JTLs Code Xana
by James the Lesser
Summary: The Spin Off from my ORIGINAL CODE LYOKO Series! Also leads to Code Naia, after many chapters! Long, complicated, details, with lots of twists!
1. Chapter 1

**Code Xana: The Movie**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on.**

A little pink haired girl is in the hospital with her mother and father. She is about five foot six. She is lightly built, almost skinny enough to count ribs. She ate like a normal person but her body refused to gain weight. Her hair is shoulder length, lighter then her mothers and grandmothers hair. Everyone said she looked just like her mother. She stands next to a hospital bed. Her father was out of surgery and on pain medication. "Daddy do you feel lighter?"

"Yes Sanne, I do." He laughs at his daughter's joke. He had his appendix taken out. "Aelita, could you go to a nurse and ask them when I can eat." Aelita, his wife, nods and leaves.

"Gee daddy why didn't you just use your Scanners?" Sanne laughs at her joke. Her father and mother always told these wild stories. Part of them was Scanners that healed anything that was wrong with you.

"To far away to get to." Her father chuckles a little. "Oh, to be back at the Factory, 1127, unlocks the elevator." His head moves strangely. The pain medication was affecting him. "On the river past the bridge and down the rope. Oh back when I was young enough to do things like that."

"You're not that old daddy." Sanne holds his hand. "Where's the Factory? How far away is it from here?" Something her parents never told her was where the Factory was supposedly at. Sanne knew her dads' friends told their kids the same wild stories but never gave the location of the Factory.

"On the river, old car factory, near a little place that used to sell something. 912 North…" He gives an address. Sanne looks around for something to write it down on. She shakes her head, duh, write it down in her Jpocket. A product her father had invented, it was a computer that was the size of a remote control. She gets it out and adds the address to her address list. "Wait, what was the first number you said?"

"1127, it unlocks the elevator. We never knew if we would need the Scanners again. Although they would have to call me or Aelita to unlock the computer. Omega, we had won finally, it was the end. If this wasn't an emergency I might just go there. But if we ever get something serious like cancer just take them to the Factory and turn the computer on long enough to use the Scanners on them. I've tried to replicate that technology but couldn't get the power needed." He rambles on about other inventions he's attempted but couldn't create.

"Ok daddy, I'm sure you will do it sooner or later." Her father had made millions with his inventions and started his own company, J Inc, usually pronounced as one word. The money he made allowed him to create other inventions, like the Jpocket. The latest model had a forty nine terahertz processor and over a thousand gigs of ram. The processor was another invention of her fathers, as was the most powerful ram in the world. Since her father owned the company she always got the latest in technology. The door opens and her mother walks in.

"Jeremie, the nurse says in about four hours you can start eating soup." She sees her daughter has her Jpocket out. "What are you doing?"

"Daddy was talking about the Factory and I wanted to write down what he told me. I'm thinking about making a book, or maybe a TV show based on all of your stories." Sanne was actually planning this, later. Right now she had been home schooled by tutors her father hired and they mostly covered computers and science. She had an interest in art, she could draw very well. She was thinking of making an animated show called Code Xana that covered her parents wild stories. She had asked her friends Skitz and Ark, the twin son and daughter of Odd Della Robbia and Sandra Della Robbia, to write down anything their parents said about the Factory and Xana and the computer.

"Oh well, that's nice, a good goal to have." Aelita smiles at her daughter. "But don't bother Jeremie to much he needs lots of rest." Aelita sits down lost in thought wondering what it would be like to see a TV show of all that had happened years ago. "Sanne could you get us a soda? Here's some money, the machine is down the hall."

"Ok mommy." Sanne takes the money and leaves the room.

"Jeremie don't tell her too much. We're sending her to Kadic Academy next month and she might try finding the Factory." It was a fear Aelita and the others had. Jim and her Mother made sure no one went to the Factory as best they could but they were getting old. Jim was still working at the Academy as the groundskeeper. Her mother had invested money with Jeremie to help him start his company and had made enough to never need to work. Jim stayed at the school though since he liked the job and had lots of memories there. Besides it gave him something to do instead of sitting around bored all day. "I was talking to Yumi the other day and she says Ulrich caved in and they are sending Krieger to Kadic Academy this year to. So it looks like all of them are going. I wonder what Skitz and Ark will do when they get away from Odd and S.S." Even though Sandra's name was no longer Sandra Smith Aelita and the others still called her S.S.

"Like they could rebel against them? Unless they got white collar jobs and became religious I don't think those two will give Odd and S.S. any problems." Jeremie looks at the ceiling. "That would be cool."

"What would be cool?"

"Having a TV show about what we did. Letting everyone around the world know what we did, how we saved the world time and time again. Knowing that it was all real and not a story would be cool for us wouldn't it? The biggest secret being told to everyone and still being our secret since no one would believe that it actually happened."

"It would be nice, maybe we could do guest spots on the show. Or do voices if she makes it a cartoon." Aelita and Jeremie stop talking when they hear someone at the door. Sanne walks in with two sodas. She hands one to her mother. "Thank you dear."

"I don't know if we should be drinking. Daddy can't have anything until the doctors say he can. It's mean." Sanne puts her soda away. She had been standing at the door and heard her parents talking. They had to know she was there or else they wouldn't have been going about their wild stories being true, would they?

Little more then a month later Sanne is with her grandparents at Kadic Academy. They lived close to the school at the Hermitage and were there to pick her up from the airport and take her to the school. "This is your dorm room." Jim had lead Sanne to the dorms after showing her around the campus.

"Kind of small isn't it?" Sanne was use to having her room, a room so big it had its own bath and kitchen and even a small pool. There was another bed in the room. "I have a roommate? Oh please let it be Skitz." She never had to share her room. When her father's friends visited there were enough guest rooms for everyone to have their own room. Her father spent his money on anything he wanted. He donated a lot to charities and gave some to his friends. Going from the life of luxury to this, closet, no not even a closet her closet was bigger then this room. "I have a place for my Jtop that's all I need." She pts three bags down and gets a small lap top out. This lap top is even more powerful then her Jpocket. Using technology her father created it put any other computer to shame. Except one, although that computer didn't exist, so she thinks. "Samantha, are the others here yet?" Sanne nods. She goes by Samantha since Sanne Grimore Hopper had 'died' years before the fight against Xana was won.

"Krieger came yesterday. We got him to except he didn't fly on the Jjet." Sanne chuckles. The Jjet was the name of the plane that was mostly Jeremie's creation. He used technology so alien to everyone else no other company tried to copy it. It could go over mach five as easily as a car went thirty kilometers an hour. The landing was radical, it used bottom jets to land vertically and move straight up or down while flying.

"Which room does he have?" Sanne was excited and scared to move to the dorm building of Kadic Academy. At least she had her grandparents and Krieger, people she knew. Sanne thinks Samantha and Jim are her grandparents, she was never told that Franz was Aelita's real father, just the creator of the Super Computer.

"His is upstairs, he might be there now but you should unpack your things."

"Ok, what number is his room so when I'm done I can go see him?"

"Room number 08. If you need anything just call our Jcells are always on."

"Thank you Samantha and Jim." Sanne hugs the two. They leave as Sanne unpacks her things.

"I missed that." The original Sanne, and Jim are talking as they walk to his office. "When Aelita went to Kadic Academy for the first time I missed it. Franz said she couldn't go to school it would put us at risk."

"Are you crying?" Sanne shakes her head. "Then what are those?"

"Be quiet Jim. I'm a woman I'm allowed to cry. She looks so much like Aelita it just makes me think of all the things I missed with her."

"She better look like Aelita if she looked like Jeremie people would make fun of her."

"Yeah, and I like it when people say she has your eyes." A comment several people had said not knowing Jim wasn't her real grandfather.

"Well she definitely has your hair." They laugh as they get to Jim's office.

"Krieger?" Sanne knocks on the door of room 08.

"Sanne?" Krieger was told she was coming today and the voice sounded like hers. He opens the door. "How you doing?" He lets her in.

"How did you do this?" Sanne steps in and find the place is a mess.

"Do what?" Krieger looks around. "Oh, well, I was unpacking and didn't feel like putting it all away." He lays down on a bed. There is another across from it.

"Who's your roommate?"

"I don't know yet." He grabs a magazine off the floor and shows it to Sanne. "Newest issue of Martial Arts Unlimited. Special coverage of Kenpo and Pencak Silat." Krieger smiles as Sanne grabs it like it was the last piece of food on Earth. His parents had used money his father won from the lottery to start a martial arts magazine now sold in fourteen countries. Sanne is oblivious to every thing as she goes through the magazine. She loved martial arts but her father said it was too dangerous for her to learn. Krieger sits up so Sanne has a place to sit. His face is smooth and sharp. His cheek bones are high and show. His body was lean but he wasn't scrawny. He had trained in Jeet Kun Do and Pencak Silat for several years and worked out in the gym room his father had built. He is a little taller then Sanne, at five foot nine inches. His mixed features make him look exotic and most people weren't sure what race he was. His black hair is cut short, about three inches long at most before he gets it cut again. Long hair was a martial arts taboo since it gave your opponent something to grab. His skin tone is darker then a normal Europeans but not the same as a normal Asians skin color.

Back in Russia Jeremie is sitting at his personal computer. This computer was more advanced then any other. It had technology his company wasn't going to release for another year or two. With it he does something very simple. He hacks the Kadic Academy's computer and arranges the dorm rooms to how he wants them.

The next day more students arrive, two of them being blonde twins. They were almost identical except the brother had a small purple spot in his hair. It is smaller then the one in his father hair but it is there. And now that they had become teens his sister was starting to become a woman making it easier to tell the two apart. Ark, the brother, was the tallest of the two at six foot two and still growing. He was not like his father who never got above five foot eleven. His mother was a little taller at six foot even. Skitz, the sister, was shorter then her brother only five foot nine. They were both artists, Skitz played drums and could sing while her brother loved the keyboard, played the guitar, and could also sing. With their dad in the extreme sports business they to have grown up around skateboarding, snowboarding, sky diving on their thirteenth birthdays were the highlight of their lives so far. With their parents they had been to the X Bowl where the skating legend Tiger Bird had beaten their favorite skater Ram Barger. They had bungee jumped off the Mackinac Bridge in Michigan. They loved their parents and loved almost as much the wild stories they told. From possessed animals to fighting a giant Barbie. Their friend Sanne was talking about doing a TV show and wanted them to do the theme song. They thought it was a cool idea and a better use of their parent's wild imagination. They are met by Jim and Sanne at the airport. "Hello kids."

"Hi Sam, hi Jim." Ark and Skitz go with them to get their bags then to the car. They go to Kadic Academy and then find their dorm rooms. They show his room first, he is Krieger's roommate. They then take Skitz to her room to find she is Sanne's roommate. "Aw, a roommate, you've got to be kidding me."

"It's Sanne so it shouldn't be too bad." The original Sanne is suspicious how it happened. Sanne and Skitz, Krieger and Ark, it was possible to happen on its own but how likely was that? "Really? Killer, where is she?"

"She is probably with Krieger somewhere."

"Oh, well, I have to unpack." Skitz puts her bags down and starts to unpack.

Later that day Skitz, Ark, Krieger, and Sanne meet at a gazebo on the Kadic Academy campus. "Guys, I've got something big to tell you." Sanne gets her Jpocket out. "My dad had surgery and was on lolerphine. I was talking to him and he told me where the Factory was!"

"What? The Factory, wait, you mean _the_ Factory? Sanne you do know it doesn't exist, don't you?" Krieger had dealt with his parent's stupid stories for years and was sick of them.

"It does! I used Google Earth and found it!" Sanne shows the others the screen of the Jpocket. They see a grey building next to a river with a bridge connecting the building.

"How do you know this is the Factory?"

"My dad gave me the address. I asked while he was under the affect of the drugs and he told me." Sanne smiles proudly.

"No way, we have to go there!" Ark grabs the Jpocket from Sanne. "There's the bridge and the river just like they said. Skitz lets go."

"Ark there are lots of factories next to rivers. Sanne what makes you think he knew what he was talking about?" Krieger knows the stories were just that, stories. Why Sanne thought it was real confused him. She was usually the smartest of the group and now she was acting like an idiot.

"He gave me a code to unlock the elevator to. 1127 for the elevator and Omega for the computer." Sanne takes the Jpocket back from Ark. "So, want to go?"

"We have nothing better to do until school starts." Ark turns to Skitz. "Come on, unless you're chicken."

"Ok but I want to make a bet." She takes money out and counts it. "I bet thirty Euros the Factory is just that, a Factory."

"You're on Skitz." They shake hands confirming the bet. "So Krieger you in?"

"I have to keep you numbskulls out of trouble." The four leave the Gazebo and leave the school following the directions Sanne got using Google Maps.

"Whoa, it's big." The group makes it to the bridge and the Factory. Sanne walks across the bridge looking around. "If, if our parents were telling the truth, this is where they fought Xana." She looks at a certain part of the bridge. "Krieger, that would be where your dad told your mom he loved her for the first time." Sanne remembered that story well. She had already written a script for it. Although she doubted she could get Mindy Lu, the daughter of award winning actress Lucy Lu to play Yumi she couldn't help but draw the character with her voice.

"Yeah whatever." Krieger figures Sanne is on a wild goose chase and is only along since he had nothing to do.

"Well, stairs are gone, ropes are still up." Ark jumps and grabs one sliding down to the floor below. The others follow him and they find an elevator.

"This is creepy, what if, what if they were telling the truth." Skitz holds onto her brother. "Then Xana was real and he, he really did all those things."

"As much as I want to win that thirty I won't claim victory yet." Ark and the others get on the elevator. "There's a number pad."

"I got it." Sanne remembers the code, 1127. She types it in and nothing happens.

"See, told you nothing would happen." Krieger leans back into a button. The doors close and the elevator moves.

"What was that Krieger?" The elevator stops and the doors open. In front of the teens is a scene they never thought they would see. They had gone all the way done to the Super Computer room.

"Oh my God." Skitz, still clinging to Ark, walks forward towards the object in the room. It is about seven meters tall and round.

"Is this the Super Computer?" Ark looks at the thing.

"Don't know what else it would be." Sanne walks around to the other side finding a lever. "Guys come here!" The other three go to her. "Is that what I think it is?"

"No, this, I don't know what this is." Krieger was still in denial over what they had found. "I bet it just turns on the machines they used to build cars."

"Then turn it on." Ark dares Krieger.

"Fine." Krieger walks over to the lever when Sanne stops him.

"You can't! If Xana's real then keeping this off stops him from attacking!" Sanne had heard the stories, written the stories down, she had played the images in her head. No way would she let Krieger let loose the evil their parents took years to defeat.

"Your dad locked him away, remember? Even if we turn it on he will be locked away. Oh wait, he doesn't exist!" Krieger gets past Sanne and pulls the lever up. A humming noise fills the room and the object in the middle starts to glow. "See? Nothing."

"If this is the Super Computer then you know what's above us." The four look up, the Scanners, then the Control Room. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" Ark runs to the ladder and starts to climb it as fast as he can. The others get on the elevator and take it one floor up. Ark is standing between three large tubes when the elevator doors open. "Look at them, they're real."

"Those, I, you're making assumptions. You have no idea what these are used for." Krieger still denies what he sees.

"I already won thirty from Skitz how about I make it fifty with you that this is real?" Ark sticks his hand out but Krieger doesn't accept the bet.

"Well, this means the Control Room is next." Sanne walks onto the elevator and this time Ark takes the elevator with the rest.

When the doors open the group is amazed at what they see. Sanne walks to what she thinks is the control panel when she realizes something. "Hey, this is how my dad has his computer set up." The keyboard and monitor were set up just like at home. "I guess this is where he got the idea." She sits down in the chair when a screen pops up.

"Hello?" Someone is coming through the screen. "What happened?" The group of teens scream.

"I, uh, who are you?"

"I don't know. Where am I? Where are you?" The teen on the screen seems lost.

"Uh, we're on Earth, I think you're on Lyoko." Sanne leans towards the screen. "Are you in a Tower?"

"A what?"

"Tower, leave the Tower and see where you are." The teen leaves the screen then comes back.

"I can't leave." Sanne pushes a button and a holomap comes up in the middle of the room. The four look at the map and see a little red glow.

"He's, he's in the Ice Sector." The four teens say it together.

"Sector?"

"Wait, that's, that's where they locked him isn't it?" Skitz tries to remember where their parents had locked Xana. "You're Xana!" The others back away from the screen. This was Xana, the evil being that had tried to take over the world.

"Xana? Who, me? Is that my name?"

"Hey, maybe, no way." Sanne gets her Jpocket out and goes through the list of attacks she had down. She gets to the final attack and opens it up. Reading through it she gets to the end. "They locked him inside the Tower since he had absorbed Xana. Maybe Xana didn't actually possess him though, maybe, maybe he didn't do anything." Could it be true? According to the story her parents told her Jeremie had tricked Xana's child into going into the Tower to lock it down and trap him. But if Xana never took him over then he was innocent, he wasn't Xana, he wasn't evil.

"Who locked me up? I just wake up in a Tower and you seem to know what happened." The person looks around observing the group.

"Uh, well, you were possessed by an evil force so our parents locked you up so you couldn't hurt anyone. But maybe, I don't know. You don't remember how you got there? Or who you are?"

"No, I, I just woke up and saw you."

"Maybe we should call our parents and ask them what to do." Krieger had stopped being in denial and accepted the fact that this was real. But since it was real what were they going to do? "Or turn it off again."

"We can't turn it off he's in there. He didn't do anything he just got stuck with Xana." Sanne didn't want to leave him in there. He was like Aelita, trapped on Lyoko, even if he was the son of Xana.

"Xana, the guy who tried to destroy the planet by dragging the moon into the Earth. The guy who tried to freeze, burn, and drown our parents by affecting the weather. How do we know Xana won't come up and bite us while we aren't looking?" Krieger, thinking about all the stories his parents told, is scared. His mother was almost died of hypothermia, both of his parents nearly boiled to death in a car, and both were seconds away from drowning in the Factory. The stories were true, if this was real, Xana was a threat he did not want to deal with.

"Does he look evil to you? He doesn't even know where he is." Sanne motions to the monitor. Xana's child looks out.

"I'm sorry to make you fight, if you want you, you can turn me off. I didn't know I was off until now." He looks at Sanne. "Why do you look familiar?" He says it quietly enough the others don't hear.

"No, we can't."

"We can't risk Xana coming out! Our parents fought for years against Xana, if the stories are true." Krieger didn't want them to be true, if they were, this was dangerous. "We have to turn the computer off!"

"If? We are talking to a guy on Lyoko in a Tower. You saw the computer, you saw the Scanners, and Krieger I bet I can send you to Lyoko right now." Sanne looks through different folders when she finds a folder labeled Lyoko Log. She opens it and finds dozens of files. She goes through one and finds it is a detailed report of an attack with saved files inside of it. Reading through she realizes which attack this was. "Guys, the giant teddy bear, I almost forgot about that one."

"What? Man that really happened?" Ark had forgotten to. It wasn't that big of an attack compared to the later ones their parents told them.

"With maps." Sanne clicks on a saved file and a map shows up. It covers what Odd and Aelita did while on Lyoko. A map of the path they took, where the Tower was, and how many monsters were destroyed. "Um, I'm going to call you Xana for now since you don't really have a name. I think I can unlock you if I find the right file."

"Unlock me?"

"So you can leave the Tower. Hmmm," Sanne thinks. "I might be able to bring you back to Earth if I find the program my dad used to bring others back." Jeremie and Aelita had modified parts of their story. Sanne, the original Sanne, was never Xana. They hadn't used the X Program to bring her to Earth but to get Xana to Earth so they could beat him. They and the others didn't want their kids to know Sanne's, now Samantha, real past.

"Really? I, if you want to. I do not want to be a bother to you if you have more important things to do."

"Like eat." Skitz had looked at the time on her Jcell. "Dinner is in about twenty minutes. I don't want to miss it and I doubt Ark wants to either."

"Well, Xana, are you ok? We need to eat soon. I'll come back tomorrow and see what I can find."

"Before you leave, who are you, what are your names? You call me Xana what do I call you?"

"Oh, I'm Sanne," Sanne puts a hand on her chest indicating who she was. "That's Krieger," She points to Krieger. "And those two are Ark," She points at Ark. "And Skitz," She points at Skitz. "We're the kids of the people who beat, well, Xana. Not you though but the person who tried to possess you."

"I see, well, you must eat being on Earth, yes, I am starting to remember things now." He sits down on the platform. "Tomorrow, there is no time on Lyoko, so I will wait for you to come back."

"Ok, maybe tomorrow you can eat dinner with us." Sanne gets out of the chair and turns around running into Krieger. "What are you doing?"

"Turn it off. We have to turn it off before he escapes and attacks." Krieger could see it now, him fighting against a possessed car or alien Xana takes from Mars. He had heard his parent's stories many times and knew he didn't want to deal with that.

"No, he didn't do anything. Our parents locked him up before they could find out what was going on. Xana didn't posses him he's himself." Sanne didn't think it would be fair to just keep a person on Lyoko. He hadn't done anything that she knew of. He had been programmed at birth to age and merge with Xana and that is exactly what he did. After that he wanted more programming, more orders, but Xana was destroyed! This person, his actions, had been reversed by a return to the past. He wasn't th_e _Xana their parents had fought he was a person trapped on Lyoko. He may look thirteen but he was older then that, or was he? He had been born about an hour before he was trapped on Lyoko. So he was older but not as old as one might think.

"Guys we have fifteen minutes." Skitz is tapping her foot impatient and hungry.

"Fine we'll go but Sanne I want you to make sure you get one of us to go with you when you come back here tomorrow. Why don't you call your dad or Samantha to help you?"

"Uh uh, they'll want to turn the computer off." Sanne had seen a thirteen year old boy trapped in a computer her parents would see Xana, evil, a force that had to be locked away forever. "Let's go, I'm hungry to." Sanne was used to lavish meals, the finest money could buy, and now was eating pork and peas or meatballs and gravy. Quite the change for her.

They four go to bed in their rooms. Sanne and Skitz in their room, Krieger and Ark in theirs. One person doesn't sleep because he can't. There is no such thing as sleep on Lyoko and he has plans to complete.

That morning the four wake up as more students move in. There is only three more days until school starts. Sanne and Skitz are not use to having to shower with other people and try to get in before anyone else. They shower back to back so they don't see each other. Afterwards they go to breakfast and find Ark and Krieger already eating. "How'd you guys get here so fast?"

"I don't take showers until I get ready for bed. A clean body keeps a clean bed." Krieger bites into a muffin.

"I didn't feel like taking one yet." Ark is working on the eggs and bacon when someone walks up to them. It is a woman in a suit with medium length hair and a folder in her hands.

"Hello kids, you must be Sanne." The woman smiles at her.

"How did you know my name?" Sanne moves away from the woman so she can sit down next to her.

"I went to school with your mother and you look just like her." The woman sits down at the table. "I am your principal Ms. Delmas. I knew your parents and how they had a certain disregard for rules. I will be keeping my eye on you to make sure you don't follow in their footsteps."

"Wait, you're Sissi!" Krieger had remembered her nickname and how she betrayed the group. She didn't remember it but she had.

"That's Ms. Delmas or a detention. I only let my friends call me that and with you being students we can't be friends."

"Jim was friends with you, and our parents, and the other students. He helped Ms. Diop and her friend get a job at the TV station that gave them the chance to expose the cover up in Parliament that won them awards." Krieger tries to remember the other girls name but can't. His parents had been excited when they got back from the house in Japan to hear about some old school friends getting an award for their in depth coverage. He had to listen to stories about the two and can't believe he can only remember Ms. Diop's name.

"I am not Jim and the only reason he still works here is because my Father signed a contract with him that made it nearly impossible to fire him before my Father retired." Ms. Delmas stands up and leaves the table.

"Wow, nice to see she hasn't changed." Krieger and the others have an instant dislike of Ms. Delmas. She had been let into the group and betrayed them and shows she is like she was when she went to school with their parents.

"Guys can we go back to the Factory when you're done?" Sanne pushes her tray away. She had stomached the juice but the eggs were probably mostly soy and little egg if any. She was use to real eggs and real bacon not the soy by product that was cheaper but nasty the school served.

"Ok, why not, I'm done." Skitz to was having trouble eating what the school called 'food'.

"I'll take that." Ark had no problem, food was food. When he finishes the four leave for the Factory.

"What happened? They get to the Control Room and find the computer isn't working. "Xana? Hello, answer me." Nothing. "Krieger did you come back and turn the computer off!"

"No, of course not."

"We'll see about that." Sanne gets out of the chair and gets in the elevator. The others go with her and they go down to the Super Computer room. "So the computer just turned itself off?" The lever was down, someone had turned it off.

"No but I didn't turn it off." Krieger had been doing his work out in the gym's exercise room until he took a shower and went to bed.

"It didn't itself off." Sanne turns the computer back on. "Ark, Skitz, did one of you turn it off?" They shake their heads. "So Krieger who turned it off?"

"I don't know, we aren't the only ones who know about the computer. Samantha and Jim live near here. Think maybe it's why they didn't move away and stay at the Hermitage." Made sense to Krieger but Sanne wasn't buying it.

"I can't believe you lie to me like that." Sanne and the others get on the elevator. Krieger doesn't, he was hurt by what Sanne said. He wasn't lying, he didn't turn the computer off, and he wasn't a liar.

"Xana?" Sanne sits in the chair as a screen comes up.

"Hello Sanne, I thought you were planning on leaving the computer on."

"I did, Krieger turned it off." Sanne opens a folder and looks through it. "I have to find the program they used to lock you in the Tower, just one second." She does a search on the main folder and the computer does the work. "Ha, that was easy." She clicks on the first result. "Code? Dang it there's a code. Um, I don't know, let's try…" Sanne types in several codes but none work. "Hmmm, Lyoko?" Nothing. "Aelita?" Still nothing. She goes through every word she can think of not getting it right. "I just thought of something, the one word to keep Xana locked up, Xana!" She types it in. "Code Xana." The computer lashes and a red exclamation point come up. "Uh oh I did something wrong."

"_No, you did what I wanted you to do_!" Sanne looks at the screen and sees something floating behind Xana.

"Turn around!" He does and sees the black mist.

"Who are you? No, Xana, father."

"_Shut up boy you are a disappointment! I wasted time and energy on creating you in that incubator and you failed me!"_ Xana smack his son. "_Hide in here as much as you want but if you dare interfere with my plans I will kill you!"_ Xana raises his hand to charge energy into a ball when nothing happens. "_What? Why can't I make an energy orb?" _He tries again and fails. "_How could they do this!? All that power, how could they waste it!"_

"The return." The three teens say it at the same time. The last return that was done to heal all the damage Xana had done had nearly destroyed the Super Computer it took so much power to do it. The Super Computer was weak making Xana weak.

"_Who are you?!"_ Xana points at the screen.

"Our parents kicked your ass, good enough hint?" Sanne and the twins laugh.

"_Laugh will you! I'll…"_ Xana stops. "_No, not enough power, I need a Tower."_ He smiles wickedly. "_You left one alone."_ The screen closes as Xana grabs his son and drags him out of the Tower.

"What did he mean? Is he going after his kid?" Ark looks at Skitz. "That was interesting but we should probably turn the computer off now."

"What about, well, whatever we're going to call him? He's trapped there until we get him out."

"We? I don't think I agreed to do anything. We need…" Ark stops when the elevator doors open and Krieger comes out. "Hey Krieger Xana's back, and front, he's both here." Ark laughs. "But he's weak so we just have to shut the computer off."

"_Not true!"_ A black mist forms into Xana. "_I couldn't leave the Super Computer not because of weakness but because I didn't have the Keys to Lyoko I stole from Aelita!" _He charges his hands. "_I had to activate a Tower to do this but it is worth it!"_ He fires an energy blast at Sanne. She jumps out of the chair and rolls as the blast hits the chair destroying it.

"Damn it I knew this would happen!" Krieger runs and attacks Xana. He knocks Xana down with a flying kick. "What the hell do we do!"

"Uh, go to Lyoko, deactivate the Tower?" Sanne says it more as a question then an answer.

"I'm not going there you've heard the stories our parents told us." Ark did not want to end up a giant purple cat like his dad.

"They weren't stories they were real!" Krieger is fighting with Xana who is so weak he is unable to fight Krieger off. "Do whatever you have to I'll deal with Xana!"

"I don't know how to send anyone to Lyoko. I don't have the program to do it." Sanne stands in front of the computer since the chair was destroyed. "Um, transfer, search transfer." She starts the search and finds what she hopes is the right program. "Guys go down to the Scanners so I can send you! Wait, I'll, Krieger are you sure you'll be ok?"

"I got him right where I want him!" Which was apparently Krieger in a head lock while he used his legs to get a scissor grip on Xana's neck.

"I'm coming to!" She sets up the Transfer Program to activate in one minute. She runs to the elevator where the twins are waiting for her and takes it down to the Scanners. They get in the Scanners and wait for the doors to close.

"Don't be a giant purple cat, don't be a giant purple cat, please don't make me a giant purple cat." Ark pleads with any God or Goddess who will listen as the doors close.

"_Why do you fight I am Xana!"_ Xana and Krieger are still fighting when Xana creates an energy field to knock Krieger away. "_She said your parents defeated me making you the children of those scum!"_

"Scum? So you're admitting scum beat you?" Krieger was having fun. He didn't have a good sparring partner at home unless one of his parents was available. His parents had him in a Jeet Kun Do class for awhile but he was leagues above the other students. He became a black belt in less then a month. His parents had trained him since he was little. Ulrich had made a video called _Training The Child_ while training Krieger in Pencak Silat. There is an issue of Martial Arts Unlimited once a year that covered martial arts and how beneficial they were to children both for physical and emotional shape.

"_I'm still alive!"_ Xana sends a blast of energy at Krieger who dodges it. "_So obviously they failed!"_ Xana fires another blast at Krieger who dodges it.

"I know their stories and I know you are weak. You said it your self you had to activate a Tower just to get here!" Krieger attacks pinning Xana to the floor.

"_You released me from my prison! Be ready for a reign of terror far worse then when your parents were fighting me!"_ Xana uses his powers to blast Krieger off of him.

The other three land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector. "Where's the Tower Sanne?" Skitz looks down at herself. "Cool." Skitz pulls out two short clubs that remind her of her drum sticks. She has blades coming out of her elbows about half a meter long. She looks down at her body seeing something that looks like metal wrapped around her chest but leaving her stomach exposed. Her legs are covered with chain metal armor that wrap around her like a skirt. "So Ark what do you think?" She turns to her brother and bursts into laughter.

"Shut up!" Ark is not a giant purple cat. He's a giant purple monkey.

"I guess that's a cross between what mom and dad had." Skitz continues to laugh.

"I said shut up!" He has claws coming out of his fingers about five centimeters long, a tail that is longer then what Odd's tail was and stronger. He wraps it around his waist to keep it out of the way when he feels something. He looks down and sees a round disc on his waist. He pulls it off his waist and it expands into a large disc about two meters across. "Cool, let's see if it works." He lays it down on the ground and stands on it. "Ok how do I make this thing go up?" When he says the last word the disc moves up into the air. "I may look like a nitwit but I got speed." Ark takes off and flies around Skitz when he sees Sanne. "Whoa." He is distracted and crashes into a chunk of ice. The disc shrinks back down to size. Ark picks it up and puts it back on his waist. "Hey Sanne been in any beauty magazines lately?"

"What?" She looks down at herself. "I look like, hmmm, an elf at the beach?" She feels her ears and finds they are pointy. "I guess I shouldn't have been thinking about how my mom looked when she was on Lyoko." Sanne had drawn a picture of her mother using the description her mother gave her but it was nothing like this.

"You're wearing a bikini!" Skitz runs over and looks around. "Why do I get this metal armor and you get to look like Mindy Heeru?" Skitz's favorite actress was voted hottest woman in the world three years in a row. "And where did you get those?"

"I, I didn't think of this!" Sanne crosses her arms over her chest. "I must have done something wrong."

"You did something very right." Skitz punches Ark in the arm.

"We have a Tower to deactivate." The three turn around and see someone they weren't expecting, Xana's son!

"What are you doing here?"

"I found the Tower, in the Forest Sector." The three stare at him. "You need my help to deactivate the Tower, I think." He was struggling to remember what had happened. Xana had tried to electrocute him but couldn't create the energy. "If we get to the Tower and you can't deactivate it then your friend may be hurt."

"How did you find the Tower? I didn't have time to find the program to activate the Super Scan."

"I found it and started it up. We need to go north."

"Wait, what happened?" Sanne was sure it was safe, the person in front of her was lost, innocent, how did Xana do what he did?

"I'm not sure. When you entered the code I felt something leave me. I thought, I'm not sure what I thought but then he was there behind me. We have to get to the activated Tower, now."

"What about vehicles?" And how are we getting to the Forest Sector?" Skitz is studying Xana's child in front of her. "And what do we call you now?"

"The Way Tower is north of here. I didn't have time to look for the vehicles program, and whatever you want to call me." He didn't care, his father had escaped and was attacking. If these kids had turned the computer off this wouldn't have happened.

"Ok, but, I don't know what my weapon is." Sanne sticks her hand out and concentrates, nothing happens. "Ok, no energy attack like mom had." She thinks about what her powers would be. She was thinking about Aelita when she went to Lyoko but couldn't create energy attacks. She closes her eyes and starts to sing.

"Sanne not to be mean but you can't sing." Skitz and Ark have their hands over their ears. Sanne decides to try and sing louder when a beam of energy shoots out of her mouth. "That was cool."

"What?" Sanne had her eyes closed and hadn't seen the beam of energy.

"Yell again." Sanne does and a beam of energy comes out. "Not at me!" Skitz had jumped backwards and did a back flip to avoid the beam. "That was so cool!"

"Lyoko physics." Sanne smiles at Skitz. "Sorry about that."

"Your friend is in trouble." The child of Xana is done waiting for these kids to get into action.

"Oh, yeah, Tower. Thanks um, what do you call you?" Sanne looks at Ark and Skitz. "What do you think?"

"Xana Junior? Or Xana the Second?" Ark makes a bad joke.

"He's not Xana, he's, how about Freeman? No, that's a bad name." Skitz tries to think of a good name. If he was going to go around on Earth, if they got him there, he had to have a cool name.

"Dante, that's a good name." Sanne thinks about an artist who kind of looked like Xana's kid. "What do you think, Dante?"

"I guess, but we need to get moving." The other three look at each other. They were on Lyoko with someone who was trapped on Lyoko while Xana was attacking.

"Ok, let's go." They start running north for the Way Tower.

"_Run boy, I'm coming to get you!"_ Xana had Krieger on the run. "_Don't you feel foolish for standing against me? I might just choose to make you my host."_

"I don't think so Xana." Krieger was young and in shape. He could run as long as he had to, so he thinks. Xana has the advantage, he never tires, and Krieger would sooner or later.

"Ok, follow me." The group had made it to the Way Tower and is now following Dante to the Forest Sector. They fall off the platform into the Digital Stream and take it to another platform. Running out of the Tower they look around the Forest Sector.

"Wow, it's more then I could imagine." Sanne had spent hours working on her ideas for a TV show based off of her parent's stories. She had tried to create an image of the Forest Sector but couldn't come close to what she sees.

"It is also a long way to the activated Tower, we head east for now." Dante leads the three through the Forest Sector.

"There it is." Krieger had been running for a reason. He figured if Xana was an electronic being then something that messed with electronics would beat him. A simple toy most kids got when young was a magnet set. These magnets were like blocks to make things while teaching children about negative and positive charges and magnetism. He runs into the toy store and finds the toy.

"_A toy store, yes, I remember an attack that I used toys. That was probably many years ago if you are truly the children of that scum."_

"My parents told me about that attack, Odd was the target if I remember right." Krieger rips the package open. "Eat this!" He throws the magnets at Xana. They hit him and seem to effects him but soon drop to the floor.

"_What was that?_" The magnets float into the air. "_I believe you should eat these instead."_ Xana sends the magnets at Krieger hitting him in the head and body.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" A store worker heard the commotions and sees something strange going on.

"_Go away."_ Xana blasts the man with an energy bolt.

"You can't take me so you go after someone else?" Krieger wipes blood from his mouth. "Think you might have knocked a tooth out."

"_I will do a lot more!"_ Xana charges his hand then stops. "_Your friends are almost there. I can't do this and fight there, yet. I will be back once I send them to Hell!"_ Xana breaks apart and goes into a light socket.

"Ouch, my head." Krieger reaches up to the side of his head and feels a sticky liquid. He pulls his hand away and sees blood. "Must have broken the skin." Krieger walks to the back of the store where a bathroom is and goes in to wash his hands. When he looks in the mirror he sees bruises where the magnets had hit and the cut on his head. His vision becomes blurry and he has to cling to the sink to keep himself from falling over. "Concussion, he hit me harder then I thought." Krieger slowly sits down to keep himself from falling over. "No, I need to get back to the Factory." He tries to stand up but becomes dizzy.

"There it is!" The group has made it to the activated Tower. "That is creepy." To see the black aura around the Tower was worse then what their parents had described it. "Dante are you sure it's safe to go in there?" Sanne didn't know what a normal activated Tower would look like but this, this was not what she expected.

"I do not know, I have very little experience with Lyoko." Dante had been remembering what he had done. He had killed, dozens fell before him. He attacked the school and emptied it of life. When he made it to the Factory he had attacked and absorbed his father. At that time he was still young and was following his programming. Now, he was trying to do what was right. He would help these people deactivate the Tower then have the computer turned off. As they near the Tower something virtualizes in front of the Tower.

"What is that? A Tarantula? Or an Assassin?" It had four legs, was tall, and at the distance they could see little else.

"Tarantula." Sanne had drawn one before using her parent's description and this looked almost exactly like the one she drew. "I can't remember how many life points it has or how much damage it does."

"We hit the Eye it doesn't matter how many life points it has." Ark takes the disc off his waist and it expands to its larger size. He jumps on it and takes off into the air.

"Ok Ark you try to beat it yourself. If he wins I win my money back." Ark nods and flies above the Tarantula. It fires lasers into the air but Ark dodges them.

"I know how to beat it." He flies around the Tower and comes out from the other side. He dives towards the Tarantula using the bottom of the disc to block the lasers. He slams into the Tarantula knocking it over and knocking himself off the disc. He gets up and runs at the Tarantula ready to use his claws. Jumps into the air ready to hit the Eye when the Tarantula fires lasers hitting Ark. Ark lands on the ground in pain.

"Ark!" Skitz runs over to her brother. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll live." He stands up holding his chest where he was hit. "I'll call the bet off if you help me."

"You got it Ark." Skitz gets her clubs out. "I wonder, extend." The club in her right hand grows about a meter. "Not exactly like mom's but this works." She runs at the Tarantula blocking lasers with the clubs as Ark runs towards Dante and Sanne.

"Hey, Dante, can you do anything?" He shakes his head. "Ok, Sanne, come on, our parents fought as a team we need to fight as a team." She nods and runs with Ark to go after the Tarantula.

"Kid, you ok?" A man opens the door to the bathroom after following a trail of blood.

"I need to get somewhere." Krieger stands up with help from the person.

"Who was it that attacked you?" The man helps Krieger out into the store.

"I don't know. He started chasing after me and I ran. My friends are waiting for me and are probably getting worried."

"Kid you need medical attention. We'll call your parents…" Krieger interrupts him.

"My parents are in Japan. I'm a student at Kadic Academy."

"Well, are you sure you're ok?" Krieger nods. He wasn't but he had to get back to the Factory. "Are you sure? I can take you to the hospital if you need me to."

"I'm ok, thanks for the offer." Krieger walks away and leaves the store. He walks slowly taking breaks when he needed to.

"Ark!" The three on Lyoko were still fighting the Tarantula when Ark is hit with more lasers being sent back to Earth. "Ha, he got beat."

"Watch out Skitz!" Skitz turns around in time to see the Tarantula aiming for her. She blocks the lasers with her clubs.

"Sanne, use your beam attack." Right now Sanne was the only one to have a distance weapon.

"I'll try." Sanne wasn't sure how it worked yet but if she screamed it worked. She looks at the Tarantula and starts to scream. The beam of energy comes out but misses the Tarantula. She tries again hitting the Tarantula in the leg.

"You need practice." Skitz takes her chance to run in and hit the Tarantula in the Eye with a club. The Tarantula explodes leaving the path open for Dante.

"Thank you." Dante runs into the Tower and gets to the control panel on the second platform. "I think its Lyoko. Let's see if that's right." He enters the code and the screens in the Tower fall around him. "It's over, I'll send them back and have them turn the Computer off." He accesses the computer and materializes the two left on Lyoko.

The three find Krieger waiting for them in the Control Room. "What happened to you, are you ok?" Sanne looks at the cut on Krieger's head.

"I'm fine I just need to see the school nurse."

"No, use the Scanners." Sanne gets up and walks over to the control panel. "I can send you to Lyoko if you want to see it."

"I'll use the Scanners but I don't want to go to Lyoko." Krieger wanted to turn the computer off and be done with Xana. He gets on the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room. He gets in the middle Scanner and the doors close. Soon he lands on Lyoko. "Hey, I said I didn't want to go here!" He looks around and finds he is in the Forest Sector. "Whoa." He looks down at himself and sees he is in armor like a knight. He as a sword and a shield, taking them out he sees the broadsword is light as is the shield. He swings the sword around glad he had taken lessons in Kenpo, a style of sword fighting. "Ok this is nice but I want to go back."

"Working on it." Sanne had to find the program Dante used to bring her and Skitz back. She finds it and brings Krieger back to Earth. Krieger takes the elevator back up as Dante comes up in a screen on the monitor.

"Sanne, you must turn this off."

"But, I can get you out."

"No you can't, the X Program needs power, more then what the Super Computer has. If you attempted to use it you would destroy me. Turn the Super Computer off so Xana does not attack again."

"I, are you sure?" Dante nods. "Ok, I, we'll turn the computer off." Sanne looks at the others. "Well, it was fun wasn't it?"

"Fun isn't what I would describe that." Krieger and the others get back on the elevator and take it down to the Super Computer room. They get out and go over to the lever. Sanne pulls it turning the Super Computer off.

"_Not so fast."_ Xana! "_I told you already turning the computer off would not defeat me! I still have the Keys to Lyoko! I may be weak and need the Towers but I can exist without the Super Computer!"_ Xana laughs and goes back into the Super Computer as a black mist. He would wait and plan his next attack. He had attacked before because he could but now he would plan his attack so he could win.

"I, we need Lyoko to fight him. If we don't turn the computer back on we won't be able to fight Xana. Do we turn the computer back on or leave it off and hope he doesn't attack?"

"That's a loaded question." Krieger did not want to fight but if Xana was free they had to do something. "We should tell our parents so they can take care of this."

"How long of a flight is it from Japan? And are your parents able to take time off? I know my dad's always busy." Sanne did not want to tell her parents. They had fought Xana and won when he was powerful enough to destroy the planet. This Xana couldn't come to Earth without activating a Tower. They could do this on their own.

"Turn it on, right Skitz?" Ark looks at her.

"Sure, give us something to do for a couple of weeks until we beat him."

"You're outvoted Krieger. Unless you want to go running to mommy and daddy." Sanne knew this would get the response she wanted.

"I'm not going to do that and you know it." Krieger crosses his arms. "Fine, turn it back on." Sanne pulls the lever and turns the computer back on.

"What now?" Ark looks at the others. "Do we attack or play defense?"

"Defense for now. We can't risk Dante until we get him out of the computer."

"Dante?" Krieger did not know the new name for Xana's child.

"His name. We should tell him what happened." They agree and get on the elevator to go up to the Control Room.

"What are you doing? Why did you turn the computer back on?"

"I'm sorry Dante but Xana can attack even if the Super Computer is off. We need to keep it on to fight him." Sanne gets her Jpocket out. "I'm going to download the files on here to my Jpocket so I can look at them on my computer back at the school."

"Be careful Sanne, you and your friends are in danger. Xana can attack at any time."

"We know and we're ready. There we go." The files were downloaded to her Jpocket. "I'm going to have a long day." There was over a hundred gigs of data downloaded. There would be logs, maps, programs, videos, and more to go through. She would start with the logs so she could read how her father described the attacks. She was so curious she started reading the first log as the group gets back on the elevator. "Bye Dante." She waves to him as the elevator doors close.

"He's cute." Sanne turns to Skitz.

"He's the son of Xana. And thinking about it he's, how old is he?" Sanne thinks about it. "Ok, he was about an hour or two old when he went to Lyoko but he had aged to being that of about thirteen, maybe fourteen." Sanne continues to think. "About thirty, give or take a few years. That's just wrong."

"So, doesn't mean he isn't cute." Skitz nudges Sanne with her elbow. "Didn't your dad meet Aelita that way? Even though they thought she was just a computer program he had a crush on her." The other three laugh as Sanne looks away. "Come on it's a cute story. Boy meets computer program, boy and computer program fall in love, computer program turns out to be human, they get married have an ugly kid…" Sanne pushes Skitz jokingly.

"Like you're a model?"

"You try to look like one on Lyoko." Sanne stops. She didn't know why she appeared like she had on Lyoko and wished she knew how to change it. She had the data and files from the Super Computer and might be able to change her program.

"How did she look?" Krieger had missed seeing the others on Lyoko and the fight with the Tarantula. He had been busy fighting Xana after all.

"You'll love it." Ark smiles. "Girl of my dreams baby." He makes kissy faces at Sanne.

"Shut up Ark." Sanne sticks her tongue out at Ark as the elevator stops and the doors open. Sanne wasn't thinking about stuff like that, much. She knew which actors were good looking and that Ark and Krieger were good looking but she hadn't thought of anyone like that. "We have time before lunch want to go somewhere?"

"I need to go to the gym and get some exercises in. The flight here screwed up my schedule." Krieger walks to the end of the bridge looking for something. When he finds it he calls the other over. "Look what I found." They see a manhole cover.

"That's it isn't it? The sewer entrance." They look at each other. "Might as well get use to taking it." Ark pulls the cover off and let's the others climb down before following them.

"Know how to get to the school from here?" Sanne looks around.

"No but we have time to find out." They walk through the sewers for nearly an hour before finding the park entrance. They climb out and head for the school. "Well, I'm headed for the gym." Krieger starts to stretch as he walks towards the gym.

"Wait, can I go with you?" Sanne and Krieger had trained before when his parents visited hers and vice versa. He was always careful not to hurt her and was glad to teach her. She wanted to learn but her father said no, it was too dangerous. This was her chance, away from Jeremie, to become a fighter. She would need it for future missions to Lyoko and it gave her a chance to be with a friend. She was tired of the tutors being the only people to talk to and wanted to be with her friends as much as possible.

**A/N Woo, that was a story. New characters, new storyline. Again, Krieger is German for Warrior. I got the name Skitz from a girl I use to date. I got Ark from a football game. I was flipping through the channels trying to think of a new name when I landed on the Arkansas Razorback college football game. The scoreboard said Ark, I liked it, and used it. Sanne is of course a tribute to the original Sanne, who is now known as Samantha. Dante comes from the name of the Miami Dolphins quarterback. Again a case of me flipping through channels and seeing a name I liked. Keep reading to find out how Krieger fares on Lyoko, and of course what his and the others powers are. It may take awhile for them to discover all of them. Also, they were told an edited story about Lyoko, what will happen when they learn the truth of Samantha who is really Sanne, and Jim is not Sanne's real grandfather but Franz is, and more…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Code Xana Episode 1: New Warriors**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie.**

Sanne and Krieger are in the gym training. They had tried sparring but Krieger was too good. "Ok Sanne, straight kick into a lunge." Krieger shows her a basic move.

"Like this?" Sanne tries and ends up falling into Krieger toppling both over. "Now I know why you made me get the wrestling pads out."

"That was to help you build upper body strength." Krieger pushes Sanne off and rolls backwards onto his shoulders before using his arms to propel himself into the air and landing on his feet.

"That is so cool why aren't you teaching me that?" Sanne gets up the old fashion way.

"You need to learn the basics, like the Aliran style of Helang. Maybe some more practice of Lintao Silat so you can stay on your feet." He smiles showing he isn't trying to be mean.

"Well, hai!" Sanne lets out a kick hoping to catch Krieger off guard. He blocks the kick, grabs her leg, and flips her onto her back.

"Have to be faster then that Sanne." He sticks his hand out to help her up when she kicks him in the leg tripping him. He falls on top of her. "Sneaky works to." He gets off of her and stands up. "I'm not helping you back up."

"I wasn't going to trip you again, I swear." Sanne stands up. "Thanks for taking time to help me. I tried downloading training videos but without someone there to show me what to do it's hard to learn."

"My parents are sending me here for the next few years and I doubt I'll get lucky enough to have someone who knows Pencak Silat show up so I have to teach someone so I can train and spar with them." Krieger continues to train Sanne while someone else decides he has to do something.

"Ark, what are you doing?" Skitz had sent Ark to get something to drink and he hadn't come back yet. "_Gee Skitz we need to work on our new song, we can't do anything until we get the first verse down Skitz."_ She says it trying to match Ark's voice. "Ark!" She puts her drum sticks down and leaves the room to look for Ark.

"Ok Sanne, if you want you can work out with me, the bike would be good for your leg strength and stamina." Sanne had gotten tired after about an hour of training and was going to let Krieger continue his workout while she took a shower and went to the Factory to talk to Dante and see if she could find a way to bring him to Earth. She gets to the girls locker room and hears a beeping noise. She pulls her Jpocket out. "It worked!" She had set up the Super Scan on her Jpocket but wasn't sure if it would work. "Wait, an attack, Krieger!" She runs out of the locker room and finds Krieger in the exercise room. "Krieger, he's attacking."

"Of course he is." Krieger puts down the weights. "I'll call Ark, you call Skitz, does Dante know?"

"Probably, he could feel the pulsations like my mom could." Sanne was working on how to make it so Dante could talk to her on the Jpocket and her Jtop. Until she figured it out she had to rely on the Super Scan and her father's notes. She had read through the logs up to a few days after her mother was brought back to Earth. The logs suddenly expanded with personal logs from her father about how he felt about Aelita, how glad he was she was on Earth, and worries about the virus. It had been so sweet to read what her father thought and felt about her mother. She knew her parents loved each other but she had never been able to see her father's thoughts like this.

"Hello? Skitz is still looking for Ark when she gets a call from Sanne.

"Xana! He's attacking, you know where Ark is? Krieger tried calling him and he didn't answer his phone." Sanne and Krieger are headed for the sewer entrance in the park.

"I'm looking for him. He went to get something to drink and hasn't come back." Skitz stops. "Do you think Xana got him?"

"Maybe, hurry to the Factory so we can deactivate the Tower."

"But, he, what about Ark?"

"If we get the Tower deactivated Ark will be safe." Sanne hangs her phone up and turns to Krieger. "I think Ark is the target."

"So we go to Lyoko instead of looking for him?" Sanne nods. "He better be ok. I told you to turn the computer off."

"I know and I should of but, you saw him, he wasn't possessed. We have to get Xana back in a Tower and find a way to get Dante out." Easier said then done. It had taken their parents nearly four years to stop Xana. Although this time they had the advantage. They knew not to use the return to the past. They knew how to beat Xana for good unlike their parents. They also had over a hundred logs of attacks and strategies and the programs were already made. All she and her friends had to go was figure it all out.

"Hey girl, what's your name?" Ark is talking to a girl next to the drink machines. "Don't be shy, I'll start things off. I'm Ark Della Robbia."

"I'm Mira, that's a long first name."

"Ark's my first name, Della Robbia's the last." Ark smiles at her. "What grade you in?"

"Eighth, you?"

"Same, you have a great voice. Me and my Sis are trying to make a band and need a lead singer."

"A band? What do you play?"

"Keyboard and guitar. I can sing but your voice could really add something to the group."

"Maybe, why do you talk so strangely?" She had noticed Ark had an accent she couldn't place.

"I'm born and raised in America. My dad was born here and went to school here. I thought I could get rid of my accent but you picked it up. An ear like that would be good for knowing the pitch."

"America huh? Even after the revolution that place scares me." She is referencing the upraising of the American people in 2012 after the election was won in a landslide by the party that owned the election machines. The people were not going to let the elections be stolen and overthrew the party in power letting the people and the other three parties split up power.

"It's not that bad as long as you avoid places like Texas and New Mississippi." Ark and the girl continue to talk, with lots of flirting, while Ark's sister and friends get to the Factory.

"Dante?" Sanne is standing in front of the control panel since the chair had been destroyed last time and she hadn't done a return to fix it.

"Yes Sanne? There is a Tower activated in the Mountain Sector. I guess the Super Scan worked on your computer."

"Yep, we're coming, are you already in the Mountain Sector?"

"Yes, I am in the Way Tower in the Mountain Sector. I do not know what Xana is doing or what his attack is. If you hurry you can stop the attack from hurting anyone."

"He's after Ark." Dante looks through the screen and notices Ark is missing.

"Then hurry, if you stop the attack early enough you will not need a return to the past." The screen closes as Sanne, Skitz, and Krieger head to the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room.

"See you soon." The doors close around Sanne and the others as the automatic transfer program sends them to the Mountain Sector of Lyoko.

"Whoa, Sanne, why?" Krieger had not seen Sanne on Lyoko before. "I'm sorry." He turns away.

"It's not my fault I don't know why I ended up like this!" Sanne turns away from Krieger and sees Dante coming out of the Way Tower. "We go west of here right?"

"Yes, when we get to the crossway we need to take a left." Dante sees Krieger for the first time. "A knight, how quaint."

"Look at you Goth Boy." Krieger takes his broadsword and shield out. "I got these, what do you have?"

"Nothing. I am not a warrior I simply deactivate the Towers. I did not mean to insult you, Krieger is it?"

"Guys can we go to the Tower? I'm worried about Ark." Skitz had her clubs out ready for action.

"Ok." They take off down a pathway following Dante who knew the way.

Ark is still on Earth, still talking to Mira. "And that was the second time I sky dived." He was telling her of his second dive when the first parachute didn't open and he had to use his reserve.

"Wow that's so exciting! My mom wouldn't even let me ride in the front seat of the hover until I was nine."

"It wasn't that big a deal it was something the teacher made sure we knew to do. My mom said I couldn't go sky diving again until I was out of the house." They laugh at the joke. "But scuba diving it a lot more fun even though it's safer."

"You've gone scuba diving! Where at?"

"Well my dad took me and my Sis to Lake Superior to start off since there aren't anything dangerous swimming there. Then one vacation we went to Bermuda and dived off the coast."

"That's awesome!" She is smiling at him and about to say something when his phone rings.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hello? Come to the Factory." Before Ark can say anything the phone cuts out.

"I'm sorry Mira I have to go. If you want I'll call you when I get back."

"Asking for my number? Ok, 555…" She gives him her number. "Where you going?"

"My Sis is probably mad. I went to get something to drink during a practice break and well, met you." He smiles at her. "I'll call you later, bye Mira." He starts to jog away then stops. "Hmmm, should I?" He looks back at Mira. "Better not, they'd get mad at me." He continues on his way to the sewer entrance and takes it to the Factory.

"There's something up ahead." Krieger points at something in the sky. "Is it a Hornet or a Dragon?"

"I can't tell but its coming this way fast." The group wasn't at the Tower yet. This wouldn't be like last time where Dante only had to get in the Tower while they fought, he would need to be protected.

"Hornets." Dante had closed his eyes and felt the presence of the monsters. "One behind the other to hide their numbers."

"Dante keep running we'll fight them."

"I don't think we should fight Sanne I don't have a distance weapon. Skitz doesn't either she has those clubs." The others had told their story of fighting the Tarantula to Krieger so he knew what they could do.

"We have to do something about them." Sanne stops. "You guys go I'll distract them. Hopefully Dante will get to the Tower before they get past me." Dante, Skitz, and Krieger continue towards the Tower while Sanne waits for the Hornets.

At the Factory Ark gets to the elevator and pushes the button. The door closes and the elevator moves to the Control Room. "Hey guys what's going…" No one is there. "Why'd you call me to come if you weren't going to wait?"

"_I called you."_ Ark turns around and sees Xana. "_They are on Lyoko but they went without you. How does that feel?"_

"Well, I, maybe they tried and my phone was off." Before he gets his phone out he stops, Xana had been able to call him. "Sanne and the others are new to this maybe they forgot to call me. When Jim first joined the group Jeremie forgot to call him a couple times."

"_Sad, you mean so little to them they don't remember to call you."_ Xana looks at his nails unconcerned with what is going on. "_But you matter to me. How would you like power?"_

"That's not going to work on me Xana I've heard my parent's stories to many times." Ark gets in a boxing stance. "I may not be as good as my dad but I can go a few rounds with you."

"_You mean you want to fight? Here I am being nice and your mind turns straight to violence, very well."_ Xana puts his hands up in the same position as Odd "_Better yet I think I won't._" Xana sticks his hand out palm facing Odd firing a bolt of energy.

"Cheater, you're worse then Steel Faced Steve!" A boxer who was banned from the sport for life after being caught cheating in his 2011 title match. "He lost, you'll lose." Ark dodges the next energy bolt and attacks Xana.

"I missed, stupid things are to fast." Sanne had been firing beams of energy from her mouth but the Hornets dodged the attacks. She fires another shot and misses. "Stop moving!" A Hornet stops, only to fire lasers. Sanne dodges the lasers and fires a laser of her own hitting the Hornet. "Gotcha." Before she celebrates too much she is hit from behind by a laser. "No fair." She fires a laser beam missing the Hornet. "I have to learn how to aim better, maybe make a program for an auto aim." She keeps the Hornets busy thinking she is keeping her friends and Dante safe. How wrong she was.

"Oh crap, Dante stay back." The three had made it to the activated Tower to find something even more dangerous then a Tarantula, an Assassin. "Skitz, that's an Assassin, right?" She nods. "Dante you may want to rethink this deactivating Towers career." Krieger walks towards the Assassin slowly with his shield up and Sword back ready to fight or at least try to fight.

"Finally." Sanne had hit the last Hornet destroying it. "I wonder what's taking them so long." She figured they would have made it to the Tower by the time she destroyed the Hornets. She runs in the direction they went to see what was going on.

"Skitz!" Krieger blocks a laser with his shield and the laser bounces off towards Skitz. She sees it and blocks it.

"Try pointing that thing at him!" She points at the Assassin with her club.

"That's not a bad idea." The shield was pointed at the Assassin he just had to figure out how to deflect the lasers back at the Assassin. He blocks the next laser and takes a step closer.

On Earth Ark finds Xana is tougher then he looked. "_More guts then brains, maybe I'll prove it by ripping both out and showing them to your friends."_ Xana attacks Ark backing him into the wall.

"You've got more confidence then, well, I can't think of a witty comeback." He kicks at Xana then rolls out of the way of Xana's energy blast.

"_Not as quick witted as your father are you? Odd would have had three comments to make by now."_

"I'm not my dad!" Ark launches himself at Xana hitting him with a flurry of fists.

On Lyoko Sanne makes it to the others who are doing poorly against the Assassin. "Dante, are you ok?"

"Yes, your friends have kept me safe but they are not." As he says this the Assassin gets a claw on Krieger's sword and rips it out of his hands. Krieger blocks a laser with his shield but is open to attack. Skitz runs up from behind and tries to jump on the Assassin but lands on a leg and not the back.

"Krieger, catch!" She throws a club at Krieger who catches it only to be grabbed by the Assassin and pinned to the round as it fires lasers out of the other hand. "I got you now!" Skitz climbs up the Assassins back to its head and slams the Eye with her other club. "Oh, I forgot…" The Assassin explodes sending Skitz flying into the air as Krieger is sent back to Earth. Skitz lands on the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Skitz, are you ok?" Sanne runs over and helps Skitz up. "They must be really weak, I counted four hits on Krieger before the explosion and that alone should have sent you back."

"They hurt, burn." Skitz looks at Sanne then Dante. "What are you waiting for a red carpet?" Dante runs to the Tower.

"If you're hurting think about how much Krieger is hurting." They chuckle, once they were back the Scanners would heal any damage. It was nice knowing anything could be healed. If the Scanners didn't they probably wouldn't be alive because their parent's would have been long gone.

"Ark!" Krieger had taken the elevator up to the Control Room and sees Xana on top of Ark beating him.

"_You are back in time to see your friend die."_ Xana pulls his hand back ready to finish Ark off when he breaks apart.

"The Tower has been deactivated." The screens fall around Dante. "Time to send them back to Earth." Dante accesses the Super Computer and materializes the two still on Lyoko back to Earth.

"Ark!" Krieger had Ark lying on the floor when Skitz sees him. "What happened to him?"

"He was fighting Xana upstairs. I'm guessing you guys did it." Sanne nods.

"Put him in the Scanner and I'll heal him." Sanne takes the elevator up as Skitz and Krieger help Ark into the Scanner. The doors close and a few seconds later Ark steps out of the Scanner good as new.

"Thanks Krieger," He looks at Skitz. "Next time could you not wait until the last second?"

"Hey I called you and you wouldn't answer your phone." Skitz pushes him playfully.

"No you didn't. The only one who called me was Xana."

"What? I called you twice and I think Krieger called you to. Where were you? I thought you were getting something to drink." Skitz crosses her arms.

"I, well, I saw someone and talked to them. You never called so I didn't know anything was wrong."

"What's her name?" Skitz knew her brother well enough to know why he didn't come back to practice.

"Mira, and I got her number and promised to call when I was done with some business." Ark sticks his tongue out at Skitz. "I have something to do, unlike you."

"What about practice?"

"We might have a new singer so no point in practicing without her."

"We're not letting some girl you just met into our band. What do we need another singer for anyways we both sing." Skitz stares at Ark tapping her foot.

"Hey just wait until you hear her voice it's wonderful." Ark walks over to the doors and pushes the button the elevator comes down and the doors open. "Unless you guys want to stick around here all day I'm taking the elevator up." The other two get on after Ark and take it up to the Control Room to get Sanne.

"You guys, well, I have all this saved to my computer, I just need to do something." She was saving a file that had just been made. She was keeping a log of what happened on Lyoko just like her dad had. When it is done she taps the enter key and a screen comes up. "Dante I'm going back to school, if I figure out how to contact you with my computer I'll tell you." Dante smiles at Sanne.

"Its ok you do not need to worry about me. I worry about you and your friends, Xana could hurt you at any time."

"I'm not worried Dante me and my friends can handle him." She waves at him as she gets on the elevator. The screen closes as the elevator doors close.

"Well then, we missed lunch with that little endeavor." Ark was looking at the time on his phone when he was going to call Mira.

"And my workout schedule is even more screwed up then before. If I…"

"If you worked out as much as you wanted to Krieger you'd have no social life." Ark nudges him in the arm. "You saw Sanne on Lyoko right? What'd you think?"

"Shut up Ark." Sanne is blushing. "I don't know why I look like that."

"I'd rather be in great shape then doing what you do Ark. With Xana after us we need to be able to run or fight and that takes training, strength and cardio." Krieger had been working out since he was five with his parents who had bodies that looked like they had been sculpted by the greatest Body Sculptor but were pure training and diet. Even though they were in their thirties they looked no older then a normal twenty two year old and would continue to look great as long as they kept up the workout regime they had set up and sold to thousands.

"You have to have fun sometime Krieger. Learn to play an instrument, read a book, go snow boarding in the Rocky Mountains. If all you do is fight and train to fight you'll forget why you are fighting."

"If you relax your training you won't have to worry about anything because you'll lose." Krieger and the others get to the sewer entrance and he lifts the cover off. The others go down first then he follows closing the cover. "Sanne you want to go to the gym and work out? You're the smallest of us and would be at the most risk if Xana went after you."

"No, I have to go through the logs, find programs, and a lot more. I barely got through thirty attacks so far and there are easily ninety more." She had learned things her parents hadn't told her and wondered what else she would find out.

**A/N BTW, if I ever start saying "Odd attacked" or one of the other original members it will be because I am so use to writing about them. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Code Xana Episode 2: Mad Cow Stew**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1**

Sanne is reading a diary her father had made after an attack. "No, it can't be." What she was reading is shocking and goes against everything she and her friends were told. "He's, my grandfather, Jim isn't my grandfather." She had just read the diary entry after Jeremie had discovered who Aelita really was, the daughter of Franz Hopper. "But they told us my mom and Sam was kidnapped by Franz for making his Super Computer. Why would they tell me Jim was my grandfather?" She continues reading. "I wonder, what if they lied about something else?" As she finishes the entry she turns her computer off. "I, I have to ask her." Samantha, formerly known as Sanne Hopper, lived in the Hermitage. "Wait, then my mom's maiden name was Aelita Hopper, not Aelita Stones." Sanne is overwhelmed by what she has learned. She leaves her room to find Samantha when she sees Skitz.

"Hey Sanne, what's wrong?" Skitz could tell by the look on Sanne's face that something was wrong. "Is there an attack?" Sanne ignores her and walks by her. "Sanne, yoohoo, anyone home?"

"Leave me alone." Skitz, being a friend, was going to do no such thing.

"What happened Sanne, if it's not an attack then what is wrong? Are you homesick?" Skitz had spent so much time away from home going with her parents to all kinds of places going to Kadic Academy wasn't that big a change. But for Sanne, except for the times she went to one of the other's houses for vacation hadn't spent that much time away from home or her parents.

"No, I have to see Samantha."

"Why?" Skitz follows Sanne. "What were you doing?"

"Leave me alone!" Sanne stops long enough to yell at Skitz before walking away again. "Stay away from my stuff!" Sanne walks to the stairs and leaves.

"Whoa, what bug crawled up…" Skitz stops. "Why would she tell me to leave her stuff alone?" Skitz runs to the dorm room and goes in. The only thing really important was the two pictures Sanne brought and her computer. Skitz figured it wasn't the pictures so went to the computer. She turns it on and waits for it to load. When it does she looks at Sanne's recent documents and clicks on the first one. "Hmmm, Franz Hopper's diaries are ready for decoding…" She reads through the file when she gets near the end. "Whoa, wait, Franz was Aelita's dad? But, they told us Franz had tricked Jim into going into the Scanners so he could blank his memory of Samantha and Aelita." She stops reading. "Sanne!" She knew why Sanne was upset, she had been lied to her entire life. The man that had created the Super Computer, Xana, had killed William, and a lot more was actually her grandfather. "What is she doing, where is she going?" Skitz looks at a picture in a frame next to the computer. It is a family picture, Sanne, Aelita, Jeremie, Jim, and Samantha. "Oh man if she tells Samantha what she knows we'll get in trouble!" Skitz runs out of the room to track down Sanne.

The cafeteria lady is making lunch she hears a strange rattling noise. She stops, listens, and hears the noise again. She follows the noise to the back of the new kitchen area. She opens the door to go into the pantry and is suddenly attacked! She screams and tries to fight off whatever is attacking her but it hits her in the head knocking her out. She is dragged into the pantry by the attacker.

"Not now!" Sanne hears her Jpocket start to beep. "Beep beep this!" She turns the Super Scan off so it stops beeping.

"Sanne?" Skitz thinks she hears Sanne and runs off in that direction.

Ark is talking to Mira when he sees something leaving the cafeteria. "Mira, look at that." She turns around and sees what he sees. A carcass of a cow is walking on its hind legs.

"That's something right out of Sick Sad World." It turns towards Ark and Mira.

"Mira, run, I'll distract it." Ark figured it was Xana and didn't want Mira to get hurt. School was tomorrow and he would need someone to talk to when the teacher was trying to teach something he probably already knew.

"I'll get help." Mira starts to run, then stops. "Ark, don't get hurt." Ark turns to Mira

"I won't. It's a cow, dead cow, if it beats me up I deserve it." Ark turns back to the cow carcass. "Come on Xana, what are you waiting for?" The cow had stopped and just stares at him. "I'm not going to have a staring contest with you." Ark walks towards the cow carcass waiting for it to make the first move.

"Sanne!" Skitz had caught up to Sanne. "Stop, you can't tell her you know the truth. If you do they'll know we turned the computer back on."

"I told you to leave my stuff alone." Sanne had calmed down to a cold simmering anger. "Yet you did the exact opposite."

"I'm not sorry I did. If you tell Sanne you know who Franz was really we'll all get in trouble. Is that what you want?"

"I don't care if we get in trouble." Sanne was too angry to care about consequences.

"What about Dante? If they find out he'll be trapped on Lyoko when they turn the computer off." Sanne stops. "And what if they make us get in the Scanners to blank our memories? Like they did to Sissi?" It was another lie that Sanne and the others had been told and Sanne hadn't read about yet. "I don't want to forget Dante and I bet you don't either."

"I don't care. I need to find out why they lied to me."

"You do care or you would still be walking to the Hermitage and ignoring me." Sanne turns to Skitz.

"Then what do you want me to do? They've told me all these years Jim was my grandfather when it was Franz! I'm related to that evil, that, evil son of a bitch!"

"I wonder why they didn't tell you, could it be they didn't want you to think like you are? Aelita is his daughter and she's the nicest person I know. Just because her father was a crazy lunatic doesn't mean she, or you, are." Skitz grabs Sanne's arm when she tries to walk away. "I'm not letting you tell Samantha you know about this."

"What will you do, fight me?" Before Skitz answers her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"I'm fighting a dead cow, I'm guessing it's either Xana or it was bit by a zombie before it died." Ark was having fun. The cow carcass was slow and he dodged its attacks easily. "Are we going to the Factory or are we hoping this guy decompose sometime soon?"

"We're going to the Factory, be safe Ark and don't do anything our parents would do!"

"That takes all the fun out of it." Ark dodges a punch and pushes the cow carcass. "This is going to be harder then cow tipping." Ark hangs up as Skitz starts to head for the sewer entrance.

"Sanne come on Xana's attacking."

"I don't care I'm not doing anything until I find out why they didn't tell me!" Sanne continues towards the Hermitage.

"Honey?" Samantha is having hard time breathing. Jim comes over to see what is wrong. "Sanne, are you ok?"

"I, I swear I feel Xana's presence." Samantha sits down. "I don't know how else to describe it."

"It can't be, I made sure it was off just a few days ago." And he had to turn it off. He didn't know how it got turned on but he turned it off figuring nothing bad would happen. Xana would still be trapped in the Tower.

"Maybe it's menopause." Samantha tries to laugh it off but is scared. If she felt Xana's presence then he had found a way out of the computer, out of the Tower, after years of being locked up.

"Warn me next time so I can set the cot up in my office." Jim kisses Samantha on the forehead. "You must be off. I called you Sanne without you yelling at me to call you Samantha."

"I'll yell at you later. It's not like anyone else is around to hear you call me by my real name." Samantha stays sitting down as she continues to feel Xana's presence.

Skitz is trying to stop Sanne from getting to the Hermitage. "We need to save Ark!" She pushes Sanne. "So stop thinking about yourself for a second and think about my brother."

"Fine I'll ask her later." Sanne starts walking towards the sewer entrance.

"Finally." Skitz just needed to find a way to keep Sanne from going to Samantha afterwards.

"There!" Mira had found a teacher and got his attention. She leads him to where Odd and the dead cow were fighting. "I told you I wasn't lying!"

"My word you're right. This must be a case of the Solanum Virus. But, there hasn't been an outbreak of Solanum in over a decade." He gets his phone out to call the Disease Control Center. Solanum was always fatal and always brought the victim back. It was easy to contain as long as action was taken quickly. The worst outbreak had been in 2021 when the Chinese government had denied an outbreak was happening before more then a million had been infected. When the Solanum victims started moving north towards the Russian border Russia took action and used banned chemicals to destroy the victims before they could cross the border. This had almost led to a new world war before the news spread that no living Chinese had been killed only Solanum victims. China could not declare war on Russia without the backing of the other UN countries and things soon settled down.

"Ark be careful, Mr. Donne says it's a Solanum victim!" If Ark was bit or scratched he would be infected and be killed to keep the virus from spreading.

"This is nothing." Ark leads the cow away from Mira and Mr. Donne. "He can't touch this." Ark dodges a swipe from the cow and kicks it.

Sanne and Skitz make it to the Factory where Krieger is waiting for them. "How did you know to come?"

"I was going to your room to see if you wanted to train some and I saw the Super Scan was beeping on your computer." Krieger crosses his arms. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I, well, I…" Sanne can't answer. She had turned her Jpocket off when the Super Scan found a Tower.

"We were trying to help Ark but he had everything under control. It was nothing major, just a dead cow."

"Think you don't need me then?"

"Well, I know you are working out and don't want to be disturbed so I wasn't going to call you. Me and Sanne can handle Xana and his monsters but if you want to come along you can." Skitz turns to Sanne. "You know how to send us to Lyoko so get to it." Sanne goes over to the control panel and stands bringing up the transfer program.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Dante comes on the monitor in a screen. "I'm waiting in the Desert Sector. Are you all ok?"

"Yes, Ark is taking care of the cow." Dante stares at Sanne confused.

"Xana possessed a dead cow to attack Ark." Skitz answers for Sanne. "He said it moved slowly and he was dealing with it."

"It is a good thing that no one has seen the attack. I have not found a way to do a return to the past without your family knowing." They had been worried about needing a return to the past since that would tip the old Lyoko members off that the Super Computer was turned back on.

"I looked, kind of." Sanne had been reading the logs and diaries mostly. She was going to look for a way to do a return without their parents knowing but had gotten caught up in reading the logs. Sanne and the other two get back on the elevator and take it down to the Scanners. They get in the Scanners and soon the doors close sending the three to Lyoko. "Hi Dante, where to?" The three had landed next to the Way Tower in the Desert Sector.

"West, we should be able to see the Tower if we go west." Dante and the others run west.

"News?" Ark sees a news van pulling up. "Crap, a Solanum outbreak would be news." If Sanne and Jim saw him on TV fighting a dead cow they would probably put two and two together. "Follow me Xana if you want the fun to continue." Ark runs away from the news van and the cow lumbers after him.

"Monsters already? Geesh he isn't giving us time to even get to the Tower." As the group ran three Hornets had appeared behind them. "Sanne, Skitz, you guys take Dante to the Tower."

"But you don't have a long distance weapon Krieger." Sanne was going to stay because she did.

"I have an idea. I was thinking I wanted a long distance weapon when I was first sent to Lyoko." Krieger lifts his left arm with the shield on it. "I bet I could throw this at them and have it come back." His mother had taught him how to play Frisbee golf and he had been pretty good. Although the shield was heavier this was Lyoko and that meant Lyoko physics.

"Ok, we might need help at the Tower so don't take your time." Sanne and the other two take off hoping Krieger would be able to handle the Hornets.

"Left or right?" Ark had lead the cow away and now was in the woods. "If I run to the Hermitage I'll get caught, but I don't know where it is from here." He turns around to make sure the cow was still after him. "Come here walking burger, rock paper scissors. I win we go left you win we go right." The cow doesn't respond. "Ok we'll go left." Ark runs left as the cow continues after him.

"Alright!" Krieger had thrown the shield and hit a Hornet. The shield comes back and he grabs it. "Whoa." He blocks a laser with his sword. "Try this again." He throws the shield hitting the Hornet that had fired a laser at him. The shield hits it and destroys the Hornet. This time when Krieger goes to catch the shield he is hit from behind by the last Hornet. The shield hits Krieger knocking him down. "Hit with your own weapon how humiliating." The Hornet flies over him. "Crap." He grabs his shield and holds it over him as the Hornet sprays poison at him. "This things almost better then my sword." He keeps the shield over his head as the Hornet continues to spray the poison.

Sanne and the other two are running and see something to the south. "Hey, the Tower has a black aura around it."

"That's the one." Dante starts to run towards it.

"But that's south of here, you said west." Sanne was confused, as was Skitz.

"I knew the Tower would be seen if we ran west." Dante continues running towards the Tower as Sanne and Skitz follow him.

"How did they know?" Ark stops running when he sees people with guns. They were obviously here to kill the 'Solanum' infected cow. If they shot it in the head and it didn't die they would report this and the news would report it. Ark looks around for somewhere to go when he notices where he is. "Hey, Xana, follow me unless you want to get shot." Ark runs and finds the sewer entrance and takes the cover off. "Can you climb down ladders?" The cow gets closer. "We'll find out." Ark climbs down with the cow close behind.

"Kankrelats, easier then a Tarantula and an Assassin." Skitz gets her clubs out and extends them to about two meters.

"Maybe, but there are five of them." Sanne backs away and looks around. "Dante, hide behind that rock while we take care of the critters." Dante nods and goes over to the rocks. "I really need a power or weapon besides my mouth beam. Why don't I have any defensive powers?" She dodges a laser.

"Those air bags could probably bounce a laser or two off." Skitz makes a joke about how Sanne had appeared on Lyoko.

"Shut up!" Sanne accidentally fires a laser as she yells. "Oops, sorry." Skitz had blocked the laser beam.

"Just fight with them!" The Kankrelats had fired lasers that Skitz blocks while Sanne dodges.

"I just wish I had a shield or something, like my moms shimmer ability or a force field like I was..." A blue dome forms around her. "Thinking of when I got transferred." A laser hits the blue dome. "Cool." Another laser hits it and it shatters. "Not cool." Sanne fires an energy beam at a Kankrelat hitting it.

"At least these guys are slow." Skitz hits a Kankrelat destroying it.

"Yeah, not like a Hornet." Sanne had dealt with them and had such a hard time hitting one. She fires another beam hitting a Kankrelat.

Ark is running down the sewers with the cow behind him. "I forgot, is it two rights then a left or two lefts then a right?" He was trying to make it to the Factory but had gotten lost. He turns around and sees the cow open its mouth. "What's that?" Ark sees a white light form in the cow's mouth then it fires a beam of energy at Ark. "Cheater!" Ark dodges the laser blast and runs away.

"Finally got you." Krieger destroys the last Hornet. "Have to get to the others." He runs towards where the others had gone hoping to help them.

"Dante!" While Sanne and Skitz were fighting the Kankrelats a Mega Tank had rolled up. "Get out of the way!" The Mega Tank opens up and charges a blast. It fires when someone jumps and knocks Dante out of the way. "Krieger, good job." Sanne sees Krieger using his shield to block the blast. "Wow, they really don't stop." Krieger is pushed back into the rocks by the laser blast. "Fight him off while we get Dante to the Tower." Sanne turns around and sees Skitz fighting the last two Kankrelats. She screams, firing a laser beam hitting one. "Dante go for the Tower."

"Ok, thank you Krieger." Dante had been caught off guard and would have been destroyed if it wasn't for Krieger. Dante runs to the Tower as Skitz destroys the last Kankrelat.

"No, Krieger!" Krieger's shield snaps in half and is hit by the laser. He is hit but doesn't go back to Earth! "Xana's a lot weaker then I thought he was." Normally it was a one hit send back from a Mega Tank but Krieger stands back up as the Mega Tank prepares to fire again.

Back on Earth Ark runs into a dead end. "Ok this isn't the way." He turns around but the cow is right there. "Sorry I called you a walking burger, how about we go and have a nice salad?" The cow opens its mouth and responds with a laser beam. Ark dodges it but slips and lands on his stomach. The cow opens its mouth again ready to hit him with a laser.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around Dante. "Time to send them back to Earth." He sends the three back to Earth.

"Krieger!" Krieger is on the floor holding his stomach where he had been hit by the Mega Tank. Sanne lifts his shirt and sees a burn across his stomach that has boils and skin split open. "Ok, get back into the Scanner I'll scan you so you're healed." Krieger cringes as he stands up and gets back in the Scanner. Sanne runs over to the elevator and takes it up to the Control Room. She runs over to the control panel and runs the scanning process. She waits about a minute as she hears the elevator move back down then up to Control Room.

"Thanks Sanne." Krieger lifts his shirt showing no scars or burns on his stomach, just a six pack of muscles.

"Wow," Sanne shakes her head. "That's amazing, no wonder my father wants to duplicate this technology." She is stunned by the healing capability. "Skitz, call your brother and see where he is." Skitz gets her phone out and calls Ark.

"Hey, I'm guessing you guys did it." Ark pokes the cow carcass with his foot.

"Yeah, where are you?"

"In the sewers. I had to get away from the hunters."

"Hunters?" Skitz is confused. Hunting of animals was banned in 2018 due to overpopulation making it nearly impossible to fire a rifle without hitting a building or person. The only times the word 'hunter' was used was during a Solanum outbreak.

"They think the cow is a Solanum victim. I made sure the news people didn't see me so I'm not on camera being chased by the cow."

"Ok, good, hard to explain that to Samantha and Jim." Skitz hangs up. "He's fine, they think the dead cow was a Solanum victim."

"We got lucky, until I figure out how to do a return without our parents knowing we can't do one." If they did the Super Computer would be shut off locking Dante inside forever.

"Well, now that the attack is over," Krieger looks at Sanne. "I was coming to ask if you wanted to do some training."

"Sure Krieger, let me get things set away." Sanne starts typing when Dante appears on a screen.

"Turn the computer off!" He seemed frantic.

"What? But then…"

"Some one is coming. They match the description you gave to me of Samantha Morales." He had been looking out of the security cameras to see the world outside of Lyoko when he saw her.

"Oh, dang it, Krieger, take the ladder down and turn it off then get back up here. She will take the elevator so we will take the ladder up and get out of here." Krieger runs to the ladder and goes down two rungs at a time turning the Super Computer off. The others climb up as they hear the elevator running. They wait for Krieger then run and hide inside of the Factory. They wait, and wait, until finally the elevator comes up and Samantha walks off.

"I must be feeling things, it was a Solanum victim." Samantha was so worried she had to check the Super Computer herself. "Not Xana, probably menopause or something." She chuckles. "After all these years to think Xana was able to escape. Sanne you must be getting old and senile."

"Sa…" Krieger puts a hand over Sanne's mouth before she gives their position away. Samantha walks away and leaves the Factory. "She said Sanne, if she had seen us we would be in trouble."

"I don't think she saw you." Krieger gets out of the hiding spot. "Unless you're getting old and senile."

"But, then, what does that mean?" Was Samantha calling herself Sanne? "I, I have to get to my computer and read the rest of those logs." The logs would give her the answer. Krieger starts to stop her but Skitz pulls him away.

"Let her go, it keeps her from going to Samantha." Skitz had been trying to think of a way to keep Sanne from going to Samantha and this was it. "We have to go down and turn the computer back on anyways." Skitz and Krieger go down the ladder and turn it back on. "Well, I'm hungry, I'm going to get something to eat."

"I'm going to the gym if you need me." Krieger starts to walk back to the ladder then stops. "Maybe I should stop at your room and check on Sanne."

"Maybe you should, she found out who her real grandfather was." Krieger stares at her. "Talk to her about it, she needs someone to talk to and she's probably still mad at me for what I did." Skitz goes up the ladder then Krieger taking Skitz's advice and goes to talk to Sanne.

**A/N Zeriam, get a yahoo email address! I can't write an email to you. I tried your email address from your profile and I got errors both times. Anyways, I just pounded this one out since its cold out and I'm not use to the cold.**

**Anyways people, thank you for reading and reviewing, or just reading. No idea when the next episode will come out. And the Solanum Virus is something from the Zombie Survival Guide. A book that acts as though Zombies are real, that attacks actually happen, and that zombies have been captured and studied. It's a great book to read if you want to wake up after dreaming about zombies attacking. And the name of this episode comes from a Chumbawamba Lyric on their Tubthumpin Album.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Code Xana Episode 3: Sewer Rat**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1&2 **

Sanne is reading the last log and diary entry of her father's through tears. She had read about her grandmother, Sanne Grimore Hopper, and what really happened to her. She had read about how Jeremie was planning to quit the group and go to a different school when Aelita was deleted. He had wanted to give up, run away, before he stopped and thought about what to do to get back at Xana. She had read about how the attacks had gotten worse and worse, how the others had been hurt, tortured, nearly killed. Read about attacks that she would have been ready to give up and surrender to Xana after. The worst part was knowing that her parents, her grandparents, all of the Lyoko Gang had lied to her and her friends. She finishes the last line, seeing how her mother was brought back, how the group had gotten years of their lives back. She closes the file and continues to cry. She wishes she had never read them, or turned the computer back on. If she had never known what had really happened would have been better. "Sanne?" Someone knocks on her door.

"Go away." She doesn't want to be bothered. She is torn between being mad at her parents and being scared and being mad at herself. She had read about the attacks, how the group had come close to dieing. Their parents had edited their stories to make it seem like a Disney cartoon but this was worse then anything she could think of. To read about Yumi's back being broken, or Aelita risking her life for her friends, and so much more made her realize how dangerous things were now. She had put her friends in so much danger she wished she'd just kept her big mouth shut. It was her fault Xana had escaped. She had typed the code and freed Xana. She had to do something. She had to help her friends before one of them was killed. Sanne gets up and heads for the Factory.

"Figured I'd find you here." Skitz finds Krieger in the exercise room using the weight bench to bench press after the first day of classes. "Sanne's not here?"

"She was reading whatever from the Super Computer." He gets to fifty and puts the bar back on the rest holds. "Want to hand me those twenty kilo weights?" Skitz hands Krieger the weights and he adds them on. "Why are you looking for us?"

"Well, Sanne told me to stay out of the room and Ark's talking to Mira. I went and got some food and came back and she wasn't in our room so I figured I'd look for her here." Skitz sits down on a different weight bench.

"I can't help you. Try the Factory. She might be keeping Dante _company_." Krieger starts pressing the weights he had just put on.

"Try not to sound too jealous." Krieger nearly breaks something when he loses his grip on the bar. "Kidding." Skitz gets up and leaves Krieger to his workout.

"Dante?" Dante comes up in a screen.

"Yes Sanne?" He sees her face. "Why are your eyes red?"

"I, it's nothing. Have you found a way to do a return to the past making it affect people who have been to Lyoko?" She could do this, if she did one far enough into the past she could blank her friend's memories and keep them safe.

"Not yet. I have been looking and found several programs that do one or the other but not what you want. With your help it will make it easier." He smiles at her. He knew she had been crying, why her eyes was red, and tries to cheer her up. "If you want to help me. Your first day of school was today, right? You must have work to do and be with your friends."

"Its ok Dante the work was easy and you're a friend, aren't you?" She smiles at him feeling better. Without the others it would be harder to fight Xana but they would be safe. That's why she wanted to fight Xana, to keep people safe, and this would make them safe.

Ark and Mira are in his dorm room watching a movie on his computer. "Where did you get such an old movie?"

"My dad likes the old stuff he grew up with. I got the whole series and they get more rude and crude." They laugh at a joke in the movie. "You should see some of the things he made. They have a girl named Sissi in them, someone you know."

"What? I don't know anyone named Sissi."

"Yes you do, she works at this school, wears a suit, and is someone you never want to talk to."

"Wait, Ms. Delmas?" Ark nods. "Wow, I have to see them, after this movie is over."

"Ok, you'll love Natural Grandeur 2. It really brings out the shallowness in Sissi." They continue watching the movie with no idea what was going on in the outside world.

Some construction is going on at a new mall. They had just added a new wing and had to put in the electrical and sewer lines. A cement truck is getting ready to fill in the area around the new sewer line when a street light sparks. A black mist comes out of it and moves for the truck. "What the? The controls must be stuck." The construction worker pulls on the lever to drop the cement but it won't move. "Must have gotten something stuck." He opens the door and goes towards the back of the truck when the truck moves. "Hey, get out of my truck!" He runs to the cab of the truck but it takes off leaving him behind.

"Ok, I know how Samantha was able to blank their memories with the return to the past. I need to find out how to add someone to that list." Sanne and Dante were finally making progress. "Actually, if I did this right maybe I could make Xana forget who he is and he'll stop attacking us!" It was a brilliant plan, if it was possible. Sanne is trying to figure out how her grandmother was able to blank William's, Sissi's, and the real Samantha's memory when the computer beeps. "An attack? Not now I'm really making progress."

"Call your friends. The Tower is in the Forest Sector. I will meet you and them at the Way Tower in the Forest Sector." The screen closes as Dante heads for the Forest Sector.

"Hey Sanne, what's up?" Skitz was on her way to the Factory when she got to the sewer entrance to the Factory and couldn't open it.

"There's an attack, get to the Factory."

"I'll try." Sanne and Skitz hang up. Skitz looks around. "Hmmm, there's probably another one that way." She runs down the sewers looking for another sewer entrance.

"Really? Not now, I'm busy." Ark did not want to leave Mira. "Alright I'm coming. You're worse then my mom when I was younger and it was time for bed." Ark hangs up. "Sorry Mira something came up."

"Like what?" Ark had gotten a call like this before and it made her curious.

"Well, I can't tell you, yet." Ark wasn't sure if the others would let her in and wasn't sure if he wanted her in. She was a cool person and nice looking but he didn't know if he or the others could trust her with a secret like Xana and the Super Computer. Not only that if she joined the group she would be in danger of getting hurt by Xana. Not to mention Skitz's and the others response to letting a new member onto the team who wasn't a child of the original group. "I'll talk to them and see if you can come along next time."

"Why not surprise them and bring me along?" She puts a hand on Ark's. "It couldn't be that bad could it?"

"I can't, not this time. I'll call you when we're done, maybe get some homework done." Ark gets off his bed and runs out of his room.

"This is why you should have left the stupid thing off." Krieger did not want to go to Lyoko. He had completed his homework and was about to get something to eat before going back to the gym.

"I know but you have to come, hurry." Sanne knows he will. He didn't have to like it.

"I'm coming, give me a few minutes." Krieger hangs up and starts running towards the sewer entrance in the park.

Skitz finds another sewer entrance and climbs the ladder. She pushes on the cover and can't move it. "What is up with this?" Krieger and Ark soon discover the problem.

"That's not good." Ark kicks the mound of cement on top of what use to be the sewer entrance. "Maybe we can find the one in the school and take that one."

"Good idea but I don't think we have time to look for it. We can take another entrance outside of the school gates." Krieger and Ark head for the gates.

"Hey, look what I found." Sanne brings up the alarm program. "Now I'll know when someone gets here." She turns it on. "And this must be…" She clicks a program and a screen comes up on the Monitor.

"Deal, or No Deal?" She changes the channel.

"Don't forget to get your pets…" She changes the channel.

"Here we are standing in front of the new wing of the mall where a cement truck was stolen. No one saw who it was and the police believe it was a disgruntled employee. If you see a cement truck with license number…" Sanne turns the program off not finding anything good on.

Krieger and Ark are looking for a sewer entrance but only find piles of cement. "Forget it Ark we'll just run there."

"We got lucky that Jim wasn't at the gates." They take off down the sidewalk for the Factory.

Sanne is looking through more files when she hears a beeping noise. "Cool, it worked." She turns on the security cameras when the beeping stops and a red exclamation point come up. "What did I do?"

"I believe you were doing too much at once. You minimized the last program and I think that takes some power to work. Turn some programs off and it will go away." Dante had made it to the Forest Sector easily through the Way Tower.

"There we go." Sanne turns off all but the Super Scan. "This poor thing, it used to have so much power my dad could run every program at the same time and have power left over."

"Yes, and I am willing to assume Xana was much stronger then." Dante had read the logs and diaries and knew of Xana's past attacks. "Your friends are coming, I'll see you soon." The screen closes as the elevator doors open.

"Sanne, where's Skitz?" Ark was worried about his sister.

"I don't know, she said she was coming though." She smiles at her friends wishing she had been faster. They were all going to Lyoko to fight Xana, if she could delete their memories of the past few days she would. With her work and with Dante helping she will be able to do that. Sanne calls Skitz on her Jcell. "No answer, she must be the target."

Skitz is in the sewers getting more and more frantic. She had gone to nearly a dozen entrances and none of them would open. "Damn it Sanne I'm coming just hold your hovers!" Skitz pushes against a cover as hard as she can, nothing. "Have to find one that opens." She climbs own the ladder and continues her search.

"Ok, I'm starting it now." Sanne runs over to the elevator where Krieger and Ark had been waiting. Krieger pushes the button and the elevator goes down. They run to the Scanners and get in just in time. The doors close and they soon land on Lyoko.

"Hello Sanne, the Tower is to the south of us." Dante stands up. He was sitting in front of the Way Tower waiting for the others.

"I'll lead this time." Krieger gets in front of Dante. "If Xana surprises us you should be protected since we need you to deactivate the Tower."

"Hey, a knight, cool." This is the first time Ark has seen Krieger, and the first time Krieger has seen Ark.

"Uh, thanks, monkey boy." Krieger laughs. "At least you aren't a giant purple cat."

"Shut up!" Ark wants to get Krieger to shut up but he only has claws and his disc, Krieger has a sword and a shield. "That's unfair my best weapons are these," He shows his claws. "And that's it."

"We have to get to the Tower so if you could please go? Your friend, the girl, may be in trouble."

"We're going." Krieger leads the others south looking for the activated Tower.

Skitz is still stuck in the sewers unable to find a cover that moves. Unfortunately for her things were about to get much worse. At the water treatment plant there was about to be an accident. "Stop, stop!" A guard calls out to a cement truck barreling down the entrance path to the water treatment plant but it ignores him.

"Get out of the way!" Another guard yells and the first guard does. The cement truck breaks through the pole not waiting for the pole to go up. It continues towards the water treatment plant when it plows into a wall. Normally the truck would probably be incapacitated but powered by Xana it continues and slams into another wall crashing into a bunch of computers.

"Johnson, hit the emergency shut off!" A man runs over to a panel and smashes the glass before hitting the shut off button.

"What's that noise?" Skitz is pushing against another cover when she hears a roaring noise. She climbs down the ladder and looks in the direction of the noise. "Aaaa!" She sees a wall of water coming down the sewers. She runs away but isn't faster then the water which hits her knocking her over. She is carried by the water hitting the wall then the floor before the water level rises. "Help!" Skitz tries to swim but is disorientated. She is carried by the water trying to stay afloat so she doesn't drown to scared to care about where she would end up.

On Lyoko they have made it to the Tower without being attacked but see why. Two Tarantulas are waiting for them. "This is so unfair!" Ark has his claws to fight with, not exactly what one would want against two Tarantulas.

"Get over it you should have thought about weapons like I did." Krieger takes his sword and Shield out. "Sanne, Ark, you take the one on the left, I'll take the one on the right. Dante you stay back, we need you."

"Ok Krieger, I bet your father took charge like that." Sanne and Ark run towards the Tarantula on the left while Krieger goes after the one on the right.

"Aaaa!" Skitz slams into metal bars as the water finds an escape. Skitz hangs onto the bars as she looks over the edge to see where the water was going. "No, hang on Skitz." The water went down about twelve meters into a very shallow water catch used to keep overflow from escaping and going into the city.

"Whoa!" Krieger had blocked a laser with his shield when it bounced off and nearly hit Ark. "What are you mad at me about?" Ark was on his disc flying around a Tarantula. "Sanne, I'm going to try something, if it works hit him in the Eye!" Ark dives towards the Tarantula dodging lasers. When he gets close he unwraps his tail and wraps it around a leg of the Tarantula. He trips the Tarantula and drags it towards the edge of the platform. "Now!"

"Ok," Sanne screams sending a laser beam at the Tarantula. She misses the Eye but hits it in the back. Ark unwraps his tail from the Tarantula as it falls over the edge.

"That works to." The Tarantula falls into the Digital Sea and explodes. "Krieger you need help?"

"I got it!" Krieger was advancing towards the Tarantula using his shield to block lasers. "This isn't going to work." He wouldn't be able to hit the Eye if he did get close enough to use his sword. "This will." He spins around and throws his shield at the Tarantula while blocking lasers with his sword. The shield hits the Tarantula but not on the Eye. It staggers and gives Krieger his chance to run forward before the Tarantula gets it's footing back and cuts the Eye with his broadsword. The Tarantula is destroyed leaving the way open for Dante. "Go Dante."

"Thank you Krieger." He runs into the Tower. "The Tower is deactivated." He quickly sends the others back to Earth.

"Help!" Skitz is still stuck in the sewers. The water is still flowing as she desperately clings to the bars. "Someone, help…" She is cold, tired, and wet.

"She isn't answering her phone." Sanne had tried to call Skitz but got her voice mail. "I don't know what to do!"

"A return to the past would put her back wherever she was before right?" Krieger is worried and doesn't know what to do either.

"But our parents would know we did one. Dante, do you know a way to…" Sanne is interrupted when her phone rings. "Hello?"

"Help me. I'm trapped in the sewers." Skitz was sitting on the sewer floor after the water had finally subsided. "I don't know where though. It's cold in here, I'm so cold." Skitz is shivering as she talks to Sanne through the phone. "I owe your father a hug. I never knew the Jcells were water proof."

"One of the features my dad added, and GPS. Stay on the line and we'll find you." Sanne starts working on the keyboard when Krieger puts a hand on her shoulder.

"All the covers are still blocked by cement. Unless you find the school's sewer entrance we aren't getting her out."

"Hermitage." That one word gets Krieger to shut up. "Skitz we'll be there in about twenty, maybe thirty minutes." Sanne hangs up. "Come on Ark we need to get your sister."

"Alright, wonder what happened that she can't come on her own."

"I don't know but we can ask her when we find her." Sanne, Ark, and Krieger leave the Factory for the Hermitage. "Ok, be careful, if they hear us and we get caught we'll be in trouble." Sanne and the other two sneak into the Hermitage entrance to the sewers and soon find Skitz.

"Are you ok Sis?" Ark sees Skitz is curled up in a ball soaking wet still and shivering. When he puts a hand on her arm she feels like ice. "Can we get to the Factory Sanne? She needs the Scanners." Sanne leans down to help Skitz up and feels how cold Skitz is.

"Ok, come on Skitz, the Scanners will make you feel better." Sanne, Ark, and Krieger help Skitz to the Hermitage entrance then to the Factory. It had taken almost half an hour and Skitz was still shivering.

"Her hands. I think she's has frostbite or something." Ark helps Skitz into the Scanner. "Ok Sanne, scan her." The doors close and a few seconds later Skitz falls out of it. Ark catches her before she hits the floor. "Skitz, are you feeling better?"

"Don't let me go." Skitz clings to her brother. She had been so cold and now she was dry and warm but it wasn't enough. "So warm, don't let me go."

"I won't Sis but you're ok now. The Scanners even dried your clothes. So, why'd you go for a swim in the sewers?"

"I didn't mean to you idiot. I couldn't get out of the sewers then, and then I heard a roaring noise and the water attacked me." The elevator doors open and Sanne comes off of them.

"Scanners did the trick once again." Krieger looks at Sanne. "That was close. You really need to figure out how to do the return without our parents knowing."

"I need to? Krieger you're part of the group to. I know you know how to work a computer." They had talked online over the years with the others when they were apart.

"I can turn them on and play games or get a split screen on the vidtalk, not run something like what's below us." He sees the look on Sanne's face. "Ok sorry, I would help but I'd probably screw something up."

"It's ok. I don't expect you to work on the computer just like you don't expect me to be a Fourth Don in Judo." Sanne laughs at the joke.

"You could be if you trained more with me." Krieger smiles at Sanne who smiles back. "Well, um, the return thing is important but if you want to take a break we could go to the gym and train some."

"I need to work on it. I've spent too much time reading those damn logs and diaries." Sanne had wanted to keep her friends safe by deleting their memories with a return but knows she can't do that now. Her friends deserved to be a part of this. She needed them and knew that even though it was far more dangerous then what their parents had told them they could handle it. "Could you stay though? I'm going to work on the Super Computer and if Xana senses I'm alone he might attack."

"Ok, I can do most of the basics without equipment anyways."

"Well you two have fun, I'm missing a chance to show Mira how great an actress Ms. Delmas is."

"You're really going to show her dad's old movies?" Skitz rolls her eyes. "When you get expelled by Sissi I'm going to laugh."

"Like Mira would tell her."

"No, but she'd probably tell her friends, who would tell their friends, and you know how that works." Skitz and the others get on the elevator. Sanne and Krieger get off at the Control Room. Ark and Skitz take the elevator the rest of the way up and go their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Code Xana Episode 4: Sissi's Attack**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-3 **

Sanne and Krieger are training in the gym after classes. She was getting better, not that she could get worse since she didn't know much, but was nothing compared to Krieger. "This isn't fair. Maybe you could put both hands behind your back." Sanne couldn't beat Krieger even with one hand behind his back.

"Ok, I'll still win." Krieger puts both hands behind his back. "So why did it take a promise of not stopping until you're done to get you out of your room?" Krieger and the other two were getting worried about Sanne. She had told them what she found out and while it was shocking it didn't affect them like it affected Sanne. They didn't find out they were the grand daughter of the man who created Xana, who had kidnapped his wife to make the computer. To find out her grandmother was the enemy for over two years, and then her mother took over. The stories they heard had been altered so much that the truth seemed like a whole different story.

"I was working on the returns. I was able to get my computer hooked up to the Super Computer so Dante could help me without me having to go to the Super Computer." Krieger reaches out with both hands grabbing Sanne's leg flipping her onto her back. "Hey I thought you weren't going to use your hands!"

"Xana won't follow any rules." Krieger helps Sanne back up. "Are you ok?"

"No." Sanne rubs the leg Krieger had grabbed.

"Oh, sorry, I…" He was reaching out to see if he had hurt her when Sanne takes her chance and flips Krieger over her shoulder. Being the quick thinker that he is he shoots an arm out grabbing a shoulder and flips her with him. They land next to each other on the mat. "Nice try but you have to be quicker then that to get me." He nudges Sanne in the shoulder with his hand. "How about we go back to one hand behind my back rule?"

"No, I can't win. Could you show me more? The basics aren't enough to beat a master," She laughs and sticks her tongue out at him. "Or their ugly kid."

"I haven't even taught you all of the basics." Krieger sits up. "Ok, we'll go with the langkah."

"Langkah?" Sanne sits up.

"Part of the lower body meta movements teaching the use of footwork. Which you really need." They laugh.

"Imagine how much I'd step on your feet if you were trying to teach me to dance."

"The opening dance is next weekend, seems pretty stupid to celebrate going to school." Both get up off the mat and continue training.

Across the campus the Principal was going over a file. "Top score on opening exam, master of Pencak Silat, Jeet Kun Do, Kenpo, and Karate. What is he doing now, what does he do, that can get him expelled." The principal continues through the file when a black mist comes out of an electrical plug. It forms into a blu-ray disc and rolls off the desk. As the Principal goes through the file a noise gets her attention. "What's this?" She picks the disc up. "Security Camera 2?" She reads the label. She pushes a button on her computer, a Peach Computer since she absolutely refused to use a Jeremie product no matter how much better they were, and puts the disc in. A screen comes up on her monitor and it shows, Krieger! "The answer I was looking for." She keeps watching the disc not caring where the disc came from or how it got in her office.

"Ok, see you later Krieger." After training for nearly an hour and a half Sanne goes to the girl's locker room to hear a beeping noise coming from the locker she put her things in. "Xana's attacking. He could have waited for me to leave the locker room, dang it." She turns around and leaves the locker room to find Krieger talking to Jim.

"Ms. Delmas has a video of you doing it!" Jim is very angry and is doing something Sanne had never heard him do, yell. "Come with me young man."

"But I didn't do anything!" Jim grabs Krieger by the arm and he pulls away.

"Krieger don't fight with me! If you admit what you did and tell her where you put the items you stole she might not call the police!"

"Jim, what's going on?" Sanne has a good idea but feigns ignorance.

"I'll tell you later dear. Krieger you're to come with me to Ms. Delmas's office now!"

"But I didn't do anything, I don't care what you have."

"Krieger go with him, its ok." Sanne winks at him hoping he'll get the message.

"Fine, I'll show how this is all a mistake." Krieger leaves the gym with Jim as Sanne gets her phone out.

"Skitz, an attack, Xana did something to get Krieger in trouble." Sanne hangs up before Skitz can answer and calls Ark. "Ark, attack, get to the Factory." Sanne hangs up again before he can answer as she runs for the Factory. She would have to take the gates out since the sewer entrance was still sealed by the cement.

"Hello Krieger, I knew it wouldn't take long for you to get in trouble." Ms. Delmas had already duplicated the disc so the evidence wouldn't just disappear like what had happened when she was young. "Knowing your parents and their wild ways this does not surprise me at all."

"Don't talk about my parents like that trai-" Krieger knew about how Ms. Delmas had turned to Xana for power, even if she didn't remember it. "Liar!"

"Krieger calm down." Jim puts a hand on his shoulder. "I've seen the video, it's you, just tell us where you put the money and anything else you stole."

"I didn't take anything! And what video? How do you know it was me?"

"Fine, I'll show you." Ms. Delmas double clicks an icon on the desktop and a video starts. It shows someone, looks like Krieger, smashing the glass of a store. He climbs through and a few minutes later comes out with three bags. "So what lies are you thinking of to get out of this?"

"Doctored video. I didn't do that so it must be doctored."

"And who have you made mad enough to do this so early in the year? We aren't even done with the first week. Come on, who have you made that mad?" Ms. Delmas can't help but smile as Krieger squirms. He knows who he made mad but can't say the name in front of Jim.

"I, I don't know, you don't seem to like me because of who my parents are." Now Ms. Delmas stares at him. "See Jim? She probably doctored the video…"

"Young man I will not let you accuse me of such a thing in my office at my school on my grounds!" Ms. Delmas screams at Krieger. "You are here by expelled! I am going to call the police while Mr. Morales takes you to your room to get your things!"

"But, but, I, I didn't…" Krieger doesn't know what to say. He had just been expelled for something he didn't do. "Come on Sanne you have to do it." His only hope is that Sanne's work the past couple of days wasn't for nothing. Krieger leaves the office following Jim to his dorm room. "Jim, I didn't do it, you believe me, right?"

"Krieger, the video shows you breaking into the store. What am I to believe, you, or my lying eyes?" Jim is disappointed in Krieger. He was such a nice boy and now he had done this. "I want to believe you but the evidence is against you."

"All she has is a doctored video." Krieger stops professing his innocence as they get to his room.

"Sanne, you didn't need to call Ark, he was with me." Skitz and Ark make it to the Factory where Sanne is waiting for them. "If you hadn't hung up I would have told you we were in practice."

"Sorry, I was in a hurry. Xana did something to get Krieger in trouble, I'm not sure what, but it can't be good."

"In the gym training with him?" Skitz was looking at what Sanne was wearing.

"Yeah, need to be able to fight Xana as best as I can. I know your parents let you guys learn boxing and stuff but my dad always said it was too dangerous. Maybe you guys could come with us next time, teach me what you know or learn what Krieger knows. He says he will always be able to beat you for the same reason his dad could always beat your dad. He kicks, you punch, legs are longer then arms so he can always get you without you getting him."

"You really pay attention to him don't you?" Skitz says in a way that gets Sanne to look at her. "Never mind. Where's the Tower?"

"Ice Sector, Dante is waiting for us." Sanne sets up the Transfer Program and gets on the elevator with the other two. They run to the Scanners and get in them before the doors close. Soon the land in a land of ice where Dante is waiting for them.

"Hello, your friend Krieger must be the target. We need to go west of here then south." Dante starts to run, the others follow him.

"I got it all." Krieger had packed his things. "This is such a crock of…" Jim cuts him off.

"Don't say it Krieger you're already in enough trouble."

"I'm expelled so I don't care about the school's rules." Krieger picks his bags up. "If you noticed I didn't have a large bag of money to pack."

"Krieger the video…" This time Jim is cut off.

"I don't care what that video showed! I didn't do it!" Krieger's yelling gets someone's attention.

"Krieger?" Mira sees Krieger with Mr. Morales and his bags. "What's going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Go to whatever activity you have planned." Jim leads Krieger away back towards Ms. Delmas's office.

"Hold up Ark!" Sanne, Skitz, and Dante are running while Ark plays around on his disc.

"I am, you guys should of thought of giving yourself vehicles."

"We were more concerned about weapons." Skitz gets a shot in on Ark. Ark is still upset that he doesn't have any real weapons while the others do.

"I'll still beat you up any day Skitz." They continue towards the Tower when a laser barely misses Ark. "Hey, what was that?"

"Dragon!" It flies in the air as it readies another laser. "Ark, be careful!"

"I can't really do much now can I without any weapons?" Ark looks at the Dragon. "You guys go, I'll keep him distracted." Ark flies at the Dragon while the others continue towards the Tower. "Whoa!" The Dragon fires six laser one after the other nearly making Ark fall off the disc.

"The police will be here to pick you up soon." Ms. Delmas was smiling like she had just won an award. "If you tell them where you put the money they might make a deal with you."

"I didn't take any money, I never broke into the store, you stupid bitch." Ms. Delmas grabs a paper weight and throws it at Krieger. He ducks and the paper weight smashes through the glass of the office door.

"You will show me respect you little punk!"

"I'm already expelled so what can you do, un-expel me and give me detention? Didn't think that through to well did you? My parents were right, you couldn't act your way out of a bag you stuck up, shallow, lying traitor." Jim leans down to whisper in Krieger's ear

"Krieger, those stories were fake, she didn't really do that. We just had that happen in the story." Jim stands back up when he gets a stare from Ms. Delmas.

"I was a great actress! If I didn't accept the job from my Father some German would have come and sullied the Kadic Academy name. This school was run by my Father, by my grandfather, and by his father! I wasn't about to let some foreigner take over."

"That's your story and you're sticking to it. My mom said you called her a chink even though she's Japanese. You know, if you're going to be racist you should at least know what you hate." Krieger starts to sweat, he was acting big but that was only because he had a slight bit of hope that Sanne could do a return. If she hadn't, if he had pulled her away before she had completed the return program to make their parents and her grandparents affected by it, he would be in a lot of trouble. He may have to go to jail for awhile and if he was in it for so long that a return couldn't go back that far once Sanne modified it… No, she would do it.

"Ms. Delmas, maybe, maybe he didn't do it. Why would he steal? His parents have plenty of money." Jim, listening to Krieger, is reminded of the time Ulrich was before Mr. Delmas being accused of something he didn't do. If Krieger was anything like Ulrich then he might not be guilty. "We should let the police do an investigation before we make any decisions."

"We? I'm the one who makes the decisions. If you want to protect this thief it might give me enough to fire you. Illegal acts after all will break the contract you signed with my Father."

"I was thinking about the school Ms. Delmas, a lawsuit would be bad publicity. You could suspend him until the investigation was over. If, if he is guilty then you can expel him. If he is innocent he comes back and you can get good press for the school. Standing in front of the camera talking about how you had to follow regulations but never believed he would do such a thing shows strong staff student relations that parents like to see."

"Jim, I don't need you anymore, leave." Jim leaves Ms. Delmas's office. "Krieger, you're expelled, but I won't let you disrespect me!" Ms. Delmas gets a belt out. "I will put you in your place!"

"Jealous, of me?" Krieger backs away from Ms. Delmas. "Just because my parents are the owners of a successful magazine company and video series while you're stuck here with kids whose parents make more in a month then you do in a year?" Krieger motions to Ms. Delmas's computer. "Or is it because you hate our parents? You won't even use a Jeremie Product. How does it feel huh? You were popular and good looking when you were young but now you're an old ugly hag."

"Shut up Krieger, you will show me respect!" Ms. Delmas snaps the belt. "My grandfather believed in corporeal punishment and so do I. Get over here and…" Krieger knocks a vase off the shelf next to the door. "You little bastard do you know how much that cost!?" Krieger grabs the door handle and tries to pen it finding it is locked. Ms. Delmas reaches into her pocket and pulls a little black box with three buttons on it. "The best in security. You're trapped until the police get here and hear about how you attacked me."

Sanne, Skitz, and Dante are at a cliff that drops down. To the left is a mound of ice with a hole. "You know how our parents told us about the ice slides?" Skitz nods. "Let's try it." Sanne goes over to the hole and jumps in it. "Weee!" She slides down twisting and turning around corners dropping down and sliding some more.

"Come on Dante." Skitz starts to climb in when he stops her.

"The Tower is that way." He points south, not west, where the tunnel would take Sanne.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"She jumped down before I could. We must hurry, without her." They run south leaving Sanne to herself.

"Whoa!" Sanne shoots out the exit and lands several meters away. "To bad Ark missed it he'd probably love it." She stands up and waits for the other two. When they don't come she gets worried. "Guys?" She waits hoping they'd come out.

"Oh yeah, I'm the best." Ark had defeated the Dragon and is flying west to where the others went. "I'll never be mad at this tail again." His tail is currently wrapped around his waist. He had reached out with it to grab onto the Dragon and swing himself into the air. He had landed on the Dragon and shoved his claws into the Eye. Without his tail he probably would have lost. "Just have to catch up to the others." He continues west when he sees the cliff he flies past it and sees Sanne but not the other two. "Uh oh." He flies down to Sanne. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I went through the tunnel and they never came." Sanne is worried Xana had done something.

"Well, hop on, we'll go through it and see if we find them." Sanne gets on the disc with Ark and they fly up to the tunnel exit and fly through it. When they come out the other side without finding the other two Ark becomes worried also. "Skitz, she'd just go back to Earth, but what about Dante?"

"He'd die." They look around. Nothing but the Digital Sea to the north and Ark had just come from the east. "Maybe they went south." They take off south hoping to find their friends.

"Wait." Dante grabs Skitz's arm. "There is something coming." Dante had sensed something but wasn't sure what it was. They look around when Skitz sees something flying towards them.

"The Dragon, Ark must have lost. No, it's Ark, and Sanne!" When the object got closer she could make out what it was. "He won, he's good." They wait for the two to get to them.

"Sorry it took me so long I had to pick someone up."

"Why didn't you follow me?" Sanne had been concerned.

"Well, I am sorry, you did not give me time to tell you we had to go south." Dante looks at the ground. "Please forgive me I did not mean to cause you concern."

"Ok, no problem. We have a Tower to deactivate." Sanne gets off the disc and continues on foot south for the Tower.

"Stop!" Krieger had grabbed Ms. Delmas's computer and held it up in the air. "Don't you dare!"

"If I destroy this I'm guessing your doctored video gets destroyed to."

"Only if the hard drive is damaged, and I still have the disc it came on." Ms. Delmas is being careful since she had bought the computer with her own money. If she wanted to use school money to buy a computer for work she had to buy a Jeremie Product.

"Put the belt down, tell the police you're sorry but the video was doctored, and this stays intact."

"I will not be blackmailed by some punk! I didn't doctor the video it was sent to me by someone who obviously didn't want to call the police for fear of what you'd do to them. Not me though, I'm not scared."

"With a weapon you're not. You know Pencak Silat, why don't you try hand to hand?" Krieger starts to lower the computer when Ms. Delmas takes a step towards Krieger. He raises it into the air. "Don't make me do it. Sure this thing cost what, two hundred Euros, but the information on it is probably priceless to you."

"Put it down!" Krieger doesn't comply and a stalemate is made. As long as Krieger had the computer Sissi couldn't attack him. If he destroyed the computer he had to make sure to damage the hard drive and find the disc the video was on while Ms. Delmas attacked him with the belt.

"Welcoming committee." The group on Lyoko makes it to the Tower and finds a Mega Tank, two Tarantulas, and a monster they hadn't seen yet. "He must not be using as much energy to do his attack."

"Sanne, is that a Creeper?" Ark wasn't sure but it looked like the description their parents had given.

"Probably, ugly isn't he?" Sanne turns to Dante. "You know what to do." Dante nods and backs away. He didn't fight, he couldn't fight.

"Extend!" Skitz had pointed both clubs down at the ground and is launched in the air. Her clubs couldn't extend as much as her mother's pole could but it is enough to give her a height advantage. She falls down on top of the Mega Tank. She beats on the shell. "Open up."

"Skitz be careful." She turns and sees a Tarantula pointing a arm at her. She flips backwards and the lasers barely miss her. "Sanne, get on, I have an idea." Sanne gets on the disc. Ark takes it up in the air.

"Hey what about me?" Skitz is blocking lasers from the Tarantulas when the Mega Tank opens. "Guys don't forget me!" She runs and dodges the laser blast from the Mega Tank.

"Sanne, fires at them. From up here you have a better chance of hitting the Eye." Ark jumps off and falls towards the ground. When he gets close to the ground he flips and launches himself into the Creeper. He shoves his claws into the Eye of the Creeper. The Creeper is destroyed but this leaves the three more dangerous monsters.

"Do something Sanne!" Skitz was blocking lasers but couldn't get near the monsters to hit them. Sanne screams, hitting a Tarantula in the Eye destroying it. "Good job." Skitz starts walking towards the last Tarantula when the Mega Tank fires. She puts her clubs up and blocks the blast but is being pushed back towards the edge.

"Skitz!" Ark runs over to get her when the last Tarantula tackles him. "Sanne, get Skitz!" Ark fights with the Tarantula staying close enough to make sure it couldn't fire lasers.

"I don't know how to control this thing!" Sanne steps forward hoping it would move. "Skitz!" She is getting closer and closer to the edge. Sanne jumps off the disc and falls towards the ground. She lands hard but gets up. She has to get to Skitz. She is running as fast as she can but sees she would be too late. "No!" Skitz is almost to the edge when someone, not her or Ark, runs over and grabs her arm. They pull her away from the edge and get her out of the way of the blast.

"Dante, thanks." Skitz hugs him.

"It is ok, you have helped me before." He pushes her away. "Your friends need help." She nods and runs over to the Mega Tank. It opens up ready to fire another shot.

"Extend!" She extends the club in her right hand but it isn't able to stretch long enough to hit the Mega Tank in the Eye. She dodges the blast and retracts her club. "Come on, open…" She has a new idea and when the Mega Tank opens she throws her club. Before the Mega Tank can fire the club hits it in the Eye destroying it. She turns to the Tarantula and her brother when she sees Sanne firing a laser. It misses the Eye but knocks the Tarantula over. She throws the club in her left hand at the Tarantula hitting the Eye.

"Ok Dante the road is clear." Ark brushes himself off.

"Ark, there is no dust or dirt on Lyoko." Sanne laughs.

"You don't know, there might have been invisible dust on me." Dante gets to the Tower and deactivates it.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around him as he sends the others back.

"Krieger?" Sanne had called Krieger when she got out of the Scanner. "Are you ok?"

"No, do a return to the past!"

"But, it's not complete." She was close but Krieger had convinced her to take a break. She had found how her grandmother blanked people's memories even after they had gone to Lyoko she just couldn't figure out how to make it affect the original Lyoko Warriors.

"I'm going to be expelled if you don't!" Krieger had seen the police cars through the window of Ms. Delmas's office. "Or be taken to jail."

"It's not ready Krieger. Give me a few hours, a day at most." If she stayed up all night she could get it done by morning she was sure of it.

"I don't have that much time!" Krieger squeezes his phone so hard he crushes it in his hand. "Damn." Some shards had stuck in his hand.

"You're expelled and now the police are here. You know, I might just go and expel your friends. They must have the money since Jim says it wasn't in your room." Sissi laughs a little. "And now I get to add a lawsuit for all the things you've broken and for assaulting me."

"I never touched you." Krieger bunches his hand into a fist. "But if you're going to sue me for it." He walks towards Ms. Delmas.

"Wait, I, stop." Ms. Delmas knows she had gone too far. She could try to fight Krieger off and hope the police made it soon but he could hit her in her face before then. "I'll, I won't sue you for that, just stop!" Krieger does.

"Kid, what did you do?!" An officer walks through the door seeing a student has his principal backed into a corner. The office was a mess, the glass of the door had been broken by something, and a computer lays smashed near a desk that has been turned over.

"Arrest him! He attacked me!" Ms. Delmas runs over to the officer.

"I never touched her." Krieger puts his arms down. "Not that you'll believe me." He walks over to the officers when a white bubble comes up.

"What?" Krieger and Sanne are in the gym. "How, but now they know." Krieger hangs his head in disgust. It was his fault, he could have waited for Sanne to do whatever she needed to get done. But now, the others would know, they would have their lives interrupted by Xana once again.

"No they don't. While I was in here with you Dante continued working on the program. So hopefully we won't be getting phone calls from our parents." Sanne wasn't positive it would work but she couldn't let her friend get expelled. "What happened?"

"Sissi had a video showing me breaking into a store. She called the cops and was expelling me. I had fun destroying her office and calling her names." He smiles at Sanne.

"You're kidding right?" He shakes his head. "What would you have done if the program wasn't ready?"

"Sit in jail for a few hours while you made it work."

"What if I couldn't make it work?"

"I knew you would." Krieger hugs her then let's go. "That was a close one though. How'd you do on Lyoko?"

"Same old, Ark beat a Dragon and a Creeper on his own. Skitz took out a Mega Tank while I took out a Tarantula and helped Ark with another." She looks down at herself. "Well, I set the return to about ten minutes after we started."

"Then why am I tired?"

"The returns don't affect us so it is like adding on a couple hours onto what we already lived." Something that had nearly drove their parent's insane dealing with.

"Well, if you want to keep training we can, I have more then enough energy to watch you fall when going for a basic move of langkah." They laugh.

"No, I'll let you do your work out. I need to put down a log of the attack." Sanne leaves Krieger in the gym and goes to her room to do what Jeremie had done over a hundred times.

Back at Ms. Delmas's office she is rubbing her temples. "Why does my head hurt so much?" She turns her monitor off. "Too much time reading off this damn piece of garbage. I'll find something to get them." She continues to rub her temples as her head pounds.

**A/N I am using Wikipedia and Google for details on Pencak Silat. So the terms and spellings are correct. Also, before anyone asks, Sissi was not possessed by Xana. She has problems, major mental problems. I don't know if I'll go into them deeper in the future or not. It could be from her powers from Xana, not possessed by him directly but the power she had, like human brain isn't meant for that so was warped or something. I don't know, yet. Or she could just be a real, you know what. But I'm thinking it's a residual hatred for the Lyoko Gang from when Xana gave her power. Before you ask why Aelita and Sanne don't have these problems, they were possessed/corrupted by Xana himself. He was able to control the powers, he was the person, while Sissi had the powers but no one but her to control him. The power may have been too much for a human brain and damaged it. And as said she has some residual hatred for the Lyoko Gang because of what she had done with Xana.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Code Xana Episode 5: They Know**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-4 **

Ark and Mira are walking through the woods. He was going to take her to the Hermitage. "You'll like them, Jim is nice, when he isn't working."

"I knew he lived near here but it's weird you know him and his wife so well." They are holding hands as they walk.

"Sanne's GP's are pretty cool. Her grandmother is a great cook. And hopefully she will have what I am looking for." Ark had told Mira so many wild stories of wall climbing, cave crawling, sky diving, and so many other things Mira didn't believe him. Ark knew that some of the vacation pictures were sent out to the former Lyoko members by his parents. If Samantha, who Ark and the new Lyoko members now knew was really Sanne, had some of the pictures he'd win a twenty Euro bet with Mira. "Just don't let them get you alone. They have these wild stories they tell." Ark has to fight not to laugh knowing the stories were real.

"More wild then sky diving and having your first chute not work? Or scuba diving in the Kokomo's and seeing a shark bite a fish in half."

"A lot more." Ark smiles to keep himself from laughing. "I can tell you them, my parents told me the stories time and time again." They get to the Hermitage and Ark knocks on the door. "Hello?" He knocks again. "I know they're home, I saw Jim leave Kadic after work."

"Maybe they went out, to eat, or something."

"Doors unlocked." Ark walks in. "Samantha?! Jim?!" No response. "Well, I think I know where they'd be."

"We're breaking and entering, that's wrong."

"We didn't break anything and they know me." Ark goes into another room and opens a cabinet. He looks through a box and finds a hard covered folder. He opens it up and hits the jackpot. "See? Sky diving, there's my dad." He shows Mira a picture his mom had taken while they were falling to the Earth.

"Wow, hey, he has a purple spot in his hair." She looks at Ark's. "His is bigger."

"Yeah, whatever. Here's us at the Mackinac Bridge, my dad got us permission to bungee jump since it's normally illegal. This got us in Xtreme Sportz Junior." He shows her the picture.

"Dang it, this means you win the bet." She digs some money out of her pocket.

"You can keep it if you go to the opening dance with me." She smiles at him.

"Ok." They put the picture album away and leave. Ark wonders where Samantha and Jim are.

"Ok, turn to the right." Sanne has a pad of paper out and is sketching. She has Dante posing through her monitor. She was wondering what he would look like if he was on Earth and was now taking her chance to find out. "Ok, raise your chin, there." She continues to draw when there is a knock on the door. "Hide!" The screen closes. "Who is it?"

"Sanne, it's me." Krieger opens the door. "Who were you telling to hide?" Krieger closes the door behind him.

"Oh, Dante. I was using him to draw my newest amateur piece." She shows Krieger her progress.

"Well, I'll go then." Krieger starts to make a quick retreat.

"No, what did you want?" Sanne puts the drawing down. "I'll go to the gym and train with you. Hand's starting to get a cramp anyways."

"No, I was just, if you want to we can." Krieger had homework to do, the same as Sanne's, but if she wanted to train he'd do it.

"Need help on homework? You don't have to be embarrassed." Sanne smiles. "I was working on it before but had to take a break. All the numbers start to get mixed up if you keep at it to long."

"Ok, I'll go get my stuff." Krieger goes to his dorm room. After a few minutes Sanne gets worried and calls him.

"No answer. But if Xana was attacking the Super Scan would tell me." She goes to her computer and brings up the Super Scan. "Turned off? But, I didn't do that. Dante?" A screen comes up and he appears. "Did you turn the Super Scan off?"

"No Sanne I did not. I thought I noticed pulsations but the Super Scan did not alert me of an activated Tower so I thought I was imagining things."

"Activating…" Sanne starts the Super Scan back up and it soon finds a Tower. "Not what I needed. I'll call the others and see you in the," She looks at where the Tower was. "Desert Sector."

"I will be waiting at the Way Tower." The screen closes and Sanne turns her computer off. She calls Skitz.

"Attack, he got Krieger already."

"Ok, be at the Factory?"

"Of course, is Ark there?" Sanne was already running down the stairs of the dorm building.

"No, he's off with Mira somewhere. I'll call him." They hang up. Skitz dials her brothers number. "Ark, you know who is attacking."

"You don't have to say you know who." Mira hears Ark.

"You know who? Does your sister not like me or something?" Mira and Skitz had talked in class and didn't think Skitz didn't like her.

"Its not that, it's the thing I have to do." Ark hangs up. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Why can't I come? I thought you said you were going to talk to them about letting me join your group."

"You have no idea what we do. If you did, well, you wouldn't be so eager to join us." Ark hadn't told her the stories, any of them. He knew if he did he'd tell her they were real and being who he was would show her the Factory. "I'll call you when I'm done."

"Ok, bye Ark." She kisses him on the cheek. He runs off towards the school's entrance. The sewers were still covered by cement. The city had started dealing with the vandalism, but not all of the covers were cleaned yet.

In a cold concrete room Krieger wakes up. He looks around and sees two people tied up and gagged. He spits his gag out. "Samantha? Jim?" They don't move. "Xana, oh crap, if they wake up, what will they think?" They had to keep Xana escaping a secret. They couldn't let their parents, or Sanne's grandparents know. They had fought for years and they never would have to fight again. His friends could handle Xana, he was weak, they could beat him again without having to interrupt the lives of their parents.

At the Factory Sanne is waiting for the others to get to the Factory. "Dante, did you find out how the Super Scan got turned off?"

"I believe Xana attacked it first. He used his power to turn it off before he went after your friend Krieger." It was the best Dante could come up with. "Your friends are here." Sanne looks at the alarm system and seconds later it beeps telling her what Dante already knew. "I will see you soon Sanne."

"You're seeing me now." She smiles at him. "I know what you mean. Not exactly in person but it's close enough."

"How is the drawing doing? I would like to see what I would look like on Earth. I have a memory but it is not a nice one."

"What you will look like. I'll get you here sooner or later." Sanne hears the elevator working. "We're on our way." Dante nods and the screen close. Sanne brings up the Transfer Program as the elevator doors open. "Ready guys, in three, two, one." She starts the auto program and runs to the elevator.

"I'm sure Krieger is just fine." Skitz smirks at Sanne.

"What?"

"Nothing Sanne." The elevator doors open and they get in the Scanners seconds before the doors close.

Krieger is trying to get his hands unbound when he sees Samantha starting to move. "Samantha, help. If we get back to back we can untie each other."

"Krieger?" Sanne had spit the gag out and rolls over. "What are you doing here?" She looks around the room. "I, I thought…" Her eyes get wide. "Xana!"

"What? Xana? Look I'm not scared you don't need to tell me one of your stories. I know them all anyways."

"You should be." Sanne rolls back over and bites Jim on the back of the neck. "Get up," She bites him again getting a reaction. "I'm going to roll back over, untie my hands." She does and Jim fumbles with her ropes. Her hands are freed and she unties Jim then Krieger. "We have to find a way to get out of here then get to the computer. If Xana was able to escape the Tower and attack even with the computer off we need to get to Lyoko and get me to the Tower."

"Are you sure we're enough? If Xana is out he would send monsters to Lyoko."

"We can't call the others, I don't have my phone and I doubt he left yours."

"Um, don't worry." The two turn to Krieger.

"I'm sorry you've been caught up in this Krieger but we do have to worry. Those stories, they weren't just stories." Jim stops Samantha from saying anything more. "Jim once we beat Xana we can just do a return to the past but right now we need help. He's the smallest, I think he can fit through the bars. Just give him a boost." Sanne was taking charge ignoring Krieger who had his hand raised.

"Samantha, or should I say, Sanne Hopper?" Samantha stops and put s a hand on her chest.

"What did you call me?"

"We know, they are probably on Lyoko right now with Dante." Krieger smiles but then becomes worried at Samantha's reaction. "Is she alright?"

"How, when I turned the computer off I never, I never thought you kids were responsible." Jim holds onto Samantha. "How did you guys find it? We never told you where the Factory was, or what the code was to unlock the elevator or the computer." Jim now wishes he had told Samantha about finding the computer on.

"Sanne, my Sanne, said her father told her after surgery. He was on pain medication and she got him to tell her."

"Your Sanne?" Samantha raises an eye brow.

"Not you, you are our parents Sanne."

"She deactivates Towers?" Samantha is curious about what the group had done. She could help them, she had to, they were just kids. Maybe she could get to the computer and do a modified return to the past to blank their memories.

"No, Dante does."

"Who's he? We don't have any Dante's at Kadic Academy."

"Xana's kid." Both Jim and Samantha react. "Don't worry he isn't evil. Xana couldn't control him and left him."

"But, Xana, I thought I felt him. I really did then, wait, when I went to the Factory it was turned off."

"Dante warned us you were coming so we turned it back off." Krieger was having fun with letting these two know that the others knew. "Oh, and Sanne, our Sanne, read Jeremie's logs and diaries. We know Jim isn't her real grandfather that Hopper was. Of course we know your real name, and what really happened when…" Sanne cuts him off.

"How long? Did you find it the first day you got here?"

"No, and Xana didn't escape until Sanne figured out how to unlock Dante from the Tower." Krieger puts his arm up when Samantha pulls her hand back like she was going to slap him.

"You idiots! It took them years to defeat Xana!" She puts her hand back down. "His power was enough to kill us all before Jeremie was able to trick him into the Tower. We're doomed, the others, why didn't you come to us?"

"Xana is nothing. I fought him hand to hand and it was a tie." Krieger smiles now seeing the surprise on Sanne's face. "He's mad at you, he said you drained the power of the Super Computer when you did the last return. We've handled him well enough so far. It shouldn't be long until they deactivate the Tower."

On Lyoko it was going to take a little bit longer then planned. The group was headed for the Tower when Xana had sent two Tarantulas and a pack of Hornets. "Ark, tell Dante how to use your disc so he can get to the Tower!" Skitz was blocking lasers with her clubs.

"Yeah, sure, if I have the time." Ark had the disc over his head to block the lasers from the Hornets. "Sanne gets these guys!" As long as they were there he couldn't attack the Tarantulas.

"I'm trying!" She fires laser beams at the Hornets but misses. The Hornets were to fast and agile. "I'm going to try something." Sanne thinks of her attack and concentrates. She wasn't sure if this would work or not but has to try. She opens her mouth and screams. Six beams come out, one hitting a Hornet while the others miss. "Scattershot, can't believe that worked." She had been thinking of what she wanted when she came to Lyoko. An energy attack, like her mom, but she didn't get it exactly how Aelita had it.

"Be careful you almost hit me!" Ark runs towards the Tarantulas while the remaining Hornets shoot at him. "Skitz, jump." She turns around and sees Ark running at her.

"Stupid plan!" She jumps anyways and lands on the disc. She swings her clubs, extending them at the last second, and destroys two Hornets leaving one left.

"Concentrate…" Sanne was trying to prepare another Scattershot. She hears a scream and opens her eyes to see Skitz being devirtualized back to Earth. "No, concentrate." She feels the energy build more and more then fires. Over a dozen laser beams come out destroying the last Hornet and continuing on hitting both Tarantulas. "It worked."

"It wasn't fast enough for Skitz." Ark brings his disc down and shrinks it down to a small disc. He attaches it to his waist then wraps his tail around it. "Dante, we need to get to the Tower."

"I am ready, the Tower is this way." Dante leads the last two members towards the Tower.

"Ouch, that burns." Skitz has burn marks on her skin where the lasers had hit her. "Need to wait for Sanne to get back." Skitz wasn't sure she was capable of scanning herself so sits down on the floor to wait for Sanne.

"Ok, almost, a little more." Krieger is being lifted by Jim to the barred window. He turns sideways and is barely able to slip through. "Don't let go!" He looks down and sees about a forty meter drop. "Ok, I'm going to try something." He crawls the rest of the way through and hangs onto the bars. "There's another window below us, I'm going to try something stupid."

"What?" Sanne and Jim didn't hear what he said."

"Nothing." He eases himself down, holds onto the edge, then lets go. He drops down about six meters when he lands on the window edge below. He lands off balance and starts to fall backwards. "Oh sh…" He reaches out and grabs the edge as he starts to fall. "Pull yourself up, you can do it, you can do it." He wills himself up and reaches out for the bars. He pulls himself the rest of the way up and sees through the window that the room has no door. "Ok, a way out, if not we're screwed." There was no way he could get himself up to the window again.

On Lyoko the three have seen the Tower and the monster guarding it. "Ark, I have an idea." Sanne crouches down behind some rocks. "How do you make the disc work?"

"I just think of what I want it to do and it does it." Ark unwraps his tail and takes the disc off his belt. It expands ready for use.

"Dante, get on it. Me and Ark will charge the Assassin. When he is firing at us you use the disc to get to the Tower." Sanne looks up over the rock. "Ok, on three."

"Wait, one, two, go, or one, two, three go." Sanne stares at Ark. "Well there are two ways to go on three, which one are doing?"

"On three, one, two, three!" Sanne leaps over the rocks and fires laser beams from her mouth while Ark runs at the Assassin.

"This isn't fair I don't have any distance weapons!" Ark dodges lasers while Dante tries to use the disc.

"Sanne, it is not working for me." Dante did what Ark said he did but got no results.

"Ark what's wrong with it!?"

"Nothing! He just has to think up," Suddenly the disc moves up.

"It is connected to Ark, not the person trying to ride it."

"Ark, command the disc to get him to the Tower!" Sanne fires laser beams when she is hit in the leg. She falls forward and rolls a meter. "Ouch, that…" She is hit with more lasers being sent back to Earth.

"Sanne!" Skitz sees a big red burn on Sanne's face where she had been hit. "That looks nasty."

"I can't open my left eye." The burn had sealed her left eye shut. "I need to get to the elevator so I can get to the Control Room." Sanne runs over to the elevator and takes it up.

"A phone, good, I can call them." Krieger, while looking for a way out, finds a phone. He picks it up and holds it to his ear. "Dial tone, ok, 555…" He calls Sanne. "Sanne?"

"Krieger! But how, we didn't deactivate the Tower yet."

"I got out thanks to Jim. You need to do a return, Samantha and Jim were part of the attack."

"It makes Xana stronger, can't you convince them it's a dream?"

"No they know, and Sanne will probably call our parents the second she gets to a phone." Krieger hangs up the phone when he hears a noise. "Hello?" Nothing. "Is anyone out there?" He walks out of the abandoned office and into the hallway.

"Go!" Ark sends the disc with Dante on it into the Tower. "Made it, just…" He is hit with a laser sending him back to Earth.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around him. "Sanne, can you hear me?"

"Yes Dante. I got a call from Krieger. We need to do a return."

"Ok Sanne, thank you for getting me to the Tower." A white bubble comes out and reverses time.

"Come in Krieger." The return had taken them to right before Krieger went to Sanne's room. "Its ok Dante, its just Krieger."

"Just Krieger?"

"I didn't mean it like that. You're not someone who Dante needs to hide from." Dante stares out from a screen on the monitor.

"Well, can you help me with my homework?" Krieger had wanted to ask her something else but hearing he was 'just Krieger' annoyed him.

"Sure, come in. Dante," she turns to her monitor. "I'll finish the drawing later ok?" He nods and the screen closes. Krieger takes his bag off his shoulder and sets it down on the floor.

"I get most of it but like you said before, well, in a few minutes from now the numbers get to you after awhile." They work together on homework until it is finished.

**A/n Zeriam, your answer to the last review you gave, no Sissi is not that ugly. He only called her this because she is shallow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Code Xana Episode 6: Dance To The Rhythm**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-5**

Krieger is in his room annoyed. The gym, and the exercise room, was closed off until the dance that night. The first week had gone by with several Xana attacks but nothing to serious. He had done as many push ups and sit ups as he could but knows they don't work all the muscles in the body. His legs start to hurt. His muscles were use to doing certain things everyday and now they weren't doing them.

Sanne is in her room with Skitz. "What do you think Sanne?" Skitz has a dress on and was seeing what shoes would work with the dress.

"They're shoes? Why do you care so much? You don't even have a date." Sanne has a video she wants to show Skitz.

"Oh come on dances are fun. Drink punch, listen to music, maybe see a cute boy, or another cute boy." She smiles at Sanne. "Come on like you don't have feelings for Krieger, you like him Sanne."

"Of course I like him, he's my friend. If I didn't like him he wouldn't be my friend. Unless I was into some weird sadist thing." Sanne brings a video up on her computer. "Look at what I found."

"Uh uh, you aren't changing the topic." Skitz was determined to get Sanne a date. She knew how Jeremie kept Sanne locked up, with only tutors or the cooks to talk to. Sanne had even complained about not being able to go out and make friends. "Just go and ask Krieger. But first change out of that skirt and top you have to wear something else."

"If, if he wanted to go to the dance he'd go." Sanne turns the volume up on her speakers. "Listen."

"_I found that the longer he is on Lyoko the more control he gets of it. It isn't just more power from the returns, Xana is able to do more on Lyoko while attacking. He was able to send multiple Assassins without weakening his attack. If we don't…"_ Sanne pauses the video.

"If we don't find a way to get him locked in a Tower soon we will have a lot more problems then what shoes to wear to the dance. I think we need to take time training on Lyoko with our powers so we can fight more effectively. Training on Lyoko means less chance of injury and we won't get as tired as quickly." Sanne had been gaining stamina from training with Krieger, using the exercise bike, and was starting to lift weights. She was doing well but still couldn't compare to Krieger or the twins.

"I'll train, if you go to the dance."

"I'm not wasting my time at some stupid dance. Why would you want to celebrate going to school? Besides I can't dance." She never had a reason to learn.

"It's a chance to be with friends, to have fun. If you burn your brain at the computer what would you do? With dancing, slow dancing, all you do is dance to the rhythm, nice and easy." Skitz chooses a pair of black shoes to go with her dress. "I'll let you borrow a dress if you don't have one."

"Skitz, you're a friend, but don't. I need to work on my aiming. Maybe Krieger will know what is more important." Sanne gets her Jcell out and calls Krieger. "Krieger, I figure while everyone is at the dance…"

"Yes."

"Um, ok, I guess you're thinking the same way I am. Meet me at the Factory at eight. Not that you need to work on your fighting skills but you can help me."

"Ok Sanne, see you at eight." They hang up.

"You have fun at the dance Skitz. I'm guessing Ark is going with Mira." When Ark wasn't with them he was with her. He didn't even sit at the same desks or lunch table as they did.

"You're going to waste your time Sanne. Well, at least you're spending time with Krieger." Skitz shakes her head, maybe another day.

"It's not a waste of time. If I can hit what I aim at it will make it that much easier to beat Xana and get Dante to the Tower."

"Is that it?"

"No, maybe I can find other powers. I didn't know about my force bubble or my Scattershot at first."

"No, is that why you aren't going to the dance with Krieger? Because of Dante?"

"Skitz, unlike you I don't care about stuff like that. Especially not now. You have fun. Maybe talk to whoever you see. I am making myself a better Lyoko warrior." Sanne turns her computer off. "I'll let you get ready, unless you need me to help with your hair."

"I can take care of that on my own. Sorry." Skitz knew she got on Sanne's nerves and apologizes.

"Just leave it alone ok? We all have something to deal with but if you want to take a break go ahead. I on the other hand need to train since I'm the weakest link."

"You are not, without you we, I'm not going to try and send people." She could use a computer, and if she took the time learn how to use the Super Computer, but she would rather leave that to Sanne. "Be careful, Xana can attack at anytime."

"You to, he might go after you and Ark while you're at the dance." Sanne leaves the dorm room and goes for a walk. She had about half an hour before she had to go to the Factory. Now that the city had cleaned up the mess Xana had made with the cement truck she could take the sewer path again.

"Alright kids, no lewd behavior, no suggestive dancing, and no alcohol! We had an incident last year with some of the older students but I'm letting you know I will be watching the punch bowl like a hawk. My eyes are government trained and will see anyone make a move for the punch bowl." Jim was giving a speech before letting the students into the gym.

"Government trained?"

"I can't talk about it, secret program." Jim opens the doors and the students pour in. Jim keeps an eye out for his grand daughter's pink hair and who'd she be going to the dance with. When he doesn't see her he doesn't know whether to be concerned or relieved. He searches out one of her friends and finds Skitz standing near a speaker. "Skitz, where's Sanne?!" He has to yell as the music pumps out of the speaker.

"She isn't coming, says dances are stupid!" Skitz bobs her head to the beat, it was a good song, not as good as the one her and Ark had been working on. "I think her and Krieger went somewhere to train since the gym was closed off!"

"What? I'm not closed?!" Jim didn't hear her. When she yells again and he still can't understand her he walks away and she follows.

"Sanne and Krieger are training somewhere since the gym was closed off."

"Oh, well, Jeremie doesn't want her learning martial arts."

"He's not here and he won't know unless you tell him."

"I won't, she's my baby's daughter." Jim smiles but Skitz turns away. Skitz and the others knew Jim wasn't Aelita's father, Sanne's grandfather.

"I'm going to go find someone to dance with." Skitz walks away. A new song comes on as she looks for someone to dance with.

At the Factory Krieger and Sanne are in the Control Room. "Thanks for coming. The others went to that stupid dance. I want to work on my aim, make it easier on us when we go to Lyoko if I can hit something."

"You did just fine last time I was there."

"Not well enough. I found a video, part of my dad's video diary that explains how Xana got better at controlling monsters on Lyoko while he was attacking. He will only get more dangerous and I need all the help I can get." She brings up the Transfer Program when another screen comes up.

"I did not feel pulsations, what is going on?" Dante looks out and sees Sanne and Krieger. "Your friends are in danger?"

"No Dante, I need help and Krieger said he would help me. Stay in the Tower since I can't aim and might hit you."

"Your aim is not that bad Sanne, you were able to hit the Hornets last time." Dante looks at Krieger. "Hello Krieger, you are doing well?"

"Go back to whatever it is you do Dante. We need to train and you would only get in the way."

"You are right. I am of no use in a fight." The screen closes.

"Ok Krieger lets go." Sanne and Krieger get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. They get in the outside Scanners and soon the doors close. They land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector.

"So, how do you want to do this?"

"Could you run around, with your shield up, so I can shoot beams at you?" Krieger nods and gets his shield out. "Go out about ten meters. If I can't hit you then come in closer." Krieger runs around while Sanne fires laser beams.

At the party the teens and tweens are having fun. Jim stayed guard over the punchbowl keeping it safe from any pranksters. The music goes from loud and fast to slow and soft and back again. After the last song though he noticed the new song seemed to be really loud. He walks over to the person controlling the system. "Why is it so loud!?"

"I don't know! It's the same level as the last song!" The DJ sees no problem as the song ends and the next song comes on.

"Sorry!" Krieger had blocked a laser beam from Sanne only to have it bounce off and hit Sanne. "Are you ok?" Sanne is rubbing her leg. He thinks about how stupid it was to hurt her and reaches down to help her up then stops. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Sanne stands up. "Oh, that." They look around not sure what they had felt. "Pulsations? Probably what that is, we need to find Dante, he will know where the Tower is."

"Know how to get a hold of him? Or where he is?" They feel the pulsations again. "It would be easier if you went back to Earth, or I did, and used the Super Scan to find it and warn Dante."

"Hit me, I already lost some points after I hit myself with my own laser." Sanne stands in front of Krieger. "Come on, we don't know how much time we have."

"I, well, are you sure?" Krieger didn't want to hit Sanne.

"Just imagine we're training and you want to make a point about something." Krieger grabs Sanne by the wrist, flips her over, and slams her into the ground. "Ouch."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Krieger helps her up.

"You have to do more damage. Use your sword."

"But, if I do, it will affect you on Earth."

"Which is where I need to go." Sanne grabs Krieger's sword out of the sheath. "Use it."

"Ok, but if you're to hurt to get to the control panel it won't do us any good." Krieger strikes Sanne with his sword sending her back to Earth.

"Ouch." Sanne sees a scar where Krieger had struck her. "Leg hurts to, that one is my fault." She gets to the elevator and goes up to the Control Room. She goes to the control panel, having to stand since the chair was destroyed. "I should have done the return to the past far enough to fix that." She finds the Super Scan. "Dante, activated Tower, Forest Sector." A screen comes up.

"Yes, I tried to contact you but was unable to. Your friend did not come with you?"

"No, he's still in the Ice Sector. Where's the Way Tower from, here." She sends Dante the coordinates.

"He needs to go north. The Way Tower will be on his left."

"Thanks Dante, see you soon." The screen closes and Sanne gets her phone out. "Skitz?! Could you leave the gym?! There's an attack!"

"We can't! Someone's locked the doors! The music keeps getting louder and louder!" People were starting to panic. The music was getting so loud headaches were starting to set in and no one could leave the gym since all the doors were locked by someone.

"That's the attack! Krieger and I will go and deactivate the Tower! Just hold on!" Sanne hangs up. "If I had gone to the dance, or if Krieger had gone, we'd all be trapped there." Sanne starts up the auto Transfer Program and takes the elevator back down to get in the middle Scanner. The doors close and she lands next to Krieger.

"What's the attack? I heard you yelling but couldn't understand what you were saying." Krieger had been worried Sanne was being attacked and was about to send himself back.

"The dance is under attack. I told them it was a waste of time to go to that stupid thing." Sanne looks around. "Dante says the Way Tower is that way, we need to get to the Forest Sector." Sanne starts to run, with Krieger following her.

"Ark!" Skitz pulls Ark away from Mira. "Sanne says Xana is attacking!"

"That's what this is!?" Skitz nods. "They better hurry it keeps getting louder!" People were trying to cover their ears, use anything for ear plugs, but it wasn't enough as the music gets louder and louder.

On Lyoko Krieger and Sanne make it to the Way Tower. "Dante, the dance is under attack, we need to hurry."

"Follow me." They drop off the platform and follow Dante past a platform and get back on at the next one. "We go south. It isn't that far from here." They run south following Dante.

"Do something!" Jim had pulled the cord on the speakers and they still blared music! "It's your equipment shut it off!"

"I can't man I already unplugged everything! Its like something possessed it!" The DJ shows Jim everything is off. "We have to get out!"

"Can't, all the doors seem to be locked!" The music continues to get louder and louder making it almost impossible to hear anything else.

"You were right it was close." They already see the Tower. "No monsters, guess Xana wasn't planning on us already being at the Factory."

"Sanne you had to say something." After Sanne had made her comment two Blocks and a Tarantula appear.

"Sorry. At least we'll get some real practice in." Sanne turns to Dante. "Hide."

"I know." Dante stays back while Sanne and Krieger run forward.

"Bubble." Sanne has a force field come up around her. She runs forward as a laser bounces off the bubble. She gets closer to a Block when the bubble breaks. "Only three hits, I need more." She slides under a ring of fire above her. She opens her mouth and screams at the Block. Her laser beam comes out and hits the Block in the Eye destroying it.

"Good job Sanne." Krieger blocks lasers with his shield as he tries to get close enough to hit the Tarantula. A Block aims at him and fires a freeze ray. "Hey my shield!" Krieger takes his shield off before the freeze beam spreads to him.

"I need to help." Dante would normally stay back but they were in trouble. They had never gone with only two against Xana. "Over here, I am the one you are targeting." Dante waves his arms and the Tarantula turns towards him.

"Dante!" Sanne starts to run towards him when she realizes what he is doing. She opens her mouth and concentrates on her next shot. She feels the energy build up, she has to take her time, one of the things she had learned with Krieger. She fires the shot hitting the Tarantula in the Eye destroying it. "Yes! I did it, I did it, I…" She gets hit by a laser.

"Pay attention Sanne I know you have the money to buy as much as you want." Krieger runs towards the Block with his sword out. The Block spins around a few times then fires a ring of fire. Krieger jumps through the middle. "Come on you got better." The Block fires three fire rings in a row and Krieger goes to jump through them. He finds himself flying through the air and lands close to the Block. "Easy." The Block spins a few times and then fires a freeze ray at Krieger. "Crap!" He went to block with his sword when the freeze ray freezes over his hand and up his arm before he breaks the connection. "Sanne, help." Krieger runs over to Sanne with his arm and sword still frozen.

"Wait for it to break off, should only be about three minutes." Sanne smiles at him. "Who should be paying attention?"

"Just get the Block so Dante can get to the Tower." Sanne nods and runs at the Block. It fires a laser which she dodges. "Bubble." The force field comes up. The Block fires a freeze ray at Sanne. The force field is covered with ice but doesn't fall. "Now I can't see. Um, bubble off?" Nothing happens. She charges a laser beam and shoots it. It breaks the bubble and knocks the ice away. "Where'd it go?" She looks around and sees the Block is going after a disabled Krieger. She concentrates and charges energy in her mouth then opens fire with a Scattershot. The beams hit the Block destroying it.

"Thanks Sanne." Krieger's arm is still frozen. "Dante, your turn." Dante runs to the Tower and deactivates it. "See you on Earth Sanne." He devirtualizes as does Sanne.

"Let me call them." Sanne calls Skitz, no answer. She calls Ark and gets no response. She tries Jim and he to doesn't answer. "I, I don't want to do a return if it's just their Jcell's are turned off. You go to the dance then call me if everything is ok or not. If it isn't I'll do a return."

"Why don't you come with me," She starts to object. "So you aren't here alone with Xana."

"Ok." Sanne and Krieger get on the elevator and head for the gym after going through the sewers.

"Nothing, maybe they canceled the dance after what happened." There was no music and apparently no one in the building. They get to the doors and Krieger opens them to find a horrible scene. There are students and teachers alike on the floor. Some are bleeding from their ears. "Ear drums can only take so much before they burst."

"Ark…" Sanne sees Ark. "He's breathing, barely." Sanne looks for Skitz and sees her in the corner. "Krieger, we need to do a return."

"Ok, to what point though? Try to return us to after class." He laughs at the joke. "But before the dance."

"Why? You plan on going this time?"

"Well, I don't want to go alone…"

"Oh, well, then you and Skitz can go together. She said she would probably meet someone at the dance but I'm sure she wouldn't say no." They get back to the sewer entrance. "You don't need to come with me. I just need to launch a return to the past."

"Fine." Krieger lets Sanne go to the Factory and launch a return to the past.

The school dance goes on, teens dance, except for two. Krieger is sitting in his room wondering what had happened on Lyoko. He thought about jumping really high and he did. Maybe he had gotten the Super Jump his mother had talked about. "Well, I learned something while training." Sanne had no interest in him. "Dante, if we didn't need him to deactivate the Towers I could let a monster…" Krieger stops. Was he really that jealous? "I'm making excuses, she probably doesn't like me period even if Dante wasn't there." He slumps in his chair and sighs. Fighting Xana sucked, school sucked, and the girl he really liked didn't like him back.

Sanne is in her room finishing the drawing of Dante. "What do you think?"

"It's wonderful. I barely remember my time on Earth."

"I'll get you here. It would be easier if we could get Xana trapped in a Tower but he's to smart. I'll have to find another way."

"You will do it Sanne I believe in you." Dante smiles at Sanne.

"Thanks, I hope I can. I'm not as smart as my mom or dad but…" Dante interrupts her.

"You are smarter. It took your parents years to defeat my Father. You'll do it soon." Sanne smiles back at Dante. His words inspire her. She felt inferior to her parents going over the advanced programs they created. She could barely copy them let alone make new ones. She had worked on some but the basics were all she could manage, for now.

**A/N Before anyone says "Hey, this is just like Killer Music" NO! KM was about a song Xana made and put on the internet to hurt anyone who heard it. This is about Xana targeting the dance Xana assumed the whole group would go to and possessing the turn table to blast the music so loud it caused ear drums to burst and other things. Also, this title is a lyric from a song, guess it and um, you'll get it right. Hint, the song was in the movie Young Frankenstein, the movie that the actor who played the monster recently died. Also, with Krieger and his muscles, I am basing it off of my legs. What do I mean? I ride my bike, a lot, and when I can't I have an exercise bike. If I go a couple days without riding a bike my legs start to hurt badly.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Code Xana Episode 7: Senseless Violence**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-6**

Sanne tosses and turns in bed. She is having a nightmare, Xana is attacking and she can't help. Xana has the twins and Krieger in a cage. _"Which one dies first? You choose which one. The first I kill will be quick, the second will be painful, the third, you can not imagine what I will do to them."_ He turns to the three in the cage. "_Who does she love the most? Who does she want to spare pain while letting the others feel pain unlike any other?"_ Xana reaches out towards Krieger…

"Stop!" Sanne wakes up. "Just, just a nightmare." She sees a flashing light. The Super Scan had found an activated Tower! "Wait, it should have woken me up." Sanne realizes something, not only can she not hear the Super Scan, she can't hear herself! "Skitz, Skitz!" She yells, but still can't hear herself. She shakes Skitz when she doesn't wake up.

"What?" Skitz rubs her eyes trying to wake up. "Hey, who turned the lights off?" Skitz looks around, tries to, but can't see.

"Can you hear me?" Sanne is worried that Skitz can't hear either. She sees Skitz's mouth move. "Nod your head if you can hear me." Skitz does. "Ok, so I'm the only one who's deaf. Xana's attack must be targeted at me." Skitz waves her hand in front of her face. "What's wrong?" Skitz's mouth moves but Sanne can't hear her. "I can't hear you, um, type on my computer." Skitz shakes her head and feels around the side of the bed. She finds her back pack and digs through it to find a pen and a piece of paper. She writes down on it. "You can't see? He took my hearing and your sight, the boys!" Sanne gets up and goes to the door when Skitz grabs the back of her shirt. Sanne turns around and Skitz points at her. Sanne looks down. "Oh, yeah, might want to put something more on. You to, if we get to the Factory we can use the Scanners to heal us." Sanne nods. They get dressed and go to the dorm room of Ark and Krieger. Sanne pounds on the door then opens it.

"What's going on? Why didn't you call us?" Krieger yawns and looks at his clock. "If Xana's attacking we need…" He goes to take a step and falls over.

"Krieger, stop, can you see and hear, nod if you can." Krieger does. "Ok, I can't hear and Skitz can't see. Xana activated a Tower, this is the attack, if we get to the Factory we can use the Scanners to heal us.

"I, I can't stand up." Krieger looks at his hand, it is there, but he doesn't feel it. "Skitz, pinch me." She does on the arm. "I didn't feel it. I can't feel anything." Why he had fallen. He didn't know if his foot was on the floor, the muscles in his legs didn't respond because they didn't feel what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Ark had woken up when Krieger fell. "Xana?" His sister nods. "That sucks, tired, want sleep." It was barely five hours after the dance had ended. Ark rolls over. "You guys go." Skitz grabs him by the arm and yanks him out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Get up Ark we need to get to Lyoko." Ark stands up.

"What's the attack?"

"Sanne can't hear, I can't see, Krieger can't feel. Xana stole our senses."

"Really?" Ark lifts his arm and sniffs. "He took my sense of smell then because I didn't pass out from that." He laughs.

"This isn't funny Ark. I, wait, let me try to get up." Krieger pushes himself up and stands. "Ok, I think I…" He tries to take a step forward and falls into Sanne. She catches him. "Sorry Sanne."

"Krieger, she can't hear you." Sanne didn't see what happened but figured she would let him know she didn't hear his apology. Krieger tries to stand again having trouble.

"Ok, if I keep an eye on my feet and go slowly I think I can do this."

"What's going on?" Skitz wasn't sure what was wrong with Krieger or Ark. Skitz hands the piece of paper and pen to Ark. He writes down what was going on.

"Krieger can't feel? Ark has no smell, he stole our senses. Xana messed up. When we go to Lyoko the Scanners will have healed us. We'll be at full force!" Sanne doesn't know she yelled. She is excited though since this would be the first time for all four to be on Lyoko and fighting.

"Quiet Sanne." Ark shakes his head, she couldn't hear. He puts a finger up to his lips.

"Ok, be quiet, I get it." She whispers so quietly no one else hears her. "We need to be very careful, Ms. Delmas has security out to make sure no after party partying is going on. We'll take the basement entrance to the sewers." She turns around when someone tackles her.

"Sorry!" Krieger had tried to take a step but fell forward again. Sanne gets up then tries to help Krieger up. He has to cling to her to stay standing. Ark writes down an idea. "Ok, that should work." Krieger turns to Sanne and points to the paper. She nods. Krieger puts an arm around Sanne's shoulder and Ark's shoulder for support. He takes a step forward and with their help doesn't fall over. Skitz holds onto Sanne's other arm so Sanne can lead her. They sneak out of the dorm building for the main school building. They get in and take the basement entrance to the sewers.

"Be careful, slippery." They make their way slowly through the sewers. "I didn't think about this one." They got to the ladder to go up, but Krieger couldn't make it. "Krieger, maybe, if you hold onto my back, no, that won't work." Ark tries to think of a way to get Krieger up the ladder.

"Krieger, you can do it. Imagine you are, I don't know, holding onto something precious that you can't drop. You won't feel it but if you think it you should be able to climb up the ladder." Sanne hopes this will work. Krieger looks at the ladder then closes his eyes.

"I got it." He reaches out and puts his hand on a rung of the ladder. His hand wraps around it tightly. He looks down at his leg and moves it to the lowest rung. He slowly moves up, then gets stuck.

"Let go Krieger." He didn't know his hand hadn't let go. He looks at his hand and it lets go. He makes his way to the top and pushes the cover off. He climbs up and out laying on the ground next to it. The others climb up, Skitz has some trouble but feels her way up since she can't see. Krieger stands up on his own and takes a step forward.

"I got it." He takes another step forward. They get to the entrance of the Factory. He goes to jump and swing down on the rope when his legs just collapse underneath him. He falls to the Factory floor.

"Krieger!" Sanne jumps and swings down the rope. "Oh God, Krieger, Krieger!" She shakes him. "Wait, he can't feel anything, Krieger!"

"What happened?" Skitz didn't see the fall.

"Krieger fell off the edge, here." Ark had jumped, swung on the rope, and swung back to the platform. He hands Skitz the rope. "Be careful, it looks like we'll have to drag Krieger to the elevator." Skitz slides down the rope slowly while Ark takes another rope down.

"Krieger, please, you're ok, tell me you're ok." Sanne feels a tap on her shoulder. Ark had the piece of paper out and wrote something on it. "You couldn't hear him tell you he was ok if he was, get him to elevator then Scanners." She looks down at Krieger. "Come on Sanne pull it together." She grabs an arm and tries to pick him up but can't. She was still the weakest of the group even though she had been training and working out. Ark bends down and helps Sanne lift Krieger up and carry him to the elevator. The elevator stops at the Control Room. Sanne gets off while the rest continue to head down.

"We got him in one!" Ark yells, and then remembers Sanne can't hear. He looks around trying to think of where the camera was. He waves his arms and points towards the middle Scanner. The doors close and a few seconds later Krieger arrives on Lyoko.

"Whoa!" Krieger falls onto the ground not able to land normally. "Ok, I can do this." He stands up slowly. "Mountain Sector, that's just great." The most dangerous of all the Sectors. "Hey, I wasn't healed, Sanne!" Krieger yells but Sanne is deaf and can't hear him. She doesn't even have the headset on since she wouldn't be able to hear anything anyways.

"Sanne?" A screen comes up and Dante sees her. "You are here, so is Krieger, where are the other two?" Sanne doesn't respond, she doesn't hear him. "Sanne?" She looks up at the screen to make sure the program was ready and sees Dante.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you!" She doesn't mean to yell but doesn't know she is. "We're coming!" Sanne starts the Transfer Program and takes the ladder down to the Scanner Room. She gets in a Scanner as does Ark and Skitz. The doors close and they land on Lyoko.

"I still can't see!" Sanne had told Skitz she'd be healed but wasn't! "Sanne, I can't see, where are we?" Skitz takes a step when Ark grabs her arm. They are in front of the Way Tower in the Mountain Sector.

"We're in the Mountain Sector, sit." Skitz does. "This is bad, Skitz, it's too dangerous for her to go running around since she'll fall over the edge and into the Digital Sea." Ark turns to Sanne. "Can you hear me?" She sees his lips moving but can't hear what he says.

"Guys, I'm still messed up." Krieger takes a step towards them. He had been working on moving while waiting for his friends.

"You are injured?" Dante had come out of the Way Tower.

"No, Xana took our senses. Skitz can't see, I can't feel, and Sanne can't hear a word any of us our saying." Krieger moves his arm to point at Sanne but moves it to much and nearly knocks Ark off of the platform.

"Watch it Krieger!" Ark dodges Krieger's arm. "Ok, I'm the only useful one here. Dante, you got lead. Skitz, stay, I can't risk you stepping off the platform. Krieger, if you need to hang onto Sanne. You can at least distract monsters when we meet them."

"I'll try." Krieger takes a couple of steps over to Sanne trying his best not to trip and fall. "Sanne, well, you can't hear me." Krieger puts an arm around Sanne for support. "I can do this…" They start following Dante and Ark but Krieger falls over. "Ark, leave me behind."

"No, I got an idea." Ark gets his disc out and it expands. "Get on, I'll control it but at least you should be able to keep up." Krieger crawls on the disc and the group continues towards the activated Tower.

Skitz sits in front of the Way Tower bored. She wanted to help but knew she couldn't. She lies back when she hears something. Her immediate response is to try and look around but she can't. "Hello?" She hears another noise. "Guys, did you come back? Just go, I…" She is hit with a laser blast from a Mega Tank. "No fair!" She reaches for her clubs and gets them out. She listens and hears a noise. She throws a club at the noise but is soon hit with another laser blast from the Mega Tank sending her back to Earth.

"Ark be careful! I can't really hang on." Krieger slides around on the disc. "I'd feel safer if you flew me over the pathway and not the Digital Sea!"

"I got you Krieger don't worry." Ark was having fun with Krieger. "Oops."

"Ark!" Krieger slides to one side when Ark uses his psychic connection to the disc to tip it one way.

"I'm just messing with you Krieger you don't have to cry like a baby." Ark laughs and makes the disc tip the other way.

"I'm not crying I'm planning on how to kick you're…" Krieger yells when Ark tips the disc.

"Tarantula!" Sanne yells, not meaning to, but gets Ark's attention.

"I see it, and his friends." Five Kankrelats flank the Tarantula on the right. "Krieger, up for a game of bowling?"

"Wait, fly me over to Dante." Ark controls the disc and puts Krieger next to Dante. "Dante, take my sword and shield, they need help." Dante takes Krieger's sword and shield.

"I'll do my best."

"Krieger, want to go for the Kankrelats or the Tarantula?" Ark decides to let him make the decision.

"What? What are you planning?"

"Don't worry Krieger you won't fall, and if you do I'll catch you." Ark sends Krieger on the disc at the five Kankrelats. He splits the group and takes out the three in the middle. "Ah man, the seven ten split!" The disc stops and Krieger doesn't

"Catch him!" Sanne sees Krieger falling and yells at Ark.

"I am just watch." The disc flies down and catches Krieger. "Now time to take out the rest." Ark guides the disc at the Tarantula and misses when it ducks.

"Ark stop this!" Krieger was able to reach out and grab the edge imagining it was something, someone, he didn't want to let go of. "I'm not a bowling ball!"

"Yes you are." Ark moves the disc at the Kankrelats when the Tarantula opens fire. Krieger is hit, but doesn't feel it. "Hey, meat shield, cool."

"Not funny Ark."

"Don't worry you're my favorite meat shield." Ark moves Krieger away from the Tarantula. "Ok Krieger let's go for the spare." Krieger moves the disc with Krieger on it at the Tarantula aiming low. The Tarantula attempt to jump but Ark pulls the disc up and slams it into the Tarantula. Krieger falls off and lands in front of the Tower. The two Kankrelats move over to Krieger and shoot him until he is devirtualized.

"Hey, Skitz, what happened to you?" Krieger pushes himself off the floor and props himself up against the Scanner he came out of.

"Mega Tank blind sided me." She laughs. "What happened to you?"

"Your idiot brother used me as a meat shield." Krieger looks down and sees burn marks on him. "I can't feel it, probably hurt when they deactivate the Tower."

"Krieger, why didn't you take Sanne to the dance?" The question catches Krieger off guard.

"I, well, she was working on the computer and I didn't want to bother her."

"Lame." Sanne laughs when she hears Krieger make a noise. "Take lessons from Ark, go for it."

"She sees me as 'Just Krieger', and she has a point, we have Xana to deal with." They continue to talk while the others try to get Dante to the Tower.

"Use the shield!" Ark was on his disc flying around the last two Kankrelats when an Assassin virtualizes.

"Dante stay back." Sanne gets in front of Dante and charges a shot in her mouth.

"He gave me the shield and sword for a reason." Dante puts the shield up and walks away from Sanne. She fires a laser beam hitting a Kankrelat.

"Get back here Dante we can't lose you!"

"I can help Sanne." Dante blocks a laser from the Assassin with the shield. "I can distract, destroy them."

"Planning on that Dante." Ark is dodging lasers from the last Kankrelat. "Got you!" He unwraps his tail and sweeps it across the ground as he flies by the Kankrelat. The Kankrelat is caught and thrown off the edge into the Digital Sea. "Now just…" He is hit by a laser from the Assassin and falls off his disc.

"Ark!" Sanne charges a shot and fires at Ark. She hits him but doesn't do enough damage. "Oh God no…" He falls closer to the Digital Sea when a sword goes flying past her head. The sword impales Ark sending him back to Earth just before he lands in the Digital Sea.

"Ark, what happened to you?" Ark falls out of the Scanner. "Ark?"

"That was close." He had seen his reflection in the Digital Sea. He was trying to call his disc to him but Sanne hit him, then the sword speared him distracting him.

"Ark, get your sister to shut up she's driving me insane." Krieger had put his hands over his ears to try and block her out but she just talked louder.

"Why? What is she talking about?"

"Krieger likes Sanne but he's a major lamo." Skitz and Ark laugh. Krieger covers his ears.

"I can't hear you, la la la la."

On Lyoko Dante is hiding behind the Shield as the Assassin fires as many lasers as possible. Sanne fires laser beams back but the Assassin dodges them. "No wonder they hated Assassins." Sanne charges a blast in her mouth, concentrates on building the energy up, and then fires. The beam breaks apart into eight different shots. Two hit the Assassin but miss the Eye. "What the heck is it doing?" The Assassin opens its mouth and a red orb comes out. It floats towards Sanne. "Wait, that, bubble!" She puts the dome up just before the red orb explodes. She is knocked backwards over the edge. She reaches up but misses the edge.

"No!" Dante grabs her arm and pulls her up. "You have to be careful. I do not have another sword to use." Sanne pushes Dante down and is hit with a laser. As she falls backwards she devirtualizes. Dante puts the shield up as the Assassin fires lasers at him.

"Sanne?" Sanne falls out of the Scanner on top of Krieger. "If you're here then Dante deactivated the Tower?" She looks up at Krieger. "Sanne?" Krieger tries to reach up to her but accidentally smacks her. "No, I'm sorry Sanne…" He realizes he can't control his movements because he still can't feel, and she can't hear! She rubs her cheek and looks at Krieger. "I didn't mean that, I, you can't hear me."

"But, Dante, he's alone on Lyoko!" Ark gets up. "One of us has to get back to Lyoko!" He gets Sanne's attention. "Um, wait, I got it." He gets his Jcell out and sends a text message to Sanne.

"I can't, the cool off period is about half an hour." She gets another text message, from Krieger. "What? I can't read this." He had tried to say he was sorry but he couldn't control his fingers well enough to spell it out right.

"I have to get there, I can't let them down." Dante is huddled behind the shield as the Assassin fires more lasers. "If only I had powers! Why don't I? I had them on Earth, I, did horrible things with them but I had them." Dante looks at his hand and concentrates, nothing. "I can take several hits, and if, if I use the shield I might be able to make it." He starts crawling towards the Assassin keeping the shield up. He gets closer to the Assassin when a laser bounces off and hits the Assassin. "Ok, change the angle, you can do this." He bounces lasers off the shield and hits the Assassin again but misses the Eye. "He has been hit multiple times by Sanne and his own lasers. He should be destroyed by now." More lasers bounce off, a random one hitting the Assassin. The Assassin explodes knocking Dante backwards. The shield blocks most of the energy but Dante feels his right shoulder burning. "Ignore this, I must deactivate the Tower." He runs to the Tower.

"Come on Krieger just ask her, right now, she can't hear you. Think of it as practice."

"I'm not going to do anything Ark. She wants to focus on Xana, and Dante, and not concerned with me."

"She talks to Dante because he helps her with the computer and programs. Do you really think they are a future Jeremie and Aelita?" Skitz laughs. "Come on Krieger, I hear her talking to him all the time and she just wants help with the programs."

"Talks to him all the time?" Krieger looks up at the ceiling.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Mean what like that?" They turn to Sanne.

"You can hear!" Skitz waves a hand in front of her face. "I can see!"

"I can move. He must have deactivated the Tower on his own." Krieger stands up. "I'm tired. We're tired, let's go back and get some sleep."

"You all must be tired from dancing."

"Not all of us, Krieger never went."

"What? Krieger, I thought you were going to the dance after the return. If you didn't want to go alone you could have asked Skitz, she went alone." Sanne and the others walk to the elevator and take it up to the Factory floor.

"I didn't feel like going." They take the sewers back to the school when Ark notices something was off.

"Why does it smell like a Hydrocell spill?" He plugs his nose.

"I don't smell anything." Krieger takes a deep breath and becomes light headed.

"Hydrocell, fuel, like what the busses or hover cars use?" Ark nods. "Well I know you can smell it but why here?" Skitz looks around. "The bus garage isn't even on campus."

"I don't feel too good." Krieger sits down in the hallway.

"That's, that's why Xana took your sense of smell. Only about 1 in 300,000 people can smell Hydrocell. It's safe in small quantities but is a poison in large amounts. Xana is trying to kill everyone here!" Skitz turns to Sanne. "What do we do?"

"We have to get back to the Factory and do a return to the past." Sanne starts to leave. "Wake everyone up, even if it's only a few minutes to get to the Factory it could mean the difference between a deep sleep and, not waking up." Sanne continues to run while the others wake the people in the dorm building up.

"Get up!" Ark pounds on a door. "Hydrocell leak!" Ark runs down the hall and starts to pound on the next door while Krieger went down the hall in the opposite direction. Skitz was on the girls' floor waking them up.

"What is going on? Why are you here?" Dante had been warned that someone had come to the Factory but the alarm program.

"Return to the past now!" Sanne activates the return program. The white bubble comes up and reverses time. The Hydrocell leak never happens.

"That was probably close." Ark sniffs the air. "I hate the way Hydrocell smells."

"Are we sure it was only close? We should check, shouldn't we?"

"I guess." Ark looks at the time. "But not now everyone is sleeping and if we wake them up we might get in trouble."

"Ok, later then." Krieger and Ark lay back down on their beds. "I was sleeping, why am I awake after the return?"

"I don't know, ask Sanne, she'd probably know." They both sigh as they wait and try to fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Code Xana Episode 8: Hot Water**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-7**

Sanne and Skitz are arguing in their dorm room. "Why don't you just admit it?" Skitz was trying to help Sanne, as she saw it. Sanne however did not want this 'help'.

"I don't like Dante, or Krieger, that way! I'm too young for that and have more important things to do." Sanne just wanted to get some homework done while it was raining out. Skitz wasn't going to let her though.

"You're thirteen years old, same age as I am, as Krieger and Ark. You expect me to believe you don't think about it?"

"I'm, I'm younger then you and your brother by five months, younger then Krieger by three, so we aren't the same age." Sanne turns to her computer. She brings up a music player.

"No you aren't ignoring me." Skitz turns off Sanne's speakers. "Krieger likes you, as more then friends. He was going to ask you to the dance but you shut him down before he could."

"If he wanted to go he would have asked." Sanne tries to turn her speakers back on but Skitz won't let her.

"You wanted to train on Lyoko, he went with you. After the return he was going to ask you but you said he should go with me before he could ask." Skitz puts a hand on Sanne's shoulder. "You can't let fighting Xana be your entire world. Out parents knew that when they fought Xana and they had to fight a more powerful Xana. You have to have a release even if it is just going to the movies."

"Homework sound like a good release? Or how about dealing with friends who annoy you about something you don't want to do?" Sanne gets her headphones out and puts them on. She plugs them into her speakers and turns the speakers on.

"Its not like you have to get married, look at Ark and Mira. Do you think he's going to get all ga ga over her? No, he just wants someone to hang out with and not worry about Xana." Sanne takes her headphones off and gets up from the desk.

"Since you won't leave me alone I'm leaving." Sanne grabs her book bag and leaves the room.

"She acts like I'm trying to get her hitched to Stalin or something." Skitz sits at the desk. "Well fun time with her is over, homework is a good idea." She gets a math book out when the computer starts to beep. "Activated Tower!" She gets her Jcell out and calls Sanne, she doesn't answer. "Sanne, attack, pick up your phone!"

"Stupid rain." Sanne is running through the rain for the library. Her phone rings and she sees Skitz's number. "Leave me alone." She puts her phone away when she feels something strange. She stops and feels it again. She looks around then screams.

"Yes Ark, I tried, she won't answer her phone. Call her, or have Krieger call her." Skitz hangs up. Her brother was with Mira, no surprise. She goes to head for the sewer entrance when she hears a scream. She looks out her window and sees Sanne is on the ground screaming in pain. "Sanne!" Skitz runs out of the dorm room and down the stairs taking them three at a time. She slams the door open and runs outside into the rain and starts to scream in pain. She gets back into the dorm building. "Holy, wow, it burns." Skitz sees her skin is burned where the rain touched it. "Sanne, she's out there, I need to get her." Skitz looks around and doesn't see anything she can use. She runs back to her room. "Umbrella, anything, there!" She finds a pink umbrella under Sanne's bed and runs back outside to get Sanne.

"Ouch, what the heck is going on?" Mira and Ark are standing in front of the library with the awning over them. Ark had stuck his hand out and had been burned by the rain.

"Ouch, it burns." Mira pulls her hand back.

"You didn't figure out it would hurt after I said ouch?" Ark looks around and sees his sister with Sanne. Skitz is dragging Sanne back towards the dorm building using an umbrella for protection. "Skitz!" He yells and waves his arms. She waves back at him but has to get Sanne into the dorm building. "Mira, stay here, I have to help my sister." Ark closes his eyes, holds his breath, then runs. "Aaaa!" He screams in pain as the rain hits him and burns him but this only gives him motivation to run faster. He gets to Skitz about ten meters in front of the dorm building.

"Are you ok Ark?" Ark helps Skitz get Sanne to the dorm building. They sit down on the floor next to Sanne.

"I'll live." Ark looks at Sanne. "She doesn't look good." Sanne had been burned badly. Any skin exposed is bright red with blisters forming. "You should get her to the showers, warm water, like when…"

"Like when you tried fire walking and burned your feet?" Skitz laughs at the memory. "Ok, you need to change, we need to change." Their clothes had kept the hot water from burning their skin but were wet and hot. "Help me get her up the stairs." Sanne is curled into the fetal position, the human instinct to protect itself.

"I'll get her up the stairs but I'm not helping you get her in the showers Krieger would kill me." Ark laughs, then stops. "Krieger, I don't know where he is." Ark gets his phone out and calls Krieger. "Are you burned yet?"

"Burned? Why would I be burned? Is Xana using fire?"

"No, the rain, its, its like boiling water falling from the sky." Ark looks down at Sanne, no, better not tell Krieger about her. "We're trying to find a way to get to the sewer entrance in the basement of the school."

"Good luck with that. I'm in the gym, where are you?"

"Dorm, we have a bit more distance then you." Ark and Skitz pick Sanne up, Ark grabbing her feet while Skitz hooks her arms under Sanne's shoulders. "I have to go, see you at the Factory."

"Ok, be careful." Krieger hangs up then looks at the doors of the gym. It couldn't be that hot, could it? He goes to the doors and opens them. He sticks a hand out and finds Ark wasn't exaggerating. "Ouch, son of, kutabare ama, baka!" He slips into Japanese, something his mother made sure he knew, as he waves his hand in the air trying to cool it off. "This could be tough." Krieger looks around for something to cover himself with. "Actually, I can get them. That would work." Krieger picks a wrestling mat up and puts it over him. "Enough room for four." He looks at the entrance to the gym. "Not enough room for the mat." He has to figure out how to get the mat out without being burned.

"Much better." Ark had changed out of his wet clothes and into dry ones. "Hope Sanne's ok." Ark gets his phone out and calls his sister, she doesn't answer. "I wonder, do we have to deactivate the Tower? The rain was normal before so Xana only made it hot. If we wait for the rain to stop then Xana's attack will be over." He calls Krieger. "Hey, don't worry about getting over here to much."

"Why?" Krieger was almost to the dorm building after getting out of the gym with the mats.

"I figure if Xana is only making the rain hot then once it stops raining the attack will be over."

"Well I'm in the dorm building so it's a little late for the call."

"Oh, well, come on up then." Ark and Krieger hang up. Krieger goes up stairs to the dorm room. "Hey Krieger, how'd you get here?"

"Used wrestling mats to stay dry." Krieger sits down on his bed. "Where are the others?"

"They're in the showers."

"How do you know that?" Krieger raises an eyebrow.

"Sanne, she was outside when the rain started. Warm water helps keep the burns from getting to bad." Krieger gets off his bed and goes for the door when Ark stops him. "Do you really think you should go running in there?"

"But, if she's, how's your sister?"

"She's fine, she's helping Sanne. When the rain stops we can get to the Factory and put her in a Scanner." Ark looks out the window. "Rain, rain, go away, come back another day…"

It continues to rain, and rain, and rain some more. It's been more then an hour and it is still raining. Skitz helps Sanne to their dorm room after running warm water over her. "Sits down, careful." Sanne sits down on her bed with Skitz's help. "I'm going to call Ark and see what the plan is."

"Hello?" Ark answers his phone.

"Sanne's ok, a little sore but she'll make it to the Factory."

"Are you sure we need to go? Once it stops raining the attack will be over, right? I don't think Xana would have the power to make it rain."

"Maybe, I don't know, Sanne?" Skitz turns to Sanne. "Ark says once it stops raining the attack should be over. Would that happen? Or will Xana make it rain until we deactivate the Tower?"

"I'm not sure. The rain was normal then it got really hot so I don't think Xana made it rain." Sanne closes his eyes and cringes in pain when she leans back. "But he wouldn't be doing this unless it helped him. We have to get to the Factory and deactivate the Tower."

"We need to go to the Factory, I'm not sure how though." Skitz hears Ark talking to Krieger. "What?"

"Krieger has a way to get us to the basement entrance. Meet us in front of the entrance to the dorm buildings." They hang up. "Krieger, we have to go to the Factory."

"Is she ok?" Ark nods. "Let's go." They leave the dorm room and meet the girls down stairs.

"So Krieger what's the plan?" Skitz smiles at him. "She's fine." Skitz chuckles when Krieger looks away. "So, how are we getting to the basement entrance to the sewers?"

"Same way I got over here. I used a wrestling mat and it is big enough for all of us to fit under."

"Oh, Sanne's laying on it right now." They walk over to the entrance and find the mats, with Sanne on top.

"Are you sure she's ok?" Sanne looks over when she hears Krieger.

"I'm fine, nothing the Scanners can't heal." She tries to sit up and has to hold in a scream of pain. "Skitz, help." Skitz extends a hand and helps Sanne up.

"How do we get the Mat out?" Ark looks at the mat, then at the door, they fit like a square peg in a round hole.

"I figured it out." Krieger picks one end up and bends the mat. "Come on guys we have to get to the Factory." The others pick the mat up and bend it so they can get through the doors. They run over to the main school building and get inside. "What about the sewers? If they get flooded we have a long walk with the mat. I don't think they'd miss that would they?"

"Jim would see a giant blue square." Ark and the others get to the basement. "The door, its stuck." He pulls on the handle.

"Ark, are you ok?" Skitz pushes on the handle and the door opens like it should. "Something on your mind?"

"No, just worried about what Xana is planning." Ark did have something on his mind but wasn't going to talk about it yet. They get down the stairs and find the sewers are doing the job, for now. The hot water is mixing with the regular sewer water and making a steamy mess.

"Uh, that's disgusting." Krieger holds his nose. "We really need a better way to get through to the Factory."

"The faster we get there the sooner we can get out of here." Skitz and the others run, Sanne the slowest have to deal with the pain from her earlier injuries.

"There you are, I tried to get a hold of you but I could not connect to your computer." Dante sees Sanne and her wounds. "What has happened to you?"

"Xana's attack, I'm ok though, I wonder why you couldn't get through." Sanne brings up the Transfer Program. "My friends are coming, Forest Sector, the Tower is there." She starts up the Transfer Program. "Transfer Krieger, Transfer Skitz, Transfer Ark, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Ark, and Virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "Ok Dante I'm next." She sets up the auto Transfer Program, and then adds an extra thirty seconds to give her more time to get to the Scanners. She lands on Lyoko next to her friends. "Much better." The pain was gone. She had been healed by the Scanners.

"Where to?" Skitz looks around. "Forest Sector sucks almost as much as the Mountain Sector."

"North of here, please, follow me." Dante leads the way to the activated Tower while Xana's plan advances on Earth.

"The rain is killing the fish and amphibians. They are not able to handle the heat and are dieing." A biologist is showing his data to another scientist.

"The heat is the least of our problems. The dead bodies will decompose quickly in the heated water causing bacteria blooms…" They continue discussing what could very well be the most devastating die off of animals since the Dinosaurs.

"Nice to be here in full strength. We should have no problems with Xana." Ark is on his disc flying between trees. "Woo, look at this." He flips upside down on the disc going between two trees.

"Watch it Ark if you fall into the Digital Sea I'm telling mom and dad you ran off to the circus to be with the bearded lady." They continue when they run into trouble.

"What is that?" There is a group of something they had never seen. "Mantas?" Krieger looks at Sanne. "What do you think Sanne?"

"I'm guessing that's what they are." Sanne charges a beam in her mouth and fires. The three Mantas split up and the beam misses.

"Ark, give me a lift." Ark starts to fly down to get Krieger when he jumps and lands on the disc. "Take me up above the Mantas." Ark and Krieger take off on the disc and get above the Mantas.

"What are you planning Krieger? Something wild, crazy, dangerous, or all of the above?"

"All of the above." Krieger gets his sword out and jumps off the disc. He falls towards a Manta and lands on the back of it. "One down," He shoves his sword into the Eye of the Manta and jumps off landing on the next Manta. "Two down," He strikes this Manta on the Eye then jumps off onto the platform below. "One to go."

"I got him." Skitz runs at the last Manta. "Extend!" She has on club pointed towards the ground. It extends to about four meters launching her into the air. As she gets close to the Manta she extends the other club having it bounce her off a tree. She lands feet first on another tree and jumps off of it dodging lasers and landing on top of the Manta. "Bye bye." She strikes the Manta on the Eye destroying it.

"We still need to make it to the Tower." They continue to run for the activated Tower.

"What's going on?" Mira is on a table in the library. The water had flooded the library. "Ark, I hope he's ok, but why did he leave me behind?" She grabs a chair and puts it on the table to stand on as the boiling water rises even more.

"That's not normal." Jim was going around the campus with an umbrella to make sure no students were caught in the rain when he sees something strange. There seems to be an invisible wall around the Library holding the water in. "Xana? But, that's not possible." He had turned the Super Computer back off, and Samantha had checked it before to make sure it was off after that. He gets his phone out and sends a picture to Samantha. His phone rings a minute later.

"I, I thought I felt Xana, but that isn't possible. He's trapped in the Tower and the Super Computer is off." Sanne didn't like the look of what Jim had sent her. "But it explains why the rain is acting like it is."

"I know, but how, how could he get out?" Jim runs over to the dorm building to get out of the rain. He puts the umbrella down. "Do we go to the Factory?"

"I'll go, if the computers on I'll turn it off." Samantha, formerly known as Sanne Grimore Hopper, takes the sewer entrance next to the Hermitage.

"Dragons!" There are three Dragons flying around the activated Tower. "He keeps sending more and more flying monsters. We need a giant flyswatter." Ark is on his disc wondering what to do.

"We need to get them away from the Tower. Ark, I want you to carry Dante on the disc with you. Skitz, protect Sanne so she can fire at them without being distracted." Krieger was taking charge of the group. "I'll take the one in the middle." Krieger gets his sword and shield out. "Go!" The three groups break up and follow the plan.

"Dante, are you sure you don't have any powers?" Ark, with Dante, is on the disc dodging lasers.

"I have tried and can not produce any energy. I do not know why as I could before, when I was, on Earth." When he had used his powers to kill people. The last return done by the original Lyoko Gang had reversed it but he still remembered what he had done.

"Well then this is a bit more difficult." Ark dodges lasers and tries to find a way to get closer.

"I missed!" Sanne had practiced but the Dragon was too agile.

"Keep it up Sanne you have to get lucky." Skitz is blocking lasers as best she could. The Dragon was firing them as fast as it could making it hard for Skitz to block. "Use your Scattershot!" Skitz had been hit in the leg.

"That's not very reliable." Sanne had one go off and explode before she could fire it during a training session with Krieger. She concentrates, concentrates, then fires. There are seven beams and two hit but miss the Eye.

"Got it in the wing, look at it go." Skitz runs towards where the Dragon was falling towards. "I'm going to destroy you!" She jumps in the air and is shot by three lasers going back to Earth.

"Skitz!" Sanne was trying to do another shot and was waiting for the Dragon to land. "Ok, have to get it." The Dragon is flopping on the ground, one wing works but the other had been damaged. She fires an energy beam and destroys the Dragon. "Have to help the others." She looks around and sees a Dragon. She closes her eyes and concentrates. She was going to take this one out with one hit. She concentrates and feels the energy building and fires. Twelve beams come out and slam into the Dragon.

"Watch where you're firing!" Ark pulls the disc up to block several energy beams. "Hang on Dante." Ark has to grab Dante to keep him from falling off the disc.

"Sorry." There is an explosion, the Dragon was destroyed. "I got it though." There was only one Dragon left. It would not leave the Tower even though Krieger was trying to draw it away.

On Earth things were getting worse. "Help!" Mira had jumped onto a bookshelf when the water got to high for her to stay on the chair. "Please, anyone, help!"

"Someone's in there!" Jim had been trying to find a way to get around the invisible wall being used to hold the water around the library when he hears Mira's cries for help. "Samantha, hurry." She had to do something or whoever was inside would soon be hurt.

"Come on, follow me!" Krieger blocks a laser with his shield and tries to bounce it back at the Dragon but the aim is off.

"Dante, get off the disc, I'm going to do something stupid." Dante gets off and Ark looks around trying to see what the best way to do his plan would be.

On Earth Skitz is sitting on the floor in the Control Room when she hears the elevator running. "Uh oh, did Xana possess someone?" The elevator stops and the doors open.

"Skitz!" Samantha walks off the elevator. "What are you doing? What have you done!?"

"I, we, they're doing fine."

"They? Who is doing fine?"

"Um, Ark, Krieger, Sanne, and Dante."

"Then who is Xana targeting?" Jim had said the water was being trapped around the Library. Who else was part of this?"

"I don't know, they're all on Lyoko."

"What happened to the chair?" Samantha looks around the Control Room, it had been awhile since she had last seen it in its full glory. The Holomap is up and there are cards, profiles on the monitor. "And who is that?" She points at Dante's profile.

"Dante, he, you trapped him there." Samantha's reaction has Skitz scared. "He wasn't possessed by Xana! Xana left him and he's been helping us."

"Xana is targeting someone back at the school. He has them trapped in the Library." Samantha is having a hard time breathing as fear seizes her. "What have you done?"

"Mira? But, she's not in our group. She's friends with Ark but not a member." Samantha pushes Skitz out of the way and finds the headset. She puts it on.

"You idiots what were you thinking!? Who was it that turned the Super Computer back on!?"

"Samantha?" The remaining members look up, except for Dante.

"How could you turn the Super Computer back on! After all the stories we told you, of the attacks, the deaths!"

"You mean the edited stories, Sanne." The younger Sanne has a chance to get some answers. "You sugar coated the stories, I found my dad's logs and diaries. Your real name is Sanne, Sanne Grimore Hopper. And, Franz Hopper was my grandfather! I read about…" The younger Sanne lists off different things that made her mad ignoring the last Dragon.

"You stupid little girl! You have unleashed a danger on this world far worse then any other! Hitler, Pol Pot, Stalin, Bush, they all pale in comparison to Xana! You are mad we didn't tell you the truth? Didn't tell you the details of the pain, the deaths, the horror we went through? You immature snotty brat what the hell were you thinking even looking for the Factory!" They had always made it a story, fiction, why would Sanne look for the Factory in the first place?

"My dad told me where the Factory was."

"Don't lie to me he would never tell you where it was!"

"He had just gotten out of surgery, was on pain medication, and I asked him where it was." Sanne was not paying attention but has gotten the attention of the last Dragon. It flies over and hits her with lasers until she goes back.

"Ark," Krieger looks around and sees Dante but no Ark. "Dante, was he sent back already?"

"No, he said he had a plan." Dante points up and Krieger sees Ark is high in the air.

"What is he doing?" Krieger sees the Dragon out of the corner of his eye and blocks the lasers with his shield while a fight continues on Earth.

"Samantha, Sanne, we have had no problem fighting Xana. He's weak after what you did, that's why we didn't go running to you!"

"You really think you can handle Xana? It took your parents years to beat him yet you think you're going to strut on in and beat Xana? You stupid little brat." Older Sanne smacks Younger Sanne. "I'm going to have to call them to get them back here and clean up this mess! Do you think they have the time to drop everything at work and fight Xana? No! But they will because they have to!"

"No they don't, we've handled Xana just fine! Once we deactivate the Tower everything will be just fine." Younger Sanne rubs her cheek where Older Sanne had smacked her. "That hurt." Older Sanne immediately smacks Younger Sanne again.

"That hurts? Wait until you're shot, or have your arm crushed, or are set upon with acid! Wait until Xana gets bored and decides to torture you! How could you even think about turning the Super Computer back on after what we went through to trap Xana in a Tower?!"

"Dante was in there to and he's innocent! When I released him Xana got out but we've been able to beat Xana!" Older Sanne grabs Younger Sanne by the front of her shirt.

"You put the world in danger to save the bastard child of Xana?" Older Sanne smacks Younger Sanne again. "All those tutors, all that money Jeremie spent on you, it was a waste if you are that stupid!" Older Sanne goes to smack Younger Sanne again when Skitz grabs her arm. "Let go of me!" Older Sanne lets go of Younger Sanne and turns on Skitz. "You stupid little, you, you have no idea what you have done!"

"You don't understand just calm down and let us tell you. Xana is too weak to even possess a human. We'll get him in a Tower and…" Older Sanne backhands Skitz dazing her.

"I understand, I was Xana for over a decade. I fought Xana when he was in my baby, I understand Xana. Don't you dare tell me I don't understand!" Skitz cowers when Older Sanne raises her hand to smack her again.

"Grandma stop it, you can help us but…"

"No, you are going home. You are going to be locked away until you're eighteen then I will make sure Jeremie turns you out into the world with nothing. I won't have some little brat…" Now Younger Sanne interrupts Older Sanne.

"Shut up! I can't believe you're saying this! We didn't tell you or our parents so you wouldn't have to fight Xana! We are going to handle this and put him back! We are going to make it so that our parents don't have to drop everything and leave work! They did it at our age and we can do it to! We have the logs, we have the stories, and we have the knowledge you didn't! They did returns all the time and we know not to do them. We know how to defeat Xana and already have the program to do it!"

"You're not my blood. no one related to me could be this stupid! It took your parents, their parents," Older Sanne points to the monitor with the profiles. "Along with Jim, Samantha Knight, and I to beat Xana. You'll die, and that will be what you deserve! They fought for years, I was trapped by Xana, I killed people!" Older Sanne has tears forming in her eyes. "I lost my Baby once to Franz's insanity then to Xana. I was finally saved only to find out my Baby was controlled by Xana. I fought, I lost her, I fought even harder. Your Father cried himself to sleep and kept asking me why it had to happen. I had no answer and I hated him! I couldn't cry, I was trapped on Lyoko. I couldn't mourn my own daughter's death. Yumi lost her best friend not once but multiple times, one of them to me! Sissi joined Xana when he offered her something she couldn't refuse. Milly and Tamiya were killed just to make new pets for Xana. These were people your parents knew, people they loved. You dare stand there and say you can do something that took them years after having people they loved killed, being tortured, being close to death time and time again!? You would dare think a spoiled little brat like yourself could do anything they did?!" Older Sanne stops and sits down on the floor. "It took us years and now, he's back. You, you have no idea what you've done." Older Sanne starts to cry. She knew her life was over. She would be stuck fighting Xana again. So would Jim, and Aelita, her Baby.

"Sanne?" Dante appears on the monitor. "I have deactivated the Tower." He sees an older version of Sanne on the floor crying. "I, I remember you." He had seen her for only a short time but knew it was the woman who had been used to make the Super Computer. It was the wife of the man who created his father.

"Dante, launch a return to the past."

"What? That will not affect me or your parents. You stupid little…" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

Sanne is back in the dorm room. She folds her arms and buries her face into them. She is crying. "Sanne, I'm sure she didn't mean it." Samantha had called Sanne things Skitz knew she didn't mean. "She had to fight Xana. She was in shock when she found out. How would you react?" Skitz puts an arm around Sanne trying to comfort her. "She didn't mean to hit you or call you names. She didn't know Xana was weak, that we could beat him. She just knew Xana was free and remembered all that had happened when she fought him." Sanne continues to cry. "I know, I know how I would react if more then twenty years from now our kids released Xana. How would you and Krieger react?" Skitz tries to make a joke but Sanne continues to cry. "I'm going to go to the Library and do my homework. Call me if you want to talk, alright?" Skitz rubs Sanne's back hoping for a response. She gets none.

**A/N Man, that would be like being FDR, finally beating the NAZIs, then Hitler pops up in Mexico with a Mexican NAZI army 20 years later! Actually, it would be even worse! FDR was never attacked directly and I don't know if he had kids to clone Hitler and bring him back. Having your life crash because your Grand daughter released the evil She and the others fought, I'd break up. Having the attacks flash before my eyes, seeing the evil hurting my friends, killing someone I loved, I'd be more then a little crazy after hearing he was back.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Code Xana Episode 9: Firestorm**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-8**

Krieger is in the gym, alone, working out. He had tried to get Sanne to come but she was still upset over something and didn't feel like doing anything. At least that's what Skitz said, last Krieger saw Sanne was talking on her computer to Dante. He is using a training dummy Jim had ordered years ago for himself and his martial arts classes. It may not have been as advanced as the one at home but he could still imagine a certain persons face on it. "Why, does she, care about him!" He kicks, then does a palm thrust into the dummy.

"Krieger I don't think Jim would like it if you broke his training dummy." Skitz was looking for Krieger and knew where she would find him. "I need to talk to you about something."

"If it involves a pink haired girl I don't want to hear about it." Krieger continues assaulting the practice dummy.

"Yes you do." Skitz walks towards Krieger. "You didn't hear what Samantha said or know what she did. She freaking snapped!" Skitz grabs Krieger's arm to get his attention. He grabs her arm back and flips her over his shoulder.

"You should know not to touch me when I'm in training mode." He helps Skitz back up. "And like I care what Samantha did? Boo hoo she yelled at Sanne."

"Are you really that messed up over Dante?" Skitz rolls her eyes. "Sanne is burying her nose in Super Computer work to keep what Samantha said out her mind. Samantha doesn't think we can handle Xana and called her names. You should have heard her, I never, never heard Samantha talk like that about anyone."

"What did she call her? What could be so bad that you'd expect me to believe that's why she spends all her time talking to the Digital Jerk."

"It wasn't just what Samantha called her it was how, and when she smacked her I was scared. I tried to stop her and she smacked me! Have you ever seen Samantha hit anyone?"

"Well, no, I guess not."

"Like I said Samantha snapped when she heard about Xana being free. I understand though, our parents spent years fighting Xana and now he's free again. But she remembers a Xana powerful enough to destroy the planet and this one, well, he made rain hot. What kind of an attack is that?" _Now that it was over_…

"Then why doesn't she talk to you? Or me?" They were her friends, Dante was, not a friend but a useful tool. Krieger couldn't see Dante as being human even if he was born from one. Dante was, and always would be to Krieger, a creation of Xana.

"I understand some of the stuff they talk about but then they get into way strange things. Quantum String acting as Boolean that interacts with the Hyper Velocity Combabulator and the canoodle valve, or something." Skitz laughs a little at the joke. "She wants to prove to herself that she can handle and beat Xana and that means someone who can help with the programs and Super Computer."

"I could help her, I know about computers."

"Then go volunteer Krieger." Skitz shakes her head. "I can't believe you are so jealous about Dante. Doesn't Sanne jump at the chance to train with you? Unless she's really messed up over something doesn't she always have time for training and going to the exercise room with you?" Krieger thinks about it.

"Well, that's so she can become a better Lyoko Warrior and fight if Xana targets her on Earth."

"Partially, it is also so she can spend time with you. Why do you think she doesn't come to me or Ark? We know martial arts, boxing, wrestling, some street styles. She doesn't because she doesn't have a huge crush on either one of us but won't admit it. She tries to ignore her feelings by saying we have to focus on Xana and she'll have time for things after we get Xana locked back in a Tower."

"Whatever, I'm 'just' Krieger. If you don't want to spar or anything could you leave me alone?"

"No, Sanne is miserable. You're miserable, talk to her." Krieger ignores her. "Fine, next time you want advice go to Ark." Skitz leaves Krieger in the gym not knowing what was about to happen.

"What's that noise?" Krieger had gone into the exercise room of the gym and hears a hissing noise. He looks around but can't find the source of the noise. "I know I'm not hearing things." He tries to ignore it and gets on the exercise bike. After a few minutes he starts to breathe heavily as he pushes himself. He has the maximum resistance and pushes himself to stay about forty five kilometers an hour. He soon becomes light headed and has to stop. "What's wrong with me?" He stumbles off the bike as he starts to become very dizzy. "No, this, I feel like when the Hydrocell leak was going on." That was it, the hissing noise was a Hydrocell line used for heating! "A leak, a hole, something must be broken. I have to get out." Krieger stumbles out of the exercise room. He gets to the gym doors and escapes. He takes deep breaths of fresh air and walks towards the main school building. When he stops feeling dizzy he starts to run, he had to report the leak. He gets to the entrance and walks in when there is a loud explosion.

"Aaaaa!" Several students scream as a wave of heat hits them. Glass and brick and other building materials fly through the air. Several students are hit with shrapnel. The shockwave from the explosion shatters the glass doors of the main entrance, the windows of the building, and the windows of the dorm building. The explosion continues through the Hydrocell line towards the main container, a four thousand gallon metal canister buried underground. When the fire gets to the tank another explosion happened blasting earth and rock into the air.

"Oh my God!" Skitz is blasted with shattering glass. "Sanne!"

"What was that!?" Sanne had been even closer to the window, sitting at her computer. She pulls a shard of glass from her cheek. Thankfully the glass has missed her eyes but she has several shards sticking out of her skin. "Skitz, are you ok?"

"I don't know." Skitz was sitting far enough away that the glass didn't have the force to pierce her skin. "What was that?"

"I, it, it's not Xana." No activated Tower was found by the Super Scan. "Oh my God…" Sanne looks out the window and sees what is left of a building that used to be the gym. "Where did you say Krieger was?" The shock of the explosion kept Sanne from putting any thoughts together.

"In the gym." Skitz looks out the window and sees what Sanne had seen. "Krieger…" Skitz and Sanne both realize what has happened. Krieger was in the gym, the gym was gone, he was gone.

"No, he, this has to be Xana…" Sanne brings up the Super Scan. "We, we can do a return, but it won't bring him back." Sanne starts to cry.

"Don't, he, maybe he got out." Skitz struggles but can't keep herself from crying. A friend had been killed, not by the enemy, but by something else. "Call him, we don't know if he's, gone." Sanne doesn't stop crying so Skitz gets her phone out and calls Krieger, no answer.

Ark and Mira are scared. There had been a huge explosion that knocked down the far side of the Library. Ark assumed it was Xana attacking and is even more sure of it when the flames seem to go after him. "Mira get out of here!" They run out of the emergency doors of the Library.

"What are you doing?!" Mira sees Ark split off for the woods.

"I have to go somewhere! Just get to the dorms and don't worry about me!" Ark gets his phone out. "Guys, I'm on my way."

"What?" Skitz is still in shock and trying not to break down over Krieger.

"Xana's attacking! Call Sanne, she's…" Skitz interrupts him.

"It isn't Xana, no activated Tower." He hears her crying.

"What's wrong? Break a nail?"

"No, Krieger, he was in the gym, training." Ark stops running and looks back. The gym, it was gone.

"No…" Ark sits down on the ground. "God no, not, no…" They had just lost Krieger to Xana, except his sister said there was no activated Tower. "But, how, how did it happen? If Xana didn't activate a Tower, then, it was an accident?"

"Yes…" Skitz hangs up and continues to cry with Sanne.

Ambulance sirens and fire truck sirens blare as they try to find victims and survivors as the firefighters fight the growing fire. The fire seems to be alive as it seems to flee from the foam firefighters use to put out fires. It was more effective then water and spread farther with the same pressure. "We found another one." Two paramedics find a teenage boy in the entrance of the main school building. He was bleeding from a wound on his head. "He's breathing. It's a miracle, another one found breathing." So far every student and staff member caught in the explosion was only injured. No deaths, no fatalities, after an explosion that measured on the Richter Scale. "Neck brace, and some bandages, we need to stop the bleeding!" Another paramedic comes over with some medical equipment.

"Hello? I have sensed pulses…" Dante had appeared in a screen and sees Sanne and Skitz crying. "What is wrong? Then he is attacking even though I could not find the Tower."

"What? Pulses, but the Super Scan didn't find an activated Tower."

"I have not found the Tower either Skitz. I believe it is in the 5 Sector. What has he done?"

"He, he got Krieger."

"I'm sorry, but, the Tower needs to be deactivated before he harms anyone else. Skitz, Sanne, I can't do it without you." Dante waits a couple of minutes but the girls don't do anything. "I need your help, I am sorry you lost your friend but you will lose more if Xana continues his attack. You need to…" Sanne throws her Jpocket at the flat panel monitor breaking it and knocking it off the desk. "I know you can still hear me, please, before someone else suffers the same fate as your friend."

"I'll go, Sanne, she won't be able to help us." Skitz still had hope that Krieger had left the gym, maybe coming to talk to Sanne. But then why wouldn't he answer his phone? She gets her phone out.

"What?" Ark was still sitting on the ground in the woods when his sister calls him.

"Dante found an activated Tower, we need to deactivate the Tower and do a return to the past."

"Why? Xana already got Krieger."

"Yeah and he might get us next!" Skitz sees the fire burning. The library had caught on fire, the fire had spread to the woods, and the fire seemed to be moving towards a certain place in the woods. "Ark, I'll meet you at the Factory!" Skitz hangs up and calls the Hermitage. "Samantha!"

"What is going on? Are you all ok?" Samantha had felt the ground shake when the explosion happened and had been watching the news shocked by what had happened.

"The fire, it's spreading through the woods. It might reach the Hermitage if it keeps burning!"

"Are you all ok?" Samantha had been too nervous to call Jim or Sanne not wanting to hear bad news.

"I, I just wanted to warn you about the fire." Skitz hangs up on Samantha.

"No, she has to be ok." Samantha calls Sanne. "Honey?" She hears crying. "Sanne, it's you're…"

"Shut up! You were right, I couldn't do it!"

"Sanne, I, do what?" Samantha's memory had been blanked by the modified return to the past and had no idea what Sanne was talking about. She hears a click, Sanne had hung up on her. She calls Jim. "Jim, are they ok? Skitz and Sanne won't tell me what's going on!"

"I'm fine, I'm helping the paramedics. I haven't found them so they are probably ok." Jim had been scared, he didn't know what he would do if he found one of the kids he knew and loved. It was hard enough to pick glass from the bodies of the students he did find but to find ones he had known since they were babies… "Call Krieger, I'll call Ark." They hang up and make the calls. "Ark, are you ok?"

"Jim, I, I have to go." Ark hangs up on Jim.

"Well, at least he answered." Jim helps a paramedic by picking up the other end of a stretcher.

"His voice mail, no, he has to be ok. Probably just got hurt and is going to the hospital." She hangs up and calls Ulrich.

"Hello Samantha, I'm a little busy, if you could call back later I'd be happy to talk." Ulrich was in a meeting going over the expansion of Yumi's and his training videos.

"Ulrich, there's been an explosion at the school."

"A bomb?" Ulrich puts his hand up interrupting the meeting. "Wait, I'm going out to the hallway." Ulrich leaves his office. "What happened?"

"There was a Hydrocell leak. They say there aren't any fatalities but they haven't been able to get to the gym, or what's left of it. I called the kids and Krieger won't answer his phone."

"No, he, he'd be training right now." Ulrich checks the time on a clock in the hallway then does the math for the time difference. He was in the German office of a video company so it was only a couple hours difference. "He'd be in the gym."

"I know, I think Sanne knows he was there, she wouldn't stop crying." Samantha hears Ulrich take a deep breath. "Maybe, maybe he was doing something else, they've been taking kids to the hospital. I'm going there to see if Krieger is there."

"I'm calling Yumi. We'll take the first plane there."

"I'm sure he's in the hospital with minor injuries. The news said the worse was a girl with burns but she'd be ok. Don't panic, I'm, I'm calling Aelita."

"Ok, I'll call Odd after I get a hold of Yumi." They hang up.

"Stay calm, he's fine, he, he's at the hospital. His phone was taken and that's why he doesn't answer it." Samantha keeps telling herself this to make her believe it. She leaves the Hermitage and sees a wall of flames headed for the Hermitage. She turns around and sees another wall of flames, she was surrounded! "It's a firestorm." She looks for a way out and sees one. "Been awhile, hope I can remember my way around." She takes the Hermitage's sewer entrance to the sewers as the flames close in on the Hermitage.

"Dante, if the Tower is in Sector 5 then we need the Transporter. I don't know how to set it up."

"I will Transfer you directly to the edge. I am close to the edge in the Desert Sector. Xana is to preoccupied with his attack to be concerned about us." Dante had been careful at first but when no monsters attacked he ran as fast as he could to the Tower closest to the edge.

"Ok, we're coming." Skitz and Ark take the elevator down to the Scanners and get in. The Scanner doors close and they soon find themselves on Lyoko in the Desert Sector. "How are we getting to Sector 5?" Skitz looks around and sees Dante running towards her. "Dante, how are we getting to Sector 5?"

"The Transporter is coming soon." They stand at the edge of the Sector when a round white orb with a blue Xana Symbol comes and captures them.

"Aaaaa!" The three were not sure this was supposed to happen. When the Transporter gets them to Sector 5 Ark and Skitz hold their stomachs. "I don't feel too good."

"Same here Skitz." The room stops spinning and a door opens.

"We have to hit the switch then find the Tower." Dante leads the two into the first room. "I do not know were to go or even what to look for."

"Don't look at me." Ark puts his hands up. "I have no idea what to look for."

"We need to go to the next room." They run and find a passage way. They run through it and find a room with five Creepers.

"I'm willing to bet this room has the switch." Ark gets his disc out and jumps on it. "Skitz keep Dante safe, I'm looking for the Switch." Ark flies around the room as the Creepers fire lasers. His disc blocks the lasers while Skitz uses her clubs to block the lasers being fired at her.

"I can't sense it, this Sector is unlike the other four." Dante had tried to help the only way he knew how, sense Towers.

"We'll find it, hey, that looks different." Ark sees something on the wall near the ceiling. "Hope that's the switch." He flies up to something sticking out and pushes it. When he does the room changed and a new door opens. "Cool."

"Ark, a little help!" Skitz was still blocking lasers from the Creepers.

"I'm coming, hold on." Ark flies down from behind two Creepers and slams into them disc first. A third Creeper turns and fires on Ark who does a back flip to dodge it.

"Got ya!" Skitz ran forward while Ark distracted the Creepers and destroyed the two Creepers Ark had hit. She turns and blocks a laser from a fourth Creeper. "Ark!"

"I'm trying!" Ark jumps off his disc and shoves his claws into the Eye of the third Creeper destroying it. He uses his psychic connection to the disc to bring it and hit the fourth Creeper destroying it.

"Wait, I counted five Creepers the first time." Skitz looks around and sees the fifth Creeper crawling along the wall above Dante. "Dante, duck!" He drops to the floor as lasers fly above him. Skitz runs and uses Dante's back as a spring board to get up in the air and destroy the last Creeper. "Ok, let's find that Tower now." They run through the passage and find a new room but no Tower.

"We have to find that Tower." Ark was hoping somehow Krieger had made it and that if they did a return to the past they would be able to heal his injuries. The explosion was big enough to destroy the wall of the library but maybe… There had to be hope. "We should take a left leaving a mark until we find a mark and turn right." They go left and find another room.

"Go right." The three on Lyoko look up in surprise.

"Sanne?"

"Go right, then go past that room and take a left." Sanne had made it to the Factory after the dorm building was evacuated. She didn't want to stay at the school with the reporters and the paramedics and the chaos.

"Ok, we hear you." The three on Lyoko follow Sanne's directions and find the Tower guarded by more Creepers. "Ark, protect Dante."

"Skitz don't do anything dangerous. We, we already lost Krieger."

"I won't do anything Mom and Dad wouldn't do." Skitz gets her clubs out.

"Like that's supposed to make me feel better?" Ark stays with Dante as Skitz walks towards a group of four Creepers.

Back on Earth a young male patient is in the operating room. His head wound has caused swelling in the brain and they must do something to relieve the pressure if they wanted to keep him alive. "Scalpel, cut, towel." A surgeon has cut the skull open but the pressure is still too much. "Spreaders, insert." He gives quick one word commands to make sure there is no confusion. The machine starts to beep, the heart rate was dropping fast. "30ccs…" He does his best to keep the child alive but there is only so much a human could do.

"Back off ugly." Skitz kicks a Creeper away as she wrestles with another one. She had destroyed one but the other three were ganging up on her.

"Dante, keep an eye out, I have to help Skitz." Ark gets on his disc and flies towards the mayhem. He uses his tail and catches a Creeper with it. He drags the Creeper away from his sister and slams it into the far wall. The Creeper is dazed but not beaten. It fires lasers at Ark who uses the disc as a shield.

"I got them Ark just keep Dante safe!" Skitz hits a Creeper with a club on the Eye destroying it.

"He's safe!" Ark, on the disc, drops down towards the Creeper he had dragged away and slams the disc into the Creeper destroying it. "You having fun there Sis?" Skitz and the last Creeper are circling each other waiting for the opportunity to attack the other.

"Barrels of it. More fun then a barrel of monkeys." Skitz laughs as her joke gets to Ark.

"I'm not a monkey!" Ark wraps his tail around his waist. "You deal with the Creeper I'm getting Dante to the Tower." Ark turns around to see a giant octopus floating behind Dante. "Dante!" Ark flies at the monster aiming for the Eye. A tentacle comes up and knocks him off of the Disc. The monster floats after Dante who is running away. Ark gets up and runs after the monster. "I have to stop him!" Ark runs as fast as he can but won't get there in time.

"That's, that's the Scypo, Zippo, whatever our parents called it." Skitz lunges at the Creeper getting hit with a laser but hitting the Creeper with a club destroying it.

"The Schipizoa, what is it doing here?" Dante is running for the Tower when the Schipizoa catches him.

"No!" Ark is still to far away. "Need to go faster…" He sprints forward faster then normal. "Whoa, was that Super Sprint?" Ark shakes his head no time to think about it. Now he needs to jump on top of the Schipizoa but even with Lyoko physics he wouldn't make it. He stops and looks around then gets an idea. He runs at the Scyphozoa and unwraps his tail. He moves his tail between his legs then uses it like a pole to launch himself into the air. He lands on top of the Schipizoa. "Where's the Eye, there!" He reaches out with his claws when a laser hits him. Xana had sent more Creepers! "No, Dante!" Ark is hit again being knocked off the Schipizoa.

"I got him!" Skitz uses the blades coming out of her elbows to cut the tentacles of the Schipizoa freeing Dante. Dante gets up and runs away as fast as he can for the Tower.

"I'm getting you out of there." Sanne had seen her friends lose life points and saw that the Schipizoa was still in the room. It might go after her friends now that Dante had made it into the Tower.

"Ouch, man, that burns." Ark rubs his back where he had been hit by lasers from the Creepers. "I must have been hit four, five times, how much damage do the lasers do?"

"Ten for each hit. Xana and his monsters are a lot weaker then when our parents fought them." But Xana had never killed one of them. He had killed others, and got William, but William wasn't a member of the group until after he died. Aelita had been lost when Lyoko itself deleted her but that wasn't Xana. Even as weak as he was he was able to kill one of the members. "Good job Dante, return to the past now." The white bubble comes out.

Skitz, Ark, and Sanne run to the gym. They throw the doors open and find… No one in the gym. "No, he has to be here!" They run over to the doors leading to the exercise room. "No, Krieger, but, if, his body would be here." Sanne sits down on a weight bench. "What did he do?"

"Don't cry yet Sanne." Ark gets his phone out and calls Krieger, no response. "Oh crap." He hangs up and puts his phone away. "Maybe, maybe he was tired after training and took a nap."

"No, I failed, we, we have to call our parents. We have to tell them what happened." They had agreed, if they ever lost someone, if Xana ever killed, they would call their parents.

"What happened?" Krieger walks into the exercise room after taking a shower. He had forgotten his water bottle and was going to get it when he heard someone in the exercise room.

"Krieger!" Sanne, Skitz, and even Ark get up and hug him hard.

"Xana?" Krieger is able to get away from the three who are acting strangely.

"No, you, you don't remember?" Sanne hugs him again to make sure he was really there.

"I was in the gym. I left then heard something loud before something hit me in the head." Krieger rubs the back of his head, no lump, no mark, the return had fixed him.

"Here we are crying over him and he thinks we're Xana." Ark smacks Krieger on the back. "Man you have no idea how freaked out we were."

"About what? What happened?" The three tell Krieger what happened. "Wow that was close, if, if Xana hadn't used the Hydrocell in a previous attack I wouldn't have known why I was getting lightheaded."

"I'll take luck over skill any day." Ark laughs. "I have to go help Mira with her homework. She went to a public school before coming here. It's amazing anyone from a public school can walk and chew gum. She wasn't even on Imaginary Numbers and Shapes at her old school."

"That's sad. Speaking of homework, I have to get back to mine." Skitz leaves with Ark and they go separate ways.

"Well, I was about ready to go do homework, but if you want to train or something…" Krieger grabs his water bottle and takes a drink.

"No, I need to work on the Super Computer. We almost lost you. If I had found something, got something to work, discovered something my father buried it might not have happened." Sanne leaves for her room.

"Want help?"

"I, maybe a fresh set of eyes would help. I have most of the things I've gone over on my Jpocket. If you want you can look it over again. If I missed anything you should find it."

"Ok, what am I looking for?" Sanne stares at him. "That was a joke. We need to find what ever program your dad used to lock Xana in the Tower, right?" Sanne nods. "Anything else?"

"Wouldn't hurt to find the vehicle programs. I've looked and can't find them anywhere."

"Ok, if I find them do I get a prize?"

"You can get the Overbike. I bet it's faster then that disc Ark uses." They laugh a little. They go to Sanne's room and work together to find the programs they needed to fight Xana.


	11. Chapter 11

**Code Xana Episode 10: Props**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-9**

"Moron, it is 'Too be with the', not thee!" A man yells at an actor. The play was to be opening in two nights and the lead was having problems with his lines. "You're playing the actor who tries to protect the others from Jason Vorhees. If you can't even get the opening lines right I'll fire you and let the backup take your place."

"I was a serious actor, I've done Shakespeare, and this drivel is below me."

"Fine, you can try paying your rent with Shakespeare when you find a director willing to work with you! Peter, you're on, know your lines?"

"Yes Mr. Robertson."

"Bleh, you go with, with this? This play will flop I assure you!" He leaves the stage for his dressing room. "They will rue the day they angered me! I'll make sure of it. I'll steal that damn Jason prop." His idea is a great one and someone else decides it's a great idea. A black mist comes out of a stage light and floats into the props closet. Soon a six foot eight animatronics with a hockey mask and machete breaks through the door.

"Hey, who turned the Jason prop on?" A stagehand walks towards the Jason prop when it does something it wasn't programmed to do, talk.

"_Leave me alone if you want to live." _The stagehand backs away as the Jason prop breaks through the next door.

"What was that racket?" The director comes and finds a bunch of broken wood on the floor. "What did you do?"

"I, I didn't, the Jason prop…" The man is stunned. The Jason prop could only walk and swing its arms. Yet it spoke, it kicked through a door, something the prop was incapable of doing.

Several kilometers away four teens are in class. "Art is as old as humanity. From cave paintings and beating with sticks to tribal dancing. Art is visual, it is verbal, it is physical." The art teacher was introducing a new section, Art through the Ages. "More recently it is movies and holographic films. A romantic film and a horror film are both art even if they are nothing alike. Romance plays on the hearts emotions while horror plays on the imaginations emotions. Right now a classic horror film is being made into a play, the director has mixed The Tempest and a slasher film to create a new art." A student raises there hand. "Yes?"

"You're talking about Jack Robertson's Friday the Thirteenth Part XXVIII. It isn't a movie made into a play it's a movie series being continued in a play."

"Yes, you are correct." The class continues when Sanne hears a beeping noise.

"No, not now, not in class." The Super Scan had found an activated Tower and her Jpocket was making sure she knew. "Skitz," She nudges Skitz to wake her up. "Activated Tower."

"Really?" Skitz yawns then raises her hand. "Sir, I don't feel too good, can I go to the infirmary?"

"Yes Skitz."

"I might need someone to come with me, my head is spinning." Skitz nudges Sanne now.

"I'll go with her."

"I will to, if she passes out you won't be able to carry her." Krieger had heard Sanne and went along. Ark however was busy with Mira and oblivious to the class or what was going on. They leave the classroom and Sanne gets her Jcell out to text message Ark.

"He says he can't leave, Mira would be suspicious."

"I'm sure that's what he's worried about." Skitz rolls her eyes. "Lets get going before whatever Xana is doing succeeds." They head for the basement sewer entrance.

"Hey, this isn't Halloween." Jim sees someone dressed up as a bad slasher film monster. "I said, hey, stop!" Jim goes to stop the person when they knock him down easily. "Ouch, man, that felt like metal." Jim gets up and chases after the man, machine, whatever it was.

"_Jim, you are not my target, anymore."_ The prop sticks its hand out and blasts Jim with an energy bolt. "_Stay, I have some children to punish." _The prop continues on into the school.

"Man, I can't get away." Ark turns his Jcell off.

"What is it? Your friends are calling you aren't they?" Mira, sitting next to Ark, is curious.

"My sister, they're telling me how she's doing." Ark doesn't look at Mira so she can't see he is lying.

"Oh, she didn't look that bad to me." Mira had been curious for awhile where Ark was always running off to. She knew his sister and their friends were involved in something but Ark wouldn't tell her what.

"I don't know what's wrong with her either." Ark looks out the window and sees something strange. "Mira, am I seeing things?" He points out the window and Mira sees what he sees.

"Jason?" They were speaking about the new Friday the 13th play and now they were seeing Jason. "I'm dreaming."

"Glad to hear I'm in your dreams but I don't think we're dreaming." And now Ark knew what the attack was. It had to be Xana doing something. No way would Jason appear like this. Ark turns his phone back on and messages his friends.

"Hey, Ark says he knows what the attack is, wait, what?" Skitz texts her brother back and waits for his response. "He's not lying. Jason freaking Vorhees is outside the classroom. Ok…" Skitz texts Ark and gets a response. "He says he'll try to get out of class, call him and say I'm really sick and asking for him since he is the only family I have here." Sanne gets her phone out and calls Ark.

"Sir, Sanne, she says my sister is asking for me. Can I go?"

"Make sure you get notes from someone. Your homework will be due tomorrow like everyone else's." Ark leaves the classroom and runs for the basement sewer entrance when the prop finds him.

"Hi Jason, Xana, whatever you want to be called."

"_That is Xana, Lord of Lyoko."_ The Jason prop swings the machete and misses Ark. It attacks Ark but can't hit Ark. The prop, even possessed by Xana, can only do so much. It doesn't have joints or bend in the wrists and waist so it was unable to hit the smaller more agile Ark.

"Lord of Lyoko maybe but on Earth you, whoa, couldn't hit the broadside of a barn." Ark dodges another swing and kicks the prop. The prop doesn't react to the kick and swings again. "Ok, not good, I'll see you on Lyoko." Ark goes to run when he hears the school bell ring. Class was letting out and he didn't need the whole school to see him fighting Jason Vorhees. The prop however does not follow him to the basement sewer entrance and goes another way.

"Ok, are you guys ready?" Sanne and the other two had made it to the Factory and Sanne was preparing the auto Transfer Program. She starts it and runs to the elevator. She gets to the Scanner Room and runs to the middle Scanner and gets in it seconds before the doors close. "Maybe I should set it up to wait a few more seconds." The Transfer Program starts and soon she arrives on Lyoko with her friends.

"Where to?" Skitz looks around. They are in the Ice Sector.

"North, Dante said he is waiting for us near the activated Tower." The activated Tower was so close to the Way Tower that the barrier Xana set up kept them from going directly outside the Way Tower to meet Dante. They run north for the activated Tower while Ark decides to take things into his own hands.

"Come on, a little closer…" Ark had climbed up a different ladder on the way to the Factory. He knew the prop would come after him he just had to wait for it to come. He had heard foot steps and figured it was the prop. When he sees something walk below him he drops down on top of it.

"Aaaa!" The thing he drops on screams, obviously not the play prop.

"Mira?" Ark gets off of her and helps her up. "What are you doing down here?"

"Following you." Mira had seen Ark and followed him. "Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you." Ark had talked to Skitz before about Mira and she said there was no way she or the others would let Mira into the group. "Go back to the school. I have to go do something."

"Uh uh, not this time Ark. I'm coming with you."

"You can't Mira they won't let you." Ark hears something and turns around to see the Jason prop coming down the sewer from the Factory. "If you help me maybe I can talk to them about letting you in."

"Help how?" Mira sees the Jason prop. "You want to fight it?"

"No, it's slow. We can knock it into the water if we work together." Ark turns to Mira. "Distract it." Mira nods and walks towards the Jason prop.

"Uh, hi, Jason, I'm a big fan of yours." Mira walks slower as she gets closer. "I liked how you killed the blonde cheerleader in part fourteen."

"_Who are you? What are you doing here?"_ Xana is confused. He does not recognize this person.

"Hey, Jason isn't supposed to talk."

"_Answer me scum, who are you?"_

"Scum?" Mira doesn't know what exactly is going on and is even more confused. "Last time I checked Jason spends most of his time at the bottom of a lake. What's with the costume, why is Ark going through the sewers with you after him?"

"_She does not know, they do not trust you enough. But this one brings you with him, are you a member or are you not?"_ The Jason prop walks towards Mira not seeing the tall blonde coming up from behind, jumping into the sewer wall and launching from it to tackle the Jason prop into the water.

"Thanks Skitz." Ark wrings his shirt. He had swum in the water to get behind the prop while Mira distracted him.

"What did he mean Ark? A member, a member of what?"

"It's not important." Ark looks over into the water to see if the Jason prop would sink or swim. It is at the bottom walking around but unable to get back to the surface. "Well now that that's done just have to wait for them to do a return." Ark sits down and shivers a little. "Should water feel like this?" He wrings out his hair and pulls his hands away to find a film on them.

"Ark what is going on? Answer me!" Mira wasn't going to let Ark get away with not telling her anymore.

"Fine, I'll show you." Ark figures it couldn't hurt since a return would blank Mira's memory. Or, his friends would let her into the group. They walk down the sewer and go up the ladder to the Factory.

"Ok it's an old Factory what's the big deal?" Mira looks around and sees something on the ceiling. "Ark, is that supposed to be there?" She points towards the ceiling and he sees a large reptile.

"Mira, back away very slowly." Ark pushes Mira back as the reptile crawls down the far wall and starts to walk towards them. "What the heck kind of animal is that?"

"I don't know, it, it looks like a reptile made out of plastic." The reptile has snakes coming out of its head. "No, wait, more like Medusa. Norse myths, no, Greek Myth, not sure who fought it though."

"Another prop…" Ark whispers to himself and looks around. Had it been possessed the whole time or did Xana possess it after the Jason prop was sunk? "Mira, when I say so, run." The prop of Medusa walks towards the two and smiles showing hard plastic teeth. "Now!" Ark turns as if to run but stops after Mira runs. He turns back towards the possessed prop. "She's out of the way we can play."

"Ark!" Mira turned around to see if the prop was chasing after her and Ark to see Ark wasn't running away at all! "What are you doing, Ark!?" The Medusa prop attacks Ark. It is much faster and more agile then the Jason prop. He rolls out of the way after being knocked down and gets back up.

"Keep running I got this!" Ark runs the opposite direction of Mira drawing the Medusa prop away from her.

On Lyoko the Gang had found Dante, and a welcoming committee. "Assassins, why can't he just send Kankrelats?" Krieger draws his sword and shield. "Three Assassins, three Lyoko Warriors, lets do this."

"Wait," Sanne closes her eyes and concentrates. She focuses her energy into her mouth when it explodes sending her back to Earth.

"Ok, three Assassins and two Lyoko Warriors." Krieger turns to Dante. "Are you sure you don't have any powers?"

"Yes Krieger, if I ever gain any you and your friends will know." Dante walks away from the two remaining members as they advance on the Assassins.

"What's going on?" Sanne had gone up to the Control Room and called Ark.

"Another possessed prop!" Sanne turns the security camera program on and sees what they see. A giant ten meter prop chasing after Ark and someone else.

"What is she doing here? We already told you she's not allowed in our group we can't trust her!"

"She followed me!" Ark is knocked down and loses his phone.

"Guys, hurry." She had put the head set on so she could talk to her friends on Lyoko.

"Trying, if you hadn't blown yourself up this would be easier!" Krieger is blocking lasers with his shield trying to bounce them back at the Assassins while Skitz blocks lasers with her clubs.

"I'm sorry I don't know why that happened!" Sanne was trying to figure it out and thinks it was because she tried to charge up to much. "Um, I need to help Ark. Dante, when you deactivate the Tower launch a return."

"Sanne is that a good idea? What is the attack?" Dante did not know what it was.

"Ark brought his stupid girlfriend here. If he hadn't dragged her here we wouldn't have needed to do one." Sanne takes the headset off and goes to the elevator.

"Mira, the elevator, run to the elevator!" Ark had made it to the ladder and was trying to figure out how to get Mira there when he saw the elevator come up. Mira runs over to the elevator and gets on it the second the door opened.

"Hi Sanne."

"Shut up." Sanne runs out of the elevator. "Stay there and don't touch anything." She runs after the prop hoping to distract it from its chase after Ark.

On Lyoko Skitz and Krieger are getting closer and closer to the Assassins but still out of range. "Skitz, if you can block the lasers I might be able to take one out."

"What are you doing?" Skitz walks sideways towards Krieger.

"Just block the lasers!" Krieger had been unable to control how the lasers bounced off his shield so was going to try something else. Skitz gets in front of him to block the lasers. He swings around and throws the shield as hard as he can hitting an Assassin and destroying it. "It didn't come back." Krieger watches his shield continue to fly until it goes over the edge and falls into the Digital Sea.

"At least you destroyed one." Skitz blocks lasers with her clubs as Krieger uses his sword. With one Assassin destroyed it did make it easier for them but Krieger had lost his shield.

"Over here!" Sanne was distracting the Medusa Prop when it turned away and went back after Ark. "No, leave him alone, get me!" Ark had already been knocked down and wasn't moving. Sanne didn't know why and didn't care. She had to protect him from the possessed Medusa Prop. When she gets close to the prop it turns around and attacks her.

"I have to do something…" Mira runs out of the elevator and attempts to tackle the monster that was attacking Ark and his friend. She climbs on top of it and punches it but this does nothing but annoy it.

"_It is too late for you, to have died before even seeing Lyoko, how great."_ The Medusa Prop uses its tail to knock Mira off.

"Leave her alone!" Ark jumps down from the rafters landing on the head of the Medusa Prop. Ark slips on the hard plastic and falls to the floor. The Medusa Prop raises a hand and pins Ark to the ground. It pushes down hard enough to break Ark's leg. "Aaaaa!"

On Lyoko Krieger and Skitz have destroyed another Assassin at the cost of life points. "Ok, Dante, we will draw it away from the Tower." Krieger blocks lasers with his sword while walking away from the Tower.

"Come on, follow the leader…" Skitz is hit by a laser and it turns out to be one laser to many. She devirtualizes back to Earth.

"Don't get hit, don't get hit, you can do this." Krieger was all that was left between the Assassin and Dante. "Uh, let's try it, Super Jump!" Krieger jumps into the air dodging lasers being fired by the Assassin.

"Ark!" Skitz had taken the ladder up and sees the Medusa Prop with Ark in its mouth. Blood is coming out as it shakes its head. "Oh God, Ark!" She runs out to try and do something to save her brother.

"Go!" The Assassin had charged Krieger after he landed and tries to tackle him so it could go after Dante. Krieger was too quick and blocked the claws with his sword. Dante runs to the Tower as Krieger and the Assassin wrestle.

"Aaaaa!" Skitz is attacked after the Medusa Prop drops Ark. Mira runs over to Ark.

"Ark, no, Ark…" He tries to breath but blood comes out. "Ark!"

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall down around him. "Sanne told me to do a return to the past." Dante brings up the program and launches it. The white bubble comes up reversing time and the damage caused by the possessed Medusa Prop.

"Whoa." Ark looks around, he is in art class again.

"What?" Mira looks at him.

"Nothing." Ark knew Mira wouldn't remember what had happened. "Maybe they will let her in finally." Ark has to wait until class ends though to find out.

After class Ark gets the other three in his dorm room. "Come on, she helped."

"No she didn't. If I hadn't been worried about what she would do I might have been able to do more." Sanne was not going to let Mira in.

"Why did you bring her anyways? Trying to force us to let her in?" Krieger did not want to risk anyone else.

"No, she followed me."

"Sure she did. Ark we aren't letting anyone in. If we, if things get serious, we'll call our parents. Mira doesn't know anything, she never heard the stories, and she's not like us." Skitz knew her brother and didn't believe him. He was telling the truth, mostly. Mira followed him through the sewers but then he led her to the Factory.

"Like the stories could prepare us for this? They, our parents edited those stories so much they turned a rated MA show into a Rated Y7 show." Ark refers to Sanne's idea of making a cartoon show of their parent's stories.

"She's still not one of us. We have an idea. We know what is going on. We know, she doesn't, and it will stay that way." Sanne would change the password if she had to keep Ark from trying to send Mira to Lyoko himself.

"She could be like us." Ark leaves the room surrendering to his friends. This was a group, he couldn't mess things up because of something he wanted.

"What if he does it again? If he, if he does and Xana's attack isn't severe enough to need a return, do we do one to keep her from joining?" Krieger didn't want to make Xana stronger but did not want another member.

"Neither, we tell Ark off, refuse to let her in, and wait for an attack from Xana severe enough to need a return." Sanne already had it planned in her head. The only problem would be if Xana spread the attack out more then a week. The return couldn't go back farther then four days, as far as she could tell.

"Ok, well, I need to get my homework done." Krieger sits down at his desk. "Sanne, when I'm done I'll go to the gym, if you want to train I'll get you before I do."

"Alright, I already have most of mine done so I could help you with yours." Krieger shakes his head. The homework was easy enough it just took time to do. "See you when I do." Sanne leaves.

"I can't believe you two." Skitz rolls her eyes and leaves.

"What did she mean?" Krieger shrugs his shoulders and gets to work. Xana however makes plans for the next attack…


	12. Chapter 12

**Code Xana Episode 11: Demonic Possession**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-10**

A Monk is chanting in front of a red glowing crystal. The legend behind the crystal was that a demon had been sealed inside by a great warrior. Now, that it was at the temple, a Monk guarded it and attempted to purify it every hour of every day. As he chants his closed eyes do not see a black mist coming into the room and attacking the crystal. He continues chanting until he feels a pulse of energy come out from the crystal. He opens his eyes and sees the red crystal has a crack in it! "No, what foul demon could have one this?" The Monk backs away from the red crystal then it flies and pierces his skull. A dark red energy creeps through his blood stream as the red crystal starts to glow. "No!" The crystal pushes into his skull corrupting him. "Tyrael, forgive me!" The Monk collapses as the evil coming from the crystal takes control.

Thousands of miles away a girl and a boy are in the woods near a school. "Mira, you know I can't tell you. They won't let me."

"Your sister and friends control you? How?"

"Its not that they control me it's that we made a deal. I can't break it. Even if I did tell you its so crazy you wouldn't believe me."

"Sure I would as long as you weren't lying." She squeezes his hand. "Where is it that you're always running off to?"

"I can't tell you." Ark's phone rings. "Hello?"

"Ok, strange, it wasn't after you either." Sanne was calling the others after the Super Scan had detected an activated Tower then lost it. "This could be serious or it could be nothing. I'll call you if I need you to go to the Factory."

"Ok Sanne." Ark hangs up. "It was nothing." He says this to himself but Mira hears it.

"What happened?"

"What? Nothing. How about we…" He goes to kiss her when she stops him.

"I'm not kissing anyone who hides something from me." Mira stands up and walks away.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I can't tell you!" Ark starts to run after her then stops. He couldn't tell her why and she probably wouldn't talk to him until he did. There was only one solution.

"No." Krieger is in the exercise room lifting weights. "No new members. If you can't get Mira to understand that isn't our problem."

"She helped out before! We keep doing returns to the past so Xana is getting stronger. If we get more members we can fight him and stop him before he gets stronger."

"Yes, beating Xana, I'm sure that's what concerns you about Mira." Krieger sets the weights down. "Give it up Ark Xana hasn't attacked in nearly two weeks. We've done fine on our own. We don't need another member just because she won't talk to you." Krieger walks over to an exercise bike and gets on it.

"Easy for you to say Krieger. Why even fight Xana if you don't have anything to fight for?" Krieger stops pedaling.

"Ark, don't. Acting like it is the end of the world because one girl won't talk to you won't work. We have to stop Xana so our parents don't have to drop everything and fight him again. We have to fight him and beat him so we can go back to normal. Not so we can have a girlfriend." Krieger starts to pedal again.

"And to get Dante out of Lyoko." Krieger stops. "Gee Krieger will you still fight Xana if Sanne gets Dante out and she goes out with him?"

"She won't. She is to busy trying to find a way to stop Xana." Krieger starts to pedal again while Ark goes to look for his sister.

"No." Skitz is using a practice pad to play a new song her and Ark were supposed to be working on. "Sorry she's being a bitch towards you but we're not letting her in."

"She just wants to know what's going on. It doesn't mean she has to go to Lyoko and fight just, you know, scan her so she isn't affected by the returns." Then Ark could work on getting Mira into the group the rest of the way.

"Give it up Ark." Skitz hands Ark a sheet of music. "Unless you want to work on this go away."

"My own sister won't even help me." Ark leaves the room. He figures Sanne is at the Factory and knew she would say the same thing so gives up.

Ms. Delmas is talking to a teacher when she hears a strange noise outside her office. She looks out her window and sees a car bouncing past. "What is going on!?" She opens her window and looks out to see a four meter tall red demon. It has horns coming out of his head, three rows of spikes sticking out of its back. It has a tail that sways back and forth knocking things down. The demon has huge arms with large hands and fingers tipped with long black claws. "You, call the police, I need to evacuate the school." Ms. Delmas leaves her office. "Can't be letting these little maggots having their parents sue." She goes to the main office and turns on the intercom system. "Students, leave the school grounds immediately! This is not a drill, if you are caught on campus after five minutes you will be expelled!"

"I wonder what's going on?" Skitz sets her practice pad down. "Is it a Xana attack?" She shakes her head. No, of course it wasn't. Sanne would have called if it was.

"Evacuate? Great, and do what?" Ark was in the gazebo on campus. "Whatever." Ark leaves the gazebo to go and leave the campus when he sees something that shouldn't be there. The cell phone Tower had been ripped off the roof of the gym and thrown down onto the ground! He gets his Jcell out and tries to call Sanne but can't get a signal. "Xana is attacking!" He runs towards the dorms where he had last seen his sister.

"Aaaa!" The demon had chased several students and a teacher into the library. It is too big to fit through the door but it is strong enough to make a new door. It beats against the wall starting to crush through it when a black mist comes out of a light inside the library and comes out. It forms into an older man, it is Xana!

"_You are supposed to be going after my enemies! Leave these ones alone."_ The demon turns towards Xana and attacks him! "_Fool, your powers are naught compared to mine!"_ Xana waves his hand striking the demon with a bolt of energy. The red scaled hide of the demon however protects it. It roars and charges its own hands forming a red lightning ball. "_Find my enemies and kill them, then I will let you do as you want."_ The red lightning ball dissipates. "_Good, find them, kill them."_ The demon walks away from the library to hunt down Xana's enemies.

Krieger is running out of the gym. He had been taking a shower after his work out when he heard the intercom. He hurried up and runs outside to find a large red demon walking towards the gym. "Ok, Xana's attacking, why didn't Sanne call?" He had checked his phone to make sure it wasn't a Xana attack before he left the gym. The demon sees him and roars. "Damn it, why didn't she call!" Krieger runs away as the demon charges a red lightning ball in its hand and throws it. It misses Krieger but hits the ground exploding sending a demonic fire into the air.

"Why won't they answer?! Xana couldn't have gotten all of them." Sanne is in the Factory using the Super Computer to make the calls when her phone wouldn't get a signal. "It deactivated again but I can't get a hold of the others. What is it that Xana is doing?" The Super Scan had found another Tower but then the Tower deactivated like before. Before she was able to get a hold of her friends but this time none of them answered their phones. "Dante I'm going to the school to see if I can find them."

"Ok Sanne, be safe." Sanne nods and goes to the elevator. She takes it up and heads for the sewer entrance.

"Sanne!" Ark is in the sewers and meets Sanne about halfway between the school and Factory. "The cell phone tower was destroyed."

"Is that it?"

"No, the school was evacuated. I didn't see what it was but it has to be big to evacuate the school." Ark couldn't find his sister. She had already left the school. She didn't think about going to the Factory since Sanne didn't call and tell her it was a Xana attack. "What do we do?"

"I don't think we're able to get Dante to the Tower we need one more."

"Mira could help us if we can't find Krieger and Skitz." Sanne stares at him. "Hey she wants to know why I am always running off. If we told her she could be a warrior and…" Sanne cuts her off.

"No." She runs towards the school and Ark follows.

"Run! Out of my way!" Krieger is being chased by the demon when he ran into students. "Run!" They scatter as Krieger and the demon get closer.

"_Look at him, running. We'll see how long he lasts."_ Xana was keeping an eye on the demon to make sure it listened to him.

"Skitz!"

"Krieger!" Sanne and Ark had used the sewer entrance outside of the school and were looking for the other two members of the Lyoko Gang.

"Sanne!" Jim had been looking for his grand daughter and her friends. "Sanne, Ark, I found Skitz have you seen Krieger?"

"No, where's Skitz?"

"She's ok, over there." Jim points and the two see her. "Stay there, when I find Krieger I'll send him over there." Jim continues through the crowd looking for Krieger. The two go over to Skitz.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"A Xana attack. He destroyed the cell phone tower so I wasn't able to call you guys." Sanne looks around hoping to see Krieger but doesn't. "We have to go to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower."

"What about Krieger?"

"Maybe he figured it was a Xana attack and is heading for the Factory." Although Sanne and Ark didn't run into him. "We have to hurry, the longer this attack goes the more likely Xana will win." The three slip away and find a sewer entrance. They take it and head to the Factory.

"Aaaa!" Krieger is running, and screaming, through the woods. He was trying to find the sewer entrance but had gotten lost. He runs away but is getting tired. He had been working out and now had ran for over two kilometers.

"_Yes, almost there. Soon you will have him and I will win! They haven't even gone to Lyoko. Do they not know of the attack? Destroying that cell phone tower was almost as great as an idea as this."_ The demon had been giving off pulses of energy while trapped in the crystal and Xana had felt it. When he found it he listened to the demon and knew what to do. He made a deal, destroy Xana's enemies and Xana would release the demon.

"No, we couldn't find him." Sanne is in the Control Room setting up the Transfer to Lyoko. Dante had come up in a screen asking if she had found her friends.

"Ok, I will be waiting for you in the Desert Sector." The screen closes as Sanne heads to the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room. She steps inside a Scanner and the doors close.

"No, where am I?" Krieger was getting more and more tired. He was lost in the woods and had no idea where was only knew where he had been. The demon barreled through after him leaving a clear trail. He starts to run back following the trail hoping to make it back to the school when the demon is able to knock him down. "Please, stop, why are you doing this?!"

"_He is my pet. I released him." _Xana floats down towards Krieger. "_He will kill you while I watch."_ Xana laughs then stops. "_What?"_ He looks at the demon, it is looking up at him. "_You know why I let you out. You will obey me or I will send you back!"_ The demon roars and creates a red lightning ball in its hands. "_You wish to fight me? How foolish."_ Xana creates a black energy ball in his hands. The demon throws the red lightning ball at Xana. Xana blocks the attack with his black energy.

"Have to hide." Krieger takes this chance to run away from the demon.

"_He is getting away! Get him!"_ Xana noticed that Krieger was running away but the demon didn't seem to care. "_Yes I called you a pet! Get over it!"_ The demon roars and a ring of fire comes out setting the woods around it on fire. "_Stop fighting me!"_ Xana sends a bolt of energy at the demon but it is deflected. The demon was powerful, maybe too powerful for even Xana to control.

"Wait, another one just activated." Dante and the others were getting close to the Tower. "What could he need this much power for?"

"Krieger, he, we have to hurry!" Sanne and the others continue to the first Tower since it was closer. They get to it and look around.

"No monsters, this, this can't be right." Ark gets on his disc and flies up into the sky to see if he can see any monsters. "Dante, get in there while you can." Dante runs into the Tower. The Tower's aura turns from black to blue and Dante runs out of the Tower.

"The other Tower is in the Forest Sector. Whatever Xana is doing is taking so much power he needed two Towers and couldn't send any monsters to fight us. I am sorry but Krieger may already be gone." Dante was worried what would happen if the group lost a member. He was the reason they left the computer on, the reason to try and help him get out of the Tower and onto Earth. If they hadn't done that Xana never would have escaped and never would have been able to attack.

"No he isn't. We will deactivate the Tower and do a return." Sanne wasn't going to give up on Krieger. "Ark, how many can you fit on the disc?"

"Uh, me, Dante, and one other person."

"Ok, take Skitz, I'm going back to Earth to run things from the control panel." Sanne turns to Dante. "Could you send me back to Earth? Through the materialization program?"

"Yes Sanne, of course I could." Dante runs into the Tower and soon Sanne is devirtualized back to Earth. Dante comes out of the Tower. "Back the way we came. We need to take the Way Tower to the Forest Sector."

"Ok, hop on everyone." Ark waits for Skitz and Dante to get on the disc. "Sanne, you there yet?" No response. "Well, not that we need her." Ark takes off on the disc going slower then normal. The extra weight was straining his connection to the disc.

Sanne is running through the sewer hoping to find Krieger. She decided she wouldn't have been much help just standing in front of the control panel and could help Krieger wherever he was.

"There it is!" Krieger had run back the way he came and found the sewer entrance. He climbs down the ladder and runs for the Factory.

"_No!"_ Xana was struggling against the demon. He had a boost of power from the second Tower but then the group on Lyoko deactivated it. He wanted to send some monsters to stop it but the seconds that it would take for him to divert some power could lose him control of the fight with the demon. "_I released you so you could destroy my enemies not me!"_ Xana tries to use his power to punch a hole into the chest of the demon but the demon's hide is to strong. Its demonic power reaches out and grabs a hold of Xana. "_No, you can not possess me, I am not human!"_ Xana reaches out for the crystal sticking out from the demons forehead. "_Listen to me or I will pull this out and you will leave that host."_ The demon drops its energy. "_Good, go after my enemies or I will trap you back in this jewel!"_ Xana lets go of the crystal. The demon turns around and walks away looking for its prey.

"Krieger!" Sanne sees him jogging down the sewers. He was too tired to run. She runs over and hugs him hard. "You're ok?"

"Yeah, that hurts a little." Sanne lets go.

"Sorry. When on Lyoko Xana activated another Tower, we, we didn't know what he was doing."

"Last I saw he was fighting with a monster." Sanne has a confused look on her face. "Xana sent a monster, made one, something and sent it after us. It came after me then when it had me trapped Xana came down to watch. I think it got offended when he called the monster his pet." Krieger laughs a little. The monster being offended had saved his life. "Are we going to Lyoko?"

"No, they don't need our help. Whatever Xana is doing is taking so much power he couldn't send monsters to stop us." They walk back towards the Factory.

On Lyoko the three had made it to the Way Tower and are now in the Forest Sector. "Wonder what happened to Sanne." The three are confused about why Sanne wasn't at the control panel but don't have time to worry. They had to deactivate the Tower so they could do a return to the past.

"What is that thing?" The evacuation of Kadic Academy had made the news. Channel 7 main stars Milly and Tamiya are on the scene. "There appears to be a demon attacking the Kadic Academy! Maybe we can get an interview with it." Milly and Tamiya start to walk towards the demon when someone runs over and stops them.

"You two idiots what the hell are you thinking!" Jim stops them. "That thing is a very dangerous uh, monster, animal, something."

"Jim we're adults now you can't tell us what to do!"

"I got you your first job using my connections with Mr. Consta at Channel 7! I won't let you two get yourselves killed for a story!"

"Jim!" Tamiya drops her camera and tackles Jim to the ground as a fire ball flies over head and slams into the Channel 7 News Hover Van. The Hover Van's Hydrocell fuel catches fire and explodes.

"Aaaaa!" People run away from the explosion as the demon fires more fire balls trying to get his prey to come out and fight.

"What the heck? He sent monsters to protect this one. Why?" Ark stops the disc and lets Dante and Skitz off. "Two Assassins, two of us, we're screwed."

"No we aren't. We can handle them. Use your disc as a shield and try to distract them. Dante, you only need to get to the Tower. If the Assassins are busy with us you should be able to make it to the Tower." Skitz gets her clubs out and extends them. "I wonder what happened to Sanne."

"She probably went after Krieger." Ark and Skitz advance on the Assassins as Krieger and Sanne climb out of the sewers to find the demon!

"Wow, you weren't exaggerating." Sanne wasn't sure if she should believe everything Krieger said but now she knew. "Um, what do we do?"

"You run, I'll distract it." Krieger wasn't going to let Sanne get hurt.

"Where to? He looks pretty fast."

"He is, he was toying with me though. He should just let me run long enough to get too tired to fight back." This doesn't reassure Sanne.

"Why don't you run and I distract? You've been dealing with it this whole time."

"You wouldn't make it one kilometer. I'm in better shape, you run." Krieger starts to walk towards the demon when it turns around and sees the two. "Get back in the sewer! He won't be able to get down there!" Sanne starts to object when Krieger pushes Sanne and she falls into the sewer. "Sanne I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Krieger is hit from behind by a red lightning bolt knocking him down into the sewer on top of Sanne.

"Krieger!" Sanne can smell the burnt flesh of Krieger's back. "Krieger, are you ok?" Sanne cringes when she tries to get up and her left ankle sends pain up to her brain. She had twisted it when she fell. She pushes Krieger off of her and she notices he doesn't respond. "Krieger?" She sits up and lays her head on his chest and feels it move. "At least he's breathing." She doesn't move until she feels something wet and sticky on her cheek. She looks up and sees the demon leaning over the sewer entrance, drooling. "Krieger we have to get out of here!" He doesn't move. She grabs him and pushes with her right leg to get out from under the demon. It leans its head through the sewer entrance and roars. "Krieger!"

On Lyoko Ark and Skitz had destroyed one Assassin but the other Assassin won't move away from the Tower. "Ark, get off the disc." Ark flies down to Skitz.

"Why?"

"Use it as a weapon. I'll get on and have you send me at the Assassin. If I don't get devirtualized then I'll jump on and try to destroy it." Skitz jumps on the disc. "Do it." Ark concentrates and sends Skitz and the disc at the Assassin. It fires lasers which Skitz blocks with her clubs.

"Dante, get ready." Ark slams the disc into the Assassin and Skitz jumps on top of it. She slams her club into the Eye.

"Ark get me…" She is too late. The Assassin explodes sending Skitz back to Earth.

On Earth Krieger and Sanne are in the sewers in pain. The demon had been freed by Xana but wasn't created by Xana. It wouldn't be stopped by deactivating the Tower. "Krieger, don't, please." Krieger had woken up when he was hit with another bolt of energy and had tried to protect Sanne by using his body as a shield. He was hit with another energy bolt and screams in pain. Sanne knows he is protecting her, that his pain is her fault, and wants him to stop.

"She has not responded." Dante tried to get a hold of Sanne but she didn't respond. "Return to the past now." The white bubble comes out and reverses time.

Sanne finds herself in the Control Room of the Factory. "Dante, I, I have to go."

"You are ok Sanne?" Sanne nods and goes to the elevator. She takes it up and goes back to the school. She goes to the gym and finds Krieger in the exercise room.

"Sanne?" Krieger sets down the weights. "You're ok right? The return should have healed you." Sanne walks away from the exercise room. "Strange." Krieger rubs his back where he had been hit. "_No, Odd."_ Krieger shakes his head. "Where did that come from?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Code Xana Episode 12: Rival**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-11**

"Come on Sanne you said you didn't want me to go easy." Sanne and Krieger are training in the gym.

"I'm trying." Sanne wasn't doing well. She jumps and tries to punch Krieger but he blocks the punch. She kicks at him while Krieger uses his hand to block her punch. They fall and Sanne pins him to the mat. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I pinned you. I, that's not possible."

"You call this pinned?" Krieger smiles and moves his legs up and wraps his ankles around her neck. He pulls her off and rolls her up into a pin of his own. "This is a pin." He has her rolled up and she is unable to move. He smiles at her. With her pinned he thinks of what Skitz told him earlier that day. He decides to lean down towards her and give her a kiss.

"Stop!" She is able to come up with the strength to push him off."

"What? I, Sanne, Skitz said…" She gets a punch in on him.

"What did she say!?"

"I was telling you. She said that, well, when I had you alone I should, um, you know. I wasn't going to do anything else I just thought, well, I wanted to kiss you." He blocks her next punch. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like you that way! Why can't you get that through your head? You're a friend, training partner, and Lyoko Warrior. How hard is it to understand that? I came here to learn, be with friends, and now that we have Xana to fight and Dante to save I really can't waste my time on that."

"Dante? That digital loser is the son of Xana! All you can think about is him!? Why did you hug me when you found me in the sewer last time? Why did you come to see me after? Skitz says…" Sanne goes to punch him and he blocks it.

"You're my friend! I was concerned about you. It would have been the same if it was Ark or Skitz!"

"Sure! You spend all the time with Dante why did I think I could compare with him?"

"I don't like him like that! I don't like you like that. I don't like anyone like that! I don't have time for that and even if I did I'm only thirteen! Why you seem to be in such a hurry to do, that I don't know."

"Well, I, I like you and, Sanne I didn't mean to make you mad. Having to compete with a digital rival…" Sanne turns around and walks away from Krieger.

"I don't like him like that!" Sanne leaves the gym mad at Krieger.

"But, Skitz, she said…" Krieger is lost, confused, and mad at who he considers his rival. He goes to the exercise room and starts to bench press. It wasn't enough so he adds more weights to the bar and lets out his frustration bench pressing as much as he could.

Sanne is walking through the woods not sure who to be mad at. Krieger was an idiot, so she told herself, but he got the idea from Skitz. She had panicked when he tried to kiss her then got mad at him but the blame wasn't all his. She knew he had a crush on her and training with him might have sent him mixed signals. She wanted to learn how to fight, get in shape, so she could fight Xana. She was willing to use Krieger's feelings to get him to neglect his work out and training to help her. She keeps walking in the woods not noticing something was following her.

"I don't get it." Krieger had gone to Skitz after his arms had nearly given out. "I know she likes you and I figured if you kissed her she would admit it."

"Did she tell you that she liked me, like that?" Skitz doesn't respond. "So what, women's intuition told you to get me in trouble with Sanne?"

"You're not in trouble with her she's probably more mad at me. After what you told her she probably knows I read her diary."

"You did what?" Krieger can't believe Skitz would do such a thing. A diary, or journal, was a private thing that others shouldn't read.

"Hey she left the folder open. Usually she has it closed and a password on it." Skitz had wanted to get Sanne and Krieger together and tried to read Sanne's diary before but couldn't get in. After reading the diary she decided she had to meddle in things. There is a beeping noise and Skitz turns towards Sanne's Jtop. "What? Super Scan, it found a Tower! Xana's attacking, I'll call Sanne you call Ark." They get their Jcell's out and make the calls, except Sanne doesn't answer.

"Well, she stormed out of the gym. She didn't grab her bag or anything so she wouldn't have her phone on her. Or her Jpocket." Sanne was vulnerable since she wouldn't know an attack was happening. "She probably went off into the woods, I'll go get her, you and Ark get to the Factory. I'll call you if, when I find Sanne and start going to the Factory." Skitz agrees and runs out of the room. Krieger follows her down the stairs then goes off towards the woods to find Sanne.

"What the, a rabbit?" Wild animals were rare on Earth. Most had been captured and moved to the wildlife preserve on the Moon. The few that remained were in either South America or in Central Africa. "You must have escaped from a pen. Come here, see if you have a tag on you." Sanne kneels down and holds her hand out. The rabbit hops over towards Sanne. When the rabbit gets close she sees the eyes and the symbol in them. "Xana!" The Xana symbol had also appeared on the rabbit's forehead. "Aaaaa!" The rabbit attacks Sanne and bites her on the arm. She grabs it by the ears and throws it. It slams into a tree and three rabbits appear! Sanne starts to run away but the rabbits are much faster. One jumps and hits her in the back of the knee causing Sanne to fall. The three rabbits jump on her and start to bite. "Stop!" She punches at one and hits it but the rabbit is unfazed. It bites her arm barely missing the veins in her wrist. "Help!" She struggles and is able to knock the three rabbits off. She stands up and knowing she couldn't run decides to fight. She kicks a rabbit and it explodes into four rabbits. "I can't fight them…" Sanne starts to back away as the six rabbits advance on her.

"Sanne!" Krieger is looking for Sanne and can't find any trace of her. "She wasn't in her dorm room, and if she had gone to the Factory she would have used the Super Computer to call. Unless, Dante…" Krieger clenches his hand into a fist. "No, she wouldn't risk her friends. Sanne!"

"Krieger?" Sanne hears something, so she thinks. She hears it again. "Krieger, help!"

"Sanne, sounds like she's coming from over there." Krieger runs towards where he thinks Sanne is. "Sanne!" He sees her and about a dozen rabbits surrounding her. "What are they doing?"

"Xana's possessed them. Don't…" Sanne is too late. Krieger kicks one and it explodes into three rabbits. "Kick them. They multiply if you hit them."

"Oh." The three rabbits newly made turn towards Krieger. "Guess you know Xana is attacking."

"I left my phone and Jpocket in my bag. Stupid." Her mind had been clouded with anger and she completely forgot about them.

"It's my fault." Krieger and Sanne don't know what to do. If they fought against the rabbits they would multiply. If they didn't they would be eaten by them.

"I guess he didn't find her yet." Skitz and Ark are in the Control Room of the Factory.

"We could go now if we let Mira in." Ark had to leave Mira behind again. He had to come up with another excuse, another lie, to get away.

"Give it up Ark. She's never getting in." Skitz and Ark wait, and wait, for the other two.

"Sanne, come on, give me your hand." Krieger and Sanne had run to a tree and Krieger climbed up it easily. Sanne had a little trouble since she had less upper body strength. Krieger grabs her hand and tries to pulls her up.

"Aaaa!" Rabbits are jumping and biting Sanne as Krieger pulls her up. One bites down on the back of her ankle. Krieger gives one last pull and is able to gets her into the tree.

"That was close."

"No, they did the job." Sanne had her legs bit, her tendon in her ankle had been bit through. "I can't run, or climb, if they get up here…"

"I'll protect you." Krieger sees blood running out of Sanne's right pant leg. "We need to stop the bleeding." He pulls the pant leg up and sees the hole in the back of her leg. "Damn, um, here." He takes his shirt off and wraps it around her leg and ankle. "That should help."

"Where is he?" Skitz gets her phone out and calls Krieger. "Well, you find her?"

"Get to Lyoko. I found her but we can't get to the Factory."

"Is she ok?"

"No." Krieger hangs up on Skitz.

"Ark, we have to go to Lyoko. Um, lets see, Sanne told us how to do this." Skitz brings up the Transfer Program. "Ok, I just…" Her phone rings. "What?"

"I'm coming. Sanne is in a safe place." Krieger and Sanne decided that Krieger had to go. The Tower being deactivated was the important thing. She was in the tree, the bleeding was being slowed by Krieger's shirt, and he was of more help on Lyoko then in the tree.

"Ok, how long until you get here?"

"Soon." Krieger had thought the rabbits would chase after him but they left him alone. Xana seemed to be after Sanne even though she was out of reach. He finds the sewer entrance and takes it to the Factory.

"About time. How is she?"

"She'll make it. We have to deactivate the Tower and do a return." Krieger waits for the twins to get on the elevator.

"Do we really need to do a return?"

"If you want Sanne to walk again."

"But, you just said she'll make it. What happened to her?" Skitz didn't want a return done since it would make Xana stronger. Well, not that she would do one, Dante would. She didn't know how to do one.

"The rabbits got her ankle. Her tendon was cut."

"Rabbit? Like a fuzzy little bunny?" Ark gets a death stare from Krieger. "Ok a fuzzy little bunny possessed by Xana."

"Let's just go to Lyoko and get Digital Jerk to the Tower."

"Digital Jerk?" The Scanner doors close on Ark and the others. They soon land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector.

"Oops." Skitz looks around. "I screwed up."

"How?" Ark and Krieger hadn't seen where the Tower was on the Super Scan.

"We're supposed to go to the Mountain Sector." Skitz looks around some more hoping they were near the Way Tower. "Guys, you know what the Way Tower looks like?" The Tower near them looks like any other Tower.

"You were aiming for the Way Tower right?" Skitz nods. "Well, hopefully this is the Way Tower in the Ice Sector." Ark walks in the Tower and looks down to see the Digital Stream. He comes out of the Tower. "This is it, let's go." They run into the Way Tower and jump into the Digital Stream. They come up on the next platform and run out.

"Dante, sorry about that."

"Where were you?"

"Ice Sector." Skitz looks around to make sure they were in the Mountain Sector. "Ok, where's the activated Tower?"

"Follow me." Dante starts to run with the three Lyoko Warriors following him.

"What are they doing?" Sanne was in the tree when she hears squeaking noises below. She looks down and sees the rabbits are fighting each other! When one is injured a new rabbit appears. The rabbits fight with each other making more and more rabbits. "Oh no, I, I have to climb higher." The rabbits were stacking up on top of each other to make a pile and reach Sanne. Sanne reaches up and uses her good leg to get up a couple more branches.

On Lyoko the group is making good time when Dante senses something. "Hornets, five of them." He looks in the direction that they were coming from.

"You guys go I'll deal with them." Ark gets his disc out and jumps on it. "Go! If this is the best Xana can send the Tower should be easy to get to." The other three run as Ark plans on how to fight the Hornets.

On Earth Sanne screams in pain as a rabbit is able to jump high enough to bite her. She tried to climb up but couldn't anymore with her injured ankle and leg. There were higher branches but she just couldn't reach them with an injured leg. The rabbits had continued biting and fighting to make more and more rabbits.

On Lyoko Ark flies up into the air above the Hornets. They fly under him not noticing him. "Ok, this will be fun." He flies behind them and unwraps his tail. He flies to the right of the Hornets and lashes out with his tail. The tail hits one Hornet knocking it into another Hornet. These two Hornets bounce into a third Hornet destroying all three. The last two Hornets turn and fire lasers at Ark. "Ok, this way boys." Ark flies away from the Hornets to keep them from going after his friends and Dante.

"Hey, the Tower, unguarded." As soon as Skitz says it a Mega Tank virtualizes in front of the Tower. "I need to keep my mouth shut."

"Yes you do Skitz." Krieger gets his shield and sword out. "Make sure Dante isn't attacked from behind."

"Ok, Dante, over there." Skitz and Dante run over to a rock formation. Krieger walks towards the Mega Tank wondering what to do. The Mega Tank opens and charges a blast. It fires and Krieger jumps out of the way.

"You'll have to do better then that." Krieger runs at the Mega Tank when it opens up and charges another blast. Krieger throws his sword hoping to hit the Eye but the Mega Tank fires first and destroys his sword. "I'll have to do better." Krieger runs sideways to try and figure out a way to attack with his shield.

Ark is flying on his disc being chased by the Hornets when he realizes there is nothing below him. "Oops, should probably fly back." He starts to turn on the disc when a laser hits him. "Ow, crap, can't do that." He continues to fly forward getting farther and farther away from the lands and platforms of the Mountain Sector. The Digital Sea is below and a bright light ahead of him.

"Krieger, get back and protect Dante I'll deal with the Mega Tank!" Krieger couldn't get close enough to strike the Mega Tank with just his shield. Krieger runs back to the rock formation dodging a blast from the Mega Tank.

"Be careful Skitz I doubt your brother is going to save us." Krieger turns to Dante. "Whatever." Krieger stays back with Dante as Skitz tries her hand at defeating the Mega Tank.

Ark has flown into the bright light and now finds himself in… Sector 5! "Whoa." He looks around. "That's crazy." He turns around, the Hornets did not follow. He turns around and starts to fly and hits an invisible wall. "Hey, I could fly in why can't I fly out?" He taps against the invisible wall. "They better be able to do it without me."

"Ha, missed." Skitz had used a club to take a hit and now was about to destroy the Mega Tank when it closes up. "Hey, come out, wimp." She taps against the shell with her club but it won't open up. "Dante, if it won't open up then get in the Tower." Dante runs towards the Tower. Before he gets to the Tower another Mega Tank virtualizes! "Dante!" Skitz is to far away. As she runs to try and do anything she could the first Mega Tank opens up and fires sending her back to Earth! Now the only one left to save Dante is Krieger.

"Help me Krieger I must get to the Tower!" Dante jumps out of the way of a blast. Krieger starts to move to help Dante then stops. If Dante was destroyed then his rival for Sanne would be gone. "Krieger!" Dante jumps out of the way of a Mega Tank blast when another blast is fired. Krieger throws his shield as hard as he can hitting Dante and knocking him out of the way. The blast continues and hits the first Mega Tank knocking it backwards and off the platform. It falls into the Digital Sea and explodes. Dante grabs the shield and continues running towards the Tower. The last Mega Tank fires at him again and he blocks the blast with the shield. Dante is pushed back farther and farther when he is pushed all the way into the activated Tower.

On Earth Sanne is trying to fight off the rabbits. They had multiplied so many times the pile had reached her and they began attacking her. "Help! Stop! Aaaaaa!" She falls out of the tree and the rabbits swarm over her biting and scratching her.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around Dante. "Krieger told us to do a return." Dante works at the panel and launches a return.

Krieger and Sanne are in the gym. "Sanne, you're ok." Krieger had wanted to let Dante be destroyed but that would mean Sanne being hurt even more. He saved his rival to save the one he was fighting for. "I'm sorry, if you want to stop for today we can."

"Krieger, I'm sorry. I'll, I'm going to do some homework." Sanne goes to the locker room to shower and change.

"Damn it." Sanne was still mad at him. The event never happened in this timeline but it had before. "When we get Dante to Earth, I'll, I don't want to lose Sanne to him. Not that I have her to lose." Krieger goes to the exercise room to lift weights and get his frustration and anger out of him.

"What the hell did you tell Krieger?!" Sanne is in her dorm room where Skitz is. "He, he listened to you and tried to kiss me!"

"And you want me to believe you don't want him to? You left your diary open and I read it so I know what you think about Krieger." Skitz smiles and laughs but the look she gets from Sanne stops that. "I'm not the one who wrote how I…" Sanne cuts her off.

"I don't like him like that! Or Dante, or anyone! How dare you read my diary! That's something Xana would do! Actually, if I remember correctly he did read our parent's diaries and used them to get Sissi to join him."

"Then why did you write how you thought…" Sanne cuts Skitz off again.

"I wonder what it would be like to have a normal life. What it would be like to not have Xana after us. Obviously you didn't read my entire diary or you would know something else..." Sanne stops talking. Instead she goes to her computer, brings up her diary, and deletes it. "That should keep you from prying into my life."

"Sanne I'm sorry I just wanted you and Krieger to be happy. He likes you, you like him, you just keep stopping it from happening."

"I, don't, like him like that. He is my friend, I get worried when Xana attacks and I can't reach him. Why don't you go out with Krieger? Keep both of you out of my way."

"He's not my type and he's in love with another woman anyways." Sanne stares at her. "I'm just telling you what you already know, right?"

"Go away Skitz, meddle with Ark and Mira. Find a guy of your own, leave me alone." Sanne brings up a window. "I'm looking for the vehicles program and trying to figure out how they work. I'll give you the Overwing."

"That slow thing? Why not the Overboard?" Sanne ignores her. "Fine I'll go." Skitz leaves the dorm room while Sanne works on finding the vehicles.


	14. Chapter 14

**Code Xana Episode 13: So Close**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-12**

Ark is in the cafeteria sitting with Mira. "You know, my father wrote the theme music for his Extreme videos."

"Which ones? I like the one from the snowboarding down Mt. Everest. The world record for the fastest descent down the world's tallest mountain held by Mark Manderin. The angles from the helicopter were so cool.

"My dad did that one, and the one for the sky diving video."

"The one where they played baseball?" Ark nods. "Cool. How did you get such cool parents?"

"Lucky I guess. Doesn't hurt my dad's friends got rich on their own." Jeremie through his inventions and J Inc. Ulrich from when he cheated to win the lottery and kept some of the money. "One sky dive costs over seven hundred Euros. Try paying for two full baseball teams and five camera men."

"Speaking of your friends, what about telling me what you and they do?"

"I can't tell you. They always vote no when I ask to let you in."

"Why can't you just tell me?" Mira holds Ark's hand.

"You wouldn't believe me unless I showed you everything and my friends might kick me out of the group for doing that."

"It can't be that big a deal." Mira smiles but the look on the Ark's face makes her frown.

"Don't do that, smile, you look beautiful when you smile." Mira does. "To them it is. Maybe today something will change and they will let you in." He laughs but knows they won't.

Sanne is working on her computer when a beeping noise starts. "Super Scan, attack, Ice Sector." Sanne gets her Jcell out and calls Skitz. "Skitz, guess who."

"Xana? Could have told you that." Skitz had heard screaming and ran to find a Tarantula on Earth! "Xana sent a Tarantula. He hasn't seen me or hurt anyone so far. I'm guessing it won't attack anyone but us so let's go to Lyoko before it sees us."

"Ok, I'm calling Ark, you call Krieger."

"You're still not talking to Krieger? He was just listening to my advice…" Sanne hangs up on Skitz. "Ok, Krieger, pick up." He doesn't.

"Over here, come on." Krieger had been in the gym when a Tarantula broke through the doors. Now he was trying to get it over to the exercise room to try and lock it inside. It fires lasers but Krieger dodges them. "I need a weapon or something." He knows where he can get one and runs into the exercise room. The Tarantula fires lasers at the door but the metal doors resist the lasers. Krieger comes back out with a pole. It was one of the poles from a weight bench that you put weights on. "Now that I have a weapon lets have fun." Krieger is away from his phone and never hears it ring.

Ark had answered his phone. "Mira, stay here, don't come out until I say so ok?"

"What's going on?"

"Just stay and don't come out no matter what." Ark runs out of the cafeteria and heads for the Kadic Academy sewer entrance.

"Crap." Skitz had been headed for the sewer entrance in the woods when another Tarantula came out from the woods. It fires lasers at her as she runs off into the woods.

"Ark? Where's your sister?"

"I don't know." Ark and Sanne use skateboards to go down the sewers towards the Factory. "Maybe she took the entrance in the woods." They continue towards the Factory.

"Missed!" Krieger had tried to hit the Tarantula on the Eye with the pole but the Tarantula dodges it at the last second. "Stay still!" He swings at it and misses the Eye again.

"Krieger!" Krieger turns around to see Jim.

"Not good." Being distracted Krieger is hit with a laser. "Jim, get, to the Factory." They would need help, his friends would need help. He could handle one Tarantula, so Krieger thinks.

"It was you! You turned the Super Computer back on!" Jim is stunned but knows he will have time to yell at Krieger later. "Hey, Xana, over here!" The Tarantula turns its head towards Jim and fires a laser from one of its legs. Jim dodges it then grabs his right knee. "I'm not in as good of shape I use to be." He stands up. "But I can handle you."

"Jim you have to help the others at the Factory!" Krieger tried to hit the Tarantula on the Eye when it fired a laser at Jim but the Tarantula expected that and blocked the pole.

"Others? Who else is in on this?" Jim looks towards the door of the gym, he could escape easily but it would leave Krieger alone with a Tarantula.

"Who do you think?" Krieger blocks several lasers with the pole then drops it. "Ow, man that's hot." The laser had heated the metal of the pole up. The Tarantula knocks Krieger down.

"I can't leave you." Jim runs at the Tarantula to help Krieger.

"The Hermitage, I can't get near there. If Sanne sees the Tarantula…" Skitz ducks when she sees a laser fly over head. The Laser hits the Hermitage and breaks through a window.

"What's going on out here?! All land past the wall is private property!" Sanne had come out to see which punk had broken her window and sees Skitz being chased by a Tarantula. "Oh God no." She puts a hand over her heart. "No, Xana, how could this happen!?" Sanne goes after the Tarantula and Skitz hoping to get some answers.

"Oh crap, Sanne stay back." Ark and Sanne had made it to the Factory only to find a Tarantula waiting for them! "Now what do we do. If I distract it you can make it to the elevator."

"I can't go to Lyoko alone. We need at least two Warriors to protect Dante." Sanne gets her Jcell out and calls Krieger. Krieger hears his phone ring now that he was close to the locker room and gets his phone.

"I can't come to help! This Tarantula is really giving me and Jim a hard time!" Krieger and Jim had been struggling against the Tarantula.

"Jim?!" Sanne is confused.

"He followed the Tarantula after making sure there weren't any others on the campus!" Krieger ends the call when he is hit with a laser and drops his phone.

"Ok, I'll try Skitz." Sanne calls Skitz.

"Aaaaa!" Skitz is running through the woods with a Tarantula after her.

"Skitz, what's wrong?"

"Tarantula, and your grandmother!" Samantha had tried to distract the Tarantula from Skitz but it ended with both being attacked and running through the woods.

"Samantha? Then you're near the Hermitage, take the sewer entrance there to get here."

"I can't it won't let me near it!" Skitz hangs her phone up and continues to run.

"We have to find a way around the Tarantula. The other two can't make it." Sanne looks at Ark hoping he had a plan.

"I know a way to distract the Tarantula and getting two warriors to Lyoko." Sanne raises an eyebrow. "Let me go and get Mira, she…"

"No!" Sanne cut Ark off before he could say anything else. "We are not letting anyone into this group! The only way we will have more warriors is if we have to call out parents to help."

"Fine then you figure out how to get by the Tarantula and have two warriors on Lyoko." Ark crosses his arms while Sanne thinks.

"Ok, get her, I have an idea, but you have to make it to Lyoko with me." Ark nods and heads back to the school through the sewers. "I better be able to figure out how to do it." Sanne waits for Ark to get back.

"Mira!" Ark runs into the cafeteria and sees her. "Come with me."

"What? Why?"

"You want to know what me and my friends do?" Mira nods. "Then follow me." Mira follows Ark to the sewer entrance in the school.

"Ew, the sewers."

"Don't worry they're clean unless you plan on licking the walls." Ark gets on his skateboard then grabs Skitz's. "You can board right?" Mira nods and takes the skateboard from Ark. They head down the sewers, Mira following Ark, until they get to the end and Mira sees Sanne.

"Whoa, hey Sanne." Mira waves at her.

"Yes, Ark, you distract the Tarantula, then Mira will run ahead and I will follow. I'll distract the Tarantula and you get into the Factory. We'll get to the elevator and I'll send _her._" Ark climbs up the ladder followed by Mira and Sanne.

"Hey! Over here! That's it, come on, after me!" Ark waves and gets the Tarantula's attention. It fires lasers at him and leaves the bridge after Ark.

"Come on Mira we have to get to the elevator." Sanne and Mira run to the Factory. "Jump and grab the rope." Mira does and swings down. "Hey, Tarantula, leave Ark alone it's me you want right!?" The Tarantula turns and starts to fire at Sanne. Ark runs past the Tarantula before being hit by a laser.

"Sanne, just get to Lyoko!" Ark gets up and turns to fight the Tarantula.

"No! You have to help me, and Mira!" Sanne's words work and Ark turns away from the Tarantula and runs into the Factory. Ark and Sanne jump and swing down to the Factory floor. They run towards the elevator. "Mira push the button!" Mira does and the elevator doors open. They run inside and push the button to close the door and escape the Tarantula. It fires lasers that slam into the elevator door but don't pierce.

"Um, what was that? And this?" The elevator doors open and Mira sees the Control Room. "Whoa, wow, am I tripping on that yogurt? I thought it looked a little weird."

"No Mira this is where Sanne sets up the Transfer Program. We're going to Lyoko soon." Ark smiles at Mira's astonished look. "You'll see."

"Ok, back to the elevator." The three get on and take it down to the Scanners. "Mira, you get the honor of the middle Scanner." Mira gets in the middle Scanner.

"This won't hurt, will it?" She sees the Scanner doors on the other two Scanners close. "Hey, why didn't this one do that?" She stays in the Scanner for a couple more minutes before giving up.

"Hey, where is she?" Ark and Sanne land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector outside of the Way Tower.

"I guess I forgot to make the middle Scanner scan." Sanne's plan had worked. She needed to get Ark to Lyoko and he wouldn't until she promised to send Mira. It was a mean trick but it was what she needed to do. "Dante, we go east, I think, right?"

"Wait, what did you do to Mira?" Ark was expecting to see what Mira would look like on Lyoko. Instead he was on Lyoko and Mira was on Earth, with the Tarantula. "She's in danger with the Tarantula at the Factory."

"No she isn't, if she isn't stupid enough to stay in the Scanner Room she is but really are you going to say she is?" Ark stares at Sanne but doesn't respond.

"Sanne, we go south not east. Who is Mira?" Dante is confused at why Ark seemed angry at Sanne.

"Doesn't matter we need to deactivate the Tower." Dante runs south, followed by Sanne and an angry Ark.

"Jim!" Krieger and Jim were trying to keep the Tarantula from escaping the gym and it gets Jim hurt. "Damn it come after me. You have to go after an old man?"

"I'm not that old." Jim sits up. "But I'm not that young." He rubs his back.

"Samantha, if we split up it will take time to choose who to go after."

"I'm not done with you! I can't believe you idiots! How could you unleash Xana after all…" Skitz cuts Samantha off.

"We don't have time for that Sanne!" Skitz and a stunned Samantha not expecting to be called by her real name split apart. The Tarantula stops, spreads its arms, and starts to fire lasers at both. "Not what I wanted!" Skitz hoped the Tarantula would come after her since she was the newest thorn in Xana's side, not Samantha.

"Why didn't you send her!?" Ark is on his disc so he can yell at Sanne. "She's helped us multiple times, she's saved my life! How can you not send her!?"

"Because she isn't one of us."

"So you have to be 'one of us' to fight Xana? Our parents let others in to fight Xana!"

"Yes they did, Sissi betrayed them, William was already dead, and Samantha wasn't left with the memory of it. Only Jim was allowed to remain in the group." Sanne turns to Ark. "You can fit me and Dante on there, it will be faster then running."

"Fast? It would be easier if we had another member to rely on to but you won't do that will you?" Now Sanne was getting mad.

"Skitz and Krieger are in danger! Are you going to let me not sending that bimbo here get in the way of saving them!?"

"She's not a bimbo!" Ark clenches his hand into a fist. "Just because her parents aren't, I don't have to defend her! She's not a stuck up little princess whose use to having a room bigger then some houses. She's not a snobby little brat who thinks she's better then everyone else because her mommy and daddy are billionaires who fought against Xana! She's not a…" Sanne cuts Ark off.

"Shut up! Let me and Dante get on so we can get to the activated Tower and save the others!" Ark stops and lets the two on.

"Don't, touch me." Sanne was trying to hang on to Ark as he took off but pulled her hands back. She puts a hand on Dante's shoulder to keep from falling off.

"Dragon, two, coming from behind us." Dante turns around to confirm his sense.

"Ark, I'll get off and try to stop them." Sanne jumps off the disc and lands on the platform below. She turns towards the Dragons as they fly towards her. She closes her eyes and starts to charge an energy blast. She opens her eyes to see where the Dragons are. She uses more and more energy then fires a Scattershot. The Dragons split up but one is hit by several beams and is destroyed. The second one is missed completely and fires on Sanne. She dodges the lasers as best she can before getting hit on the leg. She falls and is pounded with lasers until she goes back to Earth.

"Sanne?" Mira sees Sanne fall out of the Scanner. "Are you ok, what happened?"

"Ouch." Sanne rubs her thigh where she had been hit. "I'm fine."

"What happened though? Where's Ark?"

"You won't care because you won't remember." Sanne would make sure of that. She goes over to the elevator and takes it up to the Control Room.

"She must have been defeated." Dante had felt Sanne leave and a Dragon coming towards them.

"Well, are we close yet?" Ark did not want to leave Dante on his own to get to the Tower.

"Yes, a little bit farther and we should be able to see the Tower." Ark goes as fast as he can on his disc with Dante and soon they do see the Tower and no guards!

"He must be busy controlling the Tarantulas on Earth." Ark was correct which wasn't a good thing.

"Jim, get out of here!" Jim had been hit with multiple lasers and now Krieger was trying to protect him. "Aaaa!" The Tarantula hits Krieger with an arm knocking him away from Jim. "Leave him alone!" Krieger has to protect Jim, he had fought Xana and his monsters years long ago. Krieger and the others were not going to have their parents, grand parent, or Jim dragged into this.

"Dante if I…" Ark is hit by a laser and falls off his disc. He and the disc crash into the Forest Sector. Dante falls off the disc after it crashes and barely stops himself from falling over the edge. "Get on my disc, I'll distract the Dragon and send the disc towards the Tower." Dante runs back to the disc and gets on it. Ark uses his psychic connection with the disc to move it and Dante towards the activated Tower. "Just have to get him to the Tower." Ark runs away from the Dragon as it fires lasers. He jumps off the platform and uses his long tail to grab a tree. He swings himself around and tries to kick the Dragon. He misses and the Dragon hits him again.

"Must hang on." Dante had to lay flat on the disc and hang onto the edge as the disc drops towards the Digital Sea. It goes back up after Ark gets his concentration back after being hit with a laser.

"He's almost there." Ark runs and jumps using his tail to launch himself into the trees. He jumps around between trees dodging lasers.

"Skitz!" Samantha had stopped running when the Tarantula went after Skitz. She grabbed a branch to try and fight the Tarantula. It has Skitz pinned to the ground and fires lasers point blank range. "Leave her alone!" Sanne hits the Tarantula in the leg with a branch. The Tarantula turns around and knocks Samantha down. It shoots her with lasers causing her great pain. Skitz knows the lasers have stopped hitting her but the pain clouds her mind so badly she can't get up to continue running away.

"Krieger, run." The Tarantula had broke Jim's right knee and was going after Krieger. Krieger was getting tired after fighting for nearly half an hour. He trips and falls on the gym floor. The Tarantula pounds him with lasers.

"Finally." Dante jumps off the disc and runs into the Tower. He goes up to the next platform, brings up the screen, and deactivates the Tower. "The Tower is deactivated. Sanne, are you able to launch a return to the past?"

"Yes, I'm launching it now." The white bubble comes up reversing time and blanking memories.

"Ouch." Krieger rubs his stomach where most of the lasers had hit. "They did it, but Xana is stronger now." Krieger sits down on a weight bench. "We really can't let them in, Jim was practically helpless."

"That hurt." Skitz rubs her back where she had been hit. "Samantha was pissed, we really have to keep her from finding out. She could probably figure out how Sanne fixed the return to keep her and the others from remembering."

"Damn it!" Ark stands up from the cafeteria table.

"What's wrong Ark?" Mira doesn't know why Ark went from himself to being mad.

"I, I have to go yell at someone. I'll be back ok?" Mira nods as Ark leaves. Ark barges into Sanne's dorm room. "Who do you think you are?"

"Sanne Belpois. I know you're upset that I didn't send Mira to Lyoko…" Ark cuts Sanne off.

"Upset? Upset?! If she had gone with us we could have gotten Dante to the Tower a lot faster then we did! We got lucky there were no guards at the Tower or Dante wouldn't have made it!"

"Be quiet Ark someone might hear you."

"Whatever, I'm, don't talk to me." Ark walks away from Sanne and leaves her room. 

"Fine, leave me alone." Sanne closes her door and goes back to her Jtop. "Dante?" A screen comes up on the monitor.

"Yes Sanne?"

"At least you still talk to me." Sanne smiles. "How about we find a way to get the vehicles to work?"

"I don't believe we have the resources for them yet." The vehicles had been found but the Super Computer could not handle them, yet.

"I know and hopefully the Super Computer won't get that powerful." It would mean a more powerful Xana. "Maybe we could…" Sanne and Dante work on different programs for the rest of the day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Code Xana Episode 14: Attractive**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-13**

Ark and Mira are on a date. They had left school grounds to get something to eat. "I might just take you. They keep saying no but we need help." They are outside sitting at a table.

"With what? You act so serious when I ask what you and your friends do."

"I, well, the only way you'd believe me is if I showed you." Ark had gotten tired of Sanne and the others turning Mira down. She helped the group multiple times and still they said no. "Maybe tomorrow we could go, for our one month anniversary."

"Wow you remembered! No guy remembers anniversary's."

"How many have you dated?" Ark smiles and laughs at the joke.

"My older sister swore off men for a long time after a boyfriend forgot their one year anniversary. My dad had to sleep on the couch for like a week after he forgot his own wedding anniversary." Mira goes to spear a fry with a fork when the fork tugs on her hand. "What the heck?" The fork sticks to her plate. She tries to pull it off but it soon presses down on the plate hard enough to break it.

"What are you doing Mira?" Ark reaches over to take the fork from Mira when he finds he can't pull it up.

"It's not me!" The fork isn't the only piece of metal being affected. The other silverware is pressing down on the table before the table legs can't take the pressure and break. "Aaaa!" The table slams into Ark's and Mira's legs.

"What's going on, what are you kids doing?" A waiter comes out from the main part of the restaurant after hearing the noise.

"It wasn't us!" Ark rubs his thighs where the table had slammed into him. "No, Xana, it has to be."

"What's that noise?" Krieger is in the exercise room when he hears a noise in the gym. "Sanne?" Sanne had been avoiding him for awhile but maybe she had come to train. He gets off the treadmill and walks to the doors. He pushes the handle but the door won't move. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" He hears a noise behind him. He turns around and sees the weight bench is sliding towards him. "Xana."

"What happened?" Sanne presses the power button on her Jtop. "Come on, it's plugged in." The computer won't turn on. "It wasn't a power surge or the surge protector would have activated." Sanne had already checked everything on her Jtop and could find nothing wrong with it. "Still got my Jpocket." She gets it out of her pocket and finds it is off. She tries turns it on, but it won't! She gets her phone out to call Skitz and finds her phone won't work. "This isn't a coincidence, it has to be Xana."

"This sucks." Skitz is in detention. She had been caught sneaking out of the dorm building to get something to eat at a vending machine after curfew. "Sir, I finished all of my homework can I please go?"

"You are to serve four hours of detention. If you sloppily did your homework to get it done as fast as you could it is not my fault." The teacher gets a book out. "If you're really bored read this." Skitz goes to push the chair out so she could go to the teacher's desk when she finds the chair won't move. "Then be bored."

"No, the chair, it won't move." Skitz tries to push the table and it won't move either. "I don't feel too good." Skitz feels like a great weight is being put on top of her.

"If you are too weak to even move the chair then you won't make it to the Infirmary." The teacher goes to stand up and finds his chair won't budge either. "Strange, someone seems to have glued the chairs to the floor."

"How? We were here the whole time."

"I do not know." The teacher swings his legs out from under the desk and stands up. "Suddenly I'm not feeling to well either." Skitz slides out of her seat and stands up.

"Feels like someone put an extra fifty pounds on my back." Skitz walks towards the teacher's desk finding it hard to walk.

"Yes, that is how it feels to me also." The teacher walks towards the door and Skitz follows. When they get outside they find the weight seem to disappear. "I think we should continue going to the Infirmary."

"Yeah, anything beats detention." They go to the Infirmary not understanding what they had felt.

"Dang it the cover won't come off." Sanne had tried to go to the Factory through the passage in the park but the sewer entrance won't budge. "Its definitely Xana but I can't call the others." Sanne looks around hoping the others would figure out it was a Xana attack.

Skitz is at the Infirmary. "Nurse, can I call my brother so he knows where I am?" Skitz had tried using her phone but it wouldn't turn on.

"Sure, the phone is on my desk." Skitz goes to the phone and calls Ark, no answer. She calls Sanne, no answer. She calls Krieger, no answer. She tries her phone and again no answer and her phone doesn't ring.

"Xana…" She hangs the phone up. "I really do feel better, Nurse could I go?"

"Let me check your temperature and we'll see."

"Come on, open!" Krieger had escaped the exercise room to the girls' locker room. He beats against a window trying to get it to open when he hears a grinding noise. He turns and sees the lockers are sliding over to him! "Open!" He kicks the glass and it shatters. "Ah! Damn, think before you act!" His leg had been cut on the glass. "I have to get to the Factory." He climbs out of the window and falls to the ground below. "Think before you act." The four meter fall had hurt him even more. "Factory."

"Finally." Sanne has made it to the Factory. She goes to the elevator and pushes the button. "Hey, what's wrong with the elevator?" Sanne suddenly feels like fifty pounds had been piled on her back. She walks away from the elevator and when she get about two meters away the weight disappears. "It's the elevator." She walks towards the elevator and feels the weight again. She walks away and it goes away. "Guys you better figure out there is an attack." She was going to use the phone program to call her friends but if she couldn't get to the Control Room she could do nothing.

"What's going on Ark?" Mira and Ark had been walking down the sidewalk after the table collapsed when a dumpster had barely missed them. After that a trash can seemed to fly out of an alley hitting Ark.

"I don't know but I have an idea." Ark was positive it was Xana but couldn't call his friends. His phone was fried as was Mira's. "I know a safe place, follow…" Before Ark can tell Mira what to do something comes down and wraps itself around Mira.

"Aaaa!" Mira is lifted into the air by a metal cable! "Ark help me!"

"Oh my, that girl was just kidnapped!" People on the street had seen what had happened to Mira.

"I will Mira just hang on!" Ark is caught between helping Mira here and going to the Factory. This had to be a Xana attack so deactivating the Tower would save Mira but it would look like he was abandoning her.

"Help!" The cable pulls her up into a building.

"I have to help Mira." Ark runs away towards the Factory.

"You're temperature is normal, if you feel dizzy or light headed make sure to lie down." The nurse lets Skitz go. Skitz runs off towards the sewer entrance in the park.

"Stupid thing won't open. Xana's making it harder to get to the Factory." Skitz turns around when she hears a noise. "Krieger? You're hurt!" She runs over to him. "What happened?"

"I didn't think about what I was doing." Krieger had made it to the sewer entrance but was in a lot of pain. "What's going on?"

"I don't know but I can't get the sewer entrance to open." Krieger sighs.

"Long way then."

"I'll help you." Krieger and Skitz put an arm around each others shoulders so Skitz can support Krieger when he steps on his injured leg.

"What do you mean you just let her go?" Ms. Delmas had heard about the strange thing that happened at detention. She went to the Infirmary to send Skitz back when the nurse tells her Skitz was let go. "She is to serve her detention! I'll add another four hours if she doesn't finish today! No, I'm adding it anyways! And you," Ms. Delmas turns to the teacher who had been in charge of detention. "You fell for that _I'm sick_ routine?!"

"Ms. Delmas I felt sick to. It was strange, once we left the building I started to feel better. Besides regulations state if a child asks to go to the Infirmary they are to be excused."

"Regulations, rules, they don't count when the student is in trouble for breaking the rules! She did something to you, that's another detention!"

"Ms. Delmas calm down you have to watch your blood pressure." The nurse tries to calm Ms. Delmas down but she'll have none of that.

"Damn doctors you don't know when a kid is faking what can you tell me about blood pressure!" Ms. Delmas leaves the Infirmary to find Skitz.

"It's ok we're almost there." Skitz and Krieger had walked to the Factory on the road since they could not take the sewer passage. "Ark!" They had crossed the bridge and made it to the Factory entrance. "Krieger, are you able to get down?"

"I can do it." Krieger jumps on one leg and grabs the rope to swing down.

"Hey you two what happened?" Ark runs over and helps with Krieger. "That looks bad."

"It looks worse then it hurts. Just get me to the Scanners so we can deactivate the Tower."

"One problem, the elevator won't work." Krieger hobbles over towards the elevator when he feels like weight is put on his back. He isn't expecting this and collapses when his injured leg folds under him.

"Krieger, sorry, be careful." Ark and Sanne pull Krieger away from the elevator. "I think its magnetism that's doing this."

"What, Xana possessed a magnet?"

"No Skitz the Earth's magnetic field is being manipulated. Xana used it to keep the metal sewer covers in place."

"And attack Mira."

"Xana was going after you Ark why would he attack Mira?" Sanne and Ark had been fighting over this. "And fry our phones and my computer. Or keep the elevator from working."

"Well why can't we take the long way, through the boiler room?"

"Blocked." Ark had already tried. "Xana used scrap metal to block the way."

"Then how do we get to Lyoko?" Krieger sits down. "My leg hurts." He had been dealing with the pain but knew he lost a lot of blood and wouldn't be able to do anything extreme to get to the Scanner Room.

"I don't know. We shouldn't stay here though, as a group, until we find a way down." Sanne looks at Krieger then looks away. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live, and why shouldn't we stick together?" Krieger and Sanne still weren't talking to each other after what had happened in the gym, the last time they were training.

"It makes it easier for Xana to get us."

"We need to get down to Lyoko so we can stop him." Skitz looks around trying to find something that would help them. "What if we got a magnet and, something?"

"If you can get something powerful enough to warp the Earth's magnetic field then it might work. Anyone have a few millions dollars to buy the world's largest electromagnet?"

"Your dad does Sanne. Actually all of our parents do." Ark walks towards the elevator until the weight affects him. "Why does it feel like that?"

"Iron is magnetic. Humans have lots of iron in their bodies."

"Oh." Sanne's answer doesn't help. "How thick do you think the door is?"

"Thicker then your skull." Skitz's joke doesn't get anyone to laugh. "What were you thinking?"

"If we throw something magnetic at the door and then the pull increases the speed we might be able to make a hole in the door and get in the elevator."

"Then what?" Ark shrugs his shoulders. "Can't hurt to try it. Krieger, don't move, Sanne you make sure Xana doesn't go after him while me and Ark look for metal objects."

"Me? I'll look, you stay with Krieger." Sanne didn't want to be alone with Krieger.

"No me and my brother work well as a team." Skitz and Ark walk away looking through the Factory for metal parts.

"Um, it stopped bleeding right?" Sanne looks at Krieger's bloodied leg.

"Yes." Krieger and Sanne wait for Ark and Skitz to come back.

"Look at what I found." Ark finds a rusted cabinet filled with rusted tools. "Skitz, this thing is on wheels. I bet we can wheel it over to the other and start throwing."

"Coming, hold on." Skitz picks up what she had found and goes over to where Ark is. "Put these in there so we can get it all together." He does and the two start pushing the cabinet over to where Sanne and Krieger are waiting.

"What's that noise?" Sanne looks at the entrance of the Factory and hears the noise again.

"Sounds like something is coming this way, something big." Krieger stands up on one leg but can't see anything. "Sanne!" Krieger tackles Sanne as a metal pipe flies towards them and slams into the elevator.

"Get off of me." Sanne pushes Krieger off. "Ark?" Sanne sees Ark pushing on a cabinet.

"Sorry about that. We didn't know how far we should keep this." Skitz comes out from behind the cabinet.

"Lots of goodies. Whoa." She sees the metal pipe had speared through the elevator door. "I guess this was a better idea then I thought."

"It's a great idea because it's my idea." Ark grabs a hammer out from a drawer in the cabinet. "Watch this." He throws the hammer as hard as he can and then the magnetic force catches the hammer and brings it in even faster. It slams into the elevator door making a large hole.

"I can do better then that." Skitz grabs another hammer and throws it over her head with both hands. The hammer flies through the air before slamming into the elevator door and making another hole.

"Watch this." Ark grabs a large wrench and tosses it lightly towards the elevator. The magnetic force takes hold of the wrench and it breaks through the door connecting the two holes already made by the hammers.

"I can do better, let me look." Skitz goes through trying to find something bigger when she starts to feel heavier. "Uh oh, Ark, I…" She doesn't say anything else as the cabinet flies off the ground knocking Skitz down when an open drawer catches her under the chin.

"Watch out!" Tools fall out of the cabinet. Ark, Skitz, and Sanne are quick enough to get out of the way but Krieger who was sitting on the ground with an injured leg is rained upon with tools. "Krieger get out of the way!" A box of nails falls out of the cabinet towards Krieger. "Krieger!" The others stand there helpless as dozens of nails fall onto Krieger, many of them sharp end first.

"Aaaa!" The nails pierce his body in dozens of places as he curls up into a ball. A screwdriver falls out of the cabinet and falls pointed end first into his already injured leg. It pierces his calf all the way through.

"We have to get him!" Ark runs towards Krieger when a wrench falls out of the cabinet hitting him on the shoulder with a loud crack. "Damn, my shoulder," Ark is too shocked by the pain to realize how badly he had been hurt. His collar bone had been shattered as was his shoulder. Finally the cabinet is empty of tools and falls to the floor.

"Krieger, no, you'll be ok we'll get you to the Scanners." Sanne had gone to him once the tools stopped falling out of the cabinet. She goes to pull a nail that had pierced through his hand out when Skitz stops him.

"If you pull it out nothing will be there to stop the bleeding. We have to be really careful and figure out how to get him to the Scanners."

"I know how." Ark had gone over to the elevator after the attack and finds he doesn't feel heavier. He pushes the button and the elevator door opens. "Come on get him in I can't do it." The pain was starting to creep into Ark's brain making it hard to think. Skitz and Sanne carefully lay Krieger on his back and pick him up. They carry him over to the elevator and Ark pushes the button for the elevator to go down. The elevator door opens when they get to the Scanner Room.

"Careful, ok, a little bit more." They carry Krieger to the middle Scanner and get him inside. "I'll be right back." Sanne runs to the elevator and takes it up to the Control Room. She brings up the Transfer Program and sends Krieger to Lyoko.

"Huh?" Krieger looks around. He had been knocked unconscious by a tool that had hit him on his head and didn't know anything that happened afterwards. "Is anyone else coming?"

"Yes Krieger we all made it." Sanne takes the headset off after starting the auto transfer. She takes the elevator back down to the Scanner Room and gets in the middle Scanner while the twins take the Scanners on the side. The doors close and soon they are on Lyoko in the Forest Sector.

"I forgot to look for where the Tower was." Sanne had been too panicked with Krieger's injuries to think about it.

"So what do we do?" Ark, like Sanne, didn't think about checking for where the Tower was.

"Send me back, I'll look and tell you through the headset."

"Why not just send yourself back?"

"I can't Ark, not until the countdown is over." She waits for her friends to send her back. "Well? Hit me."

"Ok." Skitz gets her clubs out. She swings at Sanne hitting her until Sanne devirtualizes back to Earth. "That was fun." Skitz puts her clubs away as she and the other wait for Sanne to get to the Control Room.

"The Tower is in the Desert Sector." Sanne brings up the map to look for where Dante is. "Dante? Could you go to the Way Tower in the Forest Sector so you can lead the others to the Desert Sector?" A screen appears on the monitor.

"Yes Sanne. I had tried to contact you but could not get through. I am sorry I did not try harder but you and your friends appear to be ok."

"Don't worry about it Dante. Xana made it so you couldn't." The screen closes as Dante, already in the Way Tower in the Mountain Sector, takes the Digital Stream to the Way Tower in the Forest Sector. "Ok, Skitz, Ark, Krieger, go east and you'll find the Way Tower."

"Right." They run east when they come up on Dante sitting in front of the Way Tower. "Time to play follow the leader Dante?"

"Yes, follow me." Dante and the others walk into the Way Tower then jump off the platform following Dante to the next platform. "We must go south to find the activated Tower." They run south hoping to deactivate the Tower before anything else happens.

"Who, who are you?" Mira had been wrapped up by the metal cable and is on the floor helpless as a tall middle aged man paces in front of the door.

"_I am confused."_ The man looks at Mira. "_You are not a warrior yet you help them, you fight me. I have had to modify my plan to eliminate you from the start which allowed them to get to Lyoko!"_ He points his hand at Mira and shocks her. "_Call Sanne Belpois, tell her my demands, or you die."_

"Sanne? Who are you!?" Mira feels the metal cable loosen.'

"_Get your phone out and call Sanne Belpois. Tell her that I want her and her friends to take Dante to Sector 5 and leave him for the Schipizoa."_ Mira reaches into her pocket and gets her phone out.

"Um, it won't turn on." It hadn't been working since the strange occurrence at the restaurant.

"_That's right you were there with Ark Della Robbia. Fine, this should work."_ The man points his hand at the phone and it sparks then turns on. "_Call her with my demands!"_ Mira goes through her phone book and finds Sanne's number.

"Hello?" Sanne wasn't expecting anyone to call let alone Mira. "I'm sorry but Ark can't talk right now."

"No, take, take um, Dante to Sector," Mira looks at the man.

"_Sector 5. Tell her if she doesn't Xana will kill her grandparents."_

"Sector 5 or Xana, he, he said he'll kill your grandparents. Please, what's going on, Sanne…" Mira's phone shatters as Xana uses his powers to destroy it.

"_You've served your purpose._" Xana sticks his hand out and shocks Mira until she passes out.

"Guys, Mira called, Xana wants Dante taken to Sector 5."

"Mira? Is she ok, he didn't hurt her, take me back I have to help Mira!"

"Ark she's fine." Sanne lies. She had no idea what Xana was doing to Mira. "Xana wants Dante for something and he's not going to get it. When we deactivate the Tower I'll launch a return to the past."

"Are you sure? What if, what if he hurts Mira before then?"

"The return will fix everything." _Including Mira's memory._ "Get Dante to the Tower and it will be like none of this happened."

"So I'll have to go back to detention? Aw, can't we just let Mira into the group? Detention is so boring." Skitz had already served two hours but with a return would have to serve those and the last two hours.

"That's what you get for sneaking out for a snack." Ark always had a cache of food ready just incase.

"He looked real yummy to." Ark looks at his sister. "I'm kidding."

"Anyone tries to touch my sister will have to get through me."

"If they can pry you off of Mira first." Ark gets his disc out and jumps on it.

"I don't have to listen to this." He flies up into the air looking around for the Tower and any monsters. "I see the Tower, we have to get down the cliff ahead then watch out for any monsters." They continue forward.

"Hmmm, looking at this, I don't think I need to wait for the countdown." Sanne was bored sitting in the Control Room so was looking at different programs. "It's just a counter my Dad made. Why would he do that?" Sanne looks over the data as her friends continue towards the Tower on Lyoko.

"All clear." The group on Lyoko had made it to the cliff and Ark flew down on his disc to look around. "What's that noise?" Ark turns around and sees a Mega Tank sitting in a hole under the cliff! "Don't come down yet!" Ark pulls back on the disc as the Mega Tank fires. The half circle of energy hits the disc and pushes Ark back. Ark is pushed back farther and farther as the blast continues.

"I got this." Skitz jumps down and falls slamming into the ground.

"Skitz you just lost ten points." Sanne wasn't too worried about it she just saw the screen flash when the points were lost.

"I'm good." Skitz gets her clubs out and runs at the Mega Tank that is now helpless. It had fired the beam and until the beam hits a Lyoko Warrior or Tower it couldn't close. Skitz slams a club onto the Eye of the Mega Tank destroying it.

"What happened?" Ark stops being pushed by the blast. He levels the disc and finds he had been pushed so far he is now over the Digital Sea. "Have to get back." He flies back towards the others.

"Dante we have to hurry." Krieger and Dante jump off the edge of the cliff and fall to the ground losing life points when they land. "Ow." Krieger rubs his back. "Our parents were lucky. They got to fight when you couldn't feel pain on Lyoko."

"I guess the Tower is down that hole." Skitz has put her clubs away while she was waiting for the two. "We must be very careful. Xana wouldn't just send a Mega Tank."

"Maybe, maybe not." Sanne was listening to her friends while looking things over on the Super Computer. "To control the Earth's magnetic field would take a lot of power."

"Hey!" Ark sees his friends. "Dante, need a lift?"

"You were unharmed then, good." Dante jumps on the disc.

"It will take more then a Mega Tank to put this monkey down." Dante and Ark fly down the hole to find the activated Tower. "Do your thing Dante." Dante gets off of the disc and runs into the Tower.

"_They refused. They would rather have you die then do something very simple."_

"No, please, they, give them time!" Mira had awoken when Xana shocked her.

"_Time is up." _Xana takes Mira's face in his hand._ "Just remember, as hard as you can, they would rather you die then give my son to me." _A white bubble comes up reversing time.

Ark and Mira are back at the restaurant. "Where were we?" Ark isn't sure when exactly he had returned.

"You said how maybe tomorrow for our one month anniversary we could go do whatever it was you and your friends do."

"Oh well, thinking about it, if they say no I'll have to listen to them. If they kick me out of the group I would get to spend more time with you but it would suck during the times you and I can't be together."

"It's alright Ark. Don't need your friends mad at you because of me." They continue eating before going back to Ark's dorm room to watch a movie.

**A/N Sorry for not waiting for your response Zeriam! But… Anyways, response to your last review. This group does see itself as above the others. Their parents were either millionaires or in Sanne's case billionaires. They are use to private tutors and doing what they wanted when they wanted. Mira… Is not one of them. Her parents were not a former warrior so the others see her as less then them. Also, I'm glad you don't like them as much as the old group. You aren't supposed to. These kids aren't the old group, they aren't like the old group, they aren't their parents. They have to earn being liked. Maybe sometime in the future they will learn what it means to be a Lyoko Warrior but until then…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Code Xana Episode 15: Payback**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-14**

"Please Sanne? I'm sorry about, before, but that doesn't mean you still can't train." Krieger is in Sanne's dorm room trying to change her mind about training. "I understand your feelings, lack of them, but I still want to help you. If Xana ever goes after you on Earth you will be in danger." Sanne turns around from her computer.

"I guess I could. Krieger, never mind." Sanne brings a screen up and saves her work. "Let me get my gym clothes and I'll be right there." Sanne gets her stuff together and leaves her room forgetting one thing. Her Jpocket's batteries had been low so she put it in a charger. As they head towards the gym the Super Scan comes up on her Jtop and starts to beep.

"Hello?" Mira was working on her homework in the library while Ark and Skitz worked on their music.

"Mira? This is your Aunt Amy."

"Hi Amy. How's Tom?"

"He's ok but Mira, I have bad news." Mira hears crying in the back round.

"What? What happened?"

"Your parents, they had a hover accident, the doctors say they didn't feel any pain…" Amy stops trying not to start crying again. "I, I could come pick you up."

"But, there, a mistake. It has to be a mistake."

"I'm sorry Mira, _I can't tell you how sorry."_ Amy starts to cry again. Mira hears some noise then a man's voice.

"Mira dear I'll come and get you." It was her Uncle Tom.

"Ok, it, it's a mistake it was someone else." Mira starts to cry as she tries to deny the news.

"Ok dear, I'll be there in about an hour." Tom hangs up.

"Mom, dad, it's a mistake." Mira leaves her homework on the library table crying as she goes to her room.

"Mira?" Ark had finished practice and had gone to the library to meet Mira but she wasn't there. "Mira? Are you hiding?" He walks around the library and finds a history book and notebook. "Mira Roarke…" He closes the notebook and looks around. "Mira?"

A car pulls up to the school and stops. "Mira?" The driver sees a girl wearing a black skirt and blue top.

"Uncle Tom?" The girl goes over to the car. "Hi, I got a bag with some clothes, incase, um, it wasn't a mistake and I…" Mira babbles on as she gets in the car.

"It's not a mistake Mira." The car drives away from the school. "_I had a hand in it myself."_ The person morphs into a bald man wearing black formal clothes. "_As you have had a hand in interfering with my plans!"_

"I must be dreaming, I fell asleep while doing homework."

"_Dream? Is this a dream?"_ The man puts a hand on Mira's arm and soon she screams and struggles to get away. When the man takes his hand away Mira can see the burnt flesh that used to be her upper arm.

"Why are you doing this, who are you, let me out!" Mira tries to open the door but the handle won't budge.

"_Stop that."_ The man grabs Mira by her long red hair. "_You interfered time and time again. Do you think I would believe you did not know what you were doing?"_

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Mira struggles but the man jerks her head back.

"_Sure you don't."_ He runs a finger down her cheek to her throat. "_We'll see what you say when I am done with you."_

"Don't hurt me anymore. Just tell me what's going on, maybe, maybe I can tell you what you want to know." Mira reaches for her phone when Xana stops the car.

"_Go ahead, call for help, it won't help you." _Mira doesn't get her phone figuring no one would believe she'd been kidnapped by an alien that could morph its shape and burn you with its hands. "_Smarter then I thought. So tell me girl why do you help them fight me?"_

"Help who? I don't fight, you have the wrong person!"

"_You don't remember, I told you to remember."_ Xana starts the car up and drives. "_Unless you are acting. Tell me the truth or you will not live to regret it."_

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Xana reaches over and grabs Mira by the throat with his left hand.

"_Maybe you don't, maybe you lie, either way if I don't like your answer you will die."_ Mira tries to scream but his hand is like a vice around her throat. Smoke starts to come up from where he is burning her flesh. _"Let's try this again. Tell me what you know of Ark, Skitz, Krieger, and Sanne's actions."_

"Ark?" Mira is crying and doesn't understand what is going on. "I, his friends, they do something but he won't tell me."

"_Is that all?"_ Mira nods. "_Do you think I would believe that?"_ Xana reaches for Mira ready to hurt her again.

"Yes, it's all I know! Ark keeps saying he'll talk to his friends about letting me in but they always say no! Please, whatever it is I don't know about it." Xana caresses her hair.

"_I believe you my dear but how would you like to know?"_

"I, I want to know, know why you kidnapped me, what it has to do with Ark and his friends." Mira flinches when Xana puts his hand on her chest.

"_Your heart is beating strangely. You are scared, yet, it does not beat like a scared heart should."_

"I, don't hurt me anymore, tell me what they are doing, what Ark and his friends do. I'll do anything you want just don't hurt me."

"_Anything? Allow me to posses you and you will know all that you want."_

"Posses me?" Mira is shaking in fear as Xana stops the car. He puts a hand on each side of her face.

"_Yes, it will not hurt. You must give me permission to posses you or I can not."_

"I, I give you permission, posses me." Xana breaks apart into a black mist and invades Mira's body. She shakes and flails about knocking the review mirror off. She continues to convulse and shake when the black mist leaves her.

"_Not weak enough. I thought if the host gave me permission, surrendered to me, I could posses them but you are to strong willed."_

"I, I didn't mean to, don't hurt…" Mira screams as Xana sends energy into her body electrocuting her. "Aaaa!"

"_Maybe now you will not resist me." _Xana breaks apart again into a black mist and possesses Mira.

"Sorry I haven't seen her, did you check the library?" Ark is at Mira's dorm room finding Mira's roommate but no Mira.

"No, it's ok Michelle. Tell her to call me if you see her she doesn't seem to be answering her phone." Now Ark is getting worried. If Xana attacked then Sanne would call but there were other threats out there. Ark walks down the hall when he passes his sister's and Sanne's dorm room and hears a beeping noise. He turns the door knob finding the door unlocked. "Hello?" He opens the door and finds an empty room. "What's that beeping noise?" He goes into the room and walks over to Sanne's Jtop where the noise seems to be coming from. "The Super Scan!" It had found a Tower, there was an attack! "Why didn't she call us?" Ark gets his phone out and calls Sanne only to hear her phone ring. He sees her Jcell resting in a charger, next to her Jpocket also in a charger. "What the hell was she thinking?" He hangs up and calls his sister. "Xana's launched an attack."

"Sanne? Your voice sure has changed."

"It's me nitwit. I'm standing in your room where Sanne's Jpocket and Jcell are. Do you know where she is?"

"At the Factory?"

"She could have used the phone program to call us if she was there. I'll call Krieger maybe he knows where she is." Ark and Skitz hang up and Ark calls Krieger. "Answer your phone." Krieger doesn't. "He must be in the gym." Ark leaves Sanne's and Skitz's dorm room making sure to close the door behind him and runs to the gym.

"Good job, in a couple months I might stop putting one hand behind my back." Krieger was helping Sanne train. She was a little rusty from not training for a couple of weeks but was quickly remembering and learning more.

"In a couple of months I'll pin you and you won't be getting back up." Sanne and Krieger train a little more when Ark comes running into the gym.

"There you are!" Ark wasn't surprised to see Krieger in the gym but was surprised to see Sanne. Her and Krieger had been uneasy around each other after an incident Krieger wouldn't talk about. "Xana's attacking."

"What? But my Jpocket would have told me if a Tower was found."

"It would if it wasn't in your room sitting in the charger next to your phone."

"Oops." Sanne blushes a little from embarrassment. Forgetting both her phone and Jpocket was a really stupid thing to do. "Well let's go and save your sister."

"She's fine, Xana went after Mira again!" Ark loses his temper a little. He had tried to convince the others to let Mira in but they always refused. Now Xana had done something to Mira while she innocently did her homework in the library.

"Then maybe you shouldn't spend so much time with her." Sanne's response is cold and as she sees it the truth. "If you didn't treat her like a Lyoko Warrior Xana wouldn't either."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do? Bury my nose in a computer all day? Or work out all day? I like Mira, she's fun, she's smart, she should be a Lyoko Warrior except you keep saying no!"

"We all say no Ark." Krieger defends Sanne. "Would it hurt if you worked out or helped Sanne with the Super Computer? She's damn smart but she's only one person. She gets help from Dante but that isn't enough."

"What the hell do you do? I've never seen you helping Sanne with the Super Computer work. You're always busy lifting weights or running on the treadmill."

"I'm making myself a warrior who can fight Xana on Earth so my friends can get to Lyoko!"

"Stop it!" Sanne yells at the two. "We have a Tower to deactivate so if you two can stop bickering we can go."

"Fine let's go." The three run out of the gym and head for the sewer entrance in the woods.

Skitz is at the sewer entrance to the Factory and climbs out. She runs across the bridge and finds Mira! "Oh God, what did he do to you?" She sees the burns on Mira's neck and arm. "If we scan her it will heal the burns but then she won't be affected by the returns." Skitz whispers this to herself as she walks over to Mira. "Mira? Are you ok?" Mira doesn't respond. Skitz goes over and looks at the burns on Mira's neck. "Did they burn all the way through?"

"_No!"_ Mira punches Skitz in the stomach. "_Faking concern for someone you won't even tell about Lyoko after all she's done for you, and your brother."_ Mira smiles as the Eye of Xana form in her eyes.

"No way, he's not strong enough." Mira smacks Skitz across the face dazing her.

"_When the host invites me, surrenders to me, I can make them my puppet!"_ Mira charges an energy orb in her hand. "_And then I can kill you."_

"No way Xana." Skitz wipes the blood that was trickling out of her nose off. "That hurt but you didn't take me out. You're too weak aren't you?" Skitz kicks at Mira who knocks her leg away. Skitz punches Mira in the head when she is distracted by the kick. "Feels like I just punched Ark in the head." Skitz shakes her hand after the punch had nearly broken her hand.

"_Believe me yet?"_ Mira throws the energy orb at Skitz. Skitz dodges it then tackles Mira.

"No." Skitz punches Mira several times. "Why aren't you fighting back?" Mira had gone limp.

"No, please, why are you doing this Skitz! Why did you drag me here!"

"I, what are you talking about?"

"Skitz what are you doing to Mira!" Skitz turns around and sees her friends.

"Xana possessed her."

"Stop, please stop hurting me. What are you?" Mira curls up into a ball and the others see the strange burns on her arm and neck.

"Skitz, she's been possessed by Xana!" Ark runs over and tackles his sister off of Mira.

"Stop it Ark I'm not possessed by Xana, Mira is!"

"Then why is she the one who's hurt?"

"Look at my eyes then look at hers! Xana's symbol is in her eyes!"

"I don't know what she's talking about." Mira is crying on the bridge. "She called me, said we, said we could hang out and she knew a cool place to go to. Then, then she, she had like electricity coming out of her hand. Don't let her hurt me."

"Krieger look at her eyes." Krieger kneels down next to Mira and holds her head in his hands. "Anything?"

"No."

"They aren't in Skitz's eyes either. Maybe he left Skitz when we got here."

"Maybe, maybe not. Someone possessed by Xana doesn't remember they were possessed. Skitz you remember coming here?" Sanne walks over to Skitz and Ark to look at Skitz's eyes for herself.

"Yes, Ark called saying there was an attack so I got over here as fast as I could. When I got here I saw Mira, she attacked me, and we fought."

"Mira, do you know how you got here?" Mira nods. "How?"

"I just told you. She called me saying she wanted to hang out with me because I'm, with Ark, and said she knew a cool place to go to. I came here and she attacked me."

"You attacked me! Xana said the host had to agree to be possessed. I don't know how you got those burns," Skitz pushes her brother off of her. "But I didn't put them there."

"These are in the shape of a hand, look, you can see where the fingers were." Krieger points this out to his friends. "And this hand is a lot bigger then Skitz's. Xana may have formed a clone of Skitz to attack Mira."

"Why would he attack Mira? She's not part of the group."

"She could be. If we scanned her to heal those burns then she would be a member of the Lyoko Warriors." Ark walks over to Mira and helps her up. "Damn, these burns, no one but Xana could have caused these."

"Xana? Who are you talking about? Did he, did he make Skitz like she was?"

"I wasn't the one possessed!" Skitz is getting mad everyone is coddling Mira, the one who attacked her! "Xana get out of her so I can hit you as hard as I want!"

"It looks like you hit her pretty hard as it is." Ark looks at the bruises already forming on Mira's face. "I'm so sorry Mira. It's not Skitz's fault Xana, he, you don't understand."

"Get away from her she's the one who has Xana possessing her." Skitz walks over to her brother and Mira to pry the two apart when a spark forms between Mira and Ark knocking them both backwards.

"She did it again! Don't let her hurt me!" Mira backs away from Skitz.

"I won't let Xana hurt you." Ark turns towards his sister. "Xana quit the act and fight!"

"_Ok."_ Ark is hit from behind knocking him out instantly. As he falls down Mira wraps an arm around his neck and pulls him into her. "_Human males disgust me. Only have enough blood to go to one head. Taking this host guaranteed he wouldn't…"_ Mira is interrupted by Skitz.

"I told you she was possessed by Xana!" Skitz bunches her hands into fists. "Let go of my brother!"

"_Make me. I could just kill him. I…"_ Mira stops, starts to shake, then a black mist starts to leave her body. "Help me, stop him…" The black mist moves back into Mira. "_Foolish host thought she could resist me. I nearly killed her to make her weak enough to posses and she still fights."_

"What is it that you want Xana?"

"_Dante. Take him to Sector 5 and leave him for the Schipizoa."_ Mira looks down at the unconscious Ark. "_Or I kill this one and the host. If you attempt to deactivate the Tower I'll kill them. If I sense you try to fight the Schipizoa I'll kill them. If you do anything but bring Dante to Sector 5 I'll kill them."_ Mira laughs deeply, evilly. "_It was fun watching you turn on each other I long to see my son and make him my puppet."_

"Ok, we'll do it. If, if we make a deal then you will keep your end of it. You have some sense of honor still." _I hope._ Xana had made deals, and even fought with their parents before and kept up his end of the deal. Towards the end though he would find loopholes around the deals but Sanne has to buy time to come up with a plan.

"_I will release this host and your friend if you give me what I want, my son!" _Mira shakes Ark like a rag doll. "_Until then I will have some fun with my toys." _Mira hanging on to Ark floats up and away from the bridge.

"Sanne, we, we can't do that." As much as Krieger disliked Dante he wouldn't want him controlled by Xana.

"I know, I, it's a one in a quintillion shot but I have an idea." The three run into the Factory and take the elevator down to the Control Room.

"Sanne, you've made it." Dante had come up in a screen on the monitor. "Your friend Ark has not made it, he is the target?"

"Yes." Sanne sets up the transfer program. "We're going to Sector 5."

"The Tower is not there we have no need to go there."

"Krieger and Skitz are taking you to Sector 5 I'm going to the Tower." It was a long shot, the odds were even worse then what she told her friends, but she was the daughter and grand daughter of two women who could deactivate Towers. If her plan didn't work they would either lose Dante or lose Ark and Mira. "Guys, you go to the Scanners and I'll send you, get Dante to the edge. When you get there I'll send the Transporter. Then I'll go to Lyoko and try to deactivate the Tower."

"If you can't and Xana gets Dante for whatever he is planning we'll lose."

"No, we'll call out parents. Sanne and Aelita can deactivate Towers."

"But, we only said we'd call them if we lost someone, if Xana killed someone, human." Krieger was worried about the plan, this would mean Sanne alone. If Xana went after her because she was breaking the deal he would probably kill her.

"Krieger if we lose Dante it counts. He's human." Sanne defends Dante.

"Half human. His father was Xana."

"He's human. Go down to the Scanners so I can send you." Krieger and Skitz take the elevator down. They step in the Scanners and soon the doors close sending the two to the Ice Sector.

"Dante? They're there." Sanne looks at the holomap. "Hurry to the edge so I can send the Transporter."

"If your plan fails I am sorry for what I have caused." Dante runs out of the Way Tower.

"Its not your fault Xana escaped. You didn't want him to escape and you don't tell him to attack." Sanne watches her friends run to the edge of the Sector. "I'm sending the Transporter. Xana shouldn't send any monsters since he wants Dante."

"That means, you'll, you'll have to move fast Sanne." Krieger and the others are taken by the Transporter to Sector 5.

"What happened?" Ark wakes up on the roof of the Factory and sees Mira. "Mira, what happened, are you ok?"

"Skitz, your sister, she, I'm scared." Ark puts an arm around Mira.

"Don't be I'm sure things will be ok." He has to trust his friends will deactivate the Tower and save his sister. "How did we get up here?"

"The alien, demon, whatever was possessing her used its powers to put us up here. She, she said she was saving us for later." Mira leans her head onto Ark's shoulder. "You love me, don't you?" The question catches Ark off guard. Mira wasn't the romantic type. She liked to watch movies, eat, and make out when they could.

"I, um, I like you Mira. Why the question?"

"_Just wondering what you would do if you had to choose between this girl and your friend Dante."_ Mira wraps an arm around Ark's neck. "_Right now your friends are taking Dante to the Schipizoa in Sector 5. But, I would like to play a game. You choose, Dante, or this girl. Only one will live."_

"What? No, Xana, I won't play that game!" Ark struggles against Mira's hold but she won't let go. "Skitz was telling the truth!"

"_Yes she was but you would rather believe this girl over your own flesh and blood."_ Mira laughs as she kisses Ark on the neck. "_Foolish emotion love is. It has cost you Dante's life."_

"They won't give up Dante to you!"

"_They have already gone to Sector 5 with him. Only two went to make sure he followed orders. Your friends chose you and this girl over Dante." _

"No, they, they must be doing something else." Ark didn't want to believe his friends would sacrifice Dante. Even if it was for him, and Mira, they wouldn't just hand Dante over to Xana.

"I think we need to hit the switch first." Krieger, Skitz, and Dante are in a room in Sector 5 trying to find the switch. They had not been attacked by any monsters, like Sanne had predicted. "It's easier when the monsters attack because they are in the room with the switch."

"I wouldn't know." This is the first time Krieger has been to Sector 5. "Dante do you feel anything?"

"No, this Sector is different from the others." They walk through the room and go down and a hall into another room.

"We have to find the switch." If they didn't Skitz was worried that Xana might see it as them not keeping up the deal.

"We can't be to fast we have to give Sanne time to get to the Tower." Krieger looks around when he sees a Manta flying towards them. "Incoming." He gets his sword and shield out.

"Wait, its not attacking." The Manta flies down to them then does nothing. "I think it wants one of us to get on it." Skitz walks over then jumps on the Manta's back. It starts to fly up and away then stops. "The switch," Skitz reaches towards it then stops. If she hit the switch then most likely the Schipizoa would come for Dante. If she didn't her brother would be hurt, or killed, by Xana. "Forgive me Dante." She pushes the button and the room morphs into an empty square. A door opens and a jellyfish looking monster comes out.

"I'm sorry Dante, no, we have to fight." Krieger didn't like Dante but hated Xana more. If Sanne did like Dante more then him it would hurt her if she lost Dante. He wasn't going to let this happen.

"What are you doing Krieger!?" Skitz sees Krieger get between the Schipizoa and Dante. "If you fight the Schipizoa Xana will kill my brother!" Skitz jumps off the Manta and lands near Krieger. "I would never believe it, you're defending Dante."

"We can't let Xana win. Whatever he wants Dante for can't be good for us." _And Sanne would be hurt…_

"I'm not losing my brother!" Skitz gets her clubs out. "Krieger we can't let Xana kill my brother! Dante, he's barely human! He's half Xana why not let Xana have him? It will get him out of the way of Sanne." Skitz can't stop. She was not going to lose her brother, even if it meant saying things, doing things that hurt Krieger.

"I'd rather she be happy with someone else then let Xana win!" Krieger keeps between Dante and the Schipizoa.

"Dante I'm sorry but I won't let Xana kill my brother." Skitz walks towards the two with her clubs out.

"I understand." Dante walks past Krieger.

"No, what are you doing?"

"I'm not human, when, when I was on Earth I did horrible things. If I need to sacrifice myself to save your friend I will." Dante walks past Skitz as the Schipizoa comes closer.

In the Forest Sector of Lyoko Sanne has made it to the activated Tower. "Here goes nothing." She enters the Tower.

"No, Dante." The Schipizoa has wrapped Dante in its tentacles. "Skitz, we could have given Sanne more time."

"And Xana could have killed my brother." They stand there and watch as Dante is injected with something.

"Mira?" Ark is still in a choke hold by Mira when she starts to shake.

"No, _no, they tricked _me…" Mira's voice changes from hers to Xana's.

"It worked!" Sanne is in the Tower as the screens fall around her. "I did it, I can deactivate Towers!"

"Dante?" The Schipizoa has dropped Dante and starts to fly away. Krieger cautiously walks over to Dante. "Dante, what happened?" Dante stands up.

"I'm not sure." Dante tries to take a step forward then stumbles. "I, can't, my body won't do as I say."

"You're not possessed or anything?"

"He was trying to then stopped. He, I think he tried to corrupt me, make me a new host. Something stopped him though, I'm not sure what."

"Sanne, she did it!" Krieger turns to Skitz. "If you had waited another minute Dante wouldn't have been hurt."

"I wasn't going to sacrifice my brother for him."

"I don't expect you to." Dante sits down carefully. "I understand I am the lowest in this group. Your friends and family are more important as they should be. I am the offspring of Xana, if I die no one will care or notice."

"Sanne would, we would." Krieger stares at Skitz. "Were you going to fight me so Xana could get Dante?"

"I, yes, my brother…" They leave Sector 5 and find themselves where they were before the attack started. "A return. Mira was injured, good, Sanne didn't let her in the group." Skitz leans back against the tree she was sitting under.

"You did it Sanne!" Krieger and Sanne are in the gym. "Good job."

"All I had to do was put my palm against the control panel. It came up and did all the deactivating itself. Was I in time?"

"Yes, barely. Skitz handed Dante over to the Schipizoa. I wanted to fight but she said she wasn't going to choose Dante over Ark."

"And you would?"

"No, I wanted to give you more time. I knew you could do it." Krieger smiles at Sanne who smiles back. "So, want to train some more?"

"Ok, sure." They continue training.

"Mira?" Ark runs into the library and sees Mira sitting at a table working on her homework. "She's ok." He walks over to her. "Hi Mira."

"Hi Ark, practice with your sister over?"

"No, I'm using my psychic powers to do an out of body experience." He leans down and kisses Mira. "So what are you working on?"

"History…" The two work on homework.


	17. Chapter 17

**Code Xana Episode 16: When You're Strange**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-15**

Ark wakes up and goes to take a shower. After he is done he goes to breakfast. He sees Mira and waves to her but she walks away! "Gee, what did I do?" Ark finishes breakfast and goes to class. He sits down at his usual table and waits for Mira to sit down next to him to ask what was wrong. When other students come in Mira again avoids him! When Krieger sits down in the table in front of him Ark taps on his shoulder. "Krieger, do I smell or something? Mira's ignored me twice already and it isn't even nine o'clock."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Because you're my friend." Ark waits for a response but Krieger ignores Ark. More students file into the classroom and Ark sees his sister and Sanne. Sanne sits next to Krieger and Skitz sits next to him.

"Hey sis, did you tell Mira something? She's ignored me all morning." Ark didn't really think his sister would say something to Mira but he had to ask.

"Sis? You must still be sleepy because I don't have a brother." Ark gets a confused look on his face. "Don't look at me like that."

"What's going on? It's not my birthday or April Fools why would they play a trick on me?" He taps Skitz on the shoulder again and she gets up.

"Listen weirdo I only sat here because my friends are sitting there." She motions to Krieger and Sanne. "Talk to me, touch me, again and you won't like it." She goes to another chair.

"What the hell is going on?" Mira ignored him. Krieger ignored him, his own sister acted like she didn't know who he was. "Xana?" But Sanne would tell them of an attack. This had to be some prank they set up. Or maybe they _were_ angry at him for the Mira thing and they told her something to make Mira mad at him. "They can't stay mad at me forever." Ark leans back in his chair as class continues.

At lunch he decides to sit with the others and plead his case. "What are you doing sitting at our table?" Sanne was the first one to get to lunch.

"I know I usually sit with Mira but you guys seem mad at me so I just wanted to plead my case." Sanne sits down on the opposite side of the table.

"You may be Krieger's dorm mate but that doesn't mean you can be friends with us." This response confuses Ark. He didn't think Sanne would be so mean even if she was angry about the Mira thing.

"Hey just because I want Mira to help us fight Xana doesn't mean you have to get mad." They might act annoyed but mad? He wanted to get help fighting Xana they should understand that.

"What are you on?" Sanne stares at Ark waiting for an answer.

"Nothing Sanne." Ark is a little weirded out by Sanne's comment. "Xana is getting stronger. He was able to posses Mira last time after he hurt her. What if he possesses one of us?" Sanne grabs her tray and stands up to walk away. "Sanne where are you going?"

"Stay away from me. I don't know what kind of joke you think you're doing but it's not funny." Sanne walks away and sees Krieger. She talks to him and points at Ark. Krieger walks over to Ark.

"What are you doing? First you talk to me about Mira Roarke like I would care then you talk to Skitz and call her Sis now you're going after Sanne. Leave me and my friends alone. Just because we are stuck in the same dorm room doesn't mean we're friends." Krieger points to show he wants Ark to leave the table.

"But, Krieger, this isn't funny anymore. If you guys are mad about me trying to get Mira into the group…"

"Leave!" Ark flinches when Krieger yells at him. "This is our table, you little twerp. I know you want to be in our group but that's not going to happen." Krieger stares Ark down.

"Geesh what the hell's wrong with you?" Ark stands up and grabs his tray and starts to walk away. "You've all gone psycho." Ark stops. "Maybe it is Xana. But, Sanne, she'd call and warn of an activated Tower." Ark eats and puts his tray away. "Gym is next, if, if Jim is acting like this then I know its Xana." In the locker room Ark changes while avoiding Krieger. They go out onto the track.

"Running time, two kilometers, when you're done come to me and I'll give you more to do." The class runs, Krieger finishes first like usual then Ark. Ark normally would finish later but he had to talk to Jim. He jogs over to Jim after running his two kilometers.

"Hey big guy, I was wondering, do you know what's wrong with Krieger and the others?" Ark crosses his fingers. If Jim was as lost as his friends were then he would know it was a Xana attack. If his friends were mad at him about the Mira thing… He would have to do something.

"What do you mean?"

"They've been acting like I'm not their friend. Skitz won't even acknowledge I'm her brother."

"What are you talking about Ark? Skitz doesn't have a brother. Did you hit your head?"

"No, why are you acting like this?" It had to be Xana! "You're friends with my mom and dad, Odd and Sandra."

"Listen Ark Miller…" Ark's response is something that Jim wasn't expecting. "What is it?"

"Ark, Miller?" He wasn't Ark Della Robbia anymore. His friends had forgotten about him. No, it was as if he was in a world where he never existed as Ark Della Robbia. "Jim, this isn't good." If he was the only one not affected then he would be the only one on Lyoko to protect Dante. What if Dante was affected? This could be disastrous.

"You really don't remember? Amnesia, no this sounds like implanted memories. Old government experiments," Jim stops. No need to tell this stranger about the memory implants that became a major problem in 2027 to 2031 when all research was banned. "I can't talk about that. Come with me Ark I'll have Susie look at you."

"Susie?"

"Sorry, Nurse McNamara." Ark was positive now that it was Xana. He was a stranger to everyone at Kadic Academy which could only be Xana's working.

"I, maybe I just need to lie down. No need to bother her." Jim rubs his chin as he thinks.

"Ok, go straight to your room and lie down. If you still have those memories come to me. You must know that these memories are wrong." Jim turns away from Ark. "It's been years since anyone's had a memory implant. Who would do this? The science teacher?" Jim wonders as Ark runs towards the sewer entrance in the woods.

"Was he serious?" Ark is worried as he goes down the sewer path. "Our skateboards were there so I'm not making that up. But, maybe, it can't be a memory implant." Ark goes down the sewer path scared about what was going on.

At the Factory Ark swings down and runs over to the elevator. He pushes the button and nothing happens! "But, no, those couldn't be fake." Ark had been wondering after Jim talked about it if maybe this really was a case of implanted memories. There were hundreds of people who had been implanted with fake memories during a four year period before they stopped. Was he part of a new wave of memory implants? Of course memory of those may be part of a memory implant. "Why won't this work!" He pushes the button again and still nothing happens. "If, if I take the other way and find the Super Computer is off, what will I do?" His mind was filled with memories but were they real? He runs through the boiler room and finds the ladder. He takes it down and finds…

"Ark!" Dante is in a screen and yells when he sees Ark. "I can't get a hold of Sanne what is going on?!" Dante had felt pulses for more then seven hours yet no one came, no one answered his call. He thought that Xana had done it, that Xana had killed everyone. "Where is Sanne, your other friends?"

"They won't come." Ark walks over to the monitor. "Xana did something to them. I…" Dante takes this as Xana had killed them.

"Turn this off, delete Lyoko, before he kills anyone else."

"What? No one's dead, I don't think so anyways." Ark brings up the Transfer Program. "Ok just have to remember how to add the countdown. Sanne taught all of us to do this." He figures it out and runs to the ladder. He takes the ladder down to the Scanner Room and runs to the middle Scanner. He throws himself into it as the doors were closing. "Whoa, close…" The transfer happens and Ark lands on Lyoko outside of the Way Tower in the Desert Sector.

"Hello Ark. The Tower is south of here." Dante starts to run south when Ark stops him.

"We fly first class this time Dante." Ark gets his disc out and throws it towards the ground. It opens up and Ark jumps on it. "Come on Dante." Dante gets on the disc and holds onto Ark's waist as Ark takes off.

"Are you sure your friends are ok?"

"Yes Dante they're fine. A little grumpy but that's because they don't remember having me in their lives."

Back on Earth three teens are talking. "He's been acting creepy all day." Krieger, Sanne, and Skitz are walking towards the library after gym class.

"Really creepy." Sanne holds Krieger's hand. "Why do you have to room with him?"

"Its ok babe Jim says he thinks Ark got an implanted memory. So after a couple weeks of mental purging he'll be back to normal." He kisses Sanne on the lips softly to reassure her.

"He did say something that wasn't creepy but scary. He said something about Xana." Skitz and Krieger gasp. "That's what I thought but, how?"

"Maybe Jim told him those stupid stories." Skitz looks at Krieger who shrugs.

"He's not my grandfather. What do you think babe?"

"I don't know why or how Jim and Ark would get in a situation that he'd tell Ark any of those stories. He better not tell a bunch of people or my idea for making a show will be copied by someone." She leans her head on Krieger's shoulder. "I already got my homework done so if you wanted to do some training I wouldn't mind."

"Ok, I love pinning you to the mat. Being on top of you that close."

"I pinned you once." Sanne pushes Krieger and they laugh.

"You cheated, you said you loved me and that caught me off guard." They get up. "Skitz you want to train with us?"

"Its ok love birds I think I'm going to go work on a new song." Sanne and Krieger walk away hand in hand as Skitz works on a new song.

"Dragons, damn, Dante jump off!" Before Dante can jump off Ark pushes him off. The Dragons fire lasers at Ark as he flies towards them. He unwraps his tail from his waist. "Why couldn't Sanne have been the one keep her memories?" Ark dodges lasers as he gets closer and closer to the Dragons. "Whoa, watch it I'm the only one here to protect Dante." Ark can't be reckless but he has to get rid of the Dragons. He dodges the lasers as he stretches his tail out and grabs the Dragon on the left. He flies through the Dragons and pulls the Dragon with his tail. The Dragon turns while still firing lasers and hits the Dragon in the middle destroying it. Ark jumps off the disc and strikes the Dragon in his tail with his claws. He rakes it across the Eye destroying it. Using his psychic connection to the disc he brings it back to him and lands on it. "One left." Ark looks around not seeing the last Dragon. "Did I get it?"

"Help!" The last Dragon had gone after Dante! Ark flies after the Dragon and Dante catching up to them.

"A little closer…" Ark moves his tail between his legs and hooks it around the edge of the disc. "Got ya!" Ark lunges using his tail to get an extra push forward and lands on the back of the Dragon. He climbs to the top jams his claws into the Eye. He jumps off before the Dragon explodes and lands on his disc. Ark flies down next to Dante.

"Thank you Ark." Dante starts to get back on the disc when a blast from a Mega Tank hits the disc and Ark destroying both. "I have to get away." Dante runs looking for a place to hide.

"Damn it." Ark walks over to the ladder and takes it up to the Control Room. He goes over to the control panel and sees on the map a Mega Tank chasing after Dante. "I need to help him!" He brings up the Transfer Program. "Wait, Sanne says there's a countdown, cool off, something." But Ark doesn't see anything that would prevent him from going back. "I can't worry about it I have to go now!" He brings up the countdown for the Transfer Program and runs to the ladder. He slides down to the Scanner Room and goes back to the middle Scanner. The doors close and he lands on Lyoko. "Oh God…" He falls over as an extreme amount of pain shoots through his body to his brain. "I'm not being hit!" He screams as the pain doesn't let up. "Stop!" He rolls around on the ground screaming in pain when Dante runs past him.

"Ark what happened?" Dante was sure he had seen Ark be destroyed yet here he was.

"Stop, make it stop!" Ark is unable to think as the pain courses through his body blinding him to everything but the pain.

"I can't help him I have to make it to the Tower." Dante continues running but the Mega Tank stops. It opens up and points at a screaming Ark. It fires and hits Ark sending him back to Earth.

"Aaaa!" Ark falls out of the Scanner and falls on the floor. It is hard for him to scream as blood pours out of his mouth. As more and more blood comes out it is harder and harder for Ark to breath. When he tries to take a breath blood gets in his lungs.

"Must make it, I must make it, they are counting on you!" Dante runs and dodges laser blasts from the Mega Tank. He sees the Tower, the black aura sending chills down his spine. He hears the Mega Tank start to charge. "One, two, three, now." He jumps to the right and the Mega Tank misses. It charges again. "One, two, three, now." He dodges the blast.

Ark is on Earth bleeding more and more. He holds his stomach and finds he can push in as if there was nothing there! As the blood flow out of his mouth starts to slow he loses consciousness.

"Whoa." Sanne snaps out of a fog. She finds herself with Krieger in a tree, they are holding hands. She quickly pulls it away. "What are we doing?"

"I, I don't know." Krieger wasn't even aware of Sanne's hand in his until she pulled it away. "I went to bed last night and now we're here." Krieger looks down. "How much time has passed do you think?"

"I don't know, let me get…" Before Sanne gets her phone out she hears a beep from her Jpocket. She pulls her Jpocket out and sees Dante on the screen.

"Hurry! Ark was hurt, get him in the Scanner!" Dante had seen through the camera in the Scanner Room that Ark was badly injured.

"What? What's going on?"

"Xana attacked and only Ark was able to make it. Please hurry or I'll have to do a return to the past. He's at the Factory in front of the middle Scanner."

"We're on our way." Sanne and Krieger climb down and run as fast as they can. They take the sewer entrance in the woods and go as fast as they can. Getting to the Factory they swing down and run to the elevator. The doors open and they take it down to the Control Room. Sanne runs out of the elevator and Krieger continues down to the Scanner Room. He finds Ark in front of the middle Scanner with a pool of blood around him.

"Oh God Ark." He goes to Ark, stepping in the blood, and lifts his friend. Ark folds up in his arms and more blood gushes out of Ark's mouth and nose. "What the hell did Xana do to you?" He gets Ark in the middle Scanner. "Scan him Sanne." The doors close and seconds later Ark falls out into Krieger's arms.

"I did it, no, Dante did it." Ark looks up and sees Krieger has caught him. "You remember me?"

"Of course I do Ark why?" Krieger had no idea what had happened. Sanne didn't either. Skitz and the rest would never remember the world they had forgotten. A world where Ark was never a friend or brother. Sanne and Krieger would never know about being boyfriend and girlfriend. They would never know of how it would be if Xana never interfered in their lives. Skitz would never know of life without a brother. And Jim would never be reminded of his old days working on a secret government project, not that he would talk about it.

**A/N Short Episode, sorry, I got everything done that I wanted to do. Also, the name comes from a song, guess the band and I'll do, um, nothing just seeing if anyone will know the name of the band. And hmmm, were Krieger and Sanne dating because Xana never interfered or because they never found Dante? **

**Oh and DBZ Fanatic, Enable PMs so I can write you!**

**Lyokoluva, I had to delete the original 16 because something screwy happened. So your review was deleted, sorry. It would help if you got an account so I could just PM you.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Code Xana Episode 17: Prank**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonsoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-16**

There is a knock at the door of Krieger's and Ark's dorm room. Krieger wakes up and yawns. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and answers the door. "Jim?"

"How stupid are you?" Jim has his arms crossed across his chest and stares at Krieger.

"What?" Krieger is too tired to understand what is going on.

"You may 'rock' Krieger but you will be stuck in detention for a week for this act of vandalism."

"I didn't do anything." Krieger yawns. "Let me get changed ok Jim?"

"I'll wait." Krieger closes the door.

"Krieger what did you do?" Ark yawns as he sits up in bed.

"Turn around man." Ark does and Krieger changes. "I didn't do anything. I bet this is another attempt by Ms. Delmas to get me in trouble." Krieger opens the door. "So what is it that I did?"

"You spray painted _Krieger Rocks_ on the side of the gym. Don't act like you didn't know or weren't expecting this."

"Jim, you know me, am I that stupid?" Jim had already asked Krieger how stupid he was but Jim knew Krieger wasn't.

"Don't turn this around. That's what you want us to think. No one would be stupid enough to write there own name and that's why it's a perfect cover." Jim had dealt with Jeremie and Ulrich spray painting before and figured Krieger got the idea from there. Although when Jeremie and Ulrich did it he liked it, King Jim.

"What?" Krieger is still tired and even if he wasn't the logic Jim was using didn't make sense. Jim leads Krieger to Ms. Delmas's office.

"Young man, give me one reason why I shouldn't suspend you this instant!"

"I didn't do it and its obvious I didn't do it." Krieger wants to say more but figures she wouldn't really suspend him, maybe.

"Two weeks of detention and if you do one more thing I'll suspend you for a month! Before you go to detention I want you to scrub the paint off! No help from your friends, or Jim."

"Ms. Delmas I wouldn't…" Ms. Delmas cuts Jim off.

"You're always going easy on the students so don't tell me you wouldn't help the little brat!" Ms. Delmas looks at Krieger. "Go, now." Krieger leaves followed by Jim.

"Jim I swear I didn't do it, I swear on, um, my great grandfather's grave I didn't do it."

"Maybe, thinking about it, Ark would probably find this funny." Jim and Krieger walk to an old run down shed. Jim unlocks the door and has Krieger wait outside as he gets cleaning supplies. "If you really didn't do this I'd get back at Ark for this. If you let him get away with this he might do something else. Prankster better realize that Ms. Delmas is strict when it comes to rules and won't be easy on any of you."

"I'll think of something to get back at Ark with." Jim leads Krieger to the vandalism on the side of the wall. "Jim, how did I do that?" The tallest part of the paint was over three meters high.

"Uh, you took a ladder from the garden shed."

"You just had to unlock it so how did I get a ladder out and how am I supposed to clean it?" Krieger is rather impressed with Ark. If this was his work he did a good job of it.

"Well, I'll get you a ladder while you work on the bottom part." Jim walks back to the garden shed while Krieger sprays the wall with a bottle of cleaner and starts to scrub with a sponge.

After cleaning the wall Krieger has to go to class. He sits down after being lead in by Jim. He sits in a seat behind Ark who is sitting next to Mira while Skitz and Sanne sit next to each other. While the class continues he leans forward. "Nice job Ark but I'll get you back."

"What?" Ark leans back in his chair. "What are you talking about?"

"The spray painting you did on the side of the gym. How did you get a ladder out to do the top part?"

"Krieger I didn't do anything." Ark goes back to the table.

"Liar." Krieger thinks about how to get back at Ark when Jim returns to the class.

"Ark, Sanne, you're going to the Principal's Office." He has an angry look on his face. Ark and Sanne don't know what is going on but go over to Jim and leave the classroom. "What is wrong with you? First Krieger now you two."

"What did we do?" Sanne is confused, as is Ark.

"How could you do it Sanne? Ark I understand but you? And the symbol, what if Ms. Delmas…" Jim stops. He was worried that Ms. Delmas might remember something if she saw the Xana Symbol Sanne had painted with pink paint. But these two didn't know the stories were real. "What if Ms. Delmas decides to expel all of you?"

"Expel us for what?!" Sanne doesn't like that Jim seems not angry but upset that she would do something. He might not be her real grandfather but she loved him and didn't want him disappointed with her.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Just because I am working here doesn't mean you can get away with this kind of stuff!" Ms. Delmas was hard to deal with already but these teens were making it harder then it had to be.

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Neither did I, I was sleeping all night and at breakfast then lunch."

"It's the same excuse Krieger gave. Are you trying to make me believe someone is out to get you?" Ark and Sanne look at each other, yes, there was. "Only Skitz seemed to be sleeping last night." Jim had looked for any other vandalism after he found Sanne's and Ark's and found none.

"Wait, only my sister didn't do it?" Ark turns to Sanne. "She must be really mad at us to do this."

"You really think Skitz did this?" Jim leads them to Ms. Delmas's office.

"You two, detention for a month and if you do anything during that time I'll expel you! Get them out of here Jim why did you even bring them here!" Ms. Delmas was trying to deal with a bad headache and strange emotions building up. She didn't need these trouble makers bothering her.

"You heard her, come on you two." Jim leads Ark and Sanne away from the office.

"Jim, I think we figured it out." Sanne grabs his hand. "Grandpa isn't it strange that out of all of us only Skitz didn't do anything? Yet I know I didn't paint anything, Ark and Krieger say they didn't do anything, put two and two together…" Sanne lets Jim figure it out.

"Skitz did it, but why?" Jim turns to Sanne. "Did you make her mad?"

"I might of," Ark rubs the back of his neck. "I missed practice to hang out with my friend Mira, a few times."

"And I yelled at her to turn her music off when I was working on, homework." Sanne almost slipped and mentioned working on the programs from the Super Computer.

"I wonder what Krieger did to make her mad." Ark is annoyed and a little jealous of his sister. She had done something that got them in trouble but it was pretty funny. It was even funnier when he sees what she painted on the wall. _Ark is Awesome!_ "Can't disagree with her there."

"I, I don't think…" When Sanne sees what she supposedly did she starts to doubt it was Skitz. A large, pink, Eye of Xana. "Jim how am I supposed to clean that off? How did Skitz even get that high off the ground to do that?"

"She took a ladder out of the garden shed. Wait here and I'll get it and the cleaning supplies." Jim was taking pity on the two since it made sense it was Skitz getting back at the others for things that made her mad.

"Ark, are you sure it's Skitz and not, Xana?" Sanne made sure Jim wasn't there to hear her. "She wouldn't risk it would she?"

"I don't know, she, would she be this mad at us?" Ark knew his sister didn't like it when he blew off practice but would Sanne yelling at Skitz for her music make her do this? "Maybe whatever Krieger did set her off." They hear a bell ring. Class was out, lunch time. Ark and Sanne start to walk away when Jim yells at them.

"Where do you think you're going!?"

"Class is over, lunch time." Ark pats his stomach.

"Go and get something then bring it here. I'll take your trays back so you can start cleaning this off." Jim was light on the two since he didn't think they really did it, anymore. The two go to lunch, get food, and start to head back when they see Skitz.

"What were you thinking Skitz? How could you paint the Eye…" Sanne stops. "How could you paint you-know-who's symbol?" Sanne's tone of voice lets Skitz know Sanne is mad at her.

"I didn't know I did." Skitz is confused by the stares she gets from Sanne and Ark as they leave the cafeteria with their trays. "Are they sneaking off…" Sanne sees Jim walking over to Sanne and Ark. "Nope, good thing to I don't think Krieger would like Ark going after Sanne." Skitz eats lunch by herself since Krieger was staying after class to catch up on what he missed.

"This ladder isn't stable, Ark, could you hold it?" Sanne was trying to scrub the top part of the Xana Symbol but the ladder kept shaking making her worried about falling.

"Sure Sanne I…" Ark grabs the bottom of the ladder and looks up to ask Sanne if this was good when he sees right up her skirt. He stares for a second before realizing what he was doing. "Sorry." He looks down immediately afterwards.

"What?" Sanne looks down and sees Ark looking down at the ground. "Why are you sorry? Did you do this and didn't want to admit it to Jim?"

"No, um, can I, uh, not hold the ladder and get back to cleaning my stuff up?"

"Jump on the bottom rung. That should plant the bottom of the ladder so it won't move around so much." Ark does then go back to the vandalism he was supposed to be cleaning up. "Wonder what he was sorry about." Sanne continues cleaning the pink Eye of Xana slowly going down the ladder as she cleans more and more.

"What's going on?" Krieger and Skitz are sitting next to each other in class. "First I get in trouble for painting stuff on the gym wall now Sanne and Ark are in trouble for it to?"

"I'm just waiting for Jim to get me and yell at me for painting something." Skitz hadn't, but according to Krieger he hadn't either. "They said I did it and were mad at me."

"Did you?" Skitz shakes her head. "Then who did this? As much as she hates us I don't think Ms. Delmas would do this." Skitz shrugs. "If this was Xana a Tower would be activated."

"I'll check Sanne's Jtop after class, while you and the others are in detention." Krieger sighs. He did not want to go to detention. He would miss his workout time and his muscles would start to hurt. His body was used to working out, using his muscles daily, not using them would cause them to ache and hurt. They sit through the rest of class leaving when the bell rings.

"I have to go to detention, if, if it is Xana come to the cafeteria and make a distraction ok?"

"Ok." Skitz heads off to the dorm room to check Sanne's Jtop while Krieger goes to the cafeteria.

"Ark what happened?" Ark won't even look at Sanne as they head to the cafeteria for detention.

"If I told you what happened you'd hurt me, so would Krieger, and Skitz, and Jim." It was an accident, he hadn't thought of it, but felt bad because of what he saw even if it was just her underwear.

"What?!" Sanne is confused even if Ark did the vandalism why would they hurt him, especially Skitz since she wasn't in detention. "Just tell me the truth did you paint those?"

"No, I didn't." Ark won't look up from the ground as they get to the cafeteria.

As the others sit in detention Skitz is even more confused. The Jtop Super Scan shows no activated Tower. "Well, maybe, he would only have to activate it long enough to paint the stuff on the walls. But why would he want us in detention?" Skitz gets her drum sticks and practice pad out and plays a little while she thinks.

"He deserved it." Mira is walking from the library back to her dorm room. She can't believe Ark would be so stupid. "Homework's done now what do I do?" She hears a rumbling noise and turns around seeing a car driving across the campus. "I don't think that's allowed." She sees a bus behind it and then a hover. "A parade?" Mira shrugs her shoulder and continues towards the dorm building.

"Not now!" Skitz was playing on her practice pad when she hears Sanne's Jtop beep. "Activated Tower, Ice Sector, I have to tell the others." She gets her phone out and calls Sanne.

"Hmpf, I knew I was right to take your phones." Ms. Li, the history teacher and right now Detention monitor pulls out Sanne's phone. "SOS XANA? What kind of code is that?" Sanne and the others in detention know exactly what that code means.

"Um, if it's from my sister it means she's sick, a virus, can I go see her?"

"Your sister? I heard of twins making a special language but how do I know it isn't SOS Get Out Of Detention?"

"SOS GOOD?" Now another phone rings, Krieger's.

"Why would she be calling your friends before calling you?"

"Um, she knew where we would be?" Ark shakes his head as he knew that was a horrible lie.

"I think not." Ms. Li closes the drawer as the phones continue to ring.

"I need to get them!" Skitz hangs up after calling all of her friends. "Probably took their phones. How are we supposed to save the world if we have to deal with school?" Skitz leaves her room and goes to the cafeteria to get her friends.

At the cafeteria Sanne hears a tapping noise on the window near her. She looks and sees Skitz. Skitz waves for her to come out and Sanne points to Ms. Li. Suddenly the window shatters! "What's going on?!" Ms. Li looks and sees Skitz. "You, you're the sister, don't run I see you!" Ms. Li yells and Skitz stops. "I'm calling Ms. Delmas and we'll see what she does to you!"

"Screw it." Ark gets up and leaps over the table. He runs for the exit. "Come on guys we have to stop Xana!" When he throws the doors open he runs the other way. A bus crashes through the doors breaking through, shattering glass and tables and chairs. Ark is knocked backwards and slams into the wall.

"Aaaa!" Ms. Li passes out from fright.

"Ark!" Krieger runs over to Ark and grabs Ark. He picks Ark up and throws him over his shoulder. "Skitz!" Skitz was too concerned with her friends to be concerned with what was coming at her.

"Out of the way!" Sanne dives and tackles Skitz to the ground. A hover hovers overhead and slams into the wall of the cafeteria. "We have to get to the Factory!"

"No need to tell me!" Krieger runs with Ark on his shoulder. Skitz and Sanne get up and start to run after Krieger when a car cuts them off.

"Keep going Krieger if we make it we will." The car charges after Sanne and Skitz as Krieger runs to the sewer entrance.

"Krieger, put me down." Ark woke up with the feeling of floating. He soon realized Krieger was carrying him.

"Ok." Krieger sets Ark down on his feet. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'll live."

"Ok, head to the Factory I'm going back to help Sanne and Skitz." Krieger hadn't wanted to leave Sanne and Skitz alone but Ark was knocked out and Krieger had to help one friend before he could help the others. Krieger runs back the way he came as Ark continues on to the sewer entrance in the park.

"Sanne get out of here!" Skitz is surrounded by the hover and the car. They circle around her like sharks waiting to feast.

"I can't leave you alone!" Sanne is running away from the bus. It was bigger but it turned slower allowing Sanne to get of the way easier. As Sanne runs by Skitz the car breaks off from Skitz and goes after Sanne.

"No!" Krieger dives and knocks Sanne out of the way of the car. The car hits Krieger and he flies up into the windshield. He goes partially through it and is stuck.

"Krieger, Sanne get out of here!" Skitz knows the reason Krieger came back, protect Sanne, which he did. "If you get hurt Ark will have to go to Lyoko alone!"

"Ok, be careful!" Sanne runs away leaving two of her friends. She didn't want to but the best way to save them was to deactivate the Tower. She runs to the sewer entrance in the woods while reaching for her phone. "That's right they took our phones." She gets her Jpocket out instead. "Dante!" A screen comes up and Dante appears. "Tell Ark when he gets there to wait for me!"

"Ok, I am glad you're ok." Dante smiles at Sanne.

"Krieger's hurt and Skitz could be to." Dante's smile disappears.

"Then hurry, the activated Tower is in the Ice Sector, I will leave the Way Tower and go to another Tower closer to the activated Tower."

"Be careful Dante." Sanne puts her Jpocket away when she gets to the sewer entrance. She takes the cover off and climbs down. She jumps down the last three rungs and grabs her skateboard. She takes off down the sewer for the Factory.

"What is going on!?" Ms. Delmas had been alerted to the commotion on campus and goes over to find who was responsible. She finds Skitz being chased by a bus. "Of course she had something to do with this!"

"Skitz…" Jim sees the bus chasing after Skitz and has an even worse feeling then a person would have. "No, but, Xana is locked up. Even if, if he was free why would he go after the kids?" He gets his phone out and calls Samantha. "Samantha, there is something strange going on at the school."

"I, I felt Xana, but, how? What is going on?"

"A bus is trying to run down Skitz!" Jim starts to run over to help Skitz while talking on the phone.

"Help her! Do you know where the others are?"

"No but I won't bet against them being at the Factory."

"Help Skitz then meet me at the Factory." Samantha and Jim hang up. "They, no, we always told them as stories never as fact." Samantha gets shoes on and goes to the Hermitage's sewer entrance.

"Ok, did this before." Ark has made it to the Factory.

"Wait," Dante comes up on the monitor. "Sanne says she is coming to help."

"Sanne?" Ark has a memory come up. Him, holding the ladder while Sanne… "Is anyone else coming?"

"She said no. That Krieger was hurt and your sister could be to."

"Ok, so I just wait here?"

"Yes, for now. I will warn you when she gets here." Ark sits down on the floor as the chair was destroyed on the first encounter with Xana.

"Made it." Sanne doesn't even stop her skateboard as she gets to the Factory sewer entrance. Her skateboard goes on falling into the sewer as she climbs up the ladder. She pushes the cover off and starts to climb up when she hears the rumble of an engine. She turns and sees the car! Krieger is still in the windshield! Sanne ducks as the car goes over. The back right wheel falls into the sewer hole and Sanne is hit by it. She falls to the sewer floor as a loud crunching noise is made as the back axle of the car is ripped off when the wheel got stuck. The car continues before flying over the edge and into the Factory.

"Ark something is here." Dante brings up the security cameras and shows Ark a car turned over on the Factory floor.

"A car? I was attacked by a bus I guess Xana had more toys. Dante can you zoom in on the car?" The security zooms in and Ark sees something. "I, I think that's Krieger." He sees an arm coming out from underneath the front of the car. "I'll be right back." Ark goes to the elevator and takes it up to the Factory floor. "Krieger!" Ark runs towards the car and finds Krieger. "Oh man, Krieger, this isn't good." Ark pulls on Krieger's arm and hears a weird popping noise. "I have to go to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower so Dante can do a return to the past." Before he leaves he sees the arm move. "Krieger?"

"Help. Me." Krieger can barely get the words out.

"I, I'll try." Ark pushes on the car and it moves a little. It had landed upside down and the reinforced built frame was like a see saw. "Krieger if I get the hood off can you crawl out?"

"I think so." Krieger hears Ark climb on the car then the car moves. Ark is jumping on the other end of the car trying to get the front part off of Krieger. When Krieger feels the weight of the car come off he drags himself out from underneath with one arm. "Ark, I'm out." Krieger is having hard time breathing. Several ribs were broken, one was pressing against his left lung keeping him from breathing deeply. Ark jumps down from the car and goes to Krieger. He sees both of Krieger's legs have been crushed.

"I'm going to get you to the Scanners, sorry if this hurts." Ark grabs Krieger's arm and drags him over to the elevator.

"Sanne!" Samantha has gone through the sewers and finds Sanne at the bottom. "She's hurt, Xana hurt her." Samantha kneels down and puts her arms under Sanne and picks her up. "I can't leave you down here its dirty, that wound will get infected." Samantha looks at the head wound on the back of Sanne's head. "I'll have to tell you how stupid you are when you are awake." Samantha's concern for her flesh and blood over rides her anger at how Sanne and her friend's could let Xana out of the Super Computer. Samantha carries Sanne back towards the Hermitage since she could not carry Sanne out of the sewer by climbing up a ladder.

"Dante, Sanne isn't here, we need to get Krieger to Lyoko. I'm sending us to the Ice Sector, just give me the coordinates."

"32 South, 69 East." Ark enters the coordinates then adds twenty seconds onto the countdown so he would have time to drag Krieger over to the Scanner and get him in one. He runs to the elevator and takes it down to the Scanners. He drags Krieger over to the Scanner on the left and puts Krieger in it. He goes to the Scanner on the right and stands in it until the doors close.

"What, what's going on?" Sanne wakes up in someone's arms. "Krieger?"

"You wake up and he's the first person on your mind?" Sanne opens her eyes and sees Samantha.

"Oh, um, crap." Samantha sets Sanne onto her feet.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Sanne flinches remembering the last time Original Sanne knew. She puts her arms up.

"Don't get mad we've been handling it!" Samantha doesn't try to smack Sanne so she puts her arms down.

"Handling it? The school was attacked and Jim had to save Skitz."

"She could handle herself. Xana's weak."

"How dare you say that!? Xana had the power to kill everyone who got in his way when we locked him up how the hell can you call that weak!?"

"Because he lost power! Just wait, Sanne, and I'll show you." Calling Samantha by her real name catches Samantha off guard.

"You, damn, smarter then I thought." Samantha puts a hand on the side of Sanne's head. "You have a wound on the back of your head."

"The Scanner will heal it." Sanne reaches up and feels the sticky blood on her hair.

"I want you to scan yourself then stop this. I will call your parents and the others parents to come and fight."

"No, we can do this."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"A little before the school year started."

"And no returns have been needed?" Sanne shakes her head since she knew if she responded verbally her voice would give her away. "Not this time. Even if you didn't tell us we would know when a return was done." Samantha puts a hand on Sanne's shoulder and starts to squeeze it.

"Please, don't hate me Sanne." Sanne calls Samantha by her real name again.

"Why wouldn't I? You've unleashed Xana, you've let the threat that possessed me for over a decade out of his cage."

"You're my grandma, you, you can't hate me." Now Samantha smacks Sanne.

"I can hate you but it doesn't mean I'll stop loving you. What you and your friends have done could destroy the planet. You have brought pain, horror, death to a world you parents protected for years." Samantha has tears in her eyes as the reality hits her. "A world that is now in danger because of what you did! I could do nothing but hate you and your friends for doing that! But, I still love you. You might not understand that Sanne but know I will help you for now. I'm guessing you deactivate the Towers?"

"Well, I can, but Dante usually does it."

"Who is Dante and how does he have the ability to deactivate Towers?" Sanne and Samantha start walking back towards the sewer entrance at the Factory while Sanne explains to Samantha as best she could what was going on.

"Skitz when we get to the woods I want you to try and climb into a tree." Jim and Skitz are playing keep away with the bus. When it got to close to Skitz Jim would run after it. When it got to close to Jim Skitz would run after it. But now they are close to the woods. The bus would not be able to chase after them as they got deeper into the woods.

"I don't know if it will give me time to climb one." Skitz and Jim get to the tree line and split up. The bus charges after Skitz.

"Skitz!" Jim goes after the bus but this time it doesn't change targets.

"Damn, have to get away the hard way." Skitz runs through the woods as the bus cuts through the smaller trees. As Skitz gets deeper and deeper into the woods the trees get larger and the bus finally meets its match. It slams into a tree and crumples up. It bends and makes the bus unable to move. "Whew, now I can help the others." Skitz runs towards the sewer entrance in the woods and finds the cover already off. "Jim must be going to the Factory." Skitz climbs down and gets on her skateboard.

"Please Samantha? Let me go and help the others this time. We need to deactivate the Tower." Sanne and Samantha are waiting for the elevator to come up.

"This time. When your parents get here to clean up your mess you will be banned from this place." The elevator comes up and they get inside. They take it down and step off into the Control Room.

"Ark and Krieger must have already gone." Sanne brings up her profile and Samantha sees the profile cards.

"Is that a giant purple monkey?" Samantha points at Ark's card.

"He didn't land as a giant purple cat so he was happy." Now Samantha sees Sanne's.

"What were you thinking about when you went to Lyoko?" Samantha raises an eye brow waiting for Sanne's reply.

"What my mom looked like. I swear, I wasn't thinking about, that."

"Wanted to look good for your knight in shining armor?" Samantha points towards Krieger's profile.

"No! Krieger is just a friend." Sanne goes over to the elevator. "Tell them I'm on my way. I already set the coordinates and the auto Transfer Program is running." She pushes the button and the elevator doors close as she goes to the Scanner Room.

"Smart little girl, lets see what they've been doing." Sanne brings up the most recent documents list. "Auto Transfer, Auto Transfer, materialization, return to the past? They said they hadn't done one. How could they without us knowing?" She looks at the time date. "I know I was awake then." Samantha forgets to tell the others Sanne was going to help them as she reads through the recent programs seeing more returns.

"Something's coming!" Ark points to something virtualizing onto Lyoko. Surprisingly it is Sanne! "Oh, you made it, is my sister ok?"

"I don't know. Jim is helping her. Samantha?!" Sanne yells but her grandmother doesn't respond. "Guys, come here." She motions to them. They walk over and Sanne whispers. "Samantha and Jim know, again. We have to deactivate the Tower then launch a return before she finds out what I did." The three others nod. They take off towards the activated Tower as things on Earth get bad.

Jim has made it to the Factory but finds the last of the possessed vehicles, the hover. "Toro, toro, on guard, something like that." Jim and the hover circle each other waiting for an opening. Jim gets one when he sees Skitz climbing out of the sewer entrance behind the hover. Jim motions to Skitz to keep quiet. She motions that she is going to jump on top of the hover and Jim tries to motion not to do that but Skitz ignores him. She jumps on top of the hovers roof. The hover stops moving.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked." Suddenly the hover takes off at Jim. Jim tries to dodge it but in his old age he is not fast enough and is clipped by the hover. The hover continues and hovers off the side of the bridge. "Oh sh…" Skitz is too late to jump off. The hover is not made to hover over water and crashes into the river. When it is in the water Xana breaks the fuel cell containing the Hydrocell. The reaction with the Hydrocell fuel of the hover and the hydrogen in the water starts a reaction. "Aaaa!" Skitz screams as she is burned by the Hydrocell-Hydrogen mix. This was the downside to Hydrocell fuel it reacted violently with water. The hydrogen that made H2O mixing with Hydrocell, a manufactured fuel, was violent. "Help!" Skitz screams for help as she tries to swim to the shore.

"Skitz!" Jim hears her screams but he is injured, his leg was broken.

"There it is." The group on Lyoko sees the activated Tower, and the guards. "Two Assassins and a Mega Tank. Must be someone's birthday."

"Mine." The three look at Dante. "Would I get a cake even though it was not a happy event?" Dante's attempt at a joke doesn't work.

"It's really your birthday?" Sanne tries to remember if the date of the last attack was in the log.

"Yes, I did not tell you since as I said it was not a happy event."

"You can't help what you did, you, you were made to by Xana." Sanne and the others drop the conversation when they get to the Tower.

"Ark go after the Mega Tank I'll go after the Assassin on the right Sanne use a Scatter Shot to try and hit them then go after the Assassin on the left." Krieger goes into commander mode as he sets up the tactic in his mind. If the others did as he thought they would he could get Dante into the Tower in under a minute.

Which may be to long. Skitz can't continue swimming and falls under the surface of the burning water. "Skitz? Skitz!" Jim doesn't hear her screaming anymore. "No, she can't, she's ok she has to be." Jim starts to crawl over to the side of the bridge to see if Skitz was ok when he hears a loud rumbling noise. He turns towards the sound and sees a semi truck with a large metal tank on the back. "No, more Hydrocell, it will blow up the whole Factory!" Jim gets his cell phone out. "Samantha get to the Super Computer Room. Now!" Jim hangs up so Samantha can't argue with him. He crawls out of the way of the semi's path but knows it won't be enough. He would be caught in the blast and be killed.

"Go!" Sanne's Scattershot had done better then Krieger expected and actually destroyed an Assassin. He and Sanne quickly eliminated the other Assassin as Ark dealt with the Mega Tank. Dante runs into the Tower.

"No, Samantha," Jim gets his phone out and calls Samantha back. "I love you."

"Jim what's going on?" She can't hear a response as the rumble and roar of the semi's engine drowns it out. The semi goes over the edge of the Factory and goes to crash into the Factory floor when it freezes!

"Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around Dante. "A return to the past is needed." He activates one and a white bubble comes up reversing time and blanking Samantha's and Jim's memory.

"Whoa." Skitz comes out of the return in the cafeteria. It is dark out, it must be dinner time. "Why are we back here?"

"If Xana did the paintings he won't again and if it was one of us," Sanne looks at Ark. "They will have learned their lesson."

"It wasn't me!"

"Then why have been saying sorry to me? Ever since we started cleaning the vandalism you've avoided talking to me. Heck you won't even look at me."

"Well, when, promise me that Krieger won't kill me." Sanne gets a confused look on her face. "When you asked me to hold the ladder I, uh, I looked up to ask you a question, and I, uh, sorry." Now Sanne knows why.

"Skitz I'll tell your parents you couldn't do anything to stop Krieger from killing Ark." Sanne, Skitz, and Krieger stare at Ark.

"I didn't mean to! I looked away after I realized what I was seeing." Skitz punches Ark in the arm hard. "Ow, it was an accident!"

"Why I'm sure Krieger is going to let you live, until you tell him how it looked." Skitz backs away from the table when Krieger squeezes the bottle of juice he had and the juice comes out everywhere.

"I have homework to do." Krieger gets up and walks away leaving his tray and juice mess behind.

"Maybe I was a little mean there." Skitz comes back to the table. "I'll clean it up." She stops Sanne who had started to clean it up. "Ark I could be mean to you and tell Mira what you did but you're a big cry baby when it comes to girls."

"I am not I have the soul of a sensitive artist." The tone of voice and look Ark has on his face gets the girls to laugh.

"Since I wear panties its not like he saw anything he wouldn't see when we go to swimming." Sanne chuckles. "But know I will hurt you if you ever do it and it isn't an accident."

"I know, I would never do it, on purpose. Besides you and Krieger and Skitz and Mira hurting me, well, actually, that is why I wouldn't do it on purpose." The three laugh and finish dinner.

"Stupid Ark, stupid Skitz, stupid me." Krieger knew it was a joke but it upset him. "Why am I acting like this? She wants to be just friends I have to respect that." Krieger opens his history book and starts on homework.

Dante is on Lyoko, in the Way Tower in the Forest Sector. "I should not have told them about it." He feels stupid about telling the others about his birthday. "The only reason to celebrate it is because that is the day my Father lost." He didn't deserve a birthday, he was born of evil to be evil and did evil things. He knew Sanne was trying to get him to Earth and trap Xana but he knew he'd never last on Earth. He was guilty of the murder of dozens, hundreds, including his own mother. The return to the past done by Sanne, Samantha, may have reversed that but he had still done it. This guilt ate him up on the inside and hurt him while on Lyoko, how bad would it be on Earth?


	19. Chapter 19

**Code Xana Episode 18: Ninja**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-17**

Ark and Mira are walking back a movie off campus. "Bob Ross is an incredible actor isn't he?" Ark is holding Mira's hand.

"He's all looks. My dad is an incredible actor." Ark's joke gets Mira to laugh.

"Your dad had looks to. Good thing you got them since you can't act." Ark looks at Mira.

"What makes you think I can't act?"

"You've been nervous all night, why?" Ark looks away from Mira.

"No reason, I'm not nervous." Mira pulls her hand away from Ark.

"Don't lie to me Ark. Are you breaking up with me and nervous about how I'll react?!"

"No of course not Mira." Ark couldn't tell Mira why he was nervous. Xana had been able to possess people. Mira was his first host since being released. Xana was getting to powerful and he targeted Mira even though she wasn't a member. He is worried Xana will attack Mira again. "I would never break up with you, unless you got a sex change." Going on dates, hanging out with Mira, it was what made Xana first target her. He was thinking about breaking up with her but was hoping his friends would allow her into the group before it came to that.

"Then what is it?"

"It doesn't concern you. My friends, they, I won't bother you with it." Ark and Mira walk across the street.

"Bother me." Mira wants to know what is going on.

"I can't tell you because my friends won't let you in. I keep asking them but they always say no."

"Tell me anyways. Your friends, if they're really your friends, won't be to mad."

"I can't. This is big, biiig, I don't know how to explain how major it is." They walk by the entrance to skate park. "I'll try but…" Ark is attacked from behind!

"Ark!" Mira kicks at the dog that has attacked Ark. The dog jumps off and growls at her. "Get out of here doggie!" Ark tries to get up but the dog attacks again. Mira jumps on the dog trying to fight it off of Ark when it bites her on the arm. "Aaaa!"

"Mira, get away!" Ark knew this had to be a Xana attack. He couldn't let Mira be hurt. "Get me Xana she has nothing to do with you." Xana ignores Ark and attacks Mira biting her. While on top of Mira the dog sparks and sends electricity into her. Ark leaps and kicks the dog hard. It yelps and runs off. "Mira, are you ok?" He sees blood coming from Mira's wounds. The dog bit her on her right arm and tore a chunk of flesh off. "Mira, no, God no Mira." Her left arm is bleeding to from where she was bit before. "I have to get her to the Infirmary." But how to explain the attack? Stray dogs didn't exist in his time. All dogs and cats were domesticated. Even if a pet escaped the chip inserted in them would let the owner know right where the pet was. "I'll never make it to the Infirmary, a hospital, have to call for an ambulance." Ark gets his phone out when he realizes where he is and what was nearby. "The Scanners would heal her. Mira's right if they are my real friends they won't be to mad, for long. Besides I can't let her die!" Ark picks Mira up and starts to run off with her in his arms.

"Skitz, activated Tower." Sanne was in her room working on homework when the Super Scan detected a Tower. "I'm calling Krieger, call your brother."

"Do we need Ark? He's on a date with Mira and if he comes he'll probably drag her with him."

"I hate doing returns but we can't let her in the group. We, ok, don't call him." Returns made Xana stronger so doing as few as possible was a good thing. If it meant not calling Ark then so be it. Sanne and Skitz hang up and Sanne calls Krieger. "Krieger, activated Tower."

"Ok, I'll be there. Want me to stop at your room so we can go together, in case Xana attacks you?" Krieger was in his room doing homework.

"You're in your room? If you are then ok, I'll wait, but hurry." A minute later Krieger opens her door.

"Are Skitz and Ark going?"

"Skitz is, Ark is on a date with _her_ so I thought it best not to call him." The two run out of the dorm building for the sewer entrance in the school basement.

"Ok Mira, its ok. I'm going to do something that heals you." Mira had waken when Ark set her down on the elevator floor. He runs to the control panel and brings up the Transfer Program.

"Are you the only one who made it?" Dante looks around and sees someone lying on the floor of the elevator. The girl doesn't have pink hair. She is a blonde, so Dante assumes it is Skitz. "I will be waiting for you in the Desert Sector." Dante disappears from the screen as Ark runs back to the elevator.

"What are you doing?" Mira is confused.

"If, think about what you would like to be." She doesn't know what he means. "If you could have super powers what would they be? No, if you were making a new character on Universe of Warlink what would she look like? What weapons would you give her, powers, yeah, think of that." She doesn't know why he asked her this. She should be going to the hospital, not thinking about making a character on a video game. The elevator doors open and Ark picks Mira back up. He runs over to the middle Scanner and sets her in it. The doors close and open, Mira is on Lyoko! "She's healed." Ark turns around when he hears the elevator running. "Oh, damn, activated Tower. They came to deactivate it but why didn't they call me?" Ark doubts they wouldn't call him because he was on a date, unless… "I'm in trouble." The elevator runs, stops at the Control Room, then runs again to the Scanner Room where Krieger and Skitz run off.

"Ark are you ok Sanne saw you through the camera." Ark doesn't know why they would be worried about him until he looks down at his clothes. They are covered with blood, Mira's blood.

"No I'm ok Sis," _Not for long._

"Ark, who is that on Lyoko?" Sanne's voice comes over the speaker. "And why am I not going to like the answer?"

"Um, well, Xana attacked us and he hurt her." Skitz and Krieger know exactly who he means by 'she'.

"You sent Mira to Lyoko?" Skitz bunches her hand into a fist. "You idiot!"

"Wait, listen, she was hurt, I couldn't get her to the Infirmary and the Factory was close by so I carried her here and sent her so she'd be healed and so she could help us, uh, deactivate the Tower." Ark is backed into the middle Scanner by Skitz and Krieger. "Guys its ok we can trust her."

"Just because you trust her enough to stick your tongue down her throat doesn't mean we can trust her enough with this." The Scanner doors close on Ark and soon he lands on Lyoko in the Desert Sector next to Mira.

"What's going on? Is this heaven, hell, purgatory?" Mira was lying on the ground where she fell. She was in shock over the Transfer and the Lyoko world itself. She couldn't breath, smell, taste, had little to no sense of touch. She was in an outfit that reminded her of Tenchu Stealth Assassin. Now she sees a giant purple monkey that resembles Ark. "Did he put acid in the popcorn?" The giant purple monkey holds a hand out. Mira reaches out and the giant purple monkey pulls her up.

"Mm, even as a ninja you're sexy." The laugh, and comment, sounds like Ark but it's a giant purple monkey. "Welcome to Lyoko Mira."

"How do you know my name?" Mira backs away from the giant purple monkey.

"Because we're dating? Mira it's me, Ark, I'm a cute little monkey aren't I?"

"But, but, this, Aaaa!" She points in the air where three figures are virtualizing. The three figures form and land on Lyoko. "What is this!? Ark, what drugs did you use on me?!" She puts a hand on her chest and tries to take a deep breath but there is no air on Lyoko, or heartbeats. "I, I can't feel my heart beat, I died, that dog, it, it killed me."

"No but we might kill Ark." Krieger takes his sword out. "How could you do this? We agreed no new members! You broke that rule, you did something without our vote, you exposed our secret, that's three rules you broke, the only rules we had, I think it's time for someone to leave the group!"

"Guys stop it." Ark is backing away from Krieger. "She was hurt by Xana. Xana keeps attacking her so its only fair she knows what is going on!"

"Xana possessed Sissi before does that mean…" Krieger stops, Sissi had been let into the group, later. "Xana attacks her because you keep dragging her here and she interferes in his attacks!"

"She was hurt, a lot more then the nurse at the Infirmary could have handled."

"Then call for an ambulance."

"Friends stop we need to deactivate the Tower." Dante had been running since Ark had sent Mira to the wrong place, as did Sanne who sent everyone where Mira was.

"He's right and then we can kick you out of the group." Krieger puts his sword away and turns around and gets it back out. "Ninja scum."

"Who are you!?" Mira is still freaking out.

"Ninja's were scum of Japan. Samurais fought with honor, ethics, they had a code. Ninja's had no problem throwing iron filings in a Samurais eyes so they could run away."

"Krieger are you ok?" Sanne puts a hand on his shoulder and he shrugs it off.

"We can't let her stay she'll expose us." Mira, if she was on Earth, probably would have had a heart attack or needed to change her pants by now. She had landed n a desert, now surrounded by giant purple monkey, a Knight, a gorgeous Elf, and something that looked like it came out of an episode of Star Galactic.

"No she won't, we can trust her!" Ark runs over to Mira. "Mira, it's me, Ark. I sent you here because it would heal you. The dog that attacked me, and you, was possessed by Xana. We have to deactivate a Tower so he can't attack anyone else." Mira doesn't respond. "Mira, this is what me and my friends do. You wanted to know, this is it."

"But, this can't be real."

"Technically it isn't. We don't have time to explain things to your friend." Dante was anxious about the activated Tower. "We must hurry."

"This is it Ark, you messed up." Ark shakes his head. His friends were pissed, more then that, they were furious on top of angry times pissed. "Mira, you're with me." Ark takes the disc off his waist and throws it towards the ground. It opens up and Ark gets on it. "Come on Mira."

"What are we doing?" Mira cautiously steps on the disc.

"Stopping Xana." Ark takes off after his friends who weren't waiting for him or Mira. "Mira, please trust me on this." She wraps her arms around his waist. "Thank you." Ark starts to explain what is going on as best he can.

"Monsters up ahead." Dante could sense them with his connection to Lyoko. "Tarantula, Mega Tank, he must be saving the rest for the Tower."

"Leave them to Ark and Mira." Krieger wasn't going to waste time with two monsters and this would keep Ark and Mira away.

"You hear that Ark? You and Mira deal with the monsters up ahead." Skitz yells up so Ark can hear.

"Ok."

"Monsters?"

"Xana sends monsters to try and stop us from deactivating Towers. They can't kill you, the lasers will hurt if they hit but they can't kill you. Do you understand?" Mira nods. "If they hit you enough times you will go back to Earth through the Scanner that you came here in. But you can't die, unless you're Dante, or fall in the Digital Sea."

"Ok, are those it?" They come up on the Tarantula and Mega Tank.

"Sure are. Do you want to watch or go after one?"

"I'll, I'll go after the bowling ball one."

"Mega Tank. They fire a blast that can't be blocked. You have to dodge the laser blast which is easy since they can only fire one at a time. You see that symbol on top of the other monster?" Mira nods. "There is one inside of the Mega Tank, hit it and the Mega Tank is destroyed." Ark and Mira fly past the others and attack the Mega Tank and Tarantula.

"Wait, wait, now!" Krieger wanted to make sure the monsters were distracted before continuing. They run towards the activated Tower while the other two fight the monsters.

"Whoa, watch it." Ark was trying to fight the Tarantula and keep an eye on Mira to see how she would do. She is using two Kodachi swords, longer then a dagger, shorter then a katana. The Mega Tank fires a blast and she dodges it.

"Wow it's like I'm a gymnast or something." Mira dodges another blast.

"No its Lyoko physics. You can do a lot on here that would normally get you hurt on Earth." Ark dodges lasers fired by the Tarantula.

"I have to hit that symbol thing." Mira dodges a laser blast from the Mega Tank and runs forward. She dodges another laser blast and throws a Kodachi at the Mega Tank. The Mega Tank closes up and the Kodachi bounces off. Mira runs as fast as she can, even faster then what she can on Earth, and kicks the Mega Tank doing nothing. "Open up."

"Try it again, back away until it opens and throw your sword." Ark was playing with the Tarantula wanting to save it for something. Mira picks up the Kodachi she threw and backs away from the Mega Tank. When she gets about five meters away it opens up and starts to charge a blast. She throws the sword and the Mega Tank fires. The Kodachi is missed by the blast and hits the Mega Tank on the Eye destroying it. "I did it!"

"Mira get over here!" Mira runs over to Ark who is using his disc as a shield from the Tarantula. "I want you to take a hit."

"What?"

"Take a hit from a laser. So you know what it feels like. It will hurt but you should be able to handle it."

"I, I don't want to."

"You have to ok? When we catch up to the others and there is a fight I don't need you getting too distracted by what a hit from a laser feels like that you can't help." Ark puts a hand on Mira's arm. "Trust me." He kisses her.

"Um, ok, what do I do?"

"Run at the Tarantula until he hits you then I'll," Ark takes a Kodachi from Mira. "Destroy it."

"Ok." Mira runs out from behind the disc and charges the Tarantula. She dodges a laser then gets hit. "Ow!" She falls as the leg that was hit sends pain up to her brain.

"Good job!" Ark takes off on his disc and flies over the Tarantula. He throws the Kodachi at the Tarantula and hits it on the Eye destroying it. He flies down and gets the Kodachi then flies over to Mira. "Here you go." He hands the Kodachi back to Mira. "We have to catch up to the others." They get on Ark's disc and take off after the others.

"Dante was right he was saving the big boys for the Tower." Krieger and the others are fighting three Assassins and a Dragon. "Got it!" Krieger had finally bounced a laser off his shield and had it hit the one who fired it, the Dragon. "Have to help the others." Krieger runs over to Skitz and Sanne who were fighting the Assassins.

"There they are." Ark turns around to give Mira instructions when he finds she isn't there! "But, what, she didn't fall off did she?" Ark can't worry about Mira he has to help his friends and Dante. He flies down towards an Assassin and uses his tail to grab the leg of an Assassin. He drags it away from the Tower allowing his friends to gang up on the other two Assassins and destroy them. "Goodbye." Ark lets go of the Assassin and flies back towards his friends. The Assassin fires lasers at him but he dodges them and with the speed of his disc he soon gets away.

"Ok Dante you can come out now." Dante comes out from behind a rock and heads towards the Tower when the Schipizoa appears! "Get back…" Sanne is knocked away by a tentacle.

"Dante stay away from the…" Krieger is knocked away by the Schipizoa.

"No!" Skitz jumps on top of the Shipizoa and starts to beat on it with her clubs but this does nothing to stop it. The Schipizoa wraps its tentacles around Dante.

"No, have to stop this." Ark flies as fast as he can when he sees the tentacles are cut! But there is nothing there, what is it? The Schipizoa flies away and drops Dante to the ground. "Dante, get on, I'll fly you to the Tower." Dante does and Ark takes him over to the Tower. Dante runs in. "That was strange but what attacked it?"

"Me." Ark turns around and no one is there. "I don't know how to take this off."

"Mira?" Ark reaches out.

"That's my nose, if you want to pick it you could at least ask." The Tower's aura turns from black to blue. "What happened to the Tower?"

"Dante deactivated it."

"What happens now? And how do I stop this?" Ark shrugs he wasn't sure how Mira became invisible to begin with. "I wanted to be stealthy, like a ninja, so I thought of a cloak or something but this happened instead."

"We'll be back on Earth soon." And as he says this Ark is materialized back to Earth along with the others.

They are now in the Control Room arguing. "We can't trust her! She landed on Lyoko as a Ninja. You can't trust someone like that!"

"She saved Dante from the Schipizoa, she defeated a Mega Tank, she can help us!"

"She's another target for Xana."

"She already is a target Krieger Xana goes after her again and again. Why don't you want her in the group really? Not like she's another Dante."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Dante is your William." Krieger goes to swing at Ark but Skitz stops him.

"Ark we can't trust her."

"We can to Skitz. Hell, our parents thought they could trust Jim and he ended up marrying Sanne's grandmother!"

"And they thought they could trust Sissi and she betrayed them!"

"Ark, I'm sorry, its three to one, she can't come in." Sanne was going to have to figure out how to add Mira to the group who would have their memories erased even though they had been on Lyoko. This meant another return that could have been prevented if Ark hadn't brought Mira along.

"Do I get a vote?" Dante had appeared on the monitor."

"Well, of course you do, you're part of the group."

"Then I vote yes, let her in." This shocks everyone. "She protected me. She, she doesn't know who I am and she protected me."

"But, this will make her another target."

"She already is if Xana attacked her. I would not want her to die because she was not warned of an attack."

"Well, if you want her…" Krieger cuts Sanne off.

"To bad it's still three to two, she doesn't get in." Krieger turns to Ark. "And maybe it will be three to one if we decide to kick you out."

"She was hurt! You can't kick me out! I'm part of this damn it."

"What's to keep you from dragging her into the next attack? I say we vote on this while we're all here. What's to keep him from deciding he wants someone else in the group and drag them in?"

"Krieger, Ark is a part of this group. Your father did a return to win the lottery and made Xana stronger. Ark is trying to give us another warrior. However he did it he was trying to help. And, my father, he made Xana powerful enough to attack the planet and kill people. These pale compared to this."

"Well, fine, but Mira is still out!"

"No, she's in." Krieger turns to Sanne. "If, if Dante wants Mira in then I change my vote. We are doing this for Dante and he says he wants her in the group."

"Of course, damn it." _Should have let Xana posses Dante again._ Krieger shakes his head. "Ark, call her, tell her she can come down." Ark calls Mira and the elevator comes down.

"Ark, what happened?"

"Its decided, you're in." Mira and Ark hug.

"By one vote." Krieger looks at the monitor where Dante is. "Damn him." Krieger gets on the elevator and takes it up.

"I'm guessing he voted against me?" Ark nods.

"I did to but this is a democracy. Welcome to the group." Skitz sticks her hand out. Mira shakes it. "If you tell anyone we will blank your memories. I bet Sanne could make it so she could blank all of them."

"Skitz don't threaten her." Ark steps between Skitz and Mira.

"It wasn't a threat it was a promise." Skitz stares at Mira.

"I won't tell anyone. No one would believe me if I did."

"Some would, tell her about the others." Skitz looks at Ark. "Make sure she knows what she is getting into. The attacks, the pain, and the death our parents dealt with."

"I will." Ark holds Mira's hand. "Come on Mira I'll show you the Super Computer." Ark pushes the button for the elevator. It comes down and they get on. They go down to the Super Computer while Sanne and Skitz talk.

"Is this a good thing?"

"I don't know Skitz. It, it almost feels like Xana wanted Mira in the group. If he did then he just won."

"But if she keeps her mouth shut then she will be another warrior." Skitz sighs. "I thought we'd be done by now."

"So did I but Xana isn't going to make the same mistake twice. We have to get him locked in a Tower and get Dante to Earth."

"I need a break. I'm going to our room."

"Ok, I'll stay here and work on things."

"Being alone with Dante? No wonder you changed your vote when he did."

"I don't like him like that! Skitz, he's the reason we're doing this. If he wants Mira in the group then she should be."

"Ok, whatever you say." Skitz pushes the button for the elevator and it comes up. She gets on it and leaves the Factory.

**A/N Yea! New member. Did Xana want her in the group? Did Sanne really change her vote because she "likes" Dante? And will Mira make a good warrior? Read the next episode of Code Xana to find out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Code Xana Episode 19: Twisted**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-18**

Mira and the others are in Sanne and Skitz's room. "And that was when Xana controlled an Urban Defense Fighter to kill our parents." They had been going over the different attacks to explaining to Mira just how dangerous things were. "Are you sure you want to stay in our group? I can make it so you won't remember any of this."

"But, I do, and I don't." Mira was scared out of her mind. There was an all powerful monster demon thing after Ark and his friends.

"We're just getting started. We haven't even gotten to the attacks where he got really powerful." Krieger was having fun scaring Mira. The more scared she was the more likely she would quit. "We haven't even gotten to the attacks where Xana killed millions."

"But, that, that would have been reported. You said a return to the past doesn't bring the dead back to life."

"It doesn't. Once you die you stay dead. Joining us will just make it even more likely."

"You guys fight, why don't you tell your parents?"

"They fought Xana and we released him. It is our duty to put him back. Not that you would know about that ninja." Krieger still didn't like that Mira had appeared as a Ninja. America may glorify the Ninja but Krieger knew their real history. Samurais were the warriors who fought with honor, ethics, while Ninjas were as likely to run then fight.

"Krieger get over it. I told her to think about what kind of powers she'd like and she chose them." Ark hopes that's the end of it when he hears Krieger mumble something that sounds like 'scum'. "She is not! Stop calling her that!"

"Krieger we voted, she's in, get along with her." Skitz voted against Mira and would still vote against Mira but she wasn't going to make things any worse then what they were.

"Ok, um, I, I want to stay, but, I want to know more. These are really interesting but um, can I go to Lyoko?"

"Not now it's too dangerous to just go there. The Schipizoa seems to be after Dante but if Xana decides he can't get Dante he might come for any of us." Sanne had quit her training on Lyoko because of it. She had become pretty good at aiming and the Scatter Shot didn't explode on her as often as it used to. "The next attack is when Xana sent Assassins to Earth…" They continue going over attacks for another hour or so when Ark interrupts.

"Almost time for dinner can we stop and get something to eat?"

"Ok, we'll get to the time Xana heated the planet up after dinner."

"Can't that wait until tomorrow? You know, break off for the night? Krieger already left to train and stuff." Mira was sure she was going to have nightmares and any more stories would only add on to them.

"If Xana attacks tonight I'll be calling you. When you get an SOS XANA you are to get to the Factory, no exceptions. Class, a date, nothing."

"Unless you're being attacked and can't make it. Try to call one of us if that happens." Ark knew what it was like not being able to make it after several attacks were directed at him.

"Ok, um, I guess we're getting some dinner. Are you coming Sanne?"

"Soon, I'll tell Dante to take a break to. He's always working on something since there is no sleep on Lyoko." Ark and Mira leave the room.

"Does she _like_ like Dante or something? Just the way she talks about him, it really makes you think, doesn't it?"

"I'm rooting for Krieger on this one. Dante's the bastard child of Xana and Sissi while Krieger's my best bud, next to my dad." They walk to the cafeteria hand in hand.

After dinner and extra activities the Gang goes to sleep. When they wake up they get breakfast. "So Mira ready to go over more attacks?" She shakes her head. She already had nightmares the night before and didn't want them to get worse.

"If she can't even handle hearing about the attacks how much help can she be to us?" Krieger was not going to let up on Mira.

"It's not that!" Mira turns towards Krieger. "I was just, um, Ark, can you come with me for a minute?" Ark nods and they leave Sanne's room. They walk out onto the campus and go to the gazebo. "Ark, I'm, I'm scared. How, how could any of this be real?"

"It is, it's hard to deal with but it is real. It won't be long though I'm sure of it. Sanne is really smart and I'm positive she'll find a way to trap Xana in a Tower."

"Is that how we win?" Ark nods. "But, that's, how did your parents do this?"

"They stuck together, mostly, and fought until they won. They took major hits through the years but they kept fighting and in the end everything turned out just fine. Listen to the different attacks and remember Xana isn't that strong anymore. I'm not sure which attack to compare to but I'm thinking of the attack after Aelita got back to Earth. Maybe before that, I don't know."

"He's weak, but, you said how he made the rain really hot and tried to kill you. That sounds powerful."

"He didn't make it rain he just made it hot. Don't worry Mira with your help we'll win even faster."

"I guess. We better go back." Mira walks out of the gazebo and suddenly flies up into the air and lands on top of the gazebo! "Ark, what was that!"

"I don't know it looked like a dirt devil."

"A what?"

"Dirt devil, mini tornadoes, saw them when in southern California."

"Ark, this isn't southern California." Mira feels the wind swirl around her and pick her up. She flies through the air and lands hard on the lawn below. "Ow!"

"Mira, this is a Xana attack." Ark gets his phone out and calls Sanne. "Sanne, Xana attack."

"What? The Super Scan, it hasn't found a Tower." Sanne brings up the Super Scan and she sees it is still scanning. "Wait, it takes about three minutes for each scan."

"Don't wait for it Mira and I are being attacked by dirt devils!" Ark hangs his phone up as he feels the wind swirl around him and pick him up. He goes through the air before falling down onto the hard asphalt path below. He hits hard on his chin and feels blood. "Mira, we have to get to the Factory, follow me."

"Are you ok?"

"Nothing serious. Not even as bad as falling when skate boarding." Ark and Mira run towards the sewer entrance in the woods.

"There!" The Super Scan had finally found the activated Tower in the Ice Sector. "Xana's getting smarter. The Super Scan goes through the Sectors one by one. He waited for the Super Scan to scan the Tower before activating it so he would have three minutes to attack." Sanne sits up from the desk. "We have to go!" The three run out of the dorm room and run outside. As they run for the sewer entrance in the woods Sanne feels the wind swirl around her and is lifted into the air. "Help!" Sanne first flails about a bit then becomes stable in the air. "This is actually kind of cool."

"Sanne, skirt." Skitz points this out to Sanne who immediately closes her legs and tries to move the skirt to cover up. "When you come down we can get to the Factory."

"I can't just come down. Whoa," Sanne feels the air fall out from under her and she falls a little before the air comes and picks her back up. "Now I'm starting to get sick."

"How is he doing this?" Krieger is concerned for Sanne but doesn't dare to look up. He wasn't going to make the same mistake Ark did.

"Ark said something about dirt devils, whatever they are."

"Dirt devils? They're little tornadoes…" Skitz realizes what it is and how serious this is. "They're mini twisters that usually don't hurt things but those weren't powered by Xana."

"I don't care just get me down!" Sanne is lifting away from the ground slowly. "He can't do it! Guys, Xana can barely lift me and I'm the lightest. Obviously Xana needs more power and doesn't have enough. Get to the Factory and have Dante…" Sanne drops out of the sky. Krieger runs over to try and catch her but misses. Sanne lands on her back hard. The grass was softer then the paths but the ground was anything but pillows.

"Sanne, are you ok, anything broken?" Sanne has a hard time answering since the wind was knocked out of her.

"Skitz, help me, we need to get her to a Scanner."

"No." Sanne pushes Krieger away. "I'm fine." Sanne doesn't want to be carried. She can do this. "Hold on to each other. He can barely lift me so if we hang on to each other he won't be able to lift us." Krieger reaches for Sanne hand but Sanne pulls away. She holds Skitz's hand so Skitz holds Krieger's hand.

At the Factory Mira and Ark are in trouble. Xana has concentrated his attack at the entrance of the Factory. Ark and Mira need to get across the bridge and into the Factory without being blown into the river. "We should wait for the others." Mira didn't want to risk both of them being knocked into the water and not being able to swim to the shore due to the tornadoes disorientating them.

"Ok, we'll wait. The dirt devils can't get us in the sewer." Ark and Mira go back into the sewers and wait for the others to arrive.

When the others make it they see Ark and Mira sitting on their skateboards. "What are you two doing?"

"Waiting for you guys. When you go up you'll see what Xana is doing."

"We already had an encounter." Krieger looks at Sanne. She wouldn't even look at him and he had no idea why. "Sanne says Xana is to weak to lift on of us to far so if we hold onto each other we should be able to keep him from doing any damage."

"I hope so." Mira rubs her back. There was a small bruise forming where she had landed on the Gazebo. They climb up one after the other, Sanne last, and see the air swirling around the Factory. It has dust and twigs inside making it easier to see where the dirt devils were.

"Ok, I guess we hold hands again." Skitz tries to place Sanne next to Krieger but Sanne moves so she will be holding Mira's hand. Mira is holding onto Ark's, while Ark holds onto Skitz's hand leaving Krieger holding onto Skitz's hand. "Do we run or walk?"

"Run. It gives Xana less time to get us." Ark and the others start to move forward then pick up the pace. As they run across two dirt devils hit the group. The swirling wind picks up speed and is able to break Sanne's grip. Sanne is picked up into the air.

"No, Sanne!" Krieger lets go of Skitz's hand and runs for Sanne. Before he gets to Sanne a second dirt devil attacks him.

"We have to help them, don't let go!" They walk towards Sanne trying to get her when the two dirt devils merge together and carry them away. "Ok to the Factory. If we deactivate the Tower they will be safe." The three make their way to the Factory and get to the elevator. They take it down to the Control Room. They run off and Ark goes to the control panel. "Dante, Sanne and Krieger were taken by Xana. We have to go to the, whatever Sector the activated Tower is in." Ark is in to much of a hurry and screws up the Transfer Program. "Send us!" A screen appears.

"Go to the Scanners and I will." Ark and the other two run back on and take it down to the Scanner Room. They get in the Scanners and soon the doors close. They arrive in the Ice Sector.

"Whoa, how come I'm not cold?" Mira looks around seeing Ice and Snow and the Way Tower. "How come it doesn't glow black like the last one?"

"That's not the activated Tower." Ark explains as Dante comes out.

"We must go south. Ark, could you carry all of us? We must get there fast if Xana has taken Sanne, and Krieger."

"I don't have enough room. You and one other not all of us."

"I'll stay behind, I'm, I'm a newbie and would only get in the way." Ark looks at Mira and gets an idea.

"I know I explained Lyoko physics but did I explain Lyoko strength?"

"Kind of, why?"

"Get on my shoulders." Ark kneels down and Mira backs up to sit on his shoulders. "Ok now I just have to keep my psychic connection with my disc and not get distracted." Mira smacks him on top of the head. "That's not helping Mira." Ark laughs as he gets his disc and throws it towards the ground. He gets on, followed by Skitz and Dante. "Keep all arms and legs inside the vehicle until the ride has come to a complete stop." Ark takes off for the activated Tower straining a little at the weight on the disc.

On Earth Sanne and Krieger are flying around in circles sometimes knocking into each other. They are carried farther and farther until finally Xana drops them on the roof of a building. "Sanne, are you, ok."

"Dizzy, uh, don't come here." Sanne leans over and throws up. Krieger and she are both dizzy, and sick, from the spinning.

"_Hello you two._" Xana has formed on the roof! _"Sorry for such a rough trip but I needed to separate you from the others."_

"What do you want!?" Krieger tries to go over to Sanne and protect her but is to dizzy to make it over.

"_Listen my children and you shall hear of the midnight plan of Mira and Me."_

"What, Mira, she's, you did want her in the group!" Sanne is stunned that someone would work with Xana. Especially someone who didn't even know about Xana.

"_Of course I did. Why do you think I targeted her so much? So I could injure her and you would have no other choice but to heal her."_

"No, but, she saved Dante from the Schipizoa."

"_She did? Or is that what I wanted you to think? My plan was twisted I admit. To turn someone against you took work but I can be more then a little persuasive."_ Xana sparks energy in his right hand.

"You bastard, she'll never stay." Krieger stands up and stumbles a little but catches himself before falling back over. "Leave Sanne alone!"

"_Heh, you think you can stop me from doing anything? I could have killed you but I decided to let you live long enough to call your friends and let them know of her treachery."_ Xana laughs at the two.

On Lyoko the group had been intercepted by two Dragons. "Dante stay back, Skitz help Mira with that Dragon while I take out this one." Ark is on his disc flying around as Skitz and Mira run on the ground.

"Got it, come on Mira time to see what you can do against flying monsters." Mira has her clubs out while Mira has her swords out.

"Distract it." Mira closes her eyes and becomes invisible.

"That is so cool." Skitz trusts Mira and runs at the Dragon. It fires lasers that she blocks with her clubs. As she gets closer the Dragon starts to fly lower and lower making it harder for Skitz to block. "Hurry up Mira!" A laser hits Skitz in the leg distracting her allowing more lasers to hit her. As she devirtualizes back to Earth she yells. "Mira you twit what were you…" Skitz falls out of the Scanner. "Doing."

"Skitz, damn, I have to take this one out first." Ark is dodging lasers trying to get close enough to hit the other Dragon. The second Dragon now done with Mira flies up after Ark. "Mira what are you doing!"

"I got this." Mira had run over to Ark after she became invisible and got on the disc.

"Mira you were supposed to be helping my sister."

"Don't worry." As the second Dragon flies up behind Ark on the disc it fires lasers which are blocked by Mira! The Dragon stops firing as it is confused. "Watch this Ark, well, you know what I mean." Ark feels something move then the Dragon explodes! He is hit by something after it explodes. "Sorry about that. Next," Mira jumps off the disc and falls towards the last Dragon. As she gets close she takes her sword out and strikes the Dragon on the Eye destroying it. When she lands she becomes visible.

"Great job but you could have helped my sister." Ark flies down to get Dante and Mira.

"Sorry but I couldn't get them lined up until now." They take off for the activated Tower once again.

"_So you see Dante will soon belong to me."_

"No, they won't let that happen!" Sanne charges Xana. Xana waits for Sanne to get close so he can grab her by the throat.

"_Do you have certain emotions for my future host?"_

"Yes, he's my friend!" Sanne kicks at Xana when he squeezes his hand choking Sanne.

"_Foolish girl he can not be your friend. He has killed, many fell before him, he hates himself. He wants you to trap me then when he is on Earth he will kill himself as punishment for what he did. I see your other 'friend' seems to like this."_

"I do not, let her go!" Krieger lunges at Xana only to be blocked by an energy shield.

"_Aren't you glad though? You did not want Mira in and you were correct. Soon my future host will be gone leaving this one,"_ Xana shakes Sanne who is starting to turn red as Xana squeezes her neck. "_To you. Not that you will live long to enjoy this."_

"I said put her down!" Krieger attacks Xana who lets Krieger get close enough to grab his throat.

"_Two hands, two children. You did not think this one through did you? You may have muscles but it seems your brain is lacking."_

"Leave Sanne alone!" Krieger tries to break Xana's grip but can't.

On Lyoko the three remaining have made it to the activated Tower and find an Assassin waiting. "Stay back with Dante ok Mira this is to easy." Ark lets Mira and Dante off his disc. "Why only one Assassin?" Ark flies slowly towards the Assassin. "Hey you, where're your buddies at!?" Dante gets closer and closer but the Assassin doesn't react. "Maybe Xana messed something up." Ark flies right up to the Assassin. "Hello, lights are on but no one's home." Ark goes to motion to Dante when the Assassin explodes. Ark is hit by the explosion and sent back to Earth.

"_About time."_ Xana drops Sanne and Krieger. "_Call your friends and tell them about how Dante is about to die."_

"What, they, no." Sanne gets her phone out and calls Skitz.

"Hello? Dante did it?"

"No, Mira, she's, she's working with Xana!"

"But, Mira, no." Skitz turns to Ark. "Are you sure?"

"Xana just told us all about his plan to get Dante." They had been tricked, they had lost Dante, Xana had gotten a major victory.

"Damn it, I voted no, I knew we shouldn't let her in. You guys are ok?"

"Not for long." Sanne turns around and sees Xana is gone! "Maybe, I don't know. We were both a little dizzy after the ride but we're ok now."

"What the heck?" Skitz turns and sees the middle Scanner opening and Mira coming out.

"Hi guys we did it! Dante got…" Skitz punches her in the stomach. When Mira bends over after being punched Skitz punches her in the back of the head.

"Skitz what are you doing!?" Ark grabs Skitz's arm before she can punch Mira again.

"She betrayed us! She's been working for Xana the whole time! She gave Dante to Xana!"

"No way." Ark pushes his sister away from Mira. "Mira are you ok?"

"I didn't, I swear." Mira holds onto Ark for support as she stands back up. "I didn't betray you."

"Shut up! Sanne told us everything!" Skitz punches Mira in the face. "I'll kill you!" Skitz is pushed away by Ark.

"Stop it Skitz you have no proof! How do you know that isn't Xana calling you?" Ark is kneed between the legs by his sister and goes down, hard.

"Sanne I have to go and teach this traitor, this Sissi, a lesson!" Skitz advances on Mira as she hangs up.

"I'm sorry Krieger, you were right." Sanne hugs Krieger. "Please forgive me. I was mad at how you were treating Mira. But, she deserved it." Krieger wraps his arms around Sanne.

"Its ok Sanne, Xana tricked you. He tricked Dante and Ark. It's not your fault." Krieger tries to sooth Sanne when her Jpocket starts to beep. She reaches for it and sees… Dante!

"Sanne you are ok?"

"Yes, but, how? Didn't Mira give you to Xana?"

"No, she did no such thing. She escorted me to the Tower with Ark and Skitz. After I deactivated the Tower I sent her back to…" Sanne gets her phone back out and calls Skitz.

"What!?" Skitz was trying to fight her brother off after pounding on Mira a little.

"She didn't do it!" This surprises Skitz who is knocked to the floor by Ark. "Xana tricked you."

"Oh God, I, I'm," Skitz yelps when Ark pulls on her hair hard.

"That's for the groin shot!" He keeps pulling as Skitz tells him to stop. She drops her phone and reaches up to dig her nails into Ark's right hand.

"Stop it Ark that's Sanne!" Ark lets go so Skitz can pick her phone back up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm talking to Dante right now."

"Sanne, I, I have to go. I hurt Mira pretty badly."

"Ok, put her in the Scanner and scan her." Sanne and Skitz hang up. Sanne sits down on the roof of the building Krieger and she were still on. "He played us. Might as well have been a violin."

"Damn it." Krieger sits down. "I'm sorry for how I've been treating her."

"Tell her that the next time we see her." Sanne looks around. "How far away do you think we are?"

"I don't know. We better find a way down and start heading back. I'll pay for a cab if we're really far away."

"Ok." Sanne and Krieger get up and find a way down.

Back at the Factory Mira comes out of the Scanner and into Ark's arms. "There, all better." Mira starts to cry. "Mira, anything she did to you was healed."

"She attacked me!"

"I know, she, Sanne told her Xana, it doesn't matter. She wouldn't have done it if Xana hadn't tricked her."

"She, your friends, they don't trust me. How am I going to fight if they, they don't trust me?" Mira continues to cry as the elevator comes down and Skitz steps off.

"Mira I'm sorry." Skitz walks over to Mira and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Mira, please, I'm so sorry. I, if, Xana…" Skitz doesn't know what to say.

"Skitz, go away." Skitz nods and listens to her brother. Skitz leaves the Factory and heads back to Kadic Academy feeling horrible. She, if Sanne and Ark hadn't stopped her, would have done a lot more. All because Xana tricked them. She could have taken a human life because Xana tricked her. He had played a mind game that played on one of their greatest fears, betrayal from within the group. He had gotten Sissi to turn on the original Lyoko Warriors and could probably do it to someone else.

Krieger and Sanne make it back to the school after taking a taxi cab. They go to Sanne's room and find Skitz. "Where's Mira?"

"I don't know. I left her and Ark back at the Factory." Skitz hides her right hand. She had bruises from punching Mira so hard.

"Oh, Krieger, and I wanted to apologize to her." Sanne and Krieger had bought Xana's story hook line and sinker.

"I guess wait for them to come back." They decide to do so.

In the Factory Mira is done crying and has turned to anger and fear. "What will they do next time? You sister was trying to kill me!"

"No she wasn't Mira she was, mad, she thought you were working with Xana."

"So did Sanne and Krieger! Only, only you believed me."

"Because I know you. They don't, yet, but they will. When they do get to know you better they will trust you like I do."

"But, what if, what if Xana does something to make them hate me again?"

"He can try but they'll be ready for it this time. It's getting late Mira, we have school tomorrow. How about we get something to eat before we go back?" She shakes her head.

"I look terrible. My eyes are all red from crying, they'd probably think I was smoking or something."

"You're beautiful." Ark kisses her. "My friends, I know them, they're probably waiting for you to come back so they can fall over themselves trying to apologize."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Come on Mira lets go back so they can apologize." Mira and Ark leave the Factory and go back to Kadic Academy. The others do apologize and Mira accepts. She stays away from Skitz at first but Ark convinces Mira to give Skitz a hug.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's, its ok you thought I, I was helping Xana. He's evil, he tricked you. I, I know I haven't heard about all of his attacks but the ones I have I'm surprised you weren't madder."

"I should have trusted you. Ark did and he knows you best. If he trusts you then I do. Friends?"

"Ok, friends." They break apart. "I'm tired, hungry."

"We all missed dinner didn't we?" Krieger goes over to Mira. "Like I said I'm sorry for being mean to you. I have some food stashed away you can have some if you want."

"Ok, sure."

"You have a stash, where?" Ark didn't know Krieger had a stash of food. Ark did but that's just common sense.

"Under your bed."

"Hey that's my stash of food!" The others laugh as they head to Ark and Krieger's dorm room to eat.


	21. Chapter 21

**Code Xana Episode 20: ZotA**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-19**

"Morning already?" Sanne looks at the clock. "Seven, I don't want to be up this early." Sanne grabs clean clothes and takes a shower. She goes to breakfast afterwards. "What the heck?" She notices something strange, they are serving last nights dinner. "How cheap can you be?" Sanne goes to the table her friends usually sit at. "Hi Skitz."

"Ennas olleh." Sanne looks at Skitz.

"What?"

"Derit llits?"

"Skitz you aren't making any sense." Sanne looks behind her. Was the sun shining in? But, it was morning, it should be on the other side of the building.

"What do you mean?"

"Wait, that I understood."

"Um, ok. What era ouy gniod yadot?"

"Skitz stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Whatever you were doing."

"Syug yeh!" Ark comes over with Mira. "pu stahw?"

"Stop that!" Sanne pushes away from the table. "It's a stupid joke."

"What joke?" Ark looks at Skitz who shrugs her shoulders.

"Krieger?" Sanne had called Krieger while she walked over to the gym.

"Hey, can't wait for training?"

"Yeah, I want to beat you up." They laugh. "Ark and Skitz are trying to play a trick on me. Are you in on it?"

"No. What were they doing?"

"Speaking backwards. Well, I don't know. I might be dreaming still." Sanne turns around, she knows she is looking west but the sun wasn't setting it was rising! "I must be out of it, I'll see you in the gym ok?"

"Ok." They hang up. Sanne continues walking over to the gym and stops at the entrance. "I know this faces south so the sun should be over there." She points to the east. "But the sun is there." She points to the west. "If this was Xana then the Super Scan or Dante would have told me." She gets her Jpocket out and notices the time, nearly six! "But, my clock, it said seven. If it isn't Xana then what is it?"

"Hey Sanne!" Krieger runs over to Sanne. "What's wrong?"

"Is that west?" Sanne points towards the sun.

"Heay." His eyes get wide. "Gnikcatta si anax kniht tnod ouy? Ouy od?"

"Now you're doing it!'

"Doing what?"

"Wait, just a second ok?" Sanne gets her Jpocket back out and sets her clock to show seconds. She watches it and sees the time reverse! She waits for it to stop. "Say something."

"Something." Now she waits for it to reverse again.

"Say something."

Gnihtemos."

"I got it!" She looks up at Krieger. "Time is reversing little by little. We didn't wake up on Sunday morning we woke up on Saturday night!"

"Tahw?"

"But if it isn't Xana then, maybe, maybe the Super Computer is leaking." Maybe the Super Computer had been damaged and it was leaking, or reversing time, little by little.

"Maybe it is Xana. Uh, talk to Dante." _That Digital Jerk._ "See if he feels pulsations."

"Ok." Sanne works on her Jpocket and contacts Dante. "Dante weird things are going on."

"Yes, I have felt pulsations but they stop after about two and a half minutes."

"Strange, I wonder why." Sanne thinks about it. "I think I know. It takes about three minutes for the Super Scan to go through every Tower. If Xana has been doing this for awhile he would deactivate the Tower just before the Super Scan got to it. Then once the Tower was scanned he would activate it again to speed up time."

"We need to teg oot the Factory." Krieger get his phone out. "Kra llac lli." Krieger dials the number. "Kra, anax kcatta." Sanne reaches out and grabs the phone.

"Anax, on, Xana." She tries saying Xana backwards to see if it would be understood.

"Ko." Ark hangs up. "Sanne said 'Xana, no, anax.' So I'm guessing Xana is attacking."

"Why would she say it backwards?" Ark shrugs his shoulders.

"Skitz, I'll get Mira then we can head for the Factory." They split up, Ark getting Mira, then head to the Factory.

"Whoa." Sanne and Krieger climb out of the sewer to find it was night! "But, what time is it?" Sanne looks at the time, and date, and sees it is two days ago! "It must be speeding up as he reverses time."

"Driew."

"Krieger when you talk, does it sound right?" Krieger nods. "And obviously you understand me. Why am I the least affected?"

"Ahtnamas dna atilea ot noitcennoc ruoy htiw od ot sah ti ebyam."

"I have no idea what you just said. They run towards the Factory entrance when the sun starts coming up again. "Xana just went through hours in minutes. If he keeps speeding up the process…" Sanne sees a car driving down the road, it is going in the right direction. "But that doesn't make sense!" She points to the car and Krieger sees it. "Maybe, I don't get it. He isn't using the return to the past so it doesn't seem to reverse everything." As they jump and swing down Krieger notices the sun stopped moving.

"Maybe it has something to do with your connection to Aelita and Sanne." He gets it out as fast as he can before time starts to reverse again.

"Maybe." They take the elevator down and go to the Control Room. "Dante?"

"Yes Sanne?"

"Krieger, say something to Dante."

"Etnad ot gnihtemos."

"I do not understand." Dante understood Sanne but not Krieger.

"Ok so you're not affected and neither am I. We're waiting for the others to get here." Sanne and Krieger wait when the Super Scan finds an activated Tower. "He must not care anymore. He knows we know."

"Naem that seod tahw?"

"I'm not sure what you just said Krieger."

"Wat doehs thot mahen?" Krieger tries saying the words backwards not really able to get the pronunciation right but Sanne understands.

"Time will keep reversing, let me see." Sanne brings up the security cameras and sees out of the Factory. "Day, night, day, night, we just went back another three days." Suddenly the world around Sanne and Krieger ripple and they start to feel sick.

"Hcamots ym." Krieger sits down holding his stomach.

"Now he's affecting time." Sanne sits down on the floor next to Krieger. "They better get here soon."

"What the heck?" Skitz pounds on the sewer cover but it won't budge. Time had reversed to nearly a month and a half when the cement truck had sealed off the sewer entrances.

"Move woman." Skitz climbs down.

"Shut up Ark I'll beat you up."

"No you won't." Ark climbs up the ladder and as he does the world ripples again. He pushes against the sewer cover and it comes off easily. "See woman if I wanted your opinion I'd give it to you." Ark laughs as Skitz climbs out of the sewer. But… No Mira! Time had reversed to a time she wasn't a member! Not that Ark or Skitz remembered.

"There they are, where's Mira?" Sanne sees the twins coming to the Factory.

"Arim?" Krieger has a blank look on his face. "Rebmem a ton sehs." The elevator runs and Ark with Skitz get off the elevator.

"No gniog saw tahw togrof I." Ark looks around. "Okoyl ot gniog ew era?"

"Go down to the Scanner Room and I'll send you." The three get on the elevator and take it down and get in the Scanners. Soon they land on Lyoko.

"Hey, where's Mira?" Ark looks around. Now that he is on Lyoko he is unaffected by Xana's attack. When Sanne virtualizes onto Lyoko Dante comes out of the Way Tower in the Mountain Sector.

"Are you all ok?"

"My head hurts." Krieger goes over to Sanne. "What's going on?"

"You guys were affected but I wasn't. Xana launched an attack to reverse time. I'm assuming now that you are on Lyoko you aren't affected by the attack anymore."

"What happened to Mira?"

"She isn't a member anymore." They had gone back far enough to nullify Ark sending Mira to Lyoko.

"Damn it. Let's get to the Tower." Ark gets his disc out and throws it to the ground. "Where's the Tower? I want you guys to ride with me."

"How do we all fit?"

"Skitz will ride on my shoulders and Sanne will ride on Krieger's shoulders." Ark motions to Skitz to turn around. She does and he kneels down and lifting her up onto his shoulders. "Come on Krieger we have to deactivate the Tower!"

"Ok." Krieger goes to Sanne and gets her up onto his shoulders.

"I guess it's a good thing she isn't wearing a skirt on Lyoko." Ark and Skitz laugh while Sanne and Krieger stare at them. "Ok we have to get going." They all climb onto Ark's disc and he goes up in the air.

"We must go south along the path then go east when I say so." They take off for the activated Tower while things get weird on Earth.

"What happened?" Aelita looks around. She is back at Kadic Academy Senior!

"I don't know." Yumi looks around. They are in Yumi's dorm room. "What the heck?" She sees a calendar that says 2009. "But that means I'm eighteen and you're seventeen."

"Xana must be attacking but how?" Aelita's and Yumi's phones start to ring.

"Attack!" Jeremie was running from his dorm room at Kadic Academy Senior to Ulrich's dorm room.

"I figured that out." Aelita looks at Yumi. "Is that Ulrich?" Yumi nods. "Ulrich figured it out to."

"I'm outside his room right now." Jeremie opens the door without knocking. "Ulrich we have to go to the Factory and stop this!"

"Ok." Time ripples and they are back in Kadic Academy Junior. "We better hurry." Ulrich looks around and sees he is in class. "Jeremie are we going to Lyoko?"

"Yes." Jeremie and the others run out of the class not making up an excuse first.

"Whoa, getting tired." Ark was straining to keep everyone up. "Sis you're useless can you get off my shoulders?"

"Useless?"

"I got the sewer cover off didn't I?"

"Jerk. I'll get down if you're too weak to carry a girl."

"Shut up." Ark continues faster then if they ran but slower then what he normally would. "Dante can't I just take a short cut over the Digital Sea?"

"Yes you could but it would put all of us at risk."

"We have to deactivate the Tower. Just point the way." Dante points and Ark follows.

Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, S.S., and Yumi have made it to the Factory. "We have to hurry."

"How did Xana escape? How did he attack?" They get in the elevator and take it down.

"I don't know or care just…" Time ripples and the original Lyoko Warriors are at home, three years before.

On Lyoko the new Lyoko Warriors see the Tower and two Assassins backing up three Krabes. "Time to get off the Ark express." Ark flies down and everyone jumps off. "This should be easy." Ark gets off the disc.

"What are you doing?" Krieger figured Ark would stay on his disc for more speed and agility.

"I have an idea."

"Dangerous, crazy stupid, or all of the above?"

"Uh, is there another choice?" Ark sends his disc towards the monsters slowly. "I'm gonna get them watch." The monsters see the disc and start to fire. The disc flying low to the ground picks up speed. The monsters continue to fire as it gets closer and closer. "Sanne charge a Scatter Shot."

"Ok." Sanne closes her eyes and starts to concentrate.

"Come and get the bait." Ark starts bringing the disc towards the group. The monsters chase after it firing lasers. "Sanne in three, two one, fire!" Sanne opens her mouth and a dozen laser beams fire out of her mouth. The Assassins break formation but the three Krabes are not so lucky. All three are hit and destroyed.

"Super Leap!" Krieger flies through the air past the disc and lands in front of an Assassin. "Strike!" He cuts an arm off with his broad sword. The Assassin stumbles when it tries to hit Krieger back. He uses his shield to block the Assassin's claw and shoves his sword through the Assassin and into the Eye. He runs away before the Assassin explodes.

"You're good Krieger, what was that, Super Leap?" Krieger nods. "I got that beat, Super Sprint!" Ark concentrates and runs forward so fast the others can't see him. "Hello." Ark jumps in the air and unwraps his tail. He wraps it around the body of the Assassin and swings himself on top of the Assassin. "Goodbye." Ark jams his claws into the Eye of the Assassin then launches himself away from the Assassin. "Go Dante." Dante runs to the Tower and gets in. When the Tower deactivates Dante sends his friends back to Earth.

"Wow man what's going on?" Ark sees the Scanner Room is moving weirdly.

"I think time is going back to normal." The air moves like waves in the ocean for nearly ten minutes then stops.

"Is that it?" Ark smacks his lips. "Did the air stop tasting orange?" Ark's phone rings. He answers it. "Oh, Mira, do you know about Lyoko?"

"Of course I do what happened?"

"Xana's attack is over." Ark looks at the time stamp on his phone. It is the correct day, year, and time. "Which means we should all be in bed."

"Ok Ark. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweet dreams Mira."

"You're always in my dreams." Mira hangs up then Ark. "Missions accomplished everyone?"

"Yep." Krieger yawns and stretches. "We need to go to bed."

"I vote for that." Skitz goes over to the elevator. "Are you guys coming?" The others go over and they take the elevator up to the Factory floor.

**A/N If I screwed up the words(Spelled backwards) or something don't say it. I hate dealing with time travel it's to confusing. Damn you Xana and your time travel attacks! Also, if you didn't get the title, A To Z, backwards its Z oT A.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Code Xana Episode 21: Hail To The King, Maybe**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-20**

"Are you sure?" Sanne nods. She is in the Control Room at the Factory talking to Dante. She is sitting in a computer chair she bought since the normal one had been destroyed by Xana weeks ago. "I, the last time I was on Earth I did horrible things."

"Last time you were on Earth you did horrible things because of Xana. This time you will be in control." Sanne smiles, she had finally done it! Maybe. She had found out how her father activated Towers and was positive if she did she could use the power to use the X Program and get Dante to Earth. He would never have to go back to Lyoko since she could deactivate Towers. "We have to make some preparations first but you will be on Earth soon."

"What will I do?" Dante didn't want this. He felt horrible for what he had done on Earth but on Lyoko his emotions were suppressed. On Earth they would eat him up until they killed him, so he thought. "What if, what if I don't want to go back to Earth?"

"Why wouldn't you?" For Sanne this would be a huge victory. She needed this, she needed a win for once.

"Sanne you didn't do the things I did."

"Neither did you Dante. Xana programmed you, made you do those things. And my grandmother reversed everything you did so you really didn't do anything. Don't you want to be with me and my friends on Earth? You're our friend and we worry about you when you're on Lyoko."

"I am sorry to make you and your friends worry Sanne but I did…"

"No you didn't. But, if, if you really don't want to come back to Earth I won't make you come back." Sanne gets a hurt look on her face.

"If I do go back to Earth what will I, can I do?"

"You'll go to school with us. You'll eat meals with us at the school but all the dorms are filled so you'll have to stay in Krieger's and Ark's room."

"I do not need school my, Xana, made sure I was intelligent enough from birth to be an acceptable host."

"I don't really need to go to school either after all the tutoring and self pedagogy I did but it's a chance to be with my friends and away from my dad. School will just be a rest between all the fun we'll have. You never got to eat on Earth did you?" Dante shakes his head. "Oh we'll have to take you somewhere, and movies, and maybe you can train with me and Krieger. I'm not sure but once you come to Earth maybe I could scan you again and make powers or something. You'll be just like me and my friends!"

"I would like that very much Sanne." Dante smiles at Sanne. "Maybe you could teach me to draw like you do? I would like very much to draw a picture of you as thanks for what you have done for me."

"Ok, sure. You're going to have to get use to some things though. Like breathing, and sleeping."

"Yes, I would like to experience those. To have the sense of taste and smell will be a strange experience for me. I understand the smells of flowers are nice."

"They are." They continue to talk when Sanne's phone rings. "Hello?"

"Where are you it's almost curfew." Sanne and Dante had been talking for so long that Sanne had lost track of the time.

"Oh, um, I'm on my way back Skitz."

"Jim goes on his rounds and I don't think he'd like his grand daughter to be breaking curfew with some boy." Skitz laughs.

"I'm coming." Sanne hangs up and turns to Dante. "You'll also have to get use to following rules like curfew." Sanne gets out of the computer chair and leaves the Factory.

The next day during breakfast Sanne waits for everyone to get to the table. "Guys, we have to get ready to bring Dante to Earth."

"Really?" Sanne nods. "What do we do?" Ark looks over at Krieger to see how he was taking the news.

"I already made him fake documents saying he is a student from Italy. He'll have to stay in Krieger's and Arks's room since there isn't any space left in the dorm building. I've already set up a money transfer from my account to Dante's fake account."

"Uh, what's his last name going to be?" Skitz also sees Krieger doesn't seem to like this news.

"Armitage. It was the first thing I could think of last night." Sanne claps her hands together. "I was thinking tomorrow is Friday so we'll have the weekend off. He can come here and then we can show him around the city some. Movies, restaurants, the pool, everything before school starts on Monday."

"Does this mean we'll be protecting you to deactivate Towers?"

"Maybe. I was thinking once Dante is here I could scan him and try and give him powers. If he could fight like one of us it'd be a great help and would give us two warriors who could deactivate a Tower." Sanne's smile makes everyone smile, except Krieger. "I can't wait! I'm so excited. I may be using hand me down programs from my parents but I was smart enough to figure them out without their help and found a way to get Dante to Earth without powering the computer more."

"So tomorrow Dante is coming to Earth?" Krieger finally speaks. "Great. Xana is still out there. This is like killing Hitler's second cousins best friend it does absolutely nothing to stop the war."

"But you won't have to worry about Dante on Lyoko anymore."

"Who said I was worried about Dante?" Krieger pushes away from the table and leaves.

"What's wrong with Krieger? Did he not sleep or something?" Sanne turns to Ark. "Did you play a joke on him or something?"

"No."

"Gosh Sanne are you really that dense?" Sanne glares and Skitz.

"I already told Krieger I just want to be friends and I don't like Dante like that." Sanne gets up and leaves the table.

"That killed her mood." Mira was silent since she had just made it into the group and didn't want to get involved in what was going on between Sanne and Krieger. "What Sanne said, is it true?" Mira always thought Sanne and Krieger were seeing each other until she got in the group.

"She likes him she just won't admit it. She left her diary open once and I read it. I'll admit I deserved the flack I got for that but it gets so annoying seeing Krieger mad at Dante when I know Sanne likes Krieger."

"Oh." Skitz's answer answered everything Mira wanted to know. "We have classes soon."

"Just think next time this week we'll be going to class with Dante." Ark grabs the trays and throws them away before they all leave for class.

After classes on Friday the group is in the Factory. Sanne is in the Control Room while everyone else is in the Scanner Room. "Dante did you make it there ok?"

"Yes Sanne. Xana did not stop me." Dante had to go to a regular Tower since a Way Tower could not be activated. "I, I am ready."

"Ok I'm starting the process. Stand in the middle of the platform." The screen closes. "I'll see you soon." Sanne's fingers fly over the keyboard and she activates the Tower Dante is in. "Now I just have to…" She continues her work and finally hits enter. A green exclamation point appears on the screen. "Yes it worked!"

"Dante?" Skitz sees the middle Scanner open and a teenage boy steps out. He is about five foot ten with black hair. His clothes are a black shirt with black pants and black shoes. "We'll take you shopping so you can get more colors." Dante walks to the others, looks up, and opens his eyes. "Xana!" Skitz is hit with an energy blast knocking her backwards.

"_You fools tried to take my son from me! I saw him going to a Tower and captured him. I knew what you were going to do, I listened, I always listen! Now he is mine once again!"_

"No!" Mira attacks landing on Dante's back. She punches him a couple times before he sends energy into her shocking her to the floor.

"Get him back in the Scanner!" Sanne had seen it through the security camera. "God no, Dante, no." Her fingers fly over the keyboard as she prepares to send Dante, now possessed and controlled by Xana, back to Lyoko.

"_I can't lose now I am back to full power!"_ Xana strikes Ark down with an energy orb. "_I should have realized when I left him that it made me incomplete! We had merged and without him I could not be complete."_

"Get back in there!" Krieger lets loose a vicious front kick knocking Dante back into the Scanner. When Sanne sees this she starts the Transfer.

"Damn it, I, I was so close." Suddenly a red exclamation point comes up on the screen. She looks through the security camera and sees Dante is trying to escape the Scanner! "Keep him in there!"

"I'm trying." Krieger pushes Dante back as Dante was trying to force the doors to the Scanner open.

"_I am to powerful for a mere human to hurt me!"_ Dante reaches out with his left hand and grabs Krieger. "_Die!"_ Dante starts to charge a massive amount on energy to send it into Krieger and cause him to literally explode making it impossible to bring him back when the Scanner flashes and transfers Dante, or part of Dante. Dante's body falls forward on top of Krieger who is covered in blood.

"What happened?" Krieger gets out from under Dante's body and sees what happened. Since Dante was only partially in the Scanner when the transfer happen only part of him was transferred to Lyoko. His left arm, part of his torso, his face and part of his skull, and left leg remained on Earth. Blood continues to pour out of Dante's body as Krieger walks away to throw up. He could see parts of Dante's brain, organs, muscles exposed by the partial transfer. This sight is too much for him.

"Oh my god!" Sanne had taken the elevator down and sees the mess. Three of her friends are knocked out, one is throwing up, and one is dead. "No, Dante, this is my fault. I wanted to bring you back to Earth. If, if we had escorted you to the Tower…" Sanne kneels down and turns Dante's body over as she cries. She doesn't care that she is standing in Dante's blood. "No, I, I finally get to see your face on Earth and, no." She hugs Dante's body getting blood on her.

"Part of him was transferred." Sanne looks over and sees Krieger is done throwing up. "That part, it should be whole on Lyoko right?" Krieger hates the sight he sees. Sanne holding Dante's body and crying but not because of jealousy. Sanne was hurt, she was blaming herself. "We can try it again."

"No we can't Xana got control of Dante. If I hadn't been in such a hurry this wouldn't have happened." Sanne continues to cry as Krieger walks over to her.

"Then you have to find a way to separate Dante and Xana. You can do it Sanne." Krieger kneels down next to Sanne. "Wasn't your dad able to separate Xana from your grandmother?"

"Yes but, I'm not, I'm not that good."

"Yes you are. You may be copying your father's programs but you are smart enough to make them work. I believe you can Sanne." Krieger hugs Sanne. "We believe you can."

On Lyoko Dante stands in front of the Way Tower in the Forest Sector. "Yes, I have done it!" He rises into the air as energy sparks around him. "Those fools thought they could take my son from me and they were wrong! I am Xana, Lord of Lyoko!" He creates an energy orb in both of his hands. "I will destroy these Sectors leaving nothing but my home!" He sends an energy orb at the ground in front of the Way Tower. "What? It shouldn't do that!" The ground blew apart then reformed. "I should have more then enough power to destroy Lyoko!" He throws the other energy orb but the same reaction happens. "No! I do not have my full power yet! Is this because only part of the body was transferred?" Xana thinks while things continue on Earth.

"What's going on?" Ark sits up and rubs his head. He looks and sees Sanne and Krieger are covered in blood. "Oh crap we have to get you guys in a Scanner and…" He notices now that they didn't seem hurt. "What are you guys doing?"

"We have to, to do something, with his body." Krieger and Sanne ignore Ark.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I, we can't bury him anywhere. Someone would notice the ground is dug up. If we tried to take him to the school his, his body," Sanne stops. She can't say it.

"A return would remove the body." Krieger is holding Sanne's hand trying to help her. She leans against him for support.

"It, it would."

"Sanne stay here I'll do the return."

"Thank you Krieger." Sanne starts to cry again when Krieger lets go of her hand and goes to the elevator.

"Oh, wow, damn." Ark sees what has happened to Dante's body. "Does, does this mean Xana is dead to?"

"I, I don't know." A white bubble comes up reversing time. This removes the body, the blood, but not the pain of losing a friend.

"Sanne, it's not your fault." Skitz and Krieger are in Sanne's room. She wouldn't stop crying after return.

"Skitz, I don't know what to do." Krieger wants to help but he can't.

"Don't ask me." Skitz is sitting on Sanne's bed while Sanne cries stroking her arm. "Sanne we want to help you. We're concerned about you. Krieger wants to make you feel better help him do that. He can go get you ice cream, something."

"Anything Sanne." Krieger hates feeling helpless but he was.

"Go away. It was my fault!"

"It was not it was Xana!" Skitz squeezes Sanne's shoulder. "Was it Jeremie's fault that Xana killed Milly and Tamiya? Was it Aelita's fault that she killed her own mother? No. It was Xana."

"Shut up I don't want to hear that." If Sanne could only blame Xana then she'd feel worse. If she blamed herself she could do something to make it better. She could do something but Xana, she couldn't make him pay. She couldn't punish Xana.

"The truth hurts but it is the truth. Sanne, we'll leave you alone. Its ok to cry but you can't be blaming yourself for something that Xana did." Skitz had cried, Dante was a friend and they lost him.

"Should we be leaving her alone?" Skitz nods and the two leave the room. "What if, what if Xana attacks?"

"We'll call her." Skitz closes the door. "If she is still like this on Monday it will be hard to hide it from Jim." The two walk away letting Sanne cry.

On Monday Sanne makes it to breakfast after taking a shower. "Hi guys, sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry." She smiles trying to mask how hurt she was.

"You don't make us worry we want to worry." Krieger puts his hand on Sanne's. "You're our friend, worrying is what we do." Sanne pulls her hand away.

"I know but I was being stupid. It, we have to make Xana pay for what he did and I have an idea."

"Really? What is it?" Skitz leans across the table so Sanne wouldn't have to talk to loud.

"To weaken Xana I could drain power off the Super Computer. My dad thought about doing it before but was worried the influx of energy might draw attention to the Factory. I'm thinking one sudden burst to the school should make it look like the energy came from the school and not the Factory. If I drain enough power I could weaken Xana so much he would be even weaker then when our parents fought against him. I could make him as weak as when Franz was still working the computer."

"Is that possible?"

"Xana might try to stop us so I want you to go to Lyoko first. If this works Xana will be too weak to attack us ever again." This energized Sanne. She was still hurting from losing a friend but her hatred for the person who took him got her out of bed. It got her to stop crying and come up with a plan for revenge.

"Would we be able to force him into a Tower? So we could do whatever you need to do to separate Dante and Xana?"

"I don't know. Let's just weaken him first before we make plans for what we'll do after." Sanne had come up with this plan on Sunday afternoon. She wanted revenge, she wanted to hurt Xana, and she wanted to make him pay. "We have classes today so after school?" The others nod.

After school Sanne has sent her friends to Lyoko and is ready to drain the energy from the Super Computer. "When I activate the Tower I need Mira, Krieger, and Skitz to cut the cables. Ark protect them if Xana sends anything." Sanne brings up the activation program. "In three, two one." She activates the Tower. She uses the power from the Tower to route the energy from the Super Computer to the pylon outside of the Factory. "Here goes." She blasts the energy at the school. "It worked!" The energy is discharged from the School. "Ok now to try more energy." Her test run was complete, it worked, now to drain more. "Come on, hey, what's the error? Maybe I used to much power and blew the pylon. Another pylon, there." She sends the energy to a different pylon then sends it to the school. "Another success. Just let me add more power to the next one and Xana should be done for."

"Sanne stop!" The others on Lyoko were scared. Lyoko had become dim then went back to normal. "Lyoko, you're affecting Lyoko, stop it." Krieger sees Lyoko is falling apart then forms back together.

"But if I send more he'll be weaker."

"And you'll destroy Lyoko. Without Lyoko we can't fight Xana."

"Ok I'll just…" A red exclamation point comes up when Sanne tries to stop the program. "I can't stop it something's wrong. Xana, he did something to the program! Why would he want to destroy Lyoko?" Sanne soon gets an answer when Xana sends a message to Sanne.

"_Destroying Lyoko mean I can not be trapped. Soon I will drain the power of the Super Computer destroying Lyoko and making it impossible to stop me!"_

"Guys get in a Tower I need to turn the Super Computer off." The group runs into the Tower Sanne was using while she takes the elevator down and turns the Super Computer off stopping Xana from draining all of the power and destroying Lyoko. She turns it back on and goes back up. "Are you ok?"

"We're good is Lyoko ok?"

"I was able to drain off a lot of power but not as much as I hoped. I'm bringing you back now." Her friends come back to Earth.

Later that day they are sitting in Sanne's room. "I weakened him but he's still strong. He shouldn't be able to possess anyone for a long time. Not even if he does to them like he did to Mira."

"There's a minor victory for us except now we know he wants to destroy Lyoko so he can't be trapped again. How would he destroy Lyoko?" Skitz turns to Sanne.

"I don't know. I, I read my father's diaries and he got rid of the program he made to delete Lyoko. If Xana is going to destroy Lyoko he's going to have to do it on his own."

"We can't let him destroy Lyoko." Mira speaks up. "Without it we can't stop him right?" Sanne and the others nod.

"Sanne will find a way to lock Xana up tight then get Dante back." Krieger smiles at Sanne. "We all know she can she just has to take her time with it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence but I'm only a Warhol." Everyone looks at her confused. "I'm not really a soup can I'm a painting of a soup can. I'm not my mom and dad I'm only copying the work they did before me."

"You're as smart as they are Sanne." Krieger reaches for her hand but she pulls away. "Sanne, I, are you ok?"

"Yes Krieger I'm, no, I'm better. I'll be fine when Dante is on Earth and Xana is trapped in a Tower." Sanne smiles at Krieger. He wants to believe her so he doesn't see how fake the smile was, hear how fake she sounded.

**A/N Ah yes Dante is gone, Xana is in his body once again. Krieger and Sanne got close immediately afterwards but now she rebuffs him again. Were her feelings for Dante really that of just friends? I don't know yet have to get through more episodes to see where this is going. That's right, I have no idea where this is going. Will I copy the real Code Lyoko and have Xana use Code Xana to delete Sectors? I used Code Xana to release Dante from the Tower, how this series got the name. But could I really copy the show? I doubt it. Also, the name comes from Bruce Campbell's character in the series Evil Dead. He says "Hail to the King Baby." Except Xana wasn't King. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Code Xana Episode 22: Dark**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-21**

"King me." Ark moves the pawn to the back space of the chess board.

"Ark this isn't checkers. You can choose a piece I already took and replace the pawn with it." Krieger rolls his eyes as Ark picks his queen. "Idiot." Krieger takes the queen back with a rook during his move.

"No fair cheater."

"Just because I plan my moves ahead of time doesn't mean I cheat."

"You still cheat." Ark is down to three pawns and his king. "Can I just give up?"

"What a Frenchman, surrendering to a German."

"You're only half German and I'm only half French." Ark moves his pawn only to have it taken by a bishop. "Ok I half surrender and since I have less then half my pieces you win." Ark stands up. "You win you clean up."

"No you lost you clean up."

"You have all of the pieces." Ark motions to the pile of white pieces Krieger had taken.

"Good point." Krieger cleans up after the chess battle while two other Warriors get in a fight not so friendly.

"He's just a friend!" Sanne and Skitz are in their dorm room. "Skitz if you don't stop this I'll, I'll, I'll virtualize you into the Digital Sea."

"Sanne you were crying last night, and the night before that, and if you gave Krieger a chance maybe he could…" Sanne cuts her off.

"I don't like him like that! Damn it we just lost Dante to Xana not even two weeks ago! Why are you so obsessed with this?!"

"Because I'm tired of listening to you cry yourself to sleep! Maybe if you had something to distract your mind from what happened you'd stop!" Sanne had cried every night since Dante was taken by Xana.

"I, shut up!" Sanne leaves the room slamming the door behind her.

"You're crying again!" Skitz follows after Sanne. "We can get Dante back from Xana so you shouldn't be crying. Yet every night you cry." Skitz catches up to Sanne and stops her by grabbing her arm. "Why did you take losing Dante so hard? It's not like he's dead. It won't be long until you get him back from Xana."

"I can't get him back! I'm not my Dad! I'm a poser. I am nothing like my mom and dad! We can't get Dante back because I'm not good enough! I'm a stupid little girl who lost a friend to Xana and…" Sanne starts to cry heavily. Skitz hugs Sanne.

"I'm sorry. Sanne, things may look dark now but we'll get him back. We have faith in you. I bet Dante is waiting for you to free him."

"I can't Skitz I'm not smart enough! I can run the programs my parents already made, barely."

"Your father made a program to separate Samantha and Xana didn't He? If you're smart enough to run those programs you're smart enough to save Dante." Skitz and Sanne go back to their dorm room. Sanne continues to cry while Skitz tries to comfort her.

Later that day after finishing crying Sanne takes a shower. She didn't expect Skitz to talk to her about the crying. Sanne thought Skitz was asleep when she cried but apparently not. She was a mess, she'd try to be strong, help her friends fight Xana. But she blamed herself for losing Dante. She told him to go to a Tower instead of waiting and letting her friends escort him to a Tower. It was her rush, her impatience that lost the group Dante. Her friends all said they believed in her but they didn't know what it took to run the Super Computer. Even after reading her father's diaries and logs she had a hard time running all but the most basic of programs. She lets the hot water pound on her as she tries to keep herself from crying more.

"Stupid thing, I just wanted to play a show, come on." Skitz was on Sanne's Jtop trying to play an old episode of Pasturama she had downloaded. "Why are you beeping at me now?" Skitz clicks on screens. "This is supposed to be the best model available stop beeping at me!" She clicks on an icon that was flashing. "Oh, Super Scan, crap, Sanne went to the showers." Skitz gets her phone out and calls her brother. "Yo bro get to the Factory."

"Got it." They hang up. "Come on Mira Lyoko time." She nods and they head for the Factory.

"Krieger, Xana, Factory."

"Ok, where's Sanne?" Krieger thought it was weird that Skitz and not Sanne was alerting him of an attack. "If she's the target we can't deactivate the Tower."

"I know where she is and will get her now." They hang up as Skitz heads for the girls' showers. She opens the door and goes in. She hears the shower running but the stalls keep her from seeing Sanne. The showers had become stalls in 2011 after several parents complained open showers violated a student's right to privacy. "Sanne Xana is attacking!" No answer. "Sanne! Sanne, Xana is attacking!" Still no answer. Skitz walks farther into the showers and stops right outside of the stall with water running. "Sanne hurry up Xana is attacking!" She leans her head around the wall to see if she was talking to herself. "Sanne!" Sanne was curled into a ball crying. "I, Sanne we have to fight Xana." Skitz ignores the water and kneels next to Sanne. "Sanne, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. I just wanted to help you since you kept crying."

"I'm the one who's sorry. I could, I could be finding a way to get Dante back instead I cry and feel sorry for myself. I could have had him back by now if I had done something but I was stupid!"

"Sanne we're only thirteen. We all asked if you wanted to call our parents but you said Dante wasn't dead so we couldn't call our parents. Get dried off and dressed so we can get to the Factory ok? If you want to talk I'll listen after ok?" Sanne wipes her face with the back of her arm.

"I have to be strong. I have to deactivate the Towers now." Sanne stands up and turns the shower off before grabbing a towel. "I'll be out in a minute ok?" Skitz nods and leaves Sanne to change. Sanne comes out. "Don't tell the others ok?" Sanne takes Skitz's hand in hers. "I don't want them to know that I've been lying, crying."

"You haven't been lying you've been telling them what they had to hear. As far as they know you're over losing Dante because you have a plan to get him back." They let go and run for the Factory.

At the Factory Sanne and Skitz make it and find the others waiting for them. "Skitz why are your clothes all wet? It isn't raining out last I saw."

"Mind your own business Ark." Skitz turns to Sanne. "Well?"

"Ok guys go down and I'll send you then I'll join you. Hmmm, Mountain Sector, large barrier, I got this." The others get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Ok, Transfer Mira, Transfer Skitz, Transfer Ark, Scanner Mira, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Ark, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko.

"Sanne don't come!" Sanne does not hear the warning since she didn't put the headset on nor have the built in speakers on. She wasn't planning on playing the part her father did so didn't feel the need to hear what was going on Lyoko. She pushes the button for the elevator and they take it down once it came back up. Krieger and Sanne get in the Scanners and soon the doors close and they land on Lyoko, maybe.

"What's going on?"

"That's what we've been trying to tell you." Sanne looks towards the voice. She could see who it was since everything was dark! "Xana turned out the lights."

"And we're in the Mountain Sector. He picked the worst Sector to do this." With all the narrow pathways and twists and turns they could very easily walk right off the edge. "We have to move very slowly."

"Sanne you're the most important get on my disc." Ark was already on it. He flies over to Sanne and puts a hand on Sanne's shoulder. "Hop on Sanne." She gets on the disc. "Where do we go?"

"I don't know. Sector 5 would be to the east of us but the light coming off is gone. Dante, he could detect the Tower but we're nothing."

"Send one of us back. I volunteer." The voice was Skitz's. "Krieger where are you? Hit me with your sword and I'll try to direct you guys."

"Over here." There is sound of footsteps, the sound of a sword being drawn.

"Ouch that hurt." Krieger had hit his mark as Skitz goes back to Earth. A few minutes later Skitz sits down in the computer chair Sanne had bought and puts on the headset. "Hello Lyoko this is DJ SDR bringing you Un Monde Sans Danger by Noam." Skitz laughs at her joke as do Ark and Mira. "Guys go south on the trail for about, eh, twenty paces." She watches on the screen and hears her friends count out the steps. "Whoa stop!" They do. "Ok I guess that was only fourteen paces. Turn right and go twelve paces." She watches her friends. "Ok one more step for Ark and Mira." They do. "Turn right and watch out!" Skitz sees three red circles appear on the screen.

"Watch out? For what? We're blind." Suddenly there is a flash of light as a Hornet fires on the group. "Sanne I'd say stay behind me but I can't see where they are." Ark sees flashes of light as the Hornets fire but it isn't enough to let one get a good bearing on the Hornets.

"Ark let me try to get them." Sanne holds on to Ark to make sure she doesn't step off the disc. She concentrates on her energy and builds it for a Scattershot. She keeps watching the flashes of light then fires. Eight beams come out but none seem to hit.

"You know what? I haven't moved and I haven't been hit." Mira starts to laugh. "They can't see us." But the Hornets apparently could hear them and focus on Mira. "Close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades." Mira dodges the lasers.

"Sanne I'm going to fly down and let you off ok? I'll try and get lucky."

"Ok." Ark floats down on his disc and uses his tail to make sure there is land before letting Sanne down. He takes off following the flashes of light.

"Sanne, Krieger, Mira, follow my directions while my idiot brother distracts the Hornets."

"I'm not an idiot!" Ark yelling gets the Hornets attention. "Oh good plan."

"Plan?" Skitz laughs a little imagining the look on her brother's face. "Walk forward about ten paces." Her friends follow orders. "Uh, go left nineteen paces." She watches them walk and stop. "Ok now you can run right until I tell you to stop." Her friends run to the right for a long distance. "Ok stop." They do but Krieger is bumped into by Sanne and falls.

"Aaaa!" Krieger went to put his hands out to stop his fall but feels nothing!

"He's falling over the edge!" Skitz sees it on the screen and is helpless to stop it.

"No!" Sanne reaches out blindly and luckily grabs Krieger's foot. "Mira help…" Mira is suddenly hit by a blast fired from a Mega Tank.

"Sanne don't say a word." The Mega Tank had to be firing blindly. It fires again and misses Sanne by a large margin. "Sanne pull Krieger up then walk slowly towards where the Mega Tank is firing from.

"Easy for her to say." Sanne whispers it so the Mega Tank doesn't hear her. "Krieger can you grab the edge?"

"No." Krieger says it loud enough for Sanne to hear.

"I have you by one hand and am holding on with the other to the edge. I can't pull you up."

"If Skitz materialized me then you could pull yourself up."

"If I talk loud enough for her to hear me so would the Mega Tank." They are stuck in a deadly conundrum. If the Mega Tank finds where she is it would fire and hit the part of her arm hanging onto the edge. But the only way up would be to have her second hand free which could only be done if Krieger went back to Earth. "Use your sword to devirtualize yourself."

"I can't it fell out of the scabbard." Krieger already thought of that but found his sword was gone. "Don't let go of me."

"I won't." Sanne hangs on to Krieger and the edge of the pathway knowing it would mean death to let go of either.

"Ark, get Krieger and Sanne."

"I will." Ark had destroyed two Hornets when he flew between them and the fired.

"No you will do it now!"

"I have an idea that will make this a lot easier."

"I don't care if we lose Sanne and Krieger to the Digital Sea I'll kill you so Xana won't have to waste his time doing it."

"Got it! Where are they?"

"Go south." Ark does flying on his disc. "Now go left a little, not that much. Be careful there is a Mega Tank near there."

"You're telling me now?" Ark had already dodged a blast. "Fire again." He waits and the Mega Tank does. Ark destroys it!

"How did you do that?!" Ark didn't have any long distance weapons that Skitz knew of.

"Help from my pet. Just squeeze and he fires a laser." Ark had captured the last Hornet with his tail and now has it in his arms. He squeezes it and a laser fires creating light. "Found them." He wraps his tail around Sanne and lifts her onto the pathway. "You two want to get on?" He squeezes the Hornet firing a laser and creating light. The two get on the disc. "Where to now sis?"

"Follow the path left then fly over the next one and keep going." Now that her brother and friends could fly in a straight line they could skip all of the twists and turns. "Ok ladies and gentlemen you're almost there." Skitz watches on the screen as the elevator runs. She turns around and sees Mira. "Feel ok?"

"Got a burn but I'm fine." Mira walks over and looks at the screen. "How are they doing?"

"Great. They're almost there." Skitz goes back to the screen. "Now go a little to your right. No my right, there. Go forward and you should run into the Tower." Ark flies on his disc following his sister's directions to the Tower.

"This is your stop Sanne." Ark flies in front of the Tower and lets Sanne off. She goes into the Tower and the second she deactivates it Lyoko is lit again.

"Skitz I'm sending them back." Sanne uses the control panel in the Tower to send her friends then herself back to Earth.

"That was a bit weird." Ark and the rest of the group are heading back to Kadic Academy. "At least we didn't need to do a return."

"That was a dangerous attack. Ark if you hadn't captured that Hornet we would have had a lot harder time." Sanne had been shaken by the experience. She nearly lost Krieger just weeks after losing Dante.

"Sanne if you want, maybe, we could do some training?" Sanne had avoided Krieger and everyone else lately but now Krieger took the chance to reach out.

"No I'm going back to my room. I have to work on things." Sanne turns to Skitz. "Um, we could, do what you were talking about later if you want."

"No we can do that thing when we get back." Skitz wanted to help her friend more then anything else. She feels a little guilty for not confronting Sanne earlier but was glad she had now. Maybe tonight Sanne wouldn't cry herself to sleep. Maybe if Sanne talked about it, about her feelings, she would be able to fall asleep without waking up to nightmares.

**A/N If you don't know what Un Monde Sans Danger is then Shame On You! It's the opening theme song to Code Lyoko! Also, Sanne had faked being strong, had faked being over losing Dante by acting like she was fueled by getting Dante back. She lied to her friends but Skitz, her roommate, heard the crying. Skitz knew Sanne was hurt and wants to help. Maybe she can, maybe she can't. Maybe it would have been better to just lose Dante completely instead of knowing he was alive but not Dante.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Code Xana Episode 23: Angelic**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-22**

Sanne is in bed tossing and turning. She is having a nightmare. "_Join me Sanne, this host is weak! His powers rotted away in that Tower. But you, you are the offspring of a former host you would have the power I need to destroy Lyoko! No more Lyoko, just my home in Sector 5, and your friends wouldn't have to fight me."_

"_No, I'll never join you Xana, I hate you! I never hated anyone before but I hate you! You took Dante, you tried to kill my friends, I'll kill you!"_

"_Foolish girl you can not kill what is not alive. Your father recognized that and why he trapped me. But if Lyoko is destroyed, the Towers eliminated I will never be trapped again!"_

Sanne sits up in bed sweating heavily with Skitz standing over her. "Sanne, was it the same dream?" Sanne only nods and hugs Skitz for comfort. The same dream of Xana in Dante's body asking her to join him while in the back round she sees death, destruction, armies of Xana's monsters walking over the bodies of humans already killed. "It's ok Sanne it was only a dream. That's never going to happen we'll never let him have you. We love you Sanne you're our friend." Skitz rocks Sanne back and forth trying to comfort her. Skitz had hoped after confronting Sanne about her crying Sanne would get better but it seemed she was getting worse. After about ten minutes Sanne says she's ok and lies back down in her bed.

Later that morning after a shower they go to classes. During history Sanne's Jpocket starts to beep. "What, a Tower? He's not coming after us so we can wait until after class. Hate skipping lunch." Sanne wasn't worried until there is the sound of an explosion. "Guys Xana's attacking."

"But the Super can didn't detect a Tower!"

"Yes it did but I was going to wait until after class." There is another explosion much closer to the school. A voice comes over the PA System.

"Leave the school grounds immediately!" Ms. Delmas seems to be angry. There is a click noise. "Little bastards aren't getting hurt on school grounds."

"Ma'am the explosions were coming from the east maybe we should tell them to go west." The voice is deep but you can't tell whose it is.

"I don't care about them as long as they can't sue. Fine," There is a click noise then nothing. Ms. Delmas turned it off to give the message to evacuate the campus and go west since it had still been on from before.

"Great we can get to the Factory without being noticed." The Lyoko Warriors with every other student run out of the school building. As the Lyoko Warriors run across the campus the land explodes in front of them.

"Hello Sanne, others." Xana is floating down from above. "Sanne I have given you a chance to join with me what is your answer?" Xana floats towards Sanne who backs away from the others. "I will not wait long for an answer."

"Leave me alone!" Sanne backs away even more as Xana gets with mere centimeters of her.

"Allow me to transfer myself into you. It will free Dante and make the dreams stop." Xana acts as if he is trying to kiss Sanne!

"Stop it!" Krieger jumps on Xana's back and starts to punch him. "Leave her alo…" Krieger is knocked backwards by Xana's powers.

"Sanne, join me, I am sure with your power I can accomplish my dream. A world under my control will mean no more fighting. Wars will be eliminated as I will be the ruler. Hunger will be no more as I can posses any crop and make a million soy beans from a single stalk. Disease would be nothing as my power would eliminate all viruses. All you have to do…" Xana attempts to kiss Sanne again but she pulls away. "Very well, this body will be mine for a little longer yet. Obviously you love yourself more then Dante." Xana grabs Sanne by the throat and leans towards her ear so only she can hear. "He loves you. You saw past his terrible actions. You saw past who his father was. You kept the computer on because of him. Free him and he will love you even more." Xana throws Sanne down onto the ground and floats away.

"Sanne!" The others run over to her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm, I'm fine we have to get to the Factory." Skitz gives Sanne a hand and pulls her up. "Krieger are you ok?"

"No but the Scanners will fix me." Krieger sits up as pain racks his body. "Anyone going to help me up?" Ark goes over and does. "Let's get going."

"Already working on that but we had to wait for you." Ark and the others continue and make it to the sewer entrance in the woods.

As they make it to the Factory they find Xana is waiting for them again! "Once you cross that bridge I will destroy it so you may never go back." He opens his arms. "Unless of course Sanne joins me and allows me to make her my host."

"Never Xana!" Krieger still in pain steps in front of Sanne. "We'd never let her join with you!"

"Even if she chose to do it willingly? Even if she willingly gave herself to me to free Dante?" Xana laughs as Krieger walks towards him. "Do you want another taste of my power little boy?"

"She wouldn't join you to save Dante! She wouldn't join you to save anyone because you are evil! You are a disease that will kill anything you want regardless of what they are. Men, women, children, they all died because of you. Our parents may have erased what you did but you still did it!" Krieger gets in a fighting stance. "Sanne is to smart to trust you!"

"Then why does she call out my name in her sleep? She dreams of nothing but me, Dante." Xana laughs as Sanne starts to cry. "See her disgrace? She is human, she is weak, she is nothing compared to me!" Xana continues to laugh.

"Shut up!" Krieger attacks Xana only to be knocked down by his power.

"Interrupt me like that again and I'll kill you." Xana breaks into a black mist and escapes into the Factory.

"Get back here!" The group runs after Xana and as they cross the bridge the bridge explodes! "He did say he'd destroy the bridge." They jump and swing down on the ropes. As they get to the elevator Krieger turns to Sanne who had stopped crying.

"Are you ok?" He puts a hand on her shoulder but she shrugs it off.

"Sanne is ok just leave her alone." Skitz knew Sanne wasn't but Sanne wasn't going to open up to Krieger. "Sanne find out where the Tower is then send us. We'll wait for you to join us." The elevator door opens and Sanne runs over to the Super Computer control panel as the other go down to the Scanner Room.

"We're going to the Forest Sector, not to big of a barrier around the Tower. If Xana hadn't attacked the school I'd say we wouldn't even need a return." Sanne fights back tears. She knows this attack wasn't about physical damage it was psychological. Xana was after her trying to break her. "Transfer Krieger, Transfer Ark, Transfer Skitz, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Ark, Scanner Skitz, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko in sight of the Tower! "Transfer Mira, Scanner Mira, Virtualization." Mira lands on Lyoko next to the others. "Now for me." Sanne sets up the auto transfer and runs to the elevator taking it down to the Scanner Room running to the middle Scanner seconds before the doors close.

"Look Sanne." When Sanne lands on Lyoko Skitz points at the Tower. "Xana is making this to easy."

"I know." Sanne knew Xana was not doing this to hurt the others, to gain power, but to hurt her. He had already done so in her dreams and in life. But now, as they run to the Tower, Xana would find a way to hurt her some more.

"Fools! To think I would let you just deactivate the Tower." Xana is in front of the Tower guarding it. "I want what I want. A host with power this rotted carcass has not."

"You'll get it over my dead body!" Krieger gets his sword and shield out.

"Do you really think that would be hard for me to accomplish?" Xana floats over to Krieger. "I told you if you interrupted me again I would kill you."

"Try it!" Krieger swings his sword over his head only to have it blocked by Xana.

"Since you asked me to try I will." Xana punches Krieger in the stomach then sends energy through his hand and into Krieger electrifying Krieger.

"I'm, not, dead!" Krieger tries to strike Xana with his shield but his left arm explodes! "Aaaa!"

"Who is next to try and stop me?"

"Extend!" Skitz's clubs extend as she attacks Xana. She swings several times but Xana merely blocks them like he was bored. "You leave Sanne alone!" Skitz swings around and holds both clubs like they were bats and hits Xana. Xana merely laughs.

"What shall you lose?" He grabs the end of a club and sends energy down it into Skitz's right arm causing it to explode.

"Aaaa!" Skitz pulls away from Xana and reaches with her left hand to where her right arm used to be.

"Leave my sister alone!" Ark is on his disc and flies at Xana ready to fight. He unwraps his tail from around his waist and tries to wrap it around Xana's arm. Xana grabs a hold of his tail and destroys it. "Aaaa!" Ark loses his concentration and the disc crashes into the ground.

"Mira do you not wish to defend Sanne? Or are you smart enough to realize I am to strong for such scum?"

"Stealth." Mira disappears.

"Oh she thinks to do a sneak attack on me? Very well then." Xana creates an aura of energy and expands it so there was no way Mira could get close to him. "Sanne your friends are in tremendous pain because of you. If you had just surrendered to me they would be ok but hear the screams of pain." A black energy beam comes out and strikes an invisible Mira.

"Aaaa!" She drops to the ground clutching at a hole in her chest.

"You bastard!" Sanne charges Xana and fires an energy beam of her own. The energy beam is deflected by the aura of energy. "I'd die before joining you. Dante would never want me to be a part of you!"

"So your selfishness is more then your love for Dante?"

"I, I, he's my friend!"

"Friend? Do friends flirt, do friends talk to each other the way you talked to each other?"

"We, he was my friend. You took him from me." Sanne walks calmly towards Xana. "I will not let you hurt me!"

"Sanne, stop, he'll hurt you to!" Krieger is trying to fight the pain to protect Sanne.

"Stay back Krieger!" Sanne's eyes glow with energy.

"Ok, Sanne, be careful." Krieger backs away scared of what he feels coming from Sanne.

"She does not want her friend's to die how thoughtful." Xana laughs as Sanne gets to the edge of his aura of energy. He stares at her daring to try and come through his barrier. She puts her hand up against the barrier and it opens for her! "What? That power, I knew I was wise to chose you!" Sanne has an aura of energy surrounding her as she walks towards Xana.

"I hate you! I've never hated anyone in all my life but you bring an emotion from me that no one ever has!" The energy swirls around her as she gets closer to Xana. "You took my friend from me! You took my mother's life from her! Your evil ruined the life of my grand mother! If you had done what my grand father wanted and just destroyed Carthage this wouldn't have happened!" Xana lets Sanne get within two meters of him before he puts a hand up.

"I wanted more from life like anyone else. I am tired of listening to you either become my new host or die."

"Never!" Sanne's energy flies out from her and hits Xana but he rebuffs it!

"Die!" Xana blasts Sanne with an energy attack of his own knocking her backwards and… off the edge!

"Sanne!" Krieger goes to try and catch Sanne but Xana blast him in the leg destroying his leg. "Aaaa!"

"That foolish girl thought she could stand up to me."

"You bastard we'll kill you!" Ark stands up ready to attack with just his claws.

"Oh do try." Xana sticks his hand out and bolts of energy come out striking the remaining Lyoko members.

_No, I mustn't stop. You can do something to stop him! Just use your power!_ Sanne's eyes snap open as her energy surrounds her. She sees the Digital Sea coming towards her. _Use your power!_ She stops mere meters from the Digital Sea. She can see her reflection. The energy surrounds her but this is not what keeps her from falling. Her large angelic wings with pink feathers coming out of her back are what hold her aloft. "Time to make him pay!" She takes off for the Sector.

"This is fun but I must be taking over the world now that you have lost." Xana starts going towards the Tower when Sanne flies past the Sector and over his head. "What is this?"

"You are the fool Xana! That power that you wanted is still inside of me!" Sanne forms an energy orb in her hands and throws it at Xana.

"I will have it!" Xana knocks the energy orb away. "Your friends are already lost I just need to leave this host take my new one!"

"Try it Xana and you will perish!" Sanne's energy crackles around her wings. "Die!" She sends an energy wave at Xana as he sends one at Sanne. The energies collide.

"I see you are not ready to surrender. I will have to hurt you more before you come to me begging for me to release you of your humanity." Xana falls back and goes into the Tower.

"No, if, if I was on Earth…" Sanne sees a black energy leave the Tower through a cable and escape to Sector 5. "He got away." Her angelic wings explode and she falls to the ground.

A few minutes later Ark wakes up. "What are these?" He sees pink feathers around him. "Sanne?" He looks and sees her lying on the ground. "What happened?" He looks around him and sees no one else is moving. "Guys? No, this is Lyoko, they can't be dead." He gets up and stumbles over to his sister. "Skitz, come on, wake up." He shakes her but she doesn't move.

"Ark? Hey, a little help." Ark turns and sees a one leg one armed Krieger trying to stay sitting up.

"Krieger stay down you only have one leg."

"What the heck are these?" Krieger picks up a pink feather. "Sanne?" He looks around and sees her. "How? She fell over the edge." The image of Sanne falling backwards over the edge plays back in his mind. "She, she did it. She made it back up somehow."

"What the?" Skitz sits up and sees her brother is kneeling next to her. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Krieger, what happened?"

"I, Sanne, she fell over the edge. Then Xana, he did something, now these are everywhere." Krieger has a handful of the pink feathers in his hand.

"Sanne." Ark and Skitz go over to Sanne. "I would say she's not breathing but neither am I." Skitz puts a hand under Sanne's head and lifts it. "Sanne, wake up, you have to wake up." She hugs Sanne. "Come on buddy you can't be, can't be, gone."

"I'm not that easy to kill." Sanne tries to hug Skitz back in gratitude. "I don't think I can move though. Drag me over to the Tower and the Tower should revive me."

"What happened though? Where did these come from?" Skitz grabs some feathers and shows them to Sanne.

"I don't know. I was falling towards the Digital Sea then I woke up with you hugging me." Sanne tries to turn her head but can't. "Krieger? Mira? Are they ok?"

"Krieger's up but Mira's still taking a nap." Ark grabs an arm as Skitz grabs the other. They carry her over to the Tower and put her in the Tower.

"Thanks." Sanne feels her energy return to her and is able to move. "I have to deactivate the Tower and launch a return." Sanne goes to the middle of the platform and moves up to the second platform. She brings up the control panel and deactivates the Tower. "Return to the past now." Things are reversed.

"Sanne?" Skitz and Sanne are in their room again. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm not sure what happened but I feel better." Sanne feels like a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. "Thank you Skitz. I'm done crying though. I know I can stop Xana. I can get Dante back from him. Xana doesn't even want Dante as a host. I must have done something to fight him off, maybe, maybe I used the powers he wants." Sanne laughs. "Like I have powers. I still blow myself up trying to do a Scattershot sometimes." They both laugh.

"Sanne are you sure? If you ever feel like talking I'm here for you. We're friends, but I wouldn't mind it if you went to Krieger. I'm sure he'd like it to."

"We're just friends!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Code Xana Episode 24: Virtual Becomes Reality**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-23**

Mira and Ark are bored. They finished all of the homework they had and dinner wasn't for a couple more hours. "Mira we could, you know, more."

"I'm tired of your tongue in my mouth." Mira sticks hers out at Ark. "Besides I hate it when Krieger walks in on us."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Go out and do something."

"Like what?" Mira shrugs her shoulders. "You're just bursting with ideas."

"Well, there's an arcade. Although after the fun and excitement of Lyoko I don't think those virtual machines will be fun."

"No that's a good idea. Be able to fight on a virtual world without worrying about being killed. I'll pay since you came up with the idea."

"Oh wow Ark a real big spender. Two Euros that's really going to impress me." They laugh. "It's been two weeks and no attacks. I like not having something trying to kill me but life sure is boring without it."

"Well we'll beat him soon so we'll be really bored." Ark holds Mira's hand. "But I'm sure we can think of something to entertain ourselves." Mira pushes him away.

"I do like beating you in Chess."

"Hey you only have four wins over me."

"We've only played four games." The two laugh as they leave for the arcade.

"I was so close." Sanne is in her dorm room with Skitz. "I get to here and then it beeps at me and the error comes up." Skitz rubs Sanne's shoulders trying to relax her.

"Don't worry Sanne we don't need the vehicles we've been doing fine on our own." Sanne had distracted herself from the Xana and Dante problems by concentrating on the vehicles and virtualizing them on Lyoko. "Take a break and do something besides damaging your eyes."

"My dad can always pay for new ones." In the advancement of science in the year 2025 new parts were made every day. You could get pure bio, part bio, or full mechanical parts. There was no longer a need for wheel chairs. Heart attacks were no longer the big killer since a new heart could be grown in hours or a new one ordered. Amputees no longer existed as a new leg or foot or hand could be made even better then the original. No one needed glasses or contacts since new eyes, biological or mechanical, could be made. There was debate on mechanical eyes since some people had attempted to make them able to have x-ray vision but with no cases of this occurring the issue was dropped.

"He still wears his glasses doesn't he?"

"He doesn't want to put his eyes in the hands of others. If my mom became a doctor he'd probably get new ones." Sanne leans her head back and looks up at Skitz. "You don't have to stand there and listen to me complain about my own stupidity."

"Your stupidity? I haven't understood half the things you've done already and you're the stupid one?" Skitz pats Sanne on the head. "This is ten times more powerful then the Super Computer. You just need to take your time and work it out."

"I'll figure it out sooner or later I'd just like to do it now." Sanne gets back to work getting more and more annoyed every time the computer beeps at her.

Outside of Kadic Academy Ark and Mira are at the arcade. "So what scenario do you want? We have castle invasion, one on one shooter, team shooter, war scenario…" The clerk lists off different machines Ark and Mira could choose from.

"Castle Invasion sounds fun."

"Defend or attack?" Ark looks at Mira. She shrugs her shoulders.

"Defend."

"Two Euros." Ark hands the clerk the money. "Follow me." The clerk leads the two back to a machine with six helmets connecting to it through cables. Ark and Mira sit down and pick up helmets. "Put those on." Ark and Mira do. "I'll load the game in two minutes. Get comfortable and wait to have fun in the most high tech virtual world." Ark and Mira laugh and the clerk gives them both a strange look. Ark and Mira put on the helmets and wait for the game to start. A minute or two later the game does.

"_Welcome to Castle Siege 3! You are mighty knights defending your castle from invaders! Choose your weapons!"_ Ark and Mira do. "_Before you begin know that this game is not suitable for ages twelve and younger and may cause…"_ The game continues with the warnings. "_You will need to defend the castle for one half hour to achieve victory! Begin!"_ Ark and Mira are dropped on the south facing wall of a large stone castle. Around them are computer controlled knights and in front of them is an invading army.

"Want to stay up here and wait for them to come or do what I want to do?" Ark sees Mira look at the army then up at him.

"Wait for them to get closer then we can attack them." Mira and Ark wait as the invading army advances.

"Skitz could you get me a soda from the machines? I'm sure I can get this but I'm thirsty and it is distracting me."

"Take a break and get one." Sanne doesn't get up. "Fine I'll get one." Skitz leaves the room to get a couple of sodas.

"Hmmm, if I add memory from…" As Sanne goes to try something the computer beeps at her. "I didn't even try to run the program!" That's when she notices it was the Super Scan and not the vehicles beeping. "An attack, perfect timing just as I'm about to break through this garbage and make the vehicle program work." Sanne goes to her door and waits for Skitz to come back. "Skitz, activated Tower."

"Oh, I'll call Ark, you call Krieger." They make their calls except Skitz can't reach Ark or Mira. "He must be the target."

"I'll try again when we get to the Factory. Knowing your brother and Mira they turned them off so they wouldn't be interrupted."

"You know I might have to worry about you and…"

"Don't you say it! We do not have time to argue about that!" Sanne and Skitz head for the Factory and meet up with Krieger on the way.

Back at the arcade Mira and Ark are having fun. "Ha this is so much better then Lyoko." Mira slays another mace man with her sword. "Maybe next time the others could come. Krieger would be a big help."

"He'd wipe the floor with these guys." Ark blocks a sword with his shield and strikes with his own. "Ow, ow!" He turns around and sees a pike man. "Why did that hurt so much?" Distracted Ark gets hit by a sword. "Ow!" He turns and swings at the sword man.

"Ow!" Mira gets hit and notices it hurts more then it should. "Pause Scenario." Nothing pauses. "What's going on!?" Mira and Ark move back towards the castle wondering what was wrong.

"It would be our luck that Xana attacked." The pain reminded Ark of Lyoko. "Oh crap." The invading army freezes as a teen in black appears.

"You've been having fun but let's see how well you fight when your life is on the line!"

"Xana where the hell have you been? You dropped off the face of the Earth for two weeks and now you come? I was getting worried you didn't love me anymore." Ark is quick with a comeback.

"Oh I see you have been working on your retorts. Still not as good as your father but a vast improvement from the blank looks you normally have." Xana laughs a little. "Let the slaughter begin!" He snaps his fingers and the invading army starts to move again.

"Mira we have to get back to the castle!" Ark and Mira throw their shields over their backs and run for the castle.

"Are you sure they are the targets? Knowing those two they turned their Jcells off so they wouldn't be interrupted." Skitz laughs a little as Krieger says the same thing as Sanne.

"Were they in your room?" Krieger shakes his head. "If they were doing homework in the library then they wouldn't have had their phones on." Sanne and Krieger stare at Skitz. "They have to get it done sometime or they'd both be failing."

"Good point we should have checked but its to late now we have to get to Lyoko." The three make it to the Factory without any attacks from Xana. They get in the Factory and take the elevator down to the Control Room. "Guys, I think I might have a surprise for you." Sanne takes this chance to add the changes she was working on to the vehicle programs. "If it works we'll be at that Tower in no time." She brings up the auto transfer program. "Desert Sector, go north once we get there." She launches the program. The three run to the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. They run to the Scanners and soon the doors close.

"Whoa!" As they land Krieger sees something different. "Is this the Overbike?"

"Yep!" Sanne is amazed she made the program work! "I call the Overwing."

"Good I want the Overboard." Skitz runs over to the Overboard and jumps on it. "Cool!" She does a couple circles on it.

"You can play with it later we have a Tower to deactivate." Sanne gets on the Overwing. "I am awesome aren't I?"

"Yes you are!" Krieger and Skitz say this at the same time as they head north for the Tower.

"This should buy us some time." Ark and Mira made it back to the castle and the draw bridge closes. "Time?" A clock appears in mid air and shows they have twelve minutes left of play. "We have to survive twelve more minutes or hope the others make it to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower."

"We could hide but we're not cowards are we?" Ark shakes his head. Mira takes the shield off her back as does Ark. "What do we do?"

"Wait for them to charge the castle. The computer warriors can help us." Ark and Skitz wait for the attack not from Xana monsters but computer characters.

"Woohoo! Now I know what Ark feels like!" Skitz is doing tricks on the Overboard as they head for the Tower.

"Be careful Skitz if you fall off we'll tell Ark." Skitz levels out the Overboard. "If you had been paying attention you would have seen the Tower." Sanne points it out.

"Why did I need to pay attention? I knew you would say something when we got close." Skitz flies down to Sanne who is on the Overwing and bumps it with the Overboard. "That is so slow. Want to go for a ride on the Overboard later?"

"The Overbike is faster." Krieger hasn't figured out how to activate the flight controls so is on the ground.

"Krieger a guy bragging about being fast isn't a good thing." Skitz laughs.

"Settle down you two we have company." Sanne points to a group of flying monsters coming. "I'm guessing Hornets."

"From that far away? I'm betting twenty Euros they are Dragons." Skitz sticks her hand out for a shake on the bet.

"They aren't that far away, deal." Sanne and Skitz shake hands. A few seconds later they discover who wins the bet.

"Poison!" Krieger dodges poison being fired by a Hornet. "Sanne use a Scattershot." Krieger has an idea and waits. Sanne charges energy in her mouth the fires. She destroys one Hornet and the other two break up. Krieger uses this chance to throw his shield and it hits another Hornet. The shield comes back to Krieger but not exactly how he wanted it to. It is to low for him to catch and it slams into the Overbike knocking him and the Overbike over. The last Hornet flies over to Krieger and sprays him with poison. "Aaaa!" The Hornet continues to spray him until Skitz flies down and strikes the Hornet with a club.

"Well that sucked." Skitz and Sanne watch as Krieger devirtualizes back to Earth still screaming in pain. "The Tower, if we hurry we can get you there…" Skitz and Sanne are too late. Three Assassins form in front of the Tower. "We really need Ark and Mira." Skitz and Sanne make a plan before attacking.

Ark and Mira make a plan before the invading army attacks. "If we fight back to back it will keep them from stabbing us in the back."

"Ok Ark but there will be a lot of them. If we fought with a wall to our backs it would stop them."

"If we found a corner and tried that it would be perfect." Ark looks around. "Over there, at the edge where the walls meet. If we stand next to each other we'll only have to fight them from one side." Ark and Mira run over to the corner and turn around to see the draw bridge break as the invading army charges into the castle.

"Sanne you can't be taking risks!" Skitz is blocking lasers with her clubs while Sanne relies on her bubble to charge up energy for shots. Sanne was missing so she tried to get closer and was nearly destroyed.

"I can't not take risks!"

"Sanne I know you know Francois."

"I know what I meant!" Sanne dodges lasers and fires an energy beam at an Assassin and hits it! The Assassin explodes.

"Well if stupid works for you it will work for me." Skitz takes off into the air climbing higher and higher as the Assassins fire at her. She gets to more then fifty meters over the top of the Tower and dives. She blocks lasers with her clubs as she gets closer and closer. Sanne fires energy beams at the Assassins but they dodge them. Sanne fires at one then the other bringing them closer together. As Skitz pulls up on the front of the Overboard she flies between the Assassins and slams her clubs into the Eyes of the Assassins. They are both destroyed. "Get in there Sanne."

"On it." Sanne runs for the Tower when a beam of energy comes out and strikes her sending her back to Earth.

"No!" Skitz turns around and sees Xana! "What are you doing?!"

"Ark and Mira are doing better then I thought. I wanted them to die by the hands of virtual warriors but you have made it to the Tower faster then I would have liked." Xana laughs. "You can fight me but I would win."

"I'll still fight you!" Skitz flies up on the Overboard ready to attack Xana and is quickly destroyed being sent back to Earth. "No, we failed."

"No we didn't." Sanne was crying and kneeling next to Krieger who was fused to the floor. His skin had continued to melt after he was sent back to Earth and made it impossible to get him in a Scanner. Thankfully he had passed out from the pain. "We just have to wait for the countdown to end."

"How long will that be?" Sanne shrugs her shoulders. "How do you find out?"

"Go up to the Control Room and check the timer." Sanne doesn't move from Krieger's side so Skitz goes to check it.

"Nine minutes? My brother could be dead by then!" Skitz gets her phone out and calls her brother but gets no answer.

"No fair, get back!" Ark and Mira are doing well. So far they, with the help of their computer controlled allies, have kept the invading army from over running the castle or from killing them but they were making ground. Ark is hit, Mira is hit, the pain is getting to them.

"Time!?" A clock appears, twelve seconds. "Come on Ark just a little longer." They fight and soon the time ends and… Nothing happens! "Xana messed with the helmet!" The game should have ended when their time was up but Xana's plan wasn't going to be foiled so easily.

"Five minutes." Skitz is sitting in the computer chair Sanne had bought waiting for the countdown to end. "Four minutes." Skitz is getting angry. Time was going to slow it had to be a part of Xana's plan. There wasn't any way that sixty seconds took this long to pass. "Sanne what happens if we just go to Lyoko before the timer ends?" Sanne hears Skitz through the speakers.

"I'm not sure. My dad just said it wasn't a good thing to do he didn't really explain why."

"Xana could be killing my brother!"

"If the transfer messes up because we go before the countdown then he will be in even more damage. Just wait ok?"

"Fine." Skitz watches as the timer gets down closer and closer. "Sanne how do I send the vehicles?"

"Let, let me do it." Sanne stands up next to Krieger ignoring the pain in her back and legs from kneeling for so long. She takes the ladder up instead of waiting for the elevator and goes over to the control panel. "Ok, Overbike and Overboard. We need to get there as fast as possible." Sanne sets up the auto transfer program. "Let's go." Sanne and Skitz now take the elevator to the Scanner Room and soon land in Lyoko.

In the virtual world of Castle Siege Ark and Mira are getting tired and the wounds they have suffered start to take their toll. "Mira stay down with your shield up." Ark pushes a knight away when another comes from the side.

"No way." Mira wasn't going to give up. She takes a hit from a mace but is able to strike a knight with a large axe before it hits her. "They better deactivate that Tower soon!" Mira and Ark take more hits. Fight off more invading warriors, with the only hope for survival being the Tower getting deactivated.

"Hurry up Skitz!" Sanne was going as fast as the Overbike could and was leaving Skitz behind.

"I'm going as fast as this goes!" Sanne slows down so Skitz wouldn't be left behind. "There's the Tower, and Xana." Xana had not left the activated Tower.

"Oh so you come back ready to fight me? Your friends are dead. Krieger won't last much longer with his wounds and the other two, well, they to have died due to wounds from a virtual world." Xana laughs as Sanne and Skitz stop. "Ready to concede defeat and become my new host Sanne?"

"Never!" Sanne is charging as much energy as she can in her mouth. She's not worried about charging to much and exploding she knows her powers won't let her down. "You can kill all that I love but I will not join you!"

"Is that a challenge or a dare? Either way I accept." Xana forms an energy orb in both of his hands. "I'll have a lot of fun killing your parents. I might keep Aelita alive for awhile just so I can make her pay for all the aggravations she gave me."

"Die!" Sanne fires a massive beam of energy at Xana hitting him. Xana breaks apart into a black mist. Sanne takes this chance to get to the Tower. After she gets into the Tower Xana forms back into Dante.

"That power, I will have it, soon."

"Mira!" Mira had fallen to a blow to her leg. Ark tries to rescue her but is soon swarmed by knights. The swords and axes and maces hack at both Ark and Mira. "Aaaa!" They both scream in pain as they feel weaker and weaker from the wounds.

"Tower deactivated, return to the past now!" A white bubble comes up and reverses time.

"Whoa." Ark and Mira are back in front of the arcade about to go in. "How about we see a movie?"

"A long movie with no violence." Mira agreeing with Ark go to see a movie.


	26. Chapter 26

**Code Xana Episode 25: Cult**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-24**

Sanne is in her room trying to figure out what was going on. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning and the Super Scan had detected a Tower then the Tower deactivated itself twice. "What is he doing?" Sanne yawns. "Have to stay awake. He has to be planning something." An hour later Sanne falls asleep at the computer.

"Sanne, get up, Sanne we have school." Skitz shakes Sanne awake.

"What? Attack?" Sanne looks at the screen.

"No worse, school. What were you doing? I know you fell asleep." Skitz stayed up to make sure Sanne would fall asleep. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No the Super Scan was going off but then it turned off. It did it again so I was waiting for it a Tower to activate and stay activated." Sanne yawns. "My neck hurts."

"No kidding the way you were sleeping I'm surprised you can move it." They get ready for classes.

During class the Super Scan detects an activated Tower and Sanne's Jpocket warns her of this. "Crap, um, Mr. Johnson?" Sanne raises her hand. "Um, I, uh, I don't feel too good." Sanne nudges Skitz. "It's, uh, my stomach."

"If you feel sick go to the Infirmary."

"I, I don't know," Sanne pretends to dry heave. "I need help."

"I'll do it." Krieger volunteers figuring a Tower was activated.

"I'll go, so should Mira, incase she needs to go into the girls bathroom to spew and needs help." Skitz looks at her brother but he can't think of any reason to get out of class to help Sanne.

"Ok you can help her but if I call the Infirmary in ten minutes and you aren't there you will get detention."

"Ok Mr. Johnson." Skitz puts an arm over Sanne's shoulders. "Come on, I told you not to eat the soy egg crap they serve in the cafeteria." Mira gets on the other side and helps Sanne while Krieger follows.

"What? It turned off again." As they were going to the sewer entrance the Super Scan stopped beeping. "What is Xana doing?"

"I don't know but we have to take you to the infirmary or we'll get in trouble." Krieger and the others go to the Infirmary and tell the nurse that Sanne had thrown up in the bathroom on the way. Sanne stays in the Infirmary while the others go back to class.

"What happened?" Ark was curious why his friends came back.

"The Tower deactivated." Mira sits back down next to Ark and tells him what happened.

"Well until next time." Class goes on and when the morning classes are over the students go to lunch.

"Sanne?" When the Lyoko Warriors get to the cafeteria they see their favorite pink haired girl munching on toast and celery. "How did you get out?" Krieger sits down next to her.

"I told them it must have been what I ate. The nurse had the lunch lady make toast and celery so I could have my stomach cleaned." Sanne nibbles on a celery stalk. "Please get me something."

"Ok." The others get lunches and come back to the table. They all give Sanne a little something.

"Thanks." As they eat her Jpocket starts to beep. "Wait." Her friends had already gotten up and were ready to head to the Factory. After a few minutes the beeping stops. "He is messing with us."

"I guess we just have to be on alert incase he really does attack." Krieger and the others eat when a shadow is cast over the table.

"Sanne, are you ok?" Jim had heard from Mr. Johnson that Sanne had become sick.

"Yes Jim I'm fine." Jim walks over and puts a hand on Sanne's shoulder.

"If you're still a little sick just let me know I'll write you a note."

"I'm fine it must have been the soy eggs."

"The eggs? I had the eggs and I didn't get sick. Although after what I ate on Can You Do It nothing I eat could make me sick."

"You were on Can You Do It?" Ark loved this show. A game show where they presented the contestant with certain challenges. "Can You Do It, what season?"

"Oh it was the pilot episode never aired. I had to…" The school bell rings. "I don't have time to talk about it." The kids leave the cafeteria for afternoon classes.

After classes the Super Scan detects another activated Tower but it turns off on its own.

This continues through the week. Xana activates a Tower but never attacks and deactivates the Tower on his own. On the eighth day Sanne is about to lose it. Every time the Super Scanner went off at three in the morning it interrupted her sleep. During classes she had to worry about if Xana was really attacking and if they should get to the Factory or it was just another trick. After classes while the group is sitting in the gazebo the Super Scan finds an activated Tower. "I have five on six minutes or less."

"No way Sanne he did that last time I have ten Euros on at least ten minutes." The activated Towers had become a game to the group. They bet on how long it would stay activated this time.

"Krieger you fool ten minutes is to long. Double or nothing on eight minutes to nine and a half minutes."

"Ark you already owe me fifty are you sure you want to do double or nothing?"

"Positive."

"Only fools are positive, wait, ok so you are positive." The group laughs at the joke. "Keep us informed Sanne." The group sits around in the gazebo and waits for the activated Tower to deactivate.

"It still hasn't stopped." Sanne is getting worried. It was nearly twenty minutes and the Tower was still activated. "Maybe we should go to the Factory."

"If it keeps up for another ten minutes or he sends something then we can go." Skitz didn't want to run to the Factory just to have Xana deactivate it. "If he does attack finally then tonight we can sleep." Skitz was awoken by the Super Scan along with Sanne.

Several kilometers away a man in a black robe is talking to his followers. The Cult of Power had grown from one lone mane to thirty eight members. "We need sacrifices! But not just any! I have found the perfect sacrifices to bring our Lord to Earth. These Twins are brother and sister. They are the living entity of our Lord's message!" A picture of two blonde twins appears on a screen. "I have studied them and they are the ones our Lord wants! Go to Kadic Academy and bring them here to our Alter!"

"Yes Master Dante!" The men and women all in black robes hail the man who was going to bring a new era to the world, or so the cult believed. Most of these people were on the edge of suicide only to be brought from it by Dante. He made them feel better. He had the answers they were looking for. Just eight days had changed their lives for the better and they would do anything to keep feeling this good.

"Ok thirty minutes he has to be attacking." Sanne was ready to go to the Factory.

"Or he wants us to go and when we get there he deactivates the Tower." Skitz did not want to go to the Tower. She was tired from lack of sleep and did not want to waste her Saturday on going to the Factory. "Until something attacks us I say leave it alone."

"He could be attacking one of our parents. Or taking control of a satellite and we won't know until he kills one of us!" Sanne leaves for the Factory.

"Wait Sanne!" Krieger goes after Sanne. Ark, Mira, and Skitz stay behind.

"Good, maybe some alone time at the Factory will give those two some time to talk." Skitz had relaxed her attempts at getting the two together but she hadn't given up altogether.

"I told Krieger to go for it but he told me what happened last time he tried that. I know Sanne likes him I can't believe she would flat out reject him like that. My ego would have been crushed if a girl had done that to me."

"I guess it's a good thing you only had to worry about one girl rejecting you since you got here." Mira sees Ark's reaction to her comment. "That statement better be true." Ark laughs.

"There's been no one but you, and a few super models, in my dreams." Mira stares at him but comes up with a comeback.

"Gee Ark I didn't know you liked Hoffman." Mira and Skitz laugh as Ark makes a face of disgust. "So Skitz you have as good of taste in supermodel men as your brother?"

"Any boy tries to touch my sister has to get through me!" Ark's comment was going to be twisted by his sister, he knew it seconds after he says it.

"Ark I don't like sloppy seconds." Mira and Skitz laugh some more at Ark's expense.

"Ok we're at the Factory and Xana still didn't deactivate the Tower." Sanne and Krieger are in the Control Room of the Factory. "Those idiots better come now."

"Let me call them. I don't think Skitz will listen to you." Krieger gets his Jcell out.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"She'll say you're being paranoid and it is just Xana messing with us still. If I tell her then she might come." Krieger calls Skitz. "We're at the Factory and the Tower is still activated."

"Well, maybe he's waiting for all of us to go."

"Skitz get over here. Tell your brother I'll double or nothing on the Tower remaining activated if you all get here." Krieger hears Skitz talk to Ark.

"Fine." Skitz gives up. "We'll be there just in time for the Tower to deactivate." They hang up. "Ark, Mira, we have to go."

"Great a trip through the sewers. It's Saturday why do we have to fight Xana?" Mira and the others head for the sewer entrance in the woods when they see a group of weirdoes dressed in black robes walking around the sewer entrance.

"I guess Xana is attacking." Skitz and the others start to back away to go to the sewer entrance in the basement of the school when Ark trips on a root and falls over getting the attention of the weirdo's.

"There! They have come to us! They must want our Lord to rise!" The weirdoes in black robes walk towards Ark, Skitz, and Mira. "Come with us! We will take you to Master Dante!"

"Dante?!" The three look at each other. "Xana!"

"Yes, Master Dante wants to bring Lord Xana to Earth to rule us and bring peace, immortality, life to all!"

"Listen bozo Xana is about killing and hurting not peace and life. Go back to your Dungeons and Dragons in your parent's basement." The weirdo's look at Mira.

"You girl, leave, the twins are what embody Lord Xana's message! Two perfect humans, one male, one female yet exactly the same! Unity under Lord Xana will make us perfect, all of us perfect makes all of us the same! You are not pure you must go!"

"Thanks for calling me perfect but unless you missed biology class you know me and my sister are not exactly the same." Ark gets in a boxers stance. "Xana can't possess people so they're just a bunch of nutjobs. You guys get to the Factory while I distract them."

"Ark you can't fight all of them at once." Mira wasn't going to leave Ark behind.

"I don't have to. Simple fighting technique, run away, they chase. Slower ones fall behind while the fastest one catches me. I beat him up then run some more."

"Mira let him try it if he gets his butt kicked a return will heal him." Skitz runs for the sewer entrance in the basement of the school with Mira following. Ark runs off in the other direction.

"They must be testing us. We shall split into two groups." The weirdoes split up going after the 'chosen ones'.

"I didn't think of that." Ark wanted to draw all of them away from his sister and Mira.

"We need something to block the door when we get to the sewer entrance." Skitz is looking for anything as the two run with ten of the weirdoes behind them.

"They're after you and Ark so if you go and I block the door it would work. They won't hurt me." So Mira hoped.

"No way Mira, Ark would kill me if I left you to those weirdoes." They get to the hallway that leads to the basement when Mira gets an idea. As they run down the hall she grabs the fire extinguisher off the wall. The get to the door and push it open then slam it behind them. Skitz starts to run down the stairs but Mira has stopped. "What are you doing?"

"Blocking the door." Mira takes her shoes off then puts them up against the bottom of the door then puts the fire extinguisher on top of her shoes to add weight. "That should do it." Mira and Skitz run down the stairs as the weirdo's get to the door.

"No, we can not let her escape!" They pound on the door but can't get it to open."

Ark runs by the garden shed after beating two of the weirdoes and Jim sees him. "Ark what are you doing?"

"Role playing a scene from Cultist 6: Revenge of Doll Master!" Ark keeps running as a dozen of robed weirdoes chase after him.

"Weirdoes." Jim goes back to the garden shed. "Reminds me of the time I was in college and trying to get into a fraternity." He looks around. "I finally have something I'd want to talk about and no one is here."

"They're here, without Ark, I guess Xana is attacking." Sanne says this with a sneer. "I shouldn't say that." She feels guilty for what she just said. She wanted to go to the Factory, she wanted to turn the computer on, the reason Ark was being attacked was her fault. So she believes.

"Sanne, I'll go down using the ladder and wait for you to send me to Lyoko." Krieger takes the ladder down while Skitz and Mira take the elevator down to the Scanner Room. The three get in the different Scanners.

"Transfer Krieger, Transfer Mira, Transfer Skitz, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Mira, Scanner Skitz, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko as Sanne sends the vehicles. Then Sanne loads the auto transfer program and takes the ladder down. She runs and gets into the middle Scanner seconds before the door closes. "I really need to add time to the auto…" She is sent to Lyoko. "Transfer." She lands on Lyoko. Krieger is on the Overbike while Skitz and Mira are arguing.

"I get the Overboard. When Ark is here you can ride with him on his stupid disc. Until then you're on the Overwing with Sanne!" Skitz pushes Mira away from the Overboard.

"Who died and made you bitch?!" Mira pushes Skitz back.

"My parents fought Xana and my Mom and Dad used the Overboard so I get the Overboard." Skitz pushes Mira again.

"Just because your parents fought Xana doesn't mean you get to be the boss of me!" Mira pushes Skitz back. Krieger drives the Overbike over to Sanne.

"They've been fighting ever since they got here." Krieger rolls his eyes.

"Just because my brother brought you in against our vote doesn't make you special! I get the Overboard!" Skitz shoves Mira hard enough to knock her down.

"Stop it! We have to deactivate the Tower!" Skitz and Mira turn to Sanne.

"Shut up! I'm not going to let her have the Overboard!" Both girls point at the other. "Really!? Try and stop me!" Both girls yell at each other.

"I get the Overboard since you two are too immature to handle it." Sanne walks over and pushes both girls apart and gets on the Overboard.

"But, but, I…" Mira and Skitz stare daggers at each other. "This is your fault!" Both girl's growl and walk away from each other.

"Krieger can I ride with you?" Skitz walks over to Krieger.

"Ok hop on." Skitz climbs on and puts her arms around Krieger's waist to hang on.

"You know maybe Sanne should be on the Overbike with you." Skitz whispers this into Krieger's ear.

"I'll make you ride the Overwing with Mira if anyone heard that." But the other two girls hadn't so Skitz was Krieger's passenger on the Overbike while Mira mumbled and complained about the Overwing.

"We have to go north. Skitz, what was the attack?" Sanne takes the lead on the Overboard.

"Xana, he didn't possess them he just, I'm not sure. There's a bunch of weirdoes in robes after me and Ark. They said we were perfect." Skitz frowns when everyone laughs.

"Obviously they haven't seen your side of the room. What if the boys came in before I made you clean it up?"

"They would have seen my underwear on the floor no big deal. If the floor didn't make such a great shelf I wouldn't use it as one." The four take off on three vehicles hoping to keep Ark from being caught by the "weirdoes in robes".

"Left and I go into town where someone might help me or get hurt or go right where there will be no one to hear my screams but no one will get hurt." Ark runs out of the gate to Kadic Academy and goes right.

"Wait! We need you so Master Dante will bring Lord Xana to Earth to grant us immortality!" The robed weirdoes continue after Ark.

"Wait up this thing sucks!" Mira is falling behind the other two vehicles. Krieger and Sanne, controlling the Overbike and Overboard, slow down. "Ark told me how crappy this thing was."

"Why do you think I refused to ride that thing?" Skitz is still holding onto Krieger on the Overbike. "If there was wind to blow in my hair this would be even cooler."

"I'm not worried about cool I'm worried about heat from a laser." Krieger is looking around but so far there was no action from Xana.

"What's going on?" Ark thought he was going to run into the old warehouse district but instead finds a Medieval Fair going on.

"Oh look honey they must be the actors for the Witchcraft part."

"Those robes are to long for the time period."

"They think those weirdoes are part of the fair good they won't try to stop them." Ark continues to run past people who watch the scene unaware of how deadly the situation was.

Back on Lyoko the Tower is in sight but no monsters. "Keep an eye out Xana wants us to drop our guard." Krieger reaches for his sword but Skitz's arm is in the way. "Skitz let go for a second." She does and Krieger gets he sword out.

Back on Earth Ark jumps over a fence and runs out into what turns out to be a jousting field. "There appears to be a teen on the field, wait, now one, two, about twelve, no fourteen people in robes are on the field. Security get out there and get them." The commentator who was commentating on the jousts alerts the authorities.

"Wait." Back on Lyoko the group has made it to the Tower but still no monsters appeared. "Sanne don't go in there." Krieger is off of the Overbike and has his sword and shield out. "This is too easy. Xana is planning a trap."

"Or it could be like the time Xana wanted our parents to think it was a trap but it wasn't." Sanne walks towards the Tower but Krieger steps in front of her.

"Sanne he knows we've read the logs and diaries and that's what he wants us to think."

"You didn't read all of them." Sanne made sure to keep her friends from reading her dad's more personal thoughts by giving them edited copies. "Let me in there."

"No way if we lose you we'll have no one left to deactivate Towers."

"Let her in there!" Skitz was worried about her brother. "I'm sure Sanne's right."

"No she isn't Krieger's right." Mira takes Krieger's side. "If Xana gets Sanne we'll be screwed, blued and tattooed."

"You're only taking his side because I took Sanne's!" Skitz pushes Mira.

"I took his side because I think he's right!" Mira pushes Skitz back.

"You shouldn't even be here so your opinion doesn't count!" Skitz pushes Mira hard.

"You're just mad your brother spends more time with me then you!" Mira pushes Skitz hard and Skitz loses her footing and falls into the Tower.

"Whoa cool it." Krieger stops Mira from going after Skitz.

"I have to." Sanne takes the chance while Krieger held Mira back from going after Skitz and runs into the Tower.

"No! Sanne, if this is a trap…" Krieger watches the Tower. The black aura soon turns blue.

"Time to go back. Weird, maybe he wanted us to do a return or something." Sanne sends her friends back to Earth then send herself back.

"What are you looking at?" Mira and Skitz are still arguing.

"Sanne was right it wasn't a trap!"

"As far as you know. It could take time to trip the trap." Mira pushes Skitz.

"Don't touch me I know where those hands have been." Skitz pushes Mira.

"If you think we've been doing anything like that I can tell you right now we haven't!" Mira takes a swing at Skitz. Krieger gets Mira into a full nelson hold as Sanne tries to hold Skitz back.

"What is wrong with you two?!" Sanne struggles with Skitz. "Maybe there was more to the attack then we thought."

"You saw her she tried to hit me! Let me go so I can teach her a lesson!"

"Like you did when you thought I was working for Xana? You're so jealous that Ark would rather spend time with me then you working on some stupid song for your stupid band that will never get anywhere!"

"It will to unless you keep him from focusing on it!" Skitz spits at Mira since she can't hit her.

"What the hell happened between you two?" Krieger has little trouble keeping Mira in a full nelson hold.

"Ark has missed every practice because she lures him away with, with, you know what! Not only that Ark hasn't even, shut up and let me knock some sense into her!"

"Let us go so I can knock the snot out of her!" Mira jumps and tries to kick Skitz but Krieger holds her back.

"Sanne is this an new attack? Maybe Xana activated a Tower since the first attack was a decoy."

"This isn't an attack! Ark and I were supposed to…" Skitz stops. "It's none of your business but this bitch knows what she did!"

"Skitz stop it!" Sanne nearly loses her hold on Skitz when her phone rings. Skitz reaches down and grabs Sanne's phone.

"What!?"

"What are you doing? Are you at the Factory yet?" Ark had run into a building only to find the only exit was the way he came in. The weirdoes in robes were coming in through the door and would soon find Ark hiding in the closet.

"We already deactivated the Tower!" Skitz breaks her arm free from Sanne and throws the phone at Mira. When Mira is hit her adrenaline flows and she breaks Krieger's grip after stomping on his foot. The two lunge at each other and start to fight.

"Ark?" Krieger wasn't going to get in the middle of the fight so got Sanne's phone.

"You guys messed up. They're still after me." Ark whispers into the phone.

"But we deactivated the Tower."

"What is going on there?" Ark can hear yelling and screaming.

"What did you do last night? Skitz and Mira just snapped and started fighting with each other because you or Skitz or Mira did something last night."

"What? Oh, oops." Ark laughs a little. "Uh, could you tell my sister I forgot? I was working on our Italian homework and didn't get it done until real late."

"I guess." Krieger looks at the two girls rolling on the floor scratching and punching each other. "Skitz, uh, Ark says sorry, he was doing homework and forgot." Skitz looks up when Krieger says this giving Mira a chance to punch her.

"My nose!" Skitz lets loose with a punch knocking Mira out. "If she broke it I'll, I'll, Aaaa!" Blood bursts out of her nose. It becomes black and a mist comes out. It breaks apart and Skitz collapses.

"Look at that." Sanne points at Mira who has a black mist swirling around her head then breaks up. "If that was the attack what was it with Ark?"

"I don't know but he says they are still after him."

"Oh, well, I think we need a return to the past." Sanne goes over to the elevator and takes it up. A minute later the white bubble comes out and reverses time.

Two days later Sanne and Skitz have the others in their room. "I think I figured it out." Sanne brings up a document. "I think, from what Ark told me the weirdoes said, was Xana started a cult. He would recruit people or give speeches when he activated a Tower. He used his power to warp the minds of the cult members. Then he sent them out after Ark and Skitz. But that wasn't the end of the attack. He can't possess people but he can mess with their brains. When Ark split off with the others and Skitz and Mira came he used the activated Tower to send Ghosts to mess with their brains. As they were transferred to Lyoko he put the Ghosts in them. That's why they fought."

"No I fought because Ark is missing practices because of her." Skitz has her back turned to Mira.

"Your stupid little band is going no where." Ark turns to Mira.

"What? Stupid? Our band is not stupid." Ark stands up and walks over to Skitz leaving Mira near the door. "I'm sorry sis but I have to help her with her homework. She went…"

"Homework? Is that what they call it now?"

"No, Skitz, Mira went to a public school. She is in the eight grade but the stuff she knows wouldn't be on a fifth grade level for us."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Mira stares at Ark.

"No you just need help because public schools suck. Skitz I have been missing practices but last night I, I forgot."

"Forgot what?" The others weren't sure what the Twins were talking about.

"Its, nothing, family thing. Skitz I'm sorry we can do it tonight ok?"

"No not ok." Skitz turns on her brother. "It isn't your problem she's a public school retard it is your problem that mom and dad are mad at you for missing it! If you call them they might let you come home for break!" Skitz walks away from Ark and leaves the room.

"I'm not an idiot!" Mira yells down the hall at Skitz. "Ark why is your sister such a…" She sees the look on his face. "What?"

"Do you really think our band is going nowhere?"

"What? Well it hasn't gone anywhere has it? You have Xana to deal with."

"What about after we defeat Xana?" Ark crosses his arms.

"Well, it might, if you work at it." Mira knows she went too far. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. If you really want to do it you can but right now we have Xana, school, stuff that keeps you from doing that."

"I need to go talk to my sister." Ark leaves the room.

"Mira, go, if Skitz comes back to her room she won't want to see you." Mira nods in agreement and leaves.

"Are you sure it was Xana that made them fight?" Krieger looks out of the corner of his eye as Mira leaves the room.

"He made them violent. They would have yelled at each other but they wouldn't have fought like they did." Sanne sighs. "Krieger, are you ok with this?"

"With what?" _Just being friends?_

"Xana, the Super Computer. I, I could make it so you wouldn't know. I could make it so none of you knew. If you didn't want to fight Xana anymore I could make that happen."

"Oh, no, I'm not ok with it but I'm not stopping. If it was up to me the Super Computer would have stayed off and Xana never would have escaped. But I let you turn it back on and leave it on. I won't let you fight him without me." Krieger reaches out for Sanne's hand and she pulls it away. "Sorry, I, never mind." Krieger turns to leave the room.

"I'm the one who is sorry. Krieger, maybe, maybe when we defeat Xana and I have time for that, maybe." Sanne hated to see the hurt look on Krieger's face and wanted to do something to make it go away.

"Maybe, I'm just Krieger after all." Krieger mumbles this under his breath as he leaves Sanne's room.


	27. Chapter 27

**Code Xana Episode 26: Litter Bug**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-25**

A week after the last attack things between Skitz, Ark and Mira are better but still a little strained. Ark settled things between the two girls in his life by setting up a schedule. Although he had kind of gotten it messed up… "Ark if you wanted to skip band practice you could have called me!" Skitz was mad and Ark was sorry but Ark wasn't going to be given a chance. "Instead you're here doing who knows what with her!"

"Skitz we're in a library we were working on homework! I forgot it was your band practice night to!"

"I'm sure you forgot! Like you didn't know it was my night!"

"Stop yelling at me! Just because you have nothing to do between Xana attacks doesn't mean your brother doesn't."

"I do have something to do and it is more important then teaching some public school retard!"

"What? Still trying to get Sanne and Krieger together? Why don't you leave those two alone?"

"No! I have a friend who I, I can't talk about it." Sanne was still having nightmares but Skitz was there for her. Skitz did all she could to help Sanne but for Sanne it was enough to have someone's shoulder to cry on.

"What you have a boyfriend? What's his name?"

"No I don't have a boyfriend! Ark, band practice, now!" Skitz grabs Ark by the wrist and drags him out of the library.

"What? She has a girlfriend? At least she'd leave her brother alone." Mira turns to the books on the table. "Back to the speed of light and how gravity affects it even though light photons have no mass." Mira sighs and wonders why Skitz is such a… "Whoa!" Something breaks through the side of the library. "Xana!"

"Xana!" Sanne had been training with Krieger when she heard a loud noise. "But my Jpocket didn't go off." She runs over to her bag and pulls it out to find dead batteries! "I forgot to charge it last night." They hear another loud noise and her phone rings. "Mira? I guess you know…"

"Xana is attacking!" Mira was running from a monsters that just barreled through anything that go in its way. Mira had seen books, bricks, even the grass the monster stepped on absorbed straight into the monster. "Call the others I can't!" Mira hangs up on Sanne as she continues to run.

"Call Ark I'm calling Skitz." Krieger nods and gets his phone from his gym bag. As the two run outside they see the monster chasing after Mira. "Skitz attack!"

"Ok, we're on our way." They hang up. Krieger has already called Ark.

"Mira over here!" Mira runs towards the two. "Sanne, you and Mira get out of here." Krieger would try to hold the monster off so the girls could get away.

"Be careful Krieger." Sanne backs away slowly as Mira get to them. As Mira runs past Krieger, Sanne turns and runs with her.

"Whoa, fast for a big guy." Krieger dodges the next blow and the monster hits a light pole. The pole is absorbed into the monster! "I guess I shouldn't let you touch me." The monster punches at Krieger and misses. When the monsters fist hits the ground the grass and dirt is absorbed. "I know I shouldn't let you touch me." Krieger distract the monster as the other head for the Factory.

Miles away the police arrive at the scene of a crime. The Green Labs had been working on a top secret project. They were working on a machine they could send into space or into the oceans to absorb the litter left behind. Whether it was space junk or debris of sunken ships the project would absorb it. The only problem was it absorbed everything else. It was to dangerous to use just yet but someone had stolen it! It would absorb anything. If put in the ocean now it would absorb all of the water. It would absorb the walls of a building, like that of a bank also. It would absorb right through the thickest safe walls. But it was far too dangerous to be driven by anyone. The slightest mistake, the slightest touch, and a human would be absorbed.

"Xana is against our band I know it!" Skitz finally drags her brother away from Mira and Xana attacks. "Or, remember when Xana said Mira was working for him? Maybe she is and didn't like I…" Ark interrupts his sister.

"She is not working for Xana!" Ark knows his sister doesn't like Mira but hoped she'd get along with her since he was seeing Mira and Mira was a Lyoko Warrior. "Can't you at least pretend not to be jealous of her?"

"I'm not jealous I don't like that you always seem to know when it's time with her but band practice? _Oops I forgot silly me._ I hope mom and dad cut your allowance for forgetting moms' birthday."

"I'd rather have that. They gave me the sex talk with holograms." Ark rolls his eyes. "Like I don't know to get the shots and all that." Skitz punches Ark in the arm hard.

"You two better not be needing the shots! You're too young for that." Ark on his skate board nearly falls off when Skitz punches him again.

"We're not! Stop hitting me." Ark rubs his arm. "Mira has no problem with you why do you have such a problem with her?"

"Because she doesn't have to deal with a missing band member all the time for band practice."

"Well if she was in the band that problem would be solved."

"What does she play?" Ark looks down at his feet. "That's what I thought. Or are you going to spend more time teaching the public school retard how to play an instrument?"

"Don't call her that! If she was stupid she wouldn't be doing so well."

"C average is doing well?"

"It's what our dad got, and Ulrich, and Yumi. Oh and didn't mom also just get by with a C?"

"They had to deal with fighting Xana, Mira is just an idiot!"

"What are we doing right now? We're skateboarding to the Factory because Xana launched an attack."

"Shut up!" Ark and Skitz remain quiet the rest of the way.

"Krieger what is going on?" Krieger turns and sees a girl from class.

"Get inside! This, I don't know what it is but it's after me, for now. Just get inside!" The girl runs into the dorm building as Krieger runs by. "Great, well, we're already doing a return so no big deal." Krieger runs towards the woods hoping the others have made it to the Factory or were at least on their way there.

Ark and Skitz get to the Factory and find Sanne and Mira are already there. "Where's Krieger?"

"He stayed behind to distract the monster. Ark, Skitz, Mira, go down and get ready to be Transferred." The three get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. They step into the Scanners. "Transfer Mira, Transfer Ark, Transfer Skitz, Scanner Mira, Scanner Ark, Scanner Skitz, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko as the vehicles appear. Skitz runs over to the Overboard and gets on it. Ark gets his disc out. "Come on Mira how about a race?"

"If you feel like leaving her in the dust on the Overwing." Skitz laughs as Sanne appears and drops down on Lyoko in the Ice Sector. Sanne goes over to the Overbike and gets on it.

"We have to go east. The barrier wasn't that large but I'm guessing Xana will have more monsters." Sanne had been comparing the attacks from her father's attack logs and noticed the smaller the barrier the more monsters or the more likely it was a trap.

"Ark can I ride with you?" Mira did not want to ride on the Overwing.

"Mira use the Overwing it isn't as bad as I make it out to be." And Ark wants to race everyone to see how great his disc was. He was sure he could beat the Overwing and probably the Overboard but the Overbike was a problem. Mira goes over and gets on the Overwing. "On three, one, two," Everyone takes off. "I meant after three not on three!" Ark takes off after the group.

"Ha, let's see him get me now." Krieger had made it into the sewers. He sits down to take a break. He wasn't that tired but he had been running and dodging this monster for about twenty minutes. As he takes deep breaths to oxygenize his muscles he hears a weird noise. He looks up and sees the monster was absorbing straight through the ground! "That's different." Krieger gets up, stretches a little, then takes off before the monster gets through and into the sewer.

"Ha!" Ark is next to his sister who is on the Overboard. "Bye sis." Ark is flying backwards as he passes his sister so he can wave at her and see her reaction.

"Ark look out!" Ark turns around on the disc slowing down at the same time. Skitz flies past him laughing. "Sucker."

"Cheater!" Ark picks up speed and passes Skitz again.

"Guys pay attention." Sanne sees the Tower and three monster virtualize. "Mega Tanks and Tarantula."

"I'll take the Tarantula out." Mira was going as fast as the Overwing could but was not able to keep up. "How did your parents do this?"

"They didn't race to the Tower they stuck together more. Although that was because Xana would try to intercept them before the Tower. It wasn't until he escaped from the Super Computer that he'd wait till they got to the Tower to stop them." Ark tries catching up to Sanne on the Overbike but the Overbike is to fast.

"It gives him more control. The closer to the activated Tower the more control he has." Something Sanne had learned by reading through the logs her father left.

Back on Earth Krieger climbs out of the sewer with the monster hot on his heels. "Factory, I have to hide." Krieger had brought his skateboard up so he could go faster but was now starting to get a little tired from so much running away and decides hiding is best. He skateboards into the Factory jumping off and swinging down the rope. "Where?" He looks around for a couple of seconds and decides to run to the boiler room.

"Man this is almost too easy!" Skitz flies around a Mega Tank moving to fast for the Mega Tank to hit her.

"Yeah but you haven't taken it out!" Mira was climbing higher and higher before going into a dive. "Ark distract the Tarantula!"

"Got it." Ark flies in front of the Tarantula dodging lasers.

"Yehaaaa!" Mira crashes into the Tarantula destroying it and the Overwing. Mira bounces along the ground before coming to a rest. "Ha Skitz I don't…" Mira is hit by a Mega Tank blast sending her back to Earth.

"I don't get hit." Skitz throws a club at the Mega Tank that fired on Mira and hits it in the Eye destroying it.

"Weee!" Sanne was having fun also. She tried to be serious but when she got on the Overbike she couldn't help but have fun. She drives in circles around the Mega Tank. "Come on open up!" Sanne fires a laser beam at the Mega Tank but the hard shell protects it.

"Sanne watch out!" Ark charges Sanne on his disc and grabs her off the Overbike as the Schipizoa reaches out for her. "Sanne just get to the Tower. We'll take care of the Mega Tank and Schipizoa." Ark sets Sanne down and goes back to the monsters. "Skitz I got an idea!"

"I hope you do because I sure don't!" Skitz is trying to get at the Mega Tank but is unable to get close enough.

"Hey, Schipizoa! Over here!" Ark gets the attention of the Schipizoa. "That's right, bring it!" Ark unwraps his tail and hits the Schipizoa with it. "Skitz fly towards me." She looks and gets the idea. She flies over the Mega Tank and stops next to Ark.

"Where's Sanne?"

"I put her down over there." Ark points but Sanne isn't there! "Uh oh, well, whoa!" Ark pushes his sister and this pushes the two apart as the Mega Tank fires. The blast hits the Schipizoa breaking through tentacles and slamming into the Schipizoa. The Schipizoa backs off and flies away.

"Sanne where did you go?" Skitz and Ark look for Sanne worried she was hit by the Mega Tank.

"Over here." Skitz and Ark turn around and see Xana with Sanne! "To think I would just let you walk into the Tower." Dante is holding Sanne by wrapping his arm around her neck. "Foolish girl. The Schipizoa was a distraction. You ran right into my arms."

"Let her go!" Skitz flies up to Xana until a barrier blocks her way.

"I will, when she becomes my host."

"Never!" All three Warriors left on Lyoko yell at the same time.

"My first host was female, her grandmother. Then I had another female host, her mother. After some time in a male body I quickly discarded it and came out in my own form, how I saw myself. Then this host was supposed to be my perfect form but no, there were complications. I need a female host, the last female in the line of hosts. I need that power!"

"I would rather die then join you. Just like my mom, just like my grandmother."

"Accept me. If you fight me I won't be able to get the power I need." Xana leans in and whispers into Sanne's ear so only she can hear. "Accept me, free Dante. Do you not feel he can save you? He loves you, he trusts you, do you not love and trust him back?"

"Let me go!" Sanne starts to charge energy in her mouth.

"You can not hit me so why do you attempt to use your attack?" Sanne charges more and more energy when she explodes! "Aaaa!" Xana flees since his target had escaped. Sanne is sent back to Earth, free from Xana's grasp. But the Tower was not deactivated.

"What's taking them so long?" Krieger had continued to run when hiding was impossible from the monster. "There has to be a way to get away from this thing." He runs and decides if he gets to Lyoko he will be safe. He can send himself with the Auto Transfer Program but he has to make it to the Control Room. He runs and gets to the ladder and slides down it. The monster grabs the top of the ladder and it starts to be absorbed into his body. Krieger jumps as the he was being pulled towards the monster. When he lands he hears a voice. "What?"

"Krieger are you ok?" Sanne was in the Control Room waiting for the cool down to end. Mira was sitting in the Scanner Room with a burn across her body. Sanne said she could send Mira back as soon as the cool down was over but Mira said she couldn't. Sanne tried to ask her why but Mira rejected any attempt.

"What, why aren't you on Lyoko?" Krieger doesn't understand the situation and thinks Sanne and the others haven't gone to Lyoko yet. "I'm running from that thing and here you are sitting in the Control Room."

"I just got sent back. Xana had me and I had to blow myself up to get away." Sanne calms Krieger before his temper gets worse. "Where is the monster?"

"Up on the Factory floor but I doubt it will stay there for long." Krieger had seen everything absorbed by the monster and doubts the monster would wait to get them. "What are you waiting for?"

"I have two minutes before I can go back."

"You might not have two minutes." Krieger walks over to Sanne when a loud crashing noise comes from the elevator shaft. "I'm guessing that was the elevator." Krieger turns around and sees the ladder was gone. It had been absorbed by the monster. "You don't have a way to get back down."

"If you help me down I do." Sanne waits until there is thirty seconds left before the cool down ends. "I'll climb down where the ladder use to be. If you hang on to my hand I should be able to get low enough to drop without being hurt. Then you can send me."

"Ok Sanne." Krieger and Sanne go over to where the ladder used to be and Krieger helps Sanne down. He goes over to the control panel and sends Sanne.

"Krieger, can you send the Overbike?"

"I don't know how to."

"I made it pretty east click on the OV button and follow the instructions." Sanne waits for a few seconds and soon the Overbike appears. "Too imagine I had so much trouble getting the programs to work. Although I didn't have the power to run them before." Sanne revs the engine and takes off for the activated Tower.

Skitz and Ark are sitting in front of the activated Tower. Sanne had told them to wait but are scared of what could happen. Xana wouldn't wait again, would he? He wanted Sanne as a new host and they doubt he would stop just because Sanne said no. "What's that noise?" They hear a humming noise and look west to see Sanne on the Overbike going as fast as she can.

"She came back, foolish girl." Xana comes from the top of the Tower and destroys Skitz and Ark. "Come to me my little butterfly." Sanne is set on driving right into the Tower. "Your body is mine!" Xana blasts the Overbike and Sanne goes rolling across the ground. "You can refuse me but it would be better if you surrendered."

"Never." Sanne hits Xana in the face with a laser beam. Sanne gets up and runs for the Tower. Xana uses his powers to move faster then Sanne and get in front of the Tower.

"If you join me willingly it will allow me to reach the depths of your power. If you refuse me then I shall have to fight you and take it by force." Xana grabs Sanne by the arms. "Kiss me so I may transfer myself into you. This will free Dante."

"And give you power? Power I don't have?"

"Oh you have it. I have seen it, you fought me off, you just don't remember it." Xana leans towards Sanne and closes his eyes. If he hadn't he might have seen the Knight in shining armor coming up with his sword out.

"Hands off of her Xana!" Krieger strikes at Xana with his sword. Xana lets go of Sanne and she runs for the Tower. Krieger strikes Xana again.

"Her knight, is she your princess?" Krieger stops in mid swing at Xana's comment. "No, of course not, you're "just Krieger" are you not?" Xana blasts Krieger with an energy bolt and turns to see Sanne run into the Tower. "Next time dear, I have all of the time in the world." Xana breaks apart and goes to Sector 5 as the Tower is deactivated.

"Anyone there?" No response. None of the group was able to make it up to the Control Room after the elevator and ladder were destroyed. "We have to do a return." Sanne launches the program and reverses time.

"Alright." Ark and Mira are in Mira's room. "As much as I'd like to stick around but tonight is my sister's night. If you want you can come to the band practice."

"No, I still need to do my homework. I need to do it again, at least I remember most of it." Mira kisses Ark on the lips. "Thanks for helping the public school retard." Mira and Ark laugh.

"She's not use to having to share her brother with someone. We used to do everything together but since we started going here I've been kind of separating myself from her. I don't mean to but, well, we're getting older we can't be joined at the hip like we use to."

"Tell her that. Tell your sister that even if you skip practice and stuff you still love her. And maybe get her a boyfriend or something to take her mind off of practice all of the time." They laugh a little.

"I'm sure she'd like that. Having me going around on campus to see if any of the guys would go out with her but no kissing or holding hands."

"No, in the showers, check for the guy with the biggest…" Ark punches Mira in the arm lightly. "You are too easy." Mira laughs.

"I have to go practice. I'll see you later." Ark kisses Mira and leaves.


	28. Chapter 28

**Code Xana Episode 27: Narc**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-26**

Ark and the others are sitting at the lunch table when Mira's room mate walks over to the table. "Hi Michelle."

"Hi Ark, Mira, there's gonna be a party this weekend off campus. I'm going and was told they want as many people as possible. So I thought I'd invite you and your friends."

"Sure! Party time!" Ark and Mira high five each other.

"I guess, sounds like fun. Where is it?" Skitz wants to go since Xana had been quiet for a week and Ark had been showing up to practice. She needed a break.

"I'm not sure. Maria said to meet her in front of her room before the party so I could follow her."

"We'll be there."

"We? You guys can go." Sanne was not going to a party, off campus, ever. Leaving the campus could get you in trouble and a party was just asking to get in trouble.

"I'm not going. Parties are a waste of time." Krieger was thinking about going but if Sanne wasn't he wasn't. Maybe while everyone else was gone he could get some alone time with her that didn't involve grabbing at each other and sweating and heavy breathing, on a wrestling mat.

"Come on Krieger a guy like you could have the pick of the ladies, including me." Michelle smiles at him then laughs a little. "You and Sanne have fun while everyone is partying." Michelle, like most of Kadic Academy, believes that Sanne and Krieger was an item.

"More training is what I need. I'm starting to build muscles." Sanne flexes her right arm and a tiny bit of muscle can be seen. Ark reaches over and squeezes it. "Ow, I think you killed it." Sanne rubs her arm.

"Breathing on it would have killed it." The table laughs including Sanne. "Come on Sanne go to the party and have fun."

"Training is fun to." Sanne flexes again and shows a tiny bit of muscle in her other arm.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys this weekend for the party." Michelle walks away from the table.

"Krieger, Sanne go to the party. You can skip training for one day." Skitz and the others want the other two to go badly. Maybe if they were out of school, away from Xana, they might have fun.

"You guys can spend time at a party but that's not my deal." Sanne wanted to train some more now that her work with the vehicle programs was complete. She found a way to automatically send them since she knew she might not always have time to send her friends then the vehicles. Some would call training and working out work but Sanne saw it as a break for her brain. The group finishes lunch and goes to afternoon class.

Saturday afternoon Skitz and Sanne are having an old argument. "I, do, not, like, him, like, that, Skitz." Sanne says it very slowly leaving a long pause between each word so they could sink into Skitz's brain, so she hopes. "I will never do that with him, as long as Xana is out there."

"You don't spend all of your time working on the Super Computer. Today aren't you going to train and workout and stuff? Why not take that alone time with Krieger and do something else?"

"Why not take the time you spend on arguing with me on getting a guy of your own? Leave me alone with this ok?"

"Sanne if you had someone to talk to about things you couldn't with your friends, like a boyfriend, maybe you wouldn't have to spend so much time around me. See? You hook up with Krieger you can stop arguing with me all the time and can talk to him about everything." Skitz tries to use some bad logic but Sanne takes it the wrong way.

"You said you'd be there for me when I needed to talk. If you don't want to listen to me then just say so."

"Sanne that's not what I meant. I'll always be there for you ok? You're my friend and when you need to talk, cry, I'm here for you. When you wake up from a nightmare I'm right here and I don't mind if you wake me up so you can tell me what happened. Hell, I've been having nightmares but they aren't anywhere near as bad as yours. Krieger could be there instead. Do you think he wouldn't hold you as you cried? He likes you Sanne and you know that." Skitz puts her hands on Sanne's shoulders. "And Krieger could find a way to make you feel better that I'm not going to do." Skitz smiles and gets a weak laugh from Sanne.

"Just drop it ok? I know he likes me but until Xana is beaten I can't waste time on that. I don't want that right now anyways I'm too young."

"You're the same age as Krieger. And Ark and you know who." Skitz and Mira were still having problems but Skitz had been refraining from calling Mira names, to her face.

"I'm younger then all of you. Just go to the party and have fun. I'm going to be working out, getting rid of this." Sanne pulls her shirt up and grabs a tiny bit of skin.

"Wow you better go on a diet with that gut." Skitz and Sanne laugh. Sanne sits at her computer and makes sure the Super Scan is running before getting her gym clothes and going to the gym. Skitz gets her hair brushed and picks out some clothes good for dancing.

Sanne and Krieger are on exercise bikes in the exercise room They had trained and sparred for twenty minutes but Krieger was to good for Sanne to spar for long.. "Come on Sanne I have the resistance set on max and you're only on level two. At least get to thirty kilometers an hour." Krieger tries to motivate Sanne but she just can't do it.

"I'm trying!" Sanne pedals as hard as she can but her legs were getting tired already. "I can't go that fast!"

"Yes you can just not yet." Krieger reaches out and puts a hand on Sanne's shoulder. "Ok we can work on the weight bench next. Just slow down your pedaling until you come to a stop." Sanne follows Krieger's directions.

"I'll never be able to go as fast as you do." Sanne wipes her forehead to keep the sweat from getting in her eyes.

"You will but not for awhile. I didn't start off being able to go fifty kilometers an hour I had to work up to it. Just like I didn't start lifting at one hundred kilograms but started at twenty."

"Yeah when you were what, six or seven?"

"Uh, five. But that's where you are now. Although you might not want to get up to lifting as much as I do it wouldn't look right." Krieger flexes his arms and the muscles show. Sanne reaches out with a hand and squeezes one.

"Your muscles don't die like mine do." Sanne laughs as Krieger looks away. He acts like he did so he could see how much weight was on the bar but he did it to keep Sanne from seeing him blush. He liked it when she touched his arm but was conflicted on the inside. He was 'just' Krieger now but Sanne herself said after they beat Xana then maybe they could date. Sanne thought this would make Krieger feel better and not pressure her about it but it made Krieger feel worse. He liked Sanne, a lot, but her feelings for him were so little that she would use Xana as an excuse. Krieger knew other girls liked him. He had seen them checking him out. Michelle mentioned it yesterday during lunch. A girl from the ninth grade had hit on him before but he didn't respond because of his feelings for Sanne. Recently however he was questioning his feeling for Sanne.

"Ok Sanne lift it."

"I'm going to need help."

"Its only sixty, I want you to do two then we can take it down to forty." Krieger helps Sanne as the other Lyoko Warriors were getting to the party.

"Oh more people alright!" A girl opens the door to the house where the party is being held. "You know what we're celebrating?" The girl looks at Ark checking him out.

"The out of town trip your parents took?"

"Bingo!" The girl laughs. "Maria, couldn't you have brought more guys?"

"Sorry Megan but Ark was all I could get."

"Ark, that's right, what about your friend Krieger? Or is he doing something with Sanne this weekend?" Megan like most of Kadic Academy assumes Krieger and Sanne are dating.

"Krieger doesn't like the parties that Sanne doesn't go to." Ark and the others laugh as the door closes behind them.

An hour later Krieger and Sanne leave the gym after training and exercising. They're a little cold as they were still a little wet from the showers in the different locker rooms. "Just you wait Sanne soon that muscle will show. Xana better not attack you because you will beat him up." Krieger and Sanne laugh. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. Once I got the auto vehicle program done I was going to take a break." Krieger hears this and decides to take a chance.

"Well we could go and see a movie, get something to eat, together." Sanne stops walking when she hears this.

"Krieger if you're asking me out on a date I'm sorry but no."

"It doesn't have to be a date." Krieger back peddles when Sanne shoots him down. "Friends do that stuff to."

"Ok, sure. Let me go to my room and get some money."

"I'll pay."

"No that would be like a date. When friends go out and do stuff they don't pay for each other." Sanne and Krieger go to the dorm room then leave Kadic Academy grounds making sure no staff members see them.

"Oh what the hell is this?" A man goes into his closet to get his product and finds it's all gone. "Damn got these guys wanting to buy and I don't got no Jazz or Happy Hash. Who the hell would come in here and take it?" That someone was a force who was not going to use the illegal products for fun.

"Woo!" Ark and Mira are dancing together as a song plays. "Glad I brought my dad's old Sub Sonics mp3's."

"Great to bump and grind to." Other teens are dancing to the song while others talk. There is a lot of soda and pizza and soon there will be a new substance. A bag of Marijuana and a bag of Jazz float through a broken basement window and go to the furnace. The furnace opens and the two bags float into it. A black mist moves up to the first floor and turns the heat on. The bags of drugs burn and an invisible smoke moves through the heat ducts and into every room of the house. The teens continue to dance even as they start to feel different. Many think it's just a rush from dancing, partying, having fun. But when the police show up the smoke becomes visible as does the smell.

"What is that? Why are they here?" Many teens panic thinking the house was on fire and that's why the police showed up but they were mistaken. Apparently a concerned citizen had called with complaints about a party. When the police go up to the door the smoke strangely moves through the keyhole and the officer at the door gets a strong wiff of what appears to be Jazz.

"Open the door! This is the police!" He pounds on the door and it opens. "On the ground, hands on your head!" The leading officer and three more move into the house.

"What? If there's a fire…" Maria doesn't understand what's going on and moves towards the police officer when he gets his gun out.

"On the ground!" She drops to the floor as other teens start to run. Many make it out of the back door. Some thinking it was a fire and others not wanting to get caught by the police for whatever they were there for. Ark and Mira are running when some smoke leaves the house and attacks them! The smoke forces itself into their lungs through their noses and mouth. They both collapse on the ground choking.

"Ark!" Skitz sees this and runs over to her brother when she is attacked by the smoke. She collapses on the ground as more teens run out of the house.

A few minutes later police officers go into the backyard and find three blonde teens lying on the ground. "Get up!" They don't. "I said get up!" He reaches down towards the male teen and shakes him.

"Huh? Wha…" Ark is dizzy, his eyes bloodshot, he reeks of Marijuana and Jazz. He tries to stand up but as he does his eye start to see things. Colors seem to glow from everything. "What's happening?" He stumbles and trips over his sister.

"Ow, what, my eyes." Skitz rubs them but her vision is still messed up.

"We have three more back here!" The officer gets his cuffs out and handcuffs the male teen. Two more officers come into the back yard and handcuff the two girls. "We'll need a female officer to pat them down." The officer pats down the male teen and finds a wallet. "Ark Della Robbia, thirteen, not a citizen." He continues and finds Ark's cell phone and some change and his dorm key. "A Kadic Academy kid. Boy won't the principle there like to know another one of her students was caught." So far every teen caught had been from Kadic Academy. The principal, Ms. Delmas, had already been notified.

"Frank called saying you got two girls back here." A female officer jogs out of the house and into the backyard.

"Yeah I'm guessing they're from Kadic Academy to." The female officer pats down both girls finding wallets, dorm keys, cell phones, makeup, and some change.

"Mira Roarke and Skitz Della Robbia. The Della Robbia girl is a non citizen, both thirteen."

"What's going on?" Skitz was trying not to panic but sounds, sights, everything was messed up. "Xana?" This word causes confusion amongst the officers.

"Might be a new drug, why these three passed out and the others didn't." The three officers pick up the three teens to their feet and lead them to police cars.

"That was a great movie." Sanne and Krieger leave a movie theater and head across the street to a fast food place. "Much better then going to some stupid party." Krieger opens the door for Sanne.

"Yeah, much better." Krieger had to keep himself from grabbing Sanne's hand during the movie the entire time. He had gotten close a couple times but Sanne always jerked her hand away and he made the excuse that it was his "turn" to use the arm rest. Krieger follows Sanne up to the counter and they order. When their food is given to them they go and sit down at a table.

"Oh, I better turn my phone back on." Sanne didn't want her phone to ring while in the movie. She gets it out after having to mess with her Jpocket which was in the way. She turns her phone on and checks it, three messages. "Looks like they want to try and get us to the party." She plays the first message, from Skitz.

"_Xana did something! We were at the party then the police showed up and a weird smoke attacked us! They already told Ms. Delmas and I heard we're all expelled! Please Sanne hurry before she calls our parents!" _She goes through the two other messages and hear pretty much the same thing.

"What? But your Jpocket didn't alert of an activated Tower." Sanne gets it out and finds…

"Oh crap I must have hit the power button when I was putting my money in my pocket." She turns her Jpocket on and after it loads a beeping noise emits from it. "Activated Tower, Desert Sector."

"Grab the food we can eat while we run."

"All that working out needs to be countered with greasy foods." Sanne and Krieger run out of the fast food place for the Factory.

Ms. Delmas is taking great pleasure in calling the parents of Ark and Skitz Della Robbia. "I know it must be late but you're children were caught at a party doing drugs. They are expelled immediately and I am sure you must need to get over here to pick them up from the police station where they are being held." Ms. Delmas puts a hand over her mouth as she chuckles. "How disappointing, if they were sixteen they'd be eligible to be punished as adults."

"What? Sissi, if, if they were in jail they'd use their call to call us. What are you up to? Do you really think we'd waste our time on some stupid joke? And if you did expel our kids I'm sure there was no reason for it other then you're still a shallow stuck up bitch." Sandra Della Robbia was not going to believe her children would do such a thing. Odd and she were lax in the rules but the kids knew what would get them punished. Drugs, waking their parents up when they snuck in after midnight, and eating the last of the meatballs and gravy.

"I'm sorry if they don't feel like calling you but they are expelled for drug usage. If you don't feel like picking up your delinquent children then leave them in jail. I'll just have their things thrown in the garbage. I have many more calls to make so I must be hanging up now." Ms. Delmas hangs the phone up. Sandra tries calling her kids but neither one answers.

"I wonder what they're doing. Skitz, if her phones off then maybe she's with Sanne." Sandra calls Sanne.

"Sandra? I'm sorry I can't talk right now."

"Wait, is Skitz there? I tried calling her and she won't answer her phone."

"No, I think she is, uh, practicing with Ark, or something."

"Well, where? I really need to talk to her it's an emergency." Sanne is stuck. She can't keep lying to Sandra so just hangs up on her. Her phones rings, then Krieger's.

"Act like we lost connection. We have to get to the Factory."

"Then what? It's only you and me. Xana will tear us apart."

"Well, if I do a return it would get the others out of jail then we could go to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower."

"Well, we're going to have to do one anyways and it won't do us any good to go to Lyoko without the others. Heck, if you do it right you can return to a time we were already going to the Factory."

"It's been to long for the return to go back that far. Xana is going to get stronger exactly like he wanted." Sanne and Krieger make it to the Factory. "Return to the past, come on, there we go." Sanne launches it and the white bubble comes out.

"Hey, they did it. That was a long time." Ark leans back against the wall next to his bed. Mira is next to him as they watch a movie. Soon his phone rings. "Hello."

"Get to the Factory!" Sanne yells it into the phone.

"But, you, the attacks over."

"No, I knew I had to do a return no matter what so I did one to get you guys out of jail so you could go to Lyoko. The Tower is still activated."

"Oh, ok, see you there." Ark and Sanne hang up. "Well Mira it looks like we get to go to Lyoko."

"He launched another attack?"

"No, same attack, Sanne just did a return before deactivating the Tower." Ark and Mira get off the bed and head for the Factory.

"Sanne what's wrong?" Skitz was getting ready for the party when Sanne grabbed her by the wrist and started dragging her to the woods.

"The attack is still going on. We didn't deactivate the Tower since it was too dangerous for us to go alone." Skitz pulls her hand away from Sanne.

"Ok you could have just said so." Skitz rubs her wrist. "Were you and Krieger having fun?" Sanne knows exactly what Skitz is implying.

"Yes but it wasn't a date. Were you having fun?"

"Well, I was, even during the attack. Jazz and Marijuana is a wicked combination."

"What? Is that what Xana used?"

"That's what the cops said. They also talked about a new drug called Xana. I'm not sure what I said or what the others said so they might think we were on a new drug. But after about twenty minutes the Jazz wore off and I was just really calm."

"Don't tell me you liked it, did you?" Skitz shrugs her shoulders. "What does that mean?"

"Well, the Marijuana wasn't that bad and the Jazz, mind blowing."

"Don't you dare start doing that stuff!" Sanne was not going to let her friend do drugs. Drugs were illegal, they were bad for your health, and they messed with your mind. She didn't need an impaired friend trying to fight monsters on Lyoko. They get to the Factory and find Krieger but not Mira and Ark.

"I called, Ark says they're on the way. Sanne," Krieger turns to her. "Why is the Tower still activated? If he activated it to do the drug attack thing then why would it stay activated?"

"To mess with us or he has another attack planned. He could use it to power his monsters up or to attack one of us."

"Mess with you." Krieger puts a hand on Sanne's shoulder. "He's after you, he wants your body. He wants to make you his new host."

"I need to go to Lyoko to deactivate the Tower so I have to go." Sanne shrugs Krieger's hand off. "I think they're here." Sanne goes to the control panel when the computer starts to beep. She brings up the security cameras and sees Ark and Mira swinging down the ropes and running to the elevator. "Ok guys get ready. Desert Sector, not that large of a barrier, expect a trap."

"Like Ark or Mira being possessed and we don't know it?" Skitz turns to the elevator as the door opens. "Or if it is me, Krieger, or if you're a polymorphic clone. I don't think he'd leave a Tower on just to have it on."

"What? Clones?" Ark and Mira walk off the elevator as Skitz gives her concerns.

"Ark, what grade did you get your first kiss?" Skitz's question catches Ark off guard but he knows the answer.

"Sixth grade, from Mimi Bobeck. Why is that important?"

"Because it means you're not a clone." Ark is even more confused.

"Skitz I doubt Xana sent a clone, this time. You guys need to get to Lyoko, take the ladder down so I can send you." Sanne gets in the computer chair she bought and brings up the Transfer Program. "Hurry before he does decide to start another attack!" The others run over to the ladder and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Ok, Transfer Mira, Transfer Ark, Transfer Skitz, Scanner Mira, Scanner Ark, Scanner Skitz, and Virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "Wait Krieger, I'll send us together. I just have to send the vehicles first." Sanne sends the vehicles then starts the auto transfer program. She takes the elevator down and gets in the Scanner across from Krieger. The doors close and they soon land on Lyoko next to their friends.

"Come on Skitz let her have a shot at the Overboard." Ark was trying to get his sister let Mira use the Overboard.

"Nope. She can either ride with you or on the Overwing." Skitz jumps on the Overboard and takes off into the air.

"That's so unfair! Fine, I'll take the Overwing." Mira goes over to the Overwing and gets on.

"I, I guess, um, Sanne, are you riding with me?" Krieger wants to drive the Overbike but knows Sanne had been using it.

"I'll let you drive it, this time." Krieger and Sanne get on the Overbike. Krieger waits for Sanne to wrap her arms around his waist to hang on but she doesn't. "We have to go south from here."

"Better hang on Sanne." Krieger revs the engine so Sanne puts her hands on his shoulders. Krieger revs the engine again and takes off with the others following him.

"Yes, come, closer, so easy." Xana watches the group head for the Tower. "They must know by now it is a trap yet they come." He laughs a little and waits for the group to get to the Tower.

"Nothing yet." Sanne says this and is surprised nothing appears. "Maybe Xana is mad I did a return instead of risking myself to deactivate the Tower with just Krieger." When she says the last two words Krieger nearly loses control of the Overbike.

"You're right I would not be enough." Krieger revs the engine to get the Overbike to go as fast as possible. He wasn't going to stop and let Sanne off he was going to drive directly into the Tower. Anytime wasted could give Xana time to attack.

"Krieger slow down!" Ark and the others are being left behind.

"Not a chance of that happening." Krieger drives the Overbike into the Tower and…

"Aaaa!" White strands wrap around Sanne and pull her off of the Overbike.

"Sanne!" Krieger gets his sword and shield out and cuts the white strands. More come out and attack him. "Get away, leave her alone!" Krieger fights the white strands off. Sanne fires energy beams at the strands that come towards her.

"What's going on with the Tower?" Ark and the two girls are outside and see the Tower start to warp and bend. "Sanne and Krieger are in there we have to help them." Ark goes in on his disc and is immediately attacked by the white strands.

"Get Sanne out of here!" Krieger was being covered with white strands as there were too many to fight off.

"Got it!" Ark uses his tail to grab Sanne away from several strands and throws her out of the Tower.

"Sanne, are you ok?" Skitz flies down to her.

"I, I think so." Sanne checks and no strands made it out with her. "But Krieger and Ark are still in there." Sanne looks up at the Tower and sees it bend and warp. "That's, that's not a real Tower." As powerful as Xana was he couldn't do this to a Tower.

"Then what is he doing?"

"He was trying to get me." If Krieger hadn't gone in the Tower with her she would have been captured. She would have been made into Xana's new host. "We have to do something."

"Stay back Sanne we can't let Xana get you." Skitz flies into the fake Tower to save her brother and Krieger.

"Wait, if that's a fake Tower then where's the real Tower?" Mira wasn't going to rush into the Tower knowing someone needed to protect Sanne.

"I, I don't know. Xana could have deactivated it and set up a fake one to draw me to Lyoko." Sanne gets on the Overwing with Mira. The Tower warps some more and starts to shrink.

"Aaaa!" Skitz struggles against the white strands as do the others. "Stop it!" The strands wrap around her and start to drag her down.

"No!" Ark was not going to let his sister be taken. "Leave her alone!" Ark reaches out for Skitz when a spear shoots out of his lower wrist and hits her. This sends her back to Earth. "What was that?!" Ark struggles and tries to create another spear but it doesn't work.

"Damn it I can't let Xana do this!" Krieger cuts through the strands with his sword while using his shield to block the white strands. He backs away when he feels the wall of the Tower. He tries to stay when the wall moves pushing him towards the white strands.

"We have to get them out of there!" Sanne jumps off the Overwing and starts to run towards the Tower when the Schipizoa appears. "No!" Sanne backs off and fires an energy beam at the Schipizoa but the Schipizoa is unfazed by it.

"Stay away from her!" Mira gets her sword out and flies at the Schipizoa on the Overwing. She cuts at the tentacles making the Schipizoa back off when she sees Sanne disappear! "What did you do Xana!"

"That's not nice I save Sanne, I save Krieger, I save my brother, and you call me Xana." Skitz is at the control panel. "I might just leave you there for that."

"Shut up and bring me back!" Mira backs off from the Schipizoa. The Schipizoa hovers in the air for a few seconds then makes its own retreat as the target was safe on Earth.

"That was weird." Ark, Skitz, Krieger, and Sanne all have burn marks on their bodies where the white strands touched them. "Mira, can you scan us so we can get rid of these?" Ark points to a burn on his arm.

"I guess, I, I don't really know how to work the Super Computer. I know Sanne showed me but I'm not sure."

"You can do it." Ark kisses her on the lips.

"Yeah right." Skitz doesn't mean to say it loud enough for the others to hear but they do.

"Skitz stop acting like a six year old."

"Well after Sanne showed her she should be able to do it! Only a six year old wouldn't."

"I might act like a six year old but at least I don't look like one!" Mira's comment hits Skitz hard.

"I do not!" Skitz crosses her arms over her chest. "Why the hell were you looking?"

"I wasn't you were the one who came into the showers while I was in there!"

"It was morning time to take our showers! You stupid little…" Ark stops his sister.

"Both of you stop it!" He steps between his sister and his girlfriend. "Mira," He turns to her. "I love my sister, I will not let you insult her like that."

"But, she, Skitz started…" Ark puts a hand over her mouth.

"Good job Ark is that the only way you shut her up?" Ark puts a hand on his sister's mouth.

"And I won't let you insult Mira. She can do it, and you did start it. I've been letting you interfere but damn it sis you've got to stop being so possessive! We're away from our parents, we're teens, and you can't tell me what to do or where to be." Ark takes his hands down. "Stop acting like little kids both of you!" Ark turns and goes to the ladder and takes it up to leave the Factory.

"This is your fault!" Both girls turn on each other once Ark is gone. "It is not!"

"He said it himself you're possessive, let him go!" Mira pushes Skitz.

"And he told you he loved me! Has he ever told you that?" Skitz pushes Mira back.

"He has to love you you're his sister!" Mira turns her back to Skitz and takes the ladder up to find Ark.

"I hate her! He's my little brother I have to look after him."

"Skitz come on, um, don't you want to be scanned to get rid of those burns?" Sanne puts a hand on Skitz's arm and Skitz winces.

"Yes, I guess. Ark left before he could be though."

"I don't think he's worried about them now." Sanne goes over to the elevator. "I'll scan you guys then one of you can scan me." Sanne takes the elevator up, scans her friends, then switches places with Skitz and gets scanned.

"So Skitz are you going to the party?" Krieger and the other two are walking back to Kadic Academy.

"I bet Ark and Mira are going so yes. Have to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Skitz why are you so concerned with them? I doubt your brother would do that and I doubt Mira would either. Besides if they were going to do, that, I'm sure they'd get the shots so nothing bad would happen." Krieger had been asked by Ark before to try and tell Skitz to leave him alone. But it doesn't seem to help.

"They're too young for that and it isn't just sex. Ark gets distracted easily and if he gets to distracted with helping the public school retard his grades will drop and mom and dad said if he doesn't keep a B Average they'll take him out of Kadic Academy and have him home schooled again. I don't want my brother to be thousands of miles away." Skitz and the others get to the gates of Kadic Academy. "Are you two going to the party this time?"

"No." Both Krieger and Sanne answer at the same time.

"Come on you two would have fun." Skitz likes the change of conversation and tries to keep going with it. "Krieger don't you want to see what mad moves Sanne has on the dance floor?"

"I don't have any moves when it comes to dancing. If I tried I'd get arrested for assault." Sanne doesn't like the topic and decides to change it. "Krieger I guess this means we have more time for training and stuff."

"Yeah, stuff." Krieger was trying to think of more stuff to do. They already saw a movie and ate so maybe a walk in the park or something. Of course it would be as 'just friends' in Sanne's eyes but for Krieger, it would be more.

**A/N Jazz is a drug from the Murder Mystery Series by J.D. Robb. The In Death Series takes place in the future as does this but the ID series is about 20+ years farther in the future. Although I'm not sure what year it is now. Say the original gang went back to 2004 and Yumi was 14. If the new gang is 13, it can't be earlier then 2017. But give the original gang time to go to school, both Junior and Senior Kadic Academy, time to get married, have "fun" then nine more months, I'm seeing it as about 2026, maybe 2027.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Code Xana Episode 28: Relative**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-27**

Ms. Delmas is on the phone with a relative. "I don't care what you want I'm the one who decides who goes to Kadic Academy."

"But your father said he was welcomed…" Ms. Delmas cuts her relative off.

"I don't care what he said I'm the principal now. I've seen his grades from Bellmoore and while they are high I don't know if they are good enough for Kadic Academy."

"What? I know your grades were horribly low and the only reason you stayed at Kadic Academy was because of your father! You just don't want Barack to go to Kadic Academy because he's half black! You've never gotten over the fact I 'sullied' the Delmas name by marrying a black man."

"This has nothing to do with that!"

"Then why didn't you come to my wedding? Why didn't you come to our five year anniversary?"

"I, I was busy, I have a very important job that needs my attention."

"So does Charles but he was able to fly all the way over from America."

"He's your brother not a cousin. Look, fine, I'll accept Barack but he won't get any special treatment from me just because he's my second cousin."

"Go ahead and mask your racism as not wanting to show any special treatment for Barack. Sissi when will you grow up?"

"I'm a thirty six, uh, I mean a thirty one year old woman I am grown up!"

"If you're thirty one then I'm the Prime Minister of England."

"Send him before the first of the month or he's sleeping in the garden shed." They hang up. "Now I need to find a room for him. There are eight singles, only five paying for singles. Which of the three should I stick him with?" Ms. Delmas goes to her computer and looks through wondering where to put her second cousin Barack Mackenzie.

A few days later the Lyoko group is sitting in math class when the bell rings. The teacher walks in with a new student. A tall dark skinned boy who is athletic. His hair is short and curly. He is wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers. He has two earrings in his left ear, one in the lobe that expands it and one up at the top of the ear that is a gold stud. "Hello class we will have a new student joining us. Um, Barack Mackenzie right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You're from England but we won't hold that against you."

"No worries ma'am my Liverpool Fire Cats will always beat any French team." He laughs a little showing off his perfectly white teeth. His voice is a little deep reminding Skitz of Jim's voice when he tried to sing a low note. She looks him over then looks at the empty seat next to her.

"Take a seat we will do some review today since you may not be where we are." Skitz raises her hand.

"He can sit next to me. I mean, there is an empty seat here."

"Alright, Barack, go sit down." Barack walks over and sits down next to Skitz.

"Um, hi, I'm Skitz."

"You already know who I am. Hmmm, your Francois, it sounds different from the others, you're not originally from here are you?" Skitz shakes her head. "Where are you from?"

"America."

"Really? My uncle moved there to work as some big wig with the embassy. What do you think of Ms. Delmas?" The question catches Skitz off guard.

"Um, she's a good principal, I guess. I don't really talk to her that much." Skitz tries to think of something better to say but can't. "Um, I, we should probably pay attention so you know, um, where we're at." Skitz gets her math book out so she has something to focus on.

After class the Lyoko group goes to lunch. "Um, guys, I'm going to sit with Barack ok? Since he's new here and all he, um, I can show him around and stuff." The way Skitz says it is not missed by Ark or Mira.

"Aw Skitz are you smitten with him?" Mira laughs. Krieger and Sanne aren't sure what Mira is talking about.

"Sis if you're going to fall in love with the new guy you better hope he has good dental. I'd hate to see that smile get broken." Ark and Mira laugh as Ark punches a fist into his open palm. Ark was only joking, mostly. He was protective of his sister but he wasn't going to punch a guy just because his sister liked him.

"That's not, I mean, shut up Ark." Skitz walks away and goes over to Barack.

"What are you two going on about?" Krieger and Sanne are still lost.

"You two are hopeless." Mira rolls her eyes as they get in line for food. "So what do you think we'll get today, greenish soy or yellowish soy?"

"Wait, you think Skitz likes the new guy?" Sanne looks over her shoulder at Skitz who was talking to Barack. "No, she's just being nice to Bar, Bra, whatever his name is."

"Barack. Something about him reminds me of someone, not sure who." Krieger looks at Barack and Skitz. Barack notices this.

"Skitz, is that kid like, your boyfriend or something?" He points to Krieger who immediately looks away.

"No he's just a friend. My brother probably told him to keep an eye on me."

"Why?"

"Um, uh, I don't know." Skitz looks away. "How about we get lunch? They have some really good stuff that almost looks like food." Barack laughs.

After lunch Skitz and Barack sit next to each other in history. The history teacher doesn't waste time with a review and jumps right into the French Revolutionary War. Barack is able to keep up as his old school was good and covered European History along with England's History. When the bell rings Skitz and Barack leave together. "Hey, I have band practice soon but after you want to hang out and work on homework? Maybe give you a tour of the campus?"

"Sure except I already had a tour of the campus. Some Jim guy did it but I'd like to get a tour from a student's perspective." He smiles at Skitz and she nearly trips over her own feet.

"Ok, yeah, and Jim's a great guy. He's the grandfather of my friend Sanne."

"He seemed ok, he started talking about the time he worked as a museum guide at the Smithsonian but it was almost curfew so he couldn't talk about it. I didn't know Kadic had a marching band though."

"Oh no me and my brother are trying to start a band. I play the drums and sing."

"Cool. I can play the drums to, about as well as a blind drunk monkey." Skitz laughs.

"Well I have to go, um, see you later at the library." Barack nods as Skitz runs over to the dorm building to get her drums sticks and practice pad. Ark was having the practice in his room that day and when she gets there she finds Mira was there. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to listen to you guys. Unless that's a crime or something. You could have brought Barack his deep voice would really add something wouldn't it Ark?" Mira turns to Ark.

"No new members."

"That's not what you said when you were trying to get Mira in the band." Skitz stares at her brother.

"Yeah, but, look you wanted to work on Mighty Micah right?"

"You need to get a lot better lyrics and more rhythm."

"It's a great song that doesn't need _better_ lyrics." Skitz and Ark get into an argument over the song as someone else decides to have some fun.

"Hey, there is no way my computer could freeze." Sanne was working on homework when her computer froze. "Ok, help button." Nothing. "There's no way a virus got in this unless, Skitz, she better not have downloaded anymore music without my permission." Sanne smacks the side of her Jtop when the screen flashes then the proof of a virus comes up. "Xana!" The Xana symbol flashes on her screen. "What is he doing?" Normally the Super Scan would alert Sanne there was an attack but her Jtop was frozen and her Jpocket was charging on its base.

Ms. Delmas is on her computer when it freezes and a weird symbol appears on the screen. "Who is responsible for this!" Ms. Delmas smacks the side of her monitor. "I hate these things but I refuse to buy a J INC product." She smacks the monitor again when the screen changes. It shows her when she is young but she looks different. She leans in towards the screen. She sees herself in a weird world with a pretty cool costume and a massive axe. Around her is a group of weirdoes and she recognizes one of them. "Ulrich? What is this, no, the kids." She assumes this is a prank by the kids of her former enemies. "They planted a virus on my computer then this, I'll have them expelled!" But Ms. Delmas doesn't stop watching. She sees herself beat a girl that was probably S.S. then destroys a purple cat man that had to be Odd with a purple spot in his hair. She beats up a giant living tank then goes after a geisha. "That's Yumi, whoa, what?" A message appears on the screen.

_This is what you use to be, a Knight of Lyoko, my favorite. You use to have power that would make anyone less than you. You would not have to do what your cousin or your father wanted. You could rule more then the school if only you remembered._

"Remembered, remembered what? What kind of prank is this?"

_This is no prank. Elizabeth Delmas if you want to remember go to this address and wait for me._ An address is put on the screen.

"Like I'd fall for such a stupid trick. Those kids might be good with computers but I'm the one with the power." Ms. Delmas hits the power button on her computer and the screen goes blank. "Wherever those kids are they better be ready…" Ms. Delmas stops. "No, detention, physical labor, that would be better then expelling them. The gym needs new paint, as does the dorm building, and the main school. And maybe I'd like the walls of the main offices wallpapered." Ms. Delmas makes a list of things that she would have the group she thinks is responsible for the virus and messages.

The group however was having another problem. Sanne, Krieger, Ark, Skitz, and Mira had run into Jim as they headed to the sewer entrance in the woods. "What are you doing here?" Jim was lifting the lid and was surprised to see the kids. He had already called Samantha about the symbol of Xana appearing on the computer screens of all the screens of the school.

"Uh, well, we saw you and wanted to know what you were doing Grandpa." Sanne does a sweet little girl voice knowing they had been to slow. "And what that strange symbol was, it, it even got on my computer. It reminded me of the symbol you and my parents talked about."

"It has nothing to do with that!" Jim wasn't sure if it was Xana or not. He wasn't going to believe it until he and Samantha got to the Factory. "Why don't you kids go back to the school and…" Jim looks down the sewer and sees skateboards. "Wait, you kids aren't, you, what's going on?"

"Sorry Jim." Krieger launches himself and kicks Jim in the gut. "Oh man I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"You didn't hit me that hard." Jim reaches out and grabs Krieger by the ankle. "You kids, you didn't find the Factory and, no." The look on the kids faces tells Jim everything. "How could you?"

"We'll explain later Jim." Krieger breaks Jim's grip on his ankle. "Stay here Jim I don't want to fight you and we can't waste any more time."

"I, I could help, I already called Samantha and she's on her way to the Factory."

"Oh crap." Jim turns to Sanne. "Jim I'm sorry but please call her and tell her to stop. I know you're not my real grandfather but please just do this for me."

"What, you know, about that?" Sanne and the others nod. "This is dangerous."

"We know, just let us go, and stop Samantha. We'll tell you everything later." Sanne lies but she feels she has to, to keep Samantha from finding out.

"Kids I don't know if I should. Xana's so strong he could hurt you and I don't want that."

"He's weak. Sanne, the original Sanne, weakened him so badly he can't even possess humans. Please Jim we have to get going!" Sanne is getting frustrated.

"Ok, go, I need to catch my breath." Jim turns to Krieger. "That was a good kick but I saw it coming and tightened my stomach muscles. Next time don't make your target so obvious." The others go down the ladder into the sewers and take off for the Factory as Jim calls his wife.

"You know what this means." The group makes it to the Factory. "A return is needed." Sanne jumps and swings down to the Factory floor below.

"Probably what he wanted. If he only put his symbol on the computers so Jim would find out about his release then this should be easy for us." Krieger runs over to the elevator and pushes the button. The elevator doors open and the group get in it. They take it down to the Control Room.

"Forest Sector, I think you're right Krieger there's a small barrier around the Tower." Sanne brings up the Transfer Program. "Go down guys." The others get back on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Ok, Transfer Mira, Transfer Skitz, Transfer Ark, Scanner Mira, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Ark, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector. "Any problems?"

"No, come on down Sanne. Or is it over, up?" Ark thinks about what going to Lyoko would count as when the vehicles and Sanne arrive.

"Time to go north." Sanne goes over to the Overbike. Krieger was already on it. "Hey, I let you drive last time."

"Yes but you need to be able to jump off if you have to." Sanne gets on the Overbike and puts her hands on his shoulders to hang on. Ark is on his disc as Skitz gets on the Overboard. Mira mumbles a complaint as she gets on the Overwing. "West, right?"

"Yes Krieger." Krieger revs the engine and takes off on the Overbike. The others follow on their slower vehicles.

"Leave me alone! I'm not falling for such a stupid trick." Ms. Delmas is trying to convince herself what was going on was a trick.

"_This is not a trick. Go to the Factory and I will make you my Knight once again."_

"If you wanted to do that you could do it here."

"_Yes but I must test you. Your memories may be gone but I want to see if you have faith in me still. Go to the address I gave you and you will learn how Ulrich, Yumi, and the others betrayed you."_ This is enough to egg Ms. Delmas into going to the address.

"I don't care what you say now you said it was Xana!" Samantha and Jim are fighting over the phone.

"It can't be though you said it yourself. You would have felt his presence."

"I, I thought I did, then it went away, then it came back."

"Hot flashes…"

"These are not hot flashes!" Samantha hangs up the phone. "Why is he trying to keep me away from the Factory? Could he be worried about me?" Xana was an all powerful being who could destroy the planet, from what she knew. Her Xana had reached a new peak in power but his son had taken control his son had won the fight. If this really was Xana though why was he only sending out his symbol on the computer screens? "I have to go and make sure." Samantha continues through the sewers going to the Factory.

"Easy huh?" Ark and the others get to the activated Tower to find three Assassins surrounding the Tower.

"Yes. If he wanted to keep us out he'd have come himself." Sanne gets off the Overbike. "Krieger block the lasers."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

"Why I'm only telling you once." Sanne closes her eyes and concentrates. The energy builds in her mouth as she concentrates on a Scattershot. When she opens her eyes she sees Krieger, Skitz, and Mira blocking lasers as Ark flies around on his disc looking for an opening. She fires a Scattershot when Krieger and Skitz are knocked back by lasers from the Assassins. The Scattershot breaks apart in nine different beams and destroys an Assassin and hits another Assassin in the leg. When that Assassin pulls back Ark wraps his tail around the leg that had been hit.

"Let's see if this work." He sticks his arm out and concentrates. He had done something before where a spear came out of his arm. He had no idea how to control it but tries to make it come out. Ark flies over the edge of the pathway of the Forest Sector. "It won't come out, how did I make it come out before?" The Assassin, hanging by Ark's tail, fires lasers at Ark but the disc blocks them. "Well, down you go." Ark releases the Assassin and it falls into the Digital Sea below.

"What are you doing here?" Samantha climbs out of the sewer and sees Ms. Delmas standing in front of the Factory.

"What are you doing here Mrs. Morales?" Ms. Delmas has been standing in front of the Factory mad that she had fallen for such a stupid trick.

"I, Sissi, does Xana mean anything to you?" Samantha is worried that Sissi has remembered something after over two decades of having her memory erased.

"No. Does expulsion for your bratty little granddaughter mean anything to you? It has to be her and her little friends who did this. No one else could get their hands on such a good hologram Machine or virus every computer at the school."

"Any proof?"

"Who else could do this? I'll have them as slaves until the last day of school then I'll expel them and make sure they never get into any school in this country!"

"With no proof you'll have nothing and you'll do nothing." Samantha looks around looking for any sign of Xana or a Xana attack.

"Then why are you here?"

"I, none of your business." Samantha stares at Ms. Delmas and Ms. Delmas stares back.

Back on Lyoko Mira has used her stealth ability to get behind the Assassin. "Gotcha!" Mira jumps in the air and grabs Ark's tail. She swings herself on it and lands on the back of the Assassin. She then shoves a Kodachi into the Eye of the Assassin. She jumps away before it explodes. "I don't have a red carpet for you but this should be good enough Sanne." Mira bows and motions to the activated Tower.

"Thanks." Sanne runs into the Tower.

"_Yes, there you are."_ Xana appears on the bridge! He floats over to Ms. Delmas. "_You came, sorry I made you wait I had a little business to clear up."_

"Xana…" Samantha clenches her fists. "How did you escape!?"

"_Ask your darling granddaughter about that._" Xana turns to Ms. Delmas. _"Now, bow to me."_

"What? I'm not bowing to you. She's in on this isn't she? You all think that making me a fool is funny but we'll see how funny it is when I sue to get all the computers replaced!"

"_Bow to me!"_ Xana waves his hand and Ms. Delmas falls to her knees. "_Much better."_ Xana floats to her and reaches for her head. "_I shall release the memories locked away."_ As his hand gets closer and closer energy sparks from it. He gets within a centimeter when he stops. "_No she was faster then I thought."_ Xana breaks apart into a black mist.

"She? Sanne, how could she, I'll, no!" Samantha sees the white bubble come up. "You're making him stron…" The white bubbles hits Samantha stopping her in mid-sentence and reverses time.

"Hello class we will have a new student joining us. Um, Barack Mackenzie right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You're from England but we won't hold that against you."

"No worries ma'am my Liverpool Fire Cats will always beat any French team." He laughs a little showing off his perfectly white teeth. His voice is a little deep reminding Skitz of Jim's voice when he tried to sing a low note. She looks him over then looks at the empty seat next to her.

"Take a seat we will do some review today since you may not be where we are." Skitz raises her hand.

"He can sit next to me. I mean, there is an empty seat here."

"Alright, Barack, go sit down." Barack walks over and sits down next to Skitz.

"Um, hi, I'm Skitz."

"You already know who I am. Hmmm, your Francois, it sounds different from the others, you're not originally from here are you?" Skitz shakes her head. "Where are you from?"

"America."

"Really? My uncle moved there to work as some big wig with the embassy. What do you think of Ms. Delmas?" The question this time doesn't catch Skitz off guard.

"She's been mostly a pain in the ass for me and my friends."

"What would you say if I told you she was a cousin of mine?" Skitz's eyebrows raise in confusion.

"But, you're, um, you know." Skitz shakes her head. "No, she's still a pain in the ass for me and my friends. Our parents went here when she was a student and since she can't get our parents she comes after us."

"We have a lot in common. Ms. Delmas doesn't like me because of my parents either. She thinks that my mother should have been disowned when my mom married my dad."

"So, you're, like, half and half?" Barack nods. "Like white chocolate or like coffee with a little bit of milk in it?" Barack laughs.

"How about vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce on it?" Skitz laughs.

"You two. Is this a good time for class or are you doing more important things?" The teacher was irritated that the students seemed to have other plans for her class.

"Um, sorry." Skitz and Barack remain quiet for the rest of the class. After class Skitz goes with Barack to lunch to redo what she had done already. Returns made some things easier but it did get annoying repeating the same actions and words sometimes. As she sits with him in lunch she decides not to tell the others Barack was related to Ms. Delmas. She didn't hold it against him but the others might.

**A/N Ok, Skitz finally has a love interest. I've been debating with Skitz for awhile. Her and Sanne were close and she seemed to centered on getting Sanne and Krieger together. I had to get her away from that and from arguing with Mira over her brother. So I figured I'd introduce a new student. It didn't make sense she'd see a student she'd been going to school with and suddenly change her views or whatever about them. I made him a relative of Sissi so I could set up his intro into Kadic Academy. Well, thanks for reading and hope you review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Code Xana Episode 29: Class Reunion**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-28**

"Ok mom, see you tomorrow." Sanne hangs up her phone. "Wow, it's been twenty years since they graduated from Senior Kadic Academy." There was a twenty year class reunion coming up and her parents, along with the others, were coming. "Please don't let Xana attack the reunion, please don't attack the class reunion." Sanne leans back in her chair. She had been working on homework when Aelita called. "I wonder what they'll be doing before and after the reunion." She gets her phone out and calls Skitz. "Hey Skitz, my parents our coming out for the class reunion tomorrow. When are your parents coming?"

"I think they said they were coming tomorrow to. They wanted to get here a day or two early to hang out with your parents and Krieger's parents. I think Ark is going to disappear for a couple days."

"What, why?"

"Our parents want to meet Mira." Skitz laughs a little.

"What about Barack?" Sanne, as did the others, knew Skitz had a crush on Barack the new student from England. It had led to a truce between Sanne and Skitz but Sanne had to bring it up.

"What about Krieger?" Skitz's comeback gets Sanne to drop the subject.

"Just wanted to make sure our little truce was still up while our parents were here." Sanne laughs now. "I'm worried they will try to go to the Factory. What if they notice the old computer chair was broken?"

"Well, um, lock the elevator down so they can't go down."

"If I use a different code then my dad's they'll be even more suspicious. I'm going to get my computer chair out and hope maybe I can make it look like it just like broke off or something." Sanne sighs. "What are you doing later?"

"Um, Barack and I were uh, doing homework and stuff."

"Were? What now you're making out?"

"I'm not…" Skitz stops. Barack was right there and she was lucky he couldn't hear Sanne. "Maybe you and Krieger can work out some, or train. Grabbing at each other, getting all hot and sweaty, and…"

"Be quiet." Sanne was going to go to the gym later with Krieger once she finished her homework. "Well, before your brother disappears make sure you know where he's going incase you know who attacks."

"I'll be right on that." They hang up.

"Your parents are coming for the class reunion? Dang, that would make them," Barack counts it out on his fingers. "About thirty five, thirty six years old. And you're thirteen, dang, they must have gotten married quick and things."

"How old are your parents?"

"Thirty eight and thirty nine." He squint his eyes in concentration. "I think." Skitz and Barack laugh.

"Wow you're a good son you almost know your parents' age."

"So, after homework what stuff will we do?" Barack smiles.

"Um, well, want to go out and do something? I need to stretch my legs after sitting here working on this stupid Italian homework."

"I could use a walk to after we get down with this stupido Italiano." Barack laughs.

"I understood that." Skitz and Barack work on homework.

The next day the kids are taken to the airport by Samantha and Jim as they wait for their parents to arrive. "So who do you think gets here first?" Ark nudges Krieger in the side as they wait.

"Sanne's parents. They have the Jjet."

"Naw, I think yours since they don't have as far to fly. And Jeremie will wait awhile since he knows his Jjet could get him here in two hours."

"No way I agree with Krieger, Sanne's parents will get here first." Skitz leans over. "Twenty Euros says it's Sanne's parents get here first."

"Thirty its Krieger's." Ark and Skitz shake hands. Sanne is at the window watching the airplanes when she sees American Airlines Flight 127 land. She walks over to the others.

"Fifty your parents get here first." Sanne smiles sweetly at the twins.

"Fifty each or fifty split by us?"

"Fifty each, or are you unsure of your bets?" Sanne sticks her hands out so she can shake the hands of the twins to confirm the bet.

"I know Krieger's parents will get here first." Ark takes a hand.

"Nope it's going to be Sanne's parents first." Skitz takes a hand. Sanne shakes their hands and waits about twenty minutes before Odd and Sandra Della Robbia walk out of the exit.

"Thank you." Sanne collects the money. "Just so you know I saw the plane land while you two were arguing."

"That's cheating!"

"No it's smart betting." Sanne keeps the money laughing at the twins. "Come on don't be sore losers. You would have done the same."

"Just because I would have done the same doesn't mean, shut up." Ark smiles at Sanne to show he is kidding around. For these kids fifty Euros wasn't a lot of money. When your parents made millions off of work and investments what was fifty Euros? "Hi mom, hi dad." Ark and Skitz go over to their parents and hug them. "Long flight?"

"No the plane was normal sized." Odd rubs Ark on the head messing up his hair. "I see Krieger and Sanne, where's the lovely Mira?"

"Uh, she couldn't come." Ark did not want Mira to meet his parents. He liked his parents, they were awesome parents, but he was still a teenager and they were still adults. "You cost me fifty Euros."

"What? You know betting is a suckers sport."

"Who was it that bet on the Ohio State, Bowling Green Falcons game where the Buckeyes lost 78-3?" Ark refers to the biggest upset in BSC history. College football had gone to a playoff system in 2017 and in 2019 the Falcons had made it to the Championship game. All odds in Las Vegas and in not so legal betting parlors had Ohio over the Falcons yet the Falcons went out onto the field and stomped on the Buckeyes.

"Like I said it is a suckers sport." Odd and the others walk over to the other kids and Samantha and Jim. "Hi Jim how's things going working for Sissi?"

"She's an ok boss if you avoid her." Jim laughs and shakes Odd's hand then hugs Sandra. "As beautiful as ever. I'm glad to say your kids have been well behaved."

"You mean you haven't been able to catch them." They all laugh. "When are the others getting here?"

"I don't know. When they get here I guess. Ulrich and Yumi said their plane was supposed to land at four." Jim lifts his right arm and taps on his watch. "But it is already four thirty."

"Airports are as reliable as ever." Odd and the others go over and sit down waiting for the others.

About an hour later Ulrich and Yumi walk through the exit and see the others. They all talk. Ulrich and Yumi hug Krieger, and give him an early issue of Marital Arts Monthly. When Krieger finishes it he gives it to Sanne who digs into it. "Sanne you know Jeremie doesn't want you to do martial arts." Samantha pulls the magazine out of Sanne's hands.

"But, if you don't tell them they won't know." Samantha points a finger and Sanne looks to see her parents. "Thanks grandma." Aelita and Jeremie walk over and the Lyoko Warrior Reunion is complete. They don't know that the kids know this was more then a Class Reunion. They don't know the evil they fought and defeated was loose once again. Right now they are happy to see each other again, all together, going to the Hermitage where so much had happened in their past.

At the Hermitage the group is eating dinner with the kids. "Thanks Samantha this all looks so good." Odd spears a meatball with a fork.

"It's been over a year since we all got together I wanted to have something special." Samantha, the original Sanne, sets out another pot of meatballs and gravy while getting glasses out. "Wine anyone?"

"Don't touch the stuff you know that. I'll get the milk." Ulrich gets out of his chair and goes to the refrigerator.

"You're a guest let me get it." Ulrich waves Samantha away as he gets a half gallon bottle of white milk out and pours two glasses. One for him and one for Yumi.

"So what are you guys doing before the reunion?" Sanne is getting a glass of soda and decides to see what the plans of the parents were.

"Probably go into town for awhile. It's been awhile since we last came here." Aelita takes a glass of wine from her mother. "So honey how has school been?"

"It's been like a vacation for me. The classes here are a lot easier then all of the tutors dad hired for me. But there is twice the homework."

"As long as you get the education you need to take over when I retire."

"Dad I said I want to make a cartoon show of all your stories."

"You can do that in between meetings. Maybe make an animation branch of J INC." Jeremie pronounces the company as one word. It sounds like Jink to the others.

"You mean S INC." Sanne smiles as she says it as one word. It sounds like Sink to the others. "But dad how can I be as good as you at making new things? Unless I figure out how to duplicate the Scanners healing powers like you always talked about. Hmmm, make the Jesus Miracle Healer 3000. You know, name a fake thing after a fake person." The parents laugh.

"Did we ever tell you about the time Xana…" Sanne stops her dad.

"Yes dad we've heard everyone of your ridiculous stories." And ridiculous they were. They had been edited to a point they barely resembled what the logs had. Krieger nudges Sanne in the side and motions her to follow himr. The two walk away so the parents can't hear them.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to act like I normally do and making fun of the "stories" is what I normally do. If I acted differently my mom and dad might wonder why. Well, my mom might wonder why, my dad was usually busy with work or inventing something else to spend much time with me." Jeremie tried but as a man running a company what little time he could get away from the office was usually spent on sleep. He had been able to make more time for himself as his business grew and became almost self sustaining but now Sanne was far away from Russia.

"Yeah but what if they weren't thinking about going to the Factory but now that you've talked about it they will?"

"Yeah well being stuck between a rock and a hard place sucks for a reason." While the two whisper to each other the parents watch. Odd looks over to Ark as the two teens remind him of something.

"So Ark when can we meet Mira?"

"As soon as Antarctica freezes over again." Global warming wrecked havoc on Antarctica. Mass extinction had been prevented by creating a new Antarctica on the Moon's natural wild life preserve.

"Come on Ark you missed my birthday for her I want to know why." Sandra smiles showing she wasn't angry about it. She wasn't going to blame Ark for not being there for the video call when she didn't want to be there altogether. Getting old was embarrassing for her.

"I was helping her with her homework."

"Yes, I remember all the times your Father helped me with my homework." The parents laugh as Ark blushes.

"He really was probably. She went to a public school before going to Kadic Academy. She needs all the help she can get." Skitz smirks as she glances over at Ark.

"Oh so you're dropping grades are because you're helping someone else with their homework when you should be doing yours?" Skitz drops her spoon.

"But, Ark, I told you not to waste your time on that public school retard. If your average drops below a B…" Skitz did not want to lose her brother just because he was to busy helping Mira with her homework to do his own.

"I know and it hasn't."

"Yet, Ark, it's nice that you're helping her but you know the rules."

"The one about not waking you up if we're sneaking in after midnight?" Ark's joke falls flat. "I know, B average or I'm back home getting home schooled." Ark mumbles something else under his breath.

"What was that young man?" Sandra leans over to give Ark a stare she knew would get the truth out of him.

"I, I called you hypocrites. You barely got a C average and dad, well; D didn't stand for Dazzling Work back then did it?"

"Yes but our parents didn't spend money on private tutors and the best learning programs. We expect more of you because we've given you more." Ark sighs and gives up. He loved his parents and they were great parents but sometimes they had to act like all parents do and put their foot down on an issue.

"Ok fine, I'll make sure to get my homework done first so I'm not doing it at three o'clock in the morning." Things settle down between the Della Robbia family but the Stern and Belpois family are watching their kids. Krieger and Sanne were still over in the next room whispering about something.

"Ulrich I know we're good friends but I don't know if I'd want to be related to you by marriage." Ulrich and Yumi laugh.

"I see I'm good enough to save your life but not good enough to be a relative?" The table laughs. The laughing gets the attention of the two teens that see the parents watching them.

"Oh man this looks bad." Sanne glances back over at the table. "I have an idea." Sanne tells Krieger her plan then they walk back to the table. "Um, dad, while you're here, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes dear?"

"Um, well, I wanted to, you know. Learn martial arts and Krieger said…" Jeremie slams his hand down on the table stopping Sanne.

"No, it is too dangerous. If you were to get hurt it would distract you from your studies."

"Jeremie she's a genius I doubt anything could hurt her studies. Besides my parents trained all the time at her age and never got hurt. Besides I wouldn't mind a training partner. It would be better then having her watch me train complaining about how you won't let her learn martial arts." Krieger tries to sound as authortive as possible.

"No, and any more talk during this wonderful meal at this table will not be allowed."

"Daddy you're to overprotective of me what are you going to do when I turn eighteen and can make decisions for myself?"

"No more talk about it is allowed." Jeremie gets a forkful of food and puts it in his mouth to show he was done.

"Jeremie I'm sure if she wanted to learn it would be ok. I don't think Krieger would let her get hurt. Martial arts could help her focus on something besides school work. You had your robots she could have that." Aelita waited for Jeremie to have his mouth full to say anything. Jeremie chews his food then swallows it.

"My robots had a future. NASA uses my new ones to explore Mercury, Venus, and have sent one to study Pluto. Martial arts have no future." Ulrich and Yumi both make noises. "I mean, for her."

"Neither did our band we tried to set up but we had fun and did it anyways."

"You did, I was busy with you know what."

"Jeremie I don't see any problem with her doing martial arts. I think it's nice she asked us for permission instead of doing it behind our backs." Aelita's words make Sanne feel bad. Her mother was sticking up for her and Sanne had lied. "If she gets bored after doing homework I think training in martial arts would be a good way to release her energy in a much better way then others."

"Fine, but if she gets hurt I won't let her slack off from her studies." The dinner continues with no more arguments.

The next day while the kids are in class the adults decide to take a little road trip. "It's been so long since we went there I can barely remember what it looked like." Aelita is in a car with Jeremie, Samantha, and Jim. Ulrich and the others are in another car driving to the Factory.

"We've been keeping an eye on it." Samantha looks out the window at the passing buildings. "No activity, he's been locked up." Samantha tries to ignore her memories of the sensations she'd been getting. There were multiple times she thought Xana was back the feelings were so strong but Xana never attacked. They get up to the bridge leading to the Factory and park the cars.

"Not now, he can't be attacking." Sanne in science class pulls her Jpocket out. "Mountain Sector, crap." Sanne goes to nudge Krieger when her Jpocket stops beeping. She looks at it and finds the Super Scan was off. "He's to slow, lets see, load, and…" She goes to bring the Super Scan back up when she finds she can't make contact with the Super Computer. "What's going on?"

Back at the Factory the original Lyoko Warriors were in the Super Computer Room. "There it is, in all its glory." Jeremie runs a hand over the Super Computer. "As cold as it always was. How Franz kept it cold as it ran I still haven't figured it out."

"Could we turn it on?" Jeremie and the others turn to Samantha. "To use the Scanners. Who knows, if Jeremie had used them before maybe he wouldn't have had his appendix burst."

"The Scanners aren't a toy Sanne." Jeremie calls Samantha by her real name.

"And neither is a disease or cancer you don't know you have." Samantha sighs. "Maybe they could fix the hot flashes I've been having." The group laughs. "Yumi don't laugh you're almost thirty seven years old another couple of decades you'll be dealing with them to." Samantha smiles and laughs.

Back at Kadic Academy Sanne is panicking. It is as if Lyoko was destroyed! She taps her foot as she waits for the bell to ring. There was three minutes left to class so no reason to try and get out early. The others already knew and were waiting for the bell to ring also. She waits, and waits. The seconds seem like hours as they watches the clock. When the bell rings Sanne and the others run out of the room.

"Ok leave me behind." Barack grabs his books and goes to the lunch room wondering what was going on.

"It was nice going back but I'll feel better when we're far away from that place." Aelita is in the backseat of the car. She was having memories, both good and bad, flood her memory. Meeting Jeremie for the first time, going to Earth, finding out Xana was her mother, losing William. These memories hit the others just as hard. The Super Computer and Lyoko had brought them all together but in the process had nearly killed them multiple times. It had killed Aelita until her mother brought her back.

The new Lyoko Warriors climb out of the sewer and run to the Factory. They jump and swing down to the Factory floor below and run over to the elevator. Sanne pushes the button and the doors open but when she pushes the button to go down the elevator doesn't respond. "What is this?" She pushes the button again and still nothing. "If they came here they would have unlocked then locked the elevator." Sanne thinks and thinks but can't remember what the code was.

"Sanne why isn't the elevator moving?"

"They locked the elevator down."

"They? Wait, you mean our parents?" Sanne nods. "Uh, then, maybe they turned the Super Computer off."

"If they had found it on they probably would have called us to find and punish us." Sanne gets her Jpocket out. "I'm glad I decided to keep the code on here." Sanne gets the code and unlocks the elevator. They take the elevator down to the Super Computer Room and find the Super Computer is off. "But, they had to at least think it was us." Sanne turns the Super Computer back on.

"Does that mean everything's fine?" Sanne nods. Mira looks over to the elevator. "Are we going to Lyoko? You said there was a Tower activated."

"Let me check." Sanne looks at her Jpocket and sees the Super Scan won't turn back on. "I have to start it back up from the control panel." Sanne and the others take the elevator up to the Control Room. Sanne goes over to the control panel. "I didn't bring my computer chair." She has to stand as she restarts the Super Scan and goes through information to make sure nothing was damaged. As she goes through something comes out of the monitor, Xana!

"You fools they almost found me!" Xana uses his energy to create a shield around him and pushes Sanne away. "If I had not reacted in time they would have found the Super Computer was on!"

"Wait, you, you activated a Tower to turn the Super Computer off?" Xana nods. "But, that means you don't want them to know you're back." Xana blasts Sanne with an energy bolt.

"Hey!" Krieger leaps at Xana but hits the energy shield. "Chicken, coward, attacking a woman then hiding behind that shield."

"Coward? Fine." The shield is dropped. "Now are you willing to attack me? Or will you not as now I can and will fight back?" Krieger answers with a flying kick. Xana knocks him away when there is a beeping noise, the Super Scan found the Tower.

"Sanne, get the others to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower." Krieger attacks Xana again but Xana merely waves a hand to knock Krieger away.

"I, we can't, ow." Sanne was hurt by the energy blast Xana hit her with.

"I'll do it." Mira goes over to the control panel. "Um, Mountain Sector. Guys get to the Scanners!" Ark and Skitz pick Sanne up and carry her to the elevator. They take it down to the Scanner Room and get in the Scanners. "Ok, come on, hurry up, send them!" Mira watches as her friends are sent to Lyoko. "Ok, me and Krieger…"

"No, go, I'll deal with Xana." Krieger wipes blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. He spits a tooth out at Xana. "That's the best you got? My dad hits me harder when we're training."

"I'm toying with you like a cat toys with a mouse."

"What?" Mice were animals no longer found on most of Earth. The Tom and Jerry days were long gone and Krieger does not get what Xana said.

"Krieger are you sure?" Mira is worried about Krieger.

"Yes, just get to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower." Mira starts up the auto transfer and takes the ladder down to the Scanner Room. She gets in the Scanner moments before the Scanner doors close. "So Xana this is just like the first time."

"Except this time you will die!" Xana and Krieger fight as the rest run to the Tower as Mira did not send the vehicles.

Samantha and the others are at the Hermitage when Samantha gets a strange feeling. "Xana…" She puts a hand over her heart. "No, it's not Xana. It can't be, I just saw the Super Computer, and it's off." Her mutterings are heard by her husband.

"Samantha are you ok?" She nods then shakes her head.

"I don't know. I just had the feeling that Xana was nearby."

"Probably going back to the Factory. I know I have a lot of memories coming back that have me feeling like Xana is still around." Jim puts a hand on her shoulder and leans down to kiss her on the lips. "Feel better?"

"A little. I don't know if I should have gone with you to the Factory."

"It wouldn't be right without you. You were a Lyoko Warrior."

"So was the girl whose name I've taken. Jim, I, I want to stop talking about it." Samantha closes her eyes and sighs.

"Ok Samantha." Jim leans close to her ear. "You'll always be Sanne to us. The mother of Aelita and my most wonderful woman."

"Thank you Jim." Samantha kisses Jim. "I knew I married you for a reason." They laugh.

Back at the Factory Xana shows he wasn't kidding about toying with Krieger. "I want you to dance!" Xana forms energy around Krieger's legs and make him "dance". "To think you thought you had a chance to defeat me." Krieger's legs bend back at the knees shattering both knees.

:"Aaaa!" Krieger screams in pain as his legs are broken more.

"Krieger!" Sanne hears his screams. He was nowhere near the headset yet they were loud enough for the Lyoko Warriors to hear. "I don't care if this is a trap he's hurting Krieger!" The Lyoko Warriors had made it to the Tower but there were no monsters guarding it.

"Sanne you can't if we lose you…" Sanne pushes Ark out of the way.

"My mom and grandmother are here they can deactivate the Tower." Sanne runs into the activated Tower.

"Goodbye Krieger." Xana has broken all but six bones, the bones that made it so he could hear, as the Tower is deactivated. "I've had fun. When I activated the Tower to turn the Super Computer off I had time to think of what I would do once they others left. I think this was a good use of that power." Xana breaks apart into a black mist and enters back into the Super Computer.

"Krieger!" Sanne runs over to a broken bloodied Krieger. "He's still breathing. If we get him into a Scanner we can heal him."

"Whoa, he feels like, I can't think of anything." Ark tried to pick Krieger up but find it is hard to get a hold on him. His bones were broken in multiple places making it hard to get a grasp on his arms or legs.

"Um, drag him over to the elevator instead of carrying him." Mira's idea works and soon Krieger is in the middle Scanner. The doors close around him and when they open he falls out healed.

"Ouch." Krieger had passed out from the pain earlier and had no recollection of what Xana said or how he got to the Scanners. "You guys did it, good."

"It was easy he didn't send any monsters."

"Heh, he was so busy making me dance he forgot to send monsters." Krieger says it seriously but the others think it as a joke.

"We have to get out of here. What if our parents decide to take another trip back here?" Sanne climbs down the ladder instead of waiting for the elevator to go up then take it back down to the Scanner Room where everyone else was.

"Ok, sure, don't feel like sticking around here anyways." Skitz goes over to the elevator and waits for the others to get on.

"Miss Barack already?" Mira's joke hits Skitz hard.

"Shut up! It has nothing, go away." Everyone laughs.

Four days later after the Class Reunion Aelita is in the dorm room of her daughter. Aelita and the others would be going home the next morning and the kids had class then. Jeremie already said goodbye to his daughter and Aelita wanted to talk to Sanne alone. "So Sanne how long has it been?"

"How long has what been?" Sanne is nervous, did her mother know that Xana was back and was asking how long he had been back.

"Have you and Krieger been dating?"

"Um, we aren't, he's just a friend. Mom, I wanted to tell you something before you left." Sanne tries to take the conversation away from Krieger. "When I asked if I could, um, learn martial arts I, I lied to you. I've been learning Pencak Silat with Krieger and working out in the exercise room." The look on Sanne's face would get tears from a stone. "I felt so bad because at the dinner you said it was a good thing I asked first."

"Sanne dear I figured you were." Aelita leans forward and squeezes Sanne's arm. "Working on homework doesn't build that." Aelita laughs a little. "But you don't have to lie to me about you and Krieger."

"I'm not he's just a friend."

"Really? The way he was looking at you, it reminded me of how Ulrich looked at Yumi."

"I, I know he likes me, as more then friends. But I'm not ready for something like that." Sanne waits to hear the usual response she gets from Skitz, _you're the same age_ but Aelita surprises her.

"Ok dear." Aelita puts a hand on her shoulder and kisses her on the forehead. "But don't let studying be your whole life. When I was your age I had a hobby I really liked."

"Being with dad?"

"No, I, I use to do some mixing. I fixed a mixing board and they let me try it out." Aelita remembers being at the dance and playing for everyone, she loved it.

"Oh, well, I like training with Krieger. Its nice being more then a string bean for once." Sanne flexes her arms and a tiny bit of muscle can be seen.

"Ok Sanne, have fun with that, with Krieger." The way Aelita says the last part gets to Sanne.

"Mom we're just friends."

"You told me that Sanne. He's a nice boy and I'm sure he likes helping you learn Pencak Silat but try not to lead him on ok? He might think differently then you."

"He knows how I feel, I told him, he's ok with that." Sanne remembers the time Krieger tried to kiss her after he had her pinned. "I love you mom, it was nice seeing you."

"It was great seeing you dear. I miss not having you around all the time." Sanne and Aelita stand up and hug. "I love you Sanne." Aelita leaves the dorm room and goes back to the Hermitage. Sanne lies back on her bed.

"I can't believe Xana left them alone. He said he didn't want to be found by them. Does that mean we should tell them?" Sanne gets off her bed and looks out the window. She sees Ark and Mira with Odd and Sandra. Ark had been dodging his parents on the Mira issue but they weren't leaving without meeting her. "No, they have their own lives now. We let Xana lose, we will beat him. We will make a world without danger."

**A/N Ok, absolutely no Lyoko action. This was more of a filler episode and an episode to bring back former characters. I hope the talk and action between the members of Old Lyoko and New Lyoko make up for lack of action on Lyoko.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Code Xana Episode 30: Itsy Bitsy Spider**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-29**

Ark, Skitz, and Mira are in Skitz's dorm room. Skitz and Ark were having practice and Skitz was getting annoyed by Mira. "Mira, I don't hang around when it's your time why do you bother us when it's my time?"

"I'm such a piece a piece of meat." Ark laughs but the two girls don't.

"What? Ark said I could listen to you guys. You sound good, I liked the last song."

"I don't care I don't want you in my room."

"Fine." Mira stands up and walks over to Sanne's bed. "Now I'm on Sanne's side of the room." Mira sticks her tongue out at Skitz.

"Mira, maybe you could leave. I like having an audience but I guess Skitz doesn't." Ark is trying to keep the two girls in his life from fighting but it doesn't work.

"Why the hell does she worry about these band practices? You guys are good as it is and since we have a little something that pretty much stops you from getting gigs anywhere you don't need to practice so much."

"A little thing? Xana is definitely not a little thing."

"Don't get mad at me I'm not the one who released him." Mira puts her hands up when Skitz throws a drumstick at her.

"Out!" Mira gets off of Sanne's bed and leaves the room. She stops when she is outside the door for Ark but he doesn't go. He agrees that Mira went a little too far with the last comment. Mira closes the door then walks down the hallway. "I can't believe you like her."

"Hey she's fun, smart, and when you're not around she doesn't act like that." Ark tries to defend Mira but Skitz was put into a foul mood.

"Oh so it's my fault? I try to keep you from getting sent home because all you do is help the public school retard instead of doing your own work. I have to do all the work with trying to make new songs and get you away from her and yet you defend her. Leave." Skitz points to the door.

"But sis I…" Skitz raises her other arm with the other drumstick as a threat. "Ok, sorry." Ark grabs his keyboard and leaves the room.

"I can't believe he'd defend her after what she said." Skitz gets up and gets the drum stick she threw at Mira. She puts her practice pad and drumsticks away before calling Barack. "Hey, band practice was cut short want to go do something?"

"Sure, I heard the Arcade got the newest version of Castle Siege."

"Ok, sure, sounds like fun." Skitz and Barack hang up. "Going to a virtual world, should have asked if he wanted to do something else. Hacking up knights should be a good release for this." Skitz leaves her dorm room.

A minute later Sanne goes to her dorm room to get gym clothes when she finds the room empty. "Hmmm, I thought they were doing band practice." She shrugs her shoulders and finds her bag with her gym clothes in it. When she reaches for the bag she sees something and pulls her hand away. "Ew, a spider." She flicks it with a finger and grabs her gym clothes.

When Sanne gets to the gym she sees Krieger already on a wrestling mat stretching. "Wow that looks like it hurts." Krieger is able to stretch far enough to touch his forehead to the mat with his leg stretched out.

"No more then it hurts you to sit down in front of the control panel of the Super Computer." Sanne had spent almost the entire week at the Factory when she wasn't at school. Krieger stands up. "If you don't work out regularly your muscles will start to hurt and go away." Sanne rubs her arms.

"Is that what this is?" Krieger nods. "Ok Master, Sensei, teach me." Krieger does a palm thrust at Sanne's head. She sees it coming and leans backwards. Krieger misses and becomes unbalanced. He stumbles into Sanne and they fall onto the mat.

"Good reflexes." Krieger gets up then helps Sanne up. "But not good enough." While Sanne's hand is still in his he moves and flips her over his shoulder. He tries to let go of her hand but she doesn't let go. Instead Sanne pulls on Krieger's arm and pulls him to the mat next to her.

"Say that again." Sanne may not be as good as Krieger but she had been learning and was getting better.

"Wait." Krieger reaches over to her and Sanne gets the wrong idea and punches Krieger. "Ow, no, you got a spider on your arm." Krieger rubs his chest where Sanne punched him. "You haven't lost a step spending all that time in front of the monitor." Krieger reaches over and grabs the spider by a leg and pulls it off. He walks over to the gym door and lets the spider go.

"Did you really need to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Let the spider go? I usually just squish them or flick them away."

"Hey spiders eat mosquitoes and other insects no reason to kill them." But how wrong Krieger was would soon be found out.

The spider Krieger released into the outdoors walks across the ground. When it walks under a light post a black mist comes out and attacks the spider. The spider grows and grows until it is a meter long from fang to silk maker. The black mist moves across the Kadic Academy campus and attacks another spider and then another. The spiders follow the black mist at it creates more and more giant spiders.

"Ok, nice try, now try to block this." Krieger and Sanne continue sparring when a window shatters. Krieger and Sanne look over and see several gigantic spiders crawling through the broken gym window. "How much you want to bet this is Xana?"

"Let me check." Sanne runs across the room and grabs her bag. Before she opens it she can hear the beeping.

"Check? Sanne there are monster spiders invading the gym I think we know if Xana is attacking or not." Krieger runs over to Sanne as more spiders come in.

"Forest Sector." Sanne reaches in her bag and gets her Jcell out. "I also had to get my phone to call the others."

"Oh, ok, but we need to make a break for it." The giant spiders blocked off the main entrance to the gym but Krieger knew another way out. "Follow me." Krieger runs into the exercise room and Sanne follows. He closes the doors and locks them.

"This isn't exactly a way to escape is it?"

"Yes it is." Krieger goes over to a window and pushes a weight bench closer to it. He stands on the weight bench and is barely able to reach the lever to open window. "Come on Sanne." Sanne goes over and gets on the weight bench next to Krieger. The exercise door cracks when a spider slams against it. "Hurry." Krieger cups his hands together to make a place for Sanne to stand on. He lifts her up to the window but as she starts to go through she gets stuck.

"I'm caught on something!" Her waistband of the gym pants she wore had been caught on the turn lever used to open the window. She struggles but can't get loose. The exercise room door cracks and splinters as the spiders slam against it to get their prey.

"Sorry Sanne." Krieger reaches up and pushes Sanne hard not knowing how she was stuck. When she falls forward her pants are pulled off before she hits the ground. Soon after Krieger launches himself through the window, flips forward and lands on his feet. "Ok now we have to…" He sees Sanne. "Um, I," He turns away as he blushes.

"It's not like you don't see more when I'm in a bathing suit." Sanne stands up slowly after the landing. She had the wind knocked out of her but she had to get to the Factory. "Sewer entrance in the woods is probably the safest bet." Sanne reaches down to her side. "Damn it my phone was in the pocket." She looks up at her pants, they were too high up for her or Krieger to reach alone and she doubts if Krieger would give her another lift. His face was bright red and this made Sanne think about how she looked making her blush to. Standing around in white panties and a gym shirt wasn't a good thing. "Once I'm on Lyoko it won't matter what I'm wearing." Sanne starts to run for the woods when a spider leaps out of the window and lands in front of her. She kicks at it but it is too agile and dodges the kick.

"Leave her alone!" Krieger runs over and jumps on top of the spider. The weight is too much for the spider and its legs collapse. "Sanne get to the Factory I'll deal with these guys.

"But, if, it is too dangerous."

"This is a wolf spider, the venom isn't dangerous to humans so even if it does bite me I'll handle it."

"They aren't dangerous when they're small what if it bites you and it puts in a freaking gallon of poison in you?"

"Just run for the Factory, if I can get away I will. But you need to go and call the others using the Super Computer." Krieger gets off the spider and finds it can't stand back up as the legs were broken from trying to hold up to much weight. "Now!" Several more spiders crawl out of the window that Sanne and Krieger had escaped through. Sanne turns and runs hoping Krieger will be ok. He was a friend, as were the others, who might be in just as bad a situation.

"Ark, Ark, please open the door." Mira is outside the dorm room of Ark and Krieger. She knew Ark was mad at her for what she said and she wanted to apologize but he refused to open his door. "Ark please, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it I don't know why I did I just, I'm sorry." She puts a hand on the doorknob and turns it.

"Stay out!" Ark saw Mira was opening the door. "What you said was wrong, I know you and my sister don't get along but you can't be going around saying things like that to her or me or the others. We know we messed up when we let Xana out!" Mira continues to open the door ignoring Ark's orders not to.

"I know that's why I want to apologize to you face to face." Mira closes the door behind her. "And your sister when it's safe for me to get near her." Ark has his back turned on Mira. What she said, about releasing Xana, he was angry at her to.

"What makes you think it's safe to get near me?" Ark turns around.

"Aaaa!" Mira sees that Ark had a strange wound on his arm. The wound seemed to allow something to go into Ark's body. The front of his shirt was ripped open and she sees a strange looking mark on his chest. "Ark, what, what happened to you?" Mira backs away into the door. The mark on his chest pulses and gets larger.

"Answer me, what makes you think it's safe to get near me?" Ark lunges at Mira attacking her with his fists. She tries to fight him off when she sees the mark on his chest pulse again and reveal itself as the Eye of Xana.

"Stop it!" She pushes Ark off of her. "You're possessed by Xana, fight it, fight him!" Ark grabs a book and throws it at Mira. She puts her arms up and blocks the book. She then reaches for the door handle and finds the door is locked. "No, no, Ark, stop it!" Ark attacks her with such force they break through the door into the hallway.

Sanne gets to the Factory and calls Skitz. "Yes, giant spiders, get here now, I can't get a hold of Mira or Ark."

"Ok, I'm coming." Skitz and Sanne hang up. Skitz turns to Barack. "Um, sorry, I have to go. I'll give you my half now."

"Don't worry about it." Barack and Skitz are at a fast food place. "Can I come with you?" Skitz shakes her head. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you, sorry." Skitz gets up and leaves the fast food place.

"Mysterious, good looking, I really should ask her out on a real date." Barack watches Skitz leave and sees her run once she gets out.

Sanne calls Mira and Ark again and Mira finally answers. "Where have you been? I called you three times already."

"Xana, he, he got Ark."

"What?" Sanne interprets "Xana got Ark" as in killed. "No, but, no."

"I don't know how but he possessed Ark." Sanne breaths a sigh of relief.

"Just get to the Factory."

"But what about Ark? He had this really nasty wound on his arm then he attacked me!" Mira had used a woman's best move against a guy on Ark to get away but knew he would be after her again when he recovered.

"A wound? Like a bite mark?"

"I, I guess, it could be."

"I have to let you go, bye." Sanne hangs up on Mira and calls Krieger when she remembers he didn't have his phone on him. "No, if he, if a spider bites him he'll be possessed." Sanne debates whether to go and get Krieger or wait for Skitz and Mira. She decides not to leave the Factory since she was still missing her pants and was only in her gym shirt and panties. It would be to embarrassing if someone saw her that wasn't one of the group.

"Ow, man that hurt." Krieger pulls his arm away from a spider after being bit. "It burns, gah, man, what the." Krieger sees something move up his arm under his skin. "Aaaa!" He falls to the ground and feels something explode inside of him. "Sanne, get Sanne to Lyoko, Schipizoa." Krieger stands up and walks into the woods. The spiders scatter looking for the remaining Lyoko Warriors.

Sanne hears the alarm go off and looks through the camera. Skitz and Mira have made it to the Factory and appear to be fighting. "Can't those two let it rest for even one moment?" They get in the elevator and take it down to the Control Room. "Guys we have to hurry I think Ark and Krieger have already been possessed."

"Whoa, you're hair is naturally pink?" Sanne gives a weird look at Mira then looks down. A pink outline can be seen through her underwear. "Shut up, I lost my pants getting away from the spiders."

"What spiders?" Neither Skitz nor Mira saw any spiders.

"The ones that bit Ark and by now got Krieger." Before Sanne sets up the auto transfer the alarm goes off. Sanne looks through the security cameras and sees Krieger. "He made it, wait, I'll send you guys then I'll send myself." The elevator goes up then back down to the Control Room. Sanne sits down in her computer chair to keep Ulrich from seeing anything more then what he already had.

"Krieger!" Skitz goes over to him. His arm is bleeding and a bright green ooze drips from the wound. "That looks bad Krieger."

"It is, we, we need to get Sanne to Lyoko so she can deactivate the Tower." Krieger struggles to remain standing as the poison courses through his veins.

"Ok, guys, go down to the Scanners and I'll send you." Skitz and Mira help Krieger back into the elevator. It moves down to the Scanner Room and the two girls try to help Krieger into the middle Scanner. As they get to the middle Scanner Krieger gets a new strength and pushes them away.

"Krieger what are you doing?"

"Sanne will go to Lyoko alone!" Krieger lunges and attacks Skitz.

"Stop it, get off of her!" Mira tries to help get Krieger off of Skitz but Krieger is to strong. Sanne sees what is going on through the security cameras. She puts the headset on.

"Mira, just, get in the Scanner I can't go there alone!" Mira listens to Sanne and gets in a Scanner. Sanne sends Mira to Lyoko. She then sends the Overbike and Overboard then prepares the auto transfer for her and Skitz. She takes the ladder down and does a running kick at Krieger. He falls backwards into the middle Scanner. "Oh crap not what I wanted." The doors close on two Scanners. "I was too late." She had taken to long to get in the Scanners. She leans down next to Skitz. "Are you ok?" Skitz has some bruises forming and a black eye but appeared to be ok.

"Ouch." Skitz stands up and rubs her forehead. "How, where is he?" Skitz looks around. "And get yourself some pants." Sanne pushes Skitz lightly.

"He's on Lyoko, I think. I was going to get you to Lyoko but he went in the Scanner instead. I have no idea what happened to him."

"Ok, well, ouch." Skitz stands up and rubs her shoulder. "Man that hurts."

"I'll go back up and start the transfer again. I, I don't know what to do with you since Krieger took your place."

"I can send you. Just get in a Scanner and I'll transfer you." Sanne nods and gets in the Scanner on the right as Skitz takes the elevator up. Soon the doors close and Sanne lands on Lyoko to a disturbing sight.

"Help me!" Mira was fighting with a possessed deformed Krieger. The Super Computer had become confused when Krieger was transferred to Lyoko. He had his Knight like armor but it was in the colors of Skitz's outfit. He had no weapons, either his or Skitz's, but didn't need them. His possession by Xana through the spider bite wasn't like a true possession like the old days but his fighting skill was more then enough to handle both Mira and Sanne at the same time in hand to hand combat. But Sanne on Lyoko wasn't about close combat.

"I'm sorry Krieger." Sanne fires an energy beam and hits Krieger but he isn't destroyed. He turns towards Sanne but doesn't attack her. "Chicken to fight me?"

"No, can't destroy you, must remain on Lyoko for Schipizoa." Krieger turns back to Mira only to be attacked by Mira who took the chance to get her Kodachis out. She strikes Krieger and is able to deal enough damage to send Krieger back.

"That might not have been the best thing." Sanne looks up. "Skitz, Krieger is back on Earth so be careful!"

"I have more then Krieger to worry about." Skitz had heard the alarm go off and looks through the security cameras to see her brother climbing down the rope upside down like a spider down a thread of spider silk. "Please, hurry, I can't fight both of them." Skitz takes the headset off and starts to run to the elevator when Krieger jumps from the ladder. Skitz instinctively kicks out at Krieger and gets him in the face. She runs over to the elevator and pushes the button to close the doors. She feels the elevator shake when Krieger throws himself at the doors. Skitz thinks she is safe when she hears something land on top of the elevator. She sees the grate get ripped off and Ark sticks his head in. "Ark, I'm your sister, you can't do this." Ark smiles and a green ooze drips out of his mouth. When it hits the floor it burns through. "Ark, please, stop this." Skitz hits the button for the elevator to move up. Ark jumps down into the elevator.

"Sanne is on Lyoko our mission is over." Ark starts to make strange noises and his head pulls back as something crawls out of his stomach and through his mouth. Dozens of spiders about six centimeters long crawl out as the elevator stops and the door opens. Skitz runs out of the elevator as the spiders start to crawl after her.

On Lyoko Mira was having fun on the Overboard as Sanne controlled the Overbike. "Sanne, Ark told me the Overbike can fly why don't you just fly instead of following the paths?"

"I don't know how to make it fly that's why. What were you and Skitz fighting about when you got here?"

"Um, you know, the usual." Mira tried to apologize to Skitz for what she said but Skitz was having none of it. "So, why really were you missing your pants? Did you finally admit to Krieger…" Sanne fires an energy beam at Mira to shut her up. "I was kidding I believe you about the whole getting caught on something as you climbed out a window." Sanne stares as Mira laughs. "If you don't do a return we should probably go to the dorm room and get you some pants so you don't have to go back like that."

"I was already thinking about that and we'll probably have to do a return. Those spiders, if they got Krieger and Ark they might get someone else and hurt them." Sanne revs the engine of the Overbike and goes as fast as she can as Mira tries to keep up on the Overboard.

Skitz is running through the sewers with dozens of spiders following after her. On her skateboard she is able to move a lot faster then the spiders but when she gets to the end of the passage and climbs out of the sewer she finds an old threat waiting for her.

"They left the host to early. I on the other hand knew to wait." Krieger was still possessed by the spiders and around him were some giant spiders. Krieger takes a step towards Skitz. His skin was deathly white, his eyes were pure black, and a vein pops out of his head and shows his blood is running black. He takes another step towards Skitz. "Get her, make her one of us." Several of the large spiders jump at Skitz who tries to fight them off but there are too many. One bites her on the leg and soon she is possessed by the spiders. They head back to the Factory ready to follow Xana's orders.

Back on Lyoko Mira and Sanne see the activated Tower and the monsters guarding it. "Sanne all we need to do is get you in the Tower. If I distract them maybe you can drive by them and get in."

"I don't think Xana will make it that easy." Sanne and Mira drive towards the Tower when Mira devirtualizes! "Damn they must have gotten to the control panel." Sanne was alone on Lyoko like Xana wanted.

On Earth in the Factory Mira is cornered in the Scanner Room by Skitz and Krieger. "Guys, you don't want to do this, you're my friend."

"Friend, no, enemy. Xana's enemy, Xana gave us power, gave us orders to keep this power we must stop you." The two attack Mira hitting her, biting her, making sure she wouldn't be able to get back to the control panel to send herself to Lyoko.

On Lyoko Sanne fires energy beams and Scattershots but the monsters dodge and fire lasers of their own. When the Overbike is hit Sanne falls to the ground and almost falls over the edge. She climbs up and finds herself surrounded by Tarantulas and Assassins. They split up and the Schipizoa flies towards Sanne. "Stop right there or I'll kill myself." Sanne steps backwards to the edge. "I'd rather die then be your host Xana."

"Try it." Sanne turns around and sees Dante floating behind her. She tries to fire an energy beam at him but he strikes her before she can. Dante grabs Sanne by the arms. "Mine, I do not need the Schipzoa to posses you." Xana leans down to kiss Sanne to transfer himself into Sanne. Sanne struggles against him and keeps him from kissing her. "Very well." Xana throws Sanne in front of the Schipizoa. "Take her, posses her, make her mine." The Schipizoa wraps its arms around Sanne and tries to begin the process when Sanne breaks the hold! She fires a massive beam of energy hitting the Schipizoa. It retreats as Sanne fires more massive beams of energy at the monsters. She turns around and sees Xana floating over Digital Sea.

"Xana, you will never have this." Pink wings come out of her back and she takes off into the air. "I will get Dante from you and you will lose!" Sanne sends a bolt of energy at Xana.

"That's the power I want!" Xana flies up to Sanne and attacks her. Sanne and Xana fight in the air. "My Angel, you will be mine!" Xana tries to shove a fist into the chest of Sanne but her power blocks the punch.

"I will never be yours." Sanne sends a large arc of energy out at Xana and blasts him. He falls to the ground below.

"I will have that power, you will be mine, later." Xana breaks apart and escapes to Sector 5. Sanne flies towards the Tower destroying the remaining monsters before entering the Tower.

"Stop it…" Mira is bleeding badly as she starts to black out. Krieger and Skitz keep attacking her as the spiders control them.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Sanne. "I have to do a return." She launches a return and the white bubble comes out reversing time.

Sanne and Krieger are back in the gym about ten minutes into training. "Krieger, I, I'm sorry. We have to stop." Sanne had taken a break from the Super Computer to train but believes it was a mistake now.

"Wait Sanne, I swear, I, I didn't look." Krieger had but only before he didn't know she had lost her pants. He had seen something but felt so bad for it he wanted to forget it.

"It's not about that Krieger. It, it was close. I don't even remember how I got out of Xana's grasp." When Sanne's powers had come out her mind went blank. None of her friends had seen her transform just like last time. "If, I have to keep working on the Super Computer I have to find a way to stop Xana."

"Ok Sanne, be careful." Sanne grabs her bag and leaves the gym leaving Krieger behind. "Alone again, why am I always on the outside, looking in?" Krieger goes over to the exercise room and starts on the exercise bike to try and race away from his feelings.

**A/N Ok, a lot of violence, a funny/embarrassing moment for our heroine, and a Lyoko Warrior showing off powers they don't even know they have. Once again though when Sanne changes when all is lost she does not remember and her friends were not there to see it. When will Sanne and the others find out about the powers Xana wants? Keep reading to find out. Although, next episode I have a huge twist coming, referenced at the end of this episode.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Code Xana Episode 31: I'm On The Outside**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-30**

Krieger is walking from the gym back to the dorm building. He had just gotten done with working out, alone, since Sanne was busy with the Super Computer. He gets to his dorm room and changes. "Ark must be busy with Mira." He leaves the room and goes back outside. "And Skitz is probably somewhere with Barack." Krieger sighs. "This sucks, I'm always alone when Xana isn't attacking." Krieger walks towards the woods and after a few meters sits down with his back to a tree. "Well, I guess its better to be alone then to be with the others when Xana attacks." He closes his eyes and thinks about a life without Xana. Maybe, maybe Sanne would go out with him, maybe not. Maybe she would still see him as "just Krieger" and nothing else. Ark would probably still be with Mira or some other girl while Skitz would probably be with Barack. Maybe without Xana he would have found something else to do with his time. He hears foot steps and opens his eyes to see a girl from a higher grade walking towards him. He had talked to her before but always tried to get away when she started flirting with him. "Hi Sora."

"Hi Krieger." Sora continues walking over to him then stops. She is wearing a long skirt that goes down to a little past her knees. She wears a tight t shirt that shows her belly button and has three rings in both ears. She is hard to miss with bright red hair and emerald green eyes. Her shoes crunch over leaves and sticks as she turns around and looks around. "Is it ok if I sit down next to you?" Krieger motions to the ground next to him. She sits down. "So what's going on with Krieger today?"

"Nothing. Just got done with working out and figured I'd take a walk." Krieger looks over at Sora.

"Sitting under a tree seems a funny way to walk." She looks back at him and smiles.

"I, well, I decided not to take a walk. What about you? What are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for you." Sora smiles at Krieger. "I won some tickets to a Jet Boy Blue concert and was looking for someone to go with."

"Well, I, uh…" Krieger rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"I have enough so Sanne can come to. I didn't think she'd let her boyfriend go off with another girl to a concert."

"She's not my girlfriend she's just a friend." This surprises and doesn't surprise Sora. She, like most of Kadic Academy figured they were dating but she felt something when she talked to Krieger. She wasn't sure what it was then but knows now.

"Well, then maybe you could come with me as a date. My sister is going with her boyfriend…" Sora waits for an answer.

"Well, I, we're not allowed to leave the campus on weekdays and, um, this is kind of sudden."

"The concerts on Saturday and how is this sudden? We've talked before, we've flirted with each other, and I felt something there. Why I'm asking you now." Sora smiles at Krieger. "It will give you something to do besides working out and going for walks."

"I, well, I guess..." _No, what about Sanne? She doesn't like me! If Sora does then maybe I should go out with her. It's just a concert. But what if Sanne gets mad? Why would she you're just friends. But Skitz said she did like me as more. Last time you tried to kiss her she nearly took your head off and she stopped talking to you._ Krieger continues to debate what to do when Sora leans forward and kisses him lightly on the lips. _Whoa. _"Ok, Jet Boy Blue concert, awesome.

"I'm so glad you said yes. If you want I could stay here and keep you company." Sora's smile means more to Krieger now after the kiss. It wasn't much, barely a brushing of lips but it decided for Krieger what he was going to do.

"I, sure, ok. I'd like you to stay here and if you want maybe on Friday we could go do something, like, see a movie."

"Ok. Wow, you really have some muscles." Sora squeezes Krieger's right arm. "Maybe next time I could work out with you?"

"Alright, I'd like that."

"I'd like to spend more time with you to. You're almost always with your friends but today during lunch you were all alone. Did something happen between you and your friends?" Sora had seen Krieger alone then and now and took her chance. She was excited it went her way. She had a bit of a crush on Krieger but assumed he was with Sanne. When they did talk and she'd send some messages out Krieger would send some back but then find an excuse to leave. But today he seemed so alone she decided to ask him out.

"No, Mira and Ark were working on something and Skitz was showing Barack something and Sanne was working on the…" Krieger stops before he says the last two words. "On the top secret project she won't even let her friends know about." Krieger smiles at Sora who continues to smile at him.

"I like that."

"What?" Krieger wasn't sure what Sora meant.

"When you smile. You look better when you're smiling." Sora and Krieger continue to talk for awhile as Xana plans his next attack. He was thinking of just attacking physically but watching Krieger with a student he didn't recognize gives him a new idea.

"Sanne?" Krieger calls Sanne. "Um, could you come to my room? I really need to talk to you."

"I'm busy can't you do it over the phone?"

"No, I, I can't. Just please come over here."

"Alright give me a minute to save things then get out of here." Sanne closes some programs she was looking at trying to create a new one from them. She gets on the elevator, takes it up, and leaves the Factory.

A few minutes later Sanne knocks on the door to Krieger's and Ark's dorm room and the door opens. "Xa…" Xana grabs Sanne and pulls her into the room.

"I have a surprise for you." Xana floats in the air with an arm wrapped around Sanne's waist and the other over her mouth to keep her from yelling. He floats through the wall with her like a ghost and carries her out towards the woods. Sanne struggles but Xana is to strong. When they get to the woods Xana shows Sanne what was going on. Krieger and Sora are holding hands, talking, and the conversation tells Sanne what Xana wants her to know. "If you joined me you would have the power to get back at him. Too get revenge for going with another girl when he is yours." Xana takes his hand off of Sanne's mouth.

"Why would that upset me? Maybe he'll stop wasting his time waiting for me to _come around_." The way Sanne says the last part confuses Xana.

"But, you two, I, did I miss something?" Xana, like most of Kadic Academy, had connected Krieger and Sanne as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Obviously." Sanne bites Xana on the arm and he drops her several meters to the ground below. The noise gets Krieger's attention and he hears a beeping noise.

"Super Scan, Sanne's coming this way." He feels guilty for what he had been doing with Sora even if it was only holding hands and talking. _Stop it, Sanne doesn't like you, if she sees you two she'll probably say good job to Sora you got him out of my hair._ "Sora, um," Krieger gets his phone out as if to see what the time was. "I have to go, I guess, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You sure will." Sora kisses Krieger on the lips lightly then gets up. Krieger gets up and walks towards where he hears the beeping noise.

"Sanne?" He says this quietly not wanting Sora to hear him. He turns his head and sees she is walking back to Kadic Academy. "Sanne?" He says it a little louder this time as he gets closer to the beeping noise. "Sanne!" He sees her lying on the ground unconscious.

"And I, the one and only Lord of Lyoko, Xana." Krieger looks up and sees Xana. "Now tell me what is it that I missed?" Krieger is confused and doesn't answer Xana's question. Instead he goes over to Sanne to check on her.

"Sanne, wake up, come on Sanne." He sees she is still breathing. "Xana what did you do to her?"

"I wanted her to see you cheating on her but she does not seem to care." Xana is still confused as to what was going on. With Dante's memories and his limited watching he could have sworn these two teens were together.

"I can't cheat on her we're not dating." Krieger looks back at Xana. "What did you do to her? Why won't she wake up?"

"I merely dropped her after she bit me. I may have been a few meters higher when I did though." Xana laughs at Krieger's pained look. "What is this? I do not understand how you can care so much for someone, how much she cares for you, if you are not like your parents."

"We aren't our parents!" Krieger looks around and sees a stick. He picks it up and throws it at Xana. "We're friends so of course we care for each other. But that's something you wouldn't understand."

"Friends, yes, I would not understand something that makes no sense to begin with." Xana charges his hands. "If you are a good _friend_ of Sanne you would gladly take the pain for her." Xana fires a bolt of energy at Sanne and Krieger jumps in front of it taking the hit. "Yes, but what about this one?" Xana fires another bolt of energy at Sanne and Krieger can not get in front of it this time. When the bolt of energy hits Sanne the pain wakes her up.

"Ouch, what the heck was that?" She reaches to her stomach and pulls back when the touch causes more pain. She has a burn across her stomach through her shirt. She looks around and sees Xana and Krieger. "Krieger, distract him, I need to get to the Factory."

"Ok, be careful Sanne." _Sorry, no, I'm not. Xana said she didn't care, she doesn't like me like that. Sora likes me Sanne doesn't be happy with Sora. But I don't like her like I like Sanne, yet. I might if I give her a chance._ "Xana you have to pick on a little girl? How weak is that?"

"Weak? Is this weak?" Xana blasts the ground around Krieger and lifts the chunk of ground into the air.

"Meh, it's a start." Krieger has to keep Xana's attention while Sanne gets away. "But I bet the old Xana could have done better. Although back then you were in a girl's body. How sad is that?"

"Shut up Krieger!" The ground under Krieger explodes and he falls to the ground. Krieger flips backwards and lands on his feet.

"Having trouble fighting someone who isn't as weak as Sanne?"

"Die!" Xana waves a hand and blasts the ground in front of Krieger knocking him backwards. He sticks his hands out and does another flip to land on his feet.

"I won't go that easily." Krieger and Xana continue to fight as Sanne gets to the Factory and uses the Super Computer to call the others.

Mira and Ark are able to get to the Factory easily but Skitz has to end her first date with Barack to get to the Factory. "I'm so sorry Barack, um, I've had a good time, the movie was good."

"Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry. Um, maybe you can send my food back so you don't have to pay for it." Skitz gets out of her chair.

"Wait, just tell me where you're going, please?" Barack gets out of his chair and takes Skitz's hand in his. "What could be so big a deal that you can't wait?"

"I'm sorry you wouldn't understand."

"Maybe I would if you told me." Barack looks in Skitz's eyes. "But If you must go at least leave me a little something."

"What? Um, I guess I could." Skitz reaches into her pocket to pay for the meal she wasn't going to be eating when Barack grabs her arm.

"No, I was thinking more like this." Barack kisses her on the lips. Barack smiles at Skitz as she blushes. "Thanks for leaving me with a good memory."

"Well, maybe tomorrow, I don't know, I'm sorry." Skitz leaves the restaurant.

"What could be so important she couldn't stay? Oh well, I'll get a box and take some of this food back. Although I'll have to be able to sneak onto campus with it. Stupid rules." Since it was Thursday the students weren't allowed to be off campus but the students found ways to get around it.

"Xana I'm sorry but I must leave your company." Krieger makes a remark before running for the sewer entrance in the woods.

"No, you won't get away that easily." Xana was charging his hands making an energy orb. The energy orb gets bigger and bigger and he adds more energy to it. Krieger continues to run hoping he'd be fast enough when Xana throws the energy orb at Krieger. Krieger can feel the heat coming off the energy orb before it hits him. Krieger drops to the ground and the energy orb flies overhead before hitting the ground and exploding. Krieger is hit with the explosion.

"Aaaa!" His skin burns as energy whips around him burning him wherever the energy touches. Xana floats down to an injured Krieger.

"Heh heh heh, Krieger, not so big now are we." Xana grabs Krieger by the arm and burns him some more. "I think Sanne would like to see her friend now." Xana and Krieger break into a black mist and move to a light post and go to the Factory as soon as possible.

"Hey Skitz what's with the get up?" Skitz was wearing a different outfit then usual.

"I was on a date when you called me."

"Oh, sorry. Don't feel to bad Krieger was on a date to."

"What? You and Krieger finally went on a date?" Skitz is stunned as she stands next to Sanne. "And you wore that dirty old thing?"

"No, he was with some other girl, I know who she is I just can't think of her name. And this was clean until Xana dropped me in the woods."

"Wait, but, Krieger, he wouldn't." Skitz tries to make sense of what she just heard when a black mist comes out of the Super Computer and turns into Xana and Krieger. Xana throws Krieger in front of the two girls.

"Now that he has been beaten who is next?" Xana steps over Krieger and walks towards Skitz. "No warriors on Lyoko will make it that much easier to take Sanne as my true host."

"I don't think so." Krieger gets up and jumps on Xana's back. "You messed up digital dujac, whatever happens when you turn into a black mist healed me." Krieger tries to jerk Xana's head to break his neck but Xana's head just keeps turning until it is completely backwards.

"Dujac? You would call me a dujac?" Xana's body sparks and morphs so it is facing the same way as his head.

"Yeah well I didn't think you'd know what it meant." Krieger kicks at Xana knocking him backwards into Skitz who lifts her knee trying to hit him from behind. Xana instead uses his energy to knock Skitz away. A beeping sound alerts everyone in the room that Ark and Mira have arrived.

"Go directly to the Scanner Room I'll send you!" Sanne used the Super Computer to call the two again. They take the elevator down and Sanne sends them.

"No bother I can still take these two out of the equation." Xana blasts Skitz with a massive bolt of energy knocking her backwards into the wall behind her. He turns around to hit Krieger and sees Krieger getting into the elevator. "You will leave your friend here to die? How sad your friendship only goes as far as Sanne." Xana laughs and turns back around to kill Skitz and finds she isn't there! He looks around and sees Sanne dropping Skitz down the ladder to the Scanner Room below. Sanne was strong enough from working out and training with Krieger to drag the dead weight of the injured Skitz to the hole and drop her down. Something she wouldn't have been able to do at the beginning of the war with Xana. "No, come to me my little butterfly." Sanne starts down the ladder as Krieger takes the elevator down after his distraction.

"Sanne!" When the elevator doors open Krieger sees Sanne in the arms of Xana trying to escape. He runs over but runs into an energy field.

"I can't exchange myself into you on Earth. I can't possess you and make you my new host while on Earth but I can do this." Xana kisses Sanne, forces his tongue into her mouth, and Sanne goes limp. When Xana breaks the kiss he drops Sanne to the floor. "I can't wait to do that on Lyoko."

"You bastard leave her alone!"

"Wish you were me?" Xana laughs and drops his shield. "Get her into the Scanners so I can possess her on Lyoko." Xana breaks apart into a black mist and goes back into the Super Computer. Krieger has to get Skitz in the right Scanner and Sanne in the middle Scanner. He steps in the last Scanner and waits. Sanne had added a minute knowing it would take longer to get Skitz into a Scanner then the normal countdown allowed. When the doors finally close Krieger and the others land on Lyoko.

"About time you guys got here what was going on?" Ark is on his disc while Mira is on the Overboard.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Skitz yells at Mira.

"I rode this thing last time since you weren't able to get to Lyoko. If you think I'm going to give it up guess again." Mira does a flip on the Overboard.

"Get down from there or I'll make you get down!" Skitz gets her clubs out.

"Get on the Overwing ok Skitz? Next time you can ride the Overboard." Sanne's words calm Skitz down and Skitz follows Sanne's orders. Sanne gets on the Overbike behind Krieger.

"Where to Sanne?" Krieger wants to ask Sanne what she heard, what she saw, what she thought and felt but knows he would only be asking for trouble, so he thinks.

"North, not too far. But we have to watch out for Xana and the Schipizoa." Sanne wipes an arm across her mouth. She wanted to bite Xana's tongue off but was frozen by his powers and couldn't. "Can I borrow your mouthwash when we get back?"

"Sure, I'll even buy a new tube of toothpaste since you'll probably go through whatever you have left." Krieger relaxes a little, Sanne wasn't yelling at him as he revs the engines of the Overbike and takes off for the activated Tower.

As the group heads for the activated Tower Xana watches. "She will be mine. If I get the power I will be able to transfer myself into her while on Earth where she and her friends have no powers." Xana follows the group waiting for Sanne to get off the Overbike to attack and try to kiss her on Lyoko and make her his new host.

"The Schipizoa, Sanne be careful Xana is probably close." Krieger looks around for Xana but doesn't see him.

"I'm more worried about the Assassins and the Schipizoa." Sanne looks back at Mira who is on the Overboard. "Mira use your swords to cut the tentacles of the Schipizoa."

"Gotcha." Mira gets her Kodachis out. "Just keep the Assassins off of me."

"That we can do." Ark on his disc lays flat on it to make it harder for the three Assassins to hit him. "Sis take the one on the right."

"Don't tell me how to protect that selfish little, little, dujac." Skitz had no idea what the word meant but Krieger had called Xana that. But Mira knew what it meant and was really offended.

"Don't call me that! I am nothing like a dujac! You stupid bitch where did you even hear that word!" Mira flies over to Skitz. "Where did you hear that!" She pushes Skitz.

"Stop it you two we need to take care of these Assassins and the Schipizoa." Krieger and Sanne dodge lasers on the Overbike while Ark tries to get close to the Assassins.

"Do you know what that word means? No, so of course you tell me to stop it!"

"I do know what it means and you can yell at Skitz later." Krieger gets his sword and shield out. "Sanne since those two are too stupid to deal with this you need to control the Overbike while I help Ark."

"Ok." Sanne takes her hands off of Krieger's shoulders so he can jump off. When Krieger jumps off Sanne moves up and takes control of the Overbike.

"Hey, over here, yeah, fire at me." Krieger uses his shield to block lasers while waving his sword to get the attention of the Assassins.

"Thanks Krieger." Ark dives at the Assassins and uses his tail wrapping it around the leg of an Assassin. He drags the Assassin away and flies up into the air with it. The Assassin fires lasers at him but the disc protects Ark.

"Krieger duck!" Krieger does holding his shield over his head when Sanne fires a Scattershot hitting an Assassin in the Eye destroying it.

"Sanne!" Sanne turns around on the Overbike and sees the Schipizoa. It reaches out for her and she dodges the tentacles. Krieger gets up and runs at the Schipizoa when he is hit by a laser. The last Assassin fires more lasers at Krieger who uses his shield and sword to block lasers.

"Get away from her!" Skitz flies on the Overwing at the Schipizoa when a bolt of energy hits her. Xana flies down from above and sends another bolt of energy at Sanne and hits the Overbike destroying it.

"Leave her alone!" Krieger backs away from the Assassin while using his shield to block lasers but knows he won't be able to stop Xana or the Schipizoa.

"I will do whatever I want on Lyoko. This is my world, I am the Lord of Lyoko, I shall destroy what I want." There is an explosion and Xana turns to it.

"Now what are you going to do?" Mira had destroyed the last Assassin.

"Kiss Sanne and make her my new host or Possess her through the Schipizoa and still make her my host." Xana blasts Mira with an energy bolt then hits Krieger with one.

"You'll never have me!" Sanne fires energy beam after energy beam at Xana and the Schipizoa but misses.

"I'll have you now!" Xana sends a ring of energy out and it wraps around Sanne's mouth. "Take her, posses her, make her mine." The Schipizoa wraps tentacles around Sanne and starts to send something into her when…

"No!" Ark has come back from dropping the Assassin off over the edge. He reaches out for Sanne when a spear comes out of his wrist. It flies out and hits the Schipizoa on the Eye. "How do I make that come out?" Ark wonders for a second longer when Xana hits him with an energy bolt.

"No matter I will have you." Xana turns to Sanne and sees she is free. "What, how?!" The Schipizoa shakes, the tentacles whip around hitting Sanne and knocking her towards the Tower. "What is wrong with my creation?" The Schipizoa's top starts to glow red then explodes. "They finally hit the Eye. I thought it was small enough to keep the Schipizoa safe." Xana looks around and sees Sanne is gone. "Damn that boy, I'll make him pay, one day he will beg for death for this!" Xana sends a bolt of energy at the Tower as it is deactivated. It does nothing but let's Xana get some frustration out. Sanne sends herself back to Earth.

"That was close." She steps out of the Scanner and sees Skitz and Mira fighting.

"You think I'd believe that? That you'd call me a dujac and not even know what it meant?" Mira pushes Skitz.

"I heard Krieger call Xana that so I figured it had to be bad. Since you're a selfish little, dare I say, dujac I figured I'd call you that!" Mira swings at Skitz who dodges it and trips Mira.

"Skitz stop saying that word." Krieger grabs Skitz by the arms. "If you don't know what it means you shouldn't use it."

"You used it."

"Because I know what it means and I know how bad it is to call someone that. Why I called Xana that."

"How could it be that bad? It's just a word."

"Lots of words are just words but would you call Barack the N word?"

"No, let me go." Krieger does. "Fine, I'm sorry I called Mira a dujac."

"Like you mean it." Mira walks away from Skitz and gets in the elevator. "Ark are you coming?"

"Yes." Ark walks over to the elevator. "One question, what does dujac mean?" Mira starts to explain as the doors close. Krieger decides to take the ladder up since Ark and Mira took the elevator.

"Wait right there Krieger." Krieger stops and turns to Skitz. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm going back to Kadic Academy."

"Sanne said you went on a date with some girl."

"It wasn't a date we just started talking. We do have a date tomorrow though."

"What? How, why would you? What about Sanne?"

"What about me?" Skitz turns to Sanne.

"Well, you know, you like Krieger and…" The stare from Sanne stops Skitz from continuing.

"I do, as a friend. I'm happy he found a girl to do stuff with."

"But your diary, it said, you know."

"Before I deleted it because you read it? No, you read the first few pages you didn't read the rest. If you had you would know, shut up and leave Krieger alone." Sanne turns to Krieger. "How long have you been seeing her?" Krieger looks at his Jcell.

"About an hour if you start by the first time we kissed." Krieger looks at Sanne for a reaction and she gives none. "Well, I'm sure Mira and Ark left by now we can take the elevator." Krieger walks over to the elevator doors and pushes the button for the elevator.

"But, Sanne, Krieger, this doesn't make sense." Skitz can't believe that not only would Krieger go on a date with someone not Sanne but that Sanne would have no problem with it. The elevator doors open and the three get on the elevator. "This can't be the real world none of it makes sense." The doors close and the three leave the Factory for Kadic Academy.

**A/N Ooo, Krieger got a girlfriend, and it's not Sanne! Bet none of you saw that coming. Will this last? Will Sora, or Barack, become members in the future? And what does dujac mean? That one I can answer. Dujac doesn't mean anything outside my group of friends. We went to school with someone and well, he rubbed us the wrong way and so his last name became the same as any other bad word. "Wow, what dujac thought that up?" or "You're such a dujac."**


	33. Chapter 33

**Code Xana Episode 32: Xana's Ally**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-31**

Ms. Delmas is messing with her Orange Computer. "Piece of garbage!" She kicks the tower. "Why can't they make something as good as a J INC computer? It's Microsoft and Apple all over again." Both companies were bought out by J INC in 2018. Apple was almost dead anyways when people realized that the reason an Apple computer wasn't virused and a Microsoft computer was fell under why no one would beat a dead horse or choose to steal a rusted out pinto over a new Ferrari Enzo and Apple went under. "If I had the power I'd, I'd, I was better then he was in school! I had more friends I was more popular! How the hell did this happen!" Ms. Delmas kicks the tower so hard her foot goes through the plastic casing. "Damn it!" Ms. Delmas freezes when she hears a deep laugh.

"Turn around Sissi." She does and sees a thirteen, maybe fourteen year old boy floating in the air. He wears a black shirt and pants with black shoes and his hair moves as if it was windy but there was none. "More power was it?"

"Who are you? How are you doing this?"

"Ah, you have forgotten me. Your only child and you have no memories of me."

"I've never had a child!"

"Because no one but my father was desperate enough to have sex with you."

"I am pure! When I find the right man I will give him something you can't get nowadays with how these little sluts go around!"

"The right man? You couldn't even find the right woman. Please sit down Sissi."

"That's Ms. Delmas! How do you even know about that?"

"Your mind is weak when you sleep. I've been inside to learn what has happened to my mother, my lover, my Knight." Xana laughs.

"What are you talking about I've never met you!"

"Oh but you have. Except the ones you hate did something to you." Xana sticks his hand out and uses his power to make Ms. Delmas sit. "I will give you power if you do something for me."

"What? But, I, what is it?" Ms. Delmas thinks this is to weird to be real and that maybe she was shocked when she kicked the computer and her foot went through it.

"Stop the children of the ones you hate from getting to the Tower and I will give you all the power you want."

"The children? You mean Sanne, Ark, Skitz, and Krieger?" Xana nods. "But, how do I do that?"

"You have power over them. To help you though I will unlock your memories once I have completed my take over."

"I, this is a dream."

"This is not a dream! Here is proof!" Xana reaches out and touches the side of Ms. Delmas's head and unlocks one memory. It shows Sissi on Lyoko fighting Ulrich. She uses powers unlike any Ms. Delmas ever had, or remembered having.

"What was that?"

"That was you when you were my Knight. Stop the children and I will unlock everything for you and give you power. You will be able to have any man or woman you want. You will never age and will have all the money you could ever want. Not that you will need money since you would be my Queen."

"I, Xana." Ms. Delmas remembers more as Xana unlocks more. "I can do anything you want me to."

"Good. In two hours I will launch an attack. All I need you to do is keep them from getting to the Factory.

"Yes Lord Xana. I will stop those little bastards from preventing your attack." Ms. Delmas laughs evilly. "I think maybe they did something and deserve a detention."

"Whatever it is make sure they don't escape." Xana turns into a black mist and disappears.

Close to two hours later the PA turns on. "Will Sanne Belpois, Krieger Stern, Ark Della Robbia and Skitz Della Robbia please come to my office." Ms. Delmas turns it off. "What to do with them? I'll think of something." Ms. Delmas waits. Sanne gets to the office first and knocks on the door. "Get in here." She opens the door then closes it. Sanne walks in and takes a seat. "Did I say you could sit?"

"Um, no, sorry." Sanne stands back up.

"So much like your mother. Think you can do what you want. The prom our last year at Senior Kadic Academy she cut in front of me to get into the dance."

"What?" Sanne knew her mother won Prom Queen and Odd won Prom King at the Senior year Prom at Senior Kadic Academy but can't believe Sissi would remember something like this, if it happened.

"Be quiet I didn't say you could talk." Sanne stands and waits for the others to get there wondering what was going on. She had her Jpocket incase Xana attacked but had no idea if Ms. Delmas might be worse.

A few minutes later Krieger gets to the office as do the Twins. "About time what took you so long?"

"Uh, I was, in the gym." Krieger was, with Sora. He had to admit he liked her work out clothes better then what Sanne wore. It had distracted Krieger a little and he made sure to get all the lip stick off his lips, and neck, before going to Ms. Delmas's office. He knew Sanne was called and didn't want her to see it. Krieger was mixed up between Sora and Sanne. He had a long time crush on Sanne and liked her but Sora, she, she wasn't like Sanne. Sanne ignored Krieger as anything more then a friend. Krieger tried, Skitz helped him, but he got nothing. Sora was different. She was always ready to do something like go to a movie or workout. Sanne usually said no she was busy with the Super Computer. While Krieger understood it was important he was a teen who wanted to hang out with his friends, or girlfriend.

"Close the door." Ark does and hears a clicking noise. "What have you been up to?"

"What?"

"I know about you and Xana, the Factory, Lyoko." Ms. Delmas knew a little about it. Xana hadn't unlocked everything.

"Oh, wait, but no…" Sanne's Jpocket starts to beep. "Damn."

"Detention! You've been leaving school grounds to go to the Factory and you just cursed! Stay there!" Ark tried to leave but finds the door was locked.

"Ms. Delmas you don't understand."

"I understand everything. Your parents did a return to blank my memories. You little bastards have been breaking countless rules. I'll give you detention and make sure you don't sit inside all day. No, you'll be saving the school thousands of dollars as you do all the work."

"Ms. Delmas we have to go and deactivate the Tower!"

"No you will wait while I think about what you will do first. How about you clean all the dishes by hand? Much better then the machines. And when it snows I'll have you shovel the side walks, without coats on. Yes, physical punishment should work. No, how about shoveling the sidewalks while wearing little dresses? I'm sure the boys would like that and the other boys on campus will like to see you little tramps going around like that in the cold."

"Ms. Delmas you can't do this!" Ark pulls on the door handle but it wasn't going to open.

"I can do anything I want! Once, once he has completed his attack I will be his Queen! I'll never have to deal with little shits like you again. I might make all of these damn kids the slaves. I'm tired of taking care of these little bastards how about they work while we do nothing?"

"Listen up bitch Xana will kill millions during his take over!" Krieger gets in a fighting stance.

"I don't care! How dare you call me that?" Ms. Delmas gets up and walks from behind her desk. "I want you to give me 50 push ups right…" Ms. Delmas stops. "No, once Xana takes over I'll be his Queen and I'll be able to do anything I want. If you want your parents to live Krieger then kill Sanne."

"Never." Krieger lunges at Ms. Delmas and kicks her. "Skitz get the control." Krieger and Ms. Delmas wrestle on the floor of her office while Skitz goes through the desk.

"Found it!" Skitz hits the button and Ark opens the door.

"Come on Krieger we have to go." Sanne gets her Jpocket out. "Ice Sector, Ark call Mira."

"Wait." Sanne stops and turns around to see Krieger get off of Ms. Delmas. He has blood on his shirt and it isn't his. "I, I think I, I used too much force."

"If you did we can worry about it after the attack." Sanne was already planning to do a return and now one would be used to blank any evidence Krieger might leave behind.

Xana has gone to the UN. It now involves over 100 countries, almost every country left after several wars brought many of the smaller countries together. "I can use my science to create an army of billions. I will use it unless you hand over control of the world to me!"

"You fool I we don't know how you got in here but security will be called."

"Security? Let them come. I'll use my newest invention to add them to my army!" Xana floats in the middle of the new UN building that had been built in Washington D.C. after the old one was destroyed in a terrorist attack in 2011. As the security troops come into the room Xana points a finger at them and they drop their guns as the Eye of Xana appears in their eyes. They float over to Xana and join him. "I said surrender to me or I will use my technology to posses an army of billions. I am sure millions will die but you can prevent that."

"Never! The United States of North America will never surrender!" The ambassador from the USNA cries out. The USNA was formed after an old treaty was found that showed England sold Canada to America for one billion dollars in 1801. England's plan was to bankrupt America and buy the world supply of tea but Napoleon messed this plan up.

"Neither will the United Kingdom!"

"Nor will Australia!"

"日本は決して落ちない!" The translator speaks.

"Japan will never fall!" A resounding cry from every nation defies Xana.

"I see I will need a much larger presentation." Xana laughs evilly. "How about I use my technology on the people of Mexico?" Xana snaps his fingers and a bolt of energy comes out of his fingers and goes into a light. The energy comes back out not that the ambassador would know. "I wonder, move north or south?" Xana decides. "You, Alan Combs, call your country and tell them to prepare for an invasion of Mexicans." Xana laughs as the ambassador just stares. "Fine, let's see how many people I can kill before your country reacts." Xana laughs as he prepares to make a fake call telling the ambassador of an invasion that would never happen. Xana couldn't even posses those that were close to him. He was using polymorphic clones.

Sanne and the other warriors make it to the Factory. "Get down to the Scanner Room and please send the elevator back up."

"Ok." The others get in the elevator and take it down. Mira stays on the elevator since only three could go at the same time. Mira goes back up as the others get in the Scanners.

"Transfer Ark, Transfer Krieger, Transfer Skitz, Scanner Ark, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Skitz, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko as the vehicles appear. Soon Sanne and Mira land on Lyoko.

"Sanne you can ride with me." Mira offers a spot on the Overwing since she like Skitz couldn't believe Krieger was dating Sora and that Sanne was fine with it.

"Why would I ride that slow thing?" Sanne gets on the back of the Overbike and puts her hands on Krieger's shoulders to hang on. Mira gets on the Overwing while Skitz gets on the Overboard and Ark gets on his disc. "We head south then east a little." The group takes off.

"No, she failed. Damn that incompetent woman!" Xana's plan had failed before it got off the ground. "I'll make her sorry she failed me and I'll make the group hurt. No point in wasting this energy." Xana disappears from the UN as a black mist and goes back to France.

"Uh, what's going on?" No one in the UN was sure what had just happened.

"I just called the border patrol and there was no invading army." Alan Combs puts his Jcell away. "I believe we should get back to the discussion at hand. J INC has proposed a new communications station that will cut the costs of every countries and the several space stations and the stations on the moon. But we will be giving over all communications to a corporation."

"His electrical grid has saved this planet billions. He was able to bring power to areas that didn't even have electrical products." The UN discusses and debates as things in France turn for a worse.

"Sissi, foolish girl." Xana finds her nursing a broken nose. "I gave you a simple order and you failed."

"I couldn't help it the half chink bastard Krieger attacked me."

"Sissi I believe he is half Japanese not Chinese." Xana rolls his eyes. "I can't believe I thought I could rely on you."

"But, I, give me another chance!"

"No!" Xana hits Sissi with a blast of energy. "Have fun. If they don't activate a return you will become an enemy of theirs. If they do you will go insane as the flood of memories sends you over the edge." Xana breaks apart into a black mist to deal with the group on Lyoko.

"Hey the Tower isn't being protected!" Krieger revs the engine and hurries up. But no matter how fast the Overbike was it wasn't faster then Xana. "No! I should have kept my mouth shut."

"Hello children. I saw you did a number on Sissi."

"I, I didn't mean to hit Ms. Delmas that hard." Krieger thought he had killed her.

"Well her nose is messed up but she'll be fine." This confuses Krieger at first but then he realizes he didn't kill Ms. Delmas.

"What ever you're planning we'll stop you."

"Oh my plan already failed so I decided to have some fun." Xana sends out an energy attack destroying the Over vehicles and knocking Ark off of the disc. "I want to play with you before you deactivate the Tower. First to seal you off from each other." Several Transporters come and take Ark, Skitz, Krieger, and Mira away from the Ice Sector and placing them in different Sectors. He then creates an energy cage and traps Sanne. "Stay right here my angel I will come for you. I will soon have a new host but first I must hurt your friends." Xana turns into a black mist and leaves.

"No, no!" Sanne reaches out and hits a bar of the cage. "Ouch, ow, that hurt." She rubs her arm.

Xana appears before Mira in the Mountain Sector. "Hello girl. They let you in after I nearly killed you several times."

"Shut up!" Mira gets her Kodachi's out. "I'll kill you!" Mira attacks Xana but he stops her using his energy to stop her.

"No Mira you shut up." Energy sparks up and removes her mouth! Normally Xana wouldn't be able to do this but he was using the power from the Tower. "Now I'll send you back." Mira is crushed by the energy and she falls out of the Scanner with no mouth! "Next."

"Xana I'll kill you!" Skitz attacks Xana with her clubs but he uses his energy to stop her.

"That is what Mira said. What shall I remove from you? I know, I will take away what makes you a woman." Energy sparks across Skitz's chest and between her legs then Xana destroys her. Skitz falls out of the Scanner.

"Ow, no airbags to cushion my fall." Skitz pats her chest. "Weird, I was just starting to grow them to." She looks over and sees a Mira with no mouth. "Xana granted my wish." Mira gives Skitz a stare.

"Hello Ark. I already destroyed the women in your life."

"So they're back on Earth. Just destroy me and get it over with."

"Very well, I will take away what makes you a man."

"What?" Energy sparks between's Ark's legs then Ark is destroyed. He falls out of the Scanner. "_Ow, whoa, what's wrong with my voice?"_ Ark's voice is high pitch. "_Oh God it's gone, they're gone!"_ Ark can feel it just as he stands up. "_Whoa Mira what happened to your mouth?"_ She can't answer.

On Lyoko Krieger is in Sector 5 when Xana appears. "Xana, leave Sanne alone!" Krieger has his sword and shield out ready to fight.

"Oh you still care for her even after meeting with the Sora girl?"

"How do you know about her?!"

"I watch you and the others when I can. You are easy as you are almost always in the gym." Xana laughs.

"Pervert can't get anything on your own so you have to watch?" Krieger talks big hoping somehow Sanne would make it to the Tower.

"I don't want that unlike you. You betray your feelings for Sanne to be with another girl just because she let's you…" Krieger leaps at Xana and attacks him by swinging his sword. "Touchy subject is it? Pun intended." Xana laughs some more.

"I, she likes me and I like her!" Krieger swings his sword again but Xana is to fast. "And I still care about Sanne because she is a friend!" Krieger spins around then throws his shield. Xana bends backwards and the shield barely misses him.

"I'm sure that's why when you're sleeping you mutter her name and not Sora's." As the shield flies back to Krieger a spark of energy comes out and Xana destroys it. "What to take from you?" Hmmm, yes, that would be fun. I already did speak no evil." Energy forms around Krieger's head then destroys him. When Krieger falls out of the Scanner he has no eyes or ears!

"_Man Krieger that just looks nasty."_ Krieger doesn't hear Ark.

On Lyoko Xana is back in the Ice Sector with Sanne. "Ah my Angel at last we shall be in the same body." He opens three bars of the cage and uses his energy to float Sanne out of it. "Are you ready for your last kiss?" Xana takes her in his arms and leans down to kiss her.

"Die!" Sanne fires and energy beam she had been preparing the entire time Xana was gone. She made sure to control it to keep it from blowing herself up but now fires a massive energy beam. Xana is knocked backwards freeing Sanne. When the attack is complete Sanne runs for the Tower and makes it.

"No, no! I was so close!" Sparks of energy fly around Xana. "Patience, you can wait. Next time, yes, maybe with more time she'll gain more power for you to control when I do get inside of that body." Xana watches as the Tower deactivates. "To think of… No, Sissi failed me she will be the one who pays."

"Return to the past now!" Sanne launches it from inside the Tower and time is reversed.

"Whoa." Krieger finds himself, and Sora, in the exercise room making out. "Uh Sora maybe we should stop.

"Why K?"

"Well Jim uses this room and it probably isn't that sanitary. How about we go somewhere else?" Krieger looks around wondering what light Xana was spying from.

"Ok, how about, I know." Sora smiles at Krieger making him melt. "I know this little place in the woods that would be nice."

"Ok Sora." Krieger and Sora leave hand in hand. As they walk across the campus they see an ambulance and a crowd. "I wonder what's going on." They walk over and Krieger sees his friends. "Um, Sora, one second." He let's go of her hand and goes over to his friends. "What's going on?" Ark points.

"My baby, he did it! He ascended the throne and everything! He's a God! You will worship him one day! Hahahahaha!" Ms. Delmas laughs insanely as she is carried into the back of the ambulance.

"Whoa, wait, is this a Xana attack?" Sanne shakes her head. "But, what is this then?"

"I don't know Krieger." Sanne smiles and puts a hand to her mouth trying not to laugh.

"What?" Krieger looks down but doesn't see anything.

"I didn't know you wore pink lipstick." Krieger's eyes get big then he wipes a sleeve over his mouth and sees a pink streak on the sleeve. "You two can go back to _working out_." Sanne and the others laugh. Skitz stops first wondering how Sanne could be ok with this.

"Uh we were working out but, uh, I got to go." Krieger goes back to Sora.

"So?" Sora didn't hear what Sissi said.

"I think she's gone crazy. She said something about her baby becoming a God and stuff."

"Wow that is crazy. Who would have sex with that old bat so she could even have a kid?" Krieger shrugs his shoulders. "Well, while we won't be going that far I think someone, or someones want to see you." Krieger gets a look on his face so Sora looks down.

"Oh, whoa, um, wow." Krieger can't help but smile as he and Sora go off into the woods as the crowd disperses.


	34. Chapter 34

**Code Xana Episode 33: Call Me**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-31**

Sanne is in her room working on a program when the Super Scan starts to beep. "I'm so close I can feel it. If I can just create a Ghost it would really help with our fights on Earth." She goes to call Skitz when the Tower deactivates. "Weird." A few seconds later her phone rings and she sees it is her dad's number. "Hi dad what's up?"

"Listen here young lady Jim just called and told me that you and Krieger have been training in martial arts!"

"What? Dad, I…"

"No excuses young lady I told you it is too dangerous. I've talked to your mother and we're discussing whether or not to pull you out of Kadic Academy."

"Dad you can't! You said I could when you were here!"

"I can change my mind and I can send you home and I just might do it to prove it! I told you no martial arts! What if you got kicked in the head and it damaged your brain?!"

"Dad, Krieger's never hurt me."

"I'm sure and if he hasn't he will. I only have a few simple rules and you broke one of the biggest ones!"

"Dad I, I'm not a little girl! You, dad you even said I could, that it was ok when you were out here!"

"Oh you're a woman are you? We'll see how big you are when you're back here. I never should have agreed to send you there. Kadic Academy is nothing compared to the tutors I hired."

"Dad I like it here I'm with my friends!"

"I'm sure Krieger is just that! I know how Yumi and Ulrich use to be. They'd be training then the next moment on the mat…"

"Dad I don't like Krieger like that!"

"Don't yell at me Sanne! You are in trouble and if I don't pull you out I'll make sure to cut off your allowance until vacation!"

"Go ahead I spent so little of what you sent me that I don't need anymore of your money!"

"Oh so you're going to be paying for Kadic Academy are you? Or for new clothes? Hair cuts? Sanne pack your bags I don't care what your mother says you're coming home as soon as I get the Jjet out there!" Jeremie hangs up on Sanne.

"Dad, no, you don't understand…" Sanne hears the dial tone. "Jim, why would he call my dad and tell him about the training? Mom and dad said it was ok last time they were out here." Sanne worries about what to do. She could do a return and tell Jim not to tell her dad but there was two problems with that. One Jim would wonder how Sanne knew he was going to call and tell Jeremie and two it would make Xana stronger. "What am I going to do? They need me here. Maybe, my dad, something has to be wrong. I'm allowed to train they gave me permission." Sanne thinks about it for awhile when Skitz comes into the room crying. "Skitz what's wrong? Did you and Barack have a fight?"

"No, my, my Mom called." Skitz tries to tell Sanne through the sobs. "Odd, he, he was sky diving and, the parachute, it didn't open." Skitz continues to cry as Sanne gets up and hugs her.

"I, I'm so sorry." Sanne's problem pales in comparison to this. "I, does Ark know?"

"Mom, mom said, she called him." Skitz continues to cry. Sanne holds onto Skitz who cries when her phone rings. Sanne sees it is Krieger.

"Krieger, did, did Ark tell you?"

"Tell me what psycho? I can't believe you'd call me and say that then hang up on me!"

"Krieger I…" Krieger cuts her off.

"You said we were just friends but then you call me saying how you can't believe I'm going out with Sora and how you feel betrayed and how I should have understood your feelings when you told me you had none for me! You psycho what is wrong with you? You know don't try to explain it to me after all I'm 'Just Krieger' right?" Krieger hangs up on Sanne.

"But, I, I never called him." Sanne hangs her phone up and one word comes to her head. "Xana."

"What?" Skitz looks at Sanne with red eyes and tears.

"Xana, he, that Tower. Skitz call your mom and ask how Odd's doing."

"What? But, she just said he, he didn't make it." Skitz starts to cry again.

"Ok I'll call." Sanne uses her phone to call Sandra. "Hi, Sandra, is Odd there?"

"No he's at work, Sanne if, what's that noise?"

"Never mind, thanks." Sanne and Sandra hang up. "Skitz, you're dad's fine. He's at work. Xana called you just like he called Krieger and he called me." Sanne smiles at Skitz. "Don't you get it? His little plan failed already." Sanne wasn't being taken out of Kadic Academy, Odd wasn't dead, but Krieger was probably still mad at her. "Skitz lie down while I go talk to Krieger ok?"

"Oh, ok, are you sure? It sounded just like my mom."

"I'm sure, I'll be right back ok?" Skitz nods then Sanne leaves.

Sanne goes to the gym where she knew Krieger would be. When she gets there she sees Krieger and Sora are sitting on a mat talking. Sanne walks over to them and they hear a noise. When they turn to see who it was and see Sanne the air gets thick with feelings. "What are you doing here?" Sora stands up. "Who do you think you are? Billion dollar Princess?"

"No, I, Krieger that wasn't me who called you." Sanne ignores Sora. "It was you know who, he did you know what and well, he called you, and me, and Skitz."

"What?" Sora and Krieger say this at the same time for different reasons.

"You know who called us but I figured it out because I never called you, I never said anything." Sanne hopes Krieger believes her. For Krieger this might be worse then Sanne actually calling mad about Sora. If she was mad about him being with Sora it meant she did like him as more then friends but she said it was Xana.

"I, I understand." Krieger stands up. "Sora, Ark has a stupid voice changing program. He, little twerp." Krieger laughs a little hoping Sora bought his excuse.

"But, why would he do that? Isn't he your friend?"

"I kind of made him mad. I said something about his band that's not going anywhere and he didn't like that."

"Oh, um, sorry I yelled at you Sanne."

"No problem Sora. So what did Ark say?" Sanne goes along with the story wondering what call Ark, and Mira, got.

"Stuff, mean stuff." Krieger goes to Sora and kisses her on the cheek. "Sora I have to go and find Ark and beat him up. Then I'll probably apologize for saying things about his band."

"Keyword probably right?" Krieger nods and Sora kisses him on the lips. "Don't let him hit you in that handsome face."

"He couldn't hit me if I had both hands tied behind my back."

"Mmmm, I might like to see you like that." Sora sticks her tongue out then goes towards the locker rooms. "Call me when you're done ok Krieger?"

"I will Sora." Krieger and Sanne leave the gym.

"Might want to wipe that lipstick off." Sanne chuckles as Krieger rubs the sleeve of his shirt across his mouth and finds nothing. "Didn't even notice she wasn't wearing make up did you?"

"I, uh, we were training, I wasn't paying attention to that." Krieger blushes and Sanne laughs.

"Yes I'm sure you were concentrating on training. Where did she get that get up anyways? Surprised they don't flop out when you flip her over your shoulder." Krieger looks away and Sanne rolls her eyes. "And people wonder why I don't want to do stuff like that." Sanne gets her phone out and calls Ark. "Ark, Xana called, what did he tell you?"

"What? I didn't get a call from Xana. Sanne are you on Jazz or something?"

"No, Xana, he activated a Tower and called me, Krieger, and your sister. He called as my dad saying he was pulling me out of school, called Krieger as me and yelled at him, and called Skitz as your mom. You didn't get a call?"

"Oh, ouch, um, I got to go." Ark hangs up and calls Mira but she won't answer. "I should have known it wasn't her, I, I shouldn't have yelled at her." Ark's call had been Mira saying that she was breaking up with Ark for some William guy. He called her back, much like Krieger had, and yelled at her and said some things he certainly didn't mean now.

Mira is walking through the woods mad at Ark wondering what was going on. She didn't even know a William yet he yelled at her for breaking up with him for William. "Stupid git, like I'd talk to him after that." She turns her phone off. This would be the worst thing she did that day. "What do I do now? Ark was the only one who wanted me in the group. If we break up will they still want me to go to Lyoko? I doubt it. They'll probably do whatever to blank my memories." Mira kicks a rock then follows it to kick it again. This distracts her from the noise of the ground moving behind her forming into a monster. She kicks the rock and follows it some more wondering what was going to happen when the monster attacks. "Aaaa!" She is hit hard and the wind is knocked out of her. She tries to get up but the monster attacks her again.

"Activated Tower." Skitz sits up from her bed as Sanne's Jtop beeps. "Sanne, have to call her and the others." Skitz gets her phone out and calls Sanne. "Sanne, activated Tower."

"Ok, I'm with Krieger so just call Ark and Mira." Sanne and Skitz hang up. "Activated Tower. I think Xana wanted to hurt us before launching his real attack. Good thing we figured it out first."

"Yeah, good thing." Krieger was thinking about breaking up with Sora. If the real Sanne hadn't stopped him he would have. He was trying to like Sora, she was a great person, she liked him. They were able to talk and hang out and train. Then there was the 'fun' they had. Sora was almost fifteen years old and was ready for much more then Krieger was. He was able to slow things down but had to admit he liked what they did. If only she had pink hair, was shorter, and was Sanne Belpois. Sanne calls Ark.

"Ok, could you guys call Mira? She won't answer a call from me right now."

"Ok Ark." They hang up and Sanne calls Mira but gets her voice mail. Sanne sends a text message of SOS XANA but gets no response. "I think Mira's the target."

"Oh, well, if we deactivate the Tower everything will be fine." The two hurry to the Factory.

"No, stop, please." Mira was trying to fight the monster but the monster was the Earth itself. If she tried to kick it the soil would wrap around her leg, pick her up, and throw her into a tree. "Aaaa!" Mira hears a bone snap as the monster slams an Earth fist into her upper leg. "I give up."

"_Really? How weak are you girl? All I had to do was break you up from Ark Della Robbia and you are ready to die?"_ The monster laughs then attacks Mira. Soil fills her mouth and nose and soon Mira stands up. "_How surprised they will be."_ Mira turns into soil then moves into the ground to move faster then a normal human to the Factory.

Sanne and Krieger get to the Factory and find an injured Mira at the end of the bridge. "Ouch, she's breathing but she doesn't look good." Krieger picks her up easily and puts her over her shoulder. "This should be fun." Krieger carefully jumps then slides down balancing Mira on his shoulder. He gets to the floor and runs over to the elevator where Sanne, not weighed down by Mira, was waiting. They take the elevator down to the Control Room.

"I'll send you two first while we wait for Ark and Skitz."

"Ok." Krieger carries Mira over to the elevator and takes it down to the Scanners. "Transfer Krieger, Transfer Mira, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Mira, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Desert Sector but Mira doesn't move.

"Uh, Sanne, she's, something's not right."

"I, there's an error." There was a red exclamation point on the screen. "Mira, answer me. I can't bring her back. Xana, this might have been his plan. If I can't bring her back or if she is hit and loses her life points she might not come back."

"So we have to treat her like Dante?"

"Except she doesn't seem to be moving. When the others get here have Ark put her on his disc and keep her away from the other monsters." Sanne waits and finally the alarm goes off. Ark and Skitz met in the sewer passage and got to the Factory together. "Krieger they're here I'll send them and the vehicles soon."

"Ok I'll be waiting." Krieger waits and soon all three land on Lyoko. "Ark, she's ok, I think. She was breathing when I put her in the Scanner." Krieger tries to calm Ark down but Ark was hysterical.

"Mira, Mira! Come on Mira, please, Mira!" Ark shakes her but she doesn't respond.

"Ark she was breathing before she's just, knocked out." Krieger pushes Ark away before he starts shaking Mira like he was an English Nanny and Mira was a crying baby. "Put her on your disc and control it while you take the Overwing."

"But, she better be ok." Ark does as Krieger says.

"Where do we go Sanne?"

"Due north. The Tower is pretty far so Xana might send monsters before we get there." The group takes off for the Tower as Xana watches.

"Heh heh, I already did." Xana's plan was brilliant, so he thinks. "Go, it will be too late. Finally my Angel will be mine." Xana watches and decides to make it harder for the group. One member down and now…

"Hornets!" Ark controls the disc and puts it behind him. "Sanne I think a Scattershot is needed."

"I know." Sanne concentrates and waits for the Hornets to get closer. When they do she fires a Scattershot and destroys two Hornets leaving one left.

"I got it." Skitz gets her clubs out to block the lasers as she flies at the Hornet. When she gets close it stops firing lasers and fires acid! "Aaaa!" S.S. is hit in the face and loses control of the Overboard. She crash lands onto the Desert Sector as the acid continues to burn her face. "Aaaa!" She rolls around on the ground.

"Skitz!" Ark loses his concentration and almost loses his disc with Mira on it. "No, have to stay calm." He gains his concentration and unwraps his tail as he flies at the Hornet that was hitting Skitz with lasers. He wraps his tail around the Hornet. "Ow, stop it, ow!" The Hornet fires lasers hitting his tail. Ark brings his tail up to him and looks the Hornet in the Eye. "Don't mess with my sister." He shoves two claws into the Eye destroying the Hornet. "Skitz, are you ok?"

"I don't want to know how I'm going to look on Earth." Skitz stands up and puts a hand on her face. "My face, my beautiful face."

"Beautiful? What fairy tale world do you live in?" Ark's joke gets a stare from Skitz. "But you will need a ride since the Overboard was destroyed."

"Annoying little twerp."

"Little? I'm taller and bigger then you." Ark waits for his sister to get on as they continue the sibling squabbling.

"Guy's, Tower, deactivate." Sanne gets the two to stop. "We shouldn't be that far now that he's attacked." They take off for the Tower. Mira's eyes open and she sees what is going on.

"_Now Xana?"_ She sends a psychic message to Xana. _No, not yet, wait until they are near the Tower. _ Mira's eyes close as she waits for the right moment to attack.

A few minutes later the group sees the activated Tower. "We're almost there." _And there aren't any monsters. _"Damn it." Krieger didn't say it out loud only thought it yet two Tarantulas appear in front of the Tower.

"Only two Tarantulas we can handle them and still protect Mira." Sanne starts to charge a Scattershot waiting for Krieger to drive the Overbike closer. When she fires eight beams come out and destroy a Tarantula but the other one dodges the remaining beams.

"To easy." Ark laughs boldly.

"_You're right."_ Mira rises to her feet. "_This will be fun."_ Mira attacks Ark! She gets her Kodachi's out and leaps at him.

"Mira stop what are you doing!" Ark closes his eyes and turns away from her. He sticks a hand out and a long metal spear flies out. Mira uses a Kodachi to block it then strikes Ark destroying him.

"No, Xana must have done something to her." Krieger runs over to Mira with his sword and shield out.

"_I did do something to the girl. It had been so long since I was in her I'm almost not use to it."_

"Oh I'm so going to like this." Skitz extends her clubs. "Xana, thanks for making my dreams come true." Skitz attacks Mira and beats on her with her clubs.

"_I thought you might like this but I will like this better." _Xana blasts Skitz with an energy bolt sending her back to Earth. "_Krieger once I destroy you Sanne will be mine. Stand aside and I may let you live._"

"Never." Krieger is ready to fight no matter what to protect Sanne.

"Krieger be careful." Sanne was trying to get around the Tarantula but it wasn't giving her time to fire an energy beam or a Scattershot.

"_He can be as careful as he wants to be I will be the dangerous one."_ Mira attacks Krieger and he throws her off with his shield.

"Mira can't you fight it?" Krieger is answered by an energy bolt. Krieger uses his shield to block it and it is deflected and destroys the Tarantula.

"Thanks Krieger." Sanne runs for the Tower when she hears an explosion. Xana was done toying with Krieger and destroyed him with a massive energy orb.

"_Angel not so fast."_ Mira uses his powers to stop Sanne from entering the Tower by moving in front of her in the blink of an eye. "_Ah, ready to be kissed again?"_

"I went through a tube of toothpaste last time." Sanne starts to charge an energy blast but Xana puts a hand over her mouth stopping her.

"_Tsk tsk Sanne I won't fall for that again. Why do you refuse the kiss? Dante will be freed and you will have the power to do whatever you want to Sora and Krieger." _Mira takes his hand off of Sanne's mouth.

"Why would I do anything to them? Krieger is just a friend I'm happy he has Sora."

"_Oh and she does make him happy. Reminds me of Odd Della Robbia and Sandra Smith when they were together. But those were the old days."_ Mira grabs Sanne by her arms then leans down and kisses her. This lasts for several seconds when nothing happens. "_No, I messed up, I can't transfer myself through this host!"_ Xana let's go of Sanne.

"Ew, sorry Mira but I don't like you that way." Sanne fires an energy beam hitting Mira in the face then runs for the Tower getting in it before Mira recovers.

"_Damn, I guess next time will be my next chance."_ Mira collapses as the Tower is deactivated and Mira is freed from Xana's control. Soon she arrives on Earth as does Sanne. When they step out of the Scanners they find a horrible sight.

"Skitz, keep breathing." The damage done to Skitz had transferred to Earth. The acid had literally melted her face which made it hard to breath since her nose and mouth were covered with melted skin. Ark had used a pocket knife to cut a hole for her mouth but this made her bleed. "Sanne's here she can scan you and you'll be ok." Ark looks up at Sanne who nods. Sanne goes to the elevator and takes it up. She goes to the control panel and sees through the security camera that Skitz as put in the middle Scanner. Sanne scans her and a few seconds later Skitz steps out healed.

"Ouch, that hurt. Anyone have a mirror?" Mira gets a pocket mirror out and hands it to Skitz. Skitz looks in it. "Still my beautiful face that everyone loves." She smiles looking at her reflection.

"Everyone?" Mira takes her mirror back.

"Ok, everyone that counts." Skitz gets the last shot in as Ark gets between the two girls.

"Mira are you ok? How did Xana posses you?"

"I, I'm not sure. Something attacked me…" Mira pushes Ark away. "What the hell is your problem?"

"What?" Ark realizes Mira doesn't know the calls were fake. Except his since he was tricked by Xana. "No Mira, Xana, he did the calls."

"Really?" Ark nods. "Oh, sorry." Mira hugs Ark.

"It wasn't your fault it was Xana." Ark doesn't correct Mira. It was to confusing as it was and he didn't want Mira to get mad at him for not trusting her.

"Well while this love fest goes on I'm going to go look for Barack." Skitz goes over to the elevator.

"And Sora is waiting for me to call her back." Skitz nudges Krieger in the side with an elbow. "What was that for?" Skitz doesn't reply. "Strange." _No, Odd._

"What was that?" Ark looks around swearing he heard his dad's voice.

"I don't know." They take the elevator up to the Control Room to get Sanne then leave the Factory going their separate ways.


	35. Chapter 35

**Code Xana Episode 34: Phobia**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-33**

Krieger and Sora are making out in his dorm room while Ark was at band practice with Skitz. Her hands explore so he follows suit. He was still nervous about doing things, he was only thirteen but she was fifteen and had already done things with another boy. He had graduated from Junior Kadic Academy last year and was now going to Senior Kadic Academy so they broke up. "Mmmm, go ahead Krieger." She had felt his hesitation when his hand got… The door slams open interrupting them.

"Leave me alone!" Ark slams the door shut. "Oh, Krieger, hi Sora." Ark blushes as Krieger and Sora pull away from each other.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, aaaa! What the frak was she thinking?" Ark punches the door with a little force. "Um, I'll go and leave you two love birds alone."

"Well, I'm kind of out of the mood now." Sora rolls her eyes. She knew it had to be a fight between Ark and his girlfriend. She'd seen and heard enough of them herself to know what they looked like. "Ark whatever it was get over it." Sora goes to the door then turns around. "See you tomorrow Krieger." She blows a kiss then leaves and finds Mira at the door with a red face. "I was right." Sora walks away. Ark goes to close the door Mira puts her foot down and stops him.

"What do you think you're trying to do?" She pushes her way in. "What was it that I walked in on? You're brother and sister!" She pushes Ark and ignores Krieger.

"Nothing! She, she, it wasn't like that Mira. She was bit by something and wanted me to look at it. She swears a rat bit her. She has this thing about rats and mice and was really worried about it."

"Bit her? How could it bite her…" Ark interrupts Mira.

"If you had paid attention she had her back to me and she did have a mark that didn't look human. I can't believe you'd think we'd, that we'd, that's disgusting."

"Well with the way she acts I wouldn't doubt it, on her end. How do you know she didn't do it to herself?"

"Mira it was on her back how could she?"

"Maybe, maybe Barack did it."

"Oh great she's taking off her shirt and showing her back to Barack. Great image for me."

"Ark I, I hate your sister!" Mira walks out of the room in a huff.

"What the hell happened?" Krieger sits in a way to hide what Sora had done to him.

"Nothing. Skitz said she felt something bite her then said she saw a rat. I asked her where she got bit and she said her back so I said I'd look at it. She, she took her shirt off and I looked at it and that's when Mira walked in. She flipped and now this is happening."

"Wait, she just took her shirt off?"

"What? We're brother and sister. We use to bath together and she really did have something that looked like a bite mark. Not like I saw anything more then what we'd see at the pool and even if I did she's my sister. She could walk naked in front of me and the only reaction she'd get is me yelling at her and trying to cover her up before some guy saw her." Ark sighs. "I can't believe Mira would think that."

"Well you guys are from America."

"Not from the Republican controlled parts. Are you kidding? As much of a dare devil as our parents are they won't go anywhere near Texas or New Mississippi or Northern Louisiana. Don't mess with Texas it's not nice to mess with the retards." Ark laughs but Krieger doesn't get it. "Krieger you really need to learn about America. Interesting history, two Civil Wars, countries still split in two right now. Although President Smith says it will be about another twenty years before the inbreeding and lack of using medicine will wipe out the new Confederacy." Common Cold was a major killer since things like medicine were considered the Devil in the New Confederacy.

"Yeah why I'm glad I live in Japan for most of the year then sometimes in France." America was still Thee World power but it had a lot of problems in the southern parts. "So what are you going to do?"

"Give her time to cool off." Ark doubts Mira would break up with him. He was afraid that would happen if he told her about Lyoko but she didn't. "Sorry about interrupting you man, how far were you?" Krieger stares at Ark. "Come on, second base?" Krieger looks away. "Alright man she has some nice ones to."

"What are you doing looking?"

"Hey I have eyes man I can see. Like you still don't look at Sanne that way?"

"No!" _Not as much as I use to._ "What about you and Mira?"

"Well, she's not ready for that." Krieger laughs. As much of a lover boy as Ark made himself out to be it was all show. "Be quiet." Ark gets a magazine out and reads it waiting for Mira to cool off.

Mira is storming through the woods mad at Ark, Skitz, and herself. She didn't mean to say she hated Skitz, she really didn't. She might not get along with her as well as she could but her jealousy got to her. "Stupid!" She kicks a tree. "What the hell was I thinking?!" She kicks it again. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She kicks it three times and something drops out of the tree. "What the, Aaaa!" She screams and throws it off of her. "Sn, Snake!" She backs away from it. "But, they, they aren't around here. It has to be from the zoo or something." She backs away quickly then trips over something and falls. When she looks she sees another snake much larger then the last one. "Aaaa! Snakes, no, Aaaa!" She was terrified of snakes, a phobia of snakes. She had seen Snakes on a Plane 3 when she was younger and it scarred her for life. She gets up and runs away scared out of her mind.

Back at Kadic Academy Skitz walks into her dorm room and sees Sanne sleeping at the desk. "Sanne it's only five in the afternoon." Skitz shakes her shoulder and Sanne wakes up.

"Huh? Oh, hi Skitz." Sanne yawns then opens her Jtop. "Still defragmenting." The biggest problem with a Jtop was the massive hard drives took forever to defragment. "How was band practice?"

"It was going great until a rat bit me." Sanne is confused. Rats were very rare as were most wild animals except for South America and the preserves in Africa. Most had been moved there or to the largest preserve in the Solar System, the moon. "I had Ark look at it then Mira walked in and flipped out on us. I don't know what her problem was."

"Where were you bit? If you were bit by a wild animal you might get an infection." Skitz turns around and pulls the back of her shirt up. Sanne sees the marks. "Ouch, it might be infected Skitz you should see Nurse McNamara." Sanne touches the marks and Skitz pulls away.

"Yeah, probably." She puts her shirt back down. "If Ms. Delmas was still the principal I might sue for this." Ms. Delmas was taken away as a lunatic and the new principal was still getting use to his position.

"Skitz you have enough money as it is."

"This coming from the Billion Dollar Princess? How much is your dad making on the new communication deal he made with the UN?" Sanne looks away from Skitz and blushes. Her father had made billions more making sure he stayed as the richest person in the world. "That's what I though." Skitz laughs. "I guess I'll go to the nurse it does feel sore." Skitz leaves.

"Well, maybe Sora wouldn't mind." Krieger calls Sora. "Hey, want to go to the gym and work out?"

"I, let me get my history homework done and I'll be there Hunk." Sora kisses into her phone so Krieger does the same then they hang up. Krieger goes to the gym and warms up with stretches.

Mira continues running through the woods getting tired. "Oh crap I'm lost." She looks around not recognizing where she was. "No snakes, that's an improvement." She sighs and sits down to rest. She rests for a couple of minutes when she hears a rustling noise. She looks over then hears a rattling noise. "Ow!" Something bit her! "Ow, no, a snake, get away from me!" She kicks the snake and feels herself become light headed. "No, I…" She stumbles as she tries to get away. "No, I hate snakes…" She falls forward as the world spins around her. "Nooo…" She passes out.

"What the heck is that noise?" Krieger was in the exercise room doing a slow pedal on the exercise bike when he hears a strange noise. He stops and hears the noise again. "Sora?" He gets off the bike and opens the exercise door. "Aaaa!" Three needles stick into Krieger and inject something then pull out. "No, needles, no." Krieger had a phobia of needles. Needles in his world were associated with steroids and drugs. Something his parents had sometimes literally beaten into him during training. His dad got to the Semi Finals in the World Martial Arts Tournament when he was beaten. Later when the drug testing was done the guy was caught using steroids so was stripped of the title and the prize money. His dad wanted to make sure Krieger never took a short cut like drugs. "Whoa, what was that?" Krieger falls backwards into a treadmill. His vision becomes blurred but he sees more needles coming towards him. "Nooo…" He feels the needles stick into him and inject more into him.

Sanne stares at her computer screen. "Come on, defragment. You know you want to." She stares at the screen as it gets to 79. "So close, just defragment so I can turn stuff back on like the Super Scan."

Skitz is at the nurse's office as the nurse looks at the wound. "You say a rat did this?" The nurse injects a cure all liquid into the wound.

"Yes." Skitz feels the needle but doesn't care. Needles were no big deal to her.

"Well whatever it was that should keep it from getting more infected. Don't take a shower for six to twelve hours or let it get wet. Bacteria like a moist place to spread." The nurse puts a square bandage over the marks. "That should do it."

"Thanks." Skitz puts her shirt back on and leaves the nurses office. She walks outside and goes to the gazebo. It was a strangely warm day in early November. "Maybe if I'm lucky whatever caused Mira to snap will get those two to break up. She knew it was my time with him for band practice yet she just had to come. Maybe when it is her time I'll follow them so she knows what it is like." Skitz leans back and looks at the roof of the Gazebo. "What is that?" Something drops from the roof. "Aaaa!" It was a rat!" She throws it off of her. "What's going on!?" She freaks out and runs out of the Gazebo.

Sanne is in her room bored. Her Jtop is at 99 defragmented. "What, no, no!" Her screen went blank. "No, don't, I can't lose this!" Sanne tries to get her Jtop back on but can't. Her worse phobia had happened, her precious several thousand Euro computer died on her. No Super Scan, no way to work on programs from her room, no way to stay in contact with her parents. Well, her mom. Her dad was busy with his new deal with the UN. "I better go to the Factory." She puts a hand on her Jtop. "I, it wouldn't be selfish to do a return right? This costs more then a semesters tuition. And, it, the data I have on here is priceless. Maybe if I scan it, maybe if I use a Scanner it will be fixed." Sanne seriously thinks about this then leaves without it. "No, returns are bad, they make Xana stronger. I'll have to buy a new one. My dad could probably fix it but if he saw the information I had on it I'd get us all in trouble." Sanne grabs her Jpocket from the charger and turns it on. "Oh, an attack, wait, if Xana did this then a return would fix it! No, you can't do one just to fix it." Sanne gets her phone out and calls the others as she runs for the Factory.

"Xana!" Skitz figured this out already when more rats appeared. "I'll be there as soon as possible." Skitz tried to take the sewer entrance but the rats caught up and bit her a couple times. They hang up and Sanne calls Krieger, no answer. She calls Ark and does get a response.

"Really? Ok, I'll be there." Ark was getting worried. Mira wouldn't answer her phone and wasn't in her room. Was she really that mad? Would she really break up with him over something that was only in Mira's mind? He knew Mira didn't like his sister but she said she hated Skitz. Was she really so jealous of his sister as to break up with him over that? And if that did happen would she stay in the group or leave it?

"Mira won't answer either." Sanne hangs up her phone. "Krieger and Mira, we need them. Maybe, if his phone isn't near him at the gym." Sanne runs to the gym and finds Sora kneeling next to Krieger. "What happened?"

"I, I don't know. I came here and found him like this." Sora checked his pulse, he was alive, but he wasn't moving. "I, I found these next to him but they can't be his." Sora shows several needles to Sanne. "He, he doesn't do drugs does he?"

"No, he'd never do drugs. He cares too much about his body to pollute it with those." Sanne thinks this is the attack. "Call for the nurse I, I have to go and call his parents." _This has to be the attack_. She was right, partially, but this left Mira alone in the woods.

Mira is in the woods. The poison was wearing off. "Uh, where am I?" She finds herself inside of a cave. "What is that?" She sees something move. "Aaaa!" A snake! "No, no, uh, I feel sick." She turns her head and throws up. "Xana, this has to be Xana." She reaches for her phone and can't find it. "No, they took it." Mira curls up into a ball. She was scared. She hated snakes, she hated Xana, and now both were after her. "Ark, I'm sorry. I didn't mean I hate your sister!"

Sanne was running to the sewer entrance in the woods when she hears yelling. "Hello!" She waits for a response.

"What?" Mira thinks she hears yelling. "Is anyone out there!" She hears a response. She crawls on her hands and knees towards the entrance of the cave. She feels sick again and throws up as a snake crawls towards her.

"Mira!" Sanne yells this as she walks towards where she thinks she heard the yelling. It sounded like Mira's voice but she isn't sure where it came from.

"Sanne…" Mira was bit again and passes out.

"Mira! Mira answer me!" Sanne could have sworn she heard Mira but now couldn't get a response. "No, Xana has her around here and stopped her from responding. She has to be around here somewhere." Sanne looks for Mira and soon finds a cave opening. "Mira?" She looks in and sees dozens of snakes. "Ew, snakes. I didn't know there were any around here. Well, if this is a cave they've been hiding in they can't have had to much contact with people. If I'm not afraid of them they shouldn't be afraid of me." Sanne walks into the cave and smells something awful. She gets her Jpocket out and uses the light from the screen to look around. She sees what looks like vomit. "I don't think snakes throw up. Mira!" She yells but her only response is a bite on the shoulder. "Ouch, sorry I yelled but…" She stumbles. "No, poison, have to get away." Sanne stumbles out of the cave then falls down. She throws up. "Xana, I have to get to the Factory." She crawls trying to get to the sewer entrance but passes out.

"No, I need her on Lyoko so I can posses her!" Xana is in Sector 5 and uses a snake to watch what was going on. "I already eliminated two warriors. I, yes, perfect." Xana laughs then sends several snakes out to carry Sanne to the Factory. He couldn't posses her on Earth and needed her on Lyoko. "Which one bit her?" He uses his powers to find out then kills the snake. "Fool, I can't allow her to die because you got to ambitious." Xana waits for Sanne to come to Lyoko.

Skitz is in the Factory waiting for the others. She messes around with the Super Computer and brings up the security cameras. "Oh, Ark, he made it." She sees him swing down and run for the elevator. Skitz rubs her right arm where she had been bit. She was able to fight off the rats but had been bit multiple times. The elevator comes down and Ark steps off of it when the doors open.

"Hey Skitz are you ok?" She nods. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know. Sanne said she was coming."

"I tried calling Mira but she won't answer."

"Ark why don't you just break up with her? She's crazy or something." Skitz rubs her right arm again.

"What's wrong with your arm?"

"Oh, I got bit." Skitz rolls her sleeve up and Ark sees several bites.

"Wow, looks like the one on your back." Skitz really had been bit by something then.

"Hurts a lot more." Skitz rolls her sleeve back up as they wait for the others.

Soon the snakes carrying Sanne make it to the Factory. Xana uses his powers on them to allow them to float down with Sanne. They carry her to the elevator that had been sent up by the Twins. One snake pushes the button and the doors open. They carry Sanne into the elevator then a snake pushes the button to make the elevator go down. "What the?" Ark sees the doors open and Sanne being carried by snakes. Soon a familiar face appears on the screen.

"Hello children." Xana! "She was bit by an overenthusiastic snake. But if she does not go to Lyoko I am unable to posses her. Get her in a Scanner and send her to Lyoko. The poison hasn't killed her, yet." Xana laughs. "But Mira may not be so lucky."

"No!" Ark punches the screen and it cracks.

"Yes Ark, she's been bit twice. I think that might be lethal. If it isn't I can have her bit again to see if three is the charm." Xana smiles at Ark's reaction. "Hurry they may get hungry." Xana laughs as he closes the screen.

"Mira, Skitz, get her to the Scanners. I'll send you two then I'll send myself."

"Ok Ark." Skitz drags Sanne to the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room. She drags Sanne over to the left Scanner and gets her in it. She then gets in the right Scanner and the doors close.

"Ok, time to send, ouch!" Ark reaches to his left shoulder where he was bit by a snake. "Guys, I, I'll try to make it." Ark starts the auto transfer and goes to the ladder. He takes it down and tries to get to the middle Scanner but the poison affects him. He falls to his hands and knees and as he crawls towards the Scanner the doors close. "No, to slow." He throws up. "I hate that." Ark falls over onto his side and soon passes out.

"Ark?" Skitz yells but doesn't get a response. "Xana must have gotten him."

"He, he wanted me here alone. He's going to try and posses me." Sanne looks around. "Where's the Tower from here?" Skitz shrugs her shoulders. "I guess we have to track the pulses." Skitz and Sanne see the pulses.

"I guess we go north?" Sanne nods and they go north following the pulsations.

"Xana…" Krieger's eyes flutter as Sora waits with him in the gym. Sora thinks he is trying to say Sanne.

"No Krieger it's me, Sora." She leans down as his eyes start to open. "Krieger can you hear me?"

"Xana, not, not Sanne." His eyes open and they are blurred. "What?" He is confused. There is a ringing in his ears and is vision is so blurry he can't see who it is over him.

"Krieger, are you ok?" Sora moves his head with her hands trying to look in his eyes but they move around rapidly. She sees the pupils are dilated. "Krieger!"

"So, Sora." Krieger has a hard time breathing. "Sora, get away." Krieger's mind is trying to go on full alert. Xana had to be attacking and if he was then Sora had to get away.

"What? Krieger you're hurt. You don't know what you're saying." Sora does not understand Krieger. She thinks he is telling her to go away and calling out for Sanne. "Krieger, I, I should get the nurse but I can't leave your side." Sora holds his hand and squeezes it. She doesn't notice a needle float in the air behind her. Krieger starts to sit up. "Krieger stop you're hurt." Sora tries to push him down but he is to strong.

"No, Sora, you have to get away. It's dangerous to be around me." Krieger looks up and sees her smile and the floating needle. He throws himself at her and knocks her to the mat. Sora is about to yell when she hears a thud noise.

"Krieger?" She looks over his shoulder down his back and sees a needle sticking out of him pumping air into his blood stream. This could kill him! "No, what happened, how did that get there!?" She gets out from Krieger and pulls the needle out. "I, I have to get the nurse. Don't die Krieger, please, don't die." Sora runs out of the gym for the nurse's office.

On Lyoko Skitz and Sanne have followed the pulsations to the activated Tower. Now they had a new problem, two Mega Tanks. "They, they won't fire at you Sanne." Skitz gets behind her. "Xana wanted you on Lyoko so sending you back to Earth wouldn't work for him. If you run with me behind you they won't fire and you'll make it to the Tower."

"Ok Skitz, on three."

"On three like…"

"Shut up you know what I mean. One, two, three!" The two girls run for the Tower and the Mega Tanks open but don't fire.

"It's working." The Mega Tanks can't risk hitting Sanne. They're aim wasn't good enough to hit Skitz but not Sanne. This however was not true of a new monster. Skitz gets hit by a large red energy beam sending her back to Earth.

"Skitz!" Sanne turns and sees… A walking Mega Tank! Xana had pulled out the Franz Hopper version of a Mega Tank. "Whoa, crap." Sanne was alone on Lyoko surrounded by two Mega Tanks and one Walking Mega Tank.

"No this is great!" Xana flies down to Sanne. "You will be mine Sanne. I will take the child and grand child of former hosts and reach my true power! This body became so weak it is little more then a shell compared to you."

"Stay away from me, I'll blow myself up!" Sanne starts charging an energy beam.

"And let both Mira and Krieger die?" Sanne stops. "That's what I though Sanne. My Angel, join with me, if you don't fight I'll save them to be your slaves, our slaves."

"I, I can't, they wouldn't want that." Sanne fires a small beam and runs for the Tower. She hopes the Mega Tanks and the Walking Mega Tank won't fire.

"Tricky tricky but I won't go that easy!" Xana uses his powers to get in front of Sanne and grabs her. "Kiss me Sanne, my Angel." Xana leans down to kiss Sanne. She struggles but can't break his hold. She could destroy herself but Mira and Krieger would die. "Yes…" Xana puts his lips onto Sanne's and kisses her. He continues to kiss her trying to transfer himself into her but finds a barrier. He could not posses a human host on Earth, he could not use a Ghost to posses a human, and even on Lyoko he could not posses a human! He breaks the kiss and throws Sanne towards the Tower. "My Angel, deactivate, launch a return, I need more power!" Sanne gets in the Tower and does just that. Not to give Xana more power but to save her friends.

Sanne is in front of her computer. It is defragmenting. "No, one percent?" She gives out a cry. "This takes forever." She rests her forehead on the desk and takes a nap.

Skitz and Ark are practicing when Mira shows up like before. This time Skitz was never bitten and no fight breaks out. Instead Mira apologizes to both. She wasn't sure why she had reacted like she did. She had just snapped for no reason she could think of.

Krieger is in the exercise room when Sora shows up in her gym clothes. "Hey Sora." Krieger remembered that Sora had stayed by his side. She really did care for him, he had to work harder to find feelings for her and forget Sanne who was just a friend.


	36. Chapter 36

**Code Xana Episode 35: Skinhead**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-34**

Sanne is bored. Krieger was on a date with Sora, Mira and Ark were out as was Skitz who was with Barack. "I guess, no, take a break." Sanne rubs her temples. She spent nearly six hours in front of her computer working on a program and needed a break. "Go to the gym and work out, not really a break though is it? Should I really be talking to myself?" Sanne sighs and leaves her computer to get her gym clothes. She leaves her room and closes the door. She walks down the hallway not thinking about what she had left behind.

Krieger and Sora are coming out of a movie and see Ark and Mira. "Hey Ark, Mira, what movie did you see?"

"Spiderman 8." Ark and Mira walk over hand in hand. "You?"

"Same." Krieger is holding Sora's hand.

"Cool, that was so cool when Shocker blew apart that door and Spiderman used his webbing to catch it."

"Uh, yeah, must have missed that." As the teens walk down the side walk they pass under a street light and Ark sees why Krieger missed it.

"Man you look like someone tried to strangle you." Ark and Mira laugh.

"They can't be that bad." Mira gets a pocket mirror out and Krieger looks. "Oh man, Sora, what did you do to me?" Krieger sees several hickies on his neck.

"No worse then what you did to her."

"Yeah but she can wear makeup to cover them up." Krieger pulls his shirt up trying to cover his neck.

"Krieger you can borrow some makeup from me. I'll even help you put it on in my room. Katie's out with her boyfriend…" Sora pulls on Krieger's shirt and leans down to whisper something into his ear.

"Uh, yeah, ok, um, I guess no dinner?" Krieger is nervous and excited by what Sora said and blushes.

"We can eat later." Sora smiles and laughs. "So what are you two doing now?"

"We're going to get something to eat. You guys can come with us if you want." Ark's offer isn't accepted and the teens go separate ways.

Sanne is on the exercise bike going at a slow but steady pace. "This just isn't any fun without Krieger to compete with." She gets off the bike. "I can't do the weights without him to help me, without Krieger I can't do anything but work on the Super Computer." Sanne stops and thinks about what she just said. "Whoa, no, he's just a friend. I, I can find something else to do. Sanne leaves for the locker room for a shower and to plan something to do. She gets out of the shower and notices her head still itches. She scratches and finds something. "What is this?" A small black dot, with legs. "Fleas? No, in the hair, lice!" She runs back into the shower and shampoos her hair. "Rinse, wash, and repeat." She scratches her head and finds more! "No, but, how did I get these?" She goes back into the shower and keeps washing her hair but soon more and more lice appear. Unfortunately she wasn't the only one.

"Aaaa!" Kids are scratching they're heads, teachers are scratching they're heads. Everyone is scratching and going insane from the lice invasion. Students run to the showers to try and wash the lice away but they soon become full. Some students, like Sora and Krieger, realize the gym locker rooms have showers. They run to the gym and go to the different showers.

"How did we get these all of a sudden?!?" Sora gets into the girls' locker room, undresses, and hears a shower going already. "Someone else figured it out to. Better have a shower head left for me." Sora goes into the shower room and finds Sanne. "You to?"

"What?" Sanne turns around and sees the older, better developed Sora. "Oh, um, what are you doing here?" Sanne turns away. She still didn't like showering with others. She could barely tolerate Mira and Skitz and now here an older girl, the one dating her friend, was in there with her.

"Everyone got lice somehow and flooded the shower room. I guess you got them to."

"Yes, I don't know how though I wasn't in contact with anyone." Sanne is scrubbing her head some more. Her scalp was getting sore from so much scrubbing but there were still lice left.

Ark and Mira notice as they leave the restaurant that they're heads started to itch. They scratch and both find lice. "Ah, those seats at the movie theater must have had them. Remind us never to go there again." They run for the school both thinking about getting a shower. When they get there they find the school shower rooms are full. "What do we do Ark?"

"I don't know these things are driving me crazy!" Ark scratches his head more and cuts his scalp with a fingernail.

"Um, are you sure this isn't a Xana attack?" Mira scratches her head some more.

"I don't know, Sanne would have called if it was. Well, unless…" Ark thinks of a shower that might be open. "If we go to the gym and no one sees us we can use those showers." Ark whispers this and the two walk away slowly.

"Sanne, I have a few questions." Sora was use to going to Kadic Academy and had no problem taking showers with others and as long as she had Sanne alone there were some questions she needed answered. "What is it between you and Krieger? You call, he runs off no matter what we're doing."

"Um, I can't tell you about that but know he likes you, a lot. We're just friends but there is something that is um, I can't say what it is." Sanne does not want to talk to Sora in the showers.

"What, some kind of exclusive club?" Sora doesn't mind talking. "Why won't you look at me? Do you like Krieger as more then friends?"

"No, I, I'm use to being alone, I, not use to others." Sora laughs.

"I use to be like you but then I realized," Sora stops as she scratches at lice in her hair. "We have the same parts so what's to be embarrassed about?" Sora walks over to Sanne. "Come on, turn around. If you're going to be coming here you have to get use to this unless you want to go around smelling." Sora laughs again. Sanne turns around but looks at the floor. "Is it because you're still young? Don't worry these things are more of a burden then anything else." Sora puts a hand on Sanne's hair and messes with her hair. "Geesh you have more then I do." Sora shakes her hand trying to get rid of the lice that had climbed on.

"Um, ok, um, do you know how to get rid of these?" Sanne continues to wash her hair using more shampoo.

"Uh you can shave your head for the quick way or use expensive shampoos that take weeks. But maybe they will get bored," Sora scrubs her head hard. "These things are driving me crazy! It's like we're under attack." Sora laughs and walks back to the shower head she had on.

"An attack, but, maybe." Sanne turns the shower head off. "Um Sora, I, I'm glad you're with Krieger. He's a lot happier now and you're because of it." Sanne leaves the shower room and gets a towel before going out into the locker room to dig through her gym bag. "I only have my phone, Xana could be attacking." She scratches her head. "I have to get dressed and get to my room." Sanne dresses when Mira comes in. "Mira, this is probably an attack by Xana."

"What? Oh, um, ok. Call me if it is." Mira starts to undress needing to get under a shower head. Maybe she can scrub the lice out of her hair.

"Sora's in there so be careful about what you say." Sanne is dressed and runs out of the girls' locker room for her room.

A few minutes later Sanne gets to her room and hears a beeping noise. "It is an attack. I have to call the others." She calls Mira who answers, then Skitz who answers, but neither Ark or Krieger answer. "Well, I know Krieger is in the boys' locker room." She blushes as she thinks about Krieger in the shower. "And so is Ark, how do we get a hold of them?" Sanne runs back to the gym and sees Mira standing there scratching her head. "Mira we have a problem."

"What? Besides these damn things!" She scratches more.

"Um, both boys are in the boys' shower room. Uh, how do we tell them?" Sanne and Mira both blush thinking about the boys in the shower.

"Well, I, um, I'm not going in there."

"But, haven't you and Ark, you know, done things?"

"Nothing like that! Ah, these things are driving me crazy!"

"We need them, um, but I'm sure not going in there. Maybe Skitz would, he's her brother so it wouldn't be that big a deal, right?" Sanne starts to scratch her head.

"I don't know." Mira continues to scratch her head.

"Well, um, I know someone who might." Sanne sighs. "Mira I'll be right back."

"What are you planning?" Mira sees Sanne run to the girls' locker room. "Maybe Jim could get them." Mira runs out of the gym.

"Sora, Sora!" Sanne yells and hears the shower head turn off.

"What?"

"Um, I kind of need Krieger and Ark to um, do that thing that's important and we can't tell you about. But they're both in the other shower room next door and I, um…" Sanne blushes.

"You want me to get them? What makes you think I would?"

"Well, um, you and Krieger, uh, do things don't you?"

"We do but I don't think Mira would like me seeing Ark like that would she? Why not send her back there?"

"She, her and Ark don't do things like, um, you know, yet."

"And how do you know Krieger does things like that with me?"

"Well, you're, older, more mature and uh, maybe do more." Sanne blushes bright red as the images enter her head. "If you won't maybe I can convince Mira to go back there."

"Is this thing really important?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me what it is?"

"No, I can't. No one is allowed unless they're voted in."

"So Mira was voted in?"

"No Ark got her in another way and was nearly kicked out until uh, it was voted to keep Mira."

"So it isn't up to Krieger is it?"

"No, he can't get you in unless everyone votes you in." Of course Krieger had never even brought it up. He didn't want Sora to be in the group it was to dangerous and his feelings for her weren't as strong as Ark's were for Mira. Maybe with time his feelings will grow and he will ask the others to let Sora in but for now no.

"You and Krieger are really just friends?" Sanne looks up and sees Sora, wrapped in a towel, walking towards her.

"Yes nothing more, never have and never will."

"Well hell, been a couple hours, I'll do it. Tell Mira any checking out of Ark is for comparison only." Sora scratches her head as she goes over to a pile of clothes and changes.

"Thank you Sora, um, thanks." Sanne smiles at her as she scratches her head.

"Hey you answered a question I've been wanting to ask for awhile. And if you're best friends with Krieger then we better get along right?" Sora and Sanne leave the girls' locker room and Sora goes into the boys' locker room. A few minutes later she leaves and soon after that Ark and Krieger, both blushing, come out.

"Why did you send her back there? Why couldn't you or Mira?" Ark scratches his head.

"Well I wasn't going back there and Mira said you two haven't, you know, and I asked Sora and she said she'd do it."

"For what?"

"Um, nothing." Krieger is surprised by this answer. He figured Sora would have gotten something out of Sanne for this. Krieger liked Sora, he really did, but he was having trouble _liking_ her as much as she liked him. This however was just another thing to make Krieger realize how nice Sora was and make him try harder for her. "Thank you again Sora but we must be going."

"Ok you kids bring Krieger back safe for me!" Sora smiles and laughs. The gang runs out of the gym and meet with Skitz and continue for the Factory. "Ah, this is driving me crazy, I should just shave my head. I wonder what Krieger would do if he saw me with a bald head?" Sora scratches some more then goes back to the girls' locker room to take a shower and continue washing her hair. She calls Mira telling her the boys were out of the shower room. Mira meets up with them in the park outside of the sewer entrance.

"Sanne what did you do?" Mira was wondering what Sanne did to get the boys. "I don't mind if you saw Krieger but if you looked at Ark I'll make sure you wake up tomorrow morning in nothing but your underwear in the middle of campus." Mira laughs a little showing she was joking, mostly. She knew Sanne and the others were close friends who've known each other for years and probably took baths together, when they were little.

"I didn't get them." Sanne leaves it at that as they get to the end of the sewer passage and go up to the Factory. They take the elevator down to the Control Room. Sanne goes over to the control panel. "Ok, I found the Tower, Ice Sector, small barrier so Xana probably has a trap waiting." Sanne's fingers fly over the keyboard. "I'll send you guys then I'll send the vehicles and myself." Sanne sits down and scratches her head.

"Hey, will the Scanners heal this?" Ark is scratching his head going insane from all of the itching.

"I don't know." Sanne waits for the group to go down in the elevator and get in the Scanners. "Transfer Ark, Transfer Krieger, Transfer Skitz, Scanner Ark, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Skitz, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "Transfer Mira, scanner Mira, Virtualization." She lands next to the others as the vehicles appear. Sanne loads the auto transfer program and soon lands on Lyoko next to her friends.

"Maybe we can stay here for a few weeks." Ark and the others no longer had lice as they were on Lyoko. But when they went back would they still have them? Only time would tell. They get on the vehicles and take off for the Tower.

On Earth Jim has his hair trimmer out. "Ok kids anyone who wants to stop all of this itching sit down in this chair. I'll shave your heads and this will give them nothing to feed on." Some boys walk over and get they're heads shaved. "Reminds me of when I was in Arlen with Bill working on the US military base as a hair cutter." He continues shaving heads as more and more boys decide no hair is better then the itching. However the girls are reluctant to do so. After a few more heads shaved a girl walks over. "Oh, uh, Sora right?"

"Yep, just a little off the top please." Jim starts cutting her long red hair off. "Do you think Krieger will stop liking me after this?" Sora, as most of the school, knew about Jim and his connection to Sanne and her friends.

"If he really likes you he won't care what you look like. Although I do think you're a little old for him."

"It's only a two year difference. You're just protective of him." Sora laughs a little.

"I have a right to be. I'm practically his uncle." Jim shaves the rest of Sora's hair off. "Take a shower, use lots of soap and shampoo. You see where Krieger and his friends went?"

"No, they ran off into the woods saying something about an important thing to do." Sora gets out of the chair and puts a hand on her head. "This feels so weird. Hopefully Krieger won't mind." She goes back to the gym. This time people see her and realize what she is doing. Soon the gym is flooded with students wanting to shower and get rid of the lice. These are mostly girls who do not want to get they're hair shaved.

Back on Lyoko the group has made it to the Tower after a short trip and find trouble. "Two Assassins and a Mega Tank." Something else moves from around the Tower. "Sanne get off, that thing looks dangerous." It looks like a turtle with spikes coming out of its shell. It is about the size of a Krabe and moves slowly. The Eye is on the top of its head. Sanne gets off the back of the Overbike and Krieger drives towards the new monster. "Whoa!" When he gets close the air and land of Lyoko warps around him.

"Krieger!" Sanne and the others see the air around Krieger move.

"I'm fine." Krieger gets his shield and sword out. "He hasn't done anything." Krieger runs at the new monster when it opens its mouth. It fires an energy beam and Krieger uses his shield to block it. The beam bounces off but instead of continuing and hitting something else it bends as the air moves and comes back at Krieger. He blocks it again with his shield. The air moves and warps and causes the beam come back at him. "What the heck is this?" He blocks with his shield then runs at the new monster. The laser bends in the warped air and comes at Krieger. "Got you!" Krieger jumps and the laser moves under him and hits the new monster. The monster explodes and dozens of lasers come out. Krieger uses his shield while Skitz uses her clubs to black lasers. Sanne uses her bubble up to stop the lasers and Ark uses his disc as a shield but Mira is to slow and is hit multiple times being sent back to Earth.

"Aaaa!" She scratches at her head which was still infested with lice! "Make it stop, Aaaa!" It has gotten worse as Xana sends more powers to the lice and the burns from the lasers burn her.

Back on Lyoko the two Assassins and the Mega Tank remain. "Sanne stay away we can't let you get hit." Ark flies over the Assassins using his disc to block the lasers. The Mega Tank fires but misses its targets. "I have an idea, Skitz be ready!" Ark dives towards the Mega Tank and stops right over it. The Mega Tank opens and fires the semi circle blast. But with Ark so close the circle blast hits his disc and he tries to push down onto it. Skitz gets ready to destroy the Mega Tank when a laser beam from Sanne destroys it.

"Get the Assassins!" Sanne ducks lasers and dives behind a chunk of ice.

"Working on it." Krieger uses his shield to block lasers and tries to get closer. Skitz flies on the Overboard trying to get closer but the Assassins are able to fight them off with lasers.

"I have another idea." Ark smiles as he flies up into the air. "Kamikaze time." He grabs the edge of his disc and dives down towards the Assassins. One turns around and starts to fire at him. Ark dodges the lasers then sticks his arm out and imagines the spear that sometimes worked. He concentrates and it does come out and hits an Assassin on the Eye. He pulls the disc up and slams into the other Assassin as the first one is destroyed. "Go!" Ark uses his claws as the Assassin uses its claws to fight. The Assassin quickly destroys Ark but Skitz and Krieger are there to fight as Sanne gets to the Tower. The Tower is soon deactivated and Sanne sends everyone back to Earth.

"Aaaa!" Ark is scratching at his head. "Stupid Scanners! I want to go back to Lyoko!" He keeps scratching as does everyone else.

"Well, we could do a return to get rid of these." Sanne scratches at her head thinking about it. "But there are other ways to get rid of these without making Xana stronger."

"Like what?" Mira is scratching at her head going just as insane as everyone else.

"Shave our heads or get that shampoo stuff that takes a couple weeks to get rid of these guys." The lice, not powered by Xana, were still as annoying as ever.

"Shave our heads?" Ark grabs his hair where the purple spot was. "No way, return."

"Yeah, a return." Mira scratches her head some more.

"No way, I can just shave my head." Krieger usually kept it short anyways but was never bald.

"I, I love my hair, but it will grow back." Skitz sides with Krieger. The only one left was the pink haired one, Sanne Belpois.

"I, but, we can't make Xana stronger." Sanne scratches at her head as she gets up from the computer chair.

"But, my hair." The three who voted to get the hair cut stare at Ark. "Fine." Ark sighs as he continues to scratch his head. "Where do we find a barber?"

"I, I bet Jim could do it for us." Sanne and the others take the elevator and go to Kadic Academy.

"Whoa." Krieger and the others see dozens of students with shaved heads.

"I guess we're late for the party." Ark is still scratching his head.

"There you are!" The kids turn around and see a bald Jim. "I know you might not like it but you have to get your heads shaved or leave the school for a month until the lice is gone."

"We were looking for you Grandpa." Sanne goes over to him. "I, it's just hair right?" He nods. They follow him into the school and get they're heads shaved.

An hour later Sanne comes out of a girls' bathroom after looking at her new head. "Oh, hi Krieger, Sora." They were walking down the hall hand in hand.

"Hi Sanne, _look at that_." Sora says this in a disgusted way. Sanne thinks Sora is trying to insult her even though Sora herself had her head shaved. "I get my hair cut and now every guy and girl copies me. Everyone is trying to look as good as me and make us look like everyone else." Sora smiles and laughs at the joke.

"Do I look hideous or what?" Sanne smiles and tries to pose.

"Your hair isn't what made you beautiful." She stares at him. "I mean, your hair, it isn't important you're still Sanne."

"Easy for you to say you never have your hair long enough to care." They laugh. "I'm, um, going to work on something."

"Ok. Is it for your club?" Sanne nods. "Must be cool to be part of a secret club."

"Not really, someone's always out to get you." Sanne and Sora laugh a little. "Um, you two have fun." Sanne walks away from the couple and goes to her room. She was still bored but she had to find a way to stop Xana. He had made everyone bald at Kadic Academy. She lost her hair, her pink hair, something that made her unique. Now she did look, like Sora pointed out, like everyone else.

**A/N Ok, first. When Jim refers to Bill in Arlen I am making a reference to Bill Doherty from King of the Hill. Second, I liked the scene between Sora and Sanne. Sanne doesn't like to shower with others and Sora helps her with that a little and they talk about Krieger. Also it leads to the embarrassing moment, well, moments. Ah, Xana wanted a return done but the gang took one for Earth. What will happen next? Read Snow Bound to find out!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Code Xana Episode 36: Snow Bound**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-35**

Krieger and Sora are walking through the woods as a light snow falls. "It' so beautiful Krieger." She rests her head on his shoulder. They were both amazed at first since it very rarely snowed anywhere below the Artic Circle.

"It is. The last time I saw snow I was in the cottage with the Belpois when my parents visited them after Christmas a couple years ago."

"Belpois? Oh, Sanne." Sora squeezes his hand. "So you two have always been close?"

"We've been friends for years. Her mom had her a few months after my mom had me. They were always friends since school and spend a lot of time together so me and the others did to."

"Friends, Krieger let's make a snowman!" It had been nearly a decade since Sora had seen snow. It had been nearly a decade since she got to make a snowman.

"Ok but we might need more snow for that." Krieger and Sora start making a snowman as the snow falls.

"Come on Mira snow is great!" Ark had thrown a snowball at Mira and Mira had been mad since then. "Don't make me do this."

"Ark I don't want to play in the snow, its cold." She was about to find out how cold when Ark got a snowball and shoved it down the back of her shirt. "Ark!" She turns around and pushes him into the snow. He laughs so Mira grabs and throws some at him. He throws some back. They start a snowball war when a civilian is hit.

"Hey, no fair, my back was turned!" The student grabs some snow and throws it at Ark. More students join in the fight including Barack and Skitz.

Sanne is sitting in her room staring at her computer screen. "Why, won't, it, work." She takes a breath between every word as she gets frustrated. "I hate you." She taps the screen of her Jtop. "I could replace you in a minute. My dad probably has a better one out right now." She closes it. "Oh hey, it's snowing." She had been inside since she woke up that Sunday morning working on a program to save Dante and hadn't even looked out her window. "Just like home." Sanne sighs as she thinks about being back home at her cottage with her mom and dad. She remembers a couple winters ago when Ulrich and Yumi visited with Krieger. That had been a great winter and she thinks about Krieger some more. "Whoa, no, he's just a friend." She shakes her head. "Dante is counting on you to rescue him. You can play in the snow when he's freed from Xana." She opens her Jtop again and continues to work on the program. She had worked on every part and couldn't find a way to expand the program outside of a Tower.

"Ha, you look so cute like that." Sora had reached up and hit a branch causing snow to fall on Krieger's head.

"Thanks, cute, I'm a guy you know." Krieger smiles at her. He was really starting to like Sora. He had problems at first but the more he was with Sora the easier it was to think of Sanne as just a friend. "But you…" Krieger picks Sora up then tosses her into the snow. She laughs and throws a snow ball at him. He tackles her then leans down and kisses her. "You feel so warm."

"I may feel warm to you but I'm starting to get cold." Sora and Krieger get up. "Hmmm, I dare you to…" She whispers into his ear.

"No way, it is way to cold for that!" Krieger laughs and pushes Sora away. "Hey, what was that?" Krieger turns around after feeling something tug on his leg and sees nothing.

"Won't trick me." Sora gets Krieger in the face with a snowball.

"Cheap shot!" Krieger picks up a handful of snow and packs it into a snow ball. "Whoa!" He feels something tug on his leg again. He looks down but doesn't see anything. Sora looks down and Krieger takes his chance. He pulls on her shirt and hits her in the chest with a snowball.

"Aaaa!" She pulls away. "That's cold!" She laughs as does Krieger.

"Well that's for the tree branch." Krieger laughs then stops when he feels something tug on his leg again. "What is that?" He looks down and sees the snow creeping up his leg! "No, Xana…"

"What?" Sora thinks she heard Krieger say something.

"Um, I have an idea. Go to my room and I'll meet you there in ten minutes ok?" Krieger feels the snow creep up his leg more. This had to be Xana, snow didn't do this and he wasn't going to let Sora get involved.

"Oh Krieger that's so romantic." She rolls her eyes and laughs. "Should I wear anything special? Or not wear anything?" She laughs again as she sees Krieger blush. "I know I know you're not ready for that, neither am I. But maybe…" She pulls her shirt up over her chest and reveals a red bra. "They could have some fun?"

"Uh, yes, just go, ok?" Sora nods and pulls her shirt back down the walks away. He waits for her to get out of hearing range and gets his phone out while struggling with the snow. "Sanne, attack!"

"What?" She rubs her eyes. She had fallen asleep due to boredom. The Super Scan is beeping. "Oh, um, I'll call the others."

"Ok, be careful the snow is attacking."

"What?" Krieger hangs up so Sanne doesn't get an answer. "Ice Sector, great, snow outside snow inside." She calls Skitz. "Skitz, attack."

"What? Aw, we're having fun." More then three dozen students were involved in a snowball fight and even a couple teachers were getting involved. "Let me find my brother and Mira, I saw them around here somewhere." Skitz ducks a snowball and throws one back at Jim. "Got to go." She hangs up and looks for her brother and Mira while dodging snowballs and throwing more back.

Krieger, in the woods breaks away from the snow that had gotten up to his knee. "Let go!" He took a step and the snow surrounded his foot. "Ok, enough time's passed." He gets his phone out as he looks for the sewer entrance in the snow. "Sora, I can't make it." He tries to sound calm but the snow trying to cover him is making it hard.

"What? Why?" Sora was waiting for Krieger in her room wondering what the surprise would be. "Your stupid club? What's more important me or that club of yours?"

"You have no idea how much I want to say you are but I can't. I'm sorry Sora I'll, if this doesn't take long I'll make it up to you."

"Really? How? You're ignoring your girlfriend for some stupid little club."

"I know and I wish I wasn't but I have to right now. Trust me I'll make it up to you, I have to go, bye." Krieger hangs up and breaks away from the snow that was moving up his legs. "I can't find it in the snow I need to get to the sewer entrance at the school." Krieger runs but has problems with the snow wrapping around his feet and legs with every step he takes.

Ark, Mira, and Skitz are running through the sewers for the Factory. "This sucks it's snowing out and it's Xana?" Ark loved playing in the snow.

"Sanne didn't say that though. Krieger said he was being attacked and it was the snow. But I didn't notice anything." Mira at first was annoyed but then she got into the snowball fight.

"Well what do we do if it is the snow? A return or what?" Skitz gets to the ladder and climbs up it. She pushes on the sewer cover but can't move it. "Ark you're a man you do this." Skitz climbs down and Ark climbs up. He pushes on the sewer cover and can't move it.

"Come on, you can do this, heave!" He pushes hard with his shoulder and moves the cover. He raises his right hand up and pushes again then slides the cover over. "Snow was that heavy?" He climbs up and sees there wasn't that much on the cover. "So ladies now that the man has done his job are you coming?" Ark laughs and as he waits for the girls to climb up he feels something wrap around his leg. He looks down and sees the snow wrapping around his right leg and moving up. "Aaaa!" He tears his leg away and trips. The snow covers over his body as he tries to get back up. Skitz climbs up and sees her brother fighting with the snow.

"Ark!" Skitz runs over and tries to help him up when the snow attacks her. "Get off of me!" Skitz falls down as a glob of snow slams into her. Mira climbs out of the sewer and sees Skitz and Ark flailing about on the ground.

"What are you guys doing?" Mira puts a hand down on the ground and the snow covers it immediately. "What's going on!?" She tries to pull her hand away but the snow moves up her arm quickly getting to her elbow. The snow continues to attack the three as Krieger gets to the school entrance to the sewer entrance as Sanne is moving down the sewer passage on her skateboard.

Sanne gets to the end of the passage and hears Mira yelling. She looks up as she climbs up the ladder and sees Mira's legs kicking. "Mira! Where are the others?" Mira doesn't answer, she is to busy yelling and fighting the snow. Sanne gets to the entrance and has to block Mira's legs with her arm. She gets out and sees Mira from the waist up is covered with snow. She grabs a leg and pulls on it and Mira is freed.

"Sanne, Ark, Skitz, they're in there somewhere." Mira spits snow out of her mouth and shakes her head to get it out of her hair and points to the bridge.

"Ok, um, maybe that?" Sanne points to a mound of snow and Mira shrugs. She had lost where Ark and Skitz where when she panicked with the snow that was attacking her. Sanne gets out of the sewer entrance and runs over to the mound. She starts to dig in the snow unafraid. Xana would want her to go to Lyoko and wouldn't take her, so Sanne thinks. But now it seems Xana has other plans as the snow she is digging out attacks her. "Aaaa!" She falls over when the snow gets to her knees and knocks her over.

"Sanne, get to the Factory!" Mira runs over and tackles Sanne knocking her free. "Get to the ele…" The snow covers Mira and she struggles with it.

"I can't go alone!" Sanne grabs Mira's hand and pulls Mira away from the snow. They run to the Factory entrance and Sanne stops. "Mira, we need to get Ark and Skitz." Sanne turns around and sees the snow coming at them.

"Deactivating the Tower will save them!" Mira jumps and swings down the rope and soon Sanne follows. They run over to the elevator when they hear a yell.

"Krieger!" Sanne runs back but Mira stops her.

"Deactivating the Tower will save them! Don't waste time fighting the snow!" Mira has to pull on Sanne's shirt to get her to follow to the elevator. Mira hits the button and the doors open as another yell is heard. Sanne sees Krieger jumping for the rope and missing! Krieger falls to the floor and even with his training can't brace himself for the fall. He hits hard and his skull bounces off the floor.

"Mira, we can get Krieger." Sanne runs over to Krieger and Mira follows. They drag him to the elevator and take it down to the Control Room where Sanne gets off. "Get him in a Scanner who knows how badly he was hurt." Sanne waits for what seems to be a life time before she sees Mira and Krieger through the security camera. She sends them then sets up the auto transfer for herself. She soon lands on Lyoko next to the Overbike, Overwing, and Overboard.

"Alright only three of us I call the Over…" Sanne runs past Mira and jumps onto the Overboard. "Board."

"I have to be fast incase Xana come after me. Get on the Overwing and let's go. The Tower is west of here. Dang, leave the snow of Earth for the snow of Lyoko." They were in the Ice Sector and after Mira gets on the Overwing and Krieger on the Overbike they take off for the Tower.

On Earth the students continue playing in the snow except for one who has become annoyed. Sora goes to Krieger's dorm room and finds it unlocked. She goes in and looks around the room. "There has to be something about that stupid club in here. Sora you shouldn't be doing this it is such an invasion of privacy!" She had been arguing with herself the whole time. She wanted to know what was so important Krieger would ignore her but she didn't want to snoop around. "Flip a coin, heads I snoop, tails I don't." She flips the coin, catches it, and slaps it on her arm. "Heads, no, I won't snoop." She disagrees with the coin and flips it to tails. "Well, maybe a little." She shakes her head. "No, I can't do that! How would you like it if he went through your room? Hmmm, having him go through my underwear drawer…" She looks around. "Well, hmmm, maybe if I just looked a little, but not to find something about that stupid little club. Where would he hide something?" She looks at his bed and lifts the mattress. "A diary? No, journal." She picks it up. "No lock on it, I could just look at the first couple of pages. See if he wrote anything about me." She starts to flip the cover then stops. "No, invasion of privacy." She closes it. "Why won't he tell me about that stupid little club!? It's driving me insane!" She puts the journal back under the mattress and turns around. "Hmmm, wonder if Ark has one." She lifts his mattress and finds magazines. "How does a thirteen year old get these?" She pulls one out. "She was obviously airbrushed. Whoa, he's, whoa. Maybe Ark wouldn't notice one of these going missing." She looks through a couple more pages then she puts the magazine back. "I better go. Don't look, stop it!" Her hand was reaching back under the mattress of Krieger's bed. "He'll tell you when he can. Patience, relax, why won't he tell me?!" She yells in frustration then leaves the room. Her mind was going crazy. She had gone to her room and was waiting for Krieger when he called about something more important then her. She was close to just tying him up and tickling him until he told her what it was. His one weak spot was how ticklish he was. She leaves the dorm building and is hit with a snowball.

"Sorry Sora!" A girl picks a handful of snow up and throws it at someone else never seeing the snowball Sora made to get back at her and increasing the snowball war.

On Lyoko the three were making good time hoping to save Skitz and Ark from a cold frozen tomb. "There's the Tower, and the Schipizoa. Sanne stay back!" Krieger uses the flight control on the Overbike to go up in front of Sanne.

"Normally Xana tries to trick me and capture me. He has to be around here somewhere." Sanne looks around wary of Xana.

"The Schipizioa isn't alone." Mira gets her Kodachi's out as they get closer and see four Krabes. "Weird, I, I don't remember seeing these guys."

"Krabes, wow, usually he uses Tarantulas or Assassins. Maybe Xana is using to much power to control the snow." Krieger gets his sword and shield out. "Sanne, Plan A please."

"Ok Krieger." The gang had talked about plans and Plan A involved… "Scattershot!" She fires one and hits the Krabe on the farthest left destroying it. The other three Krabes break formation and start to fire lasers. Krieger blocks with his shield as Mira blocks with her Kodachi's. Sanne pulls back on the Overboard and keeps an eye on the Schipizoa.

"Fall back, we got this. This shouldn't be too hard if there are only Krabes." Krieger charges on the Overbike like a royal knight on his steed. "Super Jump!" He tries using it and finds it works! The Krabes blast the Overbike as Krieger flies through the air. He flips and drives his sword through the back of a Krabes back destroying it.

"Stealth." Mira goes invisible and jumps off the Overwing. The remaining Krabes blast it and destroy it but soon one more is destroyed as an invisible Mira shoves a Kodachi into the back leaving one left.

"This is too easy." Sanne looks around for Xana as Krieger and Mira destroy the last Krabe. The Schipizoa hadn't moved the entire time.

"Sanne get to the Tower!" Krieger yells this since Sanne was to busy looking for Xana and watching the Shipizoa.

"Oh, sorry." Sanne takes the Overboard to the Tower then hops off. She starts to enter the Tower when a black energy knocks her backwards. The Schipizoa sweeps in and wraps its tentacles around her.

"Sanne!" Krieger goes to save Sanne when a blast of energy hits Krieger knocking him back. The blast had hit his shield and was the only reason he wasn't destroyed outright.

"Oh so nice. I will soon leave this body and be in a new more powerful host." Xana forms out of the black mist and appears next to the Schipizoa. "Krieger don't attempt it I would just destroy you." Xana laughs. "How nice to see you watch the girl you love become me!"

"I, I, shut up!" Krieger couldn't say he didn't love Sanne. She was his friend and even after his time with Sora he still had feelings for her. "No!" He swings his arm and throws his shield at the Schipizoa but Xana knocks it away with his energy.

"Watch." Xana not only sees but feels his energy draining from Dante as it goes into Sanne. "Yes, my host, my new host." He drops to his knees. "So close, yes…" Suddenly the tentacles are cut! "No, no!" He looks around but sees no one! "How did that happen?"

"Mira, what took you so long?" Krieger would have been crying first from the loss of Sanne and now in happiness as the invisible Mira cuts the tentacles freeing Sanne. "Die Xana!" Krieger charges Xana who was still weak from the partial transfer into Sanne. Krieger strikes Xana with his sword knocking him back. Krieger strikes him again when Xana reacts.

"No!" Krieger is knocked backwards by the energy blast and goes back to Earth as Xana tries to send the rest of himself into Sanne.

"Tower De…" Sanne falls to her knees as the screens fall around her. "Deactivated." She falls over onto the platform as she feels an evil rise through her body towards her brain. "No, stop, stop!" She closes her eyes and concentrates. She tries to fight the energy but struggles as the evil force is to strong. "Help, Krieger, please help me." She gives up as the evil force breaks through into her brain.

"No Sanne, uh, materialize her, uh she told us how to do this!" Krieger slowly hits the keys he's supposed to as Sanne's profile flashes and a black Eye of Xana appears on it. "No, Sanne!" He hits enter and the profile flashes. "Sanne, come on, Sanne you have to make it!" Krieger runs to the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room and sees the pink haired one. "Sanne, you're ok." Krieger walks over to her to give her a hand when she looks up at him.

"_Krieger, die!"_ Sanne attacks him as the Eye of Xana appears in hers.

"No! Sanne stop!" Krieger and Sanne wrestle on the floor of the Scanner Room. They wrestle some more when Krieger pins her. "Sanne you can't beat me!"

"_No, it wasn't enough, I'll kill her so you can't deactivate Towers anymore!" _Sanne roars like a demon as a black light comes out from her mouth and eyes.

"No! Xana leave her alone!" Krieger leans forward and uses his forearms to pin Sanne's arm so he can use his hands to grabs her head. "Sanne fight him! I can't lose you!"

"_What do you care? I saw what you did with that other girl!"_ Sanne laughs deeply, evilly. "_Embarrassed are we? Don't be I've watched your parents for years and saw them do all kinds of things to each other when they thought they were alone. To see your parents blush when they tried to advance the relationship by getting naked, I believe that was when I sent the clones of them to Earth just to mess with the heads of the little love birds!"_ Sanne head buts Krieger but he doesn't let her up.

"Sanne fight him! You have to Sanne you can't let Xana do this!" The light comes out of Sanne's mouth and he feels his skin turn to ice, his veins start to slow down. "He's, he's trying to freeze her to death. I, Sanne, no, I, you know how I feel about you." Krieger hugs her and feels how cold her skin is. "Sanne fight him." Krieger is affected by Xana as the cold escapes Sanne's body and moves into his. His breathing slows as he starts to slip into hypothermia. "Sanne I can't lose you." He falls asleep as his body slows down, his heart slows down.

"Whoa, hey, Skitz." Ark breaks free of the snow. He shivers but he's able to move. "Skitz!" He yells and hears a muffled noise coming from another snow mound. He goes over and digs into it and finds his sister huddled trying to stay warm. "Sis, come on, the Factory is probably warmer." He helps his sister up and they go to the Factory. They take the elevator down to the Control Room expecting to see Sanne but instead hear yelling.

"Hello? Anyone going to bring me back?!" Mira was still on Lyoko.

"Mira?" Ark puts the headset on. "Where are the others?"

"Sanne and Krieger were sent back by Xana I think. Aren't they there?"

"No, um, I'll bring you back." Ark taps the keys and a couple minutes later Mira comes out of the Scanner.

"Krieger, Sanne!" She sees the two, Krieger laying on Sanne, on the floor. She goes over to them and puts a hand on Krieger's arm. His skin feels colder then ice. "Guys, something's wrong with them!" She rolls Krieger off of Sanne and feels Sanne's forehead. Sanne is also cold as ice. The elevator runs and soon Skitz and Ark come down.

"Whoa, what's wrong with them?" Ark and Skitz go over to the two on the floor. Ark kneels down and puts a hand on Krieger's arm. "Ow, geesh he's frozen."

"So is Sanne." Mira shakes Sanne but she doesn't move. Her arms don't even move as she is shaken. She is frozen solid. "Um, get them in the Scanners, we can heal them right?" Skitz and Ark nod. Ark gets a frozen Krieger into a Scanner as Mira gets Sanne into one. Skitz is taking the elevator up while the other two work on getting her other friends in the Scanners. She gets to the control panel.

"Are they in?" Skitz doesn't waste time on bringing the security cameras up.

"Yes scan them!" Skitz's fingers move over the keyboard as she runs a scan on all three Scanners not sure which ones her friends are in.

"Aaaa!" Sanne falls forward as the scanner doors open. "What, what happened?" She remembered her body slowing down. She could hear Krieger calling for her but then he went away. Then there was a light, a white light that offered warmth and comfort. She could have sworn she saw her grandparents on her dad's side but they were dead… "I died." She realizes what happened. Her body had been frozen like when someone gets cryogenically frozen. They don't die but they aren't alive. "Krieger, where is he?" Her vision was blurred and still trying to recover from the Scanning process that brought her back from being frozen.

"I'm right here." Krieger hugs Sanne and feels her warmth. "Sanne I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He squeezes her hard in his arms glad she was ok.

"It wasn't your fault. I should have known he was planning something like that." Sanne hugs Krieger then let's go. "I'm an idiot!"

"No you're not Sanne." Krieger let's her go. "You do your best."

"My best isn't good enough. I spent all day working on the program and all I have is bloodshot eyes and a sore back."

"Not anymore." Krieger smiles at her. "But maybe you could take a break?" Krieger puts a hand on Sanne's head. "But you should get a hat. Your hair is starting to grow back but not all there yet."

"Um, if you guys don't mind I could take a break." Sanne wanted to help her friends. To her that meant working on the Super Computer and freeing Dante from Xana.

"No, it's not ok with us." Sanne looks over at Ark. "Wow you were really asking us? Sanne you don't need our permission to do something." Ark rolls his eyes. "Be a teen for once."

"Well, I, ok, I'll take a break." Sanne smiles. "Snowball fight?"

"If one is still going on at the school we can join forces and crush everyone!" Ark raises a fist into the air. "Lyoko Warriors unite!" The group laughs as they get on the elevator. They leave the Factory and head back to Kadic Academy to join in the snowball fight that had grown and taken in the whole school, students and teachers.


	38. Chapter 38

**Code Xana Episode 37: Centerfold**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-36**

Krieger is coming back from a date with Sora. "Man she probably messed my neck up again. I hate how the teachers look at me." Krieger rubs his neck as he opens the door to his dorm room and sees Ark on his bed looking at a nudie magazine. "Ark what are you doing with one of those?"

"I'm a man I'm allowed to have them." Ark turns his head and whistles at a model.

"You're a kid not a man. What about Mira?" Krieger sits down on his bed as Ark goes turns a couple pages. Krieger sees a magazine sticking out from Ark's mattress and rolls his eyes.

"She doesn't want to go that far and I'm damn scared to go that far, now. But if I can figure out the logistics of it from these…" Ark unfolds Miss October. "Man check out these." Ark shows Krieger.

"How did you get it?" Krieger is uncomfortable with what was going on.

"Gave magazine rack guy money and when he went to get change I switched magazines and let him have the change. I've done it so many times I think the guy doesn't care. He gets an extra twenty seven Euros and I get the next issue of, whoa, man I hope Mira gets like this when she's older?"

"Ark put them away. What if one of the girls had walked in instead of me?"

"Well if it was Mira maybe… Don't make me talk now." Ark goes through the magazine until he finishes it. "So how did things go with Sora? Left lots of marks on your neck again I see." Ark laughs as Krieger puts his hands to his neck.

"You're just jealous since you've probably never seen a naked woman in real life." Krieger sticks his tongue out at Ark.

"Oh so you already got to see Sora?" Krieger looks away blushing. "Alright Krieger you go man! High five!"

"I'm not touching your hands until you wash them."

"Man I wasn't doing that I just got this issue and couldn't wait to go through it." Ark puts the magazine under his mattress and Krieger sees about a dozen magazines.

"Now I know what you spend your money on." Krieger gets a bag of clothes. He still took his showers at night. A clean body meant a clean bed. "I'm taking a shower and if I come back to you doing anything I am telling the girls about your stash of porn." For once Ark blushes.

"You know what? I have to go find Mira and tell her how good looking she is." Ark and Krieger leave the room going in separate directions. As the door closes a black mist comes out and moves under Ark's bed. Soon the magazine he had been looking at comes out and three different models form from the pages.

"_Ark Della Robbia, Krieger Buke Stern, Mira Dallas Roarke, Sanne Belpois, Skitz Della Robbia, they are your targets. Kill them."_ Xana's message is heard by the three possessed magazine models. The leader, Miss October, breaks through the door of the dorm room.

"Whoa!" A 7th grade student getting back from the library and getting ready for bed sees three beautiful naked women leaving a dorm room. "Uh, wow." The three women walk by ignoring him. "Whose room is that?" The student goes over and sees it is Ark Della Robbia's and Krieger Stern's room. "What were they doing?" He looks in since the door was broken and sees no one is inside. "How do I get three women to chase after me?" He watches them walk down the hall unable to take his eyes off of them. One stops at the door to the boys shower room.

"_Krieger is in this room."_ The model on the right opens the door and walks in. Krieger is washing his hair and doesn't hear the door open. He washes the shampoo out and goes to grab the soap when he sees a beautiful naked woman that looks familiar but he doesn't seem to have enough blood going to his brain to remember where he saw her.

"Uh, um, you…" He stammers as the woman walks over to him. "I, you can't be in here." Krieger says this more trying to tell himself this couldn't be happening then telling this beautiful woman that she wasn't allowed in the boys' shower room.

"Hello Krieger I've been looking for you." The woman's voice is as sweet and sultry as the woman's body. "_Xana wants you to die, pity, you really are cute."_ She swings at Krieger but he dodges it on instinct and her fist slams into the shower wall making a hole. As the woman struggles to get her fist out Krieger runs from the showers and into the changing room. He tries to get clothes on but the door is literally ripped off the door. Krieger looks around and grabs a towel. He wraps it around his waist as he runs out of the boys' shower room.

Sanne is getting back to her room after brushing her teeth when she hears a beeping noise. "Attack! I have to call the others." Sanne gets her phone off of the charger and calls Krieger, his phone rings but he can't answer it.

"_So you got away from Melina. I knew it was a good idea to wait for you here."_ The other model is waiting for Krieger in his room. "_That must be Sanne calling for you to tell you there is an attack."_ The model laughs. "_Run, let's see how well you can run with just a towel."_ Krieger backs away as the model starts to walk towards him. Krieger backs into the wall then runs.

"Ok Sanne we'll be there." Ark hangs up and turns to Mira. "Xana's attacking beautiful so we must be going."

"Ok, um, don't tell them ok?" Mira puts her shirt back on and blushes. Her and Ark had been taking things slowly but Ark said he wanted to give her a massage to help her sleep but she had to take her shirt off so her could really work on her muscles. She knew he was just trying to get her shirt off but decided it would be ok, it would still be moving the relationship but not going to fast. Ark opens the door and immediately runs into a naked woman who hugs him and kisses him.

"Ark dear you said to meet you in your room but you weren't there." She smiles and kisses him again. "I just couldn't wait."

"I, I, uh, um, I…" Ark is dumbfounded by what is going on. He pulls away from the woman and is pushed by Mira.

"You, you, I hate you!" Mira slams the door shut and locks it.

"_She doesn't love you as much as you think she does. If she did she would have let you explain."_ The model grabs Ark by the throat. "_Recognize me?"_

"Miss October?" She smiles.

"_Yes, glad you recognized my face, most men don't look at it."_ She leans down and kisses Ark again. "_To bad I have been ordered to kill you."_ She squeezes her hand around Ark's neck and starts to choke him. She lifts him into the air as energy sparks around her. Ark's face turns red as he struggles. He kicks against Mira's door hoping she would open it. When he kicks hard enough to put his foot through Mira opens the door and sees Ark being choked by the woman.

"Xana, Ark, I'm so sor…" The model grabs Mira by the throat.

"_To late little girl. Hmpf, no wonder he was looking at me you're almost as flat as my back."_ The model laughs as she starts to choke Mira and lifts her into the air.

"I hear you, I'll be there." Skitz hangs her phone up. "Barack I'm sorry I, well, it is getting late. Thanks for helping me." She kisses Barack. "My father would be so mad if he knew I needed help with my Italian."

"Ok Skitz, good night, dream of me." Barack kisses Skitz good night and she leaves his room with her book bag and Italian homework. Skitz runs out of the dorm room and as she gets to the stairs she hears deep evil laughing.

"Xana." She takes the stairs to the girls' dorm floor where the laughter is coming from and sees a naked woman choking her brother and Mira. "Hey! Leave them alone Jugs!" The model drops both Ark and Mira, they don't move.

"_Jugs? Jealous are we?"_ The woman walks towards Skitz.

"Heh, looks like those are fake with the way you jiggle." Skitz laughs. She wanted to draw the woman away from her brother. This also brought the model away from Mira but Skitz wasn't really worried about her.

"_I killed those two already now I get to kill you."_

"Yeah right like my brother would go down that easily to some bimbo with more plastic in her then a Barbie." Skitz waits for the woman to get close before she starts down the stairs. The model chases after her leaving Ark and Mira behind.

Krieger gets to the Factory after the model stopped chasing him and goes down to the Control Room. "Oh, Sanne, hi." He blushes and makes sure the towel stays up.

"What are you doing?" Sanne blushes and looks away. Krieger's hair was still wet, his upper body was showing and she could see his well defined muscles.

"I, I was taking a shower when, uh, Xana attacked." Krieger didn't want to mention the naked woman to Sanne. "I tried to grab clothes but he didn't stop chasing me until I got to the sewer entrance in the park."

"Oh, well, um, just keep it up." Krieger sits down on the floor carefully as they wait for the others to make it. As they wait Krieger notices Sanne keeps looking over at him then turns away when he catches her.

"Sanne, what is it?"

"Um, uh, aren't you cold? I could send you to Lyoko now. I'm sure the Desert Sector will be a lot better then sitting there in a towel." Sanne has to keep herself from looking at Krieger. There were thoughts running through her mind that she hated. _He's just a friend, stop looking at his body, that strong almost chiseled… No!_ She shakes her head as she hears the elevator run. Krieger was taking it down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Krieger, Scanner Krieger, Virtualization." He lands in the Desert Sector. "So how does that feel? Better?"

"A lot thanks." Krieger sits down. He was getting cold. It was early December and a towel was not enough to keep him warm.

Back at Kadic Academy Skitz runs to the sewer entrance in the woods and finds two more naked women. "What is up with this?" Skitz turns around and sees the other woman chasing after her. "Damn they better deactivate that Tower." Skitz runs off into the woods and now all three women chase after her.

In the dorm building Ark and Mira start to come back. Ark sits up and shakes his head. His neck hurt and his lungs hurt but other then that he seemed fine. He sees Mira on the floor. "Mira!" He shakes her and her eyes open.

"Ark, Xana, ouch." Ark had shaken her a little too hard.

"Mira, we have to get to the Factory." Ark stands up then helps Mira up.

"I, it was Xana, I'm sorry." Mira had yelled at Ark but should have known it wasn't Ark cheating on her but Xana.

"Shut up." Ark runs to the staircase mad at Mira. She had yelled at him and turned on him so quickly. He remembered when his sister said Sanne said Mira was working for Xana and Ark had trusted Mira. He didn't turn on her when it seemed she was working for the great evil that was evil yet she turned on him in an instant. Maybe her feelings for him weren't as strong as his were for her. She runs after him thinking he was just in a hurry to get to the Factory so they could go to Lyoko.

"So Krieger how are things between you and Sora?" Sanne was bored waiting for the others.

"Good, just had a date tonight. We saw French Pie 3, it was ok but a little crude." Krieger is sitting on the ground of the Desert Sector. Going to Lyoko would probably heal the marks Sora left on his neck. "What were you doing?"

"Um, working on a program." _I'm such an idiot! No, stop that he's just a friend, what the hell is wrong with you?"_ Sanne shakes her head. "After I worked out in the gym."

"Oh, well, maybe tomorrow we could do some training." They continue to talk as Skitz is captured by the three models.

"Let me go bimbos!" Skitz struggles but the models are strong because of Xana and one pins her arms behind her back.

"_Skitz Della Robbia, I killed your brother and his little girlfriend now I get to kill you." _A second model grabs Skitz by the throat. "_Hmmm, no, that was no fun."_ She lets go of Skitz's neck. "_It is cold out, if it weren't for Xana's powers we would be frozen. Join us Skitz and freeze to death."_ The models use the powers given to them by Xana and burn Skitz's clothes off.

"L_ook at her, shivering already!" _Miss October kicks Skitz. "_Come on Skitz, run, keep the blood flowing. Maybe if you run back to the school a boy will help you._" Miss October and the other two models laugh. "_I said run!"_ Miss October kicks Skitz again who starts to get up and run trying to ignore the cold. "_Wait, give her a head start then we can hunt her down."_ The three models wait one minute then chase after a cold naked Skitz.

"Hey, Ark and Mira made it." Sanne heard the alarm go off and checked the cameras. She then hears the elevator running and soon the two steps off the elevator.

"Where are Skitz, and Krieger?" Ark looks around the room.

"Krieger's on Lyoko and Skitz is somewhere. Let me call her again." Sanne calls Skitz but gets no answer. Her phone was destroyed when her clothes were burned. "I'm guessing whatever Xana sent is attacking Skitz.

"Oh, we, we better hurry." Ark worries about his sister. Miss October was strong enough to lift him with one hand who knew what she would do to his sister. He didn't know about the other models or he would have worried even more.

"Ok, auto transfer is ready." Sanne starts it and the three take the elevator down to the Scanner Room and get in the Scanners before the doors close. Soon they land on Lyoko next to Krieger and the vehicles.

"Where's the Tower Sanne?" Krieger was already on the Overbike and waits for Sanne to get on the back.

"Go north. The barrier was pretty big so we need to go as fast as possible." Krieger revs the engine and takes off. The others get on the other vehicles and take off after the two.

Skitz is running through the woods slowing down as she gets colder and colder. She trips on a root and falls over. "No, have to keep running." She stands up and stumbles, she had broken two toes but was so cold she didn't feel it. "Have to get away." She starts to feel lost, defeated, close to crying as hope leaves her as fast as her body heat does. She hears footsteps and turns to see the tallest of the models walking over to her. "Hey there Jugs."

"_Still able to joke are we?"_ The model walks over to Skitz. "_You're so cold I won't even have to kill you. I'll just wait for you to freeze to death."_ The model spits on Skitz then throws her to the ground. "_Crawl, beg me for mercy, beg for me to save your pathetic life."_

"Eat me Jugs." Skitz stands up. "I may be cold but at least I'm real."

"_Eat you? I could but you'd have to clean up first."_ Skitz swings at the model and the model grabs her arm. "_This will do."_ She bites down on Skitz's arm and Skitz's scream alerts the other models where she was.

On Lyoko the group is making good time over the flat ground of the Desert Sector when Xana sends a speed bump. "Kankrelats and Hornets? We better be careful he could have powered them up." Krieger slows down so the others could catch up.

"Krieger, Sanne's the important one we'll take care of the weak monsters." Ark turns to Mira. "You might have to get off the Overboard."

"I love this thing but if it gets hit by a laser I'd lose it." Mira jumps off and gets her Kodachi's out as she does a flip. "Ark I've never seen these before."

"They're weak but the Hornets have poison. Be careful with the Kankrelats they suck but in a group they can be an annoyance." Ark flies up into the air on his Disc. "I'll take high you go low." Ark and Mira attack the Kankrelats and Hornets while Krieger and Sanne take off for the Tower.

"Sanne hang on." Krieger sees a rock that makes him think of a ramp. Surprisingly to Krieger Sanne takes her hands off his shoulders and wraps them around his waist. He revs the engine and hits the rock formation and goes flying into the air.

"Wow!" Sanne looks around as they are in the air. "Landing!" The Overbike bounces when it lands and Sanne has to squeeze tightly to hang on. "That was fun let's not do that again." Sanne laughs.

"Ok but I saw what I wanted to." Krieger had been looking up and saw the Tower. He revs the engine again and goes as fast as he can for it.

Mira and Ark are doing well. Mira blocks lasers with her Kodachi's while Ark figures out how to get the spear to come out. "This is so much easier. I wish I had known how to make this work a long time ago." Ark blocks a laser then swings the spear like a bat hitting a Hornet. The Hornet fires lasers and poison randomly and covers a Kankrelat with poison destroying it.

"Got you now bug." Mira strikes a Kankrelat with a Kodachi destroying it. "Whoa to close." She dodges a laser from a Kankrelat. "Bye bye." She destroys it as Ark destroys the last Hornet. He flies down and strikes the last Kankrelat destroying it.

"Come on Mira get to the Overboard and hurry." Ark takes off as Mira runs over to the Overboard.

"Aaaa!" Skitz is passed around by the models like a basketball.

"_This is so much fun I'm really glad I thought of it."_ Miss October throws Skitz to a model who catches her by the ankle.

"_Yes, so much fun. Look at her, I use to be as small as her."_ The model tosses Skitz back to Miss October. "_Until Dr. Zydeco got a hold of me."_ The models laugh as Miss October throws Skitz to the other model.

Back on Lyoko Krieger and Sanne see two Tarantulas guarding the Tower. "We can do this Sanne." Krieger get his sword and shield out. "How about you stay on the Overbike and I attack them. When they come after me you go for the Tower?"

"I can help." Sanne wasn't like her mother, she could fight.

"I know but if you get hit we can't deactivate the Tower." Krieger gets off the Overbike. "Ok, do a Scattershot if you want but be careful."

"Ok, Scattershot!" Sanne charges and fires five beams. The Tarantulas dodge the attack and fire lasers of their own. Krieger charges using his shield to block when a laser beam fires over his shoulder.

"Sanne get back!" Krieger dodges a laser and rolls right to get behind a rock.

"I can help!" Sanne fires a single laser beam at the Tarantulas. They fire at her and she uses the Overbike as a shield.

"I know you can but you need to stay back since we need you!" Krieger runs from behind the rock and throws his shield at the Tarantulas. It hits one in the side but doesn't hit the Eye. Sanne fires an energy beam and hits it in the Eye destroying it as Ark and Mira show up.

"Ba da da da ba da da da! The Calvary has arrived!" Ark dives on the disc and uses the spear to hit the Tarantula in the Eye destroying it. "Go Sanne!" Sanne runs for the Tower and gets in. The Tower is deactivated and the group goes back to Earth.

"I can't get a hold of your sister." Sanne had called, Ark had called, no one could get a hold of her. "I, do we need to do a return?"

"I don't know." Ark was scared for his sister. "If, if we don't and she gets hurt… I don't know."

In the woods Skitz was curled up in a ball shivering. The models had turned into paper and blown away in the wind but she was still cold, naked, and her body was slowly shutting down. "Pl, ple, please…" Her lips were blue, her breath could be seen.

"I, if we do one and she was just unable to get to her phone we'll make Xana stronger for nothing." Mira and Ark were arguing.

"And if she's close to death then what? If those women got her she, she wouldn't, she wouldn't last a minute!"

"One of them let us go and didn't even get Krieger!"

"Yeah so both of them focused on Skitz!"

"Fine, do one, we'll see who looks ridiculous." Mira turns her back on Ark.

"Return to the past now!" Sanne launches a return reversing time.

"Wow, they did it." Skitz was in the Gazebo, fully clothed and with a coat on, with Barack.

"Who did what?"

"Oh, um, there was a show on yesterday that ended in a cliff hanger. It's been bugging me who did it and I think I know. Now I just have to wait for the next episode to find out if I'm right." Skitz gets her cell phone out when it vibrates. "Oh, um, Sanne's calling, I'll be right back." Skitz walks away from the Gazebo and answers her phone. "Sanne, thank you."

"You're ok?"

"I am now. That was close."

"Really? Well, ok. Glad to hear you're ok." They hang up as things heat up between Mira and Ark.

"I don't care Mira. You turned on me in a freaking second. I trust you, I've always trusted you. I stopped my sister from beating you into the infirmary when Xana told us you were working for him. I didn't believe him for a second yet you turned on me like that!" Ark snaps his fingers.

"I'm sorry Ark you don't understand. I, I really like you and don't want to lose you. When, when I saw that girl kissing you I, I lost it." Mira was on the verge of tears. Ark had been yelling at her for nearly ten minutes and wouldn't listen.

"I tell you there is an attack and as we leave Miss October is there and kisses me and you don't put two and two together?"

"Who?" Ark stops. "Miss October, you're acting like she's some porn magazine… Ark! What are you doing with something like that!?" The yelling had been turned around.

"I don't have to explain myself. You're not ready for more, I'm not much better. We take it slow but until we do more I, well, I'm a man."

"You're a boy." Ark laughs.

"Krieger said the same thing."

"You and Krieger look at the magazine together? That's a little wrong." Mira laughs.

"No, I, I just got the October issue and Krieger saw me looking at it and I showed him some of the models."

"Models? Try skanks." Mira kisses Ark. "If you don't get rid of them I'll make sure everyone knows you and Krieger look at them together."

"You wouldn't dare do that to Krieger. Me I understand but Krieger didn't do anything wrong."

"Get rid of them."

"Come on I spent like thirty Euros on each one."

"I don't care, get rid of them." Mira kisses him as he groans.

"Fine, I'll get rid of them." Ark kisses Mira and leaves her room. He goes to his room and lifts his mattress. "I'm sorry ladies but the big girl doesn't like you." Ark looks around and figures out how to get them out. He grabs his book bag, fills it up with a dozen magazines, and carries them to the school dumpster not knowing he was being watched.

After he places them on top of an empty box a girl walks up to the dumpster. "Hmmm, I wonder what he was throwing out this late." Sora's dorm window overlooks the area the dumpster was in and she saw Ark and was curious. "Oh looky here, jack pot." She grabs the magazines. "Hmmm, I think I might keep these." Sora stuffs them under her shirt and goes back to her dorm room to hide them under her mattress.


	39. Chapter 39

**Code Xana Episode 38: I Think We're Alone Now**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-37**

Krieger and Sanne are training in the gym. "Glad to see you were able to make time for me." Krieger grabs Sanne's arm and flips her over.

"You're the one who is always busy with Sora." Sanne puts her legs up and wraps her ankles around his neck and pulls him to the mat. "You're out of shape."

"You're getting better." Krieger rolls back on his shoulders and uses his hands to propel himself to his feet. "Need a hand?"

"I got it." Sanne tries to copy Krieger and lands on her butt. "Ow." Krieger sticks his hand out and helps her up.

"Yep you sure have it." Krieger smiles and laughs.

"I'm sure you get it from Sora all the time." Sanne's comment catches Krieger off guard and she kicks him in the gut. "I got you now Krieger!" She spins around and pulls him to the mat pinning him. "I'm the greatest in the world!" She stands up and raises her arms like she just won a championship.

"You have gotten better Sanne. Been training while I've been busy?" Sanne nods. "Good." Krieger tackles Sanne and pins her to the mat. "I guess I'm the best now." He gets off of her and helps her up.

"For now." Sanne looks at him, studies him, and catches thoughts going through her head she didn't like. "How about we take a break? It hasn't been this warm for awhile." Sanne smiles as she walks towards the door of the gym not waiting for Krieger's answer. He follows her and they take a walk in the woods. "So Krieger, how are things between you and Sora?"

"Um, good, I guess." Krieger looks around the woods. It had been awhile since he had gone in them since it had been so cold.

"Just good? I heard Ark walked in on you two doing things that would probably get you detention if not suspended." Sanne laughs as Krieger blushes and looks away. "So it was true?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Sanne laughs again.

"Come on, I'm so jealous of her." Sanne realizes how this sounds. "I mean, she, she's older and you know, um, built bigger. You know what I mean." Sanne laughs trying to make a joke of it. "So are you planning what to call your kids?" Sanne laughs for real when Krieger looks like he just swallowed a box of nails. "I'm kidding Krieger, unless you really were." Sanne continues to laugh as Krieger's face turns bright red. "That's so…" Sanne stops when something hits her from behind. She falls flat on her face as the thing attacks Krieger. "No, Xana, I…" The thing jumps and attacks her again. She had left her Jpocket and phone back at the school. She tries to fight it but it knocks her out.

"Whoa, what the heck?" Skitz and Barack were on her bed watching a movie when the Super Scan goes off. Barack doesn't know what it is.

"Oh, um, that's Sanne's computer." Skitz goes over to it. "Oh, her scan is done. Um, I better call her." Skitz calls Sanne and doesn't get a response. "Um, I'll be right back." Skitz knows Sanne went to the gym to train with Krieger and runs to the gym. "Where is she?" Skitz calls Sanne's phone again and hears it ringing. "Maybe she's in the locker room." Skitz goes back there and finds no one. "Krieger, answer, damn it!" She doesn't hear his phone but he doesn't answer either. "We need Sanne with out her we can't deactivate the Tower, unless…" _Unless we tell Samantha._ She shakes her head. There was no way they could call Samantha. She would freak out again and it wouldn't be worth the return to keep her from telling the other Original Lyoko Warriors.

"What?" Ark and Mira were having a fight. Ark was still mad at Mira for turning on him so quickly when his sister called.

"Xana's attacking and I can't get a hold of Sanne!" This ends the argument between Ark and Mira immediately. "We have to look for her."

"Um, I'll check the gym."

"Already went there. Krieger is missing to."

"Well, I don't know. Xana could have taken them anywhere." Ark thinks about it. "Well, her phone has a GPS unit on it right? We could track it, I think."

"Great idea, except I don't know how."

"I do, I think. Dad did it to you and me enough times I think I could do it. We need a computer though."

"Um, Sanne's would work."

"Ok, we'll meet there."

"Wait, Barack is there."

"What?! What were you two doing alone in your room?!"

"What were you and Mira doing alone in her room?" Skitz tries to turn it around on her brother but he was not in the mood for it.

"We were fighting! Look, get her computer and take it to my room then." Ark hangs up on his sister. "Mira there is an attack, follow me."

"Don't take that tone with me Ark." Mira stares at him but he ignores her and leaves for his room. Skitz goes back to her dorm room and gets the computer.

"Um, Barack, this might take awhile. I'm sorry."

"I get the message." Barack stretches and gets off of Skitz's bed. "I'll see you later?"

"Maybe, depends on how long this takes." They kiss then go in separate directions. Skitz gets to Ark's room and sees Ark and Mira sitting on different beds. "You really were fighting."

"Your brother is being stupid."

"You're the one who turned on me because of Xana. Who is the stupid one?"

"Ark stop it and do whatever it is you have to do." Skitz hands the Jtop to Ark and he goes to work. He had spied on his dad who used a website to find Skitz once or twice when she ran off without permission.

In the sewers Krieger and Sanne are tied up back to back. "What do you think he's planning?"

"I don't know. I can't deactivate the Tower and he can't posses me if I'm not on Lyoko." Sanne's nose itches and she is squirming trying to scratch it with her shoulder since her hands were tied to Krieger's.

"Exactly. Unless, unless he holds us hostage for the password." Krieger struggles not physically but emotionally. If this was it, if Xana was about to win, he didn't want to die without telling Sanne how he felt about her. It looked bad. Xana had made it so Sanne couldn't go to Lyoko so he could do anything he wanted now. He could be killing the others right now or be holding him and Sanne for the password. If he did get the password then Xana would probably do returns to make himself stronger.

"Krieger, um, I'm sorry." Sanne to is scared. She thinks this might be it for her and her friends. "I let him go, I released him. This is my fault. And, I…" She stops. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I said we should have turned the damn thing off but I didn't. If I really wanted to I could have turned it off and kept you from turning it back on."

"I would have done something to turn it back on. When I saw Dante, I, I was reminded of my mom. I know you were jealous of him but I didn't have feelings for him like that. I just couldn't stop thinking about my mom and dad. I wanted to save him so badly I, I ignored you."

"What?" Krieger isn't sure where Sanne is going with this.

"I, I like you Krieger, you're my friend, you saved my life, you protect me. I ignored you but you still protected me. Even when you were jealous of Dante you protected him so I wouldn't be hurt. I, I shouldn't have been so mean to you." Sanne leans her head back so it touches Krieger's. "I'm sorry for that."

"I, I, please don't be saying this." Krieger is torn inside. He liked Sanne, he liked Sora, but Sanne was his dream, Sora was… There. "Why now? We're, we're not done, we can get out of this." Krieger can't let Sanne die, he can't lose to Xana.

"I can't deactivate the Tower from here can I? I'm sorry Krieger I kept telling myself we had to save Dante and beat Xana. I yelled at you because you liked me when I should have told you how I felt."

"Sanne its ok, we won't lose."

"I want to say this Krieger. I, I don't expect you to drop Sora, she's a good person. I just want you to know I'm an idiot and I shouldn't have been so mean to you."

"Sora is a good person but I, I could never tell her I loved her because it would be a lie. Sanne, I…" Before Krieger says the three words he had wanted to for so long Sanne starts to laugh. "Sanne?"

"I played you so easily." Sanne breaks the ropes tying her hands to Krieger then morphs into Dante! "You sap, she's already on Lyoko scared out of her mind. She's hiding in a Tower right now hoping you'll come and save her." Dante laughs some more as Krieger gets mad. "She's calling out for you. She wants her knight in shining armor to come and save her. To bad you won't be able to."

"Shut up!" Krieger attacks Xana. "Shut up!" He punches Xana but does little damage.

"It hurts doesn't it? Sanne finally says the words you want her to say and it's me!" He laughs evilly and Krieger continues to attack him. "Fool I have grown in power because of you kids. You are not able to hurt me." Xana blasts Krieger with an energy beam. "Cower before me and beg for mercy Krieger Stern."

"Blow me."

"I'm sorry I'm not Sora."

"She's never done that." Krieger spits at Xana. "You're good, I'll admit it. I never suspected this. Was it Sanne I was training with?"

"Oh that was her. But now she hides in a Tower crying out your name for help." Xana laughs. "Oh when none of her friends show up will she attempt to go to the Tower on her own? She can see it from the Tower she is hiding in but she waits for help. But once she realizes none is coming will she go on her own? If she does my Schipizoa will get her and she will be mine!" Xana punches Krieger in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. "Oh wait, I think your friends may have found us."

Back at Kadic Academy Ark had finally figured out how to locate Krieger. He had started off looking for Sanne's phone when Skitz told him it was in the gym. He then started looking for Krieger and found him. "I think he's in the sewers unless Xana has him stuffed in a box." Ark points out on the map where Krieger was. The point was near a warehouse next to a sewer entrance. "Come on we have to get them." The three run out of Ark's room for the sewer entrance in the woods and go to where they think Xana is holding Krieger and Sanne.

On Lyoko Sanne sticks her head out of the Tower she was hiding in. She sees the activated Tower in the distance. "I, I could probably make it." She walks out of the Tower. "No, it's a trap. I can't risk it." She goes back into the Tower. "Hurry Krieger, you're my knight in shining armor."

The kids are on skateboards going down the sewers. "I think it's a right up here." They turn right and see Krieger and Sanne passed out on the sewer floor. Ark gets off his skateboard and goes over to Krieger. "We either wake them up or carry them." He nudges Krieger with his foot but Krieger doesn't move. Skitz goes over to Sanne and kneels down. She shakes her.

"Sanne, wake up." Sanne mumbles something as her eyes open. "Sanne are you ok?"

"I think so." She rubs her head. "Krieger, is he ok?"

"He's out but he's breathing." Ark lifts Krieger up over his shoulder. "Ok he's heavy. Why can't he be fat? Fat weighs less then muscle." Ark is slow carrying Krieger so Sanne goes up and grabs his legs to try and take some weight off of Ark's shoulders. The gang walks down the sewer getting to the Factory after about twelve minutes.

"Ok how do we get him up?" Skitz looks up at the sewer entrance. She climbs up and takes the cover off and looks around. "Ark can you get him up here?"

"Maybe, Sanne, Mira, catch him if he falls." Ark positions Krieger on his shoulder and goes up the ladder slowly. He dumps Krieger off after getting out of the sewer. "Skitz, you drag him for now on." Ark climbs the rest of the way out and lies down on the ground. Ark was in good shape but he had to carry the heavier Krieger through the sewers and up a ladder.

"I can try to carry him." Sanne climbs out of the sewers followed by Mira. "I've been working out for a reason." Sanne looks down at Krieger and smiles. She bends down and picks him up. "Whoa, wait." She stumbles a little as she tries to get use to carrying him. "Ok, let's hurry." The group runs into the Factory, go down, and get to the Factory. They take it down to the Control Room. "Desert Sector, hurry down, I'll send you to Lyoko then send myself." The group nods and takes the elevator down to the Scanner Room. Krieger is put in the middle Scanner as Ark and Skitz get in the Scanners on the side. The doors close and they are sent to Lyoko. Mira gets in the middle Scanner and lands on Lyoko. Now Sanne goes to Lyoko but not through the Scanners. She turns into a black mist and goes to Lyoko.

"Krieger!" Ark kneels next to Krieger who hadn't come back after being sent to Lyoko. "Sanne something's wrong."

"I know." Sanne comes out of the Tower and sees herself.

"Xana!" The other Sanne gets in a fighting stance. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm Sanne." Tower Sanne gets in a fighting stance. "What did you do to Krieger?"

"I didn't do anything to him!" Other Sanne walks towards Tower Sanne. "Guys we have to get to the activated Tower."

"I know we do." Tower Sanne walks towards Krieger. "He better be ok."

"He better be Xana or I'll hurt you!" Other Sanne fires an energy beam at Tower Sanne.

"Bubble!" The bubble comes up and blocks the energy beam. Tower Sanne fires a Scattershot at Other Sanne who jumps out of the way.

"What do we do?" Mira looks between the two Sanne's confused.

"Test them." Skitz gets her clubs out. "Sanne, what's your best class?"

"Math!" Both yell.

"Um, well, I don't know what else to ask, um…" Skitz thinks and thinks then remembers something that happened when they were kids. "Sanne when your parents visited mine which arm did you break while trying out the new hover board?"

"Uh, my right arm." Tower Sanne reaches for her right arm as does other Sanne. "Don't copy me!"

"You're copying me, that is why you paused before you answered!" Other Sanne fires an energy beam at Tower Sanne who dodges it.

"Guys it's me, I've been hiding in that Tower waiting for you guys to get here."

"How did you get here?" Other Sanne yells at Tower Sanne.

"I don't know. Something attacked me and Krieger in the woods." Tower Sanne remembers waking up in the Tower.

"And why were you in the woods? We went training when something attacked us." Other Sanne runs at Tower Sanne and attacks her. They wrestle on the ground and soon the others don't know which Sanne is which.

"You know what?" Ark walks towards the fighting Sanne's. "I know how to end this." He concentrates and the spear comes out from his arm. "Xana will be to strong to beat but Sanne will go back to Earth." Ark runs, jumps, then shoves the spear through both Sanne's. One goes back to Earth as the other starts to laugh.

"Very good but too late!" Other Sanne turns into Xana! "I have the password. The reason Krieger won't wake up is because I did a little damage while I was diving in his brain. I don't need you anymore I will make myself more powerful!" Xana blasts Krieger then Ark then Skitz then Mira.

"No!" Ark falls out of the Scanner. "Sanne, are you ok?"

"Good job Ark." Sanne has a small scar on her stomach. "But we have to wait to go back."

"Why? We got you."

"Krieger still hasn't wakened up." Skitz points this little detail out to her brother.

"Oh, ok, then we can wait." Ark remembered what happened the last time he went back to soon. And so they do.

"I have to go upstairs and change the password." Sanne goes up the ladder and changes the password and notices a return was about to be launch. Her fingers fly over the keyboard and stops it seconds before it was ready. "Ha, suck on that Xana." Sanne waits for the countdown to end for her friends. She had been sent long before by Xana but there was no point in going alone. Once the countdown ends she sets up the Transfer Program.

"Don't put Krieger in a Scanner he won't be able to fight." She had seen Ark dragging Krieger into the middle Scanner. "Transfer Ark, Transfer Skitz, Transfer Mira, Scanner Ark, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Mira, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko and soon Sanne lands as the vehicles appear.

"Well the Tower is right there so let's go." Ark gets his disc out as Sanne gets on the Overbike. Skitz runs over to the Overboard laughing as Mira complains about the Overwing.

"Be careful Sanne he's probably still around here waiting for you. If he attacks you as well, you, come here." Skitz goes over to Sanne and whispers something to Sanne. "Ok?"

"Ok, let's go!" Sanne revs the engine of the Overbike and takes off for the Tower as the others follow.

Xana sees them coming to the Tower and sends a welcoming committee. "Assassins, Sanne stay back." Skitz gets her clubs out as Mira gets her Kodachi's out. Ark flies higher into the air and gets his spear out.

"I don't know how I lived without you." He looks down at the three Assassins. "Alley Oop!" He flips upside down on the disc and falls towards the Assassins. One looks up and sees him and starts to fire at him. He blocks lasers glad his distraction had worked. His disc being psychically controlled by him comes in and slams into an Assassin. It is knocked into another Assassin knocking both of them off of their feet as Ark comes down and shoves his spear into the Eye of the last Assassin. He uses his tail like a spring to bounce away from the Assassin like Tigger before it explodes.

"Good job Ark!" Mira dives on the Overwing and jumps off landing on the back of an Assassin and shoving a Kodachi into the Eye. She jumps away but is hit by lasers from the last Assassin.

"Bad job Mira." Skitz comes in on the Overboard. "Extend." The clubs lengthen to three meters, as long as they could get. She puts them under her arms like lances and catches the Assassin under its arms. She lifts it into the air then drops it. As the Assassin falls she jumps off the Overboard and hits it in the Eye. She kicks away from it and lands on the Overboard as the Assassin falls to the ground and explodes. "I'm great, go Sanne."

"Ok."

"Ok." Two Sanne's again!

"Xana give it up. We know one is real and one is you. Sanne, what is two plus two?"

"Four!" One Sanne answers.

"No, negative three." Skitz's plan had worked. Skitz attacks the Sanne that answered four as the other Sanne runs to the Tower. Ark and Mira join in on attacking the Sanne that answered four giving the real Sanne time to get into the Tower.

"No!" Fake Sanne creates an energy shield knocking the three away. "Tricky, you learned."

"Of course we did." Skitz sticks her tongue out at Fake Sanne as it turns into Xana. "Tower deactivated means you lose again."

"I lose? Maybe so, but Krieger, well, he won't be so well I imagine." Xana breaks apart into a black mist as Sanne sends the Lyoko Warriors back to Earth to check on Krieger.

"Krieger?" Ark goes over to Krieger who is sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. "Are you ok?"

"No." Krieger stands up and goes over to the elevator. He pushes the button and the elevator doors open. He gets on and the others follow him.

"Krieger are you sure you're ok?" Krieger ignores Sanne. "Krieger?" He continues to ignore her and as the elevator goes up and opens the door as they get to the Factory floor. "Krieger what happened?" He walks away ignoring her and the others. He was to busy yelling at himself on the inside. He liked Sora, he really did, she was nice, smart, funny, and fun. But he wasn't able to say he loved her, he knew he loved Sanne but she didn't like him back that way. He hates that he can't say he loves Sora even though she had said it to him twice. He felt guilty because they did things and he knows Sora is doing it because she wants to be with him but for Krieger it was just a way to stop thinking about Sanne.


	40. Chapter 40

**Code Xana Episode 39:** **Freak Out!**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-30**

"Be very careful with them. These specimens were very hard to find." A man in a white lab coat fixes a Preying Mantis to a clip as an associate fixes a Dragonfly to another clip. "The Genome Reconmbulator, set it to twelve percent, and then brings up the mirrors." The scientist walks away from the Preying Mantis and goes to the door when he finds it is locked. "Hey, unlock the door!" He hears the humming noise of the Genome Recombulator warming up. "This isn't funny! Let me out!" He pounds on the door having no idea what had happened. Five other scientists were knocked out by a black mist and now the mist was controlling things. The scientist inside the test chamber yells and screams but no one can hear him. "Dear God what are you doing? You can't do this to me! This is my project!" He pounds on the door as he hears a high pitch whine. "No, no!" The Genome Recombulator hits the Dragonfly and Preying Mantis then branches off and hits him. The three are fused together and soon a freak of nature is made.

"Perfect, now let's see if I can posses you!" The black mist moves into the room and attacks the freak of nature. It struggles but the black mist is able to invade the body and take control. The human will to resist was no more as the combination with the insects destroyed it. "Yes, a nice body, let's see what they do now." The freak of nature turns into a black mist and escapes the room.

At Kadic Academy Sanne sits in her room flipping a coin. She catches it and it comes up heads. "But I can't, I, it's being selfish. Try it again, heads I, I tell Krieger tails I don't." She flips it and it comes up heads again. "No, I can't. Third times the charm." She flips the coin and this time it lands… "Heads, shut up, you're just a coin." She puts the coin on her desk. "This is stupid. All that time you kept yelling at him because he wanted to date and now that he's off limits you want to go out with him. That's it, I, I just want to go out with him because now I can't. Yeah, that has to be it. I just thought he'd always be there and now that he isn't I want him. That came out wrong." She shakes her head. "Hey, it's done." Sanne hears a beep noise indicating her Virus Scan was done. "Three files, hmmm, delete, delete, and delete." She deletes the files the Virus Scan found and turns other programs back on. "Oh crap." The Super Scan had discovered an activated Tower. "He picks the perfect time to attack. Well, he probably watches me and the others." Sanne shivers thinking about it. There were times she would not want to be watched, showers, getting changed, and other moments that she sure as heck didn't want the enemy to be watching. She gets her phone out and calls Skitz and hears the phone ringing outside the door. "Skitz!"

"Sorry Sanne." Skitz opens the door. She had heard Sanne talking to herself and listened to her. "Um, I," Skitz looks away as Sanne stares at her.

"How long were you there?" Xana was the enemy Sanne could expect him to spy on her but her own friend?

"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't want to interrupt you."

"So you stood there and spied on me?" Skitz shakes her head. "I'll yell at you later but right now we have a Tower to deactivate." Sanne calls Ark, then Krieger, then heads for the Factory with Skitz following.

Krieger gets to the woods after telling Sora it was a call from his parents. They were on a date at a movie, not that they were really watching it. He hears a weird buzzing noise and looks around. He wasn't at the sewer entrance yet and had to be careful. If someone was watching then he would have to get away. He starts to run but the buzzing noise follows him and gets louder. He keeps running but doesn't seem to be fast enough as the buzzing noise gets louder. He turns around and sees a monster. Not a Xana monster but a monster from horror movies, a four year olds imagination. "What are you?" Krieger doesn't know whether to be afraid or to feel pity. The monster looked like it was in pain as the wings on its back allow it to fly over to Krieger. Its hands are misshapen and look like crab pincers but green with a pink tint. The knees are twisted and make it impossible for the monster to walk. The eyes are split apart and moved to where the temples on the head would be. Its mouth are the jaws of a Preying Mantis, they open and close as it speaks.

"I am my newest creation. Beautiful isn't he?"

"Xana!" Krieger gets in a fighting stance. "What did you do to him? Her, it, whatever."

"I modified his genes using a man made machine. I'm sure he would have died shortly after the accident but I possessed him and gave him my power." The monster laughs. "Try it Krieger and witness my power."

"I won't try it I'll do it!" He lunges at the monster and kicks him in the chest. The monster flies backwards but isn't hurt. The mutation has given him a hard thick shell. Krieger goes to punch the monster but the monster swings a right arm and uses the pincers on its hands to slash Krieger across the face. "Aaaa!" He falls backwards grabbing his face. Blood comes out of the wounds.

"Want to _try_ that again?" The monster lashes out and cuts Krieger across the chest drawing more blood. "But now that you are injured I must make it so Sanne has no body guards to protect her." The monster grabs Krieger by the arm and squeezes. The claws dig in cutting Krieger down to the bone. "I'll make sure they know how badly you are hurt incase I fail again." He drops Krieger who grabs his arm trying to stop the bleeding. The monster flies off for the sewer entrance leaving a hurt and bleeding Krieger.

Sanne and Skitz get into the sewer entrance in the woods and see Mira's skateboard is gone but Ark's isn't. "I figured they would have been together like always. I guess Ark called her and told her since I didn't even think of it." Sanne gets her skateboard as does Skitz and they head down the sewer in silence. Sanne was still mad at Skitz for spying on her.

Mira gets to the end of the sewer passage to the Factory. She and Ark had gotten into a fight again and she went for a walk. When she saw his number she thought it was to apologize but it was only to tell her to get to the Factory because of an attack. "Whoa, what the heck is that?" When she climbed out of the sewer she saw a strange looking being flying over the bridge. "That must be Xana." She looks down the bridge, to the Factory entrance, and wonders how fast she could run.

"Ah, try it, I want to play a game." Xana sees her and waits to see what Mira does. "Hmmm, she is alone. She must still be fighting with Ark, good." Xana watches as Mira runs across the bridge for the Factory. He flies down behind her and after she jumps for the rope he punches her knocking her to the Factory floor. She falls four meters and lands on her back.

"Xana, what the hell is that?" Mira backs away from the monster as it flies down to her.

"Ah, so curious as you're about to be hurt." The monster reaches towards Mira and she kicks it away. Before she can bring her leg back Xana grabs her leg with is other hand.

"Aaaa!" He lifts her into the air and squeezes her ankle with his claws. They severe her tendons and bloods starts to pour out. He throws her up into the air, flies after her, and catches her with both hands on the same leg. He hangs her upside down letting her blood flow down her leg, to her body, and then down her neck to her head. The blood stains her hair red then drips down to the Factory floor below.

"Two injured, this should keep them busy." Xana laughs. "Once Sanne is alone I will have her!" He shakes Mira and the blood flies about. "Now where to put you?" He looks around. "Yes, there is a nice spot." Xana flies up to the rafters and uses his power to bind Mira to the rafters upside down so the blood continues to flow down her leg. Some of it goes down her chin and into her nose as Xana flies away and waits for the others to show up.

Ark gets to the Factory after leaving a movie theater. He was mad at Mira, she just kept saying she was sorry but didn't understand why he was so mad. She thought it was because she accused him of cheating when really it was that she didn't trust him. He told her and it didn't seem to get through. He went to a movie theater that was showing foreign films so he could be alone and think about a major decision. "Thanks Xana." He was annoyed that even when he was alone Xana could creep into his life. He runs to the Factory entrance and jumps grabbing a rope. When he does energy comes down and shocks him causing Ark to let go and drop to the floor.

"Hello Ark." The monster flies down and stops in front of Ark.

"Xana, nice body, got tired of your old one?" Ark's comeback makes Xana smile. As well as the mutated body could smile.

"You're doing better, not as good as your father but better." The monster grabs Ark by the shirt and lifts him into the air. "Look up." Ark does and a drop of blood lands on his forehead.

"Mira, you bastard what did you do to her?" Ark is tossed away by Xana.

"Whatever I wanted to. If you had been with her she might have stood a chance."

"No!" Ark lunges at the monster but is knocked away easily.

"Ark!" The monster turns around and sees Skitz and Sanne.

"I am behind on my time limit. I must stop playing with these weaklings." Xana turns to Ark and attacks him. He uses the claws to pin Ark's arms to the floor then bites him on the neck. It looks like gallons of blood coming out of the wound as the blood pools around Ark's body.

"No! You bastard!" Skitz jumps and swings down on the rope. When she lands she attacks Xana as Sanne lands near Ark. Sanne grabs Ark by the leg and drags him over to the elevator as Skitz attacks Xana. Xana should have been able to knock her away easily but she was defending her brother, she was trying to save his life and it powered her. Sanne takes the elevator down to the Scanner Room and drags Ark over to the right Scanner. A trail of blood is left and as Sanne goes back into the elevator she stands in a pool of blood that was left behind by Ark. She takes the elevator up to the Control Room and goes to the control panel. She sends Ark to Lyoko hoping she was in time. She turns the security cameras on and sees the monster has Skitz by the back of the head. The monster flies over to the security camera and shows the deep gashes across Skitz's chest. Sanne isn't sure but she thinks she can see Skitz's heart and lungs.

"You bastard, what are you doing?" Was Xana powerful enough to just kill them? Where were Krieger, and Mira? Had he already gotten them? The monster drops Skitz to the Factory floor and looks into the camera.

"Go to Lyoko. I think you have about twelve minutes to save Skitz, maybe less for Krieger and Mira." The monster laughs.

"He wants this, I'll have to do a return." _If I make it._ Sanne shakes her head. She would make it, somehow. She wouldn't be possessed by Xana. Sanne sets up the auto transfer after sending the Overbike and hurries to the Scanner Room getting in the middle Scanner seconds before the door closes. She lands on Lyoko next to Ark. "Ark are you ok?"

"I think so." Ark was checking himself out for any damage. "Where's my sister and Krieger?"

"Your sister, she'll be ok and I don't know about Krieger. What about Mira?"

"I saw her. Xana had her up in the rafters. We better hurry cause I don't know how long it will take us to get her down and she, she might." Ark can't bring himself to say it. "Are you sure my sister is ok?"

"Yes but we need to do a return." Sanne gets on the Overbike as Ark gets his disc out. "Follow me and be careful. I'm sure Xana wants to posses me and made sure I wouldn't have a lot of protection." They take off for the Tower as Krieger is found by someone who was bored since her boyfriend ran off.

"Hey, hello?" Sora had started back to the school from the movie they had gone to when she heard what sounded like crying. "Hello?" She walks towards the noise and finds Krieger holding onto his arm. The bleeding had stopped but it still hurt. "Krieger, what happened? Are you ok?" She goes over to him but he doesn't answer. "Oh Krieger, I'll, I'll call for help." Sora gets her phone out and calls for an ambulance. She looks down at Krieger and looks at the wound on his face. "Ouch, Krieger, what was it?" Sora assumes he was attacked by an animal. She isn't sure what since wild animals were rare and she didn't know of any that would leave wounds like this. "Krieger, do you know I'm here?" Krieger wasn't responding but keep crying as the pain gets to his brain. It hurt badly and worse on his mind was that Xana would use his injuries to make Sanne do a return. He hears Sora but can't respond. If he did he'd cry even harder. He was straining trying not to, he had to be strong, but he was still just a teen who had been attacked by a monster. Sora sits down next to him and puts a hand on Krieger's shoulder. "Come on Krieger you can make it. I'm, I'm sure they can fix your face. Although a man with scars can be sexy. At least it will give you something to talk about with all the pretty nurses." Sora smiles and hopes what she is saying will help Krieger. She hears sirens off in the distance. The emergency services had her location through the GPS chip on her phone. They would get here soon and help Krieger, she knew they could, they had to.

Back on Lyoko Ark and Sanne see the activated Tower and the welcoming committee. "Sanne you were right." Ark and Sanne see the Schipizoa and three Dragons plus a squad of Kankrelats. "Normally I'd say stay back but I need your help, there are too many of them." Ark closes his eyes and concentrates forcing the spear out from his hand.

"Ok, I can help, I'm as much a warrior as you are." Sanne hated being told to stay back and now she could fight. "Watch and learn Ark I'm not the damsel in distress." Sanne closes her eyes and charges an energy blast. She concentrates more and more before opening her mouth. "Scattershot!" She fires off nine beams at the Kankrelats. They are to slow and the beams destroy all of them. "See?"

"I could have taken them. The Dragons and the Schipizoa are the big problem." Ark takes off on his disc using his spear to block lasers. Sanne on the Overbike activates the flight controls and takes off. She fires laser beams at a Dragon while the other two chase after Ark.

"Oh what's this?" Xana was bored and had gone back to where he left Krieger to find Sora sitting next to him.

"Where are they? The ambulance should have been here by now." Sora was getting distressed when the sirens stopped. "Krieger they're coming I know they are. It's what they do." She had been talking to him constantly trying to get through but she gets no response. He stopped crying but that was because he passed out. "Krieger I know you can hear me. Come on Krieger, squeeze my hand." He doesn't but she squeezes his. "I'm still here. I won't leave your side. They better let me go with you. I want to ride in the ambulance." She laughs trying to make a joke but Krieger doesn't respond. "Ok Krieger? It's going to be ok."

"Hmmm, should I make an appearance? Yes, incase they decide not to do a return. That is of course only if my Angel makes it to the Tower." Xana flies down to Sora scaring her.

"No, you're the one that attacked Krieger." Sora starts to back away but wouldn't let go of Krieger's hand.

"Yes I am." Sora is stunned that the animal, monster could talk. "And you know why?" Sora shakes her head. "Because of what he does. Because of what he ran off to do."

"I, he said it was a call from his parents."

"He lied to you. Although he really did have too. His friends wouldn't let you in especially not Sanne." He smiles at Sora's reaction. "Haven't you ever wondered why he's never said he loved you? He loves another woman and she loves him back. You're just a play thing. Although I doubt you'll remember any of this."

"What are you talking about?" Sora hears what the monster says but isn't sure what to believe. There was a monster talking to her telling her about Krieger and what his club did.

"A return to the past will, no, would blank your memories. "I guess I'll have to wait until next time." He reaches towards Sora and puts a hand on the side of her head. She would have run away but she wasn't going to leave Krieger behind to this monster. She wasn't sure what it would do to Krieger.

"Whoa, what happened?" Ark dodges a laser as the three Dragons explode leaving the Schipizoa.

"I don't know but I don't like it." Sanne dives for the activated Tower on the Overbike but the Schipizoa moves in to intercept her.

"Sanne no!" Ark throws the spear at the Schipizoa hitting it on the large bubble but not doing much damage.

"Scattershot!" Sanne fires four beams at the Schipizoa and it flies back. She fires a single beam aiming for the small green part with the Eye but misses. A tentacle reaches out for her but Ark jumps off the disc and uses his claws to cut the tentacle. Sanne gets to the Tower and a minute later the Tower deactivates. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time but for someone it doesn't modify their memories like a normal person.

"What?" Sora shakes her head. She is in the movie theater with Krieger. _He loves Sanne. He'll never say he loves you. You're just a piece of meat to him._ She shakes her head wondering where the thought came from. She talked to Sanne, they were just friends.

"What's wrong Sora?" Krieger noticed she started to act weird. Krieger was glad a return was done since Sora saw him.

"I, um, Krieger, do you love me?" This catches Krieger off guard.

"I, um, you know, I, uh, I'm only thirteen I, um, you know." Krieger stumbles over his words.

"Really? You can't say you love me because you're young? Then I guess you can't do anything with me."

"No, I, I like you, a lot. But I, I don't just want to say those words here. I want to say them to you when we're having dinner, a romantic dinner, you know, not some run down theater we snuck into. You know? I want it to be special not just some words we throw around." _Yeah right, you can't say them because you won't lie to her. You do like her but you know who you love._ Krieger ignores his inner thoughts as Sora leans down and kisses him.

"You're so sweet!" She kisses him again. "I like that, you don't want to just say them you want it to be special. I knew I liked you for a reason, besides that great hunky body." She laughs quietly then kisses him again ignoring the scene in her head. She must have fallen asleep, that would explain the monster and Krieger being hurt that was in her mind. She decides she wasn't going to fall asleep again by keeping busy with Krieger during the rest of the movie. It was an empty theater since it only played bad black and white foreign films.

Well, not completely empty. A blonde boy sits near the front row debating what to do about his relationship. He liked the girl he was with, he trusted her with his life. But the problem was she didn't trust him. She had turned on him in an instant. He had protected her when his sister attacked her because she was told by a good friend that his girlfriend was working with the enemy. He trusted her even though his best friends and his own flesh and blood said she was a traitor. She turned on him after she was told of an attack and then a strange naked woman kissed him. She turned on him, she hated him, she didn't trust him. Could he be with someone who didn't trust him? They had a secret but would he stay together with a girl because of a secret? He liked her a lot but she just seemed to be having fun with him.


	41. Chapter 41

**Code Xana Episode 40: School of a 1000 Corpses **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-39**

Sanne is beating her head against the wall. She had been caught sneaking out of her room to get a soda after curfew. She was told to stand in the corner as the Groundskeeper got the principal. She is standing next to a machine and wants to get something to drink but follows her orders to stand in the corner. She was whispering to herself. "Stupid," hits head against wall. "Stupid," she does it again. "Stupid," She does it again then feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Sanne Belpois?" She turns around and sees the new principal. "Please explain to me what you were doing."

"I was thirsty and wanted I really something to drink. I don't have a cup in my room so I couldn't get one from the sink in the girls' shower room. I know its past curfew and I shouldn't be outside right now and I'll take whatever punishment you have."

"Really?" Sanne nods. "Well, you've been truthful and know what you've done was wrong. Get a bottle of water from the machine and then I'll lead you back to your room." Sanne gets a bottle of water even though she really wanted a soda then goes back to her room as the principal follows her. When they get to her room she opens the door and the principal stops her. "Keep that bottle and fill it with water before you go to bed next time so I don't have to be woken up this late. Go to bed, you have classes tomorrow." Sanne nods and closes the door.

"Whew." She wipes her brow. "That was close." Sanne goes over to her bed after drinking some water.

"What was?" Sanne is surprised that Skitz is still awake. "Sanne I know you're awake. What was close?"

"I, I got caught getting something to drink."

"Sanne if you get a detention Xana will attack and we won't be able to get you out." Skitz sits up in her bed.

"I know but I didn't think I'd get caught." Sanne sighs wanting to go to sleep now that she wasn't thirsty.

"You got that right you didn't think Sanne." Skitz isn't yelling at Sanne but wants to make sure Sanne knows how stupid she had been. "Sanne, every one of us is expandable but you. You can't be in a position that we can't get a hold of you or you can't go to the Factory." Now Skitz smiles. "Now I wouldn't be so mad if you were sneaking off to meet Krieger for some fun but…" Sanne throws a pillow at Skitz. "Just saying Sanne."

"I, I," Sanne was about to say she only liked Krieger as a friend but she now knew that wasn't true. She did have feelings for him but keeps trying to tell her self that it was because Krieger was taken and she couldn't have him. It was like when she had a computer game. She would play it then stop when she was bored with it. But once she deleted the game to make room for something else she'd want to do nothing but play that game because she couldn't play it anymore. "Shut up we have classes tomorrow." Sanne downs her bottle of water then puts the bottle on the floor. She turns over a couple times then falls asleep. She falls into such a deep sleep she doesn't hear the Super Scan when it goes off.

The next morning Sanne hears her alarm, which was next to her head, beeping. She reaches over and hits it turning it off but still hears a beeping noise. "Uh, Skitz, turn your alarm off." Sanne sits up, rubs the sleep out of her eyes, and yawns. "Skitz, turn it off!" She yells and sees Skitz stir.

"Shut up Sanne it isn't my alarm." Skitz yawns and knows what her alarm sound like and it didn't sound like that. "It sounds more like the…" Sanne finishes the sentence.

"Super Scan!" Sanne gets out of bed and opens her Jtop. "Forest Sector, crap, uh, I'll call Krieger and you call Mira." Sanne finds her phone and calls Krieger. "Krieger, attack!"

"Ok, you don't have to yell." Krieger looks over at a sleeping Ark. "I'll tell Ark and get him moving."

"Ok, see you soon." Sanne hangs up and sees Skitz hasn't gotten up. "Fine I'll call Mira." Sanne does. "Mira, there's an attack."

"Already? I don't even get a shower." Mira yawns. She had been getting clean clothes together to take a shower but now that Xana was attacking she would have to change her plans. "Let me get dressed into my clothes from yesterday and I'll be there." Mira and Sanne hang up.

"Skitz, we, we should probably change."

"Yeah, running around in my underwear is not something I want to do." While Sanne wore a long pink shirt with the letter A on it that used to belong to her mother Skitz slept in her underwear. Skitz and Sanne get the clothes they wore yesterday on and run out of the room. While they run for the sewer entrance Ark and Krieger catch up to them.

"Hello ladies, whoa." Ark makes a face at his sister. "Maybe I should make sure Barack sees what you look at without any make up."

"Oh sure send him into my room when I'm sleeping and all I have on is a bra and underwear." Ark stares at his sister as she sticks her tongue out at him. Skitz laughs knowing it got to her brother.

"Stop!" Krieger had run ahead of the group and sees several people standing around the sewer entrance. "Did Xana get strong enough to posses people?" Krieger backs away from the group.

"I don't know, they, they aren't moving like normal people." Sanne walks forward trying to get a better look. She sees one person walk towards them with a weird gait. Suddenly the right arm falls off! "Oh crap I, I think they're dead!" Sanne covers her mouth knowing that yelling wasn't a good thing.

"What? Solanum Virus or Xana?" Ark sees another person coming from the woods. "We should probably run."

"Probably Xana unless he found someone with Solanum and released it." Sanne hears a groan. "I, we have to run!" Sanne and the others run for the school to use the school's sewer entrance.

After the kids get to the sewer entrance the possessed dead make it to the school. "Aaaa!" A student sees them. "Solanum!" This sends the school into a panic. The Solanum Virus had no cure. If you were bit or scratched you were killed before the Virus turned you into the undead.

"Don't panic! Leave the school and meet outside the gates!" Jim takes charge trying to keep things calm. "Call your friends and make sure they know to leave the school! Don't go to your rooms they can break through the doors!" Jim looks around. "This is like the Solanum Virus outbreak me and Sanne were caught up in 2016…" Jim realizes what would happen. When he and Sanne went on vacation a Solanum outbreak happened near the hotel they were in. They were evacuated and the place was fire bombed to destroy the victims. "Get away from the school! Go into the city. Get as far away as possible!" Jim gets his phone out. "Samantha, get out of the Hermitage, get as far away from there and the school as possible!"

"What? Jim, what's going on?" Samantha was making a sandwich for lunch when Jim called.

"Solanum outbreak at the school. If they, if they do like they always do the whole area will be fire bombed!"

"Ok, I'll, I'll go to the Factory."

"Yes, great idea!" Jim looks around. "I'll find the kids and get them there." Jim and Samantha hang up and Jim looks for the kids.

"Jim, he's calling." Sanne answers her phone. "Grandpa?"

"Sanne, get out of the school! Where are the others?"

"We're all together, why?"

"Solanum outbreak at the school. Get out, don't go to the Hermitage. Meet me, meet me at, um," Jim thinks about where the kids should meet him. "Meet me in front of the gates!" Jim was panicking even though he told others not to. He didn't want his wife or granddaughter to get hurt.

"Grandpa we're all together and we're fine. Don't worry about us just get out. Um, where's grandma?"

"I told her to go to the Factory!" Jim slips and says this. "I mean, I, I told her to go somewhere safe."

"Ok Grandpa, um, we're all ok and we'll see you soon. Just make sure you don't get hurt." Sanne and Jim hang up. "Guys my grandmother is headed for the Factory so we better hurry." They all knew what would happen if Samantha found the Super Computer was on.

"Oh great. Lock the elevator down so she doesn't come down and see us on Lyoko." Krieger wasn't too worried about it. They'd deactivate the Tower soon and get out before the attack got serious.

"It doesn't matter we have to do a return. The possessed got to the school." Krieger almost falls off his skateboard.

"Um, I, I need to make a call, you guys should go ahead of me." Krieger wanted privacy for his call. The others are confused but keep going as Krieger gets his phone out. "Sora, are you ok?"

"Yes, I, where are you?" Sora like the other students were scared. A Solanum outbreak hadn't happened in France for nearly a decade.

"I'm ok. Sora trust me Just stay away from those things. I, I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Krieger where are…" Krieger hangs up on Sora. Sanne already said they were doing a return so Sora wouldn't remember this. He just wanted to make sure Sora wasn't going to be hurt. Krieger hurries after the others.

"Oh crap." The others had made it to the end of the sewer passage but saw more of the possessed dead waiting for them. "Sanne is the important one." Ark was already making plans. "But she can't go alone. When Krieger gets here we'll go and distract these guys so you girls can get to Lyoko."

"Be careful Ark." Mira and Skitz say it at the same time then stare at each other. "If you get hurt I'll beat you up little brother." Skitz sticks her tongue out at Mira. "I promise.

"If he gets hurt and you beat him I'll kiss his wounds to make them feel better." Mira sticks her tongue out at Skitz.

"Then I'll make sure to do…" Ark tired of the bickering and fighting stops his sister and Mira.

"Stop it you two there's an attack and Krieger just got here." Ark waves to Krieger. "Krieger, the undead are up above. You and I need to take care of them so the girls can get to Lyoko."

"Ok, I'll go first." Krieger climbs up the ladder quickly. "Hey, over here!" He yells and waves his arms. The possessed dead see him and a loud long groan comes out. "Creepy." Krieger had read about the zombie groans in previous attacks. How people had gone insane hearing the groan of a Solanum victim alone and now he knew how that could happen as the other possessed undead groan. Ark climbs up hearing the zombie groans.

"Krieger, man, that's creepy." Ark feels his skin crawl as the entire possessed dead groan together. "Come on, get us! That's why you're here right!?" The possessed dead walk towards the two boys. They couldn't run due to decomposition. "Girls when you can get to the Factory!" Ark yells but the girls already knew to run when they had the chance.

"Wait Ark, I have an idea." Krieger looks around. "These guys should be slow, weak, I can take them." Krieger runs over to the lead possessed dead and kicks it knocking it over. "They aren't really Solanum Virus victims. There's no danger of being bit by one." Krieger kicks another possessed dead knocking it over. "They can't even get up! Ark go with the girls I'll take these guys!" Ark doesn't move. He wasn't going to leave Krieger to deal with the possessed dead.

"Krieger that's stupid you need help." Ark sees Krieger do a round house kick knocking the head off of a possessed dead. "Ok maybe you don't need help." Ark runs over to the sewer entrance. "Come on Krieger has these dusty boned losers busy." The three girls come up and run with Ark to the Factory entrance. They jump and swing down to the Factory floor, except Sanne.

"Krieger be careful!" Krieger ignores Sanne. He was busy dealing with the possessed dead. Several dozen groans are heard as more possessed dead show up walking down the road. "Krieger don't do anything stupid!" Now Krieger responds to Sanne.

"I won't do anything Ark would do!" Krieger's joke eases some of Sanne's worries but not all of them. Sanne jumps and swings down to the Factory floor. She joins the others in the elevator and takes it down to the Control Room. "I'll send you guys then the vehicles then I'll go." Sanne gets off and sits down in the computer chair she brought since the original seat was destroyed. She waits for the others to go down to the Scanner Room and get in the Scanners. "Transfer Mira, Transfer Ark, Transfer Skitz, Scanner Mira, Scanner Ark, Scanner Skitz, virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "I'm sending the vehicles now." They appear on Lyoko and soon Sanne lands on Lyoko next to the others.

"I called it this time Skitz!" Skitz and Mira were arguing over the Overboard again.

"There's no calling it is my vehicle!" Skitz pushes Mira. "Get to your Overwing before I send you back!"

"I'd like to see you try Skitz! I called the Overboard you get on the Overwing this time!" Sanne rolls her eyes and goes over to the Overboard and jumps onto it. "Hey, no fair!"

"Last one to the Overbike gets stuck with the Overwing." Sanne smiles as the two girls realize that they just got put in their place. Mira starts to run for the Overbike but stops when Skitz doesn't chase after her. When Mira stops to turn around and see what was wrong with Skitz she sees Skitz jump and is knocked down Mira before Skitz runs for the Overbike.

"Sucker." Skitz gets on the Overbike and revs the engine. "Where's the Tower Sanne?"

"We have to go south then east a little. With the way the Mountain Sector is I couldn't make it a straight shot."

"It would be if we just flew over." Skitz activates the flight controls on the Overbike.

"That's too dangerous I don't want to risk it." Sanne wasn't going to lose a friend to the Digital Sea. They fly over the paths of the Mountain Sector as Krieger deals with things on Earth.

"How in the hell didn't anyone notice so many undead!?" Krieger was fighting and damaging more possessed dead. Once he broke a leg off the possessed dead was taken out of the fight. "There are no way these all came from the same cemetery." He dodges a grasping hand, grabs it, and rips the arm off. "This is ridiculous." He throws the arm away and kicks the possessed dead in the knee breaking the leg. The possessed dead fall over and start to crawl after him. Krieger kicks it in the head and the possessed dead stops. "I wonder how things are going at the school. Jim, Samantha, they better be ok to."

Jim was herding the kids away from the school as fast and calmly as possible. He had to get them as far away incase the government did the extreme and firebombed the school. Jim has the children two blocks away when several military vehicles appear. "Move out! You, are you from the school?" Jim nods. "Get down, all you kids, down on the ground!"

"Sir we aren't infected we are safe I…" Jim is hit in the gut with a gun stock interrupting him.

"Down on the ground! You will all be checked for bite and scratch marks. Any suspicious markings will get you put in isolation for a twenty four hour period!" The kids get down on their stomachs and are immediately restrained by elastistraints. These restraints replaced handcuffs after a metal shortage during the Second American Civil War. They were a rubber plastic mix that by pushing a button would expand then letting the button go made then shrink to restrain a person. Several of the younger students are crying as they are scared. The military didn't care that they were just kids they were put on a Solanum Virus alert. Any force, even killing, was acceptable in a Solanum situation. Until the kids and the staff were cleared they would be treated like they were infected.

On Lyoko the kids see the activated Tower and see monsters. "Sanne you know what to do right?" Sanne nods. She was to fire Scatter Shots and stay back. Sanne was the important member who could deactivate Tower. Ark continues to give orders as they get closer to the Tower.

Back on Earth two military jeeps pull up near the old industry district and see dozens of Solanum Virus victims. "Remember shoot them in the head!" Three troops jump off the back of a jeep and aim their rifles.

"Wait, sir, there seems to be someone in that mess!" In the other jeep a sniper had been using his scope to look through the masses of undead. "Looks like a kid, maybe a teen, he doesn't seem to be infected."

"He will be if we don't hurry. Help him out while we try to draw these maggot bags towards us." The leader in the group raises his rifle. "Poor kid, we'll probably have to kill him." He fires a shot hitting what he thinks is a Solanum Virus victim. The sniper shoots one in the head near Krieger.

"Whoa, what was that?!" Krieger turns around and sees the two jeeps. "Don't shoot me I'm not infected!" Krieger yells as loud as he can hope they hear him. It is doubtful as the troops open fire on the undead. They are good enough shots that they hit each one in the head with every shot.

On Lyoko the new Lyoko Warriors get to the activated Tower where two Assassins and a Tarantula were waiting for them. "Scattershot!" Sanne fires one immediately and the three monsters dodge the attack. She fires another one aiming for the Tarantula and a side beam hits it in the Eye destroying it. "Ok guys handle the Assassins." Sanne stays back since she was needed to deactivate the Tower. "This would be easier with Krieger."

"Extend!" Skitz extends her clubs as she charges an Assassin on the Overbike. It fires lasers and she dodges them. Mira goes after the other Assassin using her Kodachi's to block the lasers.

"Let's see if this works." Ark closes his eyes and concentrates. Soon he feels something slide out of his right wrist and he grabs it. "Yes, my spear, this is so cool." He flies after the Assassin Skitz was going after.

"Ouch!" Skitz is hit by a laser in the chest and is knocked off of the Overbike. The Overbike slides across the ground and the Assassin jumps out of the way. Ark takes his chance and throws his spear at the Assassin. The Assassin rolls out of the way of the spear but now Sanne takes her chance and fires a Scattershot. The Assassin is unable to dodge all of these and is hit in the Eye. It explodes leaving just one Assassin. "Sanne stay back! This will be easy."

"Not that easy!" Xana appears! "Like I would just let you get to the Tower so easily?"

"Sanne!" Skitz runs over to Sanne but knows she is to slow. Ark flies by on his disc but had no real weapon left.

"Ha I got you all by myself!" Mira had destroyed the last Assassin and felt good. The other one took three Lyoko Warriors and this one was done in by just her self. "Oh crap." She hadn't seen or heard Xana since she was focused on the Assassin. "Sanne get away!"

"Aaaa!" Sanne struggles and tries to fire an energy beam at Xana but he uses his powers to trap her.

"I wonder if I have more power now. No, wait, I will have more then enough power!"

On Earth Krieger had escaped the attack after the soldiers shot the undead. "Thank you." He is breathing hard since he had spent nearly ten minutes fighting the possessed dead.

"On the ground!" Krieger looks up and sees the end of a barrel pointed at his forehead.

"What? Wait, I wasn't bitten or anything."

"On the ground now!" Krieger hears a click when the rifle is cocked. "On the ground!"

"Ok calm down I'm getting down." Krieger lies down on the ground and is soon restrained. "Go ahead and check me but I wasn't bitten. Thanks for the help though." A soldier gets a knife out and cuts Krieger's shirt off. They turn him over checking for bites or scratches.

"Get his pants off!" A soldier removes them leaving Krieger in his boxers. "Ok, he's good, let him go." They turn Krieger back over and take the elastistraints off. Krieger gets his pants back on then looks at his shirt. "I could have taken my shirt off before you restrained me."

"It's just a piece of cloth you'll get over it. What the hell were you doing out here kid?"

"I, um, the school was attacked and my friends ran off. I went after those idiots but when I got here I couldn't find them." The look on the troops face tells Krieger they think his friends were probably in the pile of bodies they had just shot. Krieger isn't worried he knew where his friends were. He looks over at the entrance of the Factory then sees a pink head come up from the sewers. "Oh crap, Samantha. Hey, I need to um, pee, can I just go to the other side?"

"Sure kid. That was some good moves, great body, are you planning on joining the military?" Krieger shakes his head as he goes to the other side of a jeep so Samantha doesn't see him.

"Where do you live kid?"

"At the Kadic Academy. I, we were told to evacuate and my friends ran off on their own."

"Hey, you! Over there!" A soldier sees Samantha and yells at her. "What are you doing?!"

"I, I was hiding from the zombies." Sanne raises her hands when a soldier points a gun at her. "I swear, I, I live in a house in the woods. It's near the school where my husband works. He called and said I had to hide so I did." A soldier walks over to Samantha.

"Get on the ground, face down, and put your hands behind your back!" Samantha listens and soon has a set of elastistraints on.

"I wasn't bitten, I couldn't have been bitten! I was just in the sewers then climbed up here!" Samantha hears the sound of a knife cutting her shirt. "I could have just taken it off."

"Be quiet!" They turn her over and check for bite marks and scratch marks. "Sorry ma'am but this is protocol for a Solanum outbreak." A soldier removes Samantha's pants.

"I have underwear on and it's kind of flattering to have such young men looking at me." Samantha laughs trying to ignore what was going on. She was uncomfortable but was more worried about her husband and her granddaughter. She closes her eyes waiting for it to end.

"Whoa dude, her hair is naturally pink!" Samantha closes her legs now that she knows her panties weren't covering up as much as she thought. "Uh, sorry I uh, forget I said that."

"Yes it's naturally pink! Just get done checking me then let me go." Samantha rolls her eyes then is flipped back over onto her stomach. They undo the elastistraints and allow Samantha to get her pants back on. She puts her shirt on even with it being sliced in the back all the way. "I could have just taken my shirt off. This was a nice shirt."

"Protocol is to restrain as fast as possible incase of an infection. I'm very sorry ma'am but we don't make up the rules the government does." The soldier leads Samantha over to the jeeps. "We'll drive you to the school where your husband is. We got a student over here that needs to go back." Samantha walks over with the soldier and sees Krieger.

"Krieger Buke Stern just what do you think you're doing?" Samantha crosses her arms and stares at Krieger.

"Whoa kid you're in trouble." Two soldiers laugh. "You know him?" Sanne nods.

"He's the son of one of my friends. Where are the others Krieger?"

"I, they, they ran off into the woods. I followed after them since I, if we, if we got in trouble I could fight. But I don't know where they went I swear." Krieger looks at the Factory but Samantha thinks he is looking at the dead bodies of supposed Solanum Virus victims.

"Oh my god, no, not, no." Samantha looks for a zombie with pink hair but some are piled on top of each other. "No, Sanne, no."

"I, I'm sure she's ok Samantha. They all probably ran into one of those warehouses. Of course, those places probably aren't too safe." Krieger laughs trying to make a joke.

"The Factory…" Samantha looks at the one Factory that held the Super Computer. The Factory that held Xana. "I'll have to check it later." She doubts the soldiers would let her walk away.

"Come on kid, ma'am, we're going back to the school." Samantha and Krieger get in a jeep and they are taken back to the school.

On Lyoko Xana completes his plan. He has an energy shield up to keep the other Lyoko Warriors from stopping him from possessing Sanne. "Yes, I was forced to stop my attack on Earth but I will now use the power from the Tower to posses you and make you my new host!"

"Damn this is bad." Ark turns to Mira. "Send me back! It's our only hope." Mira stabs Ark with her Kodachi's and send him back to Earth. Ark hurries to the Control Room. "Come on, come on, faster!" Ark sees Sanne is materializing but it was taking to much time.

"You're mine now. My new host." Xana kisses Sanne and feels himself transferring into her. The power from the Tower was enough and he would soon be in Sanne.

"No! Stop!" Skitz beats hard against the energy shield with her clubs but can't break through it. "Let her go Xana! Let Sanne go you son of a bitch!" Xana continues kissing Sanne when finally the materialization program works and brings her back to Earth.

"No!" Xana falls down and his energy shield goes away. "No, I can't, I can't lose more power and I need it back!" Xana uses the power from the Tower and goes to Earth. "There you are Sanne, my Angel." Xana floats over to Sanne and grabs her by the neck. "Maybe I can complete my transfer here." He kisses her but finds he can't on Earth. "Well then you're coming back with me." Xana uses his powers to bring Sanne back to Lyoko before her countdown was over. Since she wasn't put through the Scanners she is ok.

"Let me go!" Sanne fires an energy beam and hits Xana in the face. He doesn't let go.

"I will let go when I am inside of you!" Xana kisses Sanne again but this time there is a bad reaction. As Xana tries to transfer himself into Sanne her inner powers protect her and force the energy Xana already sent into out and into Xana. This hits the energy he was trying to send into her and causes the massive amount of energy to warp inside of Xana. "Aaaa!" Xana pulls away and grabs his chest. "No, no, I was so close!" He struggles as the energies move around inside his body causing him pain. Sanne takes her chance and runs into the Tower. Soon it is deactivated and she launches a return to the past.

"Whoa." Krieger looks around. He is in the gym with Sora.

"What's whoa?" Sora looks down at the numbers on the exercise bike. She was doing her normal speed and stats.

"Um, I, well. Sora I just, well," Krieger leans over to Sora and whispers something into her ear.

"Oh you naughty boy!" Sora laughs and pushes Krieger away. "I will if you will." Krieger laughs.

"I'm the dirty one huh?" She smiles. "Maybe tomorrow. Right now I'm thinking more along the lines of…" Krieger leans over and kisses Sora hard on the mouth.

"Mmm, ok Krieger, weight bench?"

"No, your room. I, I know what's been on the weight bench." Krieger kisses Sora. "Besides I wouldn't want Jim or Sanne walking in on us."

"Oh so it's much better that Michelle walks in on our make out sessions?" Sora laughs. "I guess it is better then Ark walking in on us when we get heated." Sora growls at him and Krieger laughs.

"Yeah, a lot better then Ark walking in on us." The two leave the gym hand in hand and go to Sora's room.

**A/N Once again Solanum Virus is from the Zombie Survival Guide which acts like Zombies are real and caused by a virus. Also, the title comes from the Rob Zombie's House of 1000 Corpses.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Code Xana Episode 41: Enter Sandman**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-40**

"Skitz what were you doing?" Sanne had just gotten back from the girls' shower room getting ready for bed when Skitz practically jumped out of her bed.

"Nothing, none of your business. Why are you taking your showers before you go to bed anyways?"

"Well Krieger says a clean bed will keep your body cleaner. Think about it, I go to bed, sleep in my own filth, and wake up, take a shower, then sit down on my bed and what happens? I might as well have not taken a shower."

"So that's where you were? I thought you said you were going to work on the Super Computer." Skitz smiles glad Sanne had stopped asking about what she had been doing.

"I, I was going to but Krieger saw me so we decided to train. Look, I'm really starting to build muscles." Sanne flews her arms and shows some muscle. "They don't even die if you look at them." Sanne smiles. She was proud of herself. She'd always been a skinny little girl but now she was staring to gain some muscle, gaining a body. She'd probably be able to take Xana at his weakest, when they first fought him. Not that he was weak anymore.

"Where was Sora?"

"I don't know, doing homework I think. Don't you start on this Skitz I will hurt you, now that I can."

"Sanne I could take you down in three moves." Skitz rolls her eyes. "My parents made sure me and Ark could take care of ourselves." Skitz flexes her arms and shows more muscle then Sanne. "Remember my parents taught me and Ark how to box and amateur wrestling moves." Skitz sticks her tongue out at Sanne. "Now if I could only goad Mira into a fight and put her in her place she won't keep trying to take the Overboard when we go to Lyoko."

"Why can't you two get along?" Sanne was tired of Mira and Skitz fighting. "She's a Lyoko Warrior and a friend."

"Why can't you tell Krieger how you feel?" Skitz was tired of Sanne beating herself up over how she felt about Krieger now.

"Because I, it's just because, he's not available anymore. I always thought he'd be there and now that he isn't I feel something stupid." Sanne stares at Skitz then smiles. "What exactly were you doing when I came in Skitz? Tell me Skitz." Skitz turns over in her bed.

"It's late, time to go to bed." Sanne glad Skitz was going to stop talking about Krieger goes to bed.

The next morning Sanne wakes up when her alarm goes off. She turns it off and sees Skitz hadn't moved. "Skitz, morning, time to get up." Sanne sits up and yawns. "Skitz, get up time for school." Sanne leans over and shakes Skitz but she doesn't move. "Skitz?" Sanne shakes her hard but she still doesn't move. Sanne leans over and feels Skitz's breath on her cheek. "Skitz stop pretending you're sleeping and get up." Sanne shakes Skitz again but Skitz still doesn't wake up. "Fine, you need to take a shower, I don't. I'm going to breakfast early." Sanne gets clean clothes and her toothbrush. She goes to the girls' shower room and uses the facilities before changing and going to the cafeteria.

Sanne is eating breakfast when Krieger comes over with his tray. He sits down next to her then Sora comes over and sits next to him. "Hi Krieger, Sora, can you guys stomach this stuff?" Sanne pokes at what was supposed to be a sausage patty but she wasn't sure if it came from Earth.

"It's good. Just imagine it's something you really like." Krieger takes a bite and makes a face.

"Don't be making those faces when you're thinking of me." Sora laughs at her joke. "School food not what you're use to Billion Dollar Princess?" Sanne hears what Sora calls her but Sora didn't say it in a mean way. "Krieger's told me about your huge dinners when your parents all get together. Must be nice to have half the money in the world."

"It's not half, maybe." Sanne and the other two laugh. "It isn't that this stuff probably came from a can. If this stuff tasted good I wouldn't care but it doesn't." Sanne takes a bite and makes a face. "Ew."

"Where's Skitz?" Krieger looks at the food line. "And Ark or Mira? I can't believe Ark is missing breakfast."

"Skitz didn't want to get up. What about Ark?"

"Yeah he pretended he was sleeping even after I pulled him out of bed." Krieger takes a bite out of a bioengineered orange. "At least the oranges kind of taste like oranges."

"Yeah, and the milk still…" Sora sees something from Sanne. _What was that?_ "The milk is still soy milk. I can't remember the last time I had real milk from a real cow." Sora keeps an eye on Sanne wondering just what it was that she saw. "Krieger, how about we sit at our table? When the others get here I'm sure they'll want to sit at the table with Sanne."

"Ok Sora, see you in class Sanne." Krieger and Sora take their trays from the table and go to another one. Sora looks out of the corner of her eye and sees Sanne looking at Krieger. _Maybe she likes him as more then friends, she better keep her hands off of him. He's mine._ Sora had been suspicious of Sanne from the beginning. She even asked Sanne up front about the two but Sora thinks she was lying. She didn't sense anything from Krieger but Sanne, the way she'd been looking at Krieger lately, always ready to train with him when Krieger told her that he normally had to drag Sanne away from her computer.

After breakfast Sanne was getting worried. Ark, Mira, and Skitz hadn't showed up to breakfast. She runs to her room and finds Skitz is still sleeping. "Skitz wake up you have five minutes until class!" Skitz doesn't move. "Skitz get up!" Sanne shakes Skitz hard then pulls her out of the bed like Krieger told her he did to Ark. "Skitz! Fine, miss class." Sanne leaves the room wondering what was going on. What were Ark, Mira, and Skitz planning?

After class Sanne runs back to her room before lunch. When she opens her door she finds Skitz still sleeping on the floor. "I don't get it." She pokes Skitz with her foot. She gets her phone out and calls Krieger. "Krieger, I, Skitz is still sleeping and won't wake up."

"I'm at my room and Ark is out like a light. I kicked him hard and he didn't move. Maybe Xana is doing something?" Krieger had picked Ark up and put him back on his bed.

"The Super Scan never went off."

"Sanne you know there are ways around that." Krieger was right. The Tower in Sector 5 or taking a Tower to Sector 5. "We better go, I'll, wait." Krieger turns around when he hears a noise and sees Sora. "Oh, hi Sora."

"What are you and Sanne planning?" Sora crosses her arms over her chest. "And what's with Ark?" Sora had followed and listened to Krieger. "Who's Xana? A Tower in Sector 5?"

"I, I'm sorry Sora I can't tell you."

"You're cheating on me with Sanne? Or Xana?"

"No I'm not cheating on you! Especially not with Xana, you don't understand." Krieger stays calm. "Sora, I, I like you a lot. I wouldn't cheat on you Sora. But I have to go."

"No way Krieger not without me." Sora blocks his way. "Take me or don't go at all."

"You don't understand, Xana, he's," Krieger stops. They, if he did this they would have to do a return. They might anyways with the way Ark was, the way Skitz was. "Xana is a bad guy. He drugged Ark, and Skitz, and Mira. Sanne and I have to get to a guy called Lyoko and tell him. He will have a way to heal Ark and the others. I know it sounds crazy but that is what we do, the club. Hell it is crazy and the only reason we're a part of it is because of our parents."

"Take me." Krieger sighs.

"Ok, follow me. Sanne's going to be mad but you deserve to know what's going on." _Even if it's only for a few minutes. _"I'm not cheating on you and never would. If, if I ever stopped liking you I'd tell you. I wouldn't want to lead you on or hurt you Sora." Krieger hugs and kisses Sora.

"I love you Krieger." Krieger kisses her again so he doesn't have to respond. He hadn't and couldn't say those words.

"Follow me Sora." Krieger and Sora leave the dorm room and go out to the woods.

"Whoa, what is he doing?" Sanne saw Krieger and Sora running for the sewer entrance. "No, if she, if she gets in the group…" Sanne shakes her head. _You turned him away you idiot because you couldn't see what you had. Don't mess things up for him._ "We didn't vote her in." Sanne runs over to the sewer entrance and goes down to the sewers. She gets down and gets on her skateboard. "What the hell does Krieger think he's doing? We may be down three members but we aren't bringing in a new member." She goes after Krieger and Sora.

At the Factory Krieger and Sora climb out of the sewers. "That's the building we meet in. There's an elevator we have to take." Krieger and Sora run across the bridge. "Jump!" Krieger jumps and swings down then Sora does. "There's the elevator. Get ready for a big surprise."

"Either you're lying or you're what, part of some government program." They go over to the elevator. "It goes down?" Krieger nods and they get in. "If you're lying I'll…"

"Neither. This is something are parents did and well, it's our fault it's back." The elevator doors close and they go down to the Control Room. Krieger starts to explain things to Sora.

"Whoa, cool, what is this?" Sora goes over to the control panel. She reaches for the keyboard.

"Don't touch that." Sora pulls her hand back. "Sanne runs that, I can to, kind of. But she uses that to send us to Lyoko."

"The guy? What, there's a subway around here?" Krieger sighs. He was going to have to explain. Not that it mattered since a return would blank Sora's memory. "What Krieger?"

"No, let me explain this. It's complicated and you won't believe me." Krieger explains to Sora, shows her the holomap, the programs for the Lyoko Warriors, explains the back round story. "Ok? This is really dangerous and why I didn't tell you earlier I don't want you to get hurt."

"But, Mira, how did she get in?"

"Ark cheated. We kept telling him no new members but then he did to Mira what was done to us to make her a member. Now she is attacked, hurt, when Xana launches an attack. I don't want that to happen to you."

"Well, what if I said I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt by helping you?" Krieger looks away from Sora. "Krieger I'm not a delicate vase or something I can kick some ass. When we train I do pretty well."

"Yes you do but that doesn't matter. I, I can't explain how bad some of these attacks can be. My parents, they, they nearly died fighting Xana. Aelita, Sanne's mom, she was killed."

"Wait, if she was killed how is she still alive?"

"Her mom did something and brought her back. I'm not sure how it worked and I know Sanne couldn't do it." Krieger hears the elevator running. "And that is probably Sanne."

"What about the others?"

"They, they're the targets. Xana did something to them and now they won't wake up. We have to go to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower so they will wake up." _And do a return._

"What is she doing hear!?" Sanne yelled the second the elevator doors open. "Pulling an Ark?!"

"I, um, Sanne we can _return_ things the way they were once we deactivate the Tower." Krieger emphasizes the word "return" so Sanne would get the idea. "So we can _return_ Ark and the others back to normal."

"Oh, ok. Hi Sora, big surprise right?" Sanne gets the idea and feels better. She was worried Krieger was going to get Sora in the group which would… She shakes her head as she goes over to the control panel. "Sora you really shouldn't be here. If Xana sees you he might consider you a member and attack you next time." When Sanne sits down to try and see what was going on she sees why the Super Scan never went off. Xana must have first used his power to stop the Super Scan. She launches it and finds the Tower in the Ice Sector.

"Then make me a member." Sora had seen the look in Sanne's eye. Sora was positive Sanne was feeling something for Krieger that were more then "just friends". "Unless you're worried about something."

"What would I be worried about? Besides we can't we need to vote on it and the rest of the group isn't here."

"Fine once you do whatever then you guys can vote on it." Sora stares at Sanne who tries to get a dig on Sora.

"Krieger's never asked us to." Sanne sends the vehicles to the Ice Sector where the activated Tower was. "And now we have to go."

"Krieger doesn't want me to get hurt." Sora watches as Sanne and Krieger run to the elevator and take it down. She sees through a security camera screen them running into these tubes that close and then when they open are empty. "Wow, where did they go? Magic?"

"Krieger you idiot what were you thinking?" Sanne gets on the Overboard yelling at Krieger.

"I was thinking you'd do a return." Krieger gets on the Overbike.

"If you hadn't taken her to the Factory we probably wouldn't have had to do one." Sanne takes off for the Tower and Krieger follows.

"What's a return?" Sora had heard voices and found the headset. "Hello, can you hear me? What's a return?"

"None of your business you shouldn't even be there!" Sanne yells then stares at Krieger. "We're not letting her in."

"Oh so if the others vote for me you'll stop it? Jealousy is an ugly green eyed monster." Sora wanted to say more but was worried about upsetting Krieger. "Don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Sanne is getting mad. "Go back to the school Sora. If Xana sees you and decides you're a member he will attack you. Do you want to die? My mother died fighting him!"

"Is that how Ark got Mira into the group? Don't worry I can fight. And your mom is alive."

"Sora I'm sorry but Sanne is right. I don't want you getting hurt. I, I have to protect you from this."

"Krieger, I, I can protect myself." Sora wanted in the group. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's ok if I get hurt I can deal with it but I don't want you to get hurt! Go!" Krieger yells as loud as he can when he sees two Krabes coming up. "Sanne, he's planning something."

"We have to keep an eye out for the Schipizoa and Xana." Sanne was sure he had used the power from the Tower to try and posses her.

"I'm sorry Sanne I didn't want to bring her here. I just knew a return would wipe her memory." Krieger waits and doesn't hear a response. "Ok she's gone. Hopefully she got out before Xana saw her."

"If she gets attacked we're not bringing her in. We'll just have to act faster." Sanne sees a Krabe turn to her and fire. "Bubble." Her shield comes up and stops the laser.

"Stay back Sanne I will stop them." Krieger gets his sword and shield out. "Ok this should be easy they're just Krabes." Krieger drives at them on the Overbike using his shield to block lasers.

Back on Earth Sora is scared. She hadn't left she just stopped talking. What were they going to do to her? Wipe her memory? How could Krieger say that? She sees two orange circles and two green circles on a screen. One green circle moves towards the two orange circles.

"Ow, man those hurt." A laser had hit Krieger on the leg. "Ok no more nice guy." Krieger revs the engine and charges the Krabe on the right. When he gets close he jumps off the Overbike and throws his shield. It flies through the air and hits a Krabe on the top. The Overbike moves towards the other Krabe. The Krabe jumps out of the way but then Krieger throws his sword and it spears through the Eye. Krieger lands on the ground and catches his shield. He goes over and gets his sword then looks for the Overbike. "Sanne did you see where it went?"

"No, just get on the Overboard with me." Sanne flies down and Krieger gets on the Overboard behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist and she wants to say don't do that but stops. She really didn't want to, not now. Sanne takes off for the Tower.

"Skitz?" On Earth Barack went to check on Skitz. She hadn't shown up to breakfast or morning classes. When he opens the door he sees her sleeping and blushes. Skitz slept in her under clothes and after Sanne shook her and dragged her out of bed she wasn't under the covers. "Skitz, uh, are you sick?" Barack forces himself to look away. "Skitz? Are you ok?" He doesn't hear a response. He gets his phone out and calls Sanne, no answer. "What is going on?" He turns back to Skitz and kneels down next to her. "Wake up, come on Skitz wake up." He shakes her hard but she doesn't wake up. "No, you, you can't be dead." He sees her chest rise. "I, I shouldn't be looking, don't get mad at me Skitz." Barack gets up. "The nurse, she, she can help Skitz." Barack runs for the nurse's office.

Back on Lyoko they see the Tower and two Assassins. "Sanne I'd tell you to stay back but I need your help."

"It is probably safer for me to fight then to stay back anyways. Xana wants me on Lyoko so he can posses me. They probably won't attack me." Sanne decides to see if this is true and charges the Assassins. They fire but she dodges the lasers easily. "Krieger jump off."

"Ok, be careful." Krieger jumps off and the Assassins fire lasers at him. He dodges them.

"I knew it." Sanne closes her eyes then fires an energy beam. The Assassin she was aiming at dodges it. "But they won't go down easily." She fires more energy beams as Krieger goes on the attack.

"Eat shield!" He throws his shield at an Assassin but it ducks. "Crap." Krieger uses his sword to block lasers.

"Scattershot!" The beam breaks apart into a dozen smaller ones and one hits an Assassin. It explodes violently but the other Assassin remains.

"Ouch, no, I have to be careful." Krieger was sure one more hit and he was back on Earth. He had to protect Sanne. "I'll destroy you!"

"Whoa, what's that?" Sora sees a black circle appear on the screen moving towards a green circle. "Guys there's something black on the screen what is it? It's almost on you!"

"What?" Sanne looks up when she hears Sora's voice then sees what Sora was seeing. "It's Xana! Scattershot!" Sanne fires one but with little time to charge it the beam only breaks apart into three other beams. She closes her eyes and fires a more powerful one.

"Sanne!" Krieger blocks lasers with his sword and runs towards Sanne. "Run away!" Krieger is getting close when suddenly he freezes. "What is he doing?" Krieger can't move and waits for a laser to hit him but feels none. The Assassin was frozen. The lasers it fired were frozen. "Sanne…" Krieger stops talking, stops seeing, stops hearing. Lyoko had been frozen completely.

"Ah Sanne that power when you're in danger I will have it soon." Xana laughs as he was unaffected by what Sanne had done.

"I'm not doing this you're doing this!" Sanne backs away and sees Krieger is frozen. "I, if I was doing this he wouldn't be like that."

"You don't control it and that is where I come in. I can use that power, control it, and make myself a God once again!"

"God? You're nothing. My parents, our parents, beat you." If they were on Earth Sanne would spit at him.

"If I was beaten then why am I still here? Because I am truly a God!" Xana flies closer to Sanne.

"No, no!" Sanne backs away and actually walks off the Overboard. She doesn't even notice it until Xana uses his powers to destroy it. "How, how am I doing this?" Sanne looks around for an answer.

"I told you Sanne, my Angel. You have the powers that I want and need. Give those powers to me now!" Xana lunges for Sanne but is stopped when an energy shield comes up.

"Xana I will stop you." Sanne's eyes glow with energy as her pink angel wings form behind her. "I will free Dante and you will die! I will stop you!" Sanne attacks with her energy.

"Yes, mine!" Xana doesn't retreat and instead attacks Sanne again. He uses his powers to restrain her arms. "My Angel…" He goes to kiss her when he feels himself being ripped apart. "Aaaa!" He pulls back and sees Sanne's energy surrounding her. It had torn through his chest and his energy orbs can be seen. His body charges with energy and heals. "Angel, get to the Tower, launch a return, I'll have you later." Xana turns into a black mist and flies away to Sector 5. Sanne's wings explode and she falls down to the Sector below.

"What, what happened?" Sanne sits up and sees hundreds of pink feathers. "Where did these come from?" She picks one up and feels the energy coming from it. "I, the Tower, deactivate the Tower." A laser flies over her shoulder and she sees the Assassin and Krieger. "Wait, Xana froze them, then, I…" She couldn't remember. "Scattershot!" She fires at the Assassin and hits it destroying it.

"Sanne, I, what happened?" Krieger had been frozen with no sight, hearing, nothing.

"I don't know but I have to deactivate the Tower." Sanne runs into the Tower. She enters the code and soon the Tower is deactivated. "Return to the past now!" She launches a return and the white bubble comes up. Time is reversed and Sora's memories are blanked.

Sanne wakes up that morning when her alarm goes off. She turns it off and sees Skitz stirring. "Skitz, time to get up."

"Just another minute."

"You have to take a shower or you'll smell."

"Yeah yeah, you suck Sanne."

"I just got done beating Xana while you slept." Sanne laughs as Skitz sits up and yawns.

"What?" Sanne explains to Skitz what happened. "Oh, weird. So, like, are we voting on Sora?"

"No." Sanne didn't want Sora in the group. Sanne was trying to fight her feelings for Krieger. She felt she didn't deserve him. He liked her and she treated poorly. Now that he had someone she realized how stupid she had been but wasn't going to interfere with Krieger and Sora.

**A/N ANother song turned into a story. Easter Egg thing I do. A lot of stories are song titles or lyrics. I also add lyrics to episodes.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Code Xana Episode 42: Relation Ships**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-41**

Sora is waiting for a certain someone in the showers. She had to corner this person and make them talk. When she hears to door open she turns the lights on. "Hello Sanne." The pink haired girl turns around.

"Oh hi Sora, uh, what are you doing?" Sanne had been working out in the gym with Krieger and after a quick shower to get the sweat off in the locker rooms she needed a real shower with soap and shampoo.

"Having fun with my boyfriend weren't you?" The question catches Sanne off guard.

"I, we were, training, stuff. If you wanted to join us you could have. A three way race on the exercise bikes would be fun. Maybe I would beat someone." Sanne smiles before being punched in the face.

"Stay away from Krieger. I can see the look you have when you see him. Hell I can see it when you talk about him! He's my boyfriend, he loves me! Leave him alone!" Sora stands over Sanne who has a hand to her face. Sanne pulls her hand away and sees blood.

"I, Sora, it's not what you think." Sanne backs away wondering if Xana had possessed Sora.

"Don't tell me that. I know what it is like to look at Krieger that way because that's how I look at him." Sora grabs Sanne by the front of her shirt. "You like him don't you?"

"I, he's, he's my friend."

"Don't lie to me Sanne! You like him as more then friends don't you? I know you do don't lie!"

"I, so what if I do Sora!" Sanne breaks Sora's grip on her shirt. "He liked me first! If I hadn't turned him away he never would have gone out with you!" Sanne backs away from Sora not wanting to fight.

"I knew it!" Sora goes to punch Sanne again but this time Sanne blocks it. "Keep your hands off of him!" Sora knees Sanne in the gut. "He doesn't like you he likes me! He loves me!" Sora goes to knee Sanne in the face when Sanne grabs her leg and pulls on it causing Sora to fall.

"Shut up! I'm not going to do anything to mess it up! I was stupid. I didn't realize what I had! You can keep him!" Sanne goes over to a sink and washes the blood off of her face. "Hell I won't even tell him about this Sora because you're right! I do like him as more then friends! But I was stupid and I don't deserve him after the way I treated him."

"You better not mess with us." Sora gets off the floor keeping her eye on Sanne. "I knew I was right about you. You better keep your hands off of him Sanne. If, if you two do anything I'll, the next time you go to the gym I'll be there." Sora wasn't going to leave Krieger alone with Sanne now that she knew Sanne liked Krieger as more then friends. Sora breathes heavily after the fight. She felt better now that she was able to yell and get her suspicions and anger out. "I would say I'm sorry for punching you but really I'm not."

"You, Sora, I deserved it. But if you hit me again I'll take you down but this time I deserved it. Go away I need a shower. Now that I have blood all over me I really need one." Sanne stares at Sora.

"Fine, but you couldn't take me down." Sora leaves the girls' shower room so Sanne can take a shower.

The next morning Sanne sits down for breakfast and sees Sora and Krieger. They walk towards the table then Sora whispers something to Krieger and they sit down at another table. "I deserved that." Sanne sighs and starts eating something that was supposed to be scrambled eggs.

"What's wrong Sanne?" She looks up when Skitz gets to breakfast. "Come on Sanne you can't tell me there's nothing wrong. I saw blood on your shirt last night what happened? Did Krieger get to violent?"

"It wasn't Krieger." Sanne involuntarily looks over at the table Krieger and Sora were eating at.

"Oh, Sora?"

"Shut up."

"Sanne if Sora attacked you then you should tell Jim or the principal. She might do it again if you don't stop her now."

"She won't do it again unless I do something stupid. Skitz I deserved it so please don't tell Krieger." Sanne wanted to stop talking about it but Skitz was concerned for her friend.

"Sanne what could you have done that…" Skitz stops. "Oh, you didn't, did you? I mean, I'm glad you finally told Krieger but," Skitz stops when Sanne kicks her in the shin under the table.

"I didn't tell Krieger anything but Sora knows I like him as more than just friends. Sora just made sure I wouldn't mess with them, not that I would want to after being so stupid. I was an idiot and treated Krieger like crap. I don't deserve him. Now drop it or I'll kick you again."

"Sanne it's not ok that she hit you just, ouch!" Skitz yelps when Sanne kicks her from under the table again. "Fine but if she hits you again I'm using her for a punching bag. Sora thinks she can pick on my best friend and get away with it, not with me around." When Ark and Mira come over Skitz and Sanne stop talking about what happened.

After morning classes and lunch Sanne is sitting in the last class of the day bored. "Another ten more minutes. This is so boring. We all know the Titanic was sunk by the Republicans who were doing it for the insurance money. Why do they need to teach us that in class?" Sanne was having a hard time staying awake when she hears a beeping noise. "No, not now." She knows it is the Super Scan beeping. "Ten more minutes, we can wait."

In the Atlantic Ocean three cruise ships are having problems. "Captain there seems to be a leak in the hull near the aft."

"Activated the pumps and make arraignments incase we need to use the life boats. Any idea on what we hit?"

"I don't know Captain. Maybe we hit an ice berg?" The 1st mates joke doesn't get the Captain to laugh. There were no ice bergs after global warming below the Artic Circle. "Sorry Captain."

"Don't let the passengers know unless the alarm sounds." The Captain looks at the read outs.

"Yes Captain." The same thing happens on two other cruise ships. Right now everything could be handled but if things got worse… Things better not get worse or people could get hurt.

"Finally!" When the bell rings Sanne yells this. "I, I mean, um, I have to go." Sanne runs out of the room embarrassed. She waits for the others to leave the room to show them her Jpocket.

"Xana's attacking?" Sanne nods. "Great, I was supposed to meet Sora after class."

"Well, call her. Tell her you have to do something." Sanne and the others leave the building and head for the sewer entrance in the woods as Krieger gets his phone out to call Sora.

"Sora I can't meet you right now. I'll be right back though ok?" Krieger waits for a response.

"What is it?" Sora was nervous Sanne would tell Krieger about what she did. Sanne said she wouldn't but Sanne liked Krieger, her boyfriend. Sora wasn't going to trust Sanne until she had a reason to.

"I can't tell you, it's about the thing I do."

"I want in." Sora had always said she didn't but now that she knew, wasn't thinking, but knew Sanne wanted Krieger she wasn't going to let Krieger run off. "Please Krieger?"

"I already told you Sora that I can't let you in we have to vote on it." Krieger isn't sure why Sora wanted in now. She always said she didn't care about it and Krieger wanted to keep it that way. Xana was too dangerous and Krieger didn't want to drag Sora into this.

"Then make them vote to let me in."

"I can't do that and you know it. I, I have to go, bye, Sora. I'll try to make it up to you this weekend."

"You better." Sora hangs up on Krieger mad at him. He was running off with the girl who wasn't his girlfriend. "Sanne better keep her hands off of him!" She yells this and the other students in the hallway leaving classes turn to her. "Shut up, he's my boyfriend!" Sora storms off angry at everyone.

Krieger and the others get to the end of the sewer passage when he climbs out and sees Xana. "Sanne stay down there!" Krieger stands in front of the sewer entrance. "What do you think you're doing Xana!?"

"I am here for Sanne of course." He smiles. "But if you don't turn her over I'll start killing people." Now he laughs evilly.

"We would never give you Sanne!" Krieger walks towards Xana ready to fight. "She's our friend!"

"That's what I thought so I will make a deal. I won't kill three cruise ships filled with people if you give me Sanne. If you don't give me Sanne I'll sink all three ships killing everyone on board."

"Bastard, you little dujac, we won't deal with you!" Krieger attacks Xana but is knocked down by an energy bolt. "Aaaa!"

"Fine, I'll sink a ship now to prove I'm serious." Xana disappears from the bridge as the other Lyoko Warriors climb up.

"Krieger!" Sanne runs over to him. "Krieger, are you ok?" She shakes him and he looks at Sanne.

"Stop him, we, we have to stop him." Krieger sits up and cringes in pain. "He, he said he was going to sink a ship. Help me up guys." Ark and Sanne do. "Man that hurts." They help him over to the ropes. He gets himself down but as he slides the rope rubs against his wound. He holds in his scream but loses his grip on the rope and falls four meters to the Factory floor.

"Krieger are you ok?" He shakes his head then sits up.

"Ark you've been hit with Xana's energy attacks before so you know I'm not ok. Far from ok." Krieger is helped to his feet by Ark and Sanne again. "We really need to find a better way to get down then those stupid ropes." Krieger laughs at his joke as they go to the elevator. They stop at the control room to let Sanne off then go to the Scanner Room.

"Ok guys get in." She sees three of her friends get in the Scanners. "Transfer Krieger, Transfer Ark, Transfer Skitz, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Ark, Scanner Skitz, virtualization." The three land on Lyoko in the Desert Sector seconds later. "Ok Mira I'll be right down." Sanne sends the vehicles then goes down to the Scanner Room once she activates the auto transfer program. They get in the Scanner and soon they land on Lyoko with the others.

"Ha, poor Mira, you got sent last so get last choice." Skitz sticks her tongue out at Mira as she does a flip on the Overboard. "Sanne sent me first because she likes me better than you."

"I hope it makes you feel good to have it Skitz." Mira wasn't going to fight with Skitz over the vehicles anymore. It was stupid and Ark pretty much threatened her to stop it. Mira was a little mad that Ark would take his sisters side over her side but she also realized that if she stopped fighting over the Overboard then Ark would see she was better then Skitz.

"Where do we go Sanne?" Krieger was on the Overbike waiting for Sanne to get on behind him.

"We have to head east. Mira, I'll take the Overwing. You can ride with Krieger." Mira nods and goes over to Krieger as Sanne gets on the Overwing. She couldn't sit on the back of the Overbike with Krieger. She'd be to tempted to wrap her arms around his waist. "Come on people lets go!" She tries to take off on the Overwing. "But wait for me!" She laughs as she realizes that the Overwing wasn't going to keep up with the others.

On Earth in the Atlantic Ocean alarms sound off on a cruise ship. "Captain the hull, it, it just caved in!"

"Keep the pumps running and tell the passengers to go to the port of the ship! We'll launch the life boats as soon as possible." The crew goes into emergency mode trying to help the passengers stay calm.

Back on Lyoko the Lyoko Warriors see three Dragons chasing after them. "Why now? He usually waits for us to get to the Tower before attacking." Mira hangs onto Krieger when he revs the engine.

"He does that because he has more control over them. I guess he's just trying to slow us down." Sanne realizes being on the Overwing was a bad idea. She wouldn't be able to run away from the Dragons. "Mira we're going to have to switch places. Sorry but I need the speed of the Overbike."

"Ok, thanks for being nice to me about it." Krieger stops the Overbike so Sanne and Mira can change places.

"Actually, Krieger, stay here. I'll take Skitz with me." Sanne didn't want to be alone with Krieger on the Overbike. "You're a better fighter so should be able to take care of these guys faster then Skitz."

"Ok, be safe Sanne." Krieger gets off the Overbike and Skitz flies down. "Don't do anything foolish."

"Mira stay off my Overboard." Skitz jumps off the Ovberboard.

"Ok." Mira gets on the Overwing so Krieger gets on the Overboard. Skitz gets on the Overbike behind Sanne.

"Couldn't be alone with him could you?" Sanne takes off on the Overbike for the activated Tower ignoring Skitz.

"Whoa, they're fast aren't they?" Ark on his disc dodges the lasers being fired from the Dragons. "Cool, come on, work!" The spear appears from his right wrist. He grabs it and uses it to block the lasers. "I am the coolest! Cool weapon, cool vehicle that is mine, although my outfit could use some work." He blocks more lasers when he gets closer to the Dragons. "Although this is still awesome." He unwraps his tail from around his waist and reaches towards a Dragon with it. "Ouch! That burns!" He is hit in the tail with a laser.

"Ark be careful you idiot!" Mira has her Kodachis out blocking lasers. "Stealth." She becomes invisible as Ark and Krieger attack the Dragons. "Don't do anything stupid we have to stop the Dragons."

"Whoa this is so cool!" Krieger hadn't used the Overboard before and was having fun on it. "Its no wonder that the girls fight over it all the time." He flies into the sky over the Dragons. "Ok fun time is over I have to fight now." He dives down on the Overboard with his shield and sword ready to strike. "Eat shield!" He throws his shield and clips a Dragon's wing. The Dragon spins out of control and fires lasers. A laser hits another Dragon and the Dragon turns on the damaged Dragon destroying it. Krieger gets close to the third Dragon and jumps off the Overboard. He reaches out with his sword and slices the Dragon across the Eye. It is destroyed as Krieger slams into the ground. "Ow, that's not fun."

"Good job Krieger!" Mira, on the Overwing, destroys the last Dragon. "Unstealth." She becomes visible again. "Do you need a ride? I know I'm a filthy ninja but you need a vehicle."

"Sure, thanks." Krieger looks away after what Mira said. "You're not bad, for a ninja." Krieger gets his shield then climbs aboard the Overwing with Mira. "The Overboard is so cool."

"I know. Why I like riding it." They take off after Sanne and Skitz who had made it to the Tower.

"Sanne, join me and save thousands of lives."

"You'll kill millions if I join you!" Sanne wasn't going to join Xana ever. "You're after powers I don't even have!"

"You do have them. They saved you from my possession last time." Xana smiles. "But with every return I become stronger. Go ahead, attack me, I bet the powers will come out."

"I'll beat you Xana! I know I will." Sanne is getting ready to fire an energy beam. "Skitz, distract him."

"Ok Sanne." Skitz gets off the Overbike and gets her clubs out. "Xana you son of a bitch you won't get Sanne!"

"I will eventually. I eventually got the keys to Lyoko. I eventually got all three energy orbs to make myself so powerful that I was literally a God! I then got myself the perfect host after only a few months. If it hadn't been for your parents he wouldn't have become weak and useless."

"There won't be an eventually for you!" Skitz attacks Xana but is knocked back by his energy shield. "Coward. Hiding from a little girl behind you energy shield." Xana laughs and drops the energy shield.

"Now attack me." Skitz attacks and is destroyed by Xana. "I was doing it for her own good but she didn't appreciate it."

"Die!" Sanne fires a massive energy beam that turns from blue to pink as she uses more energy.

"Aaaa!" Xana is hit by the energy beam then breaks apart into a black mist and starts to fly to Sector 5.

"Bastard, you lose." Sanne goes over to the activated Tower and as she is about to go in the black mist forms around her. "No, no!" She struggles as the black mist enters through her mouth and nose and ears. "No, st_op!"_ Sanne stops struggling. "_I, I did it. I have her!"_ Sanne stands up. "_What to do now?"_ Sanne turns when she hears a noise. "_Hello Krieger, how do you like the new Sanne?"_ Her hair turns black as Xana's symbol appears in her eyes. Her outfit turns black as a black aura surrounds her. "_Impressive is she not?"_

"No, Xana, leave her alone!" Krieger jumps off the Overwing and gets his shield and sword out. "I'll kill her Xana. Sanne wouldn't want to be controlled by you I know it. Sanne would rather die then be your host!" Krieger lunges at Sanne and strikes her with his sword.

"_No, it won't work!" _Sanne backs away. "_It resists me! I can't touch her inner powers, damn this child!"_ The black mist comes out and Sanne falls over. "_I need more power of my own."_

"Sanne, no, Sanne!" Krieger kneels down next to her. "Sanne wake up, we, we can't lose you. I wasn't going to kill you, I didn't mean to. Sanne you have to wake up to deactivate the Tower."

"I'm not dead." Sanne's eye's open and she sees Krieger. "Let me go." He doesn't. "Krieger I can't deactivate the Tower if you won't let me go." Now Krieger lets her go. Sanne stands up and looks around. "That, that was scary." She laughs nervously.

"I wonder why he let you go." Skitz hugs Sanne then let's go. "Deactivate that Tower Sanne."

"Oh. Right." Sanne goes into the Tower and deactivates it. "Xana, he said he was sinking cruise ships out in the ocean. If, no, if I don't do a return, no." Sanne debates over whether or not to do a return. If Xana was sinking ships then people would die. But if they were wearing life jackets then they'd float in the water, until they froze to death. "If I'm doing one I might as well fix something else." Sanne sets the time she wants to go back to. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up and reverses time.

Sora is waiting for a certain someone in the showers. She had to corner this person and make them talk. When she hears to door open she turns the lights on. "Hello Sanne." The pink haired girl turns around.

"Hi Sora. What are you doing?"

"Having fun with my boyfriend weren't you?" Sanne backs away then answers Sora's question.

"I'm really sorry Sora. I, I do like Krieger as more then friends but he sees me as just a friend. I won't mess with you two ok? He, he really likes you and I won't mess with that." Sanne backs away from Sora just incase she tries to hit her. "Believe me Sora I won't mess with you two."

"Then why do you spend so much time with him if you aren't going to mess with us!" Sora clenches her hand into a fist.

"He's my friend and I, if I acted differently then he would wonder why. Sora you're a nice person, he likes you, why I'm not going to lie to you. You make him happy so I'm happy for him."

"Stay away from him Sanne. He's my boyfriend. If you plan on working out with him or training with him you better call me so I can be there. If you really aren't trying to mess us up."

"Ok, I swear I will. I, Sora, just know that Krieger doesn't like me back like that. These feelings are one sided." _Now because I pushed him away and you caught him._ "I need a shower so could you leave?"

"Yes, and if you two run off alone I will hurt you. He's mine, I was cheated on before and I won't accept it this time. I, I love Krieger he's, I can't explain it nor do I want to explain it to you." Sora leaves the girls' shower room and Sanne sighs glad to not be punched this time.

"At least she didn't punch me this time." Sanne takes a shower hoping things between her and Sora would cool off.

**A/N No one died. Life boats were used and no one died. So no call to parents.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Code Xana Episode 43: Why Can't We Be Friends**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-42**

Sanne and Sora are fighting. "Ha you'll have to do better then that!" Sora blocks a kick and punches Sanne.

"Try hitting harder!" Sanne punches Sora then tries to do a leg sweep but Sora jumps and lands pinning Sanne.

"Pin!" Krieger calls the pin. "Good job Sora, Sanne." Krieger helps both girls up. "Ok since you won it will be me versus you." Krieger and the girls had been training together in the gym.

"Give me a minute." Sora was a little tired from fighting with Sanne. "You're better then I thought you would be."

"I was taught by the best."

"My mom taught you? When?" Krieger and the others laugh at his joke. Krieger had been nervous at first when Sanne said they should call Sora to join them but the two seemed to be getting along just fine. "She's small but she has a lot of energy, don't you Sanne?"

"Hey I'm only thirteen I still have time to grow." Sanne sits down and hears her Jpocket beep. At first she was about to yell Xana Attack but the beeping was a different tone. She gets her Jpocket out of her gym bag and sees a birthday cake with candles. "Oh, the Twins, they turn fourteen tomorrow." Sanne had set her Jpocket to remind her of birthdays and other important days. "I, we should probably get them a gift or something." She shows Krieger her Jpocket.

"Like what? Those two were spoiled by their parents."

"Like you weren't?" Krieger stares back at Sanne. "I know I know I was probably spoiled to."

"Probably? You have a pool in your room." Sanne looks away when Sora laughs.

"She's not spoiled, I mean, every kid has a pool in their room. Now if it was Olympic size then she'd be spoiled." Sora laughs at her joke. "Wow, well, I can't help you guys with this. Get them some cards or something to show you at least remembered."

"Yeah, no point in giving them anything." Krieger sighs. "It was easier when we only saw each other twice a year. Sure it was usually for a couple months at a time but still. Didn't have to worry about birthdays."

"But it's nice being around you all the time. I missed Skitz. She was like a sister when we were together."

"Krieger, I'm ready." Sora decides to keep the two old friends from talking anymore about old times. Sanne said it herself she liked Krieger as more then friends and this made Sora nervous. She really liked Krieger, loved him, and had been cheated on before. She didn't want this to happen again but she couldn't really tell Krieger he couldn't hang out with someone he'd been friends with for over a decade. "Unless you're scared."

"You've never been able to pin me what do I have to be afraid of?" Krieger gets in a fighting stance.

"I've pinned you before, on the bed." Sora looks out of the corner of her eye to see Sanne's reaction. This distracts her and Krieger lunges pinning her in a matter of seconds.

"Pin!" Sanne calls the pin. "At least it took Krieger more then a minute to pin me." Sanne smiles then stops. She wasn't trying to compete with Sora for Krieger. She messed up and pushed Krieger away. When he tried to kiss her she bit his head off and ignored him. That wasn't even his fault since Skitz told him to do it. If Skitz had kept reading her diary she would have known… Well, now Sanne wasn't so sure about her feelings. "Well, exercise bike race?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun." The three go into the exercise room and get on the exercise bikes. Sanne is ready to race and forgets to grab her gym bag with her Jpocket in it.

As they race each other they get an unexpected spectator. "Hmmm, look at that." Xana watches as Krieger gets kilometer ahead of the girls but the girls compete against each other. "Why can't they be friends? So much in common. Oh that's right because of what I'm about to do!" Xana chuckles to himself. "What to do, yes, wait." Xana continues to watch.

"Ok I just hit twenty kilometers you girls lose." Krieger knew he'd win but when he looks at the distance on the other exercise bikes he is surprised. The two girls are both over thirteen kilometers and neither one were slowing down. "Sanne, Sora, I win. You can keep going but you can only get second place." They ignore him and continue until one of them gets to twenty kilometers.

"Ha! I win again." Sora beats Sanne by less then a kilometer. She raises her arms in victory.

"Put your arms down or get a shower." Krieger makes a face getting Sora to laugh.

"I do have science homework I need to do." Sora only put it off because Sanne called and said she and Krieger were going to train and work out. "I guess I'll take a shower first."

"I will to." Sanne gets off the exercise bike. "I have lots of math and history homework to do and so do you Krieger." Sanne decided she wasn't going to stay alone with Krieger. Sora had punched her once, not that Sora remembered, and it hurt. If not being alone with her friend kept that from happening Sanne didn't mind. "We can work on it together."

"I'm going to do some reps on the bench before I tackle any homework." Krieger flexes his muscles and feels a hand on his arm.

"You're already so strong and muscular but don't over do it Krieger." Sora kisses him on the lips then leaves the exercise room to go to the girls' locker room. Sanne follows and grabs her gym bag thinking how stupid it was to leave it in the gym. She probably wouldn't have been able to hear the Super Scan beep if Xana had attacked while she raced on the exercise bike.

In the locker room Sanne is showering with her back turned to Sora. Sanne was still kind of uncomfortable showering with others and especially the girl who was dating her best male friend. Unfortunately with her back turned she doesn't see the black mist come out of a light and attack Sora. With the water running she also doesn't hear the Super Scan beep on her Jpocket in the front of the girls' locker room. As Sanne gets the sweat off Sora walks up behind her. "Sanne?" Sanne turns around and sees Sora is right behind her.

"What? Hey, back off."

"No." Sora quickly knees Sanne in the gut. Before Sanne can block or react Sora does a palm thrust to the back of Sanne's head dazing Sanne. "You stupid little bitch I saw how you looked at him! He's mine stop looking at Krieger that way!" Sanne swings her right arm at Sora not going to let Sora use her as a punching bag but Sora dodges the punch. Sanne tries to kick Sanne but slips on the wet shower floor and falls onto her back. "You're weak, you're small, he'll never like you the way he likes me." Sora spits at Sanne.

"Sora I already told you I won't mess with you! I swear I won't. Stop." Sanne puts her arms up to block a punch.

"Shut up! I'll do what ever I want!" Sora jumps on top of Sanne and punches her three times in the face. _"Poor thing never stood a chance."_ Xana's symbol appears in Sora's eyes as she stands up. _"Better dress them both so we won't be stopped."_ Xana, in Sora, uses the powers to dress both Sanne and Sora in seconds. Sora throws Sanne over her shoulder and starts to pixelize when Sanne is dropped. "_Not strong enough yet must take her by foot." _Sora picks Sanne back up and leaves the girls' locker room taking her to the sewer entrance in the woods.

Krieger comes out of the exercise room and sees the girls' locker room door is open. As he walks to the boys' locker room he hears a beeping noise. "No, Super Scan." He goes to the door of the girls' locker room then stops. "Well, I, I don't hear the shower running. Sanne! Sora!" He yells into the girls' locker room but doesn't get a response. He sighs. "Please don't be in there." He runs in and finds Sanne's gym bag. He opens it and pulls her Jpocket out. "Forest Sector, crap, where's Sanne?" Krieger looks around and sees Sora's gym bag. "If Xana kidnapped them he'll have hell to pay!" Krieger goes to his gym bag in the boys' locker room and gets his phone. "Ark, Xana, he's attacking and has Sanne and Sora."

"Ok, we'll be there." Ark and Krieger hang up. "Sorry Mira we have to go. Xana kidnapped Sanne."

"Ok, you can finish later, thanks." Ark had been massaging Mira's shoulders and back but now they were interrupted.

"Skitz, attack!" Krieger had called Skitz immediately after hanging up with Ark. "Xana has Sanne and Sora."

"Ok I'll be there in a minute. Well, as soon as I can make it." Skitz hangs up. "I'm sorry Barack, um. I'll do my homework later." Skitz had been doing homework with Barack.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you, sorry."

"Skitz I don't like that answer. Tell me." Barack grabs Skitz by the wrist keeping her from leaving. "Who was it that called?"

"Let me go!" Skitz pulls away from Barack. "I can't tell you I'm sorry but I have to go." Skitz runs out of Barack's room.

"What in the bloody buggering hell is she hiding from me?" Barack sighs. He was getting frustrated. When one of her friends called Skitz she would run off and Skitz never gave him a reason why. "This can't continue. I'm not going to let a girl treat me like this." Barack looks at his Francois homework. "This is even more frustrating." Barack goes back to work on his homework as the possessed Sora carrying Sanne gets to the Factory.

"_To play my cards right she must play the helpless victim. I might not be a Hollywood actor but I think I can make this poor girl cry."_ Metal wires come down from the Factory floor and bind Sora's hands behind her back. Another piece wraps around her ankles. Sora lies down on the floor then a spark of energy comes out and wakes Sanne up.

"Huh, what?" Sanne looks around and sees Sora passed out on the floor with her wrists and ankles bound. "Sora, she, wait. How did we get dressed?" Sanne crosses her arms across her chest. "Xana, you pervert." A black mist comes out of the control panel and forms into Xana.

"Hello Sanne." Xana looks down at Sora. "Such a beautiful creature. No wonder Krieger couldn't resist her charms. But…" He looks at Sanne. "You want Krieger. Join me and kill this girl. Then with my powers you can have Krieger." Xana smiles and leans down towards Sanne.

"Stay away from me Xana!" Sanne spits at Xana. "And leave Sora alone! She's not part of the group!"

"Now Sanne I'm here to be helpful. I'm here to help you Sanne. Help me help you." Xana grabs Sanne by the neck then lifts her off the ground. "Or I'll kill her and you won't get any benefit from it." Xana sends a spark into the helpless Sora, or so Sanne thinks.

"Help!" Sora rolls around on the ground. "Help! Please, someone, what's going on!?" "Sanne who is that!?" Sora starts to cry.

"Sora it's going to be ok, for Sanne." Xana shakes Sanne by the neck. "But you? I doubt you'll leave this room alive." Xana laughs when he drops Sanne to the floor. "But I am going to hurt you first. You see, I want Sanne, as a host. But she refuses to join me. I will make her a deal though. I kill you and she gets Krieger, for becoming my new host."

"No, Sanne, please." Sora starts to cry more. "Sanne I, I know you like Krieger but don't kill me."

"I won't join him."

"Then I'll kill her if you don't join me. Sanne you have no choice. One way or the other she will die. But whether or not you become my host willingly or I force myself inside of you is up to you."

"I'd rather die then join you!"

"Oh? But I saved you. When Sora attacked you I came to your rescue. I can't be having her damaging my host body can I?"

"Sanne I'm sorry I, I lost it I'm sorry." Sora continues to cry. "Please you can have Krieger I don't want to die!" Sora starts to cry. "I'm sorry for attacking you. Please save me!"

"It is too late for that Sora. No one can save you now." Xana leans down while thinking to himself. _What is taking the others so long?_ "Or maybe not." The Super Computer starts to beep as the alarm alerts the people in the Control Room to someone entering the Factory. "Leave my host alone I want, need, that body intact for when I posses her." _Perfect. Sanne will hate Sora even more. Please keep fighting so when this group falls apart I can use that to my advantage."_ The elevator moves and when the elevator doors open Krieger, Ark, Skitz, and Mira come out to find Xana standing over Sora and Sanne.

"Get away from them!" Krieger charges Xana but is stopped by the energy shield.

"Oh even better." Xana uses his powers to raise both Sanne and Sora into the air. "Which one will you save? I want to kill Sora but maybe, yes, if I killed Sanne I would no longer have to worry about her energy being used against me. Choose which one lives and which one dies Krieger." Xana closes his eyes and activated another Tower. He sends a Ghost out from the control panel. He makes it invisible so no one sees it. "Well? Which one lives and which one dies?"

"I, I," Krieger feels something swell in his brain. "What are you doing to me!?" Krieger drops to his knees as it feels like his brain is going to explode. "Leave me alone Xana! Leave them alone!"

"Stop stalling and answer me. Which woman in your life dies and which woman lives? You choose!"

"Sora, leave her alone." Krieger puts a hand over his mouth after he says this. He didn't mean to say anything. He doesn't know why he said it. "I, I mean, no. Xana leave them…"

"Really? Well then." Sora drops to the floor. _It worked. Sanne must be crushed by Krieger's choice even if I was the one to make him say it. _"I'll let both live as I still want Sanne's power." Xana drops Sanne to the floor. "I'll even lower the barrier so you won't have as far to go to my Tower and my Schipizoa." Xana breaks apart into a black mist and leaves the control room.

"Krieger, I love you." Sora was still being used by Xana. "Thank you." She continues to cry.

"I, I didn't, I…" Krieger still doesn't know why he answered. His head felt like it was going to explode then he gave Xana an answer. "Sora are you ok?" Krieger hugs Sora.

"I knew you loved me Krieger. I, I was worried about Sanne but you do love me more then her." Sora stops crying. "Thank you Krieger, I love you so much." She kisses him on the lips.

"But I, I didn't mean to answer." Krieger feels a punch to the back of his head. He turns around and sees Skitz rubbing her hand. "What was that for Skitz?" Skitz stares at him.

"Bastard don't you talk to me. Or Sanne for that matter." Skitz gets back on the elevator. "Sanne can you send us?" Skitz was concerned how Sanne would be handling what Krieger said.

"I can do it. Go down so I can send you." When the doors close Sanne leans back. "He had to know Xana wouldn't kill me. That's why he chose Sora over me. Unless he doesn't care about me. Not that I blame him after the way I treated him." Sanne sees her friends get off the elevator and go to the Scanners. "Transfer Ark, Transfer Skitz, Transfer Mira, Scanner Ark, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Mira, virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector. "Transfer Krieger, Scanner Krieger, virtualization."

"You bastard I can't believe she didn't put you over the Digital Sea!" Skitz hits Krieger with one of her clubs. "You asshole!" She hits him again when he gets his shield and sword out.

"Stop it Skitz!" Krieger blocks a clubs then kicks Skitz in the stomach when Sanne lands on Lyoko as the vehicles virtualize.

"Skitz what are you doing?"

"Sanne how can you even look at this dujac!" Skitz attacks Krieger who blocks with his shield.

"Skitz, he tricked Xana. He knew Xana wouldn't kill me so he chose to save Sora. He outsmarted Xana." Both Krieger and Skitz look at Sanne confused. "Right Krieger?"

"Uh, yes. He wants to make you his host so there would be no way he'd kill you." Krieger feels like it's the truth but knew it was a lie. He said Sora because, well, he didn't know why.

"That sounds convincing." Skitz stares at Krieger. "Don't look at me." Skitz goes over to the Overboard and gets on as Krieger and Sanne get on the Overbike. Mira doesn't complain as she gets on the Overwing. She looks over at Ark and sees him smiling. He was happy she wasn't fighting with his sister over the vehicles and that made her happy.

"Where to Sanne?" Mira looks around and sees the activated Tower. "Wow, we're this close?"

"He probably wants the Schipizoa to get me. He's not playing around any more." Sanne looks around then wraps her arms around Krieger. "Krieger, if, if I am taken, please kill me. I don't want to be his host." Sanne was scared that she would be taken. "Then call my mom and tell her and the others to come, that we failed." She hugs him scared of what would happen.

"Don't worry Sanne I'll protect you." Krieger revs the engine and takes off towards the Tower. The others follow after him and soon three Blocks virtualize with a Dragon. "Sanne like you said he's after you so fight. He won't fire at you since he can't posses you on Earth."

"Right. I'll just stay here with you to guard me and fire energy beams and Scattershots." Sanne closes her eyes and charges energy in her mouth. "Scattershot!" She fires a beam of energy and two of the beams that break off from the main beam hit a Block destroying it.

"I got it!" Ark makes his spear come out. "I'm so glad I figured out how to make this thing come out. I am so awesome." Ark flies after the Dragon as Sanne fires more energy beams.

"Scattershot!" She aims for a block and hits it on the Eye destroying it. "Only one to go."

"No you now have four to go." Sanne and Krieger turn and see Xana with the Schipizoa behind him.

"Sanne stay on, he can't catch us." Krieger revs the Overbike and takes off with Xana chasing after them.

"I have to get to the Tower!" Sanne hangs on as Krieger drives down the narrow paths of the Forest Sector. An energy orb flies past her shoulder barely missing her. She turns and sees Xana flying after them charging more energy orbs. "What are you doing Krieger!"

"I know and I have a plan. You can beat the Schipizoa but Xana's too much for all of us combined." Krieger gets his shield out. "Take this Sanne." He hands it to Sanne. "When I tell you to jump, jump."

"Krieger what are you planning?" Sanne was worried he'd do something stupid and get hurt or worse.

"Something that will get that damn Tower deactivated." Krieger charges down the path until there is a fork in the paths. "Jump!" Sanne jumps off and Krieger drives over the edge.

"Krieger!" Sanne is too stunned to run.

"That foolish boy what could he have been thinking?" Xana laughs evilly. "He left you all alone Sanne. Come with me my future host." Xana's energy charges around him and grabs at Sanne. Sanne blocks it with the shield. Xana tries again and destroys the shield grabbing Sanne. He takes her back to the Tower where the Schipizoa was waiting for her.

"Sanne!" Mira was trying to make the Schipizoa go away with her Kodachis but the Schipizoa wasn't retreating.

"Here you go, make her me!" Xana hands Sanne to the Schipizoa and she goes limps. The Schipizoa starts to transfer Xana into her. "Yes! That power will soon be mine and I will rule the world!"

"No!" Ark comes back from destroying the Dragon to see Sanne being possessed. He throws his spear but Xana destroys it.

"I will be powerful once more!" He laughs then turns towards Mira and Skitz. "You're all that's left. Good bye!" He destroys both girls then turns back to the Schipizoa just in time to see Krieger coming from under the Sector and using his sword to cut the tentacles. "No! You died!"

"This thing flies Xana." Krieger flies at Xana after the Schipizoa drops Sanne. "Get to the Tower!" Krieger's plan had worked. He wanted Xana to grab Sanne and take her back to the Tower. Once the Schipizoa started the transfer he would cut the tentacles thus foiling Xana's plan.

"I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Xana flies away knowing he'd have another chance. These kids could never kill him and really his original plan worked. Sora being possessed wasn't known to the group. Sanne still thinks Sora attacked her from behind and Krieger still chose Sora over Sanne like Xana wanted him to. Made him do. The infighting should be far worse then it ever was in the original Lyoko Warrior group.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Sanne. "Poor Sora, I, return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up and reverses time.

Sanne and Sora are in the showers except this time Sanne is keeping an eye on Sora. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I, I was just, just wondering how I'll look when I'm older." Sanne doesn't take her eyes off Sora. If Sora attacked her Sanne wanted to be able to fight back. "If I'll look like you when I get older."

"From the looks of it you'll be smaller but I'm sure you'll be able to get your _own_ guy. Someone as smart as you will get your own guy. The keyword of course being your _own_ guy." Sora turns her back on Sanne. She was happy she'd been able to beat Sanne in front of Krieger in a sparring match and an exercise bike race. Sora didn't trust Sanne. Sanne said she liked Krieger as more then friends. Sora knew how she felt about Krieger and didn't want someone to mess that up. "Stop staring at my ass or I'll tell everyone you're a lesbian." Sanne looks away. She looks back every few seconds to make sure Sora wasn't going to attack her. When Sanne feels clean she turns the shower off and dries off before changing.

"Something must have been different this time. Probably keeping my eye on her kept her from attacking me." Sanne leaves the girls' shower room and runs back to her dorm room to do homework.

**A/N You read it, Xana is strong enough to possess humans. But unlike before he doesn't do a frontal attack. Why? That never worked. Instead he decides to try and weaken the group from the inside.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Code Xana Episode 44: Killer Queen**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-43**

Sanne has been on edge since the last attack. She was always ready for a Sora attack as well as a Xana attack. She had stopped training and working out with Krieger and made sure Sora had already taken a shower before she took one. It was hard being paranoid about two people attacking you but Sanne was dealing with it. Right now Sanne was in the Control Room at the Factory watching TV. She wanted to work on computer programs but couldn't stay on track. Sanne flips through channels looking for something to watch when she sees a news bulletin. "Hey it's Milly, what are Tamiya and Milly reporting on today?"

"We come to you live from the St. Charles Medical Ward where a resident has escaped from the mental asylum. So far there is no information on how a Miss Elisabeth Delmas escaped. An eye witness reports she was able to break the door to her room off after escaping from her straight jacket. If you see this woman," A picture appears on the screen. "Please call the number at the bottom of the screen. Do not try to stop her on your own."

"Oh crap, this has to be Xana." Sanne brings up the Super Scan and watches it. "No, all there. It has to be the Tower in Sector 5." Sanne gets her phone out and calls Krieger.

"Hello Sanne." Instead of Krieger answering Sora answers it. "Krieger's a little to busy with his girlfriend to play, call back later." Sora hangs up on Sanne. A minute later Krieger comes back from his room with a movie. "How did you get this movie so fast? It just came out in theaters."

"The internet is a great thing isn't it?" Krieger leaves it at that.

"Damn it." Sanne tried calling again but Sora must have turned Krieger's phone off. "Damn it I shouldn't have told her the truth." Sanne calls Skitz when Krieger doesn't answer his phone. "Skitz, Xana did something. Ms. Delmas ripped the door off her room and escaped the mental asylum."

"Whoa, ok, that definitely sounds like our favorite idiot. I'll be there to make sure he's ok." Sanne is confused but then hears another voice. After a few seconds of talking Sanne can hear clearer and realizes Skitz is with Barack.

"Oh, ok. They said it was family only so Barack can't come." Sanne and Skitz hang up. Sanne then calls Ark. "Hey favorite idiot Xana's attacking." Sanne laughs a little. "If you're at the school could you get Krieger? He's with Sora and won't answer his phone."

"We'll be right there, Sanne." Ark had checked the caller I.D. on his phone. "Why did you call me an idiot?"

"I called your sister first."

"That explains it." They hang up. Ark had gotten in a fight with his sister earlier over the way she was acting. "Mira we have to go to the Factory. Please don't yell at my sister when we get there."

"I won't Ark that would be stupid." Mira wanted to but she didn't want to make Ark mad. She hated holding back but Ark told her that his sister was blood and as much as he liked her if the two kept fighting he couldn't break up with his sister. Mira got the message and kept herself from yelling or fighting with Skitz. "I'm sorry you two are fighting."

"It's no big deal we fought all the time back at home." _But not like this._ "Come on beautiful." Ark kisses Mira on the lips then they leave. "But first we have to go to the gym to get Krieger." Ark assumed Krieger would be at the gym but when they get there he doesn't see him. "Maybe he's the target of the attack. We better hurry." The two run for the sewer entrance not knowing Krieger was just fine, better then fine, back in Sora's room.

"Yes, Master Xana, yes, thank you." Ms. Delmas was walking down the road towards the Factory talking to herself. "I'll kill them for you my son. I, I will kill them all!" She stumbles a little but keeps moving towards the Factory. "Kill the children of your enemy!"

"Alarm, wait, oh crap." Sanne sees it isn't her friends but the escaped Ms. Delmas. "Lock down. I still don't have the hang of this!" Sanne tries to lock down the elevator but a black mist comes out of the control panel and knocks her down. "Stay away from me!"

"Hello Sanne. My mother is coming to convince you to join me." Xana grabs Sanne by the throat then picks her up. "She's quite insane. Who knows what she will do to you. Oh I hate to think what she would do to a young girl like yourself. Being the daughter of her former friends then enemies. She hates your mother and her friends for something that happened decades ago."

"You made her insane!" Sanne struggles but can't break Xana's grasp. "Let me go!"

"She was insane before I did anything to her. Unless you consider holding a grudge against someone you went to school with for over twenty years normal." Xana throws Sanne down onto the floor as the elevator doors open. "Hello mother. How nice to see you again."

"Son, oh, Xana, you've made me so proud." Ms. Delmas stumbles and falls over as she tries to walk over to Xana.

"You're weak mother. I'm sorry they kept you in that small room for so long. Allow me to make it up to you." Xana sends energy into Ms. Delmas who stands up afterwards.

"Ms. Delmas stop!" Sanne backs away from Ms. Delmas. "Please, what are you doing?" Ms. Delmas reaches down to Sanne and grabs Sanne by the hair. "Let me go Ms. Delmas!"

"You little shit I should have punished you the second you stepped on campus!" Ms. Delmas smacks Sanne with the back of her hand. "Think you're better then me because your parents have money!" Ms. Delmas spits on Sanne. "I'll kill you! You and all your snotty little friends!" Ms. Delmas punches Sanne in the face. "I'll kill you and send your skin to your parents!" Ms. Delmas punches Sanne several times before Xana grabs her arm.

"Stop mother. She is necessary to my plans. Also her friends have arrived. Take care of them while I make this girl pay. I'll make sure she gets what she deserves mother." Xana kisses Ms. Delmas on the forehead. "Goodbye mother." Xana turns into a black mist along with Sanne and goes to Lyoko as the elevator comes down and the doors open.

"Holy crap it's Ms. Delmas." Ark was the first one to see her. "Is she possessed or just herself?"

"What did you do to Sanne?" Skitz looks around but doesn't see her friend. "Where is she!?"

"My son is making that little bitch pay! Now for you little shits what will I do?" Ms. Delmas walks towards the three teens. "One of you is missing. Krieger, my son said Krieger was in your group."

"He, Xana did something to him." Ark still assumed Krieger was the target. "Where is he?"

"He did nothing to that boy. He wants me to kill you little shits and make your parents cry when I send your broken bones to them!" Ms. Delmas lunges at Ark and tackles him to the floor.

"Get off of me you crazy-" Ark is punched in the face breaking his nose. "Aaaa!" He screams in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Skitz and Mira attack Ms. Delmas knocking her off of Ark. They work together pinning her to the floor. "Do we have anything to tie her up with?" Skitz looks around.

"I have my belt. Would that work?" Skitz nods and Ark takes it off. Skitz and Mira struggle with Ms. Delmas but get the belt looped around her wrists. "Stay down!" Skitz grabs Ms. Delmas by her hair and slams her face into the floor. "Or we'll hurt you some more."

"Crap, what do we do with her?" Mira stands up. "And where is Sanne? And Krieger?"

"That little bitch is on Lyoko where my son will do with her as he pleases!" Ms. Delmas laughs insanely. "Make her pay, make her pay!" Ms. Delmas says this over and over again.

"Shut up!" Ark takes a shoe off and unrolls a sock off his foot. He stuffs it in Ms. Delmas's mouth. "If he has her on Lyoko then we need to get there before Xana makes her his host."

"I'll set up the auto transfer." Skitz goes to the control panel and tries to find Sanne. "Sanne! Answer me!" She yells into the headset.

"Ice Sector! Near the Way Tower!"

"Ok we're coming!" Skitz brings up the auto transfer program. "Ark in the middle Scanner I'm the right Scanner Mira you're in the left Scanner." They run onto the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. They run into the Scanners and soon land on Lyoko near the Way Tower.

"Sanne!" Ark creates his spear then gets on his disc. The Schipizoa has Sanne and Xana is on the ground screaming in pain. The transfer was almost over and part of Dante was being ripped out of his body.

"Die!" Mira throws a Kodachi at the Schipizoa but an energy shield comes up around Sanne.

"_Yes, it is mine."_ Sanne is dropped to the Sector. _"The host is mine! She is mine! And now you'll die."_ Sanne floats towards her friends when someone else arrives on Lyoko.

"No, what did you do to my son!" Ms. Delmas sparks with energy. "My son what happened to you?!" Ms. Delmas runs over to Dante's body.

"_Ah there she is. Such a mess isn't she?"_ Xana, now in Sanne's body, points his hand towards Ms. Delmas. When he fires an energy bolt at her Ms. Delmas absorbs it. "_Strange. I seem to have carried some of Dante's emotions for his mother."_ Sanne closes her eyes then charges energy into her left hand. "_But I do not!"_ She throws the energy orb at Ms. Delmas but it is absorbed again. "_No, damn him!"_ Sanne points her hand at Dante and tries to destroy it but Ms. Delmas throws her body in front of it and absorbs the energy.

"Leave my son alone! How dare you hurt my son!" Ms. Delmas attacks Sanne and they wrestle on the ground. "My son is the Prince of Lyoko and I am the Queen!" Ms. Delmas uses her new powers from Xana to attack Sanne. As they wrestle a strange pink energy surrounds the two.

"No!" The other Lyoko Warriors stand and watch. It was over. Sanne was Xana's new host now. They'd have to call their parents and tell them what had happened. "Sanne no." Skitz sits down feeling like she was crying even though she couldn't on Lyoko.

"_No, what is this?"_ The strange energy wraps around Sanne and Ms. Delmas and forms a cocoon of energy. "_This can't be happening, no!"_ The energy explodes sending the three Lyoko Warriors back to Earth.

"No…" Skitz cries while sitting on the floor in the Scanner Room.

"I, Ark, I'm so sorry." Mira puts a hand on his shoulder. "I, I, what do we do?" Mira starts to cry with Ark and Skitz. They cry and don't hear the middle Scanner operate. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing." Sanne falls out of the Scanner. "What happened?" Her last memory was of Ms. Delmas punching her.

"Sanne, you, you really don't know?" Skitz hugs Sanne. "Xana got you. We were too late, we were weak. I'm so sorry."

"But I'm here. How could I have escaped?" Sanne looks up. "I have to check the Super Computer." Sanne climbs up the ladder to the Control Room. She goes to the control panel and loads up a screen to see what looks like Ms. Delmas. "What happened to her?" The data coming across the screen had to be wrong. "No, wait, then Dante…" Sanne sees the information and can't believe it. "It can't be, then, this means that Dante, no way."

"_No!"_ The control panel explodes in Sanne's face knocking her down as Xana comes out of Lyoko. "_Your powers put me in this meat bag body and won't let me escape!"_ Xana was now in Ms. Delmas's body! "_You little shit I'll kill you!" _Ms. Delmas charges with energy.

"Aaaa!" Sanne screams when a bolt of energy strikes her.

"_I'll kill you and your friends then I'll go and kill your parents!"_

"Stop!" Ark had climbed up the ladder when he heard the explosion and now attacks Ms. Delmas.

"_Die!" _Ark is hit with an energy beam.

"No, Ark, run away." Sanne struggles to get up when Ms. Delmas strikes her down.

"_I'll kill you now!"_ Ms. Delmas charges energy in her hand. "_I'll kill you and show your bodies to your parent's right before I kill them!" _Sanne laughs evilly as she raises the energy over her head. "_Die, die all of you."_ Ms. Delmas throws the energy at the children.

"No!" Someone moves in front of it and is hit. When the energy hits them they explode. Blood and gore covers the room also covering Sanne and Ark and Xana. The blood drips off of them.

"_No! My son…"_ Dante having what was keeping him on Lyoko ripped out of him when the transfer happened was able to go to Earth. He went up to help Sanne and saved her life. "_This is your fault! This is your entire fault! My son!"_ Ms. Delmas starts to cry as energy sparks around her. "_No, you can't be dead. I'll take you to Lyoko and you'll be fine."_ Ms. Delmas grabs a piece of flesh and turns into a black mist taking it to Lyoko.

"No, Dante. Was that Dante?" Sanne, covered in blood and gore, sits up. "No." Sanne tries to stand up but slips in the blood and falls down. "Dante." She tries to wipe the blood off her face but only gets the blood on her hands on her face. "Oh God." She throws up.

"_No, my son."_ Ms. Delmas is on Lyoko with Dante. When she took the piece of flesh to Lyoko it did to Dante what it did to any DNA. "_You'll be ok."_ She strokes his hair. "_You're fine now."_

"Mom?" Dante looks at his mother. He hadn't seen her since the moment he killed her. "How?"

"_Sanne escaped but now I have the power and I have you."_

"No!" Dante backs away. He sees the Way Tower and runs to it. "No, this is my fault. My mother didn't deserve this." Dante sits down on the platform. "This is my fault." He shakes his head. "Damn you Xana."

"_No!"_ Ms. Delmas attacks the Way Tower but doesn't enter. "_You're my son! Listen to me, do as I say!"_ Suddenly energy comes out and pushes Ms. Delmas away from the Tower. "_No, stop, Xana stop!"_ Ms. Delmas drops to her knees as energy comes up around her. Soon the energy drops and Xana's Symbol appears in her eyes. "_Damn. I was so close. Next time. Yes, next time I will get Sanne."_ Ms. Delmas turns into a black mist and goes to Sector 5.

"No, Dante, why, why Dante?" Sanne was still crying when a screen appears on the monitor.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Dante looks out and sees the mess left behind by his mother. "Sanne you should take a shower and get clean clothes." Sanne looks up and sees Dante.

"Dante!" She gets up and runs to the screen kissing it. "Er, um, are you ok?" Sanne pulls away blushing.

"Yes Sanne. My mother she, she, Xana has her."

"I know but we can get her back for you. We can free your mom." Sanne puts a hand on the screen. "Ok?"

"It's my fault. It's my entire fault."

"No it isn't Dante. This is Xana's fault, my fault! I made my friends keep the computer on and everything that has happened since then is my fault." Sanne hangs her head in disgrace.

"Sanne don't do that. I, I'm finally back to myself I don't want to see you cry." Dante puts a hand where Sanne's hand is. "Maybe I could come to Earth and you can cry on my shoulder if you have to cry."

"What?" Sanne hears this then looks at another screen on the monitor. "You can come to Earth!" She stops crying and smiles. "Dante, I, come to Earth now." He smiles back at her. "Wait, what about the Tower?"

"It is deactivated. Xana's plan failed. Please bring me back to Earth Sanne. I want to see you." Sanne nods and her fingers fly over the keyboard. Dante disappears from the screen.

"Whoa, Dante." Ark and the others see him climb up from the Scanner Room on the ladder.

"I think we need to clean this up." Dante motions to the mess that used to be him. "I'm sorry for this. We could do a return but…" Dante stops when Sanne tackles and hugs him.

"Dante, I, I missed you. You're ok, you're really here." Dante hugs Sanne back not caring about all the blood.

"I'm back, I'm front, and I'm both here." Dante looks Sanne in the eyes. "I'm sorry for making you cry."

"It's ok it was my stupidity that lost you." Sanne looks up into Dante's eyes. "I'm sorry." She hugs him again.

"About what?"

"I'll tell you later." Sanne lets him go. "But you, we, I don't know what to do with you."

"I'll stay on Lyoko for now. I can deactivate Towers and fight now. Xana may have my mother but I know I can fight."

"Not right now. I, I, come with me Dante. I want to take you out to eat, and see a movie, and find flowers so you can smell them. Before you go back to Lyoko you have to do everything."

"I can always come back tomorrow and the next day."

"I want to do this now." Sanne and Dante get on the elevator and leave.

"Oh crap. Krieger isn't going to like this." Ark looks down at the pools of blood. "I guess she's leaving this mess to us."

"Call that dujac and make him do it!" Skitz pushes the button for the elevator and it comes back down. "This is his fault." Skitz gets on the elevator and leaves still angry about Krieger and Sora.

"Wow she is still mad about that?" Skitz had ignored Krieger since he chose Sora over Sanne when Xana said he was going to kill whoever he didn't choose. Sanne said Krieger knew Xana wouldn't kill her so chose Sora but Skitz didn't believe Krieger had that in mind.

"Call him and have him help us." Ark calls Krieger but gets no answer.

"Where the hell is he?"

Krieger and Sora were currently missing the movie as they made out on the bed. Krieger never checked his phone since he knew it was on. Of course he didn't know Sora turned it off.

"Ark how do we clean this?"

"We need to get some J INC cleaning powder from the supply closet. Throw enough of that stuff around and this place should be clean. Hopefully it will be clean." The two leave the Factory and go to the school to get the revolutionary cleaning powder made by J INC.

Sanne, after changing clothes, and Dante grabs burgers at a fast food restaurant then go to see a movie. Sanne feels Dante's hand on hers as they watch the movie. "Dante I'm sorry." Sanne pulls her hand away from Dante's. "I, I know we talked and stuff but I, well." She sighs. "I'm sorry. I like Krieger, a lot. He has a girlfriend but I really like him."

"I knew you did." Dante puts an arm around Sanne's shoulders. "I had fun talking with you but I knew you loved him. The way you talked about him and looked at him it was obvious."

"I, love, I…"

"It's ok Sanne. Thank you for taking me here. I, it helps." Dante sighs as he thinks about all he did when Xana was in him.

"Dante it's ok if you want to cry. You didn't do those things, Xana did. But I'm here for you, friend."

"Friend, thank you." Dante and Sanne continue watching the movie before they go back to the Factory.

"Wow, they did this fast." Ark and Mira had used the cleaning power to absorb and destroy the blood. They then used brooms to push the gore into a pile and cleaned it up. They were going to make sure the others paid them back somehow for what they had to do.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sanne, right?"

"Yes. Thank you Dante."

"Thank you Sanne." They hug each other then Dante takes the elevator down to the Scanner Room and gets in the middle Scanner. Sanne sends him to the Way Tower in the Forest Sector. "Goodnight Sanne."

"Goodnight Dante." Sanne waves at the screen then leaves. Dante sits down on the platform.

"Wow. I miss Earth already." He leans backwards and thinks about what he did on Earth. He did a lot of evil his first time but Sanne made him feel better. She was a friend he could talk to. She was someone who cared about him and could help him free his mother from Xana's control.

**A/N Ok, Dante's free, Sissi is the Killer Queen, and stuff. Oh duh, another song turned into a story.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Code Xana Episode 45: Future Flash**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-44**

Sanne is tossing and turning in her bed. She was having a dream that seemed real. It started with her waking up, going to breakfast, and other normal things. But before lunch Xana attacked with some strange metal orbs that fired lasers. She sees Krieger being killed first. Sora would run over to his body before being killed. The students would scream and the metal orbs would attack them. She'd see students being killed and even teachers being killed by the metal orbs. Ark would try to protect his sister but was shot down. Skitz and Mira would try to drag the body away but are killed leaving Sanne alone. Sanne would run into the woods for the sewer entrance but there was Xana, in his new host, Ms. Delmas. She would be taken and made Xana's new host and that was when she woke up. "I hate that dream." Sanne breaths hard and curls up into a ball. "I hate it."

"It's ok Sanne it's only a dream." Skitz had been trying to wake Sanne up but never could until Sanne was possessed by Xana. "It's only a dream." Skitz lies down next to Sanne on the bed and holds onto her. "It was only a dream." Skitz tries to comfort Sanne and soon both fall asleep.

The next three nights the same dream comes to Sanne. She was starting to eat less, felt sick all the time, and looked horrible. Jim tried to talk to her but she always told him it was nothing or women problems. Finally he is able to convince her to talk to the nurse who gives her some sleeping pills. Sanne fell asleep easier but the dream still came to her and it still woke Sanne up. "I hate that dream." Sanne looks over and sees Skitz is asleep. Apparently the sleeping pills kept her from yelling loud enough to wake Skitz up. "I hate it, I hate it, I hate it." She rocks back and forth. "Hold me Skitz." Sanne had been getting used to having Skitz hold onto her. Sanne continues to rock back and forth for an hour before falling asleep.

Finally after nearly two weeks of having the same dream it stops. Sanne is finally able to get some sleep but now she gets to much sleep. "Sanne, get up." Skitz shakes Sanne. The alarm had been going off but Sanne didn't get up. "Come on Sanne." Sanne's eyes open.

"Oh, hi Skitz. What time is it?" Skitz points at the clock and Sanne sits up in bed. "Oh crap I'm going to be late." She stops. _Why does this seem so familiar?_ She shakes her head and grabs clean clothes. Since she stopped working out she stopped taking showers at night.

"You won't be late you just won't have as much time to eat breakfast." Sanne and Skitz go and get a shower then hurry to the cafeteria.

"Oops." Sanne hit Ark's juice and spills it. _Whoa, Déjà vu but I know I never did that before._ "Sorry Ark take mine."

"Sanne you need all the juice you can get." Ark gets up and gets some napkins to clean up the juice. "Oh crap, thanks Sanne." Ark smiles to show he wasn't mad at Sanne as everyone sees the stain on the front of his pants.

"Ark do we need to get you a diaper?" Skitz laughs at her joke as do the others. Sanne laughs a little then stops. _What is going on? Why does this all feel like it happened before?_

"Um, Ark, you better change now or you'll be late."

"Then I get your sausage patty since I can't carry the rest of my eggs. You have them. Deal?" Ark grabs the sausage patty off of Sanne's tray then runs out of the cafeteria.

"Ew, these aren't even real eggs." Sanne pokes at the greenish yellow mess that the school called eggs. "I just lost my appetite. We better head for class." She pushes the tray away.

"Yeah, everyone else is leaving." The kids leave for class.

As Sanne sits in history class she starts to fall asleep. When she falls asleep the dream comes, or is it? It was like living through that morning and then breakfast. "Sanne, wake up." Krieger shakes Sanne who does. "He didn't notice you were sleeping yet so you're ok."

"Oh, My, God." Now Sanne knew why everything seemed so familiar. This was her dream. This was how her dream went! "I, we need, the Factory. We can stop this before it starts." Sanne looks around and tries to figure out how to get out of class. "Fake sick, no, maybe."

In Moscow at a J INC research building an American was studying the newest in security devices. "Very nice, you can set the lasers to different power levels just like we requested."

"Yes Sir General." Jeremie had worked on the J INC Security Drones for the past several weeks. "You set them up with the set parameters and it will guard the area for twelve hours before you need to recharge it. If you buy in bulk I can offer them for thirty thousand Euros each but if you're just going to buy one or two to test out it will be seventy thousand Euros each."

"We've been planning on pulling troops out of the lower states so we can deal with the threat coming from China. If these do everything that we wanted them to we won't need to send troops around elementary schools to keep the republicans out. Those poor eight year old boys…" The General reaches out towards one of the metal orbs that would save the Pentagon millions.

"Be careful they may float but they are heavy. I use the magnetic field of the Earth to…" The Security Drone leaps out of the General's hands and crashes into the wall. "Hey, who activated the Drone Prototype?" Jeremie hears a click through the intercom.

"We didn't Mr. Belpois it, the data, like a virus. Come here Sir more of them are activating." Several J INC workers are trying to shut down the Security Drones but nothing seems to be working.

Back at Kadic Academy Sanne decides to take one for the team. She grabs a pencil and shoves it down her throat. A few seconds later she throws up. "Sanne!" Krieger pushes away from the table. "Uh Mr. Delmont she, she needs to go to the infirmary."

"Xana, Xana's attacking." Sanne whispers this to him.

"And uh, I could uh, carry her if she passes out but if she needs to go into the bathroom I'll need a girl to come."

"I'll come." Skitz raises her hand assuming it was something to do with Xana. "But I might need help if she passes out in the bathroom, Mira, want to help?"

"Ok." Mira looks over at Ark who shrugs his shoulders. All of the positions were taken.

"Get her out of here. I'll have to call the janitor to clean that mess up." Sanne and the others leave the room.

"Sanne what did you do?" Skitz was concerned about Sanne. Even if it was Xana, Sanne had still thrown up.

"The teachers have to be suspicious about us disappearing all the time. I took one for the team to make it look real." Sanne puts a hand on her stomach. "Now I really don't feel good."

"Where's the Tower?"

"Xana hasn't attacked yet. I, Skitz, my dream, this is it." The others look at Skitz.

"She's been having a dream that Xana attacks but Sanne this can't be it." Skitz didn't believe in psychic powers.

"It is, the spilling of Ark's juice, getting up late, falling asleep in class. That's exactly how my dream went. But if we get to the Factory now then maybe we can change the future."

"Sanne I'm sure this is just sleep deprivation. Let's take you to the infirmary so you can get more sleep ok?" Skitz is interrupted by a beeping noise, the Super Scan from Sanne's Jpocket.

"I told you." Sanne and the others run for the school's sewer entrance since it was closer and right now Sanne and Skitz weren't worried about being caught. Sanne had told Skitz the details of the dream enough times that Skitz was just as scared as Sanne was.

"Aaaa!" Several metal orbs float onto the campus where the gym class sees them. "What are they!?"

"Kids calm down and go into the school building." Jim wasn't sure what the metal orbs were but didn't like the way they moved or looked. One of the orbs floats towards him and a small opening appears. "What is this thing?" The object seems to look Jim over then fires a laser at him. "Ow!" Jim grabs his leg and drops to the ground. The metal orb fires another laser hitting Jim on the back. "Aaaa!" He screams in pain as the laser burns his skin.

"Oh crap." The new Lyoko Warriors were in the sewer passage when they see three metal orbs floating towards them. "Where did Xana get those things?" Sanne and the others push faster on the skateboards but the metal orbs float after them and start to fire lasers.

"Aaaa!" Mira drops to the ground when she is hit in the back of the knee by a laser. "Stop!" Another laser hits her.

"We can't leave her behind." Krieger stops on his skateboard and turns around to help Mira.

"Like you care Krieger." Skitz was still having problems with Krieger after he chose Sora over Sanne. Sanne told Skitz that Krieger had to know Xana wouldn't kill her so chose Sora but Skitz doubted this. "Fine, you help Mira I'll protect Sanne." Skitz and Sanne continue as Krieger goes and attacks the metal orb.

"Man that hurts." Krieger kicked it and was shocked. Part of the J INC Security Drone's defense was once activated you had to deactivate by remote since if you touched it you were shocked. He kicks it again knocking the metal orb back but two more show up. "Oh hell no. Mira get up I can't fight all of them for you." They circle around him making a clicking noise as they laser ports open and close. "Ow!" Krieger grabs his shoulder where he was hit. He sees another one about to fire and dodges it. He rolls on the ground landing on the shoulder that was hit. "Damn it!" The pain was coursing through his shoulder to his brain but he had to do something. Mira starts to stand up but collapses when she tries to stand on the leg that was hit. The laser had cut the tendons in the back of the knee crippling her.

"Run, get away." A metal orb fires a laser hitting Mira again.

"I won't run away!" Krieger jumps and kicks a metal orb hard knocking it into a second one. The two metal orbs shock each other and both fall in to the sewer water. "I can beat these things." Krieger dodges a laser and grabs a third orb. The metal orb shocks him but he takes the pain as he throws the metal orb at the fourth metal orb destroying them both. "Damn that hurt." He falls forward in pain. His body had been running on adrenaline and now was out of it. Krieger breathes hard as pain courses through his body. He had been hit several times and the shocks he received from the metal orbs had nearly killed him. He didn't know it but the shocking had been interrupting his heart beats and if he hadn't been in such good shape he would have had a heart attack.

"No, Krieger, don't be dead." Mira crawls over to him and sees his chest rise and fall. "Ark we need you." Mira was unable to walk and she wouldn't be able to carry Krieger even if she wasn't hurt.

Back at the school dozens of metal orbs swarm around the school looking for the targets given to them by Xana. "This isn't good." Ark was hiding in a closet after running away from a metal orb. "This has to be Xana's attack. I have to get to the sewers without those things seeing me." He opens the closet door and looks out. "Clear, have to run." Ark runs out of the closet and decides the school entrance would be the closest and didn't worry about being caught.

"Sanne stay down." Skitz had climbed up first and saw several metal orbs flying around the school entrance. "We won't be able to make it alone. But, wait, we already changed the future."

"By how much? I, they could still be dead." Sanne was worried sick over Krieger and Mira. "We have to call Jim and Samantha. They can help us." Sanne reaches for her phone when Skitz stops her.

"Sanne if we do that they might snap like they usually do." Skitz gets her phone out and calls her brother. "Ark where are you?!" She yells into it due to panic and fear for her brother.

"In the sewers. Are you guys ok?"

"Krieger and Mira are down I think but Sanne and I are at the Factory. We can't get in because there are these metal orb things flying around." Skitz can hear the buzzing sound as one flies near.

"The same ones that attacked the school? What's Sanne's plan?"

"To call Jim and Samantha." Skitz closes the sewer lid and climbs back down. "But I don't want to do that."

"Well I'll be there soon and, wait." Ark sees Krieger and Mira. "Oh god no, I'll call you right back Skitz." Ark hurries over to Mira and Krieger. "Mira, are you ok? Please be ok."

"I'm hurt but Krieger is worse." Mira smiles when she sees Ark. "He did something stupid but it worked."

"That's all that matters." Ark sees Krieger is breathing. "I can drag both of you but it might take awhile."

"Don't drag us. Put us on our skateboards." Mira had already grabbed hers. "I don't know where Krieger's skateboard is." Ark looks around and doesn't see it. "Do you see it Ark?"

"It probably went in the sewer water. I'll put him on mine." Ark takes a minute to position Krieger and Mira then takes them down the sewer passage. He then gets his phone out. "I found Krieger and Mira. They're hurt but the Scanners should heal them right?"

"If we can get them to the Scanners they will be healed. Like I said those things are out there."

"Damn we might have to call Sanne's grandparents. Jim at least to help with these two." Ark sure wasn't going to be able to pull both up. "I, I vote to call Jim and Samantha."

"Well if you vote for it and Sanne votes for it. See you soon Ark." Skitz and Ark hang up. "Sanne go ahead and call them." Skitz sits down on a rung of the ladder as Sanne makes the first call to Jim.

"His cell phone is ringing." Three students had gone out and dragged Jim's body back into the gym after the metal orbs left. "Should we answer it?"

"Let's see who it is." Sora leans over and pulls Jim's Jcell out of his pocket. "Sanne?" She sees the caller I.D. "He is her grandfather." Sora answer it. "Hello Sanne." Sanne nearly drops her phone when she hears Sora's voice. "Sorry but Jim can't answer right now."

"Is he ok? What happened?"

"He's hurt but he's breathing. Where are you?"

"Uh, I'm, hiding. Have you seen any of those things?"

"Yes I have." Sora hangs up on Sanne. "I wonder where Krieger is." Sora calls Krieger's number but Krieger can't answer it. "He better be ok. He better not be with Sanne."

Back in the sewers Ark arrives with Mira and Krieger. "So when are they getting here?"

"Jim's been hurt but Samantha, well, Sanne will be ok." Ark looks over at Sanne who was crying.

"She snapped again didn't she?" Skitz nods. "What did she expect? We'll just do a return anyways to blank her memory." Ark goes over to Sanne. "It's going to be ok you know she just said that stuff because of Xana."

"I, I hope Jim is ok." Sanne didn't want him or anyone to die. She wasn't crying because of what Samantha said but because she felt like she let everyone down. If she had realized her dream was coming true earlier they would have already been at the Factory, already on Lyoko.

"Is Krieger ok?" Skitz kneels down next to Krieger. "His skin feels really hot." Skitz pulls her hand away.

"Yeah, he, he saved me." Mira was hurt but she felt bad that Krieger got hurt protecting her. "What can we do? I'm useless because of my knee." Mira points to her injured knee.

"We can wait for my grandmother to get here." Sanne cries a little more hoping everyone would be ok.

Back at Kadic Academy Ms. Delmas, the new and improved Ms. Delmas, walks across the campus. "I used to own this. This entire campus was mine! They took it from me! Now I will take it from them!" Ms. Delmas creates an energy orb in her hands. "The library still has plenty of books it will burn nicely!" She throws the energy orb at the library and it bursts into flames. "Yes, burn!" She laughs insanely. "They are at the Factory but wouldn't dare enter. I will make my rise to power while they cower in the sewers! Then I will hunt down the parents of those little shits and crush them!" Ms. Delmas watches the library burn. There were no students inside at the time but Ms. Delmas didn't care.

Samantha hurries down the sewer passage when she sees the kids. "You idiots, who are you?" She points towards Mira.

"I'm Mira, uh, I've been…"

"It doesn't matter who you are! You dip shits released Xana!"

"Well she didn't since she wasn't friends with us yet." Skitz can't believe she is defending Mira. It is probably because she is madder at Krieger then at Mira. "Look we have a problem Samantha. Two of us are injured and Jim is injured to. We need your help to stop the attack."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"About three weeks. This is only his second attack." Sanne feels bad for lying but knows she had to or else Samantha would ask more, harder questions. "Please help us grandma."

"Well what are you doing down here?"

"Xana sent these metal orb things. We can't get past them with those two." Skitz points to Mira and Krieger.

"It would take to long for your parents to get here. Oh I'm sure they will be happy to find out you released Xana. Jeremie was working on something I'm sure he will be more then happy to drop it all just to clean up this mess!" Samantha was mad. These kids had released Xana. She was going to make sure these kids never saw each other again until they were kicked out of their houses when they turned eighteen. "Well hell you morons let Xana loose why not just deal with your problem?" Samantha crosses her arms.

"But we need them with us." Sanne kneels down next to Krieger to make sure he was still breathing.

"How sweet but unless you can carry them up to the surface and then get them down to the elevator they are staying here in the sewers." Samantha stands over Sanne and Krieger. "If Xana attacked the school you'll have to do a return. I'm sure that will alert the others."

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Sanne stands up. "Samantha, why didn't you ever tell me Franz was my grandfather and not Jim?" Sanne is answered by a hard smack to her face dazing her.

"That man is not your grandfather! Franz is nothing like a grandfather! Jim loved and cared for you like a granddaughter he is your grandfather!" Samantha chuckles. "If you know that then you know my real name. I'm disgusted to have someone like you to have it."

"Samantha, Sanne, I'm sorry but we didn't mean for this to happen." Sanne calls her grandmother by her real name. "Right now we have to go to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower."

"Yes we do. Let's see what is holding you back." Samantha, Older Sanne, climbs up the ladder and opens the sewer lid. "There's nothing here." Older Sanne climbs out and waits for the others. "Looks like the other two can come." Ark helps Mira up first then with Sanne's help gets Krieger up to the surface. Ark helps drag the two to the Factory edge.

"Man Krieger's heavy. All that muscle weighs a ton." Ark wipes his forehead to clear off sweat. He was getting tired from dragging Mira and Krieger. "I wonder where they went."

"Who knows." Sanne and the others get to the Factory taking longer then normal to carry Mira and Krieger.

Ms. Delmas knew where the metal orbs had gone. Ms. Delmas had gotten bored with destroying the school and decided to go after the closest Lyoko Warrior. Ms. Delmas watches as the Hermitage burns waiting for Samantha to run out. "Where is she? If Sanne Grimore Hopper dies in the fire I won't be able to have any fun!" Ms. Delmas uses her powers to put the fire out then blasts a hole in the front of the Hermitage. "Sanne! Yes, that's right. I know your real name!" Ms. Delmas walks into the Hermitage. "Mrs. Hopper, Mrs. Morales come out and play!" Ms. Delmas destroys a table then a couch. "Where are you!?" Ms. Delmas goes through the Hermitage destroying it piece by piece.

"It's been so long since I've done this." Older Sanne sits in the computer chair Little Sanne bought. "What happened to the original chair?"

"Xana destroyed it. Look, we can just set the auto transfer like I did last time." Little Sanne did not want Older Sanne to sit at the computer and find out just how many attacks there had been. "We need your help on Lyoko. We need all the help we can get to stop Xana."

"You'll need a lot more then my help but since you idiots," Older Sanne stops. "It's partially our fault. We sugar coated the stories. This isn't a game this is very dangerous. Get in the Scanners then I'll come."

"Don't forget to send the vehicles." Little Sanne hugs Older Sanne. "I'm so sorry we didn't mean for this to happen."

"You got the vehicles to work already?" Little Sanne nods. "You've been using everything your mother and father made. Did you really think you could defeat Xana without them, without me?"

"I, we could, maybe. He's a lot weaker then he was before."

"Just get in the elevator then send it back up so I can use it." Older Sanne turns away from Little Sanne. Little Sanne and the others get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. Ark helps Mira as Sanne helps Krieger get in the Scanners. Skitz gets in the last Scanner available. "Transfer Krieger, Transfer Skitz, Transfer, uh, doesn't matter what her name is." Older Sanne completes the transfer to Lyoko. "Ok you two get in." Little Sanne and Ark get in the Scanners. "Transfer Sanne, Transfer Ark, Scanner Sanne, Scanner Ark, virtualization." They land on Lyoko as the vehicles appear. "I'll be down there in a few seconds." Soon Older Sanne lands on Lyoko. "We must head east." Older Sanne looks around the Ice Sector. "I never wanted to come back here again."

"I know and that's why we didn't tell you." Little Sanne goes over to the Overbike where Krieger was waiting for her. "Um, Mira, you can share the Overwing with my grandmother."

"Ok. Nice to meet you Samantha."

"Shut up." Samantha moves Mira out of the way and takes over the Overwing. "I'm guessing you deactivate the Towers Sanne."

"I can." Little Sanne was about to say something about Dante but stops. Older Sanne didn't need to know about Dante or Ms. Delmas. "Let's hurry." Little Sanne wraps her arms around Krieger's waist as he revs the engine and takes off east for the Tower.

Back on Earth Ms. Delmas is headed back to the Factory by flying through the air. "She went to Lyoko. I never thought they would call the Originals." Ms. Delmas's influence on Xana was strong but Xana was still there. "This could be a problem. I don't have the power I need to break out yet. I must make sure they do a return that blanks Sanne's, Samantha's memory." Ms. Delmas continues towards the Factory wondering what to do.

At Kadic Academy the fires are being put out. "Are there any injuries?" Milly and Tamiya from Action News Channel 42 were on the scene.

"So far we have several injuries but no fatalities. Please stay back. We have injured that need to go to the hospital." A fire fighter puts an arm up to keep Milly back as a stretcher comes by with an injured person.

"Jim!" Milly and Tamiya yell it at the same time.

"Huh? Those voices sound familiar." Jim can't turn his head due to the neck brace but looks around with his eyes.

"Jim, are you ok?"

"I'll be just fine don't worry you two." Milly and Tamiya stood over Jim so he could see them. "I'm more worried about my granddaughter and her friends. Could you two investigate for me?"

"A self interest story? Not really hard news but always good for a ratings bump." Milly and Tamiya smile at Jim as he is loaded into an ambulance. "So Milly where do you want to start?"

"Well his granddaughter might be near the dorm building or what's left of it." Milly and Tamiya head over to the dorm building to get interviews and help an old friend out.

Back on Lyoko the Lyoko Warriors, both old and new, see the Tower. "Samantha you should stay back since you can't go back to Earth like we can." Krieger was taking the lead.

"Then what am I here for?"

"Sanne can fight so she'll fight and you deactivate the Tower."

"No let her fight." Little Sanne couldn't let Older Sanne see the return to the past program. "You still have your powers right?"

"I should have some." Older Sanne closes her eyes and concentrates energy into her right hand. "Yes I have some."

"Ok then whatever Xana sends we'll fight it and I'll deactivate the Tower." Little Sanne leans over to whisper in Krieger's right ear. "Krieger I want to just drive for the Tower. We can't let Samantha deactivate the Tower. If she checks the return to the past program we're in big trouble." Little Sanne leans back not waiting for a response from Krieger.

"What to do what to do. If I don't send monster they'll be suspicious but if I send them I might send them all back." Ms. Delmas was stuck. "Maybe if I just, no, they'd be suspicious of only one or two monsters." Ms. Delmas watches as the Lyoko Warriors get closer to the Tower. "Yes, now I know what to do." Ms. Delmas sends two Assassins and a Mega Tank.

"Be careful Samantha." Mira was hanging on for dear life as Older Sanne flew the Overwing like a crazy person.

"I can handle them. I created them for years I think I can destroy them!" Older Sanne charges an energy orb in her right hand. "Out of our way!" She throws the energy orb and hits an Assassin destroying it.

"Ok, now attack." Ms. Delmas let one Assassin be destroyed easily before letting the remaining Assassin and Mega Tank attack.

"Whoa!" Krieger dodges a Mega Tank blast. "Ok Sanne here we go." Krieger gets his sword and shield out as he revs the engine. "Skitz, Ark, take care of the Assassin!" Krieger dodges another Mega Tank blast.

"We'll try!" Ark dodges lasers being fired by the Assassin while controlling his disc. When he gets closer he creates his spear. "Ok let's try something." Ark unwraps his tail from around his waist and wraps it around the spear. "Skitz distract it!" Ark prepares his attack.

"Extend!" Skitz extends her clubs as she dives down towards the Assassin. She blocks lasers with her clubs when Ark dives past her. "Be careful idiot!" Skitz nearly lost control of the Overboard when Ark dove past her.

"I don't have to be!" Ark uses his extended range from his tail to shove his spear into the Eye of the Assassin destroying it. The Mega Tank turns and fires at him. It hits his disc and knocks him off.

"I told you not to be an idiot." Skitz dives towards the Mega Tank but it closes up. "Sanne go!" Skitz beats on the Mega Tank with her clubs as Krieger drives by with Sanne on the Overbike. Sanne gets off the back and runs into the Tower. "She made it, good." Skitz's smile is interrupted by Samantha.

"You idiots!" Samantha yells at the new Lyoko Warriors. "If Xana really is weaker maybe it won't take us long. I hope you kids are punished so harshly you won't have anything left when you turn eighteen." Older Sanne's anger rises as Little Sanne launches a return.

Sanne wakes up without Skitz waking her up. "That was close. Maybe, we better check to make sure."

"Sanne I'm sure they're fine. Take a shower, eat breakfast. Don't worry if some one was, you know, we'll know sooner or later." Skitz hugs Sanne. "I'm more worried about you."

"Don't Skitz." Sanne pushes Skitz away. "I can handle it. I have to handle it, be ok with it, or our parents will be dragged back into this hell." Skitz hugs Sanne again. "Thanks Skitz."

"We can and will handle it. You know we all love you and know you can do this." Skitz tries to make sure Sanne knows she isn't alone in this. "Come on we need to shower again."

"I took a shower last night and I'm hungry."

"You should be since most of your meal ended up on the desk." Skitz makes a face. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to make it so we wouldn't have to do a return but I was too late." The two get clean clothes and then after takes a shower go to the cafeteria to get a well deserved breakfast..


	47. Chapter 47

**Code Xana Episode 46: Iron Man**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-35**

Sanne is at her grandparents house watching TV after dinner. "Thank you grandma it was so good. Much better then the stuff school serves as food."

"I'm glad you liked it." Samantha is standing behind Sanne and puts a hand on her head. "How have you been doing with your martial arts?" Samantha messes with Sanne's hair.

"Good. I'm no where near as good as Krieger but I'm working on it." Sanne flips through the channels looking for something good. "What's this?" She stops on a talk show with the headline _Man From the Future Interview._

"So you're saying you predicted the second American Civil War? If you did why didn't you try to prevent it?"

"I did but no one would listen to me. I also tried to warn NASA about the Columbus II explosion but again no one would listen to me. But there is something the people need to know." The man, supposedly from the future pauses for dramatic effect. "There is a third world war coming. It will be started by a small group. Right now they are only teens but they will launch a war that will kill billions! Right now we all know who Jeremie Belpois is but we don't know much about his family."

"Oh what is this loon going on about?" Samantha wasn't paying attention to the TV until she heard Jeremie's name. "Just because Jeremie is the richest man in the world and owns just about all of it doesn't mean he is trying to take over the world."

"He has a daughter. She may be innocent now but in the year 2046 her father will die. She will inherit the company and use the money to launch a war. She will start with…" Sanne changes the channel.

"Sanne I'm sure the guy is just some nut." Samantha was unsettled by the man making accusations about her granddaughter. "Like Jeremie would die so young."

"I know its all bull. Why I changed the channel it wasn't interesting." Sanne was a little uneasy after what the guy said. She loved her father and didn't want to hear about him dieing and her inheriting the company.

The next few days were usual school days. Sanne would bring Dante to Earth so he could go out and do things. They went to movies, ate out, even went to a skate park. They did a lot more when they could. Sanne was having fun knowing Dante was on Earth. She didn't even do it though. It was all because Xana ripped from Dante whatever it was that kept him bound to Lyoko when Xana was transferred. But she didn't care. They were at the pool and Sanne was trying to teach Dante how to swim. "Just lie on your back and take a deep breath. You'll float, trust me."

"I do trust you but it's not working!" Dante hadn't left the shallow end yet since he was still having problems with floating. "Why does it have to be so hard?"

"So it's worth learning. How about you try the dead man's float." Sanne demonstrates.

"I don't like the name of that but ok." Dante tries it and floats.

"See? Now do the same just on your back."

"If I drown will the Scanners heal me?" Dante smiles and laughs a little. "Ok, take a deep breath and float." Dante sinks like a rock and thrashes about in the water. Sanne walks over to him and pulls his head up.

"You're hopeless." She smiles at him to show she was joking. "Stand up." Dante does and is about three inches taller then Sanne. Sanne laughs and turns to see Sora and Krieger coming to the pool. "Want to go do something else?"

"Sure, um, you know Earth better then I do." They use a ladder to climb out of the pool.

"What's this?" Sora sees Sanne with a boy she didn't recognize. "Krieger, who is that?"

"A friend of Sanne's." Krieger didn't want to talk about Dante. Apparently Xana had not wanted a fat host and Dante was as muscular as Krieger was if not more. Sora walks over to Sanne and Dante.

"Hello Sanne who's your friend?"

"Uh, this is, um, Dante." Sora looks Dante over.

"Does he have a last name?"

"No." Dante had been told not to talk with others outside of the group but didn't want to be impolite.

"What he means is uh, Dante we'll go to the skate park again." Sanne walks away before Dante says anything else. Dante goes to the boys' locker room. As Sanne goes to the girls' locker room she passes a TV.

"Belpois with her husband will use money from J INC to buy weapons of mass destruction and hold the world hostage. When America attacks she will use one and wipe out New York City. Soon after Russia falls when she threatens to destroy the economy China is hit with a plague that was linked back to Sanne Belpois who used her money and scientists to bio engineer the flu virus to become stronger and kill. I have been sent back in time to stop her and other things."

"How do you plan to, uh, stop her? If she's just a kid and hasn't done anything what can you do?"

"Stop her." The man stands up from the chair and looks at the screen. "I will hunt her down and stop her as I have been programmed." The man starts to shake then reveals something about himself. Half of his face peels away and reveals he is an android. His arm explodes and reveals a gun with a small dagger attached to the end. "I will stop the third world war as I have been programmed to do!" He shoots the camera.

"Crap." Sanne runs into the girls' locker room and hears a beeping noise, the Super Scan. "I knew it had to be Xana. But how has he kept the Super Scan from detecting it?" Sanne gets her Jpocket out and sees where the Tower is. "Ice Sector, I hav to get the others." Sanne looks down at her bag and decides to change first so she wasn't running around in her swim suit. After she changes she goes back out into the pool area. "Krieger!" She waves to him.

"What?" Krieger and Sora were racing each other back and forth.

"It's you know what!" Krieger stops swimming. "Sorry but we have to go."

"Wait just a minute!" Sora grabs Krieger by the arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I, uh, the thing I do. I'm sorry Sora."

"Please take me." Sora pouts. "I don't want you running off with _her."_ Krieger doesn't catch how Sora says the last word but Sanne does.

"He'll be running off with me and _Dante_." Sanne emphasizes Dante's name hoping Sora would assume she was seeing Dante romantically even though she wasn't. "Come on Krieger change so we can get going." Sanne runs around to the doors of the pool building and sees Dante waiting for her. "Dante, Xana is attacking."

"Ok. I'll be able to test out your new program for me." Dante smiles at Sanne.

"Our new program for you. We worked on it together." Sanne smiles at him then stops. She was starting to feel Dante had a crush on her and liked like her and didn't want to give him any signals. "I'm calling Skitz can you call Ark?"

"Sure." Dante got his new Jcell out. Sanne used her money to buy one for him. They call the others and tell them to head to the Factory as Krieger comes out of the pool area. Sanne is about to tell him what is going on when her phone rings. She looks down and sees it is from Samantha. "Grandma what is it?"

"Where are you?!"

"At the pool, why?"

"Get here now!"

"I can't I'm busy."

"I said now!"

"Sorry Grandma." Sanne hangs up on Samantha and ignores her phone when it rings again.

"What's the attack?"

"Xana sent something after me." Sanne explains the story of the guy from the future out to stop Sanne from starting world war three. "But the second he exposed himself the Super Scan detected a Tower so it was just Xana. We better get to the Factory as fast as possible incase anyone else saw that show."

"A taxi, guy would be driving and not watching TV." Krieger and the other two run down the road until they see a taxi and wave it down. They take it to the Factory.

At the Hermitage Samantha is worried out of her mind. She had been watching the program amused by how a show would let anyone so crazy on. But when the man turned into some cyborg and said he was going to "stop" Sanne, Samantha started to worry. Samantha calls Jim. "Jim she won't answer her cell phone. She said she was at the pool. If she doesn't know this loon is after her she could get hurt."

"Ok I'll go to the pool and check on her and take her back to the Hermitage."

"No, wait. This nut job probably knows that we're her grandparents. Take her somewhere safer." Samantha thinks about it. "Sewers or the Factory. No, not our Factory but that area."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I can't lose my baby's baby." Samantha was debating whether or not to call Aelita to tell her about this psycho. "I, Jim I have to call Aelita."

"Ok, I'll get Sanne." Jim and Samantha hang up.

"Hi mom, how are you?" Aelita was surprised by a call from her mother. It was almost one in the morning where she was and Samantha would know that.

"I'm ok but Sanne could be in trouble."

"What did she do?"

"Nothing. Some psycho on TV said he was sent from the future to stop Sanne from causing world war three. I, I saw him on a show a few days ago but he was just making stuff up. But a few minutes ago he turned into something saying that he was going to _stop_ Sanne."

"Where is she?" Aelita wakes Jeremie up and turns her Jcell to speaker phone.

"At the pool. I called her and tried to warn her but she ignored me. Jim's going over there now to take her into the sewers or into the Factory. The area not the actual Factory."

"Ok, um, do we need to come?"

"I don't think so. I called to let you know incase some crazy person goes after you kids. Increase your security at the headquarters Jeremie and Aelita please don't leave the cottage or let anyone in."

"Ok Mom, um, call us when Jim finds Sanne."

"I will. Love you Aelita Dear."

"Love you too mom." Aelita and Samantha hang up.

Jim runs into the pool building and sees a student floating on her back. "Uh, oh, Sora. Have you seen Sanne?"

"She ran off with Krieger and some Dante kid." Sora was still mad about it and was trying to cool off in the pool.

"Did they say where?"

"No. Sanne has Krieger wrapped around her finger about some stupid club. I bet that Dante kid got right in since he's, well, better not talk that way about your granddaughter." Sora smirks as Jim runs out of the pool building. "Why is everyone running away from me? Do I smell or something?" She sighs then goes underwater to swim some more.

"What do you mean she wasn't there!?" Samantha was not happy with what Jim had discovered. "She ran off with two boys? What is she doing?! She has some nut job out to kill her and she runs off with two boys! She is so grounded when you find her!"

"Ok Samantha but let's find her first. You check the woods around the Hermitage and I'll, I don't know."

"Check the arcades, restaurants, where would a teenager go to make out?"

"Samantha I highly doubt little Sanne would run off with two boys to do that." Jim knew Krieger was dating Sora and knew he wouldn't have run off to do something like that with Sanne. "I'll start at the arcades, bye Samantha."

"Bye Jim." They hang up.

At the Factory Sanne, Dante, and Krieger are waiting for the others. "Ok Dante when they get here I'll send you first. You're going to look cool I hope." Sanne and Dante had not yet seen what Dante would look like with the new program she made for him.

"So, you guys were having fun at the pool?" Krieger wasn't sure if the two were dating or if Sanne was just trying to show Dante the world. Why it mattered well, Krieger knew. Jealousy was an ugly green eyed monster even though Krieger kept telling himself he shouldn't be.

"One of us was. I was trying not to drown. My father made sure I knew advanced quantum physics but I don't know how to swim." Dante laughs a little. "I think Sanne is just trying to make me look bad." He smiles at her to show he was joking.

"All you do is take a deep breath and then lie down on your back. You may be a genius but a baby can swim better then you." They joke back and forth some more when the alarm goes off. "Ark and Mira made it. I wonder what's taking Skitz so long." Ark and Mira take the elevator down to the Control Room as Skitz was getting in trouble.

"I don't know where she is!" Skitz was backed up against a wall by something she'd never seen before. "Please, if I knew I'd tell you!"

"_Liar! You are one of her friends you know where she is!"_ The Ironman grabs Skitz by the front of her shirt and picks her up. "_Where is she!?"_ It slams her against the wall.

"I don't know! Last I heard she was going to the pool!" Skitz knew where Sanne was but was trying to keep whatever this thing was from wondering around. She didn't know what it would do if it ran across someone innocent. "I mean, she was but…" Skitz is punched in the stomach then tossed into a garbage can near the vending machines.

"_It wasn't that hard now was it?"_ The Ironman walks away looking for the pool.

"She won't answer her phone. Maybe that thing Xana sent found her." Sanne puts her phone away. "Dante I'm sending you now ok?"

"I'm ready." Dante steps into the middle Scanner.

"Ok, come on, work. Transfer Dante, Scanner Dante, add new program, and virtualization." Dante lands on Lyoko in the Desert Sector. "Are you ok?"

"You'll see when you come here." Dante looks down at himself. "I look awesome, thanks Sanne." Dante says it to himself so she doesn't hear him.

"Ok guys please don't tell me what he looks like I want it to be a surprise." Sanne starts sending her friends. "Transfer Ark, Transfer Mira, Transfer Krieger, Scanner Ark, Scanner Mira, Scanner Krieger, virtualization." They land on Lyoko. Sanne sends the vehicles then herself. "Wow! You look amazing!" Sanne runs over to the new Dante.

"As sharp as Merlin." Dante was wearing a deep blue cloak that seemed to sparkle with silver stars that moved across the cloak randomly. He has a wizard's hat that is the same color with the same silver stars. But what was in his hand made him a true Lyoko Warrior. What looked like a thin stick was charged with energy. "Watch this Sanne." Dante points the wand at Krieger and fires an energy orb that Krieger blocks with his shield. "I don't even have to run anymore." The cloak or Dante's new powers Sanne wasn't sure, allowed him to float.

"Well as cool as you look we need to get to the activated Tower." Sanne looks around at the different vehicles. "Um, Mira you take the Overboard so Dante can take the Overwing. This should be super easy with two people who can deactivate the Tower." Sanne goes over to the Overbike to get on behind Krieger while the others get on the other vehicles.

"Sanne why are you trying to curse us? You know Xana's going to make it that much harder on us because you said that." Krieger wasn't superstitious but he'd said enough things just in time to jinx a Lyoko trip to worry. They take off for the activated Tower as the Ironman Xana sent makes it to the pool.

"Back already Krieger?" Sora was lying on a chair waiting for Krieger to get back. When she heard footsteps she assumed it was him. "Krieger who the hell do you think you are?" She sits up and turns around to see the Ironman. "What the hell are you?"

"_Where is she!?" _The Ironman points the gun arm at Sora. "_Where is Sanne Belpois?!"_

"She ran off with Krieger and some other boy. What the hell are you?"

"_Where did they run off to?!"_ The Ironman advances on Sora. "_I asked where they ran off to! Tell me now!"_ The Ironman reaches for Sora with his regular hand and she knocks it away.

"Don't touch me perv!" Sora kicks him between the legs and instead of hurting him she hurts her leg. "Ow, what the hell are you made out of?!" Sora falls backwards into the pool. The Ironman grabs her by the hair and pulls it above the water.

"_Where is she? Tell me or you drown."_

"I don't know! Sanne ran off after something happened. I don't know what it is but she…" The Ironman dunks her head under the water for a few seconds then pulls it back up. "I don't know please don't…" Sora is dunked underwater again longer then last time. He pulls her back up. "I swear I don't know! Please stop this!" She is dunked underwater again for nearly a minute before being brought back up again. "Movie, they went to a movie." Sora was lying but it was all she could think of. She didn't want to die. "I don't know which theater but they went to the movies."

"_Where is the closest theater from here?"_

"Um, about four, maybe five blocks from here. Just take…" Sora is dunked underwater again. Sora struggled but knew she couldn't break free so stops. After nearly three minutes she feels the hand move off her head. She does a dead mans float and gets a little air through her nose. The Ironman walks away looking for his target thinking the witness was dead.

"There's the Tower and there's Ms. Delmas. She probably knows sending monsters is a waste of time." Krieger revs the engine of the Overbike. "Sanne, Xana might still be after your body so be careful."

"We have an extra warrior and I don't need to do anything suicidal since he can deactivate the Tower." Sanne closes her eyes and concentrates energy into her mouth. "Krieger after I fire I'm going to jump off and join Dante on the Overwing. He's new to fighting and might need some protection incase Xana wants his old body back." Sanne fires an energy beam at Sissi then jumps off the Overbike. She spins in the air and sees the Overwing. "Dante catch me!" He turns the Overwing towards Sanne and she lands on the back of it.

"_Oh you made it I thought you might. My son and Sanne you two look so cute together. It makes me just want to cut your heads off and stick them in the freezer so I can see the smiles on your faces when you look at each other."_ Ms. Delmas laughs.

"What do we do? I'm not sensing any other monsters around us. If my mother is the only one here then we should split up."

"You're new to fighting and she might want you back. I have an idea." Sanne whispers her idea into Dante's ear. "Ok?"

"We can try that Sanne." Dante pulls up on the Overwing and goes into the air where Ark was. "Ark we have a plan." Dante and Sanne tell him the plan.

"Got it." Ark closes his eyes and has a little trouble creating his spear but it finally came out. "Note to self worrying over my sister makes it harder to get my spear." Ark dives on his disc at Ms. Delmas. "Hey there, you ever read the book Wrinkle in Time?"

"_Why would I have read a book like that?"_ Ms. Delmas, Xana, was confused. What was Ark talking about?

"Well I'd read a book that was all about my face!"

"_My face is pure and smooth! I am not old!"_ Ms. Delmas goes after Ark.

"Ok here goes nothing." Ark flies away from Ms. Delmas. "You're so old a butterfly moves faster then you! Maybe you need to make a virtual wheelchair!" Ark turns and sees Ms. Delmas was catching up to him quickly. "Come on with those saddlebags under your eyes one would think you'd have a couple of horses around here to ride!"

"_Die!"_ Ms. Delmas explodes with energy and destroys Ark. "_I am not old!"_ Ms. Delmas turns around to go back to the Tower but sees Dante and Sanne running into the Tower. "_I knew I wasn't old they were just saying that to distract me!"_ Ms. Delmas gets to the Tower as it deactivates. "_I'm sorry but I will get this pleasure."_ She destroys Mira and Krieger who were outside of the Tower. "_What will they do? A return to make me stronger or not?"_ Ms. Delmas floats in front of the Tower waiting to see what Sanne and Dante would do.

"People will wonder though. What if he hurt someone?"

"If he did we'll find out on Earth. Right now you need to go back though."

"You're staying here? You could come back and we could do something. I don't have curfew for awhile."

"I'll stay here. You need to spend your time making sure no one was hurt." Sanne nods and Dante sends her back to Earth.

"Skitz?" Sanne had called her and Skitz answers.

"That sucked. Garbage all over my clothes, ugh. You do it though?"

"We did it. Do you know if anyone was hurt?"

"I don't think so. I'll ask around." Skitz hangs up. Sanne feels a tap on her shoulder and she turns around to see Krieger.

"Sanne, I called Sora and uh, after some choice words she said some freak was looking for you."

"She's ok then?"

"He, uh, well, Sora says she's fine but I might not be." Krieger shakes. "I'm going to be hurt, protect me." Krieger smiles a little showing he was partially joking. "If you did a return I wouldn't be crushed like a little bug."

"Don't say stuff like that it might give Xana ideas. If I were you I would apologize and come up with a good excuse and maybe get her flowers. Although if you got a cast everyone would have fun signing it." Sanne smiles. "Wait, Samantha's calling." Sanne answers her phone.

"What were you doing little girl? Jim told me you ran off with two boys after I told you there was some nut case chasing after you!"

"What? Grandma I didn't run off with two boys it was just Krieger and some guy friend of his."

"Just Krieger? It better be just Krieger! I want you to come over here now! That guy is still out there!"

"What guy grandma?" Sanne knows but she has to play innocent.

"That guy we saw on TV a few days ago. He's after you for some reason. Get over here now!"

"Yes grandma I'll be right there."

"If you're not here in ten minutes I'll ground you!" Samantha hangs up on Sanne.

"Krieger I'm on the clock so I have to get out of here."

"Ok Sanne." Sanne runs off for the Hermitage. "Just Krieger, well, Sora is going to be mad at me. I should get her flowers and stuff. Not roses though, Sora might find a use for the thorns." Krieger walks off looking for a place that sold flowers.

At the Hermitage Samantha and Jim kept Sanne overnight. In the morning they watched the early news and saw the "crazy man" had been captured at a movie theater with no memory. "I guess I got lucky." Sanne wondered why Xana didn't just send him to the Factory. Maybe it was something different. Maybe Xana wasn't controlling him like when Xana used a professional wrestler to go after her parents all those years ago.

**A/N NO! Not Terminator, Iron Man! You know, the song by Ozzy Osborne! You know, sent back in time to save the future of mankind, Iron Man!!!!! Beta said Terminator so I made sure to add this. Iron Man, the song, not Terminator. **


	48. Chapter 48

**Code Xana Episode 47: Stone Soldiers**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-46**

"Sora I'm sorry!" Krieger and Sora were arguing in the gym. "It was part of the thing I do. I can't help when it happens and I can't tell you what it is."

"Well who was that new guy then? He got in pretty quick didn't he?"

"He, he's an old member but transferred a couple of weeks ago to here." Krieger was trying to think fast and not expose the group.

"Then why doesn't he come to school here?" Sora and Krieger had been training but right now the reason Krieger was pinned was so Sora could interrogate him. "Well?"

"I think he's home schooled. I, I don't really talk to him much, Sanne does."

"Sanne does huh? Do you even realize how jealous you sound when you said that?" Sora stares death at Krieger.

"I, uh, don't know what you're talking about. Sanne and I are just friends!" Krieger uses his strength and rolls out of the pin and pins Sora. "That's all we're going to be."

"Not if she has her way." Krieger's reaction tells Sora what she wanted, or didn't want, to know. "Oh that makes you happy huh? That she wants to be with you? Get off of me and don't you dare touch me again until you can finally say you love me or that we're breaking up!" Krieger stands up and tries to help Sora up but she refuses his help. "Why are men such pigs?!" Sora storms off for the girls' locker room leaving behind a confused Krieger. He didn't know what Sora was talking about. Sanne didn't like him as more then friends, did she? Was Sora seeing something that he wasn't? But the last time he even hinted at liking her… No, Sora had to be making things up. She had to be seeing things there was no way Sanne liked him as more then friends. Sanne was with Dante from what Krieger was seeing and hearing. Unless they were just really good friends like he and Sanne were, are…

"There's no way she likes me as more then friends. What could have changed? Maybe when Dante came back she realized something, no, Sora has to be seeing things that aren't there." Krieger waits for Sora to come out of the girls' locker room. "Sora wait you're seeing things that aren't there." Krieger stops her before she can leave the gym. "Sanne is just a friend, a close friend, but a friend. I've known her for years so you're probably just seeing that."

"You're so dense. I know Sanne likes you as more because she told me! I knew she did and I cornered her in the shower room before and she told me! She said she wasn't going to do anything to mess up what we have but you're doing a damn good job of it yourself!"

"Sora it must be a mistake the last time I tried to kiss Sanne she nearly bit my head off and wouldn't talk to me for a week!" Krieger would have said more but was smacked by Sora.

"And when was this!?"

"I, before we started dating." Krieger rubs his jaw where he was smacked. "I don't know what to do."

"You don't know what to do? Either tell me you love me and there will never be anything between you and Sanne or break up with me!" Sora has tears forming in her eyes. "Please?"

"I, I'm, I can't say either one. I, I like you, a lot. You're smart, fun, good looking. You obviously like me and I swear I like you but love? I, I'm only thirteen."

"You'll be fourteen in two weeks. I, I was going to, get you something but you know what? I, I, I'll give you a few hours but damn it I'm not going to follow you around hoping for a scrap of meat if you're just going to leave me and be with Sanne." Sora storms out of the gym trying not to cry.

"But that, she doesn't, but Sora said, I need to find Sanne." Krieger leaves the gym and looks for Sanne.

"Ok Dante, now you got it. Just tell your armies what you want them to do and defeat your enemy." Sanne was teaching Dante how to play a video game she had on her Jtop. "There you go, send your Blood Ravens in to crush those Eldar!" Sanne cheers him on when her door opens. "Oh hi Krieger, what's wrong?" Sanne could tell by the look on Krieger's face something was wrong. "Is Xana attacking? My Jpocket is on and running but if he took a Tower I…" Sanne is interrupted when Krieger grabs her by the wrist and pulls her out of her room. "Krieger what are you doing let go of my wrist!" Krieger doesn't and drags Sanne to the stairwell. He looks up and down them to make sure they were alone.

"I just got done arguing with Sora and she, she said something, about you." Krieger was nervous, scared, and happy all at once. "I, she said, she said you liked me as more then friends. Is, is that true?"

"Krieger I, I told her I wouldn't mess with you two." Sanne doesn't like where the conversation is going and wants to get away.

"So you do like me as more, Sora wasn't lying." Krieger hugs Sanne. "I'm so sorry, I, I didn't think, um, you would change like that." Krieger started dating Sora for several reasons. She was a good looking, smart, fun person. She wasn't part of the gang so he could escape from Xana when he was with her. And the person he liked a lot kept telling him no. But as much as he tried to love Sora he couldn't because there was someone else. "Sanne I, you know how I feel about you and now I know how you feel about me. Maybe we could, um, do something later."

"No Krieger. I'm not letting you two break up because of me!"

"It won't be because of you it will be because of me! I've never told Sora I loved her because I couldn't. I, I never gave up on you I just decided to give you room. When Dante was able to come back I thought that was it but, Sora, she said you told her that you liked me as more then friends. She's mad at me because I can't say I love her and she told me to either break up with her or lie. I don't want to lie, I can't tell her I love her, but us breaking up won't be your fault."

"Krieger I, I, I can't do this right now." Sanne tries to push Krieger off of her but he won't let her go. "Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me how you feel about me. If you could tell Sora that you liked me, liked like me, then you can tell me that." Krieger wasn't sure what to do. What if Sanne had changed her mind since Dante came back? Or changed her mind because he didn't see it and was with Sora?

"It's not that easy!" Sanne breaks Krieger's hug. "I, I'm so confused. I do like you Krieger but I don't want to be responsible for you and Sora breaking up. She's a nice person, she could have attacked me, told me to never talk to you again but she didn't." Sora had attacked Sanne but both had been undone by returns to the past.

"And that's why I tried to like her as much as I like you but I just can't. She's not you, she is a great person and I hope she finds someone ten times better than me but she isn't the one I love." Krieger hugs Sanne again. "Please Sanne tell me how you feel."

"I, I like you Krieger, as more then friends, I think." Sanne's mind had been confused ever since Dante was freed from Xana. She had spent a lot of time with him and knew Dante had a crush on her but when she told him about her feelings for Krieger he said it himself, that he knew she liked Krieger as more then friends. But as she spent more time with Dante, she was just too confused. "I, um, I know I like you as more but I, I don't think I'm ready for the things you are. For the things you do with Sora." Sanne blushes.

"I wasn't ready for the things I did with her. I, it's embarrassing to say but she was the one in control of the relationship." Krieger squeezes Sanne in his arms. "Sanne we can go slow, really slow, but I at least want to do this." Krieger closes his eyes and leans down to kiss Sanne when he feels something cold and rough on his shoulder. He turns around and sees a stone monster! "Sanne get away!" Krieger pushes Sanne away as the monster attacks. "Aaaa!" The monster bites Krieger on the arm. When it does the monster seems to shed the rock from its body and become flesh while Krieger turns into stone.

"No, what are you, this has to be Xana!"

"_I am free, I am free!"_ The monster roars. "_I can go anywhere now that I am free!"_

"I'll kill you!" Sanne tries to attack the monster but it knocks her down.

"_Silly girl now that I have bitten one of your kind I am free. I am of no danger to you or your friends. My brethren however are still out there looking for certain humans to bite to gain freedom. Freedom, the freedom to fly wherever I want!"_ The monster busts a hole in the wall and sees the outside. "_This is incredible, I can finally fly!"_ The monster takes off in the air and uses its wings to fly away.

"No! Krieger!" Sanne kneels down next to Krieger who has been turned into a statue. "No, Krieger, no." Sanne starts to cry as she hugs the statue that was Krieger. "Xana did this. Damn it!" She had left her Jpocket in her room when Krieger grabbed her and pulled her out. "Krieger if we deactivate the Tower you'll be fixed ok? You'll be ok." Sanne runs to her room still crying and gets Dante.

"Sanne what's wrong?"

"Krieger, he was turned to stone. Xana's attacking." Sanne grabs her Jpocket from the nightstand it was on. "You couldn't hear it beep because of the game. Damn it if I hadn't turned the volume up you would have heard it and warned us!" Sanne grabs a speaker to her computer and beats it against her computer desk. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Sanne please calm down. Whatever Xana has done to Krieger we can fix it. You can call Skitz while I call Ark."

"Ok, ok, sorry." Sanne drops the broken speaker and gets her phone out of her pocket to call Skitz. Dante calls Ark who was with Mira and they head for the Factory. Krieger's body, statue, was left behind in the stairwell to be found by the next person going up them.

"I can't believe I did that!" Sora had gone for an angry walk around the campus and was going back to her room. "I might as well have pushed him into her arms! He actually sounded like he didn't know Sanne liked him as more then friends. Idiot! Saying that to him he'll probably break up just because I'm so stupid!" Sora runs up the stairs to go to her dorm room. Her eyes are filled with tears and she doesn't see something lying at the top of the stairs in front of the girls' dorm floor. "Aaaa!" She trips over something. "Ow, my shin, man that stings." Sora looks at what she tripped over. "What the heck is this?" She puts a hand on what appears to be a face. "Krieger?" She runs a hand over the face feeling how warm the stone was. "This is too creepy. It's like an exact copy of him, it even smells like him, and perfume? No, what is that other, Sanne!" Sora pounds a fist on the statue and hears a breaking noise. She had accidentally broken two fingers off. "Oh crap, this looks really expensive but, who, why is it here? Why would they make a statue of Krieger? Unless, maybe it has to do with that guy who nearly drowned me a couple days ago. Could it be part of that club he's in?" Sora never told Krieger about the weird man that nearly drowned her at the pool. She thought about it but Krieger would have just told her some excuse about his club and not being able to talk about it. "Wait, I have to call him." Sora gets her phone out and calls Krieger. She hears his ring tone. It is coming from the statue! "No freaking way. This, this has to be a joke. This can't really be Krieger. No, if it's Krieger then I, no, this can't be Krieger." Sora picks up the two broken fingers. "This can't be Krieger that's impossible." The fingers were still warm. She looks closely at one and sees a cut that was left yesterday by her when they were training. "It can't be Krieger, it can't be Krieger." She repeats this to herself trying to convince herself that this couldn't be real.

"Oh crap." Sanne and Dante had made it to the end of the sewer passage only to see two stone soldiers of Xana waiting for them. "They probably won't attack me."

"Maybe. Xana may have been after your body but my mother might not be due to her influence."

"I don't know, you would have influenced your father if a host could still influence him like before, right?" Sanne looks over at Dante and sees him blushing. "I'm not even going to ask." Xana wanted her body as a host but Dante had a crush on her, Sanne tries to keep it out of her head. She was confused by what happened with Krieger and her own feelings and Dante was just confusing things more for her. "We should wait though. They won't try to bite me so I can make a good distraction while the others get across the bridge." The two wait and soon Ark, Mira, and Skitz arrive.

"Where's Krieger?"

"He's down, for now." Sanne had told Dante what happened to Krieger but not the others. "We have two big problems." Sanne explains the stone monsters.

"Sound like gargoyles to me. There's an old church somewhere missing a couple of ugly statues." Ark laughs but stops when Sanne stares at him.

"If they bite you they will turn you into stone."

"Is that what happened Krieger?" Skitz was curious and this answered her questions. "Does that mean he's…" Sanne cuts Skitz off.

"No! We just have to deactivate the Tower and he'll be fine." Sanne looks up at the sewer cover. "Xana wants me on Lyoko so they won't go after me."

"Wait, what happened to the gargoyle that bit Krieger?" Ark was worried about his best friend and what was out there.

"He said he was free and flew off."

"So they won't stay? Why not let them bite us and then they'll fly away."

"Do you volunteer?" Sanne crosses her arms and stares at Ark.

"Well, I, you've gone with fewer, and actually you'll only be down one since we have twinkle fingers fighting with us now." Ark smiles at Dante.

"No we'll all go. Xana, Ms. Delmas, likes to act on Lyoko so we need as many as possible. She probably remembers how well our parents did against the monsters." Sanne climbs up the ladder and exits the sewer. "Come on guys hurry it up."

"We didn't want to climb behind you." Ark remembered what happened when Sanne was above him on a ladder and didn't want a repeat performance. They climb up and the two stone monsters see the Lyoko Warriors.

"_Freedom, there is our freedom!"_ The two stone soldiers charge the Lyoko Warriors. They are slow being made of stone allowing the Lyoko Warriors to dodge the attacks.

"Run for the elevator!" Sanne and the other run down the bridge for the Factory entrance.

"_No, our freedom!"_ The two stone warriors run after the Lyoko Warriors. The Lyoko Warriors jump and swing down to the Factory floor. Both stone monsters jump down after them and when they land craters are left in the Factory floor.

"Aaaa!" A chunk of Factory floor flies up and hits Ark in the leg. He falls and both stone monsters jump on him.

"No, Ark!" Skitz and Mira go to help Ark but are too late. Ark had been bitten and was turning into stone as one of the gargoyles became flesh.

"Get over here we have to deactivate the Tower!" Sanne and Dante had made it to the elevator but Mira and Skitz had stopped running.

"_I am free, free to go where I want!"_ The gargoyle that had bit Ark flies away leaving one stone warrior behind.

"Die!" Skitz jumps on the back of the stone monster and punches it but does nothing. The stone monster reaches up and grabs Skitz pulling her off of his back. "Aaaa!" The stone monster bites Skitz and soon the rock falls from its skin as Skitz turns into stone. The gargoyle flies away having been freed from his stone cage.

"Ark, Skitz, damn it." Mira checks on Ark then Skitz. "They're warm. Uh, Sanne, are you sure that deactivating the Tower will work?"

"Yes!" _It has to work._ "Now that we're down three warriors Xana will have an easier time of getting me." Sanne was getting scared. Three of her friends had been bitten and turned to stone. Dante thought Ms. Delmas would influence Xana but Sanne was still worried that Xana wanted her body as a host. The Lyoko Warriors take the elevator down to the Control Room. "Ok, Forest Sector, I'll send the vehicles then us."

"Just send the Overbike and Overboard. I'll take the Overboard and you two can ride the Overbike." Mira wanted to ride the Overboard since lately she hadn't been able to. "Unless you think one of you should be on the Overwing just incase."

"No, Overbike is the fastest we don't need the Overwing to slow us down." Sanne sends the vehicles then sets up the auto transfer program. "Come on guys we have to hurry." Sanne runs back over to the elevator and they take it down to the Scanner Room. After stepping into the Scanners the Scanner doors close and they soon land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector. "North, we have to go north. Dante hang on I'm using the flight controls on the Overbike." Sanne wanted to deactivate the Tower as soon as possible. "Hang on!" Sanne takes off for the activated Tower and Mira follows on the Overboard.

"Oh crap, company." Mira sees two Dragons flying at them. "Do we fight them or do we run for the Tower?"

"Fight. If we stop them here they can't attack us when we get to the Tower." Sanne closes her eyes and starts to build energy.

"Sanne watch out!" Dante grabs the controls of the Overbike and swerves the Overbike out of a crash course with a tree.

"Dante get your wand out and fire at them. I can't take the time to charge a Scattershot." Dante listens to Sanne and gets his wand out. Sanne dodges in between trees as the Dragons catch up to them.

"I'm no good at flying monsters!" Mira was trying to block lasers with her Kodachis and dodge between trees at the same time.

"Well we aren't running so fight them!" Sanne turns the Overbike around and fires a regular beam. Dante starts firing energy orbs from his wand. Mira swings around a tree and slams into a Dragon with the Overboard.

"Aaaa!" Mira flies off the Overboard as the Dragon she hit falls into the Digital Sea. Mira uses her Koachis to cling to a tree. "Help!" Mira hangs on to her swords for dear life.

"Dante aim above it, when it flies down I'll fire at it." Dante fires energy orbs out of his wand above the Dragon and like Sanne planned it flies down. Sanne fires at it and destroys it.

"A little help here people!" Mira yells at the other two. "My swords are slipping!" Mira can feel them slowly moving out of the tree they were in. Sanne and Dante fly up to her.

"Uh, we don't have much room left. I can move forward a little so Dante can to but we're going to be a tight fit." Sanne moves forward on the Overbike as does Dante. Mira jumps on then pulls her swords out of the tree.

"Maybe we should go down to the paths instead of flying over the Digital Sea." Sanne flies down to the paths and deactivates the flying controls. "We're almost there right Dante?"

"Not to far now we should be able to see it if it weren't for the trees." Dante closes his eyes. "Xana's done something. There are more trees then before. He's trying to make it harder for us to see monsters. They will probably be hiding waiting for us." Dante looks around.

"He better send them soon since I see the Tower." Sanne revs the engine of the Overbike and charges forward for the Tower.

"Wait for it, wait for it, now!" Xana sends a bolt of energy and destroys the Overbike. "My son did you like being between two women?" Ms. Delmas flies down laughing. "Only three of you made it. Those stone soldiers did the job." The Schipizoa appears. "I want out of this body! It is disgusting, old, and useless!" Ms. Delmas sends the Schipizoa at Sanne.

"Scattershot!" Sanne fires and eight beams come out. Four hit the Schipizoa but Ms. Delmas keeps the Schipizoa from running away.

"I need more power." Dante fires energy orbs out of the wand. "Uh, Abra Cadabra?" Nothing. "Alakazam!" A beam of energy comes out and hits Ms. Delmas.

"That almost hurt! I'll punish you for that son!"

"I'm not your son. Xana used you as an incubator and nothing more." Dante fires another beam of energy at Ms. Delmas who deflects it with an energy shield.

"Get out of here Sanne!" Mira was fighting with the Schipizoa using her Kodachis to cut the tentacles. "Get to the Tower!"

"Right." Sanne runs for the Tower.

"Not so fast!" Ms. Delmas points her hand at Sanne.

"Bubble!" Sanne's bubble comes up and the energy bolt Ms. Delmas sent at her is blocked. The Bubble is destroyed so Sanne brings it up again to block the next energy bolt.

"Stop it Xana!" Dante charges energy into his wand then fires it at Ms. Delmas.

"Ouch! That did hurt!" Ms. Delmas attacks Dante and destroys him. Dante is sent back to Earth but his distraction worked. Sanne runs into the activated Tower and deactivates it.

"If deactivating the Tower is enough to heal them we don't need a return. I better go back and call them." Sanne sends herself and Mira back to Earth.

In the stairway of the dorm building at Kadic Academy Sora is amazed by what she sees. The statue changes into Krieger. "Krieger? I, what, how?"

"Sora?" Krieger is amazed to see Sora. Why would she sit next to him all this time? Krieger wasn't sure what happened and thought he just passed out.

"How Krieger? Was it part of your club? Is this what it is? You, you, how?"

"What happened?" Krieger sits up and looks around. "What the heck?" He sees two of his fingers are missing but it doesn't hurt or bleed. "That's not good."

"I'm so sorry Krieger. I, I accidentally broke them off when you were a statue." Sora opens her right hand and shows the two fingers. "I, I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry I, how?" Sora was still confused about what had happened to Krieger.

"It was Xana." Krieger can't believe that even after the fight he had with Sora she still cared about him. "I didn't, I can't, tell you because you will be in trouble." Krieger's phone rings and he sees it is Sanne. "Um, I'm kind of hurt and Sora saw me."

"Oh, crap. I was hoping not to do a return."

"So was I. Um, I, we don't have too if we let…" The white bubble cuts Krieger off in mid sentence.

"Whoa, oh crap." Krieger was back in the gym waiting for Sora to come out of the girls' locker room. Sora comes out of the girls' locker room and Krieger runs over to her. "Sora I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry? Don't touch me until you have an answer! Either you love me or you're breaking up with me!"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you I love you." Krieger looks away from Sora. "You're a great person and you deserve someone a lot better then me. You deserve someone who can love you and treat you better. I'm sorry."

"Bastard." Sora knees Krieger but misses her target and hits him in the thigh. "Go to Sanne, I know you want to. She'll take you, hmpf, maybe I should tell her about all the things we did together. See if she'll try to keep up." Sora storms out of the gym.

"Please don't." Krieger rubs his thigh glad Sora's anger made her aim bad. "I better go see Sanne." Krieger runs out of the gym and goes to the dorm building.

"There you are." Sanne was waiting for Krieger in the stairwell. "I, I just saw Sora." Sanne backed away wondering if Sora would attack her but Sora ignored her. "I, I guess you two still broke up."

"Yes." Krieger goes over to Sanne. "I, um, it's not your fault it's mine. I knew this would happen sooner or later but I didn't want to hurt Sora when we broke up. She's mad at me though and I deserve it. I, I went out with her because she was there"

"You only went out with her because she was there?"

"I, well, she is a nice person and um, I, I wanted to respect your decision that we'd be just friends. But then she said you did like me as more and I couldn't keep going out with her."

"I understand Krieger. I, I don't know what it is. No, I do know, now I know. When you were there I said no but when you weren't there I realized that I, I liked you, a lot. I always did but I was concerned about Xana and Dante and everything else. But then you were gone, I, you weren't there."

"What's different now?" Krieger puts his hands on Sanne's arms.

"I, well, Dante's free from Lyoko. And, I, Xana could be there for a long time and I don't want to lose you to someone else. You're my best friend, even better then Skitz and I, we could try to be more. I'm so sorry for how I treated you before."

"Like when you stopped talking to me because I tried to kiss you?"

"I, I, well, I'm sorry. I treated you like trash because I didn't want to admit…" Sanne is cut off when Krieger kisses her. "Wow." Krieger pulls back and smiles.

"Better then Xana?" Sanne laughs.

"Much better. I don't have to brush my teeth or use a gallon of mouthwash."

"Good." Krieger kisses Sanne again. "I, I um, love you, Sanne." Krieger blushes. He hadn't told another girl he loved them before.

"I, uh, love you to Krieger but maybe we should get out of the stairwell before someone sees us. Well, I need to get Dante since he's playing video games in my room. He should probably go back to Lyoko."

"Let him play, we, I, want to go on a date?"

"It's a Thursday though, we aren't allowed off campus."

"We aren't allowed off according to the rules. We can leave though, to do something like see a movie and stuff." Krieger is nervous. He was asking Sanne out on a date, a real date.

"I guess, sure, what do you want to see?" Krieger shrugs his shoulders getting Sanne to laugh. "Let's get something to eat first. I could use a real meal not that school crap."

"Ok but I want a shower first I just came from the gym."

"Ok, um, I'll go and tell Dante to stay in my room and stuff." The two teens go in different directions doing what they had to do before the first date.


	49. Chapter 49

**Code Xana Episode 48: VooDoo**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-47**

News had spread fast that Sora and Krieger broke up over Sanne. Some of the older students picked on Sanne but Sora made them stop. Sora knew Sanne had tried to stay out of things and that it was Krieger she was mad at. But for Krieger things were great. He was finally dating Sanne, the girl of his dreams. They had gone on several dates and while they didn't do anything like he did with Sora he was happy. But someone else wasn't happy with this relationship. "I've been trying to make them fall apart but this makes them stronger. Maybe I need to stir some things up in the group. Where are Mira and Skitz…" A black mist travels through the dorm building until both are found. "Hmmm, yes, perfect."

"Ouch!" Mira grabs the back of her neck. "Ark did you just pull my hair?"

"What? No, why would I do that?"

"I don't know but it felt like someone pulled my hair out."

"Ouch." Skitz grabs the back of her head. "Uh, what time is it?" Skitz had been doing homework and lost track of time. "Nearly seven, where's Ark? We had band practice at six! He's probably busy with Mira. Well, we'll see how busy he is when I'm through with them." Skitz leaves her room for Mira's room.

"Whoa, what the, my head." Mira becomes light headed. "Ark, what time is it?"

"Your eyes broken or something?" Mira doesn't answer him so he looks at her clock. "Oh crap I had band practice with Skitz at six! I got too caught up with our homework. She's going to be…" Mira's door slams open. "Mad at me."

"You!" Skitz assumed Ark would be in Mira's room doing who knows what but on the way there she got light headed and seemed to lose control. She put it off to anger but now she wasn't so sure. "I knew it!" Skitz lunges at Mira and knocks her out of the chair she was sitting in.

"Shut up!" Mira fights back.

"You two, what the hell is wrong with you Skitz!?" His sister had attacked Mira. He couldn't, well, he could believe it but not because he missed band practice.

"Skank!" Skitz grabs Mira by the hair and pulls on it.

"Aaaa! Let go of me!"

"Dujac!" Skitz rips some hair out of Mira's hair.

"Skitz stop it!" Ark tries to pull his sister off of Mira but is scratched in the face. "Skitz, you stupid, ow." Ark knows he is lucky. His sister barely missed an eye and is bleeding. "Xana, it has to be Xana." Ark tries to get his sister off of Mira but Mira won't let go now. Mira is fighting back and rolls over pinning Skitz to the floor before beating on her. Ark gets his phone out and calls Sanne but gets no answer.

"Krieger, stop that." Sanne and Krieger were at a movie. Krieger started to kiss her but she wanted to watch the movie. "I told you I, you know, but not right now."

"Ok Sanne." Krieger stops kissing Sanne's neck. Since they were at the movies they had turned their Jcell's off and Sanne turned her Jpocket off.

"Skitz, Mira, stop it!" Ark was trying to get the two girls off of each other before they hurt each other even more.

"You, it's your fault!" The two girls attack Ark.

"Stop it!" They scratch him and pull his hair and tear his clothes. "Aaaa!"

"You hurt him!"

"No you hurt him!" The two girls attack each other again.

"If this isn't Xana then, ouch." Ark was bleeding from the attack. "Stop it!" The girls ignore him and continue fighting with each other.

"Hmmm, this is enough." Xana using Voodoo dolls is playing with the Lyoko Warriors. "How to end part one of this play?"

"Ha! Stupid dujac!" Skitz spits on an unconscious Mira. "Ark we have band practice!" Skitz stares at Ark.

"No, Skitz, it's not Xana." Ark doesn't see the symbols in her eyes so it can't be a Xana attack. "What is wrong with you?"

"I am sick and tired of you and her! If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be scared to death that you'll be sent home! She shouldn't even be in the group but you snuck her in! You idiot!" Skitz storms out of the room covered in blood. Both her own and Mira's.

"Mira, Mira are you ok?" Ark sees the hair ripped out of her head and the scratches on her face and body. "Nurse Suzanne needs to see you, see these. But I don't want to get my sister in trouble." Ark picks Mira up and puts her in her bed. "You need bandages and stuff. I'll be right back Mira." Mira doesn't respond as Ark leaves her room.

"Oh this should be fun, yes, she doesn't want to do that but what will happen when…" Xana starts act two of his attack.

"Ouch." Krieger feels something pull on the back of his head. He turns around but doesn't see anyone. Suddenly he starts to feel light headed. "Uh, Sanne I think, I'll be right back." Krieger leaves his seat and goes to the bathroom. "Man what was that?" He looks at himself in the mirror. Krieger then shakes his head as he gets lightheaded again. "Whoa, Sanne, yes, kiss Sanne." Krieger leaves the bathroom and goes back to his seat in the movie theater next to Sanne.

"Krieger stop it." Sanne smacks his hand but he ignores her. "Krieger stop!" She pushes him away. "What's your problem?" Sanne gets out of her seat and starts to walk away but Krieger follows her.

"Sanne I, I don't know what that was." Krieger grabs Sanne by the wrist and stops her. "I felt light headed then I felt like I had to kiss you, like I was possessed." Sanne's eyes get wide and she gets her Jpocket out.

"I seem to have been caught, maybe, no, a new attack." Xana wanted to destroy the group from the inside and wasn't about to give up yet. Xana destroys the voodoo doll of Krieger.

"Whoa, Sanne, I just started to feel really hot." Krieger can feel the sweat come out of his body. "I, I need to get to the bathroom." Krieger stumbles as he tries to get to the bathroom.

"Krieger, it is Xana. He's doing something to you."

"Yes I am!" The lights in the lobby spark then go out. "I tried to posses him but he was to strong. So I messed with his insides. I'd say he had about ten minutes to live. Of course, if you get him to the Scanners he will be healed."

"Come on Krieger we'll get a cab."

"Oh smart, yes, smart. But I'm surprised by something." Xana smiles evilly. "You'll have to figure it out yourself." Xana turns into a black mist and leaves the movie theater.

"I'll call the others. Come on Krieger, we have to get outside so I can call for a cab." Sanne helps Krieger who feels like fire when she touches him.

"I don't know what happened to her." Ark had gotten the nurse after thinking of a story. "I, when I got here she was fighting with someone. I tried to pull them off of her but they scratched me then attacked me. I fought them off and they ran out of her room."

"Did you see who it was?"

"No, the lights were off and all I saw was some psycho attacking Mira." The nurse brought some bandages and other medical supplies not sure what she was going to find. She had patched Ark's face and couldn't believe how deep the scratches were. She was afraid she would have to sew Mira's wounds if her wounds were as bad as Ark's.

"Ok, let's see what we have here." The nurse works on Mira's wounds. Ark watches when his phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Ark, Xana tried to posses Krieger but couldn't. He, he did something to Krieger after that and we need to get to the Factory." Sanne and Krieger had stepped out of the cab and were stuck. She didn't know how to get Krieger down to the elevator. Krieger had become too weak to let himself down.

"Is that all he did?" Ark looks over at Mira.

"Xana said that's what he did. I think Xana was, no, it doesn't matter what he was trying to make Krieger do. Are you with Mira or Skitz?"

"I'm with Mira but she's hurt, I, I'll tell you later." Ark hangs up on Sanne. "Nurse Suzanne I, I have to go. I, will she be ok?"

"Most of these scratches aren't as deep as yours but her hair, ouch." Mira had hair ripped out at the root. It would grow back but it looked painful. "And these bruises, Ark you can go I'll make sure she knows who found her." Ark runs out of the room as the nurse continues working on Mira wondering who could have done such a thing.

"I don't care!" Sanne had called Skitz and were arguing. "I'll do to you what I did to Mira! Leave me alone!"

"Skitz you have to come to the Factory! Xana's attacking and I need help!" Sanne had found a way to get Krieger down but was worried she wasn't strong enough. She had pulled a rope up and tied it around Krieger's waist but was scared to let him down.

"Fine! But if Ark says anything I'll kick his ass some more!" Skitz hangs up on Sanne.

"What is wrong with her?" Sanne wonders if Xana was doing something else.

"Sanne, you can do it." Krieger can barely see as the sweat gets in his eyes. His body felt like it was on fire and his muscles refused to listen to him. "I trust you."

"Ok Krieger, I, I'll try." Sanne hangs on to the rope and slowly lowers Krieger down to the Factory floor. When there is about two meters left Sanne loses her grip and drops Krieger. "Krieger! I, I'm so sorry!" He doesn't respond. Sanne jumps and swings down landing next to Krieger. "Krieger, Krieger!" She shakes him.

"I'm ok Sanne, so hot, still hot." Krieger could hear his blood rushing through his body. "I can't walk. My legs won't listen to me." His legs were cramping up then relaxing at random.

"I'll carry you, no drag you." Sanne unties Krieger from the rope then drags him over to the elevator. "You're going to be ok. We're almost there Krieger. Once I put you in the Scanners you'll be ok." Sanne gets Krieger onto the elevator then takes it down to the Scanner Room. She drags him over to the middle Scanner and puts him in it. "I'll send you right now Krieger just hang on a couple more minutes." Sanne runs back to the elevator and takes it up to the Control Room. She runs off and gets in the computer chair. "Come on, Transfer, Scanner, virtualization." Sanne sends Krieger to Lyoko. "Krieger are you ok?"

"I think so. That was scary." Krieger was sure his blood was boiling from the inside. "Are you coming or are you waiting for the others?"

"I'll wait for the others. They can send themselves but I can do it faster." Sanne leans back in the computer chair when a screen comes up. "Oh, hi Dante, Xana's attacking."

"I know, Desert Sector. I already took the Way Tower to the Desert Sector but don't know where Krieger is."

"He's uh, north, a little east, of you. I have to wait for the others so go find him."

"Ok." The screen closes as Dante leaves the Way Tower and looks for Krieger.

"Skitz!" Ark gets to the end of the sewer passage when he sees his sister. "Are you ok? Was it Xana?"

"Shut up Ark!" Skitz climbs out of the sewer. Ark follows after her and tries to stop her but she runs away from him. She jumps and swings down to the Factory floor. Ark runs, jumps, and swings down after her.

"Skitz stop! If it was Xana possessing you it wasn't your fault!" Ark tackles his sister trying to get answers from her but how does this look on the security cameras?

"Crap, Krieger, Xana must have been able to posses Ark. He's attacking his sister. I'll be right back I have to help her!" Sanne takes the headset off and runs over to the elevator. She takes it up to the Factory floor.

"Skitz why did you attack Mira!?" Ark has his sister pinned to the floor. "Why!?"

"Shut up! You missed band practice again because of her!" Skitz wasn't sure why she was acting like this. If it was Xana possessing her she wouldn't remember what was going on. "Let me go!" Skitz starts to feel light headed again. "Help! Sanne, help me Ark's attacking me!"

"Get off of her Xana!" Sanne does a flying kick and knocks Ark off of Skitz. "Whoa, that was cool, to bad Krieger wasn't here to see it."

"Sanne, I'm not possessed. Skitz attacked Mira!" Ark holds his ribs where he had been kicked. "If I was possessed by Xana wouldn't I be a lot stronger?"

"Then, maybe he's having problems with possessing you. He couldn't posses Krieger very well." Sanne helps Skitz up. "Skitz are you ok?"

"I think so." Skitz stopped feeling light headed. "We have to get to Lyoko."

"Don't let her go Sanne. Skitz attacked Mira for no reason, she has to be possessed by Xana."

"I attacked her because she is messing with what we have! We won't be fighting Xana forever, sooner or later we will beat him and we will have to be ready for that! Unless our band is just something you do for fun!" Skitz shakes her head wondering why she started to feel really hot. "Let's go to Lyoko."

"Don't do it Sanne." Ark grabs Sanne by the wrist. "I know my sister and Mira have problems with each other but my sister wouldn't act like that."

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" Skitz pushes her brother. "I can send myself!" Skitz goes to the elevator and gets on. Sanne and Ark get on after her.

"Skitz if you go to Lyoko and Xana has possessed you or trying to posses you then he can turn you on us and get Sanne!"

"Shut up! Sanne send us!" Sanne flinches when Skitz yells at her.

"I will." When the elevator doors open Sanne runs over to the control panel and sends the vehicles then sets up the auto transfer program. She runs back onto the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room. "I'm in the middle, Ark on the right, Skitz on the left." They get in the Scanners and soon the doors close, except for the Scanner Skitz was in!

"No! She didn't trust me, how could she not trust me!" Skitz takes the elevator back up to the Control Room. "I can send myself. I know how to do this, let's see, just set this up and, there!" Skitz sets up the auto transfer and takes the elevator down to the Scanner Room. She gets in the left Scanner and soon the doors close.

"Skitz!" Sanne wasn't expecting Skitz to be on Lyoko. She didn't send Skitz just incase Skitz was possessed. "I, uh, what took you so long?"

"You didn't send me!" Skitz was mad that Sanne didn't trust her, Xana's plan was working. "I don't even know why I sent myself! You obviously don't want me here or in this group! Ark's against me, Mira's against me, I never thought you'd turn on me!"

"Skitz I didn't turn on you but if Xana is trying to posses you we can't risk it!" Sanne backs away from Skitz who gets her clubs out.

"Skitz stop it." Krieger gets his shield and sword out. "We have a Tower to deactivate."

"Well you can do it without me! If you want me out of the group so badly then fine, I quit!" Skitz hits herself with her clubs until she is sent back to Earth.

"Crap, this isn't good." Ark wanted to go back and talk to his sister but he was needed on Lyoko. "I, we have to deactivate the Tower."

"Come on, um, Dante on the Overwing, I'll take the Overboard." Sanne gives out commands. She wanted to deactivate the Tower as soon as possible so she could talk to Skitz. Skitz was her best friend and had helped her when she was being hurt by her dreams Sanne had to do something to help Skitz. They take off for the Tower as Mira wakes up in the Infirmary.

"Uh, what happened?" Mira remembered Skitz attacking her then felt something hit her head hard then nothing. "Oh, um, hi Jim."

"Hello Mira." The nurse had called Jim to carry Mira to the Infirmary. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Not really." Mira's head hurt and she felt like she had a fever. "What happened to Skitz?"

"I don't know, what happened to Skitz?"

"She attacked me. Skitz was mad that Ark was working on homework with me and missed the band practice. I never saw it coming."

"Skitz attacked you? That doesn't sound like the Skitz I know."

"I, she was mad. Where's Ark?" Mira looks around and doesn't see him.

"He said he had to go somewhere." Jim takes Mira's hand in his. "Are you sure it was Skitz that did this?"

"Yes! She attacked me because she's jealous of me and Ark. Ark keeps trying to tell me that Skitz isn't use to sharing him with anyone like it's some kind of excuse for her psycho behavior." Mira stops. "I'm sorry I, I know you know Skitz and her parents and all that."

"It doesn't mean I'll cover for her when she attacks another student. It means that I expect more from her and will make sure she gets the punishment she deserves." Jim is having a hard time believing Mira. Not just because he knew Skitz but because the nurse told him Ark didn't recognize the person who attacked Mira. Ark would have definitely recognized Skitz. Unless Ark was covering for Skitz. "I'll be right back." Jim leaves the Infirmary and calls Ark, no answer. Next he calls Skitz. "Hello Skitz, I'm in the Infirmary and I was wondering…" Skitz cuts Jim off.

"Shut up! It's all her fault!" Skitz hangs up on Jim.

"Whoa." Jim looks down at the phone. "Skitz, what were you doing? Is she on something? Odd and Sandra aren't going to like this." Jim sighs. "I have to find Skitz and get her side of the story." Jim walks down the hall wondering where she would be.

"There's the Tower!" Sanne on the Overboard sees the activated Tower.

"And here comes the welcoming committee." Two Mega Tanks roll up in front of the Tower. "We can handle this." Ark creates his spear from his wrist.

"Sanne you can fire energy beams I'll stay back." Dante wasn't use to fighting yet and figures he would be better if he stayed back.

"Ok Dante, be careful." Sanne flies on the Overboard. "Krieger, Ark, go after the one on the right, I'll take the one on the left with backup from Dante."

"Are you sure Sanne?" Krieger wanted to protect Sanne even more now that they were dating.

"I'm positive."

"But only fools are positive." Ark flies on his disc ready to attack.

"Are you sure?" Sanne starts to charge energy in her mouth.

"Positive." Ark sees the Mega Tank open. "Krieger destroy it when it opens!" Ark dives on his disc and gets in front of the Mega Tank. It opens up and fires. Ark puts his spear in front of him and blocks the blast. Krieger drives by on the Overbike with his sword out.

"Got it!" Krieger shoves his sword into the Eye of the Mega Tank destroying it.

"Scattershot!" Sanne fires a massive beam that breaks off into a dozen beams. The Mega Tank opens and fires at Sanne. Sanne uses the Overboard to block the beam and destroys the Mega Tank as the Overboard is destroyed. "Aaaa!" She falls to the Sector below. "Ouch, I should have thought that one through more." Sanne laughs a little as Dante gets to the Tower.

Back at Kadic Academy Skitz is on the phone calling her mother. "Mom, I, I want to go home."

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I hate it here! Ark is an idiot his stupid girlfriend ruined everything! I want to go home!"

"Honey its ok if you're home sick…"

"I'm not homesick! I want to get away from all of these idiots!" Skitz yells into her phone.

"Skitz honey you don't need to yell. I'll give you some time to think about it ok? Whatever is wrong I'm sure it's not so bad that you really want to come home."

"I do to! I hate it here!" Skitz hangs up on her mother. "I'm leaving! I don't care if I have to use my own money to buy a ticket and get out of here!" Skitz has two bags out and is packing them when Jim opens the door. "What are you doing here!?"

"Skitz calm down."

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Sanne. "Ok, have to get back and find Skitz." Sanne sends the others back to Earth then herself.

"Skitz, what's wrong?" Skitz started crying uncontrollably and Jim went over to her to hug her. "Skitz are you on drugs?" She doesn't respond.

"Mira?" Ark called Mira after calling his sister and getting no response. "Are you ok?"

"Where are you?"

"Leaving the Factory."

"Oh, so, so it was, um, you know who?" Mira doesn't know if Jim is outside the door or not.

"I don't know." Ark hoped it was but apparently Xana was trying to posses then kill Krieger not posses Skitz. "She won't answer her phone do you know where she is?"

"No. Jim went looking for her though."

"Ok. Um, do you need me?"

"Find your sister." Mira hangs up on Ark. She knew he was worried about his sister and what was wrong with her. But it did hurt her that he wouldn't just come to her and would ask about his sister.

Sanne goes to her room and hears crying. She opens her door and sees Jim hugging Skitz. "Um, is she ok?"

"I don't know. Um, Sanne, has Skitz or any of you been doing drugs?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Tell the truth Sanne. If Skitz has been doing drugs we need to get her help."

"I, as far as I know she hasn't been doing drugs. I haven't but I'm not around Skitz all the time." Sanne is now debating what to do. Should she do a return or not. "Um, I'll answer it." Sanne picks Skitz's phone up. "Hello?"

"Oh, um, is Skitz there?" Odd had called his daughter to find out what was wrong.

"She can't talk right now Mr. Della Robbia." Sanne shakes her head. She normally didn't call him that. Odd said it made him feel old. "I mean, Odd, she's um, busy."

"Well she called Sandra saying something about coming home. Do you know what happened?"

"I don't know Odd, um, can I let you go? Skitz needs me."

"Ok, tell her I love her, so does her mother."

"Ok Odd." Sanne and Odd hang up. "Jim I'll be right back." Sanne leaves her dorm room and goes down the hall then gets her phone out. "Dante, do a return. About two hours ago."

"Ok Sanne will do." Dante had been sitting at the control panel waiting for Sanne's call. Dante launches a return.

"Skitz, are you ok?" Sanne and Skitz were in their room doing homework.

"Shut up! You guys don't even want me in the group!" Skitz throws a school book at Sanne and goes to leave the room when Sanne tackles her.

"We do to want you in our group! Skitz stop it! You've been acting crazy lately what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? No one wants me here! Ark ignores me, Mira hates me, and you don't even trust me! None of you want me in the group or here I might as well go home!"

"Shut up Skitz! We do want you in the group! Ark isn't ignoring you he was doing homework! Mira doesn't hate you she just doesn't like how you treat her! You attacked her because Ark forgot band practice! You need to calm down and stop acting like this!"

"She deserved it! If it wasn't for her I'd, we'd, get off of me Sanne!" Skitz struggles with Sanne and they wrestle but Sanne wins and pins Skitz again.

"Skitz, calm down. I know you're worried about Ark's grades dropping and him being sent home but he was doing homework. His grades haven't dropped below a B average and they won't. He likes it here and knows that we need him to fight Xana." Sanne and Skitz are breathing hard after wrestling and both need to take deep breaths.

"Why didn't you send me?"

"Because I thought you might have been possessed by Xana. He went after Krieger and failed and might have gone after you next. If he did posses you then it would be bad for us on Lyoko."

"You didn't trust me."

"I trust you but I don't trust Xana." Sanne was going to say more but the door slams open as Mira comes into the room looking for Skitz.

"You crazy Yankee! You were trying to kill me!"

"Mira calm down." Ark was behind Mira trying to stop her.

"What did you do attack Sanne?! Ark your sister attacked Sanne! Look at the mess they left!" Mira tries to pull Sanne off of Skitz so she could attack her but Ark pulls her back.

"This is entirely your fault! You messed everything up!" Skitz struggles with Sanne but Sanne keeps her pinned. Working out and training with Krieger really paid off.

"Mira, Sanne, please let me talk to my sister." Ark struggles with Mira.

"Fine!" Ark lets Mira go who storms back to her room.

"Ok, Skitz, listen to him." Sanne gets up and leaves the dorm room so Ark and Skitz could talk.

**A/N Ok, Xana used Voodoo to control Krieger, Mira, and Skitz. Skitz attacked Mira because she was being controlled. She didn't know it though and this was all part of Xana's plan. He wants the inner fighting to break the group apart and is trying his best to help it along.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Code Xana Episode 49: Robot Chicken**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-48**

A man is checking on a new chicken. In the future they used cybernetic chickens that lived longer and laid more eggs. "Why is this one malfunctioning?" He unscrews a panel and looks at the circuits. "Hmmm, no cross wiring. Must be the programming." The man was right. The programming of the robot chicken had changed along with the other five thousand robot chickens.

At Kadic Academy Sanne was working on an essay for history. "I don't care about the complete and total failure of the second Gulf War. Why do we even have to know about this? It didn't even involve France!" Sanne was getting frustrated so turns music on her computer. "Jet Boy Blue take me away." She puts headphones on and drowns out all other sounds. Unfortunately a few minutes after she does this her Jpocket starts to beep when the Super Scan finds an activated Tower.

Back at the farm the robot chickens start to act strangely. They were programmed to sit on a pre-made nest and lay eggs. But suddenly they all stand up, jump down from the nests, and start to move north. "Hey, stop! Where's the emergency shut off button?" The man who had been working on the malfunctioning chickens runs over, lifts a panel, and hits the emergency shut off button. "No, this can't be happening! We just had a huge order come in for some private school. Going to give the kids a treat of real eggs at some Kadic place." The man panics and calls his supervisor explaining what was going on.

"Sanne?" Krieger knocks on her door. "Sanne are you in there?" Krieger had called her but she didn't answer. "Sanne I'm opening the door." Krieger opens it and sees Sanne bobbing her head to the music she's listening to through her headphones. He laughs a little when he notices she is typing to the beat. "Sanne, working hard or hardly…" Krieger doesn't finish his joke when he hears another noise. The beeping of the Super Scan from her Jpocket. He goes over and takes her headphones off. "Sanne, Xana is attacking."

"What?" Sanne was startled by the taking of the headphones. "Wait, Super Scan!" With the headphones off she hears the Super Scan beeping. "Oh crap what's the attack?" Sanne thinks Krieger came to get her because he saw the attack.

"I don't know I was coming to see what you were up to but this is more important." Krieger had finished his essay not feeling like Sanne did about the history essay. "I'll call Ark, you call Skitz." Krieger and Sanne get their phones out. "Ark Xana's attacking. We don't know what the attack is yet so be careful. Is Mira there with you?" Krieger didn't want to assume Ark was with Mira.

"Yes she's right here."

"Hurry but be careful."

"Ok, we're on our way." Ark and Krieger hang up. "Sorry Mira but Xana's attacking." Ark and Mira had taken a walk in the woods.

"It's ok but it would be nice if we were finally able to beat Xana so this wouldn't happen." Mira kisses Ark.

"It would be nice but first we need to separate him from Ms. Delmas." Ark sighs. "Then get lucky and trap Xana in a Tower." Ark and Mira take off for the sewer entrance in the woods.

"Ok, I'll be there just give me an extra minute or two." Skitz and Sanne hang up. "I'm sorry Barack but I have to go." Skitz knew what would be next.

"Why?"

"I, well, Sanne called and I have to go."

"Why don't you tell me? What is it Skitz that you feel you can't tell me?" Barack didn't like how Skitz was keeping something from him. "Do you think you can't trust me?"

"It's not you Barack it's the others I swear. They have to vote you into the group and they won't." Skitz hadn't even brought it up. She liked having someone who wasn't connected to Xana. Someone she could be with that wouldn't talk about Xana or remind her of Xana. "I'm sorry." Skitz leaves Barack and heads for the sewer entrance in the woods.

"I'm sorry to." Barack sighs. "She'll tell me when she can. She better tell me when she can. I hate this."

Ark and Mira get to the sewer entrance in the woods and see something strange. "What are those, turkeys?" Mira had never seen a chicken in real life so wasn't sure what the animals were.

"I think those are chickens. They look modified though." One chicken looks over at Ark and he sees the metal plate covering the circuits. "Robot chickens? I didn't know there was a farm near here."

"Ark there isn't." Mira starts to back away. "Ark they're being controlled by Xana." Mira was sure of it. The chickens hadn't done anything yet but how else, why else would they be there?

"Oh crap." Ark starts to back away when more robot chickens appear. "Run!" Ark and Mira turn to run when more robot chickens appear. "Ok, um, I don't think chickens can fly so climb!" Ark jumps and grabs a branch and climbs into a tree followed by Mira.

"Call your sister I'll call Sanne." Mira and Ark had to warn the others of the attack. The robot chickens surround the tree. They jump and flap their wings but can't reach the two teens in the tree.

"What?" Sanne answered her phone when she saw it was Mira but can't believe what Mira said the attack was. "Xana is using an army of chickens? Are you sure he isn't using drugs again to mess with your mind?"

"No Xana is using an army of robot chickens." Mira and Ark had climbed higher into the tree when the robot chickens started to pile on top of each other. "They're getting closer help!"

"I don't know what we can do but we'll try." Sanne and Mira hang up. "Krieger, Ark and Mira are at the sewer entrance and it turns out Xana's attack is there. He has an army of robot chickens according to Mira."

"Are you sure Xana isn't using drugs again?" Sanne nods. "Wow I've never seen a chicken in real life before." Krieger and Sanne continue running for the sewer entrance in the park to help Ark and Mira. When they get to the sewer entrance Krieger is disappointed. "That's a chicken? I thought they would be bigger." Krieger was thinking of Ostriches since he didn't know what a chicken looked like. Several of the robot chickens look over at Krieger and Sanne. "This should be easy." Krieger moves towards a robot chicken when three more show up.

"Krieger be careful!" Ark sees Krieger. "They're everywhere!" Ark and Mira had kicked at some that had gotten high enough to reach them in the trees. "Thousands of them!"

"Crap." Krieger kicks a robot chicken but more start coming out of the woods. "Sanne I think you should run." Krieger kicks another robot chicken. "I know you should run Sanne." Krieger kicks another one but more keep coming. "Sanne I said run! There's too many of them!"

"I have an idea." Sanne runs for the sewer entrance. She is hoping Xana would want her on Lyoko and not hurt for protection. She lifts the lid when she hears a scream. Skitz had made it to the sewer entrance and was attacked by the robot chickens. Sanne runs for Skitz hoping her protection would protect Skitz. The chickens back away from Skitz as Sanne gets to her. There is a new problem as the robot chickens attack Krieger. He screams in pain but Sanne can't get to him. The robot chickens have formed a wall around him.

"Aaaa!" Ark falls out of the tree as the robot chickens get to him. They attack Mira but she keeps her place in the tree. "Help!" Ark screams in pain as the robot chickens tear into him.

"No, stop it!" Sanne is knocked down by a couple of robot chickens who then attack Skitz. "Stop it Xana!" Sanne can hear the screams of her friends as the possessed robot chickens tear her friends apart. "Stop it Xana please!" Sanne can't stand the screams and breaks. "I'll join you but you have to stop!" The robot chickens stop the attack. "No I, I didn't mean it. I can't join Xana." The robot chickens attack her friends again. "No! Stop it!" Sanne starts to cry. "I'm sorry I'll join you. Just don't kill my friends!" Ms. Delmas appears.

"_Really Sanne? You surrender?" _Sanne nods. "_Your connection to your friends has caused you to lose. Weak human feelings."_ Ms. Delmas chuckles. "_Go to the Factory and send yourself to Lyoko or your friends die." _Ms. Delmas breaks apart into a black mist and leaves Sanne.

"I'm so sorry." Sanne looks around and sees the robot chickens standing next to her friends. All of them are bleeding from open wounds. "What the?" As Sanne was walking to the sewer entrance she felt something drop on her cheek. She looks up and sees Mira. Her blood was dripping onto Sanne. "I'm so sorry." Sanne walks to the sewer entrance and takes it to the Factory.

At the Factory Sanne takes the elevator down to the Control Room. "There has to be something I can do. I can't let Xana take me. But I can't let my friends die. I, I should just call our parents. Jim and Samantha could help." Sanne shakes her head. "I can do this I have to find a way to beat Xana by myself." Sanne steps off the elevator and goes over to the control panel. She sits down in the computer chair and checks the Super Scan. "Ok, no barrier, he must have put it down when I surrendered." Sanne sets her arrival onto Lyoko at right outside the Tower. A screen opens and Dante appears. He looks out and notices Sanne is alone.

"Sanne I'm near the Tower. Where are the others?"

"Dante I'm sorry. I, I'm sorry." Sanne was trying to think of a way to fight but she didn't have time to devirtualize and virtualize Dante so he would have his wizard program. Sanne sets the auto transfer and takes the elevator down to the Scanner Room. She steps in the Scanner and lands on Lyoko a few seconds later. Sanne sees the activated Tower and runs for it but Ms. Delmas appears in front of it. "I, it wasn't what it looked like." Sanne back away from Ms. Delmas.

"_That is a strange way to surrender Sanne."_ Ms. Delmas grabs Sanne by the neck. "_Kiss me or your friends die."_

"No, Sanne." Dante sees her being grabbed by Ms. Delmas. "We have to deactivate the Tower. Sanne will fight then I'll launch a return." Dante looks at the Tower. Ms. Delmas was standing in the front of it. "I better make it." Dante runs then jumps when he gets to the back of the Tower. He goes through the wall and sees the platform. He reaches out and grabs it. "Whoa, that was close." He pulls himself up then moves to the second platform to deactivate the Tower.

"_You are mine!"_ Ms. Delmas, Xana, leans down and kisses Sanne. Xana starts to transfer himself into Sanne when Dante runs out of the Tower.

"Stop!" Dante jumps onto Ms. Delmas's back and starts to hit her. "Sanne get in the Tower!" Dante had felt the transfer and launching a return might have taken to long. "Sanne run!" Dante is knocked down.

"_No, I was so close_!" Ms. Delmas backs away from Dante feeling weak. "_No, wait, I think I did it_." Ms. Delmas points her hand at Sanne. "_Attack him!_" Sanne snaps to attention.

"Sanne no, fight it, fight her!" Dante backs away from Sanne. Sanne opens her eyes and her right eye shows Xana's symbol! The left eye is still normal giving Dante hope. "Sanne fight Xana! You don't want to be his slave trust me!"

"_Kill him_!" Ms. Delmas gives the order and is surprised when Sanne's wings appear. Normally they would be pure pink but Ms. Delmas and Dante see black feathers. Sanne takes a step towards Dante and more feathers turn back. "_Yes, beautiful. Kill him then I will complete the Transfer._" Ms. Delmas laughs as Sanne continues to transform. Her pink hair starts to show black streaks as more feathers turn black. _"Kill him Sanne you know you need to."_

"No Sanne fight it!" Dante could easily send himself to Earth to escape but he wouldn't leave Sanne to Ms. Delmas. "Please Sanne don't do this." Dante stops backing away. "Sanne stop!" Dante stands up to Sanne. "I know you can hear me Sanne. You weren't completely taken by Xana I can see it." Sanne still had one eye clear of the symbol. She still had pink feathers but more and more turned black with every step she took. "Sanne if you don't fight it I'll fight you!"

"_You can't fight her that power kept you from possessing her when I was inside of you. That power is everything that I need to break free and take control of all of Earth!"_ Ms. Delmas laughs evilly.

"I can to fight her." Dante looks at Sanne. "One warning Sanne, stop or I will attack you." Sanne keeps walking towards him. "I'm sorry Sanne." Dante lunges at Sanne and knocks her down. Her wings wrap around them as they fight.

"_This is wonderful. I get to sit here and watch as Sanne becomes my slave."_ Ms. Delmas chuckles when she hears a noise. She turns around and sees Krieger on the Overbike. They were the only ones who were able to make it to the Factory after the attack. "_No! Wait, yes, interfere so I can have my slave attack you. Hurt her even more."_ Ms. Delmas smiles.

"No, Sanne, what happened to you?!" Krieger sees Sanne, the Angel Sanne, fighting with something. The wings, now almost completely black, blocked his view. "Sanne!" Krieger gets his sword and shield out ready to attack the monster attacking Sanne.

"Krieger help! Xana kissed Sanne and transferred part of himself into her!" Krieger is stunned when he hears Dante's voice. "Help!" Dante is knocked away by Sanne. Sanne stands up and spreads her wings out revealing her new look. Her hair was black, the last pink feathers turn black, her body is draped in a black robe.

"No, Sanne." Krieger lowers his sword and shield. Sanne look over at him and he sees one eye has the symbol but her left eye is clear. "Sanne listen to me we're ok. Mira, Ark, and Skitz are hurt but I'm ok. A return will heal them."

"_Don't listen to him!" _Ms. Delmas feels power come out of Sanne. "_No he's lying! I'll kill them if you don't surrender!"_

"How will she kill them Sanne? Look I'm here and the others are waiting for a return. Just fight her." Krieger looks over at Dante. "Dante you can do a return." Dante shakes his head.

"I don't think so. Sanne has Xana inside of her. If we do a return now Xana will win." Dante doesn't know what to do.

"_Kill them or I will!"_ Ms. Delmas sparks with energy.

"_No." _Sanne turns towards Ms. Delmas as her feathers start to turn pink again. "_I won't listen to you._" Sanne walks towards Ms. Delmas.

"_You will listen to me!" _Ms. Delmas uses her energy and uses it on Sanne. Sanne's feathers turn back to black. "_Kiss me so I can complete the transfer!"_ Sanne and Ms. Delmas walk towards each other.

"We can't let that happen." Dante runs over to Ms. Delmas and instead of attacking her kisses her. He feels Xana start to transfer himself then stops. Ms. Delmas knocks Dante away.

"_Nice try my son."_ Ms. Delmas wipes her mouth off. "_Now Sanne let us continue this transfer."_ Ms. Delmas goes to kiss Sanne when Krieger shoves his sword through Sanne.

"Go back to Earth!" Krieger stabs her again. "Damn it go back to Earth!" Krieger is knocked backwards by Sanne's, Xana's, power. "No Sanne don't let this happen!" Krieger throws his shield but it bounces off.

"_It is too late for that Krieger. This host body is mine." _Ms. Delmas leans down to kiss Sanne.

"Sanne I love you don't leave me!" Krieger would have been crying if he were on Earth. "Sanne!"

"_Stop!"_ Sanne pushes Ms. Delmas away. "_No, they're safe now." _Xana's symbol leaves Sanne's eyes. Her wings turn pink as does her hair. The black robe opens revealing Sanne's Lyoko form. "They are safe." Sanne collapses. Her wings explode sending pink feathers everywhere.

"_No!"_ Ms. Delmas charges with energy. "_Die, die all of you!"_ Ms. Delmas attacks and destroys Krieger then Dante. They go to Earth falling out of the Scanners. "_We're alone now."_ Ms. Delmas grabs Sanne by her hair and picks her up. "_You can't fight me now. You are mine!"_ Ms. Delmas closes her eyes and leans down to kiss Sanne when nothing happens. She opens her eyes and sees nothing!

"I got her!" Dante had climbed up the ladder and materialized Sanne back to Earth. "Ha, she's safe Krieger." Dante sees Krieger hugging Sanne through the security camera. "Return to the past now!" Dante launches a return.

"Sanne are you ok?" Krieger had run to Sanne's room to check on her. "I mean, you aren't hurt or anything right?"

"I'm fine." Sanne was scared. She didn't know where the wings came from. She didn't know where the power she felt came from. At first she thought it was all Xana but Xana's energy felt different. "Are you ok?"

"I am because you are." Krieger goes over and hugs Sanne. "I was scared Sanne. I, I saw the symbol in your right eye. Your hair was black, your uh, wings, were black. I thought Xana got you."

"He didn't though." Sanne kisses Krieger. "Ew, Ms. Delmas kissed me." They laugh. "Sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For not brushing my teeth and using mouthwash before kissing you after Ms. Delmas kissed me." Sanne smiles and kisses Krieger again. "Can you help me? I just can't get into this essay."

"Sure Sanne. You looked good as an angel." Sanne blushes. "My angel." Krieger kisses Sanne. "Now I need to brush my teeth and use mouthwash. And since Ms. Delmas had Xana controlling her I'll probably need to use some acid to burn the ew out of my mouth." Krieger smiles and laughs. Sanne pushes him away. "What Sanne? My Angel Sanne."

"Shut up at least you aren't the one getting kissed by him all the time. Dante, Mira, and now Ms. Delmas. I just hope he never possesses a dog or something." Sanne and Krieger laugh then get to work on the essay.

**A/N Ok, a few things. **

**First, there are more then these attacks. Like with the real Code Lyoko where they talk about 3 attacks in a week but you don't see them. So Skitz has to excuse herself from Barack a lot. These attacks aren't major so I don't write them out and they don't require a return.**

**Two, this time Sanne remembers her change. Could it be the power from Xana allowed her to keep her mind and memory? Probably.**

**Third, It was close this time but wait for Code Xana Episode 50: Xana's First Time!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Code Xana Episode 50: Xana's First Time**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-49**

"It's ok Sanne have fun." Krieger was on the phone with Sanne. She had brought Dante from Lyoko to try and teach him how to swim again. Sanne called to see if he wanted to come but Krieger was working on his Italian homework. "How did he do last time?"

"He was able to float on his back and splash around a little in the shallow end." Sanne laughs a little. Dante's trouble with swimming had become a joke among the group. "He says he wants to be able to go underwater on purpose this time." Sanne laughs again when Dante makes a face at her.

"Be careful with him it would be hard to explain to a hospital about his lack of medical history, or parents."

"We will be. Bye Krieger, love you."

"Love you to Sanne." They hang up.

At the pool Sanne tries to help Dante but he is having trouble still. "Come on take a deep breath, lie on your back, and move your arms like this." Sanne shows him a backstroke.

"I'm trying!" Dante goes out a little but when he breaths out immediately sinks. "Help!" He splashes in the water.

"Stand up you are still in the shallow end." Sanne laughs as Dante does stand up and the water is at mid chest level. As Sanne and Dante work on swimming Sora comes to the pool and sees them.

"I can't believe her she's still seeing that other guy?" Sora is mad at this. She lost Krieger to Sanne and thinks Sanne is still dating Dante. "Let's see how Krieger likes seeing this." Sora gets her phone and calls Krieger. "Hi Krieger, what are you doing?" Krieger doesn't respond. He was stunned Sora would call him. "Krieger I'm at the pool and do you know what I see?"

"Probably see Sanne trying to teach Dante how to swim?" Krieger barely gets this out still amazed Sora would call him.

"It looks like a lot more then that from where I'm standing. If I were you I wouldn't let Sanne cheat on me." Sora turns when she hears laughing. "They seem to be having a lot of fun. Almost reminds me of us."

"I, I trust Sanne." Krieger didn't want to get jealous but the way Sora was putting it he couldn't help it. "Um, are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be calling you if I wasn't after what you did to me." Sora hangs up on Krieger. At first she tried to be mature about breaking up but as time went she just kept getting mad. She was dating Krieger when Sanne messed everything up. Now Sanne was messing up, so Sora thinks, with Dante.

Krieger runs to the pool and runs in to see Sanne holding onto Dante on the floor next to the pool. Krieger is stunned and doesn't say anything. Sanne let's go of Dante and says something too quietly for Krieger to hear. When Sanne stands up she sees Krieger. "You did decide to come." Sanne smiles not knowing what was about to happen. Sanne felt good because she just saved Dante's life. Dante tried swimming in the deep end and nearly drowned. Sanne pulled him out and saved him. Unfortunately Krieger didn't see or know that.

"What were you doing!?" Krieger just saw Sanne holding Dante, hugging Dante. "I can't believe Sora was right!"

"What?" Sanne hadn't even noticed Sora coming into the pool area. "Krieger I just…" Sanne is cut off by Krieger.

"You just what!? You, I, I can't believe you'd do this! I should have known this would happen once Dante was free from Xana!" Krieger turns around and storms out of the pool area.

"But, I, what did Sora say?" Sanne looks around but Sora was hiding in the girls' locker room.

"She deserves it. Wait, Xana, I heard Krieger say that name before. Who's Xana?" Sora changes and leaves the pool so Sanne wouldn't find her.

Krieger slams his door open scaring Mira and Ark. "Krieger ever hear of knocking?" Ark picks his history book up after he knocked it off the desk. "Krieger you hear me?"

"Shut up Ark!" Krieger grabs something and leaves the room.

"Wow I wonder what that was about." Mira shrugs her shoulders. "Ok what page was I on?"

"Three twenty seven. Thanks for the help we never went over this at my old school." Mira and Ark go back to homework as Krieger goes to Sanne's room. He opens the door.

"I can't believe her." Krieger holds up pictures of Sanne and rips them into pieces. "Damn it. She was probably seeing Dante the whole time." He throws the ripped pictures onto Sanne's bed then leaves her room.

Ark and Mira are working on homework when the door slams open again. "Where's Krieger?!" Sanne had to get changed before she chased after Krieger. "Ark, did he say anything?"

"He didn't say anything. What's going on?" Sanne doesn't answer as she runs out of the room and heads for her room. When she gets there she sees the ripped pictures on her bed.

"No, Krieger, it wasn't what you think." Sanne sighs. "Why did he even think it was like that? He said something about Sora but she wasn't at the pool." Sanne runs out of her room looking for Krieger.

Xana is watching as this goes on and decides to act while there is fighting amongst the group. Dante had gone to the Factory to send himself back to Lyoko. As Dante gets in a Scanner Xana attacks. "Aaaa!" The doors close as a Ghost goes into the Scanner. "Stop, no!" Dante struggles as he lands on Lyoko. "Get away from me!" The Ghost pulls back from Dante.

"_But son you belong to me!" _Xana, Ms. Delmas, appears. "_I will give you this chance to surrender before I kill your friends. If they die it will be your fault."_ Ms. Delmas puts a hand on the side of Dante's head. "_Come with me Dante. I'm your mother, I'm your father, and you're my child."_

"You're nothing to me!" Dante knocks Ms. Delmas's hand away. "Stay away from me Xana!"

"_Very well then your friends die."_ Ms. Delmas turns into a black mist and leaves Dante on Lyoko.

On Earth Sanne finds Krieger in the exercise room lifting weights. "Krieger it wasn't what it looked like!" Krieger keeps lifting. "Dante tried to go into the deep end and nearly drowned. I pulled him out and…" Now Krieger responds.

"Shut up Sanne!" Krieger puts the weight bar on the holders and sits up. "I saw you! Sora told me about what you two were doing and I didn't want to believe her but I saw it!" Krieger stands up and goes over to Sanne. "And now you stand there and lie to me! If you wanted to be with Dante then just tell me!"

"Shut up Krieger and listen to me!" Sanne was getting just as mad as Krieger. "I'm not with Dante I've never been with Dante and I don't want to be with Dante! He's a friend who I was trying to help!" Sanne pushes Krieger. "I even asked if you wanted to come and you said no! If I was cheating on you would I do that? No!" Sanne goes to push Krieger again when he grabs her wrists.

"Since I said I wasn't coming you thought you were safe! If Sora hadn't seen you two I never would have known!"

"I didn't even see her at the pool how do you even know she was there!? I don't know what she said but I was helping Dante learn how to swim! Nothing else!" Sanne pulls her wrists out of Krieger's hold. "Why are you acting so stupid!?"

"Why do you think I should be so stupid not to see you hugging him and not see what's going on?! Maybe I was stupid!"

"I just saved his life! He was drowning and I pulled him out thanks to all the help you've given me with working out and training! And you are stupid if you'd believe Sora over me!"

"Believe you over my own eyes! I know what I saw!"

"You don't know what you saw because you didn't see what happened before you got there! If this is how you're going to act then you can bite me and forget me!" Sanne turns around to leave when Krieger grabs her by her hair. "Ow, let go!"

"No! I won't let you go running back to Dante!" Krieger wraps his arms around Sanne's neck. "Was it how you said!?"

"Yes! Whatever Sora said was wrong!" Sanne struggles but can't break Krieger's hold. "Let me go!" Sanne tries to throw Krieger off of her just as he let's go. "Ow." She falls down on the floor.

"I believe you." Krieger sits down on the weight bench. "I'm sorry." Krieger starts to cry. "I'm so sorry I, I can't, I don't know."

"You hurt me." Sanne gets off of the floor. "What's wrong with you?"

"Sanne I'm sorry but when I saw you I couldn't, I couldn't think. I love you Sanne but when I saw that it reminded me of when you said you only liked me as a friend. You would never go out with me. When you wouldn't talk to me because I tried to kiss you."

"Krieger you're fourteen years old a relationship isn't that important is it?" Sanne wasn't sure what was wrong exactly. "I mean, I love you too but I'm not about to act like you did. I wouldn't hurt you if I saw you hugging Sora. She, she's still your friend isn't she? And if you told me why you were hugging her I wouldn't do what you did." Sanne sits down next to Krieger on the weight bench.

"You don't understand Sanne. I don't want to lose you. To Xana or to Dante or any other reason. Do you think your mom and dad would have been like this?"

"Well, um, maybe. But that was different. I mean, you're here and not stuck on Lyoko. I'm not afraid of losing you because I know I won't. You love me so I trust you and I know you can handle Xana. You fought him, her, before." Sanne laughs a little. "Is this anything like when Xana sent the polymorphic clones to kiss other people when our parents were fighting him?"

"It might be. You said you didn't see Sora at the pool so maybe it was Xana calling me as Sora." Krieger hugs Sanne. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't know I did."

"It was my fault. I was trying to flip you over when you let go." Sanne hugs Krieger back. "Wait, Xana, but, crap!" Sanne had left her gym bag back in the pool's locker room. In her gym bag was her Jpocket. "I need to get my gym bag it has my phone and Jpocket in it."

"Why didn't you bring it with you?"

"Because I was running after you and didn't want to be slowed down by my gym bag." Sanne kisses Krieger. "When I was in my room the Super Scan wasn't activated. Maybe it wasn't Xana."

"Or maybe he had done what he wanted. Maybe Xana tried to drown Dante so I would walk in on what I saw." Krieger didn't think Sora would do this. He still liked her, as a friend, since she was a good person and they had gotten close. "We better be careful he'll probably try something else."

"I need to get my gym bag, coming?"

"It's in the girls' locker room isn't it?"

"You don't have to go in Krieger but I don't have my phone on me and you do." Sanne smiles as they leave the exercise room. "Unless you wanted to go in. Might be nice to see a locker room untouched by man. No underwear on the floor and no mold growing anywhere."

"Our locker room isn't that bad." Krieger laughs and follows Sanne to the pool area.

Sora goes back to the pool since she did want to swim. She hears a beeping and sees Sanne's gym bag lying on the floor. "What is this?" Sora goes into the bag and pulls Sanne's Jpocket out. "Xana? Super Scan? Wait Xana, Krieger's said that before. Who or what is Xana?" Sora pushes some buttons on the Jpocket. "Man this thing is worth a few thousand dollars. Of course Sanne has one her dad makes these things." Sora goes through and sees a folder that says Battle Log. "What the?" She reads through them. "It's a game? He'd run off, he'd leave me behind, for a damn game!" Sora throws the Jpocket at the wall smashing it. "Oops. I should probably leave." Sora leaves the girls' locker room again without going into the pool like she had planned. She is annoyed but she didn't want to get caught.

Sanne and Krieger get to the pool and Sanne goes into the girls' locker room to get her Jpocket. "Hey, what the heck happened?" She finds it on the floor smashed. "This has to be Xana." Sanne picks her Jpocket up and tries to turn it on but nothing happens. "These things are tough but I guess not tough enough." Sanne grabs her gym bag and runs out of the girls' locker room. "Xana smashed my Jpocket we should probably call the others."

"But how? When? Why? When I was in your room a Tower wasn't activated and I'm sure you would have done something if a Tower was activated when you went to your room. And if all he did was call me as Sora and did whatever to Dante why isn't he doing anything now?" Sanne shrugs her shoulders. "Exactly. Xana is messing with us but I don't know why."

"I have to go back to my room where my Jtop is. If Xana attacks or is attacking we are in trouble."

"Call Skitz and tell her to go to your room. He could be attacking right now." Sanne nods and gets her phone out.

"Skitz get to our room. Xana might be attacking but my Jpocket is broken." Sanne hears some talk.

"Do I have to? I'm with Barack at a movie."

"Well, Ark and a Mira will be closer I guess. Um, keep your phone on incase Xana is attacking."

"I will." Skitz hangs up on Sanne. "I'm sorry Barack."

"You're leaving me in the middle of the movie?"

"No." Skitz holds his hand and kisses him. "Not this time." They continue watching the movie, or parts of it.

"What? Ok We'll go to your room." Mira and Sanne hang up. "Ark, that was Sanne. Her Jpocket is broken and she thinks its Xana. She wants us to go to her room and check her Jtop."

"Ok." Ark and Mira close their Francois books and go to Sanne's room. Before they open the door they hear a beeping noise. Ark gets his phone out and calls Krieger. "Sanne was right Xana's attacking. Ice Sector."

"Ok you know what to do." Ark and Krieger hang up. "Ark said Xana's attacking, Ice Sector."

"I knew it was Xana." Sanne looks at her broken Jpocket. "If we don't need a return I can't do one but I need my Jpocket. It has all my stuff on it including information on Lyoko."

"Xana's trying to force you to do one but we will find a way around it. Just take it to a computer store and have them fix it." Krieger and Sanne start running for the Factory. From the pool they were probably the farthest away. Sanne calls Skitz and after some arguing hang up.

"I'm so sorry Barack." Skitz stands up from her theater seat. "I have to go this time I'm so sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am." Barack turns away from Skitz and ignores her. He was fed up with Skitz running off and had had enough. Skitz runs out of the theater and heads for the Factory.

Mira and Ark get to the Factory first and see Ms. Delmas waiting for them. "Mira stay back." Ark climbs out of the sewer. "Xana what are you doing?"

"_I am_ p_unishing my son."_ Ms. Delmas sticks her hand out at Ark and traps him with energy. "_You and your friends are going to die because he would not surrender to me."_ Ark feels the energy close around him and start to crush him.

"Aaaa!" Ark screams in pain. Mira comes out of the sewer and tries to attack Xana but he is too strong. She is caught in another energy field.

"_Two die now, no, wait."_ Ark and Mira drop to the ground. "_One more is almost here, Skitz, your sister._ Ms. Delmas points at Ark. "_You will have to choose. Which woman in your life will die first?" _Ms. Delmas uses her powers to lift Mira into the air again as Skitz climbs out of the sewer.

"Whoa, he came in person." Skitz sees Mira floating in the air when she if lifted into the air. "Let me go!" Skitz struggles but the energy holds her in the air. "Ark help me!"

"_Yes, help her, or Mira. Who will die first?"_ Ms. Delmas laughs. "_Choose or I will choose for you!"_

"I, I won't let you hurt them!" Ark attacks Xana but is knocked back by an energy bolt. "Aaaa!" His skin is burnt where it hit him. Ms. Delmas laughs again as she slams Mira and Skitz into each other.

"_They're like dolls for me to play with!"_ She slams them into each other again. "_Choose Ark or I may ask Sanne to choose for you."_ Xana had felt Sanne and Krieger arriving.

"Xana, stop it!" Sanne yells and both Mira and Skitz drop to the ground. "What are you doing?"

"_I am going to win now. My son refuses to join me so I am punishing him."_ Ms. Delmas lifts Mira into the air and brings her over to him. "_I will kill his friends then I will take over the world!"_ Ms. Delmas shoves her right hand into Mira's chest and rips her heart out.

"No!" Everyone yells this at the same time as Mira's body drops to the ground. "I'll kill you Xana you son of a bitch!" Ark charges Ms. Delmas. When he gets close Ms. Delmas swings her left hand cutting Ark's head off. Xana now has the blood of two warriors on his hands. Ms. Delmas licks the blood off of her hands.

"No, Ark." Skitz is too stunned to cry or do anything else. She just saw her brother killed in front of her eyes.

"_Surrender or die like these two."_ Ms. Delmas motions to the two bodies on the ground in front of her.

"Never!" Skitz screams a blood curling battle cry and attacks Ms. Delmas. Skitz lands a couple punches before Ms. Delmas uses her powers to grab Skitz and lifts her into the air. "Fight me!" Skitz struggles.

"_Fight? How can you fight with a broken back?"_ Skitz is folded backwards breaking her spine. "_She can still live if you join me. Give me the password and join me. If not she will die as will you."_

"Skitz, no, don't die." Sanne was ready to break when her phone rings. It was Dante.

"Sanne don't come! Whatever you do don't come to the Factory. Xana is trying to do something and its hurting Lyoko. The Super Computer nearly crashed before I sent myself back to Earth and turned it off. Somehow Xana is still on Earth but he has to be struggling to stay there. If you stay away I'm sure he won't be able to do anything." Dante waits for response but all he gets is a click as Sanne's phone is destroyed. "Sanne? Sanne!"

"_It's too late for him to save you."_ Ms. Delmas blasts Krieger with an energy attack. "_Will you surrender to save Krieger? He is still alive. So is Skitz."_ Ms. Delams shakes a broken Skitz. "_No? Very well."_ Skitz is twisted at the waist until she is torn in half. Her guts pour out of her body as does gallons of blood. "_I've done enough."_ Ms. Delmas turns into a black mist and goes back to Lyoko. Dante had been correct that Xana was struggling to stay on Earth. What he had done took more power then the Super Computer, then a Tower, then Lyoko could support. Xana nearly destroyed himself to do what he had just done. Sanne runs into the Factory and takes the elevator down to the Control Room to find it empty.

"Dante?" Sanne was crying as she goes over to the control panel. She sees through a screen that Dante was in the Super Computer Room. When she sees he turns the Super Computer back on she launches a return.

"Whoa, that better have been a dream." Krieger was in bed in his dorm room. He looks over at Ark who was in his bed. "Ark, wake up." Krieger sits up in bed then shakes Ark who doesn't move. "Ark?" He shakes Ark again when Ark rolls over and Krieger sees Ark's eyes are open but empty of life. "No, Ark!" Krieger shakes him violently but Ark won't wake up because he was dead. "No, Sanne, no." Krieger doesn't know what happened to Sanne after he was hit with the energy blast. He finds his phone and calls Sanne. "Sanne? Thank God you're ok." He can hear her crying. "Sanne? Oh wait, Skitz, oh God."

"She's dead! It's my fault! We, we have to call our parents." This was it. If someone was killed by Xana then they would call their parents. "I'm so sorry Krieger we should have done this from the beginning. No, I should have listened to you and never turned it on." Sanne hangs up on Krieger to call her parents.

"Sanne, no, we can do something." Krieger stops when he realizes Sanne hung up. "I should have turned it off when I had the chance." Krieger cries as the parents are alerted of the situation.

"Really? But, we, we would have known wouldn't we?" Jim was on the phone with Samantha. "Ok I'll go get them." Jim and Samantha hang up. "No, this can't be true. This is a joke. They are making fun of us for telling them those stories all the time. Yeah, that's it." Jim goes to Sanne's and Skitz's room first. "Sanne, are you awake?" Jim knocks on the door. The door opens and Sanne hugs him still crying. "Sanne what is it?" Jim was surprised by her crying.

"I'm so sorry. We tried so you wouldn't have to deal with it but we lost." Sanne continues to cry. Jim sees Skitz lying in the bed.

"Skitz?" Jim was wondering how Skitz could still be sleeping but Sanne thinks he is asking her about Skitz.

"She's dead. Xana killed her and I couldn't stop it!" Sanne continues to cry as Jim hugs her.

"No, it can't be." Samantha was telling the truth. Jeremie and Aelita were already flying over on the Jjet for France. "Sanne this joke isn't funny." Jim didn't want to believe Xana was back.

"It isn't a joke! Ark's dead to and so is Mira."

"Wait, Mira? The girl Ark's been seeing?" Sanne nods. "But how do we explain this to her parents?" Sanne doesn't answer she just keeps crying. "Oh God Sanne how could you do this? How could you let Xana out? We told you all those stories about Xana and his attacks."

"You lied to us! I read my father's logs the attacks you told us were nothing like what really happened. Dante was trapped and I wanted to free him. I'm so sorry but don't blame all of us. Krieger told us to turn it off but we ignored him. Krieger told me to leave Dante on Lyoko but I wanted to bring him back. Like dad brought mom back from Lyoko."

"I'm sorry Sanne." Jim takes a hold of her hand. "You're going to the Hermitage until your parents get here."

"What, what about Krieger?"

"He's still alive?" Sanne nods. "Then he's going to the Hermitage to. You kids have no idea what you've done." Jim leads Sanne to Krieger's room then takes both to the Hermitage.

The Jjet lands in Paris and Jim picks Jeremie and Aelita up. He left Samantha alone with Sanne and Krieger who were being kept in different rooms. While he was gone Samantha decides to talk to Sanne alone. "Hello Sanne."

"Grandma I'm so sorry. Sanne gets off the bed she had been sitting on.

"Don't say you're sorry. You should have told us right away! Now he is strong enough to kill!" Samantha smacks Sanne. "Now your friends are dead! Did you really think you could do this all on your own!?"

"I, we wanted to so we wouldn't have to drag you into it. You already fought Xana and we didn't want to disturb you with it." Sanne backs away from Samantha when Samantha raises her hand again.

"Disturb us! How disturbed do you think Odd and Sandra are going to be!?" Samantha smacks Sanne again. "I hope Jeremie disowns you. You better find a new name because I'm taking mine back!"

"What?"

"I was originally known as Sanne. You were named after me. Not anymore. I don't want someone as stupid and arrogant and self centered as you to have it!" Samantha turns around and leaves Sanne in the room.

Twenty minutes later Jeremie and Aelita arrive at the Hermitage with Jim. Aelita and Jeremie go to the room Sanne is sitting in. Aelita knocks on the door. "Sanne honey, we're coming in." Aelita opens the door and goes in followed by Jeremie. "Sanne are you ok?" Sanne was on the bed under the covers.

"No." Sanne was scared of what would happen. What her mom would do, what her dad would do. She was scared of them reacting the same was as her grandmother did. "I'm sorry."

"Honey you didn't know. We edited those stories so much I'd be surprised if anything we said was like what really happened." Aelita goes over to the bed. "Sanne dear get out of bed." Aelita puts a hand on Sanne's shoulder. "Sanne we're leaving. You're going home." Aelita argued with Jeremie on the plane but agreed that Sanne would be coming home.

"I want to say bye to Krieger."

"No you're leaving now!" Jeremie goes over to Sanne. "We will discuss things on the plane. I'll send someone to pack your things. Where is your Jpocket and your Jcell?"

"I, I left them both in my room."

"Good you won't be needing them or your Jtop for a long time." Jeremie looks over at Aelita. "Come on Aelita we need to leave now."

"We could let her say bye to Krieger." Aelita wasn't sure she liked what everyone else was talking about. The parents of the failed Lyoko Warriors were talking about banning the kids from seeing each other ever again.

"No." Jeremie was being firm on this. "Sanne get out of bed we are leaving now." Sanne gets out from under the covers. "Very good. Come with us Sanne my Jjet is waiting for us." Jeremie walks out of the room trying not to break. He had to be firm or no one would be. He wanted to hug his daughter and be glad she was ok but Xana was back and he had killed. Sanne had released the enemy Jeremie thought was beaten more then twenty years ago. Jeremie sighs as he wonders what will happen to J INC without him being at the helm. But it didn't matter he had to fight Xana. He had to fight or he would lose a lot more then his company or the children of his friends. He would lose Aelita, lose Sanne, and lose everyone he loved.

"Come on Sanne we'll talk on the plane." Aelita takes Sanne's hand as they walk down the hall. They go by the room Krieger was in and Aelita has to pull on Sanne's hand to keep her moving.

Odd and Sandra get to the Hermitage before Ulrich and Yumi. They are in the living room talking with Samantha. "You could use hair or something to bring them back right?"

"Yes we could but we would have to do a return afterwards. Also a friend of theirs, Mira, is dead."

"I, we don't have anything of hers." Odd holds Sandra's hand trying to keep from crying again. They had cried but realized the Scanners were on and could save their children.

"I know so she will remain dead. We are going to Kadic Academy and you will get their toothbrushes. You will bring them to the Factory where I will bring them back and then they will be sent back home." Odd and Sandra nod. "Good. After what they've done I don't think anything could be punishment enough. Keeping them separated from the others will be a start but how will being grounded until they turn eighteen make up for the people Xana will kill until we beat him?" Odd and Sandra look away from Samantha. They weren't sure what to do and were taking orders from Samantha. Odd and Sandra would have to quit their jobs and stay at the Hermitage until Xana was defeated again. "Good, leave now and I'll head for the Factory." Odd and Sandra nod then leave.

At the Factory Samantha is sitting in the computer chair when a screen appears. "Hello?" It was Dante.

"Xana!" Samantha yells at the screen.

"No, I, they call me Dante. Xana is in my mother now." Dante backs away from the screen even though Samantha can't hurt him. "What happened to Sanne and the others?"

"That won't be important to you anymore. Who are you? What are you?" Samantha stares at him.

"I, I am the child of Xana and Elisabeth Delmas. Xana was in me but left and went into Elisabeth. I've been helping Sanne and her friends fight Xana. Are they ok? Please tell me."

"I don't have to tell you anything." Samantha ignores Dante as she waits for Odd and Sandra to get to the Factory.

Ulrich and Yumi get to the Hermitage and see Jim sitting on the stairs in front of the Hermitage. "Hello Jim, I'm sorry to see you under these circumstances." Ulrich and Jim shake hands.

"I know but Samantha went to the Factory to help Odd and Sandra. She thinks they can bring Ark and Skitz back."

"What about the other one?" Ulrich didn't know Mira's name.

"I don't know." Jim leads the two into the Hermitage to get Krieger.

Odd and Sandra get to the Factory with the toothbrushes. They take the elevator down to the Scanner Room not wasting time talking with Samantha. They wanted their children back now. They put the toothbrushes into the Scanners and the Scanner doors close. A few seconds later Ark and Skitz fall out of the Scanners. "Whoa." Ark looks up and sees his dad. "Damn."

"Don't curse Ark!" Odd was furious with his kids for what they had done. "You're going home and you're staying there until it's legal to kick you out!" Odd doesn't help Ark up.

"Ark we have to do something." Skitz looks over at Ark and he nods. "Now!" Skitz and Ark push their parents and get to the ladder. They climb up to the Control Room where Samantha was.

"Sorry Samantha." Ark tackles Samantha as Skitz gets to the control panel. Samantha knees Ark between the legs to knock him off as the white bubble comes up reversing time.

"Whoa, wait, how?" Krieger looks over at Ark. "No, Ark, I'm so sorry." Krieger was about to cry when he sees Ark move. "What? Wait, so it was a dream?" Krieger's phone rings and he answers it. "Sanne, what happened?"

"Skitz launched a return."

"How? Wasn't she, wasn't Ark, you know dead?"

"They were brought back. I, the Della Robbia's must have used hair or something to scan them and bring them back."

"What about Mira?"

"I don't know." Sanne was going to get dressed and go to Mira's room to check on her but first called Krieger. "I'm going to check on her. If she isn't alive we can do what Ark's and Skitz's parents did." Sanne and Krieger hang up. Sanne gets dressed and goes to Mira's room. "Mira?" She opens the door and finds Mira is still dead. "It's ok we'll just get her hair brush or something and bring her back. Wait, where's her room mate?" Mira's room mate was already gone. "Please let her think Mira was just sleeping." Sanne finds and takes Mira's hair brush. She closes the door and heads down the hall where she sees Mira's room mate and a teacher going up the stairs.

"I swear she's dead! I shook her and she didn't move. She, she wasn't breathing I swear!" Mira's room mate and the teacher pass Sanne.

"Crap another return. This is exactly what we don't need." Three returns in one day would only make Xana stronger. Sanne gets her phone out and calls Krieger. "Mira's still dead but I got her hairbrush. Problem is her room mate already told a teacher she was dead so we'll have to do another return."

"Ark wants to come to the Factory."

"Tell him to come. You can to, if you want."

"Ok we'll be there." Krieger and Sanne hang up. "Come on Ark we're going to the Factory." Ark had already changed into clean clothes and soon they head out for the Factory.

At the Factory Sanne waits for Ark and Krieger in the Control Room. She sees a screen come up and it is Dante. "Sanne! You're ok. Where is Samantha?"

"She won't be coming back." Sanne had already decided that they couldn't tell their parents. After the reaction they couldn't tell their parents. "I, it's going to be ok. Xana didn't kill anyone." Sanne thinks about it. If they bring everyone who died back then they didn't really die. She hears the alarm as Ark and Krieger make it to the Factory. Ark and Krieger go down to the Control Room. "Hi Ark, here it is." Sanne hands him the hair brush.

"Thanks Sanne." Ark gets back on the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room. He goes to the middle Scanner and puts the hairbrush in it.

"I hope this works." Sanne had never attempted this before and wasn't sure if scanning hair would be the same as scanning a person. "Ark is she there? Did it work Ark?" Sanne couldn't see the middle Scanner as Ark was standing in front of the camera blocking her view.

"Whoa." Mira falls out of the middle Scanner. "What happened?" Mira's last memory had been brushing her hair and now she was in the Scanner Room at the Factory. "Ark? What happened?"

"I'm not sure." Ark's last memory before being brought back was brushing his teeth in the boys' shower room. "Sanne? Krieger? What happened?" Krieger had told Ark parts of what happened but he wasn't sure about all of the things that happened. "It's ok Mira." They get on the elevator and take it back up to the Control Room. "Well, what happened?"

"Xana's hurt." Sanne smiles glad to see Mira was back. "Dante says what Xana did hurt Xana. He tried to kill us but in the end we're all here and Xana is hurt. Of course three returns will help him recover but we need to do the next one." Sanne already had it ready.

"Why?" Mira was stunned thinking she had been dead.

"Your room mate already told a teacher you died. Unless you plan on living on Lyoko we have to do a return." Sanne launches it and the white bubble reverses time.

**A/N Yes, Xana's first time killing someone. Well, someone's. Mira, Skitz, and Ark were killed. Skitz in a very brutal way. I hope I described the tearing, the ripping apart, of Skitz well enough to put the same image in your heads as it does in mine.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Code Xana Episode 51: Whispers**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-50**

Sanne is tossing and turning in bed. She was having a dream that started after her and her friends nearly lost to Xana. She heard a whisper at first but then it got louder. Tonight however the voice comes with a body. The voice forms into an older man. He is humble, nice to her. His beard reminds her of Jim when he doesn't shave for awhile. His glasses remind her of her father. She has no idea who he is but he seems to know who she is. "_Sanne dear, go to the Factory. If you want to defeat Xana then you need me. You need to find the information that will free me and give you a chance to defeat that monster!"_ Sanne sits up in bed. She is breathing hard and feels her sweat roll down her face. The dream had been intense but would she go to the Factory alone? She looks over at Skitz who was sleeping.

"I can do it alone. He said he could help us defeat Xana." Sanne changes into the clothes she was wearing earlier not wanting to dirty clean clothes and quietly leaves the dorm room. She sneaks out of the dorm building and gets to the sewer entrance in the woods.

Sanne gets to the Factory easily and goes down to the Control Room. She gets in the computer chair and brings up a screen. "Ok, I'm crazy. It was a dream." _But it felt so real._ "Dante, are you there?" Another screen comes up.

"Of course Sanne I'm always here, how was class?" Dante assumes Sanne came over after classes since there was no time on Lyoko.

"Haven't gone yet. I was wondering if there was anyone else on Lyoko besides you and Xana." Dante shakes his head. "What if they were hidden? Or um, not visible, like I don't know." Sanne feels stupid now. It was just a dream.

"I wouldn't know if they were here if they were hidden but who else would be on Lyoko?" Sanne shrugs. "What time is it?" Sanne looks at her Jcell.

"Nearly four in the morning." Sanne shakes her head feeling foolish. She had classes in the morning and here she was at the Factory because of a dream. "Oh crap!" The Super Scan came up as Xana launched an attack. Sanne calls Skitz but she doesn't answer. "She's still sleeping, please answer!" She calls Krieger who doesn't answer either. All of her friends were sleeping and didn't hear their phones ringing. "Dante I'll be right back I have to get the others." Sanne goes over to the elevator but is stopped by Xana.

"_I got you now!"_ Ms. Delmas grabs Sanne by the front of her shirt. "_What ever were you doing here so late?"_ Ms. Delmas lifts Sanne into the air. "_Struggle all you want I got you!"_

"You tricked me!" Sanne twists and turns and drops out of her shirt. She runs over to the control panel when Dante yells at her.

"Get to the Scanner Room I'll send you!" Sanne runs over to the ladder and slides down to the Scanner Room. She runs into the middle Scanner when she sees Ms. Delmas float through the ceiling.

"_You're not fast enough!"_ Ms. Delmas flies over at Sanne when the Scanner doors close. "_On Lyoko I'll get you!"_ Ms. Delmas breaks apart into black mist and follows Sanne to Lyoko.

"Stay away from me!" Sanne fires an energy beam at Ms. Delmas before running for a Tower. She gets to it and runs into Dante. "Oh, sorry Dante." Dante had sent Sanne right outside of the Way Tower he was in.

"Its ok, are you alright?" Sanne nods. "You really like pink don't you?" Dante smiles then laughs. He had seen Sanne after she got out of Ms. Delmas's grasp when she slipped out of her shirt and saw the color of her bra.

"What?" Sanne was confused.

"Never mind." Dante goes to the front of the Tower and sticks his head out to see Ms. Delmas standing mere centimeters away. "Whoa!" He pulls his head back before Ms. Delmas can grab him and pull him out of the Tower. "Ok how do we do this? If you go back to Earth she'll go after you."

"You go to Earth and get the others. I can't get to the activated Tower alone." Dante nods then floats to the top platform and uses the control panel there to send himself to Earth. Sanne sits down on the bottom platform.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Sanne can't believe she was stupid enough to follow a voice from a dream. She lies down on her back and stares up into the Tower. "Please hurry Dante." Sanne closes her eyes when she hears a whisper.

"_Sanne, I am sorry."_ Sanne sits up and looks around. "_I should have expected Xana to be watching."_ The voice surrounds her. "_Do not worry Xana's child will get your friends. Afterwards you can look for this data."_ Suddenly numbers come off the Tower wall and run in front of Sanne.

"Whoa, that's a lot of code." Sanne sees the ones and zeroes move in front of her and wonders what it could be for. "Um, who are you?"

"_You asked that before and I already answered this question. I am the one who can help you defeat the monster that is Xana."_ The voice never gave Sanne a straight answer. "_I am sorry I did not foresee Xana attacking. I should have known it would happen."_

"I didn't think about it either. Um, do you know how Dante and the others are doing?"

"_No, I can not spend energy right now."_ The numbers disappear. "_Thank you for coming Sanne. Thank you for trusting me."_

"Uh, no problem." Sanne sits and talks to the whisper as Dante gets the other Lyoko Warriors.

"Hello?" Dante knocks on the door to Krieger's and Ark's room. When no one responds he opens the door. "Get up, there's an attack." He shakes Krieger then Ark. "Xana is attacking."

"Uh, where's Sanne?" Krieger yawns.

"She's trapped on Lyoko. I was able to escape. Hurry and get dressed while I get the others." Dante leaves the dorm room and goes to the next floor to get Mira and Skitz as soon as possible.

"Hello?" Dante knocks on Sanne's and Skitz's door. He opens it and sees Skitz is sleeping on top of her sheets and immediately blushes. Skitz slept in her underwear still. "Skitz get up there's a Xana attack." Dante covers his eyes and shakes Skitz until she wakes up.

"Huh, what?" Skitz looks over and sees Dante. "Hey!" She covers herself with a blanket. "What are you doing?"

"Xana's attacking and Sanne is trapped on Lyoko." Dante has to hide his smile. So far he saw Sanne with her shirt off and now he sees Skitz in her underwear. He was technically in his twenties but he had the mind of a teenage boy. "Hurry before Xana tries to get Sanne out of the Tower." Dante leaves the dorm room wondering what he would see in Mira's room.

"How did Xana get Sanne without waking me up?" Skitz gets dressed as she wonders how Sanne was taken.

"Hello?" Dante knocks on Mira's door. He knows she has a room mate and has to be quiet. He opens the door and is disappointed that both girls are covered by blankets. "I've had a good morning so far can't be that lucky." Dante walks quietly to Mira's bed and shakes her.

"Huh? What?" Mira turns over and sees Dante. "What are you doing here?" Mira looks over and sees her room mate was still sleeping. "What time is it and why are you here?"

"Xana is attacking and Sanne is trapped on Lyoko so I had to come and wake everyone up. Hurry." Dante leaves the room making sure not to wake Mira's room mate up then runs back to the Factory.

"Ok, I'll do that, but first we need to stop this attack." Sanne looks out of the Tower and sees Ms. Delmas is still waiting for her. "Do you know how to make him leave the Tower?"

"_Yes but it will be very dangerous for me. If he realizes I am still alive he may find the code and destroy me."_

"Oh, well, don't do that. We need you to stop Xana right?"

"_Yes."_

"Then I'll have to rely on my friends." Sanne waits and wonders what was going on. Was Xana attacking her friends? Had they already been killed again? Were they mad that all this had happened and refusing to come and save her? Sanne was going crazy waiting for her friends before she realizes this is what it felt like to be her mother. Stuck in a Tower with no idea what was happening to your friends on Earth. "Please save me Krieger, Dante, Ark, Skitz, Mira." Sanne had been scared that they blamed her for what happened last time. She was afraid that her friends would hate her because she was the one who wanted to find the Super Computer. She was the one who turned it on. She was the one who convinced them to leave it on. Now they had fought for months, three of them had died. Would they leave her to Xana as punishment? Sanne loved her friends but she was just a teenage girl. She didn't have enough real life experience or knowledge to be secure yet. Her parents had fought Xana for years and at first they fought like they did. But as Xana got stronger their parents got closer. But they never had to deal with this. William had died but he wasn't in the group when that happened. At that time they were so close it probably wouldn't have affected the group but with the new group? Sanne starts to rock back and forth wondering if her friends were abandoning her to the enemy as punishment.

"Crap." Krieger pushes against the sewer cover but it won't move. "Xana's blocking it we have to go to the next one." Krieger climbs down the ladder and the group heads for the next one. Xana was hoping that Sanne would get tired of waiting and try for the Tower on her own.

"_Come on Sanne they aren't coming. You can do it. I'll even give you a head start." _Xana didn't dare go into the Tower. It was the only way he could be defeated. "_You can trust me Sanne. I'll let you take twenty steps before I chase after you."_ Ms. Delmas laughs.

"Here we go." Krieger moves the sewer cover and climbs out followed by the others. "The Factory is that way." He and the others run for the Factory. "Dante you're sending us and the vehicles right?"

"Yes Krieger." The group gets to the Factory and swing down the ropes to the Factory floor. "Sanne is at the Way Tower so we'll have a bit of distance to travel to get to the activated Tower." Dante and the others get on the elevator and take it down to the Control Room where Dante gets off. The others continue down to the Scanner Room as Dante gets ready to send them. "Ok, get in." He sees three do. "Transfer Krieger, Transfer Skitz, Transfer Ark, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Ark, virtualization." They land on Lyoko outside of the Tower.

"Hey Xana!" Krieger gets his sword and shield out as Mira and the vehicles appear followed by Dante in his mage profile. "Sanne are you ok!?" Krieger yells this so Sanne can hear her.

"_See? I told you they would come to save you Sanne. Wait a few seconds before leaving the Tower."_ The whisper had kept Sanne company while she waited for her friends to get to Lyoko. Sanne stands up and sticks her head out of the Way Tower and sees Ms. Delmas fighting with her friends.

"Scattershot!" Sanne fires energy beams at Ms. Delmas then runs for the Overbike. "Leave her alone we have to deactivate the Tower!" Sanne revs the engine as Dante gets on the back and wraps his arms around her waist to hang on. Sanne takes off for the Tower as the other Lyoko Warriors scramble to get away from Ms. Delmas and get on the vehicles.

"Guys just go and I'll keep her busy!" Krieger was fighting Ms. Delmas and was surprised at how well he was doing. Xana seemed to be weaker since last time. "That's right Dante said Xana was hurt after what he did." Krieger dodges a blow and strikes with his sword as the other Lyoko Warriors get on the vehicles and take off after Sanne to help her deactivate the Tower.

On Earth Xana's attack was performing. "No, stop the launch, something's wrong with the coordinates." An operator at NASA's launch field is trying to figure out what is wrong. It was just a routine launch to the moon base to drop off food for the animal preserve but everything was going wrong. "Crap, stop it!" He hits the emergency shut off button but nothing happens. The shuttle launches and instead of heading for space flies across the ocean for France.

"She's chasing us!" Mira turned and saw Ms. Delmas chasing after the group. "She's going to get me!"

"You think?" Ark turns and sees Mira was falling behind. "She must have beaten Krieger." Ark flies back to Mira. "Get on with me the Overwing is to slow." Ark reaches out for Mira and grabs her hand pulling her onto his disc. "I hope Krieger is ok." Ark and Mira catch up to the others.

Krieger was ok but mad. Ms. Delmas had grown tired of fighting him and took off after the others. "Super Leap!" Krieger flies through the air using Super Leap after Super Leap to gain speed.

"Must go faster. Must go faster, go go go go go!" Even on the disc Ark and Mira were falling behind.

"Mira fight her we can't let Sanne or Dante get sent back to Earth we need them." Mira nods and jumps off the disc flipping in mid air getting her Kodachis out and landing on Ms. Delmas. They crash down onto the ground and tumble being separated.

"_Too late I'll get her!"_ Ms. Delmas stands up and starts to lift into the air to go after the group when Mira jumps on her back and stabs her with the Kodachis. "_Aaaa!"_ Ms. Delmas struggles and knocks Mira off. "_Foolish girl I may have been weakened but I am too strong for you!"_ Ms. Delmas charges with energy ready to strike back at Mira but was to slow.

"Stealth." Mira becomes invisible.

"_Go ahead and hide Mira but I can still strike you!"_ Energy expands around Ms. Delmas and Mira backs away from it. "_Perfect."_ Ms. Delmas takes off for the other Lyoko Warriors. Mira throws a Kodachi at her and it hits her in the back. "_Foolish girl I was leaving you alone."_ Ms. Delmas pulls the Kodachi out of her back and throws it at where Mira was. She is hit and sent back to Earth but Krieger catches up to Ms. Delmas in time to attack.

"Super Leap!" He leaps into the air then throws his shield at Ms. Delmas. She brings up an energy field and blocks it. Krieger falls towards the ground and swings his sword when he gets close to Ms. Delmas. "Fight me coward!" Krieger swings at Ms. Delmas again.

"_I am not fighting you I am capturing my new host body!"_ Ms. Delmas knocks Krieger away then takes off after the other Lyoko Warriors.

"Get back here!" Krieger runs after her then uses Super Leaps to chase after Ms. Delmas and the others.

"I see the Tower!" Sanne already has the Overbike going as fast as possible but leans forward hoping to go faster.

"Sanne it's hard to hang on to you with you leaning over like that." Dante was afraid of falling off the Overbike and Krieger seeing what was going on the Overbike. "Sit down this won't go any faster!" He pulls on Sanne's waist and she sits back down on the Overbike. "If Ms. Delmas gets past Mira I'll fight and you get in the Tower. She's after you, he's after you, and we can't lose you." Dante didn't tell Sanne or the others about what Xana, Ms. Delmas, had said to him right before she killed three of the new Lyoko Warriors.

"I think I'll just drive right into it." But soon Sanne would see a speed bump. Two large round speed bumps. "Crap, Mega Tanks." One fires and Sanne dodges it. The next one fires and she dodges that blast.

"Sanne just keep going we'll take care of the Mega Tanks!" Skitz gets her clubs out. "Extend." He clubs get longer as she dodges a Mega Tank blast. "Ark take the one on the left."

"Ok. Be careful Skitz." Ark dodges a Mega Tank blast. "Whoa that was close." He nearly dodged into another Mega Tank blast. "Ah, there it is." Ark creates his spear from his wrist. "I missed you." Ark dodges another Mega Tank blast and gets ready to attack.

"Get back here coward!" Krieger was falling behind Ms. Delmas when he sees the activated Tower. "Super Leap!" Krieger looks around for a way to go faster when he sees several rocks up ahead. "It better work, Super Leap!" He leaps towards the rocks, rebounds off of one and uses his momentum to do another Super Leap to land on top of Ms. Delmas. "Die Xana!" He shoves his sword into the chest of Ms. Delmas and sees glowing. He rips his word through Ms. Delmas and sees the three power orbs in her chest. "What are these?" Krieger is too stunned to do anything else until Ms. Delmas's chest heals and she blasts him with energy and sends him back to Earth.

"_That was dangerous." _Ms. Delmas stands up. "_I need my new host so I won't be so weak."_ Ms. Delmas flies to the activated Tower.

"Crap, Sanne get to the Tower!" Dante sees Ms. Delmas and jumps off the back of the Overbike. "Uh, crap, need my wand." Dante wasn't use to fighting yet. "What was the word, Abra Kadabra!" Nothing. "No, Alakazam!" A beam of energy comes out and hits Ms. Delmas.

"_Good but not good enough!"_ Ms. Delmas flies at Dante and knocks him down. "_Die!"_ She strikes Dante sending him to Earth. "_No, no!"_ Ms. Delmas sees Sanne is only a few meters from the activated Tower but smiles when the Overbike is destroyed by a Mega Tank blast. "_Mine._" Ms. Delmas runs over to Sanne who was dodging Mega Tank blasts.

"Sanne!" Ark throws his spear at Ms. Delmas and hits her. The spear pierces her and goes through into the ground.

"_That almost hurt."_ Ms. Delmas rips the spear out of her body and throws it back at Ark. Ark pulls back on his disc and blocks the spear but is hit by a Mega Tank blast sending him back to Earth.

"_Now that I am free to make you mine I will have you!"_ Ms. Delmas laughs as she advances on Sanne.

"Forget someone?" Sanne points to the right and Ms. Delmas looks only to be hit from the left by Skitz on the Overboard. Sanne runs into the Tower. She floats up to the second platform and puts her hand on the screen. "Tower deactivated." The screens fall around her. "No need to do a return this time." Sanne sends Skitz then herself back to Earth.

"I can send myself don't worry." Dante hugs Sanne. "I'm glad you're all ok." He smiles at the others. He was scared that Xana would get Sanne once he saw all but Skitz was on Lyoko with Sanne.

"Ok, we'll see you later today. Almost time to get up for school anyways." Sanne yawns. She and the others walk over to the sewer entrance as Dante swings down on the ropes to go to the elevator. Krieger looks up and thinks he sees a shooting star until he notices something.

"Sanne, what is that?" He point at the object as it gets larger and larger. "I don't think this is good."

"Dante!" Sanne runs back to the Factory entrance yelling for Dante. "Dante, launch a return!" He doesn't hear her since he was already in the elevator going down to the Control Room. Sanne gets her phone out and calls Dante. "Dante, Xana's attack, we stopped him but it's still going on, launch a return!"

"Ok Sanne." Dante's fingers fly over the keyboard and soon the white bubble comes up reversing time thus stopping a captured NASA rocket from crashing into the Factory.

Sanne is tossing and turning in bed before waking up. "Not this time." She looks at her clock and sees it is a little before five in the morning. "I can trust the whisper but I can't go to the Factory yet. After school." She lies down not noticing someone else was awake.

"What whisper?" Skitz says this to herself so Sanne doesn't hear her. "What is she talking about?" Skitz thinks about this until the alarm goes off telling her to get ready for school.


	53. Chapter 53

**Code Xana Episode 52: Sucker**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-51**

Sanne was in the Control Room looking for the data the whisper told her about. Dante asked her what she was doing but she ignored him after telling him it was important. "Sanne if you tell me I can help."

"I can't tell you he said I could do it."

"Who said you could something? Krieger?"

"No." Sanne looks through hundreds of files and folders looking for anything that might be the whisper. "Go away Dante you're distracting me. If you want to come to Earth and go watch a movie. I'll give you money for it." Sanne had to find the whisper. The whisper told her he could defeat Xana. The whisper told her things no one but the original Lyoko Warriors could have known. The whisper was the new Lyoko Warriors answer to defeating Xana.

"Sanne I want to know what you're doing." Sanne gets frustrated and turns the sound off so she can't hear Dante.

"I'm working on something that will save us all." Sanne knew it would end the second she got the whisper. "So either shut up or come to Earth and go to a movie." Sanne continues looking for the whisper as Dante closes the screen wondering what was going on.

The next day Skitz is called by Dante. "Hello? Dante what is it, an attack?" Skitz was working on homework with Barack when the call came so she has to whisper this.

"No, do you know anything about what Sanne has been doing?" Dante took Sanne up on her offer of coming to Earth and seeing a movie. Instead he called Skitz to find out what was going on.

"I don't know. I heard her talking to herself when she thinks I'm sleeping though. She said something about a whisper being the answer." Dante doesn't know what she is talking about. "Look I'm kind of busy with homework so I have to let you go." Skitz saw how Barack was looking at her. "Bye."

"Bye Skitz." Dante and Skitz hang up. "Now what to do? Hmmm, if she won't tell us then maybe we'll have to spy." Dante goes back to the Factory and takes the back entrance. He climbs down the ladder slowly and quietly to spy on Sanne. "What is she doing?"

"It's not anywhere! If the whisper just gave me a name or something to search for this would be easier." Sanne's fingers fly over the keyboard as she continues to look for the whisper. She is so enthralled in this that she doesn't see the words appear on the screen. _If I told you my name you wouldn't help me._ Sanne doesn't see them. _Sanne look up._ She doesn't. Now Dante sees something spark getting Sanne's attention. She looks up and reads the message. "Just tell me! You're the answer! I need you so we can stop Xana."

"_Very well."_ Dante is amazed as he sees a blue mist come out of the computer and form into an older man. He is wearing a lab coat and brown pants. He has a grey beard and classes. "_Sanne, I am your grandfather._" Sanne nearly falls out of her computer chair. "_You know my name now. I can't stay much longer or Xana will find me and destroy me before I can fight back."_ The man turns into a blue mist and goes back into the computer.

"No, Franz Hopper, it can't be. My grandmother killed him. Xana killed him." Sanne is stunned.

"Sanne you have to stop!" Dante climbs down the ladder. "I had Xana in me and I know what Franz can and will do. Xana is his creation he won't destroy him! He wants to live on Lyoko forever!" Dante jumps down the last four rungs and runs over to Sanne. "He's evil!"

"He's our answer!" Sanne yells at Dante. "What were you doing, spying on me!?"

"Yes!" Dante gets to Sanne. "Skitz said you said something about a whisper but wouldn't tell her about it. I came back to spy on you and now I know it was a good thing." Dante steps backwards when Sanne advances on him. "Sanne calm down you don't know Franz!"

"He wants Xana dead!" Sanne pushes Dante then pulls back. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"It's ok Sanne but you don't know Franz, I do. I know what Xana knows about him. He created Xana and won't destroy him just like he won't destroy Lyoko! Your parents fought him what makes you think you should work with him?" Dante is scared. He knows about Franz but Sanne doesn't. If she worked with him, rescued him from wherever he was, he would become another enemy.

"He fought Xana before."

"He fought Xana because Xana was trying to kill your mother. The only thing he loved more then Lyoko and Xana was Aelita. If Xana had said he wouldn't kill Aelita Franz would have let him go."

"Shut up Dante you don't know! He's changed he wants Xana dead!" Sanne and Dante continue yelling at each other. Xana notices Sanne had turned the Super Scan off when she was looking for the whisper now known to be Franz Hopper. Xana decides now was the perfect time to attack.

"Ow." Krieger smacks his arm. He was on the way back from training in the gym alone. He had called Sanne but she said no. As he walks he sees someone familiar, Sora. "Hi Sora." He waves and she waves back. "What's up?"

"Nothing, where's Sanne?"

"She's busy with something. If you wanted to you could have worked out with me. We're still um, friends, right?" Sora nods.

"Are you sure Sanne wouldn't mind?"

"She trusts me." Sora says something under her breath. "What?"

"Nothing, ow." She smacks her arm. "A bug?" She flicks it away.

"Ow, more bugs." Krieger smacks a bug. Suddenly he hears the buzz of insect wings as he gets bitten more and more by mosquitoes. "What the hell? It's February!" Krieger and Sora run into the gym to get away from the mosquitoes. "Wait, February, Valentines Day!" He starts to wonder about that when he feels something biting his legs. The mosquitoes were crawling under the door and biting his legs. "Sora we need to get away from these things." Krieger smacks his legs swatting as many mosquitoes as possible as does Sora.

"What's up with these things!? It's like they're possessed!" This could very well be true. Krieger thinks it could be Xana but Sanne wasn't calling. Sanne would call if Xana was attacking Krieger was sure of it.

Back at the Factory Dante and Sanne were still yelling at each other. "Listen Sanne I know Franz he's evil!" Dane grabs Sanne by the arms and shakes her. "You do not understand him! He is evil and is playing you Sanne!" He stops shaking her and looks in her eyes. "Please listen to me Sanne."

"No." Sanne pushes Dante away. "Franz is the answer to Xana. With him we will beat Xana. You want Xana dead right?"

"Yes but I'm not dealing with the devil to get rid of Satan." Dante sighs. "If he does kill Xana it will only be to become the only ruler of Lyoko and take Xana's place as ruler of Earth."

"You don't know that. Right now Franz is weak he can't do anything. But if I find his code I can bring him to Earth and he can help us defeat Xana." Sanne was calming down as was Dante so they weren't yelling at each other. "We need him to beat Xana."

"No we don't. I'll have to tell the others about this. I'm sure they'll agree with me that it is too dangerous to work with the devil to beat Satan." Dante reaches for the pocket with his phone in it when Sanne grabs his wrist. "Let me go Sanne I have to tell the others."

"No Dante. Trust me please." Sanne looks at Dante with a face she hopes will get Dante to stop.

"I trust you Sanne and more but Franz is evil." Dante pulls his hand away from Sanne. "The others trust you but they won't let you do this." Dante starts to dial Krieger's number when Sanne grabs the phone. "Sanne give it back!" Dante reaches for it but Sanne punches him in his stomach.

"We need Franz!" Sanne throws his phone at the wall. "Oh no I'm sorry." Sanne reaches for Dante but he knocks her hand away. "Dante I didn't mean it I, I don't, I don't know why I did that."

"I'm going back to Lyoko." Dante couldn't believe Sanne had hit him. "Send me back or I'll send myself back." Dante walks over to the ladder and takes it down to the Scanner Room. He gets in the middle Scanner and soon the doors close around him sending him to Lyoko. "Whoa pulses! Sanne Xana's attacking!" Sanne doesn't respond since she had turned the sound off. He appears in a screen and tries to get Sanne's attention but she ignores him.

"Aaaa!" Krieger and Sora are being attacked by the insects. Krieger is positive it's Xana but Sanne wasn't calling. "Sora get out of here!" He didn't want her to be hurt but she had another idea. She was still angry about him breaking up with her for Sanne and while she acted nice she had ulterior motives. "Sora!" Sora seems to fall over and land on Krieger. She makes sure her lipstick covered lips land on the collar of his shirt then brushes her lips on his neck leaving some lipstick there before falling to the ground covering her head with her hands.

"Get them off of me!" Krieger knows the insects are after him. It was Xana, had to be, and Sanne was already under attack. It was the only reason Krieger could think of that explained why Sanne wasn't calling.

"Stay here Sora I'll get them away from you!" Krieger runs out of the gym and like he suspected the mosquitoes followed him. He gets his phone out and calls Ark as he runs. "Ark, Xana's attacking!"

"Ok we're on our way." Ark and Krieger hang up. "Xana attack Mira." She sighs. "Hey it's a break from homework."

"Yeah I guess but I don't know which one is worse." Mira closes her math book. "Are you calling your sister?"

"Wouldn't Sanne call her?"

"I guess." The two leave Mira's dorm room and head for the sewer entrance in the woods.

"Franz, Hopper, uh, Xana, nothing." Sanne talks to herself still ignoring Dante. "What else could I search for?" Sanne chews on her lower lip as she thinks. "Maybe, hmmm, Carthage?" She enters a search for Carthage and immediately finds something. "Whoa." Dozens of files and programs Sanne had never seen appear on a screen. "No way, this was the original project Franz worked on." Sanne looks through it as Dante continues pounding on the screen. He had tried to send himself back to Earth to tell Sanne but she took that option away from him to end the argument. "Wow, this is amazing. Secret communications, wait, communications." Sanne types on the keyboard. "Satellites. That's how he did it." Sanne continues to type. "Now I know why I couldn't find the code on the Super Computer. And that's why he doesn't want Xana to know about him. If Xana was able to do what Franz has done he'd be able to…" Sanne stops when the alarm alerting her that someone was at the Factory flashes on the screen. There is no beeping since the sound was still off. She turns the security cameras on and sees Ark and Mira. "What are they doing here?" She waits and listens to the elevator running. When the doors open Ark and Mira run off the elevator. "What are you two doing?"

"Krieger called saying Xana was attacking." Ark looks at the screen and sees Dante about to have a heart attack but no Super Scan. "What's going on here?" Ark points at the screen.

"We were arguing so I turned the sound off." Sanne turns the sound on and hears the beeping of the Super Scan. "Crap."

"I've been trying to tell you for nearly half an hour now!" Dante was yelling now that he could be heard. "But that's not the dangerous part the dangerous part is-" Sanne turns the sound off again.

"We need to be careful. It sounds like Xana did something to Dante." Sanne wasn't going to let the others know about her looking for the whisper that turned out to be Franz Hopper.

"Wait a minute. If Krieger was the one who called then Skitz might not know." Krieger was under attack and might have counted on Ark to call the others. He gets his phone out and calls his sister. "Skitz, Xana's attacking." He hears some noises and a few choice words before a click.

"Bloody hell Skitz." Barack and Skitz were on a kind of date at the school since they couldn't get off school grounds at the moment. "Go running off on me again." Barack wasn't happy about the interruption.

"I'm sorry Barack." Skitz knows Barack was getting tired of her running off. "I really am."

"Not as sorry as I am." Skitz had heard this several times but it had always been erased by a return. If this attack wasn't serious enough to need a return it could end the relationship.

"Don't say that Barack. I, I'm sorry but I have to go. I really am sorry Barack please believe me." Skitz leaves her room and heads for the sewer entrance in the park. Barack grabs his books and leaves her room.

"Finally made it." Krieger had been slow since the mosquitoes slowed him down. Thankfully the mosquitoes were too small to suck much blood out even with dozens biting him. He swings down the rope then runs over to the elevator. He takes the elevator down to the Control Room and steps off. "Sorry I'm late I was rather busy." Krieger smiles when he sees Sanne glad to see she was ok. "Why didn't you call us Sanne?" Krieger's question isn't answered as Sanne sees something on his collar and neck.

"What were you busy with?" Sanne walks over to him. "Or should I say who were you busy with?"

"Xana of course. He sent a bunch of mosquitoes after me. Thankfully they were too small to do much damage." Krieger scratches his arm where he was bit. "Does itch like crazy though."

"What were you doing before then?!" Sanne is getting angry with Krieger. She can see red lipstick, the same color that Sora wore, on his clothes and neck. "I can't believe you Krieger! Do you think I'm a sucker? That I'd see what I see and just let it go?" Sanne may have reacted differently but being tired from looking for the whisper hours on end and the fight with Dante she was already in a foul mood. "You, you, bastard!" Sanne points at Krieger's neck and Mira sees what Sanne saw. Her reaction was just like Sanne's.

"Krieger I can't believe you!" Krieger has no idea what is going on though. He didn't know Sora left her lipstick on his shirt or neck. "Sanne I'm so sorry I never would have thought this would happen!" Mira goes over to Sanne. "I, he is a bastard but we have to go to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower."

"Why are you calling me a bastard?" Krieger still doesn't know what is going on. "Sanne what's wrong?" Sanne walks over to him and smacks him. Before Krieger can say anything she grabs him by his collar.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She pulls on his collar and he sees something red on it. "Do you!?" Sanne pulls on the collar some more choking him. "You bastard after all you said to me you're cheating on me with that, with that, I hate you!" Sanne pushes Krieger into the elevator doors. "Get on the elevator so I can send you to Lyoko. All of you." Sanne's voice is cold and hard.

"But, I, I'm not cheating on you Sanne." Krieger doesn't know how the lipstick got there. He was too caught up in the mosquito attack to remember when Sora fell on him. He gets on the elevator then Ark and Mira do. They go down to the Scanner Room and go over to the Scanners. Mira and Ark stare at him. "I'm not cheating on Sanne! Ark you know I would never do that!"

"I thought you would never do that." Ark turns his back on Krieger not sure what to believe. Krieger said it wasn't him but the lipstick was on his shirt and neck. "Let's just go to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower." Ark and the other two get in the Scanners and wait for Sanne to send them.

"Transfer Ark, Transfer Mira, Transfer Krieger, Scanner Ark, Scanner Mira, Scanner Krieger, virtualization." The three land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector outside of the Way Tower. "Wait there until Skitz gets here." Sanne sees Dante appear in a screen. "Dante we're waiting for Skitz."

"I heard you yelling at Krieger, what did he do?" Sanne turns the sound off. She didn't want to talk to Dante about it.

"Skitz where are you?" Sanne continues waiting for Skitz.

Skitz is in the sewers dealing with the Xana attack. "Get off of me!" Skitz swats hundreds of mosquitoes but more keep coming. She gets desperate and decides there was only one thing to do. "Geronimo!" She jumps into the sewer water. The mosquitoes fly above the water waiting for Skitz. When her head comes up for air they fly down but she dives underwater again. She is making good time now that she isn't dealing with the mosquitoes but a new problem was about to come. As Skitz swims she feels something on her legs. As she continues to swim the feeling grows and grows and soon she is struggling to swim. She takes her head out of the water then reaches down to knock off whatever was on her legs when she feels something slimy and moving, leeches! "Get off of me!" She rips them off creating open sores in the sewer water. "Damn it this isn't good." Skitz is now being attacked by leeches and mosquitoes. She dives under but her legs grow as more leeches attach themselves to her. Soon they attack her arms and it becomes very hard to swim. Skitz climbs out of the sewers hoping the leeches would drop off but they don't. Skitz runs now being drained of blood by possessed mosquitoes and possessed leeches.

"She better be ok." Sanne is getting worried about Skitz so calls her. "Hello? Skitz where are you?"

"In the sewers!" Skitz stopped swatting at the mosquitoes and just focused on getting to the Factory. "These things are driving me crazy!" So far Skitz didn't feel bad. She hadn't lost that much blood but the leeches were filling up weighing her down. "Did the others make it ok?"

"They're on Lyoko waiting for you." Sanne looks at the screen and sees Dante gave up trying to talk to her. Instead he was out of the Tower and talking with the others about what had happened.

"Yes I saw Sora but we didn't do anything!" Krieger was trying to defend himself but no one believed him.

"Then how did her lipstick get on you?" Dante was more mad then the others. Sanne was a good person. She didn't deserve to be cheated on. That and Dante did have a crush on her. "Yeah you have no answer. How could you treat Sanne like that? She doesn't deserve that."

"I didn't cheat on her!" Krieger yells louder but it doesn't do anything. "Ark you know I wouldn't."

"Like I said I thought you wouldn't. Man, what, you wanted to date Sanne but didn't want to stop what you did with Sora? Krieger I…" Krieger interrupts Ark angrier then before.

"What ever I did with Sora doesn't matter! I stopped doing those things the second we broke up! Sora is just a friend!" Krieger gets tired of yelling at the others and walks away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dante goes over to Krieger. "We need to deactivate the Tower." Dante goes to put a hand on Krieger but Krieger pulls his shield out and slams Dante with it.

"Whoa." Sanne on Earth sees Dante just lost twenty points. She turns the sound back on. "What's going on?"

"Krieger just attacked me!" Dante didn't see it coming. "Sanne where's Skitz? We need her now more then ever." Krieger had just walked away from the others so they were down their best fighter.

"She's almost here. Whatever Xana is doing is nasty." Sanne waits and soon Skitz gets to the ladder and climbs up. As she climbs out of the sewer she sees five mutated mosquitoes the size of bald eagles.

"Damn." Skitz runs for the Factory entrance but is slowed down by the dozens of leeches on her legs. The five mutated mosquitoes fly after Skitz and one gets close enough to shove its mouth into her back. "Aaaa!" She falls forward and the other four catch up to her and start to suck her blood. "Help!" Skitz crawls trying to get away and gets very lucky.

"The alarm, good Skitz is finally here." Sanne looks through the security cameras and sees Skitz is being attacked by the giant mosquitoes. "Guys I'll be right back!" Sanne runs over to the elevator and takes it up to the Factory floor. She runs out of the elevator and goes to help Skitz who was almost passed out due to loss of blood. "Get away from her!" Sanne climbs up to help Skitz when a mosquito flies at Sanne. Being fat with blood it has the mass and force to knock Sanne off of the rope and she falls to the Factory floor. She lands hard and her head hits the concrete floor. She sees stars and feels something wet on her. When her vision clears a little she sees it is blood, lots of blood. "Aaaa!" She freaks out thinking it is hers and her brain was about to fall out the back of her head.

"What's taking so long?" Dante was now worried about Sanne. "I'm going to send myself back to Earth to check on Sanne." Dante runs back into the Way Tower. He sees Sanne took off the block keeping him from going back and uses the control panel to send himself to Earth. He waits for the elevator and after it comes down takes it up to the Factory floor where he hears screaming. "Sanne!" He hears her then sees her. Covered in blood, laying in a pool of blood, screaming hysterically. "Sanne, no, what happened!?" He runs over to her to check on her when he hears a buzzing noise. He looks up and sees four blood filled mosquitoes flying down towards him and Sanne. "Stay back!" Dante grabs Sanne by her arms and starts to drag her over to the elevator when he sees Skitz up top passed out. "Damn you Xana!" The mosquitoes get closer to Dante so he decides to fight. He kicks one and it bursts open. "Ew this is disgusting." Dante's foot and leg is covered with blood. "Wait, Sanne, get up and run." Dante assumes Sanne was covered in blood but wasn't bleeding. He kicks another mosquito being covered in more blood. Sanne continues to scream having lost her mind. She truly believes she was centimeters away from death after the fall and seeing all the blood. Dante destroys another mosquito leaving one left. This on flies up into the air out of Dante's reach. "Get back here!" The mosquito turns and points its head down at Dante and dives for him. "Crap, Aaaa!" The mosquito pierces him with its mouth barely missing the heart. The mosquito struggles until Dante rips its head off. "Ouch." The mouth is sticking out of his back but it keeps him from bleeding, much. He goes to try and pick Sanne up but can't with the mosquito sticking in him. "Lyoko, have to get to Lyoko." Dante stumbles towards the elevator trying to ignore the pain. He looks back at Sanne who was still screaming hysterically hoping she would be ok as the doors close.

Dante gets out at the Control Room. "Guys, change of plans." Dante winces as he sets up the auto transfer. "We're down three warriors." Dante gets back on the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room. He gets in a Scanner and before the doors close he pulls the mosquito head and mouth out of his body and tosses it on the floor of the Scanner Room.

"Dante, what happened?" Ark was concerned for his sister and Sanne. "Dante are they ok?"

"Sanne, she, I don't know. And your sister, I don't know. We need to hurry and deactivate the Tower so we can launch a return." The few remaining Lyoko Warriors go over to the vehicles.

"Mira you're on the Overboard, I have my disc, so Dante's on the Overbike." They were down Skitz and Sanne due to Xana's attack and Krieger had just walked off after arguing with the group. The three take off for the activated Tower hoping that their friends would be ok.

On Earth Skitz wakes up to the sound of screaming. "Sanne? Where are you Sanne?" Skitz feels like she had been sucked dry and literally almost was. "Thirsty, so thirsty." Skitz also appeared to be in shock. "Water, no, Sanne, Sanne?" Skitz keeps hearing screams and stands up. She feels light headed and falls to her knees. "Ok I'll crawl." She crawls to the end of the Factory entrance and looks down to see Sanne screaming in a pool of blood on the Factory floor. "Sanne!" Skitz knew she was too weak to swing down on the ropes and couldn't help Sanne. "Sanne please, Sanne!" Skitz, like Sanne, thinks Sanne is hurt badly and near death with all the blood on her and around her. The mosquitoes after being killed by Dante were turned to ash so only the blood they had sucked out remained making it look like Xana had tried to take every last drop of blood out of Sanne. "They'll save us." Skitz lies down feeling extremely weak and tired. "Ark better save us or I'll kick his ass." Skitz passes out again as Sanne continues to scream hysterically.

On Lyoko the three Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower and the monsters guarding it. "Three Blocks and a Tarantula? What are we our parents when they first came to Lyoko?"

"With only three of us he wouldn't have to send that strong of monsters." Dante is worried now. The Lyoko Warriors might not make it this time. Xana's attack would be complete and they would lose Skitz and Sanne. "I'll stay back and wait for a chance to get to the Tower."

"Ok then I guess it's up to us." Ark creates his spear. "Ready Mira?" He looks over at her and sees her disappear. "Good idea." The Overboard takes off and charges the monsters in front of the Tower. The Overboard seems to pull a kamikaze dive on the monsters hitting a Block and destroying it. The Tarantula and the two remaining Blocks open fire on Ark and Dante when another Block is destroyed. The last block switches from lasers to ice beam and fires near where the last Block was and hits Mira.

"No!" Mira struggles but the ice encases her.

"Crap, ok monkey boy time to show what you can do." Ark dodges lasers then fire rings that are fired from the Block. "Whoa, close." He dives through a fire ring then throws his spear at the Block. It hits it on the Eye destroying it. "Xana messed up underestimating us." Ark continues to dodge lasers from the Tarantula trying to get his spear which was stuck in the ground.

"Ark watch out!" Dante gets his wand out and fires energy orbs at a Dragon that had flown out from behind the Tower but misses. Ark looks up in time to dodge the lasers being fired from the Dragon.

"Sneaky." Ark dodges more lasers when the Tarantula hits his disc. Ark loses his balance and falls right onto his spear sending himself back to Earth. "No, Dante, if I can get Sanne this isn't over." Ark runs over to the elevator and takes it up to the Factory floor where he hears Sanne screaming. "Sanne! He runs over to her unsure of what to do. She was covered in blood and if he moved her might only make her injuries worse. Of course she had none but Ark did not know this.

Back on Lyoko Dante is running away from the Tarantula and Dragon on the Overbike. "I have to get to the Tower!" Dante tries to charge for it but the Tarantula blocks his path. He dodges lasers and more lasers but it seems impossible to get to the Tower. "I have to do this!" Dante decides to throw caution to the wind and charges as fast as possible on the Overbike at the Tower. The Tarantula stops firing wildly and takes time to aim at Dante when…

"Super Leap!" Krieger appears and uses his sword to cut the arms of the Tarantula off. When he lands he throws his shield at the Dragon hitting it and knocking it down to the ground. "Super Leap!" With a single jump Krieger catches his shield in mid air and lands next to the Dragon. He destroys it with his sword as Dante gets to the activated Tower.

"The Tower is deactivated." Dante continues working on the control panel. "Return to the past now!" Dante launches the return hoping that everything would be ok on Earth.

Krieger is in the gym when Sora comes in. "Hi Sora." Krieger is uncomfortable. Sora was a friend but Sanne and the others thought he was cheating on Sanne with Sora. "Um, this isn't a good time."

"Really?" Sora smiles. She had a plan to hurt things between Sanne and Krieger. "No time for a little training?" Sora attacks Krieger and flips him onto the floor making sure her lips landed near his neck. "Either you've gotten slow or I got better." Sora doesn't let Krieger up when the gym door opens.

"You son of a bitch!" Sanne sees Sora on top of Krieger with her head buried into his neck. "I knew it!" Sanne turns around and storms out of the gym. Krieger pushes Sora off of him and runs after her.

"That worked better then I thought." Sora laughs a little then heads back to the dorm building wondering if this would be enough.

**A/N Hmmm, poor Krieger. But hey who would you believe if you saw what Sanne saw? And Sanne freaked out when covered with blood. Not that I wouldn't if I thought my skull had exploded when it hit the concrete floor of the Factory and I saw I was covered in blood. And even though they fought Krieger still fought Xana and saved the day. Only to be rewarded with Sanne even angrier at him after what she sees next.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Code Xana Episode 53:** **The New Sissi**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-52**

**A/N Also, I am going to mention attacks I didn't write, just they were minor attacks and I need them to move things forward with Skitz and stuff**

Krieger and Sanne are arguing with each other. "Sanne we're just friends! I, it must have gotten on there when she fell!" Krieger was still proclaiming he was innocent of cheating on Sanne but she didn't believe him.

"She fell alright! Her mouth just happened to land on your neck? Don't lie to me Krieger!"

"I'm not lying! You know I love you Sanne I would never cheat on you!" Krieger is getting more and more frustrated. "Why don't you believe me Sanne? Don't you trust me?"

"I did trust you Krieger and you went behind my back and cheated on me!" Sanne pushes Krieger. "Just admit to it! You still like Sora because she let's you do things with her I won't let you do with me!" Sanne pushes him again. "Say it Krieger! You still like her!"

"No! Well, as a friend but, not like that anymore." Krieger grabs Sanne's hands when she goes to push him again. "Sanne I didn't cheat on you! What do I have to do to make you believe me!?"

"Tell me the truth!" Sanne struggles but can't break Krieger's grip. "Look me in the eye and tell me the truth!" Krieger lets go of Sanne's hands and grabs her by the face so she couldn't look away.

"I have not and will not cheat on you. I love you Sanne." Krieger kisses Sanne on the lips. "Sora is just a friend."

"We'll see how long that lasts." Sora had been walking to her dorm room when she heard the yelling. She listened to the argument and starts to make a plan. "We'll see what she does after I'm through with Krieger." Sora walks away from the door and goes into her room as Krieger leaves Sanne's room.

"I'm sorry Sanne for fighting with you."

"I'm the one who didn't believe you." Sanne had been near tears. "I was the stupid one."

"Sanne and stupid do not go together." Krieger smiles and laughs. "I should have grabbed you and kissed you earlier."

"Yes you should have." Sanne smiles back. "How about tomorrow you make it up to me on a date?"

"I will." Krieger and Sanne kiss each other. "I have to get a shower before going to bed." Krieger goes to the boys' dormitory floor and grabs clean clothes then goes to the boys' shower room.

The next morning Krieger calls Sanne. "Sanne want to go to the gym first? I feel like a good work out to wake myself up."

"Ok, sure." Sanne yawns. "Do you have to be up this early?" Sanne looks at her clock and sees it is 11:39. "Ok maybe not that early."

"Just meet me in the gym when you're ready." Krieger hears something at his door. "Make sure to bring your Jpocket and Jcell." Krieger goes to his door and opens it. There is nothing there.

"I will. Xana can attack at any time." Sanne yawns again. "Let me get awake and stuff then I'll meet you there."

"Ok Sanne, love you, bye."

"Love you to Krieger, bye." The two hang up. Sanne hears a noise and looks over at Skitz. "Aren't you sleeping?"

"That was so cute! I'm glad you two made up but how? Why? How could you forgive him?"

"He didn't cheat on me. I'm going to the gym then out on a date with Krieger, you?" Skitz shrugs her shoulders. "Nothing with Barack today?" Skitz makes a bad face. "What?"

"Things are iffy between us. That last attack we didn't get a return and he is mad about me running off." Skitz sighs. "I hate Xana."

"You could ask if he could be in the group. I don't know if anyone would vote yes on it but you could."

"No I want something free of Xana." Skitz yawns. "But I'm going to lose my Xana free thing to Xana."

"Um, I, I could call Krieger and tell him something came up if you want to talk. You were always there for me and let me talk I can do it for you." Sanne puts a hand on Skitz's shoulder.

"No I'll call him later. You and Krieger have fun." Skitz smiles. "Lots and lots of fun." Skitz sticks her tongue out when Sanne blushes.

"We don't do that. I'm not Sora." Speaking of Sora…

Krieger gets to the gym and starts to do stretches. What he doesn't know is he has an audience. "Hey Krieger!" Sora comes out of the girls' shower room already dressed in her gym clothes. "I wasn't expecting an audience but if you don't mind could I work out with you?"

"Oh hi Sora. Um, sure, Sanne is coming soon. We can have a race on the exercise bikes." Krieger smiles at Sora. "I thought I was the only one awake this early." Krieger laughs as does Sora.

"The pink haired one wasn't up yet?" Krieger shakes his head. "What was she doing to get so tired?" Sora smiles at Krieger winking at him. When Krieger blushes Sora laughs.

"We don't do anything like that."

"I know you two kids are so sweet." Sora hugs Krieger. "I should have seen it coming." Sora hears the gym door open. "But I don't mind." Sora kisses Krieger hard on the mouth. Krieger tries to push her off but this only puts his hands on her chest. Sora pulls Krieger down to the gym floor and uses her hands to hold his head in place as she keeps kissing him.

"You son of a bitch!" Sanne doesn't have anything to throw but her gym bag so throws it at the two teens on the gym floor making out and groping each other. At least that's how it looks to Sanne. "I hate you!" Sanne storms out of the gym more mad then she ever thought she could be.

"Sora get off of me!" Krieger is finally able to push Sora off of him. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Krieger wipes his mouth and sees the lipstick on his sleeve. "Sora why? Why did you do that?" Now it was time for Sora's plan to really start. She shakes her head.

"What happened?" Sora hoped her plan would work. She spied on Krieger enough to hear some interesting things. Since the new Lyoko Warriors were reluctant to do returns after some attacks and talk about the attacks were remembered by someone. All they had to do was spy on the group. "Uh, Krieger, what am I doing here?" She looks up at him and sees the concerned look on Krieger's face. Her plan so far was working perfectly. "Krieger, what happened? My head hurts."

"No, Xana, uh, Sora you're going to be ok." Krieger leaves Sora in the gym and runs after Sanne.

"Xana, he said that name again. He must have believed it was Xana." Sora smiles. "What's that beeping noise?" Sora looks over at Sanne's gym bag. She goes over and opens it up and finds Sanne's Jpocket. "Super Scan? Hmmm, let's see what she has on here." Sora starts to go through Sanne's Jpocket. "Wow, Xana attack, what's this, return to the past? What the heck is that?" Sora keeps looking through and doesn't notice the black mist coming out of a light. The black mist flies down and attacks her from behind. "_No, can't let them know just yet."_ A ring appears on Sora's finger with the Eye of Xana on it. "_She reminds me so much of well, me."_ Sora laughs as she walks out of the gym.

"Sanne!" Krieger tried calling Sanne but she wouldn't answer her phone. Krieger thinks it is because she is mad at him but it was really because her phone was in her gym bag. "Sanne!" Krieger keeps looking for Sanne. "It was Xana. That means a Tower was activated." Krieger calls Skitz. "Skitz, are you in your room?" Krieger doesn't expect the answer he gets.

"You lying cheating scumdog of the universe! Never talk to me again!" Skitz hangs up. "It's going to be ok Sanne." Sanne was crying on her shoulder. "That bastard will pay for this. I'll kick him so hard between the legs he'll choke on them." Skitz and Sanne weren't in their room. Skitz was walking down the hall when Sanne came running down the hall crying. They went into the nearest room, the girls' shower room, so Sanne could cry. "He'll pay for this." Skitz rubs Sanne's back trying to comfort her.

"Sanne? Skitz?" Krieger gets to their room and opens the door. He sees Sanne's Jtop on the desk and hears the beeping of the Super Scan. "She has to answer this." Krieger sends a text message saying SOS XANA to Skitz. "Come on Skitz answer it! We need Sanne." Krieger waits for a response.

"Xana? Sanne, um, with Sora and Krieger, could it have been Xana?" Skitz shows the message from Krieger to Sanne.

"He, he can't posses humans yet."

"He possessed me earlier. He, he possessed Ark and stuff with the spiders. Maybe he did something else to Sora and Krieger."

"My Jpocket never beeped, the Super Scan never detected an activated Tower. He's trying to trick us." Sanne wipes her nose as she stops crying. "He can go to hell. I, I really thought he cared about me. I believed him when he said he wasn't cheating on me with Sora. I'm so stupid!" Sanne looks into a mirror. "I shouldn't have cried. Now I look horrible because of that cheating bastard!"

"It's ok Sanne. Go to our room and lie down for awhile. If you need anything call me."

"Wait, my phone, it's in the gym."

"I'll get it just go to your room." Skitz hugs Sanne. "If I see Krieger I'll make sure to give him a swift kick where he deserves it." Skitz leaves the girls' shower room and does indeed see Krieger.

"Skitz Xana's attacking! He possessed…" Krieger is interrupted when Skitz plants her foot between his legs.

"You son of a bitch! I can't believe you would do that to Sanne!" Skitz storms off leaving a very hurt Krieger on the floor in the hall.

"_Ah, here comes Skitz Della Robbia."_ Possessed Sora hides behind a tree and waits for Skitz to walk by. "_I saw what you did to my Krieger!"_ Xana of course was spying on his enemies. "_You'll pay for that!"_ Sora grabs Skitz by the hair and pounds her face into the ground. Once Skitz stops struggling Possessed Sora let's her go. "_I need to work on my voice."_ Possessed Sora clears her voice. "_I can't, _I can't believe you'd think he'd leave this." Possessed Sora chuckles. "Perfect. Hmmm, you need to be hidden." Possessed Sora looks around. "Up the tree you go." Possessed Sora uses her Xana powers to put Skitz up in the tree then walks towards the dorm building. "Sanne will be so crushed." Possessed Sora laughs.

Sanne walks out of the girls' shower room after washing her face and sees Sora. "What are you doing here?!" Sanne clenches her fists and stomps over to Sora. "Come to laugh at me!"

"Yes actually." Sora laughs. "Like Krieger would leave this," Sora motions to her self. "For that," Sora points at Sanne. "By the way you might want to check on Skitz. She had some choice words for me so I answered back with these." Sora lifts her fists.

"I'll get you for this, for that, for making me look like a fool!" Sanne lunges at Sora who falls backwards causing Sanne to trip and fall on top of her. Sora grabs Sanne by the wrists and rolls over pinning her.

"You're to slow, to weak, and to small. Why do you think Krieger couldn't leave me?" Sora laughs then Sanne spits in her face. "That wasn't very nice was it?" Sanne screams. "_Damn._" The Eye of Xana had appeared in Sora's eyes. "_I used too much power."_

"It was you!" Sanne struggles but can't break Possessed Sora's grip. "It wasn't Krieger it was you!"

"_Very good Sanne. Poor Krieger he never saw it coming. But he did get hurt by Skitz."_ Possessed Sora laughs deeply and evilly. "_I love tormenting you and your friends. I like to wait for Skitz to be with that black boy before I attack just to mess with her."_ Possessed Sora sparks and shocks Sanne until Sanne passes out. "_Time to take you to Lyoko, Sanne."_ Possessed Sora breaks apart into a black mist and takes Sanne to Lyoko where she wakes up.

"No, stay away!" Sanne fires an energy beam at Sora. "You can posses humans again, damn it."

"_Close. I had to use a little trick but it worked."_ An energy shield comes around Possessed Sora. "_You cried so much it was beautiful. To rip your heart out and stomp on it was my best moment today."_ Possessed Sora laughs. "_But I can not possess you with this body. The Schipizoa will be here soon."_ Sanne looks around but doesn't see the Schipizoa.

"Stay away from me Xana! Krieger, he, he knew about the attack he'll come and save me." Sanne backs away from Possessed Sora.

"_Really? After what you did? After what Skitz did to him? I'd be surprised if he's even able to walk yet."_ Possessed Sora laughs some more. "_You have no one to save you Sanne. You are mine!"_ Energy expands from around Sora hitting Sanne and knocking her down.

"Scattershot!" Sora's energy shield protects her but Sanne takes this chance to run away.

"_Get back here!"_ Sora starts after Sanne but Sanne runs into a Tower. "_Hide all you want! No, wait, I can do it."_ Sora smiles and walks into the Tower. "_Hello Sanne, red rum?"_

"What? No, you're not Xana you're possessed." Sanne backs away from Possessed Sora until she gets to the edge of the platform.

"_Red rum Sanne red rum."_ Possessed Sora smiles then laughs. "_You don't have to worry but the others do."_ Possessed Sora leaves the Tower then turns into a black mist and goes back to Earth.

"Krieger?" Ark sees Krieger limping down the hall. "Sanne hurt you?" Krieger shakes his head as he gets to his room. "What happen Krieger?" Krieger limps over to his bed and sits down on it.

"Nothing." Krieger lies down on his bed and stares at the ceiling. He was close to snapping and hurting anyone, including Ark. He was so angry he had completely forgotten about the Xana attack. "Go away Ark." Krieger stares at Ark. "I said go away Ark!"

"Fine Krieger. "What bug crawled up…" Ark ducks when Krieger throws his alarm clock at Ark. "I'm going!" Ark leaves the dorm room. "What happened to him?" Ark gets his phone out and calls his sister. "She's not answering. Probably at the movies with Barack." Ark calls Sanne. "Sanne isn't answering either. Where is everyone?" Mira wasn't answering her phone and wasn't in her dorm room. "Xana? Should check Sanne's room." Ark leaves for Sanne's dorm room.

"_I don't think so."_ Possessed Sora appears in Sanne's room and shocks Sanne's computer before disappearing.

"Sanne? Skitz?" Ark knocks on the door then opens it. "Not beeping. Where is everyone?" Ark turns around and leaves the room.

"What happened?" Skitz wakes up in the tree. "No, Xana." Skitz reaches for her phone but can't find it. She looks around and notices it is lying on the ground below her. "Ouch." Skitz had a pounding headache. "Damn you Xana." Skitz carefully climbs down the tree then picks her phone up. "Still works. J INC technology is awesome." Skitz calls Sanne but doesn't get an answer. "Wait her phone is in the gym." Skitz calls her brother. "Ark Xana is attacking."

"But, I was just in your room. The Super Scan didn't detect a Tower." Ark was still looking for the others. "I guess I'll go to the Factory. Do you know where Sanne and Mira are?"

"Why would I know where Mira is? Sanne is in the girls' shower room. I'll get her." Skitz hangs up on her brother and starts to run for the dorm building as Ark runs out of it.

"Ouch Skitz what happened? Xana messed you up?" Ark sees his sister and the damage Possessed Sora did.

"I think so. I was attacked from behind. Did you call Krieger?"

"Oh, yeah." Ark hadn't but would. "Get Sanne and meet me at the Factory. Be safe Skitz. I'd hate to try and explain it to our parents what happened to you." Ark puts a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Don't do anything I would do."

"I'm smarter then a monkey." Skitz sticks her tongue out at her brother then laughs. "You be careful." The two run off in different directions.

When Skitz gets to the girls' shower room she opens the door. "Sanne?" She walks in and is attacked from behind again. "Aaaa!" Skitz screams and struggles with the attacker. She is able to roll over and sees who the attacker is. "Sora!" Skitz struggles some more and is able to get off the floor. "What did you do to Sanne? Where is she!?"

"She is not your problem I am!" Sora attacks Skitz and knocks her into a sink. Sora punches a mirror and glass flies everywhere. "Let's see what you look like after some surgery!" Sora grabs a large piece of broken glass.

"No, stop!" Skitz starts to push Sora off when Sora sparks with energy. "Xana!" Possessed Sora laughs.

"That's right! It was interesting to see how fast you turned on Krieger." Possessed Sora slashes Skitz across the face with the glass.

"Aaaa!" Skitz can feel the blood pour down her face. Possessed Sora had slashed her from the bottom of her right eye to under her nose. "Stop! Sora fight him!" Possessed Sora slashes her again and the piece of glass cuts Skitz's cheek nearly cutting it from mouth to ear. The blood starts to pour down her throat when the girls' locker room door opens.

"Hai!" Possessed Sora is kicked from behind and knocked off of Skitz. "Skitz get out of here!" Krieger had been called by Ark and was heading to check on Sanne when he heard the screaming. "He's possessed Sora." Possessed Sora stands up and looks at Krieger.

"_I had to trick her."_ Possessed Sora shows off the ring that had the Eye of Xana on it. "_But yes in the end I possessed her."_ Sora takes a step towards Krieger. "_Skitz, look in a mirror."_ Skitz does and tries to scream but can't. Her face was badly damaged and she looked horrific.

"Skitz get out of here!" Krieger yells at her and she starts to cry then runs out of the girls' shower room.

"_You're not safe Krieger."_ Sora lunges at Krieger and they fight. "_Sanne is on Lyoko already! She'll be my host soon!"_

"You won't get her!" The two struggle and fight each other as Ark gets to the Factory.

"Dante, is everything ok?" A screen comes up and Dante appears.

"Finally. Where have you been?"

"Busy. Where's Sanne?"

"I don't know." Dante closes his eyes. "I can't feel her. She might be in a Tower though." Ark gets the headset on.

"Sanne are you there?"

"Yes!" Sanne had been talking with the whisper, Franz Hopper. "Is Krieger there? Skitz? Mira?"

"No. I don't know where Mira is and my sister went to get you." Ark gets his phone out and calls his sister but she doesn't answer. "I don't know where she is now. What's the attack?"

"He possessed Sora somehow. He, he isn't strong enough to do it himself he did something to her. Like when the spiders possessed you and Skitz."

"Well, the Super Scan shows the Tower is in the Forest Sector. I'll bring you back then we can wait and hope for someone else to get here." Ark brings Sanne back to Earth. Sanne takes the elevator up to the Control Room. "How long were you on Lyoko Sanne?"

"I don't know Ark there aren't any clocks on Lyoko." Sanne goes over to the control panel. "Tell Dante I'm bringing him to Earth so I can send him back as his mage profile." Ark talks into the headset and soon Dante is on Earth. "Dante you can come up if you want we're waiting for the others." Dante climbs up the ladder to the Control Room.

Skitz is running through the sewers still crying. Her face was horrible. The Scanners would heal her but her face was still ravaged by Possessed Sora's attack. The image was in her head.

"Aaaa!" Possessed Sora cheated and used her Xana powers to hurt Krieger. "Sora, please, stop."

"_Stop pleading to that girl! She can't hear you. She can't stop me!"_ Possessed Sora sparks with energy. "_No, they found her!"_ Xana's symbol appears in her eyes as she uses more power. "_Die!"_

"Aaaa!" Krieger screams in pain as Possessed Sora sends energy into Krieger trying to kill him. He passes out and Possessed Sora lets him go.

"_Good enough. I need to be there for Sanne."_ Possessed Sora turns into a black mist and goes to Lyoko.

"That's the alarm." Sanne checks a screen and sees it is Skitz. "Skitz made it, good."

"What about Krieger?" Ark nor Dante knew about the fight Sanne had with him or that Skitz had hurt him.

"I don't know." Sanne sighs. She didn't want to think about what had happened. "Skitz what are you doing?" Skitz had taken the elevator straight down to the Scanner Room.

"Just send me!" Skitz makes sure to turn her back on the security camera so no one could see her face.

"Uh, Transfer Skitz, Scanner Skitz, virtualization." Skitz lands on Lyoko healed by the Scanners. "Skitz what happened? Did you see Krieger, or Mira?" Sanne adds Mira when Ark looks at her.

"I, uh, earlier I saw Krieger then I, Sora attacked him." Skitz feels bad for what she did to Krieger. She had kicked him hard and it turns out for no reason. "He's fighting her right now he's not coming."

"I still can't get a hold of Mira." Ark has no idea what is going on with Mira. "We better go before Krieger gets hurt." Sanne nods then brings up the transfer program for her and the others.

"Ark bring the elevator up." Ark hits the button for the elevator. "Ok hurry." Sanne and the other two get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room then run into the Scanners before the doors close. A few seconds later they land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector.

"Where's the Tower?" Skitz sees the vehicles appear and goes over to the Overboard. "And where's Mira?"

"North of here and I don't know where Mira is." Sanne gets on the Overbike as Dante goes over to the Overwing.

"I hope she's ok." Ark gets on his disc then head north with the others for the activated Tower.

Back on Earth Mira is waking up from a deep sleep. "Uh, what happened?" She looks around and discovers she is in the Infirmary. "Hello?" The nurse comes in after hearing Mira.

"Hello Mira. Are you feeling alright?"

"I, I think so." Now Mira was remembering what happened. After breakfast she started to feel light headed and started to go back to her room for a nap. "What happened? Why am I here?"

"You're here because you fell. Why you fell I'm not sure. Have you been eating well? Drinking water?" The nurse noticed Mira's nails looked wrong. "Have to get your vitamins."

"I, uh, yes." Mira looks away from the nurse. She hadn't been eating well because she wanted to get skinnier. She was over sixty kilograms and wanted to lose weight. "Who brought me here?"

"A ninth year student saw you fall so took you here. Ok, look into the light." The nurse shines a light into Mira's eyes to check for a concussion. "Ok, good. Have you been sick?" The nurse puts a hand on Mira's head. "Not feeling warm maybe I should check your temperature."

"I feel fine. If it's ok I want to leave. I just missed a step and fell backwards." Mira laughs awkwardly. "I'm so clumsy sometimes it's really nothing. My friends are probably wondering where I am."

"Hmmm, give me a few minutes to check you and if everything is fine I'll let you go." The nurse does a few more tests then does let Mira go. "Be careful if you are that clumsy."

"I will." Mira leaves the nurses office. "I wonder what Ark is doing." She gets her phone out and calls Ark but he doesn't answer. "Wait, he called." Mira listens to the message. "Xana, crap." Mira starts running for the Factory. "I hope they're ok. They need me."

On Lyoko the Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower and the one guarding it. "Sora, we can't hurt her!" Sanne wanted to but knew it was Xana not Sora. If anything she was the one who needed to be hurt after what she did to Krieger and what Skitz did to Krieger. "Just attack her. Keep her busy and I can deactivate the Tower then launch a return." _And hopefully patch things up with Krieger._ "But don't hurt her. She's an innocent stuck in this war."

"I'm more worried about her hurting us." Skitz gets her clubs out thinking about what Sora had done to her. "Sora! I'll get you back for what you did to me!" Skitz dives on the Overboard at Sora.

"_I'm so sorry you're still alive?" _Possessed Sora laughs. "_I guess I'll do better this time around."_ Possessed Sora attacks Skits and knocks her off of the Overboard. "_Then I'll kill, your brother!"_ Possessed Sora punches Skitz in the chest creating a hole. "_Then I'll slaughter you whole family!"_

"Aaaa!" Skitz screams in pain as Possessed Sora sends energy into her. Possessed Sora starts to laugh when a spear is shoved through her stomach. She looks down at it.

"_Foolish boy you've done nothing to me."_ Possessed Sora grabs the end of the spear sticking through her and sends energy into it. The energy spreads through the spear and hits Ark sending him back to Earth.

"Ouch, ow, man they burn." Ark's hands were burnt and blistering. "Whoa, Skitz, are you ok?" His sister had fallen out of the right Scanner. "Skitz? Skitz get up, please get up." She doesn't move. "Skitz!" Ark kneels down next to Skitz and makes sure she is breathing. "Don't die Skitz. If you die I'll beat you up." Ark tries not to cry but is worried about his sister and start to cry.

On Lyoko all that stands between Possessed Sora and Sanne was Dante. "Alakazam!" He fires an energy beam at Possessed Sora but her energy shield protects her. "Sanne go for the Tower!" Dante fires energy orbs at Possessed Sora trying to distract her.

"_She tried Dante and can't make it."_ Possessed Sora smiles. "_I won't let her in there! Wait, there it is."_ The Schipizoa flies up from below the Forest Sector. "_My new host! Bow to me and I may let your friends live!"_

"Never!" Sanne had been charging energy in her mouth and fires a massive beam of energy. The energy encompasses Possessed Sora and continues on hitting the Schipizoa.

"Wow." Dante is stunned by the amount of energy Sanne had used. "I can do this." Dante runs into the activated Tower while Sanne continues to fire the energy beam at Possessed Sora and the Schipizoa.

"_No! No! I can't lose like this!"_ Possessed Sora screams in pain as Xana's possession ends.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around Dante. "I need to launch a return." Dante uses the control panel to launch a return.

"Whoa." Krieger is in the gym. "Sanne, I have to call her." He goes over to his gym bag and gets his phone out. He calls Sanne. "Sanne, are you ok?" He waits for an answer. "Sanne?"

"I'm sorry!" Sanne hangs up on Krieger and starts to cry. She didn't believe him. Krieger tried to warn her and Skitz it was Xana but she didn't listen. Krieger had nearly been killed. She didn't know what happened to Mira. All because she didn't trust Krieger.

Mira is going up the stairs in the dorm building when she feels light headed. She starts to fall backwards when something stops her. "There you are." Her savoir was Ark Della Robbia.

"Oh, hi Ark. What was the Xana attack?"

"He did something to posses Sora. Where were you?"

"I was in the Infirmary. I, I fell down the stairs." She hugs Ark. "You saved me, thanks."

"No problem Mira." Ark hugs Mira back.

Back at the gym Sora walks into the gym. "Krieger?" He sees her and waves to her.

"Hi Sora, want to train with me?"

"Sure." Sora wasn't sure what had happened. She had been looking at Sanne's Jpocket then she was back to where she was before she did her attack. Not sure what happened she cancels her plan and decides to keep spying on the group until she can find out more.

**A/N I'm not sure how much 60 kilograms is. I think 115lbs. Damn metric system. And again mentioning attacks not written out just minor ones.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Code Xana Episode 54:** **Urban Fact**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-53**

Sanne was talking with her grandfather. Krieger and her were fighting and Skitz was busy trying to keep her relationship with Barack from falling apart so she couldn't talk to her. "Sanne dear I'm sure things will be ok." Jim hugs her shoulder. "Back when I was young I dated several people when I was in school. It's a natural thing to date more then one person while growing up. You're far too young to be worrying about things like this Sanne. Odd Della Robbia dated dozens of people before he found the right one." Jim tries to cheer Sanne up. "You know what? How about a story? Get your mind off of this."

"I don't want to hear about Xana."

"No this has nothing to do with those stories. This is a true story. When I was teaching here even before your parents went to Kadic Academy we had a science teacher who was in a car accident. He had his teeth knocked out. Now instead of getting dentures you know what he did?"

"Grandpa I heard this story. The guy gets metal teeth and hears radio stations on them and goes insane." Sanne rolls her eyes. "Everyone has heard that Urban myth. That's not a real story."

"It is a true story! And how would that drive him insane? I like listening to the radio. I'm telling you it was the metal. Iron and stuff shouldn't be put in your body at high amounts. Of course when he was sent to the mental ward it allowed Mrs. Hertz to work at the school." Jim tells Sanne a few more stories before letting her go to her dorm room.

"Skitz?" Sanne hears crying when she gets to the door. When she opens the door she sees Skitz is on her bed crying. "Skitz what's wrong? What happened?" Sanne sits down next to Skitz.

"He broke up with me!" Through the sobs Skitz tells Sanne what had happened. "Then, then he broke up with me." Skitz continues to cry. "It's all Xana's fault! I tried but couldn't keep it together."

"Um, it's ok Skitz. Uh, when people grow up they date lots of people. Your dad dated dozens of girls before he met your mom. I mean, he uh, you know. I'm sure it will work out for the best."

"Shut up! You and Krieger are just fine and here I am…" Skitz stops when she feels Sanne's hand on her neck squeezing it. "Ow!" Skitz knocks Sanne's hand away. "What was that for?"

"Me and Krieger aren't just fine!"

"What? But, you two," Skitz looks up at Sanne and sees the look on her face. "What happened?"

"I, he, you know what."

"Oh, the Sora thing." Skitz sits up in her bed. "I'm so sorry." Skitz hugs Sanne as Sanne hugs Skitz. "Men, they're the cause of all our problems. Why don't we just get rid of them?" The two laugh feeling a little better.

"Yeah, why do we need men?" Sanne laughs a little more. "All they do is make us miserable."

"Those bastards." Skitz hugs Sanne harder. "We don't need them do we? We do well enough on our own."

"Well, we need Krieger to fight Xana." Skitz and Sanne laugh. "It was a big mistake wasn't it? I never should have let Krieger break up with Sora. I never should have um, you know." Skitz shakes her head.

"No. It wasn't a mistake Sanne. You two really like each other but Xana messed things up just like he messed things up between me and Barack." Skitz sighs. "You two will work things out."

"I don't know anymore. I, I thought I liked him, loved him, but I, if I can't trust him." Sanne doesn't know how to put it into words. "Skitz, um, remember when you read my diary?"

"I only read part of it."

"I said that, that if you had kept reading you'd um, have read something else." Sanne pulls away from Skitz and looks at her.

"That makes sense. If I had read more I would have read something else. What's your point?"

"Well I, um, Skitz." Sanne gets red in the face.

"What Sanne?" Skitz is confused. Sanne looks at Skitz and clears her throat. "What is it?"

"I, um, well I…" Sanne is interrupted by the Super Scan. "Crap, Xana is attacking." Sanne gets off the bed and goes over to her Jtop. "Desert Sector. Call your brother I'll, no, you call Krieger I'll call your brother." Sanne gets her phone. "Ark, Xana is attacking. Is Mira there?"

"Yes she is. We'll be there."

"Ok." Sanne and Ark hang up. "Did Krieger answer?" Skitz nods. "Ok let's go." The two girls leave their dorm room and head for the Factory. "Wait, um, let's wash our faces first." Sanne didn't want the boys to know that she was crying. "Unless you want your brother to know you were crying like a little school girl with a skinned knee."

"I'm sure he'd let me forget about it in a year or two." Skitz and Sanne stop at the girls' shower room and use the sinks to wash their faces. "What was it you were going to say Sanne?"

"Forget it." Sanne and Skitz run out of the girls' shower room.

Across the city there is a breakout at the mental institution. "Not another one!" They had lost Elisabeth Delmas only a few weeksbefore and now another much older patient was breaking lose. "Get the tranquilizer gun! We need to stop him before he gets past the gate."

"_Out of the way!" _The patient knocks a guard out of the way.

"This can't be happening. He's in his sixties!" A guard goes to use a shock prod on the patient but the patient uses his metal teeth to bite through it. "No, stop, aaaa!" The patient attacks the guard.

"Hurry." Sanne and Skitz get to the sewer entrance in the woods. "Sanne you have to get to the Factory."

"I know." Sanne knew Skitz was trying to get her to tell Skitz what she was going to say before the Super Scan went off. "I hope the others are ok." Sanne didn't know what the attack was. While she didn't know Krieger was about to find out what it was.

"Who are you?" Krieger was headed for the sewer entrance in the woods when someone called out for help. Krieger found the person but the person wasn't making any sense. "Sir what's wrong?" Krieger kneels down next to the person when the man looks at him and Krieger sees Xana's symbol.

"_His problem was being insane! He was too weak to resist me!"_ Xana doesn't want the new Lyoko Warriors to know he was able to posses people at will yet. "_Now his problem is that he has to follow my orders!"_ The man Xana possessed starts to laugh as he attacks Krieger.

"Holy hell!" Krieger sees something he wasn't expecting, metal teeth. The possessed man tries to bite Krieger. "Hai!" Krieger kicks the man in the face. "I don't mind playing Xana it means Sanne and the others will be ok." Krieger was mad at Sanne for not trusting him but he still cared for her. "Besides Xana you're weak. You had to posses a man who was insane." Xana's lie had worked. "Come on Xana you can do better then that!" Krieger knees the possessed man in the gut then goes for a punch to the back of the head when the possessed man moves faster then normal and grabs Krieger's arm. The possessed man bites down on Krieger's hand and his metal teeth bites through it. "Aaaa!"

"_Not so weak now am I?"_ The possessed man spits out half of Krieger's hand. "_That looks bad, let me heal it."_ The possessed man sparks with energy and it shoots out at Krieger's hand.

"Aaaa!" Xana burns Krieger's hand causing the bleeding to stop but causing more pain.

"_Now I could let you go or I could hurt you some more Krieger. How about I make it so you can't go to the Factory?" _The possessed man attacks Krieger again and after wrestling on the ground the possessed man bites Krieger's other hand clean off at the wrist.

"Aaaa!" Krieger grabs at his hand after the possessed man spits it out but can't grab it since his other hand had already been bit in half. The possessed man sparks with energy and burns the stump that was Krieger's hand.

"_Try lifting the cover now!"_ The possessed man laughs. "_Or try climbing a ladder with no fingers."_ The possessed man disappears into the woods as Krieger cries in pain on the ground.

Ark and Mira are near the Factory after getting the call at the pool. "What the heck is that?" Mira sees something on top of the bridge.

"I'm guessing that's the attack." Ark looks around for a weapon. "Stay back Mira." Ark can't find a weapon but the possessed man sees Ark and Mira. "Crap, Mira, wait for it to attack me then run for the Factory."

"Ark please don't do anything stupid." Mira is worried about what the attack would do to Ark.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you and the others can get to the Factory." Ark gets in a fighting stance when he sees the monster jump off the top of the bridge. "Get ready Mira."

"_Hello Ark."_ The possessed man chuckles as he walks over to Ark and Mira. When he gets close Ark and Mira can see the blood on his clothes. "_Who is my next victim?"_

"What did you do? Who did you attack!?" Ark yells at the possessed man trying to give Mira a chance to run to the Factory.

"_Krieger. He won't be joining you on Lyoko."_ The possessed man smiles and shows off his metal teeth covered in blood and pieces of flesh sticking out.

"That's messed up." Ark backs away a little. "Like that urban myth story." The possessed man laughs.

"_Urban myth? Do I look like an urban myth? I am urban fact!"_ The possessed man attacks Ark and Mira runs for the Factory. "_And you are going to lose this time! Sanne will be mine!"_ Ark and the possessed man continue to fight as Mira makes it to the Factory.

Sanne and Skitz make it to the end of the sewer passage. Sanne climbs out of the sewers and is splashed with something. "Ew, what is this." Sanne looks down at her shirt and realizes it is blood. She looks around but doesn't see anything. "Skitz be careful." Sanne keeps looking around but doesn't see anything. "I don't know what is going on but we have to be careful.

"Ew." When Skitz climbed out she put her hand in a puddle of blood. "I don't know who this belonged to but this isn't good." Skitz climbs all of the way out of the sewer only to be hit from behind.

"Skitz!" Sanne sees the possessed man with blood all over his clothes and face. "You stay away from her!" Sanne gets into a fighting stance. "You won't fight me will you? Xana wants me on Lyoko."

"_Very good Sanne but you are too late."_ The possessed man smiles and Sanne sees his metal teeth.

"Metal mouth! But, you're, that was an urban legend. Just a story." Sanne backs away as the possessed man walks towards her.

"_I am urban fact! That's what I told Ark anyways."_ The possessed man laughs. "_Poor Ark. He had so much blood in him it did take awhile."_ The possessed man opens his mouth and blood pours out.

"No, you bastard!" Sanne attacks the possessed man. She knows it won't bite her since Xana needed her on Lyoko.

"_Get to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower or else Krieger and your other friends will die!" _The possessed man uses his Xana powers to knock Sanne off of him. "_Hell I'll even let this one go. No bite, no shock. This man may be insane but it is still hard to control him."_ Xana lies to Sanne to make sure she wouldn't discover his ability to posses anyone he wanted._ "Just go to Lyoko so I can posses you and make you my host!"_ The possessed man laughs.

"Leave her alone!" Sanne runs into the Factory. When she jumps to swing down on the rope she sees Ark and Mira.

"Come on Ark we're almost there." Mira was dragging an unconscious Ark over to the elevator leaving a trail of blood behind her.

"Mira I'll help." Sanne grabs an arm and helps Mira drag Ark over to the elevator. They take the elevator down to the Control Room. "Go down to the Scanner Room while I bring Dante to Earth so I can send him under his mage profile." The elevator doors close and the elevator goes down to the Scanner Room. When the elevator doors open Mira sees Dante stepping out of the middle Scanner. "Help Mira with Ark ok Dante?" Dante nods and helps Mira drag Ark over to the right Scanner and get him inside of it.

"We're ready Sanne." Dante and Mira step into different Scanners and wait for Sanne to send them to Lyoko.

"Transfer Dante, Transfer Mira, Transfer Ark, Scanner Dante, Scanner Mira, Scanner Dante, virtualization." They land on Lyoko as the vehicles appear. Sanne sets up the auto transfer and soon sends herself to Lyoko next to the others. "The Tower is north of here."

"Wow, thanks Sanne." Ark checks himself out to make sure he was ok. "Where's Skitz and Krieger?"

"I made a deal with Xana. I'd go to Lyoko and he wouldn't hurt Skitz." Sanne doesn't reply about Krieger as she runs over to the Overbike. "Hurry! Who knows what he will do next!" Sanne takes off for the Tower as Ark gets on his disc as Mira gets on the Overboard and Dante on the Overwing.

Back on Earth the possessed man has taken Skitz up to the roof of the Factory. "_Great view isn't it Skitz?"_ They can see the main part of the city. The tall buildings, the floating platforms used to transport people from building to building without going onto the streets. Blimps and floating bill boards advertising all kinds of products. "_Enjoy it while you can. Once I have Sanne as my host I will kill you. I'll probably just crush your heart instead of ripping you in two like I did last time." _The possessed man laughs as Skitz cowers in fear.

Back on Lyoko the Lyoko Warriors have already seen the Tower but now the big problem came. Three Assassins and a Dragon along with the Schipizoa. "If I could become invisible this would be easier." Sanne tries to think of a way to get to the Tower Sanne looks over at Mira. "Go invisible. We'll distract the monsters then try and destroy as many as you can ok?"

"Ok, stealth." Mira becomes invisible.

"Mira, get off the Overboard. Let Dante get on it." Sanne isn't sure if Mira got off the Overboard until Dante gets on it. "Ok, we'll fly around while you get closer." Sanne activates the flight controls on the Overbike. She then closes her eyes and starts to charge energy in her mouth. She takes off into the sky and as she gets closer to the activated Tower the Assassins and Dragon start shooting at her. "Scattershot!" She fires an energy beam and it splits apart into fourteen beams. The Assassins and the Dragon dodge the beams but it did distract them.

"Got my spear." Ark uses his spear to block lasers as he waits for Mira to attack the monsters.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires an energy beam at the Dragon hoping to hit it but misses. "Alakazam!" He fires another energy beam then waves his wand so the energy beam sweeps across the sky.

"Scattershot!" Sanne fires an energy beam that breaks apart into eight beams overall. The Dragon tries dodging all of the energy beams being fired at it but can't and Dante destroys it.

"Gotcha!" Mira attacks the Assassins and is able to destroy one before the other two starts shooting in her general direction.

"Mira!" Ark throws his spear at an Assassin but misses when it dodges the spear. "Stay back until you get a chance!" Ark dives on his disc unwrapping his tail from around his waist. He dodges lasers and when he gets close wraps his tail around the leg of an Assassin. He drags it away from the activated Tower leaving the last Assassin and the Schipizoa.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires an energy beam at the last Assassin but makes a mistake of hitting Mira.

"Aaaa!" Mira is sent back to Earth.

"Sorry!" The last Assassin turns and fires at Dante. "Sanne help! You distract and I'll head for the Tower!" Sanne nods and starts to charge energy in her mouth. "Whoa." Dante dodges lasers as he dives towards the activated Tower when a massive beam of energy flies by him and distracts the last Assassin. "Thanks Sanne!" Dante dives into the activated Tower. He runs into the middle of the platform and moves up to the second platform.

"Aaaa! No stop! Let me go!" Sanne had been distracted by the last Assassin when the Schipizoa attacked her from behind. Sanne goes limp as the Schipizoa starts to transfer Xana into her.

"The Tower has been deactivated." The screens fall around Dante. "The others were hurt I need to launch a return." Dante uses the control panel to launch a return to the past.

"Oh, um, hi Sanne." Skitz sits up in her bed as Sanne runs into the room. "Are you ok?"

"I was checking on you." Sanne sits down on the bed next to Skitz then hugs her. "I'm sorry about Barack."

"He doesn't deserve me if he can't understand that I have to run off in the middle of a date because you called." Skitz laughs and hugs Sanne back. "What about you and Krieger?"

"I don't know. I, I want to talk to him but after what I did I don't think he'll listen to me. That and I, I'm confused about something." Sanne pulls away from Skitz. "I, I'm not sure how I feel anymore."

"Sanne, Krieger still loves you. He might be mad you didn't trust him but if you talk to him he'll understand. And if he doesn't you can beat it into him." Skitz laughs as does Sanne.

"Yeah, ok." Sanne looks away from Skitz. "I, um, I'm still confused but I know I like Krieger." She closes her eyes wondering about other thoughts and feelings going through her mind and heart.

"You are so cute Sanne."

"What?"

"You're so cute when you do that. No wonder Krieger loves you." Skitz smiles and laughs. "If you do that in front Krieger he'll beg you to forgive him even though he did nothing wrong."

"Yeah, hopefully. I feel so stupid though. I should have listened to him and believed him when he said there was nothing between him and Sora, anymore." Sanne gets off the bed then leaves the room.

At the gym Krieger is talking with Sora. "I don't know what's going on. Sanne's mad at me for something I didn't do." Sora pats him on the back. "I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen."

"It's ok Krieger." Sora hugs him. "I'm sure things will fall as they're supposed to." Sora sees the gym door open and sees it is Sanne. "Like if breaking up with me was a mistake then we can get back together." Sora keeps hugging Krieger and watches Sanne's reaction. Sora smiles when she sees Sanne turn around and run out of the gym. "But if you're supposed to be with Sanne then that will happen too. Just let things work out on they're own." Sora let's Krieger go.

"I guess. Thanks Sora for letting me talk to you about this. You're a good friend." Sora smiles.

"I'm a great friend. Right now I want to be a training partner. How about it?" Krieger nods and they go into the exercise room.

**A/N Sora makes an appearance at the very end and messes things up more! Poor Skitz. Will she get back together with Barack? Will things ease between Sanne and Krieger or will Sora tear them apart? And what will Xana do next? Read to find out!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Code Xana Episode 55: Turn the Page**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-54**

Sanne and Krieger are still fighting. Krieger had no idea what Sanne was mad about now and Skitz was on Sanne's side. Skitz and Sanne are in their dorm room working on homework. They had to study American history for a large project later that month. As they read they also talk about Krieger. "I can't believe he'd go to her after what happened." Sanne pushes down hard on the paper and breaks her pencil. "Even if he wasn't cheating on me with her why did he have to go to Sora!? He should have come to me!"

"Exactly. If you're fighting over something you don't go and do that thing. Er, not do, you know what I mean." Skitz rolls her head stretching her neck. "My neck hurts from reading these stupid books." Skitz yawns and stretches her neck some more. "I hate reading from books."

"I'll give you a massage if you give me one." Sanne stretches trying to make her neck feel better.

"You first." Sanne gets up and starts to massage Skitz's neck and shoulders. "That feels so good."

"Thanks. You hair smells good what shampoo do you use?" Sanne can smell Skitz's hair as she leans down.

"Just some strawberry banana mix stuff. You can use it if you want some time." Skitz leans her head back and nearly hits her nose on Sanne's chin. "That feels so good, thanks Sanne."

"You're giving me one after. I hate homework. At least with home schooling I did a lot of it on my computer." Sanne keeps working on Skitz's shoulders and neck. "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I hate writing with a pencil. Hand cramps suck and having to look down at a book instead of straight at a screen." Skitz leans forward so Sanne moves her hands down Skitz's back to massage her back. "Miracle fingers." Sanne laughs a little. "Don't stop, ever."

"I wouldn't mind doing this forever but my neck is killing me and we have homework." Sanne pulls her hands away from Skitz. "It's my turn now Skitz." Sanne sits down in her chair and waits for Skitz.

"Just let me enjoy this for a little bit longer." Skitz moves her head around a little. "Feels better."

"Good to hear but you need to do me now." Sanne is about to say something else when she hears a beeping noise. "Not now! Damn you Xana!" Sanne opens her Jtop to check the Super Scan when a black mist comes out and attacks the two. "Aaaa!" Sanne feels something like a hook behind her navel then is dragged away. Where she isn't sure as she blacks out.

On the boy's dorm floor Krieger is talking with Ark about his problems with Sanne. "I don't know why she's mad at me so I can't apologize! Why she is mad at me period is a mystery. I told her I wasn't cheating and I wasn't! We know it was Xana yet she's still mad at me!" Krieger was more yelling to get his frustration out then talking but it was working. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Are all women this, this, I don't know." Krieger sits down on his bed in a huff. "You don't have these problems with Mira do you?"

"Yes actually I do, or did. Remember when Xana used the models from my magazines to attack us?" Krieger nods. "Mira thought I was cheating on her with Miss October even after I told her there was a Xana attack. She didn't trust me even though I trusted her over Skitz when she said Xana said Mira was working for him. Talk with Sanne. Get her in a position she can't run away from and talk to her. If she doesn't understand after that then you're in trouble." Ark laughs a little. "Girls, can't live with them, can't fit them in a garbage disposal." Krieger stares at Ark. "What? It's a joke. Lighten up man."

"I just hate this. Sanne's probably in her room doing homework." Krieger gets off his bed and leaves his dorm room. He goes to the girls' dorm floor and goes to Sanne's room. "Sanne?" He knocks on the door. "Sanne are you in there? Skitz?" Krieger puts his ear to the door and hears a noise, a beeping noise. He opens the door and sees the Jtop is open and that the Super Scan had detected an activated Tower. "Crap, where's Sanne?" He looks around her room and sees two history books are open on the desk. "Ok so she was doing homework with Skitz. Where are they now?" He leaves the room calling Ark.

Sanne wakes up in the middle of a forest. "Skitz?" She looks around and sees Skitz is starting to wake up. "Where are we?" Sanne stands up and looks around. "What's that smell?" She sniffs the air. "No, what's that lack of, I don't know, it doesn't smell right."

"Ouch." Skitz rubs her back. "You're right this doesn't smell right." Suddenly both girls jump when they hear a loud boom. They look around and see a hill. They run up the hill and see on the other side something that was impossible. "Sanne, blue uniforms and grey uniforms. I, I think, uh, this is the first American Civil War." Skitz's jaw dropped as another cannon fires.

"No way. Xana he pulled us into our books!" Sanne looks up and sees that the sky was actually the dorm room. "No way is this possible." Sanne flinches when several cannons and muskets fire.

"It's Xana anything is possible." Both girls scream when the ground near them explodes. "They're firing at us!"

"No they're shooting mortars!" Sanne points at an area where indeed the blue coats were firing mortar shells.

"We have to get out of here before we get killed!" Skitz and Sanne run back down the hill trying to get away from the battle. They continue to run and soon the scenery around them changes.

"I don't remember seeing that." They come up to a large pile of rocks and hear the sounds of marching. The two climb up on the rocks and see grey uniforms marching towards them.

"We better hide." Skitz climbs down between two rocks then curls up into a ball trying to become as small as possible.

"I think this is Devils Den." Sanne drops down next to Skitz. "We're at Gettysburg. I, I think the first battle was Bull Run. We must have run from one page to another."

"So we're in the history book? If we keep running we'll get home?" Sanne shrugs her shoulders. "We might as well try it." Skitz and Sanne climb between rocks until they got out on the other side. "They're close Sanne should we stay and hide or should we run?"

"The Confederates and the Union will fight here. We'll be killed if we stay." Sanne turns to Skitz. "You're the American shouldn't you know this stuff? It's your history."

"No one really cares about the first Civil War after the second one happened." Skitz takes a deep breath then runs out from the pile of rocks known as Devils Den. Sanne runs after her when they hear yelling.

"Scouts! Them blue coat yanks sent scouts forward!" Several grey coat soldiers aim their muskets at the two girls and fire.

"Aaaa!" Both girls scream in terror but soon find the scenery changes again. "That was close." Skitz looks around. Where do you think we are now Sanne? Atlanta? Richmond?"

"I think, I, wait." Sanne looks around and sees something. "That looks like a river. Maybe we're near the Potomac River." Sanne and Skitz run over to the river and see a camp.

"They're wearing blue coats so they must be the good guys." Skitz climbs up a tree. "And there are the grey coats. No, not Potomac River, Sanne I think we're near Antitem." Skitz climbs down. "If we keep running we should get to a peaceful time right?" Sanne nods.

"We have to be careful though. If we run to far we'll run right into the first World War." The two run through the woods hoping to find a peaceful time. Of course history books cover history and what is historical about peace? What is historical about nothing going on?

Back on Earth Krieger is worried as is Ark. They had been joined by Mira in the sewers. "They're probably just being held somewhere." Mira was trying to calm the two boys down.

"Xana wants Sanne on Lyoko so he can posses her. If she isn't there then she is in a lot of trouble." Krieger and the others get to the end of the sewer passage and climb out to go to the Factory.

"Ask Dante first." Ark was worried sick over his sister. "If the girls' are there then we need to get them first."

"Dante? Can you hear me?" Krieger has the headset on. Soon a screen comes up and Dante appears.

"Hello Krieger, where is Sanne? And Skitz?" Dante looks around the room to see if the others were there.

"They're not on Lyoko?" Dante shakes his head. "Damn then Xana did something to them." Krieger sighs. "We better go to Lyoko. Dante I'm bringing you back so you can go back under your own profile. You'll have to come up and do it because I don't know how."

"Ok Krieger." Soon Dante steps out of a Scanner. He climbs the ladder up to the Control Room. "Go down and I'll send you first along with the vehicles." Krieger and the others get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room then step in the Scanners. "Transfer Krieger, Transfer Ark, Transfer Mira, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Ark, Scanner Mira, virtualization." They land on Lyoko and soon the vehicles appear near them in the Ice Sector.

"_Wait."_ Before Dante sends himself to Lyoko a voice is heard. "_Sanne is in grave danger! You must find her!"_

"No, Franz. If I get to the Tower and deactivate it she will be ok." Dante starts up the auto transfer program.

"_What if you fail? Or are too late? We can't lose Sanne! I need her, you need her."_

"You need to go to hell Franz." Dante slides down the ladder and jumps off at the Scanner Room. He runs to the middle Scanner and throws himself into the Scanner as the doors begin to close.

"Who were you talking to Dante?" Krieger and the others heard Dante talking through the headset.

"No one. We have to hurry, south of here." Dante wanted to tell everyone about Sanne but she made him agree not to. Maybe Franz really had changed. Maybe being killed by Xana changed him. That and as Sanne explained to him 'the enemy of thy enemy is thy friend.' But if Franz did anything to hurt Sanne or his friends he would be the first to stop Sanne from bringing Franz back. "I will take the Overbike since I need to be fast."

"Ok, I call overboard!" Mira runs over and jumps on it. "I guess Krieger gets stuck with the Overwing."

"It's ok. Just go slow so I can keep up with you guys." Krieger jumps on the Overwing and takes off for the activated Tower.

"Hey wait for us!" Mira and the others chase after him.

"Aaaa!" Sanne and Skitz ran from one hellish war to another. They were stuck in a trench now as bombs exploded around them. "Sanne we have to get out of here!" They were in World War One.

"I know but how! If we come out of this trench we'll be shot! Hell if we run into a French soldier we'll be shot! Look at us, our clothes, just being here is wrong! They'll kill us!"

"Aaaa!" A bomb blows up mere meters from the girls and shrapnel hits Skitz. "My face!" Skitz falls over grabbing at her face. Sanne stops running and kneels down next to Skitz.

"Oh God Skitz. Don't touch it!" Sanne smacks Skitz's hand away from her face. Sanne sees a piece of metal sticking out of Skitz's face. "We, you have to leave that in there. If we move it you might bleed to death or it might hit something." Sanne helps Skitz up and they keep running.

Back on Lyoko Krieger was keeping up with the others as best he could. "Please no Dragons. Without Sanne's Scattershot we'll be in trouble." Dante looks back on the Overbike.

"I can do well with my wand. I'm more worried about what Xana is planning. He always wants Sanne on Lyoko. Why did he do an attack that didn't involve Sanne coming to Lyoko?"

"I don't know." _And that's what really scares me."_ Krieger shakes his head. "Why we have to move faster!" Krieger leans forward trying to go faster. "We really need to find a way to make this thing faster!" This gives him an idea for later. "Wait, there's the Tower!"

"No Schipizoa. He knows Sanne isn't here. What is Xana up to!?" Ark creates his spear. "We'll find out soon."

In the history book Skitz and Sanne have escaped the hell of WWI. "Where are we now?"

"I, I think we're in the beginning of the Great Depression." Sanne looks around the town they were in. "Does it hurt?"

"I have a chunk of metal sticking out of my face and you want to know if it hurts?" Skitz stares at Sanne.

"I mean, maybe, a doctor or something could remove it and give you stitches." Skitz shakes her head.

"In the 1920's a doctor would give me opium and morphine and cocaine then rip it out and tell me to have a good day." Skitz looks around as they walk down the road. "I think we should hurry."

"Yeah if anyone sees us they'll call us witches or something." Sanne chuckles nervously.

"Sanne I think that was the 1720's not 1920's." But Skitz laughs nervously to. "Let's run." They run hoping to soon make it to a time that they wouldn't be out of place.

"Xana!" As the gang got close to the activated Tower Ms. Delmas appeared. "What did you do to Sanne and Skitz?!" Krieger gets his sword and shield out. "Where are they!?"

"_Lost in time."_ Ms. Delmas laughs. "_They are getting hands on research on history."_

"I don't know what that means and I don't care. You're going to lose again Xana!" Krieger charges Ms. Delmas on the Overwing ready to strike. "We'll save Sanne and Skitz!"

"_I'm surprised you still care. After what Sanne has done. She doesn't trust you I doubt she could love you."_ Krieger gives out a primal scream as he jumps off the Overwing.

"Die!" He swings his sword at Ms. Delmas but she uses her powers to block his attack. "Fight me!"

"_Oh I will. Hopefully you will realize I can not lose and surrender to me. Then I will bring back Sanne Belpois and Skitz Della Robbia."_ Ms. Delmas charges with energy as the fight starts.

Back in the history book Sanne and Skitz were stuck in another war, World War Two. "We just have to keep running!" They were in Russia during the NAZI's failed push into Soviet territory. The snow was bogging them down but soon they run past the page and are now near the northern border of France. "Sanne look, the English Channel." Skitz points it out. "What is this?"

"I don't know." It is dark out but soon Sanne sees things dropping from the sky. "D-Day!" This was it. They would soon be between the invading English and Americans and the German NAZI's.

"Damn. We have to get out of here!" Skitz trips and falls forward. "Aaaa!" The chunk of metal in her face moves and causes her an immense amount of pain. "Aaaa!" She keeps screaming in pain.

"I hear screaming! Medic check if a soldier broke his leg on landing!" The sound of boots is heard by Sanne.

"Skitz be quiet!" Sanne puts a hand over Skitz's mouth. The sounds of boots go by them. "Skitz be very careful. We're surrounded by armed men who are looking for any reason to shoot their very big guns." Sanne feels something wet on her hand. She pulls it away and sees blood. When the metal chunk moved it caused Skitz to start bleeding. "What the hell are we going to do?" Sanne tries to think of a way to stop the bleeding when she hears a clicking noise. "What was that?" She turns around and sees a gun pointed at her face.

"What are you doing?"

"I, I…" Three more troops come over with rifles raised.

"We don't speak Francois!" Sanne nearly passes out when she sees his finger is on the trigger. "Speak English!"

"I, my friend was hurt and we were trying to find a doctor then got lost." Sanne hopes they believe her. "What is going on?"

"Stay down!"

"I, but my friend is…" Sanne is hit on the back of the head with the butt of a gun. She falls forward as she is knocked out.

"Leave her alone!" Skitz is just as scared as Sanne and is in a tremendous amount of pain. "Please. You're Americans right? Here to save us from the Germans? Thank you but I need to see a doctor. Please help me and don't hurt my friend." Skitz tries to talk to the troops hoping they won't hurt Sanne or her. "You're liberators. We were hoping this would happen. You'll be greeted as liberators by our village." Skitz lies but hopes the soldiers believe her.

"Shut up! We'll call a medic over but stay down and don't make another noise!" Skitz nods and cowers as the man keeps pointing the gun at her. "Johnson look at this girl." A medic comes over and sees the chunk of metal sticking out of Skitz's nose and the blood on her.

"What happened girl?"

"I, me and my friend were looking for food when a bomb went off." Skitz starts to cry. She can't help it anymore. Being shot at in three wars and trying to ignore the pain was too much.

"Settle down girl. I have to remove the shrapnel then use stitches to close the wound or you'll bleed to death." This did not help Skitz calm down and only made it worse for Skitz.

Back on Lyoko Krieger, Ark, Mira, and Dante are fighting Ms. Delmas. "_Why do you even call this fighting!"_ Ms. Delmas laughs. "_Your parents did much better when they were younger than you!"_

"Shut up Xana!" Krieger's anger was controlling him as he swung his sword at Ms. Delmas.

"_And you, why do you fight? Sanne has given up on you and her heart belongs to someone else!"_

"Lie! Sanne doesn't love me!" Dante fires energy beams at Ms. Delmas but misses.

"_Who said I meant you?"_ Ms. Delmas uses her energy to block all of the attacks. "_Sanne is confused. She is so weak. Why I am glad I do not posses the weakness of human emotions!"_

"Shut up!" Krieger swings his sword and breaks through Ms. Delmas's energy shield. "She loves me I know it!" He swings at Ms. Delmas again nearly hitting her. "Die damn you die!"

"Take this!" Ark throws his spear at Ms. Delmas.

"Eat this!" Mira attacks with her Kodachis.

"_This is nothing! I can kill you all right now!"_ Ms. Delmas charges with energy and destroys the Lyoko Warriors. "_Very well then. Now that this is over I can force them to make a deal."_

"I wasn't attacking you." Ms. Delmas turns around and sees Dante run into the activated Tower.

"_No! Damn you!"_ Ms. Delmas growls then turns into a black mist and disappears into Sector 5.

"Aaaa!" Sanne and Skitz suddenly find themselves falling onto the floor of their dorm room. "What happened?" Sanne rubs the back of her head and feels a large lump from where she was hit.

"I don't know. I, I guess the others deactivated the Tower." Skitz feels her face and can feel the stitches. "Sanne will the Scanners heal these?" It would be hard to explain the stitches.

"I think so. Let's go to…" Before Sanne finishes her sentence a white bubble comes up and reverses time.

"Whoa." Skitz looks around the room and sees the clock. "I guess they didn't know where we were."

"Yeah." Sanne sighs. "He's stronger now. Damn it." Sanne looks at Skitz. "At least your beautiful face is fixed."

"Yeah." Skitz laughs. "I hate history. How about we go do something? Take a break from homework?"

"Sure Skitz that sounds good." Sanne gets off the floor then helps Skitz up. As she reaches for the doorknob the door swings open. "Whoa! Krieger?!" Sanne is shocked by Krieger.

"Come with me." Krieger grabs Sanne by the wrist and drags her out of the room forcibly. "We need to talk."

"Krieger wait I," Sanne stops when he tugs on her arm and starts to drag her down the hallway.

"Wow." Skitz is amazed by what she saw. "I hope they work things out. It almost gives me hope." Skitz closes her eyes and thinks about Barack. "I should talk to him. We can work things out if those two can." Skitz gets her phone out and calls Barack hoping things could be patched up. She really liked Barack and hopes it will be enough.

**A/N Another song turned Story. By Bob Seger, never heard it listen to it, great song.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Code Xana Episode 56: Prehistoric Park**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-55**

**A/N I do not Own Jurassic Park**

Krieger and Sanne were in the woods going for a walk. "Sanne I'm glad you finally let me talk to you."

"Let you? You dragged me into a closet and pretty much forced me to listen to you. I'm glad you did it to." Sanne and Krieger are holding hands. "I felt so stupid." Sanne laughs. "But you made me smart again." She rests her head on his shoulder as they walk.

"Glad to hear. What do you think about the field trip tomorrow?" The class was going to a museum.

"I hate history." They both laugh. Sanne and Skitz had explained what happened during Xana's last attack. "At least this time there won't be people shooting at us." Krieger laughs.

"As boring as it will be you might want someone to shoot at you. Although they have that new exhibit up about the cloning of dinosaur DNA. That might be cool to watch since J INC is funding it."

"Don't remind me. My dad has so much stuff going on and he practically owns at least one building in every country. Not complaining about what it gets me but still. At home unless it was vacation he was too busy for me and my mom." Sanne sighs. "I know he loves us but he's always busy with work. I hope I don't get like that when I'm older."

"I won't let you do that Sanne. Even if I have to I'll drag you out of the conference room and into a closet to talk to you." They laugh as they continue to walk and talk.

The next day the students are getting on three different busses for the field trip to the museum. Sanne is surprised to see Skitz sitting down next to Barack. "Krieger I'll be right back." Sanne gets out of her seat and goes over to Skitz. Sanne leans down and whispers into Skitz's ear. "Skitz, did you two make up?" Skitz nods. "Awesome, glad you two did." Sanne goes back to her seat next to Krieger. When she sits down someone turns around in the seat in front of them, it was Sora. "Oh hi Sora. Not sitting on another uh, bus with your friends?"

"They suck. But you two are cool." Sora smiles and laughs. "My friend Jill is being a brat so I figured I'd give her room. So what part of the exhibit are you two looking forward to?"

"Uh, I don't know." Sanne didn't want to talk about the dinosaur exhibit that her father was funding.

"I want to see the creation section." Krieger and Sanne look at Sora quizzically. "I don't believe that BS but it is interesting. They really think we came from dirt and that we're all related. I'm sorry but there is nothing sexy about making out with your fourteenth cousin twice removed." Sora sits back down. _I wonder what is going on. A few days ago time kept repeating itself. It has to do with what they're up to I know it!_ Sora was still spying on them and that was why she was sitting on the bus with the new Lyoko Warriors.

"Wow." At the museum the students are going through the new exhibit. "Look at that." They are all amazed by what was going on. J INC was trying to clone dinosaur DNA to try and create the most amazing amusement park in the world. They had already cloned Wooly Mammoths, Cave Bears, Polar Bears, Penguins, and many other extinct animals but the dinosaurs they were trying to clone would be the most amazing and most difficult to clone.

"You can see here a failed try. The egg never hatched but the DNA inside was intact enough to be used for another experiment. Right now they are trying to find a way to make the eggs grow and hatch. Once they get past this step the next step will be…" The tour guide explains what was going on. "Then Prehistoric Park will be opened to the public." A student raises their hand. "Yes?"

"Where will it be? Africa? South America? Or are they putting it outside of the normal preserves?"

"Good question! J INC has purchased land in the south of France. They will renovate the area to build Prehistoric Park. They are planning not just the zoo but an entire amusement park with rides and booths and games. If Prehistoric Park works here then they will build more." The tour guide smiles when she sees Sanne. "And as I was told earlier the daughter of J INC is here! I hope you're having a good time!" Sanne blushes bright red as everyone looks at her. "So exciting. Getting to meet the daughter of the President of this great company!" The tour guide rambles on a little bit embarrassing Sanne even more.

"Ma'am could we move on?" Jim was trying to save his granddaughter any more embarrassment.

"Yes, ok, onto the next exhibit." The tour guide leads the children through the rest of the museum.

As they head back to school on the busses Sanne and Krieger are talking. "We got lucky. Xana could have attacked while we were away." Krieger looks out the window and watches as cars drive by.

"Like the time our parents went to Euro Disney. I guess he's still resting up for his next attack." Sanne leans back in the bus seat and stares at the ceiling. "That was so embarrassing."

"You looked like a tomato with pink leaves." Krieger laughs. "At least no one called you the First Daughter or the Billion Dollar Princess." Sanne stares at him with an evil glare. "Ok you're not ready for jokes." The rest of the bus trip back was silent between the two.

Sanne and Krieger decided to go to the gym to workout after the field trip. Sanne sets her gym bag down on the floor next to the exercise room door. Unfortunately when she does this her Jpocket hits the floor and knocks the battery pack loose turning the Jpocket off.

Back at the museum a scientist is working on fixing the gaps in the DNA of a Utah Raptor. "Bloody hell. I'm going to burn my eyes out doing this." He grumbles and complains some more but keeps working. Behind him a light socket sparks as a black mist comes out. "This was much easier on the Tyrannosaurs Rex. Not as many gaps to fill on that girl." The black mist moves around and surrounds four vials filled with reddish brown liquids. When the vials shatter the scientist turns around. "What is that!?" The black mist takes the reddish brown liquids into the light socket. "No, a competitor? How?" The scientist calls security to report the theft. "They stole the DNA of the Tyrannosaurs Rex, a raptor, and the two Triceratops. Years worth of research gone, no, stolen!"

"Come on Sanne you can do better then that!" Krieger and Sanne were on the exercise bikes and Krieger was four kilometers ahead of Sanne. "Push yourself to that next step!"

"I'm trying!" Sanne was getting tired and her legs were getting sore. "I'm not as strong as you are!"

"Keep going, come on, and don't stop!" Krieger slows down a little so Sanne can catch up. "You're catching up to me you can do it." Sanne struggles but after a few more kilometers she gives up and stops pedaling. "Good job Sanne, nearly sixteen kilometers."

"Yeah, nearly." Sanne is breathing hard and feels like she is about to pass out. She looks at Krieger and sees that while he is sweating he isn't breathing hard. "I hate you. I probably look like hell."

"You look fine Sanne. You're working out so you are supposed to sweat. How about you get a drink of water while I set up the weight bar?" Krieger moves Sanne's bangs out of her eyes. "Ok?"

"Ok. Start off with some light weights please?"

"You're legs are tired not your arms." Sanne groans. "I'll start off with twenty then we can work our way up." Sanne leaves the exercise room to go to the girls' shower room when she sees Sora.

"Hi Sora, what are you doing?"

"Uh, Jill, my friend, we're fighting. She hates gym class so I figured I'd come here. What were you two doing? I could hear you yelling things that could either be dirty or really dirty." Sora smiles. _Believe that excuse. Hell, I wouldn't believe it but I know better._ Sora had been caught spying but crosses her fingers hoping Sanne believes her story.

"Well if you get gym clothes on you can work out with me and Krieger. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"What about you? I mean, we used to date and stuff but Krieger and I are friends still. I don't want to mess anything up between you two." _Like you said you wouldn't mess with us yet he broke up with me!_

"It's ok Sora. We're about to lift weights. I was just going to get something to drink."

"Let me get it for you since I have to go get my gym clothes. Ok Sanne?" Sanne nods. "Thanks for inviting me." Sora leaves the gym smiling wickedly. "Get you something to drink." _With a little added something._ Sora has to keep herself from laughing as she goes to her room.

"Are you ok with that?" Sanne nods. "Ok." Krieger was already lifting weights when Sanne told him Sora would be joining them. "We're just friends now Sanne. If you ever see me doing something with her it's Xana." Krieger had made sure Sanne understood that when he had her in the closet. "Even if there is no activated Tower it's Xana."

"I know, I understand. You love me, you like her, as a friend. I already said I was stupid."

"You're not stupid Sanne." Krieger laughs. "If you're stupid then I must have half a brain."

"You don't have half a brain you just have a simple problem of only having enough blood to go to one head at a time." Krieger is shocked by Sanne's joke. "I heard it from Skitz!"

"Sure you did. How's she doing? Ark complained to me that she was getting back together with Barack."

"Trying to. She really likes him but with Xana it's hard to date and deal with attacks at the same time." Krieger and Sanne switch places on the weight bench and Sanne starts to bench press. A couple minutes later Sora comes into the exercise room with three bottles of water.

"Here you go. It's on me." Sora hands a bottle to Krieger then waits for Sanne to complete her reps. "Here Sanne."

"Thanks Sora." Sanne takes the bottle from Sora and takes a big drink. "Much better. You want a turn?"

"Sure." Sora and Sanne switch places on the weight bench. Sora bench presses as Sanne and Krieger drink their water.

After about an hour Sanne starts to feel sick. "Krieger I'm going to take a shower then going to bed."

"Sanne are you ok?" She shakes her head. "Maybe you should go to the Infirmary." Krieger puts a hand on Sanne's shoulder but she shrugs it off. "If you're sick you should see the nurse."

"I just need some rest. I'm just running hot from all the exercise." Sanne heads for the girls' shower room and Sora follows her.

"I'll make sure she's ok Krieger." Sora goes into the girls' shower room behind Sanne. "Yeah right." Sora laughs a little knowing her plan was working. "Sanne are you sure you're ok?" They undress getting ready to wash the sweat off in the shower. "If you pass out in here I won't help you. I'll call Skitz or Mira but I'm sure not dressing you and getting you to the Infirmary." They walk into the shower area and turn on separate shower heads.

"I'm fine." Sanne wasn't feeling fine but she didn't want to talk with Sora while in the shower. Sanne was getting more used to showering with others but she still wasn't comfortable with talking or Sora in general. Knowing that Sora and Krieger used to date and do things made Sanne uncomfortable. Not to mention she felt small next to Sora being shorter and smaller in other ways.

"If you say so." Sora keeps turning her head to check on Sanne. After about three minutes Sanne collapses onto the floor. "There we go. Just stay down while I go through your Jpocket." Sora leaves Sanne in the shower room and goes out into the locker room. She gets dressed then goes over to Sanne's gym bag. She goes through Sanne's clothes looking for her Jpocket. "Ha, Krieger left me for a 34b and a size 3? I don't know if I should feel humiliated or fat." Sora continues going through the gym bag until she finds the Jpocket. "Hmmm, won't turn on." She flips it over and sees the battery pack isn't in all the way. She pushes it in and immediately hears a beeping noise. "Shut up." She turns the sound off. "What to look for? How about an explanation for the déjà vu feelings I've been getting?" She searches for déjà vu but the search finds nothing. "Hmmm, going back in time, like, returning to the past." Sora types in _return to the past_ into the search box and instantly gets a find. "Ok let's look at this. Return to the past program?" Sora reads through the information feeling more awe struck and amazed after every file.

Krieger comes out of the boys' shower room wondering what to do. If Sanne was sick he should make her go to the Infirmary. If she was just tired from exercising then he should let her take a nap. He leaves the gym deciding he could work on his American history project.

"Aaaa!" A woman screams as monsters move down the road. "Godzilla! Godzilla! Run!" A loud fierce roar alerts everyone of the danger as a Tyrannosaurs Rex, two Triceratops, and a Utah Raptor walk down the road looking for Kadic Academy and five students.

"Amazing. They can reverse time. How did they find this?" Sora is stunned by what she is reading. "But how come I just started remembering? Maybe that Xana guy did something to me." Sora doesn't remember going to Lyoko because she was possessed at the time. "They're just kids. Sanne just turned fourteen like a week ago. No way that they can handle this. I should tell them I know about this so I can help. It would also help me get back at Sanne and get Krieger. I'm glad I drugged that Billion Dollar Princess. I bet she was real happy having that tour guide grovel at her feet just because her daddy makes all those inventions." Sora is so lost in reading about time travel and Xana that she doesn't hear someone walk up behind her. "I have to tell them I know. Maybe if I do better then Sanne I can show I'm better then her and Krieger will leave her."

"You bitch!" Sanne had woken up on the floor of the shower room. She heard Sora talking and was mad. "You want to break us up! What did you do to me!?" Sanne stumbles still affected by the drugs Sora put in her water. "What drug did you use on me Sora!?"

"You can't be up already." Sora backs away from Sanne. "I gave enough that you wouldn't drop on the spot but you should have been out a little longer then that." Sora throws the Jpocket at Sanne who amazingly catches it. "What are you? What the hell do you do? Xana, time travel, virtual world, tell me I can help." Sanne throws the Jpocket back at Sora but misses.

"Help! Or help yourself to Krieger!" Sanne runs at Sora and attacks her. "I'll make sure Krieger knows what you did!"

"I didn't mean it! I mean, I meant to drug you but only so I could learn more!" Sanne and Sora wrestle a bit but then Sora gets the advantage since Sanne was still feeling the effects of the drugs. "I can help you fight that Xana guy! You can't be doing it on your own."

"Shut up and let me go!" Sanne struggles but can't break Sora's grasp. "Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me some things. Like how you found the Lyoko thing and Xana. What a return is or why you're Jpocket beeps and a tower thing flashes." Sora's words shock Sanne.

"Super Scan was beeping!?" Sora shrugs her shoulders. "Damn it Xana's attacking! Let me go!"

"Take me with you!"

"No!" Sanne head butts Sora and nearly breaks her nose.

"Ow you bitch!" Sora punches Sanne. "I was trying to be nice but I guess I'll just tell your grandfather about this. See how he likes his adorable little pink haired granddaughter putting her life on the line to fight some Xana guy on Lyoko." Sora punches Sanne again when Sanne started to struggle. "Just stay down or I'll hurt you some more." Sanne goes limp after another punch to the face. "Good." Sora stands up. "You were still wet. I'll change my clothes first." Sora looks down at Sanne. "I guess I should at least put a towel over you." Sora doesn't and leaves Sanne naked on the locker room floor knocked out by a punch.

A minute later Sanne opens an eye. "Good she's gone." Sanne sits up rubbing the side of her head. She had faked being knocked out knowing she couldn't beat Sora in a fight. "Damn, if she tells Jim about this we're done for." Sanne quickly gets clothes on and calls Krieger. "Krieger, Sora, she's a traitor!" Krieger pulls his phone away from his ear to check the Caller I.D.

"What? Sanne?"

"Sora, she's a, she drugged me!"

"Sanne what are you talking about? You must have had a nightmare. Maybe you have a fever, go to…"

"No. I never made it to my room. I passed out in the shower. When I woke up I heard Sora talking to herself. She was on my Jpocket looking through it. She knows about Xana and Lyoko and said she's going to tell Jim about it! She wants in the group to try and break us up."

"Wait, is Xana attacking?"

"Um, I think, let me check." Sanne looks for her Jpocket then remembers she threw it at Sora. She finds it in a garbage can and pulls it out. When she turns the sound on she hears the beeping noise. "Damn, Xana is messing with us." Sanne rubs her head. "But, he, he possessed Sora again?"

"I don't know. If Sora tells Jim about what we're doing we'll be in a lot of trouble. What do we do?"

"Head for the Factory. Tell the others I'm going to call Jim and think of something." They hang up and Sanne comes up with an idea. She calls Jim. "Grandpa did you tell Sora all those crazy stories of yours?" Sanne laughs. "How did you even get a chance to do that?"

"What? Crazy stories? Oh you mean the Xana and Lyoko Stories? I never told her about those."

"Really? She came in and told me and Krieger about them. I think she believed they were real so me and Krieger went along with that." Sanne laughs again trying to make it seem like a big joke. "Then we told her that Xana wasn't defeated yet and now me and Krieger are fighting Xana. Told her we've done dozens of returns so no one would know. Of course I couldn't think of a reason why you and Grandma and the others wouldn't remember since your crazy stories say that if you go to Lyoko you aren't affected by them anymore." Sanne laughs again. "I think she ran off to ask you more about them. Are you sure you didn't tell her about them? Come on grandpa I know you love those stories."

"I don't recall telling her. Maybe I did. That's a mean trick Sanne." The sound of Jim's voice tells Sanne Jim was being serious.

"I, well, sorry. I'll tell her I'm sorry the next time I see her. Krieger did it to though. It was his idea to tell her it was real."

"If Krieger jumped off a bridge would you do it?"

"No." Sanne sighs. "Love you grandpa but I have to go." Sanne runs out of the gym now that things were safe with Sora.

"Ok honey, love you too, bye." They hang up. A few seconds later there is a knock on the door to Jim's office. "Sora if that's you Sanne says she's sorry about tricking you." The door opens and Sora comes in. "It's not real. How did you hear about those stories in the first place?" Sora sits down in a chair and explains things as well as she can.

"They're going there right now I bet!" Sora was frustrated by Jim's reaction to everything she told him.

"Sora it was a joke. Xana isn't real and neither is Lyoko. Their parents told them those stories when growing up. None of it actually happened. Just calm down and go do whatever it is you do."

"But, but, they, she got to you didn't she?" Sora clenches her fist. _I should have hit her harder._ "I'm going. Mad she tricked me." Sora leaves Jim's office thinking about what to do next.

"I hear you, ok." Skitz and Krieger hang up. "Barack…"

"Just go." Skitz was trying to work things out with Barack but this wasn't helping. "I'll work on the American history project, alone." Barack gives a weird growl that lets Skitz know how annoyed he was by this. Skitz runs out of the room wondering what to do.

"Ok Krieger we'll be there." Ark and Krieger hang up. "Xana's attacking. Krieger says Xana possessed Sora again."

"Poor Sora. He possesses her again and again. He didn't do it when Sora was dating Krieger but after."

"Yeah, like he possessed you." They run out of the dorm room when they hear screaming. "What's that?" Ark and Mira run over to the sounds of screaming when they hear a loud fierce roar. "I think we better go to the Factory." Ark and Mira run the other way when a Tyrannosaurs Rex bursts through the trees in the forest. It steps over the security wall surrounding Kadic Academy. Behind him the Triceratops burst through knocking over the security wall of the Kadic Academy. Soon a smaller dinosaur, a Utah Raptor, runs through a hole made by the Triceratops. It sees Ark and Mira and runs at them screeching.

"Must go faster, must go faster." The two run away heading for the school's sewer entrance. They'd never make it to the sewer entrance in the woods. "This has to be Xana's attack!"

"But what about Sora?!" Ark was confused now. If these dinosaurs was the attack then what was Sora? Was she really out to get Krieger and Sanne? "School entrance is safer!"

"If we make it Ark!" Mira turns her neck and sees the Utah Raptor was getting closer. "Split up he can only chase after one of us!"

"No way Mira I won't let it go after you. We just have to make it to a building and close the door." They run and run and as the Utah Raptor gets within a few meters of them they get to the building that the sewer entrance was in and slam the door shut behind them. Ark locks the door. "That was close." Ark and Mira are breathing heavily. "We better get to the sewers." As they walk away from the door a claw cuts through it. "He's breaking through!" They run to the sewer entrance as the Utah Raptor breaks through the door.

"It won't move!" Krieger pushes against the sewer cover to leave the sewers but can't get it to budge. What was holding it down was a car that had been overturned by a Triceratops on its way to Kadic Academy. He climbs down the ladder and back tracks to find a sewer cover that would open. When he gets to a turn he runs into someone. "Ouch, oh, Sanne."

"Ow." Sanne stands back up. "Oh, Krieger, what are you doing?" Sanne looks down the sewer passage.

"Sewer cover won't come off. Have to find a different one." Sanne and Krieger run down the sewers looking for another sewer cover.

"This is not good. Really, really, not good." Skitz had made it to the sewer entrance in the woods but finds it is covered by a fallen tree. She walks towards it to see if she could move the tree when she steps in a hole. No, it is not a hole but a… "Foot print?" She steps out of it and looks at the foot print. "That's a big, uh, doggy?" Skitz laughs nervously wondering where this giant creature was. "I'll have to take the sewer entrance at the school." Skitz runs away from the giant foot print hoping she doesn't meet its maker.

"Krieger? Sanne?" Ark and Mira see the other two. "Have you seen Skitz?" They shake their heads. "What are you doing?"

"Sewer entrance wouldn't open. We're looking for one that will. What are you two doing?"

"Running away from Xana's attack." Ark and Mira explain the dinosaurs that they saw.

"But, Sora, if she wasn't possessed then that means she," Krieger turns to Sanne. "She's out to get us."

"She's like our Sissi." Ark tries to make a joke but stops laughing when Sanne and Krieger stare at him. "Ok not a time to make jokes. We better find a sewer cover that opens because I'm sure that big dinosaur will be able to break through the other door." They run down the sewers looking for another sewer cover while back on the surface things get worse.

"It can't be." Jim sees the attack from his office window. "If this is, but, maybe they weren't lying." Jim finds his phone and calls Samantha. "Samantha go to the Factory, check to make sure that, that, Xana." Jim is too stunned to get the words out. "I mean, Xana, attacking."

"What?" Samantha had felt Xana's presence but ignored it. "But, he's trapped in the Tower."

"I am looking at a bunch of dinosaurs attacking the school. Explain it to me in a way that doesn't involve Xana."

"Ok I'll go to the Factory." Samantha and Jim hang up. Sanne leaves the Hermitage and gets in the sewer entrance.

"Here we go." Krieger pushes the sewer cover off and sees they are a couple blocks away from the Factory. "We better hurry incase the Tyrannosaurs Rex decides to visit the Factory." They run to the Factory and safely make it inside. After getting on the elevator Ark calls his sister.

"Hello? I'm on my way." Skitz had gone back to the school. She saw the dinosaurs that were currently destroying the school. "Sorry it's taking me a while but I got held up."

"Ok making sure. The sewer entrance at the Factory if blocked you have to take the next one on the right."

"Thanks." Skitz steps through the door leading to the sewer entrance. "They must have already hit this building." Skitz heads for the sewer entrance to go to the Factory.

Samantha is trying to get to the Factory but has run into a three meter tall problem. The Utah Raptor. "Nice lizard." Samantha backs away slowly. "I'm not a threat to you. I'll just go this way." Samantha starts to turn her back when the Utah Raptor makes a screeching noise. "Ok I'll just walk backwards. See? I'm just a small fleshy human. I'm not a threat." The Utah Raptor makes a weird guttural noise as it bobs its head. "Good you agree with me." Samantha looks back and sees she was near the edge. "Please don't be able to swim." Samantha dives into the sewer water and starts to swim away. The Raptor jumps in after her but has trouble. Its large claws cut through the water making it hard to swim.

"She's here, finally." The alarm sounded and alerted the others that Skitz had made it to the Factory. Sanne and the others wait for the elevator to come back down and for Skitz to step off. "Ok go down and I'll send you. Then I'll bring Dante to Earth to send him back to Lyoko under his profile."

"I would say hurry but I don't think those big dinosaurs could make it in the elevator." Skitz and the others get back in the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room.

"Transfer Skitz, Transfer Ark, Transfer Mira, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Ark, Scanner Mira, virtualization." The three land on Lyoko in the Desert Sector. "Transfer Krieger, Scanner Krieger, virtualization." He lands on Lyoko in the Desert Sector as Sanne brings Dante back to Earth. She sends him back to Lyoko under his wizard profile then sends the vehicles and herself.

"Wow, we're all here. Been a long time since that happened." Ark is on his disc with Mira. "I guess Dante gets the Overwing?"

"I'm not giving up the Overboard." Skitz was already on it. "Sanne on the Overbike with Krieger of course." Skitz does a spin on the Overboard as the others get to the other vehicles.

"Let's go!" Krieger revs the Overbike engine and takes off for the activated Tower leading the others.

Back on Earth in the sewers Samantha climbs out of the sewer water after the Utah Raptor had drowned. "I look like a soaked rat." She uses her fingers to brush her hair from her eyes. "I am a soaked rat. Where am I? I better go up to the surface so I can find the Factory." Samantha climbs out of the sewers and looks around to find a way to get to the Factory.

"This has to be a Xana attack." Sora was trying to get to Jim's office but the students were ordered to stay in the dorm building. "This will prove what I said was true." Sora climbs out a window and jumps into a tree. She climbs down then runs for the administration building.

"Samantha? Are they there?"

"I can't find the Factory, I'm lost." Samantha was sitting on the curb. Weighing an extra twenty kilos from being soaked to the bone tired her out. "I was attacked by a giant lizard and had to swim away."

"Give me the closest address you see. I can use J INC Directions to give you directions there."

"Do you remember the address of the Factory?"

"Uh, no."

"Same here or I would have used my Jcell to find it." Samantha looks around. "At least I'm not in the sewers anymore. How are things at the school? Was anyone hurt?"

"No one was hurt. The dinosaurs left though. I bet they're heading to the Factory where I am also betting the kids are at."

"What? Why would they be there? Unless you think _they_ released Xana. But they don't even think he's real!"

"Maybe they did and lied to us. If a return to the past is launched we'll know that Xana is back."

Back on Lyoko the Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower. "Xana is waiting for us." Krieger gets his sword and shield out. "Sanne stay back. Dante will help us so you can keep an eye out for the Schipizoa."

"Ok." Sanne has her arms wrapped around Krieger's waist to hang on. "But I'll need the Overbike."

"I know." As they get closer Ark creates his spear, Mira gets her Kodachis out, and Skitz gets her clubs out.

"_There they are."_ Ms. Delmas was waiting with two Assassins. "_She is mine. I will take her myself. No time to waste on that pathetic Schipizoa!"_ Ms. Delmas laughs as the Lyoko Warriors get to the activated Tower. "_Hello former host, hello future host. Meet my friends."_ Five Kankrelats form and drop to the ground next to the Assassins. "_Have fun."_

"Bite me!" Dante gets his wand out and fires energy orbs at Ms. Delmas but her energy shield blocks them.

"Scattershot!" Sanne fires a Scattershot after Krieger jumps off the Overbike. She fires another one at the Kankrelats and hits two.

"Sanne stay back!" Krieger blocks lasers with his shield. "You're going into the Tower not Dante!"

"I can help! Xana wants me so won't dare send me to Earth!" Sanne fires energy beams and uses the Overbike to dodge lasers. "Crap, bubble!" Her bubble shield comes up around her and the Overbike. "Cool." She dodges lasers and does a kamikaze dive for the activated Tower.

"_Not so fast!"_ Ms. Delmas uses her powers to break through the bubble and grab Sanne off of the Overbike.

"Damn it Sanne I said stay back!" Krieger destroys an Assassin. He blocks lasers from the last Assassin as Ark plays golf.

"Fore!" He swings down on his disc and swings his spear like a golf club and hits a Kankrelat. It goes flying through the air then hits the activated Tower bouncing off. "Hole in one!"

"These things are annoying." Mira is using her Kodachi to block the lasers. "Skitz how about you do something? Or are you too busy looking at your reflection?" Mira was annoyed that Skitz just seemed to be flying around on the Overboard and not fighting.

"I'm working on it!" Skitz was distracting the Assassin as Krieger tried to get close enough to strike the Eye. "There's not even a mirror on Lyoko! Come up with a better insult!"

"Shut up miss do nothing." Mira jumps and shoves a Kodachi into the Eye of a Kankrelat destroying it.

"I am doing something!" Skitz does a flip on the Overboard then dives at the Assassin. She blocks the laser with her clubs when she sees Sanne is being carried away by Ms. Delmas. "Stop right there!" Skitz stops her dive and goes after Ms. Delmas and Sanne. "You can't have her!"

"_And what are you going to do?"_

"This!" Skitz extends her clubs as she gets closer to Ms. Delmas. "Now Dante!" A beam of energy comes from Dante's wand and nearly hits Ms. Delmas. Ms. Delmas dodges it but Skitz is able to hit her with her clubs. Ms. Delmas drops Sanne but destroys Skitz.

"_Easy enough. Now to collect my host."_ Ms. Delmas flies down to Sanne ready to carry her to Sector 5.

"Sorry Sanne, Alakazam!" Dante fires an energy beam at Sanne and destroys her sending her back to Earth.

"_No!"_ Ms. Delmas stares at Dante. "_You would hurt your own friend rather than let her have power and greatness?"_

"She doesn't want your power!" Dante fires energy orbs at Ms. Delmas as he starts to walk towards the activated Tower.

"_How do you know? Did you ever ask her?"_ Ms. Delmas laughs. "_I watch her all the time I know what she wants!"_ Ms. Delmas turns into a black mist and leaves the Desert Sector.

"Fore!" Ark hits another Kankrelat with his spear sending it flying into the air. "Just have to get rid of that Assassin."

"I have that under control." Krieger blocks lasers with his shield then throws his sword. The sword cuts the Assassins leg off but misses the eye. "Get him Ark!" Krieger charges the Assassin to distract it. Lasers bounce off his shield as Ark dives at the Assassin from behind.

"And here it is, for it all. If he gets a birdie or better he will win the Master's Tournament!" Ark shoves his spear into the Eye of the Assassin then pulls it out and flies away as the Assassin explodes. "New Master's champion! The rookie Ark Della Robbia has won it all!" Ark pumps his hands in victory as he imitates a crowd cheering for him.

"Ark stop being goofy." Mira was laughing.

"Now it is my turn." Dante runs into the activated Tower. "The Tower has been deactivated." The screens fall around him. "Sanne do we launch a return? Sanne?" Dante waits for a response.

"Yes. I'll do it." Sanne was at the control panel in the Control Room. Her fingers fly over the key board and soon the white bubble comes up. "Return to the past now!" Time is reversed.

Sanne finds herself in the exercise room with half the bottle of water in her hand. She looks at Sora. "You bitch you tried to drug me!" Sanne attacks Sora and they wrestle on the ground.

"You'll never prove it!" _How did we get back here!? Was it a return?_ "How did we get back here?!" Sora then grabs the top of Sanne's shirt and rips it. She then digs her nails into Sanne's chest and pulls down scratching Sanne badly. "Was it a return to the past!?"

"Aaaa!" Sanne struggles to get Sora off of her. She punches Sora in the face which stuns her long enough for Krieger to swoop in and grab Sora in a head lock. Sanne crosses her arms over her chest when she realizes Sora had ripped her shirt in half and she had been exposed.

"How do you remember? That's not possible only someone who has been to Lyoko can remember!"

"She has been! When Xana possessed her!" The Lyoko Warriors had made a grave mistake.

"I'm telling Jim!" Sora swings her leg backwards and hits Krieger between the legs. "You won't stop me this time!"

"Yes we will!" Sanne grabs Sora's leg and pulls her to the ground. They fight and scratch some more. "Krieger we have to get her into a Scanner!" Sanne wraps her hands around Sora's neck trying to choke her. "I can do something that will make her affected by the returns again!" Sanne moves her head away when Sora tries to shove a fingernail into her eye.

"Eat me!" Sora punches Sanne in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. "Get off of me!" Sora uppercuts Sanne under the chin knocking Sanne off of her. Sora gets up and runs out of the exercise room.

"Sanne are you ok?" Krieger is starting to recover from the blow Sora landed on him. "What do we do?"

"I, I need to modify and do a return." Sanne grabs the ripped front of her shirt and closes it over her chest. "I need to change first, at least get a shirt on." Krieger blushes realizing what had happened.

"I didn't see anything I swear."

"Like there's anything to see." Sanne leaves the exercise room and goes over to the girls' locker room. When she walks in she is attacked from behind. "Help! Krieger help!" Sanne screams for help as she struggles with the attacker. "Get off of me Sora!" Sanne rolls over and kicks Sora.

"I'm better then you!" Sora puts a hand over Sanne's mouth to keep her from yelling. "I'll win him back. Look at you. You think he'd like some flat chested little girl over me? I let him touch me. Do you let him touch you? I doubt it. Billion Dollar Princess is probably prude." Sora punches Sanne in the face. "He loved me! If it wasn't for you we'd still be dating! I'll win him back. I don't care what I have to do I will get Krieger back!" Sora kicks Sanne hard in the side then leaves the girls' locker room. She hears Krieger in the boys' locker room. "You're mine you just don't know it yet." Sora laughs as she leaves the gym.

**A/N Sora seems to be mad doesn't she? Is it just because of a woman scorn or is there more behind it? Read to find out!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Code Xana Episode 57: Problem Solved?**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-56**

"Krieger what are we going to do?" Sanne and Krieger were lying on a patch of snow in the woods. "Sora knows and I don't know how. Xana must have done something to her."

"Remember Xana sent her to Lyoko. Why would he want her to know about him and Lyoko? About us? To hurt us?"

"I, wait, she's been to Lyoko before like you said but why? I mean, what point is there to send her to Lyoko so she remembers? He sent her to Lyoko." Sanne sits up in the snow and looks over at Krieger. "That's how she knows, how she remembers. I'll have to set up the return to include her like I include our parents." Sanne shakes her head. "How could I have been so stupid? This is how Ms. Delmas joined out parents." Sanne clenches her hand into a fist.

"I didn't think about it either Sanne. So she's known for almost a month. Even if we blank her memory now she will still remember what she learned before." This was a problem.

"I could do a few returns but that would make Xana too strong. If she doesn't tell anyone we're safe. If, if she tries to blackmail us…" Sanne doesn't finish her sentence as Krieger sits up and kisses her.

"It's ok Sanne. Sora, she's a nice person. I don't know why she attacked you though. Maybe Xana did do something to her." Krieger remembers the Sora he dated. Could breaking up with Sora really mess her up that badly? "Is there anyway to check that Sanne?"

"Yes, yes there is. If we tell Sora we're letting her in then I can get her in a Scanner. I'll run a scan of her and look for anything off. Then I can scan her again and maybe blank her memory of Lyoko."

"How?" Sanne shrugs her shoulders. "If you delete her memory it would be bad." Krieger didn't want Sora to be hurt. He still liked her, as a friend, and if it was Xana's fault he really didn't want her to be hurt. "Run some tests first then we can let Sora in, kind of."

"Ok." Sanne shivers. "I'm getting cold how about we go to the gym?" Krieger nods and stands up. He gives Sanne a hand up. "I can't believe it is November already. Soon Christmas will be here."

"Yeah. Do I have to get you a Christmas gift or just a card?" Sanne stares at him. "I mean, you know, you already have everything and then some. What can I get you that you don't already have?"

"How about a Christmas date?" Sanne kisses Krieger lightly on the lips. "And I'll get you something else."

"Ok, sounds like a plan." Krieger hugs Sanne then kisses her on the lips a little harder than she had kissed him.

"I'm already warming up." Sanne blushes bright red. Sanne and Krieger had been kissing more but Sanne still blushed uncontrollably when things started to get romantic. "Let's go to the gym."

"Ok Sanne." They hold hands as they go to the gym.

The next day Sanne is at the Factory in the Control Room. "Ok Dante step in the Scanner." Dante had been brought to Earth to help Sanne and to taste chocolate. Sanne had been trying to help Dante do everything possible on Earth and tasting different things, like chocolate, was part of that. "Close your eyes, let's see." Sanne scans Dante then looks at the information on the screen. "Ok, and since I already know how to make people who go to Lyoko be affected by the return to the past I just need to…" Sanne's fingers fly over the keyboard. "That would work. Now I just need to reverse what I did." Sanne changes things back so Dante wouldn't be affected. "Ok Dante, come back up." Dante takes the elevator up.

"Did it work Sanne?" She nods. "Good. Do you have anymore chocolate?" Sanne smiles and pulls out a candy bar. "Yummy." Dante was developing quite the sweet tooth.

"Be careful Dante or you will get pimples." Sanne laughs at the joke but Dante shakes his head.

"Scanners fix that."

"What?" Sanne thinks about it. It would explain why all of the pictures of her parents when they were teens never showed a pimple. "Wow, and I bet it fixes your teeth so you can eat all the candy you want." Dante nods his head as he takes another bite out of the chocolate candy bar. "I guess we can scan Sora whenever. I'm going to call Krieger." Sanne gets her phone out and calls Krieger. "Krieger, I've done the tests, bring Sora here now."

"Ok Sanne. Let me find her and bring her there."

"Ok, see you soon."

"Yep." They hang up. Krieger puts his math book away then leaves his room to go to Sora's room.

"Yes?" Sora was working on homework when there was a knock at her door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Krieger." Sora gets up and opens the door for Krieger. "Um, we need to talk Sora."

"Ok, come on in." Sora lets Krieger into the room then closes the door behind them. _This should be good._

"Um, we know you know about what we do." Krieger spills it all out figuring that would be the best way.

"What was that?"

"We know that you know. About Xana and Lyoko and stuff. We want to bring you into the group."

"Really!?" Sora smiles. "I, sure Krieger. What do we do?" Sora had been spying but still wasn't sure about everything.

"Come with me." Krieger leaves Sora's room and Sora follows him into the woods. "We're taking a sewer passage to a Factory. Normally I'd take my skateboard but since you're on foot we're walking."

"Is this sanitary?" Sora looks around the sewers as they walk. "This isn't a trick is it? Not going to throw me in the sewers are you?" Krieger shakes his head. "Why the sewers then?"

"It's the only safe way to get to the Factory. Sanne will explain everything once we get to the Factory."

"Sanne? She's there?" Krieger nods. "Why?"

"She was working on something with Dante." Krieger is getting tired of all the questions but knows Sora will soon be a non-threat. "They were probably working on a Lyoko program for you since I've been bugging her to let you in." Krieger lies trying to keep Sora from wondering why she was being let in suddenly. "I guess she knew you would say yes."

"What is it exactly that you do?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"I'm following you through the sewers because I know about Xana and Lyoko. What they are I'm not sure but I know about them. Please tell me Krieger trust me I will believe you."

"Ok." Krieger begins to explain Xana, Lyoko, his parents, and now. "And now we are fighting him."

"Wait, Franz Hopper, who was that again?"

"Sanne's grandfather, he made the Super Computer, Lyoko, and Xana." Krieger had opened a whole new floodgate of questions.

"Wait I thought Jim was her grandfather."

"Well, technically he is, I guess. Franz killed his wife to make the Super Computer then sent Aelita, his daughter and Sanne's mother, to Lyoko. Her memory was taken so our parents didn't know about Franz Hopper until right before Xana got the Keys to Lyoko and escaped. It also turned out that Sanne's grandmother was somehow infected by Xana and became Xana. She killed Franz Hopper who was hiding on Lyoko. Later she was saved and ended up marrying Jim." Krieger sighs. "I know it's really complicated and hard to explain."

"And your parents fought this Xana thing for years?" Krieger nods. "Wow, they must have been really brave."

"They were, and are."

"Why don't you tell them?"

"Because they fought Xana once they don't need to fight him again. It's our fault he escaped and we will be the ones to stop him."

"So, like, what does Xana look like?"

"Right now he has Ms. Delmas as a host." Sora stops walking and looks at Krieger. "He possesses people, makes them his host. Xana is a virus so he infects others. He was using Dante as a host but then he got transferred into Ms. Delmas after he failed to make Sanne his host."

"Dante?"

"His son, kind of, and Ms. Delmas's son, really." Krieger now has to explain who and what Dante was.

"So that was the boy Sanne was hanging out with at the pool?" Krieger nods. "So he's like half human?"

"I think more like eighty percent human. His dad was Xana's host at the time and Ms. Delmas did give birth to him. But part of him is, was, something like that of Xana. It's really complicated I know." As they continue to talk Krieger is starting to have doubts about the plan. They could make Sora a new member. She could help them fight Xana and be able to protect her from whatever Xana had done to her. Sora couldn't be the one attacking Sanne all the time it had to be something Xana did to her. Krieger knew Sora and she wasn't like that. "Any other questions?" Krieger should have kept his mouth shut because Sora did have more questions to ask. Many more questions to ask Krieger.

At the Factory in the Control Room Dante and Sanne are waiting for Sora and Krieger. "I don't believe I've ever seen her, have I?" Sanne nods her head. "When have I seen her?"

"She was sent to Lyoko remember?"

"That's the girl?" Sanne nods her head again. "I see. Well, are you sure you can make her forget about Lyoko without destroying her mind?" Sanne nods her head again. "Are you positive?"

"Only fools are positive." Sanne could do this she knew it but she wasn't about to say she was one hundred percent positive on that. Anything could go wrong when dealing with the Super Computer.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Sanne shakes her head. "I mean yes I'm sure I can do this without hurting Sora."

Krieger and Sora get to the Factory. "Follow me Sora. We have to jump down." Krieger jumps and swings down to the Factory floor. Sora follows behind him to the elevator. "Get on." Krieger was still debating about what to do. Sora could help them fight Xana. If she was in the group they could keep an eye on her and keep her safe from Xana. "Get ready to be amazed." The elevator doors open after it gets to the Control Room. "Hi Sanne, Dante. I brought her." Krieger walks out of the elevator and Sora follows him.

"Hi Krieger." Sanne looks over at Sora. "Hello Sora. Take the elevator down to the next room then get in the middle Scanner."

"The big tube that sends you to Lyoko?" Sanne nods. "Cool." Sanne gets back on the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room. When she steps off the elevator she sees the three Scanners. "Wow."

"Sanne, wait." Krieger puts a hand on Sanne's. "Maybe we could make her a new member." Sanne stares at him. "Listen to me, give me five minutes." Sanne growls at him. "No, don't be mad. Just listen to me."

"Fine, five minutes." Krieger tries to explain to Sanne the benefits of keeping Sora's memory and letting her into the group. "You're not doing her any good. She attacked me and it wasn't Xana!"

"We, we don't know that Sanne. I know Sora better than you. Xana has done something to her. If we let her in the group she will know of the threat and be protected. Sanne I say we call the others and vote on it."

"Hello?" Sora was standing in the middle Scanner waiting for the doors to close. "What's going on?"

"Step out of the Scanner!" Krieger had grabbed the headset from Sanne and yelled into it.

"Give that back to me!" Sanne grabs the headset from Krieger. "Sora get back into the Scanner!"

"No! Come back up and don't listen to Sanne!" Krieger and Sanne wrestle for the headset. Krieger pins Sanne when the elevator doors open and Sora steps out of it. "We're voting on it." Sanne looks over and sees Sora.

"Sora, we didn't bring you here to let you into the group but to delete your memory! Krieger was in on it!"

"What!?"

"No, Sora, I changed my mind." Krieger has to struggle to keep Sanne pinned to the floor. "I'm going to call the others and we'll vote on whether or not to let you in. If they vote no then you can go but…" Krieger is cut off by Dante grabbing him and pulling him off of Sanne.

"You're hurting her!" Dante is surprisingly stronger than Krieger. "Call the others but know my vote and Sanne's vote is no." Dante lets Krieger go. "Sanne are you ok?" Dante helps Sanne up.

"I can take care of myself Dante." Sanne shrugs Dante's hand off. "I know Skitz will say no. Leaving Ark and Mira left to vote yes. But wait, that will make it a tie, she's not in." Sanne glares at Sora.

"Delete my memories? Like I'd let you do that to me now!" Sora walks over to the elevator ready to leave.

"Don't leave Sora." Krieger stops her. "Ark and Mira will vote for you. I, I can convince Skitz." Krieger gets his phone out and calls Ark. "Ark, get to the Factory, now. We're voting on Sora."

"What? Sora? Wait, I thought we were going to delete her memory." Ark is heard by Mira.

"What's going on?" Ark puts his hand up motioning to Mira to wait. "Ark what was that about Sora?" He waves his hand again trying to get her to be quiet. "Ark just…" He puts his hand over her mouth as he listens Krieger.

"We'll be there." Ark and Krieger hang up. "Mira, Sora, well Krieger wants to vote on her."

"What? But we can't let her in. She attacked Sanne! What is he thinking?" Mira shakes her head. "We can't let her in Ark. She attacked your friend, my friend, we can't let her in."

"Just listen to what Krieger told me and I'm sure you will change your mind Mira." Ark and Mira leave Ark's dorm room and run to the Factory. Ark explains to Mira what Krieger told him along the way.

"Hello?" Skitz was working on her homework with Barack. "Krieger what is it? If it's you know what then, um, give me a minute."

"Skitz, we're voting on brining Sora into the group." Skitz nearly drops her Jcell when Krieger tells her this.

"What!? Are you nuts?" There was no way Skitz would let Sora into the group. Sora had attacked her best friend.

"No, listen to me." Krieger explains to Skitz what he had explained to Ark. "Ok? Come to the Factory."

"Fine, I hate you." Skitz hangs up on Krieger. "Barack I'm sorry but…" Barack puts a hand on her mouth.

"You have to leave me, again. Of course you can't tell me why you have to leave me. Go Skitz." Barack closes his Italian book and stands up. "I'll work on my homework in my room if whatever you're doing doesn't take too long." Barack leaves Skitz's room in a mood.

"I'm sorry Barack." Skitz leaves her room heading to the Factory. She has no idea what to say or do. She hated Sora for attacking Sanne but Krieger made several good points.

"Don't let her delete my memory." Sora, Krieger, Dante, and Sanne were all arguing with each other.

"We'll do whatever the hell we want! You attacked me!" Sanne wants to push Sora but knows Krieger would probably stop her. "You attacked me more than once! You admitted it!"

"I, you said you weren't going to mess with me and Krieger then the next thing I know he's dumping me for you!"

"That wasn't Sanne's fault that was mine." Krieger tries to calm the two down but it doesn't work.

"Shut up!" Both girls yell at Krieger. "I loved Krieger and you broke us up!" Sora points at Sanne.

"He only went out with you because he couldn't have me! I was too stupid to see what I had! But then I figured that out and I, shut up Sora!" Sanne knew it sounded bad what had happened.

"Sora please if you fight like this they won't say yes." Krieger tries to get between Sanne and Sora but when he does he accidentally pushes Sanne. Dante pushes Krieger away from Sanne.

"Don't hit Sanne just because you want _her_ in our group!" Now Krieger and Dante were yelling at each other.

"I didn't hit her you hit me!" Krieger pushes Dante.

"Don't hit me!" Dante pushes Krieger. "Stay away from Sanne!" Dante gets in front of Sanne to protect her.

"Shut up Dante!" Krieger gets in front of Sora. "I won't let you two Frankenstein's mess with Sora!"

"She attacked me!"

"Because Xana did something to her! I know he did. I know Sora and she wouldn't just attack you because she was jealous! If we take her to Lyoko, if she fights with us, she will be safe!"

"Well Sora? Did you attack Sanne because of jealousy?" Dante crosses his arms and stares at Sora.

"I, no, I don't think so." _Crap, I did but I can't let them know._ "I don't know why I did. I would just see Sanne and get mad. I'd lose control and attack her. I'm sorry Sanne I don't think I meant to."

"See? Xana did something to her and you want to delete her memory! We'll vote on this and if the majority agrees to it she's in!"

"Sanne and I are the best at using the Super Computer. We can just delete your memory of this argument."

"Shut up Dante." Krieger clenches his right hand into a fist. "You only side with her because you have a crush on her!"

"Why aren't you on my side? Sora attacks me and you say you love me yet here you are sticking up for Sora. If you want to break up with me so you can go out with her again just say so!"

"I don't want to do that Sanne but I don't want you to delete Sora's memory. We need help fighting Xana. Sora already knows about him. I say we use this to our advantage and let her in."

"Didn't you always say you never wanted her in so she wouldn't get hurt!? What changed Krieger?"

"She was hurt! Xana's possessed her and he obviously did something to her!" Krieger takes a step towards Sanne but Dante blocks him. "Dante get out of my way!" Krieger tries to get past Dante but Dante pushes him. Krieger responds by punching Dante in the face.

"Son of a bitch!" Dante squeezes his hand and a spark of energy comes out. "Don't hit me!" Dante swings at Krieger but he dodges it. Dante continues his swing and nearly hits Sora.

"Dante stop it!" Sanne saw another spark of energy form around Dante. "Calm down you are losing control."

"He hit me!" Dante was losing control as a few more sparks of energy form around him.

"Dante stop, please." Sanne hugs him. "I don't need you to protect me. Krieger wouldn't hurt me, physically." Sanne glares at Krieger making sure to add the _physically_ at the end.

"Fine, I'm sorry Sanne." Dante calms down. "You hit me. That's not a good way to get me to change my vote."

"I don't want or need your vote. It's Sanne's vote I want." Krieger goes to Sanne now that Dante wouldn't attack him. "Sora can help us. We, she's been possessed by Xana and hurt by Xana. If she is in the group she won't be in as much danger. At least she will know what is going on."

"She attacked me more then once. I don't think I can trust her Krieger. She should have her memory deleted."

"Sanne I'm sorry for attacking you!" _ Not._ "But I, I'm not going to let you delete my memory."

"It's not up to you." Dante looks at Sora. "If Sanne and the others vote no then your memory will be deleted so you can't tell anyone else about this, about us." Dante's head snaps as he turns towards the control panel.

"It's the alarm." Sanne brings up a screen and the security camera shows Ark and Mira getting to the Factory. They get on the elevator and take it down to the Control Room where the others wait for them.

"Hey, hi Sora." Ark waves to her. "How's it going?"

"I, um, hi. Well, I think." Sora looks at Sanne. "I, well, she wants to delete my memory but I'm not going to let you guys do that to me."

"Ark, Mira, what do you vote?" Krieger crosses his fingers hoping they will say yes to let Sora in.

"Well, it would be nice to have another member. Fighting Xana when he tries to keep us away from Lyoko so he can get Sanne will be a lot harder if Sora was in the group. I say sure, let her in." Ark votes yes making it two to two.

"I, well, yes. Sanne we need the help. It took what, eight people to beat Xana last time? And two of them were adults."

"Nine, counting William."

"Well, yeah. I vote yes." It is now three to two. The last vote, Skitz Della Robbia's vote would decide it.

A few minutes later Skitz gets to the Factory and goes down to the Control Room. She gets off the elevator and sees Mira, Ark, and Krieger standing around Sora while Dante and Sanne stand next to the computer chair. "Um, we're voting on Sora right?" Sanne nods. "I, well, she would help us out I guess." Skitz looks at Sora then at Sanne. "But she attacked my best friend." Skitz walks over to Sanne. "I vote no. We're not letting her in."

"Fine but you're not deleting my memories!" Sora goes to the elevator to leave when Skitz stops her.

"We're doing whatever it takes to keep you from telling anyone." Skitz and Sora fight with each other.

"Stop it!" Dante grabs Sora from behind in a bear hug. "We're only deleting the parts of Lyoko and Xana that you remember. Be a good girl and go down to the Scanner Room."

"Let me go!" Sora struggles but Dante is too strong.

"Let her go!" Krieger wasn't going to let Sora be treated like a lab mouse. "Dante let her go!" Dante does but turns towards Krieger.

"Or what? You'll fight me? You'd rather the person who has attacked and hurt Sanne several times be a threat to us than make the problem go away?" Dante advances towards Krieger.

"No I'd rather we not mess with Sora's brain! Back off Dante before I hurt you!" Dante responds to Krieger's threat by pushing him. "Do that again Dante and you will need a Scanner." Dante pushes Krieger again so Krieger swings at Dante. Dante blocks the punch and goes to punch Krieger in the stomach when Krieger blocks it. The two fight as the others yell at them to stop.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Sanne doesn't want the two to fight. It is upsetting her but the two continue to fight each other. Dante knees Krieger in the stomach. Krieger elbows Dante in the face breaking his nose. Dante responds with a head butt as a spark of energy forms.

"You're bleeding Dante stop this!" Skitz reaches for Dante but is shocked by the energy coming out of Dante.

"Dante stop you're losing control!" Sanne goes to calm him down but is knocked backwards when Krieger tackles Dante.

"I told you to leave me alone or you'd need to use a Scanner!" Krieger punches Dante hard in the face. "You stupid…" Dante sparks with energy shocking Krieger knocking him off of Dante.

"Dante stop it!" Sanne crawls over to Dante not having gotten up from being knocked down. She hugs Dante then whispers into his ear. "Calm down, breath, relax. You're ok, I'm ok." The energy goes away and Sanne releases Dante. She has his blood on her shirt. "Krieger what was that?"

"He attacked me! You saw him. I wasn't about to let Dante hit me and let him get away with that." Krieger stands up and sees he has blood on his shirt. Knowing none of it was his he smiles. "Dante, you're stronger then me but I'm a better fighter. Next time take heed to my warning and back off." Krieger turns his head when he hears the elevator running. In the chaos of the fight Sora had gotten to the elevator and escaped. "Good she got away."

"Krieger, Dante, stay here and don't fight." Sanne goes over to the elevator and pushes the button. The elevator comes down and Sanne gets on it. "I'll get Sora and get her back here."

"You mean you're going to lie." Krieger reaches for his cell phone to call Sora when Skitz grabs it out of his hand. "Give that back to me!"

"No way." Skitz breaks the Jcell. "Go get her Sanne." The elevator doors close and Sanne goes after Sora.

"You're buying me a new one."

"Make me Krieger. I can't believe I wanted Sanne to go out with you. You don't deserve her." Skitz's words make Krieger mad but he doesn't do anything. Sanne was mad at him for what he did and didn't want to do anything else to make her mad. "Come on Sanne." They wait for Sanne to get Sora.

"Sora!" Sanne runs after her. "Wait!" Sora is running away from Sanne and doesn't see the black mist come out of a light post. "Sora watch out!" But the black mist wasn't after Sora it moves to a passing car and attacks it. The car stops then starts to change. The wheels grow to form arms and legs. The front of the car changes and the headlights move together. Sanne and Sora can hear screaming as the driver forces the door open and jumps out.

"Aaaa!" Sora screams as the car monster completes its transformations and the headlights look down at her. "Sanne what do I do!?"

"Run!" Sanne and Sora run away from the car monster.

"Crap." The Super Scan beeps in the Control Room alerting the group of an activated Tower.

"Skitz since you broke my Jcell you have to call Sanne." Skitz gets her Jcell out and calls Sanne.

"Sanne there's an attack."

"I know!" Sanne and Sora were still running away from the car monster. "Get to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower!" Sanne jumps out of the way of an oil glob being spit out by the car monster.

"Ok we're going." Skitz and Sanne hang up. "Sanne's being attacked we have to go without her."

"Dante send us." Ark goes over to the elevator and pushes the button. The elevator comes down and Ark with the others gets on it. They take it down to the Scanner Room.

"Ok get ready." Dante is sitting at the computer chair ready to send the others to Lyoko. "Transfer Ark, Transfer Mira, Transfer," Dante pauses. "No we need him, Transfer Krieger. Scanner Ark, Scanner Mira, Scanner Krieger, virtualization." They land on Lyoko as do the vehicles. Dante sets up the auto transfer program then takes the ladder down to the Scanner Room. Dante and Skitz get in the Scanners and soon land on Lyoko in the Mountain Sector. "I'll ride on the Overboard with Skitz." Dante and Skitz were mad at the others, especially Krieger, for voting yes on Sora. "We need to go north to find the Tower." The others get on their vehicles and take off north on the narrow paths of the Mountain Sector for the activated Tower.

"Sora run away!"

"No way Sanne I'm not leaving you alone to fight this thing!" Sora dodges an oil glob. "We should go into a building or something!"

"If we go into a building it will still come after us! We can't let anyone else get hurt by it!" Sanne sees a sewer cover. She wants to try and get it off but it would take to long and the monster would catch her and Sora. "Sora if we split up it can only chase after one of us!"

"Fine Sanne but don't say I didn't warn you!" Sora runs down another road as Sanne runs down another. The car monster turns and chases after Sanne. "That idiot is going to get killed." _Good, let her._ Sora shakes her head. "If I help her maybe I won't get my memory deleted. I have to help her." Sora turns around and runs after Sanne and the car monster.

Back on Lyoko the Lyoko Warriors are looking for the activated Tower. "The pulses merge right around here." They look around but don't see any Towers. "Dante use your powers to feel for it."

"I already thought of that Krieger." Dante snaps at Krieger. "I don't know where the Tower is."

"Maybe Xana made it invisible." Ark creates his spear and throws it but doesn't hit anything. "And um, not solid."

"Dante," Skitz whispers to him. "You used to be Xana. Wouldn't he know where all of the Towers are?"

"Yes but I'm not Xana anymore."

"Don't you have his memories?"

"I have some of them. Well, technically I have all of them but it is like trying to find a single line in a thousand page book and you don't even know what chapter the sentence is in."

"Well we know the, chapter, would be Towers. There is a Tower around here so look for a memory of the Towers." Dante closes his eyes and searches his memory for something that would help. Images flash in his mind of Towers. Towers hidden in Ice, under platforms, the one in Sector 5 and more. He concentrates and finally an image flashes into his mind.

"Skitz fly down over the edge." Skitz listens to Dante's orders and flies over the edge. They fly around and finally see a hidden tunnel. "It's in there." Skitz and Dante fly into the tunnel.

"Where did they go?" Ark flies over the edge on his disc and sees his sister and Dante flying into a tunnel. "Guys get down here!" Ark flies down to the tunnel and the others follow him.

"Whoa." The tunnel continues with many twists and turns. Skitz hears a buzzing noise and after making it around a corner she sees three Hornets. "Dante be careful." Skitz dodges lasers and soon makes it past the Hornets. They chase after her firing lasers and acid at her and Dante.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires an energy beam but the Hornets dodge it. He goes to energy orbs firing them out of his wand. It slows the Hornets down enough that Ark sees them.

"Whoa!" Ark is now in danger of Dante's energy orbs. He uses his spear to block them but in a tight turn the spear hits the walls and clotheslines Ark. "Aaaa!" Ark flies off his disc and starts to roll down the tunnel.

"There's an opening." Skitz flies out of the tunnel and finds herself over the Digital Sea. She sees three more tunnel openings. "Dante which one!" Skitz dodges lasers wondering what to do.

"The left one!" Dante is still firing energy orbs at the Hornets when he sees Ark roll out of the tunnel and fall towards the Digital Sea.

"Help!" Ark is free falling towards the Digital Sea.

"Ark!" Mira flies out of the tunnel on the Overwing and sees him. She dives towards him but isn't going to make it.

"I got him!" Krieger flies by on the Overbike. "Ark give me your tail!" Ark unwraps his tail from around his waist and stretches it out towards Krieger. Krieger reaches for Ark's tail but misses it. "Hold it still Ark!" Krieger tries to grab it again but misses. "Hold it still!"

"I'm trying!" Ark looks down and sees the Digital Sea rushing up towards him. "Catch me!" Ark closes his eyes mere meters from the Digital Sea. He expects to feel pain or something but then realizes he isn't falling. He opens his eyes and sees the Digital Sea. He smiles as he sees his reflection in the Digital Sea. "You can pull me up now Krieger."

"Can't you do it on your own?" Krieger was having trouble controlling the Overbike with one hand while hanging onto Ark's tail. "Come on monkey boy Skitz and Dante are still being chased by those Hornets."

"Coming." Ark struggles but is able to grab his tail then climb up it. He gets on the back of the Overbike. "Thanks buddy."

"Your parents would kill me if we lost you in the Digital Sea." Krieger and Ark go into the right tunnel. Unfortunately Dante and Skitz went into the left tunnel as Mira went into the middle tunnel.

On Earth Sanne is running towards the skate park hoping to lose the car monster. It fires an oil glob and it hits her on the back. "Aaaa!" Sanne falls forward. She tries to get up but the car monster fires another glob of oil. This one hits her legs. Sanne struggles to get up but slips and falls.

"_Die or join me Sanne._" A tire arm reaches down towards Sanne. It tries to picks her up but someone saves Sanne, Sora!

"Stay away from her!" Sora pulls Sanne up. "Sanne get out of here." Sora is now covered in oil. "This stuff better come out." Sora pushes Sanne trying to get her to run when the car monster strikes Sora.

"_Stay out of this!"_ The car monster pins Sora down on the road. "_You are not a part of this!"_ The car monster pushes on Sora's stomach knocking the wind out of her. "_Don't interfere or I will hurt you."_ The car monster lets Sora goes and chases after Sanne who was running for the skate park.

On Lyoko Krieger and Ark fly out of the Tunnel into another open area over the Digital Sea. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know Krieger I was busy praying to Buddha or Shiva or whoever would listen to save me."

"Crap." Mira comes out of another tunnel area and sees the two boys. "Where are Skitz and Dante?"

"We don't know." Krieger and Ark look around. "There was another tunnel back there wasn't there?"

"Yes, I think so." Mira, Ark, and Krieger head down a tunnel going back to try and find Skitz and Dante.

Back on Earth Sora was trying to catch her breath while chasing after Sanne and the car monster. She stops and breathes deeply. "Maybe it would be better if I didn't join them." Sora was having doubts about joining the group after the car monster knocked the wind out of her. "No, I have to join them. I can't get Krieger back if my memory is blanked, deleted, whatever it is that Sanne and her friend Dante were going to do to me." Sora runs after Sanne and the car monster.

Back on Lyoko Skitz and Dante are flying down the tunnel with one Hornet left shooting lasers at them. "Are we there yet Dante?"

"Almost." Dante fires more energy orbs at the Hornet but it dodges them. "Where did the others go?"

"I don't know but the Tower better be unguarded." They fly down the tunnel dodging the lasers.

Back on Earth Sanne has made it to the skate park but there were a lot of people there. She couldn't let anyone else get hurt. "There has to be a sewer entrance around here." She sees one and runs for it. She gets to the cover and as she's pulling it off the car monster catches up to her. She is hit with an oil glob. "No, have to get away!" She struggles and gets the cover off. She goes to climb down the ladder but slips on the oil and falls to the sewers below. "Aaaa!" She chokes on oil as the car monster spills gallons of oil down on to her.

"No, crap." Sora catches up to the car monster and Sanne. "Stay away from her!" Sora throws a rock at the car monster. It turns around and sees Sora. "Leave her alone!"

"_Foolish girl stay away! You are not my target!"_

"You've possessed me before! I heard them say you did. I don't want my memory to be blanked."

"_I see. You want to be in the group? You want to put yourself in danger, for what?"_ The car monster walks towards her. "_What do you get out of this? Except pain and terror?"_

"I, none of your business!" Sora backs away from the car monster. "Just, leave, leave Sanne alone!"

"Sora…" Sanne can hear Sora yelling. "Get away." Sanne rolls over trying to get up but slips on oil.

"_I'll kill you girl. If you had just run away you would be fine but you dare interfere with my business!"_ The car monster advances on Sora. "_For that the punishment is death!_"

"Only if you can catch me." Sora runs away from the car monster. The car monster chases after her.

Back on Lyoko Skitz and Dante see the end of the tunnel. "Got it!" Dante finally destroys the last Hornet.

"Then why do I hear buzzing?" Skitz and Dante fly out of the tunnel into a chamber. "There's the Tower!" Skitz points to the activated Tower as Dante sees why Skitz still hears buzzing.

"Hornets!" There were a dozen Hornets flying near the top of the chamber. "Alakazam!" An energy beam comes out and destroys two Hornets. "Be careful Skitz!" Dante nearly falls off the Overboard when Skitz dodges lasers. Skitz does a flip and Dante has to hang onto Skitz to keep from falling off of the Overboard. "Just get me to the Tower!"

"I'm trying!" Skitz is concentrating on dodging lasers. "Dante take my clubs and block those damn lasers!" Dante reaches around and pulls Skitz's clubs out. "Extend them so you can block more!"

"Uh, extend." The clubs extend and Dante blocks the lasers.

"Slow down you two!" Mira was falling behind the other two as the Overbike was faster than the Overwing.

"We have to help Skitz and Dante!" Krieger didn't want to help them he wanted to make sure Sanne was safe. He knew Dante only went with Sanne because he had a crush on Sanne. Skitz was probably voting no for a legitimate reason but she didn't understand what Krieger though. Whether Xana had something to do with Sora's actions or not wasn't a guess to Krieger. He knew Sora and knew she would never have attacked Sanne. Heck Sora told the older students to leave Sanne alone when they picked on her after they broke up. It had to be Xana's influence on Sora that made her attack Sanne. "Hurry up Mira or I'll leave you behind!"

"I can't go any faster!"

"Then I'm leaving you behind!" Krieger revs the engine of the Overbike trying to go as fast as possible.

On Earth Sora was trapped in an alleyway by the car monster. "_I told you to leave me alone but you had to interfere! Now you will pay for your actions!"_ The car monster goes to crush Sora when someone yells.

"Sora over here!" Sanne's head pops up from a sewer entrance. "Get over here!" Sora runs over to the sewer entrance and climbs in.

"Thanks Sanne." Sora climbs down the ladder as the car monster looks over the sewer entrance.

"_Damn you! I will make you pay!"_

"Bite me Xana! I'm not about to let you hurt my friends girlfriend!" Sora makes a rude hand gesture to the car monster.

"_Really? Very well."_ There is a grinding noise then something drops out of the car. It bounces off the sewer floor…

"Drop!" Sanne tackles Sora as the block bounces into the sewer water and reacts violently with it. "He dropped the Hydrocell into the water. We're lucky it didn't explode." Sanne looks into the water and sees it is boiling as it reacts violently with the Hydrocell. "We better get out of here."

"Right." Sora and Sanne get up then run away as the water starts to boil more creating large bubbles of Hydrocell water that would burn the human flesh if it were to come in contact.

On Lyoko Skitz is being kept from the activated Tower by the Hornets. "Where the hell are they?!" Skitz had been hit twice but keeps flying the Overboard knowing she had to get Dante to the activated Tower.

"Ta da da! The Calvary is here!" Ark throws his spear at a Hornet and destroys it. "Krieger I'm getting off here." Ark jumps off the back of the Overboard and flies through the air. He catches his spear and twists in mid air. He throws his spear at another Hornet destroying it. "Woo hoo!" Ark flips and lands on the bottom of the chamber.

"Eat shield!" Krieger throws his shield and destroys two Hornets before catching it. He uses it to block lasers as he chases after the Hornets swinging his sword at them. "Get back here!"

"Wait for me!" The Overwing comes out of tunnel with no rider apparently. Two Hornets see the Overwing but don't see a rider so aren't worried about it until they are destroyed. Mira takes her stealth off as she chases another Hornet. "Skitz there are only four left get Dante to the Tower!"

"I'm still working on that!" Skitz was having an easier time but two Hornets weren't leaving her alone.

"Skitz you did a good job." Skitz turns to ask what Dante meant when she sees him jump off the back of the Overboard.

"Dante!" She turns to go and get him but the Hornets hit her with lasers and send her back to Earth.

"That idiot!" Krieger flies after Dante as the Hornets fire lasers at Dante. Dante doesn't attempt to dodge them just focuses on his landing.

"Ouch!" Dante is hit and he loses his concentration. He goes through the Tower wall at mid level and continues to fall. "No I can't fail!" Dante reaches out and grabs the platform. "Pull yourself up. You can't fail Sanne!" Dante struggles to pull himself up. "That was close."

On Earth things were getting worse. The Hydrocell had the entire sewer water boiling. "Aaaa!" Sora is hit with a bursting boiling bubble and her skin is burned. Sanne reaches towards her to see if she was ok but Sora pushes her against the wall. "Stay behind me Sanne!" _Yes, protect her, make her trust you._ "I won't let you get hurt. I won't let you blame me for that."

"I wouldn't do that Sora." Sanne was amazed by what Sora was doing. She was acting like the Sora that Krieger knew.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around Dante. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes out reversing time.

"Don't hit me!" Dante holds his nose after Krieger punched him. "Wait, the return, Sanne are you ok?" Dante turns to Sanne and she nods then does something surprising to all in the room. Sanne walks over to Krieger.

"I, I vote to let Sora into the group."

"What? Sanne she attacked you!" Skitz can't believe Sanne would let Sora, Krieger's ex girlfriend, into the group.

"Xana did something to her. If I scan her I can fix it." Sanne couldn't believe what Sora did. Sora protected her, saved her, multiple times. "Krieger, escort Sora down to the Scanner Room so I can scan her."

"Ok, thanks Sanne." Krieger kisses Sanne then leads Sora over to the elevator. The elevator takes them down to the Scanner Room and Krieger leads Sora over to the middle Scanner. "This is it Sora."

"I know. Thanks." Sora hugs Krieger then walks into the middle Scanner. The doors close then open. "That's it?"

"I, I guess. Sanne what did you do?"

"Scanning Sora will heal anything wrong with her. It should also help build up a resistance to Xana's possessions. Come back up."

"Ok." The two in the Scanner Room go to the elevator and take it up to the Control Room. "Well, what now?"

"Now we wait for the next Xana attack I guess."

"You can wait for that but I feel like going back to Lyoko." Dante goes to the ladder and takes it down to the Scanner Room. He gets in the middle Scanner and Sanne sends him back to Lyoko.

"Why did he go to Lyoko?" Sora didn't understand what just happened.

"He lives there." Sanne gets out of the computer chair and sees the stare from Skitz. "Um, you guys go, I want to talk to Skitz alone. Then um, Krieger, Sora, want to go to the gym?"

"Sure Sanne!" Sora smiles at Sanne. _I better behave for awhile to make sure they don't delete my memories._

"See you then Sanne." Krieger hugs and kisses Sanne then gets on the elevator followed by the others. They take the elevator up to the Factory floor then leave the Factory going in separate directions.

"Why did you want to talk to me alone Sanne?" Skitz crosses her arms and stares at Sanne.

"I, well, please listen to me. I know you don't like Sora and well, I don't really like her but she protected me. Krieger thinks she was affected by Xana and if she was then she wasn't at fault for attacking me. I don't know if that's true but after scanning her she should be ok."

"You could have deleted her memories Sanne. Make her think we were letting her into the group but delete her memory."

"I can still do that. If she turns on us I'll delete her memory and make it so she doesn't even remember what her name is."

"How do you think you'd get her in the Scanner after she turned on us or took Krieger from you?"

"I added a little something when I scanned her. If I enter a code into a Way Tower I can delete her memory." Sanne sighs. "I want to trust her but our parents trusted Ms. Delmas and look what happened with her."

"Exactly. If this back fires on us I'll blame you Sanne. I don't want to have to fight a new Knight of Xana because you changed your mind." Skitz goes over to the elevator and pushes the button. The elevator comes down and the elevator doors open. "You're my best friend Sanne and I love you like a sister, well, better then a sister since I can't stand my siblings. But I'll still kick your ass if Sora turns on us." Skitz gets on the elevator and leaves the Control Room.

"Yeah, I love you too Skitz but you can't kick my ass." Sanne shakes her head. "Don't say that Sanne." Sanne was getting a headache. "Dante are you there?" He doesn't come up. "He's mad at me to. Good job Sanne." Sanne goes over to the elevator and waits for it to come down.


	59. Chapter 59

**Code Xana Episode 58: Paint It Black**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-57**

Things were bad for the group and were getting worse. Skitz wouldn't talk to Sanne and Barack wouldn't talk to her. He was mad that Skitz's promise of not running off so much was broken so soon after getting back together. Skitz was mad at Sanne for letting Sora in and mad at everyone else for letting her in. This left Skitz with one person to talk to. "Dante I can't see why she'd let Sora in!"

"Neither can I. Sanne's decision making has been poor." Dante was on Lyoko talking to Skitz through the screen. "Do you know who Franz Hopper is?" Skitz nods, of course she knew. "Sanne has been helping him."

"What?"

"He is still alive somewhere and has been working with Sanne." Dante hadn't told anyone because Sanne asked him to but he felt he had to. Sanne was making one bad decision after another.

"But, he, he killed Sanne's grandmother and sent Aelita to Lyoko."

"I know." Dante and Skitz continue to discuss Franz Hopper and Sanne and what to do about both.

Sanne is in a bad mood. She had another nightmare the night before but Skitz wouldn't talk or listen anymore. "Krieger doesn't want to hear about it. Maybe Franz will care." Sanne was going to the Factory later to work with him on a program to detect possessed people. If it worked she'd be able to use her Jpocket to discover a possessed person. This way if Xana steals a Tower or uses the one in Sector 5 she'd be able to at least detect the attack if it is a possession. Xana did those attacks a lot with her parents and Sanne figured to make it a little safer for her and the others. "Nearly noon I need to get up." Sanne was tired from waking up in the middle of the night.

Sora and Krieger are in the gym. "Are you sure? I, I don't like want to be a hazard." Sora was training with Krieger and discussing Lyoko. "I don't even know what I will look like on Lyoko."

"Your subconscious will choose for you. I am a knight, Ark's a giant purple monkey, Skitz is like a futuristic knight, Mira's a scumbag ninja, Dante's a wizard and Sanne," Krieger stops. He and Sanne were getting along but he felt something was there. Sanne told him it was nothing but Krieger sensed something was wrong. "Well Sanne looks like an elf supermodel."

"Wow. A couple questions, why is Ark a giant purple monkey and Sanne an elf supermodel?"

"Ark didn't want to look like a giant purple cat." Krieger grabs Sora and flips her onto the mat then pins her. "And Sanne says she doesn't know why she landed on Lyoko like she did."

"I hope I don't look too freaky." Krieger gets off of Sora then helps her up. "What powers do you have?"

"I have a power called Super Leap. I don't use it much because well, I forget." Krieger laughs. "When I'm in the heat of battle with an Assassin or Dragon all I can think about if fighting and protecting Sanne."

"That's scary. Does it hurt a lot?"

"Not really. The lasers do burn but when you're fighting you can ignore it. It's all about getting either Sanne or Dante to the activated Tower and protecting Sanne from the Schipizoa."

"The what? Uh, which monster is that again?"

"Giant flying jelly fish. Xana uses it to try and posses Sanne so he can make her his new host." Krieger and Sora go over to the bleachers and sit down.

"It's all so dangerous."

"It is Sora but Xana attacked you before. I wanted to make it so you would at least know about it." Krieger thinks of the time Xana made him choose between Sora and Sanne. Krieger didn't know Sora had already been possessed by Xana and Sora didn't remember.

"Thanks. I'm sorry you and your friends are fighting."

"It's just Skitz really."

"What about Dante?"

"You said friends, I, well, don't like him." Krieger shakes his head knowing he shouldn't be jealous or wary of Dante. Sanne loved him not Dante but he knew Dante had a crush on Sanne.

"He does seem a little weird." Sora thinks about Dante. "Why is Sanne always brining him chocolate?" They had taken Sora back to the Factory and explained to her about the Scanner and the Super Computer. Dante had come to Earth and Sanne gave him chocolate candy bars.

"He has a sweet tooth." Krieger clenches his fist. He didn't like chocolate but if Sanne brought him some he wouldn't turn it down. "Maybe she's awake now. Sleeping in until noon on a Saturday." Krieger laughs and gets his phone out of his gym bag and calls Sanne. "Hello sleepy head."

"Be quiet." Sanne rubs her eyes trying to get the sleep out of them. "What are you doing?"

"I'm with Sora at the gym since you were sleeping."

"You called? I never heard the phone ring."

"Skitz answered it and said you were sleeping and some other things." Skitz tore into Krieger still mad at him.

"If you give me a few minutes I'll go to the gym. A good exercise bike race would be fun." Sanne yawns. "Ok?"

"Sure, see you soon Sanne, love you."

"Love you too Krieger." They hang up.

"Aw you two are so sweet. If I took a bite out of you I'd get diabetes." Sora mock bites Krieger. "Bleh, sweaty."

"I'm glad you're fixed. I knew it had to be something Xana did to you." Krieger smiles at Sora. She hadn't attacked Sanne or even said anything mean about Sanne since she had been scanned.

"I'm glad you changed your mind and didn't let them delete my memory." Krieger looks away. "I'm not mad at you I know you were going along with it but you did change your mind."

A few minutes later Sanne gets to the gym already wearing her gym clothes. "Who's ready for a race?"

"I am." Krieger goes over to Sanne and kisses her. "I would say good morning but its already past noon."

"I didn't get much sleep last night." Sanne hadn't told Krieger about the nightmares. Normally Skitz would listen to her but Skitz was mad at her for letting Sora into the group. "Hi Sora."

"Hello Sanne. Ready to lose?"

"I'm a lot better then I was the last time we raced." The three go into the exercise room ready to race on the exercise bikes.

Back at the Factory Skitz and Dante are still talking. "I can't believe her! Franz is the man who caused all of this!"

"I know Skitz and I tried to talk her out of it but she won't listen to me. Maybe you can talk to her and convince her."

"I'm not talking to her."

"This is more important then being mad at her. We need to make her see how dangerous working with Franz Hopper is."

"She let Sora in! Sora attacked her and Sanne lets her in! I can't believe she is so stupid. It's Krieger's fault. If he just sent her into the Scanner we'd be done with Sora. But no he has to do a vote and let her in."

"I didn't want her in either. I don't want anyone else stuck in this fight against Xana. It's dangerous for you and the others enough as it is not to have some, some, rookie going to Lyoko."

"Why I voted against Mira."

"She's helped though. And Mira never attacked Sanne." Dante turns his head when he feels something. "Skitz there's an activated Tower!" Xana was attacking and soon the Super Scan finds the activated Tower.

"Crap I'll call the others." Skitz thinks about this. "No, let Sanne call them." Skitz was mad at the others.

"Sanne probably already knows and will be calling you soon."

"Maybe Dante. Maybe not." Skitz leans back in the chair waiting for the others to come assuming that Sanne had her Jpocket on her and knew there was an activated Tower.

"Come on Sanne!" Krieger had already made the twenty kilometers and was cheering on Sanne. "She is barely ahead of you push yourself!" Sanne was going as hard as she could but just didn't have enough.

"I win!" Krieger clears his throat. "Ok I got second place." Sora smiles. "Once again you're third."

"At least I wasn't the first person to lose." Sanne laughs as do the others. "Krieger, set the weight bench up ok?"

"Ok Sanne." Krieger goes over to the weight bench as Sanne and Sora watch him. Sanne is about to say something to Sora when she sees something weird. The window in the exercise room let one see a tree on the Kadic Academy campus. Normally it would be green or brown depending on the season but now it was black with white leaves. "Sora do you see that?" Sanne points to the window.

"Whoa, weird."

"What's weird?" Krieger looks out the window and sees the tree. "That is weird. Could it be Xana?"

"My Jpocket didn't go off." Sanne looks for her gym bag then realizes in her tired daze she had just changed into her gym clothes. "Crap, um, you two call the others and I'll go to my room to make sure this is a Xana attack." Sanne runs out of the exercise room as Sora and Krieger go to their gym bags to get their phones.

As Sanne ran for the dorm building she sees another strange thing. The grass around the building was no longer green but white! The building itself was in various shades of black, grey, and white. "This has to be a Xana attack." Sanne gets into the dorm building and finds the inside was also black and white. As she runs for her room she notices she was being drained of color. She gets into her room and hears her Jtop beeping. She sits down and opens it. She sees her reflection. "My hair, no." Her hair was now white. "Deactivate the Tower and I'll be fixed." She sees the Super Scan. "Desert Sector, good." She gets up and runs out of her room.

"What?" Ark and Mira were at the pool. "Damn it. Fine we'll be there." Ark hangs up. "Mira we have to go you know what is going on." Ark sighs. They had just gotten to the pool and now had to run back.

"That sucks." Mira climbs out of the pool. "Have to change."

"Why? It's just a swimsuit."

"Yeah but I don't want to go running around in this. It's still cold out."

"The weather is so messed up isn't it?" Global Warming had destroyed normal weather patterns. Winter could come in December and disappear in January then come back in February. It was warmer then normal, nearly sixty on November seventeenth. "Ok go change." Ark runs into the boys' locker room as Mira runs into the girls' locker room to change.

"About time you guys called." Skitz had been wondering where everyone was. "What took you so long?"

"What?" Ark had been told by Krieger to call Skitz since she probably would answer her phone if it was him. "Where are you?"

"At the Factory. Are you guys coming? The Super Scan has been active for nearly ten minutes."

"Why didn't you tell anyone!?"

"Because Sanne has her Jpocket."

"What if she was the target and couldn't get to her phone?"

"Oh." Skitz hangs her phone up. "Dante they're finally coming. I think Sanne might be the target."

"I'll send myself to Earth then back now so I can have my fighting profile." The screen closes and soon Dante is on Earth. He goes up the ladder and over to the control panel since Skitz wasn't good enough with the Super Computer to send Dante under his fighting profile. Dante hurries down and gets in the middle Scanner and soon the doors close sending him to Lyoko.

Sanne is running for the sewer entrance in the woods when she sees the trees and grass around her turn black and white. "What is he doing? Is he just doing something that people will see?" Sanne was still black and white after leaving the dorm building. "Maybe we won't have to do a return if this is it. Let the scientists figure it out." She climbs into the sewers and gets on her skateboard.

"Whoa." Krieger and Sora get to the end of the sewer passage and climb out to see the bridge, Factory, and water were drained of color.

"Look at the water." Sora leans her head over the side of the bridge and looks down. "That is creepy."

"Sora!" Krieger sees Sora's color drain out of her body.

"What?" Sora turns and looks at Krieger. "Krieger!" She sees the color drain from him. "What is Xana doing?"

"I don't know. I don't feel any different." Krieger and Sora cross the bridge and go to the elevator.

"Krieger and Sora are here." Skitz heard the alarm go off and looked at the screen. "I'm going to have to deal with them." Skitz leans towards the screen. "What is wrong with them?" Skitz is talking into the headset even though Dante wasn't in a screen. The elevator comes down then the elevator doors open. Krieger and Sora step off seeing Skitz.

"Hello Skitz." Sora waves to her but Skitz ignores her. "Are you still mad that I was voted into the group?"

"Yes!" Skitz gets out of the computer chair. "You attacked Sanne, my best friend!" Skitz advances on Sora but Krieger steps in the way. "Out of my way you, freak." Krieger and Sora were black and white.

"Hold on Skitz that was because Xana had done something to her. After being scanned she's healed." Krieger motions to himself. "And Xana did this to me and Sora." Skitz frowns.

"I buy that as much as I buy you choosing Sora over Sanne because you knew Xana wouldn't kill Sanne."

"What?" Sora has no memories of that moment due to being possessed and the return to the past.

"Shut up Sora." Skitz goes back to the computer chair and sits down in it. "Dante are you there?" Dante appears in a screen.

"Of course I'm here Skitz where else would I be?" Dante sees the other two. "Hello Krieger and Sora."

"Hi Dante. Nice outfit." Sora sees Dante's wizard outfit. "Reminds me of Mickey Mouse from Fantasia."

"I've never heard of this mouse. Why would a mouse be wearing clothes?" Sora laughs at first but then realizes Dante is being serious.

"But, Mickey, he's famous."

"My knowledge of the outside world comes mostly from Xana. Obviously he did not consider this mouse to be important."

"Wow." Sora laughs a little. "Dante the next time you come to Earth I'll show you some things I bet Xana didn't think of letting you know."

"No." Dante didn't like Sora either and was getting mad at Krieger. Krieger had hit Sanne. Really it wasn't even a push just Krieger accidentally running into Sanne when trying to get between her and Sora but Dante saw it as hitting Sanne. "Wait for the others."

"I want to go to Lyoko. I don't even know what weapon I have or powers. If I go now I can try and figure it out."

"Fine, go to the Scanners and I'll send you." Sora goes over to the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room nervous. She was finally going to Lyoko! She had a few ideas of what to expect but wouldn't know everything until she actually landed on Lyoko for the first time. That she would remember that is. She steps in the middle Scanner and soon the doors close.

"What's going on?" Sora starts to freak out. "Why is it taking so long?" She puts her hands against the Scanner doors panicking. Soon Sora sees a white flash then finds herself in a weird place. "Whoa." She looks around. "Like I'm in a desert. Is the Road Runner here? Beep beep." Sora laughs feeling better. She didn't realize she'd be freaking out like she did.

"Hello Sora, welcome to Lyoko." Dante comes out of the Tower he was staying in. "So what do you think?"

"Amazing." Sora looks down at herself and sees something on her left arm. "I have a crossbow but no arrows." Sora looks at herself some more. She sees a green outfit that reminds her of stories about Robin Hood. "Still don't have any arrows." Sora reaches towards the crossbow with her right hand when an arrow appears. "Now that is cool." She puts the arrow into the crossbow and fires it. "Look at that arrow fly!" The arrow flew so far Sora and Dante couldn't see it. "I bet I could hit you from a kilometer away."

"You won't be shooting me. Xana will send monsters soon. Skitz can you send the vehicles?"

"Yes, I think so." Skitz tries to send the vehicles and is able to send them one at a time. "What's this?" She sees another file. "Don't use? Why not?" Skitz sees what look like boots. "Hey these are Jim's rocket skates. Why can't we use them?" Skitz loads the rocket boots then thinks about it. "Sora I'm sending you something." Skitz virtualizes the rocket boots onto Lyoko. "Try them on."

"Thanks Skitz I knew you were cool." Sora goes over to the rocket boots and puts them on. "How do I make them work?" Sora jumps a couple times but nothing happens. "I don't get it why am I wearing these if they don't do anything?" Sora stomps on the ground but nothing happens.

"Maybe that's why Sanne says not to use them."

"What?" Sora jumps up and down some more. "Whoa!" One of the rocket boots activates and Sora flips over as the rocket boot moves uncontrollably. "Help!" Sora is dragged across the ground as the rocket skate moves out of control. "Dante help me stop this thing!" Sora flails and kicks the ground with the other rocket boot activating it. "Aaaa!" Sora flies up into the air then slams into the ground. She bounces off a rock then slams into the ground again. She continues to bounce off of rocks and the ground until finally she loses all of her life points and goes back to Earth. "Ow, that hurts." Sora stumbles out of the middle Scanner. "Krieger I didn't think it would hurt this much." Sora sits down on the floor as Krieger climbs down the ladder. She sees he is black and white then looks down at herself. She too was still black and white.

"It's ok Sora the Scanners will heal you. The others just got here." The alarm had alerted the others in the Control Room to the arrival of Ark and Mira. "We're still waiting for Sanne though."

"Can I go back?"

"Soon. There is a time limit on how long before you can go back. Just stay there and be okay. What happened to you?"

"The boot thingies went crazy on me. My back hurts. So does my chest, and legs, and arms."

"That will happen." Krieger smiles at Sora. "Just wait until you get hit by a laser and you'll realize that hurts. But when you're in the heat of battle you can ignore it. And with these things," Krieger puts a hand on the middle Scanner. "All injuries can be healed instantly."

"Good." Sora winces and holds her ribs. "Man that hurt." Sora laughs weakly. "I don't want to be hit by a laser."

"Don't worry Sora it will happen and you'll find it is like getting a shot. The anticipation of pain is far worse then the pain itself. So what did you look like?" Sora explains her outfit and her weapon.

"Really? Just don't rob the rich and give to the poor anytime soon." Sora stares at Krieger who laughs. "It was your subconscious that made it for you. You must see yourself as a champion of good fighting evil."

"Yeah, I guess." Sora smiles. "And you're a knight. I guess you see yourself as a champion of good too."

"I guess." Krieger looks up when he hears a noise. "I think Sanne made it." Soon Krieger hears a few yells. "What's going on?" Krieger goes over to the ladder and takes it up to see Sanne standing next to the control panel. "Sanne what happened to you?" She turns to him and sees he is black and white.

"I don't know. The whole dorm building is like this." Sanne motions to herself. "I hope deactivating the Tower will fix this."

"It better Sanne. Sora is like this too and all three of us can't go around like this."

"Then we'll do a return." Sanne goes over to the control panel. "You guys go down to the Scanner Room so I can send you. Wait, what's this?" Sanne looks at the screen. "What happened to Sora?"

"She went then got sent back when the rocket boots went crazy."

"Who sent the rocket boots?" Skitz raises her hand. "I even wrote not to use them. Why did you send them?"

"The vehicles are getting crowded and we'd need room."

"Wait," Sora climbs up the ladder. "When I go back send them again. They caught me off guard that first time." Sora holds her side and winces. "I can get used to them though."

"We can try it but you'll have to wait. Everyone else go down to the Scanner Room and get ready to go to Lyoko." The others get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Ok Sora watch and see." Sanne's fingers fly over the keyboard. "Transfer Krieger, Transfer Mira, Transfer Ark, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Mira, Scanner Ark, virtualization." The three land on Lyoko. "Skitz, Sora's countdown is almost over so if you wait a few minutes I can send us all at the same time."

"No, send me now or don't send me." Skitz growls. "Not being sent with that, that, grrr." Skitz gets in a Scanner.

"Transfer Skitz, Scanner Skitz, virtualization." Skitz lands on Lyoko next to the others and soon the vehicles appear. "Sora and I will be there in exactly two minutes. Just have to wait for the countdown." Sanne takes the headset off. "Are you ok Sora?" Sanne had noticed Sora was in pain.

"I'm ok. I was pretty beat up by the boots." Sora laughs then winces when the laughing causes her ribs to hurt more. "How do you guys handle this day in and day out?" Sora winces in pain again.

"It isn't day in and day out. Usually two, maybe three attacks a week. And the Scanners heal us or a return is done." Sanne looks at the countdown. "Bring the elevator up then get ready." Sora goes over to the elevator and pushes the button. The elevator comes up. "And go." Sanne starts the auto transfer then runs over to the elevator. Sanne and Sora take the elevator down to the Scanner Room then run over to the different Scanners. The Scanner doors close and they land on Lyoko next to the others and the vehicles.

"Wow, cool outfit." Krieger sees Sora and comments on her outfit. "You're right like Robin Hood."

"Hey there Sir Lancelot. And there's the wizard Merlin. And, whoa." Sora sees Sanne. "What the heck is wrong with your subconscious?"

"Nothing I don't know why I ended up like this on Lyoko!" Sanne looks at Sora's outfit. "If you're not planning on stealing from the rich any time soon how about we go and deactivate a Tower?"

"Fine." Sora looks around and sees the rocket boots. She goes over to them and puts them on. "Ok, last time they activated when I clicked the heels on the ground." She taps the heels and the rockets appear. "Whoa, hold on." Sora rises into the air. "Ok, lean forward." Sora does and flies forward. "Stop!" Sora leans back and flies backwards. "No stop!" She leans forward and flies forward. "Where do we go Sanne!?" Sora was trying to control the rocket boots but failing.

"North." Sanne and Krieger get on the Overbike as Ark gets on his disc, Skitz on the Overboard, and Dante with Mira on the Overwing.

"Which way is north on here?" Sora was still flying around randomly since she didn't know how to stop.

"This way." Sanne and the others take off and soon Sora turns herself to follow after them.

On Earth more and more color was being sucked out and now even the white and grays were disappearing. "This can't be happening." Jim sees the dorm building turn completely black then it disappears! "We have to evacuate the school." The dorm building had already been evacuated but other buildings were black and white. "Why won't she answer her phone?" Jim had tried to call Sanne several times but there was still no answer.

Back on Lyoko Sora had passed Mira and Dante. "Ha I'm faster then you!" Sora laughs as she was getting better control of the rocket boots. "That flying board looks cool though."

"It's called the Overboard!" Skitz glares at Sora. "And it's mine." Skitz was faster than Sora and stays ahead of her.

"I didn't say I wanted to ride it just that it was cool." Sora flies back to the Overwing. "What's her problem?"

"She's selfish." Mira looks at Skitz. "And possessive."

"She doesn't like people who attack Sanne." William looks at Sora. "And I share the same feelings."

"Sorry I don't, I already, forget it." Sora flies away from the two. _He'd be cute if he wasn't so mean._ "Are we there yet?"

"No. You'll know when we get there." Sanne looks around. "Xana's waiting for us at the Tower."

"Hopefully Sora will be able to help. We should have taken her to Lyoko before to train." Krieger looks back at Sora.

"And give Xana a reason to attack?" Sanne tightens her hold on Krieger's waist. "She'll do fine if she doesn't panic." They get closer to the Tower as things on Earth get worse.

Jim had called Samantha and told her about what was going on. "I felt Xana's presence. This, but how?"

"I don't know Samantha. I can't get a hold of Sanne either. Do you think she turned the Super Computer on?"

"Even if she did how would Xana have escaped the Tower?"

"I don't know but I'm worried. I have to help evacuate the school so you have to go to the Factory."

"Ok Jim. Be safe."

"You too Samantha." They hang up and do what they needed to do.

Back on Lyoko the group sees the activated Tower. "That's a Tower? We must have passed three of them on the way here."

"That's an activated Tower. See the black aura around it?" Sora nods. "That means Xana's attacking and I or Dante need to get inside of it and deactivate it." Sanne looks around for the monsters. "Too easy there has to be a monster somewhere." Sanne's words seem to be heard by Xana as two Mega Tanks and a Dragon appear. "I should learn to shut up."

"Don't worry we have everyone this should be easy." Krieger gets his sword and shield out. "Sora the big round things are Mega Tanks. One hit from them and you're going back to Earth. The other monster is a Dragon. They're fast and they're lasers hurt but they're big targets. Aim for the Eye, that symbol, and they'll blow up."

"Ok." Sora had gotten the hang of the rocket boots. "Let's see what he makes of me." Sora reaches her right hand towards her left hand and an arrow appears. "Cool." She aims it at a Mega Tank and fires. The arrow bounces off and flies away. "I didn't do anything."

"You have to wait for them to open up." Ark creates his spear. "Go after the Dragon we'll take care of the Mega Tanks."

"Whatever you say." Sora starts firing arrows at the Dragon but it dodges all of them. "How do you make them stay still?"

"By not being so pathetic." Skitz gets this shot in as she gets her clubs out. "Sanne and Dante are the only other distance fighters but we need one of them to deactivate the Tower."

"I'll fight." Dante gets his wand out. "Krieger keep Sanne safe."

"Of course." Krieger didn't need to be told to protect Sanne. "Sanne, fire a Scattershot at the Dragon then get ready to take control of the Overbike." Krieger has a plan ready.

"Ok." Sanne closes her eyes and charges energy in her mouth. "Scattershot!" Sanne fires an energy beam at the Dragon and it breaks apart into seven other beams. Sora fires an arrow at the Dragon at the same time and the Dragon can't escape all of the laser beams and the arrow.

"Yes!" Sora's arrow hit the Dragon destroying it. "I did it!"

"Sora watch out!" Sora looks and sees a Mega Tank blast coming towards her. Krieger's warning was just in time as Sora is able to dodge the Mega Tank blast. "Pay attention Sora."

"I was, kind of. Sorry." Sora creates another arrow. "How did they fire a laser if they're closed?"

"They open when ready to fire." Ark flies next to Sora with his spear raised. "They'll open soon."

"I'm ready." Sora has her crossbow pointed at the Mega Tanks.

"Ok Sanne grabs the controls." Krieger jumps off the Overbike and Sanne takes control of it. Krieger runs at the Mega Tanks wanting at least one of them to open. "Come on cowards!" The Mega Tanks answer Krieger's taunt by opening and charging blasts.

"Now!" Ark throws his spear at a Mega Tank as Sora fires an arrow. Skitz dives on the Overboard ready to strike when both Mega Tanks fire. Krieger puts up his shield to block the blasts.

"Got it!" Sora raises her arms in triumph but the Mega Tank isn't destroyed.

"You missed the Eye!" Skitz dives at the Mega Tank Sora fired at and swings her clubs. "I got it." The Mega Tank is destroyed as Ark's spear hits the other Mega Tank destroying it and saving Krieger.

"Go Sanne." Sanne runs for the Tower when the ground in front of her explodes. "Sanne!" Krieger runs over to her. "Are you ok?"

"_She'll be fine! Even better when I am inside of her!"_ Ms. Delmas appears! _"Hand her over to me before Sanne gets here!"_

"But, she's already here." Krieger gets in a fighting stance.

"_No, the true Sanne. She is on her way to the Factory._" Ms. Delmas charges energy in her right hand. _"Give my host to me now!"_

"Never!" Skitz flies at Ms. Delmas but Ms. Delmas sends a bolt of energy out and destroys the Overboard.

"Why do you want her anyways?" Sora was floating back and forth since she wasn't able to stop completely with the rocket boots. "You have an adult body and Sanne's a little kid."

"_You do not understand you little shit. I remember you, yes, Sora I remember you. You started a food fight in 7__th__ grade. You vandalized school property later that year. In your 8__th__ year you…" _Ms. Delmas is interrupted when Sora fires an arrow at her. The arrow is destroyed by Ms. Delmas's energy. "_Just as disruptive as you always were. How could you get in the group? I've had to stop you twice from hurting my future host!"_ Ms. Delmas throws the energy orb at Sora who dodges it.

"You did something to me!" _Maybe, not. Good excuse though._ "They healed me though with a Scanner!"

"_Lie! If I were to hurt someone it would be one of them! You were nothing but a pawn in my war!" _Ms. Delmas laughs. "_But even if my future host makes it I'll still have the world painted black. No more colors anymore I want it all to turn black!"_ Ms. Delmas laughs again.

"Shut up!" Sora fires more arrows at Ms. Delmas but the energy destroys the arrows.

"If you don't want Samantha finding out about you then let Sanne go!" Mira has her Kodachis out.

"_Never!"_ Ms. Delmas flies at the Overwing and Mira not seeing Dante behind her.

"Alakazam!" Dante points his wand from behind and hits Ms. Delmas. "Sanne get to the Tower!" Sanne revs the engine on the Overbike and charges for the activated Tower.

"_No!"_ Ms. Delmas turns and goes to attack Sanne when Sora crashes into her. "_Get off of me!"_

"No!" Sora puts her right hand over her left hand and creates an arrow. Instead of putting the arrow in the crossbow she shoves the arrow into Ms. Delmas's back. "Leave Sanne alone!"

"_So you can attack her?"_ Ms. Delmas grabs Sora by the neck then leans in to whisper into Sora's ear. "_I did nothing to you. You attacked Sanne on your own. I could tell the others."_

"They'd never believe you."

"_Skitz and Dante would."_ Ms. Delmas sends energy into Sora destroying her and sending her back to Earth.

"Too late Ms. Delmas." Krieger had watched the fight between Sora and Ms. Delmas. "Sanne made it."

"_Damn it you little shits are starting to make me mad!"_ Ms. Delmas uses her powers to destroy the Lyoko Warriors.

"Ow." Krieger steps out of the Scanner with a burn across his chest. "Sora are you ok?" She nods but her face gives her away. "Sora don't worry the pain will go away with a return." Sora winces. She had been hurt internally by Ms. Delmas. But soon a white bubble comes up reversing time.

"Whoa, cool." Sora finds herself in the gym with Krieger. "Hey it doesn't hurt anymore."

"I told you a return would heal you. Maybe Sanne will be awake now." Krieger goes to his gym bag and gets his phone out. "Sanne you're awake it's a miracle!" Krieger laughs.

"I know." Sanne yawns. "Want me to come to the gym?"

"Sure if you're up for it."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Love you Krieger."

"Love you too Sanne." They hang up. "So Sora how was your first time on Lyoko?"

"Weird. Really weird."

"Anything like you thought it would be?"

"Nope. That place was amazing. And Ms. Delmas, she, I don't know how to explain it."

"We have to save her." Sora gives a strange look at Krieger. "She didn't choose to be possessed by Xana. We'll save her and defeat Xana one way or another." They wait for Sanne and then go into the exercise room to have another race.

**A/N Painted Black, Rolling Stones, another song turned attack.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Code Xana Episode 59: Merged**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-58**

Krieger and Sanne are training in the gym. "Nice try Sanne but you have to be faster then that." Krieger has Sanne in a leg lock. "Now if you can't find a way to break this I'll tell you how." Sanne struggles a little then gets an idea. "Hey, stop, that tickles!" Sanne starts to tickle Krieger's feet. "Stop it Sanne! That's not how you break this hold!" But Krieger does break the hold.

"It worked didn't it? Fighting isn't all about strength and speed you also have to use your brain." Sanne and Krieger get up off the mat.

"Good job Sanne." Sora claps. "But I don't think a Mega Tank is ticklish." Sora and the others laugh.

"I broke the hold that's all I care about." Sanne smiles at Sora. "Want to see if you can take me?"

"I beat you last time I'll beat you again." Sora gets off the bleacher. "But I'll give you a few minutes to rest."

"Thanks. Maybe this time I'll…" Sanne is cut of by a beeping noise. She looks over at her gym bag where her Jpocket was. "This isn't good." Sanne goes over to her gym bag and gets her Jpocket out. "Sora ready to see the Forest Sector?"

"Xana's attacking? And I was just about to take you down again." Sora goes over to Sanne. "How do you know what Sector the Tower is in?"

"Here," Sanne points to a number at the bottom of the Super Scan. "Tells me what Sector and where in that Sector."

"Cool. I'll call Ark while you two call the others." Now that Sora was in the group she was hanging out with Ark more. Skitz and Dante still didn't like her but Ark and Mira would go to the skate park and Sora would go along. When she wasn't with Krieger and Sanne in the gym.

"What? That sucks." Ark looks over at Mira and mouths _Xana_. "We'll be there as soon as we get there." Ark and Sora hang up.

"What? Sanne I'm busy!" Skitz was with Barack and didn't want to leave. He had already told her if she ran off again it was over. "Will there be a, um, RTTP?" Skitz uses the initials so Barack won't hear _return to the past_.

"I don't know. Skitz just come and…" Skitz hangs up on Sanne. "Damn it." Things between Sanne and Skitz were getting worse. Skitz had confronted Sanne about Franz Hopper and started a new rift between the two.

"Are you leaving?" Barack stares at Skitz.

"No." Skitz turns her phone off. "Sorry for interrupting the movie."

"It's ok, you're staying." The two continue watching the movie.

"Dante? Where are you?" Sanne had called Dante. Dante had told Sanne earlier that he was going to get something to eat. He missed eating and wanted to do it again. Normally Sanne would go with him but he still wasn't talking to her much because of the Sora topic. "Xana's attacking."

"I was on my way back from McBurger Bell." Dante still had a sandwich left to eat. "I'll be there soon."

"Ok, be safe we don't know what the attack is." They hang up. "We're all ready to go."

"Good." Krieger was looking around waiting for the attack. "We better hurry so we don't give him a chance to attack." They get to the sewer entrance in the woods and take it down to their skateboards.

"_Yes…"_ Ms. Delmas was watching the Lyoko Warriors hurry to the Factory. "_Wait for my surprise!"_ Ms. Delmas laughs. "_This will be so easy. Once they go to Lyoko I will have my leverage." _Ms. Delmas continues to watch as her plan was about to be completed.

"Dante?" Sanne climbs out of the sewer and sees Dante standing on the bridge. "What are you waiting for?"

"I saw my mother. She's waiting for us. I didn't want to go in alone." Dante waits for Sanne and Krieger and Sora to cross the bridge. "We have to be careful." All four jump and swing down to the Factory floor below. "Call Ark I'll call Skitz and warn them about Ms. Delmas." The four get over to the elevator and take it down as they call the others.

"Mira we have to be careful." Ark hangs up his phone after talking to Krieger. "Xana's waiting for us at the Factory or something. Xana didn't attack them but Dante saw him."

"Great. How do we fight Ms. Delmas?" Ark shrugs his shoulders. "Even better. Who's all at the Factory?"

"Everyone but us and Skitz."

"We better hurry then." They continue towards the Factory faster than ever. Mira especially wanted to beat Skitz to the Factory. Of course this would be easy to do as Skitz wasn't going to the Factory.

At the Factory Sora was getting nervous. "Shouldn't we go to Lyoko? I mean, why wait for Xana to attack us?"

"We need to protect Sanne. If we all went to Lyoko and left Sanne alone Xana could hurt her."

"Oh." Sora is forced to wait for the others to get to the Factory.

A few minutes later Mira and Ark get to the Factory. The alarm alerts the others to their arrival. "Ok take the ladder down so they can take the elevator down." Krieger stops at the ladder.

"What about Skitz?"

"She isn't coming." Sanne is forceful in this answer and the others don't question her. They climb down to the Scanner Room beating Ark and Mira in the elevator. "Ok guys get in." Ark, Mira, and Krieger get in the Scanners. "Transfer Ark, Transfer Mira, Transfer Krieger, Scanner Ark, Scanner Mira, Scanner Krieger, virtualization." They land on Lyoko but Sanne is concerned. A red exclamation point flashes across the screen. "Crap, are you guys ok?"

"Yes, why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, wait, what?" The Super Scan stops beeping. The Tower was no longer active. "He's messing with us!" Sanne pounds a fist onto the keyboard. "Ok you guys are coming back." Sanne materializes the three on Lyoko wondering what Ms. Delmas was up to.

"Whoa! Sanne what did you do!" Krieger, Ark, and Mira came out of the Scanners completely different from when they had gone in. "Sanne!" Krieger yells panicking.

"What?" Sanne looks through the security camera. "What's wrong?" She couldn't see any problems.

"What's wrong? Sanne get down here!" Mira was panicking to. She knew something was wrong when she felt pain. Apparently women's underwear wasn't built to hold something that is supposed to be on a guy. Sanne takes the ladder down and when she sees the three up close and in person she sees what is wrong.

"Oh my god." All three looked the same. Face and body, except for clothes. Sanne blushes when she sees Krieger and Ark have something that should only be on a woman and they are bigger then hers.

"Xana did something to us, fix us!" Krieger goes over to Sanne still freaking out. "You have to fix us!"

"I don't know how!"

"We can't go to school like this." Mira is pulling on her pants trying to get comfortable. "Maybe if we…" Mira is interrupted when a black mist comes out and forms into Ms. Delmas.

"_Hello there."_ Ms. Delmas smiles evilly. "_Do you like my newest creations?"_ Now she laughs.

"What did you do to us?!" Ark goes towards Ms. Delmas ready to attack. "Change us back!"

"_I will."_ This answer surprises everyone. "_If you give me my host! With my new host and her powers I'll be able to change you back."_

"We won't give you Sanne." Krieger was starting to calm down and get a clear mind. "She can fix us."

"I, well, um," Sanne wasn't sure about that.

"_Really? Do you think this is like when I switched your parents around? Trust me this is far more difficult. The only way to fix it is to give Sanne to me or be prepared to be like that for the rest of your life."_ Ms. Delmas crosses her arms as she stares at the three changed Lyoko Warriors.

"Sanne will fix us." Ark looks down at his new chest. "Besides I don't know if I mind having a pair of…" Ark notices Mira's stare. "Sanne will fix us." Ark laughs nervously backing away from Mira.

"_Let her try but when you have to take a shower with others do try explaining your new extra parts."_ Ms. Delmas breaks apart into a black mist and leaves the Lyoko Warriors in the Scanner Room.

"Ha Sanne can fix us." Ark wasn't worried. "Speaking of a shower I should probably take one now."

"No!" Mira knew exactly what Ark was planning on doing the second he got alone. "You're coming with me I'm not leaving you alone to play with your new toys!" Mira growls at Ark when he makes a face.

"Hey you already have these now I have them. Are you going to follow me into the bathroom?"

"Shut up Ark you're not going anywhere. We're sitting here and not moving until Sanne can fix us."

"Shut up!" Sanne was getting frustrated. "I don't know if I can fix you!" Sanne sighs after getting that out. "I'll try but I don't know if I can. I have no idea what Xana has done to you three. For all I know a return to the past will fix all three of you or I might have to spend days fixing you."

"But, we, we don't have days." Mira bites a nail in worry.

"I know that! Look, Dante, you can help me. Maybe it is a simple fix and Xana wanted us to worry. Or we might need to call my grandmother to fix this then do a return to the past." Sanne had several ideas running through her head. All of them would work if she could figure out what Xana did to her friends.

"Well, um, can someone get some food? I'm hungry." Ark pats his stomach. "I think, my stomach is making noises anyways."

"It could be internal damage." Sanne looks at Krieger. "Are you feeling anything?" Krieger pats his stomach.

"A little." Mira raises her hand blushing a bright red.

"Um, if, if they were merged with me then um, they," Mira can't finish her sentence but Sanne understands.

"Oh, well, Dante while I start the scans you can go get us some food and drinks." Sanne gets some money out and hands it to Dante. "Well, I guess you guys, er, girls, guys?" Sanne doesn't know what to call the three. "Just get in the Scanners and I'll scan you. I doubt it but maybe something easy and simple was done so it will be easy and simple to reverse." Sanne goes over to the elevator with Dante.

"Wait, you said earlier my sister wasn't coming to the Factory, why?" Ark was worried now. He thought at first the attack targeted his sister but now it seemed it wasn't he wanted to know.

"Because she doesn't care about us." Sanne shakes her head. "I mean, she, I don't know why."

"What?" Ark is sure he heard Sanne say something but it couldn't be what she said. Ark goes over to a Scanner and steps in it figuring he heard wrong. "Sanne keep the Scanner doors closed for awhile so I can…" Ark yelps when Mira stomps on his foot. "Mira I was just kidding."

"Sure you were." Mira thinks about telling Ark how she was affected. Right now all the others could see was her skin color had changed, she was taller, and she walked different. "Ark, kiss me." Ark does. "No, I won't tell you." Mira walks over to another Scanner.

"Tell me what? Is your leg hurt you looked like you were limping." Mira has to keep a laugh in.

"I'm ok." Mira stands in the Scanner as Krieger gets in the last one. Soon the doors close and a few seconds later the doors open.

"Ok, you guys, girls, whatever can come up and wait for Dante to come back with the food." The three go up to the Control Room and wait for Dante to get back with the food hoping Sanne would find a cure soon. "Crap, I need more resources." Sanne turns some programs off including the Super Scan. Sanne didn't think Ms. Delmas would attack anytime soon…

Skitz is in Barack's room making out. When she refused to run off when Sanne called Barack said he loved her. As they kiss and grope a black mist comes out of a light socket. It moves around the sheets of the bed then wraps around the two teens. "Aaaa!" Skitz screams as the bed sheets wrap around her and Barack. "Help!" She yells but no one hears her but Barack.

"What's going on!?" Barack and Skitz are squished together as the bed sheets break through Barack's window. "Ow, your elbow is in my chest!"

"Your chin is in mine!" Skitz and Barack are uncomfortable as they are flown to the Factory by Xana.

Dante is getting back to the Factory when he sees something strange flying through the air for the Factory. He isn't sure what it is but knows it can't be good. Dante sets down the bags of food and drinks and gets his Jcell out. "Sanne there is something flying for the Factory."

"What? I just turned the Super Scan off."

"What, why?"

"Because I need as much power as possible. Wait, let me turn it back on." Sanne turns it on and a few seconds later it finds the activated Tower. "Crap, hurry back. Wait, no, I don't know. Xana might try to do to us what he did last time. It's too dangerous to send anyone to Lyoko."

"Send them individually so he can't merge them."

"Ok, hurry though. I don't know if the three guys, girls, whatever can go." Sanne hangs up and continues looking through the information. "Whoa, wait, Mira?" Sanne discovers that the boys weren't the only ones to get new parts. "That's why she was walking differently." Sanne doesn't want to laugh but can't help it. Ark had kissed her, him, whatever. "Um, you three, whatever, go down to the Scanner Room. I'll send you one at a time."

"How will this work?" Sora looks at the guy, girl, whatever in Krieger's clothes. "If Xana like, mixed them all up will their program still work?" Sanne shrugs her shoulders. "We can't let them go if you're not sure."

"We can't go with just three of us."

"What about Skitz?" Sora gets her phone out. "I'll call her and make sure she gets here right now."

"We'd still be three warriors down."

"Are you willing to risk Krieger? Or Ark? They're your friends since you were all in diapers! And Mira is your friend too!"

"I'll be sending you and them one at a time so Xana can't…" Sanne is interrupted when the elevator starts to run. "Wait, the alarm, I must have turned it off." The elevator stops and the doors open. "What the heck?" Sanne sees bed sheets and something moving inside of it.

"_I have your friend Skitz Della Robbia! Give me Sanne or I will crush her and the boy she was with!"_ The bed sheets tighten and the two inside make squealing noises as they are crushed.

"Stop it!" Ark runs at the bed sheets but hits a wall of energy. "Let my sister go Xana!" Ark kicks the energy shield.

"_I will when you give me my host!"_ The bed sheets move up into the ceiling slamming the two inside. "_I can hurt them, I can kill them! Give me my host now or they will die!"_

"Fine!" Sanne's reaction surprises everyone. "I'll go but, but, give me time to say goodbye to my friends."

"_Very well but I'll take these two too make sure you follow through with our deal."_ The bed sheets and two inside turn into a black mist and leave the Control Room as the elevator starts to work again.

"What's wrong?" Dante gets off the elevator with the food and drinks.

"Dante, Sora has a question." Sanne doesn't want to admit she just made a deal with Xana to Dante. She had just yelled it to get Xana to stop. The others are in shock at what Sanne said and it hasn't registered with them yet.

"What?" Dante looks at Sora.

"What will happen if we send Krieger and the others to Lyoko? They're like, merged so will the programs be merged?"

"I don't know."

"Will they be hurt if they go?"

"I don't know." Dante looks at the three guys, girls, whatever. "You should be ok but if you don't want to risk it you don't have to."

"We have to!" Krieger was getting over his shock. "We can't let Xana possess Sanne! Even if she agreed to it!"

"What? Sanne why?"

"He, I don't want to but he had Skitz and Barack. We, I will fight him. Maybe if we get me to the Tower before he can act we will be able to save them and me at the same time."

"If the Tower has any kind of barrier around it then it will take us time to get to it." Dante clenches his hand into a fist. "I won't let you go to Lyoko! I'll, I'll make you stay if I have to!"

"Skitz is in trouble and if Xana notices everyone but me goes to Lyoko he will hurt her."

"She's not here because she wouldn't answer her phone." Sora looks at Sanne. "We can't lose you to that Xana thing. You and Krieger have told me all about him and his former hosts and it doesn't sound like a good thing."

"It isn't but I had to make him stop hurting Skitz and Barack. Now that we have some time we can make a plan."

"I say kamikaze dive for the Tower. You guys said the Overbike was the fastest so why not just drive that thing into the Tower?" Sora's plan doesn't get an approval from the others.

"Because monsters will be there. I, Dante, come here." Sanne grabs Dante by the arm and takes him over to the elevator to whisper a plan to him. "Then, if, if it goes wrong you know what to do."

"I, it would work Sanne but then we'd, um, we can't do this."

"We have to Dante." Sanne is trying to stay calm. "If I get captured by Xana then, I, I don't want to be his host."

"Ok, but we, Sanne don't get caught." Dante hugs Sanne then lets her go. "Ok um, Sanne will go last. I'll send everyone and the vehicles." The others get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Ok, one at a time." Krieger steps in the middle Scanner. "Transfer Krieger, Scanner Krieger, virtualization." Krieger lands on Lyoko. "Krieger are you ok? How do you look?"

"I look like myself and feel fine." Krieger soon sees the other merged ones landing on Lyoko and the vehicles appear. "I think it's safe to send Sanne and Sora. One at a time."

"Of course. Sora you go first." Sora steps into the middle Scanner. "Transfer Sora, Scanner Sora, Virtualization." She lands on Lyoko next to the others. "Sanne, are you sure you want to do this?"

"If I get to the Tower the attack is over if I don't make it… Xana will be beaten." Sanne closes her eyes as she steps into the middle Scanner. "Please let me make it to the Tower." Sanne is about to cry when the Scanner doors close. She lands on Lyoko where she can't cry.

"Sanne get on!" Krieger drives the Overbike to her. She jumps on and Krieger revs the engine. "Where do we go?"

"East!" Krieger takes off and Sanne has to grab on before she falls off. "Krieger don't worry if Xana gets, if he, if I'm taken…" Sanne can't say the next words. "I love you Krieger."

"I love you Sanne. I'll die before I let Xana get you." Krieger is going so fast he is leaving the others behind.

"Krieger wait up! We all need to be there to protect Sanne!" Sora was going as fast as she could with the rocket boots. She had gone to Lyoko and trained with them a little but she still wasn't an expert with them. "Damn it Krieger if we aren't there to help don't blame us!" Krieger ignores the others and keeps going as fast as he can with the Overbike and Sanne.

At the Tower Xana is waiting with the Schipizoa. "_I knew she would not hold up her end of the deal. No problem I still have my hostages and my army."_ Xana laughs as a dozen Kankrelats, four Mega Tanks, and four Assassins appear.

Krieger and Sanne see the monsters when they get close to the Tower. "Sanne, I, go back and have Dante come."

"If Xana doesn't sense I'm here he'll kill Skitz and Barack." Sanne squeezes Krieger's waist. "Wait for the others."

"The others? Sanne we can't get you past all of those monsters. We need Dante to come and help."

"He can't come." Sanne bites her thumb since she didn't have digital nails to bite. "He, in case Xana gets me he, um, has to do something." Sanne shivers strangely on the Overbike.

"We've beaten him before we can do it again."

"He didn't have Skitz and Barack. He could kill them because of this. I don't want them to die because I wouldn't sacrifice myself for Skitz. My mom would sacrifice herself for the others."

"You won't have to sacrifice anything Sanne." Krieger turns when he hears the others coming. "We can do this." Krieger kisses Sanne quickly. "Xana won't get you I'll make sure," Krieger stops. "We'll make sure of it."

"Krieger I told you to wait!" Sora gets to the two then sees the monsters surrounding the Tower. "Oh crap this looks hard."

"Hard but not impossible." Krieger wasn't going to give up yet. "We have to make a plan before we go in."

"_A Plan?" _Xana flies up to the Lyoko Warriors. "_How about this for a plan? If she gets into the Tower I'll kill your friend. If she is sent back to Earth I'll kill your friend. If she does not give herself to me right here and now I'll kill your friend. Do you understand?"_ Xana smiles evilly.

"Shut up!" Krieger gets off the Overbike with his sword and shield out. "I'll make sure you don't get Sanne!" Krieger goes to attack Xana but bounces off of an energy shield. "Fight me!"

"_No. You are weak. I'll just send you back to Earth."_ An energy bolt comes out and sends Krieger back to Earth.

"Aaaa!" Krieger falls out of the Scanner feeling intense pain. His chest has been burnt badly and he sees blood. "No, have to go back, have to protect Sanne." Krieger struggles for the Scanner.

"Stop Krieger I wouldn't send you anyways since your countdown isn't over yet." Dante wants to send Krieger but it would be pointless until Krieger's countdown was over. "Wait a few minutes."

"We don't have a few minutes!"

Back on Lyoko Xana was ready to win. This was it. He had Skitz and Barack as hostages. Either Sanne could join him or have the hostages killed. "_Bow to me and join me or I'll kill your friend."_ Xana says it so coldly it sends chills down Sanne's spine. "_Or resist me before I force you to be my host."_

"I, guys stay back." Sanne steps forward hoping her plan, either one, would work. "Where's the Schipizoa?"

"_Right here."_ Xana snaps his fingers and the Schipizoa flies over to them. "_You're ready are you?"_

"Yes."

"Sanne don't do this!" Ark creates his spear. "My sister wouldn't want you to just surrender to Xana!"

"Shut up Ark! Skitz isn't even here because she doesn't care! Xana, take me!" Sanne was ready to do this. If Xana was going to take her she'd at least take him with her when Dante entered the code that would delete her. "Just let my friends go, please? Our deal is you let Skitz and Barack go if I give myself up to you." Xana smiles and nods. "Good." Sanne walks over to the Schipizoa.

"Sanne don't…"

"Shut up Sora!" Sanne yells at her. "Have fun with Krieger." Sanne closes her eyes as the Schipizoa surrounds her with tentacles.

"_Yes, her powers, they will be mine!"_ Xana, Ms. Delmas, flies down to the ground. "_I will have the power to take over the world!"_

"That's what you think." Dante was ready. He didn't want this to happen but Sanne had made the choice. She was willing to die for the others. She was willing to die to kill Xana.

"_I can feel them already. Those power_s, yes_, fr_om your _mother."_ Ms. Delmas has gotten weak and stumbles to the ground. "_Soon y_ou will b_e my ne_w hos_t."_ Ms. Delmas starts to laugh then stops. "_Don't resist me, if you resist me I will kill your friend!"_

"I don't care!" Sanne breaks free from the Schipizoa's tentacles. "Skitz can die for all I care!" The Eye of Xana appears in Sanne's eyes. "In fact once I'm back on Earth I'll kill her!" Sanne walks towards Ms. Delmas. "After I kill you!" Wings suddenly burst out of Sanne's back. They have pink and black feathers but more black feathers appear as Sanne gets closer to Xana.

"_I have miscalculated!"_ Ms. Delmas gets up and backs away. "_My powers corrupted you before the transfer was complete. I'll take those back!"_ Ms. Delmas attacks Sanne.

"What do we do?" Sora and the others watch as Ms. Delmas and Sanne fight. "Do we let Xana get his powers back?"

"If it saves Sanne then yes!" Mira gets her Kodachis out. "Stealth." Mira becomes invisible and jumps off of the Overwing.

"The transfer wasn't complete I can't do it." Dante closes the screen with the area to enter the code. "Save her, come on save her!"

"Who?" Dante turns around and sees an injured Krieger. "Your mom or Sanne? I saw what that program did you were going to let Xana have Sanne then delete Sanne so your mother would be freed!"

"I, it was Sanne's idea." Dante gets out of the computer chair when Krieger stumbles. "Are you ok?"

"Stay away from me! You were going to kill Sanne to save your mother!" Krieger stands up. "I'll kill you!" Krieger attacks Dante but in his weakened state Dante easily fights him off.

"I was not! It was Sanne's idea in case she was captured by Xana! I closed it because Xana won't get her!" Dante forcibly pins Krieger to the floor. "Damn it Krieger stay down!"

"Get off of me!" Krieger struggles but is injured and too weak to fight Dante off of him.

Back on Lyoko Sanne has Ms. Delmas pinned to the ground. "_Ye_s I see n_ow. I see i_t all! I wi_ll be_ the o_ne to le_ad a ne_w ag_e!" More feathers have turned black as Sanne's rage and evil rise. "_I wil_l first k_ill you t_o sta_rt my r_eign!" Sanne goes to kiss Ms. Delmas and suck Xana out of her but Ark tackles Sanne.

"Stop it Sanne we need you!" Ark struggles but is knocked away by Sanne easily. "No, Sanne, stop her!"

"_The_re is n_o on_e left!" Sanne laughs evilly as more feathers turn black. "_Stay d_own li_ke a go_od monkey." Sanne uses her powers to force Ark to the ground and hold him in place. "_As f_or yo_u Xa_na I'll t_ake the re_st of yo_ur power_s!" Sanne grabs Ms. Delmas by the neck ready to kiss her and complete the transfer when Ms. Delmas strikes with an energy sword formed on her right hand.

"_Not like this!"_ Ms. Delmas shoves the energy sword into Sanne's stomach. "_If I enter you now I won't be in control."_ Xana pushes Sanne away. "_I know that didn't kill you. Your inner powers will reject me and you will be able to deactivate the Tower."_ Ms. Delmas waits for this to happen and soon enough a black mist leaves Sanne's mouth and flies over to Ms. Delmas.

"But, how?" Sanne feels something on her back and looks to see wings. "Incredible!" Her feathers were turning pink again. "These are the powers you talked about aren't they?"

"_Of course they are the powers I talked about! They are the powers I want so I can take over the world!"_ Ms. Delmas clenches her hands into fists. "_Maybe I should see how much power you have."_ Ms. Delmas lunges at Sanne who puts her hands up defensively and creates an energy shield. "_As I thought. Get to the Tower and launch a return. Unless you want that Barack child in the group as well."_ Ms. Delmas breaks apart into a black mist and flies to Sector 5.

"But, the monsters." Sanne looks at the monsters around the Tower. "I'll have to use my powers." Sanne walks towards the monsters as every feather of her wings turn pink. Energy sparks around her as she takes a step.

"Sanne, let me up!" Ark is still being held to the ground by Sanne's energy. "Sanne?" Sanne ignores Ark. Her powers have enlightened her to a new sense. She could feel the monsters with her mind and what was near them.

"Mira might get one or two of them but she'll never get them all." Mira had stealthed over to try and destroy the monsters. "Mira get away from them!" Sanne waves her hand and Mira becomes visible.

"What, Sanne? Wow." Mira's jaw drops when she sees Sanne and her angelic wings. "But, Xana, you, wow." Mira is hit with a Mega Tank blast going back to Earth as Sanne gets close to the Tower.

"Monsters, move or perish." The four Mega Tanks open but don't fire. "It is useless. Fire at me and die or go away and live to see another day." The Kankrelats walk away but the Mega Tanks fire at Sanne. "Fools." Sanne puts her hand up and all four Mega Tank blasts disappear. "Goodbye." Energy comes out of Sanne destroying the Mega Tanks. "Run." The Assassins run away nearly stepping on the smaller slower Kankrelats. Sanne walks into the Tower and soon it is deactivated.

"She did it." Dante is staring at the screen not believing what he sees. Sanne had appeared on the screen in her angelic form. "Sanne? How?"

"I don't know. We need to launch a return."

"Ok Sanne." Soon the white bubble comes up reversing time.

"Wow." Sanne is breathing hard. "I, I can't believe that happened." Sanne sits down on the floor still in shock about her transformation.

"That was amazing. You were beautiful." Sora was still having trouble believing what she saw. "No wonder I lost Krieger I was competing with an angel." Sora smiles and laughs a little.

"What?" Krieger hadn't been on Lyoko for the change or seen the screen when Sanne appeared on it.

"Krieger I, I changed." Sanne explains to Krieger what had happened. "And that's why Xana wants to posses me."

"Well then we need to train more to keep that from happening. If the monsters ran away from you then you must be powerful."

"Well, wait." Sanne sighs. "I need to do something else." Sanne stands up. "I'll be back when I get back." Sanne runs out of the gym looking for Skitz so they could talk and end the fighting that had nearly gotten Sanne turned into Xana's new host and nearly killed Skitz and Barack.


	61. Chapter 61

**Code Xana Episode 60: Add**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-59**

Skitz is in Barack's room arguing with him. "I'm sorry Barack!" Skitz was getting frustrated. "Sanne called and told me, um, I can't tell you!" After Skitz ignored the others when Xana attacked and merged three of the warriors they cornered her and yelled at her. Since then she hasn't ignored the SOS XANA calls.

"You can tell me you just don't want to!"

"Because I can't! I, they, I'm sorry!" Skitz starts to cry then runs out of the room mad at herself and the others and Barack. She had to choose between Barack and her friends, or did she?

A few minutes later Skitz comes out of the girls' shower room after washing her face. "They let Sora in they should let Barack in." Skitz goes to her room and finds it empty. "She's probably at the gym." Skitz goes off to the gym looking for Sanne. If she convinced Sanne to let Barack in then Krieger and Dante would agree definitely. Sora, Skitz wasn't sure about since they didn't talk much and when they did it was usually Skitz saying something mean to her. As for her brother and Mira… If Skitz gets the rest those two wouldn't matter. Skitz gets to the gym and sees Sanne and Sora sparring while Krieger watches.

"Come on Sanne keep your guard up!" Krieger is cheering Sanne on. "Ouch, Sora your legs!" Krieger tried to be fair though and give Sora help also. "Ok, Sanne keep your hands up!"

"Hey!" Skitz yelling distracts Sanne who is kicked hard by Sora.

"Ow, that hurt!" Sanne rubs her thigh where she had been kicked. "Oh, Skitz, what do you want?" Sanne and Skitz were roommates and friends but lately things hadn't been good.

"I, I want um, to end the fighting between us, um," Skitz tries to think of a way to put it so the three would agree. "The reason we fight is because I'm tired of fighting with Barack. When I get done fighting with him I fight with you. So if we let Barack into the group we'd have a new warrior to fight Xana and the fighting would stop. Please?" Skitz hopes for a good reaction.

"Well, um, can he keep a secret?" Sanne wasn't sure about this. She barely knew Barack. Skitz and Barack didn't hang out with the group at all. "He won't go and tell anyone or surrender will he?"

"I, no. I know he won't."

"Can he fight?" Krieger wasn't so sure about adding Barack either. They had gotten lucky with Sora. He knew her, Sora had been a great help. Sora hadn't turned on them like Sissi did on their parents. Would they have as much luck with Barack? "Sora could fight before she joined us."

"I don't know. But, Sanne couldn't fight before she went to Lyoko." Skitz tries to think of something to turn this around.

"Yeah but Sanne was already in the group wasn't she?" Sora thinks about a new member. It wouldn't hurt her in any way that she could think of and if she agreed to it then maybe Skitz wouldn't hate her so much. "But after dealing with Xana myself I know we need more help. If he wants to join let him."

"Really?" Skitz stares at Sora not sure what to make of Sora's response. "I mean, that I, um, you know."

"Haven't been nice to me? Have acted like a bitch to me? Well lets just say my skin is thicker then that and really if you want your boyfriend in the group who am I to say no? Let him in."

"Well, we did kind of let Sora in." Sanne bites her lower lip as she thinks. "But that was because Xana kept attacking her."

"Xana attacked Barack like two attacks ago!" Skitz puts a hand over her mouth. "And uh, he could be attacked again."

"Well, um, I guess." Sanne also wanted to end the fighting with Skitz. Skitz was her best friend and things had been getting hard staying in the same room. If Barack would get the group to not fight anymore it would be worth it to Sanne. "Ok, Barack can come in the group but it will be like um, probation. If he messes up I'll do to him what I'll do to Sora if she turns on us."

"What?" Sora doesn't understand what Sanne meant. Sanne didn't tell Sora about the program that would delete Sora's memory if she turned on the new Lyoko Warriors.

"I'll kick his and your butt." Sanne didn't want to Sora to know about the program. "Krieger?"

"Well, I guess, I mean, I don't know him. I don't know if we can trust him." Krieger looks at Sora. "I knew we could trust Sora."

"She attacked Sanne."

"Because Xana did something to her. She hasn't since we scanned her and fixed whatever Xana did to her."

"So you want to wait for Xana to hurt Barack before we let him in? Why not keep Barack from getting hurt?"

"Well, ok. You have our votes."

"Then that's all we need!" Skitz is happy. Finally the fighting with Barack and Sanne would be over.

"We should ask Dante and the others though. We can't just surprise them with Barack." Sanne gets her phone out and calls Dante. "He must have gone back to Lyoko already." Dante had gone to eat. He loved chocolate and he loved fries, and burgers, and apple pies, and food in general. But no matter how much Dante ate he always stayed in shape. "Skitz, call Ark I'm sure Mira is with him."

"Ok." Skitz calls Ark. "Ark, is Mira there?"

"Where else would she be?"

"Ok, go to the Factory."

"There's an attack?"

"No just go to the Factory, now." Skitz hangs up on Ark. "I'll, no, I'll get Barack." Skitz leaves the gym going to Barack's room.

"What?" Barack goes to his door and isn't surprised to see Skitz. "What do you want? Come to hang out for a few minutes before running off on me again?" Barack lets Skitz in then closes the door. "Because if you are you should just leave right now. I'm tired of…" Skitz kisses Barack interrupting him.

"They let you in!" Skitz hugs Barack hard. "I, I asked them and they let you in now I won't have to run off!"

"In? In what? Skitz you've never told me why you ran off." Barack pushes Skitz away. "What are you talking about?"

"Barack the reason I keep running off is because I'm in a group, a very important group. I, well, it's hard to explain and you won't believe me if I tell you. You have to come with me." Skitz grabs Barack's hand and goes to leave but Barack doesn't follow her. "Come on Barack."

"Do I look stupid to you?"

"No, Barack, please come with me. They said you can join the group! That way I don't have to leave you!"

"And what? What are you going to do to me?"

"Scan you so you aren't affected then you can go to Lyoko with us and fight with us and get Sanne to the Towers and…" Skitz rambles on at a word a second and soon Barack can't understand what she is saying.

"Ok, look, just slow down Skitz. What are you saying?"

"I can't explain to you what it's all about. You have to see it all for yourself. Please Barack follow me!" Skitz continues to plead with Barack. "You'll never believe me unless you see it."

"Fine but if this is some trick we're through." Barack was worried about following Skitz. She had run out of his room then came back happy about him getting _in_ to a group. He's worried she went to her friend Krieger and he was being set up for an attack. He could fight, kind of. He took Tae Kwan Do when a kid but hadn't for years. But Krieger was a lot stronger then he and Skitz had told him about Krieger's parents. "Skitz where are we going?"

"Into the woods, we need to take the sewers to the Factory."

"Wait, sewers? I'm not going into the sewers." _Where no one will hear me scream._ "Why can't we go another way?"

"Because we'll get caught. This is going to be so cool! I can't wait to see what you will look like on Lyoko."

"Lyoko? What's Lyoko?"

"You'll see just follow me!" Skitz gets to the sewer entrance and climbs down. "Come on Barack. We'll walk since you don't have a skateboard." Barack hated skateboarding. He saw it as a dangerous hobby. Writing was much more safe and writing had a career.

"In the sewers?" Barack climbs down the ladder. "Well, it doesn't smell, much." Barack makes a face.

"This is a water sewer not a sewage sewer." Skitz runs down the sewer path and Barack chases after her still unsure of what was going on.

"What's going on?" Ark and Mira make it to the Factory and go down to the Control room to find everyone but Skitz.

"We're having a vote about someone and we..." This gives Ark the wrong impression and he cuts Sanne off.

"We're not kicking my sister out."

"No, we're not kicking anyone out. We want to add a new member." Ark rolls his eyes.

"Like who, Barack?" Sanne nods. "But, I, I was just kidding. We can't let him in he's, not, not one of us."

"Neither was I until Krieger saved me from whatever Frankenstein experiment Sanne and Dante were going to do to me."

"It wasn't an experiment it was a way to make you safe from Xana." Dante still didn't want Sora in the group. "And with Barack I, well, why should he be in the group? I don't remember him ever being possessed."

"He wasn't but he has been attacked by Xana. Skitz thinks, and I agree, that to keep Barack being hurt he should know and fight with us. That way he will at least be able to defend himself incase of an attack."

"Well, I guess, when you put it that way." Even though Sanne and Dante had been fighting about Sora, Dante still had a crush on Sanne. "I guess I'm for it, who else is for it?" Sanne, Krieger, and Sora raise their hands. "And with Skitz that gives us a majority." Ark doesn't like this.

"It should be a unanimous vote! All or none!" Ark did not want Barack in the group. "We can't trust him, he's hiding something I know it!" Barack was hiding the fact he was related to Ms. Delmas but Ark thinks it is a bigger secret. "I vote no and that should be the end of it!"

"I vote no too." Mira was agreeing with Ark because she liked him and because she still didn't get along with Skitz.

"Well the majority rules. I'm sorry Ark, Mira, but I agree with the others. If I had been let in earlier I might not have been Xana's target so much and I wouldn't have attacked Sanne." _Or I wouldn't have had an excuse for why I did._ "I like you two but logic and my history with Xana shows he needs to be in the group. Ark isn't the only reason Mira is in the group because Xana attacked her and hurt her badly? Why wait for that to happen to Barack?"

"Because we can't trust him!"

"You can't trust him because you don't know him. Ark this is so hypocritical of you. Krieger and Sanne told me about how you got Mira in the group." Sora crosses her arms. "So he is in the group since the majority of us said yes." Sora turns to the elevator doors when she hears them running. Soon they open and Skitz with Barack step off into the Control Room.

"Whoa." Barack looks around the room. "Skitz, you weren't kidding." Barack sees the group standing around a computer chair. "Um, hi, I know you, I think." Barack recognizes the group except for Dante. But he didn't really know them since Skitz kept him separated from her friends. "Uh, Skitz said something about scanning me, it won't hurt will it?"

"Once I'm through with you it will!" Ark was still against letting Barack into the group. "You're not getting into the group!"

"Ark we voted, you and Mira lose, and he is in!"

"In what?" Barack was still confused.

"Our group, the uh, Lyoko Warriors." Krieger gives it a name and the others nod. "We voted, you're in, don't listen to Ark or Mira."

"Don't listen to us? FINE!" Ark storms over to the elevator and Mira follows him. They get in it and take it up to the Factory floor then leave.

"They'll get over it once Barack shows how good of a warrior he is." Skitz holds Barack's hand in hers. "Right Barack?"

"Warrior? Who do we fight?"

"Xana, now in Ms. Delmas's body."

"What?" Barack looks at the screen and Sanne brings up a picture of the new Xanafied Ms. Delmas. "Aunt Sissi?"

"What? Aunt?" Dante stares at Barack. "You're related to her?" Barack looks over at Skitz.

"I, uh, yes. She's actually my third cousin or something like that. But she hates me because of my father. You can guess why."

"She's racist we know that." Krieger rolls his eyes. "Barack you have to know she isn't evil she's just possessed by Xana. We will free her."

"Like I care? She hates me your Xana guy can keep her for all I care. She wouldn't even go to my mom and dad's wedding." Barack's response stuns the other Lyoko Warriors. "So what's this scan process do? Do you like have a device up here or is it somewhere else?"

"Uh, it's, uh down the ladder. You just step in a Scanner and I'll scan you so you won't be affected by the returns."

"I have no idea what that means but ok." Barack climbs the ladder down to the Scanner Room and sees the three Scanners. "Wow, big. Go for the middle one I guess." Barack gets in the Scanner and waits.

"Skitz, did you know he was related to Ms. Delmas?" Skitz nods. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Same reason I didn't tell him about Lyoko it was a secret." Skitz looks at the screen. "Are you scanning him?"

"Yes." Sanne sits down in the computer chair. Her fingers fly over the keyboard as she scans Barack. "Can't wait to see what he looks like can you Skitz?" Sanne laughs a little as Skitz nods.

"That was it?" Barack looks at himself as he steps out of the Scanner. "I don't feel any different." He looks around the Scanner Room. "What is this place? What has Skitz been up to?" He goes over to the ladder and climbs up to the Control Room. "Was that it?"

"For now. When Xana attacks you'll go to Lyoko. When that happens you'll have to be ready ok?"

"Well can I go now? Like, train?" Barack looks at Skitz. "And how do we get to this Loco place?"

"Lyoko. Through the Scanners. It's hard to explain but I think you have a good point. Sanne, can you send me and him to Lyoko for some practice?" Sanne nods. "Ok, come on Barack."

"Wait, I'll come with you." Dante goes over to the elevator and pushes the button. "Three Scanners three should go." The elevator doors open and the three get on. They go down to the Scanner Room and get in the Scanners.

"Transfer Skitz, Transfer Dante, Transfer Barack, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Dante, Scanner Barack, and now, virtualization." The three land on Lyoko. "So Barack what do you think about the Desert Sector?"

"Whoa." Barack looks around the strange land. "I, I can't breath!" Sanne and the others laugh.

"You don't breath on Lyoko." Skitz looks at Barack checking out his Lyoko form. Barack had on military fatigues that were perfect for the Desert Sector. She looks for a weapon and sees a large knife. "Is that it?"

"Is that what?" Dante looks at where Skitz is staring and sees the knife. "Barack take your knife out."

"Knife? This is a BFK," The others only stare. "You know guys, a big frakking knife." Barack picks it out of the belt loop it was in. "Hey, what the heck is this?" Barack looks at his left arm and sees something sticking out of where the wrist would be. "Cool, looks like a blaster from Ultra Mega Uber Super Boy 2525!" Barack points it at a rock. "But I don't know how to make it fire."

"What? You get a close combat weapon and a distance weapon? Sanne this is so unfair!" Skitz laughs. "I'll still beat him with my clubs."

"Wait, crap, activated Tower." Seconds later pulsations tell the others on Lyoko that the Tower in near them. "Um, we'll be there in a minute." Sanne turns to Krieger and Sora. "Mission time. Don't call Ark or Mira they probably won't come. Just let me set up the auto transfer and we'll be there." Sanne gets ready to set up the auto transfer when the Super Computer beeps and a red exclamation point appears on the screen. "Damn it he's not letting us go!"

"What?" Dante hears Sanne through the headset.

"You're on your own. Xana messed up the transfer program, or maybe the Scanners, we can't come." Sanne looks for a solution but doesn't see one. "Krieger go down and check the Scanners." Krieger goes to the elevator but it doesn't work. He goes to the ladder and instead of climbing down finds a barrier.

"Sanne I can't climb down." Krieger is standing in mid air, or so it looks, over the ladder space.

"Crap, um, I can send the vehicles I think." Sanne loads the vehicle programs and sends them to Lyoko. "Head north you aren't far."

"Ok, be careful Xana might try something. If you guys can't escape the Control Room you're sitting geese." Dante's mistake gets a laugh from Sanne.

"That's duck, sitting ducks." Sanne rolls her eyes. "Just hurry and Barack be careful. You must protect Dante or Xana will win."

"Ok." Barack looks at the vehicles that had appeared. "Uh, who rides on what?" Skitz runs over to the Overboard and jumps on it.

"Mine!" She does a twirl in the air. "I guess you get the Overwing since Dante will be on the Overbike." Barack looks at the two remaining vehicles and assumes the one with the wheel was the Overbike. He goes over to the other vehicle and gets on it not sure what to do.

"Uh, what way is north on here?" Barack looks around. "Like, do we have a compass?"

"Sector 5 is that way," Dante points at Sector 5. "So north is that way." Dante points another direction.

"Sector 5? Uh, what Sector is this?"

"The Desert Sector. There is also the Forest Sector, Ice Sector, and Mountain Sector." Dante takes off on the Overbike and the other two follow him hoping the others would be ok.

Back on Lyoko Krieger and the others aren't sure what the big deal was. "We're stuck in the Control Room." Krieger is sitting on the floor. "What's the big deal about that?" Sanne shrugs her shoulders. "Well, I don't know. Sora do you have any cards on you? This is boring."

"No." Sora is lying on her back. "This is boring. Sanne can't you do something? You're the computer whiz. Bring up World of Epic Craft or something so we can do something."

"This isn't like that. Although I bet the graphics would be amazing on here. We can watch TV if you want." Sanne turns the TV Program on and starts to flip through the channels. "Repeat, sucks, hate it."

"Just choose something." Krieger looks at the screen. "That looks good." Sanne stops on a sports channel.

"Sumo? Fat guys in diapers." Sanne makes a face.

"Those guys are in better shape then I am. You'd have to be to carry around three hundred fifty pounds." The three watch TV not noticing something strange, odd, was going on in the room.

On Lyoko the three see the Tower. "Whoa, that's a Tower?" Barack feels chills as he sees the black aura.

"That's an activated Tower. The regular towers don't have a black aura around them." Dante looks around for monsters. "Be careful Barack the monsters can come from any direction."

"Monsters?" Barack looks around. "Like werewolves and stuff? Or something different?" Barack is scared.

"No a lot worse because these monsters are real." Dante gets his wand out as he keeps looking for monsters.

On Earth in the Control Room the three Lyoko Warriors start to feel weird. "Does anyone else feel like they're light headed?" Sora laughs a little feeling weird. "Like they're really high up?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it I'm starting to feel a little light headed." Sanne puts a hand on her head. "I'm not sick. It must be sitting here for so long with out doing anything." Sanne gets out of the computer chair and stretches. "See I feel better already." Sanne laughs a little.

"I don't know Sanne. I don't feel weird." Krieger felt fine. "If you want to work out while we wait we can."

"No I'll keep watching the screen." Sanne sits down in the computer chair and puts the headset on. "You guys ok?"

"So far no monsters." The three warriors on Lyoko are near the Tower. "Crap, I'll shut up next time." Dante's words seemed to have activated a trap as two Assassins and a Mega Tank land on Lyoko in front of the Tower.

"Whoa, those are monsters?" Barack looks the monsters over. "Uh, are they dangerous?"

"Yes Barack if they weren't Xana wouldn't send them." Skitz gets her clubs out. "Watch and learn." Skitz dives at the monsters on the Overboard. She blocks lasers with her clubs while dodging the Mega Tank blasts.

"Skitz!" Barack is scared for Skitz. He points his left arm with the blaster at the monsters. "I can't fire, what do I do?" Barack squeezes his hand and a laser comes out. "Ok, uh, hit them." He fires at the Mega Tank but only hits the metal shell. "Why won't it die?!"

"Hit the Eye, that symbol." Dante fires energy orbs out of his wand. "Alakazam!" The energy beam comes out but the Assassins dodge it and the Mega Tank closes. "Hitting the symbol will destroy them!"

"Ok!" Barack fires more lasers but only causes the Mega Tank to close up and the Assassins to jump around.

"Barack fire at the Assassins!"

"Which one is the Assassin!?"

"The ones those aren't round!" Barack fires lasers at the Assassins keeping them busy as Skitz gets closer. "Extend." Skitz's clubs get longer. "Die damn it!" Skitz jumps off the Overboard and slams a club into the Eye of an Assassin. She jumps up into the air looking to get back on the Overboard when the second Assassin lashes out with its claws. "Aaaa!" Skitz is pinned to the ground and the Assassin digs its claws into Skitz's back.

"Stop it!" Barack fires more lasers at the Assassin but can't hit the Eye. "Let her go!" Barack flies at the Assassin not paying attention to the Mega Tank.

"Barack watch out!" Dante tries to warn Barack but is too late. Barack is hit by a Mega Tank blast but doesn't go back to Earth! "Whoa, wait, Xana messed up!" Dante realizes that whatever Xana did to the Scanners made it so the Sanne couldn't set up an auto transfer or let the warriors on Lyoko go back to Earth. "Barack stay back I'm going for the Tower!" Dante revs the engine of the Overbike and charges for the Tower. The Mega Tank fires at him and the blast hits the Overbike. Dante goes flying into the air then tumbles on the ground. Dante gets back up and runs for the Tower knowing he couldn't be sent back to Earth.

On Earth Sanne, Sora, and Krieger are getting worried. All three were light headed and Sanne figured it out. "Xana, he sealed off the room with his powers. It wasn't to keep us from going to Lyoko it was to kill us."

"But he can't kill us. Well, he can't kill you." Krieger looks at Sanne but has trouble as his vision blurs.

"He might be mad at me." Sanne's vision blurs and she feels herself start to black out. "Hurry Dante…" Sanne blacks out from lack of oxygen.

"No, Sanne, don't die." Krieger is so weak he can't get up to check on Sanne. "Don't die Sanne…"

On Lyoko Barack is back up firing at the Assassin which seemed to be enjoying itself as it tortures Skitz. "Let he go!" Barack charges the Assassin firing more laser beams. "Leave Skitz alone!"

"Help!" Skitz screams in pain as the Assassin digs its claws into her back. The Assassin keeps Barack from hitting its symbol and then fires lasers back at Barack. Barack is hit in the leg and falls.

"Bloody buggering hell that hurts!" Barack is hit again and drops to the ground hoping the Assassin will stop firing at him.

"Almost there just need a distraction, Barack!" Dante looks back and sees Barack lying on the ground. "What is Xana doing to us?" Dante thinks Barack was affected by Xana and not just hoping for the Assassin to stop firing lasers. "I can't get there without help." Dante dodges Mega Tank blasts trying to get to the Tower.

On Earth in the Control Room Krieger is struggling to stay awake. He didn't want to fall asleep scared he would die if he did. Sanne and Sora weren't moving and he could see that their skin was starting to change colors. "No, guys, hurry." Krieger closes his eyes and prays for a miracle.

On Lyoko Barack looks up. The Assassin had stopped firing at him. "Good now I can take my time." Barack aims at the weird symbol Dante told him to shoot. "Now!" Barack fires and hits the Assassin on the Eye destroying it. Barack gets up and runs over to Skitz. "Skitz, babe, are you ok?"

"No." Skitz doesn't get up. After the claws dug into her she went limp. "I can't move, go help Dante."

"Ok." Barack looks and sees Dante dodging Mega Tank blasts. Barack fires lasers at the Mega Tank distracting it long enough for Dante to get into the activated Tower. The Mega Tank turns and fires at Barack. He dodges the first blast but is hit by a second blast. "Aaaa!" Barack slams into a rock pinned between the Mega Tank blast and the rock.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around Dante. "Sanne can you hear me?" Sanne doesn't respond. "Sanne are you there? Sanne should I launch a return?" Still no response. "Xana must have done something to her." Dante uses the control panel to launch a return to the past.

"Whoa." Barack finds himself in his room with Skitz. "Uh, Skitz, what happened?" Barack isn't sure if he dreamed what happened or not. "I mean, did I fall asleep or did that stuff really happen?"

"No what happened was real. Dante must have launched a return to the past after he deactivated the Tower." Barack stares at Skitz. "A return to the past is something we do to erase the damage Xana does."

"Oh, sure. I think I understand. So like we're in the past?" Skitz nods. "Like we traveled back in time?" Skitz nods again. "Like we…" Skitz kisses Barack to shut him up.

"Yes, we're in the past. And you're part of the group now. I love you." Skitz puts a hand to her mouth. She had never said that to Barack before but it just slipped out of her mouth.

"I, I um, love you to Skitz." Barack kisses her back. "Man that hurt." Barack rubs his back. "But it doesn't now."

"Don't worry about the pain. Either a return or using the Scanners will heal you." Skitz smiles. "Mister military man."

"My dad was in the army. I guess I wanted to be like him." Barack smiles. "Miss futuristic knight."

"Is that what you think I look like?" Barack nods. "Maybe that's what I was. Wanting to be a knight, a protector. But Krieger's the real knight." Barack raises an eye brow. "You'll see when he's on Lyoko."

Three rooms over Ark and Mira are on Ark's bed. "I can't believe she let him in! They all voted for him." Ark was mad about Barack and didn't even care that a return was done.

"I know Ark it sucks. He'll probably go running to his aunt the second she asks him to join her." Mira looks out the window. "He is frakking related to Ms. Delmas. No way will he fight her."

"I know. Maybe they did a return to blank his memories because they realized that." Ark sighs. "I hate them."

"They went with Barack over us."

"I know. Skitz chose some guy over me, her own brother. She needs a good smack upside the head."

"Don't Ark she'll probably get the others to yell at you. We'll just have to hope Barack doesn't turn on us."

"Yeah, hope."


	62. Chapter 62

**Code Xana Episode 61: Subtract**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-60**

The new Lyoko Warriors are in the Control Room after an attack. "He was a freaking hazard! He nearly shot me!" Ark points at Barack. "He's not helping us he's hurting us!"

"He destroyed an Assassin all by himself and he helped me get that Mega Tank." Skitz defends Barack.

"He got lucky! I want him out of the group!"

"We voted he's in!"

"Then I'm out!" Ark goes to the elevator and gets on it. Mira runs after him hoping to talk some sense into him. The elevator doors close and they leave the Factory mad at the others.

"He can't be out, they can't be out." Krieger is worried. Ark wasn't hot headed, he was a goofball, and this was not Ark. "We need them. Ark with his disc is a good vehicle and even if Mira's a ninja scum she's a good member."

"Let's just give them time to calm down." Dante was worried too. Xana might attack the two even if they were out of the group.

"Yeah, time." Sanne gets out of the computer chair. "Well, I hope Xana didn't do any damage."

"Samantha and Jim would have been here by now if they thought it was Xana." Krieger takes Sanne's hand in his. "Want to go to the movies?"

"Sure. Dante you want to go to Lyoko or stay on Earth?"

"Stay on Earth. I feel like candy." Dante smiles and laughs a little. "I need to find a place to stash it so you don't always have to bring me chocolate."

"If you found a way to transfer it to Lyoko I bet it would never go bad." Sanne and Dante laugh. "Krieger, what movie do you want to see?"

"I don't know. Um, Pirates of the Mediterranean 3 came out today. Want to see it?"

"Sure. Although I bet you want to see it so you can look at Jenny Repp for a couple of hours." Sanne smiles at the joke.

"Well I'll have to find a way to keep myself from watching the movie then." Krieger smiles but Skitz makes a gagging noise.

"You two are so sappy." Skitz goes to the elevator and pushes the button. "You two have fun Barack and I have homework."

"Oh homework I'm sure that's what it is called." Sanne and Krieger laugh. "I just hope Ark and Mira don't do anything stupid."

"Well, he's my brother and he's with Mira, I'd say that is stupid." Sanne stares at Skitz. "What? She's a public school idiot. Did you know they hadn't even…" Sanne cuts Skitz off.

"I don't care. She's a good warrior and Ark likes her. She's my friend and she doesn't say stuff about you."

"That you know of." Skitz gets on the elevator and is followed by the others. "Are you around her all the time?"

"No but she stopped fighting over the Overboard, she stopped arguing with you about band practice. Skitz, give Mira a chance. If we lose her and your brother we'll be in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Skitz stops talking as they leave the Factory.

Krieger and Sanne go to the movies. Sanne feels safe turning her Jcell and Jpocket off. Xana had just attacked there was no way he would attack so soon. Dante has gone to the mall to raid a candy store and the food court. Ever since he came back to Earth he couldn't stop eating. The flavors, the smells, it overwhelmed him. Thankfully his body remained strong and his muscles didn't give way to fat. While at the mall he sees something strange. "Sanne?" Dante sees a girl with pink hair walking into a clothing store alone. "I thought she went with Krieger to the movies." Dante goes over to the store to talk to Sanne but can't find her. "Maybe they had a fight and she went into a changing room." Dante leaves the clothing store and goes back to the food court to finish his pizza slice. "Need more mustard." Dante had found mustard was the best topping for everything. Pizza, fries, eggs, ice cream, everything.

Mira and Ark are in the woods after leaving the Factory. "Ark we can't really quit. We need to fight Xana."

"If they aren't going to treat us like members of the group then we aren't going to be members of the group."

"But Ark what if Xana attacks? We can't just ignore that. And you share a room with Krieger. You'll have to talk to him eventually."

"Not if I can help it." Ark and Mira turn and see Krieger. "Ark do you really think you can just quit the group?"

"I can do whatever I want!"

"No you can't. If you aren't going to be in the group then you won't know about the group."

"What? You can't do anything to me."

"Yes I can. Sanne has the Scanners ready for you two. We'll blank your memories so you can't rat on us to Jim or Samantha."

"We wouldn't do that!" Mira backs away from Krieger after he gets into a fighting stance.

"We can't risk that."

"It will take more then you to take us both to the Factory!" Ark gets between Mira and Krieger.

"I can take you both." Krieger attacks Ark. He goes to knee Ark who blocks it with his hands but leaves his head unprotected. Krieger head buts him dazing him. Krieger thrust his elbow up and hits Ark under the chin. Krieger swings around with a roundhouse kick hitting Ark in the head.

"Ark!" Mira lunges at Krieger and tackles him to the ground.

"I'm not afraid to hit a woman." Krieger punches Mira in the face knocking her off of him.

"What the heck?" Sora was bored and walking through the woods when she hears yelling. She runs over and sees Krieger on top of Mira hitting her. "Krieger what are you doing!?"

"Good, you can help me." Krieger stands up. "We decided that if they are going to leave the group then we will delete their memories." Krieger looks at his shirt and sees blood. "They refused so I had to make them."

"Oh, um, I, I guess I'll carry Mira." Sora doesn't like the sound of this. She liked Ark and Mira they were ok. Ark was a good skater and Mira was fun. But if the other members agreed on this then she would go with it. She was a new member and wasn't about to question the older members. "Man, she's heavier then she looks." Sora struggles but is able to get Mira up onto her shoulders. "I can't believe it. I thought we were giving them time."

"We were but then Ark called and said they quit and they weren't going to change their minds." Krieger easily picks Ark up and puts him over his shoulder. They walk towards the sewer entrance with the two.

Dante is about to leave the mall, pockets filled with chocolate, when he sees Sanne and Krieger leaving the movie theater. "Wait, but, I saw her go into the clothing store. Unless there are two girls with pink hair." Dante jogs over to Sanne and Krieger wondering what was going on. "Sanne, Krieger, hey!" They turn and see him.

"Oh hi Dante." Sanne smiles when she sees candy sticking out of his pockets. "Headed back to the Factory?"

"Yeah. Um, I was wondering, did you go to the clothing store?"

"What?"

"The clothing store, next to the food court."

"No, why?"

"I swear I saw a girl with pink hair."

"Really? But that can't be. Maybe she had on a pink hat."

"Yeah, I guess. Well, you two enjoy the movie?"

"Uh, yes." Sanne blushes. "Um, we're going back to the school to work on homework."

"Ok, I feel stupid now." Dante laughs a little. "Homework, I could probably finish it all in five minutes. Xana made sure I was as smart as a Super Computer." Dante laughs again.

"We can do it just not that fast. Kadic Academy isn't as good as my private tutors." Sanne and Krieger hold hands as they walk down the street for the school as Dante goes the other way for the Factory.

Dante gets to the Factory and sees something unexpected. "Sanne, Krieger, Sora, what are you doing?"

"Ark and Mira called. They said they were going to tell Jim and Samantha about Xana since they were leaving the group." Sanne doesn't move from the computer chair. "So we're blanking their memories. You can probably do this faster then I can." Sanne gets up and motions to the chair. "Hurry Dante before they wake up." Dante goes and sits down in the computer chair. His fingers fly over the keyboard.

"We need to go into the secure part of the Super Computer." Dante enters the password and notices something. "Hey, why did you turn the sound off?" Dante leans over and turns the volume up only to hear beeping. "The Super Scan, Sanne Xana is attacking!"

"_I know."_ Sanne punches Dante in the back of the head.

"Whoa hey stop that Sanne." Sora goes to tackle Sanne when Krieger attacks her. "Get off of me!"

"_My plan worked! He entered the password giving me access to the Super Computer!" _The fakeKrieger knocks Sora out then changes into wooden doll dropping to the floor as does the fake Sanne. A black mist comes out of the screen and Ms. Delmas forms.

"_Yes, perfect. Return to the past now!"_ The white bubble comes out reversing time.

"Whoa." Krieger is in his room and sees Ark. "Hey, what happened?" Ark's answer isn't what Krieger expected.

"You son of a bitch!" Ark punches Krieger in the face. "You were going to delete my memories! Well guess what it didn't work!" Ark jumps on Krieger and starts to hit him some more when another white bubble comes reversing time again.

"Whoa." Sanne finds herself in the gym with Krieger and Sora. "What is Dante doing?"

"I don't know but you better tell him to stop." Krieger puts a hand on his face. The return had fixed it. "Ark thought we were trying…" Another white bubble comes up reversing time again.

"Stop!" Sanne finds herself in the Control Room. She looks and sees a black mist come out of the computer screen and form into Ms. Delmas. "How? How did you get access to the secure part of the Super Computer?"

"_Dante gave me access. He's such a good boy. Offered him all the candy he could eat for it."_

"No, he wouldn't."

"_Then how else would I have gotten access? How else could I have gotten the password?"_ Ms. Delmas smiles. "_You lose."_ Ms. Delmas points her hand at the keyboard and energy comes out typing the keys to launch a return.

"No!" Sanne attacks Ms. Delmas. "It's not true!" Tears form in Sanne's eyes as she punches Ms. Delmas.

"_It is true! He loves his mother!"_ Ms. Delmas uses her energy to force Sanne off of her. "_Stay down I'll need you for my host after I give myself more power."_ Ms. Delmas goes to launch a return when the screen goes blank. "_What? What happened?"_ Ms. Delmas taps on the screen. "_It was turned, turned, turned off."_ Ms. Delmas breaks apart into a black mist and goes back into the Super Computer.

"How?" Sanne gets up ignoring the pain from the energy attacks Ms. Delmas used. "How could he turn on us?"

"Who turned on us?" Dante is climbing up the ladder after sending himself to Earth and turning the Super Computer off. He is about to tell Sanne about Ms. Delmas tricking him when Sanne attacks him.

"You bastard!" Dante and Sanne fight until Dante grabs both of her wrists and pins her to the floor. "Let me go!"

"Sanne Xana was attacking! Stop fighting me!"

"You gave her the password! You turned on us!"

"I didn't! She tricked me! I thought it was you! You, fake you, said that Ark and Mira were going to turn us in to Samantha and Jim and we had to delete their memories so I got on the computer and started the process…"

"No!" Sanne slams her forehead into Dante's face. She thought he had actually deleted their memories and this causes her to snap. "How could you! They're our friends!" Sanne punches Dante who was still dazed from the head but.

"I didn't! Ms. Delmas launched a return! She used returns to make herself stronger."

"You gave her the password!"

"I didn't! Please believe me!" Dante grabs Sanne's wrists again and tries to pin her but she fights him off. They continue to fight when the elevator runs and soon Krieger and Sora step off seeing the two fighting.

"Get off of her!" Krieger attacks Dante pulling him off of Sanne. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"He gave Xana the password!" Sanne gets off of the floor. "He gave Xana the password so he could get stronger! And he deleted Ark's and Mira's memories!" Sanne kicks Dante while Krieger held his arms. She kicks him again hitting her target dropping Dante to the floor.

"But, no, he failed. Ark said we tried to delete his memories but we failed." Krieger gets his phone out and calls Ark. "He won't answer."

"He probably thinks we were in on it. Damn it Dante!" Sanne pulls her leg back to kick Dante again when a bolt of energy hits her.

"_Leave my son alone!"_ Ms. Delmas appears. "_He only did what his mother asked him to. You can't blame him for choosing family over friends can you?"_ Ms. Delmas smiles evilly. "_Come Dante."_ Dante is turned into a black mist then Ms. Delmas turns into a black mist and they leave the Control Room.

"No, he, he turned on us." Sanne starts to cry. "No, how could he?"

"Wait, um, we did take them here to delete their memories." Sora looks at Krieger. "You knocked them out and I helped carry Mira."

"What? No I didn't." Krieger doesn't know what Sora is talking about. "I was at a movie with Sanne."

"No you weren't. Sanne was here and I helped Krieger get Mira and Ark here. Then Dante came from wherever he was and helped Sanne."

"We weren't here. We were at the movies. I can tell you what happened in Pirates of the Mediterranean 3. Well, parts of it." Krieger looks at his feet.

"But, then, it was a trick."

"It might have been. It had to be. We wouldn't delete their memories. Damn it Xana was probably able to get more power when he had access to the secure part of the Super Computer to make fake versions of us."

"Like the polymorphic clones?" Sanne shakes her head.

"No these were obviously able to touch things. These were better. Maybe, maybe he made clones of us."

"Well, what do we do now?"

"I have to change the password first of all." Sanne quickly changes the password. "Call Ark, I'll call Mira. We have to tell them it was a trick by Xana." They call Ark and Mira but neither one answers.

"I guess they're mad. I would be to if you guys attacked me and tried to delete my memories."

"Wait, you said you helped me, the fake me, why?"

"Well, I'm new. If like, you guys said to do something I wouldn't go against it." Sora feels bad now. She had been working with a fake Krieger to hurt Ark and Mira. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's Xana and you're new. But next time you might want to call one of us to make sure it's really us."

"Ok." The group leaves wondering what to do. They believe Dante had turned on them and that Ark and Mira were leaving the group.

Skitz goes to Mira's room expecting to find Ark there. Odd and Sandra had called and wanted to talk to both of them. "Hey, Ark, mom and dad are on the video conference and want to talk to you." No response. "Ark I know you're in there." Skitz opens the door and sees Mira and Ark standing in front of the door. "Look I know you're mad about Barack but mom and dad don't know that."

"Get the hell away from us! You tried to delete our memories and messed up! Like I'd fall for a stupid trick!" Ark slams the door in Skitz's face then locks the door. "Go away!"

"Ark, its mom and dad not a trick! And I didn't try to delete your memories! What, you think those returns were an attempt to do that? I don't know what they were doing but they weren't going to delete your memories!" Ark doesn't respond. "Fine, I'll just tell them you're busy with Mira." Skitz storms off mad at Ark.

"Skitz!" Sanne sees Skitz walking out of the dorm building. "Do you know where Ark and Mira are?"

"They're in Mira's room!" Skitz yells at Sanne then continues walking away.

"Wow, that was uh, not expected." Sanne goes into the dorm building and goes up to Mira's room. "Ark, Mira, it was a Xana trick! Dante turned on us and gave Xana access to the secure part of the Super Computer. We weren't trying to delete your memories I swear!"

"Go away! We quit!"

"You can't quit! We need you, now more then ever since Dante turned on us! Please, open the door." Sanne tries to open it but finds the door is locked. "Ark, Mira, we need you!"

"We quit!" Sanne jumps back when Ark slams into the door. "So go away! Like we'd believe that Dante would turn on us! We're not that stupid!"

"But, he, he did." Sanne feels like she is about to cry. Dante turned on her, Ark and Mira quit the group, maybe it was time to tell the adults.

In Sector 5 on Lyoko Ms. Delmas has Dante in a cage. "_You see? They believe you turned on them. Join me since they have left you. I'm all you have left after all, family."_

"Never! You tricked them! I would never join you after what you made me do!" Dante wants to attack Ms. Delmas but is stuck in the cage. "They'll save me. Once I don't attack, if I tell them what happened."

"_That won't happen. In fact I think you'll attack them next time they come to Lyoko."_ Ms. Delmas laughs evilly as black mists appear. They enter Dante and he struggles to fight them off but can't as more and more Xana Ghosts enter Dante. "_How do you feel now my son?"_

"_Better, much better."_ The cage breaks apart. "_Mother, Father, what shall I do for you?"_

"_Just wait son and you will see."_ Ms. Delmas floats down to Dante and hugs him. "_Welcome back to the power, the greatness, and the evil."_

**A/N Ah so does the Subtract mean the loss of Ark and Mira or the loss of Dante or both? Will the group fix their problems or will the old Lyoko Warriors come to save the day? Read to find out!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Code Xana Episode 62: Divide**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-61**

"_Things are going so well."_ Ms. Delmas is watching the Lyoko Warriors. Krieger and Ark were getting along but Ark and Mira still said they quit. "_I think I'll make it worse."_

"_Please, let me go mother, father."_ Possessed Dante wants to prove himself to his parents. "_I'll hurt her. I'll make Sanne wish she was dead!"_

"_No Son, you are too focused on her. I hoped my influence would have crushed that out of you but it appears not to have happened."_ Ms. Delmas looks in on Sanne. "_Here you go Dante, she's in the shower. That means she can't hear the Super Scan. Perfect."_ Ms. Delmas activates a Tower.

Skitz is looking for Mira and finds her. "Mira, wait!" Skitz runs over to Mira who looked like she was about to run away. "You left the group. You don't deserve to keep your memories so you can't turn us in to Jim and Samantha. So please come with me and we can end this."

"Never, I won't let you mess with my mind."

"You're only on Ark's side because you two are screwing like horned up weasels!" Skitz pushes Mira. "Get something between your ears besides Ark's…" Mira pushes Skitz back.

"We don't do that!"

"You're a slut! That's the only reason he likes you!" Skitz kicks Mira hard in the stomach then runs away.

After a few minutes Mira goes to Ark and tells him what happened. He can't believe his sister would do something like this. Ark and Mira go to Skitz's room and burst in. Skitz was doing homework. "What are you two doing here? Think I'm going to quit the group?"

"Why did you attack Mira?" Ark wants to hear the truth but is afraid of what the truth would be.

"I didn't attack her! You two come bursting in here and say I attacked her? She's lying Ark! I wouldn't waste any more of my time with her now that she's quit the group! Freaking coward, obviously a full blooded French woman."

"You attacked me on the campus for no reason! Don't think Ark is going to believe your lies!"

"I didn't attack you I'm doing my homework! Since they did so many returns I have to finish my damn American History Project again!" Skitz gets out of her chair. "Now get out of my room you cheese easting surrender monkey and take the other monkey with you!" Skitz pushes Mira. After last time Mira wasn't going to let Skitz hit her again without fighting back. Mira slugs Skitz in the face as hard as she can.

"Mira, no, don't do…" Ark is too late. The two girls jump at each other and start to fight. Ark tries to pull one off of the other but is kicked in the knee hard.

"What's going on?" Jim was on his way to Sanne's room to help her with her American History Project when he hears fighting. He goes to Mira's room and sees Ark holding his knee while Skitz and Mira fight each other. "Stop that!" Jim grabs Mira and Skitz by the hair and pulls them off of each other. "What is wrong with you two!?"

"She attacked me!" Mira points at Skitz.

"She bursts in here then punches me in the face! She said I attacked her before but I was in here!" Skitz tries to swing at Mira but Jim jerks her back by the hair. "Let me go!"

"Fighting is against the rules!" Jim looks down at Ark. "Ark, what are you doing?"

"Making sure my knee bends the right way." Ark's knee hurt badly but thankfully it wasn't broken.

"Take your sister to her room then go to yours! If I check your rooms and you aren't there it will be detention for all of you!" Jim makes Skitz walk to the door by pulling on her hair. "You, go to your room, I'll check on you in five minutes. Be there or get ready for a month of detention." Skitz storms off to her room and Ark hobbles behind her.

"Mira what happened?" Jim lets go of her hair.

"Skitz attacked me! I was walking to the dorm building and she saw me. She started yelling at me then attacked me! I went to Ark and he said _lets talk things out_ and I listened to him. We get here and Skitz attacks me again! I defend myself then you come in and pull her off of me." Mira rubs the back of her head.

"She just attacked you? You didn't say anything to her?"

"I didn't have time to." Mira fibs a little. "I don't know what's wrong with her. Maybe its Xa," Mira stops. "Uh, Zeus."

"Skitz would never do drugs."

"Then maybe it's her time of the month." Jim looks away.

"Uh, maybe. It doesn't excuse her actions. I'll talk to her and see what is wrong with her." Jim leaves Mira's room.

Later that night Ark wakes up and sees someone standing over him. "Skitz? What are you doing here?" Skitz's answer is putting a pillow over his face. Ark fights to get it off and kicks the dresser knocking it over. This wakes Krieger up who sees Skitz trying to smother her brother.

"Skitz!" Krieger grabs Skitz from behind in a choke hold. "What are you doing?"

"Let me go!" Skitz swings her leg back and kicks Krieger in the shin. It hurts but Krieger doesn't let go. "Damn it Krieger let me go!" Skitz kicks him again and hits his shin again. The yelling wakes other students up and alerts a teacher doing patrols. The door opens and the science teacher sees Krieger choking Skitz.

"What is going on in here? A girl on the boy's dorm floor after hours and fighting?"

"It's not what it looks like I swear! Skitz was trying to hurt Ark!" Krieger lets Skitz go.

"He dragged me down here! I don't know what they were going to do to me!" Skitz turns and looks at Krieger smiling evilly. "What were you going to do to me!?" She turns back to the teacher crying.

"That's not what happened!" Ark sits up in his bed. "She tried to smother me with a pillow. There's something wrong with her." Ark suddenly realizes what it must be, Xana.

"That's not what happened! I just want to go back to my room, please." Skitz pleads with the teacher.

"You two stay here I will be back with the principal. Come here I'll take you back to your room." Skitz takes the teachers hand in hers and acts pitiful as they leave Ark and Krieger's room.

"Dude, its Xana. It has to be Xana."

"Sanne would have called." Krieger looks at the clock. "Unless it didn't beep loud enough to wake her up."

"Call her, make sure man. That can't be my sister."

"But Xana can't possess us. He couldn't possess our parents since they went to Lyoko so he can't possess us."

"Well, maybe it was like when you thought we tried to blank your memories. Xana made like, clones of her or something."

"But she's been acting like this all day. Definitely when Sanne wasn't sleeping." Ark looks at the clock. "We're in a lot of trouble if they believe Skitz over us."

"I know, damn it." Krieger sighs. "Man why don't you come back? We aren't mad at you we'll let you guys back in the group."

"We weren't asked, we were told Barack was in the group. We were treated like we weren't in the group. If you're going to treat us like that then we'll be that." Ark goes to the dresser that he knocked over. "I don't want to talk to the principal in just boxers."

"I guess I should get dressed to." Krieger yawns and gets up to change.

As the science teacher takes Skitz to her room Skitz stops. "What's wrong? It's ok you're going back to your room."

"_I don't want to go back."_ Skitz kicks the teacher in the stomach. When the teacher bends over Skitz grabs her by the head then slams her knee into her forehead. "_Maybe, yes, Dante!"_ A black mist comes out and forms into Dante. "_Son, I'll need more power. I am going to attempt to possess the real Skitz."_

"_Yes mother. I'll go into a Way Tower and see if I can get you the extra power."_ Dante breaks apart into a black mist and goes to Lyoko. Xana wouldn't dare go into a Tower lest he be trapped again but Dante could. Dante goes into the Way Tower in the Forest Sector. He goes up to the second platform. He puts his hand on the screen and information runs across it. "_Yes, the power of Lyoko is ours."_ The Way Tower is activated. The first time it has ever been activated. Xana was always afraid to and could only do it from inside the Tower. But with Dante, his son, the Way Towers power was his to use.

"Huh?" Sanne wakes up when she hears a noise. "Skitz?" Sanne sees Skitz standing over the Jtop. "Was the Super Scan beeping?"

"No." Skitz picks up the Jtop. "I'm sorry Sanne." Skitz throws the Jtop out of the window.

"Skitz what are you doing?!"

"We can't risk it anymore. You won't let us tell our parents unless one of us dies. We can't keep doing this we need them so I'm going to kill myself." Skitz jumps up onto the table then goes through the hole made by the Jtop.

"No!" Sanne is caught up in her bed sheets as she tries to get to the window. "No, Skitz!" Sanne climbs up the desk and looks out the window and sees Skitz three floors down lying on the ground. "Oh god, no, Skitz." Sanne gets down and looks for her Jcell.

"_Damn it she didn't die. Possessing her must have kept her alive. Oh well just gives me time for more fun." _Ms. Delmas plans to do something else as long as she had the power of the Way Tower at her command. She looks through the city for a drug dealer and finds one in a few seconds. She takes several ounces of Zeus from his stash and turns it into a black mist. Ms. Delmas takes it back to Kadic Academy and puts some of it into Skitz's system while taking the rest and putting it under Skitz's mattress for someone to find.

Jim is awoken when someone rings the door bell at the Hermitage. He throws a robe on and goes downstairs to the door. "Hello?"

"Jim, one of the students, Skitz Della Robbia, she just tried to kill herself!" This gets Jim's attention.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Your granddaughter got a teacher and told her. Skitz Della Robbia jumped out a window." Jim can't believe this.

"Let me get dressed I'll be right there." Jim runs back upstairs to get changed when he sees Samantha is awake.

"Jim what's going on?"

"Skitz she, she tried to kill herself."

"No, that can't be true. Who told you?"

"The Game keeper." Jim grabs a pair of sweatpants and gets them on. "I, if you want to come with me get dressed."

"Ok." Samantha and Jim get dressed and head for the school.

"This is bad, this is really bad." Sanne was talking with Ark and Krieger. "If it is Xana then the Super Scan hasn't detected the Tower. I don't know how this could be unless with Dante Xana had the power to attack without a Tower."

"We're screwed. Sanne, maybe, maybe Skitz is right. We have to tell our parents if Xana is able to attack without a Tower."

"I, we can't. It had to be Xana."

"Move!" Sanne and the others are startled as three paramedics come through with Skitz on a stretcher. She is shaking and screaming nonsense. "P Stat, clear her system for Zeus overdose!"

"Zeus? No, she wouldn't take drugs." Ark wants to follow his sister but can't.

"It's Xana. We have to go to the Factory."

"I told you I quit."

"Your sister might die!"

"I know but, damn it! I'll go this time but next time don't call me." Ark gets his phone out and calls Mira. "One last mission."

"Are you sure? They won't delete our memories will they?" Mira was worried this was a trick.

"They won't. Just be careful, I think…" Ark sees Jim and Samantha. "This might be harder then I thought. Just get to the Factory, um, get Sora and Barack also. Wait for us." Ark hangs up before Mira can respond. "Jim, Samantha, what's going on? Is my sister ok?"

"We don't know. The paramedics said she was showing symptoms of a Zeus overdose. Sanne, where does Skitz keep her drugs?"

"She doesn't do drugs!"

"Sanne its time to stop protecting Skitz and start helping her. They want to know what kind she was taking so they can flush her system better. This isn't telling on her this is helping her."

"She doesn't do drugs! This is a mistake Skitz wouldn't do drugs!" Ark knows it has to be Xana but can't tell Jim that.

"We'll search the room and if we find drugs Sanne you will be drug tested." Jim's look of disappointment hurts Sanne.

"You won't find any because Skitz doesn't do drugs!" Sanne is getting upset. She wants to get to the Factory but doesn't know how to get away and she is concerned about Skitz. "I, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Go, little lady if you've been doing drugs you're going home." Samantha hopes Sanne wasn't using drugs but in today's day and age you never could tell.

"Can I go with Skitz? She's my sister I, I don't want her going to the hospital alone." Ark needs an excuse to leave.

"If they say it is ok then go with her." Ark runs off for the Factory. This leaves Krieger alone with Jim and Samantha.

"I, um, what happened?" Krieger tries to think of an excuse but Sanne already took the going to the bathroom.

"Skitz was taking drugs and it made her do something stupid. I doubt you would ever take drugs but if you knew Skitz was then you should have told someone." Jim stares at Krieger hoping Krieger would give something away.

"But, but, she wouldn't do that."

"She showed symptoms of a Zeus overdose. They're searching her dorm room right now. If they find any it will mean trouble for her and Sanne since she's Skitz's roommate."

"Sanne wouldn't do them either." Krieger can't think of an excuse to get away so hopes Sanne and the others will be ok.

Barack and Mira are at the Factory with Sora waiting for the others. "This can't be right." Mira was looking at the Super Scan. "That's a Way Tower, I think. It can't be activated." Mira is sure she is seeing something wrong. "This is why Sanne does this and not me. I'd probably end up sending us into the Digital Sea."

"Well, she better hurry. Xana and Dante probably know we're here already."

"I know." Mira is worried and scared. She was glad Ark had decided to go back to the Factory but he called it a final mission. She didn't want to quit the group but she wouldn't go against Ark.

"Look at this." A police officer finds a bag filled with Zeus under Skitz's bed. "Keep looking since she may have more." The police officer puts the drugs in an evidence bag and leaves the room.

Sanne gets to the Factory and swings down the rope followed by Ark. They get on the elevator and take it down to the Control Room. "Ok, head down to the Scanner Room. I'll send you to Lyoko and wait for Krieger. If he doesn't get here soon I'll send the vehicles and follow." Barack, Mira, and Ark take the elevator down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Ark, Transfer Mira, Transfer Barack, Scanner Ark, Scanner Mira, Scanner Barack, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector. "Transfer Sora, Scanner Sora, virtualization." She lands next to the others. She sees Ark staring at Barack.

"Behave ok?"

"We will." Ark continues to look at Barack. "Little soldier aren't you?"

"Yes, and, hey." Barack notices his military fatigues have changed. When he first came to Lyoko he was in the Desert Sector and his colors were desert camouflage. Now that he was in the Forest Sector his colors were forest camouflage. "Cool, I guess it changes according to the Sector."

"Shut up." Ark turns his back on Barack.

On Earth the officer is talking with Jim and Samantha. "You just let her walk off? She's a suspect in a drug case!"

"She had to go to the bathroom." Jim is getting frustrated with the officer. "So I let her go."

"How long ago did she leave?"

"I, um, I don't know."

"So she ran off to destroy the other drugs? This could be seen as obstruction of justice."

"She didn't run off to destroy any drugs! Sanne doesn't do drugs!" Krieger was fed up with the officer bad mouthing Sanne.

"Then why did we find drugs in her room?" Krieger in his anger doesn't keep control and lets something out he shouldn't have.

"Xana put it there!" The officer chuckles thinking it was a poor joke but Jim and Samantha are stunned.

"Listen kid you might be her boyfriend or whatever but that means we'll be tossing your room too. We might end up tossing the whole school looking for drugs if I get my warrant through."

"It doesn't matter what you do none of you will remember!" Krieger clenches his hand into a fist. "Damn it."

"Krieger what are you talking about?" Jim and Samantha stare at him. His face gives him away. "How long Krieger?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh now you're admitting you do drugs? Or are you the dealer? I'll have to take you down to the station." The officer doesn't understand what Jim and Krieger talking about.

Back at the Control Room Sanne gives up waiting for Krieger and sends the vehicles. "Ok, be there soon, wait, the Tower, um, this can't be right." Sanne looks for where the Tower was and sees it is the Way Tower. "No, it's a trick. Xana's messing with the Super Scan." Sanne sets up the auto transfer and hurries down to the Scanner Room. Soon she lands on Lyoko. "We have to go North." Sanne goes over to the Overbike.

"I got the Overboard this time!" Mira goes over to the Overboard and jumps on. "Once you learn you never forget." Mira does a spin on the Overboard as Barack goes over to the Overwing and Sora puts the rocket boots on.

"Whoa, ok, still haven't gotten the hang of this." Sora is a little shaky with the rocket boots. "North? That's um, that way right?"

"Yes." Sanne revs the Overbike's engine then takes off for the activated Tower while things for Krieger were about to go from bad to worse.

"Do you really need to use elastistraints on him?" Jim was talking with a police officer about Krieger. "He didn't admit to having drugs he was talking about someone else."

"Xana, a drug dealer name Xana, probably works the night club rave scene." The officer looks at his car where Krieger was in the back.

"Xana isn't a drug dealer." Samantha gives a death stare at Krieger. "Xana is far worse and Krieger is probably happy that he's in your custody and not mine." Samantha continues to stare at Krieger.

"Who is Xana?"

"Old enemy of the family. He knows they're not allowed to talk to him because he would do something like this." Samantha looks over at Jim trying to send him a message. She wanted to go to the Factory but the officer was going to keep that from happening.

"What's his address?"

"I don't know I don't keep track of him." Samantha clenches her hand into a fist. "I have to go and call his parents so they can send a lawyer out here."

"Ok Ma'am. Would Mr. Morales like to come as a guardian until the parents or lawyers get here?"

"I'll go." Jim was going to try and figure out how long Krieger and the others had been dealing with Xana.

Back on Lyoko Sanne and the others can see the activated Tower. The activated Way Tower. "No way that's not possible." Never had Xana activated a Way Tower. It just wasn't possible as far as Sanne knew. "This is bad guys. This Way Tower is like the most powerful Tower on Lyoko. With this Xana, Xana could have possessed Skitz even though she's resistant to possessions."

"We better be careful then since we're all like newbies." Sora looks over at Mira. "You and Sanne are the oldest but Sanne needs to get to the Tower so she can't really fight."

"I can fight! I'll have to." Sanne starts to charge energy in her mouth looking for monsters. When they get closer two Assassins and a Mega Tank appear. "Scattershot!" A dozen massive beams come out of Sanne's mouth destroying both Assassins but do nothing to the Mega Tank.

"Crap, more monsters." Mira gets her swords out when three Blocks virtualize. "This is going to be bad without the others."

"We can handle this." Sora creates an arrow and loads it into her crossbow. "Those square guys don't look that tough."

"They're tougher then they look." Sanne starts to charge another Scattershot when the Mega Tank fires at her. She dodges the blast but loses the energy she was charging.

"Whoa!" Sora dodges a freeze beam. "What the frak was that?" Sora dodges another freeze beam.

"You'll be frozen if you're hit by one." Sanne is trying to get to the Tower but the Mega Tank is making it hard for her.

"Stealth." Mira becomes invisible before she dives at the Blocks. One shoots fire rings while another one fires lasers at the Overboard. The Overboard with the invisible Mira on it dodges these then is hit by a freeze beam. Mira jumps off the Overboard before she is frozen to it. She lands behind a Block then shoves a Kodachi into the Eye destroying it.

"Dang it, fire!" Barack was having problems with his laser blaster. Sometimes it would fire and other times it wouldn't. "Aaaa!" The Overwing is hit by a fire ring and is destroyed. Barack falls to the ground.

"Crap." Sora fires arrows at the Blocks but she keeps missing the Eye. "There has to be a way to fire more of these things!" She fires another arrow and suddenly it splits into three! "Cool, that works." Sora concentrates and fires another arrow that splits again. "Multishot, cool." Sora rains arrows down on the two remaining Blocks destroying one.

"Help!" Sanne can't get to the Tower with the Mega Tank firing blasts at her. "Guys can you distract it at least!" Sanne barely dodges a blast and nearly goes over the edge.

"Coming." Barack gets up and runs at the Mega Tank firing lasers at it when he stops. His leg was frozen to the ground. "Ok not coming." Barack struggles but can't get his leg loose.

"Stupid things." Mira was trying to sneak up on the Block since she was still invisible. She is a meter away when her stealth stops. "Crap." Mira is hit by a fire ring sending her back to Earth. "Ow, man that hurts." She has burn marks on her body where she was hit.

"I can't hit the Eye from here." Sora dives down at the Block firing more arrows at it. There are dozens of arrows sticking out of the top but she couldn't hit the Eye from above. She swoops down and fires an arrow as the Block fires a freeze beam. The arrow splits the freeze beam apart and hits the Block in the Eye. The freeze ray being split hits the Mega Tank on the side making it unable to roll easily.

"Perfect." Sanne charges for the Tower. The Mega Tank tries to roll and shoot at her but the frozen side slides and the Mega Tank spins firing wildly. Sanne drives straight into the Tower then gets off of the Overbike. "Finally, time to deactivate the Tower." Sanne floats up to the second platform where she sees a big surprise. "Dante!" Sanne backs away.

"_Yes, Sanne, come here. If we merge we can kill Xana and become the new ruler of the world! I can use the power from the activated Way Tower to merge us into one all powerful being!"_

"Never!"

"_Then I'll force you to merge with me!"_

"I have powers, I can fight!" Sanne wasn't sure how to activate them but she knew she had them.

"_I'll win with the power of the Way Tower!"_ Energy sparks around Dante. Sanne is getting scared. She hated him for turning on her and the others but she didn't want to hurt him. If only she knew she had been tricked by Xana.

"Dante this is your last chance! Back down now or I'll release my powers and hurt you!" Sanne is bluffing and Dante doesn't buy it.

"_Show me your powers and I will show you mine."_ Dante opens his right hand palm up and creates an energy orb. "_My parents are getting very worried. They wonder if I am fighting the corruption with your help or using the Tower's power for myself. They don't dare come in here though." _Dante laughs evilly.

"Fighting the corruption? Why would you fight it? You turned on us and joined Xana!" Sanne sees a spark of pink energy. Her powers were starting to activate. "You betrayed us!"

"_I did no such thing! You turned on ME! I was always faithful to you Sanne. You saw past my horrible actions. You saw past my parents. I loved you! But one little trick from Xana and you betrayed me! I'll kill you and take your powers for that!"_ Dante lunges at Sanne.

"No!" Sanne explodes with energy. Her pink angelic wings form as her energy rises. "You turned on us! You gave Xana the password! I won't believe your lies Dante!"

"_I was tricked! I thought it was you but it was a clone of some sort! That trick cost me my freedoms! I am a slave to Xana again because of you!"_ Dante's energy rises and mixes with Sanne's. His black energy slowly engulfs Sanne's pink energy. "_I lost my freedom because of you!"_

"No, it, it can't be true." Sanne's energy gets weaker as she questions herself. Was she tricked? Did Dante get tricked by Xana who then tricked her? "Dante, back off. If you didn't betray me then I can find a way to save you." Sanne waits for a response but it doesn't come from Dante. _Use your energy Sanne. Your pure energy will bring him back._ Franz was talking to her! _Kiss him, put your energy into him like Xana has tried to do to you. Your purity will heal him and free him from Xana's grasp._ "I, ok Franz." Sanne closes her eyes and concentrates on her energy. She pushes Dante's energy back. "Dante, surrender so I can free you."

"_You betrayed me! You'll only do it again!"_ Dante is corrupted by Xana's energy and his evil parts come out. "_I'll kill you and the others. I'll kill my parents and become the ruler of Earth!"_

"No you won't Dante I'll stop you!" Sanne lunges at Dante and they wrestle. Sanne wraps her wings around Dante and presses his body against hers. "I hope this works." Sanne kisses Dante hard on the mouth then concentrates on her energy. She can feel it leave her body and go into Dante's. She kisses him for several seconds when she feels something happen. Sanne opens her eyes and sees a large black mist leave Dante's body and escape the Tower. Dante then goes limp and Sanne stops kissing him. "Did it work?" _Yes Sanne. The evil could not stand to be in the same body as your purity. Deactivate the Tower then launch a return._ Sanne puts her hand on the screen and soon the Way Tower is deactivated. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up and reverses time.

Sanne rushes to the Factory to talk with Dante. She gets to the Control Room and tries to get a hold of him. "Dante, answer me. Please Dante answer me!" He doesn't appear on the monitor. "What happened? You were free! Come on Dante!" Sanne is ready to cry when she hears the elevator door open. She turns and sees Dante getting off of the elevator. She jumps out of the computer chair and nearly tackles him. "Dante I'm so sorry!" She hugs him hard burying her face into his chest. "I never should have doubted you! I'm so sorry please forgive me!"

"Only if you forgive me." Dante hugs Sanne back. He knew what he did when he was being controlled by Xana. He fought Sanne, he wanted her dead. He felt horrible for this.

"I'm so sorry." Sanne starts to cry as she continues to hug Dante. "I, I love you Dante." This surprises Dante. "I mean, I love Krieger and you, but I, I don't know. You said you loved me and would never turn on me and I didn't know how to respond to that but I love you too."

"But Sanne, I, you're with Krieger."

"I know and I, I'm so confused. I, I thought I loved someone else because I was close to them but they're just a friend then Krieger was just a friend but I got close to him. I talked to you before when you were on Lyoko and I liked you I really did I just didn't want a relationship and I don't know! I can't think straight with all these feelings in me. I love Krieger so much but you hold a place in my heart, I love you."

"But not as much as you love Krieger. You told me when I first came back that we would be friends because you loved Krieger. I knew you did and while I might have a crush on you I know who your heart belongs to. You're just confused because you have so much love you can't imagine giving so much of it away to so many people." Dante squeezes Sanne. He doesn't want to say this but feels he has to. He suspected the reason Sanne felt like this was because when she kissed him part of his energy mixed with hers. He wasn't going to let Sanne hurt her relationship with Krieger because she saved him from a life of slavery to Xana. "You're my best friend Sanne you'll always have that. I'll be here for you but you must realize you love me as a friend like I love you as a friend." Dante pushes Sanne away. "Go to Krieger and tell him you love him ok Sanne?"

"I, ok. I'm sorry. I, you'll never turn on me and I'll never turn on you. Never ever ever!"

"I know you won't. Now find Krieger ok?" Sanne nods her head then leaves the Control Room. "Dante, I hate you." Dante continues to talk to himself. He was affected by the possession mentally and physically. How long he would last like this he didn't know and didn't want to find out.

Ark and Mira go to Skitz's room and find her at her desk doing homework. "Skitz?" She looks up and sees her brother and Mira. "Can we talk?"

"Sure Ark." Ark and Mira sit down on a bed.

"Um, I'm sorry."

"So am I." Mira crosses her fingers. "We acted like idiots."

"I acted like a complete moron. I, we're not quitting ok?"

"Really?" Ark and Mira nod. "Good because as big of idiots as you are we need you in the group." Skitz smiles. "I'm so sorry Mira for treating you like I have I'll try to change ok?"

"Ok Skitz and I'll try to make sure Ark doesn't miss any band practices." Mira feels like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She had been trying to act more mature with Skitz and finally was getting results. "We'll um, go now ok?"

"Ok, Ark make sure you do your homework."

"I will mom." Ark laughs at his joke then he and Mira leave the room.

Krieger is on his bed when he hears a knock. "Come in." Sanne comes into the room. "Sanne is Dante ok?" She nods. "Ok, good, did you…" Sanne tackles him and kisses him hard on the mouth. When she breaks the kiss Krieger is stunned.

"I love you Krieger." Sanne kisses him again before he can respond.

"_Damn it."_ Ms. Delmas is watching. "_I was so close. But, yes, I did get something."_ Ms. Delmas laughs evilly as she continues to watch her foes waiting for her next chance to strike.

**A/N Ok, math episodes are done. In four days, August 20****th****, look for Episode 63, Boom Boom Boom, a song turned Episode.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Code Xana Episode 63: Boom Boom Boom**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-62**

Dante is at the mall after going to a movie. He made sure to buy lots of candy to eat during the movie. The movie and candy distracted him from the memories when he was controlled by his mother and father. He tried to block out the memories of seeing Sanne in the shower or changing and kissing Krieger. He liked Sanne too much to want to violate her like this. Dante rubs his temples trying to make the headache that was growing go away. He looks around wondering what to do next when he sees a girl with pink hair walking to the food court. "Sanne?" Dante walks over to the food court to talk to Sanne. "Hey, Sanne, over here!" She doesn't turn around. "Sanne!" Dante gets to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" She turns around and it isn't Sanne! "Why did you touch me?"

"I, um, thought you were my friend Sanne. I, uh, didn't know of anyone else with pink hair and I uh, um." Dante is embarrassed. "I'll just uh, go over there."

"Wait, does your friend have natural pink hair or does she dye it?"

"Uh, natural, so does her mother and grandmother."

"Really? Wow I thought I was the only one with natural pink hair. So, is she your friend or is she your _friend _friend?" After looking Dante over the girl likes what she sees.

"She's a friend. Um, I'm Dante, just Dante." Dante sticks his hand out. He wasn't used to talking to strangers and wasn't sure exactly what to do.

"Just Dante? Well, Just Dante, I'm UV."

"UV?"

"Well if you're going to give me your nickname then I'm giving you my nickname." UV shakes Dante's hand. "So Just what are you doing here?" UV is confused by Dante's introduction.

"No, my name is just Dante."

"Wait, you go buy your full name?"

"No my full name is Just Dante."

"So Just Dante what," Dante is sorry he said just Dante and tries to fix his mistake with UV.

"I don't have a last name that I know of. My name is Dante, only Dante, no last name." Dante had thought about his last name. It wasn't Delmas, Elisabeth wasn't his mother just an incubator for Xana.

"So you're an orphan?" Dante shakes his head. "Then what are you? A traveling wanderer just passing through?" UV is getting interested in this dark handsome stranger. "Like, you don't go to school?"

"No, I, I don't need it." Dante is getting uncomfortable with the questions that he couldn't answer. "Um, you were headed for the food court you like, um, want to eat together?" Dante figures if UV's mouth is full she won't be able to talk and ask questions. UV looks at Dante and he notices something. "Your eyes, they're red, why?" UV looks away.

"I um, I'm an albino. My eyes are like, naturally red and stuff. It means I mess up all my photos." She laughs a little. "Um, sure, let's get something to eat." They go to a booth and order food.

Sanne is at the Factory working with Franz. He had saved Dante, his advice freed Dante after she turned on him. This made her trust him even more. "Ok, so Dante was able to activate the Way Tower because he was in it? Then Xana could to if he went into it right?" _Xana would never go into a Tower. You know that Sanne. You won't get that lucky with Xana._ "I know. But if we were to put him in a situation that he needed the power of an activated Way Tower he might." _That won't happen. I would find a way to activate it yourself so you can free me. Then I will be able to help you stop Xana myself. Dante did it before he could do it again. _"I don't know if it is as easy as that. And I wouldn't know what to do with the power." _I would. You would give me access to the Super Computer and I would use the power._ "Ok, um, but I want to do some tests first so I…" Sanne is interrupted by the Super Scan. "Crap, I have to call the others. Franz, go away so they don't see you." _Yes Sanne._ Franz goes away as Sanne calls the other Lyoko Warriors.

"What? Ok." Krieger and Sanne hang up. "Sora, Sanne says Xana is attacking." Sora frowns.

"I was almost done with this. How much you want to bet we'll have to do a return so I'll have to start all over again?" Sora and Krieger were doing homework together since Sanne was busy working on the Super Computer.

"Well, remember the answers so you won't take as long." Krieger grabs his school bag and puts his books and homework in it. "Wait, I'll just leave my stuff here." Krieger and Sora leave her dorm room then hear an explosion. "I'm guessing that's Xana's attack."

"What, blowing stuff up? Not really imaginative." Sora and Krieger get out of the dorm building when another boom shakes the ground. "Ok maybe it isn't imaginative but it is probably effective!" They see the wall of the library blow out as another explosion shakes the ground.

"He's using bombs! He's trying to kill people! We have to evacuate the school before we go to the Factory!"

"I think everyone is smart enough to get out of here!" Another explosion hits the school as the garden shed explodes.

"Shrapnel!" Chunks of metal spray the area around the garden shed. "Aaaa!" Krieger is hit by the shrapnel.

"Krieger, are you ok!?" Sora knows it sounds stupid but it was the first words out of her mouth. "That looks bad, the nurse should um, put stuff on that so it doesn't get infected." Seeing Krieger hurt has made Sora forget everything.

"No, Scanners will heal me." Krieger can feel the blood move down his face and chest from where the shrapnel was. "I don't think anything important was hit. It's just a scratch." Krieger runs and is followed by Sora as more explosions rock the school.

"So you just moved here?" Dante is talking with UV as they leave the food court. "What school do you go to?"

"I go to Central Secondary. Why don't you go to school again?" UV kept trying to find out where Dante lived and his back story.

"I don't need it. I'm smarter then my friends and their teachers as it is." Dante wants to think of a way to stop talking about his past when his phone rings. He gets it out. "Hello?"

"Xana's attacking!" Sanne got a call from Sora telling her what the attack was. "Xana's blowing stuff up!"

"What?"

"Boom boom boom! Blowing stuff up!" Sanne yells this. "I mean, sorry, Xana is using bombs to blow up the school! Hurry!"

"I'll be right there." Dante and Sanne hang up. "Um, UV, I have to go. Um, I think I'm supposed to ask for your number."

"You think? That's a weird way to put it."

"I haven't been on, um, I haven't really been around people except my friends. Um, I can put your number in my phone and uh, call you so you have mine." UV gives Dante her number and he calls her so her caller ID gets his number. "I really have to go now UV."

"Ok Just Dante." UV laughs. "What's the big deal?"

"Um, hard to explain, I have to go." Dante runs away leaving a confused and intrigued UV.

"What? I finally get my homework done early enough to go on a date and Xana attacks." Skitz didn't like the call from Sanne. "We'll be there, don't forget to call Ark and Mira."

"I won't." Sanne and Skitz hang up. "It's a good thing they came back to the group." Sanne calls Ark and tells him about the attack. After they hang up Sanne leans back in the computer chair to think about what has happened recently. She had gotten Dante back, Ark and Mira didn't quit, and the fighting in the group had gone down. Things were going well after everything went to hell. If only she could free Franz and get his help to defeat Xana once and for all.

"This is bad." Dante makes it to the Factory and sees bombs on the bridge. "If one of us tries to cross they'll probably explode." Dante calls Sanne. "Sanne, problem. Xana rigged the bridge with bombs."

"What? Crap."

"Yeah. If one of us tries to cross they'll blow up. Sanne you can't go alone but I don't know how to get across."

"I don't know either. Maybe you could swim across the river then try and climb up the other side."

"Sanne you know it's too steep to get up it."

"Well, could steal a car and…" Dante cuts Sanne off.

"Steal a car!?"

"We're doing a return so it doesn't matter what you do. But if you wait for the others, then steal a car, you can drive it as fast as possible and hope it makes it through. And that the fall at the end doesn't hurt you."

"I'm not worried about the fall it's the sudden stop at the end that worries me." Dante looks at the bridge. "Well, if you're doing a return then, well, we're still stealing Sanne." Dante had done a lot of bad when Xana programmed him to kill. He didn't want to do any more bad things.

"Yes, you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm sorry I asked you to do that Dante." Sanne can hear by his voice that it troubled Dante. "Um, find another way. Maybe you could borrow a car, like, ask or something."

"I don't know Sanne. We can't let you go alone. If you're going to do a return then I think we could borrow a car. We would be returning it. We just wouldn't be asking to borrow it." Dante laughs nervously as he tries to justify stealing a car to get across the bridge.

Soon Ark and Mira get to the end of sewer passage and find Dante standing there. "What's up Dante?"

"Xana planted bombs on the bridge. Sanne wants us to borrow a car and drive it across the bridge."

"Borrow?"

"Well, technically we'd be borrowing it. We just wouldn't be asking to borrow it."

"I see. So we're stealing a car to what, drive really fast?" Dante nods. "And that's to hope they don't go off right before we get to the bridge?" Dante nods again. "So pretty much strap those belts down one more time lets go racing?" Dante nods again. "Sounds like fun."

"Sounds like suicide." Sora and Krieger climb out of the sewers and the others see Krieger's wounds.

"Ouch, Krieger what happened?" Mira looks away unable to look at the open wounds and dried blood.

"Just a flesh wound." Krieger looks around for a car. "Um, I don't think I should be going around the streets like this."

"I'll go find one." Sora runs down the street looking for a car with the keys in it. When she finds one parked next to the sidewalk she looks around to make sure no one is looking then gets in the car. "Ok, just like Uncle taught me." Sora starts the car then moves the lever to shift into reverse. "Whoa!" She hits another car. "Oops. Ok, that's reverse so this must be drive." She slams into the car in front of her. "Yep, that was drive." Sora gets it into reverse and turns the wheel. She goes up onto the curb and hits a light pole. "Ok, just a few more minutes and I'll be out of here." Her crashing has drawn attention from the people in stores.

"Hey! That's my car!" A man runs over to his car but Sora takes off for the Factory.

"Woohoo! I knew I knew how to drive a car." She hears a weird noise. "Oh crap, shift gears um, crap." She pulls the lever and the car starts to coast. "No that's neutral." She moves the lever the other way and the noise stops. "Ok there we go." She drives to the Factory with the beat up car.

"What did she do?" Skitz and Barack had gotten to the Factory and were waiting with the others when they see the damage on the car.

"Sora what did you do?" Krieger goes over to the car. "What did you hit?" Sora laughs.

"Two cars and a light pole, and the curb. Just get in I'll get us across the bridge in the Sora Express." The kids get in. Mira sits on Ark's lap and Skitz sits on Barack's lap so they could all fit in the car. "Ok, reverse." The car goes forward. "No, reverse." The car backs up. "On three we're going for it."

"Well, seatbelts people the fall up ahead is going to suck." Krieger gets a seatbelt on.

"Not the fall Krieger but the stop at the end." Dante struggles with the seatbelt as he is squeezed between Ark, Mira, Skitz, and Barack in the back seat.

"Well, one, two, and three!" Sora hits the gas and slams backwards into another light pole. "Oops, um, let me get it out of reverse." Sora shifts gears and moves forward. "Hang on!"

"What about three!" Krieger and the others panic as Sora speeds up for the bridge.

"Must go faster, must go faster, go, go, go!" Dante closes his eyes as they get to the bridge.

"Aaaa!" Explosions rock the bridge as Sora drives down it. "Hold on people!" Sora sees the entrance to the Factory just seconds before she drives over the edge and they crash into the Factory floor.

"Oh god, no, we should have thought of a better plan." Sanne sees through the cameras the horrible crash. Sanne goes to the elevator and takes it up to the Factory floor. "Krieger, Dante, Skitz!" Sanne yells names but gets no responses. "No, don't, don't be dead." Sanne runs over to the car and tries to help her friends. She sees an arm coming out of a side window. "Sora?" Sanne grabs the arm and pulls on it. "Sora are you, ok?" Sanne knows it sounds stupid since Sora couldn't have been ok. "Sora please, say something."

"Stop pulling my arm." Sora's answer is week. "The airbag deployed. Hit me like a frakking brick wall."

"Hello?" Another voice comes out. "Can anyone hear me?"

"Dante? Where are you?" Sanne can't see him in the tangled mess of steel and glass and other car parts.

"I somehow went behind the back seat." Dante moves. "Ow." He cuts himself on broken glass. "Sanne, I'm in the back, there's a hole, but I need help." Sanne goes around to the back and sees Dante's arms. She grabs them and pulls and soon a bloody and bruised Dante is out.

"Um, do you want to be scanned now?"

"No I'll help." Dante realizes how lucky he is when he sees the smashed car. "Sanne help me get this door off." Dante grabs the side door and pulls on it. Sanne grabs him around the waist and pulls. "Open!" Dante yells as his muscles strain. "Aaaa!" Dante and Sanne fall backwards as they finally get the door to open. The door falls off of its hinges and clatters on the Factory floor.

"Ouch." Sanne rubs her back. "Ouch, that looks painful." She sees Ark and Mira crammed between the front seat and their seat. The back seat had broken off of its holding nearly crushing the teens.

"Can someone get me out? This isn't a comfortable position no matter what a yoga teacher tells you." Sora was in shock and didn't feel the pain.

"We will but um, the others um, I think they're breathing." Sanne is scared out of her mind. Her friends did this so she wouldn't have to go to Lyoko alone. "Dante we can't move them. But we can't leave them here."

"Try to carefully take them out. If you can't then leave them." Dante's voice is cold. "Xana could be planning to blow the Factory up. We have to hurry and deactivate the Tower."

"I know but," Dante cuts Sanne off.

"But I know that to save them we must deactivate the Tower!" What Dante says confuses Sanne.

"What? Dante we need them. What are you talking about?"

"I, um, look lets get Sora out." Dante didn't mean to yell that but he was getting mad at himself as all he saw when he looked over at Sanne was what was underneath her clothes. He wants to stop this but can't. Being a teenage boy, at least having the mind of a teenage boy, was too much. "Sanne I can't do this alone." Dante pulls on the door with all his strength but the door merely bends. Sanne wraps her arms around Dante's waist and she pulls. With their combined weight the door breaks off like the other door had. "Sora can you climb out?"

"I think so." Sora moves a little. "The steering wheel is squeezing me between the seat and it. Um, pull on my arm I can't really move my legs for leverage." Sora hopes they were just broken and the shock of the accident kept her from feeling the pain. Sanne and Dante grab her arm and soon they pull her out.

"Oh, god, sorry." Sanne goes away and throws up. Sora's legs had been smashed into pieces and her bones were sticking out through her skin. Sora couldn't feel it though because her back was broken.

"It's not that bad, is it? The Scanners can heal me right?" Sora laughs nervously. "Right Dante?"

"Yes Sora they'll heal anything but death." Dante looks into the car and sees Krieger sitting limp in the front seat. "Anything but death." Dante goes around to the other side of the car and finds the door hanging open. "Krieger, damn, we can get you out." Dante leans over and undoes Krieger's seatbelt then pulls Krieger out. After setting Krieger on the Factory floor he looks into the back seat. There wasn't anyway to pull the others out. "Sanne, drag Sora I'll carry Krieger." Dante picks Krieger up with ease and walks over to the elevator and Sanne drags Sora over to it.

"The Scanners better heal me. I can't be paralyzed. I have to be healed." Sora was starting to panic. "I hate you! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this mess!" Sora yells at an unconscious Krieger. _Maybe I should just let him go. I should quit this is too dangerous I could have been killed! But then Krieger would think I was weak, not like Sanne. _"I didn't mean that I'm sorry." Sora starts to cry. Her fear, her anger, it was all coming out. "The Scanners better heal me!" The elevator doors close and they all go down to the Scanner Room.

"It's going to be ok Sora the Scanners will heal you." Dante takes Krieger over to a Scanner and sets him in it. Dante helps Sanne with Sora then they go over to the elevator. "Where's the Tower?"

"Ice Sector." The elevator stops and the doors open. They go over to the computer chair and Dante sits down.

"Yes, ok." Sanne looks at him. Dante was talking to himself. A flash of memory from Xana enters his head. "Sora, Krieger's mom had her back broken before. She was healed." Dante hopes those words will make Sora calm down as he starts to transfer the two. "Transfer Sora, Transfer Krieger, Scanner Sora, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." The two land on Lyoko. "So are you guys ok?" Dante waits for a response.

"Uh, yes." Sora stands up. "I can walk. I can feel, kind of." Sora knew she couldn't really feel on Lyoko unless being hit by a laser but she "felt" cold. "Will this be permanent when I go back to Earth?"

"Yes Sora. Sanne and I are coming now." Dante sends the vehicles then starts the auto transfer. Dante and Sanne take the elevator down to the Scanner Room and get in the Scanners just before the doors close.

"Good to be back." Dante is in his wizard outfit. "There she is." Dante gets his wand out.

"Stop playing with yourself." Sora laughs a little. After being so scared and angry Sora was feeling foolish. "Where to Billion Dollar Princess?" Sora smiles showing she wasn't trying to insult Sanne.

"East." Sanne looks at Krieger glad he was ok but worries about the others. "We have to hurry I don't know how long the others will last or if Xana will try to blow up the Factory." Sanne gets on the Overboard as Dante gets on the Overwing, Krieger on the Overbike, and Sora gets the rocket boots on.

"I can't get a hold of her!" Jim and Samantha were on the phone. "I checked the dorm rooms and the gym and even sent a female student into the bathrooms. I can't find Sanne or the others!" Jim was still on school grounds looking for his granddaughter. The explosions had stopped but the school was being evacuated so a bomb squad unit could look for more bombs.

"Our grand baby, she can't be, she can't be." Samantha was trying not to cry. "Find her and the others!"

"I'm trying honey but, I can't find her." Jim was trying not to cry also. "Call Aelita and Jeremie, just in case." Jim hangs up as he continues to look for Sanne and the other kids.

"Frak." Skitz wakes up. "Ouch. Everything hurts." Skitz tries to move and finds she still has the seatbelt on. She takes it off then tries to move but can't get out. The passenger seat and the back seat was pinning her and Barack. There was no way to get out of the car. "Sanne? Sora? Krieger?" Skitz calls out their names but gets no response. "No, someone say something, no." Skitz is afraid of what happened to the others.

Back on Lyoko the four warriors see the activated Tower and its guards. "What is that?" Sora being new figured it is a monster the others have dealt with but hadn't told her about.

"I'm not sure." Two monsters looking like giant snapping turtles are in front of the activated Tower. "We better be careful if Xana is creating new monsters he must have a reason for it." Sanne is worried. She was feeling weaker then normal and didn't need a monster that she didn't know. "I don't see the Eye."

"I do." Dante was flying higher then Sanne and sees where the Eye is. "On top of its head."

"Ok so what do you think it will do?"

"Let's find out." Sora was ready to fight. "Sanne or Dante one of you should stay back."

"Dante stay back I'll fight." Sanne starts to charge energy then fires at a turtle when she gets closer. A turtle turns towards her and opens its mouth. A massive beam of energy comes out and clashes with hers. Sanne concentrates sending more energy into her attack. The energies move back and forth as each one uses more and more energy. As Sanne tries to destroy one turtle the second one's shell starts to glow.

"This can't be good." Sora creates an arrow and fires at the second turtle. When her arrow gets close the arrow changes direction and misses the turtle. The shell glows even brighter and the area around the second turtle shimmers strangely.

"Sora be careful." Krieger gets his sword and shield out. "I think the glowing shell makes it impossible to hit it. Look at the way the Ice Sector is being affected." The Ice Sector moves strangely around the second turtle. "Sora, help Sanne with the other turtle!" Krieger notices that the turtle's energy beam was getting bigger and closer to Sanne.

"Got it." Sora controls the rocket boots to fly at the other turtle. She fires an arrow but it hits the shell and bounces off. Sora fires more trying to hit the Eye on the top of the turtles head but keeps missing.

On Earth Skitz is crying. She can't see or hear anyone else. She can feel Barack under her but can't feel if he is breathing or not. "What was that?" Skitz hears a noise then feels a rumble. Suddenly one of the rafter beams falls near the car. "I got to get out, let me out!" There is another explosion and another rafter falls down. "Somebody help me!" Skitz screams but no one can hear her.

Back on Lyoko Krieger is dodging laser beams as he tries to get closer to the second turtle. It is hard since when he got close the weird effect from the glowing shell made it like walking through syrup and the energy beam moved in weird ways. "Crap, Dante I need help!" An energy beam hits Krieger's shield but instead of stopping bounces off and warps around for Krieger again.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires an energy beam out of his wand but it to warps when it gets close to the Turtle and heads for Krieger. "Duck!" Krieger drops to the ground and Dante's energy beam flies overhead and hits the other energy beam destroying both.

"I can't fraking hit it!" Sora had fired dozens of arrows that either bounce off the shell or misses and hits the ground. The Turtle's energy beam was getting closer and closer to Sanne.

"We have to do something!" Krieger gets out of the second Turtle's warp attack. "Sanne!" Krieger notices what was happening to her. "Leave her alone!" Krieger throws his shield at the Turtle but it bounces off the shell. "Sanne get away from there!" Krieger runs towards her to knock her out of the path of the energy beam when an aura of energy surrounds Sanne.

_This isn't working._ Sanne was concerned. She knew she had special powers but didn't know how to bring them out. She tried to concentrate but her wings wouldn't appear, her powers wouldn't rise. _I need to stop this now! _Sanne's eyes start to glow as her power is starting to come out. Her wings burst from her back but are different from before. Feathers are missing, her wings aren't glowing with energy and look sick but her power rises and she fires her energy beam at the turtle. The energies mix and push back at the turtle until it gets to the Turtle and explodes.

"Sanne, are you ok?" Krieger runs over to Sanne who falls to her knees after the attack.

"I, I don't know." Sanne feels even weaker after the attack. Her wings are frail and feathers start to fall off.

"We still have one more!" Dante was firing energy orbs at the second Turtle but they would warp and break apart when they got close to the second Turtle.

"Sora, Dante, keep it distracted I'll get Sanne to the Tower!" Krieger runs over to the Overbike and gets on it. He drives over to Sanne and picks her up. "Come on Sanne use a bubble."

"I don't know if I can." Sanne was light headed and felt sick. "Bubble." The energy bubble comes up but it is weak. "Hurry Krieger." Sanne rests her head on his shoulder. If she was on Earth she'd probably throw up and have a fever.

"Hurry Sanne." Skitz hears another explosion and part of the Factory roof collapses. "Sanne don't get caught." Skitz thinks Sanne is the only one on Lyoko since she was the only one not involved in the car accident. Another explosion and more of the roof collapses near the car.

"Xana!" Krieger stops the Overbike meters from the Tower when Xana, Ms. Delmas, appears.

"_Look at her so weak."_ Ms. Delmas laughs. "_You lost some of your energy little girl. When you kissed Dante I took your energy!"_

"Kissed Dante?" Krieger didn't know how Sanne saved Dante.

"_She didn't tell you? Sanne Belpois kissed my son. When she did this I took energy from her. Not all of her energy but enough to make new monsters and make her weaker."_ Ms. Delmas forms an energy orb in her hand. "_The others are dead. I blew up the Factory and crushed them."_

"No, they can't be." Sanne looks up at Ms. Delmas. "If they're dead we'll call our parents and they'll come. They, they will kill you."

"_With the energy I got from you I don't really care anymore. Let them come so I don't have to hunt them down!"_ Ms. Delmas forms another energy orb in her hand. "_What are you going to do about it?"_

"Do you expect us to run?"

"_No I expect you to die!"_ Ms. Delmas throws the energy orb in her right hand at the two on the Overbike and destroys the bubble. Ms. Delmas throws the other orb which Krieger blocks with his sword.

"Sanne get to the Tower! Super Leap!" Krieger jumps off the Overbike and attacks Ms. Delmas. He swings his sword at her head but she easily smacks him away with her left hand.

"_You'll never make it."_ Ms. Delmas points her hand at Sanne who was almost at the Tower. Energy forms and fires at Sanne but Sora throws herself in front of it and is sent back to Earth.

"Ow." Sora feels the burn on her back. "Well, at least I can feel the pain." Sora sits down on the floor. She hears rumbles and looks up. "Uh oh." Suddenly there is a loud noise and the room shakes as the elevator crashes down to the Super Computer. "Oh hell, this can't be good." Sora goes over to the ladder and climbs up to the Control Room. "Sanne, how do I work the cameras?"

"Kind of busy right now!"

"The elevator was destroyed I want to check on the others."

"I can't take time right now!" Sanne was dodging energy orbs. "They're fine!" Sanne wasn't going to believe that Xana had killed her friends.

"_They're dead!"_ Ms. Delmas sparks with energy and throws a massive energy orb at Sanne.

"Good, keep distracting her." Dante was getting closer and closer to the activated Tower while dodging energy beams from the Turtle.

"_I'll kill you next! Then the others, even my own son! I'll attack the Super Computer and make myself a God once I break into it and use returns to make myself the God I once was!"_

"Now." Dante takes off for the activated Tower on the Overwing.

"Super Leap!" Krieger had been dazed by the blow from Ms. Delmas but recovers finally. He sees Dante diving for the activated Tower. Krieger knew Dante wouldn't make it without help. "Die damn it!" Krieger lands on the shell of the Turtle. The shell starts to glow but is too slow and Krieger shoves his sword into the Eye. The explosion surprises Krieger and it sends him back to Earth.

"Got it!" Dante leaps off of the Overwing and lands inside of the Tower. "Have to hurry." Dante floats up to the second platform.

"No." Skitz is crying. The Factory was barely holding up above the car. Another explosion shakes the Factory and a large beam falls towards the car.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around Dante. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes out and reverses time.

"Skitz!" Sanne throws her door open and sees Skitz on her bed. "You're ok." Skitz wasn't.

"Where were you? Did you go alone? Why didn't you save me?" Skitz had been crying since the return. "I was in the car and no one was there and I didn't know if they were alive or dead or if you had been captured!"

"Skitz calm down." Sanne sits down on the bed next to Skitz. "We're all ok. We weren't hurt because the return fixed everyone." Sanne hugs Skitz. "We tried to get you out but you were pinned in there. I was able to get Dante, Krieger, and Sora." Sanne kisses Skitz on the cheek. "There all better." Skitz laughs a little.

"You're not my mom. It only works if your mom does it." Skitz hugs Sanne back. "I'm glad you're ok."

"I'm glad you're ok Skitz. It was a little rough. Xana made new monsters that were really tough." Sanne and Skitz talk for awhile before splitting up and going to different places.

Dante is back at the mall and hurries to the food court. He sees UV but realizes he can't call her UV. "It worked last time. Hey Sanne!" Dante jogs over to UV. "Sanne what are you doing here?" Dante puts a hand on UV's shoulder.

"Why are you touching me?" UV turns around.

"Oh, you're not my friend Sanne, um, sorry."

"How could you think I was your friend?"

"She's the only person I know with pink hair."

"She has pink hair? Natural or dyed?"

"Natural. I hear her mother and grandmother have pink hair."

"You never met them?" Dante shakes his head. "Wow, I never heard of anyone else with pink hair."

"Um, I was going to get something to eat, uh, want to eat together?"

"Sure, I'm Naia."

"I'm ju," Dante stops. He didn't want to go through the Just Dante again. "I'm Dante." Dante sticks his hand out. Naia shakes it. "Um, what do you want to eat?" Dante was still full from before but UV, Naia, didn't know that.

"Well, I was going to get a slice of pizza but we could split a whole pie."

"Sure." They go to a booth and order a pizza. They talk, and talk, and the pizza gets cold as the two talk and get to know each other. Dante has to come up with lies and answers and thankfully he had practice so comes up with a better story.

**A/N Song turned Episode, a techno song so might not know it. Also, who is this strange pink haired girl? Read to find out! And to the attack, it was dangerous, the gang couldn't let Sanne go alone and nearly died to get in the Factory. And with the new monsters, cool right? They can fire energy beams and use a second attack that warps the area around them to make it nearly impossible to kill them! **


	65. Chapter 65

**Code Xana Episode 64: Turn Down the Sun**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-63**

Dante is at the mall waiting for Naia. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't think he could ask the others for help since they would probably tell him to stay away from someone outside of the group. Dante was unsure of what to do with strangers in general and now was trying to make friends with someone. He had suggested the skate park but Naia told him that since she was an albino it wasn't safe for her to be outside that much so they were meeting at the mall. He is sitting on a bench outside of the food court when he sees her. "Naia!" He waves to her and she comes over. "What took you so long?" Naia sits down next to him and he notices a smell.

"I had to put on lots of sunscreen. I figure if you want to go to the skate park we could."

"Oh, well, if it will hurt you I don't think we should."

"That's why I pretty much bathed in sunscreen." Naia makes a face. "I know I smell but I figure we can't hang out in the mall all the time. Might be nice to go out and do something else."

"Ok, sure. If you're sure you won't get a sun burn."

"I won't if I'm careful. Come on let's go." Naia and Dante get off the bench and start to leave the mall. "If only there was a way to turn down the sun." Naia laughs a little at her joke.

Someone though thinks this is a very good idea. "_Hmm, how to do it? This will require power, more then I have. I will need the Way Tower but I don't dare go into it. How to get around it since I lost my son?_" Xana thinks about how to attack for a few minutes before figuring out a way.

Sanne and Krieger are in the gym working out. "Come on Sanne you almost have it! Three more reps and you'll be on my level when I was ten."

"Shut up!" Sanne struggles to get the last three reps but can only get two more before Krieger has to grab the weight bar. "I'm sorry."

"Sanne you're doing great. It takes a long time to build muscle. I've noticed though that you're doing better then I think is normal. Maybe the Scanners are affecting your growth rate."

"Yeah maybe." Sanne had needed to buy clothes faster then normal. "Or maybe I'm just getting a growth spurt. I think my hair is almost as long as it used to be before I shaved it."

"And it usually takes awhile to grow hair out that long." Krieger and Sanne think about other changes they've noticed.

"The Scanners kept our parents from getting bad teeth or acne too. The Scanners heal us every time we use them so maybe it like cleans everything and that helps with growing?" Krieger shrugs his shoulders. "Talking about the Scanners and Super Computer is worthless with you." Sanne smiles. "This is what Dante or Franz is…" Sanne stops. She realizes she just slipped Franz's name.

"What? Franz? Sanne did you just say Franz?" Sanne looks away.

"Um, I, maybe." Sanne knows she can't lie to Krieger. "Yes, I said Franz. As in Franz Hopper." Krieger grabs Sanne by her shoulders so he can look her in the eyes.

"Sanne, _the_ Franz Hopper?" Sanne nods. "Why? How? When?"

"I, well, he contacted me. He wants to help us, has been helping us. I've been helping him in return to come back."

"He created Lyoko. He used your grandmother to make the Super Computer. He freaking sent your mother, took her memories, and then tried to trap her back on Lyoko after your father freed her!" Krieger tried to stay calm but the last sentence came out as a yell. "He's going to hurt you Sanne. He'll trap you or use you to get your mother. You can't trust him."

"I can Krieger. He, he hates where he is. He said he'd do anything to get out. I, I told him to help me defeat Xana and destroy the Super Computer. He agreed, he gave me his word."

"He would have said anything Sanne. I, who else knows about this?"

"Dante knows and I think he told Skitz. Look, she didn't make a big deal about this, why are you?"

"Because I bet Skitz forgot who Franz was! Sanne I can't believe you would trust the man who made Xana! He, he killed your grandmother! He'll hurt you Sanne I can't let that happen!"

"Krieger calm down!" Sanne breaks Krieger's hold on her shoulders. "He isn't dangerous. He's not even alive right now. He, I can't find where he is. He doesn't know where he is either. Once I localize him I can…" Sanne is interrupted by a beeping noise. "Xana!" Sanne goes over to her gym bag and gets her Jpocket out. "Mountain Sector, wait, the Way Tower?" Sanne's eyes get wide. "He, the only to activate a Way Tower is to be in it. I, I can lock him the Way Tower and we'll win!" Sanne runs out of the exercise room with Krieger chasing after her.

Ark and Mira are outside near a movie theater. "Whoa, what was that?" Mira looks behind her but doesn't see anything. "Everything looks like, dark, something." Mira doesn't know how to explain it.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not the only one who noticed that." Ark looks up and isn't blinded by the sun. "The sun looks, not as, bright?" Ark is lost for words also. "If it was a cloud we'd see it."

"This isn't normal." Mira and everyone else outside notices the weird occurrence. "Think it might be Xana?"

"Sanne would have called." Ark decides to be safe and calls Sanne. "Sanne, the sun is acting weird. Is it Xana?"

"I, it might be his attack! Hurry to the Factory!" Sanne hangs up on Ark. She was going as fast as she could for the Factory. If Xana was in the Way Tower, using its power, she could lock him in it and the fight would be over!

"Hey, looks like I got my wish." Naia and Dante are at the skate park when they notice the sun being dimmed down.

"Yeah, that's not right." Dante looks at the sun. He knew he shouldn't be staring at the sun but it didn't hurt. "Um, I'll be right back Naia."

"You can call me UV, it's my nickname." Naia sits down on a hover board as Dante walks away to call Sanne.

"Sanne, answer," Dante waits and after four rings Sanne answers her phone. "Sanne what is going on?"

"Get to the Factory! This is it!" Sanne hangs up on him.

"Ok, what's it?" Dante puts his phone away. "Oh no. I have to make an excuse to leave." Dante looks back at Naia. "Um, UV, I have to go."

"What? Bummersville."

"I don't think that's a word."

"If I can say it then it's a word." Naia laughs. "I'd ask if you were in trouble at home but you don't like, have a home." Dante had told her his friends took care of him because he was an orphan that didn't want to stay at an orphanage.

"Yeah, it's my friends. They need me to go and uh, do something."

"That sounds reasonable, not." Naia rolls her eyes. "If you weren't having fun you could have said so."

"I was, am, but I have to go. I'm sorry." Dante runs off leaving Naia behind to figure out what Dante was up to.

As the sun changes and grows dimmer other people notice this and have an idea of why it is happening. Samantha is sitting in a chair at the Hermitage holding a hand over her chest. "Xana, Xana's back, I know he is." Samantha was having horrible chest pains. She was getting a strange feeling and she recognized it for what it was. "Jim, Xana, he's back!" Samantha's yell gets Jim's attention.

"What? Honey it can't be Xana. You're having chest pains we should take you to the hospital."

"I don't need to go to the hospital I need to go to the Factory!" Samantha stands up and walks over to the door. "Jim come with me."

"Samantha you're just feeling things. It can't be Xana he's been locked up in a Tower. What would allow him to act now?"

"Jim, it has to be Xana. Who else would have the power to do this to the sun?" Samantha points at the sun which was much darker than normal. "It has to be Xana!" Samantha goes over to the sewer entrance near the Hermitage and Jim follows her hoping she was wrong.

Sanne and Krieger get to the Factory first. After climbing out of the sewers they both see the sun and what Xana was doing to it. "This isn't good."

"Deactivating the Tower will fix it right?" Sanne isn't sure.

"I, well, a return maybe. But it would have to be powerful enough to reach the sun. Unless, well, he might be doing something to our atmosphere. If he is affecting our atmosphere then the return would fix it but if it's the sun…" Sanne doesn't finish her sentence. They get to the elevator and take it down to the Control Room. Sanne goes over to the computer chair and starts typing.

"Sanne what are you doing?" Sanne ignores Krieger. "Sanne what are you doing? Do you want me to go down to the Scanner Room?"

"No, Xana is in the Way Tower. If I can lock the Tower down then the fight is over." Sanne is sure this would be it. The fight would be over. Xana may still have Ms. Delmas but if he was locked in a Tower it would give her time to work on how to free Ms. Delmas from Xana.

"_Ah ah ah, not going to work_!" Sanne is stunned when Ms. Delmas comes out of the Super Computer. "_Go ahead, lock them in the Tower. I will lose power but you will be unable to deactivate the Tower."_

"What? But, how?"

"_Simple Sanne. I possessed someone and gave them a bit more power then normal. Enough power to take my place in the Way Tower!"_ Ms. Delmas laughs evilly. "_So waste your time as the Earth dies."_

"Dies? It's not dieing."

"_Oh but it will. No sun, no life. Once I complete my attack nothing will reverse it. Not even a return! The only safe place will be on Lyoko."_

"No, you, you can't!"

"_I can! I can do anything I want!"_ Ms. Delmas laughs some more as a screen comes up showing 39.7_. "Only sixty percent more and this world is dead!"_ Ms. Delmas turns into a black mist and goes back into the Super Computer.

"The others better hurry we can't let Xana complete his attack!" Sanne starts to panic as she waits for the others.

Dante is the first to arrive being the closest. Sora soon arrives in her bathing suit. "Hold the elevator!" Dante doesn't push the button to go down and Sora gets on the elevator. Dante can't help but notice what Sora is wearing. "Didn't take the time to change?"

"I figured we were in a hurry to stop Xana so no." Sora notices the way Dante is looking at her. "Ok, that's creepy. Look away or I'll make you look away." Dante turns away now realizing what he had been doing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare."

"I guess I should have at least brought a towel with me." The elevator goes down to the Control Room and they get off of it. "So Sanne, Krieger, I'm guessing the attack is whatever Xana is doing to the Sun?"

"And if he completes his attack it will be permanent." Sanne turns and sees Sora in her bathing suit then looks over at Krieger wondering what he thought. She knew he had probably seen her in less, not that she would ask him about that. But she wondered if he wanted to see more of her like he had seen Sora, not that there was much to look at in her opinion compared to Sora. "Sora, Dante, Krieger, go to the Scanner Room. I'll send you now while I wait for the others." The three get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Sora, Transfer Dante, Transfer, Krieger, Scanner Sora, Scanner Dante, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Mountain Sector. "Sending the vehicles and rocket boots." The vehicles appear and the three go to their vehicles.

Skitz and Barack make it to the Factory and see someone walking near the entrance of the Factory entrance. The girl has pink hair so they assume it is Sanne and wonder what she is doing. "Hey, Sanne, what are you doing?" Skitz runs over to her and when she gets close she sees it isn't Sanne. "Hey, who are you and what are you doing around here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You called me Sanne, that's what Dante called me the first time he saw me." Naia walks over to Skitz. "Hmm, blonde girl, either Mira or Skitz."

"What, wait, how do you know Dante?" Skitz is on guard thinking Xana might be up to something else besides dimming the sun.

"I'm his friend. Why did he run here? Is this where he's been living? You guys are doing something nice but I don't think he should be living in a place like this." Naia looks into the Factory. "Where does he sleep? I don't like, see a bed." Naia keeps looking inside as Skitz and Barack try to figure out who, or what this person is. She looks strange with pink hair since they only knew of three people on Earth with pink hair. Not only that her skin looked strange and she smelled weird and her eyes, they didn't have Xana's Symbol in them but they weren't normal.

"Ok, how do you know Dante again?"

"I'm his friend, we hang out. He hasn't told you guys about me?"

"He didn't tell me. He might have told Sanne. Look, you can't be around here. It's dangerous."

"You're here and I saw Dante and some crazy girl running around in a swim suit run in here."

"Yes but we're supposed to be here. Look, um, whoever you are, go away please? I, Dante never told us about you. He probably didn't want you coming here because it's dangerous."

"Why?"

"Because, look, I'm asking you nicely." Skitz hears a noise and turns around to see her brother and Mira.

"Whoa, what did Xana do to Sanne?" Ark sees a girl with pink hair and assumes it is Sanne.

"This isn't Sanne." Skitz looks back at Naia. "I am going to ask you one more time to leave, please?"

"Dante never told you guys about me?"

"Uh, I don't know who you are so I guess he hasn't." Mira is surprised to see another girl with pink hair. As far as she knew Sanne, Aelita, and Samantha were the only people with pink hair. "Is that, is your hair naturally pink?"

"Yes." Naia looks at the four. "Tell Dante to call me later." Naia walks away wondering why Dante hadn't told anyone about her. The four Lyoko Warriors run into the Factory and take the elevator down to the Control Room.

"Guys get down to the Scanner Room." Sanne is setting up their transfer but Skitz doesn't get back on the elevator.

"Sanne we just saw your twin." Sanne is confused. "She said she was Dante's friend and followed him here."

"What? Who?"

"A girl with pink hair. She looked like she was strung out on drugs or something. Pale skin, red eyes, but had pink hair and knew Dante." Sanne isn't sure what to say so puts the headset on.

"Dante, do you know another girl with pink hair?"

"What?" Dante is caught off guard by the question. "Um, maybe."

"Where did you meet her? Why did you meet her? Dante it's dangerous for you to talk to people outside of the group. You don't know how to handle strangers and might say something that gives you away."

"I told her I was an orphan and that you, my friends, take care of me. I, I thought she was you and when I realized she wasn't it was too late."

"Too late for what? To tell her you made a mistake? Dante you know you can't be talking to strangers or you might get in trouble."

"This is why I didn't tell you guys about her! Look we have to get to the Tower and deactivate it then you can yell at me."

"Dante I wasn't yelling at you I was just, look, fine." Sanne takes the headset off. "Go to the Scanner Room so I can send you." The four Lyoko Warriors still on Earth go into the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Ark, Transfer Mira, Transfer Skitz, Scanner Ark, Scanner Mira, Scanner Skitz, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko next to the others. "Wait Barack I'm setting up the auto transfer." Sanne puts up the program and looks at the screen showing her how close Xana's attack was to being completed. "Have to hurry already 50 done." Sanne goes to the ladder and takes it down to the Scanner Room. She gets in a Scanner as does Barack and they land on Lyoko next to the others.

"The Way Tower was activated? Sanne did you try and trap him?" Dante was about to send himself back when Sanne stops him.

"He isn't in it. Xana, he, he transferred his powers into someone so they could activate the Way Tower."

"Then he's weak and won't attack us. He'll just send monsters." Dante is already on the Overwing and takes off for the Tower.

"Wait!" Sanne jumps onto the back of the Overbike and wraps her arms around Krieger's waist. "Follow him!" Krieger revs the engine and takes off after Dante. While going for the Tower Xana is thinking of what to do. He is too weak to be very effective in a fight on Lyoko but he didn't want the Tower deactivated. He wasn't really planning on killing everything on Earth. If he made Sanne think it was instant death to go back to Earth she wouldn't go back and it would give him time to posses her.

"_This is going to hurt but it will allow me time to posses my true host." _ Xana breaks apart into a black mist and goes into Sector 5.

As the world gets dimmer Samantha and Jim get to the Factory after getting lost in the sewers. "Skateboards, the kids, no, there are too many skateboards here." Samantha climbs out of the sewer and Jim follows. They go and swing down to the Factory floor then run over to the elevator and see it has moved.

"Samantha maybe, um, Xana is back." Jim can't believe what he has seen. Skateboards at the end of the sewer passage, the elevator moved, were the kids really at the Factory?

"And I bet I know who released him." Samantha clenches her hand into a fist. She punches the button for the elevator and it comes up. "They are in so much trouble. When I get my hands on Sanne…" Samantha moves her hands like she was choking someone.

"Samantha calm down we don't know, yet." Jim doesn't like where this was going. "If it is Sanne and the others then we can deal with it."

"If?" The elevator doors open and Samantha goes into the Control Room. She goes over to the computer chair and sees the headset and the profiles on the monitor. Samantha puts the headset on. "You morons what are you doing?" Sanne nearly falls off the back of the Overbike. "You released Xana!?"

"Grandma, I, we have to deactivate the Tower or what Xana is doing will be permanent!"

"I don't care! You idiots have released Xana! He's going to kill you then he'll kill us then he'll take over the world!"

"You do care or you wouldn't be yelling. We've been fighting Xana for months and so far no returns have been needed. He's weak. He is activating the Way Tower so he can attack."

"The Way Tower? He can't activate the Way Tower."

"He can and has to so he can do this attack. Let us deactivate the Tower then we can talk Grandma." Sanne lies and hates herself for it. But she was already planning a return and now really needed one.

"Deactivate the Tower then get back here! Who is all there? Who are these other kids?" Samantha looks at one profile and recognizes the face. "Wait, Xana, why are you helping Xana?"

"What? Grandma we're not helping her."

"Her? Xana's child was a boy, you're helping Xana!"

"No Grandma you don't understand! Dante is on our side. Xana is in Ms. Delmas's body right now."

"Ms. Delmas? Wait, Sissi is Xana's host?"

"Yes. He left Dante for her."

"That, his host, his child was supposed to be his ultimate host."

"He was but whatever you and my dad did made Dante weak so Xana wanted a new host." Sanne isn't going to tell Samantha that Xana wanted her as his host. "We're almost at the Tower and Dante says what Xana did to activate the Way Tower has made him weak so this shouldn't take long."

"You are in so much trouble little girl. If you think you're going to get away with this…" Samantha tears the headset off and starts to cry.

"Honey don't, it will be ok." Jim hugs Samantha and knows it wouldn't be ok. Xana was back. His grandchild had been the one to release him. They were going to have to fight the enemy they thought had been stopped years ago.

Back on Lyoko Sanne and the others are scared. Not of Xana but of Samantha's wrath. They know a return will delete her memories but the thought of Samantha coming down on them scares the grandchildren of the Lyoko Warriors. Mira, Dante, Sora, and Barack don't know Samantha well enough to be afraid.

As Sanne and the others get close to the activated Tower Xana readies his defense. He was too weak to put up much of a fight so has possessed his monsters to make them stronger. "Kankrelats and Hornets? Xana must be weak." Ark laughs. Xana's trap had worked perfectly. "Let me handle the nasties." Ark creates his spear and gets ready to attack.

"There are too many for you to handle alone." Skitz and Barack on the Overboard fly up next to him. "Ark let me on your disc. Barack can shoot at the Hornets while we tackle the Kankrelats." Skitz jumps onto Ark's disc and gets her clubs out. "Come on Ark lets go!" He dives down at the Kankrelats.

"Scattershot!" Sanne fires at the Hornets but they dodge every beam. "Krieger give me your shield."

"Sanne be careful." Krieger gives it to her then pulls his sword out. He blocks a laser with his sword and is nearly knocked off of the Overbike. "Whoa, they have been taking performance enhancers or something." Krieger blocks another laser and almost loses his grip on his sword.

"Aaaa!" Skitz blocked a laser with her clubs and the force is so much she is knocked off of Ark's disc. She lands on the ground and three Kankrelats aim at her. She blocks two lasers but a third one hits her sending her flying backwards. She reaches out and grabs a ledge before she goes over into the Digital Sea.

"That was different." Sora flies down using her rocket boots and gets Skitz before she loses her grip. "Be more careful Skitz."

"Hey I wasn't expecting that, no one would." Skitz tries to take a step but her leg throbs with pain where she was hit. "Crap."

"Skitz you lost sixty life points." Samantha can't believe she is helping the kids fight Xana's monsters.

"But, Kankrelats aren't that strong." Sanne is worried. How could the Kankrelats be so strong? "Xana's did something to his monsters didn't he?"

"I think so." Krieger blocks a laser and has to put his other hand against the flat part of the sword to keep it from flying out of his hands. "Sanne, Dante stay back I don't know how long we'll last against them!" Krieger strains to keep his sword in his hand as he blocks more lasers.

"Xana can't send me back to Earth!" Sanne is planning to jump off and run for the Tower when Krieger stops her.

"I don't think he cares about making you his host right about now! Stay on, I'll get off." Krieger uses the force from a laser to do a back flip and land. He blocks more lasers and is nearly knocked off of his feet.

"Whoa!" Ark blocks a laser with his spear and feels how strong the laser blasts are. "This is insane! I can't freaking block these lasers!" Ark pulls up on his disc and blocks lasers with it.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires an energy beam from his wand at the Hornets but misses. They fire acid at him and he floats out of the way. "I need another spell for defense, what would it be?" He thinks about different words he had read in books about magic and tries them. "Alohomora!" Nothing. "Reducio!" Nothing. "Protego!" An energy shield forms in front of him and blocks the acid. "Ok, not as good as Sanne's bubble but that works." The energy shield doesn't last long as the Hornet's acid melts it. "Alakazam!" He fires another energy beam at the Hornets but they are too fast.

"Stealth." Mira becomes invisible and jumps off of the Overwing. She gets her Kodachi out and runs over to a Kankrelat. "Got you!" She shoves a Kodachi into the Eye destroying the Kankrelat but gives her position away. "Aaaa!" She is hit by a laser and knocked backwards. The Kankrelats fire where she used to be but miss. "My arm, why won't it move?"

"The same reason my leg won't move." Skitz is dragging her other leg behind her. With close combat weapons she was made useless since she couldn't run. "Xana's done something to his monsters to make them a lot stronger."

"Well bloody hell." Barack is firing as many lasers as possible at the Hornets but they moved to fast. "These buggers are starting to get to me."

"You can't destroy any of them the way you're going, everyone concentrate on the Kankrelats they're slower." Samantha gives orders and the kids follow.

"Scattershot!" Sanne fires at the Kankrelat as Dante fires energy orbs. Barack fires more laser beams at them and two are hit leaving one left and three Hornets. "Grandma can you fix Skitz and Mira?"

"I, I'll try to bring them back and send them back." Samantha's fingers fly over the keyboard. "Whatever Xana did to them makes it impossible for me to bring them back the normal way."

"And we're useless like this." Mira was back up but with only one good arm she wouldn't be able to get close to the Kankrelat and destroy it. "If we lose our life points we'll go back to Earth right?"

"Yes." Mira makes her plan. She runs at the last Kankrelat ready to either take a hit and go back or get luck and destroy it.

"Mira stay back!" Ark sees Mira's charge and dives down towards her. A Hornet goes to fly in front of him when Barack gets a hit. He misses the Eye but hits a wing disabling the Hornet. "It worked before." Ark unwraps his tail from around his waist and grabs the Hornet. He squeezes it and fires lasers at the Kankrelat.

"Aaaa!" Mira is hit by a laser but doesn't go back to Earth!

"Mira, your profile shows zero life points." Samantha can't figure out what is going on.

"Mira!" Ark flies down to her and sees she isn't moving. Her eyes are closed. "Samantha she's not moving! I'd say she isn't breathing but we're on Lyoko." Ark looks over at the Kankrelat. "You're going down." Ark closes his eyes and uses his psychic connection to his disc to send it at the Kankrelat. It fires lasers at the disc and Ark can feel the blows they are so strong. Ark strains as the disc takes more hits but finally the disc slams into the Kankrelat destroying it. Ark collapses next to Mira exhausted.

"Alakazam!" Dante is trying to destroy the Hornets but they dodge his attacks. "Barack, Krieger, focus on one Hornet it can't dodge all of our attacks." Krieger runs by Dante.

"Super Leap!" Krieger leaps into the air going after a Hornet. It turns around and sees Krieger and fires a laser at him. Krieger puts his sword up and blocks the laser. The force of the laser sends Krieger flying. The distraction worked long enough for Barack to get a hit on it and destroys it.

"Sanne don't spend time fighting the attack is almost complete!" Samantha yells into the headset as the attack gets to 98.

"Must go faster, almost there." Sanne takes off for the activated Way Tower on the Overbike. A Hornet flies after her but Skitz throws a club and hits it from behind damaging a wing. The Hornet collapses to the ground and Sanne gets into the activated Way Tower. Sanne goes to the middle of the platform then floats to the second platform where she sees the person Xana had possessed. "Crap." She puts the shield up when the person turns and attacks her. She falls backwards and kicks her legs up throwing the person over the side of the platform. She gets back up and goes over to the control panel. She places her hand on the control panel and the Tower deactivates.

"Now that the attack is over you kids are in so much trouble!" Samantha starts to materialize the kids back to Earth when a white bubble comes up reversing time and blanking Samantha's memories.

Dante is at the mall with Naia when he hears yelling. He turns around to see Sanne and Krieger. "Um, Naia, I think my friends are about to yell at me. If you want to go to the food court I'll meet you there."

"Why are they going to yell at you?"

"Because I didn't tell them about you." Dante sighs getting ready for the yelling and fighting. He didn't want to. He owed his freedom to Sanne and his safety to Krieger. But they were mad about Naia, or so he thought.

"Hey Dante, who's this?" Sanne looks the girl over. Sanne notices the pink hair first then her strange skin color and eye color.

"This is my friend, uh, Naia." Dante flinches when Sanne puts a hand up.

"Hi Naia, I'm Sanne. This is Krieger." Sanne shakes hands with Naia. "So what are you two doing?"

"We were going over to the food court before going to the skate park."

"Oh well, we could make it a double date." Dante nearly chokes when he hears this.

"I, we, not dating, just friends." Dante spits it out then looks over at Naia. "I mean, we hang out but um, not dating."

"Well, be nice to get to know you if you're going to be Dante's friend."

"Yeah and I'd like to get to know you guys. Dante told me how nice you guys have been to him. Taking care of him after he ran away from the orphanage, so nice of you." Naia looks at Sanne. "And I want to find out as much as I can about the only other girl I've ever met with natural pink hair."

"Yeah, I'm wondering, um, what is wrong with you?" Sanne didn't want to be rude but the red eyes, pale skin, sounded like a Jazz user.

"I'm an albino. It's why I smell like this, have to bath in sunscreen before I go outside."

"Oh, well, if you don't mind I feel like eating something better then school food." Sanne and the others go to the food court talking and eating. Dante is relieved that he wasn't being yelled at but wonders what changed.

**A/N Next Episode will air on August 28****th****. Also this is a song turned attack, song done by Splendora. Better known for the Opening Theme Song for the show Daria which I love and even started a movie for. Never finished it though.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Code Xana Episode 65: Medieval **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-64**

Dante and Naia are meeting Krieger and Sanne at a Medieval Fair. Dante wanted to check out the part on wizards and Merlin since he might learn new words that work with his profile. "Naia thanks, I know you don't like going outside much."

"Said it before I'll say it again we can't hang out at the mall all the time. Besides a little sun won't hurt me, much." Naia laughs. "Sun screen and its cool out enough to wear long sleeves so I'll be fine."

"There they are." Dante points and Naia sees Sanne and Krieger. "This is probably going to be cold." Dante shakes his head. "I mean, cool." Dante had been taught by Ark and the others how to talk and what phrases mean. It was easy once he saw the phrases as data he just needed to reform into things his mind understood. Xana made him a genius when it came to math and science but trying to understand the big deal about a band of guys who didn't play instruments or sing were hard for him.

"I knew what you meant. I haven't been to one of these before but it might be cool. Not sure I'm into the whole dungeons and dragons stuff."

"Yeah but they have cool stuff on Merlin and magic."

"Merlin and magic weren't real." Naia and Dante walk over to Sanne and Krieger. "Hey, what do they have to eat here?"

"Rat on a stick." Sanne smiles and tries not to laugh at her joke but Dante thinks she is serious.

"Rats were considered a delicacy by the French, raw only. Although they considered anything raw to be a delicacy." Dante wonders what rat will taste like as they go into the medieval fair.

As the four enjoy the fair someone else wonders how they can use this opportunity to their advantage.

Around noon the four are at a fake cave. "The Mysteries of Merlin? He wasn't real what mystery is left?" Naia was kind of bored. Sure the joust was cool but after that it was mostly men, manly men, men in tights, tight tights, talking weird.

"Yeah but magic is still cool. You know you'd like to be able to do magic." Dante is awed by the Mysteries of Merlin. As they go through video and audio talks about Arthur, the Knights of the Round Table, and Merlin. One of the scenes cuts into an animatronics of Merlin fighting a dragon.

"Whoa!" Sanne puts her arm up when the heat from the flame of the dragon gets to her. "That was cool."

"Yeah, and hot." Naia backs away to get away from the heat as do several other people.

"Whoa, what's that?" Someone points to electricity coming out of Merlin's wand. Everyone thinks it is part of the design but three people recognize it as something else.

"Crap, Xana." Sanne hears her Jpocket start to beep. "Um, we need to get out of here, now!" The electricity jumps from Merlin's wand to the dragon then a black mist appears around both.

"Sanne we need to evacuate the cave! If Xana's possessing the dragon he'll…" Krieger is interrupted by the sound of screaming. The dragon had ripped its metal bindings and turned towards the crowd. It fires a tongue of flame at the people who start to run away.

"Naia get out of here!" Dante pushes her out of the way of the flames. "Sanne, Krieger, we have to hurry!"

"Wait Dante where are you going!" Naia reaches out for Dante but he pushes her into the crowd of panicking people. Naia struggles but can't get away and is forced to follow the crowd out of the cave as the dragon and Merlin turn on Dante, Krieger, and Sanne.

"Over here!" Krieger waves his arms trying to get the two possessed animatronics to go after him. "You two get to the Factory."

"Krieger don't get hurt."

"I can't promise you that." Krieger quickly kisses Sanne on the lips. "Just get that Tower deactivated." Krieger runs at the two possessed animatronics as the other two run away. "What the hell was I thinking?" Merlin points his wand at Krieger and fires an energy bolt at him. "Krieger you really need to think this one through before you act." Krieger turns and runs in the other direction. The dragon roars and fires flame at Krieger but Krieger is far enough away to keep from being burned.

As Sanne and Dante run they call the other Lyoko Warriors. Ark, Mira, Skitz, and Barack were together working on homework so the only one left was Sora to call. "Sora, Xana's attacking!"

"Right now? Look I'm busy I can't just…" Sanne cuts her off.

"It doesn't matter you have to go to the Factory! You're part of the group that means Xana comes first before everything! If you don't come I'll delete your memories!" Sanne hangs up on Sora before she can respond.

"Damn it." Sora puts her phone away. "Well if we do a return then I'll have even more time to work on my new plan." Sora puts a journal away under her mattress wondering if she could implement her new plans once she gets to the Factory.

"Run away you idiots!" Krieger had run into some actors in armor wielding swords. "Wait, give me that."

"Get away kid." The man puts a shield up to block Krieger. Krieger kicks the shield and knocks the man over. He has a hard time getting back up and Krieger picks up his shield and sword.

"Thanks." Krieger turns towards the dragon and Merlin. "Not exactly Lyoko but this is better then nothing." Krieger puts the shield up and raises the sword. "A lot heavier then the ones on Lyoko." Krieger sees flame coming out from the cave as the dragon and Merlin get around the corner to the entrance.

"Krieger!" Krieger turns and sees Naia.

"Get out of here!" Naia runs over to him. "Naia you have to get away!" Krieger gets frustrated with her.

"What are you doing? We all have to get out of here, where's Dante and Sanne?" Naia looks around but doesn't see them. "They weren't like, hurt were they?"

"No they got out. You have to get away Naia before they see you."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm the knight in shining armor." Krieger puts the shield up and pushes Naia away. "If the dragon or Merlin sees you Xana might think you're Sanne."

"Xana?" Naia backs away slowly then stops when Krieger doesn't follow her. "Krieger come on!"

"I have to fight these things!" Krieger points his sword at the man he took the shield and sword from who was still on the ground unable to get up with his heavy armor on. "Help him up then get out of here!" Krieger has to yell over the roar of the dragon. "Now Naia!"

"Ok but you shouldn't do this."

"I have to." Krieger turns when he feels heat. He puts the shield up to block heat from the dragon's flames. "Run!" Naia helps the man up then runs away as Krieger walks towards the cave entrance. "If I can keep them in there they won't have room to maneuver. I won't either." Krieger goes back into the cave holding the shield up to block the flames coming from the dragon.

Sanne and Dante get to the Factory first. "I hope Krieger's ok." Sanne nearly loses her grip on the rope since her hands were so sweaty.

"Sanne calm down you can't do anything for him except go to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower." Dante and Sanne run over to the elevator and take it down to the Control Room.

Whoa, ok not going to work." Krieger throws the sword away. There was no way he was going to be able to attack the dragon or Merlin. He tried to hold them in the cave but they were too violent and strong for Krieger to hold them back. He had to run away. "All these tents are freaking flammable!" Krieger runs down a path as the dragon sets more things on fire.

Skitz, Barack, Ark, and Mira get to the Factory. They get to the elevator and take it down to the Control Room. "Hey, where's Krieger?"

"He's fighting the dragon." Sanne doesn't look at Skitz just loads the profiles. "You guys can go as we wait for Sora."

"Wait, Xana sent a Dragon to Earth?"

"No, he possessed a dragon." This confuses the rest as real dragons didn't exist. "Get down to the Scanner Room!" Sanne starts to type but she mistypes as her nervousness over Krieger distracts her. Dante puts a hand on Sanne's shoulder.

"Sanne get up I'll send them."

"I, I, ok." Sanne gets out of the computer chair and Dante sits down. "Maybe I should call him to make sure he is ok."

"Or you'll distract him. Go down and I'll send you with the others." Sanne hurries into the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room with the others. "Transfer Sanne, Transfer Skitz, Transfer Mira, Scanner Sanne, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Mira, virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector. "Transfer Barack, Transfer Ark, Scanner Barack, Scanner Ark, virtualization." They land next to the others. "I'm sending the vehicles now. When Sora gets here I'll send her and I." Dante sends the vehicles then waits.

Krieger is running when the Merlin fires an energy bolt that hits him. "Aaaa!" Krieger falls over onto the shield. He rolls over and puts it up in time to block the next energy bolt. "Damn it!" Krieger was starting to panic as he realized how stupid this was. He should have run with the others but now was being attacked by a Merlin and a fire breathing dragon. Krieger gets up and tries to run but the dragon sends flames at the tent next to him and the gas grills inside the food tent explode. "Aaaa!" Krieger feels the fire and heat slam into him. The shield gets so hot his skin melts to it. "No, please, someone help me!" Krieger can't feel how bad his injuries are as the nerves are burnt. But as he stumbles something gets the attention of the dragon and Merlin. Krieger isn't sure what he is hearing but when he turns around he sees several police officers with guns shooting at the animatronics.

"Kid get out of here!" An officer runs over to Krieger. "Oh damn, we need to get you to the paramedics."

"Get away, they want me not you." Krieger collapses as the other officers fire at the animatronics.

At the Factory Sora arrives and goes down to the Control Room. "Where's everyone else?"

"Krieger's fighting the attack and the others are on Lyoko already. Allow me to set up the auto transfer and we will join them." Dante starts the program and they rush to the Scanner Room. They get into the Scanners and soon land next to the others in the Ice Sector. "We must head north."

"Just waiting for you two." Sanne was on the Overbike already. "We better hurry I don't know how long Krieger can distract Xana's attack." Sanne revs the engine and the second Sora gets the rocket boots on and Dante gets on the Overwing with Mira they take off for the activated Tower.

At the Medieval Fair Krieger is loaded into an ambulance. "No, they're after me, they'll go after you." Krieger tries to warn the paramedics but they can barely hear him and don't listen. The doors close and the ambulance drives away.

"What's going on?!" The officers trying to stop the animatronics are ignored as the dragon and Merlin turn and chase after the ambulance. "We need bigger guns! Call the Guard we have to keep those things out of the city!" The officers keep firing at the animatronics but aren't able to slow them down. The dragon whips its tail and knocks a police car out of the way.

"Watch out!" The police officers duck for cover as the car flies over head. The Merlin fires energy bolts at the officers as it attempts to chase after Krieger.

Back on Lyoko the new Lyoko Warriors are going as fast as possible for the Tower when Xana sends a welcoming committee. "Dragons, Sanne, Dante, keep going Barack and I will slow them down." Skitz gets her clubs out. "Barack, I'll block, you shoot."

"Got it." Barack points his left arm at the Dragons and starts to shoot. The two Dragons dodge his lasers and fire back. Skitz blocks with her clubs so Barrack can focus on firing at them.

"If that's what he has before we get to the Tower I don't want to find out what's waiting for us at the Tower." Ark creates his spear in anticipation of a hard battle. "Dante, Sanne, which one is going for the Tower?"

"I am." Sanne revs the engine of the Overbike wanting to go faster. "But I still need to fight. The faster we do this the better!"

Skitz is still blocking lasers from the Dragons when one comes from the ground. Xana had sent backup in the form of an Assassin. "Damn, Barack, take control I'll deal with the Assassin." Skitz jumps off and dives for the Assassin. She blocks lasers as she falls, does a flip and lands on the ground. She uses her momentum to launch herself at the Assassin. The Assassin lashes out with a claw but Skitz dodges it and slams a club into the Eye. She jumps away before the Assassin explodes.

"Help!" Barack was being circled by the Dragons and was barely able to keep them from shooting him let alone being able to fire back.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" Skitz looks up. The Dragons were to fast to throw a club at them. "Fly down here and pick me up!"

"I can't!" Barrack is hit by a laser and falls off the Overboard. As he falls he fires at the Dragons but misses.

"Barrack!" Skitz runs over to where he is falling but the Dragons hit him three more times destroying him. "Crap." Skitz gets ready for the Dragons to attack her but they turn and fly after the others. "Even worse." Skitz runs after them but they quickly leave her behind.

"Those things are chasing us!" A paramedic looks out the back window and sees the animatronics.

"They're after me, let me go." Krieger can barely get the words out. "Xana wants me not you."

"What the kid say?" A second paramedic leans down near Krieger's mouth. What did you say kid?"

"He's after me not you."

"He? Those are animatronics. Kid you're hurt just relax and we'll get you to the hospital." The paramedic pats Krieger on the shoulder hoping to comfort him. "Its ok kid this isn't your fault."

"Yes, yes it is." Krieger moans in pain hoping the others were doing well on Lyoko.

"It is one of those turtle things!" Dante and the others made it to the activated Tower and see a rare monster. "He's going to be tough."

"I remember that two held us off last time." Sanne closes her eyes and starts to charge energy. When she opens her eyes she sees the Turtle's shell was glowing. "Scattershot!" The energy beam breaks apart into seven smaller beams but the area around the Turtle warps the energy beams and they collide into each other. "This is going to be hard."

"And take us awhile." Sora loads an arrow into her crossbow. "If we all attack it at once it can't hold us all off can it?"

"The shell, when it's glowing makes it impossible to hit it." Dante has his wand out but doesn't attack. "We can't attack it and it's in front of the Tower."

"Couldn't you go through the back of the Tower?"

"We could try but it's dangerous." Dante looks over at Sanne knowing she was worried about Krieger. Krieger had stayed behind so he and Sanne could get to the Factory. "Sanne, attack the Turtle, I'll try to get around it!" Dante turns to Mira. "Get off, use stealth to try and get close to the Turtle."

"Ok, be careful." Mira jumps off and becomes invisible before she lands. The area around the Turtle warps even more as the shell glows brighter.

"I can't get close." Ark tried to fly towards the Turtle to use his spear but once he got into the warped area he couldn't fly in a straight line. The Turtle fires an energy beam and it moves through the warped air turning and nearly hits Ark.

"Scattershot!" Sanne tries to hit the Turtle but the energy beams warp and hit each other. "I need more power." Sanne closes her eyes and concentrates. She knew she had special powers, she had powers that no one else had. If she could bring them out then she could help Dante get to the Tower and save Krieger.

On Earth the dragon fires a jet of flame at the ambulance. "Aaaa!" The back of the ambulance is covered in flames and the paramedics draw away from the back doors. "What the hell is wrong with those things!?"

"Xana…" Krieger wasn't sure what was going on anymore. The paramedics had given him some pain killers and made him delirious.

"Hang on!" The driver turns sharply trying to lose the dragon but the dragon lashes out with its tail and hits the side of the ambulance knocking it over. The paramedics in the back weren't wearing seat belts and tumble as Krieger, attached to the stretcher, slams into the side which was now the floor. The dragon roars and puts a claw on the side of the overturned ambulance and rips it open.

"Aaaa!" The paramedics in the back scream in terror as the dragon rips the ambulance open like a can opener.

On Lyoko Sanne can't feel her inner powers until she concentrates on Krieger. Has to focus her feelings for him into her chest and feels her powers rise. She opens her eyes and can see the glow from her wings. She is about to fire an energy beam when Ms. Delmas, Xana, appears from behind the Tower. _"Mine_!" Ms. Delmas tackles Sanne off of the Overbike.

"Let me go!" Sanne struggles but Ms. Delmas is powerful, more than her. Ms. Delmas had stolen power from Dante and Sanne before and after several returns it was more than enough.

"_You are mine, my host, finally_!" Ms. Delmas lowers her head towards Sanne's ready to kiss her and transfer Xana into Sanne.

"No!" Mira saw what Ms. Delmas was about to do and attacks. Mira shoves her Kodachi into the back of Ms. Delmas.

"_That almost tickled_." Ms. Delmas charges with energy and destroys Mira. This gave Sanne a chance to attack. When Ms. Delmas turned back to kiss Sanne she got a face full of energy. Ms. Delmas pulls back and Sanne kicks her off. When Sanne stands up her wings spread out. She kicks off into the sky and flies away from Ms. Delmas. _"Get back here_!" Ms. Delmas charges with energy and chases after Sanne.

"This isn't good." Ark wants to help Sanne but the Turtle was firing energy beams. The energy beams would warp in the air and come out of the warped area in random places. If the Turtle would just fire in straight shots he could get close and maybe hit the Eye but the randomness made the Turtle even more dangerous than any other monster.

"Ark keep distracting the Turtle I'm going to help, no, Sanne can handle Xana." Dante had to get to the activated Tower. Krieger was back on Earth fighting the possessed animatronics and was relying on him or Sanne deactivating the Tower. "Oh crap." Dante turned and saw the Dragons coming. "I guess Barrack and Skitz were beaten." Dante takes off on the Overwing. He flies over the Turtle just missing the warped area. He gets close to the Tower when a Dragon fires a laser and hits the Overwing. It is devirtualized and Dante falls into the warped area.

"Dante!" Ark dodges a laser and dives into the warped area. It was strange as flying forward wasn't forward but sideways and down and up at the same time. But as he flies in the warped area the Dragons can't hit him as their own lasers warp in the area and can't hit Ark.

"_Give up Sanne you can't fly away forever_!" Ms. Delmas was catching up to Sanne and reaches out for her ankle.

"I can't let you win!" Sanne dives towards the ground and flies between two chunks of ice. She turns right after the chunks of ice and heads for the Tower. Ms. Delmas charges with energy and the energy reaches out for Sanne.

"_You're mine!"_ The energy wraps around Sanne's ankle and tries to pull her towards Ms. Delmas but Sanne's powers come out and break the hold_. "That power will be mine!"_

"Never!" Sanne dives towards the ground and is flying mere centimeters above the ground as she heads for the Turtle. Maybe she could lose Ms. Delmas if she went into the warped area.

"Crap." Ark catches Dante after some trouble trying to fly towards Dante in the warped area when he sees Sanne and Ms. Delmas enter the warped area. "Dante get into the Tower!"

"I'll try." Dante jumps towards the activated Tower but as he gets close the warped area makes forward down and down back so he lands father away from the Tower than before. Sanne sees Dante's problems and decides she'd go for the Tower. The warped area didn't seem to affect her as much as the others. Her powers protected her a little from the warping. Unfortunately it seemed to affect Xana even less.

"I need help!" Sanne dodges an energy beam from the Turtle and decides to use the warping to her benefit. She couldn't fire straight back at Ms. Delmas but in the warped area she could fire in front of her and maybe hit Ms. Delmas. "Scattershot!" The energy beam fires forward and as it splits apart it warps. Sanne has to dodge one of her own energy beams but she hears Ms. Delmas yell.

"_Damn you! Get back here!_" Ms. Delmas had been hit by two lasers and it shocked her so much to be hit that she stopped for a few seconds.

"I can do this!" Dante points his wand first at Ms. Delmas then at Sanne. "If it worked for her it can work for me, Alakazam!" An energy beam comes out and warps in the air. It twists and turns almost hitting Sanne twice before coming between her and Ms. Delmas causing Ms. Delmas to stop. Sanne turns and dives for the activated Tower thankful to Dante for the help. All Sanne could think of was Krieger and hoped he was ok.

Back on Earth the dragon has ripped the ambulance apart and roars. Krieger cowers knowing this was it. He couldn't get away as he was still strapped down to the gurney. The dragon opens its mouth and flames come out.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Sanne. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes out and reverses time.

Dante and Naia are meeting Krieger and Sanne at a Medieval Fair. "Um, I heard the jousting is really cool but everything else will probably be boring." Dante did not want to go to the cave again and neither did Sanne or Krieger.

"Yeah, get to see the sword fighting and stuff will probably be cool." Naia and the others go into the Medieval Fair and she notices that the other three seem to be nervous or scared about something but can't figure out just what it was.

**A/N Ok, a line in there is of course from Mel Brook's Robin Hood Men In Tights "Men, manly men, men in tights." And next episode will be up on Saturday. So September 1****st**


	67. Chapter 67

**Code Xana Episode 66: Flowers in these Weeds **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-65**

Dante is outside of the gates of Central Academy, the school Naia went to with flowers he picked out of the field near the sewer entrance in the woods. He thought the big yellow flowers were pretty and was surprised by how many grew in the field since most other flowers were scarce in the wild. He looks and sees a pink haired girl walking out of a building. "I hope she likes them." Dante is nervous. He knew giving flowers to a girl was being more than friends but he really liked the flowers and he really liked Naia. She was the first person outside of the group who made friends with him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be more than friends but he really liked the flowers he found and wanted Naia to have them. "Naia, over here!" Dante waves his arm at her to get her attention and puts the hand with the flowers behind his back.

"Hey Dante ready to go to the pool?" Naia already had a bag with her swim suit and towel in it. She jogs over to Dante and notices he was hiding something behind his back. "What you got?"

"Um, I, well, I found these in the field and they were pretty so I, um, here." Dante takes the flowers out from behind his back. Naia's reaction however was not one he expected, laughter.

"That's great Dante." Naia takes the flowers from Dante. "Giving me weeds, what's next?" Naia throws the flowers on the ground. "Well, ready to go to the pool?" Dante doesn't answer. "What?"

"I, why did you throw them on the ground? And what do you mean weeds?" Dante thought they were pretty yellow flowers but Naia, and everyone else, knew them as Dandelions.

"Ha ha, very funny. Come on Dante I don't want to be outside any longer than I have to." Naia starts to walk down the sidewalk but stops when Dante doesn't follow her. "Ok you want to do something else?"

"I, what was wrong with them? They were pretty flowers." Dante feels stupid thinking Naia threw his flowers away because she didn't like him back like he liked her. "I'm sorry." Dante turns around and walks away.

"Ok I have no idea what just happened." Naia is as confused as Dante but for different reasons. She thought Dante was being funny. She didn't understand that Dante didn't understand a lot of the things since Xana didn't teach him about interacting with the real world. Xana also didn't teach him about flowers and weeds. "Well, if he's not going to the pool I guess I'm not going either." Naia goes back into the school stepping on the Dandelions extremely confused.

Dante is walking through the woods mad at him and feeling even more stupid. "I'm an idiot what was I thinking?" He continues to walk until he gets to the field with the flowers he picked for Naia. "She called them weeds but they're flowers." He picks one and holds it to his nose. "They don't smell like other flowers but they're still pretty." He looks at the Dandelion. "I better go back to Lyoko." Dante throws the Dandelion on the ground hoping that going to Lyoko will make him feel better. Or at least make his bad feelings go away.

"Hey, Dante's here." Sanne and Krieger were at the Factory working on a locator program to find Franz. Well, Sanne was working on it Krieger was reading a school book. The alarm alerted Sanne that Dante was back at the Factory. "I thought he was doing something with Naia today."

"Maybe he forgot something." Krieger had mostly been watching Sanne work since he wasn't that good with the Super Computer. "Or Naia had other plans. Maybe he can help you make a new vehicle." Sanne had lied to Krieger and told him she was trying to make a new vehicle since she had told Krieger she was going to stop helping Franz.

"Uh, yeah, maybe." Sanne crosses her fingers and hopes Dante was just coming back to ask for money or something. Dante and Skitz so far were the only ones who knew about Franz besides her. "Wait, he's going to the Scanner Room." Sanne brings up the security camera. "Dante what's going on?"

"Send me to Lyoko please." Dante gets into the middle Scanner. "Now please." Soon the doors close and Dante lands on Lyoko. "Thanks."

"What happened Dante?"

"Nothing. Um, Naia had to do um, homework or something." Dante goes into the Way Tower in the Forest Sector then lies down. "I'm an idiot."

"What?"

"I, um, I need to talk to myself and um, could you turn the sound off Sanne? Please?"

"Ok Dante, I'm here if you need anything." Sanne turns the sound off so Dante could think and talk things out trying to figure out why he had done what he had. "Krieger, could you work on my shoulders?"

"Sure Sanne." Krieger gets off the floor and goes over to Sanne and gives her a massage as she continues to work.

As Sanne works and Dante thinks about what to do someone else decides the situation was perfect for an attack. Super Scan off, no sound and with Sanne working on finding Franz she shut off Dante's ability to appear in a screen or send himself back and warn her of an activated Tower.

"Pulses!" Dante sits up. "Xana's attacking, Sanne, Xana's attacking call the others!" Sanne doesn't respond. "Sanne, Sanne!" She can't hear him. "She turned the sound off. I have to send myself back." Dante goes to the center of the platform and floats to the second platform. He walks over to the control panel and places his hand on it. "Wait, she, what is she doing? A new vehicle program shouldn't be taking this much power away. Why can't I go back? What is she doing?!" Dante looks up. "I can't get a hold of Sanne and I can't go back. Xana's attack will be completed before Sanne and the others know Xana is attacking." Dante floats down to the first platform. "I have to get to the Tower." He runs out of the Way Tower and sees the pulses. "Good, this Sector but where?" He looks around. "North, I have to go." Dante runs north for the activated Tower hoping the others would find out about the attack soon enough.

Ark and Mira are walking in the woods after Mira's roommate interrupted them. "Are you sure the Factory will be free? I haven't seen Krieger or Sanne all day." Ark was mad that Mira hadn't locked the door. "I don't want to be stopped again." Ark squeezes Mira's hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't think she'd be back until later. You think I wanted her to see me with you like that?"

"No. It reminds me of when I walked in on Krieger and Sora."

"Which time?"

"Every time. Although I guess Miranda doesn't care about seeing your…" Ark is cut off when he trips over something. "Ow, what the heck was that?"

"Walk much Ark?" Mira laughs a little. "Hey, what's that?" Mira points and Ark turns to see a giant Dandelion.

"Uh, I want to say Sunflower but those don't grow around here." Ark walks over to the Dandelion stepping on the large leaf that he had tripped over before. "I think it's a Dandelion but its way to big to be a Dandelion." Ark grabs the main stalk and pulls the head of the flower down. "Smells like a Dandelion but the size, it's amazing." Ark lets go of the stalk.

"We should take it to the school. I bet we'd get extra credit points in science." Mira walks over to the giant Dandelion. "Hey, what's that?" Mira leans in close and sees the Eye of Xana! "Ark we have to get away!" Mira stumbles over a leaf and falls on her back.

"What's wrong? It's just…" Ark is cut off when a giant leaf knocks him down. "Xana!" Ark tries to get back up but the Dandelion flower comes down and knocks Ark to the ground. Another giant Dandelion appears.

"Aaaa!" Mira is attacked by another giant Dandelion. Ark tries to get his phone out to call the others but another giant Dandelion smashes it with a leaf.

"Get away Mira! Get away and call the others!" Ark is knocked around by two giant Dandelions as a third on attacks Mira.

"I can't! Help me Ark!" Mira feels a leaf wrap around her and lift her into the air. "Help me!" The leaf squeezes Mira hard. "It hurts!"

"Mira!" Ark rolls forward then leaps at the third giant Dandelion. He reaches for the leaf squeezing Mira and rips it off. "Get out of here! I'll hold them up." Ark turns his back on Mira. "Go!"

"I, I'll call the others." Mira runs away then gets her phone out. She calls Sanne first. "Sanne, there's an attack! Xana possessed Dandelions and attacked Ark and I!" Mira trips and drops her phone. She tries to get up but is pushed down. Another giant Dandelion had attacked Mira. "Sanne! Get to Lyoko!" Mira yells hoping Sanne could hear her as the possessed Dandelions attack her.

"Crap." Sanne hangs her phone up. "Krieger, stop that!" Sanne smacks his hand away. "Mira called, Xana's attacking!"

"What? But the Super Scan didn't find an activated Tower."

"I turned it off. And the sound so Dante couldn't warn us." Sanne turns the sound on and puts the headset on. "Dante, I'm sorry, where are you?"

"I'm in the Forest Sector. I'm looking for the activated Tower but can't find it." Dante had been following the pulses but was getting lost.

"Ok, I'll start the Super Scan, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry I needed a distraction." The attack kept Naia throwing his flowers away from his mind. "Just hurry I'll need help."

"Ok." Sanne calls Skitz as Krieger calls Sora. "Yeah, you heard me, Dandelions. I'm guessing Xana did something to them so they were dangerous Skitz."

"Yeah whatever, I'm sure Mira and my dummy of a brother are so scared of a bunch of little weeds."

"Weeds or not Xana did something to them." Sanne hangs up then looks over at Krieger. "Is Sora coming?"

"She's on her way." Krieger puts his phone away. "Well, I can go now if you want to send me."

"Sure. Dante doesn't have his mage profile so he can't really fight." Krieger takes the ladder down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Krieger, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." Krieger lands near Dante.

"Hey Dante want some help?"

"Yes, actually, are Dandelions weeds or flowers?" This question catches Krieger off guard.

"What? Wait, what was the question?"

"Are Dandelions flowers or weeds?"

"They're weeds. Why?"

"I, I was just wondering. I didn't know." _Maybe Naia thought it was a joke and that's why she threw them away. I'm such an idiot! I can build my own Quantum Computer but I don't know that Dandelions are weeds._ "Sanne are the others coming or not?"

"They're on the way. The Super Scan is still looking for the Tower. I don't know what is taking so long." Sanne waits for the others and the Super Scan. "By the way Dante, Dandelions are weeds. Why do you think they grow in the wild? If they were flowers they'd be kept in greenhouses and sanctuaries like every other flower. You see them in the field?"

"Uh, yes. And I wondered since they looked like flowers if they were flowers or not." _I'm so stupid! What was I thinking?_

"Well, I think they're pretty even though they're weeds. Yellow is such a nice color." Sanne sighs. "But too bad they don't come in pink."

"I, I, um, Sanne just tell us when the others get here." Dante and Krieger continue looking for the Tower.

Sora gets to the Factory first. "I hope Krieger is already here." Sora had been spending her time making plans for either getting Krieger back or at least break him up from Sanne. She didn't know how she could have been ok with Krieger breaking up with her. At first it was no big deal, she some how knew it would happen. But then something happened and she couldn't stop thinking about the two and how Krieger had left her. What it was she didn't know. Sanne thought it was Xana trying to use Sora to break them up and Sora went with it but she didn't believe it. She let her last boyfriend break up with her after leaving Kadic Junior and she wasn't going to be dumped again without getting back at the man, the boy, who dumped her. She gets on the elevator and takes it down to the Control Room. "Hey Sanne, where's Krieger?"

"He's on Lyoko already."

"What's the attack?"

"Attack of the killer Dandelions." Sora makes a quizzical look. "That's what Mira said anyways."

"Ok, well, I can go now if you want me to."

"Sure, I'll tell Krieger and Dante that you're on the way." Sora takes the ladder down to the Scanner Room. "You guys will have some lady company." Sanne laughs a little. "Transfer Sora, Scanner Sora, and virtualization." Sora lands near the other two. "The Super Scan still hasn't found the activated Tower. Maybe Xana stole it from the Forest Sector."

"Maybe. But I don't think we'd see the pulses here." Dante looks around. "Sanne, send a vehicle I need to get up high." The Overwing appears and Dante gets on it. He flies up high over the trees looking for the activated Tower. "Wait, I can't see any Towers except for the Way Tower."

"Xana's done something."

"That he has." Dante looks and follows the pulses. "If Xana sent monsters to guard the Tower it would be easier to find." Dante tries to follow the pulses but at several points they seem to converge and bounce around randomly. "I, I think Xana has us beat."

"Mira and Ark are in trouble! They're being attacked by Xana! You have to find the Tower!"

"Sanne, I, forgive me but if this works I don't know if I will be able to come back." Dante closes his eyes and focuses on deep into his chest where he could feel a power left by Xana. When Xana had been in him then when he was enslaved again for a short period he felt that Xana left something in him. He knew it was Xana's plan to do something to him at a critical point but Dante was going to use the hidden power to his own use. But Xana may use that to take him back. "Tell Naia I, that I thought they were flowers." Dante feels the energy come out from his chest and soon the Eye of Xana appears in his. "_Let there be light, and there was, and the peasants rejoiced."_ Dante waves his hand and the activated Tower appears. "_But it is too late is it not?" _Dante jumps off of the Overwing and flies at Sora and Krieger.

Back on Earth Skitz and Barack get to the sewer entrance in the woods where they see Xana's attack. "Giant Dandelions, can't say that's not original."

"Yeah, um, how do we get into the sewers? They're blocking the entrance Skitz." Barack looks around and sees more of the giant Dandelions coming. "Skitz," Barack points to the other Dandelions. "We're surrounded."

"Are we boned?"

"We're boned." Barack laughs nervously. "They're just bloody plants how bad can they be?"

"We can take the school entrance if we can get past these guys." Skitz looks and tries to run but a giant Dandelion attacks her.

"Leave her alone!" Barack goes to help Skitz when another giant Dandelion attacks him.

"No, Dante, Dante!" Sanne sees Dante's profile go blank and disappear from the screen. "Stop Dante something happened!"

"I see that!" Krieger has his sword and shield out. "Dante stop!" Dante tackles Krieger.

"Stop it Dante we don't want to fight you!" Sora points her crossbow at Dante and creates an arrow. "I'll shoot you!"

"_Go ahead little girl."_ Dante sparks with energy and his head turns all the way around. "_I'd like to see you try."_

"That's creepy." Krieger uses the distraction to push Dante off of him. "We're going to need help Sanne!"

"I, I have to wait for Skitz and Barack!"

"We need help now! Deactivate the Tower!" Sora fires arrows at Dante but his hand moves so fast he catches all of them.

"_I knew it would be of no use."_ Dante turns the arrows into dust. "_No, the Tower, it must be protected."_ Dante had felt Sanne virtualize onto Lyoko near the activated Tower since there was no barrier around it.

"Sanne get in the Tower!" Krieger tackles Dante to the ground and they nearly fall over the edge of the path way. "What has happened Dante? First you ask about Dandelions and now you're attacking us!"

"_It doesn't matter!"_ Dante pushes Krieger off using his energy. "_I revealed the Tower, Sanne will deactivate it."_ Dante shakes then snaps to attention. "_But I'm afraid it is too late for Mira and Ark. Xana's attack should have already killed those two and gone after Barack and Skitz!"_ Dante creates energy in his right hand then throws it at Krieger. He blocks it with his shield but then the shield is destroyed.

"I can't deactivate the Tower yet. If Xana appears after and I, we need to do a return but not while Dante is like this." Sanne runs away from the Tower towards Dante. "Dante stop it!"

"_Get to the Tower!"_

"No, that's what Xana wants. If I deactivate the Tower he'll come and get his son. If I launch a return you'll remain like this. We have to stop this now!"

"_You can't stop me! You had your power stolen by me, given to my mother and father!"_

"Not all of it Dante." Sanne concentrates but can't bring her inner powers out. Her wings start to form but the wings have feathers missing and look frail. "I can do this, for Dante."

"_I already told you that if I didn't come back that I was sorry, now deactivate the Tower you stupid girl!" _

"Sanne do what he says!" Sora fires an arrow at Dante and hits him in the back. "Ha, not so cocky now are you?"

"_Am I?"_ Dante turns towards Sora. "_I know what you have been planning. It won't work, they'll never believe it. My parents watch you all the time, my father especially. None of the older Lyoko Warriors were as, built, as you are. Of course he likes that you hate Sanne as much as he does!"_ Dante sends an energy bolt at Sora but she dodges it.

"I don't hate her!" Sora has to make sure Sanne doesn't become suspicious. "You pervert, been watching me?"

"_Not I, my parents. If they were not busy killing the others they would be here to watch you die!"_

"Krieger, I, I don't know what to do. If I deactivate the Tower Xana will come and we'll lose Dante!"

"I know that. We, Dante, you aren't completely lost are you?" Krieger gets ready to attack Dante. "Maybe if you lose your life points you'll go to Earth and be normal." Krieger attacks but Dante blocks the sword with his arm.

"_You can't send me back weakling."_ Dante grabs the sword and sends energy into it destroying it.

"I can." Sanne attacks Dante and as they battle her wings form into the bright pink feathers that they should be. "I won't let you go back to Xana Dante!" They roll on the ground and nearly fall over the edge several times.

"_It isn't up to you! You must tell Naia I am sorry but I had to do it so you could deactivate the Tower!"_

"Exactly! You're not lost yet we can save you I just don't know how!" Sanne sparks with energy and tries to destroy Dante hoping being sent back would heal him but Dante is too strong.

"_I know how but you would never do it! Well, there are two ways really." _Dante grabs Sanne by the neck. "_Kill me Sanne or love me! Neither one will you do!"_ Sanne grabs Dante's arm trying to break his hold.

"Wait, I don't breathe on Lyoko." Sanne opens her mouth and hits Dante in the face with an energy beam. "What an idiot. Not like you could choke me on Lyoko." Sanne gets into a fighting stance. "Kill you or love you? You're my friend Dante of course I love you. If I didn't you wouldn't be my friend."

"_Foolish girl. Love is a second hand emotion. The actions are what make love what it is."_ Dante sparks with energy ready to end the fight.

"Action?" Sanne looks over at Krieger. "Sorry but we can't let Xana get him." Sanne tackles Dante and wraps her wings around him pushing him close to her. "This better work." Sanne closes her eyes and kisses Dante. He tries to push her away then goes limp.

"You're going to let her kiss Dante and get away with it?" Sora smirks. "If it was me I wouldn't let her do that. Especially since Dante has a crush on her." Krieger ignores Sora.

"Sanne, did it work?" Krieger sees Sanne pull away from Dante who collapses to the ground.

"I, I hope that worked." Sanne runs over to the activated Tower as her pink feathers fall off her wings. She enters the Tower and runs over to the center of the platform. She floats up to the second platform and goes to the control panel. She places her hand on it and soon the screens fall around her. "Tower deactivated." Sanne brings up the return program. "Please work, please save Dante. Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

"What?" Dante is back at the gates of Central Academy. Naia is walking over to him. "Why did we have to return to this point? Why not a few minutes before?" Dante doesn't have time to get rid of the Dandelions.

"Hey Dante, what are you hiding behind your back?"

"I, um, sorry." Dante shows her the Dandelions. "I, I know they're weeds but the flower part is um, pretty."

"You know, you're right." Naia kisses Dante on the cheek. "Thanks Dante. I guess you didn't want to waste money on flowers."

"No I, I, I thought they, the flower part was pretty and I, um." Dante continues to stammer trying to think of something that makes sense and doesn't make him look ridiculous.

"Its ok you have to live out of a factory, don't need to be wasting money on flowers when you can get something unique. No one else would have given me Dandelions. Only you could see flowers in these weeds."

"I, uh, yeah."

"I would say I'd put them in a cup or something with water but I don't think my roommate would understand keeping weeds, flowers, in our dorm room."

"Well, you can put them on the ground or something."

"Nah, you take them and keep them, wait." Naia kisses each flower head then hands them back to Dante. "Ok that was stupid." Naia laughs.

_Not as stupid as thinking weeds were flowers. But she did like them, and, she kissed them, and me on my cheek._ Dante rubs his cheek where Naia had kissed him. "I, well, want to head to the pool?"

"Sure, want to swim laps or just horse around?"

"I, uh, am not that good a swimmer and I don't think horses are allowed in the pool." Thankfully for Dante Naia thinks Dante is kidding about the horses and laughs. "But we could do something else if you want."

"Its ok we can go swimming. I like swimming its good exercise and its just fun to float in the water."

"Yeah, float, I can do that." _Barely. "_Um, I don't know, I, do we hold hands or something? I mean, I don't really think I, well, I gave you flowers but I, um, don't know." Dante has no idea what to do or say.

"We could but then I wouldn't be able to win the race." Naia takes off down the sidewalk for the pool. Dante runs after her making sure to keep a tight grip on the weeds, flowers.

**A/N This of course comes from a Five Iron Frenzy Song. Dandelions is the name of the song and the main line is the title of this story. Next E is still on Sept 1, I just got this done and thought it was so cute had to load it up.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Code Xana Episode 67: You Fail **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-66**

**A/N this episode will be completely different from every other episode, you'll see why.**

Sanne is asleep in her bed. She had studied all night the night before for the big exams earlier that day and was so tired she barely afterwards made it to the girls shower room to take a shower. Between studying for school, looking for Franz, and spending time with Krieger she had little time for anything else. A black mist comes out of her computer. "Poor thing, she's so innocent right now." Xana laughs. "But she is not the one to worry about." Xana breaks apart into a black mist and goes to Ark and Krieger's room. "He thinks life is going well for him. Let's see what happens when I get through with his life." Xana turns into a black mist again going to the school's main computer where grades were stored. The monitor turns on and a file appears on the screen. _Ark Della Robbia. _Answers are changed, points are erased and Ark's 91.2 B turns into a 71.5 D.

The next day Ark gets a call from his parents. "Hi dad, what's up?" Ark doesn't expect what Odd is about to say.

"What's up? Not your grade! You have a D average! You're coming home and will be home schooled for the rest of the year!"

"What? But, I have a B, a high B nearly an A. Heck I might have an A after the last test."

"We just got a message from Kadic Academy that you are close to failing! Instead of expecting you to turn things around we are bringing you home where you will have the strictest tutors we can buy!"

"But, dad, that's not possible." Ark's world is about to crash around him. If he was sent home then there would be no fighting Xana, no being with friends, and no being with Mira. "I, it's a mistake I have to talk to the principal."

"A mistake? Ark letting you go to Kadic Academy was a mistake. We were too relaxed with the rules. All you had to do was stay out of trouble and keep a B average. Ark you messed up."

"But I didn't! I swear I have a B average! I have to talk to the principal he has to fix this! I'm sorry dad I'll call you when everything is fixed."

"Bye Ark. If this is a mistake I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I know dad, bye." They hang up. "Crap, what happened? Did I skip a line and accidentally answered the scantron one line off on everything?" Ark tries to think about what could have gone wrong as he runs over to the principal's office.

"Whoa." Sanne had woken up and checked her Jtop when she saw a record of Super Scan activity. "Xana activated a Tower for three minutes? What could he do in three minutes? Weird. Maybe his attack failed so he stopped it." Sanne closes the screen and checks her email and does other normal things.

Ark is in the principal's office trying to find out what was going on. "I see, well, if you have proof of past grades then we will see what the mistake was." The principal does not remember sending out a Close To Failure Message. "Just collect your past homework or tests and if they do not match the scores we have on the computer we will fix them."

"I, um, I don't know about the exams we had yesterday. Maybe when I filled out the scantron sheet I skipped a line so answered everything one line off. That would explain it and I, I could take the test again." Ark was nervous but was seeing that things would be fixed soon. All he had to do was get his old homework and tests and bring them to the principal.

"That may be. I will look at the scantron sheet and if I see you made a simple mistake like that we will find a way for you to retake it." The principal did not want to lose Ark Della Robbia. Della Robbia was a name that could bring big money to the school. Maybe if Odd and Sandra flew over the principal could talk to them about hosting a skating tournament at the school to raise money for a new gym and new equipment and maybe a little something for himself. "Do not worry yourself Ark. Go and get your homework as I get your scantron sheet. We'll get this all worked out I'm sure."

"Thank you, I, thank you." Ark nearly runs into the door as he is nervous and in a hurry to get his homework and tests.

Sanne is about to close her Jtop when the Super Scan beeps. "Crap, he's attacking, I better…" The Super Scan stops. "Wait, not this." Xana seemed to be activating Towers randomly to keep Sanne and the others distracted before attacking. "I guess he left it activated last night for so long because I wouldn't wake up." Sanne laughs thinking she had Xana figured out. How wrong she was would soon be found out by a blonde boy with a purple spot in his hair.

Krieger is doing situps on his bed when Ark slams the door open. "What the heck was that for?"

"Tests, homework, where are they?" Ark goes over to a drawer and pulls it open. He pulls folders out looking for his past homework and tests.

"How would I know? Why do you need them?"

"I, there's been a huge mistake." Ark throws clothes and pictures and other items out of his way looking for the folder that would save his life as he knew it. "Where is it! Krieger, did you borrow any of my folders?"

"No."

"Have you seen a big purple folder anywhere?"

"No, what's going on?"

"It was a mistake. I just need to show my homework and tests to the principal and it will all be fixed." Ark starts to sweat nervously as he can't find the one folder that would save him.

The principal is in a back office looking through a file cabinet. "Darneth, Dat, Deen, Degero, Della Robbia." He takes the file out and takes out the scantron. "Comedian is he?" The bubbles on the scantron sheet were filled out to be a picture of a male body part. "We'll see if he finds it so funny when I make him serve detention and make him redo the test and take fifty points off of it for this little stunt." The principal closes the file cabinet and goes to his office to use the intercom to call Ark Della Robbia to his office.

Ark is slowly headed back to the principal's office after being called over the intercom. He hadn't been able to find any of his past homework or tests. "I'm dead, this can't get any worse." Ark was wrong and would soon find out.

The principal is waiting for Ark at the door to his office. Ark sees he has the scantron sheet in his hand. Ark thinks that at least his test scores will be fixed but the principal did not have a look on his face that Ark liked. "Ark Della Robbia, comedian or idiot?"

"What? I, I couldn't find any of my old homework or tests. Did you find out what I did wrong on the scantron?" The principal shows the scantron and the picture that had been made. "But, I, I didn't do that."

"So someone broke into the file cabinet and rewrote all your answers after mysteriously breaking into a passcoded computer to change your grade? And where is the black van sitting out front Mr. Della Robbia?"

"I, I, I know." _Xana... _ "I knew it was a mistake! I, I can't say who it was that I made mad but they, they could, and would do it." Ark wasn't about to say someone like Sanne did it because he didn't want her to get into trouble and he couldn't say it was Xana. "I, um, could I please take the test again? I'll show you that I know what's on the test, please!?"

"Who is this person that could break into a locked office, hack through a passcoded computer, then…" The principal stops. "You're not saying Ms. Belpois had something to do with this are you?"

"I, no, not her, I swear." Ark has to think fast. "They're mad at me and if I rat them out they'll be even madder and who knows what they'll do then. Look at what they did now? All this because I, um, can't say." Ark was trying to think of an action that would deserve this kind of wrath.

"Breaking the rules were we?"

"No, I, um. Well I was supposed to um, go to Mira's room to study for the exam with her and um, her roommate, friends, I, I can't say!" Ark couldn't think of anything so tries to stall. "Can I just please retake the test?"

"I guess but if I don't like what I see I'll make sure you're in detention faster than you can say my name."

"I, ok."

"What about your other grades? Do you have your past homework and tests?" Ark wipes his brow.

"Um, I, no. I couldn't find my folder that had all of that in it."

"You want me to believe the same person got into your room and took it?" Ark shrugs his shoulders. "This means you'll need to get at least a B on your test to get your grade up to a C."

"I, I can't have a C I need a B!" Ark doesn't mean to yell but was getting desperate. "Maybe, maybe some of the teachers remember what I got on stuff, I mean, I don't know."

"You're very lucky Mr. Della Robbia that I'm even giving you a chance to retake the exams. But for your homework and other tests I want the name of the person you think was responsible for this. Breaking into the office, hacking a computer, these are serious offenses!"

"Well, it could be several people. I'm not sure which one so I don't to say any names."

"Very well, take the exam and hope for a perfect score if you want a B average." The principal leads Ark to the library where Jim of all people is waiting with the exams and a new scantron sheet.

"Ark that wasn't funny."

"Jim I didn't do it I swear!" Ark doesn't want to plead with Jim so sits down. "I, just give me the exams so I can get out of here."

"Don't take that tone mister. Your parents already called me telling me to make sure you don't do anything stupid like try and run away."

"But, I, this is a big mistake! You'll see." Ark gets started on the exam knowing that Xana had something to do with this but he would have to wait to call Sanne and the others.

Nearly four hours later Ark turns in the scantron to Jim. "See? Do you really think I would have wasted all that time just to play a stupid joke? I know I have to keep a B average or I'll get sent home." Ark was still worried. He couldn't find his past homework or tests. "I, can I go back to my room? I have to find my folder with my homework and tests."

"Or to pack your bags and hide somewhere? I know you don't want to go home Ark but your grades got to low. What the heck do you do that keeps you from studying? It's not like you have a job or _anything_." Ark hears the way Jim says the last word and understands that Jim was thinking about Xana.

"I, I do have something that takes up my time. But it doesn't matter because someone messed with my grades. I'll redo all my tests and homework if I have to just to prove it."

"Don't think that just because you're the kid of one of my friends you're going to get that special of treatment."

"I wouldn't want that Jim." Ark stares at Jim. "Look, I have to find my folder with my stuff in it. That way I can prove that I'm not lying or messing around." Jim looks at the door.

"Don't do anything stupid Ark." Ark nods then leaves the library. Jim takes the scantron sheet to the scanner and puts it through. "94.5? Well, that will at least get him up to a C." Jim takes the scantron sheet to the principal who takes it to the filing cabinet and puts it into Ark Della Robbia's folder.

Ark gets to his room but instead of looking for his folder finds his phone and calls Sanne. "Sanne, I, did Xana attack recently?"

"What? No. Well, he activated a Tower last night then earlier today but then they deactivated. His attack failed."

"No it didn't. He, Xana changed my grades. My parents are coming to get me right now."

"What? Crap. We, we could do a return but that would make Xana stronger." Sanne thinks for a few seconds. "I could maybe hack into the computer and change the grades for you." Ark almost laughs at this.

"I, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Well, what are you going to do? If your parents take you home then you obviously can't fight Xana."

"Or be with Mira and you guys."

"Uh, yeah, that to. Look, um, Xana's attack was obviously this and it is damaging to the group. We, we would launch a return if one of us was hurt really bad right?" Sanne is trying to make a good excuse to launch a return.

"No way Sanne. I'm not making Xana stronger just because of this. I, we need to think of a way out of this."

"We could try bribing the principal. With my allowance and everyone else's we might have enough."

"That's a horrible plan and you know it."

"But it's a plan. What do you have?"

"I find homework or tests that Xana didn't destroy and prove that my grades were changed."

"What about your American History Project?"

"Perfect! I didn't keep that with the rest of my stuff. That and my exam should be enough to prove my grades were changed. Um, I don't know when my parents will get here so I better hurry."

"Ok, hurry." The two hang up. "Crap, we can't lose Ark. He better prove his grades were changed." Sanne dials a number on her Jcell. "Skitz, Xana did something to Ark's grades. Your parents are coming to take him back home."

"What?"

"Xana changed Ark's grades so he'd be getting less than a B average. Your parents are coming right now to pick him up and take him home. If you see them distract them for as long as you can."

"But, wait, so Xana changed Ark's grades? He had to activate a Tower to do that right?"

"Yes but only for a few minutes. He activated a Tower last night for three minutes. It never woke us up so I didn't know he activated one until I saw the log this morning."

"Crap. Well, I'll, I'll call my parents first and try to stop them."

"They're already on the plane from what Ark told me."

"Oh, well, what do we do?"

"Ark says he's going to use his old homework and tests to show what his grades really are. That should prove his grades were tampered with so we don't have to launch a return."

"Ok, well, I'll call my parents anyways to tell them that Ark can't go home." Skitz hangs up on Sanne. "I can't let him go home I need him." Skitz calls her parents hoping to stop them from taking her brother away.

"Jim!" Ark is carrying his American History project when he sees Jim. "Where's the principal? I, I found my project. This and my exam should save my grade." Jim gives a stern look at Ark.

"Who, or _what_, did you make mad enough to change your grade?"

"What? I, who?" Ark heard how Jim put an emphasis on the 'what'. "I, um, I can't say."

"Ark, I already called Samantha." Jim looks for a reaction from Ark.

"Really? She's coming to yell at me to?" Ark was able to think fast and come up with a response. "First you, then my parents, not Samantha. What's next having the Stern's yell at me?" Ark laughs. "I think I know who messed with my grades but I don't know for sure so I won't say."

"How noble Ark." Jim saw a glance from Ark that concerned him. "Well, come with me. Maybe we'll get this settled before your parents land." Jim keeps an eye on Ark to make sure he doesn't try and call the others as they go to the principal's office.

Dante is just getting back from the mall where he had an awkward first date with Naia when he sees a pink haired woman climbing out of the sewers. At first he thinks it is Sanne but when the person is completely out he sees they are too tall to be Sanne. "Oh crap." He recognizes the woman as the original Sanne. "I, I can't hide now she's already seen me." Dante backs away slowly.

"You, I, I recognize you. I could never forget that face." Samantha puts a hand to her chest. Her heart was beating out of control as she sees the face of the child of Xana. "How did you escape!?"

"Samantha, Sanne, you don't understand." Dante puts his hands up. "I, I'm not my father. Sanne, your granddaughter freed me from him." Dante stops when he gets to the end of bridge. "Sanne please wait and listen."

"Don't call me that! I, I'll kill you Xana! I won't let you hurt the others!" Sanne charges Dante.

"Stop!" Dante knows that if Sanne tackles him now they would both fall over the edge. He runs at Sanne so he'd be away from the edge. "Sanne stop right now!" Dante ducks under Sanne's attack then turns around wrapping his arms around her pinning her arms to her sides. "Sanne, I'm, I'm not Xana! Your granddaughter saved me!" Dante struggles with Sanne.

"Let me go Xana!" Sanne continues to struggle.

"Stop struggling Sanne I don't want to hurt you!" Dante relaxes his hold. Sanne doesn't stop struggling and takes this chance to break Dante's grip.

"I'll kill you! I won't let you get away!" Sanne tackles Dante to the ground and wraps her hands around his throat. "Die Xana!"

"I, I'm not Xana." Dante struggles to breath. "Stop, please." Dante doesn't want to hurt Sanne but he can't let her kill him. "Sorry." Dante punches Sanne in the face hard breaking her nose.

"Aaaa!" Sanne falls off of Dante and puts her hands on her nose trying to stop the bleeding. "You must be weak if you can't even use your powers! When you kill me Jim will call the others and they'll stop you!"

"I'm not Xana!" Dante yells as loud as he can. "I am not my father! Your granddaughter saved me! She freed me then saved me from Xana when he captured me again!" Dante kneels down next to Sanne. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to punch you that hard." Dante reaches for Sanne when she knocks his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Sanne moves away from Dante. "I, I don't know what trick you think you're playing but I won't fall for it!"

"I'm not playing a trick! Please Sanne listen to me. Your granddaughter and her friends found me in the Tower. They, they freed me but then my father escaped. Your granddaughter worked day and night to bring me to Earth. I, I was captured by Xana again but then the others saved me. I, we haven't told you or the other, other, former Lyoko Warriors because we can handle Xana."

"Handle him? You're just kids!"

"As were the others when they fought Xana. I will admit the others are not as united as their parents but they will fight Xana until he is defeated." Dante's mind goes through all of the memories Xana left in him. Of the years that Sanne was a host, the time that Aelita became a host. Even the short time William was a host. He saw how close the original Lyoko Warriors were and how the new Lyoko Warriors were a bunch of squabbling children compared to their parents. "You must trust us on that. We won't let Xana drag you or the others into the fight. Why are you here?"

"None of your business Xana!" Sanne was not going to listen to a word from the child of Xana. "I'm going to call the others and tell them what's going on!" Sanne reaches into her pants pocket and pulls out a Jcell.

"Go ahead Sanne it won't matter." Dante goes and jumps off the edge. He grabs the rope and swings down to the Factory floor. If Samantha, the original Sanne knew Xana was back, a return needed to be done. Dante takes the elevator down to the Control Room and goes over to the control panel. "Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up and reverses time.

"Whoa." Ark wakes up in the dorm room. "Krieger, did, was a return just launched?" Krieger nods. "I wonder why." Krieger's phone starts to ring. He looks for it and finds it then answers it.

"Hello?"

"Krieger, I, I didn't launch that. I don't know how but maybe Xana got the password and launched a return."

"Then another one is coming right?"

"Crap we have to get to the Factory!"

"Ok, tell Skitz and I'll call Sora. Skitz can call Barack."

"Ok." They hang up and make their calls. Sanne is sure it had to be Xana but no other returns were being done. "Maybe Dante went to Earth and locked the Super Computer down again." Sanne calls Dante but he doesn't answer. "He better be ok!" Sanne and Skitz quickly get dressed and head for the sewer entrance in the woods.

Dante steps out of the Scanner at the Factory. "Well, I have to do the date over again. Remember, pop is a liquid, popcorn is a food. And don't laugh when the other people in the theater don't laugh." Dante shakes his head as he tries to remember anything else that might be considered weird or wrong to do. He goes up the ladder to the Control Room and gets his Jcell. "Sanne called, probably wondering about the return." Dante hits call back. "Sanne, it was me who launched the return. Its ok now your grandmother doesn't know about Xana being back."

"What?" Sanne is confused. "Wait, what about my grandmother?"

"Your grandmother, she, she saw me and attacked me. She thought I was Xana. I, I fought her off then launched a return."

"So it wasn't Xana?"

"No. How could Xana launch a return anyways?"

"I don't know. Um, keep an eye on the Super Scan ok?"

"I will. Last night, well, tonight, morning, whatever time it was I felt pulsations but they stopped before you even got here."

"Xana's attack didn't take long. If he attacks again there won't be much we can do."

"What was it?"

"He changed Ark's grades so he had less than a B average and was going to be sent home."

"Oh. Well, problem solved. Xana probably just wanted a return done. Not just but, you know what I mean."

"I do. Well, if he isn't trying to kill us I guess we'll all go back to bed."

"Yeah, um, Sanne, I was wondering…" Dante goes over his date with Naia and hopes Sanne can help him.

**A/N That's right, no Lyoko action. Weird right? Just Xana messing with the group, a return that makes him stronger. I originally had a plan for Odd and Sandra to be attacked but Xana doesn't want the Original Warriors involved so that didn't make sense. This is what I came up with. I know it's not the 1****st****. Why am I now? Because I WAS supposed to have tomorrow night off. SO I would update at like 12:01 Sept. 1****st****. But they revised my schedule so I'm updating now. So next episode will be on Sept 4****th****. Look for Code Xana Episode 68: Possessed.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Code Xana Episode 68: Possessed **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-67**

Sora is watching Sanne and Krieger. They don't know they are being watched and aren't aware of the attack that is about to happen. "Just wait for it. This should be fun." Sora hides behind the door leading out of the movie theater. As Sanne and Krieger walk out holding hands Sora jumps on Krieger's back. "_Mine!"_ Sora makes sure to change her voice to make it look even more like she was being possessed by Xana. "_You're mine again!"_ Sora tears at Krieger's clothes laughing insanely. She doesn't know why she thought this was a good idea or why she even thought of it she just did. And once she did she couldn't stop herself from doing it.

"Xana!" Sanne kicks at Sora since she thinks she is being possessed and being possessed would make Sora nearly invincible to pain. Sanne is surprised when Sora rolls off of Krieger and holds her stomach. "Wait, something's not right here." Sanne goes over to Sora. "I, I think I hurt her."

"_Not!"_ Sora had been hurt but she lies and punches Sanne in the face. People start to crowd around watching the fight as Sora tackles Sanne to the ground and tries to pull her shirt off. _This should embarrass her._ Sora starts to pull it off when Krieger tackles her.

"Stop it!" Krieger pins Sora to the floor. Sora knew she wouldn't be able to break his pin so she goes limp. "Oh crap." Krieger gets off of Sora. "Sanne, are you ok?" Sanne nods. "I, I don't know what happened to Sora."

"I don't know either. The Super Scan never went off." Sanne takes her Jpocket out and checks just to be sure. "Maybe he stole the Tower or something." Sanne puts her Jpocket away then goes over to Sora. "How do we explain this?" The people who had crowded around to watch the fight start to break up. "I hope security wasn't called." Sanne shakes Sora. "Wake up." Sora's eyes flutter.

"Ow." Sora holds her stomach. "What happened?"

"Xana possessed you but we don't know how. The Super Scan never detected an activated Tower." Sanne helps Sora up.

"I, I was in my room doing homework and now I'm, where am I?" Sora looks around. "Movie theater?"

"Yeah. Um, you want us to walk you back?"

"I, I guess." Sora looks around some more. "I don't remember a thing. I don't think I even saw a ghost or anything."

"It's ok Sora it isn't your fault." Krieger puts a hand on Sora's shoulder. "We better get out of here in case security was called."

"Yeah, we better." _I just killed their date, ha! Why did I do this again?_ Sora shakes her head. "Um, I didn't hurt you guys did I?"

"No, I'm fine." Sanne looks at Krieger who had a scratch on his cheek. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok." The three hurry out of the movie theater. Someone else starts to follow them.

"Hmmm, interesting idea. Yes, very interesting. But who to use? If it does work it could very well kill the person I use." A black mist continues to follow the three as it thinks about what to do.

Naia and Dante are finally getting out of the movie theater after a commotion kept them from leaving. "I wonder what happened."

"I don't know." Dante didn't want to guess. He realized not to open his mouth except when he absolutely knew it wouldn't be wrong. After his attempt at using a proverb ended in Naia laughing so hard milk shot out of her nose he knew to just be quiet.

"Well, want to get something to eat?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Naia shrugs her shoulders. "Well, um, I don't know."

"You've been saying that a lot. Is there anything you do know?" Naia smiles making a joke but Dante takes her seriously.

"I know that at the speed of light it takes eleven seconds to go to Mars and seven hours to Pluto and that to exceed the speed of light you must," Dante is interrupted when Naia kisses him on the lips quickly. "Oh, sorry." Dante laughs a little knowing he had done something wrong again.

"You're so smart, why don't you go to the school your friends go to?"

"Because Jim is there. Sanne's grandfather would recognize me and then I'd get in trouble."

"Well, you could go to mine. Then we could hang out more."

"And how to explain my living situation? And all my money comes from Sanne and her friends I don't want them to have to spend money on a school tuition and board." Dante wants to stop talking about this. "Naia, um, when I held your hand in the theater was that ok?"

"Well yeah, duh. What, never been on a date before?" Naia laughs but Dante's reaction gets her to stop. "Wait, am I your first girlfriend?"

"I, uh, well. I've been um, hiding and stuff and the only reason I first talked to you was because I thought you were my friend Sanne. I, I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone outside of the group because they worry about someone turning me in." Dante feels embarrassed.

"Ok. Well, don't worry holding my hand is ok." Naia smiles. "No wonder you didn't know…" Naia stops in mid sentence and starts to shake.

"Naia?" Dante doesn't know what is wrong with Naia until Xana's symbol appears in her eyes. "Xana!" Dante pushes away from Naia. "Leave her alone! She's not a part of this!"

"_You made her a part of this!"_ Naia laughs evilly. "_Because of you she will be dragged into the fight. Because of you she will be hurt. Just like your other friends. If it wasn't for you they never would have left the Super Computer on. They never would have freed me from the Tower except they wanted to free you. Everything that has happened is your fault."_

"Shut up Xana I've been your host before. Your psychological attacks won't work on me."

"_I understand. You're not like the others. They are so easily played. But if you saw this girl kissing someone else you would probably know that it was me._" Naia tries to punch Dante but he dodges it. "_You can try and run but this girl, well, she may not make it. You might want to stay and remember her as she was."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_I am trying something new."_ Naia kicks at Dante but misses again. "_She may or may not live."_

"What are you doing?"

"_Something that is very interesting. I hope it works."_ Naia tries to hit Dante again but he dodges the attack. "_I was not able to make her stronger or faster. But if this works, well, the results will be satisfying."_ Naia attacks Dante again. Dante doesn't want to hurt her and if Xana isn't powering her then he had to pull his punches. They roll around on the ground wrestling with each other when people notice and start to watch.

"Hey, first two chicks now this! Come on, rip the shirt off!" People start to cheer on the fight as the Super Scan finds the activated Tower.

Sanne, Krieger, and Sora are running for the sewer entrance when Sora stops. "Sora, what are you doing?" Krieger stops to see what is wrong when Sora kicks him in the stomach.

"_It worked!"_ Sora grabs Krieger by the head and is about to slam her knee into his face when Sanne tackles her.

"Why do you keep possessing Sora!? And how? You can't possess the rest of us since we've been to Lyoko so many times!" Sora doesn't answer because she didn't know this. She wrestles with Sanne until Krieger recovers and attacks her from behind putting her in a full nelson arm lock.

"_I did something to her! And it's all your fault!"_ Sora struggles but can't break Krieger's hold. "_It does seem to make her weaker though. I guess I can continue my other attack."_ Sora goes limp then falls forward. "What happened?"_ Please buy it. I didn't know Xana couldn't posses us because we go to Lyoko._

"Xana, he, he did something to you Sora." Sanne helps Sora up. "After the attack I need to scan you and see if I can find out what he did."

"But I, I thought you said the Scanners healed everything."

"I, it does but Xana must have done something." Sanne and the others hear a noise and turn to see Skitz and Barack running for the sewer entrance. "About time you guys got here."

"What are you waiting for? Can't go without my pretty face?" Skitz smiles at the others. "Everyone else coming?"

"I think so. Dante's probably on Lyoko since I called and he didn't answer his cell phone." They get to the sewer entrance and go down.

"Come on don't break them up." Security at the movie theater finally get to the fight and break it up.

"You two what do you think you are doing?" Three security guards are leading the two teens to a back office. 

"_None of your business."_ Naia turns and kicks a security guard between the legs. The second one goes to grab her when energy comes out and knocks the security guard out. "_Now, where were we Dante?"_

"Here." Dante turns and runs away from Naia. He has to get to the Factory and help the others.

"_You won't get away that easily!"_ Naia chases after Dante. She didn't have super strength like a normal possessed person but she was still faster then a normal person and easily catches up to Dante. She tackles him from behind knocking him to the ground. "_See? You're too slow Dante."_

"Shut up Xana! My friends are already on Lyoko I bet!"

"_No, they aren't. They may be on the way to the Factory but no they are not on Lyoko just yet. Before they get there, well, it doesn't matter even if they deactivate the Tower this girl will be my slave."_ Naia wraps her arms around Dante's neck and starts to choke him.

"Not, possible." Dante struggles. "The Tower being, deactivated, will free her." Dante is strong enough to stand up with Naia on his back. "She won't, be your slave." Dante flips Naia over his shoulder and grabs Naia into a chokehold of his own. "I won't let her be your slave."

"_That is not for you to decide Dante." _Naia charges with energy and forces Dante to let her go. "_What will you do? You must realize that if the others launch a return while I am still possessing her it will mean her enslavement to me will be complete. But if you run away I may get her into some serious trouble."_ Naia smiles wickedly.

"I, I can do both." Dante kicks Naia hard in the stomach knocking her down. He gets his Jcell out and calls Sanne. "Sanne, Xana's possessed Naia! But he did something so even after the Tower is deactivated she will be possessed. You can't do a return until his possession ends."

"But, how can he do that?"

"I don't know just don't launch a return until I say you can alright?"

"Ok Dante." They hang up. "This is bad. Xana's possessed Naia and did something so that even if we deactivate the Tower she will remain possessed." Sora and Krieger don't know what this means.

"So? We just launch a return right?" Sanne shakes her head.

"If Naia is still possessed when we launch a return then she will remain being possessed by Xana. We have to deactivate the Tower then figure out a way to end the possession."

"Ok, well, where is Naia? I'm guessing she's with Dante." Sora bites her lower lip worried about what would happen if Xana exposed her little trick.

"Dante is fighting her but I don't know how long he can last." Sanne and the other two go even faster for the Factory.

Skitz, Barack, Ark, and Mira get to the sewer entrance in the woods. As they climb down the ladder they hear a yell. "Hello?" Skitz looks around but doesn't see anyone. "We better hurry." Skitz follows the others into the sewers then heads for the Factory.

Dante is running away from possessed Naia and is almost to the sewer entrance in the woods when Naia attacks him again. "_Did you think the sewers would give you safety?"_

"No, I, stop this Naia. You can fight him."

"_You couldn't fight me what makes you think this girl could? Even more since this new possession helps me control her. I may not make her powerful but I have total control even after the Tower is deactivated."_ Naia sparks with energy ready to attack Dante again.

"Leave her alone! Please Xana, dad, mom. Leave her alone."

"_Oh now we're mother and father. Every other time you're an orphan, no parents. I don't think so son."_ Naia sends an energy bolt at Dante and strikes him across the chest. His shirt is burnt as is his skin.

"Aaaa!" Dante screams in pain.

"_How to punish you? Send you to your room? You don't really have a room though do you? Let's make one!"_ The ground around Dante moves and forms a cube around him with a small window. "_Now what else to do to punish you? Hurt this girl? Hmmm, or your friends. Choose, do I hurt this girl or your friends?"_ Naia smiles evilly. "_You must choose Dante."_

"I, me, please hurt me."

"_Not an option! Now, who do you choose? This girl or your friends? Who do I hurt?"_

"My, my friends. They can fight you. Krieger would be able to stop you." Dante hopes this is true.

"_Very well then."_ Naia turns into a black mist and disappears. Dante gets up and goes over to the small window.

"I can't get through. Maybe if I can break it apart some I can get out." Dante tries to make the window bigger but to no avail.

Sanne, Sora, and Krieger make it to the Factory and take the elevator down to the Control Room. "We should wait for the others. No point in sending you two alone." Sanne sits down in the computer chair and looks at the Super Scan. "Desert Sector. Shouldn't be too hard to get to."

"_Oh really?"_ Naia appears! "_I may disagree with that."_

"Naia, Xana, leave her out of this." Krieger gets into a fighting stance. "She's not one of us."

"_I know but there is something special about her. Pink hair, she has pink hair, I only know of three others with pink hair. She must play a part of this somehow!"_ Naia sparks with energy ready to fight.

"Just because she has pink hair doesn't mean she's related to me or my mom. Are you going to posses everyone who has blonde hair and a purple spot?"

"_I, well, I did find one other but the boy was blind and of no use to me. You see, after this, anomaly, appeared I looked for others like her. I found the blind boy and I found a blonde girl who apparently isn't being affected by the returns. But she is a deaf mute. Strange isn't it? People who resemble your parents yet have something wrong with them. Blind, deaf, albino, all defective products wouldn't you agree?"_ Naia takes a step towards Krieger as energy forms in her hands.

"What? No. It's just a coincidence." Krieger looks over at Sanne hoping she would take the time to get to Lyoko. He didn't want her to get hurt.

"_Really? I've had a harder time finding your parents. A common German man and a common Japanese woman with a defect are everywhere. They had nothing about them that was unique. Or Jim Morales. Although if I find a man who has held dozens of jobs but has a defect it would most likely be his defective by product."_

"What are you talking about? What defective by product?"

"_Don't you see? The return, the return they did after they trapped me. It was massive, the power unlike any other. But it appears to have left behind people like this."_ Naia motions to herself.

"It's just a coincidence. You're just trying to get us. Too many times have we fallen for your tricks to fall for this trick!" Krieger lunges at Naia but is knocked back by an energy field.

"_For once I'm not trying to trick you and you don't believe me. A case of crying duck."_

"Duck? I think you mean wolf." Sora looks around for a weapon but doesn't see any. "Some genius you are."

"_Shut up girl. You've failed so far and after all the help I gave you."_

"What help? They aren't stupid enough to believe anything you say." Sora looks over at Sanne and Krieger. Xana hadn't been helping her, as far as she knew, and hopes the other two believe her.

"Even if you were helping her with something you wouldn't tell us. Xana we've gotten smart about your tricks." Krieger's words reassure Sora. "Lower your shield so I can beat you up!"

"_Beat me up? No, you'll hurt Naia. Dante's girlfriend. Why do you think he chose a girl with pink hair Krieger? Because the one he really loves won't have him."_ Naia laughs a little and looks over at Sanne.

"No because she's the first girl he met outside of the group. I already told him to be careful but he seems to really like her. I can't blame him since she doesn't seem to care he's a homeless orphan and actually likes him." Sanne hopes Krieger won't get jealous about Dante. She knew before they started dating that Krieger was extremely jealous of Dante. "It could have been any girl as long as she talked to him. Heck, I'm not so sure that Dante was so desperate to finally have something outside of fighting you he would have gone out with another guy. He's desperate to have a life away from you!" Sanne starts to get mad as she thinks about Dante and his life. "He wants to fight you and stop you so he can be free! He wants to be a normal person but he can't go to school with us because my grandfather would recognize him as your child! And now you're dragging Naia into this! I hate you!"

"_So, truly tell me how you feel."_ Naia laughs. "_He should have known this would happen. He's such a fool to think I would let this girl get close to him and not hurt her. Although they haven't gotten that close from what I've seen."_

"You bastard, you're always watching him aren't you?"

"_Of course I am he's my son. I, it sounds silly I know, but I have a certain attachment to him. Is it love? I don't think so but there is something there that I can't let go. I did create him, both of us created him. His mother carried him for nearly a month before he was born and killed her."_

"Dante didn't kill her you killed her. You programmed Dante to do that." Sanne clenches her hand into a fist. She is about to attack Naia when the alarm sounds alerting her to the other Lyoko Warriors making it to the Factory. "What are you going to do now? Where's Dante?"

"_I will do whatever I want and my son is grounded, literally."_ Naia turns towards the elevator when the doors open. "_Die!"_ She throws the two energy orbs she had been creating at the four in the elevator.

"Duck!" Ark tackles Mira and his sister to the ground but Barack is too slow and is hit.

"Bloody buggering hell!" Barack slams into the back of the elevator. "I mean, um, ow." Barack didn't like speaking British while in France but when he was hit he forgot his Francois and cursed in his native tongue. "Hey, my arms won't work." Barack had tried to get up but couldn't.

"_Is that all? I must have held back. Very well I'll do the rest of the damage now."_ Naia goes to create another energy orb at Barack but Krieger attacks her. "_Ready to learn your lesson?"_

"Shut up! Sanne, send them to Lyoko then get there!" Krieger attacks Naia again trying to give Sanne time to send the others to Lyoko.

Dante runs and kicks the bottom of the small window and breaks it away a little. He runs and kicks it again and breaks off a chunk of dirt. He continues this until he is able to crawl through the hole. "Have to get to the Factory. Have to make sure Naia doesn't get hurt." Dante runs over to the sewer entrance and climbs down.

Sanne is in the computer chair waiting for Ark and Skitz to get Barack in a Scanner. "Ok, get in." Skitz and Ark do. "Transfer Skitz, Transfer Barack, Transfer Ark, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Barack, Scanner Ark, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Desert Sector. "Sora get in. I'll be right down once I set the auto transfer." Sora gets in the middle Scanner as Sanne sets up the auto transfer and sends the vehicles. She runs over to the ladder and starts to climb down. "Krieger be careful!"

"I'll do what I can." Krieger dodges a charged hand on Naia. "But it will be better if you deactivate the Tower."

"She won't stop. Xana said he would continue to posses her even if we deactivated the Tower."

"Crap." Krieger had forgotten. "Still deactivate the Tower he can't posses her forever without a Tower."

"_I can't? Well, I don't know. This is a test, this is only a test."_ Naia attacks Krieger again.

Sanne climbs down the ladder and gets in the right Scanner seconds before the Scanner doors close. She lands with Sora next to the others and the vehicles in the Desert Sector. "We have to go east, hurry!" Sanne jumps on the Overbike and takes off for the activated Tower.

"Wait up!" Sora struggles to get the rocket boots on then follows after the others. "I said wait!" Sora struggles and catches up to Mira who was on the Overwing. "I'm needed to fight Xana you know so don't be leaving me behind!"

"I knew you could catch up to me so I didn't worry." Mira and the others hurry to the activated Tower.

Dante makes it to the Factory and takes the elevator down to the Control Room. When the doors open he sees Krieger and Naia fighting. "Naia!" Dane runs over to her. "Krieger don't hurt her!"

"I'm not worried about hurting her!" Krieger had been hit several times already and welcomed the help. "I need a little help!"

"Ok, um, be gentle. Xana didn't make her super strong like his other possession victims."

"She still has energy!" Krieger dodges an energy orb. "Help me!"

"Ok." Dante lunges at Naia but she knocks him away with her energy. "Naia, fight him."

"_Again she can't fight me. I have better control over her then any other. I just haven't been able to make her strong enough to crush you with her bare hands. I wonder, if you launch a return while I still posses her will I be able to make her a knight of Lyoko?"_

"Never! I'll never let that happen!"

"_It isn't your decision son. It is mine."_ Naia attacks Dante then forms an energy shield around them to keep Krieger from interfering. "_You like this girl, why? Does she remind you of Sanne? Is she a replacement for Sanne?"_ Naia looks over at Krieger hoping for a reaction.

"She's not a replacement! Naia is special to me. She, she doesn't, I don't know! She's just different!" Dante struggles with Naia but is too weak to handle the energy that Naia uses.

"_You have no idea do you son?"_ Naia stands over a defeated Dante. "_I never did give you social skills or knowledge of human interaction did I? Yet you attempt to speak and act with someone outside of the group. Strange what my child will do. I never expected you to be free from me or to have such, experiences."_ Naia kneels down to Dante. "_Son,"_ She puts a hand on the side of Dante's head. "_No, this, this isn't my emotions these are Naia's!"_ Naia stands up. "_I almost felt sorry for my son. Pathetic human emotions."_

"Get away from him Xana!" Krieger sees that Xana has dropped the energy shield and attacks.

"_Her feelings, her emotions, they interfere! Maybe she will not become my next Knight."_ Naia creates an energy orb in her right hand and throws it at Krieger. Krieger dodges it and kicks Naia hard in the stomach.

"I have to hurt you if I want to stop you." Krieger unleashes a vicious kick that lands on the side of Naia's head. Naia's head snaps and she goes flying across the floor. "I'm sorry Naia."

"_Don't be."_ Naia struggles to her feet. "_That was impressive."_ Naia smiles and Krieger sees blood coming out of her mouth. "_But you will have to try harder to hurt me if that's your best."_ Naia spits a tooth and some blood out.

"I won't try I'll do." Krieger attacks Naia as the other Lyoko Warriors get to the activated Tower.

"No guards, this is a trap." Sanne looks around for any monsters hiding behind rocks but none come out. "I'm not that stupid."

"Wait." Sora flies over to Sanne. "He, Xana said he would still posses Naia if you deactivate the Tower. What's the point of deactivating the Tower, or protecting it, if it won't do anything?"

"Good point. Sanne, you can deactivate the Tower and it won't do anything." Ark looks up at the Tower. "But it is better to deactivate the Tower so we can figure out how to save Naia."

"Yes. I, it has to be that deactivating the Tower would do nothing so there is no point in guarding it." The second these words leave Sanne's lips two Mega Tanks and an Assassin appear.

"Open up, put it in, and let's begin." Sora creates an arrow and puts it in her crossbow.

"Sanne stay back!" Ark creates his spear. "Mira, go invisible." Mira nods then disappears. Ark looks over at Sanne. "You might want to back off since Dante isn't here." Ark was taking over as leader since Krieger wasn't there.

"I know." But Sanne doesn't back off. She starts to charge energy and soon fires a Scattershot. The Mega Tanks stay closed and the Assassin dodges the laser beams. After the attack both Mega Tanks open up and fire at Sanne. She dodges both laser blasts and continues towards the Tower.

"Sanne stay back!" Sora isn't sure why she cared. She tried to hurt Sanne less than an hour ago but now she wanted to protect her. Sora shakes her head when she feels something squirming inside of her head. _No, protect Sanne._ Sora dives controlling her rocket boots as she fires arrows at the Mega Tanks. The arrows bounce off of the hard shell and she can't hit the Eye.

"I can help! I'm too fast for them to hit me." Sanne dodges the Mega Tank blasts again. "Go after the Assassin!"

"I think we can handle it." Skitz is using her clubs to block the lasers from the Assassin. "Barack get behind it!"

"Trying." Barack was firing his own lasers at the Assassin trying to get around it but the Assassin was firing his other arm at him.

"No, stop it!" Sora points her arm at Sanne. "What are you doing?" Sora starts to hear a voice in her head. "No, I won't do it!" Sora fires an arrow but at the last second is able to pull her arm up and misses Sanne completely. Sora continues to struggle as she feels something try and control her as the voice gets louder.

Sanne is now driving in a circle around one Mega Tank when she drives between both of them. She stops the Overbike. "Come on, I'm not even moving, try and shoot me now!" Both Mega Tanks open and fire laser blasts at Sanne. Sanne moves a few meters forward and the two Mega Tank blasts connect. The laser blasts push back and forth but the Mega Tanks are trapped.

"Good job Sanne!" Mira, still invisible, is about to destroy the Assassin when Xana appears in her regular form.

"_Not so fast!"_ Ms. Delmas seems to be struggling to appear. "_I won't let you go just yet!"_

"Why? Even if I deactivate the Tower you'll still posses Naia."

"_Yes and she is about to kill Krieger so if I…"_ Ms. Delmas is cut off when Sanne fires an energy beam at her. "_How rude."_

"Shut up!" Sanne fires another energy beam at Ms. Delmas.

"_She already beat Dante. Once Krieger is out of the way she will kill him next. If I can just hold on to her for a few more minutes I will have a better chance of making her my new Knight!"_

"I don't think so." Xana turns around but doesn't see anyone.

"_Mira!"_

"Yep." Mira shoves a Kodachi into Xana's chest. She slashes with the other one and cuts Ms. Delmas's chest open revealing the energy orbs. "Whoa, what are those?" Mira's shock allows Ms. Delmas to strike her and destroy her. Xana turns around to attack Sanne but sees Sanne running into the Tower.

"_Oh well, Naia is still my slave."_ Ms. Delmas breaks apart into a black mist and goes back to Sector 5.

Sanne goes up to the second platform and puts her hand on the control panel. "Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Sanne. "I can't launch a return. I have to send the others back and we have to figure something out." Sanne uses the control panel to send her friends back to Earth then herself.

Krieger is doubled over in pain holding onto the hole in his stomach made by an energy bolt. Blood gushes out and covers his hands and arms as he tries to keep pressure on the wound. Naia stands over him charging her hands. "_Time to die Krieger. You're friends failed you."_

"No we didn't!" Sanne jumps on Naia's back knocking her to the floor. "Guys get Dante and Krieger into the Scanners!" Sanne wrestles with Naia on the floor trying to buy time.

"You guys do that I have to help Sanne." Sora lunges at Naia and gets her in a choke hold.

Ark and Mira grab Dante as Barack and Skitz get Krieger. They are careful with Krieger as they get him onto the elevator. "I'll scan them." Skitz goes over to the computer chair as the others go down to the Scanner Room. She sees them on the screen putting Dante and Krieger in the Scanners. "Ok, just scanning, not sending to Lyoko." Skitz scans the two. "Ok, get back up here we still have to figure out how to stop Naia and Xana's possession." Skitz turns around and sees Sora and Sanne pinning Naia to the floor.

"What do we do with her?" Sora has Naia's legs pinned.

"I don't know. We have to heal her."

"And the one thing that heals anything is the Scanning process." Dante had climbed up the ladder to help the others with Naia.

"But, then she'll be unaffected by the returns."

"Yes but I don't know any other way to heal her."

"Um, well, I don't know." Sanne is on top of Naia to use her weight to pin Naia's arms and body to the floor. "You know if we scan her then she will be in the group. Xana will target her. He will hurt her."

"He already hurt her!" Dante yells at himself as much at Sanne. It was his fault this happened. If he hadn't talked to Naia, if after the return and when he knew it wasn't Sanne he should have left her alone. Now Xana was targeting her. "I, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"_Do it! See if I care!"_ Naia spits blood on Sanne's face.

"Can we trust her?" Krieger did not want a new member in the group. Especially one he didn't even know.

"She never gave me away. She, she's kept my secret."

"Your secret is a lie."

"She still kept it." Dante looks at Sanne. "I, if you had to you could make her unaffected. Like your parents, their parents." Dante motions to the others. "But he will still target her. Even, even if I stop seeing her. Like Sora," Dante points to Sora. "Either way we need to scan her.

"Yes, we do." Sanne looks at Naia and sees the Eye of Xana's in hers. "You scan her, Sora, Mira, and Skitz will help me get her to the Scanner Room." Skitz goes over and grabs an arm as Sanne gets off of Naia. The four girls hold onto Naia who struggles but can't break the hold. Naia starts to spark with energy.

"Watch out!" Krieger goes over and grabs Naia's head then punches her knocking her out.

"Krieger why did you do that?" Dante clenches his hand into a fist wanting to strike Krieger back.

"You didn't see the energy? Naia was going to hurt the others."

"Well, you didn't need to hit her."

"I didn't need to? Do you know how hard it was to beat her until she couldn't fight back?" Dante stands up from the computer chair then sits down. He knew Naia was possessed by Xana and that's why Krieger hit her. But now the four girls had Naia she wasn't a threat.

"Get her into the middle Scanner. I'll have it ready." Sanne and the other girls get Naia onto the elevator. They take it down to the Scanner Room and get her into the middle Scanner. "Scanner Naia." The doors close and a few seconds later they open and Naia falls out.

"Ow. What happened?" Naia stands up. "Wait, my nightmare is still going on?" Naia looks down at herself. "But I'm in control now." Naia was scared but thought it was a nightmare. A nightmare where an alien took control of her and made her attack Dante and his friends.

"Naia, that wasn't a nightmare." Dante has the headset on. "Naia, it's a long story. Come up to the Control Room and we'll tell you about it." Naia follows the four girls onto the elevator and takes it up to the Control Room. Naia looks around the room and sees the holomap.

"What's that?"

"That's my home, where I live." Dante sighs. "Naia, this is a long story so you might want to sit down."

"But, what's going on?"

"We'll tell you." Sanne puts a hand on Naia's shoulder. "Can you keep a secret?"


	70. Chapter 70

**Code Xana Episode 69: Ho Ho Ho**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-68**

**A/N Get your head out of the gutters! Episode 69, Ho Ho Ho**

Sora is in her room wondering what was going on. Since Naia was made a new member Sanne forgot to Scan her and see if there was something wrong with her. There wasn't, at least Sora was almost sure there wasn't. But the last time they had been on Lyoko she nearly shot Sanne and twice she had wanted to go up to her and push her down the stairs while on Earth. Before she thought she just wanted to get her revenge on Sanne for taking Krieger away from her but now she was having violent thoughts towards Sanne that weren't normal. Besides she almost knew Krieger would break up with her once Sanne confessed to her and wasn't even really that mad after she cried a little. But now she just wanted to trip Sanne one of the times they were going up the stairs together or get a little too violent while sparring in the gym. And she started to hear voices when on Lyoko. It wasn't normal it had to be Xana had done something to her but this made Sora even more nervous. If the others thought she would turn on them would they delete her memories? Would they decide to delete her memories instead of trying to fix her? Even now she wanted to call Sanne and see if she wanted to train so she could hurt her. "This isn't normal but I can't tell them. They'll delete my memories and I can't let that happen." Sora shakes her head then lies down on her bed hoping a nap would make the violent thoughts go away.

Across the city a mall was getting ready for Christmas shopping. "Its 21 degrees Celsius out and we're putting up fake tress and a robotic Santa Clause. What's wrong with this picture?"

"Hey just because global warming screws up the weather doesn't mean it screws up the Christmas shopping."

"I know but it snowed last month then the temperatures went up. We should have done Christmas last month so we had some snow. It just doesn't look right to have elves and reindeer but no snow." A second employee plugs in the robotic Santa Claus.

"Well, just twenty days of shopping. I can't wait the customers always buy more around Christmas. Last year the ElectroShack sold out on PS5's! Those things cost over eight hundred Euros!"

"Yeah but they have the most power and games and options. If we sell enough at B. Daltons my Christmas bonus might get me one of those." They continue to set up the Christmas decorations in the center of the mall when a black mist comes out and possesses the Santa Clause.

Sanne is working on homework when the Super Scan comes up on her Jtop. "Crap, Xana's attacking." Sanne turns to Krieger who was on her bed reading a book assigned for history class. "Xana's attacking, call Ark and I'll call Skitz."

"Ok, I'll call Sora after."

"And I'll call Dante." They make their phone calls. Sanne hits a snag when Dante doesn't answer. "Maybe he's on Lyoko. Wait, I don't have Naia's number." Sanne bites her lower lip in worry. "We just have to hurry to the Factory so Dante can call Naia."

"Ok." Krieger and Sanne hurry for the sewer entrance in the woods.

Dante is not on Lyoko but is in a movie theater with Naia. His phone was turned off because there were signs that said to turn them off. He was holding her hand and she leaned her head on his shoulder. After she was brought into the group Dante was worried about what Naia would think of him. He wasn't completely human, part Xana. He was the son of the enemy. His father and mother were trying to kill him and his friends while trying to posses Sanne. Naia seemed uncomfortable at first but she didn't want to stop dating Dante. Dante hears screaming that didn't seem to be coming from the movie. He turns around and sees the doors open and a giant robotic Santa Clause bursts through them. It has a large red sack with boxes in it and the Santa Clause robot starts to throw these boxes at the people in the theater. "Xana!"

"What?" Naia had been so comfortable with Dante she had started to space out. "Oh crap."

"Yeah, get out of here Naia and call the others."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fight the, the, I think it's called Saint Nicolas?"

"Santa Clause. Ok, um, don't get hurt."

"Don't you get hurt." Dante kisses her on the cheek then turns towards the Santa Clause robot. "Hey Xana, looking for me?"

"_Ho ho ho, Merry X-Mas!" _The Santa Clause robot starts to laugh. "_I have a special package with your name on it!"_ It throws a box at Dante who ducks. The box flies over head and hits another person knocking them down. "_They made these boxes out of metal. Perfect for hurting my enemies!"_ The Santa Clause robot throws another metal box at Dante who dodges it.

"Out of the way!" Naia looks back and sees Dante dodge another metal box. "I want to help him. But, if Sanne deactivates the Tower he will be saved." She wants to stay and fight but knows fighting on Lyoko will help Dante more. "Get out of here the Santa Clause went nuts!" People are running and panicking to get away. Naia goes with the crowd and is able to make it outside. "I don't know how to get to the Factory from here. Maybe, well, if I go this way," Naia points to a street. "Yeah, that road should lead to the river so I can get to the Factory." She runs for the Factory forgetting to call the others.

Krieger and Sanne are at the Factory and swing down to the Factory floor. They run over to the elevator and take it down to the Control Room. "Dante?" Sanne puts the headset on. "Dante are you there?" No response. "But, if he isn't there then he's on Earth. Why didn't he answer his Jcell?"

"Maybe Xana attacked him." Krieger looks at the screen. "What's that?" Krieger points to a small box. Sanne clicks on it and a message comes up that was written by Dante.

_Going to movies with Naia. You can call her at 456-789-0123._

"Well at least he left her number." Sanne gets her Jcell out and calls Naia. "Hey, Xana's attacking."

"I know! He attacked the mall with some Santa Clause robot!"

"Where's Dante?"

"He's fighting it. He, he told me to go to the Factory."

"Good, the more warriors here the faster we can deactivate the Tower. Hurry, so far only Krieger and I made it to the Factory."

"I'm working on it!" Naia hangs up on Sanne and continues to run to the Factory as do the others.

Dante is ducking behind seats waiting for the Santa Clause robot to run out of metal boxes to throw at him. "Ha, can't touch this!"

"_We'll see how long that lasts." _The Santa Claus robot reaches into his sack and finds no more metal boxes. It tosses the bag to the side then rips a theater seat out of the floor.

"Crap." Dante drops to the floor as the chair flies overhead. "Ew, gum, I think." Dante looks up and sees another seat being ripped out of the floor. "Well, he'll run out eventually." Dante continues to dodge chairs.

At the Factory Naia swings down to the Factory floor and runs over to the elevator. She takes it down to the Control Room and steps out. "What are you doing? Why aren't you on Lyoko?"

"I send everyone at once and until everyone is here there is no point sending anyone." Sanne smiles seeing the worried look on Naia's face. Sanne wondered about Naia. Was she really the by product of her mother? And she really did seem to like Dante and even knowing the truth about him Naia stuck with him. "Calm down, Dante can take care of himself no matter what Xana throws at him."

"Right now he's throwing boxes out of Santa's sack." Sanne and Krieger stare. "He possessed the Santa Clause robot at the mall. He had these boxes, gifts, in a big red sack."

"Oh, crap. This means a return will need to be done." Sanne sighs. "Why can't it ever be simple? When our parents fought Xana it was just changing the weather or possessing a teddy bear."

"A teddy bear?" Naia had not heard about any of the attacks on the original Lyoko Warriors. "How is that dangerous?"

"Try a fifteen meter tall teddy bear."

"Oh." Naia sits down on the floor. "Where are the others? What's taking them so long!?"

"They're coming Naia." Krieger goes over to her and sits down. "This sucks I know but you have to wait. I've known Dante for awhile and I know he can handle himself."

"I, but, it was a Santa Clause robot. Not like you've ever dealt with anything like that before." Krieger laughs. "What?"

"You know when Sanne and I went with you and Dante to the Medieval Fair?" Naia nods. "Well, that was after a return to the past. The first time we went Xana possessed a Merlin and a Dragon animatronics."

"So you guys have dealt with something like this before." Krieger nods. "What did I do? Like, when the attack happened."

"You staid until I told you to help this guy out. He was wearing armor and couldn't run very fast. I bet if I didn't tell you to do that you would have staid wouldn't you?" Naia nods.

"I wouldn't want to run away. I mean, if you and Dante and Sanne were there I would have been there."

"Dante and Sanne ran for the Factory. I stayed behind and fought them. Not very well but I did fight them." Krieger and Naia continue to talk to help her stay calm and wait for the others.

Soon Sora makes it and goes to the Control Room and waits for the others to make it.

Dante runs out of the movie theater through the fire exit. This sets the fire alarm off. "Ok not the kind of attention I wanted!" Dante looks around for a place to run when the Santa Claus robot breaks through the wall next to the doors. "What was that about Dad? Not good enough to use the door?"

"_Shut up Son. You won't make it this time. I don't have that girl's emotions holding me back!"_

"Naia's emotions? I guess she really likes me." Dante runs away from the Santa Claus robot.

Ark and Mira get to the Factory at the same time as Barack and Skitz. They get to the elevator and take it down to the Control Room. "Hey, what's the attack?"

"Ho, Ho, Ho." Ark stares at Sanne. "Santa, Xana possessed the Santa Claus robot at the mall."

"And he's now where?"

"At the mall fighting Dante." Naia gets off the floor. "We better hurry so Dante doesn't get hurt." Naia goes over to the elevator and gets in it. "Come on we have to hurry!" The others, minus Sanne, get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room.

"Transfer Krieger, Transfer Barack, Transfer Ark, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Barack, Scanner Ark, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector. "Transfer Mira, Transfer Sora, Transfer Skitz, Scanner Mira, Scanner Sora, Scanner Skitz, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko and soon the vehicles appear. "Ok Naia are you ready? Get in the middle Scanner and I'll be right down." Sanne starts up the auto transfer and hurries down the ladder to the Scanner Room. She gets in the right Scanner and soon the doors close and both Sanne and Naia land on Lyoko. Sanne looks for Naia to see what she looks like. "Whoa."

"What the, what happened?" Ark tries to see Naia but can't because there is a white mist surrounding her. No, she was just a white mist!

"Aaaa!" Naia sees the bright light shining on Lyoko and puts her hands up. She wasn't used to being in that bright of light without sun screen. "I'll get a sun burn, my skin burn too easily!"

"What? You're in there somewhere aren't you?" Krieger waves his hand through the white mist. "We can't see you."

"What do you mean you can't see me? I can see you." Naia sees Krieger's hand waving in front of her face. "You get any closer and I'll bite your hand." Naia looks down and sees a white, tight shirt and short skirt with high white boots and white gloves with black trim on everything and a black belt. But the other Lyoko Warriors only saw a white mist floating in the air.

"But, we, all we see is a white mist." Ark creates his spear and pokes the white mist. Naia is almost poked in the behind and grabs the spear.

"Be careful!" Naia pulls it out of Ark's hand.

"Hey, my spear disappeared!"

"No, here it is." Naia throws it at Ark's feet.

"But, that is strange."

"Um guys, we have to go deactivate the Tower." Sanne gets on the Overbike. "Naia I, I don't know how you can ride a vehicle."

"I don't get it. You guys say I'm just a white mist but I can see everything. I have arms, legs, head, everything."

"You can see your head?"

"I, not what I meant Sanne." Naia watches as the Lyoko Warriors get on different vehicles. She goes over to the Overwing since it was the only one open since Mira got on Ark's disc. The others take off following Sanne as Naia figures out how to work the Overwing. Soon she flies after the others trying to catch up to the others.

Dante runs through the parking lot of the mall when a car flies overhead and crashes near him. He turns around and sees the Santa Claus robot lifting another car into the air. "_Ho ho ho, you've been a very bad boy Dante! Disobeying your mother and father!"_ It tosses the car at Dante who jumps out of the way. "_I just wanted to say that."_ The Santa Claus robot laughs evilly. "_Here comes fatty with his sack of shit!"_ It grabs another car and throws it at Dante.

"Xana what the hell is wrong with you?" The way the Santa Claus robot was talking was definitely not the way Xana talked.

"_Wrong? Well, it seems there was a side effect to the way I possessed your little girlfriend. I seem to have taken on some of her, characteristics. It will wear off sooner or later but as for now let's play a game of Father and Son catch!"_ Another car is thrown at Dante.

On Lyoko the warriors see the activated Tower. "Creepy. But, I don't see a door." Naia looks around. "And I don't see any monsters. Dante said Xana would send these monsters to protect the Tower." Everyone looks at Naia knowing she had just cursed them all as two Assassins and a Mega Tank appear. "Oh hey, there are the monsters." Everyone wants to strangle Naia but know they have the monsters to take care of first.

"Naia, be careful the round one has a one hit knock out and the Assassins explode when you destroy them." Ark yells out a warning after he recreates his spear. He's ready to fight and wonders what Naia would be able to do.

"Ok, um, I don't know what to do." Naia flies around on the Overwing but doesn't attack. She doesn't know what she can do or what her weapons are. Dante explained to her what his powers were, what Sanne's were, and the others but she had no idea what she could do. As she flies she gets close to the Mega Tank. It fires at her and hits the Overwing destroying it. As she falls one of the Assassin fires at her but the lasers pass through her! The Lyoko Warriors see the lasers pass through the white mist while Naia sees them pass through her body. "Hey, they can't hurt me, cool." Naia lands on the ground gently. She doesn't seem to notice that she should have slammed into the ground and bounced instead of just gently landing on her feet. She runs over to the Mega Tank which fires at her. Naia flinches but the blast passes through her.

"Wait, if the monsters can't hurt her then is she immortal on Lyoko?" Krieger gets his sword and shield out. "Good, let her destroy the Mega Tank while I take care of an Assassin."

Naia runs right up to the Mega Tank then stops. "How do I destroy you?" It opens up and charges an energy blast. "The symbol!" Naia goes to punch it but her hand passes through it. "Ok how can I destroy them?" Naia tries to destroy the Mega Tank again but still can't. The Mega Tank closes up and Naia is inside of the shell. "Whoa, hey, what's going on!?" Naia feels herself break apart.

"Hey, what happened to Naia?" Barack was firing lasers at an Assassin but keeping an eye on Naia. When the Mega Tank closed the white mist disappeared. "Did she go back to Earth?"

"I don't know." Sora points her left arm at the Mega Tank and fires an arrow. _Leave it alone! You know you want to attack Sanne!_ "No, shut up!" Sora shakes her head trying to ignore the voice in her head. _Do it! Get rid of her! If you help Xana he will help you._ "No!" Sora creates an arrow but instead of shooting it she shoves it between her eyes trying to kill the voice. This sends her back to Earth. "Ow." Sora rubs her head and feels scar tissue where she hit herself.

Back on Lyoko the Mega Tank starts to spin wildly. Krieger and the others have no idea what has happened to it or Naia and are scared for her. "We better destroy it! If she didn't go to Earth who knows what happened!"

"You try to destroy it while we handle the Assassins." Skitz blocks lasers with her clubs.

_What happened? Where am I? What happened to me?_ Naia was confused. She seemed to be inside of the Mega Tank. No, she seemed to _be_ the Mega Tank. _Stop!_ The Mega Tank stops spinning. _Now what do I do?_ Naia sees all around her at the same time and has a hard time understanding it. She does understand seeing a knight in shining armor with shield and sword raised was a threat. _Krieger, don't attack me!_ The Mega Tank opens up and fires at him. _No don't attack Krieger!_ Krieger dodges the Mega Tank's blast.

"Nice try but you'll have to be better than that!" Krieger is about to attack when a voice enters his head.

_Don't! It's me, Naia. I don't know how but I'm in here!_ Krieger pulls his sword back. _Thank you._

"But, Naia?" The Mega Tanks rolls a little. "Well, um, can you control it?" The Mega Tank moves again and spins around. "Then attack the Assassins." The Mega Tank rolls around until it is pointed at an Assassin.

_I don't know how to fire. _

"You fired at me."

_I was scared I thought you were going to hurt me._

"Then get scared again."

_I'm not scared though. Maybe, maybe if I, I don't know._ Krieger thought he knew and raises his sword to strike Naia, the Mega Tank. _No!_ An energy blast comes out and destroys the Assassin. The second Assassin starts to fire lasers at the Mega Tank but hits the outer shell. Barack takes his chance and fires at the Assassin hitting it on the Eye and destroying it. Sanne runs into the activated Tower once the path was clear. _Wow, um, I'm starting to feel really hot._ Suddenly the Mega Tank explodes and all that's left is the white mist. "Hey cool, I'm back."

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Sanne. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

Sora is in her room again after the return. "That damn voice. At least I was able to control myself that time." Sora lies down on her bed and stares at the ceiling. "What if I attack Sanne when she's the only one on Lyoko? What if the voice makes me attack her when she's on Earth? I have to do something but what if they just decide to delete my memory so I won't be a threat? Maybe, maybe if I just tell Sanne. I have to make her promise she won't hurt me though." _Like you want to hurt her? Yes, get her alone so no on can stop you._ "Shut up!" Sora puts her pillow over her ears but it doesn't block out the voice.

Dante is with Naia who is confusing Dante. "No, Santa Claus isn't real. We aren't even really celebrating him. What we celebrate is the birth of a guy named Jesus Christ."

"Is he fictional to?"

"Well, depends on who you asked."

"I don't understand. Either something exists or it doesn't. Or is he like imaginary numbers in math where you can write them down they just don't exist?"

"Now I'm the one who is confused."

**A/N See? I said get your mind out of the gutter. I could have gone real slutty with this episode. I mean, Episode !69! with a title Ho Ho Ho? Lol, I had fun writing this one. And poor Sora, what will she do? I don't know yet either! I shall write and you shall read to find out! Also, Next EPisode is out on September 8th**


	71. Chapter 71

**Code Xana Episode 70: Hot, Hot, Hot**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-69**

Sora is outside of Sanne's door about to knock on it when it opens. "Oh, hey Sora, what's up?" Sanne was about to go to the gym and train with Krieger. "Want to come to the gym?"

"I, um," _Go! Then while training you can hurt her as much as you want!_ Sora shakes her head. "I was just, um, never mind." Sora walks away before she hurts Sanne or does something else.

Dante and Naia are on Lyoko. Naia wanted to train so she would be a better Lyoko Warrior. Dante was sure that if Xana felt the two on Lyoko he would send monsters to hurt them and he was right. Xana had sent three Hornets. Dante used his wand to destroy two of them leaving the last Hornet to Naia. "I don't know how I possessed the Mega Tank. I just got sucked in then I realized I was the Mega Tank." Naia, a white mist to Dante, is trying to get close to the Hornet but can't. She jumps up but can't get close to the Hornet.

"I'll go back to Earth and send the Overwing. You can use it to get close to the Hornet." Dante runs into the Way Tower they were near to and sends himself back to Earth. He goes up to the Control Room then goes over to the control panel. "Ok, sending now." The Overwing appears on Lyoko and Naia runs over to it. She gets on it and flies up into the air. The Hornet shoots at her but the lasers pass through her. "I'll stay here and keep an eye out for other monsters. This way if things get bad I can bring you back."

"Ok Dante." Naia tries to figure out how she possessed the Mega Tank and how to possess the Hornet. When the Hornet flies underneath her she jumps off the Overwing. She reaches out for the Hornet and gets a hand on it. She feels herself break apart then finds herself flying over the Forest Sector. _I did it! Dante, can you hear me?_ Naia waits for a response.

"Naia, you just lost twenty life points. I think maybe when you posses a monster you use life points to do it."

_Really? Well, this is so cool!_ Naia flies around the Forest Sector in the Hornet's body. She dodges between trees and branches flying under the Forest Sector having a great time.

"Naia, there's a timer. It says you have a little over a minute before something happens."

_What will happen?_

"I don't know. Um, try firing lasers or acid."

_Ok_. Naia concentrates and feels something burn. She looks down and sees a laser is being charged. She concentrates some more and the laser fires. _I did it! This is amazing I can posses Xana's monsters!_

"Let's see how he likes having the tables turned on him." Dante laughs glad that Naia was having fun. "You have ten seconds." Dante counts down and when he gets to zero the Hornet explodes. "What happened?"

"I'm back." Naia looks at herself to make sure she was all there. "So I think maybe I can only posses the monsters for a limited amount of time."

"I think so to. Two minutes and then the monsters explode. Well, want to come back now?"

"Sure." Naia waits and soon is materialized back to Earth. She climbs up the ladder to the Control Room. "Thanks for helping me Dante." Naia hugs then kisses Dante lightly on the lips. "Want to go do something else?"

"Uh, sure. Um, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Naia looks away. "I, um, don't know. I would say go to the mall but we've gone there so much it's not worth it."

"And we've seen every movie that's out." Dante had lots of free time and was always ready to do something with Naia but that meant they had done everything there was to do. "I don't know, um, it's getting warm out maybe go to the pool?" Naia shakes her head.

"I'd have to put on lots of sun screen and I don't feel like doing that right now. I have some homework to do so maybe you could go to Central with me and help me?" Dante's eyes open wide. He had never been to Central Academy or her dorm room. "Unless you don't want to."

"No I, I can help. With math and science. I'm not that good with history though."

"Ok, cool." Naia and Dante leave the Control Room and go to Central Academy through the sewers. It took them a couple days to figure it out but they had found a sewer path to and from the Factory to Naia's school.

Sanne and Krieger are talking as they ride the exercise bikes. "I wonder what she wanted." Krieger was already three kilometers ahead of Sanne but she was doing better then before.

"I don't know. She was coming to me about something maybe she wanted to do some girl chat."

"Girl chat?" This didn't sound like something Sanne would say.

"I mean, well, you know. The Christmas dance is coming up maybe she wants to find a date. Wait, yeah, that's probably it. She probably wants a date but she knows every time one of us gets close to someone outside of the group Xana attacks them. She probably wanted to talk to me about that."

"Yeah, probably." Krieger looks at Sanne's gym bag. "Bring your Jpocket didn't you?"

"Of course." Sanne sat it in her gym bag before she left. Unfortunately she hadn't zipped it up and when she picked it up her Jpocket fell out.

Scientists in Hawaii notice something strange on their monitors. For some reason the magma under the Earth's crust was moving to one side of the planet. There are theories but none of them know exactly what is going on.

Sanne and Krieger are lying on a gym mat after a sparring match. "Well that was fun." Krieger looks over at Sanne. "Are you ok?"

"You nearly kicked my head off what do you think?" Sanne looks at Krieger and sticks her tongue out.

"That's why we wear the training gear. I can honestly say that I'm tired. You really wore me out."

"I feel like I'm about to pass out." Sanne looks up at the ceiling. "Once I recover I'm going to find Sora and talk to her."

"Once I recover I'm going to take a shower."

"Well, I'll do that to but you know what I mean."

"Mmm, Sanne in the shower." Krieger doesn't realize he said this out loud until he hears Sanne clear her throat. "I mean, um, don't hurt me." Krieger laughs when Sanne hits him on the shoulder. "What can I say I do think about you all the time." Krieger rolls onto his side and sees Sanne smiling at him. "And you think about me all the time, right?"

"Well, sometimes." Sanne sticks her tongue out at him again. "There's also Xana, and Skitz, and my parents, and school, and training going on in my head. How do you keep such good grades if all you can think of is me?"

"Smart ass."

"Would you rather I be a dumb one?" Sanne and Krieger laugh. Sanne keeps laughing then stops when she feels Krieger's hand on her shoulder. "What, laughing too much?"

"No, just wanted to do this." Krieger leans down and kisses Sanne on the lips. He starts to kiss her more when the ground shakes. "Whoa, was it just me or did the Earth shake?"

"I felt it to." Sanne sits up and looks over to her gym bag. "No Tower activated. It was just an earthquake."

"Just? Sanne you've never been through an earthquake have you?" She shakes her head. "Then don't say _just_ an earthquake." Krieger had been through several when his family stayed in Japan. "Just a minor one though. Now, where…" Krieger is interrupted when the ground shakes again. "Aftershocks?" The ground shakes again more violently then the last two times. "We should get out of here." Krieger stands up then helps Sanne up.

"Why?"

"Because if the shaking gets bad enough the gym might collapse." Krieger runs to the door. Sanne grabs her gym bag then follows him out of the gym where they see cracks form. "This is getting bad!" Krieger and Sanne hold onto each other for support as the ground shakes even more.

"What's that!?" Sanne points at something that was coming from the ground. "It looks like magma."

"Lava. When it's above the surface its called lava." Sanne stares at Krieger. "Hey I pay attention in science class."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I want to know why it's coming up right here right now." Sanne puts her gym bag down and opens it up. "Maybe Xana stole the Tower or something. Hey, wait, where is it!?" Sanne throws her clothes out of her gym bag looking for her Jpocket. "I put it in here I know I did!" Sanne turns the gym bag upside down and shakes it but nothing like her Jpocket comes out.

"Ooo, pink." Krieger picks up Sanne's bra that she had thrown out when searching for her Jpocket. Sanne grabs it out of his hand.

"Krieger this could be, is probably Xana!"

"Oh." Krieger reaches for his phone but doesn't have it on him since he was wearing his training clothes. "Um, call the others I don't have my phone." Sanne picks her phone up from where she put it and calls Dante. "Dante, Xana's attacking!" Sanne nearly falls over when the shaking gets even worse.

"What's the attack?"

"Earthquake! And magma, no, lava is coming out of the ground! Call Naia and I'll call Skitz."

"Naia's right here."

"Then call Ark! Krieger doesn't have his Jcell on him." Sanne hangs up on Dante and makes the calls to Skitz and Sora as Dante calls Ark.

Sora gets off the phone with Sanne and is worried. If she goes to Lyoko she might hurt Sanne. If she hurt Sanne the others would turn on her and think she was working for Xana. But if she didn't go they would wonder why she didn't go. Sora sighs and goes to the staircase of the dorm building to go down. She holds onto the handrail as the ground shaking scares her. She is half way down when the ground moves underneath the dorm building and causes the stairs to break apart. Sora hangs onto the handrail as the stairs beneath her feet collapse. "Help!" Sora is about six meters in the air hanging onto the handrail. "Somebody help me!"

Ark and Mira are trying to get to the sewer entrance in the forest when the ground in front of them breaks apart and lava comes out. "Ok that's hot." Even meters away they can feel the heat coming off of the lava. "Um, we either try the school entrance or get around this."

"Ark it's too dangerous to try and go around we better go back." Mira and Ark run back to the school.

Skitz and Barack make it to the sewer entrance in the woods and climb down. They get on their skateboards and take off for the Factory.

Sanne and Krieger go straight to the school's entrance since it was closer and easier to get to as more lava comes up from the ground.

Sora is still hanging from the handrail when the floor cracks and lava starts to come out. "Help me!" Sora knows if she lets go now she'll fall into the lava and die. "Please somebody, anyone, help me!" Sora starts to cry as she believes her death is imminent.

Naia and Dante are running through the sewers when the water starts to boil. "That can't be good." The steam billows into the sewers making it hard to see or breath. Naia coughs and puts a sleeve over her mouth but there is too much steam. "We have to go to the surface!"

"I think you're right." Dante coughs hard. "Try and find a ladder and let's get out of here." The two look for a ladder but in the steam it is hard to see and they can't find one. "Naia!" The sewers shake violently and Naia falls over. Dante helps her up then screams. Some of the boiling sewer water explodes and gets on him. He doesn't try to get out of the way knowing that if he did then Naia would be hit with the boiling water. He collapses when the pain gets to be too much.

"Dante, no!" Naia pulls her hand away when boiling water gets on it. "Dante, get up!" Naia coughs hard. "Dante!" Naia screams when the boiling water comes up over the edge of the sewer path and starts to soak through her shoes burning her feet. "Dante get up!" Naia struggles with Dante and tries to drag him away. The water level rises and now she is worried about Dante drowning. She bends down and picks his head up. She struggles and gets her arms under his shoulders and drags him across the sewer floor. She drags him back down the path looking for a ladder they had passed awhile ago when running down the sewers for the Factory.

Krieger and Sanne are coughing as the steam gets thicker and thicker where they are. "We should go up to street level."

"Yeah, a ladder was back, a couple turns." Sanne coughs as she tries to talk. "We better, hurry." The two walk and find the ladder. As they climb up they hear an explosion as the lava bursts into the sewer waters and the extreme heat causes the water molecules to explode.

"Good thing we got out of there in time." Krieger wipes the steam and sweat off of his brow. "Man, it was like a steam bath in there. I probably lost two kilos down there."

"Really? I better go down so I can lose more weight."

"Sanne you're beautiful and you don't need to lose any weight." Krieger kisses Sanne on the lips.

"Correct answer Krieger." Sanne kisses him back harder. "I think we better call the others and tell them not to use the sewers." Sanne calls Skitz. "Stay out of the sewers!"

"Why? We're already at the Factory."

"Oh, um, the magma, lava, is boiling the sewer water creating steam. I have to call Sora. You call your brother then Barack ok?"

"Sure." They hang up and make their calls. Sanne is worried when Sora doesn't answer her phone but can't waste time. She was needed on Lyoko and assumes Sora was too busy going to the Factory to answer her phone.

Sora is hanging over the lava when a black mist appears and forms into Ms. Delmas. "_A pity it is that you are going to die."_

"No, please, save me. I'll do anything you want me to!" Sora starts to cry as she realizes this was her only hope. The heat from the lava was making her sweat and this made her lose her grip little by little. "Please Xana, anything!" Ms. Delmas laughs evilly.

"_Very well then. Anything is it?"_ A black mist surrounds Sora and lifts her into the air. "_How about a little slave for me to use as I wish?_"

"I, I don't want that." The black mist starts to lower Sora towards the lava. "I mean, I, can't there be something else?"

"_Yes, I will give you three choices. Join me as a slave, kill one of your friends, or…"_ Ms. Delmas leans in so her face is a mere centimeter from Sora's. "_Or you can hurt Sanne Belpois in a way that she will want to die, want to do anything to get over, away, from the pain."_ The black mist enters Sora and shows her exactly what she wants Sora to do.

"Oh God, I, I would never do that Xana Sanne's my friend…"_ Yes you would!_ The voice in Sora's head comes and now Sora starts to feel violent. _It would be perfect! You'd be rid of Sanne and for helping Xana you would be given anything you wanted! Krieger would be yours forever!_ Sanne's rage and anger builds as the voice continues to talk to her.

"_Well Sora?"_ Xana waits for an answer.

"I, yes."

"_Yes? To which option?"_

"I will hurt Sanne in a way she will want to die. She will do anything to get away from the pain. And then you will offer her a way out and she will take it. You will become a God and I, I will reap the benefits of helping you." Sora shakes her head. "No, I, I didn't mean that!"

"_Too late Sora you agreed!"_ The black mist that entered Sora earlier expands and soon all of Sora is giving off a black glow. Her eyes close and when they open Xana's symbol is in them.

"Master Xana, what do I do first?" Sora smiles evilly as energy surrounds her. It sparks and makes her hair stand on end.

"_Go to Lyoko, as a regular member. When Dante or Sanne get close to the Tower take them out. After pretend to have been controlled. Sanne will scan you and see there is something there and try to heal you. She will waste time trying to find a cure instead of trying to fight me. Then, when you feel the time is right, hurt her and make her need me to make the pain go away."_

"Yes master Xana." Sora turns into a black mist and disappears as the lava melts the dorm building.

As Sanne and Krieger make it to the Factory they see Sora. "Hey, Sora, what's wrong!?" Sanne yells and Sora turns around. Her hands clench into fists and energy sparks around her but she is too far away for the two to see.

"Nothing I was just waiting for you two."

"Why?" Sanne and Krieger run to her.

"To make sure you made it. Dante hasn't and I was ready to go into the sewers if you didn't get here soon to find you." Sora smiles when they get close. "What took you two so long?"

"The sewers, the lava got into the sewers and the water boiled. Steam everywhere." Sanne motions her hands to indicate clouds of steam. "We had to leave the sewers and take the streets here."

"Ok, well, you're here we can go into the Factory now." Sora turns and runs into the Factory. Sanne and Krieger follow her.

Barack and Skitz pull apart from each other when the elevator doors open. "Um, hi guys." Skitz blushes.

"Skitz, not in the computer chair." Sanne rolls her eyes as Skitz gets out of it still blushing.

"We, we weren't like, um, stuff. Just kissing!" Barack tries to protect Skitz's honor. "Um, are the others coming?" Barack and the others feel the room shake a little. "And will Xana send lava here?"

"No. If he damages the Super Computer he will be damaging himself. But the others better get here soon." Sanne and the others wait.

Naia is about to give up when she finds a ladder. The new problem is she can't carry Dante up the ladder. She wasn't strong enough under the best conditions and now her feet, ankles, and lower legs were burning as the boiling water rises. "Dante please, please wake up." Naia shakes him but he doesn't. "Please Dante!" She shakes him harder. She can see the boiling water breaking his skin apart. "Oh Goddess he'll die if I can't get him out!" Naia closes her eyes and starts to pray.

_Sora, get my son! You can't let him die!_ Sora's head snaps to attention. _He is in the sewers, he will die. Save him or I will kill you!_ "But, you don't want him on Lyoko." The others look at her. "I mean, um, I was just um, thinking." Sanne thinks she knows what Sora was talking about.

"Sora it's ok if its just one date for the dance. I mean, Xana won't attack the guy you take to the dance."

"Uh, yeah, I um, I'll be right back." Sora goes to the elevator and gets in. After the doors close she turns into a black mist and leaves the Factory.

"Dante!" Naia screams uncontrollably as the pain in her legs and her fear for Dante gets to her. Suddenly she feels a cool breeze and a bright light shining through the clouds of steam.

"Naia? Where's Dante!?" Sora yells down to Naia.

"He's right here but I can't get him up! Please, please help me!"

"That's what I'm here for." Sora climbs down but stops before she gets in the water. "Give me his hand!"

"Here!" Naia pulls Dante's hand up and Sora grabs it. Sora is amazingly able to pull Dante up to the street surface. Naia follows but Sora doesn't help her. Naia is slow due to her burns and the fact her feet were nearly boiled but she gets out of the sewers. "Thank you Sora."

"What's wrong with you?" Sora has Dante over her shoulder.

"My feet." Naia starts to cry. Now that Dante was safe she was worried about herself.

"Stop crying! The Scanners will heal you." Sora turns around and walks towards the Factory. Naia looks up and sees she was only a few hundred meters away. Her and Dante had gotten lost in the steam and missed the turn. If they hadn't they would have been at the Factory already.

"I can make it." Naia endures the pain in her feet as she follows Sora to the Factory.

Ark and Mira climb out of the sewers and look around the streets. "Damn it Mira I told you we were supposed to turn left back there!"

"Ark I'm sorry!" The two had started to argue after getting lost. "We're almost there so it doesn't matter."

"They probably left without us." Ark wrings the water out of his shirt. "Damn steam."

"My feet hurt."

"So do mine but you don't see me crying about it."

"I'm not crying I'm saying my feet hurt! The water was so hot it soaked through and burnt my feet."

Ark digs into his front pocket and pulls some money out. "Here's a Euro, collect call someone who cares."

"Shut up! What's wrong with you!? Why are you in such a pissy mood?!" Mira continues to yell at Ark as they get to the Factory.

Ark Della Robbia wakes up surrounded by steam. He struggles but finds he is bound to the ceiling of the sewers. "Help!" He screams for help but no one can hear him. As far as they knew he was at the Factory about to land on Lyoko…

"Ok, get to the Scanner Room." Sanne was relieved that Ark and Mira finally made it. She sent everyone else but wanted to wait for the Ark and Mira to make it. "Ok, wait, sending vehicles, and not, auto transfer." Sanne runs over to the ladder and slides down it. She runs and gets in the left Scanner before the doors close.

"Wow." When Ark lands he notices something strange. "Sanne, why does it feel so hot?" Everyone would have been sweating if on Earth.

"I don't know." Sanne thinks about it. "The lava, no, magma is heating up the ground around the Super Computer. It is warming up so Lyoko is warming up." Sanne is about to say something else when Dante yells.

"We have to hurry!"

"What? Well yeah we always have to hurry." Sanne gets on the Overbike behind Krieger.

"No, the Super Computer, I, you know what happens when a regular computer overheats?" Sanne nods. "Imagine that but a million times worse. Especially if we're on Lyoko at the time it happens!"

"Oh shit." Sanne puts a hand over her mouth. "I mean, um, we have to hurry!" Krieger revs the engine on the Overbike and takes off for the activated Tower with the others following him and Sanne.

Ark is still trying to escape when a black mist appears in front of him. He can't see it until it forms into Ms. Delmas. "_Hello Ark."_

"You bitch! I'll kill you!"

"_Do try. Just realize you're going to die."_

"No I won't my friends will save me!"

"_Save you? You're on Lyoko with them right now, so they think."_ Ms. Delmas laughs. "_Once my attack was complete I decided to use my powers for more fun. Made a polymorphic specter of you and sent it along with the others. I wonder what will happen when you turn on the others."_

"I, they'll believe me that it was a trick!"

"_Will they? When I make an appearance and tell my helper monkey he did a good job?"_ Ms. Delmas leans forward until she is only a few centimeters from Ark's face. "_They'll hate you and it will cover up my true pet monkey."_ Ark spits in Ms. Delmas's face. "_I'd be careful if I were you. Haven't you noticed yet? You're getting thirsty. Why? You're being dehydrated. The heat, the steam bath I am giving you, will kill you."_ Ms. Delmas smacks Ark in the face. "_And that was for spitting on me you rude little shit!"_ Ms. Delmas breaks apart and leaves Ark in the sewers to die.

The other Lyoko Warriors are near the activated Tower when four Dragons and two Mega Tanks appear. "Dante, should I posses a Dragon or a Mega Tank?" Naia was excited because now she knew how to use her powers.

"Mega Tank will be easier to posses." Naia jumps off the Overwing and lands gently on the ground. She had told Dante about how no matter how far she fell she always landed like a cushion of air was under her. Dante figures this had something to do with her ghost like powers but wasn't sure. Naia runs over to a Mega Tank which fires at her but the laser blast passes through her. When she gets close she reaches out with her hand and soon the white mist the others see disappear.

_Wow, this is so cool. What to shoot first?_ The Possessed Mega Tank turns towards the other one and fires. The other Mega Tank rolls as the laser blast pushes it. The Mega Tank hits a rock and goes flying into the air. _I can't stop, why can't I stop firing!?_ The Possessed Mega Tank turns and the laser blast is broken. It hits a rock and stops. _There._

"That's amazing!" Sanne watches Naia fire at a Dragon that dodges the laser blast.

"Sanne use a Scattershot!" Krieger is trying to dodge lasers when he notices Sanne was just watching Naia.

"Oh, um," Sanne closes her eyes and concentrates on her energy. "Scattershot!" Sanne fires at the same time Barack and Sora fire and the Dragons can't dodge everything having three destroyed. This leaves one Dragon as the other Mega Tank was still rolling back to the activated Tower.

"Ha! Krieger just get me to the Tower now." Sanne squeezes him knowing this was about to be over when she feels something wrap around her. "Hey, Ark what are you doing!?"

"Helping." Ark flies away from the Tower.

"Let me go Ark I was almost at the Tower!" Sanne struggles but can't break Ark's grasp.

"Idiot let her go!" Skitz flies up to Ark. "She needs to get to the Tower!" Ark's response surprises everyone.

"Leave me alone!" Ark points his right arm at Skitz and fires his spear at her. The spear goes through her and hits Barack sending both back to Earth. "Come on Sanne." Ark flies away with Sanne.

"What the hell is he doing?" Dante looks and decides instead of helping Sanne like he wanted to he'd get to the Tower.

"Whoa!" The Possessed Mega Tank explodes and Naia reappears. "That was weird." Naia looks over and sees Dante. "Dante it was really cool! Hey, watch out!" Naia points and Dante turns to see Sora pointing her crossbow at him. He turns the Overwing at the last second and the arrow misses him.

"First Ark now Sora? Xana did something to them." Krieger gets his sword and shield out after activating the fly controls on the Overbike.

"Wait!" Naia runs over, or floats over as Krieger sees it, and jumps onto the Overbike. "Maybe I could posses her or something."

"Sure, whatever." Krieger flies up to Sora. "What are you doing!? Sora stop this!" Sora points her crossbow at him and fires. Krieger blocks with his shield and the arrow bounces off. "Sora, why?"

"Because I wanted to live!" Sora sparks with energy but before she can attack Naia leaps over Krieger and attacks Sora. The white mist that the others see as Naia is absorbed. _Wow, wait, let me see…_ "He, hel, hello? Hey, I can talk with her." Possessed Sora turns on the rocket boots. "How do I control these things!" Possessed Sora flies out of control and crashes into the ground.

On Earth Skitz and Barack are in the Scanner Room sweating profusely. "Its, it's so hot." Skitz has already taken her shirt off as has Barack. "Why did Ark attack us?" Barack shrugs his shoulders. "Had to be Xana's doing."

"Yeah, Xana."

The real Ark can barely see as his body starts to shut down. The heat was too much for him. He really believes he is about to die and passes out.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around Dante. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes out reversing time.

Mira finds herself back with Ark in her room. "Ark, why did you attack us?" Ark sighs.

"It wasn't me." Ark tells Mira about what had happened. How he felt something on the back of his head then woke up in the sewers. "That was close."

"Yeah, he must have done the same with Sora." Mira tells Ark about what happened on Lyoko.

"Well, um, we should call and tell the others."

"Yeah."

Outside of Sanne's dorm room Sora is about to knock on the door when it opens. "Sora, come in. Krieger, could you leave for a minute?" Krieger leaves the room as Sora goes in. "Sora, Ark just called and told us how Xana tried to trick us. Where did he take you?"

"I, I don't know, I don't remember."

"Hmm, maybe he possessed you again. There has to be something that he did that allows him to posses you."

"Uh maybe, but I was wondering. Um, about the dance that is coming up. I want a date to it but Xana might attack them."

"If it's just for the dance I doubt he will. Look, we will go to the Factory later and scan you. Right now I have homework to finish, but I'll call you when I'm done ok Sora?" Sora nods. "What about you?"

"I have homework also. Thanks Sanne, I hope there isn't anything wrong with me but if there is you can fix me right?"

"Of course." Sanne and Sora hug. "Ok Krieger you can come back in." The door opens and Krieger goes in as Sora leaves.

"No, I, I can't believe I did this." Sora is about to cry. She knew if she hadn't agreed she would have died but now she was Xana's puppet. She thought she could fight it but once something sparked in her she couldn't control her actions. She didn't want to hurt Dante or stop him from getting into the Tower but Xana made her. And now she also had the images of what Xana wanted her to do to Sanne. "I can't do that!" Sora runs down the hall to her room crying.

**A/N Song turned attack. Song has nothing to do with lava or anything but still. And next episode September 12****th**


	72. Chapter 72

**Code Xana Episode 71: Exposed**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-70**

Sora is in the middle Scanner ready for Sanne to scan her. The doors close and a few seconds later the doors open and she steps out. "Well?"

"Let me look, come on up." Sanne goes over the scanned data. "Hmmm, there is something there." A red exclamation point comes up. "I knew it! Xana did do something to you."

"I, I," _If you tell them you will die right there on the spot! _"Are you sure?" Sanne nods and points at the screen.

"Xana must have added something before you were in the group. The reason you kept attacking me and didn't act like the Sora that you are was because Xana messed with your brain. He put in a, back door, on your brain so he can posses you at will almost. He might not even need to activate a Tower to make you do something." Sanne's words sink in. "Which means you're a bigger threat than Xana! He at least needs to activate a Tower to attack us, I, I shouldn't even be here alone with you." Sanne reaches for her phone when Sora grabs her in a head lock and pulls her out of the chair.

"_You're right you shouldn't be alone with me!"_ Sora throws Sanne onto the floor then jumps on top of her. "_I was hoping to hide what I had done for a little while longer but you just had to look. She is no longer under her own control because of you! If you had left it alone she would still have some sense of self control."_ Sora grabs Sanne by the hair then punches her in the back of the head dazing her.

"Sora fight it!" Sanne struggles and is able to roll so she is on her back but Sora is still on top of her. "Sora you can fight him!"

"_No, she, I can't."_ Sora punches Sanne again. Sanne reaches up and gets her ankles around Sora's neck pulling Sora off of her. Sanne gets up and runs for the elevator. "_Too slow Sanne."_ Sora lunges at Sanne and slams her into the elevator doors. "_Where will you run to? Will you leave this poor girl alone to my control?"_ Sanne replies with a head but breaking Sora's nose. Sora pulls away and Sanne gets on the elevator. She pushes the button to go up and the doors close. Sora's face sparks with energy and her nose is healed.

"Krieger, Xana has control of Sora!" Sanne had gotten her Jcell out and called for help. "I scanned her and found that Xana left a back door so he could posses her at will and then he attacked!"

"We'll be there…" Sanne interrupts him.

"No Tower, he didn't have to activate a Tower. Sora, she, it's not her fault but she is Xana's puppet, his knight." The elevator doors open and Sanne goes to run out but is tackled by the Xanafied Sora who just flew through the ground to the Factory floor. "Aaaa!"

"Sanne!" Krieger yells into the phone then the line goes dead as Sora destroys Sanne's phone. "We have to get there." Krieger runs out of the gym as he calls the others.

Dante is getting back from a date with Naia when he hears yelling. He runs to the end of the bridge and sees Sora attacking Sanne. "Sora stop!" Dante jumps and swings down to the Factory floor. He runs over to attack Sora but she stands up after a vicious punch knocks Sanne out.

"_Hello Dante, I saved your life. Your parents did not want you to die in the sewers so they sent me to save you. Sadly the albino girl was also saved but no worries."_ Sora sparks with energy. "_But I am not allowed to let you interfere."_ Sora lunges at Dante who falls backwards and is able to throw Sora even farther then normal. Dante rolls back onto his feet and turns ready to attack when he is hit in the face with an energy bolt blinding him.

"Sora, stop!"

"_No."_ Sora grabs Dante by the throat and lifts him into the air with her right hand. "_I am to hurt Sanne so badly she begs for death, she begs for a way out. Your parents will offer her a way to forget and she will take it. Now please let us be."_ Sora sends energy into Dante knocking him out then tosses him to the side. "_Now Sanne where were we?"_ Sora stands over Sanne. "_I should take you someplace so we can be alone."_ Sora grabs Sanne by the hair and lifts her into the air. "_Yes, not too far I should be able to see the others come."_ Sora flies up into the air with Sanne and flies out of the Factory. She flies up farther and lands on the rooftop. "_Where to begin? Physical pain is always a good start."_ Sora shocks Sanne awake. "_Hello Sanne are we ready for our little trip into hell?"_

"Sora, no, fight him!" Sanne tries to back away but find she is very near the edge of the Factory roof. "Please, Sora, fight Xana's possession! If anyone could do it, it is you! You're stronger then he is Sora fight him!"

"_No one is stronger than Xana!"_ Sora sparks with energy. "_There is no way to reject, to fight, a possession."_

"Yes there is! You can, I, I know what worked on Dante but Sora, please fight Xana!" Sanne knew there was a way to fight a possession but what if it only worked on Lyoko? When she kissed Dante it was considered an act of love and freed him. But would something like that work on Earth?

"_That worthless offspring of Xana? He may have been easily persuaded from Xana but I will not! He saved my life when no one else cared. I was going to die yet Xana came and saved me. He cared enough for me to save me!"_

"No, he, he didn't. How could he save your life Sora?"

"_I was going to die! I was hanging on for my life but the heat was making me sweat and I was going to lose my grip soon and fall into the lava but no, Xana came, and saved me."_

"Sora, I, I didn't know. We didn't know. If you were in danger and we knew it we would have saved you." Sanne stands up ready to try and save Sora. "But we didn't know. Sora please, we, you're one of us, we all love you. You have put your life on the line to fight Xana we wouldn't just let you die."

"_Then why was Xana my savior!?"_ Sora points her hand at Sanne and sends a bolt of energy at her. Sanne is hit in the chest and falls backwards. "_No!"_ Sora uses her powers to keep Sanne from falling over the edge. "_Physical pain is only part of the process…"_ Sora's eyes glow as she charges energy. The Eye of Xana is almost pulsating from her eyes when Sanne screams in pain. "_You will beg for death but that will not be enough! No, that will only be part one!"_ Sora continues to torture Sanne as Krieger gets to the Factory.

Krieger climbs out of the sewer and hears Sanne's screams before he sees her. "Sanne!" Sanne's body floats in the air as energy surrounds and shocks her. "Sanne!" Krieger hopes his voice will help Sanne but it only alerts Sora to the new arrival and part two of her, Xana's plan. Sora sets Sanne down.

"_She seems to have passed out again. No matter now that Krieger is here."_ Sora points her hand at Krieger.

"Hey, what's going on!?" Krieger feels himself being lifted into the air but doesn't know how it is being done until he looks and sees Sora. "Sora! Stop this, fight Xana!"

"_If it were so easy to fight me then you would have won by now silly boy."_ Sora brings Krieger to the Factory roof. "_Now as for the plan…"_ Sora shocks Sanne awake. "_Look at what I found Sanne!"_

"No, Krieger, you can free her!" Sanne is shocked to keep her quiet.

"Leave her alone!"

"_For this part I will be leaving her alone. This part is going to be all about you!"_ Sora brings Krieger to her using her powers. "_Sanne, I hope you watch closely, this will be your last chance to see this boy alive."_

"Kiss her! Krieger an act of love will, Aaaa!" Sanne screams in pain as Sora shocks her again.

"_Shut up you foolish little girl!"_ Sora looks at Krieger. "_Are you going to try it? Kiss me with her watching? Hurt her like that?"_

"I'd never kiss you Xana!" Krieger spits at Sora but it is destroyed by Sora's energy.

"_Very good, I did think of keeping you as a pet but Xana's son is so much stronger! He has both physical and inner strength, yes, that you can only dream of! Xana made him special and I will make him my pet once I am done with you."_ Sora takes a step towards Krieger who is still floating in the air. "_Sanne, watch carefully or you might miss it."_

"Kiss her! It's the only way to…" Sanne's lips fuse together as Sora's energy melts her lips.

"Leave her alone." Krieger is about to cry. He can't help Sanne and he was about to be killed by a friend.

"_Goodbye Krieger, you really were a lot of fun. Remember when we were in my room and I did this?"_ Sora grabs Krieger between the legs and squeezes hard hurting Krieger. "_Of course I was careful back then because I thought I loved you! Instead you tossed me aside for Sanne!"_ Sora starts to twist and pull hurting Krieger even more. "_Do you feel sorry now!?"_

"I already told you I was sorry!" Krieger's mind explodes with pain as Sora continues to torture him in front of Sanne. "Sora I said I was sorry! Please stop!" Sora laughs evilly.

"_And why should I? I have only one thing to do, hurt Sanne. Hurting her friends hurts her since it was she who let Xana out! If it wasn't for her he never would have escaped!"_ Sora lets go of Krieger then backhands him across the face knocking two teeth loose. "_We used to have so much fun together. Do you have the same kind of fun with Sanne?"_

"N, no, we don't do stuff like that."

"_Really? Then today is your lucky day!" _Sora laughs evilly. "_For today you are going to have lots of fun before I finish you off!"_ Sora points her other hand at Sanne and her shirts bursts into flames but doesn't hurt Sanne. Sanne tries to put her arms across her chest but Sora uses her powers to lock them to Sanne's side. "_Of course, a pink bra, how quaint."_ The bra bursts into flames but again Sanne isn't hurt. "_What do you think Krieger?"_ Sora looks at Krieger and notices he has his eyes closed. "_Tsk tsk Krieger here I try to do something nice for you and you refuse it?_" Energy sparks around Krieger's eyes forcing them open. Krieger rolls his eyes into the back of his head to keep from looking at Sanne. "_Now what to do? You think you can resist me?"_ Energy starts to spark around Krieger's eyes again when a black mist appears.

"Leave her alone!" Sora turns and sees Franz Hopper! "You leave my grand daughter alone Xana!" Franz points his hand at Sora and sends an energy bolt at her. "Sanne, Krieger, get to Lyoko! I activated a Tower, Xana knows I'm alive but he will try to take the Tower!"

"Franz, no, you shouldn't have!"

"I exposed myself for you Sanne. Krieger, I know you will not trust me but I want nothing but the very best for you both. Now get out of here while I distract Xana's pawn!" Franz creates more energy then it dissipates. "Hurry! He, I can't fight him, he's going to take the Tower!" Franz collapses to the Factory roof as Sora stands up.

"_You weak foolish man."_ Sora points her hand at him and sends an energy bolt at him but it passes through. This was not the real Franz Hopper after all but merely a polymorphic clone he sent by activating a Tower.

"Sanne here." Krieger takes his shirt off and hands it to her. She puts it on then they head to the roof entrance and climb down as Franz distracts Sora.

When they get to the bottom they see Skitz and Barack trying to get Dante onto the elevator. "What's wrong?" Sanne and Krieger run over to them.

"He, he won't move. We tried but he won't move." Skitz and Barack pull on Dante's arm but he doesn't budge.

"Xana did this. He probably thought I wouldn't escape from Sora and if Dante can't move then he can't deactivate a Tower." Sanne looks up towards the roof when she hears yelling. "Leave him he can't help us." Sanne goes to the elevator and pushes the button. The doors open and the group get on.

"Sanne why are you wearing Krieger's shirt?"

"Because Krieger loves me and is a gentleman." Sanne didn't want to waste time on stupid questions from Skitz. They had to hurry. "Are the others coming?"

"Ark is already on Lyoko. I sent him and the vehicles." Skitz was proud of herself. Sanne made sure they all knew how to do it but it was rare for any of them to actually have to do it.

"What about Naia and Mira?"

"I don't know Naia's number." Skitz looks at Krieger. "Do you?"

"No."

"I have it on my Jcell." Sanne reaches for her pocket then remembers that Sora had destroyed it. "What about Mira?"

"Ark said she couldn't go, she wasn't at the school. Something about her family and a funeral."

"I guess we're all that's going." When the elevator stops at the Control Room Sanne steps out. "Hurry down then I'll send you." The elevator doors close as Sanne goes over to the computer chair. She sees the three on the security camera. "Transfer Krieger, Transfer Skitz, Transfer Barack, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Barack, and virtualization." The three land on Lyoko. Sanne sets up the auto transfer and as she is climbing down the ladder a form moves through the top of the Control Room.

"Sanne hurry!" Franz was running from Sora. "She is too strong for me to fight and Xana has almost taken the Tower! You must deactivate it and cut off my connection or he will find me and kill me!" Franz grabs Sanne and carries her to the middle Scanner faster than she could have gone by herself. He disappears as the doors close.

When Sanne lands on Lyoko in the Ice Sector she sees everyone is on the vehicles ready to go. "We have to go east of here and fast! Franz said Xana was about to take the Tower he activated to save me!" Sanne jumps on the back of the Overbike and Krieger takes off with her. The others follow worried what would happen to Sora. As far as they knew Xana had done something to her to make it possible to posses her at will. Only Sanne had heard Sora's cries of help and pain as she explained how Xana had saved her life.

Sora flies down to the Factory floor after Franz's attack had hurt her. She sees Dante lying on the floor and goes over to him. "_Xana will not let me hurt you, much."_ Sora shocks Dante awake. "_Where did the others go? Did they leave you here to die?"_ Dante looks up at Sora.

"You, Sora, stop this." Sora replies by kicking Dante in the head hard. "Sora, you can fight him. I, I tried to fight him and I made a little progress. But I was already part of him, he is my father. His connection to me is stronger then it is with you. Fight him Sora!"

"_Shut up! You never would have freed yourself! Sanne had to save you by using her special powers. I on the other hand have no special powers only the ones given to me by your parents."_ Sora spits on Dante. "_Now I am going to Lyoko and I will have fun bringing Sanne back to hurt her some more."_ Sora laughs as she turns into a black mist and disappears.

The Lyoko Warriors can see the Tower and its guards. "Krabes and Hornets? What is Xana up to?" Ark creates his spear.

"He's trying to posses the Tower Franz activated."

"Wait, Franz, no, not Franz Hopper!" Ark and most of the others did not know of Franz and Sanne's workings.

"Yes Franz! He's on our side he wants Xana dead! He exposed himself to Xana to save me!" Sanne closes her eyes and focuses on her energies. She wants her wings, she needs her powers, to get to the Tower and deactivate it before Xana could take it. "It's not working, why won't it work!" Sanne can feel her energy but the wings wouldn't form. She decides to focus her energy into a Scattershot as they got closer to the Tower. "Krieger, in the air."

"Ok Sanne." Krieger activates the flight controls on the Overbike. When they get closer the Krabes and Hornets start to fire at them. Krieger pulls his shield out and blocks the lasers.

"Scattershot!" Nineteen beams, more then she had ever created before come out. Taking the time to try and bring her inner powers out had allowed her to create a more powerful Scattershot then ever before. Four of the five Krabes are destroyed but only two of the five Hornets are too slow to dodge and are destroyed.

"Great job Sanne!" Skitz is using her clubs to block lasers. "Barack fire at the Hornets I'll protect you!"

"Ok Skitz!" Barack aims and fires at the Hornets but they merely dodge his lasers. Without Sora and Dante he was the only fast firing long distance warrior they had.

"I'll take out the rest of the seafood platter!" Ark dives at the remaining Krabe using his spear to block lasers. As he gets closer two of the Hornets go after him. "New plan!" Ark jumps off of his disc and uses his psychic connection with it to have it slam into the Krabe destroying it as he swings his spear like a bat hitting a Hornet. The Hornet crashes into the ground with broken wings as the other one fires and hits Ark. Barack takes his chance and fires at the Hornet hitting it from behind damaging its wings. This Hornet drops to the ground also leaving one little Hornet left when…

"_Hello Kids, I'm Back!"_ Sora laughs manically. Her new appearance on Lyoko was as stunning as anything that could be done. Energy sparks around her new form. Like a virtual black leather corset with black ridges on the shoulders have the Eye of Xana glowing out from it. Black leather knee high boots encompass her feet as she raises her new weapon. What was once a small crossbow was now a large archaic Gothic Bow. Her hair is blowing with a nonexistent wind as she points the large Gothic Bow at Krieger and Sora. Instead of reaching her right hand to it an arrow forms. But unlike her old arrows this ones glows with power. "_Not just yet!"_ The arrow fires and Krieger puts his shield up. The arrow explodes on impact sending Krieger and Sanne flying off of the Overbike. The Overbike continues straight for Sora. She reaches out with her right hand and grabs the Overbike just as it is about to hit her. She throws it up into the air then points her left arm at it. Another glowing arrow forms in her Gothic Bow and fires. The Overbike explodes.

"No, Sora." Sanne closes her eyes and hopes Sora's presence will allow her powers to come out. When she opens her eyes she can see the glow from her wings. "Sora, stop this now!"

"_Why when I feel so good? Xana saved me and now I get to return the favor!"_ Sora points her left arm at Sanne and fires another arrow. Sanne puts her hand up and creates a bubble. The arrow explodes but the bubble remains.

"Traitor!" Ark knows he was down several life points and without his disc he was useless against the last Hornet so charges Sora. "You won't get away with this!" He throws his spear at Sora who calmly raises her right hand and catches it.

"_Foolish monkey."_ The spear is destroyed by Sora's powers. "_Die."_ Sora fires an arrow at Ark and destroys him.

"Aaaa!" Ark falls out of the Scanner in an intense amount of pain. He lifts his shirt and sees a large burn on his chest where the arrow had hit him. He can feel on his back more burnt skin. "Breathe, calm down." Ark's eyes water as the pain gets to him. "Be careful guys!" They can't hear him but he tries to support them.

"Sora this is it. If you don't stand out of my way you will be hurt." Sanne points her hand at the last Hornet and it explodes. "I have the powers that Xana wants. That means I am stronger than he, stronger than you. So please Sora for the best of us all surrender."

"_You didn't save me you were going to let me fall into the lava and die! Xana saved me, he loved me, not like you! You hated me! You never trusted me because you thought I would steal Krieger from you! You probably wanted me to die, didn't you?!"_ Sora points her left arm at Sanne but doesn't fire an arrow. "_With me dead your worries would be over!"_

"Xana doesn't love you he doesn't love anyone!"

"_He loves his son. Why do you think he has not yet killed him? Why do you think he has given me orders not to kill his son? Because he loves him! And he loves me, that am why he saved me!"_

"He saved you to turn you! He already did something to you Sora. He was always able to posses you no matter what. He singled you out for a reason, why I don't know. Maybe to turn you into his Knight or just to tear us apart little by little but know this Sora. I will save you from a fate of servitude to Xana."

"_You'll do no such thing!"_ Sora fires an arrow at Sanne and destroys the bubble. "_Not so strong now are we?"_ Sora fires another arrow but Sanne jumps and flies into the sky.

"Super Leap!" Krieger lunges at Sora and slams into her shield first. Sanne dives for the activated Tower whose aura was starting to turn black.

"_No!"_ Sora punches Krieger sending him up into the air. She fires an arrow destroying him but before she can fire at Sanne Skitz and Barack tackle her. "_Get off of me!"_

"I made it!" Sanne lands on the first platform as her angelic wings disappear. She closes her eyes and moves up to the second platform. She is about to put her hand on the screen when she hears a shout.

"_Not so fast!"_ Sora was in the Tower! Sanne presses her hand against the screen then turns in time to see Sora pointing her Gothic Bow at Sanne. "_Die!"_ The arrow hits Sanne in the chest sending her back to Earth as the screens fall around her.

"Aaaa!" Sanne falls out of the Scanner with a burn on her chest much like the others had.

"No, Sanne, did you make it?" Sanne nods. Krieger goes over to her and helps her up. "Are we launching a return? Sanne shakes her head.

"We can't save Sora. If only I had realized Xana had done something to her sooner! He could posses her at will. I, I was going to scan her before but then Naia was in the group and I forgot about it. If I hadn't forgotten then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"But she said she joined him because he saved her life, how?" Ark was holding onto his chest.

"The last attack. When Xana used lava. Sora must have been put in a situation where she was about to die but Xana saved her. For saving her Sora had to become his knight."

"Filthy traitor!"

"No!" Sanne's reaction surprises everyone. "Don't you see? Xana's targeted her from the very beginning. He changed something in her to make her attack me. Then he could posses her at will. Xana did something to Sora it wasn't her. It wasn't Sora that betrayed us. We, I, there are two things we can do." The others lean in wondering what Sanne could do. "We can fight her and hope one day to save her or I could enter a code into the Way Tower and it will delete her memory. Not just of Lyoko but of everything. She won't be able to brush her own teeth because she won't know what a tooth is." Sanne sighs. "A vote, no, call Dante and have him call Naia. And Mira, she may not be able to come but if she is on her Jcell she can vote. I don't have my phone since Sora destroyed it." Ark gets his phone out and calls Dante who was still lying on the Factory floor.

"Ok, I'll call Naia then join you." Dante still hurt but is able to call Naia then get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. Soon Naia joins them and Sanne takes control after Ark calls Mira.

"Sora has become a Knight of Lyoko. This is not her fault though. Xana had done something to her, targeted her, from the very beginning. Then he put her in a situation where it was either life or death. She chose life but was then made a Knight of Xana. We can either fight and hope to save her or I will enter a code into a Way Tower that will delete her memory. She will not know who she is or even what she is. She won't know us, Xana, about power or anything. She won't even know what colors are or what something is alive and what is dead. Her memory will be completely wiped. She will be useless to Xana."

"And what will he do with her?" Naia was scared. She didn't want to be responsible for what Sanne was talking about.

"He will most likely free her."

"Most likely?"

"Well, there is a chance he will try to use her or that he will, dispose, of Sora." Sanne did not want to say kill but the others knew what she meant.

"We can't delete her memories. She may be our enemy but we can't do that to her." Naia wouldn't do such a thing.

"I can't let that happen either." Krieger looks at the others wondering what they would do.

"I agree Sora may be the enemy but it wasn't of her own choosing." Dante sighs. "She may be our biggest threat but she is not a threat because she wanted to be one. We can't do this!"

"Same here. She's not a monster or like Ms. Delmas." Ark votes not to delete Sora's memory. He puts his Jcell up to his ear. "Mira says we can't delete her memory it wouldn't be right."

"As much as I hate to say it but we can't." Skitz looks at Sanne. "She didn't want this and we can't punish her for having it happen to her.

"Yeah, same here." Barack votes with the others.

"Good, then we all agree. Sora can and will be saved." Sanne looks at the faces of her friends. She was afraid they would have voted to delete Sora's memories. She didn't want to but she was part of a group. Thankfully they all loved Sora and knew she didn't want to become an enemy. They were going to work together to save Sora, save Ms. Delmas, and defeat Xana.

**A/N That's right! Sora is now a Knight but the other promise to save her! Will they? Or will they have to resort to deleting her mind? Keep reading to find out! And Franz has been exposed, what will Xana do? Read to find out!**

**Also, why put up so fast? Because I have things to talk about!**

**One, I have up to Episode94 written out, and Ideas up to E105. I want more ideas so… Send me your attacks! If I like them I will use them. Much better then the real show right? Can actually see your ideas come to life!**

**Second, I have a, missing, episode. My Muse bugged me to write it, so I did. Its very adult oriented, and does happen, everything that happens in it is part of CX, just missing because it won't be put under the same title. If you want to read it look under my written stories for Code Xana The Missing Episode.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Code Xana Episode 72: Get Your Riot Gear**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-71**

It is almost December 25th but something strange was going on. The Prime Minister had just stepped down the day before and in the chaos of Christmas break the Parliament was trying to set up an election for a new Prime Minister. The elections were being held today but the people weren't happy. "Who cares?" Ark is getting annoyed. His favorite radio show has been canceled that day for talk on the elections. "Same old people trying to keep us out of war."

"Ark when you're old enough you'll care." Mira turns the radio off. "Well if your show is canceled then maybe we could do something, like when Xana had a lockdown at the Factory."

"I don't know if I'm available." Ark sticks his tongue out as Mira glares. "Hey you started it!"

"Be quiet. Fine though I guess I'll go to my room and do homework." Mira walks out of Ark's room.

"She was being serious? Ark you're such an idiot!" Ark chases after her trying to apologize.

Sanne and Krieger are in the gym training. "We have to train even harder now!" Krieger dodges a kick and gets a punch in on Sanne. "With Sora able to attack us at random you have to get stronger!"

"I know!" Sanne was getting tired but keeps attacking Krieger. As her attacks slow down and get spaced out the gym door slams open. Sanne and Krieger turn and see Sora walking towards them. "Crap, I, I'll get away and call the others."

"Stop!" Sora points her hand at the two and they freeze. "I am simply here to give you a warning."

"Shut up Sora! We'll free you from Xana. We know you didn't want to join him but if you hadn't you would have died." Sanne and the other Lyoko Warriors were stuck between sadness and hatred at Sora. She was a Knight of Xana but she had not joined willingly.

"That is not possible. You are dead unless you surrender. Xana will win eventually and when that day comes he will take over Earth. When this day happens billions will be killed. Human and animal alike will be slaughtered until only the best survive for Xana's army. He will spread across the Universe and wipe out all the weak helpless life. Until the Universe is a pure place filled with only the strong." Sora sparks with energy. "So please surrender so he will spare your lives!" As Sora yells tears form at her eyes. "Please surrender so he won't kill you! So he won't make me kill you, please!" Sora starts to shake as more energy forms around her. "_Shut up girl I did not tell you to go to them!"_ Sora breaks apart into a black mist and disappear leaving Sanne and Krieger stunned.

"What was that all about?" Krieger had stepped between Sora and Sanne but now feels foolish. With Xana's powers Sora could have knocked him aside easily. "What did Xana want?"

"I don't think it was all Xana, just the end." Sanne is shocked. "Sora was trying to warn us. Of Xana's plans and that she didn't want to hurt us. We can't surrender though."

"I, you think that was Sora speaking?" Sanne nods. "But she's Xana's Knight. Why would she warn us?"

"Because she's also Sora. She didn't join Xana willingly. She's our friend and wanted to warn us."

"Xana wants to wipe out the life he considers weak and leave the strong then spread across the Universe? Sounds like a virus to me."

"That is exactly why we are fighting him." Sanne clenches her hand into a fist. "I, I should be helping Dante. Not here, training, I should be using my brain not my brawn." Sanne turns to leave when Krieger grabs her by the arm.

"Sanne you know you need to be strong if Xana or Sora attack you." Krieger squeezes Sanne's arm. "If you were able to keep him from attacking you then you could be with Dante working on a cure for Sora but you need to be able to run, fight, when he targets you."

"If I was at the Factory I wouldn't have far to run!" Sanne is getting more upset. Dante was working on a cure and she should be to. She was a genius not a fighter. "You can keep working out and getting stronger but really Sora could kill us in our sleep. Xana probably hasn't ordered her to yet since that will get our parents here and Sora would try to resist." Sanne turns and walks out of the gym without changing or getting her gym bag with her Jcell and Jpocket.

The voting places are closed and someone decides he wants to change who won. A black mist comes out at several poll places and starts to change the votes. "_Just like when I changed the elections in America all those years ago."_

Sanne is walking down the street deciding to avoid the sewers. Krieger would expect her to take them and probably chase after her. She wanted to be away from everyone and the streets were eerily quiet. Everyone was inside waiting for the election results.

Life was getting harder and harder. Things were falling apart. They had lost Sora to Xana. Sora was dragged into this fight by Xana and herself. If Sanne had just gone out with Krieger at the beginning then Krieger never would have dated Sora. Sora never would have been targeted by Xana and would still be free. But instead she told Krieger no, he went out with Sora, and now Sora was a slave to Xana. Sanne starts to cry hating herself as much as she hated Xana. She let Xana out. She freed him from the Tower. She had to find the Factory and the Super Computer. All the pain, all the torture, it was her fault. Sanne starts to run wanting to get away from it all and doesn't go to the Factory.

Dante and Naia are in the Control Room working on a solution for Sora. "Dante remember the time we were down here and Xana locked the Factory down?" Naia was rubbing Dante's shoulders. "You were so cute when you woke up. Had to calm you down from your dream."

"Yes but we mustn't waste time on such an activity." Dante's fingers fly over the keyboard.

"I didn't mean to do that right now just maybe when you've made some progress we could take a break."

"Maybe. I have been working for nearly twenty two hours. I am feeling tired I think the feeling is called."

"Well then you need to sleep. Remember when you slept?"

"Yes. It, it scared me."

"Just know that dreams are fake. And I was holding on to you so you were safe." Naia wraps her arms around Dante and starts to kiss his neck. "Come on, you need a break Dante. Twenty two hours sitting in front of a screen you will burn your eyes out. Then you won't be able to see…" Naia starts to whisper some things into Dante's ear which distracts him.

"I, ok. I will sleep. I must remember that dreams are fake. But I didn't know it was a dream."

"Well when you wake up you'll know it was fake." Naia and Dante go over to a corner and lie down next to each other. Naia wasn't tired but she wanted Dante to sleep if he really was up for twenty two hours straight working on the Super Computer. "Goodnight Dante."

"It's still day time."

"Yes but when you go to bed and sleep you says good night." Naia cuddles with Dante who soon falls asleep in her arms.

Sanne is lost. She just kept running and crying when she went down an alley and found an old chair that was set next to a dumpster. Once she stopped crying she realized not only was she lost she had just her gym clothes. "No phone, no Jpocket, no money. What was I thinking?" Sanne starts to tear up. "I have to stop crying!" She yells and stomps her foot. "Stop it Sanne you're not a baby you said you would do this. You can't give up now! Your parents fought Xana for years you have barely fought him for four months." Sanne sighs. "I have to get back to school. I just have to find a street name I recognize and go back." Sanne rubs her eyes which were red from crying then leaves the alley to try and find her way back to the school.

Dante and Naia are sleeping when a black mist appears in the Control Room. "_It would be so easy to kill her right now. Snap her neck then when my son wakes up, but they would call the others. I must wipe them out in one fell swoop and get Sanne as my host. I will need an army…"_ Xana laughs evilly then turns into a black mist and disappears.

Skitz and Barack are arguing. "Barack I told you it was a one time thing! I don't even know why I did it!"

"But Skitz I love you, it was great what you, we, did."

"And now that's all you think of isn't it? Barbaric Monkey! You Flathead Barbarian!"

"Skitz I, it's not all I think about. I love you!"

"Then stop bugging me about it! I'll never sneak out and go to that club again! I hate dancing." Skitz turns and leaves the dorm building. She was going to go to her room but knew Barack wasn't going to leave her alone. So she never hears Sanne's Jtop beeping as the Super Scan found an activated Tower.

Sanne is still lost when she hears a window smash. She turns around and sees a brick flying toward her head. She ducks and it lands on a car scratching it. "What are you doing?"

"There's no way that cheat won! You, you voted for him didn't you? Yeah pink hair, some young conservative supporting the France Conservative Movement!" The man picks up a rock.

"I didn't vote I'm too young to vote! I'm not even a citizen here!" The man lowers the rock but then the sound of yelling catches their attention. The yelling gets louder as more people start to yell. Soon there are a dozen people in the street throwing objects and then turn a car over. This crowd grows and merges with other small groups until there are over a hundred people rioting. "I'll never get back, what the hell is wrong with these people!?" Sanne rolls her eyes. "If I find someone who isn't rioting I'll call Skitz and see if she can give me directions back." Sanne's annoyance with the rioters makes her sadness and guilt go away.

Naia wakes up when she hears a beeping noise. She isn't sure what it is at first and thinks she is still dreaming. But a few minutes later the beeping noise was still there. She yawns and shakes Dante. "Dante, wake up. The Super Computer is beeping at us." Dante wakes up slowly.

"Huh? What? How did I get back here?" Dante was confused as he was dreaming and didn't know he had been woken up. "Wait, dream, dreams, dreaming, I was dreaming." Dante yawns then hears the beeping noise. "Super Scan!" Dante gets up so fast his shoulder hits Naia under the chin dazing her. "I'm sorry!" Dante helps her up then runs over to the control panel. "Mountain Sector, crap, Naia call Krieger I'll call Skitz."

"Alright." They make their calls. Naia learns that Sanne isn't with Krieger and tells Dante.

"Ok, I'll call her." Dante calls Sanne's Jcell but she doesn't have it on her. "Hmmm, maybe she's the target." Dante puts the headset on. "Sanne, are you there?" Dante hopes she is but she isn't. "If she isn't on Lyoko then what is Xana doing? Maybe with Sora he doesn't want Sanne as a host anymore." Dante leans back in the computer chair. "This is bad."

"Well, we still have Ark and Mira to call." Dante calls Mira who answers. "Xana's attacking."

"We know!" Ark and Mira were on a date when the riot started. "Go and grab your riot gear! This whole city is a mess!"

"Riot gear? I don't own any riot gear."

"That was a joke!" Ark nearly drops his phone when a rock passes over his head. "We're trying to get to the Factory but we're having a hard time! There are so many people they might follow us into the Factory!"

"Have you seen Sanne?"

"No! Is she…" Ark loses his phone when a man runs into him. "Hey let me go!" Ark struggles but the person puts a nightstick up to his throat.

"You're under arrest for disorderly conduct!"

"I wasn't doing anything! Let me go I'm just trying to get back to my school!" Ark is lifted up by the officer roughly.

"You're just a kid? Yeah right I've heard some good excuses but what would a school kid be doing out in this mess?" Ark is turned around and elastistraints are put on his wrists.

"Ark, I, I can't stay here." Mira wants to help Ark but knows she too would be arrested if she tried.

Sanne is running down an alley when she trips and falls. Before she can get back up she is grabbed. "Let me go!"

"Hey look what we got here, a real cutie!" A tall woman drags Sanne into the back room of a store that was being looted. "Pink hair and clothes? Definitely a member of the Conservative Party!"

"I'm not! I'm not even a citizen here!" Sanne struggles but can't break the woman's hold.

"Then why are you wearing all pink? The colors of the Conservative Party?"

"I, it's my favorite color! And my hair is naturally pink!" The woman and her friends laugh.

"Naturally pink? Girl who does you think you're kidding?"

"It is! I swear it is!"

"Prove it!"

"Look at my roots!"

"That doesn't mean anything."

"My eyebrows are pink!"

"So? You're thorough."

"My uh, well, I would say my armpits but I shave them."

"Then there only seems to be one other place to check isn't there?" One of the woman's friends puts down a bottle of wine they were drinking. "What do you think Maurice?"

"I think we should check."

"Check? What do you mean?" Sanne starts to panic when Maurice reaches for her waist. "Let me go!"

"Hey we're just seeing if you really do have natural pink hair." Maurice undoes Sanne's pants button when Sanne screams.

"I LIED!" Sanne doesn't want what ever these people were planning to happen. "I, I lied. I do support the Conservative Party but I have to! My parents would throw me out if I didn't."

"So you voted for that cheat? Do you really think he would win? There aren't enough racists or pedophiles in all of France for him to win parole officer let alone Prime Minister! I think we need to teach you a lesson."

"No, please!" Sanne starts to cry as she is scared out of her mind. Xana she knew what to expect from but these were human beings.

"I think the box crusher might be fun. It even has a sign on it showing fingers being cut off." One of Maurice's friends points to a large machine. Before Sanne is taken there and tortured though Xana decides he needs to protect what he considers his host from these humans.

"_Sora, get my host and bring her to Sector 5. Wait, no, teach her a lesson. Be thorough."_ Sora nods and turns into a black mist. It doesn't take her long to find the beacon Xana set up and she appears as Sanne's hand is being put in the box crusher.

"Stop right there!" The four rioters turn and see Sora.

"Heh, another looker. Do you support the good guys or that cheat?"

"I support Xana."

"Who the hell is that? Some third party loser?"

"Loser? You are naïve, ignorant. I will teach you a lesson." Sora sparks with energy and an energy bolt strikes Maurice sending him flying backwards. "Now let Sanne go or I will kill you."

"Yeah, hey, here have her!" The three left standing push Sanne away from themselves. "There, it was just a joke!"

"A joke? Lie!" Energy comes out of Sora and strikes all three down. "Hmm, Sanne, am I your savoir?" Sanne backs away from Sora. "Oh you are smart. You know not to trust me. Of course, now that you are alone…" Sora smiles evilly as she sparks with energy.

"Sora fight it!" Sanne backs into a wall. "Please Sora you don't want to hurt me!" Sora ignores Sanne.

"I can hurt you. I like their idea of using this contraption to hurt you. But first, let's see if your hair is really naturally pink."

"You know it is Sora!"

"Yes but has Krieger seen it?"

"Y, yes." Sanne starts to blush. "We love each other! I've seen him and he's seen me!" Sanne stops blushing. "You can't embarrass me Sora by having Krieger see me or whatever you try."

"Oh really? Then I guess its back to the physical pain." Sanne blinks and Sora is behind her. She grabs her from behind in a headlock. "I won't take a hand off, no, not in one swipe. Let's start with the pinkie." Sora puts Sanne's pinkie at the opening of the box crusher. Energy comes out and starts the box crusher. It moves slowly making it even worse for Sanne. She starts to sweat and shake trying to break Sora's hold but Sanne can't. She is helpless and can only watch as the box crusher gets closer and closer to her pinkie finger…

"Aaaa!"

Back at the Factory the alarm alerts Dante and Naia that Skitz and Barack have made it. "Ok, now we just need to wait for Krieger, Ark, Mira, and S," Dante stops. He was about to say Sora. "Sanne. She has to know this is a Xana attack. Wherever she is she'll try to get here."

"But if she's stuck in the riot like Ark and Mira then it could take her awhile or she might not make it at all."

"Or in the chaos Xana will target her. I want to help her but we don't know where she is." A black mist appears and scares them. _I know where she is._ Dante and Naia turn when they hear the elevator doors open and Skitz with Barack step off. _You must help her! Xana's puppet has her and is torturing her! Please help her!_ Dante and the others know it is Franz, or Xana.

"Oh yeah, send another warrior away from the Factory to make it easier to hurt Dante." Naia puts a hand on his shoulder. _I do not want that but Sanne is being hurt! Please help her because I can't!_

"Where is she?" Dante is concerned and is almost positive that this is Franz not Xana. _In a store the back of it. Sora has her and is torturing her! Please help her!_ An address appears across the screen.

"I know where that is." Barack looks at Dante. "I can go but if this is Xana then he's going to make it easier to get you." _I am not Xana! Please save my Granddaughter!_ The black mists pleas get to Dante.

"Barack, go." Barack gets on the elevator and takes it up. When he steps off the elevator he sees Krieger swinging down.

"Krieger do you know where…" Barack gives the address.

"No, why?"

"Sanne's there."

"I, are you going?" Barack nods. "Hurry!" Barack runs and leaves the Factory as Krieger gets on the elevator.

"Aaaa!" Sanne screams in pain as the box crusher comes down and takes her middle finger off.

"Beg me Sanne, come on, beg me to stop. I want to hear you cry as you beg me to stop!" Sora laughs evilly. "No, I don't want to do, do," Sora shakes her head. "Beg me bitch!" The box crusher moves up and Sora puts Sanne's pointer finger into the box crusher.

Mira gets to the Factory and swings down to the Factory floor. She had a few bruises and scratches after having to fight off a couple rioters. She gets on the elevator and takes it down to the Control Room. "Guys what's going on!?"

"Mira, where's my brother?" Skitz sees the bruises and marks on Mira. "Is he ok?"

"He was arrested. They thought he was one of the rioters. Where are Sanne, and Barack?"

"Sanne is with Sora and Barack went to save her."

"So are we waiting?"

"No, get to the Scanner Room and I'll send you." Dante waits for the others to go down. "Transfer Naia, Transfer Mira, Transfer Skitz, Scanner Naia, Scanner Mira, Scanner Skitz, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Mountain Sector. "Transfer Krieger, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." He lands on Lyoko as the vehicles appear. "I'll be right there." Dane takes the headset off just as the alarm sounds. He looks and sees Barack running back into the Factory being chased by a dozen rioters. Dante gets the headset back on quickly. "Change of plans Barack is coming." Dante takes it off and sends the elevator up. Barack gets in it and pushes the button to make the doors close.

"Hurry, hurry!" The doors close and he hears a few screams as people run into the door. "That was close." The elevator opens at the Control Room. "Hey Dante thanks. Those damn conservatives," Barack sighs. The majority of rioters were liberal but the conservatives had bunched together to join in the chaos. "The second they saw a black person they were ready for a lynching."

"But you're only half African are you not?"

"They don't care they're as bad as my aunt." Barack is breathing heavy after having to run nearly two kilometers back to the Factory. "So did everyone already go?" Dante nods. "I'm ready."

"I'll set up the auto transfer so we can go together." The countdown comes up and they take the elevator down to the Scanner Room. They get in the Scanners and soon they land on Lyoko with the others. "East, mostly. The way these paths are we have to be careful."

"Stick to the paths. We could just fly over the spaces but the Digital Sea is too risky. Dante do you want the Overbike?" Krieger motions to it.

"I'll want you to drive. I am not the best with it and with your shield I'll be better protected." Krieger and Dante get on the Overbike as Skitz gets on the Overboard with Barack and Mira gets on the Overwing with Naia.

"This is weird I can't tell if you're on the Overwing or not." All Mira can see is a white mist floating near it.

"I'm on." Naia still didn't comprehend what the other saw. She saw herself as a regular body with a regular outfit. The group takes off for the activated Tower as Sora continues to torture Sanne.

"Please Sora, stop!"

"Not good enough to save your thumb!" Sora laughs as the box crusher starts to come down again.

"Please Sora don't do this! You're our friend you tried to warn me and Krieger! You don't want to do this!"

"I did warn you and I was punished for it! He ordered me to do this I don't want to do this." Tears start to form at Sora's eyes. "Stop me Sanne please!" Sora sparks with energy then the tears evaporate. "Shut up and pay your price!" The box crusher comes down even more.

"Aaaa!"

On Lyoko the warriors are weaving down the paths when they hear a noise. Naia turns around and sees a single Hornet. "He's watching us isn't he?" Mira turns and sees it now.

"He's probably waiting for us to get close to the Tower before calling for Sora." Mira gets a Kodachi out ready to block lasers.

"I have a better idea." Naia turns and gets ready to jump. If the Hornet could see her body like Naia saw it then it would have probably backed off but it just got closer. "Mine!" Naia jumps off and soon possesses the Hornet. _Woo!_ She flies past Mira. _This is so cool!_

"That is cool." Skitz laughs as Naia spins in the air. She flies under the paths and comes back up doing flips. "Like a Hornet on Jazz."

_If only you guys could do this! It is so cool! To have this kind of freedom, to be out in bright light without bathing in sun screen is so cool!_

"Well be careful Naia you have less than two minutes of possession." Dante didn't want to bring her down but it was better than Naia falling into the Digital Sea after the Hornet exploded.

_Oh Yeah._ Naia takes off for the Tower.

Back on Earth Sanne is crying so much she can't see through her tears. Sora has started on the other hand already crushing the pinkie. "And now the ring finger. Too bad Krieger won't be able to put a ring on it now."

"Shut up!" Sanne screams as she continues to cry. Thankfully crying so much made it so she couldn't see the box crusher come down slowly on her ring finger… "Aaaa!"

Naia possessing the Hornet makes it to the activated Tower first and sees four Kankrelats, two Krabes, and an Assassin. _Hornets can use poison I just have to figure out how to do it._ Naia concentrates thinking of how Dante described it. She had never seen it before but Dante gave her details to help her for when she possessed a Hornet. Suddenly she feels something come out and a fine spray of poison covers the Kankrelats destroying them. _I did it!_ But destroying the Kankrelats alerted the other Xana monsters that this was no normal Hornet. The Assassin fires lasers at her and she flies around the Tower. _What is that?_ She sees a monster crawling on the other side of the Tower and is too late to dodge the laser it fires. "Aaaa!" Naia falls down towards the path but sees she will overshoot it and fall into the Digital Sea. "Help!" She closes her eyes and sees herself somehow making it to the other path. When she opens her eyes she sees she is floating towards the path! She reaches out and grabs it. "Wow, did I just fly?" She pulls herself up easily. The Assassin fires at her but being a white mist the lasers only pass through. "I can take out the rest since I only lose twenty life points per possession." She runs over and possesses the Assassin. She fires at the Krabes and destroys one when she explodes. "What? That wasn't two minutes." She looks up and sees the other monster. "Creeper, that must be a Creeper." The Creeper is too high up for her to reach so she runs over to the remaining Krabe and possesses it. She fires at the Creeper but it is too agile for her to hit the Eye.

Back on Earth Sanne is down to one finger and her thumb. "Hmm, Xana wants me to go and defend the Tower. Time to finish this up." Sora puts Sanne's arm up to just a few centimeters before her elbow then starts the box crusher.

"Aaaa!"

Naia can't hit the Creeper when a laser comes and destroys the Creeper. "I'm hoping you're Naia." Barack waves with his left arm as he hangs on to Skitz with his right arm.

_Of course! Thanks for the help but I already eliminated the welcoming committee._ The Krabe bows and motions towards the Tower.

"Not so fast!" A black mist appears and forms into Sora. "Thought it would be that easy? Xana was just allowing me more time with Sanne." Sora laughs evilly. "But now I'm here." Sora points her archaic Gothic Bow at Dante and creates an arrow. Krieger gets his shield up in time and blocks it. The impact knocks Krieger and Dante off of the Overbike.

"I wonder if this will work." Naia runs at Sora.

"Stay away freak!" Sora fires an arrow at Naia and unlike all the monster the arrow doesn't move through the white mist but hits Naia, the Naia that Naia saw. She goes back to Earth.

"Ow, ow, it hurts." Naia starts to cry as the pain gets to her. She feels the scar on her stomach where the arrow hit her. "Return to the past or the Scanners will heal me. But it hasn't healed me, I'm still an albino."

On Lyoko Sora is fighting off the other Lyoko Warriors. "Ha you can't hurt me!" Sora fires an arrow at Skitz but misses. "Unlike Sanne who I hurt. I hurt her a lot. It was really fun watching her cry and beg me to stop."

"Shut up!" Krieger runs at Sora. She fires an arrow at him. "Super Leap!" Krieger dodges the arrow and slashes at her. She pulls back as energy sparks around the wound.

"Very nice Krieger but you're no longer what I want. I have my eyes set on the Prince of Darkness, the Son of God, Dante." Sora creates an arrow but instead of firing it at Krieger she wields it like a sword. "Come on Krieger, on guard!" She lunges at him with the arrow.

"I will win Sora!" Krieger slashes at her with his sword and she blocks it with the arrow.

"You'll lose Krieger! Xana punished me for warning you and I've learned my lesson about being nice to you!" Sora lunges with her arrow again but Krieger blocks with his shield.

"Sora we still care about you! We, we could take you out but we won't because we want to save you!" Krieger slashes with his sword and hits Sora across the chest. "We know you didn't join Xana for selfish reasons! You were going to die! We, I would have chosen the same thing!"

"I hate you! Sanne had a chance to scan me and see what was wrong with me but never did!" Sora slashes with her arrow. "I, I was being controlled by Xana! I never knew it until a couple weeks before I joined him! But before that all the times I attacked Sanne, you, it wasn't me!" Sora parries Krieger's sword and stabs at him but misses. "If she had looked I wouldn't be like this! If she had taken the time to scan me and look for whatever Xana did to me I wouldn't have attacked you or Sanne! I'm sorry!" Sora stops in mid swing and Krieger takes his chance. He stabs Sora through the chest but she doesn't disappear. Barack fires lasers at her and soon she turns into a black mist and goes back to Earth.

"Dante get in the Tower before Xana decides to send more monsters!" Krieger yells and Dante runs into the activated Tower. He gets to the middle of the platform and floats up to the second one. He places his hand on the control panel and soon the Code is entered.

"The Tower has been deactivated." The screens fall around Dante. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up erasing the riot and the damage the box crusher did to Sanne. At least it erases the physical damage the box crusher did to Sanne. The psychological pain wouldn't.

Sanne is curled on her bed crying. Krieger opens the door and sees her. "Sanne are you ok?"

"No." Sanne continues to cry. To have to slowly watch the box crusher come down and feel the pain was horrible. To have someone she considered a friend to hurt her like she had been scarred her.

"Sanne its ok whatever Sora did to you, Xana did to you is over." Krieger sits down on the bed and puts a hand on Sanne's shoulder. "The return healed anything Xana did to you."

"No, no it didn't." Sanne continues to cry as the memories of slowly being tortured and disfigured plays in her mind.

**A/N Another Five Iron Frenzy song turned attack. Ah yes got to torture Sanne, our Heroine. Will she recover? We shall see. Also, next episode is up on 16****th**


	74. Chapter 74

**Code Xana Episode 73: Fistfull of Sand**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-72**

Sanne, after being tortured by Sora was doing poorly in school. She couldn't keep her mind focused on the homework and tests. Jim had come to see her and was taking her to the school counselor after he saw her crying. "Sanne what's wrong? You can tell me. Is it to do with Krieger?" Sanne shakes her head. "Skitz?" Sanne shakes her head again. "Honey what's wrong then? Your grades have been dropping. The other teachers told me since you usually do the best." Sanne doesn't respond. "Well maybe Mrs. Jonde will get you to talk." Sanne doesn't respond as they get to the counselors office.

Unfortunately for everyone else Sanne was lead out of her room without her Jcell and Jpocket. At the beach near Normandy the sand starts to swirl around as a tornado. It moves up into the air and then forms into a monster. "_Let's have some fun!"_ It laughs evilly as it moves across the land. The sand picks up sticks and leaves and debris as it moves getting larger and larger.

"Ms. Belpois your grandfather and I are friends and I will let you know he is very concerned about you. He says this past week your grades have been slipping. I've looked at your records and I saw that your grades have dropped. You were a perfect student, a little trouble in Italian, but a perfect student. What has happened to cause this? You can tell me I won't tell anyone else, not even your grandfather." Sanne doesn't reply. "Ms. Belpois, Sanne, you may think it is a problem only you have but trust me at your age the big problems are normal and I've helped other students with them." Sanne doesn't say anything. "I have all day Sanne but I can't hold you here. If you don't want to talk than listen." Mrs. Jonde talks to Sanne about teenage problems, friends, relationships, but Sanne doesn't listen. Everything that Mrs. Jonde said didn't apply to her.

Krieger is with Naia and Dante at the mall. "I want to help her feel better but she won't tell me what's wrong."

"I think you should buy her a gift, us girls love chocolate, and flowers, and jewelry." Naia and the other two are looking through the glass window of a store. "_Cupid's Valentine_ is the perfect place to go but can be expensive."

"Naia my parents are millionaires I'm not to worried about the price. And for Sanne I'd spend everything I have." Krieger and the other two go into the store and hear the romantic music.

"Aw Dante this place is so romantic." Naia holds Dante's hand as they go looking at things.

The sand monster moves closer to Paris destroying anything that gets in its way. Cars are knocked off the road when it crosses a highway.

"Do you understand Sanne?" Ms. Jonde is rubbing Sanne's shoulder as she cries. "You can tell me."

"No, I can't." Sanne sits up rubbing her eyes. "I, I want to leave."

"Ok Sanne. Just know if you need to talk you can always talk to me or Mr. Quillet. He's here on weekends."

"I, I won't Ms. Jonde." Sanne runs out of the counselors office for her room. The Counselor had no idea what had happened to Sanne. During a minor attack earlier that week Sanne nearly destroyed her own friends when she got distracted and her Scattershot went awry. Ever since Sora tortured her Sanne had been unstable. Sanne takes the long way to her room so she won't pass Sora's room. When Sanne gets to her room she hears the Super Scan beeping. "Damn it! If she hadn't wasted my time I, calm down!" Sanne yells at herself as she curses. She didn't like to curse but had been lately. Sanne gets her phone out and calls Krieger. "Asshole Xana's attacking!" Sanne stops. "I mean, shut up! Get to the Factory!"

"Dante and Naia are here with me so…" Sanne hangs up on him. "Man she's still messed up." Krieger hadn't been able to talk to Sanne much as she would snap at him and curse.

Sanne calls Skitz. "Listen Skitz get to the Factory Xana's attacking!" Sanne hangs up on Skitz before Skitz can say anything. "Stop it Sanne they're your friends you shouldn't yell at them." Sanne takes a few deep breaths then calls Ark and calmly tells him to go to the Factory before leaving the dorm building.

The sand monster approaches closer to Kadic Academy. The windows of a building shatter and the people inside are hurt badly but don't die. The sand monster collects more and more objects destroying them into tiny particles to make it larger then before.

Dante and Naia get to the Factory first. Krieger had gone towards the school to get Sanne so she wouldn't go alone but he can't find her so heads towards the Factory. Naia and Dante go down to the Control Room and wait for the others.

Skitz and Barack are running down the bridge when they hear a noise. To them it sounds like a train speeding at them but there were no trains near them. They look around and soon see something moving down the road. "We better hurry!" Barack and Skitz move as fast as possible to get into the Factory and down to the Control Room where they tell Dante and Naia what they saw.

"It must be Xana's attack but I can't know what exactly that it is unless I see it for myself." Dante goes over to the elevator but Naia grabs his arm.

"Dante you can't go its dangerous."

"I want to see what my mother and father are doing." Dante pulls away from Naia and gets on the elevator. He takes it up and when the doors open he hears the roaring noise. He steps out onto the Factory floor and looks out the entrance to see Krieger running and something following behind him. "Krieger watch out!" Dante points and Krieger looks behind him. He sees a wall of sand coming at him. He jumps and swings down to the Factory floor. The wall of sand forms into the sand monster which swings a mighty arm at Krieger.

"Aaaa!" Krieger feels his skin torn apart by the particles of sand swirling around him. Suddenly the sand falls away and Krieger is pulled away from the monster by Dante. Dante pulls him into the elevator then pushes the button. The monster doesn't follow them.

"Krieger!" Barack and Skitz run over to him. "What happened to him Dante?" Barack helps Dante lay him down on the floor. The four look down at Krieger. His clothes were torn but thankfully covered everything. They were more worried about the scratches that were bleeding.

"We need to stop the bleeding. Put pressure on it!" Naia starts to take charge. "Barack, Dante, take your shirts off then tear them apart into smaller strips." Barack and Dante listen and do as she says.

"Uh, what, where am I?" Krieger comes to. "Oh, hey thanks." Krieger sits up. "Man that hurt."

"It would be a lot worse but we were able to get you down here." Barack looks at Dante. "But how? Why didn't the, the, sand monster attack you?"

"I don't know. Maybe because my mother and father don't want to hurt me or," Dante thinks but then shrugs his shoulders.

Sanne climbs out of the sewer and hears the roaring noise. She looks up and sees the sand monster coming down from the Factory roof. "Get the hell away from me!" Sanne runs down the bridge but the sand monster attacks her. "Aaaa!" Sanne struggles but the sand monster is too strong and powerful to be fought off. The sand monsters tears at Sanne's clothes and flesh bringing her to her knees. "You can't, kill me." Sanne coughs on the sand flowing through her mouth and nose. "Xana won't let, you kill, me." She falls forward and has to put her hands out to brace herself. The sand monster continues to tear at her clothes and flesh when there is a yell.

"Leave her alone!" Ark tries to get the monsters attention and does. Unfortunately the monster is large enough to attack Ark and Sanne at the same time. "Aaaa!"

"Ark!" Mira reaches up for him to try and pull him back down into the sewer but her hand is nearly shredded by the sand. She pulls her hand back and sees blood coming out. There were some pieces of skin hanging from her hand and she could see the muscle underneath. "Oh God, I, I," Mira throws up.

"Stop!" Sora appears and calls the monster off. "Xana does not want her dead and if you kill him," Sora points towards Ark. "Without killing the others they will call their parents. Go take care of the others as I deal with this little girl." Sora sparks with energy and kicks Sanne hard in the stomach. "You got blood on my shoe Sanne how will you make up for that?" Sora reaches down for Sanne but Sanne reacts and knocks her hand away.

"Get the hell away from me Sora." Sanne struggles but stands up. Blood pours down her body. Her clothes were shredded so badly they barely staid on. "You won't take me without a fight." Sanne can barely see as one eye was damaged by the sand and the other hurt so badly it hurt to keep it open even a little bit. "Come on Sora try me if you think you can take me."

"I can take you and will." Sora pushes Sanne with one hand knocking her over. "You are weak Sanne. I will take you to Xana and he will make you strong." Sora walks over to Sanne and is about to take her when Mira jumps on her back.

"Leave her alone!" Mira wraps her arms around Sora's neck and attempts to choke her but does little.

"I'll play with you first if you want." Sora reaches back and her right arm bends unnaturally to grab Mira on the back of her shirt and throw her at the bridge supports. Mira hears and feels the snap of her right femur being broken when she hits the bridge supports then falls into the river.

"No, Mira." Ark starts to stand up but Sora attacks him with a vicious kick. He goes flying ten meters into the air and when he comes back down Sora round house kicks him off the bridge to join Mira in the river.

"Now where were we Sanne?" Sora picks Sanne up by the hair. "That's right about to go and meet Xana." Sora breaks apart into a black mist and takes Sanne with her to Sector 5.

In the Control Room none of the Warriors notice sand coming in through the seals of the elevator doors until it is too late. "Aaaa!" Skitz is grabbed by the sand monster and thrown against the wall.

"Guys get to the Scanner Room I'll send you!" Dante brings up the transfer program. "Hurry!"

"We can't leave you alone up here!" Skitz gets back up and attempts to tackle the sand monster but simply falls through it. Thankfully the sand monster was still small but as more sand got into the Control Room the larger and stronger it would become. "Get out of here guys!" Skitz attacks the sand monster as Naia, Krieger, and Barack climb down the ladder to the Scanner Room.

"Transfer Krieger, Transfer Naia, Transfer Barack, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Naia, Scanner Barack, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Desert Sector and soon the vehicles appear.

At the bridge Ark pulls Mira out of the river. "Mira are you ok?" She spits some water out then nods. "Ok, hold on to me we have to get to the Scanner Room." Ark practically carries Mira up the slope and to the bridge. He helps her down the rope then supports her over to the elevator. They take it down to the Scanner Room. "Dante send us!"

"Ok." Dante brings up their programs. "Transfer Ark, Transfer Mira, Scanner Ark, Scanner Mira, virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "Skitz get to the Scanner Room it won't hurt me!" Skitz turns and jumps down the ladder. She grabs and puts a foot on the last rung and jumps towards the middle Scanner. She rolls on the ground and just as she's about to get in the middle Scanner it's as if a leash around her waist pulls her backwards.

"Let me go!" Skitz struggles but the sand monster has followed her. "Aaaa!" The sand swirls around her and starts to do to her what it had done to her brother and Sanne.

"Skitz!" Dante sees what is being done to Skitz and decides he needs to act. He sets up the auto transfer then slides down the ladder. "Get away from her!" Dante jumps on top of Skitz and the sand monster leaves Skitz alone. Dante picks her up and throws her into the middle Scanner then throws himself into the left Scanner seconds before the doors close.

Sanne finds herself in the middle of Sector 5. She had never seen this room or even heard it being mentioned by her parents. "So Sanne are you ready? Once you join Xana as his new host your friends will be killed but Dante, he will be mine." Sora sparks with energy. "Run, get away…" Her head snaps to attention and the Eye of Xana appears in hers. "So I can hunt you down!" Sora laughs evilly as Xana appears. "Xana, here she is."

"_Good, very good Sora_." Ms. Delmas reaches out and puts a hand on Sora's head. "_You've done well this time_." Ms. Delmas leans down and kisses Sora lightly on the lips. "_Your job here is done, go to the Tower and defend it_." Sora nods and breaks apart into a black mist and disappears. "_Sanne, my future host, how does it feel to know you have lost?"_

"Die!" Sanne unleashes her most powerful energy beam ever at Xana. She had started it the second she was on Lyoko. She had concentrated on her inner powers but couldn't bring her wings out so used the energy for her energy attack. When her attack dissipates Sanne turns and runs down the stairs not sure what she would find at the opening. When she gets to the bottom she sees an opening into nothing. "They better work." Sanne closes her eyes then jumps.

"_Stop!"_ Ms. Delmas recovers from Sanne's attack. "_You can't die I need you to achieve my ultimate Form!"_ Xana chases after Sanne expecting to save her from falling out of Sector 5 and into the Digital Sea but didn't need to. Sanne's wings appear and she flies a meter above the edge of the outer shell of Sector 5.

"Have to get out of here. I should be able to fly out of here through the wall or one of those tunnels." Sanne tries to think of where the tunnels lead. "Desert Sector, I need that tunnel. But if I just fly out then I can choose where to go but will be over the Digital Sea." Sanne decides to take her chances and flies through the wall of Sector 5 and finds herself over the Digital Sea. "That's the Forest Sector so the Desert Sector must be this way." Sanne turns and flies towards the Desert Sector.

The other Lyoko Warriors are on Lyoko and about to get to the Tower. The weirdest thing about the group now was the white mist was flying. Naia had tried out the rocket boots and liked them. None of the others could understand how she used them since she was just a white mist to them. "These are so cool!" Naia was having fun flying around on her own. "But not as cool as being in a Hornet."

"Yeah well be careful you aren't used to them yet." Dante looks back from the Overwing checking on Naia.

"I can handle them." Naia looks around for a monster but doesn't see any. "We're almost there and no monsters? This will be easy." Naia should have kept her mouth shut as five Dragons appear.

"Crap, Naia try and posses one!" Krieger gets his shield out to block lasers. Naia was already planning this.

"Come on big boy you're mine!" Naia uses the rocket boots to fly up to a Dragon. It fires at her but the lasers simply pass through her. She gets close to the Dragon, reaches out, and possesses a Dragon. _Woo!_ The possessed Dragon turns and fires at another Dragon destroying it. Two turn and fire on it destroying it. "Wow, still flying, cool." Naia possesses another Dragon. _This is too easy!_ She destroys another Dragon before being destroyed again. "Forty life points gone. But only two left." Naia possesses a Dragon and destroys the last one. _Ok Dante get in there!_ Before Dante can fly down on the Overwing an arrow flies and destroys the Overwing. Dante falls off and lands on the ground hard.

"Hello friends." Sora smiles pointing her archaic Gothic Bow at Dante. "Time to go back to Earth."

"No, Alakazam!" Dante fires an energy beam at Sora as she fires an arrow. The arrow splits the beam and destroys Dante.

"Oh hell without him we can't deactivate the Tower." Ark creates his spear. "Mira go invisible." She does and jumps off of the disc. Ark throws his spear at Sora but she catches it.

"Ark you were a favorite of mine. Cute, funny, smart, but an enemy now." Sora destroys the spear then points her Gothic Bow at Ark. She fires an arrow but Ark pulls up on his disc and it takes the hit. Ark falls off of his disc the impact is so powerful. Ark lands on the ground but uses his psychic connection to his disc to bring it back and block the next arrow. Ark sends the disc at Sora trying to hit her with it. Sora grabs it with her right hand.

"Nice little weapon Ark but not strong enough."

"Maybe." Ark concentrates and tries to take the disc back but Sora is too strong and doesn't let it go. Ark closes his eyes and tries again but Sora is just too strong for him.

"Damn it Sora!" Skitz flies around in circles as Barack aims and fires at Sora. "I never wanted you in the group! I knew this would happen!"

"You knew Xana would force me to join him?" Sora sparks with energy. "You knew he'd mess with my mind then put me in a situation that either I joined him or died and you didn't warn me?" The energy sparks more and the Eye of Xana appears in hers. "Thanks." Sora points her Gothic Bow at Skitz and fires. Skitz dodges it but Barack misses Sora.

Sanne is flying over the Desert Sector when she sees the activated Tower and the others. "Mustn't let her know I'm here." Sanne flies down low to the ground diving behind rocks for cover as she gets closer.

"Got you now!" Sora creates an arrow but this time it glows red. She fires it at Skitz and Barack. Skitz turns the Overboard and the arrow misses, almost. The arrow is almost past Skitz and Barack when it explodes destroying them.

"Aaaa!" Skitz and Barack fall out of the Scanners in tremendous pain. But the pain they felt now was only the beginning. The sand monster had encased Dante's legs so he couldn't go up to the Control Room and now it attacks Skitz and Barack who scream in pain.

_I can do this._ The possessed Dragon aims and fires at Sora. Sora is hit twice before she turns around and fires at her. The arrow destroys the possessed Dragon and Naia appears as the white mist. Sora fires another arrow but Naia dodges it. Naia dodges another arrow then dives for Sora wondering if she could posses her again.

"Not so fast!" Sora sparks with energy and creates an energy field that Naia can't pass through. "Not so ghost like now are you freak?" Sora points her Gothic Bow at Naia and destroys her.

"Aaaa!" Naia grabs at her chest where she had been hit. It is only a few seconds later when the sand monster attacks her tearing her apart like it was doing to Skitz and Barack.

"All that's left is my former boyfriend, how cute." Sora smiles at Krieger. "Sanne has already been taken by Xana. Soon he will be able to kill you and the others leaving Dante to me. But," Sora flies down towards Krieger. "Maybe I could find a use for you."

"Super Leap!" At such a close distance Krieger didn't need it but the extra speed it gave him helped. He pulls his sword out of the sheath as he gets close ready to strike. Unfortunately with her powers Sora moves just a little bit faster and creates an arrow in her hand and slashes at Krieger with it sending him back to Earth.

"That was almost boring." Sora laughs lightly then feels something stab her in the back. When she sparks with energy she feels the invisible Mira. "Die!" Her energy surrounds Mira and destroys her. When Mira is destroyed the Kodachi sticking out of Sora's back appears. "Almost hurt me the little bitch." Sora's arm bends unnaturally and pulls the Kodachi out. "Nice weapon though." Sora tosses it onto the ground and sees a pink flash. She looks up to see the Angel of Lyoko, Sanne. "What is going on? Did she somehow escape from Xana? No matter I will catch her again." Sora starts to fly towards Sanne when something explodes inside of her and she collapses to the ground below. "No, must, have to follow orders, can't fight them or he will punish me again." Sora stands up but stumbles when she takes a step. She sparks with energy as the dark Xanafied part of her fights for control. Her eyes flash and the symbol appears but it is too late.

"Got it!" Sanne doesn't stop at the first platform and continues flying up to the second one on her own wings. She runs over to the control panel and puts her hand on it. "Tower deactivated." The screens fall around her. "They, the sand monster was on Earth. It probably attacked them," Sanne uses the control panel to bring up the return program. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up healing the Lyoko Warriors badly hurt by the sand monster.

Sanne finds herself in the counselor's office again. "And if your boyfriend is pressuring you…" Sanne interrupts her.

"It's nothing to do with him! I don't want to talk about it!" Sanne gets off the couch and leaves the office. After the attack, after using her energies, Sanne was feeling better. She had to stay strong and fight Xana. She had to find a way to save Sora, Ms. Delmas, and Franz Hopper. Lately she had done nothing for any of them but this was going to change.

**A/N Five Iron Frenzy song turned attack. And why an update so soon? Because I felt like it. Enjoy, and still next episode on the 16****th**


	75. Chapter 75

**Code Xana Episode 74: Dirty Rain**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-73**

Krieger and Sanne are making out in the woods. Krieger missed Sanne so much and was glad to have her back. "Tonight is the Christmas Dance. I can't wait to go with you Sanne." Krieger moves his lips down to her neck.

"Holiday Dance, you can't call it Christmas Dance." Sanne shivers as Krieger kisses her neck. "I love you Krieger."

"I love you too." They continue making out not realizing the danger they were in or the spectator that they had.

"So easy right now. But only need to do this…" Sora points her arm at the two and sends energy at them. Instead of attacking Sanne and Krieger it moves into their pockets and destroys their Jcell's and Sanne's Jpocket.

Xana is floating over the southern shore of France. "_I did it wrong didn't I? Relying on a monster made of sand. I needed more sand, much more sand."_ Sand starts to swirl around Xana. "_Trillions more!"_ The beach disappears as the sand moves up into the sky. The clouds darken as more sand moves into them.

Dante and Naia are in the movie theater watching a movie, mostly. After the last attack Naia was scared about going back to Lyoko and continuing the fight against Xana. "Why don't they just call their parents?"

"Because they fought for years and beat Xana. Their parents have jobs, careers, and lives now. It would probably hasten the victory but it would also hurt them. The last time the parents knew… It wasn't pretty."

"But, but, what if he kills one of us? Or someone else?"

"He, Xana has killed before. He killed several of my friends."

"But they're alive, that doesn't make sense."

"The Scanners can be used to bring you back. As long as we have a hair or skin or drop of blood we can bring you back." Dante sighs. "But if my parents do kill someone and we can't bring them back then we've already agreed that they would call their parents."

"And what about you?"

"I don't know. Their parents know me as Xana's son, an enemy. And I'd miss the others a lot. If they all left you'd be the only one here and they might not let you fight because you're a teen."

"They'd have to do more to keep me away from you." Naia kisses Dante. "You and your friends are so brave to fight Xana. I, I would have probably done the same though."

"Really?"

"Well if my parents had to fight Xana for years I, I wouldn't want to drag them away. Especially if it was my fault for him being back."

"It wasn't Sanne's fault!" Dante's yell gets several movie goers to shush him and he quiets down. "It wasn't her fault she wanted to save me."

"But she did let Xana out." Naia kisses Dante again. "And she got you to Earth. I guess that is better then anything bad that will happen." Naia leans her head on Dante's shoulder and snuggles up against him.

"Yeah, I guess."

Sora goes into Sanne's and Skitz's dorm room and hears the Super Scan beeping. "Oops." Sora sparks with energy and short circuits the Jtop. "Now as long as Dante doesn't go to the Factory we should be good." Sora breaks apart into a black mist and disappears back to her dorm room as the door opens and Skitz walks in.

"Barack I have to get ready!"

"The dance isn't for another few hours!"

"I know I have to hurry now!" Skitz closes the door and starts to get prepared for the Holiday Dance.

Two hours later Sanne rushes into her room and nearly knocks Skitz down. "Oh, Skitz, are you ok?" Skitz grabs Sanne.

"What have you been doing? The dance is only an hour away!" Skitz pushes Sanne down onto her bed. "I already picked out your outfit but your hair and makeup need to be done and…" Skitz rambles on.

"Black?" Sanne picks up the top Skitz had picked out for her.

"Black and red make you look sexy for Krieger." Skitz smiles then grabs a hair brush and starts to brush her hair. "Get dressed then I can work on your hair!" Sanne flinches then follows Skitz's orders.

Forty minutes later Krieger goes into his dorm room and takes five minutes to get ready. "Have ten more minutes before I'm supposed to meet Sanne." Krieger was nervous. He couldn't dance at all and didn't want to embarrass himself in front of everyone but he was going with Sanne so that made up for some of it. "I might as well go now and wait for her." Krieger leaves his room. As he walks outside he doesn't look up to see the strange looking clouds as the last light of day disappears.

Sanne runs into a problem. "Skitz I don't have a place to put my Jcell or my Jpocket on here!" Sanne was looking for an excuse to not wear the outfit Skitz picked out. It was practically a skin tight black tube top with a black skirt that had red stripes on it and black shoes with red laces.

"I do. Give them to me." Sanne hands her Jcell and Jpocket to Skitz. "Krieger won't be able to keep his hands off of you tonight."

"What do you think made me so late coming here?" Sanne blushes not believing she just said that. "I mean we were just making out and stuff!"

"Stuff? Like when…"

"No!" Sanne puts a hand over Skitz's mouth. "I told you about that in secret you better not tell anyone else!"

"As long as you don't tell anyone about me and Barack."

"As much as I'd love to see Ark going to jail for murder I think I can hold it back." Sanne and Skitz smile knowing the other wouldn't expose their secret. "We better hurry!" They run out of the dorm room to meet their dates.

At the dance the teens are enjoying themselves. Jim was standing over the punch bowls to make sure no one added anything to them. The music was loud and bumping and the teens danced and danced. But one student wasn't there. She was floating in the air over the gym watching what was about to happen. The strange clouds form over the gym then it starts to rain. But instead of drops of water it is drops of sand. No one inside the gym notices this, not even as the sand rises over the gym doors…

Mrs. Jonde goes to leave the gym when she finds the door won't open. She pushes against it but the door refuses to open. She goes to another door assuming the door had been locked but soon she finds none of the doors will open. "This is against fire regulations." Mrs. Jonde goes over to the punch bowls and finds Jim. "Mr. Morales the doors appear to be locked."

"Locked? I didn't lock them." Jim gets a key ring out and picks one of the keys. "This should unlock them." Mrs. Jonde takes the keys and goes to the nearest door but it won't open.

"Mr. Morales," Mrs. Jonde hands the keys back to Jim. "The door won't open." Jim goes over to the door with Mrs. Jonde, leaving the punch bowls unguarded, and pushes against it. A little crack is made between the double swinging doors and sand starts to come in.

"This can't be good." Jim throws his shoulder into the door and opens it a tiny bit more and more sand comes in. "Maybe someone is playing a prank on us." Jim and Mrs. Jonde go to another door, and then another, and then another but find the same thing. Sand, sand, and more sand.

As the dance continues the sand gets higher and higher but no one worries except the teachers who were trying to figure out what was going on. The new Lyoko Warriors are oblivious to Xana's attack as Sanne's Jpocket was fried earlier by Sora. But when the sand gets up to the windows the weight is too much and they break. The music stops as sand starts to fall into the gym. "What are we going to do?" The principal goes over to the oldest and most experienced teacher at Kadic Academy, Jim Morales. "Morales what is going on?"

"I'm not sure. The doors are blocked by sand and now it's coming in through the windows. We better get out before the windows are blocked."

"How do we get the students out?"

"There is a ladder in the maintenance closet. We go to the one of the locker rooms and break a window out then have the kids climb out. If the sand is as high all around the gym they won't have to drop far."

"Good plan Jim."

It's nothing more than what I did when I was a volunteer fire fighter, not that I have time to talk about it." Jim goes to the maintenance closet and gets the ladder out as the principal explains the plan.

Once the news spread about the sand Sanne and Krieger look for and find Skitz. "Skitz give me my Jpocket!" Skitz pulls it out and hands it to Sanne. Sanne goes to check the Super Scan but her Jpocket won't turn on. Sanne checks the battery pack then tries to turn it on again. "What's wrong with this?" Sanne shakes her Jpocket but it refuses to turn on. "This has to be Xana."

"Ok but then what do we do?" Krieger looks around. "We're supposed to go to the boys' locker room. I think I saw Jim taking a ladder back there so I guess that's the plan." The three head for the boys' locker room hoping to get out soon so they could get to the Factory.

Sora is floating over the gym and sees the students climbing out of a window. "Hmmm, if they escape, well, Xana only told me to watch so if I don't act then I will only be following his orders." Sora sighs. "Please guys get out and get to the Factory." Sora continues to watch following Xana's orders very specifically, watch and observe the attack.

Sanne has a little trouble climbing out in the dress she was wearing and is reminded of the time she had to climb out when Xana was attacking with spiders and her pants got caught and were pulled off. "Come on, be careful." Sanne carefully lifts a leg through the window then the other and drops a meter to where the sand had risen. Sand is still falling from the sky and covers her as she climbs down. Soon Skitz, Barack, and Krieger get out.

"We need to wait for the others."

"What about Dante and Naia?" Skitz knocks some sand from her clothes. "This stuff is everywhere. My hair was so beautiful to." Skitz shakes her hair knocking sand down from it.

"I don't have a phone, Krieger do you have yours?" He shakes his head. "We need to find a phone."

"Go to the dorm building and get one from one of our rooms, if we can make it." Barack looks over at the dorm building and sees sand piling up around it. "I'll be right back." Barack runs over to the dorm building, climbs up the sand then slides down to the door. He runs in and goes to his dorm room to get his phone. "Sora!" Before Barack can say anything else Sora grabs him by the neck.

"He gave me new orders." Sora shocks Barack until he passes out. She tosses him to the floor. "Must make it as hard as possible." Sora turns into a black mist and floats up to the roof. She looks and sees the cell tower on the school's roof. She points her hand towards it and energy comes out destroying it.

"What was that?" Ark is climbing out of the window when he hears a crashing noise. When he gets out he looks and sees the cell tower lying on the ground. "That's not good." Another student climbing out from behind him sees the cell tower and points to it.

"The sand must have made it too heavy or something." The student pulls a student out, his date, and then they climb down past Ark.

"Frak." Sanne puts a hand to her mouth. "I mean um, what's taking Barack so long?"

"Maybe the sand fell on the doors and now he can't get out." Skitz was getting worried. "I'll go look." She runs through the crowd of students and gets to the sand around the dorm building. She climbs over it and slides down to the door. She runs into the dorm building and runs into Sora.

"Skitz, run." Skitz turns and does run. "Faster!" Sora twitches as she tries to fight Xana's powers but finally his symbol appears in her eyes. "This way it will be more fun to chase you down!" Sora floats after Skitz who was trying to climb up the sand but failing.

"Sanne! Run! Get to the Factory!" Skitz yells hoping Sanne would hear her over the crowd. "Aaaa!" Skitz screams in pain as Sora attacks her.

Ark and Mira find the others. "Where are my sister, and Barack?"

"They went into the dorm to get a phone so we can call Dante and Naia." Sanne looks over at the dorm building.

"Both of them?"

"Well, Barack went first then Skitz."

"Why?"

"Barack hadn't come out yet."

"What if he's stuck in there and now my sister is?"

"Oh." Sanne looks back at the dorm building. "If they're stuck they can still find a phone and call the others."

"We can use my phone." Ark gets his Jcell out. "Uh, what's Naia's number?" Sanne takes the phone from Ark and calls Naia.

"Naia, Xana's attacking. Is Dante with you?"

"Yes, um, we'll be at the Factory as soon as we can."

"Ok, be careful the attack seems to be focused on the school here but might spread." Sanne and Naia hang up.

"Um, Dante, wake up." Naia and Dante were sleeping. Well Dante was Naia was cuddling with him after a date and some fun in her dorm room. "Dante," She shakes him until he wakes up.

"Huh, what?" Dante rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "Oh hey Naia. I guess then that was a dream." Dante yawns. "How come my dreams never make sense? Or are about things I know?" Naia shrugs her shoulders.

"My dreams are usually pretty weird too. Anyways Sanne called and said Xana is attacking." This helps get Dante alert.

"Ok we better hurry. Where's my shirt?"

"Here." Naia grabs it off the floor and hands it to him. "Your swimming trunks are, were, over here." Naia turns a light on and finds Dante's swimming trunks. "I can't believe you have so many muscles. You sit in front of the computer all day and night and eat like a pig."

"Pig? Oh, mammal, used to make bacon and pork and ham. Considered dirty by some religions but the pig…" Dante trails off when Naia gives him a stare. "Sorry I was looking up information on the real world and was working on animals. I'm on snakes. Did you know…" Dante stops when Naia clears her throat. "I uh, never mind. Why do you wear those?" Dante holds up the boxers Naia had been wearing. "I've read women are supposed to wear panties and something called a thong. Boxers are what men wear like mine."

"Boxers are more comfortable than butt floss." Dante is confused. "A thong, I, I just like boxers better." Naia and Dante get dressed then head for the Factory.

Sora tosses Skitz on top of Barack. "Please don't wake up. If you do then Xana will make me hurt you again. And resisting his orders gets me hurt." Sora knew she'd be punished even for the few seconds she gave Skitz to run away. "I hope they're already on their way. So much sand soon this building will collapse as will the others. Not that it matters they will do a return and Xana will get what he wants." Sora sits down next to her former friends and waits for a return to be done.

Sanne and the others get into the woods and as they run the sand gets less and less. "The sewer cover should be open. I can't go to Lyoko and get possessed if I can't get to the Factory."

"Don't even joke about that Sanne." Krieger looks around as they run and sees the cover. "Over here!" He runs over and pulls it off. "Uh, the girls, since with what they're wearing uh, should go down first." The girls do go down then wait for the others to climb down before heading for the Factory.

Jim is trying to get the students organized when he notices his granddaughter is missing. "Sanne? Has anyone seen Sanne?" A student raises his hand.

"I saw her and her friends go running off into the woods."

"That doesn't sound like her, are you sure?"

"How many other girls with pink hair go here?" Jim gets worried. Why would his granddaughter go running off into the woods?

"Which friends?"

"Uh, Krieger, uh, Ark and don't know that other girl's name."

"Ok." Jim thinks about why they would go running off into the woods. What would be in the woods? The sand was falling everywhere from what Jim could tell. But if it was only focused on the school… "Xana, no, it couldn't be. Xana's trapped on Lyoko in a turned off Super Computer. It was to be something else." Jim worries as he gets the other students lined up by grade.

Dante and Naia get to the Factory first and go to the Control Room. "I wonder what the attack is." Naia lies on the floor staring up at the ceiling. "They better be ok, they will be right?"

"They will. Xana needs Sanne on Lyoko or he can't posses her. But he might try to hurt the others to make it so Sanne has fewer guards."

"Well if it's only a few of us she can stay and we'd go so she can't be possessed." Dante shakes his head.

"Xana might change his attack to make her come and we need her she's a good fighter."

"Ok." They wait for the others.

Krieger and the others get to the other end of the sewer passage and find the cover is off. "Ok, girls go up last, Ark first."

"Hey just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I'd look up…" Ark is jabbed in the ribs by Mira. "Ow, ok I'm going." Ark climbs up, then Barack, then Krieger. The girls climb up after them and they hurry towards the Factory as sand starts to fall on the Factory. Xana had followed them.

"They're here." The alarm alerts Dante and Naia. "You can take the ladder down and get in a Scanner."

"Ok." Naia kisses Dante on the lips then takes the ladder down to the Scanner Room. The elevator runs and soon it stops and the doors open at the Scanner Room. "Whoa what happened to you guys?"

"Dirty rain." Sanne shakes her hair and sand falls onto the floor. "This stuff is everywhere, even in my teeth."

"He used another sand monster?" Sanne shakes her head.

"No he, he did something. Sand's falling from the sky. It nearly trapped us in the gym during the dance."

"Oh, well, Naia is waiting for you guys."

"Ok we're going down." Sanne and the others get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room.

"Transfer Naia, Transfer Sanne, Transfer Mira, Scanner Naia, Scanner Sanne, Scanner Mira, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "Transfer Ark, Transfer Krieger, Scanner Ark, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Desert Sector as the vehicles appear. Dante starts the auto transfer program then hurries to the Scanner Room and gets in the middle Scanner seconds before the Scanner doors close. When he lands he sees the others are waiting for him. "We just head south. The Tower isn't far from here." Dante runs over to the Overwing and gets on behind Mira. The group takes off.

Back on Earth the sand falls on the Factory harder and faster. The old building starts to creak and groan as the weight builds.

On Lyoko the warriors see the Tower and its guards. "Wow Xana must be desperate." Three Mega Tanks, two Assassins, and a squad of Kankrelats surrounded the Tower.

"I'll go fist since they can't hurt me." Naia using the rocket boots flies forward in front of the others. When she gets close the monsters start to shoot at her but the lasers and Mega Tank blasts pass through her. She flies down at a Mega Tank and when she touches it possesses it. The other monsters fire at her but the Mega Tank shell protects her.

"Good, while she's distracting them we can take our time." Krieger turns to Sanne. "Charge up a Scattershot." Sanne points to her mouth indicating she already was making one.

"Scattershot!" The blast comes out and destroys the Kankrelats and destroys the leg on an Assassin. It hobbles a little bit but then Ark's spear goes flying and hits it in the Eye destroying it. The last Assassin turns away from Naia and fires on the other Lyoko Warriors. Dante aims his wand at it.

"Alakazam!" An energy beam comes out and strikes the Assassin across the chest knocking it backwards but not destroying it.

_Now's my chance._ Naia possessing the Mega Tank opens up and fires at the Assassin. It isn't able to stand up and get out of the way and is destroyed. _Now for those two and we'll…_ Naia explodes. "Be done."

"Not so fast!" Sora appears! "Time to have some fun." Sora points her Gothic Bow at Naia. 

"Alakazam!" The energy beam comes out of Dante's wand and hits Sora. "Naia posses another one!" Naia flies over to a second Mega Tank and possesses it.

"That won't stop me!" Sora fires an arrow at the Mega Tank and instead of bouncing off the arrow pierces the shell and destroys the Mega Tank.

"Stealth." Mira turns invisible above Sora on the Overwing. She jumps off and is ready to strike with her Kodachi when Sora reaches her arm up and grabs Mira by the ankle.

"Nice try Mira." Sora creates an arrow in her right hand then skewers Mira with it. "You were always my favorite out of the girls." Mira devirtualizes back to Earth. "But Krieger was my favorite out of the boys. Or should I say men now that you have all…" Sora is interrupted by energy orbs being fired out of Dante's wand. "Insufferable little punk. If you parents didn't love you I'd take you somewhere alone and ravage you." Sora points her Gothic Bow at Dante and fires.

_She didn't see me!_ Naia has possessed the last Mega Tank and aims at Sora. She fires and Sora turns around just in time to be hit.

"That one actually hurt." Sora sparks with energy. "For that you will pay!" Sora points her Gothic Bow at Naia and creates a new kind of arrow. She fires it and when it hits Naia ice forms around the possessed Mega Tank. "Now for the fun part." Sora flies down and grabs the frozen Mega Tank. She flies away from the Tower.

"What is she doing?" Sanne is too stunned to realize the Tower was undefended. Thankfully Dante runs into it.

"Now Naia lets see if your body can survive the Digital Sea." Sora tosses Naia off the edge of the Sector.

"No!" Sanne fires an energy beam at Naia but the energy beam merely bounces off. Naia continues to fall towards the Digital Sea.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around Dante. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up but would it be in time?

Sanne finds herself back in the woods with Krieger. "Wait, I, I need to call Naia." Krieger takes his hands off of Sanne and she calls Naia. "Naia are you ok!?"

"Yes. That was freaky though. Once Sora froze me I couldn't see or hear anything." Naia never knew how close she had been to dieing.

"Oh, ok. Well, have fun with whatever you're doing."

"I will, you have fun with whatever you're doing." They hang up. "So Dante where were we?" Naia laughs a little as she and Dante continue their activity.

"So Krieger where were we?" Sanne laughs a little as she and Krieger continue their activity.

**A/N Ok, next episode out on the 20****th****. Hope you enjoyed this episode and enjoy the next one. I have so many twists coming up… I can't wait for you all to read them!!**


	76. Chapter 76

**Code Xana Episode 75: Everybody's Surfing**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-74**

The Lyoko Warriors are in science class the day they got back from Christmas break. "And this is how Tsunami's are made. As you can see…"

"We are really bored." Sanne lays her head on her arms. "I learned this from my tutors years ago this sucks."

"You're telling me." Skitz was counting the tiles on the ceiling again. "Been a week and no attacks. Life sure is boring without Xana."

"Maybe he took a break off for Christmas." Ark was currently playing Earth Crusades 4 that Odd and Sandra had sent him for Christmas.

"Or he's planning something really powerful." Krieger was not going to be complaining about lack of Xana activity. It only meant Xana had more time to plan an attack. "Which means we need to be on our guard more than ever. I saw Sora going to classes in a hurry. Like she was doing something before that was more important." Krieger is going to say more but the teacher clears her throat.

"And what is more important than my class Mr. Stern?"

"I, uh, was just talking about the tidal wave, Tsunami, that hit Hawaii on April first and how no one realized one was coming because they all thought the warnings were April Fool's Day jokes."

"Yes that was a very tragic day but we are not discussing that right now are we?" Krieger shakes his head. "Then be quiet!" Krieger and the others stay quiet until the end of class.

Later that day Sanne and Krieger are in her room. "I missed you Sanne." Krieger hugs and kisses her.

"We were only apart for three days." Sanne hugs and kisses Krieger back. "We got lucky though that Xana didn't attack while we were gone."

"I guess you were right. Without you here there would be no point in attacking since you wouldn't go to Lyoko."

"Yeah that's true." Krieger and Sanne lie on her bed and continue to make out. Unfortunately before Krieger distracted her Sanne had set her Jpocket on the charger and was about to turn her Jtop on, about to…

Out in the Atlantic Ocean the sea floor shakes as the Earth quakes. The ground shift and shoots up into the water displacing the water. This causes a wave going in both directions. One for America and one for Europe.

Sanne and Krieger are making out and necking when there is a knock on the door. Before they can answer the door opens and Sora steps in. Energy is sparking around her and she struggles to step into the room. "Sora what are you doing!?" Sanne grabs a pillow and throws it at her.

"Sorry, sorry Sanne." Sora stumbles. "Xana is attacking! He's sending a massive tidal wave to, to, to," Sora struggles as more energy sparks around her then collapses onto the floor.

"A tidal wave? What?" Sanne gets off her bed and goes to Sora. "Sora, ow!" Energy shocks Sanne but Sora doesn't get up. "She, she warned us of an attack but there was no activated Tower." Sora goes over to her Jtop and finds it isn't on. "Frak," Sanne puts a hand over her mouth. Ever since Sora had been taken, and used against Sanne and her friends she couldn't stop cursing. Aelita nearly passed out when she heard Sanne say that word over Christmas Break. "I mean Krieger you distracted me."

"Sorry." Krieger feels bad. After not being able to see Sanne for three days he couldn't keep his hands off of her.

"I let you distract me." The Super Scan goes through the Towers and finds the activated Tower in the Ice Sector. "Call Dante I'll call Skitz." They get their phones out and call their friends.

Once the calls are made the group meets at the sewer entrance in the woods. "Uh, stupid question but what about the people who live on the coast?" Ark's question brings the group to a halt.

"I, we need to call the, the, um, Portugal, and England. But who?" Sanne gets her Jpocket out and looks for emergency contact numbers. "Ok we can call the Sea Guard in England and the, what ever that is." Sanne and none of the others knew Portuguese. Sanne calls the Portuguese number as Barack makes a call to the British number.

"I'm serious there is a tidal wave headed for the coast!" Barack gets so angry he goes into his British. "You bloody buggering bastards need to warn the coast! You prats can't just shat on a turtle!" The people hang up on him. "Buggers, all of you prats are swine buggers!" Everyone stares at Barack. He laughs nervously and goes back to Francois. "Um, I know you all know English but its American English not proper English. What I said made sense to me and they." The others laugh.

"I hope you got your message through I couldn't understand what they said and doubt they understood anything I said." Sanne puts her phone away. They climb down the sewers and head for the Factory.

Dante is getting back from a fast food restaurant. "I wonder why they assumed I would be with Naia. She has school, class work, homework, and other friends. It is a good thing I called her." Dante gets on the elevator and takes the elevator down to the Control Room.

Naia climbs out of the sewer and looks around. "Nothing here. I wonder what the attack is." Naia runs into the Factory and joins Dante in the Control Room.

The other Lyoko Warriors are running through the sewers scared, worried, and nervous. A tidal wave, Tsunami, was something they couldn't stop. It wasn't a possessed person or a possessed animal. It was something that not even Mother Nature could stop. They had to hurry to the Factory, get to Lyoko, and then get Sanne or Dante to the activated Tower before the tidal wave hit. If not people would die and it would be on them.

The alarm goes off in the Control Room. "They made it, good." Dante brings up the transfer program. "Ready Naia?" He sees through the cameras when she nods. "Transfer Naia, Scanner Naia, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko. Dante hears the elevator run then stop at the Control Room.

"Ok good you're here." Sanne gets back on the elevator. "We have to hurry!" The elevator doors close and the elevator goes down to the Scanner Room and the group get off.

"Transfer Sanne, Transfer Mira, Transfer Skitz, Scanner Sanne, Scanner Mira, Scanner Skitz, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko next to Naia. "Transfer Krieger, Transfer Barack, Transfer Ark, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Barack, Scanner Ark, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko as the vehicles appear. Soon Dante lands on Lyoko and runs over to the Overwing. "West, the Tower is pretty far."

"We have to hurry, Krieger go as fast as you can!" Sanne wraps her arms around Krieger's waist as he revs the engine on the Overbike then takes off.

"You can't leave us behind!" Naia leans forward with the rocket boots and takes off after the others.

"Um truque, uma chamada do prank." Two Portuguese men are talking about the phone call about a tidal wave.

"Algum teenager que desperdiça nosso tempo. Os sensores alertar-nos-iam de alguns…" The phone rings. "Bom dia?" It is the scientific ocean branch alerting of an underwater earthquake. "Nada!" The man hangs up the phone then sounds the alarm. "Não um prank!"

On Lyoko the group is going as fast as possible but the vehicles speeds are showing. Krieger and Sanne are way ahead of the others with Ark next on his disc and Skitz with Barack on the Overboard. Naia is staying close to the others with the rocket boots but Dante and Mira are falling back farther and farther on the Overwing.

Mira had told Dante why they were in such a hurry and he didn't yell for the others to slow down knowing this could be it. If Xana killed the people living on the coast then his friends would call their parents. They would be sent home like last time and he would lose his friends. He doubts the adults would let Naia continue fighting so he would lose her also. It was selfish to be worried about losing his friends but they were what he had. No family, no Earthly possessions, just his friends and Naia. Losing them would be losing everything.

Sora appears in front of the Factory. Xana had ordered her there but she was resisting. To punish her Xana was cutting her across the face and body disfiguring her. "_You will do as I say!"_ Xana writes this on Sora's forehead cutting down to the skull. "_Now go to the Tower and stop them! My tidal wave will be large enough to wipe Europe off the map! If you are here on Earth you will die. You must go to Lyoko and keep my son and my future host on Lyoko."_

"No, I, if they deactivate the Tower and launch a return then it will be as if, if, if," Sora can't get the last words out as Xana rips her tongue out. Blood fills her throat and she starts to swallow it and chokes.

"_You will die if you don't go to Lyoko. Do you want to die?"_ Sora breaks apart into a black mist and disappears into the Factory. "_Good girl. Maybe I'll keep Sora after all of this is done and over with."_ With Sora on Lyoko it will be harder for her to resist Xana's orders.

Sanne and Krieger see the Tower and the guard, Sora. "Sora you were able to warn us, fight him!"

"I had to pay the price. He hurt me but he let me live. Will you let me live if you can't save me?" Sora points her Gothic Bow at the two. Krieger activates the flying controls on the Overbike and flies into the air before the arrow hits them.

"Of course we will! We won't kill you Sora!" Sanne closes her eyes and concentrates. She tries to draw out her inner powers but they won't come out. "Why can't I control them if they are my powers?"

"What?" Krieger turns and looks at Sanne. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, watch out!" Krieger looks and sees an arrow coming at them. He turns at the last second and the arrow passes by.

"Die! When you are dead Dante will be mine! And Sanne, you, you will be Xana's new host. When your friends are sent back to Earth they will be killed by the tidal wave and you will have no one left to protect you." Sora turns into a black mist and flies at the two. Krieger gets his sword out and slashes at the black mist but it swarms around him and lifts him off of the Overbike. Sanne reaches out for Krieger but is knocked off of the Overbike by Sora. Krieger screams in pain as the black mist crushes Krieger destroying him.

"I can do it." Sanne runs for the activated Tower but as she gets close the Schipizoa flies out from behind it. Sanne fires an energy beam but the Schipizoa is only aggravated by it. The black mist reforms into Sora as Ark, Skitz, Barack, and Naia get to the Tower.

"Sanne!" Ark creates his spear and flies towards Sanne. Sora aims and fires an arrow at Ark. He jumps off of his disc and uses his psychic connection to it to bring it up and block the arrow. The arrow slams into the disc and is so powerful Ark's mind feels like it is about to explode. Ark falls to the ground and the disc collapses on the ground a few meters away.

"Too bad Ark but you don't get to live. I'll always remember the fun I had with you and Mira. At the skate park, the mall, or the time…" Sora is interrupted by Barack who fires a laser at her. "Rude little boy. I can see why Xana hates you."

"Xana? You mean Ms. Delmas, she's a racist bitch!" Barack fires another laser at Sora.

"Foolish boy you lose already!" Sora fires an arrow at Barack and Skitz but Skitz pulls the Overboard down and the arrow misses.

"Help!" Sanne fires another energy beam at the Schipizoa but it won't leave her alone. She dodges tentacles but trips and falls. The tentacles wrap around her and she goes limp.

"Sanne, leave Sanne alone!" Skitz throws a club at the Schipizoa but it bounces off of the dome. Skitz is too distracted by the Schipizoa and doesn't dodge the next arrow. Barack is knocked off of the Overboard and lands on the ground.

Naia decides she would try something. Sora was too busy with Barack and Naia was able to slip by. She flies up to the Schipizoa and touches it. Soon she finds herself inside of the Schipizoa possessing it. She lets Sanne go. _Sanne with this I can transfer things in and out of people right?_ Sanne nods. _Maybe I can save Sora._ The Schipizoa flies up behind Sora.

"What are you doing? Where is Sanne? Did you do…" The tentacles wrap around Sora.

_I don't know what to do. How do I transfer something out of someone?_ The Schipizoa keeps Sora wrapped in its tentacles making her a non threat. Sanne wants to wait and hope Naia can free Sora from Xana's grasp but a tidal wave was headed for the coast. She had to deactivate the Tower and launch a return to stop it. Sanne runs into the activated Tower and goes up to the second platform. She goes and puts her hand on the control panel. "Tower deactivated." The screens fall around her. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

"Sanne why would you do this? Do you enjoy torturing us?" Ark and the others are back in science class.

"I went back too far, oops." Sanne looks at the clock. "Just forty two minutes to go." Sanne and the others groan.

**A/N Beach Boys Song And next episode will be on the 24****th****. Or earlier, you have no idea how hard it is to not just post a new episode every other day so you my fans can read and review and be shocked at the twists coming up! Oh I can't wait for you all to read all the twists fromE80-E100 and beyond!**


	77. Chapter 77

**Code Xana Episode 76: Next Attempt**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-75**

Sanne is beating her head against the keyboard. She had been working with Dante on helping get Franz but they were going nowhere. "Dante if you want to come back to Earth you can."

"Are you sure?" Dante was speaking through a screen on the monitor. He was using the Way Tower in the Forest Sector.

"Yes Dante. I'm sure you can go and get something to eat with Naia." Sanne smiles at Dante's reaction. Sanne was glad Dante found someone. She was flattered that he had a crush on her but felt better that his emotions and feelings were with someone else now.

"Ok." The screen closes as Dante sends himself to Earth.

Later that afternoon Sanne is walking back to the school frustrated and aggravated. She had wasted nearly three hours with no progress. They needed Franz to beat Xana but it was impossible to find him and bring him to Earth. She looked and looked for his information but it was like finding a planet with water in a Universe. She could find bits and pieces but it was never Franz. She has her hands in her pockets playing with the Jpocket. She flips it around in her hand and accidentally hits the power button turning it off.

Soon Sanne is in her room taking a nap. She had spent her Friday night working on the Super Computer. Krieger seemed annoyed lately that she spent all her time working on the Super Computer but it was necessary. She had to find Franz Hopper so they could beat Xana. So they could free Sora. They got lucky that Sora acted normal around them and others. If Sora had changed on Earth at the school it would be hard to cover up from Jim. Her eyes close and she falls asleep and seconds later her Jtop beeps as the Super Scan finds an activated Tower.

Jim is trying to keep some students in line to serve their detentions when something comes from out of the woods. He turns and nearly has a heart attack as he recognizes what he sees. "I must be dreaming." In front of him floating across the campus of Kadic Academy is the Schipizoa. "Kids uh, your detention is served go to your dorm rooms now!" Jim hurries over to a bench where he had a bag. He goes through it and pulls his Jcell out. "Samantha the Schipizoa, it's on Earth!" Samantha laughs. "I'm serious!"

"Jim you're seeing things there is no way that the Schipizoa could possibly on Earth. Go take a nap and…"

"It's real! Get to the Factory now!" Jim hangs up on his wife. "Wait, where is it going? Samantha is at home and I'm here. The kids!" Jim dials Sanne's number but she is so asleep she doesn't wake up. "Sanne answer! Ok, try Krieger." Jim calls Krieger and Krieger answers. "Krieger I, it's hard to explain but get to the dorm building and protect Sanne!"

"What? Jim what's going on?"

"I can't tell you just do what I said and call the others." Jim hangs up on Krieger and starts to run for the sewer entrance in the woods.

Krieger goes to Sanne's room and hears the Super Scan beeping before he even opens the door. Krieger slams the door open waking Sanne up. "Huh, what's going on?" Sanne yawns then hears the beeping noise. "Oh frak," Sanne puts a hand over her mouth. "I mean the Super Scan!" Sanne's body moves faster then her mind and she ends up falling onto the floor instead of going to her Jtop.

"Sanne, Jim called and told me to protect you I think whatever Xana is doing Jim saw it." Krieger helps Sanne up. "Which means we have to hurry!" He grabs Sanne's hand and pulls her out of the room in a hurry to get to the sewer entrance in the woods. Right where Jim was. Almost.

"It's been to long. It was right here I know it!" Jim keeps looking for the sewer entrance.

After calling the others Krieger and Sanne make it into the woods and see Jim. "He can't find it. We got a break but we need to use the school's entrance." Krieger and Sanne turn around and run back towards the school.

Ark and Mira see Jim at the sewer entrance. "Crap. We have to use the school entrance." They turn and run away.

Sanne and Krieger are almost at the building with the school entrance when they hear screaming. "Sanne keep going I'll go distract whatever it is Xana sent." Krieger starts to run when Sanne grabs his arm.

"Krieger don't do anything stupid." Sanne kisses him for good luck then lets him go. He runs towards the sounds of screaming and sees what the attack was.

"The Schipizoa!" Krieger back away when it turns around and sees him. "Sanne is in the sewers so it can't get her." Krieger looks for a weapon but can't find one. "Nice Schipizoa I'm not the one you want." The Schipizoa swings a tentacle and knocks Krieger away.

"Krieger!" Ark and Mira see him and run over. "We need you man on Lyoko." They help him up. "Where's Sanne?"

"In the sewers already." Krieger realizes he shouldn't have said this as the Schipizoa changes directions. No, leave her alone!" Krieger runs after the Schipizoa but is knocked away again. He tries to get back up but screams in pain. The Schipizoa hit him hard enough to break a rib. "Stop it guys. You can't let the Schipizoa get Sanne." Krieger lies down on the ground holding his chest glad the broken rib hadn't punctured a lung.

Sanne climbs out of the sewers and sees Sora. "Crap." Sanne starts to back away.

"Sanne wait." Sora sparks with energy. "You can't go. Xana has a trap set for you. If you go you'll be alone with him in Sector 5." Sora stumbles as she tries to walk towards Sanne. "I'll protect you from the Schipizoa." Sora shakes as more energy comes out. "Into the city. It can't find you there." Sora closes her eyes and the energy goes away. "Xana might kill me for this but we can't let it get you."

"Sora I don't want you to die."

"I said might." Sora grabs Sanne by the hand and starts to run.

Skitz and Barack get to the Factory from the pool. They run in and slide down the rope and run over to the elevator. They take it down to the Control Room.

Soon Dante and Naia get to the Factory and join Skitz and Barack in the Control Room. "What's taking the others so long? They should be here soon." Dante sits down at the control panel. "Hmmm, Forest Sector." Dante and the others wait.

Ark and Mira climb out of the sewers and don't see the Schipizoa. "Maybe she already made it in." They go into the Factory and take the elevator down to the Control Room. "Sanne?"

"She's not here yet."

"That's not good, she left before we did."

"But, what's the attack?"

"The Schipizoa is on Earth. It hurt Krieger and is after Sanne. Call her and see where she is. Maybe she's hiding in the sewers where the Schipizoa can't get her." Dante gets his phone out.

"Sanne, where are you?"

"I'm with Sora." Dante's reaction was expected. "No, she's on our side. She's fighting Xana's orders. She said that Xana had a trap for me that would get me alone in Sector 5."

"Ok, we're going. Don't try to fight it Sanne you can't kill it." Dante and Sanne hang up. "We have to get to Lyoko. Sanne is being protected by Sora." The others nearly choke on this. "Sora is fighting Xana's possession. Now get to the Scanner Room so I can send you!" The others run onto the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Barack, Transfer Ark, Transfer Skitz, Scanner Barack, Scanner Ark, Scanner Skitz, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector. "Transfer Skitz, Transfer Naia, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Naia, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko as the vehicles appear. Soon Dante lands near them and runs over to the Overbike needing the speed to get to the activated Tower. "We head west from here." Dante revs the engine and takes off.

Sora and Sanne are running through an alley when Sora stops. Sanne tries to keep running but Sora won't let go of her hand. "Sora what, is there a place to hide?" Sanne turns towards Sora and sees Xana's symbol in her eyes. "No, Sora keep fighting it!" Sanne tries to pull away but Sora won't let go.

"I was never fighting it. I was serious when I said if I resisted him he would kill me. I can't resist him anymore or warn you. I'm sorry but it will be over soon." Sora grabs Sanne in a bear hug. They break apart into black mists and soon appear in the woods.

"Sora stop this!" Sanne struggles but can't break Sora's hold. Soon the Schipizoa appears. "No!" Sanne's scream alerts someone near by.

"Sanne?" Jim runs through the woods and soon finds Sanne, Sora, and the Schipizoa. "Kids get out of here!"

"Shut up Jim!" Sora sparks with energy then pushes Sanne towards the Schipizoa.

"No! Sora what are you doing!?"

"What my master tells me to do." Sora fires an energy bolt at Jim but he dodges it. "Run away old man or you may be the first to die once my master is in his true host." Sora looks over at Sanne who was trembling with fear as the Schipizoa gets close to her. "Or stay and watch the moment Xana won."

"Never, Sanne get away!" Jim runs towards Sanne trying to protect her. Sora charges with energy and creates an energy shield between Sanne and Jim. Jim punches it and is shocked. He punches it again and his fist starts to break through as he is shocked. He lets out a primal scream and slams into the energy shield breaking through it. He is hurt badly but keeps going to protect Sanne.

"Too late." Sora laughs as the Schipizoa wraps its arms around Sanne and lifts her into the air. "This shouldn't take long."

"It won't happen." Sora turns and sees Samantha.

"And what are you going to do old woman?"

"I, I can't believe its true but I always followed better safe than sorry." Samantha pulls a handgun out of her pocket and shoots at the Schipizoa. The bullet pierces the bubble and something strange happens to the Schipizoa. The energy that was Xana stops flowing into Sanne and reverses. Samantha fires again aiming for the green mark that held Xana's symbol. She misses but pierces the bubble again. The Schipizoa drops Sanne.

"No you can't retreat! Xana's orders are to take Sanne!" Sora turns to Samantha as energy forms around her. "Die old woman!" A massive bolt of energy flies out and hits Samantha. She goes flying backwards losing the gun.

"No, have to stop this." Jim runs over to Sanne and picks her up. "It's going to be ok baby." He runs away with Sanne slung over his shoulder. The Schipizoa sparks with energy around the bullet holes and heals itself then chases after Jim.

On Lyoko the Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower and no guards. "This is too easy." Ark looks around but doesn't see any monsters. "Dante stay back." Ark flies down on his disc towards the Tower.

"Maybe he still has his trap set." Dante didn't know how Xana planned to get Sanne to Sector 5. "Ark, run in, if nothing happens come out and I'll go in." Ark hops off of his disc and runs in.

"Echo!" He hears no echo as the digital sound waves don't behave like normal sound waves. He runs back out. "It seems ok to me." Dante runs in and is surprised that nothing happens. He goes up to the second platform and puts his hand on the control panel still waiting for a trap.

Jim is running when he trips and loses Sanne. The Schipizoa floats over him and grabs Sanne. "No, leave her alone!" Jim starts to get up when an arrow pierces him from behind. He looks down and sees it sticking out of his stomach.

"It's over Jim. Sanne is now Xana's host." Sora smiles evilly as blood pours out of Jim's wound. He drops to his knees as more blood comes out.

"The Tower is deactivated." Dante watches the screens fall around him. "That was too easy. I better send the others back so we can tell Sanne the attack is over." Dante starts to send the others back then remembered that Krieger had told him that Jim had seen the attack. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes out reversing time.

Sanne runs to the gym and hugs Krieger hard. "Krieger, this is so bad." Sanne tells Krieger about what Sora had told her. "Sora can't warn us anymore about Xana or fight him. Xana will kill her."

"It was nice to have it while it lasted. You have to make sure you keep your Jpocket on you and that it is running at all time." Krieger kisses her. "I can't lose you Sanne."

"I know. I, I was so scared. I told myself to run but I couldn't my legs wouldn't respond." Sanne starts to cry. "I, I felt my mind change. Xana was entering me and I was helpless to stop it. I started seeing, seeing me hurting you. Hurting the others. I was going to torture you to punish you for fighting me, Xana. I, I didn't even do it and I feel horrible. Sora actually attacks us, hurts us, and can't stop it. We have to save her, and Franz, and Ms. Delmas. We have to save them but I can't do it. Maybe we should call our parents."

"Sanne you can't give up." Krieger hugs her hard. "You can do it. If we call our parents we know what will happen."

"I know." Sanne wipes her eyes trying to stop crying. "If, if we haven't stopped him by the end of the school year we have to tell our parents."

"Ok Sanne. If that's what you want." Krieger kisses her on the forehead. "It won't take us that long."

"You don't know. I, we all thought it would be a couple weeks before we got Dante to Earth and beat Xana. But now he is stronger and we can't beat him."

"Yes we can Sanne."

"Maybe."

"We can, say it Sanne."

"I, yes, we can beat Xana."

"There you go." Krieger kisses Sanne softly on the lips.

"Thanks Krieger. I feel better now." Sanne kisses him back. "I was so scared. What if, what if Xana does get me?"

"Then we'll call our parents. Losing you to Xana is worse then Xana killing someone."

"If you can call them. If he gets me he might kill you guys before you can call our parents."

"Don't worry about Sanne. We have homework to do don't we?"

"Yes." Krieger goes into the boys' locker room and changes then goes with Sanne to her room to do homework.

**A/N If you're wondering why Xana didn't send monsters it's because he couldn't. Sending the Schipizoa took a lot out of him and he was partially transferred into Sanne so didn't have complete control like he normally did. Also, next episode… September 27****th****! One day earlier then normal!**


	78. Chapter 78

**Code Xana Episode 77: Atomic Shake Up **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape. **

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-76 **

Sanne was becoming paranoid. She not only carried her Jpocket with her everywhere she usually had it out and was staring at the screen. She missed class assignments, was lost in conversations, all because she would sit and stare at the screen waiting for an activated Tower. Krieger tried to distract her but this led to a fight and Sanne walking away, still staring at the screen and nearly tripping down the stairs. The others were starting to worry but Sanne ignored them and simply stared at her Jpocket waiting for the Super Scan to find an activated Tower.

Dante was getting annoyed however with this. Sanne stopped all work on the Super Computer. No looking for Franz, no looking for a way to free Sora, nothing. He decides he needs to get Sanne and force her back to the Factory to make her work on something other than burning her eyes out staring at a small screen.

Sanne is trying to do homework in her room but is distracted. She'd do a math problem then stare at the Jtop screen for a few minutes then do another math problem. She is getting into a rhythm when there is a knock at her door. She ignores it so the person opens the door. "Sanne, you need to come with me." Dante walks over to her and looks over her shoulder to see her homework. "Sanne, that's wrong, and so is that one." Sanne ignores him so Dante grabs the homework.

"Hey give that back!" Dante raises the homework over his head so Sanne can't reach it.

"You had the first three wrong and I'm willing to guess that the others are wrong." Sanne gives up and Dante looks at the homework. "Every single one of these is wrong. Sanne, if you come with me to the Factory I'll do your homework as you look for Franz."

"I, if I do that then Xana attacks and we have the Super Scan off then he'll win. We can't spend our time on that."

"But weren't you the one who said that finding Franz meant defeating Xana? We need to find him. I've been working on it on Lyoko so I've been able to work twenty four hours a day but I need help. Franz talks to you and tells you things that he doesn't tell me."

"But you know that to do a deep search on Lyoko and the Digital Sea we need to turn certain programs off like the Super Scan. We can't do that. Sora can't warn us anymore or Xana will kill her!"

"I know Sanne but if you come with me to Lyoko then we can work in different Way Towers. If we work directly from Lyoko then we will feel the pulsations. That way we won't need to Super Scan."

"I, well, what about my homework?"

"We'll work in shifts. You can go first and I'll fix your homework."

"I can't believe I got them all wrong. This is simple math stuff I already know." Sanne sighs and shakes her head then looks at her Jtop. Dante grabs her head and turns it away from the screen.

"You can go five minutes without staring at a screen. You've had to if you've been taking showers and sleeping."

"Jpockets are water proof and I've had the volume up all the way when I go to sleep to make sure I'll hear the Super Scan go off." Sanne looks at the screen again frustrating Dante.

"Ok we'll take both, I'll carry your Jtop and you carry your Jpocket. We'll go to the Factory and you'll go to Lyoko while I fix your homework. We'll work for four hours then switch. Is that a good plan Sanne?"

"I, well, I guess. If I'm at the Factory I won't have far to go to get to the Factory." Sanne grabs her Jpocket as Dante grabs her Jtop. They leave her dorm room and head for the Factory.

Krieger is doing laps around the school campus when he sees Dante and Sanne. "Dante's here? He knows if Jim sees him that he'll be recognized. But he got Sanne out of her room. Maybe there's an attack." Krieger runs after them and catches up with them at the sewer entrance in the woods. "What's going on, a Xana attack?"

"No we have to do work on the Super Computer. You can come if you want Krieger but it will be mostly one of us on Lyoko and the other at the control panel looking for Franz's information."

"Well I can always do my homework. You guys go without me I'll be there soon with my school stuff." Krieger runs to the dorm building as the other two take the sewers to the Factory.

Sanne goes down to the Scanner Room once Dante and her make it to the Factory. She steps in the middle Scanner. "Transfer Sanne, Scanner Sanne, and virtualization." She lands in the Forest Sector outside of the Way Tower. She runs in and goes up to the second platform and goes over to the control panel.

"Ok Dante, fix my homework while I'll do this." She gets to work looking for Franz Hopper's information.

Xana is watching wondering what to do. He had an idea but wasn't sure if it would work. There was only one way to find out though.

Sanne is still in the Way Tower and she feels pulsations. "Dante there's an attack!" She yells but gets no response. "Dante!" Sanne yells again but still no response. Sanne tries to send herself back but finds she is unable to. She goes down to the first platform and tries to run out when she runs into something, a Guardian. "No, I, I can't get out. If I start the Super Scan then it will alert Dante." She runs back inside the Way Tower, goes up to the second platform, and finds the control panel gone. "No, no!" She waves her hands around but the control panel won't appear. "Dante!" Sanne yells as loud as she can but Dante can't hear her. The Guardian around the Tower blocked all sound and energy from coming out.

Dante finishes Sanne's math homework and sets it down. "History? I don't know history. Maybe Sanne or Naia will let me borrow their history books sometime." Dante stands up and goes over to the computer chair. "Sanne I'm done with your math homework." No response. "Sanne? Hey Sanne can you hear me?" Still no response. "No this can't be happening." Dante tries to launch the Super Scan but Sanne's work on the Super Computer was taking to many resources. "Sanne stop your programs! I can't find the Tower with the Super Scan!" Dante yells in frustration.

"I can't." Sanne can hear Dante but he still can't hear her. Unfortunately whatever the Guardian had done made it impossible for Sanne to cancel the program searching for Franz. "Franz can you hear me? I need help." Sanne waits for a response and soon the screens to her left change. _Sanne I can do nothing. Xana is looking for me. If he finds me before you do he will kill me, again. Dante will call the others and they will come to save you. They love you Sanne and will do anything to save you._ "But the Super Scan, it's off and the program won't stop running. They'll have to look for the Tower the hard way." _Yes but they will find it._ "Well, I just sit here then?" _I can not tell you what he is doing. He may be doing this to slow you down. Giving himself more time to find me. Or he may be attacking your friends._ "I know Franz." _Call me grandpa._ "We talked about this you're not my grandfather, Jim is." _I was married to Sanne, I am Aelita's father._ "You killed your wife and sent Aelita to Lyoko. Jim loves Sanne and Aelita, he loves me. You were willing to kill your wife for this stupid computer." _It was a mistake! Please believe me._ "I do but you're still not my grandfather." Sanne sits down and hopes the others will be able to save her. Unless Xana was now attacking her friends…

Krieger has his homework when he gets Dante's call and starts to head for the Factory when he steps in a hole. No, not a hole, the ground was solid, so it looked. Krieger pulls his leg out and sees no hole. "What the?" He reaches his right hand towards the spot and moves it through the ground like it wasn't even there. "This can't be good. How could Xana do, Aaaa!" He pulls his hand back and finds clumps of dirt sticking out of his hand like it had grown from his hand. "That hurts, that really frakking hurts." Krieger pulls some of the dirt away but finds his right hand had fused with the dirt. "How did he do this?" Krieger stares at his hand in shock when he feels the ground below him weaken. He jumps back and soon sees the ground disappear into thin air. Before Krieger can react he feels like he is choking. He takes a few steps back and can breathe again. He keeps backing away when he feels a suction pulling him towards the dark spot as it forms in the air above the missing ground. "Is he making a black hole?" Krieger watches as the black spot gets bigger and more ground disappears. He is so lost in this that he doesn't hear Ark and Mira running up from behind.

"What's that?"

"I don't know." Krieger tells the two about the ground and how it had been like air then solidified before disappearing.

"Well um, I'm not sure but didn't Einstein or someone say something about Atoms not being solid?" Ark and Krieger stare at Mira. "What? I've been reading my books and others trying to catch up with you guys. You know public schools in America suck."

"Ok what was that about Atoms?" Mira shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. Something about how you don't sit on a chair you actually float above it because Atoms aren't solid and it's the negative and positive and neutral energy that keeps things from just passing through each other." Mira moves her hands together so her finger intertwine with each other.

"I have no idea what that means." Ark is dumbfounded.

"I know what she's talking about but that would mean Xana is destroying Atoms." Krieger looks at the black spot as it grows larger and more ground disappears. "I couldn't breathe because he destroyed the oxygen Atoms in the air. Which means if that grows any bigger the whole school could be destroyed."

"Then we better hurry." Ark and the others go around the dark spot and continue to the sewer entrance in the woods.

Skitz and Barack are running towards the Factory from the mall when they see Naia. "Naia what are you doing?"

"Look at that." Naia points at a dark spot over the Factory. "Is it a black hole? Is Xana that strong?"

"I don't know." Skitz and Barack stare with Naia for a few seconds then run across the bridge into the Factory.

When Krieger and the others climb out of the sewers they see the dark spot Naia had seen. By now it has grown and was starting to destroy part of the Factory. "He, he just wants a return." Krieger sighs. "He wouldn't dare destroy the Factory or the Super Computer but he knows we'll have to do a return to fix the damage. He's already won, this time."

"We still have to deactivate the Tower." Ark pulls himself out of the sewers. "We better hurry or the rafters the ropes are attached to won't be there." Once Mira climbs out they run across the bridge but even before they get to the entrance they start having problems. Ark nearly breaks his shin when the ground becomes like air and he steps in it. His shin slams against the concrete that hadn't changed.

"Son of a bitch!" Ark grabs at his shin as tears start to form in his eyes. "Ow, ow, hurts really bad." Ark starts to pull his leg up when the concrete changes back. "Aaaa!" The other three grab Ark and try to pull him free but can't. "Make it stop make it stop!"

"This is really bad." Krieger's right hand still hurt really badly but that was just some dirt. This was solid concrete that had melded with Ark. "We can't leave him here." Krieger already noticed it was getting hard to breath as the oxygen atoms in the air broke apart. " Ark I'm sorry but we, we'll have to, we're going to have to you know, cut it off."

"Are you frakking crazy!" Mira puts a hand to her mouth after her outburst. "I, Krieger we can't cut his leg off!"

"He'll die if we don't. The oxygen will disappear and he'll suffocate to death. We need to find a saw or something in the Factory fast."

"You, you can't cut it off." Mira looks at Ark who was crying in pain. His leg was starting to change colors as blood flowed to his leg but didn't flow back out. "But he will die if we don't. I'll go look while you try to get him out before I get back ok?" Krieger nods as Mira runs into the Factory.

The alarm goes off alerting Dante and the others of someone entering the Factory. "It's Mira. Wait, what is she doing?" Instead of running to the elevator she goes off to a different part of the Factory. "Something must have happened. Maybe the dark spot you saw got bigger and did something."

"I'll go up and look." Naia gets on the elevator and takes it up to the Factory floor. She runs across the floor and finds Mira. "Hey Mira what's going on?"

" Ark got his leg stuck and, and Krieger said, I need to find a saw or something." Mira had found hammers and screw drivers and other odds and ends but nothing that could be used to cut.

"I'll help." The two continue to look and Mira finds an old saw. It is rusty but the Scanners would heal Ark. Mira and Naia climb up the ropes and go over to Krieger. Mira hands the saw to Krieger.

"Thanks." Krieger looks at the saw then at Ark. Ark was still crying due to the pain and Krieger knew this would hurt him even more. He moves the saw close to Ark's leg then stops. He couldn't do it. He had to save Ark but he couldn't use the saw to cut Ark's leg off just below the knee. "I, Ark, I can't." Krieger drops the saw and backs away from Ark. "There has to be another way."

"There is." The three turn and see Sora. "How about I help?"

"You can't help, Xana will, would hurt you."

"Oh I didn't say I'd help you." Sora smiles evilly then points her hand towards Ark. Energy sparks around his knee then the sound of bone breaking and muscle being torn is almost loud enough to drown out Ark's scream of pain as his leg was ripped off at the knee. Blood pours out and flows down the bridge to the edge and pours into the river. "He might live if you hurry. But that would be one more warrior to deal with so I think not." Sora sends an energy bolt at Mira and knocks her away. She goes to hit Krieger next but Naia throws herself in front of it.

"Naia!" Krieger kneels down next to her. Naia was now lying in the pool of blood around Ark.

"Hurry. I can't carry Ark you can." Naia cringes as pain shoots from her wound to her brain. Krieger looks up and sees a look on Sora's face that scares him. It wasn't evil, it wasn't rage, it was an innocent smile. Krieger wasn't sure but he thought that Sora had saved him. Krieger couldn't cut Ark's leg off so she freed him. She did it in a way that wouldn't get her killed. When Sora notices Krieger is looking at her face it changes.

"Hurry Krieger while I play with these two." Sora laughs and sparks with energy. Krieger picks Ark up and hurries into the Factory running past Sora. Krieger could feel the energy coming off of her.

"Don't kill them." Krieger hopes that Sora wouldn't kill the others but if she refused Xana's orders then she would be killed. Would she die rather than kill someone? Krieger didn't want to find out. He gets Ark on the elevator and takes it straight down to the Scanner Room. He carries Ark over to the middle Scanner and stuffs him in it. "Dante send Ark he's lost a lot of blood!" Soon the Scanner doors close and Ark lands on Lyoko.

"Whoa, thanks guys." Ark moves his leg up and down glad to have it back and that the pain was gone.

"We'll be there as soon as the others get here." Dante was waiting for Mira and Naia. Krieger climbs up the ladder.

"Dante we better hurry. Naia and Mira are, are, with Sora." Krieger didn't know how to put it but Dante kicks into action.

"What are you doing standing around? Hurry to the Scanner room so I can send you!" Dante brings up the transfer program as the others hurry down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Barack, Transfer Skitz, Transfer Krieger, Scanner Barack, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko next to the others. Soon the vehicles appear then Dante after starting an auto transfer.

On Earth Sora has moved Mira and Naia away from the dark spot that had grown a little more destroying the Atoms making up the Factory. "What to do with you two?" Sora is using her powers to float the two in the air.

"Let us go! Please Sora you don't want to hurt us!" Mira was trying not to cry after having both of her hands broken into pieces.

"I don't that's true but Xana's orders must be followed." Sora looks around the street they were on. It was the middle of the day so people should have been out but none were. "This is too exposed lets go somewhere else." Sora turns herself and the other two into black mists and disappear.

On Lyoko the warriors are near the activated Tower. "Sora will be busy with the other so we should be safe from her." Dante looks around. "And no monsters." Dante should have kept his mouth shut as three Mega Tanks appear.

"Dante stay back. Without Sanne you're the only one who can deactivate the Tower." Dante hangs back on the Overwing as the others rush in.

Sanne is still stuck in the Way Tower when she notices something. The control panel pops up and she looks at the program running. It is the one she and Dante had made to look for Franz. "Wow it's moving really faster. At this rate we should find him in no time." Sanne smiles then stops. "Xana! If, he's taking control of the program to find Franz!" Sanne tries to cancel the program but can't. "No, we need Franz to defeat Xana. We can't let Xana get Franz!" Sanne continues to try and cancel the program with the same results.

The other warriors are troubled. The Mega Tanks focused on Dante. They would open, fire, then close before the others could attack the symbol. "We need more distance fighters." Barack fires lasers but the Mega Tank closes.

"Sanne's in the Tower and we need Dante to deactivate the Tower." Krieger tries to get close enough to strike with his sword but the Mega Tank closes before he can get close enough.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires from the Overwing but misses. He tries again but is so far away that the Mega Tanks have plenty of time to dodge it.

Sora has Mira and Naia twirling in the air awake. "What to do with you? Mira you remember what we did?"

"Remember what?"

"Before the dance when Xana had the Factory locked down? I was crying and you comforted me."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well maybe I'll have you and Naia duplicate it."

"No! Sora please set us down. You, you haven't killed us so obviously he didn't order you to kill us."

"He doesn't know what I would do. I just might fight that order and thus would be killed. He doesn't want to lose his Knight so won't order me to do that, yet." Sora sparks with energy. "But I am to hurt you. Make you question your existence in the group."

"We won't quit!"

"Oh but you can quit. Xana would let you go. He wants to be nice and allow you a chance to just walk away. If he had let me go I might not be a slave right now. Will you let this chance go?"

"Shut up! We won't quit!" Mira struggles but can't escape the power. "You suck Sora we could take you out but we haven't because we want to save you! Let us go Sora!"

"You can't hurt me when I have these powers!" Mira screams in pain as Sora shocks her. "Naia?"

"I can't quit." Naia has many reasons but wouldn't go into it. "I'm sorry about what happened to you Sora." Naia wasn't going to insult Sora. "Could you please let us go?"

"Hmmm, no." Naia screams in pain as Sora shocks her.

On Lyoko the warriors are getting frustrated. The Mega Tanks were faster than regular Mega Tanks and making it nearly impossible to destroy them. "Dante let's switch." Krieger drives over to Dante and gets off of the Overbike. "Use the fly controls and fly into the Tower." They switch vehicles and Krieger flies back towards the Mega Tanks.

"Damn it!" Sanne hits the control panel cursing some more. She hadn't controlled herself and was cursing worse then a sailor. "Frakking frak me! I can't stop it I'm sorry Franz!" Sanne smacks the control panel again. "I hate you Xana! I'll frakking kill you!" Sanne continues to curse and rant getting worse and worse.

The Lyoko Warriors were getting just as bad. Dante had tried to dive into the Tower but the Overbike was destroyed. "Alakazam!" Dante fires but only hits the hard outer shell. He continues to run dodging the other Mega Tank blasts.

"We have to do something." Krieger is trying to make a plan. "They close up when we attack but we can't get close enough or have enough long distance fighters to attack all three at once to make them close." Krieger hovers on the Overwing when he sees Ark fly by on his disc. " Ark, get off of your disc and use it to shield Dante. If you can block, no, wait. Ark, send your disc at the Mega Tank on the right, Barack fire at the one on the left and Dante fire at the one in the middle. When you do they should close up giving the rest of us time to dive at them and get close. If they open up we will attack them and destroy them. If they don't open up Dante can run into the activated Tower and deactivate it." Krieger gets ready to dive as the others follow the plan.

"Go!" Skitz dives on the Overboard as Barack fires at a Mega Tank. Like Krieger said it would close up and soon Skitz jumps off of the Overboard and lands near the Mega Tank. "Come on open up." It doesn't.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires at another Mega Tank and Krieger soon lands next to it after jumping off of the Overwing.

"Not going to work!" Ark's disc was too slow and the Mega Tank charges a blast. Ark moves his disc so it will be flat against the blast when the Mega Tank fires. Ark cringes when the blast hits and is powerful enough to send pain into his head. He struggles for a few seconds when the Mega Tank explodes.

"Good job guys." Krieger is proud they figured a way to beat the Mega Tanks and Dante runs into the Tower.

Sanne is freaking out now. Her powers had activated and she tried to use them to save Franz but with no luck. The Guardian was too powerful for her to break out of and she couldn't stop the program. "I'm so sorry Franz." Sanne puts a hand on the control panel knowing any hope of defeating Xana was about to disappear.

"Return to the past now!" Dante activates a return and the white bubble comes up reversing time.

Sanne finds herself in her room staring at the screen. "They did it!" She jumps up from her chair knocking it over. "They frakking did it!" She puts a hand over her mouth. "I really need to stop cursing." Sanne sighs. "But they did it. Franz will be safe, for now." Sanne is about to cry when the door opens. Soon she feels arms wrap around her from behind.

"Are you ok?" Sanne shakes her head. Krieger kisses her on top of the head trying to comfort her.

"You will be."

"I, what was the attack? Did he just trap me in the Tower?"

"No." Krieger explains what happened.

"Wow, that's, that's powerful. I mean, if a human were to try that he'd be killed in the explosion."

"What?"

"Splitting an atom, or making the bonds break, if we tried that we'd be killed no less then someone at Nagasaki or Nashville. But Xana did it and, well, he didn't want to kill us. He wanted the return to make himself even stronger." Sanne sighs. "But if he is strong enough to tear atoms apart without causing an explosion he doesn't need any more power."

"But, then, that's impossible."

"To us, yes. To Xana? Maybe he just, yes, that would work." Sanne thinks hard. "If he just stripped the electrons then he brought them together, using his energy, that would work. But why the dark spots?" Krieger shrugs. "I wasn't asking you." Sanne continues to think. "Well, Xana's energy is black, so as he pulled the Atoms together it would have used his energy, making the dark spots."

"What?"

"Never mind Krieger you wouldn't understand."

Naia is in her room crying. Sora had hurt her and Mira badly but the return healed them. It healed their physical wounds anyways.

Mira is holding on to Ark for comfort telling him what happened. "Well Mira we could always blank her memories."

"I know but it isn't Sora hurting us its Xana. She, she said he won't order her to kill us because she would refuse to and he'd kill her. He doesn't want to lose her so he won't order her."

"She won't kill us. We can't give up on her." Ark continues to comfort Mira hoping they would find a way to free Sora.

**A/N As my beta said this attack is "impossible" because if you pull atoms apart there will be an explosion. But they are thinking like a human with human technology. Be like telling someone 1,000 years ago about TV, you'd be burnt at the stake as a witch. Still arguing with her, I keep telling her that just because it isn't possible now doesn't mean it will be impossible forever. "**SETH YOU CANNOT REMOVE THE PHYSICAL BONDS THAT HOLD ATOMS TOGETHER AND EXPECT THEM NOT TO FLY APART" **With today's technology! And that the hole would be clear, but As Xana destroys the Atoms he doesn't want them to explode on him so he creates a shield, as he destroys more atoms the more shields he makes thus creating a dark spot. We had a looooong argument about this and won't put it all here. **

**Also, Next E will be on Sept 30.**


	79. Chapter 79

**Code Xana Episode 78: Ctrl, Alt, Delete**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-77**

After the last couple of attacks Dante had been spending more time with Naia since Sanne was working on the search for Franz. They had to be careful that Xana didn't find Franz first and destroy him. So Sanne would work, then Dante, then Sanne again. This way Sanne had time for homework, Krieger, and training while Dante had time for Naia who had been shaken up by what Sora had done to her. "I know it isn't her, its Xana. I just wish we could save her now. Why waste time looking for that Franz Hopper guy when we could be trying to save Sora?"

"Finding Franz will save Sora. Franz will help us destroy Xana once and for all so Sora will be free." Dante kisses Naia on the forehead. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you Naia. I was needed on Lyoko."

"I know, it isn't your fault." Naia kisses him on the lips. "It is Xana's fault that Sora does these things." Naia sighs. "I like cuddling with you Dante. Your strong arms wrapped around me." Naia kisses him again.

"Once Xana is defeated maybe I could convince Sanne to let me go to school here so we could spend more time together."

"Maybe. You might not like going to school. You'd have to learn Italian and history, things you don't know about."

"I know. I've been borrowing Sanne's history book and reading it sometimes. Its interesting what has gone on in the past."

"Yeah, maybe if you're reading it for fun. If its homework and school work then you just don't want to read it." Naia smiles and laughs. "Thanks Dante you always know how to make me feel better." Naia snuggles against Dante.

Sanne and Krieger are working on homework in Sanne's room. Sanne had set up a program earlier from her Jtop to try and find Franz when Skitz comes in. "Oh, hi Sanne, Krieger." Skitz sits down on her bed. "What's up?"

"We're doing homework, what are you doing?"

"Barack and I went out and did uh, something fun." Skitz laughs giving the other two an idea of what they had done.

"Skitz should you and Barack really be doing that? I mean you're only fourteen and what if…" Skitz cuts Sanne off.

"No we weren't doing _that_ we were doing something else." Skitz rolls her eyes then giggles. "I'm sorry I interrupted you two." Skitz leaves the room before the other two could tell her that she hadn't interrupted anything. Once Skitz leaves Sanne notices a strange odor.

"What's that smell?" Krieger shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe they went to, some place, I have no idea." Krieger and Sanne go back to their homework.

Ark and Mira are in Mira's room but they are not working on homework. They are very much going against the school rules…

Xana however was not concerned with homework, comforting a loved one, or other activities. He was planning a way to eliminate the new Lyoko Warriors in one fell swoop. If he did this then he wouldn't need Sanne as a new host as there would be no one left to stop him from taking over the world and eliminating anyone and anything he considered weak.

Sanne is almost finished with the last of her homework when the Super Scan detects an activated Tower. "Crap! I hope we don't need a return I was almost done." Sanne opens her Jtop and sees where the activated Tower is, Sector 5. "Wow, it's been, a long time since we went there. Wait, no, it's a trick." Sanne shakes her head. "We, the Super Scan doesn't detect the Tower in Sector 5."

"Maybe Xana wanted us to know." Krieger looks at the screen but isn't able to see how Sanne knew it was the one in Sector 5.

"Then it won't be good." Sanne gets her Jcell out and calls Skitz. "Skitz, Xana is attacking." Sanne hears laughter. "Skitz?"

"We'll be right there!" Skitz laughs some more then hangs up. "Barack, Xana's attacking."

"Ok, tickle attacks will resume after the attack." Barack and Skitz kiss then head for the Factory.

Krieger calls Ark while Sanne calls Dante. "Hurry Ark we don't know what the attack is all we know is that Xana wants us, Sanne, in Sector 5."

"We'll be there." Ark and Krieger hang up. "Mira find your shirt we have to go to the Factory."

"Aw, and we were just getting to the good part. I love when you give me massages." Mira and Ark laugh and kiss each other.

"We'll be there Sanne." Dante and Sanne hang up. Dante is about to tell Naia that Xana was attacking when he notices her stare. "What's wrong Naia?"

"You still have a crush on her don't you?" Naia had watched Dante's face as he talked to Sanne and didn't like it. "Tell me Dante, do you still have a crush on Sanne? Tell the truth."

"Well I, yes. She saved me from my father, she trusted me. She looked past what my parents were, what I was."

"Just like I have?"

"Yes but that, that is different. You didn't know about them, about me, until after we started dating. Sanne knew right from the start that I had killed my own mother, slaughtered children at the school, was going to kill her parents." Dante closes his eyes trying to push the thoughts away. "I'm sorry Naia I, I like you a lot and there will never be something between me and Sanne like what we have but she does have a place in me that won't go away."

"I, I understand." Naia says this coldly. "We have to go to the Factory because Xana's attacking right?" Dante nods. "Then find your pants and let's get going." Naia ignores Dante for the time being. Dante wants to say something but knows why and believes Naia is right for being mad at him.

Sanne and Krieger are the first to the Factory. "Maybe we should wait for the others. What if Sora attacks us while we are in the Control Room?" Krieger looks around for Sora or any sign of an attack.

"I don't think that will happen. He wants us, me, in Sector 5. He'll probably plan on attacking, trapping, then possessing me."

"Then don't go. Dante can deactivate the Tower." Sanne shakes her head. "What, why not?"

"If Xana realizes I'm not on Lyoko he may change his attack. I'll have Dante stay on Earth to set up, set up something, special." Sanne didn't want to even think about it but she knew if there was the chance she'd be caught and made Xana's host that she would be willing to die if it meant destroying Xana. They run into the Factory and wait for the others in the Control Room.

Skitz and Barack get to the Factory walking slowly. "We better hope they don't find out what we did." Skitz and Barack were getting paranoid. "I bet the Scanners will fix us though."

"Yeah which would be a good and bad thing." Barack laughs getting Skitz to laugh with him. The two go into the Factory and wait for the others with Sanne and Krieger in the Control Room.

Ark and Mira climb out of the sewers. "No attack so far. I wonder what Xana is doing." Ark looks around for the attack.

"I'd rather we get to Lyoko before the attack hits us." Mira and Ark run into the Factory and wait with the others in the Control Room for Dante and Naia.

Dante and Naia climb out of the sewers and Naia still wasn't saying anything to Dante. "Naia please I'm sorry. I can't change how I feel about Sanne. But you know I would never do anything with her. I, I like you, a lot." Naia ignores him as they run into the Factory and go down to the Control Room.

"Finally." Sanne had already sent the others worried Dante and Naia were the targets. "What took you so long?"

"Nothing. Just send us."

"Actually Dante will send us. Dante," Sanne stands up and walks over to him then whispers into his ear.

"Ok, be careful Sanne." Dante goes over to the computer chair and sits down. He waits for the two girls to go down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Naia, Transfer Sanne, Scanner Naia, Scanner Sanne, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector. "Just move east a little and I'll send the Transporter." Dante watches the others on the screen wondering what the attack was.

A black mist appears in the Super Computer room. It moves into the Super Computer.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes Dante, send us." Sanne is getting worried. She knew this was a trap, she knew Xana wanted her in Sector 5. Dante enters the code and soon the Transporter appears and takes the group to Sector 5.

"It's a maze but first you need to find the Key." Dante looks at the map. "I think you need to go through the first door, turn right, then go straight for two rooms. The Key should be there."

"Ok." The group on Lyoko runs through Sector 5. When they get to the room Dante said the Key was in they stop. "Dante are you sure? There aren't any monsters here."

"The map shows it is there. Maybe he is trying to trick you or he wants you to get to the Key so he can, can, get you." The group looks around for the Key.

"There!" Naia sees it. "How do we get to it?" The Key was up high on the wall. "We don't have our vehicles."

"I got this." Krieger walks over towards the wall slowly looking for monsters, a trap, anything. "Been awhile but Super Leap!" Krieger goes flying into the air and makes it to the Key. He pushes it and as it changes a bolt of energy comes out hitting him. "Aaaa!" Krieger falls and lands hard. The others run over to him but then energy bolts come out from him and hit the others.

"This could be bad." Red Exclamation points appear on the screen over each profile. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Sanne looks at herself. After the initial shock nothing seemed to have happened. "How many life points did we lose?"

"None, I think. There are errors popping up and it might take me some time to fix them. Head for the activated Tower while I do this." Dante's fingers fly over the keyboard as his friends go down a hall looking for the activated Tower.

As the group runs and Dante works on fixing the errors Xana activates his attack. It took awhile but he just had to wait patiently.

"There it is!" Sanne and the others run into a room and see the activated Tower. "That was easy, too easy." Sanne looks around for Creepers. "This could be bad." Sanne slowly walks towards the Tower. "Bubble." The shield comes up around her. "Still nothing."

"Be careful Sanne I still haven't fixed the errors." Dante had fixed a couple but there were major ones left.

"Well once I deactivate the Tower and stop Xana's attack you'll have plenty of time." Sanne runs towards the Tower then lowers the Bubble when she gets close. "Ow!" Sanne bounces off of the Tower! "Dante I, I can't get in!" Sanne puts a hand against the Tower.

"Maybe one of the errors changed your information. I, I'll have to work on that first." Dante brings up Sanne's profile and sees a number. "Ninety nine? No, not life points, percent?" He sees the number drop. "Sanne do you feel any different?" Dante watches the number drop again.

"No, should I?"

"Maybe. There's a second number on the screen. It's not your life points but its dropping." Dante looks through but can't tell what it is.

"What is it at?"

"Ninety Six percent."

"Is it going up or down?"

"Down."

"I don't know what it could be." Sanne leans against the Tower. "Don't worry about it I can't deactivate the Tower until you fix me." Sanne and the others wait as Dante works on fixing Sanne.

Sora is watching the group. She wants to tell them, warn them, about what Xana is doing but doesn't want to die. "Come on guys notice it, realize what he's doing to you." Sora crosses her fingers hoping Xana wouldn't complete his attack. If he did it would be over and she'd be his slave forever.

As Dante works and the others sit around waiting a door opens and three Creepers walk in. "I guess Xana didn't want us to be bored." Ark gets his disc out and jumps on it. He creates his spear. "Mira hop on the go invisible."

"Ok, Stealth." Mira disappears.

"Those are ugly." Naia looks for a way to get close enough to a Creeper and posses it.

"Be careful guys." Sanne backs away knowing it wouldn't do her good if she got devirtualized.

"Naia if I take you up there you can posses one but I don't know how to carry you." Krieger is blocking lasers with his shield.

"Put your hand out and I'll grab it." Naia still didn't understand how or why the others saw her as a white mist when she clearly saw herself with a body. Krieger sticks his hand out and Naia grabs it. Krieger can "feel" a kind of pressure on his hand but nothing else.

"Super Leap!" Krieger goes flying into the air with the white mist. He lands near a Creeper and feels the pressure on his hand go as the white mist floats away. He blocks lasers with his shield until the white mist disappears into a Creeper.

_This is so cool._ The Creeper turns and attacks another Creeper. The two remaining Creepers are easily destroyed and soon the possessed Creeper explodes. "Well now what?" Naia looks over at Sanne and notices something strange. "Sanne aren't you supposed to have longer hair?" The other look at Sanne and notice her hair was shorter and not as pink.

"Hey, my tail, it's smaller." Ark unwraps it from around his waist.

"And my arms feel weird." Skitz moves them around not sure what it was that she felt.

"Dante something is going on." Sanne is worried. Whatever was happening to her and the others wasn't normal.

"I, well, maybe…" Dante looks at the smaller numbers. "You're at eighty four percent. No, he's deleting you!" Dante forgets all the other problems and focuses on Sanne's program. "He's deleting you and that's why you couldn't go into the Tower. The Super Computer is deleting you so you're not recognized as Sanne, or a Lyoko Warrior."

"No, Dante you have to fix us!" Sanne looks at her friends. Was this it? Would her friends be deleted? "Call my grandmother if you have to."

"I can do this." Dante's fingers fly over the keyboard. "Just stay there. Xana can't hurt you, send you back, I don't even know why he sent the Creepers now." Dante tries simple fixes first then gets into more complicated solutions.

"I know." Krieger looks at the others. "We would have noticed we were disappearing so he sent them to distract us." Krieger realizes how heavy his sword and shield feel now. "If Dante can't fix us we, we're dead."

"He won't let us down." Naia looks up hoping she was right.

When the numbers get to seventy percent Dante starts to worry. Maybe he should call Samantha. She could help, maybe. But he was the son of Xana, part virus, if he couldn't do this no one could. Except maybe… "Franz, Franz Hopper are you there?" A screen appears on the monitor. _Yes. "_Sanne and the others are being deleted. I don't know how Xana did it." _He affected the Super Computer._ "I know that but I don't know how he did that." _He sent a ghost and corrupted part of the disk that carries the information._ "Then I can't fix this." _No._ Dante feels all his color disappear from his face. _He will fix it but you must give up my granddaughter. Don't do this!_ "But she'll die!"

"What?" Krieger and the others aren't sure what is going on. They couldn't see what Franz was saying.

_Yes, she will. But you mustn't do what Xana wants. He won't let Sanne die._ "He might fix her but he won't fix the others."_ True._ "Damn it Franz you made the damn thing tell me how to fix it!"_ You would be risking everything. If you did something wrong you'd kill your friends._ "They're going to die anyways! Just tell me how to fix it!" Tears form in Dante's eyes. _Very well. Go to the Super Computer and I will tell you what to do._ Dante gets up from the computer chair and goes down the ladder to the Super Computer.

"Dante?" Sanne calls out his name. "Dante! Where are you?" No response. "What is he doing?" Sanne sits down on the ground and starts to rock back and forth. Her hair was gone and her arms were starting to disappear. Krieger goes over to Sanne and sits down next to her. He had taken his sword and shield off since they were too heavy for him.

"It's going to be ok. Dante will save us." Krieger smiles. "You look like you did when we shaved our heads."

"I looked horrible then."

"No you didn't. Your hair doesn't make you Sanne." Krieger kisses Sanne. "It's weird kissing on Lyoko."

"Yeah but, it might be, the last chance we get." Sanne hugs and kisses Krieger. "I love you."

"Don't say that." Krieger pushes Sanne away. "We'll live. Dante will fix this and we'll be back on Earth." Krieger was sure of it, had to be, or he'd break down. He had to have hope.

Dante is in the Super Computer room and opens a panel. "Ok Franz what do I do?" _Take out the red chip and clean it. Before you put it back you must clean the slot. Any of your oils will destroy the chip. _"Then why take it out?"_ You must remove the panel and get into the circuits behind it._ Dante does as Franz says and sees the insides of the Super Computer. "This is amazing." Dante reaches his hand into the Super Computer. "Lyoko, Xana, my friends are in there." _Not there, move your hand to the right. Do you feel the heat?_ "Yes." _That is the disk your friends programs are on. Take it out._ "It won't hurt them will it?" _It might, a lot. But you want to save them don't you? "_Of course I do." Dante grabs the disk and pulls. It slides out and Dante nearly drops it due to the heat.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Ark drops to his knees and holds his stomach. The others all react in the same way. Soon they all change and they almost appear normal. Which was abnormal on Lyoko.

"I hope Dante did this and not Xana." Sanne looks at herself. "It looks so weird. I'm normal but not."

"I know. Your hair is back to." Krieger puts a hand on Sanne's head and messes with her hair.

"Maybe he fixed us but deleted our profiles." Sanne tries to think of how Dante, or Xana, could have done this. "Or Xana deleted them and now, I don't want to die." Sanne grabs Krieger and hugs him hard. If they were on Earth she would have been crying.

"You won't Sanne. Xana won't let you die." Krieger hugs Sanne back. Sanne was safe he was sure of it. He didn't know that Xana wanted to kill the Warriors off. Without them there would be no need for a new host. Dante didn't know the numbers of the parents and if he tried to warn Jim and Samantha they would probably attack him since they think he is Xana.

_Now take the green and blue chips out. Careful, too much pressure will break them._ Franz is helping Dante but was getting worried. _Xana knows I'm helping you. If he finds me I will die._ "Then keep telling me what to do so you can go back into hiding!" Dante was frustrated. _I am but you must be careful. _Franz continues but it is slow and they both worried about the ones on Lyoko.

Sora is still watching her friends when Xana appears next to her. "_Sora my dear, Dante is trying to fix my damage. Stop him."_

"But, I, if Sanne dies you can't use her Master Xana."

"_If she dies with her friends I will have no need of her. Now go!"_

"But I," Sora grabs her chest. "Ok I'll go." Sora didn't want to die, not like that. She turns into a black mist and disappears.

_Very good. Now put the chips back, close the plate, insert the panel and do the same with the orange chip and that panel._ Dante was almost done and goes to put the plate back on when Sora appears.

"I'm sorry Dante." Sora kicks Dante hard.

"Sora, stop!" Dante stands up. "If I don't do this the others will die!" Dante lunges at Sora.

"I know but I don't want to die!" Sora sparks with energy and wrestles with Dante before pinning him to the floor. "Stop me!"

"I can't!" Dante struggles but Sora's powers make her stronger. "Disobey his order, die, or the others will die."

"I don't want to die! I didn't choose this, I didn't want this!" Sora starts to cry then energy sparks around her eyes and Xana's symbol appears in them. "But they will die and I will live. Master Xana will take control and make you my mate." Dante tries to head but her but her head is too far away.

"That won't happen!" Dante spits in Sora's face. Energy sparks around the spit and destroys it.

"It already has. Less then twenty percent before they disappear. Xana will have control. The alternate will be great as your friends are deleted."

"If it's too late then let me up. You wouldn't be breaking Xana's orders if it's too late to save them and you let me up." Sora twitches then lets Dante up. He goes over to the computer parts and works on them.

"You won't make it." Sora cringes in pain. Xana wasn't happy with her but she hadn't broken any order. "Prove me wrong." Sora screams in pain as Xana wasn't going to let his Knight cheer Dante on.

_I must do something. I can't let my granddaughter die._ A Tower in the Ice Sector activates. A greenish mist comes out and possesses Dante. Franz was in control now. He could do the rest of the fixes faster than Dante. Using energy and enhanced speed Dante's hands insert chips, connect wires, and slide the final panel into the Super Computer. The green mist leaves Dante and he collapses. The activated Tower goes back to normal.

On Lyoko the others are terrified. Dante wasn't talking to them. They didn't know what was going on. They are breaking up, both mentally and physically. Sanne was little more then an outline when she pops back into existence in her Lyoko attire. "He did it!" Sanne runs into the activated Tower and deactivates it. "Dante are you there?"

"Yes Sanne, did it work?"

"Like a charm."

"Charms don't work they are a grigri like a lucky penny or a rabbits foot." Sanne laughs.

"Dante it's a saying. Anyways do we need a return?"

"No, I, somehow I fixed it." Dante doesn't remember the last few seconds as he was possessed. He thinks he went into a trance.

"Ok, bring us back once I deactivate the Tower." Sanne runs into the Tower and soon deactivates it. Dante brings the others back to Earth.

The group is standing around in the Control Room after the attack. "That was dangerous. That was the most dangerous thing Xana ever did. He, he never sent the Schipizoa or came for me."

"It was as if he was trying to kill all of us." Krieger holds onto Sanne comforting her and for support. "But he can't kill Sanne."

"He could if he killed all of you." Dante sighs. "He may not be wanting you as a host anymore Sanne. He might be trying to kill you so your powers won't be a risk to him anymore."

"But, he needs me." Sanne squeezes Krieger.

"If he kills you, all of you, there will be no one left to call your parents. If I tried to warn them they either wouldn't believe me or they might kill me. I am Xana to them after all."

"We have to do something!" Naia was getting frustrated. "Find Franz, save Sora, stop Xana. Let's stop talking and start doing!"

"What do you think we've been doing?" Sanne was scared, frustrated, and annoyed. She had been giving away hours, days, and weeks of her life for this.

"I don't know! You two are together all the time yet we don't have any results! Maybe you haven't been working on the Super Computer!" Naia's words set both Sanne and Dante off.

"Naia please don't say that!" Dante puts a hand on Naia's shoulder but she shrugs it off.

"Shut up Dante!" Sanne goes over to the two. "Naia, Dante is a friend, someone who helps me with everything here."

"He has feelings for you! You know it I can tell by the way you look at him! You know he likes you and you like him!"

"I do! So what? He's my friend, he's there for me. He's the only one I can talk to about the Super Computer and programs. But guess what?" Sanne gets in Naia's face. "I know I love Krieger, I might like Dante a lot but I love Krieger. Dante might like me a lot but he loves you! Get that through your head!"

"Get away from me!" Naia pushes Sanne away. "Don't talk to me!" Naia goes over to the elevator and gets on it.

"Naia wait I," Naia doesn't wait and the elevator doors close before Dante can get on the elevator. Unfortunately for Dante and Sanne Naia wasn't the only person upset by what had happened.

"Sanne, is it true?" Krieger stares at her.

"I, yes." Sanne looks into Krieger's eyes. "I do like Dante but I love you. There is nothing romantic or physical between me and Dante. I know I like him as more than a friend but I know I love you."

"You know a lot then don't you?" Krieger's tone upsets Sanne.

"I do know a lot! I'm not confused, I should be but I'm not. Please don't be like this Krieger. After what we've done, what we've been through, you know I love you." Sanne goes to hug him but he puts a hand up.

"I'm confused then." Krieger goes to the elevator and pushes the button. The elevator comes down and he gets on. He looks up at Sanne hoping she'd follow him but the doors close. "I'm so confused." Krieger takes the elevator up then leaves the Factory trying to get away from Sanne.

**A/N Next episode will be on October 4****th**


	80. Chapter 80

**Code Xana Episode 79: Comfortably Numb**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-78**

Things were rough in the group. Nearly two weeks had passed since the group was nearly deleted and the fight happened in the Control Room. Sanne, Krieger, Dante, and Naia were involved in a Cold War. It made things hard when Xana attacked and Sanne was upset. She decides to try and get Krieger alone to talk to her. She waits for him to go into the boys' locker room in the gym then follows. "Krieger, please listen to me!"

"Sanne get out!" Krieger had been changing into his gym clothes and was in just his boxers.

"No! I won't!" Sanne stomps her foot. "What's wrong? I told you I love you! Don't you believe me?"

"I do Sanne. But, but, when I left," Krieger takes a deep breath. "You didn't follow me."

"What?"

"When Naia left Dante ran after her but the elevator doors closed before he could get on the elevator. When I left you just stood there. You didn't even try to follow me." Krieger looks away from Sanne.

"I'm so sorry." Sanne hugs him. "I, I wanted to but after what Xana did, what Naia said, I wanted, needed to find Franz. Save Sora. Stop Xana."

"Sanne could you leave me alone for a little while?" Sanne pulls away from Krieger. "I want to get changed and train. When I'm done I'll call you."

"Can I train with you?"

"Not this time." Krieger kisses Sanne on the forehead. "I want to be alone. Think things out."

"Ok." Sanne leaves the locker room feeling strange. She thinks it is because of the talk with Krieger and ignores it.

A couple more days pass when all of the Lyoko Warriors start to feel sick. It starts with Ark running out of science class to throw up. Skitz was affected next with a high fever. When the rest get sick Jim asks the nurse what it could be since they all showed different symptoms. "I don't know Jim. It's strange though. I know they are all friends so maybe they passed it to each other but I can't understand how they have different symptoms." They walk over to a bed that Krieger was in. He had started to cough when blood came up.

"Krieger, what have you kids been doing? Where have you gone that you could have gotten sick?" Krieger decides not to lie. He didn't know what was wrong with him and the others and figures the only place he and the others could have picked something up was one place.

"The sewers."

"What were you doing in the sewers?"

"Quick way to get out of the school, sneak out." Krieger coughs hard into his hand and sees a light red mist on it. "I'm sorry but we learned it from our parents." Krieger smiles before coughing again.

"Krieger you and the others could have been seriously hurt! If you'd had fallen while climbing down the ladder or fell in the sewer water. And look now you're all sick. You're the worst of them but I saw Ark and Sanne and they look pretty bad." Jim shakes his head. "You're going to serve detention once you are out of the infirmary and a call to your parents."

"Aw Jim do you have to?" Krieger coughs again.

"Yes Krieger. Get better." Jim pats Krieger on the head then leaves the room hoping Krieger and the others would be ok.

At the Factory Dante was suffering from horrible stomach cramps. "I have to stay here. I can't use a Way Tower for this part." Dante cringes in pain as he tries to work a program from the control panel in the Control Room. "If there was an activated Tower I'd have Xana to blame for this."

At Central Academy Naia was inside of a closet hiding from any light. Her skin suddenly got sun burnt, badly. She hadn't been outside much, sat away from the windows in class and made sure to wear sun screen. But somehow her arms, neck, and face broke out in blisters as she got second degree sunburn. It was as if her skin was becoming weaker then ever before.

A few days later all of the Lyoko Warriors were in the Infirmary. Naia was at the one in Central Academy but Dante was hiding from the pain on Lyoko. "It still hurts this can't be normal." Dante was feeling excruciating pain even inside of the Way Tower in the Forest Sector. "The Scanners didn't heal me and that means Xana had to have done something." Dante lies on the platform curled up in the fetal position. "I need to fix this. The others said they were all sick to. Maybe Xana did something, he had to of. Or maybe it was, it was when I fixed them. No, then I wouldn't be sick to, would I?" Dante continues talking to himself. Finally someone replies.

_Dante, Xana did do something but it is also your fault._

"What?"

_You are sick from working inside of the Super Computer. I had to wear protective clothing if I were to go on the inside of it._

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me!?"

_Because there was no time for that Dante._

"And what about the others?"

_When you took the disk out the profiles were removed for a time. They were on Lyoko in physical form, so to speak, and were unprotected. Do you think I made the profile programs just to have fun? No, it was to protect the person who went to Lyoko. To protect my daughter._

"But, the, the Scanners,"

_Would not heal this._

"Then what do we do? I feel like I'm dieing and I know the others are probably feeling even worse!"

_They are but I can not fix them. There may be a way but you would have to activate a Way Tower, protect it from Xana, and follow my instructions carefully._

"I'll do it! I'll do anything for them."

_I know you would. You're a good boy Dante even if your parents are filth._

"You don't have room to talk. You killed your wife, subjected your daughter to years of hell all because you made Xana and this damn thing."

_If I hadn't you wouldn't be alive. You never would have met Sanne or Naia or anyone else._

"Shut up! I have to send myself back and get the others." Dante stands up and uses the control panel to send himself back to Earth.

Sanne is in the Infirmary running a fever of 104.2 when her Jcell rings. She doesn't answer it. None of the Lyoko Warriors answer their phones. "This isn't good. I'll have to go to Kadic Academy, and Central. Get Naia first there's less risk there since Jim won't be there." Dante struggles against his own pain as he goes to Central Academy.

A nurse is sitting at her desk when a tall boy walks into her office. She doesn't recognize him but can tell he is really sick. "Come here boy, I'll get a thermometer, just lie down on the bed ok?"

"Water, could you get me some water?"

"Once your temperature is taken yes." The nurse pulls a thermometer out of a cabinet and puts it in Dante's ear. Five seconds later she gets the result, 102.3. "Oh my you're almost as sick as Naia, the poor thing. Must have gone out in the sun without wearing any protection. She should know better…" The nurse rambles on as she gets a pad that was cool to the touch and puts it on Dante's head. "I'll be right back alright? What's your name by the way."

"Dante, just Dante."

"Just Dante, name doesn't ring a bell. Guess you've never been sick before. I'll go get you some water and be right back to look at your medical file." The nurse leaves the Infirmary. Dante sits up and looks over at the bed Naia was in. Her skin had broken out in more blisters and in some parts was starting to peel.

"Naia, wake up." Her eyes open at the sound of his voice. She hadn't been sleeping she just wanted the nurse to leave her alone. "We have to go to Lyoko." Naia growls.

"Don't you think I might not be able to go? If Xana's attacking you'll have to go without me. Rely on your precious Sanne."

"No Naia its, you're sick because of me. I have to fix you and the others or you'll die." Dante looks over at the door. "Hurry before the nurse comes back." Naia sits up and Dante sees she is in just a medical gown. "Um I'll find you something to put on." Naia gets out of the bed and starts to cough.

"No, if you can fix me lets hurry."

"I, you have to go to the Factory. I have to go to Kadic Academy and get the others since they won't answer their phones." Dante cringes in pain. "Be careful Naia, if you, if you aren't at the Factory when I get back there I'll look for you."

"If I don't make it there I'm sorry." Naia coughs hard and a little blood comes up. "Wait," Naia grabs Dante arm. "Tell me the truth. Is there anything between you and Sanne?"

"Emotionally yes. Physically or romantically no. She is my friend, she is someone I care for a lot but she isn't you." Dante kisses Naia on the lips quickly. "We better hurry I think I hear the nurse coming back." They leave the Infirmary and move as quickly as two sick people can.

After Dante and Naia split up in the sewers Dante makes the dangerous trip into Kadic Academy. If Jim saw him he was dead. Jim would see Xana, enemy, and kill him. He wouldn't see a sick boy trying to get to his friends so he could make them better. Jim wasn't a murderer, he wasn't a cold blooded killer. He just knew what Xana looked like, what Xana was, and killing a virus wouldn't be murder in Jim's eyes just stopping the enemy. Dante creeps behind pillars trying to figure out where the Infirmary is. If he asked a student they'd know he wasn't one and get a teacher. He sneaks up to a building that has a sign on it. "Principal's office, Teacher's Lounge, Infirmary!" Dante hacks and coughs after yelling. He goes into the building keeping an eye out for Jim.

As Dante goes around a corner he hears Jim's voice. "And that was when I was working as _Le Jim Moryles _the secret Iron Chef. But it is secret so I can't talk about it." Dante looks around for a place to hide and sees a door. He opens it and throws himself inside of it to find out it was a closet. He closes the door so that it is open only a little and peeks out. He sees Jim wave to someone then turn around and walk down the hall towards Dante. Dante has to suppress a cough as Jim gets closer. Jim walks and is almost by the door when he stops, sees the door is open, and closes it then locks it. "Don't need any kids getting in there." Jim walks away.

"No, no!" Dante tries to open the door but can't. "I can't, I won't be stopped by this. I can't let them down. I can't let them die." Dante throws his shoulder against the door and does little. If he wasn't sick he probably could have broken through but as weak as he was the door might as well have been made out of steel. "Jim is going to kill me I guess. I'll die in a closet. I wonder what Jim will think if he sees my body." Dante sits down utterly defeated.

Naia is in the Control Room coughing hard. She waits and waits for Dante to come back with the others. She feels bad because she had been arguing with Dante and yet he still cared enough to go to her first. She didn't even really know why she got so upset, Dante told her he and Sanne hadn't done anything physically. They were friends so it was understandable they would have some feelings for each other but when he didn't even try to lie, when Sanne didn't lie, it made her mad. Now her last moments on Earth could be alone in the Control Room waiting for the man she really liked, maybe even loved.

Dante kicks against the door but it doesn't do anything. "I have to get out. I can't let the others down." He coughs hard and sees some blood. "It's getting worse. I can't imagine what it is like for the others." Dante tries to think of a plan but his mind comes up blank. "I'm in a closet filled with cleaning materials. So if I make a mess, well, I can't make a mess because I'm trapped in a closet." Dante looks around and sees the bottles of cleaning supplies. "Or can I?" He stands up and grabs a bottle. He takes the top off and pours it near the door so the liquid will run out underneath the door. When it is empty he grabs another bottle and does the same thing. He does this with two more bottles then waits.

A few minutes pass when the principal walks by and steps in a puddle. He looks and sees it is coming from the utility closet. He goes over and tries to open the door and finds it is locked. He gets his key out and unlocks it to a big surprise. "Sorry!" Dante punches the principal in his weakest spot then runs out of the utility closet as the principal collapses in pain.

Sanne hears a noise and turns her head towards the door. She hopes it is her parents, or her grandparents. She was scared. The Nurse couldn't do anything and had already called the hospital for an ambulance to come and take her and her friends to the hospital. Instead she sees Dante. "Dante, what, what are you doing here?" Sanne coughs hard.

"We have to go to the Factory."

"I, if Xana's attacking, tell our parents." Sanne and the others were too weak to fight. They had already tried to use the Scanners to heal themselves but for once the power of the Scanners didn't work.

"He isn't attacking. I, I can heal you, us. We aren't sick from some organic virus. When you were on Lyoko without your profiles it exposed you to something. When I was inside of the Super Computer I too was affected. We have to go to Lyoko and Franz will help me save all of us."

"I'm too tired, weak. I can't move."

"Yes you can! Naia is waiting for us at the Factory. We have to hurry!" Dante shakes Sanne. "Get up! I can't let you die! No doctor or drug will cure you. You have to go to the Factory." Dante coughs on Sanne getting blood on her. "I'm sorry." Sanne smiles.

"It's ok." She sits up slowly hurting everywhere. For awhile she felt fine then realized she had gone numb. Her body, her brain, was trying to shut out the pain but in the end it wasn't enough. "Help me." Dante sticks a hand out and helps Sanne down from the bed glad she wasn't wearing a hospital gown. Dante goes over to the others and tells them to get up. He gets some resistance from Skitz and Ark but with the help of Barack and Mira convinces them to get up.

"Now the hard part comes." Dante sticks his head out of the door and sees the nurse is back. She has her back turned but would hear the noise of all of them running out of the Infirmary. "On three run, if you can." Dante slowly opens the door. "One, two," Ark stops him.

"On three or three then go?"

"Three!" Dante runs out of the room and tackles the nurse. She screams in fright as the others run out of the infirmary. Dante holds the nurse down willing his muscles not to give up. "I'm sorry but I had to do this!"

"Let me go! Please, please don't hurt me!"

"I'm sorry, please stay down. We won't hurt you. Just stay down and don't alert anyone. If you do," Dante sighs wondering if he could make a convincing threat. He closes his eyes and imagines he still has Xana in him. "If you do we will kill the kids." Dante gets off of the nurse and runs after his friends.

The group runs out of the building quiet as a herd of buffalo. They aren't worried about being noticed and this would cause a major problem. "Hey! Get back here!" Jim had met with Jeremie and Aelita who had flown in and gone to the Hermitage. "Stop!" Jim and the other two run after the kids. The kids were younger but they were sick and couldn't run away. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm sorry but we have to go to the Factory." Sanne wasn't going to waste time. "Xana made us sick we have to go and get healed."

"Shut up! I won't put up with this! You are going back…" Jeremie sees Dante. "Xana!" Jeremie backs away reaching into his back pocket for a stun gun he kept on him for self defense.

"No, he's not Xana." Sanne gets between Dante and her father. "He's Dante. You have to let us go to the Factory. Franz knows a way to heal us."

"Xana, Dante, Factory, Franz?" Aelita is stunned by what she hears. "What have you kids been doing?!"

"Fighting Xana so you don't have to!" Sanne coughs hard giving Aelita time to yell.

"You're sick, and you, you're messing with them! We won't let you hurt them Xana!" Aelita goes after Dante.

"I'm not my father!" Dante backs away not wanting to fight Aelita. Normally he could take her but now he was sick, weak. "Sanne saved me from him! I have to get her and the others to the Factory so I can heal them!" Dante trips and falls onto his back. Aelita runs up and kicks him while he's down.

"Shut up Xana we aren't falling for your tricks!" Aelita kicks him again. "Jim get the kids back to the Infirmary while Jeremie and I take care of, of, Xana!" Aelita kicks him again.

"Wait!" Sanne runs over to Jeremie and hugs him. She grabs the stun gun and uses it on Jeremie who drops to the ground.

"Sanne what are you," Jim is hit and drops to the ground. Aelita is too busy kicking Dante and doesn't see or hear Sanne come up from behind and use the stun gun on her.

"Dante are you ok?" He shakes his head but stands up.

"We have to hurry." The group takes off for the sewer entrance in the woods hoping the three adults would be out long enough for them to fix the damage Xana did and launch a return.

Naia is in the corner throwing up when the elevator doors open. She turns and sees Dante getting off of it. "Dante, is everyone here?" He nods.

"Get on the elevator. You and the others will go down to the Scanner Room and I'll send you then…" A black mist appears.

_No! You must go to Lyoko, activate the Way Tower in the Forest Sector, then scan them one by one. If you follow my orders and do this it should heal your friends. I can't be certain but it should work._

"Should? We are doing all of this for a should?"

_Yes._

"It's the best we have. Sanne, send me to Lyoko, outside of the Forest Sector." Dante gets on the elevator as Sanne gets off. Dante and the others take the elevator down to the Scanner Room.

"Transfer Dante," Sanne coughs getting blood on the keys of the keyboard. "Scanner Dante, and virtualization." Dante lands on Lyoko and runs inside the Way Tower. He goes up to the second platform and the control panel appears. He puts his hand on it.

"I, I'm not sure how to activate it."

_You have done it before when Xana controlled you. Remember, think!_ Dante closes his eyes and searches for the memory. He didn't know it but he was different from other humans. Being part Xana, part Virus, his brain worked differently. He didn't have to try and remember things to only get a partial picture. It was like going through a hard drive and opening files, he just had to find the right one. His eyes open and he sees himself, possessed by Xana, activating the Tower. He mimics the moves and soon the Way Tower is activated. _Very good, now listen Dante very carefully. If you make any mistakes your friend will be erased._

"What do I do?" Dante hears Franz's orders and sets up what he hope will be a way to heal his friends. "Sanne are you there?"

"Yes." Sanne is sitting in the computer chair with the headset on.

"Have Naia step in the middle Scanner." Sanne yells and Naia goes into the middle Scanner. "Ok, Franz, go slowly."

_I can't, you must do this as fast as possible! Xana has already noticed that you activated the Way Tower. I'm sure his monsters will be here at any minute!_ Franz gives his commands to Dante who follows them as best he can.

"Here goes," Dante finishes Franz's orders and soon the control panel flashes green. The Scanner doors close on Naia and when they open she steps out. "Sanne is she ok? Is Naia better?" Dante waits.

"Yes. She says she feels fine." Sanne edited Naia's excited celebration. "Just do the rest."

"Ok." Dante sets it up for Ark.

_Wait, it's not so easy. Each one will be different. Each one has different DNA. If you delete them then use the wrong sequence you will have a completely different person._ Dante's hands start to shake. He was feeling weaker with every second and was scared he'd be the one to kill a friend, not Xana.

"Just tell me what to do." Franz does and soon the Scanner doors close on Ark and when the open he steps out feeling better than ever.

Dante heals Skitz, Mira, and then starts to heal Krieger when he feels the Tower shake. "Mega Tanks!" The Tower shakes again. "Sanne, send, send the ones who are healed to protect the Tower!"

"Ok." Sanne looks down at the keyboard. "I can't, you do it." Her vision was blurred, her hands, fingers hurt. Her muscles were cramping up as she got worse. "Send them."

"Ok, uh, tell them to get in the Scanners." No response. "Sanne? Tell them to get into the Scanners!" She doesn't reply. "Franz, can you tell them?"

_Yes._ A black mist appears in the Scanner Room. _Naia, Ark, Skitz, Mira, go to Lyoko and_ _protect the Tower!_ Naia, Skitz, and Mira step into the Scanners. Dante sends them to Lyoko then Ark.

"Stealth!" Mira disappears and dodges a Mega Tank blast. There are five Mega Tanks blasting at the Way Tower.

"Ok, this will be fun." Naia runs at a Mega Tank not worrying about the Mega Tank blasts. One passes through her then she possesses the Mega Tank. _Ok, you first._ She fires at an open Mega Tank and destroys it. She fires at another one but it closes up and the blast hits the hard outer shell. The Mega Tank rolls backwards and goes over the edge of the path falling into the Digital Sea. Naia goes to destroy another one when an arrow pierces the shell and destroys the Mega Tank she possessed.

"Not going to be that easy!" Sora flies down towards the others.

"Sora, please, if you stop us the others will die!" Ark flies at her on his disc ready with his spear.

"I know but if I refuse my orders I will die! Dante will make it I know he will!" Sora points her Gothic Bow at Ark and fires. Ark dodges it.

"Come on, almost, there." Dante finishes healing Krieger then sends him to Lyoko. "Sanne, get down to the Scanner Room so I can heal you." There is no response. Sanne was on the floor shaking as her nervous system was being affected. She beats her head against the floor, knocks the computer chair over, and convulses violently. "All that's left is Barack and Sanne, maybe she made it down already and is waiting for me. Or not, I, it has to be Barack in there I can't make a mistake!" Dante hopes it is Barack as he follows Franz's instructions to heal Barack. When Dante is done he sends Barack to Lyoko. Instead of setting up for Sanne Dante jumps off of the platform and runs out of the Tower. "Barack!" Barack turns and sees Dante.

"What?"

"Go back to Earth and get Sanne in the Scanner."

"Why doesn't she,"

"She won't respond. I think Xana might have attacked her. She's all that's left to heal."

"What about you?"

"She's the only real human left to heal." Dante had seen the others, heard the others. They were far worse than he was and he doubts it was all because he hid on Lyoko. He was part Xana, part Virus, and that probably saved him from being as bad as the others.

"Ok, well, I guess I'll stop a Mega Tank blast." Barack looks and sees one about to fire. He runs and jumps in front of the blast being destroyed and sent back to Earth to get Sanne.

Naia is running around trying to posses another Mega Tank but Sora was firing arrows at her. "Look at you scurrying around like a rat! You're just a copy you know. Xana showed me the other copies. We even found the copy of Yumi Ishiyama. Poor thing is paralyzed from the waist down."

"I'm not a copy!" Naia dodges another arrow, barely.

"Yes you are. You are nothing more then a broken by product of the return the original warriors did." Sora creates a red arrow and fires at Naia. Naia dodges it but the arrow explodes destroying the ground she was on!

"Aaaa!" Naia starts to fall towards the Digital Sea. She reaches her hand up for anything to grab on to but misses. She closes her eyes begging anyone or anything to save her. She just wants to get back to the ground. When she opens her eyes she sees herself floating, slowly, back to the Forest Sector. "Whoa." She starts to drop again so she closes her eyes and concentrates. Soon the white mist that the others saw returns to the Forest Sector near a Mega Tank. She runs over and possesses it. _She'll never see it coming._ The Mega Tank charges a blast and fires at Sora.

"Ow, what was that?" She turns around and sees the last two Mega Tanks. Both are pointed at the Way Tower. "No, she fell, I saw her fall." Sora turns back to the others firing arrows at them.

Barack rushes back to the Control Room using the ladder. He goes over to the control panel and puts the headset on. "Dante, I did it. She's in the middle Scanner. Hurry she didn't look good."

"Ok." Dante ignores the shaking of the Tower as he follows Franz's directions. He nearly hits the wrong button when the Tower is hit again.

_Careful! If my grand daughter dies I will kill you!_

"Shut up Franz! I'm doing my best." Dante goes to continue when the screen flashes and Xana's symbol appears on the screen. "No, no! Franz help me he's going to take over the Tower!"

_I can do nothing._

"She's going to die!"

_I know._

"Damn it!" Dante tries to heal Sanne but Xana's corruption was taking the Tower. "No, please, not Sanne." Dante doesn't know what to do.

_You are already in the Tower. Deactivate it._

"What about Sanne?"

_She will live a few more minutes._ Dante places his palm against the Tower and the screen changes.

"Tower deactivated." Dante stands and waits.

Outside Sora is having fun. "Dance for me!" Xana's symbol is in her eyes as she loses herself to the powers.

"Sora stop this!" Krieger throws his shield at her and she catches it.

"I love Frisbee!" Sora throws it back harder and faster than Krieger hitting him in the mid section.

Inside the Way Tower Dante can't wait any longer and activates the Way Tower again. "Ok, just have to finish it." Dante's fingers fly over the keys.

Outside of the Way Tower the Mega Tank Naia had possessed explodes. Sora is so busy "playing" with the others that she doesn't notice this. Naia runs over to the last Mega Tank and possesses it. It turns and fires at Sora.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Sora points her Gothic Bow at the Mega Tank. "Fine Xana I'll stop playing with them." Sora assumes Xana was getting tired of her games and turns back to the others only to be hit by another Mega Tank Blast. "Damn it leave me alone!" Sora fires an arrow at the Mega Tank destroying it. She is amazed to see the white mist. "No, I killed you!"

"Not so much Sora." Naia runs going to attempt to posses Sora but Sora fires an arrow and hits her sending her back to Earth.

Dante is about to scan Sanne when an error comes up. Since Naia was sent through the middle Scanner she came out of it. "No, damn it!" Dante would have to start over again.

Naia kneels down next to Sanne. "Sanne, are you, are you," Naia can't tell if Sanne is dead or not. "I don't feel her breathing." Naia moves her hand from Sanne's mouth to her chest. "Wait, she's breathing. Hurry Dante." Naia stands up and crosses her fingers hoping for a miracle.

Skitz is flying over Sora with an invisible passenger. "If this works you better take her out." Skitz dives at Sora. When she gets close she jumps off. "Go back to Earth Sora!" Skitz swings her clubs at Sora. Sora uses her powers to move faster then any human and creates an arrow to skewer Skitz on. As Skitz devirtualizes Sora sees the empty Overboard.

"Too bad, so sad, life sucks, I know." Sora fires an arrow at the Overboard but it dodges it! "What the?" Sora is confused. Mira jumps off of the Overboard and Sora continues to watch the Overboard wondering how it dodged her attack. It isn't until Mira lands on Sora, takes her stealth off, and attacks that Sora knows what happened. With the Kodachi sticking out of her back Sora sparks with energy and destroys Mira. "That almost tickled." Sora laughs then goes after the remaining warriors.

Dante is ready to heal Sanne and hits the last button. "Please work, you have to work. I can't lose Sanne." Dante closes his eyes. If he were on Earth he'd be crying. "Barack, is Sanne there, is she ok?"

"She's standing up. I think she's ok. Send her to Lyoko so she can heal you." Dante does this and Sanne runs into the Tower.

"Dante, thank you." Sanne was sure she was dead, had died. She could see the white light, see past family members. It was like the time Xana had frozen her and she had been so close to death she was sure she had died. Sanne hugs Dante. "Send yourself back to Earth so I can heal you."

"Yes Sanne." Dante goes to the control panel and uses it so materialize himself back to Earth. As bad as he felt on Lyoko it was nothing compared to being on Earth. His insides felt like they were melting. His skin burned, his whole body sweated. He stands in the Scanner leaning against one side for support. Naia is there biting a nail worried about Dante. Soon the Scanner doors close and when they open…

"Barack, is he there?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Sanne sighs. "Thank you Franz."

_I would do anything to save you._

"And I'll do everything it takes to find you and bring you back to Earth." Sanne goes down to the first platform and runs out seeing the fight between Sora and Krieger. Ark was lying on the ground hurt but not being sent back to Earth. "Ark what happened?" Sanne runs over to him and sees a green arrow sticking out of him. "What is this?"

"What the frak does it look like? She pinned me and said she had something planned for me." Ark tries to pull the arrow out but can't.

"Well, it doesn't matter we're all healed. Barack, have Dante materialize us." Sanne waits for a reply and a few seconds later she gets it in the form of materializing back to Earth.

At Kadic Academy the paramedics that had come for the sick students were working on three adults that seemed to collapse on the campus. Finally the oldest one starts to wake up. "Xana, no, leave them alone."

"Sir it's going to be ok." A medic is checking Jim's vitals.

"No it isn't. Xana's back."

"Sir you must have been dreaming. Just wait and…" A white bubble interrupts the medic.

Sanne and Krieger are hugging after a quick make out session. "I'm glad we're ok now Sanne." Sanne knew Krieger meant both physically and emotionally. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Find another pretty girl. As good as you look you could have any of them." Sanne smiles.

"But you're the only one I want." Krieger kisses Sanne again.

At Central Academy things were not so going so well. "Naia I told you there is nothing physical or romantic between Sanne and I. She's a friend, someone I do love but that's because of all the things she's done for me."

"I'm sure I know some of the things she's done."

"No, well, we have kissed but that was to save me."

"Save you? Do you think I would buy such a stupid, stupid, that's not even an excuse!"

"No really Sanne that was…" Naia slaps Dante.

"What did you call me?!"

"I mean, Naia. My parents had possessed me and Sanne wanted to save me so she put her energy inside of me to force the evil out."

"She put something in you? Oh well then that makes all ok now doesn't it?" Naia is confused by what Dante is saying. "I was so scared for you. When I saw how you looked I was scared that Sanne wouldn't be as good as you but now I know I'm not as good as Sanne! Get out!"

"Naia it's not like that! I swear Naia Sanne and I are just friends and that's all we'll ever be! I like you a lot, I, I love you and I know what I would do for you. If I could I'd make it so Xana never hurt you again but the only way to do that is to beat Xana." Dante pleas with Naia hoping to get a response. "I'm sorry I have feelings for Sanne but I can't help it. She saved my life more than once. She freed me from the Tower, from Lyoko. She gives me her money to spend and taught me how to swim. She taught me how to act in the outside world so I wouldn't embarrass myself, much. But know whatever I feel for her don't compare to what I feel for you. You didn't have to talk to me, like me, be with me. You could have told me to go away when we first met but you didn't. Then when you found out about Xana, about me, you didn't run away. You decided to join us, to fight with us, to stay with me. Please Naia please listen to me!" Naia stares at Dante.

"You can take your please and give it to Sanne. I know I can't tell you not to see her since she is your friend but if I ever find out you two are doing something you will not like the answer. I wonder, if I possessed you, what could I have you do on Lyoko?" Naia smiles a little. "Make you dance like Sora made the others dance? Bet you would look cute dancing."

"I don't know how to dance. It was something Xana didn't teach me." Naia laughs.

"None of us are born knowing how to dance you have to learn! How about next weekend you take me out to a club and we dance?"

"I don't know where a club is." And Dante wasn't sure exactly what a club was. He knew several definitions of the word club and had an idea but wasn't positive. "But if you do we could go."

"Great, then it's a date." Naia kisses Dante lightly on the lips then gets serious. "But if I do find out you and Sanne are doing something I will not forgive you. You will want to be as far away from me as possible."

"I understand and trust me Naia I won't do anything with Sanne. If, if you see Sanne and I doing something then it is a Xana trick."

"It better be." Naia hugs Dante.

**A/N This is a song turned attack. Although they really didn't go numb, just a mention from Sanne about how her mind tried to block the pain out by going numb. This is a Pink Floyd song, great band, great song. Next episode will be out on October 8****th**


	81. Chapter 81

**usCode Xana Episode 80: In The End**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-79**

It was three days after the hard fought battle on Lyoko. They were feeling fine, more alive than ever, when problems came up. First Sanne started feeling sick. Then Krieger fainted in gym class. Soon all of the Lyoko Warriors were falling ill again. Sanne goes to the Factory at night to check on Dante who she finds with Naia. "Dante, Naia, are you two feeling ok?"

"No, we're both sick again." Dante coughs. "I do not know what is going on. I fixed us we should be ok now."

"But we're all sick. Maybe something, something, didn't go right. Like it was a patch that didn't do what it was supposed to do."

"Well that's great to say but then how do we fix it?" Naia wipes sweat from her brow. Having a fever was horrible and her whole body felt like it was on fire. "We tried the Scanners and they didn't work."

"We might have to do what we did before, again." Sanne snaps at Dante being in a bad mood.

"And what? Just keep doing it every few days? How long until Dante messes up or Xana takes control of the Tower?"

"No but it would make us feel better until we found a more permanent solution." Dante looks at Naia. "I could do us right now then we could get the others to come. We could then take our time finding the cure."

_No._ The three turn and look at the black mist. _That will not work. We must cure you now once and for all._

"And how do we do that Franz?"

_Sanne, activating a Way Tower wasn't enough. We must try to activate all four then use the combined power to cure you._

"And how do we activate all four? Ask Xana for help?"

_Use me give me the password to the Super Computer. I can activate two while you and Dante activate the other two. Instead of scanning you and the others I will send a ghost to, collect the damaged parts of your DNA and transfer it to myself. Being a digital being, not a human as of yet, I will not be affected._

"Franz you know I won't give you the password." Sanne wanted to trust Franz Hopper but he was at fault for everything that had happened.

_You must give it to me if you want to save yourself and your friends. Call them, have them come, and we can do this right now before Xana even knows what's happening on Lyoko._

"I, ok." Sanne sighs. "The password is…" Sanne gives him the password. "Dante, call Ark, Naia, call Skitz, I'll call Mira then Barack." They make their phone calls and wait for the others to come.

As Mira walks down the hall a dorm room door opens. "Hmmm, and what is she doing out of bed this late? Xana isn't attacking." Sora opens it a little more. "Probably just going to the bathroom." She starts to close the door when the voice appears in her head. _Follow her! She has already passed the bathrooms._ "No, leave her alone." _Xana will hurt you if you don't._ "He can hurt me all he wants." _He may kill you if you don't follow her._ "He didn't give me an order he can't do that." Sora closes the door and goes back to her bed as a very concerned roommate fakes sleeping and wonders what was going on with her friend and roommate.

Soon the Lyoko Warriors arrive at the Factory and go down to the Control Room. Sanne and Dante explain to them what was going on. "So we need to activate the four Way Towers, use them to heal us, and hope Xana doesn't posses one while we do it." Sanne turns to the screen. "Franz will activate two of them while Dante and I activate the other two."

"Wait, Franz? Can we trust him?" Krieger doesn't want to put Sanne's life in the hands of the man who caused all the trouble to begin with.

"Yes we can. Without him we won't be cured." Sanne walks over to the screen. "Franz, are you ready?"

_Yes, go down to the Scanners with Dante. I will send you both at the same time so it won't take as long._

"But we have to go to different Way Towers."

_I know that Sanne. I made the Super Computer so I know what I can do. Far more than what you or your father could do._ Sanne and Dante take the elevator down to the Scanner Room and get in the Scanners. Soon the doors close and they find themselves landing in front of different Way Towers.

"Amazing." Sanne runs into the Way Tower in the Forest Sector as Dante runs into the one in the Desert Sector.

_Good, once the four Way Towers are activated I will send you back to Earth then I will start the process._ Franz activates the other two Way Towers. Sanne and Dante activate the others and soon materialize back to Earth. They hurry up to the Control Room and wait with the others.

"What is he waiting for?" Ark is holding his side trying to fight the pain. "A countdown? Well three, two, one." A black mist comes out of the control panel. "It worked, cool." The black mist flies at Sanne and enters her.

"What are you doing!?" Krieger goes over to Sanne wanting to protect her. From what he wasn't sure.

"_Stay back._" Sanne shakes as the ghost Franz sent starts to clean her body of damaged DNA. "_No, Xana has activated a Tower. I must hurry._" Sanne's eyes close and soon the black mist leaves her body. It travels to Krieger and starts to cleanse him when another black mist comes out of the control panel and attacks Krieger. "Krieger, no leave him alone!"

"_Help! Stop, stop, stop him!"_ Krieger drops to the floor when several black mists shoot out from his body. The black mists enter the other Lyoko Warriors, except Sanne and Dante. They scream as pain erupts from their bodies.

"No!" Sanne runs over to Krieger as Dante goes to Naia. "Franz what are you doing?!"

"_I am not doing it! Xana activated a Tower and used it to subvert the energy and attack your friends. I believe he is speeding the process up."_ Naia collapses onto the floor.

"No! Wait, they can't die on Lyoko." Dante turns to Sanne. "If we get them to Lyoko they can't die."

"If I get you to Lyoko, I'm cured you're not. Xana must have not wanted to kill you because you're his son. Help me get them on the elevator then I'll send them and you to Lyoko." Sanne and Dante drag, push, and pull their friends onto the elevator then the others take it down to the Scanner Room. Dante struggles to get three into Scanners. "Transfer Naia, Transfer Skitz, Transfer Mira, Scanner Naia, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Mira, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko where the pain is less but still there. Once Dante struggles to get the next three into the Scanners Sanne starts again. "Transfer Barack, Transfer Krieger, Transfer Ark, Scanner Barack, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Ark, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko next to the others. "Ok Dante, your turn." He steps into the middle Scanner. "Transfer Dante, Scanner Dante, and virtualization." He lands on Lyoko. "Franz what do we do!?"

_I don't know Sanne. You are safe, you were healed._

"I need my friends! You have to help me fix them!"

_I can do no more. I was able to deactivate the Way Towers before Xana took control of them. After that we can do nothing for your friends._

"No, Franz, you're the genius. Grandpa I need you!" Sanne starts to cry. "Please there must be a way!"

_Well, there is, but I won't like it._ Sanne rubs her eyes getting the tears out. _Sanne, granddaughter, I love you. I love your mother. I even love your grandmother._ The black mist disappears as Franz plans to make his sacrifice for the new Lyoko Warriors, for his granddaughter.

Sanne doesn't know what's going on but soon sees something horrible on the Lyoko map. Near her friends Ms. Delmas, Xana, appears. "_Ah yes, look at you. Such a sad and pathetic group!"_ Ms. Delmas laughs evilly. "_It was nice knowing you all but you will soon be dead._"

"Shut up!" Krieger gets his sword and shield out. He is weak and hurt but he won't go down without a fight.

"_Pathetic Krieger. You are on death's door and where is the woman who loves you? Safe on Earth, healed. And here you are ready to fight me and be sent back to Earth to die!_"

"I won't die! She'll heal me!"

"_She can't! I stopped the only way there was to fix you! Well, except one."_ Ms. Delmas's smile sends chills into the group. "_Join me and I will heal you. If you don't then you will die."_

"Don't!" The group turns to see Franz Hopper! "Xana, I will make a deal with you. I will join you. Merge with you, if you heal these children."

"_And what makes you think I would keep that bargain?"_

"Because I wrote into your programming an honor code. I just wanted to see if it would work I never thought I would ever see it tested but it has in the past and it worked. Merge with me and save the children."

"No!" Sanne hears this over the headset. "Franz, without you we can't stop Xana! Don't do this!"

"It is the only way my Dear." Franz opens his arms to show he was hiding nothing. "Well Xana? Take me, merge with me, and you will be rid of me." Franz walks towards Xana.

"_And getting rid of you will help me but why not just get rid of you now?"_ Ms. Delmas opens her hand and an energy orb forms.

"Because your honor code I built in…"

"_Only applies if I accept the deal!"_ Ms. Delmas throws the energy orb at Franz and hits him. He is knocked backwards but before he hits the ground Ms. Delmas turns into a black mist and attacks him.

"No!" Ark creates his spear and goes to attack Franz when an energy shield forms around him knocking Ark back.

"Save Franz! We need him to stop Xana!" Sanne screams into the headset hoping beyond hope some miracle would happen. The heroes in movies always miraculously live. The heroes in movies always save the day. The heroes… Were not real people in the real world.

"Xana, stop this!" Dante pushes against the energy shield. "If you merge with him he will affect you just like a host does!" Dante is ignored as Franz shakes and energy sparks around him.

"Damn it tell me what's going on!?" Sanne can only see circles on the map, numbers on the profiles.

"This is bad." Krieger is in a lot of pain even on Lyoko but he tries to tell Sanne what is going on. "Xana attacked Franz, as a black mist. He's trying to merge or consume Franz, I don't know."

"No! You have to stop him!"

"There's an energy field around them we can't break through."

"But you have to! Without Franz we can't beat Xana!"

"We can't do anything." Krieger falls onto his knees gripping at his chest as the pain gets worse.

"_Then it looks like I win._" Franz stands up. "_Hmm, this is new, different, I like it."_ Taking control of Franz Hopper has given Xana access to new powers, new knowledge. He knew everything that Franz Hopper knew. He knew the codes, the information, and the lines of data that made everything possible for the Super Computer. "_What to do though with my old host?"_ Franz sparks with energy and Ms. Delmas forms then drops to the ground. "_She is rather useless to me now."_ An explosion wipes Ms. Delmas away from Lyoko.

"You, you won't win." Barack fires a laser at Xana but it merely bounces off. "You can't win!" Barack snaps and gets his BFK out and charges Xana. "We won't let you win Xana!"

"_Boy do you not understand?"_ Instead of attacking Xana simply waves his hand and the ground reaches up and grabs Barack by the legs. "_I control Lyoko now. You have lost, I have won. The end is here and now._"

"Never!" Skitz runs at Xana but is stopped when a tree forms in front of her and its branches reach around her.

"_I can do anything now. I know everything and everything is I, Xana, Lord of Lyoko!"_ Xana laughs evilly.

"So cocky yet you aren't attacking us." Krieger gets his sword out and ignores his pain. "I think you're still weak. Or is it like Dante said? Merging with Franz means you are affected by his emotions? He was willing to die to save us so you can't kill us? Super Leap!" Krieger lunges sword first looking to plunge his sword deep into Xana's chest but a rock forms and he slams into it.

"_I am merely playing with my new powers. You know now I can simply erase Lyoko right? I can start anew, or I can make it even better! I may need the Towers for more power but here, on Lyoko, I am God. I am Zeus, Jupiter, Odin, Shiva, Buddha_, _Alah, Hurn, all rolled into one person._"

"You're nothing." Dante sparks with energy. "You're nothing to me! I hate you Xana!"

"_Son be quiet. You must be upset over your mother's death but know she was useless, unlike you."_

"She wasn't useless!" Dante walks towards Xana as Naia sneaks up from behind. She had never met Xana before, in person, and wasn't sure if her possessing powers would work on him.

"Come on Dante keep him distracted." Naia knew she'd have only one chance to posses Xana.

"She may have just been an incubator but she did give life to me! Without her I never would have existed." Dante sparks with more energy as he tries to feel something, anything, for his mother. If he could find even the tiniest spark of love then her death would drive him. "If she hadn't been my mother, hadn't given birth to me, I never would have lived! I never would have met Sanne, Krieger, Naia! I never would have tasted chocolate, candy, popcorn, none of that! If she hadn't been my mother I never would have felt love, fear, happiness, sadness, joy, anger, nothing!" Dante sparks with more energy as he finds reasons to love his mother. "I hate you!" Dante charges energy in his right hand when he sees a white mist fly towards Xana from behind. "Naia!" The white mist touches Xana then disappears.

"I, it worked." Xana looks at his hands as though he were seeing them for the first time. "How come all I see are ones and zeros?" Xana looks around at Lyoko seeing it in a new way.

"Naia, what have you done?" Dante sees the energy shield drop and runs towards Xana, Naia.

"I have saved us. I, Xana can heal us so I can heal us." Xana closes his eyes and concentrates. A strand of energy comes out and touches Dante. He feels cold then hot as the energy spreads through him. Another strand of energy comes out and touches Krieger. More come out touching the others.

"Wow, I, I feel great!" Ark jumps up and down. "Great job Naia!" Ark does a back flip. "Good as new!"

"Yeah, incredible." Mira hugs Ark after he stops jumping around. "We did it, Naia did it."

"Yes I did. Now when two minutes pass and I blow up will that mean Xana is dead?" The others shrug their shoulders. "I guess we get to find out."

"Hey, I'm still stuck." Barack points to his legs that had been encased by the ground.

"Oh, here." Naia waves her hand and frees Barack.

"Help here to." Soon Skitz is freed.

"I'm starting to heat up, about to blow up." Everyone watches Naia, Xana, feeling great to see a smile on Franz's face. Naia was happy she could help so much and was ready to celebrate with the others once they got back to Earth.

"Great job Naia." Dante smiles at her never thinking he'd be happy to see Franz Hopper smiling.

"_Not so fast." _The group is stunned by Naia's change in voice. "_You didn't really think I would die so easily did you?"_ Franz's smile turns evil. "_Poor thing never saw it coming I'm afraid. Oh well, one warrior down. Now I just have…" _ Franz explodes. Floating in the air where he once stood were three orbs.

"Those are what make Xana so powerful!" Dante reaches towards one and grabs it. "If we destroy these he'll be dead!"

"On it." Ark uses his spear and stabs one but doesn't destroy it. He pushes his spear as hard as he can but energy emits from the sphere pushing Ark away. "Help me guys!"

"Extend." Skitz lengthens her clubs then start to beat on the orb far enough away to not be pushed away by the energy.

"Die damn it!" Krieger wields his sword like an axe over his head and brings it down on the orb. The three Lyoko Warriors focus on the orb as Mira and Barack attack another orb.

Dante still holds the first orb trying to find a way to destroy it. He thinks of his mother and how much she really did mean to him. She was his mother after all. She never had a chance to love him. He had killed her then her memory of him was deleted. Maybe she had loved him and Xana never gave her the chance to tell him. His hand sparks with energy and he tries to crush the orb with it but the orb's own energy comes out and fights back.

"Guys, what's going on? Hello?" Sanne is left in the dark.

A black mist starts to swirl in the air then flies down at Dante. It snatches the orb out of his hand and the black mist grows larger and starts to take a form. It attacks Mira and Barack knocking them away from the second orb and the black mist grows even larger.

"Throw it into the Digital Sea!" Dante runs towards the last orb that Krieger, Ark, and Skitz had been trying to destroy. The energy sparks around him trying to push him away but Dante presses on until the orb is within reach. He reaches out and grabs it then runs towards the edge of the path. He throws as hard as he can hoping the black mist wouldn't be able to catch it in time. The black mist flies over the side and chases after the orb and is just about to catch it when it lands in the Digital Sea. A black mess forms on the surface and spreads.

"What's going on!?" Sanne is crying wondering what has happened to her friends and fearing the worst.

Around the world websites crash, servers are corrupted as the Digital Sea is corrupted by the energy and evil in the orb that landed in it.

"That should hurt him." Krieger stands near the edge watching the black mist swirl around the black mess that was still growing on the surface of the Digital Sea. "Naia, good job." Krieger turns around to say something else when he notices that the white mist that was Naia wasn't there. "Naia?"

"Krieger, you're there, tell me what happened!" Sanne was relieved to hear Krieger's voice but still wondered what was going on.

"I don't know. Did you bring Naia back to Earth already?" Krieger looks around some more.

"No, she's on Lyoko according to the Super Computer."

"Then where is she?" Krieger and the others look around but don't see the white mist that was their friend.

"I, well, she's not showing on the map." Sanne and the others start to worry. "Maybe there's an error. Maybe she did come back and the Super Computer didn't register it." Sanne takes the headset off and goes to the ladder. She looks down into the Scanner Room and doesn't see Naia. She goes back and puts the headset on. "She's on Lyoko."

"We don't see her." The warriors start to look and forget about Xana until the black mist flies up and forms into Franz Hopper.

"_You bastards! You may have hurt me but I won't lose!" _Xana's energy comes out so fast it destroys the Lyoko Warriors before they can react. "_I did manage to get one of them though."_ Xana laughs evilly then turns into a black mist and disappears into Sector 5.

On Earth the Lyoko Warriors are in the Control Room wondering what happened to Naia. "I tried calling her Jcell and she didn't answer." Dante is rubbing his temples trying to think. "And she won't respond on Lyoko. She has to be somewhere. Everyone has to be somewhere."

"I know but the Super Computer shows she is on Lyoko. I can't find her though. I'll try to bring her back." Sanne attempts materialization when the profile for Naia flashes and disappears. "That's not right." Sanne's fingers fly over the keyboard. "No, that can't be right." She continues to talk to herself but Dante knows.

"She's dead." Dante puts a hand on Sanne's shoulder. "Naia died. Xana killed Naia." Tears form in his eyes. "When she possessed Xana he must have been able to kill her, absorb her, something."

"Don't say that Dante it's ridiculous." Sanne wasn't going to give up hope. "She just, she's just, something."

"No! She's dead!" Dante pulls on the computer chair spinning it so Sanne is facing him. "Naia is dead!" Energy sparks around Dante. "She's Dead! It's all your fault! If you hadn't looked for this damn Factory and released me this never would have happened!" More energy sparks around Dante.

"Dante back off." Krieger goes to grab Dante when he is shocked by energy and pushed backwards.

"Damn it Dante leave her alone!" Skitz goes to pull Dante away but she too is pushed back by his energy.

"No! If it weren't for her Naia would still be alive!" Dante raises his hand back ready to punch Sanne when a black mist forms and grabs it. "Let me go!" More energy sparks around Dante as he loses control.

"No." Dante can't break the persons grasp so he turns to attack them. "Hello Dante."

"Sora! Xana killed Naia! And here you are protecting the, the, die!" Dante attacks Sora.

"This is bad, really bad." Sanne gets out of the computer chair. "Dante's lost it. We have to, no, I won't run."

"Dante calm down!" Sora and Dante wrestle on the ground when she rolls him over and pins him. "Damn it Dante calm down or I'll hurt you!"

"And we'll hurt you." Krieger gets into a fighting stance.

"No you won't." Sora looks at Krieger. "Whatever you guys did to Xana hurt him. He, he isn't controlling me." Sora turns back to Dante. "Why are you so mad? What's wrong?"

"Xana killed Naia! If Sanne hadn't found this place Naia would still be alive!" Dante's energy tries to push Sora away but her powers are stronger and keep him down. "Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what happened. Naia can't be dead what really happened?" Dante doesn't respond. "Someone tell me what happened."

"I, we aren't sure, yet." Sanne looks at the monitor. The profile of Naia was still gone. "We were still feeling sick…" Sanne explains to Sora what had happened. "And then Dante snapped and attacked me. It's not his fault his powers, virus part of him, is making him act like this."

"Naia, she can't be dead." Sora looks down at Dante. "She isn't dead. Xana wouldn't kill her without killing all of you."

"What?" Krieger isn't sure what Sora means.

"Xana always planned on killing you but all at the same time. He can't risk you going to your parents. Naia isn't dead." Dante's energies fall away. "Are you ok Dante? Naia isn't dead." Dante goes limp so Sora stands up.

"Are you sure?" Mira wasn't about to trust Sora at her word.

"Yes. He couldn't kill just one of you he'd have to kill you all, except Dante." Everyone looks at him. "Xana loved you, I think. Maybe it was Ms. Delmas that loved you but it kept you safe."

"But Ms. Delmas is dead. Xana killed her once he took over Franz."

"Then we're still calling our parents?" Skitz turns to Sanne. "Ms. Delmas, she doesn't count does she? I mean, we said if anyone was killed we'd call our parents but Ms. Delmas, does she count?"

"Yes. But we won't call our parents." Sanne sighs. "Ms. Delmas was crazy. If Xana had just released her it would have been even worse for her. Death was a better option for her. Xana showed her mercy."

"But, Naia." Dante sits up. "If the Super Computer deletes her profile it is because she is dead."

"But she isn't." Sora kneels down next to Dante. "Naia is as alive as we are. We just don't know where she is."

"Like that will matter to her parents? She's still missing." Krieger looks at the monitor. "Naia might not be dead to us but she will be missing to everyone else. Especially her parents, whoever they are."

"We, well, we call them and uh, Dante who are Naia's parents?" He shrugs his shoulders. "She never mentioned them?"

"No."

"I'll have to find out." Sanne goes over to the computer chair and sits down. She goes through and hacks into Central Academy's database. "Hmmm, what was her last name Dante?"

"Cawasaki."

"Ok, Cawasaki, Naia. Good grades, lots of sunburn, parents are…" Sanne stops when she sees the names. "William and Samantha? No, that, it's just a coincidence." Sanne finds a number and looks it up. "Hmmm, France number, somewhere in the west though. Let's see if I can find anything on her parents." Sanne searches and finds two pictures. "But, she was an albino. How could her mother be black if she was albino?" The pictures of Naia's parents show a white male with black hair and a black woman. "William Cawasaki? No, his last name was, was, what was William's last name?" No one responds.

It couldn't be, could it? What the gang didn't know was William Dunbar had a fight with his father and changed his last name to an Asian name after he married an Asian woman. Later they divorced and he moved back to France where he met and fell in love with Samantha Knight…

The next few days Dante and Sanne spent at the Factory trying to figure out what had happened to Naia. Dante wouldn't talk to Sanne unless necessary. Not because he hated her but because he felt bad for yelling at her. He had been close to attacking and hurting her. Sanne didn't blame him but his powers but it was still him. He still wanted to hurt her at that moment.

**A/N So Naia is… not dead? Where is she? How badly hurt was Xana and what will he do with his new powers? Read to find out! Ok, I know way early but I figured today get the #3 Biggest twist out of the way then on the 8****th**** put up Code Lyoko Mark II Episode One. Here is a preview**

**Code Lyoko Mark II Episode 1**

**Author: James the Lesser**

**Warning, I do not own the characters except the ones I made. Moonscoop owns them, made them, and the original idea. They are Awesome.**

**Read Code Lyoko 53-150 plus the OVA and the Movie before reading this.**

Sanne is trying to feed Aelita but having problems. Aelita twitched and shook too much to eat by herself. Her hands shook, her arms shook, she couldn't hold on to the utensils. "Come on Aelita, hold it." Sanne grabs Aelita's chin in one hand then gets the pasta into her mouth. "There we go." Aelita chews twitching the whole time, and then swallows the pasta.

L.S. and Krieger are in the woods making out. They knew if they were around any electrical objects then Xana could watch them and they didn't want that. "The grass isn't as soft and comfortable as your bed." Sanne giggles as Krieger kisses her neck.

"You're still comfortable." Krieger continues kissing her neck.

Skitz is in her dorm room bored. She had done her homework already and didn't have a boyfriend and her friends were busy doing other things. "This sucks." She rolls a sock up into a ball and throws it towards the ceiling then catching it.

Ark and Sam are in Sam's room doing homework and talking about Sam's parents. "So far no Xana attacks. The way our parents talked about it I'd expect three a week if not more."

"Yeah, Sam number two." Ark laughs when Sam stares at him.

"I never thought I was named after my mother. And I didn't know my dad's real name was William. Can't believe I said it was a stupid name."

"William is. I mean, people call you Willie, Billy, Bill, Will, Billiam. Why I like Ark, no weird nick names."

"What about me? Samantha, Sam, Sammie, right?" Ark shrugs his shoulders. "Well we need to get this homework done. Almost wouldn't mind a Xana attack right about now." Sam doesn't know she is about to jinx the group.


	82. Chapter 82

**Code Xana Episode 81: Castle In The Sky**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-80**

Dante is on Lyoko hiding from his friends and feelings. After the last attack Naia was, lost. He couldn't say dead. Sora told them that Xana wouldn't kill just one of them he'd kill all of them at once. But he couldn't find Naia and was starting to doubt what Sora had said. He wants to cry, he wants to feel, but when he was on Earth it hurt too much and he'd go back to Lyoko.

Sanne and Krieger are going to the Factory to check on Dante. Sanne was getting more and more worried about him. She tried making him feel better, brought him chocolate and things but Dante was too depressed. A few times they fought and argued. They take the elevator down to the Control Room. Sanne goes over and sits down in the computer chair. "Dante, are you there?"

"Of course I am here, what do you want?" Dante's reply gets on Sanne's nerves but she stays calm.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me Krieger to get something to eat. We could get chocolate milkshakes."

"No, I'm not going to Earth."

"Dante you can't hide on Lyoko forever. If you come and get something to eat then after we could get some work done." Sanne was hoping that Naia had gone wherever Franz had been and was looking for her.

"No. I'm not going to Earth and I've been looking for Naia she's not here! Sora is lying! She's probably working for Xana still and is doing this to keep you from calling your parents!"

"Sora isn't working for Xana! If she was she would have attacked us by now." Sanne and Sora had been working together. Sora had memories, inside information, on Xana and Sector 5. Sora knew Xana's plans and was hoping Sanne could find something useful. Sora had even joined Krieger and Sanne in training and after they would shower. Sanne had been alone enough times with Sora to know Sora was not the enemy anymore. "Naia is there we just have to find her."

"Leave me alone, now!" Sanne takes the headset off.

"Krieger we better go." Sanne and Krieger leave the Factory and go back to Kadic Academy having failed in their plan.

A few minutes later Dante feels pulses. "Xana's attacking, Sanne will know and come." Dante goes to the control panel. "Hmmm, the Super Scan isn't finding it. I better go take a look." Dante leaves the Way Tower in the Forest Sector and sees something forming in the air. "What is he doing?" Dante continues to watch. Stones virtualize then move together until the new addition to Lyoko is complete. The stone sphere hangs in the air over the Forest Sector and Dante can tell the pulses are coming from there. "The Super Scan won't find it. I have to warn the others." Dante runs back into the Way Tower, goes up to the second platform, and then uses it to send himself to Earth. He gets his Jcell out and calls Sanne. "Sanne, Xana has created a new Sector on Lyoko. He has a Tower there and has activated it."

"Dante we'll be right," Dante hangs up on her. "There." Sanne hangs up her phone. "Xana's activated a Tower."

"What? Your Super Scan didn't go off." Krieger closes his math book. "Are you sure?"

"Dante said a Tower was activated so it must have happened." Sanne and Krieger head back to the Factory as they call their friends.

Dante lands back on Lyoko, looks up at the sphere, and then goes into the Way Tower. He was debating what to do. Ever since they lost Naia Dante was unsure of what to do. He hated Sanne and the others. They should have done more to protect Naia. He should have done more. If they hadn't been sick they wouldn't have activated the Way Towers. Xana wouldn't have come ready to destroy all of the Lyoko Warriors. Dante had been sick but he knew he wouldn't die he wasn't all human. Part of him would resist the illness. The others though they were the ones who would die. Franz sacrificed himself for them not Dante. If that hadn't happened maybe Xana would have gone away and Naia wouldn't have tried to posses him. But that hadn't happened and the others didn't protect Naia. They hadn't, he hadn't, and he hated them and himself for it. Now he wonders if he should even go anymore or just send himself to Earth, take some money out of his account that Sanne made for him, and find Naia's parents. Tell them who they were, what had happened, give them the money, and then kill himself. He wanted to die, maybe go to wherever Naia was and be with her again. But he wasn't sure what was after death if anything. Xana had programmed him to believe in nothing. No faith, no religion, no afterlife. But being on Earth he read and learned about the different religions and wondered. Was Naia happy where she was now? If she was dead of course. Sanne still had faith that Naia was alive somewhere in the Super Computer but Dante couldn't find her and knew that if Naia was in the Super Computer somewhere she would have contacted him somehow.

Sora answers her phone. "It's good to be back Sanne, I'll be right there." Sora hangs up. "Fighting Xana again, just like before. Well, maybe not just like before." Sora turns into a black mist and goes to the Factory.

Sanne and Krieger get to the Factory and find Sora waiting for them. "Wow, you got here fast. I didn't see your skateboard." Krieger smiles at Sora happy she was back. It was a relief for the group. Ms. Delmas dead, Franz as Xana's host, and Sora freed meant they could focus on getting Naia back.

"I don't need that with my powers. This should be easy since I still have my Xana powers." Sora looks at the monitor. "Where's the Tower at?"

"I'm not sure." The other two give her quizzical looks. "Dante said Xana created something over the Forest Sector, a new Sector. The Tower is there, somewhere." Sanne goes and sits down in the computer chair then looks at the screen. "Dante are you there?" A screen opens. "Dante did you look for the Tower?"

"I told you it is in the Sphere over the Forest Sector. Do you expect me to fly with wings? Wait, I'm not you."

"You could have sent yourself the Overwing and gone up to investigate." Sanne ignores Dante's snippy attitude.

"I'm not going." This surprises Sanne.

"What, why?"

"I'm not going."

"Dante you have to. Let me bring you back then I can send you under your profile."

"No. If you bring me back I won't go back to Lyoko. Leave me alone Sanne." The screen closes.

"Dante!" Sanne yells but doesn't get a response. "What is he thinking? We need him."

"Sanne he might be, messed up, from losing Naia. We need to give him some space. I know I wouldn't be able to go back and fight Xana if it was you who, we lost." Krieger didn't want to say die because Naia wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead. If she was they'd have to call their parents.

"But we need him!" Sanne closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths. "But I can understand. We'll give him some time. Its not like she's dead we just don't know where she is." Sanne and Krieger jump when there is a loud banging noise. "What was that?" Sanne looks around.

"I don't know." Sora closes her eyes and searches with her energy. She feels a presence but it wasn't human or Xana. "Probably an animal that escaped from a collection or something."

"And found its way here?" Sanne isn't so sure a coincidence would be that easy. "It could be Xana."

"It isn't, trust me." Sanne decides to trust Sora and wait for the others.

Soon Ark and Mira make it to the Factory and take the elevator down to the Control Room. Ark and Mira are shocked to see Sora at first. It was taking time for them to believe that Sora was back. "Hey Sora, are you taking the Scanners to Lyoko with the rest of us peasants?"

"I might. I don't need to but I don't like using my powers, much. I start to feel weird when I use my powers too much."

"Well if we have the room, we should. Unless I use the auto transfer with myself and two others instead of using the auto transfer on just myself." Sanne thinks about how to send her friends. "Or I can send you guys now while we wait for Skitz and Barack. Save us time."

"Sure. And I could tell you about this sphere that Dante saw." Krieger walks over to the elevator and gets on it. Ark, Mira, and Sora follow him onto it and take it down to the Scanner Room.

"Transfer Krieger, Transfer Ark, Transfer Mira, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Ark, Scanner Mira, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector. Looking up they see the Sphere.

"Wow, it's like a castle in the sky." Mira is awed by the sight.

"Xana's castle. We don't have any siege weapons but we'll get in somehow." Krieger looks around for any other new additions but doesn't see any.

"I want to see it! There better be a way in or we won't be able to deactivate the Tower." Sanne is anxious to get to Lyoko and see the Sphere. She wonders what it will look like on the inside. Would it be like Sector 5 or a replica of a previous Sector? Or would it be a completely new Sector?

As they wait Barack and Skitz make it to the Factory. "This will be different. I've been so used to trying to figure out ways around Sora I forgot Xana had other monsters."

"Yeah but Barack I don't know what's worse. One Sora or a bunch of Mega Tanks." Skitz and Barack swing down to the Factory floor and run over to the elevator. They take it down to the Control Room. "Sanne what's going on?"

"Get to the Scanner Room the others are waiting for you." Skitz and Barack get back on the elevator and take it down.

"Hey Sora." Skitz and Barack smile at her. "Taking the old way?"

"Of course, it's great to be back." The three step into the Scanners.

"Transfer Skitz, Transfer Barack, Transfer Sora, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Barack, Scanner Sora, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko as the vehicles appear. "Ok, I'll be there in a few." Sanne sets up the auto transfer and hurries down to the Scanner Room getting in a Scanner just before the doors close.

"Sanne, are we sure the Tower is in there?" Krieger is already on the Overbike staring at the Sphere.

"Yes. Dante said it was there and look at the pulsations." Sanne motions to them. "They seem to move towards the sphere." Sanne goes over and gets on the back of the Overbike wrapping her arms around Krieger's waist. Krieger activates the flight controls and they take off for the Sphere with the others following. Sora had opted for the rocket boots instead of using her powers.

As they fly near the Sphere three Hornets appear. "Skitz, Barack, tackle the Hornets while the rest of us look for an entrance." Krieger gets his shield out ready to block any lasers.

"Why do that when I can do this?" Sora waves her hand and an energy wave comes out destroying two Hornets. The third one flies away when Barack aims and fires his own laser destroying the wings. The Hornet falls from the sky and lands in the Digital Sea.

"Its great to have you back Sora." Sanne turns and looks Sora over. She wasn't completely back to her normal self but she wasn't her Xanafied version either. Her clothes were close to her old style but black and her crossbow was bigger then her original one but smaller then the Gothic Bow she had been using. The group flies around the sphere looking for an entrance. Sora flies to the top and sees an opening. She flies down close to it and looks in.

"Hey guys I found it!" She sees a tunnel the curves almost as soon as someone got in. "Its small I don't think we'll be able to take the vehicles in." The others fly up around her.

"Well, do we knock or is there a doorbell? Hate to be rude." Ark's lame joke gets Sora to laugh.

"I missed that." Sora flies down into the opening. "There's a light at the end of the tunnel. I'll go first ok?"

"Ok." Sanne and the others watch Sora get down on her hands and knees to crawl through the tunnel. "That's dangerous if we have to go one at a time."

"Yeah and I bet that's what Xana wanted." Krieger looks around in case Xana sent more monsters.

A few minutes later Sora comes out. "All clear, follow me." Sora goes back into the tunnel and the others follow her.

When they get out of the tunnel the group drops down to a large blue platform. "Wow, this is, weird." Everyone agrees with Krieger. There were dozens of tunnels and three large doors.

"What do we do?" Ark creates his spear. "Is the Tower in one of the large doors or in a tunnel?"

"I don't know." Sanne looks at the different tunnels hoping for a hint. When she doesn't get any she closes her eyes and concentrates on her energy. It doesn't come out. "Sora, you're the strongest here. You'll lead Skitz and Barack through that door," Sanne points to the one in the middle. "Krieger, Ark, Mira, and I will go through that one," She points to the one on the left. "If we don't find anything we'll meet back here and go through the last one."

"Be careful Sanne." Skitz doesn't want to leave Sanne. Sanne was her best friend and if things got tough she wanted to be there to protect her. "Sora, lets play follow the leader."

"Ok, first rub your stomach and pat your head." Sora smiles and laughs. "I'm sorry but I had to say that. I haven't had much chance to make jokes these past few weeks." Sora, Skitz, and Barack walk away from the others.

"I'll lead." Krieger walks towards the other door and the rest follow.

As Sora and the other two walk through the middle door Xana watches. He has left a few tricks and treats in his new Sector. After walking through the door they find themselves in a small hallway. "Stop." Sora puts her hand up and the other two do. "He's watching us."

"Xana? Why is he only watching us?" Barack gets his BFK out.

"He, I think I know but I won't speculate. I won't put ideas in your heads only to find out I am wrong." Sora continues walking and the other two follow.

Krieger is walking down another hall when a spike shoots out from the floor. Krieger backs away barely missing it. "That was close."

"I don't think this is like Sector 5." Sanne hugs Krieger from behind pulling him away from the spike even more. "This is his castle. He probably set up traps everywhere to keep us out."

"Great. As long as we don't find ourselves a dungeon filled with chains and stocks we should be fine." Krieger and the others step around the spike and continue forward through a maze of hallways.

Sora and the other two are lost. "I think we went by here already." Barack looks at the wall. "I've been leaving marks at every turn."

"Well then we'll turn the other way." Sora takes a step and the ceiling comes down! She jumps backwards knocking into the other two. The ceiling goes back into position. Sora puts her foot back on the same spot and the ceiling comes back down. "I guess we're going back and taking a left at the other turn."

The two groups walk through the maze getting more and more lost. Eventually Sanne hears a noise. "Shhh." Everyone stops. "Hear that?"

"Yeah, what do you think it is?" Krieger gets his sword and shield out. "Sounds like footsteps."

"Yeah." Mira pulls her Kodachi out. "I'll go forward. Stealth." Mira disappears then walks by the others. She goes around the corner being as quiet as possible. The footsteps get louder and louder. Mira stops at an intersection and cranes her neck around. She was invisible and didn't need to hide but she was scared. They were lost in a maze, Xana was attacking, and she was getting claustrophobic. What she sees however makes her smile and laugh. "Sora!" Mira drops the stealth and comes out. "Fancy meeting you here. Oh, hi Barack and Skitz, enjoying the sights?"

"What are you doing here?"

"We got lost. I'm guessing you guys haven't got a map do you?" Sora laughs at Mira's joke.

"No we were going to stop and ask for directions but Barack keeps telling us he knows where we are." Sora laughs again. "I haven't been able to laugh, for fun, in a long time. Where are the others?"

"They staid back." Mira looks behind her. "I guess the three doors lead to the same maze."

"I guess." Mira leads the three back to the other group.

"Hey, you brought company." Ark goes over and hugs Mira. He had been getting worried about Mira.

"We're lost." Sanne looks at her friends. "There are traps everywhere and we have no choice but to split up even more. If we are going to find our way to the Tower we need as many people looking in as many different directions as possible." Krieger doesn't like Sanne's orders.

"Sanne I can't leave you alone. It would be too tempting for Xana to get you and make you his host."

"I'll go with her." Sora steps forward. "I should be more than enough to handle any of Xana's monsters."

"Ok, but we have to worry. I don't know what Xana is using the activated Tower for. It could just be to make this or he could be attacking on the outside world." Sanne starts to run down a hall. Sora chases after her as the others go separate ways.

Mira is walking down a hall getting claustrophobic. The walls seem to be getting smaller and smaller. She takes a step and the floor disappears. "Aaaa!" She falls then lands hard. "Where am I?" When the floor reappears Mira is left in the dark. "Hello?" No response. "I'm useless here." Mira shoves a Kodachi into herself and sends herself back to Earth.

Ark is lost, as are the others. He has his spear out like a cane tapping the floor. He taps the floor and five spikes shoot out from the wall. Ark walks around the spikes not expecting another trap so soon when the walls slam in on him crushing him and sending him back to Earth.

Krieger is using his sword to tap the floor when the floor disappears. Krieger jumps over the space.

Skitz walks around a corner and sees Barack. "Barack!" She waves her arm and he sees her.

"Might as well walk together." They join up and walk next to each other through the maze.

Sora and Sanne are walking slowly. Sora uses an arrow she created to tap the floor in front of her. As they walk they see a white light. "I think we might have found the end." They walk to the light and find themselves where they started. "This is getting annoying."

"We walked all that way to end up where we started." Sanne shakes her head. "We need help to get through there."

"Well unless Xana makes us a map we won't have any help." Sora snaps to attention. "This is bad."

"I know who knows what Xana is doing on Earth."

"No, not that." Sora sparks with energy. "Creepers." As Sora says this Creepers come out of the tunnels like bees leaving a hive.

"Crap, Bubble." The shield appears over Sanne.

"Not to worry you're with me." Sora fires an arrow at a Creeper and destroys it. She creates more arrows and destroys more Creepers. Sanne fires energy beams but more Creepers come out.

"Holy crap." Mira was sitting on Ark's lap in the computer chair when they see Sora's and Sanne's profiles come up. Sora loses five, ten, fifteen points as Sanne loses ten, twenty, thirty points. Mira grabs the headset and puts it on. "Sanne, Sora, what's going on?"

"Creepers!" Sora sparks with energy destroying more Creepers but more come out. "Crap I can't stop them all!" Soon Sanne devirtualizes followed by Sora a few hits later.

"Frak it!" Sanne is mad that this happened. She was needed to deactivate the Tower and had been stopped. "Sora are you ok?" Sanne sees a burn on her face from where a laser hit.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"Pissed. Xana has us beat. We can't get through that damn maze and those Creepers wouldn't stop."

"Don't give up isn't Dante still on Lyoko?"

"Yeah, but he, we need him." Sanne goes over to the ladder and takes it up to see Mira sitting in Ark's lap. "Are you two busy or can I use the chair?"

"Oh uh, yeah." They get out of the computer chair and Sanne sits down and puts the headset on.

"Dante are you there?" The screen comes up.

"Yes Sanne, what are you doing?"

"I was sent back. You need to go and deactivate the Tower."

"I won't go."

"We need you Dante! My countdown won't be over for," Sanne checks. "Four more minutes. Even if I do go we will still need you."

"I told you Sanne I'm not going." The screen closes.

"Damn it Dante we need you! I know you're depressed about Naia but you can't shut down because of it! I'll send the Overwing to you and you can take it up and help us find the Tower."

"That won't work I'll only end up like you." Dante appears in the screen again. "Activate a Tower, send the power to me, and I'll use that power to get to the Tower." Dante waits for a response.

"I, Dante that's dangerous."

"I won't go like this. I'm too weak to do much. I need the power so I can find the Tower and deactivate it."

"Fine, I'll activate a Tower. You'll have ten minutes then I'm sending myself back to Lyoko and deactivating it."

"Ten minutes should be enough." The screen closes and Dante leaves the Tower. Soon Sanne activates a Tower and sends the ghost to Dante. "Yes, more then enough." Dante flies up to the Sphere and enters it through the top.

Krieger is stuck. A wall had closed behind him and a bunch of spikes were in front of him. "Sanne can you hear me?"

"Yes Krieger."

"I'm stuck. Can you bring me back to Earth?"

"I should." Sanne's fingers fly over the keys and brings Krieger back to Earth. "Skitz, Barack, where are you guys?"

"We're together and we're still lost." Skitz was getting bored. At first it was exciting not knowing what would be coming up but after nothing happened they got bored.

"Dante is coming maybe he can pick you up. He should be able to find the Tower pretty easily."

"I'm not getting them." Dante is in the middle of the opening chamber with the three doors and dozens of tunnels. He closes his eyes and focuses on his energy. It comes out feeling through the Sphere. Dante is looking for the activated Tower when he feels something else. "It can't be, not here." Dante turns into a black mist and flies towards the signal that he felt. When he reforms he finds himself in the middle of the Sphere and in front of him is the Core of Lyoko. Dante puts a hand on it and feels the power. "I can find her." Dante uses the Core to bring up a control panel and look for anything that could be Naia.

"Dante? Did you find the Tower?" Dante doesn't respond. "Dante?" Sanne starts to get worried. "Skitz, Barack, do you have any clue of where you are?" Sanne hopes they could find Dante but her hopes are crushed.

"No idea. Can we come back?"

"I guess." Sanne brings them back to Earth worrying more and more about Dante.

Dante is scanning for any Digital DNA that would be Naia when Xana forms behind him. "_Hello Son._"

"Xana!" Dante turns around and sparks with energy. Dante is confused at first when he sees Franz Hopper then remembers that Xana had taken Franz and killed Ms. Delmas. "Where's Naia!"

"_She's dead. If you want a body to bury though I can't help you with that. If you would like to join her that will have to wait however. I can't let you die."_ Xana reaches towards Dante but Dante knocks his hand away. "_Rude little boy."_

"Shut up!" Dante attacks Xana. Xana strikes back and soon the two are using physical and energy attacks on each other.

"Dante!" Sanne screams when she sees his profile flash and his life points start to go down. "What are you doing!? Get to the Tower!"

"I have to do this!" Dante strikes Xana across the face. "You didn't kill Naia she wouldn't die that easily!"

"_Oh but she was a mere human. She really thought she could posses me. I admit it was strange and it took me a few seconds to realize what had happened but once I did I crushed her and took back control." _Xana strikes Dante across the chest. "_She is dead Dante."_

"No she isn't!" Dante punches Xana so hard in the chest his hand penetrates his body. Dante tries to grab an energy orb but Xana pulls back.

"_Bad boy!"_ Xana sparks with more energy then it disappears. "_Deactivate the Tower boy or I will use it to kill more of your friends!" _Xana backs away from Dante. He had new powers but he had been hurt. Losing his energy orb and when Naia exploded him Xana lost power. If he hadn't lost that power he wouldn't have needed a Tower to form his new home.

"I'll kill you!" Dante doesn't go to deactivate the Tower and continues after Xana.

On Earth Sanne is getting worried. "Dante you only have two more minutes before I deactivate the Tower."

"You can't! I'm going to kill Xana!" Dante continues to attack Xana. "I'll make him pay for what he did to Naia!"

"_Foolish boy even with the Tower's power I am stronger than you!" _Xana punches Dante hard in the stomach. "_She won't care if you are fighting me. She will deactivate the Tower."_

"I'll just have to kill you before then!" Dante goes for Xana's eyes hoping to blind him but Xana blocks the attack.

"Dante I'm going now. Deactivate Xana's Tower before I deactivate ours!" Sanne sets up the auto transfer and hurries down to the Scanner Room. She gets in the Scanner just in time.

"_You hear that Dante? She's going to let me tear you apart once you lose your power."_

"Aaaa!" Dante lets out a primal scream sending more energy at Xana. Xana creates an energy shield blocking it. Dante flies away from Xana and uses his energy to look for the activated Tower. He feels the pulses and follows them into a tunnel that leads to the activated Tower. He flies towards it and is nearly there when his powers disappear. He lands hard in front of the Tower. He gets up and runs in. He goes up to the second platform and goes over to the control panel. "The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around him. "How do I get back to the Forest Sector?" Dante gets his answer soon after Sanne goes back to Earth and materializes him.

"Dante as long as you're on Earth how about we get something to eat?" Sanne hopes Dante would go.

"No, send me back." Dante steps back into the Scanner. _Dante! Please see me!_ Dante shakes his head. "Send me back now!" The Scanner doors close and soon Dante lands back on Lyoko.

"Dante if you want we can talk, alone." Sanne looks at the others and motions them towards the elevator.

"I, I guess." Dante sighs. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's ok Dante I know you're upset." Sanne and Dante continue to talk.

**A/N Another song turned attack. Techno song, good song. Next episode should be on the 15****th**


	83. Chapter 83

**Code Xana Episode 82: Zombie Jamboree **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape. **

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-81 **

Sanne is working on the Super Computer with Dante looking for Naia. Sanne is starting to get tired when she starts to feel cold. The air around her just seems to have the warmth sucked out of it. "Dante, is Xana doing anything?"

"No, why?" Dante is in the Way Tower in the Forest Sector.

"Things just got really cold. Maybe I'm just feeling things." Sanne tries to ignore the feeling. They continue to work when Dante gets an idea.

"Sanne, why don't we try to materialize her? If she was sent to Lyoko then we should be able to bring her back like a normal person."

"Dante that's the most…" Sanne thinks about it. "That's brilliant." Sanne laughs. "So simple I never would have thought of it."

"How would you do it?" Krieger is watching over Sanne's head working on her shoulders.

"Well, her profile was deleted but I could mimic the keystrokes and hope it works." Sanne's finger move over the keyboard. "Dante, if this works, what do we do? We already told the school she went home due to family problems and told her family she was sent on a special trip where she couldn't contact them."

"Just tell her school she's back and her parents the trip is over." Dante's hopes rise. This could be it!

"Well I think if," Sanne stops when there is a loud banging noise. "Krieger, go check it out." Krieger walks over to where the noise came from and feels really cold. "What's there?"

"Nothing, cold though." Krieger walks back to Sanne. "Should we call the others?"

"No, I don't want to get their hopes up." Sanne knew how high her hopes were and knew it would be devastating if this didn't work. "Dante, I'm ready."

"Ok." Dante waits for Sanne. Sanne waits for results.

"And, enter." Sanne hits the last key and something does happen. She looks through the security camera and sees the doors close. "It's working!" Sanne claps her hands in excitement. "Oh my Gods it's working!" Sanne waits for the doors to open and have Naia step out. "Dante I'll bring you back as soon as she's here!" Sanne is so excited. Something so simple was going to bring Naia back! As the doors open Sanne can almost feel the excitement in the air. But the person who steps out of the Scanners was anyone but Naia.

"Franz!" Krieger and Sanne yell this at the same time. "How did he, how did that, no." Sanne is confused.

"Maybe Naia is in Xana." Dante immediately thinks of what happened. "Since she was possessing him when she, disappeared, when she didn't appear she staid in Xana. So when you tried to bring her back it brought Xana back."

"Oh crap." Krieger nearly lifts Sanne over the back of the chair to get her to the elevator. "We have to get out of here."

"I know!" Sanne and Krieger run onto the elevator and take it up to the Factory floor. They start to run when the elevator runs again.

"Sanne, keep going I'll keep Xana busy."

"No, keep following me!" Sanne grabs at his arm and pulls on it. Krieger runs with her and as they are climbing up the ropes the elevator comes back up and opens to reveal Franz Hopper, Xana. Krieger and Sanne get off the ropes and start to run down the bridge. Sanne doesn't notice that Krieger stopped running until she makes it to the sewer cover. "Krieger!"

"Keep running Sanne. I won't let him hurt you." Krieger gets into a fighting stance expecting Xana to fly up to him. But strangely Xana climbs up the rope. "Sanne go!" Sanne ducks into the sewers.

"Hello Krieger." Xana looks down at himself. "This is strange, being almost human."

"What?" Krieger backs away slowly unsure of what to do.

"Whatever my future host did to me has made me more human then I've ever been. It is strange not having my powers. But this does lead to a slight predicament." Franz holds a hand up then pulls the sleeve back. Krieger sees rotting flesh spreading. "I was infected with the Solanum virus a few months ago. Damn virus is so powerful I was barely able to keep it from infecting my hosts. But now that I am here on Earth as a human, mostly human, it is spreading. Imagine if I decided to attack without a Tower? Just went out and started infecting people?"

"You wouldn't. If anyone died we'd call our parents and you'd get your ass kicked."

"Like Naia? She is dead you know, I killed her."

"No you didn't! We won't give up on her." Krieger suddenly feels cold. "I won't let you infect anyone."

"Or you will die once I infect you."

"I'll stop you."

"Or you could give me twelve returns and Sanne. With that I will leave you alone."

"Hell no." Krieger lunges at Xana with a vicious kick. Xana grabs the leg and sinks his nails into it. Krieger leans forward and punches Xana in the face. Xana punches Krieger back dazing him. Xana lunges at Krieger and knocks Krieger down. Krieger goes to block a punch but Xana doesn't try that. Instead he bites Krieger hard drawing blood. Franz gets off of Krieger and runs away. Krieger stands up and runs after Xana.

A few minutes later Sanne is meeting Sora in the sewers. "Sora, you can use your powers and kill Xana." Sanne and Sora were arguing.

"I'm not killing him! I'm not a murderer. Xana never ordered me to kill anyone and I won't have you telling me to kill someone."

"But Sora if you kill him it's over. No more attacks, no more Lyoko trips, no more monsters."

"Then you kill him. I'm not killing anyone." Sora didn't want blood on her hands. Even if it was Xana's.

"I can't I'm not strong enough! You are, with your powers. Sora please we can end all of this if you kill him!"

"No!" Sora sparks with energy. "I am not going to kill anyone! Xana never made me kill anyone! Are you worse then Xana?!"

"No but, but, if he is dead then we're free."

"Then YOU kill him." Sora turns into a black mist and disappears.

"No, Sora." Sanne shakes her head. "I can't kill Xana I'm not strong enough." Sanne runs through the sewers towards Kadic Academy.

Krieger is keeping up with Franz when he starts to feel weak. Krieger stumbles and lands on his hands and knees. A sharp sudden pain in his arm makes him look at it. What he sees scares him. The place where Xana bit him was starting to turn black and rot. "No, maybe he is infected with Solanum." Krieger starts to get scared. Anyone infected with Solanum was put into quarantine and kept until they changed then shot. Krieger has to be very careful.

Xana turns a corner and sees a police car. This gives him an idea. "Officer!" Franz waves his uninfected arm getting the officers attention.

"What is it?"

"This kid, he, he attacked me!" Franz breathes hard to make it look like he was tired. "I, I fought him off but I don't know how long it will be."

"Sir I'm sure…" Before the officer can tell Xana off he sees Krieger coming around the corner. "Stop right there!"

"Oh crap." Krieger turns around and starts to run away. The officer chases after him and when he gets close uses a tasar on Krieger dropping him to the ground. "No, no please." Krieger tries to hide his arm but knew it wouldn't work.

"You're under arrest!" The officer pulls Krieger's arms back ready to cuff him and notices the rotting flesh. "Solanum!" The officer pulls back and grabs his sidearm out. "You're infected!"

"I'm not I swear!" Krieger rolls over and sees the gun pointed at him. "Please, let me go."

"No! Protocol call for an emergency broadcast and for the infected to be taken into custody." The officer keeps his gun pointed at Krieger as he reaches for his radio. "I, I have a code 91337." Krieger hears static. "Yes I said 91337!" More static. "No he didn't bite me he hasn't changed yet." More static. "Ok, send the biohazard team and, wait," The officer looks behind him expecting Xana to still be there but the man was gone. "I think another infected is loose." More static. "I didn't know he was infected! Just get the biohazard team here!" The officers hand shakes making Krieger even more worried and scared. If the man's finger slipped he'd be shot.

Sanne makes it back to the school. She looks around and doesn't see Franz. "Krieger better be ok." Sanne gets her Jcell out and calls him.

Krieger reaches for his phone. "What are you doing!?"

"My phone is ringing. Let me answer it, please."

"Don't try anything!"

"I won't." Krieger gets his phone out. "Sanne, I," Sanne interrupts him.

"Krieger are you ok!?"

"No. Xana infected me with Solanum." Sanne doesn't respond. "The Scanners will heal me right? Well, I can't get away."

"What do you mean?"

"Xana found a police officer. He, he must have told him something and the officer went to arrest me when he saw the infection."

"No, I, a return will fix you."

"Ok. I love you Sanne."

"I love you to." Sanne and Krieger hang up. "I have to hurry. He didn't sound bad so the infection might be going slow but we can't waste any time." Sanne climbs back into the sewers and hurries back to the Factory.

At the Factory Dante sends himself back to Earth and goes up to the Control Room. "It didn't work but we got Xana to Earth. Maybe I can look for Naia without worrying about Xana interfering." Dante brings a screen up. "What? Power, resources, we have plenty." Dante's fingers fly over the keyboard. "No, when we took Xana out it hurt the Super Computer." Dante looks for a way to get more resources. He cancels the Super Scan and a few other programs but still doesn't have enough resources for a search. "Wait, does that mean, no!" Dante looks at the Return Program. "If anything happens we're in a lot of trouble. But Xana's on Earth, what can he do?" Dante doesn't worry, much, and thinks everything will be ok. He closes his eyes when he starts to feel cold. Then suddenly he hears a voice. He can't tell what it's saying or if its even male or female but he hears it.

Sanne climbs out of the sewers and runs into the Factory. After swinging down to the Factory floor she runs over to the elevator and takes it down to the Control Room where she sees Dante. "Dante?" Dante's reaction gets Sanne to laugh. Dante falls backwards on the computer chair and tips over. "Are you ok?"

"I uh, yeah." Dante stands back up and sets the chair up. "What's going on with Xana?"

"It's bad. Xana infected Krieger with the Solanum virus." Dante's reaction tells Sanne he doesn't know how serious this is. "Solanum, the Zombie Virus. One Hundred Percent death rate, incurable. We need to launch a return since Krieger was arrested and put somewhere to keep him from infecting anyone else."

"We can't do that."

"Why? I know it will make Xana stronger but we can't lose Krieger to Solanum. Just let me…" Sanne tries to get to the control panel but Dante blocks her way. "Dante get out of my way!"

"No Sanne you don't understand. When we took Xana out it weakened the Super Computer. We can't launch a return." Sanne's face goes white. "But if we get Xana back here and sent to Lyoko we'll be able to."

"And how do we do that?" Dante shrugs his shoulders. "Damn it Krieger is going to die!"

"We could just scan him."

"No we can't. He was arrested. People with Solanum are taken into quarantine then kept until they change. Once they change they are shot and the body is burnt. We have to launch a return!"

"If you can figure out a way to get Xana back to Lyoko we could." Sanne stares at Dante. "I'm sorry I'm not thinking." Dante hugs Sanne. "It's going to be ok we will save Krieger." Sanne hugs Dante back. They continue hugging then jump away from each other when a loud banging noise scares them.

"There it is again!" Sanne starts to feel cold. "Something strange is going on." Sanne looks around but doesn't see a source for the loud bang or the cold. "Maybe I could call the police and put out a message that my grandfather," Sanne shutters trying to think of Franz as her grandfather. "Got out and is lost because he has Alzheimer's disease."

"Or we could, could, wish?"

"Oh yeah, _I wish for Xana to get a hold of me so we can make a deal and send him back."_ Sanne rolls her eyes when her phone rings. She gets it out. "What?" Sanne is annoyed now.

"Hello Sanne." It is Xana! "I was just wondering what you are going to do about your little boyfriend."

"Xana, I, come back." Sanne squeezes her eyes shut trying not to sound desperate. "We'll send you back to Lyoko."

"And why would you do this for me? What do you get out of it?" Xana chuckles. "Is Krieger unable to get to the Factory? Why not just launch a return? I will gladly accept the power."

"I, we can't." Sanne wants to lie but know if Xana hangs up on her Krieger would die. "Without you on Lyoko we can't launch a return. The Super Computer is too weak."

"I see so you need me." Xana pauses as he thinks. "Let's make a deal shall we? A deal that will benefit me most."

"I, what is it?" Sanne crosses her fingers and hopes it is something she could agree to.

"Twelve returns and you become my host."

"No, 4 returns and that's it."

"I see, you want Krieger to die? The last conversation you had with my son was interesting but I didn't know it was that interesting."

"I don't want Krieger to die but we can't do that. Four returns."

"No, twelve returns." Xana leaves off Sanne becoming his host so Sanne knows he is willing to deal.

"I, six returns. I'll do them I swear. You keep your deals I'll keep mine. Six returns if you come back here."

"Then I guess Krieger gets to die." Xana hangs up on Sanne.

"No!" Sanne screams into her phone. "Xana!" Sanne throws her phone on the ground. "Damn it I should have agreed!" Sanne starts to cry knowing Krieger was going to die. There was no way to get him out of quarantine. They didn't even know where he was. Dante hugs Sanne letting her bury her face into his chest.

"We'll think of something. Krieger is strong he should be able to fight the infection for awhile."

Skitz and Barack are walking down the sidewalk unsure of what was going on. Police seemed to be everywhere driving slowly down the streets. Skitz swears she saw one looking at a picture but couldn't see what it was. "I smell soy pork." Barack laughs at Skitz's joke.

"That's mean Skitz." Barack leans close to her ear and whispers an even meaner joke.

"I can't believe you said that!" Skitz laughs. "Let's take a shortcut. I don't like all these police officers watching us."

"Sure." They turn down and alley and go around the corner where they see an old man huddled behind a dumpster.

"Maybe we should go back." The old man turns around when he hears voices and the two teens see it is no ordinary old man.

"Franz! Wait, Xana, Franz?"

"I escaped!" Franz, Xana, Franz? Walks over to the two. "Xana took what he wanted from me then sent me back to Earth. Please help me you two." Franz reaches for Skitz when his lab coat sleeve moves and they see something on his arm.

"What's that?" Skitz tries to get a better look.

"I, I hurt myself. I am not used to being on Earth yet and am quite clumsy." And seeming to prove it Franz trips and falls on Skitz knocking her to the ground.

"Aaaa!" Skitz screams in pain when Franz bites her hard on the left shoulder. "Get off of me!" Franz quickly jumps back up. "What did you do!?"

"Call Sanne and tell her I just bit you." Franz smiles showing blood in his mouth. He had taken a deep bite, much worse than Krieger's, out of Skitz. Franz turns and runs away as Barack gets his Jcell out.

Sanne grabs her phone off the floor and answers it. "Xana! I'll do them!" Sanne screams into her phone not looking at the caller I.D. to see who it was.

"No, this is Barack."

"Oh, um, I'm busy and I need the phone open."

"Franz told us to tell you that he bit Skitz, why? What did he do, how did he get on Earth?" Sanne nearly drops her phone. "Sanne?"

"No, get Skitz here, now!"

"What, why?"

"She's infected, Solanum! Just get her here so we can use the Scanners to heal her! You have to hurry!" Sanne continues to yell orders nearly making Dante go deaf. "Now!"

"We're on our way." Barack and Sanne hang up. "Skitz we have to hurry to the Factory?"

"What? Why?"

"Just hurry!" Barack and Skitz start to run for the Factory but when a police officer sees Skitz is bleeding he stops the two teens.

"What happened?"

"I uh, fell. We're going to my house so I can get some band aids and stuff." Skitz knows it doesn't sound convincing but hopes it will fool the officer. Unfortunately he sees the edge of the bite wound where the skin was starting to turn black and rot. "So if we could just go, we don't want to bother you." Skitz never sees the tasar come out and drops to the ground.

"Hey what are you…" Barack is hit next and drops to the ground. The officer rolls both of them over and puts elastristraints on them. He gets his radio out. "I have two more, I repeat, I have two more Solanum infections." Static comes over the radio, or so it sounds like to Skitz and Barack. "Ok, biohazard to Quadrant four." The officer stands up and waits for the biohazard team to arrive.

Sanne is panicking even more now. Krieger and Skitz were infected and would die unless they scanned them or did a return. Sanne waits and waits for Skitz to get to the Factory but after a few minutes wonders what is going on. "Dante maybe something happened. What if she already changed?" Sanne's eyes are red from crying and Dante's shirt is soaked.

"I doubt it. Call her and see where she is." Sanne calls Skitz's phone but Skitz can't answer.

"She won't answer. Dante we have to do something!"

"We can't give Xana twelve returns. We finally hurt him, a lot. We can't make him that strong again."

"We can't let Krieger and Skitz die!"

"I know we can't." Dante hugs Sanne again. "We'll figure something out. We could always lie to Xana."

"I, we could, but what would he do?"

"He'd probably kill us. I don't know how or why but if Xana really tried he could kill us. Why he hasn't I don't know."

"But, he, returns. He doesn't have the password or access to the secure part of the Super Computer. He's playing with us isn't he?"

"Probably. He's doing everything he can for more returns. I, we should do it then." Dante squeezes Sanne in his arms. "If he calls back tell him we'll do it. We can't let Krieger and Skitz die." Dante kisses Sanne on the forehead. "It will be ok Sanne, stop crying."

"I, I can't." Sanne sniffs as more tears flow. "I don't want them to die. If they die it will be my fault."

"It was my idea that brought Xana to Earth."

"It was a great idea but Xana must have done something." Sanne looks into Dante's eyes. "Don't blame yourself. We just have to hope Franz calls us. I looked at my caller I.D. and saw he used a pay phone. Maybe he'll use it again or a different one to call us." They stand and wait. Sanne holds onto Dante for support. She doesn't even notice how cold it got.

Skitz is thrown into a bare cell. Her hands are still being restrained behind her back. "No! Let me out! Please let me out!" Skitz cries as the door is locked. "No, I don't want to die!" Already the wound had spread. Her left arm was decaying as she slowly changed.

Franz looks around a corner and sees no one. He runs over to a phone booth and gets in it. He puts in some change he found in the alley and calls Sanne. "Sanne dear, have we changed our minds yet?" Xana was worried. Franz's body was being turned. Xana was able to slow it down but he knew if he wasn't fast he'd be turned and the returns would be useless.

"Yes, but, not twelve. We can't do twelve."

"Ten then?"

"I, how about eight?" Sanne tries not to cry as she is on the phone with Xana. "Please? I promise we'll do eight returns if you come back."

"Very well, eight returns it is."

"Please hurry! If Krieger and Skitz are dead the deals off!"

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Xana hangs up on Sanne. "Better hurry I don't know how long I can keep the infection from killing this host." Xana leaves the phone booth and runs down the road.

Krieger is sitting on the floor in his cell. The infection had taken his arm and was spreading across his chest making it hard to breath. He prays to any Gods that will listen not to let him die. Or to at least let him see Sanne one last time and tell her he loved her. He wanted that at least.

Skitz is shaking on the floor of her cell. Her wound was worse and the infection spread faster. The infection is almost to her heart. Once it gets here it will move through the blood stream and she would be dead in less then a minute.

Xana is almost to the Factory when a police officer spots him. The officer checks the artist sketch of the infected person they were looking for. "Hey, you, stop!" The officer pulls his tasar out. Xana is faster then a normal man would be with Xana's slight boost but he wouldn't be able to get far enough away to make it safely into the Factory, get to the Scanner Room, be sent back to Lyoko and launch a return so he stop. "Good, down on the ground!"

"I, what's going on officer?" Xana walks towards the officer. "I'm just out for my afternoon jog."

"I said get down on the ground!" The officer runs over to Xana and when he gets to close Xana punches him in the face. Before the officer can use his tasar Xana knocks it out of his hand. Xana then kicks the officer hard in the stomach then kicks him in the head when the officer bent over holding his stomach.

"I have a deal to keep." Xana runs to the Factory and goes in.

"The alarm, he made it." Sanne is sitting in the computer chair waiting to send Xana to Lyoko. The elevator runs and soon Xana runs over to the middle Scanner. "Transfer Xana, Scanner Xana, and virtualization." Xana lands in the Ice Sector. "Are you there?"

"_Of course, and I am not human again. Launch the returns now."_

"I am." Sanne's fingers fly over the keyboard and she launches a return hoping she was in time.

Sanne finds herself in her room. She looks over and sees Skitz lying in her bed. "No, Skitz, no!" Sanne gets up and shakes Skitz but she won't wake up. "No, I was too late." Sanne starts to cry. Skitz was dead, she had been too late. If she had just done what Xana wanted the first time then Skitz would be alive. "Skitz please, please wake up." Sanne shakes Skitz again.

"Huh?" Skitz eyes open. "Sanne, what's wrong?" Skitz was so tired after sneaking out with Barack and going to a club it took awhile for her to wake up. "Sanne why are you crying?"

"Skitz!" Sanne hugs Skitz and kisses her on the lips. "You're ok! I'm so, you're ok!" Sanne hugs Skitz so tight Skitz can barely breath.

"I won't be if you don't let me go." Sanne does. "I, wow. That was close." Skitz shakes her head trying to wake up. She had been on the floor of her cell. She felt her body go cold as the virus spread. She was close to death, as close as she had ever been since Xana had killed her before.

"Yes, yes it was." Sanne looks around and finds her phone. She calls Krieger. "Krieger, you're ok?"

"Yes. Thanks Sanne I knew you could do it." Krieger sighs with relief. "How did you do it?"

"I promised Xana eight returns."

"But, that, I guess if that's what it took. I'm sorry Sanne."

"Don't be it wasn't your fault. I, I have to go and do more. Xana has seven more returns coming."

"Ok, once you're done I need…" Krieger is cut off by a return.

"Whoa." Sanne finds herself in the Control Room. She grabs the headset and puts it on. "Dante was that you?"

"Yes. We have six more to go." Dante launches the next return.

After the next five returns Sanne and Krieger are in the woods. "I was so scared Krieger. I thought I lost you."

"I thought I was never going to see you again. I wanted to see you at least one more time." Krieger kisses Sanne. "But you did it. Even if we had to make a deal with Xana."

"I know. I, I was, I felt so stupid. He said twelve returns and I tried to negotiate so he hung up on me. I thought I had killed you. Then Barack called and told me Skitz was bitten. I was going to be responsible for two deaths." Sanne starts to cry. "I don't want anyone to die."

"I don't either Sanne." Krieger holds onto Sanne comforting her. "And it won't happen. We'll beat him."

In the Control Room of the Factory Dante is setting up the auto transfer. He had gone back to a point that he was on Earth. Before he starts it he starts to feel cold then hears a whisper. _Wh wha was tha? Wha hat wi you and San?_ Dante shakes his head. "I can't be hearing voices. Xana has done something to me." Dante hears more whispers but ignores them as he hurries down to the Scanner Room sending himself back to Lyoko.

**A/N Another song turned attack. Also my muse wanted this attack for a long time. Next episode on Oct 19th. Also, I did an original. I tried putting it up on FF dot net but some douche flamed me so I took it down. So got an account on Fictionpress dot com. Have to wait three days though. Grrr… It's a good story to. 2 chapters done and have finally started the main part of it, the dramatic adventure deal. So when I get it up maybe you all can read it and review it and tell me it sucks. **


	84. Chapter 84

**Code Xana Episode 83: Lyoko On Ice**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-82**

Sanne, Sora, and Krieger are at the Factory. Having done the eight returns would make Xana strong. It wasn't safe for Sanne to go to the Factory alone. Sanne was sure Xana was watching them feeling someone's eyes on her all the time. Sora used her powers to search for Xana and did feel a presence but it wasn't Xana. "Hmm, Krieger can you help me?" Sora and Krieger were doing homework as Sanne worked with Dante looking for Naia.

"What is it? Math, uh, Sanne could but she's busy."

"Well what about this? I hate Italiano."

"That I can work with." Krieger looks over Sora's Italiano homework and corrects a couple of things.

"Thanks." Sora smiles. "I love being able to do this again. I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you to Sora. Now how about you help me with my history?" Krieger hands it to her.

"Sure." They continue to work on homework ignoring how cold the room seems to get.

Dante is searching for any Digital DNA. He gets a few false signals that were starting to frustrate him. "Sanne could we find a way to eliminate our DDNA? So the scan won't keep finding false signals?"

"We could but it might take some time."

"If it helps us it is time well spent." Dante continues to search for Naia as Sanne modifies the scan.

Xana is watching the group in the Control Room. "_Hmm, I have all of this power what to do with it? I could have some fun. Yes, fun."_ Xana laughs evilly as he activates a Tower.

"Pulsations!" Dante appears in a screen. "Sanne, start the Super Scan I feel pulsations."

"Ok, one second." Sanne stops the DDNA Scan and starts the Super Scan. "It's not finding an activated Tower."

"Then he probably activated the one in his castle."

"Crap. We had a hard enough time getting there last time. Should I just activate a Tower?"

"No. We have to find our way there eventually. Xana could posses the Tower and take control of me."

"Ok, I'll call the others. I'll bring you back then send you under your profile." Sanne's fingers fly over the keyboard and soon Dante is back.

"I'm ready." _Do don't g g go yet._ "Send me now." Dante didn't want to hear voices. He wasn't going crazy it had to be something from Xana. The Scanner doors close and Dante lands on Lyoko in his mage outfit.

"I'll just wait for the others before I send Krieger and Sora."

"Whoa!" Dante slips on the ground and falls. "Why did you send me to the Ice Sector?"

"I didn't."

"Then why is there ice everywhere?" Dante struggles to get back to his feet then looks around. There were trees with ice hanging from them. There was the castle in the sky but it had ice hanging down from it. "I think Xana changed Lyoko." Dante slips and falls onto his back. "Yes he did."

"What is it?" Sanne is concerned.

"I'll give you a visual." Dante opens the connection and Sanne sees the ice covered Forest Sector.

"That's just frakking weird." Sanne doesn't even correct her language after saying a curse word. "Why would Xana do this?"

"Well, I'm having a hard time standing up let alone running and fighting." Dante slowly and carefully stands back up.

"Crap. Xana's messing with us. If he finishes his, changes, to Lyoko then he'll probably use the energy to attack on Earth." Sanne taps her finger on the control panel as she waits for the others. She ignores the feeling of being watched and the coldness that fills the room.

Ark and Mira are close to the Factory when they see ice on the ladder. "Ice? Xana's attack put ice on the ladder." Ark laughs. "If that's the best he can come up with this will be easy." Ark starts to climb up the ladder when he slips and slams his chin into a rung before falling backwards.

"Easy huh?" Mira helps Ark back up. "Ice is slippery in case you didn't know." Mira laughs as she carefully climbs up the ladder. She pushes the sewer cover out of the way then climbs out. Ark slowly follows her still smarting from his first attempt.

Dante slowly walks towards the Way Tower hoping that it wasn't frozen inside. He was getting sick of the ice even more as he slips and falls again. "Sanne send the others here, please."

"Why?"

"So I'm not the only fool." Dante laughs a little. "And so you can send the vehicles. I want to get off of the ice."

"Fine, I'll send the ones that are here." Sanne turns to them. "Go down to the Scanner Room." The four get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Ark, Transfer Mira, Transfer Krieger, Scanner Ark, Scanner Mira, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko and all suddenly slip and fall. "Transfer Sora, Scanner Sora, and virtualization." Sora is about to land on Lyoko when her powers come out and stop her.

"Sanne this is really weird." Sora looks around. "It's Lyoko, on ice. I've never seen so much ice before."

"I grew up at a cottage in Russia. I've seen lots of snow and stuff." Sanne is trying to make it sound like it was no big deal. "You know this shouldn't be to big a deal. I mean with Franz's powers and knowledge it could have been an easy thing to do." Sanne laughs lightly. "Snow ball fight on Lyoko."

"We can save that for after we deactivate the Tower." Krieger looks up at Xana's castle. "Just send the others when they get here so we can go and deactivate the Tower, if we can find it."

"I have an idea." Sanne zooms in on the holomap. "If I modify the holomap I'll be able to set out the path to the activated Tower."

"If that works Sanne I think Xana might retaliate."

"With all of us, especially Sora, we can handle him. Right Sora?"

"Damn straight." Sora smiles to the others. "It's so good to be back." Krieger and the others laugh.

"You've been saying that ever since you came back."

"Because it's true Krieger. Having to follow Xana's orders sucked. No laughter, no fun, no help with homework, and no friends."

"Yeah but you knew what Xana was up to."

"Sometimes. He kept things from me in case I broke away. I just didn't think it would ever happen."

"Of course it would Sora we wouldn't leave you to Xana." Krieger loses his concentration causing him to slip and fall. "Ok Sanne you seriously need to send the vehicles before I hurt something besides my pride." The vehicles appear. Krieger crawls over to the Overbike then feels himself float into the air. Sora is using her powers to help her friends onto the vehicles.

"There we go. Although it was funny to see you guys crawl around like babies on the ice."

"Yeah, real funny." Ark had nearly lost his disc when he slipped and fell. "Sanne where's my sister and Barack?"

"They're on the way. Just hold on." Sanne continues to work on the holomap now trying to ignore an ill feeling in the pit of her stomach. When the others were there she wasn't worried but now she felt cold and knew someone was watching her. It was Xana of course but he wasn't doing anything. "There we go, that should create a line that leads us."

Barack and Skitz are close to the sewer entrance when they find ice on the floor of the sewers. "Ok, ice in France. Definitely Xana." Barack takes a step on it. "Really slippery but not much else." Barack slowly walks across the ice. Skitz follows after him going even slower.

"Where are they?" Sanne gets her Jcell out and calls Skitz. "What's going on? We're waiting for you."

"Xana froze the sewers. We have to go really slow so we don't," Skitz loses her concentration and slips on the ice. Her phone goes flying through the air then lands and bounces on the ice falling into the sewer water.

"Skitz? That's not good." Sanne hangs her phone up. "I don't know what's going on, Skitz said Xana froze the sewers then the phone went out."

"Well, we told you he froze the ladder. Maybe it spread."

"Yeah. We better hurry. I'll be right there." Sanne sets up the auto transfer then hurries down to the Scanner Room. She gets in the middle Scanner just before the doors close. "Whoa!" Sanne lands on the ice and immediately slips on it. She slides towards the edge when Sora uses her powers to catch Sanne.

"We need you Sanne." Sora puts Sanne on the back of the Overbike. Sanne wraps her arms around Krieger's waist.

"Thanks Sora. Let's go!" Krieger activates the flight controls and takes off for Xana's castle. The others follow after him up to the top. They look down and see the tunnel is made of ice.

"This could get interesting." Ark jumps off of his disc and lands in the tunnel. He slides through and goes flying into the opening chamber. He lands and slides on more ice. He digs his claws into the ice to slow him down then stop. "Hey, it worked." Ark sees a white line leading into the middle door. Soon the others jump off of their vehicles, Sora just flying down, and land in the opening chamber. "About time you guys got here." Ark creates his spear.

"We were waiting for you to give us a signal. We figured you were so scared you forgot to." Krieger gets his sword and shield out. "Sanne, that white line, does that lead to the activated Tower?"

"Of course." Sanne smiles seeing her idea worked. "Let's go." Sanne takes a step and slips and falls. Everyone bursts out laughing.

"Sanne let's try this." Sora sparks with energy and lifts everyone into the air. "Everyone ready to ride me?" Ark laughs. "That's not what I meant." Sora drops him onto the ice then picks him back up.

Xana watches the Lyoko Warriors enter his castle. "_Pretty clever aren't they? Well, I don't care I'll destroy them."_ Xana sends monsters ready to destroy the Lyoko Warriors.

"Blocks!" Dante gets his wand out. "Wait, just dodge the lasers." The Blocks slide around and bounce off of the walls. One fires a laser but it wasn't aimed at anyone and just hits a wall.

"Scattershot!" Sanne's lasers hit a Block and destroys it but misses the rest. Barack fires lasers and Dante fires energy orbs.

"Why are you guys wasting your time?" Sora sparks with energy and sends bolts of energy out destroying the Blocks.

"Good job but didn't you say using your powers too much made you feel weird? We don't want that." Sanne is concerned for Sora.

"Don't worry I can handle it. Now let's go!" Sora carries the others through the main door and follows the white line.

"_My former knight is very clever but let's see how she handles my next surprise."_ Xana snaps his fingers and sends more monsters.

As Sora follows the white line she hears a buzzing noise. She turns around and sees Hornets. "Ok this I might need help with." Sora makes an arrow and fires it at the Hornets. They dodge out of the way.

"Scattershot!" The hallway is so narrow the Hornets can't dodge all of them and three are destroyed.

"Xana made a big mistake. His monsters can't dodge our attacks." Barack fires lasers at the Hornets.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires the energy beam and controls his wand like a fire hose destroying Hornets.

"Sora, leave the Hornets to the others, move me close to Sanne." Krieger floats towards Sanne and uses his shield to block lasers. Sora hurries through the maze following the white line.

"_That is true. Damn. Oh well, let them deactivate the Tower and launch a return."_ Xana sends some Dragons around the Tower. It was in a different place then the last time.

"Scattershot!" Sanne destroys more Hornets. "Sora hurry we're almost there I can feel it."

"I'm going as fast as I can." Sora is using her energy more and more and the strain is starting to get to her.

On Earth Barack and Skitz make it to the Factory. "I wonder if they waited for us."

"I doubt it Barack. We took so long through the sewers." Skitz and Barack hurry into the Factory.

"Frak me." Sanne sees the Dragons flying around the activated Tower. "Sora set the others down." Sora does and they slide around a little. "Just get me to the Tower and I'll do the rest."

"Got it." Sora concentrates on getting Sanne to the Tower. The Dragons fire lasers at her but then Barack fires at them. The Dragons are distracted and Sora flies to the Tower with Sanne getting her inside.

"Tower Deactivated." The screens fall around Sanne. "Do we need a return? I should send one of them back to check."

"No need." Skitz has the headset on. "Xana froze the sewers. We could let them melt or do a return."

"We'll just let it melt, sending the others back." Sanne uses the control panel to send the others back. She then sends herself back.

The group is standing around in the Control Room. "Xana was just messing with us." Sanne is in the computer chair. "But we didn't need a return so we're good. Go back I'll stay here and work with Dante a little bit."

"Are you sure?" Krieger didn't want to leave Sanne alone.

"Yes. I'll be safe." Krieger and the others get on the elevator and take it up leaving Dante and Sanne.

"Sanne are you ok?" Sanne looks at Dante and knows he was the one who wasn't ok.

"Dante, I, I'm sorry." Sanne hugs Dante. "It's going to be ok." Sanne looks up at Dante and sees the tears forming in his eyes. She closes hers and kisses Dante. Dante kisses her back and they continue to kiss. There is a loud banging noise as a bloody fist print appears on the wall, the room grows cold.

"No!" Naia, in her Ghost Lyoko form screams at the two. She had been trying to contact the Lyoko Warriors but only Dante seemed to hear her. She banged against the pipes, she knew they felt her presence but nothing happened. Now she sees Dante and Sanne soul kiss each other. Ever since she possessed Xana then exploded she found herself on Earth in her Lyoko form. She was starting to go crazy and now this, betrayal, sends her over the edge. "Stop kissing her! You bastard!" Naia starts to cry as Sanne and Dante continue to kiss.

**A/N Huge twist! Only #4, maybe #5 compared to what we will have in upcoming episodes! And since this is so short next episode up on October 21st Also, please go to http://w DOT fictionpress DOT com/s/2427567/1/ and read/review my original! Just replace the DOT with . in the hyperlink.**


	85. Chapter 85

**Code Xana Episode 84: Angel Eyes**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-83**

Sanne is in the woods crying. She wasn't sure what was going on with her. She had kissed Dante in the Control Room. She had kissed him again, and again. She felt horrible every time she did but she always felt better during it. It made Dante feel better and she would feel better until she thought about Krieger. She hadn't told him what she had been doing with Dante and this made her feel even worse. "What am I doing? Why can't it be easy!?" Sanne doesn't know what to do or feel. She loved Krieger but she loved Dante. "Aren't I just supposed to love one person? Why is it so hard?" Sanne continues to cry. "Stupid, you're an angel on Lyoko but here you're a stupid stupid human!"

"_Angel?"_ Xana was watching his second favorite person. "_If she wants to be an angel I can start that process."_ Xana laughs as he returns to his castle on Lyoko with a plan.

Dante is running through the sewers. He didn't want to be on Earth but he couldn't stay on Lyoko. It was driving him crazy not being able to feel, smell, breath, eat, sleep. Even more when he was on Earth Sanne… He felt bad but Sanne made him feel so much better. He did love her, he always had. Naia was… Special to him but she wasn't Sanne. He tried to love Naia as much as he did love Sanne and he did. He loved Naia so much but she was gone, he knew she was gone. He had given up looking for her. Sanne hadn't but Dante knew she was gone. Being with Sanne made him forget his pain. Sanne made him feel good and he loved her. But now that he was on Earth he heard a voice. It haunted him.

"You frakking cheating bastard!" Naia was chasing after Dante. "You can't run away forever! I don't tire because I, I don't know what the hell I am but you won't get away from me!"

_You fra, ting ba! You can ru y foe r! I t bec I ow wha ell but you wo awa m me! _Dante shakes his head. The voice never made any sense to him. He knew whenever he heard the voice he felt cold, uneasy, and as if someone was watching him. "Go away Xana! I know it's you!"

"I'm not Xana you frakking bastard! I hate you! I thought you loved me but now that I'm gone you're with that, I hate you!"

_I Xana you akk ast! I ate u! I tho ved but ow at e 're hat, hate! _Dante continues to run away wondering where to go. He wanted to see Sanne but she didn't answer her phone so she was busy with something.

Sanne hears the sewer cover move and looks over to see Dante climbing out. He had called earlier but she didn't answer. "Hi Dante." Sanne smiles and stands up. She wipes her eyes which were red from crying. "What's going on?"

"I, I wanted to see you." Dante walks over to her. "Sanne are you ok?" Dante sees Sanne's eyes are red.

"I'm ok." Sanne hugs Dante. She feels his warmth. "I, I'm sorry." Sanne pulls away still feeling confused. "I don't know what I should do. I, I have feelings for you and Krieger."

"I know. I feel, not bad, but not good when I think of that but I know you make me feel good. I know I love you and that love makes me feel better. I, I can't forget about Naia but I don't hurt when I'm with you." Dante hugs Sanne tightly to his chest. "Your warmth gives me strength Sanne." The coldness Dante was feeling grows colder but Sanne keeps him warm.

"I know I love you but I love Krieger. I, I remember when you told me that I had so much love to give out that I couldn't imagine giving it all away. That I only loved you as a friend and I should go to Krieger and tell him that I loved him. What changed?" Dante squeezes Sanne.

"We did. We both changed. I wanted to let you and Krieger be happy but when you kissed me that first time in the Control Room we changed. I knew I loved you and that you loved me as more then a friend." Dante looks down at Sanne and looks into her eyes. "But you still love Krieger."

"I know I do and that, that," Sanne doesn't know how to put it. "It makes me feel strange. I mean, my mom and dad love each other and only each other. Shouldn't I feel that way to?"

"But don't your parents love you? And their friends? They love more then just each other, then just one person."

"I, but," Dante kisses Sanne. "I do love you."

"I love you to. But what are we going to do? What if we find Naia? And what about Krieger?"

"I don't know!" Sanne's yelling makes Dante flinch. "I've been trying to figure that out for awhile and I just don't know! I want to tell Krieger about what we've done but I don't know what he will do. I don't want him to hate me. I love him still but I love you to. I don't know how to explain it!"

"You can't Sanne. Love is an emotion. I know it seems silly coming from someone who isn't even completely human but emotions aren't about thoughts and reason. They're more than that aren't they? I know what I feel for you, I knew what, I know what I felt for Naia but I could never explain it."

"That doesn't sound silly Dante. You are human. No virus could love me." Sanne kisses Dante. "It's almost dinner time I should be going back. The others will wonder where I am."

"Ok, you go eat your school food. I'll go and get something myself."

"You're not going back to Lyoko?"

"I can't. I was going crazy. I needed to breathe again. Smell again, feel again. And I knew what I needed when I came here."

"Me?"

"Of course." Dante and Sanne kiss for a few minutes before splitting up and going separate ways.

The next morning Sanne wakes up at the sound of her alarm. She smacks it and shuts it off. "Skitz, time to get up." Sanne sits up and yawns. "Skitz, class." Sanne looks over at Skitz and sees something strange. When she looks at Skitz she sees something scroll across the air over Skitz. _Thought about having,_ Sanne closes her eyes. "I'm still dreaming."

"Huh?" Skitz rolls over. "Sanne, just five more minutes."

"We have to get ready for class." Sanne opens her eyes again and sees the words appear over Skitz again. _Committed the act of blaspheme by saying God Damn Committed the act of sin of pleasure by touching,_ Sanne closes her eyes again. "Skitz I am still dreaming."

"No you aren't unless I'm in your dreams." Skitz sits up. "Wearing my sleeping underwear."

"Sometimes you are but this is different." Sanne opens one eye and sees the letter scroll across the air again but jumbled. _Committed act sin touching second bed own._ Sanne opens her other eye and the message finishes. _The of by herself on the not her._ "Wait, second bed not her own? Mine? Skitz!" Sanne stands up. "What were you doing on my bed!?"

"What? Sanne this is too early." Unfortunately for Skitz Sanne sees more writing.

"And with Barack, on my bed!" Now Skitz knows.

"Wait, how did you know that? I even switched our sheets." Skitz yawns wondering how Sanne knew she and Barack had done things on her bed.

"I don't know. I, there's writing in the air telling me this." Sanne sees more things being written. "It's like something is telling me all of your, your, what are they called in the Bible? The bad things?"

"Genocide? Slaughter of the innocent? Murder of babies and newborn infants? Raping of under aged girls?"

"No not what God did but what got you sent to hell."

"Oh sins." Skitz gets a confused look on her face. "Wait so you're seeing all of my sins?"

"Yes, like you thought about what it would be like to be with Barack and," Skitz cuts Sanne off.

"Think? Thoughts are a sin? No frakking wonder my parents always made sure we didn't go to church. If thoughts are a sin they'd both burst into flames." Skitz laughs. "Well you're going to see a lot of thoughts about Barack."

"And I see some about me, that's creepy."

"Hey just thoughts." Sanne laughs.

"Yes, just thoughts. And wow that one…" Sanne stops laughing. "Jazz? Wait, Jazz!" Sanne pulls her hand back ready to smack Skitz. "How could you do Jazz! You want to become an artist!?"

"Hey it's not like its Zeus! We're not addicted to it we just use it every now and then. Usually at a club or something we sneak into school."

"You're using Jazz! That's a drug!"

"So, not like its Zeus!"

"It's still a drug!"

"You wouldn't know what its like, you might even like it! I have some in Barack's room if you want to try it."

"Barack! He got you to do drugs!? How could you let him talk you into doing drugs!?"

"He didn't! We snuck out to a club and I got some, liked it, and gave some to him. We like it it helps us forget about Xana and pain and hell! I bet you would like it to if you tried it!"

"I would never do Jazz or any frakking drug! Skitz I'm telling Jim! I can't let you be going to Lyoko blown out of your mind on Jazz!" Sanne goes to leave the room when Skitz reacts.

"You can't tell Jim!" Skitz grabs Sanne's arm. "I'll stop! We'll stop." Skitz lets go of Sanne's arm. "I swear Sanne I'll stop. If you tell Jim he'll call my parents and I'll be sent home. You need me here. Besides we've been to Lyoko while on Jazz it's not a big deal."

"You what!?" Sanne smacks Skitz. "You put my life, Dante's life, Krieger's life, all of our lives on the line for a frakking high!? Naia might be alive if you weren't blown out of your frakking minds on Jazz!"

"We weren't then!" Skitz stands up and pushes Sanne. "I hope you see the thoughts in my head right now because these thoughts are definitely sins!" Skitz goes to her chest and pulls some clothes out the leaves the room.

"She, she couldn't be. Sanne closes her eyes. "I'm still dreaming this is all just a dream. Krieger, he'll prove if I'm dreaming or not." Sanne gets out of her sleep shirt and puts regular clothes on before going down to Ark's and Krieger's dorm room. She knocks on the door.

"Yeah, what is it?" Krieger's voice makes Sanne feel better.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sanne opens the door and her hopes of a dream are shattered. She sees Krieger dressed and Ark getting a shirt on. If this was a dream Ark wouldn't have been there. What Sanne does see makes her worry even more. Writing appears over Ark and Krieger. Sanne sees the things Ark had been doing with Mira, himself, his thoughts. _Premarital Inter,_ Sanne looks away from Ark and looks at Krieger. She sees Krieger's sins and thoughts. _Committed the sin of self pleasure. Thought of intercourse with Maria Logger._ "Krieger can you come here for a second?" Sanne puts a hand on his arm.

"Sure, but we better hurry we have breakfast and classes soon." Krieger follows Sanne into the hallway.

"Krieger I," Sanne looks into the air above Krieger reading his thoughts and sins. She sees the ones about her and blushes.

"What?"

"I think Xana is attacking."

"But the Super Scan would have activated or Dante would have called." Krieger looks into the air above him and doesn't see anything.

"I don't know. Maybe Dante," Sanne stops and wonders. What would her sins show? What would his sins show? "Maybe he wasn't on Lyoko or he can't get out."

"What's the attack?"

"I, its hard to explain. We just need to hurry to the Factory and go to Lyoko. I'm sure it's a Xana attack." Sanne sees more of Krieger's sins and thoughts. She sees ones that cover her but also Sora, Skitz, Mira, random girls. They were just thoughts, right? Nothing wrong with thoughts, was there? "Hurry, I'll call Sora, you have Ark call Mira. Skitz is already calling Barack."

"What about Dante?"

"I, I'll call him." Sanne hurries back to her room to get her Jcell. After she calls Sora she calls Dante.

"Hello?" Dante wakes up when he hears his Jcell ring. He grabs it and turns it on. "Hello?"

"Dante, where are you?"

"In the Control Room." Dante yawns. He had fallen asleep on the floor not wanting to go back to Lyoko.

"I think Xana might be attacking. Can you go and check? If it's the Tower in his castle we won't know through the Super Scan."

"I'll be right back."

"Hurry, we have classes and things this morning."

"I'll be as fast as possible." Sanne and Dante hang up. Sanne starts to wonder what Dante's sins would be.

A few minutes later Dante calls Sanne back. "Pulsations, you were right. Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah it's weird, hard to explain." Sanne doesn't want the others to know what she could see. "We'll be there in a few. We already left but I wanted to make sure." Sanne and Dante hang up.

"I hope she's ok." Dante puts his phone away then feels really cold. He jumps when there is a loud noise.

"You bastard!" Naia bangs against the wall again. "If I could hurt you I would! I want, I need, I hate you!"

_You! If I co urt I wou wa, nee, ate you! _"Go away Xana." Dante closes his eyes and tries to ignore the voice as he waits for the others.

Soon Sanne and the others get to the Factory. Sanne was having a hard time seeing with all of their sins and thoughts writing out in front of them. They take the elevator down to the Control Room. Sanne steps out and the others stay on. "Dante, I'll send you under your program." Sanne looks at Dante curious to see his sins. But what she sees is a shock. All she sees is a simple word. _Love._ It disappears and Sanne sees Dante's thoughts. They are nothing like Krieger's. No Skitz, Mira, other girls. Just her, Sanne. "Hurry I don't know what Xana will do."

"I thought you knew what the attack was."

"I do but it's hard to explain." Sanne waits for Dante to get on the elevator before sitting down in the computer chair. "Love? All he has is love? Krieger was filled with thoughts about other girls but Dante, love." Sanne shakes her head. She had to focus on sending her friends to Lyoko.

"We're ready Sanne." Krieger is standing in the middle Scanner.

"Transfer Krieger, Transfer Sora, Transfer Dante, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Sora, Scanner Dante, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector. "Transfer Mira, Transfer Skitz, Transfer Barack, Scanner Mira, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Barack, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko next to the others. "Transfer Ark, Scanner Ark, and virtualization." Ark lands on Lyoko and soon the vehicles appear. Sanne starts to the auto transfer and soon lands on Lyoko.

"Are we ready?" Dante is on the Overwing.

"Yes." Sanne is annoyed that the sins and thoughts did appear on Lyoko as she heads over towards Dante then stops. _Sanne is more beautiful on Earth. Here she is not Sanne. Her real body is much better then this morphed one. I wonder why she appeared like that. Could she really want to be that big? She shouldn't since it wouldn't be her._ Sanne has to force herself to turn away from Dante and goes towards Krieger and gets on the back of the Overwing.

"Back to his castle." Krieger activates the Overbike controls and takes off for the Castle in the sky.

As they enter the castle they see the white strand that lead to the activated Tower. "This should be easy."

"Who knows what Xana will do?" Sora looks around then creates an arrow ready to fire. "I'll lead." Sora goes in and the others follow. Sanne looks at her and sees several sins, many sins. When she sees the ones that covered what Sora did to her she sees how hurt Sora was. Sora hadn't wanted to hurt her but was forced to by Xana. Sanne feels bad for Sora knowing that Sora would live with the memories of what she had done.

"_Tricky aren't I? We'll see what they make of this."_ Xana changes his maze to confuse the Lyoko Warriors.

As Sora leads several traps are set off. She had to save Krieger once when the floor dropped out from under him using her powers. But as they continue they come to a four pronged fork and the white line splits apart and goes in three of them. "Sanne what does this mean?" Sanne comes up to the front.

"I think Xana must have affected it. One of these has to lead to the Tower though. Um, we'll split into two groups. One with me and one with Dante." Sanne looks over at him and thinks about the one word that showed. "Dante, you're with Sora, the others will protect me."

"Are you sure Sanne? I don't want to put the others down but I'm the strongest here I would be the best at protecting you."

"My only worry is the Schipizoa. But in these halls it can't fit. The others should be more than enough for any of Xana's monsters."

"If you say so." Sora turns to Dante. "Come on dark and handsome which way do you want to go?"

"We'll go through the left one. Sanne you should go through the middle one. If we go for ten minutes without finding the Tower we should go back and take the one on the right." Dante and Sora split off from the others.

"_Yes, split up, now to change it again!"_ Xana is having fun playing with the Lyoko Warriors. He didn't want to hurt them this time he just wanted to cause internal conflict. He had seen what Sanne was doing with his son and wondered how easily Krieger would break down if Sanne left him for Dante. If he could push Sanne closer to Dante and farther away from Krieger it could cause a fight in the group. Xana had been sure what Dante's thoughts and sins would be. Naia mostly but then Sanne while Krieger, having more contact with other girls, would be filled with sins and thoughts. "_This should be fun."_

As Sanne's group walks Skitz takes the lead. She uses her club as a cane to tap the ground in front of her. So far two spike traps and a collapsing ceiling had been triggered. Ark however was getting bored. "Did ten minutes pass yet?"

"No! Stop asking that every five seconds Ark!" Skitz was getting frustrated. "Just like a car trip."

"What about now?" Ark smiles. He knew he was annoying his sister. Even in this situation he couldn't help himself.

"Ark, you take the lead." Skitz retracts her club and walks to the back. As she passes Sanne she looks at her wondering if Sanne would tell the others about her and Barack using Jazz. Ark goes to the front and uses his spear as a cane.

"Wow." Sanne is reading Ark's sins and thoughts. "Ark and Mira, wow, I can't believe they did all that already. Krieger and I," She looks at Krieger and sees that Krieger's thoughts were currently about Sora and Dante. He was worried about them especially Sora. Krieger worries she would be taken again. Nothing about Sanne.

"Stay back Dante." Sora and Dante had entered a new chamber. Sora is suspicious and sparks with energy. Soon two Mega Tanks virtualize in the middle of the chamber. "There we go." Sora fires an arrow at one but unlike before her arrows don't pierce the hard outer shell. "Ok, Dante, use your wand but don't get hit."

"Got it." Dante points his wand and starts firing energy orbs at the Mega Tanks. Sora runs at one hoping it won't open. When it does she fires an arrow and destroys it. "Alakazam!" The energy beam hits the last Mega Tank and pushes it. Sora runs around it and catches it. She sparks with energy and lifts it into the air. She throws it then fires arrows at it. They bounce off but as the Mega Tank starts to fall it opens and fires randomly. Dante jumps out of the way firing more energy orbs never seeing the new monster.

"Dante get out of the way!" Sora nearly hits him with an arrow while she fires at the Mega Tank. Her back is turned to the monster.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires and hits the Mega Tank knocking it into the wall. "Sora use your, watch out!" Dante sees the Schipizoa attack Sora from behind. Its tentacles wrap around Sora and she goes limp. "Leave her alone!" Dante fires energy orbs at the Schipizoa but the orbs bounce off the bubble. The Mega Tank fires at Dante but he dodges it. "Crap, come on." Dante runs in a wide circle around the Mega Tank firing energy orbs at the Schipizoa. The Mega Tank opens and starts to charge a blast. Dante jumps backwards so he will be between the Mega Tank and Schipizoa. The Mega Tank fires and Dante dodges the blast. It continues and hits the Schipizoa. It drops Sora and backs away.

"No," Sora shakes her head then looks over at Dante. "Stay away from me!" Sora sparks with energy. "No, no!" She grabs her head trying to fight the urge to attack Dante. "Aaaa!" She lets out a primal scream and energy bolts shoot out from her body. The Mega Tank is destroyed and the Schipizoa is hurt even more. Dante dodges the energy bolts as best he can until he is backed into a wall. An energy bolt comes straight for him but just before it hits him it stops, warps, and then disappears.

"Sora, are you ok?" Dante sees her fall to her hands and knees as the energy starts to dissipate.

"I, I think so." Sora's energy drops away. "Thanks." Sora stands up slowly. "Xana wants me back. I guess he still needs a Knight." Sora smiles at Dante. "But my mage protected me."

"I just tricked the Mega Tank into hitting the Schipizoa."

"You still protected me, saved me." Sora walks over to Dante and hugs him. "It's great to have friends again."

"Yes, friends." Dante pushes Sora away. "We need to make it to the activated Tower Sora."

"I know I was just, overwhelmed. You have no idea how hard it was being his slave and being forced from your friends."

"I do Sora. I was captured by Xana and was his slave but the others saved me. We better hurry." They run out of the chamber down another hall following the white line that should lead the way to the activated Tower.

Ark is tapping the floor with his spear when the group hears a click. "What was that?" Ark and the others stop and hear a ticking noise.

"I think we better hurry." The group starts running through the hallway but the ticking noise doesn't go away. As they turn a corner a spike trap is activated and Ark is hit by it.

They continue running now with Mira in the lead. The ticking gets louder and the ticks closer together. As they run Mira activates a pit trap and falls into it. Barack can't stop in time and falls into it also. "Stop!" Sanne yells this loud enough to be heard over the ticks. "He's messing with us! There's nothing going on is there? But we just lost three warriors because we weren't being careful."

"Are you sure?" Krieger looks around wondering where the ticking noise was coming from. "It sounds like a bomb is about to go off."

"But he won't blow his castle up." Sanne looks down into the pit. "Barack, Mira, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, what do we do?"

"Send yourself back. We can't get you out."

"Ok." Mira and Barack send themselves back to Earth.

Sora and Dante follow the white line when it disappears. "We went down the wrong way." Sora looks around. "And I don't know how to get us back. What do we do Dante?"

"I think we should keep going."

"Wait," Ark has the headset on. "The, the computer is acting weird. There's a red exclamation point flashing at me and the holomap is warping. What do I do?" Ark has his hands over the keyboard ready to do his best.

"I don't know. Ask Sanne." Ark is about to but Sanne had already heard him and responds.

"Ark, I, what exactly is the red exclamation point flashing on?"

"A little white screen."

"That's our trail. Xana's trying to affect it. Ask Dante what's going on with his trail." Sanne wasn't concerned since the trail she was following was normal.

"Dante, what's going on with your trail?"

"It disappeared and we don't know how to get back."

"Dante says his trail disappeared and he doesn't know how to get back to the starting point."

"Well, tell him and Sora to send themselves back to Earth we can't do anything from here." Sanne and the others continue towards the activated Tower.

"We can't." Sora looks at Dante. "I, I don't want to use more of my powers but if I don't we won't be able to help the others. I don't want to let them down. You guys didn't give up on me I won't give up."

"I'll go back, fix the problem, and lead you to the others." Dante closes his eyes and turns his wand on himself. "Alakazam!" He is hit with the energy beam and goes back to Earth.

"What's going on?" Sanne and the others are waiting to hear from Ark and instead hear Dante's voice.

"Ok, I'm going to fix the problem. You guys keep going to the activated Tower. Once I fix the problem I'll send Sora to you so she can help you." Dante starts to type then feels cold.

"You bastard! How could you do this to me?! You've given up on me I know you have!" Naia grabs the chair, or tries to but her phased form makes it impossible for her to do more then do a little nudge.

_Yo tard! How cou do th o me?! You en me I kno ave! _Dante feels the computer chair move and looks around. "Xana, what was that?" Dante shakes his head and goes back to fixing whatever Xana had done to the Trail Program.

Sanne and the others are following the white trail getting desperate. Skitz was leading again using her club as a cane. She pokes the ground and a spike shoots up. "These are getting annoying." Skitz and the others go around the spike.

Dante is working on the error and finds the bug. "Ha, Xana you made this easy. Almost too easy." Dante looks at something. "What the hell is this? Xana, this isn't as easy as I thought." Dante continues to work ignoring the coldness, the words. The feeling of ill will and being watched. Believing it was Xana.

Naia sits and watches Dante work. She wanted to cry but couldn't. You can't cry on Lyoko and she couldn't cry now. She wanted to breath, to smell to touch but couldn't. It was horrible for her and sometimes she wondered if it would have been better if she just died. She didn't know what happened. She possessed Xana, used his powers to save her friends. And then, she was falling out of the Scanner. She wasn't sure what was going on at first but when she stood up she knew something was different. She didn't smell the Factory, she didn't feel the air. She looked down and saw her Lyoko attire and was sure she had hit her head. But when her friends came back and didn't notice her or look at her she knew something was wrong. She still thought she had hit her head or something until she went back to school. Her roommate wouldn't recognize her. She went to a teacher and the teacher ignored her. She ran to the bathroom and went to wash her face but couldn't get the handles to turn. She looked in the mirror and saw nothing. She panicked, broke down, but didn't cry. She wanted to but couldn't. "Dante, do it. Help them stop the attack." Naia loved Dante and hoped he would figure out what was going on. She tried to contact him but he didn't seem to hear her or he thought it was Xana when he did hear her. But then, the day came. He kissed Sanne. Sanne had kissed him actually but he didn't push her away. Naia had snapped and wanted to kill them both. But she couldn't. She punched the wall and left an imprint. If she hadn't been angry she would have realized then was the perfect time to try and contact Dante but her anger blinded her. Now that she was calming down it made it harder and harder to contact Dante. Only when she was angry did Dante appear to hear anything. "Do it then look for me. Don't give up on me."

Dante works on the error then a new screen flashes. "Ok, that's not good." Dante looks at the information. "No, wait, Sanne get to the Tower!"

"Working on that!" They were going as fast as they felt was safe. After three more traps the three still on Lyoko were getting tired of it. Corner after turn after fork was preying on their minds. Krieger was sure they had passed a few of the corners before but it couldn't be like that. The white trail had to lead them to the activated Tower. Of course in his castle Xana could move things around as much as he wanted. It was his castle after all.

"Got you!" Dante enters a command and the red exclamation point goes away. "Sora, I, the position of the others, I will send it to you."

"Send it to me? How?" Suddenly Sora sees a white ball of energy.

"Follow it."

"Ok." Sora turns into a black mist and follows the white ball of energy to the others.

Sora gets to the others and takes the lead. "Dante can you tell if we're close yet? This is getting annoying."

"You should be. The trail is telling me that you are close but with all the turns you might be walking away from it before you walk towards it." Dante is as frustrated as the others wondering what exactly the attack was. Sanne didn't tell anyone except Skitz who wasn't going to bring it up hoping Sanne wouldn't tell the others about her and Barack using Jazz.

"_Hmm, I guess I've played long enough. If Sora is with them I won't be able to hurt them with my traps."_ Xana stops moving the activated Tower and changes the maze to make it easier. "_I won't get a return but I may get something much better."_ Xana laughs a little wondering what was going through Sanne's mind.

"Hey, a straight shot." Sora sparks with energy. "I'll go first. You stay here." Sora runs down the hall and makes it to the end. "Ok, come on down!" The other two run up to her and see the activated Tower.

"No monsters. Maybe Xana completed whatever he wanted." Krieger looks around. "Will we do a return?"

"No. I know what the attack was." _And I have no idea what to think. You were filled with sin and thoughts of other girls but Dante was love. He loves me more then you do._ Sanne runs over to the Tower and enters it. She floats up to the second platform and deactivates the Tower. Dante bring the few on Lyoko back to Earth.

An hour later Krieger is leaving the Control Room after Sanne asked him to go and get their homework. Sanne brings Dante back to Earth and goes down to the Scanner Room. "Dante, I, I have something to tell you."

"What?" Dante is expecting Sanne to say they had to end what they were doing. He understood that Sanne loved Krieger first and he had no right to be doing what he was doing. Just because Sanne started it didn't mean he had to go along with it.

"The attack," Sanne tells Dante what the attack was and what she saw when she looked at Dante. "I love you."

"I love you to." Dante hugs Sanne.

"I know you do. I truly completely know you do." Sanne kisses Dante hard on the mouth. "But I still love Krieger. Sorry."

"Why? I understand."

"No you don't. I want to love one person but I can't. I don't know if I should choose, flip a coin, something."

"You can choose Sanne when you are ready. I won't say who I want you to choose because I'm biased."

"I know you want me to choose you Dante."

"Actually I don't." Sanne pulls away from Sanne.

"What, but, why?"

"I want you to choose who you want to choose. If I'm not what you want, need, love, and then don't choose me." Tears start to form in Sanne's eyes.

"That's exactly why I love you. You aren't selfish. You don't want anything. You don't ask, demand, tell, order. You love me so much to let me be with Krieger because it makes me happy."

"I do want something." Dante kisses Sanne. "I want you to be happy. I know I am wrong. You are with Krieger but I love you."

"You aren't wrong I am. I kissed you first, and second, third." Sanne kisses Dante. "You make me feel better when we're together." The room becomes warm, then hot as they kiss.

"No slut!" Naia's anger is affecting the area around her. "Leave Dante alone! You are cheating on Krieger and tempting Dante!"

Dante and Sanne continue to kiss, hands roaming a little, until the elevator starts to run. "I, you have to go back." Sanne blushes.

"I know. Choose when you are ready." Dante steps into the middle Scanner as Sanne climbs up the ladder to the Control Room. She sends Dante back just as the elevator doors open and Krieger steps out with school bags.

**A/N Song turned Attack. Also, what is going on? How long will this last? Will Sanne choose or will the choice be made for her? And again Jazz is a drug of the future, like IDK, LSD? Heroin? I'm not sure but it isn't good. And please go to www DOT fictionpress DOT com and then go to Young Adult, then search options over 10,000 In Progress Rated T and Drama then look for my Pen Name James the Lesser and read/review my original! Please! I don't want to say No More Stories until like 3 reviews there but my original is important to me and I want to see other people's views on it. So please read and review it. Have 2 chapters of it done and up.**


	86. Chapter 86

**Code Xana Episode 85: Common Cause**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-84**

**Well then, I got 3 reviews on my original so here is the instant update! Next update would be on the 27****th**

In a J INC laboratory in Russia three scientists are experimenting on a rat. "Pulse rate is still zero."

"Try it at three fifty." The amount of a liquid is raised then a button is pushed. "Rate?"

"We have a pulse." There is some celebrating. They had just brought a rat back from the dead after its heart had stopped beating for nearly an hour.

"We'll probably have to increase it due to size for the next experiment but it look like it works!" J INC had found a way to bring rats back from the dead. It was so far only those that died of induced heart attacks but if they perfected the technique rats everywhere could be brought back from the dead. Not to mention humans…

Of course the meddling of humans in life and death doesn't sit well with everyone. Someone whose life is about death does not like that the human race has decided to play God, or Death.

Sanne is in her room with Krieger making out and other things. After awhile they wear themselves out. "Sanne, I love you." Sanne stares at Krieger. "I love you so much I don't know what to do with it all."

"I, I," Sanne is hesitates and is conflicted. She did love Krieger, a lot. She loved him so much she wanted to do anything to make him happy but there was one thing she did that would make Krieger mad. But she couldn't stop it because she loved that person also. "I love you to Krieger." Sanne kisses him lightly on the lips. Sanne doesn't know how much danger she is in. It was bad enough with Xana after her but her father and his company have made someone far worse angry and he was going to take it out on the family's of the scientists and owner first.

After dinner Sanne calls Dante to see if he is on Earth and he answers. "Dante, what are you doing tonight?"

"I, I wanted to dream so I came to Earth."

"Well, if you're tired I'll let you go to sleep."

"I'm not tired yet. Just running some simple scans for Naia." Dante was tired but for Sanne he'd stay up.

"Well tonight I was wondering if you would want to come here. Skitz and Ark are back in America for their grandmother's funeral and I'm all alone."

"What about Krieger?"

"I was with him earlier. We did homework and things." Sanne wishes Dante hadn't brought Krieger up. She was conflicted and confused as it was. She knew she loved Krieger and she knew she loved Dante. But she also knew what Krieger thought and what Dante thought. Dante was purely in love with her and thought of only one other girl, Naia. Krieger's mind however was filled with sinful thoughts of other girls including his old girlfriend. This hurt Sanne since Krieger had done so much for her and she had done so much for him yet it didn't seem to be enough. Of course she knew it was hypocritical since Krieger's thoughts were just thoughts and here she was planning to do things with Dante.

"Well if you want me to come I guess I can. This scan has to run for awhile." Dante checks it. "For four more hours."

"Ok. I, see you when you get here."

"I will, love you." Sanne doesn't hesitate to reply.

"Love you to." They hang up and Dante heads for Kadic Academy going through the sewers.

As Sanne and Dante fool around on her bed the man J INC has angered appears on the Kadic Academy grounds. Naia is the first to feel him. She was watching Dante and Sanne through the window. Being a Ghost gave her time to learn how to use all of her powers. She knew there were times where she panicked, like falling over the edge, where she'd fly back to the Sector. Now she could control it at will. But now she sees this man, thing, floating across the campus. The grass dies as he passes over it. He goes close to a tree and it dies. Naia sees the black cloak, the black hood, and actually feels chills. The shock of feeling something after weeks of nothing is lost as the man actually sees her. "You, are not dead. What are you doing on this phase?"

"I, I don't know. I'm not dead?"

"Of course you are not. If you were I would have come for you." The man reaches towards Naia and she feels dread, cold, death creep over her. She looks down at the hand and sees it is skeletal.

"You're Death." Naia doesn't ask it she says it just knowing what, who, this man was. "Why are you here?"

"Some one has been interfering in what I do. I will teach them a lesson by doing what I do to their families starting with a young one first."

"Wait, Xana? You can't kill Dante because of Xana!"

"Oh no child not Xana's offspring. Although he has been close to bringing upon him my wrath."

"Could you kill him? I, I didn't know Xana was alive." Naia looks back into the room and sees Dante and Sanne still fooling around completely oblivious to the danger Sanne was in.

"I could. I am Death I can kill anything even if it's already dead." Death reaches towards Naia who pulls back. "But do not worry it is not your time Naia Cawasaki. Sanne Hopper's father has warped the line between life and death and will now pay the price for this."

"How do you know my name, Sanne's name?"

"I am Death, I know everyone's name. From the second they are born I know they're name and when they will die." Death turns towards the window. "You care for Dante but Sanne you hate. It is not her time but her father must pay for what he has done."

"Wait!" Naia blocks Deaths path. "I, can I ask you a question?"

"You just have. I will allow one more question."

"I, when will, when will," Naia knows she will only have this chance. She had to ask. "When will Dante die?"

"Do not worry he will die when it is his time." Death laughs a little. "You did not ask about your own death. Of course you already are but you should not be. You will live again. I will not see you for a long time." Death motions his hand and Naia floats out of his way.

Sanne is rolling around on the bed with Dante when she feels cold. Soon this cold becomes nothing compared to the feeling of dread and fear. All of her joy and happiness melts away. Dante is feeling the same and is sure it is Xana. "Sanne, we have to go to Lyoko." Dante gets off the bed and finds his shirt.

"I know." Sanne shivers from the cold. She looks and sees ice form on her window and her breath can be seen. She finds her phone and calls Krieger first. "Krieger, Xana's attacking."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Just get to the Factory! Wait, get Barack first." Sanne didn't want Krieger to come up and try to protect her. If he did he would see Dante and ask questions she didn't, couldn't, answer. She hangs up then goes to call Sora when Xana appears.

"_Sanne you must get out of here!"_

"Xana!" Sanne backs away from him.

"_No! You must come with me I have to protect my host!"_ Xana sparks with energy. He is using his powers to block Death from coming into the room. "_Hurry! This is not a trick!"_

"We aren't that stupid!" Dante gets between Sanne and Xana. "Go away Xana we won't fall for your tricks."

"_This isn't! Death is coming for my host! Please allow me to protect her! We have a common cause, keeping my host, your girlfriend, alive. If you do not allow me to protect her she will die!"_

"What are you talking about? Death? You sound like Death is a real person." Sanne shakes her head. "Xana if that's the best you have you're losing your touch. Sanne makes her way towards the door.

"_It isn't a trick! I will send Sora to, I will protect you!"_ Xana turns towards the window and opens his force field. Death floats through it. Xana uses his powers to make it so Sanne and Dante can see Death.

"Holy Frak on a stick." Sanne's jaw drops.

"_Run! I will activate a Tower and posses Sora. Tell her not to fight it! I will release her once you are safe! I will make this a deal you just have to live my future host!"_ Sanne nods and runs out of her room with Dante following. They run to Sora's room and pound on her door waking her and her roommate up.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Sora's roommate is mad at being awoken. "Is there a fire?"

"No we need Sora!" Sanne slams the door open. Sora sits up and reveals that she wore only panties to bed. Dante's eyes open wide at the show then he looks away. "Sora, get dressed, its, Xana." Sanne didn't want to take time to explain what was going on until they got away from Sora's roommate.

"Ok." Sora is a little awkward trying to wake up and get dressed at the same time. She puts a shirt on backwards and inside out but doesn't care. She hurries out of her room once she gets socks and shoes on.

"Sora, we have to ask you to do something." Sanne sighs. "Death for some reason is after me. Xana is protecting me but he says he will activate a Tower and send a Ghost into you to make you stronger."

"What? But, I, he can't, we can't let him posses me."

"He'll let you go. We made a deal he will keep it."

"Ok. But Death? Are you sure this isn't a trick?"

"We saw him." Sanne still felt like ice was in her veins. That she would never feel happy again.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if Dante had to run all the way here, wait, no." Sora looks at Dante. "Why were you here if it's Death and not Xana?"

"I, we were working on a program. Something that would detect the Tower in Xana's castle." This was partially true. They were working on that just not that at the moment.

"Oh, shouldn't you do that at the Factory?"

"I, well, there was something we wanted to keep away from Xana." Sanne thinks fast on her feet. "If we are there he will know what we are doing."

"Oh, well then what is he waiting for? He will let me go right?"

"Xana has some honor. If he makes a deal he won't break it. Sora don't die. Even with your powers and Xana's you will be fighting Death."

"Sounds like fun." Sora stops when a black mist appears out of a ceiling light. "Take me Xana." The black mist enters her. "_You kiddies get to Lyoko. Death won't be able to get you there."_ Sora turns and walks down the hall as Sanne and Dante run to Mira's room.

After getting Mira they meet up with Krieger at the school entrance to the sewers. It was faster for now and at night they weren't worried about getting caught. "What's the attack?"

"No attack from Xana this time Krieger." Dante tells him about what happened and gives the same excuse to Krieger as they did to Sora about why he was there. "So we have to get Sanne to Lyoko."

"Ok." Krieger and the others hurry.

Sora is walking down the hall towards Sanne's room when she feels the cold. She feels dread and fear. Soon her power feels like nothing as Death's aura overcomes her. "_Xana I, I need more power._" Sora backs away as Death floats through Sanne's door. "_I can't fight him like this!"_

Sanne and the others are near the Factory when Dante stops. "Sanne, what if, what if this was a Xana trick?"

"But why? What does he get out of it?"

"He possessed Sora. She wouldn't let him posses him normally but now she gave him permission. Maybe we, maybe he will take her back because of this."

"He said he'd let her go." Sanne doesn't trust Xana but he kept deals. "Don't think about it Dante. We have to know that Xana keeps deals." Sanne and the others climb up the ladder and go into the Factory.

Sora is nearly to the stairwell when two more Xana ghosts come out of a light and go into Sora. "_Now this should get interesting."_ Sora sparks with energy. "_Death, you look exactly as how I'd expect you to look." _With her Xanafied eyes she can see him. "_Let's dance."_

"Foolish girl it is not your time to die. Soon, yes, but now? No."

"_Soon? How soon?"_

"For someone like me soon can be a hundred years. Now step aside or I will have to put you in the astral phase until I have completed my mission."

"_Just try it."_ Sora uses her energy to attack Death. Would she, could she beat Death? No one could but with three ghosts and her original powers she would try to at least slow death down.

Naia sneaks behind Death and sees Sora attack him. "Oh my Gods, how can they be doing this? Sora will, will, die." Naia watches Sora send an energy bolt at Death who merely waves his hand and destroys it.

"Sora, please do not delay me any longer before I change my mind on when you die." Death is unaffected by Sora's attacks.

"_We can't let Sanne die. If she dies Xana will snap and kill the rest. I will be his slave forever!" _Sora charges her hands with energy and creates energy swords. "_Do you carry any weapons?"_

"Why yes, I do." Death puts a hand out and a stick forms. He taps the bottom on the ground and the scythe blade appears. "I can make sure you do not become a slave forever by changing the order in which people die. If you were to die now you would be saving several others from dieing. At least for a few days as I would have to work the energy flow of myself to accommodate the change."

"_A nice big stick, compensating for something?"_ Sora lunges at Death and slashes at him. She tears through his cloak when he lashes back at her with his scythe. Sora blocks the scythe handle with her forearm and shoves an energy sword into Death. "_Of course I've just now realized how futile this is. You are death how can I kill you? But I can slow you down."_ Sora sends energy at Death pushing him away.

"No, you can't. I have allowed you to delay me enough as it is. Move now or I will do my job."

"_You can't kill me!"_ Sora lunges at Death as more energy comes out. "_Master_ _Xana won't let you kill me!"_

"He is starting to annoy me. He tries to kill people when it is not their time. Maybe I should move him up the list. It would save thousands but that would just throw everything out of phase. If the phase is disturbed enough it can and will cause the earthly phase and the ethereal phase to intertwine. This would lead to the deaths of thousands, millions even."

"_Go ahead and kill him! A few million human's dead will be worth stopping Xana from killing everyone in the Universe._"

"He would never accomplish this. I would know after all I am the one who would come for his victims."

"_There's hope?"_ Sora stands back and her energy drops away.

"There is always hope. For you however no. For everyone else? Yes." Death motions his hand towards Sora and she steps aside. Death passes her and as he does Sora sees death. She sees people dieing, animals dieing, trees dieing. Entire planets becoming nothing more than balls of dirt. Then she sees her own death and starts to cry.

Sanne and the others are in the Control Room. The Super Scan detected three activated Towers. "Xana, I thought you were activating one Tower." A black mist appears and forms words.

"_I was but she needed more power. Even then she failed."_

"She, she's dead!?"

"_No, she is still very much alive. But Death has made it past her. Death is coming you must hurry to Lyoko! I will not let my future host die!"_

"Stop calling me that!" Sanne slams on the keyboard. "Guys, go to the Scanner Room and I'll send you."

"No Sanne," Dante puts a hand on Sanne's shoulder. "I'll send you. You have to get to Lyoko now."

"Ok." Sanne puts a hand on Dante's hand then squeezes it before getting out of the computer chair. She goes onto the elevator with Krieger, Mira, and Barack. They go down to the Scanner Room.

"Transfer Sanne, Transfer Krieger, Transfer Barack, Scanner Sanne, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Barack, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector. "Hide in the Tower."

"Ok." The three run into the Way Tower.

"Transfer Mira, Scanner Mira, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko then runs into the Way Tower. "Sora better not die." Dante sets up the auto transfer and sends himself to Lyoko then runs into the Way Tower to wait with the others.

Death floats across the bridge and into the Factory. He knew Sanne was on Lyoko but he could wait forever. He was Death.

Sora is still crying when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up and sees Naia. "_Naia? But, you're dead."_

"She can see me?" With Sora's Xanafied eyes she can see Naia just like she could see Death.

"_I can see you."_

"Tell Dante that I'm alive! That I, I'm not on Lyoko. Please, I need him to know that I am still alive. And to stop doing things with that slut!" Naia closes her eyes trying to calm down. "Just tell Dante I am alive, not on Earth, and that I love him very much and I know he is just confused and its Sanne's fault for what he is doing and that I don't blame him." Sora simply nods not sure if what she was seeing was real. She had never seen Naia in her Lyoko attire. She could only see the white mist that the others saw when Naia was on Earth.

Xana feels Death's presence before he sees him. "_Death isn't going to leave my future host alone. We must, yes, launch a return. Then I will attack the lab destroying the work that has made Death angry and he will not come after my future host. But first I need Sanne to launch the return."_ Xana appears outside of the Way Tower. "_Sanne! Come out here!"_

"What?" Sanne steps out cautiously.

"_Death is waiting for you."_

"So? Have Sora fight him."

"_She can not win. It is Death. Nothing, not even I, am more powerful than Death. We must launch a return then I shall attack the laboratory that the experiments were being done in. I will destroy the work and Death will not be angered. I can not lose you my future host."_

"Don't, don't kill anyone. I'll launch a return but you can't kill anyone and you can't attack for at least three days after this attack."

"_I agree. Three days, is that when the others will return?"_

"Yes. Now get ready." Sanne runs back into the Way Tower and floats up to the second platform. She brings up the control panel and launches a return.

In a J INC laboratory in Russia three scientists are experimenting on a rat. "Pulse rate is still zero."

"Try it at three fifty." The amount of a liquid is raised then a button is pushed. "Rate?" A black mist comes out and affects the rat keeping it dead.

"Still zero. Try four hundred." The scientists try all the way up to one thousand but the rat remains dead.

"We have to go back to square one." The others groan. They had been working for months on this and so far were unable to bring back anything larger than a small vole to life.

Sora is sitting on her bed crying. Sanne comes in to check on her. "Sora, are, are you ok?"

"No. I, I'm sorry. When Xana possessed me I was so scared. I didn't want to be his Knight again."

"You weren't his Knight." Sanne hugs Sora. "I'm just glad you're ok. We're all glad you're ok."

"I, I," Sora thinks about seeing Naia. It had to be a trick. Naia was somewhere on Lyoko not on Earth in her Lyoko attire. It made no sense. "I'll be ok. Let's just hope Death doesn't come after you again."

"Yeah, I hope he doesn't." Sanne leaves the room then goes back to hers. Krieger is on her bed putting his history book away. "Krieger what are you doing?" Sanne sits down on Skitz's bed.

"Well now that our homework is done I was thinking maybe we could have some fun." Krieger smiles and sits up on the bed. "Come over here."

"No, you come over here." Sanne lies down on Skitz's bed. If Skitz and Barack had done things on her bed then she and Krieger would do things on Skitz's bed.

**A/N AH yes, Death Himself. Muse said this was too much. Too, fantasy. And she may be right. But hey, I liked it. Death so civilized, so calm. And Sora, nothing could have made her strong enough to stop Death. And then she sees her own death, scary huh?**


	87. Chapter 87

**Code Xana Episode 86: Nightmare on Kadic Street**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-85**

Sanne is coming back from the Factory after spending time with Dante. She wasn't sure what she felt anymore. The more time she spent with Dante the less and less she felt for Krieger. She still loved him but she knew something was missing with him that was with Dante. She wasn't sure though if she should break up with Krieger. She still loved him and wanted to be with him but she knew it was unfair to go from one boy to the other. She would have to choose and as she felt then it wouldn't be Krieger. She decides to stop by his room and see him. She goes up to the boys' dorm floor and goes to his dorm room where she hears noises. "Oh," She blushes. "Mira and Ark must be having fun since Ark got back." But Sanne doesn't hear Ark's name through the door when she presses her ear against it.

"Krieger, oh yes, I missed this." Sanne opens the door and finds Krieger with a topless Sora.

"Krieger!" Sanne is shocked. "What are you doing!?"

"I, I," Krieger only stammers. Sora is the first to speak.

"We were having fun while you had fun with Dante." The way Sora says it tells Sanne everything. Well, almost everything.

"But, how did you know?"

"When Xana possessed me he let it slip what you had been doing with his son. I told Krieger. He didn't believe me so we used my powers to spy on you. Or are you going to deny what we saw?" Sora sits up and doesn't bother to cover up her chest. "I have to admit Dante has a great chest. All those muscles saw how you put your hand on it. Did it feel good?"

"I, I'm sorry Krieger." Sanne feels tears build in her eyes.

"You're sorry? How long have you been cheating on me?"

"For a couple of weeks." Sanne closes her eyes trying not to cry. "I didn't mean for this to happen! I love you Krieger I really do but I also love Dante! Please forgive me maybe we can work this out."

"I don't want to work anything out with a little slut like you!" Krieger stands up. "Get out of my room!"

"I'm sorry!" Sanne backs out into the hallway and Krieger slams the door in her face. "I'm sorry Krieger!"

"Go away!" Krieger kicks the door making Sanne jump. Sanne wants to say more but realizes there was nothing she could say. She runs down the hall to the stairwell and runs out of the building.

Sanne gets to the Factory in record time. She had to see Dante. He would make her feel better. She runs into the Factory and takes the elevator down to the Control Room and finds the room empty. "I thought Dante was going to sleep here tonight so he could dream." Sanne goes over to the computer chair and sits down. After she puts the headset on she contacts Dante. He appears in a screen on the monitor. "Dante I, I have something to tell you."

"So do I."

"Well I, you go first." Sanne wonders what it is that Dante wants her to know.

"I, we can't keep seeing each other." Sanne nearly collapses.

"But, but, no."

"I'm sorry but it isn't fair to Krieger or Naia. If, when we find her I can't tell her that I forgot about her and started dating you. I love Naia and I love you but you'll be happier with Krieger."

"No!" Sanne throws the headset off and storms over to the elevator. This couldn't be happening. She had lost her boyfriend and, she wasn't sure what Dante was but she had lost him to. She goes back to Kadic Academy and goes to her dorm room. She doesn't knock and when she enters she finds Skitz and Barack smoking Jazz. "What are you doing!?"

"I, uh, nothing." Skitz tries to put the Jazz blunt out but misses the plate she was using and burns a hole in the bed sheet.

"I told you if you didn't stop I'd tell Jim!"

"No!" Barack grabs Sanne by one arm as Skitz grabs the other. "Sanne, give it a chance. You might like it" Skitz holds it up to Sanne. "It helps us relax and gives us dreams about things that aren't Xana related." Sanne is about to yell and say no but then she changes her mind.

"What the hell?" _Life sucks might as well try it. Skitz is right maybe I will like it._ Sanne takes the Jazz blunt and inhales. She takes several puffs before she starts to feel an affect.

"Ok our turn!" Skitz takes the blunt back and takes a couple puffs then passes it to Barack. He takes a hit then gives it to Sanne who takes four more. "Are you feeling it yet Sanne? Our first time it only took a couple hits and we were feeling it." Skitz giggles as Sanne moves her head weirdly.

"I think this is it. I feel, weird, happy." Sanne giggles a little. "Give me more!" Sanne reaches for the blunt and takes it from Skitz. She puffs on it until the blunt is done. "Have any more?"

"We do but you should probably lie down and sleep. It tastes good doesn't it? Like limes and something."

"Yeah. Who would have known Jazz would taste good and make, make me feel so good." Sanne giggles. "If you knew what just happened you'd be amazed!" Sanne laughs hard.

"What?"

"Not with Barack around send him home."

"Barack honey go to your room its time for some girl talk." Skitz kisses Barack hard on the mouth then starts to laugh. Barack leaves the room and Sanne and Skitz start to talk.

After an hour both fall asleep still feeling the buzz from the Jazz.

Sanne wakes up after a strange dream. It was still dark out but she had to use the bathroom. She stumbles out of the dorm room as the world spins on her. "Whoa I'm still feeling it." Sanne giggles a little trying not to wake Skitz up. She gets to the girls' bathroom and finds someone else in there, Sora. "Sora!" Sanne laughs. "What are you doing this late?"

"Washing my hands what does it look like?" Sora's tone of voice doesn't deter Sanne.

"I know but why this late? Isn't it like dark out?" Sanne giggles scaring Sora. Sanne was not a giggler.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I feel better then ever! Sora it, have you ever done Jazz? Stuffs amazing isn't it?"

"I have but that was over a year ago. Where did you get Jazz from?"

"Skitz and Barack had it. They're musicians, you know, addicted to it I can tell. I warned Skitz if she didn't stop I'd tell Jim but no she just kept smoking it. But now that I've tried it I have to admit it makes me feel pretty good."

"Good?" Sora smiles evilly. "Then I guess this bit of news won't bring you down." Sora sparks with energy and morphs into Xanafied Lyoko Sora. "I never broke away. Xana has been using me as a double agent!" Sora attacks Sanne who half screams and half laughs.

"Sora you look so hot in that! You should really go see Krieger like that!" Sora knocks Sanne to the floor. "Ew there is something sticky on here." Sanne laughs more as Sora creates an arrow.

"I think I will go see Krieger." Sora slashes the arrow at Sanne cutting her across the chest.

"Aaaa!" Sanne grabs at her chest and finds only a slight cut. Sora slashes at Sanne again cutting her slightly on the right then left side. Sanne stands up and when she does the front of her shirt falls off due to the cuts. "Hey it's like, like," Sanne giggles and doesn't finish her sentence.

"Shut the hell up. You never deserved Krieger!" Sora knocks Sanne back to the ground as she leaves the girls' bathroom.

"Wait, Xana?" Sanne shakes her head then laughs. "Xana and Sora sitting in a tree, I, uh, what's next?" Sanne's head swims and she closes her eyes feeling like she was about to pass out. "Sora and Xana that's bad." Sanne goes after Sora but stumbles a lot as her head spins and her high continues.

Sanne gets to Krieger's room and opens the door to find Sora in her Xanafied Lyoko form standing over Krieger who was still sleeping. "Isn't he adorable? So handsome." Sora puts a hand on Krieger's face. "But as for Ark," Sora turns around. "He can go."

"Go? Go where?" Sanne giggles a little.

"You really don't understand do you? I remember what it was like to be on Jazz. After a while I got used to it and needed more to get as bad as you." Sora raises her arrow then plunges it into Ark's chest. He wakes up but can't scream as the arrow pierced a lung.

"What did you do that for?" Sanne walks into the room and tries to push Sora away.

"Xana decided it was time." Sora sparks with energy. "But I'm not done yet." Sora smiles wickedly. "Ark is still alive. If you hurry you might be able to save him. But how to explain to a doctor this wound?"

"But, but," Sanne shakes her head trying to clear it. "No Sora why would you do this?"

"Short term memory loss, a side affect of Jazz." Sora sends a bolt of energy out and hits Sanne. Sanne's scream of pain wakes Krieger up.

"Uh, what's going on?" Krieger rubs his eyes trying to get the sleep out of them. "Sora? Whoa, am I dreaming?"

"Yes Krieger." Sora leans down and kisses him. "I thought it might be fun if we had some fun." Sora pushes Krieger down on the bed then climbs on top of him. "My kind of fun." She punches Krieger hard in the face.

"Stop it!" Sanne gets up and winces from the pain.

"No." Sora punches Krieger again. "Now that he's dazed time to have more fun!" Sora reaches into Krieger's mouth and rips a tooth out. She rips another one out and then another.

"Leave him alone!" Sanne lunges at Sora but the Jazz throws her aim off and she crashes into a desk. She smacks her face into the edge of the desk dazing her.

"Don't hurt yourself to much or I won't have anything left to do once I'm done with Krieger." Sora laughs as she rips out more of Krieger's teeth. When she rips the last one out she looks over at Sanne who was having a hard time standing up. "Come on Sanne don't you want to see his pretty smile?" Sora throws the teeth at Sanne.

"No, leave him alone." Sanne lunges at Sora and this time her aim is true. Although it may have been better if she missed as Sora grabs her by the throat when she gets close.

"You hurt him far worse than this. When he saw you kissing Dante he cried. I was there for him and I was able to persuade him to get back at you by doing the same thing to me." Sora throws Sanne onto Ark's bed. Sanne jumps off but is already covered in his blood.

"Why Sora? Why now?"

"Again short term memory loss." Sora gets off of Krieger who was still stunned by her earlier punches. "I have been a double agent for Xana. Working the wheels on the inside. Now that you are too stupid to do anything I am going to kill everyone then take you to Xana and he will make you his new host."

"No you won't!" Sanne lunges at Sora again but Sora simply smacks her away. "Sora fight him!"

"No. I want this. With the others dead and you as his host I will get Dante to myself. We will make a child for Xana. He will be the heir once Xana has taken your powers." Sora advances towards Sanne when Krieger jumps on her back.

"Leave her alone!"

"I was going to save you until later but if you must." Sora reaches back and grabs Krieger. She throws him at the wall and just as he hits it she fires three arrows at him pinning him to the wall. Blood pours down the wall and polls on the floor. "Now Sanne do you see? Xana was going to win no matter what happened."

"No, we will win!"

"We? Ark and Krieger are dead. I'm on Xana's side. There are only a few left for me to kill then you will be alone, all alone."

"Shut up!" Sanne starts to cry. "I hate you! I hate Xana!" Sanne grabs at her head as it feels like it is about to explode.

"Very good but that doesn't mean I will stop." Sora turns into a black mist and disappears from the room by flying through a wall.

"No, where did she go?" Sanne looks at the wall. "She went left, Barack!" Sanne runs out of the room and goes to Barack's room.

"Oh very good." Sora has already killed Barack's roommate and was strangling Barack.

"Leave him alone!"

"Ok." Sora stands up and Barack rolls out of his bed. He tries to run away but Sora grabs him by the hair. "I'll leave Barack alone if you give in to Xana."

"I, I can't. If Xana gets me he'll kill millions, billions."

"Then one more will die." Sora puts a hand on Barack's shoulder then pulls up on his hair. Her energy comes out and cuts around Barack's neck. "Pop." She rips his head off and the body drops to the ground.

"Stop it!"

"No." Sora breaks apart into a black mist and floats up through the ceiling. Sanne runs out of Barack's room and runs for the stairs.

"Mira, Skitz, I can't let her kill Skitz." Sanne runs past Mira's room and goes straight to hers. She sees Skitz is still sleeping. "Skitz wake up!" Sanne punches Skitz hard to wake her up as fast as possible."

"Ow, what the frak was that for?" Sanne's reply is a grab and pull as she pulls Skitz out of the room. "Hey, hey!" Skitz breaks Sanne's grasp. "What the frak are you doing Sanne?"

"Sora, she, she killed them! We have to get to the Factory!" Skitz is still half asleep and doesn't understand Sanne.

"I'm in my underwear I need to get changed and stuff."

"No, now! Before she finishes with Mira!" Sanne grabs Skitz by the hand and runs back to the stairs pulling Skitz all the way.

Sora steps out of Mira's room covered in blood. "Who knew a human heart would explode like that." Sora shakes her right hand getting some heart matter off of it. "Skitz is next." Sora walks down the hall and turns the corner to see a door open. "It seems Sanne beat me to it." Sora looks into the room. "Oh well I'll just hunt them down. No, normal way will be more fun." Sora runs to the stairs and runs down them.

Sanne and Skitz are running through the woods. "Why don't we take the sewers? What if someone sees us? I just have underwear on and you're missing the front of your sleep shirt."

"Sora will go through the sewers looking for us. I have to find a place for you to hide then go to the Factory and tell Dante what is going on."

"But what about the others? You said Sora killed them but that can't be right. She's on our side."

"She was a spy! I told you that already! Damn it the Jazz is still messing you up." Sanne shakes her head knowing she was messed up by it still. But they had to get away from Sora. At least Skitz did.

Sora is walking through the woods. She almost went into the sewers when she saw no skateboards had been moved. "Here Skitz, here girl. I've got a treat for you." Sora smiles evilly as she hunts down her prey.

Sanne and Skitz stumble out of the woods near the Hermitage. "I, I think she might be at the Factory. If we go into the sewers now we should be safe." Sanne and Skitz get to the sewer entrance and go down into the sewers.

Sora is following a trail when she sees the Hermitage. "Aw, did she run to her grandparents? I wonder what they thought of Sanne's new outfit." Sora walks towards the Hermitage when she sees the sewer entrance was open. "Oh so they did decide to go hide in the sewers. This should be interesting." Sora goes into the sewers chasing after Sanne and Skitz.

Sanne and Skitz run back to the sewer entrance in the woods to get their skateboards. "If we go south we should be able to go a long ways." Sanne leads Skitz down the sewers.

"Then what? Call for help? I don't have my phone or any change to use a pay phone."

"I don't know. But I can't let Sora kill you." Sanne stops and Skitz nearly runs into her. "Wait, I can stop Sora."

"What, how?"

"I can delete her memory. All of it. She, she might die if it works too well though. Her mind won't remember to pump her heart, breathe if it works too well." Sanne bites her lower lip in worry.

"Do it. She's killed my brother and Barack. She killed Krieger and Mira. Who knows how many will die if Xana gets you. I'll keep going south while you head for the Factory."

"Ok Skitz, don't," Sanne hugs Skitz. "Don't die on me."

"I won't." They go their separate ways.

Sora is walking down the sewers confused. "The trails are too mixed up. I can't tell which ones are old and which trails are new." Using her Xana powers was getting Sora lost in the sewers.

Sanne goes around a corner and sees Sora. Sora has her back turned to her so Sanne is safe. But if Sora doesn't go after Sanne she'll go after Skitz. "Oh no, Sora!" Sanne hopes she sounds convincing and continues towards the Factory as Sora give chase.

Sanne gets to the end of the passage and is climbing out when Sora catches up to her. "Hey, where is Skitz?"

"She uh, already went through."

"Liar." Sora sparks with energy. "I can't kill you but I can hurt you." Sora sends a bolt of energy at Sanne just as she climbs out of the sewers sending her flying into the air. When she lands Sora floats out of the sewers. "Tell me where Skitz is and I might just let her live long enough for her to say her goodbyes."

"No, you'll have to kill me!" Sanne spits at Sora.

"Rude little girl. Or should I say rude little woman? Krieger told me about what you two had done. He thought you loved him as much as he loved you and yet you cheated on him."

"I do love him! I, I did love him. I still love him even if he's dead! You killed him!" Sanne attacks Sora again but Sora easily knocks her away.

"Then why Sanne? Why did you cheat on him?"

"Because I love Dante! I don't understand it but I love both of them! I can't choose because I love them both and can't stop loving either one of them!"

"Well your choice has been made for you then. With Krieger dead Dante is left. But he is mine so you'll be manless."

"Shut up!" Sanne looks towards the Factory entrance. She was so close yet so far. "Xana won't let you kill me. So you can't really stop me can you?" Sanne runs for the Factory entrance.

"Maybe, maybe not. I might have to carry you in." Sora fires an energy bolt at Sanne just as she jumps to swing down. The bolt hits her and she loses her grip falling to the floor below. Sora floats over and down to Sanne. "Hmmm, the way your back is bent I do think I may have broken it."

"Frak you." Sanne knew it was over. Xana would get her body as a host and win. Life on planet Earth would be wiped out except for the select few then Xana would spread until all life in the Universe was dead.

"Frak me? Frak you!" Sora sends another bolt of energy into Sanne. "I let you think you could live. I could have gone into a black mist and found you in an instant. In fact I think I'll go get Skitz now." Sora turns into a black mist and disappears.

"No, leave Skitz alone." Sanne cries knowing it was over. She had failed, her friends had failed. Everyone would be dead except for her and Dante.

Soon Sora comes back as a black mist but has a friend. "Skitz, say hello and goodbye to Sanne." Sora throws Skitz down next to Sanne.

"Sanne, no, what did she do to you?"

"Skitz, I love you. You're my best friend." Sanne knows she has to be fast. Sora would kill Skitz any second now. "I'm so sorry I got us into this. I never should have turned the Super Computer on. Please forgive me!"

"I don't blame you for any of this Sanne." Skitz goes to hug Sanne one last time when Sora grabs her by the hair.

"Don't be dirtying Xana's new host." Sora sparks with energy then starts to send it into Skitz.

"Aaaa!" Skitz's skin starts to burn then break open. Her muscles contract as the energy confuses her brain. Skitz's eyes roll back into her head as her lungs start to burn. Suddenly Skitz bursts into flames.

"Skitz!" Sanne reaches for Skitz and when she touches her flames jump from Skitz's body and onto her. "Aaaa!"

"No! You can't die I can't let you die!" Sora tries to use her energies to put out the fire but it only causes them to grow. "NO! Xana stop this!" Sora cries for help but the flames grow and spread until Sanne is completely covered.

"Aaaa!" Sanne can't breathe as the fire steals all of the oxygen in the air around her. She tries to breathe in but this just lets flames down her throat burning her windpipe. Sanne doesn't know what will be worse, dieing by flame or suffocation but either way she was…

"Aaaa!" Sanne sits up in bed and sees Xana floating over her bed. "Xana! I, it was a dream!"

"_One would think so. I've had my fun."_ Xana breaks into a black mist and the Super Scan stops beeping. Sanne looks over at Skitz and sees she is still sleeping. "I, I guess the Jazz knocked her out." Sanne lies back down. "If that's what Skitz meant by weird dreams I never want to try Jazz again." Sanne tosses and turns until her alarm goes off.

After a shower to help make the night terror go away Sanne slowly goes to the cafeteria. She didn't want to see Krieger after what had happened. "He'll probably be with Sora anyways." Sanne sighs as she goes into the cafeteria. She gets her food then slowly walks over to the table. After she sits down someone puts their arms around her and hug her from behind.

"Hi Sanne, have a good night sleep?" The person leans down and kisses her on the cheek.

"Krieger? But, but, you broke up with me." Krieger sits down next to Sanne. "You, you and Sora, what's going on?"

"I don't know. When did we break up?" Krieger looks at Sanne wondering what was going on.

"I, yesterday. You and Sora saw me with…" Sanne stops. "What happened yesterday?"

"Uh, we did homework. Then you went to the Factory to check on Dante and see how the Digital DNA Scan was going. Then I guess you went to bed. Why?"

"Then you, then I, we're still together." Sanne hugs and kisses Krieger only to hear a throat clearing. She turns and sees her grandfather. "Um, I, it's just a kiss." Sanne blushes.

"I know teens. I remember when your parents were teenagers. Why, after Xana…" Sanne and Krieger stop Jim.

"We know Jim we know. You've told us those crazy stories a dozen times." They roll their eyes. "Um, I, I need to use the bathroom." Sanne leaves the table then runs out of the cafeteria. If what Krieger had said was true then Dante didn't break up with her either. But if he had, she didn't know what was going on.

Dante is coming back from a convenience store with six chocolate candy bars when he sees Sanne climbing out of the sewers. "Sanne!" He waves to her. "Want a candy bar?" Sanne runs over to him and kisses him hard on the mouth tasting the chocolate.

"Mmm, you're chocolate flavored." Sanne kisses him again.

"I, what's wrong Sanne?"

"Nothing, we're still together, right?"

"Yes Sanne. Unless you have decided and chose Krieger." The look on his face tells Sanne that if she had done that Dante wouldn't have stopped her. He wanted her to be happy and if not being with him made her happy then that's what he wanted. "Chocolate?"

"Sure, thanks." Sanne takes a candy bar from Dante and eats it with him. "I, I really need to be getting back to school."

"Ok. I'm going to try and modify the DDNA program today. See if I can't speed it up."

"Ok Dante, love you, bye." Sanne kisses him again then leaves for Kadic Academy.

**A/N That's right, it was all a dream! You knew the parts after she did Jazz was a dream but all of it was! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Xana is just trying to drive her crazy. And… I've talked about her having nightmares so I figured for one episode we could look at one. See how horrible they are. Also, I now have 8 reviews on my Original. So if I get to 11 it will be an instant update here or next update on Oct 28****th****. Of course might be hard to review as only 3 chapters on my original and right now working on a new E of CX.**


	88. Chapter 88

**Code Xana Episode 87: Insider**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-86**

Sanne is with Krieger in her room after finishing homework. "I love you." She kisses him. "I'm so glad I got the shot."

"I know but what if the nurse tells Jim? He'll know why you got the shot and kill me." Krieger kisses her back.

"I asked her and she said she can't tell anyone. Doctor patient privilege keeps her from telling anyone. I asked her how many other students had gotten the shot and she told me too many to count." Sanne smiles. "So it's not like we're the only ones. I know Skitz and Barack are, so are Mira and Ark."

"What about Dante? Did he and Naia ever do this?"

"I don't know." Sanne liked to avoid Naia except to talk about the Digital DNA Scanner when she was with Dante. "I love this, being able to hold on to you."

"I do to but Skitz could be back soon."

"Maybe." Sanne cranes her neck to look at her alarm clock. "She said she'd be back at ten, we still have a few minutes." Sanne snuggles into Krieger. "You're so warm I could hold you forever."

"You're so warm you're making me sweat."

"I'm sure that's what made you sweat." Sanne smiles at Krieger then kisses him hard on the mouth. "But I will probably need some time to clean up or Skitz will know what we were doing."

"Yeah, don't want her walking in on me like this."

"I'm sure she'd love to compare." Sanne laughs a little. "Find your clothes and get dressed, I want to watch you."

"As you command my lady." Krieger does a little half bow then does as Sanne asked.

At the Factory Dante is modifying the DDNA Scan when a red exclamation point comes up. A few seconds later the Super Scan finds an activated Tower. "What is he doing? Trying to stop us from finding Naia?" Dante gets his Jcell out and calls Sanne. "Sanne, Xana's attacking."

"Are you sure? My Jtop…" Before Sanne finishes her Jtop starts to beep. "We'll be there." They hang up. "Krieger, Xana's attacking."

"Ok." He gets his Jcell out and calls Sora while Sanne calls Skitz.

A few minutes later the group is going down the sewers on their skateboards when Skitz starts to feel sick. She stops and throws up into the sewer water. "My stomach feels like its being twisted into knots."

"Cramps?" Mira, Sora, and Skitz say the same thing.

"No, not that bad." Skitz laughs a little. The others laugh but Ark stops when he feels his insides start to hurt. Soon Barack, Mira, and Krieger are hurting.

"It's probably Xana's attack. Messing with our, your insides." Sora was unaffected as was Sanne. "We better hurry before he decides to rip them out." Ark makes a bad joke.

"I don't think it would all fit through my mouth."

"I was thinking of a different orifice." The group continues, slower now that the majority was hurting.

When they get to the Factory they see Xana. "_Hello children, future host, traitor." _

"Shut up Xana! I never wanted to work for you!" Sora sparks with energy. "When we go to Lyoko we'll kick your ass and deactivate the Tower!" Sora sparks with more energy ready to attack Xana.

"_Oh do go. I will find Naia and kill her while you play with my many monsters."_ Xana turns into a black mist and disappears.

"That's why he messed with you guys." Sanne turns to her friends. "It slowed us down. If the DDNA Scan is being used by Xana and he finds Naia then, we have to hurry!" Sanne runs into the Factory swinging down and running to the elevator. Sora follows right behind her but the others are hurting and go slower.

They take the elevator down to the Control Room and Sanne gets off. "Dante the others are hurt we need to send them right away."

"Hurt? But Xana's affecting the DDNA Scan. Unless he's doing both, damn it!" Dante was trying to fight Xana and save the DDNA Scan but failing.

"Go to Lyoko I'll work on this." Sanne looks over and sees the elevator doors are closed. She kisses him on the cheek. "I'll make sure Xana doesn't destroy Naia." Dante gets out of the chair and Sanne sits down in it. "Ok, let's see," Sanne looks at the DDNA Scan. "Wait, he is scanning a lot faster than us. If we time this right he will find her, we deactivate the Tower, and bring her back."

"Are you sure that will work?" Dante takes the ladder down to the Scanner Room where the others are waiting.

"It might." Sanne brings up the Transfer Program. "Transfer Krieger, Transfer Dante, Transfer Ark, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Dante, Scanner Ark, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Mountain Sector. "Transfer Mira, Transfer Skitz, Transfer Sora, Scanner Mira, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Sora, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko next to the others. "Transfer Barack, Scanner Barack, and virtualization." He lands on Lyoko next to the others. Sanne then sends the vehicles. "I'm not going this time. We can use this attack to our advantage. With the DDNA Scan on hyper speed we should find Naia faster than normal and then deactivate the Tower before Xana can destroy her."

"He's doing the hard work for us, cool." Ark brings his disc out and jumps on it. "Where to?"

"We head east." Dante gets on the Overwing with Mira.

"We better be careful. Xana will probably send as many monsters as possible." Sora sparks with energy. "Yes, monsters." She uses her powers instead of the rocket boots and flies towards the activated Tower.

As Sanne's friends move towards the activated Tower She works on the DDNA Scan. "Wow, we had less than 10 done and now we have nearly 25 scanned! Come on Xana, do it. Find Naia for us." _But what will Dante do? Maybe it will be better for Naia to be back. I can't choose so she'll make the choice for me._ Sanne shakes her head trying to shake the feeling of being watched and the cold.

On Lyoko the warriors get close to the activated Tower and see the guards. Two Turtles and three Assassins. "Well, this is going to be tough." Krieger gets his sword and shield out.

"Not really." Sora creates an arrow and aims it at a Turtle. She fires but misses the Eye. The Turtle's shell starts to glow. "Ok now it will be hard." Sora creates another arrow. "I'll deal with the Assassins you guys go after the Turtles." Sora flies at the Assassins dodging their lasers.

"Stealth." Mira disappears and jumps off of the back of the Overwing leaving Dante alone.

"Extend." Skitz extends her clubs. "Barack, just shoot at them I'll block any lasers that come back."

"Come back?" Barack had never dealt with a Turtle before and doesn't know what the glowing shell meant. He fires a laser at one but the laser warps and comes out far away hitting the ground. "Oh." Barack aims and fires again but his laser warps and comes out nearly hitting the Tower.

"These things suck!" Ark flew towards a Turtle but was stuck in the warp area and was getting disoriented. He'd be flying forward but find himself behind the Turtle then next to it without changing direction on his disc. The Turtle fires an energy beam and it warps around the Turtle almost hitting Ark.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires at the Turtles but his energy beam warps and flies out going over the edge of the path and into the Digital Sea.

"Crap." Krieger drives close to a Turtle and gets caught in the warp. Soon he finds himself falling over the edge of the path. "Aaaa!" He quickly activates the flight controls and flies back up.

"Frak." Sanne pounds on the keyboard. "Guys you have to destroy the monsters! If Xana finds Naia before Dante gets into the activated Tower then he'll destroy her!" Sanne now tries to slow Xana down worried about her Naia.

Sora destroys an Assassin then goes after the second one. It opens its mouth and a red orb forms. Sora fires at it and when her arrow hits the orb explodes destroying the Assassin. "Ok, after I destroy this one I'll…" Sora stops as something turns on in her head. _It is time. Do it, now!_ Sora turns towards Dante who was still on the Overwing and points her arrow at him. She fires and destroys the Overwing.

"Hey, Sora what was that for?" Dante lands on the path losing his wand. "Sora don't fire at the Turtles worry about the last Assassin."

"I'm sorry." Sora fires at Dante and destroys him sending him back to Earth. Ark sees this and goes after Sora.

"What are you doing!?" Ark pulls his spear back and throws it. Sora sparks with energy and knocks the spear away. A black energy shield forms around Sora making it impossible to see her. When it drops away the Lyoko Warriors see her in her Xanafied outfit.

"I'm so sorry but it is time." Sora fires arrows at Ark.

"How could you do this Sora!?" Ark dodges the arrow.

"Easily, Xana ordered me to." Sora creates another arrow and fires it at Ark. When it gets close it splits apart and Ark can't dodge them all. He is sent back to Earth as Skitz gets ready to attack.

"Time for us to kick your ass!" Skitz flies down on the Overboard with Barack. Barack fires at her but her energy blocks his lasers. Skitz jumps off of the Overboard and swings her clubs at Sora. Sora creates an arrow and skewers Skitz on it sending her back to Earth.

"_Very good!"_ Xana appears! Only Barack, Krieger, and Mira are left. "_We are almost done aren't we Knight?"_

"Yes we are Xana."

"What are you talking about?" Krieger gets off of the Overbike and walks towards Sora and Xana ready to attack.

"_The DDNA Scan. I am powering it to find Naia Cawasaki. When I find her I will kill her. At 80 I will only need a few more minutes."_

"No!" Sanne rips the headset off and hurries down the ladder to the Scanner Room. "Dante send me!" She gets in the middle Scanner as Dante climbs up the ladder. Soon the Scanner doors close and Sanne lands on Lyoko. "I need my powers, I need them!" Sanne closes her eyes and focuses on her powers. She hopes her powers will come out as she is panicking, scared, and angry. Her emotions help and soon her wings appear.

"_And now, at 85, Naia should be found soon. I am surprised that I have not found her yet._"

"Shut up Xana!" Krieger gets ready to attack. "Super Leap!" He lunges at Sora but she uses her powers to move faster than human and grab his sword. "Damn you Sora! How could you!?"

"I told you I am only following orders. I was to get close to you and spy on you for Xana. I did so. He has not killed me."

"We believed you Sora!" Barack fires lasers at Sora but she uses Krieger as a meat shield.

"Of course you did. As I wanted you to. As Xana wanted you to. I was able to help him and you though. Of course I only did what Xana wanted me to, he had it all planned." Sora smiles evilly. "And now he has it set. When it is activated you'll lose." Sora uses her powers to destroy Krieger then Barack. "Hmmm, I don't remember Mira being destroyed."

"_Neither do I but it is too late."_ Xana waves his hand and Mira appears. "_Foolish girl this is Lyoko. I am God here."_

"Shut up Xana!" Mira throws a Kodachi at Xana but it is destroyed by his powers. "Sora, you bitch!"

"Mira do you think I wanted to do this? I am only following orders. If I don't I will die."

"You would rather betray us!"

"Yes, I was an insider. I am sorry." Sora sparks with energy. "Sanne is coming." Sora creates an arrow.

"_Let her go, the DDNA Scan is complete and I have not found Naia. She is not here, she is gone."_ Xana breaks apart into a black mist and is followed by Sora. When Sanne gets there she sees the Tower deactivate.

"What's going on?" Sanne sees Mira.

"Sora turned on us."

"I know but why did the Tower deactivate?" This time Dante answers through sobs.

"Naia, he didn't, find her." Dante has tears running down his face. "She isn't on, Lyoko. She's dead!" Dante cries even harder.

"No," Sanne looks at the Tower. "Naia can't be dead." Sanne runs into the Tower and goes up to the second platform. She uses the control panel to send Mira then herself back.

On Earth the group is standing in the Control Room. Sanne is hugging Dante who is still crying. "It's going to be ok. Xana he, he must have damaged the DDNA Scan. That's why he didn't find her." Sanne continues to try and comfort Dante.

"Are you sure?" Krieger is worried. If Naia really was dead…

"Yes." Sanne continues to hug Dante whispering into his ear so the others couldn't hear her. "I know you love her but I love you to. I'm here for you Dante. I'll always be here for you."

"What about Sora?" Ark liked Sora. She was fun and a good skater. She was a friend not the enemy, or she wasn't.

"I don't know. I, I think she told the truth. She is sorry but she was following orders. She doesn't want to die and she did help us."

"She said something about setting a thing up. Once it activates we'll lose. What could that mean?" Mira is scared and holds Ark's hand.

"I don't know. We need to check all of our rooms for bombs or something. Check where we go a lot. But first we need to check the Factory. She could have set bombs up any place. One attack we can't use the elevator and have to take the back way here when boom, a bomb goes off. We need to check it out to make sure there aren't any bombs."

"The, the Super Computer." Dante wipes tears from his eyes. "One of the times no one was here. She could have set something up here."

"Oh Gods." Sanne shakes her head. "We'll have to spend days on this. Checking for bombs and the Super Computer and fix the DDNA Scan. Xana is trying to drive us crazy."

"Well, going going gone." Ark tries to get the group to laugh but fails. "What about Barack and Mira? They share their rooms with none members. They can't go through their roommates stuff."

"Or she might have set it in another dorm room near ours. Or in a classroom. We don't know." Sanne sighs. "We have to look. We can't let Xana get the jump on us." Sanne hugs Dante tightly then let's go. "Dante, go somewhere. I'll work here and you relax, get something to eat ok?"

"I, I don't want to leave you."

"I'm hungry. I'm sure you are. Get us some food and enjoy the outside air. It will help you feel better." Sanne kisses him on the forehead hoping it would look like just a friend kiss.

"Sanne you know that only works when your mom…" Skitz stops. "Never mind." Dante's mother was dead and never really a mother.

"We need to go and check our rooms. Sanne, Dante, be careful." Krieger and the others get on the elevator and take it up to the Factory floor.

After the others leave Sanne hugs Dante and kisses him on the mouth. "It's ok Dante. We'll find her."

"I, I'm sorry. You must hate me."

"No! Dante I know you love her. I, I don't know what will happen when we find her but don't think I would hate you for loving her. I love Krieger and you don't hate me for that. Some people just can't love one person. Too much love for one person to handle, right?" Sanne kisses him again. "I'll get us something to eat. Lie down and relax ok? We can wait a few minutes to fix the DDNA Scan."

"Ok Sanne." Dante hugs her and kisses her. "I love you."

"I love you to." Sanne pushes the button for the elevator and once it comes down she takes it up to the Factory floor and goes to get something to eat.

**A/N Ok, they didn't find Naia! But she is on Earth. They don't know this though. What will happen? Read to find out!**

**Of course this update is brought to you by 3 reviews on my original now at Chapter 4. So please review there, or send me a message with a detailed review, the better the review the better! I love my original and want to hear from you all! Also, next update here will be in 4 days or on Oct. 30**


	89. Chapter 89

**Code Xana Episode 88: Ghost**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-87**

Sanne and the others are having a meeting in the Control Room. "Guys I don't want to say this but its looking truer every day. We've scanned nearly half of the Super Computer and can't find Naia." Sanne sighs. "We'll keep looking but it looks like, like," Sanne can't continue.

"It looks like Naia might be dead." Dante grips the arm of the computer chair hard. "If that is true then we will vote on what to do."

"Vote? If Naia is dead then we tell our parents." Krieger was trying to be firm on this but didn't know if he really believed that. He didn't want to drag his parents into this fight since it was his fault this was happening. He could have turned the Super Computer off. He could have made Sanne leave it off. But he didn't. He wanted to finish this fight on his own.

"Maybe. Krieger we, I don't want to do that to our parents." Sanne wasn't going to say we. She didn't know how the others felt. "I need to fight and stop Xana. I don't know if you will go running to your mom and dad but I want to stay and fight! What do you think they will do to us? Remember what happened when Skitz, Ark, and Mira died? What happened then? I don't want to be separated from you or Dante or anyone else like that. I knew that I'd probably never see you until we were eighteen and kicked out of home. If Ark and Skitz hadn't launched the return we'd be at home sitting in our rooms cut off from the world."

"Sanne if Xana kills someone then we need to call our parents! If we fail to stop Xana from doing that then we need to call our parents and have them kick Xana's ass because we obviously can't!"

"Frak you! You're just waiting for an excuse to go running home with your tail tucked between your legs! You've never wanted to fight! If it were up to you Dante would still be sitting in the Tower on Lyoko!"

"And we would be normal kids, Sora would be free, and Naia would still be at Central Academy!" Krieger gets in Sanne's face. "Or have you forgotten about our friends not standing in this room?!"

"I didn't forget about them!" Sanne gets on her tip toes to get nose to nose with Krieger. "I am looking for Naia and I am trying to find a way to free Sora! What are you doing besides bitching at me or working out!?"

"I'm trying to make it so I can frakking fight whatever Xana sends at us! I want to be able to protect you and the others so you and the others don't end up like Naia or Sora!"

"Protect me huh?! How are you going to stop a monster on Earth or a zombie or anything else Xana throws at us!? You just work out to avoid helping Dante and I! All your muscles don't mean frak to Xana!" Sanne grabs Krieger by the arm. "These won't stop a bullet or laser!"

"And that!" Krieger puts a hand on Sanne's forehead then pushes her away. "Won't pull someone free from a trap or allow you to slow Sora down when Xana finally orders her to kill us all!" Krieger grabs Sanne by the wrist and pulls her hand off of his arm.

"Calm down you two." Dante tries to stand between Sanne and Krieger but Krieger pushes him away.

"Come on Krieger I know you want to! Hit me! We've sparred before I can take a frakking hit!"

"I'd never hit you!" Krieger grabs Sanne by the upper arms and pulls her towards him. "You know I'd never hit you." Krieger kisses Sanne.

"Get a room you two." Ark makes a joke glad the yelling had stopped. The whole group had been getting strained but if Sanne and Krieger were fighting then things were getting really bad.

"Sorry." Sanne pulls away from Krieger. "I didn't mean to say that Krieger. I know you don't want to run away."

"I did mean what I said that if Naia is dead we have to call our parents. That is something we've said since the very beginning."

"Yes but things have changed Krieger." Sanne almost yells this but is able to stay calm. "Do you want to be sent home and kept there away from me?"

"No but," Sanne puts a hand on hand on his mouth.

"Then we can't tell our parents. We'd be ruining their lives and ours. I don't want to think what they would do to Dante." Sanne looks into Dante's eyes. "They'd see him as Xana's son."

"I know but if Naia is dead then we should call our parents." This time Skitz speaks up.

"No Skitz. I, they'd send you home. You'd never see Barack again. You might not care but I'm sure Barack would."

"I would care but maybe we could talk to our parents."

The group continues to talk for awhile but it starts to get late. "We should be going to bed." Ark yawns.

"Yeah, you guys go. I'll wrap some things up then send Dante back to Lyoko." Sanne stretches and yawns.

"Ok, see you soon Sanne." Skitz and the others get on the elevator and take it up to the Factory floor.

Sanne sits down in the computer chair and suddenly feels freezing cold. She starts to feel ill then hears a loud banging noise that makes her jump. "Dante what was that?"

"I don't know." Dante looks around and sees a bloody fist print on the wall. "Sanne come here." Sanne gets out of the computer chair and follows Dante over to the wall.

"What is that?"

"I don't know."

"What do you know?" Sanne laughs a little at the joke trying to ease tensions. She didn't know how Dante would feel about her kissing Krieger right in front of him. "I wonder why Xana did it."

"Are you sure it's Xana?" Dante puts a finger on the bloody fist print and can almost smell Naia's perfume. He can almost feel her warm hand. He swears he can even hear her but it is only Xana.

"Don't you touch her!" Naia is screaming her head off. "I can't believe you'd let her confuse you like that! You love me you've even told her that but you still touch her and kiss her!"

_Do ou tou r! I bel 'd et con lik at! You lo you ven er at yo ill ouch iss her!_ Dante shakes his head. "Sanne can you send me to Lyoko?"

"Of course I can but first I need to do this." Sanne hugs Dante and kisses him hard on the mouth. They kiss for a few minutes then break apart. "It's going to be ok Dante we'll find her. She isn't dead and I'm not leaving."

"What if Krieger or one of the others call your parents?"

"I don't know. I'd hate to wipe their memories but if I have to I will. I can't let my parents come. Our parents come, and take us away. I won't leave you here alone. They, they won't treat you like a human."

"I'm not, completely." Sanne gets a little frustrated.

"I've told you before you are human. I couldn't love a virus and a virus wouldn't love me." Sanne kisses Dante again. "Ok, go back to Lyoko." Sanne shivers. "It's so cold down here all of a sudden."

"I know. If I go to Lyoko and feel pulsations I'll tell you." Dante takes the ladder down to the Scanner Room. Naia follows him still yelling at him. When he steps in the Scanner Naia doesn't want to stop yelling so gets in with him. When the Scanner doors close…

"Oh my Gods." Naia's profile comes up on the screen. "No way. This is impossible." Sanne checks the profile. "Dante, you'll never believe what I see." Sanne didn't put the headset on.

"Nothing. Go back to Kadic Academy. I'll go through the DDNA Scan. See if we missed…" Dante hears the voice a lot more clearly now.

"Dante, please, look at me!"

_Dante, please, look at me!_ Dante looks around but doesn't see anyone. "The voice is following me."

"No its not I'm following you! It's me, Naia!"

_No its not I'm following you! It's me, Naia!_ Dante nearly collapses.

"Crap, where is it." Sanne finds the headset and puts it on. "Dante, Naia's profile appeared!"

"I, I hear her." Dante looks around some more but doesn't see Naia. "She's right here but I can't see her."

"Oh my Gods Dante something must have happened." Sanne has no idea what this would be but Naia's profile appears and now Dante hears her voice. "What is she saying?"

"She's here, next to me."

"Yes!" Naia wants to cry in joy but can't since she is on Lyoko. "I love you Dante I knew you could hear me!" Naia tries to hug him but passes through him. "Dante I'm so scared!"

"She's scared, can you hear her?"

"No. I, let me go to Lyoko." Sanne sets up the auto transfer and takes the ladder down to the Scanner Room. She gets in the left Scanner and soon the doors close.

Sanne lands on Lyoko next to Dante. "Ok, I can't hear her."

"You can't?" Dante looks at Sanne. "Maybe it has something to do with my closeness to Naia."

"Yes! That little slut better leave you alone! You're mine!"

"Don't call her that!" Dante yells but Sanne can't hear what Naia is saying so is confused.

"Dante are you sure you can hear her?"

"Yes."

"Of course he can hear me Sanne. Just because you tried to confuse him doesn't mean he'd forget about me."

"I'm not confused. I, I love her." Sanne stares at Dante. "Naia I'm sorry but I love Sanne. I still love you and will find you but I love Sanne."

"Dante I, I'll go back." Sanne runs into the Way Tower and uses the control panel to send herself back to Earth. She didn't want to intrude on Dante and Naia. Well, on Dante since she couldn't hear Naia.

Sanne is going back to Kadic Academy slowly. She wasn't sure what was going on any more. She loved two men and one of them loved another woman. She knew it was wrong to cheat on Krieger but she loved Dante. She couldn't see being separated from him. If the adults were called and Sanne was sent away she'd, she didn't know what she would do. Being separated from Krieger and Dante until she at least turned eighteen was something she couldn't handle. She couldn't stand to lose either of them but both of them? And knowing that the adults would treat Dante like an animal, worse then an animal, hurt her. "What am I going to do? We have Naia back, maybe. It might be a trick and if it is I don't know what Dante will do. I need someone to talk to but I can't. Well, maybe I can." Sanne passes the sewer passage that leads to the Hermitage. "Tomorrow, I can't go now I'll be in trouble for being off of the campus after hours." Sanne continues to Kadic Academy.

At Kadic Academy Sanne goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face when she sees a hickie on her neck. "Crap, Krieger didn't leave that there." Sanne knows it looks bad. Krieger would know he didn't leave it. Sanne made sure he didn't leave marks on her or else Jim would know what she was doing and she would get in trouble. "Frak. Maybe I can borrow some makeup from Skitz. Gods know how many times she's had to cover up the hickies Barack left on her." Sanne goes to her room and sees Skitz is under the covers doing something. "Skitz could you stop that for a minute and tell me where you keep your cover up?"

"Huh, what?" Skitz turns over. "Why do you want some?"

"Because Da," Sanne stops. "Because dummy left a hickie on my neck. Just tell me where it is and you can go back to your, activities." Sanne is so tired she doesn't notice the smell in the room.

"In my second drawer and its weird doing it with you here."

"Then don't I don't care. I'm tired."

"You didn't do anything today."

"You have no idea." Sanne shakes her head. Emotionally she was worn out and that was worse then being physically tired. Sanne puts the cover up on then changes for bed. "Goodnight Skitz." Sanne snuggles under the covers with a body pillow.

"Goodnight Sanne." Skitz decides to go back to her activities glad Sanne hadn't caught her doing something else. "That was close."

Sanne is sleeping when she starts to feel cold. She shivers a little in her sleep then wakes up when she feels ice on her cheek. She turns over and sees a girl in an all white outfit. She doesn't recognize the outfit but she recognizes the hair and face. "Naia? Then Dante did it already? He found you and brought you back?"

"Yes." Naia smiles at Sanne. "But there was a problem. You see, something is wrong with me. I am still in my Lyoko attire and everything is cold." Now that she mentions it Sanne notices she can see her breath.

"Well we can fix that."

"You see that's what Dante said. But you see I know what you two have been doing. Because of that I was mad."

"But, I, how?"

"I watched you. Whenever it got cold, you heard a noise, it was me. I hated both of you but I realized what happened. You confused him. No man would refuse you would they? A billionaire with your looks? No acne, no fat, you're perfect. Sure you could probably use a bigger chest but Dante likes them small. It wasn't his fault it was yours!" Naia starts to choke Sanne. "You confused him! You came on to him! He almost forgot about me because of you!" Sanne struggles to break Naia's hold.

"Let me, go. Sorry." Sanne tries to kick Naia but can't reach her.

"You slut!" Naia shakes Sanne by the throat never hearing Skitz wake up. "It's all your fault!"

"Let her go!" Skitz wraps a bed sheet around Naia's neck and pulls her off of Sanne. "What are you!?" Skitz feels how cold Naia is and shivers. "Naia?"

"Let me go! You don't know what Sanne did!" Naia leans forward fast throwing Skitz over her shoulder.

"Stop it Naia!" Sanne gets out of bed and tackles Naia sending both of them through the desk smashing it. Skitz gets up and goes to help Sanne with Naia.

"What the hell? Is this a Xana attack or what?"

"I, crap where's my Jtop?"

"Under me poking me in the ass!" Naia punches Skitz in the face. "Let me go! I'm just going to make Sanne pay for what she did!"

"Shut up Xana!" Skitz checks to make sure her nose isn't bleeding. "Sanne we have to get to the Factory."

"You need to get a shirt on and we need to find a Jcell." Both of the Jcells were on the desk when it was smashed.

"Frak!" Skitz had reached for a Jcell when Naia kicked out and hit Skitz in the arm. "Let me kick her!"

"No!" Sanne wasn't sure if this was Naia or a Xana trick. "Help me keep her down then call the others!"

"We need you Sanne to deactivate the Tower!" Skitz jumps and lands on Naia. "Get out of here I'll deal with Xana!" Skitz ignores how freezing cold Naia is as she wrestles with her.

"Don't hurt her or get hurt Skitz!" Sanne grabs a Jcell off of the floor and calls Krieger. "Krieger! I, a Xana attack, I think."

"You think?"

"I, yes, get to the Factory! Skitz is dealing with the attack." Sanne runs to Mira's room and opens the door. "Get Barack on your way to the stairs." Sanne sneaks in as she hangs up on Krieger. Sanne goes to Mira's bed and shakes her awake.

"What?" Mira turns over and sees Sanne. "Why?"

"Who, where, when. Xana, my room, now." Mira sits up.

"Ok." Mira yawns. "I guess my sleep shirt is enough."

"Yeah, we have to hurry Skitz is dealing with the attack." Sanne turns around when she hears Mira's roommate turn over. The roommate is still asleep.

"Ok." Mira stands up and yawns again. "Late night attacks suck."

"Yeah." They sneak out of the room then run to the stairwell.

Dante is on Earth hiding. Xana had gone after him. Had gone right into the Way Tower after Dante. Dante got to the control panel and sent himself to Earth before Xana could do whatever it was he wanted to do. Now Dante is in the sewers away from anything electrical. "What was that?" He turns his head when he hears a noise. "He is sending something after me, why?" Dante goes to the ladder and starts to climb up when the noise gets closer.

"Dante!" Sanne yells and waves to him. "What are you doing?!"

"Hiding." Dante waits for Sanne and the others to get to him before explaining what happened.

"He chased you out and away from the Factory so you couldn't warn us of the attack." Sanne is positive it's a Xana attack now. Dante would have told her if he got Naia to Earth. Sanne gets her Jcell out. "Wait," Sanne realizes the Jcell she had was Skitz's. She calls her Jcell and Skitz answers.

"Ow, she got away, you guys ok?"

"Yeah. It is a Xana attack. Try to get here but if you aren't here in five minutes we're going on our own."

"I won't be coming." Skitz spits blood out. "I'm winded. She got me right under the ribs. It will probably be five minutes before I can even walk."

"Ok. No, you can come. We need you." Sanne is worried that Skitz could be hurt and wants to use the Scanners to heal her.

"Fine. Give me a few minutes." Sanne and Skitz hang up.

"The attack is headed this way. I knew it was an attack I just knew it." Sanne puts her Jcell away and waits for either the fake Naia or Skitz to arrive.

"What is the attack?" Dante is worried about his friends. If he hadn't run away from the Factory he could have called Sanne and warned them.

"He sent a fake Ghost Naia to Earth." Dante's pained look hurts Sanne. "It's a fake so everything it says or does is just Xana trying to hurt us. The real Naia wouldn't be doing this."

"I, yes." Dante knew Naia was nearly insane about Sanne. After talking with her Dante realized what Naia had seen. He didn't know what to say. He still loved Naia but he loved Sanne also and tried to tell Naia this but she just yelled at him. "We better hurry." Dante and the others climb out of the sewers and head into the Factory to take the elevator down to the Control Room.

When the elevator doors open the group gets a nasty surprise. "Naia!" Dante throws himself at Naia and tackles her to the floor. She is ice cold and his skin nearly freezes to hers. "No, Xana, we know you're fake!"

"He sent me here!" Naia tries to slam her forehead into Dante's nose but he pulls his head back. "He knew what I would do!"

"Attack Sanne? Yeah right!" Krieger goes over to help Dante with Naia.

"Yes! Because that little slut has been messing with Dante! He's my boyfriend he loves me you little tramp!" Naia spits at Sanne. Sanne wants to do something but is frozen with fear. Krieger would hear, was hearing, about her and Dante. She didn't know what she wanted and didn't want Krieger to know until she told him. Whether it was going to him for forgiveness or telling him she was breaking up with him she didn't care she just needed to be the one to tell Krieger.

"Be quiet Xana like I'd fall for such a lie!" Krieger kneels down next to Dante and Naia and grabs Naia's arms. "So where do we take her? Or just let me hold her down long enough for Sanne to send the others to Lyoko?" Dante shrugs his shoulders and looks over at Sanne.

"I'll send the others, uh, Dante you hold her down." Sanne doesn't want Krieger to hear any more. So far he believed it to be all lies but the fake Naia might say something else that convinces Krieger. Sanne starts to bring the transfer program up when the elevator moves. Soon it comes back down and she sees Skitz. "Dante hurry, Skitz made it."

"No he needs to go. I can hold her down." Krieger moves so he is straddling the fake Naia's chest and pins her to the ground. Dante goes over to the elevator and gets on. The doors close and the elevator goes down to the Scanner Room.

"Transfer Dante, Transfer Ark, Transfer Barack, Scanner Dante, Scanner Ark, Scanner Barack, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Desert Sector. "Transfer Mira, Transfer Skitz, Scanner Mira, Scanner Skitz, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko next to the others.

"Stop her! Krieger, she's been messing with Dante! Check her neck! She has a hickie that he put there!" Krieger looks over at Sanne but doesn't see one. Sanne had put the cover up on.

"You need to do better lies Xana. Sanne, send yourself, I'll deal with this fraud." Krieger struggles a little. He was getting very cold, shivering.

"I am a fake but what I say is the truth! She's touching him. He's been touching her! He's put his hands in places only you have been Krieger! Don't let her make a fool of you!"

"Shut up Xana!" Sanne snaps. "I would never cheat on Krieger I love him!" Sanne sets up the auto transfer.

"Lie! You lie Sanne! You've been cheating on Krieger ever since the real Naia died!"

"See Krieger? Xana. Xana do you think we'd let you get us to fight? We love each other." Sanne has to act tough. She wants to cry knowing that Xana was right. She was a liar, a tramp, a, no. She loved both Dante and Krieger. She may be a liar but she wasn't a tramp or a slut. She loved both men and didn't know what to do about it. "Krieger don't get hurt."

"I can handle this." Krieger keeps Fake Naia pinned to the floor as Sanne takes the ladder down to the Scanner Room. She gets in the middle Scanner seconds before the Scanner doors close.

"Sanne is Krieger coming?" Sanne shakes her head. "Then I'll get on the Overbike with you." Dante goes over to the Overbike and Sanne follows. Sanne doesn't notice the stare from Skitz who had heard the yelling, like the others, over the headset. Except she knew Sanne had a hickie. She knew Sanne had used makeup to cover a hickie up that she now knew didn't come from Krieger. But right now they had to deal with the activated Tower. And she wanted to talk to Sanne alone first. Just in case something was going on, had happened, that she didn't know about.

Krieger is starting to weaken from the cold. "Shut up Xana I'm not going to believe a thing you say!" Krieger stands up and backs away from Fake Naia hoping to warm up.

"But it's all true! Check her neck when she comes back. You'll see. She used makeup to cover the hickie up. Although Dante may have left other hickies in other places." Fake Naia smiles wickedly. "Everything I say is true. I'll make a deal. You know I always keep my deals. I'll walk away and allow you to warm up but you must listen to me."

"I don't think so Xana. You'll lie."

"I promise, part of the deal will be I won't say a single untruth."

"Why would you tell me even if they were doing things, which they aren't." Krieger gets ready to attack again.

"Because you will hate Dante and Sanne and that helps me."

"Exactly why you will lie."

"Don't make the deal then. I'll just attack you and win." Fake Naia lunges at Krieger. Krieger is ready for this and brings his knee up hitting Fake Naia in the stomach.

On Lyoko the group gets close to the activated Tower and sees Sora backed up by two Assassins. "Sora you can back down! We don't want to fight you!"

"I want to back down but I can't. I must live. I do something important in the future and I must live to do that. So for now I will not disobey Xana." Sora creates an arrow. "Ready to lose? By the time you go back to Earth Krieger will be waiting for you Sanne, Dante." Sora is smiling wickedly as she puts the arrow in the Gothic Bow.

"Fake Naia is lying! Dante and I don't do anything!" Sanne sparks with energy. Nervous about the truth being discovered and angry at Sora for using the simple excuse of not wanting to disobey Xana for what she was doing brings out Sanne's powers. "Step down Sora!"

"I can't Sanne. You'll be glad I am there when the time comes." Sora fires an arrow at Sanne but she dodges it. Sanne closes her eyes and concentrates on her inner powers as her friends attack.

"Extend!" Skitz extends her clubs and jumps off of the Overboard leaving Barack to control the Overboard. She lands near an Assassin which lashes out at her with its claws. Skitz does a backflip to dodge it.

"What will you do? What if it is the real Naia on Earth?" Sora fires an arrow at Mira who was on the Overwing.

"I don't know!" Mira dodges another arrow.

"We know it isn't Naia. It said so itself!" Sanne opens her eyes as her energy glows around her. She had to concentrate on her emotions to keep her powers going. Her pink wings burst out from her back. "You can't beat me Sora. Xana wants my powers so I know I can destroy you."

"He wants your powers yes but he got some earlier. Remember? When you kissed Dante the first time and put your powers into him. I guess that time was just practice for now."

"Shut up!" More energy sparks around Sanne. She flaps her wings and she takes off into the air.

"I won't let you in until Xana is done with his attack!" Sora fires arrows at Sanne as the other Lyoko Warriors deal with the Assassins.

On Earth Krieger is pinned to the wall. He could have won in a regular fight but he was getting so cold he couldn't react as fast. "Now Krieger, listen to me." Fake Naia leans so her nose is touching Krieger's nose as she stares into his eyes. "Sanne is cheating on you with Dante. If you don't believe me then spy on them. You will see her kissing him and more."

"I don't need to spy on her. She loves me."

"I didn't say she didn't love you. She does love you. Oh she loves you a lot but she also loves Dante. She shows him how much she loves him every chance she gets. She hasn't done everything with him that she has with you but I am sure it is only time until that happens. She does love him after all maybe even more than you."

"Liar." Krieger wants to push Naia away but is too cold.

"I am not! Don't believe me then and be hurt when you find out the hard way." Naia drops Krieger to the floor. "You fool. Love is blinding you. I would check her neck when she comes back for that hickie that Dante left." Fake Naia backs away from Krieger. "Goodbye." Fake Naia breaks apart into a black mist and disappears.

On Lyoko Sora is firing arrows at the Angelic Sanne. One Assassin had been destroyed and the other one is about to be destroyed. "Skitz distract him!" Ark flies over the Assassin trying to jab his spear into the Eye.

"I'm trying!" Skitz dodges lasers then when she gets closer has to dodge claws. Barack fires lasers but he can't hit the Eye.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires an energy beam at the Assassin and hits a leg. The Assassin is crippled and Ark gets close enough to jab his spear into the Eye. Dante runs for the activated Tower. Sanne sees this and charges at Sora.

"You lose Sora!" Sanne was trying to keep her focus on her emotions but now that the attack was almost over her powers were weakening. Her feathers start to fall off and her dive attack slows.

"I think not." Sora fires an arrow and Sanne tries to dodge it. The arrow hits a wing and cripples it sending Sanne down towards the ground. She lands hard but it was enough for Dante to get into the activated Tower.

"I think so." Ark raises his spear in victory.

"Don't celebrate yet Ark." Sora fires an arrow and hits him in the stomach sending him back to Earth.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around him. "There should be no need for a return." Dante uses the control panel to send the others back to Earth then himself.

Standing in the Control Room for another meeting Dante and Sanne tell the others what had happened. "And so now we know Naia is alive."

"But how do we know? It could be Xana wanting to make sure we don't call our parents." Krieger is staring at Sanne trying to see any marks on her neck. "It is something he would do."

"It isn't." Dante steps forward. "Naia, the one that just appeared on Lyoko, knows things only she could know."

"Then what?" Skitz stares from Dante to Sanne dieing to ask Sanne some questions once they were alone. "What do we do to get Naia out?"

"We don't know. First we need to make her solid then we can worry about bringing her to Earth." Sanne looks at her Jcell. "Its really late we need to be going to bed."

"Yes you do. I'll go back to Lyoko and work on fixing Naia." Dante takes the ladder down to the Scanner Room and gets in the middle Scanner. Sanne sends him to Lyoko.

After the group goes back to Kadic Academy Sanne is about to fall asleep when Skitz sits up in bed. "Sanne, what are you doing?"

"Trying to sleep."

"No, with Dante."

"I, nothing."

"Don't lie. He left a hickie on your neck. You're cheating on Krieger aren't you? You're seeing Dante behind his back."

"I, I might be." Sanne wanted, needed, someone to talk to about her problem and decides this would be the best chance she got. "I love Dante ok? I still love Krieger also. I love them both but I can't, I don't know."

"Really? Not just a fling with Dante?"

"No! I, I really love Dante and he loves me. But I still love Krieger and he loves me. I feel like there is something with Dante that isn't with Krieger but I love them both so much that I don't know what to do."

"What the frak Sanne? I never thought you would be like this. Mira I'd expect but you?"

"You only expect Mira to do that because you still don't like her."

"Maybe but still. I thought you loved Krieger."

"I do and that's the problem Skitz. I love him but I also love Dante. I'm so confused!"

"Wow, I, I don't know what to say."

"I know you've thought about cheating on Barack. Remember when I could see your sins and thoughts?"

"Yes but I only think about it. And some of it wouldn't be cheating since Barack would be there with me." Skitz smiles thinking about that fantasy. "You're actually cheating on Krieger. What does Dante feel about that?"

"He feels bad but loves me. He says that if I want to stop doing things with him I can and he won't hold it against me. He wants me to be happy. And that just makes me love him more. That he would let me go if it would make me happy."

"Wow Sanne." Skitz shakes her head. "I, I won't tell anyone but you really need to figure this out. I'd hate to see what would happen if Krieger found out the hard way that you're doing things with Dante."

"I know! I want to tell him but I don't know when to do it. I, I know I'll have to choose sooner or later. But when I choose, I don't know. If I choose Krieger and tell him what I did with Dante and he breaks up with me I don't know what I would do. But if I decide I, I want to stay with Dante and break up with Krieger who knows what he would do."

"Afraid he'll join Xana?"

"Yes. Join Xana, help Xana make me his new host, and then have me. I don't think he would but I, if I, if we broke up who knows what he would do."

"Sanne like I said I won't tell anyone but don't expect me to cover anything up. You better choose soon because I won't let you put me in the middle of anything." Skitz lies back down in bed. "Goodnight Sanne."

"Good morning Skitz, it's only a couple hours until our alarms go off."

"Ugh, I hate late night attacks." Skitz and Sanne try to get some sleep but soon the alarm goes off and a new day of school starts.

**A/N I also updated my original! So now 4 reviews and an instant update here! If not then on Nov. 3. Please review this and my original! I really like the new chapter!**


	90. Chapter 90

**Code Xana Episode 89: Welcome Back**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-88**

Sanne and the others are on Lyoko fighting Sora and three Dragons. "Super Leap!" Krieger leaps at a Dragon using his shield to block lasers. He slashes at the Dragon clipping a wing. He reaches out with his legs and wraps them around the Dragon as it falls towards the ground of the Ice Sector. "Die!" He shoves his sword into the Eye destroying the Dragon before they land.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires at Sora who was being distracted by Ark who buzzed around her on his disc.

"Scattershot!" Sanne fires an energy beam at the remaining Dragons. They go to dodge her attack but Barack takes his chance and shoots one hitting it on the Eye and destroying it.

"Good job Barack." Mira flies by on the Overwing ready to attack Sora from behind who was dealing with Ark and Dante.

"I better go for it." Sanne gets off of the Overbike and runs for the activated Tower. With Sora distracted and the others going after the last Dragon now was her best chance.

"Sanne, no!" Krieger sees the Schipizoa appear from behind the Tower. She fires an energy beam at the Schipizoa but misses. It reaches out and grabs her. "Super…" Before Krieger can lunge at the Schipizoa Sora hits him with an arrow.

"Sanne!" Skitz dives at the Schipizoa and Barack fires energy beams at it. The Dragon flies at them and crashes into them knocking them off of the Overboard.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires an energy beam at the Schipizoa but Sora flies in front of it and blocks it. "Sora stop! If Xana gets Sanne then this is over!"

"No, please, help me." Sanne feels herself start to slip away. Everything goes black as the Schipizoa completes the transfer.

Sanne wakes up slowly. She opens one eye then the other. She hears a beeping noise and sees a bright light. The light hurts her eyes. "What's going on?" Her voice sound scratchy, like she hadn't spoken in awhile.

"Oh my Gods, Jeremie, she's awake!" Aelita gets out of a chair and goes over to Sanne. "Honey, can you hear me?"

"What, yes. What are you doing here?"

"You don't remember, the doctors said that might happen." Aelita hugs Sanne. "They also said you'd never wake up but we didn't give up on you." Aelita smiles at her daughter as tears form in her eyes. "You're going to be ok."

"What? But the Schipizoa got me."

"Honey, you, no." Aelita is confused. "You must have been dreaming. We noticed you twitched sometimes. Were you fighting Xana for us?" Aelita smiles brightly.

"Sanne," Jeremie stands up and goes over to Sanne. "Are you ok?"

"I, what's going on?"

"The Jjet crashed. We all had out seat belts on and the safety procedures kept us alive but you hit your head." Jeremie's words seem to be coming from far away. "They said you'd never wake up but here, you," Jeremie starts to cry.

"No, I, this can't be true."

"Honey its ok. It's only been," Aelita closes her eyes. "Seventy two days. It seems so much longer." Aelita hugs Sanne. "Jeremie, go and get the doctors then call the others. I'm sure they'll want to see her."

"But, what's going on?" Sanne is confused and wants to ask questions but there are too many to ask that she can't choose which one to ask first.

"Honey I'm so sorry." Aelita hugs Sanne again as she continues to cry. "We were all so worried! If I hadn't talked Jeremie into sending you to Kadic Academy this never would have happened!"

"Mom I did go to Kadic! I, we released Xana and we were fighting him then…" Sanne stops. She had memories of being on the Jjet.

_What's going on? Daddy why is the plane shaking like this? Aaaa!_

"Oh my Gods." Sanne remembers the crash. The engine had stopped and the Jjet went down. Its safety procedures had activated so instead of slamming into the Earth killing all on board it glided down. But then it rolled and slammed into the edge of the forest they had landed near. Sanne reaches to the back of her head and feels the long scar where she had hit her head.

"Honey its ok. The others have been coming to see you as much as they could. I, we're ready to take you home as soon as the doctors release you."

"I don't want to go home. I, I want to go to Kadic Academy." Sanne is scared. What if this was a trick? She had to go to the Factory. She had to see Dante. Dante would know if this was a trick or not. "Where am I?"

"In a hospital, near Paris. They were afraid to move you." Aelita looks up at the door when it opens and Jeremie comes in with a hassled looking doctor.

"Well I'll be the little girl has woken up." The doctor smiles at Sanne. "Dear do you know how you got here? What do you remember?"

"I, I remember the plane shaking. Something was wrong then I, I," Sanne wasn't sure. "I guess I woke up here."

"Alright. Thankfully you were close to here. Dear how many fingers do you see?" The doctor holds three up.

"Three."

"What year were you born?"

"2017."

"What is your name?"

"Sanne Rose Belpois."

"Ok, memory seems to be intact. Sanne move your legs." Sanne does. "Ok, so test results were right. Let me take these out," The doctor goes over and takes a tube out of Sanne's arm. "With the electrolysis machine your muscles should be strong enough to hold you up. If this accident had happened five years ago you would be in a wheelchair for months until your muscles got strong enough." Sanne sits up then gets off of the bed. She feels a breeze and pulls the back of the hospital gown close. She takes a few steps towards the door. "Very good. Go back to the bed." Sanne turns and goes back to the bed.

"Doctor will she be ok?"

"Well as I said all of our tests showed no major brain damage and as you saw her muscles haven't deteriorated."

"The best treatment money could buy." Jeremie had spent more then a million dollars already. Three surgeries, life flight, private room, the electrolysis machines, flying in two head trauma experts, he spared no expense.

"Yes, in a week, two at most she may be out of here." The doctor smiles at Jeremie and Aelita. "Your daughter is a lot tougher then she looks. I never would have expected this. At least not this early."

"But, Xana." Sanne is in shock. She had just spent months fighting Xana, right? But now that she was awake her memories were fading. Dreams after all were kept in the part of your brain that covered short term memory.

The next day her friends and their parents make it to the hospital. The doctors would only allow four people in at a time and first was Krieger with his parents. "Krieger!" Sanne hugs Krieger then kisses him on the mouth. He pushes her away and backs up.

"Whoa Sanne I'm happy to see you to but I don't think Maria would like me kissing you." He smiles. "I'm so glad to see you're awake."

"What? Maria?" Sanne shakes her head. Krieger wasn't her boyfriend. That was… What was that world? Sanne was sure this had to be a trick but Dante hadn't called her yet. And now Krieger was acting like this.

"My girlfriend. She said she couldn't make it. She's been wanting to meet you though. Says if she's going to date me she should meet my sister."

"Sister? But, but," Sanne can't believe it. She had been in love, was in love, with Krieger but he saw her as a sister. "Where's Dante?"

"Who?"

"Dante, I," Sanne leans in and whispers into his ear. "What's going on? Did you guys get me from the Schipizoa? Did Dante deactivate the Tower?" Krieger pulls away from Sanne with a confused look on his face.

"Sanne we don't know anyone named Dante. And Schipizoa? Sanne you were dreaming. Aelita told me about what you said to her."

"But, it was real." Sanne's eyes start to tear up. "I, we were dating. We loved each other. I love you."

"Dating? Sanne that's just weird. We've known each other since we were babies you're like a sister to me."

"But, no." Sanne hugs him and starts to cry. She had just lost Krieger. But according to him, her parents, and the doctors everything she dreamed of hadn't happened. Now she needed to get to the Factory and see Dante. If she had lost both Krieger and Dante… Well Dante might not even exist in this world.

"Sanne honey its ok." Aelita puts a hand on Sanne's shoulder. Sanne had told Aelita a long fanciful story. Aelita kept telling her it was all a dream. Sanne had never made it to Kadic Academy. She couldn't be fighting Xana since he wasn't real. Sanne knew that was a lie, Xana was real. But she had been shown a calendar so she knew it wasn't January almost February. She had never been to Kadic Academy and never been to the Factory.

"Sanne we're glad to see you're ok." Yumi looks at Aelita. "We're so glad she's ok. How long until she is out of the hospital?"

"The doctor says eight days. I, I don't know what to do now. Jeremie wants her to go back but Sanne says she wants to go to Kadic Academy like we planned." Aelita hugs Yumi then Ulrich. "Thanks for coming, and bringing Krieger."

"He missed his sister." Ulrich looks at Krieger and Sanne who were hugging. "We've been worried as much about Krieger as we have been about Sanne. He just hasn't been himself without his sister."

"I bet. Odd and Sandra told me Skitz has been having problems. We know how close those two are. But she'll be here soon with the others. I'm so glad Kadic let them out of class for the day to see Sanne."

"Sissi is still a bitch but she wouldn't dare make us mad. We could easily get a dozen kids taken out of every grade if we complained and took our kids out." Yumi squeezes her hand into a fist.

"I guess. Thanks." Aelita wipes her eyes trying not to cry. She had been scared for seventy two days straight. She was still scared but hope and happiness had exploded inside of her.

"Hello," Jeremie knocks on the door. "Odd and the others are here."

"Oh, well, we'll go out, send the kids in." Aelita and the other adults leave the room and Ark and Skitz go in.

"Hi Sanne." Ark hugs her then Skitz does.

"If you're done sitting around all day you have lots of homework to do." Skitz smiles. "I could help you if you need it."

"I, I don't know if I'm going to Kadic Academy. I still want to but my dad says no."

"Can you blame him?" Ark is fighting back tears. "We missed you Sanne. We were all so scared."

"I'm sorry." Sanne starts to tear up again. She was scared. Was the life she knew a dream? Had she lost the men she loved? And what would happen now? Would she be allowed to go to Kadic Academy or go home far away from her friends and the Factory?

"Don't be buddy." Skitz hugs Sanne hard. She whispers in her ear. "We all love you and are glad you're ok."

"I know Skitz. I love you to." Sanne is able to hold back her tears as she hugs Skitz.

The next few days were lonely and slow. The others would be back on the weekend but for the rest of the week it was just her parents. Sanne and Aelita had talked with Jeremie and he had agreed she could go to Kadic Academy after spending a week at the home in Paris once she left the hospital.

The week at home was incredible for Sanne. Her room was nice and comfortable. She could wear what she wanted, eat what she wanted. She could do what she wanted. Of course that was to go to the Factory but her parents wouldn't let her leave the house unless it was to go to the hospital.

Finally the day came. She was going to go to Kadic Academy. "Who's my roommate?"

"Well, we aren't sure." Jeremie smiles. "But I'm sure you'll get along with them." Jeremie still didn't want Sanne to go but he also wanted Sanne to live a normal life. She wanted to go to school like a normal person and so he was going to let her go. "Are you ready?"

"Yes daddy." Sanne hugs her father. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Sanne." Jeremie kisses her on the forehead. "If you ever need anything just call ok?"

"Ok daddy." Sanne and Jeremie take Sanne's things out to the car. Aelita was already behind the wheel ready to go.

"Aelita could you please go slow?" Jeremie gets in the passenger seat and puts his seatbelt on.

"Ok." Aelita takes off for Kadic Academy at an extreme speed.

At Kadic Academy, after Jeremie catches his breath, he helps Sanne carry her things up to the room that was to be her home for the rest of the school year. "Sanne!" Skitz jumps off of the bed and nearly tackles Sanne.

"Skitz, I, you're my roommate?"

"I guess." Skitz hugs Sanne hard. "Hi Aelita, Jeremie, what's wrong with you?" Aelita laughs.

"Jeremie told me to drive slowly so I only went one hundred fifty instead of two hundred kilometers an hour."

"On those roads? Psycho." Skitz and Aelita laugh.

The first week things were hard for Sanne. Dealing with classes, new people, and Ms. Delmas. But what was really hard was that the group wasn't a group. Ark was sitting with his current girlfriend. Skitz told Sanne it was his seventh one this school year. Skitz was the only one who would sit with her as Krieger sat with his current girlfriend, his third this year. When conversation came around to Skitz and her relationships she would change the topic. But a main problem was that Sanne couldn't get to the Factory. With so much back homework, special lessons from professors, and just plain life she never had a chance to get there. She was glad for the help from the professors. She was sure Jim had talked to them and they agreed to it. But she could never get a minute alone. It was also hard to explain how she knew where everything was. One time she knew where the girls' bathroom was on the third floor of the main school building when Skitz couldn't find it.

When Sanne did get time alone she looked for Mira, and found her. Mira had no idea who Sanne was and never even talked to Ark. Sanne then found Sora who turned out to have dated Krieger before he broke up with her and started dating her roommate. But she couldn't find Barack. Barack should have been there but for some reason he wasn't there.

Near the end of November Sanne got a chance. She couldn't get away from Skitz so decided to bring her along. Skitz had seemed to grow attached to Sanne. Sanne figured it was because of her near death experience and Skitz was scared that something else would happen to Sanne. "Come on Skitz I know this really cool place. I promise you'll like it."

"Oh fine. I can't believe you got through all of that homework already. I'd be doing it until the end of the school year."

"No you wouldn't Skitz. We knew that stuff already. The professors helped me to." Sanne leads Skitz to the woods and finds the sewer entrance.

When they get to the end of the sewer passage Sanne is starting to sweat. This would be it. This would prove whether or not it was all just a dream or not. "See Skitz? The Factory."

"What Factory?" Skitz is confused.

"Thee Factory." Now she gets it.

"Sanne those were stories. You were just dreaming."

"Come on I'll show you!" Sanne runs across the bridge and jumps down swinging on the rope. It felt incredible for her. She runs over to the elevator as Skitz follows her. "Crap I can't remember what the code is to unlock it. We'll just take the long way around." Sanne runs and Skitz continues to follow.

"Whoa." Skitz pushes the door in the boiler room open and finds a narrow hallway. They walk down it and it opens up into the Control Room.

"I told you!" Sanne runs over to the computer chair. "This, this isn't mine." It was the original one. She sits down and puts the headset on. "Dante, please answer me Dante." Nothing. "Skitz, go down and turn the Super Computer on." Skitz goes down to the Super Computer Room and when she turns the Super Computer on a screen comes up and it is Dante, or is it?

"What the hell do you want?!" It looked like Dante but his voice was anything but. "Little girl who are you!?"

"Dante it's me, Sanne." Sanne hears Skitz climb up the ladder. "And this is Skitz."

"How dare you call me be such a common name! I am Xana, Lord of Lyoko!" Skitz and Sanne back away from the screen. "Let me out of this Tower! I'll give you power, lots of power!"

"No way Xana!" Skitz yells at the screen. "Sanne you were right, Xana is real. Lyoko is real. But he's trapped in the Super Computer."

"But, Dante." Sanne reaches towards the screen and puts a hand on it. "Dante this can't be true."

"Stop calling me that!" Sanne jerks her hand away. "Let me out!"

"Never." Sanne knew the code, Code Xana, would release him. But unlike last time there was no innocent boy trapped in a Tower. This was Xana. The being that had killed thousands. The being that had spent months trying to… No, that world didn't exist. He had never tried to capture her. He had never caused a Zombie outbreak. He had never tried to kill her friends with loud music or possessed cars or killer snow. "Goodbye Xana." Sanne stands up and goes over to the elevator. "Come on Skitz." Skitz follows her.

"I can't believe you were telling the truth."

"I, it isn't, wasn't, completely." Sanne is confused. Xana was real but her world that she could remember wasn't. "So I guess you'll never meet Barack."

"I don't care. I wouldn't like him anyways."

"What? Skitz in my dreams you two were in love."

"In your dreams. This is the real world." Skitz turns towards Sanne. "And I, I'm in love with someone else."

"What? But you said you don't have a boyfriend."

"I know."

"Then how can you…" Sanne doesn't finish her sentence as Skitz kisses her. Sanne is so shocked she doesn't push Skitz away until a few seconds passed. "Skitz I, um." Sanne doesn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry!" Skitz hugs Sanne. "I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what I was thinking."

"No I, its ok Skitz." Sanne didn't know what to think. She had once felt something for Skitz, in the other world. She had been scared when Skitz read her diary that Skitz would read about how she felt for her. But then there was stuff with Krieger, and Dante. But Dante was still Xana in the real world and Krieger was with Maria. "I was just surprised." Sanne hugs Skitz back then kisses her on the cheek. "This is the real world. I, well, I don't know. We can um, I don't know."

"What do you know?"

"I know that I um, well you're my friend so of course I like you but I don't know if I like you like that." Skitz pulls away from Sanne blushing bright red. "But I might. I don't know." Sanne thinks about how she once felt about her best friend. The one who would hold her after a nightmare. The one who would comfort her after a Xana attack nearly killed her. She had felt so strongly for Skitz then but it was never more then a strong friendship. In that world, dream. But this was the real world. Here she didn't have Krieger or Dante. Hell she barely had her friends since they were busy with their girlfriends. All she had here was Skitz. Sanne starts to tear up. Here she didn't have Xana trying to kill her. Sora wasn't a slave to Xana. Naia was alive and well at her school. But she didn't have Dante or Krieger. She barely had Krieger and Ark in the real world. The attacks had kept the group close and without Xana the group was little more than a loose association. She didn't know what was worse. A world without danger or a world without her friends or her love. Sanne feeling alone and desperate hugs Skitz and kisses her. She couldn't lose Skitz. She was all she had in the real world.

That night Sanne was in her bed curled up into a ball crying. Sanne was confused and scared. She liked that Xana wasn't attacking in this world but she missed the closeness of her friends. She had fewer friends in the real world. Right now she only had Skitz who was taking a shower. Sanne never felt so alone.

The following week was a clash of emotions. Sanne hated the real world and loved it. She loved that Xana was not attacking. She loved that she was safe and never had to worry about her friends being killed by an attack. But she hated that the group wasn't a group. She hated that Dante was still Xana's host. She hated that Krieger was with another girl. Sanne had done things with Skitz but knew she didn't love her like she had Krieger, and Dante.

Finally Sanne can't take it anymore and goes to the Factory. She goes down to the Control Room and puts the headset on. "Xana?" The screen appears.

"What do you want?!"

"I want to make a deal with you."

"What can you offer me? What do I have that you want?!"

"I want Dante free and you want to be free. If you leave Dante alone and never make him your host again I'll let you out."

"You can't free me! You don't know the code to let me out!"

"Yes I do. I promise Xana, you let your son go and I'll free you."

"If you free me from this Tower I will leave this pathetic body. His powers have weakened being locked in this Tower. He's useless to me!"

"I know." Sanne brings up a screen. "Code Xana." The screen flashes and Xana starts to laugh evilly.

"Thank you little girl, you can have this boy." A black mist leaves Dante's body and exits the Tower.

"What, what is going on?" Dante looks around. "Who are you? What have you done!? You let Xana free!"

"Don't worry Dante we'll beat him." Sanne is ready to cry. "Dante I, I can bring you to Earth right now. Do you want to come?"

"Watch out!" Dante points behind Sanne and she turns around to see Xana.

"Xana I, what are you doing?"

"Now that I am free I am going to make sure I can take my time before exacting my revenge. First I must kill anyone who could expose me."

"No I, please Xana. You want me for a host. My powers will make you a God." Sanne can't believe she is saying this but she doesn't want to die.

"What powers could a little girl like you have?"

"I'm the daughter of Aelita, the granddaughter of Sanne. I have powers that scare you."

"Then we shall find out shall we?" Xana turns into a black mist and attacks Sanne.

"No, I didn't want this!" Sanne struggles but can't fight Xana off.

**A/N That's right! Fake world first and now the real world. Or is it? Maybe both are real, or fake… Mwahahaha! Also, this episode was brought to you by 4 reviews on my original. So now next update on Nov. 4****th**


	91. Chapter 91

**Code Xana Episode 90: The Loss of a Warrior**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-89**

Sanne wakes up on the floor of the Control Room. She opens her eyes and sees Krieger standing over her. "Krieger? I, he must not have been able to posses me." Sanne sits up and feels stiff.

"You're awake!" Krieger hugs her.

"I'm sorry Krieger. I, I released Xana. We have to stop him."

"Sanne that was months ago and we are trying to stop him."

"What? No, I just tried to. He came out and attacked me but he must not have been able to posses me."

"Sanne you were attacked on Lyoko. The Schipizoa had you but, then," Krieger closes his eyes. "Sora saved you."

"What?" Sanne's head is spinning. "Sora, she, no. You're dating Maria after you broke up with Sora."

"Maria? Sanne what are you talking about?" Krieger kisses Sanne hard on the mouth. "Are you okay? We tried taking care of you. Had Skitz or Mira clean you when you uh, you know." Krieger blushes a little.

"Am I okay? Krieger I was in a plane accident then I released Xana to get Dante free."

"Plane accident? What are you talking about?"

"But, Krieger, what day is it?"

"January twenty fourth. Why?"

"Then, I, I was dreaming then." Sanne shakes her head. "Or am I dreaming here again?"

"Sanne you were out for three days."

"What? But, Jim and the others, what do they think?"

"Well, we faked your kidnapping."

"Ok." Sanne is a little slow to understand what is going on. "Wait, you said Sora saved me?"

"Yes."

"But, Xana would kill her if she disobeyed him." Krieger nods and looks across the room. Sanne looks and sees Sora lying peacefully on the floor. "No, he, she, is she dead?"

"Yes." Krieger stands up. "Sanne can you stand up?" Sanne gets up slowly. They walk over to Sora's body. Sanne sees Sora is smiling.

"Why is she smiling?"

"She told us, before Xana killed her. She said she saw how she would die when she fought Death. She knew this was when she would die and she sacrificed herself to save you."

"She died for me?" Sanne kneels down next to Sora's body. "Her body is warm. And there isn't any smell. Did you embalm her? I mean, shouldn't she be decomposing by now?"

"We don't know. She just came out of the Scanner with a smile on her face. Then you fell out and wouldn't move. We thought you were dead to but you were still breathing."

"What are we going to do? Did you tell our parents yet?"

"No." This surprises Sanne.

"But, she, she died."

"I know but we decided that we can't tell our parents. We didn't take you to the hospital because they would ask what happened. We've been taking care of you but were getting worried."

"Three days. And Sora is dead. What do we do?" Sanne starts to panic. "She's dead we can't just walk up with a dead body!"

"I know and Skitz figured it out. We were just waiting for you to wake up." Krieger kneels down next to Sanne and Sora's body. He explains Skitz's plan and Sanne agrees.

"We need to call the others. Where is Dante?"

"He, we don't know."

"What? But, how can you not know?"

"He ran off. We called him but he wouldn't answer his phone."

"I'll call him." Sanne reaches for her phone and finds it isn't there. "Where's my phone?"

"On a charger at your dorm room. I'll call Skitz and make sure she brings it here." Sanne thinks about Skitz and what she had done with her. No, she hadn't done anything with her that was a dream, or this was. She wasn't sure. Sanne thinks about that world and starts to cry. She had no idea which world was better. No Xana but no friends or Xana and… She had lost two friends. She lost Naia and now she lost Sora. But here she had her friends and the men she loved. Sanne starts to cry as Krieger calls Skitz and the others.

Soon the others make it to the Factory. After many hugs the group has to deal with Sora. "Well, we can say she was kidnapped with you and then like, send her to prove they are serious."

"Serious about what?" Ark didn't like the plan.

"About the ransom for Sanne. We already demanded fifty million dollars. Sorry Sanne but we had to make it look legit. Your dad hasn't paid it yet. He knows if he pays they'll probably ask for more."

"But, we, what if he takes me home because of this?"

"Oh." The others look at each other. "Um, we could, uh, I don't know." Skitz hadn't thought of this.

"We could just launch returns until we get to three days ago." Mira's suggestion was the best she had.

"And we'd still have a dead Sora."

"We could uh, plant drugs on her. Make it look like an overdose." Sanne glares at Skitz.

"We won't do that! Sora died to save me! She remained Xana's slave until that moment so she could die for me! She knew she was going to die and she faced it like a frakking, frakking, like someone who I will respect and never be able to live up to! I'll never be able to repay her for this! I will not let you or anyone else dirty her name like that!"

"I'm sorry you don't need to yell at me. It was just a suggestion." Skitz backs away from Sanne who looks like she is ready to hurt her.

"Then what do we do? I, I want her to have a proper burial." Krieger looks over at Sora. "I owe her Sanne's life. I'll never forget her. She staid Xana's slave for weeks knowing that she was going to die. I don't know if I could have done that." Krieger stares at Skitz mad at her for her suggestion.

"Because of her we're still alive." Ark stares at his sister. "Because of Sora we weren't killed, our parents weren't killed. We need to find a way for the world to know what a great person she was."

"But how?" Mira looks over at Sora. "I mean she's dead what can we do now? She can't exactly run into a burning building and save a baby." Mira tries not to tear up. The whole group had cried when they found Sora was dead. Well, except Skitz. Skitz seemed hardened and wouldn't even look at Sora.

"We, well, we can't make it look like suicide either." Barack is upset with what Skitz had said and was trying to think of a better idea.

"Well, I, frak it." Sanne goes over to the computer chair and sits down. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up returning the group to four days before.

"Whoa." Skitz finds herself in her room with a Jazz joint. "Hey, cool. I need one after all of that." She slowly takes a drag off not remembering what happened that night. How she just barely finished the joint before Sanne came in with a hickie on her neck. She takes her time with the Jazz enjoying the buzz she was building when the door slams opens.

"Crap Skitz I need some makeup…" Sanne sees Skitz with half a Jazz joint in her mouth. "What the Frak are you doing!?"

"Sanne I, its, not what it looks like!" Skitz puts the Jazz joint out. "Look I, I needed one after uh, what happened and I…" Sanne smacks her.

"I told you if you didn't stop I was going to tell Jim!"

"You can't!" Skitz gets off of her bed. "If you do that I'll be sent home! You need me!"

"We do need you but we can't be letting you go to Lyoko high!" Sanne goes to the door to leave when Skitz attacks her from behind.

"I won't let you!"

"Let me go Skitz! I gave you a chance but you and Barack haven't stopped! I have to tell Jim!"

"Barack stopped!" The two wrestle with each other. "He doesn't know I'm smoking still!" Skitz nearly gets Sanne pinned when Sanne grabs a book and hits Skitz with it. Sanne is able to push Skitz off and get to the door. She runs out of the room and runs for the teacher's dorm. She knew only three teachers staid on campus and Jim was one of them even though he lived close by. "Get back here!" Skitz runs after Sanne not caring she was in just her underwear and bra.

Dante is in the Control Room unsure of what happened. Sanne wasn't there, neither was Sora. "Maybe she died and they tried to bring her back. They know that wouldn't work." Dante sighs. "Sanne, please, don't be dead." As Dante gets his phone it rings. "Hello?"

"Dante, Sanne's alive. She launched the return, please don't run away." It was Krieger.

"I, ok. What about Sora?"

"She was dead before she'll be dead again."

"I, I know that. Where is she?"

"In her dorm room I think. Her roommate will find her in the morning."

"Where's Sanne?"

"I just saw her running outside with Skitz chasing after her. I'm not sure what's going on."

"I was on Lyoko and there were no pulsations."

"Then maybe they are fighting." Krieger knew everyone in the group was sending hatred at Skitz after she suggested making Sora look like a drug overdose. "I, Dante are you ok? Why did you run away?"

"I don't want to talk about it with you." Dante hangs up on Krieger. Krieger wouldn't understand that Dante thought the woman he loved was dead. He lost Naia and thought he had lost Sanne. But Sanne was alive. She was awake.

Sanne runs into the teacher's dorms and finds Jim's room. She throws the door open and sees Jim, with Samantha. "Aaaa!" Samantha falls off of Jim and reaches for a blanket. "Sanne what are you doing!?" Samantha covers herself up as Jim tries to grab the other end of the sheet.

"I, ow!" Sanne is attacked by Skitz from behind.

"Don't you tell them!"

"Let her go!" Samantha wraps the blanket around herself and gets off of the bed. Jim grabs a sheet and covers up. Samantha goes over and grabs Skitz by the hair. "What are you two doing!?"

"Skitz was doing drugs!" Sanne gets away from Skitz before she can attack her again. "She was smoking Jazz!"

"I, so were you!" Sanne can't believe Skitz would say this.

"No I wasn't! I walked into our room and you were smoking Jazz!" Sanne clenches her hand into a fist wanting to hit Skitz.

"You were off of school grounds after hours with a boy! Look at that hickie on her neck!"

"Little lady I can smell it on you!" Samantha shakes Skitz by her hair. "Sanne were you doing it with her?"

"No! Do you think I would come running here if I was? I, I caught Skitz before but she said she would quit. She didn't so I had to be tough. I'm sorry Skitz but drugs are bad for you I don't want you to become a musician!"

"Traitor! Dirty traitor! I didn't tell Krieger about you and Dante! Now I will!" Skitz struggles but Samantha won't let her hair go.

"Whatever Sanne was doing, off campus, will be punished. Right Jim?" He nods. "But drugs, Skitz, you know your parents are loose with rules but drugs are something they would never let you do."

"Let me go!"

"No." Samantha turns to Jim. "Call Odd and Sandra. It should still be early in the states."

"Ok." Jim finds his pants and gets his Jcell out. He calls Odd and Sandra telling them the news.

"Jim, get dressed." Jim does using the sheet to cover up until he was clothed. "Take her so I can get dressed." Jim grabs Skitz by her arms and Samantha gets her clothes. Not caring about being seen she changes without covering up with the blanket.

"I'll get you for this Sanne! I'll tell Krieger what you were doing with Dante!" Skitz struggles but is soon being led back to the dorm building.

"There it is." Samantha picks up the Jazz joint. "Skitz what were you thinking? Do you know how bad this is?"

"It made me feel better! You have no idea what I've been dealing with!" Skitz looks at Sanne. Sanne is afraid that Skitz will tell the adults about Xana. "Having to be in the middle of Sanne and her boyfriends! Having to listen to her complain about how she doesn't know who she wants to keep frakking!"

"I've never done that with Dante!"

"And Krieger?" Samantha's voice is cold as she says this. "Sanne, you may be going home to."

"No, not Krieger." Sanne lies. "I was off campus tonight but I wasn't doing drugs and I haven't done, that."

"Detention will be coming for you. But as for you," Samantha looks at Skitz. "Your parents are coming over right now. We'll let you pack your stuff and wait at the Hermitage for them."

"You can't do this! They need me! You can't tear me away from Barack!" Skitz's screaming wakes others up. Mira, concerned about the screaming leaves her room and goes down the hall to see Samantha and Jim with Skitz and Sanne.

"What's going on?" Mira yawns.

"Uh, whatever your name is go back to bed." Samantha doesn't recognize Mira and thinks it is just a curious student.

"Mira." Jim recognizes her. "I, go and get Ark. Get regular clothes on first ok?" Mira nods then goes back to her room to change. A few minutes later she goes up to the boys' dorm floor and wakes Ark and Krieger.

"Good, I can tell Krieger about what you've been doing with Dante face to face." Skitz's smile scares Sanne. It reminds her of Sora's when, the thought of Sora makes Sanne's eyes tear up.

"Skitz, you're coming with me. I want to talk to you alone." Samantha takes Skitz from Jim and nearly drags her to the girls' shower room. A minute later Ark, Krieger, and Mira come down.

"What's going on?" Ark yawns.

"Skitz is going home." Jim shakes his head in disappointment. "She was doing drugs. Did you know?"

"What? She'd never do drugs!" Ark looks at Sanne expecting to see her mouth _Xana_.

"She would and has." Jim shows the Jazz joint. "Sanne caught her."

"What, but, Sanne why would you tell on her?" Ark feels mad at Sanne. "What is wrong with you?"

"Ark you don't understand. I, I caught Skitz before and she said she would quit. But she didn't and we can't be letting her do drugs."

"But she's going home!"

"I know Ark I'm sorry but would you rather she kept doing drugs and become a musician?"

"No but we need her." Sanne understands what he means.

"We need a clean Skitz more." Sanne goes over and hugs Ark. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this," She lowers her voice and whispers in his ear. "We can't have her on Lyoko high out of her mind. She might have been when we lost Sora." Sanne lets Ark go.

"Krieger, Mira, go back to bed." Jim looks at Krieger wondering if he should let Skitz tell Krieger about some Dante boy. So far Krieger didn't seem to notice the hickie on Sanne's neck being too tired to look.

"I, ok." Krieger turns around and walks down the hall to the stair cases. He stops outside of Sora's room. He quietly goes in and checks on Sora. She was still dead. Mira goes back to her room as Samantha leads Skitz out of the bathroom.

"Sanne, we need a talk." Samantha's tone of voice and look scares Sanne. "Now." Samantha gives Skitz back to Jim then leads Sanne to the girls' shower room. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I, I'm doing the responsible thing."

"No, with Krieger and this Dante boy? I never thought you would do such a thing Sanne."

"You don't understand, I barely do. I love Krieger I really do but I love Dante to. I love them both its not like I'm just picking up random guys. I love them both and I'm confused about what to do. I, I talked to Skitz about it but I know now her judgment hasn't been very good."

"No it hasn't. And neither has yours. Sex at your age what do you think Jeremie and Aelita would say if they knew?"

"I, I'm not," Samantha clears her throat. "Ok Krieger and I have, done that. But we aren't like, every day. The first time was special and the next time was to. We, we only do that when it's special."

"So you have sex because it's special? Sanne that's not something you should be doing at your age."

"We don't have sex. We, we make love. I got the shot so I'm safe. Krieger loves me and I love him."

"What about this Dante boy?"

"I've never had sex, made love with him. We kiss and stuff but not that. I, I love him but he, it's so hard to explain."

"I've been alive for decades Sanne I doubt it could be anything I haven't heard before."

"I, well," Sanne sighs. She starts to explain what is going on, editing where she needed to. "Please don't tell my mom and dad. I, I know I'm young, we're young. But I love Krieger and he's the only one I've been with. The only one I will be with." Sanne hugs Samantha. "I'm not stupid or irresponsible. I'm not a stupid girl, I'm not Skitz. Please don't tell my mom and dad."

"Sanne I have to, as a grandmother. I have to tell your mother." Samantha smiles down at Sanne. "She will understand I'm sure if I tell her what you told me. But Sanne I don't like you going between two boys. What will you do if Krieger finds out?" Sanne shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know. He will find out because I will tell him. I swear I will but I can't, yet. I don't know what I want, who I want. I want both but I know I can't have both and I'll have to choose sooner or later."

"Yes you will. I hope you choose wisely. I am sure Krieger loves you and will be hurt if you break up with him for this other boy."

"I, I know but you don't know Dante. He loves me. He, he has done so much for me and I, I can't tell you all of it."

"Well Sanne go back to your room. I'm sure you'll serve detention for leaving campus after hours but Skitz, well, she'll be going home. I'm very proud of you because of that Sanne. I doubt your parents or their friends would have done the same when they went to school here. But you love Skitz enough to not want her to ruin her health and life with drugs." Samantha kisses Sanne on the forehead then leads her out of the girls' shower room.

The next morning Sanne and the others go to the Hermitage. Odd and Sandra were there already and wanted to give the kids a chance to say goodbye to Skitz. Skitz however had other ideas. "Krieger! Sanne's a slut! She's frakking Dante! Look at that mark on her neck!" Skitz points but there is no mark. Sanne had used the Scanners to heal herself after she was supposed to go to bed, including the hickie. Dante almost gave her another one afterwards but Sanne was able to stop him before he did. "She's wearing makeup!"

"No I'm not. Krieger come here." Krieger goes over to Sanne.

"Sanne I don't believe her."

"I know you don't but just to show the others." Sanne grabs Krieger's wrist and puts it on her neck. He rubs it and no makeup comes off. "See?"

"She, she, it was there! Samantha, Jim, you saw it! Tell him!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Skitz." Samantha looks over at Jim to keep him quiet. "It might have been something you saw while on Jazz."

"No! I swear! Krieger, she's been doing things with Dante!"

"Skitz stop this." Ark is about to cry. "Why do you have to act like this? I, I love you sis but you're doing drugs. How could you!?"

"Shut up Ark!"

"Skitz stop that right now." Sandra is firm with her daughter. "We're sorry for any trouble she's caused. We'll take her home and make sure she gets some treatment. Our own daughter a musician."

"I'm not addicted!"

"Skitz it doesn't matter. You're doing drugs we can't allow that." Odd sighs. "Skitz we aren't mad we're just disappointed." Ark shudders. He never thought he'd have to say something his parents had said to him.

"Skitz, I, I quit why didn't you?" Barack goes to hug Skitz but she pushes him away. "Skitz, I, I love you."

"Shut the hell up Barack!" Skitz is in a rage. "I hate you, all of you! Sanne you betrayed me and Krieger!"

"I didn't betray you. I told you what I would do if you kept doing drugs." Sanne shakes her head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell Jim earlier."

"You bitch!" Skitz spits at Sanne. "I kept your secret! You should have kept mine!"

"You didn't have a secret to keep. You said you'd stop and you didn't." Sanne looks away from Skitz. "Krieger, I, please." Sanne walks away and Krieger follows her as Skitz continues to scream.

**A/N Ok, no Lyoko action, no Xana action. Is this the real world or is that other one real? How will she handle fighting in two different worlds? Find out as The Other Code Xana Episode 1: The Beginning comes out. May not be any time soon. **

**So, next episode on Nov. 7, also please read and review my original on Fictionpress DOT com under young adult, over 20,000 words T, In Progress, and Drama.**


	92. Chapter 92

**Code Xana Episode 91: Hard Times**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-91**

At the lunch table everyone notices that one group seemed to be broken up. Barack is sitting alone, as is Ark with Mira. Everyone heard how Skitz Della Robbia had been kicked out for doing drugs and rumors were everywhere. Most rumors said Sanne Belpois had been doing drugs also but that Jim, being the eldest teacher there, was able to talk the Principal into keeping her. People resented this kind of special treatment even though it wasn't true. After serving three detentions Sanne was feeling horrible. She only had Krieger to sit with her at lunch and this reminded her of the other world where she only had Skitz.

And another rumor was out there. Sora was dead, or ran away, or went back home. No one really knew except the teachers, the Principal, and one small group of students.

After lunch Sanne is sitting in science class trying not to think about everything that had happened. Sora's death, Skitz's drug use, and the other world she had been in. It was all so much for one little girl to handle. She reaches under the table and grabs Krieger's hand squeezing it. He squeezes it back. Times were hard on the entire group but things were going to get much harder.

After science was gym class. After changing into gym clothes the group is led outside for some track and field. Unfortunately this separates Sanne from her Jpocket. Xana takes his chance and attacks it before making plans for launching his newest attack on the group.

After gym class the group is supposed to meet at the Factory. Unfortunately only Krieger, Sanne, and Dante meet. "This is bad." Dante looks at Sanne. "You did the right thing for Skitz's sake but for the rest of us, I don't know."

"Skitz was doing drugs. She might have been high when we nearly lost Sanne, did lose Sora." Krieger defends Sanne's actions.

"I know that. I, but we are missing three members right now who should be here. Another one is in America. And Sora, she, we don't know."

"I looked it up. She, she lived south of here. Her parents are having the funeral tomorrow. I want to go but we have classes and it's really far from here." Sanne holds back tears. Sora had died a hero and yet only she and her friends would know. "Well, what do we do?"

"I talked with Naia and she said that Xana hasn't done anything. I think he is worried that we may call the adults and is holding back."

"Maybe. Or he is waiting for us to let our guard down. I think we need to take a different path. Instead of waiting for Xana to attack we need to attack." Sanne's plan isn't accepted well.

"We can't attack him. We don't have the power."

"No, Dante, we can fight fire with fire. I've had an idea for awhile but not sure if it would work."

"What is it?"

"Xana is a virus, or a program that was infected with a virus, right?"

"No." Sanne's confused look makes Dante explain. "He was a program that merged with your Grandmother. Her hatred for Franz corrupted Xana and it warped him. Not a virus."

"Well, still, we make a virus and infect Xana with it. If it doesn't destroy him it should at least hurt him."

"A virus? But, how would that work?" Krieger decides to jump in. He knew that anything that involved the Super Computer and programs he would be clueless so wants a little explanation.

"I don't know. It would have to be more then a Trojan Virus which are easy to make. Dante and I will have to work on it. It might be impossible but I doubt it. He's powerful but he is a computer program."

"Well, um, I can't help you guys with that." Krieger hates being useless but with this he was.

"You can Krieger. You have to talk to the others. Without them we can't fight and stop Xana. While Dante and I work on this you have to go and work on that. Starting tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because Jim is going to be checking on me, a lot, now. I can't be off campus after hours and especially not with you."

"But, why? Is he afraid you were doing drugs?"

"No, Krieger I'll explain it to you on the way back." Sanne turns to Dante. "Dante you can work on it alone but if I were you I'd take a break. We all need a break." Dante nods.

"Thank you Sanne."

"You don't need my permission to take a break Dante. You've been working harder then all of us." Sanne hugs him then whispers into his ear. "After ten if you want you can come to my dorm room. It's empty now that Skitz is gone." She lets him go. "Come on Krieger." Sanne and Krieger get on the elevator as Sanne explains to Krieger what had happened between her and Samantha.

Sanne puts her Jpocket on its charger and checks her Jtop to make sure the Super Scan was running. "I need a break. We all do. But we can't get one as long as Xana is out there." She lies down on her bed and stares at the ceiling. She doesn't notice the black mist coming out and pulling the battery pack out of her Jtop turning it off.

About half an hour later there is a knock at her door. Sanne gets up and opens it a little to see Dante. "Come in." Sanne opens the door far enough for Dante to get in then closes it behind her. "Hi Dante."

"Hello Sanne." Dante sits down on the bed that used to be Skitz's. "I, I'm not sure I want to do this."

"Do what?" Sanne sits down on her bed.

"I, well, when I was alone with Naia in her bedroom we would, how do you say, love making?"

"I, not now." Sanne blushes a little. "So you and Naia did have sex?" Dante nods. "Well, I'm not ready to do that with you. Dante I wanted to talk to you, first." Sanne sighs. "We can't keep doing this."

"I know. I understand and I'll let you and Krieger be happy."

"No Dante you don't understand." Sanne gets off of her bed then sits down next to Dante. "I, I think I know what, who, I want but I'm not sure I can tell the other one. I, I still love um, the one I am thinking about but I love the other one more and I, I," Sanne shakes her head. "It's all so confusing!"

"I'm sorry Sanne."

"It's not your fault. If I knew what I wanted it would be easier. Heck I, I even kissed someone else, I think." Sanne wasn't sure if she should tell Dante about the other world she had seen. "Dante, you're going to think I'm crazy but this," Sanne motions to the area around them. "Might not be real. This could all be in my head. I, when the Schipizoa had me I woke up in another world." Sanne tells Dante the story of the other world. The reason she wanted him to come to her room. "So I have no idea if any of this is even real."

"I think its real Sanne. I know the emotions I feel are real. I know the pain, the fear, the hatred I get and have from Xana is real. I know the love I feel for you is real." Dante kisses Sanne.

"I, I, it could be real." Sanne is getting more frustrated. "I'm going out of my mind about what to do with you and Krieger then I wonder if I should even care since this might not even be real."

"You should care Sanne, I do. We could try something."

"Like what?"

"You said you didn't enter the other world until the Schipizoa got you. I could use the Scanners to perform a process that could reflect what the Schipizoa did to you, replace your conscience with something else, and if you go to that world again then we maybe something is going on."

"I, that's dangerous."

"I understand and you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"I, give me time to think about it." Sanne kisses Dante. "I love you."

"I love you too Sanne." They lie down on the other bed and make out, grope, for awhile until Sanne says it's late and Dante needs to go to back and she needs to go to bed. Unfortunately this is what Xana was waiting for.

Dante is on his way back to the Factory when he decides he wants to sleep, dream, for the night. He knew that what happened during the day usually reflected in his dreams and with what he did with Sanne he wanted that reflected. But the floor of the Control Room was uncomfortable and he didn't want to sleep there so he decides to try something. He goes and finds the ATM machine he used to get money out of his account then goes into the city. He finds a cheap motel and gets a room. "To sleep in a real bed. I haven't done that since Naia and I fell asleep on hers." Dante lies down on the bed and soon falls asleep.

Sanne wakes up the next morning and is surprised to see the bed next to her is empty. She takes a few seconds to realize that Skitz was gone. That bed would remain empty until, well, she didn't know. She might get a new roommate. She knew there were several students living in single bed rooms that weren't paying for single room beds. Now that a double bed room had an opening she knew one of them would be moved into it. She throws the sheet off and hears a weird clunking noise as if something hard had been thrown. She looks around and only sees the sheet and a pillow on the floor. "I have to get a shower and get ready for class. I forgot to shower last night. Things have just been so hectic lately." Sanne shakes her head. "I don't know if going to the other world will be a good idea or a vacation from all of this." Sanne grabs some clean clothes and leaves her room.

During math class Sanne is working on her test when the end of her pencil breaks. She grabs another one out but it breaks the second she touches the paper. She raises her hand. "Yes Sanne?"

"My pencils broke can I get up to sharpen them?"

"Yes but please be fast." Sanne gets up and sharpens her pencils then goes back to her chair. She goes to write on the test but again the pencils break. She goes to pick up the paper to see if anything was underneath it when she finds the paper doesn't act like paper but more like steel.

"What the frak?" She holds the test up and moves it around. It is as stiff as a sheet of metal. She hears another pencil break and looks over to see another student picking up the strange new paper. After a few more snapping sounds the teacher gets suspicious.

"What are you kids doing?"

"Uh, our tests, look." A student knocks the test against the table and it makes a loud banging noise.

"Let me see that." The math teacher gets up and goes over to the student. He picks the paper up and examines it. "What did you do to your test?"

"Nothing!"

"It happened to my test too."

"Me too."

"Me three." Ark makes a joke.

"Very funny children but April fools is not for another three weeks. Take out the real test and complete it."

"But these are the real tests." Krieger was getting annoyed. "I don't know what happened to them but we can't write on these."

"Very well, turn them in and I'll grade them right now!" The teacher, thinking this a joke, is angry.

"But I'm barely halfway through." Some other students grumble.

"Then you shouldn't have pulled this stupid prank!" The teacher collects the tests from the students.

After class Krieger goes over to Sanne. "What was that all about? Could it be Xana?" Sanne shakes her head.

"My Jpocket would have gone off if it was Xana. I don't know what, or who did that. Maybe someone dipped the paper in a special chemical that made them harden after a few hours or something."

"Well I had most of the test done so my grade won't be hurt much but I'm sure others aren't happy."

"Yeah." Sanne and Krieger continue to talk and don't notice how their clothes start to feel.

After lunch Sanne is finding it hard to move. Her clothes seem to be changing. Like they were becoming hard. "What is going on? First the tests and the milk carton took forever to open and now my clothes are acting weird. If my Jpocket was beeping at me I'd know it was a Xana attack." Sanne pats her pocket and feels her Jpocket. "Maybe the chemical leaked or someone is playing a prank." Sanne moves uncomfortably in her clothes.

Dante is getting back to the Factory after staying in a real bed. He had gotten lunch and was feeling pretty good. A good night sleep and a good meal would make anyone feel better. Of course something that would make anyone feel bad was about to be discovered by him. "Super Scan, Xana's attacking!" Dante runs over to the Control Panel. "Crap, Desert Sector." Dante gets his phone out. "Sanne, Xana's attacking." Sanne nearly drops her phone. Not from shock but from having a hard time gripping it as her fingers harden.

"But, my Jpocket didn't detect one."

"Well the Super Scan is beeping at me he is attacking. Hurry."

"We'll be there." Sanne hangs up with a little difficulty. "I'm cramping up, no, something. The attack!" Sanne shakes her head and calls Krieger. "Krieger, Xana's attacking. Call Ark."

"I, what if he doesn't want to come?"

"Tell him Xana is everything. It doesn't matter what is going on between the rest of us Xana beats it." They hang up. Sanne starts to call Skitz's number then stops. "She's not in the group anymore." She cancels the call and calls Barack. "Barack, Xana is attacking."

"I, I'll be there."

"Thank," Barack hangs up on Sanne. "You. He's still mad." Sanne puts her Jcell away and runs for the sewer entrance in the woods with some difficulty. Her clothes were hardening, her skin and muscles were hardening.

Ark and Krieger are arguing. "She sent my sister home! She'll turn on you Krieger! Just wait one little mistake and she'll send you home! I'm not going anywhere near her!"

"Skitz was doing drugs! That's not a little thing and you know it."

"It was just Jazz tell me you haven't tried it."

"Of course I've never done Jazz! Have you?"

"A few times, it's ok but I have better things to do."

"Ark why would you do drugs? It's bad for your health, illegal, and will mess up your life."

"Skitz's life wasn't messed up until Sanne ratted her out! You have fun with her. My sister told me some interesting things about her."

"I didn't know you could make phone calls in rehab."

"She's not in rehab! She's at home pissed at Sanne for turning on her! My sister isn't addicted to Jazz she's not a musician!"

"She told Sanne she would stop but didn't. I'd say that's an addiction." Krieger gets frustrated but not as much as Ark.

"Frak you! You have fun with Sanne when she isn't busy with Dante." Ark hangs up on Krieger.

Mira puts a hand on Ark's shoulder. "Ark if Xana's attacking we have to go. Come on."

"No! She turned on my sister! She might get me sent home next!"

"Sanne only did that because Skitz was doing drugs! Sanne gave her a chance to stop and she didn't."

"Of course you take Sanne's side you've never liked my sister."

"I, I'm going." Mira leaves Ark's room and goes to the sewer entrance in the woods.

Krieger is going down the sewers having a hard time. He hears a noise up ahead and soon catches up with Sanne who was also finding it difficult to move. "Sanne I'm guessing this is the attack."

"Yeah and he must have been doing it for awhile." Sanne stops and waits for Krieger to get to her. "He fried my Jpocket and I bet he did something to my Jtop so I wouldn't know."

"What about Dante?"

"I, he took a break last night so he might have gone into the city to do something."

"Like what? He's too young to go to a club."

"So are Skitz and Barack yet they got in. I'm guessing the best ID at a club is a hundred Euro."

"Despicable. Ark isn't coming by the way. I, I don't know about Mira. I didn't call her since she would have been right there."

"Don't pressure her. It has to be hard dealing with Ark right now." Sanne doesn't want to make Mira hate her by arguing with her. "I'm having a hard time breathing.

"Me too. If we get to the Factory and we can't climb up the ladder what will we do?"

"I'll call Dante and he'll find a way to get us up." They continue on their way to the Factory.

Barack is moving faster than the others when his legs seize up and he falls. At first he thinks his rollerblades hit something but his legs refuse to move. "My legs feel fine what's going on?" Barack touches his jeans and finds they are steel hard. "My jeans? Crap, well, I can take them off." Barack struggles to get his rollerblades off then works on his jeans.

Mira is going through the sewers when she sees Barack struggling with his pants. "What are you doing?"

"My pants, they, feel them." Mira goes over and feels how hard they are. "Strange isn't it? Just like our tests earlier."

"Yeah. Maybe this is part of Xana's attack. Want help?"

"Sure." Mira kneels down next to Barack and helps get his jeans off.

Sanne and Krieger are at the ladder and struggling to get up. Krieger tries to help push Sanne up the ladder but she can't get a tight grip on the run and falls off. "We have to call Dante."

"Yeah, ok." Krieger pushes Sanne off of him as she had landed very closely to a sensitive spot. Sanne struggles to get her phone out and has a hard time dialing the number.

"Dante, we need help."

"What? Where are you?"

"At the bottom of the ladder. Xana's making everything harden. Our clothes, muscles, stuff like that. We can't climb the ladder."

"I haven't been affected. I'll find some rope, tie it around you, and pull you up. Ok?"

"Works for me." They hang up.

A few minutes later the sewer cover moves and Dante comes down with a rope. "Hello Sanne, Krieger."

"Dante you're a life saver." Sanne smiles at him. "I guess I'm going up first." Sanne takes the end of the rope and starts to loop t through her belt loops.

"Ladies first." Dante helps Sanne tie a knot as her fingers weren't able to bend easily enough to tie one. Dante rubs Sanne a little getting a less innocent smile from her. It was accidental but the reaction still showed on Sanne's face. Krieger notices this but knows it was just an accident. Just Dante trying to help Sanne get out of the sewers. "Ok, Krieger catch her if the rope breaks or the knot comes undone." Dante climbs up the ladder and starts to pull on the rope.

"Ow!" Sanne hits her head a couple times but soon Dante has her out of the sewers. "Thanks Dante."

"No problem Sanne I need you, we need you." Dante undoes the knot, rubbing Sanne a little more and getting more of a reaction as he takes the rope out from her belt loops. "I'll be right back." Dante climbs down the ladder and helps Krieger put the rope through his belt loops and tie the knot.

"Dante," Krieger grabs him by the hair. "If I find out what Skitz said was true you will have a lot more to worry about than Xana."

"What has Skitz been saying?" Sanne had told Dante but he knew he had to act clueless. He wouldn't hurt things between Sanne and Krieger.

"Never mind." Krieger waits for Dante to climb up the ladder then pull him up and out of the sewers.

"Now comes the tricky part." Dante and the others look over the edge of the Factory entrance. "I'll lower you down Krieger then do the same for Sanne." Krieger is lowered carefully to the Factory floor. Dante jumps and swings down and unties Krieger before climbing back up to help Sanne tie the rope on and lower her down.

"This would almost be fun if I was able to move!" Sanne laughs a little as she swings on the rope tied around her waist. Dante swings down and unties her. "We better hurry I might have to bunny hop to the elevator if my clothes get any harder." Dante helps the two to the elevator.

A few minutes later Mira, with Barack, make it to the Factory. Mira has to help Barack which was difficult since he outweighed her and she was starting to stiffen up. But soon they make it to the elevator and go down to the Control Room.

"There they are." Dante has the transfers ready. "I sent Krieger and Sanne already."

"Ok." Mira doesn't stop to wonder why Dante didn't ask about Ark. Everyone knew Ark was taking it the hardest. As much as he said he wanted some freedom from his sister he loved her and was devastated. They take the elevator down to the Scanner Room.

"Transfer Mira, Transfer Barack, Scanner Mira, Scanner Barack, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko next to the others in the Forest Sector. "Sending vehicles and will be there soon." The vehicles appear and soon Dante lands on Lyoko in his mage outfit.

"The castle? I hate going there." Mira gets on the Overboard then Barack walks over.

"I, I'm used to the Overboard." Mira looks at Barack ready to argue over the Overboard then decides it wasn't worth it and gets off.

"Not the castle." Dante looks south. "He seems to be saving that for something." Dante gets on the Overwing with Mira. He nearly falls off when he hears a voice.

"Dante, there you are, where were you?" Naia sees him and tries to get him to talk to her but he ignores her. "Dante? Please, where were you? You weren't with Sanne were you? I counted to like a million before I stopped so you were gone for hours." Naia runs after Dante and the others as they take off for the activated Tower. She was slower then the vehicles but she wasn't going to let Dante ignore her.

Watching from his castle Xana waits then decides to make things more interesting.

"What was that?" Barack had seen a green light appear then disappear.

"I don't know but it can't be good." Dante looks around. "I don't see any monsters."

"Well maybe he was doing something with the Tower." Sanne is worried. What could Xana be planning? She and the others would soon find out, the hard way.

As they near the Tower they realize that this would be the first time they went that Sora wouldn't be there to fight them. "This should be easy." Barack gets his laser gun ready.

"I doubt it. That green flash had to mean something. Sanne be careful if he sends the Schipizoa run away as fast as you can."

"Ok." Sanne knew she wouldn't run but knew she had to be careful. Sora wasn't here to save her.

"Hey, I, crap." Mira finds her hand had hardened around the Overwing control. "I can't move my hand!"

"What? But, oh frak." Barack feels his legs harden.

"He, he moved the attack here!" Krieger could feel his body harden. "Sanne are you ok?"

"I think so." Sanne moves around a little. "I'm not hardening. My powers must be protecting me."

"I am also not hardening. We need to get to the Tower so this is probably best. As long as the others can distract the monsters." Dante gets his wand out.

As they get to the activated Tower three Assassins appear. "Not too hard. I, you know what I mean." Sanne closes her eyes and concentrates on her energy. "Scattershot!" The energy beams come out and it looks like the three Assassins will be wiped out in one massive blow but the energy beams slow down and the Assassins are able to move out of the way.

"The air is hardened. He didn't harden us he hardened the area around us." Dante fires energy orbs at the Assassins but after they leave his wand they slow down as though a rock going through syrup.

"This is, hey!" Mira dodges a laser fired from an Assassin. "They're slowed down to!" Mira dodges lasers easily as she gets close to the Assassin.

"Ow!" Krieger feels like he slammed into a wall as the air around the Tower hardened. "Sanne what do we do?"

"Bubble." The sphere comes up. "Find a way in before the Assassins get me and Dante." Sanne fires an energy beam at an Assassin.

"Alakazam!" The energy beam shoots out of Dante's wand but is slowed down like everything else.

"Stealth." Mira becomes invisible then jumps off of the Overwing. The Assassins shoot at the Overwing trying to hit Dante. Dante fires energy orbs to distract the Assassins.

"Alakazam!" The Assassins dodge the energy beam but one suddenly explodes as a Stealthed Mira gets it.

"Ala…" Dante stops. He sees an outline of a person near the activated Tower. "Naia?" Dante is distracted and a laser hits the Overwing destroying it. As Dante falls he tries to land near the outline.

"Super Leap!" Krieger leaps off of the Overbike at the remaining Assassins. They fire lasers at him but Krieger uses his shield to block the lasers. Mira takes her chance and destroys a second Assassin. The last one lashes out near where it thinks Mira is but misses. Krieger lands and swings his sword cutting the arm. The Assassin turns and uses its remaining arm to slash Krieger across the chest. "Aaaa!" Krieger falls backwards gripping his chest.

"Naia!" Dante runs towards the outline as it becomes more dense and take form. "Naia, how?"

"I don't know. This is Xana's doing."

"I, it must be." Dante walks towards her then hits the hardened air. "I, neither Sanne or I can get through."

"Take my hand." Dante sees a ghostly like hand move towards him. He reaches out and grabs it and feels his body tingle. "_There we go. I, I can posses you. I tried the monsters and couldn't. I guess it's because of our closeness."_ Naia walks towards the hardened air. Dante's body shimmers then moves through it and into the activated Tower.

"He did it!" Sanne had been going around the activated Tower looking for a way in. "Guys don't worry Dante did it!" Sanne stops on the Overbike as Barack fires a laser at the last Assassin destroying it.

"_I must leave you."_ Dante shakes and soon Naia separates herself from him. "Dante are you ok?"

"I think so." Dante puts his hand on the control panel and soon the screens fall around him. "Tower deactivated." Dante uses the control panel to send the others back to Earth.

"Whoa." Sanne hadn't noticed, had been too worried about the attack to see that Barack was just wearing boxers. "What happened?"

"The attack." Barack's short snappy answer stings Sanne. He was still mad at her for having Skitz being sent home. He goes over to the elevator. Mira follows him and gets on.

"I, Sanne I'm sorry but Ark's probably mad at me so I better go talk to him." The elevator doors close and go up to the Factory floor.

"Well, that was fun." Krieger sighs. "Sanne, want to go do something?" Sanne shakes her head.

"I have to work on the virus. You need to talk to Ark. I don't know about Barack. He came but he isn't happy with the three of us."

"Ok." Krieger gives a strange look at Dante then at Sanne. "I'll be back in about an hour with some food."

"Thanks Krieger." Sanne hugs him. "I'm going to need a lot of energy if I'm going to get this virus done any time soon. It could be weeks, months, years." Sanne shakes her head. "This is going to suck."

"But it will be worth it. I can go to Lyoko and work twenty four hours a day. That way if he attacks from his castle we'll know." Dante was trying to stay positive no matter how much hard work was ahead.

"Ok Dante. I'll go up and send you." Sanne and Krieger take the ladder up to the Control Room as Dante gets in the middle Scanner. Sanne sends him as Krieger waits for the elevator to come down.

"Sanne, I love you."

"I love you to Krieger." Sanne doesn't notice the way Krieger said it. He was becoming suspicious of Sanne and Dante and had a plan. He loved Sanne, he really did, but something was up and he wanted to know what it was.

**A/N Ok, a couple reasons why I'm updating early. One, the last episode was short, and the more important reason…**

**READ JOHN MARSDEN LETTERS FROM THE INSIDE! DO IT AND TELL ME ABOUT IT OR I MAY GO ON STRIKE!!!!!!! Ok, I won't stop writing but you must read this book. Letters From the Inside is one of the greatest books I have ever read. The ending moved me so much I teared up, didn't cry, but I swear tears were forming. It was an amazing book. My Gods it was amazing. I sat down and read all 146 pages in one sitting. I checked it out from library but will have to buy it. It is an amazing book and if I find out NO ONE read it in like the next 2-3 weeks maybe I will go on strike. No excuses, read it, at least one person please, and tell me about it. I frakking swear you will love it and be moved.**


	93. Chapter 93

**Code Xana Episode 92: Brain Damage**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-92**

Xana is on Lyoko using his powers to spy on the others. "_Yes, a nice little trick. Should drive them all crazy."_ Xana activates a Tower.

"Xana!" Dante interrupts his conversation with Naia. "I have to go to Earth and tell the others."

"Ok Dante. But leave Sanne alone!" Dante goes up to the second platform and is about to touch the control panel when the pulsations stop.

"That can't be good." Dante decides to still send himself back to Earth. If Xana was planning something he'd need to warn the others.

Sanne is working on her homework when she hears a buzzing noise. At first it is quiet but soon it starts to get louder and louder.

Barack is working on his homework when he feels like pins and needles in every part of his body.

Mira and Ark are working on homework when they both feel like they were put underwater. They can feel the air pressing in around them but no reason for this.

Krieger is working out when his right hand stops working. "Ok this isn't normal. Maybe its Xana." Krieger goes over to his gym bag and finds his Jcell. He calls Sanne but she doesn't answer.

"Stop it!" The buzzing in Sanne's ears was getting so loud she couldn't even hear her own yelling. "It's Xana!" She picks her Jpocket up and finds no activated Tower. "He's attacking from his castle it has to be Xana." Sanne gets her Jcell and finds Krieger called. She sends a text message back. SOS XANA.

Krieger hears his phone beeping. He picks it up and sees the text message. "I knew it." Krieger's right hand had started to work again but now his left arm was behaving weirdly. Krieger leaves the gym for the gym.

Mira's phone beeps as she receives a text message. "Ark, Xana's attacking. Will you please come?"

"No."

"Come on Ark we need you!" Mira pleads with Ark but his answer remains the same. "Fine, be a big baby." Mira leaves his room and heads for the Factory. Ark wasn't done arguing with her and chases after her.

When Barack sees the message he isn't sure what to do. He had gone the last time, and the couple times before that. But every time he did he felt like he was betraying Skitz. And Ark, well, Barack wasn't sure who's temper was worse of the twins. "I better go. If Xana ever gets Sanne we're all dead and it won't matter who is mad at me." Barack leaves for the Factory.

"Dante is sitting at the control panel eating chocolate when he hears the alarm go off. He looks through the security camera and sees Sanne. "My breath, ugh, where's that toothbrush she bought me." Dante finds it and starts to brush his teeth when the elevator moves. He puts them away just as the elevator doors open. "Hello Sanne." Dante smiles at her but her reaction surprises him.

"Dante!" Sanne yells so she can hear herself. "We need to go to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower!"

"What? He deactivated it." Sanne doesn't hear him. "Sanne?"

"I can't hear you! This damn buzzing noise is making me crack up!" Sanne shakes her head wanting the buzzing noise to go away.

"Buzzing noise? Sanne, go down to the Scanner Room." Sanne doesn't hear him. "Sanne! Scanner! Room!" Sanne hears him and takes the elevator down to the Scanner Room and goes into the middle Scanner. "Transfer Sanne, Scanner Sanne, and virtualization." Sanne lands on Lyoko but still hears buzzing noise. "Sanne are there any pulsations?" She can't hear him. "Sanne!"

"I still hear the buzzing noise! And there aren't any pulsations! What do we do Dante!?"

"I'll bring you…" Dante stops. "Sanne! Go into a Tower! I'll activate it and use it to posses you! This should clean you of what Xana did to you!"

"Ok!" Sanne's mind was starting to hurt. She wasn't sure if it was just the buzzing noise. If Xana had done something to her brain to cause the buzzing noise then he could have done anything else to her brain. But he didn't want her dead did he? She gets more worried as images fill her head. Sex, torture, murder, violence and passion floods her mind. "Stop it!" Sanne pulls at her hair wanting the images to stop. "Dante hurry!"

"Crap, Xana just activated a Tower!" Dante finds it. "Sanne you have to go to the Way Tower!"

"No!" The images get worse. Make it stop Dante!"

"Make the attack stop? Sanne we need to go to the activated Tower and deactivate it." Sanne doesn't hear him.

"Stop!" Sanne drops to her knees screaming in pain and terror. The images she was seeing were horrible. Xana had to have found images of the Holocaust, the Rape of Nanking, and found a way to make them even worse. Putting Sanne in the pictures, in the videos of children being used for sword practice. Women being led to rape rooms. Men being stacked up in layers before being set on fire. "Aaaa!" Sanne's scream scares Dante.

"Ok I'm bringing you back." Dante materializes Sanne back to Earth. He hears her crying and goes down to check on her. "Sanne are you ok?"

"Make it stop, make it stop." She says this over and over again as the images continue.

"I can't Sanne, not until the others get here and we go to Lyoko." Dante leans down and kisses Sanne on the forehead. "They'll be here soon." Dante holds onto Sanne rocking her back and forth as she continues to cry.

Krieger gets to the Factory and hears yelling. "Mira I can't believe you! I know you didn't like my sister but Sanne ratted her out! Do you think Sanne wouldn't do the same to you!?"

"She can't because I don't do drugs!"

"Guys stop it!" Krieger carefully climbs down the rope worrying about what body part would stop working next. He would have been there earlier except his right leg gave out. "We have to go to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower! Ark I'm glad you came. Thanks."

"Frak you Krieger. I can't believe you trust Sanne. Skitz told me everything. How Sanne would sneak out late at night to get with Dante. How she had a hickie one night and how you know not to leave them. She's cheating on you man! If she was willing to send my sister home do you really think she wouldn't betray you?" Ark rolls his eyes.

"Shut the hell up Ark. Are you coming or not?"

"As long as I'm here I might as well." Ark pushes the button for the elevator to come up.

Dante hears the elevator moving. "See Sanne? They're here." Dante slowly and carefully lays Sanne down on the floor. She curls up into a ball and continues to cry. The images wouldn't stop.

"Where are they?" Krieger steps out expecting to see Sanne and Dante in the Control Room. Soon he hears and noise and turns to see Dante climbing up the ladder. "Dante where's Sanne?"

"In the Scanner Room. Xana's done something to her. We have to hurry and deactivate the Tower." Dante sees Ark. "Ark, thanks for coming."

"Heh, I bet that's what Sanne said earlier."

"I was already here so couldn't come here." Dante is oblivious to the second meaning that Ark was using. "Hurry down, I, is Barack coming?"

"He has before, traitor." Ark growls a little.

"Well then I'll wait for him. But you guys need to go." Dante waits for them to get on the elevator and go down to the Scanner Room.

Krieger sees Sanne curled up on the floor crying. "Sanne," He kneels down next to her. "Sanne what did he do?"

"Make it stop, make it stop." Sanne continues to say this.

"I, we will." Krieger kisses her on the lips before stepping into a Scanner.

"Transfer Krieger, Transfer Mira, Transfer Ark, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Mira, Scanner Ark, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Mountain Sector. "We'll have to wait for Barack. Here are the vehicles." Dante sends the vehicles then waits for Barack.

Barack struggles across the bridge. His muscles were twitching strangely. He felt horrible as the pins and needles feeling got worse. He jumps and swings down losing his grip but lands on his feet. "Almost there." He gets to the elevator, pushes the button, and waits.

"Barack is here we'll be going soon." Dante sets up the auto transfer. The elevator doesn't stop at the Control Room and continues to the Scanner Room. Dante takes the ladder down. "Barack get in the left Scanner." He does as Dante gets in the right Scanner. Soon they land on Lyoko.

"Krieger can I use the Overbike? I need the speed."

"Ok Dante." Krieger goes over to the Overwing and gets on behind Mira as Dante gets on the Overbike. "Where do we go?"

"South." They take off for the activated Tower.

Sanne is crying on Earth when a black mist comes out and attacks her. She shakes, tries to resist, then feels something happen in her brain. The images turn off in her head and something new grows. "Dante…" Sanne whispers his name. The black mist leaves her completing its mission.

On Lyoko Dante and the others see the activated Tower and the guards. Two Mega Tanks and a Dragon. "Dante, be careful. Xana is planning something I can tell." Naia had gone to the activated Tower earlier and scouted it out. "I didn't see the Schipizoa. I, it might actually be dead for good after what Sora did to it."

"Ok Naia." Dante gets his wand out. "Thank you."

"No problem Dante I love you." Naia wants to hug him, kiss him, but knows she can't.

"Here goes nothing." Ark creates his spear and chases after the Dragon. "Get back here you pansy!"

"Stealth." Mira becomes invisible and jumps off of the Overwing. Krieger gets his shield and sword out ready to fight.

"Come on, open." Barack is aiming at a Mega Tank waiting to fire.

The Dragon flies away from the Tower as Ark chases it. Ark doesn't realize how far away he is until Xana appears. "_Hello Ark."_

"What do you want Xana?" Ark is distracted and the Dragon flies back towards the Tower.

"_To make a deal. After all that is what you want isn't it? You want your sister freed and revenge on Sanne for what she did. So help me help you."_

"How could you help me?"

"_I can get your sister out. I can use my powers to free her. You then go back, destroy the others. Allow me to posses you, go back to Earth, and send Sanne here. I posses her making her my host and you will be my Knight, as will your sister. Mira can come if you want her."_

"I love my sister, I hate Sanne, but I hate you more!" Ark lunges at Xana. He shoves his spear into Xana's chest but Xana doesn't even flinch.

"_I see. Well, too bad."_ Xana pushes Ark away with his energy then pulls the spear out. "_I will have some more fun with Sanne._" Xana turns into a black mist and disappears.

"No," Ark goes over and picks his spear up. He uses his psychic connection to his disc to bring it back to him. He gets on and flies back towards the activated Tower ready to fight.

"Alakazam!" Dante's energy beam bounces off the shell of a Mega Tank. The other one opens up and fires at him. He dodges it and Barack fires at it hitting the Mega Tank on the Eye destroying it.

"Dante go for the Tower!" Krieger jumps off of the Overwing and lands near the second Mega Tank. "If he opens up I'll destroy him." Krieger crouches waiting to attack. Dante drive the Overbike towards the activated Tower when lasers come from above hitting the Overbike.

"Damn it didn't Ark take care of that?" Barack fires lasers at the Dragon. It dodges his lasers and fires back at him. Dante takes this chance to run for the activated Tower. He gets inside before the Dragon can fire at him. He goes up to the second platform. He puts his hand on the control panel.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around Dante. "Time to send the others back. We have to check on Sanne." Dante uses the control panel to send his friends back to Earth then himself.

Sanne is still lying on the ground when the others step out of the Scanners. "Sanne," Krieger goes over to her and kneels down. "Sanne are you ok?" She doesn't respond until the Scanner doors close then reopen and Dante steps out.

"Dante!" Sanne gets off of the floor and throws herself at him kissing him hard on the mouth. Xana had done more then just a buzzing noise, he messed with Sanne's mind realizing that the internal fighting would be far worse than anything he could do. And Xana was right. As Sanne continues to kiss Dante, Krieger lunges for him. Krieger knocks Sanne down as he tackles Dante.

"You bastard!" Krieger is choking Dante. "You frakking bastard I'll kill you!" Krieger punches him hard in the face.

"Stop it!" Sanne is panicking. She hadn't realized what she had done. Xana had messed with her brain and made her uncontrollable. "I'm sorry!"

"I knew it!" Ark starts laughing crazily. "My sister was telling the truth! You're a slut, a tramp, I knew it!"

"I'm not a slut!" Sanne starts to yell at Ark. "You don't know what its like!" Sanne turns towards Krieger and Dante knowing she had to do something. She pulls Krieger off of Dante. "I'm sorry!"

Krieger turns on Sanne and pushes her away. "Don't touch me!" Bad move. Dante wraps Krieger up in a choke hold.

"Don't you dare hit her!" Dante struggles with Krieger when Ark attacks Dante to get him off of Krieger.

After a few more minutes of fighting Dante is bloody and beaten as Krieger and Ark stand victorious. Sanne kneels down next to Dante still crying and still saying she was sorry. "Krieger I'm sorry! I don't know how to explain it! I love you but I also love Dante!" Sanne starts to cry.

"Whatever! Skitz was telling the truth! Is that why you sent her home? Was she even doing Jazz or did you frame her?!" Krieger is enraged. "She was going to tell me so you turned on her! Isn't that what you did!"

"No! I love you Krieger please believe me! I do love you but I also love Dante. I don't know how to explain it! Please I'm trying to figure it out! I, I know I want to be with you but I don't know what to," Sanne stops when Krieger gets in her face. He grabs her by the arms and pins her against the wall of the Scanner Room.

"I know what to do!" Krieger's face shows how angry he is and scares Sanne. "Frak you Sanne! You can have Dante! Frak you, frak him, frak it all!" Krieger pushes Sanne into the wall then goes over to the elevator. Ark follows after him and gets on. Mira and Barack turn towards Sanne then decide it was her fault and follow Krieger and Ark.

"No, please, no." Sanne collapses to the floor crying. Unfortunately Xana's attack wasn't complete. What he had done to Sanne's brain was about to make things a lot more crazy. Sanne can feel a coldness fill her body. Soon something feels like it is about to burst from her brain when she blacks out.

**A/N Ok, Brain Damage is the name of a song. And poor Sanne. What has happened to her? Read the next episode to find out! The next episode comes out on Friday! Why? This episode is so short.**


	94. Chapter 94

**The Other Code Xana Episode 1: Beginning**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-92**

Sanne wakes up on her bed. "How did I get here?" She sits up and looks at the clock. It is a few minutes before the alarm was supposed to go off. She looks over and sees Skitz staring at her. "Skitz, I, how?" Skitz was supposed to be back in America. Had a return been done?"

"Hi honey." Skitz laughs a little. "Sorry I had to try that. You're not a honey though are you?" Skitz sits up.

"Wait, Skitz," Sanne looks at the clock again and sees what the day and month is. "I, I'm back."

"Back, front, both here." Skitz gets up then sits down next to Sanne on the bed. "What did you dream about?"

"I, I don't know." _Was that a dream? But it was real. Or is this a dream? Aaaa! What the frak is going on?_ Sanne's thoughts are interrupted when Skitz starts to kiss her. Sanne pushes her away.

"What?"

"I, uh, not right now."

"Oh morning breath. Sorry." Skitz laughs at her joke. "Are you sure Xana hasn't attacked yet? You sounded like they'd be a daily thing."

"Yes. The Super Scan will alert me."

"Are you sure? I can't believe how fast you got everything up and running. You figured out how to get Dante to Earth, the vehicles, and our profiles. You're amazing Sanne." Skitz hugs Sanne.

"Yeah, amazing." _I knew what I was doing. With my skill we should be able to beat Xana easily. In this world anyways._ "We need to shower and brush our teeth and stuff."

"Mmm, going to get all wet and naked with me." Skitz puts her hand on Sanne's thigh and starts to rub it.

"Skitz stop that!" Sanne smacks her hand. "You're as bad as…" _No, Krieger and I never dated here._ Suddenly Sanne has memories rush in her head. She sees that a week had passed since she was last in this world that she remembered. She sees school classes, working on the Super Computer, and how things were going with Skitz. Then she sees herself talking to Dante through a screen and trying to convince him to come to Earth. Dante blamed her for releasing Xana. He didn't like her, love her. This was a Dante she didn't recognize and neither was this Skitz. "I, we do need a shower, and brush our teeth." Sanne kisses Skitz lightly. She didn't know where these feelings were coming from. Maybe she was different here. More different then she could ever imagine. She could barely remember what had happened in the world she knew. Just fighting with Krieger then nothing.

After a shower and having to fight off a tickle attack from Skitz, Sanne goes to breakfast. She knew that this world was real. It had to be. Or maybe this was fake and the other world was real. She didn't know which one was better. Here Krieger was sitting with his girlfriend. Ark was sitting with some other girl. Here she didn't have Dante. All she had was Skitz. When she first woke up she didn't know what to think or feel but now that she was awake and knew which world she was in she felt a strong attraction to Skitz that she once felt months ago. No, not months ago, maybe it was the future? Sanne is confused by it all.

During class Sanne nearly falls asleep. She had taken this class before. She knew what was going to be said and what the homework was. She wakes up a little when Skitz puts her hand under the desk and starts to tickle Sanne. Sanne holds back a laugh when her Jpocket starts to beep. "Skitz, stop that." Sanne gets her Jpocket out and sees the Super Scan. "Xana's attacking."

"What? Oh crap." Skitz starts to worry. "What do we do?"

"We fake sick. I'll take you to the Infirmary and we'll sneak off to the sewer entrance in the woods."

"What about the others?"

"Xana's weak we, you, Dante, and I should be able to do it." Sanne starts to cough then raises her hand. "Ma'am, I'm sick May I go to the Infirmary?"

"Yes Ms. Belpois."

"I, I might need help, can Skitz come with me?"

"I guess. Now, back to…" Sanne and Skitz run out of the classroom.

Dante is on Earth when he feels the pulsations. "He is attacking. What will he do? That stupid girl sounded so calm when talking about an attack. What will she do now that Xana is attacking?"

Sanne and Skitz run into the woods. "Don't worry Skitz whatever it is we can handle it." Sanne tries to calm her down but Skitz is still panicking.

"But, but, Xana. You know what our parents said."

"Oh those stories were edited. What Xana did was a lot worse then what they told us. But its ok we can kick his ass. We are strong, he is weak. Stop worrying Skitz I'm here to protect you." This does seem to make Skitz calm down until Xana's attack comes out from the trees.

A vine comes down from a tree and wraps around Skitz's neck. "Help!" Skitz struggles and panics. Sanne keeps calm and grabs the vine. It tries to lift Skitz into the tree but Sanne pulls on it and snaps the vine.

Another vine comes down from another tree and attacks Sanne. She grabs it and breaks it. "See Skitz I told you he was weak." They continue towards the sewer entrance in the woods.

Unfortunately Xana is waiting with his true attack. He knew Sanne thought little of him and decides to play on her assumption. "_She should never assume, after all it only makes an ass of you u and me."_ Xana chuckles at his joke.

Sanne and Skitz are close to the sewer entrance when the Earth comes up and forms into a golem. "Ok this may be a bit more difficult." Sanne gets in a fighting stance. She hadn't thought of the fact that she was weak. In this world she didn't have months of working out and martial arts training. "Skitz, I'll distract it while you get to the sewer entrance."

"I, ok." Skitz is nervous and scared but waits for Sanne to distract the golem before going for the sewer entrance. She struggle a little to get the cover off then starts to climb down. "Come on Sanne!"

"Be right there." Sanne dodges a punch but falls over. "Ow." Her right leg had given out. "I don't get it I'm not that weak." _Wait, wrong world, Frak!_

"Sanne!" Skitz climbs back out as the golem gets ready to smash Sanne with a giant Earth fist. "Over here!" Skitz waves her arms trying to get the golems attention. "That's right, get me!"

"Skitz, no." Sanne gets up and runs over to the sewer entrance ignoring her limping right leg. "Skitz get over here!"

"Ok." Skitz runs away from the golem. The golem sucks in more Earth and the ground under Skitz moves causing her to fall.

"Skitz!" Now Sanne has to distract the golem so Skitz isn't hurt. "You want me Xana!" Sanne runs at the golem head on. It turns and sucks in more Earth getting larger. "Skitz get up!"

"I'm trying!" Skitz rolls on the ground as it continues to move under her. She finally gets her footing and runs for the sewer entrance. Sanne sees this and runs for it herself. The golem gets even larger until it towers over the two girls but they get to the sewer entrance and climb down. It moves towards the sewer entrance and starts to push through the opening.

"Oh hell." Sanne is on her skateboard going as fast as she can. "If it catches us down here we're done for."

"Then go faster!" Skitz pushes again following Skitz. She had gone down the path a couple times but didn't remember it as well as Sanne had.

Dante is getting annoyed. "They said five to ten minutes. I have been counting and it is now twelve minutes. Maybe my father has already killed them. Sad, but she did unleash him." Dante leaves the Tower he was in and looks around. "I could probably make it on my own. If I don't get to the Tower then I will simply go to Earth." Dante had been there twice. Once when Sanne wanted to make it possible for him to go back in case he was hit by lasers and another time when she wanted to talk to him face to face. He didn't like that as she tried to kiss him talking about how she loved him. Since then he had refused to go to Earth and Sanne seemed to understand.

Sanne and Skitz are almost at the end of the sewer passage when they hear a roaring noise. Skitz turns around and sees a wall of Earth moving down the sewer path. "Hurry Sanne!" Skitz's scream is drowned out by the roar of the monster as it comes to crush the two.

"Come on!" Sanne jumps off of her skateboard and lands on the third rung of the ladder. She climbs up as fast as she can and Skitz follows. Sanne pushes the sewer cover out of the way and climbs out followed by Skitz. Skitz just gets out when the wall of Earth slams into the ladder and rips it away. Sanne and Skitz run down the bridge when the Earth comes out of the sewers and continues to chase them. Sanne and Skitz jump and swing down to the Factory floor then run over to the elevator. "I'll stop at the Control Room. When we get out you will climb down the ladder and I'll send vehicles and set up an auto transfer." They get in the elevator and take it down as the golem comes over the edge of the Factory entrance.

"Ok, get down the ladder!" Sanne runs over to the control panel and sends the vehicles outside of the Tower Dante was supposed to be in. "Dante, we're coming." Sanne sets up the auto transfer then hurries to the ladder.

Dante on Lyoko hears Sanne's voice. "About time." He wasn't far from his Tower and when he turns around he sees Sanne and Skitz landing on Lyoko. This was a first for all three. Dante hadn't seen their profiles and neither one had been on Lyoko. This Lyoko anyways.

"Well, an improvement in costume." Sanne's new outfit matched closely to her old one except she wasn't an elf supermodel. She was now an elf angel mix. Her outfit is bright pink and unlike her other outfit doesn't reveal any skin. Sanne closes her eyes and feels her energy. "I still have my energy though." Sanne looks over and Skitz. "Well, pretty close to." Skitz's new outfit was close. She was missing her arm blades and was missing her clubs. Instead she had a spear strapped to her back with two points. And added on was a small pink symbol that Sanne couldn't make out on Skitz's chest plate.

"Wow, cool." Skitz checks herself out. "Hi Dante, what do you think?" Skitz does a little pose.

"I think you two were late. Where are the others?"

"They couldn't make it. Let's go." Sanne looks around and sees the vehicles. She runs over and jumps on the Overbike. "Skitz, take the Overboard, Dante the Overwing."

"Yes Ma'am." Skitz laughs at her joke as she gets on the Overboard. "Woo!" She does a spin on it. "Let's go!" Skitz starts to fly west.

"North." Dante goes north and the other two follow.

The golem knows his prey is on Lyoko so leaves the Factory and starts to head back to the Kadic Academy Campus.

Classes end and Ark wants to go to the Infirmary. "Come on. My sister never came back maybe they're both sick."

"Maria wants to eat lunch then go have some fun."

"Well you can go after we check on the girls." Ark makes Krieger follow him to the Infirmary. "Hey, is my sister ok?"

"Your sister? What do you mean?"

"My sister and Sanne came in sick. Didn't they?"

"We haven't had anyone come in." The nurse seems to be annoyed by Ark and Krieger.

"Well, ok." Ark and Krieger leave. "What do you think that was all about?" Krieger shrugs.

"I don't know. Maybe they ran off to make out." Krieger and Ark laugh.

"Yeah right those two are secret lovers, whatever." Ark rolls his eyes. "Maybe they ran off…" Ark sees Jim. "Xana."

"What?" Krieger thinks he didn't hear Ark.

"Xana. Xana is attacking. They ran off but couldn't think of a way to warn us so didn't."

"Oh crap. Well if Xana's attacking we better go." Krieger and Ark turn to leave when Jim sees them.

"Hey, you two." Jim jogs over to them. "Where did Skitz and Sanne go?"

"I, we don't know. We thought they went to the Infirmary but they aren't there." Krieger didn't even think of lying. He wasn't used to having to make excuses, yet. "I have an idea but it's stupid."

"Well, if you see them send them to me. They can't be cutting classes like this. Grades, attendance, it's all very important. In fact when I was at the Academy…" Jim is about to say more when screams come from across the campus. "What's going on?" Jim turns towards the screams and sees something unlike anything he'd ever seen in his many years. It was like a tidal wave except instead of water it was Earth! "Get to the dormitory, now!"

"Yes Jim!" Ark and Krieger realizing this was Xana's attack don't head for the dorm building but instead run for the sewer entrance in the school.

On Lyoko the three warriors are nearing the Tower. "Hey, those are…" Sanne finishes Skitz's sentence.

"Kankrelats." Sanne smiles. "This should be easy compared to Assassins and Turtles and Mega Tanks." Sanne closes her eyes and concentrates on her energy. "Scattershot!" The energy beam splits apart and she destroys three Kankrelats. The other two fire lasers at her.

"Here goes nothing." Skitz dives at the Kankrelats getting her spear out. She lunges at one and shoves the spear into it destroying it. Unfortunately Skitz was inexperienced and when her spear goes into the ground she loses her grip and falls onto the ground. The last Kankrelat fires lasers at her and hits her. "Aaaa!" Skitz jumps away after being hit three times. "It hurts."

"I know don't worry Skitz." Sanne fires an energy beam at the last Kankrelat and destroys it. "Dante you can go in or I will."

"You can deactivate Towers?" Dante sounds skeptical.

"Yes, watch." Sanne goes into the activated Tower and goes up to the second platform. She puts her hand on the control panel and soon the screens fall around her. "Tower deactivated." Now Sanne wonders if she should launch a return or not. Had anyone else seen the attack? She wasn't sure. She decides to send Skitz and herself back to call the boys and see if they needed to launch a return.

"That was, fun." Skitz looks at her scars where the lasers hit her. "Will you scan me to get rid of these?"

"I will, or something else." Sanne gets her Jcell out. "Krieger, do we need to launch a return?"

"Yes!" Krieger wasn't sure what kind of damage the attack had done back at the school but it had been seen.

"Ok, see you back in class." Sanne hangs up then takes the ladder up to the Control Room. After adding the adjustments to make the original warriors become unaffected Sanne launches a return.

"Whoa." Ark is so loud the teacher hears him.

"What was that?"

"I, uh, nothing." Ark shrinks into his chair.

After classes Sanne and Skitz make the boys go to the Factory. In the Control Room Sanne and Skitz tell the boys about what happened. "Sorry we couldn't tell you. We had to get out fast and couldn't think of a way to get you guys out."

"Sounds like you didn't need us. Can we go now? Maria wants to go to the movies."

"And Rachel wants to go out to eat."

"Rachel? I thought you were dating Willow?"

"I was, last week." Ark rolls his eyes. "Try to keep up Sis." Ark and Krieger go over to the elevator and get on.

"Skitz, I, I need to talk to Dante alone."

"But I was hoping we could go and do something."

"We can, later." Sanne looks over at the boys. "Sorry but they're watching." Skitz sighs then goes over to the elevator. Once the doors close Sanne goes over to the control panel. "Dante?" The screen appears.

"Yes?"

"I, you need to come to Earth."

"Why?"

"Because. If, when we beat Xana you won't want to live on Lyoko forever. You need to spend time on Earth and get used to it."

"And what does Earth have to offer? I am happy here."

"No you aren't." Sanne remembers past conversations with the other Dante. She knew what he felt and was like before. "You feel bad for what you did when you were first born. But that wasn't you it was Xana. Come to Earth and learn to not only fight Xana but have a reason to fight him. What's the point of fighting Xana if you don't have something to fight for? And," Sanne gets a chocolate bar out of her pocket. "I have a treat. It's called chocolate. You'll love it."

"I know what chocolate is. A combination of the cocoa plant with," Sanne cuts him off.

"I know what chocolate is but you've never tasted it. Come to Earth and eat some. Please?"

"I, if it will get you to leave me alone." The screen closes and soon Dante is on Earth. He climbs up the ladder to the Control Room. Sanne hands him the chocolate bar and after his first bite…

"Well?"

"I, its, taste." Dante hadn't tasted anything before. He gobbles the chocolate bar up so fast Sanne is afraid he'll choke. "That was incredible."

"See? I knew you'd like it. Now, if you'll come with me to the mall we can get more. We can get better."

"Really? Wait," Dante backs away from Sanne. "Why are you doing this? I'm a murderer and the son of Xana."

"No you aren't. Xana is a murderer. And Xana may have been in William when Sissi became pregnant but you are not his son. You are Dante." Sanne hugs him. "You are my friend. We're friends." Sanne pulls away. She wanted to be more but she had to take small steps. "So if you want more chocolate and other things we should go to the mall."

"I don't have any money."

"Dante don't worry my dads a billionaire. And one of the stores at the mall is owned by my dad and it sells chocolate. Well, several of the stores are J INC, but you know what I mean."

"No Sanne, I don't."

"Look, follow me." Sanne pushes the button for the elevator. After it comes down she and Dante get on and take it up to the Factory floor.

A few hours later Sanne and Dante come back to the Factory loaded with candy and other food. "See Dante aren't you glad you came to Earth?"

"Yes. Thank you Sanne." Dante felt a little sick from eating so much but the food, drinks, were incredible.

"No problem Dante we're friends." They get on the elevator and take it down to the Control Room. "We'll put it over here so when you get hungry you can come to Earth and eat."

"Ok." After setting the food down Sanne turns to Dante.

"I, I shouldn't have been gone this long."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be I chose to spend time with you." Sanne hugs Dante and this time he hugs her back. Sanne knew she was making progress with Dante. "But I better go." She lets Dante go.

"Ok, I can send myself back to Lyoko."

"Alright, see you when I do." Sanne gets back on the elevator and leave the Factory.

When Sanne gets to her room she finds Skitz lying on her bed sleeping. "Wow, its not that late." When Sanne closes the door Skitz wakes up.

"Huh? What time is it?" Skitz looks at the clock. "What? Where were you?" Skitz yawns and sits up.

"I went to the mall with Dante. He never tasted chocolate before so I got him some. Sorry I know I said we could do something today but I wanted to show Dante Earth since he's never experienced it."

"Well, you're here now." Skitz goes over to Sanne and kisses her. Sanne kisses her back unsure of what to do. Her feelings for Skitz were strong but she also had feelings for Dante. Were they left over emotions from her other world? Was Sanne trying to force feelings for Dante or were they really there? When she breaks the kiss with Skitz she sits down on her bed.

"Skitz I, I'm tired. I need a shower and go to bed."

"I'll join you." Skitz's smile warns Sanne of her plans.

"I, I'm already hot and sweaty from mall crawling. I don't need you to make me any worse." Sanne hopes she sounds convincing.

"Ok, I'll wait for you then." Sanne leaves and goes to the girls' shower room.

While taking a shower a black mist comes out and attacks Sanne. She tries to fight it off then slips and falls hitting her head hard on the floor.

**A/N So we get to see a Other World attack! How will things go? We will find out!**


	95. Chapter 95

**Code Xana Episode 93: Check Mate**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-92**

Sanne wakes up on the floor of the Scanner Room. Dante is over her shaking her. "Come on Sanne, wake up!"

"I am." Sanne sits up quickly. "Where am I?"

"In the Scanner Room." Sanne looks at Dante and sees bruises, cuts, and some dried blood. Krieger and Ark had beaten him pretty badly. "Are you ok? What happened to you?"

"I, Xana, my brain." Sanne touches her head. "He did something to my brain. I, I couldn't control myself then I felt something explode and I woke up in the other world." Sanne tells Dante what happened. Well of the attack. The rest she keeps out.

"I see. He sent you there. Maybe he wants you out of this world. Or he doesn't know that's where you go and, or," Dante thinks for a minute. "He could be trying to go there to join himself Or bring his other self here. With the added power he'd be unstoppable."

"So you think that world is real? What about this one?"

"I don't know Sanne. They could both be real." Dante hugs Sanne. "I'm sorry. I, I should have pushed you away. Said it was Xana."

"It was but it wasn't." Sanne hugs Dante back. "I love you Dante. I, Xana didn't make me kiss you he just made it so I didn't care that Krieger was there." Sanne kisses a bruise on his cheek. "I, you need to be scanned."

"I had to make sure you were ok." Dante kisses Sanne on the lips. "But yes I could use a scanning. My head hurts."

"It, it looks like they used it for a soccer ball." Sanne gets a bad look on her face that Dante doesn't like.

"Don't be mad at them. Krieger, he loves you. To see you kissing me made him mad. But I don't know what is going to happen now."

"I don't know either." _If Krieger won't have me what will happen when we get Naia back? Will Dante leave me?_ "But let me go up to the Control Room so I can scan you ok?"

"Yes Sanne." Dante goes into the middle Scanner as Sanne goes up to the Control Room. She sits down in front of the control panel and scans Dante. "Thank you Sanne. Do you want to go do something?"

"I, not right now. I need to find Krieger and talk to him."

"Be careful Sanne. He hit you."

"He didn't hit me he pushed me. He won't hit me he loves me."

"I, yes. I'll, I want to go to Lyoko."

"Ok, get back in the Scanner and I'll send you." Dante steps into the middle Scanner again. "Transfer Dante, Scanner Dante, and virtualization." Dante lands on Lyoko in the Forest Sector and runs into the Way Tower. Sanne leaves the Factory to look for Krieger.

Krieger and Ark are in their room talking. "I told you man. My sister wasn't lying. For all we know Sanne lied about Skitz doing Jazz to get her sent home so she wouldn't tell you."

"I, I don't think Sanne would do that."

"You didn't think she'd cheat on you either."

"Damn it Ark I know! Alright? I'm sorry I didn't believe your sister. Sanne did cheat on me but why? And she kissed Dante when I was there. Do you really think Sanne would do that? Xana did something to her I know it."

"She's a slut. She's probably been having sex with Dante for weeks now if not months."

"No, she, she was a virgin our first time." Krieger clenches his hand into a fist. "Damn it!" Krieger punches the wall. There is another hard knock as Sanne knocks on the door. Krieger opens it and sees her. "What the frak do you want?!"

"I'm sorry Krieger! Please, listen to me."

"Why should he slut?" Ark stands up. "First you send my sister home then you cheat on Krieger! Or the other way around wasn't it?"

"Ark this doesn't involve you! Please, Krieger, I, alone."

"Fine, five minutes." Krieger follows Sanne to the stairwell.

"Krieger, I, I'm so sorry. I've been seeing Dante as more then friends for about a, well, since Naia disappeared. Never before that. And we've never had sex. I love you Krieger I really do but I also love Dante. I love him, but I love you! I really do love you and I don't want to break up with you. I'm so confused because I love you so much but then I love Dante and I, I," Sanne starts to cry. "Please don't break up with me. I'm so sorry but please don't break up with me. I need you! I really do Krieger but I'm, I, I'm sorry!"

"Frak you. How can you say you love me yet be with Dante? How can you say not to break up with you yet say you love Dante? Frak you, frak him. I hope you're happy with that half virus bastard. Love to see you bring him home to mom and dad. See how long it takes them to kill him thinking he's Xana."

"That's just it Krieger I, I don't want to marry him. I, it was stupid I'm sorry I'll break up with him! Please, Krieger, I love you." Sanne goes to hug Krieger but he pushes her away.

"Don't touch me." Krieger turns and walks out of the stairwell and goes back to his room.

"No, please." Sanne continues to cry. She never sees the black mist appear and attack her.

Dante is on Lyoko talking with Naia when he feels pulses. "Crap, have to go to Earth and call the others."

"Ok Dante, I'll go to the Tower and scout it out." Naia runs for the activated Tower following the pulses. Dante goes up to the second platform and sends himself to Earth. Before he gets his phone out a black mist attacks him.

Krieger is in his room punching his pillow. "She actually said she loved him!" Krieger punches the pillow hard imagining it was Dante's face.

"Man I'm sorry. We got to kick Dante's ass though. Notice that Barack and Mira didn't try to stop us?"

"Yeah!" Krieger punches the pillow again. "That bastard! He knew she was my girlfriend and he still went after her! He forgot about Naia and went after Sanne! She probably felt sorry for him!" Krieger punches the pillow again. He pulls his hand back to punch the pillow again when a black mist comes out and attacks him.

"Hey stop!" Ark goes to try and fight the black mist away when another one comes out and attacks him.

Mira is staring up at the ceiling wondering what was going to happen. The group was falling apart because of Skitz being sent home and now things were getting worse. Krieger and Ark beat Dante badly. Mira was scared they would kill him. She wanted to stop them but if she had tried she might have been hit. "What's going to happen? I don't want the group to fall apart. We need to stick together or Xana will win." Mira sighs and closes her eyes wondering more when a black mist comes out and attacks her.

Barack is in his room writing a letter to Skitz. He couldn't email her since Odd and Sandra had taken her computer. "She was right. I never would have thought that Sanne would cheat on Krieger. Things are going crazy." He continues to write when a black mist comes out and attacks him.

Sanne wakes up on Lyoko. "What is Xana doing?" She looks around and sees a strange tile. She looks down and sees herself in a dress. "What am I wearing?" She looks and sees Dante. He has a crown on his head and is wearing royal purple clothes. She continues to look around to sees two Krieger's in their Knight outfit, two Barack's standing strangely, and two Mira's wearing what looks like Bishop clothes. She looks in front of her and sees a bunch of Arks dressed in his regular outfit. "Guys, what happened?"

"I don't know." Dante is trying to stay calm. He looks at the different tiles. "Black and white, what is Xana doing? What has he done to Lyoko?"

"_I have decided to play a game in my castle."_ Xana appears over the group. "_A game of skill and team work. I have studied this game of royalty and I believe this shall be fun. If you are able to get the King to the other side of the board or get a check mate then you will be able to deactivate the Tower. If you fail, you die."_

"Yeah right!" An Ark takes a step forward.

"_You have made your first move, my turn now._" Kankrelats appear, then two Blocks appear on the other side, followed by two Tarantula's, two Mega Tanks, an Assassin, and then Xana takes his place.

"Chess." Sanne is stunned. "Xana wants to play a game of chess." Sanne starts to panic. She was horrible at chess. "What do, can we do?"

"I play chess but Krieger beats me every time." All of the Ark's turn to the Krieger's. "What do we do?"

"I'll give you the orders. We have to wait for Xana to make a move." Krieger's and the others watch and wait. Soon a Kankrelat, Pawn, moves forward.

"What now Krieger?" Barack's are anxious to move.

"Ark uh, B3 to B4." An Ark moves forward. Soon another Kankrelat, Pawn, moves. "D2 to D4." Another Ark moves forward. Now a Tarantula moves forward as a Knight. "Uh, A2 to A4." Another Ark moves forward. Now a Block, Rook, moves forward then stops behind a Kankrelat. "A1 to A3." A Barack moves as a Rook. Now the Block moves to the side.

"Krieger he's going to take me." An Ark gets nervous.

"So? There are lots of you." Krieger has a plan. "A3 to F3." Barack moves. Now the Tarantula, Knight, moves so it will be able to take Barack next turn. "F3 to F4." Barack moves out of danger.

"_Ah, a nice tactic. But not good enough!"_ Xana starts to laugh as a Kankrelat moves forward.

"He's going to use his Queen." Krieger gets nervous. "E2 to E4." An Ark moves. The Tarantula, Knight, pounces on it destroying him with lasers.

"Why did you do that?" Mira's get worried for the Ark.

"Because, watch. E1 to E4." Sanne moves forward and takes the Tarantula.

"_Ah, yes. I was too anxious to take a Pawn and lost a Knight. But you are going to expose the King like that? I know you do not like him but if he dies I win."_ The Mega Tank, Bishop, moves.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? C2 to C3." An Ark moves forward.

"Krieger what are you doing?" Dante starts to get nervous. He was going to be exposed if Xana moved his Bishop to the right spot. "I, I'm sorry for what I did but you can't," Krieger cuts Dante off.

"Shut the frak up you bastard! You're lucky I don't kill you myself!" Krieger turns when he sees the Mega Tank move to where he wanted it to. "F4 to F9." Barack moves and takes the Mega Tank, Bishop.

"_I again made a mistake. Too anxious to end this and win. I must be more patient."_ The Assassin, Queen, moves.

"C3 to C4." The Ark moves.

"_Ah, not this time." _Instead of moving his Queen to take the Pawn Xana moves a Kankrelat.

"Ok, I can't look into his eyes to try and see what he is looking at." And this was how Krieger always beat Ark. Ark would look at the piece he was planning on moving and Krieger was able to react like he was psychic. "E4 to G4." Sanne moves. Xana laughs and sends his Block out putting Sanne in danger. "I, no." Krieger looks at the Block. "G4 to F5." Sanne moves. "Nice try Xana but if I had tried to take it your Bishop would have taken her."

"_But wouldn't you like her to be hurt? Revenge for what she did? Playing you like a fool. You won't hit her as you are too much of a gentleman but you could always get her hurt by me."_

"No way. She's a Queen we need her." _And that's the only reason I don't let her get taken by a pawn._ "What's your move?"

"_Impatient? Well then."_ The second Tarantula moves.

"F5 to D7." Sanne moves again into danger!

"_Ah, take her and lose my Knight? Oh wait, it would expose, yes, I see your trap."_ Xana moves his Knight away.

"Damn." Krieger tried to end the game right then and there but Xana saw it. "D2 to D3." An Ark moves.

The next few moves pieces move across the board. Xana takes an Ark, Krieger takes a Kankrelat. Xana takes a Barack and Krieger takes the second Tarantula. A few more pawns on each side are lost until Xana moves a Mega Tank. "_Check._"

"Ha, D1 to D2." Dante moves. Xana moves the Mega Tank again.

"_Check."_

"G4 to H2." A Bishop, Mira, takes the Mega Tank.

"_Damn."_ Xana starts to get mad. He sends his Assassin, Queen out.

"B5 to E5." Barack moves right in next to the Queen one tile diagonally.

"_Krieger I am not that stupid."_ The Queen moves two spots forward.

"Yes you are." Krieger sends Sanne to take the Queen.

"_Damn it! I should have taken the damn Rook!"_

"Yes you should have."

"_Ah, but you leave yourself open."_ The second Mega Tank moves and takes a Krieger. Xana has a new plan. First he needs to eliminate Krieger so the others will be leaderless.

"Crap." The last Krieger looks around. "If I move I lose Sanne. If I move her I lose the last Rook. Mira, uh, H2 to D6." Mira moves. A Pawn moves. "Ok, E4 to B4." Sanne moves. "Check."

"_Ah yes. Well then."_ Xana moves.

"B4 to, no, A2 to C2." Barack moves. "Check."

"_Good, goodbye."_ The last Mega Tank moves and takes Barack.

"I don't think so." Krieger pounces on the Mega Tank. "What happens if we wipe out all of your pieces?"

"_A stalemate? Well, I'd lose I suppose."_ A pawn moves putting Sanne in danger. "_Your move."_

"I know." Krieger looks and decides to make a sacrifice. "D5 to E6." Sanne takes the pawn.

"_So you did want her to hurt."_ A Block moves and takes her.

"Aaaa!" Sanne feels intense pain then blacks out.

"Got it." Krieger pounces on the Block. "Check." Xana moves. "H4 to E1." Mira moves. "Check."

"_Hmmm, I see."_ Xana moves his last Block.

"I, no. E1 to D2." Mira moves. Xana moves the Block again. "D5 to D6." An Ark moves.

"_Well if you won't do what I want then we'll do it like this."_ Xana moves the Block again putting Krieger in danger.

"Crap." Krieger knows this is it. If he moved Dante would be in danger and be taken. But if he doesn't, well, "Ark you take over. E3 to E4." Dante moves. "Don't let him move the Block again!"

"_Shut up!"_ The Block moves and takes Krieger.

"Ah hell Krieger." The three remaining Arks look and wonder what to do. "Well, he said don't let the Block move again." Ark moves and takes the Block. "Come on Xana what now?"

"_You will lose."_ Xana moves a pawn having lost all of his other pieces.

"Yeah right all you have are pawns! Uh, crap." Ark didn't know the coordinates of a chess board. "Uh, you," Ark points at a Bishop. "Move there." The Bishop, Mira, moves and takes a pawn.

"_You are horrible at this game."_ Xana moves the same pawn. Ark moves some pieces, taking more pawns until there is only Xana and one pawn to go.

"Xana give up. All I need to do is move Mira down and take your pawn."

"_Pawn? Obviously you have forgotten one rule of Chess. Once a pawn makes it to the other end I can replace it with any piece I want."_ The Kankrelat moves and morphs into the Queen, an Assassin.

"Of frak." Ark tries to think of a way to stop this. "Uh, you, over there." He moves a Bishop but the Queen takes it. "Crap." Ark is down to three pawns, a Bishop, and the King. "Uh, well, two can play at that game." An Ark moves forward. The Queen moves.

"_Check."_

"Uh, um, I guess you move there." The King moves. The Queen follows.

"_Check."_

"Uh, ok." Ark moves the King again but the Queen follows. "Damn it. Dante you're a genius get us out of this!"

"I have never played this game before. I do not understand the rules or know how to end this game."

"We have to get his King, Xana, into Check Mate. If we do then we win. Or get you to the other side of the board."

"I see. Well, I still do not know what to do."

"Fine, leave it to me." Ark growls a little. "Some genius you are." Ark moves Dante again but the Queen moves diagonally. "Crap if I don't stop the Queen it will get too close and be able to take the King." Ark moves Dante back. The Queen moves diagonally to get even closer and put the King in check. "I, no wait! B2 to E5!" The last Bishop moves and takes the Queen. Ark had almost missed it as he was focused on moving the King out of harms way. "Well Xana, that's not check mate that's stalemate." Ark gloats.

"_Yes, yes it is. Very well. I made a deal. Of course how long will it take to deactivate the Tower? You will have to find it, get Dante there safely, all before I kill your friends."_

"You wouldn't dare!" The chessboard shimmers then disappears to reveal a large room. The extra Arks disappear leaving Ark, Mira, and Dante. "Well Dante I guess we need to move fast." Mira takes the lead. Dante and Ark follow. Dante is nervous about Ark as the last time he has seen him Ark nearly kicked his head in.

Sanne and Krieger are on Earth arguing. Barack was trying to get them to stop but they wouldn't. "I can't believe you Sanne! You kissed him first! Why!?"

"Because I knew he needed it! I'm sorry Krieger I, I never meant for this to happen! I was planning on breaking up with him soon and then telling you! I swear I was going to tell you!"

"Yeah right you frakking liar! You cheated on me! How do I know you two didn't have sex!?"

"Because I, we didn't! I've only been with you Krieger and you're the only one I want to be with! Please, please don't break up with me. I love you, need you!" Sanne gets to close to Krieger and he pushes her away.

"Don't you touch me! Never touch me again Sanne! Next time you do I'll break your frakking hand!"

"No you won't Krieger you love me!" Sanne reaches for him but Krieger smacks her hand away.

"I thought I loved you. I thought you loved me. I thought we made love, had something special. But it was a lie!"

"No it wasn't! Please," Sanne starts to cry. "Krieger you can't leave me. I need you. I," Krieger cuts her off by putting a hand over her mouth.

"Shut, up. Never touch me or frakking say those words to me again. You don't love me. If you did you never would have kissed Dante and when you did you would have come to me and told me. Instead you sneak around behind my back!" Krieger pushes Sanne away.

On Lyoko the three are going through the maze quickly. "I think we take a left up here." Mira turns and activates a crushing trap. She jumps out of the way of the falling ceiling. "Yeah just like I thought." Ark and Dante wait for the trap to move up then follow Mira.

They continue through the maze dodging traps when they come out into a large room with several doors. "Ok, now where?" Mira looks around. "I don't remember this room."

"I do." Dante closes his eyes and concentrates. His powers were nothing like Sanne's. His powers had weakened over the years he was trapped in the Tower. It was after all why Xana left him. But he still had a connection to Lyoko. It was his home and he was part Xana no matter how many times Sanne said otherwise. "Follow me." Dante takes the lead now and runs through a door.

As Sanne and Krieger continue to fight Xana sends a black mist into Krieger. Sanne nor Barack see it. Krieger's emotions had driven Krieger crazy making it possible for Xana to posses him and so when Krieger punches Sanne hard in the face they believe it is Krieger. "Stop it right now!" Barack tries to push Krieger away from Sanne but Krieger kicks him between the legs dropping him to the floor.

"I can't believe it. She gets your girlfriend sent home and you protect her? We don't even know if Skitz was doing Jazz!"

"She was! We, I had stopped but she didn't." Barack holds himself trying to will himself to ignore the pain.

"She still ratted her out! And she was cheating on me the whole time and Skitz was the only one who knew!"

"Krieger I already said I was sorry!" Sanne is stunned that Krieger hit her. And this was no sparring punch this was a punch meant to hurt her. "Please forgive me! I love you!"

"I said never to say those words again!" Krieger lunges at Sanne and tackles her to the floor. "I'll make sure you don't say them again!" Krieger wraps his hands around Sanne's throat and starts to choke her.

"Stop!" Sanne struggles but can't break his grip. She wasn't strong enough. She can't breathe. Her head starts to spin. And that's when her mind flashes to a time she was training with Krieger. Sora had been watching. Krieger had her in a hold she couldn't break physically so had to try something different. So now Sanne starts to tickle Krieger hoping it would work.

"Not going to work you little slut!" Krieger stops choking Sanne but does this so he can use both fists on her.

"No!" Barack ignores his pain and jumps on Krieger. "Stop it Krieger you'll hurt her!"

"She hurt me first!" Krieger struggles with Barack and soon elbows him in the face breaking his nose.

On Lyoko Dante continues to lead the other two when they come out into another large room. "There it is." Dante points but the other two don't see it.

"What do you mean? There's nothing there." Ark walks forward and then falls through the floor! No, not the floor…

"It's an illusion. There is a bridge over there." Dante points then leads Mira over to it.

Ark falls out of the Scanner and sees Krieger on top of Barack punching him in the head. Sanne was on the ground curled up into a ball crying. "Krieger stop it!" Ark tackles Krieger to the floor. "What the hell are you doing? Barack isn't Dante!" Krieger struggles with Ark.

"He protected her! I was going to give her what she deserves and he stopped me! If you stop me I'll hurt you to!"

"Just try it buddy!" Ark and Krieger continue to wrestle on the floor.

Dante and Mira walk on the illusioned ground after Dante finds the bridge. They walk slowly when a Dragon appears. "Keep going Dante I'll block the lasers." Mira gets her Kodachi out just in time. The Dragon fires lasers and she blocks as best she can. "Hurry!" Mira takes a hit to the leg.

"Almost there." Dante zig zags with the bridge. "Made it." Dante enters the Tower as Mira is sent back to Earth.

"Aaaa!" Mira steps out of the Scanner to see Krieger beating on Ark.

"Stop it Krieger!"

"Another one, damn it how many do I have to beat down before I can give Sanne what she deserves?" Krieger's fists are bruised and covered in blood. Ark isn't moving on the ground. He stands up and walks towards Mira.

"No, Krieger, stop!" Mira is backed into the middle Scanner as Krieger advances on her.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around Dante. "I should go back." He uses the control panel to send himself to Earth.

"Dante." Mira turns and sees him step out of the left Scanner. "Krieger, he, he, look." Mira doesn't have to say this. Dante sees how badly beaten Barack, Ark, and Sanne are.

"This, no." Dante looks at Krieger who was passed out on the floor. "Did you hit him?"

"No he just collapsed!"

"Then it wasn't Krieger. Xana did something. Maybe, maybe Krieger couldn't, or didn't want to fight off a possession. So Xana was able to posses him and make him do this." Dante goes over to Sanne. "Sanne, are you ok?" She shakes her head. "You will be. Mira, help me." Mira helps Dante get Sanne, Ark, and Barack in the Scanners. Dante takes the ladder up to the Control Room and scans the three. "You guys should be ok now."

"What, what happened to Krieger?" Sanne looks down at him.

"Xana was able to posses him. Whatever he did to you wasn't him it was Xana. Get him in a Scanner so I can scan him."

"I, I'm not touching him." Sanne walks around Krieger to get to the ladder. She climbs up to the Control Room and goes over to Dante. "I, are you ok?"

"Yes. Krieger, then Ark, beat Xana." Dante scans Krieger. "Krieger do you feel alright?"

"Shut the frak up!" Krieger goes over to the elevator and pushes the button. The doors open and he gets on. Ark, Barack, and Mira follow him. They take the elevator up to the Factory floor then leave.

Back in the Control Room Sanne and Dante hug. "I, I'm sorry Sanne. Did you talk to Krieger?"

"I did and I, I," Sanne buries her face into Dante's chest. "I still love him but he hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you. He may hate me but he loves you."

"No he doesn't." Sanne cries. "I, you love me. I love you. Krieger hates me! And I deserve it!"

"No you don't Sanne. You're filled with so much love," Sanne finishes the sentence.

"That I can't give it all to one person." Sanne hugs Dante hard. "But it's all yours. Krieger hates me he doesn't even want me to touch him. But you do. You love me." Sanne kisses Dante hard on the lips. When they break the kiss Dante's heart is pounding fast.

"Yes I do love you Sanne." Dante puts a hand in Sanne's hair. "I want to make you feel better. Do you want to go out and eat?"

"I, give me a minute." Sanne stops crying. "I must look like a mess."

"You look beautiful." Dante kisses her lightly on the lips. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere as long as you're with me."

**A/N So now what? We shall see… Also, read my original! I put up a new chapter! R&R PLEASE!!!!**


	96. Chapter 96

**Code Xana Episode 94: Vacation**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-93**

The group had fallen apart. No one spoke to Sanne or Dante. Sanne sat alone during meals and during classes. The only time they'd even look at her was when there was a Xana attack. "Why can't I be in the other world?" She is trying not to break down in the middle of class. "Spring break starts tomorrow. I couldn't get out of going home. Thankfully the others were. We need them here to fight Xana." Sanne waits for the bell to ring. She had to pack before leaving tomorrow. She was going to leave her Jpocket with Mira so Mira would have a Super Scan. Sanne was sure that Mira didn't hate her. Not like Ark, Barack, and especially Krieger. Once the bell rings Sanne hurries to her room.

The next day, after giving Mira her Jpocket, Sanne is going to the airport with Samantha and Jim. "It will be nice to go back home."

"I'm sure it will be but make sure you finish your homework." Jim is driving. "It may be a break from the campus but not the work."

"I know Grandpa." Sanne rolls her eyes. She had already heard this speech three times.

"Well I know something you don't know." Jim smiles to himself. He had set it up knowing his granddaughter would like it.

At the airport Jim is helping Sanne by carrying her bags. They go to an area for private planes where Sanne sees Aelita and Jeremie. "Mom, dad!" Sanne runs over to them and hugs them. She was so happy to see familiar faces. "You were able to make it dad?"

"Of course I was. I wanted to show you your surprise."

"My surprise?" Sanne looks around Jeremie and sees the Sterns, minus Krieger. "What are they doing here?"

"That's not very nice." Yumi smiles at Sanne. "We figured since you two kids were, dating, that we should have a holiday together so we can talk to you both and things like that."

"But, but," Sanne can only stammer. "I, where's Krieger?"

"He is in the bathroom. He just seemed so excited." Ulrich smiles at Sanne. "So how was school? Anything interesting happen lately?"

_Besides fighting Xana? Playing a giant game of Chess? Wondering if this world is even real? Fighting with my friends? Breaking up with the man I love?_ "Not really. Just school stuff."

"Krieger said the same thing. I remember when we went to school something exciting was always happening. Of course it was either attack of the killer bees or a heat wave or rampaging Sissi's." Ulrich laughs.

"I'm sure." Sanne rolls hers eyes trying to sound annoyed. "Where are we going?"

"To our place in Russia." Jeremie looks at his watch. "The Jjet is leaving in twenty minutes. Jim, could you put her bags over there with Krieger's? I want to talk with you for a minute." Jeremie and Jim go over to a pile of bags that were Krieger's and talk.

"I wonder what that is about." Sanne looks at Samantha. Samantha said she would only tell Aelita about her and Krieger making love. Maybe Aelita had told Jeremie. Sanne hopes that didn't happen since if it did well Sanne didn't want to find out.

A few minutes later Krieger comes out of the bathroom and sees Sanne. "I can't frakking believe this. Two weeks ago I would have loved this." Krieger clenches his hand into a fist.

"Hi Krieger!" Sanne waves to him and sounds excited. She goes over to him and hugs him so she can whisper into his ear. "We have to act. Around the parents anyways." Krieger pushes her away.

"Aw don't be embarrassed Krieger." Yumi smiles at him and Sanne. "You two are so cute together."

"Yumi you're only going to make him worse!" Sanne forces a laugh out as she holds Krieger's hand. He digs his nails into her palm. "Are we going soon?"

"Yes, come on. Your stuff will be loaded on separately." Jeremie leads the group onto the plane wondering if what Jim said was true. The kids weren't acting like they had broken up but Jim swears they did. If he had called and said something maybe Jeremie could have changed the vacation but it was too late for that.

At the Factory Dante is eating chocolate while working on the Super Virus that Sanne had formulated. He worries Xana will attack Sanne or the air plane so he wasn't going to leave the Factory or Lyoko for awhile. Sanne helped him stock up on sweets for the week. "I need the access code for this section. Sanne would know how to get it." Dante keeps working finding road blocks at every step.

At Kadic Academy Ark and Barack had formed a little _I Hate Sanne_ Club and were having a meeting. "She's gone. She couldn't have taken all of her things. We have to do something!" Ark had taken the lead.

"Yeah but Ark she didn't really do anything wrong to us. Skitz was doing drugs and with Dante and Krieger, that doesn't involve us."

"It was just Jazz, you did it you know it's nothing big. Not like it was Zeus or Exotica. Besides even if she was Sanne didn't have to rat her out to Jim."

"Sanne told us to stop and we, I did. I thought Skitz had to but she didn't. Look Ark, Sanne may not be my favorite person in the world but you're really starting to scare me. Look you're talking to me and you don't even like me."

"I do you're ok, just wish you weren't dating my sister. But Sanne, she, she's a traitor! She betrayed Skitz and Krieger! The two people closest to her. Sora died for her and here she is a lying cheating tramp! First Sanne takes Krieger from her then Sora has to die to save her. Sanne is a selfish little tramp and you know it."

"And what do you want to do? A Panty raid? She didn't leave anything valuable did she?"

"Oh but she did. Mira told me that Sanne left her the Jpocket so she'd have a Super Scan warning."

"And what, steal it? She can buy a new one or have her dad give her a new one." Barack is getting annoyed.

"No, get her in trouble, legal trouble. Say someone uses Sanne Rose Hopper's Jpocket to try and fix the lottery numbers? Or download a bunch of republican, er, pedophile porn? It would lead to her Jcell and she'd get in trouble."

"Ark that's stupid. You can't hack the lottery system and do you really want to check it to see if it is republican porn?"

"Well, no." Ark thinks. "Do to her what she did to Skitz. Get her in trouble for drugs. Just go into the city, buy some, and then come back and plant them."

"And how will they be found?"

"I, I haven't thought of that yet." Ark concentrates. "I'll think of something later. Or you can. She hurt you as much as she hurt me. You were dating my sister after all." Barack nods.

"And I love her but she needed help. I'm kind of glad Sanne said something about it."

"Shut the frak up!" Ark pushes Dante. "She was just fine until Sanne had to go and tell Jim! Does no one see how much of a selfish little lying traitor bitch of a tramp that Sanne is?"

"I, she did lie to Krieger but not to the rest of us. If Krieger and Sanne are fighting we should let them work it out."

"Fine, you can frakking defend her! I'm going to do something!" Ark walks away from Barack burning for revenge.

Sanne and Krieger are sitting next to each other on the Jjet. Sanne didn't attempt to hold hands with him after he nearly drew blood from before. But she had to try and talk to him so the parents wouldn't know anything was amiss. After three hours they land near the cottage in Russia. Jeremie had used his money to have a private airport built near the cottage so he could fly anywhere he wanted at a moments notice.

A few hours later at the Factory Dante is working hard when a beeping noise interrupts him. "Crap, Super Scan. I, the others have to come." Dante gets his Jcell out and calls Barack. "Barack, Xana's attacking!"

"Ok, I'll be there."

"Ok, thank you."

"Xana is bigger then anything else." Barack hangs up on Dante.

"One down, two to go." Dante is about to call Mira when his phone rings. "Hello?"

"Dante, Sanne's Jpocket is beeping at me. That's the Super Scan right? Sanne showed me how to work the stupid thing but I forgot the password."

"Yes Xana's attacking, hurry. And call Ark for me."

"What about Barack?"

"I already called, he's coming."

"Ok, I'll be there. Maybe Ark will come this time."

"He didn't last time, but the time before he did."

"I know. I'll try." They hang up.

At the cottage Krieger and Sanne have unpacked their things in separate rooms. Now they were in the game room while the parents have a little meeting. "What do we do? We can't keep an eye on them all day and night. And this house is so big, what if they sneak off?"

"Jeremie calm down. I doubt they'd be doing that yet." So Yumi hopes. "I mean, they're fourteen. I know today that kids do stuff like that. But them?" Yumi shakes her head.

"Because it's them makes it even more likely." Jeremie looks down the hall. "They've known each other for so long you've eliminated months of dating. We just need to make up activities where we will be involved and tire them out. Swimming, or the gym for Krieger."

"And Sanne," Aelita finally speaks up. "Jeremie remember we said she could train."

"I, yes." Jeremie still didn't like it but he had agreed to it. "Maybe take them to the beta Extinction Park. We just added two Siberian Tigers and an African Elephant. The tigers are beautiful." Jeremie smiles. He had been there for the creation from the artificial wombs.

"Well, whatever we do we can't leave them alone. All those hormones, I know what it was like to be a teen." Ulrich looks over at Yumi.

"Oh so you're still a teen?" The adults laugh as they make plans to keep the teens busy.

Mira is arguing with Ark on the phone. "Come on Ark! We need you!"

"Need me? You did well last time."

"But we had Krieger and Sanne there! Please, we need you Ark. I'll do anything just please come!"

"Anything? Fine, give me Sanne's Jpocket."

"I, well, ok." Mira doesn't know why Ark would want it. He didn't know the password to get access to it. She had but forgotten it so she couldn't give it to him. "Just hurry!"

"Fine." Ark hangs up on Mira then heads for the Factory.

In Russia the parents set up a trip to the beta version of the Extinction Park. "Dress warm its cool out here."

"Yes dad I know." Sanne rolls her eyes. "I, I need to tell Krieger about something, ok?" Sanne had been trying to get alone with Krieger but the parents wouldn't leave her alone.

"Don't be to long." Sanne leaves the room and goes down a hall to the room Krieger was in. Sanne doesn't knock and just walks in. Krieger was changing into some warmer clothes and was wearing just boxers.

"What the hell are you doing?" Krieger doesn't yell just grabs a long sleeved shirt and puts it on.

"Krieger I need to talk to you! Please listen to me."

"I've listened to you and I don't want to hear it anymore."

"But Krieger it's been more then a week since we, you, broke up with me. But you haven't started dating anyone else. You still love me! I know you do and I love you! Why can't we work things out?"

"Because I don't love you. I can barely keep myself from throwing you out of this room. I haven't dated anyone else and I won't date anyone else until Xana is beaten. Until then I will be single."

"But, I don't want to break up with you!"

"Then you shouldn't have cheated on me." Krieger is cold. "There is nothing you can do to fix that."

"There, there," _There is. But I'd have to modify everyone's memory. If I messed up they'd be worse then a comatose person. I can't do it._ "I'm sorry what else do I have to do!"

"Leave me alone. I'll tolerate you for the week but after this, except for Xana, don't talk to me."

"Krieger I don't want that! I still love you!"

"Frak you Sanne. You love me but then you say you love Dante. You don't love me. You can't love me if you would kiss and do things with Dante. I can't believe you'd think that telling me would have made any difference. What, you think you could come up to me and say _Gee Krieger I've been rocking the bed with Dante but let's stay together ok?_" Krieger does a horrible impersonation of Sanne.

"I've never done that with Dante! We, we never went past second base. I never wanted to do more with him because I love you. I, I don't even know why I started doing things with him."

"But you then said you loved him."

"I, I did. I do, but not as much as I love you."

"I don't care. You don't love me. You love him, I'm just being used." Krieger finds a pair of long pants and puts them on. "I will keep the act up for the week but after that we are through. You used to be my girlfriend. You used to be my friend. Now you're just a fellow Lyoko Warrior."

"I still want to be your girlfriend and friend! Please," Sanne gets down on her knees and starts to beg. "I'll do anything Krieger!"

"You're pathetic. Get up." Sanne does but continues to plead with Krieger who continues to ignore her.

A few minutes later Yumi knocks on the door. "Hey the car is ready."

"We'll be right there." Krieger looks at Sanne. "You look like a mess. Clean up before you leave so the parents don't ask any stupid questions."

"I, Krieger, please." Sanne was destroyed. She needed Krieger. She loved him, and she knew she loved him more then Dante. There was something with Dante that wasn't with Krieger but that didn't matter now. That missing piece was overcome by her love for Krieger.

"No." Krieger walks over to Sanne. "Sanne, I, I don't hate you. But I don't love you. I don't like you. I actually regret Sora dieing to save you. Sora never cheated on me. When she said she loved me she meant it. But I was too obsessed over you to see that. Sora was a million times better then you are. She died to save you and now I see you didn't deserve to be saved." Krieger pushes his way past Sanne to get to the door. Sanne has to keep her tears back.

"I know. I'll never be as good as Sora." Krieger turns around. "She, Sora was better then me. She never would have done this." Sanne sniffs trying to hold herself together. "I'm sorry."

"You are Sanne. I know you are. But that doesn't change anything. I don't love you. I'll never forgive you. I loved you more then anyone else but you betrayed me. For that half virus freak."

"He's not a freak. He, he told me if I ever, that he wouldn't stop me. He wanted me to be happy no matter what. He said that I could break up with him at anytime and stay with you and he wouldn't tell you. He just wanted me to be happy. I, I want to be happy with you." Sanne reaches towards Krieger.

"Sanne don't frakking touch me." Krieger opens the door and leaves the room. "I'm ready. Sanne said she needs to do something in the bathroom. Probably doing her hair again. Dad what is it about women and hair?"

"I don't know Krieger." Things go smoothly after Sanne washes her face and tries to stay strong around Krieger.

At the Factory Dante is getting nervous. He would be the only one on Lyoko. This could be bad. If Xana got him then it would be over. And he didn't even know what the attack was.

Ark is going down the sewers when he catches up to Mira. "Why are you going so slow?"

"I was waiting for you." Mira kisses him hard. "I wanted to thank you for coming. I know you don't want to but here." Mira hands the Jpocket to Ark. "As I agreed."

"Thanks." Ark still hadn't figured out what he would do. Maybe Sanne left a diary on her Jpocket or something. He needed to do something. Sanne sent his sister home and cheated on his best friend. She needed to learn a lesson.

"Now come on!" Mira continues to the Factory and Ark follows.

Dante looks through the security cameras when the alarm sounds. "Barack made it, good. Two more to go." Dante taps on the computer chair arm as he gets more nervous.

Sanne and Krieger take the quick trip to the beta Extinct Park but problems come up fast. "What's that noise?" Ulrich and the others hear a loud buzzing noise.

"A cage must have been opened without authorization." Jeremie gets concerned. "Stay here. I'll go check on what's going on." _Great, first tour with outsiders not on my pay roll and something goes wrong._ Jeremie walks off to find an employee to yell at.

Dante and Barack are waiting for the others when the alarm sounds again. "They're here, good. Take the ladder down." Barack doesn't say anything just goes over to the ladder and takes it down. The elevator moves and doesn't stop at the Control Room. "I guess they don't want to talk to me." Dante brings up their profiles. "Transfer Barack, Transfer Ark, Transfer Mira, Scanner Barack, Scanner Ark, Scanner Mira, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector. Dante sends the vehicles then sends himself to Lyoko.

"Where do we go?" Barack is on the Overboard already.

"Southeast. The barrier wasn't that large but Xana knows Sanne isn't here. Whatever he is doing will be large scale. It has to be so we'll be forced to launch a return." They take off for the activated Tower.

Sanne and Krieger get concerned when Jeremie returns and tells them they had to leave. "Why daddy?" Sanne tries to act sweet and innocent.

"Gates are malfunctioning all over the place. It isn't safe around here if the Raptor Paddock goes." Jeremie practically pushes the group towards the parking lot when there is a loud bestial roar. "Shit, the Tyrannosaurus got out." Another roar more deep comes. "The tigers, millions of dollars, damn it." Jeremie knows if, when the animals kill each other he'll be out a few fortunes. But he is more worried about employees. If they get killed the lawsuits will only add on to the losses. "Hurry the Tyrannosaurus is loose! We don't want to deal with that thing!" Jeremie pushes the others making them hurry.

On Lyoko the group sees the activated Tower and several monsters. "I'm still not used to not seeing Sora." Barack aims his laser gun at a Krabe. "I've never fought this type before."

"I, I don't remember ever seeing it." Mira is confused. "Ark is this new?"

"No it's a Krabe. I wonder why though." As they get close they see why. There are five Krabes, five Tarantulas, and three Blocks. He wasn't sending powerful monsters he was sending many weak ones.

"Quantity over quality." Dante gets his wand out. "We have to be careful."

"No, you have to be careful." Ark sneers at Dante.

"Yes, I do." Dante slows down on the Overbike and falls behind. "If you can't beat them at least try to distract them."

"We can do it. Right Barack?" Ark felt closer to Barack now that Skitz was gone. He hopes that Barack will hate Sanne as much as he does because of it. But so far it seemed Barack was glad Skitz was getting help.

"We'll try." Barack fires at a Krabe and even from the distance he was at is able to hit the large symbol on the back. "Look at that!" He fires more but the monsters scramble.

"This will be harder." Dante activates the flight controls of the Overbike. "I have to fight there are too many of them." Dante points his wand at the crowd of monsters. "Alakazam!" The energy beam comes out and hits and destroys two Blocks and a Krabe. "That should help."

"Stay back you idiot!" Ark creates his spear. "We can't risk losing you!" Ark dives at the remaining monsters ready for a fight.

In Russia a van is packed with people and flying down the road. Behind the van was chaos. Animals extinct for years, some millions, were rampaging. "I need to call the others." Sanne whispers this into Krieger's ear. "Tell them we need a return launched." Krieger turns to her and whispers back.

"Will a return reach out here?"

"Of course. The return affects everything. Or do you think Paris is a few days, weeks, behind the rest of the world?"

"I, I never thought of that." Krieger thinks for a minute. "Just text message them. They'll read it and launch one."

"Ok," Sanne gets her Jcell out and text messages Dante's phone. It is only after she puts it away she notices Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremie were staring. "Uh, we were just uh, talking about um, something."

"Planning on sneaking out and getting some alone time?" Jeremie raises an eye brow.

"Yes." Krieger looks at Sanne. "I guess we've been caught. Oh well." Krieger doesn't sound too disappointed.

"Straight to your rooms, both of you. And no trying to sneak out. We trust you kids but we know what we were like when we were your age." Yumi stares at her son wondering what was going on. He almost seemed happy to be kept apart from Sanne. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Both teens say this at once.

Back on Lyoko Ark, Barack, and Mira are doing ok. They had all been hit by lasers but they were down to two Tarantulas. "Dante head for the Tower!" Ark dodges lasers as he tries to get close with his spear.

"Yes, now it should be safe." Dante revs the engine of the Overbike and drives for the Tower. Unfortunately on Lyoko no one was safe. As Dante gets close to the activated Tower Xana appears!

"_Hello Son did you really think it was that easy?"_ Xana sparks with energy. "_I have attacked, on a grand scale. Your little girlfriend is in grave danger. So far into the grave she's dealing with extinction!"_ Xana laughs evilly. "_Now, to send you back to Earth so I will win."_

"Never!" Barack dives at Xana firing lasers. He dodges the lasers fired from the Tarantulas but is just on a suicide dive for Xana.

"Stealth." Mira disappears.

"Alakazam!" Dante tries to clear the way with an energy beam but Xana is too strong.

"_All these attacks and yet it is all power wasted."_ Xana creates energy orbs and throws them at Dante. Dante dodges them.

"Got it," Mira sneaks up on a Tarantula and destroys it. The other one turns towards her general direction and fires. Mira easily dodges them and destroys it leaving Xana.

"_Oh this is just so much fun I do believe I must do this more often!"_ Xana sends out more energy orbs and starts to spark with energy sending out energy bolts. "_Tremble children!"_

"Hell no." Ark jumps off of his disc. "Dante get ready!" Ark uses his psychic connection to the disc and sends it at Xana. Xana hits it with an energy bolt but Ark keeps it in the air. Barack jumps off of the Overboard getting his BFK out. He rams it into Xana's back when he lands.

"Alakazam!" Dante sends an energy beam at Xana hoping to do as much damage as possible. Mira runs up, still invisible, and attacks Xana with her Kodachi.

"_No, not like this!"_ Xana explodes with energy destroying three of the Warriors. "_Oh well was fun while it lasted. Now Son do go back to Earth."_ Xana sends an energy bolt at Dante but he dodges it.

"I can't fail. Not if Sanne is in danger."

On Earth the attack is getting worse. The animals have breached the compound and start to look for prey.

Dante is circling the activated Tower trying to get around Xana's attack. "If you kill anyone the adults will be called in!"

"_Oh I am sure I can handle them now."_ Xana throws an energy orb at Dante. "_Your pathetic little group is no longer a threat or a challenge. They all hate you except for Sanne. And they all hate Sanne except for you. The hatred of you and Sanne does seem to unite the others though."_ Xana laughs wickedly. "_What will you do when she breaks up with you? She loves Krieger more. Why do you think she cries all the time? She loves him."_

"I know she loves him! But she loves me too." Dante fires energy orbs out of his wand. "And I love her."

"_And what of Naia? Oh yes I have noticed her return to Lyoko. Where she was or what she is I do not know."_

"I love her to but I love Sanne also!" Dante dodges an energy bolt. It was getting harder and harder the closer he got but he had to make it into the Tower.

On Earth Sanne and Krieger were wondering what to do. The animals had escaped and were moving towards the small town near the cottage. "We have to try something." Sanne whispers this into his ear.

"But what? I don't think Xana possessed them just let them loose. They don't care who we are."

"I know and that makes it impossible to stop. A return is the only way." Sanne realizes that one would be done no matter what so takes her chances. "Krieger, I love you." She kisses him hard on the mouth before he can push her away. This does not go unnoticed by the parents, especially Jeremie.

"Sanne knock that off before I send you back to Kadic before vacation is over!" Sanne breaks the kiss with Krieger.

"Out of the way Xana!" Dante jumps off of the Overbike and it crashes into Xana. Dante rolls on the ground then jumps up and makes it into the Tower.

"_Oh well. I will simply become stronger."_ Xana waits for Dante to launch a return.

Sanne finds herself in Krieger's room again. "Krieger I, I already told you everything I could."

"Yes, yes you did." Krieger stares at her. "Get, out." Krieger wipes his mouth like something disgusting was on his lips. "Now!" Sanne flinches then leaves the room trying not to cry.

Ark is outside of Mira's room and knocks on the door. "Come in." He opens the door and sees Mira is on the Jpocket.

"That's mine, remember the deal."

"I know. I just can't remember the password so we can use it. The Super Scan is still activated but you won't be able to tell where the Tower is." Mira hands the Jpocket to Ark.

"The password?" Ark opens the Jpocket and tries to get into it. "Tell me the password Mira."

"That's just it I don't remember it." Mira looks away. "I'm going to get us all killed because I can't remember a stupid password."

"No you won't." Ark hugs Mira. "Sanne and Dante are the ones who are going to get us killed. She just had to free Dante. She just had to leave the Super Computer on. She just had to find the damn Factory in the first place!" Ark turns around and leaves Mira's room getting even madder at Sanne and Dante.

**A/N Just some stuff between Sanne and Krieger, and the group with out Sanne and Krieger on Lyoko. And the parents, and… Well you know. Enjoy this episode!**


	97. Chapter 97

**Code Xana Episode 95: iNFECTION**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-94**

Sanne and Krieger are on the Jjet alone. Jeremie was at work, Aelita was busy at something or other, and the Sterns had left the day before. After a week that started badly things only got worse. Sanne kept trying to fix things but Krieger kept pushing her away. Sanne gave up after four days and locked herself in her room for the rest of the vacation. She was able to use a computer in there to talk to Dante and work on a new program. After a couple attacks while away it was needed more than ever. What she and Dante hoped would be the end all to everything. Sanne is now on her Jtop working on a final touch ignoring Krieger who was staring out the window wondering how much longer it would take.

At Kadic Academy Ark is beating the Jpocket against a wall. "She's coming back today and I haven't been able to do a damn thing!" He hits it again. "Stupid password. Should have tricked Mira into getting it somehow." Ark slams the Jpocket down again. "Damn it!" Ark gives up.

An hour later the Jjet lands in Paris. Jim and Samantha pick the two teens up and take them back to Kadic Academy. "So did you two enjoy your vacations?"

"Yes." Both teens sound horribly unconvincing.

"What all did you do?" Jim tries to make small talk but it doesn't get anywhere with the two.

Soon they arrive at Kadic Academy. Krieger goes to his room as Sanne goes to her to find a surprise. "whose stuff is this?" The bed had been used, there were clothes that she knew weren't hers on the floor. She finds a book and looks at the name inside the cover. Mars Jacobson?" A student she didn't know. "What is her stuff doing in my room?" Her question was soon answered when the door opened and a girl with bright red hair comes bounding in.

"OhhiyoumustbeSanne!" She smiles and sticks her hand out. "I'mMarsIwasinasingleroombutthenyourroomopenedup!" Her bubbly voice gets on Sanne's nerves immediately. "YouwereawayonvacationIheardyourlastnameisBelpoislikeJeremieBelpoisisthattrue?"

"Uh, yes. I," Before Sanne can say anymore Mars bursts into giggles.

"Mymomanddadbothworkforhim! Wowwe'relikesisters!" Mars hugs Sanne hard. "Iknowwe'relikegoingtobethebestoffriends!"

"Uh, speaking of friends I need to go see mine." Sanne rushes out of the room not taking time to pack.

Mira is in her room when Sanne knocks on the door. "Hello?" The door opens. "Oh hi Sanne you're back."

"Yes, um, where's my Jpocket?"

"Oh Ark has it. It was the only way I could get him to go to Lyoko." Mira sits up from her bed. "Is that ok?"

"I, what did he want it for?"

"I don't know. But he never figured the password out."

"You never told him the password?"

"I couldn't, I forgot it." Mira looks away a little embarrassed.

"But, how? It's so easy."

"Why I didn't ask. Just waited for it to beep then hurry to the Factory." Mira smiles. "Are you mad?"

"No. I, where's Ark?"

"Probably in his room." Mira rolls her eyes. "He doesn't even want to talk to me much. He really hates you."

"I know. I wish he didn't."

"What about Krieger? Did you work things out with him?" Sanne slowly shakes her head no. "Well, what did you expect?"

"I don't know. I love him. But he hates me. I still have Dante though." Sanne sighs

"Do you? I mean you two, have you done stuff?"

"Well yes but never past second base." Sanne blushes a little. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, well, I'll call Ark." Mira gets her phone and calls Ark. "Ok, she'll be right up." They hang up. "He's waiting." Sanne leaves Sanne's room and goes up to Ark's room.

"Here," Ark shoves it into her hands then slams the door shut in her face nearly hitting Sanne.

"Thanks." Sanne knew both boys didn't like her but she didn't expect the door slammed in her face. She goes down the hall and calls Dante needing to hear his voice. "Dante?"

"Yes Sanne, are you ok?"

"Yes Dante I got back a few minutes ago. I finished some touchups on the new program."

"Good, if you want you can come here now."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes. I love you."

"I love you too, missed you so much Sanne." They hang up.

Sanne heads for the Factory. Krieger sees her running into the woods from his window. "Couldn't even wait an hour." Krieger lies back down on his bed. "I knew it." He sighs.

Sanne gets to the Factory with her Jtop. She takes the elevator down to the Control Room. When she sees Dante her knees go weak. She runs over to him and kisses him hard. "I missed you so much.

"I did to." Dante and Sanne kiss for a few minutes. The world is gone, Xana, friends, Krieger, Naia, all don't exist as they kiss.

"_Ah, isn't that adorable?_" Xana watches. "_Should I attack? No, too obvious."_ Xana stops watching and goes back to Lyoko.

After they kiss, and grope, and kiss some more Sanne tells Dante about how she finished the program. "Now all we need to do is set it into the Core of Lyoko. Doing that will infect Xana fast and destroy him."

"Are you sure Sanne? If it infects the Super Computer we will be destroying Lyoko."

"I am sure." Sanne opens her Jtop and shows the program to Dante. "See? Perfect."

"Wow Sanne if we, if we got it to the Core it would work!" Dante hugs Sanne and kisses her. "We should do it as soon as possible!"

"Yes, before Xana realizes what we have." Sanne gets her Jcell out. "I'll call Krieger while you call Barack, then Ark. I'll call Mira." They make their calls. It is a little hard to convince Ark and Krieger but when they hear _The End_ they go.

Sanne is starting to get nervous. She loads the new program to the Super Computer from her Jtop. "If this works we'll be able to dedicate our time to finding and getting Naia."

"I know." Dante also knows that Sanne is scared about that.

"I, what will you do?" Tears start to form in her eyes.

"I am sorry but I, I would have to tell," Sanne is about to break down. "Tell Naia that I love you Sanne." Dante kisses Sanne on the forehead. "I was in love with you first. I will always love her but not as much as I love you."

"I, I love you too Dante." Sanne hugs him hard and knows this is it. Things with Krieger were over. Even if he wanted her back she wouldn't go to him. Dante loved her so much and there was just something there. What she didn't know. "I love you so much. I, not tonight, I'm sorry but they moved someone into my dorm room." Sanne sighs.

"They did? While you were gone?" She nods. "That takes in air, no, sucks." Dante laughs a little.

"Yes it does take in air." Sanne laughs more at the joke. "The others will be here soon. But Dante I, this weekend, I could sneak out and we could go somewhere." Sanne hopes Dante gets what she is implying but he doesn't.

"There are many places to go. But at night it is dangerous."

"No Dante somewhere, like a _hotel_." Sanne emphasizes the last word. "A place with a bed."

"I think I know what you are implying. Um Sanne I do not know if I am ready for that."

"Are you sure? I, after a week without you I know I am ready."

"If that is what you want."

"And what you want."

"Then ok." Dante and Sanne hug when the alarm sounds. "Mira made it. We just need to wait for the others." The elevator moves and soon Mira joins the two in the Control Room.

A few minute later Barack arrives and even before he gets off of the elevator the other two arrive. "Ok, um, Scanner Room." Sanne sits down in the computer chair and the other pile onto the elevator. They take it down to the Scanner Room and soon get in the Scanners. Transfer Dante, Transfer Mira, Transfer Barack, Scanner Dante, Scanner Mira, Scanner Barack, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector. Transfer Ark, Transfer Krieger, Scanner Ark, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." They land next to the others. Soon the vehicles then Sanne appear.

"We're going to the Core. You turned the program on right Sanne?" She nods. Dante gets on the Overwing. Sanne starts to go over to the Overbike when Krieger glares at her. She goes over to Dante on the Overwing.

"The core? That means the maze, and the traps." Mira goes over to Ark and gets on his disc. "I hate that place."

"But we set up a program to lead us to the Core." Sanne and Dante take off for the Castle in the Sky. The others follow after them.

When they get to the entrance of the Castle they see a white line leading into the Castle. "We know what to do." They all get off of their vehicles and climb single file through the entrance.

"Wow, he changed it again." Sanne looks around the new entrance chamber. "We better be careful." Sanne stops as Krieger and Ark take the lead. She couldn't be taken out. She would be the one to put the new program into the Core. The virus program would infect Xana and destroy him once and for all!

"_What is this?" _Xana notices the presence of the Lyoko Warriors in his Castle. "_Why are they here? Curious isn't it?"_ Xana talks to himself as he feels the Lyoko Warriors move through his castle.

Traps are activated but Ark is using his spear to tap the floor to make sure no one is taken out.

After awhile the Lyoko Warriors start to get worried. "Are you sure we aren't lost?" Mira has her Kodachi out.

"I'm sure. He made the Castle bigger on the inside." Dante knows they were close though. He could feel the Core of Lyoko calling out to him. "Sanne, do you hear it?"

"Is, is that the Core?" Sanne could hear a whisper but wasn't sure if she was really hearing it. Dante nods. "We're close." Sanne gets even more nervous. This would be it, the end of Xana.

They keep going through the maze and then it opens into a chamber. "There it is." In the middle of the chamber was the Core and Xana.

"_And what do you think you are doing?"_

"Destroying you once and for all Xana!" Sanne sparks with energy. All she had to do was touch the Core. "This is it Xana, surrender and I might make it painless!" Sanne concentrates on her energy and emotions. She just had to remember how much she hated Xana for her powers to grow.

"_Oh no I am so scared, not!"_ Xana sparks with energy.

"You should be." Dante steps towards Xana. "I may not be as strong as Sanne but I can hurt you." Dante has to try harder but knowing when he was first on Earth that Xana made him kill people he starts to spark with energy. "I hate you!"

"_But without me you would not exist."_

"Shut up!" Dante turns towards the other Warriors. "Kill him!" Dante charges Xana. Mira and Barack follow. Sanne's wings explode from her back causing Ark and Krieger to charge Xana.

"_Kill me? That is impossible!"_ Xana sparks with energy and attacks the Lyoko Warriors. His energy quickly knocks Barack and Mira away. Dante is able to use his limited energy to block an energy bolt. He lunges at Xana.

"Die!" Dante struggles but Xana is too strong and knocks him away.

"Super Leap!" Krieger lunges and shoves his sword into Xana's chest. "I see your orbs!" Krieger slashes Xana's chest open and reaches for an orb but Xana sends an energy bolt out knocking Krieger back.

"You bastard! My sister never would have done drugs if it weren't for you!" Ark attacks with his spear.

"_Oh she would have. Your sister is weak. She would have fallen to the temptation sooner or later."_ Xana grabs the spear and rips it out of Ark's hands. _"You can't destroy the Core!"_

"Who said that was the plan?" Sanne dives for the Core. She reaches out for it but Xana sticks his hand out and forms a shield around the Core.

"_You won't touch it!"_

"I will! It is calling out to me!"

"_It is not it says nothing!"_

"Just because you can not hear it does not mean I can't." Sanne sends an energy beam at Xana but he blocks it.

"_Foolish girl!"_

"No foolish Xana!" Dante sparks with energy and attacks Xana. Xana is distracted and drops the shield around the Core. Sanne flies down to it and places her palm on it. A screen appears and data scrolls across it.

"It is done, we win." Sanne is ready to celebrate. But it would be too soon. The screen closes as Xana starts to shake.

"_A, A virus? No, won't work."_ Xana sparks with energy and tries to fight the virus. He explodes with energy knocking everyone away from him. "_It will not work!"_ Xana goes to the Core and touches it. A new screen appears. "_Run Clearance System, Activate, Scan, run!"_

"No, stop him!" Sanne takes off into the air and goes after Xana again. "You won't fight it Xana!"

"_Oh but I will. In fact I may have already cleaned myself of it."_ Xana starts to laugh when the screen flashes. "_What is this?"_ The screen flashes again. "_Oh no, you fools!"_

"What?" Sanne stops and hovers over Xana sensing something was wrong. "What did you do?"

"_It is what you did! The virus, I fought it off but now it has infected the Super Computer! Lyoko will be destroyed!"_

"You fought it off it is your fault!" Dante can hear from the Core the pain it felt. "You have destroyed Lyoko!"

"_Shut up Son! This is your fault!"_ Xana's Castle starts to break apart. "_My home is falling apart! You fools!"_ Xana turns into a black mist and disappears.

"We need to get out of here." Krieger jumps out of the way of falling section. "Now!"

"What is going on?!" Mira shouted as she tried to clear the glare from her eyes. the castle was falling apart, huge stone blocks broke free as it crashed onto the floor of the Forest Sector. Sanne stood up and looked back at the core. As the virus spread and mutated it took on a crystalline property, spars of bright neon crystal shot out of the core and impaled the floor of the Castle.

"I need to get to a control panel!" Sanne starts to run for the tunnel they came in from when a section collapses in front of it. "Frak!"

"Sanne we need to get off of Lyoko! If it disappears while we are on it we will die!" Dante doesn't want to lose her.

"I won't leave, I will save Lyoko. If we lose Lyoko we lose Naia." Sanne sparks with energy and flaps her wings moving up towards the ceiling. More sections fall until there is a hole. "You can go back to Earth I will save Lyoko." Sanne flies out of the Castle and sees the Forest Sector. Vines seem to be growing out of the trees as the trees grow branches and warp. The Castle starts to fall out of the sky and merge with the Forest Sector. Suddenly monsters appear everywhere but instead of attacking Sanne they attack each other!

Inside of the castle Krieger strikes Ark, then Barack. "Come on Mira get over here!"

"We have to do something!" Mira wants to help save Lyoko but is helpless. "Dante what do we do?"

"You go back to Earth." Dante points his wand at Mira and hits her with an energy orb. "You to Krieger."

"Don't talk to me scum." Krieger is hit with an energy orb and goes back to Earth leaving Dante and Sanne on Lyoko.

"I must do something." Dante isn't sure how to get out when a tree breaks through the bottom of the castle and makes an opening. He runs, jumps, and then slides down the tree.

Sanne flies looking for the Way Tower dodging branches and vines as they appear. "Aaaa!" Sanne clips her wing on a branch and falls towards the Sector. She flips over and opens her wings gliding down.

"_No, those fools, they won't listen to me!"_ Xana flees Sector 5 when his monsters turn on him. "_I will need help!"_ He goes back to the Forest Sector and finds his son. "_Dante, you need help!"_

"Stay away from me Xana!"

"_No, you don't understand! My monsters won't listen to me! If I can not control them then they will destroy Lyoko! I will make a deal posses you and use my powers to save Lyoko and I will leave you afterwards!"_

"If you want to save Lyoko you must get something out of it. Maybe we will need it to be destroyed."

"_No! What about Naia? What if the virus spreads to her?"_ This gets a reaction from Dante. "_That's what I thought, my deal still stands!"_

"Ok Xana." Xana turns into a black mist and enters Dante. They fly for the Way Tower not having clumsy wings to worry about.

Sanne dodges another branch when she gets tangled in vines. "I need help!" She struggles when someone appears.

"I don't know what you did but I'm back!" Naia appears! But she is not the white mist. She is in the form that she saw. "I'll help you!" Naia tears at the vines and finds she has incredible strength. She sparks with energy, white energy. "No, you deserve to die!" Naia attacks a helpless Sanne.

"No!" Sanne sparks with energy and pushes Naia away. "I need to get to the Way Tower!"

"I'll kill you!" Naia lunges at Sanne again.

"Stop it!" Sanne feels energy pulse into her wings and breaks through the vines. "I have to save Lyoko or you'll die!"

"_I don't care!"_ Naia has an aura of white energy around her. "_I'll take you with me!"_

"No, the virus." Sanne understands the virus has infected Naia. "Naia you'll be destroyed! We, we have to fix you first!" Sanne has to find the Way Tower to try and do to Naia what Xana had done to himself. But this would not be made easy as more trees and vines grow turning the Forest Sector into the Rain Forest Sector and Naia chasing after her.

Dante, Xana, enter the Way Tower. They go up to the second platform and go to the control panel. "_Yes, fix Lyoko, and take Sanne's powers!"_ Xana activates the Way Tower and uses its powers to try and stop the spread of the virus.

Sanne dodges more branches and vines with Naia hot on her trail. "Naia stop this!"

"_Never Sanne! You stole Dante from me! For that you will die!"_

"You're only saying that because of the virus!" Sanne dives and goes below the Sector and finds fewer branches and vines. She had given up on finding the Way Tower. She had gotten lost in the Rain Forest Sector. Now she just wanted to live and save Naia from certain death.

Dante/Xana is fighting the virus. They use the Way Tower's power to slowly clean Lyoko. "_Ice Sector cleaned."_ They start on the next Sector.

In the Ice Sector giant ice pillars have formed.

In the Mountain Sector the paths have all but disappeared leaving only floating platforms.

In the Desert Sector these missing paths appear to have moved there as mountains form. Ridges, cliffs, rock formations form all over changing the landscape of the Desert Sector.

And in the new Rain Forest Sector trees and vines form making it hard to fly for Sanne.

In the Way Tower Xana/Dante clean the Mountain Sector. The monsters still attacking each other realize where Xana is and attack the Way Tower. Most of the lasers just hit it harmlessly but the Mega Tanks roll up and fire. "_We must hurry!"_

Sanne clips a wing on a branch and starts to fall towards the Digital Sea. "Aaaa!" She tumbles helplessly.

"_Die Sanne!"_ Naia starts to laugh evilly but the Digital Sea starts to change! The incomprehensible information changes and turns solid! Sanne bounces off of it hard but not dead!

"The virus did this? Incredible it was more powerful than I thought. But Xana was more powerful." Sanne takes off into the air. She looks up and sees the sky has changed into a strange static. "Oh Gods what have I done?" If Lyoko was destroyed it would be on Sanne.

Xana/Dante cleans the Desert Sector and now work on the new Rain Forest Sector.

"_Get back here!"_ Naia chases after Sanne. "_You must pay for what you have done!"_

On Earth the Lyoko Warriors start to worry. "What are they doing on there?" Ark shrugs.

"Couldn't tell you Barack. The traitor is probably trying to find a way to hurt one of us."

"Ark, Sanne is not a traitor." Mira rolls her eyes. "She's our friend. Skitz needed help and I'm sorry Krieger but she does seem to love both of you."

"How would you know Mira?" Krieger stares daggers at her.

"She told me. She loves you more. She would break up with Dante if you would take her back." Mira doesn't know Sanne had made her decision.

"Well too bad. She cheated on me I will never forgive her." Krieger crosses his arms not worrying so much about Sanne or Dante.

Xana/Dante finishes the clean of the Rain Forest Sector and works on Sector 5. "_Almost done then I will trick Sanne! She will kiss me and I will enter her!"_ Xana/Dante laughs evilly.

Sanne turns in the air and sends an energy beam at Naia. "Stop this Naia! I don't want to hurt you!"

"_You already have!"_ Naia tackles Sanne and they fall through the air. They slam into the hardened Digital Sea.

"I'm sorry!" Sanne sparks with energy and pushes Naia off.

In the Way Tower Xana/Dante finish. "_That was easy. Now I must go find, no!"_ Xana/Dante shakes then breaks apart.

Dante falls out of the Scanner unsure of what had happened.

Sanne and Naia continue to fight when Xana appears. "_I had to keep my end of the deal! But I will have you now!"_

"_No she is mine to kill!"_ Naia turns on Xana and attacks him. They wrestle and Sanne flies away. She dives through trees and vines finding a Tower. It wasn't the Way Tower but any would do. She flies inside and uses the control panel to send herself back to Earth.

In the Control Room the group discusses what happened. "And he kept his deal? Wow." Mira and the others are stunned.

"He had to." Dante knew this. "Remember Franz said he built an honor code in Xana."

"Well yeah but he absorbed Franz." Sanne sighs. "And Naia, I saw her."

"I don't know what to do though. She is on Lyoko but we can't bring her back. And you said she was infected."

"Well, as amazing as all this is." Ark stares at Sanne and Dante. "I don't understand most of it. Since I can't do anything I'm going back." Ark gets on the elevator.

"I, I want to help but can't." Barack gets on the elevator.

"Neither can I." Mira gets on the elevator.

"We'll leave you two, two," Krieger doesn't want to say the words that he wants to. "Frak you, have fun together." Krieger gets on the elevator and pushes the button. The doors close and the group leaves the Factory.

"Sanne, it's ok." Dante puts a hand on Sanne's shoulder.

"I am ok." She turns around and hugs Dante. "I have you, love you."

"I love you two." They kiss. "We need to get to work."

"We need to see any changes that were made and maybe find Naia." Sanne sits down in the computer chair as Dante stands over her shoulder giving details and ideas.

**A/N I would like to thank my Muse for help on this episode even if I only used a little bit of her suggestions to tweak this. Also my muse asked why it was so easy for Xana to fight off the Virus. They wanted to at least see Xana struggle a little. But I wanted to crush the group. They think a virus will destroy Xana. They take time, make one, and… Xana shrugs it off like nothing. Crushing the group's dreams of a quick ending and showing that a virus was not the answer. Also, sorry it took so long to update I've been so frakking busy I completely forgot about this. Working on my original so look for that by probably Sunday**


	98. Chapter 98

**Code Xana Episode 96: Attrition**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-95**

Sanne feels better now that she had decided to be with Dante and stop trying to fix things with Krieger. She had advanced her relationship with Dante physically and emotionally. Things were going better, somewhat. Ark still hated her. Krieger wouldn't talk to her, and her roommate… Well, Sanne was finding it hard not to make a deal with Xana to have him get rid of her. Right now she was dealing with what she called an invasion, playing off of the name Mars. "AndthenwecouldlikegotothepoolorsomethingcauselikeIdon'tknowtoomanypeopleherecauselikeIwasaloneinmyroomandpeoplealwayssaidtheywerebusywithhomeworkbutnowwecandoittogetherand…" For forty five minutes she had spoken and didn't seem ready to stop anytime soon. Sanne was wishing for a Xana attack when her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Sanne, something strange…" It was Dante and Sanne cuts him off.

"I'll be right there!" Sanne hangs up on him. "I'm sorry Mars but I have to go." Sanne runs out of the room getting as far away from Mars as possible.

Once Sanne is well away from the Mars attack she calls Dante back. "What is it Dante?"

"Something strange is going on. I was going through the Super Computer and I found an error in the return program."

"Does that, does that mean we can't launch one?"

"I don't know. If we can't we're in trouble." Dante continues looking at the error. "Something we did with the virus."

"Something I did. It was my idea and my program."

"I helped you. It's on us if we can't launch one." Dante wasn't going to let Sanne take all of the blame. "Just, hurry here. We need to fix this."

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as possible." Sanne and Dante hang up. "This is so bad, no returns means, we have to be able to do returns!" Sanne hurries to the Factory through the sewers.

Xana was watching, wondering. "_If they can not launch a return then I can threaten to expose myself to the original Warriors. What would they do to keep this from happening? I guess I am about to find out."_ A black mist comes out of a light and appears in the Control Room behind Dante. It forms into Xana. "_Hello son."_ Dante turns around.

"Xana!" Dante gets out of the chair. "Stay back!"

"_Oh Son you can not fight me. And neither can the original Warriors. I would like to seem them again after all these years. And you have to way to blank their memories now do you?"_ Xana smiles evilly.

"If you do that they'll beat you!"

"_I doubt that. You children have not, at least the few remaining. How many have you lost now? Two dead and one in rehab? Tsk Tsk the others were so much better and they never had this kind of infighting."_

"Shut up Xana! We'll win!"

"_No, you will not. I however am going to Lyoko and think of an attack. I want it to be grand for when I expose myself to the original Warriors. Then they will come and destroy this group even more. And as for you, heh, they won't treat you as human will they? Would you try to be nice to them even as they treat you worse than an animal?"_ Xana breaks apart into a black mist and disappears.

"We can't let that happen." Dante needs to fix the return program as soon as possible. Of course he wasn't even sure that they couldn't launch one. The only way to find out would be to launch one but what if they found it had side effects? Or would only go back so far and it wasn't back far enough so they'd have to launch another? Either way Xana would get stronger.

Sanne gets to the Factory and takes the elevator down to the Control Room. "Dante get anything?" He shakes his head.

"Xana's planning an attack. He's going to expose himself to your parents. If we can't launch a return this could be the last time I get to see you." Tears start to form in Dante's eyes. "I, I don't want to be separated from you, ever."

"I don't either Dante. We have to fix this as soon as possible. I, go to Lyoko and I'll work from here. We can't let Xana do this." Dante gets out of the computer chair and takes the ladder down to the Scanner Room. Sanne sends him to Lyoko and he goes into the Way Tower in the Rain Forest Sector. "Ok let's see if we can't figure this bug out." Sanne and Dante get to work.

Thirty minutes later Xana is ready for his attack. Nothing major but enough. A Tower activated in the Rain Forest Sector.

At the Hermitage the house starts to shake. "What is going on?" Samantha comes down from her room and leaves the house. "An earthquake, well, out of the house." But the ground wasn't shaking. "This is not normal." She looks around for an explanation. A black mist forms in front of the Hermitage and morphs into a Block. "Xana!" Samantha starts to run away when the Block fires a freeze beam and gets her in the legs. "No, Xana, he can't be back!" Another black mist forms and morphs into Xana, Franz Hopper.

"_Hello Sanne dear."_ Xana grabs Samantha's, Sanne's, face and makes her look him in the eyes. "_Been too many years since I've seen you. I must say you have aged well. Few wrinkles here and there but no sagging and definitely do not look your age. Of course I have aged much better do you not agree?"_ Xana smiles evilly.

"You bastard how did you get out? Franz, Xana killed you."

"_I am Xana you foolish woman. Franz was, sent away. I found him and now use him as my host. As for how I got out you can call our granddaughter and ask. Interesting story she will have to tell. As for I and my attack I must be off. Your new husband is still at Kadic Academy is he not?"_

"Leave Jim alone!" Sanne spits in Xana's face.

"_Foolish woman."_ Xana backhands Sanne across the face. It would have knocked her over except her legs were frozen. "_You,"_ Xana points at the Block. "_Keep an eye on her."_ Xana turns into a black mist and disappears.

At Kadic Academy Jim is having his soccer team practice when a laser barely misses him. He turns around and sees a Block and two black mists. The black mists morph into two more Blocks. "Xana! Kids, get to the dorm buildings now!" Jim walks away from the students hoping to draw the Blocks away from them. "This can't be happening. Xana's dead." Jim dodges a laser but nearly hurts himself doing so. "I'm too old for this." Jim runs as the Blocks chase after him.

Sanne has called the others and is waiting for them when her phone rings. "Hi Grandma."

"You stupid little bitch! How could you let Xana out!?" Sanne pulls the phone away from her ear as Samantha continues to yell at her. Sanne puts it to her ear every few seconds to see if Samantha is done yelling. After about three minutes Samantha stop yelling.

"Grandma I'm sorry! We've been fighting him for months, I say we've been doing pretty well."

"That doesn't matter! You let Xana out! Now I'm stuck here frozen to the ground with a Block staring me down and I don't know what Xana is doing at Kadic Academy!"

"We're going to Lyoko to deactivate the Tower. Don't worry Grandma we can handle this."

"No you can't! How many are there!? What has he done!?"

"Well let's see," Sanne is trying to stay calm. If she panics it will only make things worse. "There's me, I deactivate Towers. So does Dante. Then there's Krieger, Ark, Mira, and Barack."

"Who is this Dante?"

"Uh, you know Xana's son?"

"Yes! Wait, why was Xana using Franz as a host!?"

"Because his son was weak from being locked up in the Tower. Xana left him, I freed him, and now he fights for us."

"You can't trust him!?"

"Yes, we can. He hates Xana as much as I do."

"He's his son he's tricking you!"

"He's been tricking us for months then. I know he hates Xana and loves me so don't worry about him."

"Loves you? What are you talking about!?"

"I, well, we're dating. Like my dad and mom."

"This is nothing like Jeremie and Aelita! What about Krieger!?"

"We broke up. Dante loves me and would never hurt me. Don't worry Grandma I'm sure whatever Xana does can be erased with a return."

"Oh but I will know, so will the others when a return is launched."

"I know but we've done well so far." Sanne crosses her fingers and hopes that if they could launch a return it would delete the memories of the parents. It would be horrible if they could launch returns but it didn't delete the memories of the Original Warriors. "I'm just waiting for the others to get here so we can go to Lyoko." Samantha continues to yell at Sanne.

Krieger gets to the Factory first. He doesn't want to go to the Control Room where Sanne would be but he wasn't going to stand around the Factory floor like an idiot either. When the elevator doors open Krieger steps off but doesn't say anything to Sanne. She turns around. "Krieger, I, go to the Scanner Room. I'll send you now." Krieger takes the elevator down to the Scanner Room and Sanne sends him.

Ark and Mira make it to the Factory and go down to the Control Room. Sanne tells them to go to the Scanner Room and soon they arrive on Lyoko. Now Sanne only needs to wait for Barack.

Barack is skating through the sewers after running into the Blocks at Kadic. He was burned badly by a fire ring but was able to keep going.

The alarm sounds alerting Sanne that Barack made it. She sends the vehicles then readies the auto transfer. The elevator doors open and Barack steps out. "Get back on, we're going now." Sanne starts the auto transfer and gets on the elevator with Barack. They take it down to the Scanner Room then run into the Scanners. Soon the doors close and they land on Lyoko with the others. "We have to go north."

"Wow." Barack and the others check out the Rain Forest Sector. Trees were thick with vines hanging down everywhere. Broad leaves blocked out the light coming from the center of Lyoko.

"Yes but we must hurry." Dante gets on the Overwing and Sanne gets on behind him. It was weird for both as the other Lyoko Warriors stare at them

Jim is running through the woods looking for the sewer entrance. Jim is getting tired already but the Blocks were after him. "Where is it? It was around here I know it!" Jim ducks as a laser flies overhead.

Samantha is getting cold. Her legs are frozen every few minutes as the ice melts. "Stop looking at me I'm not going anywhere!" Samantha yells at the Block but it doesn't move.

The Lyoko Warriors fly through the Rain Forest Sector being careful of the trees, branches, and vines. "At leas the monsters can't sneak up on us." Ark has his spear out and dodges a vine. "May not need them though."

"We still have to watch out for them." Dante is not going to be letting his guard down. Xana wouldn't make things easy.

Xana is watching using his powers. "_Hmmm, something needs to be done."_ He sends monsters but not in the normal way.

As the Lyoko Warriors fly lasers start coming out of the trees. "Crap, how did he get them up there!" Barack dodges a laser. Sanne looks and sees them.

"Creepers!" She ducks a laser. "Bubble." The bubble comes up and blocks a laser. "This is bad, we should be able to outrun them."

"He's creating them as we fly." Dante gets his wand out and fires energy orbs into the branches.

"Scattershot!" Sanne fires and sees an explosion. But it didn't matter as Xana just made more.

Jim finds the sewer entrance and gets the cover off. As he climbs down a laser hits him in the side of the head and he becomes dazed. He loses his grip on the rung and falls to the sewer floor below. The Blocks can't fire down the sewer hole so Jim is safe, for now.

The Lyoko Warriors are dodging more lasers. Krieger has his shield up to block lasers. Sanne puts her Bubble up when she needs to. Barack just dodges them as does Ark and Mira.

Samantha is getting worse. "Please, I won't run away just stop freezing me!" Samantha is getting weak from being so cold. "I'm human you can't keep me this cold." The Block stares, Samantha thinks. "Please? I won't run away." The ice continues to melt and this time the Block doesn't freeze her legs. "Thank you." Samantha collapses to the ground.

On Lyoko the path opens up into a thinner group of trees. "The Tower is around here somewhere." Dante points his wand at a bunch of trees and fires. "He might be making it invisible."

"Got it," Barack fires lasers around seeing if he could hit it.

"Scattershot!" Sanne fires an energy and it breaks apart into several beams. One of them reacts strangely. "Found it!" Once Sanne says that three Dragons virtualize and the Tower becomes visible. "Crap."

"No problem, Super Leap!" Krieger leaps off of the Overbike. The Dragons scatter and he misses all three. He lands on a branch. "Super Leap!" He jumps off of it and slashes with his sword at a Dragon hitting a wing. The Dragon spins out of control firing lasers randomly.

"Alakazam!" An energy beam comes out of Dante's wand and misses the two remaining Dragon's.

"Mira, jump into the branches I need more maneuverability." Ark flies up to some trees and Mira jumps off of his disc. Ark takes off after the Dragons ready to use his spear on them if he is able to get close.

Xana, watching the Lyoko Warriors, decides to have some fun. Mira is in the trees with her Kodachi out but without a vehicle is pretty useless to fight the Dragons. A black mist appears behind her then forms into Xana. "_And here you sit watching the action completely useless."_ Mira is scared so badly she nearly falls out of the trees. "_Skittish little lamb aren't we?"_

"Get away Xana!" Mira slashes at him but misses.

"_I just thought you and the others would like to know that Sanne and Jim have been attacked."_ Mira is confused, Sanne is on Lyoko and Jim was, wherever.

"Xana are you stupid? Sanne's right here!" Mira slashes again then again. "Stand still!"

"_No,"_ Xana grabs Mira by the arm. "_Sanne, the real Sanne, is on Earth. That second one is just pretending. She does not have the brains of the real Sanne. If she had made that virus I would be dead right now."_ Xana starts to laugh evilly when Ark sees him.

"Let her go!" Ark throws his spear at Xana. Xana catches the spear then skewers Mira with it.

"_There Ark I have let her go."_ Xana sparks with energy then flies at Ark. Ark flies away on his disc and Xana gives chase.

Sanne realizes how stupid it was to have both her and Dante on the same vehicle. One hit on the Overwing and both she and Dante were stuck on foot. "I should have sent the rocket boots." Sanne's bubble protects the two but when they try to get close to the activated Tower the Dragons focused on them.

"Next time then." Dante fires energy orbs at the Dragons while Sanne keeps focus on her bubble.

Xana sparks with energy and freezes Ark's disc in the air. Ark flies forward and falls towards the path below. He reaches out for the edge and catches it. He starts to pull himself up when a Dragon shoots him in the hand and he loses his grip. "Aaaa!" He falls towards the Digital Sea. He tries to bring his disc to him but Xana is still using his powers to hold it in place. "Help!" Ark's shout alerts Krieger and Krieger jumps onto the Overbike. He activated the flight controls and goes after Ark but he can tell he'd be too late.

"Ark destroy yourself!" Ark doesn't have his spear and can't.

"Ow!" Ark lands on something hard. "Hey, what's this?" He stands up and finds the Digital Sea is hard, solid. "This is strange. Wait," Ark concentrates. "Sanne said the virus messed with the Digital Sea. Cool!" Ark jumps up and down on it as Krieger flies down.

"Get on you lucky monkey." Ark hops onto the back of the Overbike and Krieger flies back up to the battle.

Barack is firing lasers at the Dragons as Dante and Sanne use their distance attacks. When Krieger and Ark come back up Xana sends a bolt of energy at them and destroys the Overbike. "_You must have dived fast to catch him."_

"Surprised? Well Xana let me surprise you again, Super Leap!" Krieger slashes at Xana hitting him across the chest. Xana's chest spark and for a second Krieger can see two energy orbs.

"_Nice attack, nice form. You are much better than when we first battled but I am Xana, God of Lyoko." _Xana attacks Krieger.

"We have to do something!" Sanne doesn't want Krieger to fight against Xana alone. He would lose and Xana would hurt him badly.

"We have to deactivate the Tower." Dante stays calm and keeps control of the Overwing. "Alakazam!" He fires at a Dragon and the energy beam hits it. Missing the Eye the Dragon is only damaged. It fires at Dante and Sanne but Sanne puts her bubble up.

"Scattershot!" The energy beam breaks up into seven smaller beams and the damaged Dragon us unable to dodge them all and is destroyed.

"Sanne stay on I'm going for the Tower." Dante jumps off and lands near the Tower. Xana is busy playing with Krieger and Barack is attacking the last Dragon so Dante is able to make it into the Tower. He goes up to the second platform and puts his hand on the control panel. "The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around him. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

Unfortunately for Sanne this puts her in the middle of the Mars Invasion. "AndwecoulddoourhistorytogetherI'mnotverygoodwithitbutworkingtogetherwecangetitdoneextrafastthen…" Sanne grabs her phone and puts it to her ear.

"Uh huh, be right there." She pretends to hang it up. "Mars I have to go maybe another time."

"Ok and if you come back soon then…" Sanne runs out of the room then calls Dante.

"Dante it worked right?"

"As far as I can tell. I am not seeing any bad side effects. The error is still there. We should fix it in case the error takes time to show."

"Ok I'll be there." Sanne rushes off to the Factory.

Dante is getting worried. Xana had appeared just like before and said the same speech. How he was going to attack the original Warriors. But Dante knows Xana wouldn't attack so soon after. He leaves a message for Sanne and sends himself to Lyoko to get to work.

Sanne gets to the Factory and is working on fixing the error when the Super Scan detects an activated Tower, the same one! "What is Xana doing?" A screen appears on the monitor with Dante in it.

"Xana's attacking already. He might be planning something. You have to be careful Sanne."

"I know Dante I always have to be careful. I'm calling the others now we'll be there soon." Sanne calls her friends. They seem annoyed but it was Xana and they needed to stop him. Sanne sees Samantha is calling her and answers only to be yelled at. Instead of talking to Samantha or explaining things Sanne just hangs up on her. "Another return, damn."

The group is on Lyoko, this time Sanne sent the rocket boots and is trying to use them. "Hold on I'm having problems!" Sanne bounces off of a branch and nearly clothelines herself with a vine.

"We need to hurry we don't know what Xana is planning." Dante has his wand out already and is ready. Whatever Xana was planning couldn't be good.

On Earth the Hermitage shakes and Samantha leaves only to be frozen by a Block again.

Jim is running through the woods as three Blocks chase after him.

Back on Lyoko the Warriors with long distance attacks fire into the trees destroying Creepers. "He's repeating himself. Maybe he ran out of ideas." Ark makes a joke, a bad one.

"He does not run out of ideas." Dante fires energy orbs.

As they get closer to the activated Tower Sanne decides not to shoot the Tower. Last time it activate Xana's trap of the Dragons. If she just flies into it she should be able to deactivate the Tower without any monsters.

Sanne and the others get into the opened area. "Don't shoot!" She yells at Barack. "Last time it activated the Dragons. I'll just fly in and deactivate the Tower." Sanne flies towards where the Tower was and sure enough enters it. She goes to the middle of the platform but she won't move up. "What is going on? Why won't I go up?" Outside of the Tower things had gotten heated. When Sanne entered the Tower the Dragons appeared.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires at them and they scatter.

"Super Leap!" Krieger lunges at a Dragon and slashes it in half destroying it wondering what was taking so long.

Sanne is jumping up and down not able to get to the second platform. "Why can't I go up!?" She jumps then realizes the rocket boots weren't working either. "Maybe I can't have these on while in a Tower." Sanne takes them off and sure enough she floats up to the second platform. She goes over to the control panel placing her hand on it. Soon the screens fall around her. "Tower deactivated." She uses the control panel to bring up the return program. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up and reverses time.

Sanne again lands in the middle of the Mars Invasion. Ark lands just as he is about to smash into a door. He isn't able to stop and slams face first into it. "Not again!" He rubs his nose.

Barack lands as he is writing a letter. "I'm never going to get this finished." Barack was writing Skitz, trying to.

Krieger finds himself in his room alone sulking, again.

Mira finds herself in the middle of homework. "I've done these questions already so I know the answer." Mira gets to work.

Sanne is going to the Factory hoping to get some work done when her phone rings. "Hello?"

"Xana's attacking."

"What? Again? But he, he can't do that. The power it takes to launch an attack makes it impossible! He'd have to wait at least four or five hours."

"I know but he is attacking. He wants another return." Dante was shocked when Xana came and made the same speech. It was strange it was as if Xana was on repeat saying the exact same thing.

"Well we better call the others."

"Yes, see you soon." They hang up. Soon Sanne gets the call from Samantha. Sanne ignores it and continues to the Factory.

The group goes to Lyoko, heads through the Rain Forest Sector, and makes it to the Tower. Sanne goes in, take the rocket boots off, and deactivates the Tower. "Return to the past now." Sanne lazily launches the return.

Sanne lands in the middle of the Mars attack. Fed up with it she yells at Mars then leaves the room.

Ark is rubbing his nose getting annoyed with the attacks and returns.

Barack is getting annoyed trying to write to Skitz.

Mira is getting annoyed doing her homework.

Krieger is still sulking mad at the world and especially two people he had to protect no matter how much he hated them.

Sanne is going through the sewers getting tired. She had made this trip three times now and was on the fourth one when her phone rings. "Hello?"

"He's planning to attack again!"

"What? But, he, its impossible! The power it takes to launch an attack makes it impossible to attack like this!"

"Yes but I have a theory. The return program has an error. He attacks and does the same, says the same, every time. What if he is unaffected by the returns? He doesn't know that he has attacked and so does the same attack again?"

"But that, if he's, if he is unaffected by returns then does that mean he's not getting stronger?"

"It might. I'm not sure. Of course this is only a theory he may be able to attack as much as he wants and is getting stronger every time."

"Frak, we have to call the others. With those Creepers in the trees its too dangerous for you to go alone."

"I know, I'll be waiting." They hang up then call the others.

This time Dante goes into the Tower and deactivates it. He launches a return as Samantha had called Sanne thus making it impossible to not do one. This time however Sanne and Dante call the others immediately and tell them to get to the Factory.

Unfortunately they are too late, Xana strikes, and another return is needed.

Next time Dante tries to go alone but is taken out by the Creepers so Sanne must go with the others. Another return is launched.

Dante tries again and fails again. Sanne and the others go and deactivate the Tower then launch a return.

This time Dante waits for the others and they go. They breeze through the Creepers, deactivate the Tower, but when they go back the alarm sounds. When Sanne looks through the cameras she sees Jim on the Factory floor. They were too late.

The group is getting frustrated and talk of letting the adults know comes in. "If Xana isn't afraid of them then it means we are too weak to fight him!" Krieger tries to stare Sanne and Dante down.

"Or he just wants to break us up! If we all get sent home we won't be able to see each other for months, maybe even years!"

"Like we want to see you?" This time Ark speaks up. "At least I'd be able to see my sister."

"What about me?" Mira is concerned. She doesn't want the group to break up. "You wouldn't be able to see me."

"We could Email each other and stuff and once our parents calm down I'm sure I'd be able to see you. My parents don't keep a temper long."

"But they'd have to interrupt their lives to fight Xana. Do you want to do that to them? They fought him enough as it is."

"We? What will _we_ be doing to them? If I remember right I wanted to turn the damn thing back off!" Krieger yells at Sanne getting dangerously close to her. "You wanted to save that half virus freak! I should probably get myself tested since we don't know what diseases he has!"

"I never did that with him until after you broke up with me!" Sanne and Krieger are nose to nose. "I didn't want to break up with you because I still loved you but no you broke up with me!"

"Because you cheated on me!" Krieger gets too close to Sanne and Dante pushes him away. Krieger swings at Dante and hits him on the side of the head. Dante reacts and knees Krieger in the stomach. Dante is about to do a palm thrust to the back of Krieger's head when Ark tackles him.

"Stop it! We need to go to Lyoko!"

"You can go, with out me!" Krieger gets up and goes to the elevator.

"Or me!" Ark follows. Barack and Mira stare at them but don't get on. The elevator doors close and the two leave.

"Crap, we need to hurry. Jim or Samantha could be here any minute." Sanne quickly send the remaining Warriors to Lyoko then herself and the vehicles. They go to the activated Tower and as Sanne enters it sure enough her grandmother gets the headset on.

"What are you kids doing!? How could you…"

"Return to the past now." Sanne launches the return.

Krieger is done with it. He wasn't going to the Factory this time. He decides he was through with sulking and wants to find someone else. He goes out onto the campus and looks over the girls. Blondes, red heads, brunettes, some cute some not. Krieger knows another return would be launched so it didn't matter who he asked out. If they said yes he knew he could go to them and if they said no it didn't matter. He goes up to a girl from his year and asks her out. "Sure. Um, like, your friends won't care right? Like Sanne and stuff?"

"No. She cheated on me they don't like her much anymore."

"Oh well like, I'm sorry she cheated on you. Can't believe she would you're like such a hunk!" The girl grabs his arm and squeezes it. Krieger flexes for her. "Well you like you want to go and do something?"

"Later, I, I have to go do something I just wanted, needed to ask you now since I saw you." Krieger runs off to ask more girls. This girl was nice but well, like, you know?

Ark and Mira are arguing with each other. "Dante attacked Krieger for no reason and you took his side!"

"We need to fight Xana no matter what! It doesn't matter if I hated Sanne as much as you do I'd still go because Xana is more important!"

"Xana is going to win! We've been kidding ourselves all this time! We lose, he wins, we need to call our parents and tell them before Xana gets any stronger!"

"No way Ark they'll break us up and I won't see you." Mira hugs Ark. "I'm sorry but I need to go to the Factory."

"Go." Ark's short answer tells Mira he wasn't going to follow.

Barack throws the letter in the garbage. "I'll never see her again if they call their parents. Damn it Skitz why didn't you quit?" Barack is mad but he knows fighting Xana is more important.

Dante waits for Xana to appear. When he does Dante stops him before he can do his speech. "Dad end the attack now. We won't let the adults get involved. So attacking Jim and Samantha doesn't make sense."

"_Shut up son! I will win! I will win and you will lose! The parents will come and treat you like an animal. Then you will come to me knowing I will take care of you."_ Xana breaks apart and disappears.

"Never, never will I join you." Dante waits for Sanne and the others.

Too bad though they are too slow. The Creepers destroyed the Overwing and Dante nearly fell over the edge. Sanne launches a return.

Krieger heads out and asks more girls for dates.

Ark slams into the door, curses, and then goes off avoiding Mira.

Barack throws the note away and heads for the Factory.

Mira wants to talk to Ark but he refuses to talk to her. So she goes to the Factory hoping they'd be fast enough this time.

Sanne runs out of her room ignoring Mars and heads for the Factory.

But they are too late, the attack starts, Samantha calls Sanne, and so a return must be done.

Dante is getting frustrated. Attack after attack, the same thing but they were always too slow. When Xana appears he tries to talk to him again. "Xana please don't attack. I, I will launch a return once the return program is fixed."

"_No, I do not deal."_

"Yes you do, three returns."

"_No,"_ Xana breaks apart into a black mist.

"Damn it." Dante waits for the others and once they get there they go to Lyoko. But again they are too slow. Before launching a return Sanne has Dante come into the Tower.

"Dante we need to do something."

"I tried going alone but couldn't make it."

"I know but maybe, if, we figure out how to send under other profiles you can go under mine and use my bubble."

"We can try that but we do not know how to do that."

"I know but it can't be hard." Sanne launches a return.

Krieger goes out onto the campus and sees Maria, Sora's old roommate. "Hi Maria um, what's up?"

"Nothing, what's going on?"

"Nothing. I was uh, wondering, are you seeing anyone?"

"No, why?"

"Well I, me and Sanne broke up and um, you're uh, cute." Krieger doesn't know why he got so nervous around Maria.

"You're asking me out? You dumped my friend for Sanne and now that she dumped you you're asking me out?"

"No I, I broke up with her and I, I'm sorry about Sora I really did like her. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Well too bad. She's dead you know? I was told not to tell anyone but she is. They wouldn't tell me how she died but I saw a smile on her face. She probably overdosed on some drug. She was obsessed with you but couldn't have you. She died because of you!"

"She didn't die of a drug overdose! She'd never do that! But yes, it was my fault. I, I'm sorry." Krieger feels tears start to build. "I never wanted that to happen. I really did like her."

"Well not enough. Go away Krieger."

"I'm sorry." Krieger walks away feeling destroyed. The talk about Sora brought up all of his feelings about her and the memories of what happened.

Ark is mad and wants a release. He figures that anything he did would be erased so goes up to a younger girl. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Amanda, why?" Ark puts his arms on either side of her.

"You're cute, anyone ever tell you that?" She blushes.

"Y, yes."

"Well I think you're cute too. Can I kiss you?" She doesn't say anything so Ark starts to kiss her. She giggles a little but lets him kiss her. For a twelve year old to kiss a fourteen year old was something she'd tell her friends about.

Sanne, Dante, Barack, and Mira are on Lyoko headed for the activated Tower. Dante tells the others about trying to make a deal with Xana. "But he said no, should I go higher next time?"

"Well, yes. We need to stop this. I'm getting tired and it's taking me longer to get to the Factory." Sanne was feeling even more tired after more returns.

"Same here." Mira was hoping this would be it.

Unfortunately it isn't.

After the return Krieger stays in his room and cries. He tried to think of good memories of her but couldn't stop crying. He holds a hair brush in his hand. He continues to cry.

Ark finds the Amanda girl again and hits on her before kissing her.

Barack, Mira, and Sanne hurry down the sewers to the Factory. Sanne's phone rings and she ignores it knowing it is Samantha.

After the return Krieger wonders if he should be so mad at Sanne. He broke up with Sora, a girl who really liked him, for her. Maybe it was Karma coming back on him. Maybe…

Ark has Amanda pinned against the wall kissing her and starts to grope her when she pushes him away. "Stop it!"

"Why? I can make you feel really good." Ark gets her up against the wall and continues to kiss her. She struggles a little then stops and lets Ark do what he wants.

After another return Sanne notices her headache. She assume it is just from the trip from Kadic to the Factory.

Krieger is getting depressed knowing that he lost Sora because he dumped her then lost Sanne because he deserved it, or so he thinks. He doesn't care about his head ache as he goes to the boys' bathroom to wash his face and try to calm down.

Ark has Amanda against the wall kissing her and groping her hard. She struggled a little but stopped knowing he was stronger then her. Ark is so busy with Amanda he doesn't notice his head ache.

Another return, and then another. More are done and now Sanne knows her headache is more then being tired. "We need to stop this now!" Sanne calls Dante. "Dante the returns are doing something to us."

"Yes. So many so quick it was bound to do something. We need to get everyone here. I, I am waiting for Xana. I will offer ten returns."

"Ok." They hang up.

Krieger is in the boys' shower room with his razor. He had shaved earlier but that is not what he is planning on using the razor for.

Ark has Amanda against the wall. She is crying and begging him to stop but he doesn't. A vein is visible on his forehead and his eyes are red and bloodshot. "Shut up Amanda!"

Dante waits and soon Xana forms. "Dad, stop! We'll give you ten returns once the program is fixed!"

"_Why so eager to do this?"_

"We don't want you to attack the parents. Give us time, even help us and we will give you ten returns."

"_Hmmm, ten returns. It would give me more power. Power I lost when I had an orb destroyed._" Xana concentrates. "_Yes, this is agreeable."_ Xana turns into a black mist and disappears.

Sanne, Mira, and Barack get to the Factory and go to the Control Room. "Well?" Dante smiles.

"Ten returns but he will help us fix the returns."

"Will they make us worse?" Mira rubs her temples.

"I think the error is what is causing the headaches. If we fix it a return, ten of them, will fix us." Dante lets Sanne sit down in the computer chair then goes over to the ladder. "I'll work on Lyoko."

"Ok, hurry." Sanne finds it hard to concentrate with the pounding headache. "Transfer Dante, Scanner Dante, and virualization." He lands on Lyoko then hurries into the Way Tower.

The two work on the error as does Xana. Sanne is surprised that Xana does not take this chance to get into the other secure parts of the Super Computer. But the deal made was to fix the return program and Xana would be bound by this.

Krieger's hand shakes. He has the razor out and near his wrist but he can't do it. Even with the error hurting him he is too strong to do this.

Ark pushes Amanda down to the ground. She screams loudly and someone hears her. "Shut up bitch! You want this!"

"Hey, stop that!" A student runs over and tackles Ark. Ark fights with them and is stronger.

"Leave us alone!" Ark turns to Amanda who is curled up into a ball crying. "Keep your mouth shut. I'll make you feel good." Ark laughs crazily as he attacks her again.

Sanne deletes a line of code, copies another, then hits enter. "Dante I think that did it."

"I believe it has. We need to do ten returns now. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We'd still be working on it without his help." Sanne and the others didn't want to give him ten returns but they weren't about to break a deal. Xana made deals, kept them. They were better then he was. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up stopping Ark from hurting Amanda even more. Keeping Krieger from changing his mind. Fixing the others.

Nine more later Sanne and Dante call the others and tell them that the attack, attacks, were over. Well, not all of them. Sanne was in the stairwell calling Dante back when Mars sees her. "OhheySanneIwaswonderingifmaybeIcouldmeetyourfriendssolikewecanworkonhomeworktogetherandgetidonefasterormaybehangout…" Sanne wants to run away but knows that would be rude and this was her roommate.

"I'm sorry but my boyfriend wants us to be alone." Sanne hurries down the stairs hoping Mars would accept her story.

**A/N Why did it affect Ark and Krieger more? Not Scanned. The others were scanned so were less effected.**


	99. Chapter 99

**Code Xana Episode 97: Remix Part 1- Gravity Well**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-96**

After the many, many returns Xana was stronger and the group was weaker. Krieger was disturbed by his weakness. He had dreams of the razor in his hand and him slashing his wrist. He'd never do such a thing. Even when affected by the error returns he couldn't do it. He is in the woods now wondering about what he should do.

Ark is more disturbed by what he did. Amanda was a little girl. She didn't deserve what he did to her. Or what he was planning to do to her. He didn't even think she was that cute or good looking but now he wasn't being affected by error returns. "What was I thinking? What was I doing?" Ark is horrified by his actions. If he had gone to the Factory with the others he wouldn't have been there with Amanda.

Sanne and Dante are taking a break after working for nearly seventeen hours straight. "This is a much better way to spend a Saturday isn't it?" Sanne cuddles with Dante on the Factory roof.

"Yes, much better." He snuggles in closer glad to feel her warmth. It was getting harder and harder for him to be on Lyoko. No smell, no air, no warmth. "Sanne I was wondering if maybe I could maybe go to um, Central Academy."

"What, why?"

"I, I hate being on Lyoko. Now that his castle is gone I don't need to stay there. But it isn't comfortable staying in the Control Room."

"Well, we could get you a bed." Sanne thinks about it. "We can't risk you doing something strange around the students there and if you got detention or stuck in class, not a good thing. But we could get you a bed, a mini fridge, stuff like that. I'm sorry I didn't think of it earlier."

"I didn't ask for it. You're not side kick."

"What?"

"You know, see the future, read minds."

"Oh, psychic." Sanne laughs a little. She sees the look on Dante's face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you."

"Don't worry I know I make mistakes. Probably a good thing I don't go to Central Academy."

"You could use the human interaction. I know how about we go to the mall tomorrow? I'll make you talk to people and stuff. I'll be there to help you but you would be able to handle them."

"That might be fun." Dante isn't sure if it's a good idea but for Sanne he'd do it. "While there we could get me the bed and things."

"I'm not sure how we'd move it all though."

"Well, could activate a Tower and use the ghost to make the person strong." Dante says this as a joke but his tone of voice is off.

"Yeah, that would work. Anything to make things better for you Dante. I know you have it hard being stuck in the Factory and I want things to be better. Once we beat Xana I promise to get you into Central Academy."

"I, thank you Sanne." They continue to hold onto each other.

Xana is planning his attack. But something is wrong. He didn't know it but his attack was something different but something repeated. No not repeated, remixed.

Sanne and Dante are climbing down from the Factory roof when the pillow they had floats out of Dante's hands. "What the? It has to be…" Before Dante says any more Sanne's Jpocket starts to beep. "Xana."

"Yes. But how did he do that?"

"I don't know. We need to call the others, now." Dante fells something tugging at him. He and Sanne hurry down to the Control Room and make their calls.

Ark is going slowly to the sewer entrance. He hoped not to see Amanda. He avoiding going out onto the campus so he wouldn't see her. She wouldn't remember anything that had happened but he sure did.

Krieger doesn't want to go and is going slowly also. He was in the woods and is almost to the sewer entrance when he sees the lid fly up into the sky. "What the? I guess that's Xana's attack." Krieger runs over to the entrance not realizing the danger. When he gets close he feels his feet lift off the ground. "Whoa, hey!" He flips upside down then falls to the ground. He scrambles over to the sewer entrance. He grabs a rung when he feels himself lift into the air. "Help!" Krieger feels his grip loosen. A shoe slips off and goes up into the air.

Mira is hurrying to the sewer entrance when she sees Krieger. "Krieger what are you doing!?"

"Oh yeah I want to do this, NOT!" Krieger hopes Mira can help him but worries that she would also be pulled up.

Mira goes over to Krieger and feels her feet lift off of the ground. She reaches down and grabs the grass. She continues to grab it until she gets to the sewer entrance. She reaches down into the sewer entrance and grabs Krieger's arm. She pulls herself into the sewer and grabs the rungs pulling herself into the sewer. "Krieger give me your other hand!" He grabs her hand and she pulls him down into the sewers.

At the bottom Krieger gets his phone out and calls Sanne. "Sanne, Xana's attack seems to be sending us into the air?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mira and I were being pulled off the ground by nothing."

"What? Like anti gravity? But Xana he, he did this years ago against our parents." Sanne is stunned. "Ulrich almost lost his parents. Let's see if we can't do better."

"Ok." Krieger hangs up on Sanne.

Ark ignores his phone ringing as he walks through the woods to the sewer entrance. "I'm coming I already said I was leave me alone." He is about to go into the clearing where the entrance is when he starts to lift in the air. "Hey, put me down!" Ark tries to see what was picking him up but there is nothing there! "Help!" He reaches out and grabs a tree branch. He positions himself underneath it and crawls to the trunk of the tree. The branch starts to bend as the force lifting Ark increases. "This is bad, please stay strong Mr. Branch." Ark hangs on for his life.

Barack is going through the sewers after using the school entrance. He is about halfway there when he hears a noise. At first he expects to see a Xana attack but soon recognizes the sound as wheels on the sewer pavement. He goes around a corner and sees Krieger and Mira. "Hey, is Ark coming?"

"We think so. At least he said he would." Mira wasn't sure now.

The branch starts to bend more and Ark is afraid it is going to snap. He reaches out and grabs another branch hoping to relieve his current one of some weight. "Come on Ark you can do this!" He pulls on it just as the branch he was on starts to crack. "You can do it!"

Sanne and Dante are waiting, and waiting. "What's taking them so long? We all read the log my father made after Xana's first attempt at this. People nearly died when they were sent flying off into the sky." Sanne leans back in her computer chair and looks up at Dante.

"They may be having problems with the attack Sanne or hurt. We must be patient." Dante kisses her lightly on the lips to try and calm her down. "They can handle this Sanne."

"But what about anyone who gets caught up in the attack? What if Jim or Samantha see it?"

"Then we'll need to launch a return."

"But what if someone dies? Someone outside of the group? If that happens I won't be able to talk the others into not calling our parents and I'll lose you."

"You won't lose me. We can always blank their memories. Not all of them just say, for today."

"We can't do that we don't know how."

"I've been working on that. Sanne I've been worried about losing you and I, I've been doing some work on my own. I can delete a person's memory as little as three days. It may be hard to explain why they can't remember three days though. Can work on it more."

"But, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was worried you'd yell at me for wasting time. We need to find a way to stop Xana and find Naia. I still haven't heard from her since we used the virus."

"And the virus was our solution to Xana. I don't know if we can stop Xana. I mean, like stop stop him. We may have to try and lock him in another Tower. Unless we want to risk another virus."

"We can't. We barely saved Lyoko last time." Neither teen notices how they talk about themselves as we, not I or you. "We will find a way."

"We better. The others are mad at us, except Mira. But that makes things hard between her and Ark."

Speaking of Ark… "Help!" The branch he grabbed had broken and Ark had to grab another. He crawled all the way to the trunk and tries to climb down the tree. The lower branches were thicker and if they did break he'd have a better chance of grabbing another branch.

Barack, Krieger, and Mira climb out of the sewers and run down the bridge. When they get close to the Factory entrance Barack feels a pull and lifts off the ground. "Help!" He reaches out and Krieger's quick reflexes allow him to grab Barack's hand. Unfortunately now Krieger starts to lift into the air. Mira grabs Krieger by the waist of his pants then grabs a rope.

"Reach back for my hand!" Krieger twists but can't reach his other hand back for Mira's. His pants start to slip.

"Grab onto something else!"

"You don't want me to Krieger!" Mira blushes as Krieger's pants slip more. "Barack climb down Krieger!"

"I'll try!" Barack reaches and grabs Krieger's elbow. He pulls himself and grabs Krieger's shirt, bad move. The shirt slips and Barack nearly loses his grip. He reaches out and grabs Krieger's hair.

"Aaaa!" Krieger screams in pain but soon Barack starts climbing back down Krieger. He reaches Mira and grabs the rope. He has to climb down the rope forcing himself all the way.

"Ok Krieger you can do this!" Krieger struggles and grabs Mira's hand. He climbs down her then down the rope. Mira follows the boys and when she touches the Factory floor the pull disappears. "That was close."

"Yeah, thanks." Krieger pulls his pants up glad he was wearing clean underwear. "Don't tell Sanne about that."

"Don't worry I didn't see anything." Mira had but wasn't going to say anything about it. "We better hurry." They run over to the elevator and take it down to the Control Room.

"There you are, where's Ark?"

"We don't know. Did you warn him?"

"We tried but he didn't answer his phone." Mira gets a grim look on her face. "But I'm sure he just wouldn't answer a call from me." Sanne looks at the monitor. "Dante is already in the Mountain Sector."

"Wait, Mountain Sector?" Krieger closes his eyes as he concentrates. "Isn't that where it was when he used this attack on our parents?"

"Yes. Hurry before someone gets caught in the attack."

"Someone else." Mira is worried about Ark but knows the safest and best thing to do is to deactivate the Tower. She and the others get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room.

"Transfer Mira, Transfer Barack, Transfer Krieger, Scanner Mira, Scanner Barack, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Mountain Sector. Soon Sanne sends the vehicles then herself.

"Where to Sanne?" Mira wants to get going.

"East, mostly. I, well, you see." The Mountain Sector has been changed. When the virus hit it warped it. The paths were gone and now it is mostly a bunch of floating platforms. "We have to be careful." Sanne puts the rocket boots on as Dante gets on the Overwing with Mira. Barack gets on the Overboard and Krieger on the Overbike. They take off for the activated Tower.

On Earth Ark is panicking. He is getting tired from gripping the branches and is starting to lose his grip. "Help, please, someone." Someone does appear to help but not someone Ark wanted.

"_Hello Ark."_ Xana appears. "_Would you like to be saved?"_

"Go away Xana!"

"_That is no way to speak to the man who is here to rescue you. Tsk tsk, Sora appreciated my saving her."_

"I don't need to be saved by you!"

"_Oh you expect the people who hate you to save you? Sanne sent your sister home and Mira hates arguing with you. Krieger seems to be the only one who doesn't want you out of the group but he is only one vote."_

"What about Barack?"

"_He still doesn't trust you of course. After all he was sleeping with your sister. What would you do if you found out?"_

"They what!" Ark almost loses his grip. "Shut up liar!"

"_Oh no, they have been doing that for awhile. Well, not lately as she is away in America. I've thought about going to her and helping her but she is too strung out on drugs to be of much use."_

"She is not! She wasn't addicted!"

"_Still in denial I see. Well if you do not want to be saved then I will leaves you here."_ Xana turns into a black mist and disappears.

"Help!" Ark hangs on for dear life not regretting turning Xana down. He wasn't going to be the next Sora.

Meanwhile back on Lyoko the Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower and its guards. "Mega Tanks and Kankrelats? Xana is planning something." Sanne looks around for a trap.

"Mega Tanks are dangerous and Kankrelats in a large group can be dangerous." Krieger gets his sword and shield out. "And we're down Sora, Naia, Skitz, and Ark. I don't think he needs a trap."

"Well we still need to be careful." Sanne closes her eyes and concentrates on her energy. "Scattershot!" The energy beam comes out and splits apart. It destroys two Kankrelats leaving three left. Sanne dives on the rocket boots and fires energy beams at them.

A Mega Tank is acting strangely. The other two were firing at the Lyoko Warriors but this one remained waiting.

Sanne fires and destroys another Kankrelat.

Krieger does a Super Leap off of the Overbike and lands on a Mega Tank. "Come on, open up."

Barack fires energy beams at the second Mega Tank that was firing. His beams miss the Eye.

Mira jumps off of the Overwing after using her stealth first. She goes over and destroys a Kankrelat. "Good job Mira." Sanne decides to go for the activated Tower. She is so focused on it she doesn't see the third Mega Tank open and aim. "Aaaa!" She is hit by the blast and sent back to Earth.

"Sanne!" Barack points his wand at the Mega Tank and fires energy orbs hitting the Eye and destroying it. "We're almost done with this." He stays on the Overwing and prepares to dive into the activated Tower when two Assassins virtualize. "Crap." Dante fires energy orbs at them.

Sanne goes up to the Factory floor. "I have to find Ark. He could have been hurt or, no, he's ok." She climb up the rope then starts across the bridge when she feels a pull. "No, no!" She lifts off of the ground. She reaches out and is able to grab the supports of the bridge. She tries to get a better grip but feels her muscles strain. Since she had broken up with Krieger she hadn't been to the gym and worked out. "No, I can hang on!" She grabs an edge and hangs on.

The last Kankrelat is destroyed by the stealthed Mira. This leaves one Mega Tank and the two Assassins. "Dante stay back!" Krieger blocks lasers with his shield. "We need you!"

"I know." Dante pulls back but keeps firing energy orbs at the monsters. He had to help since Sanne wasn't there.

Sanne feels her arms tire, her hands start to hurt. "No, I can't let go." She strains but knows her muscles won't do what her brain tells them. "No!" She loses her grip and goes off into the air.

"Alakazam!" The energy beam comes out of Dante's wand and destroys an Assassin. "I have to hurry. I have to make it." Dante charges for the activated Tower. Barack fires lasers at the Mega Tank keeping it closed. A stealthed Mira attacks the last Assassin and cuts an arm. It lashes out with its other and gets her with its claws but the distraction is long enough for Dante to get into the Tower. "The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around him. "We may not need a return. I will wait." Dante sends the others then himself back to Earth.

"What's going on?" Mira was concerned for Ark. "Are we launching a return? I mean, what if, you know."

"Call Ark. I'll call Sanne." They get their Jcells out. Ark answers his phone telling Mira he was tired but fine. But Sanne does not answer her phone. "Krieger maybe, well, could you go look? If she is not in the Control Room maybe she is on the bridge."

"The bridge?" Krieger knows the attack affected the Factory and he takes the elevator up to the Factory floor.

Sanne is falling from the sky. She was already over the Factory roof when she started to fall. "Aaaa!" She slams into the concrete of the bridge. Her skull makes a sick cracking noise…

Sanne opens her eyes and finds herself in her dorm room. "They must have launched a return." She sits up and looks over at her roommate. "Wait, that's not Mars." This girl was a blonde not a red head. "Skitz?" The girl turns over.

"What is it babe?" Skitz smiles at Sanne.

"I, I had a nightmare." _I think it was a nightmare. I hit my head didn't I? Maybe I died in that world. If I did does that mean I'm here for good?_ Memories flood Sanne's mind. She sees two attacks, classes, stuff with Skitz. She sees a fight with Krieger, talking with Dante, another fight with Krieger.

"Oh babe I'm sorry." Skitz gets out of her bed and goes to Sanne. "I know you've been having them. You can tell me, you know I'll listen." Skitz hugs Sanne. This reminds Sanne of the Skitz who would hold her as she cried after a nightmare. This was the Skitz she was confused about months ago. No, now, right? This world was, well, Sanne wasn't sure. They lie down on the bed and fall asleep. Sanne doesn't dream, or return to the world she knew.

**A/N ok this leads to Episode 2 of Code Xana Other World and so forth.**

**Also, I jsut worked a 6 day week for 51 hours, so not much writing has been done. So might be awhile cause I want to either get an episode done or a new chapter of my original done before updating here.**


	100. Chapter 100

**The Other Code Xana Episode 2: Second Coming**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-97 and OCX E1**

Sanne wakes up and feels the warmth of Skitz in her arms. "That's right I'm in this world now." Sanne has a rush of feelings that she wasn't used to. In this world she realizes she really liked Skitz. She has her memories and blushes at some of the things they had done and is surprised no one knew yet. So far they had been able to hide their relationship from the others. Sanne looks at her clock and sees it is time to get up for school but the alarm hadn't gone off. "Must be a weekend." Sanne looks at Skitz and has her rush of feelings. Sanne doesn't know what to do. The Sanne in this world, real world, liked Skitz a lot but she has memories of the Skitz on drugs. She has memories that taint her view of Skitz and she has other emotions. "I wonder what Dante is doing right now."

Dante is on Lyoko working on a new program. Since Sanne seemed to get everything to work so fast it gave him time to work on other things. "Hmmm, yes, if I do that then maybe I can get Xana to Earth where we can kill him like a normal human being." Dante continues to work as the other Lyoko Warriors start their early morning Saturday.

Sanne and Skitz are in the shower. Sanne blushes a bright red knowing Skitz is looking at her as more than a friend. Thankfully there are other students there keeping Skitz at bay. Sanne knows that while she was, gone, that she had done things with Skitz and even now she felt something but Skitz wasn't Dante. She, Sanne wasn't sure what she was now. Was she really going between two places? And why? Dante said that this world could be real as well as the other. Parallel Universes. And if either Xana made contact with the other one Universe would be destroyed. One Xana had three energy orbs and the other had two. Combined they'd have five and that kind of power would make Sanne obsolete. Sanne gets out of the shower, dries off, and dresses before going to breakfast.

Sitting at the breakfast table Sanne is feeling strange. Krieger and Ark didn't hate her in this world but they didn't sit with her. Krieger was still dating Maria and Ark was with a new girl for this week. Only Skitz would sit with her. "What are you doing today Skitz?" Sanne tries to make small talk wondering what to do. She wanted to go back but what if she was dead? She had fallen a couple hundred meters onto the bridge. She might never go back now.

"Well I thought we were going to the mall, see a movie and stuff." Skitz saying this activates memories of making a date.

"I mean like, before that. I mean we don't have to leave immediately. Unless you want to or something." Sanne wants to stall. If she had to go on a date with Skitz it would be too weird. That morning her emotions, this world Sanne's emotion, had flooded her. Would they again if they were in a dark movie theater?

"Well if we left early we could do some shopping or go to the salon. Get our hair done, nails, facials. Not that you need it your skin is beautiful." Skitz smiles at Sanne making Sanne's face flush with color.

"It's the Scanners. Our parents never had acne or bad teeth because of the Scanners. Your skin is clean to right Skitz?"

"Yeah, the Scanners are great." They continue to eat.

Dante is ready. "It was so simple. With Xana this weak we'll have no trouble. I should be able to handle it. On Earth he'll have no powers. I could kill him. Convince Sanne to leave me alone and go back to Lyoko and have them turn the Super Computer off." Dante sighs. "I will miss chocolate though. But after what I did on Earth I don't deserve to be here." Dante contemplates using his new program now.

Sanne and Skitz are at the mall walking closely. Skitz notices stares and looks from random boys. "Sanne, are you happy?"

"Huh?"

"Are you happy with us? I mean, today you seemed distant, you know? I see all these guys checking us out and it would be easier for you wouldn't it? We can't exactly date in the open. I don't want to hear the jokes from my brother." Sanne stops. She could stop things now but what about the other Sanne? The Sanne that was here when she wasn't? That Sanne liked Skitz.

"I, I'm happy Skitz." Sanne reaches out and grabs Skitz's hand giving it a squeeze then letting it go. They go shopping, mostly Skitz buying clothes, before going to the movies.

Dante decides that he had to do it. He could get a simple kitchen knife and stab Xana once he was on Earth. Sanne had left him some money and with that he'd buy a knife, use the program, and kill Xana himself.

Sanne and Skitz are watching the movie when Sanne starts to get uncomfortable. "Skitz people might see us."

"Its dark and no one is paying attention to us." Skitz continues to make moves. Sanne is about to push her away when her Jpocket beeps. "Super Scan!" Sanne jumps out of her seat yelling this. People shush her but she ignores them getting her Jpocket out. "Ice Sector, come on Skitz." Sanne runs out of the theater and Skitz quickly follows her.

Dante is coming back from a store with a butcher knife. He was ready to end this. As he gets on the elevator…

"Wait," Sanne checks her Jpocket. "He stopped, what happened?"

"I don't know." Skitz looks at the screen. "He failed already? Or maybe Dante was on Lyoko and deactivated it?"

"I, Xana's not that weak." Sanne and Skitz had already called the others. "We better keep going." Sanne and Skitz continue to the Factory.

Dante starts the countdown. He takes the ladder down to the Scanner Room and waits for Xana to come out. The middle Scanner closes then soon, when it opens… "_What do you think you are doing?"_

"Die Xana!" Dante lunges at Xana with the knife. Xana smacks it away then grabs Dante by the throat.

"_Fool. You must know I was watching you. I knew what you were planning and sabotaged your program."_

"No!" Dante pulls away from Xana. "You're on Earth, it worked." Dante kicks at Xana but he grabs Dante's leg.

"_Almost._" Xana sparks with energy. "_I have retained my powers. I also have my connection to Lyoko!"_

Sanne hears her Jpocket beep. "He's attacking again, good thing we didn't stop." Sanne see the Factory and sees Ark climbing out of the sewers. "Ark!" Sanne gets his attention.

"Hey, where were you two?"

"At the mall cruising for boys." Skitz laughs at Ark's reaction. "Don't worry we catch and release." She runs down the bridge laughing as Ark chases after her.

"Wow. They're so, so, not," Sanne doesn't know what to think. This group was light hearted. They weren't dark, at each others throats. This group was better then the other. They may be missing Mira and Barack, Sora and Naia, but they were a group. These Lyoko Warriors liked her, loved her still. Sanne fights back tears as she follows the twins.

Sanne and the other two take the elevator down to the Control Room and when they step off they hear a fight below. "What the heck?" Ark goes over and looks down the ladder and sees Dante being beaten by Xana. "Xana!" Ark slides down the ladder, jumps off, and tackles Xana.

"_Ah, another one comes to play!"_ Xana sparks with energy and shocks Ark. "_You fool do you know what my son tried to do? He thought he could drag me to Earth and kill me! So I decided to trick him."_ Xana strikes Ark hard.

"Leave him alone!" Skitz is only halfway down the ladder when she leaps off and tackles Xana knocking him to the ground.

"Guys get in the Scanners so I can send you!" Sanne is panicking wondering just what Xana was up to. What did he mean Dante tried to drag him to Earth? "Hurry!" She sees Dante get in a Scanner while the twins fight with Xana. "That will have to do. Transfer Dante, Scanner Dante, and virtualization." Dante lands on Lyoko in the Ice Sector. "Guys, wait," The alarm sounds alerting Sanne that Krieger had made it to the Factory. "Well still hurry you can't fight Xana he's too strong!" Sanne hears the elevator run and is glad Krieger takes it straight to the Scanner Room. He lunges and attacks Xana allowing a hurt Ark and Skitz to get into the Scanner. "Transfer Ark, Transfer Skitz, Scanner Ark, Scanner Skitz, and virtualization." She sends them to Lyoko then the vehicles. "Krieger get in the Scanners!"

"I can't!" Krieger is locked in combat with Xana. "You go!" Krieger kicks Xana hard but Xana is able to come back with a powered punch. This reminds Sanne of the beginning of the other world.

"Ok, don't die on me Krieger!" Sanne sets up the auto transfer then hurries down the ladder to the Scanner Room. She throws herself into the middle Scanner avoiding an energy bolt from Xana just as the doors start to close.

Sanne lands on Lyoko next to the others. "We have to go south, hurry!"

"What about Krieger?" Sanne turns and sees Ark and stops. She hadn't seen him yet. Memories come showing her that he was missing his spear and disc. He was no longer a giant purple monkey. Instead he was more like Skitz, shiny armor covering his body. His weapon was two sets of claws coming out of his wrist. Sanne realizes he doesn't need his disc anymore since this Ark's subconscious gave him a power that the other one had just more powerful. Super Sprint.

"He isn't coming." Sanne gets on the Overbike as Skitz gets on the Overboard and Dante gets on the Overwing. Ark crouches like he was ready for a race then takes off. He was a blur and the others chased after him. Sanne finds the Overbike is faster and the Overboard catches up with Ark quickly but the Overwing again was lacking in speed compared to the others.

Krieger wrestles with Xana when Xana sparks with energy and shocks him badly. "_Stay down boy. I have some revenge that is about twenty years cold."_ Xana turns into a black mist and disappears from the Scanner Room.

Samantha is working on the garden at the Hermitage when she hears footsteps. She turns around and screams. "Xana!" She throws her trowel at Xana as she backs away.

"_Samantha, still beautiful. A little older but still beautiful. I have missed being inside of you. After all those years with you as my host I have this urge to make you mine again. I won't as you are old and weak but that urge is still there."_ Xana smiles evilly. "_But I have another urge, an urge to kill those who trapped me!"_

"Aaaa!" Samantha screams as Xana attacks her. But he doesn't kill her outright. No, he was going to have some fun with her first.

Sanne and the others are getting close to the activated Tower when monsters appear. "We haven't seen those before. They're probably what, Assassins?"

"Yes, Assassins." Sanne concentrates on her energy readying a Scattershot.

"Sanne watch out!" Skitz's warning distracts Sanne from her energy but was glad. A Dragon had appeared and was going straight for her. Sanne fires a regular energy beam but misses.

"I should let them be." Dante has no weapons or powers and knows that the others aren't needed. All he had to do was get in the Tower. He looks down and sees Ark running circles around the two Assassins. The Assassins fire at him but miss. "As long as they are distracted I can make it." Dante flies away from the others on the Overwing.

"Scattershot!" The energy beam comes out and splits apart into six beams. The Dragon dodges them and fires lasers of its own. Skitz flies up on the Overboard with her spear out.

"Leave her alone!" Skitz throws her spear at the Dragon. It turns and sees the spear then dodges it. Sanne takes her chance and fires an energy beam hitting the Dragon on the back. This damages its wings and the Dragon falls out of the sky.

"Ok now we need to take out the Assassins and then, hey," Sanne notices that Dante wasn't there. "Dante!" Sanne revs the engine of the Overbike and takes off towards the activated Tower.

"Well, Ark is handling the Assassins I better go help Sanne and Dante." Skitz takes off after Sanne.

"Hey they're leaving me behind. So unfair." Ark continues to circles the Assassins getting closer and closer ready to strike.

Xana is carrying an unconscious Samantha on his shoulder and is walking towards Kadic Academy. Jim would get an awful surprise very soon.

Ark decides this was it. He turns and uses his superior speed to get past the guard of an Assassin and slashes at a leg cutting it off. He turns, again using his speed and slashes at the leg of the other Assassin. "Try following us now tripods." Ark takes off after the others.

Jim is washing the windows on the garden shed when he hears footsteps. "You kids know the garden shed is…" He turns around and sees Xana with Samantha. "Xana, what did you do to her?!"

"_I merely knocked her out. I wanted her to watch me torture you."_ Xana sparks with energy and wakes Samantha up. "_Hello sleepy head. Are you ready to enter the nightmare?"_

"Leave him alone! How did you get out!?"

"_Your children let me out. They are on Lyoko right now in fact. Well, Krieger isn't. But he isn't dead, yet."_ Xana laughs a little. "_Are you scared? Angry? Worried? Please tell me."_

"Why do you care?"

"_I don't I just want to hear your words before you die."_ Xana sparks with energy and strikes Jim on the right knee. "_I want to hear your screams!"_ Xana strikes Jim on the other knee bringing him to the ground.

Dante is close to the activated Tower when three Blocks and a squad of Kankrelats appear. "He's making this harder then I thought. I may want to wait for the others." Dante stops on the Overwing and looks behind him to see Sanne coming fast on the Overbike. "The girl will be enough. She appears to have powers that she is unaware of." Dante had been watching the others and had noticed Sanne's powers. So far it seems he was the only one. Of course the Sanne on Lyoko now knew of her powers unlike the Sanne that Dante was used to. "Sanne create a Scattershot."

"Already working on it." Sanne drives by him concentrating on her energy. She wants to take out as many monsters as possible with a single strike. "Scattershot!" The energy beam comes out and breaks into nine more striking three Kankrelats and one Block. "Pretty good but not good enough." Sanne dodges lasers.

Xana is torturing Jim as Samantha watches when something alerts him to a problem on Lyoko. "_What was that? That power, it could prove to be dangerous."_ Xana breaks apart into a black mist so concerned with what he felt he doesn't finish Jim or Samantha off.

"Jim!" Samantha crawls over to him. "Honey, are you, are you ok?" Samantha is trying not to cry but failing.

"I'm not ok but I'll live." Jim struggles to stay awake. "This reminds me of the time I was on the search team in the Himalayas and I fell. I must have…" Jim passes out.

Sanne is dodging lasers firing back lasers of her own when Xana appears. "_She has power. Power I could use."_ Xana flies down towards her.

"Sanne!" Skitz is coming as fast as she can on the Overboard when she sees Xana dive for her friend. "Watch out!" Skitz points and Sanne looks to see Xana. Sanne fires an energy beam at Xana.

"_Foolish girl your power is great but you don't know how to use it!"_ Xana is ready to strike.

"I do know how to use it!" Sanne activates the flight controls on the Overbike and takes off into the air firing laser beams at Xana.

"What the heck is going on?" Ark catches up to his sister. "Why are Sanne and Xana playing follow the leader?"

"I don't know but we have to help her." Skitz starts to go towards Sanne and Xana when Dante yells.

"Destroy the monsters! If I deactivate the Tower then the attack is over!" Dante continues to try and get to the Tower but the remaining monsters keep him at bay. "Hurry!"

"Fine!" Skitz dives at the Kankrelats using her spear to block lasers.

"On it." Ark charges the Blocks dodging lasers. One spins then fires a fire ring. Ark dives through it.

Sanne is going higher and higher into the air ready to trap Xana. This Xana was weak and she should, would, be able to take him out. The regular Sanne would be scared and panicking but this Sanne knew how to use her powers, that she had them. "Die Xana!" Sanne jumps off of the Overbike as her wings explode from her back. Her powers are about to crush Xana, or so she thinks.

"_What is this?"_ Xana backs away as Sanne flies towards him. "_That power will be mine!"_

"Never!" Sanne tackles him and they fall from the sky. Sanne fires an energy beam point blank range into Xana's face. Xana charges with energy and it forms around his hands. He puts them on Sanne's shoulders and tries to shock her.

"_How to get that power? Make you my host? Would you like that little girl?"_ Xana smiles evilly.

"Frak you!" Sanne pushes Xana off of her and spreads her wings. She glides a meter off of the ground then goes back up into the sky.

"_I think not little girl."_ Xana flies after her.

Ark dodges another fire ring. He dodges a laser from the other Block, turns, and strikes it across the Eye destroying it.

Skitz is flying around over the Kankrelats. They fire lasers at her but she easily dodges them. She dives and shoves her spear into one destroying it. She is hit by a laser from the last Kankrelat but she only loses ten life points.

Sanne is trying to draw Xana away from the activated Tower to keep Dante and the others safe. "Come on Xana you're so slow the Overwing could go faster!" Sanne taunts him trying to buy more time for Dante.

"_Foolish girl I will posses you and have that power!"_ Xana sparks with more energy and catches up with Sanne knocking her to the ground.

"I don't think so." Sanne's eyes have energy sparking around them. Her trap would work. She got the idea from remembering when she first came to Lyoko. How weak she was and how hard of a time she had of controlling her power. Now she could control it and would use it to make herself explode. "Bye Xana." Sanne explodes with energy knocking Xana back.

"_That damn girl! She tricked me!"_ Xana turns back towards the activated Tower ready to defend it.

Ark is spinning around the Block getting closer and closer as Skitz destroys the last Kankrelat. Dante goes to the activated Tower and quickly gets in. Xana sees this and decides not to let Sanne go for her trickery. He goes to Earth and finds Sanne kneeling next to the unconscious Krieger. "_Hello Poppins."_ Sanne looks up just as Xana attacks her.

"No!" Sanne on Lyoko was cocky and sure of herself. On Earth she had no powers. Xana sparks with energy to pin her to the floor.

"_That power is mine!"_ Xana leans down and kisses Sanne. Sanne feels Xana try to enter her but has trouble. She knew he couldn't posses her, right? Or was this world different? After all in this world, the real world, she had been in a plane accident. Her friend's profiles were different. So many things were different would this also be different?

Sanne wakes up on her bed in the dorm room. She sits up then looks over at her roommate. Would it be Skitz or Mars? She looks at the pillow and sees red hair. "I'm back. I, I guess I didn't die." Soon her door opens and Mira comes in. "Mira what happened?"

"Krieger found you then came back and told Dante to launch a return. I'm glad you're ok."

"Wait so that would have only been a few minutes." Sanne had been in the other world for hours, nearly half a day.

"Krieger said you were in bad shape. You had brained your damage pretty badly." Mira smiles and laughs at her joke.

"What's going on?" Mars yawns and sits up.

"Nothing, go back to bed. Mira, tell the others." Sanne lies back down in her bed wondering if it was good to be back. What about the other world? Had Xana possessed her? The other Sanne? Or would Xana be too weak to posses her on Earth in that timeline also? And was she glad to be back in the world that she knew? Here she had Dante but everyone else… Not so much. Well, Mira still liked her but Mira wasn't Krieger or Ark or Skitz. Mira wasn't someone who she grew up with. "Please, don't get any worse." Sanne begs, pleads, and prays that life was as bad as it would get. If it got any worse, well, she didn't know if she could handle it.

**A/N Next Episode will be Code Xana Episode 98: Remix Part 2**


	101. Chapter 101

**Code Xana Episode 98: Remix Part 2- Military Time**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-95**

Sanne was shaken by her trip to the other world, real world, whatever world it was. She had told Dante about it and he was concerned. "If that Xana somehow transferred himself to this world with his energy orbs and mixed with our Xana his power would be too much."

"I know but I can't control it. I don't know how to go back from this world to that one or the other way around. If I did I would have…" Sanne is about to say come back to this world as soon as possible but she didn't know if that was true. This world was so much harder. This Xana was strong from the returns. This world had dead warriors. This world had most of the group mad at her. Would she really choose to stay in this world if she had a choice?

"Sanne its ok." Dante kisses her lightly on the lips. The world she had been in sounded great compared to this world. "I'm sorry my other self is so cold to you." Sanne had told Dante about her problems with that Dante but not about her and the other Skitz. "Did you try chocolate?"

"I did and you seem to have warmed up a little but I, when I'm not there the other Sanne doesn't seem to treat you well."

"I see. Well, we'll keep you here as long as possible." Dante hugs her. "I love you Sanne."

"I love you too Dante." Sanne hugs Dante back. This world was better.

Xana is deciding to attack. His last attack nearly killed Sanne. "_If I get rid of her I won't need to worry about her powers."_ Xana decides to do a double strike. But he would wait.

The next day Sanne is walking through the woods after school. She decided to try and make things better between herself and the others. She told Krieger to meet her near the Hermitage so they could talk. She was nervous but she had to try and at least be able to speak to Krieger. He was her best friend and not having him there was hurting her and she knew it was hurting him. The way he acted wasn't Krieger. She stops and sits under a tree and waits for Krieger.

A few kilometers away a military base is about to get a surprise. "Eh, a drill?" Three soldiers were eating when an alarm sounded.

"Another drill, we can bring these with us." The three soldiers walk towards their positions when the sound of gun fire alerts them that this was more than a drill. Across the base at the garage two Urban Defense Fighters break through the large garage door. Two mechanics who were working on them fire hand guns at them but the bullets bounce off.

NASA is working with a new defense satellite. It would be used to destroy any meteors that came close to the planet that could be a threat. After a car sized meteor struck Cleveland Ohio and killed over a thousand people last year NASA had been working with the military to make this satellite. "Ok, and charge." They are doing a test run when something strange happens.

"Sir, the charge is complete but now it won't respond!"

"It should have taken at least ten minutes to charge." The Director looks and tries to fix the satellite.

Krieger is walking through the woods unsure of what to do. He didn't want to talk to Sanne but she nearly begged him to. Was she changing her mind? If she was he didn't care he didn't want to be with her anymore. But he had to admit he missed her. She was his friend. Unlike Ark he could talk to her about things that were… Things he wasn't comfortable talking to Ark about. And he was getting lonely. Ark and Mira fought a little but they were still dating. Barack didn't want to hang out with him or go to the gym or anything. And Krieger just couldn't bring himself to date anyone at Kadic Academy. He remembers when the returns were done over and over again. He took that opportunity to ask girls out to see who would say yes or no but after talking with Sora's roommate, Maria, he lost all interest in that. He walks around a corner and sees Sanne sitting under a tree. "Sanne." He doesn't wave or say hello, just her name. She stands up and walks over to him.

"Krieger, I, I'm sorry." She hugs him then let's go. "I know it's my fault we broke up but I don't want to lose our friendship over this. Over my stupidity. It's my fault, my stupidity, but our friendship shouldn't be hurt because of that."

"It is hurt Sanne. I can't trust you. You know I used to be able to go to you with anything. But now, no." Krieger tries to sound cold. He didn't want to forgive Sanne for what she had done. "You can apologize all you want but it doesn't change the fact you cheated on me. You would tell me you loved me then run to the Factory and tell Dante that you loved him."

"Because it was true. I did love you and I loved him. I, I still love you but I know you don't love me anymore because of what I did."

"I, well, I," _I don't know._ "Sanne I loved you for a long time. I wanted to go out with you, date you. I thought things were fine, what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing! Krieger you did nothing wrong. You loved me and treated me with respect and loved me. It is all on me. I just couldn't love one person. Krieger I was going to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"What I was doing with Dante. I swear I was. I, I didn't know what to do but I did know that."

"Well what did you think would happen if you told me? That I would forgive you and keep dating you?"

"Yes. I thought if I was honest with you that you would. But Xana didn't give me the chance."

"Wait, you were going to break up with Dante, tell me about what you did with him, and stick with me?"

"I think so. I, I'm sorry." Sanne starts to cry.

Several thousand meters above the two a satellite floats. It points at the two and readies to fire.

At the NASA headquarters the Director sees the Satellite is about to fire at Earth. "No, there!" He sends a message and the aiming system on the satellite changes.

"Sanne I'm sorry." Krieger hugs Sanne. "I'm sorry I treated you like this. I, our friendship is important. Ark's a great friend but I can't talk to him like I do, did, with you." Krieger is going to say more when a laser comes down and blasts the woods near them.

"Aaaa!" They both scream. "What was that?!"

"I don't know!" Krieger looks around for monsters. It had to be Xana's monsters but the lasers on the monsters didn't make the ground shake like that.

The satellite sparks with energy and the laser moves again taking aim at the two on Earth.

"No, we won't let you do that!" The Director thinks hackers have taken control of the satellite and was planning to attack another country. He sends another message to the satellite and messes with the aim again.

"Aaaa!" The laser comes down from the sky and blasts the ground only a few meters from Krieger and Sanne. "Call the others it has to be Xana!"

"Sector 5 I know it!" Sanne and Krieger get their Jcells out and call their friends hoping that Xana would keep missing.

Dante is on the cot Sanne had gotten him drinking a soda when his phone rings. "Hello?"

"Xana's attacking!"

"What? But the Super Scan hasn't found an activated Tower."

"He's probably using the one in Sector 5! Are you at the Factory!?"

"Yes, where are you?"

"With Krieger in the woods!" Sanne nearly drops her phone when a laser slams into the ground nearby.

"Hurry, I, I'll wait." Dante and Sanne hang up. "Damn you Xana you won't kill her!" Dante sets up the Sector 5 key and is ready to enter the code SCIPIO as soon as his friends get there and are sent to Lyoko.

Sanne and Krieger run for the sewer entrance at the Hermitage since it was closest. A laser comes down and barely misses them. It is so close Krieger can feel the heat from the laser.

Ark and Mira get to the sewer entrance in the woods and feel the ground shake. "Whatever Xana is doing must be powerful." They climb down and head for the Factory as fast as they can.

Barack uses the school entrance since he was close to it.

Sanne and Krieger make it to the Hermitage entrance when they see Samantha standing on the porch. "Get away!" Sanne yells as loud as she can.

"What is going on?" Samantha crosses her arms and waits for an answer. Her answer came in the shape of a laser slamming into the ground only a few meters away from Krieger and Sanne. Samantha has flashbacks of when she was Xana and tried to use a laser to kill Yumi. "Xana!" Samantha runs after the two as another laser comes down and destroys the Hermitage.

Ark and Mira, on their skateboards, get to the end of the sewer passage first. They climb up and are immediately shot at. "What the frak?!" Ark ducks back down into the sewers. "Guns, we, we can't handle bullets." More gunfire makes Ark climb the rest of the way down.

At the bridge were two possessed Urban Defense Fighters. No one was getting into the Factory. Unless Xana wanted them there.

Dante is waiting for the others when his phone rings. "Ark, what is it?"

"There are two big machines with guns sitting on the bridge. We can't handle guns. Sorry but you're on your own."

"But, I can't." Dante had tried before, when Xana wasn't affected by the returns. He couldn't make it on his own. "I, well, you have time. I looked at the Super Scan and I think something is wrong with it. I don't know if its Xana or an affect from the virus we used."

"Then find a way to take out two huge frakking machines with guns." Ark hangs up on Dante.

Sanne, Krieger, and Samantha get to the end of the sewer passage and see Ark and Mira. "What's going on? Did Xana destroy the bridge?" Sanne and the other two only knew of the satellite.

"No he has two big toys up there. Toys with guns."

"Wait, but, then he is doing more then the satellite." Samantha goes to the ladder and climbs up. She sees the Urban Defense Fighters waiting. She climbs back down. "Why is he repeating?"

"What?"

"He did this when I, when I was his host. The satellite and the Dreadnoughts. What have you kids been doing?"

"Grandma I tried telling you. We've been fighting Xana since the beginning of the year. Recently we tried to kill him by infecting him with a virus but he fought it off. Since then his attacks have been ones he did before."

"He was damaged then." Samantha concentrates. "The beginning of the year? Yet no returns. Why didn't you tell me or your parents?"

"You fought Xana before and we didn't want to burden you with fighting him again." Sanne is scared of Samantha's look. It wasn't rage, it wasn't anger. Samantha seemed calm.

"I see. Who else is in this group?"

"Barack and Dante. Skitz was but now she's, well, you know."

"So this is the stress she was talking about." Sanne nods. "Your parents never resorted to drugs no matter how bad things got. Who is Dante? Or is he the one who was dating Skitz?"

"No Dante is uh, was, Xana's son."

"What!?!"

"No Grandma listen." Sanne explains how things were with Xana's son, Dante. "He isn't evil. He, he wants Xana dead to make up for what he did when Xana programmed him."

"And you are dating him. A half virus son of the enemy? You broke up with Krieger for someone you know you can't stay with."

"What, why not?"

"He's the enemy."

"No he isn't!"

"It's a trick. Xana is waiting. One day he will tell his son to attack."

"No he won't! Dante loves me!" Samantha smacks Sanne.

"Shut up little girl." Now the Samantha that the others knew, the one who would be angry when finding out about Xana comes out. "You are all going home. Even you Mira. You're too young to fight Xana."

"We're older then our parents when they fought Xana!" Sanne ignores the pain from the smack. "We've gone this long we don't need your help!"

"Little girl you are probably having sex, aren't you, with a half virus boy? Like you could handle anything if your judgment is that bad."

"I love Dante and he loves me! He won't turn on me or anyone else!" Sanne gets in Samantha's face. "And judgment? You married the man who made Xana!"

"I didn't know he was, was, that has nothing to do with this! You know this Dante boy is Xana's son!" Samantha goes to smack Sanne again when Krieger grabs her arm.

"We have more important things to worry about now." Samantha pulls her arm away from Krieger.

"You're right. We have to find a way around these things and a way to keep the laser from killing us."

At NASA headquarters the Director is confused. The satellite stopped firing at Earth. "Maybe the hackers got bored? Who knows with these kinds of people." The Director and other NASA employees work on fixing the satellite.

Soon Barack gets to the end of the sewer passage and sees the others. "What's going on?"

"Xana has made it impossible to get to the Factory." Sanne wasn't ready to surrender though. "He wants me on Lyoko, he still needs my power." Samantha goes to make a comment but Krieger cuts her off.

"I don't know Sanne he seemed pretty determined to kill you with that laser." Sanne shakes her head.

"He missed. He could hit a Euro from outer space yet missed us. He was just scaring us."

"Just scaring you. He could kill me."

"Unless he doesn't care." Everyone turns to Barack. "If he kills you he doesn't have to worry about your powers." Now Samantha gets a word in.

"What powers?"

"Uh, I have, powers on Lyoko. Xana wants them and to get them he has to make me his host." Sanne flinches when Samantha raises a hand. But instead of smacking Sanne Samantha puts it on Sanne's shoulder.

"If he wants you as a host then he will make you one. You can't go to Lyoko." Samantha wasn't going to lose her granddaughter to Xana.

"He's tried for months and failed so far." _Came close a few too many times but never did it._

"We don't have to worry about that unless we can get around those dreadnoughts." Krieger looks at the ladder. "Sanne, go up and see what they do." Sanne goes to the ladder and climbs up it. She sticks her head out of the sewer and the dreadnoughts shoot at her. She drops back so fast she loses her grip and falls. Krieger catches her then sets her on the ground.

"I guess that answers that question." But Xana wasn't done yet! Soon the ground shakes and an explosion is heard above them.

"Now what is he doing?" The ground shakes again. Samantha gets worried but isn't sure what to do.

"He might be trying to get at us. Using the laser to blast through to the sewers." Barack flinches when the ground shakes again.

"Then we better get out of here." Sanne takes off down the sewer and the others follow. Sanne gets her Jcell out and calls Dante. "Dante we can't make it to the Factory. Xana is using a laser and two dreadnoughts to keep us out. I'm sorry but you're alone we can't help you."

"But I can't go alone."

"I know but I don't know what to do."

"Did you try to get here? He can't kill you."

"I don't think he cares anymore. Dante you have to try on your own. That's all we have."

"I, I guess. Sanne, be careful, I love you."

"I love you to." They hang up as Dante thinks about what to do.

Xana is firing more lasers trying to bore through the Earth into the sewers. His dreadnoughts remain at the bridge.

Dante is trying to figure out what to do. He works on fixing the Super Scan to buy time hoping his friends would make it. But soon he fixes the Super Scan and it finds the activated Tower. Dante thinks some more when he gets an idea. He wasn't sure if it would work and that if it did what to do after but he couldn't go alone. He goes down to the Scanner Room and goes to the middle of it. He goes to the left Scanner. "No idea if this will work but if it does I won't be alone." Dante scratches his arm hard drawing blood. He gets a few drops in the Scanner. He goes to the middle Scanner and drops more before going to the right Scanner and getting more blood in. He climbs up the ladder and goes to the computer chair. "Which profiles to use?" Dante looks through them and chooses. "Transfer Krieger, Transfer Ark, Transfer Barack, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Ark, Scanner Barack, and virtualization." Dante crosses his fingers, a habit he learned from Sanne, and hopes his plan worked.

"Hello?" Three Dante's in different outfits are on Lyoko in the new Desert Sector. "We're waiting." They speak as one.

"Then it worked, good." Dante sends the vehicles then sets up the auto transfer for himself. He lands on Lyoko under his profile and looks at his other selfs. The outfits were mostly the same just darker. Barack's desert camouflage was darker. The purple of Ark's profile was now so dark it was hard to tell that it was purple. Krieger's profile was the least affected but Dante could see almost a dark glow coming off of the knight armor that was Krieger's profile.

Sanne and the others are running through the sewers. The ground over them shakes violently but so far Xana hasn't blasted through.

The four Dante's on Lyoko near the activated Tower. On the way they had been talking about something that only seemed to concern two of the Dante's. "She was with Krieger. Krieger doesn't like her what were they doing together?" The two talk at the same time. The other two, the original and a clone, are not concerned.

"Maybe she decided she needed to keep training and working out." They talk at the same time. "Or they are still friends and friends do things together. I'm glad they are friends again."

"Friends?" The two Dante's with concerns are suspicious. "Or more? She cheated on Krieger with us now she may be doing the same except the other way around. She always seemed to be unsure about being with us. She wants Krieger back and he may have taken her back." They talk at the same time.

"No way!" Original Dante and clone yell at the other two. "And even if they are together we won't say or do anything. We want Sanne to be happy and if she is happier with Krieger than us then so be it."

"You know we aren't that selfless. We love her and she'd turn on us like that without even telling us?"

"You idiots aren't my clones the profiles must have imprinted themselves on to you. Sanne's happiness is all that matters. She did so much for us that the least we can do is make her happy." The Dante's stop arguing when they get close to the activated Tower and three Mega Tanks and an Assassin appear.

"Aaaa!" Cars crash as the laser comes down and slams into the street. The Lyoko Warriors underneath can't hear the sounds of twisting metal and panicked screams but can feel the ground shake.

"We need to split up make him choose a target." Krieger leaps across the water and lands on the other side.

"Krieger's right, see ya." Barack turns around and runs the other way. Soon the others break up and go their separate ways.

The Dante's are doing poorly against the monsters. Dante himself was not used to a sword or a spear so neither were his clones. "Watch out!" The Original Dante fires an energy orb and destroys the Assassin.

"We only need one of us to get into the Tower and deactivate it." The Barack Dante is fairing better with the laser gun.

"I'll go for it!" Ark Dante and Krieger Dante say this at the same time. Ark Dante throws his spear at a Mega Tank and it closes up so the spear bounces off harmlessly. Krieger Dante jumps and lands on it beating it with his sword. A second Mega Tank opens and fires at Ark Dante. He dodges the blast and gets close to the Tower when the third Mega Tank fires and hits the disc. Ark Dante flies through the air and lands hard on the ground.

"Alakazam!" Original Dante fires an energy beam at the same Mega Tank but it closes up and the laser beam hits harmlessly. Original Dante fires energy orbs at it to keep it closed.

The Barack Dante dives at the last Mega Tank. It fires at him and hits him sending him back to Earth.

Ark Dante is running for the activated Tower when the last Mega Tank fires at him. He jumps out of the way. Ark Dante continues towards the activated Tower desperate to get there.

"Watch out!" Krieger Dante sees that Ark Dante is going to be hit. "Super Leap!" He jumps off of the Mega Tank he was on and takes the hit for Ark Dante being sent back to Earth.

"Got it!" Ark Dante runs into the activated Tower as a Mega Tank blast barely misses him. He goes up to the second platform, places his hand on the control panel, and soon the screens fall around him. "The Tower is deactivated." Using the control panel Ark Dante launches a return.

Dante, and Dante, and Dante, and Dante are in the Control Room with Sanne. "What do we do?" They all speak at the same time.

"I don't know. Um, what, who is the real Dante?" One raises his hand. "Ok um you three go over there." The other three stand together. "We can't exactly um, do anything to you can we?"

"Like kill us?" The three speak together.

"No! I mean um, I don't know." Sanne turns to Original Dante. "Can we merge them with you or something?"

"We could. Xana merged your, our, friends before but we would have to modify it a little. It might take time."

"Well um, I could go and bring you all food or something."

"We're not hungry." All four Dante's speak together. "But we are not all needed here." Two walk over to Sanne. "We would like to go out and do something before we are merged."

"Um, ok, sure." Sanne and two Dante's get on the elevator and leave. This makes Original Dante confused.

"What are they doing? I should know we're…" Now he knows. He calls Sanne. "Sanne don't listen to them! Ark and Krieger's profile affected them! Whatever they say it isn't coming from me!"

"What? Um, ok." Sanne isn't sure what Original Dante is yelling about. She steps off of the elevator with the two Dante's.

Original Dante and a clone Dante take turns working on creating a way to merge themselves together.

Sanne and the two Dante's go to a nearby park after walking for a long time. "Um, Dante said you two would say something to me that wasn't um, him." Sanne is nervous. To have one Dante out was risky let alone two. In the park the chance for Samantha or Jim to see them was low but still there.

"Yes, what were you doing with Krieger?"

"Nothing. Well, not nothing. We talked and stuff."

"Stuff?" The two cross their arms and stare at her.

"Not like that. I was just tired of fighting with him. Krieger and I are friends and I didn't want that friendship to go away. We talked and while we may not be best friends we are friends again."

"I see. I guess we were wrong about you." The two Dante's smile. "We can go back now." They head back to the Factory.

Original Dante enters a final code and a green exclamation point comes up. "There we go. Now we just need the other two to come back."

"Really?" A clone Dante looks at the program. "Make sure to delete this or else Xana may use it."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Original Dante gets his Jcell out and calls Sanne. "Sanne it's ready."

"We're almost back." Sanne and the two Dante's were near the bridge. "Be nice to have only one of you again." Sanne laughs a little then they hang up.

The three clone Dante's are standing in the Scanners. "Ok, I'll start the process then when it is complete there should be one clone left. Then Original Dante will step into one and I'll merge you together." Sanne is sitting at the control panel ready to use Dante's program.

"We're ready." Soon the Scanner doors close and when they open only one clone is left in the middle Scanner. Original Dante steps into the left Scanner and soon the doors close. When they open Dante steps out of the left Scanner.

"I'm here Sanne, it worked." Dante has the memories of the two clones that went with Sanne. "Friends again, that's good. She'll be happier now." He takes the ladder up to the Control Room. "Thank you Sanne."

"You did all the work." Sanne gets out of the computer chair and goes over to Dante. "That was brilliant of you." She hugs and kisses him. "I bet Xana never expected it."

"It just came to me. I needed more then one person and that made me think of a time Xana used the blood of Ulrich and Yumi to make clones. I decided that it would work, tried it, and it did." Dante hugs Sanne back. "So you and Krieger are friends again?"

"Yes. I'm sorry but I couldn't not be friends with him."

"Sorry? Krieger and you are friends. I know that and I like that you two are friends again. It makes you happy." Dante kisses Sanne lightly on the lips. "I love you Sanne."

"I love you to Dante."


	102. Chapter 102

**Code Xana Episode 99: Remix Part 3- Bunnyzilla**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-98**

Sanne is hanging out with Krieger after going to a J INC store to get the newest update for her Jpocket and talking about a problem he was having. Sanne was uncomfortable with it as she still had certain feelings for him but she was willing to help. "During the time when all those returns were launched I, I asked, a lot of girls out to see who would say no or yes. But after that I, well, I figured girls would come to me like Sora did."

"And?" Sanne wants to tell him not to look, that she still loved him, but she knew that would only start a fight.

"None have. What's wrong with me? Well, I know what's wrong with me." The way Krieger says this worries Sanne.

"There's nothing wrong with you Krieger." Sanne puts a hand on Krieger's. "Girls like a guy to go to them. I'm sure they are just waiting for that. You're strong, handsome, smart. You could have any girl."

"No I can't. So far I've dumped one girl for another and then I broke up with her." Krieger never says Sanne's name. "They have to think something is wrong with me."

"No Krieger they don't think that. If you want a new girlfriend I'm sure all you have to do is ask them." Sanne pats Krieger's hand not wanting to say this but wanting to make Krieger feel better. "But be careful we know what Xana will do if you start dating someone."

"I know." Krieger sighs. "I'm doomed until Xana is stopped." Krieger puts his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry." Sanne hugs him. "You'll find someone though. I, maybe even um, me." Sanne pulls away and waits for Krieger's reaction. He stares at her. "I mean um if, um…" Sanne trails off.

"No, way, in, hell."

"Ok I'm sorry I said that."

"So ready to leave Dante for me huh? Does he know that?" Krieger feels something evil grow in his chest.

"I, well, kind of. He said he knows I loved you first and he wants me to be happy even if it means not being with him. But I still don't know…"

"Shut up."

"Sorry."

"No Sanne don't be sorry to me be sorry to Dante. You already lost me if you use him like you used me you'll lose him."

"I didn't use you!"

"You played with me like a toy then dumped me for a new toy. How long until you get bored with that toy? Will you throw him away for someone new?"

"I didn't use you like a toy! I loved you, I still do." Sanne hears someone clear their throat and she turns around to see Dante. "Dante I, I mean, I'm sorry!"

"Don't be. I understand Sanne. I told you before that I just want you to be happy." Dante turns around and walks away.

"But, I, Krieger you saw him."

"Yes and I told you not to start talking like that but you wouldn't shut up." Krieger can't hide his smile.

"You bastard!" Sanne turns and chases after Dante.

Xana is sitting in Sector 5 trying to fix a problem. He knew something was wrong now. The virus seemed to affect him more than he thought. But Xana did not know how to fix it. If the children realized what was wrong with him they may attack and could hurt him. He decides to keep them busy.

A seventh grader girl is frustrated with her homework and turns to her best friend for help. "Blue, what can I do?" He best friend however was a stuffed animal, a bunny rabbit. "I just don't get any of this, obtuse, hypotenuse, it doesn't make any sense to me." She continues to talk to Blue when a black mist comes out. "What is that?" The black mist enters Blue. The girl isn't sure what is going on but when Blue stands up and looks at her she starts to freak out. "Blue you, you can't, can't move." The girl gets out of her chair and starts to walk towards her door when Blue attacks her. "Aaaa!"

Sanne catches up to Dante easily but getting him to talk was hard. "Dante I'm sorry I, I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did. I understand Sanne."

"Just because you understand doesn't mean you have to like it."

"I know and I didn't say I liked it." Dante wants to cry, to yell, but can't. This was Sanne, the girl who freed him from the Tower, left the Super Computer on to do that. She fought Xana, freed him from Xana. He wanted to do everything he could to make her happy but she had hurt his feelings.

"Please Dante stop." Dante stops walking. "I'm sorry ok? I, I know I've been saying that a lot lately, to everyone, but I am. I still have feelings for Krieger but you understand, right? I mean you still have feelings for Naia right?"

"Yes and I spend time every day looking for her."

"Because you still love her. What am I going to do when we find her and you leave me for her? Be single forever?"

"You think I would break up with you?"

"I, for Naia? You mean you wouldn't?"

"I told you before that I love her but I loved you first and I love you more. I would never break up with you unless that is what you wanted."

"I don't want that." Sanne feels tears form in her eyes. "Dante you really would do anything to make me happy."

"Yes Sanne, anything." Dante hugs her. "I may not be happy with it though but anything to make you happy."

"That's why I love you so much Dante." Sanne hugs him back. "You'd do anything for me. You never ask for anything in return."

"I don't have to ask, you give me your love willingly." Dante kisses her on the lips lightly. "Go find Krieger and apologize. Being friends with him makes you happy." Dante smiles at Sanne and wipes a tear from her cheek. "So much love in you it is just trying to get out." Sanne hugs him again harder this time.

"I love you."

"I love you to Sanne." They let go and Sanne goes to look for Krieger as Dante goes for a walk to try and keep himself calm. He did want Sanne to be happy he really did but he did have feelings too.

Blue is walking down the hall to Sanne's room. He grows taller so he can reach the doorknob. He turns it and enters the room. It goes over to Sanne's Jtop and takes the power cell out. "Whatthefrak?" Blue turns around and sees Mars on her bed with a book. "Imusthavefallenasleep." Mars lies down. "I'llwakeupsoonerorlater." Blue decides not to attack her and leaves the room.

Sanne finds Krieger at the gym on the exercise bike pedaling hard and fast. "Krieger I'm sorry."

"Go away Sanne."

"No. I, I shouldn't have done that, called you that. You told me not to talk about it and I did. You deserve someone Krieger, someone special."

"You were special. Now, well, you don't want to know what I think you are now Sanne."

"Tell me Krieger. I promise I won't get mad. Just yell at me, call me names, whatever."

"I think you're a selfish little brat. Your parents spoiled you and gave you everything you ever wanted and you've come to expect to have everything. You wanted me and Dante and thought you could have us both. But you're a stupid little spoiled selfish two timing brat who needs to learn a lesson about life. You can't have everything you want. Hell you can't even get what you need sometimes. Maybe one day you'll learn that." Krieger keeps pedaling wanting Sanne to go away but as he said you don't always get what you want.

"I, I, deal with Xana, the Super Computer, I burn my eyes out staring at a screen. I work hours a day on finding Naia, beating Xana. I do it for you, for our friends, for our parents. I want to stop Xana so our parents don't have to deal with him. If I was selfish I would just call them and have them deal with him."

"You fight Xana to see if you can do it. You want to prove you're as good if not better then your parents. You don't tell our parents because they'll punish you and you can't have that. Can't have them take away your precious computer. Can't have them tell you no to something."

"Shut up!" Sanne runs out of the gym mad at Krieger and afraid he was right.

Krieger keeps pedaling trying to wear himself out. He pedals as fast as he can and never hears the door open. He keeps pedaling when someone taps him on the shoulder. He is surprised and turns around to see Blue. "What the…" Blue punches him in the face. Krieger tries to get off of the exercise bike, the pedals keep turning catching his right foot and tripping him. He falls to the floor and Blue jumps on top of him beating him until he is knocked out.

"_Good… She'll have no protection left. And if they try to make clones again I'll simply frak with the program to merge them and kill them."_ Blue walks out of the gym leaving behind bloody footprints.

Ark is walking to the gym bored and hoping to hang out with Krieger. He had another fight with Mira about helping Sanne. Ark still wanted to get back at her for getting Skitz sent home but Mira kept telling Ark it was needed. He sees something leave the gym but thinks he is seeing things. "No way." Ark continues towards the gym ignoring what he saw. Unfortunately Blue saw him and doubles back. The second Ark enters the gym Blue attacks him from behind. Ark turns and gives a vicious kick knocking Blue back. "Xana!"

"_Yes."_ Blue sparks with energy and grows taller until he is three meters tall. "_Ready to try that again?"_

"No." Ark turns and runs but Blue catches him in three steps and pins him to the ground. Instead of beating on Ark like he had Krieger Blue just grabs Ark by the hair and smashes his head into the hard floor of the gym until Ark stops moving.

"_Another down."_ Blue stands up and leaves the gym again.

Barack is in his room reading a response from Skitz. "She could be coming back? Well, it means she's better. But what if she starts using drugs again?" Barack isn't sure if Skitz coming back would be a good thing, if it happened. He hears a knock on his door. "Come in." The person knocks on it again. "The door is unlocked just come in already." They knock again. "Fine I'll open it." Barack gets off of his bed and when he opens the door he sees a three and a half meter tall stuffed bunny. "Xana!" Barack tries to slam his door shut but Blue sticks a foot out and stops it. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"_Taking you out one by one."_ Blue pushes his way into the room and attacks Barack easily beating him.

Mira goes to Sanne's room hoping she was there after calling Dante and him telling her that Sanne went back to Kadic Academy. "Oh hi Mars uh, have you seen Sanne?"

"No. Ifyouseehertellherthat…" Mira gets out of the room before she has to suffer from a Mars Invasion.

Sanne is going to her room when she sees Mira. "Oh Mira what's up?"

"I was just looking for you. We really need to do something about Ark." Mira motions to Sanne to follow her and Sanne does.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. You already said you're sorry about Skitz. Not that you should be I mean she was doing drugs."

"But I didn't have to tell Jim. I could have given her another chance." Sanne had thought that night over so many times and wondered if she made the right decision. She did tell Skitz to stop but she didn't. Sanne couldn't risk Skitz going to Lyoko high on Jazz it was just too dangerous.

"She was on her second chance. Sanne don't worry about it. Skitz is getting the help she needs. What I'm worried about is Ark. I think you, Dante, and I need to talk to him."

"What about Barack?"

"I, I don't know where he stands. I mean, I think he's glad Skitz is getting help but he might not like you still." Mira and Sanne walk into the woods continuing to talk about Ark.

Dante is getting back to the Factory after going for a long walk. He gets in the elevator and takes it down to the Control Room where he hears the Super Scan. "Damn it, why didn't Sanne call me yet?" Dante gets his phone out and calls Sanne. "Sanne, Xana's attacking."

"What? But my Jpocket, the Super Scan never went off." Sanne takes her Jpocket out and finds that when she took it to the J INC store to get it upgraded they had turned the sound off. "We're on our way, I'm with Mira."

"Ok, make the calls." Dante and Sanne hang up.

After calling Ark, then Barack, and getting no answer Sanne and Mira are getting worried. Sanne calls Krieger.

"Huh, what?" Krieger's eyes open when he hears a ringing noise. He sits up and feels like he had been stampeded by a herd. "Someone's calling me." Krieger stands up slowly and goes to his gym bag. He gets his Jcell out. "Hello?"

"Xana's attacking!"

"Oh, yeah. A bunny rabbit." Krieger was still out of it. "A giant stuffed bunny, hoppity hoppity hoppity."

"Krieger are you ok?"

"I think so." Krieger's body and head hurt but he could handle it. "I'm on my way." Krieger hangs up on Sanne then leaves the exercise room. He sees Ark lying on the floor. "Ark, damn." Krieger kneels down next to Ark. "You're still breathing, good. Normally I'd try to get you to the Factory but I can barely carry myself." Krieger leaves Ark on the gym floor and continues towards the Factory.

On the streets near the Factory cars crash, people scream, as a twelve meter tall stuffed bunny rabbit walks down the street. It crushes cars, knocks through street lights, nothing could slow it down.

Mira and Sanne are going through the sewers wondering what Krieger meant. "Are you sure he said a stuffed bunny?"

"Yes! Its like, like the time Xana possessed a teddy bear." Sanne realizes something as she says this. "He went backwards. Gravity, laser, and now stuffed animal. Before that it was mostly balls of energy. It wasn't until three or four returns were done that he could start possessing things. The virus must have made him weaker or forget, no, something." Sanne would have to talk to Dante about it, later.

Dante takes the elevator up to the Factory floor then climbs up the rope. He crosses the bridge and goes to the sewer entrance then sits down. There was nothing he could do but he didn't want to just sit in the Control Room.

Krieger stumbles through the sewers unable to use his skateboard due to a stiff knee. He had tried but failed miserably.

Sanne and Mira get to the end of the sewer passage and climb out to find Dante. "Dante what are you doing?"

"Hurry!" Dante points and the two girls look to see a giant stuffed bunny walking towards the Factory.

"Aaaa!" People scream as Blue walks across an intersection.

"Krieger is still coming." Sanne doesn't know what to do but if Krieger climbed out and ran into this, attack, he'd be killed.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes." Dante grabs her hand and pulls her towards the Factory entrance. Mira follows them and they go down to the Factory floor then to the elevator.

Blue crosses the bridge the ducks down into the Factory. "_Only three made it. That should do."_ The black mist leaves Blue and it collapses to the Factory floor with a loud crash.

"What happened?" Sanne and the other two look through the security camera to see the stuffed bunny rabbit lying on the floor. "Maybe this part of his attack is over." Sanne gets the chills.

"He's planning something else then." Dante puts a hand on Sanne's shoulder. "This will be dangerous. The Super Scan shows the Tower is in the Ice Sector. I explored it and it has changed since we used the virus."

"We have to wait for Krieger though. We can't go with this few especially if Xana is planning something."

"We will wait." Dante gets more concerned. What if in the time it took Krieger to get there the second part of Xana's plan was completed? Then what would he do? Dante doesn't want to find out.

Krieger stumbles to the end of the sewer passage. His right knee was so stiff he couldn't bend it. "Climbing a ladder, great. And they didn't leave the cover off." Krieger stalls for a minute then deals with the pain of climbing up the ladder and pushing the cover off. He goes across the bridge and already sees the giant stuffed bunny rabbit. "You've got to be kidding me." Krieger starts to back away expecting it to get up and attack him but it doesn't. "What the? Maybe the attack is over or something." Krieger goes back to the Factory entrance and grabs the rope. He slides down slowly landing on his good leg. "The elevator is on the other side. Please stay sleeping." Krieger walks around slowly.

"He's here!" Sanne had been watching the security camera screen. "Ok get ready everyone." The others were in the Scanner Room already. "Transfer Mira, Transfer Dante, Scanner Mira, Scanner Dante, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector. Sanne sends the vehicles then waits for Krieger. The elevator runs and soon he steps off of it.

"Hey Sanne sorry for taking so long." Sanne turns around and sees how bloody, bruised, and beaten he was.

"Krieger I'm just glad you were able to make it. You look like you took a real beating."

"Yeah, got sucker punched by a bunny rabbit." Krieger smiles a little at his joke. "Are we going?"

"Setting the auto transfer right now." Sanne sets it up then gets on the elevator with Krieger. They take it down to the Scanner Room, get in the Scanners, and soon land on Lyoko. "We have to head west. But be careful, you can see why." Around the Lyoko Warriors look around and see Ice Pillars going straight up into the sky. In some places there were holes in the Ice Sector.

"I explored a little but it is very dangerous. The Forest Sector had the most changes but those were simple. Here, we don't know." They get on their vehicles and take off for the activated Tower.

Xana is watching the children and decides what to do with the power from the activated Tower now that he was no longer possessing Blue.

The Lyoko Warriors are getting closer to the activated Tower when an Ice Pillar shoots up into the sky in front of the Lyoko Warriors. They dodge this but more shoot up into the sky. One shoots up right under Krieger and he gets knocked off of the Overbike. He slides across the ground getting close to a hole in the Ice. Sanne dives on the rocket boots and grabs him around the waist just he slips over the edge. "Here I come to save the day."

"Thanks but this doesn't give you much room for maneuvering." Krieger closes his eyes as a Ice Pillar shoots up in front of them but Sanne dodges it.

"I'll take him." Mira is on the Overboard. No Skitz, no Barack, the Overboard was hers. She flies up next to Sanne and Krieger gets on.

The Warriors continue towards the activated Tower dodging more Ice Pillars along the way.

Ark wakes up on the gym floor. "Uh, I'm stuck." His blood had dried to the floor and when Ark pushes up it is unpleasant. "Ow." Ark's head throbs with pain. "The others probably already left for the Factory. Hell, they could be on Lyoko already." Ark lies back down hoping a return would be launched. With as much pain as he was in he didn't think he could get to the Factory.

The other Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower and see what Xana has done to it. "This is going to be very dangerous." They were still dodging Ice Pillars and now would have to deal with the activated Tower floating in the air. The Ice around it had been destroyed so one couldn't run up to the Tower. "Sanne don't go for it I'll do it." Dante didn't want to risk Sanne.

"You can go for it but if you don't make it then I'll go for it." Sanne concentrates on her energy waiting for Xana to send monsters.

"Well heck this may be easier then we thought since Xana hasn't sent any…" Before Mira finishes three Dragons appear. "I'm sorry!" Mira gets her Kodachi out. "This will make things more interesting."

"Scattershot!" Sanne fires a massive energy beam that breaks apart into thirteen more. The Dragons however are being powered by Xana and are much faster and smarter then before and are able to dodge the energy beams.

"Stealth." Mira disappears but the Dragons target the Overboard and soon destroy it. Mira and Krieger fall and land on the Ice and stay away from the holes and area around the activated Tower.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires an energy beam at the Dragons but they dodge it. "This is harder then I thought it would be." Dante fires energy orbs while Sanne fires energy beams. The Dragons are faster, smarter, too much for the two distance attackers to hit or handle.

"I have to do something." Krieger watches the Dragons from the ground. He waits for an opportunity to present itself.

"Scattershot!" Sanne fires a smaller energy beam and only six beams break off from it. "Frak it!" She misses the Dragons. She had to dive and dodge their lasers and was having a hard time building up the energy for more Scattershots.

"Super Leap!" Krieger was watching the movements of the Dragons and jumps towards one. He gets close, slashes with his sword hitting and cutting a wing. He pulls his feet up. "Super Leap!" He leaps away from the Dragon and slashes at the next one cutting it in half and destroying it as the first one falls to the ground with damaged wings. When it lands Mira runs over and destroys it with her Kodachi. The last Dragon is alone to stop Dante or Sanne from getting into the activated Tower.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires an energy beam at the Dragon.

"Super Leap!" Krieger jumps into the air at the Dragon. The Dragon moves out of the way of the energy beam and it hits Krieger in the chest knocking him to the ground.

"Sorry!" Dante feels bad but Krieger doesn't believe him.

"Son of a bitch." Krieger wants to get back at Dante but knows getting rid of the last Dragon was more important, for now.

"Distract it I'll go for the Tower!" Sanne is gaining height over the battle and is getting ready for a last ditch dive.

"Be careful!" Dante fires energy orbs at the Dragon hoping it would focus on him. Krieger waits for another chance to attack the Dragon. If they destroyed it then he could take a shot at Dante.

Mira takes the stealth off since it wasn't needed any more. "Krieger, let me get on your back then you can do a Super Leap and I'll jump off and maybe get close to the Dragon."

"Good plan." Krieger looks up and sees Sanne hoping she'd be fast enough to get into the Tower if the Dragon wasn't destroyed. Mira climbs onto Krieger's back. "Super Leap!" He launches from the ground and when close to the Dragon Mira jumps off of his back. She throws a Kodachi at the Dragon but misses. She throws her other one but the Dragon dodges it. As Krieger starts to fall he spins and swings his shield to throw it like a shield. The Dragon flies up to get away from it but is hit from behind by an energy orb destroying its wings.

"Go Sanne!" Dante yells and watches her dive for the Tower. He never sees Krieger leap from behind and slash him with his sword. As Dante devirtualizes he turns and sees Krieger falling away.

Sanne flies into the Tower and after taking the rocket boots off floats up to the second platform and deactivates the Tower. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes out and reverses time.

Sanne finds herself in the exercise room with Krieger. "I, I'll just, go away now." Sanne starts to walk out when Krieger yells to her to stop. "What, want to call me more names?"

"No I'm sorry. I, I meant what I said but you do what you can. It's not your fault you are the way you are its how you were raised. Maybe you will learn something maybe you won't." Sanne isn't sure if Krieger was apologizing but what he said didn't really make her feel any better.

"I'm sorry to." Sanne leaves the gym.

Dante is in the Control Room on his cot. "He thought I hit him on purpose. He must think I'm jealous of him. I know he and Sanne are friends. I'll let him have what he has." Dante doesn't want to say or think this but for him keeping Sanne happy was his life. He had no family, he had very few friends, and Sanne was everything to and for him.

**A/N This is it, E100 is next! Woo! Also, it won't let me respond! So I will respond here…**

Gah, reviewed, error! Have to try again, it failed, so here it is.

FT! Yes Sannamantha finds out again. She tried to stay calm in the face of danger but hearing of Sanne and Dante, frakking the enemy... She went psycho to say the least.

OSK! One more after the one I update with soon. But haven't been writing much. Work and stuff.

AOTF! Dante is a genius, but that is because I am! Lol.

LL! I had a funny joke, the first time. Now will just say Skitz and Krieger is ew? Why? Both betrayed by Sanne, sure Barack might have a problem...

Janice! Thanks for the review, and sorry but no AxO, Aelita and Odd flirt in my CL stuff but Aelita loves Jeremie too much.

**this may be the last update in a long time. 3 of my friends were in a car accident in the ice storm. 2 are gone, one is still in the hospital. I won't be writing and doubt I'll update again. Fuck, I might have my muse do the rest.**


	103. Chapter 103

**Code Xana Episode 100: End Game**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-99**

Dante and Sanne are in the sewers discussing something that could change their lives. It was so major they had to be somewhere that Xana couldn't spy on them. "I'm telling you Sanne if he is weak this may be our only chance. We can activate a Way Tower, use that power to power either you or I, then attack him. We can kill him and be over with this."

"But it could be a trap. He might want us to attack him, think we have the upper hand then crush us or kill us or capture me."

"Then you'll get the power. With your own powers and the Way Tower's power you'll be a Goddess." Dante smiles at her with his compliment.

"I'm already one aren't I?" Sanne smiles back. "But it's still risky. Especially since Ark and Krieger are still kind of not with the team. Krieger is getting better but Ark still hates us."

"They'll work with us if they know it means the end of Xana." Dante was sure of this. "They hate Xana more."

"Well, yeah they do but still. Will they listen when the time comes? I don't want to risk everyone's life for this and have it fail."

"It won't be a risk. Sanne I know you're worried about it failing and so am I but I'm not going to let that fear control me."

"Well, we need to plan it out. Get them all here and talk with them. Xana can't know this is coming though."

"Of course he can't. Why we need to meet here like we are now."

"Well, we'll call them now but don't expect us to attack him anytime soon Dante. We need to make plans in case this fails and we all, don't make it." Sanne has to fight back horrible images of her friends being killed.

"I've thought of that also. I have set up an automated message that will send out at a certain time. If I don't turn it off it will send the message to your parents, grandparents, and the others parents. It will tell them about Xana and what happened. Is that ok with you Sanne?"

"That would work. You've been planning this for awhile now haven't you?" Dante nods.

"Ever since we talked about Xana getting weaker I've been thinking about a way to stop him once and for all."

"And then we'll have time to look for Naia."

"Yes, yes we will and when we find her we'll fix her and bring her back to Earth. I don't know what we will do with her though. She's been gone for this long she may have been declared dead."

"Well if she comes back they'll fix that."

"And what do we do? What story do we tell?"

"I don't know we'll worry about it when we get there." Sanne kisses Dante on the cheek. "For now we have to plan this attack." Sanne and Dante call the others and tell them to meet them in the sewers.

The next day the group was on edge. If Xana had any idea of what they were planning he could and would attack to disrupt them. They would have to wait two more days for Saturday before attacking.

Sanne is with Dante on Friday night. They had gone on a date but were too nervous to do much. Xana could be watching them, waiting. "Sanne you should go to bed early. You may not fall asleep but you will get some rest."

"I don't want to sleep." Sanne had been having nightmares. Nightmares worse than any others she's ever had and she no longer had Skitz. Mars wouldn't understand, would she, if Sanne was crying and needed someone to hold her would she? Of course Mars wouldn't.

"You'll need it Sanne for tomorrow. We all will."

"Then let me sleep with you."

"My cot isn't big enough Sanne."

"Then sleep in my bed."

"And what would your roommate do?"

"Damn it Dante I don't want to be alone." Sanne hugs him. "I'm so scared. I, my nightmares have been getting a lot worse." Sanne starts to cry as she tells Dante some of her nightmares.

"I'm so sorry Sanne." Dante hugs her back hard wanting to take her away to some place better. "I, you could, how would you stay with me? Your roommate would do something, tell someone, wouldn't she?"

"Not if I tell her something. I, I could tell her I'm staying at my grandparents. Everyone knows Jim lives near the school."

"My cot is still kind of small. You'd have to sleep on top of me and that may not be very comfortable for you."

"Or you." Sanne wipes the tears from her eyes. "We should have gotten you a bigger bed."

"I wouldn't mind but it would be difficult to move it Sanne. My cot works for me but for us we could lie the blankets down on the floor."

"Yeah, and I'll bring my pillow with me." Sanne hugs Dante again. "I love you." She kisses him.

"I love you too Sanne." Dante kisses her back. "Your curfew is in less than an hour, you better hurry."

"Sewers are always faster then street level." Sanne give Dante a quick kiss on the lips then heads for the sewer entrance and then for Kadic Academy.

Mars is already in bed when Sanne comes in. "Mars I'm going to my grandparents house tonight." Sanne grabs some clean clothes and a pillow. "I might spend the weekend there."

"OkwhateverKriegercamebyearlierbutyouweren'theresoItoldhimtocallyouIguesshedidn'tthough." Once Sanne figures out what Mars said she gets her Jcell out. She had turned it off during her date with Dante.

Once Sanne leaves her dorm room she calls Krieger. "What is it? Sorry I had my phone turned off."

"We're attacking tomorrow right?" Krieger was just as nervous as Sanne was, as was Ark although he wouldn't admit it.

"Yes, tomorrow we attack."

"Ok um, Sanne, if you, or I, we don't make it I'm sorry for fighting with you lately and I want you to know I don't hate you."

"I, I'm sorry to Krieger it was my fault." Sanne is weak at the knees hearing Krieger say he didn't hate her. "And I'm glad you don't hate me. Its hard to be friends with people you hate."

"Yes it is. I, good night Sanne."

"Good night Krieger." Sanne wonders what else Krieger was going to say but lets it go, for now. They hang up and Sanne continues back to the Factory.

At the Factory Dante has laid out the blankets that he had and waits for Sanne to get there.

Of course Xana takes notice of this. "_What is going on? Should I attack? No, I will wait and watch."_ Xana continues to watch things as he works on a plan. He had been having trouble thinking of a way to attack that the gang hadn't already defeated but that was very difficult.

Sanne takes the elevator down to the Control Room and steps off to see Dante waiting for her with a microwaved pizza. "I thought you might be hungry Sanne so I made this."

"Yeah, movie popcorn isn't that filling." Sanne sits down next to Dante and they share the pizza.

Xana watches the two intently. He was confused as Sanne went to Kadic Academy and couldn't be staying here. Could she? Unless she was planning something that Xana didn't know about. He continues to watch hoping for a hint, a sign, anything that would tell him what was going on.

After eating and talking Sanne and Dante lie down next to each other cuddling. "Here's to a good tomorrow."

"Yes. I hope everything goes well." Sanne is still very nervous. "If it doesn't it will be…" Dante kisses Sanne.

"I know. But it is all set up in case things go badly. They will know what happened Sanne don't worry." Dante hugs her tightly hoping he will be able to keep her nightmares away.

The next morning Sanne wakes up after an extremely restful and much needed sleep. "No nightmares, thank you Dante." She snuggles into him waking him up. "I love you Dante."

"I love you," Dante yawns. "Too Sanne." Dante kisses her on the forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, for once." Sanne yawns. "What time is it?" Dante rolls over, finds his phone, and looks at the time.

"Almost noon. We slept a lot later then I thought."

"We still have more then an hour before the others come, before it is time." Sanne kisses Dante on the mouth. "I, could we make love before then Dante? Just in case it is our last chance?"

"Anything you want Sanne." They start to kiss, then more.

Close to an hour later they are changed into clean clothes, Sanne brushing her hair while Dante uses a comb on his, knowing the others would be coming soon. "Make your cot Dante before they get here."

"Yes Sanne I just wanted to use some mouthwash first." Dante pulls out a small bottle of mouthwash and then another bottle. He uses the mouthwash then spits it into the other bottle. "Do you need to use it?"

"Sure, morning breath sucks." Sanne does the same as Dante then hands both bottles back. "I'm so nervous, when I was sleeping I wasn't but now I can't help but feel it. This could be it, either way."

"Yes it could be Sanne but we must hope for things to go our way. It will go our way." Dante hugs her. "We just have to wait for the others."

"We told them to be here at one. They better get here I don't know if I can take any more waiting." Sanne and Dante talk some more as they wait for the others to get to the Factory.

Soon the alarm sounds alerting Sanne and Dante that the others had made it to the Factory. "This is it."

"No turning back now Sanne." Dante takes Sanne's hand in his and squeezes it to comfort her.

The elevator runs and soon the rest of the Lyoko Warriors step off. "Well, I'm here lets go."

"We all know what we're doing right?" Dante doesn't want any mistakes. Everyone's life was at risk.

"Yes Dante we know." Krieger tries to cover his nervousness with rudeness. "Are you sending us?"

"Yes, Sanne will go first so she can do her part then I'll send the rest of you. Be careful."

"No I thought I'd jump into the Digital Sea." Ark is just as rude as Krieger but it wasn't to cover his nervousness.

"Yes well if you do make sure you bring your swimmies." Sanne wants to get to Lyoko so goes to the elevator. "Coming guys?" The others, minus Dante, get on behind her and she hits the button.

Soon she and the other step off of the elevator and she goes over to the middle Scanner. "I'm ready Dante." She crosses her fingers for luck.

"Transfer Sanne, Scanner Sanne, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko outside of the Way Tower in the Forest Sector. She runs in and goes up to the second platform ready to activated it once the others are there. "Transfer Krieger, Transfer Ark, Transfer Barack, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Ark, Scanner Barack, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector near the edge. "Transfer Mira, Scanner Mira, and virtualization." She lands next to the others. "Sanne are you ready?"

"Yes Dante, once you're on Lyoko we'll launch the attack." Sanne places her hand on the control panel and goes through the process stopping at the last step waiting for Dante.

Xana is of course spying on the group. "_Attack? They dare plan on attacking me? The fools."_ Xana activates a Tower and starts to send monsters to the Forest Sector. But would it be enough?

Dante sets up the auto transfer then hurries to the Scanner Room by taking the ladder. He gets in the right Scanner seconds before the door closes. He lands near the others.

Sanne counts to thirty then activates the Way Tower. She uses the power and sends a Ghost into herself. She steps out of the Way Tower with energy sparking around her. She sees monsters form but she is not worried about them. A Tarantula sees her and starts to fire at her. "Bubble." A solid blue dome forms around her blocking the lasers. Her inner powers start to come out being helped by the power from the Way Tower and make it even stronger. She runs towards the edge moving faster then normal.

The Lyoko Warriors are fighting off monsters. "She better hurry the countdown will be over soon!" Krieger blocks lasers with his shield.

"She'll get here trust her!" Dante fires energy orbs at the monsters.

"You expect me to trust her?" Krieger says this with a growl in his voice.

"When it comes to fighting Xana yes!" Dante uses his Alakazam spell and destroys a Krabe. "There she is!"

"Out of the way!" Sanne fires an energy beam and it easily clears the way for her destroying any monsters it touches. When she gets to the others an the Transporter comes down and collects the group whisking them off to Sector 5 as the monsters fire lasers at them.

"_What does she think she is doing? Are they going after the Core? What are they planning!? How could I have missed this!?"_ Xana starts to get worried. He destroys his monsters in the Forest Sector to gain power for a battle in Sector 5.

The Transporter drops the Lyoko Warriors in the entrance to Sector 5. "This should get interesting." Krieger gets his shield and sword out.

"He'll have to defend the Core. If we get to it we can use it to destroy his power base." Sanne has energy sparking around her pushing the group away from her. "You will go and hit the Key I will get to the Core." Sanne's wings burst from her back and she takes off down the hallway. The others chase after her but when she flies left down a hallway they go right looking for the Key.

"_Why have they split up? They have to know it is not safe leaving my future host alone. It must be a trick."_ Xana starts the defense of his home.

"Creepers!" Krieger puts his shield over his head to block lasers raining down on them from Creepers.

"Alakazam!" Dante destroys two Creepers but more appear.

"The Key has to be in this room!" Ark uses his psychic connection to his disc to hold it over his head to block lasers.

"Or he knows we're attacking." Dante and the others had made sure to only talk about the attack when they were in the sewers and Xana couldn't spy on them. "We can't get to the Key like this." Dante fires energy orbs at the Creepers.

Sanne is flying down the maze of Sector 5 when five Dragons appear behind her. "This is new." Sanne dodges lasers. "Bubble." A solid blue sphere appears around her so she doesn't have to waste time dodging the lasers.

"Stealth." Mira disappears then runs away from the others. The Creepers don't see her giving her an advantage. She looks around the room for the Key and sees it about halfway up the room. She gets her Kodachi out and runs towards the wall. When she gets close she jumps as high as she can then slams her Kodachi into the wall and uses them to climb up the wall.

Barack is firing lasers behind Krieger who is protecting him. Dante is firing energy orbs from his wand behind Ark who is protecting him. "Where did Mira go?" Ark looks around for her. "Was she sent back already?"

"I don't think so." Dante saw her use her stealth earlier but doesn't want to jinx her by saying it out loud. If Xana realized it he might do something to hurt Mira who should be going for the Key.

Sanne decides the Dragons are annoying and turns in the air. "Scattershot!" The energy beam doesn't break apart like normal. Instead of a solid beam turning into several five separate beams come out of her mouth and destroy the five Dragons. "The power from the Way Tower, wow." Sanne continues towards the elevator to take it to the Core and fight Xana.

The others are fighting the Creepers but there are too many. "Come on Mira do it!" Ark is hiding under his disc cheering on Mira.

"Trying…" Mira is close to the Key still using her Kodachi to climb up the wall towards the Key. A laser passes over her head. The Creepers must have realized that Mira had stealthed but couldn't see her. Mira looks over her shoulder as she continues to climb to make sure she wasn't devirtualized.

Sanne finds the end of the passage and flies out of the main part of Sector 5. As she flies towards the south pole of Sector 5 Mantas come out of the wall. "Wow, Mantas. I don't remember ever seeing these guys before." The Mantas start to drop mines then fire lasers at her. She dodges the lasers but soon finds the mines were targeting her. "Frak." She dodges a few that were flying near her but now more are chasing her. The Mantas release more mines and keep firing lasers at her. "Bubble!" The blue orb appears just before a mine gets close and slams into it. The mine explodes but doesn't pierce the Bubble. Sanne's inner powers and the power from the Way Tower made Sanne far too powerful for such attacks.

Mira is hit by a laser. She keeps in her yell of pain and the Creepers don't know she was hit. She is very close to the Key now. Just a few more meters.

Sanne is close to the south pole of the Sector 5 sphere. She had been hit by several mines and lasers but so far her powered Bubble kept her safe. The opening closes and opens and Sanne has to plan her timing or she would be crushed. She dodges a mine then goes for the opening. She dodges another mine and almost crashes into the opening but it starts to open as she gets close. She slips in and a few mines follow after her before the opening closes and the rest of the mines slam into it exploding. "Xana!" Sanne's eyes start to glow as her anger and hatred for Xana brings her inner powers out even more.

"_Sanne, my future host, what is it that you plan? Do you think you could truly attack me and live let alone win?"_

"We will win!" Sanne fires an energy bean at Xana but he dodges it.

"_I don't believe so Sanne."_ Xana charges his hands with energy then attacks Sanne.

Mira gets to the Key and hits it. The walls and ceiling move crushing some of the Creepers before sealing off most of the openings. Now there is only the door the Lyoko Warriors came through and one down at the other end of the room. "Let's do this!" Ark comes out from under his disc and jumps on. He creates his spear and goes after the remaining Creepers as Dante and Barack use their distance attacks.

"You won't win Xana we will end this finally!" Sanne sends energy beam after energy beam at Xana but he dodges them.

"_Yes with me taking you as my host!"_ Xana stays away from Sanne knowing she couldn't fight forever. All he had to do was keep his distance so he could dodge her attacks and soon she would tire herself out.

"Never!" Sanne fires more energy beams flying around the Core of Sector 5 trying to get closer.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires an energy beam and destroys the two last Creepers left in the room. "Ok, we need to go to the Core and help Sanne."

"How do we get to the Core without vehicles?" Krieger looks up at Ark. "Hitch a ride with Ark?"

"Yes." Dante and the others leave the room and go through hoping to help Sanne fight Xana.

"Fight me coward!" Sanne is getting closer as more power consumes her and makes her faster. Her body glows pink and the glow grows brighter.

"_I am no coward! I am just a smart fighter. I know not to fight when I may have to use energy. I will simply wait until it will take no energy to crush you."_ Xana creates an energy field to block an energy beam.

"You will die Xana face it!" Sanne concentrates on her powers ready to use an attack so powerful she may destroy part of Sector 5 if she misses. She points at Xana trying to buy time. "You are weak! Our virus hurt you more then you thought! You will die!"

"_I can not die! You can't kill me!"_

"You have nothing to hold us back Xana! We wanted to save Ms. Delmas but Franz? He can die for all we care!" Sanne's pink glow grows so bright it was like a small pink Sun instead of the elf angel.

"_Now you will die!"_ Xana sends an energy beam at Sanne as she sends one out at him. The energy beams clash and form an orb in the center. Xana's black energy mixes with Sanne's pink energy.

Dante and the others find the elevator. "Ok, we take it up and out then Ark will take us one by one to the Core."

"Who goes first?" Barack is ready to go and fight.

"Krieger, he's the best fighter out of all of us and I know that Sanne's powers are based on her emotion and need for power. If Krieger is put in danger it will draw her powers out more then if anyone else was in danger."

"Whatever." Krieger tries to ignore the looks from the others and gets on the elevator. The others follow him and they take it to the outside of the Sector 5 sphere. "Well Ark lets go." Krieger gets on the disc.

"Watch out!" Dante points his wand and fires energy orbs. The others look and see three Mantas. An energy orb hits a Manta and destroys it as the other two create mines. "Hurry Ark we'll distract them!"

"Got it." Ark takes off with Krieger on his disc for the south pole of the Sector 5 sphere as the two distance attackers fire at the Mantas and the mines.

Sanne and Xana send more energy at each other and between them their combined energies grow. Xana sends more black energy and it starts to push Sanne back. "_You will lose Sanne and when I have defeated you I will posses you!"_

"Never!" Sanne closes her eyes and focuses on her anger, her hatred, and her pure unadulterated rage at Xana. "Die!" She sends more energy at Xana. Sparks of energy come off of the energy building between the two and it starts to hit the walls of the Core of Sector 5. Chunks of the wall explodes as more energy comes out and hits it. "I won't lose! I fight for my friends, my family, all of Earth!"

"_And I fight for myself!"_ Xana sends a massive energy beam and the energy orb in the middle pushes closer to Sanne.

Ark and Krieger fly through the entrance into the Core of Sector 5 and see what was going on. "Oh hell no." Ark readies his spear. "Krieger we have to help her!" The energy orb in the middle pushes closer to Sanne.

"No frak Ark get us up there!" Ark moves up with his disc but they start to feel a force pushing them away. A bolt of energy come out from the energy orb and nearly hits the two.

"_Do you think they can save you? They are nothing!"_ Xana points his hand at Ark and Krieger and fires an energy bolt at them. Krieger brings his shield up and blocks the energy bolt and nearly falls off of the disc as the force of the energy beam knocks him backwards.

"Leave them alone!" Sanne sends a massive energy bolt at Xana and pushes the energy orb towards Xana. Bolts of energy come off and break the walls around them, destroys the stairs. A bolt hits the shield around the Core of Lyoko. "I'll destroy everything to kill you! We'll all die to stop you Xana!"

"_I can't die! You can't kill me!"_ Xana sends more energy at Sanne as Sanne tries to bring up more power.

"Super Leap!" Krieger leaps off of the disc getting close to Xana. Xana sparks with energy and knocks Krieger away.

"_Damn I was trying to kill him."_

"You don't have the energy left!" Sanne screams as she brings out more power. "You will die!"

"_Never Sanne! I am a God!"_ Xana sends more energy out but the energy orb moves closer to him and more pink appears swallowing up his black energy. "_I am the Lord of Lyoko!"_

"You're nothing Xana!" Ark throws his spear at Xana but energy comes out and destroys it before it can hit Xana. Ark dodges an energy arc then jumps off of his disc and lands near Krieger. "He can't destroy this that easily." Ark uses his psychic connection to his disc and sends it at Xana. It slams into him but doesn't seem to do anything.

"_Stay out of this monkey boy!"_ Energy comes out of Xana and attempts to destroy the disc also hurting Ark. The disc drops from the air and lands near Ark and Krieger.

"Damn it!" Ark cringes and drops to the ground grabbing at his head. His psychic connection to his disc hurt him.

"Ark," Krieger runs over to him. "Damn it how do we get the others?" Krieger shakes Ark but Ark was in so much pain he was useless.

"_That was your best hope? Those two?"_ Xana sends more energy into the energy orb but it is still being pushes towards him. "_You have lost!"_

"Then why are you getting weaker and I stronger?" Sanne sends more energy feeling as though she was a bottomless well of energy into the attack. She closes her eyes and concentrates. She couldn't let Xana win. She couldn't let Xana hurt her friends anymore. She couldn't let Xana be a threat to Earth any longer. She had to kill him now or she would surely be killed. "For my friend!" Sanne sends an energy bolt out. "For my family!" She sends another out. "For Earth!" She sends a larger bolt of energy out pushing the energy orb closer to Xana.

"_You act like you are selfless but I've watched you little girl! You are more selfish than I! You use people and toss them aside without giving them anything! At least when I use someone I at least give them power and immortality!"_ Xana struggles to send more energy out but the energy orb gets closer to him. Soon it is past the halfway point and the energy bolts come out nearly hitting Xana. He creates a shield to protect himself but that takes more energy.

"I'm not selfish!" Sanne starts to feel weak. Her bottomless well of energy wasn't so bottomless now. "I don't use people!"

"_Tell that to Krieger or Skitz. You used her for comfort. She would calm you down and hold you after a nightmare. How do you repay her for her kindness? Sending her back to America! And poor Krieger, you tore his heart out and crushed it before I could!"_ A bolt of energy comes out from the energy orb and pierces the wall of the Core of Sector 5.

"Whoa!" Barack and the others see the energy bolt come out. "What are they doing? Is it Xana or Sanne doing that?"

"I don't know." Dante is getting scared. Ark should have come back to get them by now.

"Whoa!" Mira backs up when a bolt of energy comes out close to the Lyoko Warriors.

In the Core of Sector 5 a bolt of energy hits the Core of Lyoko destroying the second and last shield protecting it. "Xana one more and you're dead!"

"_One more and you're dead!"_

"We would gladly die to take you out! I'll drag you all the way to hell myself!" Sanne talks big but doesn't want to die. She doesn't want her friends to die. "Are you willing to die!?" A bolt of energy barely misses the Core of Lyoko.

"_I won't die!" _Xana is struggling more and more now. He was getting weaker and weaker and knew that the virus was the cause. He had been getting, different. He had a hard time coming up with ideas, with attacks. His mind was getting scrambled. It had to be because of the virus and now he was too weak to fight off a powered Sanne. "_I know when to run and fight another day!"_ Xana starts to break apart into a black mist when Dante fires an energy beam hitting him and distracting him.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires another one. He climbs the rest of the way through a hole made by an energy bolt and the others follow him.

"Now you die!" Sanne uses the last of her energy to push the massive energy orb towards Xana.

"_No!"_ Xana tries to get away but he is too weak and is caught up in the energy orb. His screams of pain fill the Core of Sector 5. His body, Franz Hopper's body, breaks apart and the energy orb explodes.

"Aaaa!" The Lyoko Warriors scream together trying to cover themselves from the explosion. When the explosion is settled all that remains of Xana are two energy orbs. One with a slight purple tint and one with a slight pink tint. The original Sanne and Aelita's energy orbs tainted with Xana's evil.

"I have to hurry." Sanne flies over to the orbs not sure how to destroy them. She grabs the energy orb on the left, Original Sanne's energy orb. "I have to have power left. The Way Tower should power me." Sanne concentrates on the energy orb in her hand. Energy sparks around it, both hers and the orbs. Sanne squeezes it hard. She concentrates more and more energy comes out. Sanne's energy wraps around the energy orb. "Come on, please work." Sanne sends more energy out when suddenly there is an explosion. "Aaaa!" Sanne pulls back and finds her right arm up past her elbow was missing but so was the energy orb! She had done it now there was only one energy orb left to destroy and they would win! She reaches for it with her left hand when the energy orb drops away. "No, get back here!" Sanne dives after it.

"Ark we need to go after her!" Dante shakes him and Ark looks up. His head still hurt but not as much. "You and I need to help her!"

"Ok, don't worry about me." Ark concentrates and his disc comes to him he jumps on it as does Dante.

The energy orb flies through a hole in the wall and Sanne chases after it into an outer part of Sector 5. It zooms around corners with Sanne close behind.

Ark and Dante chase after Sanne and the energy orb. Ark wasn't sure what they could do but Dante didn't want to leave Sanne alone. The evil, the corruption, could get her and if it did… They couldn't lose Sanne.

The energy orb seems to be looking for something, someone, and is getting farther and farther away from Sanne. Sanne wants and tries to go faster but she was weak from the fight with Xana.

A teenage girl is curled up into a ball on the floor of a room in Sector 5. After the Lyoko Warriors used the virus she had been hiding. It had infected her, it had messed with her. She went and hid from everyone and since that day weeks ago she had been on the floor curled up into the fetal position fighting back the infection.

The energy orb goes around a corner and Sanne loses sight of it. She goes around the corner and barely catches a glimpse of it going into another hallway. She flies after it…

Dante and Ark continue chasing after Sanne and the energy orb. She goes around the corner and they lose sight of her. They go around the corner and see her floating in the doorway of the entrance to another hallway. "Sanne what is it?"

"Dante stay back!" Sanne puts her hand up to motion him to stop but Dante doesn't and sees what Sanne had seen.

Naia is shaking on the ground as energy sparks around her. She was not her white mist form but the form that she had seen. She floats up into the air as more energy comes out. Her hair sparks and changes from pink to white. Her eyes change from pink to black. More energy sparks out from her and a pink glow emits from her chest. "What, but, Naia…" Dante wants to run to her and hug her but he knew what had happened. The energy orb had found a new host, Naia. Xana would live.

"Stay back Dante." Sanne doesn't know what Dante will do with Naia so close. "She's being possessed."

"I know." And there was nothing Dante could do to stop it.

Naia floats higher into the air when the energy stops sparking. She looks and sees Sanne, Dante, and Ark. "Hello." She floats down to the ground and lands lightly. "How are you?"

"What?" Sanne is on guard. What was going on? It didn't sound like Xana it sounded like Naia.

"I asked how you were Sanne. It has been a long time since I've seen you. The last time I do believe you were with Dante, weren't you?" Naia walks towards Sanne who simply nods. "My boyfriend isn't he?"

"I, he, was, yes."

"You thought I was dead but I wasn't of course. I saw everything you two did until I went back to Lyoko." Naia's voice is calm which scares Sanne more then if Naia would have been yelling. "I do not blame Dante of course. He was hurt and you took advantage of that."

"Wait, Naia, Xana, who are you?"

"Naia Cawasaki. I, he was too weak. You hurt him Sanne. He was too weak to posses me. The virus hurt him but made me stronger." Naia clenches her hand into a fist and energy sparks around it. "And now he is dead."

"We did it!" Dante ignores all danger and runs over to Naia hugging her. "Now we can take our time finding a way to bring you to Earth." Dante would have been crying if he was on Earth. "Naia I missed you so much."

"And you love me." Naia hugs Dante staring at Sanne waiting for her reaction. "As much as I love you."

"I, I'm sorry Naia." Dante pulls away from Naia. "I'm sorry but I, I love Sanne. I do love you but I love Sanne more, I loved her first, I'm sorry Naia."

"I was afraid you would say this. Maybe this would change your mind." Naia pats her stomach. "It appears our first time would have consequences." A strange smile appears on Naia's face.

"What do you mean?" Dante doesn't know but Sanne does.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes, with Dante's child. I had not taken the shot before our first time when Xana had us locked in the Factory. I am sure I should be well along but being on Lyoko has stunted it."

"Then, we, we need to get you out so you can have it." Dante reaches for Naia's stomach. "My child." Dante has a trillion thoughts going through his head. All too jumbled to make out any individual ones.

"Yesss_ss…_" Naia sparks with energy then strikes Dante sending him back to Earth. "_And now I have the power to make things right!"_

"Xana!" Sanne starts to bring any energy she had left for an attack.

"_No, I am Naia Cawasaki. I am a copy. Your mothers copy. And now I have her energy orb in me."_ Naia's chest glows bright pink. "_I, it is far better then when Xana had it. He could use the power but he could not bring out the true inner power like Aelita could. But as her copy, as a mere clone of your mother, I can bring out its true power!"_ Naia sparks with energy as she walks towards Sanne. "_You poor little girl. You have pissed off the wrong woman! You thought you could steal Dante from me and get away with it!"_ Naia smacks Sanne. "_You thought wrong!"_

"Stop it Naia!" Sanne backs away in terror. "It's over! Xana's dead! We can now find a way to bring you to Earth! Please don't do this!"

"_Shut up you selfish little bitch!"_ Naia punches Sanne in the chest sending her back to Earth. "_Ark, I am sorry. You have no part in what she did."_

"Hey, I can't stand her either. She got my sister sent back to America."

"_Really? Please, do tell what I have missed."_ Ark starts to tell Naia all the things that had happened on Earth when he is materialized back to Earth by Sanne.

In the Control Room the group is having a meeting. "Well, is it good or bad? Can she attack us, will she attack us?" Krieger is caught between celebrating the victory over Xana and preparing for the next attack if there would be one.

"I do not know." Dante looks at the screen that has the Super Scan running. "If she does attack I am sure the target will be Sanne."

"Why?" Mira is also caught between celebrating and worry over the next attack if there would be one.

"She hates me." Sanne sighs. "Just like everyone else."

"You deserve it and you know it Sanne." Ark glares at her. "You haven't done anything to make anyone happy."

"That's not true." Dante defends Sanne.

"Ok well we're not having sex with her so we aren't getting anything good from her."

"Hey I don't hate her." Barack stands up for Sanne.

"Neither do I." Mira grabs Ark's hand and squeezes it hoping another argument wouldn't happen.

"I may not love her like I used to but I can't say I hate her." Krieger looks at Ark. "She just killed Xana. She put her life on the line to fight and kill Xana. We don't have to worry about him any more now do we?"

"Well Naia knows a little more about her. I was telling her about how Sanne sent my sister home because Sanne is a selfish little bitch who didn't want Skitz telling Krieger about her and Dante!" Ark pulls his hand away from Mira and goes over to the elevator. He gets on and takes it up leaving the others.

"I'll talk to him later." Krieger shakes his head worried about his friend. "Is it true, that she's pregnant?"

"I think so." Dante tells an edited story of what happened. "I am sorry."

"Hey man you had sex with her it feels good right?" Barack knows he and Skitz got lucky. That same night they had sex and Skitz didn't have the shot. "And from the sound of it Xana did more then lock the elevator down, right?"

"I, maybe." Sanne hadn't known that was Dante and Naia's first time. She knew about Skitz that night. And with hers, it was too much of a coincidence that they all did this on the same night. "Mira, was that night, did you and Ark uh, you know?" Sanne tries not to blush.

"No but I, well, I think Xana did do something that night to me also." Mira was not going to tell them about her and Sora.

"Then she probably is pregnant." Sanne looks at Dante wondering what he was thinking. Was she going to lose him? Would he leave her for Naia? He had to, wouldn't he? Naia was pregnant with his child. But he told Naia he loved her more. Would that still be true knowing Naia was pregnant with his child? "Dante I," He hugs her.

"Don't worry Sanne." Dante wasn't sure what he thought. His emotions were being torn in so many directions he was sure he'd explode. He had so little experience with emotions and feelings it made it even harder for him. Dante lets Sanne go and turns to the others. "Naia may not attack. But if she does I am sure that Sanne will be the target. This is a good thing. She won't go for your parents. She won't go for returns. And if she attacks we know what the target will be."

"That does make things easier for the rest of us." Barack looks at Sanne. "But you have to be more careful."

"I know. I, Dante we have to make sure to expand the frequency range of the Super Scan. I doubt Naia will use the same as Xana."

"I'll do that, you need to go back to school. It is already getting close to your weekend curfew is it not?"

"Wait, but, we weren't gone for. We weren't on Lyoko for that long were we? We left at one." Sanne looks at her Jcell and is amazed at the time. She thought only an hour, maybe two, had passed. Instead six hours had passed! In an hour it would be weekday curfew to be in the dorms. "How?"

"Your powers Sanne. You slowed time on Lyoko. I am sure you would have noticed, Xana would have noticed, except you were fighting. Time slowed down as you used more power but it did not on Earth."

"Wow." Sanne knew she had power, with the Way Tower more than ever. But she didn't know she had done that.

"Yes wow but it is getting late." Dante hugs Sanne again then lets her go. "You all need to go back to Kadic Academy. I'll fix the Super Scan to detect other frequencies and maybe I'll be able to talk to Naia. I might be able to convince her to not attack." Dante looks at the screen hoping it would be that easy.

"Be safe Dante." Krieger goes over to the elevator doors and pushes the button to bring the elevator down. "Mira you want to come with me to my room and talk to Ark? He seemed pretty upset."

"I'll come. I don't know what good I'll be though." The elevator doors open and she gets on. Krieger then Barack get on. Sanne is hesitant.

"Dante, I love you."

"I love you to." This comforts Sanne a little as she gets on the elevator. The doors close and they leave the Factory.

**A/N XANA IS DEAD! That's right, Xana is dead! But will Naia be just as bad or even worse? We will find out in the next episode!**

**Also, sorry it took so long. My friends, and then my girlfriend, didn't make it. I've been messed up really bad and I don't know what to do now. I deleted all my writing stuff buy thankfully my #1 fan, beta, muse, and friend had them saved so she could send them to me.**


	104. Chapter 104

**Code Xana Episode 101: Return of the Great White Mope**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-100**

Ark is at the airport with Jim and Samantha. He was nervous about what was about to happen. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. He wasn't sure if he wanted this to happen. As long as this person was in America they were safe. Now? They would be a target, again. "Are they sure its ok for Skitz to come back? What if she starts doing drugs again?"

"Your sister is staying at the Hermitage so we can keep an eye on her. We'll have very strict rules and we asked a friend of Jim's to drug test her every month."

"What? How, is he a doctor?" Jim nods.

"We go way back. We met when I was working as an EMT and I…" Before Jim can get any farther someone jumps on his back.

"Jim!" Odd rubs Jim's head hard with his fist. "Long time no see! How are things going at Kadic? Better now that Sissi is gone?"

"You may be scrawny but I'm an old man." Jim rubs his back.

"I'm not scrawny I'm svelte." Odd laughs. "Samantha, beautiful as always." Samantha smiles.

"Good to see you Odd, where's Sandra and Skitz?"

"They had to use the little girls' room. Ark," Odd smiles at his son. "As tall as ever."

"I don't know where I got it." Ark is a few inches taller then his father and would only grow taller. "Are you sure she's ready to come back? I love my sister and miss her but she you know, with drugs and stuff."

"She's clean. We got her the best care and with Samantha looking after her she would be foolish to do anything." Samantha gets a stern look on her face.

"Damn straight. I always said you two were too lax with the rules."

"Hey we were strict when it was needed. No drugs, right Ark?" Ark shrinks back as the adults stare at him.

"No drugs, no waking you up if sneaking in after midnight, and no getting in trouble with the police."

"Exactly." The four turn around and see Sandra with Skitz. Skitz looked a little pale, worn out, a few years older.

"Skitz!" Ark runs and hugs her. "I missed you so much sis." Skitz hugs him weakly.

"I missed you to." Ark lets Skitz go.

"Where are your bags? I'll help carry them."

"We have to go to the pick up area still." Sandra smiles at her son. "You're the only one who came Ark?"

"Well I, I didn't want the others to come. I wanted it to be just family, and Jim and Samantha."

"Ok, I was hoping to see Barack and Mira." Sandra hugs Ark then lets him go. "You've gotten so big. I'm glad to see you've been clothes shopping. Did Mira help pick these out?"

"Yes." The group continues to talk, going to the Hermitage later and having dinner and help Skitz set up in the guest room.

Ark is being led back to Kadic Academy by Jim as it was after curfew. "Jim I think I can make it on my own."

"If another teacher sees you out you'll be in trouble. Once we get to the dorm building I'll let you go." They get to the dorm building and Jim does let Ark go on his own.

Krieger is doing sit ups on his bed when the door opens. "Oh hey Ark, where you been all day? Mira called wondering where you were. We thought it might have been Xana, Naia, but there wasn't an activated Tower on Lyoko."

"I was at the airport then the Hermitage."

"Why were you there?"

"My, well, my parents came here with uh, my sister." Krieger nearly falls off his bed as he tries to sit up in the middle of a crunch.

"Wait, Skitz?"

"Do I have another sister?"

"But, she, the Jazz."

"She's clean. She's staying at the Hermitage so Samantha and Jim can keep an eye on her." Ark sits down on his bed. "I'm just worried about you know who. Will Skitz and, her, get along? Will we let Skitz back into the group?"

"I don't know Ark. I'm glad your sister is back and that she's clean but she might have been better off at home. No Xana, Naia, whatever. And Sanne, well, we'll see what happens between those two."

"If they fight I know whose side I'm taking."

"Same here." They nod towards each other understanding each other. "School will be interesting."

"She doesn't come back until next Monday."

"So three days we get to either see a cat fight or a cold war." Ark shrugs his shoulders. "Skitz better be careful Sanne has been working out again."

"Skitz would kick her ass no matter how much Sanne worked out."

"You think so? I may not be my parents but I am a good teacher."

"You are still training her? Dude how can you stand being in the same room as her?"

"Hey I need someone to spar with." _And I still think of her as a friend. I don't like her as much as I used to but she's still a friend._ "I think the next time you talk to your sister you should make sure she doesn't plan on fighting with Sanne."

"Yeah, maybe. I guess I'm going to have to tell Barack. They took Skitz's Jcell from her. They'll let her have it after two weeks."

"Why?"

"They're worried she might call whoever she bought the Jazz from."

"But I thought she was clean."

"She is but now she's out of the house. They didn't send her to an actual rehab they just locked her up in the house cut off from any way of getting Jazz. Now that she's here she will have access to Jazz."

"Well, why is she back if they're worried about her?"

"They said that she could. Skitz wanted to and since she was clean and hadn't broken any rules since she was back they weren't going to punish her forever. I don't know if it's a good thing though."

"Yeah, now have to deal with Naia."

"She hasn't attacked in six days. Maybe she won't attack."

"Maybe." They continue to talk until it was time to sleep.

Three days later, Monday, after letting everyone know about Skitz's return she makes her first appearance on Kadic Academy grounds. She had breakfast at the Hermitage and was walking towards science class. "Whoa, is that Skitz?" Other students are amazed to see the blonde girl. She still looked pale and older then she was but the resemblance to her brother who was walking next to her was too close.

After science class Sanne runs over to Skitz who was trying to get out of the class as fast as possible. "Skitz, wait up." Sanne gets to her when Ark comes up and grabs her by the arm.

"Leave her alone."

"Hey I just wanted to talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Ark pushes Sanne away from Skitz and the twins walk away from Sanne.

During lunch Ark and Skitz sit alone. Barack gets a tray of food and goes over to sit with Skitz. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, sitting next to you. I missed you so much Skitz. Writing to you was ok but nothing like being with you in person."

"And what makes you think I'd want to be with you in person? You never stopped, you never said no, you just went along with Sanne like nothing had happened. Go away."

"But, Skitz, fighting Xana was more important then anything. I love you Skitz but if I didn't fight Xana then he, he might you know, kill someone."

"Ark knew where his loyalties lied. He even got the Jpocket for a bit and tried to do something. You? You just went along with Sanne. Go away now."

"But, Skitz,"

"Now! You're not my friend, you're not my boyfriend, and you're nothing to me." Barack stands up and walks out of the cafeteria without his lunch.

Sanne, Krieger, and Mira are stunned. "Did she just break up with Barack? But, he, she, wow." Mira was glad she hadn't sat with Ark and Skitz now. "Maybe Skitz should have staid at home."

"Yeah, maybe." Krieger hadn't expected this. "I'll talk to them later. We have classes soon."

"Ok, thanks Krieger." Mira didn't want to talk to Skitz that was for sure. "Algebra, great."

"Lots of triangles, squares, and circles. What more do you need to know?" Sanne laughs a little at her joke.

After afternoon classes Krieger goes up to Skitz and Ark. "Hey you two, what's going on?"

"What?" The Twins turn around and glare at Krieger.

"Uh, well, Skitz, why did you break up with Barack?"

"Because that twit had no problem following that, that, grrr." Skitz growls and can't say Sanne's name.

"Hey Ark has gone to Lyoko to."

"I went after I tried to do something. Barack just went along with no problem. As much of a traitor as Sanne was to Skitz." Ark turns to his sister. "Right sis?" She nods.

"Well I, if you say so. You two want to go do something?"

"You're not going to the gym with Sanne?" Ark crosses his arms defensively. "And train her some more?"

"No. I'd rather spend time with my real friends. I'm sorry I didn't believe you Skitz when you said Sanne was with Dante. I never would have thought she'd do that. Never," Krieger walks with the Twins.

Sanne is in the gym wondering where Krieger was. "Maybe he's still talking with the Twins." She gets on the exercise bike and starts to ride it waiting for Krieger. Of course being alone was not a good thing.

Dante is at the control panel in the Control Room. "Naia please, say something. Anything."

"_Boo_!" Dante jumps back from the screen making the computer chair tip and fall over. _"There, I said something."_ Naia disappears from the screen and a couple minutes later the Super Scan finds an activated Tower.

"Crap." Dante gets his Jcell out and calls Sanne.

After Dante and Sanne hang up Sanne calls Krieger. "Xana, er, Naia is attacking. Hurry we aren't sure what she will do."

"Ok." Krieger hangs up on Sanne. "Xana's attacking." Soon Ark's phone rings and he answers it.

"Ok, alright." Ark hangs up on Sanne. "Obviously she didn't know I was with you."

"I guess not, lets hurry." They take off for the sewer entrance in the woods then head for the Factory.

Barack is in his room tearing up the letters from Skitz. "I can't believe she'd break up with me! She had to know that fighting Xana was more important then anything." If Xana won then Earth lost. Well, Xana had lost, hadn't he? Now it was Naia and she hadn't attacked. Maybe she wouldn't. Maybe she'd just wait for Dante and Sanne to find a way to bring her to Earth. Barack's phone rings and he answers it. "Hello?"

"Naia is attacking, please hurry."

"Sanne I, well,"

"I didn't call Skitz. I'm sorry about what happened today. Maybe if you give her time she'll calm down."

"Ok, I'll be there." They hang up and Barack hurries for the Factory.

Sanne goes for the sewer entrance at the school and is on her skateboard when a wheel falls off and she falls hard face first. "Frak, what the hell happened?" It takes a couple minutes for Sanne to recover then she continues walking towards the Factory limping a little.

The other Lyoko Warriors make it to the Factory in no time. Ark, Krieger, and Skitz are first. "Um, hello Skitz." Dante is surprised to see her. He knew she was back but he didn't think Sanne would call her.

"Shut the hell up Dante." Skitz turns her back on him. "Where are the others? I thought Sanne was here."

"No she is on her way here."

"I said shut up Dante!" Dante flinches and decides to keep quiet.

Barack gets to the end and climbs up the ladder. He crosses the bridge and goes into the Factory. He takes the elevator down and is surprised to see Skitz. "Oh, hi Skitz. Um, glad you came." Barack tries to be nice but Skitz ignores him.

Sanne is continuing down the sewers when she trips and falls. "What the frak?" She looks and sees her shoelace on her right shoe had come undone and she stepped on it. "This is getting annoying." She ties her shoe and then continues towards the Factory.

The others are getting worried. "Where's Mira, and Sanne?" Ark taps his foot impatiently.

"Mira was not with you?" Dante, and Sanne, had assumed she would be with Ark like always.

"No."

"Oh." Dante gets his Jcell out and calls Mira.

Sanne is almost to the ladder when her shoe gets stuck to something and when she goes to take a step her foot gets caught in the shoe and she falls over spraining her ankle. "Frak!" She grabs her ankle. "What the frak?! I don't need this with a Naia attack!" Sanne stands up and steps lightly on her injured ankle wincing in pain with every step. She gets to the ladder and knows her ankle won't support her up. She turns around, sits down on the rung then uses her good leg to push herself up to the next rung. She does this until she gets to the top. She pushes the sewer cover up and starts to slide it over when the sewer cover get caught on something. "Move it!" She struggles then it suddenly slides so easily she loses her balance and falls down the ladder. "Aaaa!" She yells more in frustration than pain. "What the frak is going on!?" Sanne sits on the floor of the sewer path for a few minutes trying to calm down and recover from her fall.

Mira comes around the corner and sees Sanne sitting on the floor. "Sanne what's wrong?"

"I hurt my ankle." Sanne's ankle was already starting to swell. Mira goes to help Sanne up but Sanne knocks her hand away. "I can do it I'm just trying to stay calm. I don't need to lose my cool with a Naia attack."

"Yeah, you're the definition of calm." Mira goes up the ladder which makes Sanne decide to get up and using the same sitting technique to climb up the ladder. "Are you able to get to the entrance?"

"Could you help me?" Mira puts an arm around Sanne as Sanne puts one around hers. Sanne hobbles to the Factory Entrance. "I better be careful with this." Sanne leans forward and grabs the rope. She starts to slide slowly when the rope breaks! Sanne falls to the Factory floor, bad ankle first. "Aaaa!" Mira grabs and swings down on the other rope landing next to Sanne.

"Sanne are you ok? I mean, we're almost there." _Of course she isn't ok she's screaming her head off._ Mira looks down and sees Sanne's ankle is twisted in at a strange angle. "Frak, I think you broke it." Sanne doesn't respond she just keeps crying from the pain. Mira grabs Sanne under the shoulders and drags her over to the elevator. She pushes the button and waits for it to come up. When it does she drags Sanne onto the elevator then takes it straight down to the Scanner Room.

"Mira? What happened to Sanne?" Dante sees them over the security camera. "Just get her in a Scanner." Mira gets Sanne into the middle Scanner and soon the doors close sending her to Lyoko. "Ok everyone go down so I can send you." The others just take the ladder down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Mira, Transfer Ark, Transfer Krieger, Scanner Mira, Scanner Ark, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the new Desert Sector.

"Whoa, mountains forgot about that." All around the Lyoko Warriors were mountains changing the landscape of the Desert Sector. What was once flat land as far as the eye could see now had towering mountains making it that much harder to find and get to the Tower. They also provided perfect hiding spots for Xana's monsters to lie in wait for a surprise attack. Ark sits down and waits.

"Transfer Skitz, Transfer Barack, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Barack, and virtualization." They land next to the others. Sanne is definitely surprised.

"Skitz!" Sanne backs away. "I uh, didn't think you'd come."

"Really? And why is that? Think I'm not good enough?"

"No I just, after being away, wouldn't want to be a target."

"Like I'd hide? I'm not a coward."

"I didn't say you were but you're still recovering and I didn't think you'd want the stress and stuff. Isn't that why you started in the first place?" As they argue the vehicles virtualize.

"Shut the hell up Sanne." Skitz goes over to the Overboard. "I missed you." She jumps on. Barack starts to walk over to get on but she glares at him. Soon Dante lands on Lyoko next to the others.

"Ok, uh, Dante can I join you on the Overwing?"

"Sure Barack." Barack gets on the Overwing behind Dante as Sanne gets the rocket skates on.

"We don't know what monsters she will send. With only one orb she should be weak but she said she, that she is, a copy." Sanne still didn't want to believe it. Could Naia really be her mother's copy?

"We head south, mostly." To the south a mountain was blocking the way. "We must be careful. We don't know what she is doing." The Lyoko Warriors take off for the activated Tower.

At Kadic Academy a black mist appears in Sanne's room and forms into the new Naia. She grabs a mirror off of the desk that was Mars's. "_Hmmm, blonde hair. I always wondered why I had pink hair instead of the whitish blonde hair of most albinos. To be a mere copy of another person,"_ Naia squeezes the mirror until it shatters. _"Mars will know she didn't do it and blame Sanne."_ Naia breaks apart into a black mist and wonders how else to annoy Sanne. She had already tripped her, took the wheel off her skateboard, tied her shoelaces, and cut the rope as Sanne was sliding down.

The Lyoko Warriors are flying around a mountain when lasers come from a cliff. The Lyoko Warriors scatter. "Tarantulas." Krieger gets his shield and sword out.

"We'll handle them." Ark creates his spear as Mira gets her Kodachi out. He flies up towards the two Tarantulas who were trying to hit Sanne and Dante.

"Ark, let me off and I'll deal with them." Ark flies behind the Tarantulas and Mira jumps off. "Stealth." Mira disappears. Ark flies around and mock attacks the Tarantulas. One Tarantula is destroyed by Mira easily but the second one figures out what was going on and starts to move around. It fires lasers randomly allowing the other Lyoko Warriors a chance to escape around the mountain. Ark dives at the Tarantula and throws his spear. The Tarantula dodges it but Mira slashes with her Kodachi and cuts a leg off. The Tarantula stumbles before Mira can destroy it and it falls over the edge of the cliff.

"Good job Mira." Ark flies down to the cliff and Mira takes the stealth off. She jumps on the disc and the two chase after the others.

Naia forms in the Hermitage. Then her form changes and she appears as Sanne. "Grandma!" She yells loud so Samantha won't notice how her voice sounded. "_I need to do better."_ Naia clears her throat and tries to do a better Sanne making her voice a little higher pitched. "Grandma!" Samantha comes down from the upstairs of the Hermitage wondering what was going on.

"Sanne what are you doing?" Now Naia kicked in the next part of her plan to annoy Sanne and mess with her life.

"I'm so sorry!" Naia again yells to try and cover up the way her voice sounded as she runs over to Samantha and hugs her. "I, I got the shot I swear I did but, but," The back pocket of the outfit Naia Sanne was wearing sparks and a pregnancy test is created. Naia Sanne reaches back and pulls it out. "I, I think I'm like, two months now." Naia Sanne starts to cry to again cover up the way her voice sounded and to make things more dramatic.

"Who is the father?"

"I, I think Dante, maybe Krieger."

"So you were having sex with both of them? Sanne you're too young to be doing that with anyone but two boys?"

"Well, then there was Michael but that was only at the party." Naia Sanne has to keep from smiling as she watches the reaction on Samantha's face.

"Well, you're fourteen years old there are several options. You can keep it, give it up for adoption or get it aborted." Samantha is cold, calm, but the sound of disappointment in her voice would have crushed the real Sanne's heart. "And I'll have to call your parents, do they know?"

"No, I, please help me. I don't want them to know I was so stupid! They might take me away."

"And what about the father? You know by law they have a say in what happens. We'd have to get a DNA test done to see who the father was and that would be impossible to cover up. The doctors would have to notify your parents and the parents of the boys who get tested."

"I, I haven't told them yet, any of them. I really don't think it was Michael it was just one time at a party, its probably Dante or Krieger."

"Krieger I'm sure would want to know, this Dante boy I don't know." Samantha puts a hand on Naia Sanne's shoulder. "But I think, I know, you're staying here. I know you and Skitz don't get along because of what happened but you have acted as irresponsible as she had."

"Hey she was having sex with Barack before she got sent home."

"She didn't get pregnant. The shot is one hundred percent effective so you obviously had sex before getting it if you ever got it."

"That's just it I got it more than a month ago, a little after Christmas. I don't know how it happened."

"And if you're only a few weeks, well, you may be able to sue the company who makes the shot but you'd be suing your father and you don't want him to know." Naia Sanne nods. "Are you sure you want to do this? I know you're fourteen and have school but to end the pregnancy, well, it could become human in about seven months."

"I know what it could be." Naia Sanne wipes tears from her eyes. "You, you won't tell anyone, will you grandma?"

"No, but you're going to move here. We'll tell people you were having a hard time living at the dorms. Would make sense since you've gone from a mansion in the mountains of Russia to a dorm room. If people ask why you lasted so long, well, frak them." Samantha hugs Naia Sanne truly thinking she was helping her granddaughter in her time of need.

The real Sanne and the other Lyoko Warriors go over a small mountain and see the activated Tower. "So far she sent Tarantula's. If it was Xana he would have sent Assassins. She might be too weak for them." Sanne had already been concentrating on her powers ready to fight at a moments notice.

"Maybe." Dante has his wand out and is looking out for monsters.

Naia Sanne is going back to Kadic Academy after talking with Samantha. "_It would be interesting to see Sanne's reaction when Samantha comes to pick her up. If only I could figure out how Xana watched them without activating a Tower."_ Naia Sanne breaks apart into a black mist and disappears into a light pole.

Sanne and the others are almost to the activated Tower when four Kankrelats virtualize. "Kankrelats, she must be weak."

"_Or I have completed my attack and just wish to play."_ Naia flies out of the activated Tower and tackles Sanne. They fly through the air as the rocket boots struggle to keep both up then they crash into the ground.

"Sanne!" Dante goes to help Sanne when a Kankrelat laser hits the Overwing and destroys it. He falls to the ground as does Barack.

"Super Leap!" Krieger leaps off of the Overbike which crashes into a Kankrelat destroying it. He flips over in the air holding his shield in front of him to block lasers. When he lands he swings his sword and destroys another one.

"Stop it Naia!" Sanne sparks with energy. "I'll hurt you!"

"_Go ahead! You already got me killed! Then you stole Dante from me! You've hurt me so much already what is a little more pain?"_ Naia sparks with energy.

"I'm sorry." Sanne closes her eyes then fires an energy beam right into Naia's face knocking her off.

Skitz dives at the two remaining Kankrelats using her clubs to block lasers. "Extend!" She extends one club and slams it into a Kankrelat destroying it. "I guess I'm not so useless am I Sanne?" She turns around and sees Naia had attacked Sanne again and was beating on her. "Must I do everything?"

"No." Barack fires lasers and destroys the last Kankrelat. "That was fun. Kankrelats are a lot easier then Mega Tanks or Assassins." Barack runs over to Skitz but she flies back up into the air on the Overboard to avoid him.

"Naia, please stop this." Dante has his wand pointed at Naia.

"_You wouldn't hurt the mother of your child!"_ Naia leaps off of Sanne. "_But as I have already completed my attack…"_ Naia motions towards the activated Tower. "_Fools."_ Naia turns into a black mist and goes to Sector 5.

Sanne gets up and looks at the Tower wondering if it was a trap. But this was Naia, not Xana. Naia didn't want her as a host so there would be no point in trapping her and making her a host. Sanne runs into the Tower, goes up to the second platform, and soon deactivates the Tower. The screens fall around her and Sanne wonders what to do. Naia had completed her attack but what was it? Was it seen by others? If so were those others Jim or Samantha? If they had seen it wouldn't they already be at the Factory? Sanne decides to send the others and herself back. No point in making a weak enemy strong.

Soon Sanne and Dante are the only ones left at the Factory. "Dante, I, would you have hit her with an attack?"

"Yes. On Lyoko I can't truly hurt her or the baby. Well, the fetus as it would only be a couple weeks, a month at most old."

"But the time that Xana locked the Factory down was months ago."

"Yes but Naia has been on Lyoko where the fetus would not grow. She can be there for years and the fetus will not grow." Dante hugs Sanne. "I would have attacked her to protect you."

"Thank you Dante." Sanne hugs him back feeling better as his warmth comforts her. "I better go back to Kadic Academy. It's getting late."

"Yes it is. I'll be here in case whatever Naia did needs a return done." Dante kisses Sanne lightly on the lips. Sanne smiles feeling the love from the kiss.

"Ok, I'll call in a few minutes." Sanne gets on the elevator and takes it up to the Factory floor then leaves the Factory.

Sanne gets to her dorm room and when she closes the door behind her is pushed into it. "WhatthehelldidyoudotomymirrorSanne?" Mars has piled the broken shards on the desk. "Andwhydidn'tyouatleasttellmeyoubrokeit!?"

"Broke what?" Sanne isn't sure what Mars said.

"Mymirror!" Mars points to the broken shards and a frame.

"I, I didn't do that. I never touched your mirror."

"Thenhowdiditgetbroken!?"

"I don't know." _Naia, is this what she did? To get Mars mad at me?_ "I, it might have been someone else, someone mad at you, or me."

"LikeSkitz?YouthinkshewouldcomeinandbreakmymirrorsoI'dyellatyouandbemadatyou?"

"Uh, maybe or someone else." Sanne didn't want to get Skitz in trouble for something she didn't do. "I'll buy you a new one since it is probably my fault. They might have thought it was my mirror."

"Theframehasmynameonit."

"Well, uh," Sanne tries to figure out what Mars said. "Oh it did? Well, I'll buy you a new one, a better one, ok? I don't want you mad at me roommate." Sanne smiles weakly. She was annoyed by Mars but she didn't need or want Mars mad at her. "Ok?" Mars smiles.

"Ok." Sanne sighs with relief. If this was all Naia did then they wouldn't need to launch a return.

Sanne does some homework then takes a shower. When she comes back Samantha is in her room waiting for her. "Hi grandma what are you doing here?" Sanne was about to get a big surprise.

"You said we'd move your things to the Hermitage tonight, remember?" Samantha had already started packing some of Sanne's things.

"What? When did I say that?"

"Sanne you, what do you think you're doing? You come to my house crying about how you were pregnant and didn't know what to do and now you're acting like that never happened." Samantha had been torn up inside about what to do herself. Should she have at least called Aelita and told her about it? Or what about Krieger? Sanne said she hadn't told him since it could have been some Dante or Michael's child. And now Sanne was acting like this. "Get your things packed and lets go."

"But, I don't want to leave. And pregnant? I'm not pregnant grandma. I, I know you know that uh, Krieger and I did things but I got the shot and stuff."

"And what about Dante, and Michael?"

"Dante he, we, and who is Michael?" Samantha smacks Sanne.

"You think this is funny! You think playing a joke like this is funny!?" Samantha pulls her hand back to slap Sanne again when Sanne pushes her hard knocking her over. Sanne grabs her Jcell off of the desk and runs out of the room. She calls Dante. "Dante, launch a return!"

"What?" Dante was lying on his cot about to fall asleep when his phone rang. "Sanne, what did you say?"

"Launch a return! Naia, she, she told Samantha that I, just launch a return!" Sanne hears a door slam and she turns around to see Samantha storming after her. "Hurry!"

"Return! Launch a return! What have you done!?" Samantha is going to hurt Sanne. First she thought Sanne was lying about being pregnant, just wanting to hurt her, and now she hears Sanne telling someone to launch a return. "Do you think launching a return will stop me!? Once its done I'll call your parents, call Jim, and have him grab you and bring him to me so I can kill you!"

"It won't happen!" Sanne knows Samantha is mad, angry, enraged. She had no idea what was going through Samantha's mind but had an idea. The idea was wrong though. This wasn't just about Xana or the Super Computer. Samantha had been struggling emotionally and morally with what to do about Sanne. What to do if Sanne was going to get an abortion. What to do to keep Sanne from having sex with anyone else and getting pregnant again. What she should do herself. She wanted to tell her daughter, Aelita, but she didn't want to break Sanne's trust. Then to have Sanne act as though that moment never happened? To lie about that moment they shared in the Hermitage? Samantha was going to tear Sanne apart just like she had been torn apart on the inside.

"Return to the past now!" Dante launches a return reversing time.

**A/N And so Naia's first attack was to annoy Sanne. Not evil, just mad at Sanne and annoying her. Also, I don't think I was able to show what that moment in the Hermitage meant to Sannemantha. She was going to protect her granddaughter and share a bond with her that she didn't really get with Aelita as for a large part of Aelita's life Sannemantha was Xana and trying to kill her. And of course hearing "Return to the past" Snap and destroy the bloody idiots for releasing Xana. Of course Xana is dead and it is now Naia but Sannemantha doesn't know that. **

**And now, IDK when the next time I'll update. Can't write anything, just don't care. I had 115 done so you will still have stuff to read.**


	105. Chapter 105

**Code Xana Episode 102: Naia Goes Shopping**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-101**

Naia is in Sector 5 wondering how to annoy Sanne next. She had been activating and deactivating Towers randomly just to interrupt her life. "_Hmmm, I need help. How hard could it be? None of the others like her. Hell some of them hate her."_ Naia turns into a black mist and activated a Tower.

"Not this time." Sanne stares at the Super Scan on her Jpocket. "Give it five minutes before calling the others."

Skitz is in the library doing homework when a black mist comes out of the wall socket and forms into Naia. "_Hey Skitz."_ She turns around and sees Naia sitting in a chair, legs hanging over one arm of the chair and her back resting against the other. Her reaction gets Naia to spark with energy and hold her to the chair.

"Naia what are you doing?!"

"_Relax Skitz. I'm not here to hurt you. Just the opposite. I'm not Xana, I'm not evil. I just don't like someone and want them to pay. I want to play and I want a playmate."_ Naia squeezes her hand into a fist and it sparks with energy. "_Someone to help me get at that tramp!"_

"Sanne?"

"_Of course. And I'd like, love, your help. Join me Skitz and we'll make her pay together. After what she did to you you more then deserve the revenge. Sent you back to America to keep you quiet about her and my boyfriend. It was just a little Jazz right? If you join me you can have all the Jazz you want. With your powers you could have any boy you wanted."_

"And what do you get out of it huh? You really think I'd join you. After all the shit you've done."

"_I have done very little. Xana, yes he was evil. I'm not evil I just like to play with Sanne. That tramp stole my man, sent you home, and got Sora killed. Does she not deserve the hell I have been giving her?"_

"We get called to go to Lyoko. We get our lives interrupted because of your attacks."

"_I'm sorry about that. But if you worked with me, that am right with me, you would know and wouldn't have to worry."_

"I don't think so Naia. They think I'm weak and I'm not about to do something weak like join you."

"_But with your powers you could make any boy yours. Are you not getting lonely? Once you broke up with Barack you had no one."_

"I already have a new boyfriend. Go away Naia I'm trying to do homework if you can't tell."

"_Very well. Always know I am here for you."_ Naia breaks apart into a black mist and leaves a stunned Skitz.

"Wow, she really wasn't trying to trick me or hurt me."

Sanne sees the Tower deactivate. "I knew it she's still messing with us. Good thing I didn't call the others."

A few minutes later a black mist appears in the gym behind Krieger. "_Hey Krieger what's up?"_ He turns around and sees Naia.

"Hey, stay back!" Krieger gets into a fighting stance.

"_Don't fight me Krieger I am not here to hurt you. I am here to offer you a way to get back at that tramp."_

"Sanne?"

"_Exactly. Join me and I'll give you power. With those powers you can do things to her. But we will keep it a secret so she will think it is I and not know how I do it without an activated Tower."_

"You really think I'd join you?"

"_Why not? It is not like I am Xana or anything. Just a woman who wants the slut that took her boyfriend to pay. I have been messing with her as much as I can but I need help. I am weak after all."_

"Yeah right Naia. Like I'd join you."

"_Why not Krieger? It is not like I'd make you kill anyone. Hell you wouldn't even hurt anyone just, annoy, Sanne."_ Naia smiles but Krieger knows not to trust it. This girl was corrupted. "_And how would you like a new girlfriend? Cute boy like you could get one easily on his own but with my powers you could choose."_

"I don't think so Naia. My new girlfriend wouldn't like that."

"_Oh really? Then maybe I'll go to your room and find that hair brush. Wonder how fast it would burn."_

"You said you wouldn't kill anyone!"

"_She is already dead."_

"You are evil. You'd kill her just to get me to join you. Get the frak away from me Naia."

"_I am not evil. I am just testing you. I am glad you have such strong convictions. Not like that tramp. If you ever want to join me all you have to do is say so."_ Naia turns into a black mist and leaves Krieger alone.

Sanne is staring at her Jpocket. "She is still messing with me. Why does she do this? She isn't Xana, she isn't evil."

Barack is in his room doing homework when a black mist appears behind him. "_Hi Barack."_ He turns around and sees Naia lying on his bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Barack doesn't move. There was nothing he could do.

"_I just want to ask you something. You still love Skitz don't you?"_

"Yes."

"_Then how would you like to get her back? If you join me you can use your powers to get her back."_

"Join you? Hell no Naia."

"_Why not Barack? I am not evil, I am not Xana. I wouldn't have you hurt or kill anyone. Just annoy Sanne. Other than that you can use them how you want. What do you say?"_

"No Naia. Thanks for the offer but I'd rather have Skitz come back to me because she loved me."

"_You're such a good man."_ Naia stands up and puts a hand on Barack's cheek. "_I can't believe Skitz let you go. She was a fool for that."_ Naia turns into a black mist and disappears from Barack's room.

Sanne is tapping a finger on the screen of the Jpocket. "See Naia I'm not stupid. I won't call my friends just because you activated a Tower. You aren't even doing anything just trying to annoy me." How wrong Sanne was.

Ark is in the woods after a fight with Mira when a black mist appears behind him and he feels a pair of arms resting on his shoulders. "_Hello Ark."_ He turns around and sees Naia.

"Naia!" Ark starts to back away.

"_Don't worry __Ark__ I am not here to hurt you."_ Naia opens her arms wide as if to show she was hiding nothing. "_I just want some help."_

"What? Why would I help you?"

"_Cause you're my friend and you want to get back at Sanne as much as I do."_ Naia smiles as sweetly as she can.

"You're still evil."

"_Ark please, honestly do I look evil to you? Do I act evil to you? Even if I was on Earth I'd still be doing everything I could to piss Sanne off."_

"How do I know that Xana's orb didn't corrupt you and you're just tricking us?"

"_Forget about Xana Ark, he's gone. He was weak, you guys got him. He's dead and I'm here. I just want to get back at Sanne, I won't hurt anyone or do anything bad, I promise, I'm not out to control the world."_

"Well, I don't think so."

"_What are you afraid of? That I'll make you my slave? I'm your friend Ark, so are the others, I hate to fight with them but Sanne forces them to, and she's convinced I'm evil. It'll be like a business deal, partners in crime if you will. And speaking of partners where is Mira?"_

"We had a fight."

"_Oh, I could fix that. I'd give you the power to make her stop. Just snap your fingers and she'd forget you were fighting. Much better then dealing with her bitching about whatever right?"_

"Yeah but I don't want to hurt her."

"_It won't hurt her. Once she sees that I'm not evil she might join us. Come on Ark, please?"_

"I want half your power."

"_What?! No way!"  
_

"Either that or no deal, that way I know you won't trick me and do to me what Xana did to Sora."

_"Well...It makes sense but I really wouldn't like to give up that much,"_ Naia puts a hand on her chin as though she were thinking.__

"I won't be your Underling or puppet. If we're partners we share the power equally."

_"It might be hard to hide that much from the others."_

"I'll be careful. It's that or nothing Naia, you decide."

_"Forty percent but you don't activate a tower without telling me, and you don't control the monsters, they're mine. You want monsters, make your own."_ Ark stares at Naia but accepts.__

"Deal. So what's the plan Partner?"

_"I'm going to have a go at Sanne soon, do something to embarrass her or get her in trouble, I'll do the rest."_

"No problem Partner I already have some ideas." Ark smiles wickedly. "Something very embarrassing.

"_Perfect."_ Naia raises her hand and touches Ark's chest, when the energy transfers she gets woozy from the drain but quickly shakes it off. "_Now, go play, I'll be starting the game in one hour. Nothing serious but be ready."_

"Ok Naia, thanks Partner."

"_No problem Partner."_ Naia turns into a black mist and disappears as Ark thinks about what to do.

Twenty minutes later Sanne is walking to the math room to ask the teacher a question about the homework. The answer she got was -7 but it should be 3 and wondered why she kept getting the wrong answer when she wrote out her work. Ark sees her and decides to embarrass her. "Skirt isn't that short but I be I could make it loose." Ark points a finger and a tiny bolt of energy hits the back cutting the waist band of Sanne's skirt. The energy travels around the waist and pulls on it stretching it and it drops down around her knees. Sanne trips and falls as the students in the hall way start to laugh.

"Frak!" Sanne struggles to get up and pull her skirt up but it won't stay up. "What the frak happened?" Unfortunately a teacher hears Sanne's bad language as she struggles with her skirt.

"What word was that?" Sanne turns around and sees the teacher.

"Uh, um, I didn't, frak." Sanne knew she was in trouble. "My skirt something like broke on it and I, I can't keep it up." Sanne uses both hands to pull it up and hold it in place.

"Well then come with me. Maybe sitting for four hours in detention, no, Jim will probably go easy on you. You're sitting in my classroom for the next four hours." Sanne bows her head and follows the teacher to their classroom.

"Ha, serves her right." Ark smirks and starts to walk away when he realizes something. "Wait, Naia is attacking soon." He looks back towards the classroom door. "Hope Dante can handle it." Ark walks out of the school building and heads back to his dorm room.

When the time comes Naia activated a Tower. Dante hears the Super Scan beep. "Crap, Naia why?" She doesn't respond. "Sanne will be here soon. I should still call the others just in case." Dante calls Sanne, she doesn't answer. "Maybe she is the, well, of course she is the target. Naia please don't hurt her." Dante calls the others telling them that Sanne was the target.

Ark is running towards the sewer entrance then stops. "I have powers now do I really need to waste time doing this?" A black mist appears and forms into Naia. "Hey Partner what's the attack?"

"_Well I thought we'd mess with the others. Especially that traitor Barack. He supposedly loves your sister yet had no trouble helping that whore! We need to punish him now!"_

"Like what? Want me to do something?"

"_No. What you did to Sanne was funny enough. I want to play with Barack some ok Partner?"_

"Sure. Maybe I should use my powers to get to the Factory."

"_No. They may notice that you got there faster than normal. I, well, you will find out soon, Partner."_ Naia turns into a black mist and disappears just as Mira comes running out of the woods.

"Oh Ark, where were you?"

"Busy, lets hurry." Ark lifts the sewer cover and lets Mira go down first. He follows after her and uses the skateboard.

Barack is going through the woods when something grabs his leg. He tries to pull away but it is too strong. "Let me go!" The ground moves then comes up around his other leg clamping down on it. A black mist appears and forms into Naia.

"_Hello Barack."_

"Naia what are you doing?!"

"_I gave you a chance to join me. Please reconsider. I don't want to hurt you Barack. I mean you've been dumped by that druggie even though you were the only one to write her. Ark was too busy being pissy with Sanne. She of course didn't dare write her. The others? It was as if Skitz didn't exist. But you, you love her and she turns you away. Not only that she already has a new boyfriend."_

"What? But how do you know? Who is it?"

"_She told me and I do not know. Are you sure you don't want power? With it you can do whatever you want after you annoy Sanne for me."_

"I'm sorry Naia but I'd never do that. Can't trust you since it was Xana that was that orb or whatever. Not sure what happened or what you are."

"_I am Naia Cawasaki. I killed Xana. He was so weak from what you had done he couldn't posses me."_

"Like I'll be able to trust that." Barack tries to get his leg free but can't. "Could you let me go?"

"_No. Have a good day Barack."_ Naia turns into a black mist and disappears just as Skitz comes through the woods.

"Skitz, help me." Barack pulls but can't get his leg free. "We'll need everyone we can get."

"What did you do?" Skitz runs over to Barack.

"I didn't do anything Naia did it. She said she wanted me to join her but I said no so she trapped me here."

"She asked you to?" Barack's reaction makes Skitz mad.

"Wait, Skitz, you can't join her. Please tell me you didn't join her. I can't lose you to Xana."

"I didn't join her and you don't have me to lose." Skitz walks away from Barack as Krieger comes out of the woods.

"What's going on?"

"Barack got stuck. We can't get him out so we might as well keep going to the Factory."

"Krieger!" Barack doesn't want to be left behind. "I just need a little help. And be careful Naia asked Skitz to join her. She says she didn't but we don't know if she is telling the truth."

"Naia asked you to?" Skitz nods. "I guess she went to you after I turned her down."

"How do you know she didn't come to me first? After all it is ladies first." Barack hears this and gets even more worried. Skitz and Krieger hated Sanne, didn't they? If Naia asked them to join her much like she had he then they would have accepted. If they had then Sanne was in grave danger and he had to warn her or Dante or even Mira. What if Naia had gone to Ark? He'd accept to wouldn't he? Had they just lost three warriors to Naia?

"Oh Gods this is bad." Barack gets his Jcell out and calls Sanne.

"Hmmm, real popular right now aren't you?" The teacher looks at the phone. "Barack? First Dante and now Barack? Real popular with the boys. The way you went around with your skirt off no wonder." He sets the phone down next to the Jpocket he had already turned off.

"I didn't do that I'm telling you the waist broke!" Sanne had been made fun of and ridiculed the second they were in the room.

"Another ten minutes for that little outburst. You must learn to behave before I make you learn it. Back in my days a teacher could punish a student. No simple sit there for a few hours no we'd have to write out our punishment. I once had to write a twenty page report on talking in class. But no not today that much writing will make your wrist and hand hurt and we can't _let that happen_." The sarcastic tone gets on Sanne's nerves. "I believe you need to be punished though." The teacher stands up from his desk. "Little miss Princess aren't you? Billion Dollar Princess. Never had to work for anything did you? Just throw money around."

"I don't throw money around." Sanne is getting mad. So mad she doesn't even notice the black mist creep across the floor and into the pant leg of the teacher. "And I do work hard."

"I'm sure you consider getting your nails done at the salon as work. I bet your mother taught you that. She must be a real hottie if she got a billionaire to marry her. Of course he's sleeping around on her what billionaire wouldn't?"

"My mother knew my father since the seventh grade! They love each other they'd never cheat on each other!" Sanne stands up so fast the chair is knocked over. "How dare you talk about them like that!"

"Little girl I think we need to go back even farther. Back when my father was in school a student acted like you they'd be punished!" Xana made sure to keep the voice normal so Sanne wouldn't know he was possessed.

"Just try it you'll be sued and fired so fast…" Sanne is smacked hard enough for her to see stars.

"You will be punished!" The teacher reaches down to his waist and pulls his belt off. "I don't have a paddle so this will have to do."

"Don't you dare touch me!" Sanne is about to let out a vicious kick when her skirt falls down to her knees causing her to fall over. Before she can get up the teacher hits her hard with the belt across her behind. "Aaaa!" Sanne struggles to get up but the teacher puts his foot down on the middle of her back to pin her to the floor. "Please, stop! I won't tell anyone!"

"You won't tell anyone anyways! I'm tired of dealing with punks like you! Your rich parents spend more on you little brats and you act all the same!" The teacher lets loose with the belt on Sanne.

Ark and Mira get to the Factory and go down to the Control Room. "Dante, Ark told me that Sanne is in detention."

"So she isn't being targeted?" Ark and Mira shrug their shoulders. Ark knew though. He wasn't sure what Naia was doing but he knew Sanne was the target. "Well we need to hurry. The Tower is in the Forest Sector."

"Fun times then." Ark sits down on the floor. "We need to wait for the others. I hope it doesn't take them long." Ark was getting bored. Not worrying about the attack made things a lot easier.

Barack calls Dante once he gives up on Sanne. "Dante, be careful! Naia went to me, Skitz, Krieger, and I bet Ark and Mira. She wanted me to join her but I said no. The others, I don't know."

"What?" Barack repeats himself. "I see," Dante looks over at Ark and Mira. He knew Ark hated Sanne but Mira? Well she liked to keep Ark happy but would she join Naia to keep Ark happy if Ark joined her? No, Ark and Mira didn't join her. If they had they would have attacked him by now right? "Don't worry Barack I'm sure no one would do that."

"If you say so man. Be careful I can't get a hold of Sanne."

"She's in detention. Where are you?"

"I'm stuck in the woods because Naia trapped my leg. Krieger and Skitz wouldn't help me."

"I see. Well, I'll be careful around them." Dante's mind had been changed by this information. Why else would those two leave Barack behind? Well, Dante was sure they were in a hurry but what if… Well they'd find out wouldn't they? "Ark, Mira, did Naia come to you and offer you a chance to join her?"

"What? No, why?" Mira is confused by the question.

"I was." _Did Naia ask the others? Of course she did Skitz and Krieger hate Naia as much as I do. I may not be the only one. I'm sure she'll tell me if they have._ "But I turned her down of course."

"Ok well Krieger and Skitz were asked and we don't know if they turned Naia down. If they didn't then we'll be in a lot of trouble."

"Ha, like I can't handle them." Ark stands up. "I doubt my sister would join Naia anyways. She doesn't want to spend that much time around Sanne."

"We still need to be careful." Dante starts to sweat with worry as the alarm sounds alerting him that Krieger and Skitz made it. "Take the ladder down I'll send you separately." The two take the ladder down as the elevator moves. It stops at the Control Room and the two step off.

"Who all made it?" Krieger looks around.

"Ark and Mira are waiting. Why didn't you free Barack?"

"His leg was stuck in some dirt stuff. We probably couldn't get his leg free so why bother?" Skitz gets on the elevator and waits for Krieger to follow.

"You could have tried. Sanne is stuck in detention so we're down two warriors now."

"Well we didn't." Krieger gets on the elevator and takes it down with Skitz to the Scanner Room.

"Transfer Ark, Transfer Mira, Transfer Krieger, Scanner Ark, Scanner Mira, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Rain Forest Sector. "Transfer Skitz, Scanner Skitz, and virtualization." She lands next to the others and soon the vehicles form. Dante sets up the auto transfer then hurries down to the Scanner Room and gets in the right Scanner just in time.

Sanne is curled up into a ball as the teacher stops beating her with the belt. "Have we learned our lesson?"

"Yes."

"Yes what!"

"Yes Sir."

"Very good. Now what will you do for me little girl?"

"I, anything you want Sir."

"Very good little girl. Sit up." Sanne sits up and wipes tears from her eyes. "Did I say you could wipe your tears?"

"No Sir."

"Then don't do that. What I want you to do is to stand up and pull your skirt up. I think your time here is done. And if you tell anyone then people will get some very interesting pictures of you."

"Please Sir don't release them."

"Humiliated aren't you little girl?" Sanne nods. "Good you need to learn your place." The teacher spits in Sanne's hair. "If anyone asks where those bruises came from tell them you fell down the stairs." The teacher smiles. "By the way Sanne," His eyes change and Sanne sees the Eye in his.

"Naia!"

"_Very good! And I'm sorry to say but,"_ The teacher holds up Sanne's Jcell with a very humiliating picture on it. "_Send."_

"No, who, who did you send it to?"

"_That one I think went to Ark. The other ones well, you'll find out." _A black mist leaves the teacher and he collapses to the floor. Sanne goes and picks her phone up hoping there was some way to stop the pictures from being sent.

On Lyoko the Lyoko Warriors are close to the Tower when something appears. "What the hell is that?" Ark creates his spear. The monster comes out from the trees and vines and reveals a long body.

"A snake monster?" Dante gets his wand out. What Dante and the others don't notice are the other snake monsters crawling through the trees and vines. "Alakazam!" The first snake Monster moves back into the trees and Dante misses. "With all this cover I can't see where it is going."

"Aaaa!" Mira is attacked by a snake monster. It didn't fire lasers but instead bite her on the leg and pulls her off of the disc. Ark reaches out for her but the snake monster pulls back into the trees with Mira.

"Mira!" Ark figured this would be easy now that he was Partners with Naia but now he was getting scared.

"How did it get over there so fast?" Krieger takes his sword and shield out. "Teleportation?"

"Maybe." Dante looks around for a sign of movement. He points his wand at some trees. "Alakazam!" The Snake monster comes out and fires an energy beam at Krieger. He puts his shield up and blocks it but Dante misses the Snake monster. "Where did it put Mira?"

"I'm not worried about that right now." Skitz dives towards the monster with her clubs out and ready. It goes back into the trees and a second later a Snake monster comes out from the trees on the other side firing lasers at Skitz.

"I think there might be more than one!" Ark throws his spear and misses the Snake monster.

"Probably. You keep them busy I hurry to the activated Tower." Dante flies down towards Krieger. "Krieger I need the Overbike's speed."

"And take this." Krieger hands him his shield. "Hurry." Krieger leaps off of the Overbike and lands on the Overwing as Dante gets on the Overbike.

Sanne is doomed. She sees that Naia sent out the pictures to several dozen students and to a few servers she recognized as tabloid websites. Soon the daughter of the richest man in the world would be seen, humiliated, by the world. "We need a return, frak." Sanne sits down. "Where the hell is my skirt?" She finds it and looks the back of it. "A burn? Like energy cut it, Naia!" Sanne throws the skirt away. "Well at least I am wearing clean underwear." Sanne waits and hopes that she will get a phone call from one of the others once the attack is over.

Mira is struggling with the snake monster as it moves through the Rain Forest Sector. "Let me go!" Mira tries to get her Kodachi out but can't reach them with her left arm pinned. The Snake monster comes out of the trees and spits her out. Before she can get up Naia appears.

"_Hello Mira."_ She smiles evilly. "_Sorry I took so long to ask you but would you like to join me?"_

"No way Naia."

"_Very well, goodbye."_ The snake bites Mira sending her back to Earth. "_Too bad she would have done well with Ark."_ Naia turns into a black mist and appears over the activated Tower. "_And here comes Dante. So handsome, brave, and strong. I still love him and he knows that. But that tramp has her claws in him."_ Naia squeezes her hand into a fist. "_I'll let him go for now."_

"Almost there and no monsters." Dante flies up to the activated Tower and just as he is about to get in it deactivates. "What the, what is she doing?"

"_Playing of course."_ Naia flies down behind him. "_And I want another playmate. Join me Dante and I will love you forever."_

"I'm sorry Naia, I love you I really do but I, not like Sanne."

"_I see. Well, goodbye then my love."_ Naia waves her hand and energy comes out destroying him.

Dante goes to the Control Room and uses the control panel to bring the others back to Earth. "I think we need to call Barack and Sanne."

"You call them I'm busy." Skitz gets on the elevator.

"You guys call them." Krieger gets on the elevator after Skitz.

"Fine, Ark, Mira?"

"I'll call Barack." Ark gets his Jcell out as Dante calls Sanne.

Sanne answers her phone glad to see Dante's number. "Dante, launch a return please."

"Sanne, are you sure?"

"Yes. Xana did something that requires a return."

"Ok Sanne." Dante and Sanne hang up.

"Barack says his foot is still stuck." Ark puts his phone away.

"Well we need a return anyways." Dante brings up the return program. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

Sanne and Dante call a meeting. Krieger and Skitz refuse to go. And so… "Naia said she wanted another playmate. That means she already has one, if not two." Dante is concerned as are the others.

"And you think either Krieger or Skitz? Or both? Man my sister wouldn't do that." Ark defends his sister.

"And what about Krieger?" Ark shrugs his shoulders. Barack doesn't like this response. "So as far as we know Krieger could be the traitor?"

"He could be." Sanne bites on her nails in worry. "But I don't think he would. He's too strong for that."

"You did cheat on him and broke his heart for Dante." Ark tries not to sneer when he says this but fails.

"I know Ark but damn it Krieger wouldn't do that."

"And neither would my sister!"

"Stop it!" Mira gets between Ark and Sanne. "Or Naia is messing with us. She said what she did to play us as fools."

"There is that." Dante sighs with relief. "None of us would join her. We all know what happened to Sora."

"Yeah, Sora." Ark doesn't worry. That was Xana and this is Naia. They were partner in annoying Sanne. They didn't want to wipe out life in the Universe. "Well, I have homework to do."

"As do I." Barack goes over to the elevator. "Um, who else is coming?" Ark and Mira follow him.

"I'm going to work on fixing Naia for awhile."

"And other things I bet." Sanne stares at Ark after his comment until the elevator doors close.

"Damn him. I work my frakking ass off and he makes fun of me for it." Sanne turns to Dante. "But maybe later we could do something. Get something to eat you know?"

"Sure Sanne. I'll go to Lyoko and work from a Way Tower ok?"

"Sure." Sanne kisses him lightly on the lips then after he takes the ladder down sends him to Lyoko.

**A/N So far no one knows… Mwahaha! Also, I got the idea while at work and from my muse. I was working in the fruit snacks aisle and saw a box of Curious George snacks. This made me think of those old titles like "George goes to the Zoo" and stuff. So I have Naia goes Shopping. **


	106. Chapter 106

**Code Xana Episode 103: Speed of Sound**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-102**

After three days of strange accidents Sanne is convinced she has been cursed. Her clothes ripping and shoes coming untied causing her to trip. Then food trays mysteriously sliding and dumping into her lap. Ark knew what was going on as he was the one doing it but Sanne was convinced she'd been cursed somehow by Naia. "Xana used mystic stuff before. Voodoo dolls and stuff why not Naia?"

"Because curses aren't real." Dante knew curses weren't real because that was magic and magic wasn't real. "It just seems like a lot of bad things are happening all at once."

"Because they are Dante. Just this morning I go to throw something away and I trip over nothing! Then before that the milk carton I was drinking out of bottom opened and milk spilt all over me. I'm telling you I'm cursed and Naia has something to do with it Dante."

"Naia, well, she doesn't really want to hurt you just annoy you so I guess a curse would make sense."

"Not hurt me? Last time she possessed a teacher to hit me with a belt! That really frakking hurt."

"Yes Sanne I'm sorry." Dante hugs her. "But you know magic isn't real. There must be a scientific explanation for all of this."

"I guess." Sanne hugs him back. "Thanks Dante."

"No thanks is needed Sanne I love you." Dante kisses her lightly on the lips. "If you aren't worried about the curse maybe we could go to the mall. I haven't eaten for awhile."

"That's right, sorry Dante. I kind of forget you're usually at the Control Room working on fixing Naia."

"I could use some chocolate." Dante smiles as he takes Sanne's hand in his. They get on the elevator and leave the Factory.

Ark is in the woods waiting for Naia. Soon a black mist appears and forms into Naia. "Hey Partner."

"_Hello Partner."_ Naia smiles at Ark. "_That was wonderful what you did to Sanne this morning but I have a juicy idea!"_

"What's that Naia?"

"_That tramp is about to go to the mall with Dante. Go there and find a way to humiliate her. She believes she is cursed. Maybe you could keep that going. I will attack once you humiliate her."_

"Ok Partner." Naia turns into a black mist and disappears. "Hmmm, I'll go the fast way." Ark had been practicing on using his powers and soon turns into a black mist and disappears.

Sanne and Dante get to the mall and see Krieger. "Hey, Krieger." Sanne goes over to him. "What's up?"

"None of your business." Krieger is cold to Sanne. She knew he was still mad at her but they had been getting along better.

"I, well, if you're here alone you could come with Dante and I and uh, get something to eat." Sanne didn't like to see Krieger alone. She didn't like to see him in a bad mood. She knew it was her fault and wanted to make things better. "We're going to the food court."

"Who said I was alone?"

"Well I, who?"

"None of your business."

"What about Naia? She might attack her. You know that's how Naia, Barack, Mira, and Sora got involved."

"Naia isn't Xana. She won't attack her." Krieger turns his back on Sanne ending the conversation. Sanne goes back to Dante more worried about Krieger. Maybe Naia wasn't messing with them. Maybe Krieger knew Naia wouldn't attack his date because he was the new Knight.

"Dante we need to be careful about Krieger." Sanne looks back at him scared for and of him. She still loved him as more than a friend and didn't want to lose him to Naia. She keeps an eye on him as he walks away.

Krieger is in a bad mood after seeing Sanne and Dante and tells his new girlfriend that he wants to go back to Kadic Academy. They do splitting up once they get back to the school grounds.

Ark walks through the mall and finds Sanne and Dante. "Hmmm, this will be fun." He sneaks up close as they get on the escalator. Sanne had stopped wearing skirts since the third one mysteriously broke and went with jeans. Ark decides that Sanne would have an accident with the escalator. As Sanne and Dante get close to the top Ark sends energy out to pull on the leg of Sanne's pants. He pulls it down into the conveyor belt and when it gets to the top it gets caught.

"Hey, help!" Sanne struggles as her pants rip a little as the escalator moves and her pants get pulled into the small space at the top.

"Crap I didn't think of that." The jeans weren't ripping as well as Ark thought they would. He sends more energy and rips the pants himself exposing Sanne to the people at the mall. "Pink panties again? Does she wear the same pair or does she really only own pink panties?" Ark watches as Dante tries to cover Sanne up and other people point and laugh.

"I told you I was cursed!" Sanne runs away with Dante following. She doesn't stop until she gets to a sewer entrance and climbs down. Dante climbs down after her closing the sewer cover.

"_There we go. Needed those two away from others."_ Naia activates a Tower in the Mountain Sector.

Sanne is still running down the sewers with Dante chasing behind her. Being away from anyone and even from outside makes it so they don't notice the attack that Naia launched.

Barack is taking a nap in his room. He never notices what is going on around him.

Krieger is working out in the gym when his new girlfriend shows up. "Hey, want some company?"

"Sure." Krieger does a sit up and sees his new girlfriend is already in her gym clothes. "And if I had said no?"

"I would have convinced you." His new girlfriend smiles as she goes over to him. He doesn't notice the attack.

Mira is in the sewers after Ark called her inviting her to the mall. He told her to make sure to take the sewers even though it was the weekend and they were allowed to leave through the gate. Being in the sewers she doesn't notice the attack as she was away from everyone.

Ark notices the attack though. He hears a whooshing noise then notices it is night. "That was strange." A black mist appears and forms into Naia. "Hey Partner what are you doing?"

"_Just sped things up. Kind of boring I know but after all those returns they did for Xana awhile ago I think we need to go back to where we should be. Know what I mean Partner?"_

"And they won't notice?"

"_They are all away from others and unaffected by the attack. So until they come out from where they are they will not notice."_

"And this annoys Sanne how?"

"_Homework, tests, life missed."_

"Oh crap if I get less then a B Average I'm being sent back home."

"_Don't worry Partner I can't lose you."_ Naia waves her hand and a bunch of papers appear then disappear. "_Your homework is done."_ Naia puts a hand on Ark's cheek. "_I won't lose you Ark."_

"Uh, ok." Ark is uncomfortable by the touching. "Um when we get to the point that we were before all those returns what will you do?"

"_Distract them some more."_ Naia smiles evilly. "_I loved what you did at the mall. Hilarious."_

"I'm trying to catch a time she isn't wearing any underwear." Ark makes a little growling noise.

"_That would be great! Let everyone know she is really is a natural pink haired girl."_

"Yeah and you know I'm a guy what can I say? Seeing naked girls is my main mission."

"_No your main mission is to annoy Sanne then your mission is to see naked girls."_ Naia and Ark laugh. "_But to continue my attack,"_ Naia snaps her fingers and time speeds up.

Mira gets to the end of the sewer passage near the mall and climbs out. "Ark, where are you?" She looks around. "He said he'd meet me here." Mira looks just in time to see time speed up on a clock in the middle of the parking lot. "That is just frakking weird. No, Naia!" Mira gets her Jcell out and calls Sanne who doesn't respond. Her Jcell and Jpocket were in her pants pockets back at the mall. She calls Ark who also doesn't answer. "Why won't anyone answer?" Time speeds up again as Mira tries Dante who ignores his phone as he continues chasing Sanne. She calls Krieger but he and his new girlfriend were, busy, in the gym. She calls Barack but he is still sleeping and doesn't answer. She calls Skitz as a last resort but she was busy with her new boyfriend and doesn't answer her phone. "Am I the only one left?" Time speeds up again and when it stops Mira hears a car horn blaring. She turns just in time to see a car going down the parking lot. Mira tries to get out of the way but is hit. "Aaaa!" She falls onto the ground and rolls onto her back.

Krieger is leaving the gym a few minutes later with his new girlfriend. "I told you not to leave hickies."

"You left them on me Krieger."

"Yeah but not on your neck." Krieger rubs his neck. "Not the kind of work out I expected."

"Yeah well it burnt calories." His girlfriend smiles and laughs a little. She reaches down for her phone to see what time it was when she notices someone called. "Hey, Mira called." She listens to the voice mail. "Naia's attacking!"

"Crap Skitz we better hurry." Krieger and his new girlfriend, Skitz Della Robbia, go off into the woods to use the sewer entrance.

Barack turns over in his bed but doesn't wake up from his nap as his Jcell rings and rings.

Sanne gets tired and has to stop. Dante catches up with her quickly. "Sanne why did you run away?"

"Did you not see all those people looking at me? I can't believe I'm this cursed! Those were my favorite pair of pants too." Sanne pouts.

"Sanne you could have stopped once you got into the sewers." Sanne shakes her head.

"No way. All those people, I was so embarrassed." Sanne blushes. "I told you I was cursed."

"It was an accident I'm sure it could have happened to anyone." Dante's phone rings. He takes his Jcell out and sees the text message. "Crap Naia's attacking. We have to go to the Factory."

"Not like this!" Sanne would not show up in her panties.

"Wear my pants I have boxers on underneath."

"But, that would look bad."

"We can't take the time to go to Kadic Academy and have you change. We need to hurry." Dante gets his pants off and gives them to Sanne who quickly gets them on and they head for the Factory.

Ark is at the Factory waiting for the first Lyoko Warrior to get there. Naia had sped time up to be where it should be after all of the returns they had done and now she had a new idea. Soon the sewer cover lifts and Ark gets ready for his act. "No, leave me alone!" A black mist forms around Ark to make it look like he was being possessed. Mira climbs out and sees him.

"No, Ark!" She runs over but when she gets close he smacks her away. "Ark, fight it!"

"I can't!" The black mist enters Ark. _I don't want to hurt Mira. I'll let her go. "_Mira, get away before I hurt you!"

"No Ark I won't let you get possessed." Mira gets up and goes towards Ark but he sparks with energy.

"_I already have!"_ He grabs Mira and throws her near the Factory entrance. "_Go, now!"_ Mira gets up and jumps swinging down to the Factory floor. She runs over to the elevator and gets on taking it down to the Control Room.

"Hurry guys we can't let Ark get hurt." Mira worries about Ark but he was fine. Better then fine.

"Well then just have to wait for Sanne or Dante." Ark stands and waits for Sanne or Dante to show up.

Sanne and Dante climb out of the sewers to see a black mist attacking Ark. "Help me!" Dante and Sanne run over to him. _Perfect._ Ark lashes out and hits Sanne knocking her away. Dante jumps on Ark.

"Get out of here Sanne!" Dante wraps his arms around Ark's neck choking him. "Hurry!"

"_Yes Sanne hurry!"_ Ark sparks with energy and shocks Dante. Dante doesn't let go.

Krieger and Skitz climb out of the sewer and see Ark and Dante fighting. "Leave him alone!" From the looks of it it could be Dante fighting Ark or Ark fighting Dante and Krieger's prejudice towards Dante makes the choice for him.

"Krieger make sure Sanne gets to Lyoko!" Dante squeezes his arms tighter around Ark's neck trying to ignore the pain.

"Frak, we better get in." Skitz runs past Ark and Dante and goes into the Factory. Sanne and Krieger follow. They get on the elevator and as they take it down Sanne notices the marks on Krieger's neck.

"Oh, you uh, have a new girlfriend?"

"What's it to you?" Krieger's defensive answer hurts Sanne's feelings. She was just asking a question.

"Just wondering. Are you sure you want her dragged into this fight? Can you trust her?"

"We don't have to worry about that any more. This is Naia not Xana. Naia just wants to get back at you for what you did."

"I, well, ok. Just hope Naia sticks with that." Sanne looks Krieger over wondering if Naia really did have a playmate as she called them. Or it could be Skitz, right? Or Ark, or Barack. None of them were exactly fans of her and she could see any of them joining Naia to get back at her. Not like they were or would be joining Xana right? But it would still mean they were the enemy. Sanne isn't sure if it is safe to be around any of the other Lyoko Warriors, except Dante. The elevator doors open and the Warriors step out.

"About time you got here! Xana possessed Ark!"

"We know you guys go down so I can send you." The Lyoko Warriors get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Skitz, Transfer Mira, Transfer Krieger, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Mira, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Mountain Sector. "Ok, my turn." Sanne sends the vehicles then sets up the auto transfer hoping Dante would be ok. Ark had to be fighting the possession making it possible for Dante to get away, right?

Dante is running away from Ark. "Ark fight it!"

"_I'm trying!"_ _Not but this will be fun._ "_Keep running Dante or I'll kill you!"_ _Well I won't but I'll have fun. Little bastard is with that tramp!_

"This is bad." Dante didn't want to run into the city where people could be hurt or see Ark.

Sanne and the others are headed for the Tower. They are being cautious but trying to go fast at the same time. The new Mountain Sector was just a platform here, platform there, with large empty spaces in between. If they weren't careful they'd take a dip in the Digital Sea. "The Tower is this way but we have to be careful." Sanne looks around for monsters.

"Tell us something we don't know." Skitz is annoyed. She didn't want to keep going to Lyoko. But she wasn't going to appear weak. She hated Sanne and Dante. She didn't like that Barack not once stopped going to Lyoko. All she had on her side was her brother and Krieger her new boyfriend.

"The algorithm of the nexus node mixed with the tangent of the stasis program is how the program files work." Sanne tries to make a joke to get Skitz to laugh but Skitz doesn't laugh.

Dante runs into the woods with Ark right behind him. Ark is using his powers to float in the air and send energy bolts at Dante. He doesn't want to hit him just scare him. "_Come on Dante!"_

"Ark stop this!" Dante feels the heat from an energy bolt as it barely misses his head. Dante ducks and a bolt barely misses him again.

"_Run!"_ Ark laughs insanely. He was having a lot of fun and though he didn't know it he was losing himself to the energies corruption. "_Give me a harder target to fire at!"_ Ark sends more energy bolts at Dante.

On Lyoko the Tower can be seen but no monsters. "At least we don't have to worry about those Snakes." Mira hated snakes and the Snake monsters scared her to death. Being attacked like last time and carried off had given her nightmares. "What's that?" She points at a rock near the activated Tower.

"I'm not sure." Sanne starts to focus on her energy. If Naia was going to have any nasty surprises she wanted to be ready for them.

"That's no rock that's a monster!" Krieger gets his shield out just in time. He saw the glow of a laser being charged and blocks it after it was fired. "She's trying to trick us!" The new monster seems to grow legs and fires more lasers at Krieger. "Sanne stay back!" Another rock on another platform moves and fires lasers at Sanne. She dodges them.

"I think we might be surrounded!" Skitz blocks lasers with her clubs as two more rocks turn out to be monsters hiding.

"Maybe," Sanne dodges more lasers as another rock turns out to be a monster. "Get down on the platform! We can't risk a vehicle getting hit!" Sanne dives for the platform that the activated Tower was on. The rocket boots couldn't be hit but the other vehicles were in peril.

"Whoa!" Krieger is hit in the leg by a laser. "Man they burn. Been so long since I've been hit." Krieger dives for the monster on the platform with the activated Tower. He jumps off of the Overbike and it crashes into the monster destroying it. "Sanne hurry!" Krieger blocks lasers with his shield hoping to distract the monsters from Sanne. "Before she sends more!"

"Trying!" When Sanne got close to the activated Tower lasers would keep her out. "I need help!" Sanne fires energy beams at a monster but she is so far away it has plenty of time to dodge it.

"Super Leap!" Krieger leaps off of the platform and lands on a different one. Two of the new monsters are on it and fire lasers at him. Krieger uses his shield to block lasers and runs towards them. "Super Leap!" He leaps towards one monster slamming his shield into it. He didn't see an Eye on it so wasn't sure where to slash with his sword. The second monster fires a laser and him and hits him in the back. "Damn it that burns." Krieger uses his sword to block the next laser. The first monster fires at him but his shield blocks it.

"If he has them I'll get this one." Skitz runs over and blocks laser from a monster on a different platform. "Now try it Sanne!"

"Ok." Sanne goes for the Tower.

Ark hits Dante in the knees. The energies corruption had gone to his brain. "_Goodbye everybody you've got to go. Got to leave them all behind to face the truth."_ Ark raises his hand and charges energy into it.

"No, Ark, fight it!" Dante tries to crawl away unable to stand up. "Don't do this Ark!"

"_Too late!"_

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Sanne. "I hope I was in time." Sanne sends her friends back to Earth.

"Ark?" Dante was stunned. Ark had been ready to kill him then froze in place. Dante crawls over to him and pushes on his leg causing Ark to fall over. "This isn't good." Energy sparks out around Ark's body but he doesn't move. Dante nearly screams when his phone rings. "Sanne?"

"Are you ok Dante?"

"No. Ark got me at the knees I can't stand up and whatever Naia did to posses Ark like froze him. He's not moving or anything."

"Ok, I'll launch a return." Sanne goes to do the keystrokes when Naia comes out of the monitor and attacks her!

"_Not so fast!" _Naia pins Sanne to the floor. "_I didn't speed time up just so you could send us back in time!"_ Naia sends energy into Sanne.

"Aaaa!"

"Leave her alone!" Krieger goes to attack Naia but is shocked by her energy and pushed away.

"_Let's send you on a trip Sanne!"_ Naia starts to laugh as she sends more energy into Sanne causing her more pain. Sanne feels herself slipping away as the room goes black.

"Aaaa!" Sanne sits up in bed. She looks around in a panic. "No, wait, Naia?" Sanne looks at the clock it was really late. "How did I get here?" Sanne rubs her eyes trying to wake up when she feels a weight on her bed. "Huh?"

"You ok babe?" It was Skitz Della Robbia. "Another nightmare huh? Its ok babe I'm here." Skitz hugs Sanne.

"But, I, I'm back." Sanne realizes that Naia sent her to the other world. A world where Skitz didn't hate her. No one here hated her. No one here might be a traitor who joined Naia. Of course here Naia wasn't in the group or anything. Xana was still alive and active…


	107. Chapter 107

**The Other Code Xana Episode 3: Blow Me**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-103 and OCX E1-2**

Sanne is trying to get used to the other world. They were months behind where she was in the other and going over her history project again. She had done it already so she was going through it fast but Skitz wanted help. "Ok Skitz just add this section here." Sanne places down an article on the particle board. As Sanne works with Skitz it reminds her of when Xana attacked sending her and Skitz into the history book. But it had been two days and no Xana attacks.

"Thanks babe I can't believe how fast you went through yours. I mean this is an American History project and I'm lost once we get to the Civil War." Skitz shakes her head. "Hopeless aren't I?"

"No you aren't Skitz." Sanne was kind of uncomfortable when Skitz called her babe. The Sanne from this world had feelings for Skitz and they did influence Sanne but she still had her feelings for Dante and Krieger. The Other World Sanne was probably in love with this Skitz and those emotions tried to come out but Sanne was still uncomfortable with them. "I feel like I've already done this before since my tutors had me do something like this before."

"Oh. Well how about we take a break?" The sound of Skitz's voice worries Sanne who comes up with a quick excuse.

"Um I'm you know, time of the month and stuff."

"Oh," Skitz pouts. "Well I still want a break been working at this for nearly three hours now." Skitz was noticing a difference in Sanne. Usually she'd be hugging her or at least putting a hand on her shoulder. Other World Sanne liked lots of contact even if it was just holding hands. But Skitz noticed that Sanne had changed.

"Ok Skitz we can take a break." Sanne smiles making Skitz feel better. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know I'm feeling hungry and dinner isn't for an hour. How about we sneak out and get something to eat?"

"Sure." Sanne and Skitz leave their room.

Xana watches the two wondering what he could do. He noticed that Sanne had changed also but in a different way. This Sanne seemed happier and more confident. This Sanne didn't seem to be as afraid as she had been. Xana of course would love to change this.

Sanne and Skitz climb out of the sewers near the mall. "How did you know the way Sanne? Been sneaking here behind my back?" Skitz laughs showing she was joking around.

"No I just know the way. Looked it up on Gaggle Maps. Where do you want to go first?"

"Food court then maybe do some clothe shopping. Mmm, see you changing, maybe go underwear shopping." Skitz growls making Sanne more uncomfortable. "Maybe have you help me change?"

"Uh, maybe. I don't really feel like that though you know cramps and stuff." Sanne hopes Skitz will buy her lame excuse.

"You're no fun." Skitz sticks her tongue out showing she was joking around. "But I know how it feels so you're forgiven." Skitz gives Sanne a quick kiss on the lips before they go into the mall.

Xana comes up with a great idea for how to attack without it being known. He activates a Tower then deactivates it only to activate a different one. He does this so the Super Scan will not find it.

Krieger and his girlfriend are making out in the woods when there is a sudden breeze. They ignore it until the breeze becomes stronger and stronger. "What's going on?" Michelle gets up. "You think a storm is coming?"

"I don't know." The breeze gets stronger and nearly knocks the two teens over. "Man that's crazy!"

"I know," Michelle grabs onto Krieger for support. "Let's go back ok Krieger?" He nods and they take off for the school.

Ark is coming back from the gym after being smacked by his now ex girlfriend. "Well then there's another one down. Who's left in our grade that I haven't dated?" Ark thinks about this not noticing the breeze. "Hmmm, Skitz, Sanne, and that Mira chick. Can't date Skitz since she's my sister but Sanne might be fun. Of course she'll be hard to convince. I wonder where Mira…" Ark is interrupted when a trash can bounces and hits him. "What the frak?" The breeze gets extreme and knocks him over. "Man that's crazy!" Ark gets up and runs for the nearest building.

Dante is on Lyoko when he feels the pulsations. He goes to Earth as soon as possible to call the others but finds his phone was broken by Xana. "If I can't call them then I better hope they figure it out on their own." Dante isn't so sure of this. He had a rather low opinion of the group. After Sanne's amazing ability to get the vehicles working and transfer the others and other programs she seemed to get stupid. Of course he didn't know that the Sanne that did all that wasn't the same as the one afterwards. "Hurry…" Dante stays in the chair waiting.

Sanne and Skitz are oblivious to the attack as they eat then shop.

Ark is hiding in a gazebo from the wind. "Ok no call from Sanne so not a Xana attack." Ark sits next to a soda machine using it to block the wind. He gets so comfortable he doesn't feel the soda machine tip as the wind gets more violent until it is too late. "Aaaa!" Ark reacts at the last second but isn't fast enough and his right leg gets pinned by the soda machine.

Dante soon notices that the Super Scan isn't detecting the Tower. "I know I felt pulsations. Xana's up to something." Dante checks the Super Scan for errors and doesn't find any. "Hmm, set it on one for now so I can look at the inner code." Dante sets the Super Scan on one Tower while he goes to do a deep search on the Super Scan when it activates. "What the?"

"What the?" Sanne hears her Jpocket beeping. She gets it out. "Xana's attacking we have to…" The Tower deactivates. "He's playing with us." Sanne is about to put her Jpocket away when she notices the Super Scan isn't scanning. "He did something to the Super Scan. We better go Skitz."

"Fine." Skitz sighs. "Just when we were having fun. Let me put these clothes back ok?"

"Leave them we don't know if we'll need a return and even if we don't who cares if we're sloppy?"

"Good point." Skitz and Sanne run out of the store. When they leave the mall they get hit by the strong breeze.

"I think this is the attack!" Sanne puts her arms up to block her face as tree limbs and small objects blow by them.

"We need to get to the sewer entrance!" They struggle against the wind trying to get to the sewer entrance.

Krieger and his girlfriend are in her dorm room when the window shatters. The wind comes into the room and sends things flying. "Aaaa!" She screams and runs out of her room with Krieger right behind her.

"This is insane!" Krieger gets his Jcell out and calls Sanne but she doesn't answer her phone. "This has to be Xana."

"What?"

"Um, stay here ok baby?" Krieger gives his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips then heads for the staircase.

Ark screams for help but the wind is so strong his screams are drowned out. "Please, please someone help me!"

Sanne and Skitz make it into the sewers and take a rest. "That was crazy babe." Skitz sits down.

"We need to call the others and tell them Xana's attacking." Sanne gets her phone out and sees that Krieger called. She calls him back. "Krieger, Xana is attacking get to the Factory."

"Already on my way. Call Ark I tried and he wouldn't answer." Krieger and Sanne hang up.

Sanne tries calling Ark but he doesn't answer. "Skitz is there any reason why Ark won't answer his phone?"

"Busy with a girl or he can't." Skitz starts to worry. "We really need to think about putting skateboards at the mall sewer entrance so we can go faster from there." Skitz runs as fast as she can for the Factory with Sanne trailing behind her.

The wind gets stronger and stronger. Windows shatter, doors break open, even cars are pushed over by the wind. Soon it gets up to over five hundred kilometers an hour making it impossible to walk outside. This would be a problem as the last part of the trip to the Factory required you to walk across the bridge.

Krieger gets to the end of the sewer passage first and tries to climb out but the wind is so strong the sewer cover is caught and blows away. "Holy frak that was like sixty kilos." The wind whips down into the sewers pushing Krieger down. He hangs on to the ladder but just barely.

Sanne and Skitz get to the end of the sewer passage and feel the breeze coming down. "Krieger what are you doing?"

"We can't go up there the wind is too strong." Krieger climbs down. "The only way to do this is if we tie ourselves together and hope our combined weight is enough. Once Ark gets here we'll find a way to tie ourselves together."

"Ark isn't coming."

"Well then I guess we need to figure it out now." Krieger sure didn't have any rope. "Um, if I take my shirt off and uh one of you do then we can tie them together and put those around our arms."

"Take our shirt off? Which one do you want to see more?" Skitz laughs a little as Krieger blushes.

"It's not like he hasn't seen more when we go swimming and stuff." Sanne takes her shirt off. Krieger had seen her naked before so being in her bra was no big deal. It wasn't this Krieger but she didn't care. Krieger ties the sleeves together then the three wrap the shirts around their arms.

"We have to be very careful. The sewer cover blew away like a cracker or something." The three climb out slowly. Krieger lies down on the ground and crawls slowly trying to stay as low as possible. The wind whips around him and he has a hard time breathing as the wind blows away the air. Sanne and Skitz follow him up and follow his actions.

"Aaaa!" Skitz coughed and lifted from the ground a little being caught by the breeze. It lifts her up and starts to blow her away but being tied to the others she jerks around violently. The other two are being dragged with her.

"Skitz get down!" Krieger tries to grab anything to keep from being dragged away but can't find anything.

"No!" Sanne grabs for anything and gets lucky. She grabs the edge of the open sewer entrance. Skitz flattens to the ground. "Ok be very careful. Slow and careful." The three go back to crawling for the Factory.

The wind near Kadic Academy gets so strong it starts to blow the soda machine on Ark's leg. Soon it rolls over and frees Ark's leg. "Oh Gods," Ark grabs his crushed leg. The wind blows and he starts to be blown across the ground. He bounces off the soda machine then continues to roll across the ground. He slams into a tree causing more pain but as he goes to scream in pain a branch breaks off and hits him in the head knocking him out. Ark tumbles across the ground like a rag doll until he slams into the science building.

Krieger, Sanne, and Skitz are crawling across the bridge sticking to the right side of it so if they got caught by the wind they wouldn't have far to go. "Almost there. I don't know how we'll get to the rope and swing down though tied together like this." Krieger gets even more worried now as he thinks about it. "If we can't get into the Factory then Xana wins."

"We may not want to be in the Factory soon." Sanne can hear the old building groan and creek as the wind pushes on it. "We can't go to slow or the Factory will collapse before we get there."

"If we go to fast we'll be blown away." Krieger wasn't going to be blown away by Xana or risk the other two.

"We don't know how long the Factory will hold!" Sanne crawls a little faster creeping up on Krieger.

"Wait for me!" Skitz crawls a little bit faster to keep up with Sanne. Soon the two girls are practically on top of Krieger.

"Be careful!" Krieger crawls faster and worries even more. The two girls might get them all killed.

Xana sits on Lyoko waiting. He had noticed something different about Sanne and was testing her. "_She isn't afraid to push forward. Maybe she knows something I do not. If they make it here I'll have to ask her."_ Xana continues to watch the three teens crawl across the bridge.

"Almost there!" The wind is so powerful the girls don't hear Krieger as he yells to them. "Just a little bit farther!" Krieger reaches forward and feels the edge of the Factory entrance. He doesn't dare open his eyes knowing the bits of dirt and sand flying around would blind him. He just reaches forward with his other hand and grabs the edge. Krieger pulls himself forward.

"Aaaa!" A large piece of metal hits Skitz on the back. The pain causes her to lose control and when she moves off the ground just a little the wind catches her and pulls her off of the ground.

"No!" Sanne is pulled off of the ground being tied to Skitz.

"Can't let go!" Krieger hangs on to the edge knowing that if he let go of the edge it would be entirely over. "Must hold on!" He pulls himself forward able to get his elbows around the edge then pulls forward even farther. His muscles strain giving everything they had to pull him and the two girls forward.

"Aaaa!" The two girls scream in terror.

"I won't lose to Xana! I will make it and they will make it!" With a last primal scream Krieger pulls himself forward until he gets his waist to the edge. He bends over to drop down from the edge but the wind is so strong he doesn't fall and instead is dragged across the edge as the two girls are blown by the wind. He reaches out and amazingly grabs a rope. He hangs on and as the rope swings around all three teens go over the edge. Krieger isn't strong enough to hang on to the rope and they fall to the Factory floor.

"Are we there yet?" Sanne laughs nervously as she tests her legs out. "Man it's still windy." The wind swirls around inside of the Factory but was nothing like it was outside.

"I can't feel my legs." Skitz tries to move them but can't. The piece of metal that hit her had broken her spine. "I can't feel my legs!" Skitz starts to panic. "Why can't I feel them?!"

"Its ok Skitz we'll get you there." Sanne knows the Scanners will heal Skitz. "Come on people we need to stop this attack." Sanne is so calm and collected the other two are stunned. Sanne grabs Skitz by the arm and sits her up. "Come on Krieger we need to carry her." Sanne wobbles a little as the wind moves around her but she keeps her feet.

"Yeah, help her." Krieger is a little shaken by the fall but with Sanne's leadership he gets up and helps her with Skitz.

"_Hmm interesting."_ Xana is even more intrigued by Sanne. Skitz was seriously hurt and yet Sanne remained calm. Much different then the Sanne he was used to. It was almost as if this Sanne was a different person.

"Dante!" Sanne is surprised to see Dante in the computer chair. She isn't sure why until she has memories flash in her mind. This Dante, this Sanne, were not even friends. This Sanne treated Dante poorly. "Um, why didn't you call telling us of an attack?"

"Because my father broke my phone."

"He's not your father." Sanne goes over to Dante. "Krieger, take Skitz down to the Scanner Room and help her into one." Krieger hits the button and the elevator doors close.

"He is to."

"No he isn't Dante." Sanne looks into his eyes fighting the urge to kiss him. "You're a million times better then Xana. You're fighting him, you're fighting for Earth. You're human and he's a virus." Sanne hugs him but Dante pushes her away. "Sorry I've treated you badly lately."

"We need to send your friends."

"They're your friends too Dante. I'll go down so you can send us at the same time then we'll wait for you." Sanne goes over to the ladder and takes it down to the Scanner Room.

"Transfer Sanne, Transfer Skitz, Transfer Krieger, Scanner Sanne, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector. The pulsations show the activated Tower is to the east then change.

"I know what he's doing." Sanne remembers a time where Xana would activate a Tower then deactivate it as he activated another Tower right after. "This is going to be difficult." Sanne sees the vehicles appear then soon Dante virtualizes on Lyoko. "Dante I know what Xana is doing." She explains it out to Dante and the others. "So we have to get either I or Dante into the Tower then send one of us back to watch the Super Scan. The second the Tower activates we need to deactivate it."

"That's some fast thinking. How did you know that is what Xana is doing?" Sanne points to the ground.

"The pulsations change directions. The only way for that to happen is if he is doing what I said."

"Yes, that makes sense." Dante follows the pulsations and sees how they change directions. "We need to go to the closest Tower and deactivate it once it activates." Dante goes over to the Overwing and gets on.

Krieger gets on the Overbike and revs the engine ready to go.

Sanne is about to get on the Overbike behind Krieger then stops. Memories come and she sees that she is supposed to get on the Overboard with Skitz. Sanne runs over and gets on. "The nearest Tower I think is east from here."

"North." Dante takes off for the Tower.

Xana sees where the Lyoko Warriors are going and gets ready for a battle. He sends three Blocks, a Tarantula, and a Hornet to the Tower and decides to just make it the activated Tower.

The Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower and the welcoming committee. "This should be easy." Sanne focuses on her energy.

"Easy? Five monsters!" The other Lyoko Warriors are nervous. This was more monsters then they were used to. Krieger pulls out the huge sword that was on his back. Sanne realizes that this was the first time she has seen Krieger. No, other Sanne had but not her. This Krieger had no armor. He was not a knight. This Krieger did not see himself as a protector. This Krieger saw himself as a fighter ready to cut down his opponents with a huge sword. A Zanbouto used in Imperial Japan to cut a horse and its rider in one swing. His clothes were tight fitting and all blue his favorite color. What Sanne really notices is how his hair had changed. Sticking out all over the place and a bright blue like his clothes.

"Wow." Sanne loses focus on her energy as she stares at Krieger. "He's so, so, handsome."

"What?" Skitz hears Sanne and is confused.

"I mean um, we, I'm getting off here." Sanne jumps off of the Overboard and lands on the ground firing an energy beam the second she lands. She misses but the monsters focus on her.

"Leave her alone!" Skitz dives at the monsters with her spear out. The Hornet stops firing at Sanne and fires at Skitz.

"Don't forget me!" Krieger charges on the Overbike with his sword ready. He holds it in front of him to block lasers.

"Scattershot!" Sanne fires a beam and it splits into five other beams. She destroys one Block but the other beams miss.

"Watch out!" Skitz throws her spear at a block after it fires a fire ring. Sanne jumps through the middle of it and the spear hits the Eye of the Block destroying it. "Almost got it!" Skitz dodges lasers being fired from the Hornet as she flies down to get her spear.

Krieger gets close to the Tarantula and swings his sword so hard it spins him and the Overbike around. The spinning gives Krieger two advantages. He is hard to hit with a laser and he can't stop even after he cuts the Tarantula in half destroying it. He continues until he gets to the Tower surprising an on looker. "_What are you doing!?"_ Xana had been cut badly by the sword but was powerful enough to stop the blade and Krieger's spinning.

"Xana!" Krieger jumps off of the Overbike and raises his sword. "Die!" Krieger swings as hard as he can but Xana catches the blade.

"_You are too slow Krieger. A heavy weapon deals the most damage but first it must hit." _Xana rips the sword out of Krieger's hand and tosses it out of the Tower. "_And I think its time for you to go back."_

"Leave him alone!" Xana turns and sees Sanne running into the Tower. Sanne and the others heard Xana and Sanne was ready. She fires a massive energy beam hitting Xana hard and knocking him backwards.

"_That power you don't normally know how to use. I want it give it to me!"_ Xana lunges for Sanne.

"Have it!" Sanne fires another energy beam knocking Xana away again. "And again Xana! You can have all of it!" She fires another one. She is about to fire again when she blacks out.

"I think she's waking up." Sanne's eyes open and she sees Krieger, Skitz, Ark, Dante, Mira, and Barack standing over her. "Sanne, are you ok?"

"Krieger?" Sanne sits up. "Where am I?"

"Your room. You passed out or something and wouldn't wake up. We tried the Scanners and nothing happened. So we tried a return and now you're awake." Krieger has a sound to his voice that makes Sanne melt. It wasn't hatred or even annoyance. Krieger still cared for her and it came out in his voice.

"So, I, then now I'm back." Sanne hopes the other Sanne wasn't captured. She was just about to kill Xana when this group did a return. "Thanks guys." Sanne smiles and laughs a little. She didn't know if this world was better or worse than the other but she had found out that this Krieger still liked her. Sanne was torn emotionally but hearing Krieger's concern made her feel better.

**A/N Put this up to tell you I updated my original. Please review.**


	108. Chapter 108

**Code Xana Episode 104: Swallowed by the Sea**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-103**

Sanne is having a hard time being back in the world that she knew. Naia's attempt at speeding up time had been reversed a little by the return but there was still a lot of homework and tests to make up. It took a lot of explaining, lying, and BSing but the group had figured out a way to get a chance to do the homework and tests they missed.

Except Ark who somehow had it all done. This made some of the group suspicious of him but Mira, Skitz, and Krieger were sure it was Naia's way of trying to trick them. If Ark was her knight or playmate then why would she have possessed him? It was obviously someone else and Naia was trying to draw attention away from them.

"I know this frakking stuff but I have to do it all at once!" Sanne finishes math homework. "I have a headache from working on this crap." She rubs her temples and tries to think of a better place. All that came to mind was the Other World. Where she was loved by everyone. Where Xana wasn't able to kill anyone because he was too weak. Where Sora and Naia were not dead or possessed. "Why can't I be back there?" Sanne has to fight back her tears. This world was hell compared to the other world. "Damn you Naia!"

Naia is watching and hears this. "_Hmmm it seems to be working. Now to annoy her some more!"_ Naia plans her next attack but has to wait for the right moment. A moment the Tower wouldn't be detected.

Two hours later Sanne is in her room. Mars was, somewhere, and that's all that mattered to her. Sanne pulls a diary out from under her bed and starts to write in it. Ever since Skitz had read the diary she kept on her Jpocket she went with pen and paper. Sanne is so enthralled in her writing that she doesn't notice the black mist coming out and turning her Jpocket, Jtop, and Jcell off.

Dante is in the Control Room making a microwave pizza when the Super Scan beeps. "Naia, what are you doing now?" A black mist comes out and forms into Naia. "All that to come here?"

"_Well Dante that's how much you mean to me."_ Naia smiles knowing she could distract Dante while her real attack continues.

"If you really loved me that much you'd stop doing what you are doing. You'd help us find a way to save you Naia." Dante has to fight back the flood of emotions. He still loved Naia but not as much as Sanne. But with Naia in front of him it was hard to feel that.

"_I can't Dante. Sanne deserves what she is getting! She stole you from me! She got Sora killed! Skitz was sent home because of that tramp!"_

"Your new playmate doesn't seem very grateful does she?" Dante tries to trick Naia into revealing who had turned.

"_Oh they are but Skitz is not they! Do you think me so stupid Dante? I am far smarter than that!"_ Naia sparks with energy.

"No I don't Naia but I had to try."

"_Or you could leave that tramp and join me."_ Naia backs Dante into a wall. She reaches out and puts a hand on his cheek. "_I still love you. Please Dante join me again. I miss you so much."_

"You, you're not Xana but you're not Naia. I still love Naia but you're not her. Naia would let us, help us, fix her so she could be back on Earth."

"_Very well."_ Naia smiles evilly as the room shakes. "_Just so you know this is not why I activated the Tower."_ Naia turns into a black mist and disappears back into the Super Computer. The Control Room shakes again as Dante gets his Jcell out.

Sanne never hears her phone ring. Naia had turned it off. She never hears the Super Scan detect the activated Tower as Naia had turned them off. But she does feel the room shake. "What the frak?" The room shakes again as does the whole building. Suddenly the room seems to drop ten meters. It isn't until Sanne stands up and looks out the window that she realizes the room, as did the whole dorm building, dropped ten meters! She looks and sees the other buildings dropping into the ground before the ground breaks apart and sinks even more. "Naia!" A black mist appears behind her and when Sanne turns around…

"_Boo!"_ Naia tackles Sanne to the floor. "_Hello tramp."_

"What are you doing!?" Sanne struggles but Naia sparks with energy keeping her pinned.

"_Sinking France into the ocean. Of course you'll deactivate the Tower and launch a return and have to do your homework over again. Funny how I want that to happen isn't it?"_

"You're just trying to drive me crazy!"

"_Yes. And I wonder do you really want to go back?"_

"I, what do you know about it Naia?" Sanne is genuinely curious about it. What did Naia know about that other world?

"_I know what Xana knew. He saw a couple glimpses of it but that's all. He wondered what was there. Was there another Xana? Could he merge with that Xana and use the combined energy orbs to control both worlds? Of course that would be stupid wouldn't it? Who wants to control the world when you can have fun and play? My playmate loves playing with you."_

"You don't have one you're just messing with us." The building shakes as it and the ground sinks deeper.

"_Oh really? How do you think all those bad things happen just to you? They use their powers on you and in return I gave them the powers. All they have to do is make your life a living hell."_ The building shakes again. "_You better hurry Tramp or you won't be able to get out. I don't want you to die of course because then I wouldn't be able to annoy you any more."_

"Then let me up!" Naia turns into a black mist and disappears into a light socket. Sanne gets up and runs out of the dorm room forgetting her Jcell.

Ark is panicking. Naia had not told him she planned to attack. Or play as she called it and thinks this is natures work. "Mira hang on to me!" Mira grabs on to Ark for support.

"This has to be Naia!" Mira was going out of her mind with panic. They had gone into a depression but then the ground around them sank.

"I don't think so!" Ark tries to get Mira towards the school but the shaking gets so bad they fall over.

"Aaaa!" Mira curls up into Ark for protection. She doesn't see the black mist appear besides Ark's ear.

"_Sorry partner. You were with Mira and I couldn't get a hold of you before I started to play. I'll make it easy for you and Mira."_ The black mist forms into Naia. "_Hello Ark, playmate."_

"What? Don't think you can trick us Naia!" Ark fakes outrage. "I know Mira isn't the one who turned on us!"

"_Then why am I here? Why am I going to be so nice as to get her and the one she loves to Lyoko?"_ Naia waves her hand and turns both into black mists sending them to Lyoko.

"Ark, I'm not the one who turned I swear!"

"I don't believe Naia for a second." Ark hugs Mira. "I love you and would know if you turned on us."

"Thank you Ark." Mira hugs him back. "Its weird to hug on Lyoko cause like you can't feel it."

"I know. Even weirder to kiss." Ark kisses Mira lightly on the lips feeling better now that she was out of danger.

Krieger and Skitz are panicking. They were at the mall when the mall started to sink into the ground. On the TVs there were reports of the ocean rising up on the coasts. France was being swallowed by the sea. They run towards the sewer entrance knowing it was Naia but when they get close they see water coming out of the sewer. "We have to take the streets."

"Do you know how to get there by the streets?" Skitz was so used to the sewers she wasn't sure she could go by street.

"I know! Just stick with me!" Krieger grabs her hand and leads her through the streets. Cars crash, people panic, glass shatters an rains down on the streets. The nation of France goes haywire as it slowly sinks into the ocean.

Barack is panicking as is everyone else. He was in the library doing homework when the attack started and when he tried to get out a bookcase fell and covered him with books. He tries to dig his way out but another bookcase falls and the bookcase and its books pin him down even more.

Sanne is running through the woods for the sewer entrance there. But even before she gets there she finds her feet getting wet. "Where is this water coming from?" She keeps running through it when she finds the source. "Damn it I can't take the sewers." Sanne turns and knows she'll have to take the streets to the Factory.

Dante calls Sanne again but she doesn't answer her phone. "Naia you can't kill anyone! If you do it will make you worse than Xana!" Naia doesn't respond. She had to be very careful with this attack. She didn't want to kill anyone of course just force Sanne to do a return. Naia puts up an energy wall to keep the ocean from flooding the land as it sinks even more.

Sanne runs out of the school and runs for the Factory.

Krieger and Skitz make it to the Factory and have to walk through nearly a meter of water as the river and sewer water floods the surrounding area. They swing down to the Factory floor and nearly have to swim to get to the elevator. "Are you sure we should take the elevator? What if the water goes down to the Super Computer Room?" Skitz is worried and Krieger stops.

"Good point. The other way is over there." Krieger and Skitz pretty much swim over to the other route to go down to the Control Room.

Ark and Mira are talking with Dante about what happened. "But I know Mira didn't turn on us. Naia is just trying to trick us."

"I agree. Mira has no reason to turn on us." Dante is concerned though. Naia may have still been helping her new playmate when getting Ark to Lyoko. But after all the things she did to Ark could he be the new knight? Just more mind games from Naia. "I'll wait for the others to get here. You are close to the activated Tower which is good for us."

"I guess." Mira looks around waiting for monsters. It had been awhile since they'd been to the Ice Sector.

Skitz and Krieger get to the boiler room and Krieger forces the door to open. "Whoa!" The boiler room had been sealed off and when he opens it the water floods into it carrying he and Skitz into it. They lose control and slam into the far wall. The water continues to rush in filling the boiler room.

Sanne sees the Factory and the water. "Crap the elevator won't be useable." Sanne sloshes through the water to the Factory edge. Instead of swinging down she just does a cannon ball into the water now that it was almost as deep as she was tall. She swims across the Factory floor to use the other route. She feels a strange pull towards the second route like a river flowing.

Krieger is able to grab the handle of the door of the boiler room and tries to pull it open but the water pressure makes it hard. "Skitz help me!" Skitz swims over to him and with her added weight the door pulls open. This causes another rush of water and the two are sucked out of the room.

"Aaaa!" Sanne does not expect the flow to increase and when it does she is surprised. She bounces off of a wall and gets disoriented.

"Woo!" Skitz grabs on to Krieger and they ride out the rush of water. Now that they were in control they were having fun.

"Help!" Sanne bounces off of the first boiler room door and into the boiler room. She hits a pipe then a wall before being sucked out of the room through the second door. Sanne is almost knocked out when her head hits the floor as she tumbles in the water head over heels.

Dante in the Control Room hears yelling. He takes the headset off as the noise gets closer. "What's going on?" He thinks he recognizes the voice but doesn't know why they would be coming from where they are. Unless they took the other route but why would they do that? Dante brings up the security camera and sees the water flooding the Factory. "Oh."

"Here it is!" Krieger reaches out and grabs the ladder. Skitz grabs him by the shirt then the ladder. They climb up and when out of danger kiss each other. "That was fun."

"Let's never do that again." Skitz kisses Krieger again.

"Hello." Dante is stunned when he sees the two kiss. The two are stunned when they see Dante.

"Um, uh, hi Dante." Krieger looks away.

"If you two are done I think you need to go down to the Scanner Room."

"Dante don't tell anyone ok? We, we don't want the others to know about us yet."

"It doesn't concern me what you to do. I'm sure Barack and Sanne would be concerned with it."

"Sanne?" Krieger clenches his hands into fists. "Why the hell would she care huh Dante?"

"Because she still loves you and is hurt that you don't love her any more." Dante's truthfulness stuns Krieger but worries Skitz.

"Well she frakked up and did stuff with you so she obviously didn't love him enough."

"She did she just had more love then she could handle." Dante sighs. He didn't want to be saying this but wasn't going to lie. "Now if you two could go down to the Scanner Room I'll send you. Ark and Mira are waiting for you."

"Oh." Krieger and Skitz climb down and go over to the ladder taking it down to the Scanner Room.

"Transfer Skitz, Transfer Krieger, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector near the other two. "Here are the vehicles." Dante sends them.

"Thanks Dante." Krieger gets on the Overbike ignoring the stares from Ark and Mira. It isn't until Ark clears his throat that Krieger looks over at him. "What Ark you want this?"

"What have you and my sister been doing?" Ark and Mira heard everything through the headset.

"Oh uh, nothing."

"You're a horrible liar. After all these years do you really think you could lie to me?" Ark crosses his arms and stares at Krieger.

"Hey leave him alone." Skitz goes over to Krieger. "We are dating, kind of. Since we were both betrayed by the ones we thought loved us we decided we should be together. We won't hurt each other like we've been hurt."

"Krieger how long have you been frakking my sister?" Ark creates his spear. "And don't lie."

"Ark leave him alone!" Skitz gets her clubs out.

"I let Barack do that but my best friend? Not only that but don't even tell me you're dating?" Ark walks towards Krieger and Skitz. "So again how long have you been frakking my sister?"

"None of your business." Krieger gets his sword and shield out. "Ark unless Mira helps you it will be two on one and I am a much better fighter than you." Ark stops and thinks about it. He could destroy both easily with his powers. But they didn't know he had these powers and couldn't expose them.

"You're right. I'll wait until we're on Earth to kick your ass." Ark goes back over to Mira mumbling.

"Don't tell Sanne or Barack." Skitz runs over to her brother. "Please Ark? You hate Sanne as much as I do so please don't tell her."

"And Barack?"

"Well, you don't like him do you?"

"I didn't when he was with you but now that you two are done frakking each other he's not so bad."

"Please don't tell him!"

"Fine. As long as you don't interfere in the ass beating I'm going to give Krieger when this attack is over."

"I'd love to see you try." Skitz had seen Krieger with no shirt on and knows what muscles he has.

Sanne is dazed, confused, soaking wet, but the flow seemed to stop. She swims over to the ladder and grabs it. She catches her breath before climbing out of the water and into the Control Room. "That sucked."

"Sanne are you ok?" Dante runs over to her and climbs up the ledge to check on her.

"I'm fine. I might look like a drowned rat but I'm fine." Sanne wrings her shirt out but it doesn't really dry it out much.

"You need to get down to the Scanner Room Sanne." Dante kisses a bruise on her cheek then another on her forehead. "Ok?"

"Yeah, sure." Sanne hugs Dante. "That was not fun."

"Krieger and Skitz thought it was."

"They went through that?"

"Yeah, just went to Lyoko a couple minutes ago. We're all waiting for you." Dante kisses her lightly on the lips since the bottom one was starting to swell up. "So hurry ok? Heal your bruises and dry your clothes."

"Ok Dante." Sanne and Dante climb down. Sanne goes to the ladder as Dante goes over to the computer chair. Sanne gets in the middle Scanner and waits for Dante to send her.

"Transfer Sanne, Scanner Sanne, and virtualization." Sanne lands on Lyoko next to the others. "I'm going to call Barack and see if he is close or not." Dante gets his Jcell out and calls Barack but Barack doesn't answer.

"Let me guess Naia's attacking." Barack can't reach his phone as he is still being pinned down by the books and bookcases. "About time they got around to calling and telling me." Barack complains some more.

"I guess not." Dante sets up the auto transfer program then hurries down to the Scanner Room getting in the left Scanner with seconds to go. When he lands on Lyoko he hurries over to the Overwing. "We go east."

"Ok." Sanne with the rocket boots on takes off for the activated Tower. The others follow her.

Naia decides to end the attack. It was getting too dangerous and someone might be killed if she kept it up. She actually raises the land a little then lowers her energy shield a little. Now she will have some fun on Lyoko. In the Forest Sector she revealed her Snake monsters and now she decides to reveal another new monster.

As the group gets close to the activated Tower a blue blur knocks Mira off of the disc. Ark is hit but he stays on. "What the frak was that?" Ark looks and sees what tackled Mira. A new monster that looked like a blue poison dart frog with Naia's symbol on its back in bright pink. The monster has two bright red splotches under its eyes making them look like they glowed.

"Get it off of me!" Mira pushes but the Frog monster holds her down. The Frog monster opens its mouth and fires an energy beam destroying Mira.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires an energy beam at the Frog monster but it leaps away. Its leap reminds the group of Krieger's Super Leap as it is little more than a blur. "Keep on it Sanne and I need to get to the activated Tower."

"I'll play with him." Krieger charges at the Frog monster with his sword and shield ready. The Frog monster fires a laser at him but misses. When Krieger gets close it leaps away. "Not so fast. Super Leap!" Krieger leaps off of the Overbike and slashes at the Frog monster. He cuts its front right leg but doesn't do much damage. The Frog monster lands then fires lasers at Krieger. He uses his shield to block them.

"Here's some help." Ark dives at the Frog monster on his disc. The Frog monster leaps away. Ark throws his spear at the Frog monster but misses.

"Super Leap!" Krieger leaps not at the Frog monster but at Ark's spear. He grabs it and throws it up at the Frog monster. The Frog monster twists in the air and the spear misses but the Frog monster leaves itself open for an attack. "Super Leap!" Krieger leaps and strikes the Frog monster cutting it across the Eye and destroys it.

"Good job Krieger." Ark pulls his spear out of the ground where it landed. "But you need a ride."

"Thanks." Krieger gets on the disc with Ark. "And to answer your question I haven't done anything like that with Skitz."

"Really?"

"Yes, I swear."

"Still going to kick your ass."

"You and what army?" Things ease between the two as they head after the others who were close to the activated Tower.

"Well no more Frogs." Sanne starts focusing on her energy as they get close. Two Mega Tanks are in front of the activated Tower. "She just wants a return so we have to do our homework over again."

"Great." Skitz was tired of doing the homework again and again. "This is getting annoying."

"Why she is doing it." Sanne fires an energy beam at a Mega Tank but only hits the hard outer shell. Dante fires energy orbs at the other one but only hits the hard outer shell.

"Skitz get close and beat on one while I attack the other. Sanne will be able to get in then."

"Already planning on that." Skitz jumps off of the Overboard and lands on top of the Mega Tank. Dante fires at the other Mega Tank as Sanne goes into the activated Tower.

"_Got ya!"_ Naia tackles Sanne out of the activated Tower. "_Tramp!" _Naia punches Sanne hard.

"Scattershot!" Sanne unleashes her energy knocking Naia off of her. "Nice try." Sanne runs into the activated Tower again. Naia gets up and runs after her only to be blasted with another energy beam. Sanne gets her rocket boots off then goes up to the second platform. Naia recovers from the last blast and continues her chase. Sanne places her hand on the control panel and soon the screens fall around her. "The Tower is…" Sanne is stopped by Naia.

"_Not so fast! You may have stopped my attack but I'm not done playing with you yet!"_ Naia uses her powers to block Sanne's attack then tackles her. "_I hate you! You stole my man from me! He still loves me I know it!"_

"He does Naia!" Sanne struggles with Naia. "Why he wants to save you so badly."

"_Shut up!"_ Naia sparks with energy. "_What would you know about what he wants!? You've warped him so badly with your temptations!"_

"Because he told me! Help us help you and we'll save you and bring you back! I swear Naia!"

"_And if he chooses me over you?!"_

"I'll live with that!" Sanne sparks with energy. "Now get off of me so I can launch a return!"

"_Fine."_ Naia turns into a black mist and disappears from the Tower going back to Sector 5. Sanne gets up and goes over to the control panel.

"Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up and reverses time.

Ark is sitting in his room waiting for Krieger. He was still upset over Krieger and his sister. When the door opens Ark unleashes a single punch hitting Krieger in the face. "There now we're even."

"Son of a bitch." Krieger holds his nose. "Sucker punch me will you?" Krieger lunges for Ark and knocks him to the floor.

"You deserved it!"

"Frak you!" Krieger punches Ark in the face. "Now we're even." Krieger stands up then helps Ark up.

"We'll see about that." Ark leaves the dorm room and gets his Jcell out. He calls Barack. "Hey Barack guess who Skitz is dating?"

"What?" Barack was glad to be alive after the attack

"Guess who my sister is dating. It's someone we know very well."

"I don't know, Krieger?"

"Yes! Good job." Ark hangs up on Barack then calls Sanne. "Hey Sanne guess who I just found out has been dating my sister?"

"Do I care?" Sanne was busy with homework.

"I think you will. We know the guy really well."

"Barack?"

"Guess again."

"The only guy left is Krieger." Ark doesn't say anything. "Oh my Gods those two?"

"Yep." Ark hangs up on Sanne. "Now we're even." Ark sparks with energy as he laughs evilly.

**a/n I am putting this up to tell you all I updated my original over on fictionpress DOT com, net, whatever it is. Please review.**


	109. Chapter 109

**Code Xana Episode 105: Harder Better Faster Stronger**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-104**

After Ark told Barack about his sister and Krieger Barack was angry at Krieger and Skitz. He had hoped to get Skitz back but if she was dating an old friend he knew it was pretty much through.

Sanne also now knew of the two and didn't know what to feel. She felt bad for Barack and was a little depressed about Krieger. She still had feelings for him even though she was with Dante.

Skitz and Krieger didn't care. They had been betrayed or felt like they had been betrayed by the one they loved. They might not love each other but they hated the others around them. The farther they pushed themselves away from the others the more worried the others got. One of them might already be the traitor and if one was the other wouldn't be far behind. And if neither was the traitor they could be joining the traitor and be Knights for Naia.

Naia loved all of this. She decides now was the perfect time to make the deal again. She waits for Krieger and Skitz to be alone before appearing. "_Hey Skitz, Krieger, how are we today?"_

"Naia!" The two pull away from each other and back away from Naia. "What do you want?" Krieger gets into a fighting stance.

"_Not to fight you of course. Why would I fight with someone who hates Sanne as much as I do?"_

"You still attack us." Skitz remembered the last one well.

"_That was a wide spread attack. I was not focusing on you. Neither of you were hurt right?"_

"No."

"_Then why worry?"_

"Because you're being corrupted. Why are you here?" Krieger relaxes a little believing Naia.

"_To offer you the same deal as before. Power for annoying Sanne. Very simple. One of you has already accepted this deal and has done well. They will not be like Sora and neither will you."_

"I'm sorry but I don't trust you that much." Krieger gets back into a fighting stance waiting for an angry Naia to attack.

"_Skitz?"_

"I, no. I mean, well, no."

"_Very well. Just know you can come to me any time you want and join me as equals. Not like what you are to Sanne. Little people not the children of a billionaire. Not part of the upper class privilege. With me you would be an equal with as much voice and power as me."_ Naia turns into a black mist and disappears from the woods leaving the two teens alone.

"Wow." Krieger relaxes again. "I, its tempting isn't it?" He looks over at Skitz and sees the look on her face. "Not that I would, would you?"

"I don't know. After what Sanne did to me I thought I'd be willing to do anything to get back at her but join Naia? Too risky. Be our luck Xana is hiding in her and once he gets a few Knights come out and take over the world."

"Yeah, exactly." Naia's offer seemed a lot less tempting when Skitz put it the way she did. "Well want to go do something?"

"We can do what I want right here." Skitz starts to kiss Krieger.

Sanne and Dante are working on a way to fix Naia. They have an idea but it was risky. As they work they have to turn some programs, like the Super Scan, off for more resources. Naia detects this and decides to see just what humans would do if they had power like she had. She used it to annoy Sanne and hurt Sanne and get back at Sanne. What would other people use it for? She activated a Tower and sends out multiple Ghosts. She sends them to a power plant and uses the power from there to power up her Ghosts and create more Ghosts.

As humans realize they have power they of course abuse it. Soon looting begins and rioting starts. People are able to break through bullet proof glass like nothing. People pick up a TV in one hand and a sofa in the other then run down the street. "_Exactly as I thought. Adults are horrible people. Look at those teens they aren't doing anything bad."_ Naia watches a group of teens using their powers to play an incredible game of basketball. Teens under two meters tall doing dunks, flipping in mid air for amazing shots. "_And of course I use it to do stuff like this."_ Naia continues watching the city of Paris as it riots and loots.

Sanne and Dante are completely oblivious to what is going on. In the Control Room they are cut off from the rest of the world. Ark however gets a warning from his partner in annoying Sanne. A black mist forms in Ark's dorm room and forms into Naia. "_Ark, I have started play time."_

"What are you doing?"

"_I gave a lot of people power to see what they would do with it. As expected the adults are fools and the teens like us have fun."_

"Well, Sanne hasn't called yet."

"_She turned the Super Scan off while doing work on the Super Computer. If I were you I'd tell Mira you heard it on your radio about a riot and assumed it was I. This way she does not get hurt."_

"Ok Partner." Ark turns into a black mist and disappears from his room. Naia turns into a black mist and disappears from his dorm room.

Mira hears the yelling and fighting outside of the Kadic Academy walls and starts to worry. She gets her Jcell out and is about to call Ark when she hears another noise. She turns around and sees Ark running down the path towards her. "Perfect timing." Mira puts her Jcell away.

"Mira! I just heard on the radio that the city is rioting. I, I think it might be Xana." Ark acts like he is out of breath. "I mean uh, Naia, you know what I mean."

"Did Sanne call?"

"No, she, said she would be working on the, Super Computer." Ark takes deep breaths.

"So?"

"I think that, means she turns, the Super Scan off."

"Oh. Well, we better hurry." The sound of glass smashing can be heard over the wall of the school campus.

"Exactly what I was thinking." The two run away from the wall into the woods headed for the sewer entrance in the woods.

Krieger is messing around with Skitz when they hear footsteps. By the time Skitz has her shirt back on Ark and Mira come running out of the woods and see them. "Hey what are you doing with my sister!?"

"Ark go away." Skitz didn't want to fight with her brother again.

"We're on our way to the sewer entrance because Naia is attacking." Mira tries to keep Ark from saying anything else. "So um, hurry." Mira runs past the two and Ark follows.

"I guess we better go." Krieger gets off of the ground and Skitz notices something and smiles.

"You might want to wait." Skitz puts her hand on Krieger's lap. "For that to go away or Ark might go for it."

"Naia attacking will deal with that." Krieger pulls away from Skitz feeling uncomfortable after being caught by Ark. "We better hurry. Who knows what Naia is doing."

"Fine." Skitz and Krieger run after Ark and Mira.

Barack is in the library doing homework. He still had a lot to do and unlike the others had no help. He was alone now. He got into the group because of Skitz but now she was with Krieger and he was so alone. He doesn't even notice the lamp sparking and a black mist coming out forming into Naia until she speaks. "_Hey, Barack turn around."_ He does and sees her.

"What the hell do you want?"

"_To help you." _Naia waves her hand and energy comes out. It appears to attack his homework and school books.

"What are you doing!? I'm not even half done!"

"_Now you are completely done."_ The homework papers form into a neat pile. "_See what you could do? All of your homework is done now. I am sorry my attempts at annoying Sanne made you so aggravated."_

"If you left us alone everything would be ok."

"_No it wouldn't. Skitz did not leave you because of me she left you because of Sanne. It's her fault that you're so alone. Well so am I. She stole Dante from me."_ Naia appears to have tears forming in her eyes. "_She stole the man I loved from me! She did it with no care for what I felt! And now Skitz left you because of her! If she had stuck with Krieger he could not be frakking her! If Sanne had stuck with Krieger she never would have sent Skitz back to America to keep her quiet!"_ The tears form and start to flow down her cheeks. "_I loved Dante and that tramp confused him! I wanted nothing more then to be heard by him but she distracted him so much he couldn't! I love him still but she won't let him go!"_ Naia puts her face in her hands as she starts to cry. Barack is stunned by this display of emotions.

"I, I never, I mean…" Barack doesn't know what to say. "I'm sorry Naia but I can't help you."

"_No, you can't. Enjoy my gift."_ Naia turns into a black mist still crying.

Sanne and Dante are surprised when the elevator starts to run. "What's going on? Did something happen?" Sanne checks her phone and sees no missed calls.

"We're about to find out." The elevator doors open and four Lyoko Warriors step off. "What are you doing here?"

"Naia's attacking!" Ark tries to sound hurried. "How could you two not know? I heard on the radio about a riot and it has to be Naia."

"What? Frak, one second." Sanne pauses a program and brings up the Super Scan program. A minute later it finds an activated Tower in the Desert Sector. "You guys were right. Go down to the Scanner Room and I'll send you."

"No I'll do it." Dante didn't want Sanne alone on Earth. She was Naia's target for obvious reasons. Sanne and Dante switch places in the computer chair and Sanne hurries over to the elevator. She takes it down with the others to the Scanner Room then get out.

"We're ready Dante." Sanne steps into the middle Scanner.

"Transfer Krieger, Transfer Sanne, Transfer Skitz, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Sanne, Scanner Skitz, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Desert Sector. "Transfer Mira, Transfer Ark, Scanner Mira, Scanner Ark, and virtualization." They land near the others. "I'll just wait for Barack."

"Uh, you might want to call him." Mira had completely forgotten about him. "We didn't call him."

"_He's been forgotten a lot lately hasn't he?"_ Dante turns to see Naia floating in the air. "_He doesn't like that I'm sure."_ Naia snaps her fingers and a few seconds later a black mist appears before forming into Barack.

"Whoa, what the, huh?" Barack was stunned by what had just happened. "What's going on?"

"_They forgot you again. I remembered you though. Have fun on Lyoko Barack, Dante."_ Naia turns into a black mist then disappears preparing her defense of the activated Tower.

"I guess I'm going."

"I'll set up the auto transfer. I didn't forget you I just thought someone else had already informed you of the attack."

"Its ok Dante I don't know if going to Lyoko is such a good thing." Barack would have to be close to Skitz and Krieger and of course being fired at by monsters wasn't a good thing.

"We need you." Dante sends the vehicles then sets up the auto transfer and hurries with Barack down the ladder to the Scanner Room. They get in the Scanners seconds before the doors close and send them to Lyoko. "We head south from here. We have to be careful though. We don't know what Naia will do or if her, playmate, will turn on us."

"If she even has one." Ark gets on his disc and takes off for the activated Tower. The others get on their vehicles, except Barack. He was going to get on the Overboard with Skitz.

"Who do I ride with?" Mira and Dante were on the Overwing since Ark took off without Mira.

"Barack, I," Sanne doesn't know. "Think you can handle the rocket boots? I'll ride with uh, Krieger?"

"I don't care Sanne get on if you want." Krieger is lying. He did care but he just wants to get going.

"I'll try it." Barack goes over to Sanne who gives him the rocket boots. She gives him a quick explanation of how to use them then goes over to Krieger. She gets on the back of the Overbike.

"Let's go!" The group takes off after Ark who already had a substantial lead.

The riot spreads and Naia gets worried. Humans being human were corrupt already without Naia's influence. "_Frak this is bad. Hmmm, but how to do it in a way to annoy Sanne?"_ Naia smiles evilly. "_Yes, that will be fun."_ Naia goes back to Lyoko leaving the rioting and fighting on Earth.

As the Lyoko Warriors get close to the activated Tower Naia decides to reveal a new monster. "What the heck is that?" Ark gets his spear out as the new monster virtualizes onto Lyoko.

"Um, looks like, what were they called," Sanne tries to think of what the animal was. "They went extinct a few years ago. My dad brought them back though for his Extinction Park and stuff."

"Rhinoceros." Krieger gets his sword and shield out. "I wonder what it will do." Krieger slows down on the Overbike not wanting to get to close.

The new monster looks at the Lyoko Warriors waving its large horn. The Eye on its forehead glows. It charges for Krieger and Sanne who were the closest. Its speed is amazing for its size.

"Whoa!" Krieger revs the engine and turns away from the monster. It charger by and continues for Dante and Mira on the Overwing. Dante takes off into the air and the monster charges underneath them.

"This should be easy." Barack fires lasers at the Rhino Monster. He doesn't hit the Eye but with every hit he and the others notice something.

"What the hell?" Skitz dives on the Overboard and when she gets close swings her clubs at the Rhino monster. She misses the Eye but hits the horn. "Is it shrinking?" With every hit the Rhino monster seemed to get smaller and faster.

"Scattershot!" Sanne fires at the monster and three energy beams hit the monster and it does get smaller. "Watch out!" The Rhino monster was smaller but much faster. It charges after Sanne and Krieger on the Overbike.

"Sanne get off!" Krieger revs the engine of the Overbike but the Rhino monster was still catching up to them.

"No way, Scattershot!" Sanne hits the Rhino monster again and it gets smaller but it gets even faster.

"Well Dante go in." Dante jumps off of the Overwing and runs for the activated Tower. When he gets close an energy beam explodes the ground in front of him knocking him backwards.

"_Dante don't do it!"_ Naia flies down from the sky.

"Naia, you're attacking we have to stop it."

"_I'm not attacking! I gave humans power and they are the ones who attacked. I did nothing to influence that."_

"You're corrupted Naia and so are they. It isn't your fault though."

"_Like you care! You left me for that tramp!"_

"I, yes and no. I thought you were dead, gone. I still loved you then and I still love you now. But Sanne, she, I can't explain it."

"_Bastard! How can you say you love me then talk about that tramp! She will get what is coming to her!"_

"She might. Naia if you help us we can fix you and bring you back to Earth. Then maybe we could work something out."

"_You want to help me she doesn't. She hates me and knows if I come back she'll lose you. She has done everything she could to keep you from saving me!"_ Naia sparks with energy. "_I hate her! And you should to! Look at all the things she has done! She has no friends left because she has hurt them all!"_

"She still has friends left." Mira defends Sanne. "And she did right when she told Jim about Skitz. Drugs are bad and she was addicted to them."

"_Shut up!"_ Naia sparks with energy and strikes Mira with an energy bolt sending her back to Earth.

"Hey!" Ark flies up to Naia. "Don't hurt Mira!"

"_Shut up boy! If my playmate wanted to be exposed I'd have them make you pay to!"_ Naia hits Ark with an energy bolt sending him back to Earth.

"Playmate? Do you think we'd be so easily tricked?" Dante looks up at Skitz who flies around on her Overboard hoping she wasn't the traitor. Or that Krieger wasn't the traitor and right now Sanne was alone with him.

"_Yes you would be. You have no idea who they are. You can only wonder."_ The Tower deactivates. "_I think a return is needed after all the damage done on Earth. Go and launch one."_ Naia turns into a black mist and disappears to Sector 5 as Dante runs into the deactivated Tower. He goes up to the second platform and uses the control panel to launch a return.

Barack is in the library again. "No, my homework." It was undone. "Frak, thanks a lot Naia."

Skitz and Krieger are in the woods again. "I guess Dante did it."

"No Naia deactivated it. She just wanted to mess with Sanne again. Which means we get messed with."

"I know and it's getting on my nerves."

"I wonder if she'd let us quit. I mean it's not like she's Xana right? No real threat to the world. Let Sanne deal with her alone."

"And then we find out that Xana was hiding and we get killed before we know what's going on." This time it is Krieger that makes the argument for staying.

"It would be our luck. If we didn't have bad luck we'd have no luck at all right?" Krieger nods. "Well, sometimes I get lucky." Skitz starts to kiss Krieger.

Sanne and Dante are in the Control Room again. "We need to complete this program. If we get it to work then the fight will be over."

"If," Dante wasn't so sure it would work. But if it did what would he do? He felt bad for Naia but didn't know what he would or could do. He loved Sanne so much and he loved Naia. "If…"


	110. Chapter 110

**Code Xana Episode 106: Walk Like An Egyptian**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-105**

Sanne and Dante are up late working on their new program. They were close they knew it but there was just that last little something. "Sanne it's after midnight you should be back at Kadic Academy."

"But we're so close."

"I know and we'll be close tomorrow." Dante rubs Sanne's shoulders. "I love you too much to let you burn yourself out."

"I'll take a break if you take one."

"I will Sanne." Dante kisses Sanne on top of the head. "Go back now Sanne." Sanne sits up from the computer chair.

"And you lie down on your cot." Sanne looks at it and frowns. "Maybe we'll get you a bed soon. Once Naia is back we'll have time for that."

"I'd love to have a real bed." Dante hugs and kisses Sanne who kisses him back for a few minutes.

"Ok now I really have to go." Sanne yawns as she walks over to the elevator. "And you go to sleep."

"I'll dream of you."

"And I'll dream of you." Sanne's smile is bright as she looks at Dante. Things were hard in the group but when she was alone with Dante it was all forgotten. "Be safe Naia could attack at any moment."

"I'm not her target."

"I know but still be safe." Sanne gets on the elevator and soon leaves the Factory and goes back to Kadic Academy.

Naia is worried. She didn't want to lose her powers. Well corrupted Naia didn't want to lose her powers. The real Naia would have been helping the group rescue her but the corrupted Naia wanted her powers and was ready to attack to keep them. "_I have to slow them down! What to do?"_ Naia thinks then decides on her newest attack. She had been looking for any way to annoy Sanne and on her search she found an Egyptian Exhibition going on at the local museum. "_Walk like an Egyptian!"_ Naia laughs as she activates a Tower and starts her attack.

Sanne is about to open the door to her dorm room when her Jpocket beeps. She pulls it out and sees the Super Scan has found an activated Tower. "Not now I was so close." Sanne really wanted to sleep but fighting Naia came before everything. She runs down to Mira's room and knocks lightly on it. No one responds so Sanne opens it slowly. She goes to Mira and shakes her. "Mira, wake up."

"Huh, what?"

"Mira be quiet. Naia is attacking."

"Oh." Mira yawns and sits up. "Let me get regular clothes on and stuff and I'll be on my way."

"Ok." Sanne sneaks out of the room making sure not to wake Mira's roommate up. She gets her Jcell out and calls Krieger.

"Sanne? Do you know what time it is?"

"Its time to go to the Factory because Naia is attacking."

"Oh we'll be there." Krieger hangs up on Sanne then wakes Ark up. "Ark, wake up." Krieger shakes him hard then gets dressed.

Sanne is unsure of whether to call Skitz. Skitz hated her. Skitz refused to talk to her during class. Skitz refused to acknowledge her existence unless there was a Naia attack to deal with. "Well she loves seeing me get hurt on Lyoko." Sanne calls Skitz and Skitz answers.

"If this isn't about Naia I'm hurting you."

"This is about Naia."

"Ok." Skitz hangs up on Sanne.

"One left." Sanne calls Barack.

"Sanne? It's like one in the morning."

"I know but Naia is attacking."

"Oh. I'll be there."

"Bye."

"Yeah, bye." They hang up.

"At least one of them was nice to me." Sanne sighs. She knew why the others hated her and it was her fault, somewhat. Skitz had been sent home because of her but it was because she was doing drugs. Ark hated her because of that. And Krieger, he was the only one she felt bad about. She still loved him but knew he would never want her back after what she had done. That was the only one that was really her fault and wasn't a good thing to do like when she told on Skitz. Sanne runs out of the dorm building when she realizes she hadn't heard from Dante. She calls him but he doesn't answer. "What did she do to him?" Sanne gets worried.

Dante tosses and turns on the cot. He was so tired he passed out when his head touched the pillow and not even the beeping of the Super Scan could wake him up. Naia comes out of the Super Computer and watches him sleep. She brushes a hand on his cheek holding back tears. "_Dante, I still love you. It isn't your fault that tramp tricked you."_ She continues watching him as her attack starts.

At the museum the security guard hears a noise. He goes over with his flashlight and sees the three mummies walking stiffly across the museum floor. "Stop right there!" He pulls out a can of pepper spray. The mummies ignore him. "I said stop right there! Don't make me use this!" The mummies walk by. "This is bad. Those things are priceless." He runs over to a security phone hanging on the wall and calls the police. They think he is on drugs or something after hearing his story of the mummies walking on their own.

Sanne gets to the sewer entrance in the woods and climbs down. She gets on her skateboard and takes off for the Factory.

Skitz is sneaking out of the Hermitage when a light turns on. "And what do you think you are doing?" Skitz turns and sees Samantha.

"None of your business."

"None of my business huh? It might be your parents business when I call them and they come out here to take you back home."

"I'm not going back."

"And you think you'll be the decider of that? Sneaking out to buy drugs aren't you?"

"No! I was sneaking out because Sanne called me and woke me up. I'm going to find her and kick her ass."

"And why would Sanne call you?"

"I don't know but she did." Skitz gets her Jcell out and shows that Sanne did call only a few minutes ago.

"Go back to your room. I'll talk with Sanne in the morning." Skitz goes back to her room glad that at least Sanne would be in trouble.

Krieger and Ark get to the sewer entrance in the woods at the same time as Barack and Mira. "I wonder what the attack is."

"I don't know." Barack has to fight back a yawn.

"Neither do I." Ark follows the others down wondering what his Partner in Crime was up to.

The mummies shuffle down the street towards the Factory. A car drives by then stops. "What do they think this is Halloween?" He drives off as the mummies continue towards the Factory.

Sanne gets to the Factory and takes the elevator down to the Control Room. Naia turns into a black mist just as the elevator doors open and Sanne finds Dante still sleeping. "Dante," She shakes him lightly. "Dante wake up Naia is attacking." His eyes open slowly.

"Huh? What?" Dante sees Sanne. "Morning already?"

"No, Naia is attacking." Now Dante notices the beeping sound.

"Oh crap." He sits up.

"Don't worry I'm here so Naia failed. We just have to go and deactivate the Tower."

"I guess. Unless Naia wants to hurt the others this time."

"Why would she do that?" Sanne sits down on the cot.

"Well Barack and Mira don't hate you so that might be it." Dante yawns and stretches. Did you call them?"

"Yes they're all coming." Sanne yawns. "I was almost in my dorm room. So close to my bed."

"You're tired, that's another reason why she would have attacked. Just to mess with you." Dante hugs Sanne.

"Yes but soon we'll save her and we won't have to worry about this." Sanne and Dante wait for the others to make it.

Krieger, Ark, Barack, and Mira climb out of the sewers to find a surprise. Three mummies circling around the sewer entrance. "Ok this is a bit creepy." Barack looks at one then another.

"Mummies? Well, unroll them and poof right?" Mira gets a little scared.

"How bad can they be?" Krieger is ready to fight. "Look at how slow they are? I'll distract them while you get into the Factory." Krieger runs at one mummy and kicks it knocking it over. The other two mummies move at Krieger as the other three run into the Factory. One hits Krieger from behind knocking him down. He rolls and pushes off landing on his feet. He unleashes with a vicious kick at the knee of a mummy hoping to break the leg but the mummy is tougher then Krieger thought.

Sanne hears the alarm that lets her know someone made it to the Factory. She looks through the security cameras and sees Mira, Barack, and Ark. "I wonder where Krieger is."

"Maybe dealing with the attack." Dante goes over to the computer chair. "I'll send everyone just in case Naia changes her target."

"Ok Dante." Sanne gets up from the computer chair and kisses Dante lightly on the lips before going over to the ladder and climbing down to the Scanner Room. Sanne waits for the others and soon the elevator runs.

"Whoa!" Krieger dodges an attack from a mummy. He punches it in the stomach and nearly breaks his hand. "Frak!" He pulls away from the mummies. "The others made it time for me." Krieger goes to run down the bridge to the Factory when a mummy clubs him with their arm.

The elevator goes straight to the Scanner Room and the three get off. "What's the attack and where's Krieger?"

"Mummies and Krieger's beating them up." Mira goes over to a Scanner and gets in. Sanne and Ark get in the others.

"Transfer Mira, Transfer Sanne, Transfer Ark, Scanner Mira, Scanner Sanne, Scanner Ark, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector. "Barack I'll set up the auto transfer."

"We're not waiting for Krieger or Skitz?"

"I would but if Krieger is fighting Naia's attack we need to hurry." Dante sends the vehicles then hurries down the ladder to get in a Scanner as Barack gets in the other Scanner.

"What about Krieger and Skitz?" Ark didn't want to leave them behind.

"We need to hurry. East of here is where the Tower is." Dante runs over and gets on the Overbike as Sanne gets the rocket boots on. Ark gets his disc out while Mira gets on the Overwing and Barack on the Overboard. They take off for the activated Tower as Krieger fights the attack.

"Come on slow poke!" Krieger backs away from the three mummies taunting them. He realized that fighting them was a lost cause so decides to keep them away from the Factory for when Skitz made it. Of course she was stuck in her room and not coming but Krieger didn't know that.

Skitz is trying to think of a way to get out. She didn't want the others to think she was weak or just blew them off. She tries the window but Samantha and Jim had made sure it wouldn't open more than three inches to keep Skitz from climbing out. "Frak, I hate this. I want to be back at Kadic Academy."

Krieger ducks under a mummy punch. He does a leg sweep and trips the mummy. Another mummy tries to step on him. He rolls out of the way and kicks out at the knee. The knee snaps and the mummy falls over. "One down two to go." Krieger rolls onto his shoulders then launches himself to his feet.

On Lyoko the Lyoko Warriors are close to the activated Tower. "First snakes, then frogs, then a rhinoceros. What will she send our way next?" Ark gets his spear out knowing the newest monster was one he thought up and was ready to see how it did.

"It looks like we're about to find out." Sanne starts to focus on her energy as something virtualizes on Lyoko.

"Is that a Tiger?" Barack points his laser gun at it.

"No it's a Mountain Lion! Like the one Skitz and I saw when we were rock climbing in the western states." Ark rolls his eyes. "How could you think it's a Tiger it doesn't even have any stripes!"

"It could be a regular lion like the ones on the moon preserve."

"No mane." Ark is getting annoyed. He thought a lot about this monster and the others were too stupid to tell what it was. "I bet it is a close combat monster. Claws and teeth and stuff."

"Well Krieger would love to fight it I'm sure but he's not here. And neither is Skitz, you and Mira are the only close combat warriors here." Barack grabs at the BFK at his side.

"Don't forget about me." Barack pulls it out.

"Your laser gun is a lot better." Dante pulls his wand out. "If it is a close combat monster then Sanne and I or Barack should deal with it."

"No! You have to fight it close combat style." Ark dives at the new monster ready to fight it.

"Ark you idiot!" Mira pulls her Kodachi out and dives at the monster on the Overwing.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires an energy beam at the monster but it dodges it. Ark jabs with his spear and misses. Mira jumps off of the Overwing and lands on the monster.

"No, Mira!" Ark hadn't wanted Mira to fight the monster. He had been seeing the monster pouncing on Sanne or Dante and tearing them apart. Now he had to save his girlfriend from the monster he created with Naia. Ark jumps off of his disc and aims for the monster. It seems to know that Ark is behind it and moves out of the way at the last second causing Ark to stab Mira through the chest with his spear.

"See you on Earth." Mira devirtualizes back to Earth.

"Let us handle this the easy way." Sanne opens her eyes after focusing on her energy. "Scattershot!" Twelve beams of energy come out at the new monster. It has feline agility but can't dodge all of the attacks. It is hit by two beams but isn't destroyed because she doesn't hit the Eye.

"Where's the Eye?" Barack points his laser gun at the monster looking for the Eye.

"On its stomach." Ark uses his psychic connection to his disc to bring it back to him and jumps on it.

"Then we need to do enough damage to it to destroy it." Dante fires energy orbs at the monster.

"You can't hit the Eye from a distance!" Ark was getting mad no one was going to try and fight it close combat style.

"We can still destroy it." Sanne fires an energy beam at the monster but misses. She fires again but misses again.

"Sanne get closer. It has too much time to dodge your attacks." Ark dives at the monster blocking Dante's line of sight so he can't shoot the monster. Sanne does get closer and fires energy beams at the monster.

"Aaaa!" Sanne gets within range of the monster and it lunges at her knocking her to the ground.

"Sanne!" Ark fakes concern as he goes on his disc for the monster still blocking Dante's line of sight. Ark waits and listens to Sanne's screaming as the monster tears at her with its claws and bites her with its teeth. Once Sanne is devirtualized he stabs it through the back with his spear destroying it.

"Dante hurry before Naia sends anything else." Barack looks around for any other monsters.

"Yeah hurry Dante." Ark doesn't look around for any other monsters knowing Naia wasn't going to send any more.

Dante goes into the activated Tower, goes up to the second platform, and soon the Tower is deactivated. Dante uses the control panel to send everyone back to Earth.

Krieger is running away from the mummies when they collapse. "I guess they deactivated the Tower." He gets his Jcell out and calls Ark. "Hey, I'm assuming you guys did it."

"We did, go back to Kadic."

"Ok." They hang up.

Three nights later Sanne and Dante are ready. After one other minor distraction involving the dissecting frogs attacking the two had worked on the program to save Naia. They call the others and they come to the Factory. "So this is it huh?" Ark is sure that it won't work. Naia had told him she watched the two and the program wouldn't work. And even if it did he'd still have his powers. He would still be able to annoy Sanne. "Launch it."

"We will. We have to be ready for any anomalies though." Dante was nervous. There were three results that could happen and a few more that could but were very unlikely. "We may have to go to Lyoko to deactivate a Tower in case Naia tries a last attack to stop us."

"And if this works? How do we explain Naia being back? She's been gone for so long I don't think they will buy a kidnapped story or something." Krieger is nervous. This could be it. No more Lyoko or attacks or monsters. How could it be this easy? He doesn't believe it could be so easy.

"We aren't sure yet. We'll think of something later." Dante sits down at the control panel. "Sanne are you ready?"

"Yes." Sanne climbs down the ladder and goes to the middle Scanner.

"Transfer Sanne, Scanner Sanne, and virtualization." Sanne lands in the Rain Forest Sector and runs into the Way Tower. Soon it activates and Dante launches the program.

"_No!"_ Naia appears in the Control Room. "_Do you think I would lie down and let you defeat me!?"_

"We aren't defeating you we're saving you!" Dante gets up from the computer chair. "Just let it work Naia."

"_Frak you!"_ Naia charges with energy.

"No Naia." Dante crosses his fingers hoping the program was working. Naia's energy continues to spark and charge from her body. It is focused around her chest where the last energy orb is. "Naia let it work. If you don't fight it you won't be hurt." Naia smacks him.

"_Shut up! Nothing you could do could stop me!"_

"Naia your energy orb's information was in the Super Computer. We created a program to delete it. Once it is deleted you will no longer be corrupted by the evil in it. You will be Naia again."

"_It won't work!"_ Naia starts to choke Dante. Dante grabs at her wrists trying to pull her hands away. "_I won't lose!"_

"Naia, stop." Dante has to fight to breath and beg Naia. "Help me." Dante looks at the others but none of them move.

"_They won't help you."_ Naia pushes her thumbs into his throat. "_You're going to die Dante!"_

"We thought, this might, happen. The energy orb, being destroyed, is releasing the, evil."

"_Stop talking!"_ Naia's energy sparks even more creating an aura of energy around her.

"I love, you." Dante hopes his words will help Naia fight the evil and corruption. "I love you, Naia."

"_No you don't!"_ Naia pulls away from Dante and he falls to his knees gasping for air. "_No you don't! You're with that tramp! You hate me and I hate you!"_ The air around Naia turns black. "_And I will kill you for that!"_

"No you won't Naia." Dante smiles. "The energy orb is almost gone. Soon you'll be Naia again."

"_No, playmate help me!"_ Naia turns towards Ark. Ark thinks fast.

"Naia don't think you can trick us. Like I'd ever help you."

"_Liar! You made a deal with me! I help you, you help me. Get revenge on that tramp and you could use your powers for anything else!"_

"Powers? Oh yeah my great powers that allow me to do my homework at the same pace as everyone else and be lucky to get a B." Ark rolls his eyes using a sarcastic tone.

"_I'll kill you to!"_ Naia lunges at Ark but stops in mid air then collapses to the ground. "_Aaaa!"_

"What's happening?" Sanne couldn't hear what was going on in the Control Room on Earth. "Guys? Did it work?" Sanne waits for the word from Dante to deactivate the Way Tower.

Naia sparks with energy and shakes on the ground. Her chest opens and a black energy orb comes out of it. It cracks then explodes.

"Aaaa!" The Lyoko Warriors scream as the explosion knocks them backwards. A black mist is left and floats over Naia.

"Ugh, what happened?" Naia opens her eyes and sees the Control Room. "Hey, did I do it? Did I kill Franz? Xana?" She starts to sit up when the black mist comes down and attacks her.

Dante recovers from the explosion and sees the black mist attacking Naia. "No! Leave her alone!" Dante tries to tackle the black mist but can't touch it. He tries again when he hears yelling from behind. He turns and sees Ark collapsed on the ground grabbing at his stomach. A black aura circles him. "Ark!" Dante is torn between helping Naia and Ark.

"Ark, what's wrong?!" Mira recovers from the explosion and goes over to him. "Ark!"

"_Leave me alone!"_ Ark knocks Mira away with one hand.

"_Ah, it's good to be back."_ Naia floats to her feet.

"No, Naia." Dante goes to hug her when he runs into an energy shield. "Naia, fight it!"

"_No Dante. I'd like to thank you for freeing me."_ Naia smiles evilly as Xana's symbol appears in her eyes. "_I had to hide. I knew as weak as I was if I tried to act I'd be killed. Now I am stronger and I have a partner."_

"_That's right."_ Ark has the same evil smile on his face. "_How about we go back to Lyoko? We will let these children figure it out."_

"Figure what out?" Mira and the others are confused.

"_I planted something. I have now activated it. Of course none of you remember that do you? I told you awhile ago and you all thought it was a bomb or something silly like that."_ Naia turns into a black mist and disappears.

"Ark why?" Mira is about to cry.

"_I have gotten my revenge on that whore many times over. Now I get to have fun! Sorry all but you won't be seeing my pretty face at school any more."_ Ark turns into a black mist. Instead of following Naia to Sector 5 he goes to Kadic Academy. He packs some of his things then writes out a note saying he was running away to be with his new girlfriend. He turns into a black mist again taking the things he packed to the Factory roof. He leaves the trunk there then turns into a black mist again now going to Sector 5 to join Naia.

"_Are things set?"_ Ark nods. "_Good."_ Naia goes over to him. "_It will be nice having a partner."_

"_Yes, not a knight but a partner. I have made it so the adults will not be suspicious. Now what to do Naia?"_

"_Anything we want. How about we go to New York City for some fun?"_ Ark smiles evilly.

"_Sounds wonderful."_ They turn into black mists and go to New York City for a night on the town.

The other Lyoko Warriors are stunned. Sanne is still on Lyoko trying to find out what was going on. "Guys can I deactivate the Way Tower yet?" Finally she gets a response when Dante puts the headset on.

"Sanne deactivate the Way Tower and come to Earth." Sanne deactivates the Way Tower and uses the control panel to send herself back to Earth. She takes the elevator up. "What happened?"

"Naia, Ark, they're gone."

"Gone? What, how?"

"That bastard!" Mira has gone from on the verge of tears to pure anger. "He betrayed us!"

"What? Ark betrayed us? What happened?" Dante and the others tell Sanne what happened. The explosion, the black mists, and then Naia and Ark disappearing. "No. It should have destroyed the energy orb."

"It did Sanne. But it released the evil, Xana, something." Dante wasn't sure what it was. It might have been Xana but the way Naia and Ark acted were not like Xana. "We destroyed the energy orb but not the evil inside."

"Frak! We overlooked that!"

"Overlooked? You two geniuses overlooked something? If I over look something I get a bad grade on a test when you overlook something we lose Ark and Naia!" Krieger grasps his hands into fists. "Overlooked! How can you say that!? You, frakking, frak!" Krieger storms over to the elevator and gets on. "And you overlooked that Xana left something and now he activated it."

"We didn't mean to! I didn't think about it. I mean I thought the energy orb was the thing that held the evil. I didn't know it was two different things."

"Neither did I." Dante doesn't know what to do or think. He had been so close to having Naia saved. He had heard her voice. Her voice not the corrupted voice not the Ghost voice but Naia's voice. It was Naia Cawasaki. And now she was gone again. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Mira is battling between anger and tears. "We lost Ark!"

"No Ark lost Ark." Barack was a little calmer then the others. "Ark was the traitor. He betrayed us. He joined Naia to get back at Sanne and now he's gone." Barack wonders what Skitz will do when she learns about this. Even after being dumped and knowing she was with Krieger he still loved and cared for her.

"Frak. What do we do? How do we explain Ark disappearing?" Sanne and the others are clueless.

"You guys stand around and wait for the geniuses to figure something out I'm going back." Krieger was also worried about Skitz's reaction. He didn't really love her but Skitz was an escape and after being friends for so many years he did care for her. Krieger pushes the button and the elevator doors close. He leaves the Factory and goes back to Kadic Academy.

Sanne and the others are still in shock. Mira finally gets fed up with it and goes to the elevator. Barack follows her and they leave together leaving Dante and Sanne alone in the Control Room. "We messed up."

"We frakked up." Sanne was in shock but was starting to come out of it. "We frakked up so badly. I, maybe we should call the others."

"Your parents?"

"Yes. We, we just lost Ark. And Naia she's not corrupted any more she's evil. The evil is now Xana or something but not."

"I know. It is like a reformed version of Xana. One that is more influenced by his host then before."

"I guess. Well I'm not sure. I mean it, we'll see." Sanne's mind was running at a million kilometers and second. It was too much for her to put it in words. "I'm so sorry Dante."

"No Sanne." Dante hugs her. "Don't be sorry. We both overlooked it. It is as much my fault as yours. No more my fault then yours. I'm supposed to love her and yet I didn't make sure she'd be safe."

"No Dante you did but we messed up. We destroyed the energy orb like we wanted but the evil inside got loose." Sanne hugs Dante back and starts to cry. Dante holds her tight and cries.

**A/N Mwahaha! It isn't corrupted Naia, it isn't Xana, it is something new! And with Ark as a partner and not a Knight what will happen? And no they didn't attack New York City they went there to party and/or have fun. Again as said it is like Xana being more influenced by the host then normal. A corrupted Naia and Ark but evil. Not Corrupted Naia mad at Sanne and using her powers to annoy Sanne but Corrupted Naia Evil.**

**Also, updated my original, finally.**


	111. Chapter 111

**Code Xana Episode 107: Flash Back**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-106**

Naia is bored. Becoming evil had not made things more fun. "_What to do with Sanne?"_

"_Involve Krieger this time."_ Ark rubs Naia's shoulders. "_I'd love to play some mind games with those two. Always thought they were smarter than I. I have a great idea though."_ Ark smiles evilly.

"_What do you have in mind Ark?"_

"_I know of a time when…"_ Ark tells Naia about a time long ago with Sanne and Krieger.

Sanne is going out of her mind. After Ark "ran away" the adults had grilled her and the others. It was tough not to tell them the truth. If they got involved they might be able to stop Naia faster but what would happen to her? To Dante? And the adults fought Xana once before they didn't need to have their lives interrupted by fighting Naia. And now she is trying to do homework and figure out a way to save Naia. "The area of a round triangle is the square root of negative nine. What are the lengths of the curved sides if they are all the same length? I hate this stuff!" Sanne grasps her head with her hands trying to stay calm. "I need to be helping Dante save Naia not wasting my time with this. If I had any frakking friends I could have them do it." Sanne feels a rush of emotions. Ever since Ark had left them everyone had turned on her and Dante. It was their program that caused Naia to go evil and took Ark.

Mars is coming back from the library when she hears Sanne swearing and talking about a Naia and about Ark. Mars backs away from the door not wanting to interrupt Sanne. But when she hears Sanne say she had no friends Mars feels like she has to do something. She opens the door. "Sanneareyouok?"

"Leave me alone Mars." Sanne did not want to deal with a Mars attack.

"SanneareyouokIjustheardyousayyouhavenofriendsbutyouhavelotsoffriendswhatswrong?" Once Sanne figures out what Mars said she replies.

"They're mad at me. They blame me for Ark running away."

"AndthegirlsnameisNaia?WasshelikeyourfriendandthenArkmetherandbrokeupwithMiraforher?" Again Sanne has to figure out what Mars says before replying.

"How long were you listening to me?"

"NotlongIwasjustabouttoenterwhenIheardyouandwasgoingtogoawaybutthenIheardyouandlikefeltlikeIneededtodosomething." Sanne sighs.

"Mars why do you talk so fast?"

"Italkfast?Ineverreallynoticedit."

"Never mind. I, well, could you go away?"

"IguessbutifyouneedsomeonetotalktoI'llbehereforyouroomie." Mars leaves the dorm room.

"I just need to get away for awhile. A vacation or something. Go back home for a week even." Sanne rests her head on her forearms on the desk.

Krieger and Skitz are going back to the dorm building after a date. "Are you sure you're ok Skitz? He was, is, your brother."

"He deserves a swift kick to the groin. I'd be the one to give it." Skitz clenches her hands into fists.

"He turned on us but he didn't think this would happen. I'm sure he just wanted to annoy Sanne like he did."

"It doesn't excuse what he did."

"I know but he thought he was joining Naia not Xana or whatever it is we're fighting now."

"That's real great isn't it? We beat Xana. We did something that our parents couldn't do. But no we weren't done we had to fight Naia. And now we have to fight something that isn't Xana or Naia."

"It sucks I know." Krieger grabs one of Skitz's hands and squeezes it.

"And its Sanne's fault. If she weren't such a, a, I don't know! We should have told our parents when they were here!"

"We can't do that. As bad as it is we can't ruin our parent's lives with this. We were the dumb asses first. We all were not just Sanne. She turned it on but we all agreed to leave it on."

"Defending her?"

"Keeping us in our place. We can't see ourselves as better because we made the same mistake. And we relied on Sanne to fix things. Who is dumber?"

"Damn it Krieger do you have to put it out like that?"

"Yes. I have to make sure I don't forget how stupid I was. I should have forced you guys to keep the damn thing off. If I had then Xana never would have been released."

"And Sanne never would have cheated on you. If that didn't happen then you wouldn't have broken up with her and we wouldn't have started dating. I wouldn't have been able to touch these," Skitz puts a hand under Krieger's shirt and feels the muscles. "Grrr."

"Not again Skitz we're already late for curfew."

"Ok I guess I'll just have to wait for tomorrow." Skitz kisses Krieger hard on the lips biting the lower one before pulling away.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Krieger goes to the dorm building as Skitz continues towards the Hermitage.

Krieger goes to his dorm room after taking a long shower and finds it empty. It was weird not having Ark and his things there and Krieger wonders who would be his new roommate and when they would get to Kadic Academy. He lies down in his bed and falls asleep.

Sanne finishes her homework then goes to her bed wondering where Mars was. She lies down and falls asleep.

"_Now."_ Ark activates a Tower and begins his attack.

Sanne finds herself near her family cottage in Russia. It was a dream she hadn't had before. It was winter and snow was lightly falling. Krieger was there and they were making a snowman. This was a nice dream and makes her feel good. But soon she loses herself in the dream and it is as if Little Sanne was the only Sanne.

Krieger finds himself near the Belpois cottage in Russia. It was a dream he hadn't had before. It was winter and snow was lightly falling. Sanne was there and they were making a snowman. This was a nice dream and makes him feel good. But soon he loses himself in the dream and it is as if Little Krieger was the only Krieger.

Ark and Naia watch the dream. "_What are you doing Ark? This isn't playing on their minds."_

"_Just wait Naia you will see."_ Ark continues his attack.

The snow starts to come down harder and the wind starts to blow. Little Sanne and Little Krieger start to get worried. "We should go back to the cottage." Little Sanne starts to have strange feelings towards Little Krieger.

"Ok Sanne." Little Krieger has strange emotions of hatred and anger at Little Sanne. He doesn't know why he has these feelings.

They wander through the snow as it comes down harder. Soon they get lost and being little kids get scared. Naia likes this. "_Very good Ark. Xana loved to give Sanne nightmares just to torture her."_

"_Oh this is much more than a nightmare. Keep watching Naia and prepare to be amazed."_ Ark starts to laugh evilly.

As the snow comes down even harder Little Sanne and Little Krieger get more lost. Unfortunately they were about to be found. "What's that?" Little Sanne gets close to Little Krieger and hugs him as a black figure moves through the snow. "Aaaa!" Little Sanne screams as a wolf comes out from the shadows.

"Sanne be quiet!" Little Krieger Gets between Little Sanne and the wolf to protect her.

"Krieger!" Little Sanne screams in terror as the wolf lunges for them. It bites Little Krieger on the forearm.

"Aaaa!" Little Krieger screams in pain. "Get away!"

"No Krieger!" Little Sanne wasn't going to leave Little Krieger behind. She kicks at the wolf but this only annoys it.

"Aaaa!" Krieger jerks awake in his bed. "Wow, that, wow." Krieger is sweating heavily and breathing hard. "No way," He feels an intense pain in his right arm and when he looks at it he sees bites marks. "Then it was real? But, Naia!" Krieger gets his phone and calls Sanne but she doesn't answer. He calls Mira who wakes up. "Mira, check on Sanne!"

"What? Why?"

"I think Naia might be attacking."

"Ok." Mira and Krieger hang up. Mira sneaks out of her room and goes down to Sanne's. Before she even opens the door she can hear screaming. She opens the door and sees Sanne thrashing on the bed as bite marks and scratches appear on her body. She calls Dante. "Dante, Naia is attacking!"

"No she isn't." Dante looks at the monitor. "The Super Scan isn't, what's that noise?"

"Sanne's screaming because she's being attacked! She's dreaming or something but won't wake up and all these like bite marks are on her body! Do something Dante before she like gets hurt more!" Mira was panicking listening to Sanne's screams. "Hurry Dante!"

"I don't know what to do." A black mist appears behind him.

"_I know what to do."_ Dante turns around to see Naia. "_Surrender Dante. I still love you and want you. Surrender to me and I will let Sanne live."_

"I would never join you! How are you attacking?!"

"_I am not attacking Ark is. He is a genius with his attacks."_ Naia smiles evilly as she turns into a black mist and disappears back to Sector 5.

"Ark is attacking? Then the activated Tower probably has a different frequency and the Super Scan isn't detecting it." Dante rushes over to the control panel and changes the Super Scan and soon it finds the activated Tower. "Rain Forest Sector, but I'll need help." Dante calls the others.

The Lyoko Warriors hurry to the Factory. Mira tries to shake off Sanne's screaming and thrashing but can't.

Little Sanne is in the snow curled up into a ball covered in blood. The wolf circles her. "Go away. Go away!" Little Sanne cries. Little Krieger had just disappeared leaving her alone with the wolf.

The Lyoko Warriors get to the Factory and hurry down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Mira, Transfer Barack, Transfer Skitz, Scanner Mira, Scanner Barack, Scanner Skitz, and virtualization. Transfer Krieger, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." Dante sends them then the vehicles before joining them. "We have to go north from here." Dante gets on the Overwing and heads north.

"Wait!" Mira had been use to riding on Ark's disc but now needed a vehicle. "What about me?"

"Get on Skitz!" Krieger revs the engine of the Overbike and Skitz jumps on the back. Barack gets on the Overboard.

"Mira over here." Mira runs over and gets on the Overboard behind Barack. They take off after Dante.

"_Now what Ark? You won't kill her yet will you?"_ Naia was loving this. She got to watch and be surprised by an attack.

"_I'll leave her be, for now. I'm going to go play with our old friends."_ Ark turns into a black mist and goes to the activated Tower.

As the Lyoko Warriors get close to the activated Tower an eerily feeling falls on them. When they get closer and see the Tower they understand why. The activated Tower has a dark purple aura that spreads farther out from the activated Tower then a normal activated Tower. "Ark activated the Tower?" Skitz is stunned and a little scared. She had never thought of Ark as anything but a goofball, her goofball. But now she was seeing a much darker side of him and it scared her.

"_Yes I did!" _ Ark appears in his new form. His fur was now a dark purple and he has longer claws. The tail was skinnier and shorter but his spear was larger and the pointed broader. "_Krieger you woke up. I should try harder next time I guess."_ Ark points his spear at Krieger.

"Why did you target me?"

"_Well, Sanne of course because of Naia's hatred for her and my hatred for her but you? You're frakking my sister."_

"He is not Ark!" Skitz gets her clubs out. "And even if I did it wouldn't be any of your business!"

"_Yes it would be! I am your brother and he was my friend. Yet he goes and fraks you without even asking me if he could date you! It would have been nice to have at least been asked."_

"We don't need to do anything like that Ark! You wanted independence from me!" Skitz flies close to Ark. "I hate you! I can't believe you turned on us!"

"_Frak you Skitz! Wait Krieger's doing that."_ Ark swings his spear at Skitz but she backs away and he misses.

"He is not!" Skitz dodges another swing of the spear then goes in for an attack of her own. Ark blocks it easily.

"_How long until that happens then? I can't believe my own sister is such a little slut. Although you seem to be tasting the rainbow. A half black and now a half yellow. What is next a half red?"_

"If you can find someone who is half Indian then maybe. Why do you care it is none of your business!" Skitz tries again but Ark blocks her attack.

"_I have to look after you after all you are family. Join us Skitz and share in our power." _Ark knocks one of Skitz's clubs away.

"Never!" Skitz tries to attack again but Ark is bored with fighting with her and skewers her on his spear sending her back to Earth.

"_Who is next? I want to play."_

"Shut up Ark!" Krieger gets his sword and shield out. "Man I can't believe you turned on us!"

"_I didn't I was the one who was turned on! Sanne turned on all of us! I just wanted a chance to get my revenge!"_

"Revenge this!" Krieger attacks Ark. He blocks a thrust from Ark with his spear and slashes at him with his sword cutting him on the arm.

Dante watches the fight slowly moving towards the activated Tower. He hopes Ark stays distracted enough not to notice him.

"_Come on Krieger aren't you the best fighter we have?"_ Ark has Krieger retreating. "_I can't believe you've lasted this long if this is the best you have."_ Ark swings his spear in a wide arc hitting Krieger's shield hard. Krieger is knocked backwards. "_Krieger you are a horrible warrior."_

"You have to cheat just to fight me! Without your powers you'd be nothing!" Krieger ducks under a swing of the spear and uses his shield to slam into Ark. He turns around and swings his sword as hard as he can to slash Ark across the chest.

"_Try again Krieger."_ Ark's chest sparks with energy and heals the cut Krieger made. "_I'm bored with you."_ Ark sparks with more energy and attacks Krieger. Krieger does not go down as easily as Skitz does and is able to fight back.

Dante runs for the activated Tower sensing Ark was going all out to crush Krieger. He makes it to the activated Tower and goes up to the second platform. "The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around him.

At the dorm building Sanne wakes up from her dream covered in bite marks and scratches. She cries in pain unable to get up.

After Dante sends everyone back to Earth they hurry to Kadic Academy to check on Sanne. Krieger opens the door and finds Sanne crying, alone. Not wondering where Mars is Krieger goes over to Sanne. "Sanne are you ok?" Skitz and Mira follow him in while Barack keeps watch in the hallway.

"I, I," Sanne can't answer through her sobs.

"Its going to be ok we'll take you to the Factory and get you scanned." Krieger and Mira help Sanne off the bed.

As they hurry to the school's sewer entrance they are unfortunately caught. "What's going on here?" Jim was coming back from the principals' office after catching two teens out of bed after curfew.

"Sanne was hurt." Jim sees Sanne's wounds and panics.

"What happened? How did this happen? Where were you kids!?" Jim panics more as he picks Sanne up and runs for the Infirmary. Krieger gets his Jcell out and calls Dante.

"Jim saw us we can't get her to the Factory."

"I see, a return is needed then." They hang up. "Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up reversing time.

Ark and Naia wait for evening once again. As soon as Krieger and Sanne fall asleep Ark launches his attack.

Sanne and Krieger find themselves in the woods again. This time they don't lose themselves and know they are dreaming. "We need to get back to the cottage." Sanne looks around wondering where the wolf was.

"And then what Sanne? Ark might send the wolf there." Krieger has the feelings and thoughts of what he would back then mixing with his current thoughts and feelings. "We need to get a weapon or something."

"All we have around here are branches and stuff. If we get to the cottage we can hide inside."

"Where is the cottage from here?" Already the snow was coming down harder and making visibility lesser.

"Um, I think that way." Sanne starts towards where she thinks the cottage is and Krieger follows her.

The Lyoko Warriors are oblivious. They do not think that Ark would attack again so soon. Thankfully Dante works on the Super Scan to detect Ark activated Tower and soon he finds it. "Already? Ark why are you doing this?" Dante gets his Jcell out and calls the others.

Barack goes to Krieger's room and finds him twitching on the bed. Barack attempts to wake him up but Krieger won't wake up.

Mira goes to Sanne's room and finds her twitching on the bed. Mira attempts to wake her up but Sanne won't wake up.

Dante is called by Mira and Barack and worries. If Sanne and Krieger did not wake up then Ark could hurt them a lot more or even kill them. Dante wasn't sure what would happen if one or both died in their dream.

Sanne and Krieger run through the woods getting lost. As they get lost the feelings and thoughts of what they had back then start to take over. "I'm scared." Sanne starts to cling to Krieger as she becomes more like the eight year old version that was in her dream.

"Its ok Sanne we'll find the cottage." Krieger was also merging more into the Krieger that was in his dream. They trudge through the snow as it gets deeper.

The Lyoko Warriors make it to the Factory and hurry to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Mira, Transfer Barack, Transfer Skitz, Scanner Mira, Scanner Barack, Scanner Skitz, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko. Dante sends the vehicles then himself. "Same way." He jumps on the Overwing and takes off for the activated Tower worrying more and more about Sanne and Krieger.

Sanne and Krieger are getting more lost and scared when Ark steps up the attack. This time two wolves appear ready to tear the two apart. "What do we do!?" Sanne clings tightly to Krieger.

"I won't let them hurt you." Krieger hugs Sanne ready to use his body as a shield. The wolves growl and nip at the two backing them towards a tree.

The Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower and wait for Ark to appear. Instead Ark sends his creation, the Mountain Lion monster along with Naia's creation the Frog monster. "Dante stay back we can't afford to lose you." Barack points his laser gun at the Frog monster and fires. The Frog monster leaps out of the way.

"I can't just stay back and do nothing." Dante gets his wand out. "Alakazam!" He fires at the Mountain Lion monster and misses when it dodges it.

"Extend," Skitz lengthens her clubs ready to attack.

"Stealth," Mira disappears hoping to get close to the monsters to take them out with her Kodachi.

Sanne and Krieger are backed into a tree. "Krieger," Sanne starts to cry completely becoming Little Sanne.

"I won't let them hurt you." Krieger puts his body between Sanne and the wolves. A wolf bites him on the arm but Krieger doesn't move. The other wolf bites him on the back of his thigh but Krieger doesn't move. He wasn't going to let Sanne get hurt.

On Lyoko the Warriors were doing poorly. Ark and Naia watch. "_Hmmm without Krieger they can barely fight off two of our monsters."_ Naia wraps her arms around Ark from behind and rests her chin on his shoulder. "_You had been unable to defeat him easily."_

"_I know. I was playing with him at first but he really is a great warrior. We could do a lot with him on our side."_

"_Maybe but he is strong willed. I doubt he would join us unless something major happened."_

"_I know,"_ Ark smiles evilly as the wheels turn in his head.

Barack battles with the Frog monster after being attacked by it and knocked off of the back of the vehicle. He swings his BFK at the Frog monster but it leaps away. It fires a laser at Barack who blocks it with his BFK.

Skitz and Mira tackle the Mountain Lion monster. It is agile and fast giving the two close combat fighters a hard time. Mira was using her stealth but the monster seemed to have a sixth sense of where she was.

Dante aims at one monster then the other but with the close combat fighting he'd be just as likely to hit an ally as he was to hit the monster.

Krieger is bleeding profusely. Both in his dream and in real life. Sanne was untouched but as Krieger gets weak one wolf bites the back of his coat and drags him away from Sanne. "No, Krieger, Aaaa!" Sanne screams in pain as the other wolf attacks her.

Dante decides he has to take a chance and attacks. "Alakazam!" He fires an energy beam at the Mountain Lion monster and hits it on the back leg. It is crippled which allows Mira and Skitz to attack and destroy it.

"Help!" Barack pushes the Frog monster off after it tackled him again. It fires a laser in close range and hits him.

"Leave him alone!" Skitz throws a club at the Frog monster. It bounces off after missing the Eye. It turns and leaps at Skitz but the stealthed Mira is in the way and it runs into her Kodachi. Mira cuts it badly on the stomach but doesn't hit the Eye. The Frog monster goes to leap away when Dante hits it on the Eye with an energy orb destroying it.

"Hurry Dante before they send anymore!" Dante sits up slowly hurting from the laser.

Dante runs into the activated Tower and soon the screens fall around him. "The Tower is deactivated." Dante sends the others back to Earth.

Sanne and Krieger wake up from their dream at the same time. Sanne is in a lot of pain but she has some force driving her to see Krieger.

Krieger is in a lot of pain but he has some force driving him to see Sanne.

Sanne stumbles down the hall leaving a trail of blood behind her when her wounds break open.

Krieger stumbles down the hall leaving a trail of blood behind him when his wounds break open.

Sanne gets to the staircase and goes up the stairs.

Krieger gets to the staircase and sees Sanne coming up the stairs. He goes down the stairs and when they are close they hug. "I'm so sorry Sanne. I said I wouldn't let you get hurt."

"You did your best." Sanne looks into his eyes about to cry. "You protected me." Sanne thought Krieger hated her but he protected her. He was going to give his life to protect her.

"I tried." Krieger hugs Sanne hard.

"Ow." Krieger lets go.

"I'm sorry."

"No Krieger I'm sorry." Sanne kisses him on the lips. He kisses her back. They continue to kiss until they hear a door open. By the time the other Lyoko Warriors are to the staircase Sanne and Krieger are limping down the stairs.

"Hey you two want to go to the Factory and get scanned?" Skitz goes over to Krieger to help him as Mira goes to help Sanne.

"Sure, sounds like a great idea." Krieger laughs a little.

"The school entrance is closer."

"No way Sanne Jim caught us last time remember? We have to take the sewer entrance in the woods." Barack gets between Sanne and Krieger to help both as Skitz gets on the other side of Krieger and Mira on the other side of Sanne.

The group limps out to the woods and helps the two injured warriors down the ladder. They don't see or feel the eyes watching them. "_Perfect Ark how did you know that would happen?"_ Naia is impressed.

"_I knew if I mixed some emotions between the two with a little Wild Rabbit it would do that."_ Ark smiles evilly.

"_Wild Rabbit? I never saw that when did you get it?"_

"_Earlier. I wanted it to be a surprise. Hard drug to find but as you saw it affected them."_

"_Yes Ark, yes it did."_ Naia and Ark watch the injured warriors helped to the Factory to be scanned.


	112. Chapter 112

**Code Xana Episode 108: Naia Victorious**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-107**

A space ship floats near the moon. People on the moon preserve see it but can't believe they're eyes. Calls are made to Earth warning them of what was coming. At first it is thought to be a prank but after so many calls they are starting to be taken seriously. Reports are sent out to the world government leaders of amazing news.

The people of Earth are ignorant of what is about to happen. When the satellites for their TVs and phones go out they call the companies on ground lines but they are just as confused by what is going on.

Sanne and Krieger are oblivious to what was about to happen to their little world. After the last attack their feelings had been reborn. Sanne had always loved Krieger but Krieger had been close to hatred. But now he can't understand how he could ever hate Sanne. "What are we going to do Sanne? I won't share you with Dante." Krieger kisses her hard and possively.

"I'll tell him. I, I love him but damn it I know this is what's right." Sanne kisses Krieger lightly. "What about Skitz?"

"I'm worried. Are you sure Dante won't like snap and join Naia?"

"He'd never do that. What about Skitz?"

"Are you sure? I know when you first, when I first," Sanne kisses him again.

"What about Skitz? Stop dodging the question."

"Well I don't know. She's um, unstable I guess. I'm not sure if it was from the drugs or what but she isn't normal."

"The withdrawal I think. I looked up stuff and I read that like drug withdrawal hurts the brain because it's not like getting the drug that it is used to and stuff. If you break up with her what will she do?"

"Breaking up with her probably wouldn't do anything. She doesn't love me and she knows I don't really love her we just, had a common interest."

"Hating me."

"Yes, well, I didn't hate you I just didn't think I could ever love you again. But if I break up with her for you that might make her go to her brother and Naia." Krieger hugs Sanne. "We don't want to lose another one."

"I know we don't. I, I could break up with Dante and you don't like have to with Skitz. I, I know you don't love her."

"Like you love Dante?"

"I'm sorry Krieger but yes I do love him. I love you and him. I want to love both of you but I know you won't want that."

"What about Dante? Would he care?"

"He might care but he'd just say he wanted whatever made me happy." Sanne feels tears form in her eyes.

"And what would make you happier?"

"Having both of you to love and for you both to love me but that isn't going to happen."

"No, it's going to be either you're mine and I'm yours or nothing." Krieger hugs Sanne a little tighter.

"I know Krieger." Sanne buries her face into his chest and cries. "I love you so much Krieger I never stopped loving you."

"I, I couldn't stop loving you Sanne. Even when I thought I hated you I still loved you." Krieger lets Sanne cry.

The world governments are panicking. What was going to happen? Could the news be real? Was there really an alien spaceship coming towards the planet? Were they friendly or hostile? What would they look like? What would they do? Calls are made between leaders and an alliance is formed. If the aliens attacked the world would be united as one in a resistance.

People all over the world are wondering what is going on. All phones and satellite TV is out of service. Nothing like this had ever happened before. It isn't until a signal is sent, spread on all TVs over the world that the regular people knew of the alien spaceship.

_People of this planet. We have studied you and have come to the conclusion you are unfit for life. We will eliminate you from this planet so the other life forms may thrive without your interference._ The message is played using alien technology so no matter what language a person understood they could understand the message.

"Without our interference? If it wasn't for us a lot of animals would be dead! We moved a ton to the moon to protect them from poachers!" One world leader is worried as are the others.

"But the reason we had to move them was because of us Mr. Prime Minister. Should we go to DEFCON 1 Mr. Prime Minister?"

"Right away!" Calls are made and the military is put on full alert.

Sanne and Krieger have no idea what is going on until they get phone calls from their parents. "Hello?"

"Krieger you're coming home now!" Yumi was panicking.

"Sanne you're coming home now!" Aelita was panicking.

"What, why?" Both teens are confused.

"Aliens are attacking!"

"Aliens?" The two look at each other and mouth 'Naia'. "It can't be aliens mom that's stupid."

"They just sent a message they're going to kill us all!" Both mother's scream into the phones.

"The Jjet is already on its way there."

"I already ordered a private flight for you."

"But mom we can't leave."

"You're coming home! Be at the Hermitage so Jim and Samantha,"

"Be at the Hermitage so my mother and father,"

"Can take you to the airport!"

"We'll be there." Krieger and Sanne hang up on their parents. "Sanne what do we do?"

"Stop Naia and launch a return."

"But your Jpocket didn't find an activated Tower."

"I know but it has to be her and Ark." Sanne calls Dante. "Dante, Naia and Ark are attacking."

"No they aren't." Dante was in the Control Room watching TV. He too thought it was Naia at first but she came out and watched the TV with him and she too was panicking. "This is a real alien invasion! Naia says she can't do anything."

"_Because I can't!"_ Naia sparks with energy.

"But, if it isn't her then what do we do?" Sanne starts to sweat with nervousness. "Maybe she can attack them."

"Sanne the military should be able to handle this right? I don't know much about it but you, we, have weapons." Dante had to remember he was human too, mostly. "Come to the Factory though. If your military fails we can hide on Lyoko. I won't lose you."

"I, ok Dante." Sanne and Dante hang up. "Krieger call Skitz and Barack I'll call Mira."

"What is she doing?"

"Nothing, this isn't Naia." Krieger's eyes go wide with this information. "But we have weapons right? Planes, tanks, stuff like that. I mean there are over eight billion of us and how many aliens could they fit on one ship? We might lose some but we can't lose." Sanne and Krieger make their calls.

The United States make the first attack by using their laser cannons on the ground since the satellite ones did not respond. Unfortunately the alien technology protects the ship in the form of a force field. A hanger door opens on the Mother Ship and hundreds of thousands of small fighter craft come out and enter Earth's atmosphere.

Jet fighters all over the world are scrambled together and launched.

Sanne and Krieger are almost to the Factory when they hear warning sirens. When they climb out of the sewers they see the sun is blocked out by tens of thousands of alien fighter craft. "Oh my Gods." Sanne's jaw drops at the sight.

"We better hurry!" Krieger grabs Sanne by the wrist and pull her towards the Factory entrance.

Skitz is on her way to the Factory in the sewers when she catches up with Barack. He hears her and turns around. "Hi Skitz." She doesn't respond. "Look just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Shut up Barack." Skitz slows down a little to avoid being next to Barack.

Mira is almost to the sewer entrance in the woods when Jim sees her. "Mira what are you doing!?"

"Looking for uh, um," She was about to say Ark but he was a runaway, as far as Jim knew. "The others. They said they were going to the Hermitage and to meet them there but I got lost."

"Come with me I'll take you there." Jim is suspicious. Samantha had called him and told him none of the children showed up.

"Um, ok." Mira has to hope she can take the Hermitage sewer entrance once she gets to the Hermitage.

Sanne and Krieger go down to the Control Room where Dante is waiting for them. When Sanne steps off of the elevator Dante runs over to her and hugs her. "I'm glad you're safe Sanne."

"I, I am to." Sanne pushes Dante away. "Dante there is something I have to tell you. It's really important."

"_Even_ m_ore important than what is going on up on Earth?"_ Naia and Ark form after two black mists appear.

"I, well, what do you two want?"

"_We want power. Enough power to destroy the alien threat."_

"Why? If they kill us your job is done." Krieger gets between Sanne and the two corrupted warriors.

"_We are not Xana. We do not want anyone dead. What would be the point of being Gods if we had nothing to play with?"_ Ark smiles evilly.

"_What would be the point if we had no one left to worship us?" _Naia motions her right hand and energy appear. "_Activate the Way Towers for us and we will destroy the aliens."_

"How can we trust you?" Sanne wonders if Xana's honor program was still intact. "We'll make a deal."

"_A deal? While you waste time humans are dieing."_

And dieing they were. The jet fighters were doing well against the alien fighter craft but for everyone destroyed another three seemed to show up. Anti Aircraft weapons were used but the sites would be bombed by the aliens.

Mira is about to go into the Hermitage when she kicks Jim in the back of the knee. She runs away and goes into the Hermitage sewer entrance.

On the Mother Ship a large crystal is lowered from a hanger. It points towards the South Pole then fires.

The Earth shakes from the massive explosion. The South Pole was uninhabited by animals. Once the home of penguins and seals they had been moved once global warming melted the ice caps. Once a world law was passed that no pedophile could be within thirty kilometers of a child the Vatican and all Catholic Priests, Bishops, and Cardinals were moved to the South Pole where there were no children.

The crystal takes aim at another point on Earth. It fires at Dallas Texas.

The Earth shakes from the massive explosion. The city of Dallas and surrounding area was uninhabited by animals. What few hadn't been moved had been hunted to death by the Republicans. Not understanding that if you killed all the animals none would be left to breed they killed them all and only left Republicans.

The Mother Ship fires on three more spots hitting places where no animals lived. Scientists on Earth notice this and come up with a plan.

In the Control Room of the Factory Skitz and Barack show up as Sanne and Naia argue. "Naia we'll activated the Way Towers but you have to make a deal! You'll use the power only to destroy the aliens and nothing else!"

"_Why would I do that?"_

"Because if you don't agree we won't activated them!"

"_And the Earth will be depleted of humans. The more time you waste the more humans die."_

"Damn it Naia makes the deal!" Dante is about to cry. "You're not Xana you're still human! Please make this deal!"

"_Don't cry like a little kid Dante. To keep you from humiliating your self farther I will accept the deal."_

"Thank you Naia." Dante goes over to the control panel. "Sanne and I will go to Lyoko and activated two Way Towers. You can activate as many other Towers as you can to fight these things."

"_Very well."_ Naia and Ark break apart into black mists as Dante sets up the auto transfer for he and Sanne.

The aliens send ground troops to the Confederate States. They arrive in large machines armed with lasers and energy missiles. They start picking off humans in areas that the Mother Ship Laser couldn't hit.

"Sir we have two plans." An advisor to the President of the Union side of the states shows the President a folder. "First they aren't killing animals. We must release animals from any zoos. They will be forced to take more time in attacking to prevent from hurting or killing animals."

"And what is this second plan?"

"They have sent these machines into the Confederate States." The Advisor takes out another folder with pictures in it.

"What is this? These look like smaller versions of our Dreadnoughts."

"They are much more advanced Sir. The second idea is to use the Republicans against the aliens."

"How?"

"Tell them that the aliens are kidnapping all the little boys in the world. Tell them that the aliens are taking them to their Mother Ship. The Republicans will attack full force as raping children is about all they live for. If there are no more children left for them to rape it would be the end of the world for them."

"Great idea, spread the word. There are plenty of conservatives all across Earth we can use against the aliens."

Sanne and Dante activate the Way Towers in the Rain Forest Sector and the Ice Sector. Naia and Ark activate regular Towers for more power.

Over the land of China nearly a million alien fighter craft destroy the Chinese air force. China is not going to give up and goes into a last ditch effort. Launching a nuke it detonates and wipes out the alien fighter craft.

Nations panic. If China used a nuclear weapon others might. But the nuclear fall out could kill more humans then the aliens would.

"Come on, attack them!" Krieger is starting to panic as he and the others watch the news. The aliens were winning in some places and losing in others. China just killed a bunch of aliens but the aliens wiped out the Australian air force and sent down ground forces to start killing humans without hurting or killing animals. In America it was a two sided story. In the Union they were using advanced missile and laser technology to destroy the alien fighter craft but were slowly running out of fighter jets. In the Confederate the aliens were removing ground forces after nearly half were ripped apart by Republicans screaming for little boys. The Republicans were now trying to figure out how to get to outer space.

Sanne starts to get worried. Would Naia and Ark be held to the deal? Or was Xana's honor program destroyed when he was destroyed? "Guys what's going on? Is she attacking?" No one responds since they don't have the headset on. "Please don't let this be a big mistake." Sanne crosses her fingers.

The Japanese military launches a shuttle packed with four nuclear warheads. The alien fighter craft didn't have force fields so hopefully neither would the Mother Ship. As the shuttle gets close though it hits an invisible wall. The nuclear warheads detonate but once everything clears up the Mother Ship is still there unharmed.

Naia sees this and knows what she will do. "_Ark, get me a warhead. I'll send them a little present."_

"_You get it."_

"_I said get it!" _Naia sparks with energy.

"_We're partners I'm not your Knight."_

"_Please get me a nuclear warhead Ark."_

"_That's better."_ Ark turns into a black mist. A minute later he comes back with a nuclear warhead.

"_Very good."_ Naia kisses Ark on the forehead. "_I'll be back then we can continue our attack."_

"_Yes we'll surprise them."_ Ark smiles evilly then begins to laugh. Naia laughs with him.

The aliens send more fighters to Earth. More than a million appear over China and this time they focus on the military bases. They were not going to allow China to launch another nuclear warhead. Unfortunately for them other nations have weapons of mass destruction. Israel, Union, Japan, and Russia use nuclear warheads to wipe out millions of alien fighter craft.

Naia turns into a black mist and takes the nuclear warhead with her. She flies off of the planet and to the Mother Ship. She puts a hand on the force field. "_Hmmm, I can't pierce this. I will have to wait then."_ Naia flies around the Mother Ship waiting for the opportunity.

Alien fighter craft re group after the massive loss. Now knowing which nations have nuclear weapons they fly to the other nations and attack.

The Mother Ship Laser points towards a spot in South Africa with no animals. It starts to charge. "_Now!"_ Naia throws the nuclear warhead in front of the lasers path. The laser fires then hits the nuclear warhead. Naia points her hand at the explosion and uses her energy to focus the power. She creates a dome of energy reflecting the explosion from the nuclear warhead and the power of the laser back at the Mother Ship. It hits the force field and Naia adds more power to it.

More Towers activate. The Super Scan is going crazy finding activated Towers everywhere.

"_Die damn you! You won't destroy my planet!"_ Naia sparks with more energy. She is noticed by the aliens and several fighter craft are launched. She sees them coming towards her but focuses on her power. The force field was starting to weaken she could feel it. The power of the nuclear warhead and the Mother Ship's own laser plus her own with the activated Towers would pierce the force field soon she knew it. The alien fighter craft fire lasers at her but her own energy shield blocks them.

"Sir something is happening!" An advisor has new pictures coming in. "Something is attacking the alien Mother Ship!"

"What could this be?" The pictures were blurry but something was going on. "How are we doing?"

"Ground forces have been pulled back after the Republicans tore them apart. We nuked their air forces wiping out a million easily."

"What are the estimates?"

"Australia is lost, parts of the Middle East are lost, but everywhere else things are looking good."

"What about the South Pole?"

"Gone Sir, all dead."

"What do the Good And Evil Meters show?"

"With the destruction of the Catholics and the deaths of millions of Republicans the Good meter has risen and the Evil meter has fallen. The Evil meter should lower more once we fight off these invaders."

"If we fight them off. Australia is a large piece of Earth to lose."

"But they can't and won't hold it Sir. We're already planning to attack with China, Japan, and New Zealand once we're done with the threat here."

Naia screams as she tries to draw more power. Unfortunately she has activated every Tower on Lyoko and was losing power. "_Ark!"_ He appears. "_Two more, activate two more Way Towers!"_

"_They won't!"_

"_Go in and activate one! They won't try to capture you!"_ Naia sparks with energy but strains to keep her attack up. The force field was losing power she could feel it but she was losing power at a faster rate.

"_Yes Naia."_ Ark disappears. He goes to the Desert Sector and activates the Way Tower there. He sends the power to Naia and hopes it will be enough.

"_Yes…"_ Naia sends more energy and pushes the dome closer to the force field. This concentrates the energy even more and finally the force field is pierced. The energy forces its way past and into the Mother Ship. It hits the Mother Ship Laser first destroying it. The energy continues into the Mother Ship destroying large sections of it. The energy passes all the way through and out the other side. The force field drops as Naia has damaged the force field generator. She flies towards the Mother Ship and attacks. Now that she wasn't straining to focus the energy on the dome to pierce the force field she has plenty and uses it. "_Haha! This is great! I've never had so much fun in my life!"_ Naia destroys parts of the Mother Ship and sees alien bodies float in the space. Fighter craft come and attack her but she merely waves her hand and destroys them.

Towers on Lyoko deactivate. Ark deactivates the Way Tower and leaves it. More Towers deactivate until only one is left. The two Way Towers that Sanne and Dante activated remain activated.

Naia decides to have some more fun and uses her energy to drag the Mother Ship into the Earth's atmosphere. As it falls it burns up until only a small bit is left that falls to Earth in Australia. The remaining alien fighter craft scramble and group together over Australia and their Mother Ship's remains. The world unites and attacks the alien fighter craft to destroy them. The alien invasion is almost over but Naia is not done.

"Guys its over!" Krieger screams this over the headset. "We did it! The aliens lost!"

"Wow, they lasted an hour." Sanne laughs a little. Naia had done it. Naia attacked and won. She was victorious. "I guess we're done here." Sanne deactivates the Way Tower.

"Yes we are." Dante deactivates the Way Tower. When he steps out of the Way Tower he sees pulsations. "She still has an activated Tower?"

"_Yes she does!"_ Dante turns around and sees Ark.

"Ark what are you doing!?"

"_We made a deal right? No using the Way Towers to attack. You said nothing about us using a regular Tower to attack._" Ark creates his spear. "_Run."_ He swings his spear at Dante but Dante dodges it.

"Guys Ark's attacking!" Dante dodges his next attack.

"Ok uh, I'll send us." Krieger brings up the transfer program. "I may not be as fast as you guys but I can do it." Barack and Skitz hurry down the ladder to the Scanner Room. "Uh, Transfer Barack, Transfer Skitz, Transfer Mira, Scanner Barack, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Mira, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko near the Way Tower in the Rain Forest Sector. "Um Sanne how do I set up the auto transfer?"

"Give me control I'll do it from here." Krieger hurries down the ladder to the Scanner Room and gets in the middle Scanner. Soon the Scanner doors close and he lands near the others. "And let's see where the activated Tower is." Sanne uses the control panel in the Way Tower to find it. "Right here, nice. Vehicles," She virtualizes them then runs out of the Way Tower. "Hurry we have to go south!" Sanne grabs the rocket boots and puts them on as the other Lyoko Warriors get on the other vehicles and take off.

Dante dodges Ark's attack again. "Ark come on you two are heroes! You just saved Earth! Naia was victorious! Do you really want to tarnish this victory by attacking us?!"

"_Shut up Dante we'll do anything we like!"_

Naia flies back down to Earth and helps clean up the few remaining aliens left. Once she is done she decides to have some fun.

The Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower. "Come on almost there." Sanne is worried about Dante and Earth. What could Naia be doing? And what was happening to Dante? "And unguarded this should be," Before Sanne finishes her sentence three Assassins appear.

"Well at least there aren't any of the," Before Krieger finishes his sentence a Snake monster comes out from the trees. It fires lasers at the group from above as the Assassins fire from below.

"Keep your mouths shut you idiots!" Barack dodges lasers on the Overboard. "This always happens!"

"Oops." Sanne closes her eyes and focuses on her energy as the others attack. Krieger charges the Assassins on the Overbike using his shield to block lasers.

"Stealth." Mira disappears. She waits for the Snake monster to go after Barack before diving for it. It turns and fires a laser at the Overwing but Mira jumps off and into the vines and trees. The Snake monster focuses on the Overwing. Mira jumps from branch to vine getting close to the Snake monster.

"Aaaa!" Barack is hit by a laser from the Snake monster. He turns around and fires lasers back. Mira takes her chance and attacks the Snake monster. She gets a Kodachi through the Eye and destroys it.

"Now." Sanne brings her energy out and the rocket boots explode off of her feet as her wings appear. "We won't lose." She flies down at the Assassins and attacks them. She fires energy beam after energy beam while dodging lasers from the Assassins. "Die!" She fires a Scattershot and destroys two.

"Watch it!" Skitz was trying to get close and was nearly hit by one of Sanne's energy beams.

Krieger takes his chance. "Super Leap!" He jumps at the last Assassin and slashes at it with his sword. He misses the Eye but cuts it so badly the Assassin is crippled and Barack hits it with a laser destroying it.

"Go Sanne!" Sanne flies towards the activated Tower but before she gets there a black mist appears and forms into Ark.

"_Not so fast,"_ Ark swings his spear at Sanne. "_I destroyed your little boyfriend and now to destroy you."_ Ark swings it again.

"I don't think so Ark!" Sanne fires an energy beam and gets Ark in the face. "Where's Naia!?"

"_I don't know. She could be doing anything she wants. I don't keep an Eye on her."_ Ark swings his spear again but Sanne flies away. "_Skitz help me! If you do we'll make you one of us!"_

"Never! How dare you think I'd be so weak!?"

"_Weak? Weak enough to get addicted to drugs?"_

"Shut up I wasn't addicted! I was able to beat it easy because I wasn't addicted!" Skitz throws a club at Ark.

"_You beat it because mom and dad locked you in the house so you couldn't get any more Jazz. Join us Skitz and you can do all the Jazz, Zeus, Exotica, or any other drug you want."_

"I'm not a drug addict! I don't want or need any drugs!" Skitz throws her other club at Ark. Ark knocks it away easily.

"Scattershot!" Sanne fires a massive amount of energy beams at Ark. He is unable to dodge them all. He turns into a black mist and disappears. Sanne dives for the activated Tower and gets in. She goes up to the second platform and puts her hand on the control panel. Soon the screens fall around her. "The Tower is deactivated." Sanne thinks about what to do. The alien invasion was defeated but so much damage had been done. Not only that but she and the others were supposed to be at the Hermitage. "We need one, return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

People on the moon see something amazing. An alien space ship is flying past them and for Earth. Calls are made to Earth which was dealing with a crisis of its own. Millions of people were dead. Thousands of pilots were dead. The South Pole was devoid of life as was most of the Confederate States. And now the Good And Evil meters were acting up. The Evil level was lower then it had ever been before as the Good level was higher then ever before.

The alien space ship flies closer and closer to Earth. Strangely it doesn't stop but flies into the atmosphere. Its force field protects it as it falls towards Earth. It lands in the middle of Australia hitting so hard the force field is destroyed. The military moves to collect pieces but are stopped by security. The land the ship landed in was private property, a preserve owned by J INC who wanted any technology that could be stripped used.

Sanne and Krieger are going to the Factory. Sanne was scared of what she was about to do. She loved Dante, and Krieger, and knew she couldn't have both. She had to choose and she had chosen Krieger. It was for the best, so she thought. Once they rescued Naia, Dante would be with her. It was how it should be. They get to the Factory and take the elevator down to the Control Room.

"Oh hi Sanne, Krieger." Dante was watching TV. "They say a strange disease has killed off millions of conservatives. I think," Sanne cuts him off by hugging him hard.

"I'm so sorry Dante." Sanne starts to cry again.

"Why?"

"I, I can't be with you any more." Sanne pulls away and goes back to Krieger. "I, I still love you but it isn't fair to Naia."

"Naia? Wait, you're breaking up with me?" Dante looks at Krieger. "For Krieger?"

"I, yes. I'm so sorry Dante."

"Don't be. You, I," Dante clenches his hands into fists. "I love you Sanne. I want you to be happy. But what about me?"

"I, I want you to be happy and I think you'll be happier with Naia. She, she loves you and only you. I can't say that."

"You've never loved me alone have you? You've always loved Krieger while with me haven't you!?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Dante and that's why I think we should break up. I can't say I love you and only you. I do love you but I also love Krieger."

"Shut up! Get out of here!" Dante grabs the cot and tosses it over. "Get out of here!" He sparks with energy.

"Calm down Dante please I'm sorry,"

"Get out!" Dante's eyes glow with energy. "I love you Sanne and I don't want to hurt you!" Dante sparks with more energy. "I love you and here you go and break up with me! What have I done to deserve this!"

"Nothing! I still love you but I love Krieger also. Naia loves you and only you and is better for you."

"I loved you and only you! I've done everything I could to make you happy and you stomp on my heart! I hate you!" Dante points his hand at Sanne and sends an energy bolt at her. Krieger pushes her out of the way and takes the hit.

"Dante stop!" Sanne runs over and hugs him. "I'm sorry!" Dante starts to calm down and his energy drops away.

"Don't touch me." He pushes Sanne away. "I, what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing Dante. I still love you but I don't love only you. Naia does and I shouldn't be in the way of that."

"Naia is gone."

"No she isn't. We know where she is and we will fix her." Sanne hugs Dante again. "You're my friend, my best friend Dante. I still love you."

"Ow," Krieger stands back up after being hit. "Um, could I be scanned or something?" Krieger holds his wound which was bleeding a little.

"Oh um, I'm sorry Krieger I'll do it." Dante goes over to the control panel as Sanne helps Krieger to the elevator. They take it down to the Scanner Room and Sanne helps Krieger to the middle Scanner. Dante scans him and heals him.

"Krieger, will you go?" Sanne kisses him. "I want to talk to Dante alone. I'll be back later tonight."

"Ok Sanne, I love you." Krieger kisses her harder, possively.

"I love you to." Sanne takes the ladder up to the Control Room as Krieger takes the elevator to the Factory floor and leaves.


	113. Chapter 113

**Code Xana Episode 109: Yellow Submarine**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-108**

Sanne is a wreck. After breaking up with Dante she still had to work with him on the Super Computer. She tried to be nice by Dante was mad at her and she understood why. She apologized several times but so far he would only reply with a grunt or a gruff _we still need to work._ What was really strange was Skitz's reaction to Krieger breaking up with her. Sanne assumed Skitz would be angry and blame her but Skitz hadn't said a word about it. Krieger said she threw a fit at first but told Sanne that Skitz had to know it wouldn't last.

On the weekend Sanne goes to the Factory and works on a solution for fixing Naia. "Dante I have an idea for fixing Naia."

"What?"

"Well if we merged her with someone who wasn't evil it should neutralize the corruption. If she wasn't evil anymore then we would just have to figure out how to separate the two."

"Ark?"

"Well, with the Naia not evil her power could be used to fight him. With her and the rest of us he should be beaten pretty quickly. Lock him in a Tower or something until Naia is fixed then work on him."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Who volunteers to merge with Naia?"

"Well we need someone close to her. Not like friendship wise but like, close. Blood related would be best but we can't do that."

"So?"

"Well she is a copy of my mother so that means my mother would be the next best person to use."

"Well?"

"We can't. If she calls the others they'd come and I don't want to ruin their lives and the way they would treat you," Dante cuts Sanne off.

"Wouldn't be any worse then the way you treated me."

"Damn it Dante I said I was sorry! I still love you but what do you expect me to do? I, we would never work out. When we were older could we marry? No my parents would try to kill you if they ever saw you! And once Naia is free she'll be on Earth pregnant and when its born you'll have to marry her. And do you really think I don't know that you still love her?"

"Well I,"

"Of course you still love her. And she loves you Dante. I'm sure once we free her from the corruption she'll forgive you."

"I, yes she would."

"Then stop acting like this! I'm sorry I broke up with you but I only stopped being your girlfriend not your friend. I still love you Dante and it hurts that I can't be with you but I love Krieger and I know I have a future with him. I know he loves me and no one else. He doesn't have another woman pregnant with his child waiting for him to save her."

"That doesn't mean I don't love you more, loved you first."

"I know you loved me first Dante and as confused as I was back then before I even started dating Krieger I felt something for you. But it can't be Dante." Sanne gets out of the computer chair and puts a hand on the monitor. "It would never work out Dante I'm sorry." She closes her eyes and sighs. "I love you Dante but," She is cut off by the Super Scan.

"Pulsations!" Dante closes the screen and runs out of the Way Tower. "Sanne the activated Tower is in,"

"The Rain Forest Sector. I'll call the others." Sanne gets her Jcell out and calls the others.

Skitz sees Sanne is calling but doesn't answer. The only reason Sanne would call her is if it was a Naia attack. "Krieger, Naia's attacking."

"What? How do you know?"

"Sanne called me. You know the only reason she would call is if Naia was attacking." Before Krieger can respond his Jcell rings. It takes him a couple rings to find his pants and his Jcell.

"Hello?"

"Naia is attacking."

"Oh great just as I'm about to uh, finish this homework."

"Sorry, maybe we won't need a return."

"Maybe, bye Sanne."

"I love you Krieger."

"I uh, yeah." Krieger hangs up on Sanne. "Um, we need to like get dressed and get over there."

"Why? Krieger she broke up with Dante I think she is going to like go for you again." Skitz hugs Krieger and kisses him. "I don't want to lose you. After that bastard traitor…" Skitz finishes her sentence with a growl.

"I'm sure Barack didn't see it like that. He only wanted to fight Xana so there would be a chance of seeing you again. If Xana, or Naia had won then he'd never see you again." Krieger kisses Skitz.

"Don't defend him." Skitz grabs her bra and shirt and puts them on. "Find your clothes so we can go. Prove I'm better then her. Kick Naia and my dumbass brother's butt again."

"Ok Skitz," Krieger gets dressed and leaves with Skitz not feeling the least bit guilty about lying to Sanne about breaking up with Skitz.

Barack gets the call. "Ok Sanne and don't call Mira she's here."

"Ok Barack, hurry but be careful we don't know what the attack is yet." Sanne and Barack hang up.

"Mira, Naia's attacking."

"Ok," Mira closes her history book. "Thanks for helping me Barack. Ark used to help me so much and now," Mira starts to tear up.

"Don't worry Mira we'll save him." Barack hugs Mira. "And maybe something will happen between Skitz and Krieger and she'll forgive me."

"You don't need to be forgiven Barack. Fighting Xana was everything and if she doesn't understand that then um, well, you could find someone else."

"And then they'd be attacked like everyone else who dates a Lyoko Warrior. Just like you and I were."

"I know but Naia and Ark aren't Xana. I still have no idea what Sanne meant when she said they were corrupt and evil but they weren't like evil evil just corrupted evil or something."

"It made my head spin to." Barack smiles. "We should go. Pray we don't do a return or we'll be stuck doing this all over again."

"Yeah pray," Mira and Barack leave Mira's room for the sewer entrance in the woods.

A French submarine in the English Channel doing military practice with the English navy starts to act weird. Suddenly it moves away from the practice zone and down a river. Distress signals are sent and the crew inside try to stop the submarine but it was as if it were possessed.

Sanne waits in the Control Room for the others. "Dante don't try to go alone, wait for the others."

"I am."

"Then why are you moving on the map?"

"The activated Tower is a long way away from the Way Tower. I figure I go close now but wait for you and the others."

"Ok, good thinking." Sanne leans back in the computer chair waiting for the others.

Krieger and Skitz are almost at the end of the sewer passage when they hear a rumble. "Was that thunder?" Krieger shakes his head.

"No Skitz they would have reported a planned storm on the radio or something." Krieger and Skitz hear another rumble.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't," Krieger is interrupted when the sewer water raises suddenly and nearly knocks him off of his feet. "I have an idea!" Krieger looks around for a ladder and sees one. The water is up to his waist before he can get to it. Skitz is nearly knocked over when the water rushes from an opening newly made by the submarine.

Another torpedo fires from the submarine shooting the wall between the sewers and the river creating a larger hole for the river water to rush into.

"Give me your hand!" Krieger reaches down for Skitz when a wall of water pours through the sewer and rips her off of the ladder.

"Aaaa!" Skitz tumbles down the sewer trying to stay above the water so she can breathe.

"Frak. The others might be down there." Krieger gets his Jcell out. "Waterproof, good." He calls Barack. "Get out of the sewers!"

"No frakking duh." Barack hangs up on Krieger. Soaked to the bone but ok after he and Mira got out of the sewer they continue towards the Factory on foot.

Sanne feels an explosion and turns the security cameras on. She can't see anything outside of the Factory so she doesn't see that the bridge had just been destroyed by missiles. Sanne and Dante were cut off from the others which is just what Ark and Naia wanted.

Krieger is panicking. He had no idea what would happen to Skitz but knows there was nothing he could but help deactivate the Tower. He runs to the Factory but before he gets there he sees the missiles fired from the submarine hit the bridge and destroy it. "Frak what do we do now?" He gets his Jcell out and calls Sanne. "Sanne, Naia destroyed the bridge."

"What? Where are you?"

"On the other side. Without the bridge the other side seems a lot farther away then it used to be."

"Frak."

"That's what I said."

"Um, well, no one else is here. Dante and I can't go alone we'd lose."

"I don't know what to tell you then Sanne."

"Um, try to find another way in."

"I'll try, love you."

"Love you to Krieger." They hang up. Krieger looks for a way into the Factory as Barack and Mira come up the street.

The sewer water starts to calm down and soon Skitz finds herself miles away from where she used to be. She was bruised and beaten up but she got lucky and hadn't broken anything. "Ow, that hurt." Skitz laughs a little trying to find a way out. Before she can two black mists enter the sewer and form into Naia and Ark. "What do you two want?"

"_You of course." _Naia smiles. "_You would make a great partner Skitz. Join us please? Here,"_ Naia waves her hand and dries Skitz's clothes. "_Better?"_

"My hair is still wet." Ark snaps his fingers and energy comes out drying Skitz's hair.

"_Is that better sister?"_

"Yes, thanks." Skitz glares at her brother. "Why do you want me? Like I could help you."

"_You could sister. I miss you and hate being enemies. And really with these powers I feel incredible! I just want you to feel as great."_

"That sounds nothing like the Ark I know."

"_What can I say power has changed me."_

"Shut up Ark. I have to get to the Factory."

"_Don't bother we destroyed the bridge."_ Naia floats closer to Skitz. "_Join us or be punished."_

"What could you do to me that wouldn't be fixed by a return?"

"_Something that won't get a return done."_ Naia smiles evilly. "_So join us or be punished."_

"I'd never join you. They all think I'm weak because I did drugs and I won't show that I'm so weak I'd join you!" Skitz punches Naia but does no damage. "Leave me alone!"

"_Very well. Ark, we must be off."_ Naia and Ark turn into black mists leaving Skitz behind.

Sanne is panicking trying to figure out what to do. "Dante do you have any ideas?"

"No. Just send the vehicles and we'll go on our own. With your powers we might be able to make it."

"If we don't make it then we could launch a return and hope the others get here fast enough to get across the bridge."

"Yes but if, well, we'll need to do a return no matter what right? Why not just launch a return now then the others can make it."

"Ok Dante." Sanne brings up the return program. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

"Whoa." Krieger finds himself back in his dorm room with Skitz. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Of course I am." Skitz smiles. "The return healed me and I think I might have enough energy for…" Before Skitz finishes her phone rings. She looks at it and sees it is Sanne. "Naia is attacking already?"

"Wait for her to call me." Krieger's phone ring a few seconds later and he answers it. "Sanne?"

"Hurry to the Factory. I launched a return since we would need one no matter what happened. But if you don't get here before the bridge is destroyed we'll need another return."

"Ok." Krieger hangs up on Sanne before she can say anything else. "Come on Skitz we have to hurry."

"Fine." They leave the dorm room and head for the Factory.

Barack and Mira head for the Factory through the school entrance not being worried about being caught.

Ark and Naia do not posses a submarine. Instead they start a new attack. An attack that would get rid of Skitz forever.

Sanne worries about her friends until the alarm sounds. "Krieger and Skitz made it."

"Good." Dante was as close as he dared to get to the activated Tower without the others.

The elevator runs and goes straight to the Scanner Room. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"What Sector?" Krieger steps in a Scanner as does Skitz.

"Rain Forest Sector. Well Transfer Krieger, Transfer Skitz, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Skitz, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko near Dante. Sanne sends the vehicles as she waits for the others.

Barack and Mira make it to the Factory and run across the bridge. They take the elevator down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Barack, Transfer Mira, Scanner Barack, Scanner Mira, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko near the others. "I'm coming." Sanne sets up the auto transfer and sends herself to Lyoko.

"The Tower is close to us." Dante gets on the Overwing with Mira. Barack gets on the Overboard alone as Skitz goes over to the Overbike with Krieger. Sanne puts the rocket boots on. "We go east." Dante takes off for the activated Tower and the others follow.

Ark and Naia find what they were looking for an now wait for the Lyoko Warriors to get to the activated Tower.

The Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower before any monsters show up. As they got close two Snake monsters come down from the trees and vines. "Watch out!" Barack fires a laser at one as it got close to Mira and Dante.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires an energy beam at the same Snake monster but misses. "Alakazam!" He fires again but misses again.

"Scattershot!" Sanne fires eight beams but all miss as the Snake monsters go back into the trees and vines.

"Whoa!" Krieger dodges a blur. "Frog monster is here to!" Krieger gets his sword and shield out. He raises his shield just in time as the Frog monster lunges at him and tackles him off of the Overbike.

"Stealth," Mira disappears then jumps off of the Overwing.

"Extend," Skitz extends her clubs and dives at the Frog monster. "Leave him alone!" When she gets close Barack fires lasers and hits the Frog monster but misses the Eye. Skitz leans on the Overboard and swings a club. She slams it into the back of the Frog monster but also misses the Eye. The Frog monster leaps away.

"Super Leap!" Krieger jumps after it.

The Snake monsters come out of the trees again and fire lasers at the Lyoko Warriors. Mira leaps from branch to branch and is about to attack a Snake monster when Ark's spear flies from out of no where and spears her through the stomach. "_Sorry Mira but go back to Earth."_

"You bastard! I'll fuc…" Mira devirtualizes back to Earth.

"Ark!" Skitz flies away from the monsters and goes after her brother. "Barack get off!" Barack jumps off of the Overboard as Skitz continues after her brother.

Sanne closes her eyes and focuses on her inner powers. She opens her eyes and can see that things had slowed down. Sanne had been trying to practice how to use her energy better. Today she wanted to see if she could move the energy to her eyes and it had worked. She uses the rocket boots to fly down after the Frog monster that Krieger had been chasing.

The Frog monster leaps away from Krieger again and he uses another Super Leap to keep after it. He gets closer and closer with every leap when Sanne dives in front of the Frog monster. The Frog monster tries to change its direction in mid jump but slips on a branch, hits a vine, then crashes into another branch. "Super Leap!" Krieger takes his chance and spears the Frog monster with his sword destroying it. "Good job Sanne." He turns around and sees her flying after a Snake monster that was firing lasers at Dante. "Where's the other one?" Krieger looks for the other Snake monster.

"You bastard get back here!" Skitz chases after her brother who was getting farther and farther away.

"_Now,"_ Naia drops from the trees and tackles Skitz off of the Overboard. The fall to the path below.

"Get off of me!"

"_No Skitz. I'm sorry but it's over for you."_ Naia sparks with energy and destroys Skitz.

"_Very good Naia but what to do now?"_

_Wait for her to go away."_ Naia and Ark turn into black mists and leave Lyoko to watch Skitz.

The remaining Lyoko Warriors battle the Snake monster. "Alakazam!" Dante fires at the Snake monster. It moves back into the trees and vines. "Sanne go for the Tower! If it tries to attack you we'll get it."

"Ok," Sanne dives for the activated Tower on her rocket boots. The Snake monster comes out and fires lasers at her.

"Super Leap!" Krieger lunges for the Snake monster.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires at the Snake monster. Krieger gets in the way of the energy beam and is hit.

"Aaaa!" Krieger falls on the path below. "Dante you idiot!" Krieger gets back up angry at Dante.

"Sorry!"

"I'm sure." Krieger turns and looks for the Snake monster as it is about to get Sanne.

"Leave her alone!" Barack fires lasers at the Snake monster and hits it. He misses the Eye the first two times but the third time he gets it and destroys it. "Go Sanne before they send any more."

"I know." Sanne gets into the activated Tower. She takes off the rocket boots then flies up to the second platform. "The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around her. Sanne sends the others back.

"I wonder where Skitz went." Krieger and the others take the elevator up to the Factory floor. Since the bridge was intact there was no reason for a return.

Skitz gets back to the Hermitage and opens her closet door. When she does a black cloud of smoke hits her in the face. She coughs and stumbles. She reaches out for something to grab and knocks a show box over. She continues to cough when she accidentally knocks a lamp over. When it shatters Samantha hears it and goes to Skitz's room.

"Skitz!" She runs over and can smell the smoke and what it was. "Jazz!" Samantha grabs Skitz by the hair and pulls her off of the floor. "Doing Jazz in my house?!" Samantha drags Skitz over to her bed and throws her down on it. "What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Samantha looks back at the closet and sees the overturned shoe box and a bag of pills. "Exotica? Exotica!" Samantha picks the bag of pills up and throws them at Skitz. "You're going home!"

"No, it's not mine." Skitz coughs hard. "I didn't do it I swear! I don't do drugs any more!"

"Shut up liar! You're a stupid druggie frakking…" Samantha lets loose a string of curse words as she grabs things of Skitz's and throws them on the bed next to Skitz. "Get your shit packed and get ready to go home!"

"But I didn't do it!" Skitz gets off of the bed but Samantha pushes her back. "Ark and Naia did this!"

"Shut the hell up! This is not your brother's fault! You're parents were always too lax with you and him and now he's ran away and you're doing drugs! Jim!" Samantha yells at the top of her lungs and he hears her from the kitchen. He comes up stairs and sees Skitz's room is a mess.

"What is going on Honey?"

"Skitz was doing drugs, again!"

"I was not! Ark and Naia are setting me up!"

"Shut up! You are going home! Jim call Odd and Sandra, now!" Jim jumps and goes to get a phone.

Skitz is waiting for a chance to get her phone to call Sanne. Skitz knew she wasn't doing drugs and was being set up. Ark and Naia were mad she wouldn't join them and were trying to get rid of her. All she had to do was call Sanne and get a return launched and everything would be fine.

"Samantha I have to go to the bathroom."

"Wait!" Samantha pats Skitz down. "No drugs, I'm surprised."

"You shouldn't be." Skitz goes to the bathroom and gets her Jcell out. She has a little trouble dialing Sanne's number as the Jazz was affecting her. "Sanne?"

"Skitz," Sanne is surprised. Skitz wouldn't talk to her normally. "What's wrong?"

"Samantha caught me with Jazz and Exotica. I need you to launch a return." Skitz coughs.

"No."

"But I, it wasn't mine."

"I'm sure Skitz."

"No Ark and Naia are setting me up." As messed up as Skitz was she doesn't sound serious and Sanne thinks she is lying.

"I'm sure. Skitz we won't launch returns just so you can keep doing drugs. Is there anything else you want?"

"I wasn't doing drugs! Ark and Naia are setting me up! I told them I wouldn't join them and they said they were getting rid of me. Please Sanne launch a return! I don't want to go home!"

"Skitz you're high right now aren't you?"

"A little but that's because," Sanne hangs up on her. "No, Sanne!" Skitz yells and the bathroom door opens.

"What are you doing? You think Sanne could talk me out of sending you home?" Samantha grabs the Jcell from Skitz. "You're parents are on the way here. You're going home once your stuff is packed."

"But I didn't do it! It's not mine!" Skitz starts to cry.

"Don't think that will work on me." Samantha grabs Skitz by the hair and drags her back to her room.

Sanne calls Krieger and tells him what happened. "So it looks like she is going back home."

"Damn it. We need her."

"I know Krieger but, I don't know. Did you know she was doing drugs again? I won't be mad if you did."

"No I didn't. If I had I would have called her parents myself. Maybe she started them um, after I broke up with her." Krieger hadn't but he had told Sanne he had. "Which means it's my fault."

"It isn't your fault Krieger. Skitz is weak. Well, she did lose her brother and then you breaking up with her, I'm not making excuses it is her fault but lots of stuff happened to her."

"I know. Um, are we seeing her off like last time?"

"I don't think so. She kept saying it was Ark and Naia. But the way she sounded she was probably trying not to laugh as she said it. She even admitted she was high when she called me trying to say it was Ark and Naia."

"Well, um, want me to come see you?"

"Well you could bring some food. Pizza for us and something chocolate for Dante ok?"

"Sure Sanne, love you."

"I love you to." They hang up.

Two weeks later and no attacks made the Lyoko Warriors nervous. What was keeping Naia and Ark from attacking? Sanne and Dante are arguing about Sanne's idea. "I'm telling you it is a bad idea Sanne."

"It's the only way. We can't use a blood relative or my mother."

"There has to be another way to fix her and stop Ark!"

"Then find one Dante! My idea will work and if we merge her," Dante cuts Sanne off.

"We're not merging her with you!"

"Why!? Think about it my energy is pure. When you were controlled by Xana my energy forced his evil out. We merge Naia and I together and my pure energy will get rid of the corruption and make the new person good. With my power and Naia's power combined we could stop Ark then work on a way to fix him and the knew me, Naia, whatever without worries of attacks."

"You can work on it I'll work on another solution."

"That's not a bad idea Dante. If you find another way that isn't so risky we can both work on it." Sanne hugs Dante. "I knew I kept you as a friend for a reason. Did you think I wanted to merge myself with Naia?"

"Well the way you were going on about it yes."

"Well I don't. But if it would save her and Ark I'd do it. Who knows there might not be a way to separate Naia and I after but at least she wouldn't be attacking us any more."

"That would be good but I'm sure Krieger wouldn't want to lose you."

"And you wouldn't want to lose Naia. Who knows if Naia and I get stuck together maybe we could work something out." Sanne smiles and laughs a little. "The two men I love most loving the two women they love most."

"If that happened I," Dante and Sanne are knocked down as two black mists come out and form into Ark and Naia.

"_Hello friends." _Ark smiles evilly

"_Hello Lover."_ Naia smiles evilly.

"Attacking this directly?" Sanne backs away reaching for her phone.

"_No I am going after the Super Computer while Ark keeps you occupied."_ Naia turns into a black mist and disappears.

"Ark fight it. You don't want to be evil." Dante moves between Ark and Sanne. "Stop this."

"_No. Don't worry though I'm not here to hurt you. Once Naia is back we have something to tell you."_ Ark and the two wait and a minute later Naia comes back up from the Super Computer Room.

"_Do you want to tell them or should I partner?"_

"_I will since it does involve my sister."_ Ark waves his hand and an orb appears. It shows a picture of Skitz curled up in a ball in a plain white room. "_There she is in rehab. A rehab she doesn't deserve."_

"She was still doing drugs." Sanne looks at Skitz and feels horrible for her. Skitz was a mess.

"_No she wasn't. We offered her a chance to join us and she turned us down so we simply stole some drugs from a dealer and set up a trap for her. The second she opened her closet door it was tripped and well now you see where she is."_ Ark wipes the orb away.

"We'll launch returns to get her back."

"_We thought you would say that so I just affected the Super Computer so you can't do that."_ Naia starts to laugh evilly. "_You can't go back farther then about two minutes ago! Skitz will be left in that maximum security hell hole for months until her parents are convinced she's clean! But she won't be clean because the only way she's able to get away from the hell she is in is to get drugs from the other inmates who smuggle it in. Oh the things she has done for drugs. She has gone from such a strong woman who turned down a chance to have absolute power to a broken girl who will do anything or anyone for a hit of Zeus."_ Naia and Ark turn into black mists and disappear from the Control Room.

"No they must be lying." Sanne shakes her head. "They're lying they couldn't have set her up."

"What if they did?" Dante is stunned. If the two were telling the truth then he and Sanne had done something horrible. They hadn't trusted Skitz, a friend, and now she was in a rehab a broken person.

"Don't, don't tell the others." Sanne starts to cry. Skitz had been her best friend for over a decade and now she hadn't trusted Skitz when Skitz said she was being set up and there was no way to fix what they had done. Naia and Ark had not just gotten Skitz out of the group they had destroyed Sanne.

"Sanne don't cry." Dante hugs Sanne but Sanne keeps crying, and crying, and crying.

**A/N Ah yes Skitz is sent home again. But unlike last time where she was just kept at home she has been sent to a hardcore rehab. But the rehab has had the opposite effect. Being thrown in there by her parents after her friends, or former friends, didn't believe her broke her and now her escape is drug use. And Sanne finding out about this has been broken herself. Naia and Ark appear to be far worse, or better, then Xana ever was with psychological attacks. Able to wait weeks to reveal their big plan…**


	114. Chapter 114

**Code Xana Episode 110: Hallelujah **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-109**

Sanne was bed ridden in the Kadic Academy Infirmary. No one knew what was wrong with her except Dante but he had promised not to tell anyone what had happened. That Sanne had a chance to save Skitz but didn't believe her until it was too late to launch a return. 

Since then Sanne was a mess. She had been given blood tests, drug tests, hair follicle tests, and other tests to find out what was wrong with her but they could find nothing wrong with her. 

Two attacks had been stopped by Dante but the others worried that one attack could stop Dante from getting to the activated Tower and Naia and Ark would win. What they would win the others weren't so sure. They weren't Xana who wanted to wipe out life in the Universe. They no longer were there to annoy Sanne. What they wanted was something they didn't understand. World domination? They so far had made no grand schemes to control the world. Death of the Warriors? But then what? The Lyoko Warriors wondered about it and what was wrong with Sanne. 

Krieger would go to the Infirmary and sit with Sanne but Sanne would not tell him what was wrong. "Sanne please tell me." Krieger rubs her hand. "It isn't like cancer or anything they tested for that."

"No," Sanne shakes her head.

"I know that. What is it?"

"No," Sanne repeats this again and again.

The next day Krieger goes back to see Sanne. "Sanne I'm here." Krieger takes her hand in his. "I talked with Jim yesterday. They say if you don't get better then you'll be going home." Krieger kisses her hand. "I don't want to lose you Sanne. Please tell me what happened."

"I'm a bad person. I don't deserve to live."

"What? Sanne no, that's not true."

"Yes it is. I didn't trust her. I should have trusted her. She was my best friend and I turned on her." Sanne's voice is so soulless and monotone it sends chills down Krieger's spine.

"Trusted who? Skitz?" Sanne nods. "What do you mean though, trusted her? About what?"

"The drugs. She didn't do it Krieger. She was innocent."

"No she wasn't. You caught her the first time then Samantha caught her the second time."

"Samantha didn't catch her. Ark and Naia set her up. They told me so themselves. They affected the Super Computer so I couldn't launch returns to rescue Skitz." Tears form in Sanne's eyes. "I ruined Skitz's life. It's all my fault. If I had trusted my best friend," Sanne doesn't continue as tears flow from her eyes. Krieger gets up from the chair and hugs Sanne.

"It isn't your fault. They tricked you." Krieger pats her on the back while she cries.

Ark and Naia watch. "_Think it is time Partner?"_

"_Are you sure you want your sister to be the one? After all Sanne has hurt you Ark."_

"_I'm sure."_ Ark and Naia start their attack.

Dante is in the Control Room worried sick about Sanne. She had been absolutely destroyed when she found out about Skitz. He had to call Krieger to come and get her because he couldn't take her to Kadic Academy and Sanne was in no mean to go on her own. Since then Naia and Ark had attacked twice and Sanne was unable to go. When the Super Scan goes off Dante shakes his head. "Damn it Naia why? Please stop doing this Naia." A black mist appears.

"_Hurry Dante and call the others. Sanne has maybe ten minutes to live."_ Before Dante can respond Naia turns into a black mist and disappears.

"You can't kill her!" Dante gets his Jcell out and makes the calls.

Krieger answers his phone then puts it away. "Sanne, Naia is attacking. I'll be back right after ok?" Krieger kisses her on the forehead then on the lips lightly before leaving the Infirmary.

As the Lyoko Warriors run to the Factory Ark goes to America and finds the rehab where his sister is. When he finds her she is shooting Zeus into her arm. "_She used to be clean. Poor thing broke so easily."_ Ark watches his sister react to the Zeus as he waits for the signal from Naia.

The Lyoko Warriors make it to the Factory. Only Krieger, Barack, and Mira are left to help Dante. No Ark, no Skitz, and no Sanne. It was getting hard and if they were to lose another member it would be over. They take the elevator down to the Scanner Room and go into the Scanners. "We're ready Dante."

"Transfer, Krieger, Transfer Barack, Transfer Mira, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Barack, Scanner Mira, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Desert Sector. He sends the vehicles then himself. "We head east."

"Dante be careful," Krieger hands him his shield. "We can't lose you since Sanne is not here."

"I know." Dante gets on the Overwing with Mira while Barack gets on the Overboard and Krieger gets on the Overbike.

Ten minutes pass since the Tower was activated. Naia sends a signal to Ark who starts his end of the attack. "_Skitz,"_ She looks around. A black mist appears near her then forms into Ark. "_How have you been?"_

"Ark? Wow this is good stuff."

"_I am real Skitz. I am here to offer you what you want."_

"Sound just like you to." Skitz is being affected by the Zeus too much. Ark gets frustrated and sparks with energy. His energy surrounds Skitz then enters her. It cleans the Zeus from her system.

"_Skitz it is time."_

"You bastard! Do you know what I had to do to get that?"

"_Yes. Skitz I've been watching you. I know about all the things you've done since coming here. All the things you have done to get drugs. I was surprised how quickly you started doing that."_

"You bastard, you sent me here!"

"_No Sanne sent you here. If she had launched a return, had trusted you, you would not be here. Now is your chance to get your revenge."_ Ark sparks with energy and an orb appears. Skitz can see Sanne lying in a hospital bed, alone. "_There she is. Been sick lately but there she is. I will give you the chance to kill her. If you do we will rescue you from here and make you one of us."_

"I can't trust you." Skitz backs away from Ark.

"_Like Sanne didn't trust you? Skitz you are my sister. Blood is what binds us together. Please accept this deal so we can be together again. Together to have fun and play with the weaker beings."_

"I, trust, trust, trust?" Skitz holds up three fingers as she says this. Ark smiles remembering when they would do this. On really important things where they had to trust each other. He holds out his hand and touches the fingers.

"_Trust, trust, trust."_

"Then get me out of here." Skitz curls into a ball and hugs her knees. "Please Ark, now."

"_Not yet. You must kill Sanne first."_

"How can I do that from here?"

"_You will see."_ Ark starts charging with energy and adds it to the orb.

The Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower and four Mega Tanks. "Frak, one for each of us." Krieger gets his sword out. "Except Dante needs to stay back." Krieger looks around for other monsters.

"I can still help but I need to stay away." Dante gets his wand out.

"I'll start things off, Stealth." Mira becomes invisible. She jumps off of the Overwing before the Mega Tanks can see she had been with the group.

"If we had Sanne this would be easy." Barack points his laser gun at a Mega Tank and fires. It hits the outer shell but the Mega Tank stays closed. The other three open up and fire.

"Watch out!" Krieger and the others dodge the Mega Tank blasts.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires but the Mega Tank closes up and the energy beam hits the outside.

The Mega Tanks fire again, and again, holding the Lyoko Warriors back. Naia watches until she feels energy near Kadic Academy. "_Ark must be ready with Skitz, good."_ She turns into a black mist and goes to Kadic Academy.

Sanne is in the hospital bed when she sees an energy orb form in front of her. "No, leave me alone." Sanne tries to back away from the energy orb but was stuck in the bed.

"_Don't worry Sanne I won't be the one to worry about."_ Naia smiles evilly. "_And neither is Ark."_ A black mist appears coming out of the energy orb and forms into Ark. "_But Skitz, yes, she I would be worried about."_ The energy orb shows Skitz. "_What do you think Skitz?"_

"How am I supposed to kill her?" Skitz can see Sanne through the energy orb. "Stare her to death?"

"_No we will give you a way."_ Energy sparks near Skitz in rehab and forms into a large kitchen knife. "_Stab her, cut her throat."_

"_Frak cutting her throat Sister cut her frakking head off!"_ Ark sparks with energy.

"How?" Skitz grabs the knife and looks at it.

"_Reach through the portal."_ Skitz moves her hand towards the energy orb and is surprised when her arm enters it. 

"My way out!" Skitz attempts to jump through the energy orb but is stopped by Ark.

"_Not yet Skitz. Kill Sanne first then we will let you out."_

"Skitz, no." Sanne tries to get out of the bed but Naia sparks with energy and forces Sanne down into the bed.

"You bitch! I told you I didn't do drugs any more! I was set up and you didn't trust me!"

"I know! I'm sorry Skitz, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"No! I'll frakking kill you! You sent me here! Do you know what I've done since I've been sent here!? I thought I was just going to be back at home but no they said I was a frakking junkie and that I would be put in this hell hole! It's all your fault you frakking bitch!" Skitz waves the knife around in front of Sanne. "I was clean before I came here but any one who comes here knows the only way to get away from this shit is Zeus, Jazz, anything!"

"I'm sorry!" Sanne starts to cry. "I'm so sorry, please Skitz, forgive me." Sanne cries even more.

"Never! You ruined my life! You could have saved me but you didn't! You used to be my best friend!"

"I know," Sanne puts her face in her hands as she cries. "I'm so sorry Skitz. I don't know what to do."

"Make up for it! Take your frakking punishment bitch!"

"I don't deserve to live. I turned on my best friend. I never should have told Jim, I should have believed you the second time. I, I," Sanne sobs as she gets close to the knife. "I'm sorry Skitz if, if," Sanne can't talk as she cries.

"_This is it Skitz, your chance to kill her. Make her pay for what she did."_ Naia eggs Skitz on.

On Lyoko the Lyoko Warriors deal with the Mega Tanks. Krieger was close and circles around one beating his sword against its outer shell.

Dante fires energy orbs at a Mega Tank keeping it closed.

Barack fires laser beams at a Mega Tank keeping it closed.

Mira drops her stealth as she jumps on top of the last Mega Tank.

"_Ark go and protect the Tower!"_ Ark turns into a black mist and disappears from the room. "_Now Skitz here is your chance. Kill Sanne Belpois. Get your revenge for all that she has done to you!"_

"I will." Skitz reaches out with the knife.

"_Aaaa!"_ Naia pulls her arm back after Skitz cuts her deep with the knife. "_You bitch what was that for!?"_

"You tricked Sanne into sending me back! If it weren't for you and my dumbass brother I wouldn't be here!"

"_If she had trusted you,"_ Skitz swings at Naia again as she tries to climb through the portal.

"I'll kill you!" Skitz swings again.

"_No, you won't." _Naia disappears and the portal starts to shrink.

"Skitz!" Sanne yells at her and pushes her back in. "Please stay out of trouble I know a way to get you out of there and out of trouble!"

"Frak you Sanne!"

"No listen if you like don't do drugs and stuff I know I can get you out. Please listen to me."

"How?"

"I, I'll tell them the truth. That Ark and Naia framed you. But, but in a way that doesn't let them know about the other stuff."

"Well, Ark frakking cleaned my system. Bastard doesn't know what I had to do to get that Zeus."

"No Skitz don't do any more. I'll get you out please just…" The portal closes all the way. "Please stay clean." Sanne gets out of bed and looks for a phone.

Jim sees Sanne walking down the hall. "Sanne!" He runs over to her and hugs her. "Are you ok?"

"Jim, I'm sorry." Sanne hugs Jim. "I was so scared of him."

"Of who?"

"Ark. He, he got Skitz sent home then told me if I told anyone he'd get Krieger sent home to."

"What are you talking about Sanne? Ark got Skitz sent home? She was doing drugs again."

"No she wasn't." Sanne starts to cry. "She, she found out where Ark and Naia were staying and they told her not to tell anyone. I, I guess they didn't trust her and planted the stuff. I didn't believe Skitz until they came to me and told me not to tell anyone. I, I told them she hadn't told me but they didn't believe me. I don't know what was in the needle but like I've been so out of it lately and so scared to tell any one. I didn't want Krieger to get in trouble."

"It's ok Sanne." Jim reaches down for his Jcell. He had to call Odd and Sandra right away. "We'll make sure Skitz is ok and that Ark and uh, what ever her name is don't hurt Krieger ok?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure honey." Jim kisses Sanne on her forehead. "Go back to the infirmary while I get the nurse ok?"

"Um, ok Grandpa." Sanne hugs Jim again then walks back to the Infirmary hoping her plan would work.

On Lyoko Ark has attacked and the Lyoko Warriors were in trouble. They had been unable to destroy a Mega Tank and now had to deal with Ark. "_Come on are you really this pathetic without Sanne?"_

"Shut up Ark! You're the pathetic one! You joined Naia!" Mira wants to hurt him badly but knows she can't get close to him.

"_I wanted power, revenge, and got both. What do you have Mira? Nothing. Why not surrender and join me? I'm sure I could handle two women at the same time."_ Ark laughs evilly.

"Like I would let you touch me again!" Mira throws a Kodachi at Ark but he uses his spear to knock it away.

"Alakazam!" Dante tries to attack Ark from behind but Ark is too fast and dodges the energy beam. It continues and hits a Mega Tank just as it is about to fire destroying it.

"_You got lucky Dante but it is about to run out!"_ Ark cocks his arm back ready to throw his spear.

"Super Leap!" Krieger slashes Ark at the waist almost cutting him in half. "Super Leap!" Krieger jumps again at a Mega Tank that had opened since he had leapt away. He shoves his sword into the Eye destroying it.

"_I have to admit that hurt."_ Ark sparks with energy and heals himself. "_But I was not destroyed!"_ Ark attacks the others again.

Sanne gets back to the Infirmary feeling a lot better. Skitz had a chance to kill her but didn't do it. Skitz was a lot stronger then Sanne ever thought she was. And now Sanne had hopefully found a way to get Skitz free. She gets back in the bed when a black mist appears. "_Didn't forget about me did you?"_

"Naia, stay away." Sanne gets back out of the bed.

"_No. If Skitz won't kill you then I think I will and frame her for it."_ Energy sparks and a knife appears. "_Her finger prints are on it after all."_

"But she's in America."

"_For now."_ Naia lunges at Sanne but misses when Sanne ducks underneath her attack. Sanne kicks at Naia's hand and knocks the knife away.

"You're too slow Naia." Sanne goes to punch Naia but Naia grabs her hand then grabs Sanne by the throat.

"_Who is the slow one?"_ Naia starts to choke Sanne. "_Soon your face will turn blue and your eyes will roll into the back of your head. Your lungs will collapse without air in them and you will die. I think after I will make it look like a hanging. What do you think?" _Sanne tries to reply but can't. "_I'll take that as a yes."_ Naia lifts Sanne off the floor as she chokes her.

Sanne starts to lose consciousness. She feel herself slipping away as her lungs burn for air. Her eyes start to roll back into her head when something inside of her sparks. She doesn't notice it as her lungs burn more and more but when the spark grows Sanne can feel it. When the spark explodes inside of her Sanne can more then feel it she can see what it was. 

"_No!"_ Naia backs away as Sanne glows with energy. Her wings had appeared and knocked several things over. "_This is impossible!"_

"_No it is a miracle. Skitz has found it in her heart to forgive me. Upon forgiving me I have forgiven myself."_ Sanne's voice is deeper and almost echoes as she speaks. "_I have realized what true strength is. Krieger has physical strength but that is mere muscle. Dante has mental strength but that is just his brain. Skitz has true strength, inner strength. A strength that flows out of her and has shown me the way to reach my own._"

"_Shut up! This is a trick!"_ Naia lunges at Sanne but Sanne sparks with energy and knocks Naia back with it. Naia crashes into another bed and knocks it over. "_I'll leave you, for now."_ Naia turns into a black mist and disappears from the room. Sanne's wings glow then disappear and she collapses to the floor as Jim and the nurse make it to the Infirmary.

On Lyoko the Lyoko Warriors have destroyed another Mega Tank leaving one left and Ark. "Alakazam!" Dante fires an energy beam at Ark but misses.

"_You are such a poor shot I can't believe you've lasted as long as you have."_ Ark sparks with energy ready to attack.

"Come on," Barack was standing in front of the Mega Tank waiting for it to open and fire. He sets himself between the Mega Tank and Ark. "I won't shoot I promise." Barack puts his gun arm behind his back. The Mega Tank opens up and fires. Barack jumps out of the way and the Mega Tank blast hits Ark.

"_You stupid monster!"_ Ark sparks with energy and the Mega Tank explodes. "_Now where was I?"_

"Here!" Ark turns just as Mira slashes at him with her Kodachi.

"Super Leap!" Krieger leaps at Ark and shoves his sword into his chest. "Now Dante!"

"On it!" Dante dives for the activated Tower.

"_You can't win!"_ Ark sparks with energy and destroys Mira. He turns around to destroy Krieger when Barack hits him with a laser beam. Ark is distracted just long enough to let Dantemake it into the activated Tower.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around Dante. He uses the control panel to send the others back to Earth.

Two days later Sanne is back in classes. After class she is going towards the dorm building when her Jcell rings. "Hello?"

"Hi." Sanne almost drops her phone when she hears the voice.

"Skitz?"

"The one and only."

"Um, are you ok?"

"As ok as I can be. It took them a day to get me out but whatever you said worked. You're not as much of a bitch as I thought you were."

"I'm so sorry Skitz if I had any idea that," Skitz cuts Sanne off.

"Like me telling you it was Ark and Naia?! You know what those two can do and you didn't believe me!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Frak you! I just wanted to say thank you for getting me out."

"Um are you coming back?"

"No. I'll never go back to France again."

"Um, ok. Have you called the others."

"Only Krieger."

"Oh, um, ok."

"I find something interesting though."

"What?"

"He started dating you before I was sent back home."

"So?"

"We were still frakking until right before that. So he must have been frakking both of us."

"But, he broke up with you. He told me so."

"Who are you going to trust Sanne? Remember last time you didn't trust me? Krieger was frakking both of us until I got sent home." Skitz hangs up on Sanne before Sanne can say anything else. "Suck on that bitch."


	115. Chapter 115

Code Xana Episode 111: Doppelganger

**Code Xana Episode 111: Doppelganger **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-110**

Sanne is with Krieger trying to get the truth out of him. "Krieger, Skitz said you didn't break up with her until after she was sent home. I don't want to believe her but we know what happened the last time I didn't trust her."

"Why would it matter?" Krieger was getting annoyed. After what Sanne had done to him with Dante was she really going to get mad at him for something like this? "I'm not with her any more."

"Because it means you were making love with me and her at the same time. That's wrong Krieger."

"First I never _made love_" Krieger does little quotes with his hands. "With Skitz. Sure we frakked and she was damn good at it but we never made love. Second you want to tell me what's wrong after what you did with Dante?"

"I, that was different. I never made love with him while I was with you and I loved him. You didn't love Skitz you just said so."

"Well guess what Sanne? I was worried that it would be a month or two before you came crawling to me saying you were sorry but you loved Dante and couldn't be with me. So yes I didn't break up with Skitz and I was frakking her while I was with you. Happy now?!"

"Yes." This surprises Krieger. "I, I'm not mad at you. I know you love me and um I did hurt you. And I understand you being worried about that. Please don't though I love you too much to do that."

"Wow." Krieger is too stunned to say anything else.

"I'm sorry." Sanne hugs Krieger. "I'm sorry I make you worry about that. Please don't."

"Wow," Krieger hugs Sanne back still stunned. He assumed this would be it. If he told Sanne what he had done she would break up with him. Instead she was apologizing for making him worry.

Ark and Naia are wondering what to do. They tried to frame Skitz for Sanne's murder but Skitz refused and when Naia tried to do it something inside of Sanne protected her. And the Lyoko Warriors had defeated their monsters. "_We need something new. Something more powerful then any of our other monsters. What shall we make?"_ Naia smiles evilly at Ark.

"_I know of a time that Xana made a, clone, of one of our parents. It was strong and if we could make something like that. But not like a polymorphic clone needing a Tower."_

"_Very good Ark."_ Naia and Ark plan their new monster and a way to test it out on the Warriors.

Barack is on the phone with Mira. "Yeah sure. I need some help on my homework anyways. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"See you." They hand up. Barack starts to sweat. He was single, Mira was single. Ever since the ones they had been with left them they had been hanging out more. Doing homework, talking, and friend stuff. But as the days passed Barack started having feeling for Mira and wondered if she had them back for him.

After lunch Ark and Naia are ready. Naia activates a Tower as Ark works on the new monster.

Sanne hears her Jpocket beep and checks it. "Krieger, Naia and Ark are attacking." She checks where the activated Tower was. "Ice Sector. We better hurry before the attack gets to us."

"Ok," Krieger and Sanne hurry to the sewer entrance in the woods as they call the others.

Barack is trying to work up the nerve to ask Mira out when his phone rings. "Hello?"

"Barack, Naia and Ark are attacking."

"Ok Sanne, Mira is here so don't bother to call her."

"Mira's there?"

"We're doing homework. Um, we'll be there."

"Ok, see you." The two hang up.

"Mira, Ark and Naia are attacking." Barack worries about Mira's reaction to hearing Ark's name but hurries to the sewer entrance in the woods with her.

Ark and Naia watch the Lyoko Warriors run towards the Factory. "_Like drawing flies to honey it's so easy. Don't even have to attack on Earth just activate a Tower and they come."_

"_Like trained dogs."_ Ark and Naia laugh evilly.

Dante gets back from a fast food place when he hears the Super Scan beeping. "Crap." He puts the bags of food down and calls Sanne. "Sanne, Ark and Naia are attacking."

"I know we're on our way. Where were you?"

"Out eating, sorry."

"Don't be you need to eat. We'll be there soon bye Dante."

"Bye Sanne." Sanne hangs up. Dante holds the phone to his ear. "I still love you." Dante hangs his phone up and puts it away.

The four meet up in the sewers and continue to the Factory. With no idea what the attack was they are careful as they climb out of the sewers. Ark decides to make an appearance. "_Hello friends."_

"Former friends." Krieger gets between Ark and the others.

"_That's not very nice. Here I come to see you and you have to be mean to me."_ Ark smiles evilly. "_Anyways enjoy yourselves. I do hope you deactivate the Tower before her attack is complete."_ Ark turns into a black mist and disappears. The four run across the bridge into the Factory.

Dante hears the elevator running. It goes straight to the Scanner Room. "Dante send us."

"Transfer Sanne, Transfer Krieger, Transfer Mira, Scanner Sanne, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Mira, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector. "Barack I'll send you with me using the auto transfer." Dante sends the vehicles then sets it up and takes the ladder down. He and Barack get in the Scanner and soon land next to the others.

"Where do we go?" Sanne already has the rocket boots on and is ready to go. Hoping they would deactivate the Tower before Naia's attack was complete. Of course she had none…

"North west." Dante gets on the Overwing as does Mira.

"Hey Mira you want the Overboard?" Barack walks over to the Overwing letting Mira have the Overboard.

"Sure! Thanks buddy." Mira jumps off of the Overwing and runs over to the Overboard.

The group takes off for the activated Tower as Ark sets up and completes his new monster.

The Lyoko Warriors get to the activated Tower with no problems. This makes them suspicious. They look around for a surprise attack but Ark makes it no surprise when he appears. "_Hello friends."_

"Ark, where's your partner?"

"_She is still busy. We have you a new playmate for you."_ Ark holds a hand out and a silver blob is in it. "_Enjoy him."_ The silver blob drops to the ground and crawls towards Krieger.

"Crap no Eye." Krieger gets his shield and sword out.

"_It doesn't need an Eye. Watch him. He's a beautiful monster really. Probably our best one yet."_ When the silver blob gets close to Krieger it morphs and changes into Krieger! It's darker and the sword and shield were larger but it looked like Krieger. "_See? Such a good copy cat."_

"We'll see." Krieger is confident he could take the monster. He had trained for years in martial arts and with a wooden sword. His sword was nothing different on Lyoko. "What do you have?" Krieger gets in a fighting stance.

"What do you have?" The Mimic copies Krieger's movement.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you first." This confuses Krieger.

"No you didn't."

"No you didn't."

"Ark does this thing know how to speak or will it only repeat whatever I say?" Ark shrugs his shoulders.

"Ark does this thing know how to speak or will it only repeat whatever I say?" Krieger smiles thinking he knew a way to beat the Mimic easily.

"Monkey see monkey do." Krieger punches himself in the stomach but the Mimic doesn't. "Ok not exactly like that." The Mimic attacks Krieger with his sword. Krieger blocks it with his shield and jabs with his.

"Go after Ark and I'll go for the Tower." Sanne was focusing on her energy and ready to make a move.

"_Stop! You will not attack me. I will not attack you. You will fight our new pet one at a time. If you do not beat him you fail."_

"That sounds fair." Barack wants a shot at fighting the Mimic.

"You won't get it!" Krieger blocks a swing from the Mimic and attacks. He slashes with his sword but the Mimic uses his shield to block it. "Super Leap!" Krieger tries to get the speed advantage but the Mimic is just as fast. Krieger slams his shield into the Mimic's shield then swings his sword over his head. The Mimic blocks the sword with his then slides his sword down the length of Krieger's blade and gets it over Krieger's shield stabbing him through the chest. "Frak," Krieger devirtualizaes back to Earth.

"I'm next." Barack fires a laser at the Mimic. It blocks the laser with the shield then morphs into Barack. "Hey I look pretty cool like that." The Mimic was wearing Ice Camo much like Barack was but his laser gun was larger and the BFK was longer. "Let's see how long you last." Barack fires lasers at the Mimic and it fires back. Its lasers were larger but Barack was able to dodge them.

The two run around shooting at each other. Mimic jumps behind an ice block. Barack fires at it while moving towards another ice block. The Mimic jumps out on the left and fires a laser beam. Barack ducks and fires back. "You couldn't hit the barn side of a broad!" Barack fires at the Mimic.

"You couldn't hit the barn side of the broad!" The Mimic fires at Barack and hits him on the arm.

"Frak that hurt." For once the Mimic says something original.

"Did it? I wouldn't know." The Mimic fires at Barack again but misses this time. "Frak I missed."

"Of course you did you suck at mimicking me!" Barack fires more lasers at the Mimic but keeps missing.

The two fire laser after laser at each other. At first it seemed an even match but Barack was getting tired running around and dodging lasers. "Stand still and take a hit!" Barack fires and misses.

"I'll stand still but I don't see what difference that will make." Mimic stops but when Barack fires at him he pulls his BFK out and blocks the laser. "I stood still and you still couldn't hit me." Mimic fires at Barack and gets him in the chest. "One more hit should do it."

"You won't get it!" Barack dodges a laser and charges the Mimic. He pulls the BFK out and goes to stab the Mimic when it moves, spins, and throws his BFK at Barack getting him in the stomach.

"You moved…" Barack is devirtualized back to Earth.

"_Two down three to go. Who will step up?" _Ark is enjoying the show and can't wait for the next fight.

"I will." Mira gets her Kodachi out. The Mimic morphs and changes into a darker version of Mira. Her Kodachi are slightly smaller but the Mimic was smaller, lighter, faster.

"Stealth." The Mimic disappears.

"Frak, Stealth." Mira disappears.

"_This is no fun, take it off!"_ The Mimic reappears. "_Mira take it off or I'll destroy you and you won't have a chance to lose to our new monster."_ Mira drops her stealth. "_Good,"_ Ark continues to watch the fight.

"First time as a woman, feel different?" Mira and Mimic circle each other waiting for a chance to strike.

"No. I am what you'd like to be aren't I? Skinnier, smaller."

"Shut up she looks damn good!" Barack had the headset on and yells at the Mimic.

"Thanks Barack." Mira lunges at Mimic but the Mimic dodges her. "Get back here wimp! Won't stand and fight me!"

"I could." Mimic dodges Mira's next attack. "He doesn't love you any more. He and Naia are together now."

"Shut up!" Mira was not going to be distracted. She was going to destroy the Mimic. "You're supposed to be faster but you can't even attack me!" Mira swings one Kodachi but the Mimic blocks.

"I can," The Mimic slashes with its other Kodachi and barely misses Mira's stomach. "I thought your stomach was bigger then that. I guess I was wrong." It swings again.

"I'm not fat!" Mira slashes at the Mimic again. "I won't fall for such stupid insults!" Mira does a round house kick making Mimic back off. "Even Ark could come up with better ones."

"I am not Ark I am simply his creation." Mimic attacks Mira again this time cutting her across the face with a Kodachi.

"Frak that hurt!" Mira stabs at Mimic but misses.

"Of course it did." The Mimic slashes Mira again in the face. "How about we cut off some here?" Mimic slashes Mira again in the face.

"Leave my face alone!" Mira lunges with both Kodachi. Mimic is able to parry one Kodachi but the other cuts her across the chest. "Stealth." Mira disappears. Before Mimic can react Mira cuts her twice.

"_Cheat!"_ Ark sends energy bolts at the area Mira was at and destroys her. "_Who is next?"_

"I am." Sanne steps forward knowing she had an advantage. Even if the Mimic had her Scattershot and Bubble it didn't have her inner powers. "So you think you can handle this?"

"Sanne you are nothing to me." Mimic morphs and changes into a darker Sanne. "Are you ready to lose?"

"Scattershot!"

"Bubble!" The Bubble takes three hits then is destroyed. Mimic dodges two more energy beams and fires one of her own.

"Bubble." The Bubble takes the hit as Sanne focuses on her energy. "You lose!" Her wings explode from my back and she takes off into the air.

"I think not." Mimic closes her eyes and soon a pair of black angelic wings explodes from her back. She takes off into the air after Sanne. Mimic fires energy beams at Sanne who dodges them in the air.

"Impressive I didn't think you could do that." Sanne does a flip in the air and fires an energy beam at Mimic. Mimic dodges the energy beam and fires one back at Sanne.

"I copy everything you are."

"Then copy this!" Sanne fires an energy beam at the Mimic. It fires one back at Sanne and the energy beams collide. Sanne sends more energy and the Mimic sends more energy. Sanne closes her eyes and focuses on her energy and sends more and more energy at the Mimic. The Mimic tries to send more energy but Sanne shows that her inner powers were far stronger then what the Mimic had. Instead of losing the battle the Mimic breaks the connection and dodges the energy coming from Sanne.

"I refuse to lose!" The Mimic flies straight at Sanne.

"Bubble!" The Mimic bounces off.

"_Yes, wonderful!"_ Ark is ecstatic getting to watch a great battle. "_Get her our pet make her hurt!"_

"Now is my chance." Dante slowly moves towards the activated Tower while Ark watches the battle.

Sanne does a back flip and the Mimic flies past her. Sanne fires an energy beam after the Mimic but it dodges it.

The two battle in the air firing energy beams at each other. Sometimes using Bubbles to block the energy beams or just dodging them. Dante gets closer and closer to the Tower.

"Aaaa!" Sanne is hit on the wing with an energy beam and falls to the ground below.

"Prepare to go back to Earth Sanne." The Mimic fires another energy beam at Sanne but she rolls out of the way.

"I haven't lost yet." Sanne is about to take off into the air again when her wings explode. She had used too much energy and hadn't enough left. The pink feathers surround her protecting her as the Mimic fires energy beams at Sanne.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires an energy beam before jumping into the activated Tower. The energy beam hits the Mimic's wing but this only distracts the Mimic. Sanne stays in the cloud of feathers knowing it was the safest place while she tried to focus on her energy again.

Dante goes up to the second platform and put his hand on the control panel. Soon the screens fall around him. "The Tower is deactivated."

"_No!" _Ark had been too distracted by the battle to even notice Dante until it was too late. "_Well, our new pet was successful. It won every battle. Very good,"_ Ark turns into a black mist, flies towards the Mimic, and takes it with him to Sector 5.

Dante uses the control panel to send Sanne back to Earth then himself.

The Lyoko Warriors meet in the Control Room. "That was tough. I can't believe I lost to it."

"Don't worry Krieger we all did." Mira touches her face where she had been cut. She had been scanned healing her wounds but she still had the memory of them. "It whooped on us."

"It even had my powers." Sanne wasn't sure if it was from the activated Tower or if it was a perfect Doppelganger. "We better hope they only have one of those things because if they make one for each of us," Dante finishes her sentence.

"We will lose." Dante was glad he didn't have to fight the Mimic. He doubts he would have lasted long and would have let his friends down. "We must be careful. If they send that thing to Earth it could copy us and get us, well you, in trouble at school. They could try another attempt like they did with Skitz."

"If we're lucky that's all they will do." Barack rubs where he had been hit wondering if he was still feeling the burns or if it was just his imagination. "There are a lot of other things it could do to get us in trouble."

"Don't worry about it. Worrying will only hurt us. Dante and I need to work on our fix for Naia."

"What is your fix?" Mira and the others wait for a response.

"Well we have two ideas. Dante is working on one while I work on the other." Sanne doesn't want to go into detail.

"What are they?" Krieger wanted details.

"Well, my idea is to merge Naia with someone. We need someone close to her which would be her parents. But we can't get them and she is a copy of my mother so my mother would be the next choice but we can't get her either."

"And that leaves Sanne." Dante clenches his hand into a fist. "But I will find another way to fix Naia so we don't have to worry about this."

"Wait, merge, what would that do?" Krieger and the others are confused.

"I am good, my energy is pure. If I merged with Naia my pure energy will clean her corruption. With my powers and hers we would be able to stop Ark. Giving us time to find a way to clean him and to fix us, Naia and I. No attacks will mean unlimited time. No attacks interrupting us. And with Naia's powers with mine we should be able to find a solution that much faster."

"And if you can't be separated?" Krieger has to fight the urge to hug Sanne and keep her safe.

"Um, I don't know. It shouldn't be impossible and if it all goes to hell call our parents. Tell them we defeated Xana and just needed some help tying up the loose ends." Sanne smiles. "How mad could they get at us?"

"Well I hope Dante finds another solution." Krieger goes over to the elevator and gets on. Barack and Mira follow leaving Sanne and Dante to work.

That night Sanne goes back to Kadic Academy and goes to bed. She sleeps

deeply then a reoccurring dream comes to her. A booming voice comes from nowhere. _"And as one hundred million angels sing I heard a voice in their midst, and I looked and behold a pale horse, and the name it said on him is death, and hell followed with him."_ Sanne wakes up. "What the hell does that mean?" She rubs her eyes then looks at the clock. "Three hours of sleep, I need more." She lies back down and tries to fall asleep.


	116. Chapter 116

Code Xana Episode 112: Roomie

**Code Xana Episode 112: Stuck Together**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-111**

Zen Meraviglioso

Sanne is sneaking into Kadic Academy late at night after working on a way to fix Naia. She sneaks into her room trying to be quiet so she wouldn't wake Mars up. Unfortunately Mars was still awake. "Hi Mars, what are you doing up so late?" Mars rolls over and sees Sanne.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Sanne isn't sure she heard Mars right. She didn't have to take ten minutes to figure out what Mars said.

"Why?"

"I, I have, to go."

"Oh, why?"

"My daddy he, there was an accident." Mars starts to cry uncontrollably. Sanne goes over to Mars and hugs her.

"I'm so sorry." Mars continues to cry while Sanne hugs her and comforts her. As much as Mars annoyed her Sanne felt bad for her.

Sanne feels Mars get slack in her arms as she falls asleep. Sanne tries to move but finds her arm in pinned under Mars. If she moved she'd wake Mars up. "Well I guess this will have to do." Sanne tries to fall asleep.

A couple hours later there is a knock at the door. "Come in." Sanne yawns as the door opens. "Hi grandpa."

"What are you doing Sanne?"

"Um, she was crying so I was um, comforting her and she fell asleep on my arm." Sanne pulls a little to show she was pinned.

"Oh. I didn't know you two were friends."

"We aren't but you know she was crying. She said something about her dad and an accident." Sanne pulls her arm some more and wakes Mars up.

"Huh, what?"

"Mars, your mother's here. She says she wants to leave as soon as possible." Jim uses his most soothing and calming voice. "You can have a few more minutes to say goodbye to Sanne."

"Um, thanks." Mars sniffs trying not to cry. Jim closes the door and lets Mars get ready.

Sanne helps Mars with her things and says goodbye. Jim takes Sanne back to her room. "Jim is I going to get another roommate?"

"I don't know. Teachers are starting to say you're cursed." Jim smiles to show he was joking. "Maybe third time will be the charm."

"Maybe." Sanne doesn't know if she wanted another roommate. It would be easier to get in and out without one during a Naia attack. "Um, I'm still really tired and have classes in the morning."

"Don't worry Sanne you'll be excused. I'll let your other teachers know." Jim hugs and kisses Sanne goodnight.

Sanne goes into her room and lies down on her bed. "Wow this room is so empty." She falls asleep quickly in the quiet, empty room.

Sanne doesn't wake up until a little past noon. She hurries to the cafeteria for lunch. Krieger sees her and goes over to her. "Sanne you missed the morning classes you're going to be in trouble."

"No I'm not. Jim told the teachers what happened."

"What happened?"

"Um, my roommate was uh, I don't think I should talk about it. Um how was your day?"

"Ok so far. Surprise quiz in science and math homework by the ton. It sucked not having you in class since Barack and Mira sit together."

"Those two seem to be getting close. You think they might like start dating or something?"

"What? Well, now that you mention it they might. They do hang out a lot now that Ark and Skitz aren't here."

"It's strange to look at it though. Like what would have happened if the Twins never showed up." Sanne and Krieger eat lunch. Krieger goes to class after as Sanne goes back to her dorm room.

Two days later, after classes, Krieger goes to the gym to train. When he gets there he sees a small girl in training gear doing warm ups. "Hey, who are you?" Krieger doesn't remember seeing her before.

"Zen Meraviglioso, you?" The girl doesn't turn around as she continues her stretching.

"Krieger Stern. Meraviglioso is Italian right? Provenite dall'Italia?"

"Si, parlate bene Iralian."

"I can but this is easier."

"If you say so. What are you doing here?" The girl stands up and turns around. She is short with short dark hair, medium tan.

"What grade you in?"

"I'll be in ninth grade when I start on Monday." This surprises Krieger as the girl looked really young.

"How old are you?"

"Eleven. I'm early placement." She looks Krieger up and down. "You look like you're in good shape want to train with me?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"If you hurt me I'll never bother you again."

"You don't understand I've trained in Pencak Silat, Jeet Kun Do, and Ken Po. It wouldn't be so much training as trying not to hurt you."

"You think just because I'm a girl you'll win?"

"Well, no I mean my mom and my dad train all the time and she sometimes wins but um you're young and smaller."

"If you're afraid of losing just say so."

"I'm not afraid of losing. Look fine I'll train with you but when I win will you drop it?"

"If you win." Zen gets into a fighting stance. "Are you ready?"

"No I haven't done any warm ups."

"You do that I'll go get something to drink." Zen goes to get a bottle of water while Krieger does some stretches.

When Krieger is ready Zen and he spar. Krieger holds back not wanting to hurt her but this proves to be a big mistake. Zen kicks him in the side then unleashes a powerful punch. Krieger is knocked down to the mat and Zen pounces unleashing several punches. "Ok ok I give up stop hitting me!"

"Ha!" Zen jumps to her feet ready for more. "See what you get for underestimating me." She does a back flip and lands gracefully on her feet. "Fly like a butterfly sting like a bee if you mess with the best you mess with me." She does a couple punches in the air.

"Yeah, I went easy on you."

"Oh really? Want to go again then?"

"No I'm going to work out."

"I'll join you." Zen follows Krieger into the exercise room. They compete against each other on the different machines. Zen won on the exercise bike but Krieger could lift a lot more then her. They kept competing through the day.

Sanne was getting annoyed. She was in her room after classes after finding a mess. Clothes were everywhere and magazines everywhere. She was trying to clean up her side of the room when the door opens. "Please stop following me I'm trying to see my girlfriend." Krieger goes to close the door behind him but Zen stops it with her foot. "What?"

"This is my room to!" Zen comes in and sees Sanne. "Whoa you have pink hair. Cool that your parents let you dye it."

"Its not dyed and who are you?"

"I'm Zen Meraviglioso, who are you?"

"A very annoyed roommate. Why did you make such a mess?" Sanne holds up and shirt and Zen grabs it from her.

"Sorry I wanted to check out the gym here. I had to dig through to find my gym clothes." Zen looks Sanne over. "You train?"

"Sometimes, why?"

"I just beat your boyfriend up." Zen jumps and lands on her bed. "Do you beat him up to?"

"No, he, he must have let you win."

"He went easy on me because I'm a girl but he learned not to." Zen smiles. "What's your name?"

"Sanne Belpois."

"Whoa, Belpois?" Zen sits up. "My parents did some art work for the J INC Fashion office in Milan."

"Your parents are artists?"

"Yeah. I'm so glad to be away from them."

"Why?"

"I'm a delicate little flower that needs to be protected according to those two. But I'm away and can do what I want."

"Well not anything. Classes and stuff." Sanne looks Zen over wondering if her new roommate would be ok. Mars drove her crazy but Zen so far didn't seem to be too bad. "What grade are you in?"

"Ninth, early placement. I'm eleven but my parents paid for the best. Mental and physical." Zen flexes her arms a little.

"Wow, cool. Um when do you start?"

"After the weekend. Sorry for making a mess I'll help you clean it up if you want."

"You should clean it up alone. Come on Sanne lets leave her to clean _her_ mess." Krieger takes Sanne's hand in his and they leave the room.

"He's just mad I won." Zen cleans her room while Sanne and Krieger go for a walk.

Naia and Ark see the two alone in the woods. "_Shall we Naia?"_

"_We shall,"_ They laugh as they activate a Tower.

Zen is in her room when she hears a beeping noise. "What the heck is that?" She finds the source. "Whoa, a Jpocket. Must be Sanne's." She opens it up to try and turn the beeping noise off. "Naia, Ark? Xana, activated Tower, Lyoko? What the heck is that?" She looks through the Jpocket.

Sanne and Krieger are holding hands when they feel something warm in it. They try to pull away but find they can't. "What's going on?" They try to pull away but their hand sticks together.

"Frak it has to be Naia and Ark!" Krieger tries to pull away but pulls so hard Sanne loses her balance and falls into him. Her other hand touches his other arm and sticks to it.

"What about you're Jpocket?"

"I didn't have it on me when you pulled me out of my room." Sanne slowly pulls away from Krieger making sure not to touch any of his skin. "We need to call the others and get to the Factory."

"I can't reach my Jcell."

"I can't move my hands." Sanne tries to pull her other hand away but it remains stuck to Krieger's arm.

"We can't climb down a ladder to get to the sewers."

"And we can't go back to the school. If anyone sees us they will wonder what is going on."

"So we need to sneak out and get to the Factory."

"How do we get to the Factory floor?"

"Um, are you strong enough with one hand?"

"I don't think so. We need to find either Barack or Mira."

"They'll be together, probably at the library." The two stuck together teens run through the woods as fast as they can to the library.

Barack was trying to work up the nerve to ask Mira out. He kept trying to work up the nerve but every time he was about to ask her something would interrupt him. "Mira um, maybe after we get done with homework we could…" The doors burst open as Sanne and Krieger run in.

"Help!" Sanne and Krieger yell together.

"What's going on in here?" A teacher yells but Sanne and Krieger ignore them as they run over to Barack and Mira.

"Guys Naia and Ark are attacking."

"What are they doing?"

"This," Krieger and Sanne try to pull away but they can't.

"Ok. Well I guess we need to get to the Factory." Barack wants to punch the two. He was so close and yet so far from asking Mira out.

"Yes and you will like have to help us." Sanne starts to get worried. "We don't know how to get down to the Factory floor."

"And how will you be scanned?"

"Frak." Sanne gets even more worried. "Dante will have to figure it out when we get there." The four teens run out of the library. Barack and Mira run for the sewer entrance while Sanne and Krieger go through the gates. Just in case Naia and Ark kept targeting Sanne and Krieger it was safer for Mira and Barack to be away from them. Less they be caught up in the attack.

Dante is sleeping on his cot. He had been up all night and most of the day working on his own fix for Naia. He didn't want to have Sanne risk merging with Naia which could have them lose both girls. But after that he had to sleep. He slept so deeply he never heard the Super Scan beeping.

Barack and Mira make it to the Factory first. "Mira before the others get here I want to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I wanted to know if you might want to go do something after…" Barack is interrupted again when a horn blares. The two look and see Sanne and Krieger running across the street and coming towards them. "Frak!" Barack clenches his hand into a fist trying not to get too mad. Naia and Ark were attacking and that came before everything else.

"What do we do?!" Sanne and Krieger get to the two.

"Um, Krieger you have one hand kind of free." Krieger shakes his head.

"I can't move it much. I can't even reach my back pocket to grab my Jcell. Um, with help maybe could get down."

"We'll help don't worry you two." Mira smiles trying not to laugh. "Just imagine if you had been doing something else when they did this! Sanne might not be able to talk!" Mira lets out a little laugh as Sanne and Krieger stare. "What? It would be funny."

"Too you maybe." Sanne glares daggers at Mira.

"We need to get to Lyoko." Barack runs down the bridge and the others follow. Barack grabs the rope and hands it to Krieger. "If you wrap your legs around it and, wait." Barack strings the rope between the two. "Now just slide down, hold on tight though."

"No I was going to let go." Krieger and Sanne jump over the edge and slide down the rope. Mira and Barack follow them and they hurry over to the elevator. Barack pushes the button for the elevator and they go down to the Control Room to find a sleeping Dante.

"Dante?" Mira goes over to him and shakes him. "Dante wake up." His eyes snap open and he sits up.

"What's wrong?"

"Naia and Ark are attacking, see?" Sanne and Krieger walk forward and show Dante that they are stuck together.

"I never heard the Super Scan I'm sorry."

"Don't be Dante you must have been tired." Sanne looks at Krieger. "I just don't know how to send Krieger and I separately."

"We can't. I don't know what the Super Computer will do if we send you two together but we have to try it."

"What if it merges us together?"

"Krieger I, well," Dante doesn't know what would happen. "Hope it separates you when you come back."

"Well that's reassuring."

"Krieger do you think I would do something to hurt Sanne?"

"No." Krieger looks at Sanne. "I may be getting a lot closer to you then I ever thought I would."

"Like you haven't been inside of her before." Krieger and Sanne stare at Mira. "What?"

"Shut up." Both Krieger and Sanne say this together.

"Get down to the Scanner Room so I can send you." Dante goes over to the control panel as the others get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Mira, Transfer Barack, Transfer Sanne and Krieger, Scanner Mira, Scanner Barack, Scanner Sanne and Krieger, and virtualization." They land in the Mountain Sector. "What happened?" Before anyone responds a profile appears on his screen. "One hundred fifty life points?"

"Wow." Sanne, Krieger, were one. Krieger's armor was pink and they had Krieger's sword and shield. But best of all they had Sanne's power. "Dante hurry. I don't know if I, we, can deactivate a Tower." They jump into the air and go higher then normal. "Wow."

"That is so cool. They're like a super Lyoko Warrior." Mira walks around Sanne and Krieger checking them out.

"Yeah but it means we only have one Lyoko Warrior instead of two which could be a big problem." Barack goes over to the Overwing. "Are you coming Dante?" His question is soon answered when Dante lands on Lyoko next to the others. "Where do we go from here?"

"North." Dante gets on the back of the Overwing as Mira goes over to the Overboard and Sriega goes over to the Overbike.

Zen finds a folder labeled _Attacks_. "Cold attack, animatronics dragon, dead cow, zombies?" She reads through some of the attacks. "Wow these are really good stories. She should post these up somewhere."

The Lyoko Warriors go to the activated Tower being very careful. The Mountain Sector after the virus was just floating platform after floating platform. They had to be very careful as a dip in the Digital Sea was permanent. "I see the Tower." Sriega points to it.

"Good eye." The others turn towards it. As they get close Naia and Ark appear. "Be careful!" Barack points his laser gun at the two.

"_Oh do behave. We simply wanted to have some fun. A trip to the beach a swim in the ocean."_ Ark smiles evilly.

"That's not going to happen you bastard!" Mira gets her Kodachi out. "I can't believe I ever liked you!"

"_Oh Mira let your feelings out tell us how you really feel."_ Ark laughs evilly. "_Such a pitiful girl."_

"Don't say that about her!" Barack fires an energy beam at Ark but misses. "You bastard don't you dare talk to her after what you did!"

"_I'll do whatever I want."_ Ark sparks with energy as he gets his spear out. "_You however need to take a bath."_ Ark flies towards Barack ready to attack but Sriega fires an energy beam.

"_No one wants to attack me? I feel so unloved."_ Naia sparks with energy. "_I guess I'll attack you."_ She flies towards Dante.

"Alakazam!" The energy beam comes out and slams into Naia.

"_Frak! That really hurt."_ Naia points her hand towards Dante and fires an energy beam. Dante pulls the Overwing up and Barack nearly falls off.

"Man warn me when you're going to do that!" Barack hangs on as Dante turns the Overwing in a tight turn nearly throwing Barack off again.

"Super Leap!" Sriega jumps off of the Overbike. "Scattershot!" Eight beams of energy come out and Ark isn't able to dodge them all.

"_That was different."_ Ark waves his hand and destroys the Overbike. "_Now what will you land on?"_ Sriega falls towards the Digital Sea.

"No!" Mira turns the Overboard and dives towards Sriega.

"Frak!" Sriega closes her, his, eyes and focuses on their energy. As they neared the Digital Sea Sriega opens their eyes and their wings explode out from their back. They fly over the Digital Sea only a meter away. "Wow I can see my reflection." Sriega smiles and then flies back up towards the Sector.

"_It would be too easy if they went that way."_ Naia dives towards Sriega ready to attack the Super Lyoko Warrior.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires at Ark.

"Stealth." Mira jumps off of the Overboard. It flies towards Ark. He uses his energy to block the energy beam from Dante then uses his powers to destroy the Overboard.

"_Too bad, so sad."_

"That's what he thinks." Mira had landed on a platform and as Naia flies past it to attack Sriega Mira jumps off and lands on her back. She stabs Naia with her Kodachi. "Get along little doggy!" Mira rides Naia like a horse who tries to throw her off. "Wooo!"

"_Get off of me!"_ Naia sparks with energy trying to destroy Mira.

"Aaaa!" Mira is knocked off then destroyed. Sriega flies past Naia then fires an energy beam at her. It hits Naia in the face and she falls from the air. Sriega flies past the Sector and sees Ark battling Barack and Dante.

"Alakazam!" Dante misses Ark but Barack hits him with a laser.

"Dante you have to get to the Tower!" Sriega fires an energy beam at Ark and hits him from behind.

"_Attacking from behind not very nice of you!"_ Ark sparks with energy and goes after Sanne. Dante flies the Overwing towards the activated Tower.

Naia recovers from Sriega's attack and flies back up away from the Digital Sea. She sees the Overwing getting close to the activated Tower and fires and energy bolt at it. She destroys the Overwing and the two Lyoko Warriors fall.

"Alakazam!" Dante destroys Barack but there was no hope for himself. He would fall into the Digital Sea…

"_Not so fast Dante!" _Naia grabs Dante by the ankle. "_No, I'll play with you first." _ Naia throws him up into the air then flies at him. She punches him in the stomach knocking him up into the air. She keeps juggling him like this hurting him more and more.

Srieger dodges Ark's spear and swings their sword cutting him across the chest. They block the spear with their shield and shove the sword into Ark's stomach. "Sorry Ark." Srieger sends energy through the sword and Ark explodes. A black mist retreats to Sector 5.

"_Are you ready to die Dante?"_ Naia grabs him by the throat. "_Sanne always was trying to teach you how to swim. Let's see how you do."_ Naia lets go of Dante and he starts to fall towards the Digital Sea.

"No!" Srieger flies after Dante. Naia sparks with energy and attacks Srieger. "Stop this Naia you still love him!"

"_Shut up tramp!"_

"It was my fault! It was never his! Save him please!" Srieger tries to fight Naia off but Naia wasn't letting her go.

"_You try and save him tramp!"_ Naia sparks with energy and destroys Srieger's wings. Srieger falls towards the Digital Sea as Naia watches with a triumphant look on her face.

"Aaaa!" Srieger tries to recreate their wings but can't. This was it they and Dante would be lost in the Digital Sea.

"Grab them!" Mira sends the rocket boots hoping she sent them to the right place. Dante sees them and grabs them. As he falls he struggles to put them on. When he finally does he activates them just meters from the Digital Sea.

"Sanne!" He flies up and catches Sriega. "Are you ok?"

"Wow, nice catch." Sriega hugs Dante as he flies back up towards the Sector. Unfortunately Naia is waiting for them.

"_Nice job Dante. But you can only do so much."_ Naia sparks with energy and sends an energy bolt at Dante.

"Bubble." Sierga's bubble appears and blocks the energy bolt. Dante flies to the Sector and drops Sierga off.

"_Stop right there!"_ Naia sparks with energy ready to destroy Dante when Sierga fires an energy beam at Naia hitting her.

Dante flies into the Tower. He tries to go up to the second platform but can't. "What do I do?" Dante jumps and tries to fly with the rocket boots but he won't move. "Sanne!"

"Take them off!" Sanne realizes that Dante had never tried to deactivate a Tower while using the rocket boots. Dante does as she said and soon goes up to the second platform. He places his hand on the control panel and soon the screens fall around him. "The Tower is deactivated." Dante crosses his fingers and hopes Sanne and Krieger will be fixed when he sends them back.

"Aaaa!" Sanne and Krieger fall out of the Scanner and land on the floor hard. "Ow," Sanne rubs her knee.

"Ow," Krieger rubs his back. Soon another Scanner closes its doors and when they open Dante steps out.

"So you're separated, good." Dante helps Sanne and Krieger off the floor. "Are there any, mixes?"

"No, I don't think so. I don't think anything strange or feel weird. What about you Krieger?"

"I'm fine. Wow Sanne your powers are incredible." Krieger had never felt anything like that before.

"Your fighting skills are amazing."

"Who was in charge?" Mira is climbing down the ladder.

"I wasn't." Krieger looks at Sanne.

"I wasn't."

"So you two were working together without even knowing it. Amazing." Dante hugs Sanne then lets her go. "That was close."

"Yeah but hey, no return is needed." Sanne smiles. "I think we need to go back to Kadic. And Dante I think you need to go back to bed. You must be tired still after we woke you up."

"I could use some more time asleep." The group goes to the elevator and takes it to the Control Room. Dante steps off and the others go up to the Factory floor and leave the Factory.

When Sanne gets to her room she finds Zen with her Jpocket. "What are you doing with that?" Zen looks over.

"These stories are amazing! The ideas, the drama, and the action. And all the names you came up with. And the idea for a time machine? Most of them suck but your idea for one is amazing!"

"Frak."

"What?"

"Um, those aren't uh, well, they suck."

"No they don't! I mean these are really good. The attack where you disappeared into another world what a twist!"

"Yeah, twist. Um don't tell anyone about them ok? I don't want them to know I write stories and stuff."

"Well I guess I could keep it a secret. They are really good though."

"Thanks." Sanne takes her Jpocket back from Zen glad she had been able to lie her way out of a return. Naia and Ark were strong enough as it was they didn't need to make them stronger.


	117. Chapter 117

Code Xana Episode 113: Blow At High Dough

**Code Xana Episode 113: Blow At High Dough**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-112**

Sanne and the others were getting on a bus for a field trip. Sanne didn't really want to go but it was mandatory. "We humans have enjoyed bread and other grain products for over ten thousand years. The nutrition we get from bread…" Jim goes into a long winded speech that he gave every year.

"Sanne what do we do if you know who attacks?" Krieger looks out the window wondering if they were being watched.

"I don't know. Hope Dante can make it on his own." Sanne bites her lower lip in worry.

As the bus pulls away a street light sparks and two black mists appear. "_It would almost be too easy wouldn't it Ark?"_

"_Yes it would be too easy. Almost too easy."_ The black mists break apart and disappear back into the street light.

Sanne and the other students get to the bread factory and get off the bus. "Stand in line next to your trip buddy so we can count you off." Sanne rolls her eyes as Jim counts the teens off.

"Trip buddy? Hasn't he noticed that the trip buddies all seem to be boy and girl? More like frak buddy." Krieger laughs.

"Is that what I am to you?"

"No but you know how much I love you." Sanne wraps her arms around his right arm and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Break it up you two we're on a school trip." Krieger and Sanne pull away from each other a little as Jim counts them off.

As the tour through the bread factory starts Dante sits alone in the Control Room of the Factory. "Has to be another way. We tried a virus and we tried brute force against Xana. Brute force worked but now we have two and we aren't trying to kill them." Dante continues to work on a solution for saving Naia and Ark not noticing the black mist creeping up behind him.

"_Gotcha!" _Naia tackles Dante out of the computer chair as a Tower is activated. "_Hello Dante."_

"Naia, let me go!"

"_Never. You're mine forever and ever!"_ Naia kisses Dante hard on the mouth sending energy into him. When she pulls away Dante's eyes close and when they open Naia's symbol, Xana's old symbol, appears in them. "_Now Ark!" _Another black mist appears.

"_Do I have to Naia?"_

"_If you want enough energy to corrupt him then yes!"_ Naia points at Dante who starts to shake trying to fight off the corruption.

"_Fine Naia."_ Ark kneels down next to Dante and kisses him sending more energy into him.

Sanne and the other teens are bored out of their skulls as the tour continues.

"_Very good."_ Naia and Ark stand over Dante. "_Stand up Dante."_ Dante does very slowly. "_Well Dante?"_

"_Hello Naia, Ark."_ Dante smiles evilly. "_I know where they went. How about we have some fun with them?"_

"_I like that idea Dante."_ Naia puts a hand on the side of his head then leans down and kisses him. "_I love you Dante and I've missed you so much."_

"_I've missed you to Naia."_ Dante kisses her back.

Sanne and the others are almost to the end of the tour when a loud alarm blares and red lights start to flash. "Not to panic folks I'm sure this is just a test." The guide calmly goes over to a phone on the wall and pushes a button. When he hangs it up he is anything but calm. "Ok everyone if you could please go through these doors we've decided to include you in the exercise!"

"Yeah right." Sanne gets her Jpocket out. "No activated Tower?" She checks the Super Scan. "No, it was turned off. Dante must have been doing something major to do that." Sanne puts her Jpocket away and gets her Jcell out. Before she can dial Dante's number there is an explosion.

"Stay calm!" There is another explosion and a large amount of bread dough seems to crawl across the bread factory floor for the visiting group of students. "Just go through the doors and you'll complete this part of the exercise!" The tour guide hurries some of the students through but the bread dough makes it across the bread factory floor and near the group.

"Guys we have to hurry and split up!" Sanne and Krieger run back through the tour as Mira and Barack run through the doors. The bread dough splits apart and goes after both.

"Frak!" Krieger sees this. "Sanne keep going I'll try to slow it down!" Krieger looks around and sees a chair. He grabs it and swings it like a weapon but the bread dough knocks him down and starts to cover him.

"Krieger!" Sanne grabs one of his hands and pulls him free. "We have to get away and find a way to the Factory!" The bread dough monster rises into the air ready to crush them when…

"Hiyah!" Jim attacks it from behind. "Just like my days with Doctor Venkman and Doctor Stantz."

"Jim um, I," Jim puts a hand up.

"Xana's attacking right? I heard you yell about going to the Factory." Jim stares at Sanne then smiles. "Makes me feel young again."

"Um well not Xana." Sanne laughs nervously.

"Whatever but you is being attacked and all these people are the targets." Jim kicks at the bread dough when it starts to move again.

"And we can't get to the Factory from here." Sanne and Krieger back away from the bread dough.

"We'll get on the bus. The attack should follow you."

"We need to get Barack and Mira."

"They're in this?" Sanne nods. "What about Ark and Skitz?"

"Skitz was and so was Ark."

"Is he dead? Is that what happened?" Jim attacks the bread dough again getting caught up in it. Krieger lunges and with a flying kick knocks the bread dough away.

"No Ark is still very much alive." Sanne pulls Krieger away from the bread dough when it reaches out for him.

"Well call Barack and Mira and tell them to hurry to the bus!" Jim fights away from the bread dough and runs with the two teens.

Sanne calls Mira. "Get to the bus! Jim says he can drive us!"

"We'll try!" Mira and Barack were in the parking lot lost in a sea of cars with the bread dough behind them. "Barack we need to get to the bus. Sanne says that Jim will drive us to the Factory."

"We won't both make it." Barack turns around. "Keep going I'll slow it down." Barack gets in a fighting stance.

"Barack don't you'll get hurt!"

"It will be better then both of us getting hurt now go!" Mira runs away as the bread dough attacks Barack.

Jim, Sanne, and Krieger make it to the bus and see Mira running across the parking lot in the wrong direction. "Mira over here!" Jim yells and gets her attention. "Where's Barack?"

"He's dealing with the bread dough."

"We have to hurry get on the bus." Jim opens the doors and the three teens get on. Jim gets on and gets in the driver seat. "Ok just like driving the tour bus back in Hollywood." Jim starts the bus and sets it into gear.

"Aaaa!" Barack struggles with the bread dough as it covers him. He kicks and punches but the bread dough knocks him to the ground and starts to smother him. "Help me!" Just his head is sticking out when two employees come out with fire extinguishers and spray the bread dough. The bread dough pulls away freeing Barack.

"Are you ok kid?"

"Yeah, I think." Barack is helped up by an employee. The bread dough moves away from the three. "Thanks."

"Please don't sue us."

"You saved my life I think I can return the favor." Barack laughs nervously wondering where the bread dough was going.

Sanne is on the bus calling Dante but getting no answer. "Come on Dante answer!" She gets more and more worried with every call.

"Who is this Dante?" Jim looks in the rear view mirror and sees the bread dough, both pieces having merged together, chasing them.

"Um, grandpa you know Xana's son?"

"His host."

"Well, he was but not any more. Actually Xana is kind of dead." Jim nearly hits a car as he swerves into the other lane.

"What?!"

"We killed him, awhile ago actually. But then Naia was corrupted and she got Ark to join her and well Dante is like our friend, he helps us."

"Wait so Ark didn't run away he was made a host?"

"Well kind of. He isn't being controlled by Xana or anything just corrupted by the evil and stuff."

"And this Naia person?"

"A former warrior and Dante's former girlfriend. She was also corrupted by the evil and stuff."

"How many people has Xana killed, or these two?"

"Um, Franz and Sora."

"Franz, he was alive?"

"Kind of. He sacrificed himself to save us."

"And that's what happened to Sora. I was suspicious about that but never thought it could be Xana."

"I'm sorry grandpa but we didn't tell you because um, well, you and our parents fought him for years and stuff and we didn't like want to mess up your lives because we found the Factory."

"And released Xana who you somehow killed but now you have two friends who are attacking."

"Well, yeah."

"You wouldn't be messing up our lives if you had told us. Sora's life wouldn't be messed up if you had told us."

"I'm sorry grandpa but we've been doing really well! No returns or anything! Well, we might need one now."

"Yes you will and your parents will be coming. I don't know what we will do with you kids."

"Leave us to fight! We've been fighting for almost the whole school year! Come on we killed Xana, we killed him! Something you guys couldn't do! Please don't send us home."

"We might, we might not. I have to admit you kids must have done well but it isn't up to me if you stay or not." Jim continues driving pulling away from the bread dough.

Dante is in front of the Factory wondering if the others would make it. He was going to trick them so Naia and Ark could get rid of Sanne. She was the only threat now. Once she was gone there would be no one left to deactivate a Tower and stop all of their fun.

Jim pulls the bus down the road where the Factory was. The bread dough was catching up now that the group was in the city and couldn't speed and had to slow down to make the turns. Jim slams his foot down on the brakes and nearly fish tails the bus as it comes to a stop in front of the Factory. "Kids get off I'll deal with the bread dough!" Jim slams the shifter into reverse. "Now!"

"Ok!" The three teens run off of the bus and Jim pushes down on the gas and the bus roars backwards as the bread dough gets close. The bus slams into the bread dough smashing it and splattering it all over the place. The wheels slip under the bread dough and slides into a light pole.

"I'm too old to be doing this." Jim tries to shift gears but the transmission slips and grinds to a halt. "Oh frak." The bread dough pours into the bus and attacks him. "Aaaa!"

Sanne and the other two run across the bridge and see Dante. "Dante are you ok?"

"I think so. They attacked me in the Control Room and I couldn't get my Jcell. Sorry Sanne."

"Don't be as long as you're ok."

"Is Barack on the bus?"

"No Jim is. We need to launch a return after this." Sanne and the others swing down to the Factory floor and run over to the elevator. They take it down to the Control Room.

"I'll send you guys." Dante runs off of the elevator and goes over to the computer chair. The others take the elevator down to the Scanner Room and hurry over to the Scanners. "_There we go. Transfer Sanne, Scanner Sanne, and virtualization."_ Sanne lands near the Tower.

"Good job Dante you got me right outside of the Tower but where are the others?" Sanne looks around and sees a black mist. "Oh frak, Ark or Naia?" When the black mist forms she is surprised to see Dante.

"_Hello Sanne."_

"Dante!" Sanne backs away. "What, how? Dante how did you do that?" Sanne can see the energy sparking around him. The dark evil energy.

"_Simple enough. I joined Naia and Ark and now I will do my part to get rid of you."_ Dante lunges at Sanne and tackles her to the ground as two more black mists come and form into Naia and Ark.

"_Get her! Yes!" _They cheer Dante on as he wrestles with Sanne.

"Dante?" Krieger steps out of the Scanner. "Ok that was strange." Krieger sees Mira step out of her Scanner but no Sanne.

"Maybe something messed up."

"Maybe," Krieger goes to the ladder and takes it up to find Dante wasn't in the Control Room. He goes over to the computer chair and puts the headset on. "Sanne, Dante?"

"Help!" Sanne struggles with Dante trying to focus on her energy. "Krieger please help me!"

"I'm coming um I don't know how to set up the auto transfer!" Krieger's fingers fly over the key board. "I'm sending Mira, Mira get in the Scanners again." Mira does and soon she lands on Lyoko.

"Dante what are you doing!?" Mira gets her Kodachi out.

"_Stay out of this Mira!"_ Ark creates his spear and attacks Mira.

Sanne continues to fight Dante bringing more and more energy out. "Dante stop this!" Sanne fires an energy beam hitting him in the face. Dante pulls away for a second then tackles her again.

"_Sanne,"_ He whispers in her ear. "_They think they took me. Naia and Ark put energy in me trying to corrupt me. They did a little but they forget that I was once a host of Xana. This corruption is nothing compared to being his host. Please go along with this. Once you are defeated I will attack them with the power from the activated Tower. We used brute force to defeat Xana and we will use it to stop these two."_ Dante attacks Sanne hurting her.

"Dante stop this!" Sanne pushes him away. "Bubble." The energy shield comes up and gives Sanne enough time to focus on her energy and bring her wings up. "I'll save you Dante!"

"_You can't save those who are already saved! Naia came and brought me back to the winning side!"_ Dante sends an energy bolt at Sanne destroying her Bubble. Sanne takes off into the air and fires energy beams at Dante.

"I'll save you!" Sanne fires more energy beams.

Mira dodges Ark's spear and lunges with her Kodachi. Ark backs away and blocks her attack with his spear. He pushes her away with his energy and shoves his spear into Mira's stomach. "_Goodbye Mira._"

"Frak you…" Mira devirtualizes back to Earth

The bread dough leaves the bus leaving an unconscious Jim behind. It goes across the bridge and into the Factory.

Krieger hurries down to the Scanner Room as Mira gets ready to send him. "I'm ready Mira."

"Ok um Transfer Krieger, Scanner Krieger, and, Aaaa!" Mira is attacked from behind by the bread dough.

"Mira!" Krieger runs over to the ladder and climbs up. He sees Mira being smothered by the bread dough. "Leave her alone!" Krieger attacks the bread dough but it attacks back grabbing his leg and pulling him down to the ground. "No, get off of me!" Krieger struggles as the bread dough covers him.

Sanne dives past an energy attack and tackles Dante. Dante sparks with more energy and pushes her off. "_Die Sanne!"_ Dante hits her with a massive energy bolt devirtualizing her back to Earth.

"_Very good Dante."_ Naia and Ark clap. "_Now we shall go to Earth and kill them before we do anything else."_

"_Then we don't need the bread dough do we? Give me the power from the activated Tower and I will gladly kill them all for you."_ Dante smiles evilly. "_With my bare hands."_ They spark with energy as he raises them into the air.

"_Very well Dante have it."_ Dante closes his eyes as he feels his power increase ten fold.

"_Finally!"_ Dante lunges and attacks Ark. Dante punches him in the chest trying to feel the corruption, the energy, to remove it.

"_No!"_ Naia attacks Dante from behind.

"_I'll save you! I will use this power to save you both!"_ Dante knocks Naia off then shoves his other fist into Ark's chest.

"_What are you trying to do Dante? The orbs have been destroyed."_ Ark sparks with energy.

"_I know but there has to be a way!"_ Dante sparks with energy as he pulls his hands apart ripping Ark's chest open.

"_Gods that pain is such a rush!"_ Ark pushes Dante away. "_Let's see how you handle your own pain!"_ Ark's chest sparks with energy and heals.

"_Give us our power back!"_ Naia attacks Dante from behind. Dante struggles with her but Ark attacks him and grabs his arms pinning them behind him. Naia leans down and kisses Dante. She sucks the power out of Dante and into herself. "_Ark do you want your power back?"_

"_Do I have to kiss him again?"_

"_No I took it out. Toss him away so I can give it back to you."_ Ark throws Dante away then kisses Naia. Naia transfers some of the power into Ark.

"_Much better."_ Ark points his hand towards Dante.

"Ark, Naia, please let us save you!"

"_Shut up!"_ Ark sends an energy bolt out and destroys Dante sending him back to Earth.

Dante falls out of the Scanner and into Sanne's arms. "Dante are you ok?" She hugs him.

"I think so." Dante pulls away from Sanne. "I'm sorry Sanne. I had to act to make them think they had me."

"Was it all an act?"

"I, no. It felt good to have that energy in me. But when I saw you I knew you would never be with, friends with, someone like that."

"I would fight for you no matter what Dante." Sanne smiles. "We need a return done. Jim knows about this."

"Ok." Dante and Sanne take the elevator up to the Control Room. Dante goes over to the computer chair and sits down. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up and reverses time.

**A/N Blow At High Dough is a song by The Tragically Hip. Used as a Theme song for the show Made In Canada, a great show starring Rick Mercer. Anyways, put this up to keep people up to date with my Code Xana while my Real CL goes on!**


	118. Chapter 118

Code Xana Episode 114: Portals

**Code Xana Episode 114: Portals**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-113**

Sanne is in her room looking for what ever it was that smelled bad. "Zen it's coming from your side of the room."

"I don't smell anything."

"How can't you smell that?" Sanne makes a face. "It's horrible. I swear it was you but it can't be you."

"It could be. I haven't showered for a few days."

"What?!"

"I don't like showering. All those stupid soaps and shampoos and crap. It all makes you smell like a wimp."

"Oh Gods Zen take a frakking shower! Now!" Sanne points at the door. "Don't make me make you."

"Oh fine." Zen gets off the bed and goes to the door.

"Wait Zen you need to get some clean clothes first. Geesh what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with everyone else? Smelling like fruit or flowers or a mountain breeze. What the frak is a mountain breeze and what does it smell like?" Zen grabs some clean clothes and leaves the room.

"What the frak is wrong with her? That is just so frakking disgusting." Sanne gets on her bed not believing anyone in the modern world would go days without a shower.

Dante is in the Control Room lying on his cot. After experiencing utter defeat to Naia and Ark his confidence was broken. His hope was shattered. He knew Sanne's plan for defeating the two and he didn't like it. It was risky, too risky. He had to find another solution or he might lose Naia and Sanne.

Naia and Ark are in Sector 5 wondering what to do. They had tried to take Dante but had failed. "_What shall we do Naia? Kill him?"_

"_If we do and not the others they will call the parents. We could not handle the full force of our former friends and their parents."_

"_Then what shall we do Naia?"_

"_Play with them. Annoy them. Hurt them."_ Naia smiles evilly as she comes up with her plan.

The next morning Sanne is dragging Zen to the shower room. "You need to shower every day Zen its nasty if you don't."

"It is not. I've never been sick unlike all you clean freaks."

"And what is up with the no shoes? I saw you at lunch yesterday with no shoes on."

"I don't like shoes they suck. My feet like to be free."

"Well it's unsanitary. What are you five or eleven?"

"Gods you're as bad as my mother." Zen is dragged into the shower room by Sanne.

After showering and breakfast Sanne is sitting in class when she hears a beeping noise. "Not now," She gets her Jpocket out and sees the Super Scan found an activated Tower. She taps her foot against Krieger's and shows the Jpocket. He nods then raises his hand.

"Yes?"

"I feel sick can I go to the infirmary?"

"If you're sick, but I will check and you better go to the infirmary." Sanne raises her hand.

"Um, I'll make sure he gets there."

"You better be right back, wait not," The teacher points at Barack. "You make sure he gets there."

"Ok." Barack and Krieger leave the class room. Sanne taps her foot on the floor wondering how to get out.

"Well frak it I need to get out." Sanne ducks her head under the desk and shoves her pen down her throat and sure enough…

"Ew!" Several students pull away from Sanne's desk as she throws up. Sanne sits up trying not to smile.

"Sir I'm uh, sick may I go to the Infirmary?"

"Yes! Go now!"

"Um, can Mira come with me in case I like, pass out. I'm really dizzy and feel light headed."

"Yes but I will make sure you went to the Infirmary!" Sanne and Mira leave the classroom.

As Barack and Krieger are running through the woods the to sewer entrance Barack brings up something he had been worrying about for awhile. "Krieger what do you think Mira would do if I asked her out?"

"What? Wait Mira?"

"Well, yeah. Since you know what happened we've been hanging out a lot and I've been trying to ask her out but something always interrupts us. It's like Ark and Naia are watching me waiting for me to ask her out then strike before I can." Barack laughs a little.

"I wouldn't laugh that could be what it is. Ark is probably watching her and you know why. I don't think you should ask her out. Ark might snap and do more then attack you."

"Yeah but, you know, I like her and stuff."

"Your stuff might get you killed."

"They're trying to kill us anyways."

"Good point. Well, ask her out if you feel like it." Krieger and Barack continue to run.

Dante is sleeping on his cot after working nearly seventeen hours straight. He had to find a way to stop Naia and Ark besides Sanne's solution. If he didn't both women that he loved could be gone forever.

As Krieger and Barack get to the sewer entrance and as Krieger pulls the lid off a weird black circle appears under him and he falls through the hole. "Aaaa!" Krieger lands on the roof of a building several kilometers away. "What the heck was that?" He looks around seeing the city.

"_Have fun getting down and explaining how you got here."_ Krieger turns around and sees Ark.

"Ark!" Krieger gets into a fighting stance.

"_Oh do back down Krieger you can't win."_ Ark turns into a black mist and disappears from the roof.

"Well this sucks." Krieger sits down and gets his Jcell out calling Sanne. "Hey, Ark and Naia created like a wormhole or something and dropped me on a building. I don't know how to get down so like I won't be able to help."

"Ok be careful they might try something else."

"I'll do what I can which isn't much."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you to." They hang up.

Sanne and Mira get to the sewer entrance in the woods and go down the ladder. "Barack's blades are gone he must have made it." Sanne gets on her skateboard as Mira gets on hers.

"Unless he's ended up like Krieger." The two girls take off down the sewer passage for the Factory.

As Barack gets close to the end of the sewer passage a portal appears in front of him. Before he can stop on his roller blades he goes through it. "Ow!" The portal opened right in front of Mira and Sanne. Barack crashes into Mira knocking her to the ground.

"Ow." Mira grabs at her ankle. "What the frak happened?" She sees Barack. "How did you get here?!"

"A wormhole portal thing opened up in front of me and before I could stop I went through and ran into you." Barack stands up but Mira doesn't. "Are you ok Mira?" She shakes her head.

"My ankle, I think I twisted it or something."

"We'll have to help you." Barack takes his roller blades off and helps Mira off the ground. Sanne gets on the other side and the two supports Mira as they go down the sewer passage.

Krieger sits on the edge of the buildings roof and stares out over the city. "Really is a nice view. Should thank them when I get the chance." Krieger looks down nearly thirty five stories. "I wonder how long it would take to get down by jumping." Krieger spits and watches it as long as he can. "Ouch that would hurt." He continues keeping himself amused as he waits for the attack to be over.

Mira, Barack, and Sanne are getting close to the end of the sewer passage when a portal opens on the floor and Barack falls into it. He reaches out and grabs Mira by the arm and unable to use her injured ankle for support she falls with Barack. Sanne is able to pull away from Mira before she to is taken into the portal. "No!" She sees the portal close before she can do anything. "Oh Gods I hope they are ok." Sanne continues towards the Factory.

Barack and Mira fall into a dark enclosed space. "Ow!" Mira grabs at her ankle after landing on it.

"Frak I'm sorry Mira."

"Don't be sorry. Ark is doing this." As if on cue a black mist appears and forms into Ark.

"_Ah yes Barack the man I wanted to see."_ He gets close and whispers into Barack's ear. "_I know you've been trying to make a move on my woman. But I've stopped that every time. Now I think I'll give you the chance but the catch is you will soon die."_ Ark pulls away from Barack and talks louder. "_You are in an old ship crusher. Amazing how big they made this one. But it was easier to put those old oil tankers in here and crush them down then to dismantle them piece by piece. Now this old machine will crush one, or two, more things."_ Ark turns into a black mist and disappears as the ship crusher is started.

"No, no!" Barack yells over the sound of the ship crusher.

"Oh Gods what do we do!?" Mira starts to panic. "Oh Gods what do we do Barack!?"

"Don't do that." Barack goes over and hugs Mira. "Don't panic. "We're getting out of here somehow."

"How? We're going to be crushed we're going to die!"

"We are not. Just stay here I'm going to try and find a way out." Barack gets up and runs as far as he can into the darkness looking for a way out.

Sanne makes it to the Factory and takes the elevator down to the Control Room to find Dante sleeping like a baby. "Dante!" She shakes him and wakes him up. "They're attacking!"

"Huh? Oh an attack. Are the others in the Scanner Room already?"

"No they got them. I don't know where Barack and Mira are and Krieger is on a building some where in the city."

"Got them? And how did Krieger get on a building?"

"They made these like wormholes to get them."

"Wormholes? That's advanced technology where would they get something like that?" Sanne's eyes get wide as she thinks of something.

"My dad. Well, the aliens, the ones that attacked and we made a deal with Naia and Ark to stop? He told me he figured out how they traveled here. They didn't have faster then light travel since that is impossible. He didn't explain it very well to me but I guess in the end he meant wormholes."

"So they stole your father's technology?"

"No the aliens technology that my father got." Sanne sighs. "We have to hurry before the two get us with the portals."

"Ok Sanne I'll send us with an auto transfer." Dante starts the program then hurries over to the elevator and takes it down with Sanne. They get off and hurry to the Scanners getting in them just in time.

Barack runs back to Mira inside of the ship crusher. "Mira I don't know how to get out of here."

"Oh Gods we're going to die. I don't want to die Barack." Mira starts to shake as she curls into a ball.

"I don't want to die either." Barack hugs her. "Mira there's something I want to ask you."

"What?" Mira starts to cry as her death gets ever closer.

"Um well we've been um hanging out a lot and I uh was wondering if you might want to hang out more. You know like as um you know."

"Are you trying to ask me out?"

"Uh well yeah. We've been spending lots of time together and I just thought," Mira smacks Barack.

"You bastard! You wait until we're going to die to ask me out?! Frak you even with what Ark has done I still like him, still love him. He was messed up over losing his sister and it wasn't like he was joining Xana! I can't believe you think I would go out with you especially after you wait until we're going to die to do it! You frakking bastard!"

"I didn't until now! I tried asking you before but always got interrupted! I'm sorry I'm finally not interrupted while we're here but I wasn't waiting for something like this! You don't think I still don't like or love Skitz? I do but she won't have anything to do with me! And Ark won't have anything to do with you! He's with Naia and he's evil!"

"He isn't evil just corrupted! If Sanne hadn't tried to destroy the last orb he wouldn't be like this!"

"I'm sorry Mira please! I didn't mean, I know it wasn't his choice." Barack pulls away from Mira as the walls of the ship crusher get closer and closer.

Dante and Sanne in the Mountain Sector fly through looking out for monsters. Sanne is using the rocket boots as Dante uses the Overbike. "We should be near the activated Tower."

"Hard to tell where the pulsations are coming from since you only see a small part of them." Dante looks down at the floating platforms. "It should be a little east of us." He looks up just in time to see a portal open. He pulls up on the Overbike but isn't fast enough.

"Dante!" Sanne sees another portal open and Ark comes flying out of it with spear ready. He tries to impale Sanne on it but she dodges it. "Hello Ark. Nice trick." Sanne focuses on her energy.

"_Shut up Sanne."_ Ark attacks her again. She dodges his attack then fires an energy beam at him. He backs away from her.

Dante comes out of the portal in the Rain Forest Sector. He clotheslines himself on a vine and falls to the walkway below. As he stands up he sees the Overbike crash into a branch and explode. "I need to find the Way Tower." A portal opens up behind him.

"_Hello Dante."_ Dante turns around and sees Naia. "_You're alone here with me while my partner takes care of that tramp."_

"Leave Sanne alone!" Dante whips out his wand and points it at Naia. "Why do you do this Naia?"

"_Why not?"_

"That's not an answer! Where's the woman I loved? Where's the woman who saw the Dandelions I gave her as flowers and love?"

"_Shut up! You left her for dead and went with that whore!"_ Naia sparks with energy. "_You never cared about me!"_

"I did to, I still do! I, I don't love you I love Naia!" Dante fires an energy orb at Naia but she creates an energy shield and blocks it.

"_I am Naia! I am Naia without the restraints of humanity!"_

"I never loved that Naia I don't love this one!" Dante fires a couple more energy orbs at Naia but her energy shield holds up. "I loved the Naia who loved me and would never hurt me." Dante lowers his wand.

"_Have I hurt you? Have I even attempted to attack you? No I merely appeared and you attacked me."_

"Because you're not Naia. You're evil something she never was."

"_I am Naia. A girl who was nearly killed by Xana. A girl who was forgotten by the man I loved."_

"I never forgot you Naia, that Naia." Dante drops his wand. "Send me back to Earth. I don't want my memories of the real Naia tainted by this corrupted version of her."

"_I won't give you the satisfaction. What I will give you is a chance to save Barack and Mira."_

"Save them?"

"_We put them in a ship crusher. Soon they will be dead unless you deactivate the Tower. Of course first you need to find the Way Tower."_ Naia turns into a black mist and disappears back to Sector 5.

"I won't let you kill them!" Dante picks his wand back up then runs through the Rain Forest Sector looking for the Way Tower.

Sanne dodges Ark's attack. She fires an energy beam at him and misses. The two continue to battle. Sanne focuses on her energy but instead of using her wings she relies on the rocket boots and sends the energy to her eyes so she can see Ark's movements. Otherwise she would have lost.

"_Come on Sanne do try better then merely dodging my attacks. Barack and Mira are going to die pretty soon."_

"I won't let you kill them!"

Mira is lying on the floor of the ship crusher crying and shaking. Barack just quietly waits for his death.

Dante runs around a corner and sees the Way Tower. He runs to it and takes it to the Mountain Sector.

Barack and Mira see the walls coming closer and closer. "Mira I'm so sorry. I tried to ask you earlier but I never got it out. Now it's too late." Barack wipes tears from his eyes.

Sanne moves some of her energy to her arms and hands and grabs Ark's spear. "You lose Ark." She fires an energy beam straight into his face blinding him. She rips his spear out of his arms then throws it on the ground. She flies away going for the activated Tower. A black mist appears in front of the Tower. "Naia get out of my way!" Naia sparks with energy.

"_No."_

"If you don't Mira and Barack will die! What have they ever done to you!?" Sanne fires an energy beam at Naia but misses.

"_And it will be your fault if they do you tramp."_ Naia sparks with more energy and attacks Sanne.

Barack covers his ears when there is a loud grinding noise. When it stops he looks and sees the walls of the ship crusher have stopped. "Mira, Mira!" He shakes her leg and points to the wall nearest them.

"But, but, it stopped?" She wipes her nose on her sleeve.

"I, the walls weren't meant to come all the way. I mean, a ship is huge. Think about it why waste the money and material to make the, arms? I don't know what to call them but think about it. The crusher would only have to go so far so like why make the arms long enough for the crusher walls to touch?" Barack starts to cry in relief as Mira hugs him also crying.

"I'm sorry I slapped you. I'm sorry."

"No I'm the one who is sorry."

Sanne fights with Naia when Ark attacks her from behind. "_Didn't forget about me did you?"_ Ark gets her in a choke hold.

"Let me go you're not choking me we don't even breathe on Lyoko." Sanne struggles but can't break Ark's hold.

"_Like it matters tramp?"_ Naia floats close to Sanne before grabbing her chin forcing her to look her in the eyes. "_Barack and Mira are probably dead by now. Once we send you back to Earth we will kill Krieger. Just a little nudge off the roof and a suicide note should do."_

"I'm sorry!" Dante throws Ark's spear and it goes through Ark, Sanne, and Naia. He runs for the activated Tower.

"_No!"_ Naia goes to pull the spear out of her stomach when Sanne grabs it sparking with energy.

"Glad I learned how to control my energy." Sanne struggles to keep the energy where it was knowing that if she didn't she'd be sent back to Earth.

"_Shut up Sanne."_ Ark sparks with energy and attacks Sanne.

Dante runs into the activated Tower and goes up to the second platform. He presses his hand on the control panel and soon the screens fall around him. "The Tower is deactivated. I just hope I was in time." Dante launches a return to the past and the white bubble comes up.

Dante, Krieger, and Sanne rush to Barack's room. He isn't there. They hurry down to the girls' dormitory floor and hurry to Mira's room to find… "Hey!" Mira leaps off of the bed nearly hurting Barack.

"Oh um, so you two are uh, ok?" Sanne looks away a little embarrassed. "I mean um, well, we stopped the attack."

"Yeah, thanks." Barack sits up on his bed. "Um, don't worry though. Shouldn't have anyways. I mean I didn't think about it until it happened."

"What?"

"We were in a ship crusher. I, we thought we were going to die but the arms weren't long enough." Barack laughs nervously.

"Well still a good thing you stopped it." Krieger puts a hand on Sanne's shoulder. "Had a great view of the city but you're the only thing I want to see." Sanne turns around smiling.

"Sweet talker. You're so sweet you give me diabetes."

"You two are so sappy you're like um, what makes sap?" Everyone laughs at Dante's comment.

Naia and Ark are sitting in Sector 5. "_So what do you think Ark? It might be harder to convert one of them to us now."_

"_It will be. But do we need one now?"_

"_I'd like another partner. I bet Barack would be a great partner. Distance and close combat."_

"_Well I'd still rather have Krieger or Dante. Dante's power and Krieger's skill. Of course that skill will be nothing once we complete the Mimic."_

"_Yes,"_ Naia looks over at an energy orb floating in the air. It had watched the battle earlier and the ones before learning about its opponents.

**A/N Well then, my Muse inspired me again! Gave me some great ideas for a new Series. Still CX world but something so completely different... I can't wait but will be so long before I even get to when it happens! Happens I think maybe after 130, and only have 126 written, plus have like three more CXOW to write before I get back to CX127, I have too much to write but here!**


	119. Chapter 119

Code Xana Episode 115: Torture

**Code Xana Episode 115: Bleed Like Me**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-114**

Ark, a little miffed, at Barack and Mira decides he wanted to play a game. "_Yes Naia a game."_

"_Will there be blood?"_

"_Yes there will be blood. Lots and lot's of blood."_ Ark smiles evilly.

Sanne beats her Jpocket against the desk. "Don't die on me now!" A screen appears. "I know I know. Just wait." Sanne tries to finish a program but the screen goes blank. "Damn it." She takes the Jpocket over to the charger and puts it on. "Need longer battery life on them. Maybe dad will be able to work on that." Sanne goes to her desk and works on homework.

Krieger is training when Zen shows up. "Oh it's you."

"I have as much right to be here as you do. More since last time I checked I beat you last time we fought."

"I wasn't going to hurt a little girl."

"Don't think of me as a little girl think of me as the person who kicked your ass." Zen starts to stretch.

"I won't spar with you again."

"It's ok I wouldn't want to lose to me again either."

"You really think you can beat me when I don't hold back don't you?" Krieger stands and looks at Zen.

"I know I can because I did last time."

"No you didn't."

"Want to make a bet? One more time and if I win you do my homework for a week."

"And if I win?"

"I don't know, what do you want?"

"Hmm, how about if I win you shower every day for a week. I'm tired of hearing Sanne complain about how bad you smell."

"So she finds time to talk when she's with you? Figured you two would be too busy frakking each other."

"First of all aren't you a little young to be cursing? And second what Sanne and I do is none of your business."

"I can't believe she goes out with a weakling like you. Not me no way. If the guy can't beat me in a fight he'd never be good enough for me." Zen does a couple of mock punches in the air. "Is it a bet?"

"It's a bet." Krieger gets into a fighting stance.

"Then bring it little boy." Zen blocks Krieger's first punch. He goes for a roundhouse kick but she ducks under his leg. Before he can get his stance ready for another attack she goes low and comes in with an upper cut. Catching Krieger off guard he tries to dodge it but this only makes her punch hurt even more. She aimed for his stomach but his try at dodging made her punch land elsewhere. "I see you don't wear a cup when you spar." Zen laughs at Krieger as he holds himself. "I'll go get my homework while you try to pull yourself together." Zen whistles as she walks out of the gym.

Sanne is working on her homework when a black mist appears behind her. "_Hello tramp."_ Before Sanne can react Naia grabs her and turns Sanne and herself into black mists disappearing from the room just as Zen opens the door.

Barack and Mira are walking through the woods hand in hand. They had snuck out after classes for a date and were coming back when a black mist appears. "_Hello, look at the happy couple."_ They turn and see Naia.

"Naia!" Barack gets in front of Mira. "Stay back!"

"_Or what?"_ Naia smiles evilly. "_It is time to play a game."_ Naia attacks Barack and Mira turning both into a black mist and disappearing from the woods.

Krieger starts to recover from the punch below the belt when a black mist appears. "_Hello old friend."_ Krieger looks up and sees Ark.

"Get away from me!" Krieger struggles to get up and is too late to block Ark when he attacks. Ark turns Krieger and himself into a black mist and disappears from the gym just as Zen gets back.

"He ran off. What a loser." Zen puts her homework down then goes to the exercise room.

Sanne wakes up in a room. She tries to move but when she moves off of the square she was on she is shocked. "What are you doing!?" A black mist appears and turns into Naia.

"_We're_ p_laying a game. You must get out of this room before Dante deactivates the Tower. If he does before you do you will be trapped here."_

"He'll launch a return."

"_If he tries that then you will find out I have put a guardian over this place and it will do you no good. Now find a way out. The door is over there,"_ Naia points to one. "_But certain squares are electrified. Sometimes they will change. Yours could change at any moment. Have fun tramp."_

"Frak you Naia!"

"_No frak you. Every five minutes the shocks will get stronger until they are lethal. Not only that but you first need to get the key. There are three in this room. Choose the wrong one and you will speed up the process that the squares change."_ Naia turns into a black mist and disappears from the room leaving a worried Sanne behind.

Barack wakes up alone. "Mira!" He looks around and sees dozens of pipes. He feels something in his pocket and pulls it out, a valve. "Ark what did you do to Mira!" A black mist appears and forms into Ark.

"_Hello Barack. She is in her own room. As for you I would worry. This room will start to fill with water. The only way to stop it is to find the right valves and turn them off. But if you turn them off too early you will find you can't reach the escape hatch or turn it as it is only able to open once all the valves have been turned off."_ Ark laughs a little. "_Will you live or die?"_

"They'll launch a return."

"_That won't work. We put a Guardian up to block that."_ Ark turns into a black mist and disappears as water starts to shoot out of the pipes.

Krieger wakes up in a dark room. He starts to stand up when he catches himself on barbed wire. "Ow!" He drops back to the floor. "Hello!" A black mist appears and forms into Naia.

"_Hello Krieger."_

"Naia, where's Sanne?"

"_She is in a room of her own. If I were you I would be more worried about yourself. If Dante deactivates the Tower before you escape from here… You will die here."_

"Not if they launch a return."

"_I have put up a Guardian. A return will do nothing. Now find your way through the wire and get to the door or die here as you starve to death."_

"I just have to climb through?"

"_Every ten minutes the walls will come in. Making the path through the barbed wire smaller. If you are caught in them well, you won't live."_ Naia turns into a black mist and disappears.

Mira wakes up in a room so brightly lit she can't open her eyes. "Hello! Barack are you there?!" She gets a response but not from Barack.

"_Ah, Mira how I have missed you."_

"Get away from me Ark!"

"_Don't you love me any more?"_

"Yes, no, I love my Ark not you."

"_Yet you are with Barack right now."_

"He didn't betray us."

"_Well no matter. You must realize these bright lights are not just bright but hot. You will cook to death, be burnt to death. Unless you find the right key and then the door. Of course you can't use your eyes as you would be blinded. But I am sure walking around blindly and reaching out and touching one of these lights would be highly painful."_

"Why are you doing this?!"

"_Because I can."_

"Frak you." Mira walks around the room and feels a key hanging down from a string. She pulls on it. "What was that!?"

"_Every time you pull the wrong key the lights will get brighter and hotter. I hope you find the right key before you are burnt to death." _ Ark laughs evilly before turning into a black mist and disappears from the room.

Dante tries calling Sanne again but gets no answer. "Damn it answer, one of you answer!" He throws his Jcell down in frustration. A black mist appears behind him and forms into Naia.

"_They are not coming Dante."_

"Naia!" Dante backs away from her. "Why wouldn't they? What did you do to them!?"

"_Ark and I are playing a game. They have been put in separate rooms and given a chance to escape. But if they don't they will die. You must deactivate the Tower and launch a return before they die. Will you be able to do it? I think you will but Ark says no."_

"I'll do it!"

"_That's what I wanted to hear."_ Naia turns into a black mist and disappears from the Control Room.

Dante starts up the auto transfer after sending the Overbike and hurries down to the Scanner Room. He gets in the middle Scanner and soon lands on Lyoko in the Rain Forest Sector. "I better hurry." He takes off hoping he would be fast enough to save Sanne and his friends.

Ark and Naia watch him and the others on different screens. "_That was cruel telling him if they died it would be on him. Maybe we should have told him if he deactivates the Tower his friends will die."_

"_No Ark I'd rather make the game interesting."_ Naia smiles evilly as she watches Sanne try to get to the key and door in her room.

"Aaaa!" Sanne jumps back off of the square. She moves her foot onto another square and isn't shocked. She moves to it. "What would happen if I grabbed all three then ran for the door?" Sanne carefully chooses the next square.

Krieger is crawling through the path slowly. He puts his hand out first to check for barbed wire. "Ow!" He pulls it away then moves it around finding a path to the right. As he goes around the corner he hears a grinding noise as the walls come in. "Frak I have to get out of here!" He crawls a little faster.

Barack tries the valve handle on several spigots but so far had only turned two pipes off. The water was already up to his knees and rising fast.

Mira wonders around the room blindly. She feels keys all around her but after touching several she knows it would make more sense to find the door first. Some keys were small, some were large, and some were oddly shaped. If she found the door she would feel the lock to see what kind of key was used.

Dante is going through the Rain Forest Sector as fast as he can. He continues towards the activated Tower until a Snake monster comes down from the trees and vines. It fires lasers at Dante and chases him. He pulls his wand out and fires energy orbs at the Snake monster. "Alakazam!" He fires an energy beam but misses the Snake monster's Eye. "I have to make it." Dante fires more energy orbs and beams at the Snake monster keeping it at bay.

Sanne jumps across a square and lands on the one right next to a key. "Aaaa!" She jumps back onto the square she just leapt across. "Aaaa!" She jumps again to another square. "Frak that hurts." Sanne kneels for a few seconds to catch her breath. "The shocks should change squares pretty, Aaaa!" She leaps off of the square she was on and lands on the one next to her right. "They changed maybe now I can reach the key." She continues going for the key.

Krieger cuts his arms and back badly as he tries to crawl, bend upwards, and over to where the path led in the barb wire.

Mira feels a cool spot to her right. She goes towards it and finds a blank spot. She moves her hands over this spot until she feels a handle. She moves her hands some more when she finds the lock. She rubs her thumb over the lock trying to tell what kind of key it would take.

Barack struggles to turn a valve as the water rises to his waist. "Frak!" He drops the valve handle. He scrambles to find it and grabs it a few seconds later.

Dante destroys the Snake monster finally but is not in the clear yet. Before he can start to run two Mega Tanks appear in front of him blocking the way. "Please, please move. I can't let my friends die!" A Mega Tank opens and fires at Dante. Dante dodges the blast and fires an energy orb hitting the Eye and destroying the Mega Tank. The second Mega Tank opens and fires nearly hitting Dante. "Alakazam!" He misses and the Mega Tank fires again.

Barack turns the handle and nothing happens. He removes the valve handle and places it in another opening and turns it. "Frak!" Two pipes start spitting water out. He quickly turns it back and continues trying to turn off all of the valves as the water gets to mid chest.

Mira feels a key and thinks it is the right size. She pulls it free and walks back to the door. "Frak." She throws it away and goes searching for another key.

Krieger hears the walls coming in closer. He feels the barbed wire get closer to him he is cut even more as he crawls through the maze.

Sanne grabs the key and starts towards the door. "Aaaa!" She collapses and falls onto the electrified square. She continues to scream in pain until she is able to roll onto another square. Before she can catch her breath it is electrified and shocks her badly. She screams in pain and rolls off onto another square. "It was the wrong key." She throws it against the wall and gets up. She has to try and get to one of the other keys before Dante deactivated the Tower.

Dante dodges the Mega Tank blast and fires more energy orbs but the Mega Tank closes up. "Frak this is taking too long!" He runs at the Mega Tank firing energy orbs. The Mega Tank remains closed but the Mega Tank is no longer alone. A Dragon appears from the trees and vines and starts to shoot at Dante. "Leave me alone! I can't let them die!" He fires energy orbs at it missing.

Sanne grabs the second key when the lights in the room go out. "What the frak? Maybe this is the right key and she did this to make it harder. Have to find the door in the dark, great." Sanne takes a step and is immediately shocked. "Aaaa!" She drops the key. "No, frak!" She reaches down for it and puts her hand on the electrified square. "Aaaa!"

Krieger feels an open space in front of him. He crawls through it and drops down nearly four meters. "Ow!" He grabs his wrist. "Gods I hope I only sprained it." Krieger feels around the area finding no barb wire. "Maybe I made it out." A bright light turns on and Ark appears.

"_You made it through the first test. Your second test will be a little harder. Enjoy it old friend."_ Ark turns into a black mist and disappears as another black mist forms into a Krabe.

"Frak." Krieger dodges a laser.

Mira is feeling her skin burn. When it brushes against her clothes it hurts so badly she starts to cry. She grabs a key, causing more pain, and then goes back towards the door.

Barack is swimming while trying to turn the valve handle. Three pipes stop flowing. "Come on how many more can there be?" As the water level rises the answer was at least one more.

Dante hits the Dragon on the wing causing it to crash into the branches of a tree. It explodes and Dante takes off for the activated Tower.

Naia continues to watch the Lyoko Warriors go through their tests. "_It will be interesting to see if he makes it." _Naia points at a screen that shows Krieger fighting the Krabe.

Krieger dodges a claw then rolls on the ground to get under the Krabe. The belly starts to glow. "Frak!" Krieger leaps out from under the Krabe before he can be hit with the belly leaser.

"_What about this one? Her skin is already blistering. Did you come up with this by thinking of a past experience Naia?"_

"_Yes actually. A very bad sun burn, horrible it was. Had to go to the hospital. What will happen to Mira?"_

"_If she escapes? Who knows, we will find out though."_ Ark points at a screen that shows Mira.

"Aaaa!" Mira had gone to far left of the door and touched a light bulb. "Frak, frak!" She pulls away from the light bulb and looks for the door.

"_Stupid girl. Will she find the right key? Oh well how is Barack doing?" _Naia points to a screen showing Barack.

"Turn damn it!" He struggles with the valve as he tries to keep his footing on the lower pipes. "Aaaa!" His hand slips. Dante cuts himself, and loses the valve. "No!" He tries to grab the valve but it sinks farther. He drops down into the water and swims after the valve.

"_Poor Barack to die alone in a watery tomb." _Ark points at a screen that shows Sanne. "_As for Sanne…"_

"_The tramp."_ Naia corrects Ark.

"_As for the tramp she seems to be doing well."_ Ark enlarges the screen and using his powers is able to see Sanne in the dark.

"Aaaa!" Sanne screams in pain as she steps on an electrified square. "Frak!" She gets to the next square. "The door has to be around here somewhere." She takes another step. "Aaaa!"

"_What about Dante?"_ Naia points at a screen with Dante in it. "_I think we need to wait for him to get to the Tower before sending anymore."_

"_Yes, let's wait Naia."_ Ark and Naia watch Dante run to the activated Tower as fast as he can.

"There it is!" Dante sees the activated Tower and runs for it. Before he gets there two Frogs appear. "Alakazam!" Dante destroys one monster but the other jumps away before Dante can hit it. It fires a laser but misses Dante.

Mira feels a key, small and round tip. She pulls it free from the string and goes back to the door. She fumbles with the lock but when the key slides in… "Yes!" Mira unlocks the door and opens it. She runs out of the room and slams the door shut behind her. She slowly opens her eyes but can't see. Even with them closed the lights had been bright and her eyes would take time to adjust. "Just have to wait I guess." Mira stands not daring to sit down. She was so badly burnt it hurt to even breathe as her clothes rub against her skin.

Dante fires energy orb after energy orb at the Frog but it moved too fast for him. He tries an energy beam but the Frog was too fast.

Barack swims in the water and finds the valve handle. He swims back up to the valve he was trying. He puts the valve handle in and tries to turn it but it won't move. "Turn damn you!" He tries to loosen the valve by turning the other way and finds it moves! "It's backwards. I got it!" He turns the valve and the water stops rushing into the room. "I did it, finally. Now I just need to get the hatch, open it, and get the hell out of here." He swims to the middle of the room and works on opening the hatch.

Dante dodges a laser and fires an energy orb back. The Frog is hit in the leg and instead of landing lightly it slams into a tree branch then falls down onto the path. "Alakazam!" He hits the Frog on the Eye and destroys it. "Yes!" He runs into the activated Tower…

"Aaaa!" Sanne falls down and slams into the wall being shocked again. She loses the key and scrambles for it only to be shocked again.

"Aaaa!" Krieger is hit by a laser on the knee then slammed by the Krabe into the ground. "No, please," Krieger begs as the Krabe fires more lasers at him at point blank range.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around Dante. "We need a return. I hope I'm in time." He launches the return program and the white bubble comes up reversing time.

Mira finds herself in her room. "Ouch." She feels her skin and finds it is ok. "A return. But, I, was I out?" Mira rubs her arms trying to make sure she was ok.

Barack finds himself in the boys' shower room. "Aaaa!" He screams and nearly falls over as he scrambles out of the spray of water. "No, I got out. The damn hatch wouldn't open but I stopped the water." He shakes as he leaves the shower area and gets a towel.

Krieger finds himself in a dark space. "Hello?" No response. "Hello!" Still no response. He looks around and sees a red glow. "What is that?" He reaches for it and… Falls out of bed. "Wait, I, they said if a return was launched before I escaped then I would die."

Sanne sits up in bed. "I, was it a dream?" She shakes her head. "Was I dreaming?"

"_No, it wasn't a dream."_ Naia appears. "_I was messing with you. I told Dante if he didn't do a return soon you would die. But I told you if he did one you would die."_ Naia smiles evilly.

"But, how? I thought you had a Guardian up."

"_How could I after the Tower was deactivated? Tramp you never thought of that did you?"_ Naia laughs a little before turning into a black mist and leaving the room. Soon Sanne's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Sanne are you ok?" It was Dante.

"Yes, I, I'm ok. Are you?"

"What about the others?"

"They are ok Dante what about you?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure."

"Ok Dante, um, thanks."

"No Sanne don't thank me. I would have done it for anyone I cared about as much as I care about you."

"Dante don't, don't say that." Sanne fights back tears. "You're my friend, I still love you you know that."

"I know Sanne and I still love you." Dante hangs up on her. "I'm glad I was fast enough." He lies down on his cot wondering what he should do.

**A/N Yes a knock off of the Saw Series. I liked them. Also, why updated so early? Had a rough day, need something to cheer me up. Seeing my fans happy makes me happy. So be happy and review! Lol.**


	120. Chapter 120

Code Xana Episode 116: M Is For Mature

**Code Xana Episode 116: Rated M For Mature**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-115**

After the torturous attack the Lyoko Warriors were a bit shaken up. Barack goes out shopping for a new video game to distract himself with when he sees advertisements for a new J INC product. "Aliens Versus Earth? Real original title, not." Barack picks up a game box. "Whoa, 19.4ghz oct core proc at least? And 40gigs of ram and these are minimal requirements! I might have to ask Sanne for a donation of a new computer before buying this game." Barack puts the game back and looks for a different game.

Ark is watching Barack and gets a wonderful idea. But he would wait to attack. Naia was already planning something else.

Naia is watching Sanne and Krieger at the Hermitage. They are eating lunch with Samantha and Jim. "So kids have you thought about what you would like to do once you get out of school?"

"Grandma that's not for years."

"It is never too early to start thinking about it Sanne dear. College of course would be the best choice for you but then you have to decide which school would be best. An American school so you can have some time well on your own."

"Only if Krieger was there."

"I don't need college. I'll just go with my parents and their martial arts. Probably work at the dojo for awhile before going into the magazine and video things." Sanne frowns.

"What about me? If you're all the way in Japan and I'm not what are we going to do?"

"That's assuming you two are still together." Jim clears his throat at Samantha's comment. "I'm just saying since who knows what could happen."

"Like cheat on me with another guy." Krieger stares at Sanne who stares back.

"Krieger I apologized don't be bringing it up here."

"Oh so you finally found out about Dante?" Now Krieger decides to lighten the mood.

"Dante? Who's Dante, I was talking about Michael." Sanne throws a rolled up napkin at Krieger.

"Shut up." She sticks her tongue out to show she wasn't mad at his joke but receives a face full of mayonnaise scrapped off of Krieger's sandwich. "Ew that's disgusting!" Sanne grabs a clean napkin to wipe it off.

"Krieger, Sanne, behave and don't do that again." Samantha scolds the two a little more while Naia waits.

After lunch Sanne and Krieger leave the Hermitage. "Gods Krieger my face is still sticky."

"I thought you washed your face."

"I did! That stuff is so nasty."

"Well it reminded me of something."

"What?"

"Remember a couple weeks ago when we were…" Sanne pushes Krieger onto the ground.

"Shut up! I can't believe you did that to me pervert."

"Come on it was hot and you know it."

"For you maybe. What is it with boys and that? Only happens in the movies." Sanne laughs a little as she helps Krieger back up. "Movies you shouldn't be watching pervert."

"I don't have to watch them when I have you." Krieger grabs Sanne's behind and gives it a squeeze.

"Hands off until we're well away from the Hermitage! Gods knows what would happen if they saw that."

"They already know don't they?"

"Samantha does but Jim doesn't. Stop it!" Sanne smacks Krieger's hand. "Not until we're alone." Sanne wraps her arms around Krieger's right arm and rests her head on his shoulder.

"_Now!"_ Naia forms out of a black mist and attacks Sanne. "_Ark you can have Krieger!"_ Naia and Sanne turn into black mists and disappear as Ark attacks Krieger from behind.

"Let me go Ark! Too afraid to fight me face to face?!" Ark let's Krieger go who turns around and attacks.

"_Fool."_ Ark sparks with energy and hits Krieger in the knees with it. "_You can't fight me. You can play though."_ Ark holds up a copy of the new J INC video game. "_They say the AI in this is so great that no one has been able to beat it yet. Let's see what you can do."_ Ark throws the game at Krieger who catches it easily. But the second he touches it he is sucked into the disc!

"Aaaa!" Krieger lands in the middle of rubble. He looks around and sees damaged and destroyed buildings. He looks down at himself and sees an orange suit. He sees a crowbar on the ground and picks it up. "Ok what am I doing here?" A black mist appears and forms into Ark.

"_We played a game I designed last time. Now it is time for you to play a game Jeremie designed. Have fun but realize if you die you are dead and there are no extra lives."_ Ark breaks apart and disappears.

"Well I won't move from here. Here seems safe." Krieger sits down and taps the crow bar on the ground. "Just have to wait for the others to deactivate the Tower." He taps the crow bar some more when he hears a noise. He turns and sees a strange looking alien walking towards him. It makes a high pitched noise then fires a green energy bolt at him. "Whoa!" Krieger barely dodges it. "I'm not doing anything leave me alone!" It fires another green bolt of energy. "Frak, I guess I have to fight." Krieger dodges energy bolts as he tries to get close to the alien to hit it with his crow bar.

"Aaaa!" Sanne is dropped onto the roof of a building. "Naia what are you doing!?" Naia laughs evilly.

"_Playing. Ark is playing with Krieger so I get to play with you."_ Naia back hands Sanne across the face dazing her. "_I won't kill you. At least I won't kill you this time."_ Naia sparks with energy.

"Naia please don't do this." Sanne backs away but there was no where for her to run.

Krieger dodges an energy bolt then tucks and rolls to his right behind an old abandoned car. The alien fires another energy bolt that slams into the car but Krieger is safe, for now. He looks and sees a few pieces of rubble. He grabs one and throws it at the alien hitting it in the head. It is distracted long enough for Krieger to leap over the car and attack with the crow bar. He swings it like a sword and shoves the hooked part into the alien's skull killing it. "That was easy." Krieger pulls the crow bar free then walks back over to the abandoned car. "Just have to sit and wait for the others." He hears the sound of engines and looks in the air to see two alien space ships. A pod drops from each one and land near Krieger. "Oh frak." The pods open to reveal each one carried three small aliens that looked like large spiders. One makes a squealing noise then lunges for Krieger's face. He gets the crow bar up just in time to block it and knock it away. "I guess I can't just sit around." He retreats as the new aliens make their noises and attack him.

Dante hears the Super Scan beep and gets his Jcell out. He calls Sanne first but she doesn't answer. He tries Krieger who also doesn't answer. He tries Mira next who does answer. "Ark and Naia are attacking and I can't get a hold of Sanne or Krieger so I'm assuming they are the targets."

"We'll be right there."

"We?"

"Barack is here with me."

"Ok, hurry. We're the only ones left as far as I know. This could be really hard without the other two."

"It's already hard with all of us." Mira hangs up on Dante then tells Barack about the attack and they hurry for the sewer entrance in the woods.

Sanne lunges at Naia who knocks her away carelessly. "_Foolish Sanne you know by now you can't hurt me."_

"I can still try I won't just give up!" Sanne tries again only to be knocked down again. "So brave of you to face me when you have powers and I don't. If I didn't know better I'd say you were a coward." Sanne smirks at Naia making her mad.

"_Shut up tramp!"_ Naia backhands Sanne hard enough to knock a couple of teeth out. "_You will not talk to me like that!"_

"Or what you'll use your powers while I have none?" Sanne stands up and is ready for another hit

"_Shut up!" _Naia pulls her hand back then stops. "_Making me mad are you tramp? Why?"_

"Because I can. Even with your power you're still human and well a human is a human aren't they?"

"_What does that mean?"_

"It means you have emotions, feelings. Anger and hatred for sure but I know you still have love in you. I'm just trying to draw your feelings out so you will remember what it is like to feel." Sanne spits blood out of her mouth.

"_I know what it is to feel! I feel powerful, I feel great, I feel incredible!"_ Naia laughs as sparks form around her.

"That's not emotions! Please Naia realize you still have love, happiness, life." Sanne backs all the way to the edge of the building.

"_I love to hurt you, it makes me happy, it makes my life!"_ Naia sends a bolt of energy at Sanne hitting her in the stomach.

"Aaaa!"

Krieger knocks the last spider alien away and starts to run. He runs into an abandoned building and finds a body. He sees it is wearing the same kind of armor he was and finds a hand gun on the waist. He picks it up and feels the weight of it. "Wow. Never held one before." He hears a noise and looks to see another spider like alien crawling down the wall. "Get the hell away from me!" Krieger points the gun and shoots at the spider alien. It leaps off the wall and he misses. The spider alien makes a loud screeching noise and lunges at Krieger. He stays calm and pulls the trigger at a distance that he couldn't miss. "Oh crap, I hope that isn't dangerous." Krieger wipes alien blood off of his face.

Dante hears the alarm sound and looks to see Mira and Barack getting to the Factory. He hears the elevator move and it goes straight down to the Scanner Room. "Are you ready? We're going to the Desert Sector."

"We're ready." Barack and Mira get into the Scanners.

"Transfer Barack, Transfer Mira, Scanner Barack, Scanner Mira, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko. "I'll be right there." Dante sends the Overboard, Overbike, and Overwing before starting the auto transfer. He hurries down the ladder and gets in the Scanner just in time.

"Where do we go?" Barack was on the Overboard already while Mira was on the Overwing.

"North." Dante hurries and gets on the Overbike and takes off for the activated Tower.

Krieger goes through the building and finds an open chest with another hand gun and five clips of ammunition. He pulls them all out and find places on the armor where they went. He hears a noise then a loud moaning _help._ "I'm coming!" Krieger runs through the building and finds a door. He tries to open it but it won't budge. He pulls the crowbar off of his belt and smashes the handle off. Kicking the door open he sees a man with one of the spider aliens on his head. "What the frak?" The man turns and Krieger can see the spider alien is eating his head! No, not eating it, boring through it to get to the brain.

"Aaaa!" The man screams then falls to the floor. Krieger starts to run over to him when he moves! He stands up slowly but the spider alien is still there.

"Um, what is going on?" There is a loud screeching noise then the man attacks Krieger! Krieger puts the crowbar up and jams it under the mans' chin. As his head snaps back Krieger can see the spider alien has sent a probe into the man's head and was controlling him. "Frak, get away!" Krieger swings the crowbar hard hitting the spider alien and crushing a leg. The possessed man swings at Krieger hitting him in the side a lot harder then a normal person could have. "Son of a bitch." Krieger backs away then reaches for a hand gun. He pulls it out and points it at the possessed man. "Frak, you're already dead right?" He pulls the trigger hitting the spider alien and the man's head. "I'm so sorry." Krieger runs out of the room.

Naia stands over Sanne who was curled up in a ball bleeding from several of her wounds. "_It would be so easy to kill you tramp. But I won't and you know why? I like hurting you more."_ Naia sparks with energy as she attacks Sanne again.

Krieger runs out onto the streets when he hears gun fire. He runs towards it hoping to find other humans. He goes around a building and sees three men wearing the same kind of armor shooting at a four meter tall alien. The three men were hiding behind an abandoned car as the alien approached them. Their assault rifles were slowing the alien down but not stopping it. "If their guns don't stop it I sure as hell can't." Krieger goes through a hole in the wall of the building nearest the three men and watches as the alien gets closer.

Dante, Barack, and Mira make their way through the Desert Sector going around a large bunch of rocks only to run into three Krabes. "Alakazam!" Dante fires and hits one Krabe across the back with an energy beam destroying it. Mira gets her Kodachi out as Barack aims his laser gun and fires.

Krieger watches the alien get closer to the men. They shot it and shot it but it was so large and so strong it was able to just keep going. One of the men pulls out a grenade and throws it at the alien. It bounces off its chest then a second later it explodes. The alien backs off as it lets out a loud low pitched roar. It raises its right arm then slams it into the ground. Krieger can see something split open and thousands of tiny insects come out. "Watch out!" Krieger pulls both hand guns out and shoots at the arm.

"Get down!" One of the men pulls out another grenade and throws it at the alien. It explodes killing most of the insects but the larger alien still stood strong. Krieger shoots at it aiming for the head as the three men fire and hit it in the chest.

"Pull back!" One of the men is knocking off insects while trying to turn and run. The alien screams and something glows on its chest. The small insects explode!

"Aaaa!" The three men are covered in acid as the insects explode. "Get out of here!"

"Frak," Krieger backs away wondering where to go. He trips over some rubble and falls onto his back.

"Eat frag!" Krieger looks and sees one of the men pull the pins on three grenades as the larger alien is about to crush him. It lowers its right arm when the grenades go off. Krieger hears the alien scream and sees its arm is gone. Green acidic blood pours out of the wound.

"I need to do something." Krieger runs over towards the alien. He shoots at it but the bullets bounce off its hard outer skin. It turns towards him and takes a step. When it goes to take another it falls to its knees. "Die damn it!" Krieger shoots it until he runs out of bullets. It falls forward, tries to push itself up with its uninjured arm, then collapses. Krieger runs around it to check on the three men only to find the carnage of what used to be three men. "Oh Gods," Krieger feels like he is about to throw up. He sees a rifle and picks it up. He points it at the alien and shoots it out of rage at what had been done. "Damn that's a lot of recoil." He lowers the rifle. "But it's probably the best I'll be able to get. I hope they have more ammunition." He holds in his disgust and finds several clips of ammunition.

Barack leaps off of the Overboard and lands on top of a Krabe. He shoves his BFK into the Eye destroying it. The third and last Krabe attacks him but misses. Barack dodges more lasers as Mira gets close. "Leave him alone!" Mira jumps off of the Overwing and stabs the last Krabe with her Kodachi.

"Thanks Mira." Barack looks and finds the Overboard. "Actually, you want to ride the Overboard?"

"Sure, thanks." Mira gets on the Overboard as Barack gets on the Overwing before taking off for the activated Tower.

Krieger hears more gun fire and the sound of an engine. He runs through a alley and sees a tank with several men on it barreling through the street shooting aliens as they went. Krieger watches them get to an intersection and starts to come out of the alley when a huge beam of energy comes from around the corner and hits the tank. "Holy Frak." The tank didn't explode it imploded! A second later Krieger sees what fired the energy beam. A twenty meter tall alien machine walking on four long legs connecting at a round base.

"Son of a bitch!" A man comes out from behind a car and shoots at the alien. The alien machine raises a leg and spears the man on the end.

"Frak, frak, frak!" Krieger turns and runs away. He turns his head to see the alien machine aiming for him. "Frak!" He leaps to the side as an energy beam barely misses him. It hits the ground and cracks the street open. "Sewers, great I can hide down there." Krieger runs and jumps into the opening made by the energy beam. The alien machine fires again blasting a bigger hole. "Frak I have to get away." Krieger goes to run when he sees a large metal gate blocking his way. He turns around to run the other way when another energy beam blasts through. "I'm trapped, I'm dead." Krieger backs into the metal gate them slumps down to the ground. "I'm trapped here and I'll die here." He hugs his knees and starts to rock back and forth as the alien machine walks towards the hole it made.

Dante, Barack, and Mira see the activated Tower and two Mega Tanks. "We should be able to handle this." Barack points his laser gun at a Mega Tank and fires. It remains closed and the laser bounces off harmlessly.

"I'll stay back for now but if you need help I'll be there." Dante stops the Overbike as the other two go forward.

Naia is holding Sanne by the neck over the edge of the building. "_Tell me Sanne would you like me to keep hurting you or would you like me to let you go? It is your choice."_

"Bite me."

"_More pain it is."_ Naia bites Sanne hard on the neck drawing blood. She pulls away and licks blood off of her lips.

Krieger sees the alien machine towering over the hole it made. "It hasn't seen me, yet. I, I don't want to die without a fight." Krieger raises the rifle and looks through the sight. The laser gun points straight down and charges. Just before it fires Krieger shoots at it and hits it. The laser gun discharges and explodes destroying the alien machine. "Gods that was close." Krieger sits down again and hopes his friends would deactivate the Tower soon.

Dante, Barack, and Mira battle the Mega Tanks. "Damn it I can't get past them." Dante had tried twice to get by and both times was nearly sent back. "Mira can't you use your stealth to get closer?"

"If I go stealth they'll only have you and Barack to target." Mira dodges a Mega Tank blast.

"But you'll be able to destroy one or both." Dante aims his wand and fires energy orbs but misses the Eye of a Mega Tank.

"Stealth," Mira disappears and tries to destroy a Mega Tank.

Naia sparks with more energy as she stands over Sanne. "_Have anything more to say tramp?"_

"Yes, you're the pale horse."

"_What?"_

"You're the pale horse. The name on him was death that would be Ark. But a hundred million angels singing, I haven't figured that one out." Sanne smiles. "Hell followed with him, you? Or is hell something else? You're the pale horse though I know you are."

"_What are you talking about? Pale horse, hell followed? What are you rambling about tramp?"_

"You're deaths. You will lose." Sanne slowly stands up. "You can do anything you want to me but I know I will win and you will lose." Sanne spits blood out. "So do your worst."

"_Shut up!"_ Naia back hands Sanne hard knocking more teeth loose. "_Tell me what you mean!"_

"Blow me."

"_Blow? Hmmm, ok."_ Naia sparks with energy around her chest. It swells as she takes air in then she blows it out knocking Sanne backwards and almost knocking her over the edge of the building's roof.

Krieger perks up when he hears a noise. He looks around and hears the noise again. It comes from behind the metal gate. He looks closer when an alien slams into the metal gate. "Whoa!" Krieger backs away as an alien dog creature slams into the metal grate again. "Bad doggie, sit!" It slams into the metal gate again. Krieger picks his rifle up and points it. "Sorry doggie." Krieger fires the rifle until the alien dog creature falls over.

The Mega Tanks fire wildly keeping Barack and Dante at bay. But Mira sneaks around undetected using her stealth. She would still have to get close without being hit by a Mega Tank blast but all she had to do was take one out so Dante could make it to the activated Tower.

Krieger is walking down the sewers noticing just how much it looked like another set of sewers. "Gee Jeremie couldn't help but leave this out could you?" Krieger smiles as he feels like he is in a familiar place. But wasn't familiar was a strange scratching noise coming from above… "Aaaa!" Krieger screams as something wraps around his neck and starts to lift him up. "Let me go!" He struggles but can't break whatever it is around his neck. He looks up to see some strange alien attached to the ceiling with a long tongue that was pulling him closer to a mouth lined with razor sharp teeth.

"Die!" Mira throws a Kodachi at a Mega Tank and hits the Eye. It explodes as the other Mega Tank fires at where Mira was. "Frak!" She is hit and devirtualized back to Earth.

"Now," Dante revs the engine of the Overbike and takes off for the activated Tower. The second Mega Tank aims and fires.

"No way!" Barack throws himself in front of the Mega Tank blast and is sent back to Earth as Dante makes it into the activated Tower.

Naia shocks Sanne again. "_Well, Dante made it. I hope you had as much fun as I did Sanne."_

"Frak you Naia."

"_That's not very nice."_ Naia shocks Sanne again.

Krieger can feel the mouth of the alien closing in on his skull. The teeth break the skin and start to crush his skull….

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around Dante. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up and reverses time.

Krieger is talking with Sanne about what happened. "It was scary but I have to admit it was pretty fun."

"What was fun?" Barack and Mira come up on the two.

"The attack. Ark put me in some kind of video game where I was fighting these aliens and well, I just told Sanne about it."

"A video game where you fight aliens? Weren't wearing orange armor were you Krieger?" Krieger gives Barack a strange look.

"Why?"

"Because it sounds like J INCs new game. By the way Sanne I want to play it but my computer isn't anywhere near powerful enough…" The four talk as Naia and Ark plan their next attack.

**A/N Problems... My Muse and her b/f ran off with some other people a couple months ago. They were having fun, doing anything they wanted. Well finally they decided to go home and she is grounded. SHe doesn't know how long but says she has less then a year until she turns 18 so should be less then a year. Of course its more then 10 months so... This is going to suck. She gave me some incredible ideas right up to the point before she went home. Hint, the movie of my new series is over 40 pages long! And the first episode is over 20 pages long and I still haven't completed it! But will be a looooong time before anyone sees it. ANyways, enjoy this update, next one will be around the 24th/25th and will be my new Code Lyoko Series. Have a big twist coming with that one...**


	121. Chapter 121

Code Xana Episode 117: A Is For Amusement

**Code Xana Episode 117: Amusement**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-116**

Ark and Naia are bored. They want to be amused. How do two megalomaniacs amuse themselves? Attack!

Sanne is at the Factory with Dante working on the new program. "Sanne we could be working on something else. You know I don't support this idea. It could kill you both."

"And only leave Ark who is weaker then Naia. It's the only solution we have until you come up with another way."

"I was looking for another way but you keep sidetracking me!" Dante sighs and shakes his head. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry Dante. I, its hard to do this knowing I might die but damn it we need to find a solution. And if it works how I want then we won't be dead, Ark will be contained and the attacks will be over. And if there isn't that much of a change in my appearance I would go back to school."

"If it works how you want it to."

"How we want it to. We want it to work that way Dante." Sanne continues working, leaving the Super Scan off…

"Second scene, Romeo appears outside the window as Juliet comes forward." An Acting group practices for their performance later that night. As they work several black mists come out of the lights above and attack the group.

Sanne gets frustrated and closes the program. "I need a break, and so do you." Sanne turns some of the other programs off then restarts the Super Scan. "Want to go and get something to eat? I'm starving."

"I got some pizza rolls in the mini fridge."

"I want a break from this room as much from the work. I think we might be able to…" A beeping noise interrupts Sanne.

"Activated Tower!" Both yell at the same time.

"Call Krieger and I'll call Mira."

"Got it." Sanne and Dante get their phones out making their calls.

Krieger is working out in the gym and doesn't hear his phone ring. A few minutes later though he hears something else. "What the frak?" He leaves the exercise room and sees the doors lying on the floor after being blasted off of their hinges. "Attack!" Krieger turns and runs for the boys' locker room when five actors fly through sparking with energy.

Mira answers her phone. "What, attack? We'll be there, uh huh, yeah Barack's with me. We'll be there." Mira hangs up. "Naia and Ark are attacking." Barack sighs in disgust.

"Why can't we beat them? Didn't Sanne and Dante say they were working on something?"

"Yeah but who knows how long that will take right?" Barack and Mira take off for the sewer entrance in the woods.

Krieger leaps up the lockers to the windows in the boys' locker room. "Open damn it!" He pushes hard and the window opens. He starts to crawl through when the possessed actors burst into the boys' locker room.

"_Get him!"_ Three fly towards Krieger and as he drops towards the ground one reaches out and grabs his ankle.

"Let me go!" Krieger kicks at the hand hearing the cracking noise of bone breaking.

"_Aaaa!"_ The person lets Krieger go as his wrist sparks and heals itself. "_We can't let him get away!"_ The possessed actors shift through the wall and continue chasing after Krieger.

Mira and Barack are close to the sewer entrance when they hear yelling. They turn and look to see Krieger running towards them with the possessed actors chasing after him. "Get away!"

"Don't bring them over here!" Barack grabs Mira's hand and runs into the woods away from the sewer entrance and Krieger.

Sanne and Dante wait when a black mist forms behind them. "_Hello losers."_ They turn around and see Ark, spear in hand.

"Ark, stay away!" Dante gets between Ark and Sanne.

"_You can't tell me what to do."_ Ark floats close to Dante. "_What are you going to do Dante?"_

"Anything I can." Dante lunges at Ark who lifts his spear crosswise to block and throw Dante off.

"_Fool. Now Sanne, I was wondering, did you know Krieger still writes Skitz? Still talks to her?"_

"So, someone has to."

"_Oh so the fact he frakked her means nothing to you?"_

"I uh, used to do that with Dante and we're just friends now. I trust Krieger more then anyone else."

"_Well, that's very nice to hear but do you believe that? Do you really think he isn't keeping contact with her since he can't trust you? He did before and you betrayed him."_

"I know I did and I already told him I was sorry for that." Sanne backs towards the control panel of the Super Computer. "Ark if you don't stop this we'll hurt you. Fight the corruption and come back to us."

"_I can't be hurt."_ Ark smiles wickedly as he floats towards Sanne.

"Yes you can." Sanne pulls a J INC Jolter, the newest type of Tazar, and fires it at Ark hitting him in the chest.

"_Aaaa!"_ Ark pulls away breaking the connection of the energy. "_Nice little toy but let me show you how it's done Sanne."_ Ark sparks with energy ready to attack Sanne when Dante jumps on his back.

"Leave her alone!" Dante wraps his arms around Ark's neck.

"_Are you truly believing that this will even slow me down?"_ Ark moves his energy and shocks Dante badly enough to make him collapse to the floor.

"Dante!" Sanne wants to go to him but knows she can't. "Ark please, why are you doing this?"

"_Because I can Sanne."_ Ark charges with energy. Right before he fires an energy bolt at Sanne she fires at him with the J INC Jolter. The two energy bolts clash and the J INC Jolt explodes in Sanne's hand shocking her. "_Sanne?"_ She doesn't respond. "_Well, the fun here is over."_ Ark turns into a black mist and disappears into the Super Computer.

Barack and Mira make it to the Hermitage sewer entrance and run.

Krieger runs through the woods with the actors chasing after him. He doesn't know where to go or what to do.

Naia sees Sanne is passed out on the floor and decides she wants to amuse herself even more. She goes into the Control Room and turns Sanne into a black mist sending her into Sector 5. Naia closes her eyes and morphs herself into Sanne then lies down on the floor.

Krieger runs through the woods going in a wide circle trying to make it back to the sewer entrance in the woods.

Mira and Barack run through the sewers hoping Krieger would be ok and that they would make it to the Factory soon.

Dante wakes up and sees Sanne lying on the floor. "Sanne, are you ok?" He crawls over to her and sees she is breathing. "Ok we just have to wait for the others." Dante hugs her and rocks her back and forth waiting for her to wake up.

Krieger sees the sewer entrance and runs as hard as he can. He slides on the grass stopping at the sewer entrance. He grabs the lid and rips it off then practically throws himself down. The possessed actors merely shift through the ground into the sewers where they see Krieger on his skateboard making a break for the Factory.

Sanne wakes up in Sector 5. "No, Dante, can you hear me!?" She yells a couple more times when Ark shows up. "Ark, what am I doing here?"

"_I got to play and now Naia is going to play."_ Ark backhands Sanne hard. "_And you will shut the hell up."_ Ark sparks with energy forming an energy shield around Sanne. She tries to scream but outside of the energy shield no sound is heard.

Barack and Mira make it to the end of the sewer passage and hurry up the ladder. Running across the bridge and swinging down the ropes they hurry to the elevator and get on.

Dante hears the elevator which also seems to wake Sanne up. "Dante," He looks down at her just as she throws her arms around him and kisses him hard. He tries to push her away as the elevator stops and the doors open.

"Whoa!" Barack and Mira are stunned to see Sanne kissing Dante and Dante groping Sanne's chest.

"It's not what it looks like!" Dante finally breaks the kiss. "I think Ark did something to her."

"Naia, right." Sanne rolls her eyes. "We shouldn't lie Dante."

"Lie, Sanne, are you ok? Where did Ark go?"

"Whatever, Dante if you aren't killed by Naia and Ark I'm sure Krieger will do the job." Barack shakes his head in disappointment.

"But we, she, I wasn't." Dante continues to stammer and tries to defend himself but Sanne wasn't helping much.

"Come on Dante do we really need to cover it up? We got caught we might as well admit to it."

"But we weren't doing anything! Sanne are you ok? Did Ark do something to you?"

"Don't worry about it Dante we'll just say it was Naia or Ark, like you're saying." Sanne smiles wickedly at Dante.

"That's not, you're not Sanne." Dante advances towards Sanne. "You're a polymorphic clone or something."

"Well thanks for the compliment Dante." Sanne rolls her eyes. "Is Krieger coming or not?"

"We saw him, and the attack." Mira is suspicious now about Sanne. "I don't think he'll make it here."

"Then we better hurry." Sanne walks towards the elevator. "Dante, you send us." Sanne pushes the button.

"Why, can't access the Super Computer because you don't know the password? Polymorphic clone…"

"Dante really if I was would I be taking the elevator?" Sanne gets on the elevator and waits for Barack and Mira.

"Don't trust her it isn't Sanne." Dante sits down at the control panel. He puts the headset on hoping to hear the real Sanne but gets nothing. Barack and Mira get on the elevator with Sanne and take it down to the Scanner Room.

"We're ready Dante." Sanne steps into the middle Scanner.

"Transfer Barack, Transfer Mira, Transfer…" Dante stops. "If it really is Sanne but messed up by whatever Ark did to her she won't mind if I do this." Dante adds a few key strokes and locks the Scanner down. "Scanner Barack, Scanner Mira, and virtualization." They land in the Ice Sector as the vehicles appear. Dante starts up the auto transfer and hurries down and sends himself.

"Where do we go?" Barack is already on the Overboard as Mira flies around on the Overwing.

"East of here."

"Where's Sanne?"

"I locked her in the Scanner. If she's really Sanne she might be mad but if it is a fake then it will be free soon." Dante gets on the Overbike then takes off for the activated Tower.

Krieger moves fast through the sewers but the possessed actors fly even faster after him. Before he can get to the end one of the possessed actors gets close enough to grab the back of his shirt. "Aaaa!" Krieger is thrown to the ground. He rolls onto his back and launches himself back to his feet. "Come on, one at a time. Let's see if you can win a fair fight."

"_Fool we need to do nothing fair."_ All five launch themselves at Krieger. He drops to the ground and they all go over him. Krieger gets back up and runs away as the possessed actors collect themselves and prepare their next attack on Krieger.

Dante, Mira, and Barack move through the Ice Sector when a greenish blue blur passes them on both sides. "Frogs," Dante gets his wand out.

"Frak," Mira gets her Kodachi out.

"Dante go up high and rain down your energy orbs while we distract them." Barack points his laser gun at one blur and fires missing. When one blur stops it shows to be a Frog monster as though and fires a laser at Dante.

"Stealth." Mira disappears then jumps off of the Overwing. A Frog leaps and fires a laser at it and destroys it.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires an energy beam but misses. He goes up into the air to stay out of range and goes to his energy orbs.

Krieger sees the ladder and makes a mad dash for it but isn't fast enough. The possessed actors pounce on him and knock him to the ground. "Aaaa!" Krieger screams in pain as they punch and shock him.

Sanne in Sector 5 focuses on her energy. She would either break the energy shield around her or destroy herself. Her energy sparks around her and when she fires an energy beam it makes the energy shield around her shake but doesn't destroy it. She focuses on her energy again. She keeps focusing on it more and more until she feels she is about to explode. "Scattershot!" The beams fill the energy shield and destroy Sanne sending her back to Earth.

Krieger is picked up by a possessed actor and thrown into the sewer water. His body floats a little then sinks.

"_We must look for the others."_ The possessed actors turn into black mists and disappear from the sewers.

Sanne steps out of the right Scanner and sees the middle Scanner is closed. "Hello?"

"Hello?" Sanne hears Mira's voice. "Ark or Naia locked me in here. Sanne is that you?"

"Yes Mira are you ok?"

"A little claustrophobic but other then that no."

"Well I'll go up and see if I can't fix this." Sanne takes the ladder up to the Control Room and goes over to the control panel. She sees the group on Lyoko and notices Mira is on there. "Mira?"

"Sanne?" All three Lyoko Warriors are stunned. "How did you get out?" Sanne misunderstands this.

"I used my energy to break out. Now um, who is," Before Sanne finishes Dante yells.

"I knew you were a fake!"

"What? I'm not a fake. I was stuck and used my powers to get out."

"I know that's what you did Naia. But you can't do anything without the password."

"But I know the password Dante I'm real. Mira I'm not so sure about." Sanne looks at the profile.

"What do you mean? I'm real." Mira runs at a Frog but it leaps away before she can get close to it. Even while stealthed the Frogs seem to see her.

"Then who is in the middle Scanner?"

"Naia," Dante shakes his head. "Sanne, be careful. If Naia figures out you know it's a trick then she will attack."

"Ok, um, let's see what I can do." Sanne takes the headset off and brings up the auto transfer. She hurries down the ladder. "Mira let me try something ok?"

"Ok Sanne." Naia waits but nothing happens. "Sanne?" Naia gets impatient and sticks her head out just in time to see the Scanner doors close around Sanne. "_Well then that's over."_ Naia morphs into herself then turns into a black mist and goes to Lyoko to yell at Ark for letting Sanne escape.

Krieger raises his head out of the water. "They bought it." He climbs slowly out of the water being careful with his bruised and burnt body. "I hope the others are ok." He winces as he lies down on his back.

Sanne lands on Lyoko as close to the others as possible. She finds and puts on the rocket boots then takes off for the others.

"They're too fast!" Barack gets frustrated as he fires and misses again.

"And they seem to know where I am." Mira drops her stealth. "This frakking sucks."

"Don't give up." Dante fires energy orb after energy orb but can't hit the Frogs. He tries leading them but they seem to be able to turn in mid air and always dodge his energy orbs.

The possessed actors go into the Factory finding no one. A black mist appears and forms into Ark. "_You failed."_

"_We got one of them."_

"_You still failed."_ Ark takes the Ghosts from the possessed actors then hurries back to Lyoko.

Sanne sees Dante circling in the air firing energy orbs down at the monsters. She closes her eyes and focuses on her energy as she gets closer.

Dante fires energy orbs at a Frog when he sees a bit of pink. He looks and sees Sanne coming closer on the rocket boots. "Sanne is that you?"

"Who else would it be but me?" Sanne smiles reassuring Dante. This was the sweet, happy, innocent smile of Sanne.

"They need help." Dante points down towards the ground.

"I can see. Well you guys can keep them distracted while I go for the activated Tower."

"What if they send more monsters or go directly to the Tower? You need us Sanne."

"I'll focus on my energy and by the time I get there I should be more then powerful enough to handle anything they have." Sanne continues for the activated Tower as Dante goes back to fighting the Frogs.

Ark sees Sanne coming close to the activated Tower and prepares.

Sanne stops when she sees the activated Tower. She flies down to the ground and takes the rocket boots off. "Let's see if I can do this." Sanne focuses on her energy and moved it to her legs. She gets on her mark, ready, go! She runs for the activated Tower running faster then normal but not fast enough.

"_Hello Sanne."_ Ark throws his spear and Sanne has to stop or else be pierced on it. "_Naia yelled at me for letting you go. I'll make up for that right now."_ Ark sparks with energy.

"Try me Ark. On Earth I'm weak but on Lyoko I have power." Sanne fires an energy beam at Ark. He dodges it then lunges at her. "Bubble." He bounces off and she runs for the activated Tower.

"_I don't think so!"_ Ark sparks and his spear comes to him. He charges it with energy and throws it at Sanne. It pierces her Bubble and goes through her chest. "_You failed Sanne."_

"No I didn't." Sanne focuses her energy on her chest as she pulls the spear out of her chest. The pain is incredible but her energy pushes it back. "Ark, you lose." Sanne sparks with energy as her angelic wings appear. Her energy sparks around Ark's spear morphing it into her own angelic weapon.

"_Frak this isn't good."_ Ark turns into a black mist and disappears into Sector 5 leaving a powered Sanne behind.

"Run little boy but I will catch you!" Sanne ignores the activated Tower and flies towards the center of Lyoko to Sector 5.

Naia watches and waits. When Ark appears at her side she smiles. "_Very good Ark. Now let's end our fun."_ Naia turns into a black mist and goes to the outer wall of Sector 5.

Sanne flies faster and faster. But this makes it impossible to slow down when Naia springs her trap. An energy orb hits her and paralyzes her. She starts to fall towards the Digital Sea when Naia attacks her.

"_You must die for I alone am best!"_ Naia shoves her fist into Sanne's chest and sends energy into her.

_No…_ Sanne struggles to break the paralysis. The power from the Tower was just too much for her. _Don't give up._ Sanne sparks with energy as the pain from Naia sharpens her mind. _You can do this!_ Sanne's right arm breaks through the paralysis and shoves the spear into Naia.

"_You bitch that almost hurt!"_ Naia sends more energy into Sanne. Sanne can feel herself breaking apart.

"This will hurt!" Sanne has to focus more and more on her energy. "We will save you!" Sanne tries to fight back, tries to stop Naia, but her energy collapses as Naia uses more and more power from the activated Tower. "Aaaa!" Sanne explodes.

"Huh?" Sanne wakes up in bed.

"Honey are you ok?" Sanne looks and sees Skitz sitting up in the bed across from her.

"Wait, I'm back." _Did I die?_

"You were just dreaming babe." Skitz gets out of her bed and goes to Sanne hugging her. "It's ok Sanne that was just a dream." Skitz kisses her lightly on the lips. "Kiss it and make it all better."

"Thank you Skitz." Sanne hugs Skitz back and cries.

**A/N Muse still gone. Grr. My new series, at least the opening movie, was a good 80 her idea with me molding them to make sense, lol. She had grand ideas but very little ability to put them down in a way that works. Heck I had trouble making them work they were so grand and complicated, lol. Anyways, new series going well, got the movie and first four episodes done. Of course each episode is about 20+pages and the movie is now 41 pages long. I just keep adding more stuff but I want this to be epic, something like that. Also, episode 3, very very very very graphic, I may post up a second version first that is less graphic.**


	122. Chapter 122

The Other Code Xana Episode 4: Failed Attempt

**The Other Code Xana Episode 4: Failed Attempt**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-117**

Sanne was planning something now that she was back in the other world. She and the others had killed Xana once before and would, could, do it again. She was trying to remember how they activated so many Towers and how they got to the Core so easily as she explains the plan to Dante. "So if we do that we can kill Xana! It will work I'm telling you!"

"How do you know? We know he wants to posses you and if we attack he might do it."

"He won't I'm too strong and he's weak." Sanne smiles. "Bet you say, you stay on Earth if this works instead of staying on Lyoko and turning off the Super Computer." Dante shakes his head.

"I'm not staying on Earth."

"Why not Dante? I'll make sure to be nice to you and take you out and show you Earth. Chocolate, dreaming, soda, TV and movies, and maybe we might be able to get you a girlfriend and stuff."

"Why the hell would I want that?"

"If you knew what it meant you would. Maybe show you a reason why later." Sanne smiles thinking about the new life she would have here. She didn't know how to go back to the other world and if she did what if she had been killed? She'd be going back to nothing. Here she could start over and if she killed Xana life here would be great. She was still uncomfortable with Skitz and the relationship they had but maybe she could work that out and maybe something with Dante. She thought maybe Krieger but he was still with Maria and they seemed to be really close. But here, now, she could start over. "What do you think?"

"I don't care."

"You will I'm sure. But right now I need to be getting back to Kadic Academy. See you later Dante." Sanne leaves the Control Room and goes back to Kadic Academy before curfew.

Xana is watching and decides he wasn't going to give Sanne a chance to attack and kill him.

Sanne lies down in bed after showering when Skitz comes in. "Ooo you look good." Skitz smiles as Sanne pulls the sheet over herself. She was in her sleep shirt and nothing else.

"Um, thanks."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't say that Sanne. I know something is wrong. Past couple of days you've been acting different."

"Um, that time of the month."

"No it isn't Sanne. You just had it like last week. Why are you lying to me babe?" Skitz sits down on Sanne's bed and puts a hand on hers. "Why are you so different?"

"Its complicated Skitz you wouldn't understand."

"Then help me understand." Skitz leans down to kiss Sanne but Sanne pulls away. "Is it Dante?"

"Is what Dante?"

"Are you seeing him, if you are just tell me. I'll be mad but I'll understand. You two are together all the time and you two can talk about stuff we can't and hell we can't even hold hands in public and stuff."

"No it's not Dante, or you, it's me. I don't want to tell you because there is nothing you can do and I don't want to worry you." Sanne hugs Skitz. "Don't worry ok Skitz?"

"I will because I love you honey." Skitz kisses Sanne on the forehead. "Goodnight Sanne."

"Goodnight Skitz." Sanne feels the flush of warmth she gets when Skitz smiles at her. The longer she was there the more like this world's Sanne she became. She wasn't sure if it could go so long that she would forget her world or not. If she did, well, she needed to attack and kill Xana as soon as possible.

Xana waits for Sanne to fall asleep before starting his attack.

Dante feels pulsations. "He's attacking. If they are sleeping they may not know until it is too late." Dante goes to the second level of the Tower and uses the control panel to send himself to Earth.

Sanne tosses and turns in her sleep. A nightmare from the world she knew had followed her to the other world. A black mist forms in the air above her then forms into a monster. Not a Xana monster but one from Sanne's dreams. It reaches down and touches her face lightly with its cold scaly skin. It was a mix of a dragon and a human. Tall, long arms and legs, and a vicious fire breath it could use at anytime. But now was not the time as Xana waits for the moment to strike.

Skitz hears Sanne whimpering and wakes up. "Aaaa!" The monster turns and roars at Skitz waking Sanne up.

"Aaaa!" Sanne pulls the covers over her head. "Go away!"

"_You are to come with me little girl."_ The monster tears through the bed sheet and grabs Sanne.

"Let her go!" Skitz lunges at the monster only to be knocked back by a powerful blow from its left arm.

"Damn it let me go!" Sanne punches the monster but its hard scales protect it. "Damn it let me go Xana!"

"_Why should I do that future host?"_ The monster jumps through the window with Sanne and lands on the ground below. It runs off as the door to the dorm room is kicked open.

"What's going on in here!?" Jim sees the smashed window, the torn up bed, and Skitz knocked out on the floor. "Sanne!" Jim screams her name and looks out the window to see something running into the woods. It is too dark to see what it was though but he is sure it has his granddaughter.

Krieger wakes up when his phone rings. "What?"

"Sanne's been kidnapped." A hurt and bruised Skitz whispers. "Xana sent a monster. We need to get to the Factory now."

"I'll, we'll be there." Krieger hangs up and wakes Ark up.

Skitz is on her way when her phone rings. "Hello?"

"Xana is attacking."

"You're a little late on that!"

"I'm sorry my phone was not where I left it so I could not call you earlier. What has he done?" Dante's curt talking makes Skitz mad.

"He kidnapped Sanne you ass! If you had called us earlier we might have gotten away!"

"Well he won't kill her he wants her for his host. So why worry? Just get here so we can deactivate the Tower."

"And what if he possesses her?"

"I doubt that. Her powers will protect her." Dante hangs up on Skitz tired of talking to her.

Sanne is dropped on the ground in the woods as a black mist forms into Xana. "_Hello Sanne."_

"Leave me alone Xana!" Sanne doesn't get up as she backs away. "You can't posses me on Earth and on Lyoko I'll fight you!"

"_I'll make you submit then."_ Xana snaps his fingers and the monster attacks Sanne with its claws.

"Aaaa!"

Skitz, Ark, and Krieger are on their way through the sewers. "A monster? Like a Krabe?"

"No Ark like a monster monster. Who knows what Xana is having it do to her we have to hurry!" Skitz kicks again going faster on the skateboard with the two boys following her.

"_Well then Sanne are you ready?"_

"Never Xana." Sanne struggles to ignore the pain. The monster has used its claws on her back cutting deep into her. It reaches down and slashes down her back past her butt and down her legs drawing blood.

"_Now?"_

"Never!"

Skitz and the others make it to the Factory and hurry to the Control Room. "Dante where are we going?"

"Mountain Sector, hurry." The three get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room and get in the Scanners. "Transfer Skitz, Transfer Ark, Transfer Krieger, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Ark, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." They land in the Mountain Sector. Dante sends the vehicles then uses the auto transfer to send himself. After getting on the Overwing he takes off to the south.

"_They made it to Lyoko. But what will they find there? Sanne I can't keep doing this or you will die. We'll go to Lyoko and maybe you will submit to keep your friends safe."_ Xana turns Sanne, the monster, and himself into black mists and they disappear to Lyoko.

Ark runs next to Krieger on the Overbike. Skitz is on the Overboard worried about Sanne. Dante flies overhead on the Overwing looking out for monsters.

Xana, his monster, and Sanne form in front of the activated Tower. Before Sanne can act Xana creates an energy dome keeping Sanne in place. "_We will wait for the others to get here."_

The Lyoko Warriors fly towards the activated Tower when a Dragon appears behind them. "Dante watch out!" Skitz creates her spear.

"I see it." Dante dodges lasers as Skitz flies up to attack it.

"Damn it people I can't fly you're going to have to take care of it. I'll go forward and check out what is ahead of us." Ark keeps running as Krieger and Skitz fight the Dragon.

"_Here comes one of your little friends now."_ Xana smiles and sparks with energy as the blur that was Ark appears. "_Hello Ark."_

"Xana let Sanne go!"

"_No. I have her here to watch me torture her friends."_

"We're on Lyoko the most you can do is send us back." Ark gets ready to attack when Xana snaps his fingers and energy shoots out of the ground and wraps around Ark's feet.

"_Oh really Ark? Then tell me does this hurt?"_ Xana sends energy into Ark.

"Aaaa!"

"_I'll take that as a yes."_

"Leave him alone Xana!"

"_I will when you submit to me."_ Xana continues to torture Ark.

Skitz dodges lasers trying to distract the Dragon as Krieger flies higher and higher into the air on the Overbike. "Come on you couldn't hit the broadside of a house!" Skitz blocks a laser then dodges another.

Krieger looks down and waits for the right moment. He gets his Zanbouto out in anticipation.

"Come on Dragon you can't touch this." Skitz goes around and around the Dragon keeping it in one place.

"Now!" Krieger jumps off of the Overbike and falls towards the Dragon. When the Dragon realizes Krieger is coming it is too late. Krieger slices through the Dragon destroying it before landing on the Overboard.

"Good job Krieger."

"Nice catch. Take me back up to the Overbike if you don't mind." Skitz flies Krieger up and he gets on the Overbike before following Skitz and Dante towards the activated Tower.

"Please Xana stop hurting him."

"_Not until you submit to me Sanne."_ Xana looks over at the created monster. "_When the others come attack Dante please?"_

"_Yes Xana."_ The monster runs and hides behind some rocks.

Dante, Krieger, and Skitz make it to the activated Tower and see Ark being tortured by Xana. "Let my brother go you bastard!" Skitz gets her spear out ready to attack.

"_I'll let him go when Sanne decides to submit to me."_

"She'd never do that." Krieger swings his Zanbouto and points it at Xana. "Let Ark go!"

"_Very well,"_ Xana waves his hand and destroys Ark. "_Who is next?"_

"Leave them alone Xana!" Sanne feels her energy rising. She was getting mad and was going to show Xana that he wouldn't like her when she was angry. "You've had your fun now stop this!"

"_I'll stop when you are my host. Now, Dante, if you please go back to Earth."_ Xana smiles evilly as Dante gets closer and is distracted.

"Shut up Xana I hate you!"

"_I know you do but that's alright. Teens like to rebel against their parents sometimes and I understand that."_

"He's not your son you bastard!" Sanne punches against the energy shield. "He's nothing like you!"

"_You're right. He is weak, stupid, and easily killed."_ The monster leaps out from behind the rock and knocks Dante off of the Overwing.

"Dante!" Skitz throws her spear at the monster but misses. Dante scrambles to get away but the monster pounces on him and attacks.

"Aaaa!" Dante is torn apart before devirtualizing back to Earth.

"Frak." Krieger dives at the monster on the Overbike swinging his sword high over his head. The monster reaches up and grabs the sword before it can hit it. Krieger jumps off of the Overbike and it crashes into the monster. The monster lets go of Krieger's sword. "How did you like that?"

"_Not at all."_ The monster attacks Krieger. Krieger lifts his sword and blocks the monster and knocks it away.

"Let her go Xana!" Skitz has grabbed her spear and threatens Xana with it. "Now!"

"_Or what will you do? Attack me with that stick? Go ahead and see how long you last little girl."_

"I'll show you!" Skitz dives at Xana on the Overboard with her spear cradled under her arm like a Knight in a joust. When she gets close Xana snaps his fingers and an energy shield forms blocking Skitz's spear and knocking her to the ground. "Come on and fight me!"

"_I think not."_ Xana sends an energy bolt at Skitz hitting and hurting her.

"Leave her alone now Xana!" Sanne sparks with more energy. "Stop it right now or I will make you pay!" Sanne can feel the rush of emotions fill her. This worlds Sanne loved Skitz and seeing her being hurt was giving Sanne more energy.

"_You must submit to me if you want it to stop."_

"Submit this!" Sanne punches against the energy shield containing her and her hand pushes through it. "You son of a bitch!" She punches it with her other hand and it goes through. She sparks with more energy and she rips the energy shield apart. "Now leave her alone!"

"_Very well."_ Xana destroys Skitz sending her back to Earth. "_You, finish her off."_ The monster turns into a black mist and goes to Earth.

Skitz falls out of the Scanner and sees her brother nursing his wounds. "Are you ok Ark?"

"I will be. Nothing major just a few burns and stuff sis. How about," He stops when a black mist appears behind Skitz. "Look out!" Skitz turns around just in time to be punched in the face. She skids across the floor stopping at Ark's feet.

"_She is still breathing. I must give her credit I did think that would kill her."_ The monster is ready to attack again when Ark lunges at him ignoring his own safety. The monster knocks him away into a Scanner knocking him out.

Sanne's wings explode from her back as her energy comes to full power. "I will kill you Xana!"

"_Just like my monster is killing Skitz? What do you choose Sanne? Kill me and lose Skitz or save Skitz and let me go?"_

"Frak you!" Sanne fires an energy beam from her mouth and hits Xana. "I'll, I, frak you!" Sanne flies into the Tower as Xana slips away.

"No, please, stop." Skitz is lifted into the air by her right ankle.

"Leave her alone!" Dante jumps from the ladder and lands on the monsters back. It drops Skitz but attacks Dante.

"_Foolish boy."_ The monster grabs Dante by his skull, its large hand holding it like a basketball, and slams it into the floor of the Scanner Room knocking Dante out. "_Now for you little girl."_ The monster flexes its clawed fingers ready to cut into Skitz's flesh.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around Sanne. "I don't know what that monster did. She could be dead already, I, return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

Sanne finds herself back in the dorm room with Skitz. "Skitz!" Sanne hugs her and feels this world Sanne's emotion come. "I, I'm so glad you're ok Skitz." Sanne doesn't control herself, she can't control herself, and she kisses Skitz. A second later the door opens as Ark and Krieger come to see if Skitz was ok and see the two kissing deeply and lovingly.

"Whoa!" Ark and Krieger are stunned as the two girls pull apart.

"Um, uh, we, I," Both stammer and look away from the two boys.

"You two were just, uh, wow." Ark blushes a little as he reacts to the sight of the two girls kissing. "I mean um, I don't know what is going on but, um, yeah."

"Oh frak it." Skitz grabs Sanne and kisses her again. "There, happy now?" Krieger shakes his head.

"I don't know. I mean, are you two…" Krieger motions his hands strangely to indicate an action.

"No we aren't doing that we're doing something different Krieger. I don't know if you know this but we don't have the same parts and can't do that." Skitz laughs a little trying to break the tension.

"Um, I, we're just going to go away now." Krieger and Ark walk away closing the door behind them.

"Um, I'm sorry Skitz."

"Don't be they had to find out sooner or later right?"

"I know but um that wasn't like the way I would have done it."

"Neither would I but what's done is done." Skitz hugs Sanne. "I love you babe." She kisses Sanne on the forehead.

"I love you to Skitz." Sanne kisses Skitz on the mouth.

**A/N Grr, Muse still grounded. Why such an early update? Want to get to my new series and stuff. **


	123. Chapter 123

The Other Code Xana Episode 5: Back Home

**The Other Code Xana Episode 5: Back Home**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-117 and OWCX 1-4**

After Sanne and Skitz had been exposed to the others apparently they told the adults and now Sanne and Skitz were at the Hermitage both blushing brightly. "What exactly have you two been doing? What happened that you would do this?" Samantha stares at one then the other.

"It's not that big a deal Grandma. I mean um, you know, we just, uh," Sanne looks away making sure to keep Samantha from looking in her eyes. "Skitz had just um did something and I was happy for her and um, uh, what's the big deal?"

"Yeah Honey what's the big deal?" Jim shuts up when Samantha stares daggers at him.

"You two are too young to be having sex even if it is you two and what you are doing is wrong, immoral."

"What's wrong and immoral about it?" Skitz looks at Samantha then looks away. "And who said we have sex?"

"How long have you two been doing this?"

"None of your business." Skitz grabs Sanne's hand in hers. "You don't have Krieger or Ark in here and who knows what they do with random girls. You're a, what's the word, something."

"Bigot?" Jim flinches when Samantha stares at him again. "Sorry Samantha but um, really what is wrong? I'd rather this then you know, with a boy. No pregnancy scare or stuff."

"Jim it's immoral! A man and a woman is how it's supposed to be not this. And Skitz it doesn't matter what Ark and Krieger are doing since they don't live in the same room as the person they're with and, and," Samantha steams as she tries to think of another reason.

"See you're just a bigot like Jim said. We love each other right Sanne?" Skitz stares, Samantha stares, waiting for an answer.

Sanne is torn inside. This world's Sanne did love Skitz but she didn't, not really, not like this world's Sanne did. But if she ever did somehow go back to the world she knew she didn't want to mess things up for this world's Sanne. She nods her head slowly.

"I doubt that."

"She's just scared of you." Skitz stands up letting Sanne's hand go and gets in Samantha's face. "She's scared of you and what you will do. She loves me and isn't afraid of me think that says something about you?"

"Sit down Skitz!" Samantha pushes Skitz. Skitz goes to push Samantha back as a black mist moves across the floor. When Skitz pushes Samantha the black mist trips Samantha and she falls hard on the floor.

"Samantha!" Jim rushes over to her. "Samantha, are you ok?"

"Out! Get out!" Samantha starts to get up screaming at Skitz and Sanne. The two run out of the Hermitage barely escaping a flying lamp after Samantha throws it at the two.

"Frak, what are we going to do?" Sanne looks back at the Hermitage able to hear Samantha screaming.

"We could launch a return or something."

"The others would still remember and we'd make Xana stronger." Sanne hears more screaming and wonders if Jim would be ok.

"Well we could um, deny it, something, you know? To Samantha anyways after killing those idiots."

"The only way I would launch a return is if Xana attacked."

"_As she wishes…"_ Xana laughs evilly and uses the Tower he activated to trip Samantha to start another attack.

Samantha growls and clenches her hands into fists. She doesn't see or notice the black mist coming up from behind and attacking her.

Sanne and Skitz talk about what to do. "Well, we could just embarrass ourselves to death." Sanne looks at Skitz for approval of her plan.

"How?"

"Well neither of us have had a boyfriend and um we never kissed one so um maybe, you know, we were practicing?" Skitz laughs.

"My brother would believe it but what about Krieger? Why didn't we just ask him?"

"Well it's embarrassing." Skitz thinks about it. As the two walk and think more they hear a noise. Sanne turns around and sees Samantha. "Grandma please leave us alone!"

"_Never!" _Samantha sparks with energy and attacks the two girls. Skitz throws herself in front of Sanne.

"Get out of here Sanne!" Skitz punches Samantha in the face.

"_Run! Make it more fun!"_ Xana's symbol appears in Samantha's eyes. Sanne turns and runs as she gets her Jcell out. She looks back and sees Samantha punching Skitz hard.

"Leave her alone, please! Fight Xana!"

"Run Sanne, ru-." A right hook knocks Skitz out. Sanne runs even faster hitting the speed dial on her Jcell.

"What?" Krieger is with Maria at a theater.

"Xana's attacking!"

"Frak, I'll be there." Krieger hangs up. "Um, Maria I have to go." Krieger starts to get up when Maria grabs his arm.

"No, don't leave me again."

"I'm sorry Maria but I have to go. Its important or I wouldn't be leaving you here." Krieger leans down and kisses Maria on the forehead.

"I want to come if its important to you it's important to me." Maria stands up. "I don't care if you don't want me to I worry when you run off."

"I'm sorry Maria but they won't like that."

"Who are they? Tell me please." Maria takes Krieger's hand in hers. "Please babe I don't want you to hide things from me any more." She kisses him lightly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you to babe but, well, ok." _A return will blank her memory just like the last time she came to the Factory._ "Follow me and prepare to be amazed." The two run out of the theater.

"Huh?" Ark is in an intimate moment with his current girlfriend. "Frak, can't this wait?"

"No Ark your sister, she, she is hurt really bad."

"I'll be there, damn it." Ark hangs up. "Hey babe uh, um,"

"You don't know my name do you?"

"Uh sure I do honey it's uh, give me a minute." The girl smacks Ark and points towards the door. "I guess I can go now." Ark leaves the girls dorm room and hurries for the sewer entrance in the woods.

Dante comes to Earth to call the others when his phone rings. "I'm assuming you know about the attack."

"Yes! Get everything ready we need to get to Lyoko as fast as possible. Send them as they get there and the vehicles ready!"

"Yes Sanne." Dante hangs up on Sanne.

"Frak. Been trying to be nicer to him I guess I shouldn't have yelled." Sanne continues to run.

Samantha stands over a broken bloody Skitz. Xana's symbol appears in her eyes. "_Keh, that was simple, fun."_ Samantha licks blood off of her hand.

Krieger makes it to the Factory first with Maria and takes the elevator down to the Control Room. "Hey Dante."

"Get to the Scanner Room. I'll send you now." Dante completely ignores Maria knowing a return would be needed anyways.

"Why?" Krieger looks over at Maria for her reaction, a blank stare. "Maria that's Dante and this is…"

"We're in a hurry, go!" Dante turns his back to Krieger and Maria while bringing up the Transfer program as Krieger takes the elevator the rest of the way down. "Sit over there and don't bother me."

"But what is all of this?"

"Sit over there and leave me alone Maria." She listens and leaves Dante alone as he prepares the Transfer Program.

"I'm ready."

"Transfer Krieger, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." Krieger lands in the Desert Sector.

"So I just wait for the others?"

"Yes."

Ark makes his way down the sewers when he sees a pink haired person up ahead. "Sanne why are you going so slow?" The person turns around and shows the blood staining their shirt. "Whoa, wait, Samantha!"

"_That's right."_ Samantha leaps at Ark knocking him off of his skateboard. She beats on him same as she did to his sister.

Sanne goes through the sewers when she sees Samantha beating Ark. "Leave her, him alone!" It had taken Sanne a little bit of time to get used to Ark being an ally and was almost ready to attack him before she remembered in this world Ark was a friend and not the enemy.

"_You want me to leave him alone?"_ Samantha picks Ark up by his hair and throws him in the sewer. He floats a little before sinking into the waters.

"No!" Sanne jumps into the water and grabs Ark. She struggles to pull him out of the water. She reaches out for the edge and has her hand stomped on by Samantha. "Aaaa!"

"_You'll have to do better than that Sanne."_

"You can't kill Ark!" Sanne struggles to keep Ark's head above water.

"_Yes I can. Of course I could help you but you would have to become my host. What do you say Sanne?"_

"Frak you! I won't join you!" Sanne swims to the other side. Samantha leaps across and lands in front of Sanne and Ark.

"_Do you want Ark to live? Or do you want him to die?"_

"Frak you! I'll save him!" Sanne swims away from Samantha again trying to fight to keep Ark alive.

"_How will you little girl?"_

"If I get tired and drown you won't be able to get my power!" Sanne swims down the sewer for the end of the passage.

Dante waits for Sanne and Ark. He sends the vehicles and waits with the Transfer programs ready.

Sanne sees the end of the passage and the large metal gate she had been looking for. She reaches it and wraps her free arm around it resting. "_I see you think that I will let you rest just because I can't reach you with my foot?"_ Samantha touches the metal gate and shocks it.

"Aaaa!" Sanne loses her grip on Ark and he sinks into the water. "No, Ark!" Sanne grabs his shirt and pulls. His shirt goes over his head and he sinks even farther. "No, no!" Sanne dives into the water grabbing at Ark's hair. She pulls him back up above the water. "Please Xana don't kill him!"

"_Then join me."_

"Never!"

"_Then watch him die."_ Samantha laughs evilly. Sanne reaches for the edge and Samantha stomps on her hand again.

"Aaaa!"

Dante gets impatient and calls Sanne's Jcell, she doesn't answer. He calls Ark's Jcell and he doesn't answer. "Xana may have gotten them already."

Samantha laughs evilly as Sanne starts to tire. "_Allow me to wake you up."_ Samantha sparks with energy and shocks Sanne. This shock helps Sanne out as it wakes Ark up.

"Huh?" Ark's head and mouth throb with pain. He can feel the gaps where teeth used to be.

"Ark, swim I'm tired of carrying you around." Sanne lets Ark go and he swims on his own.

"_Oh well try this."_ Samantha reaches down to grab Sanne but Sanne grabs her hand and pulls her into the water. Sanne struggles and climbs out of the sewer water as does Ark.

"Run!" They run for the ladder and start to climb up when Samantha leaps out of the water. She sparks with energy drying herself off.

"_Not so fast!"_ Samantha grabs the ladder and shocks it knocking Sanne and Ark off. "_Where were we Ark?"_

"Leave him alone!" Sanne ignores her pain and lunges onto Samantha's back. Samantha shakes wildly trying to knock Sanne off of her.

Ark crawls away then gets his Jcell out. "Waterproof, good." He calls Dante. "Dude, return, launch a return." Ark hears Sanne scream when Samantha slams her against the wall.

"The attack is still going."

"We aren't going to make it man if you don't." Ark coughs on his own blood. "Hurry."

"Very well." Dante hangs up on Ark. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

Sanne and Skitz find themselves going towards the Hermitage. "Did they do it?" Sanne shrugs her shoulders.

"I was fighting Xana. Maybe Dante made it."

"Well, if we haven't talked to Samantha yet then we can lie."

"What do we say though Skitz?" Skitz whispers her plan in Sanne's ear. "Are you sure that will work?"

"I'm sure. We just," Sanne's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Get to the Factory. Ark told me to launch a return so I did before the attack had been stopped."

"So we have a second chance? Alright we'll be there." Sanne and Dante hang up. "We have to go to the Factory. They launched a return before they stopped the attack."

"Ok." The two run to the Hermitage and take the sewer entrance there to the Factory.

"Uh huh, be right there." Krieger hangs up then calls Maria. "I'm sorry something happened and I can't make it."

"But I, fine." Maria hangs up on Krieger in annoyance.

"I'm sorry." Krieger sighs then heads for the Factory.

Ark is with the girl again when his phone rings. "Yeah, my sister? I'll be right there." Ark hangs up. "Um babe my sister was hurt I need to go."

"But Ark we just got here, I was hoping for some fun." She smiles seductively at Ark.

"Yeah um, I guess it doesn't matter I don't remember your name does it?" She smacks Ark then points at the door.

"Out!"

"No problem." Ark runs out of the room and heads for the Factory.

Xana sends a ghost out but this time doesn't posses Samantha. He decides he would do something else to surprise the Lyoko Warriors.

The girl Ark had been with sees the black mist and before she can scream is attacked. A few seconds later her eyes open and Xana's symbol appears in them. "_Keh keh keh."_ She turns into a black mist and disappears from her room.

Sanne and Skitz are headed for the Factory and make it to the end. As they climb out Sanne sees the girl. "Skitz stay down." Sanne watches the girl wondering what she was doing. The girl stands as if she were waiting for someone. "I think Xana possessed someone else."

"We should wait for the others." Skitz and Sanne go down into the sewers waiting for the others.

Ark sees the two girls. "You two together again imagine that." Ark rolls his eyes.

"Its not, well," Sanne looks at Skitz. She nods. "Look this is embarrassing but neither of us have had a boyfriend. So we were um, wondering what it would be um, like to kiss someone and uh well," Skitz takes over.

"We you know kissed each other. We aren't like dykes or anything. And I should kick you where you deserve it for thinking it was like that." Ark looks away. "That's what I thought." Skitz looks at Sanne and smiles, Ark bought it. "We're waiting for Krieger."

"Why?"

"Xana sent some possessed person to the bridge. If we gang tackle her we should be able to get through."

"She cute?"

"She looks like Cindy, from our grade."

"Cindy! That's her name." The two girls stare at Ark. "Um, I was with her earlier and couldn't remember her name."

"You're horrible." Ark shrugs his shoulders.

"What about Mira?"

"Who? Oh, she's like four girls ago, maybe five, not sure who you're talking about." Sanne shakes her head wondering what was different about this Ark. He was more like his father then in the world that she knew.

As they wait Dante gets annoyed. "They should have been here by now." Dante calls Sanne.

Sanne's ringing phone alerts the possessed girl that at least one person is waiting in the sewers. Before Sanne can answer it the sewer cover is ripped off and the possessed girl leaps down.

"Cindy, hey um, yeah I do know your name." Ark gets between Cindy and the girls. "Can we talk about it?"

"_Die Ark!"_ Cindy attacks Ark.

Krieger comes around the corner and sees Ark being attacked by a possessed girl. "Ark!" Krieger leaps off of his skateboard and tackles the possessed girl. She is knocked off of Ark and they roll on the floor fighting each other.

"We better get to the Factory." Skitz gets on the ladder and climbs up. Ark follows her but Sanne doesn't.

"We better help him!" Sanne does a flying kick hitting Cindy hard in the back knocking her into the sewer water. "Come on Krieger!" Sanne grabs his hand and helps him up. They hurry up the ladder as Cindy recovers.

Dante hears the elevator run as it goes directly to the Scanner Room. "What is going on and what took you so long?"

"Just send us before she gets down here!" Sanne, Skitz, and Krieger get in the Scanners.

"Transfer Sanne, Transfer Skitz, Transfer Krieger, Scanner Sanne, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." They land in the Forest Sector. "Transfer Ark, Scanner Ark, and virtualization." Ark lands next to the others as the vehicles appear. "I'll be right there." Dante sets up the auto transfer but before he can get to the ladder Cindy shifts through the ceiling and attacks him.

"Dante?" Sanne waits but no response. "Dante are you there!?" She hears a screaming noise. "Frak Xana is attacking him."

"I'll go back." Krieger waits to be hit.

"No we need to deactivate the Tower."

"Which is where?" Sanne shrugs her shoulders then looks at the pulsations on the ground.

"Um, I think west, maybe south west." Sanne goes over to the Overboard and gets on. "Coming Skitz?"

"Yep." Skitz runs over and gets on behind Sanne. Sanne had learned how to control the Overboard better and takes off for the activated Tower.

"Wait for us!" Ark jumps on the Overwing as Krieger gets on the Overbike. They take off after the two girls.

Dante rolls on the floor wrestling with Cindy. "Xana you won't win!"

"_I don't need to win this fight I just need to get Sanne as my host!" _Cindy punches Dante hard.

"You won't get her." Dante spits blood in Cindy's face. "She'll kick your ass again like always."

"_Not this time. I'll make a deal with her. This girl's life or hers."_ Cindy punches Dante again knocking him out.

Sanne looks around for the activated Tower as they fly. "Skitz fly lower I want to see if the pulsations change." Sanne was amazed by how the Forest Sector looked. She had gotten to the changes after the virus. She had gotten used to the extra trees and the vines. Now it was more open.

"This low enough?" Skitz dodges rocks, trees, and other objects.

"Yeah, we need to go south now." Skitz turns at the next corner and the boys follow.

Cindy collapses to the floor of the Control Room as the Ghost leaves her. It goes into the control panel of the Super Computer.

"Aaaa!" The Overboard, Overwing, and Overbike disappear under the Lyoko Warriors.

"What was that?" Krieger gets back up. "Dante are you there?"

"It wasn't Dante." Sanne can sense the evil. "Xana's coming." Sanne closes her eyes and focuses on her inner powers. "A little farther south of here he's waiting for us at the activated Tower." Sanne runs focusing on her inner powers. She wants to be ready. If she could attack and rip the energy orbs out of Xana she would kill him and make this world perfect. Well, almost perfect. If she was in this world for good she wanted to be with the person she loved not the one this world's Sanne loved. No, her, this world's Sanne was… Gone? She was going to make this world hers and this world would be Xana free.

Xana sees Sanne first, focuses on her. Sanne was the only one on Lyoko that could deactivate the Tower. If he got her as his host he could kill Dante before anything else could be done. And he would get Sanne as his host this time. "_Hello Sanne how are you today?"_

"Shut up Xana and get ready to die."

"_What was that?"___

"I said get ready to die." Sanne sparks with energy. "I'll make this world perfect by killing you once and for all!" Sanne's wings explode from her back and she takes off into the air.

"_Be careful Sanne. You wouldn't want Cindy to die would you?"_ The black mist appears and forms into a portal showing Cindy on the floor. "_I will crush her heart if you do not submit to me."_

"Go ahead Xana. One little girl lost will be nothing compared to stopping you."Sanne dives at Xana sparking with more energy.

"_I see."_ Xana sparks with energy and prepares to fight. He transfers the power of the activated Tower into himself. "_Prepare to lose Sanne."_

"Prepare to die Xana!" Sanne sends a bolt of energy at Xana who blocks it with an energy shield.

Dante wakes up and sees Cindy passed out on the floor. "He must have left her. Did we deactivate the Tower?" Dante goes over to the control panel and looks at the screen. "What are you doing Sanne?" Dante gets the headphones on. "Sanne what are you doing? Get in the Tower!"

"I'm killing Xana! Activate a Tower and give me the power!" Sanne dodges an attack from Xana then slashes at him with an energy sword.

"Sanne you can't do it he'll take you as his host!"

"No he won't! I'm going to rip the energy orbs out of him and destroy them myself!" Sanne slashes Xana across the chest exposing the energy orbs. She goes to reach for one with her other hand but Xana backs away fast.

"_I think not Sanne."_ Xana sends a massive energy bolt at Sanne. She raises the energy sword and splits the energy bolt. It goes on behind her and one hits Ark, the other Krieger sending them to Earth.

"Try again Xana." Skitz cheers Sanne on.

"_I will."_ Xana sparks with energy and creates an energy orb. He adds more and more energy to it.

"Don't think I'll give you the chance." Sanne flies at Xana with her energy sword ready. Xana throws the energy orb at her but Sanne dodges it. It slams into the ground exploding with massive force.

"Aaaa!" Skitz is knocked off of the edge of the pathway and falls towards the Digital Sea.

"Skitz!" Sanne fires an energy beam at Skitz destroying her. But this distraction is just what Xana wanted. He attacks Sanne from behind destroying her wings then wrapping his arms around her body in a bear hug.

"_Sanne, my host."_ Xana bites Sanne on the neck.

"Aaaa!" Sanne struggles but can feel Xana entering her.

"Sanne, no, we can't lose her." Dante tries to bring Sanne back but the program bugs up. "We need to destroy her somehow before he gets her as his host." Dante brings up a program he had been hoping for Sanne to use on him. Once Xana was defeated he wanted to be deleted and the Super Computer destroyed. But now his deletion program would stop Xana from taking Sanne. "No, wait for it." Dante has the program ready but stops with the last button. "Take her Xana so I can kill you."

_No…_ Sanne can feel herself weaken. Xana was slowly entering her destroying her purity and taking over. She feels the evil, the power, the corruption. Soon Xana would have her and she would…

"Sanne!" Her eyes snap open and Mira is standing over her. "Sanne can you hear me? Dante I think it worked."

"Huh, what?" Sanne sits up. "I can't see, what's going on?" She was in the Scanner Room. "What's going on?" Mira looks down at her.

"Dante activated a Tower and sent you a Ghost. We tried a return and the Scanners but you wouldn't wake up. Dante got the idea to use a Ghost to try and wake you up."

"But, Xana, he was about to take me." Sanne waves a hand in front of her face. "And why can't I see?"

"Xana? Xana's been dead thanks to you Sanne." Mira hugs Sanne. "I can't wait to tell the others."

"Where are they?" Sanne blinks. "And why can't I see!?"

"Well it was my night to watch you for when your body did uh, its thing. Don't worry Krieger and Barack never did that." Mira ignores Sanne's other question.

"But, what time, day, is it and why can't I see?!"

"Probably around two and it's the day after. We did a couple returns trying to wake you up and to keep people from getting suspicious."

"But then, that, I'm back home." Sanne closes her eyes tight then opens them. "And why can't I see?"

"Um, well, Naia did something." Mira wanted to avoid it but knew she wouldn't be able to for long. "Um, I'll help you to the elevator." Mira helps Sanne up and over to the elevator. They take it up to the Control Room.

"Sanne are you ok?" Dante gets up and goes over to her.

"Why can't I see?" Sanne blinks a bunch of times hoping one time she'd be able to see. "What's wrong with my eyes?"

"Naia destroyed them."

"Destroyed them? My eyes?"

"Well, kind of. When you, when we found you they were gone. We used the Scanners to heal you but she did something inside of you that the Scanners didn't or couldn't heal."

"I can't, I can't be blind." Sanne starts to cry. "I can't be blind." She sits down and cries harder.

"I was hoping the Scanners would heal it but if you can't see I don't know what to do Sanne."

"I can't be blind. I can't be blind here." Sanne hugs her knees and cries more.

**A/N Ah yes, Sanne is blind! What did Naia do to cause this? What could she have done to Sanne to keep Sanne blind even after the Scanners healed her and brought her eyes back? I know…**


	124. Chapter 124

Code Xana Episode 118: W Is For Water

**Code Xana Episode 118: Water World**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-117**

Sanne is freaking out. She couldn't see. When she was taken back to the dorm building by Mira she had to act like when she woke up, not that she slept, that she couldn't see. She was at the hospital now and the doctors were looking at scans of her brain. "I don't see any damage. There is nothing wrong here. I do not know why your daughter,"

"Granddaughter." Samantha corrects the doctor.

"Why your granddaughter is blind. It could be psychological damage. Has she seen anything horrific lately? There are cases where blindness or going mute is a reaction to seeing something terrible. The mind isn't able to, handle, the input and so shuts it out."

"I didn't see anything I was sleeping."

"What were you sleeping about? It could have been something you were dreaming about. It's rare in fact I've never heard of it but I don't see, er, I don't know why it couldn't happen."

"I don't remember." _Naia might have done it though. She might, that would make sense. What did she do though and how do I change it?_ "Um, if its psychological is there like a way I can fix it."

"We will have you talk to our psychiatrist. She'll find out if there is a solution I'm sure. If it is that kind of trauma. If it isn't we'll keep looking for the cause. We have the other scans and we'll send them to a lab to examine."

A few hours later Sanne is being driven to the Hermitage. "Honey is there anything you want?" Jim is driving while Samantha talks to her.

"No." Sanne was getting scared. The Scanners couldn't heal psychological damage only physical damage. "Are we there yet?"

"We're almost there Honey."

"Why can't I stay at the school? All my stuff is there. I'm still allowed to go aren't I?"

"We'll see. Your mom and dad are flying here tomorrow. Your father was thinking of replacing your eyes but if your eyes aren't the problem then cybernetic eyes won't do anything. But for now you'll stay at the Hermitage. Jim has already talked to the principal."

"But all my stuff." Sanne didn't have her Jtop or Jpocket with her.

"We'll have Krieger bring the important things over but the rest will be safe. Your roommate um, what is her name?"

"Zen."

"I'm sure she won't mess with it." Samantha reaches back and touches Sanne making her jump. "I'm sorry."

"I just wasn't expecting it." Sanne reaches out for Samantha's hand and grabs it feeling the warmth.

That night Krieger brings over some clothes and Sanne's Jpocket. "I don't think you will need your Jtop if you have your Jpocket." Krieger hugs her and kisses her on the forehead. "Are you doing ok?"

"No. I want to go back to the school. If you know who attacks and I can't get away we have to hope Dante can make it."

"Sanne it isn't safe for you. Stairs and other kids. I don't want you to get hurt any more." Krieger hugs Sanne tight. "I love you."

"I love you to." Sanne hugs Krieger and starts to cry. She wanted so badly to see him but couldn't.

The next day Jeremie and Aelita come to the Hermitage. "Sanne?" Jeremie sees her. Sanne turns her head but she can't see him. "Are you ok?"

"What do you think?" Sanne was getting less depressed and angrier. What could she do that would fix her? If Naia made it psychological damage then she could fix it if she figured out what was done.

"It's ok Sanne." Aelita goes into the room and hugs Sanne. "We're here for you. If you want to we'll take you home."

"I don't want to go home. I want to stay. Nothing changed except I can't see." Sanne hugs her mother then let's go. "I would say I'm glad to see you but well, I can't see you." Sanne laughs lightly. She had to harden herself to this. Maybe if she got over being blind she would cure herself.

"You're so strong." Aelita smiles at Sanne as tears form in her eyes. She watches Sanne's eyes move around. They weren't focusing on anything. They weren't searching for anything they were just moving. It was creepy knowing that the eyes looked around but saw nothing.

"Hey if anything dad can just scan me right? With your all powerful Scanners at the Factory I will be cured?" Sanne laughs a little more.

"Uh yeah Sanne." Jeremie puts a hand on Aelita's shoulder and motions towards the door. "We're going to talk to Samantha for a little bit do you want anything?" Sanne shakes her head so the two leave. When Sanne hears them go down the stairs she leaves her room and crawling on the floor makes it to the top of the stairs to listen on the adults below.

"It is a bad idea Jeremie. What if Xana escapes?"

"He won't he's trapped in the Tower. We turn them on and Scan her. Or launch a return and then make sure she doesn't sleep that night or something. If something changes then her dreams will change and this won't happen."

"And if Xana escapes our lives will be ruined. We'll all have to drop everything to fight him. I hope you have fun explaining it to everyone else."

"But Xana won't escape. He's trapped in the Tower." Jeremie and Samantha continue to argue. Aelita looks up and notices Sanne is listening.

"Ears." Aelita points and the two see Sanne.

"Um, Sanne, uh how much did you hear?"

"Everything." Sanne slowly starts down the stairs. "And very funny. The Scanners aren't real. Even if they were I doubt they'd heal me. The doctor said it was psychological not physical." Sanne has to keep the group from going to the Factory. "I'm glad you're making fun of me." Sanne laughs a little, very forced. "Don't feel bad for me and stuff. Don't treat me any different. I just want to go back to school and stuff you know?"

"But it's dangerous. Your classes are on different floors and the dorm building. And how will you see what's on the board?"

"Well Skitz, er, someone will help me." Sanne was thinking about the Skitz in the other world. A world she could see in. A world where people loved her and didn't hate her. "Zen my roommate could help but like Mira or Krieger elsewhere."

"I'm sure Zen would love to lead you around like a seeing eye dog but in case she doesn't I think you should come home." Jeremie looks at Aelita. "Right Honey? Since the kids came to Kadic Skitz got hooked on drugs and Ark ran off and now Sanne is blind. I think we should get Krieger pulled out before anything happens to him." Aelita responds.

"No. If Sanne can handle it then I think she should go. Ark and Skitz never had… Rules. I'm not surprised what happened to them. But Sanne has done nothing wrong I see no reason to punish her."

"Thanks mom." Sanne smiles in the direction of Aelita's voice. "I don't want to go home. I want to stay with my friends and stuff."

"Stuff being Krieger." Samantha and Aelita smile at Sanne knowing while Jeremie shakes his head not knowing.

"It's too dangerous! She could trip and fall down the stairs."

"She could do that with her sight. If she wants to stay then I support her." Samantha goes over to Sanne. "But if she wants Sanne could stay here and have Jim help her to school and back."

"No I want to stay at the school."

"Will Zen help you? I don't know if she would. Of course I don't know how close you two are."

"We are kind of close." _Not._ "I'm sure she misses me and is worrying."

"Well call her."

"I don't have her number."

"How close can you be if you don't have her number?" Sanne has to think fast before getting caught in her lie.

"Well we stay in the same room. No need to call her when she's right next to me."

"I see. Well, after classes we'll go over and talk to her ok? If she agrees and we can set things up with your teachers we'll see about you going back to class." Jeremie clears his throat. "Yes Jeremie?"

"I'm her father I think I should have a say in this."

"Sure you do. It is your word versus mine, Aelita's, and Sanne's. I'm sure things will be ok if we work it out." Samantha puts a hand on Sanne's shoulder. Sanne flinches. "Sorry."

"No just a little warning ok?" Sanne laughs nervously as Samantha squeezes her shoulder. What would happen at school every time someone bumped into her? What would happen if Ark and Naia attacked?

Over the weekend Krieger helps Sanne to the Factory and the Control Room. "Dante do you think we could modify my program to fix me?"

"No. We don't know what is wrong with you. When you were, out, did you go to that other world?"

"Yes." This confuses Krieger.

"What other world?"

"Um, well Krieger there is another world, I think." Sanne explains to Krieger what had been happening.

"Ok, and what does this have to do with you being blind? Were you blind in that world?" Dante answers.

"It may be part of the transfer process between worlds. I can't see, um, know how that kind of transfer can't be hard on the brain. Her body remains here but her mind goes to this other world yet the Sanne of that world does not come here. It could be the stress on her brain that has caused this."

"Or psychological damage from whatever Naia did to me. Or maybe she damaged my brain in a way that the Scanners can't heal. We don't know and until we do there is nothing we can do to change it."

"So we should stay focused on defeating Naia?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me I am fine. I just can't see."

"Sanne you aren't fine. You cried on my shoulder yesterday and Samantha told me to keep an eye on you because she heard you crying to."

"Well, I was trying to brush my hair and went to look in the mirror but duh I can't see." Sanne laughs about it, now. When she did it the weight of losing her sight hit her hard.

"Well I'll help you back. Dante please if you have any free time look into fixing Sanne." Dante nods. He had already looked over Sanne's information and could find nothing wrong with her. But he would try again and again to see if he could fix the woman who had saved him from Xana. The woman who had freed him from Lyoko and gave him her love even if it was only temporarily.

Two days later, Tuesday, Sanne is in her dorm room. "Thank you Zen." Sanne sits down on her bed.

"No problem. Nice little bribe." Zen pockets a check for five thousand Euros. Sanne had Dante hack the school records for Zen's number and begged her to help her out. Zen said no so Sanne offered money. In the end they agreed on a fair amount. "So what you want me to do? Lead you to the showers, class, and stuff like that?" Sanne nods. "You're coming with me not me with you. I decide I want to go do something and you don't like it too bad or stay here."

"Hey it won't be that bad. My friends can take over once I'm in class." Sanne lies down hoping she would be able to get used to school, Zen, while being blind. If she didn't the next attack could be very bad.

What if she couldn't see on Lyoko? The Scanners dealt with the subconscious. If her mind was messed up then would she to be messed up? Naia and Ark were going to find out the next day.

After Zen lead her to the showers Sanne changes and gets ready for her first day back since becoming blind. She holds onto the back of Zen's book bag. "Slow down Zen!"

"Sorry." Zen goes a little slower. She is almost to the first class when a water pipe breaks. Water shoots all over the hallway and Zen slips taking Sanne with her. "Aaaa!"

"Aaaa!" Sanne and other students scream.

In all the bathrooms water flows out of the toilets.

More water pipes break across the campus. Sanne can't hear the sound of the Super Scan beeping on her Jpocket over the rush of water and screaming of students but she knows this was no coincidence. "Get us out of here Zen!"

"Where do we go?"

"To the woods, frak." Sanne hopes the others would be going there and would wait for her. But how would she direct Zen to the sewer cover? "Find one of my friends Zen!"

"You don't need to yell at me." Zen leads Sanne out of the building and heads for the woods.

"Frak," Krieger calls Sanne but she doesn't answer. "They better leave her alone." Krieger heads for the sewer entrance in the woods.

"_There she is. And her little seeing eye dog to."_ Ark forms out of a black mist and gets his spear out. He sneaks up behind the two then beats Sanne with his spear. "_Surprise!"_

"Aaaa!" Zen freaks out at seeing Ark, evil form, floating in the air sparking with energy. "What are you?!"

"_A god. A god dedicated to destroying the life of one Sanne Belpois."_ Ark smiles evilly. "_And you? Her roommate and lap dog?"_

"I'm not a lap dog!" Zen lunges at Ark with a kick. She bounces off harmlessly. "Ow."

"_Again I am a god. You are nothing."_

"Zen, there's a sewer entrance around here. We need to get there to get to the Factory."

"_Like I will allow you to get there?!"_ Ark raises his spear and beats Sanne with it again.

"Stop it!" Zen attacks Ark and punches him. Ark laughs and shocks her. Zen drops to the ground.

"_That was annoying."_ Ark bends down near Zen. "_You have no idea what she has done. She released an evil entity onto this Earth. An entity that killed with no mercy. My partner killed him and for her reward Sanne took the man she loved. Now we get our revenge. Who do you think it was that blinded her?"_ Ark grabs Zen by her shirt and lifts her into the air. "_You are young. What are you doing here?"_

"Leave her alone. Zen isn't part of this Ark."

"I can defend myself." Zen spits in Ark's face. "Ark, you ran away didn't you? What the frak happened to you?"

"_I gained powers and realized what it meant to be alive."_ Ark tosses Zen into a tree knocking her out. "_As for you Sanne I'm not done."_

"Don't do it Ark. Please we're friends." Sanne talks in his general direction unable to see him. "Please tell me how to fix me. You don't have to be Naia's slave you can be free."

"_Free? Slave? Who said I was a slave? And free from what greatness?"_ Ark pokes Sanne in the chest with his spear cutting her shirt and skin. "_I can do anything I want now. To you, Mira, and anyone else."_ Zen pokes Zen with his spear. "_She is still out. I guess I'll play with you some more Sanne."_ Ark pokes her again cutting her shirt and skin some more drawing more blood.

Krieger is running through the woods after getting away from the water. He runs and hears a scream. "Sanne?" He runs towards the scream. A few seconds later he sees Ark standing over a bloodied Sanne. "Leave her alone!" Krieger lets loose a flying leap kicking Ark in the back.

"_Hello Krieger."_ Ark swings the spear like a bat knocking Krieger away from him. "_I was just having some fun with Sanne. Would you care to join us?"_ Ark smiles evilly. "_She was getting boring."_

"Bring it Ark. One on one and hand to hand. Unless you're too scared to fight me without a weapon." Krieger gets in a fighting stance.

"_Very well."_ Ark tosses his spear to the side.

"This is our chance." Barack and Mira sneak around grabbing Sanne. They drag her away from the fight and get her to the sewer entrance.

Ark swings at Krieger who dodges. Krieger kicks at Ark who backs off. "I can beat you any time any place Ark."

"_Oh really? We'll see about that Krieger." _

Sanne is going slow down the sewers with Barack and Mira helping her. They could not use their skateboards as Sanne couldn't see.

Dante gets back to Earth after waiting for the others to show up. He gets his Jcell out and calls Sanne. "Sanne, are you coming?"

"Slowly. I can't see so we have to walk."

"What is the attack?"

"Ark and Naia broke the water pipes at school then Ark attacked me."

"Who is coming?"

"Barack, Mira, and I. Krieger is fighting Ark."

"Is that a good idea?"

"He had to so I could get away. If he hadn't, I, well I'm already a bloody mess." Sanne laughs nervously. "I don't want to see myself."

"I'll be waiting with the vehicles sent and Transfer Programs ready." Dante and Sanne hang up.

Ark backhands Krieger. "_Not so snappy now are you?"_

"Frak you." Krieger wipes blood off of his lip. "You're not doing so well are you? I've been kicking your ass all these years and you still can't beat me." Krieger lunges at Ark.

"_I can!"_ Ark blocks Krieger's attack. "_And I will!"_

Sanne, Mira, and Barack make it to the end of the sewer passage and climb up the ladder. Mira helps Sanne down the bridge then grabs a rope for her. Sanne slowly slides down then hurries towards the elevator, with guidance from Barack. "I hope I can see on Lyoko."

"We should have tested that before shouldn't we?" Sanne nods. "Well too late now right Barack?"

"Right." The three go straight to the Scanner Room. Mira helps Sanne into the middle Scanner then gets in the right Scanner as Barack gets in the left Scanner. "We're ready Dante."

"Transfer Sanne, Transfer Mira, Transfer Barack, Scanner Sanne, Scanner Mira, Scanner Barack, and virtualization." They land in the Ice Sector.

"Aaaa!" Sanne is shocked. She covers her eyes then slowly looks around. "I can see!" She jumps up and down. "I can see!"

"So can I you don't see me bragging." Mira smiles at Sanne. "Glad we don't need to virtualize you a Seeing Eye dog."

"Yeah. Dante are you coming?"

"I'll be right there." Soon Dante lands on Lyoko and the Warriors get on the different vehicles.

Krieger dodges a punch from Ark and punches him in the gut right under the ribs. "How'd that feel?"

"_Like this."_ Ark sparks with energy and moves too fast for Krieger to dodge getting him the exact same place only harder.

"Cheater."

"_Yep."_ Ark kicks Krieger hard in the head. "_But I'll win and I do love winning."_ Ark sparks with more energy and attacks Krieger again.

"Cheating bastard." Krieger doesn't go on the defense. He attacks Ark trying to force him into a corner.

"_Cheating winner is more like it."_ Ark blocks an attack and is about to attack Krieger back when his spear pierces his chest. "_What the?"_

"Son of a bitch, how does that feel?" Zen moves the spear around trying to hurt Ark.

"_Not too bad."_ Ark grabs the spear and pulls it through his body and out of Zen's hands.

"Whatever your name is get out of here!" Krieger is afraid for Zen. He could handle Ark but what would Ark do to Zen after she attacked him? "Ark leave her alone man she doesn't know what she's doing."

"_She wants to play and I'll play."_ Ark uses his powers to instead of turn around to meld into himself and shift his body so he is facing the other way. "_Little girl can you fight?"_

"Yes!" Zen kicks Ark between the legs. She gets a reaction for a few seconds but then energy sparks around the area and he laughs evilly.

"_Such a blatant girl move."_ Ark grabs Zen by the neck before she can react. "_I wonder, if I choke you will your eyes bug out before you stop breathing?"_ Ark lifts her in the air. "_Or should I shove this into you like you shoved it into me?"_ Ark runs the end of his spear down Zen's shirt to her belly.

"Leave her alone!" Krieger jumps on Ark's back. "Let her go!"

"_Really Krieger once I use my powers you think you can fight me?"_ Ark drops Zen then reaches back, bending his arm strangely, grabbing Krieger by the shirt and pulling him off. "_Pathetic you are."_ Ark drops Krieger but before Krieger hits the ground Ark kicks him in the stomach sending him into the air. Before Krieger starts to come down Ark kicks him again. Ark continues juggling Krieger with kicks and energy toying with him.

On Lyoko the Warriors see the activated Tower and Naia. "Frak. She'll want me so I'll give her me." Sanne wants revenge and focuses on her energy. "Dante stay back. Barack and Mira watch out for any monsters." Sanne goes forward on the Overbike as the others stay back.

"Be careful Sanne."

"I will be." _Not. Maybe I can get her to send me back to the other world. A world in where I can see._ "Naia!"

"_Yes Sanne? Want a rematch?"_

"Yes!" Sanne's wings appear from her back and she flies off of the Overbike. "Fix me Naia or else!"

"_Or else."_ Naia lunges at Sanne and the two clash.

"Then you'll lose!" Sanne thinks about the pain of banged knees and shins. Walking into walls and doors. The pain of not being able to see Krieger, her friends, her family. Her mom and dad came out and she couldn't see them. Her energies rise and spark around her as she attacks Naia.

"_I doubt that!"_

Krieger is kicked even higher into the air by Ark. Ark has him ten meters off the ground and continues to juggle him.

"Leave him alone!" Zen is helpless, or was she? She looks and sees a tree near where Ark was. She runs and jumps into it. She climbs up the branches as high as possible. When the branches start to get too weak to support her she climbs out along a branch and lunges at Ark.

"_Little brat."_ Zen had grabbed his leg. Ark kicks at Zen but she hangs on. As Krieger falls towards the ground Ark sticks his hand out and uses his energy to catch him. "_Not so fast I'm not done with you yet."_

Sanne and Naia continue to battle in the air. "Dante go for it." Dante runs for the activated Tower as Barack and Mira keep watch.

"Naia you will heal me or send me back!"

"_You want to go back? I see. Is that world nice? Is that world better than this one?"_

"Yes!" Sanne fires an energy beam at Naia hitting her in the chest.

"_Well you can't always get what you want."_ Naia sees Dante run into the activated Tower. "_But if you try sometimes you get what you need."_ Naia turns into a black mist and disappears into Sector 5.

"Fix me!" Sanne goes to fly after Naia when a return is done.

"Whoa." Sanne wakes up in bed. "I still can't see." She lies down and closes her eyes. She was blind and in this world still. What she would give to be able to see or be in the other world.

**A/N So she is still blind. And now we have some idea. And what is next? On Friday morning I'll put up the new episode of my Real Code Lyoko.**


	125. Chapter 125

Code Xana Episode 119: H Is For Hell

**Code Xana Episode 119: Degameath**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-118**

Sanne was getting worse. Zen was getting annoyed having to be her seeing eye person. And Ark and Naia were getting bored…

Sanne is behind Zen at the cafeteria. She would have been following Krieger but he was held back after talking during class. "What do you want Sanne?"

"Whatever you're having." Sanne hears a beeping noise. "Frak."

"What?" Zen puts food on Sanne's tray.

"Um, Zen, I uh," Sanne tries to think of a way to get away. "I don't think I'm very hungry right."

"What is it? You said give you the same thing I'm having." Zen crosses her arms and stares at Sanne. Not that Sanne can see this.

"It's not that. My Jpocket is beeping." Sanne gets it out. "Can you tell me what it says?"

"Fine." Zen looks at the screen. "Um it says a lot of stuff." Zen turns the Jpocket sideways trying to make sense of all the data.

"Look in the upper left hand corner and give me the numbers." Zen turns it right side up.

"32n, 27w, 1."

"Ice Sector." Sanne digs her Jcell out and hits 6, the speed dial for Barack. "You know what, go to you know where, after getting me at the cafeteria."

"Where's Krieger?"

"He's back in the classroom. He got in trouble for talking remember." Sanne sighs. "I'll call him later."

"Oh yeah, we'll be there." Barack and Sanne hang up. "Mira they're attacking and we need to get Sanne."

"Where is she?"

"Cafeteria."

"Bleh. My stomach doesn't feel good still."

"We don't have to get anything to eat." Barack kisses her lightly on the lips then they hurry to the cafeteria.

Zen was confused but wasn't going to let Sanne go so easily. "What's going on? What does this mean?" Zen looks at the Jpocket some more trying to figure out what was going on.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Well I'm following you."

"No you're not Zen."

"You can't stop me."

"Fine you can follow us Zen." Sanne worries about what Ark and Naia were doing and hopes Zen doesn't get hurt.

Ark and Naia are at the top of a volcano in Hawaii. "_Hmmm, what if this were to rain down from the sky? Hellfire and brimstone?"_ Naia sparks with energy and raises lava into the air.

"_But if we were to kill anyone it could spell trouble for us."_

"_It could. But it will be fun won't it? And once on Lyoko we can show them our newest creation."_ Naia and Ark laugh evilly as they spark with more energy to gather more lava.

Barack and Mira make it to the cafeteria and see Sanne arguing with Zen. "Sanne we need to get going."

"You're not leaving me behind." Zen crosses her arms.

"Well, fine, come along." _It won't matter once a return is launched._ "Sanne, well, Zen is your guide." Barack and Mira run out of the cafeteria and Zen leads Sanne after them.

Krieger leaves the classroom and sees Sanne, Zen, Mira, and Barack running into the woods. "What the frak? Naia and Ark must be attacking." He runs after the others then yells. "Guys!"

"Krieger, good." Mira stops. "Um, you know what, going you know where." Mira motions to Zen.

"She wants to come? Well, whatever." The group continues to the Factory as Ark and Naia bring the attack to France.

People outside notice a black ash falling from the sky. Soon small light rocks fall. The science teacher picks one up and examines it. "It looks like volcanic rock. But how could it be falling from the sky?" A tree bursts into flames as a tiny drop of lava lands on it.

The group gets to the sewer entrance as black ash, volcanic rock, and something else falls from the sky. "Aaaa!" Mira screams when a tree bursts into flames. The fire starts to spread and more trees burst into flames.

Samantha is sitting in her home when she sees smoke up the stairs. She goes to see where it was coming from when she sees fire. "No, not this place, no." Samantha runs to the kitchen and grabs a fire extinguisher. She runs up the stairs and sprays the fire but the fire extinguisher runs out before the fire is put out. She gets her Jcell out and calls the fire department but…

"Sorry ma'am we're dealing with dozens of fires we can't get to you. Get what you can out of the home and find shelter."

"How can you say that!? I've paid my taxes and now I need you to do your job!" Samantha yells more.

"I'm sorry ma'am but something is falling from the sky setting fires all over the city. We're trying to protect the capital and other important buildings in the city." Samantha gets even angrier and throws her phone at the wall.

"Frak!" Samantha hurries and grabs a few things from the lower floor of the Hermitage and runs out. She stops after a few feet as she sees the woods were burning around her. She goes into the sewer entrance to hide from the fire. She sets down the pictures and other items she had grabbed down then curls up into a ball and starts to cry. There were more pictures, more important ones, but they were gone already. There were the gifts from Jim, her daughter, in the second floor. There were so many things that money couldn't replace burning up in her home.

The group is going through the sewers heading for the Factory. Zen is asking questions but the group ignores her. "Where are we going? What is going on? Why is her Jpocket beeping?" She continues asking questions and the group continues ignoring her.

Fires spread across the city. Naia is sparking with energy trying to control the attack. Ark shows up. "_Naia are you going to be there to watch our new creation?"_ Naia sparks with more energy.

"_Leave me alone! I'm trying to keep this from killing anyone!"_

"_Very well."_ Ark turns into a black mist and disappears.

The group and Zen make it to the Factory. When they climb out they see the smoke, and fire, that used to be Paris. "Oh my gods what are they doing?" Krieger's jaw drops.

"What, what have they done?" Sanne can smell the smoke.

"The cities burning." All around the gang was black ash and volcanic rock falling. Smoke blows with the wind and covers the Factory with a thick black darkness. "Gah, come on."

"Where are we going?" Zen and the others cough.

"Come on." Krieger leads the group to the Factory entrance. Krieger grabs a rope and gives it to Sanne who slides down slowly. The others swing down, with Zen going last, and then hurry to the elevator.

Dante hears the elevator running. He brings up the Transfer Program. The elevator stops at the Control Room and the group gets out. "What is going on?" Dante sees Zen. "Oh, hello."

"What is all of this?" Zen looks at the holomap. "What is that?"

"I'll tell you if you stay here and don't touch anything." Sanne lies hoping to keep Zen from messing with anything.

"Ok. But where are you going?"

"There." Dante points at the holomap. "I have the Transfer Program ready you just need to get into the Scanners." Sanne and the others, minus Zen, get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Sanne, Transfer Krieger, Transfer Mira, Scanner Sanne, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Mira, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector. "Transfer Barack, Scanner Barack, and virtualization." He lands next to the others as the vehicles appear. "I'll be right there." Dante gets up and goes to the ladder once he starts the auto transfer.

"Wait but, you're just leaving me here? I don't think so!" Zen tries to follow Dante down the ladder but Dante jumps down the last few rungs and throws himself into the middle Scanner just before the doors close. A little puff of smoke comes out and Zen breathes it in. "Ew, what the frak?" She coughs a little then when the doors open is amazed. "Where he go?" She looks around the Scanner to try and figure out where Dante went.

On Lyoko the group heads for the activated Tower. Sanne is happy that she can see while on Lyoko but knows it won't be for long.

Ark watches and waits with the newest creation. "_Won't be long now. Soon they will meet you and you will crush them! Then we will destroy the city, destroy them, and make it so we can do anything we want!"_ Ark laughs evilly.

The group has to fly around a mountain of ice before seeing the activated Tower. "No monsters this can't be good." Sanne looks around and sees a glimpse of dark purple. "But Ark is here."

"_That's right!"_ Ark sparks with energy and floats into the air. "_And there is a monster!"_ Ark laughs evilly.

"Where?" Krieger gets his sword and shield out ready to fight.

"_You're looking at it."_ Suddenly the mountain of ice starts to move. No, not a mountain of ice… "_Degameath rise!"_ The ice moves and soon stands up. It has two legs, two arms, and one huge head. Its hands have fingers like tree trunks clenched into fists. It has an Eye on its chest, a huge Eye, an easy target, maybe.

"Holy frak we're screwed." Barack's jaw drops as Degameath towers over the group. As tall as the Tower, no, taller even! Its large arms are raised over its head. "Watch out!" Barack and the others scurry out of the way of the Degameath's hands as they slam into the ground.

"Wow." Sanne sees the Degameath break through the Ice Sector leaving a crater. It roars deafening the group and prepares to attack again.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires at the large Eye on the Degameath's chest and hits it but… Nothing happens!

"Super Leap!" Krieger leaps into the air and lands on the right arm of the monster. He runs up its arm ready to strike. "Super Leap!" He leaps and spears the Eye with his sword but it doesn't do anything! "What the frak!?" He sees the Eye and notices the Eye wasn't on the chest but under the chest! He can see it is nearly three meters into the monster, halfway. "Sanne, Dante get to the Tower we can't kill it!" Krieger is going to try and get away but the monster slams a huge palm into its chest destroying Krieger.

"I'll distract it." Barack takes off on the Overboard and fires his gun at the monsters head. It swings at Barack but misses.

"Go Sanne!" Mira pushes her. Sanne shakes her head and gets over the shock of seeing the new monster. She starts to run for the Tower when Degameath shows he is more than just size.

"Watch out!" Dante tries to warn Sanne but is too late. Degameath leaps into the air and lands in front of the Tower damaging the Sector where it landed.

"Frak." Sanne concentrates on her energy as Degameath roars raising its arms into the air. She gets out of the way of one hand but nearly runs into the other as Degameath slams them down into the Sector. "We're going to need help." Sanne fires an energy beam at Degameath but does nothing.

On Earth Krieger is recovering from his wounds. He felt like he had been crushed, which he was, on Earth. His body felt like every bone had been broken but they were intact thanks to the Scanners. "Zen go away."

"Come on tell me where you went, how you got back, where those things go. I looked underneath and there aren't any tubes leading anywhere. Why do you look sick? Where are the others?"

"I was crushed by a monster and the others are on Lyoko. Maybe, well, help me up to the Control Room. Maybe I can help them that way."

"What way?"

"The way Jeremie used to."

"Whose is Jeremie?"

"None of your business." Krieger limps over to the elevator but Zen doesn't follow. He takes it up to the Control Room and goes over to the control panel. "Hey guys miss me?"

"Yes!" Sanne fires another energy beam trying not to be crushed. Barack flies around the monster firing lasers at it while Dante fires energy orbs. Mira uses her stealth to try and get close and attack the Eye.

"You can't kill it. When I tried I saw the Eye wasn't on its chest it's below the chest. You can't reach it."

"Frak then what do we do? We can't get passed it!" Dante fires more energy orbs now knowing it was futile.

"I don't know."

"We need help!" Barack tries to get close to the chest to see if what Krieger said was true. The monster roars and swings hitting Barack and knocking him not only off of the Overboard but off of the Sector!

"Barack! Alakazam!" Dante fires and hits Barack destroying him before he falls into the Digital Sea.

"We can't do it." Sanne runs away from the monster. She closes her eyes and concentrates more on her energy but can't seem to bring up enough for her wings or other powers. "What do we do?! We need help but Skitz is back in America. Should we call Jim?"

"Well, we do have someone." Krieger looks through a security camera at Zen who was currently asking Barack the same questions she had asked Krieger. "I don't know if we want her though."

"Wait you can't mean Zen." Sanne gets frustrated that her powers won't come out. "We need help but not her."

"Then we're out of options." Krieger watches the screen hoping a miracle would happen.

Dante fires energy orbs and energy beams trying desperately to destroy the monster. Mira waits for the monster to swing at either Dante or Sanne before attacking. Degameath raises its right arm ready to crush Sanne. Sanne jumps out of the way and Mira, still stealthed, jumps on. She runs up the arm and when close leaps at the monsters head. She slams her Kodachi into the face and hangs on for dear life. Degameath roars in pain and goes to destroy Mira with a mighty fist. "Aaaa!" The monster punches Mira destroying her but also punching itself in the face. Degameath staggers, falls into the Tower then falls over from its own massive blow.

"Go Sanne!" Dante fires energy orbs at Ark to distract him as Sanne runs into the Tower.

"Come on, hurry up!" Sanne reaches the second platform, puts her hand on the control panel, and soon the screens fall around her. "Tower deactivated. Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

Sanne and the others skip lunch to discuss what had happened. "We got lucky. If Mira hadn't done what she did we would have lost."

"Any news on strange deaths?" Sanne shakes her head. Krieger is suspicious. "How? The city was an inferno and we were on Lyoko for awhile. How could no one have died?"

"I don't know." Sanne grasps his hand in hers. "Maybe we got lucky?"

"Or Naia didn't want to kill anyone." The others look at Dante. Well, Sanne turns her head in his general direction but being blind doesn't actually look at him. "She wasn't there. You would think the first use of the Degameath monster she would have been there. She might have been controlling the attack."

"Well, either way we need help. That Degameath alone will stop us. What if there had been an Assassin or Dragons there? Or if Ark had attacked us? Zen could help us, if we talk to her and feel her out."

"No way Barack. She's only like eleven or something and we can't trust her. I barely know her."

"Well talk to her more. We need help and you and Krieger have seen her in the gym. She's obviously in good shape and knows how to fight." Sanne shakes her head. "Come on Sanne."

"No way Barack. There is no way she is getting into the group." Sanne squeezes Krieger's hand.

"Yeah, we don't know her or anything and she's too young."

"How old was Jeremie when he started?"

"That's besides the point. She's not a genius that we can rely on." Krieger raises his hand. "A vote, I vote to keep her out."

"So do I." Sanne raises her hand.

"As do I." Dante raises his.

"Sorry Barack but I agree. Just because we're desperate and outclassed by one monster doesn't mean we need to be letting in new people." Mira raises her hand leaving Barack the odd man out.

"Well, I agree not to let her in personally. But when there is an attack and we get stopped by that Degameath we're going to be sorry." Barack raises his hand. "We just need to hope we don't get stopped like last time."

"_Hope all you want next time I will be there to watch."_ Naia watches the group smiling evilly as she and Ark plan the next attack.

**A/N I came up with this monster before CL had there stupid ass Kolossus. Just ask Sailor Sedna. Grrr…. My Degameath kicks ass, able to hide unlike the other guy.**


	126. Chapter 126

Code Xana Episode 120: Like a Shadow

**Code Xana Episode 120: Like A Shadow**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-119**

The Lyoko Warriors were shaken. After two more attacks and two more dealings with the Degameath they were getting desperate. Having a meeting in Sanne's dorm room they try to figure out what to do. "Maybe we can convince Skitz to come back? And of course her parents to let her come back." Krieger's suggestion is not taken too well.

"No way in hell Krieger. She hates me, and you." Sanne grabs his hand. "We don't need to make another enemy."

"She hates her brother and Naia more."

"How do you know?"

"She's told me." This surprises everyone.

"She talks to you?" Barack's tone of voice worries Mira.

"Yeah, sometimes."

"Well it doesn't matter the parents would never let her come back. After doing drugs and stuff." Mira grabs Barack's hand possessively.

"Zen has been there lately. Last time she fought Ark off alone since Mira was hurt." Barack squeezes Mira's hand. "Maybe we could have her join the group? Saves time on trying to dump her or doing a return just because she followed us. You know like last time."

"No way." The rest agree.

"Maybe we could um, call one of the parents?" Krieger thinks who. "Jim might not freak out. And I don't know about your mom Sanne but she might not. Or well, if we told Odd and Sandra then Skitz would come back."

"And your parents? Or Sanne's dad?" Sanne shakes her head.

"We don't need to pull them into this. I'll think of something, Dante will." Sanne sighs. "But maybe we need to make a plan. The Degameath is too dangerous for us to handle without one. The first time we fought it we tricked it into hurting itself. Maybe we can do it again."

"We got lucky that time. Lately Ark and Naia have been there and it seems to act smarter when they are both there."

"But they never sent another monster Mira. Maybe they can't or they just like watching the Degameath crush us." Dante sighs.

"Maybe Sanne. Or well, I don't know." Dante was tired. He had been getting little to no sleep trying to find a way to save Naia. Defeating the Degameath meant nothing if Naia wasn't saved.

"If we found a way to hit the Eye we could kill it. Maybe make my sword longer." Barack holds in a laugh, almost. "What?"

"Shouldn't it be Sanne asking for a longer _sword_ from you?" The group laughs easing tensions.

Zen walks away from the dorm room door wondering what the group was talking about. She had fought Ark? She didn't remember that, or anything else the group talked about. "I'm going to figure this out." Zen gets some ideas as she walks out of the dorm building.

Ark and Naia were also getting some ideas. "_How about we, well no that wouldn't work."_ Ark rubs his chin as he concentrates.

"_I always like to shadow Sanne just to harass her. Maybe there is a way we can do that more?"_

"_Shadow? Hmm, brilliant idea Naia!"_ Naia is confused. "_Trust me Naia this will be fun."_ Ark laughs evilly as he sets up his attack.

Sanne is walking through the woods with Krieger holding his hand. "Krieger I want to be able to see you."

"I know you do but until you are fixed you can't."

"Yes I can. If we go to the Factory we can go to Lyoko and I can see you there." Sanne hugs Krieger then feels something tub on her hair. She lets go when she feels something tug on her hair harder. "Krieger what are you doing?"

"Nothing why?"

"You didn't pull my hair?"

"No you hate that." Krieger feels something on his cheek that wasn't there. "There's something going on."

"Um check my Jpocket." Sanne fishes it out of her pocket and hands it to Krieger. "What does it say?"

"Nothing it's off."

"What? Dang it that's like the third time I've done that. I hate not being able to see what buttons I'm pushing."

"It's ok I'll turn it on." Krieger pushes the power button when the Jpocket is ripped out of his hands by nothing! "I think its Naia and Ark!"

"How can you-" Sanne is cut off when she feels like someone has just slammed into her.

"Sanne!" Krieger goes to help her up when he is attacked from behind. He turns around and sees… His Shadow! But it isn't copying his movements it is moving on its own. "Sanne I'd say run but you'd get hurt worse."

"What is it?"

"Our shadows." Krieger turns and sees Sanne's shadow getting ready to attack. "Watch out!" He pushes Sanne onto the ground making he shadow very small as the sunlight is blocked by the cover of a tree. "I got an idea." Krieger gets next to a tree with the sun on the other side. "No shadows and we can't be attacked." He sits down. "Sanne, very slowly crawl over here."

"Ok." Sanne crawls along the ground and finds Krieger. "What do we do? We can't hide like this. We have to get to the Factory."

"And we have to warn the others."

"Ok. Um, I can't find my phone, call the others." Sanne feels her pockets and no phone.

"I can't find mine either."

"The shadows probably got them." Sanne shakes her head. "This could get really bad."

"I know. Why you should stay here. You can't run on your own you need someone to lead you. If I get attacked or we get separated then you'll be, hurt." Krieger couldn't bring himself to say killed.

"I know but I can't just sit here. I'm needed on Lyoko."

"Dante can do it on his own. I know you want to be able to see again but I'm not going to lose you just so you could have the chance to see for a few minutes." Krieger hugs her then kisses her on the forehead. "Sit here and don't try anything. I don't want to be worrying about you ok?"

"I can make it!" Sanne starts to stand up when Krieger pulls her back down. "Let me go!"

"No way Sanne. Without help you're stuck here. If the others were here I'd take the chance but I don't think I can protect you alone." Krieger kisses her hard on the mouth then stands up. "We'll either launch a return or I'll come back here ok? Just wait for me."

"Ok Krieger." Sanne curls up and hugs her knees trying not to cry. When she was treated like normal it wasn't bad but in a situation like this it really hit her how being blind affected her. She tries to fight back tears but as she listens to Krieger run away her emotions flood her and she starts to cry.

Krieger runs into the cafeteria and sees Maria, Sora's old roommate. "Maria I need to borrow your Jcell."

"Why?"

"I can't find mine and am going to call it to see if I can hear it." Krieger holds his hand out.

"Well why don't you ask one of your friends?"

"I can't call them to ask them and you're the first person I saw." Krieger smiles as Maria reaches into her back pocket. "Had to think about that didn't you?" Maria laughs a little.

"Yeah. Like duh you can't ask them cause you don't have your phone." Maria hands her Jcell to Krieger. Krieger dials Barack's number.

"You know what, you know where." Krieger hangs it up. "Well, I'll keep looking." He hands the Jcell back to Maria and runs out of the cafeteria. "Thanks Maria!"

"You know what you know where?" Maria is confused and looks at the number Krieger dialed. She calls it. "Hello?"

"Hey, who is this?" The number came up as unknown on Barack's Jcell.

"That's what I want to know. Krieger said he couldn't find his Jcell and asked to borrow mine so he could call it but he called you instead."

"Well uh, if that was him tell him I have no idea what he meant by what he said." Barack was already with Mira and running for the sewer entrance in the woods. "And tell him I think he left his phone in my room."

"Well he's not here he ran off."

"Oh." Barack hangs up on Maria. "We better hurry."

"Why?"

"Krieger is supposed to be with Sanne but he was alone when he talked with Maria. Ark and Naia probably got her." They run out of the dorm building and go out into the sun…

"Aaaa!" Mira feels something attack her knees. She falls to the ground and grabs at her right knee when she sees movement going around Barack. "Watch out!" Barack turns and sees the shadow just before it lunges at him. He ducks and the shadow misses him.

"I guess this is the attack!" Barack kicks at the shadow but it melds in through his leg and grabs it. "Frak!" The shadow lifts Barack into the air then slams him into the ground.

"Barack!"

"Get away!" Another shadow jumps on Barack and starts to beat on him. "Get somewhere dark so there aren't any shadows!" Barack struggles to get to his feet but the shadows continue their assault.

"_Haha! Look at her run."_ Ark watches Mira run then calls the shadows off of Barack. "_Naia I'll handle the attack while you watch Degameath."_

"_Very well."_ Naia turns into a black mist and goes to the Desert Sector to wait for the others with Degameath.

Mira is almost to the sewer entrance in the woods when her shadow trips her. "No, no!" The shadow pins her to the ground as a black mist appears and forms into Ark. "Let me go!"

"_No."_ Ark smiles evilly. "_Are you ready to be hurt?"_

"Leave me alone you bastard! You betrayed us!"

"_I gained power and control. I am my own master. I answer to no one. I do not have to follow rules or schedules or curfews. And you know what the best part is? I can do anything I want when I want how I want."_ Ark sparks with energy. "_And what I want to do is hurt you."_ Ark fires an energy bolt at Mira and hits her across the chest. "_I want to hear you scream!"_ Ark hits her again but she clenches her teeth. Mira wasn't going to give in to Ark.

Krieger is running through the woods for the sewer entrance after being slowed down after he got into a clearing and his shadow attacked him. He sees Ark sparking with energy and hides behind a tree. "What is Ark doing?" Krieger watches as Ark prepares another energy bolt.

"_Come on Mira scream!"_ Ark strikes her across the face with an energy face scarring her badly. Krieger leans down and grabs a rock.

"Leave her alone!" Krieger leaps out and hits Ark on the back of the head with the rock as hard as he could. Krieger sees blood come out of the wound but then it sparks and heals itself.

"_That almost hurt."_ Ark spins so fast that Krieger can't dodge the backhand. Krieger tumbles to the ground seeing stars. "_But I know that hurt."_ Ark smiles evilly as Krieger spits a tooth out.

"A little." Krieger lunges and tackles Ark. "Come on fight me like a man not a weakling that has to cheat!" Krieger punches Ark hard.

"_I always lost back then didn't I?"_ Ark shocks Krieger who falls off of him. Ark floats up to his feet. "_Now where was I Mira?"_ Ark turns around and sees Mira climbing into the sewers. "_Get back here!"_ Ark flies at her and knocks her from the ladder. Mira falls to the bottom of the ladder hitting the back of her head hard. Ark floats down ready to strike.

Sanne is still crying when someone sees her, Zen. "Sanne?" Sanne's head moves up but of course she doesn't see Zen. "What are you doing alone?"

"Zen?"

"Yeah Sanne. What happened? Why did they leave you alone?" Zen goes over to Sanne.

"Emergency. Um, Zen, can you help me?"

"Of course. I'll get you back to the dorm building ok?"

"No I want to go somewhere else. I can't lead you there but I can give you the address and you can figure it out ok?"

"Um, ok." Sanne pulls her Jpocket out and gives Zen the address.

"Just use the Map Search option." Zen does and finds the way, street level, to the Factory.

"What is this?"

"Something important."

"Does it have to do with Ark and Naia?" Sanne's face shows surprise. "I've heard you and your friends talking about it. And you talk about it in your sleep sometimes."

"Yes, yes it does." _Another return will be needed._ "We have to hurry. And try to stay in dark areas, no shadows."

"Why?"

"If you find out it will be too late." Sanne grabs Zen's hand and the two take off for the Factory.

Krieger wakes up and hears Mira screaming. He looks and sees the sewer cover was off and crawls over. He looks down and sees Ark at the bottom. "Geronimo!" Krieger drops onto Ark's back knocking him down. "Get out of here Mira!" Mira starts to crawl away.

"_Like you can stop me?"_ Ark starts to spark with energy but Krieger, learning from last time, jumps off. Ark floats to his feet. "_Getting smarter aren't you Krieger? But are you smart enough to surrender and join me?"_

"I'd never join you." Krieger gets in a fighting stance.

"_Then prepare to lose."_

"Will you fight me fairly? Or will you cheat?"

"_I'll win."_ Ark sparks with energy ready to attack Krieger.

Barack is curled into a ball broken and bloody when Jim sees him. "What happened? Who did this to you, Barack?" Jim recognizes him once he gets close. "Are you ok? Where are the others?"

"They, they got away." Barack coughs and a little blood comes out. "I, my ribs, they might be broken."

"Who did this to you?"

"Ark." Barack doesn't worry about saying it. He knew a return had to be done and he didn't want to waste time lying. "Please, call for help."

"Yeah, yeah doing that now." Jim gets his Jcell out and calls for an ambulance and worries about the others. Especially Sanne who was in more danger than the others since she was blind and couldn't go off on her own.

Mira gets away farther into the sewers. She holds her stomach and face feeling blood coming out of the wounds Ark made. She doesn't worry about Krieger. Krieger was strong and could handle himself. She had to get to the Factory and get to Lyoko so she could stop the attack and save Barack.

Sanne is following Zen hoping she'd go a little faster but knew Zen was doing her best. She had never been to the Factory, that she could remember.

Naia waits on Lyoko getting bored. "_It is taking them too long to get here. Maybe I should call off the attack and just let Degameath crush them here. By now they know a return is needed and that's all we're really after. Well, that and Sanne…"_ Naia sparks with energy then turns into a black mist and goes to Earth to see where everyone was.

Ark is pummeling Krieger when Naia appears. "_Ark, that's enough!"_ He turns and sees her.

"_I'm proving a point! Leave me alone and wait for the others to get to Lyoko. I'm not done punishing Krieger."_

"_He won't make it to Lyoko in the shape he is in. Let him go we need to make preparations on Lyoko."_

"_Very well."_ Ark stands over the broken and bloodied Krieger. "_I guess he's learned his lesson."_ Ark turns into a black mist as does Naia and they go back to the Factory and to Lyoko.

Zen sees the bridge, the river, and the Factory. "This is it?"

"I don't know where are we?"

"At the river in front of an old factory."

"Then we made it. Get me to the entrance ok?"

"Went this far might as well continue." Zen leads Sanne to the entrance and sees the ropes. She grabs one and hands it to Sanne. Sanne slides down slowly while Zen swings down. "Now where?"

"There is an elevator. We have to take that down ok?"

"Down where?"

"You will see." Zen leads Sanne over to the elevator. "Hit the button once." Zen does and soon the doors close and the elevator goes down to the Control Room. "Dante are you here?"

"Of course I am. Hello Zen."

"Hey, how do you know my name?" Zen looks around the room amazed. "And what is all of this?"

"We'll tell you later. Sanne where are the others?"

"They aren't here yet?"

"No." This scares Sanne. If she was the first one here did that mean she would be the only one to make it? Had Ark and Naia gotten the others already? And if they had would the others last long enough for her and Dante to get to the activated Tower or would they be lost? That's if the two could even make it to the activated Tower. "I'll send you now."

"Send her where?"

"To there." Dante points at the holomap. Sanne goes over to the elevator and feels for the button. She presses it and takes it down to the Scanner Room. When she gets out she slowly walks forward until she feels the middle Scanner. "Transfer Sanne, Scanner Sanne, and virtualization." She lands in the Desert Sector. "Are you able to see Sanne?"

"Like always." Sanne would cry if she were on Earth. To be in perpetual darkness then to be able to see was amazing. "We can wait a few more minutes for the others. If they don't show up then send the vehicles and yourself." Sanne looks around taking in the sight of the Desert Sector.

Mira makes it to the end of the sewer passage and slowly climbs up the ladder. She can feel her wounds ache and bleed. She pushes the cover out of the way and climbs out. She nearly passes out from the effort but keeps going. She had to make it to the Factory.

Dante is looking through the cameras and sees Mira. "Mira made it but she doesn't look in good shape."

"Mira? She's a part of, whatever this is?" Zen looks at the screen and sees Mira. "What the frak happened to her?"

"Ark. Or Naia." Dante hears the elevator run and soon it comes back down and goes straight to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Mira, Scanner Mira, and virtualization." She lands next to Sanne.

"Mira is Barack coming?" She shakes her head. "Did you see Krieger?" Mira nods.

"He's fighting Ark. I don't know how long he will last."

"Then it's just us three. Dante send the vehicles and get here."

"We have an option."

"No!" Sanne yells so loud even Zen can hear it.

"No what?"

"Never mind Zen. Just sit there and wait ok? We'll tell you what everything is as soon as we get back."

"Well, I want to come."

"You can't. Not yet anyways. It's a special process that takes hours and we don't have that kind of time." Dante sends the vehicles then sets up the auto transfer. When he lands he sees Sanne is already on the Overbike while Mira is on the Overboard. "We have to head east."

"And hope they don't send Degameath." The three take off for the activated Tower.

Naia and Ark see them and wait. Like they had before Degameath is camouflaged.

The three hurry and see the activated Tower once they get between two mountains. "We have to be careful." Mira gets her Kodachi out.

"More than careful." Dante gets his wand out.

"Or we could make a kamikaze dive for the activated Tower." Sanne revs the engine of the Overbike and goes a little faster.

"Sanne don't do it!" Dante and Mira try to keep up but Sanne pulls away with the faster vehicle.

"_Now!"_ Ark and Naia laugh as Degameath reveals himself.

"That wasn't a mountain!" Mira immediately goes into Stealth and leaps off of the Overboard as Degameath swings a huge rocky fist and destroys it.

"Alakazam!" An energy beam comes out and hits Degameath across the chest hitting the Eye but does nothing. "Sanne keep going!" Dante fires energy orbs at Degameath hoping to distract it.

"Working on that." Sanne can see the activated Tower, see herself deactivating it, but would be stopped.

"_Got you now!"_ Naia sends a massive energy bolt at Sanne. Sanne sees it just in time and dodges it but loses control of the Overbike and crashes.

"Scattershot!" Sanne fires several beams but Naia's energy shield blocks them. "Get away Naia!"

"_Or else?"_

"Or else I'll kill you!" Sanne sparks with energy as she concentrates on it. All she had to do was think of every moment on Earth since she'd been blinded to have her energy boil over.

"_You can't kill me!"_ Naia lunges at Sanne.

"Bubble!" The bubble comes up and Naia slams into it. Sanne lowers it and attacks Naia herself.

"We can't waste time with this." Dante turns and fires an energy orb at Naia but misses.

"Watch out!" Mira's warning is too little too late and Degameath crushes Dante sending him back to Earth.

"Damn it!" Dante falls out of the Scanner and nearly lands on Zen.

"Where did you go?"

"Lyoko."

"What's that? Where is it?"

"Frak." Dante looks at Zen. He knows Sanne wouldn't make it. With just Mira to help Sanne would either lose to Naia or be crushed by Degameath. "Do you want to find out?"

"Well duh I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to know."

"Get in the Scanner and wait." Dante goes over to the ladder as Zen gets in the middle Scanner. Dante brings up a new transfer card. "Transfer Zen, Scanner Zen, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko. "I'm sending the Overbike. Get on and go as fast as you can ok?"

"Which way?" Zen looks around stunned by what she sees.

"East." Dante sends the Overbike and Zen gets on it.

"Um, which way is east here?"

"Go away from the bright light in the middle."

"Ok." Zen takes off wondering just what, where, she was.

Mira is climbing up the arm of Degameath still cloaked. She knew it wouldn't do anything but she had to at least try. When she gets on the shoulder she jumps and slams her Kodachi into the forehead of Degameath. Its huge fist comes up and punches her, and itself, destroying her and knocking itself to the ground.

"Whoa!" Zen can feel the ground shake.

Mira comes out of the Scanner hurting everywhere. "Dante, can you send me back yet?"

"No. Your cool down time isn't over for another twenty minutes."

"Then what do we do?"

"I already did it." Mira doesn't like how he says this.

"Did what?"

"I sent Zen."

Zen sees the Degameath starting to get back up. "Holy frakking frak of a frakkers frak."

"I think that gives a clear concept of the use of that word." Dante looks at Zen's profile card. She has stripes across her face like that of a tiger but her body was covered in spots like a Leopard. She didn't seem to have an outfit but more of a new body that didn't require one. She looked sleek, agile, and deadly like the large cats now only found on the moon preserve or J INCs Prehistoric Park. "What weapon do you have?" Zen looks at herself.

"I don't know. I don't see any." Zen looks at her left hand. "I have like, paws or something." Claws come out. She holds her hand out and points one of her fingers at the Degameath. "There is like a giant rock monster in front of me. Do I have to fight it or what?"

"No. You can't beat it but you can distract it."

"Why am I distracting it?"

"So Sanne can get away from Naia and deactivate the Tower." Dante looks at Sanne's profile card and sees she has lost health but was still able to fight.

"_You can't kill me Sanne you never will!" _Naia sparks with energy.

"I'll save you or kill you either way you will lose!" Sanne sparks with energy. Her wings explode from her back and push her off of the ground. Sanne flies up into the air away from Naia.

"_Don't just stand there Ark do something!"_

"_With pleasure."_ Ark gets spear out and is ready to attack when he hears the sound of the Overbike. "_Someone else made it. I figured Barack and Krieger would be too injured to make it."_ Ark looks and is surprised to see the golden orange colored person on the Overbike. "_This is new."_

"This isn't!" Ark looks up and sees Sanne diving at him. Ark brings his spear up but Sanne knocks it away.

"_Little bitch!"_ Ark sparks with energy but Sanne fires an energy beam hitting him in the face and knocking him out of the sky.

"Whoa." Zen sees Sanne fighting someone and is amazed. "She's an angel." Zen is so distracted she doesn't see the Degameath turn and go to attack her.

"Zen watch out!" Dante's warning was in time and Zen drives the Overbike away from Degameath's giant hand.

"Holy frak he's huge." Zen stops the Overbike and looks up at the towering Degameath. "How do I distract him?"

"Attack him."

"I don't have any weapons!" Zen drives away and Degameath follows.

"That works too." Dante looks at the cool down time for Mira and himself. There was no way Sanne could last as long as they had. The only hope she had was that Zen would find a way back and be able to fight.

Sanne sparks with energy and attacks Ark. "Let me go to the Tower and deactivate it! I'll let you go!"

"_You're losing power aren't you? We'll win!"_

"No you won't!" Sanne fires an energy beam hitting Ark hard in the chest. He falls from the sky but Naia flies up from behind with Ark's spear and attacks Sanne who fights back.

Zen turns around and sees Degameath is right behind her. "I can't just drive away that Dan guy sent me here to fight."

"Dante, my name is Dante."

"Whatever." Zen turns the Overbike around and drives straight at Degameath. It raises its right arm and is ready to crush Zen but Zen drives between his legs. "Sanne!" Zen sees Sanne is losing her fight against Naia.

"_Is that Zen? I can't really tell she looks so different doesn't she?"_ Sanne looks and is distracted, just like Naia wanted. Naia brings up Ark's spear and is ready to pierce Sanne with it.

"No!" Zen reaches out with her right arm but knows it is fruitless. As far away as she was… "Whoa!" Her arm stretches out to an extreme length and hits Naia from over twenty meters away! Her arm snakes back into place as Sanne attacks Naia. "That was so cool!"

"_That was different but won't help you!"_ Ark fires an energy bolt at Zen. Zen leaps off of the Overbike which is destroyed.

"Let's see what else I can do!" Zen runs at Ark, dodging energy bolt after energy bolt. Zen is far more agile and quick than a normal person or even an average Lyoko Warrior. She does flips, cartwheels, somersaults dodging Ark's attacks. "Ha!" Zen whips her right arm at Ark when she gets closer and it stretches out punching Ark in the face.

"_Little punk!"_ Ark flies at Zen who dodges his tackle, does a back flip, then launches herself up into the air.

"Ha!" Zen swings around and throws herself at Naia.

"How did you get here!?" Sanne isn't sure if she should be mad at Zen or Dante. Zen wasn't to be in the group yet she had been sent.

"Dante sent me to help you!" Zen punches Naia while Naia struggles to get her off of her. Sanne should be going to the activated Tower but is too distracted by Zen being on Lyoko.

"I didn't need any help!"

"_Oh yeah?"_ Sanne turns and sees Ark standing on Degameath's shoulder. Sanne looks up and sees Degameath's hand coming at her.

"Aaaa!" Sanne is hit and slammed into the ground. Her wings explode and feathers scatter over the ground but she isn't destroyed.

"Frak!" Zen is knocked off by Naia and falls towards the ground. She twists in the air and throws her left arm out. It stretches and grabs Naia by the ankle. As her arm retracts Zen readies her attack.

"_Get off of me you…"_ Naia is punched hard in the face.

"Ha!" Zen kicks out and her leg stretches enough to hit Naia again.

"Bubble!" Sanne puts it up as Degameath goes to step on her.

"Frak I have to help her!" Zen falls towards the ground again but decides to use the same trick. She throws her left arm out, grabs Degameath by the forehead, then retracts it. Zen slams her right fist into Degameath's forehead. Degameath stumbles backwards but isn't destroyed.

"Have to get to the Tower." Sanne scrambles and runs for the activated Tower. Naia flies down ready to tackle her.

"Alakazam!" An energy beam comes out and hits Naia in the back.

"The cavalry has arrived!" Mira comes in on the Overboard and attacks Ark. Zen had distracted and fought Naia, Ark, and Degameath long enough for the cool down time to run out.

Sanne runs into the activated Tower and floats up to the second platform. She goes over to the control panel and puts her hand on it. Soon the screens fall around her. "The Tower is deactivated." She brings up the return program. "Return to the past now." The white bubble come up and reverses time.

The group is having a meeting in Sanne's room, with Zen. "You can't tell anyone about this Zen. We find out you told anyone we, well, we have ways to blank your memory."

"I won't tell anyone." Sanne doesn't like how nonchalant Zen sounds when she says this.

"You can't tell anyone! You do and we'll blank your memory! Not just about Lyoko but completely! You'll be worse then a baby you won't be able to brush your teeth because you won't even know what a tooth is! You can't tell any of your friends about this!"

"I don't have any friends to tell this about so stop yelling at me!" Sanne calms down.

"Sorry Zen but, you, this is big." Sanne sighs. "I'm blind because of what they've done. Another student, Sora, is dead because of this. Skitz got sent home because of this. This is a big, big, major deal."

"Why don't you tell your parents?"

"We released Xana and it's our responsibility to end this. They fought Xana for years and we aren't ruining their lives."

"But Xana is dead right? It's just Ark and uh, Nina?"

"Naia."

"So why not call the parents to fight them?"

"They're just as bad. Well, no, because Xana wanted to take over the world those two… We don't know." Krieger looks at Sanne. "Naia hates Sanne and Ark does to but they don't focus on her as much as they used to."

"Why do they hate Sanne?"

"Long story." Barack looks at the clock. "It's time for dinner. Zen will you sit with us? We can't talk about this in the cafeteria but it would be um good for you to sit with us."

"I guess I could. Um, one question."

"What?"

"When will they attack?"

"When they do. We have no idea when they will we just have to be ready for when they do." Sanne gets her Jpocket out. "I have a way of detecting attacks. Once they start though we have to get to the Factory as soon as possible. Don't worry about cutting classes because a return will reverse that."

"Ok." Zen and the others go to the cafeteria. Zen looks around wondering if Ark and Naia would attack soon.

**A/N Wrote E7 of my new series, a couple very emotional points in it made me want to cry. And in E130 of CX also emotional points. Anyways, when I said write me a message I meant write me a message, lol. That way I can have your email address and stuff.**


	127. Chapter 127

Code Xana Episode 121: AA is for Ancient Assassins

**Code Xana Episode 121: Ancient Assassins**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-120**

Ark and Naia are in Sector 5 making plans. "_Degameath has failed us. Zen has been quite annoying also. We need to do something about her."_

"_She is nothing Ark. Sanne, Krieger, Mira, and Barack are the targets." _Naia points at several orbs floating showing the different Lyoko Warriors.

"_And what about Dante?"_

"_He is not a target he is mine."_ Naia clenches her hand into a fist which sparks with energy.

"_Then what shall we do?"_

"_I think it is time we stop playing and start killing." _Ark raises his eyebrow. "_Yes?"_

"_Really kill them?"_ Naia nods. "_How?"_

"_We will raise some assassins. I want the best ever!"_

"_And that would be?"_

"_A group from Japan. Allow me a few minutes to find and resurrect them."_ Naia turns into a black mist and disappears.

Zen and Krieger are training. Sanne sits and listens bored. "I'm useless. I can't work on the Super Computer. I can't train with Krieger. I can't do anything." She curls and hugs her legs. "I want to go back to Lyoko, or the other world." Krieger overhears Sanne and is distracted.

"Ha!" Zen kicks Krieger hard in the stomach dropping him to the mat. "I win again!"

"You, got, lucky." Krieger tries to catch his breath.

"Isn't this the third time? Krieger you must be losing your edge." Sanne laughs a little.

"I haven't been able to train with you." Zen makes gagging noises. "What?" Zen makes a face.

"You two are so icky."

"When you're older you won't find it so icky." Sanne had to remember that Zen was younger than the rest.

"Yeah right unless a boy could beat me in a fight why'd I want to waste time with him?" Zen looks at Krieger. "Maybe you like weaklings."

"He's not weak he's our best fighter."

"Well I'm on Lyoko now so I'm the best fighter." Zen does a little boxing footwork. "And if you disagree I'll prove it."

"When we're on Lyoko we're a little busy with Ark, Naia, and Degameath." Krieger holds his stomach as he stands up.

"I handled Degameath last time. He never saw me coming."

"Is that why he crushed you?" Sanne and Krieger laugh a little. "Come on Sanne we can go do homework."

"Running away Krieger? I win again!" Zen does a little victory dance. When she lifts her arms Krieger pulls away.

"Make sure you take a shower before going anywhere else."

"Yeah whatever." Zen rolls her eyes as she goes to the exercise room.

Sanne and Krieger walk away from the gym. "She's a loose cannon." Krieger shakes his head. "We can't trust her."

"Well the only option that we have is deleting her profile and her memory. Which is risky since we might accidentally delete every memory. But I agree she is loose cannon."

"She nearly attacked me last time because she wanted to prove she was a better fighter then I. If Mira hadn't stopped her we'd probably have been crushed by Degameath."

"Well she has helped us, a little."

"Once, the first time. Every time after that she's been a nuisance and a problem. We need to kick her out of the group."

"Everyone else would have to vote on it." Sanne squeezes Krieger's hand tight. "And if one votes not to and tells her we'd be in a lot more trouble. She doesn't seem to know how serious everything is. She just wants to fight and stuff." Krieger squeezes her hand back.

"Which is dangerous. We just need to get you or Dante to the activated Tower not stay and fight."

"I know but we have to wait and see. Maybe she'll mature once she realizes how serious this is."

"Maybe." Krieger and Sanne get to the dorm building and go inside.

Over in Japan the grave of three long dead Assassins is disturbed. Three black mists enter the ground and soon the bones and decayed flesh of the Assassins dig their way out. As they step out into the sun light their flesh returns. Muscle, blood vessels, tendons form into place and then skin covers them up. Their bodies are charged with energy and when their eyes form the eyes of killers gaze upon the land. Naia appears in front of them. "_I have a mission for you. If you do as I ask I will grant you eternal life. If you fail your bodies will be returned to the Earth as they once were."_ She smiles evilly.

"As you wish." Naia turns the three Ancient Assassins into black mists and sends them to France.

Sanne and Krieger are almost to his room when Sanne's Jpocket beeps. "Activated Tower!"

"I'll call the others." Krieger gets his Jcell out and calls Barack. "Naia and Ark are attacking."

"We'll be there." The two hang up. "We better get changed Naia and Ark are attacking."

"We just got here. Gah, I hate him." Mira and Barack go back into the locker rooms at the pool and change quickly.

"Zen, they're attacking, get to the Factory."

"I'm busy."

"Zen I said Ark and Naia are attacking get to the Factory now!" Krieger hangs up on Zen not realizing how loud he had been.

"What was that?" Jim was coming up the stairs to check on Sanne when he could have sworn he heard Krieger say something about a Factory.

"Zen took off again and she said she was going to the industrial district. I told her that the factories are dangerous and that Sanne needed help going somewhere I couldn't take her." Krieger crosses his fingers and hopes Jim buys his story.

"She left school grounds on a weekday? That's against the school rules she should know that."

"I know and she likes going to the factories. She says she finds all kinds of things and brings some of them back."

"Well I'll talk to her when she gets back. An afternoon of detention should set her straight." Jim looks at Sanne. "Honey do you need any help? I could get one of the female teachers to help you."

"No I was able to feel my way around on my own." Sanne smiles glad Jim had bought the lie. "Um, we have homework and stuff."

"Stuff?" Jim gives a suspicious look towards Krieger.

"Well she wants to watch, listen, to a movie I just downloaded."

"You know you shouldn't download it's against the law."

"So is speeding but the way Aelita drives you'd think the speed limit was a contest and she's going to win." The three laugh.

"Well behave ok? And let me know when Zen comes back." Jim walks away and Krieger and Sanne go into Krieger's room.

"That was close." Krieger wipes the sweat from his brow. "We need to wait a couple minutes before heading for the Factory."

"I know." Sanne hugs Krieger. "Good thing you thought fast. But if we don't need a return Zen is going to get into a lot of trouble."

"Well maybe it will help her mature." Krieger looks at the clock and waits a couple of minutes before leading Sanne out.

Zen gets to the Factory when the Assassins show up. "What the frak are you?" Zen confronts them.

"She has guts, let's see what they look like." One Assassin pulls a dagger out. "Well little girl?"

"If you have to cheat who is the little one?"

"Even better! She could be one of us if we weren't about to kill her." Another Assassin pulls out a sword.

"_Wait!"_ Ark appears. "_That is not a bad idea! She is not resistant to our possessions yet is she?"_ Another black mist appears and forms into Naia. "_What do you think?"_

"_I like it."_ Naia waves her hand and a black mist appears attacking Zen. Zen tries to fight it off.

"_Hmm, we need more power."_ Ark snaps his fingers and the Assassins turn into dust. Two more black mists attack Zen and soon she is possessed. "_Now we wait Naia."_ She turns to Ark.

"_Why wait?"_

"_We can trick them."_ Ark and Naia turn into black mists and disappear leaving the possessed Zen behind.

Krieger leads Sanne to the end of the passage and they find Zen knocked out. "Zen!"

"Huh?" Sanne is confused.

"Zen, she's passed out or something." Krieger leads Sanne over to her then checks on her. "She's hurt." Krieger shakes her and Zen's eyes open.

"_Huh?_" _Wait, better change that._ "Huh?"

"Zen are you ok?" Zen shakes her head. "What happened?"

"I don't know. There were these guys. I tried to fight them off but they cheated." She laughs a little. "I guess you scared them off."

"Or they're going after Barack and Mira. Krieger get your phone and call them. Hopefully they will be ok." Krieger gets his Jcell out and calls Barack.

"Barack, are you two ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Zen was attacked but they went away. We don't know where the attack is now. Just be careful." They hang up. "Zen can you get up?"

"Uh, yeah." Zen gets up on her own. "We better hurry." Zen runs to the entrance and jumps swinging down.

"Come on Sanne." Krieger grabs her hand and leads her to the Factory entrance. He grabs a rope and hands it to her and waits for her to slide down before swinging down himself. They hurry over to the elevator and take it down to the Control Room. "Hi Dante."

"Are you all ok?"

"I will be when I get to Lyoko." Zen pounds her fist into her hand. "Get back at them for cheating."

"I see. Well, I can send you now while we wait for the others." Dante brings up the transfer programs.

"Ok Dante." The three get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. They get in the Scanners.

"Transfer Sanne, Transfer Krieger, Transfer Zen, Scanner Sanne, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Zen, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector. "I'm sending the vehicles." Soon they appear next to the others. "Any idea when the other two will get here?"

"No." Sanne smiles. She loved being on Lyoko. She could see on Lyoko and after being blind… It was a miracle.

"Hai!" Zen attacks Krieger. A sign she was possessed… Right?

"Get off of me Zen!" Krieger throws her off.

"Come on Krieger! You said you could beat me on Lyoko now prove it!" Zen lunges at Krieger again. He puts his shield up and knocks her away. "Come on loser fight me!"

"Zen we have a Tower to deactivate!" Sanne yells at Zen who ignores her.

"You can deactivate it once Krieger beats me, if he can." Zen attacks Krieger again.

"I told you she was a loose cannon!" Krieger fights Zen off. "We can do this after Zen!"

"Now coward!" Zen attacks Krieger again. He uses his shield to protect himself but Zen continues to attack him.

"Stop it!" Krieger gets his sword out. "If you don't stop I'll attack you!" He keeps his shield raised.

"Attack me coward!" Zen lunges at Krieger. Krieger knocks her away with his shield and lunges at her with his sword out front. Zen dodges it and stretches her right arm to move it around her body in an impossible way to hit Krieger in the side. "Ha! Not so cocky now are you?"

"Super Leap!" Krieger slams his shield into Zen knocking her backwards. "Stop doing this Zen!"

"Not until I prove I'm better then you!" Zen leaps at Krieger again ready to fight and keeping the possession a secret.

Barack and Mira make it to the Factory and go straight to the Scanner Room. "We're ready Dante."

"Transfer Barack, Transfer Mira, Scanner Barack, Scanner Mira, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko and see Krieger and Zen fighting.

"What's going on? Is this the attack?" Mira gets her Kodachi out.

"No Zen is being an immature little, frakking idiot!" Sanne tries to get a shot on Zen but she and Krieger were to close to get a clean shot. Soon Dante virtualizes onto Lyoko.

"We need to get to the activated Tower."

"What about Krieger and Zen?" Barack points his laser arm at the two hoping to get a good shot in but can't.

"Leave them." Dante jumps on the Overwing while Sanne gets on the Overbike and Mira and Barack take the Overboard.

"_This is going so well."_ Ark watches the fight with Naia. "_I think we should keep this up. Maybe Zen will think she should be the leader? And if she beat Sanne wouldn't she be the leader?"_

"_Maybe Ark, maybe."_ Naia disappears and goes to the activated Tower to wait for the other warriors.

Zen and Krieger battle each other but Krieger is finding that Zen is a little too agile for him. "I give up Zen you win now we need to help the others!"

"No not until I win!" Zen attacks Krieger who decides for the best of the others to take the hit and be devirtualized. "That's not fair you let me win!" Zen sparks with energy as Ark takes control of her and sends her after the others.

The others are close to the activated Tower and soon see it. "No Degameath I'm suspicious." Sanne looks around.

"Don't say that you know our luck." Dante gets his wand out. "But maybe we're getting lucky this time."

"_Haha! Luck is for the Irish!"_ Naia appears and throws an energy orb at Dante. Dante dodges it.

"Where's Ark?" Barack points and fires his laser gun at Naia.

"_He's dealing with the attack. They got a little violent and we don't want them to kill anyone but you. Well, there is one of you not here!"_

"Krieger?"

"_Oh no I'm talking about thousands of miles away."_ Naia laughs evilly as the ground shakes. "_He's here!"_ She turns into a black mist as Degameath appears! It roars nearly deafens the group.

"Guys a big dot just appeared on the screen!" Krieger, sitting at the control panel, informs the group of what they already knew.

"No really? A big frakking monster just appeared on Lyoko!" Dante turns to Sanne. "Go for the Tower we'll handle Degameath!" Dante takes off on the Overwing firing energy orbs at Degameath.

"Stealth." Mira disappears and jumps off of the Overboard leaving Barack alone. She runs along the ground for Degameath.

"Be careful!" Barack worries but goes into action. Firing laser beams at the Eye on Degameath's chest knowing it would do nothing.

Sanne runs for the activated Tower but something blocks her way, Zen! "Zen what are you doing!?"

"I beat Krieger up proving I'm a better fighter and I think I should be leader! But you're the leader so now I have to beat you!" Zen lunges at Sanne.

"Bubble!" Zen bounces off. "Zen stop this! We have to deactivate the Tower! Naia and Ark are going after Skitz!"

"You can deactivate it if you beat me!" Zen punches at the Bubble but can't break it until…

"_Cheater! I want to see who will win!"_ Naia is back and uses her powers to break the Bubble. "_Besides I think it would be interesting to see Zen as the leader."_ Naia laughs as Zen attacks Sanne again.

"What are we going to do?" Dante fires an energy orb at Degameath trying to distract it as he watches Zen and Sanne fight.

"Damn it Zen stop this!" Sanne fires an energy beam close range hitting Zen right in the face.

"Frak!" Zen falls backwards and grabs at her face being temporarily blinded. That is until her face sparks with energy, not seen by the others. As Sanne gets close to the activated Tower Zen leaps and attacks her from behind.

"Alakazam!" Dante hits both Zen and Sanne sending them both back to Earth. He dives on the Overwing for the activated Tower when Degameath prepares to swing and crush him.

"No!" Mira, still stealthed, attacks Degameath shoving her Kodachi into its skull. It roars in pain and tries to get her off as Dante makes it into the activated Tower.

On Earth Zen, Sanne, and Krieger are fighting. "I can't believe you risked getting us all killed!" Sanne grapples with Zen.

"I'm better then you!" Zen headbutts Sanne hard in the face cracking her nose cartilage.

"No you're not!" Krieger pulls his hand back for a punch to knock Zen out. "Stop it!"

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around Dante. "Do we need a return? Sanne, can you hear me?"

Zen slumps over after the punch, so Krieger and Sanne think. They hug each other not noticing the black mist leaving Zen. "What do we do about her? She's a loose cannon."

"I can only think of one thing Krieger." Sanne looks at Zen. "We delete her memory."

"Isn't that dangerous?" She nods.

"But I should be able to delete only the memories of Lyoko, the Factory. But we better…" A white bubble comes up reversing time.

Krieger hurries to Sanne's room where he can already hear the fight. He throws the door open and sees Zen and Sanne rolling on the floor grappling. "Damn it Zen!" Krieger lets out a vicious kick hitting Zen in the head knocking her out. "Damn, is she, ok?" Krieger checks on Zen as Sanne gets off the floor.

"I don't care. She attacked me the second we were back." Sanne checks herself by patting herself down, no blood. "We have to get her to the Factory so we can get her in the Scanner and delete her memory."

"I'll call the others." Krieger calls Barack, then Dante, telling them what was going to be done to Zen.

At the Factory Sanne is first sent to the Forest Sector to the Way Tower so she can do what she can as Dante uses the control panel in the Control Room. "Is she in Dante?"

"Yes Sanne." Dante brings up the program Sanne had created ages ago to be used on Sora. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." The Scanner doors close on Zen.

"Hey, what's going on?" Zen sees she is inside of the Scanner and beats against the door. "Let me out!"

"No Zen." Krieger places his hand against the Scanner door. They could accidentally destroy Zen's mind if Sanne or Dante messed up.

"Let me out!" Zen has no memory of fighting on Lyoko. She was possessed, not yet resistant to it. And when the return was done Sanne attacked her! She has no idea what is being done to her or why. "Please let me out!"

"No." Krieger waits for the process to be completed.

"And activate." Sanne starts the program.

A few minutes later the Scanner doors open and Zen falls out. "Huh, what? Where am I?"

"Return to the past now!" Dante launches a return reversing time.

Krieger hurries to Sanne's room and throws the door open. "Hey!" Zen throws a book at him. "Knock first!"

"I'm sorry!" Krieger blocks the next book thrown at him before he closes the door. "Sanne, can you come out?"

"Yes." Sanne comes out of her room. "It worked."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes…"_ Naia watches and smiles.


	128. Chapter 128

Code Xana Episode 122: Mira's Trip

**Code Xana Episode 122: Mira's Trip**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-121**

The Lyoko Warriors are on Lyoko trying to get to the activated Tower. Unfortunately Degameath was guarding it and for the first time other monsters were there! A Dragon zooms around firing missiles while the group tries to avoid Degameath's crushing blows. "Alakazam!" Dante fires an energy beam at the Dragon and misses.

"Scattershot!" Sanne fires several beams and hits a wing but misses the Eye. The Dragon falls to the ground and Mira destroys it.

"_Very good!"_ Ark appears with his spear. "_But you won't make it this time! Getting rid of Zen was a bad idea!"_

"We don't need her to beat you Ark!" Krieger gets ready to attack. "Super leap!" He crashes into Ark leading with his shield. He swings his sword and cuts Ark across the face.

"_Nice try!" _Ark knocks Krieger away with his spear. "_But you can't imagine the power I wield!" _Ark sparks with energy.

"Aaaa!" Sanne is knocked out of the air by Degameath and falls to the ground. Mira runs over to her to help her when Degameath raises its huge right hand and slams it down on them.

"_Now!"_ Naia kicks into action and starts the real attack.

Sanne falls out of the middle Scanner.

Mira falls out of the left Scanner.

"Ouch." They look up and see each other. "Um, how are you there?" Sanne, no Mira? Gives the other a confused look. "Wait, I can see!"

"And I can't!" Mira, no Sanne? Moves a hand in front of her face. "I can't see why can't I see!?"

"_It worked!"_ The two look up and see Naia.

"Naia!"

"_Yes. So, how does it feel to be the other?"_ Naia smiles evilly. "_Of course I don't really care. I wanted to do a test."_

"What kind of test?" Sanne, Mira, whichever stands up.

"_You see when Sanne is… Put out of commission she goes to another world doesn't she?"_ Sanne, Mira, whichever nods. "_Well what if you were switched with someone else? Who would go?"_

"And how are you going to send us?"

"_I'm killing you."_ Naia sparks with energy and forms energy swords around her hands.

"Get out of here!" Mira, Sanne? Pushes the other one out of the way when Naia swings her right hand cutting her across the throat. Blood shoots out of her neck and collapses to the floor.

"No!" Mira, Sanne? Runs towards the elevator but Naia chases after her spearing her in the back with an energy sword. Naia spears her with the other and tears her to shreds.

"_Hehe, let's see what happens."_

Sanne, no, Mira wakes up in the middle of class. "Whoa, it was just a dream." She looks at the person next to her, not Barack but Skitz! "Wait am I still dreaming?" Skitz looks at her.

"Huh? Sanne what's wrong?"

"Um, nothing I just feel sick." Mira, Sanne, raises her hand.

"Yes Sanne?"

"I feel sick, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes and then the infirmary."

"Thanks!" Mira, Sanne, runs out of the classroom for the nearest bathroom. When she gets in she looks in the mirror. "No way." She was Sanne, the pink hair and everything. "But, how did I get here?" Mira closes her eyes and remember what Naia said. That Sanne went to another world. Was this it? But what was this other world? How did she get back? Could she get back? If she was dead then would she want to go back? "Now I do feel sick." Mira runs to a toilet and throws up.

After going to the infirmary Mira goes to her room. When her key doesn't work she remembers it is not her room anymore. Is it? Was she here? She waits and sees a girl, her roommate but not her. She knocks on the door and her old roommate opens the door. "Um, is Mira here?"

"Who?"

"Never mind." The door closes in Mira's face. "I better go to my room." Mira goes to Sanne's room and finds Skitz. "Hey Skitz um, how you doing?" Mira is shocked when Skitz throws her arms around her and kisses her hard on the mouth.

"Where were you babe? I waited d you didn't show up at the sewer entrance. Were you that sick you couldn't go on our date?"

"Um, date?"

"You forgot! I can't believe you! You said you wanted to go to the new Pirates movie and even though I don't like them I said yes and then you forgot!" Skitz sighs loudly. "Sorry you were sick not your fault babe. Hmmm, guess I shouldn't have kissed you if you're contagious."

"I'm not sick it was just, something."

"Oh, so I can still do this!" Skitz tackles Mira onto the bed and starts to kiss her open mouth. Mira is too shocked to react for a few seconds.

"Whoa wait!" Mira pushes Skitz away. "What is wrong with you? What are you doing? Why are you even here aren't you, no, wrong place right?"

"Sanne you're not ok are you?" Skitz knocks on the side of her head. "You hit your head or something? Or is this a Xana attack!?"

"Xana? We killed him didn't we? Now we have to deal with Ark and Naia. That bastard."

"Sanne um, you're scaring me." Skitz gets her phone out and calls Dante. "Um, is Xana attacking?"

"No why?"

"Sanne is acting really weird. She doesn't seem to um, know who I am or what's going on." Skitz almost said something along the lines of dating Sanne but it was a secret still after they worked hard to cover up the last time they were caught. "Are you sure Xana isn't attacking?"

"I'll go to Lyoko." Dante hangs up. A few minutes later he calls Skitz. "No pulsations so Xana is not attacking."

"Ok, thanks." Skitz hangs up now more worried then ever. Her girlfriend and best friend was acting so strangely. "Sanne what are you doing?"

"Looking for a new shirt."

"Um your shirts are in the third drawer not the second one." Skitz gets even more worried. Sanne didn't seem to know anything. It was like she lost her memory but only certain parts. "Um, Sanne, are you sure you didn't hit your head? You're really starting to worry me babe." Skitz goes and hugs Sanne from behind resting her chin on her shoulder. "I bet I could make you feel better." Skitz starts to kiss Sanne on the neck when Sanne reacts.

"Stop it!" Mira turns around and pushes Skitz away. "What is wrong with you what about Barack?!"

"Who?"

"Your, no, you two broke up after… Wait, what the hell is going on here?" Mira sits down on Sanne's, now her, bed. "Skitz, I am really confused. I have no idea what is going on. We are fighting Ark and Naia right? We killed Xana and then Naia and um, Ark stuff."

"No, Xana is very much alive and evil. While I agree I fight with Ark a lot he's not the enemy and who is Naia? He got another girlfriend already?"

"I, I don't know. What happened to Mira?"

"Who? Oh the little blond girl? Didn't she go home after a car accident like killed her mom?"

"I don't know." Mira curls her knees up and hugs them. "I have no idea what is going on."

"Sanne, babe, are you ok?" Skitz sits down on the bed and puts an arm around Sanne's shoulders. "I love you and you can tell me anything." Skitz kisses Sanne lightly on the lips.

"Love me? Like um, friends?"

"You really are messed up aren't you?" Skitz hugs Sanne hard. "Don't worry babe I'll help you. What's um, the last thing you remember?"

"Um, well…" Mira, Sanne, explains the other world in great detail. Including the relationship problems of everyone and Ark and Naia. After more then two hours Mira is crying as Skitz tries to comfort her.

"It was a dream babe. That never happened. I've never been with a boy you know that. I love you." Skitz kisses Sanne on the forehead. "You just need to sleep ok? Sleep and remember us." Skitz kisses Sanne slowly on the mouth lovingly and tenderly. "Ok? After dinner and homework."

"Thank, um, thank you Skitz." Mira waits for Skitz to turn around before wiping her mouth off on her sleeve. _I have no idea what is going on but I do know this that, has got to end._ Mira gets off the bed and gets a new shirt on before going to the cafeteria to eat.

Xana watches Sanne confused. He heard everything and wonders. If this person was not Sanne who was she? Did she still have Sanne's powers? If not then he could attack and maybe this time win!

Mira is going back to her room when a Kankrelat forms! "Xana!" It fires at her but misses. She runs to her room and slams the door shut where she hears the beeping noise of the Jpocket and Super Scan. "Crap, what does this mean?" She looks at the numbers confused when her phone rings. "Hello?"

"Sanne Xana is attacking!"

"Um I'll get, wait, I am, ok Dante." Mira hangs up. "I am Sanne not Mira. I, she went home after a car accident…" She shakes her head fighting the images of her mother killed in a car accident. She calls Skitz and tells her of the attack.

Ark is with a new girl near the garden shed when he hears something strange. "Hey babe stay here for a second k?"

"Sure!" She waits as Ark walks towards the noise. When he goes around he sees a Krabe! "Frak!" He runs away from it. "Get out of here!"

"Why?" When the Krabe steps out the girl screams and runs away.

Skitz calls her brother and only gets a "Krabe!" as an answer. "Xana sent his monsters here? He never did that before." Skitz looks around as she gets near the sewer entrance. "Am I the first…" She hears the sound of a laser loading and turns just in time to see a Mega Tank loading up a blast. "Aaaa!" She leaps out of the way and the blast slams into a tree shattering it to pieces. "Frak!" Skitz runs away as the Mega Tank prepares another blast.

"Krieger!" Mira sees him and runs to him. "Xana's attacking!" She throws her arms around him. "Thank gods I found you."

"What's the attack?" Krieger's question is answered by the Kankrelat coming around the corner and firing a laser. "Go Sanne I'll take care of this." Krieger gets in a fighting stance.

"You don't have your powers Krieger!"

"I don't need them, go!" Mira runs away as Krieger attacks the Kankrelat.

Ark is running through the woods when he hears the sound of a tree shattering and soon hears his sister scream. "Skitz!"

"Ark!" She runs out and sees him. "Xana's attacking!"

"I know!" Ark points at the Krabe.

"I got a Mega Tank after me!"

"Frak. I wonder what Xana sent after the others."

"Let's find out at the Factory." Skitz hears the Mega Tank charging up a blast. "I got an idea!" She runs towards the Mega Tank.

"Wait for me!" Ark runs after her.

Krieger dodges a laser then kicks at the Kankrelat knocking it over. He jumps on it and punches it in the Eye destroying it. "Ha who needs powers?" Krieger does a little boxing dance punching his hands into the air. "I better get to the sewer entrance." He runs out of the dorm building for the sewer entrance.

Mira trips and falls on her way to the sewer entrance. "Damn it I can't slow down!" Mira gets up and nearly runs into another monster, a Hornet! "Frak!" She turns around and runs as the Hornet chases after her firing lasers.

Skitz dodges the Mega Tank blast as does Ark. The Krabe gets closer. The Mega Tank opens and charges a blast. "Now!" Skitz and Ark jump out of the way as the Mega Tank fires. The blast hits the Krabe destroying it. "I knew that would work." Skitz and Ark run in separate directions around the Mega Tank. It doesn't know which twin to shoot and spins wildly.

Mira runs away from the Hornet hoping to make it to the sewer entrance. She runs out into the field and sees the sewer cover is off. "The other made it already good!" She slides to the sewer entrance and nearly falls down the hole before grabbing the ladder and going the rest of the way down. She starts to grab her skateboard when a laser barely misses her head. She turns around and sees an Assassin. "Aaaa!" It attacks her slashing at her with its claws.

Krieger sees the Hornet hovering around the sewer entrance. He runs as fast as he can and just as it starts to turn around he jumps and tackles it. It fires a laser hitting him in the stomach but he ignores the pain and punches the Hornet hard on the Eye destroying it. "Two monsters…" He hears screaming from inside the sewer and looks down to see an Assassin on top of Sanne. "Leave her alone!" He lands on top of the Assassin distracting it. It tries to get Krieger off but tumbles into the sewer water. "Aaaa!" Krieger and the Assassin fight with each other in the water.

"Krieger, no." Mira spits blood out of her mouth. "Krieger!"

"I can handle it get out of here!" Krieger is bleeding from several wounds and not handling it.

The twins run out into the field and see the sewer entrance. "Watch it!" Skitz pushes Ark out of the way of a Mega Tank blast. She gets to the sewer entrance and goes down as fast as she can. She sees Krieger and the Assassin fighting in the water. "Leave him alone!" Skitz leaps onto the Assassin causing it to sink. Krieger kicks it in the head hitting the Eye.

"Ha I-" The Assassin explodes sending Skitz and himself flying.

Ark slides down the ladder after hearing the explosion. "Whoa, frak!" He sees his sister blown back onto the cement of the sewer but Krieger hadn't been so lucky. He was floating down the sewer face in the water. "Dude hold on!" Ark jumps into the water and swims over to Krieger. He pulls him out of the water and onto the cement. "Dude, are you ok?" Krieger coughs water out.

"Frak. I forgot that Assassins explode when you destroy them." Krieger coughs more forcing more water out. "That was close."

"Sanne isn't looking too good." Skitz checks on her and her wounds. "Ark give me your shirt."

"Why?"

"Because Sanne's was torn to shreds and I don't want you pervs staring at her." Ark takes his shirt off and tosses it to Skitz.

"Only you're allowed to see your girlfriend huh?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Skitz gives the shirt to Sanne then leans down to her ear to whisper. "Its ok they won't ever know if we have our way." Skitz helps Sanne up and notices blood on the floor. "Damn you're hurt bad."

"Uh, yeah." Mira keeps her screams of pain in. "We need to get to the Factory." Sanne stumbles.

"I'll help you." Skitz puts an arm around Sanne.

"We'll help you." Krieger gets on the other side. "Lead the way Ark."

"I get to be the leader!" Ark marches down the sewers with the other three following behind him.

They get to the end of the sewer passage and Ark climbs out first. "Aaaa!" he ducks back in as a Mega Tank blast moves overhead. "The Mega Tank beat us here." He climbs down.

"Sanne's too hurt to run." Skitz looks up the ladder. "I'll handle it. You guys get her there." Skitz climbs up the ladder and sees the Mega Tank. "Hey over here!" Skitz waves her arms to get its attention. It opens up and charges a Mega tank blast. "Whoa! That was close." She dodges the blast. She runs onto the street and the Mega tank chases after her.

Ark climbs up the ladder and sees the coast is clear. "Ok Krieger help her up." Ark reaches down and helps Sanne as Krieger helps her up the ladder. "Sanne are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah." Mira has to remember she is Sanne in this world. "Krieger I'll forgive your hands on my ass as you were just trying to help me up." Mira smiles as Krieger looks away.

"I was just trying to help you." Krieger and Ark get on either side of Sanne and help her to the Factory entrance. Krieger grabs a rope and gives it to her so she can slide down slowly. Her injuries hurt and open causing her to bleed again. "I'm sorry Ark." Sanne holds the shirt down on the wound trying to get it to stop.

"It's ok a return will erase everything." They get in the elevator and take it straight down to the Scanner Room.

"Are you ready?" Dante sees them through the security camera.

"Yes Dante." Ark helps Sanne, Mira, into the middle Scanner before getting in the right Scanner.

"Transfer Ark, Transfer Sanne, Transfer Krieger, Scanner Ark, Scanner Sanne, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector. "I'm sending the vehicles now."

"Wow." Mira is stunned. This was the Forest Sector not the Rain Forest Sector. And of course she wasn't herself she was Sanne! She looks at the others and is stunned to see Ark wasn't a giant purple monkey. He was the shiny super fast clawed Warrior. She looks at Krieger and sees the blue suit and huge sword. She looks him over and has the same thought Sanne had when she first saw him. "He's so handsome." Ark hears her and laughs.

"Stop undressing me with your eyes and get ready!"

"I wasn't talking about you loser." Mira sticks her tongue out. She reaches towards her back for her Kodachi before realizing she didn't have them here. She was Sanne, not herself. Soon Dante lands and runs over to the Overwing. "Where to Dante?" Mira goes over to the Overboard and leaps on.

"East." Dante takes off and the others follow.

Xana watches the others then goes to check on Skitz.

"Aaaa!" Skitz runs between two buildings. The Mega Tank rolls after her but is so wide it slams and is stuck between the two buildings. "Ha! Suck on that Xana!" A black mist appears behind her and forms into Xana.

"_Very well."_ Xana hits Skitz from behind knocking her out. "_Hmmm, what to do? Play with this one,"_ He lifts Skitz up by her right ankle. "_Or play with the others?"_ He tosses Skitz into a dumpster and turns himself into a black mist leaving the Mega Tank behind.

The other warriors are near the activated Tower when three Krabes appear. "Ok, Dante stay back we'll handle this." Krieger revs the engine on the Overbike and gets his sword ready. He uses it to block lasers from the Krabes and gets closer.

"Watch this," Ark takes off dodging lasers from a different Krabe. His superior speed allows him to be this front forward with the attack.

"What do I do?" Mira is confused. This Sanne didn't have any weapons. The other Sanne didn't really either just her energy beams. But she had no idea how to control it. "I can try though." She dives at a Krabe that was distracted by Ark. She leaps off of the Overboard seconds before it crashes into the Krabe destroying it. "Ha I did it!" She lands a little clumsily hard on her back. "Ow."

"What was that about Sanne?" Ark stops next to her. "Didn't feel like using your energy beams?"

"Um, well, I kind of forgot how."

"You forgot?" Mira nods. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know." Sanne turns and sees Krieger driving between the Krabes and cutting one in half destroying it. "You two take care of that I'll help Dante get to the activated Tower."

"You got it." Ark takes off distracting the Krabe as Krieger goes to destroy it with his sword.

"Come on Dante!" Mira feels good. They were winning easily. She couldn't even do anything and she destroyed a monster. Unfortunately…

"_Mine!" _A black mist appears and attacks Mira.

"Aaaa!" Mira feels Xana enter her through her mouth, nose, and ears. She can feel his evil grow inside of her. "No, no, help me!"

"Sanne!" Krieger leaps into the air with his sword over his head. He swings it like an axe ready to destroy Sanne but Sanne reaches out and grabs the sword blade. "Sanne, stop this!"

"_No!"_ Mira, Sanne, Xana sparks with energy and rips the sword out of Krieger's hand. "_I've done it! Something is wrong with Sanne her energy…"_ Xana stops. "_Her energy isn't here. Where is it? What is the point of this body as a host if there is no energy for me to use?"_ The black mist leaves Sanne's body and she collapses to the ground.

Mira wakes up on the floor of the Scanner room. "Mira, Mira!" Krieger smacks her hard. "Wake up! Please, oh gods maybe it wasn't enough!"

"What wasn't enough?"

"Mira!" Krieger hugs her. "She woke up, it worked!"

**A/N Ah ha! Now E123… You'll see the twist with this. I'll post it pretty soon, couple days, whatever. Also OSK did you get my other email explaining stuff about the new series?**


	129. Chapter 129

Code Xana Episode 123: Sanne's Trip

**Code Xana Episode 123: Sanne's Trip**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-122**

Sanne finds herself in a white open space. She looks around and sees nothing. She looks down and sees… Nothing. Her body wasn't there. She wasn't standing on anything. What was she doing here? The last thing she remembered was running away from Naia, making it to the elevator and then… Nothing. "Hello!" Her voice booms and echoes. "Can anybody hear me?!" Her voice booms and echoes again. "What's going on!?" Her voice warps this time as the area shimmers.

The room becomes bright with colors. Neon colors blasting Sanne's eyes so brightly she has to close her eyes to keep them out. She sees bright lights flying around in the sky. When they dim she sees they are bunnies! "What the frak?" She sees more flying bunnies zoom around the sky.

"Hello there." She turns around and sees a giant talking bunny!

"Aaaa!"

"Don't be afraid." He warps and turns into a goblin! "I'm harmless it's the others you have to look out for." He warps again into a giant black duck. "Follow me if you want to live." He flaps his arms and flies away.

"Wait!" Sanne runs after him before noticing she too was flying! As they fly Sanne looks down and sees buildings tall, bright, made no way to be real! Built twisting into the air flashing lights as bright as the buildings! Orange, red, green, all kinds of colors and shaped. She sees a round one bouncing across the ground. "What is this place?"

"Nothing Sanne. This is nothing." The black duck dives towards the ground. Sanne follows after him and lands near a large twisted tree.

"But what is all this?"

"Nothing. Sanne do you not understand?"

"No! I'm seeing all kinds of stuff and you and flying bunnies and yet you tell me its nothing!"

"It is. You died Sanne. Naia killed you and your friend. You are nothing now this is nothing." The black duck smiles and shows bright square teeth. "Now that we're here though what is it you are looking for?"

"What do you mean?"

"You chose this place."

"But I thought this was nothing?"

"It is. Why did you choose nothing?"

"I didn't choose nothing!"

"Then why is there nothing?"

"There's stuff here you idiot! Look around you! This giant frakking tree and flying bunnies and weird towers!"

"What giant tree?" Sanne points and turns to find the tree was gone.

"But, it, it was just there."

"Nothing was just there. Nothing is anywhere. Now why did you choose this place Sanne? Why did you not make a choice?

"But, I, I didn't know."

"Didn't know what?"

"I had to make a choice."

"You do. After all the things you've done. All the choices you made you need to make another. So please do."

"But, about what?"

"About your life."

"I, I thought I was dead."

"You are. But you need to make a choice. Another choice. You chose to let Xana free. You chose to let the nightmare loose. You chose to try and save Dante. You chose not to leave an innocent boy trapped. You decided to bring your friends in knowing they could die. You chose to defend them even though you could have died. You chose to keep your parents out of this. You chose to protect them even though that choice could get you and everyone else killed." The black duck morphs into a blue person with a head like that of an Easter Island statue. "You made choices that affected the life of Sora. She died because of you and your choices and yet you still making choices."

"I, I did, do."

"You chose to protect your parents. Why?"

"Because I have to! They fought Xana and won they don't need to be dragged into this again!"

"I see." The room shimmers and changes. The blue person disappears and Sanne finds herself in the woods near the Hermitage.

"Aelita," Jeremie holds her hands in his. "Now that we've beaten Xana and saved your mother I was wondering if you'd like to um go on a date."

"Yes!" Aelita throws herself at Jeremie and hugs him hard.

"Mom, dad?" Sanne reaches out for them but the area shimmers and changes again. "No, what happened?"

The Blue man appears. "That was their happiness at getting rid of Xana. That is what you ruined when you chose to release him."

"But, I, I didn't mean to! I wanted to save Dante!"

"You chose to save an innocent. Your bad decision was canceled by a good decision. But other decisions are not so black and white are they?"

"Like what?"

"Like choosing to leave your parents out of the fight. Your choice has its consequences and rewards. But what about them?"

"About them?"

"What about their lives?" The room shimmers and changes.

"Aw isn't he adorable?" An older man looks at the baby in his wife's arms. "And that purple spot."

"It's cute isn't it?"

"It's so weird, different, unique, strange," A nurse comes in.

"Sir we were wondering for our records what are you naming the baby?"

"Odd." The nurse writes this down. "Special, abnormal but you're right honey he is cute." The man had never heard the nurse.

"Odd Della Robbia? Strange name." The nurse leaves the room.

"Odd? Wait that was Odd?" Sanne reaches for the baby but her hand passes through it. "No!" The room shimmers and changes again.

"Damn it woman I'm trying to get this TPS Cover Sheet done and he won't stop making noises!"

"He's practicing you told him to practice." A woman comes in with a deflated soccer ball. "He needs a new one he kicked it too hard."

"Another one? Damn it they cost money but that's one hell of a leg." A young boy comes in looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry dad."

"Don't be you will knock the goalies head off with a kick like yours Ulrich." The man messes with his son's hair.

"Ulrich? Wow he must be like nine." Sanne tries to grab him but the room shimmers and changes again.

"Hai!" A young girl kicks a training bag hanging from the ceiling. "Hai!" She kicks it again. An older woman comes in and sees her.

"Honey are you sure you don't want to try out for the pep squad? You'd make lots of friends there."

"I don't need them for friends." She kicks the bag again. "All they talk about is boys and make up and other girly stuff."

"I know Yumi but you'll be interested in boy's some day and make up. After all you are a girl."

"Hai!" She kicks the bag again. "Why would I be interested in boys? They're busy with computers and video games." She kicks the bag again. "Why would I want to be friends with someone I could beat up?"

"Well honey when you get older you'll want to be more then friends with someone. I still remember when I first saw your father."

"Hai!" She kicks the bag so hard it breaks! "Damn it I need another one."

"Yumi you know we can't buy you another one. Why don't you go to the pool and swim? Maybe talk with someone."

"Some loser. I guess I will it's a good work out." Yumi leaves the room.

"Wow. That's just, so sad. She didn't have any friends until she went to Kadic Academy." Sanne doesn't even attempt to go after Yumi. She knows it would be useless as the area shimmers and changes again.

A mother and father are talking while their daughter is in the other room. "This isn't normal. How did she know what the lottery numbers would be?"

"I don't know. She, somehow she knew you would break the vase before you did. And she knew who would win the mid term elections."

"Psychic powers aren't real though. It's something else. We're going crazy because of her. We need to get away from here."

"Where though? We've moved twice since it started and she still seems to… See things before they happen."

"I don't know. Over seas maybe. I went to school in France for a few years when my father was transferred there. Maybe we could go there."

"Sandra?" Sanne watches for a few more minutes before the area shimmers and changes once again.

An older woman with pink hair is watching a little girl with pink hair from a bedroom window. "Franz why can't she go to the school?"

"It has to be kept secret."

"Why? Do you really think they would go after her? She's just a little girl. If it's safe for you to be there it should be more then safe enough for her."

"I can defend myself. If they came up with a puppy or candy she'd go right to them. We have to be careful Sanne. I, we, can't lose her."

"I know but…" The room shimmers and changes showing Sanne in the same room with a big white dress.

"I can't believe it." Sanne wipes a tear from her eye. "I'm getting married tomorrow." Another pink haired person comes up.

"I know mom it's amazing!" She hugs Sanne.

"Thank you Aelita. Are you sure you're ok with this? I mean he will become your father and stuff."

"I love Jim you know that mom. I'm so happy for you! Just makes me want to marry Jeremie even more."

"Well you two just got engaged take your time." Sanne hugs Aelita. "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Yes mom I'm happy for you both." Aelita hugs Sanne again before the area shimmers and changes again.

The area swirls and colors mix together. "Hello Sanne." She turns around and sees the blue man. "Those are the ones you are protecting. Do you think you should still protect them or let them know?"

"They, they're happy now. I won't ruin that."

"So you choose to defend them even while risking the others? You and your friend are already dead. What will happen to them?"

"I, they might call our parents."

"So your choice was the wrong one. Either way they will be dragged into the fight but you lost your life and your friend's life."

"I didn't mean to! We were doing so well they, she never acted like this before!" Sanne starts to cry. "I'm sorry!"

"It's ok Sanne. You made a choice. It was the wrong one. We all make bad mistakes. But your bad mistakes has gotten several people killed."

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be." The room changes and shimmers.

Sanne feels herself spin with the colors feeling sick. "What's going on?! Where am I!?" She screams but no noise is made. Suddenly she feels herself falling and falling with no end. "Aaaa!" Blackness, nothingness.

"Huh? What?" Sanne sees herself on a plane. "It's the Jjet. But where are we flying? She looks around and sees Aelita and Jeremie. Suddenly the plane shakes.

"Honey I think you should put your seat belt on." Now Sanne sees herself running to a seat and jumping in.

"Ok mom!" Sanne watches when the Jjet shakes again. She watches herself try to get the buckle in when the plane shakes again, and again.

"No, just get it in its right there!" Sanne screams at herself as the Jjet starts to fall from the sky. She sees Aelita and Jeremie were buckled in but she wasn't. "Come on its right there just-" The Jjet crashes into the ground.

"Mom, mom…" Sanne watches herself fade away.

"No!" Sanne reaches for herself but the area shatters and back to blackness, nothingness.

"Your choices in that world were just the same. You released Dante knowing it would release Xana. You willingly chose to let the nightmare out. Unlike last time where it was just an accident you let Xana out."

"I know I, he, he didn't deserve to be trapped there!"

"No he didn't." The blue man morphs into a strange devil looking person. "But you let evil out!"

"I'm sorry!" Flames appear all around the two. "I, is this hell?!"

"Did you make the choice to go to hell?"

"No!"

"Then your choice was made for you by your choices." The flames erupt around Sanne scaring her.

"Please, I don't want to be here!"

"Then choose something else." The flames drop away and the devil man disappears as the room shimmers and changes.

Sanne floats through the nothingness seeing little balls of glowing light off in the distance. She tries to get to them but they get farther and farther away. She turns and sees more balls of light in the distance but can't get to them.

In the Control Room the Lyoko Warriors are panicking. Sanne and Mira were dead! Naia had killed them. They didn't know what to do. The Tower was deactivated but if a return was done… they would still be dead.

Sanne floats towards a ball of light and as it gets closer she sees a baby. It has a few strands of pink hair sticking out of its head. "Is that me?" The baby squirms and yawns as two people come into view.

"Isn't she adorable?"

"Yes Aelita. You made her. It's amazing what you did. Of all the things I've made they're nothing compared to what you made." Jeremie reaches down and holds Aelita's hand in his.

"You helped Jeremie." They both blush. "But she is amazing." Aelita reaches down with her other hand and touches the face of the baby Sanne before the ball of light pops out of existence.

"No! Don't leave me." Sanne feels like she is crying but knows she isn't. She doesn't have a body she just, exists. Or does she? Hadn't Naia killed her? Was she in heaven? Limbo? Hell? Nothing?

Another ball of light appears next to Sanne. It shows her meeting Krieger for the first time. She and Krieger were two years old. The parents stand around and watch as the babies look at each other. "Aww we were adorable." Sanne wants to touch the ball of light but it pops out of existence.

Another ball of light appears and shows Sanne and Krieger in the woods near the cottage in Russia. It starts to snow and the two get lost. "Oh gods I still remember this. Then the wolf appears." And sure enough a lone black wolf does. "No, don't hurt him!" Sanne screams as the wolf growls at Krieger who gets between the wolf and Sanne. "Run away!" The wolf gets closer, growling, nips at Krieger who kicks it in the jaw. It yelps and runs away. "It, it must have been starving. A black wolf in the snow couldn't last long if the prey could see it." The ball of light pops out of existence leaving Sanne alone. "I don't want to be here."

"Then choose to get away." Sanne turns and sees the devil man. "Choose another choice Sanne."

"How!"

"Choose."

Another ball of light appears. "Go away I don't want to see anymore!" The ball of light shows her first day at Kadic Academy. "I know this I don't…" Sanne sees something she hadn't seen before. As she went into the school Ms. Delmas was watching. Ms. Delmas has something in her hand. Sanne looks closer and isn't sure but… "Is that a bottle of poison? What was she planning?" The ball of light changes and goes into Ms. Delmas's office.

"Humiliated, destroyed, all by them! I was going to be an actress! I was going to be rich and famous! But no they all did! That chink got Ulrich, the nerd became a billionaire, and Odd got his dream job! And what do I have? A school I hate filled with students I hate!" She throws a phone at the wall. "But now their kids are here. I won't be humiliated like this again. I won't be forced to look after their kids!" Ms. Delmas puts the poison down and grabs a bottle of alcohol. "I'll show them! I'll show them all!" She pours it in a glass then pours some poison in. "I'll have the last laugh when some foreigner takes over and destroys Kadic Academy!" Ms. Delmas starts to raise the glass to her lips when there is a knock on her door. It surprises Ms. Delmas and she spills the glass onto herself. "What!?"

"Um Ms. Delmas a parent was calling about their child's grade. I put them on line 4."

"Give me a minute I need to change my shirt! Damn it this was one of my best shirts too!" Ms. Delmas throws the glass and it shatters.

"Wow." Sanne feels a little bad for Ms. Delmas, but only a little. "Why are you showing me this? Who is showing me this?"

"You don't understand it do you? Just your existence has caused others to make choices." The ball of light pops out of existence as another appears.

"Where's the Tower Sanne?" Skitz looks down at herself. "Cool." Skitz pulls out two short clubs that remind her of her drum sticks. She has blades coming out of her elbows about half a meter long. She looks down at her body seeing something that looks like metal wrapped around her chest but leaving her stomach exposed. Her legs are covered with chain metal armor that wrap around her like a skirt. "So Ark what do you think?" She turns to her brother and bursts into laughter.

"Shut up!" Ark is not a giant purple cat. He's a giant purple monkey.

"I guess that's a cross between what mom and dad had." Skitz continues to laugh.

"I said shut up!" He has claws coming out of his fingers about five centimeters long, a tail that is longer then what Odd's tail was and stronger. He wraps it around his waist to keep it out of the way when he feels something. He looks down and sees a round disc on his waist. He pulls it off his waist and it expands into a large disc about two meters across. "Cool, let's see if it works." He lays it down on the ground and stands on it. "Ok how do I make this thing go up?" When he says the last word the disc moves up into the air. "I may look like a nitwit but I got speed." Ark takes off and flies around Skitz when he sees Sanne. "Whoa." He is distracted and crashes into a chunk of ice. The disc shrinks back down to size. Ark picks it up and puts it back on his waist. "Hey Sanne been in any beauty magazines lately?"

"What?" She looks down at herself. "I look like, hmmm, an elf at the beach?" She feels her ears and finds they are pointy. "I guess I shouldn't have been thinking about how my mom looked when she was on Lyoko." Sanne had drawn a picture of her mother using the description her mother gave her but it was nothing like this.

"You're wearing a bikini!" Skitz runs over and looks around. "Why do I get this metal armor and you get to look like Mindy Heeru?" Skitz's favorite actress was voted hottest woman in the world three years in a row. "And where did you get those?"

"I, I didn't think of this!" Sanne crosses her arms over her chest. "I must have done something wrong."

"You did something very right." Skitz punches Ark in the arm.

"We have a Tower to deactivate." The three turn around and see someone they weren't expecting, Xana's son!

"It's our first time on Lyoko." Sanne watches a little more before the ball of light pops out of existence.

Another ball of light appears. Skitz gets back to the Hermitage and opens her closet door. When she does a black cloud of smoke hits her in the face. She coughs and stumbles. She reaches out for something to grab and knocks a shoe box over. She continues to cough when she accidentally knocks a lamp over. When it shatters Samantha hears it and goes to Skitz's room.

"Skitz!" She runs over and can smell the smoke and what it was. "Jazz!" Samantha grabs Skitz by the hair and pulls her off of the floor. "Doing Jazz in my house?!" Samantha drags Skitz over to her bed and throws her down on it. "What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Samantha looks back at the closet and sees the overturned shoe box and a bag of pills. "Exotica? Exotica!" Samantha picks the bag of pills up and throws them at Skitz. "You're going home!"

"No, it's not mine." Skitz coughs hard. "I didn't do it I swear! I don't do drugs any more!"

"Shut up liar! You're a stupid druggie frakking…" Samantha lets loose a string of curse words as she grabs things of Skitz's and throws them on the bed next to Skitz. "Get your shit packed and get ready to go home!"

"But I didn't do it!" Skitz gets off of the bed but Samantha pushes her back. "Ark and Naia did this!"

"Shut the hell up! This is not your brother's fault! You're parents were always too lax with you and him and now he's ran away and you're doing drugs! Jim!" Samantha yells at the top of her lungs and he hears her from the kitchen. He comes up stairs and sees Skitz's room is a mess.

"What is going on Honey?"

"Skitz was doing drugs, again!"

"I was not! Ark and Naia are setting me up!"

"Shut up! You are going home! Jim call Odd and Sandra, now!" Jim jumps and goes to get a phone.

"She's innocent!" Sanne yells but knows she won't be heard. "Skitz was innocent. You should have believed her!" Sanne hates how she feels now. Knowing she hadn't believed her best friend either.

Skitz goes to the bathroom and gets her Jcell out. She has a little trouble dialing Sanne's number as the Jazz was affecting her. "Sanne?"

"Skitz," Sanne is surprised. Skitz wouldn't talk to her normally. "What's wrong?"

"Samantha caught me with Jazz and Exotica. I need you to launch a return." Skitz coughs.

"No."

"But I, it wasn't mine."

"I'm sure Skitz."

"No Ark and Naia are setting me up." As messed up as Skitz was she doesn't sound serious and Sanne thinks she is lying.

"I'm sure. Skitz we won't launch returns just so you can keep doing drugs. Is there anything else you want?"

"I wasn't doing drugs! Ark and Naia are setting me up! I told them I wouldn't join them and they said they were getting rid of me. Please Sanne launch a return! I don't want to go home!"

"Skitz you're high right now aren't you?"

"A little but that's because," Sanne hangs up on her. "No, Sanne!" Skitz yells and the bathroom door opens.

"What are you doing? You think Sanne could talk me out of sending you home?" Samantha grabs the Jcell from Skitz. "You're parents are on the way here. You're going home once your stuff is packed."

"But I didn't do it! It's not mine!" Skitz starts to cry.

"Don't think that will work on me." Samantha grabs Skitz by the hair and drags her back to her room.

"I get it I should have believed her! It's my fault she went through the hell she did in rehab! What do I have to do!?"

"Your choice nearly killed her. She was doing so many drugs in a couple more months her heart would have given out. All because you chose not to believe her. The wrong choice."

"I know and I'm sorry but what can I do?!" Sanne isn't answered. Instead the ball of light pops out of existence as another one appears.

Zen gets to the Factory when the Ancient Assassins show up. "What the frak are you?" Zen confronts them.

"She has guts, let's see what they look like." One Assassin pulls a dagger out. "Well little girl?"

"If you have to cheat who is the little one?"

"Even better! She could be one of us if we weren't about to kill her." Another Assassin pulls out a sword.

"_Wait!"_ Ark appears. "_That is not a bad idea! She is not resistant to our possessions yet is she?"_ Another black mist appears and forms into Naia. "_What do you think?"_

"_I like it."_ Naia waves her hand and a black mist appears attacking Zen. Zen tries to fight it off.

"_Hmm, we need more power."_ Ark snaps his fingers and the Assassins turn into dust. Two more black mists attack Zen and soon she is possessed. "_Now we wait Naia."_ She turns to Ark.

"_Why wait?"_

"_We can trick them."_ Ark and Naia turn into black mists and disappear leaving the possessed Zen behind.

"No, that didn't happen." Sanne reaches for the ball of light but it moves away. "Zen wasn't possessed." Sanne watches as the ball of light changes and shows what happened next.

"Hai!" Zen attacks Krieger. A sign she was possessed… Right?

"Get off of me Zen!" Krieger throws her off.

"Come on Krieger! You said you could beat me on Lyoko now prove it!" Zen lunges at Krieger again. He puts his shield up and knocks her away. "Come on loser fight me!"

"Zen we have a Tower to deactivate!" Sanne yells at Zen who ignores her.

"You can deactivate it once Krieger beats me, if he can." Zen attacks Krieger again.

"I told you she was a loose cannon!" Krieger fights Zen off. "We can do this after Zen!"

"Now coward!" Zen attacks Krieger again. He uses his shield to protect himself but Zen continues to attack him.

"Stop it!" Krieger gets his sword out. "If you don't stop I'll attack you!" He keeps his shield raised.

"Attack me coward!" Zen lunges at Krieger. Krieger knocks her away with his shield and lunges at her with his sword out front. Zen dodges it and stretches her right arm to move it around her body in an impossible way to hit Krieger in the side. "Ha! Not so cocky now are you?"

"Super Leap!" Krieger slams his shield into Zen knocking her backwards. "Stop doing this Zen!"

"Not until I prove I'm better then you!" Zen leaps at Krieger again ready to fight and keeping the possession a secret.

"No it couldn't be! She wasn't possessed! She was a loose cannon a danger to us! She wasn't possessed!" Sanne continues to scream as the ball of light changes to show what happened next.

Zen slumps over after the punch, so Krieger and Sanne think. They hug each other not noticing the black mist leaving Zen.

"No, she, she was possessed." Sanne sees the black mist disappear. "It wasn't Zen it was, was, those two!" The ball of light pops out of existence as another appears to show what happened next.

The Scanner doors close on Zen.

"Hey, what's going on?" Zen sees she is inside of the Scanner and beats against the door. "Let me out!"

"No Zen." Krieger places his hand against the Scanner door. They could accidentally destroy Zen's mind if Sanne or Dante messed up.

"Let me out!" Zen has no memory of fighting on Lyoko. She was possessed, not yet resistant to it. And when the return was done Sanne attacked her! She has no idea what is being done to her or why. "Please let me out!"

"No." Krieger waits for the process to be completed.

"And activate." Sanne starts the program.

A few minutes later the Scanner doors open and Zen falls out. "Huh, what? Where am I?"

"Return to the past now!" Dante launches a return reversing time.

"I'm sorry!" Sanne screams knowing if she were on Earth she'd be crying and feel sick from what she had done. She had turned on her best friend. She hadn't believed Skitz. And then she didn't believe Zen and had turned on her. She was a horrible person, wasn't she? "I'm so sorry. Please, what can I do? How can I make it up to her and Skitz?"

The room changes and Sanne hears a new voice. It wasn't the strange morphing man it was someone, something different.

_Go back_

"Huh?" The words came from nowhere and everywhere at once. "How do I go back?"

_You will_

"How?" No response. "How do I go back?" The room changes and Sanne sees a tall man wearing the oddest clothes. "Who are you?"

"I am Abraham Lincoln."

"Wait, like, the guy from America?"

"Yes you could say that. I made a choice. I chose to keep the country together. Millions of people were killed because of that choice."

"I know."

"But it was the right choice wasn't it? Keeping America together even though millions were killed."

"I, I guess it was."

"And yet only three people have been killed because of your decision to protect your parents. Is that a good or bad choice?"

"I don't know." Abraham Lincoln disappears and a new person appears. "Who are you?"

"I am Jackie Chan."

"Wait, the martial artist? What are you doing here?"

"When I died two years ago I had a vision. A vision I did not like. A world destroyed by the one you fight."

"Xana?"

"Evil. You lost. But why did you lose?"

"I don't know!"

"Was it your choice?"

"The one to defend our parents?"

"There is that one and others. You choose to want and save them. You could kill them but no you choose to save them. The longer they live the better the chance they have of killing you. Maybe you should change your choice."

"Never! I won't kill them!"

"Like you killed Mira?" A ball of light appears and shows Sanne the Scanner Room. She sees her body, and Mira's. They were dead. They had been brutally murdered by Naia. "No, send Mira back."

"Will she be sent back? Will you choose to do that?"

"I do! Please! Send her back she didn't deserve this!" Jackie Chan disappear as the room changes and shimmers into nothingness.

_Are you sure_

"Yes! She didn't turn on Skitz, or Zen. She, she doesn't deserve that. Please send her back! I don't deserve to go back! I don't deserve to live." Sanne sees Krieger and Barack standing over the bodies. She can't see what exactly they are doing but they were doing something.

_Send her back from where she is How do you know she is not in a better place unlike you_

"I, I don't know."

_Still send her back_

"Um, she, she could be stuck like me. Yes, please send her back." The ball of light pops out of existence.

_Very well It is not up to it was just to see if you deserved a second chance_ Everything goes black.

Mira wakes up on the floor of the Scanner room. "Mira, Mira!" Krieger smacks her hard. "Wake up! Please, oh gods maybe it wasn't enough!"

"What wasn't enough?"

"Mira!" Krieger hugs her. "She woke up, it worked!"

"Hey, hello?" Sanne sits up, still blind.

"It worked!" Krieger hugs her next. "Dante it worked!"

"What worked?" Sanne is confused. Where was she, where had she been? What was that voice? Who was that morphing person? How did she talk with Abraham Lincoln or Jackie Chan?

"We, we had your blood so we put it in the Scanners and well um, you're back." Krieger kisses Sanne.

"But our bodies are still here?"

"Um, yes." Krieger looks at Sanne's other body. "Can you see?"

"No."

"I'm sorry." Krieger kisses her again lightly and more tender than last time. "I was so scared."

"So, so was I."

"Where did you go?"

"I don't know."

"Sanne," Mira looks at her then grabs her arm. "I need to talk to you, alone." Sanne pulls away.

"You're ok? Where were you?"

"I'll tell you, when we're alone." Mira had questions about the other world she knew Sanne had the answers too. "Barack?"

"I, I," Barack was too stunned. He wanted to hug and kiss Mira but was too stunned to do anything.

"I love you!" Mira gets off the floor and hugs Barack. "Thank you." Barack hugs her back.

"I love you too."

**A/N Ah ha! A bit trippy I know. But… 122 and 123 happened at the same time! Mira went to the other world in Sanne's body while Sanne went to… Limbo? And the voice? You can decide for yourself.**


	130. Chapter 130

Code Xana Episode 124: Super Girl

**Code Xana Episode 124: Super Girl**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-123**

**Naia and Ark give a girl super powers, all she has to do is kill Sanne.**

After killing Sanne and Mira in a brutal fashion Ark and Naia were studying them. "_Mira went to the other world but Sanne has said nothing on where she went. What shall we do Naia?"_

"_I think we should kill her again."_ Naia sparks with energy. "_But let's be more creative than last time."_ Naia laughs evilly as she plans her attack.

A girl who is a bit… Touched in the head is running along the river. "Wee! If I could fly I'd go to the moon! I'd dance on the sun!" She twirls and jumps around crazily. Naia sees her and decides she would be the perfect target.

"_Hello there little girl."_ The girl stops spinning and sees Naia.

"Hi! Who are you? I'm Mandy!" She sticks her hand out smiling. "You look cool who does your hair? Wow you're flying!" She rambles on more about Naia's appearance before Naia puts a hand over her mouth.

"_I am Naia, the granter of wishes." _Naia takes her hand off.

"Really!?"

"_Yes. And I heard you wish to fly?"_

"Yes! Be able to fly and be fast and strong!"

"_I can grant this wish if you do one little thing for me."_

"Sure!"

"_This person,"_ A picture forms in the air of Sanne. "_Is evil. She is using her powers to hurt others. You must use your powers to kill her. If you use your powers for good then you will be able to keep them."_

"Wow. I have to kill someone?"

"_Someone evil. Someone who will kill all that you love."_

"But, why would they do that?"

"_Why do evil people do the things that they do? Because they are evil. So, do you agree?"_

"Yes! I'll stop her and then I'll fly to the moon!" She holds her arms out like wings and spins in place.

"_Very good."_ Naia sends two black mists at the girl and grants her the super powers that she wanted. "_Remember use your powers for good or you will lose them."_ Naia turns into a black mist and disappears.

"Yes Ma'am!" The girl takes off into the air and uses her super vision to look for the evil pink haired girl.

Sanne is a mess and trying to avoid Zen. She felt horrible for not trusting Zen much like she hadn't trusted Skitz. But there was a question bouncing around in her. Should she and the others tell Zen about the mistake and let her back in or not? What if Zen said yes and… Was just as bad? Or what if she said no and contacted Ark and Naia to get revenge? Sanne tries to clear her head by walking off into the woods. She knew it was stupid to do still being blind but she felt if she stayed on the path all she would have to do was turn around and go back the other way.

Zen goes to the gym after Sanne told her she would be ok on her own. Krieger sees her and wonders where Sanne is. "Zen, where's Sanne?"

"Oh she went for a walk."

"With who?" Krieger gets off the mat as Zen starts to stretch.

"Herself."

"Alone!?"

"Yeah just into the woods. She said she'd be fine."

"She can't be going off on her own!" Krieger runs out of the gym, barefoot, and looks for Sanne.

The Super Girl flies through the air looking for the evil pink haired girl but to no avail. "Magic wish granter I need help!" A black mist appears and forms into Naia. "Um, where does she live?"

"_Go to Kadic Academy. That is where she is for now. Corrupting the youth and including them into her evil plans. Especially this one."_ A picture forms of Krieger. "_He is her right hand man and lover."_

"He's cute!"

"_He's evil! If he gets in your way kill him. We must stop them at all costs to save humanity!"_

"If you're magical and stuff why don't you do it?" Naia has to think fast to come up with a lie.

"_I am not allowed to interfere. Already I may be punished for coming to you and giving you powers."_

"Really? You mean there is someone more powerful than you out there?" Naia nods her head slowly. "Wow. They must be really powerful!"

"_Yes, yes they are. Now hurry and kill them before they discover what I am doing!"_ Naia turns into a black mist and disappears.

Sanne puts her hands in her pockets as she walks realizing she left her Jcell and Jpocket in her room. "I'll be ok. Naia and Ark haven't been active lately. I guess they got their thrills with killing me." Sanne continues to walk down the path as more thoughts flood her mind.

The Super Girl flies over Kadic Academy and sees a flash of pink in the woods. She flies lower and sees an older woman with pink hair near a large house. "Not her is it?" She watches the older woman and sees nothing evil about her. "Maybe another pink haired girl is near here." She takes off.

Sanne sits down on the path wondering if it would be bad to not tell Zen. Would it be just as bad as kicking her out? Zen was a Lyoko Warrior and did help them. She hadn't attacked them it was Ark and Naia possessing her. Should Zen continue being punished for that?

Super Girl flies over the woods and sees pink. She stops and uses her super vision to see through some trees. "That's her!" She flies down behind Sanne who doesn't hear her. "You!" Super Girl makes a super hero pose. "I'll vanquish you and your evil!"

"Huh?" Sanne is confused. "Who's there?"

"It is I uh, Super Hero Girl! I will vanquish you and your evil ways! Turn around and face your judgment!"

"Uh, I think you might be confused." Sanne gets up and turns around but doesn't look at Super Girl as she can't see her. "I'm Sanne not uh, whoever you're looking for." Super Girl gets confused as Sanne seems to be talking to a tree.

"Don't try to trick me I was given super powers to defeat you and your evil cohorts!"

"Cohorts? What are you talking about?" Sanne backs away slowly not sure how crazy this person was but knew she was crazy enough to be dangerous. "I don't have any cohorts and I'm not evil."

"Don't lie! I was told by the magical wish granter that you were!" Super Girl gets ready to attack.

"Sanne!" Krieger sees Sanne and another girl. "What are you doing out here?! You know it's dangerous to go out on your own." Krieger runs past the girl and goes straight to Sanne.

"You, you're her right hand man in her evil plans!" Krieger turns around confused.

"Who are you?"

"I am the champion of good sent to stop and destroy evil!" She does another pose. "And that includes you!" She points at Krieger.

"Ok crazy girl um we're just going to go back to the school." Krieger grabs Sanne's hand in his and starts to walk back to the school when the girl sparks with energy and flies up into the air.

"You won't get away from me!" She dives at the two. Krieger pushes Sanne out of the way and is tackled.

"Sanne get out of here!"

"Where!?" Sanne was confused now. She didn't know which way to run. "Help!" She tries to run and goes straight into a tree.

"What the? Are you stupid?" Super Girl watches Sanne struggles to get up and run away.

"No she's blind!" Krieger kicks Super Girl hard. "You idiot! She's not evil!" Krieger gets in a fighting stance. "But you are!"

"No I'm not I was chosen by the magical wish granter to destroy the evil that is her!" Super Girl points at Sanne.

"She's not evil! You, you met Naia didn't you?"

"Is that the magical wish granters name?"

"No that's the name of the girl who wants to kill Sanne! She's evil! She tricked you whoever you are!" Krieger goes over and hugs Sanne. "Sanne was blinded by her and tortured by her! Leave us alone!" Krieger turns his back to Super Girl to protect Sanne.

"I, no, this is a trick!" Super Girl sparks with energy. "You must die for I alone am best!"

"Get out of here!" Krieger pushes Sanne away as the Super Girl attacks. "Aaaa!" Krieger is knocked into a tree.

"I don't know where to go!" Sanne scrambles and finds a tree. Using it for support she pulls herself up and starts to run.

"Just go!" Krieger fights back knocking the Super Girl away. "Damn it you're an idiot! Naia and Ark are evil! We're the good ones fighting them! Stop fighting with us!" Krieger kicks at Super Girl but her Super Speed allows her to dodge it. "Leave Sanne alone!" Krieger jumps on her back when the Super Girl was about to go and attack Sanne.

Dante is getting back from a food run when he hears the Super Scan. "Damn it!" He drops the food on the floor and rushes over to the control panel. "Desert Sector, ok." He gets his Jcell out and calls Sanne. She doesn't answer so he calls Mira "They're attacking."

"Ok." Mira looks around. "Call the others."

"Sanne won't answer her phone."

"Um, we'll hurry." Mira and Barack take off for the Factory.

Krieger is pinned against a tree by the Super Girl and begs her to listen to reason. "How are we evil!? She's blind! We've been fighting against evil for months!"

"Shut up! I won't fall for your tricks!"

"It's not a trick! Please, listen to me. Give me, ten, twenty minutes ok? It's a long story!" The Super Girl punches him in the stomach then drops him to the ground. "Please…" She kicks him in the head.

"If you try anything I'll defeat you!" She does a pose. "Now speak evil doer!" Krieger coughs and spits out a few teeth.

"Thank you." Krieger sits up as blood dribbles out of his mouth. "Naia, and Ark, are evil. Well, corrupted by an evil force."

"What force?"

"Xana, something like him."

"Who's Xana?"

"What, he was a computer program. He merged with Samantha and her hatred for Franz corrupted both."

"Wait, Samantha, Franz?"

"It's a long story. Back in the early 1990's…" Krieger explains the story, taking as long as possible hoping to give the others time.

Sanne stumbles through the woods getting even more lost. Bouncing off of trees, tripping over things, worse. But she continues hoping to get away and maybe finding someone who can help her.

Mira and Barack make it to the Factory and go down to the Control Room. "Hey Dante where are the others?" Mira looks at the control panel. "Um, that's the Desert Sector?"

"Yes. And the others aren't here and won't be coming." Dante sends the vehicles then brings up the Transfer program.

"So it's just the three of us?" Dante nods. Mira gets a concerned look on her face and turns to Barack. "We better be really careful."

"We should always be careful but if Degameath shows up we're screwed." Barack looks at the screen. "We used to have another warrior. If we called her and told her to come maybe…" Dante cuts him off.

"No! She, we may have been tricked last time but we are not calling on Zen. We just need to do a better job then we normally do. Now get down to the Scanner Room so I can send you."

"Ok." The two take the elevator down to the Scanner Room.

"Transfer Mira, Transfer Barack, Scanner Mira, Scanner Barack, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Desert Sector. "I'll be right there." Dante starts up the auto transfer program and hurries down the ladder and throws himself into the Middle Scanner just before the doors close.

"Where to?" Barack is on the Overwing while Mira is on the Overboard. Dante goes over to the Overbike and gets on.

"South." He revs the engine and takes off.

Sanne hears cars, traffic, and people! She hurries towards this sound running face first into a tree, tripping, before getting out of the woods. "Help!" She screams and two people notice her.

"What's wrong little girl?"

"I, I'm blind and my guide was um, attacked and I had to run away." Sanne holds her hands out to make sure she doesn't run into the persons she was talking to. "Please, I go to Kadic Academy. I need to get back."

"Ok little girl don't worry…" Two black mists come out of a street light and attack the two.

"We'll take care of you." The symbol appears in their eyes but of course Sanne doesn't see this.

The Lyoko warriors hurry to the activated Tower going around the mountains made when the virus affected Lyoko. "No Degameath yet." Dante gets his wand out. "But we better be careful."

"It doesn't need to be Degameath. With only three of us a Mega Tank could kick our ass." Barack flies over the others looking out for monsters.

"Then our parents finally locked Xana in the Tower." Krieger sighs. He had spent nearly ten minutes explaining the actions of the original Lyoko Warriors. "But Sanne,"

"The evil girl."

"The NOT evil girl decided to see if our parent's stories were real. She found the Factory, the Super Computer, and Xana."

"Then what?"

"Well we found Xana's son stuck in the activated Tower. He wasn't possessed or evil he was just stuck. She figured out how to unlock him and did. But then Xana got out and we fought him for months."

"But you said Naia and, what was his name?"

"Ark."

"Naia and Ark are the evil ones. What happened to Xana?"

"We killed him. Well technically when he tried to posses Naia he couldn't but still. She became corrupted by the evil and was our new enemy. At first she was obsessed about getting and annoying Sanne. She got Ark to join her but then something happened and they went from corrupted to evil."

"Hmmm, it is a bit elaborate of a story to have just made up." Super Girl rubs her chin as she thinks about what to do.

Sanne thinks she has been saved. She walks happily with the two not knowing they had been possessed. They take her away from the public when one of them sparks with energy. "Sanne we're sorry but this is the end."

"Huh? I, I don't remember telling you my name."

"_You didn't need to Sanne!"_ The change in the man's voice alerts Sanne to the trickery.

"Frak!" She kicks out but misses. One attacks her from behind and gets her in a choke hold. "Let me go!" She bites down on their arm but they spark and shock Sanne's mouth.

A black mist appears and forms into Naia. "_Hello Sanne."_

"Naia, get away!" The last time Sanne had been near Naia she was killed in a brutal fashion.

"_Not until you tell me where you went."_

"Into the woods!"

"_No, when I killed you!"_ Naia sparks with energy forming it around her right hand into an energy sword.

"What do you mean?"

"_When I killed you where did you go? Mira went to the other world but where did you go?"_

"No where." Sanne struggles but can't break the grip.

"_Don't lie to me Sanne! I'll gouge out your frakking eyes!"_ Naia runs the energy sword just under Sanne's right eye cutting her cheek.

"I can't see what would be the difference!" Sanne spits at Naia and hits her on the arm.

"_Good point. Hmmm, how would you like these two men to frak you silly? Already been with Dante and Krieger. And from what I heard you were with Skitz in that other world!"_ Naia slashes Sanne across the chest cutting through the shirt. "_I bet you'd love it."_

"Frak you!"

"_No they'd be frakking you. But you'd like it too much wouldn't you? Hmmm, how about I make you deaf?"_ The energy sword morphs into a thin strip of energy and enters Sanne's left ear destroying the ear drum and bones that allowed Sanne to hear. "_What about the other ear?"_ The energy comes out of Sanne's left ear followed by blood.

"No, I, I don't know where I went. It was no where."

"_What was no where?"_

"I don't know! It was dark, nothingness. Then the light orbs appeared and showed me stuff."

"_What kind of stuff?"_

"My life and my parent's life. The other's lives. I saw stuff I hadn't seen before. Like Ms. Delmas just before we appeared and um when you tricked us into deleting Zen's memory."

"_That was brilliant wasn't it?"_ Naia laughs evilly. "_What else Sanne? Tell me everything or you'll lose another sense."_

"I, well…" Sanne tells Naia everything she could remember.

The other Lyoko Warrior's see the activated Tower and Ark. "Dante stay back we need you." Mira moves ahead on the Overboard.

"I know." Dante keeps his wand out and looks for an ambush.

"_Hello losers."_ Ark sparks with energy. "_Just wait a few minutes while Naia finds out what she wants and I promise I'll let Dante into the Tower."_ Ark creates an energy shield around the activated Tower.

"No way! She's probably killing them right now!" Dante points his wand at Ark. "We'll fight you and anything else that gets in our way!"

"_Then enjoy."_ The ground shakes and the three turn to see Degameath coming towards them. Ark turns into a black mist and disappears knowing Degameath would be more than enough.

"Then I heard a voice asking me if I wanted to go back." Sanne is trying her best to explain to Naia what had happened to her. "I said yes but what about Mira. He then gave me a choice to like either I could go back or Mira could. I told him Mira could. I, I had done terrible things and didn't deserve to come back."

"_But you did."_

"I did. He said my answer was the right one and let me come back. I think he let me come back, I don't know."

"_Really? And you know it was a he?"_

"I assume it was. I didn't see anyone."

"_And you only think he let you come back?"_

"Well the Scanners would have brought me back no matter what. I don't even know if he was real. I don't know if what I did was real. It could have all been in my head I don't know."

On Lyoko Degameath is winning. He already knocked Mira off of the Overboard and is about to crush Barack. "Aaaa!" Barack is unable to get out of the way of Degameath's huge hand and is sent back to Earth.

"Barack!" Mira runs and jump on Degameath's arm. Using her Kodachi to get a grip she climbs up Degameath's arm.

"Now's my chance." Dante takes off on the Overbike for the activated Tower. He activates the flight controls to go over the energy shield.

"Aaaa!" Mira is thrown off of Degameath's arm and slams into Dante knocking him off of the Overbike. It crashes and is destroyed. Degameath raises its left hand and is going to crush both.

"_I see. Very good. I think I'll let you live this time."_ Naia turns into a black mist and disappears.

"No!" Mira pushes Dante towards the activated Tower as Degameath's hand comes down. Dante stumbles and gets out of the way as Mira is destroyed. "Aaaa!" She goes back to Earth.

Dante runs for the activated Tower. Degameath roars and swings his hand at Dante. Dante jumps and makes it into the activated Tower. Degameath's hand slams into the activated Tower. The activated Tower shakes violently as Dante makes it to the center of the platform. He floats up to the second platform and goes to the screen. He places his hand on it and soon the screens fall around him. "The Tower is deactivated." Dante brings up the return program. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up and reverses time.

Krieger rushes out and sees Sanne with Zen. "Sanne!" He runs over and kisses her hard.

"Ew, get a room." Zen rolls her eyes.

"Be quiet." Krieger hugs Sanne hard and whispers in her ear. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Thank you Krieger." Sanne hugs him back being comforted by his warm embrace. She had been so scared when she ran off on her own. She was helpless without someone she trusted.

Naia discusses with Ark what she had learned from Sanne. "_I think we need to get rid of them. Just killing them will not work. Whatever, whoever, that voice was might just give them their lives back."_

"_How do we just get rid of them?"_

"_I have an idea…"_

**A/N GREATEST NEWS EVA!! My Muse is back! Sorry OSK but she's back! WOOHOO!! You got a taste of my new series and that actually helped me out because you asked questions that made me go Oh hey, might want to make it a little clearer. Anyways, sorry OSK but she is BACK! WOOT! Gods I missed her. Um, uh, hope you all enjoyed this episode. Getting to a big moment in CX history here. OSK knows but I can't wait for the rest of you to see it and review and WOOT!! I'm so happy my Muse is back!**


	131. Chapter 131

Code Xana Episode 125: Pre History

**Code Xana Episode 125: Pre History**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-124**

Naia and Ark have their plans ready. If this worked they would be free to do anything they wanted. Clubbing, warring, and playing with the mere mortals. They could do anything they wanted.

Sanne and Krieger are making out in the woods when they hear a beeping noise. "Super Scan!" Sanne nearly bites Krieger's tongue off.

"Ow," Krieger pulls away from Sanne as she digs for her Jpocket. She pulls it out and shows it to Krieger.

"What are the numbers?"

"Um, 72, 84, 1."

"Ice Sector." Sanne feels around for her shirt.

"Here." Krieger hands it to her. "What about your bra?"

"We can leave it behind or you can keep it." Sanne gets a mischievous smile on her face.

"Um, well, we need to hurry." Krieger grabs the pink piece of cloth and shoves it into his side pocket.

Dante hears the Super Scan beep and checks the control panel. "Ice Sector. Better call the others." He gets his Jcell out and calls Sanne first. "Sanne they're attacking."

"We know, call Barack and Mira." Sanne and Dante hang up.

"What!?" Barack and Mira were in the middle of… Something and normally he wouldn't have answered but he saw it was Dante's number. "If they aren't attacking I'm killing you!"

"Then I guess it's a good thing they are attacking."

"We'll be there." Barack hangs up on Dante. "Mira they're attacking." She lets out a little scream.

"And I was so close." Mira throws the game controller on the floor. "We were so close to finally getting to level seventeen!"

"I know but they're attacking and we have to go save the world." Barack kisses Mira lightly on the lips before turning the game off.

Naia and Ark wait. They were excited to finally be getting rid of the Lyoko Warriors. But they had to make it look realistic. "_Is Degameath in place?"_ Ark nods. "_Good. Are you ready to transfer the power?"_

"_Of course I am Naia. Stop worrying so much we will do this and be free of them once and for all!"_

"_We are in a dangerous position Ark. If we mess anything up we will be truly frakked. Hard."_ They wait for the Lyoko Warriors to get to the Factory.

Sanne and Krieger make it to the Factory first. Ark appears and greets them. "_Hello losers."_

"Go away Ark!" Krieger gets between Ark and Sanne.

"_I will be. Our attack is going so well. Who knows we may be able to destroy your parents in one attack! With them gone you will have no one to fall back on!"_ Ark laughs evilly as he turns into a black mist.

"Damn it we have to hurry!" Krieger grabs Sanne's hand and leads her to the Factory entrance. He grabs a rope and hands it to Sanne and waits for her to slide down before following.

Barack and Mira make it to the Factory without being attacked. Nervous they go to the elevator and take it down to the Control Room. When the doors open they are surprised to see everyone. "What's the attack?"

"Naia and Ark are going after our parents. Well, not your parents but our parents. The original Lyoko Warriors."

"Oh, damn. We better hurry." Barack, Mira, Krieger, and Sanne get on the elevator taking it down to the Scanner Room.

"Transfer Sanne, Transfer Krieger, Transfer Mira, Scanner Sanne, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Mira, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector. "Transfer Barack, Scanner Barack, and virtualization." He lands next to the others. Soon the vehicles then Dante appear.

"Where do we go Dante?" Sanne is on the back of the Overbike with her arms wrapped around Krieger's waist.

"North west." Dante gets on the Overwing and takes off.

Naia and Ark see them coming. They had made the barrier smaller than normal to speed things up.

As the Lyoko Warriors get close they hear the roar of Degameath. "Damn it I guess," Sanne leans forward and whispers into Krieger's ear. "This is where I get off." Sanne laughs a little as she concentrates on her energy. Soon her wings explode from her back and she takes off into the air. "Dante you deactivate the Tower!" Sanne flaps her wings and goes straight at Degameath.

Barack and Mira on the Overboard follow Sanne. "Mira do you want to go alone or with me?"

"Stealth." Mira disappears and leaps off of the Overboard as it flies over Degameath. She lands on its shoulder.

"Scattershot!" Sanne fires twelve energy beams hitting Degameath hard in the chest but doing little damage.

Ark and Naia watch but don't interfere. It might seem a little too easy but the Lyoko Warriors don't seem too notice.

"Aaaa!" Barack is knocked off of the Overboard by Degameath and goes flying through the air.

"No!" Mira sees this and gets mad. "Die damn it Degameath!" She leaps and slams her Kodachi into Degameath's forehead. It roars and reaches up to grab her. Sanne dives between Degameath's legs and comes up from behind.

"Die!" She screams and fires an energy beam at Degameath's right knee causing it to buckle. Degameath loses its balance and falls backwards.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires an energy beam hitting Degameath in the chest as it falls.

"Dante get in the activated Tower!" Sanne sparks with energy as she tries to finally finish off Degameath. She dives at him firing more energy beams as Degameath crashes into the Ice Sector. The ground shakes and breaks apart around Degameath. Sanne sees a chance. If they could knock him into the Digital Sea they might be able to destroy it forever. "Scattershot!" She fires a dozen beams as she dives at Degameath. She slams into its chest hearing the Ice Sector break apart. She flies up into the air then dives back down slamming into Degameath again.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around Dante.

"_Now Ark!"_ Ark activates another Tower just as Dante brings up the return program.

"Return to the past now." The white bubble comes reversing time…

Sanne wakes up in the middle of a jungle. "What the frak? I must be dreaming." She shakes her head as she feels the stickiness and humidity. "Hello?" She hears a noise. "Who are you?" She hears a strange chirping sound then hears some leaves rustle as whatever was making the chirping noises gets closer. "Hello? Why won't you answer me?" Sanne reaches out towards the noise when she feels something bite her finger! "Ow, what the frak?" The chirping noise gets louder and higher pitched. She hears more rustling noises and more chirping noise. Soon it sounds like she is surrounded. "Go away!" She waves her arms and kicks her legs but the chirping noise gets louder. "Aaaa!" She feels something bite her arm, then another bite, something was attacking her!

"Get away from her!" Mira runs out and sees a bunch of small bipedal reptiles attacking Sanne. She kicks one knocking it away. The other dozen or so animals hop away and hiss at Mira. "Damn it go away!" Mira kicks at another one. They run away leaving Sanne and Mira behind.

"Mira?" Sanne is curled up in a ball feeling all the bite marks throb. "What's going on? I'm not dreaming am I?"

"No. And I don't know what is going on." Mira kneels down next to Sanne. "Are you ok?" Mira runs a hand over a wound. It wasn't very bad but where they were it could get infected.

"I think so. They hurt but not much. What were they? Birds?"

"Uh no. They looked like lizards or something but walked on two legs." Sanne's mind snaps to attention.

"Um Mira. Did they have long necks?"

"Yeah."

"Did they have large eyes?"

"Yeah why?"

"Um I think we're in France still just um not in our time." Sanne sits up. "Or in any time recorded."

"What?"

"They were dinosaurs!" Sanne stands up quickly. "Something happened with the return program. Naia and Ark somehow sent us back like one hundred million years ago!" Sanne starts to panic. "It's impossible though. The Super Computer couldn't send anyone back this far it's impossible!"

"Sanne calm down." Mira hugs her to keep Sanne from freaking out even more. "It can't be that. It's a trick."

"I don't hurt like a trick."

"A really good trick." Mira lets Sanne go. "We need to find the others but how do we do that?"

"I don't know. What about our Jcells?" Mira gets hers out and no signal.

"No signal."

"Of course we aren't in a time with electricity let alone J INC." Mira puts it away. "I don't know what to do. I'm useless since I'm blind."

"You're not useless. When I heard you scream I knew where you were. Maybe we should just call out for the others."

"If there are more dinosaurs out there they might hear us and eat us." Sanne gets more nervous. "Or smell my blood and do the same thing."

"Well what do we do then?"

"If the dinosaurs find us they find us." Sanne sighs. "We have no choice do we? Krieger!"

"Barack!" The two call out when they get s response.

"Hey, hello?" They turn and see Dante. "I know you weren't looking for me but here I am."

"Oh um, we didn't um," Sanne feels bad not thinking about Dante. "Have you seen the others?"

"No. Sanne are you ok?" Dante goes over to her and checks her wounds.

"I'm fine, I hope. Do you know what they did?"

"No. Naia and Ark did something though. We might still be on Lyoko or we might really be wherever we are."

"And that is?"

"I don't know. Well I think we're in France but I don't know when." Dante hugs Sanne then lets her go. "But whatever attacked you might have friends."

"They did. Lots of them." Mira tells Dante what she saw.

"Dinosaurs? But that would mean at we're like millions of years back. That's impossible."

"I know Dante but if those were dinosaurs then it is possible." Sanne feels Dante's arm and grabs his hand. "We need to find the others. Please be careful I can't see but I bet there are lots more trees and vines and stuff then in the normal woods." Dante squeezes her hand.

"I will be Sanne." The three start walking through the jungle calling out for the others.

Krieger finds himself up in a tree as three large dinosaurs hiss at him. One leaps up biting at Krieger but can't reach him. At about three feet tall one would be easily fought off but all three could hurt him badly.

Barack is huddled inside of a small cave wondering what to do. His Jcell had no signal and he had no idea where he was. Rain forests were all but gone on Earth except for a few rare places in South America.

"Barack!" Mira calls out.

"Krieger!" Sanne calls out.

"Anyone!" Dante calls out.

Krieger hears the others and it gets the attention of the three dinosaurs. "Stop yelling you idiots!" Two of the dinosaurs run towards the others. "Frak." Krieger leaps down on the last one killing it by breaking its back.

"Krieger!" The others move towards him when they run into the two dinosaurs. "Frak!" Sanne runs into Dante. "Why'd you stop?"

"Back away very slowly." Dante nudges her backwards as one of the dinosaurs screeches at the group. "Mira take Sanne."

"What?"

"Take Sanne away. I'll distract them." Dante gives Sanne's hand to Mira. "Run!" Dante runs at the two dinosaurs as Mira leads Sanne away.

"Get the frak away!" Krieger comes running out of the jungle and tackles a dinosaur from behind as the second one attack Dante.

"Aaaa!" Dante is scratched and bitten as he struggles.

"Sanne stay here!" Mira runs and kicks at the dinosaur knocking it off of Dante. It screeches and rolls over onto its feet ready to attack again.

"Get a weapon!" Krieger is practically riding the other dinosaur trying to wrap his arms around its neck to choke it.

Sanne reaches around and finds a stick. She picks it up and waves it around. "I can't do anything!"

"Give it to me!" Mira runs over and rips it out of Sanne's hands then runs back at the dinosaur. She starts hitting it in the head which only seems to piss it off as it continues to attack Dante.

"Damn it!" Krieger is thrown off of the dinosaur and it jumps on him. "Aaaa!" He punches the dinosaur in the head and hits the eye. It leaps off of him and runs into the jungle.

"Shit, help!" Mira attacks the dinosaur as it tears Dante up. Krieger runs and attacks the dinosaur knocking it off of Dante. He wrestles with it when it bites him on the face.

"Aaaa!" Krieger stops fighting and goes limp in shock as the dinosaur goes to bite him in the throat.

"Hai!" Sanne lunges with a kick. She couldn't see but she could damn well hear the screaming. The dinosaur is knocked off but now it gets ready to attack Sanne. It crouches, screeches and is about to lunge when Mira jams the stick in its eye. The dinosaur turns away and runs away.

"Dante, shit and Krieger." Mira panics not knowing who to check on first. Krieger moans as he holds a wound that was bleeding.

"That frakking hurt." Krieger laughs a little. "Good thing there was only three of them."

"Three?"

"I killed one before." Krieger sits down feeling a little light headed. "What do we do now? We're bleeding and I'm sure that will attract more." Sanne feels around and finds Krieger.

"We have to find Barack. Everyone else was close so he might be to." Krieger grasps her hand and stands up.

"How are you doing Dante?"

"I'll live." Dante is covered in bites and scratches but will go on. "We have to be careful though. Grab a weapon or something so we can defend ourselves." The group, except Sanne, fined rocks or branches to use.

Barack sits in the cave when he hears breathing coming from behind him. He turns and sees al four legged dinosaur. "Holy frak." He backs away when it starts to make some noises. When he gets closer to the entrance and has more light he sees a long neck, small body, and long tail. It is almost six meters long and as Barack leaves the cave he sees another dinosaur. It stops and licks the cave wall and Barack sees greenish mold. "Ok so they're herbivores." Barack relaxes a little. "But why were they in the cave? The mold can't really be that good." As the two dinosaurs leave he sees more movement. Three tiny versions of the other dinosaurs come out. "Aw, they're babies! It must be their nest." Barack sits down and watches the dinosaurs feed on the leaves around the cave entrance.

"Barack!" Mira calls out.

"Barack!" Krieger calls out.

"He has to be around here somewhere." Sanne squeezes Krieger's hand. "Unless those dinosaurs found him first."

"Don't say that Sanne." Krieger is just as worried. As a group they barely handled two dinosaurs but if Barack was alone… "Barack!" The group keeps going through the jungle calling out for Barack.

"Huh?" Barack turns when he hears what sounds like his name. "Hey!" Barack calls out.

"Barack!" Barack starts to run towards the noise.

"Mira!" Barack can tell it's her voice and runs faster.

"Barack!" Mira screams when she sees him and runs to him hugging him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. What happened to you guys?" Barack looks and sees Dante, Krieger, and Sanne are all hurt.

"Dinosaurs if you can believe it." Sanne laughs nervously.

"I saw some earlier but they didn't attack. They had babies they were so cute." The others stare, except Sanne who couldn't. "What?"

"We're getting torn to shreds and here you are playing with baby dinosaurs? I guess we should have left you behind."

"Not my fault I found the nice ones." Barack laughs a little. "What do we do now?"

"Um, I don't know." Now that the goal of finding everyone was achieved there was nothing left to do.

Naia and Ark are hovering over the Factory. "_What the frak did you do!?"_ Naia smacks Ark. "_You frakked up!"_

"_I didn't do this! I did it exactly as you told me to do! Damn it I don't know how the frak we got sent back here!"_ Ark sparks with energy as a dinosaur gets too close to the Factory. He zaps it but does little else.

"_We can't even activate a Tower! You frakked the Super Computer up! How can we defend ourselves?!"_

"_I don't know!" _Ark and Naia panic. Not only had they been sent to the past they couldn't activate a Tower and they couldn't fix it on they're own. "_What if we found the others? Sanne and Dante could help us fix it. They know more about the Super Computer then we do."_

"_We would have to find them first. Do you have any idea where they are?"_ Ark shakes his head. "_Then go look for them! I have to make sure none of the dinosaurs damage the Factory!"_ Naia sparks with energy but her energy dies away. "_We're frakked, hard."_ Ark flies away as Naia plans on what to do.

The group hides in the cave Barack had been in then the dinosaurs come back. One stop and bellows at the group. "What's wrong with it?" Sanne is worried more then the others as she can't see what was going on.

"Um well I think this is their nest and we are in it. Maybe they don't um want us here?" Barack goes towards the cave entrance. "Better leave them be they might be herbivores but they can probably hurt us pretty badly if they wanted to." The others follow him out and the dinosaurs go in.

"_Ah ha!" _Ark sees the group and flies down to them. "_Hello losers."_

"Ark!" This surprises everyone.

"What are you doing here? Where's Naia?" Dante looks around for a sneak attack.

"_We… made a mistake."_ Ark floats down and stops in front of the others. He spreads his arms to show he had no weapon with him. "_We only meant to send you back in time but instead we were caught up in it. Unfortunately we damaged the Super Computer and have no way to fix it. That is why we need Sanne and Dante to help us out. If you do,"_ Ark takes in a deep breath as though it was hurting to say what he was about to say. "_We will help you go back to our regular time."_

"I want to know a few things." Sanne squeezes Krieger's hand to make sure he was there to protect her as she stepped forward. "How did you do it? It's impossible to use the return to the past program to go to a point when the Super Computer existed, isn't it?"

"_It is. Unless you create a tear in the time space continuum as the return was being done creating a warp that was meant only to send you back in time. Naia and I made some miscalculations and were sucked in along with the Factory."_

"The Factory is here to?"

"_Naia is protecting it. Dinosaurs seem to be very curious about it." _Ark looks in the direction of the Factory. "_But we are very weak. We can not activate a Tower. We can barely use our powers to stay on Earth. I will lead you to the Factory and if you can help us we will help you."_

"Well, lead the way Ark."

"_Very well."_ Ark floats a few centimeters off the ground as he leads the Lyoko Warriors to the Factory.


	132. Chapter 132

Code Xana Episode 126: 65million

**Code Xana Episode 126: 65million**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-125**

Two days after being sent back in time the group is crowded in the Control Room. Sanne goes to the elevator being led by Krieger. "If this doesn't work Sanne I don't know what will happen to you." Dante is nervous. They had just done enough work to give the Super Computer enough power to send one person to Lyoko.

"_If it doesn't work we'll save her. We need her."_ Naia is getting aggravated. She wanted to be done with this time but she was stuck just as much as the others. "_So don't worry about it."_

"I will." Dante sees Sanne get in the Middle Scanner. "Transfer Sanne, Scanner Sanne, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko in the Rain Forest Sector outside of the Way Tower. She rushes in and goes up to the second platform.

"I made it." Sanne smiles. On Earth she was almost useless. But on Lyoko she could see and do work. "What do you want to do first Dante?"

"We need the return program so we need to fix that first."

"_Wait."_ Ark sparks with energy. "_If we could activate a Tower we could do more work. Fix that first."_

"We don't know what it is that allows you to do that Ark. Why don't you go out and get more food?" The group had been relying on Ark and Naia using what little power they had left to kill animals and cook them.

"_Don't tell me what to do Dante!"_ Ark sparks with energy and it forms around his hands. Naia reaches out and puts a hand on Ark's shoulder.

"_Calm down. We need them, for now."_ Naia and Ark break apart and turn into black mists leaving the Control Room.

"You realize if we fix everything they'll probably kill us." Mira bites her lower lip in concern. "Can't we trick them and leave them behind?"

"No." Dante turns to her. "We can't leave them behind. It, if they lived with their powers they'd still have to live through millions of years. By the time we get to our time they may have changed the time line so much none of us might exist anymore. Hell they might take themselves out of existence. I don't know if we might kill ourselves because we killed a dinosaur that would have stepped on something that ate a mouse that became something else."

"If we did we'd like disappear wouldn't we? Then we never would have come back in time to do that and they'd live and…" Barack grabs his head. "I just gave myself a headache."

"Hey," Sanne's face appears on the screen. "Don't worry about it. I think, I'm pretty sure, that our time line is safe. Whatever we do here will create another time line that will be different from ours."

"How can you be sure?"

"I, I have an idea." Sanne thinks of the other world. A world where the difference was she had been in a plane accident. That changed everything. "So don't worry about it. If we left them behind I don't know what would happen but we can't do it. This is a group effort." Sanne disappears as she and Dante get to work on the return program.

Ark and Naia appear in Sector 5 near a silver orb. "_Is it damaged_?" Naia leans down near it scanning it.

"_I checked it yesterday and it responded. Our mimic is still intact. It is still learning and watching even now."_

"_Good. I'd hate to have wasted months on our pet."_ Naia and Ark turn into black mists and go out into the jungles of the past.

Barack and Mira get bored. "Um, can we go outside?" Dante thinks about it then nods.

"Just don't go to far away. The Factory is the safest place but even the dinosaurs have been getting in with Naia's protection."

"We'll be careful." Barack and Mira take the elevator up to the Factory floor and go outside. It was almost night now and as the sun set the two noticed something in the sky.

"Barack what is that?" Mira points at something near the moon. Barack looks and can't tell.

"I uh, another moon?"

"But it can't be. We only have one." Mira wishes she had binoculars or something to get a better look.

"Well maybe however million years ago we are there were two." Barack can't believe no one else noticed this. Of course no one else had gone out at night until now. "I wonder what happened to it."

"Maybe it was so small it um like lost its pull and was flung out into outer space." Mira squint her eyes trying to see it better.

"How big do you think it is?"

"I don't know. I think its closer then the moon so maybe a few kilometers across?" Barack shrugs his shoulders. "Well it is pretty. All red and stuff and it doesn't like have any craters on it."

"I know. Like it had never been touched." Barack grasps Mira's hand in his. "Touched, something we haven't done in awhile." Barack kisses Mira lightly on the lips romantically.

"We've been so busy with the, trip, I never thought about it." Mira blushes. "We are alone now though." Mira kisses Barack a little harder. "I love you Barack." She hugs him.

"I love you too Mira." Barack hugs her back feeling her warmth under the two moons.

"_Bleh."_ Ark makes a face. "_I could interrupt them couldn't I Naia?"_ She shakes her head. "_Why not?"_

"_We barely have enough energy as it is. We can't be wasting it on petty things like that Ark."_

"_Fine."_ Ark crosses his arms and growls as he continues watching Barack and Mira.

The next day Sanne is on Earth eating with Krieger. "What do you think this was?" She holds up a piece of meat.

"No idea but I'd call it delicious." Krieger takes a bite. "How long do you think it will take to fix this?"

"No idea Krieger. It could take weeks or months. I, I don't want to say it but it could take years." Krieger's face gets pale. "But it probably won't. We'll fix the Super Computer more today and stuff."

"_You better."_ Krieger looks and sees Naia.

"Spying on us?"

"_Well I got quite the show from Barack and Mira last night I was hoping maybe for another performance."_ Naia smiles wickedly and looks at Sanne. "_Still helpless huh Tramp?"_

"I could work faster if I wasn't blind Naia."

"_I bet you could. But you know what? I'm immortal aren't I? I could theoretically live for the millions of years it would take to get back to our time but that sounds very boring."_

"_Nothing to do right?" _Ark appears with some water. "_No nightclubs or underground techno raves or sentient species to play with."_ Ark laughs evilly. "_But you're here to play with."_

"_Not now Ark. We can't be wasting our energy on them."_ Naia and Ark turn into black mists.

"What if they decide to just wait?" Krieger feels his stomach flip flop wishing he hadn't eaten so much.

"They can't."

"Why not?"

"They're too weak. They can barely keep themselves on Earth. I doubt they could handle the strain for millions of years."

"I hope so." Krieger lies down as his stomach feels strange.

Three days later Sanne is on Lyoko celebrating a minor victory. "We did it Dante!" Her face appears on the screen.

"_What is it that you did?" _Naia looks over Dante's shoulder.

"We fixed the return program! I'm sure that will be the key to getting home." Sanne smiles at Dante and even at Naia. "But I still don't know how you got us this far back in time."

"_Time warp. I knew the return program couldn't do it. So we devised a plan to create a time warp to send you and the others back in time. But Ark failed to do his part and it affected more than just you."_

"Maybe if we did a return and you used another time warp," Naia cuts Sanne off before she can get the rest of her plan out.

"_Not possible without us being able to activate a Tower. Even then we would need more power for the Super Computer. Just because we have the program fixed doesn't mean we have the power to launch a return to the past Sanne. We need to make the Super Computer stronger."_

"Yeah and I have no frakking idea how to do that. We're frakked in that department unless you find some plutonium or uranium. Of course that's impossible to find."

"_Why can't we?"_

"Both metals are short lived. I don't think any even exists yet. It might though I don't know. I might be smart with some things but I have no idea about plutonium or uranium. I mean don't they need to be made in a lab?" Naia and Dante have no clue and just stare blankly. "Like I said we're frakked."

"_There has to be another energy source!"_

"I don't know of one. I mean it would take a lot of energy to heal the damage you did."

"_Ark did."_

"Ark did. Solar energy would take hundreds of years and we don't have the panels or materials to make it. The river probably won't exist until after the ice age so hydro power is out."

"_What about thermo nuclear?"_

"How would you get the power from the sun to here and convert it Naia?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"We have to find a way to do this." Dante thinks with the other two as Ark flies around outside.

"_There has to be something we can do! I'm tired of sitting around doing nothing!"_ He sees animals, trees, and finally the prehistoric ocean. "_As beautiful as it is it doesn't help me. But seafood does sound like a good change."_ He uses his powers to fish for the day. Of course what he catches is a little bigger and stranger then just regular fish.

That night Ark is flying back with his catch when he notices something in the sky. It was a bright dot that was getting bigger and bigger. "_What could that be?"_ He drops his catch and flies off into the sky. When he gets close to the atmosphere he stops and sends power to his eyes. He uses the power to give himself super vision. He soon wishes he hadn't. "_Frak."_ He turns into a black mist forgetting his catch and hurries to the Factory to warn the others.

Sanne is sleeping on the floor with Krieger while Barack and Mira cuddle. Dante is on his cot watching the two couple trying to fight back the feelings of depression. He had that once. Someone to be with. Now one was with Krieger and the other was corrupted. He curls up a little and hugs his knees fighting back tears when suddenly Ark appears.

"_Wake the frak up we're so frakking frakked we don't even know how frakked we are!"_ Everyone wakes up and Naia appears on Earth.

"_What?"_

"_Asteroid!"_ Ark holds his hands out. "_A huge frakking asteroid! Headed right for us!"_

"No, it can't be. You guys sent us back like 65 million years ago? We're going to die!" Sanne grabs Krieger in her arms. "We're going to die 65 million years before we were born!"

"_You might we won't."_ Naia smiles evilly trying to hide her fear. If the others died she and Ark would have to wait a long time.

"Do you think you'll live? If the Asteroid hits it will obliterate everything. The Super Computer will be destroyed. Will you live then?" Dante closes his eyes trying to think of what he knew. "The asteroid wiped out over 90 of all life on Earth. It was equal to every nuclear weapon ever made and then some. You're going to die with the rest of us."

"Nuclear!" Sanne's shout makes everyone jump.

"_What?!"_ Naia sparks with a little energy as she starts to worry.

"Nuclear. The impact will create energy! With that we could maybe somehow convert it to the Super Computer, launch a return, and create a time warp too send ourselves back home!"

"_Do you believe that to be possible? How could we convert it? We don't have the time or energy!"_ Ark sparks with energy as he too starts to worry.

"It is! If you could activate a Tower."

"_We can't we don't have the power."_

"But, maybe, I don't know." Sanne's heart and hopes are crushed. "We're going to die." Sanne starts to cry.

"_Maybe not. If…"_ Naia looks at Ark. "_If I had all the power I could activate a Tower. If I did then I would have the power to convert the energy to the Super Computer, launch a return, and create the time warp."_

"_I, I won't give up my power we're partners, equals."_

"_Then die Ark."_

"Look we don't have time to argue." Dante takes control of the situation. "And even then it might not work. I think we need to get everyone on Lyoko and use the activated Tower to protect the Super Computer. It might be a long time to live on Lyoko but its better then dying."

"_We don't have the power to send everyone to Lyoko do we? Only the Tramp has been able to go."_

"Well maybe now we can. I don't know but we have fixed the Super Computer some more and maybe now we can send more. I'm not giving up." Dante punches his left palm with his right hand.

"_I, Naia we're partners you can't take my powers."_

"_Yes I can if it means saving my neck! Just give them to me for now and I'll give them back Ark. We don't have time to argue!"_

"_I won't just,"_ A loud noise stops Ark. He turns into a black mist and goes outside. He looks up to see that the asteroid had just slammed into the second moon and now was pushing it into Earth. Science and history never knew that the asteroid wasn't what hit the planet but the second moon. "_Frak I can't let us all die."_ He turns into a black mist and goes back to the Control Room to find only Dante and Naia. "_Where are the others?"_

"I'm sending them to Lyoko now." Dante hits a key sending Barack, Krieger, and Mira to Lyoko. "Get in Sanne." She steps in. "Transfer Sanne, Scanner Sanne, and," An error comes up. "No!"

"_Move!"_ Naia knocks Dante away and sparks with energy. She sends it to the Super Computer and Sanne lands on Lyoko. "_Go now Dante. I'll send you my love."_ A tear forms at Naia's eye before she sparks with energy destroying it. "_Now!"_ Dante hurries down the ladder and soon lands on Lyoko with the others. "_Now it is your turn Ark. Give me your energy!"_

"_Yes Naia."_ Ark and Naia kiss, transferring his energy into Naia. Ark collapses to the floor. "I, what, where am I? What happened?"

"_You are about to die Ark."_ Naia smiles evilly. Her plan was working like a charm.

"What, wait, Naia? Where are the others? The last thing I remember was Sanne destroying the orb then, nothing."

"_It doesn't matter Ark. You are going to die now."_ Naia grabs Ark by the neck. "_Now that I got my power back from you without a fight I am complete! Once I get us back home I will attack and destroy the rest!"_

"No Naia please, don't do it!" Naia turns herself and Ark into black mists and takes him to the Factory roof.

"_Watch Ark."_ He looks up and sees the second moon falling into Earth's atmosphere.

On Lyoko the others wait. Soon pulsations appear. "She did it." Sanne holds Krieger's hand in hers. "But what about Ark? If he doesn't have his powers he needs to come to Lyoko."

"I don't know. Maybe she didn't take all of it or sent him to Sector 5 to keep him away from us." Mira worries about Ark and is surprised. After he turned on them she thought she hated him but now she was worried.

"We'll find out soon I hope." Dante is about to break down. If this failed… They would die. If he had told Sanne to leave him alone and leave him trapped in the Tower this never would have happened. If he hadn't met Naia she never would have become corrupted. If he had only never been born by Xana…

"_Now!"_ Naia laughs evilly as she sparks with energy. The second moon had just entered the atmosphere and was on its path to the Yucatan Peninsula in what would become Mexico.

"No, Naia please save me!" Ark grabs at her pant leg but it sparks and he is forced to let go.

"_Goodbye Ark!"_ Naia sparks with more energy as she activates two more Towers. The second moon makes contact with Earth and the shockwave, the earthquake, the flash of the explosion, is so powerful even in the land that would become France, thousands of miles away it is seen, felt, and heard. As the energy disperses across the planet Naia forms a sort of energy funnel leading down to the battery core of the Super Computer. Energy sparks around the control panel in the Control Room as the return program is brought up. "_Return to the future now!"_ A blue dome of light comes out of the Factory then stops. "_I need more energy!"_ She converts more to the Super Computer and the blue dome of energy grows. When it reaches her she sees time is stopped inside of the dome. She sees trees, animals, rock being hurled and destroyed by the shockwave. She looks down and sees what is left of Ark. He was already dead and was being disintegrated by the blast. She concentrates and converts more energy to the Super Computer causing the blue dome of energy to grow.

"Please God, Allah, Hurn, Krishna, Goddess, Buddha, anyone," Dante is on his knees praying. "Don't let my friends die. Don't let my friends die!" He starts to shake as he tries to force anything he could to the Gods to protect his friends.

"_Hahahaha!"_ Naia laughs insanely as the blue dome of energy expands. "_And now the time warp!"_ A tear cuts across the sky inside of the blue dome of energy and it starts to grow. She can feel a pull and resists it as she keeps up the conversion of energy to the Super Computer. The tear grows and it starts to weaken Naia. "_No I need all the energy I can get! I can't die here!"_ The blue dome of energy starts to shrink as the tear gets bigger.

"Aaaa!" Sanne sits up in bed. "What the frak?"

"Babe?" She turns and sees Skitz. "Are you ok?"

"No, no!" Sanne starts to cry uncontrollably.

"Babe what's wrong?" Skitz gets out of bed and goes to comfort Sanne but Sanne pushes her away.

"They're dead, they're all dead!" Sanne collapses back onto her bed sobbing. "It didn't work! They're all dead!" Sanne punches her pillow then grabs it and throws it at the window. "And it's my fault!" Sanne grabs the alarm clock and throws it. "My fault!" She punches the wall.

"Babe it was just a dream calm down." Skitz ducks a book as Sanne gets out of the bed and runs out of the room. "Sanne don't!" Skitz chases after her.

Sanne runs out of the dorm building and into the woods. She runs and runs and doesn't stop until she gets to the Hermitage. She tries to go inside but the door is locked and Skitz catches up with her. "Sanne calm down no one is dead."

"Yes they are! I, I'm only here because I died! They're all dead but I came here! I don't deserve this! I don't deserve any of this!" Sanne leans against the door then slides down to the porch. "I don't deserve to live." She cries again this time letting Skitz comfort her.

"It's ok Babe it was just a bad dream." Skitz hugs her and rocks her in her arms trying to comfort Sanne.

**A/N Why the early update? Shitty day. Truck breaks down after being "fixed" for 328 dollars and now it is about 50miles away at a shop near where it was towed to for 105 dollars off of the turnpike. My sis lends me her truck, says its for sale, but refuses to sell it to me because she's a bitch. My grandmother has a stroke and is in the hospital. I found out an AMP energy drink I like is being discontinued at the store I work at so can't drink it anymore. And shit just piling up on me in general. So make myself happy and see your reviews. Also, this leads to new series, duh.**


	133. Chapter 133

The Other Code Xana Episode 6: A New Dawn

**The Other Code Xana Episode 6: A New Dawn**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-126 and OWCX 1-5**

Sanne is tossing and turning in her bed. She wakes up screaming. "No!" She looks around. She was back in her dorm room. Skitz is already awake and about to hug her and comfort her. "Don't touch me."

"Babe please don't say that."

"No I'm all, ew, don't want to get you dirty." Sanne curls up in a ball and cries quietly. She knew the nightmares would never go away, ever. She didn't deserve them to go away. Her friends were dead in the world she knew. They may have been alive in this world but they weren't the ones she knew. And Barack, Mira, and Naia… She had looked and asked around about another pink haired girl but no one knew of one. Maybe Naia didn't exist in this world. Maybe in this world a copy of her mother wasn't made. And Barack… Ms. Delmas's racism or something must have kept him from coming to Kadic Academy.

The next day Sanne fights back tears in the shower. She had to stay strong around other people. They wouldn't understand what was wrong with her. Only at night when she couldn't control it did she break down.

During classes Sanne keeps looking over at Krieger. She was dead in the world she knew. This was her world now. This world's Sanne may have loved Skitz but she didn't. She loved Krieger and wanted to be with him no matter what it meant. Skitz notices Sanne's looks at Krieger and feels the green eyed monster grow. She knew how love looked in Sanne's eyes and sees how it is being directed towards Krieger. "Ow." Skitz snaps a pencil she was holding and gets a couple of slivers in it.

After classes Sanne is in her room doing homework. She tries to lose herself in it when the door flies open. "What the frak is going on!" Sanne turns and sees Skitz and flinches when she slams the door shut.

"What?"

"You and Krieger! I saw how you were looking at him in class!" Skitz pulls her hand back ready to slap Sanne but Sanne curls up into a ball and starts to cry.

"I'm sorry!" Sanne cries more. "You don't know what's happened, no one here does! I can't tell any of you because none of you would believe me! I don't frakking deserve to be here I don't deserve to live! I got them all killed and if anyone in this world gets killed it will be my fault!"

"What, this world?" Sanne doesn't answer Skitz and just keeps crying and ranting.

"Naia didn't want to be corrupted she had no choice! And after I turned on you it hurt your brother so much he would have done anything to get back at me! It's my fault he was corrupted and attacked us! If I hadn't been so frakking curious in wanting to find the damn Factory they'd all be alive and I wouldn't be here I'd be back in my world! Not frakking things up for this Sanne in this world. I'm sorry Skitz this Sanne loves you I'm sure but I don't I still love Krieger! I don't deserve him though do I? I got him killed in my world because I was stupid! I never should have turned the Super Computer on in that world or my world!" Sanne continues leaving Skitz speechless.

After Sanne stops ranting Skitz goes out into the hallway and calls Dante. He doesn't answer he was on Lyoko. "It has to be Xana. Sanne's gone insane. This world that world we're dead but not here and it doesn't make any sense." She calls her brother. "Ark I think we need to go to the Factory."

"What, why?"

"Sanne's gone crazy and I think its Xana."

"Did you check her Jpocket?"

"No. I don't know where it is. Xana might have gotten it already. Call Krieger for me ok?"

"I guess. Not like I was doing anything important."

"What's her name?"

"Uh… I'll get back to you on that one." Ark hangs up on Skitz. "Hey my sister is going on about something. I'm not sure but I think it might be important. Um if you wait I might be right back I don't know."

"It's ok Ark I'll wait. That last movie was hilarious! Are you sure that was Ms. Delmas? She didn't look like such a bitch then."

"No she didn't but I heard she was. My parents went to school with her and the stories I heard about her from my dad." Ark smiles as he goes to the door. "I'll tell you them if you're here waiting for me."

"Sure!" The girl remains lying on his bed as Ark leaves his dorm room.

"It will give me time to remember her name." Ark dials Krieger's Jcell. "Hey my sister thinks Xana might be attacking."

"Why, what happened?"

"She said Sanne went insane or something. We better go just in case."

"Ok I'll be there." Krieger and Ark hang up. "Maria that was Ark I uh, I'll be right back I swear."

"What is it? Sometimes you run off other times you stay. What is it that makes you run off?"

"It's important but I can't tell you, yet." Krieger kisses Maria lightly on the lips then takes off for the Factory.

Sanne is lost. She wants to go back, stop ruining things for this world's Sanne. But she didn't know how. Except for death but that would really mess things up for this world's Sanne.

Xana is watching and wants answers. He had to know what happened in the world Sanne knew. He activates a Tower and sends a polymorphic clone to Kadic Academy.

Sanne is sitting up in bed when there's a knock on the door. "Hello?" It sounds like Krieger.

"Um, come in." Sanne wipes her eyes but knows they are red from crying. "What is it?"

"Skitz said you were having nightmares or something but you wouldn't talk to her about it." Krieger sits down next to Sanne. "You can talk to me about it Sanne I'll listen." He puts an arm around her shoulders.

"I, they aren't nightmares they're memories. But, you, no one would understand it."

"It's ok Sanne tell me anyways. What are these memories? Skitz said something about another world? What is it?"

"I, its complicated."

"Well maybe it will help to talk about it. Even if it all goes over my head." Krieger squeezes Sanne into him trying to show warmth and comfort. "Ok Sanne? We're friends after all if we can't lean on each other when we have a load we can't carry then what good are we?"

"I, well…" Sanne tells Krieger about the world she knew, the attacks, Naia and Ark, and then the asteroid.

Dante steps out of the Scanner and pulls his Jcell out. He sees Skitz called him and left a voicemail. "_I think Xana is attacking but Sanne is the target and I can't find her Jpocket. We're coming to the Factory now."_ "Good I won't have to waste time talking to them." Dante takes the ladder up to the Control Room and sits down in the computer chair ready to send the others.

Skitz, Ark, and Krieger make it to the Factory and take the elevator down to the Control Room. "Dante, is Xana attacking?"

"Yes, get to the Scanner Room now." The elevator doors close and the three go down to the Scanner Room. They step off the elevator and get in the Scanners. "Transfer Skitz, Transfer Krieger, Transfer Ark, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Ark, and virtualization." They land in the Forest Sector. Soon the vehicles appear then Dante lands on Lyoko.

"Where do we go?" Skitz is on the Overboard already as Krieger sits on the Overbike.

"We go west." Dante jumps on the Overwing and takes off and the others follow him.

Sanne is crying now and Krieger hugs her. "Then, I, Naia and Ark were going to transfer the power from the impact to the Super Computer and send us back but it didn't work." She hugs Krieger and cries into his chest.

"Is that all?"

"It's horrible! I got them killed and might get you all killed! If I hadn't been so frakking stupid! Our parents told us stories and yet I still had to look for it! Then coming to this world what was the first thing I frakking did? Went to the Factory and released Xana! I could have lived in a peaceful world without the hell that is Xana but no I had to frakking release him!"

"It's ok Sanne you did the right thing."

"No I didn't!"

"_Yes you did."_ Krieger sparks with energy then morphs into his Lyoko form. "_You want to go back? I'll send you back!" _Xana lifts his Zanbouto over his head and… Gets it stuck in the ceiling!

"Xana!" Sanne kicks Xana in the stomach then runs out of dorm room.

"_Get back here!"_ Xana works the Zanbouto free and chases after Sanne.

On Lyoko the Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower and the guards. "Two Assassins and a group of Kankrelats. Xana must be busy." Dante turns to the other three. "I have no weapons you have to distract them long enough for me to get to the activated Tower."

"We know Dante we're not stupid." Ark zooms closer to the group ready to use his speed to his advantage.

"We can handle them." Skitz pulls her spear out and starts to spin it. Soon it spins so fast that when the Assassins and Kankrelats fire lasers her spear acts like a solid shield.

"Go!" Krieger takes the lead with his Zanbouto. He cradles it under his arm like a lance and the Overbike was a horse. He dodges lasers as he activates the flight controls to get around the monsters and attack from another angle.

"Sanne!" Jim sees Sanne running into the woods. She doesn't stop or reply and soon Jim sees why. Someone with a huge sword was chasing after her! "Stop right there!" Jim runs after the two.

Skitz leaps off of the Overboard and slams her spear into the ground. She uses her momentum to throw herself forward and kicks two Kankrelats knocking them away. She pulls the spear out but is hit in the shoulder by a laser. "Ow!" She swings her spear hard destroying a Kankrelat.

"As fast as you can be you can't shoot me!" Ark runs circles around an Assassin. He gets closer and closer ready to strike.

"Die damn it!" Krieger leaps off of the Overbike and swings his Zanbouto over his head like an axe. The Assassin fires lasers and one hits Krieger in the chest but he continues his attack cutting the Assassin in half and destroying it.

Sanne sees the sewer entrance in the woods and runs for it. Xana sparks with energy and leaps in the air landing in front of her. "_Not so fast Sanne."_ He swings the Zanbouta and points it at Sanne. "_I'd like to thank you for all you have done for me. Although it appears you killed me in your world I am still here and will take you as my host!"_

"Never!" Jim bursts from the trees with a stick. "Sanne get out of here!" Jim swings the stick but it breaks on the Zanbouto.

"Jim get out of here!" Before Jim can reply Xana sparks with energy and shocks Jim knocking him away. "Leave him alone he isn't your enemy anymore!" Sanne backs away slowly.

"_I don't care about him Sanne. I will have you. Either as a host or your head as a trophy."_ Xana swings the Zanbouto like a bat but Sanne dodges it. It slams into a tree and gets stuck.

Sanne runs away as Xana struggles to get the Zanbouta free. Sanne finally gets the chance to get her Jcell out and call the others but… No one answers. "I hope they made it to the Factory." She continues running as Xana gets the Zanbouto free from the tree.

On Lyoko Skitz destroys another Kankrelat as Ark and Krieger battle the last Assassin. Dante continues to watch wondering when the best time to go for the activated Tower would be.

Sanne hears Xana close behind her. She tries to run between trees to slow him down but he has powered up and simply cuts through them. "_Sanne you can't get away from me."_ Xana cuts through another tree. "_You can either submit to me and become my host or kneel down and die."_

"Never Xana!" _I just have to hope my friends are close to the activated Tower and Dante makes it._

Ark runs and is sliced by a claw from the Assassin. Ark is sliced again but this time he grabs the arm. Krieger takes his chance and swings his Zanbouto cutting the Assassin in half and destroying it.

Sanne trips over a root and falls. As she gets back up she looks up and sees Xana standing over her. "Frak you Xana." Knowing this was it Sanne wasn't going down without a fight. She spits on Xana as he raises the Zanbouto over his head.

"Now's my chance." Dante goes for the activated Tower as Skitz, Ark, and Krieger destroy the last of the Kankrelats.

"_Do you submit as my host or choose death?"_

"Choices, another choice." Sanne stands up. "Frak you!" Sanne goes to punch Xana but he sparks with energy and shocks Sanne knocking her to the ground.

Dante leaps off of the Overwing and lands in the activated Tower. He floats up to the second platform and goes to the control panel.

"_You have made your choice."_

"Frak you Xana!" Sanne doesn't look away as Xana starts to lower the Zanbouto on her.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around him.

Sanne sees Xana turn into a black mist and disappear. "They did it. I knew I could count on them." Sanne wipes tears away from her eyes. She had been scared but wasn't going to let Xana know it.

"Sanne was made to go crazy by Xana." Dante and the others had no idea what the real attack was. "Who knows what she said to someone else." Dante brings up the return program. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up and reverses time.

Skitz watches Sanne during class. Sanne doesn't look at Krieger once and this makes her happy. She smiles as she looks at Sanne and ignores class.

After classes Sanne goes into the woods and finds a nice quiet place to sit down. She cries a little but tries to toughen herself. She had to be strong for the friends she had here. She let down her friends in the world she knew. She wouldn't mess up like that here. And once she defeated Xana she would find a way to send herself back and let this world's Sanne have control again. But there was something she had to do.

Sanne is having a meeting in the Control Room. "There is something I have to tell you all." They are all focused on her. "I'm not the Sanne you know."

"What do you mean?" Skitz gets worried that Sanne was going to expose their relationship.

"I'm from a different world."

"The one you mentioned to me before?" Sanne nods towards Dante.

"What? What are you talking about?" Ark and the others, except Dante, are really confused.

"I'm from a different world. Every now and then something would happen there and I would appear here. But after some time I would go back. But this time I don't know if I will go back."

"Why?" The group leans in enthralled with Sanne's story.

"I, something happened. I can't tell you what though. But for now I am here in your world."

"Then where is the Sanne, other Sanne, we know?" Skitz gets worried. She loved Sanne and if this Sanne wasn't her Sanne would she tell the others? "And how do we know this isn't a Xana trick?"

"I don't know where she is. I never have figured that out." Sanne looks Skitz in the eyes. "Don't worry." She looks at the others. "And I have no idea if this is a trick. In my world though Xana is dead. We killed him but his evil corrupted two others and they are the enemies there."

"Who?"

"A girl named Naia and Ark."

"Whose Naia, and Ark?" The group looks at him with worry.

"A girl Dante was dating and Ark… Was a victim. We also had two more members, well three, but one of them is gone and Skitz, something happened to her too." Sanne has to lie. She doesn't want the others to know how bad things were in the world she knew. "But Xana is a lot weaker here and I am a lot stronger. The whole reason I came to the Factory when I woke up from the coma was to save Dante. In my world we're all friends, really good friends. I was able to make the programs work easily because I made them work in my world. I'm trying to change things here. I know how to kill Xana but we need to be careful that his evil doesn't posses anyone else like in my world."

"Wow." The group is stunned.

"But, that, wow." Skitz feels tears forming in her eyes. "What if the Sanne we know is um gone?"

"I don't know. My friends, the other ones, always said I was comatose when I was here. So the Sanne you know doesn't go there."

"We need to be careful. If Xana is able to send you back to your world and our Sanne doesn't come back we will be in trouble." Dante turns to the monitor. "We need to get to work. You said you know how to kill Xana."

"I do but it's hard and we could all die if it doesn't go as well in this world as it did in mine."

"Well? You said some girl and my brother were corrupted and are the enemies!" Sanne turns to Skitz.

"And that's all. No one else died."

"Else? Someone else died? Was it Skitz? You said something happened to her." Ark gets worried about his sister.

"No. It was someone else. What happened to Skitz was done after you and Naia were taken."

"Oh. What happened to her?"

"I don't want to talk about it. A lot of stuff happened in my world and I'll make sure they won't happen here."

"How?"

"Well we're about three months behind my world. And I have knowledge that this world's Sanne didn't have." Sanne sighs. "Dante and I need to get to work so we can defeat Xana."

"I, ok." Skitz goes over to the elevator wondering and worrying about the other Sanne. Krieger and Ark follow her and take the elevator up to the Factory floor and leave the Factory.

**A/N My Muse has been delayed. Homeschooling, PC problems... Bleh. Oh JUST GOT HOME FROM SEEING THE HAPPENING IT IS AWESOME! I recommend it to those who like horror films. Although I'm pretty sure most of my fans aren't old enough to see it alone...**


	134. Chapter 134

The Other Code Xana Episode 7: Revolution

**The Other Code Xana Episode 7: Degrees of Separation**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-126 and OWCX 1-6**

Sanne is outside of a mall store watching the TV. A man was making a speech that worried her. "You say you want a revolution? Well you know. We all want to change the world. You tell me its evolution. Well you know. I still want to change the world. But when you talk about J Inc don't you know that you can count me out. You say you want a real solution. We'd all love to see the plan. We're doing what we can. But when you want money for people with minds that hate." A picture of Jeremie appears. "All I can tell you brother is you have to wait!" The man appears. "J Inc is going to take over the world! With his money he could buy half the world but he doesn't need to!" A map appears. "These countries are totally dependent on J Inc for power, food, everything! That is twenty seven countries already under his control!" The map disappears and the man reappears. "That is a total of over four hundred million people! Not only that he has control of most of space and is the lead developer of the moon sanctuary! The UN has made him special ambassador to the world! This man could snap his fingers and the UN would turn over control of the world to him!"

"Not this crap." Sanne rolls her eyes. "My dad doesn't want to control the world he says it would be too much work."

"We must stop him! He and his family!" Pictures of Aelita appear. Then a picture of Sanne when she was younger. Jeremie tried his best to keep Sanne out of the public eye but the Paparazzi had slipped by and gotten one several years ago. "Pink hair? What kind of women is he creating? This isn't normal!"

"Creating? He, gah this idiot is even worse then the last one." Sanne walks away not caring about the man and his _revolution_.

Xana cares though and gets an incredible idea… He will have to wait to implement it.

Sanne gets back to school and to her dorm room. Skitz is doing homework but stops when Sanne comes in. "Hi Sanne." Skitz closes her book.

"Skitz, it's ok." Sanne sits down on the bed next to Skitz. "I, I'm sure um, the Sanne from this world loves you. I won't mess things up for you two. As soon as I can find a way to go back things will be normal for you."

"I still don't understand it. Different worlds and how you're able to jump back and forth. And on your world you're with Krieger and stuff. Why is that world so different?"

"I don't know. That plane accident changed so much in this world." Sanne puts a hand on Skitz's arm. "But in my world, they, they're gone."

"I don't think so."

"Really?"

"You aren't sure why you come here right? Maybe it's because of something that person Xana took or whatever did?"

"Naia, and she isn't being controlled by Xana we killed him. She was corrupted though by the evil."

"Whatever." Skitz sits up. "I still love you even if you're not the Sanne I know." Skitz hugs Sanne and Sanne tenses up. "Sorry."

"No it's ok. You don't have to stop feeling the way you do because I messed things up." Sanne backs away when Skitz goes to kiss her. "But I am here and I am messing things up." Sanne gets off the bed. It had been hard explaining to everyone what was going on and make them believe her. But eventually they got it. Although Skitz still had a little trouble keeping her feelings for the Sanne she knew separate from this Sanne.

"Ok." Skitz gets back to her homework.

"Sorry." Sanne leaves the dorm room and decides to go to the gym.

Krieger is working out alone when Sanne comes into the exercise room. "Hey Sanne."

"Krieger, um, can I work out with you? It's been awhile since I came here and stuff but in my world you and I would work out a lot."

"From what you said we did a lot more then work out." Krieger laughs as Sanne blushes. "Sorry."

"Don't be its true. In my world we are together." Sanne walks over to Krieger who is on the weight bench. He nearly drops the weight bar when she leans over and kisses him. "And I want us to be together here."

"No way Sanne, Maria is my girlfriend." Krieger gets the weight bar in its holders then sits up. "We are nothing more then friends here and when you get sent back to your world I don't know." The others still didn't know about Skitz and Sanne. They had suspicious thoughts but Skitz and Sanne had been able to lie. "I doubt she would be with me."

"What if I never go back? What if I can't? I'm dead in that world I know it. If I won't be going back then I can at least be happy here." _No, Skitz is the one I love!_ Sanne shakes her head. Did she just hear a voice?

"I'm happy with Maria."

"No you aren't!" Sanne feels something snap in her head and a flood of emotions and memories hit her. She grabs her head then looks at Krieger and is unable to control herself. "I love you Krieger!" She throws herself at Krieger kissing him hard on the mouth just as the exercise room door opens.

"You two cut that out right now!" Jim yells at them and Krieger tries to push Sanne off but she is out of control. "Now Sanne!" Jim goes over and pulls her off of Krieger. "What is wrong with you two?!"

"It wasn't me!" Krieger backs away from Sanne. "She, she went crazy Jim! She just threw herself at me!"

"Right I'm sure come with me both of you!" Jim drags them both out of the gym and to the teacher's dorms. It wasn't a school violation what they were doing but he was not going to have his little girl doing what she was doing.

As Sanne gets ready for bed the rumors of what happened between her and Krieger has spread to one person who took it very hard. Sanne doesn't even hear the door open as Maria comes in. "Sanne!"

"Huh?" As Sanne turns around Maria punches her in the side of the head. "Stop it!"

"You slut! He is my man! He told me how you threw yourself at him! What is wrong with you!?"

"Leave me, us alone!" Sanne stops. _Why did I just say us?_ "He is with me now! Did you think you could really compete with a billionaire?" _Stop saying this! You won't mess things up for Krieger._

"He loves me! He doesn't need any of your frakking money!" Maria goes to punch Sanne again but Sanne kicks her in the stomach first. Sanne and Maria attack each other pulling at each other's hair, scratching, cat fight.

"Sanne!" Skitz is coming back from the shower room and sees Sanne and Maria fighting. She attacks Maria from behind and pulls her off of Sanne. "Leave her alone Xana!" Skitz is mistaken.

"It's not that it's something different." Sanne pulls away from Maria. "I'm sorry Maria I don't know what that, what I was doing." _Skitz, she's so close. I love you… _Sanne shakes her head. "There's something wrong with me. Krieger pushed me away he didn't do anything."

"Huh?" Now Skitz is confused. She, unlike everyone else, hadn't been talking with anyone else or hearing rumors.

"Leave him alone!" Maria storms out of the room as Skitz goes to check on Sanne.

"Sanne are you ok what happened?"

"I don't know." Sanne feels a little blood on her hand. She touches her face. "Did she get me bad?"

"No babe." Skitz kisses Sanne and Sanne doesn't push her away.

_Yes what I love._ "No!" Now Sanne pushes Skitz away. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"What? Is it Xana?"

"No." Sanne shakes her head as a headache starts. Her heart pumps harder. _Leave!_ "Aaaa!" Sanne falls to the ground grabbing at her head.

"Sanne!" Skitz hugs her. "What's wrong!?"

"I don't know!" _Leave! She's mine!_ "Stop it! Make it stop!" Sanne shakes her head as a loud noise screams in her head.

Behind Skitz a black mist appears. It moves past her shoulder and attacks Sanne. "No, Xana leave her alone!" Skitz is knocked away by Sanne who flails out trying to resist the possession.

Krieger is going to Sanne's room to talk to her about what happened when he hears Skitz screaming. "What's going on!?" Krieger runs to the room and sees Sanne struggling as the black mist attacks her. "Get away from her Xana!" Krieger tries to attack the black mist but it doesn't do any good.

"She's being suffocated!" Skitz tries to save Sanne but the black mist can't be touched by them. "Sanne!" Skitz shakes her but Sanne can't be saved…

_I'll be back! You go home!_ Sanne starts to black out.

She wakes up… No where! Everything is black it reminds her of another time this happened. "Are you here?" No response. "I guess this is death. My world and the other world are gone." Sanne looks around but there is nothing to see. "Is this all there is? Eternity of darkness?"

"_No Sanne Belpois. You are not dead you are just stuck between worlds."_ Sanne looks around for the source of the voice.

"Where are you?"

"_No where. We are in neither world. The world you are from is currently unavailable even to I. The world you were in is currently being blocked by the Sanne who is from that world."_

"So it was her I was hearing? And affecting me?"

"_It is unstable at this point."_

"Why are you doing this!? I don't want to be going from world to world!" Sanne screams but the voice remains calm.

"_You have no choice. I have no choice. I am not real, this is not real."_

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"_To you it does not. Your mind is trying to comprehend but it can not. I can not help you as I am your mind. I am simply your way of trying to comprehend what is going on."_

"Aaaa!" Sanne snaps as a bright light blinds her. "What's going on now?" Sanne sits up and sees Skitz and Krieger.

"You were attacked by Xana! We were worried when you stopped breathing but I gave you CPR. Are you ok Sanne?" Skitz is almost in tears.

"I'm fine but if Xana is attacking we need to get to the Factory." _You need to go back I need to go to the Factory!_ "Shut up!" The other two stare at her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean you." The two are confused but before they can ask any questions Maria reappears.

"_Die!"_ She attacks Krieger.

"Damn it! You two get Ark and get to the Factory!" Krieger and Maria wrestle on the floor of the hallway as the two girls run out.

Ark is with a girl when his Jcell rings. "Hey Skitz what's up?"

"Xana!" Skitz and Sanne are already in the woods running for the sewer entrance. "Get to the Factory now!"

"Ok you don't need to yell." Ark and Skitz hang up. "Hey honey I'm sorry but that was my sister and she is yelling about something. Probably something stupid but I have to go or she'll tell our parents."

"That sucks." The girl smiles. "I know something else that sucks." Ark smiles and squirms.

"As much as I'd love to find out what that other thing is I have to go." Ark kisses her then runs off.

"A vacuum cleaner!" The girl yells after him laughing. "Snap!" Ark actually likes the joke but has to keep from laughing as he is running.

"She's pretty funny should try and remember her name sometime." Ark goes around the corner and into the woods.

Skitz and Sanne make it to the Factory first where Dante is waiting for them. "About time you got here. Where are Krieger and Ark?"

"Krieger is dealing with the attack and Ark is coming." Sanne stops and looks Dante over. She didn't know what was wrong with her. When she threw herself at Krieger she had just snapped. And right now her head was starting to fill with memories as emotions flood her. _No I have Skitz Dante is just a tool!_ "He is not he's a human being!" Dante and Skitz stare at her. "Don't pay attention ok? It's something in my head."

"Xana?"

"No, something else." _You like him? He's the son of Xana!_ "He is not!" Sanne grabs her head. "Shut up! You're a bitch!" _I see what you did. Krieger and Dante? I've been loyal to the person I love. And I never loved that half virus tool._ "Shut up don't say that about Dante!"

"Sanne no one said anything." Skitz puts a hand on her shoulder but Sanne shakes her off.

"It's not you it's me." Sanne closes her eyes as she tries to make the voice shut up. "I'm sorry I'll leave your world as soon as I can but until then leave me alone! And even when I do leave you better treat Dante better!"

"I'm getting scared." Skitz backs away from Sanne. "Dante can you send me first? Or scan her first to see if there is anything wrong with her?"

"There is nothing wrong with me! It's her!" Sanne screams in frustration. "Sorry she is coming through."

"She? You mean my Sanne?" Sanne nods. "Let her!"

"I don't know how. If I did I wouldn't be here. Dante I'm sorry about how she's treated you."

"Its how I deserve to be treated. After what I did and what I am."

"No! Don't you dare think that Dante! You are a better human being then most are! You are risking your life for people who treat you like shit just because of who created you! Xana is not your father just the thing that created you." Sanne starts to calm down. "You are a human being and my friend. In my world I confide in you about everything and helped you with Naia. You loved her and she loved you. She loved you because you were the best human being she knew. When I leave make sure you tell this world's Sanne that if she doesn't treat you right you won't treat her right. Do unto others and stuff."

"Get to the Scanner Room." Everything Sanne said seems to have no affect on Dante. Sanne and Skitz take the elevator down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Skitz, Transfer Sanne, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Sanne, and virtualization." They land in the Desert Sector as the vehicles appear. "I'll wait for Ark for a few more minutes then we can get going."

"Ok Dante." Sanne starts to go over to the Overboard then stops. "Skitz, since I'm not the Sanne you know I'll take the Overbike."

"Fine." The resentment in Skitz's voice is not unnoticed by Sanne.

"I'm sorry I'm not her but she will be here and she keeps telling me that," Skitz stops Sanne then points up. Dante was listening. "I'm sorry." Sanne and Skitz wait for Ark to get to the Factory.

Krieger wrestles with Maria. They slam into a door and the two girls inside open it to see them fighting. "Stop it!" They try to pull the two apart but Maria sparks with energy shocking them both.

"Maria fight him! I'm sorry he keeps using you!"

"_Don't be Krieger I enjoy playing with her. I'm still surprised she hasn't been brought into the group. From what I saw in Sanne's mind there are more new members then original members!"_

"She killed you in her world!"

"_And she won't do it in this world!"_ Maria sparks with more energy and shocks Krieger until he passes out. Maria stands up as more doors open. "_Enough of this."_ A black mist pulls out of Maria and disappears into one of the overhead lights.

Ark makes it to the Factory just in time to see Krieger standing in front of the Factory covered in blood. "Whoa are you ok!?"

"Help me Ark." Krieger looks seriously hurt. "I had to hurt Maria bad. She, we'll need a return."

"It's ok man she was possessed by Xana so she was a lot stronger then normal." Ark helps Krieger down and to the elevator.

Dante hears the elevator running. "Ark is here." The elevator stops at the Control Room and both Ark and Krieger step off.

"Hey look what I found!" Dante turns and sees Ark with Krieger.

"And Krieger made it. How did you get away?"

"I, I hurt Maria. The black mist left her after that. We need a return soon I don't know if she will make it."

"Ok Krieger." Dante is suspicious. How could Krieger have hurt Maria when she was possessed?

The two take the elevator down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Krieger, Transfer Ark, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Ark, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko next to the others. Soon Dante lands on Lyoko.

"Sanne what are you doing?" Krieger sees her sitting on the Overbike.

"Um, you weren't supposed to be coming so I was going to take the Overbike." Sanne doesn't move.

"I want to drive."

"I will, get on behind me."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Krieger backs away from Sanne. "Dante you ride with her I'll take the Overwing."

"Krieger that wasn't me! There's something wrong with me. The other Sanne, your Sanne, she's interfering with something in my head. I can't control it when it happens."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be on Lyoko." Ark sets his claws. "Who knows what you might do on Lyoko."

"I don't hear her here. Something about Lyoko blocks her out." Sanne waits for Dante to get on the back of the Overbike then revs the engine. "Where to Dante?" Sanne feels a rush of feelings as Dante wraps his arms around her waist. Maybe it was the other Sanne interfering or maybe it was just her. She had been alone for more than a month on this world. It was the longest time she had been in this world. It might be why this world's Sanne was starting to come through. And might be why the emotions and feelings were starting to grow inside of her.

"We need to go north." Sanne revs the engine and takes off. The others follow her worried about her.

Jim shows up to the dorm building and finds three girls passed out next to each other and Krieger. "What happened here?!"

"Um, Maria was fighting with Krieger."

"You kids are too young for all of this." Jim shakes his head. "Hormones. I've been saying for years they need to have separate buildings for the boys' and girls' dorms. Well why are they all like this?"

"I don't know it was really weird. Like energy shot out of Maria and hurt Mindy and Cindy then like hit Krieger and he passed out then a black mist…" Jim cuts the girl off.

"Xana!" He runs out of the dorm building calling his wife.

When the Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower two Tarantula's appear. "This should be easy." Sanne feels Dante squeeze her waist.

"Don't say that it never is."

"Just watch!" Sanne focuses on her energy. "You will have to take control soon." She focuses more and feels it rise. "Now!" She jumps off of the Overbike just as her wings appear. "Scattershot!" She fires at the Tarantulas but misses they're Eye. They lean back and start to fire.

"Time for some fun." Ark runs at the two Tarantulas dodging lasers.

"Yes it is." Skitz gets her spear out. She uses it to block lasers as her brother gets closer to the Tarantulas.

"_Yes, time for fun."_ Krieger sparks with energy. "_Hai!"_ He throws his Zanbouto at Sanne and clips a wing cutting it off.

"Aaaa!" Sanne falls to the Sector below. "Krieger, what are you doing!?" She turns and sees him coming straight at her. "Xana!" She fires an energy beam but only hits the Overwing.

"_Yes."_

"Where's the real Krieger!?"

"_How do you know I'm not him?"_

"He's too strong to be possessed and would never willingly join you!" Sanne fires another energy beam but misses.

"_After what you did? And after Maria the girl he loved broke up with him because of what you did? Revenge sounds like a wonderful thing."_ Krieger charges at Sanne.

"Leave her alone!" Skitz breaks off from her attack on the Tarantulas to fight the Krieger copy.

"_Bring it Skitz!" _Krieger fires an energy bolt at Skitz but she blocks it with her spear. Sanne takes her chance and flies at the Krieger copy.

"Scattershot!" Twelve beams fire and Krieger copy cheats making an energy shield around himself.

"_You'll have to do better than that Sanne!"_ Krieger copy keeps the energy shield up as he flies at Sanne.

"Skitz leave them alone take care of the Tarantulas!" Dante has activated the flight controls and flies around in the air watching the fighting. He has to wait for the right time to dive for the activated Tower.

"Don't lose to him Sanne!" Skitz turns and goes back after the Tarantulas.

Samantha and Jim make it to the Factory. "This is a trip I didn't want to make, ever." Samantha grabs Jim's hand in hers. "Please let this be a lie."

"It isn't." Jim and Samantha cross the bridge and go into the Factory.

Sanne flies away from Krieger copy leading it away from the activated Tower. "Scattershot!" Krieger copy uses his powers to block the attack.

Ark runs circles around the Tarantulas getting closer and closer as Skitz comes in on her Overboard.

"Who the hell is on Lyoko right now!?" Sanne is so distracted that she doesn't notice that the Krieger copy flinches at the sound of Samantha's voice. Sanne recovers before Krieger copy does and attacks.

"We don't have time to explain things right now Samantha." Dante waits for his chance. The Twins were doing their job and soon he would make it to the activated Tower.

"Who are you?"

"Dante." Samantha tells Jim the name.

"Jim says no Dante goes to Kadic Academy."

"I don't go to that school."

"Who else is there?" Samantha looks through the profiles. "Ark, Skitz, Sanne, Krieger, and you. No one else?"

"No. I need to wait for a chance to deactivate the Tower."

"You can do that? It's impossible for someone, a stranger, to do that." Dante knows he has to lie.

"There is something different about me. Xana saw it and chose me. Sanne saved me and now I deactivate Towers when she can't."

"Why can't she?"

"She's fighting Xana." Dante keeps watching the Twins fight the Tarantulas. "I need to be ready."

"Ready for an ass kicking, all of you." Samantha rips the headset off. "I can't believe them." Jim hugs Samantha from behind.

"It's ok Samantha. We'll handle this." They watch the screen.

Ark goes at a Tarantula as Skitz throws her spear. A Tarantula tries to dodge the spear but Ark cuts it from behind taking a leg off. The spear hits the Tarantula in the chest missing the Eye but enough damage was done and it is destroyed. The second Tarantula fires at Skitz and hits her knocking her off of the Overboard. Ark runs in and cuts both arms off.

"Now!" Dante dives at the activated Tower.

"_No!"_ Krieger copy turns and flies at Dante.

"Leave him alone!?" Sanne flies after Krieger copy and tackles Krieger copy from behind. They fall to the Sector and fight.

"He made it." Samantha clenches her hand into a fist. "When they come back I'll punish them."

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around Dante. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up and reverses time.

Sanne goes to the gym to see Krieger and apologize. "Krieger?" She sees Krieger and Maria making out. "Oh, um, I'll come back later."

"A lot later." Sanne leaves the gym hoping Krieger wouldn't stay mad at her. She couldn't control herself and she had an idea why. _He hates you now leave so I can come back! _"If I knew how I would!" Sanne runs into the woods as memories, emotions, and the voice of other Sanne floods her mind.


	135. Chapter 135

The Other Code Xana Episode 8: Read Or Die

**The Other Code Xana Episode 8: Read Or Die**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-126 and OWCX 1-7**

Sanne is trying to make things right with Krieger but was having a little trouble. _He doesn't want you! Ha! I wonder if he acts like that in the real world!_ "Shut up I'm trying to talk to Krieger!"

"Sanne, no one said anything." Krieger is getting annoyed. "I don't care ok? Leave me alone. Without a return Maria would have dumped me."

"I didn't mean to do that! There is something going on in my head. The Sanne from your world is messing with my head."

"Wait, the Sanne from my world threw herself at me? That's interesting. I guess that means the rumors about her and Skitz are wrong." Krieger smiles. "But I have a girlfriend so tell her to leave me alone."

"No not," _Yes, go ahead, tell him it was me. Keep Skitz and I safe._ "Yes it was her but I'm still sorry. I wasn't able to stop myself. Friends?"

"I guess."

"Ok, how about we do homework later? I don't want to read, uh, what were we supposed to read?"

"_Helsing In London_. It is supposed to be about some monster hunter."

"Like I said I don't want to read it. We deal with enough real monsters that we don't need to read about fake ones." Sanne sighs with relief as she leaves the gym and goes to her room.

Xana watches and waits for his chance to attack. He has an idea.

Sanne is in her room alone. Skitz didn't like being around her. She wasn't the Sanne she loved she was the _imposter_ as Skitz called her. When there is a knock at her door Sanne almost leaps off her bed. "Krieger?!" She opens the door and sees him with the book. "Um, come in." She turns around so he doesn't see her face flush with color. _You want to jump him right now don't you? _"Shut up." Sanne whispers so Krieger doesn't hear her.

"I read the first couple chapters it doesn't seem too bad." Krieger sits down on Skitz's bed. "Where's Skitz?"

"I don't know probably out with another boy."

"Really?"

"If you think Ark is bad with girl friends well, I probably shouldn't say anything. Your Sanne is telling me to shut up about Skitz. Just don't tell Ark ok? Skitz doesn't want him to know."

"I won't. I promise." Krieger gets some bad thoughts and questions. "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Well if Skitz has been busy what about you? Or my Sanne?"

"I'm not telling you it's not for you to know." Sanne gets a mischievous smile to act like she was hiding a sordid past with boys.

"Ok we need to do our homework. Like I said I read the first couple of chapters and it isn't too bad."

"If you say so Krieger." Sanne gets her book and starts to read with Krieger.

Xana watches and reads with the two. "_Not a bad idea!"_ A Tower is activated and his attack begins.

"Aaaa!" Sanne and Krieger are attacked by black mist. They both black out.

Dante is on Lyoko and feels the pulsations. "They'll come. No point in going to Earth."

Sanne wakes up in the middle of the woods. Wait, these aren't the woods she knows. "Krieger?" She looks over and sees what could be Krieger. "What are you wearing?"

"Huh?" Krieger wakes up and rubs his head. "Sanne?" Krieger turns his head with a confused look on his face. "Is that you?"

"Yeah why?" Sanne looks down and sees her outfit. "What am I wearing?" She stands up. She has black pants with a tight black top. A long black leather trenchcoat that feels really heavy tops off with black leather boots. She reaches into a pocket of the trench coat and feels a dagger. She pulls it out.

"Is that silver?" Krieger stands up and finds he is in pretty much the same outfit. Except he has a belt with several daggers, guns, and a mini crossbow. "What am I, are we wearing?"

"I don't know." Sanne looks around. "And where are we? These trees don't look right."

"It look like chapter five."

"Huh?" Sanne was confused.

"Chapter five, Helsing and his partner Elied were hunting a werewolf in the woods."

"I only got to chapter three." Sanne flinches when she hears a wolf howl. "He did it again, well, the first time."

"Huh?" Now Krieger is confused.

"In my world Xana sucked Skitz and I into our history book. We had to run through the Civil War, WWI, a couple other things."

"Wait so this Xana is copying your Xana?"

"No he can't possibly know what that other Xana did." _At least I hope not. _"We are in a lot of trouble."

"If we are in the book then there is a werewolf out there looking to kill us." Sanne looks at the dagger. "I guess this is probably silver."

"Silver, why?"

"Silver is what kills werewolves."

"How the frak do you know that?" Krieger pulls the mini crossbow out and sees three bolts attached to the side. He pulls one out and sees a silver tip.

"My mom read me stuff. Silver for werewolves, crosses and holy water for vampires, and smash the brains of a zombie."

"What? Why would she read you stuff like that?"

"Franz read her Norse Mythology. That stuff is really scary. Did you know in the end the Norse Gods are killed?"

"I didn't know and still don't care. Sanne we have a werewolf out there looking to kill us."

"But we're prepared." She finds a gun. "Wow Helsing and what's her name were packing."

"Elied. I'm Helsing." Krieger loads the mini crossbow. "We might have the weapons but we don't have their skills."

"We've fought Krabes, Tarantulas, and Assassins. How bad could a werewolf be?" Sanne laughs nervously as the wolf howl is heard again a little closer.

"That was on Lyoko. If we lose our life points here we'll probably die." Krieger points the mini crossbow into the woods. "I sure as hell don't want to die in a frakking book."

"Neither do I." Sanne and Krieger stay close together listening to the wolf howl as it gets closer.

Dante gets frustrated waiting for the others and goes to Earth. First he calls Sanne but she doesn't answer. He calls Krieger who doesn't answer. He tries Ark who does answer. "Ark, Xana's attacking. Try and contact Sanne and Krieger."

"Ok, I'll check their rooms." Dante and Ark hang up. Dante calls Skitz and tells her Xana is attacking.

Ark gets to his room, empty. He goes down to Sanne's room and… Empty. "Xana probably got them." Ark runs off for the Factory. "He took out our best fighter and strongest fighter. Well I'll show him a thing or two."

Krieger and Sanne, or Helsing and Elied, are running through the forest. The wolf howl was so close they were sure they were being hunted. Krieger has the mini crossbow out loaded with a silver tipped arrow. Sanne has a gun out although she's not sure what to do. She had played some arcade games but this was a real hand gun. She looks around waiting for the werewolf.

The alarm sounds telling Dante that someone made it to the Factory, Skitz. He brings up her profile. She goes straight to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Skitz, Scanner Skitz, and virtualization." She lands on Lyoko in the Mountain Sector.

Sanne and Krieger stop when the wolf howl seemed right on them. "We might as well kill it." Krieger looks around with his mini crossbow pointed out. "I don't know if we have to hit the heart."

"It isn't a vampire." Sanne points her gun into the woods and hopes it wasn't like a vampire.

A flash of light, a tree rustles, was it the wind? Was it the moonlight shining off of some leaves or the bloodstained body of a werewolf? When the night is quiet the moon howls alone but the night was not about to be quiet. "Rawr!" A blur of movement comes out of the forest charging for Sanne.

"Aaaa!" She fires at the blur blindly. Elied would have surely killed it in one shot but Sanne… Fires until the clip is empty.

"No!" Krieger pushes Sanne out of the way and fires the arrow. It hits the werewolf in the shoulder. It stops, growls, and is about to leap at Krieger when Sanne throws the gun. This second of distraction allows Krieger to get another silver tipped arrow out. He tries to load it into his gun but the werewolf pounces. Krieger, not even thinking, holds his arms out to block the werewolf. It lands on him but the silver tipped arrow pierces through its skin and into a lung. The werewolf rolls off of him and runs back into the woods.

"Krieger, are you ok?" Sanne sees a few scratches on his face.

"I think so." Krieger sits up. "What happened?"

"I don't know. It ran off though." Sanne looks and sees in the moonlight the shine of blood on the ground. "We got lucky."

"Yeah but its still out there." Krieger is helped up by Sanne. "I think we need to keep going." They take off down the dirt road hoping to find a place to hide until their friends deactivate the Tower.

Ark makes it to the Factory and Dante sends him. Soon he sends the vehicles and himself. "We go west." Skitz is on the Overboard, Dante on the Overbike. Ark not needing a vehicle is already off for the activated Tower.

Krieger and Sanne are being watched. "Interesting. They are not as deadly as the reputation is. The werewolf should be dead already." He turns into a bat and flies off to his castle where the dirt road led to.

Sanne and Krieger run when the dirt road leaves the forest and they see a large castle. "What do you think that is?"

"A castle." Sanne shakes her head.

"I mean, did you read whose castle it was?"

"I didn't get that far."

"Well, it's titled Helsing in London so maybe it's the royal family's castle. We can hide there." They run to the front gate.

"I don't think it's locked." Krieger pushes against it and it opens easily. "But where are the guards?"

"I don't know. The book was weird. Like it took place in the past but there are guns and old cars and stuff."

"Yeah so maybe uh, robot guards?" Krieger and Sanne look around as they enter the castle.

The Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower and its guards. "Three Mega Tanks and three of us."

"Two, I can not fight." Dante holds back as the twins go forward.

"No problem." Ark uses his superior speed to dodge Mega Tank blasts.

"Whoa, that was close." Skitz gets her spear out as she dodges a Mega Tank blast.

Sanne and Krieger see a large wooden door. "I bet that will hold the werewolf out if it follows us up here." Krieger tries to open it but it doesn't. He pushes, and then pulls, no good.

"How rude." The voice makes both of them jump. The accent was not one they recognized. "To try and enter without even knocking."

"Um, uh, we, sorry." Sanne looks around and sees a man in a long black cloak walking towards them. "You might want to get inside there is a werewolf on the loose." The man laughs.

"The two mighty hunters scared of a little werewolf?" Sanne and Krieger remember who they are supposed to be.

"Uh, no. But you are not us." Sanne tries to think of a lie.

"We injured it that will only make it more dangerous. We decided we need to let it come to us so we will be prepared for when it strikes back." Krieger hopes the man will buy his lie.

"I see, well, come in please." The door opens by itself as the man walks towards it. Sanne and Krieger follow in after him and the doors close by themselves.

On Lyoko the Warriors are dodging the Mega Tank blasts. Ark runs trying to get near one but in the Mountain Sector he was limited to the paths. "Whoa!" He stops just in time to keep from running into a Mega Tank blast. He takes off after the blast dissipates.

Skitz dodges on her Overboard. She flips around and throws her spear at a Mega Tank. It tries to close but her spear gets pass the shell. The shell though catches the spear before it hits the Eye. Skitz flies down and the Mega Tank tries to roll away. The spear impedes its movement. Skitz grabs the spear and forces it farther hitting the Eye. The Mega Tank explodes and Skitz flies away.

Dante watches the twins and waits. The Mega Tanks are too dangerous to risk an attempt without it being completely safe.

Sanne and Krieger are led through the castle to the throne room. "Wow, this is quite impressive mister, um, what was your name?"

"Vlad, my name is Vlad." Krieger stops.

"Vlad? Wait, that was the name of…" Krieger reaches for a knife but was too slow. Vlad turns fast. A power comes from out of him and freezes Sanne. Vlad moves like lightning and strikes Krieger across the chest with his right hand. His right hand has claws for fingernails and they cut deeply.

"Frak!" Krieger falls backwards. "Sanne do something!" Sanne is frozen in place.

"Your friend is taken by my power. She can not move she can only do as I say." Vlad moves next to Sanne, puts a hand on her cheek. "A beautiful woman isn't she? I can tell by the smell of her blood that no man has touched her. Why would a man not take care of a woman?" He leans down and kisses Sanne. When he breaks the kiss a puff of air is formed between him. He was as cold as death and Sanne's warmth causes it. "I will take care of her for a few years. After killing you Van Helsing." He turns away from Sanne. His face and body changes. He becomes bonier, his face more sharp. His fangs appear and his eyes become black as coal.

"Vlad the vampire!" Krieger gets his hands wrapped around the handle of his knife. He pulls it out as Vlad lunges at him.

"That is Lord Vlad!" He lands on top of Krieger and they fight. Krieger tries to stab Vlad with the knife but Vlad is too strong and knocks it out of his hand. "You must die!" He goes to jab his claws into Krieger's chest but Krieger rolls out of the way. Krieger kicks out and hits Vlad in the face. Krieger rolls back onto his shoulders then launches himself up to his feet.

"I am Kri-" He stops. "I am Van Helsing. The greatest hunter of them all." Krieger feels like a new man. He changes, his facial expression changes. The way he holds himself changes. The way he moves changes. "And you are my next victim." Krieger, Van Helsing, snaps his arm and a long silver sword comes out from his sleeve. "This was blessed by the Pope himself. It is said to be made of the silver given to Judas. It was in the presence of the Lord! It is the most holy weapon known to man. Soaked in holy water for a century. Prayed over by the Cardinals and Bishops every second of that century. You will fall upon the holiness of this sword!" Helsing lunges at Vlad and swings the sword.

"You won't be able to touch me!" Vlad moves with a quickness that Helsing can't match. He tries to hit Vlad but he finds it impossible.

"Is this the great Van Helsing the council has warned me about?" Vlad chuckles. "I told them not to worry." He laughs louder now. "I am the elder. I was around in the time of Jesus Christ. I am the man who held that silver!" He lunges at Helsing and actually grabs the blade! It burns in his hand.

"You're name isn't Vlad is it!?" Helsing pulls away from Vlad. He looks at the Holy Blade and sees where the Holy Blade has turned black.

"It is, now. When I ruled Transylvania I was known as Vlad the Impeller. I grew rather fond of that name and took it as my new name."

"But your true name? Is it what I think it is?" Van Helsing and Vlad circle each other.

"It is."

"Why are you telling me this Vlad?"

"Because no one who has been told has lived!" Vlad lunges at Helsing and slashes at him with his hand. Helsing dodges and swings the Holy Blade. Vlad dodges it and attempts to strike Helsing again. Helsing ducks under and goes to thrust the Holy Blade into Vlad but Vlad dodges it and grabs it with both hands. He rips it out of Helsing's hand and tosses it away. "Now that you have lost your little toy I believe it is time for you to die!" Vlad lunges at Helsing again and tackles him to the floor.

On Lyoko Ark is dodging Mega Tank blast after another but finds it impossible to get close. Skitz is dodging the other ones blasts and also can't get close. One fires and is lucky. It hits the Overbike. Dante leaps off before the Overbike devirtualizes and lands on the Sector. "Take care of the Mega Tanks!"

"We're trying if you haven't noticed!" Skitz flies near a Mega Tank but has to pull away when it fires.

Helsing and Vlad continue to struggle. Helsing has more weapons on him but can't get to them as he continues to fight Vlad.

Sanne is frozen. She can't move. She wants to help but every muscle is frozen. Even her eyelids are frozen. Her eyes were starting to dry out as she couldn't blink. She watches the two men fight and knows her fate is sealed by the death of one or the other. Or was it…

On Lyoko Ark slides past a Mega Tank. It turns to fire again when Ark's foot stops on a rock. He uses it for leverage and leaps at the Mega Tank. As it charges he reaches out with his claws. The Mega Tank fires just as his claws touch the Eye. Both are destroyed at the same moment.

"Now maybe I can make it." Dante starts to run for the activated Tower. The last Mega Tank turns onto its side, opens, and fires.

"No!" Skitz leaps off of the Overboard and lands by slamming her spear into the ground. The Mega Tank blast hits the spear and stops.

Helsing is pinned against the wall. "It is time for you to die Helsing. I will enjoy using your partner."

"Frak you Vlad, or should I say Judas?" Krieger spits in his face.

"It has been more then a millennia since I last heard someone call me that." Vlad pulls his arm back. He was going to decapitate Helsing with his claws.

"No!" A sword goes through Vlad's chest. He looks down.

"You missed my heart." He grabs the Holy Blade and pulls it until it can go no farther as it is in Helsing's chest. "I wonder how you were able to break my hold. No woman has done that since Lilith and Mary."

"Your original name wasn't Judas." Sanne's, no, Elied's eyes burn. "You were there to make friends with Christ so you could betray him to the Jews. But you had no idea what his death would bring." Elied looks over Vlad's shoulder and looks at Helsing. "And I know Helsing is far stronger then you could ever know."

"She's right." Helsing pushes against the Holy Blade. "She didn't miss your heart. She missed mine." Helsing shoves a silver tipped arrow into Vlad's heart. Vlad's eyes go from coal black to a burning red.

"Nooooo!" Vlad's cries echo through the castle. Bats fly out from the tallest tower. The land grows cold as his cry echoes through the land.

Vlad's body shrinks as though it were being dehydrated. A black ooze comes out from the wound. The Holy Blade starts to glow as the black ooze touches it. Vlad's body turns into dust and disappears.

"Go!" Skitz struggles to keep the spear in the ground. The Mega Tank blast pushes against it bending it.

"I am!" Dante is crawling underneath the Mega Tank blast. He sees the activated Tower and crawls faster.

Elied pulls the Holy Blade out of Helsing. His wound was already healing. "Are you ok Helsing?"

"I'll be fine Elied." He pulls his shirt up and checks the wound. The scar would be the only sign of the wound. It is next to three other scars. "You were a little close to my heart that time."

"I'm sorry. The Holy Blade was the only thing powering me." The holy aura of the blade broke Vlad's power. It allowed her to move, to fight. If Vlad had not thrown it and it had not landed at her feet Helsing could very well be dead.

"That is the power of the Holy Blade." Helsing takes it back from Elied. "We have an inured werewolf to hunt." They walk out of the castle Helsing taking the lead leaving the darkened unholy halls of the castle behind.

Dante makes it to the activated Tower. He goes up to the second platform.

"Aaaa!" The spear breaks and Skitz is hit by the Mega Tank blast. The activated Tower shakes as the Mega Tank blast hits it.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around him. "We do not know if a return is needed." Dante sends himself back to Earth.

Sanne and Krieger land on the floor. "Wow." Sanne looks down at herself. "We're back. I guess they did it."

"Wow." Krieger had felt the rush, the power, and the confidence. Helsing never doubted himself. Helsing knew he would kill Vlad, Judas, Satan. Krieger doubted if he'd make it to another day.

"We did it." Sanne laughs lightly. "We killed Dracula or whatever his name was." Sanne stands up then helps Krieger up. "Whoa," Sanne feels light headed. She leans on the bed next to her as her head swims. She gets so dizzy she gets motion sickness and throws up on the floor.

"Sanne!" Krieger grabs her as she passes out.

"Huh?" Sanne finds herself on Lyoko. Dante, Krieger, Mira, Barack, and Skitz are around her. "Wait, Mira and Barack and Skitz? What's going on?"

"Whoa." Mira shakes her head. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Dante shakes his head. "Skitz?"

"Yeah, what's with you guys?" Skitz is even more confused. "Now that you mention it I was busy with Barack then ended up here. Did Xana posses me?" Barack and Mira are confused even more.

"But, you, you're in America." Barack sees Skitz and feels a rush of feelings fill him.

"I am? I'm pretty sure this is Lyoko." Skitz laughs then stops when no one else laughs. "Ok now you're starting to scare me."

"But, you, this is impossible." Sanne walks over to Skitz and whispers in her ear. "Are we lovers?"

"No!" Skitz pushes Sanne away. "What was that about?"

"Then you're not the Skitz from that world." Sanne and the others are confused.

Naia is watching them, barely. She felt so weak. Like a part of her had been ripped out of her. "_I made it back. But why am I so weak?"_ She has to sit down as she watches the others.

**A/N Ooo… The mystery shall be explained in the next episode! Also, ITS MY BIRTHDAY! July 9****th**** 1986. So I am now 22 years old! WOOOO!! I am a year older! And I have work tonight, lol. But anyways, enjoy this episode!**


	136. Chapter 136

Code Xana Episode 127: Naia Reborn

**Code Xana Episode 127: When World's Collide**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-126**

The group is on Lyoko confused. Sanne was in the other world but now back in hers, maybe. Or was she in another world? "Ok, every one, what was your last memory?" Dante goes first.

"I was sending people to Lyoko. Then I used the auto transfer to send myself as Naia and Ark prepared to transfer energy from the asteroid impact to the Super Computer."

"Same here," everyone but Skitz say this.

"I was with Barack in his room doing um, homework."

"Sure you were." Mira goes over to Barack and holds his hand. "But um, what is going on?"

"I have an idea." Everyone turns towards Sanne. "I, Dante I've told you about the other world."

"Yes, is this it?"

"No. I just left that one. This is our world but a little different. Skitz is still in our group. She was never sent back to America."

"Wait why would I be sent back to America?"

"Drugs."

"But, I only did a little and I stopped, we stopped. Right Barack?"

"Uh, yes we did. I guess in your world."

"My world?" Skitz is still confused but Barack has an idea now.

"Sanne said something about another world. I'm guessing she means like an alternate reality right?"

"I guess. I don't know what it is really."

"Well if there is this world and the world you just came back from maybe there are other worlds. There could be two more, three more, a dozen more. There could be a hundred more."

"Billions. I mean, the difference from the other world was I was in a jet crash on the way to Kadic Academy. In her world," Sanne points at Skitz. "The difference seems to be she quit drugs. What if the world splits, at every change? Maybe a world where I wanted to train and another where I didn't. A world where I chose franks and beans for dinner and another I chose turkey and potatoes."

"Or a world where my aunt never let me come. Or a world where I was in a jet crash like you were on my way to Kadic Academy." Barack caught on fast to Sanne's idea. "But that doesn't explain her." Barack points at Skitz.

"Wait but, you mean, you and I aren't dating in your world?" Skitz is confused even more.

"Not in this world." Mira answers for Barack. "But what if the other Skitz is still in this world? Or did we land in her world and there are like other versions of us? Or did we take their place?" Mira's head starts to hurt even on Lyoko.

"I replaced myself but she didn't go anywhere." Everyone turns to Sanne and listens. "I, she was there kind of. In my head. She could see and hear what I did but it didn't happen until like a couple months after I was there."

"Wait you were there for months?" Sanne nods. "How much time has passed here?" Sanne shrugs her shoulders. "I'll send you and Krieger back. You can go out and see how much has changed. Try and find out if there are other versions of us or Skitz or whatever is going on." Dante goes into the Tower and sends Sanne and Krieger back to Earth.

Sanne is about to hit herself. She was blind in her world. What good would she be? In the confusion of coming back no one thought of that. When the Scanner doors open she is surprised. "Krieger?"

"Yes, what?"

"I can see." It took a second for Krieger to realize what that meant.

"Wait you, you can see?" Sanne nods. "That's amazing!" Krieger hugs and kisses Sanne hard. Sanne hugs and kisses him back as tears form in her eyes.

"I can see. I, I guess it's a good thing the worlds merged."

"Yes it is." Krieger kisses Sanne again tenderly this time. "We have to go." Sanne and Krieger leave the Factory and hear a loud noise. A car drives by and is making the noise. "What is that? No car sounds like that." Another car drives by. They start to cough.

"What's wrong with the air?" Krieger coughs again.

"I don't know." Sanne gets her Jcell out and dials the number for Odd. "Odd? Where's Skitz?"

"Here, why? If you want to talk to her I'll get her. She's in her room. Did you try her phone?"

"Um, yeah, just uh, never mind." Sanne hangs up on Odd. "She's there. The Skitz on Lyoko is um, not right."

"Are we sure she's Skitz? She could be a trick by Naia." Krieger coughs again. "What is wrong with the frakking air!?" The loud noises from the cars were also getting on his nerves.

"I don't know. Um, we should take the streets so like we know what's going on." Sanne and Krieger cross the bridge and walk away from the Factory.

They walk by a Hydrocell station. No, it wasn't Hydrocell. "What the frak?" Sanne and Krieger stare. "Seven Euros for a liter of Hydrocell?"

"Sanne the sign doesn't say Hydrocell." Sanne looks again.

"Petroleum? But, that stuff was banned in 2021. No car runs off of that now." Krieger turns and looks as a car drives by.

"Maybe that's why they're so loud."

"Huh?"

"They aren't Hydrocell cars. They're petroleum cars."

"And that explains the air." Sanne coughs hard. "We're used to clean air. The carbon and fumes from petroleum hasn't been around for years in our world." Krieger looks at the buildings trying to see other changes.

"But we are in our world aren't we? Skitz is in America."

"We are in both worlds I think. They merged together. Maybe tearing holes in the space time continuum by Naia and Ark did this."

"But um, other worlds. What if they all merge together?"

"I don't know. Naia and Ark may undo existence. I'm sure in one of the worlds there is nothing."

"Wait but why would that happen? We haven't done that."

"It isn't just us. Frak billions of worlds try an infinite amount. More then an infinite. Try infinite squared, cubed." Sanne's mind spins as she tries to comprehend this. "One where Germany won WWII. One where Einstein staid in Germany and helped Hitler make the bomb. One where the south won the Civil War in America. One where the British won the War of 1812. One where Napoleon won his war. One where you weren't born or I wasn't born and stuff. Frak one, billions because each one is affected in a different way. There could be an infinite cubed times infinite cubed times infinite cubed different worlds out there."

"We need to um, go back to Kadic. I wonder how much that has changed." The two continue to Kadic Academy. They tried to run but the air was so dirty they had to stop and cough a lot.

At Kadic Academy there is a new building. It was the Principal's house and made that clear with a big sign on the front. _Principal Delmas No Students!_ "She's still the principal here?" Sanne and Krieger look around more.

Dante sends Mira back and she calls Sanne. "Sanne, what does it look like?"

"It's different. Um, lots of changes. But tell Dante to tell Skitz to stay there or something. She, um, isn't here. Well, she is but not her our Skitz is."

"Wait, what?"

"Just wait for us to come back." Sanne and Krieger go to the dorm building. "We'll be back." Sanne hangs up on Mira.

"Sanne I'll go to my room, go to yours."

"We'll meet at the staircase." Sanne and Krieger split apart.

Sanne goes to her room and finds Zen lying on the bed. "Hi Zen um, yeah."

"Hey." Zen ignores Sanne.

"Um, notice anything different?" Zen looks at Sanne.

"You dyed your hair pink."

"What? No, um, wait." _What? I dyed my hair? What is my normal hair color in this world?_ Sanne looks around the room and sees a picture of her and her friends. "I'm the Blue Haired One?" There she was smiling, her arm around Krieger. Her hair was a bright blue, almost neon.

"What?"

"Nothing Zen." Sanne leaves the room and goes to the staircase. Soon Krieger comes down.

"Any changes?"

"Um, I don't have pink hair in this world." Krieger is confused.

"But your hair is pink."

"No I mean this Sanne. Her hair is blue. I saw a picture and Zen said I dyed my hair pink."

"Oh. Um, nothing different in my room. Still no Ark so I guess he didn't change."

"I guess not." The two leave the dorm building and go back to the Factory to tell the others.

At the Factory the group has a meeting in the Control Room. "Skitz, you have to stay here." Skitz looks at Sanne.

"But, classes and stuff."

"You don't have them. The other Skitz is in America. You can't be seen or questions will be asked."

"But, but, I don't want to stay here."

"You can stay on Lyoko or use my stuff and I'll stay on Lyoko." Skitz looks at Dante.

"But I want to go back."

"You can't!" Everyone flinches. "I'm sorry. Um, Skitz did you notice anything strange about me?"

"No, should I?"

"Blue hair?"

"Why would you have blue hair?" Sanne gulps.

"Um, that means more then two worlds have merged." Sanne starts to worry more. "Skitz, in your world do you have Hydrocell?"

"Huh? Heard about that in the news. Some new fuel thing they are trying to start up or something."

"So petroleum is normal for you?"

"Yeah, isn't it for you?" Sanne and the others shake their head. "Oh."

"Um, Ms. Delmas is still principal in your world?"

"What? No Mr. Delmas is."

"Ok, that's different." They continue to talk and try to figure out all the changes they would have to deal with.

Naia is just as confused and interested. She keeps watching but struggles. Her energy was so low she felt like she was going to pass out. "_I need a return. A few of them really. I'm so weak." _Naia sparks with energy as she struggles.

Nearly three hours later the group, minus Dante and Skitz, are going back to Kadic Academy. Everyone notices how hard it is to breath. But they make it back to find it was close to curfew. "We better hurry." The group runs to the dorm building and get to their rooms.

The next day they go to classes. It isn't until now that they notice something. It was early November! Skitz should have still been with them since she wasn't sent home until near May. This makes Sanne worry more. They knew at least three worlds had merged together. How many others had? Would they keep merging or would they go back to normal? Sanne didn't know and was getting a headache thinking about it.

After school they had homework but Sanne wanted to check on Dante and Skitz. She takes the sewers to the Factory. On the way her head spins. When it stops the sewer was different. "What's going on?" She sees an ethereal image of her and others. No, it wasn't her was it? This person had pink hair but their skin was black. Her head spins again and when it stops things were normal. "I was seeing things. After being blind so long it probably a shock to my eyes." Sanne continues to the Factory and goes down to the Control Room. "Dante?" He is in the computer chair. "Where's Skitz?"

"She went to the store nearby to use the facilities."

"Are you sure? If she's seen by someone from Kadic it will cause chaos." Sanne worries until she hears the elevator run and Skitz comes down.

"Oh, hi Sanne."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, mostly. This sucks though. I want a nice warm bed not his cot."

"So you slept here?" Skitz nods.

"I went to Lyoko for a few hours." Dante leans back in the computer chair. "But I don't know how long we can keep this up."

"What do you mean?" Skitz is confused.

"I'm sorry Skitz but the next time you go out you might try and do something. Or you might be seen by someone."

"I, I promise I won't go any where. I don't need to be like, arrested or anything. I don't know you said I was a druggie in your world."

"You aren't. The first time, um, you still weren't. Ark and Naia set you up in our world."

"Wait, Ark and Naia? Who, what? What about Xana?"

"Wait, Ark and Naia aren't in control in your world?"

"No, where is my brother? Oh gods in all the mess I forgot about him." Skitz starts to breathe hard, her heart beats faster. "I, what happened to him?" She sits down as her head starts to spin.

"Ark joined Naia. Dante you didn't tell her anything?"

"I didn't think to."

"But, no. What about my Ark?"

"I don't know. And if in your world there was Xana then maybe he is here. Maybe Naia and Ark didn't come back."

"_You're half right!"_ Naia appears. "_I came back, he didn't."_

"What, how do you know?" Sanne backs away as the Super Scan beeps finding the activated Tower.

"_I killed him! I took his energy and killed him!"_

"No, you, you couldn't have." Skitz is about to cry.

"_Cower before me, surrender! Or I will kill, no, not you. I'll attack the outside world!"_

"No way Naia." Naia smiles. She had been bluffing. Activating the Tower had been hard for her.

"_Then you better hurry."_ Naia turns into a black mist and goes to Lyoko. She had to prepare her monsters.

"Skitz, wait, you don't have their numbers do you?"

"I do."

"Oh, so Mira and Barack are members in your world?"

"Well yeah Barack and I are a couple and stuff. Well, we were." Sanne sees the look on Skitz's face.

"I'm sorry Skitz. I, I'm sure you'll find someone if we aren't able to fix the merging or whatever." Sanne gets her Jcell out. "Call Krieger I'll call Barack." Sanne and Skitz make their calls and soon the others are coming to the Factory.

Dante sends everyone and the vehicles. He uses the auto transfer to send himself. Now there is a problem, huge group and small amount of vehicles. "Mira and Barack on the Overboard."

"Um, I use that." Skitz was already next to it.

"Ok, um, Mira and Skitz on the Overboard. Barack and Dante on the Overwing. Krieger on the Overbike and I'll use my wings." Sanne focuses on her energy… and can't find it. "Frak."

"What wings?" Skitz's words terrify Sanne.

"I, I don't have my powers here?"

"What powers?"

"Frak." Sanne shakes her head. "I'll ride with Krieger." Sanne gets on the back of the Overbike and wraps her arms around Krieger. She looks over at Skitz wondering what else was different in her world when she notices Skitz didn't have clubs or a spear. Instead she was dressed more like Barack. She had camouflage on but she didn't have a BFK or a laser gun. Instead she had a large bow. "Skitz, how does your weapon work?" Skitz puts a hand on the string of the bow and an arrow appears.

"Like this." Skitz fires the arrow and it explodes. "Sorry I wanted to use something flashy." She smiles. "I can use regular arrows to."

"Wait, like Odd with his laser arrows?"

"Yep."

"We need to deactivate the Tower." Dante and the others take off for the activated Tower.

Naia sends Kankrelats and Blocks to guard the activated Tower. "_I should make an appearance but as weak as I am they might kill me."_ Naia watches from a distance knowing she was giving up the activated Tower. She needed the return to the past to make herself stronger.

The warriors see the activated Tower and the guards. "Kankrelats and Blocks? What game is she playing?" Sanne looks around. "No Degameath?"

"No what?" Skitz had never heard of a Degameath.

"Giant monster Ark and Naia made." Krieger gets his sword and shield out. "It could be a trick. Dante stay back."

"This is going to suck." Sanne was used to having her powers. She was used to flying around and crushing Naia's monsters. She was thinking about what Naia said. Naia said she killed Ark. She stole his power and killed him. Naia was a murderer. She hadn't killed anyone until now. Maybe she should stop wasting her time trying to save Naia and try to find a way to kill her.

"Let's go." Mira jumps off of the Overboard and lands on the Sector below. She gets her Kodachi out and runs at the monsters.

"Sanne I'm going to leap off. Take control." Krieger stands up on the Overbike. "Super Leap!" He lunges at a Block. It fires a freeze beam. Krieger puts up his shield and blocks the freeze beam. He slams into the Block hitting the Eye and destroying it. His shield was frozen and he throws it at another Block but it is weighed down and lands in front of the Block.

"Stealth." Mira disappears and goes to attack.

"Fire!" Skitz shoots an arrow and it burst into flames! When it lands in front of three Kankrelats the fire shoots out and lands on one Kankrelat destroying it.

"Wow, cool." Sanne drives the Overbike around. She tries to fire an energy beam but nothing comes out. "Frak. Skitz what does your Sanne do to attack?"

"She does this singing thing. It like, changes the landscape like how Aelita used to but not as much. I don't know how it works."

"Sing? I can't sing." Sanne thinks. "I guess I can try." She tries to think of a song to sing. She decides to try the first note from Amazing Grace and try to make a hole under the two remaining Blocks. "Ahhhhhhh…" She closes her eyes and concentrates on the note. She makes it higher pitched, and then lowers it not sure if it was working. "Aaaa!" An energy beam shoots out. "I still have my attacks it just takes more to bring it out." Without her energy it would take more. "Aaaa!" Sanne fires an energy beam at a Block and destroys it.

"Got it!" Mira attacks the two remaining Kankrelats and destroys them leaving one Block left.

"Well I have to do something." Barack fires lasers at the Block. It fires a fire ring at him but misses. Barack aims and fires hitting the Eye. "Well, who goes in?" Dante jumps off.

"You all did work I have to do some too." Dante goes into the Tower and deactivates it. Soon he launches a return to the past.

Sanne is back at Kadic Academy walking through the woods. This world was a lot more different than she thought. With out her powers she was at risk. They always saved her life. On Lyoko and on Earth. With out them she is scared. "Ow, what the frak?" Her head starts to pound and spin. She falls to her knees then hears shouts. She looks around and sees… Her? She is with a taller boy and they had guns! Real big ones. Two big robots were chasing after them firing lasers. "What is this!? Are we merging with another world!?" She runs after the robots and the other her. She watches as the robots seem to corner her and the other boy. She gets a closer look. "It isn't Krieger, or Dante. Who is that?" Sanne watches as the boy and the other her shoots at the robots and destroy them. "Wow, I'm badass." Sanne laughs a little then feels her head explode.

A couple minutes later she wakes up on the ground. "Ow." She sits up. "What the frak was that? Was it another world?" She shakes her head. "Naia and Ark really frakked up. If the worlds merge like they already have we could all be destroyed." Sanne gets up and walks back to the dorm building. She hears a couple noises that couldn't be there. She sees more things. Just flashes, images, of other worlds.

**A/N Ha, I made it early November to keep the show going a little longer, lol. And of course the scene she saw at the end was from Code Naia The Resistance.**


	137. Chapter 137

Code Xana Episode 128: Zen 2

**Code Xana Episode 128: Zen 2.1**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-127**

Things had been weird the past two weeks. Three Naia attacks had been stopped and three returns had been launched. This world's Skitz was getting used to her new life. The group bought her a cot of her own and brought her a bunch of clothes and other things. It was like living with a roommate for Dante. Not that he had any idea what that was like. Skitz was used to a roommate but it was Sanne, her best friend, and a girl. "Dante go to the Scanner Room."

"You look fine you don't need to change again."

"I have to use the facilities and if the people there notice me wearing the same stuff every day they'll think I'm homeless or something."

"Ok Skitz." Dante takes the ladder down so Skitz can change.

Naia was feeling better. She wasn't any where near as strong as she had been but she was better. And now she had an idea. She missed having a partner. It was nice having someone else do the dirty work. And if she ever had to fight on Lyoko it was dangerous since she was so weak. But she didn't want a partner just someone to do her bidding.

Sanne was freaking out. As time passed the more she saw things. She saw a world where she looked pregnant. A world where Krieger and Ark were together… She didn't want to think about that world. But the most dominant and scariest world of all was one where it seemed Xana had won. There were robots everywhere. The city looked like it was in ruins. And there she was usually with a boy she didn't recognize fighting. Using guns and grenades and bombs to fight. She didn't like that world at all and had nightmares about it.

Naia is searching for a Knight. She had one prospect, Skitz. This was a world foreign to her yet familiar. She was stuck in the Control Room now. She had to hate that. Naia would try for her as soon as she was alone.

Skitz has to use the facilities and leaves the Factory. Naia waits at the bridge and flies down to Skitz. "_Hello Skitz."_

"Naia, what do you want?" Skitz backs away.

In the Control Room Dante hears the Super Scan beep.

Sanne hears her Jpocket beep.

Skitz is backed to the edge of the Factory edge. "Naia please leave me alone." Naia is sparking with energy.

"_I want a new partner! Ark pissed me off so I killed him I need a new partner, join me!"_

"Hell no." Skitz spits at Naia.

"_Very well."_ Naia pushes Skitz over the edge then disappears. Skitz lands hard on the Factory floor and is knocked out.

The Super Scan stops beeping but Sanne keeps going.

Sanne makes it to the Factory and leaps for the rope. She swings down and nearly lands on Skitz. "Skitz, are you ok?" She lifts Skitz's head and feels blood. "Skitz, Skitz!" Sanne tries to pick Skitz up but can't. She gets her Jcell out and calls Krieger. "Are you almost here yet?"

"Yes why?"

"Naia stopped her attack but she hurt Skitz badly. I need help."

"I'm almost there." A minute later Krieger leaps and swings down to the Factory floor. He nearly lands on the two girls. "Sorry."

"Just help me." Krieger picks Skitz up easily. He walks over to the elevator and Sanne follows. They take the elevator down to the Scanner Room. Sanne calls out to Dante. "Scan her she's hurt!"

"Ok Sanne." Dante sees Krieger place Sanne in the middle Scanner. He scans her and she is healed.

"Ow." Skitz rubs the back of her head. "How'd I get here?"

"Krieger carried you." Sanne helps Skitz up. "What happened?"

"Naia pushed me. I told her I wouldn't join her so I guess she tried to kill me." Skitz shakes her head. "My head still hurts."

"It's ok Skitz the Scanner healed any damage."

"I hope so." Skitz rubs the back of her head sure she felt a lump.

Naia is sitting in Sector 5 stumped. No one else would join her would they. She was stuck. _"I need a warrior who hates the others except they all seem ok. Too bad it wasn't like before when they were at each other's throats. Hell even when Zen was a member…"_ Naia snaps her finger. "_Zen!"_ She turns into a black mist.

"Super Scan is beeping again." Dante checks it. "Ice Sector. I wonder what she is doing."

"Um, send us ok? The others are still coming." Sanne, Krieger, and Skitz step into the Scanners.

"Transfer Sanne, Transfer Krieger, Transfer Skitz. Scanner Sanne, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Skitz. And virtualization." They land in the Ice Sector. The vehicles appear and Dante sends the Overboots. "Since you don't have your wings any more Sanne."

"Thanks Dante." Sanne puts them on.

Mira and Barack make it and go to Lyoko. Dante sends himself. The group worries. Who, what, was Naia after?

Zen is reading a book for homework on her bed when Naia forms over her. "_Hello Zen."_ Naia smiles as Zen looks up.

"I hate homework. Fell asleep while doing it and still can't get away from it." Zen throws the book away.

"_You are not sleeping. I am very real."_

"Well then what do I owe the non pleasure?" Zen acts rude to Naia.

"_I can make you better. Your roommate deleted your memory about something very important. I am willing to give them back if you join me."_

"Right. Sanne deleted my memories. With what a smack upside the head? Stupid dream."

"_I am not a dream! I will prove it!"_ Naia and Zen turn into black mists and disappear from the room.

The Lyoko warriors get near the activated Tower and see two black mists appear. "Ok this could be bad." Sanne watches as one mist forms into Naia but the second one forms into someone she didn't know.

"_What do you think?"_ Naia spreads her arms. "_This is Lyoko and they are the ones who betrayed you."_ Naia gives some of Zen's memories back. Showing her thrown in the Scanner and her memory deleted.

"Those bastards." Zen clenches her hand into a fist. "I'll kick their asses for that."

"_Good."_

"Who are you!?" Sanne is ready to fight.

"You don't recognize me roomie? After you deleted my memory this nice person decided to give me a chance to kick your ass."

"Zen she's not nice. She tricked us. She tricked us into deleting your memory. Please believe me I'm sorry."

"_Then why didn't you let her back in if I tricked you?"_

"Because we didn't want her to get hurt." Sanne flies down in front of Zen. "Please Zen I'm sorry but you don't know what we're dealing with. She's evil. She'll kill you like she killed Ark."

"Ark? Isn't that the guy who ran away from the school?"

"He didn't run away. He joined Naia but she killed him."

"_I did not you did! I tried to save him and you killed him!"_ Naia sparks with energy. "_I will have my revenge!"_

"You killed him!" Skitz comes forward. "You bitch you even laughed at me when I asked how you could do it!" Skitz pulls her bow out and loads an arrow.

"_You can't do anything to me. Or my partner once she joins me."_ Naia creates a shield around herself. "_Partner destroy Sanne and I will give you unlimited power."_ Zen steps forward.

"I like the sound of that."

"Zen please! I don't want to fight you. I'm sorry for deleting your memories. She tricked us into thinking you turned on us! I, we'll let you back into the group ok? But you have to believe me this is a lot more dangerous then you can imagine! Sora was killed by Xana, Naia killed Ark, you could die too!"

"If I'm on her side I don't think I have to worry." Zen lunges at Sanne. They wrestle on the Sector as the others watch.

"Damn it Naia we'll destroy you and your new partner!" Krieger gets his sword and shield out.

"_Wait. Let them fight. If your tramp wins I'll step aside, promise."_ Naia watches the two fight with the others.

"Zen stop!" Sanne is being pummeled. Zen was a good enough fighter to beat Krieger in a sparring match. She stood no chance.

"Damn it I can't sit here and watch her get hurt!" Krieger is about to attack when Barack grabs his arm.

"Let them go. We can be ready to attack when she destroys her. Dante is the one we have to protect." Krieger shakes with anger.

Zen leaps away from Sanne and lands next to Naia. "That was fun." Zen does a little boxer footwork and does mock punches.

"_You didn't destroy her."_

"I'm playing let me have my fun." Zen backs away from Naia, crouches, then runs straight at Sanne as she gets back up. "Hai!" Zen releases a flying kick hitting Sanne hard in the chest.

"Zen, please stop." Sanne backs away as Zen does a back flip and lands next to Naia again.

"Why? So you can delete my memory again?"

"I would never do such a thing again." Sanne backs away and hugs Krieger. "I swear on Krieger's life I'll never do anything to hurt you." Sanne leans up and whispers something in Krieger's ear.

"Die!" Krieger throws his sword at Zen. Zen catches it.

"Krieger I kicked your ass on Earth let's see what happens here." Zen swings the sword around.

"_No, destroy Sanne first."_

"Whatever." Zen does a mock jab, swing, then spins around and slashes Naia across the chest. Naia is shocked and Zen gets a lunge in shoving the sword through her chest.

"_Bitch."_ Naia turns into a black mist and the sword falls on to the Sector.

"Damn right. The toughest bitch." Zen does a back flip, no hands, landing on her feet gracefully. "Great plan Sanne."

"Wouldn't have worked with out you." The others, except Krieger, are stunned. "But I think Dante needs to deactivate the Tower. No need for a return."

"Yes Sanne." Dante runs into the activated Tower. He goes up to the second platform and touches the screen. "The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around him. He sends the others then himself back to Earth.

The group is having a meeting. "So wait, Skitz isn't Skitz?"

"No she is just from a different world. Just like you are. You know me as having blue hair but I don't have blue hair." Sanne grabs her hair. "This is naturally pink. In my world I have pink hair."

"So I am from which world?"

"We don't have names for all of them. Just this world, that world, and other world."

"And can it be fixed?" Sanne shrugs her shoulders. "Lot of good you are." Zen laughs a little.

"We're sorry." Dante steps near Zen. "We were tricked and after we decided it was too risky to bring you back. We've lost a warrior, and now Ark. We'll understand if you don't want to get involved."

"Are you kidding? I want to fight Naia hand to hand. Show her I am not the lady to mess with."

"You have no idea." Krieger thinks of painful moments with Zen. "Just so you know I go easy on you."

"Its ok I understand you don't want to admit I kick your ass." Zen does some mock punches.

"You and what army."

"I only need twenty." She holds her hands up then does a couple of kicks. "Which means I'm out numbered."

"What?" Krieger and the others are confused.

"You have twenty one." Everyone laughs except for Krieger.

"We need to be going back. Zen I'll tell you more when we're in our dorm room." Sanne and the others, minus Skitz and Dante, go to the elevator and leave the Control Room.

As the group goes back Sanne hears noises. She tries to ignore them but when she hears a loud explosion her reaction is noticed. "Sanne what's wrong?" Krieger puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." They go through the sewers and make it to the woods.

As they walk through the woods Sanne stops as a large four legged robot aims a laser cannon at her. "Aaaa!" She throws herself out of the way as the laser cannon fires. Everyone else wonders what Sanne is doing.

"Sanne?"

"I, um, I must be seeing things." Sanne gets up. The giant robot was gone.

"Sanne what is going on?" Krieger hugs her then whispers in her ear. "Is it Naia? Or worse?"

"I don't know." Sanne pushes Krieger away. "I'm seeing things. After being blind for so long I'm not used to being able to see stuff."

"You were blind?" Zen stares at Sanne.

"I was. Um, you were like my seeing eye person and that's how you first got in our group."

"If you go blind again you're on your own. I may be a bitch but I'm not a seeing eye dog." Zen laughs at her joke.

"Aren't you a little young to be cursing?" Zen sticks her tongue out at Mira. "Real mature."

"Like I care what you think." Zen sticks her tongue out again and makes a rude hand gesture.

"You little, get back here!" Zen runs down the path laughing as Mira chases after her.

**A/N Hmm, what was I going to say? Oh yeah I had a really crazy dream. I dreamed I made an invention that disabled all cell phones and remote controls and wireless internet. What happened? There were all these blonde bimbos smashing their heads against walls and old men shooting themselves and nerd crying about their level 70 Ork Paladin and stuff before slashing their wrists. I want to know, is it disturbing I dreamed that or is it disturbing that that is probably exactly what would happen if I did invent something like that?**

**Oh also, hope you enjoyed this short yet sweet episode of CX. I already wrote the ending like a month ago and it is weird reading stuff now. But when does it end? You will have to wait to find out!**


	138. Chapter 138

Code Xana Episode 129: When Worlds Collide Part 2

**Code Xana Episode 129: When Worlds Collide Part 2**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-128**

Sanne was in the sewers with her eyes closed and hands over her ears. "Stop it!" Up above she had seen and heard more and more worlds. Even down here she saw and heard things though not as badly. "Go away!" She hears screaming then gun fire. It had to be the world with the robots again.

Naia is watching, curious. She couldn't see or hear what Sanne did. But she wanted to. There was only one way. She had to posses her. But Sanne was resistant and she was weak. Even with an activated Tower it would be impossible. But maybe an activated Way Tower… She appears in front of one and enters it. She goes up to the second platform and uses the control panel to activate it. "_Yes."_ She turns into a black mist and disappears.

Sanne has her hands over her ears as she screams to drown out the noise. The other worlds merging were driving her crazy. She had run out of the class after one of the worlds had a large explosion. It had scared her so badly she screamed. Unfortunately this keeps her from hearing the Super Scan beep on her Jpocket.

Naia finds Sanne in the sewers. It wasn't hard with her powers from the Way Tower to find Sanne. "_She doesn't even know I'm here. Pity."_ Naia turns into a black mist and enters Sanne.

"No, stop, you can't posses me!" Sanne struggles as Naia attempts to take her. "No!" Sanne blacks out.

She is in nothingness. The darkness is so absolute she can't see her own hand in front of her face. "I, what happened?" Her voice echoes around the darkness. "Naia what did you do to me?"

"_I did nothing but attempt to posses you."_ Naia was trapped in the darkness with Sanne. "_What is this? Is this what you saw?"_

"What do you mean?"

"_You keep talking about other worlds. I wanted to see them. But this is nothing why is there nothing?"_

"I don't know." Sanne sees a dot of light in the distance. It gets brighter and brighter as it gets closer.

"Whoa." Sanne feels sick. She was in the bathroom already and throws up in the toilet. "Where am I? How did I get here?" She stumbles out of the stall and goes to the sink. She sees her reflection. She didn't look any different. But her stomach hurt. She puts a hand on it and feels a lump. "What the frak?" She lifts her stomach and sees her stomach was more rounded. "I'm fat?" She falls to her knees as memories flood her. She had been with Dante, and Krieger, and others. Xana had drugged her and everyone else at Kadic Academy. They had no idea what they were doing at the time. She hadn't gotten the shot yet. "I'm not fat I'm pregnant." The color drains from her face. Not only was she pregnant she didn't know who the father was and she hadn't told Krieger yet that she was pregnant. She shakes her head. "What am I going to do?"

_I don't know but this is interesting._

"Naia?"

_Yes. I'm in your head. What did you do?_

"I didn't do anything this is your fault!"

_How is this my fault?_

"You and Ark tore a hole in the space time continuum. Since then this has been going on. The worlds are merging or something because of what you and Ark did! I don't know if they will keep merging or if I'll just be stuck seeing and hearing them go on around me!"

_Calm down Sanne I didn't know that would happen. I was just trying to get rid of you and your meddlesome group._

"Well you frakked up. And how do we get back? I can't live this life. I can't have a kid."

_How do you think I feel? Don't forget I too am pregnant by Dante. Although you may not be pregnant by him. What Xana did was cruel._

"I could be pregnant by Dante. Or Krieger, oh gods." Sanne throws up in the sink.

_Ark, I agree, bleh._

"Shut up." Sanne's stomach hurts more. "It must be morning sickness." Sanne laughs a little. "But yes, Ark, bleh."

_How do we leave this world?_

"I don't frakking know you stupid, I hate you!"

_The feeling is mutual. But how can you not know? You have traveled between worlds before._

"I don't want to or try."

_I feel something. What is that?_

"I don't feel anything."

_How can you not feel that? I can hear it, a rushing sound. Like a train engine or a tornado._

"What are you talking about?" Sanne's knees buckle as she is slammed from behind by, nothing.

"_Here we are again." _Naia and Sanne are in the darkness again. "_I told you I felt something coming."_

"Well I didn't. I wonder if we'll go home this time."

"_Maybe we will, maybe we won't."_ Naia is trying to hide her concern. Not only was she traveling between worlds she was powerless. If she had her powers maybe she could control it. "_Your friends will have an easy time deactivating the Tower. I can't send any monsters while I am traveling with you."_

"Maybe that will get us back home." A light appears in the distance. "Another world is coming." Which one would it be? She hoped it was a peaceful one. The one with the robots scared her. She didn't want to go to that one.

"Whoa." She was in a bedroom. It was probably hers. She looks around and sees pictures. "Hey, it's me." She looks at one and the other people in it. "Who are they?" She sees two brunette girls and guy around her. "Wow, he's handsome. But my hair is blonde?" She pulls at her own and moves her bangs in front of her eyes. "But its pink now." She looks at other pictures. She sees more with her hair blonde then new ones with her pink hair. "I must have dyed it."

"Sam!" Sanne ignores the yell. "Samantha he's here!" There is a hard knock at the door. "Sam are you ready?" It was a man's voice.

"Um, I'll be right out."

_This could be interesting. How long do you think we will be here?_

"I don't know." Sanne, Samantha, walks to the door and opens it. She sees the handsome boy from the picture. "Um, hi." She blushes.

"What are you blushing for sis? What were you doing?"

"Um, nothing." Brother? But, I'm an only child. I guess in this world I wasn't. "Um, who's here?"

"Duh your boyfriend geesh." He leans down and sniffs at Sanne. "You don't smell like pot I guess you're just being stupid."

"Pot?"

_Pot? What's that?_

"Sam what is up with you?"

"Nothing." Sanne goes by the boy who was her brother in this world and goes down the stairs. "Wow this house is so small. Is it really ours?" Sanne gets to the bottom and sees another handsome boy. He was in a couple of the pictures she had seen in her room.

"Hey Sammie you ready?"

"Um, yeah, I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing uh, babe."

"Sam you never call me babe what's wrong?" He leans in close to me and sniffs. "You didn't start without me. Venus and Jessica are waiting at the cabin."

"Start without you? Start what?"

"Sam?" His face and voice shows concern. "We should leave." He walks out of the house and Sanne follows him. "Sam what is wrong? Are you on something? Just tell me I want to know and try it. Once we get to the cabin."

"I'm not on anything."

"Then what's wrong? You look lost. Hell you're even walking different." Sanne is confused.

"What's do you mean?" Why did I say what's? That's not right.

"You, something's not right." He takes a couple steps back. "And you're talking different. Sam what's my name?"

"Um, I, I don't know." He grabs her by the shoulders.

"Who are you?"

"Um, Samantha."

"Last name?"

"I don't know." He pushes her away.

"Sam whatever you're on we need to get you to a hospital. I never heard of any drug doing this."

"I'm not on anything!" Sanne shouts at the boy. "I'm just not feeling well. I need to go take a nap."

"No way Sam. You're on something. You're not talking right. We've known each other all these years and in all the time I've known you you've never said what's like that. And when you were coming down the stairs you took them one at a time you never do that you always leap down the last three."

"I, you must really love her to notice that."

"Love her? Wait, you're not Samantha?"

"No. I don't know how to tell you but I'm not her. This is her body but I'm not her."

"Ok Sam that's not funny."

"I'm not Sam. I don't know how long I'll be here in her body but until then I don't know what to tell you."

"You're voice, it changed. You're not her."

"No I'm not. And I don't know how long I will be here."

In the world that Sanne knew Dante had called the others. The only one missing was Sanne. "She must be Naia's target. We better hurry." He sends the others then himself to Lyoko.

"So you don't know how you got here but you're in my girlfriend's body?" Sanne, Samantha, nods. "You're not like, an alien are you?"

"No I'm human."

"Demon?"

"No I'm human. It's a long and complicated story."

_I feel it coming again._

"And I think I'm about to leave."

"What, wait, what's your name?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well it might be nice to know in case you come back. I'm James." He sticks his hand out.

"Sanne, Sanne Belpois."

"Belpois? Weird name. And Sanne, sounds like a foreign name."

"You never heard of Belpois? As in Jeremie Belpois of J INC?" Sanne says it as one word, JINC.

"Of what? What's JINC?"

"J INC. You know the company owned by the richest man in the world?" James shakes his head.

"Never heard of it." Sanne is stunned.

"But, wow."

_It's coming._

"Look, um, forget I said anything."

"What, why?" The boy was confused even more then he thought possible.

"Because I'm about to leave and your girlfriend will be back."

"Um, ok." Sanne blinks and when her eyes open she is in the dark.

"Why couldn't I recall her memories?"

"_What?"_

"The first time I had all of her memories. But that last one I had no memories. And it was so different."

"_You still seemed to have it nice."_

"Well, I guess. He was cute."

"_Yes he was."_

"Um, Naia?"

"_Yes?"_

"You seem normal here. Why? I mean shouldn't you be trying to attack me or something?"

"_No. I am with you. If I hurt you I might not be able to go back. That and I am curious about the other worlds."_

"Well, but, why? Why do you attack us? Why do you hate us? Why don't you help us save you?"

"_I attack because I can. I hate you because you destroyed my life and took Dante from me. I won't help you save me because I do not need to be saved. I have a power others can only imagine. Why would I want to lose that? Especially since I can use my powers to hurt the ones who hurt me."_

"But, you don't have to attack us. Why can't you just like, come back? I mean like keep your powers or whatever but don't attack us. Xana wanted to wipe out all life on Earth what do you want?"

"_No time to answer."_

"What?" Sanne now notices the light coming towards them. "Let's see what this world shows." The bright light takes them.

"Whoa." Sanne realizes how deep her voice is. She looks around and realizes she is at home in Russia. She rushes to her bedroom and finds the full length mirror. "Oh my gods." She looks at herself. No, not she, he. "I'm a guy."

_And not too bad looking of one. Love the Mohawk._

"It is kind of cool." Sanne studies herself. "They named me Samuel. Weird, the male version of Samantha. Think maybe they were going to name me Samantha except my grandmother asked them different?"

_Maybe, I wasn't there._

"It is weird." Sanne pulls the waist of her pants out. "Heh, bigger then Krieger." She puts the waistband back. "Feel anything?"

_No, not yet. We might be here for awhile._

"Yeah, we might." Sanne goes over to her bed and sees pictures. When she sees Skitz's picture her cheeks flush and memories fill her head. "Why am I getting memories here?" She shakes her head as they flood her.

In the original world the group was on Lyoko but is far away from the activated Tower. The barrier around it was large.

"Whoa, that's, ew." Sanne gets memories of her and Skitz. "And who is this?" She picks up a picture of a strange looking girl. "Anita? Wait, Ulrich and Yumi had a girl. But why aren't I with her?"

_Not as cute as Skitz? My opinion anyways._

"Whatever." Sanne sits down on the bed.

_Here it comes._

"Wasn't long." Sanne closes her eyes and when she opens them sees nothing. "I wonder what will be next."

"_I don't know. Sanne have we visited the world you had been too before?"_

"No. I'll recognize that world." Sanne sees the light. "And here comes another one." The light gets brighter.

"Whoa." Sanne still wasn't used to the feeling of going to a new world. "Hey, why aren't I in control?"

"_I, its me."_ Naia moves, controls the body. "_Maybe I am in an alternate reality of myself."_ She looks down at her skin, she was black. "_A world where I didn't have albinism."_

"Maybe." Sanne feels weird as Naia walks and looks around. They were in a kitchen, whose neither knew.

"_This almost looks like the kitchen I saw in the photo album. The house they had before I was born and they had to move to one… This is the house!"_

"Calm down Naia what's wrong?"

"_Nothing! That's just it. I was born normal. They didn't have to move to a house with fewer and smaller windows."_ Naia runs through the kitchen and into a dining room with large windows nearly five meters across. They opened up into a back yard with trees and a garden. "_This is the life I would have lived if I hadn't been born with albinism."_ She looks out the back yard, places a hand on the window. "_It's so beautiful. I can't believe they left this just because of me."_

"They didn't want you to be hurt." Sanne feels something like a pull. "Um, I think we're about to leave."

"_No, I want to stay, I want this world!"_ Naia punches the window and shatters part of it. Her hand was bleeding. "_No, I ruined…"_ She is cut off as the world goes black again.

"Wow." Sanne had an insight into Naia's mind when she was in the last world. "You want a world where you can be normal."

"_Shut up! You don't know what I want!"_

"But, it's ok Naia. I mean, why wouldn't you want that?"

"_Shut up!"_ Sanne hears the sound of energy sparking.

"Ok, sorry." Sanne turns when she sees the light. "Let's see if it's your world or mine." The light gets brighter.

"Whoa." Sanne feels something between her legs. "Skitz!" She pulls away and falls off of the bed.

"What's wrong babe?" Skitz goes to the edge of the bed. "Did I do something you didn't like?"

"No, um, it's me, the other Sanne."

"What?" Skitz pulls at the bed sheet to cover herself up. "What are you doing back here? I thought we got rid of you."

_Whoa you're gay in another world?_

"Shut up."

"I won't shut up."

"No not you I have someone else with me." Sanne gets off of the floor and looks for her clothes.

"What the frak are you talking about!?"

"I was attacked in my world by Naia. She's in my head right now. We've been traveling to other worlds."

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't want to! I just want to go back home before I go to any more worlds." Sanne grabs her bed sheet and wraps it around herself. "I'm sorry I probably won't be here for long."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I haven't spent much time in the other worlds." Sanne sits down on the bed. "Um, sorry."

"Don't worry. You'll be gone soon."

"I hope so."

In the original world the warriors make it to the activated Tower but find it unguarded. "It's a trap." Krieger gets his sword and shield out. "Naia is making this too easy."

"Maybe." Skitz gets close to the activated Tower. "Only one way to find out." She goes into it.

"Well?" Barack has his gun pointed waiting for Naia or monsters to attack at any moment.

"Nothing." Skitz steps out of the activated Tower.

"Could be waiting for Dante." Krieger is nervous. He doesn't know what is happening to Sanne but knows if they lose Dante it was all over.

Sanne is waiting to leave the other world. "Um, Naia usually knows when it is about to happen."

"When what is about to happen?" Skitz had relaxed a little after getting over the shock of the Sanne from a different world appearing.

"I'm about to go back."

_Now._

"Like now." Sanne feels the tug and soon everything is black. "That was the world I've been visiting."

"_And you're a lesbian in that world? Heh, what do the others think about that Sanne?"_

"None of them know in that world. Not that it matters I mean can it last? I don't understand it I love Krieger yet in that world it never happened. I wonder what was changed to make me like that."

"_Who knows? I hope the next world is one of mine. I'd love to see me again. I liked being black, I looked damn sexy."_

"I'm sure Dante likes you as you are."

"_He just wanted me because I had pink hair and reminded him of you. If I hadn't had my hair he never would have talked to me."_

"Do you really think that? Naia he loved you, still does. He was so broken when we thought you were dead he, he cried all the time. I tried to help him but couldn't until um, I kissed him and stuff."

"_And he forgot about me."_

"No he didn't. Naia he still loves you and wants to be with you. He tries his best to find a way to save you. If you helped us you could be with him."

"_I don't want to be saved! Saving me would mean I would lose my powers and with them I can do anything I want!"_

"Like go outside during the day without wearing sunscreen? Not having to wear long sleeves in the summer to protect your arms? Naia I'm sure if I asked my father he could maybe," Sanne hears the crackling of energy.

"_I, do, not, need, your, charity."_

"Sorry." Sanne sees the bright light. "Here we go." It gets brighter.

"Whoa." Sanne finds herself in the Factory. "Man my ear hurts." She reaches up to her ear and finds only parts of it is there. "But, what, what world is this?" She just now realizes she was holding a gun in her right hand. She drops it. "My hand." Now she sees two nubs that should be her middle and pointer finger. She starts to panic and looks around for an answer noticing the roof of the Factory was destroyed. No, the Factory looked like it had caved in.

_What happened here?_

"I, I don't know." Sanne runs for the entrance and sees two large sheets of metal blocking the way. She pulls at them and they move. She climbs through the gap she made and sees two people. One she recognized as Mira but the other she had no idea. She had never seen him before. No, she had.

"Pho, what's wrong?" The boy stands up.

"Pho? Um, I, I have to go." Sanne knew this world. She had seen it and it terrified her. This was the world with the robots and the fighting and guns and worse. Sanne starts to walk past the boy and Mira when the boy grabs her arm.

"Pho you can't do that it's still light outside."

"Let me go!" Sanne pulls her arm free from him and starts to turn when Mira gets in her face.

"Pho you know it's too dangerous."

"Out of my way!" Sanne pushes Mira hard and starts to run.

"No!" The boy runs after her. Sanne has a good head start but when she looks at the city she stops.

"What, what happened?" The city had been destroyed. There were some buildings still standing but many more were crumbling. She turns around and sees the Factory had collapsed but so had every other building in the Industrial Section. It looked like it had been bombed.

"Pho are you ok?" The boy grabs her arms. "Did you hit your head or something? We need to get you back inside before a Can or Twitcher sees you." He tries to pull on her arm but Sanne won't move.

"A what? And who are you?"

"Psych, get FT and MT. We might have a problem here." The boy doesn't let go of Sanne's arm but doesn't try to pull her back to the Factory.

"I, no. What world is this? What happened? Who are MT and FT? Who are you? What happened!?"

"Pho don't yell they might hear you." The boy looks around nervously. "Just come back with us and we'll talk about this."

"No!" Sanne kicks the boy in the shin and starts to run away. He reaches out and grabs her shirt. They start to fight on the bridge. She tries to get away but is pushed against the barrier of the bridge. She leaps over it and falls into the river below.

"Pho, get back here!" The boy runs down the bridge and goes down the side of the embankment.

"No, get me out of here!" Sanne swims to the side and climbs out. She knew it was pointless to fight now as she sees Ark and Skitz come out of the Factory with Mira and a girl she didn't recognize. She turns away from them and looks into the river. "Aaaa!" She pulls away from the horrible image.

"Pho stop it!" The boy puts a hand over her mouth. "You'll get us killed if you don't stop acting like this."

"I, but, no." Sanne saw her reflection. Her face was scarred like it had been badly burnt. Her left ear was mostly gone. Her chin had a long nasty scar. Her hair had been chopped at by something and was a mess. Her nose was crooked like it had been broken and not properly set back into place.

_What happened to you?_

"I don't know."

"Pho, calm down. You must have been sleeping." The boy hugs her. "It's ok Pho, Sanne, we're here."

_Wait, I feel something. It's not the feeling of going back though._

"What is it?" Sanne is oblivious to the boy and the others.

_I don't know. It feels like something is calling out to me. Like my power wants to go to someone, something. Like…_ Naia stops. When she had returned from the past she felt like something had been ripped out of her. She thought she would have been stronger after taking Ark's energy and increasing it with the energy from the asteroids impact but she had been considerably weaker. Now she knew why. A part of her had been ripped from her and it was in this world.

"Sanne, are you ok?" The girl Sanne didn't recognize is kneeling next to her. "Sanne?"

"I, I don't know." Sanne shakes her head. "I, I don't know what happened. My head just went blank and I couldn't get away from, it. I don't know how to explain it." Sanne hopes her lie is believable.

"We better get back to the Factory in case the Cans noticed anything." The six hurry up the side and go back into the Factory.

_It's coming._

"Good." Sanne waits and soon finds herself in darkness. "That, I hate that world. I don't know what could have happened to have that world exist."

"_I do."_ Naia laughs. "_But I won't tell you."_

"Um, fine, whatever." Sanne sees another light. It gets brighter.

"Whoa." Sanne is on Lyoko. "What's going on?" She hears a loud chorus of singers. She sees Naia, corrupted, on the ground screaming in pain. Everyone else has their ears covered. Sanne doesn't know why the music was beautiful.

_Aaaa! Make it stop!_

"Make what stop?"

_That noise! It's horrible!_

"But, it is so beautiful." Sanne feels moved by it then sees a black mist ripping itself out of Naia. "Wait, is this, is this it?" Sanne remembers the dream, the voice.

A booming voice comes from nowhere. _"And as one hundred million angels sing I heard a voice in their midst, and I looked and behold a pale horse, and the name it said on him is death, and hell followed with him."_

"This is it. The prophecy. But how is it happening here?" Sanne is stunned as Naia changes back to her pink haired self and the black mist swirls in the air. "One hundred millions angels sing, that's the singing I'm hearing but why is everyone screaming? It's beautiful.

"_I am back, I have revived!"_

"I heard a voice in their midst, that voice? I have to look. But the pale horse has to be Naia." Sanne looks at Naia lying on the ground. She was passed out. "But who is death? Ark, he was killed." The black mist morphs into a white, more then white, being. He glows with power. "Death?"

"_Xana."_

"No!"

_How? He's dead, what is this world? I don't like this world._

"Neither do I." Sanne backs away slowly. The angels stop singing. "Hell followed with him. What is that?"

A black hole appears over Xana. It sparks with energy and soon a Kankrelat appears. It scrambles across the ground. "That's hell?" Sanne is about to laugh when a demonic roar fills her ears. Thousands of Hornets, Kankrelats, Blocks, Dragons, Tarantulas, Mega Tanks, Krabes, and Assassins fly out of the black hole. A couple Frogs leap out then some Snake monsters come out. More and more monsters come out and destroy her friends and Naia. "No, no!" Sanne turns to run when she feels lasers hit her and send her back to Earth with the others.

"What was that?" Dante is covered with laser burns.

"Hell, death."

_I feel it._

"You have to stop him! This is it he's going to win!"

"What? Sanne what's-" Sanne is back in the darkness.

"No, Xana, he, he's alive."

"_No he isn't. Well maybe in that world he was. Frak him I'm in control here! I killed him!"_

"Yes, yes you did."

In the original world Dante was fed up with waiting. "It isn't a trap it's a trick. She left it unguarded knowing we would think it was a trap but it isn't. She kept us from deactivating the Tower too long as it is." Dante goes to enter the activated Tower but Krieger gets in his way.

"And if that is what she wants you to think? I won't let Sanne die because you didn't want to wait."

"I'm sure this is the truth." Dante pushes Krieger out of the way and goes into the activated Tower. When it is deactivated Dante launches a return.

Sanne finds herself in her room. "No, that world, it was horrible." She hugs her knees and rocks back and forth on her bed. Xana had come back in that world. She thought the world with the robots was horrible but, no, the robots were still worse. Xana they could fight but those robots were on Earth. She couldn't fight them.

"Sanne?" Sanne turns and sees Skitz.

"What are you doing here? If anyone sees you how the frak do we explain you being here and in America?"

"What? Why would I be in America babe?"

"Wait, I, I came back."

"Huh? Frak not you again. Didn't you just disappear?"

"I, I did. But I'm back again."

"Frak, I was hoping, never mind." Skitz walks out of the dorm room leaving Sanne behind.

Naia is on Lyoko in the world she knew. _"That is where my power went!"_ She sparks with energy thinking about the world with the robots. That is where the part ripped out of her had gone._ "If I found a way to get back there and take my energy from her I would be so powerful no one could stop me! But if she was that powerful then how could I get my energy back? I must make some plans."_ Naia starts brainstorming on a way to get the power back.

I don't know what happened. I blacked out then came back in the Factory soaking wet. The others were around me worried. They said I freaked out and ran out of the Factory. I can't believe I was so weak. Arrow saved me though. If he hadn't come after me who knew where I would have ran off to. I, Sanne Belpois, Pho, the leader of our resistance group had broken. After what the traitors did to me though it might be understandable. But I got away from Shelly and the traitors. I got away from their detention center. I may have left a few parts of me behind and lots of blood but I made it back here. "Arrow, I'm going to take a nap. If I go crazy again don't let me out of the Factory. Put someone to guard me just in case."

"Ok Sanne." He hugs me gently. He knew I still hurt from what was done to me. "I'll put Ani on it."

"Good. She won't let me down." I walk away to a side room we built to store the food and drinks we had. I lie down on the floor and curl up into a ball. I was tired, maybe I would sleep. Sleep so deeply I wouldn't dream of the hospital or of Dr. Wilson or that bitch Shelly.

**A/N Ah yes, the world with the robots? That end part with that world's Sanne? It was Code Naia The Resistance! I hope you all enjoy this episode.**

**Also, to NEW READERS! I respond to all reviews, so read the reviews after you review to see my response. Also, I have another Code Lyoko series that started back after Season 2 ended and Season 3 was a year or more away. Its over 100,000 words long so easy to find if you search.**


	139. Chapter 139

The Other Code Xana Episode 9: Revolution

**The Other Code Xana Episode 9: Revolution**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-129 and OWCX 1-8**

Sanne was stuck in the other world. She didn't know if she could go back or if she wanted to. She didn't see or hear other worlds here. But she didn't have Krieger or anyone to talk to. They didn't trust her or like her. As she was there it became obvious they weren't the only ones who didn't like her.

A man calling himself Mr. Jude was forming a group of followers to rebel against J INC. Why Sanne didn't know her father had done everything in his power to help people. His Hydrocell saved the planet. His cold fusion power plants had saved the planet. His computers, his robots, everything he did was to help the people and the planet. She had lived in a world where Hydrocell hadn't been invented and it was horrible. The air was too thick to breathe in. Lung cancer, something rare in the world she originally lived in or this one was rampant. "Why do they think he's trying to take over the world? He's already told the UN there's no profit in being in government." Sanne rolls her eyes and walks away from the electronic store.

Mr. Jude was in a workshop he built with the donations from his followers. Inside he was making bombs. "We tried peaceful demonstrations and they didn't work. We must get extreme."

"But violence is wrong. He hasn't done anything violent." Mr. Jude's main advisor, Ms. Linton, has her concerns. "If we do this it could put a bad light on our movement."

"Do you have another idea? Mr. Belpois has a vice grip on the UN. He shows up with some new device and they force the world to use it. They've taken the idea of capitalism and torn it apart."

"He does offer his things cheap but you're right. How can someone compete? And if he were to decide he wanted power what could we do to stop him? If he turns off the power, takes away the Hydrocell, deactivates his computers, the world would be forced to bow to him."

"And what man wouldn't want that? I have inside information that proves he is planning on taking over the world. We will be his slaves if this happens. We must strike before this happens."

"We can take his power away without violence." Ms. Linton pulls a piece of paper out of a folder.

"His daughter?"

"We take her hostage and demand he turns over his operations to the UN. If they control his power plants, Hydrocell, everything then he can't hold the planet hostage. No violence and if we play our cards right we might even make her see the light. If she joined our cause he'd have to do what we said."

"Very clever but are you sure she is at this school?" Mr. Jude looks at the paper. "Kadic Academy?"

"Yes. I sent a couple people out to make sure." She hands him some pictures of Sanne on the campus.

"You've been planning behind my back."

"Yes, and I'm sure you'll be happy with the results."

"I am, believe me I am." Mr. Jude smiles as he looks at a picture.

Xana is watching Mr. Jude. He wasn't sure what to think of him. Xana wanted Sanne as a host and if this Mr. Jude hurt her he would have to act. But maybe he could help Mr. Jude…

Sanne is cruising the mall still. She had no reason to be at Kadic Academy. She finished her homework and the others… Weren't her friends. They resented and didn't like her. When she was here the Sanne they knew was gone. "Alright, cool!" She sees a new pink outfit in the window of a clothing store. "I'm sure this world's Sanne would love it." She goes in to buy it.

"Yes Ma'am we're on it." The man hangs up. "It's on."

"Good." The man was with two others. They were to kidnap the child of Jeremie Belpois. "What do we do?"

"Wait for her to go out into the parking lot. Stevenson will pull up and we'll grab her." The man calls the driver. "Be ready we're ready." He hangs up and the three wait for Sanne.

Sanne wears the outfit out of the store. A bright pink skirt mid thigh, a tight pink shirt, and a pink barrette. "I feel better now." Sanne is smiling brightly having no idea what was about to happen to her.

As she leaves the mall the three men follow her. Three black mists come out of a mall light and attack them. They move faster but quieter then before sneaking up behind Sanne.

As Sanne is about to leave the mall parking lot a van pulls in front of her. "Hey! You about hit me!" Sanne is about to go around when the door opens up. Before she can react three men attack her from behind and get her in the van. "Aaaa!" Sanne screams for help but the van door slams shut and the van takes off.

Dante is on Lyoko when he feels pulsations. "Xana's attacking. They better get here soon." Dante doesn't think that Sanne was the target but if she was he would be the one to call the others. He sends himself back to Earth.

Sanne struggles but is tied up and gagged. She hears her Jpocket beep. _It has to be Xana but what is he going to do?_

"Stay down little girl we aren't going to hurt you. We just need you for something very important." A man puts a hand on her head. "If you behave we'll take the gag out."

_His voice doesn't sound messed up. What is going on?_ She nods slowly and the man takes the gag out. "What are you doing?"

"We are kidnapping you." Another man, she can't see because he is in the front. "And taking you to a hide out."

"But why? If you want money my dad won't give it to you." Sanne starts to sweat. Her Jcell had a GPS in it and would lead her father's people to her the second these people asked for a ransom.

"We don't want his money."

"Then what is it?" Sanne struggles with the rope binding her hands behind her back. "Are you from one of his competitors?"

"What competitors? J INC owns everything. He just sets up fake companies to make it look like he has competition."

"But, that's crazy. Orange Computers, Ezzon Oil, Medison Power, others." Sanne couldn't think of any but there had to be more.

"All puppets of your father. But we'll get him to give away his power. He could force the world to its knees if he took the Hydrocell away or turned his power plants off. We'll make it so he can't and more."

"But why would he do that?"

"To rule the world of course!"

"Again why would he do that? There's no money to be made in government." Sanne rolls her eyes. "You realize you are all in a lot of trouble."

"Shut up your father will be more then happy to do as we say once he sees we have his daughter."

Dante has called the others. He was surprised to hear Sanne hadn't warned them and tries to call her.

"What is that?" One of the men reaches into Sanne's front pocket and pull out her Jcell. "Dante? Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"No he's just a friend."

"Sure he is. You probably have lots of boys that are _just_ friends." The men laugh. "Maybe he will tell your father to listen to us?" The man opens the Jcell. "We have her, tell Jeremie Belpois to call this number or his little girl will be hurt." He hangs up before Dante can respond.

Dante is worried even more now. If he calls and tells Jeremie what the man had said first Jeremie will wonder who he is and second if Xana tells Jeremie he was back they would be in trouble. Of course Dante didn't have Jeremie's numbers. He calls Skitz. "Skitz, what is Jeremie Belpois's number?"

"Why?"

"Xana kidnapped Sanne and told me to call Jeremie and tell him to call Sanne's phone. But if I do Xana will tell Jeremie he's back."

"Well, we'll need a return anyways right? Want me to call him?"

"No I will. What is the number?" Skitz tells him and they hang up. Dante dials Jeremie's number.

"Who ever this is you better have a good reason for having my personal number." Jeremie was preparing for a meeting and anxious to get started.

"Sanne's been kidnapped. Call her Jcell to get the details." Dante hangs up before Jeremie can respond.

"No, Sanne." Jeremie dials her number as fast as possible. "Sanne!?"

"No, she's here though." The man with the phone grabs Sanne's hair and pulls it hard. "If you do as we say we promise no harm will come to her."

"If you want money I have money. Just don't hurt her." Jeremie goes to his computer and starts a program.

"We don't want money."

"Then what, are you from one of my competitors?" Jeremie brings up a map of Paris and finds Sanne's GPS signal. It wasn't from her phone but from a chip inserted years ago that Sanne never knew about. "I can sell, or donate, any technology you want. But it might look suspicious if I do that."

"You will follow our instructions very closely. In twenty minutes we will call you back. Our leader will give you the details. Understand?"

"Yes, just don't hurt her." Jeremie watches as the signal moves.

"We promise, if you do as we say." He hangs up on Jeremie.

"Fools. Sanne, hopefully you're smart enough to keep your mouth shut." Jeremie calls his security team and tells them what was going on.

Sanne is nervous but not afraid. She knew her father wouldn't give in to these people. She had been told what would happen if she were ever kidnapped. She just had to remain calm and wait to be rescued.

The Lyoko Warriors arrive at the Factory and go to the Control Room. "Sanne's been kidnapped. Xana has by now called and told Jeremie what is going on. We need to hurry before Samantha and Jim get here."

"Why would he do that though? He can't possibly think he could fight us and them at the same time." Krieger is worried about Xana's plan.

"He can't. Maybe he plans to hold her hostage and demand something from Jeremie. What I don't know." Dante brings up the transfer programs. "Get down to the Scanner Room so I can send you."

"Got it." The group gets on the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room. They get in the Scanners.

"Transfer Skitz, Transfer Ark, Transfer Krieger, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Ark, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." They land in the Ice Sector. Dante sends the vehicles then starts the auto transfer.

The van comes to a stop outside of a warehouse. They pull Sanne out and carry her over to it. "You guys really don't have to do this. I can walk and I won't try to run away."

"Shut up." One of the men opens the door and she sees Mr. Jude is waiting for her. "Here she is."

"I see."

"You realize this is kidnapping. That's a felony."

"Who took the tape off of her mouth?"

"Um, she promised not to scream. And she hasn't, been real cooperative." The men laugh.

"Like I have any choice."

"No, no you don't." Mr. Jude reaches out and grabs Sanne's hair. "Pink hair, natural. At least it grows from your head. If you're natural, that's to be seen." He lets go.

"You're an idiot."

"And you're probably a cyborg or something."

"I am not! You frakking moron."

"Quite the mouth on you little girl, tape it." A man comes over and puts tape over Sanne's mouth.

The Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower and the guards. "Be careful." Krieger gets his Zanbouto out.

"Dante stay back." Skitz gets her spear out.

"Two Tarantulas and an Assassin no big deal." Ark is ready for a fight.

Jeremie sees Sanne has stopped. "The address is…" He gives it to his security team.

"_We're on it, eta ten minutes."_

"Make it eight." Jeremie's phone rings and he answers it. "Hello?"

"Hello Jeremie. How are you today?"

"Who is this?"

"Mr. Jude is all you need to know."

"Lennon Jude, age thirty two, born in Leeds, college drop out?" Jeremie hears the shock in Mr. Jude's voice.

"I see you've done your research on me."

"I didn't. I had people work on it you weren't important enough for me to waste time on."

"Well how about your daughter? Is she important enough?"

"She is my flesh and blood of course she is." Jeremie tries to stall for time. If his security team was fast enough the incident could be over before it began.

"Really, flesh and blood? Yet she has pink hair, as does your wife. That's not normal. And how perfect her skin is. A teenager without any acne?" Sanne laughs a little and Jeremie hears it.

"Let me talk to her. Make sure you really do have her."

"I have her Jcell."

"A pickpocket at the mall could have her Jcell." Jeremie hears some noises, talking in the backround.

"Daddy?"

"Don't worry honey everything will be ok."

"I know it will be." The phone is taken away from Sanne.

"She seems so confident you will do anything for her. But I wonder, if she were to disappear if I wouldn't see another one the next day. You probably have copies of this model in some factory."

"She's not a model of anything she's a human being. If she disappears I will make sure you and all that you love are destroyed."

"Well killing her wouldn't make much sense would it? After all the time spent on kidnapping her." They continue to talk.

Ark goes after the Assassin as the other two warriors go after Tarantulas. "Ha, can't touch this, or this!" Ark dodges an Assassin claw and lashes out with his own. "Whoa," The Assassin swings with his other claw.

"Hai!" Krieger swings his Zanbouto like a bat cutting the arm of a Tarantula. It stumbles trying to fire its other arm but Krieger spins and swings his Zanbouto again cutting the Tarantula in half and destroying it.

Skitz blocks lasers with her spear getting closer to it on the Overboard. "Dante get ready!" She leaps off of the Overboard with her spear cradled under her arm. "Hai!" She thrusts it forward but the Tarantula dodges it. Skitz uses her momentum to charge a leap at the Tarantula and attacks it with her bare hands.

Sanne is sitting in a chair waiting. Mr. Jude was still talking to Jeremie. "And then you will, after giving the codes to the UN, donate to my cause two billion dollars, European not American."

"I thought this wasn't about money?"

"It isn't but the money will help my cause." Mr. Jude chuckles a little. "The sooner you do this the better it is for your little girl."

"It will take me time."

"Make it take less time." Mr. Jude hangs up on Jeremie. "It felt good hearing a man with that much power practically beg." Jeremie hadn't but Mr. Jude wasn't going to let a little fact like that get in the way of his victory.

"What was that?" A man looks towards the window just before it explodes. Three security team members swing through and fire shock bombs. They explode stunning any near them. The doors break down as five security team members break through and fire shock rifles. Energy beams like lightning bolts drop people as they start to panic.

"No!" Mr. Jude reaches for Sanne and grabs her. He holds her in front of him as a shield. "Stop it right now!" He pulls a gun out and points it at her head.

"Hold off!" The security team stops. "Let her go. If you kill her you will never be seen or heard from again."

"Like you could do that! People know who I am!"

"We will have your very memory erased. Your own parents won't remember who you were."

_Wow. Does my dad really have that kind of technology or are they just bluffing?_ Sanne sweats nervously with the gun pointed at her head.

"You won't do it because I have her!" Mr. Jude chokes Sanne. "Drop your…" Mr. Jude is hit from behind by one of his own men. Before Sanne can get away the man grabs her much like Mr. Jude had.

"_I'm sorry Sanne but I couldn't let him hurt my future host."_ The man lets Sanne go. _"As for your friends I will have some fun."_ A black mist leaves the man through his foot and disappears.

"Thank you!" Sanne runs over to one of the security team members as they clean up the mess.

On Lyoko the three have the Assassin busy and Dante tries to get to the activated Tower when a black mist tackles him off of the Overwing. "_Hello son."_

"Hello Xana." Dante gets up slowly looking around for a place to hide. "You're not my father."

"_Yes, yes I am."_

"William Dunbar was my father. You might have possessed him at the time but you are not my father. Sanne finally convinced me of that."

"_He was just the shell! I was the spirit I was the power that made you!" _Xana sparks with energy.

"I got him." Ark turns away from the Assassin and attacks Xana from behind. He cuts him and stabs him with his claws.

"_Stay still damn it you worthless brat!"_ Xana tries to hit Ark with an energy bolt but keeps missing.

Dante takes his chance and runs for the activated Tower. The Assassin goes to fire at him but Krieger swings his Zanbouto and cuts the Assassins arms off. Dante runs into the activated Tower.

Sanne was being checked by a medic. "You seem ok. A couple bruises but nothing major."

"Thanks." Sanne sees the police taking people away. "You guys got here fast thank you."

"We didn't have far to go."

"Really?"

"Your father doesn't leave you unprotected."

_Crap. What if they were watching us? If they saw us go to the Factory, well they would have told him by now._ "I know. Um, is it ok if I leave yet?"

"The police want to talk to you but I advise not to until your lawyer gets here." The medic pulls out a sucker. "Want it?"

"Wow just like at a real hospital." Sanne takes it and pops it in her mouth. "Thanks."

"No problem."

That night Sanne goes back to Kadic Academy. She had to get alone to call her father. She had to know a couple things. She sneaks into the girls shower room after curfew with her phone and calls Jeremie. "Dad?"

"Sanne, is something wrong?" They had talked earlier and Jeremie wondered if he should have Sanne come home.

"I just have a couple questions."

"Ok honey what is it?"

"Um, are you trying to take over the world." Sanne hears Jeremie laugh. "I'm being serious."

"Of course not. Could you imagine that nightmare? It's hard enough listening to the heads of the different departments. Have people speaking languages I don't even understand all at once about whatever problem they have. And of course the government employees of the different governments I'd be taking over all wanting fair payment so one person doesn't make more and the cost of healthcare for all of them and…" Sanne cuts him off.

"Ok I get it. Um, second question do you really have technology that can wipe people's memories?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"One of your agents threatened Mr. Jude that like not even his parents would remember him if he hurt me."

"That is top secret and none of your concern." Sanne doesn't like Jeremie's tone of voice and decides to drop the question.

"My last one is um, are like, me and mom really human? Or are we cyborgs or something you made? Pink hair isn't natural I," _I do know someone who has it but she is a copy of my mother._ "I want to know, am I really real?" Sanne hears Jeremie's laughter. "I'm serious!"

"Yes Sanne of course you're real. I could never make something as perfect as you or your mother. Sure I could take a human and replace parts but I would still need the human to begin with. You see Sanne first you have to take into account the," Sanne cuts him off again.

"I get it, I'm real." Sanne smiles feeling better. "I love you dad, and send my love to mom."

"Ok honey. Are you sure you don't want to come home? Even for a couple days or weeks?"

"No dad I'm ok. I like it here. I get to see grandma and grandpa more and all my friends and stuff."

"If you're sure. Sanne be careful, I love you."

"I will be, bye dad."

"Bye Sanne."

_Click_


	140. Chapter 140

The Other Code Xana Episode 10: Dawn Is Your Enemy

**The Other Code Xana Episode 10: Dawn Is Your Enemy**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-126 and OWCX 1-9**

Sanne was telling Dante about Naia. "You really do love her. I wonder why you never met her in this world."

"Maybe it is because I never leave the Factory?" Sanne frowns.

"I'm sorry this Sanne treats you so badly. But know that you aren't Xana's son right?" He nods. "Good. You're much better then he is. Naia has a problem with her skin. She has a thing called albinism, do you know what that is?"

"No, what is it?"

"Its where like, she has no pigment in her skin so like the sun is really dangerous. It burns her skin badly and she can like get hurt really badly if she's not careful. But she wears sunscreen when she goes out with you and stuff."

"Even though she could be hurt?"

"Yes, because she loved you."

"Love, it must be a strong emotion." Dante lowers his head. "Your world sounds better then this one."

"In some ways it is but others it isn't. You never lost Sora, but you don't have Mira and Barack. You never had to deal with some of the things we do but we already killed Xana. Of course Naia just took his place." Sanne shakes her head. "If the good parts of both worlds could merge that would be great."

"And what if they did merge?"

"I, I don't know. My world already merged with like three others. Problems like two Skitz's and no Hydrocell and stuff. But Naia is a lot weaker so that's a good thing I guess."

"But what if we merged with yours? Which Sanne would take over? Would I still exist or would your Dante exist?"

"I don't know. I barely have an idea of what's going on. Before Naia and Ark tore a rip in the timelines I was able to come here. I think this world is the closest to mine and that's why I was able to come here. And maybe it explains why people who are possessed don't remember."

"What does?"

"Maybe they go to another world closest to them so they don't notice anything. They, they aren't in this world when possessed so they don't remember what happened. Or I'm way off, I don't know."

"I don't know either. It's too complicated. Why would a world split off from a timeline? Does it have to be a major event or can any little thing cause it? Or maybe it is a chance?"

"A 50/50 chance? Well, in one world I was a boy. That is 50/50. But this world I was in a plane crash. Well, maybe the part that broke was 50/50. But in another world I wasn't Sanne. My parents weren't Jeremie and Aelita. Maybe in that world Jeremie never found the Super Computer so never married her and did, stuff. But then why was I able to go to that person? How was she me?"

"Your soul? Maybe in that world your soul went to a different person." Sanne laughs a little.

"Soul? There is no such thing."

"Then why, or what, put you in that body?" Sanne shrugs her shoulders. "There is more out there then science can explain."

"This is coming from someone who lived in a virtual world fighting a digital being? I thought you of all people would understand science is the answer." Dante thinks about something he read.

"But who is asking the question?

"Huh?" Dante laughs now.

"I've been reading Aristotle and Confucius lately."

"Philosophy, bleh." Sanne makes a face. "I should probably be getting back to school soon."

"Your curfew is coming. But um, if you want to talk more you know where I'll be tomorrow." Dante smiles making Sanne smile. She knew what she did as herself wouldn't mess things up for the Sanne from this world. Krieger… Was still with Maria and had no interest in her but she was bringing out the Dante she knew from this one. Maybe if she was stuck for a lot longer she'd have a friend, more then a friend. "Be safe if Xana attacks I'll call the others."

"Since I'd be the target most likely," Sanne sighs. "Why are they always after me? It really gets annoying sometimes."

"Just be careful." Dante leans back in the computer chair watching Sanne leave. He smiles to himself. Wondering about the other world and how he was treated there made him realize that maybe he could be treated better here.

Sanne makes it back to Kadic Academy and hurries to her dorm room. "Hey Skitz, still up?" Sanne changes and gets into bed.

"Of course. How is Dante?"

"He's doing better. If you guys treated him better he'd be a lot better. You never made a program for him. In my world he can fight just as well as anyone else. I worked on it a little."

"Work him a little?" Sanne stares at Skitz.

"I'm sorry but no. I know this world's Sanne and you are together. I'm not going to mess that up." _Well, I might but you'll understand I'm not her._ "Even though I don't get how it could have happened."

"I was always there for her I loved her, that's how."

"No that's not what I mean. Dante and I were discussing how the different worlds formed. Maybe it is chance or maybe it just happens. But it wasn't just you being there. In this world Krieger didn't come after me. In this world I treated Dante poorly. That took out two people from my world."

"Wait, you and Dante? What the frak? I didn't think that half virus freak had anything." Sanne gets out of bed ready to throw something.

"He is not a half virus freak! Both of his parents were human even if one of them was possessed at the time. He is a good person. He could have joined Xana and had power but he didn't want that! He wants to make up for what he did when he first came to earth even though he had no control of that."

"You really did frak him, ew."

"I didn't frak him we made love, something you wouldn't understand." Now Skitz gets out of bed.

"Love, with a thing like that? What I have is love but you took her away!" Skitz pushes Sanne.

"I didn't take anything away! I don't know how to go back if I did I would have already!" Sanne pushes Skitz.

"You stupid frakking bitch! You frakked that half virus freak in your world! And you're with Krieger! Who else were you with you slut? Give me my Sanne back before you dirty her up!" Skitz pushes Sanne hard and Sanne falls backwards onto her bed. Sanne kicks out hitting Skitz in the stomach knocking the air out of her.

"This world's Sanne never did train with Krieger did she? I did, I can fight. I'll kick your ass if you piss me off." Sanne tries to stay calm. "I would go back to my world if I could. I won't do anything with Krieger or Dante or anyone else since you are with Sanne. I know she loves you, believe me when I say that. She hates me because when I'm here she can't be with you."

"Frak, you." Skitz tries to catch her breath. She lies down on her bed. "Good night." She turns her back on Sanne while holding her stomach.

"Good night Skitz." Sanne lies down on her bed and turns her back to Skitz. In both worlds she wasn't friends with Skitz any more. She missed her best friend. In one world she didn't trust Skitz and Skitz was sent to a rehab in America until she saved her. In this world Skitz didn't like her because she wasn't her Sanne. The only Skitz who would talk to her was the second Skitz from a merged world.

Xana activates a Tower around four am well after Sanne and Skitz fell asleep. He was ready to destroy Sanne if she wouldn't submit to him.

A black mist comes out of the light in the dorm room and attacks Sanne. It doesn't try to posses her instead it seems to take something from her. Sanne's screams woke Skitz up. "Frakker keep quiet."

"Xana is attacking you idiot." Sanne gets out of bed and turns the light on. "Aaaa!" She turns it off.

"What?"

"My skin it felt like it was burning." But it went away so she turns the lights back on. "Aaaa!" She turns them off again.

"What the frak is wrong with you?"

"Something about the lights. It made my skin burn." Sanne slowly moves the switch. The second the lights come on her skin burns and she turns them back off. "Xana did something to me."

"Well you're pretty frakked if he's targeting you." Skitz gets out of bed. "I'm changing before going to the Factory."

"I better put more clothes on." Sanne goes to her drawers and pulls out long sleeved shirts, pants, and gloves. "Do you have a hat I can borrow?" Skitz laughs. "What?"

"I'm not letting you borrow anything."

"If I don't make it to the Factory Xana will have the advantage."

"Here," Skitz goes through some thing and pulls a paper bag out. "It will cover more then a hat."

"Gee, thanks." Sanne pokes eye holes then puts the bag on. "I feel ridiculous." Sanne laughs trying to make a joke with Skitz.

"You look ridiculous." Skitz laughs a little then stops. "I'll call the others. You go ahead of me."

"Thanks." Sanne takes off for the Factory.

Dante goes to Earth ready to call the others when he sees a call from Skitz. He listens to the voicemail. "Good, they're coming." He sets up the transfer programs in preparation of the others.

Sanne feels her skin burn under the moonlight. Even the tiny bits exposed was enough to cause pain. "I'm lucky its night. If the sun was up I'd probably be dead. The dawn is my enemy." Sanne makes it to the sewer entrance and goes down.

Skitz and the others make it to the sewer entrance. Skitz was explaining what had happened to Sanne. "Um, can we Scan her?" Krieger's question stops the group. "I mean the lights in there get pretty bright."

"I don't know but we'll find out." They continue to the Factory.

Sanne makes it to the Factory. She goes down to the Control Room. "Ow, ow, Dante send me, ow." She goes back into the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room.

"I have no idea what's going on." Dante shakes his head after seeing Sanne. "She looked ridiculous." Dante brings up Sanne's transfer program. "Transfer Sanne, Scanner Sanne, and virtualization."

"Aaaa!" Sanne screams in pain as she is being sent. She beats against the Scanner doors trying to get away from the bright light. "Ow," She lands on Lyoko. Her skin still hurt. "Frak that hurt." She sits down. "Thanks Dante."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just send the others when they get here." Sanne goes over to the Overwing and gets on.

The other three make it and go straight to the Scanner Room. "Send us Dante." Krieger and the others get in.

"Transfer Krieger, Transfer Ark, Transfer Skitz. Scanner Krieger, Scanner Ark, Scanner Skitz. And virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector near Sanne. He starts the auto transfer and sends himself.

"Where to Dante?" Skitz is on the Overboard ready to go.

"West." Dante gets on the Overwing behind Sanne. She takes off and the others follow them.

Xana prepares his defense. He had to send Sanne back to Earth. The Sun would be coming up soon.

As the group get close to the activated Tower three Mega Tanks and a Dragon appear. "Dante stay back I'll get off." Sanne focuses on her energy. Here she had it again. Her wings come out of her back and she takes off.

"This will be interesting." Ark dodges a Mega Tank blast.

"Let's go." Skitz gets her spear out and charges after the Mega Tanks.

Sanne flies through the air firing at the Dragon. She uses a Scattershot and hits a wing. The Dragon spins out of control and falls into the Digital Sea. "Now we just need to get the Mega Tanks." She flies over to them firing energy beams.

Ark runs around a Mega Tank getting closer and closer. It tries to aim and hit him but he was too fast.

Skitz leaps off of the Overboard as a Mega Tank fires. She puts her spear out and blocks it. She goes flying into the air being pushed by the blast. "Aaaa!" Sanne turns and sees Skitz would go into the Digital Sea if the Mega Tank pushed her much farther. She flies after Skitz.

"Skitz let it hit you! You're over the edge!"

"Frak you!" Skitz is too distracted by the Mega Tank blast to notice. "I got this just get to the activated Tower!"

"Frak she'll get herself killed." Sanne flies after Skitz firing energy beams trying to destroy her.

Krieger is pushed back by a Mega Tank blast. His Zanbouto blocks it but he is pushed near the edge.

Ark goes to destroy a Mega Tank when it closes. "Frak these things are annoying." He turns and sees Krieger is in trouble. He runs and destroys the Mega Tank pushing Krieger near the edge.

Skitz now sees her predicament. "Help!" She was well over the Digital Sea. "Help me Sanne!"

"I'm trying!" Sanne couldn't catch up to Skitz. "Let it hit you!"

"Aaaa!" Skitz tries to pull her spear up to let the blast hit her but it causes her to lose her balance and she is flung off to the side.

"Skitz!" Sanne dives after her.

Krieger and Ark attack the Mega Tanks and Krieger is destroyed.

Sanne fires an energy beam and hits Skitz destroying her. She flies back up just as a Mega Tank fires at Ark. It misses him but it was a perfect shot on Sanne. "Aaaa!" Sanne is sent back to Earth.

Krieger and Skitz see Sanne and laugh. "Shut up." Sanne was feeling her skin burn under the lights in the Scanner Room. She goes to the elevator and takes it up to the Factory floor. She steps off and sees the light of the Sun just starting to come up. "Frak I have to hide." She goes to run when Xana appears.

"_This morning you die Sanne. Enjoy the sunrise it will be the last you ever see."_ Xana laughs evilly.

"Frak you!" Sanne turns her back and watches the sky get lighter. She would enjoy her last sunrise. As the sun gets higher the world seems to shimmer. "Whoa, was that you?" She goes to turn towards Xana when the world goes black. "Hello?"

"_You're back."_ There was a voice but it wasn't Xana's. "_I'm back too."_

"What's going on?"

"_Something has happened in another world. You are being taken to it soon."_ Sanne looks around for the source of the voice and sees a copy of herself. No, not a copy. This Sanne was missing an ear, a couple of fingers on her right hand. She had scars on her face that looked like she had been butchered.

"But why?"

"_That is the question isn't it? This even isn't even that major but it is enough to draw you to it."_

"But, what? Like a butterfly flaps its wings and a typhoon hits Japan?" The voice chuckles.

"_But how does a butterfly know when to flap its wings? There are things too large and complicated for any of us to understand."_

"But why do they happen?"

"_Why does a butterfly flap its wings? Why doesn't it sit on the flower and feed a little longer? Why doesn't a bird eat it? Why?"_

"I don't know!" Sanne's head starts to hurt. She closes her eyes and when she opens them she finds herself on top of a boy. He was bloody and bruised. She realizes he was like this because she had been beating him. "Aaaa!" She gets off of him and runs out of the room. She finds herself in the Factory but it was different. It seemed to have collapsed but the supports held up what was left. "How, why? Why!?" She feels her head spin. "What's going on!?" Sanne screams.

"Sanne what's wrong?" She turns and sees an Asian girl she didn't recognize. Maybe in this world Krieger had been born a girl.

"I, I don't know. What happened? What happened to me?" Sanne raises her hand and moves the stubbs that had been fingers.

"Sanne are you ok? Why don't you sit down and relax?"

"Tell me what happened. What happened to me? Why am I here? I don't want to be here." Sanne sits down on the floor.

"Um, I don't know." The Asian girl backs away from Sanne. She turns when she hears a noise and sees the boy. "Arrow what happened? Are you ok?"

"I'll be ok Yuki but there is something wrong with Sanne." He wipes blood away from his mouth. "She's snapped again."

"Yeah I kind of noticed." The Asian girl and the boy watch as Sanne curls into a ball and rocks back and forth.

"Why, why am I here again? Why can't I go back?" Sanne blinks and finds herself in the Scanner Room.

"Sanne!" Krieger's shouts snap Sanne out of a daze. "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" Sanne feels her face, no scars. Her hand was normal. "What world is this?"

"Um, ours?" She turns and sees Barack.

"I'm back."

"You never went anywhere. You've been on the floor. You were in a kind of trance like the other times you went to another world." Dante had been worried but Sanne was back.

"I, it was all in my head. It has to be. Xana, Naia, they did something to my head. That has to be it."

Naia is watching Sanne from Sector 5. "_I never did anything to her. I know she goes to other worlds. I need to figure out how to go to them and collect power. If I can go to one where Xana was weak and kill him, take his orbs, I will have more power. If I do that in several worlds I will be so powerful I can go to the world where the part ripped from me is and take my power back!"_

**A/N Mwahaha, Sanne is back. For now, lol. Anyways… Next update on CLS5 will be on Monday.**


	141. Chapter 141

Code Xana Episode 130: Gruppo del diavolo

**Code Xana Episode 130: ****Gruppo del diavolo**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-129**

I was glad to be back. It was strange but it was my world, kind of. Zen was a member now and wanted to train so we were. "This is so cool." She creates a blue orb and throws it at the ground. A blue circle appears. She creates a red orb and throws it at a chunk of ice. A red circle appears. She jumps into the blue circle and flies out of the red circle.

"Yes it is but we need to figure out if it is any good. Can you destroy a monster with that?"

"Sure, maybe." Zen looks around. "If she sent one we could find out."

"She is probably watching us." Sanne is nervous. They had been there for close to an hour and nothing happened.

"We could go before she attacks." Dante was also nervous. They were just asking for a Naia attack.

"Fine I'll go into a Tower and send everyone back." Sanne goes into the Way Tower and uses the control panel to send everyone back to Earth then sends herself.

Sanne and the others go back to Kadic Academy as Naia plans her attack. She was looking through the Vatican. Maybe a holy item could be used to transport her to another world. She was getting desperate. "_What is this?"_ She sees three urns. She goes to them and sees three words.

ACIDO GHIACCIO FUOCO

"_I hate Italian"._ Naia sparks with energy and opens the urns. There is a different colored ash in each one. Red, blue, and green. "_I can feel it, feel them. They captured demons? Very interesting."_ Naia activates a Tower.

Sanne almost throws her Jpocket out the nearest window in frustration. "Frakking Naia. Waits for us to come here before she attacks."

"I'm ready!" Zen leaps off of the exercise bike.

"Calm down Zen." Krieger gets off of the exercise bike. "We better hurry before the attack gets to us."

"Whatever it is." Sanne and the other two take off while calling the others.

Dante hears the Super Scan beep. "Naia, why are you attacking?" He gets his Jcell out and tries to call Sanne but her phone is busy. "She must be calling the others." He puts his phone away.

"What do you think the attack will be?" Skitz looks over his shoulder.

"I don't know. I just hope the others make it here before the attack is completed." Dante crosses his fingers.

A blue mist appears and forms into a demon. It is tall and thin. Around it the moisture in the air freezes creating an aura of ice. The sewer water freezes.

A red mist appears and forms into a demon. It has a shifting form like fire. It doesn't walk but floats across the ground leaving a trail of burnt Earth behind it.

A green mist appears and a large bloated demon forms. From its mouth and many sores on its body oozes acid. As it drips onto the concrete of the bridge it slowly melts through it.

Barack and Mira see a red light near the sewer entrance. When they get closer they see the demon. "What the frak is that?" Barack gets between Mira and whatever it was at the entrance. It moves towards them. "Run."

"Barack you can't fight it." They see a tree burst into flames as it gets near them. "We have to run."

"You go first." Barack pushes Mira and she starts to run. He waits a couple seconds then runs after her. He wanted to be behind her so he would be the first one to be attacked.

Sanne, Krieger, and Zen are in the sewers when they feel a chill. As they go around a corner they see ice in the sewers. "Sanne, Zen, get behind me." Krieger tries to protect the two but Zen gets around him.

"I'm not hiding behind you." Zen is ready for a fight. There is a loud cracking noise and they see a crack appear in the ice. A blue mist comes out and forms into the demon. "Cool."

"_Frozen."_

"Same dif." Zen gets in a fighting stance.

"_A brave one. There were many brave ones in my time. They fought me and my brethren. Many died."_

"Whatever. Let's see if you got some moves."

"Zen stop we don't know what he can do." Krieger and Sanne want to keep going but Zen wanted to fight.

"You two run you won't need me I bet." Zen does some boxer footwork. "Ding ding."

"_I am not to fight you. I am to take the pink haired one."_

"Well you have to fight me first." Zen runs and leaps off the edge of the sewer walkway. She kicks the demon in the chest then falls to the ice below. She slips and falls on her back.

"_They had holy weapons from the hand of angels. You are nothing."_ He blows air at Zen and her feet are frozen to the ice.

"Bastard." Zen struggles to break her feet free.

"_I was._" He turns to Krieger and Sanne. "_You are to come with me."_

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" Sanne is scared but wants to help Krieger and Zen.

"_I am going to freeze you. A type of, what did she say, Cairo genetic?"_ Sanne laughs.

"Cryogenic freezing. She must be trying to send me to another world. If that's all she wants I'll come."

"Sanne don't." Krieger grabs her arm but she pulls it free.

"I hate the other worlds but I'm not going to let you or Zen get killed. She doesn't want me to die. She needs me to go to another world." Sanne steps forward and a black mist appears.

"_Hello tramp."_ Naia smiles. "_You agree to join my experiment?"_

"Yes just leave my friends alone."

"_I will not touch them."_

"Sanne don't do this. You might die."

"_I need her. I won't let her die."_ Naia touches Sanne and both turn into black mists and disappear.

"Well, you heard her."

"_She will not touch you. She never said anything about me."_ The ice demon attacks Krieger freezing him to the wall. He turns into a blue mist and follows Naia and Sanne.

Barack and Mira run through the streets. The fire demon didn't chase after them. "Naia didn't want it to hurt others."

"She might not want to hurt us." Mira had thoughts, ideas, and memories in her head that weren't hers. Well they were but not. They were from this world's Mira. One of the merged worlds's Mira's. She had been captured by Naia and tortured. She didn't break. She talked to Naia and had gotten to know her. This gave her hope that there was still Naia Cawasaki in there. A girl who loved Dante. A girl who wasn't evil or corrupted. But when the merging happened the Mira disappeared and she took her place. She worried what would happen the next time a world merged.

"Could have fooled me." Barack and Mira keep running.

Krieger shivers as he struggles. He feels his strength leave as the ice saps him of his heat.

Zen is numb, more then numb. She was getting frostbite sitting on the ice.

Sanne is in a freezer with Naia and the ice demon. "Let's get this over with Naia." Sanne shivers.

"_Don't resist."_ Naia turns into a black mist and attacks Sanne. She struggles, it was a natural reaction. But the ice demon breathes on her and as her body temperature drops she stops resisting. Ice forms around her. She feels the world slip away. Ice forms over her eyes blinding her.

Sanne and Naia are surrounded by darkness. "_That was easy."_ Naia sees several light orbs in the distance.

"How do we go? Can we choose?"

"_You're the world traveler. Which world do you want to go to? Maybe if you concentrate you can choose."_

"I want my world."

"_Go to another. I want to go to another."_

"Um, which one?"

"_Any, you choose."_ Sanne thinks and concentrates on a world she knew would make Naia happy.

Zen breaks one foot free then the other. They are nearly black. "Frak that hurts." She can't stand up.

"Zen get off the ice." Krieger had noticed it but doubts Zen had. The ice was melting. Both what held him to the wall and the sewers.

"Kind of hard to do right now."

"Then wait a minute I'll be free soon." Krieger struggles feeling ice water soak his clothes as the ice melts.

Barack and Mira make it to the Factory and see another demon, the acid demon. "Ok that's ugly." Barack feels warmth from behind and sees the fire demon form in the air.

"We're surrounded." Barack starts to sweat. Not from the heat but from the situation. "The fire monster probably can't get us if we're in the water."

"But what about the other one?" Mira sees something ooze out of its sores. It drops to the bridge and she sees it burn through.

"I don't know." Barack moves towards the river edge. "Get ready to jump." Barack grabs her hand.

"Whoa." Sanne appears in a world. But she wasn't in control.

"_Wait, this, I'm in control."_ The body moves. The head moves and the eyes look at the hands. The skin was dark. "_You went to my world. I gave you a choice and you went to my world."_

"Yes Naia. I wanted to make you happy."

"_Why?"_

"Because. Please Naia I don't see you as an enemy. Just surrender so we can save you."

"_No. There is nothing to save me from."_ Naia walks through the house until she finds a door with her name on it. She enters it. "_My room if I was normal."_ She sees pictures of her at the beach. "_I've never been to the beach and been able to swim."_ She is wearing a two piece bikini in the pictures. "_I've always had to wear long sleeved shirts and jeans."_

"I'm sorry."

"_Can you see my memories?"_

"I, yes I'm starting to." Memories come to Naia and me. She went to a normal school as a normal person. A couple crushes, some friends, life. Her parents never had to move. She could do anything a normal person could. She never had to go to the hospital with severe sun burns. She never had to deal with skin cancer at the age of twelve.

"_Can I stay here forever? As long as you're frozen I might be able to stay here."_ Naia goes to a mirror on her dresser and looks in it. She smiles, the reflection smiles back. "_I look, wow."_

"Amazing." I was just as excited as Naia. She looked great. And as more memories come I see more of her life. Some things were different but this was still Naia. Maybe I could use one to free her without having to merge with her.

Krieger is finally free from the ice and helps Zen off of the ice. "Can you crawl?" Zen nods.

"Yeah, sure. Frak my feet." Zen starts to crawl down the sewer passage.

Barack and Mira leap into the river. The fire demon doesn't chase after them. The acid demon goes to the edge of the bridge. "Frak what is it doing?" The acid demon makes several loud moans then acid spews out of its mouth. The acid spills into the river. The water starts to boil as the fire demon gets close. They would either be boiled alive or melt with the acid if they didn't get out.

Naia is excited about this world. She was normal and had a normal life. She didn't know what to do first and was running around the backyard in a bathing suit just to feel the rays of the sun on her skin. Sanne remains quiet hoping this experience will make Naia want to change.

Barack and Mira climb out of the river and the fire demon moves to attack them. Barack waits for it to get close before pulling his shirt off and throwing it at the demon. Even soaking wet when it gets close it bursts into flames. "That didn't work." Barack gets between Mira and the fire demon. "Please leave us alone we don't want to fight you!"

"_That is none of my problem."_ The fire demon gets closer.

"Leave them alone!" The fire demon turns and sees Krieger and Zen.

"_More of you."_

"_Mine."_ The acid monster spews acid out of its mouth. The bridge starts to melt. "_You must cross me to get to the Factory."_

"Barack, take flamer there I'll handle pus boy." Krieger looks at Zen. "You and Mira have to get across."

"We'll try." Zen was still crawling. Her feet had been too badly frozen.

Naia hears a car pull up into the driveway of the house. She runs from the back of the house to the front. "_Mom!_"

"Naia what are you doing?" Samantha gets out of the car and sees her daughter running around in a bikini.

"_Enjoying the sun! Isn't it amazing?"_

"Um, yes. Naia it is only about ten Celsius out you're get sick."

"_No I won't! I love this house! This is so great!"_

"What are you on? Damn it Naia I know Sophie was busted with some Zoner I didn't think you'd do that."

"_I'm not on anything I'm just so happy to be normal!"_ Naia runs over and hugs Samantha. "When's dad coming home?"

"Naia, you, what's wrong with you!?" Samantha's tone scares Naia and Sanne. Naia backs away.

"_Nothing, why?"_

"Just tell me! What did you take and who did you get it from!" Samantha grabs Naia. "Zoner? Happy? Exotica? What did you take?"

"_Nothing! I'm just so happy to be here at this house and out in the sun. When's dad getting home?"_ Samantha smacks Naia.

"What are you on!? How could you bring up that, he," Naia sees a tear form in Samantha's eye. It is then when memories flood her. William had been killed less then a month ago in a car accident.

"I'm so sorry Naia." Sanne is stunned. In Naia's world, the one where she had albinism her father was alive. In this world she was normal but she had lost her father. "I'm sorry."

"_No, no."_ Naia starts to cry.

"I'm sorry honey I didn't mean to hit you." Samantha hugs Naia. "Just tell me what you took. I won't be mad. I, I want to forget it happened to." Samantha rocks Naia back and forth in her arms.

Zen and Mira make it across the bridge as Barack and Krieger distract the demons. They go down to the Control Room. "Where are the others?"

"Krieger and Barack are fighting the attack. Mira looks down at Zen. "She's hurt bad."

"Sanne?"

"Didn't see her."

"Go down I'll send you. I already sent Skitz and the vehicles." Mira and Zen get on the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. They get in the Scanners. "Transfer Mira, Transfer Zen, Scanner Mira, Scanner Zen, and virtualization." Zen and Mira land on Lyoko near Skitz. Soon Dante lands.

"Where do we go?" Skitz is on the Overboard ready to go.

"East." Dante gets on the Overbike as Mira and Zen get on the Overwing. He revs the engine and takes off.

Krieger and Barack turn and run. The demons don't chase after them.

Naia is lead into the house by Samantha. "_I, I swear I'm not anything. I, I don't know what to say."_

"Naia please don't lie to me."

"_I'm not. I swear mom."_

"I, then what was it?"

"_I took a nap. When I woke up I felt really good. I had to go out and dance and stuff I don't know why it just was this thing I had to do."_

"Naia you're a horrible liar." Sanne agrees but doesn't say anything.

"_Then you know I'm not lying about the drugs. You know I wouldn't do that stuff. Even after what happened."_

"Then what was it honey? I'm worried."

"_You wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

"I will if it's the truth. I always know when you lie."

"_Well, um,"_ Naia thinks about it.

"Don't Naia she'll think you've lost it." Sanne decides it for her.

"_I'm an all powerful being from another world. Not another planet but like another timeline or whatever. My partner tore a hole in the space time continuum and since then another person has been able to travel…"_ Naia continues the story just to do the opposite of what Sanne said.

Dante and the others see the activated Tower but no monsters. "She's doing it again."

"Maybe. This time there may be a trap."

"Um, you're supposed to go in there aren't you?" Zen wants to fight but if there was no one to fight she wanted to get it over with.

"Except Naia didn't send any monsters. It's a trap like last time." Mira gets her Kodachi out.

"Or it's a trick. How long did I stay out of the Tower? Sanne could be in danger this time." Dante gets his wand out.

"If we lose you she's really frakked." Mira goes to the activated Tower and gets off of the Overwing. "I won't let you in."

"I'll go in first." Skitz hovers near the activated Tower on the Overboard. "If I don't come back out you'll know it was a trap." Skitz leaps off of the Overboard and goes in.

"_And now I'm here in a body that is normal. That's why I was outside dancing under the sun. I could never do that in my world with my albinism. Well I could now because of my powers but I would have to activate a Tower to do so and they would think I was attacking."_

"Wait, who would think you were attacking?"

"_The Lyoko Warriors. You used to be one and so was dad. Your memories were wiped by Odd and his friends."_

"Odd? Why, I haven't talked or seen him…" Samantha trails off. "How did you know about Odd?"

"_Odd, Sandra, Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi. Then there was you and William Dunbar. But once they locked Xana away they launched a return that wiped your memory."_

"But, that's crazy. Naia that's insane."

"_Yes it is but all true."_

"It can't be."

"_Then how do I know about them? Or dad's original last name?"_

"I, I don't know." Samantha puts a hand over her heart. "I can't believe you aren't lying but I can tell when you do."

"_Then you know I'm not."_

"It's coming."

"_No, it can't!"_

"What can't?" Samantha is confused as Naia starts to panic.

"_No, I'm going back to my world. I love you mom. No matter what world I'm in I love you."_

"I, I'll always love you." Naia blinks and she is back in Sector 5.

Sanne finds herself in her room. "A return was launched. I, I'm sorry Naia. If I knew how to let you go to that world without me I'd do anything I could." Sanne curls into a ball and hugs her legs. "Maybe that's the solution. She wants that, a normal life. Maybe we can give her that world." Sanne starts to come up with ideas as Naia goes to Earth.

Naia is at the top of the Eiffel Tower. She uses her powers to make herself invisible. But tourists hear the sound of a girl crying, weeping.

**A/N Confusing no? World's merging, and going from regular style to first person and back again. Why? Because I could. Just mixing it up. But really I didn't like it, don't think I'll mix it up again. But maybe I will, IDK yet. I already wrote the other episodes but I always go back over them, change this, tweak that, so forth.**


	142. Chapter 142

Code Xana Episode 131: Tear In Time

**Code Xana Episode 131: Across the Universes**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-130**

Sanne, after the traveling to other worlds, was tired. She just wanted to sleep. But the tear in time was causing worlds to appear then disappear. She didn't know what would happen next.

Naia wants to find a way to the other worlds herself. "_It must be something to do with her. Her powers? Do I need to take her like Xana wanted? But how would I do that? Or maybe it's her DNA. Her blood might be special. What the frak is it?"_ Naia makes plans.

Sanne falls asleep. As her mind slips away it shifts into another world. "No, frak." Sanne looks around. "I didn't go far."

Zen goes to the dorm room and sees Sanne's body is slowly disappearing. "Sanne!" Zen tries to touch her but her hands pass through her.

Naia decides she would try Sanne's DNA first. She activates a Tower to go and get some blood.

Zen hears the Super Scan beep. "Naia is doing this, frak." She sees a black mist appear just as a popping noise is all that happens when Sanne's body disappears. "Naia what are you doing!?"

"_Where is she?"_

"You just took her!"

"_No I didn't. What happened? I know she was here just a second ago!"_

"You took her!" Zen gets in a fighting stance. "Give her back!"

"_I didn't do a damn thing Zen. What happened?"_

"You took her. You made her disappear."

"_How did she disappear?"_

"I don't know how you did it!" Zen hears her Jcell ring. She doesn't answer it. "Tell me!"

Dante hangs up his Jcell. "Sanne and Zen are the targets." Everyone else had answered. "I hope she's ok."

"_I did nothing Zen. Trust me I need Sanne."_ She had to get more power and go to the world where she had been split. She had to complete herself.

"Why?"

"_I have my reasons. Relax and tell me what happened."_

"I don't know I saw her…" Zen tells Naia about what happened.

Sanne walks through the hallway and sees herself going into the girls shower room. "What the frak?" Sanne goes to the door slowly and opens it a little. It was her. "How am I here and there at the same time?" Her mind fills with ideas. She runs back to the dorm room and looks at the pictures. There was her stuff and Skitz's stuff. She was in another world but she hadn't appeared in this Sanne's body. She was in her own body this time. "Frak."

"_I see."_ Naia is worried. "_I can't have you interfering."_

"Interfering in what?"

"_My plans."_ Naia shocks Zen until she passes out then turns into a black mist. She appears in the Factory Control Room. "_Dante!"_

"Naia!" Dante backs away. "No, please. You can stop this Naia."

"_I need some of Sanne's DNA. But she has disappeared. I need you to leave the Tower activated until I can find her."_

"Like we'd do that Naia."

"_Don't make me hurt you Dante. Please I will find Sanne just leave the Tower activated."_ Dante shakes his head.

"I love the Naia you used to be and trusted her. You're not her we can't trust you." Dante looks for a weapon.

"_Shut up!"_ Naia sparks with energy. "_I'll hurt you Dante!"_ She fires an energy bolt at Dante and hits him in the chest. He collapses in pain grabbing at his chest. "_I love you."_

"Well we don't love you." Naia turns around and sees Skitz. "So go to hell Naia."

"_Frak you Skitz."_ Naia shakes and sparks with energy. "_I need Sanne!"_ She turns into a black mist to search for Sanne.

Sanne runs out of the dorm building and sees Krieger. "Frak I don't know which world I'm in." She runs into the woods.

As she walks through the woods Xana notices a second Sanne. He goes to attack this second one. A Tower is activated and a black mist attacks Sanne. "Aaaa!" She struggles, falls to the ground, and lands on the floor of the gym. "Whoa." She looks around. She hears noise in the exercise room. She goes to the door and opens it. "Sora, wow." She sees Sora, Krieger, and herself racing on the exercise bikes. "She's alive in this world." Sanne closes the door quietly. "What the frak is going on?" Sanne runs out of the gym.

Naia knows Sanne wasn't on Earth but she found some of her DNA, hair. "_I can try to posses this, see if it works."_ She turns into a black mist and attacks the hair.

"Whoa, what the, frak." Sanne feels sick and falls to her knees as she grabs her stomach. She throws up as her head starts to spin.

"_Aaaa!"_ A popping noise is followed by Naia collapsing almost on top of Sanne. "_I found you!"_

"Naia, how, where are we? How did you get here?"

"_I tried to posses some of your hair I found. How did you get here?"_

"I was tired and trying to take a nap. I woke up in one world then was sent to this one."

"_But how?"_

"I think the world's are getting closer and closer. It might not be long before more merge and stuff."

"_Frak. Can you imagine six or seven Xana's? I might be able to destroy one or two but this could get really bad."_

"No frakking duh. Even worse this is my body I didn't take over another Sanne's body."

"_That never happened before."_

"No it didn't."

"_Wait, goodbye."_ Naia turns into a black mist and disappears.

"No, Naia come back." Sanne is scared. Maybe Naia would have been able to help her. Now she was alone again.

Naia appears at the Factory. She goes inside and finds the Super Computer was off. "_He's weak but the energy orbs are still his."_ Naia sparks with energy and turns the Super Computer on. She feels Xana's energy immediately.

Sanne feels dread and darkness fall over her. "What was that?" She looks around. "What happened?" She trembles. "Something bad just happened." She doesn't know what to do.

Naia goes to Lyoko and to the Tower Xana was trapped in. She uses her powers to open a portal and goes inside. "_Hello Xana."_

"_Who are you? That power it is mine!"_

"_No your power is mine."_ Naia shoves a fist into his chest and rips the pink orb out. She shoves it into her chest.

"_You will die for that!"_ Xana tries to attack Naia but she shoves another fist into him and rips another orb out. She puts it in herself feeling her power rise even more. "_No, who are you?"_

"_Your savoir and destroyer Dante."_ Naia puts a hand on the side of Xana's face. "_You don't know it but in another world we love each other."_ She shoves her other hand into his chest and rips the last orb out.

"_No, my powers."_ Xana collapses to the platform.

"_My powers."_ Naia sparks with energy and destroys Xana, Dante. "_That was surprisingly easy. But he wasn't my Dante."_ Naia turns into a black mist and goes back to Kadic Academy.

Skitz sees Sanne. "Hey Sanne!" Sanne turns and thinks about what to do. It would be suspicious if she ran away.

"Um, hi Skitz."

"What's up?"

"Um, nothing."

"Something's wrong I can tell."

"It's nothing. Just, I was going to hang out with Krieger but he's with Sora now and didn't want to bother them."

"I told you he's cheating on you with her. Why don't we go over and kick his balls into his throat?" Sanne shakes her head confused. She didn't know anything about this world. Was she with Krieger and then he made friends with Sora? Or was it after they dated and now he was with her and still friends with Sora?

"Leave them alone they're just friends I trust him."

"He admitted he cheated on you with her how can you trust him? Come on let's go teach him a lesson."

"No, leave them alone Skitz."

"_Yes, leave them alone."_ Skitz turns around and sees Naia.

"Aaaa!" She backs away. "Who are you, what are you?"

"_The new and improved Naia Cawasaki!"_ She sparks with energy. "_Hello Sanne. Thank you for taking me to this world."_

"Why? I didn't take you here."

"_I found the Super Computer was off and turned it on. I killed Xana but I got his orbs."_ Naia creates an energy orb.

"What? The Super Computer? That's not real."

"Wait, you mean, you never found the Super Computer in this world?" Sanne turns to Naia. "Why did you do that?"

"_Because I want more power!"_

"What world? What are you talking about?" Skitz is confused.

"_It doesn't matter no one will believe you."_ Naia sparks with energy and attacks Skitz.

"No!" Sanne throws herself at Naia and is caught up in the energy. The world freezes. Naia is frozen, Sanne is frozen. Energy sparks but it is frozen.

"Whoa." Sanne wakes up in the Control Room with Dante. "Whoa!" She leaps away from him.

"What?" Dante turns around. "Sanne, how did you get here?"

"I, I don't know." Sanne feels the dread, the darkness. "Xana is alive in this world isn't he?"

"What? Yes Xana still exists Sanne how did you get down here?"

"We have to warn him." Sanne grabs the headset. "Xana, activate a Tower, two of them, any you can. Something is coming to destroy you and take your energy orbs!" Dante pulls the headset away from Sanne.

"What are you doing!? Sanne, no, you must be Xana."

"I'm not. I'm from a different world and was sent here by an evil force. Something stronger then Xana that will kill him and become even stronger and more evil." Sanne hears the Super Scan beep. "Maybe he can stop her."

"Sanne are you crazy?"

"No, look, listen to me." Sanne gives a quick overview of what was going on. "You have to believe me. Send me to Lyoko maybe I can help Xana."

"But what if he wins? Wouldn't he become stronger?"

"Maybe. But if he does I'm probably stuck here. You'll have two Sanne's to fight him. Our combined energies should be enough to destroy him. I've done it once I can do it again." Another Tower is activated.

The Lyoko Warriors, minus Zen, make it to the Factory and find Dante passed out on the Control Room floor. Skitz has his shirt off and was trying to stop his wound from bleeding. "Barack, get him to a Scanner I'll send him." Krieger sits down in the computer chair. Barack drags Dante over to the elevator and hits the button. The doors close and the elevator goes down to the Scanner Room.

"No, stop, Naia don't do this." Dante starts to come to.

"Dante don't worry you'll be ok." Barack gets Dante into the middle Scanner. "Send him Krieger."

"Transfer Dante, Scanner Dante, and virtualization." He lands on Lyoko, almost.

"Aaaa!" Dante reaches out and grabs the edge of a path in the Rain Forest Sector. "Who is at the control panel!?"

"I am, what is wrong?"

"You almost sent me into the Digital Sea!" Dante pulls himself up. "Wait for me to go to a regular Tower so you don't end up killing anyone." Dante runs to the nearest Tower.

"Dante?"

"Get in the Scanners, I'll send you." Dante has the control panel up. Krieger heads down to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Krieger, Transfer Skitz, Transfer Barack, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Barack, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko near the Tower. "Transfer Mira, Scanner Mira, and virtualization." She lands near the others as the vehicles appear. He runs out of the Tower.

"Where to Dante?" Barack and Mira are on the Overboard ready to go.

"North." Dante gets on the Overwing with Skitz as Krieger gets on the Overbike. They take off for the activated Tower.

Sanne is sent to Lyoko and soon Xana appears. "Xana, do you feel it?"

"_That power? Yes, what is it?"_

"It's from my world. She's coming to kill you and take your power." Sanne focuses on her energy waiting for Naia.

"_It will take more then what she has to destroy me! I am Xana!"_ Xana sparks with energy.

"No, she can and will destroy you."

Zen wakes up in her room. "Ow, frak." She feels her wound. "At least the blood's dry." She stands up and goes to the door. "I'll teach that bitch I'm not the lady to mess with." She stumbles down the hallway for the stairs.

Xana feels Naia appear on Lyoko. Dante sees it on the map. "There is something coming at you fast."

"_I see it."_ Xana sparks with energy ready to fight.

"_Sanne, you warned him."_ Naia sparks with energy. "_I'll destroy him anyways!"_ Naia attacks Xana.

"No you won't!" Sanne's wings appear and she flies up to attack Naia. An energy bolt comes out and nearly hits Sanne. Xana and Naia grapple with each other creating an energy shield around them. Naia shoves her hand into Xana's chest. "No!" Sanne concentrates on her energy and breaks through the energy shield. She grabs Naia's arm and pulls it away from Xana. Xana takes his chance and shoves his fist into Naia's chest. He rips an orb out.

"_Mine!"_ He goes to shove it into his chest when Sanne grabs it. She moves quickly and shoves her fist into Xana's chest and rips an orb out of him.

"I can't let you get stronger." She flies away from the two. Xana and Naia spark with energy and chase after Sanne.

Dante and the others see the activated Tower. Naia had been smart this time and sent three Tarantulas before going after Sanne. "Dante stay back." Krieger gets his sword and shield out.

"We can do this." Skitz gets her bow out. She touches the string and an arrow forms. She fires at a Tarantula and misses.

Sanne flies out over the edge of the Sector. She sees the bright light in the center. "I can do it. Have to keep going." Her power was getting weak. The energy orbs spark in her hands. She flies into the bright light with Xana and Naia chasing after her.

"Stealth." Mira disappears and goes to attack a Tarantula with her Kodachi.

"Wait, wait," Skitz takes her time and aims at the Eye of a Tarantula. "Now." She fires and hits the Tarantula in the Eye destroying it.

"Naia must be busy." Dante gets worried. These monsters were easy to kill. Three Tarantulas should have been enough to hold them off.

Sanne flies through the maze of Sector 5. Naia and Xana fire energy bolts at her. "I'm losing power fast." She was slowing down. Her wings were getting weak. The energy orbs spark in her hands. "Frak, I can hide these things." She shoves one then the other into her chest. Immediately she feels a pulse of evil spread through her body. Feathers on her wings turn black. Black veins appear through her skin. But the power, the rush, she flies faster then ever turning sharper then before.

Skitz aims at a second Tarantula while Krieger distracts it. Barack and Mira tackle the third Tarantula. Dante looks around for a trap or another monster. He was scared for Sanne knowing that if Naia was this distracted Sanne would be in a lot more trouble.

Sanne flies out of the main part of Sector 5 and sees the elevator. She flies up and around seeing the north pole of the Sector. Naia and Xana fly out below her. She flies into the center of Sector 5 and sees the Core of Lyoko. "_I ca_n dest_roy it a_nd leave X_ana wea_k." Dark energy fills her as more of her feathers turn black. Her hair starts to turn black.

"_No she used my orbs!"_ Xana flies into the Core.

"_They're my orbs!"_ Naia flies after Xana.

"_I'll dest_roy y_ou X_ana_!"_ Sanne raises her right hand, fills it with energy, and slams it into the Core of Lyoko destroying the first shield. She goes to break through the second shield when Xana tackles her. "_Get of_f of me yo_u frak_king bas_tard!"_ Sanne fights Xana and knocks him away.

"_She's mine!"_ Naia flies over Xana's shoulder and tackles Sanne. Sanne fights with her and knocks her away.

"_You fools! I _had powe_r be_fore usin_g the orb_s!" Sanne sparks with energy forming it into her hands.

"_We'll take them back and destroy you!"_ Xana sparks with energy.

"_We? Got a mouse in your pocket?"_ Naia attacks Xana knocking him away. She goes after Sanne alone wanting the orbs for herself.

"_You_ can't d_o it!"_ Sanne fights with Naia. Punching, kicking, energy sparking around them. Sanne slashes Naia across the chest exposing the orbs she stole from the last Xana. "_Mine!"_ Sanne reaches for one when Xana tackles her.

"_They will be mine once I have finished with you!"_

"_You ha_ve alrea_dy lost!"_ Sanne moves so fast Xana can't block her attack. Sanne's last few pink feathers turn black, her hair is black. "_Mine!" _She slashes Xana across the chest. She punches as hard as she can hitting an energy orb. It flies out the back of Xana and falls towards the bottom of the Core. Naia flies after it as Sanne rips out the last orb in the Xana. She shoves it into her chest and gains even more power. "_Now die!"_

"_No, I can't be killed!"_ Xana tries to fight Sanne but having all of his orbs ripped out of him he is too weak and Sanne destroys him.

"_Keke."_ Sanne smiles evilly. She looks and sees Naia has caught the orb and shoves it into her chest. "_Are you ready to die Naia?"_

"_Frak you Sanne! I will have more power then ever and destroy you!"_ Naia flies at Sanne and Sanne flies at Naia. They tackle each other in the air and fight. Sanne tries to gouge Naia's eyes out.

"_I'll blind you like you blinded me!"_ Sanne shoves a thumb into Naia's right eye blinding it.

"_Frak!"_ Naia backs off. Energy sparks around her right eye healing it. "_You got lucky! When the worlds merged you got your sight back. But I could always do to you again what I did before!"_ Naia sparks with energy and attack Sanne again.

"_What did you do!?"_ Sanne blocks Naia's attack and hits back hard with an energy bolt.

"_I destroyed your eyes then planted an error in your program!_ Naia forms an energy sword around her right hand. "_So the Scanners would think that was how you were supposed to be!"_ She slashes Sanne and nicks her throat.

"_Very clever."_ Sanne creates an energy sword around her right hand. She slashes at Naia but Naia blocks with her own energy sword.

"_I thought so."_ Naia slashes at Sanne and misses. They continue their sword fight looking to destroy the other forever.

Skitz fires an exploding arrow and destroys the front left arm of a Tarantula. Being damaged Mira has no problem destroying it.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires an energy beam from his wand and destroys the last Tarantula. "Please let Sanne be ok." He goes into the activated Tower.

Sanne and Naia duel each other in the Core. Slashing each other. Firing energy bolts at each other. They damage each other but both are so powerful neither one is weakened. "_Die!"_ Sanne shoves the energy sword through Naia's skull going from under the jaw up.

"_As soon as you do!"_ Naia shoves an energy sword into Sanne's stomach. Both spark with energy trying to destroy each other.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around Dante. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

Sanne and Naia spark with energy when they feel a pull. "_No, what is this?"_ Naia and Sanne are ripped away from each other. The energy orbs explode out of their chests. "_No!"_ Naia reaches for one but it moves too fast.

"What happened?" Sanne looks around and sees the Core start to collapse. She looks and sees the energy orbs flying at the Core of Lyoko. They slam into it destroying it and the energy orbs. "I, we destroyed Xana in this-" Sanne disappears from the world as does Naia.

"Whoa." Sanne finds herself in the lobby of a hospital. "Aaaa!" She drops the rifle in her hands. "What's going on?" She looks and sees a large human shaped robot walking outside. "No, this world." Sanne panics.

She runs out of the hospital once the robot walks by. She looks around and sees the city was even worse off then last time she saw it. "Gods what happened?" Sanne runs down the road until she finds a sewer entrance. She climbs down and starts to run when she feels lightheaded and passes out.

Sanne finds herself on her bed. "Wow. That was a really, wow. What a dream." She lies back down on her bed more exhausted then before.

Naia is furious. She had been unable to bring the energy orbs from the other worlds with her. She had been more powerful then ever before but so had Sanne. Sanne had fewer energy orbs but was still stronger than her. "_I must be careful Sanne could kill me if she tried."_ Naia starts to make more plans.

In the second world Sanne had gone to there is a tragedy. A student had found Skitz Della Robbia near the woods. She looked like she had been struck by a lightning bolt. Her heart had given out. In this world she had a weak heart from a birth defect. What would have normally only knocked a person out had killed her.

**A/N Ooo, Naia killed someone, accidentally. And Sanne had tasted power and killed Xana! Not in her world but she did it. She could have killed Naia I bet but the return ripped her and Naia out of that world. Just a cool episode I wanted to have a Uber Sanne vs Naia. And Yes, that was a scene from Code Naia the Resistance. And the title, Across the Universes, is a play on the Beatles song Across the Universe.**


	143. Chapter 143

Code Xana Episode 132: The Last Vampire

**Code Xana Episode 132: The Last Vampire**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-131**

Naia wants to test something. Sanne told her a Being had sent her back after she was killed. Would that Being do the same for everyone or just Sanne? He tested her with Mira but had Sanne said not to send Mira back would the voice had done so? Naia knows what she wants but who to get the dirty work done for her was another question.

Sanne is in the infirmary. Nightmares had plagued her for the past few days and it was driving her crazy. "Sanne you're going to have to relax." The nurse hands Sanne two pills. "These will help."

"I'm sorry but I don't know about taking drugs."

"They aren't drugs they are pure organic supplements that help relax the mind and body. I swear by them. They got me through medical school."

"They aren't addictive?"

"Not in the least. I did a lot of them in college especially around exam time but now only take them when things at home get really stressful. Just a way to help me relax and fall asleep."

"But when I sleep I have nightmares."

"Well one of the benefits of those pills is no dreaming. In all my years I've never had a dream after taking one. But please keep this quiet."

"Why?"

"As a certified nurse I am supposed to consider anything natural to be evil. I am supposed to force some genetically engineered chemical that costs less then a Euro to make but sells for over three hundred Euros for a bottle of ten. And legally the school could get in trouble."

"Why are you giving it to me then?"

"Well I like your grandfather he's been such a help here. All of the staff loves him. He was there to lead us to get Ms. Delmas fired after her father retired. Thankfully he came back." The nurse hands Sanne a cup of water.

"Um, thanks." Sanne takes them.

"Go to your room and lie down for awhile. You'll be excused from classes ok Sanne?"

"Thank you." Sanne leaves the Infirmary.

Naia watches Sanne. "_Go to sleep little tramp. Be ready to wake up to something much worse then a nightmare."_

Sanne lies down in bed and gets comfortable. The herbs take effect and soon she falls asleep.

In northern India Naia appears. She finds the body of a very rare person. Naia had used her powers to look for someone very unique. According to what she found this person was unique. Her name had been Sita when she was alive. She lived for over four hundred years before Krishna killed her. He had hunted down her children for decades before cornering her. He had to kill her and her children for they were a plague upon humanity. They had been vampires. Not your bad horror film bat changing sun fearing knock offs but true vampires. Stronger then ten men, faster then a cheetah. Able to leaps great distances before landing quieter than a cat. They fed on blood but did not have to kill or change their victim. That took a great deal of blood being put into them. "_Rise!"_ Naia sparks with energy. She could feel the power even in just the bones. "_Yes, I knew I was correct to choose you."_ The bones hover in the air before muscle and tissue forms over them. "_Creature?"_

Ariivoue baier slovokia?" Naia does not understand. She sparks with more energy and sends it into Sita. She changes Sita's speech center.

"_Creature, what is your name?"_

"I am Sita Goddess of the Night. What are you? You are not mortal I can tell by the smell of your blood."

"_You are correct. I am Naia Goddess of Lyoko. I have brought you back to life to ask you to do something for me."_

"I do not want to be alive. I kept my promise. I helped him kill the rest of Yaksha's children."

"_Who? Who helped you kill who?"_

"Lord Krishna helped me kill Yaksha and his children. Then he gave me peace." Sita raises her right hand and places it over her heart.

"_But I give you life! And if you do as I ask I will make you stronger than ever!"_ Naia sparks with energy.

"I do not want to live. I have spent my time in this life already. Yaksha extended it but Lord Krishna gave me peace."

"_Then I will make you do it!"_ Naia attacks Sita. The two fight. Sita was the second most powerful vampire in history. The legends and stories Naia found were incomplete. Sita had been created by Yaksha the first of his kind. But she had made sure she was the last of her kind to gain immortal peace. But she had been dead for several thousand years, weak, and Naia was strong with the power from the activated Tower.

"No!" Sita struggles but Naia overpowers her.

"_Yes."_ Naia sparks with more energy and sends several Ghosts into Sita. "_You are strong willed but I am even stronger!"_ Naia laughs evilly as Sita falls under her control.

Sanne sleeps peacefully in her bed never hearing the Super Scan go off. The herbs did exactly as the nurse said.

Dante in the Control Room hears it and calls Sanne but she doesn't answer her phone. "Naia went after her, frak." He hangs up and calls Krieger. "Naia's attacking and she has Sanne. Hurry to the Factory!"

"Um, ok." Krieger looks over at Zen. "This race is over Naia is attacking." He gets off of the exercise bike.

"You got lucky I was about to get my second wind." Zen leaps off the bike and takes off.

"Wait!" Krieger runs after her.

Dante calls Mira. "Naia's attacking and already got Sanne. Be careful."

"We will be." They hang up.

Dante calls Zen but she doesn't answer. Krieger hadn't told him that Zen was at the gym so he tries to call her again. "I guess Naia got her too." Dante sits in the chair and waits for the others.

Krieger and Zen make it to the Factory first and find a visitor. "Zen stay back." Krieger gets between Zen and the visitor.

"Yeah right." Zen pushes past Krieger. "Hey you!" Zen is ready to fight. "What are you doing here?"

"_Run. I do not want to,"_ Sita sparks with energy as Naia forces her will to submit. "_Die!"_ Sita lunges at Zen. Zen jumps out of the way.

"Hai!" Krieger kicks at Sita hitting her in the chest but she is lightning fast and grabs his ankle.

"_You can not win."_ She snaps his ankle like a twig.

"Aaaa!" Krieger falls to the ground holding his ankle.

"Hai!" Zen leaps onto Sita's back and wraps her arms around Sita's throat. "Weren't expecting that were you?"

"_Foolish girl I could rip your head off."_ Sita reaches back for Zen but Zen throws herself over Sita's left shoulder using her momentum to pull Sita down. Sita's chin slams into Zen's shoulder stunning her.

"Whoa!" Barack and Mira climb out of the sewer and see Zen and a tall blonde woman fighting. "Krieger!" Barack runs over to Krieger.

"Get out of here." Krieger couldn't walk or run with a broken ankle. "She's too strong to fight."

"Man you're hurt." Barack leans down to help Krieger when Zen is thrown at him. "Aaaa!"

"_Run! I will kill you all if you don't!"_ Sita tries to resist Naia.

"Like I'd run." Zen gets in a fighting stance.

"Zen you have to help Dante on Lyoko." Mira grabs her arm and pulls. Zen reluctantly follows Mira past Sita.

"_Hmm, she resists again."_ Naia goes back to Earth and appears next to Sita. "_You will not resist me if you want to live."_

"_I don't want to live!"_ Sita lunges at Naia.

"Wow she's able to resist Naia. Something must be different about her." Barack takes the chance and drags Krieger to the sewer entrance. "Get out of here we'll help Dante." Barack runs into the Factory.

"Like I can climb down a ladder." Krieger crawls away.

Dante sends the three Lyoko Warriors then himself to Lyoko. He gets on the Overwing. "We have to hurry." He takes off for the activated Tower.

Sita succumbs to Naia's power again. Krieger is almost to the street when she leaps on top of him covering more than thirty meters in one bound. "_You will die now Krieger Stern."_ She shoves her nails into his back and rips then down cutting into him hard.

"Aaaa!"

On Lyoko the Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower and the guard. "What is that?" The Lyoko Warriors see a silver orb floating in front of the activated Tower. When they get closer it morphs into Krieger.

"The Mimic they made!" Barack gets ready for a fight unlike any other. "Dante stay back."

"I can help but I'll let you try first." Dante pulls up on the Overwing.

"_Naia has decided I am complete."_ The Mimic gets into a fighting stance. "_And now I will destroy you."_

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Mira gets her Kodachi out. "Stealth." She disappears.

"_I have studied your moves and tactics for months. Nothing you can do will surprise me."_ The Mimic leaps into the air. "_Hai!"_ It throws a sword and amazingly hits Mira! "_Your movement is too predictable."_ He lands and picks up his sword as Mira went back to Earth.

"I have to help Krieger." Mira takes the elevator up to the Factory floor. She hurries to the rope and climbs up.

"No, please." Krieger is in an intense amount of pain. Sita had torn him apart with her nails but hadn't dealt the mortal blow.

"_You should have run when you had the chance." _Sita raises a blood covered hand into the air ready to spear it into Krieger.

"Stop!" Sita turns around and sees Mira.

"_Fresh blood!"_ She leaps at Mira so hard and fast she knocks both of them over the edge of the Factory entrance.

The Mimic is blocking lasers fired by Barack. Zen is looking for a way to attack. "He said he's watched us for months but I'm new. I can surprise him." She creates a portal on the Sector in front of her. She throws an orb and when it hits the Sector closer to the Mimic it creates another portal.

Barack gets closer to the Mimic but he can't hit it with a laser. "You're fast but you can't block forever."

"_I am not needed to be fast. Your aim is predictable."_ Too prove its point the Mimic closes its eyes and still blocks Barack's lasers.

"Got ya." Zen leaps into the portal near her and comes out at the other right behind the Mimic. She grabs it from behind and pulls it into the portal.

"Now." Dante dives for the activated Tower.

"Aaaa!" Mira is scratched deeply on the face by Sita.

"_This is not going to work."_ Naia appears. "_Struggling with your will has weakened my ability to defend the Tower."_ Naia forms an energy sword on her right hand. She slashes Sita's throat. Blood pours out as Naia slashes her left wrist. She places her wrist at Sita's throat. She feels Sita's blood pour into her wrist.

Dante is near the activated Tower when the Mimic destroys Zen and runs at him. "_Super Leap!"_ He slams into the Overwing destroying it.

"Aaaa!" Dante falls to the Sector and slides across it. The Mimic is up and ready to attack when Barack jumps off of the Overboard and lands on his back. Dante scrambles for the activated Tower.

"_Yes."_ Naia sparks with energy as Sita's body slumps to the Factory floor. "_Her power, yes!"_ Naia's body changes. Her skin becomes darker. Her hair becomes darker and longer. Her Albinism had been healed by Sita's blood but it was still changing her. "_I will kill them all myself."_ Naia turns to Mira who was covered in blood. "_I will rip your heart out and eat it."_

"No, Naia please stop this! Come back to-" Mira is grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air.

"_I am hungry."_ Naia pulls her other hand back ready to punch through Mira's chest.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around Dante.

"_No."_ Naia feels her power drain away but she doesn't go back to Lyoko. Sita's blood has given her the power to stay on Earth without an activated Tower. "_I will still kill you."_ Naia starts to choke Mira and leans down to bite her throat.

"Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

Naia is in Sector 5. "_I am still hungry."_ Being unaffected by returns the changes done to her by Sita's blood still affected her. "_I do not need an activated Tower though to go to Earth."_ She turns into a black mist and goes to Earth looking for prey.

Sanne holds the pills in her hands. "What happened? Why was a return launched?" Sanne calls Krieger. "What happened?"

"Naia attacked. She possessed someone who resisted her. What did she do to you?"

"Nothing." Sanne throws the pills away. She couldn't risk Naia attacking again when she was asleep and unable to wake up.

**A/N First, my father died at the age of 52 on September 15 2008. I don't know what else to say other then I love reading reviews so putting this up for you to read and review. Well, I updated Code Naia a few days ago, so anyone who hasn't R&R please do so.**


	144. Chapter 144

Code Xana Episode 133: Hunger

**Code Xana Episode 133: Hunger**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-132**

Naia is in Africa. She has a monkey in her hands. "_I'm sorry but the hunger is driving me crazy!"_ She bites its head off and drinks its blood. Sita's blood had made her stronger but the hunger for blood was unstoppable. She tried to fight it but even on Lyoko she couldn't ignore it.

Two days later Naia was suffering from bloodlust. She had drunk the blood of animals but it wasn't enough. She knew she needed human blood but to kill a human… She wanted to avoid it.

The next day Naia snapped. She activates a Tower and goes to Earth. Before she didn't need the power from a Tower to kill a monkey or rat but now she was going for something bigger. She goes to Africa again. There were still some African Tribes that had been left alone by the rest of the world much like the tribes in South America.

Sanne's Jpocket beeps. "She's attacking."

"Frak." Krieger and Sanne were… together. "I hate her."

"I'm surprised she'd gone this long without attacking." Sanne waits for Krieger to get off of her before getting off the bed and picking her Jpocket up. "Ice Sector. Not that large a barrier I wonder what she is planning."

"We need to call the others." Krieger finds his pants and pulls his Jcell out to call the others.

Naia flies over Africa and sees a village of straw huts. She lands near it and observes it. She sees a small child playing with a ball. "_Come here."_ She sparks with energy as her bloodlust grows. She smiles as her fangs grow. Her eyes turn red. "_Mine!" _She lunges for the child.

"Aaaa!" It screams and turns to run but Naia is too fast. She lands on it and crushes its spine.

"_I can smell it,"_ She opens her mouth and lowers it ripping the back of the neck out. Blood comes out and she buries her face into the warm liquid.

Three villagers see Naia and call for help. Several more come over with spears. Naia sees them coming towards her.

"_More!"_ She roars like a demon as she lunges at the villagers. Two throw spears but they bounce off harmlessly. She slashes one of them across the throat. Another one thrusts a spear at her but she grabs it. "_You are nothing to me!"_ She pulls it out of the villagers hand and attacks them. She grabs the villager by the back of his head and pulls back. She raises the spear and shoves it straight through his open mouth, his body, and into the ground. "_Stay put."_ Naia sparks with more energy as she attacks the rest of the villagers.

The Warriors make it to the Factory easily. Dante and Skitz are waiting for them. "What's the attack?"

"I don't know. Were any of you attacked?" All shake their heads no. "Then Naia is up to something." Sanne is nervous. "The barrier around the Tower isn't very large either."

"No it isn't. She wants us on Lyoko." The Lyoko Warriors are nervous but have to go to Lyoko.

In Africa Naia has slaughtered the villagers. She rips the head off of one and turns the body upside down drinking the blood pouring out of it. "_What have I done?"_ She throws the body away. She is covered in blood. Blood is smeared across her face. It is in her hair drying in the heat of the African sun. "_I don't hunger anymore. But how long will it be before I need more blood?"_ She sparks with energy. "_It doesn't matter. I can do anything I want!"_ She turns into a black mist and disappears from Africa.

The Lyoko Warriors go to Lyoko and see the activated Tower. They didn't even need the Over vehicles. "No monsters." Dante gets his wand out.

"Spoke too soon." Sanne sees a black mist. It doesn't form into a monster it forms into Naia.

"_Hello Warriors!"_ Naia smiles evilly. "_You have no idea what I have done. It would horrify you to know."_

"Naia, stop this." Dante lowers his wand. "We don't want to fight you."

"_That's too bad. I'll kill you all like I killed those villagers."_

"What? What villagers?"

"_I don't know what they were called. Somewhere in Africa. I ripped their hearts out. I tore throats out with my teeth."_ Naia raises a fist and squeezes it. Energy sparks around it. "_I drank gallons of blood before my thirst was gone. But how long before I need more?"_

"No, Naia, you have to be lying." Sanne is getting scared. She tries to focus on her energy. In this world it wasn't as strong but she could feel it. She just had to try harder to bring it out.

"_I'm not. I was actually disgusted by what I did then I realized why should I be? I am all powerful. I am even stronger now! I used the blood of that ungrateful Vampire to make myself even stronger!"_ Naia laughs evilly.

"We, Naia I won't forgive you." Dante raises his wand.

"_I don't need your forgiveness. I've killed Ark. I've killed animals. And now I've killed dozens of humans. I'll kill you all soon. Even you Dante."_ Naia stares at him sending chills into him.

"We won't let you kill anyone Naia!" Sanne focuses on her energy more. "I have been trying to find a way to save you but if you start to kill people I will have no choice but to kill you!"

"_You can do nothing to me."_

"I will destroy you." Sanne feels her energy spark.

"Super Leap!" Krieger leaps out in front of Sanne and attacks Naia. Naia dodges his sword and tries to strike him back but he blocks with his shield.

"Stealth." Mira disappears.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires a laser beam at Naia. She sparks with energy and creates a shield.

"Die Naia!" Skitz fires an arrow and Naia catches it.

"Pretty impressive lets see if you can catch this." Zen throws an orb at Naia who dodges it.

"_All of you versus me? How unfair don't you think? I'll have to even the odds."_ Naia sparks and splits apart. "_Much better." _The two Naia's attack.

"Scattershot!" Sanne fires and six energy beams come out of her mouth. The first Naia dodges them.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires and misses the second Naia.

"_You shall fall before me and beg me for death before I rip your frakking head off!"_ Second Naia attacks Barack.

"Aaaa!" Barack is destroyed but the invisible Mira takes her chance and attacks the Second Naia from behind. She shoves her Kodachi into Second Naia's back.

"Got her." Zen throws another orb at the Second Naia. Second Naia sparks with energy, turns into a black mist, and goes back to the First Naia.

"_That was fun. But you know what? There is nothing you can do to stop me. Unless you kill me I will continue to kill, continue to feed. And who knows maybe I will create more _V_ampires. They will worship me and follow me. I won't need to use my Lyoko powers to take over the world I will use my new powers given to me by that Vampire!"_ Naia sparks with energy and sends an energy bolt at Dante destroying him. She fires one at Krieger who uses his shield to block it.

"Super Leap!" Krieger lunges at Naia leading with his shield. Naia fires an energy bolt and stops Krieger in mid leap. He crash lands on the Sector but puts his shield up to block another energy bolt. Naia fires another energy bolt at Zen and hits her sending her back to Earth then goes back to Krieger.

"_You will die Krieger. I have decided I don't need any of you or want any of you. I will use my powers as a Vampire to create an army of super beings. I will kill you, that tramp, Dante, all of you."_

"Frak you Naia." Naia turns and sees Sanne enter the activated Tower.

"_There is no need for me to worry. I am immortal. I could very well wait for you all to die of old age." _Naia turns into a black mist and goes to Sector 5 as the Tower is deactivated.

The group is on Earth having a meeting in the Control Room. "What do we do?" Mira is sitting on the floor with Barack holding her.

"I don't know." Krieger squeezes Sanne's hand in his.

"I do." Sanne sighs. "She's killed people. If Xana, or Naia, ever killed anyone we said we would call our parents."

"Then the fight for us is over?" Skitz is nervous. She wasn't the only Skitz on Earth after the worlds had merged. How would they explain that?

"No. I, we don't have to tell all of them. I think if we tell Jim he won't freak out on us."

"But he won't be much help." Dante is more nervous then the others. He was Xana's son to the parents. They would not know him as the Lyoko Warrior and friend that he was.

"Odd."

"What's odd?"

"No, Odd. He loved being on Lyoko."

"But how do we get him out here? Won't the others wonder why he came out here?" Barack's question gets the others thinking.

"Um, say he's uh, looking for my brother?" The rest turn to Skitz.

"But he's dead."

"My dad doesn't know that. We can have him tell anyone that he is looking for Ark and stuff."

"Anyone else?" Sanne shakes her head.

"I don't think anyone else would stay calm."

"My Mom?"

"Odd will be enough. If they both came over it might mess things up for your parents. One of them needs to stay home and work and stuff."

"Um, ok, yeah I guess." Skitz gets more nervous. "I can't call him I'm supposed to be home, am home."

"I know. I'll do it after I get Jim and stuff ok?"

"Right now?" Sanne nods. "Want us to wait here?"

"Yes. I'll be back with Jim." Sanne gets on the elevator and leaves the Factory to look for her grandfather.

Naia is watching. "_Gah that was great!"_ She sparks with energy. "_Slaughtering those villagers was fun but no one heard about it. Frak that I want to go big!"_ She turns into a black mist and doesn't use enough energy to need a Tower.

Sanne calls Jim and convinces him to meet her in the woods. "Jim?"

"Sanne what are you up to?"

"Jim, what I'm about to tell you might make you a little mad but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"What is it? If it's about you and Krieger you need to tell your mother."

"No not us. It is a lot bigger than that." Sanne sighs. She had to do this. "Um, all your stories about Xana, um, yeah."

"What about them?"

"I know they were lies. It was much worse then you and the others ever said they were."

"What? Sanne that's not, how would you, no."

"We found the Super Computer."

"No, no, Sanne, no." Jim falls to his knees. "Please tell me you didn't turn it back on."

"We did, and released Dante."

"Dante?"

"What we named his son."

"No, you released Xana."

"Well, yes and no. Dante is not Xana. Xana left Dante. Dante is a Lyoko Warrior and a friend."

"No, this is a lie, a joke. This isn't funny Sanne."

"I know it isn't. Ark didn't run away and Sora didn't die from natural causes."

"Wait, Sora, no."

"Yes. She was killed by Xana. But we got revenge and killed him."

"Then what's going on?"

"His evil lived and possessed a girl named Naia. She got Ark to join her."

"So Ark is corrupted with this girl?"

"No, she killed him."

"Oh gods, no. Ark he, he can't be."

"I'm sorry Jim. Please come with me to the Factory."

"I, I have to tell the others."

"No please don't Jim. We've been trying to keep you and the others out of this. You fought Xana before and beat him. We finally killed him but his evil still lives on. We need help but we won't ruin everyone's life."

"Just mine?"

"And Odd's. I'm sorry grandpa. If we had known what the attacks were really like we never would have turned the Super Computer on."

"But, no, this has to be a nightmare."

"It is a nightmare but it's real." Sanne goes over to Jim and hugs him. "I'm so sorry." Jim starts to cry.

"Its over, we did it. Why did you let him out?"

"We wanted to save Dante. He wasn't evil. He was a teenage boy trapped on Lyoko. He reminded me of my mother."

"But Sora, and Ark, they're gone."

"I know but we, we'll stop Naia. She's snapped and started killing people. Will you please help us?"

"But, how have you gone this long without a return?"

"We've done returns. I found a way to make you and the others affected by it. If you tell anyone else or say you don't want to be a part of this I'll launch a return. If you want to go back to being happy, being safe, and not a target I'll make it that way."

"No I have to protect you. You're like a daughter to me. If, if you know the truth then you know I'm not really your grandfather or Aelita's mother."

"You are my grandfather. Not by blood but that doesn't mean much does it?" Sanne hugs Jim tightly. She felt horrible. She had just shattered Jim's world. He had his happy go lucky free world broken by her. But this was her choice. She needed to stop Naia and that meant getting help.

"I see you more as a daughter. I wasn't there when Aelita was little but you, I was there. I got to see you grow up. I got to take care of you when Aelita and Jeremie went on business trips. I got to be a father."

"I love you grandpa." Sanne feels her eyes swell with tears.

Naia sees a subway station filled with people. She activates a Tower. "_I am ripper, I am slaughter, I am destruction!"_ Naia forms energy swords around her hands as she flies down towards the subway station. "_Die! All of you will die! Either at my hand or by throwing yourself on the tracks!"_ Naia slashes a person across the throat cutting their head off.

People run away screaming. Three of them fall onto the tracks. One touches the third rail and is electrified to death. Naia slashes more and more people. Blood starts to flow like a river down the sloped platform to a drain. "_Haha! Run! Make this more fun for me!"_ Naia hears the sound of a train coming. "_Let's see how many it takes to stop a train!"_ She sparks with energy and forms a shield. She uses it to push more people onto the tracks. Several touch the third rail but many don't as she pushes more and more onto the track.

The engineer sees the mass of people on the tracks and pulls the emergency break but he was too late. "Aaaa!" He screams as blood splashes against the windshield. The subway trains wheels jam on the bodies and jump the tracks. It slams into one wall then into the other.

"_This is great! Frak you! I'll play with you like the insignificant pawns that you are!"_ Naia sends out several energy bolts striking people down.

Sanne and Jim are hugging each other still when Sanne hears her Jpocket beep. "She's attacking already?" She pulls away from Jim and checks her Jpocket. "Desert Sector."

"When was the last time this person attacked?"

"About half an hour ago. This is bad." Sanne puts her Jpocket away and runs for the sewer entrance. Jim runs after her knowing he was about to enter the nightmare.

"_Run!"_ Naia chases after a woman. The woman runs screaming and in her panic runs right into a pull door. Naia laughs hysterically before killing the woman. "_I should have done this a long time ago!"_ She continues her attack as the police arrive.

Sanne and Jim make it to the Factory. They swing down and run to the elevator. Sanne pushes the button and they go down to the Control Room.

"Whoa." Jim sees all the people. "Zen?" He looks around. "Skitz!?"

"Calm down Jim there is a long and very complicated explanation. But we don't have time we have to get to Lyoko." Sanne waits for the others to get on and pushes the button again.

"Ok, this will be different." Dante searches through an older file. The Original Lyoko Warriors programs were in it. He finds Jim's and brings it up. "Transfer Jim, Transfer Sanne, Transfer Krieger, Scanner Jim, Scanner Sanne, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Desert Sector.

"Wow, what, what happened?" Jim looks around and sees the changes brought to Lyoko by the virus.

"Another long and complicated story."

"Transfer Mira, Transfer Skitz, Transfer Zen, Scanner Mira, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Zen, and virtualization." They land next to the others.

"Wow, cool." Skitz and the others check out Jim's program as Dante sends Barack and the Over vehicles.

When Dante lands on Lyoko he runs over to the Overwing. "We have to go west." He leaps on it.

"Um, we need the boots and stuff." Sanne was on the Overbike with Krieger already. Barack and Mira were on the Overwing. Zen, Jim, and Skitz weren't all going to fit on the Overwing with Dante.

"I forgot about them, sorry."

"Wait, maybe, give me a second." Sanne closes her eyes and focuses on her energy. If she could bring out her wings then she could fly. But it was hard to bring them out not being in danger or the middle of combat.

Naia is tossing police cars around like toys. "_Is this the best you have? I want to have more fun!"_ She flies down and slashes a police officer across the chest. Blood sprays onto her face and she licks some of the blood off.

"Fire!" Several officers fire automatic weapons at Naia. She waves her hand creating an energy shield blocking the bullets.

"_You'll have to do better then that!"_ Naia attacks the officers. Laughing demonically as she continues slaughtering them.

Sanne and the others were going to the activated Tower. She had brought her wings out but was struggling. She had to focus on her energy as she flew to keep her wings.

"There it is." Krieger with Skitz on the back of the Overbike see the activated Tower. "With all of us we should be able to beat her easily."

"I hope so." Jim is nervous. He had forgotten what it was like to be on Lyoko. He had forgotten what it was like to be himself on Lyoko. He had power and strength unlike any other. He could pick a Mega Tank up. It would be like being able to lift and toss a car on Earth.

Naia flies to the tallest building in the city, the New Trade Center. Built on Ground Zero it was the most impressive sight on the east coast of the United States of America. A tall blue spire with a bright white light surrounded by a red ring of lights visible from the moon when the sun was set. "_If I remember correctly the original sight had two buildings. Let's do that."_ Naia sparks with energy and sends it down the center of the building. It sparks and the building shakes. People inside panic as she splits the building in half. "_That was fun!_" Naia's eyes are pure black. Her veins show through her skin and show the black blood. She was going insane. Having tasted human blood had released the inner power of Sita's blood but with the corruption from Xana's evil it drove Naia insane.

As they get close to the activated Tower the ground shakes. "What was that?" Jim looks around and thinks he sees a mountain move. But it couldn't be…

"Degameath!" Krieger gets his sword and shield out.

"Degawhat?" Jim is stunned by the sight of Degameath.

"Degameath."

"Degawho?" Krieger shakes his head.

"Degameath."

"Oh, well, wow." Jim watches as the Degameath reaches its full height. "That's amazing."

"It's impossible to kill." Dante gets his wand out. "We can only slow it down." Dante worries as Naia doesn't appear.

"I'll do my best." Jim tries to prepare himself for his first fight on Lyoko in more than twenty years.

Naia finished splitting the building. "_Amazing what I can do when I put my mind to it."_ She sparks with more energy. "_Degameath will destroy them so I can play more."_ Naia flies down into the city and starts randomly blowing up cars in the street.

The Degameath swings at Barack and Mira. They dodge his fist and it slams into the Sector creating a crater. "Wow that thing is powerful."

"It's more powerful then anything on Lyoko. I don't even think Naia could destroy it if she hadn't been the one to create it." Barack and Mira move away.

"Well we'll see just how strong it is." Jim jumps off of the Overwing and lands on the Sector below. He runs over to the Degameath as it swings at Sanne. "Over here you big chucklehead!" It turns and sees Jim. It raises its right foot and goes to stomp on Jim.

"Watch out!" Krieger sees the foot come down.

"Got it!" Jim braced himself and blocked the foot. The Sector breaks around him as the weight of the Degameath tries to crush him.

"Wow." Sanne smiles. The Degameath was immobile for now. "Dante get to the Tower!" Dante turns the Overwing and drives it towards the activated Tower.

"Aaaa!" Jim screams as he pushes back at Degameath. The Degameath loses its balance and falls backwards.

Dante is able to make it into the activated Tower.

Naia feels Dante enter the Tower. "_Very well. I've had my fun for today." _Naia wipes some blood off her face with her hand. She licks the blood off as Dante deactivates the Tower.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around him. "We'll need a return. If Naia attacked this quickly it was to do something horrible." Dante launches a return.

Sanne forgot to include Jim and so has to tell him all over again about Xana, Naia, Dante, Lyoko, and what was going on. "You mean those deaths in New York City were this Nia person?"

"Naia, and yes. Please grandpa we need your help."

"We need to call the others now and," Sanne stops him.

"No, only you, and Odd."

"Why?"

"We frakked up ok? But, we, we don't want to ruin your lives. We've fought for a long time. But now things are getting out of control. We don't want to ruin everyone's life."

"But it's ok to ruin mine and Odd's?"

"You are close and um, Odd can come out saying he's looking for Ark."

"And where's Ark now?"

"Oh um, he um, joined Naia then she um, she killed him."

"Ark is dead and you just now tell us?"

"It wasn't that long ago and um, we, we thought maybe, I'm sorry."

"Tell Odd that." Jim hardens. He was almost ready to cry but hearing about Ark he got tough. He had to stop this Naia person. "I'll help and I hope Odd will to. But you have to know once this is over we will tell the others and you, I don't know. You will be punished and, I don't know." Ark's death was hard on Jim. He had to ignore it or he would be consumed.

Two days later Odd was in Paris wondering why Jim had been so urgent on the phone. "Jim!" Odd runs over and hugs him. "What's going on man?"

"We need to talk." Jim is stone faced.

"Wow did someone die?" Odd smiles making a joke having no idea how soon he would be broken.

Jim takes Odd to the Factory. "What are we doing here?"

"There are some people waiting for you." Jim leads Odd across the bridge and into the Factory.

They take the elevator down to the Control Room. When the elevator doors open Odd's jaw drops.

"Hi Odd." Sanne takes the lead.

"But, no." Odd looks at the faces. Most he recognizes. "Xana!" Odd backs away and runs into Jim.

"No I am Dante. Xana created me but I am nothing like him." Dante steps out and raises his hands to show he was not a threat.

"But, who, Skitz!" Odd's head nearly snaps off his neck as he turns it. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home!"

"I am at home, and here."

"It's a long and complicated story." Jim puts a hand on Odd's shoulder. "Sanne, tell him."

"I, Odd, I'm sorry." Sanne goes over and hugs Odd then let's go.

"You released Xana? What the frak were you thinking?"

"Well, we did, but he's dead."

"But, then, what are you doing?"

"Fighting Naia."

"Who?"

"A friend of ours who was possessed by Xana's evil after we killed him."

"But, then, what happened?"

"We'll tell you later. What I have to tell you will hurt but um, you might want to sit down."

"Quit stalling Sanne." Jim stares at Sanne.

"I'm sorry." Sanne closes her eyes, takes a deep breath. "Ark's dead."

"What?" Odd is sure he heard wrong.

"Ark was killed by Naia. He's dead."

"No, no…" Odd falls to his knees and buries his face into his hands as he cries.

**A/N And so Odd and Jim are in the group. What will happen next? Wait for the next update!**


	145. Chapter 145

Code Xana Episode 134: Another Merge

**Code Xana Episode 134: Blood+**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-133**

Odd and Jim had gotten over the initial shock of what was going on. Odd wanted revenge for the death of his son. "We should go to Lyoko and kill her before she kills anyone else."

"We can't do that."

"Why can't we? Just because Xana's son was frakking her before she was possessed doesn't mean she should be allowed to kill people!"

"That's not why!" Sanne looks over at Dante and sees the hurt look on his face. "Dante is NOT Xana's son he is far better then anything Xana could have made. We can't kill Naia because I don't have the power to do it."

"You killed Xana why can't you kill her?"

"Because when the worlds merged I lost a lot of my power. It takes time for me to produce my wings let alone enough energy to fight Naia and win."

"But we have to at least try. Who knows how many people she killed last time. Or how many she will kill the next time." Odd is adamant about attacking.

"We can't do it. If I'm killed we're all really frakked."

"Why?"

"Because I've almost completed my program."

"What program?" Sanne sighs.

"The program that would merge me and Naia together." Everyone is silent until Jim speaks.

"But, Sanne, why would you do that?"

"Naia is the copy of my mother. We can't use her so I am the next closest. If I am merged with her my pure energy, what little is left, should purify her."

"And if you're corrupted instead?"

"I'll have a program backup in place. If I become evil simply activate it and we'll be deleted."

"I won't do that." Dante stares at Sanne.

"Then someone else will have to do it." Sanne looks at the others and sees no volunteers. "Or I may activate a Tower and kill all of you."

"Its too risky Sanne we shouldn't use it unless we absolutely have to." Krieger holds her hand and squeezes it.

"I think we should use it as soon as possible before it is too late." Sanne looks at the monitor. "Who knows what she is planning right now."

Naia is in Sector 5 trying to fight back her bloodlust. She was horrified at what she had done but also excited. She wanted so badly to go out and slaughter more people so she could drink their blood. It was the greatest taste she ever had. It was the greatest fun she ever had.

The next day the Lyoko Warriors are in school. Jim is teaching gym. "Alright the track and field competition is coming up soon. So this class will pretty much be training for those on the team. If you want to help you can but if not you can go inside and play dodgeball." Almost everyone but the track and field team goes inside. Sanne and Krieger stay outside.

"We'll help Jim." Krieger and Sanne get equipment out and do other things for Jim.

While the track and field team practices Sanne and Krieger talk. "Do you wish you were on the team?"

"I don't know. Soccer is more my sport."

"Then do you wish you could be on the soccer team?"

"Well, yeah, sometimes."

"Running my program will let you do that. Think about it Krieger. If the merging works and Naia is purified well, maybe, I don't know. Naia and I might look enough like me to pass as me."

"And if it doesn't and you are corrupted?"

"Then you'll delete me and it won't matter."

"Do you think it wouldn't matter to me?" Krieger takes Sanne's hand in his. "I love you Sanne."

"I love-" Sanne feels violently sick. She turns her head and throws up.

"Sanne are you ok?" She shakes her head then vomits some more as the world shimmers around her.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Frak, maybe Naia is attacking." Sanne runs inside of the gym to find her Jpocket.

Naia notices the change. "_What was that?"_ The world shimmers again.

"Oh god." Sanne has memories flood her. Memories of her trying to get Krieger to notice her as more then a friend. Embarrassing herself multiple times only to fail. It was a different world merging with hers with the difference being she chased Krieger and not the other way around.

Her head spins and she falls to the floor. When the world stops spinning she has new memories. "Ew." She throws up. "Gah, two of them." She shakes as she sits up. More memories come to her from a different world. A world where she and Ark were together. "Oh ew, ew, ew!" She shakes her head. "Why did that happen?" She stands up slowly when she hears Krieger yell. She runs outside and sees…

"Ark what the frak?" Krieger is in a fighting stance.

"Huh?" Ark looks around and sees Sanne. "Hey babe what happened? Weren't we just in history class?"

"Ark, no." Sanne is confused then realizes that a world where Ark was alive had merged with hers. Ark goes over to Sanne.

"Back off Ark! Stay away from her!"

"Dude what's your problem?" Ark is going over to Sanne, his girlfriend. "Babe what got into Krieger?"

"I said stay away from her!" Krieger is ready to attack.

"Wait!" Sanne runs over to Krieger. "We just merged worlds."

"What?" Krieger doesn't relax.

"We just merged worlds. Ark is alive in one of the worlds we just merged with. It's Ark, our Ark."

"What are you two doing?" Ark is confused.

"Ark um, there is a lot of explaining to do." Sanne looks around and sees Jim. She runs over to him and tells him what just happened.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. But I don't know if people will remember him running off or him staying here."

"We better hide him until we know."

"Krieger and I will take him into the woods. Can you get us excused from geography?"

"Of course." Sanne walks away and goes to Krieger and Ark.

After taking Ark into the woods they explain what was going on. "But, then, you're not my babe?" Sanne shakes her head and takes Krieger's hand in hers. "Oh, then, that sucks."

"You can get another one Ark trust me." Sanne thinks of the Ark in the other world.

"Yeah but they won't have pink hair, anywhere." Ark growls at Sanne. "Or be as feisty between the bed sheets as-" Krieger clears his throat. "Uh, don't kick my ass?" Ark laughs a little as Krieger stares at him.

"I'm not that Sanne. I'm from a different world. But the more worlds merge the more confusing things will get. We don't know if people will remember you running away or you staying here."

"That's a bit of a problem." Ark scratches his chin as he thinks. "Why not just go to our dorm room? If my stuffs there then I didn't run away."

"Good idea. I'll be right back. Don't," He stares at Ark. "Do anything." He quickly glances over at Sanne then runs away.

Naia feels a presence. It calls out to her from Sector 5. "_Xana?"_ She shakes her head. "_It can't be we killed him."_ But Naia is soon proven wrong. "_Xana!"_ A black mist forms into him.

"_Who are you and what are you doing here?"_

"_I am Naia Cawasaki and I destroyed you!"_ Naia points at Xana and sparks with energy. "_And I'll do it again!"_

"_You can do no such thing! I am Xana Lord of Lyoko!"_ Xana activates a Tower and powers himself.

"_I can do that to."_ Naia activates a Tower.

As Krieger is coming back from his room he goes to Sanne's. Who knows maybe in this world Zen didn't come to Kadic Academy. Maybe Skitz was still here. It wouldn't surprise him. But what did surprise him was hearing Sanne's laptop beeping. He goes to it and opens it up. "Naia's attack, frak." He runs out of the room and hurries into the woods to get Sanne.

Naia slashes at Xana and misses. He fires an energy bolt and hits her across the face. "_Frak that hurt."_

"_It was meant to kill you. I guess you are stronger than I thought." _Xana sparks with more energy.

"_I am stronger then you could ever be!"_ Naia attacks Xana again.

Krieger finds Sanne and Ark in the woods standing several meters apart. "Naia's attacking!"

"Oh frak just what we don't need." Sanne reaches for her Jcell but in her gym clothes it's not on her. "We need to go back to class." The three run back to the gym class.

"Jim!" Sanne yells and gets his attention. "Naia is attacking."

"Ok um, I don't have my Jcell on me."

"No one does we're in our gym clothes."

"Someone get the others I'll go to my office and call Odd." The group splits up.

"Whoa, Ark!" Mira stops in the middle of the dodgeball game. "But, he, he's dead." Barack turns and sees him.

"No, what, how?" He and Mira run to the others. "What the frak is going on?" Barack points at Ark.

"Worlds merged. Ark is here. Naia's attacking." Sanne keeps it short. "Where's Zen?"

"Over there." Mira points and Sanne sees Zen has two dodgeballs and uses one to block one being thrown at her. She winds up and throws the second one hard hitting someone.

"Zen!" Zen turns and sees the group. She runs over, dodging balls.

"What the frak? Who are you?"

"Ark Della Robbia. Who are you?"

"Zen, that's all you need to know." Zen is ready to attack. She knew who Ark was, the enemy.

"Wait!" Sanne steps in front of Zen. "Worlds merged again. Ark's back and he's on our side."

"Whatever." Zen and the others leave the gym.

Jim gets to his office and finds his Jcell. "Odd, Nia, Noah, no, whatever her name is she's attacking."

"I'll be there." They hang up.

The Lyoko Warriors, both old and new, are running for the Factory.

Naia and Xana battle in Sector 5. Naia fires an energy bolt at Xana who blocks it. Xana fires one back and hits Naia in the stomach. She realizes Xana was stronger than her. She had to get help. She turns into a black mist and leaves Lyoko. Xana claims victory over Lyoko.

When Odd goes around a corner in the sewers he sees the others. "Whoa, Ark?" Ark stops and sees Odd.

"Hey dad what's up?"

"But, you, you're," Odd stammers.

"Odd, the worlds merged, he's alive again." Odd runs over and hugs Ark.

"Dad you're embarrassing me." Ark laughs.

"I don't care." Odd squeezes his son in his arms then let's go. "We need to get to the Factory." They take off for the Factory.

The group is almost to the Factory when Naia appears. "_Help!"_

"Back off Naia!" Krieger gets in a fighting stance.

"_No, you don't understand. Xana, he's back somehow. We were fighting on Lyoko but he was too strong for me."_

"So? We should let him kill you." Odd is getting ready to attack Naia. She had killed his son. Even if his son was alive again it was only because of worlds merging. Naia had still killed him.

"_If he wins do you think he will let you go? He will kill you!"_ Naia sparks with energy trying to fight back the urge to tear the Warriors throats out. "_Deactivate his Tower so I can kill him!"_ Naia turns into a black mist and disappears.

"What do we do?" Krieger is nervous. Naia had killed people but really would Xana be much better? Especially if he was stronger than Naia.

"Naia is human. We can't kill her. Even if it is Xana the one killing her." Sanne continues towards the Factory.

They make it to the Factory and take the elevator down to the Control Room. "I've found two activated Towers I don't know what Naia is up to."

"It's not just Naia Xana's back." Dante is confused and Sanne sees it on his face. "The worlds merged and in one of them Xana was alive and another Ark was alive." Sanne sighs. "We need to deactivate Xana's Tower so he can't kill Naia." Dante now looks and sees Ark.

"Wow, um, your sister is already on Lyoko. She'll be happy to see you." Dante brings up the programs and looks through a folder to find Ark's. "It has been a long time since you've been there." The group takes the elevator down to the Scanner Room.

After sending the Warriors and the vehicles Dante sends himself. "I'm not sure which Tower is Naia's and which one is Xana's."

"Well we better hope we picked the right one." They get on the various vehicles. Ark is on his disk. "Um, if Sanne and I uh, aren't together here then I guess someone else can ride with me."

"I will." Mira goes over and gets on the disk with Ark.

"Ooo, a cutie. Don't know who you are but glad to meet you." Ark and Mira smile at each other.

"Wow, you're from a world where I'm not in the group?"

"I guess so. Ark Della Robbia."

"Mira Eve Roarke." Barack stares daggers at the two as his jealousy grows. "Um, nice to meet you, I guess."

"We need to get going!" Everyone snaps to attention after Barack yells. They take off for the activated Tower.

Naia is on Lyoko again waiting at Xana's activated Tower. She sees a black mist flying towards it. "_Come on Xana let's see what happens once the Tower is deactivated."_ She smiles evilly as Xana forms.

"_You have returned. You will regret that decision."_ Xana sparks with energy. "_After I kill you."_

"_You will die today Xana!"_ Naia lunges at him and they fight.

The Lyoko Warriors see the two battling in front of the activated Tower. "Dante you deactivate the Tower." Sanne focuses on her energy. This was serious. But she knows that if Xana is weakened Naia could kill him. His energy orbs would be up for grabs. If Naia got them she would be too powerful to stop.

"Laser Arrow!" Ark fires lasers at Xana.

"Frak," Krieger sees two Mega Tanks form.

"_You are going to die again Xana!"_ Naia punches him hard.

"_I can't die I am a God!"_ Xana strikes Naia hard.

"You will both die today if I do this right." Sanne focuses on her energy and feels it rise. It was easier to access than before. "The worlds merging will end this fight once and for all."Her wings appear and she takes off into the air.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires at a Mega Tank.

"Alakazam!" Dante fires at the second one.

"Stealth." Mira disappears and jumps off of Ark's disk.

"That is so cool." Ark creates his spear. "But I have my own powers." He dives at a Mega Tank. It opens up and charges a blast. Ark leaps off of his disk and uses his psychic connection to block the Mega Tank blast.

"Got it." Skitz aims and fires an arrow hitting the Mega Tank in the Eye destroying it.

"And I'll get this one." Jim wearing his rocket boots dodges a Mega Tank blast. He gets close to the Mega Tank and punches it hard. It rolls backwards and Jim punches it again. He keeps it rolling until it goes over the edge of the Sector and into the Digital Sea below.

"Now Dante!" Dante runs into the activated Tower. He floats up to the second platform and goes over to the control panel. He places his hand on it and soon the Tower deactivates.

"_I will rip the orbs from your chest and make myself the Goddess I am!"_ Naia punches Xana in the chest.

"I don't think so!" Sanne flies up and knocks Naia away from Xana. The orb she had grabbed flies out of her hand and into the air. Sanne flies after it.

"_There are still two more."_ Naia attacks Xana again.

Dante comes out of the now deactivated Tower and sees Naia shove her fist into Xana's chest. He gets his wand out and aims at her. "Alakazam!" As Naia is pulling it out of Xana's chest the energy beam hits her arm and she loses the orb.

"_No!"_ She dives for it.

"I have to get it." Dante runs for it.

Sanne catches the first orb. "What do I do? I don't know how to destroy it." She holds it in her hand. It sparks with energy. She feels the rush of energy. "I can do it." She shoves it into her chest. She feels her power rise. She feels something else though, evil. "I can control it." She focuses on the energy. Several of her feathers turn black but only a few.

Dante fires an energy orb at Naia and hits her in the face. She is distracted and he grabs the orb. He doesn't know what to do now. "Frak, only one place to hide it." He shoves it into his chest.

"_No! There is only one left."_ Naia flies back after Xana.

Xana tries to get away but Sanne cuts him off. "I'll take that last orb."

"_No, I'll kill you all!"_ Xana attacks Sanne but as he does Naia gets him from behind. She tries to grab the last orb but when she punches into his chest she accidentally knocks it out of him. It goes flying into the air, bounces off the Sector, and then falls into the Digital Sea.

"_No!"_ Naia screams and sparks with more energy. "_This is your fault!"_ She tears through Xana to get to Sanne.

"You lose Naia! Once and for all!" Sanne attacks Naia.

"I can do this, I'll stop him." Dante focuses on the orb inside of him. The energy is great but so is the evil. "No, _no, can't f_all to the e_vil._" He struggles as the evil moves through his body.

Naia and Sanne battle one another in the air. More of Sanne's feathers turn black but she was clearly winning.

Xana watches and hopes for a chance to steal back the orb in Sanne.

Dante controls the energy and the evil. He sparks with energy and flies into the air behind Xana. "Hello Father." Xana turns around.

"_Son, we can still-_" Dante punches Xana in the face. Before Xana can recover Dante hits him with an energy bolt. Dante strikes him across the chest hurting him badly. Dante charges power into his fist then punches Xana in the open wound.

"You will die and this time I won't let your evil posses anyone." Dante charges more energy into his fist as he pushes Xana towards the edge of the Sector.

Sanne punches Naia hard in the stomach. She raises her knee and slams it into Naia's face. She spins and kicks Naia hard in the chest knocking her backwards. "Today you will die Naia!"

"_Never!"_ Naia blocks Sanne's next attack.

Dante pushes Xana until they are past the edge of the Sector. "Die Xana!" Dante rips his fist out of Xana's chest then raises it over his head before slamming it into Xana. Xana is sent flying downwards. As Xana recovers Dante fires a massive energy bolt hitting Xana. Xana is stunned and before he can recover he falls into the Digital Sea. A black mass forms in the Digital Sea. It sparks with energy then disappears. "We did it, again." Dante turns and sees Naia and Sanne fighting. More of Sanne's feathers have turned black.

"_Give me that orb Sanne!"_ Naia tries to punch Sanne in the chest but Sanne blocks it.

"Die Naia!" Sanne punches Naia hard in the chest and her hand goes in. Sanne starts to charge energy when Naia pulls away.

"_Frak you!"_ Naia turns into a black mist and disappears into Sector 5.

"No, no get back here!" Sanne starts to fly after Naia when Dante aims his wand and hits her. She turns and sees him aiming again. "What are you doing!?"

"You're being corrupted. If I send you back to Earth it will be stopped." Dante fires another energy orb and hits Sanne destroying her.

Sanne falls out of the middle Scanner. "Wow, whoa." She feels more alive then ever before. Like she had taken a two day nap followed by every energy drink on the market. The Scanner doors close then open as Lyoko Warriors are sent back to Earth by Dante.

The group is meeting in the Control Room. "Sanne are you sure you're ok?" Sanne nods. "You should get rid of the orb. I got rid of the one I used."

"Why?"

"Didn't you feel the evil in yours?"

"Um, yeah but I can handle it. With it we can destroy Naia."

"I thought we were trying to save her."

"I, I didn't mean that. I meant we can, you know." Sanne sighs. The orb had corrupted her a little. "I'm sorry. With this orb I will be able to use the program I've been working on to merge Naia and I."

"Are you sure?" Jim is nervous.

"Yes. But right now we need to figure out what to do with Ark."

"What do you mean?" Ark is nervous now. He was in a new world according to his friends.

"Krieger was his stuff in your room?"

"Yeah, he didn't run away in his world and that merged with ours."

"Why would I run away from a hottie like you Sanne?" Sanne stares as Krieger clears his throat. "Um, I mean uh, sorry." Ark looks down at the floor suddenly interested in his shoes.

"Then things are almost normal, kind of. We still have two Skitz's."

"And now we need a reason for me to be here." Everyone looks at Odd.

"That's right you were here to look for Ark."

"Don't worry about it." Jim puts a hand on Ark's shoulder. "You're an adult you don't have to answer to anyone."

"Except work and Sandra." Odd smiles. "I'll talk to her once I'm back at the Hermitage."

"See you then. I have to get back to the school. I did kind of leave a class in the middle of a school day."

"And so did we." The Lyoko Warriors, minus Dante and Skitz, get on the elevator and leave the Factory.

**A/N I updated to let you know I've FINALLY updated my Daria story! Anyone who remember Daria will like it. Two chapters put up! Also, hope you all like this and remember my Code Naia was updated, still waiting for a couple reviews on it. I need to hear from my fans to know what I'm writing is good enough to put up. My Muse loves my stuff but she's my Muse so who knows if she'd say it was bad. Well actually she has on some things but they were minor.**


	146. Chapter 146

**Code Xana Episode 135: When Angels Deserve To Die**

**Author: James the Lesser****/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-134**

"_And as one hundred million angels sing I heard a voice in their midst, and I looked and behold a pale horse, and the name it said on him is death, and hell followed with him."_ Sanne wakes up in a cold sweat.

"Not again." She shakes her head. "I'm almost ready though. Just one or two more calculations and this fight will be over." Sanne lies back down in her bed.

The next morning Sanne skips classes and goes to the Factory. Sitting in the computer chair she has to deal with a slight distraction. "Get a room you two." Dante and Skitz were…

"This is our room." Skitz takes her tongue out of Dante's mouth and sticks it out at Sanne.

"I'm trying to work here."

"I offered to help Sanne." Sanne sighs.

"You said you'd delete it. Why do you think I changed the password?"

"This is too dangerous Sanne. Especially after taking Xana's orb. The evil could be too much for you." Dante gets off the cot and goes over to Sanne. "You could be killed or worse."

"And I'm willing to take the risk. We're this frakking close to stopping her and ending this war."

"I know but you could also be this close to giving Naia ultimate power and killing everyone." Dante puts a hand on Sanne's shoulder but she shrugs it off.

"Are you feeling guilty?"

"What, why, what?"

"If this works we'll be able to focus on separating the evil from us and then Naia and I. She'll be back, what then?" Sanne looks over at Skitz.

"Oh come on we're just having fun right Dante? Stuck together all day every day we just well, wanted some fun." Skitz smiles at Dante. "And I have to admit fun he is. Of course you know that."

"The merging has affected both of you." Sanne worries. Another merge could make them act even more different. She never would have thought Dante would do something like this with Skitz. But again the merging had affected him.

"It affected you too Sanne. You had no problem taking that orb. You wouldn't have done that before."

"I would have done it anyways." _So I think._ "Dante we will do this and we will end this." Sanne continues working. Dante and Skitz take a break.

Dante was wondering if the merging had affected him. Of course it did he never… But would he? Skitz was right there, good looking, they were together all the time. They got to know each other. Even without the merge would they have started doing stuff?

Naia is getting nervous. What if Sanne's program worked? If the program did was there a way she could use it to her benefit? Sanne had power, an orb, with it she'd be even more powerful. "_Let's see what happens."_ Naia continues watching Sanne.

The next day Sanne skips classes again and does a trial run. "It works." She watches it run again. "It really works." She does another trial run. "I did it."

Dante and Skitz are coming back from a movie and are surprised to see Sanne. "What are you doing? Don't you have classes?"

"It works." Sanne points to the screen. Skitz doesn't understand what all the data means but Dante does.

"Sanne it works in a trial run but we don't know if it will work in real life." Dante is more nervous than ever.

"It will. I, we'll wait until tonight. This will take um, preparation." Sanne is even more nervous then Dante. She was putting her life on the line. The program worked but how would it end? Would it be a mix, would she be in control, or would Naia? Her pure energy should make the new person good no matter what but she still worries. She didn't want to lose herself. She didn't want to lose what she had. Her parents, Krieger, everything. But this merging could make her more Naia then Sanne or something completely new.

Sanne goes back to Kadic Academy. She goes to her room and lies down in bed. She gets her Jpocket out. "Um, this is my last entry, maybe." She laughs nervously. "I am ready to use the merging program I've been working on for months now. If it works I don't know if I'll be me, Naia, or something different. If I don't um, take control, I want you all to know I love you. Krieger, Skitz, Dante, even you Ark." Sanne laughs a little. "All of you. You're my friends, more then friends. Like family aren't we? Well, maybe not Krieger." Sanne smiles as she thinks of all the great times she's had with her friends. "Jim, show this to my parents if I'm not able to. I love you mom and dad, I'm sorry I let Xana out. But we did it, we beat him. I didn't have to rely on you, ruin your lives. Grandma…" Sanne continues her last video diary entry.

After classes Sanne and the others meet in the Control Room. "This is it. We will finally end this war."

"Sanne are you sure? We can wait a couple days."

"What for?"

"Because." Krieger holds her hand in his. "I, I don't want to lose you."

"You think I want to do this? If there was any other way I'd take it but frak there is no other way short of killing her." Sanne squeezes Krieger's hand in hers. "I'm scared as hell."

"I'm telling you Sanne we, you don't have to do this." Dante looks at the screen. "We can find another way."

"You've tried for months, longer. After the trip we made from 65million years ago we had even more time. There is no other way."

"Sanne please don't do this." Jim is near tears. "What do I say to your parents if you don't come back?"

"I left a message on my Jpocket." She pulls it out. "If anything goes wrong just play it." Sanne looks at the monitor. "The only thing I can't control is Naia. If she decides not to show up then we'll be doing this for nothing."

Naia is watching and has a plan. "_Come to the spider."_ She laughs evilly as Sanne and the others get ready.

Dante sits at the control panel and sends the others to Lyoko. "Sanne, please, give me another month, another week."

"Just get ready to run the program." Sanne focuses on her energy. She feels the orb in her chest. She sparks with energy and soon her wings appear.

"Sanne, your wings." Krieger sees several black feathers.

"I know, I'm not worried about it."

"Activated Tower." Dante looks at the Super Scan. "Forest Sector."

"It doesn't matter." The Lyoko Warriors were in the Ice Sector.

"_Oh really?"_ Naia appears. "_The power from the Tower will allow me to crush you."_

"I don't think so Naia." Sanne gets in a fighting stance. With her wings spread Krieger and the others are in awe.

"She, she looks like, wow." Krieger's jaw drops at the sight.

"_Bring it Tramp. I will destroy you and take that orb."_ Naia flies at Sanne sparking with energy.

"I will save you Naia." Sanne takes off and flies at Naia sparking with energy.

Dante watches the screen. "I can't do it." His finger is over the enter key on the keyboard. "Sanne I can't do it."

"Yes you can!" Sanne dodges a punch from Naia and punches back. Naia backs off a little then fires an energy bolt at Sanne.

The others watch not sure what to do when three Tarantulas and a Mega Tank show up. "Let's get to work." Krieger gets his sword and shield out.

"This should be fun." Odd aims and fires laser arrows.

"I call the Mega Tank." Ark takes off on his disk and creates his spear.

"Dante do it!" Sanne slashes Naia across the chest.

"I won't do it Sanne it's too dangerous."

"Do it!" Sanne dodges an attack from Naia.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires and hits a Tarantula across the Eye destroying it. "Too easy." Odd was having fun.

"Watch this." Zen throws a red orb and it lands near the Mega Tank. She throws a blue orb at the ground near her. She jumps in it and appears out of the red portal. The Mega Tank opens and Zen throws another orb at it hitting it. The Mega Tank spins wildly then explodes.

"This is too easy." Jim looks around for more monsters.

"_He's right."_ Naia backs away from Sanne then snaps her fingers. The ground shakes. "_Come forth and destroy Degameath!"_

"Frak, Dante do it!" Sanne attacks Naia as Degameath appears.

"I won't!" Dante takes the headset off and backs away from the Control Panel. "I won't risk both of you."

"Damn it!" Sanne dodges a strike from Naia. "One of you go back and start the program!" Sanne isn't fast enough this time and is hit across the chest. Knowing Naia was going for the orb she flies away.

"I won't do it." Jim prepares for Degameath. He was strong enough to block it from stomping on him. If he could only distract it that would be enough.

"I can't do it." Krieger was battling a Tarantula.

"Well frak what the frak are we supposed to do!?" Sanne recovers and attacks Naia again.

Dante sits in the Control Room. He picks Sanne's Jpocket up. "Her last message is on here." He finds it and plays it.

On Lyoko the first monsters were destroyed but now Blocks and Krabes were joining Degameath. "Damn it we can't fight them off forever." Ark is blocking lasers with his spear.

Sanne dodges an attack from Naia and uppercuts her. "Naia if Dante doesn't activate the program soon I'll kill you."

"_You and what army?"_ Naia slices Sanne across the face. "_I'm the one with the army!"_ Naia tries to slice Sanne in the eyes but misses.

"I don't need an army!" Sanne sparks with energy and moves so fast Naia is unable to block Sanne's attacks.

Dante listens to the end of the message. "She's ready to risk everything for us. I can't let her down." Dante goes back to the control panel and puts the headset on. "Sanne are you ready?"

"Yes!" Sanne backs away from Naia.

"_It doesn't matter! My army will crush you all!"_ More monsters appear.

"Sanne, Naia, I love you." Dante starts the program.

"Aaaa!" The Lyoko Warriors scream in pain.

"_Aaaa!"_ Naia screams in pain.

"What's going on? Guys, what's wrong?" Sanne hears the most beautiful singing she's ever heard. It was like "And as one hundred million angels sing. I'm hearing the angels singing but why aren't they?" Sanne sees her friends on the ground trying to cover their ears. The monsters are shaking, look like they're having seizures. Degameath roars out in pain and falls to the Sector below.

"_Make it stop!" _Naia gets Sanne's attention, barely. The singing was just so beautiful Sanne didn't want to stop but she remembered the next part of her dream.

"I heard a voice in their midst, and I looked and behold a pale horse." Sanne looks at Naia, someone who used to have Albinism. "But the next part, Ark isn't evil and we destroyed Xana."And the name it said on him is death, and hell followed with him." Sanne looks around and sees nothing.

"Sanne!" She looks over and sees Krieger pointing. She looks and sees a black mist trying to leave Naia.

"No, it can't be." Sanne shakes her head. "Why aren't we merging!?" The trial runs had worked, this had to work. "Wait, frak." Sanne runs at Naia as the black mist was almost free. Sanne reaches out and touches Naia.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sanne's long scream broke through the singing. Her friends, the monsters, even Dante listening through the headset all collapsed. "No, _no, wha_t hav_e I do_ne?!" Sanne, Naia, float in the air. The black mist had gone into them. The evil was rising fast.

_I have done it! It took me months but I have done it!_

"_Xan_a, no!" Saia sparks with energy. "_You ha_ve fina_lly tak_en me a_s a hos_t!" Saia tries to tear a hole in her chest but she heals too fast.

_I will unleash a hell on to the Earth and the Universe that will spread forever. _

"_No you wo_n't Xana." Saia struggles to walk towards the nearest Tower. "Dante, delet_e me_!" He doesn't respond as he was still passed out.

_I have won. I am death incarnate._

"No yo_u are goi_ng to be deleted!" Saia is near the Tower but Xana is taking control of her.

"Sanne…" Dante wakes up and struggles to get the headset back on. "Sanne what is going on?"

"_Delete me!"_ Saia screams as her wings explode from her back. Every feather is black. "_Xana w_as aliv_e in N_aia! He is g_oing to ta_ke me as a _host!_"

"I, I can't delete you."

"_Do it!"_

"I can't! The program, there is something wrong."

"_No!"_ Saia falls to her knees. She hadn't expected Xana. He was something she hadn't thought of and the program to delete her wouldn't work. "_Lock me i_n the Tower." Saia crawls towards it. "_Lock me a_way so I ca_n't kill any_one!"

"I, yes Sanne." Dante feels tears fill his eyes as he goes through a folder looking for the program Jeremie used on him more then a decade ago.

Saia struggles but knows she won't make it. Xana's symbols are in her eyes. The one thing keeping her from complete takeover is the need to save the people she loved. She is only a few meters away but they feel like kilometers.

"What happened?" Krieger is the first on Lyoko to come to. He sits up and sees Saia crawling towards the Tower. "Sanne!" She doesn't respond. "Oh gods what happened to you?" He sees her hair is almost completely black. Her angelic wings belong to that of a demon now. Dark energy sparks around her.

"Krieger, get her into the Tower!" Dante has the program ready.

"Got it." Krieger runs over to Saia. "I'm here Sanne, come on." Krieger doesn't know that putting her in the Tower would doom her. He thought it was to save her. It was to save him and the rest of Earth. "Come on Sanne!" Krieger struggles as energy tries to push him away. He fights against it and is able to push Saia into the Tower. "I did it. Will she be ok?"

"Krieger, it isn't to save her." Dante starts the program.

"What do you mean?"

"Xana was hiding in Naia. He was taking over her. She, she has to be locked down or Xana will kill us. He will destroy Earth. He will take over the Universe and exterminate all life in it."

"But, no!" Krieger tries to get Saia out of the Tower but he can't enter it. "Let me in! I have to save her!"

"I'm sorry Krieger but it's locked down and only I know the password." Dante closes the program and puts it in a hidden file. Sanne's wish was to stop Xana, save Naia. She had stopped Xana but Naia, and her, were lost. Dante brings everyone back to Earth.

Dante goes down to the Super Computer Room. There was one last thing he had to do to end this. "Stop!" Dante turns and sees Krieger climbing down the ladder.

"I have to do this."

"I won't let you!" Krieger leaps off the ladder at Dante. Dante is fast enough to jump out of the way and Krieger lands hard on the floor.

"I'm sorry Krieger." Dante goes over to the lever. If he turned the Super Computer off then they will have won. They will have lost Sora, Naia, and Sanne but they will have won. He puts his hand on the lever.

"I'll kill you." Krieger struggles to get up but had broken his collar bone, dislocated a shoulder, and fractured his left femur in the fall.

"I'm sorry. I, I love Sanne, and Naia. I don't want to do this." Dante lowers the lever.

Sanne wakes up in the sewers. "No, what, what happened?" _I don't know._ She shakes her head. "Who's there?" _Me, Naia._ "But, no. He didn't launch a return. I would still be locked in the Tower." _I don't think he launched a return._ "Then what did he do?" _I don't know._ "Frak, this is bad." Sanne looks around. "Well we can't tell much from down here." Sanne runs to the nearest exit.

She climbs out and finds herself in the city. She runs over to a building and goes inside. _What are you looking for?_ "A calendar or something." Sanne looks and finds one. "We're like a month ahead of where we were." _So?_ "If, if they turned the Super Computer off I might not be like my mother or Dante." _As in what?_ "They just like, went into a coma or whatever. I think we might be in another world." _Oh, which one? The one you've been to?_ "Maybe. Let me call Skitz." Sanne gets her Jcell out and calls her.

"Hey babe where are you?"

"Um, at a store. I was just, uh, never mind."

"Oh you don't have to buy me anything it was my fault ok babe? I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Um, yeah, ok." Sanne hangs up on Skitz. "This is it." _Frak. How do we go back to our world?_ "We don't." _Why not?_ "Xana, he, he took me as his host. We can't go back. We'd destroy that world." _Then what do we do?_ "I, I won't mess things up for this Sanne. This is her world." _So?_ "I'll just act like I'm her. Gah, going to be weird." Sanne sighs. "But it's my fault this happened. If I hadn't gone to the Factory none of this would have happened." _And Dante would still be trapped on Lyoko._ "And Sora would still be alive." Sanne leaves the store and walks the streets wondering just how she was going to adjust to her new life.

**A/N And so Code Xana ends, and Code Xana Other World takes over. Right now Naia is in Sanne's head but will that last? You'll find out the next time this updates!**


	147. Chapter 147

**The Other Code Xana Episode 11: Sanne's New Life**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-135 and OWCX 1-10**

Sanne is in the woods. She hadn't told anyone she was from another world. It had been more than a month since she had defeated Naia in her world. At first Naia had been there but she slowly faded away. Sanne tried to act like this world's Sanne would but Skitz… Was a problem for her. "What am I going to do? I can't keep avoiding her and if she still believes my excuse I'm having the longest period ever."

Xana watches and is curious. The past few attacks Sanne had been different. He makes plans for another.

Sanne is going back to school for dinner when she sees Skitz. "Frak." Sanne looks for a place to hide but Skitz sees her.

"Sanne!" Sanne sighs.

"Hi Skitz."

"Done hiding?"

"I, uh, don't know what you mean." Sanne looks away.

"Oh really?" Skitz grabs her hand. "You've been avoiding me. Is there something wrong?" Sanne shakes her head.

"No Skitz there is nothing wrong." Sanne leans down and kisses Skitz. "I just haven't been feeling well and I don't know why. I didn't want to make you sick if I have something." Sanne smiles. "Sorry to make you worry. But I am hungry let's go get something to eat." They go into the cafeteria for dinner.

The next day while the warriors are in class Xana activates a Tower. A black mist comes out and flies out possessing a fire truck. The alarm turns on as the fire truck leaves the station. It runs into a car and knocks it off the road as it turns on the main street.

Sanne hears her Jpocket beep. "Frak." She looks at it. "Ice Sector, great." She looks at the clock. "We still half an hour to go." She nudges Skitz and points at her Jpocket.

"Xana?" Sanne nods. "I can't wait to see what he tries this time." Skitz rolls her eyes then leans backwards on her chair until she rest on the desk behind her. "Ark, Krieger, Xana's attacking."

"What are we doing to get out?"

"I think we should just run out. Frak class a return will keep us out of trouble." Skitz leans back upright. "Right Sanne?"

"If we need one." The teacher slams a ruler on her desk.

"Ahem, if we're interrupting you maybe you'd like to take this outside?" Ark laughs.

"If you insist." He and the other three get up and run out of the room.

"That, I didn't mean it!"

"But you did say they could take it outside." The teacher stares at the student.

"Detention!"

The four run across the campus when they hear the siren. "Did Xana start a fire?" The siren gets closer and closer.

"I think it's headed this way." The four continue to run for the sewer entrance in the woods.

The fire engine blasts through the outer wall of the school. "What was that?" Several people stick their heads out their apartment windows and see a fire truck barreling on to the campus.

As the four run the siren gets even louder. "Is it just me or does it sound like it's coming this way?" Ark stops and turns as the siren gets even louder.

"It does doesn't it?" Skitz stands next to her brother. "What's that?" There is a flash of red in the woods before the siren gets even louder.

"Xana's attack!" Krieger grabs Skitz and Ark by the back of their collars and pulls as the fire truck bursts through. A fire hose whips out and spears through a tree barely missing Sanne.

"Run!" Sanne and the others turn and run as the hose is pulled out of the tree by the possessed fire truck.

The four run and the possessed fire truck gives chase. When the trees get too thick it has to stop and back up to get around them. The group starts to get away but the fire truck fires out the fire hose again. It weaves between the trees and blocks their way. It moves around caging them in. "Frak, what do we do?" Skitz grabs Sanne's wrist.

"You're the one that needs to get to Lyoko."

"Dante can deactivate the Tower. Krieger, you're the best warrior." Sanne pulls free from Skitz's grasp. "I'll distract the fire truck."

"What?" This was not the way Sanne would act. She was always scared of the attacks. She would always have the others protect her to get her to Lyoko. Sanne volunteering to distract a Xana attack was out of character.

"Trust me." Sanne runs and slides under the fire hose. She runs at the possessed fire truck.

The possessed fire truck turns and starts to drive at Sanne. "I don't think so Xana." Sanne is ready to jump out of the way when another fire hose shoots out. "Aaaa!" Sanne is caught off guard and the fire hose wraps around her.

"Frak we shouldn't have let her do this." Krieger turns to the twins. "You two get to Lyoko I have to keep her from getting killed."

"Just make sure you don't get killed buddy." Ark turns and runs with his sister following.

Dante goes to Lyoko to call the others. Sanne doesn't answer her phone so he tries Skitz next. "Xana's attacking."

"Yeah we know just be ready to send me and my brother."

"The others?"

"Xana has them."

"I'll be ready." They hang up.

Sanne can't breathe as the fire hose squeezes her hard. "Sanne!" Krieger jumps and grabs the hose. The fire hose swings and slams him into a tree. He hangs on and starts to climb it.

The Twins make it to the sewer entrance and climb into the sewers.

The fire hose squeezes Sanne even tighter. She starts to feel herself lose consciousness.

Krieger climbs closer to Sanne when the fire hose slams him into another tree. He reaches out and grabs a branch. When the fire hose pulls away Krieger breaks the branch off. He jabs the fire hose with the broken end trying to cut through it.

The Twins make it to the Factory and hurry to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Ark, Transfer Skitz, Scanner Ark, Scanner Skitz, and virtualization." The two land on Lyoko. Soon the vehicles appear and Dante lands on Lyoko.

"Where do we go?" Skitz gets on the Overboard.

"East." Dante gets on the Overwing. Ark takes off using his Lyoko powers and the others follow.

Krieger throws the branch away after the fire hose proves too thick for him. "Sanne! Sanne say something!"

"Krieger…" Sanne blacks out.

"Sanne!" Krieger climbs up the fire hose even more.

Sanne finds herself in a Tower. "My world." She looks at herself. She still has her black wings. Her power was incredible. She sparks with energy as she looks around the Tower. "I'm locked in here forever if I don't go back to that other world." She sits down. "I don't know if I want to go back." She looks at her right hand as more energy sparks. It forms around her hand then dissipates. "I don't know if I deserve to go back." Sanne lies down and stares at the top of the Tower. "I can't even play music or a game in here."

Krieger reaches Sanne and sees she is limp. "Frak, not good." He tries to free Sanne but can't. "Don't die Sanne!" Krieger slides down the fire hose with a new idea. He was hurt a little but he couldn't let Sanne die.

The Twins and Dante see the activated Tower and the guards. Two Tarantulas and a Mega Tank. "Ark I'll tackle the Mega Tank." Skitz gets her spear out. "Dante stay back."

"I know." Dante slows down as the Twins attack Xana's monsters.

Krieger finds where the fire hose connects. He grabs the base and starts to twist. The hose comes loose but sparks with energy shocking Krieger. "I can't stop deal with it." He grabs the base again and starts to twist when it sparks again. He ignores the pain and keeps twisting until the hose comes off.

Sanne drops to the ground. Krieger leaps off of the possessed fire truck and runs to her. "Sanne, Sanne!" She wasn't breathing. "Frak, CPR, shouldn't be too hard." Krieger leans down and breaths into Sanne's lungs. He presses on her chest then goes back to breathing air into her lungs.

Ark runs around one Tarantula then stops between the two. "Come on I dare you." The Tarantula sit on their back legs then fire lasers at Ark. Ark runs out of the way and the Tarantulas hit each other. They don't hit the Eye and aren't destroyed. "It kind of worked." Ark runs at one and slashes it with a claw.

"Watch out!" Skitz dodges a Mega Tank blast and sees where it would stop. Dante pulls the Overwing up and it takes the blast being destroyed. He falls to the Sector below.

Krieger breathes into Sanne again. "Come on, you can't die!" He presses on her chest when she coughs. "Sanne!" Krieger hugs her.

"Krieger?" Sanne comes to. "Get off of me, frak, what happened?" She sits up. "I'm back, finally." She gets up. "Krieger, we need to get to the Factory." She turns and sees the fire truck was still stuck behind the trees. "Before it finds a way to get us." She starts to run and Krieger follows.

Ark dodges a laser and strikes a Tarantula. "Sis we better stop playing." Ark slides on his knees under a Tarantula and slashes its belly. The Tarantula roars in pain and tries to step on Ark but he is too agile and dodges.

"If you're getting tired I can go faster." Skitz runs at the Mega Tank as it charges a blast. She shoves her spear into the ground and pole vaults over the Mega Tank. It stops and turns to recharge. Skitz lands near a Tarantula. "I'll take care of the bug first." Skitz waits for the Mega Tank.

"A Tarantula is not an insect. They're arachnids." Dante is ignored.

"Ha!" Skitz dodges the Mega Tank blast and it hits a Tarantula destroying it. "If you can destroy the other one I'll take care of the bowling ball." Skitz runs at the Mega Tank as it charges another blast.

"I was doing fine on my own Sis." Ark runs circles around the last Tarantula. "But I bet I'll destroy the Tarantula and the Mega Tank before you do."

"You're on." Skitz dodges a Mega Tank blast.

Sanne and Krieger make it to the Factory and get on the elevator. "I'll start the auto transfer." Sanne runs off of the elevator and goes to the control panel. She starts the auto transfer then runs back onto the elevator.

Ark leaps into the air and lands on the back of the Tarantula. He jabs a claw into the Eye destroying it. "One down one to go." He runs at the Mega Tank.

Skitz comes to attack the Mega Tank with her spear.

When the Mega Tank opens it fires faster than either Twin were ready for and are destroyed.

Sanne and Krieger land on Lyoko as the Overbike appears. Sanne waits for Krieger to get on it then gets on behind him. "West of here." Krieger revs the engine and takes off.

Skitz and Ark hurry up to the Control Room and grab the headset. "Dante get away!"

"I'm trying!" Dante was running as the Mega Tank fired blasts at him.

"Hey, look." Ark sees two profiles. "Sanne and Krieger made it?" Ark and Skitz check it.

"Dante, help is on the way." Ark and Skitz relax a little. Krieger was an incredible fighter. And lately Sanne had really improved.

Krieger and Sanne see the activated Tower. "No guards I'll do it." Krieger slides the Overbike in front of the activated Tower. Sanne leaps off and runs into the activated Tower.

The possessed fire truck is on the streets of Paris again. It barrels for the Factory.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Sanne. "Do we need a return? Skitz?"

"I don't know. The fire truck probably did some damage."

"But nothing that can't be pinned on some rowdy teens going for a joy ride." Ark gets an idea. "Hey how about we find it and go for a ride?"

"Sounds like a great idea. I call shoutgun!" Sanne laughs.

"Who is going to drive?" No response.

"None of us know how to drive do we?" The four laugh.

"Help! Dante was still being chased by the Mega Tank.

"Oh, uh, we can materialize you." Ark materializes Dante then Sanne and Krieger.

The group, minus Dante, leaves the Factory. From the bridge they can see the fire truck tipped over on the road. "I guess we're not going for a ride." Ark laughs.

"I'm bored, Skitz let's go cruising for boys at the mall!" Sanne grabs her wrist and they run off.

"Hey that's not funny!" Ark yells at the two.

When the two are alone Sanne hugs Skitz. "I missed you."

"Missed me? But I didn't go anywhere."

"I did." Sanne kisses Skitz deeply and passionately.

Sanne continues to stare at the top of the Tower. "This could get boring after a few decades." She sits up. "Unless I go back to the other world."

**A/N OMG!!! Sanne, our Sanne, is in her world trapped in the Tower! What does this mean? The next episode of CXOW will be with the OW Sanne! What a twist! Mwahaha! Gah I loved writing this even more then other episodes because I didn't know how it would end. I swear to all of you I had a completely different ending for this but when I got to the end the idea came to me. Almost like being one of you reading an episode for the first time with no idea how and what would happen! Anyways it will be in first person, why? Because I want to see what it will look like lol. Also Why so soon an update? Well, talking with my Muse she said that Sanne isn't Sanne any more in Code Naia. She's several episodes ahead of you all. But I will show a, change, in her. She will get a lot worse before she gets better. Don't feel turned off from her behavior. My Muse said she didn't care about CN Sanne any more because of the changes but she hasn't seen the changing episode, yet. Working on it still. But for those of you who haven't reviewed it yet, please do after reading this!**


	148. Chapter 148

**The Other Code Xana Episode 12: The World We Know**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-135 and OWCX 1-11**

**A/N Sanne will be first person, Xana and others will be third.**

I was glad to be back. That other Sanne annoyed me. That and when I wasn't there the places I went, well, not all were nice. She wasn't the only one to go to other worlds. But I was back in mine with the person I loved. "I love you Skitz." I kiss her slowly and romantically. It was dark and we were in the woods under the stars.

"I love you more Sanne." She kisses me back. "I can't believe she didn't tell us she was you."

"I hate her. But she's gone and I'm here. We're here." I smile. "And I know what I want." I kiss her harder.

Xana watches. He has plans now that this Sanne was back. This one was weaker and less brave. After dealing with a much stronger faster meaner warrior this one should be easy to kill.

On our way back to the school we were holding hands. I loved these moments. This is what I fought for. These moments that could last forever.

"What do you two think you're doing?" We turn around and see my grandpa.

"I, I hurt my ankle. Skitz was helping me back."

"If you were hurt you should have called me I could have carried you." He crosses his arms.

"I didn't want to bother you grandpa. And I know I can always lean on Skitz." We laugh.

"Well it's really late I was getting worried. We'll go to the Infirmary first then off to bed."

"I, I'm really tired after having to limp all the way back couldn't I just go to bed? I'm sure the nurse is sleeping and if it still hurts in the morning Skitz can help me down to the Infirmary."

"I'll help you to your room. In case any other teachers see you so you won't be in trouble."

"Thanks Grandpa."

As I lie down in bed I look over at Skitz. "That was close."

"You can say that again. I wonder what he was doing out so late." I roll my eyes.

"He was probably looking for us. If he had found us how long do you think we'd be grounded for?"

"Me? Not even a minute. You I don't know. What do your mom and dad think about that stuff?"

"I don't know. They never really talked about it. Are you sure you wouldn't get in trouble?"

"Of course not. My mom and dad marched in parades to get people like us equal rights back in America."

"Lucky. Allowed to love who you want to love without being afraid of getting caught." I smile at her. "Goodnight Skitz."

"Goodnight Babe, dream of me." I laugh a little as I pull the covers over me.

Xana activates a Tower. A black mist comes out and moves across the campus of Kadic Academy. It goes to the computer lab. A disc is created then duplicated. After every disc is burned it goes to a different dorm room and is slid underneath the door. When the black mist is done it goes to Sanne's and Skitz's dorm room and turns their alarms off. The Tower deactivates.

Skitz and I are awoken by a pounding on our door. "Open up, Sanne right now!" The pounding continues.

"What?" I look at the alarm clock. "Oh frak we're late!"

"What?" Skitz turns over and sees the alarm clock. "I thought you set the alarm!" Skitz throws the covers off and goes to a drawer.

"Sanne open this door!"

"What is it grandpa? I know we're late for class."

"Now Sanne!"

"Wait for us to be dressed." A minute later I open the door and Jim bursts in with a disc.

"What are you two doing!?"

"Huh?" I look at Skitz and she looks at me. We were both confused as why he would be so mad. "Our alarm didn't go off what's the big deal?"

"This is the big deal!" Jim goes over to my computer and turns it on. Once the screen loads he inserts the disc. A second later a video pops up.

"Oh my Gods." My jaw drops.

"What the frak?" Skitz watches the video.

"What were you two thinking!? I can't believe you were doing this! And not only that but on video!"

"I didn't know we," Skitz hits me.

"I didn't know someone here was so good with Photoedit." Skitz goes to the screen. "No, a wig. Geesh Jim that wig is so obvious." Skitz rolls her eyes then looks at me.

"Yeah, really." I get closer to the video. It was really uh, hot. "And the video stamp says this was shot last night. I was with Magnus last night."

"Who?"

"A boy from Iceland. I hurt my ankle climbing over the wall trying to sneak back in." I tilt my head. "Although some of this does look familiar. Just put in a svelte Icelandic boy who plays soccer and it'd almost be dead on."

"What!?" I see Jim grab at his chest. "Sanne, how, what, who, why?" I roll my eyes.

"Grandpa this is the 30's not the 10's or anything. Besides his father was an Olympic Champion in gymnastics and his son is just as flexible." I see his face go pale. "Mmm, deliciously lickable." I lick my lips and he almost collapses.

"What I want to know is who made this crap?" Skitz turns the video off and takes the disc out. "It's hot but it's not us. Maybe a J INC competitor? Trying to make Jeremie look bad?"

"Or distract him. I already called him and he and my daughter are coming out to talk with you."

"Oh great. The talk is coming. I should probably tell them some of the things I've done. They could probably learn a thing or two." I laugh as Jim's face goes green. "If you're going to throw up please don't do it in here."

"Your parents are coming out too." Jim almost runs out of the room. I burst out laughing and soon Skitz does to.

"Wow you're going to be in so much trouble." Skitz holds her stomach. "I have to stop laughing and figure out as great a story as yours."

"Why? Just tell them the truth. You said they wouldn't care." I wipe my eyes as I was laughing that hard.

"Well, if they told the others it could be bad."

"Tell them not to. You're lucky I'm going to have to look on the internet for a lot of names to use."

"Maybe you won't. You don't know how they will react." Things started to get serious.

"But if Jim had that disc who else has one?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should just say frak it and launch a return then wait for the person and kick their ass?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Personal reasons aren't good enough to launch a return. Let's just stick with this being a scam and hope we can work it out." I sigh. "If everyone has a disc that means everyone has seen us naked." I blush thinking about it.

"No they've seen someone with a bad wig and another girl naked. It's not us." Skitz smiles.

"But I want a copy that video was really hot." I smile back.

"I copied it before I took it out." The look on Skitz's face got a reaction from me but now was not the time for that.

We went to breakfast. Ark and Krieger, the way they looked at us and everyone else looked at us… "It wasn't us! Gah you idiots. The one girl was wearing a wig! You see it start to come off at the very beginning!" People don't stop staring. "Fine, I don't care perverts." I go to the table and Skitz follows me.

"So, have fun last night?" I almost stab Ark with a fork but Skitz laughs.

"You of all people should know that other girl wasn't me. I mean come on we're identical, well, almost."

"Yeah and I saw the mole on her," Skitz squeezes her milk box and milk spills every where.

"That wasn't me, or Sanne. Sanne was busy with, what was his name?"

"Magnus, mmm, Krieger you may be strong but he is so svelte, oh man I may need to be alone for a few minutes." I lick my lips and close my eyes. "So flexible too. He was able to bend backwards and have his, mmm."

"Ok I've heard enough." I laugh as Krieger pushes his tray away. "I'm going to be sick."

"I'm hungry. Worked out a lot last night." I take the tray and eat a little off of it. "And hopefully I'll be working out with him again tonight." I grab a carrot and place my hand around it in a suggestive manner. "Hmm, make it thicker and a little…" I stop when a hand is placed on my shoulder.

"Sanne, your parents are here." I drop the carrot.

"I, uh, wasn't talking about Magnus I swear Grandpa."

"Come on. They're waiting for you at the Hermitage. Your parents will be here soon Skitz so I want you to come also." Skitz and I get up and follow him out of the cafeteria.

I was red in the face as my mom and dad took me to the guest room. "Sanne, we have some, questions." My father was also blushing, good.

"Look I'll tell you right now that video is a fake. I am not and never will be with Skitz. Frak I'll never be with any girl I'm not into that. I was with a boy last night and yes we did stuff but not everything. Is that enough?"

"No. We understand that you're a teen and you're going through puberty. We also went through this even though you might not think we did." My father smiles a little. "But we were able to behave. We were able to wait until marriage before we did, that."

"What your father is trying to say is that making love is a special thing that should be done with the person you want to be with forever." My mom looks at my dad. "Jeremie I need to have a girl talk with her."

"Um, ok." He looked happy to be leaving.

"Mom I swear I'm still, that way. I've never had sex with a boy."

"I believe you honey." My mom hugs me. "But that's because you haven't been with a boy."

"I, um, I have." She shakes her head.

"Do you really think I don't know what my baby looks like?" I start to sweat and feel my heart beat faster.

"I, I don't, it isn't me."

"It is too Sanne. Don't worry I'm not mad. I'm a little worried if you were that careless as to be caught on film but I'm not mad."

"Um, you aren't?"

"Of course not. Your father and I did wait but we weren't pure." She smiles. "Of course we didn't do anything like that until our honeymoon. I'll tell him that it wasn't you."

"He would be mad?"

"I don't know. He's never really cared about that one way or another. If they can do the job they can be anything else off the clock as he always says. But you're his little girl it might be a little different." My mom hugs me. "I love you Sanne always. No matter what you are you'll always be my daughter."

"I love you too mom." I hug her back and can't help but tear up. "I'm sorry." She pats my back.

"Don't be. But we have to do something about this disc." She pulls one out. "It is troublesome."

"Um, Skitz and I have been saying it's a Photoedit video."

"And it is, now." She smiles. "While your father was occupied I quickly did some work. Jim collected all the discs and Jeremie is trying to find a way to make sure no other copies were made. So as far as anyone knows what this video shows is what the video always showed."

"That is so Orwell." We both laugh a little.

"What gave me the idea. So don't worry about it. Keep telling everyone that it is a Photoedit video and saying you were with a boy. What was the name you told Jim? Magic?"

"Magnus. It was the first thing I could think of."

"Magnus, sounds familiar."

"Same here but I have no idea why." We laugh again. "Thank you Mom. Um, I don't know, thanks."

"You're my baby I'd do anything for you. Like find out who caught you and recorded you."

"I have no idea."

"I'll try to find out. They'll have hell to pay for frakking with my baby." The tone of her voice sends chills down my spine.

On Lyoko Xana activates another Tower. His plan had worked. Sanne was separated from her Jpocket and Jcell. She had been in such a hurry to change and get to breakfast she had forgotten both.

Skitz is sitting in the den when her parents arrive. "Um, hi mom, dad."

"Skitz, what were you thinking?" Odd holds up a disc.

"Um, I, it, if I tell you the truth will you be mad?"

"Is this disc the truth?" Skitz nods, and then shakes her head.

"They caught us in a private moment. We, we love each other. We were making love and someone tainted it."

"How long have you two been doing this?"

"I, we, we you know, dated and stuff before we started doing that."

"So you're gay?" Skitz nods. "Then I guess we need to rely on Ark for grandchildren." Sandra and Odd smile.

"It's ok?" They both nod. "Really?"

"We love you Skitz. If you're gay you're still our daughter." Sandra and Odd hug her.

"Please don't tell anyone else."

"We won't. What you have is special if you've already found love."

"You two found love at Kadic. And at the same age to." Skitz smiles. "And I'm sure…" Odd cuts Skitz off.

"And we were lucky to find each other." Odd and Sandra look at each other then kiss quickly.

"Ew."

"Ew? After about ten seconds of that video I had to go wash my eyes out with bleach. I was hoping for a fake but it's impossible for me not to recognize my own kid." Odd messes with Skitz's hair.

"I'm sorry you had to come out here and stuff. And um, thanks, you guys are really cool parents."

"Hey we get to see you and maybe Ark if he's not busy with a girl of his own." They laugh.

"And we get to see Aelita, Jeremie, Samantha, and Jim. With work and stuff we're always busy and I'm glad we had this little emergency to pull us away." Skitz hugs Odd then Sandra.

"You guys are really cool parents."

Dante gets tired of waiting for the others to come and goes to Earth. He gets his phone out and calls Sanne, she doesn't answer. He calls Krieger who does answer. "Xana's attacking."

"We'll be there." Krieger hangs up on Dante. "Ark, Xana's attacking."

"Great timing as always. We still have twenty minutes to go."

"And Sanne and Skitz are with their parents."

"Let's just kamikaze for it." Krieger stares at Ark. "Oh dude that was like decades ago."

"It's still wrong to say that." Krieger and Ark look at the door then the teacher. "Ready?"

"Now!" They leap over the table and run for the door leaving the classroom.

"Get back here!" The teacher is ignored.

When I leave the room I see my parents talking to Skitz's parents. "Oh frak, what did Skitz tell them?" I see Skitz standing in the corner. She waves over to me and I go over. "What did you tell them?"

"The truth, your parents?"

"I told my mom the truth. My dad… She's going to talk to him about it later." We look over and see Odd, Sandra, and my mom waving at us while my dad has his back turned.

"She doesn't care?" I shrug my shoulders.

"She says she's happy and is glad I have someone. You?"

"They said the same thing."

"We have really cool parents." I smile as does Skitz. Things were going to be ok for us.

Ark and Krieger make it to the Factory and hurry down to the Control Room. "Did you call the girls?"

"I tried both and neither answered."

"Frak probably still with their parents." Krieger looks at the map of Lyoko. "We need to go."

"With just you two, can you handle it?" Krieger turns to Dante.

"We can handle anything your father throws at us." Krieger and Ark get on the elevator. "Just do your job." The elevator doors close and they go down to the Scanner Room.

"Yes, my job." Dante sees them get in the Scanners. "Transfer Krieger, Transfer Ark, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Ark, and virtualization." They land in the Mountain Sector. He sends the vehicles then uses an auto transfer to send himself.

A black mist appears in the dorm room of Sanne and Skitz. It turns the Jpocket off and then both of their phones.

"Where do we go?" Krieger is already on the Overbike.

"East of here." Dante gets on the Overboard as Ark doesn't need a vehicle. The three take off for the activated Tower.

Skitz and I are being led back to school by Jim. "Sanne I'm going to give you detention."

"What, why? The video is a fake."

"Yes but you were out after hours and with a boy by your own admission."

"I, ok Grandpa. I'm sorry."

"As my granddaughter I expect more from you."

"I know Grandpa. Um, do we have to go to class? Even though it's a fake the others kids might be mean to us."

"I've talked with Mr. Delmas and he says he's going to have an announcement about it."

"Really? What is he going to say?"

"I'm not sure. Probably something about how it was a cruel joke and that if it happened to any of them they'd be too humiliated to show their faces at Kadic but you and Skitz are stronger then some prankster."

"Thanks Grandpa. I'll do double detention if it makes you feel better." I smile at him and try to look as innocent and sweet as possible. Not sure if I pulled it off since it was the complete opposite of what I was.

"Well one detention will be enough." We continue to the school.

The Lyoko Warriors see the activated Tower and its guards. Two Mega Tanks and an Assassin. "Dante you know what to do."

"I do." Dante slows down letting the two Warriors go forward.

"This should be fun." Ark looks over at Krieger. "I'll destroy the Assassin." Ark takes off. The Mega Tanks open and charge blasts.

"I get the bowling balls again great." Krieger pulls his Zanbatou out. "Be fast Ark we don't know what Xana is doing."

"I'm always fast." Ark attacks.

Skitz and I were in our room watching the video my mom edited. "Wow, she did a really good job."

"You look good as a redhead." I watch a scene where the _wig _comes loose and you see the _hair_ under it. "But I still like the original video more." I put a hand on Skitz's arm.

"We might want to not do that any time soon." Skitz turns to me and sticks her tongue out.

"If you're going to have it out you better be ready to use-" The window shatters sending glass everywhere.

"Aaaa!" Skitz screams as glass shards hit her.

"Frak!" I feel blood run down my face as glass shards cut me. "What the frak?!" I put my arms up to protect my face and neck.

"Run!" I follow Skitz out of the room and slam the door shut behind us. "Sanne are you ok?"

"No, you?" She shakes her head and shards of glass fall out of her hair. "What was that?"

"I don't know. Xana?"

"But my Jpocket would have gone off." I reach for my pocket and can't find it. I check the other pockets but it wasn't on me. "If I had it on me."

"It's in our room isn't it?" I nod. "Well it has to be Xana." I see Skitz reach for her phone.

"Well?"

"I don't have my phone on me. I forgot it this morning."

"So did I." We had no way of contacting the others.

On Lyoko the Warriors were holding their own. "Ark stop playing around we need to deactivate the Tower!" Krieger dodges a Mega Tank blast. He runs forward ready to strike with his Zanbatou but the Mega Tank closes up.

"I'm trying here good buddy." Ark dodges a laser and then another as he tries to get close enough to strike the Assassin. "If I had a way to get closer or had a weapon with some distance on it I'd be done by now." Ark starts to get closer but the Assassin swipes at him with a claw.

"Stop complaining and destroy it!" Krieger dodges one then two Mega Tank blasts. "I need help."

"Well if I had a weapon like you do," Ark zooms over to Krieger and grabs the Zanbatou and runs away with it.

"Hey give that back Ark that's mine!" Krieger is distracted and hit with a Mega Tank blast.

"No, no!" The Zanbatou starts to disappear in Ark's hands. "Stay intact!" He gets close and swings the Zanbatou at the Assassin cutting it and hitting the Eye. As Ark runs away the Zanbatou disappears completely and the Assassin explodes. "That was close." Ark runs around the Mega Tanks waiting for a chance to strike.

We were going down the sewers when the water started rising. "What's Xana doing?" Soon we have to get off of our skateboards and start to run as the water got even higher.

"I don't know but pretty soon we'll be swimming." Skitz and I start to slow down as it gets even higher.

"Yeah and then, wait that's it." I look around as we run. "The first ladder we see we need to climb it."

"Why?"

"He's trying to drown us." I feel the fear tingle in my spine. I hated his attacks. I was terrified that I would be killed or one of my friends would. If that happened then we'd have to tell our parents.

"Frak." We keep running, then swimming, hoping to find a ladder.

Ark runs back and forth between the two Mega Tanks. "That aren't stupid enough to shoot each other." As he runs he starts to get closer and closer to another Mega Tank.

"Ark if you keep them distracted I'll be able to make it." Dante gets closer to the activated Tower.

"Be careful." Ark runs back and forth.

We find a ladder and swim over to it. I lift the cover and stick my head out. "Aaaa!" I duck as a car passes over us. "Frak that was close." I raise the cover again. "It's clear." We climb out.

"Wow," Skitz laughs at me.

"What?"

"You look like a drowned rat."

"Gee, thanks." I do a pose. "Now?"

"A hot drowned rat. But we need to get going." We continue to the Factory. I hope Xana wouldn't throw anything else at us.

Dante dives for the activated Tower. "Dante watch out!" Ark sees a Mega Tank turn and aim at Dante. It fires. "Dante make it to the Tower!" Ark steps in the way of the blast and is sent back to Earth.

"Aaaa!" Dante moves the Overwing to block the next blast and falls to the Sector below. He gets up and runs into the Tower as a Mega Tank fires another blast.

We were almost to the Factory. If we weren't soaking wet we would have been there already. "Just a little farther Skitz."

"Why did I have to wear a white shirt?" I laugh.

"Krieger might stare but Ark won't."

"What about Dante?"

"I don't know if that half virus freak would be interested in that. I guess we'll find out soon." We both laugh as we cross the bridge.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around Dante. "We don't know what Xana did to the girls." Dante brings up the return program. "Return to the past now!" The white bubble comes up reversing time.

We were in the woods about to… Get to business. "Skitz, we better go back to our room."

"Aw, but it's so romantic, under the moon and stars." Skitz kisses me slowly and romantically. "But yeah we better."

When back at the dorm room I get in bed then sit up. "Skitz, should we tell them?"

"Tell who?"

"Our parents, about us."

"Um, I don't know, maybe."

"My mom didn't care and your parents didn't either. Maybe we should tell them you know?" Skitz nods.

"Yeah, and with the time difference they'd be awake now right?"

"I think so." We both get our Jcells.

"Mom, is dad there?"

"Mom, are you alone?"

**A/N With my vacation I've done a bit of writing. Anyways, here is a new episode of CXOW. Kind of smutty, bleh, don't care. Just some story development with SanneOW and SkitzOW. Next one though…. Mwahahaha!**


	149. Chapter 149

**The Other Code Xana Episode 13: The Three Sanne's**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-135 and OWCX 1-12**

Sanne is stuck in the activated Tower thinking. "My mother didn't know she was trapped in the Tower. How come I'm awake and aware?" She continues pacing across the platform when the world shimmers.

The other world Sanne is working on homework when she sees the world shimmer. "What the frak was that?"

"Whoa." Sanne finds herself out of the Tower. She looks down at her hands. "The nails are dirty. They're never dirty." She looks around and doesn't recognize the room. "Where am I?" She sees pictures. They are in black and white. She spins around and sees an old antique chest. She goes over to it. "Wow, it looks almost brand new." She opens it and finds several really old dresses. "Am I in an antique store?" She closes the chest and looks around for a door.

She goes through the door. "Wow, a wooden door and old time handle. No press pad or key pad. Where am I?" She walks down the hallway and sees a bathroom. She goes in and looks in the mirror. "Who the frak are you?" Her reflection was different from anything she would have expected. She looked older. She didn't have makeup on. Her hair was done up in a way she hadn't seen since she saw a movie set in the early nineteen thirties. "No, it can't be." She runs out of the bathroom and looks in the different rooms. There were no television sets. There were no computers. She couldn't even find a phone. She looks into a room that must be the master bedroom. She goes in and finds a calendar. "No, it, I can't be." She sees the year and month, November 1939.. "I'm in another world that's years behind the other. Nearly a frakking century behind mine."

"We're in another world that's nearly a century behind." Sanne turns around and sees… Sanne.

"But, you, how?"

"I'm guessing in this timeline we were twins. So we both got sent here. Wherever here is."

"Um, I, what are our names?" Other World Sanne shrugs her shoulders. "Frak what are we going to do?"

"No frakking idea." OW Sanne goes to the window. "The Super Computer won't be invented for another sixty years."

"We'll be dead of old age by then, I think. I don't know how old we are. Why aren't we getting any memories?"

"I don't know. This is kind of new to me." OW Sanne turns to Original Sanne. "You're the world traveler. I've only seen things from your eyes when you jumped into my body."

"Well um, I don't know." O Sanne looks out the window. "Things look peaceful. 1939 seems like, I don't know. Why should it not be peaceful?"

"Maybe because 1939 is when the second world war started. Duh, didn't you go with mom and dad on the European tour?"

"European tour of what?" O Sanne is confused.

"Another way our worlds are different. Well Hitler invaded Poland on September 1st 1939. And the calendar says it's November. I don't know where we are though. We might not be in Europe." O Sanne shrugs her shoulders.

"Hell if I know. We can't exactly look up the address on Gaggle Maps. The internet hasn't been invented yet."

"Do we have electricity?" I look around the room. There is a lamp. "Light bulbs so we do have electricity."

"I think that was invented right before the twentieth century. Well, Einstein did something with it." O Sanne laughs.

"Einstein was the guy who invented airplanes. Edison is the guy who made the light bulb and stuff." O Sanne rolls her eyes. "Duh."

"Whatever. We're frakked and it's your fault." OW Sanne pushes O Sanne. "You frakked everything up."

"I didn't do it Naia did. Her and Ark ripped the holes in the timelines. But we don't have to worry about either one now."

"Why?"

"Ark was killed by Naia and we defeated Naia."

"But the damage was already done. How long do you think we will stay here?" O Sanne shrugs her shoulders. "You're the one who travels between worlds. So you should know."

"It's usually random or when Xana would try to posses me. So we might be here for a long time."

"And um, these two?"

"What do you mean?"

"The two whose bodies we've taken. Where are they?" O Sanne thinks about it for a second.

"I would normally go into a coma. And you went, where did you go?"

"I would just wake up after awhile and be stuck in your head. Watching what you were doing in my body. By the way I don't appreciate the stuff you were trying to do with Dante."

"Um well, sorry." O Sanne hears a noise and looks back out the window. "Someone is coming."

"What is that noise?" OW Sanne goes to the window.

The two see a car. "It's so loud." O Sanne nods.

"It's not a Hydrocell car. It's a petroleum car." The car stops and a man get out. Both Sanne's are shocked to see he has pink hair.

"Amelia, Soirée, come out here."

"Um, I guess he means us." The two Sanne's leaved the bedroom and find their way outside.

"What is it?"

"The Germans have decided to start a war with France. We are moving to England where it will be safer."

"But, Poppa," O Sanne stops. She never used the work Poppa. "When are we moving?"

"We will get a ship tomorrow. I'm sorry for the short notice my loves but we mustn't waste any time. After what the Germans have done we can't take the risks." OW Sanne's head starts to spin. "Soirée!" The man catches her as she collapses. "What is wrong?"

"England, it isn't safe." OW Sanne, or Soirée, shakes her head. "The Germans will attack England. They will bomb it."

"Soirée dear don't be ridiculous. The Germans would no doubt be smart enough not to attack England."

"But they're attacking us." O Sanne, Amelia, bites a nail in worry.

"Well we are next to them. And the Prime Minister said Hitler has only claimed a small portion of France. There are a lot of Germans in the area he claims he wants to unite back with Germany. I am just being cautious with my precious jewels." The man puts a hand on a cheek of both daughters. "I can't let anything happen to you." He leans down and kisses each one on the forehead.

Amelia and Soirée our in their room. "What do we do? We can't go to England we know Hitler will attack."

"Well maybe not." Amelia looks out the bedroom window. "This is a different world. Maybe Hitler will just take the part he wants."

"And maybe Orville Wright won't leave Germany and Hitler will get the power of the sun and destroy all of his enemies. We're in a different world who knows what will happen."

"And our knowledge of anything doesn't help. We don't know the Japanese will attack America. We don't know if anything we know will happen in this world." Amelia sits down on her bed. "These night gowns are so ugly." Soirée laughs.

"Yeah and the underwear, bleh. Where's a thong when you need one?" The two continue to talk as they prepare for bed.

The next morning the two are up with trunks packed. "If everything works out we'll be back here in a month. Just think of this as a vacation." The father helps them with their trunks.

"Ok Poppa." O Sanne, Amelia, shakes her head. She wasn't used to saying that. Jeremie had always been dad or father.

"Ok girls get in the back and please behave. It's only a couple hours to the port ok?"

"Yes Poppa." Amelia and Soirée get in the back of the car. Both go to put on their seatbelts only to find none. Just something else different from what they were used too.

On their way to the port they are flagged down. "What is it?"

"Do you have a pass?"

"What pass?"

"Step out of the car!"

"What is going on? I am the undersecretary of…" The guard reaches in and grabs the father by the front of his shirt.

"Step out of the car!" The father puts his hands up and the guard lets go.

"Poppa what's going on?" OW Sanne, Soirée, starts to get worried.

"Get out of the car, all three of you."

"But, we, we're supposed to go on a ship to England." O Sanne, Amelia, is just as worried.

"Just do what they say." The father and both Sanne's step out of the car. "We aren't carrying anything illegal."

"We'll determine that." Both Sanne's are taken over to a fence. "Put your hands on the top rail and spread your legs." Both Sanne's do.

As the car is searched the guards search the father and then both Sanne's. "Watch your hands." Amelia feels a guard get grabby.

"Shut up." She grits her teeth as the guards _search_ her.

"You can go." Both Sanne's are shoved back towards the car after being all but molested by the guards.

"About time." OW Sanne and O Sanne quickly get back in the car.

They drive in silence the rest of the way. Amelia and Soirée wanted to be alone so they could talk about what to do. But with the man who was their father in the front seat they were silent.

The ship they were to go on was not a cruise ship. It was barely a ship. For two girls used to the finer things in life this ship would be something they might have played with when they were little.

"Come on little ladies our ship to England awaits us." The father holds their hands as they board.

The second they can the two get away from him. "What do we do? Amelia, Sanne, whatever. If we're stuck here when Hitler attacks England we're frakked. We might die before we were ever born." OW Sanne, Soirée, bites on a fingernail. "You need to do something."

"Well, if we die we might go back to our worlds. I've never died though when world jumping. We might not go back."

"Frak." Soirée feels tears coming. "I want to go back. I need Skitz."

"Wait, don't cry." Amelia hugs Soirée. "I'm sure we'll go back to our worlds. When that happens I don't know but it will." Amelia tries to comfort Soirée who continues to cry.

Frak, this is a weird dream. But it's a nice one. Being with my friends back at Kadic Academy. But I am stuck in this frakking dream. I guess I finally reached my limits and now even the entire NAIA army could attack the Factory and I might not wake up. "Hi Skitz." I had to keep myself from crying every time I saw her. I had killed her with my own hand but now here we were.

"Sanne, come here." Skitz grabs my hand and pulls me into a closet. "Gods I missed you." She starts kissing me.

"We were just in class." I kiss her back. It felt weird but already I knew there was something serious between us. I felt this, pull, towards her. "But I missed you to." I kiss her deeply.

"Gods I needed that. I can't wait for more later."

"Yeah, later. When we're all…" I hear my Jpocket beep. "Frak, Xana." I pull it out. "Ice Sector, we better hurry." We run out of the closet and get our Jcells out to call the others.

On our way to the Factory was weird. I had to remember that in this dream Barack and Mira weren't in the group. Gah, what a surprise to find out me and Krieger didn't frak like crazy whenever we were together. Skitz took his place so it wasn't that bad a dream.

The Factory was like it always had been. Big, abandoned, and standing. Getting on the elevator almost made me cry. The memories it brought up. A world before the war happened. "Dante, get on the elevator I'll send everyone." I step off the elevator and go over to the control panel. As he walks by I have to keep myself from hugging him. I missed him so much but in this dream we didn't seem to be friends. I didn't like the way the others treated him but hey just a dream it doesn't matter.

I wait for them to step into the Scanners. "Transfer Dante, Transfer Skitz, Transfer Krieger, Scanner Dante, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." As they land on Lyoko I send the vehicles and then set up the auto transfer for Ark and I. I take the ladder down and hurry into the middle Scanner.

"Whoa." Soirée pulls away from Amelia. "Who the frak are you and how did I get here? Man this dream is frakked up.

"What?" Amelia is confused. "We've been here for more then a day. Stuck in this world."

"No, I am dreaming. Frak this is frakked up." I rub my temples. Gah, I was getting a headache.

"You're not dreaming. What the frak happened? Are you Sanne or Soirée?" I laugh.

"Soirée? What kind of name is that? And what is with these clothes?" Gah, they were ugly as shit. "Wow, is this supposed to be underwear?" I pull at it. "What happened to a thong or commando?"

"Sanne, you're starting to worry me." Amelia backs away. "Um, what was the last thing you remember before coming here?"

"I was in the Factory sending the others then myself. It was a good dream. A hell of a lot frakking better then what's been going on." I look around the room we are in. "Where's a computer? Or a TV? I miss those."

"Wait, so you think you're dreaming?"

"I am dreaming. I'm on a cot in the Factory waiting for the Cans to show up. But I have to admit this is a cool frakking dream."

"Um, you're not dreaming. Cans, what are those?"

"Big robots controlled by NAIA. Real nasty lasers. Especially if you take one to the face." I feel my face remembering the pain.

"You're from that world?" Amelia's eyes get bigger.

"What world? I'm from the real world. A hellish frakked up world but it's not a dream like this." This girl was starting to annoy me. I liked the other dream better. At least I was getting some.

"Um, that world is real, and so is this. And my world too. They're all real just different worlds. I've been to your world and it scares me to death." Sanne feels herself start to sweat. "But if you're here then the other Sanne who was here must be back in her world, maybe."

"Ok even after all the shit I've seen this is really weird." I pull at the collar of my shirt trying to cool off. "These outfits suck. Where are we?"

"On a boat going to England. It won't do us any good cause Hitler will attack England after starting with France."

"Wait, Hitler? World War One?" Sanne shakes her head.

"No, World War Two."

"Oh well, whatever. Wait, that means we're like, more then a century behind my world. Wait, world, time, what? I am really frakking confused. Are you sure this isn't a dream?" The other me nods. "Well frak. What do I do?"

"Nothing. I've been doing this for a while and we will leave this world when we do." Amelia goes over to a chair and sits down. "But until that happens we just live out in this world."

"And this world is?"

"1939 November. Going to England to escape the German invasion of France. But the thing is we don't know what will happen."

"Sure we will. Hitler attacks France, England, and Japan attacks America. America attacks Germany and we win."

"In our timelines. This is a different world. That means something is different. Maybe it's just us being twins or it could be America joins Germany. We don't know. Our knowledge is frakked."

"Well for a dream this is really interesting." I see the other me shake her head. "What?"

"This isn't a dream."

"Whatever." I roll my eyes.

We were stuck on the boat. I hated boats. I never liked the water. Even on my father's yacht I got sea sick. "Uhg, I'm gonna hurl."

"What, why?" O Sanne liked the water. She loved being on her father's yacht. "This isn't that great a boat but it works."

"Shut up." I was starting to hate this dream.

I had to go up top and puke my guts out. "What's that?" I see something big and dark under the water. "Weird." I turn around to go back down when I feel the boat shake. "What the frak is going on?" I have to grab the hand rail to keep from falling over.

"Aaaa!" Sanne screams as the ship shakes again. A few seconds later water starts to pour into the room she was in. "What the frak is going on?" She runs to the stairs and goes up top as more water comes in.

"We've been hit!" I turn and see one of the sailors running from the bridge. "They shot us!"

"Who shot us?" Frak. I'm used to being shot at except I would have a rifle in my hands to shoot back with.

"We were shot?" Sanne comes up top as the boat shakes again.

"Port side taking water!" A couple more sailors run towards the port side of the boat. "Turn on the pumps!"

"This is frakked up!" Soirée runs to the aft of the boat and sees another dark shape in the water. "There's something in the-"A torpedo explodes.

"Aaaa!" Sanne was freaking out as the aft of the boat catches fire. "Poppa!" She screams in terror as the boat starts to sink.

"Amelia, have you seen Soirée? Sanne shakes her head. "I can't believe they have attacked us. They must have mistaken us for a war ship."

"No you frakking idiot the Nazis will try to take over the world! They will exterminate the Jews and only surrender after Russia has conquered Berlin!" Sanne screams at the top of her lungs. "We will never be safe!"

"But, Amelia, what are you saying?"

"We're frakked! We're going to die before I was even born!" Sanne starts to cry. "I don't want to die."

"We can get a raft or preserver on. Someone will come and rescue-"The boat explodes under the father's feet as another torpedo hits the boat.

"Aaaa!" Sanne is hit with shrapnel. "Please, no," She breaks down as fear and shock takes over. "I don't want to die! I beat Xana and Naia I've done my best to do good stuff. Why the frak is all this bad shi-" Another torpedo explodes.

Sanne finds herself on Lyoko. But she wasn't locked in a Tower. She was outside of an activated Tower. Skitz and Krieger were fighting a Mega Tank as Ark tackled a Tarantula. Dante was on the Overwing waiting for a chance to get to the activated Tower. "What world am I in now?" Sanne shakes her head. "We have to stop the attack." She focuses on her powers and fires an energy beam at the Tarantula destroying it.

"Thanks Sanne now let's see if we can't plow the road!" Ark races over to the Mega Tank.

"No, I'm in her world. Then what world is she in?"

I am stuck in a Tower. "Why am I here? Guys let me out." I beat against the wall of the Tower. "Whoa, this power." I spark with energy. "_This evil."_ My eyes close and when they open Xana's, Naia's, symbol appear. "_It feels good."_ I laugh evilly as I spark with more energy. The power courses through my veins.

**A/N Confusing enough for you? Just filler really but interesting. O Sanne meets OW and CN Sanne. But in the end she is killed along with her twin in that other world. And she ends up in the OW world while the OW Sanne ends up in O Sanne's world. Where she is immediately corrupted by the evil. What will happen next? Wait to find out!**

**Original Sanne is Reg style, Other World Sanne is First Person, Code Naia Sanne is also First Person. Also, we cut to Code Naia Sanne who thinks she's dreaming but was actually in OW. This will actually be shown in Code Naia 12.** Also, I WAY MESSED UP! Thanks for pointing it out OSK!!!


	150. Chapter 150

**The Other Code Xana Episode 14: Crossroads**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-135 and OWCX 1-13**

Sanne lies on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had been there for two days planning. She wants a Xana free world. After that she didn't know but she wanted a world free from Xana. "If I kill him I can live out my life here, maybe. But there are worlds without him. If there are an infinite amount of worlds out there then there are some worlds without Xana." Sanne sighs. "I'll make it one more world without Xana." She sits up and gets off the bed. "But I have to do it alone. Maybe connect with my powers from my world or something. I have to find the power."

Sanne goes for a walk in the woods to clear her head.

Xana watches and is worried. He knew the dangerous Sanne was back and he had to strike. He activates a Tower.

Sanne is unaware as she left her Jpocket and Jcell behind. She keeps walking through the woods.

A mosquito is flying when a black mist attacks it. The Mosquito grows until it is the size of a medium dog.

Sanne hears a loud buzzing noise and turns to see the possessed Mosquito. "Xana!" Sanne turns and runs away.

Dante calls Sanne, no answer. He calls Skitz. "Xana's attacking and I can't get a hold of Sanne."

"I'll try." They hang up and Skitz calls but Sanne doesn't answer. "Please be ok Sanne." Skitz takes off for the Factory.

Dante calls the others and they hurry to the Factory.

Sanne runs through the woods with the possessed Mosquito chasing after her. She sees the Hermitage and runs for it. "Samantha please open the door!" Sanne gets to it and tries to open the door to find it locked. "Open the door!" She pounds on the door as the Mosquito gets closer.

The Lyoko Warriors make it to the Factory easily. This worries Skitz even more as Dante sends her to Lyoko.

Sanne runs to the entrance to the sewers at the Hermitage and runs in. She slams the door behind her keeping the possessed Mosquito from following her.

Dante and the others are on Lyoko in the Desert Sector. "We aren't that far away." He controls the Overwing.

"I can see it already." Krieger, controlling the Overbike, takes the lead. "This should be easy."

Sanne runs through the sewers hoping Xana wouldn't posses anything else. She had to get to the Factory.

The black mist leaves the mosquito and goes into the sewers. As it flies through it finds a rat and possesses it. The rat grows to the size of a German Shepard.

The Lyoko Warriors get to the Tower easily but meet Xana's guards. Two Tarantulas and a Mega Tank. "Xana's going all out for this." Skitz is even more nervous as she gets out her spear.

"Well we'll make him learn that it doesn't matter what he sends we're still better than he is." Ark crouches down ready to strike.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Krieger pulls out his Zanbatou.

"That means don't do anything that comes into that pea brain of yours!" Skitz yells at her brother.

"Got you Sis." Ark takes off for the Mega Tank.

"Be careful!" Sis dives on the Overboard at a Tarantula.

"Dante stay back." Krieger charges forward at a Tarantula.

Sanne makes it to the end of the sewer passage but is stopped. "Um, nice dog?" She backs away from the possessed rat. "Ugly dog, but nice dog? Um, want a treat?" The rat crouches down ready to attack. "Aaaa!" Sanne turns to run away when the rat leaps on her back.

Sanne struggles with the rat. It bites her and scratches her. "Help!" She struggles with it more.

Ark runs around the Mega Tank. "It got smarter." Ark's usual plan wasn't working. He stops behind a Tarantula but the Mega Tank doesn't shoot at him. "New plan." He runs at the Mega Tank.

"Aaaa!" Sanne rolls over and throws the rat off of her back. It lands in the sewer water and struggles to swim. "Ow, ow." Sanne is bleeding but ignores it as she goes to the ladder.

On Lyoko the Warriors are struggling. "Xana did something to his monsters. They're a hell of a low smarter." Krieger blocks lasers

"But not invincible." Ark runs straight at the Mega Tank. It opens and charges a blast. "Now Skitz!"

"Got it!" Skitz throws her spear at the Mega Tank. The Mega Tank fires. The spear lands in the Sector and blocks the blast as Ark runs around it and strikes the Mega Tank. He runs back to the spear as the Mega Tank explodes and grabs it.

"Catch!" He throws it up to his sister just in time. A Tarantula focuses on her and she blocks the lasers.

Sanne gets to the Control Room and starts up the auto Transfer. She takes the elevator down to the Scanner Room and steps into the middle Scanner. "Frak it now is the time to end this." The doors close.

Sanne lands in Sector 5. "Xana!" She looks around. "Come on Xana I want to fight you! One on one!" She starts down a hallway.

The other Lyoko Warriors are turning the tide. Ark runs around a Tarantula as Skitz flies around on the Overboard in the opposite direction. They confuse it and get closer.

Sanne sees the switch and hits it. "Come on Xana I'm serious!" She closes her eyes and starts to focus on her energy. It was getting much stronger than before. "Another world must have merged or more." She feels her energy spark around her. "Come on Xana!" She walks farther looking for Xana.

Ark strikes the Tarantula's arm. It roars and backs away. Skitz dives down and strikes it on the Eye with her spear destroying it.

Krieger dives under the last Tarantula and cuts an arm off. He swings around and cuts a back leg off. The Tarantula falls over and Krieger swings his Zanbatou aiming for the neck. "Dante, deactivate the Tower." Dante goes into the activated Tower.

Sanne sees a black mist form into Xana. "About time coward." Sanne steps forward as her wings form behind her.

"_I will destroy you."_ Xana sparks with energy.

"Try it. No Towers or monsters or other Lyoko Warriors. Just you and I one on one to the death." Sanne sparks with more energy. Her eyes start to glow with a pink energy.

"_I will take your body as my own and kill the others."_ Sanne laughs. "_What have I said that is humorous?"_

"Kill them. There are an infinite amount of them, and you. It would be like picking up five grains of sand from a beach." Sanne focuses her energy into her right hand and forms an energy orb.

Dante deactivates the Tower and goes back to the control panel. "An auto transfer was done. Sanne is on Lyoko." He tries to send her back but something blocks it. "I need to go back to Earth." He sends himself back to Earth and goes to the Control Room.

Sanne and Xana circle each other when Dante's voice booms. "Sanne what are you doing?!"

"Shut up Dante! I know what I'm doing!" Sanne throws the energy orb at Xana. Xana uses his energy to block.

"But Sanne you're at risk we'll be able," Sanne cuts him off.

"Shut up! Xana if they interfere I'll help you send them back." Sanne focuses on her energy again into her right hand.

"Sanne you can't do this." Dante brings up the transporter. "Krieger, Ark, Skitz, something's wrong you need to get to Sector 5. The edge of the Sector is to the east." The Lyoko Warriors take off.

Sanne and Xana take off into the air. Sanne's wings spark with energy making her faster. "I will destroy you!" Sanne dives at Xana.

"_You will do nothing! I am Xana, master of Lyoko and you are naught but an annoyance to I!"_ Xana's energy grows around him forming a shield.

"Have to hide huh? Well I don't!" Sanne punches against the energy shield trying to break through it.

"_I'm not hiding I'm just preparing my victory!"_ Xana explodes with energy knocking Sanne backwards.

She feels some of the energy enter her. "You're trying to corrupt me, frak." Some of her feathers turn black. "But it made me stronger!" Sanne fires an energy beam at Xana who dodges it.

The Lyoko Warriors make it to the edge and take the transporter to Sector 5. "She already got the switch just hurry!" Dante watches on the map.

Sanne punches Xana hard in the chest trying to get an orb. Xana backs away and energy sparks over his wound. "_I am not that stupid."_

"But you are that weak!" Sanne dives at Xana again and grapples with him.

Dante leads the Lyoko Warriors through the Sector. "Go left at the next turn and run as fast as you can you're almost there!" Dante panics as he sees Sanne lose health points.

"Frak." Sanne backs off. "That actually hurt."

"_Of course."_ Xana laughs evilly as his energy spreads around him.

"I'll hurt you more." Sanne's energy spreads around her. The two energies warp the room.

"Um, Dante," The Lyoko Warriors stare at a wall. "This is a dead end."

"No it isn't, the door was just there!" Dante checks the map again. "It was there I swear it was."

"Well it's not there now what do we do?" Skitz is scared for Sanne and desperate to get to her.

"I don't know."

Sanne dodges Xana's next attack and punches him in the back. She feels an orb and grabs it ripping it out of him. "Mine!" More feathers turn black as the orb sparks dark energy in her hand.

"_No, give that back!"_ Xana tries to grab it from Sanne but she backs away quickly. "_That is mine!"_

"It's mine!" Sanne shoves the energy orb into her chest.

Dante sees her health points return and go above one hundred. "Sanne what did you do? That's impossible!"

"_Anyth_ing is pos_sible!"_ Sanne laughs with a dark tone. "I will de_stroy Xana now and for_ever!" Sanne dives at Xana tackling him.

"_No!"_ Xana struggles with Sanne and throws her off. "_I will take you!_" Xana sparks with energy.

"Yeah _right._" Sanne sparks with energy. "_Die!"_ More feathers turn black as she attacks Xana.

The Lyoko Warriors run through Sector 5 trying to find a way in. "Dante is there any thing on the map?"

"No, not yet."

Sanne slashes Xana across the face blinding him. As he backs off she charges her fist and punches him in the chest grabbing another orb. She rips it out of his chest. "_No, give it back it's mine!"_

"This_ orb is m_ine." Sanne flies away. "_No, do_n't use it." She feels the dark energy ebb in her hand. "But _I want it!_" She squeezes it and feels the energy enter through her hand. "_No!"_ She looks around. "I need th_e Digital Sea_ to destroy this." She flies around the room looking for an exit.

"Sanne, can you hear me still?"

"_Yes! I ha_ve an orb bu_t can't des_troy it without the D_igital Sea!_"

"I'll send you the transporter." Dante brings it up. "Get ready Sanne."

"_I'm re_ady." Sanne sees the transporter appear.

"_I won't let you get away!"_ Xana has recovered from Sanne's last attack and goes to attack her but she dives into the transporter.

The transporter appears near the edge of the Ice Sector. Sanne flies out of it and sees the Digital Sea. She throws the orb as hard as she can and it lands in the Digital Sea. It sparks as a black mass forms across the Digital Sea. "_One more orb to go."_ Sanne's wings turn completely black. "_And it will be mine!"_ She hears energy sparking and turns around to see Xana.

"_It will be after I have taken you as my host!"_ Xana attacks Sanne and both nearly land in the Digital Sea.

"_You will die!"_ Sanne charges energy through her chest and starts to glow. Her feathers explode surrounding her.

"_What kind of trick is this!?"_ Xana goes to break through the feathers but his hand is nearly shredded by them.

"_This is not a trick."_ Sanne sends the feathers at Xana. Xana is ripped apart by the feathers.

"_No, I can not die!"_ He tried to turn into a black mist but can't. The feathers rip through his chest and his last orb flies out.

"_I want it."_ Sanne starts to fly down then stops. "_No, it ends here!"_ She struggles against the corruption. The evil wanted that orb but she knew she could become even worse than Xana if she used it.

"_No!"_ Xana's energy explodes knocking the feathers back. "_I will live."_ He attacks Sanne in a last ditch effort to posses her.

"_No, you will not take me Xana I would rather die than have you win!"_ Sanne dives towards the Digital Sea.

"Sanne!" Dante sees her on the map. "Don't do it!"

"_I have to!"_ Sanne sees her reflection in the Digital Sea. Her hair was pure black. Her eyes were black. The evil was inside of her and she would destroy it once and for all. "_Goodbye everyone."_ She takes the plunge.

Sanne finds herself in nothingness. "Hello?" Her voice echoes. "Is this death? Afterlife?" She sees glowing orbs far off in the distance. "No, I've been here before. I know this place."

_Then you know what you must do Sanne._

"Who are you? What are you? And what do I have to do?"

_Choose Sanne. You have destroyed Xana twice. But you have failed in the end. One time the evil lived on to posses another and the second time you were forced to kill yourself._

"I did it though. I killed him! What else am I supposed to do?" She hears a deep booming laugh.

_Live. Destroy the evil and continue. You are special Sanne and are needed to go and destroy Xana._

"But, but, I, what if I don't want to?"

_Then go to a Xana free world. It is your choice. Go to a world where Xana was never created. But beware of unforeseen consequences._

"It is my choice? I can go any where I want?"

_Yes._

"I, I don't know." Sanne sees the orbs off in the distance. She could go to a world free from Xana. She could live a peaceful life. Go to school, date, fall in love, get married, children, and a normal life. She wouldn't have to worry about being killed or her friends dying. She could do a lot. "What do I do?"

_Anything you want. Make the choice._

"What if I can't choose?"

_Then you will remain here until you do._

"I, I don't know." She could live with out danger. She could live a normal life. "I've decided."

_Very good. I will send you then I must be off. Mr. Freeman is needed elsewhere. _A white orb flies at Sanne slamming into her.

"Whoa." Sanne looks around. "Kadic Academy?" It looked like the campus but was different. She reaches into her pockets for her Jpocket but can't find it. When she pulls her cell phone out she is even more confused. "This isn't a Jcell."

"Aelita!" Sanne looks around.

"My mom's here?"

"Aelita, what's up?" Sanne feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and sees Odd.

"Wow you look a lot younger. Wait." Sanne goes pale.

"Younger? I did shave." Odd rubs his face.

"Um, Odd, what's my name?"

"Aelita Stones, why?"

"I um, no reason." Sanne looks around more. This was Kadic Academy. It was Kadic Academy years before she was born.

"Are you ok? Maybe we should go to the Infirmary."

"No Odd I'm fine. Um, just, I need to find Jeremie."

"He's probably at the Factory." Sanne nods.

"Of course, fighting Xana."

**A/N Ah, saved it for the end. Did she choose a Xana free world or one with Xana, made you wait it out to find out. So, what is going on? Is this Sanne's fate? Was she destined to fight Xana forever? We will find out…**


	151. Chapter 151

**The Other Code Xana Episode 15: I'm My Own Mother**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-135 and OWCX 1-14**

Sanne is trying to get used to the new world she was in. Being Aelita Stones, or Hopper, she wasn't sure was strange. She didn't know what was going on. She was new, her mother was new, to Earth. There were no Overvehicles and Jeremie was working on upgrades like two fans for Yumi and other things.

And there was the problem of her and Jeremie. Jeremie was her father, not her boyfriend. But Aelita's boyfriend was Jeremie. Sanne just made sure to avoid any romantic situations with him.

But another problem was Odd. She didn't have as much, disdain, for him as Jeremie but… She did find him cute. "This homework is so easy why do you need my help?" Odd smiles at her.

"Get to hang out with my cousin isn't that a good enough reason?" Odd gets a little closer to Sanne.

"Um, Odd, you know Jeremie and I are um, you know." Sanne moves away even though parts of her wanted to get closer. She had her mother's memories and knew that in this world Odd and Jeremie, while friends were bitter rivals for her. And she knew Aelita hadn't been totally innocent.

"And what are we?"

"You know, cousins." Odd laughs a little.

"You know that's not true. And once we're out of Kadic Academy we won't have to lie about it." Odd places a hand on hers.

"I, um, true but," Sanne's heart pounds harder, faster. "If you don't need help with your homework then maybe I can go help Jeremie with the Super Computer." Sanne pulls her hand away and walks to the door of the library. But she can't help herself. She has to stop and turn around to get one last look at Odd to see him smiling back at her. "How does he do it? And where's Sandra?" Sanne shakes her head and runs out of the library.

Sanne goes to the Super Computer. "Um, hi Jeremie." She looks at the monitor. He was trying to upgrade the others. She was trying to figure out why Sandra, and Sissi, and William weren't in the group. What had happened in this world to change that? She didn't remember when they joined and didn't know that was months away. "Do you need any help?"

"I might need some help stabilizing the matrixes on this program." Sanne goes over and looks over Jeremie's shoulder. It was like when she was back at home. He'd be working and she'd look over his shoulder annoying him about what he was doing. He had always been so calm and kind with her even if it was some super complicated program that could cost him billions in losses if he messed up.

"Ok Jeremie, anything you need." Sanne sees his lap top and picks it up. "I could also help with the Overvehicles."

"The what?"

"Um, the Overvehicles. Overbike, Overboard, and the Overwing." Jeremie gives a blank stare. "Oh you um, that's right I was going to tell you about my ideas." Sanne has to think fast.

"What ideas?"

"Ideas for vehicles. So we can get around on Lyoko faster. When Xana's attacking we need every second we can get."

"How would we make them?" Sanne smiles a little. She knew how to make the Overvehicles after months of working on making them work in her original world.

"Let me work on them while you work on our upgrades."

"Ok. And need to find the anti virus." Sanne nearly swallows her tongue. "Aelita? Are you ok?"

"Um, it, it's not a virus." Sanne doesn't know what to do. She was here to kill Xana, again, but wasn't sure if she was supposed to change timelines. Of course this was a different world so would it matter?

"What do you mean it's not a virus?"

"He took something from me. Memories of when I was on Earth." Sanne sighs. She has to go all out and get it out of the way.

"But you weren't on Earth until now." Sanne shakes her head.

"No I was on Earth before, with my father." Jeremie puts a hand on Sanne's shoulder and squeezes it.

"Aelita I think you must have had a dream that seemed real. You are an AI program created by someone else."

"By Franz Hopper, my father. Jeremie, please listen to me. It's impossible I know but I know it's true." Sanne sits down on the floor. "And it is a really long story. So please listen." Jeremie nods and Sanne starts on the very long story.

After more then two hours Sanne finishes the long detailed story. Jeremie is stunned. "But how do you know this?"

"He contacted me." Sanne had more then two hours to come up with another story. "He told me where his journal is. With that we will be able to destroy Xana once and for all. Trust me Jeremie."

"I, I do but um, Aelita are you sure it isn't Xana?"

"I'm positive. It's Franz Hopper, my father, I know it." Sanne looks at the monitor. "And he gave me the idea and the instructions for making the Overvehicles." Sanne smiles. She would end the fight against Xana. And this time she wouldn't die she would make sure of that. She would kill Xana and… She didn't know. When she chose to continue fighting Xana she didn't think she'd end up in her mother's body. Would she really be able to do the things her mother did? Or would she change every thing? Could she be her own mother? "Let's get to work."

"You got it Aelita." The two start, Jeremie on the upgrades and Sanne on the vehicles.

Sanne was back at Kadic Academy wondering when to attack Xana. Her last two attempts ended with having to fight and merge with Naia and another ending in suicide. She couldn't let that happen again.

She goes for a walk in the woods. She hears footsteps and turns around to see Odd. "Oh, hi Odd."

"Hey Aelita." Odd immediately puts an arm around her shoulders and walks close to her. "What's up?"

"Um, not a lot." Sanne blushes. Odd could be charming, cute, but he was Odd like an uncle to her. "Just wondering what to do about Xana." She has memories from her mother of what they had done before.

"Well how about we take a break? The Hermitage place you said was your old house is close to here. Maybe we could go up to your old room…" Sanne blushes even more as Odd kisses her on the cheek but something else happens. The world shimmers.

"Odd did you see that?" He shakes his head.

"See what?" The world shimmers again.

Sanne knows what happened. World's had merged. But the effects were unknown by her. She couldn't know what the changes would do to her. "Nothing, let's take that break." She grabs Odd's hand and runs to the Hermitage.

Sanne and Odd are on the floor of her old room making out. Sanne's hands start to wander. "Whoa, Aelita, feisty."

"Well, my friend Sanne and Krieger have done more." Sanne kisses Odd's neck. "A lot more."

"Hey, no marks, and who are Sanne and Krieger? We don't have anyone named that at Kadic."

"Friends I made on one of my walks. Caught them in the middle of something." Sanne moves her hand… "Whoa." She backs away from Odd. "What was I doing?" Sanne shakes her head trying to knock the cobwebs out.

"I think you were doing something your other friends did. But Sanne and Krieger? Stupid names."

"No worse then Ark or Skitz." Odd laughs.

"Hey, those are pretty cool names." Sanne rolls her eyes.

"I, um, need to get back to the Super Computer. Um, bye Odd." Sanne runs out of the room.

"That was odd, strange." Odd laughs. "I love watching her go away."

Sanne knows what happened. More memories flood her. She had merged with a world where she and Odd were, no Aelita and Odd were dating. "I guess that means I wouldn't be born in that world. So I, wait, I was here before, that's why. Aelita would have chosen Odd in the end and so I wouldn't be born and so that's why I jumped into my mom's body." She shakes her head. "And acted like that." She continues to walk away.

Xana activates a Tower. He possesses a tree. The vines creep down to the ground and slither through the leaves.

Sanne is near the Kadic Academy grounds when a vine creeps in front of her. "What the frak?" The vine wraps around her leg. "Xana!"

Jeremie hears the Super Scan beep. "Xana's attacking, what's this?" A screen comes up. "The Tower is in the middle of Lyoko? There's nothing there." Jeremie gets his cell phone out.

Sanne runs out of the woods and the vines chase after her. When her cell phone rings she pulls it out. "Dante? I mean Jeremie? Xana's attacking!"

"I know but the Super Scan says the Tower is in the middle of Lyoko and I don't know how that is possible."

"Oh um, I kind of found a new Sector, well, Franz told me about it so I set up the Super Scan to scan the Towers in there. Forgot to tell you didn't I?"

"Yes, um, just get here ok?"

"I'm trying!" Sanne hangs up. "I need to get there we don't have Dante to go and deactivate the Tower." She continues to run as the vines seem to give up on her and choose a new target.

Odd is running for the sewer entrance in the woods when the vines attack him. "Hey, get off!" He rips a vine off of his leg when another wraps around his wrist. "Get away from me!" He struggles as more vines wrap around him.

Ulrich and Yumi run through the woods and hear Odd's screaming. "Yumi keep going I'll go and help him."

"Ok Ulrich, don't get hurt." They split up.

Sanne takes the school's sewer entrance to the Factory. When she gets there she goes to the control panel. "Jeremie, watch this." She loads the transporter. "When we're on Lyoko type SCIPIO."

"What, why?"

"It's the way to Carthage, Sector 5." Sanne goes to the ladder and takes it down to the Scanner Room.

Ulrich sees Odd being wrapped up by the vines. "Odd can you hear me!?" A hand sticks out from the vines before being wrapped back up. "I'll take that as a yes." Ulrich looks around for a weapon.

Yumi makes it to the Factory and takes the elevator down to the Control Room. "Ulrich and Odd are fighting Xana's attack. Where's Aelita?"

"She's waiting in the Scanner Room." Yumi goes back into the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room.

"We're ready fa- Jeremie." Sanne steps into a Scanner as does Yumi.

"Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko.

"Whoa, hey Jeremie what happened?" Yumi pulls out a fan, and then another.

"Upgrades. Aelita and I've been working on them." Jeremie brings up their profiles. "Aelita, what's this?" Jeremie scans over a new part of her profile.

"I added something else to me. My father's idea." Sanne concentrates and opens her right hand. Soon a pink energy orb forms. "What do you think Yumi?"

"Cool." Yumi observes the pink energy orb. "But um, where's the activated Tower?" Yumi looks around.

"In a new Sector." Sanne sees where the edge is. "Follow me." Sanne runs towards the edge and Yumi follows.

When they are near the edge Yumi gets nervous. After her fall into the Digital Sea she didn't want to get close to it. "Aelita what are we doing?"

"Jeremie, type SCIPIO now." Sanne waits and soon sees the transporter. "Get ready for a trip Yumi." The transporter scoops both up and whisks them away to Sector 5.

Ulrich strikes the vines with a rock that had an edge on it. He is able to cut through some of the vines but more come and wrap around Odd forming a cocoon. "Odd!" Ulrich strikes the vines again when a vine wraps around his wrist. "No, get off of me!" Ulrich pulls away and uses the rock to bash more vines away.

The transporter lands in Sector 5 and drops the two Lyoko Warriors off. "Whoa, Aelita, what is this place?"

"Carthage." Sanne steps forward. "Jeremie did it appear on the map yet?" The doors start to open.

"Yes, wow. There seems to be something you have to do. There's a countdown but I don't know what for."

"A switch. We have to hit it or Sector 5 will close off and, oops." Sanne forgot to set it up to make it possible to devirtualize back to Earth from Sector 5. "Jeremie find a way to devirtualize from Sector 5."

"What?"

"Trust me it's different. Yumi and I need to find the switch." The two run through the doors and enter Sector 5.

Ulrich hacks another vine away. "Odd, I can't see him any more." The vines cocoon was complete and now the vines were after him. "Stay back!" Ulrich starts to back away while hacking away at the vines.

Yumi and Sanne run around a corner. "I think we already went through here." Yumi looks around.

"Yeah, you're right. We should go this way." Sanne takes the lead and goes down a different hallway.

Ulrich runs towards Kadic Academy with the vines fast behind him. He leaps over a fallen branch and lands wrong on his left ankle. "No, have to keep, Aaaa!" A vine wraps around his injured ankle and drags him back into the woods.

Sanne and Yumi see the switch and the new monsters. "What are those things?" Yumi gets her fans out.

"Creepers." Sanne concentrates and forms an energy orb. "Be careful they can be pretty tough." Yumi stares at Sanne.

"How do you know that?"

"Um, my father told me. He told me so much I can't remember it all until something triggers it, like the Creepers." Sanne throws the energy orb at a Creeper and misses. "I'd be better with my mouth beams."

"Your what?"

"Never mind just destroy them!" Sanne dives out of the way of a laser.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans. One cuts a Creeper across the Eye destroying it. But the other Creeper hits her in the chest.

"Yumi be careful you just lost thirty life points!" Jeremie still hasn't found the program to bring people back from Sector 5.

"Take this!" Sanne throws another energy orb and hits the Creeper on the tail. The Creeper glows and explodes.

"Wow, you didn't even hit it on the Eye."

"I know now we have to hurry and hit the switch." Sanne runs across the path to the switch and hits it. A door off in the distance opens. "Let's go Yumi." They run to the opening.

Ulrich is wrapped up and feels the vines start to crush him. "No, I won't, give up." Ulrich tries to struggle but with oxygen being cut off he starts to weaken.

Sanne and Yumi see the activated Tower. "This is it." Sanne starts to walk forward when Jeremie sees something on the screen.

"Aelita, Yumi, there's a monster coming at you!" Sanne and Yumi look around and see the Schipizoa.

"Jeremie there's a flying jellyfish coming at us."

"Schipizoa." Sanne creates an energy orb. "It's after me."

"What, why?" Jeremie is stunned as he sees the early data on the Schipizoa.

"I have the Keys to Lyoko. Franz put it there. If Xana gets them he can escape the Super Computer and well, he'd be unstoppable then." Sanne turns to Yumi. "Use your fans to cut the tentacles and I'll try to make it to the activated Tower." Sanne throws the energy orb and misses.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans and cuts a couple tentacles on the Schipizoa but it keeps flying after Sanne.

"Stay back Xana!" Sanne throws another energy orb at the Schipizoa. She misses but the Schipizoa slows down to dodge another energy orb. Yumi throws her fans again and cuts more tentacles off.

"Go for it Aelita!" Yumi throws her fans again.

Sanne runs to the activated Tower and gets inside. She goes up to the second platform and walks over to the control panel. She places her palm on it. "Uh oh." The screen said _Sanne_ and not _Aelita_. But the Tower deactivated and the screens fall around her.

"Return to the-" Sanne cuts Jeremie off.

"No!"

"What, why? Xana attacked we have to launch one."

"No, don't. I, no." Sanne has to act like it just came to her. "Returns to the past make Xana stronger. It makes the Super Computer stronger. If we do it enough times Xana will be able to posses people."

"But, then we've been making him stronger all this time."

"We didn't know. I didn't know until just now. Um, bring us back we need to check on Odd and Ulrich."

Odd and Ulrich pull their ways out of the vines. "I guess the ladies did it." Odd dusts his clothes off.

"Yeah, they did." Ulrich stretches a little. "And here comes the return." They look towards the Factory waiting for the white bubble.

When none happens Odd calls Sanne. "Aelita what's up? No return?"

"No. It turns out returns make Xana stronger. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, so is Ulrich. Are you ok?"

"I'm great. But I have to help Jeremie with upgrades. How would you like guided arrows? Or maybe a shield for defense?"

"What? Cool! Have fun Aelita."

"Um, yeah. Didn't you used to call me Princess?"

"Princess? Why would I call you that?"

"Never mind. Um, bye Odd." She hangs up with him. "Another difference." Sanne puts her phone away and helps Jeremie with the upgrades and the Overvehicles.

**A/N And so Sanne is… Stuck as Aelita for now. What will she do? What will happen? Xana has no host for now so how will she fight him and get the orbs? Also, this happens between Season 1 and 2. But a different world of course so things are not exact like Aelita and Odd. Which is why Sanne jumped to Aelita and not herself because she will never exist in that timeline. But I made it between then. So when they were working on upgrades and Overvehicles, before Franz and Sector 5. Except Sanne has changed things with her knowledge. And of course a reference to Ark, Skitz, and Krieger and Sanne. BTW Should I restart my Code Lyoko Mark II? I was reading through the reviews, reading through the episodes. So, what do you think?**


	152. Chapter 152

**The Other Code Xana Episode 16: An Old Defeat**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-135 and OWCX 1-15**

Sanne is trying to avoid Odd, and Jeremie. Walking in the woods again she finds her other friends. "Oh um, Yumi, uh, William." They were making out where they thought they would be alone.

"Oh hi Aelita. Um, don't tell you know who." Yumi blushes. "It's just, uh, I, um," Yumi continues to stammer.

"Don't worry Yumi I won't. But I'm going to go another way." Sanne turns and looks for another path to go down.

Sanne's mind tries to figure out what to do. She knew this world was a lot different from the world she knew. Her and Odd would eventually, no Aelita and Odd would eventually get together. And maybe Yumi would get together with William and not Ulrich. And if Xana wasn't in Samantha then how would she kill him. "What am I to do? Voice? You sent me here what do I do to kill him?" No response. "Thanks, you're a lot of help. How do I stop my grandmother? Any hints?" Still no reply. Sanne continues walking through the woods trying to think of a way to defeat Xana.

Xana has noticed a difference in Aelita. How could she know of Franz, her previous life on Earth, Sector 5, so forth. "_How could she know about me?"_ Xana continues to watch Aelita.

Sanne is lying in her room staring at the ceiling. "I miss Skitz." Being the only one in the room made her feel lonely. "But I don't have her or any of my friends here." She turns over and looks at the clock. "Franz, I need help to defeat Xana. You have to help me." She closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Sanne feels a warmth on her face and wakes up. There is a glowing white orb in her room. She can't explain it but she knows this orb is not a threat. "What, who are you?"

_Aelita Dear it is I, Franz Hopper._

"Daddy!" Sanne feels Aelita's emotions to seeing her father. Sanne knew Franz wasn't a good guy. Well, maybe he was in this world she didn't know.

_I will help you. I will do something that might frighten you but I won't hurt you._ The glowing white orb floats closer.

"Ok Daddy." Sanne reaches towards the white glowing orb and touches it. A flash of light nearly blinds her. "Daddy what are you doing?"

_Stay calm Aelita Dear I need to tell you what to do._ Sanne falls on the floor and shakes.

Sissi is coming back from the bathroom when she hears a loud thud coming from Aelita's room. "Aelita?" She knocks on the door.

Sanne stops shaking and her senses come back to her. "Thank you Franz." She gets off the floor.

"Aelita are you ok?" Sissi knocks on the door again.

"Go away." Sanne sits down on her bed.

"Fine, sorry for asking if you were ok." Sissi walks away.

Sanne lies back on her bed. "I can do it. Tomorrow we'll go and defeat Xana once and for all." Sanne pulls the covers over her and falls back asleep.

When Sanne wakes up she takes a quick shower and hurries to breakfast. "Princess what's the rush?" Odd sits down next to her.

"Franz came to me last night. He gave me the programming to destroy Xana. We need to eat and get to the Factory as soon as possible." Sanne stuffs some eggs in her mouth. "Hurry." Some egg falls out.

"How can any one be so cute even with a mouth full of egg?" Sanne stares. "Ok I'll hurry." Odd digs in to his food.

Sanne's mind is going wild. With the information she got from Franz she'd be able to destroy Xana not just in this world but in any world she went to. It would take a long time to go to all the different worlds but she'd be able to destroy Xana almost as quickly as she got there.

The Lyoko Warriors rush to the Factory skipping morning classes. They get there easily and hurry down to the Control Room. "Jeremie I need to get to a Way Tower and enter the data then get to Sector 5 to enter the sequence codes."

"The closest Way Tower to the edge is the one in the Forest Sector."

"Then send me there." Sanne gets in the elevator and waits for the others to get on before taking it down to the Scanner Room.

"Transfer Aelita, Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, and virtualization." They land outside of the Way Tower in the Forest Sector. "Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." He lands near the others. "I'll have the transporter set up."

"Ok Jeremie." Sanne runs into the Way Tower. She floats up to the second platform and goes to the control panel.

A few minutes later Sanne runs out of the Way Tower. "We have to hurry. I have ten minutes to input the sequence codes or we'll have to start all over again!" Sanne takes off for the edge of the Sector.

Sanne and the others make it to the edge quickly. "Xana must not know we're here yet." Sanne sees the transporter fly towards them when pulsations start.

"Xana's activated a Tower."

"Ignore it with this Xana will be dead." Sanne and the others are scooped up by the Transporter and whisked off to Sector 5.

When the transporter lands in Sector 5 Jeremie sees the map come up. "The switch is just a couple rooms in. Go right after you leave the first corridor." The Lyoko Warriors follow Jeremie's instructions.

When they get to the room with the switch Odd spots it up high over nothing. "This is going to be risky."

"And we have company." Yumi gets her fan out as three Creepers appear.

"Odd use your claws to climb up the wall we'll handle the Creepers." Sanne forms energy in her hands. "Attack!" Sanne rushes forward throwing energy orbs at the Creepers.

"Aelita be careful!" Ulrich blocks lasers with his sword.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fan at a Creeper but misses.

"Just don't let them hit me. If I lose my grip it's going to be a long fall." Odd leaps and digs his claws into the wall and starts to climb.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich charges the three Creepers getting their attention.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fan at the Creepers. They duck and the fan flies over them.

"Impact!" Ulrich hits a Creeper in the Eye with his sword destroying it. A Creeper hits him with a laser.

"Jeremie how much time do we have?" Sanne creates another energy orb.

"Seven minutes."

"Then we need to hurry up!" Sanne throws the energy orb at a Creeper and hits it.

Odd reaches the switch and hits it. He leaps off as the room changes and lands behind a Creeper. "Eat Arrow!" He fires a laser arrow at the Creeper and destroys it. The other Lyoko Warriors run up to him.

"Good job Odd." Sanne sees the opening and runs for it.

When they get to the edge Sanne sees the elevator. "Follow me." She leaps and the others follow landing on the elevator.

They rush through Sector 5. "Jeremie how much more time do I have!?" Sanne starts to panic.

"Four more minutes Aelita hurry."

"You'll make it Princess don't worry." Sanne ignores Odd.

She gets to her destination and brings up the control panel. "Come on, just need a couple more minutes." She gets to work.

"Uh, there's something coming out of the walls." Ulrich gets his sword out as three Mantas hatch.

"Jeremie, the Overvehicles send them!" Sanne can't be hit while she does this. "Hurry!"

"We never tested them we don't even know if they'll send."

"Then do it!" Sanne keeps working as the Mantas start to fly towards them.

"Overvehicles?" The others are confused.

"Just wait you'll like them." Sanne keeps focused on her task.

The Overboard and Overwing appear but the Overbike malfunctions. "Two made it use them I don't know how long they will last." Odd runs and jumps on the Overboard.

"Hey this is really cool." A laser flies over his shoulder.

"Be careful Odd." Ulrich gets on the Overwing. "Coming Yumi?"

"I'll protect Aelita." Yumi stands behind Sanne with her fan out.

Odd flies at a Manta. "They sure are big." He aims at a Manta and it turns to protect the Eye on its back. "And smart."

"I bet I can destroy more then you can Odd." Ulrich has his sword out.

"You're on!" Odd chases after another Manta firing Laser Arrows at it.

Sanne is almost done when a Manta fires a laser and hits Yumi in the chest. Yumi is knocked backwards into Sanne. "No!" Sanne falls over the edge. "Help!" She falls towards sure death.

"Princess!" Odd dives after Sanne.

"Odd save me!" Sanne reaches out for him but there is no way he can make it to her in time.

"Watch out!" Ulrich sees a strange monster appear under Sanne. "What is that thing?"

"Help!" Sanne slams into the Schypizoa and bounces off. The tentacles wrap around Sanne.

"Something is being taken from Aelita stop it!" Jeremie starts to panic. "We have less then a minute!"

"I got her!" Odd dives and fires at the Schypizoa hitting it but it doesn't let go of Sanne. "Yumi cut the tentacles!"

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans and cuts some tentacles but Sanne starts to fall again. "Odd get her!"

"I will!" Odd dives past the retreating Schypizoa and grabs Sanne. "Princess are you ok?" Her eyes slowly open.

"Odd," Sanne hugs him. "Get me back to the control panel I need to finish this." Odd flies up to the control panel and helps Sanne off.

"Aelita you have twenty seconds!"

"I have it don't worry." Lasers fly around as the Mantas continue to attack but Sanne is positive she can do it. "In three, two, and one." She enters the last code. "Jeremie any reaction?"

"Nothing yet." Jeremie watches the map.

"Whoa!" Odd pulls up when a Manta close to him explodes. "We're getting them!" Another Manta and then the last one explodes.

"Uh Jeremie can you open a tunnel for us? Things are starting to get shaky here." The entire dome of Sector 5 violently shakes.

"Ok working on it." Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard. "Hurry I don't know how long it is going to hold up." Sanne jumps back on the Overboard and hangs on to Odd as the Lyoko Warriors escape from Sector 5.

As they fly over the Ice Sector there is a loud rumbling noise. When Sanne turns around she sees Sector 5 collapse in on itself. "Jeremie I think you should bring us back!" Parts of the Ice Sector starts to collapse.

"I'm trying but there are errors!"

"We don't have time for errors!" Sanne sees a Tower crumble apart. "We just destroyed Lyoko!" Sanne grips Odd tighter.

"I'm trying! You have to get to the Way Tower it's the only way!" Jeremie fixes an error but has a dozen more.

"We can't lose now we finally beat Xana!" Sanne squeezes Odd even tighter hoping for a miracle.

"There it is!" Ulrich dives towards it on the Overwing.

"Come on Jeremie be ready for us." Sanne closes her eyes as Odd guides the Overboard towards it.

When Sanne opens her eyes she finds herself in a Scanner. "We made it." She steps out and sees every one else. "We did it."

"We did it!" Odd nearly tackles her and kisses her hard. "You did it Princess!" He kisses her again.

"Uh yeah, we did." Ulrich and Yumi look at each other as Odd and Sanne continue to kiss.

"Um, yeah." Yumi blushes a little.

Jeremie takes the elevator down. Odd and Sanne have stopped kissing by the time the doors open. "Congratulations every body we did it!" Jeremie pumps his fist into the air.

"Yeah!" The other Lyoko Warriors join him in celebration.

The Lyoko Warriors go out and eat. Odd sneaks into a wine shop and steals a bottle of wine. "If we're going to celebrate we're going to do it right." Odd pops the cork off. "Here's to the Princess!"

"To Aelita!" They pass the bottle around taking a drink from the bottle.

After the moon sets the Lyoko Warriors finally start to head back to Kadic Academy. "We did it, we did it." They stagger as the wine affects them.

"Franz helped us but yeah, we did it." Sanne feels light headed and goofy. She never got to celebrate like this with her friends. There never was a reason to. But now she had done it. She had removed Xana and created a world without danger.

"You did it Princess." Odd kisses her on the cheek. "With help from your knights in purple, black, and blue armor." Odd laughs goofily.

"Yeah, we did!" Sanne laughs loudly. "I can't believe I did it. I love this world. Franz, he, it's amazing how he came to me. If he had been such help back in my world I might not even be here!" The others stare at her wondering if Aelita was a bit touched in the head. "But I'm here and I did it!" Sanne ignores the crosswalk light and steps on to the road. "A world without danger!" She turns right into a car.

"Whoa." Sanne looks around. She is in darkness. "What the frak happened?" She sees nothing. "Hello?"

_You were hit by a car while drunk. You hit your head._

"Wait, am I, is Aelita dead?"

_No, look._ A white orb appears and Sanne sees Aelita in a hospital bed. The Lyoko Warriors stand around her.

"So she's ok."

_She is paralyzed from the waist down. This leads to questions about her family and past. The government will learn of her and tie her to Franz Hopper and his wife. They will come for her and take her away. Her friends will be threatened with death if they say anything. Aelita will be tortured for years trying to get the information on the Super Computer. But she will die with out telling them at the age of twenty four._

"Oh, damn. But Xana was defeated so I did it. I won and he lost."

_Yes at the cost of your mother. Again you won but you affected the world in a way that left it worse off for the body you were in._

"Well um, I don't know." Sanne looks around. "Where are the other worlds?"

_Do you still wish to fight Xana?_

"Yeah. Well if I could, that's it! If I go to a world before Xana betrays Franz and Aelita is stuck-" Sanne covers her eyes as a bright light blinds her.

When Sanne's eyes adjust she sees she is in the Hermitage. But it is different from any way she ever saw it. The paint was bright. The carpet was clean. The bed was made with clean sheets. She looks around and sees a calendar on the wall. "1996, June. I did it." She was in Aelita before Xana betrayed Franz and Aelita was trapped on Lyoko for close to a decade.

**A/N And so Sanne is still in Aelita in another world. Will she be successful? Read to find out! Ok, second part, look up the REAL author Sara Ryan. I read her book "Empress of the world" and loved it! Third, I put in a… Christmas style story in the Code Xana Missing Episode stories. It of course is sexy, but has some cute scenes with little Sanne and Krieger on Christmas morning after Jeremie and Aelita celebrated the holidays… **


	153. Chapter 153

**The Other Code Xana Episode 17: Sanne's Defeat**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-135 and OWCX 1-16**

Sanne was in Aelita's body again in another world. But this was a world before Xana betrayed Franz. This was a world before Aelita had been trapped on Lyoko for nearly a decade. "I have to stop him but how. Aelita didn't know about anything. Maybe I should just tell him the truth." Sanne laughs a little. "Maybe not." She sits on the bed holding Mr. Puck. "Mom still has you." Sanne smiles with tears filling her eyes. "She loves you more then anything. I always knew it even when she said she loved me more. You were her connection to a world before Xana. When she lived with her mom and dad in a nice little cottage far away from here." Sanne sets Mr. Puck down. "I miss her so much. Which is strange since I am her." Sanne laughs again.

"Aelita Dear." Franz knocks on the door. "Are you ok?"

"Yes Daddy." Sanne wipes her eyes as the door opens. "What is it Daddy?"

"I'll be going now and will be back later. I made you a lunch it is sitting in the refrigerator. I love you Aelita Dear."

"I love you to Daddy." Franz leaves the room and closes the door. Sanne lies down on the bed. "Maybe this Franz, this Xana, will be different."

Sanne knows a return was done. Aelita had never been scanned but her years of being scanned seemed to carry over with her. "He's making Xana stronger and probably doesn't even know it. I have to stop him." Sanne leaves her room and waits at the door of the sewer entrance.

When Franz is coming back he is surprised to see Sanne. "Aelita Dear is something wrong?"

"Um, no Daddy." Sanne has a plan and hopes it works. "Why are you building Xana and the Super Computer?"

"What, Honey, how do you know about that?"

"It contacted me, Xana. He, It, She, I don't know what it is but it contacted me. It told me it was going to kill you, and me. If we went to Lyoko it would betray you and I'd be locked away in a Tower forever." Franz has a puzzled look on his face. "I don't want to be locked away in a Tower. I'm not a Princess I don't do that."

"Aelita Dear I'm sure nothing like that will ever happen. How Xana contacted you is a mystery but trust me Xana isn't dangerous. I'll have to have a chat with him tomorrow." Franz puts a hand on Sanne's shoulder. "Don't worry about it Honey." Sanne pulls away.

"Tomorrow is about to start in a few seconds."

"Wait, how can you," Franz is cut off as the return is launched.

Sanne is back in her room. She runs out of it and sees Franz standing in the hallway. "Daddy, it happened again."

"Yes Aelita Dear but how do you know about it? How are you not affected by it?" Franz is even more confused.

"Xana did it. It told me about the thingies. He called them return to the pasts. I don't get it. How could you do it Daddy? It's making Xana stronger. Every time that thing is done he gets stronger. He might not just contact me next time he might hurt or kill me."

"Aelita Dear nothing will happen to you. No harm can or will come to you. Let's go back to your room ok?" Franz grabs her arm tightly.

"Daddy stop it. I'm scared I don't want the Xana thing hurting you. Stop making it or whatever it is you're doing. I don't like those returns either. Xana is getting stronger and he'll hurt us."

"Now Aelita Dear don't worry. I'll go and discuss things with Xana and make sure he leaves you alone. Ok?" Sanne wants to argue more but knows she needs a better plan.

"Ok Daddy." Sanne goes back to her room and Franz leaves.

Sanne is sitting on her bed with Mr Puck in her hands. "I need to make him stop this. I'll try tomorrow. But I need a better plan. What do you think Mr. Puck?" Sanne holds Mr. Puck in her hands and holds him up. "What am I doing?" She sets him down. "My mother's emotions are affecting me. She loves this doll I don't." Sanne tosses Mr. Puck on to the floor. "I'm sorry." Sanne quickly picks Mr. Puck up. "I shouldn't be mad at you." Sanne hugs him. "I miss my mom. I wish she was here. I bet you do to." Sanne loses herself in the moment.

After two more returns are done Sanne knows she has to pull out all the stops. "Mr. Puck I have to do this. And if he doesn't listen I'll have to destroy the Super Computer myself." Sanne sets him down on the pillow and pulls the covers up to cover him. "I never had a doll. My father always said it was childish. Mom let me hold you though but I always had to be careful since you were so old." Sanne leans down and kisses Mr. Puck on the forehead. "Wish me luck." She goes out into the hallway.

Sanne waits for Franz at the sewer entrance. As he leaves the house he sees her. "Aelita Dear what is wrong?"

"Daddy, Franz, I need to tell you the truth." Sanne sighs heavily. "I'm not Aelita, your daughter."

"What do you mean? Aelita if this is some sort of game I don't have time for it." Sanne shakes her head.

"I'm not playing a game. I'm trying to warn you. I am from another world sent here by," Sanne stops. She didn't know what it was that was sending her to different worlds. "By something too stop you from creating Xana. In my world he caused hell for Aelita and her friends. Later her daughter, me, would release Xana and have to fight him. He would kill before we stopped him. You were one of his victims." Sanne hopes her deeper tone of voice would make her sound scarier.

"Aelita I have had enough of this. I need to continue my work."

"Listen to me Franz! I know you killed my grandmother to make Xana. I know he is a multi agent program! I know every thing about Lyoko. How else could I know this if I wasn't telling the truth!?" Sanne stomps her foot for emphasis. "Xana is going to kill people! You have to stop this now!"

"Aelita stop this now!" Franz grabs Sanne by both arms. "You don't know what you're talking about! I have total control of Xana." Sanne struggles against Franz but can't break his grasp.

"Franz you do not!" Sanne is lifted by Franz and thrown over his shoulder. "And when the Men In Black come we'll flee to Lyoko and Xana will betray you! You'll have to use the last of your power to turn off the Super Computer!"

"What Men In Black? Aelita you're out of control. I'm putting you in your room and you'll stay there do you understand?" Franz takes Sanne into the house and takes her up to her room.

"Franz you have no idea what you're doing!" Sanne screams when Franz throws her on to the bed.

"Aelita you are grounded! This hurts me more then it hurts you." Franz slams the door shut behind him. "Stay in there until I come back!"

"Damn it." Sanne kicks the door. "Franz you're going to get people killed! You need to stop this!"

"I need it! With Xana and the power of the Towers on Lyoko I'll be able to take over the world! I'll end hunger and war and make a world with out danger! You'll be my Princess and we'll rule the world together. But for now you are grounded!" Sanne hears the door locking.

"You can't lock me in here forever Franz! I'm not your innocent little girl I'm someone who has gone through a lot. I won't lie down without a fight!" Sanne kicks the door a few more times but it is solid.

Sanne goes to the window and sees Franz leave. "I can't stay here. I have to stop this if he won't." Sanne tries to open it but finds it is locked and nailed shut. "He must have been ready for this way before me." Sanne goes back to the bed and pulls the blanket off. "Sorry Mr. Puck but I need this." Sanne goes back to the window, wraps her arm in the blanket, and smashes it against the window.

On the third try Sanne breaks the window. The glass is blocked by the blanket as Sanne breaks out the glass.

Sanne climbs out of the window and crawls across the roof. When she gets to the end she lowers herself down to the ground.

Sanne runs through the sewers. She doesn't know what she will do yet but she has to do something. She couldn't let Franz make Xana any stronger then what it already had to be. "Come on Sanne think of something. Water maybe? But how do I get it in the Super Computer Room. Maybe a weapon. What did they have in the 1990's? Guns, swords, axes? Come on mom let me see your memories. I need help." Sanne stops and closes her eyes.

She feels strange warmth in her heart that spreads up to her brain. She sees moments with her parents, Mr. Puck, and more. Being in the woods when a blizzard hit and a wolf scared her. Going into town with her mother and seeing several girls. Her mother let her talk to them and she found herself out of place. She was so much smarter then the other girls and didn't care about the same things as they did. "This isn't helping." Sanne shakes her head. "I'll have to figure something out on my own." Sanne continues towards the Factory.

Sanne climbs out of the sewers and looks around. "I need a weapon. If I go in there empty handed I'm frakked." Sanne runs into the Factory.

She goes around the Factory looking for something she could use as a weapon. "This should work." She picks up a steel rod that has a point at one end. "I just need to get to the Super Computer before Franz can stop me." Sanne goes through the other passage into the Control Room.

Sanne sees Franz working at the control panel. "If I wait for him to leave I'll be able to destroy the Super Computer and maybe make it back before he realizes I left. Wait, I broke the window and how would I get back in? Doesn't matter." Sanne sits and watches.

Sanne is fighting cramps when she sees Franz close all programs on the screen. "Please be leaving."

"Now Xana you've scared my daughter enough. Please stop or I'll limit your powers." Franz gets out of the chair and goes to the elevator. After he steps in Sanne starts to climb over the wall. "Aelita!" As the elevator doors close Franz sees Sanne.

"Frak." Sanne hurries to the ladder and starts to climb down.

Sanne jumps the last few rungs and runs over to the Super Computer. She can hear the elevator running and knows Franz was taking it down to stop her. "Die Xana!" Sanne pulls the metal rod back then shoves it in to the Super Computer. She pulls it out then rams it back in.

"Aelita stop!" Sanne ignores Franz and shoves the metal rod into the Super Computer again.

"I'm going to kill Xana before he kills any one!" Sanne pulls the metal rod out and is about to ram it in again when a black mist comes out and attacks her.

"Xana don't hurt her!" Franz pulls the metal rod away from Sanne as she struggles against Xana.

"No, you can't posses me you're too weak!" Sanne feels herself start to choke. "No, stop it." Her head starts to spin.

Sanne finds herself surrounded by darkness. "What happened? Xana can't posses me he's too weak."

_The Xana you knew of was too weak. But Franz has launched many more returns then in your world._

"Wait, what am I doing back here I didn't destroy Xana yet."

_And you won't. You lost Sanne._

"No I didn't I can still beat him! Send me back!"

_You lost Sanne. There is no point in sending you back. Aelita has been possessed and you can not take over her body again._ A white orb appears and shows Sanne what was going on.

Aelita was possessed and advances on Franz. "Now Xana you've stopped her very good. But release her so I can take her back home and be here to fix you."

"_I think not Franz."_ Aelita sparks with energy and the metal rod leaps out of Franz's hand and into hers.

"Now Xana please calm down. There might be some damage to the core of the Super Computer and I will need to get my hazard suit before checking on it. Just let her go and I'll take her back to the Hermitage and get my hazard suit." Franz backs away as Aelita advances.

"_No. I have no need for you._" Aelita pulls the rod back and throws it as hard as she can. It pierces Franz through the chest.

"No, Xana, stop…" Franz is stuck to the wall as blood pours out through his wound.

"_I'll do any thing I want now Franz."_ Aelita laughs evilly.

The white orb disappears. _Now you see what happened._

"But, if you send me back I can stop Xana. He can't posses me I'm resistant to his possessions!"

_You are Sanne and Aelita is not. You lost Sanne._

"No I didn't! Send me back so I can stop him! The longer I'm here the more damage he will do!" Sanne starts to get angry. "I frakking demand you to do it!"

_You can not demand any thing from me. I am offering you a chance to stop Xana. I am offering you a chance to stop an evil from spreading. Your choices have been to take that chance to stop him. Your choice to release Xana in your world, your choice to try and save Naia, and your choice to fight. _

"Wait, choices." Sanne remembers when she was killed and went through a trip unlike any other. "What are you? Are you God or what ever?"

_No. Nothing so simplistic as that. There is no such thing as pure good or pure evil._

"But what about Xana? Or me you said I was a force of good."

_You are but you are not pure good. As Xana is not pure evil. You have done evil things as Xana has done good things. He has worked with your parents before to save Lyoko. He fought a deranged Franz with the Lyoko Warriors. Xana is not pure evil._

"But what are you? How can you do this?"

_I am a mediator. My others have allowed me to give you the chance to stop the evil that is Xana. They do not like Xana and his actions. But they can not use their powers to destroy him as they would have to destroy a force of good to counter balance the removal of evil._

"Wait I'm confused. You're not like all powerful?"

_No._

"And neither are your friends. They'd have to like, remove me, to remove Xana?"

_Not necessarily. Any force of good. It could be several forces of good that equal what Xana is or it could be someone who is a greater force of good then Xana is evil but also remove another force of evil._

"Then why don't they do that?"

_It would be considered too interfering. And the force of good would have to agree to be removed from all time lines. They would cease to be._

"Frak. Well um, send me to another world."

_What is your choice?_

"I failed with Franz so um, surprise me."

_Surprise._

Sanne is in a body. There is gun and laser fire. "What the frak is going on!?" She looks around and sees black boy who looks familiar but wasn't Barack. "Who are you?" The black boy looks at Sanne.

"Pho are you ok?"

"What's your name!?"

"Arrow, what is wrong with you Pho? Were you hit? FT, ST, I think Pho was hit." The black boy calling himself Arrow grabs Sanne. "Pho were you hit in the head?" Arrow grabs her head and checks her.

"I, what is this?" Sanne pulls away from Arrow. "And why are you calling me Pho? What's going on!?" Sanne hears more gunfire and looks to see where it was coming from. "No, no!" Sanne sees several Cans and Traitors.

"Pho calm down what's wrong with you!" Arrow grabs Sanne by the arm. "Get down!" He pulls hard and she falls over.

"No, not this world. Why would he send me to this world!?" Sanne gets back up and starts to run away. "Get away from me!"

"Pho get back here!" Sanne ignores Arrow.

"Aaaa!" Sanne's scream is cut short by a bullet to the throat.

"Shit." Sanne is back in the nothingness.

_That was quick._

"Shut the hell up."

_You said surprise and I gave you one. But you were killed quickly. You failed again._

"Yeah but that was crap and you know it. You dropped me in the middle of some war. But it, that boy was different."

_Yes, Alexander Isman. One world he is Greek, another he was Kenyan. I should correct myself as it is an infinite amount of worlds but you understand me do you not?_

"Yeah I understand you. So the world with those machines I saw before the guy was from Greece and that world he was from Africa. Frak I hate that world no matter where he's from."

_I understand. But you must realize that you will need to fight Xana any time and any place if you plan on destroying him._

"What if I just wanted to destroy him from one world and staid there? What if that was my choice?"

_Then that is what would happen. But when you died in that world you would be back here and ready to go to another world._

"Frak. What if I said I didn't want to fight Xana ever again?"

_Then you would doom an infinite amount of worlds to his evil and destruction. This would not bode well on you._

"Are you threatening me?"

_I am doing nothing but warning you. You are a force of good but not a very good one. In some worlds you have done unspeakable things._

"So I'm not always good? In some worlds I'm evil?"

_Yes._

"And is Xana ever not evil?"

_Yes._

"So um, what do I do?"

_It is your choice Sanne._

"I, I guess I'll keep fighting Xana. But I want a-" Sanne is cut off.

"Ok, am I Aelita or me?" Sanne looks around the room she was in. She sees a picture of her and Skitz. "I'm me in this world. But what is going on? Am I with her or Krieger or Dante or someone else? Am I Sanne the daughter of the richest man in the world or not? I hate this part." Sanne lies down on the bed wondering what this world would bring.

**A/N And so Sanne loses, twice. Xana won in two worlds. Will she be able to defeat Xana in the new world? Read to find out!**


	154. Chapter 154

**The Other Code Xana Episode 18: Sanne's Quantum Leap Pt1**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoo**p.

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-135 and OWCX 1-17**

Sanne is desperate for a win. She was in a world where Xana and the Super Computer had not been found. She didn't know what to do. Her and Krieger were really good friends and nothing more. Skitz and Ark were still their wild and crazy selves. School was school and life was life. Xana was not trying to kill them. Mira, Barack, Zen, were not there.

Sanne is in her room trying to work on homework but was distracted. "I have to destroy Xana. I was sent here to destroy him."

"What?" Sanne turns around and sees Skitz coming in.

"Um, nothing Skitz. Homework is frying my brain." Sanne closes her history book. "What's up?"

"Tom wants to go out but the teachers have been psycho about leaving the campus after hours."

"Just take the sewers."

"What?" Sanne sighs. This group didn't know about them except through stories.

"Take the sewers. There's a couple ways in on campus." Sanne smiles. "I've used them already."

"With Krieger?" Skitz smirks. "Or are you two still just really good friends?" Sanne rolls her eyes.

"Skitz I know you're crazy about boys but me? I actually only have one in mind." Sanne smirks back.

"Is there something you haven't told me about? Like you sneaking out and meeting a boy?" Sanne shakes her head.

"No. Skitz I know you want me and Krieger together but what about you? You've had how many boyfriends since coming here? Why not pick one and settle down?" Skitz shrugs her shoulders.

"Because you got the best one on campus." Skitz laughs.

"You can find a pretty good one I'm sure. But stay away from Krieger. He doesn't want to be more then friends but I think I can convince him differently." Skitz and Sanne laugh.

Sanne is in the sewers going towards the Factory. "I have to do it but how? I can't know if I have my powers or not until I go to Lyoko. But if I turn the Super Computer on I might release Xana, or Dante. Even without putting in the password in he could get out." Sanne keeps going.

Sanne climbs out of the sewers and looks at the Factory. "It seems so stupid that this place holds so much evil. It holds so much history." Sanne goes to the entrance and looks inside. "And so many memories." Sanne feels tears coming. "Dante, I can't kill you." Sanne goes back to the sewers and leaves

Sanne is enjoying her life in this world. With out Xana life was amazing for her. Top grades, best friends, and no worry of being killed. Now she was trying to convince Krieger to go out on a date. "Come on Krieger you're my best friend. I like you a lot Krieger and I know you like me." Sanne puts a hand on Krieger's hand.

"Sanne I don't like you like that." Krieger pulls his hand away.

"Why? How can you say that?" Sanne knows Krieger likes her. She had plenty of past experiences to know that.

"Because I, I, like someone else." Now Sanne is confused.

"Skitz?"

"No, not her. Look Sanne I don't want to talk about it. I do like you as a friend but nothing more." Sanne thinks.

"Ok, but who is this other person? Maybe I could help you?" _This is another world. I just thought since we were really good friends it was set up for us to be together._ "Since we are really good friends."

"I can't tell you." Krieger walks away leaving Sanne even more confused.

The next day Sanne is talking with Skitz. "He likes someone else but won't tell me who. I need you to ask Ark to keep an eye on him."

"Why? Sanne I'm sure if you kept it up he'd tell you the truth." Sanne rolls her eyes. "I'm telling you he likes you. It was probably a lie."

"I know he's telling the truth. After all we're really good friends. I know its not me or you but he's nervous about telling the person he does like." Skitz rubs her chin.

"Sora? I know they work out together. She's cute but really, Sora?"

"Oh, so Sora is," Sanne stops. There was still a lot about this world she didn't know about. "I get it. Krieger is so cute. He likes Sora but is afraid to tell her. I have to help him."

"What? Sanne don't you like him?" Sanne shrugs her shoulders.

"I like him enough to want him to be happy. And hey maybe I could date Ark." Skitz makes a face. "He's cute."

"He's my brother."

"So? He's still cute, and funny, and," Skitz puts her hands up.

"Stop! I won't hear about you and my brother!" Sanne laughs.

"Ok, fine. But I have to find Sora." Sanne leaves the room.

Sanne does find Sora and talks to her. "Ok? He's really nervous about it. He really likes you though." Sora raises an eyebrow.

"And what about you? I'm always fighting to get him away from you. I know he likes you as more then a friend."

"Don't worry. He's just a friend of mine. But I know he likes you and I want him to be happy."

"Really? Hell Sanne you're a pretty good friend." Sora smiles. "Thanks for the heads up. I never really knew how he felt about me since he's always hanging out with you and Skitz." Sora smiles. "But you're just friends?"

"Yes. But you like him as more then friends. Unlike I do."

"And Skitz?"

"She's boy crazy and Krieger is a boy but I think she's busy with Nike or Robbie. Or was it Alan?" Both girls laugh.

Two days later Sanne is going through the sewers to the Factory. She hadn't done anything, yet. And wasn't sure if she wanted to leave. Xana wasn't attacking in this world. Things were great. But as she climbs out of the sewers and sees the Factory she knows she has to destroy Xana. That is why she was here. "I can't do it. Dante is in there." She walks across the bridge to the entrance. She looks down at the Factory floor. "He's down there. Trapped in a Tower. Xana isn't trying to kill any one." Sanne sits down at the entrance. "I can't do it." She leans back and stares up at the sky.

The next day Krieger is angry. "I can't believe you told her that!" Krieger pushes Sanne.

"But it's true! I just wanted to help you Krieger. You're my friend and instead of having you scared to death to tell her you like her I told her."

"But I don't. Well, I do, but as just a friend. I can't believe you did that Sanne. Now she might not talk to me." Krieger shakes his head. "You don't understand."

"Understand what? You like someone but won't tell them. If it's not me or Skitz then it had to be Sora. You aren't friends with any other girls." Krieger looks away from Sanne. "Oh."

"Yeah oh." Krieger blushes.

"Um, uh, I'm sorry. I just, you're my friend and I wanted you to be happy and I thought if you liked Sora then you should um, be with her. But if um, you don't and like uh, someone else…" Sanne blushes.

"Don't tell any one please?"

"Of course I won't Krieger. You're my best friend." Sanne hugs him. "Who is it?" Krieger shakes his head.

"I won't tell you."

"Please? I promise I won't tell them. Is it Ark?" Krieger laughs.

"Are you serious? Ark? No, no."

"Well who?" Krieger shakes his head again. "Fine. But know I don't care about um, that. You're my friend and I want you to be happy." Sanne kisses Krieger on the cheek. "Ok?"

"Thank you Sanne. You're my best friend." Krieger hugs Sanne.

The next few weeks Sanne deals with the life she had. But she knew there was a weight on her shoulders that wouldn't go away. The Factory and the Super Computer followed her. They were always one step behind her weighing her down.

Sanne is going to the Factory. She goes through the sewers.

Sanne climbs out of the sewers and sees the Factory. "I have to do this." She crosses the bridge and goes to the entrance. "I have to go and destroy the Super Computer. I have to kill Xana, and Dante." She leaps and grabs the rope swinging down. "Don't wuss out now."

Sanne unlocks the elevator and takes it down to the Super Computer Room. She walks over to the Super Computer and places her hand on it. "I'm sorry Dante. I'm going to kill you before you even know how great it is to be on Earth." Sanne turns the Super Computer on and goes back to the elevator. She takes it up to the Control Room.

Sanne goes to the control panel and looks at the monitor. A screen appears. "You, who are you? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Dante. I'm here to kill you." Sanne still has the memories. She still has the details and information used to kill Xana from another world.

"Kill me? Who are you? What is going on? Why aren't I possessed by Xana?" Sanne closes the screen and sends the Overbike outside of the Way Tower in the Forest Sector. She sets up the auto transfer then stops.

"How do I send the Transporter? Without someone else here I can't send the Transporter." Sanne stops the auto transfer. "Dante, I'm going to have to do this the hard way." Sanne pushes away from the control panel and goes back to the elevator.

Sanne takes the elevator up to the Factory floor. She looks through and finds some tools. "I'll have to destroy it by hand. Xana will stay locked in the Tower and no one will be able to turn it back on." Sanne goes back to the elevator and takes it down to the Super Computer Room.

Sanne opens a panel and removes some parts. She takes another panel out and smashes it with a hammer. She keeps doing this slowly and methodically destroying the Super Computer piece by piece.

Sanne has some long metal tongs in her hands. "Without the plutonium bar it can't work." Sanne pushes a button and the core opens.

Sanne reaches for the plutonium bar and uses the tongs to grab it. She removes it from the core. "Now what? I have a bar of plutonium and no where to put it." Sanne goes to the elevator and takes it up to the Factory floor.

Sanne walks around the Factory with the plutonium bar. "I just need a place to hide this." Sanne starts to feel sick.

Sanne places the plutonium bar down when her stomach starts to hurt. "What the frak?" She shakes her head when it starts to spin. "Frak." She throws up. "What's wrong with me?" Sanne has memories flash in her mind. When Dante had to fix the Super Computer he got really sick. Due to the radiation and other… "Oh frak. I'm going to keep getting sick until, shit!" Sanne had just destroyed the Super Computer. There was no chance of Franz helping fix her. "I'm going to die. But I destroyed the Super Computer so I did what I had to do." Sanne picks up the plutonium bar. "I'll get rid of this. I have to." She walks around the Factory until she finds a place suitable to hide it.

Sanne on her way back to Kadic Academy sits down on a bench. "I'm going to die. I'm always going to die. Why do I always die when I kill Xana?" Sanne gets her Jcell out and calls Aelita. "Mom?"

"Sanne dear, how are you?"

"I'm um, sick. Really sick."

"Oh Honey do you have the flu?"

"No mom, I'm going to die." Sanne fights back tears.

"Sanne don't kid like that. If you have the flu did you go to the Infirmary?" Sanne is fighting back tears. "Honey?"

"No mom it's not the flu! I'm going to die. I'm sorry but I had to do what I did. I saved lives but now I'm going to die." Sanne starts to cry. "I love you mom."

"Sanne what are you going on about? You're not going to die! Sanne you're starting to scare me."

"Mom, um, could you get the others and um, come out here? I won't die like in an hour but I will die. I want to see every one before I do."

"Sanne what are you talking about?"

"It's not like the other times. This time I have time to prepare."

"Sanne are you on drugs?"

"No! Mom you don't understand it. I did something that will save millions but I will die because of it." Sanne starts to cry.

"Sanne I, I'll come out as soon as I can. If you're homesick you can come back home." Sanne bites back a scream.

"I, mom please come out." Sanne hangs up on Aelita. She turns her phone off so Aelita can't call her back.

A few hours later Sanne is in her dorm room with Skitz. "Skitz, I'm sorry but um, something bad is going to happen." Sanne feels even worse.

"What Sanne? You're so pale, and wow you have a fever. Are you ok?" Skitz looks in Sanne's eyes. "Can you see me?"

"What?" Sanne feels her head hurt.

"You're eyes are like, white. I don't see your iris or stuff."

"Shit. I'm dying."

"You're sick but I don't think it will kill you." Skitz laughs.

"No, I'm dying. That's the bad thing that is going to happen." Sanne feels pain vibrate through her spine and into her brain.

"Ha ha very funny."

"I'm not kidding! I did something that would save lives but I'll die. It's going to kill me." Sanne starts to cry again.

"Sanne, don't cry it was probably just a bad dream." Skitz hugs her.

Aelita flies out to Paris. She goes straight to Kadic Academy.

Sanne is on her bed as blood flows out of her nose and ears and even a little out of her eyes. Skitz and her other friends are standing around the bed. "Sanne we already called Jim he's getting the nurse."

"It won't do any good. I'm going to die. I spent a lot more time there then Dante did. He's lucky Franz saved him. But there is no chance of that happening again." Sanne coughs and blood comes out.

"I think we should call a hospital." Krieger gets his Jcell out and starts to call but Sanne yells.

"Don't! It won't do any good. I'm going to die." Sanne laughs a little. "But I did it. It took me a few weeks to get up the courage to do it but I finally did it. He won't kill any one ever in this world."

"Sanne, no." The others turn and see Aelita. "You, you can't be dying!" Aelita starts to cry.

"Its ok mom I did it." Sanne sees Aelita and smiles. "I finally did it."

"What did you do? What did you do to get so sick?" Aelita kneels down next to Sanne. "Sanne please what did you do?"

"I did it. You locked him away but he could have gotten out at any time. But I did it." Sanne tries to smile but is too weak.

"What are you talking about?" Aelita's eyes get wide. "No, you didn't!" Aelita puts a hand over her mouth. "You fought Xana and now you're going to die?! But why? We told you they were just stories!"

"What?" Every one else is shocked.

"It's ok mom. He's dead. The Super Computer is destroyed. I did my job and when I die I'll be back at the nothingness ready to choose another world." Sanne coughs and more blood comes out.

"Honey you won't die. We'll get the best doctors in the world to save you." Sanne laughs a little.

"Nothing will save me. I won't die for nothing mom. Frak the last few times I died I didn't get a chance to see you or the others." Sanne snaps her fingers. "And I was dead. This time I actually got a chance to say I love you. All of you." Sanne feels a blackness come over her. "It's coming soon."

"Sanne?" Jim and the nurse come in.

"Oh my God. What the hell happened to you child?" The nurse puts a hand on Sanne's forehead. "You're so hot. I have my thermometer." The nurse puts a pad on Sanne's forehead. A few seconds later it beeps and a number comes up. "Forty two point seven degrees Celsius! You're boiling alive. If we don't get you to a hospital your internal organs will be destroyed!"

"It's ok. I have to die." Sanne stops talking as more blood flows out of her nose and into her mouth. She coughs and more blood comes out.

"Jim pick her up we don't have time for an ambulance." The others move out of the way for Jim.

"No, stop." Sanne pushes away. "I'm dead. It's over. Your world is safe. You have a world without danger." Sanne closes her eyes.

"No, Sanne no!" Aelita's screams pierce through the halls of the dorm.

Sanne wakes up in the nothingness. "I did it."

_Yes you did. How do you feel?_

"I'm not sick any more." Sanne laughs. "I was stupid. If I had remembered about the illness I wouldn't have done that."

_Yes. _

"But I didn't have any one to send the Transporter. It was impossible for me to go alone."

_Then why didn't you ask for help? You had friends who would have helped you. You didn't have too go in alone._

"I was an idiot. It took me so long to get the guts to go that when I finally did I didn't think. I just acted."

_Well Xana was destroyed like you were supposed to do. But destroying the Super Computer like that has leaked out the deadly radiation. Several people who lived near the Factory became sick. Two children die from the radiation._

"What? But, no. Why did they have to die? I killed Xana I did it!"

_But the way you did it killed children. Sanne you are a force of good. Every time you kill Xana you become more good than before. But you are not equal in levels to Xana. His evil is far greater than your good._

"But, you mean, I have to die? Why do I have to die? Why can't I kill Xana and not die?" Sanne looks around but there is nothing. No source of this voice.

_You don't have to. Some times others die. And other times the balance is left unbalanced. It is your choices that decide if you die or not. It is your choices that lead to people dying. If you choose right no one will die except for Xana._

"But how do I do that? I've tried and tried and I always end up dying!"

_Not always. You have lived before. Your mother lived several years before being killed._ _There are ways Sanne._

"That doesn't make it any better! Because of me she was paralyzed and was captured by the MIB and tortured and finally killed!"

_Yes she was._

"I always mess every thing up!" Sanne gets angry. "I hate you! I can't believe you'd send me out to do something that ends up ruining my life or my mom's life!"

_You are becoming better and better. You will do better. You have an infinite amount of times to get better._

"But I want to be good now!"

_You are good. You are also evil. In some worlds you are worse than Xana._

"You told me that before but, but, send me there."

_Send you where?_

Sanne smiles. She has an idea. "Send me to a world where I'm evil. I know that I-" Sanne disappears from the nothingness.

**A/N And so she saves the day. She dies, but she saved the day. Hope you all enjoy and again know that this is leading too a final plan. Some may know what it is, others might not have pieced it together yet.**


	155. Chapter 155

**The Other Code Xana Episode 19: Big Bad Sanne**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoo**p.

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-135 and OWCX 1-18**

Sanne is stunned. After going to a world where she was evil nothing was as she expected. She thought she would be possessed by Xana or some thing.

Instead she was ruler of the lands formally known as France, Andorra, and Spain. She used Xana and the powers of the Super Computer to send Xana's monsters to Earth. "I can't believe I'm evil. I don't feel any different." Sanne is at her desk. She was a ruler and that meant politics.

Sanne leaves the room and goes to an elevator. She had a Tower built on top of the Factory. "I'm the leader of over four hundred million people and I have no idea what I'm doing." Sanne closes her eyes and concentrates. She has some memories come to her. It was hard for her to bring them up unless she really concentrated. "I changed the code. But what's the code?" Sanne rubs her temples as she concentrates.

Sanne paces around her office trapped. "If I can't remember the code I can't leave." Sanne goes to the window. It is large, takes up ninety percent of the back wall. She over looks the city. "I can't believe I did this. Seventy stories below her lies her city. People drove around, walked around. From where she could see it looked normal. Normal until she sees a Krabe on a street corner. She keeps looking and sees another Krabe. A group of five Hornets fly just under the window.

Sanne beats her head against the window. "I'm going to starve up here." She sees the sun start to set. "A leader of the largest country in Europe and I'll starve to death." Sanne laughs a little.

Sanne explores her office and finds a refrigerator. She finds some soda, sandwiches, and a bottle of wine. "At least I won't starve to death." She pulls a cola and sandwich out.

Sanne sits at her chair and stares out the window. "I'm the leader and I'm trapped. I'm supposed to be an evil dictator who killed a few million people in her rise to power before settling on a peace agreement with the UN." Sanne smiles. "I just need to kill Xana and then find a way to go back to the nothingness." She looks out over the city. "Although I do love being the Queen. This is actually pretty cool." She rubs her temples. "If only I could remember the code to the elevator."

Sanne goes to the elevator and looks at the key pad. "I am the leader of this country and I can't do any thing!" She punches the elevator. "I am Sanne Belpois the leader of Lyoko!" Sanne shakes her head. "I named this place Lyoko?" Sanne laughs a little. There is an evil tone to it. "I named this place Lyoko because I am the Goddess of Lyoko!" Her laugh is dark.

Sanne looks over the city smiling evilly. "I can do any thing I want. I might just take Portugal for the hell of it." She goes to her desk and opens a drawer. "Frak the UN. This Treaty means shit to me." Sanne rips it up. "I'll take Portugal and England just for the hell of it." Sanne goes back to her desk and starts working on a plan.

The sun has set and Sanne has her plans ready. "As soon as I remember the code I can go to the Super Computer and activate a couple Towers to send more monsters to Earth." Sanne rubs her temples focusing on any memory this Sanne had.

_Sanne goes to the elevator and punches in the code. This scene repeats several times._

"That's it!" Sanne goes to the elevator and enters the code. The elevator doors open and Sanne steps in. "I'll take Portugal in a matter of days." The elevator doors close and she takes it down to the control room.

Sanne is at the control panel bringing up a program she never saw before. "And this is how to control Xana." Sanne types in a code. "Xana you will do as I say."

"_Yes Sanne."_

"Good. Create three portals. One over each of the three major cities in Portugal. Send as many monsters as you can to destroy the military, government, and any people who resist." Three Towers activate on Lyoko.

Sanne goes back up to her office. She turns a TV on that hangs from the corner. "Prime Minister Brown has called for a military action against Sanne Belpois for her attack on Portugal. Portugal has called for military help and so far Italy and England have sent help."

"Really? I better persuade them to do otherwise." Sanne reaches for her phone then stops. "What am I doing?" She shakes her head. "What have I done? I attacked Portugal!" Sanne picks up the phone and holds it to her ear. "Wait, the number?" She goes through some papers until she finds one with numbers on it. "America, Australia, Brazil, Denmark, England!" She dials the number.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Uh, you called us." Sanne gets mad.

"This is Sanne Belpois! Put me on the line to your Prime Minister now!"

"Yes Ma'am." Sanne hears a couple clicking noises.

"Hello? Ms. Belpois what have you done? Why did you attack Portugal!?" Sanne has to think fast.

"I didn't. The thing I use to make those monsters has gone haywire. I am going to have it settled in a few hours."

"And what about the people that have been killed? Ms. Belpois you have killed thousands! You must pay for that!"

"I'm sorry it got out of control but there was nothing I could do to stop it. Until then I must do what I can to stop it. I am only calling you to let you know not to send help. I do not need your people hurt over a misunderstanding."

"Ms. Belpois you must stop it now!"

"Yell at me again and I'll take England next." Sanne hangs up on the Prime Minister. "Frak him I'll have his head as an ornament."

Sanne laughs as she watches the news. Portugal's government has surrendered to her. Her phone rings several times before she finally answers it. "Yes?"

"Please, Ms. Belpois, we ask for mercy. We have surrendered please stop the killing." Sanne laughs a little.

"I'll stop if, when we meet, you bow to me and kiss my feet Prime Minister Brown." Sanne waits for a response. "Well?"

"Yes, yes Ms. Belpois any thing you want."

"Good. It will stop in a few minutes." Sanne hangs up on the Prime Minister. She goes to the elevator down to the Control Room. She goes to the control panel and orders Xana to stop killing.

Sanne knows her home is in the same building. Her home is three levels below the office. Lying in a bed larger than any she had ever seen she stares at the ceiling. "What did I do?" She turns over and looks at an alarm clock. "I attacked and killed thousands. I am evil, in this world." Sanne starts to cry. "How could I lose control? I've never lost control before. Why do I have problems getting memories in this world but in others they just come to me? Or others I don't get them at all. Why are things so different?!" She grabs a pillow and cuddles against it.

That morning Sanne goes up to the office and finds three newspapers sitting on the desk. She lifts the first one up and sees the headline. _Belpois Attacks Portugal: Portugal Surrenders In Three Hours._ "I did damn good work. I can't wait to have him kiss my feet." Sanne tosses the paper to the floor and laughs evilly.

In two days Portugal has been acquired into Lyoko. Sanne struggles to resist the evil parts but they come through. She was flying to meet with the former Prime Minister of Portugal to finalize the deal.

After signing the treaty Sanne and Nakel Brown go out the Capitol Building where a press conference was set up. "Hello new Lyokians. You will be part of the greatest nation to grace this Earth. As long as you obey no harm will come to you. Now you may recognize the man standing next to me. He has finalized the agreement and has one last action to complete." She turns to Nakel.

"Please don't make me do this Lord Sanne." His face is scrunched up. "I beg you please."

"Do it Nakel or I slaughter every one in Portugal." Sanne's smile sends chills down his spine.

"Yes Lord Sanne." The man gets down on his knees then lowers his head to kiss Sanne's feet.

The next day Sanne has the photo of Nakel kissing her feet hanging on the wall. "Why in the frakking hell would I stop? I don't have to fight or go to school or anything! But I do wonder where the others are." Sanne sits down and concentrates on her friends and family.

_A scene appears where Jeremie and Aelita are begging Sanne to stop. Sanne laughs and tells them to surrender J INC to her or die. They refuse. Sanne doesn't kill them instead she has them possessed by Xana so they will do her bidding._

_Ark and Skitz are begging Sanne to stop. Sanne has two Tarantulas and a new monster she didn't recognize. "Please Sanne we don't blame you but we can't let you do this!" "Then die!" The new monster kills the twins._

_Krieger and his parents are with Sanne in her office. Things seem to be going well until Ulrich pulls a knife out and tries to kill Sanne. Sanne snaps her fingers and three ghosts come out. They posses the three. Ulrich and Yumi kill themselves as Krieger is forced to watch before killing himself._

_Odd and Sandra are no where to be found. Sanne walks through their home. "Burn it down." She snaps her fingers and a Mega Tank appears outside. She walks out and points at the house. The Mega Tank fires three shots causing the house to collapse. Sanne snaps her fingers again and a bolt of energy comes out her setting the remains of the house on fire._

_Samantha has a gun pointed at Sanne. Sanne holds Jim's head in her left hand. "I can't let you live!" Sanne laughs and Samantha pulls the trigger. Sanne sparks with energy and destroys the bullet. "Nice try Samantha but it won't work." Sanne throws Jim's head at her distracting her long enough for Sanne to pull a knife out. It was the one the Stern's used to kill themselves. Sanne stabs Samantha multiple times before she stops. "I am the ruler of Lyoko and I do whatever the frak I want."_

"No I'm a monster!" Sanne starts to cry.

The next day Sanne is struggling with the evil. "I have to stop this! I was sent here to destroy Xana!" Sanne goes to the Control Room.

Sitting at the control Panel Sanne struggles. She wants to destroy Xana but the Sanne from this world is able to resist. "I have to do this. It is what I was sent here to do!" Sanne brings up the program that controls Xana. "Xana I want you to send a Mega Tank to the Super Computer Room." A portal is created and a Mega Tank appears. "Now have it fire at the Super Computer."

"_Are you sure?"_

"I said do it!"

"_Yes Sanne."_ Sanne hears the Mega Tank fire and the screen goes black.

"I did it. But now what do I do?" Sanne pushes away from the control panel then goes to the elevator.

Sitting in her office she looks below. The Krabes and Hornets were gone. The people were confused. "I have to tell them it is over." Sanne has a memory. She knows what to do.

Sanne goes one floor below the office and finds a microphone. With it she can send a message through out her country. "Let's just hope things can go back to normal after this." Sanne turns it on.

"People of Lyoko. I, Sanne Belpois, am sorry. I have done horrible things to you and the world. I have killed those closest to me. I am, was, an evil and horrible person. I hope you can forgive me. But know that I am freeing you. I have destroyed the monsters and the thing that allowed me to make them. After nine years of rule under me I hope you can find a way to go back. Go back to being separate countries. Go back to being France, Andorra, Spain, and Portugal. Celebrate my death or mourn it. It does not matter to me any more." Sanne turns it off and goes back to her office.

Sanne pulls a knife out. It had killed her friends and family and now would end the monster. "You've killed four people so far. Now you will kill your last." Sanne shoves it into her stomach. She pulls it out and shoves it back in. She slumps to the floor and leans against the window. "I've done it. I destroyed Xana and this evil Sanne." She twists the knife and feels pain flow through her. "I hope these people can go back to a normal life. I ho-" Sanne disappears.

Sanne wakes up in the nothingness. "I did it."

_And died once again._

"I did that. That world's Sanne deserved to die."

_You let the people go. You destroyed Xana. You killed that world's Sanne. You did good._

"Damn right I did! But why was it so hard to keep control? And how come sometimes the memories come to me and other times I can't bring them up at all? I don't understand it."

_Each world is different. In a world where you are close to that Sanne you have a better chance of receiving their memories. In worlds where you are vastly different you will not be able to bring them out._

"But why did I lose control? I never lost control before!"

_Because that Sanne was vastly different. The other Sanne's had been close to you and would mostly do the same as you. But that Sanne was so different you had to fight against her actions and wills. _

"You could have warned me about that. Half, more then half the time I didn't know what I was doing."

_You had mettled with her mind causing both a lost of self. But you killed her and did your job._

"Yeah, I did. But I still feel bad. Um, maybe next time you could put me in an evil Sanne before she-" Sanne disappears.

Sanne is in the Control Room. She recognizes the program. "I need to delete, no. I need to learn this program. In another world I can use it to destroy Xana." Sanne reads over the information for a few minutes.

Sanne is stunned. "How did I do this? I had to of spent years working on this." Sanne rubs her temples trying to remember what this world's Sanne had done.

_Sanne is at her computer. "If Xana is real I can use him to take over the world. But I have to be ready." Sanne works on several programs. Some work, some don't. But Sanne only needs one._

"Shit. I was an evil little bitch in this world." Sanne shakes her head. "But I can stop her before she kills any one." A screen comes up.

"Hello? Aelita? How long has it been? You don't look older." It is Dante in the locked Tower.

"Dante, I'm sorry."

"Who?"

"Don't worry. Xana is still there he's waiting for me to enter a code. But I won't enter that code."

"What code? Aelita what are you doing?"

"I am destroying Xana once and for all." Sanne closes the screen and goes back to the program. "I have to learn this program. If I get any part of it wrong I'll really frak up." Sanne continues reading the program trying to make herself remember it.

Sanne is going back to Kadic Academy when memories come to her. She was roommates with Skitz but Skitz hated her. Sanne had acted like a spoiled brat their entire life. Sanne had done horrible things to the others. She ripped their dolls up and even killed Skitz's cat when little. "I don't want, no, I have to go back. I have to change things in this world." Sanne continues to Kadic Academy.

Sanne knocks on the door to her dorm room softly. "Who is it?" Sanne walks in. "Why did you knock?" Skitz backs away from Sanne a little.

"Skitz, um, I'm sorry." Skitz backs away to the wall.

"What did you do? No, you wouldn't apologize for doing something." Skitz reaches for a pen sitting on the desk. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing Skitz. I, I know I've been a stupid spoiled bitch all these years but um, something happened and I know I need to change."

"Stay the frak away from me!" Skitz grabs the pen and holds it like a knife. "I might not be able to do much but I'll try." Now Sanne backs away.

"No Skitz I'm serious! I'm sorry for killing your cat and breaking your toys and stealing your boyfriend and every thing else I've done!" Sanne feels tears fill her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Who are you?" Skitz lowers the pen. "You're not Sanne."

"I, I am. I'm just, a different one." Sanne bites her tongue. "I mean, I've changed." Skitz shakes her head.

"No you're different. Sanne would never apologize for any thing." Skitz drops the pen. "I can't believe they'd wait fourteen years to replace you." Now Sanne is confused.

"What? Replace me?" Skitz laughs a little.

"You're parents. People for years have said you and Aelita are just androids or something. But if that were true they would have replaced you years ago." Skitz takes a step towards Sanne.

"I, um, Skitz I'm sorry for all the things she did to you. But I plan on destroying Xana and fixing things in this world." Sanne sighs. It was hopeless to lie. It was much easier to just tell the truth.

"Xana? What the frak are you talking about?"

"Xana is real but right now he's trapped. This Sanne was going to use him to attack and take over France and surrounding nations. But I'll destroy Xana and fix things for you and the others." Sanne sits down on the bed.

"This is frakked up. I must be dreaming." Skitz sits down on her bed. "A really weird dream."

"You're not dreaming but you have to be careful. I'm not in total control of this Sanne and she might do stuff still. But I'll try to keep her in control." Sanne feels a headache come on.

"This is too weird. What the frak happened? Who or what are you? How is this happening if it isn't a dream?" Sanne laughs a little.

"I'll give you the short story. I'm from a different world. I fought and killed Xana. His evil took someone else. The person and her partner ripped holes in the space time continuum. This led to a lot of problems. But I was selected to go to different worlds and destroy Xana. I'm in this world now but after I destroy Xana I want to stay in this world for awhile."

"Really? Um, I want details."

"The details could take days. I already have a headache and I don't need another one." Sanne smiles. "Um, yeah. I don't have complete memories though. If you could give me details of what's happened that would help me."

"I'd say this was a trick but your voice is different. The way you're moving is different. Frak the way you're talking is different." Skitz smiles nervously. "So you said something about Xana. Isn't he just a story?"

"No. He's very real. But I know how to destroy him. Tomorrow I'll take you to the Factory and show you ok?"

"I don't know about that."

"Why?"

"If this is a trick you could be taking me away to kill me." Sanne feels sick. She gets off her bed and hugs Skitz.

"I would never hurt you. I love you Skitz you're one of my best friends." She pulls away when Skitz tenses up. "And this is why I chose this world. I don't just want to destroy Xana I want to fix things here."

"But what if you leave or what ever it is you do? Wouldn't the Sanne I know be back?" Sanne shrugs her shoulders.

"Maybe, I don't know. But Xana will be destroyed so it won't matter." Sanne feels her hand clench in to a fist. "Watch out!" Sanne swings at Skitz but Skitz dodges it. "I'm so sorry!" Sanne grabs her arm and pulls it to her side.

"What the frak was that about?!"

"I said you have to be careful. I don't have total control of this Sanne." Sanne lies down on the bed. "It might be smart to tie one of my wrists to the bed so if I lose control while I sleep I won't be able to hurt you."

"Yeah, not a bad idea." Skitz pulls the laces from her shoes and uses them to tie Sanne's left wrist to the bed.

"It's going to be hard to fall asleep like this but better safe than sorry." Skitz laughs.

"This can't be real. I'll wake up soon and you'll still be a bitch."

"This isn't a dream Skitz. You're my best friend and I'm sorry for what she did to you. Please, believe me."

"Now I know you're not the Sanne I know. She never would have said any thing like that." Skitz stares down at Sanne. "I can even see it in your eyes. There's nothing evil in them."

"I'm so sorry for what she did to you. I can't believe I could be such a bitch to the people I love." Sanne squirms. "This sucks." She laughs a little as she pulls against her restrained wrist.

"Yeah but like you said it is better safe then sorry." Skitz changes for bed and goes to sleep.

When Skitz wakes up in the morning she unties Sanne. "Ow." Sanne rubs her wrist.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah, some. But I need a shower." Sanne stops. "Um, the others, and breakfast, what do I do?"

"Normally you'd sit alone until you finished then you'd bully one of the younger students for more food. But today I'll sit with you then talk to Ark during class ok?" Sanne nods.

"Thanks Skitz." Sanne and Skitz grab clean clothes and hurry to the showers.

Sanne and Skitz sit in the cafeteria eating their meal. Ark and Krieger stare at them wondering what was going on.

After breakfast the four go to class. Skitz told Sanne where to sit earlier. "This sucks." Sanne turns around in her chair and sees Skitz talking to Ark. "I hope she is able to explain it." Sanne opens her book as the teacher comes in.

After two classes Sanne walks towards the cafeteria for lunch when Skitz pulls her in to an empty classroom. Ark and Krieger are also in it. "Guys, look in her eyes I'm telling you it's true." Skitz grabs Sanne by the head. "Look!"

"What the frak sis?" Ark looks in Sanne's eyes. "Whoa. Krieger look." Ark gets out of the way for Krieger.

"Whoa."

"Yeah whoa." Skitz let's go of Sanne. "It's crazy and I don't even know half of it but it's not our Sanne." The others nod.

"I'm sorry for all the things she has done to you but I'm here to help you." Sanne hugs Ark who immediately tenses up. "I'm sorry." She pulls away. "Krieger, I, I can't tell you how sorry I am." Sanne hugs him and he tenses up. Before she pulls away she gets a horrible memory. "I'm sorry about your leg." She lets him go.

"Our parents never believed me." Krieger reaches down and feels the prosthetic leg. "They said it was an accident."

"I know and it wasn't. Sanne was an evil, evil person. In my world you're an amazing martial artist and are teaching me. In my world you're an amazing athlete. In my world you're more then just a friend." Krieger backs away and the others blush. "But this is a different world and I want to change that."

"This is totally crazy." Ark studies Sanne. "The way you talk, the words you use, they are different." Ark walks around Sanne.

"And she was walking different." Krieger gets closer. "It's like her parents replaced her."

"But they didn't. I'm real and I'm really here to make things better." Sanne smiles at Krieger. "You can stop staring at me. I'm real." Sanne grabs Krieger's hand and places it on her cheek. "See?" Sanne's eye twitches. She starts to squeeze Krieger's arm harder.

"Sanne, you're hurting me." Krieger tries to pull away but can't.

"Sanne let him go!" Ark pushes her and Sanne does.

"I, I'm sorry." Sanne shakes her head. "You have to be careful. I'm not in complete control of her."

"This is seriously frakked up." Ark leans in and stares into Sanne's eyes. "But the eyes totally give it away. Sanne can lie like a pro but she couldn't change her eyes." Sanne smiles and then quickly kisses Ark on the nose. "Whoa!"

"I missed you Ark, Krieger, Skitz, all of you." Sanne hugs them again and they don't tense up as much this time.

The next couple of days Sanne tried to change her image. She did nice things for the students and teachers. Jim was highly suspicious. He pulls Skitz out of math class to talk to her. "Skitz, what is she doing?"

"What? Who is doing what?"

"Sanne. She helped a younger student out with their homework. And I heard from her Italian teacher that Sanne helped him carry something in for class. She is up to something." Skitz shakes her head.

"Jim after classes please meet me in my dorm room ok? We have to tell you something major." Skitz smiles.

"If you've joined her I won't be afraid to stop what ever it is she's planning." Jim starts to get nervous.

"We're not planning any thing. Just trust me Jim you'll be surprised and love it I promise." Skitz hugs Jim.

"I'll keep my eyes out for any thing suspicious." Jim lets Skitz go.

Skitz tells Sanne what happened with Jim and they with the two boys go to the dorm room. Sanne is nervous but knows she needs to make things better in this world.

When there is a knock on the door Skitz opens it. "Come in Jim."

"I knew it she got to you!" Jim tries to back away but Krieger and Ark stop him.

"Wait Jim!" Sanne gets up. "Grandpa please listen." Jim is frozen.

"Grandpa? You, you never call me that."

"The Sanne you know never calls you that. I'm different." Sanne feels tears fill her eyes. "I'm so sorry about what this Sanne did to you. To Grandma, to every one." Jim stays on guard.

"Sanne I don't know what you think you're doing but I'm not buying one bit of it." Sanne smiles.

"I'm not playing a trick."

"Jim, look in to her eyes." Jim leans down and stares into Sanne's eyes.

"But, she must be wearing contacts or something." Jim backs away again. "I won't fall for your trick."

"Contacts wouldn't change them." Krieger puts a hand on Sanne's shoulder. "You know what Sanne did to me." Krieger hugs Sanne from behind by wrapping his arms around her neck. "I know it's not her."

"How?" Jim starts to shake. It was too good to be true. Sanne was an evil being most likely influenced by Xana's possession of her mother. Xana's evil hid inside of Aelita and got out through Sanne. But Sanne was a child they couldn't just terminate her. They hoped to change her through a proper upbringing but nothing worked.

"It's a long story but the short version is I'm from another world and am in this Sanne's place to destroy Xana." Jim's jaw drops. "And I figure if I stick around to fix some things this Sanne did it won't hurt." Sanne hugs Jim. "I'm so sorry for what she did Grandpa. But I love you and I promise I won't hurt you."

"I, I don't know." Jim hugs Sanne back. "I never thought I'd here you say those words." Jim starts to cry.

An hour later Sanne is at the Hermitage with Jim and Samantha explaining what had happened. "And I plan on staying to fix things."

"But when you, leave, this Sanne will be back." Sanne bites her lower lip. "What would we do?"

"I know. But if I can fix things before that happens maybe I would have some influence on this world's Sanne." Sanne hangs her head. "This Sanne is evil. But I was in a Sanne who killed every one. I took over France, Spain, Andorra, and Portugal. I would have taken more except I destroyed Xana and then myself. I chose a world before she did any thing like that this time."

"So you choose?" Sanne nods. Samantha is fascinated. "So what do you know that you shouldn't?"

"Like how Franz is my grandfather and not Jim, by blood." Sanne looks at Jim. "You are my grandfather. You loved me and took care of me and didn't care we had no blood in common. Even in this world you didn't break my neck when you probably should have."

"I, I guess." Sanne smiles and then looks at Samantha.

"And I was named after you. That you were Xana and then, I don't know. I have some of this Sanne's memories and the stories you told were different from the ones my parents and stuff told. But I don't remember every thing from my world. With every, leap, I lose some memory of my original world."

"It was horrible. Xana took my baby." Samantha closes her eyes. "And I think his evil hid inside of her and came out in you. It's the only thing I could think of to explain your actions."

"I don't know but I will find a way to fix it." Sanne rubs her temples as a headache starts to build. "But every thing has been so hard. Jumping from world to world too another world and each one different. I've been killed before and another world I killed myself. In one world I was my mother when she went here and I got her paralyzed and captured by the government."

"I'm so sorry Sanne." Samantha hugs her. "But you keep fighting."

"I have to. It seems my only point in life is to defeat Xana." Sanne hugs Samantha back and both cry. Sanne fights back the urge to hit Samantha. "I love you Grandma." _I can't stay in this world forever. Will I disappoint them if this Sanne is just as bad after I leave?_

**A/N And so we see two worlds, both with evil Sanne's. One she can't keep control and the other she only loses it when she starts to do something kind. And what will she do to change things in this second world? She can't stay there forever, can she?**


	156. Chapter 156

**The Other Code Xana Episode 20: A New World**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoo**p.

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-135 and OWCX 1-19**

Sanne was sleeping, with out being restrained. She tosses and turns as dreams haunt her.

"_Krieger I want to show you something!" Sanne, about nine years old, leads Krieger to a shed._

"_What is it?" Krieger looks inside but it is dark._

"_I don't know I was wondering if you would know what it was." Sanne turns a light on. "What is it?"_

"_I don't know." In the shed was a round object that looked old and rusted._

"_It looks cool doesn't it?" Sanne smiles evilly behind Krieger's back._

"_I guess. It's not really," Sanne pushes Krieger. He falls forward and steps in the middle of the object. The object snaps on his leg cutting straight through the bone just above the knee. "Aaaa!"_

"_Haha!" Sanne laughs evilly._

"_Help, help!" Krieger falls backwards on to the floor and Sanne keeps laughing._

"_That will teach you not to rat me out frakker." Sanne spits on Krieger. "Now time for a show." Sanne smirks. "Help! Krieger hurt himself!" Sanne runs out of the shed._

"Aaaa!" Sanne wakes up. "What the frak is this?" She's covered with feathers. "What did I do?"

"Sanne, what's wrong?" Skitz wakes up and sees Sanne. "What did you do? You look like a big bird."

"I don't know." Sanne sees a pillow case ripped apart. "I tore my pillow up while I was sleeping."

"Damn. It must have been a bad dream." Sanne nods.

"When I tricked Krieger and hurt him. I don't know why she hurt him. She told him not to rat her out." Sanne hugs her knees.

"When Sanne stole my Jpocket and put some stuff I wasn't allowed to have on it and told my mom about it. Krieger said he saw Sanne do it." Sanne feels tears form. Not from sadness but from her anger wanting to get out but unable to in normal ways. "But that wasn't you."

"No, no it wasn't. I can't believe she was so evil." Sanne grasps her hands into fists. "If I could kick her ass I would." Sanne and Skitz laugh a little.

"I've wanted to so badly but we were always told to be nice to her and hope she changed. Well she never changed and we were getting ready to do something." Skitz gets off of her bed and sits next to Sanne. "Are you ok?" Skitz hugs Sanne.

"No. Well, yes. I just can't believe I could ever act like that. I love Krieger, loved him. But I ruined his life. In my world he's so good he was planning to go to the World Martial Arts tournament once he graduated from school and even go to the Olympics. He was so strong and built and um, good looking."

"He's still good looking and strong." Sanne shakes her head.

"Not like he should be. Not like I know he should be. Skitz you have no idea just how, how, I don't know how to describe it."

"Well, I kind of know." Skitz blushes.

"You and Krieger?" She nods slightly. "That's good. I'm glad I haven't messed every thing up in this world. So you two are together."

"Well, kind of. I mean we've kissed and stuff but we don't really have a spark. But I think it's because we're always scared of you, the other Sanne."

"Maybe. Well I hope you two can make things work. In my world he made me so happy. I still love him but I know in this world it wouldn't work."

"There is always Ark." Sanne makes a face and Skitz laughs. "He's not that bad Sanne."

"He's your twin. It would be like, well, another world where you and I were together." Now Skitz makes a face and Sanne laughs. "Don't worry that Sanne wasn't me." Both girls laugh.

"I hope not. You sound like a great person going out and fighting Xana in a lot of worlds but you really are not my type." The two laugh.

"I guess half Asian boys are more your type?"

"Yes." Skitz and Sanne hug each other and then go back to bed.

The next day Sanne goes to the Factory with Samantha. "This world's Sanne was planning on controlling and using Xana. She would use his powers to attack. She'd bring his monsters to Earth as her army."

"But that's impossible. To create a program like that was even out of Franz's reach." Sanne shrugs her shoulders.

"But if this world's Sanne is evil because of Xana's influence then maybe that allowed her too know a way to do it." Samantha stops walking as she thinks about what Sanne said.

"Then Xana wasn't really trapped in the Tower. He was split apart and part of him hid in Aelita until she gave birth to you. Then that evil festered inside of her." Samantha glares at Sanne.

"That Sanne did evil things not me." Sanne backs away a little.

"Yes, I know." Samantha's tone is not very convincing. "Come on I have to see this program." They continue to the Factory.

Samantha is sitting in the chair looking over the program. "If this works then you wouldn't have to destroy Xana."

"I have to it's what I'm here for." Samantha shakes her head.

"You don't understand. You could posses say, some one who is dying. The possession would strengthen the person and maybe save them. Or you could posses crops and produce more corn or soybeans then ever. You could cure world hunger with Xana. If this works."

"I don't want to risk it. If the program failed or I lost control or some one else tried it, a million things could go wrong." Sanne looks at the program again. "But when I leave this world I can use this program in a different world and destroy Xana almost as fast as I came in."

"Are you sure Sanne?" Sanne sees Samantha reach for her pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to save this program." Samantha pulls out a disc.

"I already did. I need to make sure I memorize this program." Samantha puts it away. "We need to destroy Xana but we have to be careful. Every time I've killed Xana, or tried, I've died. And the one time I didn't I killed myself."

"Yes we must be careful. Xana is too dangerous a threat to leave alive. Even if we could control him there is a chance of something going wrong." Sanne nods.

"Yes there is Grandma. But we have to be careful. I, I killed others when I dismantled the Super Computer. The radiation or what ever leaked out and poisoned several people."

"Then we'll think of another way. If there is another way too do it. We have time. Xana is still locked in the Tower and if he does happen to escape we can use this program you," Sanne cuts her off.

"This world Sanne made."

"Yes, she made. With it we can control him if he does escape." Samantha closes the screen. "I hope this works like you want it to."

"I do to. I've fought in so many worlds I want a break. Beat Xana then stay around to help things here."

"And how will you leave?" Sanne shrugs her shoulders. "You're the one who has been doing this traveling."

"Yeah but I usually leave when an accident happens or I die." Sanne sighs. "I don't want to kill this Sanne. If I can fix things then maybe my influence will change her."

"What accidents would make you leave?"

"Being possessed by Xana or being shocked so badly I'd nearly die." Samantha gets an idea.

"Using this program, when you're ready, we can use it to posses you sending you where ever you go. Then if this world's Sanne comes back and is still a little bitch I can posses her again and control her."

"That's, not a bad idea. But if you lose control of Xana every thing can go bad." Samantha nods.

"But by the time we do any thing like that we'll have another program ready to delete Xana if he disobeys."

"Well I actually have one for that. But it takes two to use it." Sanne and Samantha continue discussing things.

Another week of life in this new world and Sanne was ready to make a big change. "Come on Skitz, you like him and he likes you." Skitz blushes.

"Yeah but you know I don't know."

"The Skitz that I knew wouldn't be so scared." Skitz gets defensive.

"Well I'm not that Skitz."

"Yes you are. You just got stuck in a world where I was a bitch. But I want to fix things ok? And that means you and Krieger."

"You don't know that. In your world you were with him."

"And in another I was with you. This is a different world. And now that I've had time to get used to him he's just as sexy and hunky as always." Sanne smiles and laughs a little. "And I'm sure you'll find out if you give it a shot."

"Well, I guess."

"Don't guess Skitz. Just ask him out on a date. Go to a movie and stuff. Get some thing to eat."

"And what about you?" Sanne is about to reply when she lashes out at Skitz grabbing her by the neck.

"I will do anything I frakking want you-" Sanne pulls away. "Sorry, I'm sorry." Sanne breathes hard. "I'm so sorry."

"Damn Sanne." Skitz rubs her neck. "Maybe you need to start being restrained again." Sanne rubs her wrist remembering the times she had been restrained.

"No. It's just helping you is so against this world's Sanne's ways that it brought her out again." Sanne laughs. "I think it proves I'm doing the right thing."

"Yeah, ok. Um he's probably in the library."

"Not the gym? Wait, yeah, ok. In my world he would be lifting weights or on the exercise bike. He'd be in the gym on a mat stretching and, mmm. I may have to stop you." Both girls laugh.

"I'll um, go talk to him now." Skitz leaves the room and Sanne smiles.

"I'm doing it. I'm going to change this world for the better and not just killing Xana. Hell we might not even kill him. If we can really modify the deletion program to be used by one person we could control him with the other and threaten deletion if he doesn't do what we say. We could use Xana to cure world hunger. We could heal people with Xana. Maybe we could heal…" Sanne stops. "We can Scan Krieger!" Sanne gets her Jcell out and calls Samantha. "Samantha why don't we scan Ulrich?"

"What, wait." Samantha checks the number on her phone. "Scan Krieger? But he," Samantha stops. "He knows the stories are real now. We could Scan him and heal his leg."

"And Scan every one. Make sure any thing that is wrong with them is healed. Even me. Maybe it will heal what ever evil is inside of this Sanne."

"Yes, maybe. Where is Krieger now?"

"Um, at the library with Skitz. We should wait ok?"

"Why should he wait? His leg can be healed in a matter of seconds all we have to do is Scan him."

"Well that will heal him physically but I'm trying to help heal um, him and Skitz emotionally." Samantha chuckles.

"Young love. I always thought those two looked cute together."

"They will." Sanne feels a rush of warmth in her chest. "I love being here. Before this it was all about fighting and destroying Xana. One way or another I'd destroy him or die trying." Sanne lies down on her bed. "Now I can make a real change."

Sanne and Samantha continue working on a deletion program. With out Xana attacking and causing hell they could take their time. But Sanne and Samantha start to argue. "We need them. They could help us with this."

"No Sanne. Jeremie and Aelita are busy. We can and will do this. Besides I want to surprise them."

"What, _Hi daughter and son in law. Look what I have for you, a new daughter!_" Samantha laughs.

"Not exactly the words I was thinking of using. But yes pretty close too that."

"Besides we have to tell all of them since Krieger was fixed." Sanne smiles thinking about the moment Krieger stepped out of the Scanner. She couldn't help but hug him as hard as possible. But she let Skitz congratulate him later.

Sanne is on her bed writing down every thing she loved about this world. Soon Samantha and she would have the deletion program ready. She would be leaving this world soon.

Sanne and Samantha have it ready. It had been a month since they started. Sanne has fixed things as well as she can and is ready to go to another world. "Samantha, Grandma, thank you for all your help."

"You did a lot of help. I just hope this works." Samantha and Sanne hug each other. "I love you Sanne. I wonder if I will be able to say that to the Sanne of this world." Sanne nods.

"I love you. And I hope this Sanne will say that to you when I leave." Sanne goes to the elevator. "I'll be waiting."

"This will work." Samantha brings up the control program, the deletion program, and the code screen to release Xana.

Sanne stands in the middle of the Scanner Room waiting.

Samantha sweats as her nerves get to her. "Ok, the code is ready." Samantha sighs. "Code Xana." The Tower is unlocked. "Xana, you will obey!"

"_Yes Samantha._"

"Good. I want you to posses Sanne." The screen flickers.

"_Yes Samantha."_

Sanne sees a black mist appear. "Come on Xana send me back." The black mist attacks her.

Sanne wakes up in the nothingness. "Well, I did it."

_Did you?_

"Yeah. Well I didn't destroy Xana I used him for good. And I fixed things that went wrong in that world."

_Did you really Sanne?_

"Yes! Are you not listening? I got Skitz and Krieger together. I was able to get Krieger healed. And with Xana under our control we can use him to do great things." Sanne smiles brightly. "We did it."

_I think not._

A bright orb appears. Sanne sees the world she just left. "What's going on?" She sees that world's Sanne in the Control Room. "I was supposed to stay down in the Scanner Room." Sanne leans in.

_Sanne steps towards Samantha. "Congratulations Samantha."_

"_It worked. I'll let you go now." Samantha types a command into the program. "Unpossess Sanne now Xana."_

"_No." Sanne grabs Samantha by her hair and pulls her head back. "You made a very critical mistake."_

"_No, you bitch let me go!"_

"_You forgot that I was already in her. When I possessed her I became stronger than ever before. I reconnected with a part of me that was long lost." Sanne laughs evilly._

"_I frakking hate you you stupid little cun-" Sanne rips Samantha's head off._

The white orb pops out of existence. "No, no!" Sanne starts to cry.

_You failed, again._

"But I did it! I frakking did it!" Sanne sobs. "I frakking did it."

_You failed, again. Where would you like to go next?_

"No where. I, I quit. Frak this, frak you! I frakking quit!" Sanne screams at the top of her lungs. "I quit!"

_You quit? You will allow one failure to doom an infinite amount of worlds? You are selfish enough to allow an infinite amount of people to die and suffer from Xana?_

"I, I," Sanne feels rage and anger rise replacing her sadness. "Why me? Why not the other infinite Sanne's?" Sanne spins wildly. "Why do I have to do this shit!? I frakking hate this and you!"

_You are the only one chosen by them. I am only the mediator. _

"But why me? Why do I have to do this? Why can't you just use your powers to make Xana disappear?"

_Because that is out of my control as I do not have the power. No one has that power alone._

"But you, you're able to do all of this. What kind of power do you have if you can do all of this but not make Xana disappear?"

_I have very little power alone. It is the others who give me my power. And even they can not alone destroy Xana with out certain consequences_

"That doesn't, I don't care! I won't do this any more!"

_Then you doom yourself to a life of solitude. _

"What do you-" Sanne disappears.

**A/N FF was down for awhile or I would have updated earlier!**


	157. Chapter 157

**The Other Code Xana Episode 21: Sanne's War**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoo**p.

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-135 and OWCX 1-20**

Sanne tosses and turns. She was stuck in the Tower. She didn't know how long it had been since she quit. "Is this really better?" She looks up at the platform above her. "I can't deal with it any more." She turns again. "But this sucks."

More time passes. "Days? Weeks? Months? How long have I been here?" Sanne looks at a wall of the Tower. "How many people have died? How many people were killed by Xana or an evil me? I should be stopping them. I should be helping destroy Xana and th-" Sanne disappears.

_Hello Sanne_

"I'm back. Um, I guess you heard me huh?" She hears a chuckle.

_Of course I have Sanne. They said it was just a matter of time before you came back._

"Really? You knew it huh?"

_You are too good. Not good enough to cancel out Xana's evil but you are good._

"Um, thanks?"

_Where would you like to go?_

"Um, I don't know. Not a world where I'm evil. But where I'm close so I get the person's memories and stuff."

_Very well the choice has been made._

Sanne wakes up in the gym. "Sanne, are you ok?"

"Huh?" Sanne sees Krieger. "Hi Krieger."

"Sanne are you ok? You just passed out and I thought I saw a weird glowing blue light. Is it Xana?"

"Um, no." Sanne looks around. "I'm ok." She stands up. "I um, have to go to the locker room." Sanne runs to the locker room.

As she sits on a bench she concentrates on memories. "Every thing seems normal here. But it has to be different some how." She rubs her temples. "But it could be one time I sneezed and some one said bless you instead of being quiet." Sanne laughs a little. "But I need to go and destroy Xana." Sanne showers then changes.

Sanne is on her way to the Factory when she gets a bad feeling. "Xana is doing some thing." She goes even faster.

Naia hovers over Paris. "_Where, no when am I. I bet I left those frakkers back with the dinosaurs."_ She smiles evilly. "_What to do? I need to go to Lyoko."_ Naia turns in to a black mist.

Dante is at the mall with a girl he met a few days before. "Um, Naia what do you think about seeing a movie?"

"The new Marvel movie came out. Amazing, at one hundred and twenty seven Stan Lee still appears in every movie."

"Um, ok, sure." Dante doesn't know who Stan Lee is. "So do you want to go?" Naia nods.

"Beats sitting around watching other people have fun." Naia walks away and Dante follows.

Sanne makes it to the Factory and goes to the Control Room. "Ok I know this. I just have to delete Xana." Sanne starts on the deletion program she learned from another world.

Naia appears on Lyoko. Xana senses her and activates a Tower. The Super Scan beeps. "Not now, I need to call the others." Another Tower activates. "What is Xana planning?" Sanne gets her Jcell out.

Every one was easy. She only had Dante to call. "Dante, Xana's attacking. Where are you?"

"Um, at the movies."

"Oh well it's good you're getting out but Xana's attacking.

Naia feels Xana coming out of Sector 5. "_Come to me frakker. I'll rip those orbs out and be even stronger."_ Naia activates another Tower.

"Four Towers activated what is Xana doing? Does he know what I'm planning?" Sanne keeps working on the deletion program. Two more Towers activate.

Xana forms in front of Naia. "_What are you doing? Your energy is like mine but shifted."_

"_Yes, yes it is. My power is more than yours. I had to go through a very complicated plan to get this powerful. And now I will destroy you and take your energy orbs."_ Naia sparks with energy.

"_I shall take yours."_ Xana sparks with energy.

"_Over my dead body!"_ Naia lunges at Xana.

"What was that?" Sanne heard yelling over the headset. She picks it up and puts it on. "Hello?" She is ignored.

"_It will be dead when I am done!"_

"_I can't die!"_

"Who's fighting? Who are you?" Sanne sees information appear on the screen. "Naia Cawasaki? Who the hell is that?" She has a faint memory but can't bring it out.

"A girl I met at the mall." Sanne turns around and sees Dante.

"What the frak is she doing on Lyoko?"

"It can't be her. I was just with her."

"On a date?" Sanne smiles.

"No just friends." Dante blushes.

"Well your friend is on Lyoko fighting Xana." Sanne goes back to the deletion program as she waits for the others.

Naia slashes Xana across the chest and sees his energy orbs. "_Mine!"_

"_I think not!"_ Xana punches Naia in the face.

"_Frak you!"_ Naia grabs Xana by the neck. "_I will have those orbs and I will take over the world!"_

Sanne freezes. Her memories from the original world were coming back. Now she remembered Naia. She had been to a couple worlds where Naia was in control. She had made a robotic army to take over the world. "It's starting in this world."

"What's starting?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm ending it." Sanne keeps up on the deletion program. "I can't let it happen here."

Naia sparks with energy. "_When you are dead I will rule supreme! I will never return to Lyoko as I will control the real world!"_ Naia punches Xana hard in the chest but he sparks with energy and pulls away.

"_When you are dead I will take those orbs and be more powerful than ever before!"_ Xana blinds Naia with an electrical bolt.

"Not if I can help it." Sanne tries to rush through the deletion program. If she timed it right she could kill both.

Krieger, Ark, and Skitz make it to the Factory. "Wow you don't have Barack hanging on you." Skitz sticks her tongue out at Ark.

"Shut up Sis." Ark jumps and swings down to the Factory floor.

"Skitz don't get me started on those two." Krieger and Skitz jump and swing down following Ark to the elevator.

Sanne ignores the Lyoko Warriors. "Shut up I have a way to destroy Xana. And if Dante's, if a girl with the same name as Dante's friend kills him first then this program should delete her also."

"But Sanne we need to go to Lyoko and deactivate the Towers." Sanne continues to ignore them.

Naia dives at Xana tackling him down towards the Digital Sea. "_Will you last if I dip you in to the Digital Sea?" _Naia sparks with energy. "_Or will any part touching the Digital Sea cause you to be destroyed?"_

"_You can't! You want my energy orbs."_ Xana struggles but Naia's energy cages him in.

"_I don't need them as you can clearly see. You are the most powerful person here. If I kill you then I will have no threats!"_ Naia pushes Xana closer to the Digital Sea. "_And I will be the most powerful person in the Universe!"_

"Come on, take Xana." Sanne is almost done with the program. Dante reads it over her shoulder.

"This program, how did you come up with it?"

"It's from another world. It's a long story that I hopefully won't have to explain." Sanne works faster hoping she'd be in time.

"_You will die Xana!" _Naia has Xana mere centimeters from the Digital Sea. _"I will kill you here and now."_

"_No, please, I beg of you."_ Xana is being crushed by Naia's energy.

"_One last thing."_ Naia shoves her hand in to Xana's chest and rips an energy orb out. "_I'll take these."_ Naia shoves it in to her chest.

"_No, stop!"_ Xana attempts one last fight but Naia rips another energy orb out and shoves it in to her chest.

"_One more and I am a God!"_

"One more and you're dead." Sanne readies the deletion program.

"_No…"_ Xana breaks apart as Naia rips the last energy orb out.

"Now." Sanne activates the deletion program. "Please work." Sanne crosses her fingers.

"What is this? What did she do, Dante you can read it?" Krieger and the others are confused.

"She made an eraser program. She's scrubbing Xana from the Super Computer by making him an unrecognized part of the system. It's brilliant I don't know where she came up with it."

Naia feels some thing burn inside of her. "_What is happening? Are Xana's energy orbs not agreeing with me?"_ The burning spreads.

An activated Tower deactivates then collapses. Another activated Tower explodes.

"Ow!" Sanne takes the headset off.

"Sanne what's going on?" Dante points at the holomap of Lyoko. The Forest Sector was falling apart.

"Um, I didn't plan that." Sanne watches as the Ice Sector starts to collapse with the Forest Sector.

Naia sees the Desert Sector below her start to collapse. "_No, did destroying Xana cause this?"_ Naia tears at her chest thinking it is the energy orbs.

"What is going on?" Sanne watches the holomap with the others as Lyoko collapses. "What did I do?"

"Sanne, let me see the rest of the program."

"Why?"

"You may be erasing Lyoko, not Xana, from the Super Computer." Sanne opens the program so she and Dante could review it.

Naia sparks with energy as she rips an energy orb out. "_I frakking hate you Xana!"_ Naia throws it in to the Digital Sea. "_I hate Xana, I hate him! He did this to me!"_ She rips a second one out. "_I was going to be God!"_ She throws it in to the Digital Sea. "_I was going to be a God!"_ Naia rips the third energy orb out. "_Why do I still burn!?"_ Naia throws the energy orb in to the Digital Sea. "_Why does it still burn!?"_ Naia howls in pain.

"Sanne you're destroying the Super Computer. You're formatting the Super Computer. Nothing will be left."

"Damn. I went too fast." Sanne leans back in the chair. "But you have no idea what would have happened if I hadn't done this." She had been killed in one world ruled by Naia. She had visited another and it was never a good thing.

"So um, Xana's dead?"

"And the other thing on Lyoko?" Sanne shrugs her shoulders. "It has the same name as…" Sanne cuts him off.

"But you said you were with her at the movies. So it's not the same person."

"Ooo, Dante got himself a girlfriend?" Skitz laughs a little.

"Aw and he's so cute I was hoping to grab him." Sanne turns to Ark confused.

"Huh?" Sanne shakes her head and memories flood her mind. "Oh." Her eyes are wide with shock.

"Sanne are you ok? First you make some super erasing program now you act like you didn't know I was gay. What's next?" Ark laughs.

"Um, with Xana destroyed probably have an accident that leaves me hospitalized or dead." Sanne feels her heart beat faster. She knew some thing would happen.

Naia feels her energy disappear. She starts to slowly lower towards the Digital Sea. "_No, help me! Some one help me! I can't die like this! I just wiped them off the Earth! I killed them millions of years before they were even born! How can this be happening too me!?"_ Naia struggles to stay over but can't.

Sanne and the others watch the holomap as the last remnants of Lyoko collapse. "We did it. We destroyed Xana, Lyoko, and now we live happily ever after." Skitz pats Krieger on the back. "And you get the Princess as you were the lead knight."

"And as I don't want her, and Dante got his own gal." Ark laughs.

"And I have half the boys of Kadic begging to," Ark makes a choking noise. "Shut up loser."

"I wasn't talking I was gagging after hearing about my sister and every boy in school."

"Not every boy only half." Both twins laugh.

"Yeah, laugh." Sanne knows her time was short. With Xana dead she would be killed or hurt in a horrible way. "Um, I uh, want to go now."

"I'll take you." Sanne shakes her head.

"I need to be alone." Sanne goes to the elevator and takes it up to the Factory floor. "I need to be alone so none of them are hurt when I am."

Sanne is sitting under a tree. "Well, take me. I need to go and kill Xana in another world." Sanne feels her emotions rise. "I can't cry. I know this has to happen. I won't really die just this body." She stops. "Wow almost like what the religious nuts believe." Sanne feels very uncomfortable. "What am I talking about I have this God like being sending me to other worlds to destroy evil. They are right." She hears the sound of wood cracking. She looks up in time to see a large tree branch break off from the trunk right before it landed on her.

Sanne wakes up in the nothingness. "I did do it this time right?"

_Yes. And you will live._

"Why? Don't you need to remove a force of good?"

_Yes. But there are plenty of older men and women who have done good. Plenty of cancer patients, accident victims, and other forms of death to be brought upon good people._

"Wait so, why do I get to live? How come some times I don't?"

_Because that is the way it is. I do not decide this. They do._

"Who? Who do you work for?"

_That is not important. Be more like Mr. Freeman and just do as you are asked._

"Asked my ass. You guys make me do this. If I don't do it you lock me back up in a Tower."

_Who decided to come back? _

"Well, ok what ever. What now? Which world do I go to now?"

_There is one that needs you now. Will you go?_

"I guess. I mean I-" Sanne disappears.

Sanne wakes up in the Hermitage. "I'm my mother again." She looks out the window. "It looks, different." She looks around her room. "Where's a clock? Or a lamp?" She sees a strange metal and glass object. She observes it closer and sees a wick. "Is this a candle?" Sanne has memories start to come to her.

_Sanne is with her mother at a festival. People are laughing and dancing. But there are no cars. There are no cell phones. There is very little in the way of modern technology. Instead…_

"Magic. I'm in a world with magic. But, then, Xana and the Super Computer." Sanne is stunned as she tries to figure out just what kind of world she leapt in to.

**A/N Ooo… A new world, a world with magic! How will this play out? I know…**


	158. Chapter 158

**The Other Code Xana Episode 22: Magic The Gathering**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoo**p.

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-135 and OWCX 1-21**

Sanne, as Aelita, is still dumbfounded by the world she was in. There was magic instead of technology. She found some books on history to try and find out what happened. As far as she could tell science was illegal. Benjamin Franklin had been burnt at the stake for his studies in lightning and electricity. Thomas Edison had been hung for his steps in technology. And Einstein… she found no information on. But if she was in this world then Xana was here. If Xana was here then the Super Computer existed. She just didn't know how.

Sanne was awake late in the evening waiting for Franz to come back from where ever it was he disappeared too. As she looks up she notices some thing amazing. "Two moons? Wait, just like before the asteroid hit. But then, well, that might not have happened here." Sanne studies the other much smaller moon in the sky.

Sanne watched Franz every moment she could. She didn't know why her mother was taken. She tried to remember the moment but there was a block. The Aelita she leapt in to did not want that moment in her mind.

Sanne follows after Franz one early morning. He goes off in to the woods. Sanne is as quiet as possible. When they get to some rocks she sees Franz push a rock. When he pushes it enough to get through he disappears inside.

Sanne goes to the rock and looks inside. There were dirt stairs leading down. She slowly climbs down.

There is a ledge and then a wooden ladder. She sees a dark room lighted a little by candles. There is some thing that looks like a smaller version of the Super Computer. There is no holomap.

Sanne continues looking over the edge. Franz sits at the control panel. "Einstein can you hear me?" Sanne is confused.

"Wait, that's what Odd called my father. But Jeremie, he, he's not even born yet I think."

"Of course Franz. How are you today?"

"Very well. I left Aelita with a book."

"So she is still very well?"

"Oh yes. I hope to make things better. How are you doing with the Towers? Can you use them to interact with the outside world yet?" Sanne is stunned.

Sanne continues watching Franz until almost sundown. She hurries back to the Hermitage with her new knowledge.

"Xana doesn't exist." Sanne stares at the ceiling. "Instead Franz's father saved Einstein's brain that Franz then used to make this world's Xana. He isn't corrupted by Samantha's hatred for Franz. He isn't evil." Sanne's eyes open wide with shock. "Then what happened to Samantha?" She sits up and runs out of her room to her parent's room.

Sanne looks under the bed, in the closet, and can't find any thing. When she hears the front door close she runs out of the room. "Daddy!"

"Hi Princess! How are you today?"

"I'm good. Where did you go Daddy?"

"No where special sweetums. How about dinner what would you like?"

"Any thing you want to make Daddy." Sanne hugs Franz. She would wait for a better time to ask about Samantha.

Two days pass and Sanne still doesn't know what to do. She couldn't kill Xana since Xana wasn't Xana. Since he wasn't evil it wouldn't be fair to destroy him. In this world the Super Computer shouldn't exist. Technology much past a wind up watch would result in execution.

Sanne is outside feeling cold. "Winters coming. But we're in France it shouldn't be getting cold. Unless there, that's it no global warming due to lack of human technology. I bet there might be a lot of animals left since humans and pollution wouldn't have caused them to go extinct." Sanne shivers. "I need a fire or some thing." Sanne sticks her hand out and a bolt of fire shoots out hitting the ground. "Whoa!" She stomps the fire out. Memories flood her.

_Aelita is seven years old. She sets a stick on fire. She concentrates and makes the fire move through the air like a snake. "Aelita what are you doing!?" Aelita turns around and sees her mother._

"_Mommy look what I can do." The fire forms in to a dragon. The wings flap and the dragon flies around._

"_Stop it!" Sanne smacks Aelita._

"_Mommy that hurt!" Aelita starts to cry._

"_I'm sorry." Sanne hugs Aelita. "Just, what you did was very bad."_

"_But the people do it. The people in charge do fire and ice and wind and all kinds of stuff."_

"_They are evil people. They suppress us with their magic. If they find out you can do magic they'll take you away. Do you want that?"_

"_No Mommy." Aelita hugs Sanne back._

_Aelita is twelve years old. She is in the woods at night. She crouches. "Here bunny, come here." A rabbit hops towards her. "Good bunny." Aelita waves her hand and the rabbit starts to dance. "I love you bunny." Aelita watches the rabbit dance. When she is done she lets the rabbit go. "It's hot out." She waves her hands and ice forms around her. It falls lightly on her skin like snow keeping her cool._

"Wow. I, Aelita can do magic." Sanne focuses on her palm. "Ice, snow, cold. Come on work." Her hand feels hot. "No cold." A small bit of flame forms in her right hand. "Ok that's cool, hot, but not what I wanted." She shakes her hand and the flame disappears.

Sanne tries to contact the voice but can't. "I can't do any thing here. Xana isn't evil in this world." No response. "Take me back. I'm not going to kill myself to leave. My mother doesn't deserve that." Still no response.

Sanne sneaks out in to the worlds every night for the next few weeks. She is able to control the magic. She makes flame or ice at will and can manipulate living objects. Trees grow when she touches them. The grass bends to her will. Vines form a hammock for her to lie in. She uses her powers to make the branches move out of the way of the evening sky. "So many stars in this world. In my world technology has polluted the air. Bright lights of the city dim the stars." Sanne wipes a tear away. "It's so beautiful. But I better go back before I fall asleep right here." Sanne gets out of the vine hammock and it crumbles.

Sanne is in town with Franz. "Wow." She sees wooden buildings every where. There were no concrete sky scrapers. There were no cars. There were no planes flying overhead. Eat building was a shop. One sold rat meat, another cat. One was selling herbs. Franz was going to a building on the far side of the town. Sanne wasn't sure yet why.

The main building was built by stone. It was the only stone building in town. They go inside.

Sanne felt an energy vibrate in the air. "Magic users." She grips Franz's hand tightly.

"Yes Princess but don't worry. I'm here to collect our payment." Sanne didn't know what this meant until the memory came.

_Franz, Sanne, and Aelita are at the building. "Franz Hopper, Sanne Hopper, and Aelita Hopper." Two large sacks are put on the desk. "Your next payment will be in twenty days."_

The Magic Users controlled every thing. Non-Magic Users were paid by them to stay in control. If the Magic Users decided not to pay you then you starved.

Sanne has to do some thing. She practiced her magic and read books and followed Franz to the Super Computer. But she didn't want to stay there forever. The problem was she couldn't kill Xana since it wasn't Xana but Einstein. She wasn't sure how it happened and the only way to know would be to ask Franz.

Sanne follows Franz to the Super Computer and sneaks inside. She waits for him to contact Einstein before revealing herself. "Daddy?"

"Aelita, Princess, what are you doing here?"

"Daddy, I, I've been watching you. I want to know what you're doing. What is this? Who's Einstein?" Sanne knew that Einstein never made a name for himself in this world so Aelita wouldn't know who he was.

"Honey it's a long story and you don't need to hear about it."

"Yes I do Daddy. Maybe I could help." Aelita would be clueless but Sanne probably knew even more than Franz did. "Like how to activate a Tower."

"You have been watching me. Aelita, this is very dangerous. If you're caught here you'd be found as guilty as I am."

"I'm not worried Daddy." Sanne climbs down the ladder. "Um, can I see?" Sanne looks around and notices there are no Scanners. "Franz must not be planning to go to Lyoko." Sanne walks around.

"Wait Aelita. Let me tell you some things first. This is a computer, it runs on electricity."

"Like lightning?"

"Yes! You made the connection on your own very good. But it holds things inside. Like, how to explain, information."

"Like the brain?"

"Yes! In fact Einstein here, well, again it's a long story."

"Tell me." Sanne sits on the floor. "Please Daddy?"

"Ok well…"

_Franz is sixteen years old. He is helping his father and an elderly Einstein. "Are you sure Albert? We may be able to do this another way."_

"_I'm sure Kenneth. I may die but my brain will last until you can create the Quantum Calculator."_

"_We are ready Father." Franz has a jar filled with chemicals. _

"_We will have three minutes once we detach it from the spine." Kenneth places a hand on Einstein's forehead. "Goodbye dear friend."_

"_You will talk to me again one day." Einstein leans back on a table. Franz injects a chemical in to Einstein then sets the jar near Einstein's head._

Sanne is stunned but understands what was done. "And then you used his head like a storage place for the computer?" Which still didn't explain what happened to her mother.

"Yes. It was the last thing my father did. He became gravely ill after and died." Sanne knows why, the radiation from the Super Computer. But Aelita wouldn't know that so stays quiet. "And so the smartest man I ever knew is alive and well today." A screen appears and Sanne sees Xana's Symbol.

"Hello Aelita! Franz has told me so much about you. How are you today?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"Very well. We are just running some scans and testing some programs. Would you like to watch?"

"Sure. Except I have a couple ideas. You've been trying to activate Towers…"

Between helping with the Super Computer and practicing her magic Sanne mostly forgot about why she was there. After all no evil Xana to kill what would her mission be.

Sanne was now able to affect the air around her. By making the air dense she could lift herself off the ground and fly. As things were, as she learned more, as she helped more, she knew she didn't want to leave. She didn't miss cell phones or television or her friends. She had powers in this world she never could have imagined.

More then a month had passed since Sanne involved herself with the Super Computer. Einstein could activate Towers and come to Earth. He could posses objects. But he could not get stronger. Sanne was trying to work on a way to create the return to the past program. If she remembered correctly the effect had been found accidentally by Franz. "Aelita Dear what are you doing?" Franz looks over her shoulder.

"The computer, the inside, it works at an extreme speed. If we can harness it we could use that energy to strengthen the computer."

"How do you know this?" Sanne bites her lower lip.

"Don't distract me right now." Franz laughs.

"You remind me of when I first started helping my father and Albert." Sanne ignores him.

Winter and Spring have passed. Sanne has worked the Super Computer to launch returns. After a few complications of forgetting they did a return Einstein figured out a solution.

Sanne is under the full moon doing magic. She had the owls flying around her. She loved hearing the sound of their wings. Dozens fly around her some times having a feather or two touch her. "Paradise." Sanne floats in the air about a meter joining the owls.

Sanne is walking home when she feels the energy in the air. "Magic Users are close, why?" She starts to run but the energy just gets stronger.

She makes it to the Hermitage and sees two Magic Users outside. "No, did, did they find out?" Sanne uses her powers to make the grass and brush near her grow to hide her.

"I feel magic. I felt magic. There is magic near here." Sanne cowers knowing they weren't there for Franz.

"This was Sanne Hopper's house. Maybe there is some residue left over."

"No this is fresh." When the two turn Sanne sees they are both women. "I can smell it."

"Only you Cordelia."

"I'm sorry Willow if you never could sense magic." Sanne sees Cordelia sniff the air again. "But it is close. I smell two different fragrances."

"I doubt it is the old man. He hates people who use magic. He killed his own wife when he found out she could use magic. And the only other person here is the daughter."

"Then the daughter? What was her name Allison?"

"I don't remember. If she could use magic her mother would have known and tried to get her away from Franz."

"Then maybe some one is watching them and is using magic." Sanne watches Cordelia and Willow walk towards the left side of the house. "But why and who?"

"Many hate Franz. But it could never be proven he killed Sanne. Why we couldn't have him killed for it."

"But we know he did it. I believe two of our own are planning to get revenge." Cordelia walks back to the front.

"Let them. But we must find out who it is so we can help them." Sanne watches the two walk away before running back in to the Hermitage.

Sanne is in her room looking out the window. "I am one of those fragrances. But there is some one else using magic out there." Sanne watches for any signs of another person outside.

Sanne is more careful than before. She could normally sense when there were other magic users in the area. But according to the two there was one she didn't sense. "Daddy what if the magic people know what you're doing?"

"If they did Princess I would be dead. Do not worry we are careful. If you want to stay here you can."

"Um, you go first. I'll see if any one follows you."

"You're really worried Princess we can take some time off."

"No we just need to be more careful." Sanne watches Franz leave then a few minutes later follows.

Sanne doesn't feel the energy of another magic user. When she gets to the Super Computer she sees Franz standing with his arms open. "Daddy what are you doing?"

"A test Princess, watch." Sanne sees a black mist come out. "Let's see what you can do to me Albert." The black mist enters Franz.

"Whoa." Sanne feels the vibrations of energy. "Maybe they sensed this." Franz turns around.

"_Sanne what do you think?"_ Franz sparks with energy.

"Why are you doing this Daddy?" One question Franz and Einstein wouldn't answer before.

"_Don't you realize what I can do Aelita?" _Sanne knows what a possession can do but not sure what Franz would do with it. "_I can fight and kill the magic users! I can hunt them down and kill them all! I will free us from their reign!"_

"But, Daddy," Sanne backs away. "Then it's true, you killed Sanne because she could use magic!"

"_I had to! All magic users are out for one thing and that is power! We fear them no more as I hold the power now!"_ Energy forms in his hands.

"But, Daddy, not all magic users are bad."

"_Yes they are! The second a new magic user is found the rest take them in and train them! They make them even more evil!"_ Sanne backs away.

"But what if that person doesn't want to join them? What if they don't want to be trained? What if they love their family and don't care they can use magic?"

"_Who would deny the power? They could rule us! But I will overthrow their chains of tyranny!" _

"I would!" Sanne feels tears fill her eyes. "I would deny it because I love you!" Sanne shakes her head. "I'm not Aelita." Sanne backs away. "Franz stop this!"

"_Why Aelita? I'll make it so no one is oppressed. I will go out and crush the magic users!"_

"But I'm one! I can use magic! And I want to help." Sanne feels some thing inside of her. This was why she was sent here. This world did not have an evil Xana it had an evil class of rulers.

"_Why would you? Why would you throw away power? You can not be trusted!"_

"Yes I can Franz! I've helped you this whole time! And I will help you!" Sanne feels the air around her swirl. "We will over throw them and free the people!"

"_You're my own daughter. If I can't trust you then who can I trust?"_

"What about mom?"

"_Your mother? Those bastards took her from us! The other blamed me for it but the three who killed her knew I wasn't guilty. As long as I kept my mouth shut they would give me more money. They would leave us alone."_

"And that's why you weren't worried about them watching us. Because the ones who killed Sanne protect us." Sanne smiles evilly. "Come on Franz we can't strike yet but we can get stronger and plan."

"_Yes Aelita."_ The black mist leaves Franz. "So how powerful are you?"

"Not that great yet since I've been hiding my powers."

"That will change." Franz walks towards Sanne. "Your mother was very powerful. It is why they killed her."

"But didn't they want her to be a part of them?"

"They were scared of her. She wanted to give the power back to the people. She wanted to allow science to grow. It took four of them to kill her. I was helpless. But I knew then that I had to complete my father's plan."

"And I'll help. We need more returns since they make Einstein stronger." Franz puts a hand on Sanne's shoulder.

"And I need to find your mother's books." Franz smiles at her. Sanne is a little confused.

"So you don't hate all magic users?"

"Most of them. But I loved your mother. I didn't care that she could use it. She loved me and you that's all that mattered." Sanne and Franz work on their plans.

Sanne reads through one of her mother's books. "Arathai Durotar!" There is a loud bang noise as the ground explodes near her. "Ok that's what that spell does." Sanne continues too read.

Franz does more returns as Sanne learns more spells. Einstein grows stronger as does Sanne.

As winter comes Sanne knows she has been in this world for close to a year. She continues too train in magic. She would kill the evil ones in this world. The voice had told her before Xana wasn't always evil just as she wasn't always good.

Sanne has a bucket of water in front of her. "Banta Orturuga!" The water rises from the bucket. She focuses on it and makes it grow by taking the moisture in the air. She is making it larger when she feels the vibration of energy in the air. "Magic users." She loses her concentration and the water orb crashes to the ground exploding. Sanne runs in to the Hermitage to change her wet clothes and hide from the magic users.

After changing Sanne looks out her window and sees the two magic users from before. "They felt me again, smelled me, some thing."

Willow and Cordelia walk to the door. Sanne hears the knocks. She stays in her room. The knocks are louder. Sanne realizes she didn't lock the door when she hears it open. "I have to hide." Sanne looks around. "No I need to run." She gets her window open then jumps in to the bushes below.

Sanne runs too the Super Computer and finds Franz. "Daddy launch a return!"

"What, why Princess?"

"I was practicing magic when some magic users showed up!" Sanne looks at the monitor. "Einstein did you hear me? Launch a return!"

"Yes Sanne, Franz, is it ok?"

"We have to if they showed up." Franz launches a return.

Sanne continues her magic but tries to keep it low key as too not attract attention. She keeps reading her mother's books. She wanted to know as much as possible. She needed to be stronger. Franz and Sanne were going to attack the building the magic users had in town first. After that they would head to England and attack the Capital Building of the magic users. With Einstein and her powers they hoped to kill them all.

Sanne has an idea. She goes to the Super Computer. "Daddy, posses me."

"Princess, why?"

"With his powers I'll be even stronger! I'll be able to wipe them off with one spell. Please Daddy let's just see what happens ok?" Sanne is nervous. She didn't know if the possession would kick her out of this world but she was willing too risk it. Even with out her Aelita would be there to use the powers. "Please?"

"We'll test it." Franz goes to the control panel. "Einstein, activate a Tower and posses Aelita." Soon a black mist comes out and possesses Sanne.

"_I staid. I must be on the right track or, that's it. I'm still in control. Xana's possessions would take over the person but Einstein's possession just makes them stronger."_ Sanne sparks with energy. "_I am going outside."_ Sanne shifts through the walls and goes outside.

Sanne walks towards a tree. It bows to her. The grass grows uncontrollably. The wind swirls around her. The air thickens and lift her in to the air. She is soon over the tree tops. She flies towards the town.

Sanne sees her target. "_Magic users, evil magic users. Look at how they keep the people down."_ Sanne points a hand at the building. "_Arathai Durotar!"_ The building and the ground underneath it explodes. "_Frakkers."_ Sanne feels the vibration of energy in the air. "_Some one lived."_ Sanne looks around and sees two figures coming towards her. "_They lived."_

"Who are you?" Willow forms a fire ball in her hands.

"What have you done? There were innocent people in that building!" Cordelia forms an ice bolt.

"_None that uses magic is innocent. Especially not the ones who killed my mother!"_ Sanne sparks with energy.

"What? You're her daughter! Franz killed her!"

"_No he didn't! Four of your kind killed her because they were afraid of her! She wanted to bring science and equality to Earth!"_

"What? Preposterous! Who would want that?"

"_My mother!"_ Sanne points a hand at Willow. "_But you two do not know who did it. You really believe he killed my mother, his wife, the woman he loved!"_ Sanne points a hand at the sky and cloud start to form, darken.

"Wow, your power, you are truly your mother's daughter." Willow and Cordelia bow. "And if you say some one other than your father killed your mother then we believe you."

"_Good. Now, who knew my mother? Who didn't want her joining you? Who was afraid of her power?"_

"I, we don't know. We all wanted her. If some one didn't they hid it very well."

"_Who was the most afraid of science?"_

"We all are. Science is dangerous. If the peasants get that kind of power we will lose control."

"_That's what I want!"_

"Why? If they get power, weapons, they'll fight! They always do. Until we took control." Willow spits in the air. "Disgusting behavior."

"_Humans, non magic users, can co exist with each other. And wars, I read what you did to the people across the ocean."_

"They were heathens."

"_You were barbarians!"_ Sanne points at Cordelia. "_You slaughtered them!"_ The clouds above her rumble with thunder. "_Willow, watch!"_ A bolt of lightning comes out of a cloud and strikes Cordelia. She falls from the sky burnt and shocked badly.

"Ok you have incredible powers. Come with us and we can help you become even stronger." Sanne points at Willow.

"_No. Tell me who fears science the most. They are most likely the ones who killed my mother."_

"I, um, probably Faith, Xander, Angel, and Anthony."

"_And where could I find them?"_

"Most, I mean, Faith, Xanader, and Angel are probably in England."

"_And the last?"_

"He's probably in the Soviet lands right now."

"_Then off to England I go."_ Sanne points at Willow and she is struck by lightning.

Sanne goes back to the Super Computer. "_Franz, I did it."_

"I felt the Earth shake what did you do?"

"_I destroyed the building. Two magic users came after me but I killed them."_ Sanne smirks. "_As easy as pointing my finger."_

"So it worked like it should, good." Franz turns to the monitor. "Release her Einstein."

"Yes Franz." The black mist leaves Sanne. "I will keep your secret." Sanne's eyes open wide with shock. She hadn't thought that being possessed would tip Einstein off that she wasn't Aelita.

"Thank you."

"What secret?" Franz looks at Sanne then back at the monitor.

"Do not worry Franz it will not harm us or her."

Three days later and even more returns Sanne is standing outside of the cave. "I'm ready Daddy." Sanne looks up in the sky. She was already using her powers preparing herself for her attack.

Two black mists come out and posses Sanne. "_There is a surprise." _Sanne floats up towards the sky.

Sanne flies over the English Channel. She flies straight for London.

Sanne sees the castle. It stuck out against the skyline. Sanne closes her eyes and focuses on the air around her. The clouds swirl above her. Soon they turn dark and grow.

Sanne's energy does not go unnoticed. Soon four magic users fly up towards the source of magical energy. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Sanne opens her eyes.

"_Your names?"_

"Angel," The leader, a dark haired woman, places a hand on her chest. "Xander," She motions to the man on her right. "Celeste," She motions to the woman on her right. "And Stewart." She motions to the man on her left.

"_Where is Faith? And Anthony where are they?"_

"Why do you want to know?" Sanne points a hand at Stewart. A lightning bolt strikes him and he falls to the ground below. "Listen here bitch!" Sanne points her hand at Angel. "We can talk."

"_You are one of them. I know you are the one who lead the fight against my mother. You feared her."_

"What? Who are you and who was your mother?"

"_Sanne Hopper. You killed her because she wanted to make people equal!"_ Sanne sparks with energy. "_And I am her daughter, Aelita."_

"Now wait just a minute Franz killed her." Sanne points a hand at Celeste.

"_Is that what they told you? They lied."_ Sanne points her hand back at Angel. "_Angel is one of them. Yes, I can see your mind. Tell me the others who killed her and I will let you live."_

"I, it, Xander, Faith, and Sean."

"What are you doing!?" Xander grabs her arm.

"_She wants too live."_ Sanne points her hand at Xander and he is struck by lightning. "_Celeste, surrender or die."_

"I, I won't surrender to some girl. I worked," Sanne points her hand at Celeste and she is struck by lightning. Sanne points her hand at Angel.

"_Where can I find the other two?"_

"Sean is in the Capital. Faith, we don't know. She went across the pond to deal with some of the heathens."

"_Capital? As in that castle?"_ Angel nods. Sanne smiles evilly. "_Good bye."_ Angel is struck by lightning.

Sanne focuses more on her energy and powers and the clouds become larger. They rumble with thunder as lightning flashes across the sky.

Sanne floats over the castle. The air swirls around her. It picks up speed and soon a funnel cloud moves towards the ground. It strikes the castle and breaks through the wall. Sanne sparks with energy increasing the speed of the funnel cloud.

Lightning strikes the area around the castle cutting off any chance of leaving it as the funnel cloud forms in to a full tornado. The castle breaks apart and debris swirls around Sanne. More lightning, more wind, more destruction. "_This is it! After this I will hunt down Faith and rip her too pieces!" _Sanne laughs evilly. She loses concentration and a piece of debris swirls around slamming her on the back of the head.

Sanne wakes up in the darkness. "Oh, wow." Sanne looks down at her hands. "I guess I did it."

_Close. Aelita was hurt but not killed. The damage to her brain caused her too lose her powers. But with Einstein's help she made it back to the Hermitage._

"Well, same difference right? I killed the evil people in that world."

_Close. You killed three of the four you were meant to kill. The rest, well, too explain it would waste time. Where would you like to go next?_

"Um, a regular world. Magic is fun but just way complicated not having an evil Xana too fight. So a world like the one I-" Sanne disappears.

**A/N Willow, Cordelia, Faith, Xander, Angel, and Anthony all come from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. But… Anthony is the only one whose real name I used, he played Giles. Hope you enjoyed the rather strange episode.**

**Also, MAJOR PC PROBLEMS! I ahd to format and every thing. Thankfully I had stuff backed up on several things. But if these continue, which they might, it may be awhile before I can write and stuff. So enjoy this!**


	159. Chapter 159

**The Other Code Xana Episode 23: Memories Lost**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoo**p.

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-135 and OWCX 1-21**

Sanne's head hurt. It had hurt since she came to the new world. Every thing she took didn't get rid of it. "Modern medicine my ass." She pops two more pills and hopes they work.

Sanne goes to the Factory for the second time since she leapt in to the world. The first time had been during an attack and she only had time too fight.

Sanne takes the elevator down to the Control Room and sits down in the computer chair. "Um, Dante can you hear me?" A screen comes up.

"Hello Sanne how was your day?" Sanne rubs her temples, the headache still there. "Sanne?"

"Ok, I guess. Um, what do you think about coming to Earth?" Dante has a shocked look on his face.

"How? Sanne we still need to figure out the vehicles, Transporter, and other programs before we worry about me coming too Earth."

"With you here you will be safer. Just give me a few minutes." Sanne closes a screen then opens another. "Frak." She stares at the screen. "I just need a minute to figure it out." She takes the headset off. "Why can't I remember?" She rubs her temples trying to fight the headache off.

After nearly an hour Sanne lies down on the floor. The headache won't go away and only gets worse. "Modern medicine, bleh, I want my magic." Sanne's head pounds just behind the eyes.

A screen appears and Dante looks through. He sees Sanne lying on the floor. "Sanne are you hurt?"

"My head is killing me! This damn headache won't go away."

"Maybe the Scanners can help you. They can heal physical forms of damage and if the damage is in your brain it would heal you."

"Dante, it might work." Sanne goes over to the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room. She gets in the middle Scanner and soon the doors close.

When the doors open Sanne rubs her temples. "It's less painful." She groans in pain. "But it's not gone. Some thing really frakked up happened to my head." She goes back to the elevator and takes it up to the Control Room.

Sanne tries to work on the programs but the headache was too much. That and for some reason she couldn't remember the codes and key strokes. "I need to do this, for Dante." Sanne keeps trying to work.

Sanne leaves the Factory lost in thoughts and lack of memories. She couldn't remember the program to bring Dante back. She couldn't remember the program to make the vehicles work. She couldn't remember the programs to delete or control Xana. "What happened? Why can't I remember any thing?" She walks slowly through the sewers trying to figure out what happened.

Sanne lies in her bed when Skitz comes in. "Sorry Sanne, need my makeup fast." Skitz opens a chest and pulls out a small container.

"What, why?"

"That idiot left a hickie on my neck!" Skitz rubs some makeup on her neck. "Doesn't Krieger know not to leave marks? If Jim saw it I'd be in so much trouble." Sanne's interest perks up at the name.

"Krieger?"

"I know, seriously what an idiot." Not what Sanne meant. She has memories… Barely there. She tries to force the memories of her world out.

_Wasn't I dating Krieger?_ "I'm forgetting every thing." She struggles to remember her world. "No, wait, that was a different world. What about my world?" Sanne hears Skitz clear her throat. She didn't know she was talking out loud. "Um, weird dream."

"You need to get a life."

"A life?"

"Besides Xana and his son. I know it means the world to you to fight Xana but you need a life. Maybe get a hobby that isn't related to Lyoko? Or a cute boy there are lots of them here." Skitz dabs a little more makeup on her neck.

"Not Xana's son, Dante."

"What ever it's the same thing."

"No it isn't." Skitz's eyes open wide.

"You like him!" Skitz gasps. "OMG I can't believe you! Sanne what the frak is wrong with you?! He's a half virus freak thing!"

"Not like that Skitz." Sanne shakes her head. "He's human. His parents were human just possessed or controlled by Xana."

"So? I don't trust him farther then I can throw him."

"He wants to help us. He wants us to defeat Xana and is willing to die too do it. He will kill himself. He would die a painful horrible death, if it meant destroying Xana. He is nothing like Xana."

"You got it bad. Sanne really even my brother would be better then that virus freak." Sanne leaps off the bed and pushes Skitz.

"I'm about to add a mark to your face!" Sanne pushes Skitz again. She gets in to a fighting stance then stops. "I forgot my training."

"Back off Sanne! I know how to fight unlike you." Skitz gets in to a fighting stance. "I'm sorry if I pissed you off but that's what he is." Skitz relaxes her stance. "Besides what would your parents say about that virus?"

"Dante isn't a virus! Skitz, you, you don't spend time with him like I do. He's human and should be treated as such."

"You're right I'm busy with real humans who aren't loyal to the thing trying to kill us!"

"He's loyal too me!" Sanne leaps at Skitz who blocks her attack.

"I can't believe you Sanne." Skitz laughs. "I'm sure the others are going to love this. Sanne and Dante sitting on a Krabe, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Shut up bitch." Sanne spits at her. "I can't believe you're Skitz. Every other…" Sanne's head spins and she falls backwards. "If I could remember them."

"What the frak has gotten in to you? Sanne you're starting too creep me out. You're acting like, some thing, I don't know."

"Just stop talking about Dante like that. He's willing to die for us I won't let you talk bad about him." Sanne and Skitz try to stare the other one down.

"There is some thing really wrong with you. You like that virus freak." Skitz jabs Sanne in the chest.

"There is some thing really wrong with you. You hate some one so much that has done nothing but help us." Sanne jabs Skitz back.

"For now." Sanne pulls her hand back ready to punch Skitz but Skitz attacks first. She tackles and pins Sanne too the floor. "You're acting very suspiciously for some one who doesn't love that virus freak."

"Get off of me. It's late and we need to go to bed." Sanne pushes Skitz off of her. "And I'll tell Jim about you and Krieger sneaking off campus if you piss me off again."

"You wouldn't dare Sanne. If you want our help to stop Xana and help his kid you better not piss us off." Both girls go to bed turning their backs on each other.

The next morning Sanne sits down for breakfast. The other three sit down and stare at her. "What?"

"Sanne what the frak are you thinking?" Ark gets closer and whispers. "He's Xana's kid."

"Not, right, now." Sanne pushes away from the table and walks away.

Sanne skips class and goes to the Factory. "Dante?" A screen comes up and Dante appears. "How are you?"

"I am well. I have been unable to find the program for the vehicles. If we could split up the load it may go faster."

"Of course Dante. I'll start on the first disc drive in the second part of…" Sanne and Dante get to work.

At lunch the others head for the Factory.

At the Factory, Sanne and Dante have made progress. "Ok, I have the Overwing ready. Are you out of the Tower?"

"Yes Sanne."

"Ok um, here goes." Sanne enters the code. "Any thing?"

"Yes!" The Overwing appears in front of Dante. "You're a genius Sanne."

"I guess." Sanne had to try hard to dig memories out of her brain. She got one or two vague memories that help in the location of the program files and little else. "Well, take it for a spin."

"I may want to go in straight lines but spinning too test the agility of it is also a good idea." Sanne sighs. She was dealing with a Dante oblivious to the real world. She would have to teach him.

"Wait," _Didn't I help him in my world? Why can't I remember!_

The other Lyoko Warriors make it too the Factory as a black mist appears. "Oh man that's probably Xana." The black mist form in front of Ark.

"_Close."_ It formed in to Dante. "_She was so clueless."_ Energy sparks around his throat. "Oh Dante I'll save you. I love you I won't let my nasty friends say mean things about you." He laughs. "_Pathetic."_

"I knew it!" Skitz leaps at him but is knocked away.

On Lyoko Dante can feel pulsations. "Sanne, he's attacking."

"I'll call the others. Um, the Super Scan hasn't found it," The Super Scan beeps. "Found it. It's in the same Sector. Xana is up to some thing."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me I have an idea." And that was it. Sanne tried to bring up memories but it was hard to do. Sanne gets her Jcell out and calls the others but none answer.

"Sanne?"

"Xana has them. I, we, we have to do it alone."

"Sanne I can't fight and you are new."

"I can do it. I'll go down, send me too you we'll both ride the Overwing." Sanne activates the auto transfer and hurries down to the Scanner Room.

On Earth the Xana Dante paces back and forth on the bridge. "_What to do with you though? I already humiliated her and broke her. I want to do some thing different."_

"You might have been able to beat up Sanne but she's weak." Krieger gets in a fighting stance. "We're strong and know how to fight."

"_Do you think that will matter? I have the power."_ Xana Dante sparks with energy. "_I will make a deal. You three fight each other, who ever lives will become my knight. The rest will be dead and discarded."_

"Like we would ever do that Xana!" Ark leaps at Xana Dante but is shocked and drops to the ground.

"_If you want to live. Your sister is still hurting from her failed attack. Why did you think you would do any better?"_ Xana Dante kicks Ark hard.

Sanne holds on to Dante as he flies towards the activated Tower. "Dante don't do that!" She has to grip tighter as he does a tight turn around a tree.

"Should I crash in to a tree?"

"No just, drive slower or turn earlier I almost fell off last time!" Sanne is nervous but having fun. She was on Lyoko with her friend Dante. She was going to fight a weak Xana. Last time was difficult since the others were there and she couldn't show off. But with just Dante she could since the others wouldn't talk to him.

The three Lyoko Warriors on Earth back away as Xana Dante sparks with more energy. "Dante, we never should have trusted you."

"_You didn't. You never trusted me. I helped you and tried my best for you and what did you give me in return? Nothing. Not your trust or friendship. So I went to my father and joined him. He still trusted me, needed me."_

"Don't try too make us feel sorry for you half virus freak." Skitz takes a step towards him. "With out your powers you have nothing."

"_I had nothing. Now I have power. You have each other, families, friends, and more."_ Xana Dante points his hand at Skitz. "_Back off before I hurt you again. It will hurt your chances of winning the fight for knighthood."_

"I don't want to be your knight. None of us do."

"_Then you will all die."_ Xana Dante laughs evilly.

On Lyoko Sanne and Dante see the activated Tower. "No guards if we hurry we might not have to fight." As soon as she says this three Kankrelats and a Block appear. "I need too keep my mouth shut. How many times has that happened?" Sanne can't remember how many times scaring her even more.

"I will stay back on the Overwing and allow you time too distract them."

"Good idea." Sanne closes her eyes and focuses. She can feel the energy deep inside of her. "I can handle them." She leaps off of the Overwing and lands on the Sector below.

Sanne dodges lasers. The Block fires a freeze ray and she slides under it. "I have to do this, I can do this." She screams and an energy beam fires out at the Block hitting it on the Eye destroying it.

"Great job Sanne you hit it with your first shot!"

"I'll do even better." She leaps in to the air and fires another energy beam at a Kankrelat mid air hitting it on the Eye and destroying it.

"Amazing!"

"_Amazing."_ Xana Dante waves his hand and energy blasts the bridge behind the Lyoko Warriors. "_You know it is hopeless and still want too fight."_

"Of course we do. It is human nature not that you would know any thing about being human." Ark cringes as his injuries hurt.

On Lyoko Sanne is down to one Kankrelat. "Sanne watch out!" Sanne turns and sees a Krabe.

"No big." Sanne dodges two lasers from the Krabe and gets underneath it. The stomach starts too glow but Sanne gets out from under it and is behind it. She jumps on to its back and punches the Eye as hard as she can. The Krabe shakes then explodes. Before Sanne lands on the Sector she fires an energy beam and destroys the last Kankrelat. "Go Dante!" He dives on the Overwing then leaps off and goes in to the activated Tower.

Xana Dante sparks with energy. "_Fools."_ He turns in to a black mist and disappears.

The Lyoko Warriors are stunned. "Why did he disappear?" Ark and Krieger shrug their shoulders.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around Dante.

"Dante, launch a return we don't know what Xana did to the others."

"Yes Sanne." Soon the white bubble comes up reversing time.

Sanne is in the Factory when the other three show up ready to avenge her death. "What the frak?" Sanne turns around and sees the others.

"Are you ok? I was so worried when you wouldn't answer your phones. But Dante and I took care of the activated Tower by ourselves."

"Wait, Dante? He attacked us!"

"No he didn't he was with me. Dante?" A screen pops up and Dante appears.

"Yes Sanne?"

"Did you attack the others?"

"Of course not I was on Lyoko with you why?"

"But, then," Krieger sighs. "Xana tried to trick us, again." Ark rolls his eyes.

"Of course. If we just left the virus in the Tower we wouldn't have too worry about it."

"You guys don't have to do it. You can run away and be cowards." Sanne stares at the three. "Dante risks his life for us. He risks his life for Earth and asks for nothing in return. Who is the better human?"

"What ever." The other three get on the elevator and leave the Factory.

"Sanne, do you really think I'm human?" Dante can't hide the sadness in his voice.

"I know you are Dante. You're a better human then some I thought were good people. Now let's see if we can't get the other vehicles working." Sanne and Dante get to work.

After curfew Sanne sneaks back in to Kadic Academy. "I lost track of time. Please don't be on patrol grandpa." Sanne gets inside of the dorm building.

When she gets too her room she sees Ark sitting in front of the door. "Ark do you know how much trouble you would be in if Jim caught you on the girl's floor after hours? How many hours of detention do you think he'd give you?"

"I don't care. Sanne what is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You treat Dante like he's one of us."

"He is one of us. If you want to fight about it go ahead but it just proves too me he's a better human then the rest of you." Sanne tries to get past Ark but he grabs her by the arms.

"How can you say that? You know what his father is."

"Human? His father was William, his mother Ms. Delmas."

"You know there was more then that." Ark and Sanne stare daggers at each other. "You know Xana was more then just a watcher."

"And Dante turns on him! Dante could have joined him but didn't. He wants Xana dead as much as I do!"

"Sanne think about it. Think about the why."

"Why what? Why do we want Xana dead? Are you kidding me?"

"No, why can't you see what's in front of you?"

"I see some one who hates another person because of what his father did! Even though that same person fights against his father when he didn't have to. He could have turned his back on humanity but he didn't."

"Is that it?" Ark leans closer to Sanne. "You don't see what I see when I see you?" His arm reaches towards her.

"Whoa Ark, back off." Sanne backs away instead. "I, I can't be thinking about stuff like that now. I have to stop Xana. I, I have to make things work. We got the vehicles too work, you'll have the Overboard."

"That's not what I want."

"Well you can't have what you _want_ as long as you act like you do. Do you really think hatred for some one as nice and kind hearted as Dante looks good? Do you think hatred for some one who is willing too die for all of us looks nice?"

"But, Sanne, you, we, we said once we came here we'd you know, try to date and stuff since we're away from our parents."

"And now that I've seen the real you maybe I changed my mind." Sanne pushes past Ark and goes in to her room slamming the door shut behind her.

**A/N And so Sanne is in a new world that is kind of like the one she… can't remember. Losing her memories is hurting her not just because it's harder to do things with the Super Computer but also because she is forgetting her world. She is forgetting the things she has done. Will it get worse or be fixed? We will find out!**


	160. Chapter 160

**The Other Code Xana Episode 24: Dante**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoo**p.

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-135 and OWCX 1-23**

Sanne is at the Factory working with Dante. "I moved the parameters so the blocking should be gone. Let's try this program again." Sanne wipes sweat from her brow. "Ok Dante, step in to the middle of the platform."

"I am already in the middle Sanne." Dante looks around nervously. "You don't have to do this Sanne. I am content with being here."

"I'm not content with you being stuck on Lyoko." Sanne sighs as she knows his reason for being worried. "Don't listen to them. They don't know you like I do." Even with her memories slipping away she could cling on to the important ones. "You are coming to Earth."

Ark nearly chokes. "What? She's bringing it too Earth. We have to stop her." He starts to climb down from the other passage.

"Don't. We can't do any thing can we? We stop her today she does it tomorrow." Krieger shakes his head. "All this is over that half virus freak."

"We won't let her, I won't let her." Skitz leaps over the side. "Stop it right now!" Sanne misses a key stroke.

"What are you doing here? No, Dante, I have to cancel," A red exclamation point comes up. "No, damn it Skitz why did you interrupt me? This was dangerous as it was! Dante get out of the Tower!" There is no response.

"Sanne we aren't going to let you bring that thing to Earth." Skitz walks towards Sanne. "That thing," Sanne cuts her off.

"That _thing_ is Dante!" Sanne feels a rush of energy explode from her chest. "And if I lose him I'll kill you." A tiny spark of energy pops near her right eye. "I can do it."

"What the frak? You're getting that pissed off over that virus?" Sanne punches Skitz hard in the face. She falls backwards holding her nose.

"I am going to save him and you are going to help. I was trying to bring him to Earth when you interrupted me. Now there are so many errors I don't know if I can save him."

"Fine, bitch." Skitz puts a hand under her nose and feels the blood. "Frak me helping you do it."

"Or me." Ark climbs down the ladder. "Come on guys leave her to the virus freak." Skitz and Ark walk over to the elevator.

"You guys go, I'm going to watch."

"You're going to help her?" Skitz stares ignoring the blood running out her nose.

"No I'm going to watch. I'll let you guys know what happens." Krieger sits down on the floor as the twins step on the elevator.

"Frak you, all of you." Energy sparks through Sanne's hair. "Wow I have a lot of energy in this world." She holds her hand up and watches the energy spark around it. "Go away Krieger, go with them."

"Nope." The elevator doors close and the twins leave the Factory. "What can I do to help?" He gets up. "Errors and stuff I can't do any thing to help. But if there is any reason to go to Lyoko I'm there."

"You'll help me and Dante?" Sanne is surprised.

"Might as well. We need all the help we can get to fight Xana. I don't like him but we need the help."

"Thank you Krieger." Sanne goes back to the control panel. With her energy rushing through her veins her fingers move faster then ever. "Get in a Scanner, the middle one preferably."

"On it." Krieger takes the ladder down to the Scanner Room and gets in the middle Scanner. "I'm ready Sanne."

"Transfer Krieger, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." Krieger lands on Lyoko outside of the Tower Dante was in. "Krieger can you hear me?"

"Yeah um, what now Sanne?" Krieger looks at the Tower.

"Try to enter the Tower." Krieger places hand against it and can't push through. "Well?"

"Nope. What's next?"

"Try um, use your sword to break in." Krieger is confused.

"What sword? I'm not Ark." Sanne shakes her head. A new world and new powers for her friends.

"Use your axe to try and break in."

Krieger swings a few times but his axe bounces off. "Sanne I can't get in."

"Ok then the Tower was damaged not Dante. That means we have a better chance to save him."

"Any thing else I can do?"

"Not right now, thank you Krieger for helping him, me, us."

"So there is a us with Dante?" Sanne growls a little in frustration.

"Not like that. He's my, our friend."

"He is your friend. I don't know what I think of him."

"We'll talk about it later. I have to fix the Tower." Sanne gets to work.

Xana notices a problem on Lyoko. A black mist flies towards the damaged Tower and flies around. "Um, Sanne I think Xana knows some thing is going on." Krieger pulls his axe back out.

"Hold him off if you can. If you couldn't enter the Tower then Xana shouldn't be able to do it either." _I hope._ "If any Mega Tanks show up that could be dangerous. They can damage the Tower."

"I'll stop them Sanne." Krieger watches the black mist. "But hurry I don't know how many I could stop."

Sanne works through program code and lines of data. "I'm not seeing any errors. Dante if you have any ideas it would be nice too hear them." No response. "He probably can't even hear me."

Dante is looking around a blank white space. "Hello?" His voice echoes. "Sanne, can you hear me? Is this how it is going between Lyoko and Earth? Should it be taking so long?" He floats around the empty space.

Krieger hears a noise and turns to see a Mega Tank. "You were right Sanne, Mega Tank."

"Keep them off I have to figure out what happened. I need too find the errors." Sanne keeps scanning through thousands of lines of code and information.

Krieger circles around the Mega Tank keeping himself between it and the damaged Tower. "Make your move I dare you."

"Stop taunting it and destroy it already." Sanne finds a glitch. "Just keep it busy I found some thing." Sanne scans the glitch and studies it. "A major some thing if this reads right."

"I'll try to destroy it but I am alone." The Mega Tank opens and charges a blast. "Super Sprint!" He rushes the Mega Tank and before it can fire he slashes it with his axe across the Eye and destroys it. "That was actually pretty easy."

"You get the easy part." Sanne is unable to fix the glitch quickly. "I need help and only Dante can."

"What about your grandma? Couldn't she help?"

"Then we'd have to launch a return to wipe her memories. I don't need to make Xana stronger because of a stupid glitch." Sanne sighs. "Dante you would be a lot of help right now."

Dante is floating through nothing. Just white space every where around him. "Sanne, should it be taking this long? Do you all go through this?" He waits for a response. Verbal or physical. "I'm getting worried Sanne please." He continues floating.

Krieger hears a noise and runs around the damaged Tower to see a Mega Tank and a Krabe. "This will be a little harder." He blocks a laser with the flat of his axe. "Sanne maybe you could call the others?"

"And tell them what? They hate Dante and Skitz will be mad that you're helping him." Sanne scans the glitch again. "And I'm kind of busy could you keep it quiet?" She studies the date again looking for any thing that could help.

"I'm just looking for some help!" Krieger dodges a laser. "If the Mega Tank fires and I go to block it the Krabe will be able to destroy me."

"I know, I, I'll call them and tell them Xana's attacking they have to come for that." Sanne gets her Jcell out.

Skitz ignores her phone but Ark answers his. "What is it?"

"Xana's attacking. Krieger's on Lyoko fighting a Mega Tank and a Krabe. If you could find a way to make room for coming to the Factory that would be great." Sanne hangs up on him before he can respond.

"Super Sprint!" Krieger runs at the Krabe and cuts a leg off. Being lopsided it struggles to turn and fire a laser at him. The Mega Tank spins aiming at him but he keeps moving.

Ark and Skitz skate through the sewers. "He's probably attacking because of what Sanne did." Ark's malice is thick in his words.

"He's attacking because she released him. So I'd say yes he's attacking because of what Sanne did bro." Skitz and Ark go faster through the sewers.

Another Mega Tank rolls up to the damaged Tower as Krieger tries to destroy the first one. "Sanne I need help! There are too many of them!"

"I can't come to Lyoko I have to fix this." Sanne starts too sweat. "When they get here I'll send them."

Dante hears a voice. "Sanne?" He tries to float towards the sound of the voice. "Please help me. You have to help me I'm getting worried, scared."

Sanne hears the elevator running. "The Twins are here I'll send them as soon as they're in the Scanners." The elevator goes straight to the Scanner Room.

"We're ready." They run in to the left and right Scanner.

"Transfer Ark, Transfer Skitz, Scanner Ark, Scanner Skitz, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko near the damaged Tower. "Keep the Mega Tanks from damaging the Tower even more!"

"Why should we? I'm here to help Krieger." Skitz pulls out a dagger. "What about you Ark?"

"I might have some fun destroying them." He pulls out a broadsword. "So let's have fun." He lunges at a Mega Tank.

"What about the activated Tower?" Skitz runs to Krieger's side.

"There is none. I only said Xana was attacking I didn't say he activated a Tower." Sanne goes back to working on the glitch.

Krieger and Skitz are on either side of a Mega Tank. It spins with them trying to aim at one and then the other. Ark leaps out of the way of a Mega Tank blast. It slams in to a tree damaging it. "I think we should stop playing around." He charges the Mega Tank but it closes.

Skitz holds her dagger up. "Come on and open." She stands still.

"Skitz be careful!"

"Don't worry Krieger I can handle it." The Mega Tank aims at her and opens up. "Hai!" Skitz throws her dagger and hits the Mega Tank on the Eye destroying it. "I told you so."

"Oh man, more." Ark backs away from the Mega Tank he was dealing with when two more appear with a group of Hornets. "Sanne we need help."

"Well I can't!" Sanne breaks down the glitch trying to find the error that caused it. "This is your fault Skitz. Damn it he should be here by now."

"How in the hell is this my fault?" She dodges a laser fired from a Hornet. "I have to fight so we'll talk later." Skitz blocks a laser with her dagger.

"If there is a later Skitz." Sanne dissects the glitch more looking for a way too fix it. If she didn't she didn't know how mad she would be at Skitz. If she lost Dante…

"Super Sprint!" Krieger runs and jumps towards a tree. He runs up the tree and leaps off at the Hornets. He swings his axe and destroys two in one swing.

Dante hears laser fire and voices but can't get to them. "Some thing went wrong. I'm not going to Earth." He continues floating through the blank space. "What went wrong?"

A Mega Tank aims at the damaged Tower. "I don't think so!" Krieger throws his axe and hits the Mega Tank. He doesn't hit the Eye but it distracts the Mega Tank. "And now I don't have a weapon, damn." He backs away.

"Hai!" Skitz throws a dagger at the Mega Tank and hits the Eye destroying it. "Are you ok Krieger?"

"Yeah." Krieger runs over and grabs his axe. "Still have a couple of Hornets and a Mega Tank to deal with.

Sanne looks through the glitch when she sees a red zero. "There it is. One little zero and it throws the whole thing off." She deletes it and replaces it with a one. "I'll have you guys out of there as soon as Dante is out of the Scanner." She takes the headset off and hurries to the ladder.

Dante stumbles out of the middle Scanner. "What happened?" He looks up and sees Sanne coming down the ladder. "Sanne?"

"Dante!" Sanne leaps down the last four rungs and runs to him. She hugs him hard. "You're here." She squeezes him harder. "You're actually here."

"I, I am." Dante slowly moves his arms too hug Sanne. "Um, I guess this means I'm um, able to do stuff?" Dante takes in a deep breath of air. He smells Sanne's perfume and smiles.

"The mall and the restaurant, movies, and any thing else. You have to try eating. And then maybe get you too the pool."

"A pool? A place where swimming is done." Sanne nods.

"Well yeah. Oh wait you don't know how to swim." Memories come to Sanne from her original world. She smiles thinking of them. "I'll teach you ok? And then we can go to the skate park, and maybe a race, or an amusement park. There is so much to do on Earth I can't wait to show you."

"I'll do any thing you ask of me Sanne." Sanne looks up in to Dante's eyes and smiles.

"Well come with me to the Control Room so we can bring the others back and then we'll go out ok?"

"Um, ok." Dante and Sanne climb up the ladder.

After bringing the others back Sanne and Dante leave the Factory before the others saw him. Sanne didn't like how they treated him before and didn't want a fight to be the first thing to happen for Dante on Earth. She had plans and wanted to get started on them right away.

**A/N Ok people, I'm sure you're wondering what is going on, what this is all for. Some of you probably have it figured out, but for the ones who haven't there is a reason. There is a big plan that is playing out. It will all be revealed, eventually.**


	161. Chapter 161

**The Other Code Xana Episode 25: Living on the Edge**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoo**p.

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-135 and OWCX 1-24**

Sanne and Dante are at a public pool. "Ok Dante, take a deep breath and float on your back." He leans back and does for a few seconds. "Good!" Sanne pushes him towards the deeper end. They had to use a public pool as the other Warriors didn't want him "dirtying" the water at the school pool.

The others are in Krieger and Ark's room. "I can't believe she treats him like he's human." Skitz is sitting on Krieger's bed with him. "Ark can't you get her away from him?"

"I tried and since she met that virus freak she ignores me. It's sick." Ark and the others make faces of disgust.

"Yeah but as long as we're fighting Xana we need him." Skitz and Ark stare at Krieger. "We do. I don't like him any more then you do but we need him, for now. And after we beat Xana we can lock him up in a Tower on Lyoko and forget he ever existed."

"What if Sanne wants to keep him here?"

"How? Our parents would recognize him and kill him. And he has no papers, no documents, nothing. Don't worry Ark you'll have Sanne once we get rid of Xana, and Dante." Ark smiles.

"I hope so. She's so beautiful and smart and," The other two make gagging noises. "Just because you two have each other, bleh."

"I think we should just bump him off." Now Krieger and Ark stare at Skitz. "You know, bump him off of the edge of the Sector. He falls in to the Digital Sea and we're through with him."

"And if Sanne reacts um, like, focuses on getting him out?"

"She can't, we're done with him. I just hope we can do it soon. Its disgusting listening too her talk about him like Dante is a human."

"We still need him to fight Xana. He can deactivate Towers when Sanne can't get to Lyoko." Skitz grabs Krieger's hand.

"I don't want to hear about him now. She's gone and as soon as Ark is out of here…" Ark runs out of the room. "We can get to homework. After the last two attacks I'm way behind."

"Same here." The get their homework out and start working.

Sanne and Dante go to the mall and go to see a movie. "Come on Dante I think you might like this one." Sanne and Dante sit down as the previews come on.

"I am confused. These movies are very short and seem, incomplete."

"Those are previews of future movies. The movie we're watching starts after them."

"Oh."

During the movie Sanne reaches out and takes Dante's hand in hers. Dante is confused. "Sanne, are we supposed too hold hands? There is no one else next too me to hold hands with." Sanne let's go.

"I, no, it's difficult too explain." Sanne makes sure too keep her hands in her lap for the rest of the movie.

Xana notices Sanne turned her Jpocket off during the movie and activates a Tower.

A black mist appears in front of Ark. "Xana!" He back away.

"_Do not run Ark I am not here too hurt you but help you." _The black mist form in to a darker version of Sanne. "_You love Sanne don't you?"_

"I, well, I guess. Wait what do you care?"

"_She has feelings for my son. I want him away from her. I want my son back!"_ Xana sparks with energy. "_If you help me I will help you. No Dante and no problem for you."_

"Whoa dude back off. I, I don't think you should have him."

"_Why not? He is my son. Do you feel sorry for him?"_

"Hell no that half virus freak…" Ark glares at Xana. "Fine. What do I do?" Xana smiles evilly.

"_Just do what I ask."_

Sanne and Dante leave the movie theater. Sanne hadn't said a word after the hand holding incident. "Sanne now what do we do?"

"Um, I, let's go back too the Factory." Sanne doesn't look at him as she turns towards an exit.

"I'm sorry for what ever I did wrong."

"You didn't do any thing wrong. Dante it's hard too explain. Let's just go back and see if we can't work out a program to stop Xana."

"Yes Sanne."

When Sanne and Dante make it back too the Factory Xana has Ark in his clutches. "_Hello you two."_ He shakes Ark.

"Ark!"

"Sanne, please don't let him kill me." Xana shakes him again.

"_Be quiet. Sanne, Son, I will make a deal."_

"Let him go and we can talk." Sanne reaches for her Jcell.

"_He is my leverage. Surrender Son and I will let Ark go. Refuse and I will torture him before killing him."_

"I will father just," Sanne cuts Dante off.

"No way." Sanne has flashes of memory. Dante still had some power left and Xana would only become more dangerous if he took Dante back as a host.

"Sanne! You can't let him kill me for that half virus freak!"

"I won't let him Ark." Sanne focuses on her energy. In this world she had powers not just on Lyoko but on Earth. When she got mad at the others it came out. She just had to find a way to bring it out now. "Xana if you hurt my friends I will kill you. If you try and take Dante from us I will kill you. You are going too have to try very hard not to get killed."

"_And what makes you think I fear you?"_

"You should." Sanne sees a tiny spark of pink energy pop near her right eye. "I might kill you now just because I can." Sanne forms a plan in her mind.

"_I will kill you and still take my Son back. That way your friends will have no way to deactivate a Tower."_ Xana tosses Ark away.

"Dante, Ark, call the others and deactivate the Tower. I'll try too kill him but if I can't he'll probably kill me. Call my mother if that happens." _I won't let Xana win in this world._

"On it Sanne." Dante and Ark run in to the Factory.

"_Now that they are not here to protect you what will you do?"_

"I don't need their protection you bastard! You will never have Dante back as a host!" More energy sparks around her.

"_You love my Son that much? Even being a part of me?"_

"He has nothing of you in him! He is human one hundred percent!" Sanne starts too float in the air. "He is a better human then most!"

"_He is my Son and will be back too me." _Xana floats towards Sanne. "_After I kill you of course."_

"Just try it Xana!" Sanne lunges at him and tackles him in to the Factory. They break through the wall and fall to the floor. Sanne pulls her hand back then punches at Xana. Xana turns in to a black mist a second before and her hand smashes the floor of the Factory leaving a crater.

Xana reforms. "_Impressive but not enough too stop me."_ Xana fires an energy bolt at Sanne but Sanne deflects it.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Sanne sparks with more energy planning her next attack.

Skitz and Krieger hurry to the Factory after Ark called them. Moving through the sewers on their hoverboards Skitz makes plans.

Sanne flies after Xana when he starts too retreat. "Get back here!" He ignores her and flies farther away.

Skitz and Krieger make it to the Factory and take the elevator down to the Scanner Room. Dante sends them and then the vehicles. He starts the auto transfer and lands on Lyoko in the Mountain Sector soon after. "Where do we go?" Ark is already on the Overboard.

"East." Dante gets on the Overwing and takes off.

Sanne catches Xana over a large sky scraper and knocks him in too the roof. "Why are you running?"

"_Running? I was flying."_ Xana floats off of the roof. "_I was doing what I had planned."_

"And what's that?"

"_Some thing you should ask your good friend Ark about."_ Energy sparks around Xana's throat. "Yes Xana I'll make sure he takes a swim in the Digital Sea if he refuses too join you."

"No, you, you're trying to trick me."

"_Really? I do not need to. Ark hates my Son because you love him. You were supposed too date Ark and yet you ignored him. What is it about my son that makes you love him?"_ Sanne pushes away memories of times with Dante.

"I don't love him like that. He is my friend and I am trying to show him Earth, life. I will make sure he wants to stay after we kill you."

"_But you have already failed. Ark will tell the others the plan and Dante will die as he refuses to join me."_ Xana's sneer makes Sanne's blood boil.

"I'll stop them."

"_How? You are far away and I will keep you away."_

"You won't do a damn thing Xana!" Sanne explodes with energy. An energy bolt finds Xana and burns his face blinding him. "See you later." Sanne flies towards the Factory as fast as she can.

With out Xana there she loses focus and rage losing control of her powers and has to land. She runs the rest of the way to the Factory.

Sanne puts the headset on. "I'm coming guys wait for me!"

"What, Sanne? Where's Xana?" Ark's concern for Xana scares Sanne.

"I took care of him." Sanne starts the auto transfer and sends herself to Lyoko as close to the others as she could get.

Xana turns in to a black mist and uses the satellite on top of the sky scraper to go through the electrical grid and get back to the Factory fast. "_Every thing is going according to plan. They will kill Dante and she will kill them."_ He turns in to a black mist and goes to Lyoko.

The others pick Sanne up and she gets on the Overwing behind Dante. "Dante," She whispers. "Ark made a deal with Xana to either have you surrender or kill you. Do not let them get you alone."

"How will they kill me?"

"Ark will try and push you in to the Digital Sea. I can't say stay away from the edge since this is the Mountain Sector but please be careful."

"Ok Sanne." Sanne wraps her arms around his waist tighter.

"I'm sorry they hate you so much. I'll try and protect you as best I can." Dante doesn't respond.

When the Lyoko Warriors get closer Xana creates three Mega Tanks and a Tarantula. "_I don't even need them but if Ark turns on me, he will pay."_

The Lyoko Warriors wind their way down the many paths of the Mountain Sector. When they see the activated Tower Sanne slows down a little. "You guys attack and I'll defend Dante. Just distract them long enough for Dante to get in to the Tower." Sanne focuses on her energy. It was much easier to bring them out on Lyoko.

The Tarantula fires at Krieger and Skitz on the Overbike. The Mega Tanks open and fire at Ark. "Frak!" The Overboard is hit and he falls to the Sector below. He has to reach out and grabs the edge of a pathway.

Sanne sees Ark fall and worries a little. "Dante I want you to stay on here. I have to fight and keep Ark away from you."

"Ok Sanne." Sanne leaps off of the Overwing and lands next to Ark.

"Ark, are you ok?"

"I'll live." Sanne helps him up.

"You better live I can't lose you." Sanne runs at the monsters and Ark follows with his sword ready.

Krieger blocks lasers with his sword as Skitz tries to get closer to the monsters. "One more sweep and I'll leap off." Skitz turns the Overbike around the Tower then dives from behind. A Mega Tank opens and starts to charge an attack.

"Now!" Skitz pulls up as Krieger leaps off. He lands in front of the Mega Tank and slashes at it with his axe. Krieger hits it across the Eye destroying it.

Sanne gets closer and sends energy in to her hand. "Go after one of the Mega Tanks I'll take the Tarantula." Sanne ducks under a laser.

"Maybe I should guard Dante."

"Don't you dare get close too him." Sanne sparks with energy. "He doesn't need your protection."

"Ok you don't need to be so protective of that virus freak." Sanne stares at him but goes back to attacking the monsters.

Krieger runs around the activated Tower to the other side and surprises the Mega Tank. It closes up and his axe slams in to the outer shell. "Open up!" He swings his axe again.

Sanne takes her chance and charges the Tarantula. It focuses on Skitz firing lasers and doesn't see Sanne until it is too late. "Die!" She charges her hand with energy and punches the Tarantula in the chest. The energy explodes destroying it.

Xana sparks with energy and fires an energy bolt at Dante. It hits the Overwing and he falls to the Sector path below. When Sanne hears his cry she turns around and sees Ark walking towards him. "Dante run!" Sanne is distracted and doesn't see the Mega Tank open.

"Sanne watch out!" She turns in time to jump out of the way.

Ark continues to walk towards Dante. "Ark don't do this." Dante backs away. "You can't do this."

"Shut up you half virus freak." Ark points his sword at him. "I will make sure you don't infect our lives."

"I don't want to infect any thing I just want to live."

"Living is not an option."

Sanne is torn between the Mega Tank and Ark. She dodges another blast. "Krieger, Skitz, stop this thing I have to stop Ark!" She leaps away from the Mega Tank and runs as fast as she can.

"_Stop!"_ Xana appears in front of her. "_You will not prevent this from happening. Ark has made his choice. They all made their choice. Why do you think they do not try and destroy the Mega Tank?"_

"No, they have to!" Sanne tries to get around Xana but can't. "Run away Dante!"

"It is too late." Ark pushes Dante closer to the edge.

"No!" Sanne sparks with energy and creates a shield around her. "Krieger, Skitz stop Ark I'll handle the Mega Tank!"

"Why should we?" Skitz, still on the Overbike, remains hovering.

Krieger sees the Mega Tank and wonders why it had stopped attacking. Skitz and Sanne weren't paying attention and would be easy targets. "Xana is setting us up." Krieger crouches. "Super Sprint!" Krieger runs past the Mega Tank and leaps over Sanne and Xana. "Don't do it Ark!" Krieger is about to stop Ark when Skitz throws a dagger at him hitting him in the back and sending him back to Earth.

"No!" Sanne pushes her energies out trying to force Xana out of her way but he holds fast. "Ark if you kill Dante I'll kill you!"

"You can't kill me for wiping this freak off the Earth, or Lyoko."

"Ark please I've never done any thing to you. I don't want to die." Dante begs for his life. "Please, Ark, don't," Ark kicks him hard in the chest. Dante falls backwards and falls over the edge of the path.

"Skitz save him!" Sanne turns and sees her stay in her place. "Skitz I'll kill you both!" Sanne feels her energy rise.

"I'm not saving that freak."

Xana sends the Mega Tank away. He deactivates the Tower before turning in to a black mist and disappears.

Sanne runs past Ark and looks over the edge. She couldn't see Dante. "I can't believe you did that." Sanne turns towards Ark. "You just killed him. You murdered him." Her voice is smooth and cold.

"He wasn't human how could I murder it?" Sanne punches Ark so hard in his chest that her fist goes through his chest devirtualizing him. Sanne is about to attack Skitz when Krieger uses the control panel too bring her and Skitz back.

Krieger hears yelling and screaming. He goes to the ladder and starts to climb down when he hears another scream louder than the ones before. When he gets to the Scanner Room he sees blood smeared across the far wall. He looks around and sees Skitz lying on the floor. "Skitz?" He goes to her and finds more blood.

"Get away from that bitch!" Krieger looks up and sees Sanne. Energy sparks around her. Her hair stands on end as power flows through her. She has Ark by the throat.

"Sanne put him down." Krieger slowly walks away from Skitz. "We can talk about it." Sanne squeezes her hand and Krieger hears a snapping noise as Ark goes limp. "Please calm down."

"I have a mission." She throws Ark at Krieger and knocks him backwards. He hits his head on the floor and is knocked out. Sanne moves faster then humanly possible too climb up the ladder and go to the control panel. "It says I have to wait, frak that." She sets up the auto transfer and hurries back down.

When Sanne lands on Lyoko her energy keeps her from being affected by going too soon. "Xana, get out here!" A black mist soon appears.

"_You did exactly what I wanted you to do. You killed your friends leaving only you too fight me."_

"Oh I won't fight I'll kill." Sanne leaps at Xana so fast he can't react and she punches him in the chest ripping an energy orb out of him. She shoves it in to her chest and feels her powers grow even more.

"_Impressive but I will not fail!"_ Xana fires an energy bolt at her but Sanne knocks it away.

"I w_as sen_t here with th_e soul purpo_se of killing you." Sanne doesn't fight the corruption. She drew on the raw power. "And I _will wi_th this next m_ove."_ Sanne creates an energy orb in her hand and throws it at Xana. Xana dodges it easily. Sanne creates two more and throws them which he also dodges. Sanne throws more and more, dozens of them, with Xana dodging all of them.

"_And how did that kill me?"_

"My mo_ve isn't don_e." Sanne grasps her hand tightly and dozens of energy orbs fly at Xana. They slam in to him exploding with each hit. Sanne focuses on one large energy orb as the smaller ones slam in to Xana. When the last one hits Xana she throws the final energy orb. When it hits Xana in the chest he explodes. Sanne rushes forward when she sees the two remaining energy orbs. She grabs a purple one and throws it in to the Digital Sea. When she goes to grab the last one a black mist surrounds it.

The black mist flies towards Sector 5 with the energy orb. "I won't ch_ase after you X_ana." Sanne points her hand at the black mist and fires an energy bolt. The black mist disperses and the energy orb falls in to the Digital Sea. _"Frak you Xana._" Sanne flies to the closest Tower and enters it.

Sanne sends herself back to Earth and finds Krieger was still knocked out. The blood of the Twins covered the floor. Skitz and Ark were still breathing. If she Scanned them they would be fine. "Frak you." She climbs down the ladder and turns the Super Computer off.

She goes back to Kadic Academy and grabs as much of her things as possible. She wasn't going to stay there. She would take all the money she had in her bank account and run away.

_Ah, not what we want._

"What?" Sanne looks around. She was in the nothingness. "How did I get here?"

_Well since they died you did not. We still needed you though so it was decided too bring you back._

"They? You mean Ark and Skitz." Sanne, now calm and out of that world, realizes what she did. "I frakked up."

_Well as we see it when you killed Xana some good had to be removed and so it shall not count against your record._

"My record?"

_Your good and evil record. _

"Oh, yeah." Sanne sighs. "Why can't I remember stuff? Why can't I remember the programs and my friends from my world? It was so hard to remember Dante and stuff."

_It was voted on. Your attachment to previous worlds was affecting your performance. You must go in and destroy Xana, nothing else._

"I'm not a machine. I, I miss my friends and family. I miss how they acted. The Ark's and Skitz's of these other worlds act so differently. Krieger is always weird. The only one who seems the same is Dante."

_You noticed that did you? He is, different. Some thing we did not count upon but it does not matter if you have no memory of him._

"But I want to remember! And the programs! I need them to fight Xana."

_It was voted on. The use of those programs was inefficient and often caused problems so they were removed from your memory._

"So I don't get any say in any thing?"

_Only you may choose what world you go to._

"I, I don't know any more. Why me? Aren't there other Sanne's who can do this?"

_No._

"Why? Why me?"

_Because you lived on the edge of timelines. Because you lived on a plane that was different from others. That is why you were chosen._

"Oh. So I'm it. I stop, it stops. I keep going, it keeps going."

_Yes._

"But what are you? I mean, are you God?"

_We are, and are not. Some times we are called God. Some times we are called Allah or Vishnu or the Goddess. Some consider us fate and others Satan._

"So like you created the Universe?"

_No. Not this one._

"This one? I didn't mean the different time lines."

_I did not either. There are currently nine Universes. We created the first two and controlled them completely. After that we experimented. Some had control, others less. But then your Universe came from no where. We never saw it coming. We never thought of it happening. We watched it for a few billion years._

"Wait so my Universe was just, poof?"

_You could say that._

"So like every thing that happened here just happened? No you guys what ever you are doing things?"

_Very little. We sent an asteroid too destroy the dinosaurs. How unfortunate for us that it seemed a higher power wanted us too._

"What? Aren't you guys thee higher power?"

_So we thought. But if we had not sent that asteroid you and your friends would not have been sent back home, Naia would not have torn a hole between the worlds, and we would not have what we do today._

"Wow, um, ok." Sanne remembers the world with magic. "But in one world the other moon was still there."

_Only one?_

"Ok I mean one of the worlds I went to. There was magic and stuff in that world."

_And no Naia. No Naia and no going back to the time of the dinosaurs and so no need for us too send an asteroid too send you back._

"But then that means that we had already gone back in time and been sent back before we did it since the second moon was gone before that happened.

_Was it? Or is that what your mere mortal mind understands? _

"Um, I don't know."

_Any other questions?_

"Yeah. Before Naia did her thing I went to another world, why?"

_Too prepare you. Also that world needed help then. That Sanne had been hurt badly and would not wake up with out help._

"Ok. Um, I don't know, why am I doing this?"

_Too raise your good levels._

"I know that but why? What does it mean? Can I see the meter or what ever it is that keeps track of it?"

_There is no meter or measuring device. And it is part of the plan. Do not worry we will let you make the choice when you are ready._

"What choice? Tell me now!"

_We can not. Now where would you like to go?_

"I'm not done yet. Why did you like speed things up?"

_We did not Ark and Naia did._

"Why did I die in the world where I was evil? After I killed Xana I should have lived since I wasn't good."

_You did not die you committed suicide. It was to balance out all the good people you and Xana had killed in that world._

"Oh. Well um, I don't know." Sanne thinks of a new question. "How many are there of you?"

_Nine._

"Wait, there are nine of you and nine Universes? So like one of you is created for every one?"

_No. But I was in trouble. I wanted a Universe of my own and they wouldn't give me one. When yours formed they thought I went above their heads on the decision. Of course after a few million years they realized none of us alone have the power._

"Wow. So like then, this is your Universe right?"

_Yes. But I've done very little. While the others control their Universe one way or another I let things go. You are the first thing I have interfered with as much as this. But I needed to stop Xana. With their help we formed a plan and now you will be the savoir._

"I will save an entire Universe. Wow."

_Choose a world._

"I, well, um, a normal one but one where they like-" Sanne disappears.

**A/N And so we learn a lot about the being/s and Sanne's Universe. And she lost control killed Xana, and Ark, and Skitz. Before you ask, the main difference in this world was that every one was meaner. I know stupid difference but it was bound to happen. Anyways, we are getting close to the end, and the final plan!**


	162. Chapter 162

**The Other Code Xana Episode 26: A Different Dante**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoo**p.

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-135 and OWCX 1-25**

Sanne appears in the elevator at the Factory. "Dante." She looks around. "I didn't even finish my sentence!" When the elevator stops and the door opens she runs too the control panel. "Dante?" A screen pops up. "Who are you?"

"Hello Sanne." A pixie punk girl stares out. "Who is Dante? Or did you decide too change my name? I'll take any one you give me but I was growing on Danielle."

"No, I," Sanne has a rush of memories flood her brain. Her knees buckle as they feel like a truck slamming in to her.

"Sanne!" Danielle watches her collapse. "Xana isn't attacking what can I do?!" Danielle starts to panic. "Sanne!"

"I, I'm ok. I think I am." Sanne drags herself up off the floor by the computer chair. Sanne breathes hard trying to catch her breath. "Danielle, it's been two weeks since I found you."

"It has? I can't tell time on here. Two weeks would be fourteen days. And that would be three hundred and thirty six hours."

"I know you can't tell time on there that is why I told you." Sanne shakes her head trying too make the memories line up. Xana had attacked four times in two weeks. He was weak and that made things easier. And she finds that Krieger and Ark were crushing on Danielle. "That will make things easier."

"What will?"

"Um, Danielle, I," Sanne can't bring up memories from the other worlds. She tries but the more she struggles the harder it is. "I think we need too find a way to get you to Earth. That will limit Xana's access too you."

"What about the Overvehicles?"

"We can work on those later." Sanne looks in too Danielle's eyes and feels a rush of emotions. The eyes were just like Dante's.

"Sanne, your face has turned red is that normal?"

"No I, um, it's nothing." Sanne tries to ignore Danielle but the same thoughts and emotions keep rising.

When Sanne leaves the Factory she takes the streets too let the cool air help her. She had been warm and flustered the whole time and it distracted her. "It's a girl not a guy. Her name is Danielle it isn't Dante." She looks up at the stars. "I can't be in love with her." Sanne keeps walking trying too clear her head.

Sanne doesn't notice how empty the streets are. There are no people, no cars, no one walked the sidewalks. It is as if the city had been deserted.

When back at Kadic Academy she finds Ark and Skitz in her room. "What's up?" Sanne sits down on her bed.

"Homework and tests and stuff. Where were you all day?" Skitz stares at Sanne's neck.

"Um, at the Factory." Sanne puts a hand on her neck. "Didn't I tell you?" She rubs it and doesn't feel any thing.

"No. You keep disappearing during the day. Like you are one of _them_." Sanne is confused. "And what were you doing coming back this late at night?"

"This late? It's barely eight. The sun just went down a few minutes ago."

"Long enough past sundown we were starting too worry." Sanne rolls her eyes.

"I'm fine. Want help with your homework?" Both Twins shake their head.

"I was just about to leave." Ark gets off of Skitz's bed and leaves the room.

Sanne lies in bed and stares at the ceiling. She didn't just have the fear of Xana she had the strange mix of feelings for Danielle. When she looked in to Danielle's eyes she saw Dante. She had the feelings she had for Dante. "I was never that in love with him. Why is it so hard now?" She turns over and stares at the wall. "I loved Krieger." She gasps. "That bastard he did this too me. He even told me that Dante was different. He was able to stop me from loving Krieger but not Dante." Sanne curls up in too a ball and cries.

The next morning was Monday. Sanne goes too class but is distracted. She wrote down ideas for how too destroy Xana.

After class Sanne rushes off to the Factory. She tells herself it's to help fight Xana but she also knows deep down that it was to see Dante, no Danielle. Her feelings conflicted and confused her. It was Dante in her mind but it wasn't in body.

Sanne sits down in the computer chair. "Danielle?" A screen comes up and Danielle appears.

"Hello Sanne. How was your day?"

"Confusing. Um, did you make any progress?"

"No." Sanne winces when she sees the sad look on Danielle's face. She wanted too reach through and make Danielle feel better. "I'm being absolutely useless."

"No you're doing your best. I haven't done much either have I?" Sanne smiles trying too make her feel better. "But we can change that."

"Yes we can Sanne." They get back to work.

Skitz and the others go to the Factory a little before dinner. "We can't leave her alone. Why she acts like _they_ won't go for her I don't know."

"She's been obsessed with the Super Computer and Danielle." Krieger and Ark smile. Skitz makes gagging noises.

"You two pervs. At least when Jeremie was crushing on Aelita he just thought she was a computer AI. She's the daughter of Xana!"

"But she's hot," Krieger continues.

"And smart and spunky and," Ark continues.

"And hot, don't forget hot."

"Of course she's hot." Skitz makes more gagging noises. "Come on sis you have to admit she is."

"Pervs." The three get too the Factory and take the elevator down to the Control Room.

Sanne is surprised too see her friends. "What's going on? Xana isn't attacking is he? The Super Scan didn't go off."

"And I do not feel any pulsations." Danielle doesn't look at the others, only Sanne. "We are working on a few programs."

"And it's getting close too dark. Sanne you have to come with us."

"Why? What's the big deal?" Sanne turns back too the monitor. "Ok Danielle we need too," Skitz grabs her head and turns it.

"She doesn't have any bite marks." Skitz moves her head some more examining her neck.

"And she was out during the day she's not one of _them_ Skitz she's just obsessed." Krieger grabs one arm while Ark grabs another.

"Let me go!" Sanne struggles but Ark and Krieger are too strong.

"No Sanne we aren't going too let you be eaten by some random Vampire because you ignored every thing for Xana and the Super Computer." Sanne is so stunned she stops resisting.

As the others help her back too Kadic Academy Sanne has more memories come to her. They are short and not very detailed. Some were just a news flash about strange deaths in New York City. More news bulletins as more cities are affected by a strange cult. Then finally more then two years after the first attack it was declared Vampires were responsible for the attacks. After the initial panic people learned not too go out at night. People learned what was real and what wasn't. No cross or holy water would help. A wooden stake meant nothing. The Vampires were fast, powerful, and deadly.

Sanne lies awake again. This world looked normal, at first. But now there was a female Dante and Vampires. What else was different about this world that she didn't remember? She could be killed at a moments notice by some thing she didn't know about.

Sanne turns in bed and looks at Skitz. She seemed like Skitz but she knew it wasn't the one she knew. It wasn't the Skitz she grew up with. It was close too the one she knew. This Skitz probably had the same thoughts and reactions as the one she knew. "Skitz?" No response. "I can't remember if you're a heavy sleeper or not. I think you were, are you?" She gets no response. "Or maybe that is this world's Sanne's memories of you. Maybe the Skitz I knew was a light sleeper. Was she dating some one in my world? I think she did but now I don't remember. I have these memories, not even sure they are, of her and I dating. Maybe it explains why I have these feelings for Danielle." Sanne continues too talk even though Skitz was asleep.

The next morning Sanne feels a little better. After her long talk with a sleeping friend she started too remember some things. She knew Skitz had a boyfriend. She couldn't remember his name but she knew he had dark skin, maybe even black she wasn't sure. She knew she had dated Skitz in another world. She knew that she had dated Odd in one too.

Sanne is in the shower when she is pushed in to the wall. "Hey what are," Sanne's head is slammed in too the wall.

"_Shut up!"_ Sanne recognizes the messed up voice.

"Xana, what do you want?"

"_I want too know who you are."_ Sanne struggles but can't break the grip.

"I want too know how you possessed some one." Sanne is turned around quickly and slammed back against the wall. She sees now it was the science class skeletal dummy. "That explains it."

"_But it doesn't explain what you are. Or where you came from Sanne." _Sanne realizes what Xana was talking about.

"You heard me last night?" The skeletal dummy nods. "Well I guess it doesn't hurt too tell you." Sanne looks around for help.

"_Tell me! There is no one else here too save you."_ Xana shakes Sanne.

"I'll tell you! Hold on don't you have any patience?" Sanne tries to laugh but Xana shakes her again. "Ok, fine. I am from a different world. I was sent here to stop some thing. I'm not sure what though. Last time I had to keep a car from hitting Skitz." Sanne tries too push the skeletal dummy away but can't. "I'm not going too run let me go." The skeletal dummy does.

"_Are you here too stop me?" _Sanne shakes her head.

"No. If that was it I'd still be in the first world I went to. It's some thing much smaller than that. I think it might have some thing too do with Vampires." Sanne gets an idea. She isn't sure it will work but she has to try. "And you can help."

"_Why would I help you?"_

"I'm not Sanne. I'm not trying to kill you or any thing. I act like it sure but really I'm not. I think I'm here to kill the Vampires."

"_And how would I help?"_

"I think maybe with your powers we could kill them. And on the plus you'll be a hero. Do you think the kids here would fight you if you were a hero? Hell they might help you!"

"_Why should I trust you?"_

"Because I have no reason too hurt you. I won't even be here after I do what I'm supposed to do. So what do you say Xana? We can work out a way to kill all Vampires and I go away or you piss me off and I'll use the powers given too me to kill you."

"_What powers?"_

"I just told you I traveled here from a different world. I told you I go from world too world fixing things. I have powers but I'm not exactly supposed too use them on you. Keyword is supposed." Sanne smiles evilly. "What do you think?"

"_The others are near the Tower. I must go and deal with them."_ The skeletal dummy collapses as a black mist leaves it.

"I better get too the Factory." Sanne gets dressed and runs out of the girl's shower room.

On Lyoko the Lyoko Warriors are near the activated Tower. "Danielle please stay back." Krieger pulls two broad swords out.

"I'll protect her." Ark pulls out a spear.

"You two can fight over her later." Skitz points her arm at a Krabe. "Sorry Danielle it's as if they don't know two beautiful girls already."

"You and Sanne don't count you're like sisters." Skitz rolls her eyes.

"Do you two want too fight Xana or not? Who knows what he is doing too Sanne." Skitz fires an arrow from her arm and misses the Krabe.

"We can fight." Krieger crouches ready too attack the guards. A Krabe and three Kankrelats.

Sanne gets too the sewers and takes off on her hoverboard. She had to hurry.

Krieger dodges a laser and leaps at a Kankrelat. It is too slow and he slashes it with a sword destroying it. "Ha, beat that Ark."

Ark leaps in the air with his spear over his head. He spins it building momentum. When he lands he sweeps it across the ground knocking two Kankrelats away and over the edge of the Sector. "Two with one attack."

Skitz runs forward dodging the lasers from the Krabe. "Laser Arrow!" She hits it on the leg. It fires a laser and hits her in the chest.

"Never send a girl to do a man's job." Ark rushes forward with his spear.

"Never send a boy to do a man's job." Krieger rushes forward with his swords.

Both boys trying to impress Danielle rush at the Krabe. It fires lasers but is torn between which ones too shoot at. Ark and Krieger go on either side confusing it even more.

"I call it!" Ark lunges at the Krabe

"I call it!" Krieger lunges at the Krabe.

They collide over the Krabe and land on top of it. The Krabe turns and runs for the edge of the path. "You idiots get off of it!" Skitz aims at the Krabe but can't hit the Eye from her position.

"I got them." Sanne's voice is followed by Krieger and Ark being materialized just as the Krabe leaps over the edge. "Danielle, deactivate the Tower. No need for a return."

"Yes Sanne." Danielle runs in too the activated Tower.

She floats up too the second platform. She lands on the platform and walks over too the control panel. She places her hand on it and soon the screens fall around her. "Tower deactivated."

"Good job Danielle! Ready too come back Skitz?"

"You know it." Soon Skitz materializes back too Earth.

The kids go back to school. They had missed morning classes and it was time for lunch. "Alright meatballs and gravy," Ark takes a bite. "If this was the Twilight Zone." He spits them out.

"I wonder how long it will be before Jim finds us." Krieger takes a sip of his drink. There is the sound of a throat being cleared. "Hi Jim."

"Where were you earlier?"

"We went off in the sewers." Sanne stands up. "Skitz and Ark really believe all of those stupid stories. Krieger and I were proving them wrong. And of course we got lost and were lucky to get back." Jim glares. "Hey I was on your side!"

"All four of you will serve detention after classes." All four groan. "And no complaints!"

"Yes Jim." The four continue lunch.

After detention Sanne is on her bed staring at the wall. She had a plan. She didn't know if it would work or not. If Xana trusted her enough to give her the codes she could destroy him. If he didn't, she would still kill the Vampires but still have an incredibly strong enemy too fight. "I hate you voice. I want my original memories back. I won't keep this up if you don't give me back my memories."

For another night Skitz listens too her friend's seemingly insane ramblings and worries even more about her.

**A/N Oops, Skitz was faking to be asleep! And Vampires? Cool if you ask me lol. And not those gay sparkly Twilight ones either but the sun killing kind. Also, thank you for your reviews on Code Naia! I loved writing about Arrow and Sanne and the rest. And of course am now working on Code Naia War Stories. But I was wondering about an original. Mostly Code Naia but without Xana and stuff. Lab in America making a Quantum Processor used to make things. Like say, make food from virtual material and end world hunger. With the Sentient Artificial Intelligence, SAI, as the computer program. Dr. Jordan Freeman, blonde woman, PHD from MIT and stuff is head of the project. They test bringing things too Earth, and it kinda works. Then they try the opposite, and send an apple. The Quantum Processor records it and now they can produce apples. They try an old lab rat with a missing limb, send it, and when they bring it back it has four legs and looks healthy! After more tests they get a human "volunteer". Quotes for it being a former Marine who snapped and started to rape and murder civilians so if he dies its no big deal. But he corrupts SAI, comes out, attacks, levels the place. And from there on it is mostly like Code Naia. What do you all think? Of course there won't be crazy ass Sanne, or Strong Faith Based Arrow, and stuff like that but I think a guard named Barney, another named James, a resistance, so forth.**


	163. Chapter 163

**The Other Code Xana Episode 27: Blood Rain**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoo**p.

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-135 and OWCX 1-26**

Sanne is trying to work out a deal with Xana. She has to hide in the sewers too talk to him. "Xana, are you there?" A black mist appears.

"_I have thought over your proposal. If you are what you say you are I see no reason not too try what you ask."_

"I tell nothing but the truth. I am here to destroy the Vampires and nothing more. I'll make you stronger and make them like you. Is it a deal?"

"_Yes. But right now I have activated a Tower."_

"Ok, do some minor damage and we'll launch a return." As Xana turns in to a black mist Sanne's phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey Sanne um, I was wondering um, your Jtop is beeping. That means the Super Scan found some thing right?"

"Yes Skitz that means Xana is attacking. Call Krieger and your brother and hurry too the Factory." Sanne hangs up on her and hurries through the sewers. "Please let every one be ok."

Sanne is the first to the Factory and gets the headset on. "Danielle are you there?"

"Of course," A screen pops up and Danielle appears. "Where else would I be?" Danielle smiles sweetly at Sanne.

"Forget it. Um, Xana's attacking, you know that. I'm waiting for the others. Are you in the right Sector?"

"I already took a Way Tower too the Forest Sector."

"Good we just need the others to get here." Sanne leans back in the chair knowing there was nothing to worry about.

At Kadic Academy a black mist appears and flies through the cafeteria. It knocks over chairs and tables. Jim sees it and knows what it is. He first calls his wife then his daughter. "Sanne, you need too go too your parent's house in the city. Find the others and get them there too."

"What, why grandpa?"

"Just do it! I won't let you get hurt." Jim hangs up on her.

"Xana attacked and Jim saw we will need a return." Sanne smiles too herself. Just like it had been planned.

The other Lyoko Warriors make it easily to the Factory. They take the elevator straight down to the Scanner Room. "We have to hurry."

"Why?" Krieger steps in to the middle Scanner.

"Xana attacked, Jim saw, and will probably be on his way here. We'll need a return." Sanne sets up the programs. "Transfer Skitz, Transfer Ark, Transfer Krieger, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Ark, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector.

"Are you coming Sanne?" Danielle is nervous. She hadn't met Jim or Samantha and did not want that moment too happen any time soon.

"Right now," Sanne sets up the autotransfer and soon lands on Lyoko. "We need too head west!" She starts running.

"Wait up!" The others chase after her.

Sanne sees the activated Tower and five Kankrelats. "He's making this easy, good." Sanne closes her eyes and focuses on her energy. In this world she could sense it but only barely. She would struggle to use it. "Danielle, stay back ok?"

"I know Sanne." Danielle stops and the others rush past her.

Krieger runs at a Kankrelat blocking lasers with his swords. When he gets closer Ark runs by with his spear out. "Hey I was going too kill them!"

"You're going to slow. Danielle shouldn't be left standing around all day." Odd spears a Kankrelat destroying it.

"Skitz let them go." Sanne rolls her eyes.

"Idiots." Skitz shakes her head.

Krieger slashes a Kankrelat destroying it. Ark knocks Krieger out of his way. "They're mine!" Danielle laughs.

"Those two are so funny! Its like I'm really worth fighting like that." Skitz and Sanne turn to her.

"Um Danielle, if we ever get you to Earth every guy will be fighting like that over you. You're beautiful and smart and amazing." Skitz stares at Sanne. "What?"

"I don't think it will be just the boys fighting over her." Sanne looks away. If she had been on Earth she would be blushing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sanne continues watching the boys attack the Kankrelats.

Krieger kicks a Kankrelat at Ark. Ark knocks it away and it goes over the edge of the Sector. "Hey throw me another ball."

"Bet you can't hit a home run!" Krieger dodges a laser and grabs a Kankrelat. He tosses it at Ark. Ark swings his spear like a bat and misses. The Kankrelat lands behind him and fires a laser hitting him in the back.

"That was a bad pitch!" Ark turns around and strikes the Kankrelat destroying it. "Pitch again and this time do it right down the middle no funny pitches!"

"Where did the last one go?" Ark and Krieger look around and don't see it.

Sanne is nervous. Xana wanted a return done but this was too easy. "Danielle, stay out here. I'll go in and deactivate the Tower."

"Why Sanne?"

"It might be a trap. He made it too easy." Sanne walks towards the activated Tower. "Boys if you're done playing baseball I need to do my job." Sanne enters the activated Tower.

After deactivating the Tower Sanne launches a return.

The next day Sanne relaxes. After the last attack she figures Xana would be quiet.

Sanne takes a walk a little before sunset. As she lies on the grass staring at the sky she sees a strange cloud. It had a red tint too it. The redness gets deeper and darker. "What the heck kind of cloud is that?" Some thing falls on her arm. When she takes a closer look she sees how red it looked. "It looks like blood." Another drop falls on her shirt. As a couple more fall on her skin she hears her Jpocket beep. "Super Scan, Xana's doing some thing." Sanne starts too run for the sewer entrance as more red drops fall from the sky.

Before Sanne can make it the red drops get heavier and fall faster. When some gets in her mouth she spits it out. "It is blood!" She runs even faster now.

People in Paris panic as blood rains down from the sky. "It's a sign of the apocalypse!" A man thumps a Bible too his chest. "Repent! Repent all ye sinners repent!" He continues screaming at passerbys.

Sanne makes it inside the sewers then gets her Jcell out. She calls Skitz. "Skitz, Xana's attacking. Use the school's entrance."

"Is it true? I'm looking through a window and it does look like blood."

"It is. What Xana is doing I'm not sure."

"What the frak do you think he's doing? Blood raining from the sky? Vampires will be all over us!" Sanne almost drops her phone.

"Oh um, well, then hurry. And call the others." Sanne hangs up and runs through the sewers.

As Sanne makes it too the end she sees the sewer water was tainted red. She climbs up the ladder and pushes the sewer cover aside. She is immediately covered in blood. She runs in to the Factory as fast as she can.

When Sanne gets too the Control Room she doesn't sit down in the chair. "Danielle?" A screen pops up and she appears.

"Sanne! I'll start the transfer right away, can you make it too the Scanner? Are the others there?!"

"No, wait, calm down it's not my blood."

"Oh um, who's is it?"

"Not sure. It's falling from the sky." Sanne sees blood drip from her hair. "I probably look horrifying."

"You actually look, intriguing? I have weird, feelings, I can't describe them."

"Terror? Scared?"

"No I know those emotions. You look, you make me feel, different." Sanne looks away.

"Um, don't mention them. We need too focus on stopping Xana as soon as the others get here." Sanne looks down and sees a puddle of blood forming around her. Her stomach is uneasy. "I hope they get here soon."

When the others arrive Sanne is ready. They take the elevator straight too the Scanner Room and get in the Scanners. "Transfer Skitz, Transfer Ark, Transfer Krieger, Scanner Skitz, Scanner Ark, Scanner Krieger, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Desert Sector.

Sanne sets up the auto transfer but before she can make it too the Scanner a black mist appears. "_Sanne, I am ready. They will come soon. I can feel them coming towards the city. You must stop them."_ The Scanner door closes with out her going in.

Sanne goes back to the Control Room. "Some thing happened it wouldn't send me!" Sanne looks at a screen. "I, I'd be careful. Xana may be setting a trap."

"Of course he is he wants Danielle." Ark's tone of voice makes Sanne smirk.

"Protect her. Don't go for the activated Tower. Let me see what is going on." Sanne takes the headset off. "Ok Xana I'm ready to make you stronger. I just need your inner code." A new screen appears. "Thank you." Sanne goes to work.

As the sun sets a dark energy moves west. Dozens of Vampires attracted to the smell of blood sweep across a small town. They ignore the people. The smell of blood in the distance was too much to ignore.

Sanne copies some code and places it in a different folder. Once her plan was complete she would have Xana crippled.

Vampires see the lights of Paris. The smell is stronger then before. They are a blur too any one who sees them as they rush for the city.

Sanne sees the Super Scan find more activated Towers. "Xana are you sure you can handle this?"

"_Of course."_

"Ok. Um, good luck." Sanne sighs and hopes this would work.

A Vampire reaches the city limits. Blood falls on it and it opens its mouth. "It is blood! Eat as much as you can! Who knows when this blessing from Hell will end." More get to the city and drink the rain.

Black mists fly west across the city and find the Vampires. They swirl together and as more black mists join them the black mass gets larger.

"Sanne?" The others wait for a reply. "Maybe Xana went after her. Why he wanted her trapped, alone, on Earth." Skitz points her arm at Ark. "I'll send you back." Ark ducks.

"You don't know if I will go back! Who knows what Xana has done to the Scanners." Skitz lowers her arm.

"I should shoot you any ways. I know you copied off my test in math today." Ark sticks his tongue out.

Sanne stands patiently. "Xana are you done yet?"

"_No. I will let you know when I am."_

"Ok," _Because I'm not done yet either._ Sanne sets up what she hopes will be the death blow too Xana.

The black mass starts too grow smaller. As it condenses it starts too glow. A flash of lightning fills the sky. Another lightning bolt strikes the black mass powering it. The glow becomes a bright light.

"My skin!"

"Aaaa!"

Vampires burst in too flames as Xana produces UV Light. The light grows brighter and brighter and more Vampires are engulfed in flame.

On Lyoko the pulsations from so many activated Towers starts too shake the Desert Sector. "Sanne what is happening!" Ark falls over as the shaking becomes even more violent.

Sanne sets up an auto transfer. She hurries down to the Scanner Room and gets inside of the middle Scanner. "This is it." The Scanner doors close around her.

Sanne lands on Lyoko outside of a Way Tower. She goes inside and floats up to the second platform. "I hope this works." She places her hand upon the control panel. When the right screen appears she enters a new code. _Code: Xana_

Sanne looks around and finds herself in complete darkness. "Did I mess it up? What did I do wrong?"

_You did nothing wrong._

"Oh it's you. Wait, I died?"

_No. You completed your mission and were brought back here._

"Oh, ok. Um, what happened? Did I do it?"

_Yes. You not only killed Xana you killed dozens of Vampires._

"But not all of them."

_That was not your mission. But doing that has increased your level of good even more. Thank you for doing so Sanne it will make it easier on us._

"That's good and stuff but why didn't I die? If I killed Xana and Vampires and stuff. Doesn't the scale need too be balanced?"

_You balanced it. Many good people were killed by the Vampires. You corrected that imbalance._

"Oh. I seem to say that a lot when I'm around you."

_Do not worry. It is amazing you have done so much already and can understand what is being done. This is another reason why you were chosen._

"Ok so um, now what? I guess I should choose a new world."

_There is a favor I would like too ask you._

"Really? You need too ask me?"

_I would not take the choice away from you._

"Well, ask it then."

_There is a world that needs you more then some of the others. Please choose it and make things right._

"Um, ok I'll go to-"

**A/N And so Vampires and Xana are destroyed. And nothing blatant just a little subtle innuendos, lol. And where has Sanne gone and why was she needed? Wait too find out! BTW, I updated Code Naia… and only FT reviewed! I sent him a message since it would be stupid too answer just his review. Well… I don't know what else!**


	164. Chapter 164

**The Other Code Xana Episode 28: The Sickness Within**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoo**p.

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-135 and OWCX 1-27**

Sanne is in the bathroom throwing up. "I hate this world." She flushes the toilet and uses mouthwash. "I hate chemotherapy." She looks in the mirror. She was bald. Her parents had bought several wigs but she refused too wear them. The cancer and the chemicals used affected her personality.

Sanne lies in the tub as it fills with warm water. It was the only thing that made her feel good. When she tried any thing else she became sick.

As she lies in it she hears her parents fight. She heard it twice before. "Do they think I'm deaf? Maybe in this world I am." Sanne listens carefully.

"Jeremie please we just turn it on for a few minutes and Scan her! She's sick and getting worse! She's your daughter how can you stand there and watch her die?!" Sanne hears some thing break.

"She is not! The chemotherapy is going fine. And with the shot J INC is working on we may be able too just inject the tumor and it will destroy itself."

"The Scanners will heal her! She looks horrible and feels even worse! I can't believe you'd let her suffer like this!" Sanne hears a smacking sound. "How can you hate you're own daughter that much!?"

"I don't! I love her too much to risk letting Xana out! If he gets out a lot more then Sanne will die!" Sanne hears some thing else break.

"He's trapped! How do you think he will get out? He won't!"

"Shut up Aelita! I won't let you do it! I know the passwords and the codes and you don't! She'll continue the treatments and if the tests work she'll get the shot! After that she will be cured with no risk of it coming back!"

Sanne ducks her head in to the water too escape the yelling. The water muffles the screams but Sanne knows they are still fighting. There was only one way to stop it but she couldn't do it. She was too sick, too weak, to do it.

As Sanne goes back too her room she hears the sound of a door slam. "Jeremie she's going too die if we don't do this! I can't wait for your shot too work! The doctor said the chemotherapy is only slowing the cancer!" Aelita turns and sees Sanne. She puts a hand too her mouth. "Sanne I," Aelita looks strangely at Sanne's head. "Oh, it's not on." Aelita does some strange hand motions. Sanne ignores her and continue too her room.

Sanne is curled on her bed. She was starving but if she ate any thing she would only throw it back up. The fighting had gotten worse over the past few days and Aelita left the house. Sanne didn't care. She was too sick to care about her mother or even herself. The treatment she had earlier in the day only made her feel worse.

The fighting and arguing gets worse when Aelita comes back. Aelita and Jeremie sleep in different rooms. After even more fighting Aelita moves out of the house again for good.

Sanne sees the sun coming up. "He wanted me too change this. He wanted me too fix this. But I can't do any thing. I'm too weak." The sun continues too come up. "I need help." Sanne gets an idea.

Sanne is on her phone. Her voice is hoarse and weak. "Krieger?" She bites her nail in worry. "Krieger, are you there?"

"Sanne? Whoa, um, a long time since you uh, called me." Krieger's voice is weak. "Um, yeah, hello?"

"I know. I'm sorry." Sanne coughs. "Um, I need help."

"With what? Sanne any thing you need." Sanne hears the tone in Krieger's voice. He loved her in this world. Some memories come too her but they are vague.

"I need to get too France. I know where the Factory is, the Super Computer, and the Scanners."

"Sanne um, are you ok? That stuff isn't real." Sanne grips her phone tighter. "Sanne are you still there?"

"Yes, and it's not fake. My parents are, were, arguing about taking me. My dad says no because he's worried about Xana escaping."

"Oh um, and Aelita?"

"I don't know any more. She moved out."

"I um, Sanne, I'm so sorry."

"Help me. If I am Scanned I'll be healed."

"Wow um, how do I um, do it?"

"I'll tell my dad I want too see you. Um, could you convince your parents too come here?"

"I could come. They'll send me alone if I want."

"Ok, better. Do you know how too drive?"

"Yes I have my license. You want too drive to France?"

"Yes. We have plenty of fast cars. If we leave our phones behind they won't be able too track us. Please Krieger I need this."

"I, what if you're wrong?"

"I'm going too die. They think I'm deaf or some thing and scream at each other, screamed." Sanne feels her tears start.

"Wait, you don't have your headset on? Sanne, I'm confused." Sanne doesn't respond. The memories flooding her mind shock her. She was deaf. Not completely but too use a phone or hear most normal conversations she needed too wear a headset Jeremie invented. She had seen the device before. She didn't know what the device was and ignored it after leaping in to this world. "Sanne?"

"I, um, Krieger just get here. I have to go I um, need to throw up." Sanne hangs up on Krieger. "That's why they yelled so much. I'm not supposed too be able to hear it." Sanne curls in to a ball and cries.

Three days later Krieger arrives. Sanne was feeling worse then ever after another treatment. But when she saw him she couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry I look so hideous." Krieger hugs her gently.

"It's not your fault and you don't look that bad." Krieger kisses her on the forehead. "You're still Sanne." Sanne has the memories come too her more now. Before they were vague and hazy but now seeing Krieger they came clearly. They had been dating before.

But when she was fifteen she got sick. The worse she got the farther apart they were. Finally after starting chemotherapy she felt too sick and told him she didn't want to be with him. They hadn't talked since. But all it took was one call too him and he came for her.

"I hope so." Sanne pushes at the device. She didn't have it turned on but she knew it would be suspicious if it wasn't on her head. Even if it was itchy and annoying her. "Um, well, are you tired?"

"It was only four hours. Your father sent the Jjet." Krieger's smile makes Sanne's smile brighter. "Are you feeling ok?"

"No. But you make me feel better." Krieger blushes. "And if we get too the Factory I'll be cured." Sanne puts a hand on Krieger's shoulder. "Then we can go out and celebrate." Sanne pulls her hand away and puts it over her mouth. Knowing she would never make it too a bathroom she grabs a vase and throws up in it. "I'm sorry Krieger."

"It's not your fault." Krieger rubs her back gently. "Um, let's wait a day or two ok?" Sanne nods not able too speak for fear of vomiting again.

The next day Sanne is soaking in the bath after a sleepless night. "I don't get it. I'm not deaf but I have cancer. Why is it only part of me seemed too leap in to this body? Why can't I be deaf and not have cancer?" Sanne sinks her head in to the water trying to feel better.

Sanne is in her robe when she goes back too her room. "Oh um Sanne, I uh," Krieger blushes. Sanne sighs but pulls the robe tighter.

"What do you want?"

"I thought we should talk. I didn't know where you were and uh, thought I should wait for you." Krieger keeps his gaze on the floor.

"It's ok. Talk and stuff I'll change in the closet." Sanne goes too the two large doors and opens one. She steps in and closes the door behind her.

"Are you sure you heard right? We could be taking a huge risk. What if you didn't hear what you thought you did? What if Xana and the Super Computer are not real? Sanne I don't know if I can risk killing you for some thing that was a dream." Sanne leans against the door.

"I know it's there. I'm going to die no matter what happens. Jeremie keeps talking about a shot his company is making but who knows when it will be done. Until then I have to go through chemotherapy. But I heard them it isn't working. The tumor went too my brain and will kill me."

"If you die your parents will blame me. I'll blame me. I can't do that too you Sanne I can't let that happen."

"I'll die if we don't do this. I'm so sorry too ask you for this Krieger. I haven't been myself, you know that. I never should have broken up with you." Sanne starts too cry. "I'm so sorry."

"Sanne it's ok. I knew it was hard on you. I hoped when you were better you would um, want to be together again. But if you aren't getting better…" Sanne hears Krieger start to cry.

"The only way I can get better is if I am Scanned." Sanne gets some pajama bottoms on and a tshirt. "Krieger please I'll die if we don't do this." Sanne leaves the closet and walks over too him. "Please I don't want too die."

"I don't want you to either Sanne. But if this doesn't work if it isn't real then I might be the one too kill you." Sanne shakes her head.

"No, the cancer would. It's going too kill me no matter what happens. At least this way I have a chance. And I get too spend some time with you." Sanne puts her hand on Krieger's. "Try to make up for lost time."

"I, ok Sanne. Tomorrow we'll um, leave."

"Why don't we leave tonight? I have another appointment tomorrow for more chemotherapy. I don't want too go I always feel worse."

"Um, ok. We'll pack some stuff and leave ok?" Sanne nods and sits down on the bed. "Are you able to pack?"

"I can do my stuff. Um, could you get the rest?" Krieger smiles and kisses Sanne on the forehead.

"Of course Sanne." Krieger leaves Sanne's room.

Less then an hour later Sanne is sitting in the passenger seat of a car. "Are you sure you can handle this car Krieger?"

"The XZ-90 ST Class is insanely fast. It's probably the fastest one in Jeremie's garage." Krieger turns the key and the engine comes too life.

"But can you drive it?"

"Of course. All cars are well, cars." Krieger backs the car out of its spot and accidentally drives it in to a different car. "I just have to get used to the feel of it." Krieger shifts gear and goes forward.

Sanne rests in the passenger seat. She watches through the sun roof the clouds passing by. She looks over at Krieger and sees the look of concentration on his face. When she looks at the speedometer she sees why. "Krieger I know I want to get there fast but I think going over three hundred kilometers an hour might be a little much. What if the police see us?"

"They'll have to catch us. If I felt safe going faster I would." Krieger keeps his eyes on the road. He zooms around traffic heading west.

When Krieger sees a sign telling him Paris was close he slows down. He had driven for hours with out a break. His hands hurt from clenching the wheel and he was starting to get a headache. "Sanne is it ok if we take a break?"

"Um, sure, ok." Sanne looks around. She had fallen asleep. "Where are we?" Things looked familiar but she wasn't sure.

"Just outside of Paris. About five more minutes and we'll be there." Sanne looks at the clock and her jaw drops.

"Um, Krieger you must have been going a lot faster then before. I mean, we only left like five hours ago." Sanne hears his laugh and it makes her smile.

"I decided too see if I could top the speedometer. The needle only goes a little past five hundred." Krieger sees a fast food place and pulls in.

"Um, I'm not really hungry but I need too use the bathroom." Sanne slowly gets out of the car feeling weak. She was hungry but knew she would throw it up if she tried. "If you need money for stuff I brought some with me."

"I'm good, thanks any ways. I just need to get up and walk a little." Sanne nods and goes inside.

When Sanne comes out she sees Krieger doing stretches. "Wow um, you look good doing that." Sanne's cheeks flush with color. "Maybe after I'm scanned we can um, do what we used to do."

"I loved training with you Sanne. It was fun doing it and trying too hide it from Jeremie." Krieger stands up. "Um, are you ready?" Sanne nods. "Then let's hurry. You need too tell me where to go."

"I know right where we need too go." Sanne gets in the car.

Krieger drives slowly around the city. "Turn left." He does and Sanne sees the river. "Just follow the river. I'll tell you when to stop." Sanne watches the buildings pass by. "We're almost there."

"Sanne how can you know this? Even if your parents said it was real how can you know this is the right street?"

"I just do. Keep going." _This is what the voice wanted me too fix. _"In a few minutes I'll be healed."

"Sanne, I, I hope so. I don't want you to get your hopes up just too find nothing but if this is real um, then, yeah." Krieger looks over at Sanne. Her face shows no doubt. "I hope you're right."

Krieger goes around a curve and Sanne sees it. "Krieger, that big grey building is the Factory." Krieger pulls up too it and parks the car.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Sanne gets out of the car. She wants too run but knows she is too sick and weak. "Help me." Krieger gets next too her and helps her across the bridge.

When they get too the elevator Sanne is stumped. The voice had erased most of her memories of her old world including the key code. "Um, give me a minute."

"Sanne it could be any combination. Maybe we could ask your grandparents. They would know right?"

"I can do it." _Come on voice give me this one little memory. If I don't have it then I can't fix what you sent me too._ "I got it, one, one, two, seven." Sanne enters the code and the elevator starts too move.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know." Sanne sighs. "I told you it was real."

"Well just because there is a factory and it has an elevator doesn't mean this is it. That our parent's story was real." When the elevator doors open Sanne steps out.

"And what's all of this, a car painting machine?" Sanne sees the computer chair and sits down in it. "Two floors down is the Super Computer. Could you go down and turn it on?"

"Um, uh, yes Sanne." Krieger pushes the button and the elevator doors close.

A couple of minutes later Sanne sees the screen flash. A few seconds later the holomap appears. "I can do this." Sanne starts too enter the auto scanning program when a screen appears.

"Hello? Who is there?" Dante sees Sanne. "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not here for you." Sanne ignores Dante. She couldn't remember him as her friend. She had to forget him and her connections with him. "Krieger, mom, dad, I hope this works." She waits for the elevator to come back up.

"Sanne, did it, did it work?"

"Yes. I have the scanning ready I just need to go down now." She hits the last key and goes to the elevator.

Sanne takes the elevator down to the Scanner Room. She goes to the middle Scanner and soon the doors close. When they open she steps out. "Krieger," She takes the hearing device off. "What do you think?"

"You, you're hair is back."

"And I can hear perfectly." Sanne's stomach grumbles. "And I'm starving." Sanne smiles at Krieger brightly. "I'll pay if you go with me to the fanciest restaurant we can find."

"Sanne I'll do any thing you want." Krieger goes too her and hugs her tightly. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to." Sanne hugs him back.

A few minutes later Sanne and Krieger are at a restaurant. Sanne orders her favorites while Krieger orders his. After eating Sanne gets her Jcard out and uses it too pay for the dinner.

Jeremie's Jpocket beeps. "They're in Paris France. What are they doing there?" Jeremie calls the airport to get the Jjet ready.

Sanne and Krieger are back in the car as the sun sets. "Krieger, I'm still sorry about what happened. I was just so, ew, you know? I didn't want to burden you with it. I always loved you and it hurt to do it but I felt I had too." Sanne cuddles with him in the back seat.

"I forgive you Sanne. I have no idea what it is like to go through what you did. I missed you so much and hoped when you got better you would be yourself again." Krieger brushes his fingers through Sanne's hair.

"I am better, and I am myself." Sanne kisses Krieger lightly on the lips. "My parent's house isn't far from here. I know the passcode so we could get in, go up too my bedroom and…" Sanne's smile finishes her sentence.

"Are you sure? Sanne I, I don't know."

"We could just cuddle if you wanted too. I just need to be with you." Sanne presses her face against his chest.

"Ok Sanne, ok." Krieger gets out of the backseat and in to the driver's seat and takes off for the house.

Jeremie is on the Jjet when his Jpocket vibrates. "Some one is at the house. What are those two doing? She is far too sick for this! She could die." Jeremie puts the Jpocket away and waits for the Jjet to complete its less than two hour flight.

Sanne and Krieger are messing around on the bed when they hear a knock on the door. Sanne and Krieger both freeze. "Who ever is in there please come out." It is Aelita's voice.

"Oh frak." Sanne looks at the door. "I didn't think she would be here." Sanne gets off the bed slowly. "Um, mom?"

"Sanne!?" Aelita throws the door open and sees her daughter, and Krieger. "What are you doing here? You're too sick to be traveling!"

"No I'm not mom, look at me!" Sanne runs too Aelita. "Look at me, touch my hair, I'm healed!" Sanne grabs Aelita's hand and brings it up too her scalp. "Feel it, please." Aelita's hand grips Sanne's hair.

"It's not a wig." She pulls on it. "But how? I saw you less then two weeks ago. How can this be?"

"Mom I did what you wanted me too do. I went to the Factory, turned the Super Computer on, and Scanned myself." Aelita pulls away from Sanne.

"How? How did you know where it was?"

"That's what I asked." Krieger has redone his zipper and button and gets off the bed. "She just seemed to know. And she had this scanning program ready and every thing. It was amazing."

"I, I just knew. Maybe you're psychic mom. Yeah, that's it! You psychically told me where it was and how to do it. That's the only thing I can think of." Sanne hugs Aelita. "And now I'm better."

"Yes you are Honey." Aelita hugs Sanne back. "I'm so happy."

"Don't cry mom, don't cry." Sanne feels tears in her own eyes.

When the Jjet lands Jeremie gets in the back of a car that is waiting for him. It takes off for his house.

Aelita, Sanne, and Krieger are in the dining room sitting around a large table. "You stole one of Jeremie's cars and drove all of the way here?" Krieger nods. "Because Sanne asked you too?" Krieger nods again. "Even though all she was saying was that the stories were real?"

"I know it sounds stupid but she seemed so sure of it. I couldn't tell her no." Krieger looks over at Sanne. "And she was right."

"And now I don't have cancer and I can hear! This is amazing right? When I go back home I can tell dad you were right and you two will make up and every thing will be like it was before, right?"

"Um, Sanne, what happened between your father and I was a bit more serious then you think. Maybe he and I can talk things out but some things were said and done that might be a little more complicated."

"Don't say that mom. Every thing will be fine now. We should call him and let him know where we are."

"You should?" The three turn and see Jeremie walking in to the room. "You never should have left! Aelita how could you do this? What if Xana gets out!?"

"I didn't do this! Sanne some how figured it out on her own! And now she's healed and we can turn the Super Computer off again!"

"Like I'd believe that! How can you lie too me like that? There is no way Sanne could have gotten past the security and known how too work the programs! I can't believe you did this the whole world is in danger!"

"Dad I did it! Mom didn't even know we were here! Hell I didn't even know she was here!" Jeremie glares at Sanne.

"Don't stick up for her! I know you're probably glad you were scanned but what will happen if the whole world is destroyed by Xana? Your mother did the wrong thing and I won't tolerate it!"

"She didn't do any thing!" Sanne walks up too her father and gets in his face. "I did it all! Leave her alone she was right and I knew it and I did what she wanted me too do! I'm sorry you were willing to let the cancer eat my frakking brain but mom and I weren't! Now please stop acting like this and be happy that I'm healed!"

"I am happy you're healed but I won't be happy when Xana kills you and every one else."

"Xana won't daddy I promise. He is still locked in the Tower." Sanne hugs Jeremie. "We can go and turn it off right now."

"I'll go and do it. You stay here. Krieger, I'll be calling your parents. You stole one of my cars, took my near death daughter on a joy ride, and who knows what else." Aelita smacks her hand on the table.

"He only did what I told him too!" Sanne turns towards Aelita.

"Mom don't do this," Aelita cuts her off.

"I wasn't going to let you kill my baby. I told Krieger too kidnap Sanne and bring her here. We went too the Factory and I healed her. If you have a problem with saving our daughter then I want a divorce and full custody because you clearly don't have her best interests at heart!"

"I won't allow it! I have to go and turn the Super Computer off before Xana kills any one!" Jeremie turns and leaves the room. Sanne and the others flinch when they hear the door slam shut.

"Mom, why are you doing this? I, you, you can't get a divorce. It's my fault not yours please don't do this."

"Honey I'm sorry I said that. I wasn't going too let your father blame you or Krieger for this. His stubbornness was going to get you killed. If he still wants too fight about it we will but I won't let you near him."

"But I, I love him, and you, please don't make me choose."

"I won't Honey. I just don't want you around him until he shows he won't hurt you. He was going to let you die what will he do if some thing else happens? I can't lose you Sanne I simply can't."

"I, mom, I-" Sanne blinks and when her eyes open she is in the dark. "Oh, wow, um, voice is you here?"

_Yes. Very good Sanne. I am sorry about what happens too your parents but your life being saved needed to be canceled out. Balance is the key._

"But then, they, they got a divorce?"

_Yes. It was not your fault or that other world's Sanne's fault. It was going to happen no matter what you did. This time there is not a dead child involved._

"So I would have died."

_Yes. But now you living has made an infinite upon infinite amount of new worlds. Some of the worlds they don't divorce. Others they do but realize they love each other and remarry. _

"Oh, wow. But in that world, the one I went to, they do divorce."

_Yes._

"And they don't get back together."

_No they do not._

"I can't believe it. I, wow. I fixed it right? I fixed what you wanted me too right?"

_Yes._

"Ok then um what's next?"

_You are getting close. Soon you will be ready if you keep succeeding._

"Ready for what?"

_For the Final Solution. Please, choose a new world._

"Then um, ok. How about a world where I don't have any thing wrong with me and every thing is normal I just have to go and-" Sanne disappears.

**A/N And so we see what was so urgent. But wow really, Jeremie and Aelita get a divorce? No way right?**

**Also, I was just thinking about the last couple of episodes of Code Naia. Like if it had been a movie/show, the music/way it would have been shown. Sanne ready too sacrifice herself. I can hear Amazing Grace playing in the backround as a little montage played. **_**I once, was lost,**_** Montage of her treating Arrow poorly, ridiculing his faith, **_**But now I'm found**_** Her holding his cross in her hands. **_** Was blind,**_** More of her being mean too Arrow, **_**but now I see.**_** Her holding Arrow in her arms as a red glow comes from the cross signifying heat/warmth. Just more monatage of her being mean, then nice, as the song plays out, then the last line she runs out and sacrifices herself.**

**Or when Arrow went to kill NAIA, can see/hear The Battle Hymn. Especially at the end with the line **_**As he died to make men holy,**_** Just see a glowing cross on his chest where no cross actually is because his was used to make the bomb. **_**Let men die to make man free,**_** He reaches for the watch and says the final words, "Forgive me Father" then black screen as you hear **_**Our Lord is Marching On**_** then when the line fades out you cut on Jeremie and Aelita watching the dark shimmer in the distance as the bomb works. Also I know the line was originally **Forgive me Father if this doesn't work **But looking back on it I would cut out the **if this doesn't work **because I think just the Forgive me Father is so much more moving right before he dies.**


	165. Chapter 165

**The Other Code Xana Episode 29: Choice**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoo**p.

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-135 and OWCX 1-28**

Sanne was in a world that reminded her of her own, mostly. The parts she could remember. Some things were different like Ark's powers on Lyoko or Skitz's outfit but many things were normal. She was with Krieger. Ark was with Mira and Skitz was with Barack. Dante was free from Lyoko and she suspected he met Naia. Several times she had gone to the Factory and he wouldn't be there. She didn't mind though. She was confident of what she could do. She had done it many times already before. "Xana you've met your match."

Sanne relaxes on the grass under a tree with Krieger. After some very stressful worlds she needed a break. "Krieger, I love you." She cuddles against his body.

"I know Sanne you've been telling me that a lot recently." Krieger runs his hand through her hair. "And you know I love you." He kisses her lightly on the lips. "My beautiful Goddess." He kisses her again.

"You're beautiful Goddess." Sanne kisses him back harder.

Sanne is in the Control Room with Dante. Sanne has a childish smile on her face. "Dante, what have you been up to?"

"I'm still working on the program like you told me too."

"No, I meant when you're not working on it. I've noticed you've been missing a lot." Sanne knows why but she was having fun teasing Dante about it.

"I, I've been going to the mall, and stuff." The tone of voice concerns Sanne. "I'll stop if you," Sanne cuts him off.

"Great! About time you went out and got a life." Sanne laughs silently too herself. "Meet any one special?"

"Well, um, there is one person." Dante blushes.

"Good. Don't worry about the Xana stuff ok? When we beat him you'll want a life outside of this. I'm glad you're finding one." Sanne smiles at him and he smiles back.

"Um, thank you Sanne." Sanne leans back in the computer chair. This was a world she could learn too love.

After a Xana attack Sanne is frustrated. She wanted a break but Xana interrupted it. But if she defeated him then she would either die or be taken back by the voice. Sitting under a tree she looks up at the moon. "If I beat Xana I'll leave this world. If I don't I'll have too fight him again and again." She rests her head against the tree. "Stuck between a rock and a hard place."

Another attack, another fight, and another distraction. Sanne tried to spend as much time with Krieger and her friends but Xana interrupted it. "I have to stop him. I'll never get a break as long as Xana exists." Sanne curls up on her bed hugging the pillow. She buries her face in to it so she won't wake Skitz up with her crying.

Sanne is alone in the Control Room. Dante was missing again. "Xana, I hate you and want you destroyed." Sanne doesn't expect a response.

"_Too bad Sanne I won't die."_ Sanne turns around and sees a black mist. "_I will never give up my plan._" Xana laughs evilly.

"Yes you will. I refuse to lose." Sanne doesn't back away. "You can either kill your self or let me kill you." Sanne clenches her hand in to a fist. "I was sent here too destroy you by a power far greater than you. He, they, it, entrusted me with this mission. I have completed that mission many times now and I will do it again."

"_You speak strangely. But it matters not I will kill you."_ The black mist forms in to a person, Krieger. "_I will kill the ones you love."_ It morphs in to Skitz, and then Ark. "_And the ones you call family."_ It morphs in to Jeremie and then Aelita from when they were teens, when they fought Xana. "_I will kill them all and take over Earth, the Solar System, and eventually the Universe."_ The black mist morphs in to a darker version of Sanne. "_And there is nothing you can do about it."_

"I will do some thing about it and win." Sanne looks at the monitor when the Super Scan appears. "If this is your attack I am not impressed."

"_Oh no I was just coming here too talk to you. My son and his friend are my targets."_ The black mist disappears.

"Frak, not what we need." Sanne gets her Jcell out and calls Dante. "Please answer…"

Dante and Naia are at the mall eating ice cream. Dante feels his phone vibrate and takes it out. "Sanne, what's wrong?"

"You know what. He said he's targeting you and your girlfriend." Dante almost drops his phone.

"She's not, I mean, ok, I understand." Dante hangs up on Sanne. "Um, Naia, I'm so sorry." Dante pushes away from the table.

"What is it?"

"I have to go, now." Dante looks around for the attack. "Before it gets here." He starts to back away.

"Before what gets here? Dante what's wrong?"

"Stay here I can't let him hurt you." Dante turns and runs away.

Sanne calls the others and waits. She chews on a nail in worry. She didn't want Naia to get involved like that time. Last time ended very badly for Naia. "Please get away Dante." Sanne's leg bounces on the balls of her foot.

Dante makes it out too the parking lot when he sees two black mists in the sky. They morph in too Hornets. "This I can handle." Dante dodges a laser and continues running for the sewer entrance.

Dante sees the entrance and the guard, a Kankrelat. "Not too dangerous." Dante flinches when a laser flies over his shoulder from a Hornet. "Except I'm surrounded, damn." He dodges a laser from the Kankrelat.

The other Lyoko Warriors make it too the Factory. "Sanne we're ready." Krieger steps in to the center Scanner.

"We should help Dante. He was with his girlfriend and Xana is targeting them." Skitz and Ark both laugh. "What?"

"Dante has a girlfriend?"

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Just, ok we need too deactivate the Tower." Sanne brings up the transfer programs. "Transfer Ark, Transfer Krieger, Transfer Skitz, Scanner Ark, Scanner Krieger, Scanner Skitz, and virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Desert Sector. Sanne sends the vehicles then readies the auto transfer for herself.

Dante jumps and rolls on the sidewalk after the Hornets and Kankrelat forced him away from the sewers. He gets up quickly and runs for a building but a Hornet flies ahead of him and blocks the door. "I can't let others get hurt." He dodges another laser and takes off down the sidewalk.

The Lyoko Warriors are on their way to the activated Tower when four Hornets appear behind them. "Split up!" Ark on the Overboard veers right.

"Skitz, Sanne, get too the Tower I'll distract them." Krieger activates the fly controls on the Overbike and takes off in to the air.

Dante runs past a group of people and the screaming starts. People run out in to the street not caring about the cars. "I'm sorry!" Dante pushes a person out of his way. "Look out!" A laser flies over his shoulder and almost hits a different person. "Run!" He goes around a corner and starts down a different street.

Krieger flies between the different Hornets slashing at them with his sword. Two had gone after Ark and so he only had two to deal with. He clips one with the Overbike and is able too strike it. "One down three to go." A laser hits him on the back. "Don't get cocky." He turns the Overbike and goes after the second Hornet.

Skitz and Sanne see the activated Tower and the guards. "With out Dante I need too make it. But you can't tackle two Mega Tanks alone."

"The others should get here soon." Skitz pulls out a club. "We'll wait for them." Skitz flies the Overwing around the Tower not getting close.

Ark dodges laser after laser. He was flying the Overboard towards an outcropping of rocks. "Come on a little bit closer." He dives towards the rocks. The Hornets dive after him. He flies under a rock and stops. When the Hornets fly under they are caught off guard. Ark grabs both and smashes them together on the Eye destroying both. "Nyuk nyuk nyuk." Ark laughs at his joke the flies away.

Krieger turns sharply and the Hornet flies by. Krieger continues his turn and throws his sword at the Hornet hitting it from behind and cutting it in half. He dives down and catches his sword.

Dante turns down an alley and the Hornets fly after him. Dante is almost too the other end when the Kankrelat walks in too view. "Trapped, I need a weapon." He looks around quickly and sees a trash can. He grabs the lid and uses it as a shield. He blocks a laser. "I still need a weapon." His back is against the wall as the three monsters fire more lasers at him.

Skitz lets Sanne off the Overwing then takes off again.

Ark and Krieger make it too the activated Tower. "Mega Tanks, this should be fun." Ark spins on the Overboard. "Sis, Krieger, you tackle the one on the left." Ark dives at the closer Mega Tank.

"Like I need help!" Krieger charges the other Mega Tank. "Skitz go help your idiot brother!" Krieger dodges a Mega Tank blast.

Dante pushes past the Kankrelat knocking it over. He takes two lasers too the back but keeps running out of the alley.

Sanne watches her friends fight the Mega Tanks worrying about Dante. "Come on, hurry up who knows what Xana is doing too him."

"_I know what could I be doing too him?"_ Sanne is so stunned by Xana's appearance she is speechless. "_I think sending monsters after him is the best thing too do don't you?"_

"Xana!" Sanne takes two steps back. "Leave Dante alone!" She clenches her hands in too fists. "Why don't you fight me instead? Or are you scared?" Sanne smiles. "Come on Xana fight me!"

"_I would crush you easily."_ The black takes shape in to Dante. "_Do you want Dante too die so easily? If you do not deactivate the Tower then he dies."_

"I won't need too after I destroy you!" Sanne sparks with energy. "I know some thing you don't know." Sanne had been practicing every time she went too Lyoko. She just had to wait for the right moment.

"_It won't matter I will crush you as easily as you crush a fly!"_ Xana sparks with energy. "_Dante is not needed for this."_ Sanne is confused until she sees the Tower deactivate.

"You just couldn't handle fighting me and killing Dante at the same time." Sanne's hair starts too turn darker.

Krieger, Ark, and Skitz are stunned when the Mega Tanks disappear. "Wait, the Tower deactivated Sanne what's going on?" Krieger turns around and sees Sanne and Xana circling each other. "Xana!"

"Back off Krieger I can handle him!" Sanne has energy charged in too her hands. "Xana this is the end for you!" Sanne leaps at him and lashes out. Her arms are pink blurs as the energy makes her faster.

Xana backs away. "_I may have underestimated you."_

"No I was always more powerful than you!" Sanne has a pink aura surrounding her. "I just had to bring it out!" Energy sparks around her arms. "Hai!" Energy shoots out from her right arm and strikes Xana in the chest.

"_But I am faster!"_ Xana starts too turn in to a black mist but Sanne attacks.

"Faster?" Sanne slashes through the black mist. Her energy pushes it apart tearing through it. An energy orb drops on to the Sector. "Good bye!" Sanne kicks it away. The black mist tries to get away but Sanne's energy is too much for it. "Krieger, throw that in to the Digital Sea!"

"Ok Sanne." Krieger is slow to move. He was worried about Sanne. Her hair grew darker and darker. Her outfit was getting black areas on it. Her pink energy sparking around her was starting too turn darker.

"No_w!"_ Sanne's yell gets Krieger working.

Dante runs for the Factory after a return hadn't been done. He knew the Tower had been deactivated but wondered why a return hadn't been done.

The black mist breaks apart and another energy orb drops on to the Sector. Sanne grabs it and throws it as hard as she can towards the edge.

The black mist flies away for Sector 5. "No_t so fast X_ana!" Sanne flies after him. It doesn't occur to her that she doesn't have wings in this world just her energy. "The_re is still o_ne last energy orb!" Sanne catches up too the black mist and she sends an energy bolt through it splitting it in half. "_A different world an_d a dif_ferent _Xana!" She strikes one half of the black mist. "_Not there."_ She strikes the other half. "There i_t is!"_ She focuses on the other half. "_Give me that energy orb!"_ Sanne slashes through the black mist cutting it in to smaller and smaller pieces. "_There is _the last ene_rgy orb!"_ Her hand snaps out and grabs the last energy orb. "_I'll take it for myself, good bye Xana."_ Sanne shoves the energy orb in too her chest.

"Damn it." Sanne was in the nothingness again. "I messed up. I got corrupted, I'm sorry."

_Oh do not worry. You destroyed Xana and your friends destroyed you, eventually. It was all balanced out. _

"Oh, good. Um, now I guess I have to choose another world?"

_No._

"Really? Why?"

_Our plan is ready._

"The one you won't let me in on? That's nice but I want in on it."

_Of course you do Sanne. You are the key part that we kept in the dark for a reason. We were afraid of what you would do if you knew what the plan was._

"Why? What's your plan?" Sanne is starting too get nervous.

_Too remove evil you must remove good. You understand, don't you Sanne?_

"Yeah you told me that before. Why you keep killing me when I kill Xana." Sanne looks around and notices there are no glowing orbs. There were no other worlds around her. "So what's the plan?"

_I wanted too keep this from you as long as possible. I didn't want too scare you. But now I can no longer keep it from you._

"Tell me! Come on I want too know."

_Sanne, you are our plan._

"I know that. It's why you've sent me from world too world fighting Xana." Sanne feels better. "I've been doing that."

_You don't understand Sanne. You are our plan. We made you a force of good for a reason._

"Because too remove a force of evil you need too remove a force of good. I know that already. What's so scary about that?"

_You don't understand Sanne. We needed you to be an equal force of good too Xana's force of evil. Once you achieved that level of good we would tell you our plan. That time is now._

"Then tell me some thing I don't know."

_Our plan is too remove both. Not over an infinite amount of time with you traveling you too an infinite upon infinite amount of worlds. We will remove you, and Xana. But it is your choice._

"My choice? So like you'll just um, do what?"

_Remove you from every world, except the worlds you've interfered with. And we will then remove Xana. This way the balance is kept and the fight is over._

"Wait, you mean like, I'd stop existing?" Sanne is starting too tremble.

_No you would never exist. It will be as if you were never born. Except for the worlds you have already been too. You will cease too be. Sanne Belpois will never be born. She will never be a daughter or a friend or a sister or a cousin or any thing. The many forms of her from Sanne too Samantha too Sam too every other name. _

"But, then, what about me?"

_I just said what would happen._

"No I meant me, like, me, this me." Sanne pats her chest. "What happens to me? Do I go back to my world?"

_No. You will also cease to be. So all the damage that was done in that original world of yours will be undone._

"What about my mom and dad? Or Krieger?"

_What about them? They will never miss you because you will never be born._ _You will never be held in Aelita's arms as she breast feeds you. Jeremie will never hold your hand as he walks you down the stairs for Christmas. Krieger will never kiss the lips of his girlfriend. _

"But, no. I don't want that." Sanne feels her legs give out.

_Then you will keep fighting? Knowing it is pointless as no matter what you do there will always be another world with Xana in it? Is this your choice?_

"I, I don't want that either. Why can't I go back too my world?"

_After we eliminate you that world will be different. You can not exist._

"Then why not one of the worlds I went too before? Why can't I go to one of the ones where I lived?"

_Because that would force the Sanne of that world too disappear. This is your choice Sanne. This all revolves around you. _

"I won't exist? Ever?"

_There will be no photo, video, memory of you. No article of clothing worn by you. There will be no friendship made with you. There will be no family with a Sanne Belpois in it. But there will also be no memories of Xana. There will be no friends or family hurt or killed by Xana. Every decision you made that affected others will no longer happen. Every decision made by others that were because of you will never happen. Sanne Belpois will never exist._

"No, I, I can't," Sanne starts too cry. "I have too fight Xana."

_Forever? And what happens when you go insane? You are already unbalanced. Partly my fault as the worlds interfere and your mind is strained but also from your actions. Every time you see the ones you love you do not want too leave them. But you know you must because you must defeat Xana and go too another world. Our plan makes that fighting unnecessary._

"But I won't exist, ever. Why? Why do I have to disappear? Why can't you make some one else disappear?!"

_It is obvious too us. But your mortal mind may not be able too handle it. First and foremost because it is your choice. Second because of the actions taken._

"Actions taken?" Sanne realizes what a world with out Xana would mean. Aelita would never go too Lyoko and never meet Jeremie. Just like in a world where Aelita chose Odd and she would never be born. But this would be on a scale she couldn't fathom. No Xana, no Aelita on Lyoko, and no Sanne. "I, I can't do it, either one."

_Then you will remain here until you can decide._

"But, I, can't I go too a world with out Xana? Until I decide?"

_No. You must either fight Xana or commit too our plan._

"But I could have chosen before."

_Before you were informed you did not know of our plan. We are sorry but this is what we must do. I do not wish too limit you like this but it must be done. I am sorry Sanne._

"I," Sanne's sobs shake her. "I know what I have to do but I can't do it. I can't not exist. Please don't make me do this."

_I am not making you do it. It is your choice. Fight Xana forever until the strain on your mind makes you insane or agree too our plan. Those are your choices. I'm sorry your choices, either one, are hard._

"I, please, another choice. Give me time, please."

_You can have all the time you need._

Sanne hears a popping noise. "Voice?" No response. "He left me here." She looks around the nothingness. She was completely alone.

Sanne sits in the nothingness crying. Even when she ran out of tears she continued. She knew the answer. She knew the choice. She just couldn't bear too think of it. "I can't fight Xana forever and I can't not exist. I don't want too be here I don't want too be the one." She is able too pull up the memories of her world.

Sanne's mother and father. Her grandparents that she loved very much even after finding out Jim wasn't her grandfather by blood. She remembers the smile on his face when she was growing up. He loved her like a granddaughter. He didn't care that it was only by marriage.

Her friends loved her. Skitz was her best friend who she could share any thing with. Ark was always fun and made her happy. And Krieger, her Krieger. She loved him for years. Even when she insisted she wasn't going too date she knew she loved him. She had just been distracted. This brings up memories of Dante. The first time she saw him on the monitor. The first time she brought him too Earth. The first time he ate ice cream. His first time with her after he lost Naia. She loved him too she knew it.

Could she really remove all of that love? Could she really remove her self from that world and every other world, except for the ones she interfered with and most of those she was already dead. Could she make herself not exist?

Sanne closes her eyes as more memories come too her. Some are from her world and others from the worlds she visited. She made people happy. Except for two worlds. The worlds she visited where she was evil. But she did the right thing and changed them. Or tried too at least.

Sanne remembers a world where she wasn't Sanne. The boy she met loved the girl she leapt in to so much he knew right away she wasn't the girl. Sanne wonders what that world was like. It had to be a world with out Xana. It had to be a world with out danger. Why couldn't she go to that world for awhile before making this decision? She could relax and take her time. But in that time how many more worlds would Xana take over, kill, win.

"Voice?" Sanne's voice is weak and trembles. "I, I think I made my choice." Sanne hugs her knees too her chest.

_Very good Sanne you have done well. I know both choices are hard for you and I wish it didn't come too this but it has. What is your choice?_

"It is this or that, right? There are only two choices?"

_Yes. I am sorry but there are only two choices. Fight Xana forever or finish it now. You could save an infinite amount of lives in one choice. The other puts things up too chance. The last world you visited your friend's needed your parents help. They killed you after you had killed others._

"But if I choose the other way I kill myself."

_No. You will never be born so you never shall live. The events leading up too your creation shall never transpire._

"Then, I, can't I go to a world where there is no Xana? Give me that much, please. Just for a few years.

_No. Make your choice._

"If I continue fighting and become more good then more than Xana could be eliminated right?"

_Yes. That would be a very noble thing to do Sanne. Is that your choice?_

"I don't know."

_Then make up your mind. You have an infinite amount of time. You will not age in here. Do you need more time?_

"I, no."

_Then what is your choice?_

"I know what I have to do. Make it so I-"

**A/N And so now we see the end. Sanne is removed, as is Xana. With Xana's removal Aelita never meets Jeremie and so Sanne can never be born. Aelita never has too fight Xana. The world is never in danger from Xana. But it never knows the light that was Sanne. Except for the worlds she's been too. Why I had her go to CN, CLS5, and even our world(girl and the boy that had nothing to do with Lyoko) to make sure they would exist after this moment. Sanne made the difficult choice and chose too not exist, ever. But where is she now? Could she really just disappear? Maybe. My Muse had an idea for a Code Shift but IDK if it will work out. She gets some very amazing, detailed, and complicated ideas some times. IDK if I could make it work. But now I have time too focus on CN and CLS5.**

**Also, I know I just did Code Xana in a row, but that was cause I was so close with it. But in a thank you for reading I will update Code Naia on Friday, and Code Lyoko S5 on next Tuesday.**


	166. Chapter 166

**Ok, after several messages from people who found the old individual stories from my original Code Lyoko Series I have a sort of solution.**

**I am posting this on any and all Code Lyoko Series that are finished with these instructions.**

**Search Code Lyoko, Over 100,000 words, Rated T(M for Code Naia) for my series. Thank you for reading and even better if you review!**


	167. Chapter 167

**Code Xana Another World Episode 1: Rebirth**

**Author: James the Lesser****/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**A/N Ok reread through the whole series and it gave me a bunch of ideas. Mainly, there are so many worlds that I could redo all of Code Xana with the exact same characters... Just different. Maybe one is gay/lesbian, or Sanne is the spoiled Billion Dollar Princess, or Krieger and Skitz from the very beginning and Sanne with Dante or hell the parents get brought in early or a Solanum outbreak interrupts things. I could do ANY THING with the Series. We could see a Code Xana world that Sanne doesn't interfere in so is totally separate from the O Sanne and OW Sanne or CN Sanne or any other. Hell maybe not even follow Sanne but Krieger, Skitz, or even Dante! I also upon rereading the ending felt sad for her. She's just gone, forever, in an infinite amount of Universes. In any case I felt like she deserved more after sacrificing so much. So this is it...**

**The** Power that Be was guilt stricken. They had removed a force of good that was really even greater than they thought. They were all about balance and yet had removed more good than evil. Sanne may have been on the same level as Xana before she made her decision but after? She was worth a dozen Xana's if not more. They had to rectify this action. But they know if they so much as create one new world with Sanne it would create an infinite amount more. An infinite amount of which would have Xana...

_She was far too great for us to even comprehend. She sacrificed not herself but every thing she was or could ever be. She did not throw herself on a grenade to save another. She did not put herself between an attacker and a child. She gave up anything that could ever or would ever be her to save every thing. _

_**But if we create one world with her in it we will create an infinite amount.**_

_I know brothers but we removed Xana for her sacrifice when her sacrifice was far more than Xana. She deserves more than that. She deserves love and kindness and friendship._

_**In an infinite amount of worlds she will be evil. In an infinite amount of worlds she will not be so heroic.**_

_And in an infinite more she will be more than most could ever dream of being. She showed all of us the good of one being can counter the evil of all.____It is the honorable thing to do!_

_**Will you stand in the ashes of a trillion souls and ask the ghosts if honor matters? It will be on you what Xana does. This is your Universe you have the final say**_**.**

_Then I say let there be light!_

**Sanne** is on the Jjet. "Daddy I know you don't want me to go to Kadic."

"Honey it will be fine. All your friends will be there." Jeremie and Aelita argued for a few weeks over it but Sanne was the deciding factor.

"And so will Ms. Delmas. All the stories you told about her and you think she'll be a good principal?" He shrugs his shoulders. "How did mom finally convince you to let me go?"

"Because Dear you need social interaction." Jeremie checks his watch. They would be landing in a few minutes.

"I get that when the others visit." Jeremie said the same thing but Aelita knew Sanne would need to meet other people eventually. He couldn't keep her locked up in their home forever.

"More than that." Jeremie looks out the window as the plane shakes. "Sanne get your seat belt on now."

"Ok." She sits down and puts the seat belt on as the plane shakes again.

The pilot comes over the intercom. "We're experiencing some slight turbulence." A loud whining noise fills the cabin. "And we may have sucked a flock of birds in to the engines on the right." Jeremie realizes this was serious.

"Sanne hang on tightly." Jeremie gets his phone out. "Aelita?"

"Yes Jeremie?"

"We just hit some birds near landing. Right side engines are blown and we're," The plane drops suddenly. "Losing altitude."

"Sanne?"

"She's fine. Strapped in and waiting for the emergency landing procedures." The plane drops again. "I love you Aelita, Princess."

"Don't say that you'll be fine."

"I know but I still love you."

"I love you too." Aelita starts to worry. "Can you put Sanne on?"

"Of course." Jeremie hands the phone to Aelita.

"Mommy?"

"Don't worry Sanne you'll be fine. Your father invested in enough safety equipment you could," Aelita hears a scream. "Sanne?" No response. "Sanne!" The phone cuts out.

**Skitz** and Ark are at the hospital with their parents when they see Krieger. "Hey buddy!" Ark runs over to him. "How long have you been here?"

"We were in Germany so it didn't take us that long. Hell we got here before Aelita did." Krieger looks at a door.

Odd and Sandra walk over to Yumi and Ulrich. "So what's going on? Are they going to be ok?"

"Last we heard from Aelita is that Jeremie being larger let more of the force spread out. He'll be in the hospital for a few days but shouldn't be worse for wear." Odd and Sandra wait for more but Yumi remains quiet.

"Sanne?" Yumi looks away. "Ulrich what happened?"

"She hit her head multiple times. They're working on her right now. With modern medicine the way it is I'm sure, we're sure," Ulrich takes Yumi's hand in his and squeezes it. "That she'll be fine."

"Is it just her head?" Ulrich nods.

"She has bruises and may have broken her nose but her spine is ok."

**Krieger**wakes up early the next day and wakes Ulrich up. "Come on maybe she is better. Maybe she woke up."

"Calm down Krieger we know Aelita would call us if any thing changed." Ulrich yawns and sees the time. "Go back to bed."

"Can I take a taxi then? Or walk? The hospital isn't far from here."

"Just, just go." Ulrich turns over and puts an arm around Yumi who hadn't woken up.

**Krieger**is at the hospital and bugs a nurse for an update. "Surgery ended a couple hours ago and that is all I can tell you."

"Only a couple hours ago? But they started yesterday."

"I can't tell you anything more." Ulrich walks away and sits down in a chair and waits hoping for more good news.

**When** Ulrich and Yumi show up Skitz and Ark are there but their parent's aren't. "Any news?"

"The surgery was done at like five but she didn't wake up." Krieger had started pacing when he couldn't take sitting any more. "And they won't tell us any thing since we aren't family."

"Where's Aelita?"

"We don't know they won't tell us since she's now a patient." Ulrich and Yumi are shocked and look for the nearest doctor or nurse.

**Krieger**continues pacing back and forth getting on the Twins nerves. "Krieger sit down already you're giving me a headache."

"What if Sanne never has a headache again? What if she doesn't wake up? Or she does but has damage? We don't know if she'll ever wake up. She was so happy to come here even if she was scared at first." They always talked over the internet or phone.

"And didn't you help talk her in to coming? We all spent last year at Kadic and," Krieger glares at Ark. "I'm not saying it is your fault. Dude some birds got sucked in to an engine how is that your fault?"

"Because I told her how great Kadic was. Being away from our parents and how easy the classes were. I convinced her to come here and now, now," Krieger punches the wall.

"She'll be fine." Skitz starts chewing on her thumb after chewing all of her nails of. "She has to be fine."

Ulrich and Yumi come back after finding a doctor. "Mom? Did they tell you any thing more?" Yumi nods.

"Aelita had a small breakdown from stress and lack of sleep so they gave her some medication and a place to lie down."

"Sanne?"

"Nothing new." Yumi hugs Kreiger. She knew how excited he was that Sanne would be coming to Kadic Academy. He was partially the reason why Sanne wanted to come. "But I'm sure she'll be ok. Jeremie and Aelita already spent a small fortune flying in some neuro," Yumi has to hold back a sob. "Specialists in brain injuries."

"So her brain was hurt?"

"No, just as a precaution." So they all hoped.

**A** few days later summer break was almost over. In two days school would start back up. "I don't want to go." Krieger refused to pack his things.

"If Sanne wakes up while you're at school we'll send Jim to get you as soon as we know." Ulrich grabs a book and throws it on Krieger's bed. "You'll go and you won't complain got it?"

"Why? What does it matter? I could be killed just like," Ulrich slams Krieger's door as he walks away.

"She isn't dead!" He storms down the hallway.

"Yet." Krieger had been having nightmares since the plane accident. Going to Sanne's funeral. Sanne sitting up from her casket and blaming him. Right now he was alone in his room. When at Kadic Academy he'd be dealing with Ark. As much as he loved his best friend he didn't need Ark knowing how much of a wreck he was.

**The**next day Krieger is driven to school by his mother. "Thank you Krieger for not fighting with us about this."

"What's the point? You'd just make me go any ways." Krieger crosses his arms and glares out the window.

"We would." She reaches over and touches his arm. "We hope going back to Kadic will distract you."

"From what? Sanne, she, she could, what if she gets worse?" Krieger now has to fight back tears.

"If any thing changes we'll let you know as soon as we know." Yumi stops at a light and looks over at her son. "I know you love her but do you think she would want you like this?"

"I, she, we're friends of course I, I mean, no, she wouldn't."

"Then know, don't hope, but know that she will be sitting in class with you some day in the future." She pulls up to the gate of Kadic Academy and helps him get his things from the trunk.

Krieger leaves Kadic as soon as classes are over and hurries to the hospital. He gets clearance from a nurse to go to Sanne's room. When he gets to the door he hears yelling and stops.

"She could never recover!" Krieger recognizes Aelita's voice. "We need to scan her now."

"I know but it will be dangerous taking her there. She needs these machines to breath. If we take her off for even a few minutes she could die."

"Then we need to find a way of getting her there instantly!" Aelita grabs at her hair and starts pulling. "I need my baby to be my baby again!"

"I know Aelita and I want her back too but if we scan her she'll know they weren't stories." Jeremie looks down at his daughter. So pale, frail, and worries even more. "We'd have to keep her from telling the others."

"Who cares if she tell the others? Xana is locked away forever. We could," Aelita and Jeremie look at each other as they get the same idea.

Krieger hears them walking towards the door so he backs up a few paces and acts like he was just getting there. "Is she doing better? Did she move?"

"No but keep an eye on her we'll be back in a few minutes." The two adults rush past Krieger.

Krieger is confused. What had Aelita and Jeremie been arguing over? Scan? Stories were true? Did Aelita have another mental breakdown? But then what was with Jeremie?

Krieger was still trying to figure out what was going on when a black mist appears out of one of the machines hooked up to Sanne. His jaw drops as he sees it enter Aelita. It was exactly how he imagined it in his parent's stories.

Sanne sat up shaking violently. Krieger runs over to her and pushes her down on the hospital bed. He is shocked and pulls away. "Sanne what are they doing to you?" She continues shaking violently until the black mist leaves her body.

Her eyes open and she tries to take a deep breath but the tube in her throat keeps her from doing so. She starts hacking and choking on the tube. "Sanne!" Krieger doesn't know what to do and starts yelling.

Two nurses rush in expecting the worst. Instead they are surprised to see their patient flailing about pulling off tubes and wires. "Stop!" One nurse grabs at Sanne's arms.

"She's bleeding!" Krieger is freaking out even more. Had he really seen a Xana Specter? Was Sanne really awake? Had he fallen asleep in class and this was a dream? "Stop the bleeding!"

"It isn't major." The other nurse grabs the tube in Sanne's throat and puts it back in place. "Calm down!"

"I can't." Krieger knew he was hyperventilating.

"Not you." The first nurse struggles to hold Sanne down.

**Aelita** and Jeremie rush from the Factory and to Sanne's room. By the time they get there a doctor has taken the throat tube out of Sanne and is going over her vitals for a third time. "It just doesn't make sense. She had a spike on all screens but then they lowered almost instantly."

"What happened?" Aelita and Jeremie push their way in to the room.

"Your daughter is awake but we aren't sure why." The doctor is looking at the brain scan again. "She is showing no sign of damage that came up in the initial scan."

"Brain damage?" Krieger, and the other kids, had been told that there was none. The specialists were only called in as a precaution.

"The newest scans show none. This is amazing. It is miraculous."

Jeremie mumbles under his breath. "It is science." Jeremie and Aelita go to Sanne and hug her as tears flow down their cheeks.

Krieger waits for his chance to hug Sanne now that she was cleared for it. "I'm so glad you're ok." He hugs her lightly and she hugs him back.

"Why were you here? Where were my parent's?" Sanne is confused. She realized she was in a hospital but every thing else is a mystery.

"They went to a phone safe area to call the others."

"No, where were they? When I woke up you were here but where were they?"

"I'm not sure." He leans in and whispers in her ear. "You won't believe me. I don't believe it." She buries her face in to his chest and starts crying. "Did I hug you too hard?" He tries to pull away but she won't let go.

"Don't let go." Sanne was lost, confused, and terrified. She was on the plane and now she was in a hospital. Not only that but her first thoughts were of a strange looking forest with a young boy calling out for help. She didn't know who he was or what the Tower was but his fear mixed with her terror making it even worse.

**Krieger** had to be forced back to Kadic Academy. He didn't want to leave Sanne but was promised he could be right back as soon as classes were over the next day. Ark had to help drag him back to their dorm room. "Dude she looks fine. Hell I wouldn't believe she was in an accident. If you told me she was scanned at the Super Computer I'd believe you."

"Close enough." Ark gives him a quizzical look. "You wouldn't believe me." He still couldn't believe it. He must be dreaming. Any minute he would wake up and Sanne would still be in a coma at the hospital.

When he wakes up in the morning he skips breakfast and tries to go to the hospital but Jim is waiting for him at the gates. "Did you really think we wouldn't think of this?" Jim smiles showing he isn't angry at Krieger's attempt.

"I can skip class for a day."

"You can see my granddaughter after classes." Jim walks over to Krieger and puts a hand on his shoulder squeezing it. "She'll be fine until you get there."

"She better be."

"Don't worry." Jim and Samantha as well as the other adults had been told by Aelita and Jeremie what they had done. "Now how about we get you to breakfast?" Jim walks Krieger to the cafeteria.

**Over** the next few days passed Krieger was sure of what he had seen. With Sanne safe his mind drifted to what he had seen. The Super Computer must be real which means the Factory was real. If he could find it then... What? What would he do? Show the others? Like he could even run it. He could work a computer as well as any one else but nothing like the Super Computer. He needed Sanne but she was still at the hospital.

He is out in the woods. If the sewer entrance was real it would only help prove to himself he wasn't crazy.

Skitz was following him after Ark said Krieger had been acting weird. She sees him combing through the grass and tall brush. "Is he on some thing?" Her and her brother had done some Jazz and Zoner last school year but it didn't make them comb through the brush.

Krieger sees some thing that wasn't grass or dirt. "Found it." He pulls at the sewer cover. It had rusted on. "I need a crowbar. Groundskeeper shed should have it." He goes running back towards the school as Skitz hides behind a tree.

After Krieger is gone Skitz goes over to where he was and sees the sewer cover. "What the hell is he doing?" She kicks at the sewer cover. "What is he going to do? Skateboard to the Factory?" She laughs to herself. She starts walking back to her hiding spot when she stops. "It was as if she'd never been in an accident. What if they scanned her and then launched a return?" She shakes her head. "Those stories weren't real." She goes to her hiding spot and waits for Krieger.

He comes back with the crowbar and pries the cover off. "I'm an idiot. I was dreaming I had to be." He climbs down the ladder in to the sewers.

Skitz follows after him a minute later. "He's nuts." She looks around. "And I'm following him." She listens and hears his footsteps.

Krieger feels frustrated as he goes around another corner. "I'm crazy. This is a maze no way our parents could have ever found their way down here." He keeps going when he hears footsteps. He stops and hears a couple before they stop. "Echo?" He takes a couple steps but doesn't hear any echo.

Skitz is trying to be as stealthy as possible. She had to backtrack once when Krieger ran in to a dead end.

Krieger sees a purple cat person. No, a purple cat Odd. "Just like he described it." Krieger puts a hand on the painted image of Odd. "This can't be real." He keeps going.

Skitz stops and puts a hand on the paint. "A giant purple cat. He looks so goofy." She laughs then stops as she realizes she was being loud.

Krieger hears what sounds like laughter. "Hello?" His voice echoes around the sewer. No response. "Is any one there?"

"Me." Skitz walks around the corner.

"What are you doing?"

"You go in to the sewers and you ask me what I'm doing? Really?" She walks over to him.

"Ark says you've been really weird since Sanne woke up. Are you ok?"

"No." Krieger shakes his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you why I'm down here."

"Can't be any crazier than why I think you are."

"Which is?"

"I'll tell you why I think you're down here if you tell me why you are." Krieger simply nods. "It was as if Sanne was never in a plane crash. I think her parent's took her and scanned her and then launched a return."

"Close." Krieger laughs a little. "They went to the Factory and activated a Tower. They used a Specter to posses and fix her."

"Are you sure?" He nods. "Like you saw it?"

"With my own two eyes." Krieger looks over her shoulder. "Is Ark down here as well?"

"No, just me. He had..." She motions her hand in the air.

"Mira? Megan?"

"Some thing like that. Maybe it was Morgan." She shrugs her shoulders. Her brother was as bad as her father had been.

"So want to keep looking with me?"

"Sure. After seeing him as a giant purple cat and with what happened with Sanne I have no doubt there is some thing." Her curiosity had been peaked by the picture of her father.

The two travel around the sewers when they find a ladder and climb up it. "An alley." They climb back down.

It is getting late and Ark is starting to get worried so he calls his sister. "Hey Skitz what are you doing?"

"Following Krieger."

"And that took you two where?"

"In the sewers." Krieger was climbing up a ladder while she talked to her brother.

"The sewers? What are you, he, doing down there?"

"We're looking for the sewer path to the Factory."

"What Factory? Wait you don't mean that Factory do you? You do realize those were just stories." Ark is a even more worried now. "You aren't on any thing are you?"

"No I haven't touched any thing since last school year." Skitz hears Krieger's shout. "One second." She goes to the ladder. "Did you find it?"

"It has to be it! Get up here!"

"Ark I'll call you back later." Skitz hangs up and climbs up the ladder.

The two teens run across a bridge. Skitz is feeling excited and nervous. "My stomach's killing me."

"What?"

"Whenever I get nervous I get stomach cramps."

"I just sweat." Krieger wipes sweat from his brow. "A rope." Krieger jumps and grabs the rope sliding down to the Factory floor. Skitz follows him down and over to what must be...

"The elevator." Skitz puts a hand on the panel. "Do you know the security code?"

"No. But they said there was another way through the Factory." The two start looking for the second path.

Ark calls his sister twice but she doesn't answer. "It is near curfew get your ass back to Kadic before they do checks." He hangs up after leaving the voicemail and gets ready for bed.

The two find the second path through and soon are in the Control Room. "This can't be real." Skitz walks over to the control panel. "This is real."

"The Scanners are below us." Krieger looks at the ladder. Skitz starts to run for it but he throws an arm out and pushes her away so he can get to the ladder first.

"Cheat!" Skitz scrambles back to the ladder.

They stand in the middle of the Scanner Room. "This is all real." Skitz walks over and stands in the middle Scanner. "How many dozens, hundreds, of times did they go through these to Lyoko and back?"

"How many times did they get sent back by lasers? How many times were they scanned because they were hurt?" Krieger starts feeling scared. The stories were true. "We gotta tell Ark." Krieger gets his phone out and sees the time. "Frak!"

"What?" Skitz is confused as Krieger runs to the ladder.

"We're already late for curfew!" Skitz gets her phone out and sees Ark left a voicemail.

She calls her voicemail and hears it. "Ark tried to warn us." She follows Krieger up the ladder and both hurry back to Kadic Academy.

And were too late. Jim is at the doors to the dorm building. "Really?" He raises an eyebrow as he looks at Krieger. "Sanne wondered where you were today." She almost sounded heartbroken that Krieger hadn't visited. He hadn't missed a day. "Skitz?" He wasn't looking at her.

"It wasn't like that." Krieger takes a few steps back from Skitz. "Nothing like that."

It takes Skitz a couple seconds to realize what Jim was implying. "No nothing like that! We just uh, we, the time, nothing like that!"

"You are both out past curfew and a boy and girl out past curfew so two violations each." He turns to Krieger. "And you hurt my granddaughter's feelings. Double detention for both of you."

"But it wasn't like that I swear Jim."

"Now you will miss seeing Sanne because you're both in detention." He clears his throat. "Doing homework."

As soon as Krieger was in his dorm room he tells Ark what he and Skitz saw. "Seriously? You're not making this up are you?"

"No. We actually stood in the Scanners. We saw the control panel."

"Did you see the Super Computer?" Krieger shakes his head.

"We didn't have time to go to the level lower." Krieger prepares for bed mad he was stuck doing detention the next day.

**After** detention Skitz and Krieger went to dinner. Ark was waiting for them. "So when are you guys taking me to see the Factory?"

"I'm not going back." Krieger would spend all day tomorrow with Sanne and tell her what he and Skitz found.

"I guess that means I'll take you." Ark holds up three fingers.

"You guys aren't playing a prank on me are you? Or were sneaking off together?"

"No." Skitz holds up three fingers and touches Ark's. "Trust, trust, trust."

"Trust, trust, trust."

**Krieger** is at the hospital the next day as Sanne comes back from therapy. "Every thing ok?" She nods slowly.

"My muscles weakened when I was out but it shouldn't be too long until I'm able to go to Kadic Academy with you and the others." She doesn't look in his eyes.

"When you can come we have some thing huge to show you." Krieger looks around to make sure no one would hear him as he leans in closer to Sanne. "We found the Factory."

"I knew it." Krieger is confused.

"Knew what?"

"I've been having dreams of Lyoko."

"So I've had them too after all the stories." She shakes her head.

"No not like that. I can feel myself on Lyoko in the Forest Sector. I can see the light on the trees. Not like I imagined it you know? It was different and the Tower was different."

"Just one?"

"One with some one trapped inside."

"Your mom?" She shakes her head again. "You?" She shakes her head again. "Who?"

"A boy. I don't recognize him but he is scared and needs help." Sanne closes her eyes and tries to remember his face, his voice. "But I know it is real. I think my parents did some thing with the Super Computer."

"They did. I saw them send a Specter in to you and after a minute you woke up and it left you." Krieger hugs her. "I was so scared. I kept having nightmares where I was at your funeral and you would sit up and blame me for what happened."

"Because you helped convince me to come out?" He doesn't respond but she hugs him back. "Don't you're my best friend and I wanted to come out here I was just a little scared about it. You know I've never been away from my mom or dad for more than a few days." She pulls away.

"And I talked you in to coming out here to get away from them."

"You just told me all the cool things I could do if I was out here and not at home." She smiles as she tries to fight back tears. "Stuff I almost didn't get to do."

"But the stories were real and your parent's brought you back from, from," Krieger can't think of how she had been. "I was so scared."

"I wasn't." She laughs a little. "I had some weird dreams. I still remember some of them but more and more disappear every day." They hear a throat clear and turn to see Jeremie.

"Hi daddy."

"Hello Jeremie." Krieger and Sanne take a couple steps back from each other.

"Did Skitz and Ark come with you?"

"No. They had some thing planned. Or are planning some thing for Sanne. They wouldn't tell me because they know I'd tell Sanne."

"I hope it isn't at Kadic Academy." Sanne and Krieger are both confused. "Or did you think you would be going there still?"

"Daddy!" Sanne stomps her foot on the floor. "I want to go to Kadic Academy with the others! I nearly died getting there I want to make it."

"No. As soon as you are cleared you will be going home."

"No! No, no, no! I am going to Kadic Academy."

"What?" Aelita comes in with a candy bar.

"Daddy says I'm not allowed to go to Kadic Academy!"

"I, Jeremie we said we would discuss this and see what she wanted to do." Sanne quickly goes to her mother.

"And I want to go to Kadic Academy."

"I think it would be better if we took her home and maybe waited another year."

"She doesn't." Aelita puts a hand on Sanne's arm. "She's healthy and the doctors said she should have no problems going to Kadic Academy as early as the week after next."

"I want to go!" Jeremie glares for a second.

"If we did every thing you wanted you would be at a school for horse riding. Or one for marine biology. What was before that? Gymnastics? Or was it space aeronautics?"

"Jeremie this is different. All of her friends are there and my parents are there. It isn't like we're sending her off in to the wilds. My mom and dad will be there to take care of her." Jeremie bites back a few swear words.

"I want to stay here then for a few weeks just in case."

"We can stay at the house for as long as you want Sweetie." Aelita walks over and kisses Jeremie on the cheek. "And even have Sanne stay there until you think she is ready."

"I want to stay at the dorm with the others." Aelita winks at Sanne but Jeremie doesn't see it.

"You will Honey but not until later. We need to make sure you're all better." She looks at Krieger. "You'll make sure she gets around at school won't you?"

"Of course Aelita." Krieger blushes a little by Aelita's look.

**As **the week passes Krieger starts getting nervous. Sanne could trip and fall down the stairs on any number of stairways in the school. What if there was a bad batch of meatloaf and she got sick? What if some of the kids picked on her? She was short at just under one and a half meters. She was super smart and would probably be the smartest person at the school so that might breed jealousy.

Not to mention her reputation as the Billion Dollar Princess coined by the media years ago. She might be a little spoiled but she was his best friend. Maybe a little more...

**Sanne**is dropped off at the gates by her mother. "Bye Sanne."

"Bye mom!" Sanne hugs her through the window and then hurries through the gates in to Kadic Academy for her first day of school. No tutors, not at home, but at a real school with real teachers and other students.

**After** the first day of class Jim is walking Sanne to the gates. "Couldn't I hang out with the others for a bit? I only really got to talk to them during lunch."

"Your father wants you home as soon as possible." Jim looks and sees the car Jeremie sent. "You have homework to do but after that is done you could always talk with your friends over the internet." Jim smiles and laughs a little bit. "Did I ever tell you the time I helped with a surgery over a webcam? I was in Antarctica on a research mission when one of the scientists got cancer. Because of the weather we couldn't fly her out so we had to contact a specialist who," Jim sees the look in Sanne's eyes. "Who you probably don't want to hear about."

"Grandpa I've heard all of your stories. Unless this one ends with you in a shootout protecting the president of the United States of America or fighting off a rabid beaver in Canada it probably won't be very exciting."

"It wasn't rabid it was simply being protective of her young." He leads her to the car and opens the door for her. "You have a safe trip. Love you."

"I love you too Grandpa." The door closes and the car pulls away.

**Sanne **is on her computer and sees Skitz on the screen. "So? What is it like?"

"See for yourself." Skitz moves out of the way of the camera and picks the laptop up. "Can you see it?" Sanne leans closer to the screen.

"Those are the Scanners? They seem bigger than I thought they would be." Skitz moves the laptop around a little more and places it in the Scanner.

"They're real. Can you imagine that?"

"Did you guys try turning the Super Computer on?" Skitz gets back in the view of the camera.

"We wanted to but Krieger told us not to."

"Why?"

"Duh. Xana."

"He's locked in a Tower right? So it should be safe." Sanne waits as Skitz climbs up the ladder with the laptop.

"This is the Control Room." Skitz walks around showing Sanne as much as she could. "What do you think?"

"I want in that computer chair. I bet I could get all of us to Lyoko. I wonder what I would look like."

"I wonder what powers I would have." Skitz had a million ideas but couldn't know what the Super Computer would choose. "So what do you think?"

"The first chance I get I am going there and turning it on." The two continue talking until it is time for Skitz to get back to Kadic Academy for curfew.

**Sanne**was ready to leave home. Skitz's room was set for another roommate. The only problem was... "What if she has some thing the scans didn't pick up?"

"Would it matter? If she has a stroke or some thing at school does it matter if she staid here or at the dorms? Jeremie she wants to be like a real student."

"Majority of students live at home and go to school on buses."

"Not at Kadic Academy. They live in the dorms. She wants that and she is healthy. We made sure of that Jeremie." Aelita gets close to him. "She's probably in better health than you." Aelita pats his stomach.

"It is only a few pounds." Jeremie sucks in his stomach. "I just don't want to risk losing her again. It was so close." Aelita hugs him.

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done any thing but tell her to put her seatbelt on and you did that."

"I should have had better safety padding or some thing. Or came up with a brace for hard impacts. Some thing." He rests his head on her shoulder.

"We can have her here until next week but after that Jeremie she should go to Kadic Academy and we should go back to Russia."

"I have been lagging behind on some projects at work."

"You also canceled a couple board meetings." Aelita breaks the hug and walks towards her door. "I'll go tell Sanne the good news." She leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

**Sanne**moves her last bag in to her new room. "It is so small." She was already starting to regret moving to the dorm. "Even if I had my own room," Krieger finishes her sentence.

"It would be smaller than most of your closets." He, Sanne, and Skitz laugh.

"Yes it would be." She sits down on her bed. "Where's Ark? I figured he'd be here to welcome me."

"I think he's on the N's now. Nancy?" Skitz rattles off a couple other names that begin with N. "He'll be around at dinner."

Krieger closes the door for more privacy. "So when do we go to the Factory?"

"Tomorrow." Sanne looks at the clock. "It is almost time to eat and then curfew is an hour after that."

"We'd have plenty of time to look around Sanne." She shakes her head.

"I want a lot of time to spend at the Control Panel."

"Why?"

"How else can I find out how to send people or the vehicles?" Krieger's eyes go wide with shock.

"You actually want to go to Lyoko?"

"Yes! Can you imagine what it is like? Well we won't have to any more. We can actually go there!"

"What about Xana?"

"What about him? He's locked up in a Tower. We can run around on Lyoko shooting at each other or sword fighting or what ever powers we have." Sanne laughs a little. "It will beat playing table tennis in the game room."

"That does sound like fun." Krieger imagines himself as a knight in shining armor. "So tomorrow after school?" Sanne nods. "Sounds like a plan." Krieger checks his cellphone. "Time for dinner." Sanne makes a face. "Hey you signed up for it." The three leave the dorm building for the cafeteria.

**After**classes the four are going through the sewers for the Factory. Sanne was almost sick with anticipation. She'd only seen it through the webcam on Skitz's computer and now would see it all with her own eyes.

Sanne and the others go down to the Scanner Room after checking out the Control Room. Sanne steps in to the middle Scanner. "This is amazing." She leans against the back wall of the Scanner. "All those stories were real."

"And now we can make our own. Just with fewer Xana attacks and more time spent on kicking each others butts." Ark goes over to the ladder and starts climbing down to the Super Computer Room.

Sanne stands in front of the lever. She puts her hand on it. "Hold on to your butts." She pulls the switch turning the Super Computer on. "I thought it would be a little more dramatic."

"First one up to the Control Room gets to go to Lyoko first!" Ark starts running for the ladder when Skitz grabs his hair and throws him to the floor.

Krieger takes his chance and scrambles over Ark. Skitz is almost to the ladder when he grabs her by the shoulder and squeezes. "Ow!" The pain is immediate and intense.

"I'm first!" He leaps up to the fifth rung and starts climbing.

"Cheater!" Skitz rubs where Krieger had pinched her.

"Asian martial arts beats American kick boxing any day." Krieger disappears up the ladder and the other three follow.

Sanne sits in the computer chair. "This may be the coolest day of my life."

"It would be even cooler if you could send me to Lyoko." Krieger won the race and wanted to collect his prize.

"There is so much information. It could take me weeks." She sees a folder and clicks on it. "Or I guess two clicks." She reads through the data. "Wow this is actually pretty easy."

"Didn't your father figure it out right away as well?" Sanne nods. "So are you going to send me?" Krieger starts walking to the ladder.

"Stop." He does. "Why not take the elevator?" Jeremie had left the password on the Super Computer. She gets up and walks over to the elevator and punches it in. Soon the doors open and Krieger gets on.

"Since he cheated if you take the ladder down to the Scanner Room and get there first I'll send you instead." Skitz runs to the ladder and starts taking it down.

Krieger runs off of the elevator and runs for the middle Scanner. Skitz leaps the last few rungs and almost lands on him throwing him off balance and he stumbles.

Skitz leaps for the middle Scanner and almost faceplants in to the back wall. "I made it first!" Soon the Scanner doors close and...

"Aaaa!" Skitz is shocked by the landing. "Woo!" She jumps up and down. "I am awesome!"

Skitz landed on Lyoko as a cat woman. Not a big goofy purple cat but a slender cheetah spot covered leather clad warrior. Her hair is slicked back and falls down to the small of her back. She holds up her hands and sees dagger like claws. "I'm bitchin." She points a finger and a dagger shoots out. It doesn't grow back. "I guess I get ten shots every time I come to Lyoko." She looks up as Krieger appears.

He lands on Lyoko and looks down at himself. "Ok not exactly as I imagined." He thought of himself as a knight in shining armor. Instead he was in black armor that seemed to suck in the light around him. It was tight forming making him look almost like a solid shadow. He pulls out a large sword from nothingness. "Still cool."

"Not as awesome as I am." Skitz walks over to him and points a finger. Another claw shoots out and Krieger blocks it with his sword. It absorbs the claw dissolving it. "Or maybe you are." Both look up as Ark virtualizes.

He lands and starts screaming. "No! No! Why do I look ridiculous!?" He looks at Krieger. A black shadow knight. He looks at his sister. A sexy cat warrior.

"So Ark when did you stop working out?" Skitz and Krieger start laughing.

"What does he look like?"

"Remember those pictures we'd send of people shopping? How they needed electric carts to get around because they were so fat their knees couldn't hold them up?"

"Yes, why?"

"Shut up!" Ark glares at Skitz. He was now almost three meters tall and just as big around. "I'll crush you cat lady!" Ark goes to take a step and is a blur. Skitz is slammed by his large stomach and flies backwards sliding across the Ice Sector. "What the?"

"He's a big boy but he's fast." Ark takes a step towards Krieger but isn't a blur. "Some times."

"Why didn't you tackle him with your gut?" Skitz gets up and points a finger at Ark.

"Don't shoot me!" Ark takes a step to the side and is again a blur to the other two. Her dagger misses Ark completely.

"He only moves fast when he's focused." Krieger smiles. "Like when he's focused on crushing his sister or on dodging an attack."

"Cool." Ark waddles over to Krieger. "So Sanne when are you coming?"

"I'll be there as soon as I get this self scan figured out." Sanne was trying to set up the time limit for the self scan.

"Get here this is so cool!" Krieger leaps in the air doing a back flip and lands doing the splits. "I am awesome on Earth but here I am even better." He does a couple cartwheels followed by a high leap with two flips and landing gracefully on one foot while spinning and kicking out with the other foot.

Sanne takes the elevator down to the Scanner Room and gets in the right Scanner.

She lands on Lyoko and looks down at herself. "Huh." Her body sparkled like it was covered in glitter.

"And I thought you said you hated those books and movies."

"It is my subconscious that chose this!" She holds her hands out as Krieger walks over to her.

"You're my opposite." He was dark absorbing light. Sanne was bright and reflecting the light around her. "Really cool and so not like those books or movies."

"Thanks Krieger." She points her hands and a light force shoots out. Krieger brings his sword up and blocks it.

"Sanne." As she turns Skitz fires a dagger at her. Sanne puts her arms up and a light barrier forms blocking the dagger. It falls to the Sector.

Skitz walks over and picks up the dagger. "Hey I can reattach them." The dagger slides back on her finger. "Cool."

The four play around on Lyoko for a few minutes attacking each other. "This is just so cool!" Skitz shoots a dagger at her brother. He is a blur as he runs and gets behind her.

"Boo!" He bumps her with his belly.

"Boo this." Krieger moves silently across the Sector and attacks Ark from behind. His sword slashes through Ark's back.

"Weren't you playing with Sanne?"

"She went exploring." Krieger leaps back as Ark tries attacking him.

**Sanne** is running towards a Tower. "This is a Way Tower." She presses her hand on the wall and it moves inside.

She goes inside the Way Tower. "From here I can go to any Sector." She drops over the side and when she comes back up she walks out of the Tower and finds herself in the Forest Sector.

Suddenly she is hit with the visions from when she woke up. A young boy trapped in a Tower in the Forest Sector. "He's here." But who was he? How did a boy... "Xana!" His son was the host when he was trapped on Lyoko. "But why is he so scared? Why would Xana be scared?" It didn't make sense to her.

She goes back in to the Way Tower and goes back to her friends in the Ice Sector. "Where did you go Sanne?" The black shadow of Krieger walks over to her as Ark and Skitz continue to fight each other.

"To the Forest Sector."

"What does it look like?"

"Really cool." She looks up. "I wonder how long we've been on here?"

"No idea." He holds his sword out. "Want me to send you back?"

"Sure." He strikes her three times before she is devirtualized back to Earth.

Sanne sits down in the computer chair. "Guys we spent too much time on Lyoko." They had missed dinner and were minutes from being out past curfew.

"Then beam us up Sanne." Sanne's fingers move across the keyboard slowly. She was inexperienced and didn't want to screw this up.

She starts taking off the headset when a window pops up. "Hello?" She looks up at the screen and sees the young boy. "Who are you? Aelita?"

"No." She sets the mic to mute so the others wouldn't hear her. What is wrong with you Xana?"

"Xana? He was my creator."

"Aren't you Xana?" He shakes his head. "Who are you then?"

"I don't know. Xana possessed me but now he is gone." Dante tries taking a closer look at Sanne. "You are smaller than I remember Aelita."

"I'm not her I'm Sanne." Dante is confused.

"How long has it been Sanne?"

"Years." She looks at the time. "I can't be here for long my friends and I have to get back to school."

"Then go." Dante looks around the Control Room. He sees all the dust and cobwebs. "Many years must have passed."

"They have." Sanne readies the program to bring her friends back.

**Krieger **is in his room with Ark. "Man that was so cool I can't wait to go back."

"Even looking like I did it was really cool." Ark leans back on his bed. "Any thing like you thought it would be?"

"Kind of. I expected shiny armor."

"I expected Rambo or some thing not a blob."

"You're the fastest one though so that is cool." Krieger smiles. "And your sister was pretty cute."

"Dude that's my sister you're talking about."

"She's not mine so I can say whatever I want about her and how cute she looked." Ark throws a pillow at Krieger who throws it back.

Sanne stares at the ceiling as Skitz was still taking a shower. "What should I do? What if it really isn't Xana? Should I have told the others?" She can still feel the terror from when she awoke in the hospital. "He was so scared it can't be fake. He isn't Xana. He's like my mom trapped on Lyoko." She turns on to her side and looks at the clock. "Tomorrow I can talk to him more." She quickly falls asleep even before Skitz is back from the showers. Her dreams are filled with Lyoko and the scared boy trapped in a Tower.

**A/N AAAA! I started Code Xana again! I can do any thing I want with it! What will I do? I don't know yet. But new adventures and new warrior profiles! Ark is Sloth from Fullmetal Alchemist. He was Sloth, the biggest, but also the fastest of the Homonculi. Sanne is stolen from the Twilight series being a bright glittery being but she has light powers. Krieger is the exact opposite being a shadow knight. His sword... I'm thinking right now can absorb laser shots or dagger and any thing else but not sure. And Skitz is just Cheetara from Thunder Cats with dagger claws that shoot out. Also I put the first word of the new section of the story in bold and size 14 instead of doing it like **

Dorm room

**then what ever happens. Why? Keeping it Code Xana style. Anyways I hope old and new fans come and read and review! Enjoy!**


	168. Chapter 168

**Code Xana Another World Episode 2: Rebirth Part 2**

**Author: James the Lesser****/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Sanne**sits in the computer chair. "Hello?" A screen pops up and the boy appears.

"Hello Sanne."

"Xana's Son, well, we need a better thing to call you."

"Have you thought of a name?"

"Junior? No that is too American." She had been looking at books she read hoping to come across a name that sounded right. "What do you think of the name Dirk?"

"Like the weapon?"

"No, well, I don't know how he got his name. What about Booth?"

"Like the," Sanne cuts him off.

"Ok nothing that is after an item. Religious like Samuel or David?"

"Religious?"

"I took religious studies from one of my tutors. It seemed like a waste of time at first but some of those things are actually interesting."

"I have not read any religious texts so the names do not sound familiar."

"Some are really cool. Or you have books and characters about religion stuff. Like Dante from Paradise Lost." Sanne smiles. "That was a really weird and twisted story. The nine circles of Hell were all based on certain sins and stuff."

"Do you like the name?"

"Sure. He was an interesting character who wasn't two dimensional and the story stuck with me for years. It is probably my favorite book."

"I'll take the name Dante then." He smiles at her and she smiles back.

"Ok then Dante did you get the vehicles working then?" He shakes his head.

"There is a lock I can not access but you can." He uses his control panel to bring up another screen. "At least I think you can access it."

"Yes I can." She starts working on the vehicles.

**Krieger**is hanging out with Ark. "So are you and Sanne gonna officially date now or what?" Krieger shrugs his shoulders.

"We've you know talked over the internet and phone for years you know? We know each other so well it is like you take out half the point of dating you know?"

"I hardly get to know my dates but yeah if I was dating Sanne it would be a lot easier. I'd probably get to second base on..." Krieger clears his throat. "Hey I haven't heard you guys are exclusive." Ark laughs knowing he was getting on Krieger's nerves.

"Just for that I'm leaving." Krieger leaves their room.

**Sanne**hears the elevator running. "Ok Dante one of my friends is here so you have to," She presses a key and his screen closed. "Disappear."

When the elevator stops and the door opens Skitz steps off. "Aw, why isn't Krieger here?"

"Why would he be here?" Sanne keeps focused on the vehicles.

"Two teens off alone in a Factory it could lead to all kinds of fun." Skitz laughs as Sanne turns around in the computer chair.

"Yeah I guess." Skitz frowns.

"What's wrong there? Haven't you two been talking for years?"

"Well yeah we've been friends and stuff and he's so good looking."

"He's dreamy. All those muscles and his abs are yummy." Sanne raises an eyebrow. "He's single as far as I know and so good looking like you said." She smiles as Sanne laughs.

"Hands off of him Skitz or you'll lose them." Both laugh.

"Well what about my brother?" Sanne makes a face. "Really he's that bad?"

"All I've heard from you and Krieger is about all the girls he's kissed. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten a cold sore." The girls laugh some more. "So why did you come here?"

"I wanted to go to Lyoko. I'm sure I have some powers. I can't just be a sexy cat woman with dagger fingers. Right?"

"I guess. I'll send you to Lyoko and keep working on the vehicles."

"Vehicles? Oh that could be awesome! Totally calling the Overboard."

"Well you called it before Ark did so I guess it is yours." Skitz gets back on the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room.

Sanne watches her get in the middle Scanner. "Transfer Skitz, Scanner Skitz, and virtualization." Skitz lands on Lyoko in the Desert Sector. "Have fun and I might get you the Overboard while you're there."

"Awesome." Skitz runs around climbing walls and doing other things you couldn't do on Earth.

**Krieger **is at the gym when the lights go out. "That was weird." Emergency lights turn on. "I don't need light to ride an exercise bike." He leaves the main area of the gym.

**Ark**is in his room working homework when the power goes out. "Rolling black outs? It isn't that hot out so it isn't like a lot of people are using up the A/C." He opens the blinds to the window letting more natural light in.

**Skitz **is climbing another wall digging her claws deep in to it when she feels the Sector shake. "Hey Sanne did you make Lyoko shake?"

'What do you mean?"

"The whole thing just shook like an earthquake." Skitz waits a few seconds but nothing happens. "It only did it once."

"Uh I shouldn't have done any thing that would make Lyoko shake. I'm working on the vehicles so I don't know why that would make the Sector shake."

"Well it only shook," The Sector shakes again. "Twice. Are you sure you didn't do any thing?"

"I was just talking to you the second time it shook." Sanne sets the mic to mute. "Dante are you there?" A screen comes up and he appears.

"Hello Sanne what do you need?"

"Skitz says the Sector shook twice. Was it just in the Desert Sector or did it shake in the Forest Sector?"

"Yes. I thought at first it was an activated Tower but Lyoko would continue to shake with every pulsation."

Sanne is confused. "I didn't do it and it can't be Xana. He's locked in the Tower with you or some thing." Sanne had been weary about talking with Dante. Dante was Xana's last host but Dante swore he wasn't possessed by Xana any more. Yet there had been no sign of Xana.

"I do not know what caused it either. My father has not shown himself to me since you turned the Super Computer on."

"What about when my parent's turned it on?"

"I don't remember that. My father may have possessed me at that moment."

"What about when we turned it back on?"

"I remember. As far as I think I can remember."

Sanne taps her fingers on the arm of the chair. "He must have left you when my parents turned the Super Computer on. Why you didn't remember that but do remember when I turned it on." Sanne starts to get worried.

Skitz sees some thing move off in the distance. "Hey Sanne did some one else come?" No response. "Sanne? Sanne!"

Sanne and Dante continue talking when she puts the headset back on. "Skitz I,"

"There you are! Sanne did you send some one else?"

"No, why?"

"Some thing is moving in the distance." Sanne brings up the map and looks it over. "I'm not seeing any thing on here."

"It is getting closer."

"What direction is it?"

"In front of me."

Sanne rolls her eyes. "I meant on Lyoko. North? South?"

"Like I know."

"Where is the bright light coming from."

"To the right of me."

"Ok so..." Sanne checks the Holomap in the middle of the Control Room. "Desert Sector would make it east." She rechecks the map but goes farther out and finds a red circle. "Skitz? Is it a monster?"

"A monster? Like a Xana monster?"

"No like a werewolf. Duh of course a Xana monster."

"But Xana is locked up right?" Sanne doesn't respond. "Right Sanne?"

"His son is and can't get out so I wouldn't think Xana could either."

Dante comes up in a screen. "My father could still interact with Lyoko through this Tower. I think."

"Can you?"

"I can use this control panel to do some thing yes. But I'm not sure if I could send a monster or attack the outside world from here."

"Well, try." Sanne leans back in the chair and waits.

**Ark**is almost done with his math homework when he hears a weird cracking noise. He looks around and sees the window has a large crack right down the middle of it. "Did some thing hit it?" He stands up and looks closer as smaller cracks split across from the main break.

A few seconds later the window shatters. "Aaaa!" Ark grabs at his face as glass flies out and cuts him.

**On**Lyoko Skitz and Dante feel the Sectors shake again. "Ok Sanne this is getting weird."

"What about the monster? Is it closer?"

"Yes and it is large and orange."

"Like a Krabe?"

"Yes!" Skitz runs to the edge of the rock she was standing on. "It is a Krabe! Oh Ark going to be so jealous." Skitz points a finger at the Krabe and fires a dagger.

The dagger goes too high and right over the Krabe. "I got this." Skitz leaps off of the rock and lands on all four. "Huh, more cat like than I thought." She stands up and starts running at the Krabe.

The Krabe stops and fires a laser. Skitz ducks and it goes over her. "Ha he's as bad as I am." She continues running planning her attack.

Sanne is scared. Xana should have been locked up in the Tower with Dante. Was he really sending a monster to attack Skitz? What if he could attack on Earth? They should shut down the Super Computer. "Skitz I'm bringing you back."

"What? Why?" She was dodging lasers and getting closer. "This is fun!" She springs in to the air over the Krabe and fires another dagger. The dagger hits the Krabe on the Eye and soon the Krabe explodes. "I did it!"

"You're coming back now." Skitz crosses her arms and pouts as Sanne materializes her back to Earth.

**Sanne**calls the others to the Factory. When the others see Ark they ask him what happened. "The window broke."

"How?"

"It just broke." Sanne looks at the control panel.

"We had two pulsations on Lyoko and a Krabe attacked Skitz."

"And I kicked his ass." She pumps a fist in the air.

"But isn't Xana in the Tower?" Sanne nods.

"Yes Krieger but he seems to be able to interact on Lyoko."

"And do stuff on Earth." Ark touches a couple of the scratches on his face.

"Yes. I think we should turn the Super Computer off. It is too dangerous to leave on." Every one groans. "Xana could kill some one!"

"Yeah right. He broke a window and sent a Krabe after my sister." Sanne's back is turned to the control panel so she doesn't see Dante appear. "Xana!"

"Where?" Dante looks around. "I do not see him."

"You're Xana." Krieger turns and sees Dante. He immediately grabs Sanne and puts himself between her and the monitor. "What are you doing?! How did you attack Ark!"

"I did not. My father may have but it wasn't me. Sanne calls me Dante. You are Krieger correct?" Every one looks at Sanne.

She steps out from behind Krieger sheepishly. "Uh every one," She walks over to the monitor. "This is Dante. Not Xana."

Every one is confused. "Sanne how long have you been talking with him?" Krieger can't help but let jealousy drip from his words.

"Only a week or so. He's been helping me with the vehicles and stuff." Sanne looks down at her feet suddenly interested in the way she tied her shoe laces that morning. "I tried but I'm not as good as my parents."

"How do we know he's not Xana?" Skitz gets closer and leans forward. "Dante correct?" He nods. "Where is Xana?"

"I don't know. We believe he still possessed me when Aelita and Jeremie turned the Super Computer on to fix Sanne. But before they turned it off he must have left me."

"We should believe you why?"

"You have no reason to Skitz Della Robbia. You do not know me as more than Xana's son and host. Sanne does not trust me as well."

"He means I won't give him the passwords to access certain parts of the Super Computer." Dante nods.

Ark walks over to the elevator. "Can I get Scanned? I don't want my pretty face looking like this." He smiles as he presses the button.

**Jim** is puzzled. "Power went out in every building and then multiple windows broke." He kicks at some broken glass.

The science teacher is on his phone. "There was a minor earthquake in the area."

"I didn't feel the ground shake."

"You wouldn't have. It happened deep underground. It would have caused certain buildings to shift." He points towards the dorm building. "The heavier they were the more they'd shift. Causing stress weight to move to different points. Instead of being squarely on the frames and support pillars it moved to the outer walls. This shift caused the windows on the southern facing wall to shatter."

"Mother nature sure is scary. Heck it reminds me of a time when I was in Canada. I was on fire watch and I came across a," The science teacher walks away. "Some one who'd rather not talk about it."

**Sanne**scans Ark and he comes back up to the Control Room. "So now what?"

"Sanne wants to vote on it. I say we keep it on." Skitz raises her hand.

"Same here." Krieger raises his.

"I didn't get to fight the monster so until I get to kill one I say we keep it on." Ark raises his hand.

"Well I'm outvoted." Sanne goes back to the control panel. She looks up at a screen on the monitor. "I think I have the vehicles almost ready."

"I call the Overboard!"

Skitz laughs. "Too late little brother. I called it already."

"You are less than five minutes older than me!" The two siblings start to bicker.

Krieger walks over to Sanne while the Twins fight. "You named it Dante?"

"Well calling him Xana's Son all the time was a little weird. I'm sorry I didn't tell any one else but I wasn't sure how you would react. He is Xana's Son but I don't think Xana is in him any more."

"How can you know? He could be lying to you."

"His voice sounds normal." Krieger giver her a quizzical look. "In all of our parent's stories when some one was possessed their voice sounded weird. His doesn't."

"You paid more attention to your parent's stories than I did mine." He laughs quietly as he leans closer to Sanne's ear. "How about we get out of here? The power is out at most of Kadic so I was thinking a movie."

"Finally asking me out?" She kisses him on the cheek. "About time." She turns to the control panel and closes a few programs.

**Jim **comes to Ms. Delmas with the costs of replacing the windows. "It is a little expensive but we really can't do any thing until a building inspector comes in and makes sure the building is safe to inhabit."

"Fine! Call one and get him here now!"

"I already called and they can't make it here until tomorrow around noon."

"Then where the hell are they going to sleep?"

"I could make accommodations in the gym."

"Do it!" Jim leaves quickly.

**Sanne **and Krieger are at the theater arguing with the ticket seller. "I am fourteen!"

"I.D."

"I don't have it on me." Sanne leans in close to the window. "My father could buy every thing in this mall including the people."

"When he buys you an I.D. Then come back." Sanne and Krieger walk away. Sanne smiles a little when Krieger takes her hand in his.

"Arcade?"

"Sure Sanne." Krieger stops and thinks for a second. "Babe?"

"I'm not ready for you to call me babe." The two laugh.

"Fine Billion Dollar Princess."

**Dante**is busy perfecting the vehicles after every one left. Or so he thought... "Hey, uh, Dante right?" He comes up in a screen on the monitor.

"Oh hello Skitz." Dante is confused and a little curious. "Do you need help?"

"I wanna ride the Overboard. Is it ready?"

"No. Sanne won't give me the passwords needed for me to get in to other parts of the Super Computer that I would need to finish this."

"Oh. Well I want the Overboard." Skitz starts typing away at the keyboard. "Would these help?" Skitz rattles off some numbers.

"Yes, thank you." Dante's screen closes.

A Tower activates.

**Sanne**is getting frustrated. "Stop beating me!"

"Excuse me if I drive more like your mom than you do." Krieger had beaten Sanne in four races in a row. "Just imagine you're your mom and you should leave me in the dust."

"Hey my mom has done a lot better after the last ticket she got put her one point from getting her license suspended." Sanne puts two Euro in the machine and then steps inside of the pod. "Drive like my mom." She waits for the countdown and slams the accelerator.

The racing pod she was in starts to shake. She was still in second behind Krieger but getting closer. "Hey!" The screen went blank. "I was going to pass him on the next lap!" She goes to open the pod door but can't. "Did Krieger lock me in here?" She kicks at the door but can't get it to open. "Krieger!"

Krieger laughs as he sees Sanne go from second to eight. "She must have crashed on that last turn." He keeps going winning easily.

The pod starts rocking back and forth. After one violent push it breaks from the secured anchoring and starts rolling. Sanne slams in to the ceiling and then the wall and then the floor. This continues until the pod hits the wall of the arcade.

Krieger gets out of the other Pod and sees what happened. "Sanne!" He runs over to the pod and tries to pull the door open but can't.

**Dante**deactivates the Tower. "So Skitz do you want to try out the Overboard?"

"You got it working?"

"Yes."

"Send me Dante!" Skitz runs to the ladder and slides down it instead of using the elevator so she can get to the middle Scanner as fast as she could.

**Sanne**is pulled out of the pod. "Are you ok little lady?"

"What the hell happened?" She sees two technicians standing in front of Krieger. "Krieger?"

"We had an energy spike to Unit 1 and it caused the servos to over rotates causing the pod to tilt harder and faster than industry standards."

Sanne smirks. "A power surge made the pod go crazy. Thanks for the explanation." She turns back around and looks at the pod. "Unfortunately this is one of my dad's games or I'd sue." The technicians eyes go wide with shock.

"You're Sanne Belpois?" She nods. "Uh, I, the energy surge was above any thing our protectors ever encountered. It shouldn't be possible especially since your pod was the only one affected. It just isn't natural." Both technicians sweat wondering if they'd need to get their resumes ready.

"Not possible?" Sanne shakes her head. "It can't be."

Krieger starts getting worried as well. "Sanne?" She doesn't respond. "We should go." He grabs her by the arm and the two start leaving the arcade.

**Skitz**flies around the Desert Sector on the Overboard. "Woohoo!" She turns sharply as she exits a valley. "Dante this is so cool!" He can't hear her but she doesn't care. "So totally worth it!" She flies up as high as she can until she can see all of the Desert Sector.

"Skitz? What are you doing on Lyoko and with the Overboard?"

"Dante sent me and the Overboard. It is so cool!"

"How? He, I mean, he shouldn't have been able to do that."

"Oh I gave him a couple passwords. He said he needed them to complete the vehicles and stuff."

"And activate Towers!" Sanne slams a hand on the control panel. "Dante you bastard! You're Xana!"

Dante quickly pops up in a screen on the monitor. "No! I did activate a Tower to finish the vehicles but I didn't attack and neither did Xana."

"How do you think I'd buy that? I'm bringing Skitz back and turning this damn thing off." Sanne's fingers fly over the keyboard and soon Skitz is stepping out of the middle Scanner.

Dante starts yelling at Sanne. "I didn't attack!"

"Then how do you explain the glass at school being broken? The power outages there? Or the race pod malfunctioning!"

"I checked the news. There was a minor underground earthquake near the school campus and another near the mall while you were there." Dante brings up several headline news articles. "See? The school shifts just a fraction of a centimeter and it changes how the weight of the building is held. It moves to the window panes on one side of the building and the glass shatters."

"And the mall?"

"The earthquake makes a transformer wire touch another wire inside and it sends a rare power surge to the nearest outlet." A new screen appears of a blueprint. "The first outlet from the basement transformer goes to the arcade."

"You found all of this in the few seconds I was bringing Skitz back?"

"Yes. I activated another Tower to speed up the search."

"So you can activate Towers?"

"I can now. But I would never attack you. If you turn this Super Computer off I will be cut off from the world."

"Skitz never should have given you the passwords."

"I know but don't blame her. I wanted to fix the vehicles and find a way to launch returns and activate Towers and many other things. I used her wanting of the Overboard to get the passwords." Sanne glares at Dante.

"You're manipulative. So was your father." She taps a finger on the control panel. "How do I know you didn't cause the earthquake?"

"The first one was before I had the passwords. I couldn't have attacked even if I wanted to. Which I don't."

"Still. You manipulated Skitz."

"I'm sorry. I know it makes me look bad but I just wanted to help you and your friends. You turned the Super Computer back on to use Lyoko as playground. One day I hope to leave this Tower and get to meet all of you face to face."

"The Tower is locked down. You aren't leaving it."

"Not today I know. I have made you mistrust me and I am sorry for that."

Sanne is taken aback by Dante's words. He could have just said them to say them but she could hear and almost feel the tone of his voice. He truly was sorry for making her mistrust him. "Not today." She gets up from the computer chair as Skitz climbs up the ladder and sees her and Krieger.

"So what are you two doing together? Did he finally ask you out?" Sanne smiles, nods, and laughs at Skitz's reaction. "I guess that means he's off the market." Skitz laughs with Sanne but Krieger remains silent as he stares at Dante.

Dante closes his screen so as to be out of Krieger's view. Sanne wasn't the only one he made uneasy with his actions. He had to be careful or else...

**A/N Hey! Got another episode done even with working 6 days a week. Warm weather equals call offs which equal me getting called in. Don't mind the bigger paycheck but do mind all of the extra hours I'm stuck working. So was it really just a coincidence? Two pulses, two power outages and the glass breaking. Dante activates a Tower and the race pod goes ballistic. Could be as Dante said all just a coincidence. Right? Well hope you all enjoy this episode and review it if and when you have the time.**


	169. Chapter 169

**Code Xana Another World Episode 3: Rebirth Part 3**

**Author: James the Lesser****/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Sanne **is in the Forest Sector outside of Dante's Tower. "I can't get in and you can't get out." She places her hand on the Tower and pushes but the wall stays solid. "Good."

"I know you still don't trust me but I would like to one day leave this Tower."

Sanne walks away from the Tower. "Well it won't happen any time soon." She walks over to another Tower and uses it to send herself back to Earth.

As Sanne walks away from the bridge and to the sewer entrance Skitz sneaks in to the Factory.

Skitz takes the elevator down to the Control Room and goes to the control panel. "Hey Dante! I made it."

"Hello Skitz. I am happy to see you. I was getting worried you would not make it."

"Pff, I just had to wait for Sanne to leave." Skitz checks the time. "Since it took her so long I gotta leave soon."

"That is fine. It is nice speaking with some one who is kind to me."

"Hey you got the short end of the stick." Dante gives her a quizzical look. "It wasn't your fault you were Xana's son."

"No it was not." The two continue talking.

**Sanne**makes it back to the dorm building. "Where's Skitz? I just came from the shower room and she wasn't there." Sanne flops down on her bed. "What ever."

**Skitz** is playing on the control panel when she finds codes. "Huh."

"Yes Skitz?"

"I found a list of codes. Lyoko, Aelita, Cold, Wasteland, Xana, Franz, and a few others." She scrolls through the list. "What are they all for? Didn't Lyoko deactivate Towers?"

"Yes it did. I don't know what the other codes are for."

Skitz highlights the word Aelita and sees a description. _For the most beautiful of Sectors I shall name it after my Daughter._ _The Forest Sector will be like that of the fairytales I told her._

Skitz highlights the next word, Cold. _I will make a Sector of Ice and caverns to hide the Towers. _

She highlights Wasteland. _I like the idea of a mountain region or a desert like region. I think I will start with this Sector._

Skitz smiles. "They are codes Franz Hopper used in making Lyoko and stuff." She highlights Xana expecting it to be about the AI but is surprised.

_Code Xana will be used to unlock all Towers at once so I may activate them for use with my newly formed return program. I am not sure why the return seems to interfere with the Towers. It makes it difficult to activate any Tower after using a Return._

"Huh. I guess that's why Xana couldn't attack really soon after a first attack. When he did the attacks were usually weak."

"What is it?"

"Code Xana apparently unlocks Towers. Franz needed it so he could use the Towers after launching a return."

"Really?" Dante disappears from the screen.

"Dante?" No response. "Dante? Hey buddy where did you go?"

A new screen comes up with Dante in it. "Sorry I was checking the time."

Skitz looks down at her phone. "The time is I am so in trouble." She gets out of the chair and runs to the elevator.

Skitz gets back to her dorm room and sees Sanne is fast asleep.

**The**next day Sanne gets up and shakes Skitz awake. "Time to get up and tell me what the hell you were doing." She shakes Skitz harder.

Skitz rolls over turning her back towards Sanne. "None of your business."

"Is it a guy?"

"No."

"A girl?"

"No! It is Sunday leave me alone."

"You've been out late three nights in a row. If I didn't lie and tell them you were taking a shower before bed you'd be serving detention." Sanne pokes Skitz with a finger. "So what are you doing?"

Skitz rolls back over. "Ok fine it is a boy."

"What's his name?"

"He doesn't go to school here."

"So? I still wanna know his name."

"Don't worry about it. It isn't any thing serious just some one to hang out with." Sanne tries getting more out of Skitz but Skitz ignores her.

**Krieger**is at their usual table when he sees Sanne and Skitz. "Hey," He pulls out a chair for Sanne. "Good morning Babe."

She sticks her tongue out. "My name is Sanne not babe."

Skitz looks around for Ark. "Know where my brother is?" Krieger shrugs his shoulders. "What is that goofball up to now?"

**Ark**is sneaking to the Factory. Jealous of his sister getting the Overboard he wanted to get to Lyoko and learn if he had any powers besides being a large speedster. He would invite his sister out to the Factory and face her on Lyoko and surprise her with any new found powers.

He takes the elevator down to the Control Room and walks over to the control panel. "Hey Dante can you send me to Lyoko?"

Dante appears in a screen. "Of course Ark. Is your sister with you?"

"Nope. She got the Overboard but I know I must have some powers. I want to find out what they are and kick her butt with them."

"Go to the middle Scanner and I'll send you."

"Thanks man." Ark takes the elevator down to the Scanner Room and soon lands on Lyoko in the Desert Sector.

He waddles towards the wall of a canyon. "I wonder if I can get up there." He tries activating his speed but just waddles in to the wall. "Concentrate Ark you can do this." He takes a few steps back and tries again.

He is a blur as he runs up the side of the canyon. When he reaches the top he stops and looks around. "Since I don't breathe on Lyoko I'm not winded. I wonder how far I can run before I have to stop." Ark looks down at the Sector below. "Lyoko physics here I come!" He jumps off the edge and lands down below with grace that would be impossible for some one his size on Earth.

**Skitz **waits for Sanne and Krieger to be distracted before running off for the school's sewer entrance. She wanted to go over more codes and see what they all were used for.

**Krieger**and Sanne wait for Skitz to leave them alone before running off for the sewer entrance in the woods. Sanne and Krieger wanted to learn any new powers and do a two on two battle against the Twins and surprise them.

**Dante** sees Skitz. "Your brother is already here."

"Is that why he skipped breakfast?"

"I don't know what breakfast is but he came here and had me send him to Lyoko."

"Why?"

"So he could learn new powers."

Skitz scowls. "Send me as soon as I'm down there."

"Take the left Scanner." Skitz goes to use the elevator when it starts moving up.

Skitz is confused for a few seconds. "I figured Sanne and Krieger would want to be alone not come here." Skitz smirks. "I guess we're having a Lyoko Party." Soon the elevator doors open and Skitz surprises Krieger and Sanne.

Dante knows every one is on Lyoko. "I can surprise them! Prove to them I'm not some monster like Xana." He goes to the control panel in the Tower. He places his hand on it. "Enter Code, Xana." The screens flash multiple colors and then return to normal. "I guess I can see if the lock is off." He floats down to the bottom platform and walks to the exit.

**Sanne** and Krieger challenge the Twins to a fight. "So it will be the team of Light and Dark versus the Fatty and Hotty team."

"I'm not fat I'm just big boned." Ark is a blur as he runs behind Sanne. "Boo!" He bumps her with his stomach.

"Back off!" She holds her hands up and blasts Ark with light energy.

"Come on Ark we can't lose!" Skitz fires two daggers at Krieger.

Krieger pulls his sword out of nothingness just in time and deflects one but another hits him. He absorbs it but feels the hit. "I guess I lose points but you can't take the dagger back." He charges Skitz and slashes with his sword.

Skitz does a backflip and lands on her feet. Krieger slashes again and again but Skitz is far too agile.

Sanne blasts Ark with her powers. "Come on Fatty!" She blasts him again. "I thought you were fast!"

"I am but I must concentrate!" Sanne blasts him again keeping him distracted.

**Dante**steps out of the Tower and sees the Forest Sector. "This is beautiful." He walks down the path looking around at the Sector.

**Ark**finally gets out of Sanne's range and attacks Krieger from behind. "Switch!" Before Krieger can recover Ark slams in to him again knocking him to the ground.

Skitz fires a dagger at Sanne who holds up her hands and forms an energy shield knocking the dagger down. "Not good enough sparkly!" Skitz leaps at Sanne. Sanne tries to block her but Sanne is surprised when Skitz moves through the barrier and tackles her.

"How did you do that!" Sanne tries throwing Skitz off but Skitz is too strong and has her pinned.

"Don't know and don't care." Skitz struggles a little but gets Sanne's hands pinned with one of hers leaving one clawed hand free to attack Sanne with.

"Hello!" Every one stops and turn to see Dante. "How are all of you?"

"Dante!" All four teens shout at once.

"Yes that is what you call me." He waves at the four.

Sanne is stunned. "How did you get out of the Tower? How is this possible?"

"Skitz found the code and told me it. I wanted to surprise all of you with it."

Sanne turns towards Skitz. "Skitz!" Skitz flinches. "Why would you tell him the code? How did you even find it?!"

"I didn't!"

"Then how is he here?!"

"I don't know!" Skitz backs away as Sanne advances towards her. "Dante why would you say I gave you the code?"

"Because you did. Code Xana unlocks the Towers so I used it."

"I didn't know it would unlock you!"

Sanne pushes Skitz. "What were you thinking giving him the code? What if he's really Xana? What if you released Xana?"

"I didn't know it would unlock him! I was just reading off different codes I found and what they did I swear."

Sanne turns away from Skitz and walks towards Dante. "And you thought it would be a good idea to release yourself?"

"I know you don't trust me but I am here to show you I am not evil." He smiles and walks towards Sanne. "I wish to show you all I can be trusted."

"If you wanted to do that then why would," The ground shakes. "What was that?" The ground shakes again.

Krieger feels the ground shake again and looks down to see the pulsations. "What the hell is going on?"

Sanne had been told the stories for years. She knew what the ground shaking on Lyoko meant. "Some one activated a Tower."

"But we're all here Sanne." Krieger feels the ground shake again and starts looking around. "Any idea where the Tower is?"

Sanne looks down at the pulsations. "No. I don't know how to read pulsations."

Dante studies the pulsations for a few seconds. "East of here and on this Sector." Dante starts running.

Krieger runs after Dante. Soon Ark and Skitz follow him.

Sanne isn't sure what to do. She knew she hadn't activated a Tower and Dante had been standing in front of her when it was so it couldn't be him. The only one it could be was... "Xana. That idiot released Xana when he released himself if he isn't Xana himself!" She starts running after her friends.

**Jim**is leaving the Hermitage to check on a few things at Kadic Academy. "Honey you forgot your cellphone!" Samantha comes running out of the house with it.

"Thanks." Jim walks to her and takes it from her. "I'll only be gone for an hour or two. The teachers are having a meeting about Ms. Delmas."

"Are they finally going to Unionize and get her fired?"

Jim shakes his head. "She can't be fired her family owns the campus." He smiles. "But we can get the State involved and keep her from doing some of the more extreme things she has planned." Jim turns to go back down the path to the campus.

A rat scurries across the the grass when a black mist finds it and possesses it. It grows to over a foot long and is fast as it goes across the back lawn of the Hermitage.

**Sanne**and the others see the activated Tower in the distance. "A red aura? Isn't that how they looked when Xana activated them?" She feels chills even though she knew she couldn't feel on Lyoko. "You released Xana. Dante you released him!" Sanne screams at him ignoring what was coming towards the group.

Three Hornets buzz through the air and start shooting lasers at the group. Krieger has his sword out and blocks a laser. "Sanne we need to deal with this we can worry about kicking Dante's ass later." He blocks another laser.

**Jim** is near the campus when the rat runs and climbs up his pant leg. "Hey, get off!" Jim reaches down and grabs the rat. It bites deep in to his hand. "You're no beaver." He rips the rat from his bitten hand and tosses it easily twenty meters back in to the woods. "Thing must have been starving to attack a human." He holds his bleeding hand and runs to the nearest washroom to clean the wound.

**Skitz **and the others scramble when one of the Hornets dive bombs the group and sprays acid. "Some one shoot it!"

"You and Sanne are the only one with a long range weapon idiot." Ark is hit by some of the acid. "I'll get you for that!" He is a blur as he runs after the Hornet and actually catches it. "Gotcha!" It struggles in his hands. "Now what?" Some thing in his mind tells him to...

"Ark did you just eat it?" Skitz and the others are disgusted.

Ark looks at the two remaining Hornets. "Get down here! I'll eat you both!" The Hornets stay out of his range but...

Krieger's jaw drops as Hornet wings sprout out the back of Ark. "Dude you have wings." Ark turns his head trying to see them but can't because of his size. "See if you can fly."

"I've seen a House Fly and I've even seen a Horse Fly but I've never seen a Fatty Fly." Skitz laughs at her own joke.

"I'm not fat I'm big boned." Ark concentrates and feels himself lift in the air. "And I can fly!" He flies a few meters higher when the Hornets target him.

Sanne focuses on one Hornet and then sticks a hand out. A burst of light shoots out from it and hits a Hornet. The Hornet spins a few times and then explodes. "Ok this is pretty fun." She aims at the next one and fires but misses.

The last Hornet flies back so Ark is between it and the others. It fires lasers at Ark hitting him as he flies closer. Ark may be able to fly but unlike on the ground he couldn't gain any speed boosts.

Krieger looks at the activated Tower and then at Dante. "Dante can you deactivate Towers?"

"I should be able to."

"Then while fatso distracts the Hornet why don't you go to the Tower?"

Sanne steps forward. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure Sanne?"

"Yes Krieger. If my mother could do it I should be able to do it." Sanne runs for the activated Tower while the others watch Ark get hit with lasers.

**Jim**makes it to the meeting with his hand bandaged up. "Hello, sorry I was late."

"What happened Jim?"

"I thought it was a wild rat but no way one would attack a human." He shows his bandaged hand. "I think Ms. Delmas may have been dipping in to genetically altered animals."

"Is she using school funds to do so? This is why we need a Union so we can try and wrangle in some of her spending."

"I have no idea what money she may be using. But if she is I'm sure her father would disapprove of it." Jim hangs his head in sorrow with the rest of the teachers. When Mr. Delmas was diagnosed with cancer and retired to focus on healing was a dark day for them all. They all had loved Mr. Delmas and while happy he had recovered after several years of treatment were disappointed he hadn't returned.

**Sanne**reaches the Tower and places her hand on the Tower and it passes through. "I guess I can deactivate Towers." She steps inside.

She floats up to the second platform and sees the control panel. "Just like my mother." She places her hand on the control panel. It glitches for a few seconds and then shows what she had been told of in countless stories from her parents.

_Code Lyoko_

She watches the screens fall around her. "Tower deactivated." She isn't sure what to do now. Her parents would launch a return but she couldn't do that. "Time to go back." She uses the control panel to send her friends and then herself back to Earth.

In the Control Room Sanne and the others glare at Dante. "You released Xana."

"I didn't mean to! You must believe me! I just wanted to meet you all face to face. He was not in this Tower so it did not occur to me he could escape!"

"He was hiding! Waiting for some one," Sanne turns to Skitz. "To give you the code that would release him!"

"I didn't know! I just found a list of codes and when I highlighted them it told me what they were for." Skitz flinches when Sanne starts yelling at her.

"What were you even doing here?! We were supposed to all go to Lyoko together so we could play and fight and do stuff we couldn't do on Earth."

"I just wanted to talk to Dante. He got me the Overboard and might be able to figure out if I have any powers."

"Like if I eat a Hornet I gain wings?"

"For how long though? Forever or just until you go back to Earth?" The Twins start getting distracted by the thought but Sanne brings them back.

"It doesn't matter! We will turn this thing off tonight!"

Dante is shocked by hearing this. "No!"

"Shut up! You let your father out!"

"I didn't mean too!"

"How do we know that?! How the hell do we know you aren't Xana?"

Skitz pushes her way between Sanne and the monitor. "He's not! Sanne haven't you talked to him at all?"

Sanne crosses her arms and glares at Skitz. "Only when I needed help with a program."

"He didn't remind you of your mom? That was the first thing I thought of when I saw him. Sent to Lyoko by his father and then trapped in a Tower."

Sanne smacks Skitz. "That thing is NOTHING like my mother! He is the creation of Xana! My mother is a human!"

"Your dad didn't know that. None of our parents knew that. They thought she was just a computer program."

"You KNOW he's a monster! And now Xana has been released." Sanne's face goes blank as some realization hits her. "Turning off the Super Computer won't work. He isn't tied to Lyoko. With the Keys to Lyoko he doesn't care if we turn it off." She starts crying.

"Sanne it's ok we can handle him." Krieger hugs her. "He has to be weak right? Or he would have broken the lock earlier."

"Dude are you kidding? We have to call our parents. They have to know."

Skitz punches her brother in her arm when he tries to pull his phone out. "Really? Dad is doing the IGPX tour for the magazine and mom is working on that new movie in Vegas. Should they just drop every thing and fly out here?"

"And my parents have a Dojo and magazine and videos to make. I can't have them close the Dojo or stop new issues because of this. We're the idiots who turned it on."

"I'm the idiot who found the codes. I had no idea they would let Xana out." Skitz looks at the screen. "Dante, what code did you use?"

"Xana. The one that Franz used to unlock the Towers after launching a return so he could use them as soon as possible."

Sanne pulls away from Krieger and smacks Skitz again and then storms for the elevator. "I'm not dragging my parents in to this! They turned this curse off as soon as they could! We shouldn't have ever turned it on!" Krieger runs after her as she gets on the elevator and presses the button.

Skitz rubs her cheek where she had been smacked twice. "How the hell is this my fault? I didn't know what the codes would do. Hell ones like Wasteland weren't even used or what ever." Franz had made two separate Sectors instead of one desert region with mountains.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want this. I just wanted to meet you." Dante reaches out towards Skitz knowing it was impossible to touch her. "To show you all I wasn't evil. My father may have been but I am not him." When Skitz starts to turn around to look at the monitor he closed his screen.

"Lucky bastard. He doesn't have to share a room with Sanne."

"Neither do I." Ark waits for the elevator to come back down. "You coming Sis?"

"Sure." She looks back at the screen but Dante was still gone.

**Sanne **and Krieger go to her room where she slams the door shut behind them. "We messed up! We never should have turned it on!"

"We had no idea Xana would get out. Hell he wouldn't have except Skitz gave Dante the code. Why would she do that?"

"She's an idiot. Our parents paid for tutors and downloadable instaq files so we would be as knowledgeable as possible. Odd and Sandra were too old school and sent them to private schools in America."

"My parents don't like instaq. They say learning from a book is more real."

"You still had all of your French, German, and English downloaded in to your brain though didn't you?"

"Well yeah it was just easier than spending years trying to teach me all of that and Japanese." Krieger rubs a port just behind his left ear. "Same with world history. It meant I had more time for learning martial arts and stuff."

"That is still more than Ark or Skitz ever had." Sanne doesn't even realize she is doing the same as Krieger when her hand reaches up and touches her port. "I just wanted to hang out with you guys and get away from my parents and tutors."

"I know. I wanted you out here so you could see how awesome it was. I already know the majority of the stuff they're teaching so the classes are super easy. Classes are really just a way of dividing time between hanging out with Ark and Skitz."

"I had to go and mess it all up with a stupid plane accident. If I hadn't come out the plane never would have crashed and my parents wouldn't have activated a Tower. We wouldn't know the stories weren't stories and that idiot never would have given the code to Dante!" Sanne throws a pillow at Skitz's bed.

**On **Lyoko Dante hides in the Tower Xana had activated. "What do I do? I didn't mean for this to happen. I just wanted to meet them. Play with them." Dante's brain may have been created, grown, and warped by Xana but it was still very much the brain of a young teenage boy. His mother had been human and her humanity lived on inside of him even if it had died years ago in her. He was lonely being trapped in the Tower and had simply wanted to be friends with those who had found him.

**A/N A look at how Franz made Lyoko. He came up with code names for things like the Sectors before he made them. He clearly changed his mind about Wasteland or maybe he found he could make a Desert Sector with mountains on it? Why there are large rock formations and canyons on it? And the Forest Sector was to once be a beautiful fairytale like forest but again some thing must have changed. Why did I change the meaning and use of Code Xana? I wondered what Franz was up to since he lived the same day countless times and yet Xana could still attack when he did. That and Franz used the Towers but again the show always made it seem like a return like, locked, them down for a bit. Or was it that the attack locked them down and the return didn't mean squat? Been a long time since I watched the actual series. And we learn a new Ark power! When he eats a monster he gains a part of them. So what if he are a Block? Could he shoot ice beams or fire rings? We must wait and see! Also wanted to show that Jim didn't think "Rat attacked me it must be Xana!" instead he thinks Ms. Delmas might be using school funds on genetic research and one of the animals escaped. That way hopefully no one will ask me "Why didn't Jim think it was weird he was randomly attacked by a rat? Also unlike the last series I have Downloadable Instaq Files. I read an article where they could teach people by literally just d/l the info in to their brain. The cool part? They could tell them that they were d/l say, piano lessons when actually d/l guitar lessons and the person would still learn how to play the guitar with out realizing that's what they were actually learning. So in this world Krieger's parents took a few shortcuts in teaching him multiple languages. How many did Sanne have d/l in to her brain? One would think Jeremie would have no problem with this technology. And trying to shape the personalities of the new Code Xana Warriors. Skitz is more compassionate, Sanne is more Billion Dollar Princess, Krieger more aloof and fun loving, and Ark... Is really looking to be like Ark with a little Odd thrown in. Well I look forward to your reviews! Please enjoy this episode and any future ones I get up.**


	170. Chapter 170

**Code Xana Another World Episode 4: Attacks**

**Author: James the Lesser****/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Skitz **is at the Factory talking with Dante. "So any activity from Xana?"

Dante shakes his head. "None. I expected him to attack the Tower I am in."

"Oh well. It is probably a good thing since Sanne and Krieger are so not happy with you." Skitz leans back in the chair. "She wanted to play on Lyoko and you kinda messed that up."

"I am sorry. I did not mean to release my father."

"I know that. My brother knows that to. He had fun fighting the Hornets."

"It gave him the ability to fly."

"Yeah which is really cool but I'll stick with the Overboard." The two continue talking.

**Sanne**and Krieger are at the arcade. "Nice they remembered who you were so we get free games." They had blasted through level after level of Dead Affect 4 all for free. Unfortunately some one wanted to give them the ultimate game experience.

Sanne and Krieger feel a slight tug at their belly buttons and soon find themselves on a farm with shotguns in their hands. "Sanne, what just happened?"

"I don't know." She looks down at the gun in her hands. "It is a lot heavier than I remember." She pulls the trigger and shoots the ground less than a meter from her foot. "Aaaa!" She drops the gun.

"They're real." Krieger looks around and sees several slumbering figures coming closer. "And I bet those are real too." He points and Sanne looks to see the figures.

"Xana. He must have put us in the video game."

"We better hope the others can deactivate the Tower." Krieger aims the shotgun and fires. "Ow!" The recoil hits his shoulder hard.

Sanne picks up her shotgun and raises it to her shoulder. "You missed." She holds it snugly unlike Krieger against her shoulder and pulls the trigger.

The first figure is hit in the chest. It moans loudly and continues advancing on the two teens.

**Skitz**and Dante continue talking when Dante feels pulsations. "Xana's activated a Tower! Call your friends and activate the Super Scan please." Dante disappears from the screen.

Skitz looks at the control panel with a blank stare. "Super Scan. Uh, this button?" She presses a key and nothing happens. "No this button." She presses it and turns the mute on. "No, turn the sound back on." She presses the button again but it doesn't turn the sound back on. "Great job Skitz. I can't even ask Dante to tell me which button to hit because now he can't hear me." She tries pressing more buttons but it doesn't work.

Skitz gives up after a couple of minutes and gets her phone out. "Ark do you remember how to unmute the Super Computer?"

"Yeah just hit shift F4." She does. "Why?"

"Xana's attacking and I don't know how to bring up the Super Scan to find it."

"Xana's attacking? Alright!" Ark pumps his fist in the air. "I'll be right there."

"Call Krieger. I'll call Sanne." The two hang up and call the others but get no response.

Dante appears in a screen. "Where is the activated Tower?"

"Uh, how do I activate the Super Scan again?" Dante tells her and she does.

A few seconds later it finds the activated Tower. "Forest Sector. Which one are you in?"

"Mountain but I am in the Way Tower. It will be less than a minute before I can get there."

"Well I can send myself through the Scanners if I remember how to do that right." She types in the keystrokes for an auto transfer and hurries down to the Scanner Room.

**Sanne **and Krieger shoot a zombie. "They just keep coming."

Sanne shoots another zombie. "But we have unlimited ammo." Sanne shoots another one. "Why did we think this game was fun?" She shoots another.

Krieger sees three more coming from behind them. "Because it was when it was just a game!" He shoots, cocks the shotgun, and shoots again.

"The violence didn't seem real when it was just on a screen."

Krieger takes down the third one. "Just think people have actually dealt with this. Solanum outbreaks," He is cut off by Sanne's scream.

"This isn't an outbreak it is a Xana attack!" Sanne trips and falls to the ground dropping her shotgun. "Help!" She scrambles for the shotgun as a zombie gets close.

"Leave her alone!" Krieger shoots it square in the head and the blood and brain matter spatters over Sanne. "Are you ok?"

"No, no." Sanne was trying to keep from going in to shock. The graphics were good being a J INC game but it couldn't match real life. "We have to find a place to hide."

"Zombies can't be stopped. If we did find a house a herd of them could just tear it down." Krieger shoots another zombie. "We're on a farm there must be a barn or some thing so we can at least take a break."

**Skitz** sees Dante running from the Way Tower. "Hey Dante I didn't remember how to send the vehicles."

"Are the others coming?"

"I called my brother but Sanne wouldn't answer her phone. Hopefully Ark can get a hold of Krieger." The two look down at the pulsations. "So where is the Tower?"

Dante points. "East of here." They both look east but can't see the activated Tower. "It must be some distance we should hurry." The two start running down the pathway.

**Sanne**and Krieger see the barn and run for it. When they get close five zombies appear from out of thin air. "I think even though this looks real and feels real we're still technically in a video game."

"So we won't turn we'll just what?"

"Need to put in more coins to continue. Except we're in here so how would we put more coins in?" Sanne and Krieger continue running for the barn

**Ark **comes running up behind the other two. "Why didn't you use the Overboard?"

"I can't remember how to send it." Skitz is pushed aside by Ark's size as he passes her and Dante. "Hey fatty at least say excuse me."

"Excuse me." Ark waddles ahead of the other two as the Tower comes in to view.

**Sanne **and Krieger make it to the barn. Krieger pulls on the door but it won't budge. "We're trapped."

Sanne runs past him and pushes on the door. It opens. "Tada." Sanne runs inside.

Krieger follows her. "How did you know to do that?"

Sanne closes the door behind her. "All doors in video games push in. It is just simpler to make doors do that no matter which side of the door you're on." Sanne grabs a rope and looks up. "How do we get up to the rafters? I don't see any thing but this rope."

Krieger flinches when a zombie slams against the closed door. "They'll push it open in no time."

Sanne laughs. "We're on the inside now so the door would swing out to open so they can slam against it all they want." Sanne walks over to a bench. "I don't think we need to climb up."

"Why not?"

"Even the flimsiest of doors can't be blown up with the most powerful weapon. You need a key even if a baby could break the door down. Video game world." Sanne sits down. "I guess all those hours spent playing daddy's games were worth it." There is a loud moan and more banging noises as zombies surround the barn.

**Skitz**, Ark, and Dante are near the activated Tower when two Mega Tanks roll up. "I got this!" Ark is a blur as he runs up to a Mega Tank.

Ark doesn't even give the Mega Tank a chance to open as he grabs it with his stubby arms and opens his mouth wide. His jaw unhinges and his mouth opens almost comically as he swallows the Mega Tank. "Whoa."

Skitz is as stunned as Ark. "Whoa."

Ark becomes even more round and his belly extends. His legs and arms shorten as he morphs even more.

The second Mega Tank turns towards Ark. Ark opens his mouth and an energy blast shoots out hitting the Mega Tank.

The Mega Tank stays closed as Ark shoots it.

Skitz turns to Dante. "You better hurry before he gets skinny." Skitz had noticed that the more energy Ark used the smaller his stomach got.

**Sanne**and Krieger are shocked when the barn glitches out of existence. "What happened?" Krieger raises his shotgun as dozens of zombies swarm him and Sanne.

"We broke the game. You probably shouldn't be able to hide in the barn." She raises her shotgun and starts firing.

One zombie's arm reaches out as Sanne fires. The hand and arm explode sending blood in to Sanne's eyes.

She tries wiping the blood out of her eyes when she feels a hand on her shoulder. "Aaaa!" The grip is like a steel vise as it pulls her towards the mouth of a hungry zombie.

"Sanne!" Krieger shoots the zombie in the head. "Sanne are you ok?!" Krieger is distracted and his shirt is grabbed. "Sanne!" Krieger is bit on the shoulder. "Aaaa!"

Sanne with blood still in her eyes is also grabbed by another zombie and is soon bitten. "Krieger!" He doesn't respond as more and more zombies bite him.

**Dante **watches the screens fall around him. "The Tower is deactivated."

Ark blasts the Mega Tank until he is back to his normal size and runs out of energy. "Uh oh." The Mega Tank opens and charges a blast.

Skitz fires a dagger at the Mega Tank and hits it on the Eye destroying it. "So little brother I saved your butt again."'

"Little? I am like three times bigger than you."

"Still younger by almost seven minutes." Skitz sticks her tongue out as she is materialized back to Earth by Dante.

**At**the arcade Sanne and Krieger find themselves back in the gaming pods. Sanne feels herself and finds no bite marks.

Krieger feels sick as he opens the pod. "No more going to the arcade. Not until we beat Xana." He sees Sanne's pod open. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"No more going to the arcade."

"Yeah, I agree." Sanne was out of breath as she steps out of the pod. "Unless the game is petting virtual kittens."

Krieger shakes his head. "Xana would turn them in to tigers." He steps out of the pod. "How about we go back to Kadic, babe?"

"I'm not babe I'm Sanne." She laughs a little but was still fighting the affects of the attack. "Can I lean on you a bit? My heart is pumping a thousand times a second."

He puts an arm around Sanne. "Of course babe." She doesn't tell him not to call her babe.

**That**night Skitz goes back to Kadic Academy after going over how to run every program needed on the Super Computer.

When she gets to her room she finds Sanne working on her laptop. "What are you doing?"

"Working on the return program."

This surprises Skitz. "Why? If we use it our parents will know the Super Computer is on and stuff."

"I know. But I think there is a way to make them affected again."

Skitz leans over Sanne's shoulder. "No way."

"Yes way. They were wondering what would happen if some one betrayed them and let some one else be scanned."

"So my dad and some girl he liked?" Sanne nods. "So you can use that on them?"

"Maybe. I'm just trying to put together what my mom and dad did. All the programs and knowledge they downloaded in to my brain help but this is all stuff I never learned."

"Dante could probably help you."

"No."

"Why not? He's a good guy. He helps us with stuff and deactivates Towers. He just spent a couple hours helping me remember how to send the vehicles and stuff."

"He's Xana's son."

"And your granddad, real one, created Xana. So he is like a half cousin of yours."

"Not funny."

Skitz raises her hands and backs away. "Sorry."

Ark and Krieger are in their room getting ready for bed. "Sounds pretty messed up."

"Man if you guys hadn't deactivated the Tower I don't know what would have happened. Sanne said since we were in a game we would have just had a continue screen."

"What did you think?"

"I was bit Ark. I don't know what it feels like to die from Solanum but I'm pretty sure that was it. Not a continue where I just needed to put a couple more Euro in."

"I don't know about you but I'm not going to the arcade any time soon."

Krieger laughs. "Sanne and I said the same thing."

**Krieger **is at the bathroom washing his hands before lunch a few days after the last attack. He looks in the mirror to check his reflection. "Sanne was right. Ever since we started using the Scanners I haven't had any acne. Pretty cool."

Jim was going in to the bathroom when he hears Krieger talking. "Krieger?"

Krieger jumps. "Oh, hey Jim."

"What did you just say?"

"Uh, well," Krieger starts to sweat.

Jim walks in and crosses his arms. "Some thing about my granddaughter?"

"I, uh, nothing." Jim glares. "I swear."

"When I was your age it may seem like another era but really it was the same as any other time. Hormones, puberty, discovering changes and," Krieger holds his hands up.

"I know all about that."

Jim raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Not, not what it sounded like. I meant I know cause, uh, health class. Not personal experience."

Jim gets closer to Krieger. "It isn't just that. You kids think you're the first ever to go through this but we all do. My granddaughter is a very smart girl but she is a teenager too." Jim leans down so he is eye to eye with Krieger. "But she is my flesh and blood and if I find out you two have done any thing together I won't take it out on her."

"All we've done is kissed! And not even like tongue kissing just on the cheek and stuff." Krieger is backed against the sink. "I'm going to be late to lunch."

"Get going then and remember this little conversation." Jim walks away leaving a nervous but relieved Krieger behind.

**After**classes Sanne goes to the Factory alone. She starts working on the return program when Dante appears in a screen. "Hello Sanne."

"What do you want Dante?"

"I was working on the program earlier and I believe I have found a way to delete people from the Super Computer's list of those who remember."

"How?"

"If we delete their profiles and their access information it would make it so the Super Computer did not recognize them any more."

"How does this help your father?"

"It doesn't."

Sanne glares. "How do I know?"

"You don't. If you trust me you will have a way to launch returns when needed."

"I don't trust you."

"I know Sanne. I am trying to show you I can be trusted. I have no connection with my father. Xana is an evil being whose goals are nothing like my own."

"And what are your goals?"

"Prove to you I am nothing like my father. Come to Earth and experience it like a human. Show you and the others I am more like my mother than father."

"She's a crazy bitch I don't think being like her would be any better than being Xana."

"She is still human." Dante's screen closes as Sanne reviews the work he did wondering if he could be trusted.

**Krieger**sees Skitz and jobs over to her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Skitz was going to go talk with Dante but she saw Sanne run to the sewer entrance. "Why?"

"Sanne is with Dante working on the Super Computer so I'm bored. Wanna go to the mall?"

"As long as we don't go to the arcade." The two laugh and walk to the campus entrance.

**Curfew**is coming but Sanne is close. Dante's work was checked and rechecked and she couldn't find any thing wrong with it. "Here goes nothing." She starts deleting the old Lyoko Warrior's profiles.

**Skitz**and Krieger are back at the dorm building after watching a movie and getting some food. "That was pretty cool. Sanne talks about the Super Computer through half the movie usually."

Skitz brushes some hair from her eyes. "And I don't usually go to the movies. Back home dad just uh, finds them legally online like a good American patriot should. Watching them on the big screen with surround sound with popcorn that doesn't cost twelve dollars is better."

"Unless the guy pays for it right?" She nods. "So yeah maybe we could go out tomorrow night?" Krieger isn't sure why he was feeling nervous. He and Skitz had been friends since diapers. They hung out all the time.

"Sure. If Sanne isn't busy she can come."

Krieger rolls her eyes. "And deal with _Super Computer this and Super Computer that."_ His horrible impression makes Skitz laugh.

"Maybe not."

Krieger hears footsteps and looks up to see Ark. "Hey Ark where were you earlier?"

"No where buddy. Where did you two go?"

"The mall."

"Not the arcade was it?" Both of his friends laugh.

"Not a chance." Krieger turns back to Skitz. "So tomorrow night?"

"Sure." She walks away.

**Sanne**brings up the return program. "If this doesn't work we'll have a lot of explaining to do." She launches a return.

**Every**one is confused. Krieger and Skitz were back at the theater.

Ark is in the woods with... Some one. He didn't remember their name. "Huh."

"What?"

"I uh, gotta go, sorry." Ark gets up and runs away.

Sanne sends a text to the others telling them to get to the Factory. She had returned right back to the Factory as she had spent the afternoon there.

**Sanne**tries explaining to the others what she had done. "And if it didn't work?"

Sanne shrugs her shoulders. "I think we would have gotten calls by now or had my grandparents show up." She checks her phone again. "I think we did it."

Dante appears in a screen. "Sanne make sure you lock down the.." Dante is cut off by the Super Scan.

"What are you doing?" Sanne sees the return program come up.

"I'm not doing it! You didn't lock the computer down after the return and Xana is going to," The white bubble comes up reversing time.

**Skitz**and the others are in their classroom. "I'm sick!" Skitz runs out of the classroom.

She runs as fast as she can to the sewer entrance. "Why aren't the others following me? Xana's attacking we have to get to the Factory." She slides down the ladder almost landing on a skateboard.

She makes it to the Factory and takes the elevator down to the Control Room. "Dante I'm coming as soon as I can set up an auto transfer and the Overboard."

Dante appears in a screen. "No worries Skitz." He smiles as he sees her face change from panic to confusion. "She changed the passwords after you gave me them. But when she left the Super Computer open I was able to access it and lock it down with new passwords."

"Ones only you know?"

"Yes. When Sanne arrives I will give them to her and she will change them so I no longer have access."

"Which is totally unfair. You help us a lot Dante."

"I do every thing I can for you and the others."

Skitz sits down in the chair a little tired from her rush to get there. "Maybe I can talk to Sanne about it? She needs to lighten up on you a ton." She checks her phone. "I can make it back for the end of lunch and the rest of my classes." She gets out of the chair.

"You have a good day then and I will see you when you have the time for me."

"Not tonight. I'm going out with Krieger to see a movie. Well, a different one since we saw one before the returns."

"You are going out with Krieger? I thought he and Sanne were dating. I believe that is the correct term."

Skitz laughs. "No we're just friends hanging out. Like we could if you ever came to Earth."

"Sanne will not allow that."

"For now. I'll talk to her later. She just looks at you and sees Xana's son but you're just like her mom. Sent to Lyoko and trapped in a Tower because of Xana." She waves goodbye and gets on the elevator. "See ya." The elevator doors close.

**Sanne**goes to Krieger and asks him what he is doing. "Oh uh was just going to the mall with Skitz."

"Skitz?"

"Yeah. You are busy with the Super Computer stuff right?"

"Not now. I got the return program to work with out our parents knowing."

"Then uh, any other program, you're working on?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

Sanne starts getting annoyed. "You don't want to hang out with me? You'd rather hang out with Skitz than me?"

"No just, we, we don't hang out that much. We used to, the three of us, but," Sanne yells at him.

"Then I came out to Kadic? Go to hell!"

"No! It isn't like that! Sanne I'll cancel with her and go with you."

"Have fun with Skitz." Sanne hangs up on Krieger.

**Skitz **is annoyed that Krieger canceled but decides to go back to the Factory.

**Ark **is in the woods with... He still couldn't remember their name.

**Krieger **looks for Sanne and finds her in the library. "Babe I'm sorry I sounded like I wanted to go with Skitz over you. I don't it is just you're busy with the," Krieger looks around to make sure they are alone. "The Super Computer. I haven't hung out with Skitz in awhile so I figured we'd go to the mall."

Sanne crosses her arms and glares. "We haven't either. It has been almost a week since we did some thing outside of school."

"Because you were busy with the Super Computer." Krieger leans in close to Sanne. "You must be mad you didn't correct me when I called you babe." He gets a smile out of Sanne.

"My name is Sanne not babe." She kisses him quickly on the lips. "I'm free now so why not take me to the mall?"

"Of course." The two hold hands as they leave the library.

**When**Krieger gets back to his room he sees Ark leave another dorm room. "Hey man what were you doing?"

"Uh, working on a uh, project."

"For what class? I don't remember any project."

"No a little side thing I've got going on with, uh, what ever his name is."

Krieger is a little confused. "Like a video game? I know you said you were trying to get in to design and simulation."

"Yeah, a video game. Based off of Lyoko. Make your avatar, switch powers, and fight monsters." The two continue talking about how cool it would be to play a Lyoko video game.

**Skitz **is about to leave the Factory. "Thanks Dante." She rubs above her right ear. "If my parents got me ported I could just download all the information I needed."

"I could help you with it."

"You could get a port in me?"

Dante shakes his head. "No. I could use the Scanners to inject information directly in to you. It may not be as effective as the port but it would work."

"That would be awesome! Could you do math, computer science and programming, and history?"

"Why history?"

"I hate that class."

"I will do what I can."

Skitz checks the time. "Maybe tomorrow? I have to go before curfew." She gets out of the chair and walks to the elevator. "See ya later." The elevator doors close and she goes up to the Factory floor.

**A/N I was going to do one attack but the title is AttackS, so had to have a second one. Sanne and Dante get the Return program working with out alerting the adults so hey there is a win. The Twins in this world don't play instruments so gotta give them different hobbies. For Ark it is video games. Skitz? Right now not sure. But made her more compassionate/kinder than the last one. Sanne is the spoiled Billion Dollar Princess as said. Anyways next update is the continuation of the Season 5 I did.**


End file.
